The Legend of Zelda: Legacy of the Sages
by Kerian Halcyon
Summary: 100 years after Ocarina of Time. "Update" Twilight Princess fans will enjoy this - Two weeks since the attack on Ordon has left Link, strangely, as a Wolf. To what end will come of this, and who was it that made him make a promise? Story Update - New chapter's uploaded, enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Prologue

_Once, long ago, a small boy was given the honor of a destiny unlike any other. A Hylian boy born and raised in a world he didn't belong, the child was given a chance to become the Hero of Time. Siding with faries, Gorons, Zoras, and many other beings, the boy faced against many a foe and conquered them all. He became the wielder of the Master Sword, the legendary sword of the Hero of Time, and he conquered the minions of Hyrule's greatest enemy; Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos._

_Ganondorf sought out the Triforce, a mystical object that granted its user a single wish when it was touched. Because of this, Ganondorf wished to use the Triforce to become the world's greatest wizard, his only desire being to rule the world. The Hero of Time was sent to prevent this disaster, gathering the seven Sages, seven ordinary mortals bestowed with the gifts of guarding the Triforce in the Sacred Realm. With all seven sages, the Triforce could be kept safe, and Ganondorf's power would be diminished._

_Soon discovering that the Triforce was already taken, the Hero of time learned that it was split into three pieces. The Triforce of power came into Ganondorf's possession; the Triforce of Wisdom came into the possession of Princess Zelda, the destined ruler of Hyrule; and the Triforce of Courage was held by none other than the Hero of Time himself._

_With the Triforce of courage at his side, the Hero of Time vanquished the Evil Ganondorf, giving the Sages the power to lock the monstrous being forever within the Twilight Realm, the alternate dimension of Hyrule that could only be accessed through the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf swore vengeance on the Hero of Time and all of his descendants, and would stop at nothing until he would rule Hyrule and destroy every single one of the Hero's descendants…_

_More than a hundred years has passed since that time. The Hero of Time settled down and married the daughter of Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. His time done, the Hero of Time took the ways of the rancher, and hoped that his descendants would never give the monstrous Ganondorf the chance of destroying them all if he escaped the Twilight Realm. To this day, that destiny has remained the same, and it seems that the Hero of Time would never resurface in the land of Hyrule again._

_However, that may not be the case. As we look into the world of Hyrule, we see a boy that is asleep on his bed, tossing and turning in the darkness of his bedroom. This boy is the great grandson of the Hero of Time, and his destiny was never to be optional for him. His father, Dalon, the current owner of Lon Lon Ranch, sees in his son the destiny of the rancher, and hopes that he would become a very grand rancher indeed, to the point that this boy would take on his legacy as owner of Lon Lon Ranch. His mother, Nalon, the granddaughter of the Hero of Time, sees the free spirit of her grandfather within her son's eyes, and secretly hopes that he can escape the ways of the rancher, and do good somewhere else in Hyrule._

_This is his story…_

**Notes from Kerian:** Hi! As some of you may know, I have not done much on my last epic that I have authored, Power of the Cordakah. This is because I had to stop on it, and after a long hiatus due to personal matters I hit a very big writers block, so I am going to pause on that for a short while. I have decided to make something about Legend of Zelda for the time being. Since Ocinara of Time is by far what I think is my most favorite game of all time, I wanted to make a story based off of what I knew from that point. Since this was an idea for a LoZ game that I had imagined producing for Nintendo (in the back of my childish mind), I have decided to take it into a workable story.

There are some original characters here, as well as some characters who are based off of the real canon work. Although I am not a die hard fan of Legend of Zelda in general, I am a big fan of some of its better games, and so I will keep as canon as I possibly can.

-Kerian Halcyon, Author in training

P.S. If you decide on reading this story, please "shout out" and review chapters that you have read, even if you have only a little bit to say. I take all reviews, as long as they don't belittle or bully me or my work. I'm not against constructive criticism, mind you, but don't go off and say things like "this story sucks," or "you shouldn't write any more stories this sux so bad," you know, stuff like that. Well, have fun and happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** This disclaimer will go into effect for all chapters, and if I fail to recognize that then I am sorry and it will not happen again. I do not own Legend of Zelda. Enough said...


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1: Link's Birthday

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 1: A Birthday to remember, part 1

Link awoke with a start. His blanket felt cold with sweat. His skin was shivering, and his body was shaken with fear. He looked back into his mind, thinking carefully about what all he dreamed of, but his mind, once again, turned up blank.

The nightmares started about a week ago. Link didn't know why, but they kept happening over and over. What scared him was that every time he felt—yes, it seemed strange that he "felt" them coming rather than saw them in his dreams—the nightmare come and pass that he couldn't remember a thing about it. His parents didn't know, of course; Link couldn't help but wonder what his mother would say about him, and his dad would probably just laugh at him. His dad, Dalon, was the country type, and he viewed nightmares the same he viewed rabbits; harmless. The fact that his boy would be scared of nightmares would probably either give him cause to laugh his socks off or think to purposefully forget his son's birthday.

The thought suddenly hit Link like a lightning bolt. Today was his birthday!

Link hastily got up. Taking off his night pants, he quickly got himself dressed for the day. He got on his overalls, and his shirt, and quickly washed and combed his hair, knowing that his mother would have a fit if he didn't. After he was done, he looked in the mirror on his small set of drawers. He looked like he always did; a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes (his mother's, as was commented by everyone who knew the Lons), and the strength of his father as a child (which only his mother could prove).

Link quickly got downstairs. As he descended into the kitchen area, he spotted his dad, who was sitting at the kitchen table. In his hand was a week-old copy of the Hyrule Gazette, the only newspaper that existed in Hyrule. Though they were relatively new to Hyrule, with the advancement of current events, the people of Hyrule castle town felt it best to keep the general public informed about different events. Since the newspaper only came out weekly, Link's dad, Dalon, did his best to get a copy every time he delivers goods to Hyrule Castle Town, which was usually once a week. It became a common occurrence to see Dalon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch, or any of his assistants, pouring through a couple pieces of paper that talked about the nation of Hyrule. Link never bothered with it though; after all, there weren't any pictures.

Dalon's ears pricked up as Link came down the stairs. He looked up at where Link stood on the landing.

"Son!" Dalon shouted, "Come over here, I need to speak with you!"

_Here we go_, Link thought, his mind already guessing what was coming next. His father always played this game with him, ever since he was little. On his birthday, his dad would ask him what day it was, making it seem that he forgot that it was important. Regardless of how Link would try to say it was his Birthday, his dad would always come up with a different idea of what the day would be. It would only be after his mother scolded his dad for teasing Link that his father would finally say, "Happy Birthday!"

As Link sat down at the kitchen table, his father looked down at him. "It's a good thing you're up, boy," Dalon said, "You're just in time for breakfast! Nalon! What's for eating on this fine morning?"

Nalon, Link's mother, walked out from the kitchen, carrying a small tray of pancakes and a batch of milk, the famous Lon Lon Milk that was the pride and soul of Lon Lon Ranch.

"I'm not sure honey," Nalon said teasingly, "I remember making these pancakes with syrup and milking the cow for fresh Lon Lon Milk, but I can't remember why I did it. I keep thinking that today is some day important though. Do you know what it is?"

Link sighed. For him, early morning on his birthday had gotten a bit too "routine" for his liking.

"Maybe today is a day that Link does all of his chores around the ranch with a smile?" Dalon asked.

"What day do you think it is today, Link?" Nalon asked her son.

_Finally_. Link thought that the two of them would continue asking each other questions until Link piped up. He remembered the time when his mother and father talked for a whole hour about what day it was, almost forgetting the whole point of the joke.

"Maybe," Link said, "today is my birthday?" Link knew that he should get it over with.

"Happy birthday, son," Nalon said, hugging Link tightly. Link felt his mother's warmth caress his body, and felt that warmth bring happiness to his heart. Though the hug was short, Link always appreciated whenever his mother hugged him, as it made him somehow feel warm inside.

"Well now, Link," Dalon said after Nalon was finished, "After you have finished breakfast I want you to meet me out in the corral. I have something special for you to receive for your birthday present. Now hurry up, boy, eat up!"

"Yes, father," Link said. He began to devour his pancakes. His mother's cooking was unrivaled on the ranch. Though his father's ranch hands usually made their own meals, when his mother cooks for them all they continuously beg for seconds or thirds. Link would never eat anywhere else in the world, his mom cooked so good.

When he was finished, he got up from the table. His father had long since excused himself, probably to get Link's present ready. Dalon's presents that he gave Link always had something to do with ranch life. Last year, he got a shovel meant to dig and prepare crops; the year before was a set of ropes; the year before that, a book on how to care for animals of the farm.

Link walked outside. He looked around Lon Lon Ranch, the place where he was raised. He remembered how his father described the many changes that had been done to this place since Link's great grandfather came to the ranch. During this time, the master house, where Link slept in, had only three rooms. The building across from the main building was once a stable, and the only other building in the ranch was the storage tower, on the other corner of the ranch, across the horse corral.

Link gazed across his home. From what his father first described the ranch, Link knew that things had changed a lot since its humble beginnings. The old stable had been refitted and replaced to become the main ranch hand's quarters, becoming a very comfortable place for humans to live in. The area north of the corral, just next to the storage tower, was a newer stable, which was much bigger and allowed more animals to be placed inside of it. On the other side of the tower, next to the big fence of the ranch, was the Cucco coop, where many different Cuccos, all descendants of great-great grandfather Talon's Super Cuccos, were raised and cared for by the ranch hands of Lon Lon Ranch. Link's parents owned everything in the ranch, and tended to every animal, every flock, every herd of cows or horses, the best in all of Hyrule.

Link was proud to be a member of this ranch, let alone the child of the owners. He quickly got out of his daydream, and sped over to the corral. He walked through the iron gate that was meant to keep the horses and animals inside the corral. Upon entering, Link was nudged by his father's horse, Windmane. He expressed no fear around the animal and petted Windmane's nuzzle, before heading over to his father. His father stood in the horse-pen area of the corral, leaning against one of the hundred-year old posts that kept the horse pen in place.

"Well now, Link," Dalon said after his son came running up to him, "Before I give you your present, I need you to show me you can handle what I am about to give you."

"Ok dad," Link said.

Dalon quickly made a sharp whistle. Windmane trotted over, whinnying at the sight of his master. Link quickly got out of the way of the big horse, knowing that he would be crushed if Windmane ran over him.

Dalon stroked Windmane's nuzzle. The horse snorted with gratitude.

"Link," Dalon began as he fed Windmane a carrot that he got out of his back pocket, "All ranchers need a horse. Regardless of what animals a rancher keeps, he needs a respectable horse to allow him to make deliveries across the different lands of Hyrule. We residents of Lon Lon ranch are no exception. We raise only the finest horses here in the ranch, and every last one of them is the pride and joy of the Lons.

"But," he continued, "The first thing one must do before they get a horse is learn how to ride it! As such, you must be able to not only ride the horse, but become the horse. When a rider mounts a horse, they become like one spirit, flowing through the wind, without remorse or contempt for each other. Once a person can feel that, he can become the greatest rider in all of history, with no equals or rivals to compare himself with."

Link listened in awe as his father continued with his prepared speech about how to care for a horse and how to ride one. Link always loved horses, one of his many attributes of growing up on a ranch. The fact that his father was teaching him how to ride one could only mean one thing…

"Now, are you ready for your first exercise, Link?" Dalon asked, his hands on his hips.

"I'm ready, father!" Link said, barely able to keep his excitement in.

Dalon made another sharp whistle. This time a younger horse, the year old colt of Windmane and his mother's horse, Goldeneyes, trotted up to Link. The horse, who's name was Lightning, gently nuzzled Dalon's hip before Dalon began to saddle the smaller horse.

"This isn't your present," Dalon said as he prepared the young horse, "Merely an exercise to get you started. I want you to remember what I told you, and convert that to the real thing. I want you to ride Lightning once around the Horse Pen in under 50 seconds. Understand?"

Link nodded, his excitement barely contained within his 11-year old body. He got up onto Lightning, and held the reigns tightly in his hands. Lightning was calm; he was broken into only a month ago, once he got large enough to train some of the ranch hands' kids to ride on a horse.

As Link steadied himself, he carefully tapped Lightning with the back of his foot. The horse slowly walked, and Link steadily moved him with the reigns. When Link was comfortable enough, he got Lightning to go at a much faster speed. He held on tightly to the reigns, making sure not to pull back on them in case he accidentally made the horse stop. He gently turned Lightning around, circling the horse corral. His father cheered him on, boosting Link's confidence as he did.

When Link was just about done with the lap, his father shouted, "Time to start. You have 50 seconds to make two laps. Go!"

Link almost screamed when Dalon swatted Lightning, causing the horse to whinny and run at high speed. Link held on for dear life, almost forgetting to turn Lightning with the reigns. Once he was halfway through the lap, he regained his composure, and gained more control. He bent himself low on Lightning's back as they went at top speed.

Dalon cheered his son on after he passed the first lap. Dalon counted 25 seconds after Link passed him. He was catching on fast! Never in all of his years had he felt more proud of his son.

Link whooped as he went halfway through the second lap. As if to cheer him on, the horses in the pen neighed in delight, throwing back their heads. Link swiftly made it past the marker on the ground, indicating that the second lap was finished. He slowed Lightning to a stop, and brought the horse slowly over to his dad. He hopped off of Lightning's saddle, right into his dad's arms.

"How did I do, dad?" Link asked after leaving his dad's hug.

"You only got 51 seconds," Dalon replied, "But you did better than anyone else at your age. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Link smiled brightly. It felt good to make his dad proud.

"Come on," Dalon said, "Time for your birthday present!"

Link and his father walked casually to the horse stables after Dalon had one of the ranch hands, Guido, take care of Lightning. As they walked, Link felt anticipation with each step, his heart racing as he was led towards the stables. Although it was going to be a surprise, Link guessed ahead of time about what was going to come. It almost seemed that time had stood still as he became silently impatient with anticipation.

When they finally came to the stables, his father halted Link for a second. "Son," he said, "know that this gift is something from me to you. You are my greatest creation, and my greatest pride and joy. This is something I am passing down to you, as a legacy from father to son. You were not allowed inside of the stables since you were young, and now that you have come of age, I give you rights to enter this stable."

"Is my present inside?" Link asked in excitement.

"Well it would hardly be a present if all I was giving to you was just access to the stable, now would it?" Dalon asked, chuckling to himself.

He opened the door. Link walked inside. The stable was rather dark, with light entering only through a couple of skylights. A couple of old mares, and one who was just days away from giving foal, were inside the large building. Inigon, Dalon's right-hand man and the main ranch hand in Lon Lon Ranch, waved to them as they entered.

"How's the birthday boy doing today?" Inigon asked, patting Link's head.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Inigon," Link replied.

Inigon smiled and went back to work, cleaning the stables.

Dalon walked Link past the stalls where the horses slept. Some mares that Link recognized, including Goldeneyes, who was just about to give foal in a few days, were in the stalls, many of them fast asleep or eating hay and oats. A few cows also remained in the stalls, and each one mooed as Link walked by.

It was at the last stall that Dalon stopped. Link couldn't peer inside, as the stall seemed empty, and was too big for him to peer into. He wondered what was inside, but before he could ask his father brought up a stool for Link to stand on.

"Happy Birthday, son," Dalon smiled.

Link got up on the stool, and peered inside. Inside was a young, sleeping foal, probably as old as Lightning, chestnut brown in color, and sporting a pure white mane. A white diamond gleamed on the horse's forehead, and white hair crowned the foal's legs just above her hooves. The horse's ears twitched in its sleep, and it looked as peaceful as a newborn babe.

Link's eyes widened. He suddenly remembered a picture that his mother kept in her bedroom. The painting showed his great grandfather, who Link was named after. Standing beside his great grandfather was his great grandmother, Malon, a beautiful red-haired lady. Behind them both was a chestnut horse with a white mane and a bright white diamond on her forehead, exactly like this one.

"She's our best kept secret," Dalon said, "Your mother and I kept her a secret from you since she was foaled. She was born from Goldeneyes, but her father was one of the wild horses that roam the fields of Hyrule. We didn't think that this beautiful horse would be the result, but your mother considers her a legacy. Since Goldeneyes is descended from your great grandfather's horse, we named this little one after her. Her name's Epona, and she's yours, Link."

Link almost reached down to pet his new horse, to caress her, to cherish her like a long lost pet. But before his hand could reach Epona, the foal's ears pricked up. With a sudden whinny and a leap, the horse was up, kicking the sides of the stall, and making a ruckus in the stable.

By the time she started Dalon had already moved Link away from the stall. Swiftly, Dalon and Inigon, who had just gotten up from cleaning one of the stalls, ran over to Epona, trying to calm her down.

"She's a wild thing, this one!" Inigon shouted as he managed to grab Epona by the scruff of her neck. Dalon pinned the foal down, and quickly stroked the horse. Though Epona nickered in protest, she calmed down, lying back down on her legs.

"Whew, that was close," Dalon said, walking back over to where Link stood dumbstruck. "You see how difficult this secret has been that we've kept from you son. I guess that she either has the wildness of her father or the spirit of her ancestor. Regardless, she's a wild animal, and probably untamable. She only barely calms down around me and Inigon, and only goes out when Goldeneyes is with her. I'm sorry that this had to be, son…"

"It's ok, dad," Link said, still admiring his, "birthday present." He remembered the story that his mother told him about how Epona had been tamed, and how she only went around Malon, his great grandmother, until, somehow, his great grandfather managed to tame her. Nobody really knows how, save for the fact that his great grandfather used to own an Ocinara, which he used to summon his beautiful horse.

"Oh, by the way Link," Inigon said after he straightened himself up, "My niece has been asking for you. She said she had a birthday present for you, but that you had to go find her."

Link's admiration of Epona was cut short. Rose, his best friend and one of the only kids on the ranch that was his age, had a very great gift of hiding. She was able to hide virtually anywhere on the ranch, and knew every nook and cranny that there was on the ranch. Thanks to her, the game "Hide and Go Seek," has become virtually impossible to accomplish, as she was always the first one to find people and the last one to be found. Her only relative and her guardian on the ranch was Inigon, who she loved and supported but seldomly agreed with.

"Thanks Mr. Inigon," Link said.

Just as Link was about to go, he managed to hear Inigon mutter, "She'd better not be up in that storage tower again. If she is, I'm going to 'whoop her 'till the cows come home, and then some. It's too dangerous to go up there."

"Oh, Inigon," Dalon scolded, "She might be little but punishment shouldn't be given to a child having fun, though I do agree that she should find someplace other than there to do it."

With that lead in mind, Link swiftly went off, heading towards the old storage tower.

To be continued…

**Kerian Halcyon:** Well, what do you guys think for a first chapter? I will try posting these once a week, so don't be surprised if the next chapter doesn't show up any time soon. This message will go out of effect once the next chapter is posted.

-Kerian


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: Epona's Song

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 1: A birthday to remember, part 2

* * *

Link quickly walked around the ranch, careful not to make himself appear to be going over to the Storage Tower. He remembered why it was considered off limits, and thought back on the stories that the different attendants of the ranch had told him back when he was younger.

Long ago, when Link's great grandfather was working here as a ranch hand for Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch at the time, he had made a lot of renovations on the storage tower to make it more readily available for storage space. However, when he got old and had passed the ownership of Lon Lon Ranch to his son-in-law, Balon, he had the tower closed off to all ranch hands, and it wasn't used since save to store a couple of boxes of old items at the main entrance to the tower. Though it was used as an attic during years before, the rise of vermin beginning to live inside the tower had caused many of the ranch hands, including Balon and his future son-in-law, Dalon, to believe that the tower was dangerous and it would be a good idea to keep well away from it. As such, after the new stable and Cucco coops were built, Dalon had a very big iron fence built around both corners, sealing the tower away from anybody.

For some reason, Rose had taken a liking to going up into the tower. Though only Link knew the full extent of how she does it, her uncle, Inigon, didn't like it too much. Link remembered the times he would pass the ranch hands' house to hear Inigon scolding Rose once again about going up the storage tower. Rose wasn't a defiant girl; she was just explorative.

Link popped himself inside of the Cucco coop. A couple cucco mothers, snugly lying on their chicks, were the only residences inside of the coop. Since the other ranchers had already gotten the supply of eggs out of the coop, Link was the only person inside. Quietly, he opened up a loose wall board on the side of the coop, and closed it behind him. Careful not to be seen, he ducked under a hole in the wall of the storage tower, and went inside.

The tower was known for its large size. The main room in the storage tower, technically the only room that could be accessed by any of the ranch hands, had several used crates of Lon Lon Milk, long empty from the time they were placed at least a hundred years ago. Link looked around the room, taking note of the boarded door to the right of the hole in the wall, and then made his way over the crates to a small niche on the wall. He proceeded his way into the small hole in the wall, which led to the room that the door had accessed to.

As Link got in, he made his way up the ladder that led to the upper levels of the tower. As he slowly and quietly went up, he almost jumped out of his skin, because a flock of Keese, bat-like creatures that hunt in the night in virtually all of Hyrule, were asleep in the lofts of the building. Keese were known to attack creatures many times their size, including Hylians, which made Link no exception.

Link slowly moved through the open trapdoor to the second floor, the Keese making no motion except for the occasional twitch of their wings. Link went through a crawlspace in the second floor, well aware of rats, more Keese, and nasty looking birds called Guay, which looked like a cross between a bird and a pterosaur. Guays have the same habits as Keese, save they can grow bigger, and have a tenacity of being rather ferocious.

Link made his way up the tower, taking care not to disturb any of the dangerous animals inside. As he made his way up, he heard the snoring of the different Guays hiding in the folds of the walls, the light squeaks of Keese, their bellies full of a night's worth of hunting small insects and rodents, and the scurrying of rats on the floor, feasting on debris inside of the tower.

Link finally made it to the trapdoor of the fourth floor of the tower, which was supposedly relatively empty. This area of the tower was opened up to the world outside, so nothing would dare roost here at night out of fear of the predatory avian birds, such as hawks or eagles, that flew in the sky. As Link poked his head out, he heard someone lightly singing a very comforting song just next to a window.

* * *

Link got up, and saw Rose. Rose was his best friend in the whole world, and was also just a year younger than him. Rose always kept her red hair down, and wore a standard dress that the girls found on Lon Lon Ranch wear. Her bright blue eyes were commented to shine in even the darkest gloom, though she would never admit it out of embarrassment.

Rose looked up from her singing, and turned to see Link standing by the trapdoor. She smiled at Link, something she did quite often, and walked up to him.

"Hi Link!" she said, obviously glad to be visited by her best friend.

"Hi Rose," Link said, brushing dust off of his overalls.

"I never thought I would see you breaking the rules," Rose giggled, tossing her hair back in the sunlight.

"Well, you asked for me," Link replied, "And so I came. Is there something wrong?"

"Why should there be something wrong for me to wish you happy birthday?" Rose giggled, her eyes lit up with her smile.

Link sighed. Sometimes Rose could get rather annoying. "Thanks Rose," Link said, his eyes rolling upwards.

Rose smiled, and giggled again.

"I heard from up here that your dad got you your birthday present," Rose said.

"Yeah!" Link said with excitement, "He finally got me a horse! Her name is-"

"Epona, I know," Rose cut in. Link looked at her in confusion. "You don't think I don't know about the hiding places in the stables, do you?" she asked Link in a mischievous manner.

"That's not fair," Link said, crossing his arms, "You had access to the stable for probably a year or more, and you aren't even as old as I am! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise, silly," Rose countered, giggling again.

Link sighed again. She was right of course. If she told Link about the hiding spot, Link would be sure to find out where it was, and as a result would end up discovering Epona, and probably having his parents discover what he was up to.

"Epona is really wild, isn't she?" Rose asked, her face now showing concern.

"Dad probably thinks that until she calms down I might never be able to ride her," Link replied, his face now downtrodden with despair.

Rose nodded in agreement. She suddenly perked up. "I almost forgot your present! It might help out!"

She quickly got into her pouch on her dress, rummaging through it quickly.

"I found it up here while I was exploring," she said, "It was in a very fancy box. I asked your mom if she had seen anything like it-"

"Mom knew you were up here?" Link asked in surprise. His mother may have been kind, but Nalon had a reputation for scolding and punishing when a big rule was broken. Her punishments ranged from grounding to cleaning out manure for the rest of the week, with the latter being infinitely worse.

"It's alright," Rose chided, "Your mom's mood really changed when she saw me with this. We both planned on me giving it to you for your birthday; she said it was really special. It belonged to your great grandfather."

Link stood silently. His great grandfather. Many people were highly respected in all of Hyrule, but his great grandfather was revered. He remembered the first time his parents took him to Kakariko Village, how everyone seemed to appreciate him, stating that he was "Link's final legacy," whatever that meant.

Rose finally found what she was looking for. Cupping it in her hands, she presented it to Link. Link's eyes went wide when he saw the small piece of polished wood.

An Ocarina! More importantly, a Fairy Ocarina! Though they were common instruments that could be brought on the road like a flute or a harp, Ocarinas were said to have magical powers. It is rumored that his great grandfather, Link, had been given one as a child, before getting another, more special one. Regardless, this present was just as big as getting a new horse!

"Your mom looked at the box that this was in," Rose said as Link took the Ocarina from her, "She said that it was the same one that was given to your great grandfather all those years ago by a Kokiri girl. It was one of his most treasured possessions, which he stored up here before he had the tower sealed off. Your mom felt that it was meant to belong to you."

Link looked at the instrument, and felt it in his hands. It had been cleaned since it was used last, and was untouched save for when Rose had it in her pouch. The Ocarina was as smooth as ice, and its brownish-pink wood was spotless except for the holes used to play the instrument, and for a golden stripe painted on the wood.

Link held the Ocarina into the sunlight. The instrument gleamed brightly in the tower's open room.

Rose looked at the Ocarina with Link, and a sudden thought came into her mind.

"How would you like to learn a song?" She asked.

Link held the Ocarina in his right hand. "Sure," he said, "What song is it?"

"It's a song that all girls born on Lon Lon Ranch are taught when we are young," Rose said, "Since you are a boy, your mom taught me the song, as she was taught by her mom, as she was taught by her mom, and so forth. It was said to be the song that echoes in this ranch, and reminds us of the peace that is Hyrule. It goes like this…"

She began to sing a few notes. As she sung them, Link repeated on the Ocarina, his fingers playing upon it as if he knew the notes by heart. As Rose sang and Link played, it almost seemed as if two spirits had entered the room, caressing them in a parent-like embrace. Link felt as if his ancestors had touched his shoulders, and a tear of joy almost came into his eye before he blinked it away.

When they finished, Link spotted his Ocarina beginning to sparkle in his hand. As if some magic had come into the Ocarina, it brilliantly gleamed in the sunlight, the song of Lon Lon Ranch having been played within the wooden instrument once more.

Link almost heard-no, he felt-a voice within his mind. It seemed to speak to him from afar, but he heard it clearly, and it spoke just two words.

_Epona's Song_, it whispered.

Link suddenly remembered. He did know the song after all. His mother would sing it for him when he was young, as a lullaby to bring him to sleep. He remembered his mother explaining how the song was first taught to her grandmother, Malon, when her mother was still alive. The song could tame even the wildest of hearts, and was probably the only reason why Malon was the only one who could tame Epona, the ancestor of Link's horse. His great grandfather was the only other person who gained Epona's trust other than Malon, all those years ago.

"I got to go Rose," Link said, and he quickly went down the trapdoor as fast as he dared.

"Wait a second," Rose said, "I'm tagging along! Wait for me!"

* * *

Link quickly closed the board of the Cucco coop behind him. Rose had already gone ahead to check if the coast was clear. Nobody was around the Cucco pen, probably because it was the afternoon break for the other ranchers.

Rose got out of the coop, with Link close behind. The two of them quickly ran over to the stables. When they got there, Rose stopped, remembering that she wasn't allowed inside.

"Go on," she told Link, winking as she did, "I'll be able to watch later."

Link went inside. Though the stable hadn't changed since earlier, Inigon and Dalon were over at the far stall, doing their best to calm Epona down once more. She was kicking up a storm, doing her best to escape her "prison" of a stall. Dalon sported a bruise on his chest, while Inigon had developed a black eye.

"Don't let her escape," Dalon managed to say, before Epona suddenly bucked, knocking him backwards.

Freeing herself from Inigon's grasp, Epona jumped over her stall's gate. The other horses were starting to get scared now. Epona charged over to where her mother, Goldeneyes, was standing, and started trying to break the door to her mother's stall down.

Link had to do something. Although he didn't know much about it, he knew that Goldeneyes was in foal. If the mare got too scared, the foal could be lost, and Goldeneyes would probably follow it in death before long.

Link ran over across the other stalls. The cows were also scared by now, mooing in protest to all the noise. Dalon noticed Link running towards where Epona was, and his eyes went wide in fright.

"Link!" he shouted, "Don't go near her!"

Epona was doing her best to free her mother, who in turn was very frightened indeed. Link managed to reach the end of the hallway while Epona was kicking at the door, trying to break it open.

"Epona!"

The young horse stopped at Link's shout. She looked over at where the Hylian boy stood, the Ocarina in his hand.

Epona neighed, rearing to her full height. Dalon and Inigon looked in shock, knowing that if Epona charged Link, there would be nothing that they could do. From a hole up in the rafters of the stable, Rose also watched in horror as Epona displayed the wrath of a horse her age.

Link stood courageously in front of Epona. He put the Ocarina to his lips, and began to play. Epona kept neighing as Link played the song, keeping perfectly with every note, the tune serenading in the entire stable.

Epona stopped. She stood calmly, gazing over at Link. Her eyes, originally wild, slowly calmed, the fire within them fading away to reveal the tender soul beneath. Link continued playing, calming not only Epona, but Goldeneyes, the cows, and the other horses as well. Even Inigon and Dalon stood dumbstruck as Link played the song.

Epona slowly walked to where Link was playing. Link continued the song, his eyes closed all the while, as Epona walked over to the Hylian boy. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Epona calmly approach Link as he played his Ocarina.

When Link was finished, he opened his eyes. Epona stared back, her eyes glistening in the stable light. The young horse nuzzled Link, who in turn petted her snout. The horse nickered in satisfaction, and Link stroked her neck fondly.

"Well," Inigon whispered, "By Farore's Courage…"

"Is that an Ocarina?" Dalon asked, his hands trembling in shock from what had happened merely seconds ago.

Link guided the calmed horse over to her stall. Though he was bringing her back to where she was penned up, Epona didn't seem to care. She just seemed to be content being by Link's side, and she walked right by him as if she were a stray puppy.

Link brought her over by the stall. He motioned for his father, pointing at the set of riding equipment next to the stalls. Without a word, Dalon brought the equipment to Link, and he saddled and bridled Epona. Epona just stood still, all in the world willing to do whatever Link wished. Link put the reigns in her mouth, carefully allowing her to chomp down on the bit so that she felt comfortable with it. She didn't even protest, but just looked at Link, who was all the while stroking her neck and fondling her nuzzle just like one would with a puppy or a kitten.

Link brought her by the reigns out of the stable. Inigon and Dalon opened the stable doors, and Rose suddenly appeared outside, as if she were standing there all along. Epona gazed over at the young girl, looking at her with curiosity.

Link was almost going to stop her in case if she were going to bite Rose, but Epona instead nickered, and nuzzled Rose fondly in the neck. Rose giggled, and stroked the young horse's nose, lightly kissing Epona's muzzle.

Inigon and Dalon witnessed it all.

"By Nayru's wisdom and Din's power!" Inigon swore, "First Link and now my little imp of a niece. We should have thought to introduce them to her sooner, eh Dalon?"

Dalon smiled proudly at his son. Link got up on Epona's back, stroking her neck as he did. Epona just nickered, calmly allowing Link on her as if he was as light as a feather.

Link lightly tapped her calf with his foot. She trotted forward slowly, letting Link guide her with the reigns as if she was broken into at birth. Link guided Epona over to the marker on the ground by the horse pen, and brought Epona to a stop.

Link looked over at his dad. "Ready to see if I can beat my record?" Link shouted.

Dalon nodded. "Go ahead son," he said, "Make your dad proud!"

Link lightly kicked Epona's calf, ensuring that he didn't hurt her, and shouted "Hiyahh!!!"

Epona reared back, neighed, and took off like an arrow. Link could barely hold on, let alone control where Epona was going, but he managed anyway. He almost felt as if the two of them connected somehow, as if they were both the same being.

_Like one spirit_. Link never felt happier in all his life. Epona whinnied as she swiftly carried Link around the horse pen in the two laps that they were required to do. When they were done, Link reluctantly pulled back on Epona's reigns, and she slowed to a stop.

They trotted over to Dalon, who was almost crying with happiness. Before Link even had a chance to dismount, he swooped down and picked his boy off of Epona's saddle, hugging him intensely.

When they finally parted, Link asked, "How did I do dad?"

"What does it matter other than you broke one of the oldest records in Lon Lon history?" Dalon asked, "Happy Birthday, son!"

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Wow! Who would have thought that a horse like that would be tamed by such a simple song? Look's like Link wasn't the only guy to have a legacy. Stay tuned to see the rest of the story unfold as Link's birthday takes a rather shocking turn...

-Kerian

**Author's Notes**: I had finally gotten my butt in gear and edited this chapter. I've noticed in the past that many people were discouraged in reading this after this particular chapter, though it was probably because of my infamous misspelling of Ocarina. I finally got it fixed, and I'll work on editing the next chapter tommorow. For now, I'm busy with my own world, particularly writing the next chapter of the story. To those of you who just got started reading, I hope you enjoy this story because it really unfolds into a great tale over time as long as you stick to it. So until next time, me out!


	4. Chapter 1, Part 3: Fight or Flight

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 1: A birthday to remember, part 3

* * *

For the rest of the day, Link could honestly say that he had never been happier in his life. The other ranch kids all threw a small party for him, and they played games and had fun together, as if it were an official holiday. He got gifts from all of them; Garn gave him a bandanna to keep his head out of the sun, Sarah gave him a decorated cucco egg that he could put with his collection of rocks and other items he kept in the ranch, Hilda gave him a flowered braid to put on Epona (since Link refused, she put it on herself. He admitted that it did have a nice touch), and Joey gave him a snake for a pet (Link's mom threw it clear over the wall when she found out, but she said she would make it up to them both later).

The ranch hands also got him some presents as well. Mr. Harolds gave him a new belt that could carry his lightweight pack. Mrs. Karen, Hilda and Garn's mom, gave Link a brand new pair of boots for ranchwork. Inigon gave him a shiny knew pocket knife, a rather large knife that would be guaranteed to be useful in almost any situation.

When the day was done, everyone went inside the main house, and the main festivities began. Link ate his favorite dinner (roast cucco with freshly baked bread, mashed potatoes, sausage gravy, and applesauce), and everyone commented on how much they enjoyed Nalon's cooking. Link enjoyed himself very well, and enjoyed the food tremendously. Epona had trotted over to the house and had her head out a window, and Link managed to sneak her some applesauce, which she enjoyed.

When the time came for the cake, Link blew out all the candles, and he insisted that everyone got a piece before himself, because he was overwhelmed by all the attention. The cake, a delicious carrot cake, was gladly eaten by all. Even Epona ate some, though she did look rather strange afterwards.

Link couldn't have been more happier, but then his mother clapped her hands to make an announcement.

"As you all know," she began, "today is Link's 11th birthday. As such, he has now come of age in the ranch, and is now considered more than just a boy, but a hard working young man. Since that is the case, I would like to have the honor of giving him my most treasured possession."

She got out a small chest from the countertop in the kitchen. The chest was covered in dust, though everyone could see that it was at least a hundred years old. She brushed dust off of the chest, and set it down on the table.

"My grandfather," she continued, "before he died, wrote in his will that the first boy of his bloodline to be born in his family should get this when he comes of age. As such, I feel that since Link is the only boy to date to be born on his great grandfather's side of the family, I feel that he should get the honor of having this."

Link's heart raced with excitement. He got over to the chest, and opened it. The chest's lid opened slowly, creaking as it did. What Link saw inside caused his heart to jump for joy, though his face could not show it. His jaw dropped open as he reached inside and pulled out a piece of green fabric.

Everyone in the room gasped as Link pulled out a small, green tunic, with a matching pair of pants, and a small, green hat. Rose gazed in admiration at the object, and Link just held it in his hands in disbelief.

"Long ago," Nalon said, "Your great grandfather was given that tunic when he was just a boy. Now it is passed down to you. We are very proud of you, son."

Dalon nodded in agreement to his wife. He was proud that his son had received such a cherished family heirloom. Link just stared at the green tunic, his fingers fondling with the soft fabric.

"Well don't just stand there like a sore thumb," Dalon said, "Go and try it on, son!"

Link quickly dove upstairs into his room. The family waited patiently as Link quickly changed his clothes. Though some of the kids tapped their feet impatiently, and Rose was starting to hum to herself, the rest remained quiet, waiting for Link to be finished changing.

Just as Dalon began to think that maybe Link had the zipper on his overalls stuck again, they heard his footsteps start to descend the stairs. Everyone looked in awe as Link walked down to the living room floor, his overalls and red shirt traded for a green tunic with matching green shorts and a green cap on his blonde head. The family, ranch hands and all, started clapping when he got down, and Link couldn't help but show himself off. Even Epona whinnied in satisfaction to the color of her master, and Link stroked her muzzle as it hung from the window.

"You look the very spitting image of your great grandfather," Inigon said, "even though I only saw him in my youth! You are very lucky parents indeed, Dalon and Nalon!"

Dalon held himself up with pride, while Nalon just blushed.

"Thanks mom and dad!" Link said when everyone stopped clapping, and he came and hugged them both. "Thank you, everyone! This is without a doubt the best birthday I ever had. I never want this moment to end!"

Everyone came and hugged or shook Link's hand in turn, and soon everyone began to head back over to the ranch hand quarters once they saw how dark it was outside. Nalon scoffed when she saw Epona still with her head out of the window.

"Is she still here?" she tittered, her arms crossed, "She should have been put back in the stables a little while ago. Can somebody get her back over there."

Inigon shook his head vigorously. "Don't look at me, mam," he said, "I'm not going anywhere near that horse after what she did earlier today. My eye still hurts." He touched the black eye to see if it was still there, and yelped when he did so.

Dalon sighed. "I don't think anybody but you and Rose are going to be able to get near that horse," he said to Link, "I hate to ask you this on your birthday, but could you take her over to the stables Link?"

"Yes, father," Link said, more than happy to take care of Epona. He walked out the door, beckoning to Epona as she did. The young horse nickered and followed along, patiently obeying her master.

As Link guided Epona by her reigns, he noticed that they weren't alone. He turned to his right to see Rose walking alongside him.

"Thought you could use some company," she said in the gloom.

"Please," Link said, "I got all the company I need for one day. That cake mom baked today was the best, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," Rose agreed, "My tummy is sore from trying to fit it in with all those mashed potatoes too. Oof!"

They laughed as they walked. Epona nickered as well. Though she couldn't understand Hylian, she could understand the tones of voice that her two new friends used, and she shared the moment of happiness with them.

Link guided Epona into the stable, with Rose following inside, regardless of the rules. She helped Link unsaddle Epona, take the reigns out of her mouth, and cleaned her of dust before they guided her back into her stall, both of them stroking her neck and muzzle all the while. Epona kept silent, not even a nicker, and enjoyed the company that they both gave to her. She silently trotted into her stall, ready for the night, and promptly lay on her legs, her eyes closed in preparation for sleep.

Link closed the door to the stall, and noticed Rose looking at him. He locked Epona's stall, and tried to ignore Rose, though she just kept staring.

Finally, Link gave up. "What?" he asked her in the gloom of the stable.

"You know," she whispered, "you look really cute in green." She giggled.

Link just winced. _Did Rose just say 'cute?'_

Link shrugged it off. _It's probably just a girl thing_, he thought, so he slowly walked back over to the stable entrance after checking on Epona one last time.

Rose followed along silently. However, before Link could protest, she swept him in her arms, and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday, Link," she whispered, before she ran off.

Link was confused. _Now she's hugging me?_ He thought. _What's gotten into her?_

Link decided not to deal with it, so he went back to the house. He noted that there was a storm coming soon, so he quickly ran inside. His parents were already up to bed, so he got in his own room, and promptly fell on the bed, not bothering to change, exhausted from the happenings of the day.

It was then that the nightmares began again, only this time, Link was truly conscious of what he was seeing.

* * *

At first, the dream was a void. He could not exactly see himself standing, but he was aware that he was standing in a black nothingness. It was then that the voice came. It was a deep, masculine voice, one that displayed great authority and power. It spoke clearly in the darkness, and Link trembled before it.

"_It has begun," _the voice spoke_, "The time to act has come upon us all, son of Dalon, heir to the Hero of Time. Long ago, this green and prosperous land has seen many forms of peace, but peace, while a gift, can swiftly become a curse. Peace should never last so long, for while the forces of good relax, evil never sleeps, and as we grow content in our lifestyle, evil chooses the time to come to act._

"_And once again, our lands are strewn headlong by conflict…"_

Link saw a large field. He recognized it as the Hyrule Field, the strip of land that existed throughout Hyrule and surrounded Lon Lon Ranch. However, this field was different; it was covered in hills and rocks. Hyrule Castle wasn't there, and Death Mountain, the largest peak in all of Hyrule, was in flames.

The formerly quiet Hyrule field suddenly erupted in noise as war cries from at least a hundred nations resonated from the south. Hundreds of Hylians, most of them wearing dark armor, charged through the land, swords drawn and shields raised. Some of them wore the garments of barbarians, while others carried so much armor that it was a wonder they could even run, and yet they all kept to the same speed, rushing through the land at high speeds. Several kinds of cavalry, mostly horses, but also some other monstrous creatures that Link couldn't identify, all rushed headlong across the field. Link looked to see that the army seemed to number by the thousands, all of them headed north.

Link was suddenly whisked away towards a small hill, one that was just about where Hyrule Castle Town should be. Upon the hill stood a brilliant figure clad in armor, his entire body gleaming silvery gray. He held a mighty sword in one hand, which would have been so heavy that not even two Hylian men would have been able to hold it up. In his other hand he held a shield, which showed the crest of the royal family.

"_Heroes rise to challenge their fate,"_ the voice continued, _"and to take on foes of all kinds. They lead their brethren to battle, fighting alongside battle brothers of every kind and distinction."_

The knight lowered his sword, pointing it towards the upcoming army. Immediatelly, hundreds upon thousands of Hylian knights, along with large Gorons, mighty Zoras, and seemingly reluctant Gerudo thieves. Though they were not running as vigorously as the Hylians or the other races, Link could see battle frenzied in their eyes, and each Gerudo swords-women raced on to the upcoming army ahead of them.

The voice continued. _"Regardless of race, wealth, or heritage, even the most hated of rivals come together to take on a common foe, and die trying to preserve their now fragile existence on their world."_

Suddenly, as if cued, the dark army transformed. Though they were still running, they began to change their appearance. Now, instead of an army of dark-clad Hylians, and army of Stalfos, Lizalfos, and an all manner of dark creatures began racing towards the silver-clad Hylians and their racial allies. The only ones that didn't changed where the armored warriors, though they now appeared lifeless, their faces covered by their armor and their bodies moving with a strange gait. Redeads, Stalchilds, and other monsters burst from the ground to follow them into battle.

"_And this foe,"_ the voice whispered, barely audible through the din, _"is by far the darkest foe that all of Hyrule has ever faced, for he exists within the very bedrock of time and space itself!"_

Link watched in horror as Lon Lon Ranch suddenly materialized in the center of the rushing armies. As both armies clashed each other, the ranch went up in flames. Link was shocked as, suddenly, the very ground began to splinter beneath the feet of the oncoming armies, as something horrifyingly evil burst from beneath Lon Lon Ranch. It let out a hellish scream as it flew into the sky, its presence suddenly blotting out the sun.

Everything went black again. But as the world faded back into existence, all that Link could see was the Knight, standing in the middle of a monstrous storm. Though his helmet was in his right hand, his face was covered in the gloom, and Link could barely make out a head full of dark-blonde hair. The knight, his face still unseeing, pointed his free hand in Link's direction. From his figure the voice boomed into the night, as if the very world itself shook.

"_You,"_ the knight said, _"must draw the sword of your birthright, and take up the Hero's _Legacy_!"_

_

* * *

_

Thunder suddenly boomed outside. Link awoke with a scream, and almost toppled over his bed. However, he could not forget the words that were spoken into his mind just before he awoke.

_Seek…me…out…_

_

* * *

_

Link looked out his window. It was well past midnight, though the storm he had seen coming earlier had grown tremendous in size. Thunder flashed in the night sky as the storm let out its full fury onto the world, rain and hail bombarding Hyrule like an invading army.

Link shuddered at the thought. Finally, after weeks of restless sleep, he could finally see the nightmare for what it really was, but was it a dream, or a prophecy? What was this evil that was about to come to Hyrule? Who was the man clad in armor?

Link shook himself. He was about to go back to sleep when, suddenly, a glowing light shone just over the horse pen in the ranch. He looked down, rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing things. Sure enough, a strange, glowing dot was flying just above the horse pen. It circled once, as if getting Link's attention, then sped off into the gloom towards the northwest.

Without a word, Link closed the shutters of his window. He got his boots on, and was just about to get himself dressed when he remembered that he had his tunic on already. Wordlessly he dove out of his room, closing the door as quietly as he could so that his parents wouldn't wake up. He tiptoed downstairs and out the door, into the maelstrom of a storm outside.

He watched as the orb dove over the corral fence, then ran into the stables. His arrival awoke many of the animals, some of them already edgy from the storm. Careful not to spook them, he jogged slowly to where Epona lay. She awoke with a start, but, realizing Link was there, she calmed down, allowing Link to pet her muzzle.

"Come on, girl," Link whispered as he unlocked her stall, "We've got to go."

She nickered, seemingly understanding Link's urgency. Link saddled her as fast as he could and got her reins in. He took her outside and quickly shut the door before mounting her. He gave a loud "Hiyahh!" and Epona took off into the night. Link almost forgot to open the gate to the corral as they ran out of the ranch and into Hyrule field, going in the direction of the small orb.

As Link rode on, only one thought pervaded his mind. _My parents are gonna kill me!_

Link rode on, finally catching sight of the strange orb. They rode pretty far from the ranch, keeping track of the strange orb. As the orb flew, Link looked back at the ranch. He knew they shouldn't get too far, otherwise they might not get back in time.

Link was almost about to turn Epona around when they suddenly came to a hill. At the top, the orb stopped, right at a gnarled and long-dead tree. A large mound of dirt rose just barely above the ground on the hill, and Link recognized it as an unmarked grave.

He dismounted Epona. The storm had stopped by this time, though the dark clouds were still in the air, and the occasional drizzle pervaded from above. Link walked slowly to the strange glowing orb, and almost gasped when he realized what it was.

Though they were barely visible in the night sky, a tiny pair of wings, roughly the shape of a dragonfly's or a butterfly's, flapped silently in the gloom, keeping the orb aloft. Link realized that this glowing orb was a fairy, though it was nothing like he had imagined. His mother had described a fairy once as being beautiful creatures, with dragonfly-like wings and covered by a glowing sphere. The glowing sphere was eminent, but Link couldn't help but notice that, while inside it glowed with an inner light, it seemed to have an outer glow of shadow. Its wings, though the back ones were dragonfly-like, where roughly in the shape of feathered wings, like a cherub's wings or a tiny bird's wings. Save for the outlines, which glowed silvery white, its wings were jet black, and were almost unrecognizable in the darkness. The fairy kept still in that one spot, flying about four feet above the ground, seemingly gazing at Link in the gloom.

"Am I still dreaming?" Link asked aloud, dismounting from Epona.

The fairy laughed, and Link could immediately tell that it was a boy. It hovered over towards Link, though it wasn't silent anymore.

"If this were a dream," the fairy said, "then it would be more like a cross between a prophecy and very lifelike sleepwalking."

Before Link could say anything in response, the Fairy came closer.

"Hold still," the fairy said, "Let me get a good look at you." It hovered around his head for a couple of seconds, exploring around his green tunic, looking at his muddy boots, and finally at his eyes.

"By Farore's Wind," the fairy said, "You are an exact image of your great grandfather!"

"My great grandfather?" Link asked, "How do you know about him?"

The fairy laughed again, this time louder, "You don't get around much, do you kid?" the fairy asked, "Do you ever wonder why people, even your parents, look at you with either pride or in awe, and why people in Kakariko village look at you and say 'there goes Link's final Legacy,' sometimes even shaking your hand for no reason?"

Link pondered for a moment. Come to think of it, now that he mentioned it, his great grandfather was quite well known, at least outside of the ranch. Though he never really gave it much thought, it was kind of suspicious that everybody seemed to know his father, who happened to be his namesake. Just why was he considered 'Link's Legacy' anyway?

The fairy suddenly perked up. "Oh great," it said, "I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Darin. I am a shadow fairy!"

"A…what?" Link asked.

"I guess you don't know about those either," Darin said, sighing, "Fairies are a rather rare race. Though we can live anywhere on Hyrule, we tend to enjoy living in areas where there is a lot of magic. As such, we are most common in areas like the Kokiri Forest, or in Zora's Domain, because magic there is plentiful. I am rare amongst my kind, because Shadow Fairies are born due to rare circumstances, sometimes without explanation at all. I can control a lot of magic, and it is considered a rare gift to be born like this."

"I thought you were just called that because you look…different," Link said.

"Well," Darin said, "I personally don't see us fairies as being very original when it comes to names."

Link smiled. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Well," Darin said, "you see-"

Before Darin could speak, a sudden rumbling, like something tunneling through he earth, began to rise all around the hill, as if something very big was digging through all of Hyrule field.

It wasn't one thing, but probably hundreds.

A bone arm rose from the ground, pulling up a skeletal body. A large, disfigured head, its lower jaw missing, stuck itself out of the ground. Yellow-green eyes stared over to where Link stood, and it suddenly gave out a very freakish giggle. It rose from the ground, and started to slowly walk over to where he stood. Around where the first skeleton rose, dozens more began to rise from the ground, all of them heading towards Link, Epona, and Darin.

Link screamed. He looked around for something to fight with. Epona whinnied in fear, though she couldn't move, as they were surrounded by the undead creatures. Darin flew up and down in a frenzy, obviously scared too.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Darin said, moving back and forth.

"What are those things?" Link half screamed, half pleaded to Darin as the monsters slowly climbed up the hill.

"They're called Stalchildren," Darin said, "Undead and vengeful spirits of children who died in battle. This is not good!"

"How can I fight them?!" Link asked. The Stalchild mob was getting nearer. Without anything to fight back, he would have to run, or climb. However, he couldn't just abandon Epona to become a snack for these monsters, so he stayed put.

"Start digging at the foot of the tree!" Darin shouted.

Link stopped cold. If he dug, he would be digging at a grave. He didn't know who's grave it was, but he did know that it would be just as freaky to see a skeleton that lay dead as much as it would to see a skeleton that was walking like it was still alive, at least enough to eat you!

"Don't just stand there!" Darin shouted, "DIG!!!!!"

Link dug between a pair of roots. Though he could barely get through, he managed to dig up a lot of dirt underneath the long dead roots. Whatever large chunks or rocks he found he tossed at the Stalchildren, knocking direct hits. However, not even a missing head or arm was going to stop these creatures, so they just kept coming. They were halfway up the hill by now, and Link was losing time. He kept digging.

Suddenly, his hands grasped a strange object. He dug further to find that it was the hilt of something, and he grabbed the dirt-covered handle. He tugged hard, pulling the object with all of his might. As he pulled, the ground beneath him gave way, and he tugged something hard out of the ground.

He noticed his eyes were closed. He opened them to see what he had in his hand. In front of him, snugly fitting in his left hand, was a short sword, just big enough for him to wield with ease. Its hilt was bright green, a small stone lodged in its tip just where the blade was sealed in place. The blade seemed to sing with its return from the earth, and he held it tightly in his hands.

He looked to see Darin whispering something at the foot of the tree. As if it had a life of its own, the tree suddenly shook, dropping from its branches a wooden shield, which had a strange, green symbol in its front.

"Pick it up!" Darin shouted to Link. Link obeyed, and put the shield in his right hand, marvelling the fact that it fit his hand snugly. He looked down at the Stalchildren below. They were almost up the hill. Epona was visibly nervous, pawing the ground with her hooves, whinnying in fear.

"What are you waiting for?!" Darin asked, "Attack them!"

"I don't know how!" Link shouted back, his sword raised comically at the nearest Stalchild. The undead skeletons giggled wickedly, clawing their way up the hill, within moments from coming upon Link and his horse.

"Darned ranchers are all alike," Darin seethed, "Just do as I say. Focus on where I am flying, and swipe at the Stalchild that I fly next to. Be careful not to attack me by a mistake!"

The shadow fairy flew over to the nearest skeleton. The lifeless bones never took notice of him as he flew just beside one of the Stalchildren. "Now Link!" He shouted, staying in place.

Link closed his eyes, set himself with grim determination, and swung. He felt the blade pass cleanly through lifeless bones, and could hear the crunch of the fragile skeleton. The stench of long dead marrow hung through the air as the Stalchild suddenly lurched, and fell apart at Link's feet, its bones turning to dust.

Link opened his eyes. His victory was shortlived; the other Stalchildren were getting closer. Darin had already flown over to the next one.

"Jab him Link!"

Link jabbed with his sword, watching the blade poke through the back of the now truly dead monster.

"Swipe again!"

Link cut another Stalchild in half.

"Again!"

Two more fell into the dust.

"Third time's the charm!"

Three more followed their dead brothers.

"Jab again!"

Link's sword punctured through the skull of a Stalchild. The critter managed to make a swipe at Link before he smashed its head on top of the rest of the skeleton, crushing it all. The skull turned to dust with the rest of the body, giving Link room to attack more. As a break between the waves of monsters came, however, he bent over in pain. He looked down, and noted the bruise on his hip. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"You did great," Darin said quickly, "but next time, you should block moves like that with your shield. You were lucky that one didn't have claws yet, otherwise you might have joined their ranks.

Link shivered, then raised his shield as another Stalchild, this one with savage claws, attacked. The claws glanced off the wood, literally falling to pieces before Link finished the job by shoving the skeleton with his sheild. The Stalchild fell, taking out several more behind it, before they all crashed in a heap on the ground at the base of the hill, their bones turning to dust.

The ruckus must have attracted more of the monsters, because Link spotted several more starting to pop up everywhere. Link could see that fighting was hopeless. So did Darin.

"Let's go!" Darin shouted.

"How?!" Link asked, "There's hundreds of them out there!

"What, and how did you get here?" Darin sarcastically remarked, "Did you fly or run like a rabbit? You've got a horse. Use her! Stalchildren may be tough, but they can get crushed as easily as a fly! Let's get out of here!"

Without a word, Link mounted on Epona. The horse obviously got the idea from her master, because she had also fought for her life. However, she had a harder time defending herself; various scratches and bruises on her legs showed where the Stalchildren managed to get her.

"Hiyahh!!!" Link shouted, kicking Epona's calf.

Epona neighed, and took off. Several Stalchildren were knocked flying, and many more were crushed by her weight, falling into the dust from whence they came. Epona ran like a lightningbolt, and Darin had a hard time catching up.

"Yikes! This horse is fast!" He shouted as he managed to get inside Link's pocket. "Remind me never to race you sometime!"

Link stayed silent. Though the Stalchildren were far behind, others were popping up all over the place. _How did they all get here?_ He asked himself. _Maybe this had something to do with my dream._

When they finally made it to Lon Lon ranch, the moon was past the clouds. It was halfway down towards the ground when Link, Epona, and Darin made it inside of the corral. Link swiftly shut the gates, locking them tight, just before the Stalchildren began to pound on them. Hundreds of them surrounded the gate, moaning and giggling in the night. Link backed away from the corral walls, visibly afraid of how many of the monsters were out there.

Suddenly, as sudden as they come, the Stalchildren left, as if they were children who got bored of some sick game. They all parted in different directions, burying themselves in different areas throughout Hyrule field. The night was quiet once again, and soon, even crickets started to chirp in the night.

"What was that all about?" Link asked.

"Stalchildren are lost souls," Darin replied, "Originally people believed that they are what happen to the Kokiri children when they leave the forest, but the fairies know better. They are like children at heart, always wanting to make new friends, in a rather sick sort of way."

Link smiled, glad that it was over. He was still shaken though; tonight he just fought for his life. He looked down at the sword in his hand. Was this the blade that was talked about in his dream?

Before Link could find any answers, he made a tremendous yawn. Boy was he tired! Epona's eyes were beginning to droop as well, and she needed rest. Link quickly got her back in the stables where she belonged, getting her into her stall. As he left the stable, he looked at the fairy floating by his side.

"Why are you still here?" Link asked, more out of curiosity than from scorn from what had happened merely minutes ago.

"Well, I haven't finished talking to you yet, have I?" The fairy asked. "It is getting late though. If I'm not mistaken your parents would be very mad if they saw you awake at this hour."

Link nodded. His parents would throw a fit, especially if they figured out that he was out at night. However, they would probably be secretly proud of what happened between him and the Stalchildren. Link wondered what Rose would think of it all.

He decided to tell her in the morning. He slowly and quietly got inside his room, and went to bed, putting on his pajamas this time as he did. Darin, seeing himself as a guest, flew into Link's cap, and fell asleep, his tiny glow barely visible in the gloom.

Link, thankfully, didn't have nightmares later that night, so he went into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

**Kerian:**I always wanted to make up an origin for Stalchildren, so there it is. What an ending for a birthday, huh? It isn't over yet, however, because Darin still has to tell Link why he's here...oh the suspense is killing me!

By the way, this is probably going to be the longest chapter that I will ever make for this story. The rest I will divide into parts, like I did earlier, though this one could have easily made two parts itself. I hope you like my story so far...

-Kerian


	5. Chapter 2: Bats and Fairies

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 2: Fairies and Bats

* * *

Link awoke with a start. What a nightmare he had last night. First he dreamt that he had seen a prophecy, then he dreamt he met a fairy, then he defeated a whole legion of Stalchildren. What's gotten into his mind? Nightmares for a whole week! He really needed to cut on the mashed potatoes before bed.

He got himself dressed. His green garb was strangely damp. Maybe it was from sweat or something. His boots were caked in mud, and yet it was dry yesterday during his birthday. What was going on?

He got his answer when he put on his hat.

"Hey!" shouted a muffled voice, "Who turned out the lights?!"

Link almost screamed. He got his hat off and looked inside. Bursting from his hat came Darin, his wings brushing against Link's nose as he flew around, the little fairy waking himself up after such a late night.

The fairy yawned, though Link couldn't see it. Fairy bodies were always concealed by a strange, spherical glow. However, he could hear Darin's yawn just fine; he was as loud as Link could probably get, the fairy's wings stretching as he flew.

"Phew, what a night!" Darin exclaimed, "I haven't worked out like that since I met that bird nesting in the lost woods. Man, I could use a breather!"

Link just stared at the fairy, still shocked after all that had happened. _So it wasn't a dream_, he thought.

"What?" Darin asked, waking Link from his stupor, "You've not seen a fairy that's sore before?"

"I've never even seen a fairy before last night," Link replied.

"That's what you get for growing up in a ranch," Darin said, zooming around the room, "You mess around with horses and cows all day long and never get a chance to explore the world."

"What's wrong with living on a ranch?" Link asked, feeling a bit defensive. He lived on the ranch his whole life, and there wasn't anything wrong with him.

"Well, for starters," Darin began, "It gets too hot in the day, and its way too dusty. What's more, it smells. Now don't get me wrong, the forest can smell too, especially after weeks of rain. Phew! I tell you, you don't look at a flower the same way after it's been soaking for days under freezing rain and has had contact with all the other debris washed around during a rainfall, that's for sure!"

Link was really confused now. What did this guy mean about a forest? He didn't really mean like the Kokiri Forest, did he?

"Oh, that's right," Darin said, "I almost forgot why I'm here. You've got to come back with me to Kokiri Forest. The Deku Tree wants to meet you!"

"Wait a second," Link said, his hands raised, "Slow down for a moment. What are you saying? Are you expecting me to leave the ranch at all after what happened last night, and go with you to some forest just because a tree wants to talk to me?"

"Uh, yeah," Darin replied, floating down to rest on Link's dresser, "You've got to. Not only is it because the Deku Tree asked for you, but because you are supposed to do something special for him. I'd expect more from the descendant of the Hero of Time."

"Who is this 'Hero of Time?'?" Link asked, even more confused now. He had heard something about a hero of time in his dream, though he dismissed it as something like a title, not really important. Things were getting really confusing all of a sudden.

"Geez!" Darin shouted, "You've got to be kidding me! Descendant of the most historical man in Hyrule history, and he doesn't even know it?! How can all of Hyrule's destiny revolve around one small ignorant boy like you?"

Link almost felt like swatting the little bug of a fairy.

Darin sighed, and rustled his wings. "Well, if I'm going to tell you," he said, "you'd better get comfortable, because this is going to be one heck of a long story…"

* * *

_Long ago, at least a hundred years ago, Hyrule was once in mortal peril. An evil King, Ganondorf, had taken control over the land of Hyrule, and had created a tyrannical rule over the land. Nobody could stand up to him, because he sought power beyond imagining. He had taken a piece of one of the most important objects in Hyrule's history, the Triforce. The Triforce was a legendary object that would grant the user a single wish if he touched it. If the person who made the wish was pure of heart, Hyrule would go into a state of peace and prosperity, and the land would be free of evil for a long time. However, if evil were to touch the Triforce, all of the land would fall to shadow, and the world would suffer under the grasp of darkness._

_A chosen one came from the darkness, one destined to save Hyrule from shadow. He was the Hero of Time, destined to free the land of evil and purge Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf. With the Master Sword, a mighty blade that no evil force could touch, and the power of the Seven Sages, mystical beings that were once ordinary mortals destined to help the Hero to imprison the evil one forever, the Hero set out to defeat Ganondorf, and free the land from his grasp. With the Ocinara of Time, an instrument passed down by the royal family, and with the help of the Triforce of Courage, he set out, and defeated Ganondorf._

_With the help of Princess Zelda, the now legendary monarch of Hyrule, the Hero of Time vanquished Ganondorf, and saved Hyrule from destruction. Since Hyrule was free, the Hero of Time was given the chance to relive his years in Hyrule the way they should be, as he was chosen as a small boy to become the hero. However, he did not stop his adventures there, and instead set out on a new journey, hoping to return to the timeline that was once his own, and have a chance with being with the one woman he truly loved. For years he wondered the fabric of time and space, until he returned once again, even though it seemed like merely but three months since he left. He married the girl he loved, whose father owned a grand ranch, and chose to live the rest of his days in peace and harmony…_

_That hero's name…was Link…_

* * *

Link sat through the whole story. When it was over, he looked down at himself. Could his great grandfather really have been the Hero of Time, and saved Hyrule from destruction? If he was, then that would mean that Malon, his great grandmother, was the farm girl that his great grandfather loved, and that he, Link, was the descendant of…

Link felt almost as excited as he did when he got Epona on his birthday. The Hero of Time! It was hard to believe, and yet it made perfect sense nonetheless.

"So," Darin said after catching his breath from talking so much, "Will you come with me to see the Great Deku Tree?"

Link looked up at the shadow fairy. "You still haven't answered my first question," he said.

"I thought that the story would lay to rest any doubts," Darin said agitatedly, "Are you still doubting that you are the descendant of-"

"The Hero of Time?" Link finished, agitated with the little fairy, "No, there are no doubts, but I still don't want to go out there. I almost got killed last night because I followed you over to that grave, and I am still not sure that I want to follow you around again. Sure last night we got out okay, but what about the next time, and what if it's something worse? No, I'm staying right here on this ranch, regardless."

"Your great grandfather held the Triforce of Courage," Darin said in disbelief, "he was the greatest hero in all of Hyrule, and yet here his descendant stands before me, a coward. So much for my dreams of meeting you, and to think I thought I would like you."

"Fine," Link said, "I'm going down to eat. Stay here, my parents might not take kindly to a fairy in the house."

"Fine!" Darin shouted, "I'm not hungry anyway!"

* * *

Link almost slammed the door behind him as he went downstairs. He was mad. How can that fairy expect him to go on an adventure, when he was just barely 11 years old? He had just barely gotten out with his life last night, and he wasn't planning on risking his life like that again.

He walked down to the kitchen table, and plopped himself down, barely remembering to say good morning to his parents. He grabbed a plate full of sausage and eggs, and began to eat.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Nalon said, pouring a cup of tea for herself and some coffee for Dalon, "You slept in quite late. I hope you enjoyed your birthday yesterday."

Link nodded in acknowledgement, and kept eating. Dalon and Nalon glanced at each other. Something was wrong with Link for some reason this morning. He was usually happy during this hour. Nalon beckoned Dalon, who in turn was about to shrug before he saw his wife with the spatula. Coughing to let her know that he got the message, he asked "Link, what's eating you son? You don't seem yourself this morning."

Link stopped eating, and sighed. "Mom, dad," he said, "was my grandfather the Hero of Time?"

His mother dropped her plate onto the countertop, almost knocking its contents off. The two of them glanced at each other.

"Where did you hear that?" Dalon asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"I picked it up somewhere," Link mentioned, "Is it true?"

"Son," Nalon said, "Understand that we felt it was in your best interest that you didn't know. You see, if you knew that your great grandfather was the Hero of Time, you might have gotten ideas of adventures and other such things. We needed you here at the ranch more than anything. If you thought of going out to have adventures when you were just a boy, that you might try something foolish and hurt yourself. We planned on telling you on your next birthday, but we didn't want to see you-"

"We didn't want to see you go off on some foolish wild goose chase, risking your neck when you should be here attending to life on the ranch!" Dalon said, pounding his fist on the table. "Now, I don't go to disrespect your great grandfather, as I knew him too when I was young, but we need more people here at the ranch more than ever since the economy boost. Since there has been more demand for goods, life has been a handful for us, which is why we need you here more than ever. If you get it in your head to go on some foolish adventure, it could ruin the ranch, which is why we never told you!"

"I'm sorry," Link said, ashamed about bringing it up, "I just thought I would ask, that's all."

"Who told you in the first place?" Dalon asked.

Link sighed, and explained about what happened last night. He explained about how the thunderstorm woke him up (he didn't mention the nightmares), and how he met Darin and was attacked by the Stalchildren, barely making it back as it was.

"Link, I-" Nalon began with concern, but she was cut off by Dalon.

"Quiet, honey," he said, "Son, I want you to get rid of that fairy, and then put your green tunic away. It's going in storage where it belongs. And then I want you to put up Epona's saddle and reins. You are not going to ride her for the rest of the summer, is that clear?"

"But dad, I-"

"Is that clear?!"

Link sighed, keeping all the willpower that he could from crying, "Yes, father," he whispered.

"Now, since you went out last night against the rules, you need punished," Dalon began, but before he could finish, there was a sudden rumble in the ground. The rumble was followed by a crash and a groan, and soon people outside were screaming.

"Din's Fire what was that?!" Dalon shouted.

Link was out the door before anyone could stop him. He gazed outside in shock. The storage tower had risen five feet off of the ground, its foundations pushed up by a tremendous amount of earth. In the sky, hundreds of Keese and Quay, disturbed from their nightly rest, where flying about, agitated at the disturbance of their home. Link wasn't sure, but he thought he heard someone, a girl, screaming from the top of the tower.

Dalon and Nalon came outside just behind Link. Before they could react, Inigon had run over towards them.

"Dalon, Nalon, help me!" Inigon shouted.

"What is it Inigon?" Dalon asked.

"It's Rose," Inigon said, "I keep telling her not to go up the Storage Tower, but she must have done it again. She's up there, and she must be trapped and can't get down. The tower might go down any second!"

"Where's Link?" Nalon suddenly asked. Everyone looked around, but the little boy in green was nowhere in sight.

Link had rushed up the stairs. His best friend was in danger, and it was probably his fault to begin with. He couldn't just sit by and let her be in danger! He had to do something.

He barged into his room. Darin was looking outside when Link came in.

"Alright, you win!" Link said, swiftly getting the small sword and the shield from beneath the bed.

"What changed your mind," Darin asked, "other than the fact that you're friend is in trouble?"

"Let's just say that I lost my reason for being here," Link said. He noticed that a scabbard was with the sword. Though he didn't recall bringing one, he got it anyway, and hooked it on the belt that was given to him on his birthday. It was a perfect fit, along with the shield. He got his bandanna that he got from Garn, and also packed the rope that his dad gave him when he was nine. He put them in his pack, along with his Ocinara, which he felt would come in handy."

"You know," Darin said after Link was suited up, "You look a lot like your great grandfather, especially with the Kokiri Sword and that Deku Shield. You'd fit fine in Kokiri Village!"

The Kokiri Sword. _So that's what you're called_, he said to himself as he peeked at the blade's hilt on his back. "Let's go!" Link said.

"Right behind you!" Darin replied.

* * *

Link decided to not rush out the door, so he jumped out a window. He ran over to the Cucco coop, much to the surprise of his parents and the ranch hands that were gazing up at the tower.

"Watch out!"

"Where's Link going?"

"Is that a fairy flying next to him?"

Link ignored them all, and dove inside. The cuccos were in frenzy with what was going on next to their previously humble abode. Link went through the loose wall board, and dove underneath the opening on the side of the tower wall, which was raised five feet in the air by an ever growing mound of earth beneath it. Link crawled through the tunnel space inside, Darin tucked away in his pocket, and came out of the other side of the barricaded door.

He looked around. The room was empty of Keese, and he didn't see any rats anywhere, so he felt relatively safe. He looked up at the ladder, and noticed something odd. Someone, or rather something, was probably in the room before he got here, because the ladder had been lifted seven feet off the ground. Unless 10 year old girls had the strength of fully grown men, it couldn't have been Rose, so Link could only imagine what had gotten inside.

He looked around. The ladder was too high up for him to reach, and since it was blocking the trapdoor up, he couldn't use his rope to climb up. He had to figure out how to get it down.

"Darin," Link said, "A little help here?"

"Got it!" Darin flew up. He looked at where the ladder was hung. "It looks like this thing's blocking the only way up, so you can't climb unless you brought it down."

Dang. Link would need a grown up for this one. Unless he got somebody to help, he wouldn't be able to get further up, and saving Rose would be too late.

"Wait a sec," Darin said as he hovered by the ladder, "This rack that's holding the ladder is real rusty. I bet if you hit it with something, you could get it to fall without a problem."

"Can you use magic?" Link asked.

"Nope," Darin said, "I used all my stores on my way over here, and last night I had to use that spell to get the Deku Shield for you, which emptied my stores of energy. We're going to have to get this down the hard way. Any ideas?"

Link looked around. He wouldn't dare try to throw his sword; he might hurt himself, or break the blade. Using the rope was also not a good idea, because the ladder might come right on top of him and break. Link looked for anything he could use to get the ladder down.

Nothing particular caught his eye; a few rusty nails, some old boards, and Keese droppings. However, he did notice something that he didn't see yesterday; originally hidden behind a bunch of boxes, there was a rather big treasure chest, kind of like the one that held his Kokiri Tunic that his mom gave him for his birthday.

He immediately ran over to it. Clicking open the seal, he peered inside. He smiled and almost jumped in, grabbing the useful equipment inside. He pulled it out, and gazed at it.

Darin flew down to see what Link was holding. "Wow!" Darin said, "That's a Fairy Slingshot. Your great grandfather had one when he was trying to kill a monster inside of the Deku Tree. He was a really good shot with it!"

A fairy slingshot. The weapon wasn't really much. It was just a stick of polished wood, curved together to make a wishbone, with a very tight piece of fabric attached to it. It also had a small cup-shaped piece meant to hold the ammo, and also for the person to hold the fabric. He looked at the bag of ammunition that came with it; inside were about 20 or so hard nuts, perfect to be used as ammo for the slingshot.

He got one out, and planted it into the slingshot. He pulled back hard, and took aim at the piece of metal holding the ladder up. He concentrated hard, and fired.

The metal piece broke with a snap. The ladder fell, hitting the ground with a large "Thump." The ladder was still in one piece, and looked just like it did when he found it yesterday.

"You are starting to impress me, Link," Darin said, "Keep up the good work." He flew over to the treasure chest. "Hey, here's something else!"

Link peered inside to find a small bag. He picked it up. It was about as big as his slingshot, and looked almost like a wallet. It had a symbol kind of like the one on his shield, though it was a darker green.

"Hey," Darin said, "I've seen one of those before. It's supposed to be a Kokiri's Bust Bag. They call it that because it can hold just about anything and not bust, or change its shape. It's magically enchanted to hold a lot of space within a tiny bag without even adding on weight! They're handy, but pretty rare."

Link strapped it on his belt buckle on his tunic. Yet another perfect fit. Things like this were starting to annoy him. He did the same with the ammo pack for his Slingshot, and put the slingshot alongside it. He then put his own pack inside the Kokiri Bag. Amazingly, the bag almost seemed to swallow it, without indication that it was even there. When he pulled his pack back out, it looked the same, without even a change in size or a sparkle to indicate a shift in magic. He put the pack back inside, and put the ammunition pack for the fairy slingshot on the belt loop on his tunic. A perfect fit. Link was starting to get annoyed by all this.

* * *

Link swiftly went up the ladder to the second floor. Darin followed close behind, keeping watch for possible sneak attacks as they went up. When Link got to the top, however, he realized that they hit a snag.

The crawlspace that he and Rose used to use to get up to the fourth level of the tower was gone. It had been crushed, completely annihallated by a tremendous claw, and denying them both safe passage up. Link sighed and looked over at his new companion.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"I guess we go the long way around," the shadow fairy replied.

Link got over the ladder, drew his sword and shield, and walked over to the main room of the second floor.

It wasn't much to look at. It was a small room, an open space with plenty of boxes, either sealed tightly or invaded previously by rats and Keese. However, the room seemed empty, and quiet. Link could almost hear each tip toe he made across the creaking wood, and could almost hear his heart beat.

When he was about to call it safe, a sudden squeaking noise got his attention.

"Watch out!" Darin shouted, as a horde of angry rats came and attacked the intruders to their home.

Link got down, taking swipes at the rats with his sword and shield. Though they were rats, Link couldn't help but notice that they were a lot bigger, at least 3 feet bigger. These rats were humongous, nothing like the rats that would scurry about whenever he and Rose would move around the tower.

He defended himself as best as he could. Suddenly, one particularly large rat came up and tried to pounce on Link. Almost instinctively, he raised his sword and pointed it straight at the oncoming rat. There was a squelch, a light squeak, and then Link felt something wet run down his hand.

He opened his eyes. He almost wished that he hadn't. The rat was impaled from its gullet to its back with the Kokiri sword, its eyes closed in death. Red blood oozed down the sword and past Link's hand. The other rats, terrorized at the spectacle of their largest member, fled the scene as fast as they could.

Link just sat their, the rat still on his sword. The stench of death rang in his nostrils, and he almost puked. He dropped the sword, and sat very still.

"This is the first time you shed blood, isn't it?" Darin asked, hovering just above Link's head.

Link nodded, staring out one of the windows of the tower. A tear fell off of his eye as he gazed down at the creature whose life he took away like wind carries dust.

"I'm sorry Link," Darin said, his voice in great grief for his new friend, "But sometimes lives must be taken in order to accomplish the goals of a hero. Maybe you will understand that someday."

Link just sat their silently.

"Come on," Darin said, brushing Link with his wings, "Get up, or those rats will come back."

Link kept silent.

"Get up," Darin shouted, "You have to save your friend, now GET UP!"

Link blinked the shock away. Rose. He had forgotten about her. He had to get her out of the tower before it was too late.

He got up. Mentally begging for forgiveness, he reached down and pulled the Kokiri sword out of the rat, wiping the blood on the rat's fur pelt. He wiped his bloodstained hand on the rat before he ran over to the next room of the second floor.

* * *

This one wasn't quite as expected. As soon as they opened the door, Link and Darin knew they were in trouble. Inside, at least a hundred Keese had been roosting, ignoring the cries of their fellow bats, and perching in sleep. However, the arrival of intruders had woken them up.

And they were mad!

Link barely had time to raise his shield before a swarm of Keese came charging in. The frenzied bats literally battered themselves against the Deku shield, their wings pounding on it in a mad rage of leathery bodies. Link kept his shield up, but also attacked with his sword, driving the Keese off as best as he could. Though he was painfully aware of it, dead or injured bodies of Keese that fell before his sword littered the floor. Many of the Keese went off to find better prey instead.

"Yikes!" Darin shouted. Link looked up to see his fairy friend flying about in the room, several Keese following him.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invitation?!" Darin shouted as he flew as fast as he could, "Shoot the darned things!"

Link got out his slingshot. He loaded one of the nuts, and took a shot at several of the Keese. Every shot made its mark, the Keese getting hit in the wings and disabled, or directly in the head and stunned. Link felt a little better with his choice of weapons, as the slingshot stunned instead of killed. However, he knew that eventually he will need the sword again, so he made sure that he was ready just in case.

Darin floated down gently after all the Keese chasing him were gone. The rest of them quickly sped off, knowing far too well that they would regret sticking around with a savage boy and his slingshot nearby. Link stood in exhausted triumph, glad that he managed to get rid of the bats.

"Quick," Darin said, "Grab as many nuts as you can. Keese like to carry these things around."

Link looked around to notice that several of the kinds of nuts that were used as the slingshot's ammunition were littered on the ground. He grabbed as many as he could, and stuffed as many as possible in the small ammunition pack on his belt. He then sheathed his new Fairy Slingshot in a small loop that was just about the size of the slingshot's handle, and then quickly ran up the stairs of the tower to the third floor.

Again, Link knew they were in trouble. The third floor was a large, single room, known for its open windows and its nooks and crannies in the woodwork. Those small flaws in the wood were perfect nesting places for yet another flying creature, one by far worse than Keese.

Quays.

Link looked up at the beaked reptiles. Quays were known for their savagery. Though they had a diet consisting of fish, insects, or even carrion, Quays were known to attack creatures far larger than themselves whenever they feel that their territory is invaded. Since they were always in the sky, that pretty much meant everywhere. Quays were also known to be able to get very big, though common ones are usually only a bit larger than a Keese.

The difference between both, however, was that Quays had sharp beaks.

Link raised his shield, and not a moment too soon. The Quays, spotting the intruders with their sharp eyes, dive-bombed the Hylian boy. Link could feel many of the sharp beaks attempting to make their way through the wood, only to get stuck or to break on the hard Deku Shield. Link wasted no effort to killing the monstrous Quays; they had attacked and almost killed many animals on the ranch, so he saw that the world was better off without them.

Darin was having a hard time of his own. The Quays, like the Keese before them, saw him as befitting as a light snack. Darin flew around as fast as he could, though the Quays were catching up, their agile bodies able to match almost every twists and turns that Darin could pull off. He was starting to get tired, and just when he was about to become a snack…

_BAM!_ A hard nut struck the beak of the Quay just behind the shadow fairy. The bird took a nosedive before sticking its already injured beak into the hard wood, stuck fast. Nut by nut shot out at the Quays in the air, driving them away from Darin as he flew.

"What took you so long?" Darin shouted down at Link, who was firing the Fairy Slingshot with great accuracy.

"It isn't exactly a picnic down here, is it?" Link asked, hitting a Quay with the handle of his slingshot. The reptile hissed in rage and flew off, but two more came to take its place.

Suddenly, just when the duo was about to become overwhelmed, a chilling squawk filled the air. As if on cue, the other Quays took off and flew away; even the injured ones did their best to fly off, though there were many broken wings, ruined beaks, and cuts that would prove fatal amongst the ranks of the injured.

Darin floated down to where Link stood. Link had another nut loaded in the slingshot, readying himself for whatever was about to come next.

"Well," Darin panted, "That could have been a lot worse."

The squawk, nearer this time, rang out in the tower. Link looked over to an outside window, and almost wet himself. With a crash, a tremendous Quay, as big as a man, flew inside the tower. It let out a tremendous squawk as it flew in, circling the two menacingly.

"That's one Big Quay!!!" Darin shouted. Link kept his slingshot ready, keeping close aim at the tremendous winged reptile.

The Quay flapped its huge wings, circling the air above Link and Darin. Link judged whether the time was right, and shot a Deku nut at the creature's beak.

The nut bounced off. The Quay screeched, the sound pervaded through the tower. Link and Darin covered their ears as the screech broke the glass on the windows around the tower. The Quay flew about, and suddenly landed, spreading its wings like a tremendous cloak. It glared over at Link from where it stood, its beak opening and snapping shut in a display of violent rage.

"Quays that big only have certain weak spots," Darin said, looking over at the monstrous bird-like reptile.

"What do we do?" Link asked, loading his slingshot again and taking aim.

"Aim at me," the fairy said, "I'll fly over to where his weak spot should be. You can take it from there."

The Shadow fairy flew over to the Big Quay. The reptile, totally focused on Link, ignored the tiny snack of a fairy, exactly what Darin wanted. He looked around on the thing's neck.

There! A ridge on the head, right above the spinal cord. One shot there, and the Quay would be stunned worse than a Poe in broad daylight.

"Right here!" Darin shouted, "Now!"

Link shot his slingshot. The nut directly struck the ridge on the Quay. The hideous reptile contorted, its wings misshapen, and was almost completely still, twitching like crazy.

"Get him with your sword!" Darin shouted.

Link needed no second bidding. He drew the Kokiri Sword, and proceeded to make mincemeat out of the creature. He cut from the back of the Quay on down to its front, blood spilling from the animal. The Quay squawked, and suddenly rose, the attack breaking its stun.

Link jumped back just as the Quay struck the ground with its beak. The creature crawled over to Link on all fours, its eyes glaring menacingly. Link knew he was in trouble. Before the Quay could react again, he sheathed his sword and grabbed his slingshot, directly hitting the spot again.

The Quay was down once more, unable to move. This time, Link decided to deal with the bird once and for all. He made a flying leap, and brought the sword straight down, piercing through the creature's back and through its stomach.

The Quay roared. Link jumped back again, readying himself.

He didn't need to. The Quay twitched again, and suddenly fell over, its body relieving itself of life. Link watched in astonishment as the creature started to burn with an unnatural fire, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Well," Darin said, "I'll be…"

Link looked around. He spotted what he was looking for; an old piece of cloth. He wiped his sword off, taking care not to cut himself, and quickly cleaned himself of the Quay's blood. He sheathed the Kokiri sword, and proceeded to pick up the nuts off of the ground.

When his bag was full, he quickly went over to the ladder that led to the top floor. Darin kept a close watch from behind, making sure that they weren't sneaked up on by a passing Quay as they went up.

* * *

Link made it to the top. He quickly panted for breath before looking around. He could have sworn that Rose was up here.

"Link?"

He spun around. Rose was hiding in a corner, her face full of tears.

"Link," Rose whispered, "You came to rescue me…"

She came out of hiding. Link sighed with relief.

"At least you're okay," Link said.

"Link," Rose said, "Is that a fairy?"

Link turned his head. Darin was hovering right next to him.

"Hi!" Darin said, "You must be the one they call Rose."

Rose nodded her head. Darin flew over to her, spinning around her body.

"She seems to be okay," Darin said, "A little shook up, mind you, but not injured."

"We'd better get going," Link said, "There's no telling if those Quay's will get back here."

"Link," Rose said, "Is that a sword?"

Link looked down at his weapons. He must have looked quite the sight.

"Um," Link said, "Long story…"

Rose smiled, but then gasped. "Link," she said, "I forgot to tell you. We've got to get out of here! It's not safe here anymore. There's something hiding, it's going to come and get us-"

Suddenly, she screamed. The floor underneath her gave way, and she disappeared into a very long hole.

"Rose!!!" Link shouted, peering into the hole.

"Link, watch out!"

Link looked up. There was a crashing sound, and pieces of the roof above them suddenly collapsed. Link dove to one side. Though the roof didn't collapse, a big chunk of it had fallen and covered the hole where Rose fell.

"Rose!" Link shouted again.

"Link, it's not over yet!"

Link dove backwards as something big squawked just above them. A pair of giant Quays, not quite as big as the first one but big nonetheless, came flying through the hole they made on the roof. One of them landed on all fours while the other soared through the air above them, circling the two morsels with ease.

Link was well prepared for them. Nuts went flying from his slingshot as he took aim at the two monsters. Both were stunned quickly, their wings twitching in protest as they tried to get up. Link went to the closest of the two first and struck with his sword, puncturing its wing. He came up to the other and stabbed it in the chest, the Kokiri Sword piercing through flesh and bone.

Though they both were wounded, neither Quay was willing to give up just yet. The one who's wing was cut badly crawled on all fours, intending on stabbing Link with its beak. Link parried its jabs with his sword, keeping his shield between him and the deadly beak. The other Quay flew about in the air, ready to dive-bomb whenever it got the chance.

"Come back here you gecko with wings!" Darin shouted as he went up and rammed himself into the flying Quay. "Your momma was a pigeon and your daddy was a salamander! Take that!"

The Quay, more annoyed than hurt, squawked and screeched in protest. The Quay on the ground looked up at its companion. Link took full advantage of it. His slingshot fired again twice more. Both Quays hit the ground in a heap, and were no match for his sword strikes. His sword cut the one that was flying, and his second jab went right up the beak of the one that was on the ground.

The Quays roared. Link stood back as one of them went up in smoke, fire blazing in its body. It disappeared like smoke in the wind, bones and all completely turned to dust.

Another squawk caused Link to turn to the other Quay. Though it was still alive, it was no match for Link. It flew as best as it could off of the ground before colliding with the debris in the hole. Link shot it again as it flew off, and the creature fell to the ground below. Link managed to hear a thud and a crowd of people gasp or scream in shock.

Link peered over the edge. Like the two before it, the Quay went up in smoke, its remains blowing away in the wind. The crowd below looked up at Link as he peered down. He thought they were going to scold him for sure, and was almost about to duck back.

Instead, Link heard cheering below. He looked down in surprise to see his family and the ranch hands clapping their hands and calling out his name. He didn't know why, but it felt good to hear his family and friends cheer him on. He waved down at them before getting back from the side of the wall.

"Hey, Link," Darin called out, "Come over here and see this!"

Link walked over to where Darin was hovering. There was another treasure chest, this one already open. Inside was a bunch of green, corked bottles. Some of them were broken, though most of them were still intact.

"Yes!!!" Darin shouted, "Quickly, uncork one of those and pour it on me!"

"What?" Link asked.

"Just do it, quick! That big one down there will do."

Link picked up one of the bigger ones. It was filled with some kind of liquid. Link uncorked it, and took a whiff of what was inside. The smell was a cross between sweet and bitter, like his mother's herbal tea. He carefully poured it on top of the fairy, who danced around as the green liquid caressed over his tiny body.

"Yes!" he said, "Feel that energy! At last, I feel restored again!"

"What is this stuff?" Link asked as the green smelling liquid that landed on the floor dissolved into the air.

"This," Darin said as he danced around in his makeshift shower, "is a really powerful potion that restores magic. They can be found almost everywhere. Magic wielders use this stuff when they run out of energy to perform even the simplest of spells. I can do magic again!"

"Really?" Link asked, wondering if he should take some. He reached down for one of the smaller bottles.

"Don't waste it," Darin said, "People who haven't learned any spells or magic could drink all they want, and it won't effect them any more than water. I'd put some in your bag though. You never know when we might need it."

Link did as he was told. He put another one of the bigger bottles inside, as well as a few of the smaller ones. He made sure that there were some left before he tightened the bag again and made his way to the hole in the floor.

"Do you think we should go down?" Darin asked, but his question was answered when Link suddenly jumped. "Well," Darin said, "The kid's got guts, that's for sure," and he followed Link down the hole.

* * *

Link slid down thick wood and smooth stone, breaking his fall as he did. He didn't know how far down the hole went, so he didn't want to crash and break something if he fell. He looked down to see a faint glow at the bottom of the hole, deep within the earth.

When he landed, he looked around. He was in some kind of a basement, and yet it was so deep within the ground that there wasn't any way of getting back up. There wasn't any walls, though it was all made of earth, as if it was a tremendous cave dug deep into the ground. He noticed all around the ceiling was the stone and wood foundations that supported the tower, which was now higher up than it should be. He guessed that they were at least below the ranch, though how deep he could not tell.

There was a rustle, and a very faint whimper, as if made by a tiny little puppy that lost its way home. Link turned around to see Rose, who was hiding in a corner again.

"Rose!" Link said, but Rose didn't move. She just stared at Link, or, rather, behind him.

"Uh, Link," Darin said, "You'd better get your sword now!"

Link turned around. There wasn't anything there. But then he noticed the dirt falling off from above him. He looked up, and almost screamed.

There, clinging to the ceiling, was the biggest rat that ever walked out of the gates of Hell!

The big monster jumped down. Link noticed that it carried a very poorly made sword. On top of its head was a makeshift crown, spikes and pieces of shiny trash dotting it from place to place. The rat's eyes glowed with a very deadly fury, and it roared as it looked down at the new intruders.

Link got out his sword and shield, and got himself into a fighting stance. The rat slowly circled them, its big body moving about on very stubby legs. Link noticed its feet, which were clawed, exactly like the claws that had wrecked most of the tower above them.

"What is that thing?!?" Link asked.

"A PagRat!" Darin answered, "They are considered the kings of rats. They get huge!"

"I can see that!" Link muttered back.

"No need to get sarcastic," Darin replied.

The giant rat raised its sword.

"Link, move!"

Link obeyed the shadow fairy. The tremendous sword collided with the ground. Link tried to counter attack the rat, but its giant tail suddenly blocked his sword. Link noticed how the tail was really thick; one swipe from that would knock him unconscious.

The PagRat did something that Link would have never suspected; it laughed! Not a big laugh, mind you, but it at least chuckled darkly. The rat got its sword out of the ground, and began circling them both again.

"PagRats have only one weak spot," Darin said, "Though it's kind of hard to get at them. They hate getting touched in the belly."

"What do I do?" Link asked, blocking a quick blow from the rat's crude sword.

"Working on it," Darin said as he flew around the giant vermin. Link dodged and blocked a couple of blows from the giant rat as Darin tried to find a way to get the rat to reveal its big belly.

"I got it!" Darin shouted, "PagRats love their crowns more than anything. Try knocking it off."

"How should I do that?" Link asked.

"I don't think it can come off by itself," Darin said, noting the craft of the big crown, "Try aiming at that weird looking eye in its center. I've never seen anything like that before."

Link looked up. A purple and yellow eye with a black pupil was in the center of the crown. Link quickly got out the Fairy Slingshot, and fired.

The crown flew off with a "pop!" The PagRat swiftly lifted its hands to feel for its crown. It gave out a very loud "Squeak," and started to move around like crazy, its mind confused as it tried to look for its crown. Link dove, and struck three times at the giant rat's belly. The rat squealed in pain, but counterattacked with its giant tail. Link felt himself fly backwards before hitting the ground hard.

The PagRat put its crown back on, and picked up its sword, which it had dropped in its confusion. With one hand clutching its injured belly, it came up to Link, who was laying on the floor.

"Come on Link," said Darin in a panicked voice, "Get up. This shouldn't end like this!"

The PagRat chuckled, and raised its sword, its hand leaving its injured belly as it did so.

"Get up, kid," Darin said, "Get up!"

The rat's sword went higher.

"Link!" Rose shouted at last, "Wake up!!!"

The PagRat's sword was almost touching the ceiling.

Link suddenly opened his eyes. He shouted a war cry, and dove at the rat. He plunged the Kokiri Sword straight into the belly of the monster rat.

The rat stood in disbelief. It suddenly groaned, falling backwards in despair. Link pulled the Kokiri Sword out of the rat as it began to spin around in a dizzy death throe. The rat gave one last choking cry before falling over on its back, dead. It's body suddenly went up in blue flames, burning itself away into dust.

Link shook himself off. He wiped the Kokiri Sword of blood with the cloth that he had used earlier, and then sheathed it.

He turned around, and was almost knocked backwards when Rose dove up and hugged him.

"Link!" she shouted, squeezing him tightly, "You silly boy! You could have gotten yourself killed. Oh, thank you for saving me!"

"Uh," Link managed to say, "Your welcome. Rose, you're choking me. Can you let go now?"

"Um, sorry to break up the reunion," Darin said, "but it's time to go now."

Link looked around. Whatever magic that had pushed the tower up, it was gone not hat the PagRat was dead. Link looked around in horror as the tower slowly started to move back into its position, which meant that the foundations would collapse on them all!

"Hold on everybody," Darin said, "I can get us out of here. Hold still."

Darin quickly cast a spell. A strange glowing light shone beneath Link's and Rose's feet. Darin quickly sped over in the makeshift portal as the three of them teleported away from the PagRat's lair, leaving it behind forevermore.

* * *

When the three of them landed, it was right in front of the horse pen. They watched in amazement as the storage tower righted itself, its foundations back where they belong. Hundreds of thousands of Keese and Quays flew off away from the tower, deciding it better off to leave the place for good. The rats seemingly did as well, and Link was astonished to see them all scurry off out of the corral to the Hyrule Field beyond.

Link and Rose were suddenly swept up by the ranch hands, who had witnessed them returning. Link realized he was a hero. Everyone was cheering him on, congratulating him for rescuing Rose. The children looked up at him in awe and wonder, and Link felt like a true hero.

"Link?"

Link turned around. His father was standing away from the crowd. Link got set down, and he walked over to his dad.

"Yes father?" Link asked.

Dalon could only just look at the tower, then at Link, then back at the tower, then back at Link. Link almost thought that his father was going to scold him again, when suddenly, his father hugged him.

"You almost gave your old man a heart attack!" Dalon said, putting his hands on his son's shoulders, "Did you really go up there and save Rose?"

Link nodded. Suddenly, Darin poked himself out from Link's hat.

"He certainly did save Rose, sir," Darin said, "Believe me, it wasn't exactly a picnic up there!"

Dalon just stared at the shadow fairy. "I guess that what you told me about this guy was true, wasn't it?"

Link nodded. Darin hovered around the kids in the ranch, who were all very perplexed and excited about seeing a fairy.

Dalon looked over at his son. "Link," he said, "I just want you to know, I'm sorry about earlier. I can see that it is your destiny to have adventures. It always has been, ever since you were born. I guess I just wanted you to always be around, so that I can watch you grow up, instead of be gone most of the time on some crazy wild goose chase."

"Dad," Link said, "It isn't exactly a wild goose chase." Link told him about the nightmares for the past week, and how the one last night contributed to his discovery of Darin.

"So," Dalon said, "even the spirits are trying to take you away from me. It's alright though, I understand. You were always the target of something greater than a ranch life. It's in your blood to go adventuring. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry dad," Link replied, "I won't."

Dalon hugged Link again, tears welling in his eyes. "You can take Epona if you want to," Dalon said, "She's your horse, so it's the least we can do."

"Don't worry," Link said, "I'm not going just yet. I still have to get ready."

"I know," Dalon said, "I just want you to be careful, that's all."

Link walked with his dad over to the house. Once again, he felt that he had made his dad proud, and that he truly had something to be thankful for. His dad loved him, and Link felt that he belonged.

He was glad that he didn't have to go just yet…

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Holy cow (pardon the pun; it's a ranch)! So, what did you guys think of the PagRat? Pretty interesting, wasn't it? I wanted to get a boss that was themed from the tower and, at the same time, was original in comparison to the rest of the Legend of Zelda games. By the way, the mysterious eye on the PagRat's crown isn't normal. More to come on that later.

Sorry this one took so long. This could have easily made two parts of a chapter, couldn't it?

-Kerian


	6. Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins…

* * *

Link was sore. After what had happened earlier that day, he felt as if he couldn't move a muscle. It was no wonder; having killed a small army of Keese, Quays, and giant rats, as well as having to defend himself from three Giant Quays and a PagRat, he discovered the hard way that it wasn't exactly the average routine exercise for an 11 year old.

He looked at the stuff on his bed. Since all the Keese and Quays were gone, the tower had officially become open to everyone again, and all of the ranchers were busy repairing the damage done when the PagRat attacked. Seeing as that was the case, he was allowed to gather as many supplies as possible from the upstairs areas. He kept track of everything he had and brought with him from the tower…

A Fairy Slingshot, with ammunition and a bag to store it all in; a rope, which he got for his birthday; a bandanna, which he got only yesterday; a pocket dagger, which came with its own sheath; the Kokiri Sword, which was sheathed in its special dagger; a Deku Shield, which Darin had confirmed to him were quite common where they were going; and, as a final bonus, the Kokiri's Bust Bag, which was a magically enhanced bag that could carry virtually anything within a tiny space without even growing bigger or adding weight. There were also a few items that he had recently been given by his parents and the ranchers, though he had sorted them out because he didn't need all of them; a wallet, which held a bunch of ruppees that he found in the tower while he was trying to rescue Rose; an ID tag, a scrap of paper which had his name and where he came from, which he could use during emergencies; and, probably the most important, his Fairy Ocinara, which Rose gave to him on his birthday yesterday.

He gathered all the items he needed and started packing them. Darin had guaranteed that he only needed the tunic he was wearing for the trip, so he didn't pack any spare clothing. He left out his sword, shield, the Ocinara, his wallet, and his Fairy Slingshot, which he began to pack on his belt. His sword and shield he put on the belt attached to the back of his tunic, where he could reach them easily.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked every bit like he was ready for an adventure. The sword and shield fit well with his Kokiri Tunic, their green coloring complementing his. He nodded his approval in the mirror, and proceeded out of his room and downstairs.

When he got down, his mother was waiting for him. She was packing several loaves of bread into small parcels, which she put on the table.

"I know that you are going out adventuring," she said, "So I want to make sure you don't go hungry. There's enough bread for you to have for about 3 days."

"Thanks mom," Link said. He packed the bread in his Bust Bag. His mother was still in awe with the fact that so much stuff could be put inside one little bag. Link didn't understand it himself.

"Link," his mother said, "before you go, I just want you to know that I am proud of you. Just remember that no matter where you go, or who you meet, that your father and I love you, and that we will always be there for you. No matter where you stay or where you sleep, you will always have a home at Lon Lon Ranch."

"Thanks mom," Link said. A tear formed in his eye. He rushed up and hugged his mother, who cried and squeezed Link back. The two of them stayed that way for a while, but then they parted.

"I'll always love you, mom," Link said, and then he made his way to the door.

* * *

Link walked to the exit to the ranch. The ranchers, including his dad and Rose, all came to see him off. Rose had Epona by her reigns; Link's horse was all saddled up and ready to go. There was even an extra bag of food for the two of them, just in case, attached by a rope around Epona's saddle. Darin hovered right next to Epona, waiting patiently for Link.

Link shook everyone's hands, and hugged the ranch children. Even though Darin had said that they would try to be back within the week, he would still miss them all. He had lived with them all his life, and they were all like family to him. Rose especially found it hard, because Link had only just saved her life a few hours ago, and now her best friend was leaving.

When Link and Rose hugged, he heard Rose whisper, "You take care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry," Link said, "I'll be fine. I've got Epona, and Darin said he would keep an eye on me."

"Just be careful," Rose whispered, and they parted.

Link hopped up on Epona's back. Dalon came up and patted Link's back.

"Good luck, son," he said, "May the Goddesses protect you always. Look after yourself."

"I will dad," Link said, then looked at everyone else in turn. "Thank you all. You all made my life the greatest. I'll come back soon, I promise!"

His mom peered out from the doorstep, smiling over at her son.

Everyone shouted goodbye as Link, Epona, and Darin sped off from the ranch. Link felt tears sting his eyes as he left his home; though he could come back anytime, he knew that his life wasn't going to be the same until he returned.

Darin had gotten on Link's shoulder by now, resting since Link was using Epona. "You've got good friends, Link," he said appreciatively.

"They're more than just friends," Link said, "They are my family…"

* * *

They travelled all throughout the day. Link felt sore all over, though he knew that it was just before it was just the first time riding for him yesterday. Since Epona was still young, he only kept her at a steady trot, making sure that she didn't get too tired.

"So," Link said to Darin as they rode, "What's so great about the Kokiri Forest?"

"What's so great about it?!" Darin asked in astonishment, "It's my home! I grew up there, the same way you grew up in Lon Lon Ranch. It's a beautiful place, full of green leaves, beauitful smelling flowers, and giant trees as big as your house! It's the greatest place in the world."

"What are your friends like, Darin?"

"The Kokiri are okay, I guess," Darin said, "and I guess the other fairies are too." He became distant after that. Link didn't push the subject.

He learned a little more about the Kokiri Forest. The forest was supposed to be huge, going as far east of Hyrule that it stretched beyond Zora's Domain. The village in the forest was full of Kokiri, children who live their entire lives within the trees and bushes. Every Kokiri was known to have a guardian fairy, who was to be their loyal partner till the day they died.

"The Kokiri Village hasn't seen an outsider in at least a hundred years," Darin said, "Not even the Knights go there anymore, for some reason. Ever since the Hero of Time, your great grandfather, passed away, the forest had almost shut itself off from the world. It's really quite strange, actually. When the Hero of Time died, it almost seemed as if a piece of the forest did as well, even though I wasn't old enough to understand."

"Wait," Link said, "You can remember way back then? Wouldn't that make you about a hundred years old?"

"About 90, actually," Darin said, "I'm still normatively young for a Fairy. We have much longer lifespans than normal races, though only adults can become guardians. I'm also much different than everyone else."

"Yeah," Link said, "You mentioned that you are a Shadow Fairy. Is that like a rank or something, like a Sheikah? There is more of you, right?"

Darin was silent. Suddenly, Epona neighed, and reared backwards. Link almost flew off of her, and he held on tightly.

"What is it girl?" He asked, once she got back down.

"Link," Darin said, "Look!"

Link turned westward. They had been travelling so far that he lost track of time. The sun was setting lower, to the point that it was barely a slit in the sky.

As the sun dissapeared, spots on the ground started to rumble. Link gasped as the recognizable skeletal features of Stalchildren began popping out of the ground, giggling wickedly in the gloom.

"Hiyahh!!!" Link shouted, kicking Epona in the flank. The horse needed no second bidding. She took off like a rocket, running as fast as her four legs could carry her. Darin almost fell off, but quickly managed to get into Link's pocket.

"You'd think they'd leave you alone after one night," Link shouted as Epona ran.

"A Stalchild cannot rest," Darin said, "That is the uniqueness and the nature of the curse of Undeath. When one is affected, they are not allowed to rest after death. Only a hero's sword can break their curse, bringing them back to their sleep."

"Then why doesn't anybody just come up and kill them?" Link asked, slicing the head off of a nearby Stalchild. The creature turned to dust as the Kokiri Sword cleaved it in two.

"Heroes are rather hard to come by nowadays," Darin replied, "Besides, Stalchildren hate grownups. They are scared to death of them. They only come out when somebody as young as you are out, so they can 'make new friends.'"

"Well," Link managed to say before using his Fairy Slingshot to behead another Stalchild, "I think they should try coming up with better ways to make friends, don't you?"

They kept riding southeast. The Stalchildren did their best to follow. Those that couldn't were beaten by the ones whose graves were just ahead of the trio. Epona ran over many of them, while Link managed to kill off several with the Kokiri Sword.

They finally made it to a grove of trees, which was the boundary line between the Hyrulian Field and the Kokiri Forest. Link got Epona to make a mad dash towards it, though he realized they might not make it.

Ahead of them were hundreds of Stalchildren, blocking the only clear path into the forest. Their monstrous claws stretched out towards Link, and they all giggled freakishly, as if inviting Link to join them forever.

Darin wasn't going to give them the chance.

"Farore's Gust!"

The Fairy had gotten out of Link's pocket, and cast a spell. A tremendous gust of wind flew out from them, crashing headlong into the Stalchildren.

The skeletal children didn't have a chance. They were torn apart by the tremendous gust of wind; those that weren't flung into the trees were completely dissolved in the malestrom of magical might, clearing a path for the three travellers.

Epona leaped over the roots of several trees, and Link managed to guide her into the only path in the forest.

Link stopped Epona, and looked back to the stretch of land beyond the forest. The Stalchildren that survived got up, and just stared at Link, looking through the forest like a prisoner looks through iron bars. They giggled feeblishly once again before walking away, returning to their graves once more.

Link sighed, relieved that it was finally over. Epona panted, her body aching with the unwanted exercise. Darin was also panting, and had come to rest on Link's shoulder, his wings drooping in exhaustion.

"That…was…amazing!" Link said, "How did you do it?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know. Have you got any potion on you?"

* * *

Link decided to walk Epona the rest of the way. The path was not of sure footing, with gnarled roots and fallen branches sometimes begging for someone to trip over them. Link stumbled upon a few himself; the forest was nothing like Lon Lon Ranch.

"So," Link began, taking up from the conversation earlier, "You are the only one of your kind?"

"The first and last, as far as I know," Darin replied, "Frankly, being a shadow fairy has some benefits. I can control magic a lot easier, almost like a Hylian mage, though it doesn't exactly have social benefits…"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Darin replied, "Let's just concentrate on where we're going."

Link kept a good hold on Epona's reigns. They had passed through a long, green tunnel made out of a hollowed log. Epona wasn't too keen on going in, though she changed her mind as soon as it began to rain.

They were about to come to the end of the tunnel, when Link heard a twig snap. He stopped in his tracks, listening carefully to the air around him.

Epona gave out a startled whinny when a huge net came down on top of her and Link. Link was caught fast, and he could barely move.

Darin was about to help when he was snatched by a pair of dark hands. "Link! Watch out!" Was all he managed to say before he was stuffed inside of a bag.

Link quickly drew the Kokiri Sword, slicing through the net as if it were butter. He jumped into the center of the log tunnel, ready to face whatever was about to capture them.

Well, almost ready anyway. Link went out cold when a stick suddenly came down from above, hitting him hard on the head.

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He was laying down in the same place as earlier, except there was a key difference; his hands were tied. He looked around. Epona was trying to escape, though she was tied by her reigns to a snag in the log. Darin was trying to escape the bag that he was tied up in, but to no avail.

They were surrounded by the strangest of creatures. They were about the size of a child, and looked just like children, except they had weird straw hats. Their faces were covered in shadow, save for their glowing eyes and beak-like mouths. They were dancing around a makeshift fire, glad that they made a new catch.

"Well, well, well," one of them said, grabbing Link by the shoulder, "Look who decided to wake up, guys!"

The strange children jumped over to where Link was tied up. They looked down at the small boy.

"He looks like a Kokiri," one of them said, "but doesn't smell like Kokiri."

"He came out of the field," one of them said, "I followed them all the way over from the edge of the forest."

"Get me out of here!" Darin said, his voice muffled through the bag, "We are on business with the Great Deku Tree! Let me out!"

"Shut up, shadow fairy!" One of the children said, pounding the bag with his fist.

"Hey!" Link shouted, "Leave him alone. Untie me now and fight me like a man!"

"Ha!" the strange kid laughed, "I'm not a man. I'm a kid. A Skull Kid, and you'd best remember that!"

"Untie me," Link said, "I have a sword. I will fight you for safe passage. Winner gets to do what he wants. Loser leaves the winner alone."

The Skull Kid was about to smack Link, when he suddenly thought better of it. "Alright, we'll joust then!" he said, "Cut him loose!"

Link felt his bonds give way as a Skull Kid cut his bonds with the Kokiri Sword. Link was on the kid in seconds, flipping him over and snagging his sword in one clean move. Link saw the challenging Skull Kid in question pull out a sharp knife from a pouch on his back. Link jumped quickly, lounging and bringing his sword up in a slashing motion.

The Skull Kid neatly parried the move, blocking it with the small knife. Link struck at the Skull Kid again and again, using mostly his strength and speed to outmatch the Skull Kid. The kid seemed to have experience on his side, however, and managed to block and parry each blow with ease.

"I'll beat you easily," the Skull Kid said, "and when I do, I'll take your sword, your stuff, even your pretty horse. I may not be able to ride her, but she'll make great sport when I beat her with my stick!"

Link became furious. He wasn't going to let this kid hurt Epona like that. Never would he let him touch his beautiful horse. Link made a fierce war cry, and suddenly made a flying leap at the Skull Kid. The kid neatly sidestepped the move and kicked Link in the butt, knocking him into the side of the tunnel. The other Skull Kids laughed insanely.

"Link," Darin shouted, "Don't just use brute force. Skull Kid's got a lot of experience in dealing with guys like you. Watch his moves carefully, and then counter them with your own!"

"Quiet fairy," the Skull Kid shouted, "I'm going to feed you to a Ghoma next!"

Link stood in a fighting stance. He kept himself calm, watching the different moves that the Skull kid made. He noticed that the Skull Kid fought in a pattern, striking when he felt that Link was vulnerable.

Link took that to his advantage. He waited for the Skull Kid to come closer. When the Skull Kid swun down with his knife, Link dodged, and jabbed with the Kokiri Sword.

Though Link didn't strike a fatal blow, the sword did cut the kid's leg. The Skull Kid screamed in pain, then rolled on the floor like a little baby, screaming and blowing steam by striking the floor.

Link walked over to where the Skull Kid was laying down, the Kokiri Sword still in his hand.

"What are you going to do?" the Skull Kid asked, his hands clutching his wounded leg. Link almost looked as if he was going to kill the Skull Kid, but instead, walked over to where the other Kids were standing around the fire in shock. Link reached down to grab his Kokiri Bust Bag. He rummaged through the bag, and grabbed something from inside. He came over to where the Skull Kid lay wounded, and poured some of a bottle of Lon Lon milk over the wound, watching the wound slowly heal over as the milk's healing properties came into effect.

"A joust is a joust," Link said, "I win, so you leave me alone. Understood?"

Before the Skull Kid could answer, there was a coughing noise at the other end of the tunnel. Everyone looked up to see three children dressed in green. There was two boys with green hair that covered their eyes, and a boy who stood up in a leader-like fashion, staring at the scene before him with an air of an adult witnessing children getting caught doing something naughty.

"What's going on here?" the boy asked, his foot tapping the ground. The Skull Kids backed away, and quickly ran off into the forest.

"Hello?!" Darin shouted, "Fairy still in the bag here!"

Link got Darin out. "You alright?" Link asked.

"Better, now that I can breath," Darin said. He flew over to where the three children were standing. "Hello, Mido," he said to the obvious leader of the three, "Good to see you again."

"Who's he?" Mido asked, "What's he doing in the forest?"

"This guy," Darin said, "Is the reason why I left. He's here because the Great Deku Tree asked me to fetch him. He's from Lon Lon Ranch."

The other two children gasped, staring at each other. Mido stood reactionless. He looked over at Link.

"Hey, kid," he said, walking over to where Link stood, "That was some fancy footwork. Do you mind telling me why you are wearing a Kokiri Tunic, and…"

Mido stared at the weapon in Link's hand.

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?" He shouted.

"Um…" Link began, but Darin cut him off.

"I told you," the fairy said, "that he came from Lon Lon Ranch. Doesn't that give him privelege to at least come inside the village?"

Mido caught himself. He proceeded tapping his foot on the ground again.

"Very well," he said, "have it your way. Kid, get your stuff. You're coming with us. And get your horse too."

Link smiled. He guessed right away what these kids were. _So these are Kokiri_, he thought. _Well, at least they aren't pushy…_

He got his things, and untied Epona. His horse was glad to finally be back with Link. Together, they followed Mido and the other two Kokiri deeper into the forest, the rain pitter-pattering on the log tunnel above them in the night sky.

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Touchy goodbyes make me want to cry (well, not really, but they make me feel sad anyway). Thanks for the reviews (even though so far its only from one person). I'll try my best to notice some of those typos from now on; its hard to edit something when you are on a tight schedule.

Could the Mido in question be the same Mido that bullied Link's ancestor around and was leader of the Kokiri? Will the Skull Kids let Link get away with what he just did? Find out soon...

-Kerian


	7. Chapter 4, Part 1: Legacy of the Kokiri

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 4: Legacy of Kokiri, part 1

* * *

Link followed the three Kokiri through the forest. He marveled at how much they looked like ordinary children. Darin had told Link that many Kokiri can be blessed with long lifespans, though they still look just like 9 year old children. Darin said it had something to do with being the "children of the spirit of the forest."

Epona knickered. Link stroke her neck, silencing the impatient horse. How long was it going to be before they got to the village, anyway?

It wasn't long before he was answered. The boy, the fairy, and the horse walked over a makeshift bridge, and they soon entered into a very amazing place.

Link had never seen anything like it in his life. Houses made of trees and and giant stumps were all over the place; many of the houses were built into still-living trees! Though the village was quiet, Link could see several fairies flying around the village, their blue and white bodies glowing in the darkness of the night.

Mido led them over to a strange house. It was a treehouse, built up on top of a gnarled tree that had seen better days. The house, though obviously old, was in good shape, as if it was kept nice and neat on a regular basis.

"This is the only house we can spare," Mido said to Link, "You are to remain here for the night. I'll discuss with you about the reason why you are here later. In the meantime, do me a favor, and don't break anything."

"Sure," Link said. He tied Epona up to a tree branch that stuck out of the tree. He made sure that she would be comfortable, and that she had plenty of room, before silently climbing up the ladder into the tree house.

Darin turned to follow.

"Just a moment, Darin," Mido said. Darin came to a halt. Mido continued, "I need to talk with you…privately."

"Sure Mido," Darin said, and he went to follow the Kokiri leader.

Link watched them go, and went inside to check out his surroundings. Inside was a rather large bed, its mattress kept nice and neat. There was a stump for a table, and another one that added as a dresser for clothing. Several small objects were kept about in the room, and Link managed to spot one in particular; a beautiful, fist-sized jewel, in the shape of a tear.

Link looked at it for a second, but then remembered what Mido said about not breaking anything. He got all of his stuff and put them away, and then lay down to sleep.

He couldn't help but feel that the bed was meant for him, even though he was much smaller than the bed's size. He looked around. For some reason, the room seemed right for him, as if the house had been built in anticipation for his arrival. He couldn't help but wonder, why?

He decided not to worry about it. He got under the covers, and prepared himself for a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next day, he awoke like it was any other day. He almost forgot that he had gone on an adventure, and almost jumped to see that he wasn't in his own room. However, he dispelled the sudden confusion, and got his stuff together.

He walked outside to see that Epona was missing. He almost jumped out of his shoes. Where could she have gone? He almost jumped down off of the ladder, and quickly began to look for her.

He didn't have to worry much. He saw her footprints in the grass and the leaves, alongside several footprints that looked like they were made by young children. He followed them slowly, careful not to reveal his presence.

He looked do see Epona, who was playing with a bunch of Kokiri. The young boys and girls were enjoying themselves; they obviously hadn't seen a horse before, or at least not in a while. Link smiled. Epona looked like she hadn't had so much fun in days, which was saying something, seeing as she had been rather wild around the other horses since she was foaled.

Link got out his Fairy Ocarina, and played Epona's Song. Almost immediately after the first verse, Epona whinnied, and came trotting up to Link's side. Link put the Ocarina back in the pouch on his belt, and stroked her muzzle, glad to see that she was okay from the night before.

The Kokiri soon followed, and they looked at him as if he were from another planet. _What's their problem?_ he asked himself. He got up, and walked over to them.

"Hi!" he said.

"Hello," one of the children spoke up, "We've never seen you before. Are you one of us?"

Link wondered what she could mean, and then it suddenly dawned on him. He was wearing a Kokiri Tunic, so he probably looked a lot like the other kids here. He laughed to himself.

"No," he said, "I guess you could say that I'm an outsider. I've never been in the Kokiri Forest before."

"We probably figured that," a girl said, "Since you have such a nice horse. What's her name?"

"Epona," Link said, "She's usually not this tame around other people. You guys must have bribed her or something to gain her trust so fast."

"We just untied her, and she just followed us around," a Kokiri boy said, "Besides, she looked bored."

Link stroked Epona's neck some more. The Kokiri, at least the girls, joined in, petting Epona's back, neck, and muzzle. Epona seemed to enjoy the attention, and she knickered her appreciation.

"So," said one of the boys, "Where exactly are you from, anyway?"

"Lon Lon Ranch," Link replied.

"Never heard of it," the boy said, "Is it anything like the forest?"

"Lon Lon Ranch doesn't even come close," Link said. He was right. The only similarity that Lon Lon Ranch had with the village was that, for some reason, Link felt at home here just as much as on the ranch. He couldn't explain why, just that he felt that a piece of him that he forgotten that he had lost had returned to him somehow.

"Hey, kid!"

Link turned around. Mido was standing in the middle of the path in the village. His arms were crossed, and he was tapping his foot.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "Didn't I say that I was going to talk to you later?"

"Sorry," Link said, "I just got up. I didn't know you wanted me to stay put."

Mido walked over to where Link was standing. "You look familiar," he said, "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No," Link said, "Save for last night, this is the first time I've been here."

"You should cut the kid a break, Mido," Darin said, hovering over to where Link was standing, "After getting chased by an army's worth of Stalchildren, and then ambushed by some Skull Kids, he isn't exactly ready to be pestered with questions."

"Did you say Stalchildren?" a Kokiri girl asked alarmed. The Kokiri muttered to themselves.

"Did you actually face an army of those things?" a Kokiri boy asked.

"Just about," Link replied, "It wasn't pretty."

The Kokiri muttered amongst themselves, obviously impressed at what Link had done.

"I don't care if he faced all the Stalchildren on Earth," Mido said, "You still haven't told me who you are, or why you're dressed like one of us. What's your name?"

"My name's Link," Link said.

There was silence. The Kokiri stared at him, dumbstruck. Mido almost looked as if his jaw was going to fall off, when a fairy suddenly flew down from the sky.

"That's impossible," the fairy said, "You're just a kid! How can you say your name is Link?"

"Because it is?" Link asked.

"Well, still," the fairy said, "You can't be; I mean, Link died a long time ago. How can you say that you're…him?"

"Because-wait a second," Link said, "Are you guys talking about my great grandfather?"

There was silence.

"Great…grandfather?" a Kokiri boy asked.

"You mean," another Kokiri said, "Link had kids?"

Link realized what they were saying. Kokiri never grew up, so it seemed impossible that they could have children. As such, the concept of having children wasn't exactly a well thought-of concept.

Mido still had his arms crossed. "I don't believe you," he said.

"Believe it," Link said. He suddenly realized that he had drawn the Kokiri Sword. The other Kokiri gasped at the sight of the blade, but Mido stood firm.

"Do you think that just because you have a sword of our kind, it makes you a descendant of Link?" he asked, "That's pathetic. However, I'll accept your challenge on my terms."

"Challenge?" Link asked.

"You drew a sword," the fairy said, "That means that you are challenging Mido's authority. It's in Kokiri rules that if one person challenges another, they should fight fair and square."

"But he isn't even a Kokiri!" Darin said.

"You stay out of this, shadow fairy!" another fairy said, "For all we know, you could have brought in a thief at our door. He could have stolen the Kokiri Sword. You have no right to speak on his behalf."

Darin backed down. Link wanted to say something in the fairy's defense, but he knew that it would be just wiser to play by the rules.

"What must I do?" Link asked.

* * *

Link walked into the center of the training field. Mido had made the rules clear. No bladed weapons, only Deku sticks or shields were allowed. Link felt that the stick that they chose for him was too long, so he broke a piece off, giving him room to hold his shield.

Mido stood on the other side of the ring, wielding his Deku stick with ease. He twirled it experimentally in the air, before he got into a fighting stance.

"I assume you know how to fight, right?" Mido asked, "Or is the sword just for show?"

"I've fought against things scarier than you," Link retorted, "This shouldn't be that hard."

And with that, the battle began. Link charged at Mido, wielding his Deku stick like the Kokiri Sword. Mido parried the blow, attempting to deal one of his own. Link blocked it with his Deku shield, and tried to land a blow of his own, only to have it parried by Mido's stick.

Mido deflected each blow with ease. "You shouldn't have tried to challenge me, kid," he said, "I am much older than you know. I have had years to train like this, and it seems to me that you still look wet behind the ears."

"Speak for yourself," Link said, "You barely look older than I do."

"Appearances can be very deceiving," Mido replied, and struck. Though it wasn't a blade, Link could feel the sting of the Deku Stick as it hit him in the shoulder, and then as it struck his leg, tripping him over.

"Link," Darin shouted, "remember the Skull Kid!"

"No helping fighters in the ring," a fairy said, slapping Darin with his wing. Link was shocked that the fairy would do that, to one of its own kind!

He then remembered the fight with the Skull Kid the night before. Darin had told him that the Skull Kid had more experience than him, so he had to wait for an opening to strike. Link stood patiently, keeping his shield up to defend himself from one of Mido's blows.

He watched as Mido attacked. Sure enough, he recognized Mido's strategy was based on a pattern of attack, focusing on agility and quick footing to deliver blows. Link watched as Mido tried to strike, then took the opening.

With an amazing display of agility, Link ducked the sideways blow, knocking his stick beneath Mido's legs. Mido tripped on the Deku stick, and went down with a groan. Before he could get up again, Link was on top of him, pinning him down and clutching Mido's stick arm with his shield. Mido felt Link's stick at the base of his neck, and realized that he was pinned.

Link just sat there for a moment, keeping Mido pinned down. He then got up, tossed his stick aside, and held his hand out to Mido, offering to help him up. Mido accepted the offer, and Link helped him up.

"Happy now?" Link asked.

Mido smiled. "That was pretty good, kid," he said, "Alright, I believe you. You did a good job. Nobody's managed to beat me at Deku Sticks in a while, and I'm at least a hundred years old."

"You're…what?!" Link asked, astounded.

"That's right," Mido said, "Kokiri can live quite a while. I guess its part of us never growing up. I'm the oldest, though. It's why I didn't trust you earlier. I knew your great grandfather. He grew up here, amongst us Kokiri."

Link smiled. Now he realized why he felt at home in this place. His great grandfather lived here!

"You both are free to roam as you please," Mido said, "and, if I'm correct, Darin mentioned something about Link needing to see the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yeah," Darin said, "He specifically asked me to get him."

"I don't doubt it," Mido said. "It was about time that you managed to prove yourself. You both can go anytime, but I'd wait until he summons you."

* * *

Link took the time to meet everyone in the village. There was the Know it All Brothers, three brothers who were supposed to be a legacy of the first know it all brothers, who lived around the time when Link's great grandfather was around. There was Dory and Tiara, who were twins, and Rayfus and Donny, who were also twins, and were Dory and Tiara's cousins. There was Sondra, who was a mysterious girl with curly pigtails, Mitchell, Larry, and Terry, Kokiri boys who were the youngest of the Kokiri, and there was also Karen.

Karen took a liking to Link. Ever since Link had done his joust with Mido, she had followed Link around, and had talked with him about each others' lives, curious as to what it was like in the outside world. Link found that they both had much in common, and they both hit it off as great friends.

"So," said Link inside his hut, which he later learned had also belonged to his great grandfather, "What's the deal with Darin? Why are all the other fairies so mean to him?"

Karen was silent at first. "He's the only one of his kind," she said, "When he was born, everyone thought that he could turn evil. Due to his powers over magic, he sometimes caused problems during his youth. The other fairies don't seem to trust him. It's gotten to the point that they don't want him around anymore. He's always wanted to prove himself, over and over again, but since the Deku Tree hasn't given him any assignments, nobody thinks that he can contribute. Him retrieving you was probably the best thing that's ever happened to him, because it was the first time he could actually do something."

Link wondered what it would be like to be an outcast. On the ranch, he was always welcome, because he was born and raised there. However, he didn't think about what it would be like to live somewhere else, to be a person that was much different than everyone else. He thought about how lonely he would feel, without his parents or his family, and to be treated as if he were a piece of dirt.

"Uh, Link?"

Link turned around. Darin was at the door.

"I just got back from the Great Deku Tree," he said, "He says he wants to see you now."

Link got up, and was just about to leave when he noticed that Karen wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?" Link asked.

"The Great Deku Tree asked for you," Karen said, "What he tells you is for your ears alone. I have to stay here."

Link slid down the ladder. As he walked, he heard Karen shout out, "Good luck!"

* * *

Link walked down the path that led to the Great Deku Tree. Mido had told him that it was a good idea to be on your best behavior when seeing him. Link didn't even know what the tree would look like, save for the fact that it was big, old, and a tree.

Link followed Darin as he took him to where the tree stood. When they reached the end of the path, Link saw that they were in a gigantic grove of trees. There was a tremendous tree that stood in the center of that grove; however, it was dead, its branches devoid of leaves, and its body covered in dead bark.

Link noticed that there was also a smaller, younger tree that stood right in front of the larger one; however, it wasn't anything to sneeze at either. It was at least half the size of the bigger one, and its roots penetrated into the larger tree's dead carcass. It had a pair of eyes that stared down at Link, peering at him as if seeing into his mind.

"Come hither, child," it said. Link backed up when he heard the tree speak. "Forgive the pun, child," it said, "but my bark is worse than my bite. You have nothing to fear from me…"

To be continued…

**Kerian:** I feel like I have made a fool of myself. All this time I have been spelling Ocarina wrong, and have been writing it down as Ocinara instead. I just would like to apoligize for that, and seeing as I have already written it down on several chapters I don't want to have to go back and edit them; however, from now on I will keep the spelling correct.

I thought it would be cool if Kokiri could live longer than ordinary Hylians. Seeing as their concept is kind of based off of Peter Pan and the lost boys (dressed in green and fairies), I thought it would be cool if they would be able to live really long lives. As it is, however, I will only reveal that Mido and one other Kokiri have this trait, so that it may seem that they are special amongst Kokiri.

-Kerian


	8. Chapter 4, Part 2: Legacy of the Kokiri

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 4: Legacy of the Kokiri, part 2

* * *

Link sat down. He still could not believe that he was in the presence of a talking tree. The tree, however, wasn't surprised at Link's reaction, and chose to explain himself.

"I am the Great Deku Tree," the tree said, "Long ago, I was given the task to create and to watch over the mighty forest. This is my home, and the Kokiri are my children. Around 100 years ago, an evil man named Ganondorf came forth and demanded an object of great power from me. I knew that he was an evil man, and I refused. He cursed me, and I knew my life would not last. I had decided to take this as the time to make a test for your great grandfather, Link, the future Hero of Time."

Link listened well. He didn't know much about his great grandfather's past, so he was keenly interested in what the Great Deku Tree had to say.

"I had your great grandfather descend into my belly," he said, "And he proceeded to rid me of the curse within me. However, I could feel that my body wasn't the only thing that was cursed, and because of this I could not last long. I entreated him with the object of power that Ganondorf sought, the Kokiri's Emerald, a magical jewel whose purpose was to combine with two others to open the Door of Time, a magical barrier into the Temple of Time in Hyrule Castle. Link managed to accomplish deeds given to him by Princess Zelda, and he managed to open the Door of Time, and succeeded in his goal; to find the Master Sword.

"Since that time, Ganondorf had been defeated, and our world remains at peace. During the years after Ganondorf was defeated, Link had returned the three stones to their proper places. As was a request of mine, once my body was returned to me, he returned the Kokiri's Emerald into the Forest Temple, deep within the Sacred Meadow in the Lost Woods.

"Now, something evil is coming once more to Hyrule, something on swift and dark wings. Only months before now, a strange and evil man came forth, demanding to provide me with the Kokiri's Emerald or suffer the consequences. I refused, as I refused Ganondorf, and he said that my forest would pay the price. Now, I can feel that the Forest Temple, and my Sacred Meadow, has been cursed, and I need you to drive that curse out of the forest. Go forth, and take Darin with you. You will need each other on the road ahead. Go forth, and destroy the curse, so that I may have a chance to protect the Emerald!"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," Darin said.

"We'll do as you ask," Link replied. He got up, and bowed to the tree. The tree smiled.

"There is no need to bow to me, young child," the tree said, "You are like a legacy to this forest, and as such you and I are like equals. Now go, quickly, there isn't much time."

Link swiftly went up the path. Darin followed swiftly along. As Link ran, he quickly counted the nuts that were in the ammunition pack for his Slingshot; there were exactly 20. Link had made it a habit to count the number of nuts so that he wouldn't run out on his adventures.

They quickly got over to Link's new house. Karen was still there, and Link proceeded to tell her about their mission. Karen was shocked that they both were supposed to go into the Lost Woods, alone, on a life threatening mission to purge a temple from a curse.

"That's terrible," she said, "Not only that, but it's almost impossible. Link, you can't go over there by yourself. You don't know the way to the Sacred Forest Meadow; the Lost Woods isn't exactly a place where Hylians can walk around without going insane."

"It's alright," Darin cut in, "He's got me, remember? I've been in the Lost Woods hundreds of times."

"But Darin," Karen said, "Don't you forget that every time you go in, someone has to come in to get you because you got lost or got chased down by some monster?"

"Uh, yeah," Darin said, "Forgot about that part."

"I think I should go with you," Karen said, getting up from the small chair in the corner of the room, "If anybody can guide you to the Sacred Forest Meadow, it's me. I go there almost every day."

"I'm not so sure," Link said. He remembered how Rose had gotten herself captured, right in the place where she spent time most. He didn't want Karen to get hurt either because of what he needed to do.

"What," she retorted, "just because I'm a girl, does it mean that I have to stay here and worry about you two while you go get yourself lost? I'm going, and that's that."

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Darin whispered to Link, "Once she makes up her mind, that's that. No buts to it."

"That's what I was afraid of," Link whispered back. He should introduce Karen to Rose. They would get along just fine.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the other Kokiri, who all wished them luck, Link, Karen, and Darin all went through the entrance to the Lost Woods. Once they passed through the tunnel-like log that marked the beginning of their journey, Link realized almost immediately why they called it the Lost Woods.

The woods were huge. The trees were so tightly packed together that Link almost felt like he was in a very big, very green cage. The paths that marked their way through the woods were almost covered up in loam, creating a natural maze. Link was almost about to turn left, but Karen caught him just in time.

"Unless you want to wonder through the woods for all time I suggest you go this way," Karen said.

Link decided to follow her lead. She led them through almost identical strips of forest, though Link began to notice a pattern in the way she chose her way through the forest. Music hung through the air in certain areas; in some paths, the music was clear, while in others, it faded into nothingness. Karen was specifically choosing paths where the music sounded their loudest, keeping track of where she went by stopping to listen with her pointed ears. Link also followed suit, knowing that it could mean the difference between freedom and insanity.

When Karen finally managed to stop, Link was amazed at what he saw. They were standing in a clearing in the forest, where hedges at least twenty feet into the air stood, creating a natural maze. Link noticed that the clearing was protected by a natural boundary of trees, which stood ominously, barring the way with their mighty trunks. Barely even an ant could make it through the cracks between each tree, which acted almost like a wall to keep things out.

When they walked forward, Link heard a sudden howling noise. Suddenly, from the bushes, a gigantic wolf-like creature sprung out, baring its yellow teeth. Link noticed the gleam in its eyes as it stared at him, the wolf snarling hungrily at the promise of young flesh.

Karen stood between the wolf and Link. The wolf, seemingly transformed at the sight of the Kokiri girl, whimpered away like a stray dog. Link sighed in relief. He wondered whether or not he would be able to face up to a wolf that big, and secretly thanked himself for having Karen tag along.

"You and I are lucky that the Wolfos wasn't that hungry," Karen said, "or it probably would have attacked you even if I had a sword in my hands."

"Remind me to call you if I have coyote problems back at Lon Lon Ranch," Link replied.

"Kokiri can't leave the forest," Karen said, "It is said that we die if we leave, and become Stalchildren."

"Karen," Darin said, "I already told you; Kokiri can't turn into Stalchildren. A Stalchild is the lost soul of a child who died in battle. It's virtually impossible for you to change unless you were killed or something."

"Still," Karen said, "I don't think I want to take my chances."

Link followed the Kokiri girl silently through the maze-like hedges of the forest. Link noticed several bush-like plants that stuck out of the ground in certain intervals of the maze. When Link looked closer, he noticed that the bushes were moving.

Suddenly, the bush popped out of the ground. Link saw that it had a pair of eyes and a weird looking mouth. It swiftly looked in his direction and launched a strange looking nut in his direction.

Link reacted swiftly. He got out his shield with lightning speed, unknowingly deflecting it right in the creature's face. It made a squeal, and swiftly ran off, shaking its nose up and down in a painful frenzy. It finally fell over, panting, tuckered out of its ordeal.

"Deku Scrubs can get rather annoying," Darin said.

"Will they hurt you?" Link asked, wiping pieces of nut off of his shield.

"Not really," Darin said, "but if they shoot one of those nuts, it might be wise to bounce it back off with your shield. They can launch those things pretty far, and it hurts when they do."

Link and Karen kept walking through the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link saw that the end of the maze of hedges opened up to a staircase leading through a stone hallway, its open roof covered with the limbs of trees. As Link and the others walked over to where the stone hallway began, Link quickly noticed that something was wrong.

Without warning, Link jumped at Karen, pushing her aside. As he did, right where Karen was standing, a tremendous spider spun down from where it was hiding in the tree branches. Link had already drawn the Kokiri Sword, pointing it straight at the tremendous arachnid.

The spider was huge. Link could tell that it wasn't a natural creature. The spider's hindquarters were covered in a thick armor that looked almost exactly like a skull, with the spider's head and mandibles being where the skull's lower jaw would be located. It glared at Link menacingly, its eight eyes glazed in a tenacious fury.

Link quickly struck with his sword. The sword glanced right off of the armor. The spider swung back and forth, and it growled. Before Link could block it, the spider's front legs came up and grabbed his shield arm. In mere seconds, Link was bitten by the tremendous spider, its fangs piercing his flesh like a knife.

Link recoiled. He felt dizzy. He looked down to see that the bite had swollen in mere moments, its poison making its way through his body.

Link then noticed the spider's behavior. He noticed that when the spider moved, it had to keep itself from spinning. Quickly, Link jabbed the spider to the left, causing the spider to spin around, revealing its very soft body beneath its armor.

Link quickly slashed upwards. The spider's body made a very gross sounding squish, and the giant arachnid fell, dead. Link watched as it disappeared with a puff of smoke, exactly like the big Guays back in the Storage Tower in Lon Lon Ranch.

Link couldn't feel his legs. He collapsed in a heap, dropping his Kokiri Sword. In an instant, Karen came running up to Link, trying to wake him up. Link knew it was already too late; he felt the spider's poison coursing through his body, bringing pain in its wake. His eyes glazed over; he could barely see anything as he felt Karen pick him up.

Then he saw another person alongside her. Was Karen alone? Darin flew up right in front of Link's face. He could barely hear his muffled voice, trying to keep him awake.

"Just stay calm, Link," he heard Darin say, "It's going to be alright…"

* * *

Link couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was in a dream. He was standing in the middle of a dark void. Suddenly, a beautiful golden object came down from above, its light casting a glow that penetrated his very heart. He felt a strange need to protect this beautiful object, for reasons unknown and that he needed to keep it from anyone who wished to abuse it.

The object was in three parts; three different triangles connected to each other. Link could feel that each represented a different type of attribute, though he couldn't figure out what.

Link realized that this object was not meant to be his. Still, he wanted to make sure that at least one was protected in case if someone tried to take it away. He reached for the far left triangle, when a female voice suddenly stirred the air.

"Why do you choose this piece over the others?" the voice asked.

Link recoiled. He thought that his choice wasn't a good idea. He had no idea what he was messing with. Perhaps someone else had already chosen to protect this object, and that person thought that Link was going to steal it. Like a shy child, he backed away from the golden object.

"I'm sorry," Link said, "Was I supposed to leave it alone?"

"Do not be sorry, child," the voice said, and Link felt himself become calm by the soothing voice, "Why do you choose the one on the left over the others?"

"I don't know," Link said, "I just wanted to grab the nearest. I don't want to steal it; I just want to protect it. Please don't hurt me. I'll leave it alone; I promise!"

The voice was silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you know what this is?"

Link shook his head.

"Then let me enlighten you," the voice said, "Long ago, I and my two sisters flew to this land, and saw that it was tainted by chaos. We chose to create a world where chaos would be contained, where order would triumph, where life could exist in peace. We created Hyrule, using our powers to dispel the chaos, and we made the land whole.

"When we departed to the heavens, we left behind an object in the gateway between this world and the next. This object, which stands before you, is called the Triforce, the physical form of the union between our attributes: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. You reached for my symbol, the symbol of Courage, which was yours by blood right, my child."

Link looked at the Triforce. Suddenly, two shadowy figures appeared next to him; a large male, and a beautiful female. The female looked over at Link, and in the gloom he could almost see her smile. Both figures took a piece of the Triforce each, and departed into the shadows from whence they came, leaving Link with the Triforce of Courage floating before him.

"Though you do not know it yet," the voice said, "you are an undeniable legacy to your people. Long ago, I presented this story to your ancestor, and he took up the sword to defeat one of the greatest evils in all of Hyrule."

Link looked at the Triforce of Courage, and then back in the direction of the voice, "Will I ever have to make that choice?"

"It is your decision, child," the voice said, "Whether you choose to follow the legacy of your ancestor, or choose to make a legacy of your own, you alone can decide. You must be swift; I feel that someone is trying to awaken you."

Link waited for a moment, weighing his options. At last, the choice was too great to bear. He raised his left hand, his sword hand, and reached for the Triforce of Courage.

As he touched it, its golden glow suddenly lit up the void, and everything went black again.

* * *

"Link! Link! Dang it, lazy kid. Wake up!!!"

Link opened his eyes. He was lying on his back in a dark room. Was he still dreaming?

Link suddenly noticed several glowing orbs, each with a set of wings. He realized that it wasn't a dream. Fairies flew about around him, some of them dancing by his side, others resting in a small fountain in the center of the room. Link looked down at his arm. The spider's wound was completely healed; there wasn't even a scar there to remind him of what had happened.

Darin flew up to his face again. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was beginning to worry for a second there. Skulltulla poison was supposed to be a knockout, but I didn't think it would be literal. You're lucky that it wasn't bigger, or you probably would have been done for!"

Link looked around. He noticed that he was underground, and that a fountain stood in front of him. Fairies flew about in the fountain, and Link could see some of them bathing within its cool waters.

"What is this place?" Link asked.

"It's a fairy fountain."

Link turned to see Karen kneeling beside him. She had a washcloth in her hands, its purpose being to help break Link's fever while he was out.

"Fairies come here from all over the place to restore their power," she said, "The fountains were placed here long ago by the people who built the Forest Temple. They draw water from a magical spring that rejuvenates their magical powers, and also boosts their healing capabilities."

"I never go to these places," Darin said. Link looked over to where the Shadow Fairy rested on Karen's shoulder. "I'm usually never welcome. Besides, my magic focuses on spells rather than healing."

"Is he alright?" another voice asked from behind them. Link turned around to see another Kokiri girl standing over where the entrance to the fountain was located.

She stood roughly about his size, and was clad in the classic green Kokiri garb. Her only difference was a cloak on her back, which was also green, and had a strange symbol upon its back. She looked almost exactly like Karen, save that while Karen's hair was a dark blonde, hers was green. She also had a hair band instead of a green hat like Karen's.

She walked over to Link, and put her hand on Link's head. Link could tell by the look in her eyes that she was old, at least as old as Mido. Link noticed a bulge in here pocket, and when he saw the piece of wood sticking out of it he recognized it instantly as an Ocarina, like his own.

She looked down at him. "Your fever's gone," she said, "Fairy magic usually works instantly. I'm surprised that you were out for so long, almost as if your mind were somewhere else. It took about a half an hour to wake you up."

Link stood up. He dusted himself off, and looked again at his arm, as if exploring the damage. What he was really doing was thinking, asking himself_, how did she guess about my dream? Can she read minds?_

"We'd better get going," Karen said, "You've got to be at the Temple before nightfall. There's no telling what will come out of there once it gets dark."

"You need to explore my temple?" the girl asked, "Then follow me. I'll guide you over there safely. You're lucky that I found you both; only I can get someone inside without worry of the monsters."

"Who are you exactly?" Link asked, glancing at her Ocarina.

The girl turned to face Link. She smiled, and said, "I am an old friend of your great grandfather's, at least, so Karen tells me. My name is Saria. I am the Forest Sage."

* * *

Link walked just behind the two girls, who were engaged in conversation. Link didn't have any clue what a Forest Sage was, though he guessed that they were important. He asked Darin about a few of the details.

"You don't know about the Sages?" Darin asked, "Dang, did your parents have you grow up under a rock or something? The seven sages helped Link, your great grandfather, defeat Ganondorf all those years ago. It was because of them that he is still trapped in the Sacred Realm. It's an honor to be in the presence of one."

"How does she know my great grandfather?" Link asked.

"They were best friends," Darin said, "Saria knew Link since he was a baby. She cared him and raised him, and the two became inseparable. It hit her especially hard once he died. She hasn't been to the village since, only occasionally when Mido or the Great Deku Tree requests it. She is one of the only two Kokiri left from the Imprisoning War."

Link followed the girls silently. They soon arrived to the entrance of the Forest Temple. Link looked up at it in awe. Though the temple's entrance was run down with vines, leaves, and moss, it still stood as grand as it probably did when it was first built. Link was amazed at how old the stones looked, and wondered how they could still stand with the added weight of all that vegetation.

Saria stood in the center of the grove where the temple's entrance began. She motioned Link to stand on a stone platform. Link recognized the symbol on top of it as the Triforce, and the second symbol as the one on Saria's cloak.

Saria looked over at Link, and said, "To go into this temple is a great responsibility. I had sensed the curse within my former home much swifter than even the Great Deku Tree had done. I could tell right away that something was wrong, and your arrival was like a beacon that was meant to dispel the darkness. I will use my magic to allow you inside, so that you may be rid the forest of this curse.

Karen was about to stand next to Link, but Saria raised a hand to stop her.

"I am sorry, Karen," Saria said, "This is a job only Link and Darin can handle. Please step away."

"I can't help but feel that I should help them somehow," Karen said, "Saria, could you at least give me a way to contact them, so that I can check up on them from time to time?"

"That I can do," she said. She pulled out her Ocarina. Link saw right away that it was an exact duplicate of his own, and likewise did the same.

"If you play this song, Link," she said, "You can open a mental connection between the three of us. Use it to ask for our guidance in the temple. We will help you anyway we can. Be warned, however, that I cannot use our connection when you face the greatest peril within the temple; its power is too great, and I will not be able to help you."

She brought the Ocarina to her lips, and began to play. Link recognized it immediately as the music that was being played in the forest not too long ago, and he played along.

The two of them played on their Ocarinas for quite a while. Link quickly picked up the beat to the song, and was able to play with Saria note for note. When they were done, Saria put her Ocarina down, though it was still in her hands.

A voice whispered in Link's mind when they finished. It seemed to speak to him from deep beneath his mind, and it was the same voice that spoke to him when he learned Epona's song.

_Saria's Song_, it whispered.

"Long ago," she said, "I gave Link, your ancestor, that very Ocarina that is in your hands. The two of us had an unbreakable bond, and that Ocarina is a physical sign that the bond still exists between us. You, as Link's legacy, have passed that bond on, and so long as you use that Ocarina when you play this song, the three of us will have a mental connection. I will help guide you on your quests ahead, now go forth, and destroy this evil!"

She raised her hands. Green, magical orbs began to glow in her palms. Before Link's eyes, a tiny twig that was growing on the temple's edge, which was too high even for an adult to reach, grow and shift. The twig transformed into a living staircase, which rested at Link's feet.

He stood atop the staircase, and let it carry him upwards onto the ledge. He then proceeded inside, Darin following swiftly behind, into the Forest Temple.

To be continued…

**Kerian:** So Saria's now been introduced into the story so far. What did you think about the Skulltulla? Did it scare you? lol

Just to let you know, to ensure that the forest temple isn't as difficult as it was when Link was a boy, I decided to shorten it out a bit in the next couple of parts to this chapter. However, I will keep as canon as possible, and I will describe each room in as much detail as it were if I were talking about the actual Ocarina of Time dungeon. I hope you guys like this story so far, as I believe that it is my best work yet...

-Kerian


	9. Chapter 4, Part 3: Legacy of the Kokiri

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 4: Legacy of the Kokiri, part 3

* * *

Link looked around in the entrance of the forest temple. He realized that the entrance was covered almost completely in organic life, to the point that even the very ground that he walked on was covered in vegetation. Two trees acted as pillars to the roof above, and vines covered the sides of the walls.

As Link walked forward, he heard a whimpering sound. He turned around, and almost jumped back in surprise to see two Wolfos next to the wall.

He looked again. They were there alright, but Link could see that they were both hurt. Link looked closely to see that both were trapped in thick webbing, and that they were each bitten by a pair of sharp jaws.

"Hey," Darin said, "Those Wolfos look scared. They don't even look fully grown. I bet they really want to get out of there."

"Then let's not waste their time," Link said. He drew his Kokiri Sword, and swiftly sliced through the webbing like butter. The webs fell apart from the sharpness of the Kokiri Sword, and the Wolfos were free.

Both the Wolfos stared over at Link, wondering if they should be frightened by this new creature. One of them sidled up to Link. Link could tell that it was weak; it limped with almost all paws with each step. Link held out his hand, and was surprised that the Wolfos sniffed it. The Wolfos licked Link's hand in appreciation, howled, and went off, its companion joining it.

"Wow," Darin said, "You might have made some friends in high places Link."

"I'll bet," Link said, "Saria and Karen will probably care for them when they get down. They both need a lot of care."

Link walked through the door into the main lobby of the Forest Temple. He looked around in shock. He could tell that once, long ago, the temple would have been covered in plants, and would probably have looked very beautiful in the afternoon light. Now, however, it was covered in tremendous cobwebs, its halls and chambers covered in the webs of giant spiders. The only window, a tremendous skylight, was covered almost completely by a tremendous web, which only allowed a small amount of light inside.

Link could see many of the victims that the temple's new residents had taken. Squirrels, birds, insects, and even larger mammals, all fell victim to the cold embrace of the webs, their skeletons, pelts, and feathers littering several of the cobwebs. Some of the victims were fresh, or even new, and Link saw many of them struggling half heartedly within the sticky confines of the webs. Several spiders lurked towards the top of the webs, guarding their precious treasure trove of food and death.

Link walked through the lobby of the temple. As he walked, he suddenly spotted shadows, darker ones than what the webs made, all across the floor. Link looked up, and noted that there were several of the giant spiders waiting for him to walk beneath them.

He got out his Fairy Slingshot, and took aim. He fired at one of the Spiders. It rocked back and forth as he shot its skull carapace, oblivious to what had happened to it.

_Darned armored spiders_, he thought.

"You'd better think of something fast, Link," Darin said.

Link watched as several of the spiders descended. He then spotted the perfect target to eliminate the arachnids. He took aim, and fired at the webbing that each spider used to descend to the floor.

Now, for a spider, falling isn't a problem when you are small. However, when you are as big as a horse, with almost as much weight, and your only means of transporting yourself back up to your ceiling perch is eliminated, then falling is a pretty bad experience…

Especially if you are at least fifty feet in the air.

The Skulltullas fell like rocks, hitting the ground with a big SPLAT! Those that didn't die immediately had to suffer their exoskeletons rupturing, spilling their guts out onto the floor. Those that were just barely alive and yet had no visible injuries to speak of quickly did their best to scurry away, only to be felled by Link and his Kokiri Sword.

Though Link admitted that it was a bloodbath, he didn't take a liking with spiders. He simply dismissed the killings as something that he would do every day at home in his room with an ordinary spider, and then proceeded to find the next spot.

As he walked around, he noticed that there were several doors that were locked with chains. Trying to open these doors was no use; he couldn't even hack into them with the Kokiri Sword.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a key," Darin said.

"Yeah, but where?" Link asked. If there was a key, it would probably be well hidden, probably not even in the same building.

"If I remember correctly," Darin said, "most keys to temples were kept in special treasure chests. The chests are portable, which would mean that, if these spiders are smart, they would have some protection going on around the keys."

Link looked around. There wasn't any sign of a treasure chest to speak of, so he began to explore the surroundings in the Temple. As he did, he noticed something in the center of the lobby.

A strange elevator-like object stood in the center of the temple. Four torches stood alongside the elevator. Link could see that the elevator wouldn't move without some kind of switch or something.

"You know," Darin said, "We might be able to go down if we figured out how to get those torches to light."

"How so?" said Link.

"Certain switches are activated by magic," Darin said, "those torches won't light for just anyone. I bet that if we figured out what kind of fire can light them, we can get the elevator working again!"

"Can't you just use your own magic to light the fires?" Link asked.

"Didn't I just say that it won't light for everybody?" Darin asked, "Besides, all I can do is make portals and summon big gusts of wind, and the occasional shield when the situation demands it."

"You sound like a book," Link said sarcastically.

They walked about. Link finally saw what they were looking for; a door that would open. The door was unlocked, and Link took full advantage of it.

When he walked through the door, he was suddenly hit full in the chest by a giant plant. The blow caught him by such surprise that he was knocked back into the other room. Link got up to see what hit him, and was again amazed at the creatures that lived in the temple.

A very big plant, its stem hunched like a snake about to strike, stood directly at the doorway. Link could see that the plant wasn't going to let him through, at least not without a fight. Link drew his sword, and approached the plant.

"That's a Deku Baba," Darin said, "They can get pretty nasty, but they are relatively easy to beat. All you have to do is wait for it to strike at you. If you are fast enough, they take a while to get back to striking position."

Link waited as the plant swerved its head around, looking almost exactly like a giant snake. It swiftly struck at Link, but Link dodged aside with ease. The plant, just like Darin said, seemed to pause before trying to get back up. Link took the opportunity full in the face and struck the plant on the head.

The Deku Baba recoiled faster than lightning. As if using an automatic defense mechanism, it stood straight and rigid, just like a tree. Link dealt with the threat immediately by slicing it at its root. The Deku Baba's decapitated head fell over, and the plant was dead.

Link looked at the stick that stuck in the ground. It was a Deku Stick, exactly like the one that Mido had used when he and Link sparred back in the Kokiri Village. He picked up the stick, and put it in his Kokiri Bust Bag, feeling that it could be useful for later.

He also saw that the Deku had left behind a couple of nuts, which looked like the ones that the Deku Scrub had shot at him earlier that day. He picked them up and put them in a makeshift bag that he had brought with him from the village, and put it on a belt loop alongside his Fairy Slingshot.

"Good choice in keeping those," Darin said, "Deku Baba Nuts are supposed to have a stunning capability. It can blind enemies that come near you."

Link made his way through the courtyard that lay beyond the door. He noticed that there was a lack of spider webs in the courtyard, probably because the spiders hated light. Link looked around to see that the place was covered in Deku Babas, their giant stick-like necks coiled in the shapes of snakes. Link knew he wouldn't be able to get across all those Deku Babas without getting hurt, but he noticed something very peculiar about them; they all seemed to be standing in a relatively straight line, as if blocking Link from a particular area.

"Darin," Link said, "You did charge up on magic before we left Kokiri Village, right?"

"Yeah," Darin said, "Why?"

"Can you do me a favor and help me clear out the weeds?" Link asked, a smile on his face.

Darin could see where this was going. "It would be my pleasure," he said, "Farore's Gust!"

A tremendous pillar of wind shot out in the direction of the Deku Babas. They were plowed over and swept up like weeds in a tornado. Their sticks and nuts littered the ground, though they were mostly all in pieces. Link picked up the most prominent of sticks, and gathered several of the nuts, placing as many as he could within his bags. He then looked around, and spotted what he was looking for.

In the center of the wreckage, underneath a lot of debris, was a small treasure chest. Link opened it up, and pulled out a small key from inside. The key, a small silvery-metal one, was in the exact shape of the door that he had to get into.

He and Darin both quickly went over to the door in the temple lobby. Link unlocked it, and went inside. As he walked in, he almost was knocked flat on his back again when a spider dove from the ceiling. Link drew his sword to face the monster.

This spider wasn't like the others. Instead of being a real spider, this one…well, it probably wasn't a spider at all. It only had two legs, a stubby tail, and a single eye in the middle of its head. Link had thought it was a spider because it came from the roof.

The creature bent its head in Link's direction. Link noticed that it's eye changed red as it did. It made a loud "bleep" sound, and then jumped at Link.

Link was more than ready to face this monster. The creature was dead as soon as it struck Link's sword, its blade penetrating through its large eye. Link tossed the creature aside, and looked up on the ceiling where it came from.

There was a very large egg, newly opened, up on the ceiling. Link guessed that was where the creature came from. Link looked around to see if there was any more.

"What was that?" Link asked Darin.

"Ghoma Larva," Darin said, "Rather nasty arachnids. Don't get too close to them. They have a nasty habit of chewing live prey."

"Thanks," Link said sarcastically as the image of being chewed alive by a bunch of two legged spiders. He went through the door at the end of the hallway, and into the next room.

* * *

Outside, Karen and Saria were tending to the two Wolfos that Link had freed. The Wolfos were as cuddly as puppies around the Kokiri, and rested on their laps. Karen looked up at the temple entrance regularly, as if half expecting that Link would pop out at any minute.

Saria smiled. "You have only met him a day ago, and the bond between you two is strong. That's a very big accomplishment."

"I can't help but wonder what he's facing up there," Karen said, "I hope he's alright."

"Don't worry," Saria said, "If he truly does have the blood of the Link I once knew, he should be just fine…"

* * *

"THIS IS DEFINETLY NOT FINE!"

Link and Darin had been running in circles. A pack of very angry beetles, which Link accidentally woke up after slamming the door behind him, was chasing after the young boy and his fairy companion. At the rate that the insects were running, Link knew that even if he tried to confront them, all that it would give him would be the chance for the beetles to make a very flat Hylian pancake.

Link kept running, knowing that they were going to get in trouble if he didn't. As they ran, he did his best to get to higher ground, even though the beetles followed suit up the walls. He was just lucky that they weren't smart enough to cut him off, otherwise he would be swamped.

As they ran, he noticed a strange group of arrows painted on the ground at least a floor up. He ran across the arrows, following where they pointed to, and was just about to think that they would be his salvation when he ran into a wall.

He got up fast. The big block of stone that he ran into led to a dead end. To his right, the hallway led on to areas unknown. Behind him, a pack of beetles who didn't see him lose ground and where coming up at high speed.

Link dove next to the wall, and kept very still in a shadowy corner. To his delight, the beetles passed him, running around like a stampeding buffalo herd into what they thought was the direction that Link went.

Link waited until the coast was clear, and then went swiftly in the direction that the beetles went. He peered around the corners to see that there was a fork in the path, with the whole beetle herd romping in the left fork. Link took the right fork, and went up another ledge to the next level up, with Darin flying closely behind.

As they got up to the next bend, Darin came up to Link and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"This time," he said, "let me go first. I might have a better chance detecting an enemy than you can."

Link let Darin go ahead, watching carefully from the corner as the fairy flew into the next room. After a few minutes, the fairy came back in swiftly.

"There's a couple of Keese in the next room," Darin said, "Nothing much, but it's still a good idea for you to get your slingshot."

"So much for thinking that we saw the last of them back home," Link said. He got out his Fairy Slingshot, loaded it, and turned the corner.

It only took two shots, and the Keese were down. Link picked up the nuts that he had used, and then went over to the next door. When he got inside, he saw a strange sight.

The hallway ahead of him was twisted like a corkscrew. When Link walked forward, he noticed that he walked as the room twisted. He turned around and saw that the door he came from was on its side. His head hurt with confusion.

"There's strange magic in these walls," Darin said, "I can't really say for sure that I enjoy it."

They both went into the next room. The room's stairs seemed to be jumbled up, with several areas where it almost seemed as if they were located in the wrong places. When Link got over to one side, he spotted a very beautiful looking treasure chest, which was attached to the wall!

"How do we get over there?" Link asked.

"Beat's me," Darin said, "But I bet there's a boss key inside?"

"A…boss key?" Link asked.

"It's a term for keys used to go to the most important room in any creepy dungeon," Darin said.

"How do you know that?" Link asked.

"Just a hunch," Darin said, "Besides, isn't this place creepy enough for you?"

Link pondered on how to get to the treasure chest, but it was no use. He would never be able to reach it. In the meantime, Link decided to continue exploring the temple, so he continued on to the next room.

* * *

When he got inside, he noticed that the room looked rather damp, almost as if it was built inside the belly of some big monster. He looked around and noticed that strange, fluid-like webs were covering the stonework of the entire room, as if connecting the entire room to a living organism.

Link felt a tug in the back of his mind. At first he dismissed it, but then, suddenly, he felt that his mind was no longer alone to him. He suddenly went up on his guard, as if some enemy were lurking nearby and would pounce at any second.

_Link?_ Said a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Karen?" Link asked.

"What did you say?" Darin asked in confusion.

"I just thought I heard Karen's voice," Link said.

"She must have played the song," Darin said, "Answer back!"

"How?" Link asked.

"Try using your head," Darin said annoyingly.

At first, Link wondered what that could mean-he didn't know the solution to this particular problem anyway-when he got the message. He focused on the strange presence in his mind, and began to speak within his brain.

_Karen?_ Link asked.

_Great_, Karen said, _I was beginning to think that you couldn't reach me. Where are you two?_

_In a weird room with strange webbing,_ Link said, _It's covering the walls. It feels gooey._

_Did you just say that webs were covering the walls?_ Said another voice. Link guessed that it was Saria.

_Yeah, why?_ Link asked.

_Link,_ Saria said insistently, _this is very important, understand? Get out your slingshot, and walk to the other side of the room, and whatever you do, don't look up!_

Link got out the slingshot as he was told. He walked over to the other side of the room, but his curiosity got the better of him. As he got towards the center, he made the mistake of looking up…

And he almost screamed.

Hundreds of skeletons lined the ceiling. Most of them looked ancient, but some were still dripping with juice from whatever had digested their remains. Link swiftly turned away in fright.

"Oh, gosh," Link said, almost about to barf.

"What's the matter?" Darin asked, "What were you looking-" he glanced up, "DIN'S FIRE!" Darin didn't waste control, and Link was rather surprised to see a drop of green, glowing goo fall from where Darin's mouth would be.

_You looked, didn't you?_ Saria asked.

_Who could have done this?_ Link asked in alarm, still keeping himself from getting sick.

_You mean what,_ Saria said, _It was a Ghoma._ _They have an appetite for creatures like humans since they are small. Tell me, is there one nearby?_

Link looked around. He didn't see anything at all that walked on two legs, let alone anything alive. _No, I don't see anything,_ he said.

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Saria said,_ Link, get out of there fast, and whatever you do, be careful!_

The presence left when Saria finished speaking. Link took a moment to regain his composure, and then stood up.

"Ready to go, Darin?" Link asked.

"Link," Darin said, "What did Saria say was in here?"

"A Ghoma," Link said, "Why? I didn't see any."

"That's because you forgot to look up again!" Darin shouted.

Link turned around, and jumped back in shock. Moments after he jumped, a very big, very ugly bug landed on the ground. It had a single eye like a Ghoma Larva, but Link noticed right away the differences. It walked on two tremendous legs, with a pair of smaller ones poking out from behind them. Two pairs of claws pointed in Link's direction in the animal's front, and instead of a blunt spike attached to its head it had a tremendous stinger-tipped tail. It roared once it saw that Link had spotted it, and then proceeded to crawl in his direction.

"Any information that you can give on this guy?" Link asked.

"Well," Darin said, "The fairy guidebook said that they are hideously armored arachnids. Their weakness is their eye."

Link remembered how he killed the Ghoma Larva. When he stabbed it in the eye, his sword didn't penetrate through its back armor, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to toss its carcass off so easily; he would have had to push it off his sword. It seemed only natural that something like this would also need to be hit in its one weak spot in order to get killed.

Link looked at the Ghoma. Its claws were brandished menacingly as it walked forward. Link believed that claws like that would have no trouble parrying his sword, so he thought of a different strategy.

He then remembered what Saria told him. _Take out your slingshot._ Link quickly got his slingshot out, and armed it.

The Ghoma's eye turned red as it raised itself up to attack. Link took that precise moment to shoot at it. The tiny bullet hit dead center, and the Ghoma fell over, twitching as it lay stunned.

Link took that precise moment to strike. He quickly made several side cutting slashes, followed by a few jabs with his sword. Each strike caused the Ghoma to twitch wildly, though its eye seemed tough enough to take the ordeal.

When Link was about to make the final blow, the Ghoma's right claw came out and knocked him over backwards. Before he could get up, he was pinned by its gigantic claws. He looked up as the menacing creature began to rear its gigantic tail all the way back to the ground.

"Link, NO!!!" someone shouted.

The Ghoma's tail struck like lightning. Time seemed to stand still as one thought raced through Link's mind…

_Could this be the end?_

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Wow! Cliff hanger time! I couldn't get the whole chapter in a suitable single piece, though I will admit that part 4 is a lot longer than this one! Who was the person who shouted "Link, NO!!!" towards the end? Can anyone guess? I'll just leave you hanging until part 4 to find out.

Seeing as I already called the ammo for the Slingshot "Nuts," (In canon, they are called Deku Seeds), I figured it would be best to either call Deku Nuts (the ones that stun people) either Deku Baba Nuts or Baba Nuts for this story. I am in no means trying to edit the name; it was a typo that I forgot to edit earlier and it is too late for me to go back and fix it in a timely fashion.

I appreciate how popular this story is going, though it woudl be kind of nice if people would send in reviews every now and then. Thanks everybody!

-Kerian


	10. Chapter 4, Part 4: Legacy of the Kokiri

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 4: Legacy of the Kokiri, part 4

* * *

The Ghoma's eye turned red as it raised itself up to attack. Link took that precise moment to shoot at it. The tiny bullet hit dead on and the Ghoma fell over, twitching as it lay stunned.

Link took that precise moment to strike. He quickly made several side cutting slashes, followed by a few jabs with his sword. Each strike caused the Ghoma to twitch wildly, though its eye seemed tough enough to take the ordeal.

When Link was about to make the final blow, the Ghoma's right claw came out and knocked him over backwards. Before he could get up, he was pinned by its gigantic claws. He looked up as the menacing creature began to rear its gigantic tail all the way back to the ground.

"Link, NO!!!" someone shouted.

The Ghoma's tail struck like lightning. Time seemed to stand still as one thought raced through Link's mind…

_Could this be the end?_

* * *

Before the Ghoma could strike, a white object came flying and ran straight into the stinger, knocking it sideways, and causing it to stick itself into the ground. The Ghoma was quickly attacked by the strange new arrival as it came up and rammed itself into the Ghoma's sensitive eye, irritating to the point that it wanted to destroy its attacker.

Link took full advantage of the distraction. He got up, and dove headlong towards the Ghoma. The white object barely got out of the way as Link drove the Kokiri Sword straight through the creature's eye. The Ghoma took one moan before crying out in a rage. Link had to let go of the Kokiri Sword as the monster wildly ran around in the room, trying to get the sword out of its eye. It finally died when it slammed its eye into one of the web-colored pillars, slamming the blade straight through its brain.

The creature made a fatal groan, and then fell, dead. Link managed to pull the Kokiri Sword out of the creature's eye just before it went up in blue flames.

Link turned around to see what had helped them. He was surprised to see a sky-blue fairy dancing around with Darin, spinning back and forth with each other.

"Darin!" the fairy said, "It's so good to see you. I missed you so much; it's great to finally see you once more!"

"Momma," Darin said, "Mom I'm glad you're alive. I thought you've been dead all these years."

"One doesn't die so easily when they get to be as old as I am," the fairy said. She stopped her spinning with Darin, and flew over to Link. Link almost backed away, afraid that the fairy might slam into him and knock him backwards.

"Hello Link," the Fairy said.

Link stood there for a moment. "You know my name?" Link asked.

"Of course I know your name," the fairy said, "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Navi!"

"Mom," Darin said, cutting in, "It's not who you think it is."

"Of course it is," she said, "It's Link, coming to see me after all these years! He's young again!"

"Mom," Darin came up in front of his mom, between her and Link. "It's not him," he said, "It's not the Link you know."

Navi paused for a moment, and then the words sunk in. "Oh," she said, almost sadly, "You're right. I forgot…he died, didn't he?"

Darin nodded. Navi went over to the small Hylian boy. Link could almost see her wings droop in sadness as she flew over to him.

"Forgive me," she said, "I had forgotten myself in the fighting. My name is Navi. I am a guardian of this temple. What is your name?"

"You had it half right the first time," Link said. He told Navi who he was, where he came from, and how he was related to Link, his ancestor, the Hero of Time. Navi took it all in, and seemed to feel better, at least a little bit.

"Oh," she said, "No wonder I recognized you. You're Link's great grandson. You know, I always thought that he and Malon would get together someday. I guess that while Link and I were together that I wanted him all to myself, so I didn't see it at the time. So, how are things at Lon Lon Ranch?"

"Really great," Link said, "Our produce rate had raised itself over the years, so that my grandfather was able to hire more hands. Their families have lived on the ranch since. I have some very good friends among them."

"I'll bet you do," Navi said, "Seeing as you are the spitting image of your great grandfather."

"Actually, mom," Darin said, "They only figured that out a few days ago. You see, his parents have grown rather attached to him, so…he doesn't know much about his ancestor or the first Link's past."

"Really?" Navi said, "Then it's time I enlightened him. Well, Link. My name is Navi. About 100 years ago, I was your great grandfather's guardian fairy during the Imprisoning War. I had fought alongside him in every battle and every enemy that Ganondorf threw at us, never giving up or giving in. After your father died, I thought that my life wouldn't have much of a purpose. Saria, as a sage and, technically, immortal, decided to have me help guard the Forest Temple. Since the curse began, I got cut off from the outside, so I never had a chance to get word out that I was still in here."

"Which made me think that she was dead," Darin said, "Oh, mom. I am so glad to see you!"

They rubbed each other's wings appreciatively. Link smiled. He knew what it was like to have someone care for you above all else, who would do everything they could to accomplish what was best for him. Though only once in his mind did he think that they went overboard, he appreciated their support nonetheless. It almost made him cry to realize that he missed his mom and dad a lot, along with everyone else on the ranch. He made a mental note; once this was over, he would go straight to Lon Lon Ranch and visit them, and never leave again.

Navi ended her embrace with Darin, and flew up on Link's shoulder. Darin followed suit, and the two of them followed Link into the next room.

* * *

With Navi being the only person ever able to be within the temple, she decided to tell them what she knew about it since her time being with the first Link. Link gained some valuable information; since Ganondorf's control of the temple, a courtyard had been blocked off, along with several rooms, and a basement that led to an area outside. While there were at least two hallways that turned around strangely like a corkscrew via magic, only one still worked. The other one was stuck permanently, its switch broken off and permanently damaged.

"There are a lot of spiders here too," she said, "I almost got caught in their webs more than once. They seem to get smarter every day, almost expecting me to miss just about every trap. I can barely keep myself alive."

"Don't worry, mom," Darin said, "Just so long as Link and I are around, you don't have to worry about any dumb old spiders getting in our way!"

"Oh, Darin," Navi said, "I almost forgotten how young you still are." She seemed to lose some of her uplift then. "At least you still have confidence," she said.

It was about then that Link heard a buzzing noise. He turned around, only to swiftly run off when he saw the herd of beetles once again, and this time they were hell-bent on killing Link.

"I thought we got rid of those things!" Darin said as he held on to Link's shoulder.

"I guess that bugs are more persistent than we give them credit for," Link shouted as he ran for his life.

"You have no idea, kid," Navi said.

As they ran, the beetles scurrying began to attract other creatures. Soon, several skulltullas and even a few dragonflies began chasing them down the halls of the temple.

Navi quickly got off of Link's shoulder, and sped over to the next turn. "Quickly," she said, "make a u-turn around this corner!"

Link did as he was told. As he ran, however, he got the vague impression that he had passed through a wall. When they stopped, he noticed that they were in a strangely lighted room, and that they did pass through a wall. Though Link wondered what magic this could be, he didn't attempt to find out as the hordes of angry beetles, insects, and spiders ran in the direction they believed that Link had turned.

The wall may have blocked them from seeing what was going on, but it didn't block sound. Link could hear the hundreds of insects that passed by, and he could hear every clicking protest that their exoskeletons made as the insects made their muscles go. Link was almost tempted to poke his head out at them to see them pass by, but he knew better than to give into that temptation.

When the noise was done, Link poked his head outside. He was amazed at the magic that made the strange illusionary wall, but he knew better than to praise such a feat. He hated to admit it, but if any one of those bugs had thought to stop, or had tried climbing on the wall while chasing after them, they would have been dead for sure.

* * *

When they left the room and the illusionary wall behind, Link realized that they were in a new room altogether. Link noticed that this one had a checkerboard floor, and that off towards the end of the room was a treasure chest!

Link immediately walked over towards it. It was then that the floor began to rumble very loudly.

"Link!" Navi shouted "Get out of the way!"

Link managed to back-flip out of the way as the entire ceiling came down, crashing into the floor directly where he stood only moments earlier. Link watched as the ceiling suddenly pulled itself back up again, as if by magic, and seemingly waited for him to try and walk underneath again.

"Link," Navi said, "Your great grandfather and I had been through here once before. There are a bunch of holes in the ceiling that you can get under without having to worry about getting squashed. I'd watch out though; the last time I had been through here there was a bunch of Skulltullas all over the place."

Link looked around. Sure enough, there were holes in the ceiling that were in the exact size and shape of the tiles on the floor. Link also spotted several big Skulltullas lurking just above where the collapsible ceiling stood. Link decided to see how effective the ceiling really was. Smirking to himself, he got out his Fairy Slingshot, took aim, and fired.

The Skulltulla, though not hurt, dropped like a stone. When it landed, it turned itself over, and hissed very angrily at Link. It scurried itself over in his direction.

Link slyly stuck his foot out directly underneath the ceiling.

He only pulled it out just in time for the ceiling to crash to the ground. Though he was alright, the gigantic spider wasn't so lucky. As the ceiling went up, Link could see a very big smear on the ground where the spider was, and bits and pieces of it were stuck to the dangerous trap as it reset itself.

"You know," Darin said, "You can get rather mean sometimes."

"I just don't like spiders," Link said. Before the ceiling could reach the top, he ran over to where the first hole was, and then stood in the center of the tile, waiting to see if the ceiling would fall. When nothing happened, he stuck out his right toe.

The ceiling fell once again. Link took advantage of it, and shot two more Skulltullas from their hiding spots. One fell over on its back with a squelch, and stopped moving. The other was swinging back and forth from the force of the blow, and was about to right itself when the ceiling came up and crushed it.

Link swiftly ran over to the nearest empty tile, and barely made it as the ceiling came down. He kept going until he got to his goal; the treasure chest. He came up to the big, decoratively styled wooden chest, and then opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a rather strange looking tool.

"Cool!" Darin said, "That could come in handy!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's a Sling," Navi said, "They are pretty useful, because if someone is skilled enough with them they can shoot Deku Baba Nuts in far off distances. It's a great tool. It doesn't have as far of a range as a slingshot, though, and I'm not sure what good it will do on the armor of those spiders."

"Well," Link said, "We'll have to find out sooner or later." He hooked the sling, which was made of animal hide and very tough leaves, with a green jewel in the cup-like edge that held the Baba Nuts, onto his belt. He wanted to make sure he could reach it and the Deku Baba Nuts at the same time, so he made sure to hook it on the bag of nuts that he had gotten earlier.

He quickly and nimbly made it to the other holes, and finally made it to the door at the end of the hall. He walked inside, and drew his sword, preparing himself for anything.

As he walked in, he heard a squelching noise. He turned around and was almost caught off guard by another Ghoma, its tremendous body surprisingly stealthy for such a large animal. The Ghoma, smaller than the first one, didn't even have time to attack, because Link had taken the opportunity to stab the creature in the eye, piercing and blinding it. The Ghoma hissed, and began to feel itself away from the threat that Link posed, unknowingly going through the door to the checker-boarded room. Link wisely closed the door as the ceiling began to fall on its latest victim. He winced when he heard a tremendous squelch sound on the other side.

"Gross," Darin said.

"Do me a favor and don't open that," Navi said as Link was about to reach for the door, "I think I might be sick."

Link suddenly heard a crying noise. He turned around. There wasn't anybody there. He looked around, though the sound of crying was still audible, as if someone was trapped or lonely. He turned around to see a rather strange painting of a ghost on the wall towards the left of the door. Link looked up at the painting, and almost thought he could see real tears on the ghost's eyes.

Suddenly, there was a scream. From out of the painting came a very scary and very mad sky blue ghost, its hands clutching a very old torch. Link jumped aside as the ghost blindly rushed forward, and crashed into a barred door on the other side of the room.

The ghost made a sound that almost seemed like a cough, and then moaned.

"_What's the point?_" the ghost said in a female voice, "Why do I even care anymore? Oh, sisters, what have I done to deserve this? I am so sorry."

The ghost continued crying. Link was almost about to come up and pat its back, when Navi stopped him.

"That's a Poe, Link," Navi said, "Angry spirits that hate the world. Your great grandfather used to hunt these ghosts down a lot, though I have to say that I recognize this one."

Link looked over at the Poe. The Poe, realizing that it was being watched, straightened up and turned to face Link.

"Go ahead," she said, "Kill me now! End it, as it should have been ended. I cannot last anymore like this. More than two hundred years of death, and not a paradise after life to show for it. How can anyone last in such an existence?" She cried again, and Link could see strange-looking tears going down her face.

"Please," Link said sympathetically, "Can you tell me why you are like this?"

The Poe sobbed a little, and regained enough composure to start talking again. "Long ago," she said, "The forest had experienced a great battle. During the first Hyrulian Civil War, an evil army tried to conquer these lands, though the Hylian King's army did their best to prevent it from happening. I and my four sisters were refugees coming from conquered lands, when the evil army came and slaughtered us all in our sleep. My sisters were expecting mothers too, and when the darkness claimed them, the power of this forest changed us into wandering spirits, to forevermore be trapped in a state of undeath. Though they grieved for their lost ones, they vowed to take their vengeance on the world. Only I was wise enough to resist such evil, but it pained me when, 100 years ago, my sisters sided with an evil ghost, and were killed when a hero in green came to save this temple. I was the only Poe sister left, though I took no part in the fighting. Now my spirit wanders this temple, watches its curse, and begs for eternal rest…"

They couldn't get much more out of the Poe from there, because she started crying again. Link felt his heart gave out to her, and truly believed that she was telling the truth.

Navi, however, wasn't so sure. "How do we know you aren't working with whatever force is causing this curse?" she asked.

The ghost stopped sobbing for a second. "When my sisters died, and when the darkness left, I was forced to wander these halls. Saria came to me once, and after hearing my story, took pity on me, though she admitted that she could not kill me due to restrictions as a sage. She did give me instructions to guard the passage to where the phantom made its lair. I now hold the torch whose light was the combined power of the four torches, and only I can open it once again."

"Can you open it now?" Link asked hopefully.

"I can't," she said, "You need to find the great key that opens the lair for me to do that. You see, Saria gave me instructions that only one who owns the great key can continue further, and it's now being guarded by monsters. Still, I guess I can help you. Bring me the key, and I will light the torches, but in return you must heal my wandering soul."

Link nodded in agreement. He felt that it would be wise to aid the Poe in her struggle. If his ancestor did kill off her sisters, then it was the least that he could do.

* * *

The Poe opened the barred door to the next room, and Link, Darin, and Navi went inside. She remained behind, promising to meet up with them once she felt that they had completed their task. After dealing with a few more spiders, the trio managed to find their way back to where they started from; the temple's lobby.

Link quickly went back through the door that was locked, and quickly sped through to the room where they had first encountered the horde of beetles and insects that had chased them halfway around the temple. Link silently opened the door again, and was glad to see that there wasn't anyone there.

He slowly climbed up to the next floor, and was just about to make a turn when he realized that today just wasn't his day. The beetles were in the next room, and they spotted him as he turned the corner.

"RUN!" Darin shouted. Link needed no second bidding. He swiftly ran away from the room and up to the third floor as the beetles madly chased them up. Link had almost managed to give them the slip when he had to stop.

They had made it to a dead end. They were on a very narrow ledge. Ahead of them was another ledge, though it was separated from the rest of the floor by a big hole that led all the way to the bottom floor. Link took a flying leap to the other side, without anywhere else to go, and stood there in the corner.

The beetles managed to find him this time. They stood there for a moment; almost curious as to why he was just standing there, waiting for his doom. They suddenly charged, and Link ducked down, waiting for his doom at the claws and horns of a hundred mad beetles.

The beetles, however, didn't see the gap between them and the ledge that Link was standing. They rushed madly only to suddenly freefall about fifty feet to the ground. Those that landed first and survived where pummeled upon by their comrades who followed suit. The beetles couldn't jump very far, and Link almost laughed at how he had miraculously cheated death once again.

When they were gone, Link chanced a look down. The beetles were piled in a confused heap, some of them stunned, others trying to get up off of each other, and others were squished from the continuous pile of their own kind which crushed them. Link could see they were in no hurry to get organized, so he jumped to the other side of the gap and went back upstairs.

* * *

When they arrived to the top floor, Link recognized the entrance to the strangely curved hallway. He was just about to open the door when Navi stopped him.

"That Poe said you needed to get the key, right?" Navi asked.

"Right," Link said.

"Doesn't it seem strange that you can't reach it because the hallway seems to twist around when you walk in it?"

"Yeah, why?" Link asked.

"There's an enchantment that can be undone inside by hitting a specific switch," she said.

"That kind of explains why the chest is on the wall," Darin said, "but how can you switch it around?"

"Look up," Navi said.

Link looked up. There was a very strange eye that was attached just above the door. The eye looked like it was painted to metal, but, when Link looked close enough, it also looked like it was a real eye attached to the metal plate on the wall. Link assumed it was magic that did this. He got out his Fairy Slingshot and fired at the eye.

There was a clang as the nut struck metal, but the eye stayed the same. Link didn't hear any change, and wondered what he did wrong.

"Link used arrows to open it," Navi said, "I don't think that slingshot nuts will have enough power to activate the spell."

Link decided to try out his sling. He got it out, loaded a Deku Baba Nut, and swung it around. He kept close aim at the switch, and launched the nut.

There was a blinding flash. The nut struck dead center at the eye. Link was surprised to see the eye open wide, as if stunned, and then close tightly. A strange "click" sound rang through the room, which was followed by a "whoosh" that came from behind the door. Link opened it, and was surprised to see the hallway completely straight instead of curved.

He ran swiftly inside. Link took notice that some of the stairs and ledges seemed out of place again, but the ones that were before were changed into stairs that Link could use. He got down, and came up to the brightly colored chest in the room. He opened it up, and reached inside.

He pulled out a very fancy-looking key. The key was much bigger than the silver one that he had used before, and was also much heavier. Link put it in his Kokiri Bust Bag, noting that it seemed to change the weight of the bag so that it visibly hung from his hip.

"Well," Darin said, "Now what?"

"We finish what we started," Link said, and he quickly ran down the hall towards the lobby of the temple.

To be continued…

**Kerian:** At last, 10 entries! Phew, I'm glad that I managed to make it this far. So, how do you like the fact that Navi had a kid? More to come on Darin's origins later on, but for now I'll keep you guessing.

Come on, admit it. You actually thought that Link was going to die when the Gohma pinned him! lololol. I just love cliffhangers!

The final conclusion to this chapter comes up next, so don't turn off Internet Explorer just yet!

-Kerian


	11. Chapter 4, Part 5: Legacy of the Kokiri

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 4: Legacy of the Kokiri, part 5

* * *

Link pulled out a very fancy-looking key. The key was much bigger than the silver one that he had used before, and it was also much heavier. Link put it in his Kokiri Bust Bag, noting that it seemed to change the weight of the bag so that it visibly hung from his hip.

"Well," Darin said, "Now what?"

"We finish what we started," Link said, and he quickly ran down the hall towards the lobby of the temple.

* * *

As Link went, he noticed something different with the room. It seemed that when he had pulled out the so-called "Boss Key," an enchantment had become undone throughout the temple. As such, illusionary walls suddenly disappeared, and Link noticed that there was a secret passage in the Temple.

"I wonder where this goes," Link asked.

"Beats me," Navi replied, "I've been stuck here for at least twenty years, and I've never seen that before. Let's go in!"

Link, Navi, and Darin walked into the secret passageway. The area was untouched by any sign of the cobwebs that dotted the halls of the rest of the temple. Link walked through the dark passage, with only Navi's and Darin's glowing bodies to help him to see in the gloom. They made their way down the dark passage and through the stonework deep in the tunnel.

When they got to the end, they walked up a series of stairs. At the end of the stairs was another courtyard, like the last one, save that this one was untouched by spiders. The entire courtyard was clean, devoid of any sign of a curse or darkness. Link looked around, enjoying the beauty of the gentle landscape.

He came up to a strange switch located in front of a rather weird-looking stone, which stood in front of a fountain. Link pulled the switch, and the stone suddenly opened up, revealing a very dusty book inside.

Link picked it up, and looked into it. He gasped.

"What is it?" Darin asked.

"It's a small journal written by my great grandfather!" Link said.

"Let me see," Navi said. She came up to the book and looked closely. "Oh my gosh," she said, "It's in his handwriting and everything. After all these years, I finally get to see something that is his."

Link looked over at her annoyed.

"Oh," Navi said, "Besides you. I almost forgot that you are his descendant. It's been too long though."

Link read through the tome carefully. His great grandfather had an almost duplicate writing style that he did, and several of the passages in the book commented about parts in his life after the Imprisoning War. Link read carefully…

* * *

_Dear reader, I know that this may seem a bit strange for the Hero of Time to be writing a book, but due to circumstances beyond my control, such as my own age, I could do very little otherwise with my spare time. As you read this, it probably means that you have discovered my hiding place for it; the Temple of the Forest. Let me explain on this circumstance…_

_After I arrived back from my seven year's exile through time, I came to my timeline with the surprise to find that it was the one that princess Zelda had me leave to live my years the way they should be. I could tell because the magic of the land seemed to call my name as I stepped out of the gateway between dimensions. I could delve into the mysteries as to how I managed to enter that world between worlds, but for now I shall describe the reasons why I am writing this._

_I have a premonition…well, not exactly a premonition, but more like a prophecy…that sometime in the future, Ganondorf will find a way to break his seal, and manage to try and take over the world once again. I have discovered this on my travels, as many of the places I have been to in the past have many indications that Ganondorf might do so, and I have taken precautions in case it happens. Due to my aging years, it has come to my most grave attention that I will not live long enough to see Ganondorf's return, and that I will need an heir to my legacy to take on such a duty._

_During my past years, I had taken the equipment that I had gathered throughout the years, such as my Ocinara, my bow and arrows, my hookshot that I received from the long-dead gravedigger, Dampe, and many other items, and I have decided to put most of them in their original resting places. However, due to my countless years of travelling, and my tendency in my old age to forget, I have lost much of my equipment to time. Such includes my old Fairy Slingshot, which I had lost in the storage tower back at the ranch. I cannot retrieve it, because I had deemed the tower unsafe for use due to the Keese and Quays that are now taking residence there._

_It saddens me that I have not had time to visit old friends as I grow weary of this world. How I miss her highness, Zelda, who in her old age has died and layed down her successor, who was surprisingly named after herself. I also miss Epona, who did not have long to live once we stopped adventuring and began growing lazy with age. I miss Talon, my father-in-law, who died many years back a happy man and a great grandfather at that. I also miss many of the sages, such as Darunia, Princess Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, and Rauru, and it pains me that they are destined to be immortal, so that I will not see them after death. I will also miss Saria, who seems to be the only person in this world who has yet to change, being a Kokiri and all. To think, she is to live to be able to at least see her hundred year birthday, and here am I, old and almost at my deathbed, so many years stacked up on my shoulders._

_Above all, I miss Navi, my guardian fairy. I miss her the most, because of all that she has done for me in the past. She may not realize this, but because of my search for her that led to my discovery of Termina, I managed to find my way home once again. I had learned from Zelda long ago that she managed to bring Navi back forward in time when she found that I had disappeared in Termina, hoping that she would remain in the castle to see me once again, but I never did find her. I miss her greatly, because of all the people in this world, it was she that I lost first._

_I write this to let you know, dear reader, that I am about to lay down several key elements in my life before I at last rest in the most undeniable peace called death. The only object that I still have from my adventures to date is the Kokiri Sword, which I have kept with me since I first "borrowed" it from my dear little friends. I gave key points of information from my last will and testament to the Great Deku Tree (in secret, of course), which he would know in case of a time when our world truly needs it. I also let him know where I was to be buried, which was a nice spot that I picked out just northeast of Lon Lon Ranch. It is a lovely spot on a hill, by an old tree, and I gave instructions that the Kokiri Sword be buried in the tree's roots. The other day, while visiting it, I also secretly put my old Deku Shield up in a nearby limb, just in case._

_Also, I let the Deku Tree know that my first boy child under my family heritage was to be named after me; a part of the prophecy that I discovered indicates that several boys that all bare my name would become future heroes of Hyrule, all of which being under my legacy. I feel that it is something I should do, to name the first boy of my line after me, though in secret I dread it. My daughter, beautiful young Kalon, had given birth to my granddaughter, Nalon, about five years back. It still remarks me as being miraculous that she and her mother both bare a startling resemblance to my beloved wife, Malon, who I am still deeply in love with even in our old age._

_If any of my descendants come upon this journal, then I give them this piece of advice; it was in my blood to be an adventurer, as it is in yours. The reason why I chose the Forest Temple as a place to put this, along with a great gift, is because even though I may live on a ranch, the forest will always have a special place in my heart. It is the one place in all of Hyrule that I would consider home if Lon Lon Ranch didn't exist, all because of the fact that it was once, long ago, my dearest home. As a gift to you, young Link, or whoever your name may be, I leave a melody that I had learned in the far off land of Termina, one that I have found can heal the souls of those who have passed this life or are about to pass on to the life after this one. This is called the Song of Healing. I would play it myself in my age, but alas, I had left my Fairy Ocarina, the one that Saria first gave to me long ago, inside the storage tower, and I couldn't retrieve it since it had become closed off. How I would have liked young Nalon, or even my beloved Kalon, to have it, as a memorial to my passing, but for now, this melody is all I have left to give._

* * *

Link read the notes of the song. The Song of Healing was a basic piece of work, but it was also, nonetheless, a very powerful song. Link didn't want to screw it up, because if he did, he felt it would be an affront to his great grandfather's memory.

He picked up the Ocarina, and played it. The song wove deep into his heart, and all throughout the temple, a quiet calm seemed to descend. Everywhere, even in the forest, life seemed to stand still, and hearts began to mend as the song's magic worked its way through.

When Link finished, he couldn't help but hear someone crying. It was Navi. She had taken the song to heart, and she cried silently by the fountain where the book had been kept.

"Mom," Darin said, flying over to her, "Why are you crying?"

"I never knew," Navi said, "that Link cared so much. I thought I had betrayed him when he set out to Termina, and Zelda took me back. It was so much so that I couldn't bear to see his face if he did see me. What he wrote about me was so wonderful. I would give anything to see him again."

She sobbed. Link didn't know why, but for no reason other than her feelings, Link came up, picked Navi up, and hugged her lightly. Her tiny body, barely able to fit in his palm, vibrated as she sobbed. Link could tell that she had deep feelings for his great grandfather, and Link recognized it as a different kind of friendship. She loved him, like a brother, and the fact that he was gone had torn her from the inside. Link just stood there, holding Navi still, letting time slowly pass in the temple courtyard.

* * *

Elsewhere, outside the temple, the Song of Healing managed to carry itself to another individual. Saria sat with tears in her eyes. Karen looked over to the sage.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked, "Why are you crying?"

"I've only heard that song once before," Saria said, "It was long ago, back when the first Link was still around. He played it once, and the way it touched my heart almost wanted me to cry. I guess that it was the reason why he came here once, long ago, when he was much older."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

The Wolfos, healed after their experience with the spiders, came up beside Saria, whimpering at her feet. They sensed Saria's grief. She looked to her three companions, and realized what she was doing.

"It's nothing," she said, wiping her eyes, "I'll tell you later. I'm guessing that Link somehow found a way deeper into the temple than expected. I'll contact him."

"Okay," Karen said.

Saria brought her Ocarina to her lips, and began playing her song.

* * *

Link felt it before he heard the music of the Ocarina ringing through the trees. The familiar presence in his mind popped up, and this time he was ready to answer.

_Saria, or Karen?_ Link asked.

_It's Saria_, the voice answered. _We heard your music. Are you lost?_

_Not really_, Link replied_. We just got a little sidetracked. Any speedy way to get back over to the Temple Lobby? The way back has a couple of old friends._

_I remember your great grandfather once mentioning a drain system beneath the temple_, Saria said. _He said that it connected between both courtyards._

_I can't hold my breath long underwater_, Link said. He remembered that he could barely swim either. His dog paddle was considered a joke when his mom took them to the river to swim during the summer.

_You're just going to have to try_, Saria said. _Unless you want to go back and fight all over again._

That did it. He did not plan on seeing those beetles again. Three times in one day was enough. _Alright_, Link said, _I'll try it out. Thanks_.

_No problem. Call us when you need help_. She broke the connection.

Link told Navi about what Saria had just mentioned.

"Yeah," she said, after flying out of Link's embrace, "Link once did use an old drain to get to Saria once, but that was a long time ago. Although he drained most of the water, I think it might have come back up."

"We'll never know unless we give it a try," Darin said, "Let's go mom!"

Link followed Navi to the well where the courtyard drain was supposed to be. Sure enough, there wasn't much water in it to speak of, but it was no way completely drained. There was only three feet of air separating the roof of the drain and the water level, and it moved through the drains at a relative speed. Though Link could swim past it if he were a better swimmer, he would be in trouble if he managed to get himself caught in the drain as he swam; it could suck him under and cause him to drown.

Navi and Darin were already halfway down. Link knew he was scared, but he wouldn't let his fears keep him down now. He climbed down the well, and plunged into the water.

Link swam through as best as he could. The water was cold, but it wasn't as fast as Link thought it was. He had made it to the other side relatively easy, and managed to come out with only his clothes being wet.

Link shook himself off, and shivered. Darin flew up to his side.

"I've got it," he said. He let loose a small stream of magic, which in turn began to weave back and forth around him in a small wind, drying his clothes rapidly. Though it was cold at first, Link let the sun warm him up, and in the end he felt much better.

"Let's get going," Navi said, "We've still got a Poe to take care of…"

* * *

"Well?" said the Poe, floating in the center of the four empty torches, "Did you get the key?"

Link stepped up, and held it in his hand.

She looked down at the key, and nodded. "You've passed, but you still have to keep up your other end of the bargain." She flashed the torch once across the room. In an instant, the other torches lit up, the spider webs covering them burning in an instant. Link backed away as all of the spider webs in the room lit up in magical smoke, the enchantment destroying the cursed areas in the room.

"Now," she said, coming close to Link's sword, "Do it. Free me of this life. Destroy me!"

Link was about to plunge the sword, when he thought better of it. This Poe helped them too much. If she was anything like a Stalchild, she would turn to dust, and there would probably be nothing left of her soul to pass into the afterlife. He sheathed the Kokiri Sword, and instead brought out his Ocarina.

"What are you doing?" the Poe asked in confusion, "Are you denying me my chance at fate? Oh woe is me! I will never be at peace. How can you do this to me, after what I did to help you? You are just like your ancestor, a brute, a murderer, one who robs another of their life just to get what he-"

She was cut off as Link began to play the Song of Healing. The Poe was about to continue arguing when a visible change began to take form within her. The song penetrated the very core of her being, granting her the one wish she desired more than anything else in life…

She saw herself, floating amongst her sisters. They looked at her with appreciative eyes. She looked upon them as they were in life, and not the Poes as they had become. They gazed appreciatively at her before disappearing in to the void beyond. Her heart began to fill with sorrow, and then joy, as she began to feel her soul returning to where it belonged…beyond this world…into the life after this one…

Link saw the Poe disappear. He heard her voice, a voice much calmer than the one that she spoke with, whispering in his ear. It whispered in his mind as the Poe wisped away into nothingness, in a voice that he felt was one of the most beautiful he had ever heard.

_Thank you_, it whispered, _thank you for everything…_

* * *

Link waited patiently as the elevator magically went down, deeper into the temple. When they arrived, Link looked around to see several holes in the wall, including a giant door straight ahead.

"The first Link originally had to push a strange mechanism in the wall in order to open the door," she said, "Phantom Ganon designed it himself to throw Link off. The spiders didn't like it though, so several Ghomas burrowed it away in order to gain access into the room beyond. As you can see, however, the door's still intact."

Link picked up the boss key in his hand, and plunged it into the lock. Immediately, as if by some magic, the lock turned the key on its own accord, and the chains holding the door together fell in a heap to the floor, and the door opened.

Link stepped inside, and walked up a short staircase. It led to a strange platform. Surrounding the platform was several paintings, old and faded with time, each one depicting a strange background showing a scary castle surrounded by a moonlit sky. Link looked inside one, and almost thought he saw a pair of eyes look back at him.

"What was in this place?" Link asked.

"This was where your great grandfather and Phantom Ganon, a creation of Ganondorf's, did battle long ago," Navi said, "Though Phantom Ganon was strong, he was no match for Link, though Ganondorf stated that the ghost was a poor creation, and banished him to the gap between dimensions, right where you are standing now, Link."

Link took a jump backwards. He wasn't too keen on the idea that a ghost would try to come out and grab him in the dark.

"Relax," Darin said, "It's almost impossible to leave the gap between dimensions once you go there. Nothing to worry about."

They went across the platform. The big difference in the room was that a tremendous hole had been dug out from behind one of the paintings. Link walked inside to see a tremendous spider web, which surrounded the entire room. He looked up to see the whole web, and jumped backwards in shock.

There, in the center of the web, was the biggest, nastiest, most horrific spider that ever walked on the face of the earth. It looked down at Link with one tremendous eye, made a squelching noise, and launched a tremendous web back in the direction that they came, sealing the door. Link noticed that the web would probably stick if they tried to escape, so he just stayed put.

The spider seemed to laugh, a rasping noise that sounded like rubbing a rotten apple on a piece of sandpaper. The spider jumped down, landing on all eight legs, in the center of the room. It came up with tremendous jaws, opening and closing as it came closer to Link. Link could see green ichor dripping from its two-foot long fangs as it came closer and closer.

"What in Din's name is that thing?" Link asked, almost screaming in fright.

"It's a Ghoma," Darin said, "but not like one I have ever seen."

"A MagniGhoma," Navi said, "A venomous cursed arachnid. This must be their queen!"

The spider gave a roar, and charged. Link barely had a chance to jump away from the beast as it ran up to him. The spider managed to hit a wall, sat stunned for a moment, then turned around, its eye gazing wildly around the room.

Link did his best to back as far away as he could. The monster gave a roar, and suddenly began to make another squelching noise. Link dodged again as the monster spat out webs in his direction, which stuck to the wall and began to ooze green fluid, which Link guessed was poison. Link kept his sword pointed at the monster's direction, though he knew it wasn't going to do much good.

"Link," Navi shouted, "Try to use your slingshot."

Link aimed and fired at the monster's eye. The tiny nut bounced off. Though the spider did blink, it didn't do much. It made another horrendous laugh, and proceeded to charge again.

Link was ready with a counterattack this time, only to have it bounce off of the monster's armored abdomen. The spider hit the wall once again now that it had missed Link. It looked over in his direction, and roared.

"What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Try the Sling," Darin replied.

Link got the sling out, and fitted a Baba Nut. The spider was about to launch another web, its tremendous single eye swelling with blood cells, turning red. Link fired with all his might, aiming directly at the big, red orb.

The spider took a direct hit, and lay stunned. It's entire body twitched wildly as Link swiftly ran and delivered a few hits with his sword. Though the Ghoma was visibly hurt, the armored third eyelid concealed over its eye kept Link from piercing it. The Ghoma made a painful screech and kicked Link with its front legs.

Link went down about three yards from where the Ghoma stood. The Ghoma, in no mood for games, jumped back up in its web. Link saw the monster's eye glow red again, and suddenly Link spotted its abdomen go crazy. He looked up grossly as the monster let loose several gross objects from its abdomen.

They landed on the floor. Link recognized them at once; the giant monster had layed eggs! Its offspring looked nothing like their mother, taking the form of the one that Link had killed earlier when it tried to pounce on him in the hall. They sped over to him on their two legs, and jumped, shouting a big "bleep!" as they attacked.

Link subdued them with ease. One he slashed as it landed near him. It scurried away, its eye comically letting out tears of pain. The second he subdued with a lightning jab to the eye, and he tossed its remains on a third, which was crushed as it tried to hatch from its egg.

Link dealt swiftly with the first Ghoma Larva just as the mother jumped back down. Link realized that he couldn't defend himself; his sword was stuck fast to the Ghoma Larva's thick armor, and he couldn't pull it out fast enough to get away. The monster raised its head, its eye glowing red as it prepared another web.

"Link! NNOOO!!!"

Link watched in horror as Navi suddenly came between Link and the monster, catching the poisoned web head on. She was flung backwards with the sheer force of the attack, knocking her unconscious against a wall, the poisonous web entrapping her in its deadly embrace.

"MOM!" Darin flew over to where his mom lay. The monster was distracted long enough for Link to release his sword. He dodged nimbly to one side, grabbed his sling, and tossed another Deku Nut at the Ghoma.

The spider went down again. Link came up with his sword, and savagely struck the monster, attacking it with all of his might, giving it no mercy. He was going to make this thing pay for what it did to Navi, what it did to the forest, what it did to the friend of his great grandfather. No matter if it meant destroying this thing and all of its kind unto the end of time, he was going to make it pay!

Suddenly, he felt the monster's eye twitch violently. Link backed off. The monster suddenly danced up and down, screeching in pain and fury. It violently was tearing itself apart, before it jerked its back, and fell. Link looked as its body lay still, and guessed that it was dead.

Link went over to where Navi was caught. He carefully cut open the poisoned web with his knife, and bent down at the tiny figure on the floor.

"Navi?" Link asked.

Before he could look at her wounds, a sudden screech grabbed his attention. He turned to the giant spider behind him, almost guessing that it was going to attack, when he received a shock.

The giant predator was trying to escape its own skin. Link watched in surprise as the single eye in the creature's center was trying to escape, followed by a sickly-green armor, and a very thin body. Its tremendous abdomen split to reveal a giant stinger-like tail. Its eight legs were left behind, replaced by a gigantic pair of legs similar with what the other Ghomas had. It had several forelegs that were designed like claws, and they were all snapping and pointed at Link. A pair of poisonous mandibles twitched and clicked as the creature moved about to face Link.

Link ran over to the creature, but dodged just in time. In his rage, he had almost forgotten about the creature's tail. It swung down at Link, barely missing him. He backed away just enough to get away from range. The creature's eye went red again, and its tail suddenly lashed forward, launching a very disgusting-looking egg straight at Link.

Link was knocked backwards by the object. The Ghoma Larva inside wasted no time in hatching, and attempted to eat Link. Link had his hands full as the monster tried to bend itself down at Link's unprotected body, its jaws opening and closing in a feeding frenzy. He barely had a chance to kill the creature by stabbing his knife, which was still in his hands, into the pint-sized arthropod's eye. The Ghoma Larva died instantly, and Link somehow managed to get out his sling.

The spider was about to repeat the process when he launched another Deku Nut at the creature. This time, instead of being stunned, the giant arachnid covered its face, blind from the effects of the nut. Link took the opportunity to attack, delivering sharp blows with his sword.

At last, when Link was almost about to give up in exhaustion, he felt the Kokiri Sword go "splutch" as it pierced the spider's eye. The monster let out a terrifying scream, and its body started to collapse inward on itself. With an agonizing wail it burst into an inferno of magical flames, its body caving in around its eye, which looked menacingly at Link just before it burnt away into nothingness.

Link panted for a second, and then suddenly remembered. He ran over to where Navi lay, still poisoned from the webs.

"Momma!" Darin cried like a young child, "Momma, wake up!" He pushed her around with his wing tips.

Link gently picked Navi up. The bright light shining around her orb-like body was flickering on and off. She looked at Link.

"Link…" she said weakly, "You did it. The curse is lifted…the temple has been freed…"

"No, Navi," he said, "we did it. I would have died if it weren't for you. You saved my life."

"It was the least I could do," she said, "after all the pain I caused with your great grandfather. Link…you look just like him, you know? I bet people tell you that a lot, but I mean it. You look exactly like him, except your eyes. You have…Malon's eyes…"

Navi coughed lightly. Link looked in his bag for anything he could use to heal her, but in his heart, he knew it was too late. The poison was doing its job, and not even the most powerful potion on earth could save her.

"Link!" Navi suddenly shouted.

Link looked at the fairy, but realized she wasn't talking to him anymore.

"Link," she cried, her tiny orb of a body beginning to fade, "is that you? Oh Link, I finally found you at last. I am sorry I ever left your side. You won't believe this, but I met your great grandson. Isn't that wild? Isn't…that…wond..er..ful?"

Link felt Navi's weight suddenly shift, and the glowing light on her body went out. Her wings folded up on her tiny body, and Link could feel a piece of him fall away.

"Momma?" Darin shouted, flying over to where Link held her, "Momma! Please, no! No! I lose you for years and now you just leave me like this? MMMOOOOOMMMM!!!!"

The ground around the lair suddenly shook as Darin shouted that final word, the magic released from Darin's tiny body causing the very ground to fall apart. Tears fell from his eyes, and Link's as well. They both lost a piece of them that day, even though Link had only just now acquainted himself with that small piece of his life.

_Navi wasn't just my friend_, he thought, _she was, our family…_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh my gosh... *snif* Does anyone have a tissue? I think I'm going to cry... *snif*

Anyway, I had planned on Navi's appearance and later death for a while now, though the fact that I did it in such a painful experience makes me just want to burst into tears...Don't worry though, because this is guaranteed to not be her final appearance, and she still has a legacy, remember? (I'll give you a clue; he's black, bad tempered, picked on by other fairies, and he's hovering right above me right now with an angry look in his...oops...) lololol.

Chapter 5 begins after this point! Prepare soon for not the end but the beginning of Link's greatest journey!

By the way, I'd like to thank all of you viewers for making this story possible. As of now I have over 100 hits on this story for the month as of today (April 6), so I thank you for making this story so popular! Reviewers; thanks for the responses, and I accept some levels of critizism as well, because I am just starting this out and without a real editor I can sometimes leave a few parts unchecked or making absolutely no sense whatsoever. Thank you very much! Now, on to chapter 5!

-Kerian


	12. Chapter 5, Part 1: The Emerald

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 5: The Emerald and the Girl, part 1

* * *

Link lay crying silently in his room, thinking about what had happened only a day ago in the Forest Temple.

Link had managed to give Darin enough composure to create a portal to the entrance of the temple just before the lair collapsed. Though the temple wasn't affected at all, the spiders could be seen leaving the land to almost all corners of the forest, probably to never return again.

However, Link had no reason to feel triumphant. While he had completed his mission, he had both gained and lost a very valuable friend. Darin had hidden in his pocket the whole trip back, and Link could feel his tears wetting his tunic.

Saria had also joined Link and Darin in their state of mourning. Even Karen, who only barely knew Navi from stories, cried along, sometimes weeping on Link's shoulder as she walked. The two Wolfos that Link had rescued trod sadly along, feeling the sadness of their new comrades.

When they arrived to the Kokiri Village, they were at first greeted with cries of joy from the Kokiri, only for the entire village to be stricken with grief with their dead friend. Navi had a place in everyone's hearts, and everyone went into mourning. They all let Link pass as he walked over to the Great Deku Tree. Even Epona, who was usually carefree, hung her head with grief to see her master and friend look so sad.

* * *

"Oh, Navi," the Great Deku Tree said, "You were a great friend to us all, taken away from us by dark magic. Your memory will stand the test of time amongst all who dwell in the forest, Kokiri and Fairies alike, and we will honor your name forever."

The Deku Tree magically placed Navi's body within a small coffin carved in the shape of a nut. He took the nut into his branches as the Kokiri mourned for their fallen friend. Everyone took pity on Darin, who hovered silently as his mother's body was placed in its grave. Even the other fairies treated him differently, muttering words of apology as they passed him. One fairy girl actually hugged Darin as she passed, but he ignored them all. He just stared at the ground, silently mourning his mother's death.

Link didn't take it well either. It was his life that she saved when she gave her own, all because she loved his great grandfather. Thanks to Link, Darin had lost a mother, and he had lost a good friend, who he had only known for about a day. He didn't eat any food that was brought to him, but just layed on his bed and wept. Eventually, Karen, feeling his sadness, came up and sat beside him on his bed, stroking his back as he lay and wept. He felt a little better somehow, and he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, he woke up early. He turned around to see that Karen had fallen asleep beside him. He smiled; they only knew each other for about two days, and already she cared for him enough to stay with him in the night. He silently got up, careful not to disturb her, and got down to the ground.

He was greeted by Epona, who had been busy playing with the two Wolfos that Link had rescued. The Wolfos played about like puppies, and came up and licked Link as he came beside them. He stroked Epona's neck, glad to be together again with his horse, though he still hurt with the pain of sadness.

"Uh, Link?"

Link turned around. Mido stood just across from his house, holding his hat in his hands, a sign of mourning or respect.

"The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you," Mido said.

"I'll be a minute," Link said, "Let me get Darin."

"He's already there," Mido said.

Link looked over at Mido. Mido was supposed to be as old as Saria, at least a hundred years old. He wondered what relationship he had with Navi before she died. As he walked by, he got his answer.

"Link," Mido said. Link stopped. "I just want to say," Mido continued, "I'm sorry about Navi, and I'm sorry that I-"

He cut himself short. Link looked over at Mido. "Sorry about what?" Link asked.

Mido looked embarrassed. "Nothing," he said, "I am just sorry. Navi was a good friend to us all. She was especially a good friend to Link. I can see you befriended her as well, even though she only knew you for about a day. I'm just sorry to see you mourning so badly…"

"Why do you feel sorry, Mido?" Link asked, "Are you saying it because you are friends, or is it something else? What is it that you have to say? Speak up, because I won't be here long."

Mido stood for a moment, and then blurted it out, "I used to bully your great grandfather a lot. He and I never got along. We were rivals to each other, because we both liked Saria. Since I had greater authority, I took it a step too far…and…while he was just barely old enough to be considered a Kokiri's size, I…"

"You what?" Link asked.

"I…" Mido hesitated, and said, "I beat him. I beat him until I couldn't take it anymore. Since then, he and I never liked each other. It wasn't until he left that I began to feel guilty for my actions…I never told anyone before, so…"

Link held up his hand. So that's why Mido acted so edgy around him all the time. It was out of guilt. "It's too late for forgiveness, Mido," Link said as he walked away, "but I suppose that as my great grandfather's legacy, I should forgive you anyway."

Mido just stood there as Link walked away, not sure whether to feel relieved, or feel even guiltier…

* * *

"I suppose you are leaving," the Great Deku Tree said.

Link nodded. "If my mission is done, then I would like to return home. There is nothing more for me to do here."

"On the contrary," the Great Deku Tree said, "Your last mission was but a test of your abilities. Though it cost the life of by far one of my greatest servants, I can see now that you have more potential than you realize. And now, Hyrule is in its darkest hour, and you alone must help bring Hyrule back into its age of peace."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, "I have worked my butt off dealing with your curse, and you are going to just have me do more missions for you, risking my friends lives for such an act?"

"Child," the Great Deku Tree said, his voice now more firm and less gentle, "Sit down, and let me explain myself."

Link tried to leave, but tripped. His feet were stuck tight, a pair of roots trapping them down. Link tried all his might but found that he couldn't move either of his feet. At last, giving up, he set himself down on the ground.

"That's better," the tree said. "Listen well, child, for if you wish to truly know what Hyrule is up against, you shall realize that going back home can be the worst thing that you have ever done, and in the end, the only one you have to blame for is yourself. Listen carefully to my story…"

* * *

_Long ago, Hyrule had faced its greatest evil in over hundreds of years. This evil, the wicked Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos and master of the dark arts, planned on using an object of tremendous power to control the world, and slave all of mankind._

_Your descendant, Link, the Hero of Time, vanquished this evil. With the aid of Princess Zelda, and the other Sages, seven in all including the princess, he destroyed Ganondorf's power. The Gerudo King was then sealed away within the Temple of Light, a gateway between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm, a land created by the Goddesses as a parallel world to our own. Ganondorf swore revenge, and vowed to stop at nothing until Link and his descendants were wiped away from the face of the earth._

_Now, a new evil comes forth from all across the realms of Hyrule, and beyond. They call themselves the Seven Sorcerers, each gifted as masters of the Dark Arts. They come from all over the world, and they have only one mission; to conquer. One of these Sorcerers, a Shadow Druid, came to me and demanded one of the forest's greatest treasures, the Kokiri's Emerald. Although I did not see it before, I have been blessed with a vision of what these power hungry sorcerers plan to do…_

_They have come with the knowledge of Ganondorf. Knowing that Ganondorf has powers far beyond even theirs to control, they have come to release him from his prison. In his moments of freedom, they believe that Ganondorf will reward them graciously for their efforts, and each of them would be promised to control a different region of Hyrule and all the planet, while Ganondorf rules over them as their head. While this plan may not be one to expect, it has miraculously caused the Seven to cooperate even beyond evil's capabilities, and their march on their goal is coming swiftly._

_Their plan is to destroy the Seven Sages, and they would absorb their powers, using them to destroy the seven medallions, and break the spell that holds Ganondorf together. They can only do this if they have access to the Sacred Realm, which they cannot have without the three Spiritual Stones. At first, I believed that they had no hope at all, until the next part of the vision startled me…_

_The Sorcerers revealed that they were using a pawn; a hero from a distant realm that was to be their access point to Hyrule's sacred treasure, the Master Sword. The boy is not tainted by evil, and yet evil is able to manipulate him nonetheless, and while the Master Sword will recognize him as a wielder of good, the evil sorcerers will be able to access the Sacred Realm and Ganondorf will be freed, and all of Hyrule will fall into a dark age unlike anything this land has ever seen…_

* * *

Link had long been released from his bonds, but the story shocked him so much that he refused to budge until the story had ended. If the Sorcerers were using someone to access the Sacred Realm, then nobody, not even the Sages, would be able to stop him from wielding the sword. From what little knowledge that Link had of the sword of his ancestor, he knew that it would open a gate through worlds and allow them safe passage inside, and then all will be lost.

A strange sensation of duty surged through Link's body and soul. He wasn't going to let that happen. He couldn't. Somehow, beyond all that his mind screamed at him not to do, he knew he must defeat the Seven Sorcerers, and save Hyrule from total domination.

"What must I do?" Link asked.

"I am glad that you asked," the Great Deku Tree said, "because the time for your quest to begin is now…"

"Hi, Link."

Link turned around to see Darin, who was floating a few feet away from him.

"You heard too, huh?" Link asked.

The fairy nodded. He still looked shaken from the loss of his mother, but had recovered since the funeral. He hovered over to where Link sat down, and rested on Link's shoulder.

"I have something to give you both," the Great Deku Tree said. His leaves began to shift, as if an undetectable wind was shifting them about. Suddenly, a green object appeared from beneath the folds of the Great Deku Tree's branches, and came to rest softly in Link's hands.

Link looked at the shiny object. It was a jewel of unprecedented beauty, its green gem so polished that Link could actually see through it as if it were glass. A wavy metal encircled the gem, and when Link held it up, the gem and the metal together caused the entire forest around them to glow brightly. Link had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"The Kokiri's Emerald," Darin whispered, his eyes transfixed on the beautiful stone.

"There is more," the Great Deku Tree said, "Darin, I have a special message that I have to pass on to you from your mother."

"My mother?" Darin asked. Link noticed a tiny bit of weight lifting from his shoulder, as if Darin just boosted himself up a tiny bit out of a cross between happiness and despair.

"Yes," the Great Deku Tree said, "Long ago, you were born to find that you had no father. Your mother told you that your father had died, and that it should be forgotten that he ever existed."

"Yes," Darin said, downtrodden that it wasn't something more important.

"It may come as a shock," the Tree said, "but you do not have a father…"

"What?" Darin asked, surprised, "Is he dead?"

"No Darin," the Tree replied, "He never existed."

Darin took a moment before he was ready to continue listening to the Great Deku Tree's words. Link himself was pretty shocked; how could Darin, a living being, not have a father?

"Fairies," he continued, "are living beings born of magic. The first fairies were born as spirits, who then gave birth to mortal races similar to their likeness. Many spirits, such as myself, chose different beings as my children, though fairy spirits and their mortal likeness remained the same. The spirits birthed fairies out of pure magic, and magic is what they all are."

Darin nodded.

"Your mother," the tree said, "came to me in this timeline, and it was I who discovered that she had conceived. Your mother was shocked, as she admitted that she had not seen another fairy since that point. I later deduced that she conceived you, because of her exposure to strong magic.

"During the Imprisoning War, when she searched for Link, and arrived here, she had exposed herself to the magical powers of the world between worlds, a dimension that allows travelers to visit other realities. It explains your power over magic, as you have an incredible talent with the art. Darin, your power comes from within you, and with the proper training you can control vast amounts of magic, and use it for good. That is why I am assigning you as the guardian fairy of this boy."

"Guardian…?" Darin suddenly realized where this was going, "You mean, Link? But he's not even a Kokiri!" He slowly turned in Link's direction, "I…can stay with him?"

"It is true that he is not a Kokiri," the Great Deku Tree said, "Nevertheless, you have shown your potential, and I know that staying here would only bring back memories that will stir grief within you, young Darin, grief that will give enemies the power to control you. I can see that having you join Link has been a very grand experience for you both. You never truly belonged here, Darin, and as such, it is better to move on than dwell in the past."

Darin nodded. He took off, hovering in the air just above Link's head.

"Okay, rancher," he said, "You've got a guardian fairy now. What are you gonna do about it?"

Link smiled. At least now that he was off on an adventure, he wouldn't have to leave Darin behind.

"There is something else on your mind, isn't there?" the Tree asked when he noticed Link didn't get up from his seat.

"Yes," Link said, "I have a couple of requests. What are you to do with Navi's body?"

The Great Deku Tree smiled. "I had yet to decide. I thought of having her be delivered to the other fairies, and have their customs be made. However, she was always close to your ancestor, and as such it might be fitting that they were buried together. Do you know where your great grandfather is buried?"

Link nodded. He remembered the small journal in the Forest Temple, and what it had said. Link was still rather surprised that he had actually stood over his great grandfather's grave. He made a mental note to visit once he got back.

"Then I request that you deliver her body to your great grandfather's grave," he said, "They were both very close, and as such I feel that it would honor their memories by burying them together."

"I agree," Darin spoke up. Link looked over to the fairy. He seemed to feel a little better at least. "If mom and the Hero of Time were friends, they should be joined together even after they parted in life. It would mean that they can finally be together once again…"

The Great Deku Tree nodded, his leaves shaking in the effort. Magically, the nut coffin that carried Navi, kept inside a bag of leaves, flew over to where Link sat. He took the bag, and put it inside his Kokiri Bust Bag, along with the Kokiri's Emerald, which he kept in another bag to keep it from scratching.

"You have another request," the tree said.

"Sir," Link said, standing up, "Karen has told me once, while we were talking, that she would like to visit areas outside of the forest. I was wondering if I could take her with us to Lon Lon Ranch, and then let her see life outside her home for a while, just to see some of Hyrule, if that's okay with you…"

"I see," the Great Deku Tree said, "Well then, perhaps you should take the invitation to her. Karen! Come forth, my child."

Link turned around. Karen was walking down the path towards them. Link all of a sudden felt rather strange, almost embarrassed to ask her such a question that had been on his mind only moments before now.

"You summoned me, Great Deku Tree?" Karen asked, bowing before the giant plant.

"Your new friend has a request for you," the Great Tree said, "Link, ask her…"

Link turned to the Kokiri girl. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat. "Um," Link said, "Would you like to come with me back to Lon Lon Ranch? Just for a while?"

"What?" Karen asked.

Link turned, blushing. "It's alright," he said, "It was stupid of me to ask anyway."

"No, no," she said, "I meant, why didn't you ask sooner? I would love to come! Well, that is, if…"

"If what?" Link asked.

"Well," Karen said, "Doesn't leaving the forest kill Kokiri, because we are so drawn to the magic of this place that we die, and we can never rest henceforth from death?"

"You are mistaken, child," the Great Deku Tree said, "Kokiri only are lost souls if they die outside of the forest. This occurs for reasons unknown, but it does not mean that you are unable to leave this sanctuary. Although I had been rather constrictive of late to allow you out of the forest, it was because of the wars in Hyrule at the time. The magic in the land was denying your souls to return to the beloved sanctity of my forest, and as such I could not allow any more to leave. However, Darin himself has confirmed that Kokiri cannot transform into monstrous Stalchildren, right?"

"That's right," Darin said, turning to Karen. His mood had somehow become a little lighthearted since the Great Deku Tree delivered the news to him about being fatherless. "A Stalchild can only be formed when a child is murdered in battle. Kokiri do not die of old age right away, and since all of the Kokiri that disappeared happened to die during war time, it only makes sense that they can't die outside the forest because of magic. You see? It means that anyone can leave if they wished!"

"Now," the Great Deku Tree said, "I wouldn't say that. I could get rather lonely without my children to scurry amongst my roots."

"Oh, Great Deku Tree," Karen said, "I would never leave the forest for long. This place is too much of a home for me." She became serious now. "Great Deku Tree, may I go? Please?"

"I suppose it would happen sooner or later," the Great Deku Tree said, "that one of my own goes off on an adventure and I remain behind, tied to my position in the ground. You have my blessing, child."

"Thank you so much!" Karen shouted. She danced around, sweeping Link up in her playful charade. Link was happy that she could come along, though he would have liked it better if he wasn't being spun around like a top.

"Link," the Deku Tree said as Link was about to leave, "Go forth to visit the princess, Zelda of Hyrule. She will tell you more about your destiny with the emerald. Go with haste!"

"Yes," Link said, "Great Deku Tree." He did a quick bow, and then walked over with his friends down the winding path.

The three of them made their way back into the village. Link looked to his left; his newest friend, Karen, was going to be the first true Kokiri to leave the forest in many a year. He looked to his right. Darin, his new guardian fairy, was happy now that he was to travel with his friend, and his grief over his mom had washed away.

Link looked down at the Bust Bag, keeping track of the tiny burden that he bore inside. He vowed that he would never allow any evil to destroy his beloved Hyrule, and he would stop any and all forms of darkness that even stepped a foot out of its boundaries, even if he had to hunt evil down to the very ends of the earth to do it!

* * *

Far off in the distance, a shadowy figure stood, nearly motionless against the pale wind of the sky. He looked down at the cozy village below, seeing the tiny Kokiri children frolic and play in the morning sun. _What fools_, he thought, _so carefree in their youth, when life passes them by like a shadow. Well, this shadow isn't going to simply stand by and let this peace last, for long... _

He looked down from his hooded cowl. His hawk-like vision saw the boy, his fairy, and another Kokiri, a girl, briskly jogging away from where the Great Deku Tree stood. One look at the sword that hung on the boy's back told him right away exactly who it was.

"Perfect," he muttered allowed. "The pawns are in place and the board is set. Time to play…"

He walked over to a seat atop a mighty pier. The pier sat perfectly atop the back of a monstrous eagle, its feathers replaced with giant leaves. Its wings creaked in agony with every flap it made as it flew in the sky, carrying its heavy load as if it had no mind of its own.

The figure sat atop his throne-like apparatus, and directed the great plant-like beast with his mind. Barely even using any control at all, he directed the creature with his thoughts, giving it every direction it needed as it flew. His grace and control over the plant life was as powerful as he was evil.

"The enemy may have one this round," he said, "but part two has yet to come. You will soon see, boy, that you have chosen the wrong enemies to fight against."

The eagle flew off towards the south, its master directing it to go into the direction of his comrades.

"Soon," the figure said, his dark-amber eyes gleaming, "the Druid of Shadow will have his vengeance upon you, legacy of Link!"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: This chapter peice was rather a confusing one at best. I guess that it was more of a conclusion to chapter 4 than the beginning of chapter 5, but I think it would be best that I simply divide each chapter into a maximum of five parts whenever I write them.

Darin's origins are rather slim, though I don't want sick minds to think that Darin is fatherless the same way that humans are. Just say that he is more like Anakin is to Star Wars than John Connors is to Terminator (I hope that makes sense...). More on his origins soon to follow, but it may be a while before I pick up on that point.

How do you like the revealing of the evil behind Hyrule during this golden age? I'm planning on having individual chapters where each different sorcerer makes a special guest appearance to change the mood. I'll explain more about each of them and their pasts in future chapters...

Hope you like it so far! From what I can see in traffic, the way that each and every hit is coming along this story is coming along nicely.

-Kerian


	13. Chapter 5, Part 2: Home again

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 5: The Emerald and the Girl, part 2

* * *

Link, Darin, and Karen were all prepared and ready to go. Epona had been groomed, saddled, and exercised since Link had brought her to the Kokiri Forest. Karen had packed extra tunics in a Kokiri Bust Bag, which was slung on her back like a backpack. Darin had recently learned a new spell; the Great Deku Tree bestowed it upon him for Darin to use in times of need.

The other Kokiri came to wish the three travelers farewell. Link said goodbye to each of them, and promised to keep good care of Karen. Karen promised to bring souvenirs for them all, and also said that she would keep her word to return safely.

When the goodbyes were over, Link quickly tapped Epona's flank, and the horse galloped off. Karen held on to Link's waist as he directed Epona through the village, beyond the bridge, and into the forest beyond.

Link managed to pass the tunnel entrance when a howling sound rang out behind them. Link turned around, keeping Epona on a straight course. The two Wolfos he had rescued in the Forest Temple were following them, keeping up with the speedy horse with the greatest of ease. Link noted that the main reason why was that they had to keep the going slow due to the branches and roots around in the forest.

"Looks like you won't be lonely when we get to the ranch," Link said.

"They must have smelt us coming," Karen said.

"I hope they aren't very hungry," Darin said, "I am allergic to being chewed!"

Link and Karen laughed their heads off at Darin's remark, doing their best to hang on to Epona's back as they rode on towards the lands beyond.

* * *

Link felt that it would be a good idea to sit the night out. He didn't want a third run in with any Stalchild mob any time soon; he was still sore from when he defeated the MagniGhoma back at the Forest Temple. He rubbed a scar on his arm; a reminder of the battles that he had barely accomplished. He was just glad that creatures like that never lurked near Lon Lon Ranch, or life really would be something to be tormented about.

"What are you thinking about?" Karen asked as she leaned against a tree trunk. One of the Wolfos, which she had named Deku, lay its head on her lap, silently snoring in the darkness.

The second Wolfos, Kavik, lay at Link's side. He scratched the Wolfos ear appreciatively as he rested his head on his own tree trunk. "Nothing really," Link said, "I'm just glad that I shouldn't have to fight monsters like the Ghomas for the rest of my life. Crud, I've seen big spiders, but when you look at something that big, it would scare the pants off of most people."

"Tell me about it," Karen said, "I'm glad that you were the one who had to battle them, and that I was only in the sidelines. I hate spiders. Their scare level matches right next to heights and snakes."

"You're scared of snakes?" Link asked in surprise, "You live in a forest, where just about every creepy creature lives, and you are scared of snakes?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Karen asked.

The two of them sat for a while in the darkness of the forest. Link stirred a stick at the small fire he had built; Karen had requested that it wouldn't be very big, or the flames might spring a forest fire. Epona lay down in a comfortable position on the path, her head tucked down in sleep.

Karen spoke up. "Link," she asked, "Why are we resting here for the night? Darin said that Lon Lon Ranch isn't far from here."

"There's a good reason," Link said, "But it only happens at night. I don't think you need to find out just yet."

"Come on," Karen pleaded, "We're friends, aren't we? What could possibly be wrong with whatever's out there?"

Link sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Alright, come on," he said, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

They slowly crawled over to the edge of the forest. Link could see Hyrule Field in the distance, its green pastures illuminated by a full moon. Waves of grass rippled across its surface as a light wind picked up on the horizon.

"So," Karen whispered, "What's the problem?"

"This," Link said. He stuck his foot out, and tapped hard, mimicking someone his size having just stepped down on the ground. He pulled his foot away, and waited patiently.

Nothing happened; at least, at first. Suddenly, the ground rumbled once more as the skeletal features of a Stalchild emerged from the ground. Dozens more soon followed, shuffling over to where Link had tapped his foot on the ground. Karen gasped at the monsters that made their way towards them, and swiftly moved backwards into the forest.

Link soon followed. Some of the Stalchildren tried to be brave and passed through the first group of trees, giggling creepily as they tried to grab at Link. Link plunged his sword into the nearest one, turning its bones into dust as he did.

The Stalchildren spotted his sword, and then wisely backed off, still gazing at him with their green, empty eyes. Link moved back to where Karen was hiding behind a tree, and spotted her trembling in the darkness.

"Stalchildren," Link said, "Now you know why the Great Deku Tree didn't want you or the other Kokiri to leave."

"How can anyone live such an existence?" Karen asked, holding her hands tightly together, "Is this really what happens when we die?"

Link thought carefully. What does happen when somebody dies? Do they go into an afterlife, or do they become cursed like the monsters that stood just outside the forest? He pondered for a while, before he said, "No, this isn't how it happens. It can't be…"

He couldn't think of anything more to say. He silently took Karen over to their camp, and lay down by her side, reassuring her with his presence. She sat there, trembling for a while, and Link almost thought she was going to stay like that all night before she finally drifted off into sleep. Not long after, he joined her, lying by his friend's side in the cool, night air.

* * *

Far off in a distant corner of Hyrule, a traveler was walking on the dirt path in the night, dragging a cart full of simple household goods. He had just left Kakariko Village, a simple town that had a recent boom in productivity due to the rising population in Hyrule. He was taking his new supply of household goods to the Gerudo Desert, where a simple village under the Master Thieves' protection desired household products. He moved contently through the field of Hyrule, making his own time under the full moon in the distant sky.

He suddenly heard a rustle of wings. He turned about. Nobody was nearby, so it seemed, and he knew that nothing in deep earth of Hyrule's field would bother an adult Hylian, so he dismissed the sound as some creature frightened by his footsteps, and continued pulling his cart along.

Suddenly, he was shocked when a small flock of Keese suddenly flew out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground and crashing into the small lamp on his cart, breaking it and putting out the small flame.

The man groped around. The Keese were gone, thank goodness, but the man knew that there were many other dangers besides the violent bats. He found the lamp, which had broken glass, and was just about to light the wick inside when there was a soft glowing light just in front of his wagon.

He looked over to where the light was and stood perfectly still. Ahead of him were three Poes, spiritual lanterns held in their hands, their ghostly figures menacingly staring at the man with his cart. They circled around him, their lanterns dropping small flames menacingly around on the grass in the field, cackling with delight at the prospect of a lost traveler waiting to suffer.

The man reached into his cart for his staff. He held it up in self defense, hoping to frighten off the Poes with it, even though he knew they would rather spit in his face. To his surprise, the Poes suddenly appeared frightened, and backed off as fast as they could, their faces displaying a cross between fear and contorted rage.

The man turned around to see what could have scared them off. Standing beside him in the dark was a cloaked man, a strange, horned helm atop his head. Though he could not see the man's face, he could feel the man looking in his direction, and though he was frightened by this new figure he was thankful for the rescue.

"Brave knight," the man said, "Thank you for your services. I would have probably been killed by those Poes had you have not come to rescue me. Do you have a torch with you, so that I may light my lantern?"

The figure shook his head to say no. The man figured that the stranger was mute, though he could hear rasped breathing from beneath the folds of the dark cloak.

The man bent down to pick up his lantern, which he dropped again when the Poes attacked. He lit the lamp with a spare match in his cart.

"Pray, kind stranger," the man said as he lit the small wick, "What is your name?" The man turned around, the small lantern shining straight at the figure's face, and froze. What he saw put such fear inside of him, fear that cannot be expressed in words alone, unless one would have survived the terror of such a creature and lived to tell the tale.

The figure didn't have a helm. Horns actually sprung from its human-like head. Its body wasn't covered in a cloak, but rather a pair of dark, bat-like wings, which were folded like a cape across its body. Its chest was bare-naked, tattoos gleaming in the firelight, though it did wear a fancy set of trousers, and a cape across its back. A long tail snaked out from behind the creature's back, and its feet, human as they may be, were covered by high-heel leather boots.

The figure's face, though human, was not of this earth. Its teeth, a pair of fangs, shone from beneath its frightful smile, and its pupil-less eyes glowed dark red.

"Do not be afraid," the creature said, "it will all be over soon…"

The man could not move as the creature walked closer. No one, not even the Stalchildren beneath the ground, witnessed what had happened that night, but almost all of Hyrule field could hear the scream that the man shouted; his last words on this earth. Only the Keese in the night sky saw the gruesome scene below, though the only evidence the man was ever there was his cart full of household goods, and a broken lantern dripping with blood on the ground…

* * *

Link awoke, covering his eyes as a ray of light that managed to escape the leaves of the trees managed to touch his sleepy face. He got up, and noticed that Karen's head was on his shoulder. He smiled; she made it through the night at least. Though Link never really understood the mind of girls, he did know that when they got scared, the thoughts usually stayed with them. The fact that Karen was fast to recover was a rather interesting trait in a girl. Link just guessed that he would probably never understand them.

He got up, gently putting Karen's head back on her tree trunk, and then got Epona ready. His horse was grateful for her rest, and she stood still so that Link could saddle her up. Kavik and Deku trotted over to his side, wagging their tails at Link. Link smiled, and got out something from his Kokiri Bust Bag. It was some fish that grew in the small stream in the forest; some of the Kokiri got him some in case he needed to ward off any predators that lurked in the trees. Since there were none as far as Link could see, he tossed the fish to the two Wolfos. They gobbled up the small fish with gusto, enjoying its savory flesh with every bite.

Link smiled. Both Kavik and Deku had formed a special bond with Link. He hoped the two would come with him to Lon Lon Ranch; his dad could train them to be sheep dogs. The Ranch could use all the help it could get with the rising boom in produce and food.

Darin flew out of Link's pocket. The shadow fairy yawned, and landed on Link's shoulder.

"Good morning," Link said, putting Epona's saddlebags on her back.

"Morning," Darin said, stretching his black wings. He hovered over to Epona's saddle, and landed on the leather seat. "So," he said, "Do you know exactly who this Zelda is that we are supposed to meet?"

"Not really," Link said, "All I know is that she is the daughter of the King and the late Queen Zelda the third, but that's about it. I also know that they live in Hyrule castle, and that it's regularly guarded."

"True," Darin said, "I guess that since the imprisoning war at least the castle's military is still kept in check in case of an attack. Ganondorf's invasion of the castle at least a hundred years back is still fresh in the royal family's memory, so it would be difficult getting an audience with the princess."

"I wonder how they would react if I said I was related to the Hero of Time," Link said, checking his equipment.

"They would probably say that being the relation to such a figure was every boy's dream," Darin chuckled, "Besides, save for your great grandfather's marriage and spending his life in Lon Lon Ranch, virtually nobody knows what happened to him after the Imprisoning War. Crud, before yesterday you didn't even know where he was buried, and from what you told me in the past only a few people in Kakariko Village know that you were born of Link's blood. No offense, but if I didn't know better either, I would say you were a phony too."

"And if you did, I would douse your tiny body with water!" Link laughed.

Darin made a face. He flew over and dove into Link's pocket. Link smiled, and then walked over to where Karen lay and shook her awake.

She moaned at first, and then muttered something about wanting to still sleep. In the end, Link had to ask the help of her guardian fairy, Liana, to help wake her up. The fairy managed to tickle Karen's nose with her wing, and Karen awoke with a sneeze.

She got up, looking somewhat annoyed. "Liana!" she said, "How many times have I asked you not to do that?"

"I'm sorry, Karen," the tiny fairy responded in her soothing voice, "but Link asked me to do it. We need to get going."

Karen dusted herself off, and then looked over at Link; a fake pout on her face. "That wasn't very nice," she said, "I was having such a nice dream too."

"You can dream all you want once we get over to the ranch," Link said, "The beds there are really comfortable, so you shouldn't have to worry about losing sleep."

She smiled. "I've never slept on a bed before," she said, "except the leaf-filled mattress in my room, that is. I always liked sleeping on the forest floor more than anything."

"Well," Link said, "I don't know about a forest floor, but I can try and think of something."

He got Karen on top of Epona, and hopped on in front of her. He grabbed Epona's reigns, made sure that Karen was snug behind him on the saddle, and then gently tapped Epona's calf with the back of his foot. Epona trotted slowly to the path in the forest, and then took off, galloping faster now that she was free of the constraints of the trees and roots in the path. Link had her go slower than usual; otherwise they might leave Kavik and Deku behind by accident.

The two Wolfos ran alongside the horse, playfully frolicking in the morning light. Link couldn't deny how happy he was right now, riding on a flat stretch of land, the wind in his face, and friends by his side. Darin poked his tiny body out of Link's pocket so that he could get a better glimpse outside, but the rushing wind tossed him back in, denying him an easy view outside of Link's green tunic.

* * *

It was about an hour before Lon Lon Ranch came into view. The corral's walls stood like a sentinel on a hill in Hyrule Field, and it looked as if it welcomed Link with open arms. Link had only been gone for a grand total of four days, but it almost seemed as if he was gone for four years.

Link pointed out the ranch to Karen. She looked at it in amazement, but was still perplexed by the surrounding lands of Hyrule. She had never left the forest in her life, and so she was amazed by every rock and tree that she did not recognize. However, when she spotted the corral, she was rather surprised.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's our ranch's corral," Link said, "It was put up to make sure none of our animals would escape. It also keeps out animals that would want to hurt ours, so it's really useful."

"Oh," Karen said, "It's kind of like how our forest keeps out strangers, only yours has a more permanent effect."

"I guess you could say that," Link said.

When they got to the ranch, they were greeted with open arms. Everyone in the ranch was glad to see that Link had returned, and were surprised to see that he had brought a friend and two pets along. Karen was greeted by everyone and she was almost overwhelmed at the adults who lived in the ranch. When she asked how they got so tall, all she got for a reply was laughs.

Link introduced the two Wolfos, Kavik and Deku. At first, nobody knew what to think about them, but when they saw the two dogs playing with Epona, and licking the faces of the other children, they thought it was alright. Nalon mentioned that they both could use a good cleaning, so Link and Karen brought them over to the large bathhouse in the ranch.

Karen got to see other horses for the first time, as well as cows and Cuccos. She was amazed at every rock and plant that was kept in the ranch, and just as amazed at every animal and building kept within its walls. Link was glad that she was enjoying herself, and proceeded to his room, where he and Darin requested to meet his parents.

* * *

Dalon and Nalon both listened to Link and Darin's tale, and both had mixed reactions as Link described their adventures. Link told them about the second Stalchild attack (his mother was surprised), the Skull Kids (his father was glad that Link won fair and square), the Kokiri children, the Great Deku Tree (both were surprised that a tree could talk), the meeting with Saria (Nalon seemed to remember about the Forest Sage, so she was surprised herself, mentioning that it would have been an honor to meet her), the Forest Temple, and how he won against the MagniGhoma (his parents loudly applauded, glad that their son had destroyed such an evil).

When he came to the part about Navi and her death, Link's mother cried. Darin was rather sad, but he requested that he would be the one to tell Link's parents the bad news. Nalon almost came up and hugged Darin, forgetting he was a fairy and rather tiny. Darin managed to dodge away, but instead came to rest on her shoulder. Link then explained about the Great Deku Tree's request for Navi's body to be buried with his great grandfather. When he showed them the tiny coffin, Nalon went into a frenzy of tears, and Darin quickly joined her, more out of sympathy than out of mourning. Dalon said it would be an honor to bury Navi, and that he wished to join in with the honors.

Link then proceeded to explain about the journey to the princess, and that he had to find the three Spiritual Stones (he left out the part about the Seven Sorcerers, out of fear that they would both force him to stay behind instead of take on such danger). At first his parents both didn't believe him, but were soon dispelled when Link carefully revealed the Kokiri's Emerald. Both Dalon and Nalon gazed at the beautiful gem in awe, and Link could tell right away that any doubts were dispelled immediately.

"But," Dalon said, "how are you going to get to Princess Zelda? The castle is a ways away, and you only just got back."

"I was hoping that I would be able to leave tomorrow," Link said, "so that I could get started on this quest."

"That's ridiculous," Dalon said, "You only just returned. I refuse to let you leave without at least a week's rest!"

"A week's rest?!" Link shouted, "How can you expect me to wait around for a week? I have important stuff to do!"

As they both argued, Nalon and Darin had stopped crying. Darin watched the argument go back and forth as Link tried to authorize his mission while Dalon used his authority as a father to get what he wanted. "Are they always like this?" Darin asked Nalon.

"Sometimes they can be a hassle, yes," Nalon replied, "Though usually I can break them both up after an hour or two." They both sighed as father and son argued all throughout the noon.

* * *

When Dalon and Link had stopped, they were both tuckered out. In the end, Dalon decided that they would take Link to Hyrule Castle Town during the weekly delivery of supplies. Seeing as it was a while since they had done so, Nalon decided to make the trip a family outing, and have everyone come along. Link thought that it would be a great idea, seeing as Karen needed to see more of Hyrule as well. They would be able to take her along, and still have fun while Link accomplished his mission. Darin agreed, and in the end Dalon was forced to accept for them to go in the next two days.

Link's parents went down into the kitchen, taking Navi's coffin to prepare for the burial on the next day (Nalon crying all the while it was carried down). Link got some of his stuff out, and began to sort his things once again from his pack. Some of the food that he brought with him he tossed aside, because it was already stale or it was wasted, and his trinkets he brought with him from the Kokiri Village he began to place on his shelves, which he kept all of his valuable items. Amongst them was the tear-shaped gem he had found on his great grandfather's desk, though he couldn't find a place to put it. In the end, he put it back in his bag, to save for later.

"Why did you take the Moon's Tear?" Darin asked curiously.

"Mido said I could have it before we left," Link explained, "I felt that since it was my great grandfathers, it should remain with the family. He agreed and said I could keep it so long as it was kept safe."

"Those things are supposed to be very valuable," Darin said, "Mido mentioned that they can be only found on Termina, though even there they are supposed to be rare. Your ancestor never really said how he got it, though, so even to the Kokiri it was a mystery."

Link sighed. Just about everything about his great grandfather was a mystery, wasn't it?

Link walked downstairs to see Karen busily devouring a pastry his mother had made. Link noticed his mother happily grinning as Karen ate, and he smiled. His mother loved to cook, and she was especially fond of people enjoying her cooking.

"That was delicious, ma'am," Karen said, "Would it hurt for me to ask for more?"

"Not at all, Karen," Nalon replied, "And please, call me Nalon from now on, sweetie. Everyone else does except for Link and a few others."

"Okay, Nalon," Karen said, "Thanks for the food! We never had food like this in the forest! This is delicious!"

Nalon smiled, and went right back to her cooking.

Link and Karen enjoyed the rest of the day together. He showed Karen the different cows and horses they owned, Epona's mom, Goldeneyes (who had given birth only yesterday, Link discovered. Inigon had told him that the new colt's name was Mustang), and all the other animals in the stable. Karen easily petted each one, and the animals immediately took a liking to the young girl. Link made his visit to Epona, who was happily resting in her stall, and made sure she was being well taken care of before he left with Karen in tow.

They played with Kavik and Deku, enjoyed the sun for a while, and then began to join the other kids for games. Link was so excited, but when they were in the middle of one of his favorite games of tag, he noticed something missing.

Suddenly, he remembered. _Where's Rose?_ Link thought.

* * *

Up in the fourth floor of the Storage Tower, gazing down at the young boy in green, was Rose, her blue eyes seething in jealousy. She was excited to see that Link was back, but she was shocked to see that he had brought with him a Kokiri girl. She didn't know why, but she began to feel very resentful towards her best friend, and refused to come down, even though it seemed that no one noticed her.

She sat down quietly up in the room. She gazed over at the recently repaired sections of the tower, and began to think about how Link had saved her from the PagRat, how the boy in green almost swept her up in her arms, how he rescued her from such a terrible fate.

She looked at her hands. In them was a red Ocarina, which she had found just that morning. She thought she could use it to play with Link whenever he got back, and that they could form a miniature band of their own, but with the new girl having arrived, her thoughts on the subject went away like the wind in the breeze. She had no idea why, but she felt sadder than sad can be.

_Has my Link gone away and found someone else?_ She asked herself.

A small tear fell on the red Ocarina in the afternoon sun.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Uh-oh! Is Rose jealous because Link brought a friend over? This could cause a problem, couldn't it? I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter peice...maybe something rather interesting...

Sorcerer two has made his appearance. What did you think about him? Did his appearance scare the daylights out of you? lololol... okay, that wasn't very funny, but still he was pretty cool. I wanted to give him an Illidan-based appearance, which is why he has horns on his head.

By the way, I forgot to mention this, but chapter 4, part 5's boss is supposed to be based kind of off of the Gohma in Twilight Princess (being able to shed its skin and everything). Sorry that I forgot to mention it earlier!

-Kerian


	14. Chapter 5, Part 3: A Jewel Tear

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 5: The Emerald and the Girl, part 3

* * *

Link was rather upset. In his happiness to arrive, he had forgotten all about Rose. Rose, his best friend in the whole world; she must have been worried sick about him. He quickly ran off in the direction of the storage tower, when Karen suddenly ran into him.

"You're it!" she said teasingly.

"Sorry Karen," Link said, "I have to get going. I'll be right back."

"Wait," Karen said, "Where are you going?"

"It's urgent," Link said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Now!"

Link ran off, leaving Karen standing alone, the kokiri silently wondering what could have caused her friend to leave.

* * *

Link quickly ran over to the Cucco pen, and opened the loose wallboard. He got over to the storage tower, and was just about to get up when he noticed something different.

The hole in the wall at the base of the tower was gone. It had been sealed up, repaired, completely cutting him off.

Link paced back and forth, wondering how he was going to get up to the top floor when he couldn't even get inside. As he paced, Darin flew up to him from the ranch yard.

"Karen said you left in a hurry," Darin said, "What's the matter?"

"It's Rose," Link said, "I had forgotten about her when we got here. I can't believe myself. Here I am, her best friend in the world, and after three days I forget about her. And now I can't even get inside the storage tower. What am I to do?"

"Well," Darin said, "I'm not a scientist, but I can give you some helpful advice."

"What?" Link asked.

"Try opening the door," Darin said, "It's unlocked. I checked."

Link wondered how Darin could have checked the door when he didn't even have hands, but he didn't care. He tried the door. Sure enough, it opened. Link could see that the room had been cleared out since he had last been there. He quickly dove through the hole in the wall, with Darin following closely behind, and got over to the ladder that led to the top of the tower.

The tower had changed a lot since Link was last inside. He guessed that since he defeated the PagRat and caused all of the Keese, rats, and Guays to leave, there wasn't a need to worry about keeping the tower closed off anymore. Boxes were stacked in different places, objects were organized and old debris and trash was thrown away. Link couldn't even see any blood from his last battle, though he considered it a good thing; he still hadn't really gotten over his first kill, and how the rat just sat there, lifeless on his sword, the very same sword he carried on his back.

Link got up to the third floor. The holes in the open room were boarded up, extensively repaired since they had first been used as a Guay rookery. Link went up the ladder to the fourth floor, and quickly opened up the trapdoor.

* * *

Instinctively, Link looked around for any signs of danger. Since his run in with the big Guays, he wasn't exactly too keen on seeing anymore any time soon. He suddenly heard crying over in the corner of the tower's open room.

Link looked over to see Rose, sitting down on the floor. He almost gasped in surprise as he saw Rose's hands in her face, the young girl sobbing quietly. Link quietly walked up without disturbing her, and was just about to walk over to her when his foot creaked on a newly-placed board.

Rose looked up, her face covered in tears. She saw Link standing before her, and almost saw him as a knight in shining armor. She quickly realized the state she was in, and started wiping her face off.

"Link?" she asked, "Is that you? I thought…oh no! Don't look at me, please!"

"Rose?" Link asked, walking towards her, "Why are you crying?"

Rose had wiped her face off, though some tears still fell down her cheeks. "It's nothing," she said, "How was your adventure. Did you meet anybody new on your travels? Link…please don't look at me like that…" She suddenly couldn't take it anymore, she broke into full out sobbing, covering her face with her sleeves on her dress.

Link walked over to where she sat, and sat down beside her. He couldn't explain why he did what he did next, but he just reached across Rose's shoulder, and held her in his arms, letting her cry on his chest. He couldn't help but feel how light she was compared to him, and how soft she was, and his body was wracked in an inner pain to see her cry. He didn't know why, but he just wanted her to stop, and never wanted to see her cry like this again.

Rose looked up into Link's eyes. Link saw her blue eyes gleam like sapphires in the afternoon light. Link always thought Rose's eyes were the most beautiful in the world, though he only thought of her as a very good friend.

"Rose," Link asked, "Are you alright?"

Rose just looked up into Link's eyes, and Link looked into Rose's eyes. Link was captured by Rose's eyes, which were glistening in the light as they had been covered in tears. The moment lasted for quite some time, and Link almost wished that it could last forever.

"Uh," Darin spoke up, "I hate to barge in here, but did somebody forget about little old me?"

Rose and Link turned at the sound of Darin's voice. They quickly parted, both of them blushing crimson, but Rose quickly laughed at the sight of Link.

"What's so funny?" Link asked.

"Your face," Rose said, still laughing, "It's gone so red that it's messing up your outfit!"

Link blushed some more. He was glad now that Rose wasn't crying anymore, though he had no idea why he did what he just did only seconds ago. He decided not to worry about it, and fell down laughing as well.

When they both finally got up, Rose immediately chided Link.

"Link," she said, "I can't believe that you brought a girl here. Who is she? Where is she from? How long have you been seeing her?"

"Is that what this is about?" Link asked bewildered. He laughed again. Rose was jealous because she saw him with Karen. Link had no idea why, but he just saw that as being hilarious.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, obviously not amused.

"Karen's a good friend," Link said, "A great friend. Almost as great as you. I met her in the Kokiri Forest."

He explained about his adventure to her in full detail, with Darin giving in a couple of details himself when Link couldn't remember certain specific points. Rose gasped at every climax in the journey, and she cried a little bit when Link mentioned Navi. She was happy to learn about how Link defeated the MagniGhoma, and how he got the Kokiri's Emerald, which he showed to her.

"So," she said when Link was done, "You have to gather two other Spiritual Stones from the different lands of Hyrule, bring them to the Princess, and all the while stop seven power hungry sorcerers from summoning your ancestor's archenemy?"

"Yeah," Link said, "That's pretty much it."

"That's awesome!" Rose said. She became a little more suspicious now. "So, what part does Karen play into this dramatic event?" she asked.

"Karen's just a good friend who helped me out when I was in trouble," Link said, "She and Saria saved my life, so I'm making it up to her by showing her a little bit of Hyrule before she has to go back to the Kokiri Forest. She's only here to visit."

Rose looked relieved. Link didn't have time to ask why though, because she suddenly said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Look what I found this morning while you were away."

She pulled a red Ocarina from her pocket. Link was quite shocked, and all the same glad to see the instrument in her hand.

"That's great!" Link said in surprise, "Now I can teach you your first song."

"Wait," Rose said, "You want to teach 'me' a song?"

"Sure," Link said, "You taught me Epona's Song, so why don't I teach you one? However, I think that I need to get Karen over here for this one."

"Oh," Rose said, a little downheartedly, "Link? I wonder, will she like me?"

"Sure she will," Link said, "Let me go get her."

* * *

In truth, Darin was the one who went to get Karen from the other kids. Link simply got her up through the tower. When she met Rose for the first time, they both got on quite well, and Link could see right away they were going to be fast friends. Rose and Karen both found out that they both love animals, and Karen discovered that she and Rose had a common passion for singing. Link could hear them humming away, but then he brought them to the reason why he wanted them together.

"Karen," Link said, "Do you think you can teach Rose Saria's Song?"

"Sure," Karen said, "Why? Does she have an Ocarina?"

"Sure do," Rose said. She pulled it out from her pocket.

"That's great!" Karen said.

"Um," Rose began to ask, "What's Saria's Song? Is Saria the sage girl you met in the forest?"

"One and the same," Link said.

"Do you think she will mind if I played her song?" Rose asked.

"Of course she won't," Karen said with a giggle, "Just relax and listen to the music, and then see if you can play along. Link, back me up once she starts playing please."

She pulled out her Ocarina, and began to play the song. Rose did her best to play along, and after the third try she managed to get the hang of it.

Surprisingly, Link felt a tug on his mind, and a presence that felt like a basked of flowers entered his mind. _Rose_, Link thought, _are you there?_

Link saw Rose suddenly jump, but when she saw that Link's lips hadn't moved, she began to realize the powers within the song. She closed her eyes and a smile formed on her face. Almost immediately after, a stream of thoughts quickly entered Link's head.

_Link_, she thought, _How are you doing that?_

_It's the magic of Saria's Song_, Link thought, _It can allow people to telepathically speak to each other, even at great distances. We can use this to get into contact with each other if we are alone!_

Rose smiled. Her expression alone told Link everything about what she thought of the power to speak through minds. Link quickly sent out a warning. _However_, he thought, _it's only limited to friends, like really close friends, or people with a lot of power. That's why I asked Karen to teach you this song, because that way you and I can talk to each other no matter how far away we are._

Though a mischievous glow behind her eyes died out, the smile remained. _Thanks, Link_, she thought.

* * *

The next day was one of mourning. Though only Dalon, Nalon, Link, Darin, and Karen were the ones required to attend the funeral for Navi, the entire ranch decided to partake in the death of the Hero of Time's greatest friend. Everyone came and said their goodbyes, even though they never met the fairy. Darin and Liann, both fairies who knew Navi in their lives, both said a small obituary they came up with. Darin said at the end of his, "I'll always remember you, mom."

When everyone went to leave, Link, Karen, and Darin remained behind for a short while. Rose came up to Link and held his hand. Link turned to Rose and just realized how much he appreciated her as a friend.

"I'm so sorry Link," she said, "And I'm sorry to you too, Darin. I can feel that somewhere, your mom misses you. I should know; both of my parents are dead, yet I can feel them all the time."

"Thanks Rose," Darin said, resting on her shoulder.

The two Hylians, the two fairies, and the Kokiri Girl all had one last look at the tiny grave that sat next to the unmarked grave of Link, the Hero of Time. On the small stone that marked her grave said; _Here lies Navi, guardian fairy of Link, Hero of Time. Though fate had split them both apart, they will always be remembered for the rest of time. May both of them be treasured in heaven and be immortal through all time with our memories._

* * *

Karen and Rose spent most of their time together for the rest of the day. Though it was still a day marked by mourning for Navi, the ranch was still abuzz with life and activity. Karen and Rose went to pick weeds in the garden, while Link, accompanied by Darin, went to do some exercises that were meant to keep Link in shape. Though Link knew he would be no match for any sorcerer, let alone a group of seven at a time, he wanted to make sure he stayed in shape for any other creature he came up against.

They were up on the fourth floor of the tower. Link was practicing his sword movements, refining his jabs and slashes without taking out his arm, while Darin practiced some low level magic, using his wind powers to summon small gusts of wind. Sometimes he would summon tiny dust devils that would dance around each other; other times he would summon a small gust of wind that would make the leaves take on a specific pattern on the ground. He kept at it, using only minimal amounts of magic at a time, taking care not to go overboard.

"Why are you practicing in smaller portions?" Link asked, still making light jabs with his sword at imaginary enemies, "You do really well with your Farore's Gust without practice at all."

"True," Darin said, concentrating on levitating a small cluster of leaves on the ground, "But you and I both have something in common in our practicing; we both desire control. While you want to make sure that you can control your sword movements without dislocating your arm or feeling sore in the morning, I am trying to control my magical powers without wasting too much potion to recharge myself. Basically, I am trying to train my body to use magic with less potion."

Link didn't really understand much about magic, but he guessed that it pretty much meant the same thing.

Link took most of the day practicing, and then exercised Epona for a while. While he was doing that, Rose was teaching Karen to ride a horse. Karen sat on Windmane's saddle, doing her best to keep her balance. Windmane, who's calm and gentle demeanor made him the exact opposite of his half-sister, Epona, just trotted gently along, making sure to slow when he felt Karen start to lose her balance.

"See? It's easy," Rose said.

"I might just get the hang of this," Karen said, and was just about to laugh when she suddenly fell off Windmane's saddle, landing in the grass nearby.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"I think so," Karen said, "That wasn't so bad."

"It could have been worse," Rose said, "You could have ridden Epona. Going that slow makes her agitated, so she might just buck you off for sport."

They laughed. Link looked down at Epona. She looked rather irritated at the girls for what they had just remarked. Link almost laughed himself, for he had almost misjudged his horse's intelligence. He lightly kicked her flank and did some more laps around the horse pen.

* * *

When the day started to draw to a close, Link, Karen, and Rose decided to sleep out under the stars for the night. Link lay back beneath a light blanket, with Karen on one side and Rose on the other. Darin was swirling around, playing amongst the fireflies in the night sky. Liana, though reluctant at first, followed suit, and the fairy pair danced about amongst the luminous insects.

Link kept thinking about the next day. It would be time to head to Hyrule Castle Town, and to visit Princess Zelda. He almost didn't know what he was getting into, but he felt that it was his duty to find out more about the Spiritual Stones, and what he was fighting against. He also felt that if anyone could help him find out more, it was her. He didn't know how or why, but somehow he just felt it.

He fumbled around in his pocket. He felt the strange tear-shape gem inside. He had been keeping the Moon's Tear with him for quite a while, not knowing where to put it. He knew he couldn't just leave it anywhere, or it might get stolen or lost by accident. He felt that he had to put it somewhere where he was confident that it was safe, somewhere where he didn't have to worry about losing it to anyone.

A sudden thought came into his mind as he lay there. He looked to the right of him to make sure that Karen was asleep. Sure enough, the Kokiri girl was snoring peacefully with the blanket she kept, her body lying gently on the grass. With that, he turned towards his left, to a barely sleeping Rose.

Rose had her back turned to him, though Link could tell that she was awake. She never slept unless she was on her back, and even then the covers would be loosely over her body. Link could see that her body was covered tightly by her blanket, which she clung with her hands.

Link shifted over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Rose?" Link asked.

Rose suddenly popped her head up like a child who was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar, then regained her composure and turned around.

"Link," she said, "I was sleeping. Why did you wake me up?"

"I didn't have to," Link said, "You were already awake."

"Was not," Rose said in denial.

"Come on, Rose," Link said, "I've known you all my life, and I know almost everything you do. Don't you think I would know when you were asleep or awake?"

She sighed. "Alright, you caught me," she said guiltily, "What is it?"

"Rose," Link said, reaching into his pocket, "I want you to keep this for me."

He pulled out the Moon's Tear. Rose stared at the jewel with her eyes opened wide.

"It's called a Moon's Tear," Link said, "It's a very rare jewel. It belonged to my great grandfather. Since I don't think I can find a safe place for it anywhere else, I want to give it to you."

Rose looked up at Link. "You want me to keep this?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yes Rose," he said, and put the jewel in her hands. Rose looked down at the palm-sized jewel, gazing into its smooth surface. Link looked as she held it tightly in her hands, and almost saw a tear glisten in her eye.

She looked back up at Link. Her eyes glowed brightly in the starlit sky. As always, they shone like a pair of bright Sapphires, though their surfaces glittered as they reflected the stars.

"Thank you, Link," Rose said, and she came up and hugged him. Link returned the hug, feeling her warm body across his. He could feel her soft hair caress his cheek, and her light body lean against his. They held their embrace there for who knows how long, letting the moment last in the darkness of night. As he hugged her, a warm feeling bubbled up inside of him like a spring of water. Though he was confused as to what it was, he could also feel that, no matter what, he would make sure that Rose would always be happy. He made a solemn vow never to give her a reason to cry like he did the day before, and that he would always be there for her.

Darin and Liana had stopped their playing to watch the two down below. Darin smiled, and looked over at Liana. She stared back, and nodded her approval at the pair. Darin was proud; his young charge was growing up faster than he realized. Darin knew though that he personally had quite a while to wait before he grew up: At least seven years had to pass before he would become an adult fairy. Though he wasn't young by normal standards, he was still wet behind the ears, though fairies, unlike most mortal races, could stand the wait.

Karen was also watching Link and Rose, though from beneath her blankets. She smiled; her two best friends cared for each other a lot. She now understood why Link had reacted so strangely when he left to get Rose from the tower. She quietly and politely turned herself around, and slept, letting Link and Rose's moment pass on into the still night…

* * *

Elsewhere in Hyrule, a pair of guards stood watch over the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle Town. They watched over the mighty walls of their charged kingdom, and stood like silent sentinels in the gloom.

Suddenly, a strange looking horse and rider headed to the castle from the direction of the east. The rider was soon accompanied by two more riders, who wore the formal attire for a pair of knights, though their garbs were nothing like the armor that the Knights of Hyrule wore. The armor was grey and blue, covered in ornate designs, had cloth sleeves, and ended in billowing capes. The helms that the riders wore both looked alike; classical knight helms with horns on the sides in the shape of crescent moons.

The rider and knights halted at the foot of the drawbridge. One of the guards came to the edge of the parapet, looking down on the trio of visitors.

"Who goes there?" the Knight shouted.

One of the knights below shouted up. "Hail, members of the King's court. We are prince Vaati of Minikus and company, seeking shelter for the night, and the council of your king."

"We do not know of any land called Minikus," the knight's companion shouted down, "only those with a royal seal can seek council of the king, and due to the recent uprising in Stalchildren-"

The knight was cut off when the strange rider in the center of the two knights reached into his cloak. Suddenly, his free fist glowed with magical power, and from out of his hand a sealed scroll shot out in the direction of the knight. With a gust of wind, the scroll landed promptly in the hands of the bewildered knight.

"How is that for your proof?!" the figure shouted out arrogantly, "Now do not waste my time any longer, and let us pass! We have urgent council with King Vladimir Hyrule, and it cannot be delayed a second longer!"

The knight opened the scroll, and was shocked. There, in plain written Hylian, was a universal order to any man of lower status to allow the man in question inside their city gates to meet with officials. It was signed with a royal seal, but it was none other than the official seal of King Hyrule the II himself, even though he was long dead!

The knight showed the parchment to his companion. After a quick nod, the first knight looked back down. "Hang on a second, your majesty," he said, "We cannot allow you to the king just yet, but we can at least allow you inside the gates. This won't take long!"

Down below, the figure gazed victoriously at his two henchmen. The men gazed back silently, undoubtedly believing that their master would accomplish this end of the mission in one way or another.

_Perfect_, the figure thought, _Everything's going according to plan. But how else can it go than according when the great Vaati is the one doing the job?_

He made an silent, arrogant laugh well up in his throat at the boost of his own ego, and then waited for the drawbridge to descend. When it had reached to the ground, Vaati strode inside Hyrule's gates leisurely, his henchmen following closely behind. The drawbridge closed behind them all as Vaati made his way to the inn for the night, and began plans for what he was about to accomplish inside of the castle walls…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Wow...young love on one side of the land, and yet dark intentions not too far off! Sorry for the slight delay; I had to take a vacation for a while. Don't worry, everything's back up and running, and I would just like to say..._**THANKS**_ for the reviews!

**To Dii4star**: I am glad you appreciate my work, though I can't guarantee a personal character for you...though if you Email me a request later I will explain why...(this goes for all fans; I do not like the idea of accepting requests for characters in my story for obvious reasons, so after this point I request that nobody does so...thank you)

**To Galadriadhar**: Thank you for reviewing. So far, I think you are probably one of the few people who have read both this story and my previous epic, and I appreciate the review. Thanks for your support!

**To Ri2**: No...Darin is not going to go evil like Vader. I said that Darin is like Anakin in the sense that they both didn't have dads for nothing more than extreme amounts of magic (or the force in Anakin's sense)...I won't give off anything more as far as my little Shadow Fairy is concerned save for that, so...yeah...

Again, thank's for the reviews, and more chapters to come soon! Also, expect to see our friend, the "Wind Mage" a lot in the future...

-Kerian


	15. Chapter 5, Part 4: The Girl

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 5, the Emerald and the Girl, part 4

* * *

Link awoke rather early in the day. He felt something touching his hand. He looked under the covers to see that Rose had been holding his hand in the night. He smiled, remembering the gift he gave he gave her in the late hours the night before, and slowly let go of her hand.

He got up and stretched, and looked around. Some of the ranchers were already awake, preparing for the day ahead. Link remembered that they were going to be heading to Hyrule Castle Town later that morning, so he quickly went over to help them out.

He heard a small yawn. Link was almost about to turn to see if Rose and Karen were waking up when Darin suddenly poked himself out of Link's pocket. The little fairy stretched his tiny wings before making a rather large yawn and turning in Link's direction.

"So," he said, "how's the loverboy doing?'

"Fine I guess," Link said, and then the word "loverboy" caught on, "Hey! What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," he said, "I was just talking about you and Rose, that's all."

"Oh," Link said, but then he realized, "Hey! You were watching us last night?"

Darin sighed, "Young love always blossoms first in early youth, doesn't it?"

"Take that back," Link said, his pride and embarrassment now getting in the way.

"Link," Darin said, "I may be young for a fairy, but I'm still over 90 years old. I think I would know certain emotions when I see them. You shouldn't deny your feelings, at least not around your friends."

"Well," Link said, "that's the point. Rose is my friend. I love her more like a sister than…"

Link couldn't finish his sentence. He was really confused. Did he really love Rose? Link had heard his parents mention that they loved each other early in life, but it wasn't exactly normal for young children to behave so maturely at that age. Was the feeling that Link felt the night before really love?

"Suit yourself," Darin said as he hovered by Link's side, "I'm just your fairy guardian who happens to be 80 years older than you are. What do I know?"

"Very funny, smart mouth," Link said, and he walked over to the stables. Darin followed swiftly behind, hovering within a few feet from his friend in green.

Link walked inside the stable. There was quite a hustle inside as men and women prepared the pack mules, horses, and cattle for the trip to Hyrule Castle Town's marketplace. Due to the rise in products, Link knew for a fact that Hyrule Castle Town had a big demand for goods, particularly from Lon Lon Ranch. Link watched bemusedly as the ranchers moved around like busy ants, and then proceeded to Epona's Stall.

Epona appeared sound asleep at first, but upon hearing Link's footsteps she whinnied and stood up, nudging Link with her snout as he approached. Link pet the young horse's muzzle in appreciation. There was no denying that he loved his horse, by far his greatest gift from his parents. When he rode her, he always felt that the two of them were connected as one, and they could think and feel like one spirit.

Link brushed Epona's scraggly mane until it was nice and fine. He continued grooming her until her coat was as fine as a newborn puppy's, and then proceeded to saddle her. He got her completely ready in less than 15 minutes, and then brought her out of the stable.

He got out to see Karen and Rose both enjoying themselves. Link was happy for the two of them; in less than a few days they had gotten on to be good friends; Link didn't even think that Rose was jealous of him being around Karen anymore. He was also happy to see the bulge in Rose's dress pocket, indicating that she still had the Moon's Tear.

He quickly brought Epona over to where everyone else had gathered their horses. Link made sure that Epona was fed and taken care of, and quickly went to join Karen and Rose. They were both giggling to themselves about some joke or another when Link came along.

"You guys ready to go yet?" Link asked.

"We were just about to get ready," Rose said, looking appreciatively at Link. Link made an equal glance back before making an appearance like he was staring off into space.

"I can't wait to go see a castle!" Karen said, "It's going to be so great! I can feel it!"

"It will be," Rose said, "I've been on some trips to the town with my uncle and Link's parents. It's amazing; nothing like the ranch. There are Ice Cream shops, and grocery stalls, and everything that you could possibly want!"

"That sounds great," Liana said, floating down to join the conversation, "It would be nice if we got a souvenir for the other Kokiri back home!"

"Not to mention the chance of trying new food!" Karen said with a smile. Link could tell that she had developed a sugar preference since she tried his mother's pastry. He made a mental note not to get between her and a cake or ice cream bowl.

Link helped Rose and Karen get themselves ready for the trip. His parents came by to let the kids know what to do and what not to do at the town, such as what to buy and where to go and who to avoid. Link had heard the story many times before and he could barely restrain his excitement for continuing his adventure.

When everyone was ready, a few ranch hands were picked to stay behind. Amongst them was Inigon, who, being Dalon's second in command at the ranch, felt it was his duty to stand guard and make sure the other animals were taken care of. He and the other men and women who were staying behind waved goodbye to the travelling group before they disappeared beyond the corral gate.

* * *

As the travelers from Lon Lon Ranch made the quick journey north to Hyrule Castle Town, they did not notice the strange follower at least a league away. The strange cloaked figure watched the travelers carefully as they made their way across Hyrule Field. The figure bent down to feel the dust at his feet, as if contemplating the earth for guidance.

The figure was completely covered from head to toe in its cloak. Even though a pair of red, glowing eyes could be seen within its hood, the figure's body was completely covered up. It held a large staff, which was tipped with a strange-looking skull atop its head.

"Tell me, strange spirits of the valley-lands," the figure said in a rasping voice, "Does the chosen one stand amongst these wanderers' presence?"

It did a short chant, feeling the ground with a rather strange looking, gloved hand. The dust seemed to move with each wave the figure made across its surface, and it could tell that the spirits beneath the earth stirred restlessly under the morning sunlight.

"So," it said, "You have grown restless I see. That can only mean that the wielder of courage stands within their midst. Din be praised, my dreams have been fulfilled. Even now, he walks to achieve his destiny, and perhaps when he accomplishes it, my kind can once again be free."

It scooped up the dust with its hand, and placed it into a small pouch. It then made its way to a large volcano that stood out in the horizon, its features covered by the rising and falling clouds of steam.

* * *

Link was quite excited now that they were in Hyrule Castle Town. Link looked about to see people of all kinds enjoying themselves. Some were making deliveries from shop to shop, others were lined up in front of open-air stalls, hoping to get the latest in fresh made or recently picked goods.

Rose and Karen went off with Link's mom to see the sights, but Link knew he had something else that was more important to do. Secretly letting his dad know that he was going, he went off in the direction of the castle, making his way through the crowd as he did.

When he got to the path to the castle, he quickly followed the path, hoping to make it to the castle and meet with the princess. Suddenly, not knowing where he was going, he accidentally bumped into the back of a rather large knight.

The Knight looked surprised, and held out his spear in alarm. "Who goes there!" he shouted.

Link got up from where he landed. Darin was hiding in his pocket; he wasn't sure how a knight would react to a fairy that didn't exactly look "normal."

"Oh," the knight said, "It's just a kid. Where do you think you're going, young man?"

"Um," Link said, "I'm on my way to see the princess. I have something important to tell her."

"Oh, really now?" the Knight asked sarcastically, "And what important thing might that be? Do you want to ask her to knight you, or are you hoping on her hand in marriage?"

Link looked confused. "What?" he asked, "What are you talking about? I need to see her right away. It's urgent."

"Sorry, kid," the knight said, "Unless you are a person of great importance, then you should just get off of your high horse and turn right back to where you came from."

Link thought for a second. The idea that came into his head was a long shot, but he thought it would be worth a try. "I have to see the princess. I am important; I am the great grandson of the Hero of Time. My name's Link."

"Oh, my goodness!" the knight said, making a pose of mock surprise, "Oh, great grandson of the Hero of Time! Forgive me, I had no idea you were coming. Shall I call the trumpets for you, or do you want me to announce you to her highness myself?"

Link was about to say something when the knight laughed himself silly. "That's not very funny," Link said, "I am being serious. I have to see her. I was sent by the Great Deku Tree himself. I have to see her!"

"Oh, hah!" the knight said, laughing even harder this time, "That's real rich. The Great Deku Tree sent you? And I suppose you wear that green suit because you are a Kokiri boy then? Where's your fairy, Kokiri boy, or did you leave him at home somewhere? Woohahahahaa!"

It was at that point that Darin decided to hover in. He flew up into the knight's face, his normally white body glowing rather red with anger.

"Now," he said, "Listen up! The Great Deku Tree had sent this kid all the way from the Kokiri Forest, and if you don't shut up and buck up, I'll cast you inside a magical tornado so big it will knock your armor flying and send your naked body clear into Zora's Domain! Am I clear?!"

The man laughed even harder, still thinking it was a joke.

"That's real rich," he said, "A Kokiri boy coming here expecting me to believe that he is the great nephew of the Hero of Time! Hahahaha!"

"That's grandson!" Link said.

"I don't care if you are the son of a great fairy and the nephew of Din herself," the knight said, looking more serious, "Go home, kid. Get out or I'll get mad. You are denied any chance to see the princess whatsoever, and if you even try and get past me, I'll have you arrested for treason and misconduct. Now get!"

Link barely managed to dodge the knight's foot as he tried to land a kick at Link's butt. Link quickly made his way down the path back to Hyrule Castle Town. Link almost felt like swearing, even though he was only 11 years old!

"That does it," Link said, "I'm going to shoot that guy in the face with my slingshot. You coming, Darin?"

"Hold it Link," Darin said, "I appreciate your enthusiasm but the knight's right. He has every right to come up and arrest you for whatever charge he feels like. I don't think there is anything we can do."

"There's got to be something," Link said, "We can't just sit around and do nothing, can we?"

"I suppose not," Darin said. He flew up a little ways into the air. Link watched him as he flew almost as high as a nearby tree, and then suddenly dove back down.

"I think I have an idea," Darin said, "I'll use one of my portals to get us past the castle's field and into the walk space next to the castle's moat. It's perfect!"

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Link asked.

"Well," Darin said, "Portals are rather tricky to produce. You have to be able to have a lot of magic on you to get them to work right, and you need to know exactly where the portal is going to land. If you get them wrong, you could easily wind up several yards off course, or in somebody's lap."

"So," Link said, "are you going to make one?"

"Yeah," Darin said, "Give me a moment. You'd better get another potion ready; I've never made one this far before. Let's see if I can make it work."

* * *

Link sped through the blue light of the portal. The magical beam quickly sent him beyond space and time, taking him once again to some strange destination.

When they landed, it was inside a strange looking area just next to the castle wall. Darin cut their connection to the portal, and almost dropped flat with exhaustion. Link got out a large bottle of potion and poured it over Darin's tiny body.

"Thanks," Darin said, "I needed that. Boy, _that_ was difficult. Any further and I might have dropped dead, and you would be without a guardian fairy."

"Which would have been rather sad indeed," Link said, "At least you won't be quite as annoying." Link ignored Darin's mild protests as he looked around. Ahead of them was a moat, which separated them from the castle. They were surrounded by a wall with iron bars, and beyond was the field that was surrounded completely by guards. There seemed to be no way inside save for a service door and a small gutter-like hole in the wall.

Link quickly chose that route to get inside, though he couldn't really see any way across the moat. He was about to give up when he saw something rather familiar on the side of the wall.

A pair of Lon Lon brand boxes stood next to the wall. Link recognized them instantly as milk boxes that were usually shipped to the castle. Link felt like killing himself. Why didn't he think of it before? He could have simply asked the guards to let him in to pick up the boxes. He was, after all, the son of Dalon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch. That at least can be verifiable.

Link quickly pulled on the boxes. They had a lot of stuff inside; Link knew that his dad had requested the people of the castle to put in any extra items such as nails, bits of wood, and other items that were in short stock in the ranch, and the attendants usually did it for free because of all the hard work that the ranchers did for Hyrule. Link wasn't surprised that the boxes where heavy, but was glad that they were solid enough to hold his weight.

"What are you doing?" Darin asked as Link pushed one of the boxes over.

"See that little ledge next to the moat?" Link asked.

"Yeah, so?" Darin asked, pondering what his friend was up to.

"I'm going to put these boxes over there so that I can get up to that hole in the wall," Link quickly pushed the box over the side. It fell with a slight thump on the ledge below. Link quickly pushed the other box over on top of the first one, and then got on top of it.

"You probably should get in my pocket," Link said. Darin obliged. The tiny fairy zoomed into the pocket of Link's tunic, and stayed put, his tiny glow dimmed by the green fabric.

Link stood back for a moment, braced himself, and jumped. He barely managed to grab a hold of the stone ledge in front of the hole before he slipped into the moat below. Holding with all his might, he quickly pulled himself up, and climbed into the hole.

Link found himself inside of an almost deserted courtyard. As he crawled out of the gutter, he leaned next to a wall. He poked his pocket, and without a word Darin flew out, and buzzed over to the other side of the wall. He soon returned and confirmed Link's suspicions.

"There are a lot of guards," he said, hovering by Link's face, "They are all over the place. It might be rather difficult to get past them."

"We'll just have to try," Link said. He didn't come this far just to give up now.

"Wait a second Link," Darin said, "I have an idea. Hold still."

He felt Darin land on top of his head. Suddenly, he felt a rather strange sensation, like having someone slap a cold egg on top of your head, and have all of its contents dripping down your body. Link was just about to raise his hand up to grab Darin off of his head when he noticed something different about his hand.

It was invisible!

"What did you do?" Link asked.

"It's the spell that the Great Deku Tree taught me before we left," Darin said, "He said I could only use it in times of great need. Seeing as those guards aren't going to let us go in like guests to tea, I guess that this qualifies."

Link smiled. When it came to resourcefulness, there seemed to be nobody in the world like his guardian fairy.

"However," Darin said, "The guards can still hear you. This spell may make people invisible, but it's only temporary. I only have about five minutes. So long as you are sneaky, you should be able to pass them all.

Link quickly passed the wall. He was quiet with each footstep, like a cat hunting a mouse. Every guard he passed was oblivious to his passing as he made his way through the courtyard. In only a short while, he had passed every single guard. Though one of them almost managed to hear him breathing, Link still managed to make it past them all without being the slightest bit detected.

The two of them went down a long hall in the courtyard. Link could suddenly feel Darin's spell weakening as the sensation of liquid egg on his body began to wash away. Darin flew off of his head and landed on his shoulder.

"That's it," he panted, "I can't do any more. Two washouts of magic in one day isn't very healthy for a fairy like me."

Link walked through the hallway, hoping that he would be silent enough to make it past any more guards undetected as he accomplished his mission.

* * *

Link walked through a rather interesting looking courtyard room. He was as quiet as possible as he made his way across, noting several different types of flowers all around the open-aired section of the castle.

Suddenly, he heard someone hit the ground from behind. In moments, his hands were behind his back, and a knife was to his throat.

Link was about to protest when an adult voice spoke to him.

"Be silent," the person said. It was a woman, but a very tough-looking one, "What are you doing here in the princess's private courtyard?"

"I was sent here by the Great Deku Tree," Link managed to say, though his throat was pressed by the dagger, "I need to see the princess."

"No one sees the princess," she said, "Especially not a young boy like you!"

"Naru, that's quite enough!"

The hold on his back slackened at the sound of the beautiful voice. The woman looked up.

"Your majesty," she said, "I had caught this trespasser in your midst. What do you wish me to do with him?"

"You have done quite enough already, my friend," the voice said, "Thank you very much. You may release him."

The woman almost reluctantly let Link go, taking her knife from his throat. Link felt the tiny mark that the incredibly sharp blade left behind, and was very thankful that the woman didn't decide to press down harder.

He looked up to see who had rescued him, and was quite shocked. There, standing in front of him, was undeniably one of the most beautiful young girls he had ever seen in his life. She stood proud and erect, her blonde hair kept in a bun just beneath a princess' shawl on her head. She wore a blue dress, which dazzled in the light with each step she took, and her blue eyes glistened in the light. Though they were nothing like Rose's eyes, Link could not deny they were beautiful nonetheless with their turquoise coloring.

"Young boy," she said, "What is your name, and where do you come from?"

Link regained his composure when he realized he was staring. He made a quick bow, and said, "My name is Link. I come from Lon Lon Ranch, and I have come here seeking your aid. I have been sent by the Great Deku Tree with a mission of your urgent assistance."

The woman behind Link cocked an eyebrow at the boy in green. The princess looked at Link, and smiled.

"Welcome, descendant of the Hero of Time," she said.

Link popped his head up. "How did you know…?"

"It is quite easy to see the resemblance that you have between you and your ancestor," she said, "It has been quoted that I look much like my own ancestor myself, though I find it hard to believe at times. Let me introduce myself. I am Princess Zelda IV of Hyrule. You have come a long way on your quest, am I right."

Link nodded. He gazed up at the princess in respect. She was quite insightful, this princess. But, then again, so was her ancestor before her.

"So," Zelda said, "What is this mission that the great lord of the forest has granted upon your shoulders?"

Link held out the Kokiri's Emerald, and told about how he defeated the curse in the Forest Temple. He also explained how he had made friends with Saria, the Forest Sage, and with Navi, before her untimely death.

Zelda looked sad, her voice filled with deep regret. "It is a shame that such a hero of Hyrule had to suffer such a fate," she said, "It is good that you buried her with her ancestor. The two of them were close friends, and their untimely separation was like a deep wound to them both. However, these Seven Sorcerers that you speak of, I know something about them."

"You do?" Link asked.

"Yes," Zelda said, looking up at Link, her expression one of grave seriousness, "You see, each of these sorcerers are masters of a specific art of magic that is considered either too volatile for regular use, or is banished as a dark magic. Amongst these magical arts are seven in particular that have caused the death of many who dared to try and wield them. These masters are the only ones able to accomplish such arts, and as such they are world renown for their strength, and for their abominable evil. The seven arts include Shadow Druidism, Wind Arcane, Pyromancy, Frostmancy, Necromancy, Shamanism, and Chaos Arcane. These seven arts are the most powerful of all magic, and any one of them in general can cause terrifying consequences.

"Link," she continued, "I agree with the Great Deku Tree that you must search for the other two spiritual stones, and protect the Master Sword from those evil men. If they manage to make their way to the Sacred Realm, and release Ganondorf, then all is lost, and our peaceful reign will end under Ganondorf's tyranny."

"By the way," she said, "I have something to show you. I had been spying through that window just now, before you came in and Naru, my Gerudo bodyguard, managed to catch you. Take a look."

Link did as he was told. Darin flew out of Link's pocket and also had a peek.

"What is it?" Darin asked.

"You mean who," Zelda said, "Do you see that man, who is bowing now to my father?"

Link spotted the regal-looking man in the throne room. He wore a blue and grey cloak, a pair of silver pauldrons on his shoulders, and a chest plate with a symbol of a tornado surrounding a notched bow.

"Yeah, I see him," Link said.

"He claims himself to be Prince Vaati, of the distant land of Minikus," Zelda said, "Though neither I nor my father have ever heard of such a land, he had come with a seal of approval of an alliance between Hyrule and Minikus that was signed by King Hyrule II, my ancestor. Though it was quite a shock, such evidence gave my father no choice but to accept his presence. He has sworn fealty to my father, though he requests that in return to ensure a sealed alliance between our kingdoms, that he would have my hand in marriage when I grow of age."

"That's terrible!" Darin said, "What kind of a man marries someone through arranged marriages?"

"Sadly," Zelda continued, "When it comes to royalty, usually a prince or princess doesn't have a choice in the matter. However, I can tell right away that this man is evil, though he claims his intentions are good. He has been reported to be able to use magic. I believe that he is one of the seven sorcerers that we seek."

Link's eyes went wide. He stared hard at prince Vaati in the throne room. The prince got up, and turned to leave, but not before taking a glance at Link out of the corner of his eye. Link almost jumped when the prince smirked and walked off, pretending that the boy never even saw him.

"Did he see you?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. "There is no need to worry," Zelda said, "If I know evil men, they wouldn't dare uncover their plot until they are certain that the time is right. For him to try and attack you would be like risking his plot too soon. If we wait patiently enough, we won't have to worry about him just yet."

Naru came up to the three by the window. She made a quiet gesture to the princess, before stepping back a few paces.

"Naru agrees with the fact that Vaati isn't to be trusted," Zelda said, "though she is growing impatient at the moment. I guess that you both are becoming too suspicious for her liking."

"Where must we go now, princess?" Link asked.

"For now," Zelda said, "you must swiftly find the other two stones. Take this letter," she gave Link a fancy letter, "It has my seal inside. It will guarantee your safe travelling to wherever you need to go. Go to Naru. She will guide you safely out of the castle."

"Thank you, princess," Link said. He bowed low, and walked over to the Gerudo bodyguard.

The Gerudo woman looked down at Link, her face expressionless in the afternoon sun. "Well," she said, "you won the princess's favor. That is no easy task boy. You have my respect on that part, and for the fact that your ancestor is such a revered hero to Hylian and Gerudo society. I might as well teach you something before you go that might be useful. Do you have an instrument?"

Link got out his Ocarina. The Gerudo's eyes gleamed.

"So, you play the Ocarina?" she said, "You are a boy of many talents. Listen well, for I won't repeat myself. This is Zelda's Lullaby. I sang it for her ever since she was a little girl, and it is also a song that the royal family uses for times of great need. If you play this song in certain places, you will be able to accomplish many things. There is magic in these notes. Listen and play well."

Naru got out a Gerudo Bass, a guitar-shaped instrument that she was able to pluck like a harp. Its music reverberated through the courtyard, and Link followed along with ease. The song was easy to pick up. In the end, Link managed to learn the new song easily.

"This song," Naru said once they were finished, "is considered a forbidden song that only the royal family can learn, and those who do learn it are only amongst the most privileged of individuals. May this song guide you well throughout your quest, and play it when you are in great need."

She put away her Gerudo Bass, and took up her serious expression once again.

"Let's go," Naru said, "The guards will lock you up if you try and go back on your own. Come with me, and all will be well…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Wow! So instead of a Sheikah, Zelda has a Gerudo for a bodyguard. The reasons why will come later, though I can admit that Naru becomes a big person in the future. I hope everyone liked this chapter a lot, because we have reached the end of the road for this one and on to chapter 6.

I wonder who the cloaked figure could be? It can't be one of the sorcerers, could it? Hmm...

-Kerian


	16. Chapter 6, Part 1: Travellers Abroad

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 6: Travelers abroad, part 1

* * *

Link was thinking in his bed. Another day had come and gone, and he wasn't a bit closer to his goal. Though his parents were glad that he had once again completed another part of his adventure, his dad was more or less taken aback when Link said he had to go to Death Mountain. As a result, Dalon refused to allow his son to leave the group during the outing and return home to them, even to go as far as to have Link ride on the cart with Rose and Karen. Epona had to trot along behind, upset that she couldn't run quite as free as she could when Link was riding her.

All throughout the night after, Link had tried to persuade his father to allow him to leave, but Dalon had said that Link needed rest. In the end, it was Karen who unknowingly managed to create an opening for Link to escape.

After the visit in Hyrule Castle Town, Karen unknowingly became homesick. She was missing the trees and animals of the Lost Woods, and missed the other Kokiri children in Kokiri Village. Seeing as Link wasn't exactly free to take her, Nalon came up with a solution.

In the next two days after the outing, Nalon had to make her weekly delivery to Kakariko Village, a relatively small town located not too far from Hyrule Castle Town. Since Kakariko Village was just north of the Lost Woods, she offered to make a side trip and make a delivery to the Lost Woods as well, expanding her normal route. Link offered to come along almost immediately after his mother suggested it. At first Dalon refused, but one look at Link's mother suggested otherwise, and he reluctantly agreed.

In the end, Link had to stay behind one more day on the ranch, which meant one day longer than he intended to stay. However, once they arrived at Kakariko Village, Nalon agreed to take care of Epona for Link once he left for Death Mountain, and once Link found the next Spiritual Stone and showed it to Zelda, he would have to return to the ranch once more. Link didn't know why, but he almost didn't feel like returning. It was Rose, who had approached Link the night before the second day, who changed his mind about not coming home when he was done with Death Mountain.

"Link?" she asked as Link was heading out of the stables.

"What is it Rose?" Link asked curiously.

"I heard that you were going away again tomorrow," she said, "Is it true?"

Link nodded. "Yes, it's true," he said.

"Will you be coming home?" Rose asked. Link could see hope in her beautiful sapphire eyes; hope that Link would come back in one piece; hope that Link would succeed in his quest…

Hope that Link would return home alive.

"Of course Rose," Link said, "Why wouldn't I?"

"That's good," Rose said, "The way you had talked with your dad yesterday made me think that you might not want to come back to the ranch." Her expression turned a bit more serious this time. "Promise me you'll come home, Link," she said shyly, "Promise?"

Link melted inside at the gaze that Rose gave him. "I promise Rose," he said.

* * *

And so, Link was faced with the prospect of returning home after he succeeded on his mission. _It could have been worse_, he thought, _she could have asked you to stay once you were done_. Link had no intention of staying for long. Once he was done with Death Mountain, he had to find the Spiritual Stone in Zora's Domain, and then he had to find some way to protect them in case if the Seven Sorcerers came to him for them. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to do something to stop them from accomplishing their goal.

Link tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't do anything more at the moment, and his mind was furious for it. He decided that he couldn't do anything more while lying there, so he decided to go on the roof.

Link remembered how he discovered how to climb up on the roof. It had happened when he was five. Nobody else knew that he could get up there, not even Rose, and he relished in that fact because it was the one place on the ranch where he could feel alone and at peace. He got out of bed and climbed up a makeshift ladder just outside his window. When he reached the top he quietly turned himself on his back, and looked up at the stars. He could make out many of his favorite constellations; the Big Ocarina, the mighty warrior fighting the skulltulla, the twin princesses hand in hand. Link enjoyed looking up at the stars, because it made him realize how incredibly small he could really be in comparison to them.

Link noticed something a little different tonight. While the stars were glittering in the night sky, Link couldn't help but notice that there was also something else glittering in the night…

Except it was coming from Death Mountain.

Link looked over in the volcano's direction, watching it become illuminated by distant fires in the night sky. Link heard a fluttering noise behind him, but he instinctively knew it was Darin.

"You're up awfully late," he said.

"Shh," Link hushed the fairy, "Look over at Death Mountain. Do you see anything?"

Darin spotted the flickering fires in the distance. He gasped and stared at them hard.

"What is that?" Darin asked.

"I don't know," Link said, "You tell me."

* * *

Atop the volcanic Death Mountain, near the mountain's mighty crater, a celebration was being held. Residents from the lower lands know of the mountain as being the home of the mighty Goron race, a race of friendly, rock-eating people that were loyal to the kings of Hyrule since the first Hylian Civil War. The Gorons never travelled too far up the mountain unless it was during a spiritual journey or for an emergency, so activity at the lip of Death Mountain's crater was something unheard of in great numbers. However, the people of the valleys below are rather ignorant, for they did not know that the Gorons were not the only residents of Death Mountain.

Death Mountain once solely belonged to a race of terrifying creatures called the Lizalfos. Enemies of the Gorons for all time, the Lizalfos once held an empire with its epicenter in the middle of Death Mountain's dormant crater, and they ruled for as old as time itself. It was they that built the founding stones for a mighty castle that would later become the caverns of the Temple of Fire, which is held sacred to the Gorons.

The Gorons were newcomers. They viewed the Lizalfos as evil monsters that existed only to destroy or to feed, and so they drove them to the farther and least hospitable regions of Death Mountain, to a lava lake that could be found on the northern end of the mountain. They destroyed the mighty castle of the Lizalfos, and built a Temple of Fire in its place, and claimed the mountain as their own. Since then, though the Lizalfos had been stripped of their imperial hierarchy to the point that they have become a nomadic, barbarian race, the Lizalfos had declared war on the Gorons until either Death Mountain becomes clean of their kind, or they die trying.

The Lizalfos were never evil, but they were a race of proud yet misguided warriors. Being defeated by a race of almost turtle-like proportions, whose sole diet was of rocks and jewels within the mountain, had stripped them of their honor and pride. Generation by generation, they have come to hate the Gorons more than any other race, and as such they continuously war upon them while the rest of the world is immune to their epic struggle.

In the days of the Imprisoning War, Ganondorf offered a tribe of Lizalfos, the Goron Smashers, to join his services as his warriors. Believing the wizard to be a savior come to rid their home of the Goron parasites, the Lizalfos tribe swore their fealty, much to the dismay of their shaman-warrior hierarchy, the Dinolfos, an advanced and yet dying sub-race. Ganondorf betrayed the Lizalfos, transforming them into the mindless beings that the world believed them to be, and used them as his shock troops in the vicinity of the Temple of Fire. The Goron Smashers were allegedly wiped out by a mighty hero of Gorons and Hylians alike. The Lizalfos called him Rashk-Vanaak; Green Warrior. His sword became known as Greshk-Ranook; Singing Death.

The Lizalfos tribes that avoided the Gerudo King came to respect the Rashk-Vanaak. Many of them found it a very honorable thing indeed to at least look upon this mighty warrior in battle, and to fight, even to die at his hands would be considered a noble thing amongst their kind. Rashk-Vanaak and Greshk-Ranook were both feared and respected widely by Lizalfos and Dinolfos alike, even though Rashk-Vanaak sided with their hated rivals.

The Lizalfos, however, found nothing truly to fear any more during the hundred-years peace. With the disappearance of Rashk-Vanaak, and the disappearance of Ganondorf, the Lizalfos enjoyed their relative peace in happiness, though they still keep their hate of the Gorons deep within their hearts. However, the tides of the world have shifted this day, for the Lizalfos now have a destiny either to redeem themselves, or doom them to evil intentions…

* * *

The Shadow Claw tribe was celebrating a great victory. It was discovered that a Dodongo, a mighty beast once thought to be extinct but resurrected by the evil Ganondorf, had found its way into a cavern near the tribal grounds. For the past week, the Lizalfos had hunted the massive creature down, and in the end, after losing many fine warriors, the mighty lizard lay dead. The bonfires were a victory celebration for the Shadow Claws, as their first great hunt in many a moon.

A Lizalfos warrior stood guard as the celebration continued, his duty being to watch out for enemy tribes. Though the Lizalfos tribes were usually neutral, the Shadow Claws, being the toughest, believed themselves to be the most firm of the tribes, and with their recent victory they feared that their mighty kill would not go unnoticed.

The warrior stood proudly at his post, when he suddenly spotted movement at the base of a path to the ledge where the bonfires where being held.

"_Shatthrak_!" the warrior shouted, issuing a warning, "Who dares come through Shadow Claw territory?! Friend or foe?"

The hooded figure, the same figure who had watched Link and his family on Hyrule Field, approached the warrior, holding its staff in its hand. It came up to the warrior, and made a hand gesture to its chest, an old sign of peace amongst the Lizalfos.

The figure pulled off its hood. Beneath it was the wrinkled but still majestic scales of a Dinolfos, who stood regally with the staff in his hand. His long tail flowed out from behind his dark cloak, and the folds beneath it unveiled the undeniable raptor-like legs and lizard-like arms of such a creature. It stared at the warrior with brown eyes, who's fire beneath them showed the signs of wisdom and strength.

"I am a friend," the Dinolfos said, "And I come with tidings to your people. Let me pass, brethren, so that I may bring news to your celebration."

"A likely story!" A second warrior jumped down from a nearby rock, landing graciously on his clawed feet. "You have just come here to feed on our mighty kill. That isn't going to happen. This is Shadow Claw territory. Leave now, or suffer the consequences."

"Let me pass," the Dinolfos said in a firm voice, "or you shall suffer the consequences!" The lizard-like creature waved its hand and spoke a few words. In moments, the warrior's feet were sunk into the ground, stuck fast by the very earth and rock that he tread on. He sank deeper until he was up to his knees, and there he stood fast, unable to move from the spot.

"Aaaarhghaa!" the warrior shouted. The first of the two drew his sword, but wisely backed away.

"You are a shaman," the Lizalfos said in amazement, "You have the right to speak to our chieftain, but you may only speak; no eat. Only our chief will give you right!"

"I do not come to feed," the Dinolfos said, "If I came to feed I would have feasted on the rats or the birds further down. No, I have no need to eat. This is a matter of urgency."

The Dinolfos shaman walked by the two Lizalfos, dispelling the enchantment keeping the second one in place. He had not gone but a few yards when another Dinolfos, this one a younger age, came swiftly down from a rock, landing in front of the old one.

"_Kreshkaarrahk_!" the Dinolfos roared, "What do you want, old one?! I am busy hosting a ceremony for my tribe. What is so urgent that it requires the audience of Chief Dreadslash?!"

"I have seen the fate of our kind," the Dinolfos said, taking out the pouch of earth in his hand. He flashed it in a nearby fire, the smoke suddenly flashing and burning in a blue-orange hue. The Lizalfos that were cooking there backed away wisely; no one, not even a warrior in a bad mood, would dare mess with a Shaman.

"I have felt a trembling in the spirits of the lower lands," the Dinolfos said, casting vials of earth into the fire, spreading its eerie glow, "They have cried out to me, pleaded to be freed from their existence. A great plague, an evil unlike any other, is sweeping throughout the lands that the fleshed ones call Hyrule. Seven magicians, each almost in power as the cursed fiend, the monstrous Ganondorf, have come into the world, seeking to bring a master back from the fiery depths of hell, where the wrath of the gods have no fire nor brimstone in equal power! I have also felt a familiar presence in the lowlands, one that I feel may be our salvation…"

"What is this salvation, wise one?" a Lizalfos female called out from her perch, a hunk of meat in her hand, "Will it be the one destined to save our mountain from the Goron parasite, and bring our kingdom back to its great glory?"

"Nay," the Dinolfos said, his cloak starting to billow in the wind, "but instead it will be someone who shall unite our kind, and bring peace at last between us, and the Goron race!"

There was a murmur amongst the crowd. Peace between Lizalfos and Gorons? It was considered unheard of; not even the most wimpy and battle-starved individuals who care not for fighting and only for peaceful existence would dream of peace between Lizalfos and Gorons. Who could bring peace between the two groups, especially with the Gorons, unless they were driven out of the Lizalfos rightful lands?

"What are you trying to say, old one?" Dreadslash asked, his curiosity peaked.

The Dinolfos shaman stared at the leader, his brown eyes ablaze in a spiritual flame.

"Rashk-Vanaak, the Green Warrior, bane of our kind, has been reborn!"

There was silence, and then uproar. Females cowered with their frightened offspring, while males began singing war chants to prepare for whatever darkness was to come. The cacophony of noise was enough to drive a soul mad, yet the Dinolfos Shaman stood vigilant, waiting for the noise to cease before he continued.

"SILENCE!!!" Dreadslash roared. There was an immediate lack of noise. Even the fires seemed to die down in response to the mighty leader.

"You speak the impossible," Dreadslash hissed, "Rashk-Vanaak has not set foot in these lands for 100 years, and neither has the wretch, Ganondorf. We know that they would have died by now; their kind cannot live as long as us! How do you support your claim that Rashk-Vanaak, the Green Warrior, is back?!"

"I did not say he was back," the shaman said, "I merely said he was reborn. I could feel his presence walk amongst the living, a fiery determination unlike any other that I had seen in the fleshed ones' kind. I had spoken to the spirits, and they too had been drawn to his presence, restless at night to start the hunt of one with such power that it would feed them for centuries. I had a vision, a vision unlike any other, showing a young boy in green, triumphantly holding a stone of red fire, which the Gorons have claimed as a Ruby of their kind. It is a sign of peace amongst both races, and we must accept it or be doomed as monstrous magicians pound on our doorstep-"

"That is enough!" Dreadslash shouted. He glared at the shaman, "It is no sign of peace. What you saw was a vision of our fate. Long ago, when Ganondorf had held our brothers, the Goron Smashers, under his hold, the boy in green slaughtered our kind in order to seek out such a ruby. It means that we must rise up and destroy the Gorons before such a prophecy can come into circle! Why do you speak of such lies as to rile us up, probably just so we can take favor on you and let you feed on our meat! Go, old crone. Leave this place, and never return, lest I use your skull as the figurehead of our standard!"

The Lizalfos roared in agreement. Screeches and howls filled the night air as they jeered the shaman off, calling him a phony and a "lover of Goron parasites!"

"Please, brothers," the shaman began to say.

"We are no brothers of yours!" Dreadslash cut him off. The shaman backed away as a tremendous curved scimitar was pulled from beneath Dreadslash's armor. The shaman wisely walked away, knowing that it was too late to try and give aid to his own kind.

"Fine," the shaman said as he walked away. He turned and pointed a clawed finger at Dreadslash, "Hear this, Dreadslash Shadow Claw, and know my words. By the pit itself, you have doomed your entire clan, as an enemy soon approaches your doorstep while you feast on crow's meat! So says Karnak, former warrior of the Goron Smashers!"

* * *

The shaman trotted off, cloaking himself as he did. The Lizalfos, though shaken at the shaman's last words, still jeered at him as he wandered out of sight.

Not long after the shaman had left, Dreadslash was still pondering the words of Karnak as he left. "What did that old crone mean?" he asked aloud.

"It was nothing but an old wives' tale, spoken afresh by a crazy old reptile," a warrior spoke up, feasting on a finger of the Dodongo. "However, chief, what if he was right, and Rashk-Vanaak has returned?"

The warrior was batted aside by an armored tail, sent sprawling on the ledge. Dreadslash looked nastily at the warrior, his eyes ablaze in fury.

"He is _not_ back!" the Dinolfos roared.

There was a sudden explosion. Lizalfos screeched and roared as fires all about the camp suddenly flickered and died, and then roared to life again in monstrous fury. Many Lizalfos were eaten alive by the inferno, swallowed up by the flames as they expanded to an almost nova level.

Dreadslash watched in shock as the Dodongo carcass, kept well away from the fires, suddenly burst into flame, roasted to the point that the meat was long past spoiled. The carcass swiftly turned to ash and soot before its bones fell away off the side of the volcano, never to be seen again.

From up the path where the shaman had left came a similarly cloaked figure, though its features could not deny that this was a man. Warrior Lizalfos pounced swiftly, but before they could even get within an inch they burst into flame, some of them turning to ash, with only their bones as proof that they were once living beings.

The man stepped on a charred skull, crunching it with his boots. Dreadslash roared and charged up to the man, before being deflected backwards by a blow from the man's gloved hand.

Dreadslash roared again, getting up from the ground. "What do you want, fleshed one?!?"

The man laughed wickedly, each chuckle he made seemingly enhancing every bonfire, until it seemed that the flames themselves were laughing alongside the man. He unveiled his hood, revealing his blazing eyes seething with fury.

"I want your obedience," he hissed, his eyes glistening evilly, "and an object of great value that the Gorons have. I want it, and you shall fetch it for me!"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: And so begins the saga of chapters for Death Mountain! I wanted to give an explanaition to the origin of the Lizalfos. Seeing as Lizalfos and Gorons live on Death Mountain, I thought it would be a good idea to make them rivals to the death. I also wanted to make them more of a neutral race, though seeing as they are reptiles they also can be enslaved easily by magical means. More on that to follow...

I hope you all like this story so far. Thank you very much for the reviews and everything! I couldn't have done this without the help of readers and fans alike!

-Kerian

ps: Oh, I also wanted the old Link to be like a powerful warrior that was feared and respected amongst the Lizalfos race. Hope you like it!


	17. Chapter 6, Part 2: Travellers Abroad

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 6: Travelers Abroad, part 2

* * *

It had been a while since Link had been in Kakariko Village. He had only gone when his mother made some of her weekly trips to deliver milk and goods, and even then it has only been because he had begged her to go, hoping to see more of Hyrule than just the ranch. Now he had come for a different purpose entirely, one that will judge whether Hyrule would continue its reign of peace, or become shrouded in darkness for eternity.

His goodbyes were pretty much the usual, though everyone was expecting it this time. Rose hugged him, though a little longer than she did last time, and it made Link feel rather embarrassed in front of everybody. He said his goodbyes to his dad, who was still mad at the fact that his son couldn't stay longer at the ranch, and he said goodbyes to all of his friends, which was almost everybody.

Karen had agreed with Link that the two Wolfos, Kavik and Deku, should be left in the ranch's care. They were relatively young by Wolfos standards, and they were also becoming very friendly in comparison to the normal nature of their kind. Karen felt that without a parent to guide them, they would become lost or abused in the forest, so they would be best left off at Lon Lon Ranch.

The two Wolfos were sad that Karen had to go, but Karen told them both that she wouldn't be gone forever, and that one day she would come back. Although they couldn't understand her, her tone of voice calmed them down, and they loyally stayed with their new owners. Karen gave her goodbyes to Rose and the other children, and thanked them all for allowing her to have such a good time.

Link requested that Darin would hide in his pocket. He at least knew some of the people in Kakariko village, or could at least recognize some, so he didn't really like the idea of Darin flying around and attracting attention. At first, the shadow fairy was annoyed by the idea, but he picked up on the importance of it soon enough.

While Hyrule Castle Town was busy and bustling with activity, Kakariko Village was relatively quiet, peaceful, and it also didn't have quite as big of a population. Though it had rather humble beginnings as a village where Sheikah, a now almost extinct race of ninja-like Hylians known for their connection with Hyrule's royal family, the village was open to all once the Sheikah population began to dwindle drastically to the point that there was almost nobody living in the village. Now the villagers are primarily Hylians, who spend almost all their lives in the secluded peace of the village, making only certain trips to Hyrule Castle Town and occasionally up the slopes of Death Mountain.

Link somehow preferred the quiet of Kakariko in comparison to Hyrule Castle Town. Hyrule Castle Town was full of people always trying their best to get the best goods first, some of them breaking the universal rule of lines and just all crowding around stalls or shops, trying to snag a product first. Kakariko didn't have any open stalls; its only stores being a small grocery shop, a weapons shop, and a potion shop, all of them located generally close to each other. Those who did business outside of the shops generally did it on their own, as travelling businesses or as barters, most of them just selling products door to door. This is what Link's mother did, selling milk door to door to individual families for a price based on the family's income rate or size. Sometimes, she would give away milk for free to families who had it rough in life and couldn't support themselves enough. Link appreciated his mother's giving heart, which was one of her finest qualities.

Almost as soon as Link had gotten into town, after making sure that Karen was enjoying the sights, he made his final farewells to his mother and friend. Nalon took Epona's reigns from Link, ensuring him that she would take care of his horse. Link quickly petted his beloved horse's neck one last time before he went off into the town on his own, on his way to Death Mountain.

Just before he managed to get to Death Mountain path, he accidentally ran into a Hylian guard. He fell flat on his back after colliding with the armor plating of the guard, and quickly got himself up.

"Hey," the guard said, "You should be more careful where you are going, young man. Somebody could be liable to get hurt the way you are running into people, namely yourself!"

"Sorry," Link said, "I have to get to Death Mountain. It's important."

"Sorry kid," the guard said, "Nobody's allowed up there without his highness' permission. The mountain gets rather dangerous due to occasional eruptions, so the King deemed it off limits unless otherwise stated."

Link sighed. He had hit another roadblock yet again. Then he remembered Zelda's letter.

"I do have permission," Link said, "From the princess herself."

"The PRINCESS?" the knight asked, "That's impossible. How could you have even seen the princess, let alone talk with her and get permission to go up the mountain? You're a funny kid, but unless you come up with something a bit more verifiable than that, I'm not letting you pass."

Link flashed the letter to the knight. "Is this proof enough?"

"Let me see that," the knight grabbed the letter. He opened it, and read through it carefully. When he was done, he chuckled to himself, and gave Link the letter.

"Well I'll be," he said, "It's got the royal seal and everything, so there's no problem in verifying that. However, I still can't let you pass."

"Why not?" Link asked.

"Well, for starters," the knight said, "Death Mountain is a semi-active volcano. Although it isn't as powerful as the Gorons said it could be, the mountain has enough firepower in it to kill a small army. Unless you can come up with a decent way of protecting yourself, such as a better shield, I can't let you go up. Sorry, but safety first."

Link sighed. "Where can I get such a shield?" Link asked.

"Over there at the weapon shop," the knight said, "They cost about 100 rupees each." When he saw the look on Link's face he smiled. "Tell you what," he said, "Since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell the shopkeeper to give you a discount on my tab. That'll get you to about 40 to 50 rupees off. What do you think about that?"

Though Link's mood brightened a bit, it was still a problem. He barely had any money to speak of, let alone 50-60 rupees. He still appreciated it anyway, so he thanked the man before he went back down to the main part of the village.

"What do we do now?" Darin asked from Link's pocket.

"I suppose we find a way to earn some money," Link said, "There's got to be some way to earn money around here."

* * *

He hadn't gone far when he spotted such a place. The Windmill, once the source of water for the village, was the home of the self proclaimed legendary Storm Brothers, known throughout the village for their music. They offered lots of money for magical songs, enough for Link to buy himself a new shield! He quickly went over to the line of people with instruments, and then looked at the sign in front of the windmill.

The sign said: _Storm Brothers, Instrument Artists Extraordinaire! Offering money for the chance to hear beautiful songs composed by you, your friends, or based off of legendary folk songs. Bring your instrument for a chance to earn 100 rupees!_

Link was thrilled; he knew three songs in particular, one of which was magical enough that he could connect minds if he used it. This would be a snap!

He looked at the sign again, but was downtrodden as he. There was a theme to go with the song, and today's theme was "_Songs about the Weather_."

"Well," Link said, "It would have been worth the try."

"Link!" Darin said, flying out of Link's pocket, "I think I know just the song that you're looking for! Come on, follow me!"

"Darin!" Link shouted as his fairy guardian took off, "Wait up! That's the entrance to the graveyard. Hold on a second!"

* * *

Darin led Link up to the entrance to the Kakariko Graveyard, a rather spectacular looking cemetery filled with old tombstones and flowered graves. Link silently walked over to the entrance of the cemetery, where a big stone tablet that had a message honoring those fallen marked the beginning of the long line of tombs. Link passed several graves, most of them unmarked, though several had family names, wishes farewell, and even more had flowers recently placed upon the dirt and stone. Link followed Darin all the way to the end of the graveyard, where three graves stood silently amongst the rest.

Link read the tombstone in the center, which looked as if it had recently been placed in comparison to the other two. On the grave was an inscription, which read, "_Here lies the Royal Family of Hyrule, that has passed on to the life after the next. We honor them forevermore, may they rest peacefully without disturbance until the end of time._"

A tiny inscription recently place was also on the tombstone, which read; _Only those of royal blood or connection to the royal family may enter the grave beyond this point._

Link wondered what that could mean, and then suddenly got an idea. He pulled out his Ocarina.

"What are you doing?" Darin asked.

Link said nothing. Instead, as if by some instinct, he played Zelda's Lullaby while standing on the small dirt mound in front of the tombstone. As he played the music, there was a sudden thunderbolt that came down from the sky and struck the tombstone. The stone, as if by some enchantment, moved backwards to reveal an opening in the ground.

"You aren't actually going in there, are you?" Darin asked.

Again, Link didn't answer. Instead, he jumped into the hole.

"Why did I bring him out here in the first place?" Darin asked himself before following his charge.

* * *

Link landed softly at the bottom of the hole. He looked around. There were several skeletons on the ground, unmoved as if time itself had forgotten them. Link could tell that these were not of the royal family; something had been here recently, but what need would it have for bones?

He looked around to see several Keese hanging on the walls of the tomb, asleep in the ancient grave. He dealt with them easily, shooting them down with his slingshot. The Keese lay stunned, their wings folded up on their dark bodies.

Link walked over to a door in the end of the room. He opened it, and stepped inside. He covered his nose when a foul and rotten stench touched his nostrils.

"Good gosh!" Darin said, landing on Link's shoulder and covering where his nose would be with his black wings, "What is that smell?!?"

"I don't know," Link said, "But I have a feeling we are about to find out soon enough."

They walked down a small hallway into a dimly lit room. Very disgusting looking fluids reeked from different intervals on the floor, the source of the foul smell. Link passed the disgusting fluids quickly, hoping to get as far away from the smell as he could.

He looked in the fluids. To his shock, there were several dead bodies littering the floor, their disgusting looking corpses lying naked in the gross, acid-like fluids. Link could tell that the bodies were not that old, because their skin was still intact, though their faces were like skulls that had been smashed in by some magical substance, their faces completely unrecognizable in the gloom.

Before he got sick, Link ran down the path, quickly running up the slope of the next hall until he reached the second room.

When he got there, he found a rather interesting looking room with a very big tombstone on the wall. He read the inscription, which was faded with age.

"_Here lies all of the royal family, whose lives they had given to us as our leaders. We honor them in this tomb, and we pray that they sleep peacefully throughout time._"

Link spotted two different marks that were recently scratched on the surface of the tomb. One was much older than the other, and written by an aging hand. It read; "_Here is our melody, written by us, the composer brothers. With this melody lies the secret of the sun and its revolution across the sky, and by playing it the user can control the very transference from day to night. We have found it can also calm the spirits of the dead to their rest._"

Link read through the melody, and played it on his Ocarina. The instant he succeeded in playing it, he felt a rather strange change in the air, as if the day had suddenly turned to night. He had no idea what could have caused it, only that it happened.

To make sure that nobody outside would be affected, he quickly played the song once more. The familiar feeling of day, even deep within the ground, had a remarkable effect in the tomb, and Link felt calm again.

He looked at the other inscription. It was recent compared to the first, and was written by younger hands. "_Dear Zelda_," it said, "_It has been many years since you and I have seen each other, and it pains me that you, my friend, are dead before I can have the chance to beat you there. To think that while we both were the same age, you died at 45 while I am forced to live on in my years. Since I could not join your obituary and funeral, I have decided to make my own. You were a kind and compassionate leader, and I hope that you live on in the life after the next. I can feel that your daughter will become an excellent leader when she comes of age, as you did when the Imprisoning War ended at my hands. I write this melody that matches the storm of your heart. If anyone learns this melody from this tomb, let it be known that it can summon and calm storms, for this song is, truly the Song of Storms! I will love you always, my friend. May Nayru protect you in your peaceful slumber._"

Even Link could tell right away who had written this. He smiled at the words of his ancestor, and began to play the notes for the Song of Storms. Suddenly, there was a sound like a crash of lightning, and Link looked up in surprise to see that it had started to rain inside the tomb!

"What did you do?" Darin asked in surprise.

"I just played the song," Link said. He played it again. The storm passed as suddenly as it came. He smiled. It looks like he had found a song to earn those rupees after all.

He turned to leave when he began to hear strange noises in the other room. He peeked through the hall, and almost screamed at the sight before him.

The bodies in the putrid water had risen up. They moaned and groaned together, as if speaking to one another, their shriveled bodies topped with faceless heads. Link found that he couldn't move at the sight of the beasts, and he realized that his fear was keeping him rooted to the ground, making him a perfect target.

One of the monsters turned towards Link, staring at him with empty eye sockets. Darin had noticed Link's fear, and quickly spun about and smacked him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" Darin shouted at him, "We've got to run! It's our only chance!"

"But how?" Link asked, trembling from fear, "If I look at those monsters again I'm done for. What can we do?"

"Think, Link," Darin said, "What do you think can work against these monsters?"

Link thought for a second. The realization quickly dawned on him, and an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning.

_The Sun Song_.

Link got out his Ocarina, and played the Sun Song as best as he could. Suddenly, he felt magic pour through his body, and into his Ocarina. Instead of causing the strange feeling of night within the cavern, the light sped off into the directions of the zombified bodies.

The bodies froze, still staring in Link's direction. Link could tell right away that they were stunned. There was no moving them. Link quickly ducked around several of the strange zombies before reaching the end of the putrid-smelling room, and heading out the door.

* * *

Link couldn't really remember much after he closed the door behind him. He remembered crying out of joy from escaping fate at the clutches of such monsters, and then Darin had to slap him silly again to get him back into a grasp of reality. He managed to get up and head over to the enchanted pad that flung him back up to the surface, and then quickly proceeded back to the village.

When he got to the Storm Brothers, the line had thinned out greatly. The Storm Brothers were still looking for a great song to award the 100 rupees when Link managed to arrive. He waited patiently until it was his turn, and he quickly signed his name in for the brothers.

"Well, kid," the first of the two Storm Brothers said, what is it that you would like to play for us?"

"It's a magical song," Link said, "It's called the Song of Storms."

"Did you write it yourself or learn it from a different source?" the second brother asked inquisitively.

Link thought for a moment before saying, "My great grandfather taught it to me."

"Okay then," the first of the brothers said, "Let's see what you've got, kid. Play it for us!"

Link got out his Ocarina and played the song. The brothers both like the beat, and began to tap their feet to it, but where shocked when the sky suddenly went dark. Above the entire town, rain began to fall in torrents, thunder began to sound off in the heavens, and lightning struck the surrounding mountainsides, and all the while Link played the Song of Storms.

When he was finished, he looked at the two brothers. They were speechless, staring at Link with an air mixed with awe and excitement.

"That…was…FANTASTIC!!!" The storm brothers shouted in unison, "You did great kid! You've won the contest hands down!"

"Really?" Link asked in surprise.

"Of course, kid," the first of the two said, "Here's your 100 rupees!"

Link was handed a rather big bag of rupees. He felt proud of himself; he had earned enough money for him to get his shield, and a little extra just in case he wanted it!

Link quickly pushed the bag into his Kokiri Bust Bag before anyone could protest that he won just because it started to rain. After saying his thanks, he ran off towards the weapon shop, glad that his first real payment had been given to him. He managed to get to the weapon shop with the money, and asked for the big Hylian Shield on the shelf.

"Oh, yes," the man at the counter said, "You must be that boy that the guard over by the gate had asked for a discount on. Yup, we've got just the shield for you, kid. That will be 50 rupees please."

Link handed 50 green rupees over to the man from inside his bag. Wisely thinking it will have a lot of unwanted space, he placed the remaining 50 rupees in his wallet. He waited as the man counted up the money and bit into a couple of the green rupees to ensure its worth, and then put them all in a bag on the side of the stall. He pulled out the shield and placed it on the counter, allowing Link to pick it up.

The shield was much too big for him to hold on his arm, like his Deku Shield, so Link was forced to put the big thing on his back. He put the Deku Shield in his Kokiri Bust Bag, thanked the shopkeeper, and proceeded out the door.

The guard took one look at the boy in front of him and laughed himself silly. Link must have looked like a big green turtle, with a decorative metal shield for a shell, because the guard was just laughing himself crazily at Link's appearance.

When the guard finally stopped laughing, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, you certainly look ready to go. You're going to be very popular over at the Goron Village near Death Mountain's summit; they are supposed to have rock-like backs that make them look like rocky turtles!"

Link smiled at the joke. He was beginning to like this guard. Before Link left, the guard grabbed his shoulder and said, "Kid, before you go I just want to say good luck, alright? Hey, can you do me a favor?"

Link looked up and nodded at the man.

"My daughter's birthday is coming up," the man said, "I heard that there is this really rare jewel that can only be found up on Death Mountain. The jewel is called a Dodongo's Eye. They are only supposed to be found in Dodongo's Cavern up at Death Mountain, and they are also very rare. If you can somehow get me one of those while you are up there, I will be really, really happy, and so would my daughter. Can you do that for me please?"

Link smiled. "I'll see what I can do," Link said.

"Thanks, kid," the guard said, "This means a lot to me, really."

Link nodded in agreement, and then took off up the mountain, finally managing to continue on his journey to finding the second Spiritual Stone.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Now Link has the Song of Storms and The Sun Song, so I felt that this would be a good idea. Is there somebody lurking around in the Kakariko Graveyard? Anyway, the Song of Storms is going to be something big later on in the story, so I thought that it would be a good idea to put that one in.

By the way, I got an interesting review that told me that somebody thought that the Lizalfos were "worshipping" Link. Let me clear this up; the Lizalfos have a warrior-based culture, and they respected Link as a formidable and unbeatable opponent. He doesn't have a worship status amongst their kind, but the shamans have predicted that he, the Rashk-Vanaak (green warrior) will rise again and either lead their people to peace and prosperity or certain doom. Basically it indicates that Link from Ocarina of Time has had a very big influence on the lives of Lizalfos and Hylians alike, so it won't be a surprise that Link's great grandkid will cause quite a ruckus amongst the Lizalfos.

Now that I have cleared that up, I would like to once again thank everybody for enjoying this story. Thank you for the reviews and for reading!

-Kerian


	18. Chapter 6, Part 3: Travellers Abroad

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 6: Travelers Abroad, part 3

* * *

Link and Darin began the long hike up Death Mountain. Link looked around at the beautiful landscape. Death Mountain was nothing like he had ever imagined. Sure he imagined rocks, but the different colors and formations that the rocks made could do no more than astound Link at their design and complexity.

Link and Darin made their way on the steep and rugged path that was known as Death Mountain Trail. Link enjoyed the climb; the exercise was doing him good. In a little while, he would be up at the Goron Village, and he would be able to get himself the second Spiritual Stone.

As he made his way up, he noticed that there was a very large cavern; or at least it would be a cavern if it weren't for the fact that it was blocked up. Link wondered if it was the entrance to the Goron Village, but could find no way inside. He decided to stop for a rest on a rather strange-looking rock next to the blocked cave.

"Hey, Link," Darin said with a giggle, "Do you know exactly what you are sitting on?"

"A rock," Link said, "Why?"

"If I was a rock then you are a bug about to get squashed!"

Link jumped in fright. He drew his sword, wondering what could have spoken; he and Darin were supposedly alone up on the mountain, so who could have spoken to them?

He soon got his answer when the "rock" he was sitting on suddenly poked up. Link spotted that it had an oval-like head, a pair of arms and a pair of legs. It stood up, its brown, fleshy skin visible now that it was standing, though its back was covered in rock-like bumps.

"Are you a Goron?" Link asked.

"No, I'm a little bird," the Goron said grumpily, "Can't you see my feathers and wings?"

Link looked confused at the Goron's rude remark. Gorons were supposed to be peaceful creatures-at least, that's what Link had heard- it took a lot to get one of them grumpy, though Link could hardly think that sitting on a sleeping Goron would quite qualify as such.

The Goron suddenly calmed down, his face suddenly changing to a face of mild discontent.

"Oh," he said, "Forgive me, young boy. I am sorry. You see, I am just grumpy of late because I am starving to death! You see, this cavern behind me which I am guarding is called Dodongo's Cavern. It's the mine in which we use to get our fill of gourmet rocks. We like no other save for what's inside."

"Why can't you eat any of the other rocks here?" Link asked. There were obviously many, many rocks all over the place. Since Gorons ate rocks, there was no reason for them to truly go hungry since they live on such a big mountain.

"No, no, no," the Goron said, "You don't understand. I guess no Hylian really does understand this the first time either. Alright, let me explain. You see, for hundreds of years, we Gorons of Death Mountain have feasted on only the rocks of this cave. It is filled with such yummy gourmets that we can't stand any other rocks to the point of starving ourselves if we don't eat any. Well, earlier last night, a raid of Lizalfos came around and demanded that we give them some treasure of the Gorons. Our chief said no, and they blocked the cave after sending some of their troops inside, and they refuse to help us dig it back out. Although we drove out the other Lizalfos by now, we can't seem to open this darned cavern back up, and now we are stuck without our yummy rocks!"

"What's a Lizalfos?" Link asked curiously.

"Lizalfos," the Goron said, "are a race of barbaric lizards who know nothing but to war upon us and drive us crazy! Long ago, our ancestors drove them out and made this place their home, but the Lizalfos have vowed war on us ever since. Since that time, our kind have been waging a non-stop battle with those snakes with legs for control of the mountain. Although they had been relatively peaceful since the Imprisoning War, one of their tribes has come to attack by force. Now we can't get our yummy gourmet rocks, all because of those monsters! This world would be better off if their kind were wiped off of the face of the earth!"

Link couldn't get any more from the Goron, for he promptly curled himself in a ball and refused to get back up. Link could tell that the Goron was upset, because he had talked like Link was having a heated discussion with him. Link turned to Darin, who had been hiding behind his back all the while, thinking that Link could handle himself.

"What do you know about the Lizalfos?" Link asked.

"Basically all that Mr. Grumpy told you just now," Darin said, "but I also know that they were used as some of Ganondorf's henchmen during the Imprisoning War."

Link stood thinking. Something was definitely going on around here, and he was going to find out what. He quickly went back up the trail to the Goron Village, to see what else was going on with the rock eaters.

* * *

Link hadn't gone very far when he spotted three more Gorons. Two were busy cheering as a third Goron was rolling by at high speed towards the cavern in the trail. He was about to make it around the bend and past Link when all of a sudden there was an explosion. The Goron was flung up into the air and landed, stunned, on the ground at Link's feet. Link was about to see if the Goron was alright when he got up and shook himself off, his face and chest covered in black soot. Link could see fragments of a strange plant-like object fall from his arms and legs as he shook himself off.

"By the mountain's core!" the Goron shouted, "We're never going to make it to the cavern to open it up, not in a hundred years!"

"Calm down, brother," one of the two other Gorons said as he trotted up to the first one's side, "We'll get our special crop down the mountain somehow. We'll just have to try again."

"Forget about it," the Goron said angrily, "That's the fifth time today that I've tried to go down the mountain with one of those things, and I've been trying to do it all since this morning. It's hopeless. There is absolutely no way that we are going to be able to get that cavern open, not even if the Hero of Time himself were to come and rescue us!"

Link took that moment to make a slight cough. The three Gorons looked over at Link and Darin, and almost fell over in surprise. Link jumped back too, wondering what the Gorons had gotten spooked of.

The first Goron poked his head up, and rubbed his eyes. He gazed down at the boy at his feet, and said, "Hello there, boy. Forgive us; we didn't see you there. What's your name?"

"Um," Link said, "My name is Link. I've come from down the mountain. I need to speak with your chieftain…I think."

There was a long silence. The third Goron, who was silent until this point, promptly got up and said, "Young Hylian, how can you possibly be named Link? Where are your parents? Do they know you are up here on Death Mountain?"

"They know perfectly well," Link said, "I've come a long way, and I need to speak with your chief." When he saw that he wasn't getting anywhere, he decided to tell them exactly who he was. "I am Link, son of Dalon, and great grandson of Link, the Hero of Time. I have come on a mission given to me by Princess Zelda herself. Please take me to see your chief!"

There was silence. Link wondered if he did the right thing, telling absolute strangers that he was the great grandson of the Hero of Time. Darin came up to Link's face and said "Oh, nice going Link. Why did you go and do that? Now nobody's going to believe you. We might as well go back home right now."

To Link's astonishment, the Gorons suddenly shook their heads. "No, no, no! Don't go, please!" they said, "Of course you can come and see our chief. We have been waiting many years for this moment!"

"Many years?" Link asked, "For what?"

"You've just said it, kid," the second Goron said, "You are descendant of Link, the Hero of Time. He is our Goron Brother! Come, there is much to do!"

Link was promptly picked up by the Goron, and was dragged up the mountainside towards the village. Darin almost had a hard time keeping up; the Gorons were much faster than they looked. They were soon gone from sight as they ran over to the cave where the Goron Village could be found.

* * *

Up on a high rise, the cloaked Dinolfos Shaman, Karnak, watched the boy go. He admitted to himself that the boy in green was nothing like the Rashk-Vanaak that he had seen in his youth. And yet there was no denying it; the boy was dressed all in green, and a small creature, what the fleshed ones called "Fairies," buzzed by his side. However, this fairy was different than what he had expected. Instead of being blue, pink, or green like what he had seen on his travels, this one was all black, save for the glowing sphere that was its body, which glowed a very bright white.

Karnak was quite interested in this new boy. He sniffed the air. He immediately recognized the forest-covered scent of the old enemy that he had faced in battle, and lost, the enemy that had scarred him for life, the enemy that had changed him from a mighty and brainwashed warrior into the knowledgeable shaman he was today. It was the scent of the mighty green warrior, Rashk-Vanaak, reborn in the form of this small boy.

Karnak didn't wait a second longer. He quickly moved away from the ledge and ducked into his small cave, which was his hiding place from all forms of danger. He had seen Rashk-Vanaak once in this very spot, and after the warrior had disappeared, Karnak had made the place his home of residence.

He gathered about what had taken place within the past night. After he had left the Shadow Claws, he had heard screaming and bellowing. He had quickly gone up to a ledge to spot what was going on when he saw, in horror, a cloaked man whose eyes shone like burning flames. The man had cast a spell over Dreadslash and his people, transforming them into the mindless slaves that they had now become.

Karnak knew the feeling of mental enslavement, and felt instant regret that he didn't try and move the Shadow Claws away earlier. The Lizalfos now had to deal with the curse that was once only his to bear, the curse of knowing the things that you did wrong, the violations you had committed, without even being able to lift a finger in protest.

Karnak quickly thumbed through the pages of an old tome. It was a book written by Hylian hands, one that described to detail the legends of their kind. Karnak had managed to learn the language of the Fleshed Ones on his exiled travels, and quickly thumbed through his newly acquired book until he reached the one that described the story of the Hero of Time.

The description fit perfectly. A boy, in green, with a fairy by his side, who travelled throughout the world on the orders of a princess of destiny. The boy became a man swiftly, and carried a mighty sword of time, that the Hylians called the Master Sword. One look at the illustration caused Karnak's chest to boil with the memory of the blade that cut through his body long ago, the sword that had almost been his doom…

Greshk-Ranook; Singing Death.

With the tome, Karnak swiftly learned what became of the warrior in green, though not what became of his foe, the monstrous Ganondorf, who was claimed to have been defeated and imprisoned. Karnak doubted that such a monster could die, and doubted further that he could remain in a prison for long. He pondered over the words of the Hylians, wondering what the boy who had just arrived up the mountain possibly could mean for his kind, and wondering if there really was any salvation for his soul…

* * *

Though Link was amazed at Death Mountain, that didn't even come close to the amazement he had for the Goron Village.

Roughly the size of Kakariko Village in overall volume, the village was dug inside of the mountain's surface, the majority of it being made up of one big cavern that was carved into like a corkscrew. The entire village roughly big enough to hold at least everyone in Kakariko Village, though the Gorons were mostly solitary in their rooming space. Link took in all the sights like a magnet, his eyes growing wide as he saw all of the ornate designs and architecture of the village cave.

The Gorons accompanying him took him down a long set of stairs. Link saw a tremendous difference in the style as he went down; while the stone of the main cavern that consisted of the village was a dusty-brown in color, the stone in the stairs took on an earth-like texture. Link almost thought it was actually dirt until he brushed up against the stone, erasing any doubt it was all a single, solid piece of rock.

They continued down several flights of stairs before they reached the bottom floor. In the center of the floor was a gigantic, vase-like object that had carvings of several Goron Faces on it. Link walked past this peculiar object, looking up at it as he did, and followed the Gorons until they reached a stone door. Link's three Goron companions came up to a Goron guard, who was standing by the door.

"We need to see the chief," the first Goron said.

"Sorry," the Goron Guard said, "Big brother locked himself in his room again. He's been real stressed out from the shortage. He said that there's only been one other time in the world like this, but back then the Gorons had help. It's been getting him real frenzied up; not even his wife goes in there anymore!"

"But we need to see him," the second Goron said, "This boy has something important to tell the chief!"

"Who?" the Goron guard asked.

"This boy," the third Goron said, "He says he's related to Link, the Hero of Time!"

The Goron guard stood still, shocked at the sudden news. "Is this true?" he asked.

Link nodded. Darin came flying up from Link's pocket.

"We really need to see your chief," Darin said, "It's a matter of the safety and peace of all of Hyrule! Let us in!"

"Sorry, Mr. Fairy," the guard said, "But even if I let you in, the chief isn't seeing anybody. The door is locked on the inside, and our chief has gotten really mad as of today! Not even is seeing him anymore, which is quite impressive seeing as she is the one that calms him down most of the time."

"Can I at least try?" Link asked.

The guard stood for a moment, then said, "Alright, go ahead. But mind you; unless you can move about a thousand times your weight, you are never going to get that door to open!"

Link came up to the mat in front of the door. The door obviously opened up with a switch on the other side, because Link couldn't even peek underneath the crack at the bottom. He looked around, and then saw something on the mat.

The Triforce was sown into the mat with golden thread, the three triangles shimmering with golden light as if they were replicas of the actual relic itself. Link suddenly had an idea. He got out his Ocarina, and played Zelda's Lullaby, the song of the Royal Family.

Whatever magic was in the notes, they worked like a charm. Not a minute had passed when he finished the song when the door suddenly slid upwards. The Gorons looked at Link in amazement. Link just smiled with triumph, and then entered the room.

* * *

He had not gone far through the short hallway when he came into an open room lit with bright torches. Link walked inside to see a rather big Goron, his hair spiking up from behind like three triangular shards, and a big cloak across his body. He looked over at Link in surprise.

"Who are you?!" The Goron chieftain asked in alarm, "You aren't the King, nor anybody else that I know who is part of the Royal Family. Who are you? What do you want?!"

Link couldn't come up with what to say, though Darin quickly spoke up for him.

"We've been sent by Princess Zelda on a mission," Darin said, "We need your Spiritual Stone, for the sake of Hyrule!"

"Oh, sure," the chief said, "Everyone seems to want our precious stone. First the Lizalfos wanted it, and then they went off and blocked the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern! Then my people started staring hungrily at it, and I was forced to hide it for safety measures. Now you come and tell me that the Princess needs it?!? I've heard a lot of baloney in my day, but this really tops it! I suppose you want me to believe now that the reason why you are wearing green is because your name is Link, now is it?"

"Actually," Link spoke up, "It is." Link explained his relations with his great grandfather, and how they had to save the stone from the evil Seven Sorcerers.

"Hah!" the chief said, "A likely story! Now, I have a lot to worry about with the food shortage and all, so get off of my case, kid! Now SCRAM!!!"

Link barely had time to duck as a passing jar whizzed over his head. He quickly ran off as more followed the first. Link just barely made it out of the door as a really big jar crashed into the spot he was only moments before.

* * *

He went through the big stone door. The guard shook his head as if to say _I told you so_.

"Now you see why not even his wife will see him anymore," the Goron said, "His temper's worse than his father's, the great Darunia. You know, it's been many years since I've seen Goro-Link get that mad!"

"Did you say, Goro-Link?" Darin asked.

"Sure did," the guard replied, "You see, long ago, the great Link came and saved us from Ganondorf, who did the exact same thing that the Lizalfos did just last night. Ganondorf had summoned a mighty Dodongo from the caverns, and he sealed off Dodongo's cavern so nobody could get inside and get our beloved rocks. Link saved us all from an untimely end. About a year later, Darunia had a son, who he named after our mighty Hylian Brother. Darunia's long gone, so, when he became old enough, Goro-Link became our chief and took charge as leader of the Gorons. Well, the fact that history has managed to repeat itself has really made Big Brother Link really sad, and so he's gotten a bad habit of taking it out on other people, even those he cares."

"I wish that I could help him," Link said, looking back into the room.

"The only thing that could cheer him up was the strange song back over in a tunnel by the cavern," the guard said, "It's got quite a beat too. It's really moving. It almost makes me think of a different world, one that is, strangely, green instead of brown."

"Did you just say green?" Link asked.

"Sure did," the Goron said, "Silly, isn't it? Why do you ask?"

"Can you show me the spot where you heard the music?" Link asked.

"Sure thing," the guard said. Link followed the guard up the stairs and deeper into the city.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: So Goro-Link has a temper like his dad, and the Lizalfos have caused De-Ja-Vu to return to Death Mountain. What does Karnak have in store for Link, and is he a good guy or is there something fishy about him?

This is my most popular story yet. Thanks guys for the reviews! I appreciate it very much!

-Kerian


	19. Chapter 7, Part 1: The Fire Within

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 1

* * *

Link was surprised. Sure enough, right in front of him, was a strange tunnel that obviously led directly to the Lost Woods. Saria's Song played brilliantly in his ears, almost as if she was playing it right next to him.

However, the route was blocked. Several branches and roots had somehow come all the way from the Lost Woods, and had caused the entire tunnel to become blocked. Link recognized the roots as a plant that Karen had once told him about, which could only be dispelled by big explosions. Link didn't see anything that looked like bombs in the vicinity, though he did see some really weird looking plants near the roots, their flowers looking like giant red turnips.

Link reached to grab one, but its roots were in too deep. He just let it be for now and walked away from the strange tunnel. He came up to the guard, whose name was Gongoron, and quickly explained his plan to the now chuckling Goron. He nodded his approval, and the two of them made their way back to Chief Goro-Link's room.

When they got there, Gongoron allowed Link to walk inside. Link was careful to avoid any future jars that would be thrown at him if he wasn't careful, and got out his Ocarina.

He came up to Goro-Link, who was sleeping. Link decided to try and wake him up using an unconventional method; he brought the Ocarina to his lips, and let out a sour note.

"TWEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

"What in Din's name?!?" Goro-Link was up like lightning. He saw Link, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "You again?!? Didn't I tell you to emscray?!? I'll show you for waking me up. You'd better hope you can run fast kid, because I'm gonna-"

Goro-Link had his hands on an earthenware jar when Link started playing Saria's song. Almost immediately, Goro-Link's move drastically changed. He stood dumbstruck at the tune to the song, but it immediately began to affect him. He soon began dancing along to the music, commenting to the smoothness of the beat. Link almost laughed if it weren't for the fact that his mouth was already on the Ocarina, though Darin wasn't quite so restricted. The Shadow Fairy laughed and danced along, hovering by Goro-Link's head as he did.

When the song was finished, Goro-Link clapped his big hands heartily. He looked over at Link and said, "That song really makes me feel good. It was just like when my father had dealt with the shortage of the imprisoning war! Ah yes, that was before I was born, when…"

He stopped short. Link was suddenly swept up in a hug that almost crushed his bones.

"You must be related to the Hero of time!" Goro-Link said, "Only he could make a song as beautiful as that one! You have to be related somehow! I just couldn't see it before now. Well, say something kid. Speak up!"

Link's lungs were so constricted that he couldn't even feel them anymore.

"Hey!" Darin said, "Take it easy! Don't strangle him!"

"Oh, sorry," Goro-Link said. He let Link go. Link fell limp to the floor, his eyes full of multi-colored stars. He almost asked if he was back in a fairy fountain again before Goro-Link neatly picked him up, dusted him off, and set him back down on his feet.

"There you go," Goro-Link said, "All better now. Anyway, thanks kid. It's been a while since I have been given a little jolt of happiness. I mean, leadership can be stressful and all, but lately I've been having this real tantalizing urge to be mad; it was just the Lizalfos attack that sparked it off. Anyway, so what were you saying from earlier?"

Link re-explained himself and his mission, as sent by the princess. Goro-Link nodded his head in understanding, and then scratched his hair in thought. Link noticed that the hair wasn't really hair at all, but rather stone-like growths on his head.

"This is a problem," Goro-Link said, "You made your point when you said that the Princess really needs the stone, and I agree that something has to be done. My father would have also said the same thing, but he's currently the Sage of Fire right now, so he's been busy doing his own things, leaving me with duties as leader of the Gorons. I could give you the Goron's Ruby, our Spiritual Stone, but right now I have to think about my people. They originally thought about eating it right out of its holding place near the ceiling of the cavern, and for me to give it away just like that wouldn't be fair."

"So," Link said, "What can we do?"

Goro-Link scratched his "hair," once more.

"I've got it!" he said, "Long ago, Big Brother Link; that is, your great grandfather; had solved this exact same problem easily. If you are truly of his blood, then you can solve this problem as well! What do you say?"

"I don't know," Link said. That was an awfully big rock in front of Dodongo's Cavern. How can he get it out?"

"Well," Goro-Link said, "I also heard that there was some treasure inside. Before the cavern was covered up, there was an excavation of a really rare stone, the Dodongo's Eye, not far from the cavern. If you can somehow manage to find a way to open up the Cavern again, I'll let you inside to get the jewel. What do you say?"

Link sighed. He knew he had to get a Dodongo's Eye for the guard anyway, so he felt that he didn't have a choice.

"Besides," Goro-Link said, "I need someone to take care of those rogue Lizalfos that found their way inside the cavern. If you deal with them as well, I will pay you handsomely!"

"Fine," Link said, "I'll do it. Where and when do we get started?"

* * *

Link stood upon a ledge looking down at the sealed entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. He began pacing back and forth, wondering how in the world he was going to open it up.

At first, he suggested a portal. Darin said it was virtually impossible unless he managed to get inside, and there seemed to be barely any cracks for air to get through. The stone was roughly soft in comparison to the rest of the stone around, but it would still need a lot of force in order to open it up. None of the Gorons had the strength to open it, and the largest Goron amongst them, Medigoron, was permanently stuck inside his cave home, so there was no way for him to get out so that he could move it.

Link had been told that the best way to move it would be to use a bomb. However, there were no bomb flowers, small, rare specimens of flowers that only grow on Death Mountain and known for their explosive force when rooted or struck with fire, grew nearby. Gorons had attempted to roll down the flowers as fast as they could, but they always blew up in their faces whenever that happened. Link could see that it was quite a problem indeed, especially when the explosions sometimes caused serious injury to Gorons who tried.

There was only one hope; rumor was that there was a long-lasting bomb flower that had been growing since last spring, though it was spotted up on a high cliff. However, the cliff was right above the entrance to the cavern. None of the Gorons could climb it; they were too heavy to climb something that was completely vertical. This left with only one option; for Link to try climbing on his own.

Link got out his ropes, and tied them around himself, preparing a makeshift harness to get himself ready for the long and treacherous climb. He fastened the ropes to two picks, which he was going to use as a means to hold onto the side of the mountain. His boots also had similar picks strapped on. He got over to the side of the mountain as Gorons cheered him on. With a mighty heave, he climbed up the mountainside.

He made his way slowly up the rock face, with Darin right alongside to guide him. The climb was guaranteed to be long; the bomb flower had been spotted more than 500 feet in the air. Link just hoped that he would be able to make it down on his own without getting stuck.

He made it to about 100 feet up. His arms and legs were starting to get tired as he made the treacherous climb. Darin was right by his side, making sure that Link didn't get himself hurt.

"Come on, Link," Darin said, "You can do it!"

"Thanks Darin," Link said.

Link moved up the wall bit by bit. From below, some of the Gorons commented that Link looked like a spider the way he climbed. One Goron was foolish to say that Link will go squish like a spider if he fell. That caused the rest of the Gorons to shiver. Some of them began chiding the other Goron who was so stupid as to make such a frightening comment.

* * *

Link was about 300 feet up when he heard a small noise. Link turned around, and spotted a small ledge. Inside the ledge was a tiny cave just big enough for him to crawl inside. Thinking that the bomb flower might be inside, he poked his head in.

He was shocked to see a small, toddler-sized lizard. The lizard was covered in simple clothing, and had a tiny knife at his side. It looked as if it hadn't eaten in at least a day, and it was shivering.

It saw Link staring at him in the darkness. The lizard backed away slowly, whimpering in the tiny cave.

"Darin," Link shouted. Darin had gone up a ways to see if he could find the bomb flower, "Darin, come here quick! I think you should see this!"

Darin flew down and hovered by Link's head. He took one look at the lizard and backed away, obviously afraid of it.

"Link," Darin said, "That's a Lizalfos!"

"A Lizalfos?" Link asked. The creature looked so tiny that it wouldn't hurt a fly. Was this the menace that the Gorons spoke of? "How can this be a Lizalfos? It looks like just a baby."

"That's exactly what it is," Darin said, "We should get out of here."

The Lizalfos seemed to understand them, because it started to whimper more, a tear in its eye. Link began to worry. How did the little guy get all the way up here? He reached his hand out to the small creature.

"Come on out," Link said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Kahhkarkk," the little Lizalfos said.

"Can you speak?" Link asked.

The little lizard nodded its tiny head.

"Are you lost?" Link asked.

The Lizalfos nodded.

Link looked about. There was obviously no nearby ledge in sight, so how did the little guy get stuck here. "How did you get stuck?" Link asked.

"Fall…" the Lizalfos squeaked, "Catch tiny-ledge. Gonna get big-trouble. Me tummy hurt."

Link reached with his free hand into his bag, while his other one kept a firm hold on his pick. Thanks to the ropes, he could keep a good firm hold on the picks and not have to worry about falling. However, if they managed to fall out of their locations, he would free fall at least 300 feet down. He got out a piece of fish that his mother had packed for him, and handed it over to the Lizalfos.

"There," Link said, handing it to the creature, "Is that better?"

The Lizalfos sniffed the piece of fish, and almost bit off Link's fingers. It chomped the fish down greedily, obviously hungry from its ordeal.

"Little better," the Lizalfos spoke, "Me called Biter. Whatcha you name?"

"Link," Link said, "It's nice to meet you, Biter. How would you like me to take you home?"

The Lizalfos had a look of pure joy on its tiny face. "Yes, yes, yes!" It squeaked, "Me wanna go home. Please Warra-Link! Take Biter home!"

"Okay," Link said, "Grab onto my hand. I'm going to put you on my back. Once you are on, I want you to hang tightly on my shield like your life depended on it. Is that clear?"

"Clear as ice, Warra-Link!" Biter squeaked.

Link pulled Biter out of the ledge carefully and onto his back. He put him carefully on the shield, but didn't have to worry about the little lizard from falling off. Biter's claws gripped the sides of the shield hard, like tiny knives, and the lizard stayed put.

Link quickly climbed up. Biter's weight wasn't much, but Link would have probably felt better if he was a bit smaller. The going was much slower now that he had the tiny burden on his back, and he trudged steadily along. Darin kept a watchful eye on the small Lizalfos, hoping that the tiny creature wouldn't try anything stupid.

Link had gotten about 450 feet when his legs started to exhaust themselves. Darin noticed the change immediately, and quickly buzzed underneath Link's body. He summoned a light amount of magic that would hopefully keep Link's weight from taking over and falling. Biter also noticed the change, and began to whimper softly.

Link had almost gotten to the top, when his strength failed. He couldn't go any more. He was just about to let go out of sheer exhaustion when a scaly hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Link was promptly placed on the ledge, and he lay there as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

"Warra-Link!" Biter shouted, "Warra-Link, wake-up! No time for sleep-sleep."

Link opened his eyes. He got up, though his body was still aching. He looked down. He was on a very wide ledge. Biter was standing at his feet, gazing up at the Hylian Boy, and Darin was nervously crammed inside of Link's pocket.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

Link heard a snarl. He looked up, and almost backed off of the ledge in shock. There, standing in front of him, where two of the biggest, meanest looking lizards that he had ever seen. They each carried a sword, and where covered in vest-like clothing. They stared at Link with reddish-brown eyes, and their teeth were bared.

"Uh, Darin?" Link whispered.

"Now you know what a Lizalfos looks like," Darin said, "and why I am hiding in your pocket right now."

"What do I do?" Link asked.

"It's okay, Warra-Link," Biter said, "These be clan-kin. They no hurtcha-hurtcha! They help get you on bigga-ledge!"

Link could see that one of the Lizalfos, which had a strange frill on its head and seemed to be female, come close to Biter and take him by his hand. Biter and the strange female nuzzled each other before she took him back towards the male Lizalfos, who was still staring wildly at Link.

"Uh," Link said, "Hi."

The Lizalfos snarled. Biter whimpered as he looked up at the Lizalfos male. The male held his sword menacingly, and started walking towards Link. Biter made a cry and tried to get over in front of Link, but the female held him steady.

Link drew his sword, but knew he wasn't going to be a match for the Lizalfos in his current situation. The Lizalfos snarled, his sword raised up in the air, and prepared to strike at Link's unprotected body.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck from out of nowhere. The Lizalfos male screamed as he was shocked by the bolt, and was flung backwards. The Lizalfos lay sprawled on his back, alive but hurt nonetheless. The female screeched and went down to attend to the male, while Biter took advantage of his freedom and ran towards Link.

A cloaked figure fell from above. He struck the ground, his feet splayed openly as he caught himself on the ledge. Link could see clawed feet like that of the Lizalfos, and guessed that it was one of their own kind.

He was wrong. The creature revealed its head as it pulled down the hood of its cloak. It had a large crest on its head, with several spines poking out of its neck. It had a much larger snout than the Lizalfos, whose snouts were more like lizards or snakes. It made a terrifying hiss at the two Lizalfos in front of it, and struck a mighty wooden staff to the ground. The staff's figurehead, a bird's skull with a pair of jeweled eyes, glowed bright blue once it struck the ground. The Lizalfos backed away frightfully, obviously afraid of the creature standing before them.

One of the Lizalfos, the male, made a bark at Biter. Biter shook his head. The Lizalfos glared terrifyingly at Biter, and barked again, this time louder. Biter shook his head defiantly, standing beside Link. The Lizalfos hissed loudly and roared. Biter simply stood still, unmoving and unflinching at the male.

The male hissed angrily, looked up at the strange newcomer, and spat in his direction. Then the Lizalfos, along with the female, got up and ran down the path towards the mountain above.

The creature's staff stopped glowing, and it sighed. It turned to face Link. Though Link was scared, he could not help but notice that underneath the creature's deadly features, a calm beast lay behind his eyes, staring at Link as if Link was some important piece of its life.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am glad you asked, young one," the creature said. Link was surprised that it could even speak, and it spoke in a manner much like any normal Hylian could. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Karnak, former shaman of a now extinct tribe of Lizalfos. I am of the Dinolfos, a very old race whose hierarchy amongst Lizalfos makes us natural leaders. I know very much about you, Hylian, more than you can ever know about yourself."

"How do you know about me?" Link asked.

"It is obvious that you possess a great importance in this world," Karnak said, "You are well known amongst my kind, for, believe it or not, you are the descendant of a mighty warrior whom my kind have feared and respected for countless generations. He has made many a foe throughout his life, though his greatest foe was one that we were once enslaved to."

"Who?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Darin said, poking himself out of Link's pocket, "Who is Link descended from?"

The Dinolfos smiled. "You both should know by now, for if not than the fleshed ones are a very ignorant race of creatures indeed. You, my boy, are the descendant of my people's greatest rival and most respected adversary, the mightiest of warriors ever to face against our power since the time before time. He has slain countless of my kind, and we all honor and respect him, even though he is now a distant memory.

"You are the descendant of Rashk-Vanaak; the Green Warrior, otherwise known as Link, Hero of Time."

Link wasn't quite surprised that they were talking about his great grandfather, but the fact that his ancestor was considered a respected rival amongst what was assumed to be a barbaric race was almost unheard of in his mind. "You mean, my great grandfather?"

"I suppose so, yes," Karnak said, "I take it you have been sent up here by the Gorons, seeking a way to be rid themselves of my…" he snarled in the back of his throat, "…former brothers' handiwork?"

"If you mean to get rid of the rock surrounding Dodongo's Cavern, yes."

"Then come, boy," he said, "We do not have much time. Your friends sent you on a wild goose chase, though I doubt that they know it. There are none of the Gorons' crop of ruin around here; the last of the bombs upon this edge of the mountain had died out about a winter ago. There is nothing up here but rocks, dirt, and Lizalfos. I take it you had met young Biter's parents."

"Those where his parents?!" Darin asked alarmed, "They sounded so mean to him!"

"Lizalfos do not take kind to their offspring to being defiant at any age," Karnak said, making his way down an almost invisible path. "Our species is one of the survival of the fittest, winner takes all, and honor above destruction. At least, that's how it used to be."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He was really starting to get curious.

The Dinolfos chuckled. "Come, boy," he said, "This will be quite the story that I am about to tell you, as none of the races other than my kind have yet to hear of such a tale since the Gorons first stepped foot on Death Mountain at least 1,000 years ago. Come and keep an old lizard company for a while. You can join us too, young Biter."

Biter squeaked with glee, and followed quickly behind. Link decided to follow along as well, as he had nothing better to do now that his mission had failed.

The four travelers made their way down the mountainside, and making their way to the Dodongo's Cavern below. Unknowingly to them, a Dinolfos watched them from a very high ledge, his keen eyes watching the travelers as they made their way down the slope. He chuckled to himself, even though he had no true identity to speak of anymore. _The master will be pleased_, he thought, _and soon, my warriors will deal with not only the boy, but that scum of a shaman that dared try to defy the master!_

And with that, the Dinolfos formerly known as Dreadslash crawled off, preparing his warriors for battle.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: So the Dinolfos Shaman shows his face, and Link makes two new friends. (I bet you are wondering why Biter calls Link "Warra-Link." I'll explain that later on in the story. Consider it like a sign of respect from a young Lizalfos to an elder or something (Link did save the kid's life after all).

Hope you guys like this chapter peice, and I can't wait to show you the next part...

-Kerian


	20. Chapter 7, Part 2: The Fire Within

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 2

* * *

Link hiked quickly behind the massive figure of the Dinolfos, Karnak. He still had no clue why the Dinolfos was helping him, or why the overgrown lizard knew so much about him, but somehow he did. Link just had no choice at the moment but to follow the Dinolfos down to Dodongo's Cavern, and hope that he wouldn't become hostile around the Gorons, or vice versa.

Biter was enjoying himself. The little Lizalfos was obviously enjoying the freedom of being away from his parents. Though the mother was a bit kinder to him, it was obvious that the father wasn't exactly the nicest of individuals, as displayed by the way he roared at his son while Karnak had protected him up at the ledge. It was obvious that Biter didn't really like his parents, or was abused by them, because the way he stood defiantly with Link was probably the bravest thing he had ever seen.

It was a little while before they got to level ground. Karnak turned and made for the path back up to Dodongo's Cavern. Link and Biter followed suit, and Darin flew by Link's shoulder, still kind of nervous about being near the Dinolfos.

"So," Link said, "how is it that you know my great grandfather?"

Karnak paused and looked down at the boy, then smiled. He continued walking before he said, "I had the honor of dueling him once, though it was during a time when I was much younger. It was also a time when I was a mighty warrior, and enslaved by the monstrous demon known as Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf _enslaved_ you?" Darin asked, "I always thought that you went to him willingly."

Karnak laughed, the sound like a cross between a bird's squawk and a crocodile's hiss; though it was rather scary at first, the sound turned out to be rather amusing. "My kind are a very proud race," Karnak said, "We are not like the Gerudos, who will join any side if the price is right, nor like the Zoras, who are bound solely by loyalty and royalty. My kind are an old race, one that existed long before the Kingdom of Hyrule was ever thought of. We are bound by codes of honor, and the ways of the warrior. That has always been our way, though Ganondorf swiftly changed that when he discovered how to control our minds and souls to the point that we become nothing more than his lap dogs!"

He snarled menacingly. Link almost backed up a ways, though Karnak's expression soon changed to let him know that he had nothing to fear.

"Your great grandfather," he continued, "once pierced me with his mighty sword. Though the blow should have killed me, it instead left me partially crippled in my left arm, my sword arm. Thanks to that, my days of the warrior were done, though Ganondorf's hold over me had been diminished. I had followed your great grandfather for a time after my defeat, and I even managed to meet him face to face in my later years, though we had become much older at the time. Although the meeting was short, I found it honorable to speak with the one who had laid me low in my younger days, and in doing so freed me from my imprisonment."

Link could only stare at the Dinolfos. Did his great grandfather really have that kind of influence on people? Link felt a swarm of questions go through his mind, though he dismissed them as the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern came over the rise.

* * *

When the Gorons spotted Karnak, the reaction to seeing a Dinolfos approaching them was pretty much expected. At first there was slight panic, then anger, and then there was a sudden uproar when he came into full view. However, they were surprised to see that Link was standing next to the two-legged lizard, along with a baby Lizalfos at his heels.

"Link!" Gongoron shouted, "Quick, get away! That's a Dinolfos! It'll rip you to shreds if you get near it!"

"Calm yourself, young Goron," Karnak shouted, slamming his staff to the ground. The Gorons were surprised at the speech of this particular Dinolfos, for he spoke common Hylian as if he were one himself. "I have not come here to harm, but to help. I am called Karnak, and I come in peace."

"You come to kill us in our sleep, that's what you've come for!" a Goron shouted.

"Link, come away from that _monster_!" another managed to say.

"It's alright," Link said, "He helped rescue me. He's a friend."

"Where's the bomb flower?" a Goron asked.

"There is no bomb flower," Karnak said, finally managing to get his voice to speak out over the din, "There never was for at least a few decades. I came here to help you, now unless you are willing to starve then you should listen to what I have to say."

The Gorons reluctantly fell quiet. Karnak took full advantage of it. "Now," he said, "A group of Lizalfos did this to you, yes?"

The Gorons nodded.

"Did they come here seeking an object of great importance, such as a stone or a jewel in your possession?" Karnak asked.

The Gorons nodded again.

"Then it is as I have feared," Karnak said, "Gorons, I am afraid that a tribe of Lizalfos has come from up the mountain, and that they are under the enslavement of a very powerful wizard. I do not know all of the details exactly, though I do know that they are the ruthless Shadow Claw tribe, who will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Also, I do know that whatever darkness that has control of this tribe will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Now, I need you all to stand aside."

The Gorons stood still, some unsure what to do.

"Stand aside," Karnak said again.

"Move, guys," Darin said, flying over to where the Gorons were standing, "I don't think he's exactly in the mood for idleness."

The Gorons reluctantly moved aside. Link could see that now they had a clear view of the blocked entrance to Dodongo's Cavern. Karnak let out a great sigh, muttered something in a strange language, and then struck his staff to the ground. The skull on the end of the staff glowed bright blue. With a mighty war cry, Karnak aimed the staff straight at the cavern entrance, sending a tremendous bolt of lightning straight in the direction of the stones.

Normally, a person would tell you that the lightning would have no effect on the stones, because rocks repel electricity. However, lightning can be a rather strange phenomenon, especially when summoned by magical means. So it isn't too surprising that when the lightning struck the rock that it shattered into dusty fragments, opening the entrance to the caverns.

At first, the Gorons were speechless with such a display of power. Then, someone started clapping, and then soon there was an uproar of cheering; the Dodongo's Cavern was open again!

Link smiled up at Karnak. The Shaman looked a little weak from his effort, but he smiled, his task complete. He looked down at the young boy in green with wise eyes, and said, "What are you waiting for, boy? Go forth and help defeat the Lizalfos."

"Aren't you coming?" Link asked.

"I need rest," Karnak said, "Besides, it wouldn't be right. My kind take on an initiation test when they are young, one that requires them to take on any creature much larger than themselves in order to be accepted fully as an adult into the tribe. You may not be a Lizalfos, but you should consider this a rite of passage for yourself. It would be wrong for me to enter with you, though you and your fairy friend should be enough to handle whatever dangers my brethren pose."

"But how can I defeat a Lizalfos?" Link asked, "They are a lot bigger than I am, and probably stronger too!"

"They are relatively easy," Karnak said, "Since the spell of enslavement is taking effect, their reflexes and strength have dulled. They are also much less cunning, so they can be easily dealt with if you use the right moves. With your big shield you should have no problem with protecting yourself from their attacks."

Link could seriously doubt that he could match a Lizalfos in combat, but he smiled nonetheless. Saying his goodbyes to the Gorons and to Karnak, he was just about to turn to the cave when he heard a small whimper.

Biter stood right behind him. Link bent down on one knee to look at the small Lizalfos. The Lizalfos almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't go, Warra-Link," Biter whimpered, "You get hurtcha bad-bad. Please stay!"

"It's alright, Biter," Link said, "I won't be gone long. You mind Karnak, alright? And do me a favor and don't get in trouble with the Gorons, okay?"

Biter looked nervously at the very big Gorons. He thought they looked rather scary, though they did look kind of funny with their fat bellies and rocky backs.

"Okay, Warra-Link," Biter said, "Me stay. No get in trouble."

"Good," Link said. He scratched Biter playfully behind where he assumed his "ear" would be. The little tyke of a Lizalfos giggled. Link got up, turned around, and walked to the entrance of Dodongo's Cavern.

The Gorons muttered words of thanks and wishes of goodwill to the green boy as he marched silently into the entrance of the cave. Darin flew to his natural place on Link's right shoulder, and the two went solemnly onward into the cavern, hoping that they would be able to quell the evil within.

* * *

In Hyrule Castle, another evil was hiding within its walls, though this evil hid in not-so plain sight. Prince Vaati of the revered kingdom of Minikus was currently staying within the castle as a goodwill gesture by the King, and as such he was going to be there for quite some time. Though some found his everyday actions suspicious, all of the ladies within the castle adored him and his regal handsomeness, and many of the knights praised him for his skill with a blade. Even the court magicians, who he revealed some hidden truths of his agenda such as his powers over arcane winds, considered him a very grand spellcaster, and praised him for his efforts.

_Pathetic fools_, he thought, _they are as gullible as their ancestors before them. To think that their kind wouldn't learn a few lessons in discipline and awareness after what happened here a hundred years ago. What is destined to come will certainly teach them once _I_ and my partners are masters of this castle._

He chuckled slyly to himself. There he was, boosting his ego once again. One would think that after living a semi-life of hard knocks and instantly becoming one of the most powerful beings in all of Hyrule would have made him into a more self-controlled being, but Vaati had all of the aspects that he had when he began his life; vanity, selfishness, a lust for power, and all of the talent that a being such as himself needed to get what he wanted. He didn't just boost his own ego just because it felt good; he relished in it!

It wasn't always like this. Once, long ago, he was an orphan without wanting, one who was raised by a powerful sage and taught the basics of magic. He began to delve deeper into the mysteries of life, and began to discover the potential of his dark side. In the end, after the sage that had cared for him all his life had created a rather special "cap" that could grant the user a single wish when place upon, Vaati stole it from his master, and wished for absolute power.

Prince Vaati the Wind Mage was the result. Vaati had become an ultimate sorcerer in the ways of Arcane Winds, and had begun to gather many loyal followers. In due time, he would be approached by the leader of the now Seven Sorcerers, and he joined their ranks as the third of the Seven.

Vaati made a captivating look at one of the maidens in the castle. He almost laughed in spite as the maiden suddenly fainted out of the mere sight of his handsome looks. _Every last one of them are fools_, he thought, _though I'll admit that there are many fair roses in the bush, every last one of these wenches are all weeds compared to the true prize._

The one thing that Vaati sought after other than power was beauty, and someone to share his vanity and stare at him from hours on end; someone who was beautiful enough for him to stare back at with equal lust and desire. He did not desire just anyone, however, for in order to ascend into power, one must find the perfect bride to do so, and, as such, he only sought out the elite of royalty.

This was one of the reasons why he had asked for Princess Zelda's hand in an arranged marriage the other day to the King. The girl was rather pretty; by the Goddesses, she was probably the fairest maiden he had ever seen yet on his travels; but his desires weren't the true reason for his coming here.

The Sorcerers all sought one person; Ganondorf. They all agreed unanimously that Ganondorf was a key fixture of power, and that he can be used as a conduit to control the world. Though the idea seemed far-fetched at first, their leader, the Chaos Sorcerer, claimed to have had direct dealings with the former king of the Gerudos through magical means. Although Vaati said no magic could make its way through the spell of the legendary Sages, and no matter how many times he had pursued the subject of such power, their leader would always say the same thing…

"Chaos has no limits, or boundaries."

And so, the Wind Mage was stuck with the mystery of his rather secretive business partner, at least for the time being. He vowed, however, to learn all that he can from his "leader," as such power as to be able to pass between spells would be rather useful in the future. However, Vaati knew how to bide his time, and he would wait patiently for the perfect moment to strike…

Which was exactly what he was doing here, in Hyrule Castle, though for different reasons…

Vaati made his way into his room. When he got inside, as was expected, he found many different flowers, letters, and objects of goodwill towards the prince of Minikus, all from the pretty maidens of the castle, who were all jealously stricken by his handsome appearance.

Vaati took a couple of moments to smell the flowers in the room; he always sought out the most pleasuring of experiences for all five of his senses. Though he admitted that the smell of flowers was rather nice, it was nothing like the smells of the Lost Woods, nor the scent of the mighty sea spraying upon his face…

Nor, indeed, the smell of his enemies' fresh blood upon his hands.

He laughed wickedly. Making sure that his door was closed, he summoned a bit of wind magic. With his powers, he carefully plucked every last object that had been left for him by those foolish damsels, and used his powers to turn it all into dust. Silently and steadily, he cast the dust out of the wind, spreading it out for no one to find it.

He looked pridefully at his room; not a speck of dust in sight. He walked over to the trays of food left behind by the maidens; enough to feed a small army.

He looked on much of it in disgust. What did these maidens expect him to do; eat until he got fat and ruined his lovely body? What then did they have to love, other than to obey the desires and wills of gluttony?

He felt that it would be a waste just to toss it all, though, so he sat down and took a bite of some Cucco meat. He almost spat it out. Dreadful stuff. Didn't these fools know how to properly baste and roast a bird? He tossed the bitten leg back on the plate, and took up a piece of fruit. Though most of the fruits and vegetables in this country were dreadful, the fruits that he did enjoy here at least a small bit was the grapes, and the strange, orange-looking fruit that the Hylians called _peaches_.

He bit into one right then, savoring the sweetness of the morsel. He was done with it in seconds, feeding until all but the pit was left. With expertise that even a champion marksman would be proud of, he cast some wind magic and tossed the pit out of the window, looking on with pride as it struck a songbird dead center in midflight before it fell, stunned.

_A pity that I hadn't killed it_, the dark prince thought, _I do love a good songbird for luncheon_.

He daintily poured for himself a glass of wine. He knew that it would be a failure to even try drinking it, though bad habits die hard and he took a sip nonetheless. He winced in disgust. The maidens and winery attendants said that this wine was the oldest in the country, passed down by the first King of Hyrule himself. He almost spat it out. The wine had _barely_ begun to receive its potential flavor, and it tasted almost as bland as water to his lips. He preferred the spicy wines stolen by the Gerudo and left to sit and ferment for hundreds of years before consumption, and when it is drunk its spicy sweetness almost burned out the mouth; and the hangover to follow suit-oh how he savored and longed for such pain and ecstasy.

He grabbed a bottle of milk. Instead of pouring it into the glass, he uncorked the bottle and poured it into his mouth greedily. Of all the beverages that claim to be the best in Hyrule, Vaati had a soft spot for Lon Lon Milk, the stuff that grew out on the screwy ranch out in Hyrule Field. The glass claimed to have healing powers, and although it didn't bring any hangovers with it, he did enjoy the sloshing liquid as it caressed his throat, much like a woman would caress his neck just before a soothing kiss.

There was a knocking on the door. Vaati knew who it was moments before they came; his private guards made enough noise to wake an entire castle. Although it denied stealth, the way he had them patrol his hallways tortured every living being in the vicinity without earplugs, and he felt that it was good to be tortured every now and then.

"Enter," he said with a bored sigh.

The two armored guards opened the door, making sure that no one was present, and then shut it, locking it quickly behind them. Vaati used a string of magic to seal the door from unwanted ears, and then turned his chair about. He leaned casually backwards, allowing his feet to rest upon a small desk next to his table.

The two knights saluted. Vaati was eager to hear the news that his two minions would bring, though he was still bored from the disgusting food that he had eaten.

"Well, my loyal servants," Vaati said, "What news does my mighty entourage bring to their mighty prince?"

"My lord Vaati," the first of the two exclaimed, "the King has requested a meeting within the end of the week to discuss the final arrangements for your prize…"

"You know very well what I meant, Drakis," Vaati nearly hissed, his fingers pressed calmly together as he sat.

Drakis stood unmoving. "It is as you expected my lord. The guards have grown weak in this kingdom's current state of peace. This kingdom is like a rich plum, ripe for the picking.

"Yes," Vaati said, "but even plums, though rich they may be, have within themselves a rocky core full of remorse, to the point that it becomes virtually impossible to break. Are there any specific weak points to this castle that we have yet to discover?"

"None, my lord," the second knight said, "So far, the castle is virtually impregnable by all forms of attack. It also seems that the top parapets have spots that are virtually invasion proof, such as hidden spikes on the walls. It seems that, though the Hylians may be weak, they are not as stupid as to not forget the first people who last tried to invade this castle. It makes this place a rather tough nut to break."

"And yet," Vaati said, plucking a fine grape from its stem, "even such a nut can become infected from the inside, becoming dull and impossible to eat, almost to the point that there is no point in opening it, because decay and neglect will open it for us." He swallowed the grape, and tossed the rest of the vine back onto the plate arrogantly. "You have done well for now," he said, and then pointed to the food. "Help yourselves. I have no need of it."

He got up and stood aside as his servants feasted upon what was his meal with a violent gluttony. They didn't even take off their helmets, but instead opened them up so that they may feast upon Vaati's neglected morsels with gusto. Vaati was glad that he couldn't see his servants' faces, for they were not just ugly but hideous at the best of times, and when they are eating is no exception.

When they were done, there was barely anything left. Even the bones of the Cucco had been torn apart, reduced to tiny fragments as the smallest bit of marrow had been sucked dry from its confinement. The two minions wiped off their still hidden faces, and then closed up their visors, once again becoming the automatons that Vaati expected of them. They remarkably didn't even make a mess upon their armor, which was more than what could be said of the food.

"Anything else?" Vaati asked. He held the jug of Lon Lon Milk in his hands; he had managed to grab it before his men could get their hands on it.

"Master," the second knight began, "why don't we take these men by force now? Why all of this secrecy and wait? Why ask for some dumb brat's hand in marriage, when there are plenty of wenches back at the fortress for you to toy with?"

Vaati smiled wickedly, and laughed. He admitted it to himself several times; while his servants lacked a potential to increase in anything that Vaati had potential in when it came to satisfaction, they did have one quality that not even Vaati's associates could match…

The desire for bloodshed.

"I guess that my spell is starting to wane on you two," Vaati said, "You know very well; no killing until I give the word. If any men, women, or even the smallest mouse is dead and noticed, then you shall both know the true meaning of punishment. I do not care if I have to seal you within iron blocks again in order to keep you two contained, but you will show control! Am I clear?"

"Yes master," Drakis and his twin bowed.

"You are free to go," Vaati said, "And guard the door, will you? I am expecting an important call, and I do not want any more maidens coming here asking for a potential love interest."

The two knights bowed once more, and left, closing the door and locking it behind them. Vaati turned back to the table. It took even less magic to toss the walnut than to clean the mess up, the only evidence there was ever a meal was the plates, neatly stacked, and placed on the desk by the door. Vaati reached into a small bag, made sure that his window was shut, and unveiled a large, crystal ball.

He set it on the table, and chanted words in a language only known by him and his partners. He quickly flashed his hands about, and a miniaturized tornado came forth from his hands and was absorbed by the crystal ball. In moments, a vision began to appear, showing a cloaked man in a shady background, his head covered in a helm made of a rather nasty-looking skull.

"Ah," Vaati said, "Necromancer…I was hoping I would catch our leader. How goes the work?"

"Relatively well, no thanks to you," the Necromancer replied, "Malgannis had to speak with the master once again. He requested that I take in the reports. What's the status on your end?"

"The Hylians are as gullible as ever," Vaati said with a smirk, "You have no idea how stupid this race can be. You would think that they would learn after what happened about a century ago."

"Hylians have a history of forgetting past doings," the Necromancer said, "It's what makes their bodies so easy to control after death, for they forget everything about their past lives, making them the perfect mindless slaves. However, I am surprised that even they managed to fall for your forgery. Even one of my Stalfos could come up with a better kingdom name than 'Minikus,' and they are possibly the stupidest creatures that I have created."

"Well," Vaati said, "I didn't see you come up with anything useful. All you kept talking about was bones and disease. Pardon the pun, but your doom and gloom makes me believe that graveyards would be more cheerful."

"At least I didn't take my 'former' racial name and use the first four letters in front of it as the basis for a kingdom's title. Even a child can see past that lie."

Vaati felt anger surge through his veins, but he dismissed the emotion. It would be pointless to lose his temper while in a castle while the person he was mad at was probably on the other side of Hyrule. He soothed the emotion quickly, and was quickly back to normal before the Necromancer could even detect any change in the Wind Mage's features.

"What is the status on our pawn?" Vaati asked, eager to change the subject.

"He still thinks he's a hero, going off on whatever challenge we throw out against him. It's almost amusing that he is completely unaware of what's been going on. Hard to believe that the kid could be that gullible."

Gullible indeed. One child out of hundreds and he stood out most, not because of his race or heritage, but because he was by far the lousiest sop in all of Hyrule. He had the perfect beginnings of a hero; a boring past, a future that looked rather grim, and then when the circumstances were right, he began gallantly traversing the countryside as if he had a purpose, and nobody suspected a thing.

Well, perhaps the princess had some ideas…

"I suppose that some of our friends are rather torqued off at our little chess piece?"

"True," the Necromancer said, "He has been a pain in the ass for some of us, but no matter. Soon, the world will be ours, and nothing will stand in our way!"

"Well put, short and sweet," Vaati said in a mock tone of triumph.

The Necromancer didn't look amused, though he rarely had any emotion anyway. "Now," he said, "continue as planned. We will inform you when we are ready for phase 2 of our plan."

"I certainly will," Vaati said. He broke the connection, and covered up the crystal ball once again. He propped his legs up on the table, and leaned back on his chair. Things were going all according to plan.

_All I need to do now_, he thought, _is win the attraction of the young maiden known only as Zelda. Although she is still young, once she aged a few years she would be quite the woman indeed_. All he needed now was to count on the King's royal law to marry her off to him, and then when the trap is set and the walls of the castle come crashing down, poor fatherless Zelda will have no choice but to join her loving future husband to the far off land of Minikus, where they would live happily ever after…

Vaati chuckled. Fate was about to play a cruel trick on both of these pawns indeed…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: So, while Link descends into the darkness of Dodongo's Cavern, and while he does Vaati continues his shared plot against the land of Hyrule. Why does the Seven want Vaati to marry Zelda? Who is this pawn that they speak of? What's going to happen to Link?

Hmm...things are starting to get rather suspicious...

-Kerian


	21. Chapter 7, Part 3: The Fire Within

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 3

* * *

Link walked down the long, dark tunnel. He almost wondered when it was going to end, when it led abruptly to a small, lobby-like grotto. The grotto once looked like a place where the Gorons would prepare themselves for work, but Link noticed that everything had been tossed about like crazy. What's more; the entrance to the next cavern had become sealed off, a bunch of rocks blocking the path.

"How are we going to get through that?" Darin asked.

"I don't know," Link said, "But we're going to have to try."

At first, Link tried digging his way through, to absolutely no avail. Darin tried a Farore's Gust, which simply bounced around the room like a pinball, before smacking into Link, knocking him flat. After checking to see if he was alright, Link dusted himself off and began exploring the room, with Darin following suit. The two looked around for a while before Link almost thought of giving up. There was only two ways in or out of this cavern; the one that was blocked and the way back where they came; no side passages or anything.

It was then that Link noticed the plants.

He recognized the bright red bulbs and the course leaves almost as soon as he laid eyes on it. He looked around, and noticed there was about a half a dozen of these bulbous plants everywhere. He remembered a Goron telling him that Bomb Plants only like to grow in dark places, which made it almost exclusive to Death Mountain.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Link asked himself as he reached down to pick up the big plant. He tugged on it for a while, and realized that it was stuck fast. He kept pulling and pulling, until finally he found that it was no use. He almost kicked at it had it not for the fact that he knew how explosive it was.

"Maybe you didn't think about it before because you weren't strong enough to even lift the thing?" Darin asked.

"Oh shut up!" Link said.

Link just about admitted defeat. He was crazy to think that he could do this alone. Why did he do this alone anyway? He was just about to get up when he heard the soft pitter-patter of tiny feet.

"Warra-Link!" shouted a familiar voice, "Warra-Link! Wait a sec-sec!"

"Biter?" Link was caught off guard when the toddler Lizalfos suddenly jumped and landed promptly on his chest, giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here? You should be back with Karnak!"

"Karnak busy-busy," Biter said, "No time to watch egg-chick! Me forget no way Warra-Link can pick up boom-boom flowers. Me wanna say, but Karnak busy speech-talk to big rock-eaters!"

"You mean Gorons, don't you?" Darin said, floating down to where Biter was standing.

"Yes-yes," Biter squeaked, "Gorons! Me see no easy-peasy break up speech-talk, so Biter quick-sneak inside tunnel, so give this to you!"

Link noticed that Biter had managed to put something in his hands. In his hands was a pair of strange-looking bracelets, which were either gold, or brass in color, and a strange mark that looked like a spiked ruby upon each.

"What are these?" Link asked.

"They called Goron Bracelets," Biter squeaked, "Karnak had them in skin-fold on cloak. He must forget you need them. Make you strong-strong, yes!"

Link looked at the bracelets. He put them on, and noticed that they had a comfortable fit; it was almost like they weren't even there. He noticed a strange feeling in his arms after he put them on, almost like he had a boost in strength.

"Thanks Biter," Link said. He gave the little lizard a big hug in gratitude. He then looked sternly at Biter and said, "Now, I need you to go back over to Karnak before he gets worried sick about you. Hurry up and get going, and don't come back in here for me until I come back out, understand?"

"Yes-yes, Warra-Link," Biter squeaked. Without another word, the little Lizalfos scurried back to the entrance of the tunnel, his little tail wagging behind him.

"Well," Darin said, "I think you found yourself an admirer, Link. You meet someone for only an hour and immediately you become a role model!"

"I have that effect on people," Link said. He quickly stood over to one of the Bomb Flowers. "Well," he said, "Here goes nothing!"

He reached down, and picked up the flower. Almost immediately, his arms received the strength that they needed to pick up the flower. He almost cried for joy when he began to hear a strange noise coming from the flower.

He gasped. The force of picking up the flower must have lit a natural fuse inside. In seconds, it was probably going to blow!

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Don't just stand there holding that thing; throw it!"

Without a word, Link tossed the plant over to the door. He quickly turned his back and crouched down, his shield covering him up like a turtle shell. Darin quickly flew right in front of him, protected by Link's body.

Within seconds, there was a tremendous explosion. Link managed to see a flash of light reflected off of the walls before stones began colliding everywhere all over the room. Some of them bounced harmlessly off of his shield, which had protected him from the blast. He turned around to see the damage done and was quite shocked to see that the entire entrance had been blown open by the force of the bomb. He looked down at the plants at his feet, and almost backed away from them in fear.

"How do these things do that?!?" He asked.

"I don't really know," Darin said, hovering up to his place on Link's shoulder, "I think I heard a Goron mention that they do it because that's how they spread their seeds, but other than that I don't know. You've got to admire its effectiveness, though!"

Link couldn't agree more. He got up and went through the lobby entrance to the beginning of the cavern, and then was almost pushed back by the wave of heat to follow. The blast of heat had enough power to push him quite a distance, and Link could feel hot sweat immediately fall across his face. He had no idea about what to expect in such an environment, and could see right away why any reptile would want to live here.

He stepped into a very big cavern, which had several ledges and tunnels all connecting to the gigantic room. Link stopped to stare at the marvels of the deep, underground caverns, though the biggest thing that caught his eye was the centerpiece of the entire room…

There, in front of his face, was the biggest Lizard skull that he had ever laid his eyes on. The monster that should have owned that head must have been at least a hundred feet long. The skull sported several rows of extremely sharp teeth, each at least as big as Link's Kokiri Sword. The eyes seemed to glare emptily at Link's face, and Link could almost swear that it was daring him to come closer.

"What in Farore's Wind is that?" Link asked in shock.

"It looks like a Dodongo," Darin said, "They are supposed to get really big, though their age helps determines how big they can get. Males and females alike can get huge, though males live longer and tend to grow a lot bigger than females over time. Females are supposedly able to grow faster than males, but they stop growing once they get about as tall as a horse."

"Please," Link said, shaking his head in disbelief, "No more. I'm just glad we have to deal with Lizalfos and not these monsters."

"Don't worry, Link," Darin chuckled, "Dodongos went extinct hundreds of years ago. The only time they had been spotted otherwise was in this exact cave, though your great grandfather dealt with them all when he was a year younger than you are!"

"Really?" Link asked in surprise. He knew that his ancestor was incredible, but to take on something as big as whatever owned the skull in front of Link's face would have to be very incredible indeed! And to think that his great grandfather was about Link's age when he did it…

"Unless those Lizalfos like to eat rocks there can't be too much damage in this cave," Darin said, "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about!"

Link was about to agree when, suddenly, a blood curling roar sounded out from within the cave. Link looked about in shock. What kind of a monster could roar like that?

* * *

Princess Zelda lay awake in her bed. Though she was usually up by this time, she was rather worried about what was going on in her life right at the moment. Only a few weeks ago, she had been a happy and carefree girl, living her life the way that she wished, and only having to worry about her duties as a princess to disrupt her daily fantasies. All of that changed when she began having dreams.

Every one of her ancestors seemed to have them. Though most were dismissed as either wild dreams or as visions created when stressed by the daily work of royalty, there was no denying the gift of foresight within the lineage of princesses in the royal bloodline. Her mother had it before her, as did her grandmother, and certainly her great grandmother, who was the first Zelda, the same Zelda who aided the Hero of Time in his quest to save Hyrule from Ganondorf, the same Zelda who was the Sage of Time, and, rumor had it, the wielder of the legendary Triforce piece of Wisdom…

The same Zelda who gave her the greatest gift she could ever imagine.

Although Zelda, the fourth in the line of princesses named in honor after her great grandmother, never truly felt as grand as her ancestor, her friends and servants certainly said that she looked the part. Indeed, her own father had declared that she looked almost exactly as her ancestor, and he knew what he was talking about. Her father was old enough to have seen his grandmother-in-law when he was a young prince, though she had died of unknown causes at the age of 41. Indeed, it was a sad time indeed, but had it have not been for that death, her father would never have met her mother, the granddaughter of the famous queen. That meeting had caused destiny to intertwine the two of them together, and within twenty years, Zelda's father had become King Hyrule, the honorary title given to all kings during their reign. It was, however, quite a few years later before Zelda was miraculously born, though five years after, her mother had died, and she was left alone with her aging father.

Zelda was glad that she was a princess, though she did admit to herself that she didn't truly like the experience of being cooped up in a castle all of her life. Her father had exclaimed that he had asked for the goddesses to either bless him with an adventuring prince or a faithful princess, and, in a sense, he got a combination of both wrapped together in one package. Zelda was still faithful to her duties, but she had an adventurous spirit.

It seemed that soon, she would get her wish. Her dream came to her one night, and continued springing up for weeks, showing seven glowing lights throughout Hyrule, which became replaced one by one by different evils, until only one light, representing herself, was left.

Afterwards, as the land began to change to reflect the evil contamination, a new light sprung forth from the heavens, and began destroying the evils one by one, until only the light stood triumphant, its beams glowing through the power of the other six lights that had become resurrected with this light's power. The light began to take shape, and Zelda soon saw that it was a handsome man in green, who carried a sword in his hand.

Zelda recognized him as the Hero of Time, but was surprised when, appearing from nowhere, a small boy in green stood up in front of the Hero. The Hero smiled, and the boy smiled with him. They both walked in unison, both wielding a sword each in the left hand, and a shield in the right. They walked up to the princess in perfect unison, as if they both were one and the same, and she could see that they both had to be related to one another.

She now realized that the boy represented Link, the great grandson of the Hero of Time. Somehow, Link had managed to get into the palace walls, and also managed to provide the Kokiri's emerald, which was a key piece to the puzzle that was to follow. Whatever the evil force was, which she now figured was the Seven Sorcerers, they wanted to release Ganondorf, and she would stop at nothing until they were defeated.

She got up and went into her garden. She looked at the window where she had first met Link, and how she was surprised that the boy in green had found her. She also remarked at how foolish he looked when captured by Naru, her bodyguard. They both discussed about it and laughed at how scared Link looked when he was snatched in mid-step by Naru's arms, and how he almost looked like he was going to plea for mercy. Naru, however, could tell that the boy would probably have fought for his life if he got the chance, and Zelda had agreed to that. Link may have seemed timid, but inside he had the spirit of a warrior, which was, in a sense, a legacy passed down by his great grandfather.

She sighed. She hoped that Link was going to be okay. She never did give him the full details of her mission, and why she needed him to find the stones in the first place. However, she felt that it would be a good idea not to tell him at the time, though now she was regretting it with every bone in her body.

She looked at the treasure in her hands. The Ocarina of Time, its polished blue wood and silver plating glistening in the light, seemed to wish to comfort her with its brilliant beauty, and she smiled. So long as she was alive, nobody was going to release that awful monster, and there wasn't anything that anyone, Sorcerer or otherwise, could do to stop her.

She got up to leave, hiding the Ocarina in her pocket. As she left her garden, she didn't notice the gleaming set of amethyst eyes that watched her depart. Behind a window, prince Vaati chuckled to himself as he watched his prize go by.

_Foolish little girl_, he thought, _Don't you fret your pretty dress, my dear. When you become mine, and when the deed that I must accomplish is done, I'll lock you away somewhere where nobody will make you upset again, and then you and I can just stare at each other's beauty until the end of time…_

He walked away from the window and cackled wickedly. Zelda heard the evil sound and felt a chill go down her spine, though when she turned, there was nobody at the window.

_Was I being watched?_ She thought.

She would never get the answer, because already prince Vaati was making his way to his room, to give the daily report to his equally wicked business associates…

* * *

Link had wandered aimlessly in the caverns. He had forgotten to ask the Gorons for a map through the cavern walls, though he could tell right away that it wouldn't exactly be too difficult to navigate. As Link and Darin traversed the different caverns, they immediately spotted the Lizalfos' handiwork.

The monsters had did their best to wreck all of the equipment in sight. Picks, shovels, even smaller tools that were meant for gardening Bomb Flowers, were all smashed and destroyed, their remains littering the floors of the different tunnels and caves. Link, however, couldn't exactly see any sign of any Lizalfos, though he was starting to get rather suspicious about their whereabouts.

He was about to give up when he suddenly heard a growl around the next bend. Link quietly and carefully turned his head beyond the corner to see exactly what was on the other side.

It was a Lizalfos, though it was obviously bored to death. The creature stood on its hind legs, its arms hanging loosely at its sides, though Link noted that the creature was covered in lightweight body armor. A sword in a sheath hung loosely by a belt on the creature's waist. It glared about the room it was guarding with angry-looking eyes, though it was obviously letting its guard down because of the lack of anything to do in the caverns.

Link was quiet. He didn't want to attract the Lizalfos' attention, because it might just raise an alarm. Instead, he reached to the side of his belt and picked up his sling, loading a Deku Baba Nut in the small cup at the end of the sling. Darin flew out of the way as Link began to twirl the sling.

The Lizalfos heard the whoosh of wind that the sling made as it swung back and forth. It cocked its head quizzically, wondering what kind of creature could make such a noise, then turned its head in the general direction of the sound.

Link took full advantage of the target. He popped up from behind his corner, and, with all his might, tossed the nut at the surprised lizard-man. The Lizalfos didn't even have time to scream before the nut collided with its snout, its blinding effects hitting him dead on in its face.

The Lizalfos made one quiet hiss before it plunged to the ground. Link took full advantage of the Lizalfos predicament, and got out one of his ropes, which he used to tie up the creature. He didn't want to do any killing unless he had to.

"Nicely done," Darin said when Link had tied up the creature's snout, arms, and legs, "I seriously doubt that he would be able to get out of that knot!"

"I surely hope that you are right," Link said. He quickly looked around the room to see what the Lizalfos had been guarding. Inside the room was a rather strange-looking treasure chest, one that didn't seem to look like it had been opened in a while. Knowing full well that there could be stuff inside, Link quickly opened up the chest. He poked his head inside of the large chest, and pulled out…

"A map!" Darin shouted, "What luck! I never thought we couldn't have been more lost until now. Finally, something to use to find our way around this place!"

"Now that we have this," Link said, "We just have to find the other Lizalfos. That might be a bit difficult, seeing as we only found this guy."

There was a rustling noise. Link and Darin turned about, and Link almost dropped his jaw. The Lizalfos was awake, and while Link was looking at the map it was trying to break free of its bonds. Already, its legs were free, and it was doing its hardest to release its hands, and after the hands…

"Uh-oh," was all that Link managed to say.

The makeshift muzzle came off of the Lizalfos' snout, and it let out a terrifying screech. The terrifying sound echoed off of the walls, throughout the cavern, its screaming cry penetrating through every cavern, every tunnel, and every opening inside of the cave.

Link drew his sword, preparing for the worst. The Lizalfos kept its ear cocked for a moment before attacking, but its mood quickly changed when several yips, screeches, and high-pitched roars followed suit moments later. It looked at Link with frenzied eyes, as if to say, "_you lost_."

"Well," Link said, "so much for not killing anybody."

The Lizalfos drew its sword with a snarl, and leapt at Link, its claws spread out in a terrifying display of ancient fury.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh boy...Link's in for one of the fights of his life! Hmm...I wonder what else is going to happen at the castle? Sounds like something big's about to happen between Zelda and Link!

You have no idea how far down my jaw dropped when I saw that I got 32 reviews this morning! Oh my gosh! Thank you all for your opinions about my story!

Vaati's reasons for wanting to marry Zelda will become clear enough in the future...you can count on that...

-Kerian


	22. Chapter 7, Part 4: The Fire Within

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 4

* * *

"Uh-oh," was all that Link managed to say.

The makeshift muzzle came off of the Lizalfos' snout, and it let out a terrifying screech. The terrifying sound echoed off of the walls, throughout the cavern, its screaming cry penetrating through every cavern, every tunnel, and every opening inside of the cave.

Link drew his sword, preparing for the worst. The Lizalfos kept its ear cocked for a moment before attacking, but its mood quickly changed when several yips, screeches, and high-pitched roars followed suit moments later. It looked at Link with frenzied eyes, as if to say, "_you lost_."

"Well," Link said, "so much for not killing anybody."

The Lizalfos drew its sword, and leapt at Link, its claws spread out in a terrifying display of ancient fury.

* * *

It felt, more than heard, the ear-splitting screech that filled the halls of its ancestral home. It recognized it at once as the sound of the intruders that had made their way into its lair, and had awakened its dormancy.

The ones that awoke him were an easy meal. He had not tasted the flesh of others in over a century, and it starved for meat of the outside world. Ever since it had been hatched and raised in secrecy, its father had kept it from leaving its place of rest even after its death, its father's body sealing the lava pit that incubated its rapidly growing egg. Since then, it had fed on its father's carcass, which had been cooked nicely in the heat of the pit.

Afterward it ate its father's flesh, it went dormant, its body growing huge and pushing the rocky and soil-like surface of its lair. It could feel the heat beneath it as it pushed its way up, and could tell right away that soon the lava beneath the ground would come forth and attempt to swallow it once again.

As it waited, many Dodongos who survived whatever had killed its father had dug beneath his lair. Most of them were female, which was good; it didn't like the idea of males living with it deep beneath its home. It accepted its newfound concubines, and together they began breeding a new army to use to conquer the home of its ancestors.

Now its young wandered the halls of its newfound domain. It sniffed the air with delight as it began to smell the blood of Lizalfos in its nostrils. Its young were beginning to weaken their ranks, which was good. It could tell right away that its young were hungry with the promise of newer meat that wasn't of their own kind.

Its gargantuan nose swiftly detected two new scents that managed to invade the gloom of its lair. They came swiftly after the arrival of the ear-piercing scream emitted by what he assumed was to be a new victim for his children. These scents seemed rather familiar, though he could not exactly pinpoint their exact spot within his memory.

He could smell a strange smell that was rather bitter in his nose; nothing at all like what he could identify in his cave home. The only thing that came close to it was the strange exploding plants that grew near the edges of his lair. The monstrous things were better off gone, though he knew better than to uproot the cursed things himself. The first time he had experienced such plants had almost cost him his life, and his children had an instinct to avoid such horrid growths that blemished his terrifying lair.

The other smell was faint, though he guessed that it was an insect. No matter; his recent brood would snap it up in no time, though he desired this new prey more than anything.

What was sad was that he would probably never get a chance at obtaining such a prize; if the intruders didn't kill it and waste the meat first, then his children will and feast on its flesh in the process. In the end he would be left with the same old meal every day; some intruders, or some of his own children. He did not care where he got it; he simply needed the nourishment until the day came that he could traverse the tunnels of his lair into the outside world.

So, for the time being, he will simply wait until that day comes…

* * *

Link was trapped in a dimly lit cavern, his only exit blocked by a rather angry looking Lizalfos, who had recently called for some help from his buddies. Link knew that time was of the essence, so he had hastily drawn his blade and prepared for whatever a challenge that the monstrous lizard would pose.

The monster had attempted to make a flying leap at him, but Link had dodged the move with ease, though the monster didn't move further than a few feet from the open tunnel, still blocking his path. The Lizalfos stared menacingly at Link, attempting to land a couple of blows with his sword at Link's gut, only for Link to curl up into a ball at lightning speed and protect his back. Link knew that fighting this enemy wouldn't be easy, so being on the defensive side was the best bet until he could find the creature's weakness.

He found it soon enough. The monster didn't react fast enough to defend himself after landing a blow. What's more, seeing as its armor was lightweight, the Lizalfos had many different spots where it was vulnerable to damage.

All Link had to do, was see how stupid this Lizalfos really was.

The Lizalfos didn't even try to change its tactics when fighting Link, though Link could tell that it was agitated. It was only a matter of time before the creature leapt up and tried to use its claws and fangs to destroy Link, something that he would have virtually no protection of whatsoever. Link felt that now would be a perfect moment to strike.

The Lizalfos retracted its sword after yet another failed attempt when Link dove right at the creature while his shield was still on his back. Like a praying mantis in mid strike, Link drove his sword into the Lizalfos unprotected thigh, driving it straight through the leg, and then pulling it back out with just as much agility. The Lizalfos howled in pain, and fell, its right leg pivoting about wildly while its left one became virtually useless with its disabling wound.

Link quickly slashed once more, this time at the creature's arm. It once again howled, and, when Link was satisfied that it couldn't move, he left it. He judged that the creature's comrades would come to aid it, so he let it lay in the dirt in the chamber. The Lizalfos wined and tried to swipe at Link's legs with its sword, though Link batted the sword clean across the room with a parry of his own, dubbing the creature harmless.

Darin flew up to Link's shoulder. "I admire the mercy," he said, "but I think that it would have been wiser to put it out of its misery."

"Why?" Link asked, "It was enslaved against its will, and it has friends elsewhere. I'm sure that it would be better to leave it."

"If you say so," Darin said, "I'm not going to argue with a guy who can beat a Lizalfos one on one and still have enough energy to bat its sword clear across the room, even when he is half of their size!"

Link smiled, and walked down the tunnel towards the main chamber.

* * *

The Lizalfos was in pain. Not only was his body injured, but also his pride. Just like that, a boy, probably not even grown into his aging rights yet, had beaten him and deprived him of his weapon. He had become crippled, just like that, and with nothing left to live for…

But that wasn't what hurt his pride: What hurt was that the boy didn't finish it and take his life! Where was the honor of the battle if the battle had yet to be finished?

The Lizalfos squirmed a bit, and tried to get up. He screeched in pain, his left leg now crippled with the hole in his thigh. His right arm also was in pain, though he could live without it. He quickly did his best to get on his uninjured knee, and began to slowly crawl his way for help, hoping that his comrades might spare him the shame and kill him anyway.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the darkness. Rocks fell slightly to the ground behind him, and dirt began to shift in the gloom. The Lizalfos turned about, wondering what could be stalking him, for he could tell that some clumsy predator was seeking him out somehow in the gloom.

He sniffed the air. Suddenly, he cringed in fear, something a Lizalfos would be ashamed to do even more than surviving a fight. However, this fear was understandable, for even if he had years of training as the most heartless and fearless warrior, he would still cower nonetheless at his fate. The fear was placed in his heart, its icy claws clutching his insides like a hand clutches meat, by an ancient monster so old that it had rarely existed today. Only a few existed because they were raised from the dead by the dark monster, Ganondorf, though few of them remain still.

This creature, this _monster_ from the fiery depths of Hell, was a hunter…

…and the Lizalfos was its prey!

The Lizalfos panicked, and tried to scurry away, ignoring the compulsive pain in his thigh and arm. Knowing his fate if he were to die in the hands of a predator, he preferred the ways of a coward instead of the death of a warrior.

His tail suddenly erupted in pain. The Lizalfos yelped, and realized he was being dragged backwards! Something had grabbed-no, it had bitten-his tail! The Lizalfos did its best to get away, but whatever had a hold of his tail was strong, strong enough to possibly break his bones into little pieces if it wanted, which was probably likely.

The grip on his tail had let go, but a strong foot pounded it into the dirt, securing him with three sharp claws, which were digging into his flesh…

He roared in pain and tried to get away. He then spotted his sword! He did his best to reach the thing, which had been knocked about in the struggle so that it was almost right in front of his face. If he could just reach it, maybe he stood a chance against such a…

All hopes of killing his pursuer ceased right then and there. The Lizalfos heard the creature take a very deep breath. Suddenly, he heard a whoosh, and the Lizalfos was quickly engulfed in white-hot flames. He screeched, roared, and kicked with a frenzy not known as the flames burned his flesh to a crisp. Suddenly, the flames stopped their furious onslaught, though the Lizalfos lay dying, his body blackened by the fires.

The creature let him go, convinced that his prey would not try to escape. The Lizalfos heard heavy footsteps as the predator walked up to the lizard-man's head. He felt a heavy weight press on his neck, and turned his head about to see the lower half of a very big reptilian snout, its lower jaw dripping with hissing saliva. The Lizalfos gave a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling that his honor would be complete at last, and accepted his death.

Before he could even get a chance to think more, the massive jaws opened up, and, with a sickening crunch, ended the life of the Lizalfos warrior, who went to join his forgotten ancestors…

* * *

Link had almost gotten lost several times. Since the map didn't have any distinguishing pointers of direction save for a compass. Link originally thought that the map would be an easy object to use, but Darin reminded him the hard way that a compass only works if you know where north is. Link didn't pay close attention to the sun, so he had no clue where everything was in relative to that aspect. He had almost lost hope several times as he made his way through the maze.

The bomb flowers came in very handy from time to time as Link explored. He used them to open several blocked passages, as well as open several strange-looking crates, unblock certain obstacles, and defeat several different magical enemies. Darin had identified several "living" statues as Armos, which required a bomb to blow up in their face to be destroyed. Since statues similar in appearance to the Armos could be found all over the place, they drove Link crazy with paranoia as they suddenly jumped from virtually nowhere. The other enemies were the Beamos, which shot magical beams of energy that felt as piercing as an arrow at the best of times. Link had to make some distance away from those, because their range had a rather wide limit.

Link had managed to defeat yet another Beamos, which had caught him by surprise as he passed the room. The darned mechanical beings drove him nuts, as he barely had time to even duck under his shield before it struck. He dodged aside as best as he could before he quickly found a stray Bomb Flower, and tossed it at the Beamos. As always, the Beamos automatically targeted whatever came close, so it didn't bother to think about what exactly was in front of it as it fired its beam at the deadly missile. The Bomb Flower exploded, wiping out the mechanical statue full in the face. The statue itself blew up into a fiery mess after the deadly missile exploded, shredding into tiny pieces.

Link walked about angrily as he tried to find the next room. As he did, he had to duck back under his shield as a flock of black bat-like creatures swooped down to attack him. If the statues here were annoying, then the other creatures taking residence were absolutely loathsome. One of the more common creatures existing within the caverns were the Keese. Link was annoyed that such creatures could live virtually everywhere, to the point that he was about to wipe out every last one of their kind off of the face of the planet!

Unlucky for the Keese, Link was prepared for them. As soon as they attacked, he made a spinning motion with his sword, taking many of them out in one strike. The others he stunned with his slingshot, which he pulled out and used to rapidly attack the leathery rats with wings.

Link looked at his handiwork. Though he preferred these creatures dead, he knew that with his slingshot the headaches that the Keese would later wake up with will make them wish that they were dead, and as such leave him alone. Link walked over the small pile of black bodies and made his way to the next room.

In this room, he was a little more delighted. There was a treasure chest directly in the back of the room. Link automatically went to open it up, but instinct told him to stop. He spotted quickly that there were two statues in the room, which depicted monstrous-looking knights carrying a sword and shield, their eyes carved with ruby gemstones.

_Armos_, Link thought. He quickly gazed about the room. There didn't seem to be any sign of a Bomb Flower nearby, which meant that either Link had to draw the creature out, until he found one, or find one and run as fast as he can to the room to kill the monster.

He quickly realized he needed neither choice. Behind the Armos was a small cluster of Bomb Flowers. Link knew that in order for him to defeat the Armos, he needed access to the explosive plants, though he couldn't figure out how to get there.

It suddenly hit him. Why didn't he blow them up from where he was now?

Link quietly got out his sling, which he used to notch a rather big Deku Baba Nut. Link took careful note to the lack of nuts in his bag, though he dismissed it to the back of his mind for later. He began to spin the sling about, carefully making sure that he didn't let go too soon, and then launched the nut over at the bombs.

The nut proved to be a dud, though it still worked nonetheless. Once the nut hit, it bounced off of a flower and hit the Armos to the left. The creature gave a growl, and gave a terrifying hop in the nut's direction. Link quickly ducked into his shield, knowing full well about the effects of what was to come.

The Armos blew in a smoking haze of flying shards of stone and charred rock on the ground. The other Armos, almost oblivious to the fight, was about to react when the rest of the Bomb Flowers went off, wiping the monster out. Link looked triumphantly at his handiwork, staring at a mess bigger than the stables on a rainy day with sick-in-bed ranchers.

Darin flew down to his side from where he was hiding from the blast. "You know," he said, "I think you need to tone down on the display of your firecrackers a little bit."

"You and me both," Link muttered to himself.

He quickly trotted over to the treasure chest. Link opened the old thing up, and looked inside. What he got out was a compass, roughly the size of his hand, the arrow in its center having a red arrow and a green arrow, both pointing in different directions. When Link had picked it up, the arrow had been settled, but once he held it in his hands, the red arrow pointed back to the door where he had come from.

Darin buzzed by Link's hands, surprised at the tiny object. "Wow," he said, "You must have some dumb luck, Link! These things are really rare to find, though really useful. They sure come in handy!"

"It's just a compass," Link said, "These things aren't that rare. People make them all the time. Even my dad has one!"

"Not like this," Darin said, "This is a Dungeon Compass. They are used in specific areas to help the users to be able to remember which direction they had come from inside of a maze or a rather confusing tower or something. They get their magic from the center point of wherever they were built, though their magic only lasts until they reach the entrance or exit of wherever they came from."

Link looked at the blue disk in his hand. Maybe he could find his way out after all! Finally, no more running into rooms filled with angry Keese, mindless Armos, or annoying Beamos. Maybe he can get this mission done in time for dinner!

As he walked back into the room, he noticed something rather strange. It wasn't that the room itself had an odd look about it, but that what was in the room was odd…or what wasn't in the room.

"Darin," Link said, "Do you notice anything strange about this room?"

Darin looked around. "I don't see anything," he said.

"Exactly," Link said, "This is where I managed to beat that last flock of Keese, isn't it?"

"Well, sure," Darin said, "Maybe you just didn't stun them as hard and they all flew off."

"Darin," Link said as he looked up at his fairy, "Most of those Keese were dead."

The realization of what Link had just said hit Darin hard. He was right. The Keese that Link had managed to kill were all gone, with barely any indication that they were even there to begin with. In fact, save for Link and Darin, there wasn't even anything in the room that indicated that anything had lived there to begin with.

"Let's get out of here," Link said uneasily.

He tensed up when he heard a sudden rustling sound in the ground. He looked around. In a corner of the room, piles of dust were being thrown outward rapidly as something began tunneling up from under the dirt. Link drew the Kokiri Sword, keeping it firmly in his hand, and prepared himself for whatever was going to attack.

Suddenly, a rather ugly, worm-like creature with smooth scales and an armored head jumped up from a hole in the ground. It began to crawl at a rapid pace in Link's direction. Link could see its ugly red eyes light up in the darkness, as if the sign of food was too great for it to ignore.

Before the creature could come close, Link batted it aside with his sword. The creature made a squeal, and a long, deep cut could be visible on the side of its scales. Though only a little bit of blood escaped the wound, Link could tell right away that the creature was dead.

Link was about to look at the creature when he heard a hissing noise. The creature's eyes flashed as if they couldn't decide if their owner was alive or not. Link could hear the hissing noise rapidly increase in intensity, and could almost swear that the thing was glowing.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Move out of the way!!!"

Link needed no second bidding. He jumped past the door where he defeated the Beamos, and ducked beneath his shield as an explosion ripped the room beyond. Link took a glance inside. A very big scorch mark was on the ground and wall where the creature had lain. He was shocked that the creature's remains were few and scattered. The only single surviving piece of the creature was the top-half of its armored skull, which was charred and looked like it had been in a war zone. Virtually nothing flesh-like of the creature remained, though Link could smell overcooked meat pervading the skull. He dropped it in disgust.

"What was that thing," Link asked, dusting his hands on his tunic.

"I'm not really sure," Darin said, "But I think that it's what the Gorons call a Dodongo."

"You mean like the big one in the cavern?" Link asked.

"Sort of," Darin said, "Dodongos are known to get gargantuan. This one must have been a baby, though they begin their ruthless lives as soon as they hatch. I guess they burrow in the ground for protection and to surprise their prey."

"Well," Link said, "I'm surprised alright. I wonder why and how they can blow up like that."

"I'm not real sure," Darin said, "I guess we can explore that later."

Link was about to go when he heard more rustling noises. He looked back into the room to see dozens of spots where dirt was being thrown amuck, as if a small army of dust bunnies were leaping from the dirt. Suddenly, several armored heads with ugly, red eyes poked out of the ground, and their squealing owners leaped from their hiding places and crawled their way to their desired prey.

"Oh crud!" Link said.

In moments, they were on him. Link did his best to kill as many as he could, though some of them managed to clamp onto his arms and legs. Though some didn't even have teeth, those that did made several scratches and cuts as they held onto Link's body parts for dear life. Link stabbed and slashed at many, though he couldn't handle them for long.

"Farore's Gust!!!"

Darin's familiar magic attack whooshed into the room, swirling about around Link's body. The Dodongos squealed, and Link saw many of them literally rip off of his body like crazy. They spun around for a while, including the bodies that Link had killed, and then they landed in a heap in a corner.

Link saw that many of them were hurt badly or dead, though some of them that were still alive tried to burrow into the ground without much success. At first, Link wanted to look at the strange bodies, though he quickly realized why the Dodongos were trying to escape.

The eyes of their dead brethren were flashing on and off like warning signals.

"Move!" Link shouted. He and Darin quickly ran into the other room, and ducked behind Link's shield. In seconds, a terrifying explosion burst through the room, its flames engulfing almost everything. Link barely managed to survive under his shield, but the heat was proving so much that he lost consciousness.

* * *

The explosion rippled through Dodongo's Cavern swiftly. He sniffed the air, and could tell right away that some of the monstrous lizards had been killed, their exploding bodies giving off the stench of decay and despair. Though he delighted in the deaths of his enemies, he could also detect another smell.

He recognized it immediately. It was the smell of the foreigner; the Hylian! He sensed that the boy had not been far off from the blast, and could possibly be dead. He remembered his master's words to him; _Bring the boy to me alive and unspoiled! I want no exceptions or excuses!_

He shuddered. If the boy was dead, then that meant that his use was finished, as was his life. He quickly prepared his weapons and got himself ready for the battle ahead; knowing full well that he would accept death over what his master would do to him.

He signaled to a pair of his best troops, amongst the few survivors in this stinking cavern. They nodded, and quickly climbed a wall, careful to avoid a waterfall made of deadly lava which poured itself into the chamber that he stood in. He knew that if the boy was alive that he would come to them, and like a spider to a fly they would prepare the web to ensnare him.

The Dinolfos formerly known as Dreadslash smiled, and made his way to another chamber, where he would await the boy's impending arrival.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh boy. Link just got a first glimpse of a Dodongo, and almost paid the price. I sure hope that he's okay. What's Dreadslash going to do with his men if Link ever catches up to them? Meanwhile, what's going to happen to Zelda while Vaati poises to bring the Seven Sorcerer's plan into effect? We'll find out soon enough, but for now, we wait for the next chapter.

By the way, some people have been wondering if I could expand my chapters so that they are bigger. I would if I have the time to, but due to circumstances beyond my control I am forced to write things peice by piece at about 3,000-4,000 words at the least like this. Maybe I'll make bigger chapters, but doing so will take quite some time on my part, and I have a busy enough schedule with life as it is. I'll do the best that I can, however, and I could possibly guarantee having bigger chapters in the future.

-Kerian


	23. Chapter 7, Part 5: The Fire Within

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 5

* * *

Link got up with a rather big headache. He felt as if he was aching all over, his body feeling numb with sore pain. He got up, and felt a black body plop onto his lap. He looked down to see Darin, his glow flashing on and off, and his body was limp.

"Darin!" Link shouted, "Are you okay?"

"Buttermilk biscuits," Darin muttered, before he covered his body with a wing, "Hey, mom? Could you tone down the light a bit?"

"Darin," Link said, shaking his head in relief, "It's good to see that you are alright."

"Alright?" Darin asked, "I just got blown away by a bunch of exploding reptilian worms, my wings are scorched, and my head feels a lot like it was pounded by a Goron's hammer! But yes, other than those three things I am alright."

Link smiled. At least Darin's personality was still intact.

Link got up, plopping Darin's still unmoving body into his pocket. If Darin wasn't feeling good, Link wasn't up to having his only companion in the caverns die of exhaustion. He looked back at the room that they had come in and received quite a shock.

The walls had been opened up by the blast. The room where Link had gotten the compass was completely sealed off, while the rest of the room where Link had faced against the Dodongos had expanded greatly. The ceiling looked as if it could collapse any minute, but it somehow held on in one piece. Bones and bits and pieces of scales, teeth, and even an eye or two littered the room with the rubble, and the familiar stench of death pervaded the small cave.

"I'm not going back in there," Link said. He gazed over to the tunnels of the maze. He got out his dungeon compass and checked where he was going. The yellow compass arrow pointed towards a tunnel where he assumed he had originally came out of during his trip into this room, so he took the other one on the opposite side. He followed the tunnel as it came into several smaller rooms and passageways, and he carefully made his way through the maze.

When he reached a dead end, he sighed and quickly trotted back the way he came. He glanced at the map and realized what he was doing wrong; the area where he had been exploring was one of the newer areas of the Dodongo's Cavern, while the older areas were closer to the main cavern, the spot where he was trying to get to. He decided to follow the yellow compass arrow now, and he quickly made his way past the darkened rooms of the cavern.

He passed the room where he got the map, though he was rather surprised. He had expected a trail of blood to lead past the hallway into the room, due to the fact that the Lizalfos whose life he had spared would have either gone for help or had been carried off by his friends. Instead, no blood pervaded from the room, not even a set of footprints.

Link walked down the hallway. He poked his head out with surprise; the Lizalfos was gone, though evidence that it was once here was incontrovertible. The room's floor was covered in blood, and evidence of a struggle was obvious. Link spotted a scorched area on the floor, and also noticed something else that made the room equally strange…

On the floor, all across the room were several large, three toed footprints.

Link bent down to examine the footprints. They were nothing like he had ever seen before. While the Lizalfos had feet more like birds, with four scraggly toes with claws and a heel, this foot was more lizard-like with wide toes that ended in obviously large claws. The creature seemed to walk on two feet, and was either a biped or had carried something in its other claws. Link could tell right away that whatever had attacked the Lizalfos was a very big, very powerful predator.

Link heard a very big foot crash onto the ground. He felt the icy grip of fear suddenly attack his chest without warning, and, although Link could not figure out why, he felt like running for his life. He turned around, his sword drawn and in his hands, and almost screamed at what was standing in the hallway where he had come.

There, standing in the only exit that Link could see, was probably the ugliest and most terrifying lizard he had ever seen in his life. He could tell right away that it was a Dodongo, but it had many differences from the slug-like worms that he had only just killed off in the last room. Its armored head was bigger, with definitive teeth and large, protruding fangs in its lower jaw. The front of its body was covered in armored scales, and its back had several ridges that looked almost like spines. Instead of being like a slug, it stood on two powerful front legs, and no evidence of any other limbs could be seen. The creature's face had a more prominent snout and nose, though a pair of red, frenzied eyes could easily be seen in the gloom. Link was also surprised to see a Lizalfos hand sticking out of the creature's mouth before it chewed and swallowed its treat.

The creature lumbered up in Link's direction. Link trembled in fright, though his mind instinctively began to work. The Dodongo was obviously slow, which was a good thing in a sense, though it would obviously make up for it in sheer power and determination. Link could tell that just stabbing the thing in the face wouldn't be enough to kill it off, though he could tell that there had to be some kind of weak points on that monster. He didn't know what to expect, only that he had to deal with the task at hand.

Without another word, Link charged at the monster. The Dodongo looked at its prey with surprise, as if it was amazed at either how brave or foolish the boy in green was, but its surprise dimmed swiftly, and the creature's mouth began to ooze with saliva in the anticipation of another meal.

Link was about to get close when he heard the creature taking a deep breath. At first he had no idea what it could mean, but Darin quickly disclosed his thoughts as he shouted, "Link, GETTHEHECKOUTOFTHEWAY!!!"

Link moved aside just as a red-hot stream of fire blasted in front of him. The flames spread out to the room on the other side of the hall, but thankfully they only burst out straight and not in Link's direction. Still, Link could feel the searing heat of the flames as they almost grazed past his face as he leaned against the tunnel wall.

The flames died down. Link looked in shock at the Dodongo. _These things can breathe fire?_ He asked himself.

The Dodongo took a couple of quick breaths, before it began to advance in Link's direction. Link could tell that he was still a good 10 feet away from the giant lizard, though already an idea came up in his mind. If the Dodongo would just come a little bit closer…

The Dodongo made another deep breath. Link charged as fast as he could before hitting the side of the wall again, closing the gap to a minimum of several feet. The giant lizard launched its deadly blast of flame in the direction where Link was only moments before until it couldn't take anymore. It took a quick breath of air before searching for its prey again.

It never got a chance to find him before the searing pain of a sword cutting past its armor on its back, making a deep cut underneath the armor. It quickly retaliated, spinning about so that it could use its tail to strike at whatever attacked it.

It struck hard. Link was tossed back to the far end of the tunnel. He slammed hard against the wall, his head hitting the stone with a tremendous bump. He began to see stars in front of his eyes, but he quickly came back to earth to see the Dodongo tilting back its head to breath fire again. Link barely managed to jump in time just as the Dodongo launched a tongue of flame at the spot where Link had crashed moments before, the entire wall aglow with red flames.

* * *

Zelda lay peacefully in her bed, though peaceful was the complete opposite of the dream that coursed through her mind. Though she could not explain it, she had strangely thought that she saw Link being attacked by a monstrous, fire breathing lizard, which had shot a very deadly stream of fire in the direction of the young hero.

She gasped and sat up. The dream was so real, that she almost felt the burning sensation of the creature's flames singing her unprotected flesh. She looked down, noting that her body was sweating from the exposure to the nightmare, though she could almost swear that it came from the heat of the flames in her dream. The sweat had penetrated her night garments all the way to her bed sheets, which were glistening with the cold juices in the moonlight.

She slowly got out of bed, her fair skin shining in the light of the moon. She got on her robes, and began pacing in front of her bed. She had not done this for more than five minutes when a familiar cough got her attention. She looked up to see Naru, her Gerudo garbs draped across her dark skin, who was hiding atop a cleverly placed ledge just below the ceiling. The ledge was placed there by former bodyguards of past princesses as a clever way to keep an eye on their charges without being seen by any intruders. Several other ledges had been located all across the courtyards and gardens where Zelda would take up her time, though Naru only used them during times of great need.

Seeing as a Sorcerer claiming to be a prince just slept on the other side of the castle, this was one of those times.

"I take it you had nightmares again," the Gerudo woman said as she slid silently down next to the princess.

Zelda sighed, and nodded silently.

"Can't these things ever get turned off if you don't want them?" Naru asked, "The rate that you have been having these things gets in the way of your sleep. Why do they have to come now in your life?"

"This one was different," Zelda said calmly, "I think it's about what is happening instead of what will come."

"What is happening?" Naru strode over to the princess, who had sat down on her bed, clutching a small pendant draped around her neck, "What's going on? Has that scum of a prince made his move yet?"

Zelda smiled, and shook her head. "Don't worry, Naru," Zelda said chidingly, "The way that you take on these prophecies makes me almost think that you were born with the heart of a Sheikah inside the muscle of a Gerudo!"

"I can't help but worry for your safety," Naru said, "Seeing as these visions affect you as well as all of Hyrule, I believe that I have all the right to worry. Besides, Sheikah weren't the only ones with prophecies."

Zelda looked caringly at her bodyguard. Though she did not know all of Naru's history, the two of them were very, very close friends. Naru was born many years ago to a Hylian soldier and a Gerudo woman, though the Hylian man had no clue that he had a Gerudo for a daughter, or that she even existed. Naru had been trained as a Gerudo swordswoman all of her life, though she had always wanted to visit the world of her father. After an official treaty that allowed safe passage for all Gerudos into the realm of Hyrule, which made quite an effect on the former bandit lifestyle of the Gerudos, Naru had chosen to take full advantage of it and hire her services as a bodyguard. She was one of the very lucky few in all of history to have the honor and privilege of being the guardian and nursemaid of the young Zelda.

Naru had cared for Zelda since the young princess was a baby, even though the Gerudo woman had barely reached adulthood herself. Though it was a hassle at first, the young Gerudo eventually warmed up to Zelda, and when Zelda became old enough the two of them became close friends. Seeing as security in the castle had increased dramatically more than ever before in past years, Naru had more time to act as a friend more than a bodyguard. Still, with the arrival of Prince Vaati, Naru had admitted openly that she was excited that she could return to her job at hand, protecting her best friend instead of just being a friend to her. Zelda had appreciated the protection greatly; when it came to money, it is an unwritten law that nobody got in the way of a Gerudo, which is seconded only by their loyalty to whatever cause they choose.

"So," Naru said, "You still didn't answer my question. Who did you visit in your sleep?"

Zelda sighed and looked a little distant. "It was about Link, the boy who I sent on the journey to collect the stones." She proceeded to tell Naru all that she had seen.

"It seems to always involve that young boy in green," Naru said, "Ever since you laid eyes on him you have always acted rather strangely. I don't mean to assume, your highness, but I think that, deep down, you care about the boy, even though you only knew him for the duration of a day!"

Zelda sighed once more, but this one was more out of disbelief than of apprehension like the last one. How is it that Naru could tell instantly what she was thinking, even though she barely could come to grips with that herself? Before she could ask this, Naru shushed the young girl.

"Be silent, princess," Naru whispered, "Do not forget who helped raise you all those years ago. I think I know more about you than even the king, though the only person who would know more was your late mother. I can tell right away whether or not my young charge is stricken for a lad of her age."

"_Stricken?_" Zelda asked, a little louder than she expected, "What makes you think that I am stricken over him? He is a boy, and I am a _princess_!" She said the last word in emphasis to make her point about the matter, something that she regularly does.

"Royalty or not," the Gerudo woman said, "You are still human. As such, it is clear to me that you will behave much like other human beings, even though you are of a more privileged family than others. Royalty is probably more of an excuse than most so that you can hide behind a mask for your true feelings."

Though Zelda was going to chide at Naru for saying such words, she could not help but realize that she was right. Recently, she had been using her royalty as an excuse when it came to her feelings, though this was probably the first time she had come to grips with it. Having the problem being told in front of her face by a friend surprisingly helped "lift the veil," of the mask that protected her innocent emotions. She calmed down a little bit before giggling to herself.

"I knew it," Naru said, sitting beside Zelda on her bed, "So, are you going to tell me about what you think about him or what?"

Zelda looked up at her friend in mild shock. "But," Zelda began, "I've only seen him for about a day! How can you assume that I have any feelings more than a friend?"

"That question has the same answer as the one before," Naru said, "So what do you think about him? Tell me about the obvious first, and then delve deeper to see how you feel. Go on, tell me."

Zelda pondered for a while, and began to imagine what she thought about the boy in green. She quickly jotted down some of the obvious reasons to like the boy, even though she barely even knew him.

"He's cute," she began, "and he seems to be gentle, kind, and righteous. From what he has told me, he does not like to deal with problems right away, but mention friends or family and he's willing to partake in any sacrifice. He also has an amazing effect on people almost as soon as you see him, as if your life would take a drastic turn if he locks eyes with you even for a moment."

"What else?" Naru asked persistently. Though Naru was a Gerudo woman, deep down she was a teenager at heart. It was one of the reasons why she bonded with Zelda so easily.

"I guess," Zelda whispered slightly, "that when I first saw him, when we first talked, and when I thought of him later on in life, I couldn't help but get this warm feeling while I'm around him. It feels like it bubbles up in my body, and it warms my fingers and my toes even in the coldest of nights. It makes me want to…I don't know…hug him or something."

With those last words Naru almost fell over with giggling. To see a Gerudo woman past her early years of womanhood giggling like a young child was quite a sight, especially since the Gerudo are a proud race. Naru didn't even try to restrain herself, save to keep from bursting with loud laughter.

"Ah, princess," she sighed after her fit had ended, "you are becoming more mature by the day. It's hard to still believe that you were once the shy little girl who I cared for when I was a younger woman."

"Oh, stop it," Zelda chided, "I wasn't that shy."

"Still," Naru said, her tone becoming more serious, "What makes you think that the dream you had was a vision instead of a dream?"

"Because I felt like I was with him almost body and soul," Zelda said, "During times when something feels so real that you can almost feel that you are in another world, it's hard to think that those times aren't visions."

"But why do you think that it's happening now?" Naru asked, "Why can't it be something in the next week, or month, or even in years?"

"Because," Zelda said, "I could sense it. Call it a gut feeling if you must, but I could almost feel that it had happened only moments before I awoke." She sighed and rested her head on her tired hands. "I just hope that he's okay."

Naru didn't delve into the subject more, and stroked Zelda's back like a mother calming her child, before putting the princess to bed. They did not notice the pair of violet eyes, which flashed menacingly behind the window of the door. With a silent grunt, the obviously jealous prince Vaati made his way back to his room, jealous that the boy in green, who had already as he brooded took it upon himself to rid the work of the Seven Sorcerers, had already proceeded to take away a very important piece of their plan.

He made a quick scheme on managing to capture the mind and love of the beautiful princess, before he quickly returned to his room, and the glass ball that requested his attention.

* * *

Link couldn't help but think that this was the worst that he had felt ever. Well, now that he thought about it, there was the time he was chased by a herd of rampaging beetles, and the time that the PagRat chose him as a cutting board; oh, and there was also the time when he was pinned by a very hungry looking Gohma who was about to make a pincushion out of his face.

Comparing to those things Link realized that things could always have been worse. He got up and quickly did a mental recap on what had happened in the past five minutes.

He had dodged the Dodongo's flames just in time for the monster to bathe the surrounding walls in fire. He had managed to figure out that there was probably no getting past that monster, so he decided to embrace the oldest and wisest of battle strategies; scream "Mommy!" and run for your life!

Link didn't exactly scream, but he did run. The Dodongo was slow to follow, but Link soon realized that he had lost his way and forgot to use his compass or map to find a way out. He had just proceeded to hide out in an old storage bin, which had been dug into the wall and had a rock for a door. After trying to see where he was, the monster Dodongo had snuck up on him and managed to bat him out of the bin with its tail, leaving Link in the position he was only seconds ago.

Link had his sword drawn, though he knew it wasn't going to do any good. The monster was standing in front of him, its legs in a crouch, ready to pounce at the boy in green. Link looked around to see if he could find any advantage in battle.

He found one. Growing right next to him was a Bomb Flower, ripe for the picking. Link quickly used his free hand to pick it up, and waited as the fuse lit closer to the explosive part of the plant. He waited as the Dodongo came closer, and closer, knowing full well that if he didn't time this right the bomb in his hand would probably kill him instead.

The Dodongo didn't notice the flower, but it did notice Link standing still. _Perfect_, it thought_, my prey trembles in fear. Now I'll have no need for it to struggle. Just one quick breath…_

As the Dodongo took a breather, Link suddenly tossed the Bomb Flower. His guess was correct; the Dodongo's breath was so strong that the Bomb Flower plopped right into its mouth!

The Dodongo had only time to open its eyes wide in shock before its mouth clamped down on the deadly plant, detonating it. Link barely got out of the way once the Dodongo virtually exploded, sending pieces of flesh and bone flying everywhere. The flesh literally began to burn up on takeoff, so when Link expected to be doused in body fluids and overcooked pieces of skin, all he got was just a bunch of hot air.

Link looked at the damage he did. The Dodongo's remains were everywhere. The skin, flesh, and muscle of the mighty lizard had been disintegrated by whatever causes them to explode after death, while the bones littered the ground like spikes. There was nothing left of the skull, as it shattered completely from the explosion, tiny pieces of it littering the ground.

Link wasn't looking at the Dodongo though. Instead, he was looking at the big hole in the wall. The hole led to a very big chamber, one with searing heat making its way to the outside. Link carefully walked through the large hole, his sword at the ready, and looked around.

The room was quite big. It was a chamber deep within the mountain, though Link could tell that it had access to a second floor above. What got Link's attention was the fact that almost half of the place was covered by a river of boiling lava. The ledge of the second floor had a tremendous waterfall of lava that poured down slowly to the chamber where Link stood. Large platforms raised above the ground, made by some very stable stone, dotted certain areas of the river, which happened to be the only way across. Link spotted a big ladder leading up a large rock that stood up to the second floor. Link could tell right away that something important was on that rock, though he couldn't see what it was.

"Darin," Link said quietly. A movement in his pocket confirmed that the black-winged fairy was still inside.

"What is it?" he asked, poking his body out.

"Do you think you can see what's up there?" Link asked.

The fairy looked up at the tall pillar of rock, and then said, "I could take a look, yeah. Why, do you think that something's up there?"

"Probably," Link said, "but I can tell it's not anything deadly or monstrous. It just caught my eye. Do you feel up to it?"

The fairy shook himself about. "My head still hurts a little bit," the fairy said, "But I think that I can manage. Give me a second."

The shadow fairy took off, climbing through the air as fast as he could. Link watched his little fairy friend go before he began to take a look at his own surroundings.

He froze when he suddenly heard a hissing noise nearby. He looked around, almost thinking that he had spotted a big, scale-covered tail, though after he blinked he saw that there wasn't anything there. He almost swore, though, that there was something there only seconds ago, and whatever it was it certainly wasn't friendly.

"Link!" Darin shouted. Link looked up. The shadow fairy was hovering by the ledge, his body floating over the edge of the rocky outcrop. "There's a treasure chest up here!" he said, "Come and check it out!"

Link looked around for more signs of danger, and then swiftly climbed up the strange ladder, taking care not to lose his balance and fall into the river of lava below.

Had he have looked around some more, he would have noticed that two pairs of yellow eyes were staring down at him from the top of the lava falls, the glistening orbs glaring at him with foul menace.

Link reached the top with relative ease. He looked to see that Darin was right; there was a treasure chest standing in the center of the rocky outcrop. The rock had been carved and polished so that its floor was flat, allowing anyone to walk atop it with ease, as well as place a valuable treasure chest on top. Link almost dove to the magnificent chest, and quickly opened it up.

"Alright!" Darin shouted.

"What is this thing?" Link asked, unsure if he should pick it up. It looked like a cross between a bag and something…well, something that he didn't want to think about.

"That," Darin said, "is a Bomb Bag! They are rare indeed, because they are made from the stomachs of Dodongos, which were once extinct until now. They are supposed to be fireproof and explosive-proof, which is why they are so rare."

Link almost barfed when his suspicions were confirmed. Link almost thought that the bag would feel fleshy and gross, but when he reached in and grabbed it, he was surprised to notice that it was relatively dry, rough, and very durable, almost like his Kokiri Bust Bag. The main difference was that this bag was larger, though it was obvious that it had the same enchantments as his bag.

Link looked down at his belt. There were only four slots on it, which were designed for holding his items. One slot had his sling, the other had his Fairy Slingshot, a third had his Fairy Ocarina, while a fourth had his Kokiri Bust Bag. Making a calm selection, he put his slingshot back into his bust bag, while putting his newly acquired Bomb Bag on the slot beside it. Not surprising, the bag fit nicely and secure, and Link could feel what he assumed were bombs magically shrunken to fit inside of a small space.

After Link secured the bag, he was about to make his way to the ladder when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He knew what it was right away; standing on the platforms on the edge of the falls, barely distinguishable in the darkness but highlighted by the dark "light" of the lava, were a pair of Lizalfos, gripping their swords menacingly. They screeched and roared menacingly in a high pitch as they glared at Link, their eyes shining with bloodlust in the gloom of the cave.

"We've got company!" Darin shouted.

"Will these guys ever give a person some peace?" Link asked, drawing his sword.

As if to physically answer Link's reply, one of the Lizalfos made a flying leap from the falls, its claws on its hands and feet open menacingly alongside its sword as it roared ferociously into the oncoming battle.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Out of the frying pan and into the fire (Fire? *scoff* terrible...)! Yet another battle for Link's life is about to take place, Zelda confesses her feelings for Link (though not face to face with him, albiet), and a Dodongo just blew up into a million pieces (boy, what a mess!).

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because the next chapter is a wopping 11,000 words long!!! It will display the final boss battle, and it is probably my best chapter yet!

Hope you guys liked this one!

-Kerian


	24. Chapter 7, Part 6: The Fire Within

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 7: The Fire Within, part 6

* * *

Link barely dodged aside as the first Lizalfos landed on all fours right where Link was standing, its jaws snapping menacingly in Link's direction. Link could see the fury in its eyes, knowing full well that this Lizalfos wasn't like the one he had faced earlier…

While the first was stupid, this one was obviously better trained.

Link ducked under his shield as the Lizalfos made a swipe at him with its sword. Though the Lizalfos was probably smarter, it still attacked with its sword the same as the first. Link almost smiled at this thought, but his first strategy failed when the Lizalfos tried to swipe its sword underneath his shield, where it could cut Link's arms and legs to pieces.

Link acted on instinct, and pushed himself up to jump. Like a cat, Link leapt over the rushing blade and landed on all fours, quickly getting up and using his sword to his advantage. He lightly parried another blow from the Lizalfos that was meant to get at Link's neck, and Link could tell right away that this Lizalfos was much stronger than he was. Link decided to rely on his agility right then and there, and ducked another onrushing blow from the beast's deadly blade.

The second Lizalfos merely yipped and roared, either cheering its comrade on or jeering Link's moves. Link could see right away that the Lizalfos didn't care about what its comrade was doing, merely focusing on the battle. Link used all of his agility and tricks that the Kokiri taught him back at the Lost Woods, dodging blows right and left and hiding behind his shield when he knew that it would be impossible to dodge.

The Lizalfos was starting to get tired, not just out of exhaustion but out of annoyance at Link. Link kept up his charade, hoping that the Lizalfos could make a false move to grant him an opening.

He spotted his chance. The Lizalfos had made a flying leap at Link, but in doing so had pierced its blade into a crack in the rock. The sword was stuck fast, and as the Lizalfos did its best to pull it out, Link made his move. Several stabs from the Kokiri Sword along with an upward slash drove past the Lizalfos' tough armor, and a series of light and deep cuts penetrated its body. Link knew that it wasn't enough to kill the creature, but he still wanted to deliver a message; that he was not a pushover.

The blade came loose. The Lizalfos immediately began to parry Link's blows, though with a free hand it clutched its left side where Link had penetrated its light armor. Dark blood oozed lightly from the wound and onto the creature's hand. The other Lizalfos roared and snarled at Link, obviously angry at what had happened to its companion.

To Link's surprise, the first Lizalfos ran off, jumping back to the ledge on the falls. Link could see where this was going; Karnak said that this race was supposed to fight with honor, and yet these two Lizalfos are gaining up on him, something without honor at all.

He quickly prepared himself as the second Lizalfos jumped and landed by Link's side. Link ducked under his shield as the Lizalfos aimed an attack at Link's chest, which bounced its sword off of the metallic shield. Link dove underneath the Lizalfos' legs and gave it a swift poke up the butt.

The Lizalfos screamed, more out of insult than of pain. It jumped away and tried to attack Link in a furious rage, but Link quickly came up with his sword and blocked the move, landing a blow of his own on the creature's sword hand. The monster yelped, and tossed its sword in pain. It watched as its sword fell over the ledge of the rock and into the lava below with a hissing sound.

The Lizalfos glared at Link with savage animosity, and quickly got down on all fours, its tail wagging back and forth menacingly. Link swiftly realized that, even though he deprived the creature of its sword, the Lizalfos had by all means not gone helpless. Link could barely protect himself when the creature leaped up and attacked, striking at Link as best as it could. Link could barely do anything but duck under his shield, though his unprotected skin still got hit from the attack.

"Leave him alone!"

A gust of wind knocked the Lizalfos aside. Before it could react, Link did a quick summersault and spun on his shield, kicking the legs out from the creature. With a yelp the Lizalfos lost its balance and fell to the steaming pit of fire below.

Link gazed down to see if the Lizalfos was dead, but he only saw that the creature was unconscious, laying on one of the platforms which it had miraculously landed upon. Link sighed with relief; one less creature he had to kill.

"Link, behind you!"

Link responded to Darin's cry by rolling on his side along the rock. The clang of a sword just to his right told him that the first Lizalfos had come back and tried to cheap shot him while he was looking down. The sword had hit the rock moments after Link moved aside, though it didn't get stuck this time.

Link got back up and readied his sword just in time to block a swift diagonal slice with the Lizalfos' sword. Link stepped back as the creature kept up its attack, barely parrying and blocking the Lizalfos' blows while trying to match it with a few of his own. Luckily he didn't have to worry about falling, as they both were fighting one on one atop the center of the rocky pinnacle. Darin could only watch as his charge fought against a trained and monstrous warrior as if the boy in green had been fighting all of his life, amazed at how expertly he could block the creature's blows.

Link looked for an opening once again, but this time it was he that was on the losing end. It was obvious that the Lizalfos wasn't going to lose this fight even if it meant that they both would go down in the end. It went for every opening it could find, though Link did his best to block or parry where he could.

In the end, the Lizalfos finally slipped up. It had managed to lock swords with Link, and it was about to get the upper hand when Link lost his balance and fell directly between the monster's legs. The Lizalfos, also losing its balance, fell over on its stomach hard, striking a rock with its head. Its sword bounced harmlessly away and struck the treasure chest near where the two had fought.

Link was on top of the Lizalfos before it could get up, and managed to pin it on its back as it tried to struggle. Link raised his sword up to kill the creature, almost expecting to see it cringe in fear.

Instead, it looked up at the point of Link's sword, then at Link, then back at the sword. Link saw that the light behind the creature's glowing eyes had dimmed, as if it had been broken from a strange trance. It slowly closed its eyes, and held still, as if begging for Link to finish the battle.

Knowing that the death would be an honorable one, Link could not ignore the customs of the creature that it had silently asked for him to accomplish. Gritting his teeth, his mind screaming at him not to accomplish what he was about to do, he made a silent whisper, "Forgive me."

The blade dove down, piercing the creature's chest. The Lizalfos made a silent gasp, its eyes open wide in pain, and then its body went limp. Link looked down at the sword that was in his hand, its blade having pierced clean through the chest of the warrior he had faced, the wound of the dead creature still oozing blood.

Link pulled the sword out, leaning his foot on the creature as he did. With a sickening squelch, the sword left its forced sheath, and Link wiped it off on the creature's scales and lightweight armor. He almost felt like crying, though he kept trying to remind himself that the deed that he did was the honorable thing to do.

He sheathed his sword, and walked back over to the treasure chest where he found the Bomb Bag. He sat down, leaning on the wooden box, and without a word buried his head in his knees, silently sobbing over his rapidly losing innocence.

"Link?" Darin said silently, hovering over by Link's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Link didn't answer, but sobbed in the hot chamber within Dodongo's Cavern.

* * *

Below, the second Lizalfos suddenly gasped for air. It painfully got up on its hind legs, and felt a searing pain in its left arm. It looked down to see that it was hanging limp by its elbow, and though he couldn't move it he could barely move his fingers.

_Broken_, it thought, _or dislocated. Either way, useless and weak._

It looked back up at the pinnacle of rock above. It was quite a fall, at least 30 or more feet.

As it looked up, it suddenly began to realize something. Its hold that had controlled it was gone, and it could think like a living being properly once more. It was free at last!

The Lizalfos could almost jump for joy, though it realized that being released from its bond could be a bad thing. What about its comrades? Were they free too? If not, will they be hostile towards him?

He didn't even want to think about it. Only one thought pervaded its mind; escape. It quickly hopped over the other platforms to make its way to the edge of the room, where the door that the fleshed one in green had entered. He couldn't tell where the boy who defeated him was, nor did he care. All he cared about was escape, and perhaps living its life as a loner until it could find a new tribe to join, or until his own tribe escaped the hands of that _Sorcerer_.

He began to come up with a scheme that might just get him access to the females of his old clan, when a very big tail came up and struck his head, breaking his neck and shattering his plans of escape. He didn't even have the ability to scream as his limp body fell into the jaws of a very big lizard.

* * *

Link just continued sobbing for a little while longer before he regained his composure and sat up. He couldn't just sit there any longer; he had to continue with his mission. Princess Zelda was counting on him, as was just about all of Hyrule, to get the Spiritual Stone from the Gorons, and he couldn't do that without accomplishing this mission.

"You okay?" Darin repeated as Link got up.

"I'm fine Darin," Link replied, looking over at his fairy guardian, "Let's get back to work."

"Sure," Darin said, "I'm just concerned for you, that's all."

"Why should you be concerned for me?" Link asked, "I just beat two Lizalfos and won. I think I will be alright."

"That's not what I meant," Darin whispered.

Link was about to ask what he meant, but was cut off by a big roar that echoed throughout the room. Link froze in terror, and he almost felt his heart skip a beat. The roar sounded like a Dodongo, but it was a lot bigger, and it was deeper too. Whatever this creature was it was obviously big, though Link didn't want to find out what it was.

He cautiously peered over the side of the pinnacle and was shocked at what he saw. The Lizalfos had disappeared, but right above where the creature had lain was a tremendous tail, which swerved back and forth in the gloomy light of the lava. He could hear the crunching sounds of chewing, as if something very big had caught an easy meal and was devouring it with gusto. Link couldn't see what owned the large, 10 foot long tail, because half of it was on the other side of the room, blocked by the rest of the pinnacle. However, Link could see an obvious pair of hind legs, and half of a large torso, all covered with red and purple scales and spines along its back and its sides.

Link got down on his stomach, and crawled over to where he had been crying earlier. If this was a Dodongo, then there was obviously something wrong with it, because it had grown huge! Not just huge, it was probably 25 or 30 feet long! The fact that it was here surprised Link greatly, though he guessed that it was the owner of the tremendous tail that Link had seen earlier before he got up to grab the Bomb Bag.

"What is it?" Darin whispered, immediately noticing Links apparent uneasiness, "What's down there?"

"Three words," Link said quietly, "Freaking…Big…Lizard!"

Darin paused. He hovered over to where Link had pointed out where the big "lizard" was, and almost screamed, flying as fast as he could and straight into Link's pocket.

"BythethreegoddessesByFaroresWindByDinsFireByNayrusLove…" Darin whispered in fear.

"How big was it?" Link whispered.

"That thing _dwarfs_ a Gohma easily!" Darin said, poking his head out of Link's shirt pocket, "It can easily take down anything its own size! That Lizalfos it's eating never stood a chance. There's hardly anything left of the lizard by now!"

Link gulped. If something easily big enough to dwarf a Gohma was really down there, then a Lizalfos was easily a small meal. Something that big will want more to eat, and soon!

Link had his sword inside of his sheath, and tried to look around for a way down. There looked like that there once was a rock bridge over to the other side of the falls, but time and heat had done its job and destroyed it easily, leaving Link with only the ladder from whence he came as his only exit. Link knew he had to come up with a plan to get rid of the monster below, but he knew it would be difficult. Crud, not even the MagniGohma, a creature probably twice as big as this one, wasn't as ferocious or fear inspiring.

Link quickly came up with a plan. He knew that it was a long shot, but it had to do for now. He silently sheathed his sword and began pushing the carcass of the dead Lizalfos over the side towards where the creature was feeding below.

* * *

Whatever the monster was, Link was right in the sense that it was still hungry when it was done with the first Lizalfos, so when a second one came down soon after, it quickly began to feast. However, as it did, it didn't notice the rather long and lit wick attached to a bomb inside the Lizalfos' armor.

Link silently slid down the ladder, planted his feet to get ready for a run, and then covered his ears. Darin almost asked why when, suddenly, an explosion rippled through the air, followed by a painful roar and a thud. Link didn't have to guess what the sounds were to know that his plan worked, and he quickly dashed across the platforms and around the pinnacle.

When he got around towards the entrance, he managed to get a good look at what it was that he had trapped. He gasped in shock to see that whatever it was, it was still alive! In fact, the explosion only stunned it, though enough to probably give it a headache later.

Link managed to get a full view of what he was facing. The creature had a semi-long tail, with two pairs of powerful legs and feet attached to an oblong body. The creature's head, lizard-like like all the other Dodongos in the cavern, had a big frill instead of the spikes that Dodongos usually have. Its body was covered in red, orange, and purple coloring, with blood-red spikes all along its back.

As Link managed to get to the opening of the cave, he heard a tremendous groan. He looked back in shock to see the creature getting up. It took one look at him with its yellow-green eyes, and it roared in a frenzied rage.

Link didn't have to hear the roar to know that he was in trouble.

"By Din's Fire! RRRUUUUUNNNN!!!!" Darin shouted after spotting the mad monster behind them. The creature had gotten up, bellowed, and charged after Link and his guardian fairy. Link barely managed to get past the hole in the wall before the creature came charging in, creating a larger hole to accommodate for its tremendous bulk. Link ran with Darin close behind while the monstrous creature began crawling at high speeds in their direction, its body scraping against the ceiling and the floor as it did so.

Link could almost feel the breath of the creature down his neck as they ran, which he knew wasn't a good sign. If this thing was at all related to the Dodongos, then that meant that it could breathe fire, and Link could see that he and Darin would be sitting ducks if they keep running down the tunnel with the rate that the creature was gaining up.

"I think that we are in trouble!" Link said as he ran.

"What notion gave you that idea?!?" Darin shouted back as he flew as fast as his wings could carry him, "The fact that we are being chased by a monster with big teeth and possibly the ability to breath fire?!?!?"

"What do you think we should do?" Link asked.

"Why not toss another bomb?" Darin said, "Maybe it will eat it again like before."

"I don't think it's that stupid," Link said as they sped on for their lives.

The lizard roared as if in agreement with its prey. Link could immediately spot a dead end as he and Darin fled, the only exit being a flight of stairs that led up into the cavern. Link suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him, a noise he had hoped that he wouldn't hear in the tunnel…

It was the sound of something big taking a deep breath.

"Darin, this way!" Link shouted.

The shadow fairy followed Link as he swiftly turned around into the direction of the stairs. He dove just in time, his fairy following soon after. Link barely managed to get his feet out of the way as the creature launched a stream of fire, which struck the wall and spread out on the rock face. Link could almost feel the flames licking his behind as he dove up the stairs.

"YEEEEOOOOWWWCH!!!!" Darin shouted.

Link turned around to see Darin flying around like crazy, his behind carrying a trail of smoke. Had it not have been for the deadly situation they were in, Link would have found the situation comical.

A roar downstairs brought him back to terms with the danger that they were in. The creature was obviously torqued at the fact that Darin and Link were escaping. Link suddenly heard the monster create a roar that echoed throughout the cavern, a roar that shook the earth in its wake…

This lizard was mad!!!

Link ran up the stairs as fast as he could as he heard the rumbling sounds of the creature's feet striking the ground at high speeds. He knew that, whatever that monster was doing, it couldn't be good.

Suddenly, Link heard a crash and the sound of crumbling stone. One look back down the stairs almost caused Link the freeze in terror; the monster was trying to climb through the stairs!!!

"This tunnel won't hold," Darin shouted after his butt was finally relieved of its burning sensation, "We have to get out of here, NOW!"

"Quit stating the obvious," Link muttered as they fled up the stairs.

Link was surprised that the creature behind them could move so quickly, while the stairs themselves were in a relatively small tunnel. However, Link had no doubt that the monster could dig its way through to the Hylian boy and his fairy, so he wasted no time in trying to escape as fast as he could.

Link almost thought there was no end to these stairs until he turned the last corner, where he found a door at the end of the wall. However, Link could see right away that they were in trouble…

The door was locked!

"What'll we do?!?" Darin screamed once they got there.

"I'm working on it!" Link hissed through his teeth. He looked back at the stairs; the monster hadn't turned the corner yet, in fact it had seemed to slow down. However, Link could still hear the creature making its way up the stairs, its claws digging through the stone as if the stone were made of butter.

Link dove through his weapons, but he couldn't see anything that would help him get beyond the door. He looked at his Slingshot, his Deku Sticks, his supply of food, his Ocarina, his Bomb Bag, his-

_Wait a second!_ Link thought.

Without a word, Link pulled out a bomb from his bomb bag. The bomb that he chose looked like the rest of his bombs; a round, blue sphere with a cap on top, a wick in its center. Link rubbed his fingers on the ultra-sensitive dust sticking to the wick, knowing full well what would happen.

It sparked. Link smiled as the lit bomb fizzled as the tiny flame on the wick made its way down into the deadly seeds of the Bomb Flower. Link suddenly realized that he was still holding the lit bomb, so he quickly placed it in front of the door, grabbed Darin, and hid behind his shield.

With a blast as loud as a thunderstorm, the bomb exploded, tearing the lock on it to pieces. Link quickly looked up, only to gasp in horror to see the monstrous lizard having passed the corner of the stairs. He watched the creature in fright as it took a deep breath.

Suddenly, Link had an idea. While the monster was preparing to spout a blast of flame, Link grabbed several bombs from his bag. He could feel the creature's breath starting to suck him backwards as it took its deepest breath yet, the monster knowing full well that its prey wouldn't get away.

It was then that Link tossed the bombs. The lizard's mouth was wide open when the blue spheres, their wicks alight, flew into its mouth. The lizard didn't know what to expect when it felt the strange projectiles strike the inside of its mouth and went down into its throat, but it did the only thing it could do…

It swallowed.

Link dove through the door as fast as he could. The monster, not knowing the eminent danger that it was in, took one final roar as it tried to burrow in Link's direction. Not wanting to face the explosion to come, Link carefully closed the door on the rampaging lizard, and ducked.

_**KAAABBBBLAAAMMMMM!!!!!!**_

The explosion rippled through the air like a shockwave, echoing through the chambers of Dodongo's Cavern like thunder. Although nothing went past the door, Link could tell that the monster was dead when he didn't hear the struggling that it would have made trying to get through the door.

Link was almost about to reach a hand for the door, when something hit him in the head. He turned around to see Darin angrily looking at him from his shoulder.

"Don't you dare!" he said, his sphere-like body glowing feverishly.

"Why not?" Link asked, his hand still reaching towards the door handle.

"You know very well why not," Darin said threateningly.

Link chuckled. "I was just kidding, Darin," Link said, "Why would I want to look anyway? That thing would have a big enough mess to give me nightmares for a week!"

"You forgot that it would deprive me of my lunch," Darin said, and without another word he dove into Link's pocket.

* * *

It heard the explosion ripple through the ground. _What kind of a creature could make such a sound?_ It thought, _Am I not the only one of my kind here? Is there another willing to challenge my right for supremacy?_

It sniffed the air with its gigantic nostrils. It could smell the scent of smoke, one made by the triggering of a deadly plant. It snorted, privately glad that it wasn't around to see the deadly things explode. It sniffed again, and caught the scent of blood. It almost thought that it was the strange intruder's blood, before he caught a totally different scent instead…

It was familiar…too familiar…

It almost roared with rage as it finally recognized the scent as the blood of one of its queens. _How dare that intruder?_ It thought, _I need those queens. Does it not know how long it takes for me to make them, how much pheromones I need in order to create them from the simple designs of my children?_

It rumbled deep inside. _There was no need to get so worked up about it_, it thought, _A queen is a queen, after all. I can make more, so much more. Soon, I will have another concubine, and she will help me breed an army that will take over this mountain, so that I may succeed where my father had failed._

It lay its head back down in its hiding place, its nose barely sticking out of its breathing hole. It hoped, deep inside, that the intruder would show its face in its lair; it would make a rather tasty snack…

* * *

The Dinolfos was furious. His troops, once in the hundreds, had been completely wiped out by the arrival of monsters that were supposed to be extinct. He knew for a fact that his master would not like it if he had failed, but the Dinolfos, bound by the magic that made him a slave, had no choice but to give his report.

As he silently made his way about, he noticed that some of the tunnels looked as if something big had dug through them. He decided to follow this strange trail, wondering what kind of creature could cause such damage.

Scorched walls and scratch marks helped confirm his suspicions; it was a Dodongo of some kind, though much bigger than the ones he had seen in the caves. Could there be a King Dodongo being bred somewhere in the caverns?

He made his way up what was once a flight of stairs, and a sudden stench of decay and death reached his nostrils. He almost made his way to the top, and as he passed the last corner of the stairs his eyes opened wide in shock.

A gigantic lizard-at least, what was left of it-lay dead in his path. The Dinolfos could tell that the creature was huge, with four legs and a long tail, but it was the oblong body and the splotches of skin that hung off of the walls that caught his eye; they were vibrant colors, signifying a reptile that was once heavily pregnant…

_A Dongorongo! It couldn't be_, the Dinolfos thought. _Doronongos are supposed to be extinct!_

There was no denying what the creature was, however. The monster was said to be a legend amongst legends, the supposed queen of the Dodongos. Only a few skeletal remains could be found by Goron and Lizalfos alike, and even then they were rare. They were thought to be a subspecies of Dodongo until it was discovered that they were merely female Dodongos that underwent a mutational change. What makes these creatures so dangerous was not that they were huge, but that their egg laying rate was at least six times the rate of an average Dodongo, which could mean only one thing…

The Dodongos were breeding; and not just regular breeding, but breeding an army!

Before the Dinolfos could react, a sudden flash of light filled the room. He turned around to see a bright ball of flame standing in the staircase, its flames burning with an unholy glow. The Dinolfos didn't have to ask to know that it was created by his master, the Pyromancer.

"_Report,_" the flame spoke.

"Master," the Dinolfos spoke, "My armies have been decimated. I have failed you. We could not find the ruby that you seek, nor could we convince the Gorons to give it to us by force. Someone managed to break in, and my forces have been destroyed."

"_Did this someone destroy all of your men?_" the flame asked impatiently.

"No," the Dinolfos replied, "Surprisingly, it killed only three, but my forces were already wiped out by a horde of Dodongos, which awakened before we could even search the caverns properly."

"_Of course they did_," the flame cackled, "_That was the point of my summoning you here anyway, to draw out the Dodongos from their hiding place so that I may be able to control them. However, things obviously didn't go as planned. I sense that the 'someone' that had attacked your men was also responsible for the mess behind you?_"

"I would suppose so," the Dinolfos replied.

"_Then it could be only the boy_," the flame said, "_He has to be the one responsible for all of this. That child is becoming a damn nuisance. It's too bad I wasn't with you or I would deal with your _Rashk-Vanaak _myself._"

Rashk-Vanaak? So it was true? The Green Warrior had come back?

"Master," the Dinolfos said, "What should I do?"

"_You will return to me at once_," the flame said in a commanding voice, "_You may have lost your men, but you still have your tribe. I will need them in the future, and as such I need you. I will transport you back to your tribe where you will begin conquering other Lizalfos for me to control, and raise yourself an army under my command._"

"Yes master," the Dinolfos said. He stood still while the Pyromancer would start to work his magic, but noticed that the flame was hesitating. "Master? Is there something wrong?"

"_Nothing_," the flame said, "_Let's get you out of here, Dreadslash. Perhaps if our luck would change the boy will be eaten by the little surprise in store for him at the end of the cavern._"

"I thought that you said that the boy must-"

"_SILENCE_!" the flame shouted, "_Do not back talk your master! Stand still. I will deal with you later…_"

The flame suddenly swirled around the Dinolfos with great speed, and the Dinolfos suddenly felt a feeling of being pulled at great distances to some far off place. He felt his body heat up from the effort, though he ignored the pain, knowing full well that it would be nothing like whatever punishment his master would come up with if the portal didn't work correctly.

And with that, the Dinolfos formerly known as Dreadslash was gone, disappeared without a trace, to some area far away from Dodongo's Cavern.

* * *

Link got a good look at his surroundings. He was in the same chamber as the one with the Dodongo skull, and he could get a good look at some of the decorations inside; he noticed that many of the pillars were made from the rib cage of the same Dodongo that once owned the skull at the far end of the chamber. The fact that Link was gazing at something so big made him feel incredibly small inside, and he shuddered to think about what lay beyond in the next part of the cavern.

"Hey Link, look at this!" Darin shouted.

Link looked over at where the fairy was gazing, and spotted a rock with a small inscription on it on the ledge. He read the ancient words, which said, "_As fire burns bright like the sun, so too does a chosen one. Light the giant lizard's eyes, and gaze inside to claim your prize_."

"What do you think it means?" Link asked.

"How should I know?" Darin asked, "I don't live here!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the Dodongo Skull," Link said, more to himself than to Darin.

"I think that we guessed that when it said 'light the giant lizard's eyes.' The question is, how do we do it?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out!"

The two of them walked on the ledge of the cavern. They made it to an incomplete rope bridge; at least, Link thought it looked incomplete, because there were sections of it that were detached to each other. Link carefully walked across the bridge, which didn't have any hand holds, and took care not to look down.

They were up to the first break in the bridge when they stopped. Link took the chance to look down; they were directly above the Dodongo skull, and as Link looked down he saw something amazing…

The gaps between the bridges were right above the Dodongo's eyes.

"Darin," Link said quietly, "Do you see that?"

"I sure do," Darin said, "Those eyes look like they've been scorched by something recently. I can't put my finger on what can make such a blast though."

"I can," Link said. Without a word, Link got out a bomb, and proceeded to light the wick.

"Wait a second!" Darin said, "You don't know how stable that skull is or not. You can't just drop that there!!"

"I think somebody put these gaps over these eyes for a reason," Link said. Without another word, he dropped the bomb down to the eye. The bomb landed perfectly in the center of the eye socket, its extra long wick guaranteeing a minute before detonation.

Link proceeded over the gap to the next bridge, and dropped the second bomb below. He was about to proceed with congratulating himself when he suddenly spotted something in the Dodongo's eye.

Whatever it was, it was glittering with the light of the bomb's wick, enough so that Link could see right away that it was special.

_Wait a second_, he thought_, I remember now…_

* * *

"_My daughter's birthday is coming up," the man said, "I heard that there is this really rare jewel that can only be found up on Death Mountain. The jewel is called a Dodongo's Eye. They are only supposed to be found in Dodongo's Cavern up at Death Mountain, and they are also very rare. If you can somehow get me one of those while you are up there, I will be really, really happy, and so would my daughter. Can you do that for me please?"_

* * *

Link's flashback caused Link to gasp in horror. It was no wonder that the jewel was called the Dodongo's Eye! And he had just tossed a bomb inside of the one place where to look for it!

"Uh-oh!" Link said.

"What is it?" Darin asked, hovering by Link's shoulder.

"I have to get down there," Link said urgently. Before Darin could stop him, a pair of black wings swooped down and struck them both.

Link screamed as he fell off of the bridge. Without thinking, he grabbed the closest thing he could on the way down; the Dodongo's eye socket. Hanging by his left hand, he quickly tried to right himself back up before glancing in the direction that he came from.

A small flock of Keese had come out of nowhere and was harassing Darin while he was hovering in the air. The bat-like creatures dove and swooped around the shadow fairy, though he did his best to fend them off. Link watched in amazement as the fairy used his magical abilities to reflect the blows that each Keese made, while landing some of his own with his Farore's Gust.

"LINK!" the fairy shouted, "Hurry up and get out of there! That thing's gonna blow!!!"

Link quickly remembered the dangerous situation he was in, and then did his best to get up. The hissing noise in front of his face indicated the deadly bomb was still lit, and was only seconds from exploding in a fiery rage. As Link poked his head deeper into the eye socket, still trying to climb up, he spotted the gleaming light reflected from something deep within the eye.

Without a word, he reached inside and started tugging with all of his might. The object he was trying to get was stuck tight inside of the eye socket of the long-dead lizard, though Link could feel it trying to break free with each tug.

"Link, have you lost your mind?!?" Darin shouted from above as he used his gust abilities to toss two Keese' heads together.

"Just a second!" Link grunted as he tugged harder. He could almost feel the glittering object in his hands start to give way as he pulled it out, though he could tell that it was still stuck fast.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. Link looked to see a blast of flame on the other side of the Dodongo's skull, indicating that the first bomb went off.

"Link…" Darin said in disbelief, "The Dodongo's eye has turned red!"

Link ignored his fairy, as the object in his hands had just started to come loose from the blast. He tugged with all of his might, pushing against the eye socket with his feet while tugging with his arms, all the while feeling the object becoming looser and looser in his hands.

Suddenly the object came out with a "_Shing!_" Link almost lost balance as he gazed at the beautiful object in his hands, a blue jewel with red veins. He gazed at the beautiful object in his grasp, and smiled.

"I've got it!" was all that Link managed to say, before something rather terrifying occurred…

The bomb went off.

Link was thrown clear across the cavern. He landed with a thud on the other side of the room, his body contorted in a very agonizing position.

"LINK!!!" Darin shouted as he saw his charge fall flat on his back. Without a word, he used his magic to get rid of the last of the Keese before he flew down as fast as his wings could carry him to the ground. He hovered for a second to where Link was lying flat, anxious as to what had happened to his charge.

"Link! Are you okay?" Darin asked as he hovered in anxiety.

Link suddenly coughed, and lifted up the beautiful jewel in his hand. The eye-shaped object glistened in the glow of the river of lava flowing at the bottom of the chamber. Link's eyes watered as he gazed at the beautiful rock in his hands.

"Still got it…" he groaned.

* * *

Karen couldn't sleep. All night she had been trying her best to get some rest, but a strange foreboding of someone in trouble, someone she cared about, kept her from getting a wink of sleep. She had only arrived back into the Kokiri Village a few hours ago, and had been given leave by Mido to get some rest, much to the dismay of many of the curious Kokiri begging to hear about her trip.

Although she appreciated the chance to rest, since she got back she couldn't stop thinking about Link. Ever since they met, Karen felt a special bond with the young Hylian, a bond that quickly brought Link up to the status of being a very good friend. However, since she got back, she couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen to Link.

It got worse whenever she dozed off. She would occasionally see Link in a feverish nightmare, usually with Link doing something dangerous, such as almost falling off of a cliff, or being baked alive by a blast of fire. Now, she was beginning to feel that something was horribly wrong, and that something would happen to Link very soon…

And unless she got help, she would never see her friend again.

She got up and sat on her bedside. The night air was calm and refreshing inside of her house, though it did nothing to soothe her mind of such worries. She felt that now was the time to get some help, and fast, before it was too late! She took out her Ocarina, brushed some dust off of it from the journey home, and began to play Saria's Song.

As soon as the notes rang clear, she felt a tug in her mind-no, two tugs, one being further away than the other-and she began to open up her mind to her new visitors.

_Karen, what's wrong?_ The familiar voice of Saria opened up into Karen's mind.

_Saria_, Karen began, _I think Link's in trouble_.

_What's going on?_ Another voice said in the echoing chambers of Karen's mind, _Link, is that you?_

_Who's this?_ Saria asked, surprised that there was a third voice communicating through the song.

_It must be Rose_, Karen said_, She's Link's best friend. He asked me to teach Link your song the other day._

_Karen, is that you?_ Rose asked.

_Yes Rose_, _it's me_, Karen said, _This is Saria. She's the Sage that Link was telling you about; the one who wrote the song we taught you._

_Hi Saria_, Rose said, _So, will someone tell me what this is all about?_

_Karen thinks that Link is in trouble_, Saria said, _I think she is having a vision. I'm not really sure what's going on, but I'm going to help her out. I think that, since you know Link, it might be best if you joined us._

They heard a gasp. _What happened? Is Link in trouble? Is he safe???_

_Calm down, Rose_, Karen said, _We'll figure it out in a moment. That's what this is all about. Let Saria do her work._

_Thank you Karen_, Saria said, _Now, I want the two of you to relax your minds. If the bond between the two of you and Link is strong, then I might be able to let you see what's going on with him. Maybe we can see what kind of trouble he's in. Now, relax your minds…_

Karen relaxed herself, and started to feel a sensation like she was in a dream and yet still awake. She closed her eyes, and then began to see stars and planets rushing by, and, suddenly, she was travelling across all of Hyrule. She was amazed at all of the sights she saw, some of them being nothing like the Lost Woods or the other places she visited, and soon she disappeared inside of a tremendous mountain that smoked into the sky. She was about to ask Saria where they were going when, suddenly, she popped into a tremendous cavern.

One of the first things she noticed was a tremendous skull of some gigantic predator, its eyes glowing red. She almost screamed as the skull's mouth began to open, but she calmed down when she noticed that it wasn't moving.

She then noticed the boy in green, lying on his back.

She almost screamed, thinking that Link was hurt, or worse, but when she saw the boy get up and laugh, she realized she had nothing to fear. A small tug in her mind assured her that Rose and Saria were with her, watching the young boy who all three cared about deeply. They watched as Link stood up and made his way to the gigantic skull, where they assumed Link would continue on his journey.

* * *

Link looked up at the tremendous behemoth head. He was quite amazed when the Dodongo Skull began to open up in front of them, though he could hardly believe it. The inscription said that if the eyes turned red in the Dodongo skull, Link could "claim a prize," though Link had no clue that the creature could actually have a tunnel leading from its mouth. He smiled as he put the Dodongo's Eye into his Kokiri Bust bag, and quickly headed inside.

The tunnel was quite long, though not without a lot of light. Link could feel the heat of the river of lava that flowed beneath the tunnel floor, and could see very well with the glowing light of the tunnel walls. He could tell, however, that the tunnel wasn't made by Goron hands, unlike the rest of the mines in Dodongo's Cavern.

When he got to the end of the tunnel, he was amazed to see several smaller tunnels all connected to the one he had entered. Darin hovered over by Link's shoulder, and was obviously amazed at the honeycomb-like passages of the tunnels. Link almost gasped aloud in amazement until he heard the growling noise of several, very large creatures.

Emerging from one of the tunnels was the head of a tremendous lizard, the same kind that Link had killed off with his bombs. The creature glared at Link menacingly, but Link could tell that it wasn't going anywhere. The creature's head was the only part of its body that could exit its tunnel, the rest of it being compressed inside. Link almost was about to wonder why it didn't attack, but a quick gaze about the chamber immediately told him why…

All around the chamber were hundreds of gigantic eggs, each about the size of a toddler. The eggs pulsed rhythmically in the glow of the chamber, and Link could almost swear that he could hear tiny squeaks and rustling within the eggs.

He was about to ask Darin where the eggs could have come from, but he stopped when he heard the gigantic lizard make a strange groan. With a sickening squelch, Link heard a strange "plop," and another egg descended from a smaller tunnel next to the giant creature. The egg was covered in filmy goo, and barely moved after it landed on the soft ground.

"Ugh…" Link groaned.

"So that's where those things come from," Darin whispered in disgust.

Link made a step closer, but then the creature growled menacingly. Link could tell right away that it didn't like the idea of intruders so close to its eggs.

As if in reply to the first lizard, several others poked their own heads out from different tunnels. Link could see that he was in trouble. At least five of the monsters were awake, glaring at Link from their tunnels. Link could see the frills on their heads pulse different shades of red and purple as they stared at him menacingly with their yellow eyes, as if daring Link to come a step closer to their eggs.

Link was about to back away when he heard a hissing sound. He looked down. The eggs farthest from the center were rustling frantically in the warm gloom of the cave, their shells starting to sport large cracks or dents. Now Link had no doubt that he was in trouble, because he knew that whatever came out of those eggs would be really, really hungry…

And he was a perfect meal for several hungry babies!

The first egg hatched, and a very gross-looking baby Dodongo poked its head out. It looked around with curious eyes, as if taking in the scenery of its birthplace, and its eyes steadily looked in Link's direction.

One look was all that the creature needed before its eyes began glowing with a frenzied pace. The creature squealed and quickly leaped from its prison, its grub-like body squirming as it jumped. Link barely had time to take out his sword to defend himself before the Dodongo was on him, the worm-like reptile attacking with a feeding frenzy in its mind.

Link managed to knock the little creature out with his sword hilt, and he tossed him back towards the other eggs. To his astonishment, as soon as the other Dodongos hatched, they attacked and feasted on their unconscious brethren with gusto. The adults did nothing to stop them, though their growls let Link know they were still untrustworthy of him being nearby, though the look in their eyes told him that they believed he was doomed anyway.

Once the monsters finished their meal, Link could barely see any signs of bone save for the top-half of the dead baby's skull. The Dodongos turned their attention to Link, and with nearly toothless mouths they squealed and made their way in Link's direction.

Link quickly stabbed a couple and tossed them back to the throng, hoping that they would be distracted by the promise of more meat. Though some of them did attack their fallen brethren, a large number of them were still following Link with bloodlust in their eyes. Link knew that he was done for unless he did something…

"FARORE'S GUST!!!"

Darin had flown out of Link's pocket, and launched his fabled attack at the mob of Dodongos. The reptilian grubs were tossed back like leaves in a tornado, and had all struck the side of the nest, right about where their lizard mothers were glaring at Link with frenzied looks in their own eyes. Link was just about to think that the Dodongos would attack for killing or wounding all of their young, when a familiar hissing sound approached his ears.

"Darin, get in my pocket!" Link shouted. The shadow fairy complied and barely managed to get inside of Link's pocket before the boy turned his back to the Dodongos and covered himself with his shield as best as he could.

In an instant, there was an explosion like Hell itself had combusted with its inner fury. In an instant, what was once a solid wall had completely caved in, and the entire floor started to crumble. Link couldn't even react when the floor beneath him suddenly disappeared, and he joined several dozen squealing Dodongos and five or six sprawling lizard mothers, down a very long drop. Link didn't even have time to scream before he struck the bottom and everything went black.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, while Rose, Karen, and Saria witnessed Link's sudden plummet to certain doom, another soul was witnessing Link's peril, one who wasn't truly aware of what she was seeing. In her room beneath her covers, Princess Zelda tossed and turned in her bed, her mind not allowing her to escape her fevered dreams. Deep inside, she could feel something within her cry out to Link as he plummeted to what was assumed was his doom, and only one thought echoed in her mind…

_Please be safe…_

* * *

Link groaned. He had a tremendous headache for the third time that day - or was it night? He couldn't remember any more. He first noticed that it was incredibly dark wherever he landed, though he realized that his eyelids were squeezed shut. Making what seemed to be like enough effort to lift ten bales of hay, he opened his eyes and looked around.

He made a small scream and backed away when he spotted what looked Like a baby Dodongo inches from his face. He blinked a couple of times, and sighed with relief. It was a baby Dodongo – was - its body torn up in a gross display of death. Link noticed that he was in a deep pit under the ground, and that the pit glowed brightly due to the presence of a tremendous lava pit in its center. Rocks that sunk beneath the liquid rock indicated that what was once left of the nest had come down with him. Several bodies of Dodongos covered the rocks before they descended beneath the heat of the lava, and several more squirmed and tried to escape as they were cooked alive before they sunk beneath the molten rock. The smell of overcooked flesh was almost too much for Link, and he looked away.

"Well, we survived," said a familiar voice from inside his tunic's shirt pocket, "Now where would you be without me?"

"Probably dead from eaten alive instead of dead from being trapped in a cave with virtually no exit."

Darin flew out of Link's pocket and hovered around for a few seconds, before looking back at his charge. "It does seem rather bleak," the fairy said, "but I suppose that it could be worse."

"Oh sure," Link said, "And how could that be possible; that the lava suddenly comes to us in a gigantic wave and smothers us in the heat?"

"Exactly!" Darin said, "You've got to stop thinking about the big stuff and be a bit more optimistic about things. Hey…are you okay?"

It was about then that Link noticed the pain in his right arm. He looked down at the limb, and realized that it had turned purple; plus he couldn't move it. He touched the piece past his elbow on his upper arm and almost screamed in pain, his eyes beginning to well in tears. He could almost feel two parts of his bone scraping against each other after moving it.

"Oh man," Darin said, looking down at the almost useless limb, "It looks like it's broken. We've got to get you to a doctor, and fast!"

"How?" Link asked, tears now starting to show up in his eyes from the pain, "Nobody knows we're down here. How can anyone expect to find us alive down here, especially since there's no way out?!?"

"Don't be silly; of course someone knows we're here," Darin said, "The Gorons will come in no time once morning comes, and from the looks of things there doesn't seem to be any more Lizalfos around, so they'll help out soon enough! Everything's going to be fine…"

* * *

_AAAARRRGGGHH!!!!_

It could smell it clear from its hiding place; the smell of burning flesh; the smell of singed loved ones. It could count its five concubines being eaten alive by the burning stones in his lair, as well as his entire newly hatched army gone to waste! _Whatever did this was going to pay_, it guaranteed itself.

It suddenly detected a now familiar and yet hateful scent. The intruder! It was here! It had to have done it, that foul misdeed that killed its queens and offspring, and now it would pay its misfortune with its life! Ordinary death was too good for the likes of it, but death by being eaten alive; now that was punishment!

And so, it began to rumble in its sleep. After all these years, he finally decided to emerge from his darkened lair after so long, and rid the world of the outsiders that dared try and murder his brethren…

At long last, it was finally waking up…

And it was angry!!!

* * *

The roar echoed throughout the chamber as if it was right next to their ears. Link did his best to cover them with one hand, though he couldn't block out all the sound as the roar caused the entire chamber to rumble and shake in protest. As it did, Link could almost see a piece of the wall on the other side of the lava pit start to crumble, though he thought that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

Wait…it _was_ crumbling. Link looked in shock as a huge hole in the wall opened up, the rocks and earth covering the spot crashing down onto the lair or into the lava pit. The rumbling stopped, though the hole was still there, gaping wide like a tremendous mouth waiting for something to enter…

Little did Link suspect that something would be coming out…

First, there was one tremendous crash, like a foot coming down hard onto the ground. That crash was followed by a second, and then a third, and then a fourth, until four tremendous footsteps began to walk in a deadly rhythm suggesting that the owner was a tremendous animal of gargantuan size. Link confirmed that possible theory as the owner of the tremendous feet poked out its tremendous snout.

At first, Link thought it was a King Dodongo, like the one whose skull decorated the entrance to the tunnel, but he soon found that he was mistaken. The monstrous beast walked like a tremendous lizard, like the Chameleons that a villager in Kakariko Village described that lived in the jungles of the farthest south. Crimson red and stone brown scales rippled with tremendous muscle as the monstrous creature walked out of its hiding place, and Link could see that the monster had four gigantic legs, each leg holding a foot with three powerful and sharp claws. The monster's body rippled with muscle, but not enough to hide the impressions of its gigantic rib cage. Past the gut and the hind legs was a tremendous tail which ended in a whip-like fashion at least as long as its body. The monster had several spines sticking out of its back and tail, along with a tremendous horn on its snout.

What struck fear into Link's heart, however, was the monster's eyes, which glowed red-orange with a frenzied gaze that pierced deep within Link's soul, almost paralyzing him on the spot. The monster was gazing full out at Link with its slit-like pupils, and Link could tell right away that it wasn't happy.

It wasn't even angry at all…the monster was furious!

Link heard the tremendous beast growl from deep within its throat, the noise echoing in the cavern like a church bell. Its snout swelled and contracted with each tremendous breath, and Link could almost swear that he could see smoke emerging from its nostrils. Its lower jaw sported a tremendous pair of fangs, each glistening in the glow of the lava and dripping with saliva at the prospect of a scrumptious meal.

"By Din's Fire," Link whispered.

"Nothing in creation should have been able to spawn that!" Darin said before diving quickly into Link's pocket.

The monstrous creature roared in its furious rage. Link took a quick step back, though even at the distance they were he knew it would be useless. A creature that size should easily be able to overtake him, though Link was hoping that it would be slow enough that he would be able to outrun it if he had to.

He was wrong. To his astonishment, the creature quickly trotted, then made a flying leap on the lair floor. It tucked in its front and back legs, its tail, and its large head, and began to roll at great speeds on the solid ground of the lair. Link ran as fast as he could away from the monster as it rampaged, quickly closing the gap between itself and Link.

Thankfully, Link didn't have to worry. The monster didn't even reach him, for once it was about to turn the second corner of the lair before running over him, it span out of control and crashed into the cave wall, leaving behind a rather big indent. It uncurled itself with ease and got back up, turning itself in Link's direction. It began to crawl on all fours in Link's direction, going slow but gaining enough distance to reach the boy within less than a minute.

Link almost thought that the gigantic Dodongo would snatch him up but he was wrong. Instead, the tremendous reptile took a tremendous breath, strong enough that it almost sucked Link in as it did. Link barely managed to move, but lost his balance and fell flat on his back.

Thankfully he did, because if he hadn't, the monster's breath would have burned him alive from the knees up. Link could almost feel his hair burning from within his cap as the flames passed only a foot away from his virtually unprotected body. He almost thought that the moment wasn't going to end, that eventually the monster would aim its breath downward, before it finally stopped.

By instinct, Link rolled to the side, and almost into the lava pit. Seconds after he landed the monstrous Dodongo rolled right over where he was merely moments earlier, intending on squishing or pulverizing the young boy in green. Link watched as the giant lizard crashed into the wall on the other side before it twisted around and faced Link again.

Link knew he would be no match for a repeat performance if the Dodongo breathed fire again; it looked smarter than the other Dodongos here, indicating that it would expect Link to fall over, and it would aim wherever Link possibly could be. He had to find some way to stop the creature from using its signature move.

He then remembered the other lizard back at the staircase; how it was no match for bombs. Though this giant of giants would probably have less of an effect of a bomb were to somehow wander into its throat, it would be enough to probably injure, or at least stun, the monstrous beast.

Link pulled out a bomb with his left hand, and did his best to light the wick while still holding it. It wasn't long before the monster began to take in its deep breath, its head pointed down in Link's direction, exactly what he wanted.

Link tossed the lit bomb straight at the Dodongo. To his and the monster's surprise, the Dodongo swallowed it whole in one big gulp, the deadly missile entering its stomach cavity in no time. Before either could react, the bomb exploded due to contact with the Dodongo's stomach acids, and, with one mighty yelp, the monster fell stunned.

Link could only stand there, surprised that his idea actually worked. He stood there for at least about 15 seconds before Darin poked his head out and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill the darned thing!"

Before Link could even draw his sword, the monster got up with a tremendous groan. Link didn't even have to look at the monster to know that it was time to run, and run he did. The Dodongo made a mighty roar before trotting after Link at full speed, its jaws clamping shut just inches away from Link's behind.

Link managed to make a full jump to the right before the monster could get at him again. With another mighty crash, the Dodongo hit the wall at full force head first. The monster shook its head in a daze, before turning its head in Link's direction, taking a quick breath, and then launching a tremendous fireball straight at the fleeing boy.

Link barely managed to dodge the ball of flame as it struck the wall, and he could feel several burning sensations along his body. He glanced to see that his tunic had managed to get on fire, as did several areas of his skin on his legs and left arm. Quick as a flash he jumped down and did a quick roll on the ground, killing the flames, before getting back up, ignoring the pain in his broken right arm.

He barely managed to get another bomb from his bag as the Dodongo took another deep breath. Link managed to toss the bomb without lighting the wick this time, though the results were the same. The monster swallowed the bomb, made a yelp as its payload exploded, and then lay stunned.

This time, Link was ready for it. He got out his sword and charged at the monster, managing to drive his sword deep into the monsters neck. He could feel its blood as it oozed from the wound made by his sword, the dark liquid gushing out quicker than milk in an open bottle. The giant Dodongo roared in pain and fury, and quickly did its best to get up.

The problem for Link was that his sword was still stuck to the creature's throat as it got up. Hanging on with his left hand for dear life, the monster picked both Link and his sword up as if they weighed nothing at all, though the way that the monster's blood poured on his body indicated that the creature did not like the fact that it had a cling-on on its neck.

With a savage growl, the creature began to shake its head about furiously, with Link still holding on for dear life. The monster roared in pain and anger as it tried to get Link off, but to no avail, because Link was sure he couldn't get off himself. Giving up, the monster began to run as fast as its giant legs could carry it, and Link's entire body jarred with each tremendous footstep that the giant Dodongo made. He felt that he couldn't take it much longer, but something deep inside told him to hang on tight.

The monster's wound was really big now, and Link could see that soon his sword would come off altogether the way it began to slip from the creature's neck. He wasn't sure how or why he did what he did next, but, with his still broken right arm protesting all the while, he used his free hand to grab a bomb from his bag, and swung it up and into the huge hole on the creature's neck.

That did it. Link couldn't hold on any more. As the monster careened to a stop, Link fell off easily, landing with a thud and pinning his broken arm. The Kokiri sword plunged into the ground by his side, and Link could tell that this was the end.

As if to contemplate its victory, the Dodongo took a step back, and made a savage roar of victory. However, as it tipped its head up in praise of its newly caught meal, the bomb in the hole on its neck managed to slip inside his esophagus and down a small tube next to his wind pipe…

A tube that led to the organ in a Dodongo's stomach responsible for making fire!

Now, nobody, not even the Gorons, could tell you how a Dodongo makes fire. What science can tell you is that they have a separate chamber connected to the diaphragm and the lungs, which stores hydrogen and methane gasses created while digesting its food. That gas is created at birth thanks to bacteria in its gut that help digest its usually unchewed meals. During the first 20-30 years of a Dodongo's lifespan, an enzyme released by the liver as soon as it is dead causes a reaction that ignites the flame organs, causing it to explode. Though the enzyme is lost after it grows, the gas in its belly can still be very deadly if something manages to get inside to ignite the organs, which is why all Dodongos are legendary for having flameproof stomachs, lungs, and throats.

You can imagine what would happen when a lit bomb gets inside.

With a tremendous explosion, the Dodongo let out a tremendous roar, one of sheer pain instead of fury. Link wondered why, but his thoughts dispelled it once he spotted the tremendous hole in the creature's stomach, and the flames creeping up its body. He could tell that there was no way for any animal to survive such a blast, not even if they had enough armor to act as a castle wall!

The Dodongo, still alive, looked down at Link in disbelief. Link almost thought he could see anguish in its eyes, as if it didn't live up to some reputation or image in its mind. As if to defy death, the monster tried to open its mouth to swallow Link whole. Link managed to role aside as the creature missed. The Dodongo tucked its arms and legs over the hole in its gut and rolled, as if to try and run Link over. It bounced off of a corner, and silently sank into the pit of lava below, never to be seen again.

As if by some miracle, the lava began to freeze over, as if some enchantment caused by the Dodongo had sealed it up. The monster tried to roar once more while its body began to bake from the inside out, and then was completely sealed in death within the rock. Only its eye poked out from the lava, an eye that seemed to still stare at Link with the same frenzy as it did in life before it glazed over in death.

Link smiled, happy that his mission had succeeded. However, he suddenly felt very dizzy and tired, and the pain in his arm was unbearable. He knew it wasn't safe, but he couldn't help but feel tired as he laid his head back to rest.

Several shadows descended from above, but he didn't care. He accepted whatever death was awaiting him; in fact, he looked forward to it if it would stop the pain. Whatever creatures they were, he just hoped that they would get it over with, and end his life soon.

His last memory before blacking out was the sound of voices, and a brown and rough hand covering his eyes…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh my gosh! I sure hope that Link is okay, don't you? What do you think Rose is going to think of Link now that she has had the chance to see him in action? What about Zelda? And what's the Pyromancer going to do now that his plan to get the Spiritual Stone has backfired? Hmm...I can't really think of an answer to that one (or maybe I already have...you never know...).

Since this is my longest and most awe inspiring chapter yet, I think I'm going to take a break on posting chapters for a couple of days (No, don't worry; it doesn't mean that I won't be writing any more; believe it or not, this chapter is about a week old. I still have at least four more chapters waiting to be posted, but I like to write some to make sure I have many more ready for posting in case of writer's block or something). This will give you guys enough time to wonder what's going to happen to Link now that he has defeated probably the toughest boss he's ever beaten as a kid!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (you'd better; it took me a heck of a time to write it!), and I hope that you can be patient for a couple of days before I post more!

-Kerian


	25. Chapter 8, Part 1: Uncertain Times

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 8: Uncertain Times, Part 1

* * *

Link felt sore all over. No, scratch that; he _was_ sore all over. He felt like he had been hit by a horse, and then a rampaging bull following after. The way that his arm felt sort of guaranteed such a notion, though the tightness in his skin on his arms and legs made him feel rather confused about what had happened while he was out.

He didn't feel like he was eaten. Crud, he could have felt worse for all he knew. In fact, with the soft soil on his back, he couldn't have felt more comfortable.

He suddenly remembered that there wasn't any soil in the Dodongo's Lair; rather, it was really more like dirt and rocks, or probably even dust, but not soil. So why did he feel like he was lying on something as soft as a mattress?

He decided to open his eyes to get a good look around. About ten feet up, there was a stone ceiling. The ceiling was rather low for it to be the cavern; then again, seeing as it wasn't hot anymore, how could it be the Dodongo's Cavern? He could see several familiar paintings of Gorons in dance, some of them holding up rocks or hammers, and he could also see several jars scattered on the rock floor of where he was apparently staying. He realized that this could only be one place…

With a gasp, he sat up, only to wish he hadn't. The headache that he received followed by the pain in his arms and legs was enough to knock him back out, so he lay back down again. He took a good look at himself from where he could see in his position. His arms and legs were covered in tight yet comfortable bandages, and his right arm was in a rather tight sling. The feeling of having his bones brush up against each other was gone, though his arm still hurt. Certain areas of his skin felt itchy, like they were attacked by swarms of mosquitoes and left open to them before they were carelessly brushed off. He couldn't scratch them because of the stiffness of his bandages, but it didn't take a genius to see that they were protecting his burns.

A noise off to his right caused him to turn around from where he was lying down. The familiar silhouette of a Goron was standing in the doorway, his mouth curled in a big smile.

"How are you doing, Link?" the Goron asked.

Link recognized the voice right away. "Gongoron!" he said weakly, "Boy am I glad to see you!"

The guard smiled. "It's good to see you too, Link, especially after what had happened earlier. You wouldn't believe the surprise we Gorons had when we heard the all too familiar sounds of Dodongos inside of our caverns. It was enough to drive us silly. Big Brother Goro-Link had declared it a state of emergency, and quickly had as many of the most able Gorons as possible get inside the caverns to help you out. It wasn't until after the big explosion that we realized you were deeper inside than we thought, and you wouldn't believe our surprise to see that you defeated an Emperor Dodongo in such a manner! Oh boy; that story will be talked about for quite some time to come, I can promise you that!"

"Wait," Link said, "That thing wasn't a King Dodongo after all, was it? Then what was it again?"

"I can see that you remember some of the stories we told you about your great grandfather before you set out," Gongoron said, "Yes indeed, that was no King Dodongo, but something much worse. A King Dodongo may be large, at least 50 feet long, and enough strength to level a village if they need be, but they pale in comparison to the might of an Emperor Dodongo, the rarest of the rare of their kind. They can only be born once every 1,000 years, and when they do a great campaign of Dodongos follows in their wake. They are ruthless monsters that redefine tyrants, and are probably even nastier than even, dare I say it, Ganondorf ever could before he was imprisoned! Oh boy, you should have seen the look on Goro-Link's face when he heard the news; he almost permanently turned into a sand color! Ohoho!"

"Warra-Link! You okay-okay!"

The familiar face of Biter peeked around the big body of Gongoron, his cute snout curled into a lizard-like smile.

"Hey Biter!" Link said, "How are you?"

"Much better-better, now see Warra-Link safe-safe," Biter replied, "Me heard you big-killa giant nasty-nasty Dodongo! You brave warrior, Warra-Link. Me proud be good-friend!"

"Thanks Biter," Link said with a smile.

Biter was about to say more, but quickly backed aside when two more people creeped inside the small room; one was an old Goron, whose head was covered with a small, turban-like hat. Link guessed that this was the doctor.

The other was none other than Goro-Link, leader of the Gorons himself.

"Link," the big Goron said, "I'm glad you are okay! You gave us quite a scare there. You've been asleep for at least two days!"

"Two days?!?" Link asked in alarm.

"Yup," the Goron leader replied, "Though you didn't give anybody more of a scare than me. To think that there were Dodongos in that cavern still, and right under my nose! I wouldn't have sent you in the cavern alone like that had I have known, though I am glad you turned out okay. The way you dealt with that Emperor Dodongo makes me feel proud to hold the name of your great grandfather in likeness to yourself. Yes indeed!"

Two days? Link had no idea that he could sleep for that long. Of course, he had no clue that creatures as big as Dodongos could exist before a few days ago either, and yet he was almost killed by several different kinds, ages, and species all within a single night.

It was then that he noticed someone missing within the group of people to see him.

"Where' Karnak?" Link asked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He would if he could," Goro-Link said, his eyes bent down in shame, "But I couldn't get him in."

"What?!" Link almost shouted, "He came and helped you guys in your time of need, even rescued me from a fate worse than death, and yet you don't allow him into the city to see me?!? Is this because your hatred for each other is so deep you won't even allow a peacemaker in your midst if he's from the other side?"

"I didn't say I didn't allow him in," Goro-Link said, his eyes looking as if both his pride and his feelings were hurt, "I said that I couldn't. We Gorons welcomed him in with open arms, but he refused. He said that he needed solitude until you were ready to move on, and that he needed to meditate. He even refused to enter the village for meals and sleep, though I couldn't understand why. He's been said to have been seen living off of the insects, berries, and other wild animals on the mountainside, and has refused to come near the village entrance for more than several yards."

Link was surprised. He didn't expect the Dinolfos to act this way. He wondered what could keep him from coming near, unless…

"I would like to see him," Link said.

"I'm afraid not," the Goron doctor said, "You are in no condition to move about right now. Your burns may have healed up a little, but your arm is still in fragile condition. If you were to move any more than your little outburst in getting up, you might break it again, and possibly ruin your arm permanently. I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

"Then ask Karnak if he could come," Link said, "Tell him that it is urgent. Use the excuse of me being injured if you have to. I need to see him."

* * *

Karnak was easily disturbed, showing his reluctance of meeting Link easily. He slowly walked into the room where Link was resting, and looked down at the bandaged boy with a sad look in his eyes. Everyone else had left the room out of Link's request, because he felt that their talk had to be alone.

The Dinolfos sat upon a rock seat, brushing his cloak of dust, and setting his staff down on the floor.

"This had better be good," Karnak said, putting on a mask of annoyance.

"Karnak, I have to ask you something," Link said, "Why is it that you are distancing yourself from me, even though you and I both know that you are as good a friend to me as the Gorons?"

"I beg your pardon?" Karnak said in disbelief.

"You heard me," Link said, "Why is it that you are staying away from me, when I still consider you a friend? You've saved my life, and helped the Gorons keep their food source from enemies, which is a big thing indeed. So I'll ask you again; why are you distancing yourself?"

Karnak looked as if he was about to deny what Link had said, but then sighed with grief. "I feel that I am responsible putting you in the danger that you've been through the past few days."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, "It couldn't be helped. I knew the risks when I took on the Lizalfos and the Dodongos and won, so there's no need to-"

"Link, look at yourself!" Karnak said angrily, "You could have been killed or worse, and I am to blame. You should have gone in there with help, and yet I kept to old traditions of my kind and had you go on alone, possibly to face dozens of Lizalfos. The Gorons wouldn't help you either, because they thought that there were only a few of their kind in the cavern, but I knew for a fact that there were more than several dozen inside, and I kept quiet about it!"

"What?" Link asked.

Karnak sighed again, and then took a deep breath. He spoke up, "Your great grandfather, the Hero of Time as he is called by your people, was called a different name by my kind. He was called _Rashk-Vanaak_, the Green Warrior. We considered him a bold and respectful enemy, and throughout our kind stories of him defeating our warriors and the minions of Ganondorf had spread both fear and admiration for this simple Hylian, the Fleshed Ones as we call them. Some have stepped up to stating that he was a god in Hylian form, though many of the veteran warriors knew better. We still respected him out of pride that he was a warrior greater than us, and to even catch a glimpse of him was an honor.

"I had once received a vision that Rashk-Vanaak would return one day after his death, that he would lead our kind in glory in our darkest hour, and unite us, even if it is a select few, with our former rivals, the Gorons. The vision was enough to stir me to travel to the lands beyond my own, and I soon began to learn the words and customs of your kind. My knowledge was enough to fill a book, but I still couldn't find out more about the prophecy.

"That all changed about a week ago, when a party of travelers left the land that was called 'Lon Lon Ranch.'"

Link's eyes went wide. Karnak had seen him and his family when they had left to Hyrule Castle Town, and he didn't even know it!

"Imagine my surprise when I saw a boy in green riding a horse alongside one of the carts filled with supplies and children. I brought the question to the spirits of the earth, those forever bound beneath it from the curses of war, and my suspicions rang true; the one who I had considered a rival and an equal, the Rashk-Vanaak, had indeed returned; or so I thought.

"I brought this finding to the Shadow Claw tribe, the same tribe of Lizalfos that had attacked the Gorons not too long ago. I gave them my knowledge, plus the rumors of the strange Seven Sorcerers that has been going on amongst the suspicious townsfolk below, and they threw me out. They accused me of being a 'lover of Gorons,' and sent me away. Not long after, a man in a hooded cloak, his eyes bursting with flame, came to the Shadow Claws and cast his spells on them, making them his slaves.

"I knew that I needed help and fast, so it surprised me about a day or so later when I saw you on that ledge with young Biter at your side. When his father was about to kill you, I swiftly came to your side, knowing full well that your survival guaranteed the destiny of our people.

"I believed that, if the Hero of Time's blood truly ran through your veins, you would be invincible and would not need any help in defeating several Lizalfos warriors. My sending you alone was a mere test to see if you truly were who I suspected you to be, though I should not have had any suspicions to begin with.

"You can see now how much of a fool I found that I was when I discovered that you were in over your head, that while the Shadow Claws had lesser numbers than before there were Dodongos deep within the caverns. Had I have known that ahead of time I would have gladly fought along your side, but I found out too late. This is why I had been so distant from you these past two days; because I feel that it was my fault if you had died, thinking that you would be invincible, when I forgot that you are still a boy, and you are not your great grandfather. I guess that what I am coming up to saying is this; can you forgive me?"

Link was rather perplexed by all of this. Did Karnak really feel that strongly? Sighing, he looked up at the Dinolfos shaman, whose head was hung low in shame. "Of course I forgive you," Link said, "I won didn't I?"

Karnak looked up, and smiled.

"That was beautiful."

Link and Karnak both looked around at the strange voice. It wasn't until Link felt a familiar rustle in his pocket that he realized who it was.

Darin poked his tiny body out of the pocket, and hovered above Link and Karnak's heads. "Is it morning yet?" he asked with a yawn.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Link said in annoyance, "I trust that you slept well?"

"Not as well as I hope you did," Darin said, looking down at his charge, "You gave me a scare there, buddy. It isn't every day that my charge goes unconscious because of extreme injury."

"Well, get used to it," Link said, "Once I'm able to get out of some of these bandages, we're heading down the mountain again."

"Down the mountain?" Karnak said, "You would go so soon?"

"I still have unfinished business," Link said, "Once I get the second Spiritual Stone I have to get going. I still have one more to go."

"You can't go just yet," Karnak said, "I still feel indebt to you after I sent you off to your doom, and I feel that it's my responsibility to make it up to you for it."

"Karnak, I said that I forgave you," Link said, "What more do you want?"

"To your kind it's forgive and forget," Karnak said, "Nevertheless, I still feel that I owe you something after what you have done." He sat in thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I've got it," he said, "Once you've gotten the Goron's Ruby, I want you to follow me up the mountain. There's someone I wish for you to meet."

"Not more climbing!" Darin said, more out of concern than of dread, "Link can't even climb with his arm, so how do you expect us to get up there?"

"I'll carry him if I have to," Karnak said, "Besides, we Lizalfos know of secret paths up the mountainside that even the Gorons wouldn't dream of. We'll be able to get up there, don't you worry about that."

"If you say so," Link said, "But I still have to get the Spiritual Stone first."

"That may not take as long as you expect," Darin said, "If I know Gorons, they never go back on their word. Trust me; Big Brother Link will probably give you the stone, and probably more since you got rid of that Dodongo for him."

"Alright," Link said with a yawn, "Boy, beating giant lizards really knocks it out of you. If you don't mind, I think that I'll sleep a bit more."

"Sleep on then, little one," Karnak said. And without another word, he left the room.

* * *

Zelda paced her gardens for the fourth time that morning. Ever since her dream where she witnessed Link fight the monstrous creature – a Dodongo, according to old records – she had become restless and concerned for the young boy. She barely even got a chance to know him, and almost right after she met him she sent him on a wild goose chase to recover three Spiritual Stones before the Seven Sorcerers could get their 'hero' to find them himself and open the gateway to the Sacred Realm, so that Ganondorf could be freed to rule the world once again.

If the feelings she had for Link were true, like Naru kept telling her that they were, then she vowed that when Link returned she would get to know him better.

She couldn't really explain it; in fact, she didn't even think that she wanted to either. All she knew was that she deeply cared for Link, deeper than anyone else in her life; almost deeper than her own father.

_Oh mother_, Zelda thought, _what would you do?_

As she paced, she heard footsteps approaching. She turned around gracefully, almost expecting it to be Naru, but was surprised to see that it was one of the servant boys from the castle. The boy bowed rather sweetly, and then looked up at the princess with eager eyes.

"Your highness," the boy said, "I have a message from your guest, Prince Vaati."

_Not him again_, Zelda thought, _If this is another putrid attempt at a love letter then I'm going to puke._

She shrugged off the thought, and replied, "What is Prince Vaati's message?"

"He wishes to see you in his quarters, your highness," the boy said, "He is requesting your council on something important. Shall I escort you?"

She sighed. "If he insists. Certainly, you may escort me along with my nursemaid. Naru!"

The Gerudo leapt from her hidden balcony as graceful as a cat, and strode to the princess's side. The boy was almost taken aback from the sudden appearance of the 24-year-old girl leaping from out of nowhere, but he dismissed it and led the two women way from the garden.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked.

The boy glanced back in surprise, but quickly and expertly hid it, returning to his servant-like appearance. "My name is Mike, son of Garon," he said.

"Have you been working here long?" she asked.

"All my life, your Excellency," he replied.

"Then I have something to ask of you," Zelda said.

"Oh?" the boy asked, slowing down to allow the princess to come close to his ear.

The princess whispered, "I don't trust Vaati one bit. Do me a favor; if he or his men try to do anything that you think is the least bit suspicious, don't hesitate to tell the guards. This is a very important mission that I am instructing of you. Can you handle it?"

The boy's chest swelled up with pride. "With my life, your grace," he said.

"Good," Zelda said, "Carry on."

The boy walked with a little bit of a spring in his step as he walked the two girls down to prince Vaati's chambers.

"Well," Naru said quietly, "That was very well done, princess."

"You think so?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily rank it as being worthy of a Gerudo warrior," she said teasingly, "but it'll do for a princess of Hyrule."

"Thank you," Zelda said. The two of them followed the servant boy as he led them on to the room of Prince Vaati the Wind Mage.

* * *

Prince Vaati had never felt more relaxed.

Reclining in his newly built armchair worthy of kings and with enough cushions to satisfy a Zora King, Prince Vaati couldn't have been more comfortable. Having just finished probably one of his better meals since arriving to the kingdom of Hyrule, he had never expected to enjoy himself so much in such a short time. There was probably only two other things in the world that would give him such satisfaction, though one was more obvious than the other; and while one involved scheming into the grand scheme of things, the other was a more "physical" enjoyment.

He decided, however, that now wasn't the time to reflect on the enjoyments of the past. Today, he hoped to win the heart of a gullible princess, so he needed to keep his thoughts as cleared as possible. _Besides_, he thought, _such thoughts mentioned in a conversation might scare the pretty lady off. Wouldn't want that, would we?_

There was a knock on the door. Now the musings would be done, and the time to act would begin…

"Yes Drakis, what is it?" Vaati asked nonchalantly.

"The princess and her bodyguard here to see you, my lord," the armored man replied.

"Well don't just stand there gawking like some idiot," Vaati said soothingly, "Let them in, and do hurry."

Without another word the door opened up. Vaati smiled within himself as he watched the beautiful Princess Zelda, followed by her nursemaid, the rather attractive Gerudo woman – _What was that wench's name again?_ – though the boy he had asked for was nowhere to be seen. It was probably a good thing that his men were keeping the boy preoccupied; otherwise, the boy might cause trouble, and Vaati certainly didn't want any trouble.

"Welcome to this humble abode, princess," Vaati said, standing to give probably one of the most regal-looking bows that he could muster, "And welcome to you as well, humble Gerudo warrior. My, my, two attractive young ladies in my presence. I could just fluster with pride in looking upon such adorable ladies."

He gave off one of his winning smiles. As he expected, the Gerudo woman was unaffected, and neither was Zelda. In fact, if Vaati would guess right, the girl would probably be trying to keep herself from making a face in disgust while looking at his face. _This could be good_, Vaati thought, _I love it when girls play hard to get._

"You asked for my council, Prince Vaati?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Vaati said in mock surprise, "I almost forgot why I asked for you. And here I am thinking that you came just to see your future fiancé. Of course, where are my manners? Here, let me pull you up a chair, your highness."

With the grace and speed of a gazelle, he had the two girls sitting on two chairs he had made just for them; one with a cushion-like style fitting a princess, while the other being the firm chairs specifically made for Gerudo Warriors; both of which he had moved over to them without even having to get up.

Returning his magical winds to his fingers with style, the prince looked down at the two girls from his chair. He smiled as he gazed down at Zelda, looking into her eyes. _Not nearly as pretty as mine_, Vaati thought, _but they'll do when the time comes._

"So," Vaati began, "Here I am coming from the land of Minikus, hoping to make a treaty to the kingdom of Hyrule official by taking its lovely princess as my bride. However, silly me, while I asked the king and the townspeople what they thought, I forgot to ask the most important person of all. This is why I brought you here, young Zelda…I want to know exactly what you think of me being your future husband. I am asking you, as a man and not a prince, would you accept my hand in marriage?"

_What do I think of you_, Zelda thought, _I think you are the lowest of scum. While your outsides are cute, I can see deep within your heart, and that heart is rotten to the core, just like your master. And no, I would never accept your hand, not even if you were the last man on earth! I hate you, Vaati, and I hope you get sucked away on one of your own winds!_

Of course, Zelda was just thinking. Had she have said that herself, not only would Vaati be offended, but her father would as well. In the end, not only would she be lectured by her father, the King of Hyrule, but the marriage would take place as planned from the beginning, and she would have nothing to say about it.

"I'll think about it," was her reply, "Though I can't say that I enjoy marrying a man that I have only just formally met a few days ago. If you were in my shoes, I suppose you would feel the same."

"Actually," Vaati said, "If I were in your shoes, I would die to marry a handsome of a man as me. Besides, I believe in something known as love at first sight. Wouldn't you know the feeling from somewhere your highness?"

_You have no idea_, Zelda thought, reflecting on her feelings with Link.

"Anyway, thank you for your time," Vaati said, "Forgive me if I bored you. I would hate to bore any audience that would be living with me for the rest of my life, would you?"

Zelda didn't say anything. She curtsied lightly to the prince, with Naru bowing regally beside her, and the two walked off as straight as they could. The servant boy followed, a little upset that he didn't get to go inside to see the famous room of the Wind Mage, but still proud to be appointed a job by the princess.

"Well, one thing's for sure," Naru said after they went a distance away, "He's certainly full of himself."

"A little too full if you ask me," Zelda said, "To think that that…that…_monster_ actually had the gall to ask me permission to undergo an arranged marriage! I hope that he gets hit by a dung cart and gets carried all the way to the desert to rot!"

"Well," Naru said, "I wouldn't say that. Getting taken to the desert on a dung cart is too good for the likes of him."

The three made their way back to Zelda's chambers, though they didn't see Vaati gaze at them from far off using his magical powers. He smiled to himself. _She's got spirit_, he thought, _but one night between the two of us and that spirit will become my own! Look out Zelda, because Vaati's going to get you!_

He cackled wickedly and slammed the door to his room, preparing his crystal ball for yet another report to his associates.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Well, that little run in was...interesting. I wanted to get a chapter where Vaati tries to either get Zelda to like him or erase doubts of him being an evil person, in which both would end up going "blop!" Vaati will continuously mutter to himself about breaking Zelda's spirit, (though I plan on having that backfire someday. muahahahahahaha!!!)

Hopefully after that day's worth of waiting you guys will enjoy this chapter...this one might be short, but I am planning on expanding the overall chapter length to 4 and 5,000 words instead of the original 3 and 4,000. Hope you enjoy it!

-Kerian


	26. Chapter 8, Part 2: Uncertain Times

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 8: Uncertain Times, part 2

* * *

Link stood at the head of a tremendous group of Gorons, all of which were sitting on the floor of the bottom-most level of the city. They had all gathered together to attend Link's ceremony as one group, though Link couldn't really understand why a ceremony was needed for the Gorons to give him their Spiritual Stone. Big Brother Goro-Link said that it was to be a surprise, though Link couldn't really tell why.

Just behind him towards the front of the group of Gorons was Karnak, his body covered by his black cloak. In front of him, sitting on his lap, was Biter, the tiny Lizalfos doing his best to keep still while still gazing and taking in all of the sights from his viewpoint on Karnak's lap. More out of respect than of fear, the Gorons gave Karnak a wide enough berth for him to sit comfortably, though some of the more curious youngsters sat close enough to gaze at his tail or at the ever curious Biter on the shaman's lap.

The low murmur in the crowd wasn't loud, but it was enough that it sounded like a hive of buzzing bees. Link wondered when the ceremony was about to begin when Goro-Link stood up in front of his tunnel entrance and raised his hands for silence. As soon as everyone caught sight of the Goron leader, the murmur quieted to an almost deafening silence.

"Today is a special day in Goron history," the chief of the Gorons said, "It is a day that we will always remember as a day that we recognize two important occasions. The first of these two important occasions is the recognition of a young boy who, against all odds, rid our mines of deadly Lizalfos and terrifying Dodongos. He has gone against some of the mightiest creatures that our kind has ever known, and we thank him for not only being a hero to Gorons, but being a friend to our people."

Everyone cheered. Link couldn't help but blush. Darin, who was hovering next to his shoulder, smiled brightly at his young charge, proud that Link was living up to the reputation of his great grandfather.

"And now, the second occasion," Goro-Link said, which immediately caused a silence, "I would like to give Link the honor – nay, the privilege – of becoming our Sworn Brother. With this pact, he becomes an honorary Goron, and will be honored amongst Gorons as his great grandfather, of whom I am honored to be named after, has had before. Link, please step forward."

Link got up, and stepped up to the big Goron leader. The Goron smiled down at the Hylian boy.

"Link," he said, "Will you repeat these words…and by so doing become a sworn brother to the Gorons?"

Link hesitated for a moment. Accepting this title would be a very big privilege, though he wasn't sure that he really deserved it; after all, all he really did was kill a Dodongo that was as big as a castle, and he was going to get the Goron's Ruby to go with it…

Still, the title was a big one, and a very big honor. How could he refuse?

"I accept, Chief Link," Link said with a small bow.

Goro-Link smiled. "Then repeat after me," he said, "I, a humble man of Hyrule, hereby swear that I will treat any and every Goron with respect as they would to me. Any Goron that I see that asks for aid, I will give it to him or her freely and without remorse. I will come to the Gorons during any crisis if called upon, and in return the Gorons will come to me for aid if I call upon them. The Gorons are my brothers by pact and blood, as I to them, and as such I swear to become a Sworn Brother!"

Link repeated the speech word for word, barely even stumbling on any of the words as he did. When he was finished, the Gorons cheered louder than before. Even Karnak and Biter cheered along with them with equal strength, though the Gorons were quite shocked when the Dinolfos made a squawk like a bird during his cheering.

"And now," Goro-Link said, "I will not forget the last part of the job. For accomplishing the great task that I have given you, Link, I give you the Spiritual Stone; the Goron's Ruby!"

The chief raised his hands in the air. In a flash of orange and white light, a fist-sized object appeared in his hands. Goro-Link lowered the object in his hands, and handed it to the boy in green. Link gazed at the object with awe as the pretty jewel flashed in the glowing light of the village.

While the Kokiri's Emerald was a beauty that seemed to be alive, the Goron's Ruby was a rougher kind of beauty. It was a single stone wedged between a V-shaped golden casing, which clung to the ruby as if they were both mined from the same vein. The beautiful rock shimmered with an inner fire, as if symbolizing the very heart and soul of Death Mountain.

Link couldn't help but lift the beautiful object to the light, letting its glow bask the Gorons and himself within the red rays reflected from the ruby's flawless surface. The Gorons could only stare at the beautiful object, their eyes reflecting the dancing light of the jewel.

"Thank you, Sworn Brother," was all that Link could manage to say.

"No, Link," he said, patting a hand on the boy's back with the gentleness of a father to a son, "Thank you."

* * *

"How much longer?" Link asked for the third time that day.

"Have patience, young one, and we will reach our destination sooner than you think," was always Karnak's reply.

"Boy, Warra-Link, you sure complain lot-lot!" Biter said innocently.

"Mind your manners, Biter," Darin replied back.

The four of them had been travelling since about an hour after the ceremony. Link had the doctor's permission that, so long as he didn't do damage to the arm, Link would be able to travel as long as he got plenty of rest soon afterwards. Karnak had wanted to leave sooner, but the doctor would have no part in it; either Link rested before the journey, or he didn't go at all.

Gongoron and Goro-Link wished the young boy farewell as he left for his journey up the mountain. Gongoron was particularly disappointed at seeing Link go, though he gave Link a rather light hug (light for a Goron, though not exactly bone breaking for a Hylian) when they said goodbye. Link knew he was going to miss the Goron guard a lot, though he promised that he would return someday.

"Don't forget to keep your bandages from getting too rough," Gongoron had passed word from the doctor, "and don't forget to change them every other day."

"Thanks Gongoron. I'll miss you, buddy," Link said.

"Take care of yourself," Darin said while hovering by Link's shoulder.

"I certainly will," Gongoron said, "I'm a Goron; we pride ourselves for staying tough. We'll miss you!"

"Bye!" Link said as they walked on, following the Dinolfos and Lizalfos up the mountain trail.

* * *

They walked up for quite some time. Some of the paths that Karnak chose were a bit steep or rugged, and Link could barely tell whether or not they were on a path at all. The Dinolfos knew quite well where he was going, though the going was slow compared to what it would be like making a straight climb up the mountain's vertical surface.

Link's arm voted that option right out of the way, making the going much more difficult. Link would occasionally stumble, though he never lost his footing. Biter scurried along as easily as if it were a flat surface, and Karnak, though he wasn't exactly a spring chicken, made the way up almost just as easily. Darin hovered by Link's side, making sure that the boy didn't stumble and land on his broken arm, occasionally giving him words of encouragement as they climbed.

It was about midday when they reached the top. Link felt rather sore, but he knew he would be okay compared to how he felt yesterday. After catching his breath, he looked around.

Karnak had brought them to the lip of a tremendous crater. Link could only guess that it was the famous rim to the volcano itself, though Link hardly knew what was on the other side. The sound of the wind in his face told Link that they were really high up, and his ears, which felt like they could pop any second, confirmed that suspicion.

As they both walked, Link suddenly heard a squeaking noise. He almost thought that it was his imagination, until he noticed the tense look in Karnak's eyes. Link silently drew his sword with his free hand, preparing himself for anything that might happen.

The squeaking noise continued. Link peered around in the rocks, looking for the origins of the strange sound. He couldn't put his mind to it, but he could almost swear that he heard that sound somewhere before…

As he poked his head behind a rock, he found out why. Right next to the rock, tucked away between a corner of rocks, was a large egg. Link almost thought that it was a Dodongo egg, but there was something different about this one. Instead of being sandy brown or the color of rot, this egg was a vibrant, crimson red with golden stripes and veins. The sight of such an object was beautiful, so beautiful that Link could almost swear that the shell was almost made of jewels.

The squeaking continued. Soon, a crack began to form on the egg's surface. Karnak and Biter stuck their noses over where Link was looking. Though Biter was perplexed at the beautiful egg, Karnak seemed rather nervous.

"By the gods," he said, "Is that what I think it is…?"

"What kind of an egg is it?" Link asked.

"If that's the kind of egg that I suspect," Karnak said, "then we shouldn't get too close. I've seen what kind of parents that egg can have, and they wouldn't be too happy to see their loved one so close to danger."

"It is too bad that this egg had to lose parents of such devotion."

The three turned at the sound of the strange voice. When Link looked up, he was amazed to see, perched on a rock just above their heads, a very large owl. It looked down at them with eyes that seemed to belong to a soul far wiser than he seemed. Link didn't know how it was possible, but he could almost swear that those eyes seemed to reach deep within his soul.

"Kaepora Gaebora!" Karnak said in mild shock. The Dinolfos made a quick bow to the large bird. "I had no idea that you were still around, old one. How do the seasons fare for you?"

"They fare just fine," the owl said, "though I can see that they probably fared me more than they have you. I take it your spiritual journey to the lower lands has been a success?"

"More than you know," Karnak said. He drew Link forward using one of his large claws. "This is Link. I take it you know his ancestry by first glance."

"Indeed I do," the owl replied. It ruffled its feathers as if in excitement. "The boy looks much like his great grandfather indeed. It's almost as if the Hero of Time himself came back to life and walked the earth again."

"You know my great grandfather?" Link asked in surprise.

"Indeed I do, child," the owl said, "I knew your grandfather ever since he first walked out of the Lost Woods as a boy a little less than your age. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Kaepora Gaebora, owl of the ancients, and a former lord of the skies." He chuckled. "I would still be lord of the skies today, but alas age has finally caught up with me, and I am not as powerful as I once was."

Link was amazed. If this owl knew his great grandfather, that would make it probably more than 100 years old. The way that the owl stared at him with its wise eyes seemed to confirm that it might be even older than Link can imagine.

"Now then," the owl said, hopping down from his perch, "Let's take a good look at what you've found." He flapped down from his perch, and landed with a thud on the rocky ledge. Link guessed that the owl was at least the size of a fully grown man in height alone, though its wingspan could possibly be much larger.

"Ah," Kaepora said in surprise, "I see that you've found yourself a Helmaroc Egg. Such creatures are rare to find, and rarer still are they to be found clean of blemish or taint."

"Taint?" Link asked.

The owl nodded, and poked its big beak towards the egg. "Helmarocs were amongst the many creatures that were once native to Death Mountain, though they have become an endangered species…for obvious reasons."

"What obvious reasons?" Darin asked as he hovered by Link's shoulder.

"Helmarocs were amongst the many creatures that Ganondorf had under his enslavement during the imprisoning war," Karnak replied, "When he was imprisoned, the Helmarocs that were under his control died out, while the rest were hunted down due to their involvement in the war. They had it worse off than the Lizalfos…"

"That's very true," Kaepora said as he gazed at the egg, "Helmarocs were also controlled by undead magic; those that were killed off in battle were risen again by Ganondorf's hand. When the magic holding them in place died out, many of the undead Helmarocs spread a disease that killed off much of their kind. There are very few left alive today, though the ones that are usually guard their territory very carefully. I wonder what one of their eggs could be doing so far from a nest…"

Suddenly, with a squeak, the egg hatched. Link looked with amazement as the tiny beak of the baby bird poked out, followed by an eagle-like head. Brown and golden plumage covered the creature's face and neck as it poked out from its egg. It immediately began squeaking, as if begging for food right away.

Kaepora sighed. "Ah, the miracle of life," the owl said. He reached his left claw into his feathers and brought out a rather dead-looking hare from within the folds of his plumage. The Helmaroc chick greedily feasted on the carcass, and looked up at Link and Kaepora with shimmering eyes.

"It seems to like you," the owl said to Link, "I think that such a glorious moment deserves a song, wouldn't you?"

"A song?" Link asked.

"Why yes," the bird said, "You have an Ocarina, don't you?"

"Yeah," Link said, "But I have a sling on my right arm. How can I play when I can't even move my arm?"

"Simple," the owl said, reaching into his feathers yet again, "You teach yourself after you get better. I have a feeling that this song will help you someday."

The owl pulled out a rather dusty-looking piece of parchment, rolled up like a scroll, and tied by a red ribbon. Link took the piece of paper with his free hand – he sheathed his sword when he found the egg – and looked at it as best as he could. Realizing that he couldn't even open the darned thing without his hand, he quickly put the piece of paper inside his Kokiri Bust Bag.

"Now then," Kaepora said, "I'll take care of this young one for a while. I do not wish to intrude on your business, so I'll let you three be. But, before you go, I would like to ask you something my boy."

"Anything," Link said, looking up at the big bird.

"You see," the bird said, "I'm not that good with naming things, though I can remember names as old as time itself. I would like you to name this young bird for me, if you may. I have a feeling that its parents aren't going to be coming back for it anytime soon."

Link pondered for a few seconds, before coming up with a decent name. He came up with one that would fit the bird very well, especially one that would probably need courage throughout its life.

"Farore," Link said, "Farore should be its name."

If owls could smile, Link guessed that Kaepora would be beaming right now. "A fine name it is," he said, "Why not name a young one such as this one after one of the three goddesses? Brilliant, my boy!"

Link nodded his thanks, and followed Karnak and Biter towards the cliff-face of the mountain.

The Shaman wandered about for a while, though Link had no idea what the Dinolfos could be looking for. Karnak peered over rocks, rummaged through the dirt and soil of the mountainside, and even started tapping his staff on the wall as if in search of something. Every time he made a tap with the skull-topped piece of wood and metal, the rock wall would make a clanging noise that swiftly echoed away on the ledge.

"Um, I hate to be the fairy of obvious questions," Darin said, "but what are you looking for?"

"An entrance," Karnak replied, "An entrance to someplace of great importance."

Link looked around for any sign of an "entrance," but all he could see was the rock face of the mountain. "I don't see anything," he said.

"That is because the eye can be deceiving," the shaman replied, "If you are equally as eager as I am to see what I speak of, then make yourself useful and start poking around for anything unusual."

Link sighed, and unsheathed his sword. He began poking and striking the rock with the flat end of the blade, making sure not to scratch it up as he did. The recognizable clang of metal on stone reverberated through the mountain as he and the Dinolfos did their work.

Suddenly, as Link struck another part of the rock, he almost gasped when the sword suddenly pierced through the rock. He tugged it out as best as he could, and when it did finally manage to leave its newfound sheath he checked the sword's blade. He sighed with relief to discover that there were no scratches on the old blade's surface.

"Ah," Karnak said, "So you managed to find the entrance. Excellent. Quickly, take out one of your bombs, boy."

Link did as he was told. He got out a bomb, and instinctively lit the wick. He placed the explosive right by the spot where his sword had dug through the ground, and backed away.

They got quite a distance away when the bomb exploded. Link was amazed to see the rocks part to reveal a mighty cave in the side of the mountain. The cave was dark, its entrance penetrating deep within the mountainside.

"Wow," Darin said, "Who knew that something like that could be there?"

"I did, for starters," Karnak replied, "I just forgot about its location in my old age. This is the place that you must go to, young Link. Inside, you will meet someone of great importance to you. You must go alone, as this is your destiny and not mine."

"Can I come too?" Darin asked from where he sat on Link's shoulder.

"Of course," Karnak said, "Certainly the charge should go nowhere without his faithful guardian!"

"We'll be back soon," Link said as he headed for the cave.

"Don't worry," Karnak said as they left, "We'll be waiting…"

* * *

Link walked through the strange tunnel as it led deeper and deeper into the mountain. Darin followed close behind, his bright glow from the sphere of his body allowing Link to see quite a distance, even though they had left the daylight of the outside quite a while ago. Link almost thought that they would end up in the crater of the mountain already, though somehow they just kept going in one straight direction.

When the tunnel finally ended, Link looked around in amazement. The cavern that the tunnel ended in was built beautifully as if it were made by angels; no rock or stone entered the entrance of the cave, but instead there were marble floor tiles, some of them with shining metal pieces acting as decoration. To continue, the cavern seemed to open up, as if it had no existing walls whatsoever. Everything seemed to be bordered off by what appeared to be falling droplets of water, though Link could see that they were almost like droplets of light. Water and light fell together as one in this strange place, which Link could only guess was some kind of a fairy fountain.

The big difference, however, between this fountain and the only other one he had seen before, in the Lost Woods, was that there wasn't a fairy in sight…

Well, save for Darin, of course.

As Link looked around, he noticed the absence of the little creatures flying about as being rather disheartening, though he could tell that this fountain, for some reason, was much more important than the first one he had visited. As he looked around, he walked towards the middle of the "fountain," which seemed to be connected to a drain, and noticed something strange on the floor.

The recognizable symbol of the Triforce shone in gold on a purple background at the foot of the fountain. Link tried to picture where he saw that symbol before on his trip to Death Mountain, when he remembered the rug in front of Goro-Link's door. In order to get inside, he remembered, he had to play a rather special song…

He got out his Ocarina, and proceeded to play Zelda's Lullaby. When the song was finished, he looked around, hoping to see if someone or something would show up in the glowing light of the fountain.

When nobody came, he hung his head in disappointment, and proceeded to leave.

"Where are you going, little one?"

Link jumped in surprise at the giggly, adult voice. He turned around, and was shocked to see a giant adult woman, her body positioned in the air as if she was lying on an invisible bed, looking down at him from a short distance above the fountain. She had rose colored hair in several ponytails, a rather beautiful face and body, and she was clothed in, strangely, a garment made of leaves and vines; though what surprised Link the most was the fact that the woman had two tremendous pairs of fairy wings on her back. She winked at Link from her "perch" in the fountain, before hovering down towards Link's level.

"Hello, child," the woman said in a soothing voice, "I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I have something for you."

Link had no idea what a "Great Fairy of Magic" was, but he could tell that it was a big title. He stood up straight, hoping to look as presentable as possible with his broken arm.

"You do not have to tell me your name, child," the Great Fairy said, "I know very well who you are, and who's blood runs through your veins. I have once had the honor of helping your great grandfather many times in the past, and now I shall do the same to you."

"You want to help me?" Link asked.

"Hush child," the fairy said, "and listen well. You have the air of greatness about you, a greatness only known as the power of magic. In the battles you have faced in the past, you have faced many impossible odds, with only your wits and your sword to guide you. However, you have now seen that battles are not without sacrifice, as it has been with your arm, and with your friend, the fairy called Navi."

"How did you know about that?" Darin asked.

"I know many things, child," the fairy replied, "including her relationship with you. Know this; there should not be anyone that you can be more proud of than your mother, as she was proud of you when she was alive. She saw your capability to do what is right over what is wrong, and that you were able to endure your continuous abusing from the other fairies as a child. You should have no doubt in your mind about what your mother thought of you before her death, and what she still thinks of you in the life after the next…"

Darin was speechless. Link noticed that the fairy's hovering was a little slower paced, though from the look on Darin's face he could see that, past the grief, a burden of some kind seemed to disappear.

"Now," the fairy said, "I have something to give to you, young Link. Though I cannot interfere directly with the ways of mortals such as yourself, I can help guide you down the right path to your magical abilities. Do you wish to learn of the powers of magic?"

Link nodded.

"Then relax your mind, and focus your thoughts to this goal. Magic is a fickle element. Only those with enough determination and strength can even hope to gaze on such power, let alone have a chance to grasp it, and mold it to their will. Through your blood ties, I can see that there is much magic within you, so you must open up your mind and allow it to flow through your body. Do this, and your first steps to magic will begin…"

"What shall I do?" Link asked.

"The first step to magic is to learn how to access its power," the fairy said, "I want you to focus on one thought, one emotion, something happy or sad, whatever you choose. Be warned, however, that the emotional state that you choose to summon your magic will be the state that it follows, which may have grave consequences in the future."

Link did as he was told. He thought about what kind of emotion he should have. He didn't exactly feel happy at the time, nor did he feel sad or angry or anything else. There was only one thought on his mind; determination.

Deciding that whatever inspired his determination to get his job done would be the perfect emotion, he nodded that he was ready. The fairy began to weave a spell, speaking in a strange language that Link couldn't understand, though her words were as smooth as silk and seemed to feel as if spoken by an angel from heaven. Link felt the soothing and caressing words flow through him, as if they could enter the very blood in his veins.

Suddenly, Link felt a very exhausting, and yet very exhilarating, surge of power within his body. The feeling of ecstasy and happiness coursed through his body so much that he couldn't help but twirl himself around and raise his hands in triumph. Though he had no clue what was going on, he had never felt so good in all of his life, almost as good as…

Rose's face popped into his mind to match the feeling within his body.

He suddenly shook his head. Where did _that_ thought come from? What did Rose have to do with this situation right now?

He pondered about this confusingly for a second before the Great Fairy's giggle brought him back to her attention. He gazed up at the beautiful spirit as she hovered in the air.

"Your magic has been awakened," she said, "Though it is small, your ability to access your powers should come with barely even a thought. It shall come to you whenever you wish it, though in small amounts. I can tell you, however, that it will greatly improve some of your sword techniques."

"My techniques?" Link asked.

"When in battle, you can use magic as an advantage against your foe," she said, "With your powers you can call upon the Twister Gale, a mighty magical attack that requires both sword and magic as one. By using this trick, you can master a spinning attack that can take out many foes at once without even a scratch if the situation calls for it. This is my gift to you, Link; as the ability to accomplish this feat will be useful in the time to come."

"Hey!" Darin said in annoyance, "Don't I get something?"

"Not right yet, Darin," the Great Fairy replied, "However, I can give you both some valuable information that both you and Darin can use. I have a sister who lives not far from the castle walls. Perhaps you could meet her sometime. I am sure that you both will benefit from such an acquaintance.

"Thank you, Great Fairy," Link said. He bowed low to the mighty spirit, and quickly walked back down the tunnel from whence they came.

"You know what this means?" Darin asked.

"Not really, except for the obvious," Link said, "What do you think it means?"

"It means that my potion rations are going to be cut short from now on!" Darin grumbled.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: I decided to give Vaati and Zelda a break in this chapter, focusing more on Link instead. I wanted to have Link meet somebody like Kaepora, but since virtually everyone else has had a legacy recently, I wanted to add someone a bit more familiar. What better way than to use Kaepora once more? I think that Kaepora will take the role of a wise an ancient mentor for the time that Link gets to see him, though Link will only experience him a couple of times in this story (as far as I know). I'll try and come up with a reason why he's lived for so long.

By the way, I've noticed that people have started to look at this epic a little less than usual because of my breaks in between posting chapters. I have some grave news to tell you guys. Due to some school and personal issues I am going on hiatus on this epic for a relatively short while (Don't worry, I'm not stopping at all. I don't want another writer's block like I had with Power of the Cordakah; I'll keep writing whenever I have time). Don't expect another chapter after this one for probably a week or so, though I can guarantee that I will not have anything to do this summer, so I will do nothing but book on this story. Thank you all for being appreciative fans, (and if you aren't a fan, for at least getting this far into the story. lol).

By the way BeautifulSinger; thanks for the review. That was very touching. :)

-Kerian


	27. Chapter 8, Part 3: Uncertain Times

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 8: Uncertain Times, part 3

* * *

Link walked through the long and dark tunnel back to the outside. He was almost blinded by the light at the end of the tunnel, but his eyes adjusted to the light a little quicker than he assumed, and the pain soon vanished.

When he reached the end, Karnak, Biter, and the giant owl, Kaepora Gaebora, were waiting for him. Though the trip back and forth was much shorter than he believed, Link couldn't help but think that he had missed them a lot, even though the whole process inside and out took about an hour.

"Well," Karnak said, "that was quite quick. I didn't imagine that you would get done so fast."

"What are you talking about?" Darin asked, "We've been in there for about an hour or more. Was it supposed to take longer?"

"An hour?" Karnak said in disbelief, "You've only been gone for about ten minutes! How could you have been gone for an hour?"

"Never mind," Link said. He was already getting a headache from thinking about being in someplace for so long and yet not much time having passed in the other side. "So, what's been going on since we've been gone?"

"Well," Karnak said, "I believe we've found you a way down."

"Shouldn't we go back down the way we came?" Darin asked.

"Easier said than done," Karnak said, "especially with Link's current condition. Paths made by Lizalfos are usually faster going down than up, and it requires the claws and muscle of one of our kind in order to do so. Link would be incapable to get down the path even if he was in a healthy condition, much less with a broken arm."

"That is why I volunteered to fly you down," Kaepora Gaebora said.

"Wait," Link said, "You want to fly me down the mountain?"

"Exactly," the big owl said, "Seeing as Karnak cannot get you down suitably, and with your broken arm, I thought it would be best to take you down myself. I may not look like a spring chicken, but these old wings can get the job done almost as well as they did in my youth!"

"What about Farore?" Link asked, "With you gone, nobody will be able to care for him-"

"Actually, it's a her," the owl corrected him.

"Well, still," Link said, "We can't expect to leave the little thing all alone. Who's going to take care of her?"

Link bent down to pet the feathers of the newborn Helmaroc chick. The tiny bird cooed in appreciation as Link brushed her feathers like she were one of the farm animals back at Lon Lon Ranch.

"That is where Karnak comes in," Kaepora replied.

"I have a small cavern a little ways down that acts as my home," the Dinolfos explained, "It isn't much, but there's enough room for me to take care of both Biter and the egg-chick for a time. I will keep her safe until Kaepora returns for her. She'll be quite content with me."

Link sighed with relief. He almost thought that they were going to leave the Helmaroc behind all alone, but he chided himself for even thinking something as silly as that.

"Now that the situation has been taken care of," Kaepora hooted, "It's about time to go. I want to get down to the village before nightfall. Hurry up and say goodbye, Link."

Link sighed, this time with regret. He barely even had a chance to be with his friends and do things together, and now he had to say goodbye. It really hurt him inside to have to leave Death Mountain behind to return home, though Link knew that he had a mission to accomplish, and that if he didn't complete it, the fate of the entire world might be at stake.

Karnak noticed the sad and disappointed look on Link's face, and smiled. "I know that it is hard to say goodbye," he said, "but you must remember that no matter where you go, we shall always be your friends. Whatever perils you face or whatever evil attempts to conquer you, know that we will always be with you, in spirit, fighting by your side. We will always be there for you."

"Yes yes, Warra-Link," Biter squeaked, "We be always there with you; fight alongside, yes, yes!"

Link smiled. "Thanks Biter," he said. He hugged the little Lizalfos, who hugged back appreciatively. "I'll miss you little guy."

"I'll miss you too, Link," Biter squeaked.

Link suddenly had a thought. "Biter," he said, "why do you always call me 'Warra-Link'?"

Biter looked up in confusion, but Karnak quickly explained for the young Lizalfos. "It is a title given by young Lizalfos to warriors who have done great deeds. It is considered polite to call a great warrior, shaman, or even an elder with the title 'Warra' in front of his or her name. Biter calls you this because you saved his life, and, even though he is only a few years younger than you are, treats you with all the respect of an elder."

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. He was amazed with the fact about how big of an impact he could make on people, even when he only knew them for about a day or so in his life. He wondered who else he had managed to impact in the world before now.

Darin flew out of Link's pocket. "Well, it was nice knowing you guys," he said, "I sure hope that we can see you again in the future. I'll sure miss you!"

"Likewise, young magi," Karnak said in reply.

"Bye bye, Warra-Darin," Biter said, "Me miss-miss you too!"

A moment of silence passed on between the five before Kaepora hooted anxiously, "Well, what did I say about getting there before nightfall? We should be gone by now. Let's hurry up, toodle-pip!"

Darin said nothing more as he flew back into Link's pocket. Link stood up, shook Karnak's scaly hand, made a final farewell to Farore, and walked over to Kaepora Gaebora, who was rustling his feathers in anticipation.

"Now, I suggest that you brace yourself," Kaepora said, "and for Hyrule's sake, don't look down! I don't want you to squirm and make this flight too difficult for me to handle."

"Aren't I going to climb on your back?" Link asked.

"Good heavens, no!" Kaepora said in astonishment, "I am an owl, not a horse! I'm going to carry you with my talons. Now, hang on!"

Before Link could protest, Kaepora had grabbed his shoulders, and took off with a tremendous whoosh! Link screamed as the great owl, his talons gripping him tightly over his shoulders and under his arms like a set of shoulder braces, flew quickly over the ledge and down the mountainside. Link quickly reached up and grabbed the bird's legs on instinct, making sure that the great bird didn't drop him. He quickly closed his eyes, hoping that the situation would be over soon.

Link opened his eyes on accident, though he was glad that he did. As Kaepora flew, Link got a chance to see many different sights of Death Mountain and its beautiful landscape that Link could never get a chance to see while climbing on foot. He felt the rush of wind in his face, which was, in a sense, kind of like while he was riding on Epona, rushing into the wind.

The big difference between Kaepora and Epona was that Kaepora was carrying Link in the air!

Watching the owl carry Link down from the mountainside was Karnak, looking proudly on as the boy who helped ease his troubled soul fly back down to the lands below at the foot of the mountain. He was glad that his purpose, to help guide the boy, who was destined to bring peace to his people and to the Gorons, on his incredible quest to help accomplish his great journey. Though Karnak could tell that this boy's journey was far from over, he was glad that he had succeeded in aiding with a small part in this boy's quest.

"Godspeed to you," Karnak spoke in the wind, "Rashk-Vanaak."

* * *

Vaati was rather pleased with himself. He had barely been within the castle for a week and things were going very smoothly. He was so dumbfounded that the Hylians had proved to be oh so more gullible than he could even imagine, to the point that the King was treating him as his equal in royal affairs. His smooth tongue and love of culture made him a huge hit with the King's court, and the ladies found him even more popular every second. It was almost to the point that many of the wives of the Nobles would have made instant affairs in their relations just for a few minutes with the prince of Minikus.

Had Vaati been in the mood, he would have gladly obliged, but for now he was busy.

Vaati knew that he had to keep most of his party-going emotions on a low key for his visit to pay off correctly. The other Sorcerers counted on him to do his job correctly, and if he didn't the Seven Sorcerers would become the Six Sorcerers quicker than he can cast a wind spell. He may like to enjoy new experiences, but dying certainly wouldn't be one of them, especially if it was slow and painful just like the other sorcerers would want it.

Vaati heard his guards scuffling just outside of the door. Knowing what went on in that castle it probably was just another maiden looking for a chance to gaze upon the handsome looks of the prince. He scoffed. Very few people should get a chance to enjoy his beautiful looks; himself, and, of course, his bride to be.

At first he didn't like the idea of forcefully marrying some brat who was half of his age and probably still wet behind her ears. However, the fact that she had a beautiful ancestor who was said to have passed on her looks to the girl, not to mention her status in royalty, caused Vaati to reluctantly accept the assignment given to him by Malgannis, the Chaos Mage and leader of the Seven. However, after glimpsing Zelda he could say that he liked the young girl's petit looks, and he couldn't help but imagine what that girl would look like once adulthood came into her grasp…

He shook it off with a sigh. Malgannis had mentioned that even he, Vaati, the Wind Mage, would probably end up being stricken by Zelda. However, he had to allow the Chaos Mage to achieve his end of the bargain, and do what he had to with the princess, before Vaati had the lass all to himself. By that time, her spirit would be broken enough that, given time, Vaati would turn her into someone more obsessed with him than any of the lowlier maidens in the castle could ever hope to be.

He chuckled slyly at the thought of making Zelda his own, when, without warning, darkness started to cloud the room. Vaati recognized the magic immediately; he cursed himself for not setting up proper wards to help him detect it sooner. He quickly cast a silenting spell on the door and the windows, got out his crystal ball, and gazed at the swirling mass of dark magic inside.

In the ball's center came the face of a very stern-looking man, his dark hair hanging in greasy locks on his head. His tan skin was covered in small scars received from many battles and many more dealings with the chaotic magic of his arts. He stared at Vaati with hollow, black eyes, which glared at the Wind Mage with a chaotic mix of emotions, each flashing on and off within the eyes of the dark man as if he couldn't make up his mind on what he felt.

"Make your report," he said through the crystal ball.

"Yes, lord Malgannis," Vaati said, taking a slight bow to the man in the crystal ball, "Things are exactly as you predicted. The men in the castle seemingly have no idea that we plan on staging an attack against them. My hold on the court's popularity is great; they would never suspect someone like me to lead the attack and open the door for them all!"

"What of the girl?" Malgannis asked, "Have you succeeded in winning the girl's heart? Is she ready to become yours to take yet?"

"Not exactly," Vaati said, signs of nervousness on his face. Malgannis was the only person in this world that he truly feared, so run ins like this were times that he displayed the coward within himself; something that he didn't enjoy. "I tried to act as if I were friendly to her, but I've been watching her, as you have been asking. She seems to suspect us. I have mentioned this before to the others, though I believe now more than ever that she could know something about us. It was probably the reason why she sent that one kid that the other sorcerers have reported to have seen near the Spiritual Stones."

"Damn the royal family for their history with Psychics," the chaos mage hissed, a cross between a human-like snarl and the hissing of a big cat or a lizard, "We'll have to break her spirit, somehow, in order for us to claim our prize, though we will deal with it when the time comes. For now, you make sure that everything is ready for the upcoming battle. I have ordered the Frostmancer to get the troops prepared for when the attack begins."

The dark clouds began to envelop around the Chaos Mage's face. Vaati quickly tried to stop the leader from leaving. "Wait!" Vaati said, "What about our pawn? Will he be ready for the final part of the plan soon?"

The Chaos Mage laughed as the clouds began to enfold across his face, enveloping him within the smoke and blackness of his magic. He managed to say one last thing to Vaati before his magic was cut off and the link broken between him and the crystal ball.

"Don't worry," he said, "Our pawn couldn't be doing any more perfectly…"

* * *

Link and Kaepora had flown on for about several hours into the mid-afternoon. Link managed to get a chance to glimpse at many different sights all across Death Mountain, getting a chance to view the world from a new perspective above with the clouds. He even got a chance to see the entrance to the Goron Village before Kaepora flew on out of sight. It wasn't until he noticed the ravine and vallies below that he realized how high up they were.

Kaepora made sure that he went at a moderate speed so that Link wouldn't get uncomfortable or sick, though at the last hour before sundown he increased his speed somewhat so that he could reach the bottom of the mountain. Link and the owl didn't talk to each other during the flight down, though the reasons why were obvious; with all of the wind and the fact that Link was loosing feeling in his shoulders because of Kaepora's tight grip, he wasn't sure that he could manage to talk anyway. Darin didn't seem to mind, because he was huddled up in Link's pocket, fast asleep without worry or care.

They finally landed on solid ground just a quarter of an hour before the sun set. Kaepora allowed Link to sit down and rest his shoulders, grooming his wings as he waited. Link finally got up and got a good look around where they had landed.

They weren't very far from Kakariko village, though they still had about twenty minutes worth of walking. Link was amazed at how far they got in such a short amount of time. It took Link almost half of the entire day for him to get as far as Kakariko Village to the Goron Village, and just as long to get to the top of Death Mountain. What would have taken Link a day or two to accomplish only took a few hours for Kaepora to accomplish by flying. Link secretly envied the giant bird for his capabilities; he wished that he could fly like that someday.

"This is as far as I can take you," the owl said, "I am afraid that, being an owl, I am subject to hunters who would love my feathers for a trophy in their homes. Seeing as they expect to find me around nightfall, I wanted to get you down here and get back up the mountain as fast as I could before sundown. Forgive me for the swiftness of it all, but I believe that now is the time to say goodbye."

"Okay," Link said, still panting a little bit from the trip, "Goodbye then. Take care my friend, and thank you."

"No, Link," the owl said, "Thank you!"

Without another word or an explainationt as to the strange goodbye, the bird took off, quickly climbing up with the dwindling air currents of the mountaintop as fast as his wings could take him. Link admired the grace and speed of the owl in his old age, and was sad to watch the magnificent bird go. He waved goodbye with his left hand as the bird flew on into the swiftly darkening sky.

Link quickly walked down the path to the village below. As he did, the sky started to get darker and darker as the sun set on the horizon. Link quickly trotted down the downward slope of the mountain path, the momentum increasing his speed as he ran down. By the time he had gotten to the gates, the sun had just set on the horizon. The sky had become dark, lit only by the stars in the sky and a beautiful moon.

Link walked by the gate, but was stopped swiftly by a spear handle right by the gatepost. The recognizable figure of a Hylian Knight stood in front of Link, keeping him from passing.

"Who goes there?" the Knight asked. He just then noticed Link's arm. "Oh my," he said, "I'm sorry about that. I thought you were an intruder or something. You look pretty beat up. What happened to you, boy?"

"It's a long story," Link said, "Um, where's the other guard? The one who was here when I left about three days ago?"

"Three days…" the guard mumbled, before snapping his fingers, "Oh, you must mean Kyle. He takes morning shifts these days. I have night watch. You wished to meet with him or something?"

"Yes," Link said, "He had asked a favor for me before I left the village. It was something to do with his daughter's birthday, I think."

"That's right," the guard said, "He's got two kids. Their birthday was coming up tommorow, I think. You were just in time. He told me about you, kid. He almost lost hope of you coming back when you didn't show up earlier today. It's a good thing you did come though, however I can see that you didn't make it back without problems."

"I can manage," Link said, "It could be worse, after all. At least I'm alive!"

The guard laughed. "Well," he said, "since you are back, I guess that you should get over to the inn for the night. Do you have money for the night?"

"I sure do," Link said, remembering the prize money he won three days ago for the song contest.

"Then you should get down there before they close up for the night," the guard said, "I hear that the owner doesn't like stragglers pounding on his door late at night, so I suggest you hurry up."

Link thanked the Hylian Knight, and quickly went down into the main area of Kakariko Village, where he knew that several inns fit to his liking could be located.

* * *

Just south of Kakariko Village, far behind a secret waterfall at the basin of the Zora River, lay a rather small yet secluded village called Zora's Domain. Legendary home of the river folk, the Zoras, Zora's Domain was a place of peace and quiet, where barely ever happens save for the frolicking and happy partying of the Zoras in their beloved home. Few knew of such a place having existence, and those that do knew to stay well away from it unless they were of royal blood, or emmisaries of the castle sent by the king.

Zoras domain had been at peace since the terrible imprisoning war which, long ago, had almost led to the destruction of the Zoras. The Zoras have had a history of being loyal to the King of Hyrule, which included coming to the King's aid when called upon, and cleaning the almighty Zora River, a mighty stretch of water which fed directly into the Hyrule Mighty River, as well as to Lake Hylia through an underground tunnel which quickly sped virtually anything that gets caught in its current to Lake Hylia quicker than any other means of transportation.

Due to their seclusion, as well as the terrain surrounding their home, very few people knew about the Zoras, or even believed that such creatures could possibly exist. Zoras are humanoid creatures, which were bright blue or purple in color, and covered with a combination of fish-like scales and smooth, dolphin-like skin. Zoras also had large fins on their arms, webbed feet, thin legs and toes, and tails on their heads instead of hair. Everything else that is Zora is anatomically replica to Hylians, including teeth (sharper than Hylians from eating mostly fish), legs, arms, etc.

Most people think that, since Zoras are fish, they don't sleep. This is a very innacurate suggestion based on people who had never seen Zoras and only knew about them via word to mouth. Zoras do sleep, though most can go for about three days without sleep (their bodies can get more energy than Hylians or humans because of extreme contact with pure water), although they fall asleep for quite some time afterwards. Zoras tend to keep to a regular clock just like Hylians; they sleep at night while the water is cold, and they are awake and fully energized during the day when the water is warm.

Tonight, while most Zoras were asleep in Zora's Domain, two smaller Zoras were playing around in the water in the center of the village. These two Zoras, a male and a female, both children of the same age, were playing without care in the night, playing a game of "Shark Tag" in the cold waters of the night. Normally, someone would come and round the two up, telling them that it was way past their bedtime, and they would get a scolding and get sent off to bed.

But nobody scolded the princess and her best friend. Nobody save the King or his closest advisors had that right, and even they did it much and much less than people like to believe.

Princess Ruta was the shark this time, and she was chasing her closest friend, Aran, in the cool waters of the village square. She was doing her best to chase her friend down, though Aran was a bit more physically fit than the princess because of his male stature.

She had just managed to catch her Zora companion when there was a coughing noise just above them on the surface. Ruta and Aran peered up to see the familiar form of a very imporant Zora staring down at them from a ledge on the bank. They both swam to the surface as quickly as they could, knowing full well who it was.

They both climbed a stone ladder up to the ledge, and stood before the massively robed figure of a very powerful Zora standing before them. He wore a suit that made him look like a frog, though his sharp head made him look more sharklike than any other Zora in the city of the water folk. He carried a staff with a yellow-green jewel studded at the end, the gem sparkling in the reflecting light of the water.

He stared down dissapointedly at Aran. "Apprentice," he said, "You know very well that you shouldn't be playing so loudly late at night while your fellow Zoras try to have peace and quiet. You should be ashamed of yourself. I expect better from you."

"I am sorry, master Hyxan," Aran said, "Princess Ruta asked me to play with her, so I had to oblige in her instruction sir, as she is the princess."

The Zora looked down with even more dissapointment at the now glowering princess, who was obviously not at all pleased at the fact that she was deprived of her fun. "So," he said, "her highness the princess put you up to it again? What have you got to say for yourself, princess Ruta?"

"I do not have to say anything," she said in a arrogant tone, "I am the princess, and I have every right to do _what_ I want, _when_ I want, and _however_ I want to do it! I am Princess Ruta, heir to the throne and the son of King Zora the III! You just wait until I tell daddy about you, and then he'll put you in the dungeon, or worse!"

The Zora was a little taken aback at the princess's tone, though dissapointment still shone on his face. "You know very well that we do not have one," he said, "and I am just as important an offical as your father is. You will not be able to go to him and have him punish me because I stopped you from causing a public nusiance with your playing."

"I can, and I will," Ruta said defiantly, stamping her foot down in emphasis, sending an echo throughout the Zora's Domain chamber.

"No you will _not_!" Hyxan said, slamming the end of his staff down. The echo of wood striking stone was much louder than Ruta's foot, and the sound seemed to shimmer with an ancient power unrivaled in all of the domain. Hyxan looked down at the princess with a stern gaze, sending chills up Aran's spine. His master didn't like it when Ruta tried to assert her authority as future queen over Hyxan, who was the court Magi and King Zora's high councilor, as well as his closest friend. He of all people was one of the few who could stand up to Princess Ruta's show of arrogance and self interest, and was given permission by King Zora himself to give punishments such as ordinary work of common Zoras to humble the princess, though it only seemed to increase her temper tantrums. Aran couldn't stand up to the princess, though he did everything that she told him in order to keep the friendship between them alive, something that he held very dear.

"Now, princess," Hyxan said, "You have been causing a lot of trouble lately, and I think that it is time to put an end to it. I am going to have you do so much work, that you will end up wishing that you are as lucky as the common people of the Zoras. For now, seeing as it is night, and it is late, I want you to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu once again; he has been getting hungrier of late, and needs attention. You will do it with a smile on your face and with your head held up high like a true princess should do, and you will do it without complaint. Otherwise, I will take this up with your father. Is that clear?"

The princess just scowled at Hyxan. Aran almost thought that she was going to spit on him, but she walked past the Magi, her eyes glowering at him like deadly sapphires, and she walked on up the stairs to the royal hall without a word.

Aran went to follow her, but was stopped short by Hyxan's staff. "You aren't off the hook yet, mister," he said, "but I can see that your playing wasn't out of foolish intentions." He kneeled down by Aran's side, and put his large, skinny hand on Aran's shoulder. He said, "I understand that you wish to be the princess's friend, but indulging in Ruta's selfishness isn't the way to solve things. If you truly are her friend, then you will tell her what is wrong and hope that, in time, she will cope with it. In time, you might like what you see."

Aran looked up as his master. "You think so?" he asked inquisitively.

"I know so," Hyxan said, "Now, quickly join the princess. I want to see if you can reason with her. There has to be some good in her left from when her mother had died. I know of it."

Aran remembered. About six years ago, Queen Zora the III had died of a horrible disease amongst Zoras that was uncurable amongst their kind. When she died, she left behind a very distrought Ruta, along with her father to care for her. Ruta had gotten it into her head ever since that she would have the world the way she wants it to be, and anyone who tried to stop her would be as useless as dead fish. It was the side of her that took over from the sweet, innocent little Zora that Aran had remembered seeing all those years back, and he had to admit that he missed it dearly.

He bowed to his master, and quickly ran over to princess Ruta, hoping that she was calmed down enough for him to speak with her.

When he got up to her, she was walking about arrogantly, grunting and hissing in a seething rage, obviously mad at what Hyxan was forcing her to do.

"Princess, wait for me!" Aran called out.

Ruta turned around, her eyes narrowed like slits in her rage. Although she calmed down a bit to see that it was just Aran, who had managed to catch up with her, she was still obviously angry; her body language showing every sign of it.

"Oh, it's about time," she said angrily, "How long did it take for you to get away from that pompous airhead?"

Aran was kind of taken aback. "He let me go," he said, "told me that I was supposed to come with you."

"Well, aren't you a snobby little kiss up," she said, "but, that's just the way I want you to be for now. Come, I've got to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu, and then you and I are going to find a way to play without getting near that creep of a magi."

"But you are supposed to do work for lord Hyxan," Aran said, almost in a pleading tone.

"Oh don't even get me started," she said, "I absolutely refuse to listen to that pompous and bigheaded oaf any longer. I am Princess Ruta, and I am rightful heir to the throne. I have more right to boss him around than he believes, and I have more power in my pinkie finger than he can ever hope to dream of. I am not going to listen to him, and neither will you. Come on, I've got to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu before we go outside to play."

"But you just said-" Aran said.

"Feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu is an honor that I and only I can have alone," Ruta said, "It is a duty that I live up to as a princess to care for our fish god, and don't you forget it. Even that kiss butt Hyxan knows that it's the one job that I do around here that I actually like; he must have been trying to get soft with me. Pah! When I become queen, the first thing that I will do as appointed ruler is strip him of his rank and have him getting stuck cleaning out the drain to Lake Hylia for the rest of his miserable days, and that's _if_ I let him live!"

Aran sighed, and reluctantly trudged along. He knew that Ruta would only get angry, though he didn't expect it to go this far. It was a mistake for him to come and see her, even though master Hyxan told him to do so. He didn't even see why he wanted to come, knowing full well that the princess would only be the sourpuss that she was.

And yet, he went anyway. And now he was paying the price.

The two of them walked up the long and slippery staircase to the royal chambers. King Zora sat on his pedestal up atop a tiny waterfall heading towards the main cavern in Zora's Domain. He looked down at the two Zora children, and smiled as he looked on at his daughter.

He looked over at Aran, who stared up at the large, frog-like king in awe and respect. "Good evening, young Aran. How goes the apprentice of my best friend, the court magician?"

Aran walked up the speaking pedestal in front of King Zora's "throne," made a low bow on one knee, and said, "Oh King of the Zoras, I am doing well, thank you. How are you this fine night atop your throne of silky fluids and marble stone?"

"I am marvelous, my boy," the King said. He glanced over at his daughter. The Zora girl had run up the walkway to the throne, and hugged the purple-robed king lovingly. The King smiled and rubbed a webbed hand on the silky head of the Zora princess.

"Ah, my child," he said, "How is my precious this night?"

"I am wonderful with you, daddy," she said sweetly, all traces of her anger having dissapeared completely as if hidden by an excellently carved mask.

Aran, who was glancing at the two of them, smiled. This was the Ruta who he cared for, the Ruta who was the friend he once knew when he was young and carefree, who cared for others with a loving smile and a joyous attitude, the Ruta…

"Daddy, I have to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu again. May I step inside?"

"Of course, my daughter," the King said, "You are most welcome to feed our gracious god. I am sure that he is still hungry, even after all that we've fed him these past couple of days."

"He seems to always be getting more and more hungry by the day," she said, "I will go now. Be back in a bit."

She went through a small gate, which was a part of a bronze fence that made up the back of King Zora's throne. Beyond the fence was a long tunnel that led straight into a secret lake, a lake that only Zoras have ever seen, where the mighty Jabu-Jabu, the father of all Zoras, rested and swam in the depths.

The King sighed. So did Aran, though his sigh was out of dissapointment. Ruta, of course, didn't tell the King at all about her run in with Hyxan, nor the jobs he assigned her to do. Since that was the case, it was likely that the King would dismiss Hyxan's complaints later that day as simple paranoia, and to get on with other affairs than just princesses running wild all over the place. Aran sat cross-legged on the speaking pedestal, waiting patiently for Princess Ruta to arrive, while the King rocked his feet back and forth in patience.

About five minutes had gone by when Aran started getting suspicious. Something was wrong. Ruta never went this long to Lord Jabu-Jabu to feed him, as it only took about a minute to plop a tiny fish in the creature's mouth. That is, unless…

There was a strange sound that came through the tunnel. King Zora poked his eyes up, as if listening to what the sound could be, though Aran could hear the noise perfectly and clearly…

It was a cry for help!

"What was that…Hey! What do you think you are doing? Guards! Somebody stop the boy!"

Aran ignored his King's pleas. He had quickly jumped off of the speaking pedestal, went through the gate, and quickly trotted down the tunnel, stopping only to listen for any more noise.

He was about to give up and walk back to apologize, when a bloodcurling scream rang through the tunnel. Aran wordlessly ran down the tunnel entrance, his hand reaching down to grab a small object, a long rod with a gem just like Hyxan's, though smaller.

He reached the end of the tunnel and looked around. Standing in front of him was the altar of Lord Jabu-Jabu, which stood like a balcony over the water's edge. Ancient stone carvings as old as time itself depicting the great fish and the other dieties of the world covered the pillars and fences of the tremendous stone altar.

But the altar, in all of its beauty, showed no sign of any recent occupants, including princess Ruta.

Aran jumped up to the altar, and looked around. There was no sign of Ruta, only a bunch of water and the tiny shards of broken glass on the stone.

"Princess?" Aran hesitatedly shouted. No answer came to great his call save for the echo of his own voice, which seemed to taunt back at him in the gloom.

"PRINCESS RUTA!!!!"

Silence was all that greeted Aran's cry. That, and the breaking of the surface of the water, far off into the lake, as a tremendous fin cut through it like butter.

* * *

Link walked up to the entrance to the Stock Full Inn. The establishment was rather snug, not as big as the inn in Hyrule Castle Town, but decent sized for a growing village nonetheless. Link could feel the warmth of the inn reverberate from even the outside, and couldn't wait until he could have a chance to relax.

He got inside, and looked around. As always in an inn that was about to close up for the night, most of the inn's main room was empty of people. The innkeeper, a skinny man who was wiping up the counter of the room, waved a hand at the boy who had entered the inn. Link waved back, and got up to the countertop, doing his best to get on a seat with his free hand.

"Well, fine lad," the innkeeper said, "You are just in time to get in. I was about to close up for the night. What'll you need on this fine summer evening?"

"Just some food and a room to sleep in," Link said, "I've had quite an adventure and I feel like I can sleep for days." Link almost scoffed at his accidental pun, knowing that he _had_ slept for days earlier.

"Well then," he said, "Rooms for one are about 30 rupees apiece, and supper and breakfast to follow costs an extra ten per meal. Would that suit your needs, young lad?"

"It would, actually," Link said, "I have enough money. I can pay for it easily."

"Hey, that's right," the innkeeper said, "I remember your face now. You were that kid that won the Storm Brothers contest. That was quite a song that you played. I never knew that there could be magic in a song to cause it to rain like that. It makes me wonder how you did it."

Link truly didn't know for himself. Memories of finding the Song of Storms and the Sun Song flooded back to him like a dream. However, he cut off the dream at the part with the scary, deadly smelling room with the monstrous creatures inside; he didn't want to have nightmares while he slept.

"Here you go," Link said, pulling out the bag of rupees that he got from the Storm Brothers, "That should be enough to cover today and tommorow."

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, lad," the man said. He gave Link a small key. "Take this to room 8. It'll be perfect for you for the night. Pleasant dreams, laddie!"

Link thanked the innkeeper, and hopped off of his stool. He was about to make his way to the hallway that had the adjoining rooms for the night, when he was stopped cold. Someone about his size had covered his eyes with his or her hands.

Someone who seemed very familiar.

"Guess who, big guy?"

It couldn't be…

"You aren't that much fun, are you Mr. Boy in Green?"

Link turned around as soon as the hands went off of his eyes. There, standing in front of him with her farm dress on, was the last person he expected to see in Kakariko Village.

"What's the matter, boy in green? Cat got your tongue?" asked Rose.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Okay, I know I said that I wasn't going to post any more chapters until Summer starts, but I decided to make an exception for three important reasons; number 1: I got done with a seperate chapter and I wanted to post one because I felt like it. Number 2: I have noticed that today was my worst day for viewers (only one hit, and by one visitor too. Come on, guys...at least visit once and a while to see what's going on...lol). Number 3, (and most important): As of now, the United States has given my story over 1,000 hits!!!!!!! Whoot!!!

Alright, so you guys get a good look at the head honcho in the Seven Sorcerer group. How do you like Malgannis? Is he creepy? Well, maybe a chaos mage isn't as creepy as a Necromancer, but still, I think I did a good job describing him via crystal ball...

I bet you guys are thinking, "Dejavu!!! Didn't Ruto get eaten by Lord Jabu-Jabu too? And why did you call the Zora princess 'Ruta?' Isn't that kind of like copyright or something?" Well, I have several explanations for this; number 1 is that since Ruta is a direct descendant of Ruto (she's the princess. duh!) I wanted to give her a name that is a tiny bit more original than the first one but still implying that she is Ruto's descendant. Number 2 is that I couldn't think of names for Zoras (Hyxan and Aran aren't very good names come to think about it, though I could have tried looking up fish names in latin...), so Ruta was all that I could come up with. And Number 3: Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly is a classic place in Ocarina of Time; there is absolutely no way that I am going to leave that out in this story! Besides; it'll give me a chance to come up with an explaination to why Lord Jabu-Jabu can survive with just one measly fish per day (I mean, crud, not even I can get full with one of those little runts! lol)

Well, this is offically the last chapter 'till summer. You guys better pray that I keep going on chapters (I don't want to get writer's block! Heaven forbid, not Writer's Block!!!! lol)

-Kerian


	28. Chapter 8, Part 4: Uncertain Times

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 8: Uncertain Times, part 4

* * *

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if out of a dream, standing in front of him was none other than Rose, his lifelong friend. He couldn't believe his eyes, and almost thought that the pain in his arm was making him see things, when Rose just giggled.

"Link, it's me! Don't you recognize…oh my gosh! What happened to your arm?!"

Link quickly shook himself back into reality. He quickly tried to come up with something to say, but of all the things he could think of, he couldn't say any of them in front of the young girl.

Finally he said, "It's kind of a long story. What are you doing here?"

"I guess that one's a long story too," she said, "Why don't we go to your room and talk about it."

Link was still rather flabbergasted at the appearance of Rose, so he just simply nodded and led her to his room. He used his free hand to unlock the door, and the two children stepped inside.

The room was a relatively decent size, well big enough to accommodate two people, let alone just one. There was a large bed, a dresser, a mirror, and an indoor bathroom off to the side. A single window looked on to the rest of the village, with a view of the graveyard off into the distance.

Link turned to talk to Rose, only to get himself pummeled on the bed by a flying leap of red hair and work clothes. Rose squeezed him so hard in her hug, that Link almost felt that his arm broke once again. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she started to speak for him.

"Oh Link," she said, "I was so worried about you. You have no idea how much I missed you, how much I was scared for you."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked through a lock of hair that had almost gone down his throat, "How could you be so worried about me when I haven't even told you what I did while I was gone? And you still haven't answered my first question."

"I'm here because I know what you've been through," she said, and she told him about how Saria and Karen used Saria's Song a few nights back. Link's eyes were wide in shock when he learned that she had seen him fight the Emperor Dodongo back at Dodongo's Cavern.

"You saw all of that?" Link asked, "How is that even possible? I mean, the song is only supposed to have a mental link, so how can you see what I do when I am hundreds of miles away?"

"I think that Saria had something to do with it," Rose said, "She was the one who forged the link for us to watch you on your battle with that horrifying monster. I almost cried when I saw you pass out, I was so scared. I begged my uncle to take me with him to Kakariko Village so that I could see if you are alright. I was just lucky I caught him in such a good mood, or I might not have been able to come."

"Well, it's great that you're here," Link said, "and it's also great that you know about my fight with the Emperor Dodongo; it makes my story that much shorter to tell!"

He was about to begin to speak when he felt a rustling in his shirt pocket. With a tiny yawn, Darin flew up out of Link's green tunic, and stretched out his wings.

"Are we there yet?" he asked. It was then that he noticed Rose. "Rose! How did you get here? Link, did Kaepora fly us all the way over to Lon Lon Ranch? Man, that owl is fast!"

"Who's Kaepora?" Rose asked.

"Darin," Link said in annoyance, "We're in Kakariko Village. I was going to tell Rose about what happened while we were gone. Please sit down for a minute…now!"

"Alright already," Darin said, "I'll get out of the way. Gee whiz; you wake up and announce yourself and everyone drives you away like a barrel of bad garbage!"

He grumpily flew up to a shelf on the wall, and sat down, tucking his wings and pouting on the wooden board.

Link shook his head at the fairy, and then told the rest of his story to Rose. He told her about his meeting with the Gorons, his climb up the mountain, his befriending of Biter and Karnak, his exploration of Dodongo's Cavern, his fight with the Dodongos, Lizalfos, and all the other creatures in the caverns, and what happened when he woke up after the battle. Rose, who had sat down in one of the simple wooden chairs in the room, was on her seat the whole time, laughing when Link described how he got to become an honorary Sworn Brother for the Gorons, showing care and concern when Link described what happened after he killed the third Lizalfos in cold blood, and gasping in awe at every description of the battles. The one thing Link didn't tell her was about the meeting with the Great Fairy of Magic, which he felt that he could explain to her at a later time when he learned more about his powers.

"Wow," she said, "That's incredible. I can't believe you went through so much trouble over a single stone. You did get the second Spiritual Stone, right?"

"Of course," Link said, "It's right here."

He got out the Goron's Ruby from his Kokiri's Bust Bag. Rose's eyes opened wide as Link showed her the beautiful red stone that shone like a dark sunset in the twilight sky. In the light of a fireplace it shimmered like an eye filled with inner fire mixed with the gleaming brightness of the golden frame of the stone. It truly was a thing of beauty, a physical symbol of power stored in the most peaceful of objects.

Rose just stared, and whispered, "Wow…" Link almost thought she was going to reach and touch it, but she regained her composure and smiled. "No wonder people want these things," she said, "They are so beautiful they seem to cry out to people to own them. It's very pretty."

"More beautiful than anything you have ever seen in the world?" Link asked inquisitively.

"Well," Rose said, looking off to the side of the room, "I wouldn't really say that."

Link noticed that she was clutching something on her neck. It was then that he noticed a silver chain around her neck, which went down into her shirt. Judging by the almost palm-sized lump in her shirt that she was grasping, Link probably could guess what it was she was holding.

"Nice necklace," Link said with a smile.

"Oh, you mean this?" Rose asked, pointing to the silver chain on her neck, "Yeah, your mom bought it for me while you were gone. She wanted to get me something for my birthday in a couple of days, so she decided to get this for me. You know, your mother is the closest thing I have to a mom in my life, and I'm thankful for that."

Link was thankful too, although not exactly for the same reason. He was glad that Rose was keeping the Moon's Tear safe and that it was close by. It was rather important to him that this family heirloom, one of the many items treasured by his great grandfather, was kept safe and out of harm's way. It seemed only fitting that Rose should keep this jewel safe; Link couldn't explain it, but he felt that anything of his he was comfortable in letting Rose keep around her. He trusted her almost so much that he was willing to lay down anything to give her aid.

He almost shook his head. Where did that thought come from? He sighed in the back of his mind. Maybe he would understand his feelings when he got older.

Rose was looking down at his arm, a mixture of surprise and care on her face. "That sling looks really tight. How bad does your arm hurt?"

"Not too bad," Link said, "It itches like crazy though. The Goron doctor who attended me said that it was broken completely at the humerus, whatever that means."

He looked up when Darin suddenly laughed. The fairy seemed quite amused at Link's lack of knowledge.

"What he meant," Darin said, "was that you broke your upper arm, and pretty badly too. You were lucky that the Gorons found us. Had you have tried to climb back up, you might have lost the ability to use your arm. Gorons might not be the best of doctors, but they are experts at dealing with broken bones. As long as you keep off of that thing you should be healed in no time!"

"Well, that's a relief," Rose said, "I don't think it would be fun playing with a kid who can only use one arm!" She giggled, but her smile was soon replaced by a look of concern. "I'm just glad to know that you are safe," she said.

"Rose, I'll be fine," Link said, "No matter what happens to me, just remember that I'm like a bad rupee; I'll always come back to you."

Rose smiled. She just stared at Link for a while before getting up from her seat and sitting beside him on the bed. Link didn't know whether to feel uncomfortable or not with her sitting by him; he was always used to it before, but why now was he feeling so…so…strange?

"Oh, by the way," Rose said, breaking the silence, "I've been noticing something. My uncle's been acting rather strange since you've been away. He's been grumpier than usual, and I have no clue what's going on."

"Grumpier than usual?" Link asked. He knew that, for Inigon, being grumpy was a part of everyday life. For him to be grumpier than usual would be like saying that his dad would be more stubborn than he usually is.

In short, it was highly unlikely for that to be physically possible.

"What do you think could have caused it?" Link asked.

"I guess it's because you've been gone," Rose said, "He's been saying that if you were ever hurt, though he hates to admit it, that he would be the only heir to the ranch if your dad chose to retire, seeing as you are his only son. He's been starting to make comments about his ancestor a lot. You see, his grandpa was a man named Ingo, a ranch attendant who worked on Lon Lon Ranch when it had started out. During the imprisoning war, he took over the ranch, but afterwards when your great grandfather showed up and beat him in a horse race, he became a humble worker again.

"Well, uncle Inigon has started talking to himself when he thinks that he is alone since you've been away. He's been asking himself questions like 'What's going to become of the ranch?' and 'Who would own it if the heir were to leave forever?' not to mention 'Oh, what would you do grandpappy?' I tell you, it gives me the creeps!"

"He doesn't know that you've been listening in, right?" Link asked.

"Of course not," she said, "I'm not the hide-and-seek champion for nothing, am I? It's just that it has been getting on my nerves. I know that he's my guardian, and technically speaking he is my only living family, but I don't like the way he's been acting. It's been getting suspicious."

"Don't worry about it," Link said, "I'm sure that dad will find out and have it get straightened out. Besides, your uncle's harmless. He's as hard working as everyone else on the ranch if not more so, so what can he do wrong?"

Link's assurance seemed to take Rose aback for some reason, but she nodded slowly in agreement. "You're right," she said, "What was I thinking? Oh well; it didn't hurt to try and point that out, did it?"

"Not really," Link said. He sighed very tiredly, which was followed by a yawn. "I am really tuckered out," he said, "Believe it or not, after all of the adventure that I have had, I can't wait to get back to the ranch and relax a bit."

"Now that's the best news I've heard all week," Rose said with a giggle, "Maybe you can come with us back home tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry Rose," Darin said, fluttering down to eye level for the two kids, "But Link's got important stuff to do still. He has to go to the Princess and give her proof that the-" he glanced around to see if anyone else was listening, "-Spiritual Stone of Fire is alright. She gave us strict instructions to do so. We'll be able to get back home by then."

Rose looked disappointed. Link could tell that she obviously wanted Link to come, and Link almost wished he could go with them. However, he still had to go to Zelda to show her the Goron's Ruby. Not to mention the fact that he still had to give the Dodongo's Eye to the guard-Kyle was his name?-for his daughter's birthday.

"It'll be alright Rose," Darin spoke up for Link as Rose's disappointment became a head hanging low with sadness, "We'll come back soon. It's not like we're going to be gone for so long, right?"

Rose looked up and smiled. "You both better hope so," she said, "because if either of you two misses my birthday you won't have to worry about monsters getting you, because _I_ will!"

Link knew better than to laugh at that last remark. He knew that when Rose put her mind to something, he'd better do it or it would be his head. He was just glad that her birthday was at least four days from now, or he would really have to go to Lon Lon Ranch, because his life would depend on it!

The two of them talked some more into the night before Inigon came into the room to take Rose back to their own room. He acknowledged Link's presence with a smile and a nod, which Link returned respectfully. After they both left, Link got his stuff unpacked from his body, put them safely at the foot of his bed, and lay back his head on the pillow, glad at last that his second stage in his adventure would soon come to an end.

* * *

The graveyard was dark. Barren. Devoid of any signs of life. That was what it appeared to be, but the figure crouching nimbly on a fencepost around the graveyard knew perfectly well that there was much life here, even amongst the dead. Crickets sang sweet songs to loved ones in the gloom. Rats and mice lay sleeping in their tiny burrows in old crates and in dead tree stumps. Even the ground was alive with the ants and worms that tunneled in the same earth that the dead slept in within silent graves.

The figure knew that he didn't really have much time. He knew that he had to get something for tomorrow, though he couldn't find what he was looking for. He had hidden it somewhere near here, somewhere he could easily find it. He just couldn't remember what that place was.

He looked around like a vulture atop a gnarled tree. The parcel he had kept hidden must have been moved. No doubt by one of the children playing around in the graveyard. He needed that package to deliver as soon as dawn arrived, though the fact that it was missing seemed to sting worse than a thorn stuck up one's leg.

He suddenly spotted something. The spot where he had put the parcel. He leapt down nimbly from the fence post, which stood at least fifteen feet off of the ground. He sped over to the tiny bush as gracefully as a cat, and yet with the speed of a jackrabbit.

He got to the bush and looked beneath it, hoping that no one would notice. Rats. It was gone, and for a while too, by the looks of the dirt and twigs. He almost cursed until he noticed the footprints leading from the bush into an unmarked grave nearby.

He shuddered. Although he had nothing true to fear, his people had a superstition; he who sleeps in an unmarked grave shall become an easy target for restless souls. The phrase had a double meaning; Poes, restless spirits of women who died long ago for horrifying reasons, liked to torture those who died in the past by hiding in their graves. The graves they slept in during the day were usually unmarked ones, as marked ones had enchantments and feelings of the family of the loved one who passed on; feelings that could make any self-respecting Poe sick.

The other meaning; well, he didn't want to think about it.

He glanced at the grave, and then looked around. Although the parcel was his, for him to be able to take away at will, he was still worried that someone would mistake him for grave robbery. Grave robbery was considered a very foul crime, one without shame or remorse, and the punishment for those caught doing so is grave indeed.

Noticing that nobody was about, the figure slowly pushed aside the very big tombstone that covered the unmarked grave. To his surprise, the footsteps, which cut deep within the earth, led to a very recently dug hole deep in the ground. The hole dug straight through where the grave should be, deep within the earth. His keen eyes could see the light of torches on the bottom, and, his curiosity getting the better of him, he slipped down into the hole.

He landed with a thud on the ground. The grave, or whatever it was, seemed to open up into a very big tomb. The tomb seemed very empty, devoid of anything dead or alive, the only movement being the light of the recently lit torches. It was then that he spotted the parcel, which sat in a stone platform in the middle of the large room.

However, the parcel didn't seem to be alone, for crouching just next to it was a rough skinned and pale man, his body completely naked in the darkness.

"What in the…?" the figure said, before shutting up and realizing what he was staring at. The "man" seemed to groan and moan in despair, and its body trembled in the darkness. However, even the figure could see the face of the creature, even though its head was bent low as if in shame. The creature's face was crushed inwards, flattened out, its nose missing and its eyes replaced with empty sockets. Its mouth was a silent, gaping hole, which seemed to drip ichor as it trembled in the gloom.

Even the figure didn't have to look at its face to know that it was a ReDead. ReDeads were considered the hellish zombies of the world of the dead, the favored and easiest creation of Necromancers. Corpses that were literally skin and bones, their faces disfigured and destroyed by years of undeath, they were known for their use by Ganondorf in the Imprisoning War. Though they look harmless, they were far from it, even though they seem very slow and easy to escape. They were known for their bloodcurdling screams, which were said to be able to freeze people and deny them the ability to move or escape, and then they would jump on their victims' backs and start sucking the blood and life force of their chosen prey from their necks.

The fact that one of these infamous monsters was crouching before the figure was enough to make his blood freeze over.

The monster seemed to be guarding the parcel, as if it were its very soul. The figure guessed that this creature was the one who stole the simple package; though he knew that he desperately needed that parcel and fast! He wasn't going to let some "reborn" monster come and ruin his delivery of that package; no way, no how!

He slyly got out two sets of weapons from a pouch on his back; one was a set of sharp and nasty-looking knives, while the other was a rope with a grappling hook attached to the end. With a slight grunt, he brought the blades of the knives between his fingers, and tossed them out in the direction of the ReDead. The blades pierced easily into the thin skin of the creature, knocking it backwards and pinning it to the wall.

With a toss, the grappling hook sailed through the air, and hooked onto the parcel. The figure tugged it backwards, dragging the parcel clean off of the stone. He grabbed the parchment-covered package and put it into his pouch, but froze.

The ReDead was getting up. The knives weren't enough to keep it down, and the zombie got up as if nothing had even happened. The knives either clattered off or stuck onto the creature's flesh, ichor oozing like blood from the "wounds" of the creature.

It let out a bloodcurdling scream. In an instant, the figure froze solid. He could barely breath, much less run, and the ReDead's silent groans seemed to mock the terrified victim.

It shuffled closer and closer. The figure couldn't even shiver, but just stood there, unable to escape the doom that he would soon suffer. The ReDead moaned as it walked, its mouth open wide, ichor dripping from pointed teeth concealed within the gums of a lipless mouth.

As it moved slowly forward, the zombie seemed to react to nothing that the figure did or could do. It had no visible emotions on its face, its body a seemingly lifeless void forced to walk and to feed on the life force of the living.

So the ReDead continued its advance, even as the figure broke his trance with a smile beneath his hidden scarf.

With lightning moves, a long dagger, a Dirk, stabbed once, twice, thrice into the ReDead's chest, before finally ripping through the creature's neck. The Zombie took a final groan before falling to the floor, the magic keeping it alive unable to sustain the tortures done to its body.

The figure twirled the dirk around in his fingers before taking out a rag and wiping the gross-looking ichor of the ReDead off of the blade. He gathered up his knives and did the same before returning them to his pouch, and turned and walked away, smiling with the triumph of his victory…

…not knowing that the ReDead was getting up again…

* * *

Link awoke as the early morning sunrise peeked over the forests and hills surrounding Kakariko Village. He yawned and stretched, and was about to get up when he noticed something familiar…

His hand wasn't alone.

He turned his head and almost jumped with surprise. Rose had snuck in during the night, and managed to sneak a nap while Link wasn't looking. Her hand was holding Link's free one tenderly as she slept, her graceful body lying above the covers, her eyes which normally glinted like sapphires in the light protected by her frail eyelids.

Link smiled. He should have expected this by now. Somehow, Rose's unpredictability had as much effect on him as he was able to affect other people. He quietly slipped his hand from hers, and got his stuff out from their place under the bed, getting himself ready.

He had a hard time getting some of his stuff on; his shield, which was rather big for him to carry in his Kokiri Bust Bag, couldn't be put on over his back without the use of two hands. Neither could his scabbard, and his belt, which hung around his tunic and provided the loops for all of his accessories, needed the use of a right and left hand to strap it on. He was about to go crazy when all of a sudden, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around. Sitting on the bed, a smile on her face, was Rose, her eyes looking up at Link the same way that they always seemed to stare at him. She giggled quietly, more to herself than to Link, and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night? It looks like you're having a tough time getting yourself ready to go. You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, were you?"

"Uh…" Link uttered.

"I can read you like a book, Link," Rose giggled, "Don't forget that. Here, Let me help you get ready to go."

"Um…okay," was all that Link could reply as Rose began getting him ready. She made quite a fuss about Link's stature, straightening out his tunic and hat, while fussily equipping his scabbard, shield, and weapons as if she were his mom. She was just about done hooking on the last bit of stuff, when she picked up one item in particular that Link didn't exactly like around her.

"Link, what is this?" she said after picking up a rather recognizable leathery bag.

"What's what?" Link asked before getting a good look at what she was holding. "_By the three Goddesses!_" Link almost fainted when he realized that she was holding the bomb bag in her hands. Quick as a flash he snatched it from her hands and peered inside, checking to see if any of the deadly missiles were going to go off.

He gave off a tremendous sigh of relief before closing the bag back up. None of the bombs, whose highly sensitive wicks could light with barely even the slightest of friction, had lit up. He set it down to get ready to be hooked on when he heard Rose scoff behind him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Link sighed again, and said, "What you were holding was a bomb bag. The Gorons use these bombs to help clear tunnels and other obstacles in Dodongo's Cavern. They can explode and destroy anything in a five foot radius. Their wicks are sensitive to touch, meaning you can light it without using fire. I almost thought you were going to…um…light one by accident."

Rose's eyes went wide. She looked at the bag on Link's waist, and Link could see her hands shake out of fear of what she could have done. "Oh Link," she said, "I am so sorry. I didn't think…"

She couldn't say any more, because she was trembling so hard with fear. Link didn't know why he did what he did next, though he assumed it was because he couldn't stand to see Rose scared so badly. He sat beside her and reached out with his left arm until it stretched around her neck and onto her left shoulder, and he held her there, comforting her as best as he could. Rose's trembling had calmed down quite a bit with that hug, and eventually she leaned her head on Link's shoulder. Link felt her hand reach up and grasp his, caressing his free hand between her soft fingers.

They stayed that way for quite a while before Link felt something stir in his pocket. Without another word to announce himself, Darin flew out of Link's shirt, yawned, and stretched his wings while hovering in the air.

"Oh boy, good morning!" he said. The fairy turned around. "Hey, what's the matter? Why are you guys so red all of a sudden?"

Link and Rose had parted from their embrace, and they both sported a shade of red almost as bright as Rose's hair.

* * *

Link had quite a surprise when he and Rose joined Rose's uncle, Inigon, outside of the inn after breakfast. They got to the stables and Link could not help but smile brightly when he saw a rather familiar face in one of the stalls.

"Epona!" Link shouted. The young mare looked up at the sound of Link's voice, and whinnied happily at the sight of her master. Link walked up to the horse and stroked her muzzle while she nuzzled Link's shoulder appreciatively. Link could tell that she was curious about the sling on his right arm, but the sight of him wincing when she touched it let her know that it was something in pain and not to bother. She snorted, seemingly to say "_I am disappointed that you managed to get yourself hurt while you were gone_." Link smiled at his horse's intelligence and stroked her neck in appreciation.

"She seemed to insist on coming with us," Inigon said matter of factly, "You can bet my surprise when I saw her try and get out of her stall, all the while nudging her reigns while I was trying to get some of the packhorses ready. It almost was as if she knew she would meet you here. Of course, I'm not going to argue with a horse who managed to give me a black eye and several bruises, so we brought her along. I guess that since you are here this means that we can drop her off in your care, right?"

"Thanks, Inigon," Link said, "I really appreciate that. You guys are lifesavers; had it have not been for you, I might have to walk all the way to the castle in order to complete my mission. Not that it would be good exercise, but I would miss you guys too much for me to have to go that far alone."

"We miss you too much already," Rose said, "Right, uncle Inigon?"

Inigon didn't say anything. He muttered something about going to check the horses, and he went off towards one of the pack horses that he had already gotten ready to go. Rose watched him go, and shook her head before turning back to Link. She smiled heartwarmingly and said, "Look after yourself, okay?"

"You know I will," Link said with a smile.

Rose nodded, and came up and gave Link a gentle hug. Link hugged back with his left arm as best as he could, though he could tell that Rose didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Be sure to get back by my birthday," she whispered in his ear before breaking the embrace and heading over to her uncle. Link wasn't truly sure, but he could swear that he saw a tear glisten in her eye before she walked off.

_Girls_, he thought, _how can I ever understand them?_

He thanked Inigon, shaking the older man's hand as he did, for all his help and for meeting up with him. Inigon mentioned that he would give his regards to the family once he got home, and soon he had the pack horses and the cart on their way back to Lon Lon Ranch. Rose waved a final goodbye to Link as she sat on the back of the cart. Link waved bye as well with his free hand, and, deep inside, he regretted having to see them go.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to continue with your previous engagement?" Darin asked from inside of Link's pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked.

"Show a man a girl and he forgets his very existence," Darin sighed, "You forgot about Kyle the guard? You were supposed to deliver that jewel to him!"

Link almost felt like slapping himself. He did forget! And he also had no idea where to find the guy, so how was he going to deliver the Dodongo's Eye? Now he really felt like slapping himself.

Epona seemed to sense his frustration. She nickered and nudged her nose on Link's neck. He smiled and rubbed the horse's neck, though traces of frustration still showed on his face. How was he going to find the guard?

He then realized that the answer was simple; ask another guard. It was only natural that one guard should know where to find another.

With that in mind, Link opened up Epona's stall, got his horse ready, and lead her by her reigns to the village beyond the stables. As he did, he began to make his way to the one place where he remembered spying any guards in Kakariko Village; the gate at the entrance to Death Mountain Pass.

* * *

Link managed to make it to the gates within less than an hour. Leaning on one of the gateposts was a Hylian guard, whose spear was leaning off to the side. The guard looked carelessly up at the young boy in green, and stood up a little straighter than he did earlier.

"Hey, kid," he said, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I need to see Kyle. He's one of your guards?" Link said, "I was supposed to give him something that he asked me to do as a favor. Is he around?"

"He's supposed to be celebrating his kid's birthday today," the guard said, "Took the day off. He lives over on the far side of town, near the windmill. If you get lost, just ask people where to find Kyle's house. Give him my regards, would ya?"

"Sure, thanks," Link said. He pulled Epona by her reigns and went into the direction of the windmill. The giant building was a ways away, but Link knew he could get there quick enough if he kept at a brisk pace. He decided to give Epona a little extra exercise, so he pulled her up to a ledge, got up on her back as best as he could with one arm, and he lightly tapped Epona's calf with his foot. Epona snorted and trotted along slowly, taking care as to use her own sense of judgment to help guide her to the destination they were going while Link moved the reigns as best as he could with one arm. Epona did most of the work, turning and trotting slowly, using her own eyes and observations to move past people and to keep to the streets, while Link simply used her reigns as a means to point her towards where they had to go in case if she got a little sidetracked or they were facing the wrong way after a turn to a crossroad.

* * *

Eventually, they came to a long street that seemed to be virtually empty save for a few people. Link could see that there were quite a few older homes here, some as old as the last century, with their features worn out or their wood starting to crack from age. Most of the people who lived here seemed rather old too, many of them with wrinkles or gray hair seen commonly amongst the elderly. Link felt as if he was the only young person here, which made him feel rather out of place.

The sound of evil laughing began to fill the strange silence of the street. Almost as if on cue, the elderly began to scurry into the different buildings, shutting the doors and shutters behind them, as if something dark and dangerous were about to come into the city.

Link turned around to see what the commotion was about. Behind him was a gang of teenage boys, all tall, lean, and rather ragged. They had about them an air of arrogance, deceit, and a desire to do violence. They obviously noticed Link, for they were coming up towards him with wild eyes. Link saw such looks in the eyes of the Dodongos; a fire that seemed to be caused out of a frenzied hunger.

"Hey kid," one of the teenagers said, "What are you doing on our turf?"

"Last I checked, anybody could walk here," Link retorted.

There were some oohs and guffaws amongst the gang of boys. "You've got spunk, kid," the first one said, "Nice horse you've got there. Such a pretty horse like that can only be owned by a rich owner, am I correct?"

"I am not rich," Link said, "but I am not unarmed. Leave me alone, now! I don't want to hurt you."

The whole gang broke out into an uproar of laughter. The first of them, obviously their leader, looked up after almost falling flat on his face from laughing and said, "You? Hurt us? That's rich! You must come from somewhere far away from here to not be afraid of us! Now give up your horse and your valuables before someone gets hurt!"

It was then that Link noticed the knives. They had pulled them out from the inside of their shirts and from scabbards on their belts, cleverly covered up by cloaks or scraps of tunic. One of them managed to cut Link and Epona off before he could escape.

Link realized that he was in a tight spot. He began to think his options. They looked easy enough to take down, though with his broken arm he would have quite a difficult time. He could just light a bomb and toss it amongst their midst, but there was the slight chance of the thing going off and hurting a spectator, or taking out one of the buildings. Not to mention the reaction Epona would have if one of those things went off…just the thought of how fast she would bolt made Link shudder a bit.

"What's the matter, kid?" the boy asked, noticing Link's shudder, "Are you scared?"

"FARORE'S GUST!"

From an alleyway not far from where they were standing, a gust of wind burst forth and struck the gang head-on, tossing them everywhere on the street. The familiar dark wings and glowing orb of Darin came flying out from his hiding place. Link had no idea that Darin had even left his tunic pocket, though he was glad that his guardian fairy did; one second late and Link would probably be turned into bloody strips of confetti.

"Miss me?" Darin asked as he flew up by Link's shoulder. The shadow fairy hovered over by his charge's broken arm, his glowing body pulsing menacingly.

"What's this?" the leader of the gang asked as he got up, "Is this kid one of them…Kokiri-whosits? The guys with the fairies?"

"Yeah!" another kid said, "Hey, fairy boy! You get yourself lost taking a walk through the woods?"

The gang members guffawed at their friend's poor joke. Link felt rage sting within his chest. Darin's glow pulsed a little brighter, matching Link's growing rage bit by bit.

"Shouldn't you be picking berries, fairy boy?" another boy asked.

"I cut up some firewood earlier, fairy boy. Did I hurt one of your relatives?"

"Oh fairy boy! Is that a tunic or did you get sick on yourself?"

That did it. Link didn't know how it happened, just that during the next five seconds, several Deku Baba Nuts came flying off of his sling and into the faces of several of the boys. The blinding flash that they formed instantly stunned them, while the others covered their eyes in surprise.

Not long after, Link had hopped off of Epona, the Kokiri Sword drawn and ready. The leader of the gang recovered first amongst the boys, and he attacked Link with his dagger drawn, the scraggly and ill-cared for blade glistening with rust. The dagger and the Kokiri Sword clanged as Link blocked and parried each blow with ease before knocking the dagger out of the leader's hand. With a crunch, the sword's hilt came down and knocked full into the boy's nose, breaking it and spilling blood from the ugly nostrils of the nose's owner.

The leader backed away with a howl of pain. In an instant, the other boys were doing their best to get at Link, only to have him block and parry each blow with his sword. Link was filled with a fiery rage, though as the throng of boys started to get bigger and harder pressed, his rage began to quickly be replaced with his will to stay alive. He was determined to make sure that he got out of there alive, in one piece, and with Epona and Darin by his side in equal health. He was not going to lose…he was going to win. The thought echoed in his mind. _I am going to win. I am going to win. I will not lose!_

Suddenly, his sword did something rather amazing; the blade sparked and began to glow green in color! As if by magic, the sword's blade seemed to have a life of its own, blocking the blows of each gang member with intense energy.

Link couldn't help himself. With his next move, he brought his sword back and made a spinning leap at his enemies. He didn't know how it was happening, but, in mid-spin, his blade's glow began to _expand_ and encompass a greater distance, striking at his enemies fiercely and with a menacing shove. The boys were all knocked backwards by the attack, which caused many of them to leave in panic.

Eventually, they all did leave, though the leader managed one last hateful glance at Link's direction before dropping his blade and running off like the coward he was. Link felt like he could shout in triumph, save for the fact that he felt so tired now that he could almost sleep for two more days.

"That was quite a battle, kid. Well done!"

Link turned at the sound of the voice. Standing a little distance from Epona, who was surprisingly undisturbed by Link's battle and victory, was the familiar figure of Kyle the Guard, who was smiling at Link with a cross between being amazed and astounded.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Once again, I lied and posted a chapter even though it's only the beginning of May. My reasons are probably the same as before, that I had just finished another chapter, and that there has been a considerable lack of viewers lately (down from 58 to 3 in the past two days...). Since I am here, I'd like to get a shout out to some of my fans and other viewers.

**Galadriadhar**: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to see that you think that this story is coming along nicely.

**BeautifulSinger**: I really appreciate your input. You are probably my biggest fan and I am very glad that someone like you is reviewing my work (by the way, I love good cliffhangers, so I make it a habit to add them to the end of each chapter!)

**Dii4Star**: I haven't been able to contact you before so I'll do it here. I am not God, nor do I claim the title. I am a Catholic and I take that rather seriously. I appreciate that you are a fan, and I also appreciate your input, but please cut it with the "U R God" stuff. Thanks.

Well, that seems to be it for now. See you in June!

-Kerian


	29. Chapter 9, Part 1: Princess and Pauper

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Pauper, part 1

* * *

Link walked Epona down the street, his left hand holding on to the horse's reigns. Walking alongside him was Kyle, who was holding a spear while marching alongside the boy in green and his horse. Darin hovered nonchalantly alongside the two of them, not even bothering to hide himself from the peering eyes of the elderly who watched them pass from the windows of their homes.

"You took that gang out quite well on your own," Kyle said, "I was surprised that you even had a chance to take them out, let alone defeat them. Gangs like that pride themselves in turning the rich to poor with only so much as a glance. It's no wonder you managed to make it back from Death Mountain alive!"

"You'd be surprised," Darin said, "With the rate that this kid survives things, I wonder why he even needs me around to be a guardian anymore! You should have seen how he got that broken arm back at the-"

"So anyway," Link said, cutting Darin off before the fairy could finish his sentence, "Where do I give you your daughter's birthday gift?"

"Actually, I haven't been very truthful to you," Kyle said, "You see, she isn't exactly my daughter, and it isn't just _her_ birthday today?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked

"Once, long ago, I was a bachelor who was a really rich person. I was a knight of an ancient line and I was revered as a respectable citizen. I never did anything beyond orders or below orders, and I was considered the best role model for being a Hylian Guard.

"About 11 years ago, a young lady came by my door, and asked me to take care of her two baby children. They were twins, barely months old, sleeping in her arms. She looked very badly injured, so I cared for the babes as well as the woman herself. The attempt was futile, for she died about a month later.

"I cared for the children and raised them for my own. I found that much of this area of the city was being harassed by gangs and criminals, so I decided to move here, hoping that the presence of a guard might change things up a little bit. In the end, I spent a lot of my money to ensure that my house and my neighbors would be protected against the gangs, not to mention having to raise two children on my own. In the end, I lost almost all of my money, my heritage, and many other things, though I am still a role model amongst Hylian guards. Not only that, but my kids have also become role models."

"How's that?" Darin asked.

"Well, the woman who asked me to care for them both," the guard said as they arrived to the small house at the end of the street, "she was a Sheikah."

"A what?"

* * *

The figure dragged himself past the gate into the back gate of the house. He had in one hand a parcel of paper, and in the other he had a hold of his neck, which was dripping slowly with blood escaping from between his fingers. His face was pale from loss of blood, though he was smiling in triumph, for he finally got what he came for.

It wasn't exactly his fault that he didn't finish what was left of the ReDead off. Though he was a bit cocky at first, he was sure that the monster was finally giving credit to its name. He was wrong. In an instant, he had found himself being locked in place by the jaws and fangs of the monstrous zombie as it began to suck the blood and life force from his neck. He was glad that his dagger was still in his hand, or there would be one less of his kind in this world.

Right now, he needed help. The wound from the ReDead was taking a heavy toll on him; what normally took a couple of hours to reach, now took him a whole night. His arms and legs ached, and his neck felt as if a thousand white-hot needles had pierced along his skin like a pincushion. He knew that if he didn't have help, he would be a goner, and who would deliver this important parcel?

He didn't have the strength to go on. He barely managed to get up to the back step, before falling in a heap on the grass. His eyes glazed over just as the back door opened, and two pairs of feet simultaneously came rushing up to his side just before he went unconscious.

* * *

Link and Kyle went around to the small stable on the other side of the fence that surrounded the small house. When they got inside, Link unpacked Epona, while Kyle began unsaddling the horse. The two of them put Epona inside of one of the two stalls in the stable, and then Kyle proceeded with business.

"Alright," he said, "So I take it that you have the jewel that I asked you for?"

"Why did you ask for just one thing from me?" Link asked, "Why didn't you ask for something for your second kid?"

"Good question," Kyle answered, "I already got him something. I know though that the Dodongo's Eye is a really great gift for my daughter, because she is very interested in rare stones, as is her brother. I feel that it would be a perfect gift to her because it will show my appreciation for her as her surrogate father."

"Well," Link said, "You could have asked me to get something easier to find."

"How's that?" Kyle asked.

Link told him the details on how he found the eye in the skull, leaving out the experience with the Dodongos and the Lizalfos. Kyle was rather surprised about how Link could survive being tossed at least 30 feet into the air, though it came up with a reason for Link to explain his broken arm. Link didn't like to lie, but seeing as it would be hard to understand how he had managed to defeat a fully grown Emperor Dodongo, he felt it best to let the matter be.

"That is quite a feat, although I have to admit I have virtually nothing to give to you in return," the guard said, "However, I am sure that I can work something out."

"It'll be fine," Link said, "I did this as a favor for you anyway out of goodwill, so what would I need a reward for?"

Link was sort of stretching the truth. In truth he did sort of want one, but getting the second Spiritual Stone was enough of a reward for him, and he needed to tell the princess of his accomplishments. The sooner he got out of Kakariko Village, the sooner he could get back home.

"Nevertheless," the guard said, "I think I still owe you a home cooked meal. Come inside for lunch, and I'll introduce you to my kids. I'm sure that they would love to get a chance to know someone their age, especially one with a fairy!"

"I'm sure that they'll adore Darin," Link said mischievously.

"Very funny," he said, "I hope for your sakes that no one will call me cute or anything!"

"I think that you'll be quite surprised with my kids, fairy," Kyle said.

The three of them were making their way to the house when Link saw a boy about his age, wearing tight-fitting clothing and a black bandanna on his head, and running up to the stable. He came up and almost ran into Kyle, before starting to speak gibberish at an alarming rate.

"Whoa, slow down Tai," Kyle said, "What's the matter?"

"Dad, somebody's been hurt," the boy managed to mutter, "He looks like he's been hurt pretty badly. He keeps muttering something about a monster!"

* * *

The Zora doctor walked up past the smooth stairs that lead to the King's Throne Room. The air around Zora's Domain was one of sadness and despair, one mixed with loss and hopelessness.

After the young Zora named Aran found that the princess was missing, there was an immediate search for the elusive young girl. Many people claimed that she ran away. When Aran was asked who could have done such a thing and where she could have gone, he wouldn't answer, but instead hid away in his room. Not even his master, Hyxan, knew what went on while Aran was in his room, though the fact that he and princess Ruta were close friends and hardly separated since they first met, there was no denying the possibility that Aran was grieving for his lost friend.

It had been a day since the event occurred, though everyone was still searching for the young Zora girl. First, all of Lord Jabu-Jabu's pool (the Fish God didn't seem to mind) was searched with no stone left unturned or any coral unexplored. When that was finished, the Zoras departed for the Zora River, hoping to find the jewel of the Zora kingdom.

The King was taking this rather hard. He had not stopped crying since Aran had given him the news, and he had kept himself in his private bedchambers all night and all day. Nobody was able to get him out, not even for food and drink, which was something that the King had often. Some people had even suggested that the disappearance of Princess Ruta had caused a physical uproar with the king, and that he could be sick from his own grief.

The doctor wasn't here to see the King though. Today was the annual checkup of yet another, probably more important member of the Zora society than any king, queen, or princess alike, even if the princess in question was missing. He was here to give a checkup to none other than the mighty deity of the Zoras, Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Lord Jabu-Jabu was claimed to be the father of the Zora race, and therefore the father of all Zoras. Some outsiders have commented that the great Fish God has a striking resemblance in role to another deity held sacred by the Kokiri race; the Great Deku Tree. Most Zoras scoff or shout "Blasphemy" at such a notion, though the Zora doctor had seen enough outsiders to know the truth of some of their tales. However, he had to admit that it was quite silly to worship something like a tree demigod. That is something positively unheard of…

The doctor sped along and made it to the top of the stairs. King Zora was nowhere to be seen. It was quite appropriate too; the grieving of a King whose only heir to the throne was gone was probably more sad than any time in his life. The doctor was glad that the king had at least kept the golden gate to Lord Jabu-Jabu's pool open; otherwise he wouldn't be able to access his prime patient.

He walked through the tunnel that leads outside of Zora's Domain and into the realm of Lord Jabu-Jabu. The water of the tunnel lapped at the doctor's shins, and had a mixture in temperature between warm and cool at the same time. The doctor enjoyed this feeling, because it heralded the entrance to the purest source of water in all of Hyrule, which was strictly accessed only by Lord Jabu-Jabu.

The doctor came up to the mighty stone pedestal that served as Lord Jabu-Jabu's altar. He got out a fish from a bottle on his waist, and tossed it onto the edge of the stone platform, waiting patiently for what was to come.

Instantly, there was a great sucking noise, and the fish was pulled into the water, which began to pull back to reveal a tremendous open mouth. The owner of the mouth breached the surface of the water and sat its chin on the pedestal, breathing deeply the crisp air of its home.

Lord Jabu-Jabu had quite a history. Nobody knows how he got into Zora's Domain to begin with, though the Zoras have taken care of him ever since there was a Zora civilization. He had evolved many different times since his youth as a giant fish, though he would always be a tremendous creature of aquatic origins. Sometimes he would be a gigantic whale, whose gentle disposition and mighty size marked him as a giant of giants; other times he would be a shark, whose sleek body could cut through the water like a knife and whose powerful muscle symbolified the fighting spirit of the Zoras.

Today he was both. While his front half had the body of a whale, its giant toothy grin smiling on all who came before it, the other half was fish-like, like a shark, allowing the mighty demigod to propel himself speedily through his realm. He had been like this since he was recovered after the Imprisoning War, a time when he had barely managed to escape the wrath of Ganondorf, though his children were frozen for many years. After Ganondorf's destruction, the mighty Jabu-Jabu, along with the mystical Water Sage, Ruto, came forth and melted the ice that covered Zora's Domain.

The doctor came up to the mighty fish-god. It blinked affectionately as the Zora put a slick hand on the creature's snout, patting it for reassurance.

"There, there," the doctor said, "How was your treat today? You feeling good your excellence?"

The fish moaned deeply. The doctor was puzzled. Lord Jabu-Jabu only moaned like that when he was hungry, but he couldn't be! He usually ate at a tight schedule (once in the morning, once at night), though the fact that he would still want more food could mean…

The doctor wasted no time. He got out a piece of metal attached to a long cord that was split in two at the middle. He put an end in each ear (or where an ear should be for a Zora), and placed the metal end on different areas of the mighty giant, listening carefully to the sounds of the mighty fish's heartbeat.

The doctor gasped in shock. The mighty demigod's pulse had increased, but it was pulsing weakly, as if it wasn't getting enough energy inside. It could mean only one thing, something that the Zoras have dreaded since the Imprisoning War…

Lord Jabu-Jabu, after 100 years of recovery and peace, was dying once again…

* * *

The figure was bundled up in a bed. He had blankets draped over his shivering body, which covered his strangely designed clothing. Only his face could be seen, which was covered over up to his closed eyes by a long scarf, the scarf ending in a wrap around some mangled dirty-blonde hair.

It was his neck that Link was really looking at. The figure, a boy probably a little older than himself, had a bite on his neck that looked as if a Keese, or probably a Guay, had tried to poke its head inside of the stretch of flesh and bone that connected the head to the rest of the body. The bite had scabbed over, but barely. Fluids were still leaking out slowly, and green puss dotted areas of the scab like moldy bread.

"This kid is going to be a nuisance to me," Kyle muttered to himself.

"Who is he?" Link asked.

"Someone who I asked to run on an errand for me," Kyle answered, "He probably ran into some trouble on his way back."

"Ugh, what's that smell?" the boy, the one who told them of the emergency, winced at the scent that seemed to pervade in the room.

"What smell?" his twin asked. Link noticed that they both looked extremely alike; both had dirty blonde hair, both had fair skin and amber eyes, and both wore matching jumpsuits. Their big differences were that they wore different colored bandannas; one was red while the other was blue.

Come to think of it, the two kids looked a lot like the wounded boy lying on the bed in front of them.

"Let me take a look," Darin said, flying up to the wound. He shrunk back almost immediately after getting a few inches from it. "Yeuch!" he said, "It's almost like that one grave we visited the last time we were here!"

He suddenly straightened up in surprise at what he had said. "Oops," he uttered, before diving back into Link's pocket.

"You went where???" The girl asked with shock.

"Well…I…uh…" Link said.

"It's illegal to go digging through graves," Kyle said in astonishment, "much less explore in them! Why would you do such a thing?"

"Well," Link said, "It's kind of a long story…"

He explained how he didn't have the money for the shield that Kyle asked him to get before going up the trail of Death Mountain. He explained about the contest, how he didn't have a song, and how Darin had taken Link to the graveyard for no apparent reason that even he could think of. He even went as far as to tell them how they managed to get inside of the Royal Family Tomb (though the fact that they knew the Royal Melody, Zelda's Lullaby, calmed Kyle's already increasing anger) and how they found the message from Link's great grandfather and the Song of Storms.

When Link got to the corpses, and described how they walked around like living creatures, not only did he get the twins to gape in shock, but Kyle was obviously surprised as well. He wiped sweat off of his head, brushing aside some of his brown hair from his forehead, before he said, "So, we have ReDeads again. This'll be interesting to explain."

"What's a ReDead?" Link asked.

"Another one of Ganondorf's creations," Darin replied as he hovered over to Link's shoulder, "They are able to suck out the life force from the blood of Hylians. They are kind of like Vampires, but a lot slower, and, in my mind, a lot scarier."

"And why have you failed to mention them before?" Link asked.

"I don't know," the Shadow Fairy said, rather taken aback, "I guess that I forgot in the heat of the moment."

"Well, now that we know what did this," Kyle said, "I know how it can be healed. Tai! Quickly get me some Lon Lon Milk and Granny's Sweetjuice potion. Tarel! Get me a washcloth and some water to wet it down with."

"Yes father," they both said simultaneously before swiftly obeying Kyle's commands.

It didn't take long for them to bring the items that Kyle requested. In Tai's hands were a bottle each of what Link recognized as Lon Lon Milk, the cream of the crop from Link's ranch, and in the other was what looked like a thick, red juice. Tarel had a bowl of warm water and a towel in her hands. They placed them both on a desk next to the bed and backed away, while Kyle began unscrewing the lids of both bottles.

"Lon Lon Milk has healing powers," Kyle explained, "It has been credited to be able to help the healing process of certain wounds, as well as having a good taste. Many surgeons use this milk as a means to help people recover from wounds of great sizes."

Link nodded. He knew all of this, of course. Who wouldn't if they grew up on a ranch known for its prime horses and even primer milk? Link probably also knew much more about Lon Lon Milk than even Kyle could, such as how the milk has vitamins that boost certain blood tissue so that it can scab over and heal wounds faster, or how it can help speed up the recovery process for diseases such as the Flu or a sore throat. It dawned on Link that Kyle didn't even know his name, much less where he came from. He made a mental note to tell him when he got done with this person's injuries.

"Of course, Lon Lon Milk isn't a cure-all," Kyle said, "It usually helps the recovery process, but it alone cannot kill a disease or an infection. Granny, the potion master down the street, has many potions that she makes to help kill infections in the blood and other places. Her Sweetjuice Potion is known particularly to help kill infections caused by bites. I am not sure how that would work for ReDeads, but it wouldn't hurt if I give it a try."

He advised the three of them to turn around. Though Link wasn't sure why, he guessed that the person wanted his privacy, because the mask the person was wearing had to be taken off in order for Kyle to administer the potion properly.

Link did as he was told. Darin buzzed up in front of him as the group of them waited while Kyle poured the potion down the figure's mouth. After a little while, the sound of more rushing liquid, probably the Lon Lon Milk, followed suit. Kyle told the four of them that they could turn now, and began wiping the figure's sweating brow with the water and towel.

"He's going to be out for a while," Kyle said, "But you can see that the potion is starting to take effect. He's already starting to get his color back."

Link could tell that the boy's color was starting to return, the skin around his eyes starting to change to a healthier color as blood started returning to the head. The figure started taking deep breaths now, as if in celebration of the defeat of the infection.

"I'll stay with him for a while longer," Kyle said, "You three should head back outside for a while. I'll talk with you later."

"Yes father," the twins said before heading out the door. Link hesitated a moment, and came up to the knight.

"Um, Kyle," Link said, "I'd better give this too you now. I'm going to have to go soon."

Link held out the Dodongo's Eye, which shone brightly in the dim room. Kyle looked at the beautiful jewel before saying, "Alright, I guess I'll take it now. I can't believe that you have to go so soon though. Of course, since you have a mission given to you by the princess, I'm sure that it's none of my business."

He took the jewel, and placed it carefully in a piece of cloth he pulled out of his pocket, and put it into one of the drawers in the dresser. Link noticed that next to it was a very dirty parcel, one that had recently seen the outdoors. He let a suspicious thought creep into his mind before pushing it aside to give a quick goodbye to the knight.

"I'll see you around sometime then," Link said.

"You probably can count on it if you ever are in Kakariko Village," Kyle said, "I'll always turn up sometime. You take care now, you hear?"

Link nodded, and then headed out the door.

* * *

As he made it outside, he almost ran into one of the twins. The girl jumped back in alarm, as if she was caught doing something naughty, and then stood straight and looked apologetically at Link. She held her hands behind her back in embarrassment as she stood there in front of the boy in green.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, "I've been rather jumpy today. It's our birthday and everything. I was wondering something; what were you doing with father just a moment ago?"

"I was…" Link began, "…running an errand. Your father asked me to get something for him just before I went off on an errand of my own. It was kind of difficult, but I managed to get it done just the same."

"I can tell," she said politely, "Say, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what kind of errand could involve a broken arm? I mean, I hope it wasn't anything dangerous…"

"Well," Link said, "It involved going up Death Mountain, so I suppose that I should have expected it."

The girl gasped. Link pretty much expected it, although he knew that he wasn't telling the whole truth. He certainly wasn't going to mention that he had to go up Death Mountain anyway, especially with the prospect that it will raise some unwanted questions.

"That's amazing!" she said, "Nobody that I know other than seasoned mountain climbers have ever gone up the mountain before, much less someone like you! You must have needed to do something very important for you to want to climb all the way up there!"

_You got that right_, Link thought.

The girl suddenly looked even more embarrassed. "I almost forgot," she said, "Where are my manners? My name's Tarel, by the way. What's yours?"

She held out her hand in Link's direction. Link hesitantly brought his own hand up and shook hers. Her skin was a cross between the smooth skin of a young one and the rough skin of someone who has used her hands a lot. He could tell a lot about a person by their handshake, and Tarel's hands seemed to hold a book's worth of information.

"My name's Link," Link replied.

* * *

Link's name seemed to echo in the silence to follow, and in that echo, yet another pair of ears seemed to hear his name; one that was originally thought to be deaf with sleep. When Link finished making the sound for the last letter in his name, the ears perked up, and the figure's red eyes opened up as if he had heard a ghost speak in his ear.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Goll...what is it with Link and his connection with Hyrule? And Jabu-Jabu's sick again??? Is it just me, or is something becoming dangerously close to dejavu? Hmm...I guess we shall find out eventually!

Well, school's out for me and I'm back to writing, however there's a problem. Due to my insistence on school I've gotten behind in writing my chapters; I have yet to finish the third installment to chapter 9 (9, part 3), though I hope to get done eventually. Since I promised a release in June I decided to wipe the dust off of this chapter and show it to you guys at long last. This wait must have been very much appreciated, and I hope you guys enjoy it...(If you think this one's great, just wait until the next part...muahahaha! I love cliff-hangars!)

Well, that's pretty much it for now, though I'll mention this as a spoiler: I have been working recently on the script for a really old Halo 3 Machinima idea, and I wrote a couple of short stories for it. Although they don't reveal much about the plot of the script, I hope to post the stories as a preview for my machinima, so, eventually, if you guys are bored at all and I haven't posted anything new, expect something like that to turn up...Me, out!

-Kerian


	30. Chapter 9, Part 2: Princess and Pauper

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Pauper, part 2

* * *

The boy awoke with a start. He almost sat bolt upright had it have not been for the heavy hand that kept him from doing so. He was about to protest when a searing pain in his neck paralyzed him enough to bring him back to the bed he was resting on. He resisted attempting to reach out for the searing pain and cover it up, knowing that, whoever was tending to him, would bandage it up eventually.

"You okay?" the familiar voice of Kyle asked.

The boy tried to cough, though the pain in his neck almost made him scream. He took a couple of deep breaths before replying as quietly as he could, "I've been through worse, and if I haven't then I know things can't get worse than that. How about you?"

"I wasn't the one who got bitten by a ReDead, so don't worry about me," Kyle said disappointingly, "I told you to stay out of trouble. The object I asked you to get shouldn't have been too difficult to find. Why did you have to rob a grave for it? Last I checked the place where it was once kept wasn't a grave."

"I had some trouble on my way over," the boy whispered, "I had to hide it in the bushes. I was chased by one of those cursed gangs again. I had to let them chase me almost all into the night before I could get back to it, but by then it had disappeared. I followed where it went into a grave where I met up with what gave me this…"

He pointed to the wound on his neck, now halfway covered by a tremendous bandage wrapped around his neck almost like his mask wrapped around his face. Kyle nodded to show his understanding, though his look of disappointment still shone on his face as he continued wrapping the wound with the cloth bandage.

"It was rather strange, really," the boy said, "It almost seemed as if the thing came out, grabbed the parcel, and took it into its grave. What's so funny about it is that I didn't see tracks leave the grave at all. It's weird."

Kyle looked up from his bandage wrapping. How could it be possible for a ReDead to grab something and take it into its lair without leaving to begin with? It would mean that either the ReDead had shifted lairs and picked up the object while it did…

…or that the ReDead wasn't exactly a living corpse before it entered the grave!

"Hey Kyle, are you alright?"

Kyle blinked. He realize he was staring into space. It was a bad habit of his, once he was thinking of something rather hard, though recently he had been getting better at it. Staring off into space isn't something a guard should have a habit of doing all of the time.

"Sorry," he said, "I guess I was distracted. Thank you for getting the gift for Tai. I'm sure he will love it."

"It symbolifies his heritage," the boy said, "Of course he'll love it. He is amongst the last of his kind, after all. As a Sheikah, he will need all of the heritage of his people he can get. I'm just surprise that his sister isn't getting this instead."

"Trust me," Kyle said, "I got that taken care of. It's why I have been distracted of late on my post. You weren't the only one sent out to get a present for everyone. I was almost going to give up and get something from the market until he came along. You arrived not long after."

"Really?" the boy asked, "So he got the Dodongo's Eye? That's quite a feat for a kid like that. There's just one question though; why did you ask a kid instead of someone you felt was capable enough to climb the mountain, like a ranger or someone?"

Kyle paused for a moment, before answering, "I don't really trust rangers. They would ask me for a fee and then bribe me for the stone, probably stealing it altogether. The kid was there at the time and I felt that it was convenient that the princess herself had given him permission to climb the mountain in the first place. Besides…there was something about that boy, I don't know what, that seemed to plead me to ask him, almost as if my entire future lay upon his shoulders."

The boy nodded, though the nods were constricted by both the pain and the tight bandage around his neck. He looked up at the ceiling for a while before asking, "You know, I am curious about something. Even though you had seen the boy long enough to be considered an acquaintance, do you even know his name?"

* * *

Tarel's mouth was open for a little bit. Link almost thought that she had frozen solid with shock, had it not have been for her steady breathing. He was tempted to wave a hand in front of her eyes like he had seen the adults at the ranch do when somebody goes unconscious or in a trance.

He was almost about to when she put her hand up to her mouth and giggled. Link was about to ask what was so funny when her face became more serious.

"Okay, joke's over," she said, though a smile was still on her face, "Who are you really?"

"I just told you," Link said, "My name is Link. Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"You're dang right it's hard to believe," she said, "I'm not kidding now. Tell me your name!"

"He just did!" Darin popped out of Link's pocket and flew up into Tarel's face. "Is it so hard to believe that he's named after one of the greatest heroes in all of Hyrule, who just so happens to be his ancestor? I mean, really! You think that it were against the law if your name happened to be used by a big figure in history! I find it annoying for Link to come up to someone and say 'Hi! My name's Link,' and have that person either laugh in his face or scold him for making such a joke! I get sick and tired of-hmmphrrphphp!"

Darin couldn't say anything more because Link had grabbed a hold of the little ball of glowing light and black wings. He put the fairy in his pocket and hit it; not hard, but just hard enough to make Darin get the picture that he had just blown their cover.

"_Will_ you knock it off???" Link whispered into the pocket of his tunic.

"So…my assumptions were true…"

Link looked up. Tarel was standing a little straighter than before, her hands hanging casually by her side. Her face was very serious; no trace of a smile or emotion was on it as she stared at Link. Link suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like he would if someone caught him doing something suspicious when he knows that he's innocent.

"Um…" Link was about to say, but Tarel raised up a hand to silence him.

"So, you are descendent of the Hero of Time," Tarel said, "It's like the prophecy has foretold of. I never thought I would see it though while I was still young, and yet you stand before me as if you were the legendary Hero himself, returned from the dead in all of his former glory."

"Um…prophecy?" Link asked. He was really uncomfortable now, especially since he discovered that the three of them weren't alone.

Tai leapt down from a tree in the yard. Link had no idea he was even there, and he almost doubted that he was even real, since he landed quieter than a mouse and with the grace of a cat. He stood next to his sister, equally staring at Link in awe and respect.

"Long ago," they said simultaneously, "there was once a race of Hylians known as the Sheikah, a secretive and ancient race known for their loyalty to the king. The Sheikah were old enough to have families that existed long before the Hylian civil wars, and they have always been loyal to the standing members of the throne. The Sheikah were a reclusive race, but they were known throughout the land for their fierce loyalty to the king, and for their gift in the ways of prophecy.

"100 years ago, when Ganondorf took the throne, the Sheikah were among the first to resist him. It cost them their lives. The few survivors hid away from the world, though some still fought for what they believe was right. After Ganondorf's defeat, a noble Sheikah by the name of Sheik, whose identity was taken by Zelda as she guided the Hero of Time throughout Hyrule to awaken the sages, had made a prophecy that the Hero of Time would return once again whenever Hyrule was in dire need of his assistance. Though the prophecy was considered a myth once the Hero died of old age, we now see how the prophecy was made possible."

Link was well past the point of confusion by now. What were these guys talking about? More importantly, why were they speaking simultaneously?

His questions couldn't be spoken out before they started talking again. "We are amongst the last of the Sheikah. Our kind have almost died out long ago, but our traditions still remain with us. We know through prophecy that you would come, and we hope to guide you someday when the roads get rough in life. We wish you the best of luck on your journey…"

_And to think, I was just about to leave_, Link thought.

He was about to walk past them when Tarel grabbed his left hand. She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Look out for yourself, okay?"

"Okay…" Link said uncomfortably. He slipped out of Tarel's grip and turned to the strange twins. Quickly waving goodbye, Link went over to the stable where Epona was waiting.

Once he got inside, Epona nickered happily at the sight of her master. Link petted her nuzzle appreciatively, thinking about what the twins had said. If he could make sense of all what they said, then he assumed that it meant that his birth was prophesized by the Sheikah race. How was such a thing possible? Could it mean that he was really his grandfather reborn into the world, or was such a thing possible? In fact, why was he even thinking about this stuff?

His connection with his great grandfather was getting stranger by the day.

* * *

The room was dark, empty, almost devoid of any form of life. The walls swirled with dark mists, which moved about with some unnatural life of its own, completely un-altered by the order that is the world. In fact, the smoky mist seemed to be the substance of the walls, as well as the ceiling, though the floor seemed to be made of a dark-colored stone. The only object other than the floor that seemed to be still and silent was a large, circular, obsidian table.

A dark figure stood next to the table. He was covered in dark green and sickly brown armor, which covered him from head to toe. Black stones and the skulls and bones of many different animals decorated the armor, providing the sinister colors with the appearance of death and hopelessness. A sword within a black scabbard studded with dark leather and obsidian gems hung on a belt around the waist of the figure, and his shoulders held high the ends of a black cape with bronze trimming.

The figure's face was completely covered by a tremendous helmet, seemingly made by a monstrous skull affixed with bronze and dark iron pieces to harden it. The skull sported a pair of horns that stuck out of its temples, and several bony ridges covered the scalp of the mighty helmet. The skull covered everything that was the wearers face save for his eyes, which glowed bright red from the skull's eye sockets.

The figure stood silently, mingling with his thoughts as he waited for the council that was to arrive. As always, he was the first to arrive in these matters. Malgannis was usually late, making the excuse of either his studies in the arts of Chaos or council with Ganondorf as the excuse, though the others make their appearances any time they wished. The figure scoffed inwardly. He didn't care. He had very few places in life, though his duty to Malgannis and his will to dominate the world was the only thing that kept him together with the so-called "sorcerers," and made them such a valuable team.

The figure looked about as he heard a door open from some mysterious corner of the room. Two sets of footsteps could be heard from virtually all sides of the room. Soon, two figures appeared from the smoky mist; one was seemingly cloaked in ice, and the other seemed to meld his green body with the shadows.

"It's about time," the figure said in a cold, hissing voice.

"Ouch, Necromancer," the icy figure responded, "You'd better watch out. Your voice is almost getting as cold as mine…and I tend to dislike people who have equal measures with myself."

"Oh, go dunk your head in a tar pit, Frostmancer!" the shadowy figure snapped. He leaned himself on the obsidian table, revealing his green and cloaked outfit and his amber eyes in the gloom.

"Silence, druid!" the Frostmancer hissed, revealing a freezing hand from within his cloak, "Or might I teach you what happens when you plant a tree in winter?!"

Before either of them could make a move, a pair of very dark hands came from the shadows and grabbed them. The shadowy hands pulled them away from each other before slamming them back down on the floor next to the table.

The Necromancer's eyes seemed to smile. With a jerk of his mind, the hands disappeared into the gloom, leaving behind a trail of evaporating mist.

"Knock it off…" the Necromancer said coldly, "Malgannis wants us all in this meeting. We can all assume that he wants live company, and I am going to ensure that he does, even if I have to use my powers to resurrect you both in order to do so. Now stop fighting and sit down!"

Right then and there, three sets of chairs rose up from the floor. One was made of solid ice, while the other seemed to grow like a plant. The third melded in from the darkness to form a solid shape, though the Necromancer didn't sit down until the other two complied. Eyeing each other darkly, the Frostmancer and the Shadow Druid sat down on their chairs.

The Necromancer took a good look at his "partners" in the room. The obsidian table glowed with unnatural light whenever two or more of the Seven were together, providing enough illumination to see the person from across the table. Not that it mattered for the Necromancer; to be master of darkness would at least give someone the capability of seeing within it, and he could see perfectly well in the pitch black of night.

Save for his choice of color the others believed that the Frostmancer looked the most "normal" of the seven, save for Vaati. His white skin showed only signs of pale blue to reflect on his powers, though the Necromancer knew that he was nothing close to normal. Frostmancers had been known to transform into icicle due to the unstable magic that they harness. The Frostmancer was one of the few who became masters of the art of controlling ice and snow, though even the Necromancer had to admit he had rarely seen it in action.

The Frostmancer wore his traditional garb. Being a man of the north, so he claimed, he wore a bearskin cloak over his shoulders, which covered his white and blue body. His chest and legs were covered in light armor made of leather and metal, their edges tinted with an icy blue crystal. His feet were covered by wool boots, and his hands were in a pair of bearskin gloves, their claws still attached to the fingers. The Frostmancer topped it all off with a Northman-styled helmet, with horns sprouting from the Iron helm. Although the ensemble looked like they could keep him warm, the Necromancer knew that the clothing was for appearances only. In truth, they all were caked in solid ice, strengthening the wool and the fur while boosting the Frostmancer's powers.

The Shadow Druid sat with his elbows on the obsidian table. He was covered in clothing that looked as if they were made of leaves and plants, though in truth they were just plants attached to a coarse tunic on the Druid's body. The plants were covered in thorns, and the leaves had pointed ends like spikes sticking out all over the place. His hands were covered by a set of gloves with open fingers, and his shoes were covered in what looked like fungal roots. The one part of his body that really stood out, however, was his skin, which was a dark shade of bluish-purple. Nobody could explain how this was possible, not even the Shadow Druid, though the Necromancer assumed that this was because the Druid didn't want to reveal too much about his abilities.

The Necromancer glanced around as what sounded like another door opened up. The darkness in the room seemed to freeze and suddenly change pace. As if by magic, the misty chaos of the walls seemed to open up, revealing the figure that the three Sorcerers were waiting for.

Malgannis was large for any man. At 7 feet tall, he could probably tower over even Ganondorf if the two of them were put up to size. He had black hair that hung on him like grease; his face was a mess of scars and partially-healed tissue. His eyes, untouched as they were from battle, seemed to be darker than even the room itself, and almost absorbed what light there was in the chamber. His face showed no recognizable emotion, as if his body and mind had trouble making themselves up as to whether they should be angry, glad, or downright terrifying.

He was covered in dark armor, though it wasn't as dark of a black as the spots on the Necromancer's armor. It was mostly black and purple steel, with yellow and green stones occasionally dotting the surface of the armor. Closer inspection revealed that the stones were shaped like eyes, which seemed to have a life of their own, gazing around the room silently and with an air of loathing and devastation. A black cape hung from Malgannis' shoulders like a lifeless void, the only color on it being a yellow and purple eye that glared in the opposite direction that Malgannis had come.

"Good, you are here," Malgannis said in a deep, hissing voice. The Necromancer shuddered, something he rarely ever did. Being a controller of the undead usually made one undead himself, so emotions are usually crushed within the black void of his soul. Malgannis alone could spark fear within the Necromancer's mind, probably one of many reasons why he respected the Chaos Mage.

Malgannis walked over to his usual seating place, which was right next to the Necromancer's chair. In an instant, a purple and black throne rose up from the stone, which Malgannis promptly sat upon, grasping the arms with his gloved hands. The Necromancer followed suit, sitting on the cold stone that was his dark chair, and he crossed his arms coldly, waiting for whatever reason that the meeting was called for by his master.

Malgannis waved his hand once. In a flash, three crystal balls arose into the air. They began to project three visions in the areas where three other chairs began to form into view. One chair seemed to be made of solid flame, the other was an elegant throne, and the third was a simple thing made of solid stone. The three visions took form into the three recognizable figures of the rest of the Seven Sorcerers, gazing into the proceedings from their hiding places throughout the land.

"Vaati, Pyromancer, and Shaman, welcome," Malgannis hissed, "I trust your missions are going as well as I assume. Pyromancer, make your report."

The Pyromancer, whose visual sat on the flaming chair opposite of Vaati and next to the Frostmancer, glowered fiercely. "What is to report," he said, "save for the fact that I was made a fool of and my mission failed! All that I succeeded was gathering a tribe of Lizalfos under my banner. I don't even have any Dodongos to show for it. I am sorry, my liege, but I have failed you…"

"What makes it all the more embarrassing is that you were beaten by none other than a child," the Frostmancer grinned coldly.

"Watch it, ice cube," the Pyromancer glared menacingly at the Frostmancer, "If I were sitting here in the flesh, I would waste no time to melting you into a puddle of slime, even against Malgannis' orders!"

"Silence!" Malgannnis voice brought the argument to a halt, though the Pyromancer glared once more at his frozen rival before sitting to attention, "Shaman, your report."

The shaman was probably the strangest of the group. Unlike the others, he was one of the few that didn't wear much in the way of armor or clothing. Save for his pants and a set of shoulder pauldrons and a cloak, he didn't wear much at all. He was also one of the few groups who had mastery of two sets of powers at once.

The giveaway to what kind of person the shaman is would probably be the fact that, beneath his cloak, was a pair of very large, leathery wings. Also, on the Shaman's temples was a set of horns that give the Necromancer's helmet a run for its money. His fangs also could be seen glimmering from the light of the obsidian temple, even though he was just a vision made by a crystal ball. His red eyes glowed fiercely in the gloom, seemingly enhancing the fact that he was, indeed, a vampire.

The Shaman smiled, showing his white fangs completely in the darkness. "My mission is going better than expected," he said in a heavily Slavic accent, "My test on resurrecting ancient creatures perfectly has been a success. As of now, I have created a creature never before seen on this earth in thousands of years, and it is currently swimming in the belly of the 'Idol' of the Zoras. Its job is obviously going well, because Jabu-Jabu had recently swallowed the Zora princess, as was planned."

The Frostmancer and Necromancer nodded their approval. The Shadow Druid muttered something about good news, and the Pyromancer almost looked as if he was going to smile, though he hid the gesture with his hand reaching up as if wiping his nose. The only two in the room that didn't look as pleased was Malgannis, though his emotionless face couldn't allow anyone to determine his feelings, and Vaati, who merely yawned boringly.

"Big deal," Vaati said, "So you brought some long dead animal back to life and gave an overgrown fish a stomach ache. It's not like you released Ganondorf, is it?"

Malgannis turned to Vaati, his face finally focusing on an emotion. The Necromancer could see that the Chaos Mage was disappointed in Vaati's actions, though the Necromancer could care less. The problems that his leader had with the others were nothing of his concern.

"I can see that you are not impressed while your comrades are doing more important work than babysitting, sir Wind Mage," the vampire Shaman said.

"My work is just as important as yours," Vaati hissed.

"Sure," the Frostmancer said, "While they are off trying to get the Spiritual Stones, you have to woo a 12-year old girl, one who has virtually no defense on her own and could be killed outright by even the least skilled assassin. Very dangerous indeed…"

The rest of them chuckled. The Necromancer shook his head. He was not amused by the joke; actually he was rather disgusted. Love was something that the Necromancer loathed completely. He had not loved since…since…

His train of thought came to a halt when Malgannis spoke up.

"Silence," the Chaos Mage spoke, "You know very well why Vaati remains at the castle. The plan cannot be complete without his involvement. If we are to release Ganondorf, we need an inside route to the castle and a chance to get to the Royal Family from the inside. Besides…it is a good thing that he tries to woo the princess, though I'll keep the information why to myself for now…"

"I still think you got it off easy," the Shadow Druid said glumly.

Vaati smiled arrogantly. "Better than getting my monsters whipped by some brat kid."

That did it. With a war cry, the Druid jumped up and threw out his arm. In a flash, thorny vines emerged from his hand, shooting out like arrows at the unflinching body of Vaati. The vines pierced through the young magi's body as if he were nothing but a piece of parchment, entangled around the back of his chair, and tore it apart with the frenzy of a monster from hell.

When the vines retracted, Vaati's unflinching form dissipated for a moment before reappearing as clear as ever. He smiled arrogantly and twitched his finger from side to side. "Temper, temper," he tutted, "Did I touch a nerve there? And to think that I thought trees were full of sap and not nerves."

The Shadow Druid seethed in rage, his hands hanging by his sides and clenched into fists. Long, thorny vines appeared from his wrists, wrapping themselves up into powerful blade-like weapons attached to his hands.

"Enough!" Malgannis shouted. He raised his left hand into the air, and clenched it into a tight fist. As if they were made of glass, the wrist weapons on the Druid's hands shattered into tiny fragments before molding with the mist of the walls. The Druid looked up at Malgannis, almost in annoyance, glared once more at the vision of the Wind Mage, and set back down in his chair.

"Now," Malgannis said, "It is about time that I got to the point of this meeting. It wasn't just for reports, but also for instructions. Our plan has almost gone under full scale, and I think it is time to begin preparations for phase 2. In short, I need the cooperative help of you all in order for this plan to go into fruition. Frostmancer, I am assigning you to gather the auxiliary troops, while the Shadow Druid gathers our 'friends' from the south. Vaati is to continue his post and prepare the main part of the plan until we are ready for him. Once we complete the invasion, the rest of you gather at the regrouping point and await for me there. Is that clear?"

They nodded. The Necromancer chose this as a perfect opportunity to raise up a vital question.

"What of our pawn, master?" he asked.

Malgannis smiled. "If all goes according to plan," the chaos mage said, "then he should be there on the assumption that he is going to save Hyrule from its greatest foes…"

Malgannis cackled insanely, followed soon after by the other Sorcerers. The Necromancer chanced a smile, one of the many things he never is caught doing. He was glad that things were going as smoothly as he had hoped. He was just glad nobody could see him from beneath his devious helmet.

* * *

Link was glad that he was finally on the road again. Hopefully in a short while he would reach the walls of Hyrule Castle Town, and make his report to princess Zelda. He hoped he could get done in time to be back home by morning of the next day.

Epona rode on through the plains of Hyrule, kicking up dust and dirt as she ran on. Link did his best to hold onto her with one hand on the reigns; though he wisely kept his knees tightly clenched to her sides, making sure he wouldn't slip of accidentally and further damage his arm.

Darin poked his head out of Link's pocket, though he was quickly tossed back in due to the wind and the speed that they were going. He finally gave up and lay in Link's pocket nonchalantly, as if he had never even tried to take a look outside of his favorite 'travelling compartment.' Link smiled, though he turned his eyes back to the road, knowing that if he slipped up on directing Epona the right way he could get lost and cost them extra time to get to the city.

He suddenly began to hear a whooshing sound towards his right. He glanced back to see if anyone was following them. When he didn't see anything, he brought his eyes back to the road, keeping Epona at her steady pace.

A second whoosh sound got him to think that something was indeed following them. He slowed Epona down to a stop, and looked around. He couldn't see anything, though he did manage to spy something recognizable. A few yards away was a very strange-looking plant, almost as large as a tree, though he could tell by its saw-like leaves and its strange fruit that it was what the Kokiri called a fern or a cycad. He could almost swear that he had passed it though a couple of miles away from where they were…

"Darin," Link said, "Come on out for a second."

The Shadow Fairy obeyed, fluttering out of Link's pocket and hovering in front of the boy's face.

"Why are we stopping?" Darin asked.

"I want you to look over at that plant over there," Link said, "I could swear that I saw it before, down the road. What kind of a plant is it?"

Darin turned around as Link pointed with his left hand while holding onto Epona's saddle with his knees. The fairy took one look at the fern-like plant before he suddenly tensed up and slowly backed back towards Link's pocket.

"Link," the fairy whispered, "I want you to look away from that plant, and walk Epona as quietly and as normally as you can. When I give the signal, I want you to bolt like lightning, understand?"

"Why?" Link asked, looking away from the plant as he did.

"Don't ask me why," Darin said, "Just do as I said; and, whatever you do, don't look!"

Link did as his Guardian Fairy told him to. He lightly tapped Epona's flank with his left foot, and the horse slowly walked her way forward. As they did, Link waited a few minutes before carelessly looking back to see what exactly it was they were up against.

Nothing. The plant stood exactly where it was. For a minute there, Link thought that Darin had gone crazy; with Link as his charge, that wasn't surprising.

Suddenly, all doubts about danger were erased when he saw a set of very large and thin roots start to creep out from underneath the plant. With a great shove, the roots pushed the big plant up into the air, but that wasn't the worse part.

The worse part was that it was starting to fly!

Link couldn't explain how they got there, but from the surface of the ground, several sharp and spiny leaves about as long as a tree is tall, each, rose up flat and horizontally along the trunk of the plant and began to spin speedily in the air. Almost as if by magic, the spinning leaves brought the plant airborne, its thin roots tucking themselves in the shape of a cone in the center of the plant. The tremendous plant began to hover like a deadly top, its leaves keeping it aloft and pushing it forward. Link could see right away that those leaves could act like blades and lop off his head or whatever else got in its way.

"You looked, didn't you?" Darin asked sarcastically.

Link dug his heels hard into Epona's calf. The horse got the message. She could see that something wasn't right about the strange plant, or why her master's "pet" didn't seem to fond of the strange object. She had been ready to bolt at a moment's notice, and now that moment was spinning around with deadly bladed leaves right behind her tail!

She took off. Without so much as a whinny or a knicker of fear, she was off like a hawk, speeding along the plains as if she was being chased by an army of wildcats!

Link had trouble keeping a hold of Epona's body. His broken arm prevented him from holding onto both reigns, leaving his left hand and his knees to keep himself from sliding off of Epona's saddle and landing butt-first on the ground, right into the awaiting roots of the monstrous plant.

The thing must have been smart, because as soon as Epona took off it began to pick up speed. Its speed explained the whoosh that Link had heard before they discovered the strange plant. Link had no clue why it was attacking, only that it was, and that if Link didn't figure out how to kill it, he and Epona would probably become messier than a houseful of streamers after a birthday party.

"What in Farore's name is that thing?!?" Link shouted.

"It's called a Peahat," Darin's voice was a little muffled because of the pocket, "It is a smart plant that can fly and is very territorial. It is one of the few plants that can react physically to the world like this, kind of like a Deku Baba. They are known to chase people out of their supposed rooting grounds, and will kill anything that looks like it can do the least harm to it! Its leaves are solid and strong enough to surpass as tree trunks!"

Terrific. Link couldn't tell what was worse; the name of the creature (Peahat?) or how he was going to die? So much for getting to the castle home free.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Peahat's tremendous leaves began to cut through the ground just feet from Epona's tail, shredding the dirt and the road as if it were, well, leaves!

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Destiny, Sorcerers, and Peahats, OH MY! So, there's more going on with Vaati's job than wooing Zelda, the Necromancer has more to him than just a friendly face (lol), and Link's about to get killed by a tremendous plant with a mind of its own! Oh, the agony of cliffhangers! Even I get spazzed about my work at times like this...man, am I good!

You guys deserved this next chapter. I finally got my butt in gear and continued writing and managed to finish part 3 of chapter 9 (though, according to tradition, I won't post it until I finish part 4 so that I can have something extra waiting for you guys eventually).

As a quick heads up, I might not post another chapter for about a week or more, because I have a really big family thing I have to take care of, and I won't be able to have access to the internet for at least a week or more. Hang in there (you did for at least two months! lol...I'm so terrible). Me out!

-Kerian


	31. Chapter 9, Part 3: Princess and Pauper

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Pauper, part 3

* * *

The tremendous leaves of the killer plant cut through the ground like butter. Link could see no way to survive that; most of the ground was rock and soil, tough enough to repel anything if it were a vertical surface. The fact that this plant could cut through it easily didn't lighten up Link's mood.

He knew he had to think fast. With the rate that this plant, this "Peahat," whatever Darin called it, was gaining up on him, he only had a limited amount of time before it would slice him and Epona in half, or crush them with its weight!

Link tried to look for a way to escape their seemingly inevitable fate. He thought of trying to get Epona to take off as fast as possible, but at the rate this plant was gaining he doubted that such a feat could work out in the end. He began to assess the plant with lightning speed; giant trunk, huge blade-like leaves with the power to propel it off of the ground, and obvious sentience enough for it to keep following Link at such a rate. There had to be a weakness he overlooked…something that he didn't was a problem until-

It was then he spotted them; a cluster of roots, which were all encircled together like a coiled snake. The malleable roots coiled to form a perfect cone directly underneath the gigantic plant.

Link was instantly reminded by a saying that his mother once told him while gardening: _Always pick a flower by its roots; if you cut it off from its roots, it will be unable to get the energy it needs and will eventually die._

Link looked back at Epona. The horse took a quick glance at where her master had looked earlier. She spotted the weak-looking roots, but, more importantly, she saw a noticeable gap between the leaves and the ground every time the plant spun…

A gap big enough for a horse to lie under!

As if she was as intelligent as a Hylian, Epona gave a quick nod. Link looked back at the tremendous plant as its leaves sliced the ground once more, just millimeters from Epona's flying hooves. He waited until the plant had risen again to strike once more…

In a flash, he pulled back on Epona's reigns hard. With a tremendous neigh, Epona leaned back and landed hard on her side, scratching herself on the ground with her speed, and slowing them down.

The Peahat's tremendous gait flew right over the Hylian, horse, and fairy without any clue what was going on. That was all that Link ever needed.

In a flash, his sword was in his left hand, and slashed upwards. The roots came off with a sickening squelch, foul-smelling juices stinging Link's face as Epona still dragged on the ground dangerously. The Peahat seemed to groan as it quickly attempted to gain altitude to get away from its attackers, though the attack proved fatal. The tremendous gait of the plant came crashing down onto the ground several feet away from where Link and Epona had stopped, its tremendous trunk split in half. Vile smelling juices poured out from inside the tremendous cycad-like plant, its leaves askew in many directions.

Link tried to stand up in triumph, though a tremendous pain in his leg caused him to almost scream in pain. He knelt down at the almost mind-numbing pain and looked down at his left leg.

What he saw was almost more than he could bear. The skin was almost completely torn off in the first and second layer, cuts and gashes from rocks causing a lot of blood to rush from the almost useless appendage. He could feel needles poking into his leg every time his heart beat.

A weak whinny caused him to look up, and almost gasp in shock. Epona was hurt badly. During her skid, Epona had many cuts on her left thigh and shoulder. The cuts were deep enough that she couldn't stand up, and she lay heavily on all four legs. She gently nudged Link's wound and licked it with concern, caring more about her master than herself.

Link almost felt like killing himself. He had hurt Epona badly, and with these injuries he might not be able to make it to the castle in time to get help. He almost had no idea what to do, or how to do it. Come to think of it, the numbing pain in his leg almost made him wish not to care…

Darin came flying out of Link's pocket. One look at the damage and the shadow fairy was in Link's face, his white orb glowing red with intense anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!?" The fairy shouted ferociously, "You almost got yourself _and_ your horse killed! How in Farore's name is it possible for you to almost kill yourself so soon after surviving the worst monster on Din's green earth?!?"

Link couldn't talk. The pain was almost unbearable. With a groan, he fell flat on his face.

Suddenly, something rolled out of his Kokiri's Bust Bag. He peeked slowly at it, and saw that it was a large bottle of red liquid.

Though his mind was almost shredded by pain, his memory took over almost as soon as he saw the bottle. The potion that Kyle had used on the strange boy at his house was like a dream come true for Link. With a weary hand, he picked the bottle up, not caring how it got there or who put it inside his bag. He took a quick sip of the potion, and gulped the liquid in his mouth down.

The potion tasted like a cross between cherries, strawberries, and delicious pastry all wrapped together in the liquid. What's more, the effects were almost immediate. Some of the pain was gone in Link's leg, enough that his cuts weren't as deep and didn't lose as much blood. However, the rest of his leg still needed to heal, and he needed more potion to do so.

A quick whinny of exhaustion brought Link back to terms of reality. He glanced over at Epona. He knew that his horse would need the potion in order to survive, though if he gave it to her that would mean that there wouldn't be any left for Link to have a guaranteed recovery. What's more, he didn't know whether or not it worked on horses.

Link sighed, putting aside any selfish thoughts. Epona risked her life to save them both, and she deserved any help that Link could give her. His only regret; was that he thought of her first before drinking a little himself.

Link crawled closer to Epona's muzzle. He brought the bottle up to her nostrils. Epona sniffed the liquid and snorted, though whether it was out of pleasure or of pain Link couldn't decide. Link brought the bottle up to Epona's mouth, and let her lips cover over the bottleneck. With the gentleness of a parent, Link tipped Epona's head back and let her slowly guzzle the potion into her body, hoping that its healing effects would work.

To his surprise, the effects were instant. Epona's wounds were all but gone, enough that she could stand again. Once Link took the bottle back, Epona snorted happily, glad that she was back to working standards. Link sighed gratefully, though winced now that the pain had slowly begun to return.

Darin buzzed over at the empty bottle in Link's hand. "How did you get that?" the fairy asked, "I don't recall ever seeing you put that in your bag."

"Neither do I," Link said weakly, "It just fell out. I guess that it got put there somehow, though who did it, I'm not sure."

Darin hovered over by the bottle a little bit longer before looking back at Link.

"You really scared me there; you do know that, right?" Darin asked.

"I never would have guessed," Link said sarcastically.

"Just be a bit more careful next time," Darin said.

"There isn't going to be a next time," Link said, "The next time I see any kind of plant that can follow me after I run, I'm going to high-tail it in the opposite direction I came. I never want to see one of those things again!"

Darin laughed slightly. "Don't worry," he said, "Peahats hate having to deal with anything other than plants. They tend to stay far away from local roads and other places. I wonder why that one was so close to the road."

"Well, whatever it was doing," Link said, "It's dead now. We have to get to the castle."

"Are you sure you can make it?" Darin asked, "There isn't any potion left, and last I checked you weren't very fit to begin with."

Link slowly got onto Epona's back. The horse was kind enough to stay in her kneeled position to give Link an easier means of climbing up. "I'll be fine," Link said.

Darin hovered as Epona slowly got back up. With a quick shrug, he flew back in his place in Link's pocket.

Link felt the pain throb in his left leg. With a light kick with his right leg, he got Epona to trot once more, though her pace was slow due to the fact that she was just as tired as Link felt. He just hoped that they would get to the castle before sunset; he didn't feel like killing Stalchildren tonight…

* * *

The Frostmancer stood proudly on his mountaintop. Of all the other Seven Sorcerers save for Malgannis, he felt that he was always the most prepared of them all. He had to be; if he learned anything from his homeland, it was to always be prepared for the unexpected, such as a mountain-lion attacking during a deer hunt, or a sibling who is willing to stab you in the back for more power.

His preparedness had paid off especially on this day. Lying before him was the frozen carcass of one of his generals, who attempted to free his people by slaying their master. He paid the price with his life, though the Frostmancer was sure that he would soon join the ranks of the Necromancer in the unlife when he arrived to look upon his frozen comrade's work.

A second general stood by his side. The hulking figure of the general was covered in a tremendous fur coat, its hood hiding its face from all. In one of its tremendous hands, which seemed to be covered in fur, was a mighty battle-axe, its shaft covered in pieces of fur and feathers attached by strings upon the ends of the axe. A metal handle was one of the only grips on the axe, the rest being made of wood as hard as steel is strong. The tremendous blade had nicks and scratches on it from seeing hundreds of battles in the past. The general held the mighty blade in one hand, easily carrying it without much stress upon his massive bulk.

The general stood to attention. The Frostmancer smiled. This general, unlike the other, was loyal even without being a slave. As such, the loyalty had earned him a name, something much coveted by the rest of its kind. The name the Frostmancer gave to him was Coldstone, a name well suiting to the nature of the beast-like general.

"Coldstone," the Frostmancer said, "The men are prepared for war, yes?"

"Every male, female, and child able to pick up a weapon and wield it is ready for war, master. Their blood heats like the sun in anticipation for the upcoming war. We are ready to serve you."

"Good," the Frostmancer replied. He looked down the long slope of the mountain, allowing his mighty white beard to sway with the tremendously strong wind. The Frostmancer could have called the wind off if he wanted to, but he preferred to have the bitter, merciless cold buffet him. It reminded him of home; beautiful, frozen home.

"Have the troops pack up the shelters," the Frostmancer said, "I want us moving as soon as the Necromancer gives us the word. Once we get down to the warm lands, you will soon see if the Hylians can match any of the tribes here that dare attempt to stand in our way."

"Excellent, my lord," the general bowed low, revealing a very long and bushy tail from underneath his fur cloak, "I love a challenge, and I especially love Hylian meat!"

The Frostmancer smiled coldly. Yes, he was prepared, and the Hylians had better hope they can withstand the storm to come…

Because, by the time they were done, there would be few left to be able to speak of in the days to come…

* * *

Link felt very weak. The pain was becoming too much. His leg hung on the side of the saddle like a loose weight, completely numbed with pain and agony. Epona kept her pace well, though Link could barely tell if they had been on the road for a few minutes, a few hours, or even a few days. His mind could barely take much more; they had to stop soon.

Link could make out the silhouette of Hyrule Castle Town's walls on the horizon. The walls were within easy distance. Link smiled; at the rate they were going, he only had to endure just another half-hour of pain and he would be home free.

It was then that he noticed the sun. His eyes went wide. The sun had already hit the horizon and a quarter of it was submerged behind the mountainside. In a little less than fifteen minutes, the sun would go down, and the drawbridge would close…

Leaving him and an army of Stalchildren on the other side!

"Epona, let's go!" Link shouted.

Epona instinctively knew what was coming by now. With a terrified whinny, she took off like an arrow, running as fast as her recovering injuries would allow. Link could barely manage to stay on; his left leg was too hurt to clamp onto her sides like it usually could. He grabbed on with his left hand and held the reigns tightly, hoping that he would stay on for the duration of the ride.

He knew that it was hopeless the moment they started. Epona was still too weak to really run. By the time they would get to the walls, the drawbridge would already go up. He still kept Epona at her current speed, hoping that they could at least get some help before disaster would strike.

Darin was still in his pocket. Beforehand he had asked his fairy guardian to remain inside until they got to the castle. He didn't want anyone asking questions about the appearance of a fairy and a boy inside the city. Right now, Darin was still inside, loyally keeping quiet in case there were patrols on top of the walls.

Epona slowed just before they got up to the drawbridge. However, the last rays of the setting sun had disappeared, and the drawbridge was halfway up when they got there. Link looked up in despair at the tremendous wooden construct as it closed up their last hope behind the stone walls. With a clang, the drawbridge locked in place, and it would not move for the rest of the night.

Link turned around. As was expected, Stalchildren were rising from their nightly graves, anticipating the hope of a new arrival to their home. They could smell the fresh blood dripping slowly from Link's wound, and they giggled in the anticipation of easy prey.

Link looked down at Epona. She was scared, but Link could tell in her wild spirit that she wouldn't give up easily. Link slowly hopped down from her saddle, landing on the ground with his right leg. He drew his sword in his left hand, preparing for the battle to come.

"Today is a good day to die," he whispered.

The first Stalchild to get within fighting distance didn't even have a chance to scream as Link pierced its decayed skull, shattering its body to pieces. Wave upon wave of Stalchildren to come fell before Link's sword. Link wouldn't give up, not one chance. His great grandfather would be proud to see him now as he cut his way past each and every Stalchild that came within the distance of his sword. Epona was also in the fight, kicking and pawing at any skeletal form that dared try to get near her, fighting as she never fought before. The sight of the two of them in the battle was breathtaking had anyone living been there to witness it.

Link could feel his strength slowly give way. The Stalchildren had managed to cut his arm several times as he fought the monsters, and already the pain in his leg was giving in. He silently prayed, hoping that someone would find out that they were outside and rescue them. If not, then he would make sure that these Stalchildren met a true afterlife in pieces before he joined them. His sword already was dripping with the ichor that was all that was left of the blood inside the undead children. With each hack, he knew he couldn't last much longer, and wave upon wave of Stalchildren seemed to emphasize this point.

Whether it was Din, Nayru, Farore, or some other force whether it was a god or universal Link couldn't tell, but someone had heard him and answered his prayer. In the parapets of the wall, Link managed to hear shouting noises, which was followed by the creaking sound of the drawbridge being lowered at last.

As Link finally fell from his injuries, the Stalchildren did not set upon him. Instead, a fireball fell in their midst, the missile having come from a catapult on the wall. The undead barely had time to restructure themselves before they fell into pieces again as arrows struck their skulls, returning their spirits to the afterlife where they belonged.

When Link managed to get up again, he saw the familiar silhouettes of soldiers arriving on the bridge. Before he could explain himself, Link was led inside by a pair of strong hands. Epona too was led inside by her reigns, though she herself merely allowed the men to take her inside because they were taking her master as well. Link could barely make out the figure of a woman before him, his eyes clouded over with pain.

Weakly, he looked up to the figure and said, "I need to see princess Zelda…"

He couldn't say anything more, because after the last syllable of Zelda's name he managed to pass out, his head hung low as the soldier managed to catch him before he fell.

* * *

Ruta couldn't have been less annoyed.

Her plans to run away were ruined when Lord Jabu-Jabu managed to swallow her up. Sure, she was used to the great deity allowing her inside; in fact, she knew her way around Lord Jabu-Jabu's body better than anyone else in the entire Zora race. However, it seemed that the fish-god knew of her plans to run away, and was probably teaching her a lesson by keeping her inside. She admired the fish-god as much as she admired her father, but at times the giant deity annoyed him more than even Hyxan.

She was wandering the different open-aired pockets inside of Jabu-Jabu's body. Lord Jabu-Jabu had inside of him a complex system of ecosystems designed to keep him alive and healthy. The ecosystem worked like this: Lord Jabu-Jabu's body provided limited nutrients for waterproof plants to grow. These plants provided food and shelter for the many fish that lived inside. In turn, the fish, as they die, swim down the canals into Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, where they feed him and provide the nutrients to continue the cycle over again. This made the feeding ceremony for Lord Jabu-Jabu more of a ceremony than a necessity, because Jabu-Jabu could easily feed himself.

What annoyed Ruta was that something was changing.

A lack of the docile fish could be instantly seen in the ecosystem chamber where she was in. The plants were starting to die due to lack of nutrients, their dead carcasses floating into the canals awaiting digestion by the stomach. Their seeds, of course, were already in the water, but several new kinds of fish, predatory fish, were also seen in the newly made ecosystem. They circled in the water like sharks, their tremendous fins grazing the ground in the hopes of finding new meals to feast upon. When one died, instead of its body being taken into the digestive chamber, the other fishes cannibalized it, leaving naught but its skeletal remains left, which would never be able to provide enough food for the mighty deity.

Ruta knew that there was trouble, but she couldn't warn anyone about what was going on inside; not even Aran. Everyone probably thought that she had run away, so she wanted to make sure that they kept that mindset. After all, every last one of them deserved it…didn't they?

She was brought back to reality when a humming sound got her attention. To her astonishment, one of the strange ray-like fish actually jumped and began to fly in the air.

_These things can fly?_ She thought.

Before she could react, the creature aimed for her and dove. She barely managed to get away before the creature's sharp tail appendage cut Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh where she stood moments before. With the speed of a shark, she tossed a boomerang she had been hiding in the pouch on her back, and neatly struck the fish, crippling its fins and bringing it down.

Before its brethren could feast upon it, she grabbed the fish's bloody carcass and tossed it inside one of Lord Jabu-Jabu's canals, ensuring that the fish lord could have at least a little more nutrition. Hopefully something alive wasn't in the Deity's stomach; otherwise, Lord Jabu-Jabu might eventually starve.

As Ruta got back up, there was another humming sound in the air. Suddenly, a very sharp fin cut her wrist. She screamed and dropped the boomerang, which was swept away inside of the canal into the stomach.

Ruta backed up slowly. The creature was in the air again, its bladed fins allowing the creature to float in the air with ease. Once again, it dove, raising a stinger-equipped tail in preparation for skewering the young Zora girl.

Ruta dove, allowing her body to strike the water with ease. On land, Zoras are as "cumbersome" as ordinary Hylians, but in the water they made even the fish envious with their speed and agility. Ruta wasn't as big or as fast as any fully-grown Zora, but she was faster than any other Zora her size and age. So far, only Aran has managed to defeat her in speed, something that she was rather prideful about.

The fish matched her speed easily. They slowly began to gain on her as she tried to get to the other side of the water-filled food chamber, hoping to reach the bank in time to get away in the next pass. She just managed to jump up on the bank with the expertise of a seal when one of the creatures rose out of the water and struck her pack.

Out from within the pack was a shiny object of tremendous brilliance. Ruta screamed as the object fell into the water. Before she could grab it, to her astonishment, a very large tentacle opened up from one of the intestinal canals and grabbed the beautiful object, dragging it back where it came with the speed of a bird in flight.

Ruta felt a tear fall from her eye. Before she could dive in after the thing, the rest of the monsters took flight, their fins outstretched menacingly for battle. Ruta did the only sanest thing she could do; she ran. Down into the tunnel she went, running as fast as a jungle cat. She knew for a fact that an open artery was located at the end of this tunnel, curtsey of Lord Jabu-Jabu. She had to make it there in time.

Upon seeing the scab-covered artery blocking the path, Ruta quickly put on a burst of speed. In seconds, she cut the distance between her and the artery in half, put all the pressure in her right leg, and jumped.

She easily broke through the scab, diving into Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream and swimming in his blood. She looked back, allowing a second set of eyelids, transparent for water travel, to protect her eyes from Lord Jabu-Jabu's blood.

The creatures did not follow. Whether it was because the blood would be toxic to their gills or because they were blocked off by the magical energy of Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream she didn't know. She didn't care either. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

She pulled herself up after a dip in the artery, poking herself out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream and pulling herself up on a bank in the large tunnel-like structure. She took a deep breath, shook the blood off of her fins and body, and then looked back at her pack. The hole in it was very noticeable, not only because it almost took out the entire pack but because it only hit the pocket where she kept…"it."

She felt another tear fall out of her eye, but shook it off. She didn't like what she was about to do, but she had to just the same. She opened the pack up, took out a piece of parchment, a fish-bone quill, and a crystalline bottle. She immediately began to write on the scratchy parchment, making sure that her wet body didn't mess up the paper and make it soggy. She wrote quickly on the paper, making sure her words were as accurate as possible, and then placed the paper in a roll and inside of the bottle.

She put the bottle back into her pack, and dove into Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream once more. She let the current take her body deep into his body, letting the blood drag her all the way to Lord Jabu-Jabu's heart, the one place where she could easily get to his lungs and, in turn, the mighty fish's windpipe and jaws, where she hoped Lord Jabu-Jabu had the sense to cough the crystal object up and into the hands of any doctor or visitor in the area.

She had to make sure that she didn't fail this. If she did, she might never get her mother's dying gift back again…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link barely survived a Peahat and Stalchild attack, the Frostmancer's getting his troops ready for battle, and Ruta and the rest of the Zoras seem to be revolving around De-Ja-Vu! At least now it can be explained how a fish as big as Lord Jabu-Jabu can feast upon three fishes a day and survive...I think I did rather well with that explaination.

Princess Ruta seems to have a life full of De-Ja-Vu when it comes to her part of the story (I need not explain what fell out of her bag, but for those of you who don't know, I won't tell. I'd like to ask the reviewers not to mention it either for the good of those who haven't played on Ocarina of Time yet). I'll come up with something a bit more original for her and for her part of the tale, though I felt that the message in a bottle sequence was just too classic to leave out.

Hopefully Link is doing alright. It would be a bummer if he died, because that would be the end of the story. Don't worry; the next chapter is finished, and another chapter is well on the way of production, so I'll leave you with the cliffhangers for now...muahaha!!!

-Kerian, master of the cliffhanger (can't hold on much longer! lol)

p.s. Darin should watch his language. If I remember correctly I mentioned that he isn't exactly a fairy adult just yet, so he should be careful about what he says...lol


	32. Chapter 9, Part 4: Princess and Pauper

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Pauper, part 4

* * *

Vaati was in a sour mood. His latest meeting with the other Sorcerers had him really ticked off. Although he had kept his cool with the Frostmancer, he had managed to make the Shadow Druid rather mad. Malgannis had a stern talking to both him and the Shadow Druid afterwards. The way that Malgannis treated him like some "boy!" The nerve of him.

He walked down the halls regally, making sure his strut showed no sign of his mood. Not many people wandered the castle halls at this hour, though Vaati was in the mood for showing off. By now, just about any lady staring at his face with awe would entertain him; it would at least fix his broken pride somewhat.

He looked out the window as he passed by. Something caused him to double take and look back again. He could almost swear…

No, he was right. The damned Gerudo was outside with a bunch of Hylian guards, taking a bundle up to the castle gate. A closer look with his keen vision, however, proved exactly what, or in this case _who_, was in the bundle.

"Well, well, well," Vaati whispered, chuckling quietly, "Look what the cat dragged in. Nice of you to return, mysterious boy in green. I wonder what you and my future fiancé are up to now…"

He cackled as he walked back to his room, his cape billowing in a newly-created breeze of his own design. As if to answer this display, the sound of several hidden women fainting from exhilaration could be heard throughout the hall, proving that Vaati wasn't the only one out in the halls that night.

* * *

Naru was quick. She had made sure that the guards swore an oath of silence before getting the young boy inside the castle, along with his horse. Whatever happened to the boy, he was in pretty bad shape. Several lacerations, as well as a broken arm over 2 days old, several deep scratches in his arm and both legs, and a third-degree burn possibly caused by dragging the limb across the road for miles on end.

Though the horse wasn't in the best condition either, Naru had discovered that she was already healed of most injuries. The young creature was tougher than she looked; only Naru's superior horse training and gentle hand kept the young mare from bolting to her master. Naru could not help but notice that the horse had more spirit than a Gerudo Warrior, and more loyalty than even a Hylian Knight. She admired that in an animal; it showed how willing she would be to give her life to follow her master.

She managed to calm the horse down and take it to the stables. The mare was silent as Naru put her inside of the princess's private stall in the castle. Naru was sure that the princess wouldn't mind. After what just happened with the boy, she was sure that the princess would be too focused on getting him healed.

She quickly followed the soldier inside. She had given them specific orders to take the boy straight to the princess's chambers. Zelda would need to see the boy as soon as possible. Why wouldn't she after sending him on such a wild goose chase in the first place?

* * *

Zelda was at her bedchamber the moment she got the message. It wasn't long before Link was carried into her room. She looked down on her bed at the still form of the boy she had been dreaming of for days. Link, who had been sent on a life-threatening journey by her command, lay still on her bed, his leg a mess and his arm broken in many places. Scratches on his other arm indicated that he was in a recent battle, one that could possibly have meant his life had they been a second late.

Link was unconscious. He had been since he passed out after the battle. Zelda could see his chest slightly moving as he lay there, and she felt as if she could never forgive herself. This was all her fault to begin with. If Link had gone through all of this trouble finding the second Spiritual Stone, then only Din, Farore, and Nayru knew what would happen if he went to find the third. She should never have put him through this…what was she thinking?

Naru could see that the princess was troubled. Already a doctor had arrived to see to the boy's injuries, only the finest in the castle. The doctor was adding a purple-colored potion to the leg wounds, and had begun administering the stuff to the boy as he slept. Zelda noticed that Link seemed to breathe a little easier, though she still was troubled.

"Whatever this boy went through, he's sure got a tough heart," the doctor said, "The lacerations and burns here were caused by being dragged on the road. It looks like he tried to heal it with Sweetjuice, but he didn't administer enough to have a lasting effect. Luckily I managed to deal with the majority of the problems. His leg will be fine. However, I am curious about the arm."

The doctor gently picked up the broken arm in the tough sling.

"I recognize this medical work," the doctor said, "but it's not Hylian. By any chance was this boy near Death Mountain?"

"That's need to know information," Naru said, glaring down at the doctor to let him know that she meant business.

"I thought so," the doctor said, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me if it involves the Princess. This boy's been with Gorons recently. I don't know what caused his arm to break, but it had to be pretty serious for it to be in such a strong sling. I've even checked the status of the arm, and it looks as if he had fallen quite a distance. Don't get me wrong; it is healing quite nicely. I just can't help but marvel at the medical ingenuity of the Gorons."

Zelda placed a hand on Link's outstretched palm. She let her thumb run down the fingers of the unconscious boy. She felt worry, regret, and, most of all, hope. She prayed that Link would get well soon.

"Is he going to be alright, doctor?" Zelda asked.

The doctor smiled when he looked up into Zelda's eyes. "Absolutely, milady," the doctor said, "Do not worry. He'll be perfectly alright. With this potion that I gave him he should be healed within the night. I am sure that he will be perfectly fine by morning. Can't say the same for his broken arm, of course. So far, medical science has no cure for the wait of such an injury."

Zelda nodded.

Naru had a few more words with the doctor before she sent him off. An oath of secrecy was made to ensure that the boy would not be discovered, and soon the two of them were alone with the boy. Zelda gently stroked Link's hand, watching him closely like a worried parent.

"I think it's time for bed, Naru," she said quietly.

"Should I move the boy to your couch, my lady?" Naru asked.

"No," Zelda whispered, "He's fine where he is. I'll stay by him for the night. You get some rest."

Naru bowed, and quietly slipped away into the gloom. Zelda knew for a fact that doing so was her way of moving to her preferred spot on the wall. Retreating to the darkest corner of the room helps hide the location where she stays to guard the princess.

Zelda pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. The tremendous bed was big enough for both her and Link to easily and comfortably sleep for the night, and Link was already on the other side of the bed. However, Zelda felt uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the same bed with a "boy." She was only 11, after all.

She rested her head on the bed beside Link's body, and placed her hand upon his as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vaati was busy in his room. He had been attempting to create for himself a poem, something he did often to boost his ego. He was busy with another verse about how his face was the most handsome in all the land when he heard a rustle in the corner.

He poked an eye up. Behind the closet, where she had been almost all night, he wagered, was a maiden of the castle who had her eye on Vaati for the longest time since his arrival. He found her quite annoying; she was by far the most average woman he had ever seen in his life. It was her determination and perseverance at winning Vaati's heart and soul that made her different from any other girl. Otherwise, she would be just like the rest of them.

She was wearing lingerie. That didn't surprise Vaati much. Most women who are that desperate believe that their looks can trounce a man completely. Vaati knew better. So far, only those of complete over-average looks in both beauty and body attracted him. All she happened to be was an eyesore.

She giggled as Vaati continued to stare her down. Little did this woman know that Vaati wasn't the least bit amused.

"Oh, your highness," she said in a voice that would make most normal men melt like butter, "You are absolutely handsome. It is rather chilly in here…may I join you in your bed?"

Vaati chuckled slightly. The woman took it for a good sign, and began to step forward.

Big mistake.

Before she could make another move, Vaati stood upright, hand raised at the girl's neck. Although she was at least a yard and a half away from his outstretched hand, her hands went up to her neck, trying to release the choking bond that clutched her body.

"Silly little girl," Vaati said as he tightened his magical grip, "I have no time to play tonight. I'm not interested in the likes of you…"

The girl tried to whimper, though not a sound came out. Her arms had already fallen to her waist, and she tried her best to breath as she began to float in the air.

"You are an eyesore," Vaati whispered, "The whole world would be well rid of you."

A tear attempted to fall out of the woman's eye, though it began to evaporate in the vacuum that Vaati was creating.

Vaati's violet eyes flashed. In an instant, the girl began to dissolve, transformed into a dusty substance the same way he destroyed the flowers in his room. The woman couldn't even have a chance to scream.

It was over almost as soon as it started. Vaati guided the dust outside, sending the dry cremated remains into the moat, where he hoped they would cause the fish inside to choke.

_I feel better_, Vaati thought, _I haven't killed anybody all week. That change of pace felt good. Perhaps I should do that more often…_

Vaati chuckled to himself as he flicked a speck of dust off of his wine goblet, and continued writing his self-filled poem.

* * *

Link couldn't tell where he was. One moment, he had fallen flat on his face on the drawbridge in Hyrule Castle Town; the next, he was in some place where the world could not make up its mind about what was what.

First, he was in a strange open plain where chunks of the earth seemed to fly in the sky. Then he was transported to a place where water flowed underneath tremendous lakes of boiling lava. He was then transported to a place where up was down and trees grew from left to right instead of up and down.

He was finally transported to a tremendous pyramid-like temple that stood on its own in a sky of ever changing colors. The pyramid seemed to float upon a small platform of earth held in place in the ever changing sky. Link looked around at the strange platform he stood upon. Although he would normally be afraid of the seemingly endless drop at the end of his feet, he certainly wasn't now. He had no clue why, only that fear wasn't one of the emotions on his list.

As if it had a mind of its own, the earth pieces floating around the Pyramid and the rocky land seemed to begin crumbling apart on its own will. It began to flake into dust and form a bridge between Link's platform and the Pyramid beyond. In less than a few seconds, a tremendous stone bridge, probably thicker in size and strength than even the wall in Hyrule Castle Town.

Something deep inside of Link told him to stay away from the Pyramid, but his feet disobeyed the gut instinct, and walked there anyway. Link gazed at the tremendous structure; a step pyramid made of tremendous blocks of stone, each stone carved with great precision and beauty. Carvings on the stone depicted scenes of war, violence, murder, and an all manner of gross depictions of evil made by Hylians and other races alike. Link could hardly look at many of them, though his eyes disobeyed the commands of closing to escape the nightmare.

Upon entering the single hole inside the mighty pyramid, Link could see a tremendous pedestal, which poked inward into the pyramid. The inside glowed with an unnaturally blue and purple light. Surrounding this inward pedestal were seven platforms, each with a glowing symbol at the end. Seven pillars kept the Pyramid roof in place, surrounding the pedestal and platform in perfect unison. Link couldn't help but feel drawn to the power in this place, and stepped inside, gazing at the awe of the room.

Suddenly, as he began to advance to the lip of the tremendous pit/pedestal, the ground began to rumble. Link stopped in his tracks, and saw with horror as the ground began to shift. The pedestal, pillars, and platforms began to all crumble and become sucked into a vortex in the far wall. The rest of the pyramid began to join the already disassembled pieces as the vortex began to form into a tremendous eye, a green eye, with a purple lid and skin, and a pitch-black, snake-like pupil in its center.

Link felt the icy grip of fear clutch his chest as if it were trying to crush his lungs. The monster floating before him seemed to speak in a thousand languages, words that Link could not understand. Words that sounded like the cries of frightened children, the death screams of terrified women, the mourning death wails of soldiers. Link felt the fear and death of a hundred thousand mortals course through his veins, and he too could not help but scream, holding his head tightly as the monstrous eye gazed upon him.

He looked up as the eye seemed to come closer and the screaming managed to stop. The wailing wind caused by the pyramid breaking apart to form the strange creature continued, filling the piece of stone that Link was standing upon with dread and remorse. The eye spoke once more, in words Link could understand and fear for many years to come…

"_You cannot hide…_"

* * *

Link awoke with a start. His head was sweating, and he felt as if he had just survived a near-death experience. He tried to reach up to wipe his head off, but he couldn't do it with his right hand, and his left was currently busy holding Rose's…

_Wait_, Link thought, _how did Rose get over here?_

Something wasn't right though. Rose's hand was smooth, though she had a smooth feel like she had worked her hands a lot in life, like the smoothness of a horse's mane. This hand felt very smooth, like the smooth feel of whipped cream on cake, or his mother's lemon custard pie. This was rather unnatural for him, though he couldn't say that he didn't like it.

He turned and was shocked to see the owner of the hand. Princess Zelda, in the flesh, had fallen asleep with half of her body on the bed and the other half in a comfortable arm chair. Her face showed a comfortable and relaxed smile, and her hand, surprisingly, was wrapped in his.

Link didn't know whether to scream, or faint from enjoyment.

He slowly took his hand out of Zelda's. She moaned slightly before turning her head around in a more comfortable position. Link slowly did his best to distance himself from her without waking her, then looked around. He was in what appeared to be Zelda's bed chambers, a room adorned in expensive family tapestries, well-carved furniture, luxurious chairs, and bookshelves with an all manner of tomes that any girl could wish for.

Link, however, did manage to catch eye on the strange shelf that surrounded and encircled the ceiling above him, and, as he turned, the Gerudo woman staring down at him.

This made him scream, though slightly. He didn't expect to see Naru at all, especially here. He wondered if she saw Zelda holding his hand. His cheeks felt rather hot for some reason after such a thought.

Naru chuckled. She slipped down from her rafter and landed next to the bed with the grace of a jungle cat. She came up and kneeled down next to Link, having no comment to why Link was feeling…warm in the cheeks.

"You've been having nightmares," she said.

Link was kind of taken aback. How could she have known that he had nightmares?

The Gerudo Warrior chuckled again. "You were sweating," she said, "and tossing and turning like you were sleeping on a bed of nails. I've taken care of children before, young one, and I know when their dreams are peaceful, or when they are not."

Link finally managed to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. He scootched himself back so that he could lay himself on the pillow behind him and listen to whatever Naru had to tell him.

"Zelda's dream was rather peaceful," Naru said, "Though recently it hasn't been so. She has had visions in the past, most of them revolving around the future, about those she cares deeply for. Her recent one was about you."

"Me?" Link asked in surprise.

"Surprised, aren't you?" Naru said. She sat down beside him, crossing her legs over onto the floor beside the bed. "You are quite a special child," she said, "Not everyone has the honor to be the descendant of a hero of Hyrule. Zelda and you are both two grand exceptions. Your destinies have intertwined, weaving to and from one another due to the fate of your ancestors. It's not surprising that Zelda has feelings for you."

"Feelings?" Link asked. He was confused at first, though the important look on Naru's face made him understand almost instantly.

Zelda and Rose had a lot in common, which was going to be a problem.

Before they could discuss the matter further, both turned as they heard Zelda yawn. She was just waking up, her hands starting to rub her eyes as she rose from the bed and returned to her chair. She shook her head, allowing her golden hair to shimmer in the light, before looking up at the two figures before her.

"Good morning," she said. She began to arrange her hair into a traditional hairdress, already becoming the image of a formal princess in mere seconds after she awoke. Link was rather impressed.

"Link, I am glad you made it," she said in a formal tone.

Very. The transformation from sleeping girl to monotone princess was miraculously flawless.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting about somebody?"

Darin popped out of Link's pocket. Link had almost forgotten about the little fairy. He was glad that he wasn't the only boy in the room anymore.

"Darin," Zelda said, "It is good to see that you are well." She looked back to Link. "I trust that your journey was a success?"

"More than you know," Link said. He reached into the Kokiri's Bust Bag, and pulled out the Goron's Ruby. "It took a while, but in the end I managed to get permission from the leader of the Gorons to use it. That leaves just one Spiritual Stone to go!"

Zelda gazed at the beautiful red jewel for a while before nodding in satisfaction. "Excellent work," she said, "Your timing was impeccable. I suspect that there is more to the Seven Sorcerers plan here in the castle than I realized. Already, Vaati seeks to marry me, and I fear that a successful betrothal will lead to dire consequences. You must hurry and find the final stone, and do it with speed!"

"I agree," Darin said, "The sooner we find the stone, the sooner we can get the Master Sword away from anybody who works for those Sorcerers and their goons!"

Link was about to point out the fact that he probably wouldn't be able to go until much later, when he realized a severe lack of pain in his leg. He looked down with the upmost surprise that it was almost completely healed; not a scratch save for the traces of his deep cuts could be seen, and the severe burn was reduced to a very faint itch.

"How…?" Link was about to ask.

"We had a doctor check up on you during the night," Zelda said, "You have nothing to worry about. Both you and your steed are in perfect condition. You may be able to travel soon."

"Um, thanks…" Link said. He really didn't know what to say. Of course, he was grateful. His life was just saved and Epona was healed from any real damage, but the way that Zelda was talking rather threw him off. For a girl who had feelings for him, she sure wasn't showing it.

Zelda looked over at Naru. "Naru," she said, "Since this is a very crucial time, I feel that our charge is at risk. I need you to retrieve it by any means necessary. Is that understood?"

"As you wish, your majesty," Naru said as she bowed low. The Gerudo Warrior quickly went into a door that led outside into Zelda's garden, and disappeared into the morning light.

Link was about to ask what the "charge" was, when Zelda gave a tremendous sigh. She took off her headdress and shook her hair, allowing it to flow back over her shoulders. After taking a tremendous stretch, she sat back on her chair in a more relaxed position.

"Sorry about earlier," Zelda said, "As a princess, I try my best to act like one around my subjects and around my staff. Although Naru is my friend, she and I agree it is best to act like I really am when dealing with important matters, regardless of who I speak to. Now that we've got that out of the way, I can just be myself."

Link was really impressed now. Sleepy girl to monotone princess to average girl all within a few seconds. Yet another reason why he didn't wish to understand girls just yet.

"Wow, Zelda," Darin said, "You play the part of princess very well. I almost thought you had grown up about a couple of years for a minute there."

Zelda giggled. "It's nothing, really," she said, "Just 11 years of practice and several hours of daily duties. Nothing too fancy."

Link noticed that Zelda was staring at him. For some strange reason, he felt a mix between discomfort and an inner warm feeling inside. Darin obviously noticed, because he looked at the two as if he were in a place that wasn't his business.

"Umm…I'm just going to get some air. See ya!"

Just like that, the fairy flew off. Link couldn't even protest as the shadow fairy flew out into the garden beyond. And with that, Link and Zelda were alone.

Link's discomfort grew quite a bit. He didn't know why. He stayed alone with Rose all the time, and he never felt this way around her before. Maybe Zelda was a bit different than the other girls he knew. The way she kept staring at him seemed to increase that theory's likeliness.

"So," Link said, trying to come up with a conversation, "What exactly is going on between you and Vaati?"

"Link," Zelda said, breaking the subject, "I had a vision of you and your battle with the Emperor Dodongo. You handled that battle well, but I couldn't help but feel scared. Had I have known that you would be facing this kind of danger, I would have asked someone else to take up this task. Please don't take it the wrong way, but it's just that I care about you too much, even though we barely met…"

Link was taken aback. First Rose had dreams of the battle, and now Zelda? He wondered if there could ever be a moment in his life where he wasn't being watched.

"This isn't the first time I had visions of you," Zelda said, hopping off of her chair and climbing onto the bed, "I've had visions of you fighting the Gohma Queen, and the Pagrat, before I even knew who you were. Part of the reason why I care for you so much is because our destinies have been intertwined. I have seen you fight each of your battles, fighting against giant rats, huge spiders, and tremendous beasts of otherworldly ages, and every time I watch, I can't help but feel worried if you could get killed. I was almost certain that you were when you fell unconscious after the death of the Emperor Dodongo, but seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

As she spoke, Link could not help but notice that she was coming closer to his side of the bed. He felt very uncomfortable now…

"I feel that we were destined to meet each other, and that we will always be connected in this universe," Zelda said.

She was really close to Link now, and her face was just inches from his.

"Even if you don't understand what I am saying, maybe this will help…"

Link couldn't, or wouldn't, protest as she turned her head and kissed him softly on the cheek. The feeling of excitement and warmth that flowed through his body was something he never wanted to end, a feeling unlike any other on this earth…

…a feeling he once had when near Rose.

The sudden thought made his cheeks feel like they were on fire, and he suddenly wished that he could just melt through the floor.

Zelda quickly backed away as the garden door burst open. Link turned suddenly to see Naru's sweating form enter the room. His turn was quick enough that he lost his balance and fell on his back on the floor.

Embarrassment 3, Link 0.

"Your highness," Naru gasped, "The boy has to leave now! I just heard that Vaati alerted your father of his presence. He sent the guards to capture him. If he does not leave with me now his mission will be compromised!"

"Link, I agree that I believe we overstayed our welcome," Darin said as he flew in from behind Naru, "We've got to get out of here!"

Link looked up at Zelda, who looked down at him with a look of sadness on her face.

"Go," she whispered.

Link nodded, and swiftly got to his feet. Making sure all of his stuff, especially the Goron's Ruby, was in their proper place, he got up and swiftly followed Naru out. The Gerudo Warrior took Link through the garden and up to a secret ventilation shaft in the wall, where they crawled their way to the passage that lead to the moat of the castle.

"Let us move, boy," Naru said, "If the guards find you and take you to the king, then all the princess hopes to keep safe is doomed."

Link was still silent. The thought about Zelda giving him his first official kiss haunted his mind. What seemed worse was that he was sure that Rose felt the same way about him, though she hadn't gotten as far as to wanting to kiss him yet…

What haunted him was that he wasn't sure whether he was ready to choose one or the other yet…

* * *

Vaati chuckled. From his vantage point floating above the garden, he could see the boy's escape perfectly. Just as he predicted, the Gerudo Warrior had taken him out to the passage of the moat, where he would escape the castle and continue doing whatever mission Zelda had asked him to do.

It was about time too. The boy had stayed here for far too long. He knew that the girl, his future fiancée, had feelings for this boy, and that they both slept together in the same room. Having him around would compromise his end of the mission, and had they actually shared feelings with one another…

He didn't even want to think about it. Zelda was to be his and his alone. He had his orders; woo Zelda and provide an opening for the attack on the castle. If he finished one half without the other, the results could lead to dire consequences, and the possible involvement of more than one of his comrades.

Vaati flew over to the balcony of his room on the other side of the castle, careful to make sure that nobody noticed him. He certainly didn't want anyone to suspect that he could use any more magic tricks than the simple telekinesis he displayed on his first day, especially if anyone could suspect it can have deadly effects.

Someone had witnessed the dust storm he sent out of his room the night he murdered the maiden. Also, people had started to guess that the girl had gone missing, and suspect of foul play was at work. The fact that more than one woman wanted to get a chance to be with the handsome prince Vaati was a likely prospect, though nobody could guess that it would go this far. Vaati knew better. The last time he had visited the Gerudo Fortress, every last maiden in his wing tried to kill each other just to get a glimpse of him.

Of course, a servant came to ask if Vaati had seen the maiden. Vaati's expert tongue helped calm any suspicions the servant had of his involvement in the murder. Vaati was like that. He could woo a bird out of its nest and take its eggs away for breakfast without even the slightest bit of protest.

Right now, he had to report his findings. As usual, he was always around when the princess tried to scheme something, though this time he had no idea what the princess spoke of. Sure, he knew that the boy, the one they called Link, was attempting to foil the Sorcerers' plan with the Spiritual Stones. Sure he knew that Link was two thirds of the way done, and that he had barely survived the trip back from getting the second stone out of their hands. But what was this "charge" she spoke of? What was this important person or object that she sent her servant to grab?

Vaati put it to the back of his mind. Most likely some kind of treasure she believed Vaati was after. Vaati was after a lot of things in life, but he found treasure to be dull unless it was blood treasure. Treasure that was fought over by the hundreds for its possession was the kind that he was attracted to.

He entered his room through the balcony. As usual, the door was locked. After letting the maiden in like that, he made sure that his guards were at full attention always. They were either getting too old for this or too bored. He would have to get new ones in the future if they were kept in inactivity like this for long.

He took a stab at the roast turkey before him with a fork and ate it, glad that at last he could have some kind of meat worth tasting. He contemplated about the plans he was given, and his role in the overall scheme to release the "big man" himself. What would Ganondorf say if he was released. Would he accept the terms, like Malgannis said he would, or would he just vaporize them all and take their armies and the world for himself?

He speared another chunk of turkey and gobbled it up. He would have to think about that later. Right now, he had to make his report.

He pulled out his crystal ball and began weaving his magic inside, awaiting contact from his master, Malgannis.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Ooh boy...Vaati means business. Link gets a vision about a very scary...something, Vaati kills someone who wanted to be a potential lover, and Zelda wants to take her relationship with Link to the next level, much to his dismay. Who knows what's going to happen next? (I do, that's who...lol)

Okay, this was a no duh that something like a girl coming to see Vaati would happen. Given that a guy like him, who's capable of attracting lots and lots of women (even though he is arrogantly not interested), it is a no duh that somebody would come up and try to form a relationship with Vaati. The fact that Vaati kills her isn't surprising either (after all, Vaati's interested in Zelda, and he's been cooped up in that castle for almost weeks. We guys tend to get rather tired when in confined spaces for too long).

Rose won't be too happy if she figures out that she was beaten to first kiss by a princess, though the way Link is reacting to the whole deal I think that he still has to survive a guilt trip before he deals with Rose. Who knew that young love could get so complicated?

Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this release. Me, out!

-Kerian


	33. Chapter 9, Part 5: Princess and Pauper

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 9: The Princess and the Pauper, part 5

* * *

Link had managed to mount Epona and make his way out of the castle faster than you could say "we're in big trouble." Epona was as fit as ever and had managed to heal up faster than Link did. The only evidence of her run in with death was a slight scar on her shoulder, a small line as thin as a hair. Of course, the scar would probably stay for the rest of her life, but Epona didn't seem to mind. The way she kept glancing at it made Link believe that she kind of enjoyed the adornment on her body.

Link was right now riding slowly in the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. Children stared at Link's appearance upon his horse. Epona was careful not to step on anybody, especially since everyone was very keen why someone their age, or in the adults' case someone younger than they, would be riding upon a magnificent horse. Link didn't mind; although he didn't like attention that much, the change in pace from running and getting himself killed all the time.

Darin was once again inside of his pocket. Link wanted to make sure that nobody saw him and his guardian fairy, for obvious reasons. He was rather odd-looking enough without the little fairy with black wings flying around his head.

Link was out of the city by mid-morning. After what had happened between him and Zelda, he was glad that he could get back on the road to home. The sooner he got back home the better, especially since he had a lot to think about.

Epona trotted at a leisurely pace down the path towards Lon Lon Ranch. The grass beside the road waved in the wind, giving no evidence to the emergence of monstrous undead creatures. He enjoyed the scenery that played before him; the empty plains, the occasional tree, the hills that dipped and bended towards the horizon. Everything seemed to be at peace.

Everything but Link's mind, that is.

Zelda had feelings for him. He couldn't put his mind on the right word for what had just occurred. His mother would call it mischief. His dad would call it trouble. Darin once called it young love. Link didn't know what to call it, though the kiss on the cheek that she gave to him still had a tingly reminder on his face. The problem was that Rose was like that too. She was his best friend, and yet they held hands while asleep, and he seemed to have a warm feeling whenever near her. He thought that it was natural around girls, but after being with Saria and Karen at the Deku Forest and with Tarel back at Kakariko Village, he didn't know what to expect anymore.

It was then that Darin decided to fly out of Link's pocket and land on his shoulder. The shadow fairy looked up at the sky for a little while, enjoying the scenery that went by, before beginning a rather interesting conversation.

"So," he said, "What's going to happen now?"

Link was confused. "Excuse me? What are you talking about? You know where we're going."

"I think you know what I mean," Darin said.

Link suddenly realized where this was going.

"I don't really know," Link said, "I think that I need to get my priorities straight first."

"You do realize what this means, right?" Darin asked inquisitively.

"Not really," Link said, "For crying out loud, I'm just a kid, so how should I know?"

"Love isn't something to kid around with," Darin said, flying up to Link's face, "You have to understand that some of this goes beyond your league. You don't understand yet because you aren't old enough to, I'll admit it, but if you keep stuff like this up you'll find that you've tread onto thin ice."

"What?" Link asked. Now he was really confused.

"Every person you meet has some form of connection with you," Darin said, "Some connections, such as the one you have with Kyle, are a good thing because it means that they will impact you big in the future, just as you impact them. However, that's different with girls. They take connections like that seriously. Results like that end up with either a good relationship, or one that gets peoples' feelings hurt, and that includes you."

"Me?" Link asked.

"Yes, you," Darin said, "What you don't realize is that you have two, or possibly more, girls your age who have feelings for you. Sooner or later, you'll have to have feelings for one of them too, but you have to realize that if one of these girls, or none at all, is the lucky pick, that leaves the rest of them completely shattered and miserable. It will result in having terrible relationships with those girls in the future, and it might also cause you to regret your decision as well."

Link was rather speechless. He honestly couldn't think of anything to say.

"What you must try to do now is kill the problem before it takes root," Darin explained, "I'm not saying terminate your relationship now and get those girls out of your life, but I'm saying that you should let them know that you only want to be a friend. Sure, their feelings will be hurt at first, but in the end they will understand that all you want to do is keep them from getting hurt worse in the future. Believe me; I've lived long enough to know what I'm talking about."

Link was still rather speechless. He had no idea what to say or do.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he spoke up. "I think this is something beyond my league," he said.

"That's just what I told you," Darin mentioned, "To make matters worse is that the nearest girl you can talk to have her birthday coming up tomorrow…"

Link didn't know what stopped first; Epona, or his heart.

"Umm, could you run that by me again?" Link asked, hoping that what he heard was a whole lot different than what Darin had just said.

"You forgot that Rose's birthday is tomorrow?" Darin asked.

"Have we really been gone that long?" Link asked the fairy.

"You know, I may not know Rose as long as you have, but I do know an old saying; 'hell has no fire like a woman scorned.'"

Link almost felt like he could throw up. He had seen Rose mad before. She had a temper that would make the Emperor Dodongo seem tame. With all the trouble he's been through so far, he didn't want to see anything like that again.

"Darin, get in my pocket, now" Link said.

"Why?" The fairy asked.

"Because I'm going to see how fast Epona can really ride, and if you aren't in my pocket I'll leave you behind."

Darin took the hint. The fairy barely managed to get inside Link's pocket before the boy kicked back at Epona's flank and made her take off like an arrow. Darin was pushed back hard against Link's chest as Epona rode on through the plains. Darin couldn't help but sigh. The things his charge gets into…it's a wonder he still lives.

* * *

A pair of black, leathery wings kept the Shaman aloft as he flew over Hyrule field. His progress was taking a bit longer than he thought; the different updrafts and downdrafts caused by the wind in such a high altitude was driving him crazy. He preferred the night, when the winds lowered themselves down towards ground level and became a little calmer up in the air. It also kept his wings from getting sun burnt.

The Shaman had recently passed a rather strange-looking ranch not too long ago. It was a pity he hadn't stopped for a light snack; ranch hands had a blood that kept a vampire energized enough to take on even a hurricane at high altitudes. He didn't mind though. He could gather enough energy through the wind to keep him going for at least a couple of days before he had to stop and take a break.

His task was simple; get to the Gerudo Desert. If the Sorcerers wanted to make sure their plan was to be complete, they had to deal with the legendary home of the powerful Gerudo King first. Word had gotten around that the Gerudos had split their allegiance from the king after he was imprisoned, and that they were preparing for a new one to take his place. The Gerudos had a specific racial drawback in life; all of them, children and all, were born as women, which was part of the reason why that any Gerudo seen was a woman, save for Ganondorf. This changes every 100 years, when their genetic makeup allows a male to be able to be born. This automatically declares him king, and ruler of the Gerudo race. 100 years has gone by now since Ganondorf's defeat, and it seemed highly unlikely that a new one wouldn't rise again.

The Shaman was being sent to make sure that it wouldn't happen.

The Gerudo law ensured that so long as one Gerudo male was in existence, that male would be made king, regardless if there was one still alive already. Since Ganondorf was sealed away, the Gerudos would immediately make this next one their king, and would rise up against Ganondorf once he rises again. If the Gerudos were to ever be on their side, the Shaman had to remove the likelihood of this threat…permanently.

There were two ways the Shaman could do this. The first was assassinating the boy when he is born and deal with it right then and there, something that was recommended by the Necromancer to do. The second was to do things his way, which meant virtually wiping out all resistance that went with it. Of course, it meant that the Gerudo race would almost be annihilated, but in the end, the threat would be over and done with for another 100 years, and by that time the remaining Gerudos would be well on their side.

The Shaman had reached the canyon separating the Gerudo Desert with the rest of Hyrule. As he had expected it, nobody saw him as he flew over the Gerudos guarding the bridge. _Pathetic_, he thought_, since Ganondorf's imprisonment, the Gerudos had gotten sloppy. You would think that they would have at least somebody watching the skies for an aerial attack…_

A shadow on the rocky ground caught his eye. At first he thought it was his shadow, but on a second glance he realized that whatever it was had feathers instead of leathery wings. Instinctively, he did an about face and hovered about, looking up and around as he did so.

There was no sign of any danger. Save for a couple of clouds, there wasn't anything in sight.

He snorted. It was probably just a hawk looking for a juicy hare down on the rocky floor below. He cursed himself for being so jumpy, and continued his journey to the Gerudo Fortress.

* * *

As the vampire flew on into the searing heat of the desert, Kaepora Gaebora poked his head out from the cloud he was flying in. As soon as the Shaman was out of sight, he dove down out of the cold and shivering mass of droplets and frozen water, and allowed his feathers to heat back up, melting any ice that would have formed on his wings.

He had been following the Shaman since his takeoff near Darkridge Pass next to Death Mountain. Something about a vampire being near the mountain had tipped off his curiosity, and he wanted to see where the fiend was going. He made sure that Karnak took care of Farore while he was away; the Helmaroc Chick was starting to teeth as her beak was becoming a sharper weapon, and she needed all the attention she could get, as well as all the food. He was sure that Karnak could provide for her though; the Dinolfos was like a second parent to the fledgling, and Kaepora was sure that Biter would enjoy the company of a playmate.

Kaepora dove and landed on a rocky outcrop. He looked back in the direction that the vampire went; the Gerudo Desert. Only the most powerful of fliers could survive the updrafts and sandstorms of that cursed land; creatures like Helmarocs and Thunder Birds have to adapt to tremendous sizes to survive such harsh environments. Kaepora may be large for an owl; heck, he could carry a Hylian child of 11 years of age on his own without too much help, even in his old age. However, he was definitely not big enough to fly in the Gerudo Desert. Nothing bigger than a Peahat's leaves in wingspan could make it through there to the other side.

So what would a vampire, a creature, cursed as they may be, clearly designed for night flight, be doing in the hottest and most sun-baked land in Hyrule?

Kaepora was quite confused. Who wouldn't be? This creature was obviously one of the seven that Karnak had described, seeing as Link had mentioned to the Dinolfos on their travels what they were up against. The fact that the sorcerer was here couldn't be good, especially if he was powerful. With that in mind, a Sorcerer near one of the most powerful forces of nature in Hyrule was a bad thing indeed.

Kaepora looked down at the sound of shouting. Some of the Gerudos spotted him, and several were on their way to get some bows. He took this as a sign that he should leave, and took off, making his way to the long journey back to Death Mountain, where a curious Dinolfos would be curious about his report.

* * *

Vaati made his way down into the dungeons of Hyrule Castle. As a guest, he was allowed to go anywhere, visit almost every room, and access almost any vault. Although he had no desire for treasure, there were other things he needed to find…

Not long ago, a servant of his disguised as a thief tried to enter the castle. The thief had an item that was needed in order for the attack to become accomplished, though he never left the castle alive. Rumor had it amongst the guards that this legendary thief had somehow managed to get himself behind a wall and couldn't escape.

That was all a few years ago. Vaati had ordered the servant to retrieve an item, a dagger that was the heritage and lust of an entire tribe of brigands, who had the dagger stolen from them long ago when the Hero of Time had managed to defeat them. Their leader at the time, a shaman priest, tried to kill the Hero of Time using the dagger, but fell by his hand and the dagger was lost. Confirmation had determined that the dagger was taken to the castle as a trophy for the successful defeat.

Vaati walked through the dungeon with his usual strut. He paid no heed to the thieves and criminals in the dungeon, all of which asking him some kind of mercy or release. Vaati could care less. The sooner he got his goal, the better.

He finally arrived at his destination. The cell was dank, and reeked like a swamp. Vaati's highly sensitive nose cringed at the smell. Crypts smelled better than this swill of a dungeon.

He looked around to guarantee that there was nobody in sight. He had asked his bodyguards to take care of the knights guarding this place. The fact that nobody was in sight proved that they did their job well. Due to orders the knights would be fine, although it was his bodyguards that Vaati was worried about. If they didn't get their orders in correctly, they would probably feast upon the knights before they could be let go. The knights themselves were asleep, drugged by very potent gasses, and hiding out in a separate closed cell a ways away.

Vaati trickled some magic into his fingertips, and mentally began to tug the bars with his mind. Instantly, a small wind picked up, and the strength of it was focused so much in its minimal space that the bars managed to open up, bent by the strain of the telekinetic-like air. Vaati smiled; part one was accomplished.

He walked into the cell. The source of the foul reek was discovered behind the wall. Next to a stone, a dripping mess was pouring out, as if something was decaying inside and trying to escape to where there was air.

Vaati chuckled. He focused his power upon the stone and thrust hard. Instantly, the stone's edges began to become greatly defined, as if barriers of air were flowing between the newly formed cracks in the stone. Vaati tugged once more, and the stone edged out more fluidly than ice through water. In an instant, the other stones in the wall followed, creating a hole about the size of a man in the wall.

Inside a small chamber, lying against a back wall of dirt and mud brick, was the skeleton of a man who had died inside the dungeon wall. He was obviously trying to go through a crawlspace, but the amount of dirt and broken timbers on either side suggested a collapse in the tunnel, cutting off his escape routes. In the skeleton's bony hand was a dagger, its golden blade still within its jewel and bone encrusted hilt, which was being used to try and carve a route out of the wall. The bones and rotting clothing were wet, most likely condensation and leaking from the moat above, explaining the amount of liquids running past the stone before Vaati had released it.

Vaati smiled out of spite as he wrenched the dagger from the skeleton's grasp, causing the hand to shatter as he did so. Vaati stared at the dagger. The blade was encrusted in gold and made of a fine obsidian-like gem, though the rest was adorned with a hilt of mahogany and rubies and a sheath made of leather, sapphires, and painted bones. This was something that was the complete opposite of the brigand tribe that he would put under his payroll with this dagger, though they almost worshipped the thing with great vigor. To think that something so small could stir so much pain…

Vaati placed the dagger into a hidden pocket in his cloak. He glanced back at the skeleton, and spit on it in disgust. He did not take kindly to failure, and he would ensure that this failure's body would never leave his prison again.

With a swipe of his hand, the dust came crashing down on the hole. A skillful wisp of air wrecked the stones and placed them in different contorted places, and an upward tunnel of wind caused a small leak of water to trickle down through the hole, disguising the damage as a cave-in due to the moat above.

With a cackle, Vaati left the cell, sealing the bars back up permanently as he climbed his way back up the dungeon stairs, ignoring the pleas of the criminals as he did. He did not notice a pair of green eyes in a dark corner of the dungeon watch him go.

Naru stepped out from her hiding place and towards the wrecked cell as soon as she was sure that Vaati was gone. She had witnessed everything; the bars, the stones, the skeleton, and, most importantly, the dagger. What Vaati would want with such a treasure, Naru was unsure of. However, she could honestly say that the thief of the stolen dagger was found.

She left the cell and followed Vaati as he went up the stairs, hoping that the Sorcerer wouldn't notice the Gerudo bodyguard as he left the castle dungeon.

* * *

Link rode as fast as he could back to Lon Lon Ranch. It was well on to sunset as he rode on, keeping Epona at the same pace as much as he dared. Epona was getting really tired, but Link knew that if he didn't get there by nightfall, they would meet a fate much worse than death, by none other than the hands of his best friend.

Finally, he slowed down. Link instantly recognized the grove of trees they were next to. Lon Lon Ranch was only a short distance from here, and they could easily walk on their own. He hopped off of Epona as best as he could without hurting his broken arm, and then guided her at a walking pace for the rest of the way.

Link and Darin were both wary as they got to the open plains. Sunset was almost upon them, which meant that in a short while the plains might swarm with hundreds of Stalchildren, all hell-bent on killing Link and making him one of their own. Link was about tired of running away from these monsters, so he and Darin agreed, though reluctantly, to face them off this time if the chance ever came.

They left the grove of trees and were on the path to the ranch when the sun set behind the mountains. Link stood still, gazing on in the direction of Lon Lon Ranch, the grove of trees, and the open plain in between them. Epona pawed the ground behind him, ready to bolt at a moment's notice, or to give her master backup should the need arise. Darin floated alongside the two, preparing to be a backup in case some Stalchildren snuck up behind them or in case Link was about to become overwhelmed by the undead creatures.

Finally, the ground began to give way as the familiar bones of Stalchildren rose from their graves. More and more followed, until a small army appeared from within the ground. They immediately began to make their way over to where Link stood, skeletal arms outstretched, claws forming where their skeletal fingers would be, every one of them cackling and squealing with evil glee.

Link glared at them. He was not going to back down and run, no matter what the consequence. They almost killed him before, they won't get the chance again.

He drew his sword. Almost instantly, it began to glow green as he began powering it up with magic. He felt his determination flow through the magic, but another emotion flowed as well, one that he could not truly place in his mind.

The glow of his sword began to increase to a greenish-white. The Stalchildren stopped directly in their tracks as Link stood there, his sword ready to fire its magical attack. The blinding light of the sword caused many of them to squeal and try to dig back through the ground from whence they came.

There was absolute silence in the field. The Stalchildren stood there, unmoving, not even making a sound. Link was waiting for their attack, his determination still feeding power into the blade, though now he was also confused. Why weren't they attacking?

As if controlled by some kind of spell, the Stalchildren began to back away, creating a path and allowing Link to pass them. Link was rather surprised. More than that, he was shocked. Why were the Stalchildren acting like this?

As soon as they cut open a path amongst themselves, they began to dig back through the ground. One of them walked forward towards Link, though its arms weren't raised in an attack stance. Rather, it seemed more like it was dragging its arms on the ground, like it was groveling or something.

Link let the Stalchild advance, though his blade still rang with power, its magical glow creating a humming buzz that illuminated the light. The Stalchild stopped, and reached up for something on its arm. It pulled off a piece of jewelry, a bracelet of some kind, and reached it out to Link, as if asking him to take it.

Link hesitated at first, but then reached out, and held open his hand to accept the gift. The Stalchild let the bracelet drop, backed away, and began to dig back into the ground. It disappeared without another backwards glance, completely covered up in the darkness of the earth.

Link stood there, gazing at the bracelet. Whatever it was, it was rather beautiful, even though its last owner was undead. It was made of carved ivory, adorned with a single obsidian jewel on the top. Carved into the jewel was the shape of an eye with a single tear dropping from the opened eye.

"What is this thing?" Link finally asked.

"I don't know," Darin said, "But it was obviously important for a Stalchild to give it to you. I don't understand, why didn't they attack you? You were in clear sight, and yet they just dug back into the earth and gave you this bracelet…"

"I think it had to do with my sword," Link said. He looked back at the blade, which he had powered down after the Stalchildren left. The blade seemed to shimmer a little more brightly in the coming moonlight now that it had fulfilled a complete charge in magic.

"Well," Darin said, "Standing out here like that was a really courageous thing to do."

Link blinked once as Darin's words dawned on him, "What did you say, Darin?"

"I just said that it was a courageous thing to do," Darin said, "Have you lost your hearing all of a sudden?"

"No," Link said, "I was just wanting to confirm something."

Courage. So that was the emotion he had felt. He couldn't really describe it, save for the fact that it was the emotion he felt whenever he stood for what he believed was right. Such power in that one emotion alone…it was probably far greater than determination.

He sheathed his sword and led Epona along the grassy trail back to Lon Lon Ranch. He couldn't shake off something, though. When he was looking down at his sword, he could almost swear that something on the back of his hand had glowed…

* * *

It did not take long for him to finish the distance home. By now, the moon was high in the sky, and all the lights had gone out. Link did his best to be as quiet as possible as he returned Epona to her stall.

The horses were happy that Link had returned. They were quiet, but snorted their approval now that Epona was back, and some of them reached out and nuzzled Link gently as he passed them. He quietly un equipped Epona as fast as he could before getting her in her stall and locking the stall door. Epona nuzzled Link's neck goodnight, and quietly lay down on the fresh hay bale beside her.

Link closed the door and did his best to sneak inside the house. He quietly opened and shut the door, taking care not to wake his parents or anyone else that could be in the house. As he walked upstairs, he did his best not to make any noise, skipping any stair he knew had a creak in it, and got inside his room as quiet as a mouse.

He finally managed to get all of his equipment off as he got back onto his bed, feeling the familiar mattress squish as his body lay upon it, and covered himself up with the covers. Darin flew over and ducked inside of Link's hat as it rested on Link's dresser, the one place where he felt comfortable at night unless it was in his pocket.

Link closed his eyes, glad that he was finally home, and slept more peacefully than he ever did in all of his life.

* * *

Outside, Inigon watched as the door closed to the house as the lad came inside. Little brat, cavorting on some adventure when there was work to be done in the ranch. If he was his child, he would make sure that he never left the ranch, and any thoughts of leaving would be erased with a good spanking and dung cleaning for the rest of the month.

Inigon went back inside the ranchers' quarters. He was not pleased at all that his niece was going to celebrate her birthday with the aid of Dalon, the head of the ranch. The way that those two act around Rose, it was as if she were their daughter. If he had his way, those two would leave the ranch, and the only special thing that his niece would get would be an extra pair of socks and probably an extra helping of dinner before bed.

He got into his room and closed the door. While inside, he pulled out a picture from underneath his bed, a dusty painting of his grandfather before he was kicked out of his job as head of the ranch.

"Oh, Grandpappy," he whispered, "What would you do?"

The picture's eyes seemed to speak to Inigon, and the words they spoke filled his mind as he returned the picture, lay back in bed, and fell asleep.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Ooh boy...the plot thickens...Link gets a gift from the undead, Vaati ups his plan to the next level, and Inigon goes one step closer in following his grandpa's footsteps. Pretty decent chapter, eh?

Thanks for sticking around, everybody. I've been rather busy with personal issues, though I can guarantee that I have in no way stopped writing this story. The next two installments, as a special treat, will be released on the same day as this one, so you'll have lots to read while I await real access to internet...me, out!

-Kerian


	34. Chapter 10: Another Birthday to Remember

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 10: Another Birthday to Remember

* * *

Link had quite a peaceful night. His dreams were filled with heroic adventure, battles against terrifying sorcerers, and celebrating victory with his friends and family. His dream was just getting good to the point that Rose was about to thank him personally for saving her from a monster, when everything suddenly turned into a nightmare…

"_You cannot hide…_"

* * *

Link woke up screaming. His covers were shivering and his face felt like it was doused in an ice-covered horse trough. However, none of these discomforts compared to the fear in his soul, and what he had just experienced…

_What was that voice?_ Link thought. _That was the second time it spoke in my dreams. What was, or is, that thing?_

Link couldn't exactly answer that question. There was one thought that simmered into his mind just as he was about to officially get up. Should he tell Darin about it?

"Rise and shine!"

The sudden shout out from outside of his bedroom window almost gave him a heart attack. For the second time in two days, he fell head over heels off of his bed, landing flat on his back on the floor. He was starting to get annoyed by that.

The owner of the voice climbed through the window and stood above Link, pinning him to the ground with her feet. She bent down very low and looked him in the face.

"You sure do know how to make an entrance," said Rose, "and how to embarrass yourself."

Link blushed. "Told you I wouldn't forget your birthday."

"And you sure didn't," she replied. She quickly helped get Link back up, taking care not to hurt his broken arm. Link smiled as Rose quickly tried to fuss over the dust that got on his back when he fell. He was too polite to tell her that she was kind of overdoing it, seeing as it was her birthday and all. He was so caught up in what was going on, that he forgot that there was someone important when he put on his hat.

"HEY! Who turned out the lights?!?"

Link sighed and quickly lifted his hat off of his head, allowing the tiny black fairy to return to the world of the living.

"You know, I know that only happened twice now, but that does seem to get annoying," Darin said. He turned to see Rose staring at him full in the face. "Oh, hi Rose. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Darin," Rose said sweetly, "Nice to see that you are awake today. Did you sleep well?"

"Really well, thank you," Darin replied. He fluttered about for a little while before yawning once. "Well," he said, "I'd better get going. I want to see what Link mom has made you for breakfast. Later!"

And with that, Darin flew out through the door, leaving Link and Rose all by themselves.

Link fidgeted with his sling for a moment before putting his hat back on all the way. Rose just stood there looking at him, as if she were expecting him to give her something. Link, in truth, felt rather guilty. He hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday; since it slipped his mind back at Hyrule Castle Town, he had forgotten all about getting her a gift.

The tense moment finally ended when Rose gave a sigh. "Come on," she said, "Your mom made pancakes for breakfast. She's going to want to see you now that you're back."

"Hey, I don't want to spoil today by focusing attention on me," Link said, "After all, today is _your _birthday."

Rose giggled. Link followed her downstairs as they made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

The Shaman hung low from his protected spot in the cave-like ceiling above the Gerudo Fortress. He decided that he would sleep for the night to regain his energy, mostly because he knew the Gerudos would be on alert if he drained one of their warriors of blood and started the search from there.

The cave he had chosen was tucked back in a corner just above the Gerudo Fortress. Long ago, the Gerudos had built the fortress by carving deep into a rocky structure at the foot of the desert, ensuring that it would be protected from the heating rays of the sun and the eroding sands brought by tremendous winter winds. Also, it provided a place for caves to form naturally over the years, some of which extending deep into the mountainside, providing ample cover for creatures of the night.

The Shaman yawned, revealing his tremendous fangs and white teeth. He scratched his horns tiredly before releasing his grip on the roof above and allowing himself to drop to the floor. Without even spreading his wings to slow his descent, the Shaman flipped himself upright and landed catlike on all fours, ruffling his leathery wings as he did. He rose up to his feet, and quietly walked to the entrance of the cave.

He silently stood at the cave's entrance, which was towards the back of the fortress. No entrance or exit naturally led up to the roof, save for a few beams that led out from the prisoner tower near the western wall. The spot was perfect for the Shaman to spy from, to ensure that he could see whether or not his target awaited him somewhere near.

The Gerudos never got around much. Save for heavy parties in different villages near the Gerudo Desert, most Hylians have never assumed that Gerudos would leave their reclusive lives. The Shaman knew for a fact why the Gerudos partied heavily; a race full of women with no chance of breeding amongst themselves had to find some way to raise a family, didn't they? Finding a boyfriend on a drunken night of heavy partying seemed the best way for them to accomplish such a feat.

The Shaman stared long and hard at the fortress grounds with his keen eyesight. To ensure he would not be blinded by the sun, he had shielded his eyes with a damp cloth rag, though they did not hide the glow of his eyes as he used his magic to view the desert floor from a great distance.

He finally spotted what he was looking for. A pair of Gerudos dressed in dark and regal-looking clothes, carrying scimitar blades with red tassels at their hilts, marched forward with great dignity and pride. The Shaman knew these were the honor guard of the Gerudos, warriors trained as the most loyal and strongest of bodyguards, willing to give their lives for whoever was their leader. This meant that they were either guarding the Gerudo queen, a title unofficially given to a female Gerudo leader, or they were guarding someone of greater importance.

Sure enough, behind these two guards, was a man hidden in a simple cloak. To call him a man was an overstatement. The boy had to be no less than 15 years old, though he was tall enough to be considered a man. He kept a wary eye out on either side as he followed his bodyguards, as if he knew he was being watched.

The Shaman was too late, 15 years too late. With a Gerudo boy born amongst them, the Gerudos would loyally follow him as their king, able to serve him whenever possible and whenever needed.

The Gerudos, surprisingly, did not bow in his presence. A simple nod was given when he passed them by, though most kept to their business. This seemed odd. The Shaman was sure that these Gerudos would treat this boy with a bit more respect, though they acted as if he were nothing more than a fellow Gerudo, though a little more important.

The Shaman put that thought aside. He knew he couldn't kill the boy now. He had to wait until nightfall, when he was fully energized by the elements around him, and ready to take on his bodyguards without worry of being weakened by the blinding sunlight in the desert.

He sighed and slunk back inside of the cave. With great care, he climbed back up the walls and hung himself upside down on the roof of the cave. Covering his eyes and face with his leathery wings, he prepared his body to absorb the energy of the stone and air around him, focusing on building up his strength until he had enough to raise a mountain. He smiled at a sudden thought regarding to the Gerudos outside…

They were not prepared…

* * *

Link had quite an interesting time telling his stories to the ranch hands and his parents. Though Rose had already heard, and watched, the story about his journey into the Dodongo's Cavern, Link decided to tell everyone else his experience in the Dodongo's mine, though he left out the parts with his battle against the Emperor Dodongo, since he felt that his parents might chain him up and never let him leave the ranch again.

Everyone was quite interested of what became of the Dodongo's Eye jewel. Link told everyone that he gave it to Kyle as he had asked, and almost everyone was happy with the decision and considered it honorable to not ask for pay. However, Link couldn't help but notice that Inigon snorted at the remark from the corner where he stood.

The majority of the day, however, was dedicated to Rose. Her favorite meal, blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, fresh butter, and peanut spread, was made with compliments to the chef, Link's mom. Nalon made enough pancakes for everyone, along with the help of some of the handmaidens at the ranch. The flat, round, crispy and puffy pieces of goodness, mixed in with melt-in-your-mouth blueberries, and topped with maple syrup and peanut spread was something to die for. Link had at least 3 helpings. He could almost swear that Darin had five.

Afterwards, Rose and the other children on the ranch began to play games out in the grounds, enjoying the cool grass and the morning dew. Link was glad to finally get away from it all, though today was a bit more special. He made sure that he wasn't the center of attention, making sure that Rose enjoyed herself in almost every way possible.

Link even set up the next event; horse racing. Since Rose was now 11 years old, she was finally allowed access to the stables. Also, she was able to be taught how to ride a horse, something that Link alone would be in charge of helping.

Link decided to be Rose's helper, similar to how his dad helped him. Rose was quite eager to get started; after all, being given lessons by her best friend was probably one of the greatest things in her life. Link was by all means was not going to deprive her of such a moment.

It was her choice of horse that scared him.

It was not much of a surprise that Rose wanted to ride her. After all, she did get a chance to watch her and be nearby ever since she was born, though why Rose would pick Epona of all horses was a question that Link could not fathom. The fact that Epona was still rather sore around Inigon and anyone else that tried to handle her was still fresh on his mind and on the minds of everyone else on the ranch. However, nobody, save Link, had actually attempted to go so far as to get on her saddle, let alone _ride_ her. The fact that she was as wild as a stallion was probably only part of the problem; Epona's trust seemed to only go for close friends. Link and Darin were two examples of those she trusted, though as far as Link knew, they both were the only examples.

Imagine his surprise when Epona not only allowed Rose to come near, but to ride her as if she were Link…

Epona didn't even make a fuss when Rose set up her saddle and hopped on. The horse nickered playfully as Rose stroked her mane and settled herself in a comfortable position on her back. Link was almost too dumbstruck to give her the rest of her instructions. Darin had to remind him a couple of times to quit staring and focus on tutoring.

Rose did rather well. She handled riding Epona gracefully, though it was obvious that while Link could get Epona to run like the wind, Rose had much more fluent control and focused more on keeping a straight pace and turning abilities. Never once did she make Epona go full out, and Link could see that, in a matter of speaking, she probably would be a better horse rider than him.

Rose made it around the track with top marks. Sure, she didn't get the whole score that Link did, but she still beat the original track time within the two laps she had to ride. Link's parents were proud of Rose, but nobody was more proud than Link. This was probably one of the greatest gifts he could provide her on her special day…

He just didn't feel like it was enough…

* * *

Gandar was restless. Anyone would be restless if they were chosen to be king of the Gerudos and be forced to remain in the fortress for his own good. What made matters worse was that every Gerudo distrusted him for what he was…a man, a ruler, and a potential Ganondorf.

Ever since Ganondorf was defeated, the Gerudos, under the service of Nabooru, the Spirit Sage and the Gerudo leader, declared to never again follow the service of a tyrant, even if he/she were a fellow Gerudo. Many Gerudos believed that it meant not to trust any male Gerudo leader in the years to come. It was no surprise that nobody his age wished to play with him when he was young, or that many a Gerudo attempted to have him killed when he was just a babe.

Gandar was the son of a Gerudo who had abandoned the tribe to go seeking a new way of living. He had never met his mother, though he was sure that she was strong-willed, a loving creature, but an outcast like himself. Why else would she leave him?

Gandar sighed as he looked on from his room. As was customary, a throne had been built, more like stolen, of polished wood from distant lands. The chair had bits of mahogany, Cyprus, and oak, with leather seat and back cushions. Gandar had flat out refused it, preferring instead the stone seats of his fellow Gerudo. He felt and assumed that if the Gerudo distrusted him as a king, that he should at least bring himself down to their level.

The move was bold, but wasn't enough. Gerudo warriors still glance at him as he walked down the halls of the fortress, and onto the streets of the fortress grounds. As he grew older, so their stares began to grow colder. Gandar didn't know why, but he assumed it was all a part of the last king of their midst.

Gandar's only friends in the world were his bodyguards, his nursemaid, his armorsmith and one Gerudo warrior. They had all given him information about why he was so distanced from the other Gerudo, only his armorsmith, a Hylian, told it a little differently.

The Gerudos once were under the command of an evil king of thieves, Ganondorf. Ganondorf was born similarly as he; left by his mother at birth and abandoned. He was taken in by the shaman twins, the Twinrova, who taught him magic and the ways of power. Ganondorf easily became corrupt, and began seeking out true power in the form of the Triforce, a mystical object of Hylian religion. This object would grant the user a single wish. However, Ganondorf did not understand the "fine print," that the Triforce would bring darkness to the land and would never come together if touched by evil hands.

Now, Ganondorf had paid for his crimes. That was 100 years ago, and the world has been at peace since. However, the Gerudo still are angry at Ganondorf and his crimes, and distrusted any man of their kind since. Although they still kept to the old rules, much to the dismay of many radicals, the Gerudo were distrusting towards their future king.

Gandar had a lot in common with Ganondorf. As the only male of his kind, that was not too surprising. Link Ganondorf, he had reddish-brown hair that was messy and always pointed backwards. He also had dark brown eyes that turned red whenever he was angry or highly emotional, something many Gerudo kings had in common. However, unlike Ganondorf, he did not have the same physique. He had different morals that were taught to him by his nursemaid, and he also had the training of a swordsman. However, he also had another quality shared by his dark predecessor…

His desire to do magic.

There was no question that Gandar desired to use magic. Ever since he had seen a wandering witch doctor accomplish simple feats such as telekinesis, he had wished to use such power. Although he learned some basic tricks with the witch doctor, the magician was banished by several high council members when they discovered what Gandar was learning.

Gandar had since practiced and enhanced what he knew. His mastery over telekinesis was viewed by only his body guards and his friend, Sidna. Sidna was probably the only Gerudo warrior other than his bodyguards who treated Gandar with not only respect, but with kindness and the compassion of a friend. Sidna was also an apprentice of the library kept in the fortress, and provided much access to information of the history of the Gerudo.

Gandar's capabilities weren't enough. He may be good at a single line of magical abilities, but they weren't enough for him to get by. He needed more, enough not only to defend himself from future threats, but to also ensure that, should their come a time when Ganondorf ever return, he would be able to fight against the mighty Gerudo king.

Gandar had no doubt in his mind that Ganondorf would return. Such a master of power was bound to break out of his prison sooner or later. Eventually, it would finally occur, and when that happens, no matter what time in the world it was, he would be determined to regain his throne amongst the Gerudos, by force if necessary. Gandar's desire for magic was for the intention of defending his people from such a catastrophe.

That was why the Gerudo prince was acting so anxious. He had managed to find a tome in the fortress library with scripts on how to control different aspects of magic, courtesy of the Twinrova. The tome focused mostly on controlling elements, mastering potions, and shifting energy from one place to another. This tome was the best kept secret of the Twinrova, a collection of almost every piece of their power.

That was why Gandar was edgy when he and his Gerudo guards made their way out of the fortress library and towards his private chambers. Gandar knew that there were still radicals amongst his people, intent on his death or removal from power. He also knew that it would be suspicious for him to have access to such a tome, and that his people may revolt if they found him with it. That was why he was going to take it to his chambers, learn all he could from there, and burn the tome when he was finished with it. No other person in the world could learn of its existence.

* * *

Gandar was sitting up and reading the tome during the night. The massive book contained runes and scriptures of spells and enchantments in almost every language, though Gandar was focusing more on using the spells without words. Ganondorf was an expert on creating magical energy through his mind, and not even Twinrova could master it as well as he could. They were even forced to use words for certain powerful spells, spells that not even Ganondorf knew were possible, spells used upon the Hero of Time during his battle with the two evil shaman twins…

Gandar was busy reading a section on the transference of magical energy from one force to another when there was a knock on his door. Quick as a flash, the book was closed and hidden under a thick leather cover, ensuring that it wasn't seen by unwanted eyes.

"Enter," Gandar spoke aloud.

The door opened as one of his guards, Maris, poked her head inside.

"Your highness," she said, "Sidna has requested your audience. Shall I allow her inside?"

"By all means," Gandar said, "Send her in. I'm in need of her assistance."

Maris bowed once, and backed away from the door. Sidna walked into the room, entering with a stance of respect. She made an about face and bowed low before Gandar. Gandar smiled, though politely. He had asked Sidna not to do that, seeing as very few did elsewhere amongst the Gerudos. Sidna, of course, chose that order amongst all others to ignore, seeing it only fit to treat Gandar like she felt he truly should be.

"Your highness," Sidna said, "I have come here as you requested. What is it you desire of me?"

"Oh, cut it out Sidna," Gandar said, "You and I both know that you don't have to act that way while we are in private."

Sidna sighed, relaxing her shoulders somewhat as she did. Sidna may like to respect Gandar, but her ways of respect wasn't exactly the most comfortable of experiences.

"You summoned me," Sidna said.

"Yes," Gandar said, "I've found something that might interest you quite a bit. It surely interests me."

"Very few things interest you, Gandar," Sidna said as she walked up to the table where Gandar was sitting. Gandar shifted himself off to the side and pulled up an extra chair for his friend to sit upon. The young Gerudo sat down as Gandar pulled back the leather and revealed the tome to the warrior.

Sidna's eyes opened wide at the ancient language of the cover. She brushed her hand over the wood and leather cover, feeling the grooves of each rune decorating the tome's surface. As she looked, she opened up the cover to peer deeper into the book and its mysteries.

After she was finished looking, her eyes came up to Gandar's. "Well," she said, "This is clearly very old, and it's obvious that it once belonged to several magic wielders, though some are obviously more dark than others…"

"I know," Gandar said, "I found it while searching a hidden section of the library. I believe the section was Ganondorf's private library at one point, where he kept tomes from both his collection and his surrogate mothers. This was probably once in one of the Twinrovas' possession at some point in time. I can tell by their scratchy writing towards the far back."

"Do you realize what kind of tome this is?" Sidna asked.

"I'm guessing it was a private collection of spells," Gandar said, "Either that or it could have been a notebook that the Twinrova had kept for their prized pupil to study during his early years. Either way, it's very useful."

"And dangerous," Sidna said, "Don't you realize that this thing could have probably been not only a reference for Ganondorf and the Twinrova, but also possibly every evil magic wielder that came and went before them? This thing is probably a record of some of the basic, and also some of the darkest magical works in Gerudo history? This thing is potentially dangerous, and it's not something you should use to boost your magical expertise."

Gandar sighed, leaning back and stroking his temples. Why were things always this difficult when around friends?

He was just about to agree with Sidna when he suddenly sat up and listened. His high window, open in the night to get some fresh air inside, had strangely shook its shudders. Gandar didn't know why or how, but he felt that they were being watched.

He stood up slowly, and began to back away from the window, motioning for Sidna to do the same. As they both did, there was a sudden howl as the wind picked up, and a large gust of wind and sand went through the window.

Instinctively, Gandar reached his arm out and tried to cover his eyes, but he knew better than to do so. To cover his eyes meant that he would be unable to see what was going on…

…and unable to see his attacker.

Expectedly, a dark shape flew out from the window at the peak of the sandstorm. A sharp blade flew out of the storm and headed straight for Gandar's neck.

The blade struck the silvery arm-and-a-half sword that flew out of Gandar's sheath and into his hand. Gandar was quick to react as the blade came up again and attempted to make a sideways slash at Gandar's waist. The blades struck again with a loud clang as the sandstorm flew by. The blade came up one final time to strike down from above, ready to cleave open his head.

Gandar was a step ahead of the blade. His natural Gerudo agility and instincts allowed him to dodge before the blade even had a chance to come down an inch. Gandar's blade followed suit, and was quick to strike in an area where he expected the blade to originate.

Though his blade was a short ways off of the mark, it had managed to strike a piece of the person who owned the blade. With a quick cry of pain, the owner of the sword staggered back, and the sandstorm instantly died down.

Gandar was quite surprised at the appearance of his attempted murderer. The creature had the body of a man, but also had a set of horns atop his head. Long, black hair ran down his head in the opposite direction. His body was bare-chested, and a pair of well-used silken pants covered the rest of him. A black cape hung from his neck, and behind his shoulders hung a pair of blackish-brown wings. The creature looked up at Gandar in fury as he clutched the bone of his right wing, blood running from an open wound where the sword punctured straight through the leathery wing.

Gandar's blade was joined by another. Sidna had drawn her own sword and was standing alongside the Gerudo male, ready to fight by his side and die if it may be.

Gandar looked up at the face of his attacker. The Gerudo prince's eyes went red, his body filled with remorse and rage at the strange creature standing before him.

"Who are you," Gandar said, "and what do you want of us?"

The creature took one glance at Gandar after that last question, and laughed cruelly and wickedly.

When he managed to calm down, he began to speak in a very dark and fearful voice. "I have come on behalf of my master," he spoke, "he wishes his kingdom, and your head. You dare try and come at me with swords? I say to you only one thing; you are not prepared."

With a clap of his wings, a tremendous wind, followed by chunks of stone from the Fortress, rushed in the pair's direction. The stones, sharp as knives and each with enough length to kill them both instantly, flew at the Gerudos at great speed. As the stones hit their targets, clouds of dust flew within the air. The creature smirked as his job appeared to be done.

His smirk disappeared as the clouds formed into balls of stone encircling the Gerudos, both unharmed.

Gandar's eyes glowed bright red as he focused his telekinetic magic in transforming what was left of the stone shards into weapons of his own. With little effort, he threw the stone projectiles with his mind, sending them at almost lightning speed.

The creature lifted its left wing, allowing the thick appendage to take on the brunt of the attack. The balls of stone exploded in a dusty storm, returning to the sandy dirt from whence they came.

As the dust cleared, the creature revealed only a minor scar on his wing. He spread it back out, revealing the terrifying blade held in his hand. He glared fiercely at the two Gerudos, breathing steadily, eyes burning in an otherworldly rage.

"A worthy effort," the shaman exclaimed, "but futile!"

The creature roared and attempted to charge the two down, but was knocked flying as the door sprung open wide and knocked the creature in its right shoulder and wounded wing. Gandar's guards had heard the commotion, and sprung to his side as fast as possible, swords at the ready and determination in their eyes. Even now, the alarm had been spread throughout the fortress that an intruder had attempted to murder the future king.

"One step closer," one of the guards, Maris, said, "and I'll hang your guts alongside your wings on the flagpole outside!"

The creature laughed again, this time sending its voice throughout the fortress. His cackling laugh shook the very stones of the mountainside as it echoed through the Gerudo Desert.

With a swing of his wings, the creature took off through the window, sending a gust of blinding sand and sharp stones in the direction of the Gerudos. Those who didn't shield their eyes were shielded by Gandar's telekinesis. The creature flew off into the night, though Gandar leapt to the window to watch the creature go. He managed to glimpse the creature as it flew up, its form silhouetted by the moonlight. It managed to shout one last thing before it disappeared into the night…

"_YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!_"

* * *

Sure, the saying was cliché; his former master had used it often. However, he had no real time to think and state something of greater importance. Battles can do that even to the most complicated of vampire minds.

The Shaman's pride had been wounded. He had failed on his mission, and was beaten by a boy possibly an eighth of his age. For a vampire, such an action was a disgrace and a wound to his honor, but was also something he did not intend to reveal to the others as best as he could.

If his comrades ever knew about his failure, he would be made a fool of. No doubt Malgannis will ask for the full report, and, as he was required to do, he would have to report as ordered…

For now, it was time to do things his way.

Legend had it that the Twinrova taught their star pupil Necromancy to help raise an army to destroy his enemies, though his quest for the Triforce had brought his attention away from the prospect of raising an army from the dead…

If the Shaman was correct, that army could be raised another way.

He flew over the great desert, towards the tremendous sandstorms and dusty winds of the Gerudo Desert. The bright light of the moon was the only source of light in the everlasting darkness, although the Vampire could see well in the dark even without the moon's light. His target was an easy one; a single peak in the desert, the home of a tremendous colossus of unknown origins.

The Shaman flew only a little while longer before he found the great colossus. The tremendous structure rose above the sands like a mermaid rising above water. It was an easy target for the Shaman to land on, though his focus was on the sands just ahead of the tremendous structure.

He landed with the greatest of ease, shaking his wings of the sand that rose with his landing. Drawing a staff from beneath his cloak, he stared out into the desert and began to mutter a mighty incantation. His wings rose and fell with the words of the spell, adding rhythm to the incantation.

He smiled as the spell began to cause several mounds of black sand to rise from deep within the sandy surface.

* * *

Link and Rose were both lying under the moonlight on the grass outside. They both had quite an exciting day. Rose got many presents from the kids and the ranch hands. She was wearing a red bandanna around her neck that was given to her by Link's mom. Link couldn't tell whether or not his birthday or Rose's was more exciting, though in the end each gave a run for each other's money.

Link sighed as he stared up at the stars. Although they were the same everywhere else in the world, there was nothing like the view of the stars from home. For a boy who had to save his home from devastation, he felt the most at peace here.

Rose sighed alongside him, looking up at the stars with just as much admiration. Link turned his head to look at her. He still didn't feel like he had managed to give her the right birthday present. He had been thinking of it all day, and still couldn't decide what to get her that would make her day complete.

Link had a sudden thought. He turned around to check to see if Darin was nearby. Luckily for him, his guardian fairy had chosen to sleep in early, and had decided to sleep in Link's pillowcase. Link made sure that nobody else was in the area before glancing back at Rose, looking at her soft skin and red hair as she stared up at the stars.

He leaned over, and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

It happened so fast. Link almost had no idea what had happened. One minute he was staring at Rose, the next, she was staring at him with a great amount of surprise. They stared into each others' eyes, sharing the moment for what seemed to be forever, enjoying the darkness of the midnight stars…

Without a word, Link and Rose got up and walked back to the house, both as tired as could be from the day's events. They both held their hands as they walked to the ranch house, and Link could tell that this was probably the best day in Rose's life. He was also happy because he had finally solved his problem…

He had chosen between the two girls in his life…

* * *

There was one set of eyes that had witnessed their departure to the house. Inigon snarled in discontent at the misbehavior of his niece. When that boy left, he would make sure she got her just desserts…

He walked back inside, preparing his letter to the king. If he could let the king think that Dalon was slacking in his duties, then he could get the ranch all to himself, and nobody would be the wiser. It would be he, Inigon, who would be the owner of the ranch, instead of that no good beatnik Dalon, and his stupid brat.

He was about to sign it when he felt something very heavy tap his shoulder. He turned around in annoyance, but his grimace turned into a face of fear when he saw Dalon standing in front of him.

"I think that it's time you threw that thing in the fire, Inigon," Dalon said angrily.

Inigon tried to look innocent, but the look in Dalon's eyes told him that it would be worthless. "How did you know?" Inigon asked.

"I've been watching you for a while now," Dalon said, "Rose had told me of her suspicions about you. I didn't think you'd go as far as to repeat your grandfather's mistakes."

"My grandfather," Inigon said in contempt, "was a great man, and a far greater ranch owner than you ever were, you son of a-"

A fist hit him straight in the mouth. Dalon was noteworthy for having arms and hands that could lift whole bales of hay by themselves, and such strength topped off to a punch that could break through barn doors. Inigon got up from the floor, wiping his broken nose and spitting out a tooth from the back of his mouth.

"I'll still try and get the king's attention," Inigon said, his pride bleeding as much as his nose, "I'll kick you off of this property. I'll take back what is rightfully mine!"

"Last I checked," Dalon said, picking Inigon up and raising him high in the air by the scruff of his neck, "This is still my ranch. Get off of my ranch!"

Inigon was tossed out the door. The former caretaker looked almost like he was about to whimper like a dog, before he got up and ran out the gate without a backward glance.

Nalon stepped out of the shadows. She put her hand lightly on Dalon's shoulders.

"Are you sure it was the right thing to do," she whispered, "kicking him out of the ranch?"

"I will not accept disloyalty amongst my ranch hands," the burly man said, "Inigon was always a good man at heart, but even I noticed his sudden change. It was bound to happen sooner or later. For the time being, he is unemployed and he has no means of sending his grievances to the king. I don't even think his royal highness would deal with his kind anyway. Since that is the case, our ranch will go on as if Inigon, or his grandfather, were never here to cause blight to us."

"What of Rose?" Nalon said, "She's going to need a guardian while she is here. Her uncle was her only family."

"Wrong," Dalon said, "We are her family now. We'll take care of her, as if she were our own. It's the best we can do for her. We've acted like she was our own daughter ever since her mother died, poor lass."

"I've been watching her and Link," Nalon said, "The way they look at each other…it's as if young love had settled amongst the two of them."

"It was probably meant to happen," Dalon said quietly, "They were best friends since they could walk. They were meant for each other. At least we know that our son will probably have someone good to look forward to when he returns from his mission."

"I'm worried about Rose," Nalon whispered, "You and I both know that Link has had his life at stake at times. His arm is just one out of several ways that he's had brushes with death on his mission. If there were ever a time he didn't come back…"

There was silence amongst the two of them.

"Let's head for bed," Dalon said, "It's been a long day."

The two of them silently went into the house, awaiting a long night of reflection and worry.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: War is brewing in Hyrule...spooky! Link and Rose take their relationship up a level, Inigon gets kicked out of Lon Lon Ranch, and the Shaman cliche's his way to war with the Gerudos!

Okay, I'll admit something really quickly; the Shaman's appearance was inspired on a World of Warcraft villain by the name of Illidan Stormrage (most famous for his saying on the E3 Commercial for World of Warcraft, the Burning Crusade). It was only a matter of time before I added that saying as a cliche to his inspiration. Hope you enjoyed them apples...lol

Inigon's pride may be broken, but I'm not done with him yet. He might be gone for the count now, but there's no guarantee he's completely done for just yet...

Link and Rose were planned to be together since the beginning. I might as well have completed it sooner or later, though they aren't officially a couple yet. I'm hoping on having a real romantic scene for them in the future though, so for those of you guys who love romance, this is for you...me out!

-Kerian


	35. Chapter 11, Part 1: Rivers and Royalty

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 1

* * *

Link brushed Epona's soft hair and rough skin with a gentle pace. His horse was anxious to be on the move again, but Link knew that he would be no help to anyone while he was injured.

It was a week since Rose's birthday. The day after the birthday was over, everyone discovered that Inigon had left. Link's dad explained that Inigon had to go somewhere to be himself for a while, though there was little chance of him coming back. Rose was rather sad at first, though she quickly got over it after a few days, especially when she learned that Link's parents were taking care of her.

Darin agreed with Link's parents that Link should stay a while and get his arm better. It wouldn't take too long, about a week at the most, before his arm would fully heal and his splint could come off. By then, Link could be able to defend himself better with his shield, instead of relying on something that could only protect his back.

For the time being, he made sure he helped out as best as he could. Many of the daily chores, such as taking care of the horses, weeding the garden, or helping his mother with daily meals, were all tasks that could be done even with a broken arm. Link made sure he wasn't a hindrance to everyone in the ranch, and did his part to, in a sense, earn his keep.

Darin made sure that he helped out as well. He proved to everyone that size didn't matter. Using his gust powers, he managed to help clear away old rubbish, dead leaves, and an all manner of items that would normally be considered nuisance jobs for everyone else. When he wasn't working, he was playing with the younger kids in the ranch. It was obvious that very few people could get over the fact that there was a fairy in their midst, and many of the children pounded him with questions about life, most of which he would answer sparingly.

On the last day of the week, Link's mom decided that it was time for a trip to the river. Nearby a little ways east of the ranch was a river that fed into the Zora River nearby. The parents and ranch hands would take the children on regular trips to the river during the late spring and summer. It was a popular spot for the kids to go to, as the water was cold and clear, ensuring that the kids would be kept cool throughout the summer.

Link, of course, was invited to come along. As the wagon full of children and ranch hands made its way east to the river, Link rode alongside with Epona, with Rose riding nearby with Lightning, Epona's older "brother" and Rose's official horse. The two of them rode side by side, enjoying the scenery of the Hyrule field together.

* * *

Once they arrived to the river, everyone jumped in and enjoyed themselves. Even the adults took a chance for a swim, enjoying the cool freshness of the water over their skin.

Link, of course, sat it out. His arm was still in a sling. Although it did feel better than usual, he was still supposed to have it on, just in case if it wasn't healed yet. He did admit that his arm was rather stiff, though he truly suspected that it was because he had his arm stuck inside of his sling for days on end.

He had hung Epona's reigns upon a tree branch, careful to ensure that she would be able to have access to plenty of grass where she stood. Epona nickered her appreciation as Link went off to watch everyone else as they swam.

As Link sat upon a rock, watching everyone enjoy their afternoon swim, he began to ponder about the third and final part of his quest. Naru had mentioned before Link left that the final spiritual stone was taken to its rightful place at the mouth of the Zora River, where the water touches the sky. Link had no idea what that meant, but he knew that this river fed into the Zora River. Perhaps he could follow the river to its source, and eventually make it to the origin point of the Zora River. It was worth a shot, though it would take quite some time, as there were no real roads near the river's edge.

He would have to ask Darin what he thought of it. For now, Link was going to take advantage of where life has brought him by relaxing.

He glanced around the water's edge. Everyone was swimming and enjoying themselves, and they were content as ever in the water's edge, with the children enjoying the shallows while some of the less occupied adults swam in the river's deeper sections. Link was happy seeing everyone enjoying themselves like this, when he spotted something on the opposite bank.

Sitting near the bank, soaking up water with its tremendous roots, was a Peahat.

The plant seemed preoccupied. It paid no heed to the Hylians on the opposite bank, focusing more on gaining proper nutrients. Link felt his blood run cold at the sight of the deadly plant, knowing full well what it could do if anyone tried to come near it.

Link was about to walk over to his parents and suggest that they move when he saw Rose swimming to the other bank. Obviously curious at the sight of a tremendous and pretty-colored plant, she had gone to have a better look.

Link swiftly ran over to where Darin was playing in the shallows, and grabbed the little fairy.

"Darin," Link started before the shadow fairy could protest, "Look over there!"

Link thrusted Darin in the direction of the Peahat. He spotted Rose swimming up to the tremendous plant, and almost squealed in fear.

"Go get my parents," Link told the fairy, "Tell them to get everyone out of here, now!"

"Where are you going?" Darin asked curiously.

Link turned to the water and said, "I'm going to save Rose."

Without another word, Link let the little fairy go and proceeded to take off his sling. As soon as the tight fabric came off, he felt his arm go limp for a second or two. He felt his appendage, flexing it up and down a few times, to make sure it was solid enough for use, and shook it a bit to get rid of the feeling of numbness. When he was satisfied, he fastened his sword belt and the Deku Shield, and took to the water.

The water was just fine. Had Rose not have been in a life threatening situation, Link would have taken time to enjoy it. Now he had to make sure that Rose didn't get herself killed by a ton of foliage and angry Peahat!

* * *

Link managed to jump to the other bank just in time to hear Rose scream. He turned around and spotted the girl, backing up against the ground as the tremendous plant rose from its spot on the bank and began to spin its leaves to take off. The tremendous leaves, each blade-like, tipped with sharp spines, and about as long as a tree is tall, began to spin around fiercely, threatening to cut the girl into pieces. Rose squealed in fear and tried to get away as the plant raised itself on its roots and attempted to pick up speed.

Link grabbed Rose by her shoulders and pulled her back just as one of the tremendous blade-like leaves cut the bank she lay upon into shreds. He pulled Rose back a safe distance and pulled out his sword and shield. Although he knew that the shield was useless against leaves that could cut through tree trunks, it felt good to know that he could use his right arm again.

"Jump in the water and swim to the opposite bank," Link said to the frightened girl, "I'll get this thing away!"

Rose was still shocked, more out of what Link was asking than what was going on. She was about to protest when Link raised his hand to silence her.

"Don't ask any questions," Link said, "Get going while you still can. I'll draw this thing off. Go!"

Rose took one last terrified look at the plant, then swiftly came up and embraced Link. She then ran off and dove into the water, swimming as fast as she could back to the rest of the ranchers waiting for them both on the other side.

Link turned to the Peahat, watching as the big plant spun around on its tremendous leaves. He gripped his sword tightly, allowing his determination to flow through his body and into the blade, feeling its glow as he focused his newfound powers upon the piece of hardened steel. He kept his eyes upon his target as he awaited the plant to make the mistake of coming closer.

The Peahat charged, spinning through the air, picking up momentum with each swing of its tremendous leaves.

Link knew what he must do. This plant was giving no quarter, making sure that its roots wouldn't be exposed to Link's blade. He realized that the only way to kill this thing was to jump…

When the plant's leaves was about a yard away, Link made a running leap into the air, letting his magic flow into his sword at a phenomenal rate. At the last moment, Link released his magic, spinning through the air and allowing the gust-like spin attack carry his momentum away from the leaves, and towards the Peahat's unprotected trunk.

He landed hard on the plant's spinning top, gripping a small strand of leaves on the very top of the plant with one hand, while piercing the thing's trunk with his sword. The plant knew it had a cling-on, and began to spin wildly and out of control, going higher as it did. By now it was flying over the river, heading towards the opposite bank, its spinning motions spinning it aloft into the air at great distances.

Link was almost petrified. He was spinning through the air at great speeds, and if he were to slip and fall he had the likelihood of being chopped to bits by the bladed leaves of the Peahat which he cling onto for dear life. He knew, however, that if he didn't hurry up and kill this thing, when it did manage to throw him off it would target his family and friends next…

And that was something he couldn't let happen.

His sword began to shine again, this time with a brighter magic. Focusing his courage, he pulled his sword out of the tremendous plant, made a quick war cry, and plunged it deep into the Peahat's trunk.

He wasn't sure how, but on the opposite side of the Peahat a silvery bolt flew through its trunk, cutting the limbs of several of the trees on the river and disappearing from view as it dissipated into the air. The Peahat's trunk, weakened and pierced through completely by the tremendous magical force, began to give way, and the mighty plant came crashing down.

* * *

Rose, Link's parents, and everyone else watched in awe as Link pierced his blinding sword into the plant and launched a bolt of lightning-like quality straight through the tremendous monster. The plant tried to spin weakly to keep itself aloft, but went out of control. The leaves of the plant began to tear the trunk apart as both began to spin in different directions. Link leapt into the air, spinning as his sword glowed green once more, as he escaped the rapidly falling plant. The deadly plant crashed to the ground, its leaves and pieces of its trunk strewn about the river. A sickening, red and orange sap leaked from inside the plant and flowed into the river from the plant's dead carcass.

Link landed on both feet cleanly and easily. He stood up straight and gazed at his family and friends as they stared back in awe and surprise at what he had just done. Link wiped his sword on the grass and plunged it back in its sheath, also returning his shield to its rightful place on his back. He gazed up at them all in turn, allowing them to stare in silent amazement at what Link had just done.

"All in a day's work," Link finally spoke up to break the silence.

As if to emphasize what he had just said, the plant's bleeding remains fell towards deeper waters and began to wash away in the river's current.

* * *

Zelda sat back as she watched the day go by without much thought to its events. She was rather angry about her latest meeting with her father, and how he would not allow Zelda to speak wrongly about the "noble" Prince Vaati.

Zelda had tried to convince her father that Vaati was a cruel man conspiring to gain the throne. The king, bless his heart, found it hilarious at first, though was troubled by Zelda's description of Vaati, which happened to be the exact opposite of how the magic-wielding prince acted when in the presence of the court. King Hyrule explained to Zelda that Vaati was here out of goodwill for both kingdoms, though after Zelda spoke of how she was disgusted with the idea that she was being forced to marry Vaati, the king told her he would hear no more of it, and that already the plans would be laid out. He had sent Zelda into her room as punishment for what she had just said, the princess equivalent to "grounding."

Zelda had been stuck in her room and her garden all week since the day she had met Link. Every time she thought of him she went aquiver with emotion, though she was embarrassed that she took things a bit too far on the morning that the boy in green had left. Zelda never actually confessed that she was in "love" with Link, though the kiss she gave him was more than enough to say otherwise.

However, she could tell right away that Link didn't, or couldn't, share those feelings.

The thought of Link not loving Zelda rather frightened her. She had just confessed her love to Link, even if it was only in the form of a kiss on the cheek, and she was now afraid that Link didn't love her back, or, worse, was in love with another. Could it be possible that she confessed to late, or even too early?

She was about to think of it some more when there was a knock on her door. Naru, of course, wasn't there to answer. The Gerudo was on her daily exercises in the garden, and it was the one time in the entire day that she wasn't by Zelda's side, something that she cherished as a time of reflection away from a friend.

"Come in," Zelda said, straightening up on her bed and glancing up at the door.

The moment the door had opened she regretted ever being in this room. Vaati strode arrogantly into the room, closing the door behind him with a single gloved hand. He glanced down at Zelda with a smile on his face, and stood before her just a distance from the door.

_I'm surprised he didn't bring in his bodyguards_, Zelda remarked.

"Good afternoon, princess," Vaati said with a bow, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"As a matter of fact, you are," Zelda said quietly, "I was busy reflecting on something. I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave."

"I'm afraid I cannot, my dear," Vaati said as he gazed down at the 11 year old girl. "I have something important to speak to you about and requires your absolute attention. May I sit down?"

Zelda was about to tell Vaati to go stick his head down a latrine and kiss a rat's butt, but the princess side of her managed to keep her from doing so. She reluctantly nodded, allowing Vaati a chair for him to sit upon. The sorcerer ignored the chair, instead sitting on the foot of the bed beside Zelda.

"I've discussed something with your father," Vaati said, "I understand that you are not too keen on this marriage. Believe me, it is no picnic for me either, but it is what's best for our people. You have to understand that our marriage would bring our kingdoms years of peace and-"

"Let's get something straight, Vaati," Zelda said, finally losing control, "I know everything. You have no desire to bring peace to our kingdoms. Minikus doesn't even exist, something you've managed to trick my father into not believing. I know your plans, and I know why you want me, but listen carefully when I say that I…don't…want you!"

Zelda stayed silent for a short while. Vaati almost looked as if he was going to play dumb and state that he had no idea what Zelda was talking about. However, he surprised Zelda by making a light chuckle, which in turn became an evil-sounding laugh.

Before Zelda could protest, Vaati grabbed her and kissed her sloppily on her left cheek. Zelda could almost swear that Vaati was licking her as he smooched her cheek, which gave her a cross between a surprised and a disgusted feeling.

When Vaati finally released her, Zelda instantly attempted to wipe the slobber off of her face, when Vaati grabbed her again and stared straight into her face. The Sorcerer was angry now, his violet eyes shining like a pair of amethyst knives about to stab into someone's back.

"Clever girl," he whispered, still keeping his grip on Zelda, "I suspected that you knew. Why I even tried to play dumb I will never know. I guess it was because some silent part of me wanted to believe that you were as brainless as your father and everyone else in this wretched kingdom."

He let her go and stood up, staring down at Zelda as if she were not but a peasant in his eyes.

"Of course I'm not after your kingdom, but then again you probably suspect what I am after anyway. The real prize I want is not in riches or the prospect of being the ruler of a seventh of the world, but you. You see, you are an important figure in this game of chess, and to have you will ensure total control over Hyrule. You also happen to have a missing piece of the puzzle, something I need before we can finish the job…"

He bent down and stared very close into Zelda's eyes, allowing his rage to build up and strike fear into the princess's heart. Zelda did her best not to cower, sitting up straight and tall and staring the sorcerer straight into the eyes.

"We can make this easy…" Vaati hissed, "You can give it to me now, and I'll spare you a life of misery. If not, then I'll take it from you by force and make you regret every night that you crossed me today. Believe me, I do not kid around, princess."

Vaati's hands began to glow as a slight wind picked up into the room. The wind was seemingly strong enough to push the door to the garden open…so Vaati thought.

Naru's scimitar blade came up to Vaati's neck and stood poised, awaiting a chance to slit the man's throat in one swipe. Vaati's magic died down instantly; he may be a sorcerer, and almost impossible to defeat, but he wasn't invincible.

"Lay down your arms," Naru said, "and leave the premises. I will not allow you to harm or threaten to harm my princess ever again, your highness. The next time you try this stunt again, I'll cut something more than just your throat…make note of that."

Vaati stood back as Naru laid down her weapon. He chuckled once more, heading towards the door and preparing to leave. He turned back just before he left the room.

"Remember, my princess," Vaati said menacingly, "don't go to daddy about what happened this afternoon. I have him on such a tight leash that I could make him grovel like the dog he is if I want to. See you at the wedding ceremony…"

Vaati laughed menacingly at that last remark, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Zelda took that time to allow her fear to cave in, though she did her best to keep Naru from seeing her face. She quickly tried to look down and wipe off her tears as she tried to get rid of the gross feeling of the kiss that Vaati had given her on the cheek.

Naru sat down beside the princess and stroke her back like a mother calming her child from a nightmare. The only difference other than the obvious was that this nightmare was real. Zelda allowed the Gerudo to stroke her back, letting her friend's actions calm her down and give her a chance to think things through.

"So," Naru whispered, "The mask has finally fallen. To think what he could have done to you had I not have gotten in here a second earlier. I just hope that he doesn't try that again."

"He knows about our charge," Zelda whispered, "I should have assumed that if he and his ilk knew where to find the Spiritual Stones they would know where to find '_it_.' Did you give it to her, like I asked?"

"I gave it to her just this morning," Naru said, "It was hard finding her at first, but I managed to succeed somewhat. She'll keep it safe until we need it. No sorcerer would dare cross her path and hope to leave alive and in one piece, that's for certain."

Zelda nodded her approval. Now that it was safe, there was no way that the Seven Sorcerers could make it to the Sacred Realm, even if they managed to get the three Spiritual Stones. However, the fact that Vaati had managed to deceive her father was something that she had to deal with. Only one thought managed to enter her mind as she stared at the door where Vaati came and left…

_I'm going to put some dirt in your eye…_

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"

The Necromancer was furious! Vaati had just reported in that night and confirmed that he had, indeed, told the princess about their plan and a minor role that she played in it. If it weren't for the fact that Vaati's form was just a vision sitting upon a chair, the Necromancer would have killed him right on the spot.

"I already told you," Vaati said boredly, "She already knew a lot about what we are trying to do. I just felt it would be better not to play dumb around her anymore. It's not like she can convince her father otherwise…"

"That's not the point," the Necromancer hissed, "Ganondorf underestimated the first Zelda as well, and look where he ended up!"

"Ouch," Vaati chuckled, "For a guy who wants to release him, you sure aren't scoring much in the way of brownie points."

The Necromancer crushed a brass goblet in his fist, allowing the blood-colored wine to spill over his gauntlet-covered hand. Vaati may have been one of the Seven, but the Necromancer outranked him. If it weren't for Vaati's position and the fact that Malgannis wished for them all to remain alive, Vaati would soon find himself joining the ranks of the undead as some kind of pack monster or something.

"What's your good news?" The Necromancer hissed, wiping his gauntlet upon the tablecloth in front of him.

"My soldiers will be ready soon," Vaati said, "Phase 2 is well under way. Soon, the castle will be overrun, and we can finish the final stages of the plan during phase 3." He sighed excitingly, "I cannot believe how smoothly this is going. The Hylians show yet again how stupid they are. With the right set of brains one can rule here for eons to come and they wouldn't lift a finger to stop you."

"It is true that Hylians are naturally ignorant," the Necromancer agreed, "but there are others who find it suitable to watch over their welfare. We have yet to figure out what to do with the other races."

"Relax," Vaati said, "You remember the plan. After we take care of the Hylians each of us will be assigned to a section of Hyrule according to each of our needs and wants. Malgannis himself mentioned that we will be given control of a race that we can have mastery over, such as the Gerudos or the Gorons. I'm sure that it would mean that we will have something cooked up for each of their races. I sure know what to do with any under my command…"

The Necromancer watched as Vaati conjured a miniature tornado in his hand. The Necromancer sighed. Vaati was always a bit of a show off. Didn't he know that one should save their greatest potential for their enemies, to show them what they are truly capable of just when they see the light leave their eyes? The Necromancer knew that above all else. He learned that the hard way, once, when he lost…when he lost…

He was cut off from his thought process when Vaati began to yawn. Once again, this annoyed the Necromancer. The fact that Vaati was bored easily meant that little pleased him, and as such he would get little done in real life. The fact that they had gotten this close to completing phase 2 and that he had managed to spill the beans because he "couldn't hold out much longer" enraged the Necromancer. He would not tolerate insubordination.

"Well, I'm bushed," Vaati said, "All of this work and reporting on my work has worked up my appetite and my drowsiness. Time for an early rest. If you won't be needing me, I'll close off."

"Keep up the good work," was all the Necromancer could say before Vaati closed the connection.

The Necromancer hated Vaati. If it weren't for the fact that he couldn't truly display emotions save for the occasional punch in the face or transforming someone into a Stalfos, he probably would look absolutely furious. There was no need to hide his hate of the Wind Mage. If only Malgannis had allowed him a loosened leash…

But the Chaos Mage was smart. He knew what the Necromancer was capable of, which was why he had the unlucky wizard of the undead swear an oath in the language of chaos, an oath that would destroy him from the inside out if he were to ever break it.

The Necromancer tossed his goblet back into the abyss. The dark platform where he stood upon allowed him to see the brass goblet fall until it was swallowed up by the black abyss below. He sighed as he busily began to prepare for the remainder of his part of the plan. It was a small part in the grand scheme of things; one that was repeated on and off throughout history, but still had its importance in the world. His part of the plan was probably the easiest after releasing Ganondorf; the preparation of a takeover!

* * *

Link was in quite a happy mood. His friends were amazed by him. His parents were proud of him. The ranch hands respected him for what he had done. Anyone would have been amazed by the sight of Link had they have seen him singlehandedly take down a Peahat, a mother of a plant with a temper as bad as an ox and several bladed leaves to boot!

When Link returned home with the rest of the family, they rejoiced with a mild celebration at Link's feat. Link was, of course, the guest of honor, and everyone was happy for what he had done…

It was too bad Link had to leave it all behind.

Link knew he had to get going. Now that his arm had healed all the way he wanted to get on the road and find the final Spiritual Stone. Once he found it, the so called Zora's Sapphire, he would be well on his way to protecting the Master Sword from harm's reach, and ensure that the pawn of the Seven Sorcerers didn't get his hands on it. He was determined to get this done, and nothing was going to stop him.

He and Darin were busy getting ready when Link heard his door open and close. He winced for a moment before turning around, knowing full well that he was caught in the act of leaving his own party.

Not surprising, Rose was standing in front of the door, shyly staring at Link, paying no mind to what he was doing. They stood there like that for a while before Rose broke the silence.

"So," she said, "You're leaving again."

"It was bound to happen," Link said. He looked around. Darin was pretty much nowhere to be seen. The Shadow Fairy had sped off to ensure that Link and Rose could have a moment alone. Link would have preferred that his guardian didn't leave; he was having a hard time coping with this goodbye.

"That was a pretty great rescue you pulled off back there," Rose said timidly. She was slowly walking forward, shortening the distance between herself and the boy in green.

"Well, you've seen me fight the Emperor Dodongo," Link said, "A Peahat was no big deal. I dealt with them before. I was just surprised that the thing went down at all. Their only weak spot is their roots, but getting them there is fatal."

"Well, that magic you performed was pretty impressive," Rose said, "I've never seen anybody shoot bolts of light out of their sword before."

The words that escaped Rose's mouth caught Link off guard. He didn't actually see what he did to kill the Peahat, but from what Rose had said it seemed as if he had discovered a new power. Shooting bolts of light from a sword?

_So this is what courage can do_, Link thought, _That makes me wonder what my other emotions can come up with_.

Rose was about 3 feet away from him by now. Link didn't know why, but staring at her suddenly caused a lump to form in his throat. If this was how one said goodbye, he never wanted to do it again.

It was then that he made up his mind. Link realized that he was truly fed up with adventure, regardless of what his great grandfather did. After the Seven Sorcerers were dealt with and the Master Sword was safe, he would return home to the ranch, and never leave again.

"Rose," Link was about to say, but he was cut off when Rose leapt up to him and swept him up in a hug, one that felt so warm that Link felt like melting. He couldn't explain how, but a tear fell out of his eye as he returned the hug, and he could swear that the wet spot forming on his shoulder meant that Rose felt the same.

"Look out for yourself, okay?" Rose whispered.

"Rose," Link said, "I promise, that when all of this is over, I'll come home. I'll be back, and I'll never leave the ranch again. You have my word."

Rose let Link go and nodded. Her eyes were full of tears, but she was smiling just the same. Link felt the lump in his throat increase until it throbbed with pain, almost forcing another tear to fall from his eye.

"Are you going to say goodbye to the others?" Rose asked.

Link laughed at that question. "You know dad," Link said, "If I don't leave now and if I show up downstairs, he'll sweep me up and strap me to a chair until the party was over before I could get a chance to get away. I have to get that Spiritual Stone, so the sooner I go, the better."

Rose smiled, then giggled. "You're right," she said, "Your dad is kind of stubborn. At least he loves you though."

"I know," Link said, "So does mom. They just want what's best for me, but right now I'm doing what's best for us all. I'll come back, and when I do we'll have an even better reason to celebrate!"

Link and Rose stared at each other for a little while longer before Link slowly took up Rose's hand, holding it in a final farewell. They held the moment together, embracing it, letting it soothe into their minds until it was imprinted into the very heart of their memories. They stayed that way for what seemed to be a long time, and yet it didn't seem to be enough for Link.

When Link finally let Rose go, he slipped out his bedroom window and slid down the roof. With a quick bound, he landed cat-like on all fours on the dusty road that led out to the ranch's gate. He quickly ran over to the stables, where he would get Epona ready to go with the provisions he had prepared just before they left for the river. He took a backwards glance to his bedroom window, and saw that Rose was looking out at him, staring as the boy in green prepared to leave the ranch one last time.

_When this is all over_, Link thought, _I'll make it up to you, Rose_.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link makes a promise he hopes to keep, Vaati stops playing dumb and tries to vent on Zelda, and the Lon Lon Ranch family managed to get a first glance at Link as he does his work...

Why does the Necromancer keep having flashbacks? What part of his life is driving him crazy? Hmm...the plot thickens...

It was bound to happen. A guy who is crazy for the greatest of experiences, who's lusting over an 11 year old girl, and happens to want to take over the world and knew that Zelda also knew, it was bound that Vaati would make a move and throw away his mask. Who would have thought he would go psycho? Scary...

Link makes a silent promise to Rose and hopes to keep it. Can he though, with his mission and his small chance of success? I love cliffhangars...muahahaha! lol. Me, out!

-Kerian


	36. Chapter 11, Part 2: Rivers and Royalty

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 2

* * *

Link met Darin over at the stables. As Link saddled Epona and finished the final preparations for his horse, Darin took an opportunity to mention something that was circling both of their minds right about then.

"So," he said, "about what happened at the river…"

"I'm pretty impressed myself," Link said, "I never thought I could take a Peahat down like that. After the first one, I doubted I would actually survive. However, something's really bugging me…"

"I think I can explain why," Darin said, buzzing up in front of Link, "It mostly has to do with you meeting up with that fairy back on Death Mountain. It also has to do with you and your ancestry. You managed to tap into your inner self and cause something extraordinary to happen. In shorter terms, I think your magical abilities are expanding."

"That's what I was thinking," Link said, "Though I can't get why that's happening. I only discovered how to use my powers when the great fairy showed me how, so how could I be gaining new abilities? I didn't even have a chance to visit the fairy back at the palace yet, and yet I still managed to learn something new."

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about," Darin said as he hovered by Link's face, "You see, the immortals, such as the three goddesses and all those who share a spot beneath them, don't like to interfere directly with their work. Mortals can deal with themselves well on their own, and they will only interfere when a deadly crisis occurs that must be averted. Lesser immortals, such as the Great Deku Tree, the Sages, and even the Great Fairies have rules that they follow that reflects their positions given to them by the three goddesses. One of these is to not directly interfere with mortals. The Great Fairy back at Death Mountain had merely shown you how to access your magic, a talent that you could discover accidentally on your own, but the likelyhood of that happening is well beyond normal standards. She did not give you magic, or grant you the power to access magic, or even force your body to accept magic so that you could use it on your own. She merely showed you how to do it yourself, and trusted you to do it on your own.

"The fact that you chose determination as your first power was rather surprising, though it has great results. It's an emotion that I use to access my magic quite often, though I prefere to use only that emotion instead of others, because when I put my mind to it I am always determined to get the job done. You, however, have a wider array of emotions that you can access, many of them having different results. An emotion that I think that you managed to tap into when you were attacking the Peahat, and before that, when you were about to be attacked by the Stalchildren, is Courage.

"Courage is one of the three most powerful emotions involved with magic. There are two others, though I think it would be best that I don't explain them just yet. However, their highly potent powers can help access an almost limitless source of powers and abilities. Courage mostly taps into the magic used to accomplish feats that couldn't normally be done, like being able to increase your muscle power, or to be able to reach far distances in the blink of an eye, or, in your case just now, being able to shoot bolts of light from your sword."

"So I did do that," Link said, clarifying that it wasn't just Rose that noticed what he did. He had a sudden and rather scary thought, "You don't think that _all_ emotions can affect how we use magic, do you?"

"It's happened before," Darin said, "It's part of the reason why highly experienced magi need to keep their cool when using their powers. Although it rarely happens, it is possible that someone can cause something terrible to occur when trying to accomplish a specific task using the wrong emotion. Many accomplished wizards had died when trying to fight impossible odds and getting scared at the last syllable of a spell. I wouldn't worry about it though; it only happens if you are trying to use high level magic, and you are clearly not even at the rank of a novice yet."

Darin's words did little to comfort Link of his fear. Expert wizards were killed in the past by using the wrong emotion for a spell? What would it do to him if he did it wrong? What if he messed something up by being afraid when attempting something that requires courage? What if he couldn't control his emotions and become enraged when he was supposed to be calm?

He sighed and shook his head. He forgot an important detail; he wasn't attempting to learn full-blown magic. He was more like a swordsman using minor magic to make things easier, not a magi in training who was using a sword instead of a staff or a wand. He had nothing to worry about; not for the moment at least. Besides, once he got back to the ranch there would be no need to worry about his magical talent anyway; unless he would use it as a part of the ranch life he had no interest in working on much of his skills of battle. It was back to the ranch life for him, no buts about it.

He swiftly got Epona out of her stall, made sure that he said goodbye to all of the other horses, and led her out of the stables. He made sure that he was as quiet as possible, taking care not to make any noise that would alert everyone inside the main building that he was sneaking away. He barely managed to make it to the front gate, when he stopped cold in his tracks.

His mom was standing in front of the gate post, hands clasped together, carrying a small bundle in front of her. Link felt another lump form in his throat when he spotted her, knowing full well that he didn't want to say goodbye again. His mom smiled at Link as they both stood there for a time.

"You didn't think about leaving without saying goodbye, did you?" his mom asked.

Link smiled. He swiftly came up and hugged his mother. As he hugged her, he felt her hand brushing his hair the way she did when she was proud of him. Link was glad that this goodbye would not be quite as painful as the goodbye he gave to Rose.

"I managed to save you some of my raisin bread," Link's mom said, handing Link the bundle as he left the hug, "It's freshly baked. You'd better get going before your father finds out you are gone. Be safe, little one."

"I will mom," Link said. He took the bundle in his hand and placed it in his Kokiri's Bust Bag. He quickly gave his mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek, then mounted Epona and took off, out into the grassy plains of Hyrule. He took a quick backwards glance at his home, glad that his troubles will all be over soon, and that, eventually, when this was all over he could at last stay home again.

* * *

Vaati was in a rather good mood. Like always, everything was going according to plan. In a short while, he would prepare for the takeover of Hyrule Castle, and he would eventually carve the path that would lead the rest of the Seven Sorcerers straight to Ganondorf's prison, where they would open the gate into the Dark World, and bring forth the horrors from within.

Right now, he was busy with a maiden.

The maiden had come to the castle by orders from Vaati. She had arrived from the inn, making many people from the castle believe that she was to be a sort of entertainment for the man. Many women of the castle wept painfully at the idea that Vaati would choose a common whore instead of one of them…

They just didn't know his true motive.

The maiden was no hore at all. She was a shaman's apprentice, a woman who served under a ragged old man for a few crusts of bread and some magic lessons, as well as the right hand girl of the tribe of brigands awaiting outside of the castle at some distance away. He had no interest in her physical form, as she looked at least 20 years younger than she really was. He was interested in information, as well as the next phase in the plan.

His guards were posted outside of the door, as usual. Vaati had made sure that nobody would be able to hear what was going on inside. He wanted to make sure that if any woman tried to listen in, all they would hear was absolute silence, instead of the dark scheming within.

"So," the maiden said, "We are the exact number you asked for…at least a thousand strong, more than enough to take on whatever defenses are within this castle. We trust that you shall at least open the gates for us. We may be good at pillaging and invading, but we are outmatched for a siege."

"Of course I'll get the gate open for you," Vaati said charmingly, "That part is no big deal. All I need is a couple dozen gallons of the finest malt whiskey in the land, being shipped here in the morning, plus a sleeping potion that is sure to drug the lot of them while partying. They would be out like lights and would wake up to splitting headaches and knives to their throats in the morning."

That remark was met with an insane cackle from the maiden, indicating more and more that she would soon grow up to become the very spitting image of a hag, an appearance that Vaati was rather disgusted at. To keep his appearance up, however, he laughed along with her, though he had to force it at time because half the time he wanted to hurl at the woman's gross appearance.

The maiden ceased her cackling, and her face became more serious. She stared down at Vaati while he was in his chair, openly showing a face full of distrust and anger of many generations of want and desire.

"I trust," she said, "that you have what we seek."

"Do not worry," Vaati chided, "I've got it. I'll give it to you along with your pay on the night of the attack, but not a moment beforehand. I do not care what your leader has told you to do ahead of time; I will only give it to you when you give me the results I need. That is my final word."

The maiden's face lowered its anger, though she was more dissapointed now. "May I gaze upon it, sir, for proof?" she asked.

"You will do no such thing," Vaati hissed, rising from his chair and glaring menacingly at her. The maiden took a step backwards out of surprise. "Do you not take the word of Prince Vaati, Wind Mage of the Seven Sorcerers, future ruler of Hyrule and husband to be of Princess Zelda?!? You are very distrusting indeed! Why should I even think of dealing with the likes of you?!"

"No, no master!" The maiden said, coming down on her hands and knees, "I'll take your word for it! I'll go and tell my master. You'll see. We'll wait for you as promised. When can we expect your signal and where do we await the attack?"

Vaati smiled. Sow the seeds of doubt and the women fall all over you, regardless of their appearance or tastes. He slowly returned to his seat and propped his feet up on the table.

"You will wait about a half a day's ride from the castle, to ensure no one sees you," Vaati said, "I shall come to you on the eve of the morning of the attack. We will be able to ride over and storm the castle by morning, and then all of Hyrule shall know the wrath of your tribe."

"That comforts me a great deal, my lord, but our tribe is a little far. We'll have to pull forward in order to prepare for the attack, and we must ensure that the tribe staying behind is ready for the coming attack. Could we send a messenger to let you know that you are ready?"

"By all means," Vaati said, "I want my soldiers to leave and know that their families and belongings are secure and safe. Take all the time that you need, as long as you are back before the announcement of the engagement between the princess and myself. Eventually, we shall soon have all of Hyrule to its knees…"

Another insane laugh followed. Vaati was getting annoyed by this woman. If it weren't for her importance in this quest he would turn her into dust and shove her remains down a pigeon's throat!

The maiden went out the door once her cackling fit was done. Vaati made sure that one of his bodyguards led her out of the castle. If any of the castle maidens got brave enough, his messenger would end up turning into a feast for the crows…

He smirked at the thought. That maiden was only worth her weight in crow's meat anyway. If only she was someone a little less important…

He began to dig into his meal. The food was delicious. Roast duck with gravy, mashed potatoes, yams, and sweet wine, along with some other fruits and vegetables. Whoever was cooking his meals sure knew how to get the job done. He guzzled down another goblet of wine and dug in deeply into his meal.

Above him in the rafters of his room, a silent shadow crept outside of a single open window, taking care not to be spotted by the arrogant fool below.

* * *

Link rode Epona onwards to the river where his family had managed to witness their first sighting of Link fighting a monster. He wanted to make sure that they could get to the third Spritual Stone quickly. The sooner he got it done, the better.

It was when they got to the river that Link realized how late it was, and how tired he was. It was almost nightfall when they arrived to the cool and flowing waters of the river, and after all that happened today, Link deserved a bit of a rest. He hopped off of Epona's saddle, carefully tied her up to a tree, and got camp set up.

The sun had gone down when he managed to get a working fire. By now, Darin had zoomed out and helped to find kindling and suitable berries and herbs to help supplement dinner. Link had gotten out some jerky and dried meat and began to prepare a pot of water for some stew. With a few of the herbs that Darin found, plus some vegetables he had prepared inside of the pack, the stew was ready within a few minutes.

Link had only made enough for three bowls full. Two of them would be for him, and the other bowl would supplement for Darin. He provided Epona with some oats and an apple he had brought during the trip. The horse neighed her appreciation before returning to a patch of grass at the foot of the tree.

Link took several sips of the stew. It was pretty bland, not very many spices, though it was fine just the same. The meat's flavor spread into the broth while it was boiling, easily providing the right source of flavor for the meal, as well as plenty of nutrients for the road ahead. Cut chunks of celery, potatoes, and turnips helped add to the nutrition of the stew, while rosemary and bits of oregano helped add flavor to the mix. Mixing a little bit of flower with water and seasoning salt and adding it into the pot after it boiled helped provide a gravy to the mixture.

Link quite liked it. Darin enjoyed it tremendously. The shadowy fairy easily ate up his portion of the meal, though he had quite a trouble flying afterwards. Link could almost swear that the fairy's orb of a body had gotten bigger since before the meal.

After dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up, Link's attention began to focus on the bracelet that he had received before. He had no idea why, but for some reason he felt protected when carrying the bracelet, as if its power meant something to him…or at least to the Stalchild that gave this to him.

The bracelet was mostly made of bone, though some kind of leather kept it all together. The leather seemed to keep itself from decaying or fraying by some kind of magical means. Link could faintly tell by brushing his hand over it while focusing his mind upon the bracelet. The bracelet was also studded with obsidian-like stones, giving it a black and white appearance. A single kull was carved on one of the bigger bones, its eyes being set in place by a pair of dark pieces of obsidian no bigger than a piece of dust.

The bracelet itself was about as narrow as two fingers, and about as thick as half a finger not including the square, polished pieces of stone sticking out. It was quite beautiful, in a creepy and undead sort of way.

Link had the insane notion of putting the thing on. He didn't know why, but he felt that something important revolved around this thing, something that would help him solve a much bigger problem in the future. He was about to slip it on when he heard the rustle of some bushes nearby.

Sword at the ready, he turned to see what was hiding in the small thicket. He sighed to see that it was just a couple of squirrels who had managed to run from tree to tree and needed a hiding place before climing up the one where Link decided to make camp. The boy in green let the pair at peace, and settled himself down for the night.

Darin quietly slipped into Link's pocket. The two of them seemed to wait until the fires were almost dead before they managed to fall asleep. Link figured that he would find out what the purpose of the bracelet was later after he got up, and closed his eyes in sleep.

* * *

Kaepora Gaebora was not in a good mood. Gone for only a day and things were spinning out of control at home. He wished that things were a bit simpler like in the old days; at least then he could make some sense about what was going on with the enemy side…

He had discussed with Karnak about what he had seen a week earlier after the owl managed to get back from his trip to the Gerudo Desert. Karnak went into a fit after Kaepora described the creature that he had followed since Darkridge Pass. The fact that a vampire was anywhere in the world, especially since almost all vampires were pretty much dead, was like a living nightmare. What made matters worse was that this vampire travelled by daylight instead of just night, which meant big trouble in the grand scheme of things. It's bad enough that a creature that can suck your blood could sneak up on you while you are in bed, but in the daylight, where you expect to be safe, is another matter.

Kaepora was glad that Biter and Farore were getting along, but Farore's teething had managed to cause a lot of disruption in Karnak's hiding spot. The small cave, with an entrance barely big enough for Kaepora to stand in, was cluttered with furniture, books, and other things; objects that Karnak used as records for spells, civilizations, races, even books for food. Kaepora found that rather strange; why have books about food when you can find it on your own? There was no need to keep track of what kind of food there was when all one had to do was go out and hunt for it. This, among other things, was one of their constant arguments that they shared daily. It was a wonder how Biter and Farore could tolerate them both.

Karnak and Kaepora both agreed that something had to be done. The fact that there was a vampire inside of the Gerudo Desert meant trouble. Sure, the Gerudos knew how to take care of themselves, but what of their future king? Oh yes, Kaepora knew quite well that there was a male Gerudo amongst the princesses of theives; he had witnessed and blessed the birth himself, being a very wise and old owl as he was. The fact that the boy was well disliked by his own Gerudo was something that troubled Kaepora enough as it is; would they be loyal enough if a servant of Ganondorf or any other dark force were to come up and attempt to assassinate their future king?

The Dinolfos and owl made a commitment to decide how they were going to get the news out about what was going on. In case Ganondorf were to make an appearance, a suitable resistance force had to be made in order to combat him. In order to do that, the two of them had to work fast and hard, letting the right people know that something big was about to happen fast, and that they had to be ready in case the time came.

Kaepora had been flying since the day they chose to split ways and prepare for the fight ahead, almost four days ago. He had recently gotten to the Kokiri Forest, and managed to convince the Great Deku Tree to prepare a resistance force for when the time to act against whatever evil was to come, and now he was on his way to the west, hopefully to convince the Zoras of Lake Hylia to prepare for a very long and hard battle ahead.

It was night by the time he could see Lake Hylia, a tremendous disk of dark blue reflecting the silvery light of a full moon. Normally, Kaepora would have stayed a while and viewed the scene, but now was not the time for sightseeing. He kept up his pace, taking care to ensure that he wasn't seen in the night sky, using his owl eyes to keep track of his surroundings.

He was about to reach the edge of the forest where the lake could be found when an arrow suddenly flew through the air, grazing his right wing. The owl was so startled that he almost fell from his height at about 1,000 feet above the ground. He looked down and spotted his assailant; none other than a very big and very nasty looking Lizalfos.

_What are Lizalfos doing near Lake Hylia?_ Kaepora asked himself.

He had no time to answer his question when two more arrows managed to follow their brother, barely missing the now rapidly fleeing owl. Kaepora may have been old, and he may have been quite a mighty fighter, but he knew when he was outmatched. The owl quickly took off in the opposite direction, heading east where he came.

He was about a mile or so away when he stopped and hovered an about-face. This was getting more confusing by the minute, but from what he had just seen he believed that this battle, this war, was coming sooner than any of them realized. They might already be too late…

He just hoped that Link could complete his quest and save them all…

* * *

"_You cannot hide…"_

Link awoke screaming once again. His tunic was wet from sweating, and his body was shivering from fear. He slowly sat up, leaning his back against the tree trunk, and began to try and bring his thought process back to normal.

He was almost done when Darin flew out of Link's pocket. The two of them stared at each other for a while, unsure what to say to one another, until Darin finally broke the silence.

"You know," he said, "you should really tell me whether or not you have nightmares."

"What makes you think I have nightmares?" Link asked defensively.

"I sleep in your pocket whenever we are away from your home," Darin replied, "Two times now I have woken up to find that you have been sweating like crazy during the night, and unless you find it hot out I find something like that to be one step above a nightmarish dream. Want to talk about it?"

Link sighed. Although he really didn't want to do this, he may as well trust Darin. He was his friend and Guardian Fairy, after all. He decided to tell him everything about this nightmare, and of the dream he had the week before his 11th birthday.

Darin listened to Link intently. The Shadow Fairy hung onto every word, taking in the description like a book. When Link was done with both dreams, Darin hovered over to a blade of grass and landed atop it, quietly reflectiong on what he had just heard.

"Well, I can at least say that it's important," Darin said, "It's probably no coincidence that the dream you got on the night of your birthday woke you up and managed to give you the chance to spot me. However, I'm not sure about what the dream about the temple and the weird eye is about, but I can guess that the seven ledges means the Seven Sorcerers. Why a giant eye is involved, I am uncertain…"

"Well," Link said, "it's obvious that it's important. It isn't the first dream I had that seemed to have some importance in my life, and it certainly won't be the last as far as I know. I just wish that I can forget that voice so that I can sleep easy."

"Can't help you with that," Darin said, "Sleeping isn't my strong suit as far as most things are considered. It might be hard to tell since you are always out like a light, but I have to toss and turn in order to get into the right sleeping posture in your pocket. It gets kind of cramped in there every now and then."

Link smiled. The two of them proceeded to break camp. Link was finished packing and placing the supplies on Epona's back, while Darin quickly began to wipe away the evidence of their campsite. They both agreed that after recent events and the fact that the Seven Sorcerers probably knew of their presence, they were to do their best to ensure that few people would follow their tracks.

Link hopped up on Epona, Darin flew into Link's pocket, and they began the long trek downriver. Nearby, he could see the carcass of the Peahat he had killed yesterday washed up on the shore, though a large portion of the Peahat was still flowing downriver towards the mouth of the Zora River. Link followed the river as quickly as he could, guiding Epona as they made their way to the Zora River, and the last Spiritual Stone.

In the water, Link did not notice as a pair of fins broke the surface. The owner of the fins watched the intruders pass with a pair of black eyes, making sure that he wasn't seen beneath the waves of the river. He ducked back down towards the deeper reaches, and began to swim his way downriver, back home in the realm of Zora River.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: At long last...the wait is over and I can start posting chapters more often once more. Link seems to have a "watcher in the water" (no relation to Lord of the Rings, for those of you who actually get that), Vaati has a meeting and an extreme hankering of chicken (or goose, I forgot which...lol), and Kerian is finally able to access the internet enough to get this story posted on time!

I was inspired greatly by a fan fiction for the next Zelda parts of my story. However, I am doing my best to keep it as original as possible. I hope you like it in the future, and if the original author notices resemblance, I will give him(or her) full credit in the future, and I will do my best to keep it even more original and less inspired.

If any of you guys were rather appalled by the use of wording in Vaati's latest scene, I would like to apologize. I personally don't like writing that kind of stuff down either. I just wanted to intigrate the fears that I am trying to have the women of the court feel due to the appearance of a strange lady of about 20 or 30, even though she looks much like an old hag, and the fact that Vaati wishes to see her. If any of you guys feel that this is inappropriate, then please let me know and I'll edit this at once...thanks

Well, let's get on with the journey then, shall we? A river needs to be trekked, a plan of takeover needs to come into fruition. Soon, the time of the Sorcerers will come...me, out!

-Kerian


	37. Chapter 11, Part 3: Rivers and Royalty

**

* * *

**

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 3

* * *

Vaati was in a good mood.

Earlier that morning, several carts full to the brim with barrels of Single-Malt Whiskey and Malt Goron Beer had arrived, and were being shipped off to the castle cellars; a gesture and token of goodwill to the king from Vaati himself. Vaati had told the king that the liquor was to be used as a means of celebration for the party, where the king would announce the planned arrangement for the wedding of Princess Zelda and Prince Vaati. The king enjoyed the idea immensely, and suggested that it would be carried out straightaway.

Vaati had just finished overseeing the final barrel being taken to the cellars of the castle. Now that he had the main stage of the plan set up, it was time to make the final preparations before the "party" was to take place.

He locked himself up in his room, taking great care that no one was in sight or outside, save for his bodyguards. He opened up the closet where his robes were kept, and pulled out a black bag, its features covered by a skull and crossbones. Vaati slowly opened the bag up and looked inside, confirming that the sleeping powder he had made was still there and still potent. A quick wiff confirmed that the stuff was indeed ripe, having almost caused his eyes to seal shut and never open again.

Vaati put the bag away, careful also to make sure that a single piece of paper, his ingredient list for the potion, was strapped alongside it. The ingredient list was made because half the stuff that Vaati needed required him to go to far off places to find the stuff. The ingredients helped make the most potent sleeping potion the world had ever seen; colorless, odorless, practically invisible…

…and still just as potent when put inside of alcohol, such as beer or whiskey.

Vaati smirked, laughing silently to himself as he closed the closet and left the room. He made sure that every entrance inside the room was locked, and quickly proceeded to the throne room, where he and the king would prepare the final preperations for the ceremony.

Inside the room, Naru poked her head out of her hiding place in the rafters. She waited a while to make sure that no one was there, then proceeded to crawl from rafter to rafter until she was directly above the closet door. Slinking like a cat and propelling like a spider, she used a rope to slide slowly down to the ground. She stopped just above the floor, taking care not to disturb anything inside the room that would reveal her presence.

She opened the closet door with a knife, and got what she came for; the ingredient list. One glance told her everything; the ingredients listed were meant to create a very powerful, and probably very nasty sleeping potion. She glanced through the list, then, taking out some parchment and a quill, proceeded to copy the list with lightning speed, down to the last detail. When she was finished, the Gerudo quickly placed the list back inside of the bag's stringed seal, and then proceeded up the rope. As quick as lightning, she slung the rope back up, scurried across the rafters, and went back out the window.

Like an insect, the Gerudo proceeded to climb from wall to wall, making sure that nobody saw her as she scaled the castle walls. It took her about a half an hour before she had gone about five floors above Vaati's room and slipped through an open window nearby.

Naru took a quick breather for a moment before taking off her climbing gear; a set of boots and gloves tipped with spikes to ensure that one could use the slightest crack as a hand or a foot hold. Standard Gerudo theiving gear; novice class, if she could remember. She wiped the sweat off of her brow before taking a quick peek at the parchment in her hand.

If she was correct, this was the potion that was to be used in Vaati's plan of taking over the castle. This meant that the alcohol downstairs in the cellar was none other than the stuff to be used to drown the entire castle in sleep, providing a speedy entrance for an entire tribe of brigands, ready to cut the throats of all in the castle.

_This would certainly please the princess_, Naru thought.

* * *

Kaepora Gaebora was tired. He had flown all day and into the night, until he finally almost crashed into a rather old structure at the mouth of the mighty Zora River. He had decided that instead of flying himself to death or crashing into a tree or another ruin somewhere in the forest that he should sleep instead. For the time being, that was exactly what he was doing.

He was having a rather pleasant dream of chasing mice across a wide open stretch of barren plain when a disturbance awoke him. With a snort, he tipped up his beak and opened his eyes. Lo and behold, a hare had managed to make its nest at the foot of a very old pine tree just ahead of where he stood, and it had managed to discover by accident that an owl the size of a horse had come to its neck of the woods.

Kaepora licked his beak at the idea of a hare breakfast. Such tasty little things, hares. Their meat was tender from constant running, and their fat count was just right between summer and mid-fall, when they have just enough fat from foraging to provide ample flavor for their body tissues.

Quick as a flash, Kaepora was upon the hare. He swiftly landed atop the poor thing and caught it between his talons, delivering a quick and painless death to the little animal. Kaepora may have been an owl, but he was also intelligent enough not to eat his meals if the killing wasn't swift, and he _never _played with his food.

Kaepora flew back up to his perch and gobbled up the hare piece by piece, swallowing it bones and all. Although even he considered the practice vulgar, owls were as owls do, and he was no exception. Besides, everything comes out just fine in the digestive system anyway.

He was finished with his feast in a little less than ten minutes when something caught his eye. He should have noticed it dead on before, but due to his drowsiness he guessed he had not managed to see the place right away.

He was atop an old service tower at the foot of the Zora River. The mighty river was once a place where both Zoras and Hylians alike travelled to and fro for trade and for the welfare of their races, though with the establish of the Hylian kingdoms it was not hard to believe that such a route would go to waste now that all of the towns were focusing themselves around the castle, and eventually the route was forgotten by the Hylians. Only the Zoras used the river of their namesake now, and only they seemed entitled enough to keep the river decent and in shape. This was why the first king of Hyrule had declared that the Zoras, as a duty to the king, were to keep the river clean and in perfect condition so long as it flowed smoothly.

The Zoras considered the duty to be an honor, though Kaepora knew that it was a way for the king to find a means for the Zoras not to get bored. They were powerful allies to the royal family, but they were also a constantly moving race, following the flow of the water and their deity, the mighty fish-god Lord Jabu-Jabu. This duty the king gave them kept them in one place long enough to make the Zora River their permanent home, and also ensured that the Hylians could call the Zoras for aid for any reason.

The service tower that Kaepora was standing upon was a tribute to old times. Once used during the wars before Hyrule's kingdom was established, the tower stood later as a means for travellers to have a place to stay whenever wandering up or down the Zora River. However, all that remained were ruins; even in the time a hundred years ago, when the Hero of Time was taking his first steps to the world, the tower had begun to crumble, leaving nought but barely a tower base.

Kaepora was quite impressed at the distance he had covered. In not but a day and a night, he had managed to cover half the distance from Lake Hylia to Death Mountain. At the rate he was going, he would make it back in no time…

_Even for an old owl_, he thought, _I still got it…_

He was about to take off again and head on his way to Death Mountain, when he heard footsteps a short distance away. Remembering the Lizalfos down south, Kaepora quietly inched his way down the ruin of the tower, and hid behind a tree whose branch pierced through the second floor's wall. Gazing down the road, he sat quietly, hoping to glimpse the fellows approaching before they glimpesed him…

* * *

Link had slowed Epona down to a brisk trot. He wanted to make sure that Epona didn't tire herself out during the journey, and that he could also get a lay of the land without Epona riding so fast that he couldn't see a thing from the blur.

They had gotten to what Link assumed was the mouth of the Zora River. A swell of water marked the linking point between the mighty Zora river and the smaller river that Link had just travelled by, their two tremendous waters linking together to form several separate tributaries, many of which headed off into nowhere at the Hyrule field.

Link had Epona cross the ford of water, hoping that it wasn't too deep for his horse. She crossed it just fine, though Link managed to get his feet wet due to how deep the water was. Epona didn't seem to mind. The water wasn't too cold, and the current wasn't swift, plus the ford bottome was covered in smooth stones, easily gripped by horse hooves.

Link quickly checked the ration bags on Epona's saddle before they got going again. The two of them began a climb up a steep slope, a rise in the path that led up to a small waterfall at the base of the river. The slope wasn't very large, but it was hard to climb, and harder still when on the back of a horse. Link had to hop off and lead Epona by her reigns until they managed to get to the top.

When they got there, Link was rather perplexed by what he saw. A tremendous ruin of what was once a mighty structure stood in the middle of the path, the only way through or around being a single iron gate. The structure looked as if it had seen some better days; parts of the once mighty building were strewn everywhere in and amongst the riverbank.

Link led Epona down the path to the gate. He came up to the thing and tried to open it a couple of times, though it was useless. The rusty thing had been locked long ago, and it didn't look like it was going to budge.

Darin had popped out of Link's pocket by now, and was examining the situation. He hovered around the hinges and the sides of the gate before heaving a rather big sigh.

"Well, I'm bummed," the fairy said, "I can't find any means to get this thing to move. How in Din's name are we going to open it up?"

"For starters, you could say please."

In a flash, Link had drawn his sword and raised his shield at the sound of the voice, though he lowered them as soon as he saw where it came from. From behind a tree branch, his feathers ruffled in the leaves, was none other than the wise old owl, Kaepora Gaebora.

Kaepora flew down to ground level so that he could have a better look at Link and his companions. Epona was sort of startled at first, but since her master wasn't uneasy when next to the giant bird, she stayed put and didn't move.

"It's good to see you again, Kaepora!" Link said to the owl.

"Long time, no see," Darin said, hovering at eye level to the big owl.

Kaepora smiled, or smiled as best a bird could with a beak. "It is good to see you as well," he said, "especially now above all else. I trust that you are on your way to find the last Spiritual Stone?"

"As a matter of fact, we are," Link said, "We were on our way the Zora River, hoping that we could find it once we got there. Do you have any idea where it might be?"

Kaepora gazed up at the sky in thought. He glanced back down at Link and said, "I can tell you that you are on the right track, though I have lost track of the stone's location in the past several dozen years. You should be able to find it under the ownership of the Zoras."

"Zoras?" Link asked.

"You don't know what a Zora is?" Darin asked the boy in green, "Honestly, you should get around more often. Zoras are a race of water creatures that guard the Zora River. They live in a place called Zora's Domain, which is supposed to be at the river's source."

"A saying amongst Zoras is 'All rivers of Hyrule flow from Zora's Domain,'" Kaepora said, "They are very proud of their job, and take most things literally. When visiting them, you should be on your best behavior. Zoras do not take kindly to bad manners. Also, you should know that they are not used to Hylians walking in on them, and so you should have a purpose before you enter Zora's Domain."

Link was confused. "What do you mean by 'purpose?'" he asked.

"You'll understand in time," Kaepora said with a wink, "Right now, I've got a long journey ahead of me. I fear that your Seven Sorcerers may be further ahead of their plans than we believe, and if that's the case, there should be a suitable resistance prepared in case they should succeed."

Kaepora leaped into the air, flying up to a high branch on the tree above them. He looked down at Link and Darin and quickly called out, "Find the last Spiritual Stone, and keep them safe! Save Hyrule, and, above all, protect the Master Sword! We shall see each other again soon!"

With that, Kaepora took off, flying through the sky with the swiftness of an eagle. With great speed the mighty owl flew through the clouds, heading north in the direction of Death Mountain.

Link waved as Kaepora flew on, sad that the owl had to go so soon. He suddenly remembered that the owl had forgotten to help them open the gate, when he turned around and spotted something where the owl had perched before. A single feather stood upon a branch, its quill pointing to a hole in the wall big enough for Link to slip into and out the other side.

"Well," Darin said, "So much for helping open the gate."

Link was rather sad that the owl couldn't do more. He had hoped that Epona would be able to travel with them the rest of the way to this so-called Zora's Domain, but now it looked like she had to stay behind again…

He looked at Epona, a look of sadness upon his face. Epona sensed her master's dissapointment, and nuzzled him to try and ease her master's sadness. Link smiled at Epona's care for him, though it still didn't ease his dissapointment in the fact that he couldn't take her along.

"I'm sorry Epona," Link said, "I can't take you with me. You'll have to go back home."

Epona lifted her head in shock at her master's words.

"You can't go where I'm heading," Link said, "You'll have to go back to Lon Lon Ranch. I'm sorry."

Epona nickered sadly. It was obvious that she wasn't happy about this.

Link smiled again. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll be back soon. In the meantime, you should at least keep Rose some company. I'm sure she'll be glad to see that you'll be home for a while."

Epona whinnied at the sound of Rose's name. It was obvious that the horse liked her. Rose had that effect on both people and animals.

Link got out a piece of paper and a stick with charcoal, and began to write a letter explaining Epona's return. He then rolled the paper up and stuck it in Epona's sadle, making sure that the paper would stay put as Epona made her way home.

"You know the way home, right girl?" Link asked.

"Oh please," Darin said, hovering over to Link's eye level, "How could you hope a horse would understand Hylian? I'm a fairy and even I can barely understand most animals without help…"

As if to prove to Darin that Epona could understand clearly, she bopped the fairy's head with the bottom of her muzzle, turned around, and bolted straight down the river, following the exact route, step for step, through the ford between the rivers and into the trees on the side of the river back home.

Link was quite amazed. Darin was shocked. The fairy hovered a little while before managing to shake himself and rub his head with the tip of a free wing.

"Ouch!" he shouted, "I hope that horse gets lockjaw. I fail to see what you see in her."

"Perhaps she understands us both a bit too well" Link said out of the corner of his mouth.

"What was that?" Darin asked.

"Nothing," Link said with a smile.

Heaving himself up, and careful not to graze his bomb bag, Link climbed up the walls in the ruins and slipped through the hole, taking care to land on his feet when he slipped out. Darin followed along, flying through and keeping a close watch on his charge as they continued the journey to Zora's Domain on foot.

* * *

The fins broke the surface once more for a short moment as their owner watched the intruders make it past the Hylian ruins.

It wasn't in too much of a good mood. It had to move the foul plant trunk out of the river ford so that it wouldn't disrupt the river currents and cause a back-flow of water on both ends, possibly leading to a flood or foul sediments later on in the day. The work was tiring, but well worth it. The trunk, hollowed out as it was, was heavier than it looked. However, it was now out of the way and on the shore, awaiting nothing as it slowly would rot under the sun.

It had managed to spot the Hylian boy and his…strange bug speak to a great owl. They were hard to hear under the waves, though the unmistakable sound of the word "Zora" reached its ears.

Zora? What would a Hylian want with its kind?

The Zora watched as the owl took off, and the Hylian conversed with the strange, four-legged creature called a "horse." The horse soon took off, heading back into the opposite direction from whence it came.

It was a good thing to. The Zora knew for a fact that a horse's droppings were potentially dangerous when in water. The potential fertilzier could cause algal blooms that would destroy entire river ecosystems if left unattended.

The Zora swam on against the current of the river, following the Hylian as he made his way to the Zora's home of Zora's Domain.

* * *

Karen pondered on the words that Saria and the Great Deku Tree had told her earlier that day. She walked slowly out of the grove where the Great Deku Tree stood and began the walk into her house in the village.

Karen had been told that a friend of Link's had come to the forest a night or two back. She was rather excited, though she learned that the news that the strange bird, this Kaepora Gaebora, brought wasn't good.

Darkness was creeping into the lands of Hyrule. A Sorcerer was spotted in the Gerudo Desert, which could mean that it was time to act and prepare for the upcoming conflict. The owl had requested that the Kokiri started training themselves up for an upcoming war, and begin preparations for a defense against whatever attack that the Seven Sorcerers were planning for the Kokiri. Although the Great Deku Tree disagreed on all out war, he did agree that they had to prepare defenses around the village, which meant that help was required from every last Kokiri in the forest.

Karen was given a specific task by the Great Deku Tree. She was to be trained by Saria in the ways of magic and special training. The Great Deku Tree wanted to ensure that Karen would be well protected, and also protect others in the same way. In order to do that, she had to learn some of the ways of magic and fight alongside Saria if the time came.

Karen was rather scared. She had heard of magic and what it could do, but she had never heard of any Kokiri being able to use magic before. The only exception to this was Saria, who happened to be the Forest Sage. Karen felt that, as a Kokiri, her childish behavior might set some piece of her magic off that would cause something terrible to mess up. If she were to get this wrong, not only she but her entire village could be at stake, or worse.

She shook the thought out of her head. Who was she kidding? Stuff like that was only caused if mistakes were made by an expert, and she would barely even be considered a novice once she started out. She decided not to worry about it and quickly returned home, where she intended on contacting Saria for further details of her future magic lessons.

She was so excited, that she did not notice a pair of very red eyes watch her from between the branches of the forest trees at the edge of the village.

* * *

Link had been walking for hours. The river seemed endless. Not only was it long, but it was also very wide and deep. There was no telling what mighty place could provide all of the water for such a river…it would have to be something like a mighty lake, or a tremendous geyeser, or maybe even a rapidly melting glacier!

Such thoughts muddled Link's mind as he did his best to keep his footing on slippery rocks and soggy grass. It was about an hour or so until nightfall, and neither he nor Darin had any luck spotting a place worthy to camp in the night. Everything was either wet, about to get wet, or was flooded over by something very wet. He was pretty happy that Epona didn't manage to come along this time. Having to deal with being wet was one thing, but having to deal with a wet horse was something completely different.

Link hadn't seen any Zoras at all during their whole trek up the river. He did manage to see some strange frogs, some different kinds of fish, and, get this, a family of chickens on the eastern bank! However, he had seen absolutely no sign of any fish-people of any kind. He was curious as to what they looked like. Would they look like Hylians with fish heads, or would they look something like merpeople, with fish tails and beautiful Hylian bodies? He wasn't sure, but he couldn't wait to find out…

Darin was complaining, as usual. It seemed that he had no interest in water, though in truth he was just tired of the continuous hovering and searching a dry spot for them to sleep in. Link offered the shadow fairy a spot on his shoulder, but Darin wouldn't hear of it.

It wasn't long before they finally managed to find a ledge on the opposite bank that seemed to be dry enough to make camp on. Link had no choice but to take to the water, wading as best as he could and grabbing logs and river plants when the water became too deep for him to walk on. The current was fast in different areas, though Link could manage it.

When they got to the other shore, Link was deathly cold. He shivered as he began to start a fire with whatever wood he could find. The flames quickly gave him a chance to dry off, though Link was forced to take off some of his wet clothes for the duration of his campout.

Link and Darin did their best to go to sleep. The sound of the river roaring beneath them gave some ambience that seemed to lull them to sleep as best as possible. Link did his best to keep warm as he huddled by the fire, and he was soon drifting off to sleep.

He didn't notice that his hand had slipped into the Stalchild bracelet while he was drowsy…

That night, Link had the most horrible nightmare…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Kaepora continues his mission to rally a resistance against the Seven Sorcerers, Naru finds a peice of Vaati's plans, and Link undergoes a horrible nightmare. What fate shall become of our friends here in Hyrule?

There's not much to say about this chapter. It's starting to get kind of hard writing these out, because the closer I get to the big "halfway mark" of this story, the harder it is to come up with sequences for other characters in Hyrule. Even for the bad guys it gets hard, especially since I'm doing my best to keep certain appearances in certain sequences of the story. You notice that so far, save for his one appearance in the Gerudo Desert, the Shaman has yet to make an appearance. Same goes with the Pyromancer, the Frostmancer, and even Malgannis. There is a good reason for this, but since I am such a jerk I'll let that information hang like the cliffhanger guy that I am and have you curse my name until you find out...muahahaha! (just joking, but I'm still not going to spoil it).

I wonder what the strange bracelet that Link slipped on is going to do to him? What's the secret behind the Stalchild race? We shall soon find out, for the halls of Zora's Domain await us...me, out!

-Kerian


	38. Chapter 11, Part 4: Rivers and Royalty

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 4

* * *

Link was in a land of darkness. All around him horrific acts were being performed. Children cowered in fear as they walked the streets, and armies slaughtered wherever they walked.

As he travelled, Link came to a large field. The field was full of flowers and bushes, completely oblivious to the darkness of the rest of the world. Link saw that a small army of women and children were being led up north to an area he recognized as the sight for Hyrule Castle Town. He assumed that what he was looking at was the past, before Hyrule was an established kingdom, during the dark ages of Hylians and other races alike.

Suddenly, he saw an advancing horde of men riding upon wolf-like creatures. Soldiers guarding the women and children left their side and began a defensive position in front of the attackers, while the women and children ran for their lives. The wolves did short work of the men before their riders charged en masse at the civilians nearby.

When it was over, only a few children remained. The women wailed and cried as they were circled up and forced on their backs. The last of the children were rounded up and slaughtered before the very eyes of the women. Link could see that the men were doing horrific acts to the women, some of which he couldn't even describe, before killing them as well. It was a while before an oncoming army of Hylians arrived on horseback and destroyed the bandits, killing their wolves and hanging their heads on pikes. The army proceeded to bury the women and children, though there was no priest to say the rites of the afterlife to the dead.

The flowers withered and died. The plains began to become more recognizable, like a part of the dream where it begins to drift away from the nightmare. Suddenly, from out of the ground, many of the recognizable figures of Stalchildren arose, clawing at whatever came close, though hiding in the perpetual fear of soldiers. The women became Poes, mothers who lost their loved ones and wished to do ill to the world at that last second before death.

As if to conclude the nightmare, the recognizable figure of the strange eye appeared, breaking through the vision and piercing through Link's skull.

* * *

"_You cannot hide…"_

Link awoke with a scream. He immediately balked as he saw that he had almost rolled off of the ledge and into the river below. He backed up and almost backed himself into the remains of the fire, where his clothes hung completely dry and ready for use.

It was morning. The sky was a pale blue, heralding the breaking dawn and the beautiful day that was to come. Link would normally believe that the sight would be considered beautiful, though after his vision he felt as if his mind would burst. He sat back and buried his head into his arms, crying out of fear and sadness for all of those who had died in his nightmare.

It was then that he noticed the bracelet on his wrist. Link wiped his eyes and looked down at the thing. The eyes in the skull were glowing, as if they were the ones what told the story to Link as he slept during the night. The eyes seemed to speak to him, beckoning him to join the living dead, to become a Stalchild…

Link would not obey. He tore the bracelet off and was almost about to toss it into the river, when memories of what the Stalchildren had gone through crossed his mind once more. He remembered his last run-in with the living dead, and how one of their number provided them the bracelet after seeing what he could do.

He suddenly realized what they had done. They saw him as a child warrior, a boy who fought like a man; one who could protect children everywhere when all else had failed. He was what the Stalchildren wished to be, and they provided him the only means to either join their ranks or fight for their cause; the eradication of all evil, regardless where it settled its roots.

So, if that was the case, why did they attack him to begin with?

Link let that thought simmer in his mind for a bit before putting the bracelet inside of his Kokiri Bust Bag, hoping that it would stay there for all time for all he cared. He then proceeded to put his clothes back on, taking care not to mess up his tunic too much as he brushed off any unwanted grass and dirt off of the clothes.

He felt the recognizable bulge in his pocket, indicating that Darin had chosen to sleep over the fire during the night. Link smiled. At least somebody got some good sleep during the night. Link put on his hat, making sure that his sword and shield were in the right place, and set off towards the south, where he hoped he would find the elusive Zora's Domain.

* * *

Aran watched the boy go, curious as to why the Hylian had awoke screaming, and also curious as to why he was about to toss the strange jewelry into the river but chose not to instead. Perhaps the boy had heard of how Zoras would get mad if someone tossed a foreign object into their beloved river. Aran especially would have been in a rather foul mood, especially with what had been going on recently.

The Zora swam through the deep corners of the river, his gills providing all the air he needed as he followed the boy back to his home. Why the Hylian was going there he had no clue. He assumed it could have had something to do with the royal family of Hyrule. Perhaps they had managed to hear of their current plight, and wished to send aid and help their cause!

Aran doubted it. Few Hylians even knew his kind existed, and he doubted that those that did know would care at all about what was going on. He couldn't believe himself that it had been about a week and a half since _her_ disappearance, and he had almost given up hope in ever finding her again…

Aran swam underneath a school of River Bass as they swam downriver towards their desired crop of plants. River Bass were one of the main food stocks for the Zoras, as they provided easily accessible nutrition and helped supplement their diet with fats and minerals gained from water plants. Aran had heard that the Hylians had a similar equivalent of creature, a land animal called a cow. He heard that Hylians harvest them for meat and, in most cases, for a substance called _milk_. Aran didn't know what the stuff would taste like, though he was certain that it could have been like manatee milk that he and his kind drank. The manatees that lived in the lake just south of Zora's Domain, a little ways away from Lord Jabu-Jabu's home, were used to gain a similar substance that was milked from female manatees. It helped Zora bones grow strong and also provided nutrients that could not be gained from their fish and seaweed diet.

Aran ducked underneath the roots of a mangrove as he swam after the boy. He made certain that the Hylian never left his sight for more than a moment. The strange boy in green was getting very close to his home, and he wanted to see exactly what the boy was going to do…if he were to get anywhere near Zora's Domain, Aran would have to either raise an alarm, or, if things got bad, take matters into his own hands.

He tapped the rod on the belt on his back to ensure it was there. On cue, the yellow stone at its tip started glowing, readying itself for whatever its master required of it.

Aran smiled as he kept his eye on the intruder above. Things were going to get rather messy…

* * *

Vaati silently walked down the halls of Hyrule Castle. He strode nonchalantly as he made his way to the wine cellars, where his stock of beer and whiskey was located.

He passed the cooks and winery servants, nodding to each as he passed by. Since the princess knew his plot, he wanted to keep his public appearance to look as convincing as possible as he continued to unfold the plans for his scheme.

Vaati opened the door into the tremendous wine cellar. He passed tremendous shelves full of bottles and kegs of many different kinds of wines, beers, and an all manner of drinks from cordials to whiskies. Vaati walked to the far back of the long hall where he had specifically placed his kegs of alcohol for the night.

He got out the bag containing his powerful sleeping draught. He opened each keg as lightly as possible before placing several pinches of the stuff inside. The beer bubbled and frothed a tiny bit, turning black from the effects of the potion, before turning back to its normal color, no visible change at all to the alcohol's structure.

Vaati did the same to the rest of the kegs and the containers of whiskey. He had just managed to deal with the last keg when there was a scuffling noise behind him. He turned around to see a man, one of the winery servants, coming forward with a club in his hand.

"You aren't supposed to be near the beer, your highness," the man said, "I'm afraid the penalty for messing with the king's private stores goes for all, royalty or none."

"Am I not allowed to make final preparations for my own party?" Vaati asked, raising his hands to show he was unarmed. In truth, he was summoning as much magic as he could without being spotted, his fingertips absorbing the air around him to provide enough energy for an attack.

"Not if the preparations involve drugging the liquor," the servant said, "You need to get the permission of the head winery master for that. Also, we need to see the ingredients from that bag you had so eagerly tossed aside as I came forward."

_Damn_, Vaati thought, _I need to be a bit more careful._

Vaati was surprised that it was taking so long to get fully charged up. "Do forgive me," Vaati said as innocently as possible, "I guess I must have gone off and forgotten to follow the rules. Let me make it up to you, as soon as possible."

"I'm just doing my job, your highness," the winery servant said, "You'll have to come with me."

Vaati finally felt that he had enough energy for at least one blow…

"Oh, I think you've done your job wonderfully," Vaati said, "In fact, I think that you've done so well that you need to take a little rest…"

His hand flew in front of his face. All it took was a twitch of his palm and the man was a pile of dust spinning in a miniature tornado. With unnatural silence, Vaati guided the winds and tossed the dust throughout the room, making sure that he wasn't seen as he turned the crime scene into nothing more than a dusty winery.

Vaati smiled as he walked down the hall and back out the door. He made sure that he told a servant to clean up the dust just as he was about to return to his room. It was then that he noticed that he was rather fatigued, something that never happened when he did magic.

_Perhaps I need something more to eat_, Vaati thought, _I'm getting a bit more careless than usual._

He walked down the halls of the castle and made his way back to his room, growling to himself all the way.

* * *

Link walked up a very steep, corkscrew-like ledge up a large cliff that was hewn by the waters of the river. Link made sure to make good use of the metal bars that acted as a simple fence to keep travelers from falling. However, the test of time had proven this fence almost useless, as indication of rust and decayed ropes proved that it could not escape the test of time. Several spots on the ledge had caved in, taking the fence with it, the chunks of dirt and eroded rock long becoming a part of the river bottom.

Link found it rather annoying that everything had to be so wet. Though the sun was high in the sky, providing enough warmth for him to keep from having hypothermia, he was still freezing due to the continuous spray of water from seemingly everywhere. His clothes were just about a fraction away from being completely soaked due to the spray launched from the rapids below.

Link found it kind of hard to look down. The Zora River at this time was rushing speedily down the corkscrew-like canyon as Link walked up what little of a bank it had. The river rushed through rocks, past tree trunks that were jammed between the sides of the cliff, and continued its fast and dangerous current down towards the steadier ground below. Link kept an eye on his footing at all times. One wrong step and he could tumble down into the river, with the likelihood of him having broken bones all over the place, or worse.

Darin, who was awake by now, flew alongside his charge, acting as a guide by keeping Link at a sure footing when the boy's eyes wandered back down into the deadly river. Darin's magic was charged and ready in case Link accidentally fell into the dangerous waters below. Darin was no fool when it came to danger like this, and he was determined that the two of them make it to wherever Zora's Domain was together.

They managed to climb up a very steep ledge when they both found one of the most beautiful things they had ever seen…

The river had managed to cut several grooves and openings in the area above them. Many natural bridges, built by wind and water erosion that carved through the rock and transformed seemingly simple stone into nature's works of art, passed to and fro from the cliff sides and above the river. Link could tell, however, that much of the erosion wasn't natural. High above towards the top, many bridges formed together had been carved into place, honeycombing themselves above the treacherous waters below. It was obvious that the bridges were built long ago, when the river was smaller, calmer, and its source wasn't as huge.

Behind all of these bridges was possibly the biggest waterfall Link had ever seen in his life. Wider than three times the length of Hyrule Castle Town's drawbridge, and taller than even the castle itself, the waterfall was a glorious and spectacular example of nature's beauty. The waters of the falls plummeted straight down, avoiding the carved bridges altogether, and forming tremendous rapids at the end of a 100 foot drop. Sharp rocks and spires formed at the foot of the waterfall, one of the many dangers of such a mighty work of nature.

Link gulped at the sight of the mighty stonework before him. Though his path led him straight to the carved bridges, at the top, the mighty structure alone would possibly take weeks to completely traverse and explore. Caves, dead ends, and other problems would guarantee that a single person alone could not explore the whole thing easily, and the fact that a mighty waterfall spread its waters to much of the area made it that much harder. Link knew that if he was going to survive this, he had to watch his footing carefully.

Darin flew alongside his charge as Link walked, climbed, and sometimes crawled on the massive stonework, grabbing onto small carpets of moss as handholds. The trek was difficult; at times, Link had to climb almost vertically on ledges, grabbing onto handhelds and the remains of what was once wooden ladders set in place long ago. Link did his best not to look down, though he could barely see anything to begin with due to all of the spray and mist launching from the massive waterfall beside them.

Finally, they reached the top. By now, Link was soaking wet, his hat was drooping over his face, and he was sore all over. Darin was no worse for wear either; he could barely keep himself aloft because of his wet wings. The two of them stood there a while, looking at each other, and then looking back at their new destination.

The waterfall thundered in front of them. They were on a single bridge of stone and moss that ran parallel to the rapidly descending water. A cliff surrounded them from the front, left, and right sides, with its edges leading to the ravine that made up the pathway that Link and Darin had followed on their way up the Zora River. Link could barely see through the misty edges surrounding the falls, and he had to do his best to keep his balance; otherwise, he might fall off and break something, or worse.

"So," Darin said, "What do we do now?"

"I don't think that this place is Zora's Domain," Link said, "Otherwise, we'd see some Zoras here somewhere."

"Maybe they all went fishing," Darin said, buzzing around next to the waterfall.

Link wasn't convinced that this was their destination. There had to be something that they overlooked; something that they had missed spotting when they managed to reach this place.

He managed to spot what he was looking for at his feet. On the moss-covered ground, he could barely make out the shape of a triangle carved into some kind of metallic stone set into the structure. Link crouched down and immediately dug through the moss, tearing it off and tossing it aside and off into space as he did.

He finally uncovered the strange symbol and was amazed at what he saw. An entire plaque of metal and black stone was set in the bridge, carved so that it would fit perfectly and blend in with the rest of the structure. The Triforce symbol sat alone in the top-center of the plaque, with some words that followed along. The words stated this: "_Only those of royal blood or of royal permission may open the gates to the home of the servants of the river._"

Link knew for a fact what this meant; Zelda's Lullaby. He pulled out his Ocarina from its spot on his belt, tapped his fingers on the holes a couple of times, and began to play.

The effects weren't instant, but they began slowly. It started with a magical grinding sound, as if a stone were being forced out of the cliff face. In response, the tremendously pouring waterfall began to bend, opening up wide enough to allow a Hylian to pass through unharmed and no longer wet. On the other side, Link could see an opening that led into a cave, the walls of its halls carved with many different symbols and pictographs unlike anything Link had ever seen.

"Well," Darin said, "You don't see something like that every day."

"Then again," Link said, "When one is like you or me, the surprising and rare start to become common."

"Let's get inside before it closes up!" Darin said, already flying through the opening in the waterfall.

Link had to jump across. It was no real leap, more like a leap of faith due to the fact that a tremendous drop was what resulted if Link didn't make the gap. Link got across to the other side without much trouble, though the rock floor was rather slippery.

"Well," Link said as he took a few steps forward, "That wasn't so bad."

"Link! Behind you!" Darin shouted from where he hovered a few feet ahead of him.

Link had no time to react as lightning shot through his body, sending a wave of pain through his nerves, and overloading his mind. He didn't even feel himself hit the ground as he went unconscious.

* * *

The forest was silent. Nothing seemed to stir within the pine trees and the tremendous oaks, giant maples, and mighty beeches within the halls of the Great Deku Tree. Only one thing was moving through the Deku Forest; a Skull Kid, hopping from branch to branch like a monkey in the jungle.

The Skull Kid was in a hurry. The Deku Tree had an audience with him a little while back, and now he was a boy with a mission. He hopped from tree branch to tree branch, taking care not to make any misstep in his speedy return to his home; the great Village of the Deku.

Though the Skull Kids were not the Deku Tree's chosen people, they were, without a doubt, his most loyal and active of followers. While the Kokiri move about and tend to the section of the forest in their name, the Skull Kids ensured that the forest as a whole was taken care of. They were the last, and possibly only line of defense for the entire Kokiri Forest, taking care of their trees with spear, sling, and branch.

Too few Skull Kids existed in the world, though many that did exist gathered together within a great village, the Village of the Deku, home of a mighty fortress dedicated to Skull Kid and Kokiri alike. The Skull Kids used the fortress now. Many Kokiri didn't even know that the village existed, much less a fortress. The Skull Kids were known to gather there during times of great evil and darkness, where their kind would either survive on their own or prepare for great wars in their forest.

The Skull Kid was here for just that; he was requested by the Great Deku Tree to prepare for war, for a great evil was coming. The Skull Kid could sense that the trees knew of the evil as well. Although they were drawn into themselves, they weren't oblivious to the world. The Skull Kid could even swear that he had heard them talking every once in a while, saying words in slow groans that not even the wisest of Skull Kids could understand.

The Skull Kid finally made it to the Village of the Deku. It was a tremendous village, built around trees, within their branches, and even inside of the trunks of trees! However, only a few of the huts were occupied at any one time; Skull Kids wander about as often as they could, defending the forest from enemies, and ensuring that the trees and animals were well cared for in the green light beneath the giants about them.

As the Skull Kid got upon a wooden path, he managed to spot the mighty Deku Fortress, a tremendous construct built entirely of wood, surrounding the long-dead carcass of a gigantic oak tree. The Fortress sat within the branches of the giant oak, high in the air and in the middle of the village. It was protected from the outside, for the branches of trees took advantage of their fallen brother and covered the dead giant with their own branches, providing a grave as well as gaining extra light from the sun.

The Skull Kid made his way through the village and to the fortress, where hundreds of Skull Kids would be awaiting his news from the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

Down below in the forest, creatures with red, glowing eyes wandered about, gathering around in the service of their master. Above them, similar creatures crawled around, linking their giant, skinny legs upon the trunks of the huge trees. They were here for one purpose; to be an army, to become part of a massive takeover that would bring the fools of the forest to their knees. Their time would soon come. Flesh would be ripped open. Blood will be consumed. Death will cling the air once more.

The rise of the primals was close at hand…

* * *

Link awoke with a splitting headache. He was just about to sit up when he felt something weird poking at his throat. He couldn't make a move from his arms or legs, because something cold and clammy was holding them down.

He opened his eyes, and spotted one of the strangest creatures he had ever seen in his life.

It was the size of a Hylian. It had skinny arms and legs, though they looked skinny from a life's worth of swimming within water. It had pale blue skin, which was soft and clammy to the touch, though scales would erupt at the ends of different body parts, such as their hands or feet. Its hands were semi-webbed, and its arms had fins that seemed to move rhythmically with one another. The oddest part about it was its head; a face with some Hylian features and a pointed nose could be seen, though instead of hair it sported a tail-like appendage, complete with fluke at the end, which shook a little bit, similarly to the fins.

The creature also had a spear pointed at Link's neck.

"Who are you, stranger?" the creature asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

Link didn't have to guess that these creatures were Zoras. He remembered Kaepora's advice and made sure that his words didn't have anything that would be considered rude in his mind.

"Umm…" Link said, "I am a friend."

"No friend of ours," the Zora said menacingly, "State your business or we'll send you on your way. We don't treat kindly to trespassers."

Link regained his composure a little bit. "I am a friend," he said, "and I am here on a mission from Princess Zelda. I am a…servant of the Royal Family. I need to speak to…whoever's in charge…please?"

The Zora lowered his spear a little bit when he heard what Link said. He then lowered the spear completely and tapped the ground twice with the butt of the weapon. Instantly, the clammy hands that held Link down went away, and four Zoras, all of which equally as powerful as the guard who stared down at Link, stood beside the guard. They stared down at the Hylian boy at their feet with distrust, though Link could see that they had a hint of apology on their faces.

"I am sorry," the guard said, "We didn't expect that the royal family would be sending anyone over, especially with our recent crisis. What is your name, boy?"

_Here it comes_, Link thought, _better say it now instead of later_.

"My name is Link."

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Darkness covers the land of Hyrule. Link discovers the truth of the Stalchild race, the armies of the Seven begin to disperse themselves throughout the land, and the Zoras...well...play Zora.

I plan on having Biter becoming a powerful warrior, but he needs to mature quickly in order to survive the trials ahead. This recent event, though sad, will provide that sort of beginning for all young warriors; something painful in order to forge something great and deadly...

The forests of the Deku are filled with untold (literally) wonders, as well as untold dangers. The darkness of the forest will soon have a new enemy, as well as a new ally, for Hyrule to face. Also, I wanted to give an explaination to the Skull Kids that won't mess up the current Kokiri/Stalchild relationship that I sent tumbling down (You know, that Kokiri die when they leave the forest rumor). Eventually, I will give the Skull Kids the appreciation that they need.

Well, that's it for now. Link has now arrived to Zora's Domain, and he's one step closer in completing his quest...or is he? You'll just have to find out in the next part of Chapter 11, Rivers and Royalty. Until next time, me, out!

-Kerian


	39. Chapter 11, Part 5: Rivers and Royalty

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 5

* * *

Link was led by the guard down a hall and through several side-chambers before being led to an amphitheater-like cavern. The cavern, being very large and full of sparkling clear water, was big enough to fit probably half of Hyrule Castle inside. Zoras swam in the depths of the water, playfully chasing one another or going from place to place within the cavern. At the center of the cavern, towards the very top, a small waterfall cascaded down into the waters below, feeding it with fresh water while the rest of it flowed out to the many different areas of the cave. From what Link could assume, giving all of the fish-people and the fact that the cave was right outside of the waterfall, this was Zora's Domain.

Link was amazed at the size of Zora's Domain. The giant cavern seemed to hold the entire population of Zoras for all Link could tell, though for some reason it was surprisingly empty compared to what it could be. Only a few Zoras swam in the waters at the bottom of the cavern, while one or two walked across the ledges high above in the higher levels of the cavern. He had no idea why there were so few Zoras. Were they a dying race or where they off doing something else while the remainder of the populace was here?

The guards led Link through the halls of Zora's Domain and up several flights of stairs. Link wanted to look at all of the sights of the tremendous cave, but at the rate that the guards were going Link wasn't sure that he could keep up and play sight seeing at the same time. He had no idea where the Zoras were taking him; only that they were in a hurry to do so.

They finally made it to the door of a rather small room. Inside were several shelves carved into the wall, each filled up with jars containing fish, bugs, and an all manner of tiny creatures.

One of these jars had Link's guardian fairy.

"Darin!" Link shouted in alarm.

The fairy did not look happy. He was hitting himself on the sides of the jar with all of his might, though it barely rocked with his constant attempts to get away. He looked as if he was trying to say something, though his words could never get past the crystal-glass of the jar.

"We can assume that this…bug belongs to you," the guard said as he reached up and grabbed Darin's jar from its shelf. "It made quite a fuss when it woke up. We finally managed to get it into this jar before it managed to blow our troops away. It was because of luck that we managed to catch it anyway."

Link did his best to keep himself from laughing. He wanted to correct the Zoras and tell them that Darin wasn't a bug, but he wasn't sure whether or not that would offend them. He decided just to let them find out for themselves in a moment.

He thanked the guard and took the jar from his hands. With a quick snap, he popped the cork out of the bottle-like jar. Darin flew out as soon as he got a chance, taking deep breaths from the air as he did so.

When he managed to catch his breath, he hovered in front of the Zora guards' faces, his body glowing red with rage. "What were you trying to do to me; choke me?!?" he shouted, "How was I supposed to breath in there when the cork was covering the jar?!? I'm a living creature too, you know!"

"Darin," Link said when he noticed the annoyed looks on the Zoras' faces, "Calm down for a minute. Everything's alright now."

Link wasn't sure that he was accurate in saying that. The Zoras didn't even explain where they were taking him, or his fairy. After he said his name, they were stunned for a few seconds, though they were quick enough that their leader called in a huddle. After a few minutes, the guards told Link to come with them, which led up to this point.

Link was hoping that he wasn't going to be led to an executioner's block, if such a thing existed in Zora culture.

Darin managed to compose himself enough that he wasn't screaming anymore, and his light began to return to its normal color and intensity.

"I am sorry," Darin said, "I did not mean to be rude. As a fairy, I am not that accustomed to being kept in tight quarters. My apologies."

"No offense was taken," the head Zora guard said, "Had we have realized you were a fairy we would have not been quite as…rude. We must be going now. If you shall follow me…"

Link almost sighed out of relief. The fact that the Zora wasn't mad meant that they weren't going to any big punishment, unless this was a way a Zora tricked one's mind before going to the block. Link didn't have time to ponder more as he was guided by the other guards. He followed the lead guard, Darin taking a spot on Link's shoulder, as the guards continued onward into Zora's Domain. They went down several flights of stairs, many of which having the appearance of natural formation instead of being carved into the cave walls. The steps were slippery, though large enough that Link could keep his footing on them. He almost stumbled once or twice, but he didn't let it falter him as the guards led him to his fate.

The Zoras finally stopped in front of a shallow pool. The lead guard halted and turned in Link's direction.

"These will be your quarters," the guard said, "for the duration of your stay. For now, you are not to leave this area for any reason until we return. Is that understood?"

Link poked his head around the Zora and looked at the pool of water. It looked deep, though it was lit up by some kind of light source inside. Link at first thought it was a joke, but he realized that they were serious. There was almost no real way that he could stay here…was there?

"Umm…" Link said, trying to be as polite as possible, "Is there another place that I could stay?"

The guard looked confused. "This is one of our finest living quarters," he said, "Is it not to your liking? You haven't even been insi-"

The guard looked as if he was slapped in the face. He suddenly chuckled to himself as his cheeks flustered to a darker shade of blue.

"What was I thinking," the Zora said, "Land walkers…all the same. I think that if you swim in there a short while you'll find it quite to your liking. All you have to do is jump in."

"But how?" Link asked, "I can't breathe underwater."

"Just jump in," the Zora said, "Otherwise we'll have to find a cell comfortable enough to fit to your liking."

"I'd just go with it," Darin whispered in Link's ear, "I'd hate the idea of being in a jar again."

Link sighed. He looked at the pool of water in front of him, then to the guard, then back to the pool of water. With a deep breath, Link walked briskly to the pool and hopped in.

The water was cold at first, though when Link opened his eyes he found that the water was so clean that the water didn't hurt them. He saw the source of the light; a strange, glowing school of fishes swimming in the pool of water. Above him was the surface of the pool he jumped into, shining like a polished disk, and surrounding it was a roof that looked very much like the roof of an actual room.

Link's lungs started to burn up. He needed air and fast. He decided that it was in his best interests not to go up for air the way he came, so he looked around. To his relief, a similar shining disk was just ahead of him by about ten feet. As fast as he could, Link swam past the school of glowing fish and over to the bubble of air and broke through.

He gasped as he arose into the crisp air of this strange new place, and found it surprisingly cold. He looked around. There was barely any light save for the light coming from the pool he was in, which only lit up the banks of the tiny room. A hole on the wall just parallel to where Link came provided air into the room, though it was obvious that no light at all shone through it.

Link hopped out and stood up. The floor wasn't slippery at all; in fact, it was quite dry. Link gazed around as best as he could in the gloom, though he couldn't see at all past ten inches from his face.

He was about to go back into the water when the surface broke. The head Zora guard popped right beside Link, carrying about three of the glowing fish in each hand.

"Having trouble seeing?" the guard asked with a smile.

Link couldn't answer, because he was greatly surprised. The room was twice as big as his bedroom, carved into the cave and providing much in the way of room for him to stay in. Couches and other furniture made of driftwood and random pieces of shells and stones were against the wall, complete with cushions made of a type of fluffy material. Large glass bowls hung on the walls and from the ceiling, which explained why the guard had the fish in his hands. The fish also provided some warmth to the room, as their light instantly caused the entire room to change from cool to around his body temperature's worth of heat.

Darin took the opportunity to pop out of Link's pocket, where he had swiftly ducked into the moment before Link jumped into the water. With a cough and a splutter, he looked around, gazing at his surroundings with awe and astound ment.

"This is an awfully nice way to treat prisoners," Link said.

The guard laughed as he placed a fish into each basin, and then tossed some specks of food that was in a jar on one of the river-coral desks. "Don't consider yourself a prisoner," the guard said, "we have to decide what to do with you, but for the moment you can call yourself a guest. You just can't leave this room until we send for you. My name is Oran by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Link said. Link extended his hand out as the Zora guard did likewise. The guard's hands felt clammy and slippery, almost as if Link could tug away without a problem, though the Zora's grip was like iron and proved otherwise. The Zora smiled as he made his way back to the pool that was the entrance to the cave.

"We'll provide meals for you from time to time," the Zora said, "Although we have not had a Hylian visit us since the old days, I am sure that we can manage some kind of food fit for your kind to eat. Enjoy your stay."

With that, the Zora dove into the water, disappearing from sight without even a splash.

Link took that moment in time to check his effects. He was surprised to find that his sword and shield were gone, as was his bomb bag and his slingshot, taken off from where he had placed them on his belt. His Ocarina and, thankfully, his Kokiri's Bust Bag were both with him, and Inigon's pocket knife that he gave to Link on his birthday was cunningly tucked away in a hidden sleeve on Link's shoe.

_Good_, Link thought, so in case I need an escape, _I'm not completely helpless_.

Link walked over and sat on one of the couches, finding it surprisingly comfortable. None of the pieces of driftwood or the shells poked into him, and the cushions, made of wool, were soft enough to sleep on. Link lay back upon the couch as he awaited whatever plan the Zoras were coming up with to deal with him and his guardian fairy.

Darin, in the meanwhile, was still exploring the room. The fairy was not bored at all, taking time to buzz around with the glowing fish and attract them to his own glowing light. Link was glad that at least one of the two of them wasn't bored.

* * *

A dark fortress stood alone in the east, under a gray and darkened sky. Far from the eyes of any mortal, whether they be Hylian, Goron, Zora, or Gerudo alike, the fortress stood upon a blight in a land just beyond the borders of Hyrule. For many miles, no living thing grew here in this wretched land. The life of the forests and the growth of the plains that made Hyrule so well known ended here upon the borders of this place of darkness…

The fortress, built of dark stone and iron, stood high above all else in the land. Built upon one of the many hills in this forsaken land, the fortress stood higher than even Hyrule Castle. The fortress was built with an architecture of darkness and despair, with spiked parapets, curved and sharpened arches, and mighty towers that stood like massive and soulless sentinels in the darkness. Giant curved spikes like the rib cage of many dragons dotted the rooftops and walls of the fortress, further bringing fear to the hearts of Hylians if they were to look upon it.

Surrounding the fortress within the blight was the bones of hundreds of thousands of soldiers of many races, long dead and gone from this world. Their skulls and rib cages poked out of the dirt like freshly grown saplings, bleached white and dusty with age. The giant ribs and bones of massive war animals sat upon the dirt like fallen trees, symbolifying the doom and destruction that went on in this god-forsaken land.

This was the castle of Angramaw, the fortress of the Necromancer.

The Necromancer looked down from his mighty tower. Long had he sat there, brooding to himself and reflecting on what past events of his life he could remember. He held a terrifying staff in his hand, made of the same dark iron as his fortress. His sword, Zängband, sat within its sheath at his hip, craving for the taste of blood and broken flesh once more.

Once, long ago, this land belonged to an old race; a race that had fled to Hyrule after years of long siege and destruction. That race was called the Sheikah, a race of Hylians who once served the king of Hyrule during the ages when the land was under turmoil and chaos.

Sheikah tradition stated that their kind had no true land to call their own, save Hyrule. That was not the case long ago, when the Sheikah ruled a land that was once green and good, far away from the eyes of ordinary Hylians. Their people were a proud race at the time. Mighty was their craft, and their skill in the ways of blades, songs, and the artistic ways of magic was renown amongst their people.

Angramaw was once their castle. Long ago, it was a palace, a beautiful place filled with joy, beauty, and music. The palace walls guaranteed protection from all forms of attack, and could last a siege that would take years to complete. The Sheikah had lived there for many an age, and their kind were at peace.

It was the Necromancer that caused their downfall.

The Necromancer himself didn't cause it. He became what he was now long after the fall of the Sheikah. He wasn't even that old, if he could remember correctly. He did know that it was his art, his practice, that caused the destruction of the Sheikah. Long ago, numbers of their race discovered the art, and practiced it for a time, but were banished to the northern wastes when discovered by the rest of their people. Hundreds of years later, the descendants of those early Necromancers came forth from the northern hills, fully practiced and experts in the early art, and backed by an army of thousands of the undead. The raids on the Sheikah lands turned into a full blown war, which resulted in the destruction of their land and in the extermination of much of their kind.

The final battle took place upon the palace, proving that it could be defeated and destroyed. For every Sheikah that was killed in battle, a new soldier joined the ranks of the Necromancers. The palace was ransacked and wiped out within the month, and those that did not escape were tortured or turned into the undead by their Necromancer captors.

The worst part happened to the ancient kings of the Sheikah. Having been buried beneath the palace, their spirits were awoken by the dark powers of Necromancy. Now their cursed ghosts wander the ancient halls of their tombs for all time, never to rest again until their hold over them and their people was released.

The Sheikah left their land not long after. The Necromancers, now the lords of the ancient land of the Shiekahs, chose to take the palace as their birthright, turning the once grand sanctuary into a fortress according to their dark desire. However, the marching campaigns of Hyrule, led by the first king of the Hylian race, marched upon the fortress and ransacked it within a fortnight, wiping almost all trace of the Necromancers from their lands.

The Sheikah, after their land was taken, mourned for their former lives and chose never to speak of it again. Having moved to the eastern lands of Hyrule, they began to rebuild their former lives, though the curse of Necromancy still had its effect upon their people. It was in those days that the symbol of the falling tear was chosen for the Sheikah, to symbolify all that they had lost.

The Necromancer had found the fortress just before becoming what he was now. He renamed the fortress Angramaw, an ancient Sheikah word meaning Fortress of Death. He had created servants to help rebuild the fortress, and within ten years it had become a blight upon its former glory…

And now, he was ready to give purpose to those who died to keep this place from becoming the blight that it once was…

With a great yell, the Necromancer brought up his staff, and sent the butt of it crashing down into the stones upon the tower. A great sickly-green light shimmered from every crack in the walls of the fortress; every seam and every line within the stone and iron that made up its damned structure shimmered slowly downward as the Necromancer called upon his dark and twisted magic.

Deep within the bowels of the fortress, tremendous urns and barrels bubbling with some dark potion of deadly design began to pour outward, sending their contents outside of the fortress. A tidal wave of sickly green clouds began to spread upon the blight, covering over the gross dirt of the sickened land. Every last bone within this forsaken graveyard of blood began to absorb the green mist, until the mist suddenly vanished as it touched the very last bone at the end of the graveyard…

Suddenly, as if being awakened from a thousand years' sleep, the bones began to shift…

It began at first with a simple groan, but soon the moaning of tens of thousands of soldiers, animals, and creatures of all kinds began to wail throughout the blight. Eyes glowing green, some still wearing the decaying leather armor and steel from when they died, the silhouettes of thousands of skeletal soldiers stood up, gazing at the one who had summoned them high upon the fortress of Angramaw.

The Necromancer smiled from behind his helmet, his eyes glowing red with delight. Soon…all of Hyrule shall feel his wrath…and when he returned at last to the land of his birth, all of Hyrule shall soon find a new birth in death…

* * *

Link had been waiting inside of his chamber for hours now. He was starting to get impatient. What were the Zoras planning on doing with him? One would think that they would come up with a decision by now, but at the rate that things were going Link felt as if this room they gave him was to be his prison; only a fancier version of one.

Darin had by now gotten bored to the point that he was no longer flying. He was sitting upon a desk made of coral and driftwood, as bored as a fairy could be. Link knew how he felt. He hadn't felt this bored since it snowed in on Lon Lon Ranch for a whole week when he was 8.

He was about to give up and declare that he was probably never going to see Lon Lon Ranch again when a Zora splashed through the pool and into his room. The Zora shook himself off before standing up straight and tall and gazing at Link.

The Zora was rather tall, carrying a strange-looking staff and wearing a band of brass-like metal upon his head. The Zora wore a cloak of some kind around his body, indicating that he might be of some importance to Zora society. The Zora's eyes had a sense of mystery, inspiration, and, above all, wisdom. The Zora seemed to be instantly taken in to Link's appearance the moment he laid eyes upon him.

"My name is Hyxan," the Zora said, "I am the mage of my people. I hear that the guards had heard you say that your name is Link. Is that correct?"

Link nodded. He really didn't know what to say to a mage; one who has absolute skill in the ways of magic. Link felt Darin land upon his shoulder; as eager to hear what the Zora had to say as Link was.

The Zora smiled. "Welcome, descendant of the Hero of Time," the Zora said, opening his arms in a gesture of welcome.

"How did you know…?" Link asked. Save for his name, few guessed or even assumed right off of the bat that he was really the descendant of the Hero of Time. Many people didn't take him seriously for that reason.

"I can see truth in the eyes of many," Hyxan said, walking forward a few steps, "It is one of the many advantages of being a mage. Hylian gestures are easy to read, especially when one is a Zora. Now, I can understand that the descendant of the Hero of Time is here for a good reason. I must ask what that reason is, for it is my duty to the people."

Link sighed, glad that things were going quickly for once. He explained to Hyxan as much as he could about the current going-ons in Hyrule, the situation with the Seven Sorcerers, and his own secret mission to apprehend the three Spiritual Stones and ensure that the Seven do not retrieve the Master Sword and release Ganondorf. Hyxan listened to Link speak silently, absorbing the information and not interrupting once. When Link was done, Hyxan asked for a chair, and sat down upon one made of driftwood and shells. He sat there for a few minutes, drinking in what was just told him, and thinking.

When about 10 minutes had passed, Hyxan stood up. He cleared his throat once and spoke up, saying, "What you have told me is a great deal of information. I am sorry to say that I personally cannot provide you with the Spiritual Stone, as only the house of the Royal Family has it. However, I can tell you this; you have told me enough information to have you be considered an emissary of the Royal Family, and as such permanently welcome in our city."

"Really?" Link asked, though he wasn't sure what an emissary was.

"Yes," Hyxan said, "It also is a situation that requires the King's audience, as soon as possible. I will arrange for one immediately. In the meantime, I shall have to give you a guide who can show you around the glorious city of Zora's Domain."

Without another word, Hyxan took to the water once more. Link watched the Zora disappear into the shimmering pool without as much as a drop of water upon his entrance.

"Boy," Darin said, "Zora's sure do know how to make an exit."

Link was about to comment to Darin's remark when Hyxan appeared once more, this time with a younger Zora as well. The Zora was about Link's size, and he had a belt strapped on his back containing a small rod similar to Hyxan's staff and an oddly-shaped stick that seemed bent in the middle. The Zora didn't look too pleased, though he was silent and stood as straight as he could.

"This is Aran," Hyxan said, "He is my apprentice, and one of my finest pupils. He will be your guardian as you explore the city. You may travel only when he is by your side, because I don't want you, or your fairy friend, to get lost. I shall summon you both when I arrange for an audience with his majesty."

Link had one quick question before Hyxan turned to leave. "How long are we going to be staying here in Zora's Domain?" Link asked, hoping that it would be short.

"I am not sure," Hyxan said, "With recent events occurring, it could take a few days, a few weeks, maybe even a few hours. His highness has been very busy for the past week and a half. I hope you understand."

With that, Hyxan was off, taking to the water once more. Link was downtrodden inside. A few weeks? He couldn't wait that long. He wasn't going to wait that long. He wanted to make sure that he had the Spiritual Stone right away, or he would probably never get his mission done.

_So much for promises_, Link thought, _Now I'll probably never get back to the ranch._

To be continued…

**Kerian**: We learn the downfall of the Sheikah race, Link finally enters Zora's Domain, and the Necromancer begins to take his forces in the direction of Hyrule to the west...

Well now, this is an interesting occurence. We discover that the Sheikah race were not native to Hyrule; rather they were a race that lived in the east but were destroyed by Necromancy. This will get interesting. I have a lot in store for the Sheikah; they may be few in number, but I haven't forgotten them yet...muahahahaha!!!

Link is being held up at Zora's Domain. How long will he be staying there? Will he ever get home and fulfill his promise to Rose? We shall find out soon enough as the next part in this chapter continues...me, out!

-Kerian


	40. Chapter 11, Part 6: Rivers and Royalty

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 11: Rivers and Royalty, part 6

* * *

Aran had shown Link almost every corner of the common areas of Zora's Domain. Link was starting to get bored with the entire situation, and wanted eagerly to get things over with. Zora's Domain kept starting to look less beautiful and more confining with each passing minute, and it was driving Link crazy.

Darin was having quite a fun time. Unlike Link, Darin enjoyed looking at the sights and kept his time seeing them; owing to the fact that even he knew that they probably were never going to visit this place again in possibly a long, long while. Darin made sure to enjoy himself, something that Link was having trouble doing.

It was about a few hours since Hyxan had left them to seek out permission for the King's audience when the mage returned. Hyxan was rather in a hurry when he came to the three boys, and he was clutching his side from running.

"We must go," Hyxan said, "His majesty has stated that your audience with him must be accomplished now, but brief. We must be hasty. Come, follow me!"

With that, the mage was off again, rushing back the way he came. Aran followed his master quickly, with Link and Darin following closely behind. They barely managed to keep up with the two Zoras, who moved smoother over the stones and easier in a slippery environment. Link could barely stand still for a few seconds let alone catch up to two briskly jogging Zoras over such terrain.

The Zoras turned a corner and went up a corkscrew-like path up to higher levels. Link followed as best as he could, but was shocked when he saw a tremendous flight of stairs leading high up above in the cave. Link was almost about to trip by merely looking at the stairs, and he just stood there gaping at them in shock.

Darin flew up to Link's face. "Come on," he said, "We'd better get up there fast. Hyxan was really anxious for our audience with the Zora King."

"You try climbing up stairs and slipping on your face!" Link said angrily.

"I'm a fairy, remember?" Darin said with a grin, "No need to walk when one has wings!"

Darin took off before Link could grab the little pest. Link quickly walked up the stairs as fast as he dared; glad to have another excuse for climbing the treacherous things. He met Hyxan and Aran halfway up the stairs, though by now Link was panting and rather tired from keeping himself from slipping all the way down the stairs.

"Now," Hyxan said to Link, "There is something you should know before addressing his majesty. You must be sure to greet him upon a pedestal in the center of the room. Tradition dictates that all commoners, Zoras or likewise, must greet his majesty and speak to him upon this pedestal. You must be polite and courteous, and remember to bow first or kneel upon one knee before speaking. No sudden movements, for his guards might interpret them as preparation for an attack and you might be thrown out, or worse."

"Quite a lot of rules for just talking with someone," Darin said.

"Speaking with the King is considered a great honor," Aran spoke up, "We Zoras do not treat that honor lightly. Nor should anyone else, for that matter."

Link looked at the young Zora. It seemed that Aran disliked him and Darin for some odd reason, though why he could not yet tell.

"Although Aran is right," Hyxan said, "Do not let that keep you from your task. I have already told him what you have spoken to me about the Seven Sorcerers, so all you need to do is ask him of the stone. However, I should remind you that we are in the middle of a crisis at the moment. Do not delve too deeply in this matter, nor should you ask him what this crisis is. He is a very sensitive man, our king."

Link was about to ask Hyxan why, when they got to the top of the stairs. A pair of guards stood at attention when Hyxan walked up, striking their left fists upon their chests in a salute. Hyxan motioned Link to continue forward, and he and Aran stood off to one side, awaiting whatever fate Link would have decided for himself upon this meeting with the king of the Zoras.

Link gulped, said a quick prayer to Nayru, and walked forward, hoping that he wouldn't mess up by stumbling or forgetting to say something while speaking to the king. He was almost about to give up when, as if by sudden chance, the ground stopped to a very small set of stairs that led to a pedestal about twice his height.

_Here goes nothing_, Link thought, and he climbed up the smooth steps.

Link walked up and stood upon the pedestal, he quickly bowed as low as he dared, and looked up, gazing upon the creature that the Zoras called their king.

If there were ever a race of humanoid frogs in existence on Hyrule, the Zora King could easily be mistaken for one. He was large, rather fat, and had think limbs that extended from his oblong body. His hands and feet were webbed, though they were small compared to the rest of the King's features. The king didn't seem to have a neck, and his head seemed to be as large as his body. A pair of very large eyes poked out from either side of the king's head, and his mouth looked very much like that of a fish's mouth. He wore a rather wet red robe and cape that hung from his shoulders which he sat upon like a mat upon his throne, which had water cascading down it like a miniature waterfall. He gazed upon Link with a tired look, as if the king had been up whole nights without rest.

Link gulped again, unsure what to do next. As if sensing his uneasiness, the king smiled and looked down upon the boy.

"You look very much like what Hyxan has told me," the king said, "You are the very model of your ancestor, may he rest in peace. I am honored to be looking upon the boy who is the descendant of the Hero of Time, who had saved my race in the dark ages. What service is it that your princess asks of me, my boy? Pray tell…for I am a tired man."

Link was rather surprised that a king would talk to him in such a way. Then again, after meeting Goro-Link, he wasn't too surprised. Link cleared his throat and stood up straight before he began speaking.

"Oh great king of the Zoras," Link said as best as he could, "Princess Zelda sees this as a dark age now that the Seven Sorcerers seek the Master Sword. She requests that I find the three Spiritual Stones, and keep them safe from the Seven before they find them and use them to release Ganondorf from his prison. I already have the other two, and now I need but one more in order to complete my quest. I have come to ask that you, oh honorable king, lend me the stone until this crisis ends…please."

Link hoped that by saying please he would be more likely to be able to get the stone. Link was excited that, for once, he didn't have to go through some tremendous dungeon in order to earn the darned thing. Link had almost chanced a smile at the sudden thought that his quest would come this close to the end.

It was too bad that the Zora King didn't feel the same way.

Link could see a sudden change in the King's mood, changing from happy yet tired to sad and despairing. The King was almost tearing up, which made Link wonder if he had said something wrong when he had spoke up. Darin, who was by Link's side, also noticed the change, and was starting to inch his way towards Link's pocket when the King spoke up again.

"I am afraid…" the King sobbed, "that neither I nor any other Zora has that Stone any more."

Link almost felt his heart drop. Had the Seven already acquired the Stone, or was there something else going on?

"I do not have the Stone," the Zora King said, "The Zora's Sapphire belongs only in the hands of the female heir to the throne, as was according to Zora tradition. I do not have it. My daughter…does."

"May I ask it of her then?" Link asked, almost dropping his act and becoming more like himself.

Whatever Link had said, it was a big mistake.

The King suddenly burst into tears, crying his heart out. The king had his tiny hands up to his tremendous eyeballs in an attempt to stem the tears, and his robe, as wet as it was from the water, seemed to become even more soaked as the king teared up.

Link was about to ask the king why he was crying when the guards started to approach him. Link stood still, knowing that any sudden move would mean that he was either dead or his quest was over and never to be completed.

"I am…sorry…" the King muttered in his sobbing, "Please…leave me…OH WHY?!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, MY DAUGHTER?!?! WHY?!?"

Link felt clammy hands grab his arms. Before he could even protest, the guards picked him up and carried him off of the pedestal, taking him away from the throne room. The King's crying could still be heard as Link was brought to Hyxan, who was rather perplexed at what had just happened.

"What did you do?" Hyxan asked as he brought Link down the stairs and away from the throne room.

"I asked him if I could have the stone," Link said, "When he said that his daughter had it, I asked if I could ask her."

Hyxan was silent, obviously regretting not telling Link something. Silently, he and Aran led Link down the stairs and back to Link's room, where they brought him inside.

"I am sorry," Hyxan said, "But until we can come to terms with what is going on I'm afraid that you'll have to stay in Zora's Domain. You and Aran must await my return. I have something important to do before I can tell you what's going on."

Before Link could ask, Hyxan left Link and Aran alone, travelling back in the direction of the throne room. Surprisingly, the echo of the King's wails could be heard even down to where they were, though they stopped once Link and Aran got inside Link's room.

Link sighed as he got back on a couch, mad at the road that things were taking him. Why did he always get himself into these situations?

* * *

Karnak made his way down the mountain pass. Things in the region near Death Mountain were getting too quiet nowadays. Creatures such as Tektites, Furnace Salamanders, and other normal mountain creatures had gone into their holes in the deep, as if preparing for an early winter. Even the hawks and eagles, which made their nests high up in the rooftops of Hyrule upon Death Mountain's peak, had gone off on their own in search for better hunting grounds.

Karnak had also noticed that there was a lack of Lizalfos in the mountains.

Though few of his people still existed, Karnak knew that those that did stuck together in large clans. Those clans could number up to a hundred or more, with many of their kind aging from the very young to the very old. When Lizalfos hunt, they hunted in groups, and spotting one of their own kind was easy for a Lizalfos or a Dinolfos to do in the mountains, a skill that the Gorons had yet to achieve.

The fact that Karnak had not spotted one since Link left the mountain had worried the old shaman.

Karnak shuffled upon the stones of the path as quickly as he dared, keeping track of every mountain pass nearby as he searched high and low for others of his own kind. Biter, young and energetic as he was, found it hard to keep up with the old Dinolfos. Karnak slowed down only slightly to ensure that Biter could keep up, though his need for urgency kept them both going forward.

Karnak had been very itchy since Kaepora's first encounter with the strange vampire down in the southern lands of the Gerudo Desert. The fact that there was even a vampire existing still was a problem. Both Kaepora and Karnak had agreed that the strange creature was possibly one of the Seven Sorcerers that Link had spoken of, though the reasons why it was in the Gerudo Desert had eluded them both up until now. The fact that Kaepora managed to run into Lizalfos as far south as Lake Hylia meant that the Sorcerers weren't just after the Spiritual Stones…

They were building an army…

Karnak and Kaepora both had been busy. While Kaepora was caring for Farore, who had grown twice as big in a matter of a week, Karnak was busy seeking what was left of his own kind, hoping that his people were still in numbers large enough to resist the Seven Sorcerers. Although the Gorons alone could possibly provide an enforcing army that could make a suitable resistance, Kaepora pointed out that the Gorons had not seen war in hundreds of years, and it was not likely that they would leave their peaceful lifestyle. The only exception was the one guard, Gongoron, who was even now training himself up to be a suitable warrior.

Karnak knew that the only mountain race suitable enough to resist was the Lizalfos, if they weren't already enslaved by the Seven Sorcerers…

Biter stumbled on the stones for the fifth time that day, managing to land himself upon Karnak's back this time. Karnak was prepared at least, managing to catch himself upon a stone before falling off the path and possibly to his doom. He cast an annoyed look backwards at the young Lizalfos, helping the tiny lizard pick himself up, before moving on.

"Warra-Karnak," Biter squeaked, "Biter tired. Why we go quick-quick down much-steep mountain path? Where Warra-Karnak take Biter?"

"Hakkkara…" Karnak sighed, "Biter, you are a very impatient boy. You will see soon enough where we are going. I'm surprised you have not been on this trail."

"Biter never say not been on steep-trail," Biter panted, "Biter just asked Warra-Karnak where he take us. Biter knows steep-trail sure-'nough. Karhaaakkk…"

Karnak looked back at the tiny Lizalfos. Already the young boy was learning a little more of the Lizalfos language. Karnak was proud that the boy was learning…perhaps there was some hope for him yet…

"You'll soon see," Karnak said, "We are going to see your clan, that's all. It's nothing to worry about."

Karnak could sense that Biter wasn't following anymore. The Dinolfos stopped and turned, seeing that Biter had stopped cold in his tracks.

"Biter no wanna see-see bigga-clan," Biter said, "Biter wanna go home, play with Farore."

"We have to visit your clan," Karnak said, this time a bit more firmly, "You must come along. I need to have the trust of your people. I also want you to be here when I do. It will be a good experience."

"No wanna see clan," Biter said clearly, "Biter wanna go home."

Karnak sighed. He expected that it would come to this; that Biter would not want to join back up with his own people. "Biter," he said, "I know that this may be hard, but you must. If you are to control your fears, you must stand up to them. Come…let's go."

"Biter won't go," Biter said loudly, "Biter no go see Hakarakka-clan!"

"BITER!" Karnak shouted, "Come here, NOW!"

The stones on the mountain began to tremble at that point. Karnak was angry. A little one had no right to swear, especially to an elder and a superior. Biter was taken aback at Karnak's anger, though he bowed his head low in shame after realizing what he had just done wrong. Like a silent puppy that knew he was in trouble, Biter walked forward and loyally continued to follow Karnak along the trail.

Karnak sighed and shook his head as he continued to lead Biter towards the other side of the mountain. He had to watch what he said during his arguments with Kaepora from now on…

* * *

Biter was rather gloomy during the rest of the trip. He had never made Karnak angry before. He never intends to cause things bad to happen, such as the time when he made Karnak's books fall off the shelf, or the time when he let the door outside open and let the bugs in during the night and ruin the stored food. He was just accident prone. Things were worse now that he managed to discover that the word he had just used was a naughty one.

He should remember to find a better hiding place when Karnak and Kaepora argued from now on.

Biter was just about to apologize to Karnak when Karnak suddenly slowed down. Biter could recognize the ledge that they were approaching; a large, cleared out space next to a very large naturally made cavern facing away from the mountain. Biter recognized his old home; a place of abuse, torment, and fear. Biter would give anything just to get away from here; to get away from this place.

Karnak walked slowly up to the ledge. Biter could tell right away that something was wrong. Where were the sentries? Where were the guards posted on the ledge that kept watch for those trying to enter and those trying to escape?

Biter soon found out why. The dead body of a Lizalfos, skewered by a spear of foreign work, lay upon a large stone where he had stood to keep watch. Other bodies heralded the same fate, though there were barely enough to mark a dent to the clan.

Once they looked inside the cave, Biter could see that not only were there Lizalfos in his clan that were dead, but also missing. Many were sitting in grief or hiding behind the very rocks which they hid behind during whatever attack had occurred, indicating that a great crisis had happened here. Biter could tell that of all the hundreds that existed in his clan, about twenty or less remained.

Most of them were young ones; those about his age or younger. There were a few old ones, and also some adults who were hunting or scouting when the event occurred. Karnak was busy speaking with one of the old ones when Biter saw something that made his heart break and his soul shatter…

The body of his mother.

Biter squealed as he rushed on all fours to where his mother lay. The female Lizalfos' mouth was open in an unfinished scream as she lay there in a small pool of her own sticky blood. Three arrows pierced her body; one in the neck, and two in her belly. She was carrying a basket of mountain flowers, something that she and Biter did as a past time when Biter was young and still a part of the clan.

Of all the Lizalfos in his clan, it was his mother that Biter missed the most…and now he would never see her again.

"…I never saw anything like it before. They were, all of them, foreigners of some kind. They were large beasts, with giant teeth like knives and carrying weapons that shattered our own to pieces!"

Biter could see that Karnak was still talking with the old one. He looked up, tears in his eyes, gazing upon the Lizalfos and Dinolfos as they spoke to one another. Biter could feel rage steel in his heart; a rage that would not go away. A rage to kill anyone who had done this.

"Narganakk harrraakk?!" Biter growled, loud enough that many of the Lizalfos looked upon him in surprise, "Shishka narganakk harrraakk?! Who did this? Who killed my mother?!?"

A Lizalfos old one, one of the survivors, spoke up. "I think it was one of their number. He wasn't a foreigner. He was a Dinolfos, and something seemed not-right about his eyes. The soldiers called him Dreadslash."

"Dreadslash?!?" Karnak asked in alarm, "Damn! I cannot believe this! So he is still the Pyromancer's pawn. So long as he is alive, our enemies will be able to know the location of almost every Lizalfos clan in the mountain. We need to warn the others; gather survivors, bring as many to the other side as we can."

"Shaman," the old one muttered, "You are kidding yourself. The foreigners go north-east, and have been doing so since sun-down yesterday. There is no one left. The clans are gone, and are enslaved like the old days. All is lost…"

Biter growled, snapping one of the arrows on his mother's dead carcass. It made no difference what was going on to his people; he vowed revenge upon the Dinolfos who did this…When he was bigger, when he became a Warra, he would find Dreadslash and confront him in battle…

When he was old enough, he would have Dreaslash's skull as his standard!

* * *

Link was bored silly. After Hyxan had left him and Aran alone, Link had little or nothing to do until the Zora mage returned. Link had chosen to fiddle around with his stuff for the time being, sorting things out and placing them in an orderly fashion upon a driftwood desk.

Although Aran had been patiently awaiting Hyxan's return, the Hylian's actions had stirred his curiosity. The Zora stood up from his rock seat by the pool of water, and walked over to the Hylian boy.

"What exactly are you doing?" Aran asked, looking at the boy as he pulled numerous things out of a small bag.

"I'm sorting out the stuff I've been getting a hold of for the past couple of weeks," Link said, "As I travel, I like to keep certain tools ready in case I need them. I'm sorting out the ones I have right now so that I can use them later or get rid of ones I don't really need."

Aran looked at the many objects that the boy was pulling out of the tiny bag. "How is this possible?"

"How's what possible?" Link asked.

"That!" Aran said, pointing to the bag, "How is it possible for you to pull numerous things out of a tiny space such as this?"

"Oh, this?" Link said, holding up the bag, "This is called a Kokiri's Bust Bag. The children of the forest, called Kokiri, like to collect lots of objects, though they could never seem to find enough space to store them. The Kokiri's Bust Bag was an answer to their problems, seeing as it was enchanted to be able to hold lots of objects in a tiny space without ever getting bigger or heavier. There's few of them left, though. This once belonged to my great grandfather."

Aran looked at the tiny bag. "May I?" the Zora asked.

Link held the bag up for Aran to look at. The Zora picked the bag up, fiddling it for a little while, even putting his hand or his entire arm in and out of the bag to see how far deep it could reach. When he was satisfied, he placed the bag back on the desk.

"That is a very interesting piece of magic," Aran said, "I've not seen anything like it. I should know; I've seen many things under the service of master Hyxan."

"I know a little bit of magic myself," Link said, "I just can't use it at the moment."

"Why not?" Aran asked.

"Don't have the right tools," Link said, thinking about his missing sword.

"I know what you mean," Aran said with a sigh, "I can't complete the simplest magic without a conduit. I've seen Hyxan conjure spells with his staff, and complete them with equal intensity with just his bare hands. All I can do is use this…"

Aran pulled out his rod from off of his back. Link could see that the rod was made of a shiny metallic-like substance, with a wooden handle and a yellow gemstone polished into an egg shape on the top. The yellow stone seemed to crackle with energy, even though it was contained within its hard gem-like substance.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"This," Aran said, "Is a wizard's rod, though I like to call it my Lightning Rod. It can shoot lightning from the gem at the top, and it gets energy when you channel magical energy into the metal inside. It's very useful. I've used it in more than one occasion."

_Shoots lightning, eh?_ Link thought, _That sort of explains who managed to catch me when I arrived here._

Link was about to comment about that when he accidentally knocked something off of the desk. He quickly bent down to see what it was. He discovered that it was his Fairy Ocarina, which seemed to beckon him to play it once more now that he was too bored to do anything else.

Link picked it up, wiping off the dampness from the wooden instrument. The Ocarina seemed to whistle with the minor draft that picked up in the room, begging Link to play it once more.

"What's that?" Aran asked curiously.

"It's an Ocarina," Link said, "It's a type of musical instrument. They make musical notes when one blows into a mouthpiece, and covers and uncovers the different holes with your fingers. Listen!"

Link quickly thought up of a song, and then decided to play. He chose Epona's Song, his first ever song and the one he loved the most. It reminded him so much of home, of what he missed most and what he longed to return to soon.

"That was pretty neat," Aran said after the song had ended.

"It gets better," Link said, "Some songs can have magical powers. I played a song earlier today, the song of the Royal Family, which helped open the door into this place. Other songs have magical abilities as well, and can cause different things to happen. Watch!"

Link put the Ocarina to his lips, thought up a song, and played. He let the notes flow through him, adding magical power to the song as it played in the small room…

When Link was finished, he looked up. Nothing had happened…so far. He was rather disappointed. He had hoped that something was going to happen.

"What song was that supposed to be?" Aran asked, "I have never heard anything like it."

Link was about to tell him the name of the song when he felt a drop of water touch his cheek. He looked up in shock to see that, like he expected, a small storm cloud had formed in the room. Rain began pouring like crazy in the tiny space after Link managed to play the Song of Storms.

"By Lord Jabu-Jabu!" Aran said in surprise, "Such a wonderful rain, and inside too! I was about to jump back in the water before I dried up being out for so long, but this rain refreshes me greatly. What did you say that song's name was again?"

Link couldn't answer. He was too busy trying to wring out his soaked hat for the sixth time since he came on the Zora River.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The Seven are building an army, Biter makes a vow for revenge, and Link is so soaked that he'll drown if he wears his clothes for much longer.

Alright, I know what I did was mean to poor Biter. In the future I hope that the little guy becomes a powerful warrior, but in order to do that he has to mature greatly at an early age. Lizalfos do that early in their lives because their lives are a daily battle that causes much strife in the hearts of many. Biter was going to become a softy if he didn't experience this (living with an old shaman and an aged owl was probably two of the appropriate causes), so I wanted to give his side a revenge story. I've got quite a bit in mind for our little Lizalfos friend...

Well, this chapter doesn't really have much to be reviewed about, so I'll close my quick monologue at the end of the story early this chapter. Soon, however, Link's going to find that he's swimming a little Too Far Upstream for his liking...me, out!

-Kerian


	41. Chapter 12, Part 1: Too Far Upstream

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 12: Too far Upstream, part 1

* * *

Link finally managed to get his clothes to dry off when Hyxan returned. By now, it was well into the night. Link could tell this because he was starting to automatically get tired and worn out, even though he had been bored for almost half of the day. The Zora mage stepped forward from the pool and looked over at the couch where Link sat.

"I am sorry," Hyxan said, "but, I am afraid that we cannot help you find your Spiritual Stone."

"How come?" This time Darin managed to ask. Link had noticed that the fairy had been very silent since they managed to get this cell, though why Link couldn't understand.

"Well, it is rather complicated," Hyxan said, "It happened sometime almost two weeks ago. You see…the king has been sad for these past few days for two reasons. The first, and possibly the one causing his most noticable grief, is his daughter.

"Now, you have heard his highness mention that the Zora Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone dedicated to the Zoras for protection, is given to the female heir out of tradition. This is true. Ever since the Water Sage, Princess Ruto of the Zoras, had received the stone as a final heirloom to her dead mother, the Zora Sapphire has become an object to be passed down onto each generation. Although we have had few princesses to receive the Sapphire, those that do are treated with great honor. Our Princess Ruta was one of them.

"Now, I've said this for many a year, and so it is predictable that I should be telling you this now. Ever since her mother died, Princess Ruta managed to get it into her head that she could have anything she wanted save the sun and nobody would be the wiser for it. One could expect it, of course…Princess Ruto was, long ago, just as spoiled as Princess Ruta is now. But enough of that...let me get to the point. Princess Ruta has been causing much ruckus over the years ever since her mother died when she was very young. Now, two weeks ago I had to tell her and Aran off for swimming in the pool late at night, and I tried using some of my authority to take care of it. However, after meeting with her father late that night, she just…vanished."

"Vanished?" Darin asked, "How?"

Link noticed that Aran had his head bowed low, looking down at his webbed toes. He took care not to point it out and to ask Aran later.

"I suspect that she has run away," Hyxan said, "She's done it before, many times. Ruta enjoys causing grief to her people to help get what she wants. I suppose that this time she probably wants me gone, though nothing she can say or do can do such a thing. I have given it a good thought though to try and walk away and see if she would pop up…though our Zora search parties cannot find her anywhere. That's half of the reason why you barely see many Zoras here in Zora's Domain so far…though the other half is possibly more severe."

"I find too few severe things after trying to deal with a spoiled kid," Darin said, "Though I'm sure that there are some exceptions."

Link silently agreed, though he himself was still a kid and he knew it would look bad on his part to do so. He waited eagerly for Hyxan to continue.

Hyxan sighed before speaking up once more. "Our Lord Jabu-Jabu, the great lord of all rivers and waves, is dying…"

There was a moment of silence. Darin too was rather shocked, though Link's silence was more out of confusion than surprise.

"Who's Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Link asked.

He heard Darin slap himself in the forhead. Hyxan and Aran both looked at Link as if he had fallen from a star and asked for their brains. There was an akward pause before Hyxan cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Forgive me," Hyxan said, "I forget that you are a Hylian, and therefore know too little on this matter. Lord Jabu-Jabu, mighty king of the waters, is our patron deity. He is our father…our creator, and guardian of all that the Zoras hold dear. He takes the form of a giant fish, and lives under our care in a pool just a short distance from Zora's Domain. The waters of his pool help feed the waters of the rest of Zora's Domain, as well as the waters of the Zora River. He is by right the true leader of the Zoras…even though none can speak his language.

"Now, Lord Jabu-Jabu is not new to death. He has faced it before, but has managed to return from the netherworld and has been healthy again for these past hundred years. However, once before he has been sick like this…a sickness that almost cost us his life. You see…he grows hungrier than usual. We usually feed him about three times a day, but now we are having to feed him from our emergency supply, and hunting for food has become a problem. We don't know why, but he is not gaining enough energy, just like it was in the time before…

"This is why his highness is so stressed to the point of breaking. Lord Jabu-Jabu may be a diety, but it took years for him to return to us from the netherworld. Perhaps if he were to die again it would take longer…perhaps centuries for him to return to us. If that were true, then we Zoras would lose everything. Our father would be gone, our pride and joy, the very soul of the Zora spirit would die with him. This is why we can't help you find the Zora's Sapphire. I am sorry."

Link listened carefully to every word. He had already begun to see a resemblance between Lord Jabu-Jabu and the Great Deku Tree in the Kokiri Forest. Both had died once before, but had risen again, though both were still vulnerable. The fact that now, of all times, the great Lord Jabu-Jabu was starting to become ill again was not very surprising.

"What else can you tell us," Link asked, already coming up with a quick explaination about what all was going on here.

"Well," Hyxan said, "for starters, it was your ancestor who saved Lord Jabu-Jabu's life when he was first like this…"

Link was taken aback at first, though he wasn't truly surprised that his ancestor had done so many things in his life.

"My great grandfather helped you guys?" Link asked politely.

"As a matter of fact, he did," Hyxan said, "Not only did he save Lord Jabu-Jabu, but he also rescued Princess Ruto, who was missing at the time. He had helped vanquish an evil foe deep within the bowels of Lord Jabu-Jabu. No one knows much, for Princess Ruto kept most of it to herself, and after the recovering times our people had not seen much of the Hero of Time, though I do know that the creature that Link had defeated was called a Barinade."

Now Link had heard of that one. Barinades were a water parasite that had originally been a problem at the ranch because they got within livestock when the ranch had bad water. Barinades feasted upon energy in the bloodstream, absorbing enough to keep themselves alive and virtually starving the individual who is their victim. Most Barinade victims usually die of starvation, seeing as a Barinade will live as long as its host does and leave its eggs near its host's bladder. The good thing about them is that Barinades were easily dealt with once the host dies, as their eggs could only hatch near water, and when seperated from a moist area the results for it can become fatal in minutes. Link had heard stories told upon the ranch about the time when a Barinade attack had caused half of the livestock to die out, and the milk had to be destroyed in case Barinade eggs were in it. It was a year of bad funds, though the Ranchers made it through due to the extra money provided for them by the Royal Family due to their achieved status.

"This Barinade," continued Hyxan, "Was by far a much greater force to be reckoned with, having grown to an enormous size inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, and having bred Biri as a result. Biri are a type of Barinade offspring that cannot latch onto a host, obtaining energy through their parasite master. They act as a protist, a colony that can split off from the main one and latch on again at will. However, one does not have to worry about Biris anymore, nor would one have to worry about Barinades ever again."

"How come?" Link asked curiously.

"Because they became extinct in our part of the world for the past 100 years," Hyxan said, "Barinades can only exist in warm waters. When Ganondorf took power, he imprisoned the Zora race by freezing them and all of Zora's Domain. The Barinades were wiped out completely, and have never been seen in Zora's Domain since."

"Well that's good news," Darin said, flying around a little while as he spoke, "though I hardly call it wonderful. Barinades in general may be extinct in Zora's Domain, but they are a reality everywhere else. Save for Lake Hylia I don't know anywhere that a Barinade breakout hasn't been heard of in recent years."

"Well, enough of that talk," Hyxan said, "Right now we have to deal with you two. I have been asked by the King to make sure that you two are to remain comfortable. You are to stay here for quite some time before you should leave, as a collateral for not receiving what you wished. You may eat, drink, and be merry amongst us Zoras, and we will do our best to make your stay here worthwhile. You are now officially guests of the Zoras, and your presence will spark happiness amongst our people."

"Uhh…thanks," Link said, not sure what to say after such an honorable speech.

"You are free to travel anywhere you please amongst the halls of Zora's Domain," Hyxan said, "Aran shall continue to be your guide. Tonight there is a great feast being prepared for the morrow. I hope you shall attend."

"We certainly will!" Darin said, hovering about with joy.

"Um, Hyxan?" Link asked.

Hyxan stopped just before entering the pool again.

"I am missing a sword, a shield, and some other items that I came here with when I arrived," Link said, "I was wondering if they could be returned."

"I am sorry," Hyxan said, "The guards said that you came as you are now. For the moment, get some sleep. We shall talk more in the morning."

Hyxan slipped into the water. Aran glanced back at Link, waved once, and followed his master out. Link sighed dissapointedly and lay on the couch.

"As I recall," Darin said, hovering over Link's head, "You came in fully armed and with enough firepower to take on a King Dodongo. Something does not seem right in the state of Zora."

"I think that one of them is lying," Link said, "I know I came here with those weapons, and it seems no coincidence that my Ocarina didn't get taken. I think part of it has to do with how I got caught trying to get in."

"Maybe the guards forgot to mention that you had weapons," Darin said, "Either way, I suggest that we drop it. We'll ask when we leave, but for now let's rest. I'm sure that we'll find a solution to all of this in the morning."

Link knew that those words rang true, in a mild sense. The fact that the Zora's Sapphire, the final Spiritual Stone, was missing meant that Link's adventure was becoming all the more difficult indeed.

_Maybe I don't need the third stone_, Link thought, _As long as I can protect the other two, the Seven Sorcerers won't be able to find a way to get the Master Sword and my quest will come to an end!_

But then a sudden thought came into his mind. What if he messed everything up by accidentally giving the stones to the Sorcerers? What if they manage to open the door with only one Spiritual Stone, or, worse yet, discover another way to get inside?

He sighed dissapointedly as he shifted his position on the couch. There was no choice. He had to find the last stone and settle this once and for all, even if it meant almost losing everything he had to do it. It was his responsibility, and it was the only thing that seemed right. He had to do it, no matter what the cost.

The problem right now was simple; Darin was snoring again…

* * *

Zelda looked upon the ingredient list in her hand. She also looked at copies of several different plans spread out on the bed, full evidence of a plan against any attack. Zelda found that writing helped her keep her thoughts straight; right now, these writings consisted of plans of a defense.

After she had asked Naru to spy on Vaati, Zelda knew that it was only a matter of time before the arrogant Sorcerer slipped up and made a mistake, showing a piece or two of his plans. The strange woman from the streets was a fine example, and through that they learned of the beer and whiskey as well as the plans to put the castle to sleep from then on out, which would later lead to an attack upon the castle from the inside.

Vaati's plan would have been foolproof if it weren't for an important factor; Zelda.

With her knowledge, Zelda had begun devising a counterstrategy, based upon plans made by her own ancestor when the then Gerudo King of Theives, Ganondorf, made his own attack on the castle. Although her plans failed, these plans would be foolproof down to the very letter. Her plan was to give one of each of these instructions to the captains of the guard, who would carry them out from there once the final piece of the plan was in place.

Zelda sighed as she looked out of the window. The days were beginning to get darker, and recently that morning some stormclouds were blowing in, heralding the darkness that was to come. Zelda hoped and prayed that she could finish this in time, and perhaps end the problem before it even started…

It would be then that she would try to convince Link that they were meant to be…whenever he would return, that is…

* * *

Naru was hiding in an arrow slit in the wall just above the main gate. One of the sentries had given her a tip-off that a maiden was sighted at least a few leagues from the city. Naru barely managed to get herself in her hiding place when the maiden was spotted approaching the castle walls. She had to time this just right; otherwise, this part of the plan would go to waste, and the Sorcerers would win…

She had made sure that none of the other soldiers were looking when she got in her position. She wanted to make sure that Vaati had no idea what was going on, and she needed to make sure that no one, especially Vaati's bodyguards, were around when she did this; otherwise her cover would be blown and Vaati would have a chance to escape.

The maiden was right next to the wall, completely oblivious as Naru leapt from her hiding place and plummeted about 20 feet to the ground. Naru aimed a quick kick to the maiden's face as she landed on her other foot, expertly twisting her body so she didn't trip. The maiden, or rather hag, fell to the ground, unconcious and with a bruise on her right temple.

Naru picked the hag up, surprised at how heavy she was for a woman of about 20 or 30 years of age. She brought the monster of a woman into the secret gate behind the drawbridge, and dragged her inside, where she would interrogate her after she woke up…

Naru pitied the woman. Gerudo interrogations were never pretty.

* * *

Link awoke once again with sweat all over his body. The same voice, night after night, just before he decides to wake up would play in his head, driving him absolutely crazy. He got up and silently rubbed the sweat out of his hair before returning his cap upon his head.

"You know, that's starting to get annoying…"

Darin popped out from the cap once more, looking down at Link in annoyance. "You should really try to remember to knock first before closing the door on me," the shadow fairy said.

"Well, try and find a different place to sleep," Link said, standing up and stretching before turning to the pool of water.

He was rather surprised, because a stone plate with several fish, plants, and other edible treats was right in front of the pool's edge. The simple meal caused Link's stomach to gurgle loudly. He hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday, and his stomach was reminding him that a growing boy needs nourishment.

He gratefully picked up the plate and brought it over to one of the couches when his eagerness turned to dissapointment. He realized right away that he couldn't eat this stuff. The fish still had their heads and tails, the plants that he thought was edible turned out to be some kind of river weed, and the other stuff was just a bunch of stuff that looked like a cross between pebbles and old seeds.

Darin took one look at the meal and backed away. "Bleagh!" he said, "How do they expect us to eat this stuff?"

"Maybe they expect us to cook it," Link said, "You don't happen to have a way to make a fire, do you?"

"Wind was always my specialty," Darin said, "And I don't carry a flintbox. Unless you happne to have a dry flintbox nearby, I don't think we can make anything here…"

To Link's absolute luck, his own flintbox was still dry, and had fresh kindling inside for a decent starting blaze. The question was, what were they going to use for fuel?

Link sat down hard on one of the chairs in order to think, when the chair suddenly broke in two. Link fell hard on the stone floor as pieces of the simple driftwood chair disentigrated around him, providing easy kindling and fuel for their fire.

"You don't think the Zoras would mind, do you?" Link asked, picking up the remains of the chair.

"I doubt it," Darin said, "These things look as if they are really old to begin with. I'm surprised they all haven't been wiped out from water damage. Besides, Zoras don't like using wood anyway, as far as I know. They just have this stuff here for guests."

With those words, Link's decision was made. He quickly began to light a small fire and got the fish from their plate. Skewering them with a small stick, widdled sharp with the blade of his knife, Link soon had the fish grilling nicely over the fire, along with the river weeds. Though the weeds had a rather undesirable smell when first cooked, they seemed to smell alright after the flames had smoked them a little bit.

Link and Darin were just having their meal when Aran poked his nose out from the pool. One look at the smoking flames and the Zora yelped. The Zora boy quickly got as much water as he could and doused the fire in front of the boy in green and his shadow fairy companion.

"Are you guys alright?!" Aran asked, "Is everyone okay?"

"Not anymore…"

Link and Darin looked up from their ruined meal, their cooked fish and weeds completely drenched. Darin was on the floor, his wings so water-heavy that he couldn't fly anymore. Link's clothes were several shades darker due to the fact that they were soaked by the water…

So much for breakfast…

* * *

Link and Darin finally managed to dry off when the feast started. Link discovered that when the Zoras feast, they do not gather around large tables where all can eat in an orderly line. Instead, they gather about and find comfortable places upon the stone floor of the caverns, usually close to the water. Circles of Zoras sat around large stone dishes filled with fish, weeds, and other river delicasies. Link found the entire event rather enjoyable, as Zoras were free to participate in games, storytelling, and all sorts of entertainment in the waters of Zora's Domain.

It was too bad that the food wasn't exactly…edible.

Link could tell right away that he was going to go hungry. Everything in the feast was served raw, some of it even still wriggling. The Zoras gulped down smaller fishes whole and feasted on the bigger ones like corn on the cob until there was nothing left but bones and entrails that their teeth couldn't pull out of the rib cages and skulls. Link felt rather grossed out, though he had seen worse in his lifetime.

He and Aran were sitting together in their own private spot. Though the Zoras trusted Link and were encouraged to do so, they were seemingly distant from the boy in green. The fact that Link was beginning to turn green probably contributed to their isolationist mood. Link's stomach growled as he watched Aran eat peices of the river weed like lettuce, chewing it slowly to absorb more flavor, and then swallowing it down. Link couldn't see Darin; he had assumed that the fairy was trying to find a hole to crawl in and die of starvation, though Link knew that he would soon be joining him.

"Why don't you eat?" Aran asked, picking up a handfull of guppies and slurping them up like noodles. "There's plenty to go around. The crops were good this year!"

"It's not that anything doesn't look delicious," Link said, "It's just that…well…I can't eat it."

"Why not?" Aran asked, "You aren't allergic, are you? If you are, there's plently of Watercress and River Moss to go around."

"No," Link said, trying to come up with the words, "I can't eat raw food…"

Aran was rather speechless, the tail fin of a guppy sticking out of his mouth. He just stared at Link for a little while before gulping the morsel down.

"You can't eat what?" Aran asked in a dumbstruck manner.

"Hylians can't eat raw meat," Link said, "I don't know why, but my parents said that something inside of it makes us sick when we try to eat it. We do our best otherwise by cooking it. Don't get me wrong; I can eat raw plants, like apples or carrots, but I just can't eat raw fish. I'd have indigestion or something…"

Aran nodded his head as what Link just said began to sink in. "That explains the fire in your room," Aran said silently.

Link nodded. They just sat there for a little while, sharing the akward moment, before Aran's mood suddenly changed right away.

"Well, that's easily solved," Aran said, "Just make a fire and you can eat!"

"It's not that simple," Darin said, hovering down from the ledge where he was sulking from lack of food, "We need a dry environment, or the fire won't spark properly. Also, we need some sort of fuel, like wood or something, so that we can get the fire going."

"Easy as taking the fins off of a Halibut," Aran said, standing up, "I'll get some right now. You both just stay where you are. I'll be right back!"

Link and Darin sat upon the stone floor, waiting for the Zora boy as he dissapeared into the gloom of the cave. Suddenly Aran came back, several pieces of wood in his arms, plopping them down beside where Link sat.

"Where did you get those?" Link asked.

"Zoras on patrol like to collect driftwood from time to time," Aran said, sorting out between dry and wet piles of the wood, "We use it a lot in creating furnishings for air-caverns in rooms similar to yours. Since we haven't had visitors in years, it's kind of pointless to keep the stuff around, but we just collect it anyway. There's enough there to probably build a whole forest!"

Link almost wanted to laugh for joy. Now they were really getting somewhere. With Aran's help, they had found an empty ledge on the side of the wall that would work as a decent oven, well away from water and the other Zoras so that they wouldn't bother them. Grabbing his flintbox, Link placed several of the pieces of driftwood upon the ledge before striking the flint and causing a small blaze.

In a short while, the fire was burning brightly. The warmth was soothing compared to the cold of Zora's Domain. Aran almost backed a few feet away from it, his gills starting to fan on his neck in protest to the heat.

Link got out a stick, widdled it to a point, and skewered some of the more medium-sized fish on their platter before hanging them over the fire to cook. By now, several Zoras were coming by to see what Link was doing. They were moving curiously towards the glowing light in their cavern, almost enticed by the golden and red glow of the flames.

Link sat down and took a bite of a newly cooked fish. It tasted delicious; cooked just right and smoked so that its flavor tasted like a tiny bit of heaven on earth. Link took several bites of the fish before chewing and swallowing; it was so good.

Darin feasted upon a guppy that Link had cooked and set aside for the fairy. The fairy's appetite was big enough that Link wished he had cooked another medium-sized fish before Darin started asking for his.

"That is an interesting smell," Aran said, sitting beside Link as Link tore into the fish.

"It tastes really good," Link said, "Want to try some?"

Aran looked at the skewered fish on the stick, the once silvery scales turned golden brown and black in some places, its insides steaming with heat. Aran was about to say no, but some part in him told him that all would be well if he tried it. Aran accepted the second fish that Link had grilled, pulled it off of the stick, and took a bite.

A world of flavors previously unknown to Aran began to burst inside of his mouth. The fish's body had flaked so that it was as light as a feather as he stripped the meat from the bone. The fish's body, completely devoid of blood, tasted as if it were a flaky heaven of bittersweet and salt, the golden scales giving a crispy sensation on Aran's tongue. That one bite alone had given Aran new insite to the word taste, and he relished in it.

After the slight pause from bite one, Link could see that several of the Zoras were staring at Aran, almost waiting to see if he would do something like vomit or cough it up. They were surprised to see Aran suddenly gulp down the mouthful and then gorge upon the fish some more, feasting upon it like crazy.

Suddenly every Zora wanted to try some of Link's knew cooking. Link had several fish ready for shishkabob all at once, the crowd becoming hungrier and more demanding by the minute. Soon, Link was forced to teach an eager Zora or two how to handle the cooking, and began to set up a few more fires for the rest of the hungry crowd.

Link and Aran both sat to their newly cooked meal, though Link noticed that some of the other stuff such as the river weeds and the strange nut-things weren't cooked at all. Aran slipped a baked guppy whole into his mouth before gorging entirely upon a half-cooked river bass, testing the differences of taste between raw and cooked food.

"Why don't you eat the head?" Aran asked as Link put down yet another fish skeleton on the floor.

"I don't find it too appetizing," Link said, noting that the fish's dead eye was looking up at him.

"We Zoras learn that we must always eat the head of any fish," Aran said, crushing the lower jaw of the bass with his teeth, "It's where all of the nutrients can be found so we can grow to be big and strong. I find it easy not to look at their heads as I'm eating them. The eyes tend to give me the creeps.

Link laughed. He looked down at the plate and picked up a piece of the strange river weed. "What is this?"

Aran looked up from his food. "That's called Watercress," the Zora boy said, "It's a very smooth food that helps supplement our diet. It grows on the rocks in the river. Several other kinds of plants that grow from the river are used in our food crops, though Watercress is the only kind I've ever heard of Hylians eating. I think they are too thin to cook right."

"What about these?" Link asked, picking up the strange seed.

"Fennel seeds," Aran said, picking several up and tossing them into his mouth, "They grow on the banks of the river. Fennels aren't water plants, but their seeds are a very good appetizer to the diet. They provide extra protein and fats that fish and plants don't provide."

Link tossed a couple of the seeds in his mouth. They were kind of like sunflower kernels, though they were a bit stronger in flavor. Link was reminded that this meal could use a little more flavoring, such as seasoning salts and other things. He was about to suggest it when a very loud burp went off on his right shoulder. Link turned to see a rather bloated Darin, barely keeping balance on Link's tunic as he sat in comfort from his latest meal. The sight was enough to make anyone laugh, which is what Link and Aran did.

* * *

After their meal, Aran took Link upstairs. Link was personally afraid of going back up there, because of his meeting with the king and all. Aran simply led him down a side passage and higher up above the throne room, where a body of water swiftly flowed beneath their feet.

"What is this place?" Link asked, looking down at the swiftly running water passing across his ankles.

"This is the entrance to Zora's Domain's waterfall," Aran said, "This is where our cave gets all of its water from. The passage back there leads to Lord Jabu-Jabu's fountain. This way we can be as close as we can to our god."

Link was rather impressed. The walls of this particular tunnel weren't natural, but carved and eroded so that the walls perfectly blended with each other. Several runes were written upon the wall by some scribe long ago, and they flickered in the light reflected off of the water running past their feet.

"So, where are you taking me now?" Link asked, starting to wish that Darin was nearby. Since Darin was rather 'grounded' at the moment, Aran had taken Link alone up to this portion of Zora's Domain while Darin rested in a secluded corner of the main halls.

"Diving lessons," Aran said as they walked up to a hole in the wall.

"WHAT?!" Link stopped dead in his tracks. Aran turned to the boy in green.

"It's a past time that Zoras have," Aran said, "I thought you would enjoy it."

"ENJOY IT?" Link said, backing away, "I don't jump off of heights! I can barely even climb trees and you are asking me to jump probably a hundred feet into the water?!"

"Actually it's 300 feet," Aran said, "and yes. It would be good for you. You showed us a bit of your culture in the feast, so I want to show you a bit of ours. It'll be fun!"

Link was about to counteract, but he remembered that he was supposed to be polite. Praying that Farore may intervene in this somehow, he silently and reluctantly followed Aran to the end of the tunnel.

Oran, the guard, was at the platform when Link and Aran arrived.

"Link!" Oran said in surprise, "It's good to see you again!"

"Hello, Oran," Link said, gulping at the sight of the very long drop into the pool of Zora's Domain.

"We're here for diving lessons," Aran said, looking eagerly into the water below.

"That's great!" Oran said, "I take it that it's for Link, seeing as you already have top marks, Aran."

"Absolutely," Aran said. He turned to Link, "I'll meet you on the way down."

Before Link could protest, Aran jumped backwards out of the tunnel and into the open air of Zora's Domain. Turning his back around, Aran dove straight down into the deep water below, barely making a splash as he entered the water with all the grace of a swan.

"Alright," Oran said, "Let's start with the basics…"

"Um," Link said, "Can we do this in a little lower spot, say maybe ten feet off of the ground or something?"

"Afraid of heights, are we?" Oran asked, smiling down at the boy in green.

"Not heights," Link said, "Just jumping from them."

Oran shook his head and smiled. "The first lesson in anything," Oran said, "is to learn to let go of your fear and trust to courage. For starters, I want you to lean over the edge as much as you can without falling, and conquer your fear. Go on, try it."

Link felt as if he was being rushed into something for no reason. However, he knew that he had no choice, so he decided to go with it. He walked up to the ledge until his toes were hanging off, bent over, and held still.

The drop was a long way down. Link felt rather dizzy looking down at it. He decided to just go with it, and kept himself from backing away like a scared puppy.

He felt like he was there for an hour when Oran clapped his hands. "Most impressive," he said, "Usually a student backs off or falls by now. Your quite a courageous fellow! Now, here's step two. I want you to hold out your arms and jump off the ledge. Make sure that you point yourself head first into the water, or you won't do it right. Good luck!"

Link had no idea what he was getting into, but he decided to just do it anyway.

With a great leap, Link jumped off of the ledge. Raising his arms in a spread-eagle fashion, he closed his eyes as he soared in the air for a few seconds and plummeted down to the water below. He pointed his arms downwards almost like an expert, as if someone else were taking control of his body as he dove from the 300 foot ledge and into the water, like a bird taking flight as he plummeted to the water below…

Link wanted every second to last forever…

He landed with a splash. Link instinctively pulled up so that he didn't crash into the bottom of the pool. He felt the cool grip of the water grasp him as he swam in the pool. He chose right then and there to open his eyes.

He wished he had opened them sooner.

The water was crystal clear, allowing Link to see virtually all sides of the pool as easily as if he weren't in water at all. However, this also allowed Link to see the rapidly flowing current of a very dark-looking drain in the water. The hole was big enough for a Hylian to get sucked down into, and the current was pulling Link like the hands of a grasping monster.

Link did his best to swim away, but found that he couldn't. He didn't have the strength to swim away from the drain as it pulled him closer and closer into the rapidly flowing waters. Link managed to barely scream out into the water, losing all of his air, as the drain sucked him into the blackness beyond…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Naru and Zelda delve into Vaati's plans, Link has been sucked down a drain into some unknown spot, and the Zoras learn the secrets of the bar-b-que!

Alright, I'll admit, I'm rather dissapointed at what I did with Darin, giving him hands to slap his face and all. I expected that he would turn out to look a lot like the image in Ocarina of Time to the dot, that his body would be nothing more than a glowing orb with two shadowy wings. In short, nothing like the image I just put into your guys's minds. I guess I should start giving him hair, a tunic, and everything. *sigh* The price for appearance. I'll eventually forgive myself for that...

I wonder what Naru's going to do with that maiden from the brigand tribe? I have a feeling that it's not going to be pretty. I sense a catfight about to begin...*shudders*

What's happened to Link? Is this going to be the end of Legacy of the Sages, the ultimate doom for us all, and just before Link managed to get the third Spiritual Stone? (Heck no! I may be a cliffhanger master and a jerk to you guys at the endings sometimes, but I'm not all cruel...yet...). Until next time, me out!

-Kerian

P.S. Happy Fourth of July everybody!!!


	42. Chapter 12, Part 2: Too Far Upstream

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 12: Too Far Upstream, part 2

* * *

A lizard lay quietly upon the side of the great canyon beyond the desert. In recent days, the lizard had to abandon its former home on the other side of the canyon, crawling along the strange wood-thing and making its way to the other side of the great canyon. Though this wasn't like home where there could be more shade in the home of the strange two-legs, it was much better than the ruckus that was going on in its former home.

The Lizard stuck out its tongue, lazily tasting the air as it sunbathed in the heat of the desert sun. Far below, a great river spread its mighty girth upon the canyon bottom, heaving its way too and fro far below the Lizard's perch. Nearby, a waterfall cascaded down into the canyon below, being fed by multiple sources. Though the obviousness of a river was nearby, the lizard also knew of several passages beneath the rocks where water would pour in from many different areas of the world. The Lizard knew this, for he had almost fallen into one when it collapsed not too long ago. He kept his distance from it, staying only near enough to the water to receive its life-giving spray as he sunbathed.

A strange sound, like something foreign splashing in the thundering falls, caught the Lizard's attention. The Lizard, very cautious since its time in the desert, poked its head up to see what fish or whatever was trying to escape the wrath of the waters below. After a few minutes, the Lizard shrugged, guessing that it was a rock or a fish overturned by the waters and tossed into the waves below, and it went back to sunbathing.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a very big wet hand managed to come up out of the water and landed on the rocks next to where the Lizard was sunbathing. Quick as a flash, the Lizard took off, hissing as it ran behind the rocks and beyond the river as fast as it could.

Much was going on in this dark age. With all the trouble going on, the Lizard was well better off in much cooler lands. It made its way there now, instinctively glancing to see if that strange creature, that strange, green two-leg, wasn't chasing it. It didn't matter now; the Lizard made up its mind. It was going east, where lands weren't as hot and where things weren't as noisy or the stench of death didn't hang over the land like it did in the desert…

* * *

Link coughed and spluttered water from his lungs. He was halfway on the ledge, his other half, his legs, hanging in the water like lifeless roots hanging from a bank. He was barely climbing himself up using rocks as handhelds, though, tired as he was, he did not want to even consider the alternative.

Link busily hauled himself up as best as he could. He finally managed to pull his whole body onto the ledge, and lay there in a heap. He breathed heavily, his lungs finally clear of water, glad that his horrible nightmare was over…

Only one thought coursed through Link's mind as he went into unconciousness: He was alive!

* * *

Aran was panicking like crazy. Although there were many Zoras in the waters, it seemed that only he had managed to spot the fact that Link had gone under near the drains, and with his eyes closed for that matter! When Aran took a look at what was going on, he had managed to spot Link trying to fight for his life, screaming in the water, before being dragged into the drain that led to the mighty Gerudo River.

Aran knew how worked up Zoras could be when there was a feast, especially when something new was brought in. Although Zoras were people of tradition, they always enjoyed new things, and this introduction of Hylian culture to their kind has led Aran to believe that they will be too busy to even notice that the boy in green was gone. Aran knew that Darin couldn't help; the fairy probably ate almost three times his body weight and had gone off to sleep, being taken to his room by one of the Zoras who noticed the sleeping fairy. The king could not help: With the prospect of feasting this new delicasy and the fact that Princess Ruta was still missing meant that even very few court officials could get access to his throne room, let alone a Zora boy. Hyxan also wouldn't come; for some reason, the mage was in hiding, his private chambers empty save for a crystal ball that he sometimes used to gaze into from time to time.

In short, Aran felt like he had to do this alone.

Aran was rather scared. He had been outside of Zora's Domain before, sure, but never as far off as the Gerudo River! Even he knew what lay beyond the borders of that terrible place; of the several hundred foot drop waterfall, from which no Hylian or Zora had ever survived. He also knew that if they did manage to make it, the Gerudo theives would make fine work of the Zora and his Hylian charge, probably taking him to their desert where he would dry up and end up being a wall trophy, or worse!

Nevertheless, Aran knew his duty, and he also knew that he had to find Link, and bring him back alive.

Aran wasn't afraid that Link would drown; the water drains, though long, had portals magically attatched to their entrances so that if an individual such as a Zora or, in this case, a Hylian were ever sucked in, they would not drown or get stuck in the narrow tunnels beyond. Sadly, the Gerudo River's only exit was about a hundred yards from a gigantic cascading waterfall, with sharp rocks at the bottom and a several hundred foot plummet straight down into a very large and winding canyon.

Aran had to act fast; if he didn't go through, who knows what would happen to Link…

Quickly making sure that his Rod was attached, as well as a relatively small bundle that Link managed to leave behind, Aran took to the water of Zora's Domain, and entered the drain that led to the flailing rapids of Gerudo River.

* * *

Vaati couldn't believe what was happening.

The woman had sent her message explaining that she needed an immediate meeting outside of the castle. Vaati couldn't have been happier about it, though the fact that tonight was the announcement party for his marriage to Zelda threw things off greatly. He had thought ahead of time and requested that the king start without him because Vaati was going to be accomplishing some business. Though the king was dissapointed, he could see that Zelda was rather relieved for some reason. Vaati had smiled. The girl knew that she was on a leash now, and Vaati liked it that way. It was only proper that a women be kept on a leash; otherwise one does not know what trouble they might get into.

Which was exactly why Vaati was in a bad mood.

The maiden had requested that Vaati should meet her outside the city gates to ensure that they would deal with the attack immediately. Vaati reluctantly agreed, though he would have preffered to have been given more time to prepare, given that he felt strangely drained. His bodyguards helped prepare their horses and their provisions, and the three of them rode off from the castle grounds and outside of Hyrule Castle Town.

They arrived outside of the gates to see the maiden standing hunchbacked in the darkness, a hood covering her ugly face. Vaati hopped down from his horse, gesturing his guards to wait for him, and approached the maiden.

"We are alone?" the maiden asked curiously.

"As alone as can be spared," Vaati said, "Tell me, are the preparations made?"

"Yes, my lord," the maiden said in a strangely soothing voice, "Our tribe awaits your beckoning call. We will be ready to ride out and storm the castle at dawn tommorow once you give the word. My master is most pleased that things are going as planned."

Vaati was rather wary. Something was different about this girl. She wasn't quite as crooked, not quite as ugly, and, what's more, she seemed…younger.

"You are not the maiden I spoke with last," Vaati said, "Where is she now?"

"Forgive me my leige," the new maiden spoke, "My sister stays behind with my master for some…extra lessons. He sent me, his newest apprentice, to have the honor of announcing our readiness for the attack."

"I did not know that Hwandir had taken a new apprentice," Vaati said, observing the maiden with one eye as he did.

"Much has occurred in the time that you left us, my lord," the maiden said, "Please accept my master's apologies for not mentioning sooner."

"Fine," Vaati said, shrugging the thought off and waving her away, "You may go now. I shall see to it that your master, Hwandir, gets his reward. Do you need to be accompanied back?"

"The master gave strict orders that I am to remain here," the maiden said hastily, "I am to watch the attack from the walls and record it all so that he may have a chance to review it over and over in his mind at our success against these scum. Good evening, my lord…"

The maiden bowed and slowly walked over to the drawbridge. Vaati approached his horse, hopped on, and prepared themselves to leave.

"I smelled the maiden's scent as she past, my lord," one of the guards said, "She seemed to have the musk of fear around her, but from what I could recognize she is no way related to your other friend."

"Perhaps it is a title," Vaati said, "I once knew a person who I called a brother and he and I were of two distinct species. Pay no heed. Let's get this party started…"

With that, the three riders dashed off upon their steeds, heading south towards an entire horde awaiting the victorious plunder of the castle of Hyrule. Vaati didn't want to let his bodyguards know this, but in truth he couldn't tell the difference between the two maidens save for the obvious. His magical powers were drained from him this evening, but Vaati was sure that after a night's ride he would feel better…

Come then, the Hylians would find that Hell was more merciful than what Vaati was about to unleash.

* * *

Link awoke with a tremendous pain in his muscles. He didn't know what time it was, only that the sun burned in his eyes, and that it was sweltering hot. He was wet, though it was from sweat, the dampness of him in the river having long evaporated in this strange sun.

Link got up and rubbed his shoulders. He began to check his body, testing his different bones to make sure that nothing had been broken. He was relieved to discover that he was fine, and that only a few bruises and being partially waterlogged were the maximum of his injuries. He felt appreciated of this, seeing as the last time he had a similar event like this, such as falling through a hole, he had received a broken arm that almost got him killed when fighting against the Emperor Dodongo. The fight still reeled in his head, as well as the injuries he received in the battle.

Link got up and took a look at his surroundings. He was in a lifeless canyon, completely barren and made of rock. No dirt or loam or any sign of habital life seemed to make its presence known here. Nothing save for some moss on the bank, as well as some kind of unknown river weed that Link had never seen before, whose roots were deep enough that it wasn't swept away by the rapids and the tremendous waterfall below…

Link gulped at the sight of the giant waterfall. The waterfall in Zora's Domain was a tiny thing compared to this mighty giant. Even the waterfall of Zora River was a baby if ever brought together with this giant. Link couldn't even look down, much less hope of surviving such a fall…

Suddenly Link felt rather sick, and lucky that he was even alive.

As the boy in green began to turn green, he suddenly noticed something off into the distance. Covering a hand over his eyes, he gazed off into the distance so that he could see what it was. He was rather surprised and relieved to see that it was a bridge, which meant that it was a one-way ticket to civilization!

_Great_, Link thought, _At least now I can figure out where I am._

Link was about to reach down into his Kokiri's Bust Bag, when he suddenly realized that it was missing. A closer inspection and he realized that not only was his bag missing, but so was everything else. Save for his small knife in his boot he had virtually nothing to defend himself with…

_Now things are getting interesting_, Link thought.

With a sigh and knowing that he would be dead of heat stroke if he stayed in the sun for much longer, Link began to follow the narrow path that led to the bridge, hugging the cliff as he made his way there.

Link had been traversing the cliff path for about an hour when he finally found the bridge. The old thing was rather rickety, though it was very large and rather stable compared to most 100-year old constructs that Link had seen in the past.

Link quickly noticed a freshwater spring nearby. Heading into the large dip into the ground, Link quickly drank from the water, using his hand and, at times, even his hat instead of a beaker. He had managed to relinquish his thirst in the cool waters of the spring when he heard some stones fall into the water below. Instinctively, he reached for the knife in his boot, but he soon found out that he wasn't quick enough. In a flash, something hit him on the back of his head, knocking him unconcious and sending him sprawling headfirst into the water. He didn't even feel his body hit the ground as the world around him went black.

* * *

Aran had managed to come out of the water easily. He almost missed the ledge that was the only safe haven from the waterfall nearby. Quickly grabbing the rocks with his smooth skin, he did his best to climb out of the bank, scrabbling and clawing at the rocks with his hands and feet as he tried to get up.

Aran looked back at the river with a sigh. Zoras were never very good at rock climbing.

He shook himself, trying to cool himself down as a sudden change in temperature began to blast his scales. He suddenly began to see why. The sun was high overhead, without a cloud in the sky, blasting down upon his sensitive Zora skin as he tried to keep cool. Already he began to feel his blood boil under the Gerudo sky. If he didn't get back in the water, Aran would soon find out what it was like to be a cooked fish.

He shook the thought away as he clutched the sides of the rocks. He peered into the water for any sign of a safe haven against the thundering current, any bastion for a Zora who needed safety from the pounding rays of the sun. Aran could feel his head ache as his body began to overheat, his Zora instinct begging for him to dive back into the water, no matter how dangerous it might be.

Aran was about to give up hope when he saw it; a small cave in the water. The thing wasn't very big; in fact Aran would probably be barely able to fit inside. However, it was safe from the current, pointing against it to ensure that he wouldn't be sucked away like an old salmon into the rapids.

Quick as a flash, Aran dove. He barely managed to get into the cave before the current attempted to drag him off. The Zora began to tuck himself in inside the cave, opening his gill flaps wide to allow fresh water to pound through his lungs and fill his blood with fresh oxygen.

Aran closed his eyes, instinctively setting his internal clock so that he would be awake just an hour before twilight, so that he may have a chance to find Link before darkness fell upon the Gerudo River…

* * *

Link awoke to find that he was tied up. The sky had gotten rather dark, though a fire had sprung up not to far from where he was being held prisoner. Several figures were talking amongst themselves, eating roast bird and drinking from the spring nearby. One look at their skin and their clothing told Link exactly who they were…

Gerudos!

Link did his best to keep still when one of the Gerudos looked up at him. With a wicked smile, she walked away from the fire and towards the boy in green.

"Well, well, well," the Gerudo theif said, "Look who's finally awake, girls! Let's see what this little boy was doing so close to our camp, shall we?"

The other girls chuckled rather evilly. Link was hoisted up into the air by his shirt, unable to fight back or even call for help. The Gerudo looked deep into Link's eyes like dark amber jewels of death.

"Now," she said, "Should I kill you, or will you sing like a bird for me little boy?"

Link was afraid, but he wasn't going to show it. He gazed feircely into the Gerudo's eyes, letting his own blue eyes burn as brightly as hers. "Let me go," Link said unwavering, "I warn you…I'm not as helpless as I seem to be."

The Gerudo chuckled, whipping out a dagger from her thin clothing. She was about to bring the weapon up to Link's tied arm when she suddenly screamed, collapsing as lightning coursed through her body. Link got a jolt of it himself, and it was enough to make his vision blur once he was back on the ground.

From what Link could see, a shadowy blue figure had jumped amongst the Gerudos, kicking water into the fire and causing most of the place to go dark. Flashes of lightning shone throughout the area around the spring as Gerudos began to fall over, unconcious from the swift attack.

It was over in mere minutes. Darkness overtook the spring as something splashed in and out of the water. Link couldn't tell right away, but he felt a pair of wet hands untying his bonds, eventually setting Link free. Link stood up carefully, making sure that he didn't stumble and fall back down, and looked upon his rescuer.

"Don't…ever…jump off our waterfall again," Aran said in frustration.

Link was never more happy to see the Zora in all of his life. He felt like he wanted to hug the guy, though it would be a rather akward moment for them both. Link instead decided to do the adult thing and shake Aran's hand.

"One question," Link said, "What took you so long?"

"Couldn't come out until after dark," Aran said, "Zoras dry up easily when in contact with sunlight, and the Gerudo Desert has enough sunlight to bake us like that feast you made earlier today."

"Well," Link said after some reflecting silence, "Let's get out of here. I'm sure that we can find a way back to Zora's Domain from here?"

"That might be kind of difficult, especially with you," Aran said, "You see, in order to get back, we'll have to-"

Before Aran could finish, a pair of hands came up behind them both and grabbed their ears. The Gerudo that had a hold of Link earlier had managed to get up a lot faster than her comrades, and she was very, very angry.

"Now," she hissed, "this is an interesting turn of events. A Hylian boy, lost and pretending to be brave, and a Zora fish boy too far from his wet home. You'd better be praying for mercy, because I'll gut you both and hang you for the crows for this!"

Link decided that he had enough. With a quick twist of his body, his foot was up and his knife was out and ready for use faster than one can say "I'm in trouble!" The blade cut the Gerudo's wrist easily, releasing her grip on both Link and Aran as she screamed in pain and grabbed the bleeding cut. She growled at the two of them as they ran for their lives out of the spring, climbing with their hands and feet half the way up.

Link had made it to the top when he heard Aran yell. He looked down at the Zora, and saw to his horror that the Zora had a hold of the ledge with only one hand, while his foot was being dragged by the Gerudo.

"Help me!" The Zora yelled.

Link was given quite a challenge. Part of him wanted to run off, seeing as the other Gerudos were starting to wake up. Elsewhere, more of them were stirring and starting to take action to help their fallen comrades. The other part of Link told him to help his friend, as his friend helped him…

Only one side managed to win.

Link grabbed Aran and pulled with all his might, pulling him up as best as he could. As he got Aran up onto the ledge, he kicked at the Gerudo's face as she tried to climb up, her hand still gripping tightly on Aran's ankle. With a shreik, she fell flat on her back, a dusty footprint from Link's sandal imprinted on her face.

"Let's get out of here," Link said, picking the Zora up and running over to the bridge. The two of them managed to get over to the side of the cliff when they saw something that made their hearts sink…

The bridge had been cut off.

Someone had managed to place dozens of large boulders in front of the bridge's entrance, as if to keep anybody from reaching the other side. The boulders also had several sharpened stakes between them, pointing on either side to keep opposing forces from entering the opposite side…

Their one escape route was blocked. Link and Aran looked back towards the direction of the spring. The Gerudos had managed to climb up the steep banks and were heading into their direction, swords raised. Other Gerudos on the other side had set up a log bridge to cross the distance over the spring to get to the two culprits who stumbled upon their camp.

Link knew that there was no hope in this case. Facing hordes of angry Gerudos, backed against an open ravine deeper than either of them could tell, was a rather hope-crushing experience.

Suddenly an idea came to Link. Memories of Oran and the waterfall in Zora's Domain flooded back to Link in a flash.

"Today seems like a good day to die," Aran said, raising the strange rod in a war-like fashion at the oncoming Gerudo.

"Maybe not," Link said. He turned to the now confused Zora and said, "Aran…don't take this the wrong way, buddy."

Link pushed Aran hard, sending him sprawling off the edge of the cliff and falling towards the river below. The Zora boy screamed as he fell, though his echoes continued long after he was out of sight.

The Gerudos were rather taken aback at what Link had just done, and had slowed their charge. Link knew that their actions left him with only a small window of opportunity that he had to grasp right then and there…

_Conquer your fear_, Oran's voice seemed to whisper in his mind.

Link turned around and looked down at the abyss below. The river ran wildly in the canyon; a thin strip of blue against the brownish-black of the stone in the dark. The way down was very long; long enough to make even Link cringe in fear.

Something stirred in his mind…a voice he had heard before, but never at a time like this.

_Link, jump! Jump NOW!_

With a single deep breath, Link pushed off.

* * *

The Gerudos stared down at the boy who had seemingly commited suicide by jumping into the river below. The grace of the dive was rather spectacular, though the boy's overall actions were the real reason that kept the Gerudos staring down into the ravine. Barely even a splash could be seen below to signify the boy's landing…if he ever made it at all, that is.

The Gerudos returned to their camp as quickly as possible. Fear of what lay beyond back in their former desert home kept them from staying too long near the sides of the ravine. The single guard who was wounded had been given a tight bandage, though her pride seemed to be more in pain than her cut. It wasn't even deep. The boy was either very scared or very smart not to cut too far into the woman's wrist; otherwise she might die of blood loss. Questions filled the minds of the Gerudo warriors, though none moreso as to what the boy was doing there in the first place.

A Gerudo came up to the large tent in the center of the camp. She bowed low and kneeled in front of a wooden chair, specifically to who was sitting upon it.

"King Gandar," the Gerudo said, "I wish to make my report."

Gandar was rather annoyed, though his face obviously showed more than annoyance. A bandage covered his forehead where he had received a brutal head-wound. His arms held bandages from seveal sword-cuts, and the imprint of teeth upon his shoulder was clearly visible beneath his shredded cloak. Gandar looked upon the Gerudo more out of annoyance of his own injuries than of the woman before him.

"Speak, and make haste," Gandar whispered, "I have urgent business with my captains."

"My lord," the Gerudo began, "we had managed to capture a boy who was wandering on the ravine side of our camp. He had managed to go unconcious, and we were about to interrogate him about his doings when he awoke after twilight."

"Interrogating a small boy?" Gandar asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Not so much necessary as it was futile," the guard said, "The boy had an accomplice unknown to us at the time; a Zora, young male by the looks of it. The fish-boy had skills in magic, for he took out all our guards watching the boy. They both managed to somehow escape our forces…sir."

"A Zora?" Gandar asked, "I didn't know they came this far up-river. Where are they now, warrior? I trust that if you didn't kill them you had captured them again. There's no way I know of away from our camp save for the bridge."

"They…jumped, sir."

Gandar was rather speechless, which was surprising for a Gerudo King. Why would they jump? Surely they knew that there was no way to survive such an attempt…

"Get some rest, soldier," Gandar said with a sigh, "The Gerudo race had received a terrible defeat. It is time we licked our war wounds and found some means of finding a way out of this mess. For the time being, I want all of my warriors well rested and ready to march in the morning. We shall try and seek aid elsewhere in Hyrule."

The Gerudo bowed and left the tent. As she opened the tent flap, the king noted that it was starting to rain outside. Water poured from the heavens as if it would never stop, drenching those outside and splattering the roofs of the tents.

Of all the times in the world to rain, Gandar said to himself.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh boy...Something stirs in the kingdom of Hyrule. Gandar and his Gerudo have _evacuated_ from the Gerudo Desert, and Link and Aran have plunged to what looks like their doom. Will they survive the perils to come, or is what Gandar suspects really true? Above all...why is it raining?

Gandar's appearance in this chapter will be explained later on, though clues about what happened occur in his last appearance when the Shaman began to stir his revenge in the sand...

Link and Aran have performed one of my most favorite parts of Ocarina of Time's gameplay; diving from the ravine in Gerudo Desert. I loved doing that while playing the game, and so I couldn't help but use that as a means to write that part out as I was writing this chapter. Hope you liked everything so far, especially about the way I made the ravine deeper than it was in Ocarina of Time (reflecting 100 years of water erosion). If you think that's cool, just wait until the next chapter...

And now for an explaination about my lack of normal posting. Yesterday I'll admit that I slacked off a bit on writing, and the day before I posted Chapter 12, Part 1 a little earlier than I was ready for. My excuse was that I was bored and I had been slacking off by playing on AQ Worlds (an Artix Entertainment MMORPG) for quite some time...though right now I'll admit I'm not going to do that again for a while...If I get on any MMORPGs in the future, it will be World of Warcraft. Who wants to play on an MMORPG without real dungeons anyway?

Well, now that you know that little bit of my life, I'll go ahead and take an opportunity to close this chapter. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	43. Chapter 12, Part 3: Too Far Upstream

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 12, part 3: Too Far Upstream

* * *

Vaati walked between the shabby tents of the camp of the brigands. The tents were made of animal hide, torn pieces of stolen fabric, and other bits and pieces of the things that the brigands had stolen throughout the years. Women and children in rags huddled together in the gloom of the rainy evening. Men in similar rags with animal hide leather arm wrestled and dueled each other to pass the time away. Vaati scowled at every one of them as he and his two bodyguards moved towards the giant tent in the center of the camp.

The entrance of the tent was guarded by two very powerful men in bear-skin armor, weilding large axes. They stood aside as Vaati stepped up to the tent, and he and his two bodyguards entered inside the giant yurt.

The tent was rather large, wielding several luxuries one would not expect to find in such a place. Jewelry and skulls of animals hung from strings around in the roof, and several walls were shabbily constructed using sharpened stakes and pecies of animal hide. Sitting upon a makeshift throne was Hwandir, the shaman leader of the brigand tribe, wielding a staff topped with a horse's skull. The old man had a very scraggly beard, and was covered from head to toe in a robe made of animal hair.

"It is good to see you again, Hwandir," Vaati lied, bowing slightly to the shaman ruler.

"You have the dagger, then?" Hwandir asked, his hands rubbing up and down the length of his staff eagerly.

"Of course," Vaati replied. The Wind Mage rustled through a pouch on his hip and pulled out the dagger, complete with its jeweled sheath. He handed the thing over to the shaman, who was eyeing the dagger eagerly with his mishapen eyes. The shaman unsheathed the dagger and fondled it eagerly as if it were a child's toy. Vaati was almost sure that the man was going to lick the blade…

"The men await your orders," Hwandir stated, "They are yours to command. Give my regards to the king."

"You do not travel with your men?" Vaati asked, mostly to engage conversation than out of concern.

"A shaman has his duties," Hwandir stated, "Besides…someone has to take care of the women while the men are away…I need to find a new apprentice after all."

"A new apprentice?" Vaati asked, "Surely the two that you have are enough."

Hwandir cocked an eyebrow. "I never had two. I just had the one, and she has yet to return. It does not matter. The child bored me, and I always prefer fresh meat anyway."

Vaati resisted thinking of what the sick shaman meant. Still, the thought wandered into his mind. Why would someone else give him this message anyway, stating that she was an apprentice for Hwandir's focres?

Vaati shrugged it off. _It does not matter_, he thought, _As soon as I take the castle, nothing in the world will matter anymore._

Vaati said his goodbyes to the shaman and, taking his bodyguards, he made his way outside of the camp where a small army of bloodthirsty hillmen awaited his command…

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He awoke with the morning sun starting to shine over the mountains in the east. He wasn't sure exactly where he was; only that, once again, he was alive.

"Wake up! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Link turned around to see Aran staring at him. The Zora looked like he had recently been in the water, though that was probably obvious. Aran was pulling a net made of riverweed with several big fat fish in it. He pulled one of these fish, a river bass, and took a big bite out of it before shaking Link again.

"Come on," Aran said, "Don't you want to have breakfast?"

"My flintbox was with my Kokiri's Bust Bag," Link said, "I must have lost it back at the river. I can't cook any fish."

Before Link could sulk, Aran pulled the Bust Bag off of the small belt on his back and tossed it towards the boy. Link was surprised that the Zora even had the bag, and was glad that it was in his possesion again.

"That was rather surprising that you tossed me off of the cliff," Aran said, "How'd you know that we'd live that jump?"

"I didn't," Link said, "It was either try and escape or deal with a horde of angry Gerudos. Believe me, they aren't nice when they get angry."

Aran just stared at Link with wide eyes. After that moment had ended, Link got his flintbox out of his bag and began to set a fire up, preparing to roast the fish all the while. When both Zora and Hylian had their fill, Link decided to take a look around.

They were at a lake. Not just any lake, but a gigantic lake. If there was ever a sea in Hyrule, Link felt that this would be the next best thing. The Lake's tremendous size encompassed a large part of the landscape. The lake's entire surface was calm and seemed almost like glass, with trees surrounding it on all sides. Link could barely look across and see the trees that encompassed the shores of the lake to the far south. A single island stood in the exact center of the mighty lake, though it wasn't the only object inside of the mighty lake. Buildings and ruins seemed to sit on the lake bottom near the shore. A single bridge floated upon the lake's surface and was all that one could use to walk to the island in the center of the lake.

"Where are we?" Link asked.

"This is Lake Hylia," Aran said, "Long ago the Zoras made this place their home, but were driven out by drought and wars. The lake has grown huge in the last several years, mostly by flooding and the fact that most of the rivers have been full throughout the years. Hylians once congregated here with Zoras, but due to the rise in the lake's shores there haven't been much in the way of visitors here. This is the place where we Zoras harvest most of our fish…though it's been rather quiet recently."

Link gazed across the lake's surface. The lake did seem rather forboding to those who couldn't' swim. The lake's shores weren't even that large. At one point in time, Link could tell that the lake wasn't even half this size. The lake should have been abundant, though the glassy surface didn't betray a ripple of life inside its depths.

"Why don't you go swimming?" Aran asked, tossing the charred bones of a fish aside, "I'm sure that you'd love to see what lies in the waters done there."

"I don't know," Link said, "Unlike you, I can't breath underwater. I can't even open my eyes in it without them hurting."

Aran shook his head dissapointedly. He suddenly got an idea. Taking his rod, he began taking a sharp corner and cutting a piece of his skin. Bluish-red blood trickled slowly as Aran cut a small piece of his skin from his arm. When he was done, he wiped up the blood with a piece of grass, and, after waving his rod, he handed the skin to Link.

Link almost felt disgusted. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Zora scales can harness magical properties," Aran said, "For about seven feet underwater you should be able to breath it, allowing you to access uncharted places without worrying about losing air. It is a great honor for one who isn't Zora to receive one. Consider this a form of acceptance into our society."

Link really didn't know what to say. He took a look at the strange scale, which seemed to dry up and harden in his hand. It formed itself into a diamond shape, and seemed to glow with a strange aura.

"How does it work?" Link asked.

"Just hold it onto your body," Aran said, "It'll do the rest. Trust me."

Link did as he was told. He placed the scale on his arm, and felt it stick to it like magic. He could pull it off, though when he tried rubbing it on something else it wouldn't come off. He smiled at his new advantage in the water, and quickly headed over into the cold lake.

Link dove in and tried to hold his breath, though he found that he couldn't. Judging on what Aran had said, he tried breathing in the water, and found that he could. He opened his eyes and saw that he could see perfectly in the water without them feeling any pain. His scale seemed to glow as the magic taking place was fulfilling itself easily.

Link saw Aran swim up beside him. The Zora waved once and pointed downwards. Link could see the lake bottom, and also could see all of the fish, shrimps, and other creatures that lived in this strange, new world. Several of them were lurking in the waters near the old cabin. From what Link could tell, the cabin had been abandoned long before the waves of the lake had buried it beneath the waters.

It was there that Link managed to spot something shine in the water…

It was on the floor of the lake next to the door of the undersea cabin. It glimmered in the morning light, shining like a piece of beautiful glass deep beneath the waves. It wasn't too far down, and there seemed to be something inside of it…

Link dove as fast as he could. He felt that he needed to get this object, and that having it would mean the life or death of someone else. He thought that it was kind of silly to think that, but he didn't care, as long as he managed to grab the object and fast!

He barely managed to grab the strange object when something very large grabbed him. Link looked at his arm to find that a very big tentacle, which was attached to a very dangerous-looking creature that seemed like it was from another world, had grabbed onto his arm and was holding tight. Link couldn't get away as the creature began to pull Link closer and entangle more of its giant tentacles around Link's arms and legs. As it pulled Link closer, Link could see that the monster had a tremendous maw in the shape of a circle, and within that maw was a tremendous and hooked beak. The beak opened and closed menacingly as the creature began to pull Link closer and closer into the range of its gaping mouth.

Suddenly, Link felt a surge of electricity begin to boil the water as Aran swam up and attacked the monster. The creature let go of Link and began to flail wildly about. Aran shot it once more with his rod, and the creature floated in the water, as stiff as a board, completely stunned by the electricity surging through its boneless body.

Link felt Aran drag him back to the surface. They both came up out of the water, Link gasping for breath. Aran crouched low so that he could look Link in the face as Link gasped for breath on his hands and knees.

"What were you thinking???" Aran asked, "That Octorock could have killed you! Don't you know better than to swim near holes that could have predators in them???"

Link ignored Aran's chidings. He was more interested in the crystal bottle in his hand, and the strange paper inside of it…

* * *

_Help! I am Princess Ruta of the Zora race. I am in dire need of assistance! I have an emergency that involves the safety of my people and our sacred diety, Lord Jabu-Jabu. I am within him as I write this even now, and I request aid immediately. Any Zora worthy of such will receive great reward for aiding me._

_P.S. Under Royal Oath, as soon as you read this message, you are not to tell any of this to my father, the King of the Zoras._

_-__Princess Ruta_

* * *

Link and Aran both stared long and hard at the paper before them both. Link had managed to get it out of the bottle and opened it up for them both to look at. As soon as Link read that Princess Ruta had written the message, the words shook him to the core…

How can someone be _inside_ of a fish god???

Aran seemed to be more troubled about the situation than where Ruta was. Link was also puzzled about this too…

"We have to do something," Aran said, setting the letter down on the ground, "We can't let Princess Ruta down. It's our only chance of rescuing her and saving Lord Jabu-Jabu."

"How???" Link asked, "You read the message. She's inside of that thing for Din's sake! How is it possible she's even alive? What if it's a fake message?"

"It's written in her hand," Aran said, crossing his arms stubbornly, "Besides, she's been inside his majesty for years. She took me in him once, though I wasn't very happy about it. I got in trouble afterwards, though nobody ever found out where we both were. It's her way of running away."

Link was rather speechless. His hands fumbled the letter. How could one enter inside such a creature and _survive_? That was impossible, and yet Aran claimed that Ruta had been inside Lord Jabu-Jabu several times, and that even _he_ had been in there once. Link just couldn't get it. Either Lord Jabu-Jabu was some kind of fictional statue or he was being played games with by a fish-boy!

_Then again_, Link thought, _my ancestor was in there once_.

Link felt resolved. Once again, for almost no reason, he felt that what he was about to face was the right thing to do. He chose that he would help Aran and the Zora race save Princess Ruta, save Jabu-Jabu, and face whatever evil that the Seven Sorcerers had created to cause strife to this race.

_Besides_, Link thought, _Ruta has the final Spiritual Stone. All I need is that and I can be home free!_

"I'll do it," Link said.

"Do what?" Aran asked surprisingly, "I thought you were against this."

"Sometimes one must learn to do what's right," Link said, "for better or worse. It's a thing that my ancestor left in me I guess."

Aran smiled. He held out his hand in friendship for the boy in green. Link took Aran's hand and shook it hard. The two boys then began devising a plan of action to get into Lord Jabu-Jabu and save Princess Ruta…

* * *

Beyond, in the forest, glowing green and red eyes watched the two tasty morsels by the lake. Their predatory instincts told them to eat first, ask questions later. However, their orders were clear; if they were to leave, they would be killed on sight, and their were given strict orders to stay in the darkness of the trees.

The one called Dreadslash barked an order, and the owners of the evil-looking eyes backed away, hungrily returning to the forest where their only meal would be the insects and rodents hiding in the undergrowth of Lake Hylia's forest domain…

* * *

Vaati's forces looked out upon the gates of Hyrule Castle Town. The walls were empty. The gates were closed, as expected, and nothing stirred within its reaches. On the other side lay a treasure trove of plunder for the warriors of the brigand tribe, all awaiting the destruction of those who dared to defeat their horde so long ago.

Vaati's plunder lay beyond as well; a lass whose beauty would be his alone to claim in this world…

Vaati's amethyst eyes gleamed as he gazed towards his troops. The men looked eager for battle. Even an Alliphant would be wise to stay out of their way, for the blood in their eyes ensured that they would make mincemeat out of whoever dared try to stop them from their success.

"TRIBE OF THE ROK'THAR!" Vaati shouted, "You have come from a long line of brigands, theives, pirates of the land! Every last one of you would slay your own mothers for a crust of bread, and slit the throat of your children for a haypenny. This was not always so! Long ago, you were a proud tribe of hillmen; tamers of the land, smiled upon by mother nature, though looked down upon by Hylians. They took your lands, driving you to the wastes, were you were forced to scratch a living off of rocks and build homes of gnarled trees and dogs' hides! Your kind tried to take back the lands that they stole from you, but they sent a warrior of destiny to destroy you, and he stole the object you revered and held dear. Now, I have granted you a chance for revenge! Take back this land that they stole from you…take back what is rightfully yours! This day shall be a red day: A day when the stones of Hyrule Castle shall be stained forever red by the pigs who created it! Enter the castle, and leave none alive! TO WAR!!!"

The brigands cheered a bloody war cry at Vaati's words. With haste, the lot of them ran forth from the fields and rushed to the walls, eager to get on the other side and lay waste to all that they see.

Vaati smiled. The race of men were well easy enough to control. They were barbaric, but Vaati admired their ways. So much like the Hylians once were, and the races before them…

_A past that I shall crush into the dust with my heel_, Vaati thought.

He laughed a hideous and arrogant laugh that rang through the raining skies of Hyrule Castle Town, as the age of the Sorcerers was about to begin…

* * *

Link and Aran had come up with several plans of action, though they had no real way of accomplishing any of those plans. Storming Lord Jabu-Jabu and asking him to burp up Ruta was a definite no; giving him a cart-load of herbs that act as a laxitive was a definite no; and dissecting him so that they could get the princess out was an absolutely not. This led to only one option-one that Link had no idea and no means of accomplishing it safely; getting inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"We can't tell the adults," Aran said, looking at the patch of ground where they had drawn a plan of action, "Ruta wouldn't want them involved unless it was someone she could trust. Save for her father there is no real adult that Ruta trusts, and I'm the only commoner Zora alive that has that honor. Besides, she had stated that we were under oath not to tell her father what we were doing."

"Are you actually going to follow that?" Link asked, "This goes beyond her judgement, right? What she's asking is something that we can't give her…right?"

"Not…exactly," Aran said, "Ruta has managed to gain a lot of power. Except for the King and most of the high court, her word is considered law. Anybody, even an outsider like you, might be subject to her orders. It is never wise to cross her, because she gets you back in the end."

Link couldn't believe this. Either this princess was an adult herself, or she was quite the bossy lady. Either way, it would mean trouble.

"Well," Link said, "The way this plan is going to work, we're going to have to get some kind of help," Link said, "You may have your Lightning Rod, and some sort of influence with your status, but I don't even have all of my equipment. Without my sword and shield, I'm never going to be able to fight anybody off, much less be considered much of a threat."

"That's where I come in," Aran said, "I should have told you this sooner. I'm the one who took your stuff. I assumed that you would use it against us, and although the guards would have given it back, I wanted to see if I could trust you first and deem you worthy of being trusted. Not even Hyxan knew of this, though now…I can see that you are worthy."

Link was rather angry that Aran had done such a thing, but his frustration was melted at the fact that Aran was acting as a safety precaution rather than persecution or hatred. "Thanks, Aran," Link said, "I'm glad that you told me. Now that we have that straigtened out, the problem is how we are going to come up with a plan to get the king out of the way so I can get inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's fountain."

"That one's easy," Aran said, "I tell them that we found Ruta. Hopefully that works. I'll see if I can meet up with you and get inside Lord Jabu-Jabu later. Worse comes to worse I can show off the letter and use that as collateral for getting inside. Although Ruta told us not to, it's technically our one-way ticket item for getting inside."

Link nodded his agreement. The only other pawn in this plan was Darin. If they played things right and managed to get Darin to come along then there wouldn't be anything to worry about.

_I'm going to get killed doing this_, Link thought.

"Alright," Link said, "Now that the plan is settled, how do we get back to Zora's Domain? Last I checked the Gerudo Desert was on the far western side of the land, and if we managed to get to the southern edge that quickly, I'd say that leaves a very fair bit of walking to do, don't you think?"

"Nope," Aran said, "Remember how I mentioned earlier that we managed to get to the Gerudo River so fast by means of a portal? Well, the same goes here. One of the first drains ever made in Zora's Domain goes straight to Lake Hylia. However, the drain is several feet underwater. My Zora's Scale won't work after you reach seven feet.

"I can hold my breath for that long I think," Link said, "As long as we manage to get there, it's alright by me. Let's get going then!"

Link quickly checked his stuff to make sure that everything was there. When he was finished, he and Aran got up and wiped off their plans from the sand of the bank. The two quickly raced over to the water's edge. With a couple of splashes, Link and Aran were into the water once again and heading in the direction of the island.

Link's immediate instinct was to hold his breath, though while he had the Zora Scale Link knew that he could breath this time. The two of them swam for a little while before Aran pointed to their landmark; four pairs of pillars standing on a corner-platform on the dropoff point of the lake.

Aran and Link went into the water for a short ways, then Aran told Link to stop. Link did so, and noticed that he was having a little trouble breathing. He realized that this must be the halfway mark, and that the Zora Scale's magic wouldn't last past this point. The scale's glow was starting to wane as Link treaded water for a little while over the spot where they were to dive.

Aran swam up and grabbed Link's arm. Link nodded his readiness, took a deep breath, then swam as fast as he could in the water. Aran dragged Link by his arm, swimming as mightily as a Zora could, taking Link towards the drain where they both were to enter.

Link felt his lungs burn like red-hot irons were being pressed against them. His body screamed for air, though Link's determination kept him going, and he felt for sure that they would make it in time…

Link and Aran barely managed to get into the drain and past the portal before Link's mind began to cloud in darkness…

* * *

Vaati was in a good mood. Everything was going perfectly…

It took a while for the Rok'Thar tribe to stop screaming and start climbing over the walls to open the gate for the greater horde. The group of them poured in like crazy, and they all started to loot the town. Every last one of the bloodthirsty men were looking for some kind of prize to take back with them; whether that was gold or women Vaati didn't care.

As he entered the gates of the city, one of the lieutenants came forward, saluting Vaati with his axe. "My lord," the lieutenant said, "The town has been emptied. There is no sign of townsfolk anywhere. We have searched the houses from top to bottom, but there aren't even tracks to follow to indicate where they had gone, sir."

"Tell me," Vaati hissed, "Did you come here to loot and ravage townsfolk or did you come here to attack a castle?"

"Well," the Lieutenant mumbled, "…I…um…"

Vaati aimed a well-placed slap to the man's cheek. The Lieutenant was knocked flying, and managed to land himself in a barrel of mead. The other officers managed to suppress a snigger before getting back into formation.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Vaati said, "As long as you are under MY command, you are to get your jobs done first, and ask questions later." He indicated to the lieutenants and pointed out their hapless comrade, "When he gets out of there, give him some wine to revive him."

A roar of laughter ensured, followed by barking orders from the officers attempting to get their men back in formation. One of the other officers helped the lieutenant out of the mead barrel before getting on their way.

Vaati sneered. It was a pity he wasn't feeling to right; otherwise he'd give them all a real example of how dangerous he could be.

Vaati led the way as the army of brigands marched on the path to the castle, ready to lay waste all in their path upon a moment's notice.

* * *

"Link! Wake up! For crying out loud; do all Hylians pass out when underwater???"

Link awoke with a start as Aran kept pushing him back and forth, trying to get the boy in green to wake up. Link shook his head to keep it from spinning, his eyes shining as he saw stars flash in the gloom of what he assumed was Zora's Domain. He immediately saw though that they weren't stars, but the glowfish from his room. A similar glow was floating around by his face, buzzing as it moved up and down in anxiousness.

"LINK! You monster, wake up! That's the last time I lose track of you, you little pest!"

"Nice to see you too, Darin," Link muttered.

Aran helped Link up. Link could see that the three of them were in Link's guest room, though why that happened Link couldn't tell. He could tell, however, that he was still wet, so they hadn't been there for too long.

"What exactly happened?" Link asked.

"When you passed out," Aran began, "I had realized that the plan wasn't going to work exactly like we had thought, so I did my best to stay in hiding and bring you back to your room. After I made sure you were alright, I went to fetch Darin, and that's pretty much it."

"Did you tell him about our plan?" Link asked as he stood up.

"Of course he did!" Darin said, buzzing back in front of Link's face, "And don't you dare think I'm done with you yet! As your guardian fairy, I demand justice! To think that you both would leave me and get yourselves almost killed twice and come up with a suicidal plan like this! I've heard of the phrase 'third time's the charm,' but if you wanted to die all you need is to get me in your reach, not do something as crazy as this!!!"

Darin panted for a second or two to catch his breath. Link waited a while before talking again.

"You finished?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Darin said, "I'm good. I should take anger management therapy more often."

"Well, don't take a rest just yet," Link said, "Let's get this party started."

Aran nodded his approval. "You remember where to get to Hyxan's room from here, right?"

Link nodded.

"Then all we need left is the distraction…" Aran said, smiling mischeviously…

* * *

The doors to Hyrule Castle blasted open as Vaati placed a well-aimed kick upon the door, shattering its lock as he did. The brigands whooped and roared as they started pillaging the castle, destroying, stealing, and ravaging all that they saw. Vaati was confused at this particular point in time, and for good reason…

_Where is everyone?_ Vaati thought, _They must be at the banquet hall, as drunk as a bunch of damn Gorons at a brewfest._

Vaati strolled the halls and began making his way there. All around him the sounds of pillaging could be heard. Many of the men were parading around, tearing dresses and making a mess of the place. Vaati scowled his disgust at their plundering tactics. They were no better than a bunch of pirates.

Vaati was about to throw away all of his troubles as he opened the door into the banquet hall. However, instead of a smile on his face, all that could be seen was a face of shock…

The room was empty! Save for the beer and whiskey kegs, still unopened and piled about all over the room, nobody was about. Vaati couldn't believe his eyes as he looked into the empty halls, which were slowly being filled up by the pillaging mauraders.

Vaati turned to one of his lieutenants. "Nobody touches the beer or the whiskey," Vaati hissed, "It's been drugged. There's been a change in plans."

"Yes, my lord," the Lieutenant said.

The hillmen watched Vaati storm out of the banquet hall and on his way up the castle stairs. As the brigands began feasting upon the food, Vaati made his way up, eyes gleaming madly, towards the room belonging to the one person who could have foiled his plans…

_That lass is going to PAY for this!_ Vaati thought.

* * *

Link and Darin hid behind a corner of the cave as they awaited Aran's signal for the start of the distraction. Link tapped his unsheathed knife blade impatiently upon the stone, praying to Farore that they would make it out of this alive.

Link heard a shout from the waters below. That was his cue. Right away he evacuated his spot and made his way up the stairs and towards the hall of the Court Officials, where the rooms of the Zora King's High Court were located. Darin flew as close as possible as the two of them made their way up the stairs and into the hallway, making sure that they weren't seen by anyone whatsoever.

Link finally managed to get inside of Hyxan's room as Zoras everywhere started crowding towards the pool in Zora's Domain. Link began to look around in the rather small room that served as the quarters for both Aran and his master.

Unlike the other rooms, this one didn't have a pool as an entrance. Instead, a large moat of water encircled several rocks that served as the floor of the room. Doors led to different sections of the room, each one having a pool of water leading to the room. Link guessed that all of the water was connected to each other to create half a room that was in water and half a room that was out of water, one that would keep any Zora comfortable as long as they were within their natural environment.

Link turned to the first door on the left. Upon reaching the stone door, he gently pushed it aside, allowing the magic in place to move the stone neatly away from the hole in the room. A pool of water gleamed up at him from this place, seeming to beg to allow Link to explore its depths.

"Stay here," Link said, "I'm going in."

"You'll drown if you stay in for too long!" Darin shouted, getting in front of Link before he could dive.

"Relax," Link said, "I've got a Zora Scale on. I'll be able to breath underwater as long as I have to."

Link gently moved Darin aside and jumped into the water. Darin hovered about anxiously, waiting for some kind of sign that would signal Link's death. However, to his surprise, bubbles of air kept floating up to the surface, proving that Link was correct and was, in fact, breathing underwater.

After a few minutes, Link surfaced, taking a small bundle up from the water with him. After shaking off the dampness of the water, Link opened the sack and grabbed his weapons. He was glad to once more have his Deku Shield, his Bomb Bag, and his Slingshot, and he was especially happy to have the Kokiri Sword once more. He unsheathed the blade and gently wiped a hand across the flat of the weapon, and he could almost swear that the blade sung for blood once more.

"Hurry up!" Darin said, hovering up and down anxiously in the air, "We don't have time for this! Let's get going before Aran's distraction ends and causes trouble!"

Link nodded his approval. Quickly equipping his stuff, he sheathed the Kokiri Sword and left the room, making sure that everything was where it properly was before heading up the stairs towards the throne room.

He had managed to get up the stairs with only a few stumbles when he noticed something wrong. The throne room was quiet, though the quiet was unsettling. Link took note of the small flight of stairs leading up to King Zora's throne and to the brass and gold gate leading to Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. Link quickly headed up the stairs without a backward glance, preparing himself for the battle ahead…

He didn't notice the shadow in the waterfall of the king's throne.

Link's instinct guided him just in time. In a flash, his sword was out and blocked the onrushing spear of the guard standing watch over the gate. Link was surprised that it was Oran, who was looking rather angrily at the boy in green.

"Dissapear for a while and then expect access to his majesty?" Oran said, "I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere near our fish-god; not so long as I am still standing!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Oran," Link said, doing his best to keep the powerful Zora guard from overpowering him, "This is a matter of life and death. If you don't let me go now, the princess's life will be at stake."

"The way I see things, so will Lord Jabu-Jabu's life," Oran said, "If you go in there and desecrate his sacred pool, he may be further hurt and might die from your presence. Descendant of the Hero of Time or not, I will not let that happen!"

"FARORE'S GUST!"

Oran was knocked backwards as Darin used his signature move on the Zora. Link quickly did a spin-attack to propell himself over Oran's unconcious body, allowing his magic to bring him aloft and send him right in front of the gate. With a clang, he cut the lock that kept the gate in place, and ran down the dark, wet hall and into Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain…

* * *

Vaati reached the hallway where Princess Zelda's chambers were located. With anger in his heart and a thirst for blood, Vaati marched to her room with an air of danger about him. Below, the sounds of plunder had strangely quieted down, and Vaati could hear his men marching in formation.

_Good_, Vaati thought, _They're listening to orders for once_.

Vaati walked up to Zelda's door and kicked it open, breaking the latch as he did so. He walked inside the room to see Zelda sitting upon her bed, staring out of the window into her garden as it rained. She turned to face the Wind Mage, her face covered in a smile of victory.

"Why, Prince Vaati," Zelda said, "What a pleasant surprise. I am glad you have returned. Did your business go well as expected?"

"Don't play coy with me, princess," Vaati said, walking up to the girl and drawing a saber from beneath his cape, "You know very well what became of my business. I just come to ask one question: How?"

"It wasn't that hard," Zelda said, "When one has a Gerudo Bodyguard on her side and the loyalty of a dozen of her father's finest captains, coming up with a plan of action wasn't too difficult."

From the ledge above, the maiden from the walls hopped down. Pulling off her greasy cloak, she revealed herself to be none other than the Gerudo bodyguard. She stared menacingly at Vaati, her huge Gerudo scimtar drawn and ready for action.

"Glad to see you again, your highness," Naru hissed dangerously, "Why don't you put down your saber before someone gets hurt…namely you."

Vaati was about to chuckle when he felt several sharp points on his back, shoulders, and legs. He gazed about to see several Hylian knights armed with swords and spears, making sure that Vaati would be given no quarter should he try anything.

"You know," Vaati said, "Why does one need a sword when there are other ways of fighting?"

Vaati dropped his saber, and raised his hands, waving his fingertips synchronisingly to some beat in his mind. He did that for several seconds before the color in his cheeks began to drain and his arms dropped to his sides.

"What the Hell is happening?!?" Vaati shouted, looking down at his hands as if they betrayed him.

"We surely do hope you like Hylian cooking," one of the knights said as he poked Vaati's back, "It was the princess's idea. All she needed was a simple anti-magic potion in your food and you would be as helpless as a newborn babe. You have to hand it to the girl; she's becoming more and more like her ancestor every day."

Vaati knelt down in defeat, looking up at Zelda and Naru in absolute rage. "You had better watch yourself," Vaati said, "I still have an army of brigands downstairs. They'll be after you all in a matter of minutes!"

"Already figured out that problem," Naru said, "Your potion's sleeping powers could be enhanced to affect the air as well. All your army needed to do was get inside that banquet hall and after five minutes every last one of them would be sleeping sweet dreams, courtesy of Zelda. You owe your success, and defeat, all to her."

Vaati felt his hands being dragged towards his back. The clink of heavy chains on his wrists guaranteed that his fate was sealed.

"Do not worry, Prince Vaati," Zelda said, gracefully walking up to the Wind Mage, "I'm sure that prison will match your exact level of requirements. Be lucky, because I was hoping that father would sentence you to the gallows. By the way, never…ever…try to kiss me again."

Vaati glanced up and smiled arrogantly. "What can I say, sweety?" he hissed, "I'm a ladies man at heart. To think that I was actually falling for a girl like you. I'll tell you this much; it isn't over. Your fate will be sealed, and I'll be the one to look down upon you and claim you as my own, or kill you trying!"

Vaati felt a sword butt strike the back of his head. He saw stars for a second before glancing up at the culprit; a knight wearing a helmet with a red stripe across the front.

"That's enough!" the Knight said, "NEVER speak to our princess like that again! Let's take him away, men. Once this is done, we'll have to figure out how to deal with those b*stards downstairs!"

Vaati was brought up to his feet. He glanced over at the guard and quickly said, "When the time comes, I'll make your death long…and slow…"

"The only thing long and slow will be your sentence!" the guard said, "Get that scum out of here!"

Vaati was guided down the stairs and towards the dungeon, where his sentence to life in the deepest, darkest cell in the castle would soon begin.

"Well," Zelda said, "I'm glad we dealt with _that _problem. It's too bad that he didn't receive a fate more worthy for such an evil man!"

"What of his bodyguards?" Naru asked, her scimtar sheathed behind her back.

"Our scouts saw them come into the castle," the soldier with the red stripe said, "But we didn't see them amongst the brigands downstairs. They're likely to still be in the castle."

"Damn," Naru hissed, "Captain! Take a squad of your finest men and come with me. We'll have to deal with those monsters before they get downstairs. If they are still in the castle by the time we alert the king and the rest of the villagers up north, they could find a means to release their employer."

"I agree," Zelda said, "I think you should go with them Naru. These fine men could use your expertise in this crisis."

"As you wish, Princess," Naru said with a bow. The men and Naru quickly went in the opposite direction of Vaati, starting their sweep of the castle as ordered.

Zelda smiled. Vaati was dealt with, the castle was saved, and an entire tribe of brigands were under wraps, and all thanks to her. Zelda was the hero of the hour. She smiled at her victory as she returned to her seat and began brushing her hair.

_All within a day's work_, Zelda thought_, If this is the life of a princess then I think I can wait a while longer before I eventually become queen._

_

* * *

_

Link stood upon the strange pedestal upon the still lake. The water was crystal clear, though it was so deep that Link couldn't see the bottom. Darin buzzed around at his side as Link looked around at the strange place, and could see no sign of the great Lord Jabu-Jabu anywhere.

"Where is he?" Link asked, staring around all over the place.

"Maybe he's a spiritual being," Darin said.

"Doubtful," Link said, staring into the water, "How else would he eat?"

Link stared long and hard into the water, hoping to see something like a fin or an eye or something to indicate the fish-god's existance. Nothing lurked in the deepness of the pool, however, so Link gave up and stood back on the platform.

"Maybe you should try doing what Aran told you," Darin said, "The thing's got to be hungry, after all."

Link nodded his agreement. He reached into his Bust Bag and pulled out a very big and very fat fish from the lake, its stench starting to reek now that it was in the open air. Link covered his nose and plopped the fish in front of him on the pedestal, and opened the bag larger so that the scent could clear out.

"PHEW!" Darin said, covering his nose, "That smell could kill Queen Ghoma! How could anybody enjoy something like that???"

"Don't move!"

Link turned around at the sound of Oran's voice. Several Zora guards, including Oran, had surrounded the pedestal and were pointing spears, tridents, and were holding up strange bent-sticks in a throwing fashion. Link recognized the stick as a boomerang; according to his parents, the boomerangs were supposed to be very effective weapons that could kill most creatures.

"You have defiled Lord Jabu-Jabu's pedestal," a guard shouted, "The punishment for that is death. Come clean and we will guarantee a clean kill. Ignore our orders, and we shall have to torture you!"

"You don't really mean that," Darin said, hovering behind Link's back, "Right?"

"They do, Link."

Link watched as some of the guards dragged Aran up to the pedestal's steps. The boy was deprived of his Lightning Rod and was placed on his hands and knees.

"Be lucky you're only getting prison, boy," a guard said, looking down in disgrace at the child.

"Link," Oran spoke up, "I'm sorry about this. You have defiled one of our greatest laws. Descendant of the Hero of Time or not, our laws are not to be broken, and to do so is equal punishment for all. I'm sorry."

Link was about to speak up when he heard a groan behind him. The ground beneath him began to shake slightly as something very big began to ascend from the waves. The Zoras immediately bowed low as the groaning continued, dropping onto their hands and knees and throwing their weapons aside.

Link turned around just in time to see the fish he dropped to suddenly get sucked into the water.

With a mighty splash, a tremendous fish the size of the Great Deku Tree broke the surface, its tremendous eyes staring down upon Link and the Zoras. Link gasped at the size of the thing. It had a dorsal fin as tall as a Hylian adult, a tail big enough to take down the wall of Hyrule Castle Town, and a gaping mouth that could easily swallow several horse-drawn wagons with ease. Its eyes were like dishplates, and they looked down at Link with a shimmering gleam in the light…

…a gleam every animal makes when they are hungry.

"LINK!"

Link turned around. Aran was standing and had grabbed a boomerang from one of the guards. He held it up in a throwing fashion and made ready to toss it before a guard would catch him.

"Catch this, hurry!"

Aran tossed the boomerang. Link grabbed the weapon as it struck his hand, and suddenly realized why the fish was hungry. He took a big wiff of himself and noticed his Bust Bag was still open…

He smelled like a dead fish!

Link closed the bag, but realized he was too late. The gigantic fish opened its mouth wide, sucking in air as it gazed down at Link from the pedestal. The Zoras clutched the ground, terrified at their god's might. Aran barely managed to drop on all fours as the wind picked up and began sucking things into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth…

Link barely managed to scream as he was sucked into the fish's great maw, and darkness began to close as he fell inside. Darin did his best to get away, but the force of the wind was too much for his tiny wings to compel.

"Oh, butterballs!" was his last words before joining Link in the depths of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

The mouth of the mighty fish-god closed tight once the two were inside, sealing their fate as he dove back into the waters of his domain…

To be continued...

**Kerian**: *Ulp. Vaati gets his butt kicked by Princess Zelda, Dreadslash and company are in range of Lake Hylia, and Link just got swallowed by a gigantic fish!!! This leads to just one quick question; When does the De-ja-vu end?

I wanted Darin to say something random before he got sucked in, explaining why he stated "oh, butterballs," as he got sucked into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Don't take it offensively; it was just a random something I came up with at the time, and I thought it would be interesting to put it in...lol

The first of the Seven Sorcerers has been defeated, but for how long? What is to become of the race of men (since the Zelda games have mankind, I thought it would be interesting to intigrate them into the story), and what about the other Sorcerers? Will Link survive his trip to the bowels of the beast? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. Until next chapter, me out!

-Kerian


	44. Chapter 12, Part 4: Too Far Upstream

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 12: Too Far Upstream, part 4

* * *

Link awoke to find that his eyes were still closed. He tried opening them, but found that he couldn't; otherwise he would see light. He figured that the proper explanation was that there was no light, so he tried to stand up.

He found that he felt rather slimy. His back was covered in something that felt like a cross between smooth mud and snail slime. Link tried to remember exactly where he was and why he would be feeling something like that, though he had some difficulty seeing as he managed to land on his head.

_Wait_, Link thought, _How did I fall in the first place? Didn't I just…oh no._

Link knelt down and felt what he recognized to be the rough surface of something's tongue, and suddenly remembered everything.

Link felt as if he were about to barf, but thought better of it. If he were to barf and give Lord Jabu-Jabu the appropriate taste of his stomach, he might want to barf as well. Link wasn't sure he would be able to survive such an experience.

Link heard a coughing sound. "What is this stuff???"

Link turned around to see an all too familiar glow. Darin flew up from the saliva that he was entrapped in, and began to shake himself off.

"By Din, this stuff is horrendous!!!" Darin shouted, "I appreciate and respect that Jabu-Jabu's considered a deity, but you'd think the guy would at least brush his teeth every once in a while."

A low, almost ominous groan greeted Darin's words. As if to remind them about _whose_ mouth they were in, Lord Jabu-Jabu's tongue began to ripple about threateningly. Link took that as a warning sign for them both to stop talking. Thankfully, Darin did the same.

"So, what now?" Darin asked.

"I don't see Ruta anywhere in here," Link said, "so I assume that it means that she's somewhere deeper…the question is, how deep?"

Link and Darin looked away from the teeth and towards the throat. Lord Jabu-Jabu was a fish, but he also had the characteristics of a mammal. In short, he had a tongue, a real throat, and, as the case may be, probably lungs. Link just didn't know which tube led to the lungs or which tube led to the…stomach…

Darin gulped. Link did likewise.

"We aren't getting any younger," Link said, drawing his sword, "Let's get in there."

"Hey," Darin said, "Where's the boomerang that Aran tossed to you?"

Link suddenly remembered Aran's "parting gift." He looked around, but couldn't see it anywhere inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. Link guessed that it went in one of the two areas in Lord Jabu-Jabu's body…

"Well," Link said, walking up to the entrance, "Let's hope that this leads to the right tube."

Link chose the one going straight up and into the body. He made sure to keep his hands on the slimy organic walls so he didn't manage to slip. Darin flew ahead and acted as a guide, providing light so Link could see.

They were halfway down this tube when Darin and Link noticed something strange. Strange patches of light began showing up in the great fish-deity's system, enough that Link could somehow manage to see without Darin's help. However, he appreciated the fact that Darin provided the remainder of light so that Link could at least see where he was going.

The two of them seemed to have been walking for hours when Link finally found what they were looking for; the boomerang. The wooden object was sticking out of the tube like a sore thumb, a pointed end sticking into the creature's throat.

"Well," Link said, "At least we have that taken care of."

Link bent down to pick up the boomerang. He tugged it hard, trying to get the thing out of its tight prison.

"LINK! STOP!"

Darin's warning came too late. The boomerang came up hard, revealing a red liquid in the tip that was sheathed within Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh. Link suddenly realized what he had just done. He looked down at the tiny stream of blood that had just started to flow out of the wound, travelling downhill as it leaked.

A painful groan suddenly ensued from all corners of the body. Link suddenly felt the sensation of going downhill. Before he could do anything to stop, he was slipping down Lord Jabu-Jabu's throat, falling swiftly towards whatever organ awaited him.

"DARIN!" Link managed to shout as darkness once more began to envelop the throat. Instinctively, Link began searching for a handhold. As if to give him aid, his sword suddenly slipped from his sheath. Link grabbed the blade's hilt and drove it into the wall, coming to an immediate stop…

It was then that Link realized that they weren't heading for the lungs…

Acid billowed forth from the stomach, shining with some ancient and dangerous light. Link looked down into the billowing pit of death, watching as gaseous fumes began to bubble up from the dangerous pit below. Acid flowed like waterfalls from around the stomach, giving off a heat that could only be matched by some otherworldly source…

Link was glad that he had his sword.

With a quick heave, Link pulled himself up. He used the point of his new Boomerang and managed to climb up the esophagus, taking care not to harm Lord Jabu-Jabu any further. Blood seeped from the wounds that Link had created, but Link knew that the giant fish would heal eventually, so long as he didn't cause more damage.

The throat suddenly turned upright, returning to a position that allowed Link to walk. He pulled his sword from out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh and quickly cleaned it with his tunic before returning it into its sheath. He quickly got his slingshot into his pack so that he could have room for his boomerang and use it later…

"Thank Nayru, you're alive!" Darin shouted, "I thought you were dead there for a second!"

"I would have been," Link said, "This isn't the path to the lungs. It was thanks to my sword I managed to get out of there alive. I'm glad I have this thing back now."

Darin nodded his agreement. "Let's do ourselves a favor and not hurt the guy this time," Darin said, "This coming from someone who knows; demigods can feel pain too."

"I take it you found that out the hard way," Link said.

"I never saw the Great Deku Tree so mad the day I was playing fey-ball with my friends and I accidentally tossed the ball and knocked off one of his smaller branches," Darin said. The fairy shuddered a little to make his point clear.

Link and Darin made the long trek back into the mouth. When they got there, they hurriedly entered the windpipe, hoping to find an entrance elsewhere from the lungs into whatever place they needed to go to find Princess Ruta.

* * *

Aran stared down at his feet as he sat upon the stone of his cells. The damp stones provided only a small amount of moisture for the Zora boy, though he felt that he would have to get used to it.

He had been thrown in the cell ever since Link had been sucked into the gut of Lord Jabu-Jabu. That was several hours ago. In that short amount of time, Aran had been reduced to a whimpering disgrace, always wondering what had happened to his accomplice…

At least, that's what the guards believed.

Aran was really attempting to plan out his escape route. Part of the problem was that the guards deprived him of his Lightning Rod, which was hanging on a rod on the stone walls in the exit to the prisoner compound, the lowest part of the cave. Aran may have been an apprentice, but he believed that he was useless without his rod…

Hyxan never seemed to think so…

* * *

"_I shall take this one to by my apprentice…"_

"_My lord, my son has never shown magical talent. How can _he_ become a magi?"_

"_I can see deep into this boy's aura. He has the gift of the magi, and an aura with more potential than I have ever seen…I feel that I will be deprived of purpose if I do not take him under my wing. You do understand, don't you? After all, you are his father…aren't you?"_

* * *

Aran didn't have to remind people that he was an orphan. His father died long ago and his uncle had cared for him in the past, though he and his brother were able to take care of themselves long before Hyxan came to their aid. Aran appreciated his master. Though he never admitted it, Hyxan was the closest he had ever had to a father…

Aran shook his memories away and returned to planning. How was he going to get out of the prison was the main question. He began to ponder this for a while as the minutes ticked by, still making it appear as if he was brooding in depression in the cell.

He was almost out of ideas when he came up with something rather interesting…

* * *

Link saw that the lungs were rather bright. The entire place was like a spider web cavern, filled with strange orb-like organ pieces, as well as the different parts for the lungs. Link had to be careful not to step on anything important; for fear that he might suffocate the great Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Link looked around long and hard. He couldn't help but notice that he could breathe easier in the giant fish's lungs. Link knew that part of the fact was that they were, after all, lungs, though how the creature could breath underwater was beyond his understanding…

To add to his confusion, he managed to spot several strange tubes leading towards several blood vessels in the lungs. These tubes were translucent, but seemed to be filled with some kind of liquid. Link took a closer look and began to feel a tube that happened to be damaged for some strange reason…

It was filled with water…

"What are you doing?" Darin asked.

"Looking for clues to this puzzle," Link said, "Look at this. I think that Lord Jabu-Jabu's been sending water into his lungs. That's what these tubes have got to be for, but I can't figure out why. Do you have any explanation for this?"

"None as of yet," Darin said, "Though I can tell you that this thing didn't break on accident. Something must have cut it…"

"I was about to say the same thing," Link said, "The question is, what?"

A growl caused their attention to turn away from their discovery. Link looked around, wary of whatever could have been in the lungs with them. Though Link could swear that they weren't alone, his eyes seemed to state otherwise. Link dismissed it as a normal body sound that the mighty fish made, and turned back to the entrance of the lungs.

It was there that he noticed a big hole in the wall of the lungs…

It wasn't a hole, per say. Link could see that it seemed to point outward like a natural tunnel leading from the lungs into the rest of the body. Link almost believed that the tunnel, along with its sister tunnel on the other side of the air pipe, were naturally placed there.

Link walked up to the one on the right. Though it was dim throughout the tunnel, a minor flicker of light was on the other side as it curved away from the lungs and the front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Link assumed that it had to lead somewhere deeper into the body; otherwise there would be no need for such a strange organ.

"Where to now?" Darin asked inquisitively.

"I think I'll check out one of these tunnels," Link said, "If Ruta managed to go somewhere other than the stomach, which I'm sure she did, she would have gone through the lungs. Since Ruta isn't here, or anything else thank goodness, I'll assume that she went deeper inside."

"Alright, you're the boss in this case," Darin said, "Lead the way."

Link took a quick gulp as he made his way deeper into Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. He crouched as he entered the narrow tunnel, making sure he didn't rub his head on the top of the rather sticky substance of the tunnel. He walked for a few minutes in the organic tubing before arriving to a very shocking sight.

At one point in time, it seemed to be an indoor ecosystem. A strange organ at the roof of this mighty chamber provided a dim yellow glow to the otherwise blue and pink room. A large body of water floated about in this room, seemingly undisturbed by Lord Jabu-Jabu's movement. Plants, mainly lily pads and river weeds, fed by the top soil-like substance covering Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh under the water. Surrounding the many lilies were the fins of several kinds of fish, some larger than others, and, strangely, fighting amongst themselves.

"Well," Darin said, "That explains how this guy can survive on three measly fish every day."

"What I don't understand is what's going on," Link said, "If he's wanted more fish that must mean that he's not getting enough food. The question is, how and why?"

Link was given an answer as a strange looking fin began to swim in his direction. Suddenly, a very large fish with huge fins jumped out of the water, aiming a very sharp-looking stinger in Link's direction as it did.

Link's sword came and cleaved the creature in two before it even managed to come close enough to even touch him. The fish's body fell into the water, its blood spreading amongst the strange plants.

Before Link could bask in his triumphant kill, several other of the strange fish jumped out of the water and began flying in the air. More of the others came out from under the leaves and started feasting on their fallen comrade, leaving not even a skeleton to feed upon.

"Link, watch out!" Darin shouted as two more of the creatures attacked.

Link's sword cut the tail of one of the fishes, and sliced the head of the other. The dead fish fell to be consumed by its comrades, while the other just hovered slowly back down, being eaten alive by the rest of its kind still in the air. Link looked at the grossness of it all as the creatures reveled in their cannibalistic carnage.

"Link," Darin said, "I think it's time for a getaway plan."

"I know exactly what to do," Link said. Before Darin could object, Link pulled out one of his bombs from his bomb bag. He rubbed the wick hard, forcing the wick to light speedily as Link held the dangerous missile in his hand. Link waited a while before the fuse went down to the middle and tossed the bomb towards the middle of the ecosystem chamber.

When the bomb exploded, it managed to explode just above the water. Link covered his eyes as the blinding light from the bomb's flames engulfed the room for a second and died down, its dangerous light show ending quickly due to the humid room. Lord Jabu-Jabu suddenly groaned aloud as if in some sort of pain.

Link could see why. His bomb, though the blast was relatively weak, had managed to send shrapnel to some of the walls. Blood leaked slowly from these wounds, though the overall damage wasn't much. Less couldn't be said for the fish, which were all dead or dying in the water, though many of the lilies outside of the water also managed to take a heavy toll, either fried or misplaced from their roots. Link watched as the bodies of the creatures suddenly started drifting towards the right of the strange chamber, where several strange tunnel-like attachments on the wall began sucking in the dead and dying into who knows where.

"Okay," Link said, surveying the damage, "Never use a bomb inside of a giant fish."

"Figured that out all on your own, did ya?" Darin said, wiping water from his face.

* * *

Ruta stirred in her chamber. Lord Jabu-Jabu was groaning more than usual. Someone was here, inside the mighty fish god, and that person was harming the great deity!

Ruta squirmed inside of the squishy mass of the organ she had slept in. Lord Jabu-Jabu was gracious to provide a safe place for her after she had sent her call for help. The snug chamber provided easy nutrients and somehow managed to make her fish-body dormant for long periods of time inside of the great fish god's body. However, now that Lord Jabu-Jabu was harmed, she had awoken, and only one thought coursed through her mind…

_Somebody's gonna pay!_

* * *

A Zora guard leaned his back against the wall of the prison chamber. He nodded off to sleep as he leaned against the stone walls, a trident in his hand. He slept peacefully for a short while, confident that nobody would dare to break out of their Zora prison.

Strange mutterings awoke the guard and brought his attention to a small cell. Aran, still held prisoner, was chanting over and over as he sat cross-legged on the damp floor in the cell. He looked to be relaxed and as keeping absolutely still, his mouth being the only part of his body that moved as he chanted in time to some hidden beat.

"Hey!" the guard said, "Keep quiet in there! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?"

Aran ignored the guard and kept chanting, allowing his body to relax even more as he spoke each strange word.

The guard suddenly realized what Aran was trying to do, and laughed. "Hahaha! Trying to do magic, are we, apprentice?" the guard said, "I have word that you can't do anything without your piece of metal. It's a shame that our mage couldn't teach you proper respect, as well as any good skills. There's nothing you can do."

The guard looked past the iron bars, smiling triumphantly as Aran sighed and suddenly stopped chanting. The Zora thought that he had finally managed to get the boy to shut up, and decided to head back to sleep…

Big mistake…

With a flash of blue light, a spectral image of Aran suddenly burst from the cell, sending the guard flying head-on into the wall. The guard barely had a chance to scream before his head got knocked hard into the wall. The adult Zora collapsed in a heap; not dead, but unconscious enough that when he woke up he would have a splitting headache.

Aran's spectral image suddenly floated up to the rack where his Lightning Rod was located. He picked it up, allowing his energy to flow once more into the instrument, before bringing it towards the entrance to the cell.

Inside, Aran's body glows with a mysterious light while his eyes look emptily into the distance. The spectral Aran places the Lightning Rod in front of the cell bars, taking care that it would be in easy reach. The spectral Aran passes through the bars like a ghost, returning to Aran's body and melding back into place once more.

Aran takes a deep breath as his connection breaks and he is returned to normal. He comes to the bars and picks his Lightning Rod up, and uses it to summon the keys in the guard's pocket. He opened the door and dragged the guard's body inside of the cell before closing it up again, leaving the keys on the rack where they belonged.

Aran turned around and spoke back to the unconscious guard…

"Never underestimate a magi…"

* * *

Link traversed more of the gut in Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. Already he had found out more about this strange creature's body functions, though the bigger mystery seemed to elude him with each passing minute of their adventure. Darin gave some helpful insights about the different body functions of certain organs that they would see occasionally, and the very idea that Link had some of them made him sick.

Link had seen several more of the strange chambers similar to the one he was in, though they were in a much worse state. Some of them were full of plants, the things growing like weeds and adding creepers to the walls, absorbing what Link assumed was Lord Jabu-Jabu's blood. Others were completely empty of anything, with not even a fish to identify that there was something once in the stagnant water. Link wondered how such an ecosystem could work when nothing was around to eat the plants, especially since things existed in such a delicate balance. He should know; living on a ranch helps one know those kinds of things.

Link was about to leave the empty chamber when he managed to spot something strange. Some kinds of eggs were in the ground under the water. The eggs were very dark and were covered in strange bumps and gross-looking veins, and the only sign that they were really eggs was probably the fact that the bumps seem to beat, like some kind of sickly heart outside the bone of some poor mutant beast.

Link hopped into the water and waded in towards the eggs to have a better look. Darin followed, hovering just above the water so he could keep himself from getting wet.

"What kind of creature spawned _those_ things???" Darin asked.

"I don't know," Link said, "But whatever did couldn't be good. Whatever it was probably either are bad parents or aren't very far off. I wager all my rupees on it."

"You don't have any rupees anymore, remember?" Darin said, "You spent them all on the Hylian shield."

"Still, the fact still remains," Link said, "Let's hurry up and get out of here!"

They both got back up on the strange "bank" that led to another tunnel within Lord Jabu-Jabu. Suddenly, Link's ears perked up as he heard a very strange noise coming from the other side of the tunnel where they had come from. The noise sounded like the flapping of several very wet wings…

Or were they really wings?

Link gazed into the tunnel to see what was on the other side. His eyes widened as he saw the bloodthirsty maws of several "schools" of the very hungry and very deadly fish heading in Link's direction.

"RUN!!!" Darin shouted.

Link needed no second bidding. He scrambled through the tunnel and ran as fast as he could without slipping. Though the strange fish were slowed down due to their clumsy wings, they turned the odds to their favor as several of them took to the water. While a lot of them attacked the eggs at the center of the pool, the remainder cut the distance short as they skimmed through the water. Link barely managed to get halfway through the tunnel as the fish took to the air again, their stingers extended and their teeth bared with the prospect of fresh meat.

Link suddenly lunged inside the tunnel, leaping as far as he dared and sliding on the thick mucus as he closed the distance to the end of the tunnel. A similar ecosystem, this one a bit more alive than the last one, appeared before him, but this time there was a different sight to behold.

There, standing in front of him, was probably the prettiest looking Zora girl he had ever seen.

At least, Link thought she looked _kind_ of pretty, for a Zora anyway. The Zora girl looked a lot different than the rest of her kind, as she had a strange-looking head, gill slits, and larger fins on her arms and legs. She didn't have a tail at the end of her head like Aran or the other Zoras, but instead had a fin and a tail-like appendage with a fin that covered her behind. Her webbed hands and feet looked more graceful along with her slim arms and legs, though her mouth, eyes, and "ears" were definitely Hylian in appearance. She carried a boomerang in her hand, and looked very angry.

"Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! RUN!!!"

Darin flew as fast as he could, and was being trailed by one of the monster fish as he flew for his life. The monster's maw was open and ready to swallow Darin whole in one gulp, if Darin was lucky.

The Zora sneered and quickly tossed a boomerang at the monster. In one fell swoop, the fish's fin was sliced off, and it flew right smack into its bloodthirsty comrades. Link watched in awe as the boomerang returned to the Zora's grasp. Link made a mental note to properly thank this Zora somehow in the future for saving them when he got the chance

"Don't just sit there like a fish out of water," the Zora said rudely to the boy in green, "Get up and help me!"

Link's admiration for the Zora crumbled in an instant. So much for saving them.

Link got up and drew his sword. He made a war cry as he charged into the horde of fish, attacking right and left with his Kokiri's Sword. The sword shimmered in delight as it managed to slice through fish by fish, spreading their blood like rain as it hacked through the fish. Link barely managed to duck every time the Zora tossed her boomerang at the ongoing hordes of fish, paying no heed to the fact that she might accidentally hit her rescuer.

"FARORE'S GUST!!!"

Link was about to be overwhelmed when Darin used his signature move. Link jumped aside as the miniature cyclone carried the fish and their dead or dying comrades back into the tunnel where they came, blood having been strewn everywhere throughout the tunnel and in the entrance where they came.

Link smiled as he cleaned his sword with a rag and placed it back in its sheath. He turned to the Zora who they had just rescued, and did his best to look polite.

"You must be Princess Ruta," Link said, making as low a bow as he possibly could, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You imbecile…"

Link looked up from his bow. Ruta was not very happy. On the contrary; if her face could get any darker, Link would ask if she was holding her breath. She stared down hard at Link for a moment, and Link kept still, wondering what to do next.

"How dare you clean your sword on your handkerchief without offering it to me first!" she said, "I'm appalled. You would think someone would act better around royalty."

Link was rather dumbstruck. That's all she was mad about? Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I shouldn't expect more from a Hylian, but I doubt I can expect less now that I've seen the damage you've caused!" Ruta said, raising her voice to make her point. "You attacked with your sword too hard; you could have struck Lord Jabu-Jabu and damaged his fragile body. There's also the fact that you brought those things here in the first place! If it weren't for your pet, then they probably would have found this place and ravaged it by now. Lord Jabu-Jabu can't survive such a catastrophe, and you've almost caused it to go worse!"

"Take it easy, lady!" Darin said, "We came here to save you, and watch who you call a pet!"

Ruta glared angrily at Darin. Ruta's burning eyes caused Darin to lower his altitude a few inches out of the shear overwhelming glare.

"If I say that you are a pet," Ruta hissed, "then you are one, and that is final! Is that understood, bug?!"

"Leave him alone!" Link said, "You'd think that when someone asks for help that they'd appreciate it!"

"I never asked for help at all," Ruta said, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Besides, if I were to call for help, I'd ask for a Zora, not some boy who dresses the color of vomit!"

"For your information," Link said, "It's a Kokiri Tunic. It looks green on purpose. Second, I think that you might as well appreciate our help. Like it or not, we are stuck here to rescue you, and also to find out what's wrong with Lord Jabu-Jabu. Now, do you need help, or don't you?!?"

"I need no one," Ruta said, "But since you are here I shouldn't deny the extra assistance. I don't need rescued. I can get in and out however I want to. However, I do need to help solve what's going on with Lord Jabu-Jabu, and you are going to help me! Am I understood?"

Link's hands were fists, and were shaking because of his anger. Aran was half-right. Ruta wasn't pushy at all; she was a downright spoiled, no good, stuck up, pompous royal brat!

"Yes, princess…" Link muttered, praying to Farore that he didn't kill Ruta before she got herself killed in the gut of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"Well," Ruta said, "What are you standing around for?! Let's check to see what the damage is with those monsters! Come on; those legs won't move by themselves!"

"Yes, your highness," Link muttered.

Link and Darin stood back and let Ruta walk ahead of them. As she did, Darin took the opportunity to point something out while Ruta wasn't listening.

"You would think that the feast we had at Zora's Domain was out of celebration that Princess Ruta had gone," Dain muttered.

Link couldn't answer that question, though he did know that he would give anything just to lose control and slap the flat of his blade on Ruta's butt, which she annoyingly shook in front of them as she walked.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to…

* * *

Aran moved as quickly as he could through the halls of Zora's Domain. His Lightning Rod at the ready, and his left hand starting to glow so that he could prepare more powers, Aran was determined to reach Lord Jabu-Jabu in time before things got beyond worse…

He had barely managed to make it past the throne room. The king was in his chamber again, sulking in despair about all that was becoming of them all, and so his throne was easily surpassed. Aran increased his speed as he made his way towards Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. The yellow jewel at the tip of his Lightning Rod started glowing as he quickly increased his speed and ran down the long tunnel and outside to Lord Jabu-Jabu's pedestal.

When Aran arrived, he looked down into the pool. He gazed deep into the fountain, hoping to find some means to get inside quickly, or find some means to bring aid to his friends.

"Aran!"

The Zora boy turned around. Oran stood panting at the foot of the pedestal, staring up at the Magi Apprentice.

"You know the consequences of your actions," Oran said, "Come down. Go back to your cell. I don't want to hurt you or your friends."

"If you don't want to hurt me," Aran said, "then you should let me go."

Aran dropped a fish next to him on the pedestal, letting the odor of the dead creature reek into the pool below. Oran smiled and chuckled as he looked up at the boy.

"You know you always were a handful," Oran said, "Though on the outside you follow the rules on the inside you would go to any lengths just to accomplish something."

"I go to great lengths to accomplish what is right," Aran said.

Bubbles were starting to form on the surface of the pool.

"What is right?" Oran asked, "You call this…jumping into his highness's mouth, allowing him to swallow you alright? You really have lost your mind this time, Aran."

"Not more so than usual," Aran chided, "but I guess I do owe an explanation this time. Take this; this will let you in on what's been going on."

Aran tossed a bottle of shining crystal at the Zora guard. Oran caught it, peering curiously at what lay inside. Aran turned as the sound of the great fish deity breaching the waters reached his ears.

Lord Jabu-Jabu opened his mouth wide, welcoming the Zora in as Aran tossed his fish tribute inside. Aran walked right into Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth, walking on his tongue and preparing to venture deeper in. He turned back as Lord Jabu-Jabu closed his mouth.

"Farewell…my brother…"

Lord Jabu-Jabu dove beneath the waves as he took yet another soul into his mighty belly.

Oran opened the bottle, shaking his recent sadness off as he pulled out the parchment inside and read the letter. Other guards quickly ran up to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is the matter, Oran?" one of the asked as they gazed into the pool of water, "Did the prisoner…that felon…escape?!"

"He was no felon," Oran said as he gazed into the note, "but I believe that we have just caused more harm than good."

* * *

Ruta and Link walked down the slimy tube that led to the other chamber. A stream of blood trickled through the tube, and, once they got to the chamber, the entire pool was stained red from the battle.

The only problem; there were no bodies.

Link knew that virtually nothing could survive one of Darin's powerful gusts, but he never even thought that they could eradicate several bodies without any sign of their existence. Link bent down and tried to check the bank and the floor of the pool for any signs of the creatures.

"What are you doing?" Ruta asked rudely.

"Trying to figure out where the bodies went," Link said, "They don't just disappear like that."

Ruta tutted. "You are quite an idiot, do you know that?" She asked, "They disappeared because they are being taken into Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach, where they will help feed his body and ensure his survival. That's why he has these ecosystems in here. When something dies, his body sucks it into one of those tubes and absorbs it into his stomach."

"That's not possible," Link said, gazing into the pool.

"Of course it's possible," Ruta said angrily, "As if I could expect two commoners to know that."

"No, Link's got a point," Darin said, "We don't doubt your word, your highness, but I don't think Lord Jabu-Jabu could have eaten any of this."

Ruta looked curiously at the fairy. "Go on," she said.

Link got up. He started speaking, "Lord Jabu-Jabu may be able to eat like that; Darin and I had seen it before; but I don't think he ate any of these. For one thing, look at the water. There's blood everywhere. If he would have sucked any of those monsters into his system there wouldn't be much blood to reveal what had happened. To top it off, there would have been some creatures on the bank, but there aren't. I also happen to know that there were a lot more of those creatures in the water to start out with before a large portion chased after us."

Ruta's eyes went wide. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means that these fish aren't the problem with Lord Jabu-Jabu's body," Link said. He gazed down into the pool of water, towards the center, and suddenly something caught his eye…

…a set of black eggshells, cracked open, lay on the ground. They looked freshly hatched.

"They aren't just fish," Link said, "They're livestock!"

* * *

Aran walked down Lord Jabu-Jabu's air pipe. His Lightning Rod at the ready, he made certain that he was prepared for whatever was within the dark masses of Lord Jabu-Jabu's body.

"Princess Ruta!!" Aran shouted.

There was no answer. Aran wasn't too surprised, but he knew that he had to try anyway. He moved his way down into the lungs and took an immediate left turn, where the tubes leading to Lord Jabu-Jabu's ecosystem were located.

He entered inside when he managed to see a rather gross sight. A lot of the chamber looked scorched, as if something big had exploded inside. Fish of all kinds floated in the water, dead or dying, as the pool rippled unhealthily in the gloom.

That wasn't the worst of it; inside, feasting upon the fish, was the ugliest group of Octoroks that Aran had ever seen…

Aran raised his Lightning Rod in defense, ready to attack whatever came near. The Octoroks noticed the Zora trespasser and began to make their way through the murk, tentacles writhing, itching to have a chance to feast upon fresh, new meat.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Yikes! Aran joins Link in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, the monster fish are really being used for livestock, and Ruta succeeds in driving Link absolutely nuts. I think I'll predict that sparks will fly between the two eventually.

Okay, I think I need to owe you guys an explanation as to why I haven't submitted things as fast as I have been. There's a good reason why. Earlier this week we managed to get sattelite tv, so I had been distracted over the weeks. By the time I got my butt in gear and started writing again, my chapter submittal got messed up and I got thrown off with all of my chapters and writing. I will mention this though; I have been coming up with a surprise for you guys. Since I'm heading to what a dub the big "Halfway Point" in this story, I had been thinking about creating another story that I will write in my spare time. I've been really into World of Warcraft in the recent weeks, and I finally managed to start making a fanfiction about it (nothing at all like Garadin the Mage; if I made any real flops on this website, it would be that one!).

This story is called The Seige of Uldaman. It is a story that takes place during the game (before the Burning Crusade and patch 1.9 (The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj)), and takes place on one of my most favorite old-fashioned instances, Uldaman. This will be quite an interesting read. I've already finished a really great prologue, and I'm curious if you guys would like to see it posted. (P.S. In your next review, type in what you think about me posting a new World of Warcraft story. If you are interested, I will post it. If not, I'll wait until I have chapter 1 of it finished and post it during my Halfway Point for Legacy of the Sages).

I guess that wraps it up for today. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian

P.S. Since my story posting is out of whack, I'll have to ask you guys to wait a while before I post again, at least until I get back to normal. That's why I offered posting the prologue to my new story...


	45. Chapter 12, Part 5: Too Far Upstream

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 12: Too Far Upstream, Part 5

* * *

Link was getting tired of being bossed around by Princess Ruta. The Zora Princess had seemed to make it her mission to drive Link absolutely crazy, and although Link knew that there must have been an alterier motive to Ruta's actions, it still drove him nuts.

After Link mentioned that the fish had to be livestock, Ruta declared that Link was crazy and that all Hylians were not worth their salt for brains. Afterwards, Ruta had dragged Link all over the different ecosystem chambers of Lord Jabu-Jabu, searching for something that Ruta wouldn't let on about. Link was dying to learn about the location of the third Spiritual Stone, but Link knew that it was a bad idea to mention it now.

Although Link was ticked off beyond reasoning, he didn't let that stop him from keeping an eye on his own surroundings. The five different chambers they explored were each different than one another. While the last one was almost completely healthy, indicating a full ecosystem with herbivores that would munch on plants and then retreat to the stomach, two of them held predatory fish that had managed to wipe out all other life in that particular ecosystem save for the plants. The final one had nothing at all save for the strange egg-shells. Link had no idea what was really going on, but his theory about livestock was starting to make perfect sense.

Ruta groaned aloud, growling to herself. "It doesn't seem to be here," she muttered, "We'll have to look elsewhere."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Link grumbled.

"I certainly will not tell a commoner like you," Ruta growled, "Besides; you're probably too stupid to think it's important anyway."

Link felt the weed that he was holding crush in his fist. He didn't know how, but he could almost swear that it had burst into flames in his hand. He didn't pay any heed to it though and followed the Zora princess as best as he could.

Darin, however, took note of what he had just witnessed…

Ruta led Link into a strange hole in one of the chambers. She got inside and beckoned for Link to follow. Link did as he was told, though regretting ever coming to Lord Jabu-Jabu's body to ever rescue the princess in the first place.

Link followed her down a winding passageway into Lord Jabu-Jabu's body, when the two of them came to a very big tube that stuck out of the wall. Link could hear the sound of rushing water inside…at least, he hoped it was water.

"We have to get inside," Ruta said, "I need you to help me reach a specific area in the body. Jump in. This is one of Lord Jabu-Jabu's arteries."

"Artery?" Link asked.

"What, you've never heard of an artery before? You're stupider than I thought."

Link knew what an artery was. His parents talked about how that part of the body helped distribute blood throughout the system, and that if you cut one it could be lethal. The fact that Ruta was asking Link to get inside the granddaddy of all arteries wasn't a good thing in his mind, and for obvious reasons…

One would think that he was too bloodthirsty as it is…

"Do we really have to go through there?" Link asked.

"Link has a point," Darin said, "If we go through an artery, wouldn't that accidentally hurt Lord Jabu-Jabu? There could be a chance that we clog the system."

"If I was worried about that," Ruta growled, "I wouldn't have asked you to jump in. I'll go first. You'd better be right behind me, lap dog!"

Ruta suddenly jumped into the artery. Surprisingly, she was swallowed into the thing without a problem. Link didn't see any blood come out, but after hearing the squelching splash, he was still not that keen about going in.

"This is going to be gross," Darin said, "Do you mind if I ride this one out through your hat for a while?"

"Sure," Link said, "That's the lucky thing about being small, isn't it?"

"Absolutely!" Darin said. The fairy hopped into Link's hat and made sure that it was on tight. "Hmm…kind of snug, but otherwise great! Now you see why I like sleeping in it!"

"That still is kind of annoying," Link said.

Link looked at the artery and sighed. He took a deep breath and jumped in. The artery literally swallowed him up, and it wasn't long before his vision turned red and he was being propelled forward at extreme speeds.

Link knew he had the Zora scale on, but he didn't trust using its magic to breath in something else's blood. He knew he needed air right away, though how he was going to get it was beyond his knowledge. Why did Ruta get him into this mess?

He was about to pass out for the fourth or fifth time that week when a thin but strong hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream. Link quickly coughed any blood he had managed to get in his mouth, and gazed around at where they were.

They were on some kind of fleshy bank, a large groove that acted as a haven from the fast flowing blood below. Ruta was busy messing with a bag that had been hanging from a bone sticking out of the artery wall. Link could see right away that it was full of objects like fishbone, ink, and parchment, indication that Ruta was lying to him earlier…

Then again, Ruta wasn't exactly acting like a fairy princess ever since she met Link.

"What are you looking at?" Ruta asked, closing up her pack and putting it on her back, "You a freak or something?"

Link just wanted to give her a good smack in the face for that, but he knew that it was a bad idea to mess with this girl, or he might never see the third Spiritual Stone ever. He sighed and allowed himself to calm down.

"Follow me," Ruta said, "Be sure to keep up, lap dog."

Before Link could blow his top, Ruta touched an artery wall. It opened up and she hopped inside the opening, crawling on all fours as she made her way inside. Link followed, doing his best to control his anger. He couldn't help but notice that his hands seemed to burn at the height of his anger…

* * *

When they finally stopped, they were inside a very strange chamber. The area seemed to be a focal point for the blood, as blood was rushing in on all sides and going back and forth into different chambers. Every few seconds the walls would move, and a deep noise thundered through the halls of the chamber.

_This must be the heart_, Link thought.

"Come on," Ruta growled, "We have to find it before anything else does."

"I'll ask again," Link said, "What are we looking for."

"I'll say again," Ruta said, "I'm not telling. I don't expect you to understand, and if you did you might try and take it from me!"

"It would help if I knew what we were looking for so I could help you find it," Link muttered.

"I wouldn't let you touch it if you were the King of Hyrule," Ruta growled as she turned to confront Link, "Your grimy, Hylian hands would desecrate it, you smelly Hylian! It's no more than what I could expect from a lap dog!"

That did it. Link didn't know what had gotten into him, but all that he could tell was that he had snapped right then and there.

THWACK!

Link's fist collided with Ruta's cheek. The Zora girl was knocked over backwards, the force of the punch causing her to hit the wall of the heart and slide down on her bottom. She looked up at Link in amazement, rubbing her cheek as if something had stabbed it.

"MY NAME IS NOT LAP DOG!!!" Link shouted, "And I'm tired of you and your snobbiness! It's a wonder you have friends at all, Ruta, let alone Aran! I can see now that your people are better off without you! If I had to serve a whelp such as you, I would have led a revolt to dethrone her myself! You are a stuck-up, twisted, absolutely spoiled pompous brat!!! Now, I offered my help, and if you aren't going to accept it, I might as well turn tail and show myself out! AM I CLEAR?!?"

Link noticed that Ruta was crying. Link's hands were burning, though at the moment he didn't care. Ruta deserved it. She deserved to hear every word of that, the spoiled monster…

_Who's the monster…?_

Link suddenly realized what he was doing. Here he was, trying to help rescue a princess and save a fish-god, and he had just hit her, and he was screaming at her like a maniac! The girl was at the point of tears, and Link could see right now why everyone was so willing to serve her…

…because they felt sorry for her…

Link couldn't bare it anymore. He had lost it, and now he was probably going to pay the price. He didn't care if Ruta had him put to death; he just had to get out of here…

Link turned around and crawled back through the tunnel, hoping that he would never have to look back. He was just about to ask Darin for help when he heard Ruta scream…

"Ruta!"

Link turned around and crawled as fast as he could back down the tunnel and into the heart. He moved like his life depended on it, burning with that same determination that always burned in him whenever someone needed his help. He had to…

Link got back into the heart and looked around. Ruta was nowhere in sight, though her pack was on the ground and ripped. Link looked around for any sign of the Zora girl, even poking his head into the blood to see if she was there.

"HELP ME!!!"

Link looked up. Sure enough, there was Ruta, hanging in the air helplessly like a rag doll…

…a rag doll being crushed by a giant tentacle!

Link right away spotted that it was an Octorok, though it wasn't at all like the one he saw back at Lake Hylia. This one had more tentacles, had a strange hole-like mouth on its face, and had eyes with pupils that seemed to hypnotize at a glance. Link could tell right away that this wasn't going to be easy, especially since he had no idea how to get Ruta down without hurting her.

_The boomerang…_

Link instinctively picked the Boomerang up. The instrument felt light in his hand, carved and polished so that it was grooved and looked as if it were more of a decoration than a weapon. Nevertheless, unless Link got out his slingshot and pelted the creature with nuts, it was his only way to save Ruta.

He threw back his hand and tossed. Right away the weapon curved around and headed straight for Link's target, focusing as if Link had given it a life of its own, heading straight for the tentacle that held Ruta hanging in the air.

The Boomerang sliced through the tentacle as if it were a twig. The tentacle fell, taking Ruta screaming with it. Link barely managed to grab her before she fell into the blood below, and set her down on the bank.

"Stay put," Link said. He caught the Boomerang as it was returning, and looked up at the gigantic Octorok.

Link had looked up a fraction of a second late. The Octorok had dropped intent on capturing its new assailant and crushing him with its mighty tentacles. Link was overwhelmed as seven huge arms draped over him and began to squeeze. Link struggled as best as he could, almost to the point that he was squishing the thing's head, but the monster continued to squish harder and harder. Link felt blood rush to his head as the monster continued to squeeze.

Ruta watched the horrible spectacle, though was not expecting what was about to happen next.

With a war cry, Link pushed through the Octorok, sending his sword straight through the creature's body. The sword began to glow green as Link stabbed the weapon deep into the creature's boneless flesh. Purple blood spilled all over Link's unprotected body as the creature died, releasing its grip on the boy in green.

With a mighty shove, Link tossed the creature aside. The Octorok's body hung onto the bank, its blood dripping all over Lord Jabu-Jabu's heart. Link lay there panting like crazy, his body extremely tired from the ordeal that he had just been in.

Ruta timidly crawled over to Link's side. She looked down at the boy in green with a different light, her face in awe at what Link had just done.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll live," Link said, "Not like I never faced worse. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ruta said, "A bruise or two, but I'll manage."

"I wasn't talking about that," Link said, "I'm sorry I lost my temper with you."

Link got up, wiping his bloodstained sword with his rag.

"I couldn't control myself," Link said, "Usually it takes a long time to get me mad, but you set me off pretty badly. You see, I have been rather stressed out lately. I have a mission that could mean the savior of Hyrule as we know it, and I'm so close to completing it. When you started driving me nuts, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. Please accept my humble apologies."

Ruta gazed at Link for a moment or two, and then looked down at her toes. She sat down against the walls and tucked her knees in, becoming lost in thought. For some strange reason, her actions reminded Link of Rose, and how she acted whenever her feelings got hurt.

After about three minutes, Ruta looked over at Link again. "Alright," she said, "I accept your apology, but please accept mine first."

"What?" Link asked.

"I too have been stressed out," Ruta said, "You see, my mother died when I was very young. I guess I should have expected it, because mother was always a frail person. When she died, I got it into my head that I could do whatever I want whenever I wanted. It was like I was under the control of a completely different person, and for a while I believed what it told me. When you punched me, you gave me back the person that was me, and not that monster that I was becoming. I would like to apologize for my behavior, and especially about all that it has gotten you into. Please forgive me."

Link could just stare for a few seconds. Ruta had changed to a completely different person, and it was all thanks to Link. He had no idea how, but he had just done it. Now, the pompous brat was gone to reveal the sweet Zora girl she really was inside…

Kind of like Rose…

"I accept your apology, Ruta," Link said. He stood up, sheathed his sword and held his hand out. "I guess that proper introductions are in order, your highness."

"Right," Ruta said, "Royalty first. My name is Princess Ruta, daughter of King Zora the Righteous. What is your name?"

_Here it goes again…_

"My name is Link," Link said, "Son of Dalon, great grandson of the Hero of Time…"

* * *

Aran looked down at the pile of Octoroks at his feet. His body was bruised, with dark-blue welts and bruises from tentacles and other things that the Octoroks attacked him with. He panted as he held his right arm, his Lightning Rod starting to glow in his hand.

The Octoroks had taken Aran by surprise, but Aran had dealt with them easily. Though Octoroks were notorious for their thick skin and powerful sinews, no water creature could stand against the might of electricity. It was part of how the Zora Magi could get around, as they used the power of the storms to deal with their enemies.

Aran looked down at some of the Octoroks. Some of them were just barely hatched, half the size of their adult counterparts. Others had more tentacles than usual, such as twelve or fourteen at a time, indicating that they had been there for quite a while. This got Aran to thinking very deeply about how bad this infection had gotten inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

He kicked an Octorok aside, and discovered something in its beak. Aran turned the creature completely over, and looked into its underdeveloped maw, discovering a stinger that was attached to a very strange-looking tail, followed by the shreds of what used to be a pair of wing-like fins.

_Something else was out of whack here_, Aran thought, _but what could this all mean?_

Aran put his Lightning Rod back into his shoulder belt before heading deeper into Lord Jabu-Jabu's body, hoping that at some point in time they would find the mystery as to why the great deity was dying…

* * *

The creature stirred within the bowels of its giant host. Deep in the darkness, it began to sense that the hive mind was no longer complete. It scanned the body of the mighty fish, seeking answers as to why the connection between its children had broken.

_Someone has killed my little ones_, the creature thought, _and I do not think that it was the host…it feels too foreign to be this creature…_

It scanned furthermore, feeling through the organs and bloodstreams of the creature. It suddenly stopped as it sensed the presence of two very strange beings in the heart of the mighty fish.

_A Zora_, it thought, _and a…not-Zora. These two meddlers have slain a child. They will pay with their lives…what sort of creature would join the Zora people in meddling with my affairs?_

The creature decided that it did not matter. It began to stir the eggs in its lair, forcing them to awaken early. The spawn within them squeaked their appreciation for their master before heading out of the lair and into the bowels of the mighty beast.

Lighting suddenly crackled into the room as the creature began to form other life forms. Soon, several floating jellyfish-like creatures began to take shape, weaving themselves throughout the room as they suddenly began to float towards the different exits of the lair to patrol the halls of the monstrous beast.

_Come, my darlings_, the beast whispered, _soon you shall have meat, blood, and a realm which we can conquer. This beast shall be one of many that we will infect…soon; you may feast on its flesh…_

* * *

"So," Ruta said, "You are on a journey to collect the three Spiritual Stones, protect a powerful sword, and defeat seven powerful Sorcerers and save Hyrule, and I have the last one?"

"Exactly," Darin said. He had left Link's hat after things cooled down a bit, though in truth he had been sleeping ever since they got into the artery. "Now that we have things taken care of, could we have it."

"I hate to break this to you guys, but I don't have it."

"WHAT?!?"

Link and Darin had their jaws almost to the floor of the heart. How could Ruta not have the Spiritual Stone???

"I lost it," Ruta said, "It happened a while back while I was in Lord Jabu-Jabu's chambers. Something had managed to grab it after I dropped it into the water. It hurts too, because it was a gift from my…my…mother…"

Link couldn't believe his ears. As if things weren't bad enough already with the fact that he was in big-time trouble, but now the last Spiritual Stone was gone? Worse than that, in enemy hands?

Link felt like he was going to be sick.

"Well Link," Ruta said, "You've really made an impression on me. I will help get the Zora's Sapphire, and we'll help save Lord Jabu-Jabu together. You have the help and support of the Zoras."

She stood up and held out her hand to shake Link's. Link smiled and shook her hand. Though her hand did feel clammy like the Zoras, hers was soft and delicate, and felt almost as fluid as water. What seemed strange was that her eyes, though they were gray, sparkled like orbs of gray light…

Link felt suddenly uncomfortable. He let go of Ruta's hand, coughed once, and said, "Well, we can't stand around here all day. Let's get going. We have to find that Zora's Sapphire!"

Ruta nodded in agreement. Link moved to one side and let Ruta lead the way into another passage through the heart and into another area of the body.

* * *

Naru and her men kept their guard up. They had been looking since yesterday for Vaati's two rogue guards, though the two hulking monstrosities were nowhere to be found. Either they had left the castle altogether or were experts of stealth, which made them all the more dangerous in the castle environment.

The Gerudo bodyguard tensed as she heard something scurry by. It was a mouse, of course, but it still caused Naru to stay on guard. Who knew what lay in store for Naru and her knight accomplices?

The group of them had their blades drawn. They walked slowly through the halls of Hyrule Castle, inching their way across, looking through every corner to make sure that they do not miss a single thing out of place that could lead to the bodyguards. Naru made sure to warn everyone to stay in their rooms, especially the princess, and warned them to keep on guard and to shout out if they spot the monsters…

Naru instinctively stopped when she heard the clank of metal on stone. Though her men had been walking in full armor for the entire trip through the castle, she had specifically memorized every sound they made. This clank was different; pings of metal on stone like the sound of someone walking in steel-toe boots.

Naru jumped aside as an axe-blade came down and buried itself into the stonework where her body was inches before. The Gerudo was glad that her natural instincts to dodge and weave hadn't left her in her time as a bodyguard, as had she have been a fraction below her abilities the weapon could have cleaved her in half from top to bottom!

The owner of the axe poked his head out. The armored guard roared a ferocious battle cry as it charged its attackers, prepared to fight tooth and claw. Its armored gloves were off to reveal brown leathery skin, razor sharp claws, and very thick and padded hands. Naru and the knights did their best to subdue the creature, stabbing at it multiple times before it fell over, dead from the swords poking through its powerful armor.

Naru looked up as the second guard appeared from the other end of the hallway. The guard carried a very large spear, its blade-tip as long as a sword, a polearm of great strength and size. The creature roared and began to charge forward, its barrel chest held high as it lowered its spear and cut the distance between itself and its targets quickly.

Naru ran forward with all the grace and agility of a jungle cat. She charged straight towards the monster, sword held freely in her left hand as she held her arms back to resist drag. As she came close to the creature, the guard began to raise his spear, and thrust it forward; a blow that would kill any lesser Gerudo…

Naru seemed to fly in slow motion as she kicked her legs up, jumping into the air, and moving her body sideways to avoid the blow. She flung to the right, keeping her body high in the air, and bringing her arms forward. Grabbing the creature's helmet with her free arm, she brought herself around in a swift movement, and plunged her sword into its shoulder blades, sticking it through its ribs and completely impaling the monster.

She took her sword out of the creature and let its dead body drop. As it did, its helmet came off, revealing the grossly distorted face inside.

Even the guards, who were trained during this time of peace, could recognize the bulldog-like face and yellow eyes of the creature. Its tongue hung out of its cheek as ichor began to ooze from its dead eyes, the creature's body unable to sustain itself any longer.

"How in Farore's name did Vaati get a pair of Moblins on his side?" the Captain of the Guard asked, "I thought they went extinct!"

"You forget," Naru said, turning the creature's head with her foot, "Moblins are no natural creature, created long ago by Ganondorf when his forces became too thin during the early years. Rumor has it that these are creatures of science, not magic, and that they were created using prisoners of war who would scream for days in his laboratories. How and why he gave them dog faces I will never know, but I do know that they do not survive long enough without proper nutrition. When their body dies, even from natural causes, it's a real mess."

As if to confirm Naru's words, the skin of the creature began to peel off in a blob, taking the eyeballs with it and revealing the bleaching ape-like skull beneath. Several of the men backed off from the sheer horror of the situation. Naru just stared satisfyingly at it. She was glad that these things didn't get a chance to breed or make more, and so perhaps they had finally seen the last of the wicked Moblin race…

* * *

Link and Ruta traversed the different tunnels and arteries of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Darin had gotten tired at the time and had been inside of Link's hat for the past hour or so, sleeping like a baby. Link didn't mind; after all, what are friends for?

"So," Ruta said, "You are really descended from the Hero of Time?"

"It caught me off guard when I found out," Link said, "Darin was the one that told me. We only first met a month or less ago, and already we are best friends. He and I have been through a lot together."

"How so?" Ruta asked.

"First, we had to do a mission for the Great Deku Tree," Link said, "It's the demigod of the Kokiri."

"I've heard of it," Ruta said, "I just thought he was made up. Is he real?"

"As real as it gets," Link said, "After that we met Saria, the Sage of the Forest. We soon got ourselves on a masquerade inside of the Forest Temple, which was filled with gigantic spiders called Skulltullas. I learned a new song for my Ocarina, Darin met up with his mom-"

"He has a mom?" Ruta asked, "I didn't know that they have parents."

"They do," Link said, "And believe it or not, his mom and my great grandfather are old acquaintances. Her name was Navi."

"Really?!?" Ruta asked her eyes aglow in surprise, "I can't believe it. She's really old then, right?"

"Fairies can live to be up to 200 years old," Link said, "Anyway, we met up with her, continued exploring, and eventually came to the final creature that was causing all the commotion; the Queen Ghoma. However…that battle was when Navi died…"

Ruta was silent. "I'm sorry," she said, "I know what it's like to lose a parent…my mother was dear to me…had I have known I wouldn't have called him a bug."

"He doesn't mind," Link said, "Darin may miss his mom but he's tough. I wouldn't trust any other fairy to guard me. Anyway, at that point we were assigned to take the Spiritual Stone to Princess Zelda so that we could figure out what to do about the Seven Sorcerers. When that was done, we made our way to Death Mountain, where we met the Gorons. We also met Biter, who's a Lizalfos."

"What's a Lizalfos?" Ruta asked.

"It's a type of lizard that can talk and walk on two legs," Link said, hoping that his description helped out, "Ganondorf enslaved their kind long ago. Biter is only a little guy though. He's currently living with Karnak, who's a Dinolfos, or Lizalfos Chieftain. Anyway, after that we were asked to explore the Dodongo's Cavern, where we managed to fight against enslaved Lizalfos and a giant monster called the Emperor Dodongo. It wasn't a pretty battle…I broke my arm and almost died…"

"Wow," Ruta said, "You are quite the adventurer."

"I just can't wait to go home," Link said, "Back to Epona, my horse…back to homemade pancakes for breakfast, meat pastries for lunch and roast chicken for dinner…back to life at Lon Lon Ranch…back to Rose…"

"Who's Rose?" Ruta asked.

Link suddenly stood straight, as if he had just suddenly been caught being naughty.

"Who? Uh...no one…" Link said.

Link was suddenly silent for the rest of the trip. Ruta could see that something was bothering him, something deep within the mind of the boy in green. Ruta was also troubled. Her secret had been revealed, but she couldn't help but have some sort of feelings for Link, even though he wasn't even her species. She couldn't explain it. She just…felt.

She liked it…to feel good emotions once again instead of remorse. She somehow missed the feeling…

The two of them were somewhere now that seemed to smell rather strange. Link put his hand up to his nose from the strength of the smell.

"Golly!" He said, "What in Din's name is that smell?"

"This is the Liver," Ruta said, "It's where all the spare nutrients that his body doesn't need go to. I think that part of the problem is in here. Call it his inner storehouse if you will. It should be where we find out where those Octorok came from."

"Boy," Link said, waving his hand in front of his nose, "I think that I would have preferred to have been back in the stomach. Man, it reeks in here!"

"If you think that's bad," Ruta said, "Wait till you see the intestines!"

"I'd rather not," Link said, wondering what in Nayru's love was an intestine.

Suddenly, a noise caused them both to jump. Link hushed Ruta, and drew his sword. Keeping his back against the organic walls, he turned his head around the corner and took a look to see if they were not alone…

They weren't. Several Octoroks, enough to probably take out Link and Ruta easily, were making their way down the halls of the liver. Their tentacles moved about in frenzy as they crawled upon the moist organ, careful not to harm it out of fear of their host's welfare.

Link gulped and ducked back over to where Ruta was standing. "We're in trouble," Link said, "There's a small army of Octoroks on the other side. We can't go back that way!"

Ruta looked as if she were about to panic. She quickly looked around on the walls as if searching for something. Link kept his sword drawn and on guard. He didn't want to get attacked without being prepared.

"Link!" Ruta whispered, "Sheath your sword. Come here! We'll be safe in here!"

Link sheathed his sword and was suddenly dragged backwards. Ruta suddenly tossed him up against the wall, and the craziest thing had happened…

Link was swallowed up by the wall!

He was tucked into a very tight space. There was some light in the small space, but Link could barely see since everything had him nose-to-nose with the gooey walls of the chamber. He was glad that he had sheathed his sword; who knows what kind of damage he could have caused to himself and this room had he have gone in with it out.

Ruta suddenly came into the room. Link groaned as Ruta's forehead collided with his own. They both sat there, contorted in strange positions, before Link decided to speak up.

"Any idea how to get out of this?" Link groaned.

"Not really," Ruta groaned, "I didn't think that this would happen."

"Had I have been given a choice, I would have taken the Octoroks," Link said.

"Don't look at me!" Ruta replied defensively, "I didn't know this would happen, and also there's the fact that they could have outnumbered us. You said so yourself."

"I faced worse odds before," Link said. He did his best to squish around so that his back was facing Ruta. Ruta tried to do the same, and in the end they were both squished and cuddled up together, back to back and equally frustrated.

"I'm surprised we can even breathe," Link said.

"You know the worse part," Ruta said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu won't let us out until after he wakes up."

"What?" Link asked in surprise.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu controls his body too, you know," Ruta said, "When he goes to sleep, most of his body systems run down. This is included. I suggest we get some shut eye…"

Link groaned. He was glad that Darin at least was fine. Somehow his hat had managed to slip out and land somewhere in between his arms and legs, so Darin was protected and perfectly squash-free between Link's body parts. Although Ruta was a better person than before, Link still regretted ever signing himself up on this stupid quest…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Ooh boy...Moblins in the castle, bugs (or in this case, molluscs) in Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach, and Ruta finally breaks her ice and warms up. Can this plot get any thicker? (It can, actually...meh meh meh.)

I think you guys deserved this early chapter. Thanks for waiting, even though I posted it a little early (almost done with the next one). This is starting to become harder as I'm almost out of ideas and this close to reaching the halfway point and the "big surprise" for everyone. Until that time, I'd better get my butt back in gear and get back to writing.

I managed to release The Seige of Uldaman's prologue earlier this week. If you guys liked this, you will enjoy my new World of Warcraft story, though I will have to warn you guys that it does have some bad language (I'll tone it down in later chapters.). The cool thing about this story is that it is only going to have a total of fifteen chapters (including Prologue and Epilogue), but it's going to be more like a novel instead of my other stories (in the sense that it is going to have epically large chapters). I'm currenlty halfway done with chapter one and will release it during my halfway point for Legacy of the Sages. That will give you guys something to get excited about!

Well, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. For those of you guys who are religious, better pray that I get my butt in gear and get rid of all these distractions! Now that we've reached the end of the river, it's time to see what life is like at The Beginning of the End. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	46. Chapter 13, Part 1: End of the Beginning

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 13: The Beginning of the End, Part 1

* * *

Link felt warm as he snuggled up in his sleep. He had a dream of life back on the ranch, of Rose and his family, and of a warm, snug bed. He could even feel Rose pressing against his body, her hand around his, her head snuggling against his chest, her hair smelling of fish…

…wait…_FISH?!?_

Link woke up quickly, though he surprisingly was quiet. He recognized the strange squished chamber he was in, though what really scared him was what position he had ended up in…

He was arm and arm with a sleeping Ruta!

Link didn't scream, though his initial reaction of trying to get away was still present. Link tried shifting himself as best as he could without waking up Ruta, but his disgust at his current situation was still present. How did she get him to turn around in the first place…or was it even her fault that it happened?

Link had managed to get away from Ruta, but he felt that there was no longer a wall behind his back. He suddenly tumbled out, head over heels, and rolled right smack into something sticking out of the ground.

Link rubbed his head and looked up, realizing that nothing was sticking out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's liver, but rather he had run into a pair of legs. He looked up even more to see Aran, hand on his hips, looking down at the boy in green.

"What did I miss?" Aran asked, holding his hand out to help Link up.

"Great to see you, Aran!" Link said, "How did you get here?"

"Same way you did," Aran said, "the only exception being that I managed to use some of my inner powers to help. I also managed to find something crucial about what was going on here while I was around. Any chance that you found Ruta?"

As if to answer his question, Ruta suddenly came tumbling out of the chamber, landing cat-like on all fours. The Zora princess got up and stretched herself before taking notice of her friends.

"Aran!" she shouted with a smile, "You're here!"

She came up and snatched Aran up in a big hug, almost crushing the Zora boy. Aran was taken rather aback at Ruta's approach, though a glance at Link's wink told him that things were alright.

"I can't believe you're here," Ruta said as she hugged him, "I missed you so much! How did you get here?"

"Long story short, your highness," Aran said, "your note helped a lot. Link had managed to find it all the way at Lake Hylia. I'm sorry to say this, princess, but I had to sacrifice your note to ensure my safe arrival. It is probably already being read by your father as we speak."

Ruta didn't seem to care. On the contrary, she was still smiling.

She let go of her embrace and looked up at Aran. "It's alright, Aran," Ruta said, "You don't have to call me your highness any more. I'm back…"

"Back?" Aran asked in surprise, "What do you mean? I…wha-how…?"

Ruta giggled. "I guess you could say that Link opened my eyes," Ruta said. She looked over at Link in admiration. Link scratched the back of his head innocently…

"One would be amazed at what therapy can give a person," Link commented as he picked up his hat and put it back on. He smiled for a couple of seconds at his two Zora friends, still rather embarrassed at what had happened inside of the strange "sleeping chamber."

"Hey!" said a muffled voice, "Who turned out the lights?!"

Link sighed as he felt Darin's familiar struggling from beneath his hat…

* * *

The creature sensed that the three intruders had managed to join forces together. It could smell them, the hive mind tingling as it sensed that the three were preparing themselves to end its mighty rule, to end its existence inside of its host. It could not…it would not let that happen!

_Come, my children_, it spoke, _The time has come for our kind to show who is dominant once more. Slay them all! Feast on their flesh, but bring the strange-scented one to me…I shall eat this creature, and pass the honor of tasting its flesh to you all, so that you will know what it is like to feast on its kind forever after…_

The creature hissed gleefully at the prospect of fresh meat. Its tentacles began weaving with glee as lightning shimmered in its lair. The time for blood was at hand…

* * *

Link, Ruta, and Aran walked through the Liver and began exploring the different nooks and crannies inside of the storage organ. Save for their walking and the pulsing blood vessels and veins to and from the liver there was no movement within the organ. Link tensed up as he held his sword tightly in his hand, his shield in another. Aran had his Lightning Rod held in his hand, while Ruta had a hold of her boomerang. Darin flew behind the three of them, watching their back as well as preparing to provide some magical backup for later.

"Do you guys see anything out of the ordinary?" Link asked.

"I don't sense anything," Aran said, keeping his rod at the ready.

"I don't see anything strange yet," Ruta said.

"Keep walking guys," Darin said, "I don't see anything either. We aren't being sneaked up on, that's for sure."

Link kept walking, but something made him stop. He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right; that there was something wrong…

"What's the matter," Aran whispered.

"We all aren't alone here," Link said.

"Well, that's kind of obvious," Ruta whispered.

"No," Link said, "I mean we have company."

The four of them tensed up. They gathered themselves up, with Link and Aran in the front while Ruta stayed behind, her boomerang at the read. Darin covered their back, making sure that nothing caught them unawares while they were fighting.

Link couldn't tell where they were, but he knew that the monsters were here somewhere. They gazed at the walls of the Liver, looking about to see where their quarry could be hiding, tense that Link could be right or wrong about whatever was in here.

Link was about to give up when something landed on his nose. He wiped the goop off but discovered that it was like an ichor…saliva of some kind. Link couldn't imagine what saliva could be doing this far down in the body when his brain kicked in and told him to look up.

The roof of the liver seemed fine. It was dark red and gooey, just like the rest of the organ. The difference was that strange sack-like structures were hanging from the roof like spider eggs, gazing down at the four as if they were separate creatures instead of part of the liver.

They were also the exact shape of the head of an Octorok.

"Ruta," Link whispered, "Get your boomerang ready."

"Why?" Ruta asked, "I don't see them anywhere."

"That's because you guys aren't looking hard enough…" Link said as he pulled his own boomerang out of his belt. He gave it a toss and let the weapon fly. The boomerang flew through the air for a few seconds before striking the object, piercing its sack-like stem and making a quick return to its owner.

Link grabbed the boomerang as it returned and watched in shock as the sack's color changed to reveal the dark gray and green-striped body of an Octorok, its tentacles letting go of the liver and allowing the body to fall, the wound bleeding like crazy as it landed hard on the ground.

Link watched as the other Octoroks began to blow their cover and start joining their fallen comrade. Ruta tossed her boomerang in sync with Link's, catching more of the monsters before they fell from the roof of the Liver and joining their fallen comrade.

"Now would be a good time to RUN!" Ruta shouted.

Darin got in front of the three friends. "FARORE'S GUST!" Darin's signature move pushed the monsters aside and knocked them against the walls of the Liver, sending them sprawling in a tremendous tentacle mass. Link, Ruta, and Aran quickly ran through the sprawled monsters while they were still down, quickly taking advantage of a winding tunnel located in the Liver.

"Why do we always have to run from something?!?" Link asked as the Octoroks got up and started chasing the four friends.

"I don't know," Darin said as he barely hung on to Link's tunic, "but that still doesn't stop it from happening!"

The Octoroks didn't understand Hylian, but they still seemed to agree with Darin's words by picking up speed. They were surprisingly fast for monstrous octopi, their eight nimble arms gripping on to the mucus-filled tunnels almost like wet spiders with adrenaline problems. The creatures were hot on the foursome's heels, their mouths gaping open and shut at the idea of fresh meat.

Suddenly, one of the Octoroks opened its mouth and shot out a very hard projectile. The object missed them, but in the close confinements of the tunnel it was guaranteed that another shot wouldn't miss. Link ducked as a second and a third projectile shot forward from the creatures' mouths, amazed at how these monsters could accomplish such a feat.

Ruta yelped as a projectile struck her ankle. She fell to the ground, barely able to get up as the Octoroks attempted to beset upon her. Aran took immediate action, running forward and launching violent blue electricity from his Lightning Rod. Many of the creatures fell at Aran's power. Link followed suit and began launching his Silver Bolts from his sword, adding his courage to the fray. The magical beam cut through many Octoroks before stopping towards the back of the group, causing a body buildup in the tunnel. Soon, Link and Aran had managed to block the passageway with the stunned or dead bodies of dozens of Octoroks, the mass of mollusks dripping with blood and the ichor of their own juices.

Link and Aran helped Ruta up and half carried, half dragged her up through the tunnel. They didn't stop until they managed to get as far away from the Octoroks as they could, right at the tunnel's ending.

"Ruta, are you alright?" Aran asked as he helped her to balance.

"I think so," Ruta said. Link and Aran tried to help the Zora up, but she yelled as her right leg caved in.

"I think my ankle's broken or something," Ruta said as she sat on the moist floor.

"Let me take a look," Link said. He kneeled down and slowly applied pressure to the bone, taking care to check the whole foot just in case if something was wrong. After breaking his arm back at the Dodongo's Cavern, Link wanted to make sure that any further injury given to him would not be quite as fatal as that one. "It isn't broken," Link said, "It's sprained though. You can't walk on it, that's for sure."

"How is she going to come if she's got an ankle like that?" Aran asked, "I'm sorry to be the one to say this, but we can't have her lean on us. It would hinder our combat in case we run into more trouble."

"Why don't you both just leave me here," Ruta said with a tear in her eye, "I'm no further use to you. I've done all I can to begin with, but you both alone have helped solve this mystery more than I have in the whole two weeks of living here. I'm useless…even as a princess, nothing more than a hindrance and a bother to everyone."

Ruta let her feelings go out and tucked her face into her arms, sobbing at her own self-inflicted words. Link couldn't help but feel sorry for her, but he knew that there wasn't time to feel sorry.

"Ruta," Link said, kneeling down and lifting her chin to look at his face, "You aren't worthless at all. We are all going to finish this, for better or worse. We're going to find the Zora's Sapphire, and we are going to save Lord Jabu-Jabu, even if it means that I have to carry you on my back to do it. In fact, why don't I do that? I'll take a break from fighting and carry you on my back. Darin and Aran can take the combat from here, can't you guys?"

Aran nodded, pleased at this idea. Darin shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "Those Octoroks will probably be very mad once they get out of this mess. It would make it all the slower and we need all the help we can get."

"It doesn't matter," Aran said, "As long as we can keep up our magical onslaught, we can deal with them easily."

Link nodded in agreement. Aran's words suddenly reminded him that he needed a dose of magic potion. Quickly taking some out of his sack, he poured a small beaker down his throat and gave the rest to Darin to help keep the fairy's magic level up.

"What is that?" Aran asked.

"It's a magic potion," Link said, "It helps keep us from running out of energy when we fight. It's very useful for when one is on the field."

"Also very unstable," Aran tutted, "Why don't you absorb energy from around you? It provides a cleaner energy source and provides a longer lasting fuel line overall. You should try it sometime?"

"I always believed that a Magi had to select a permanent magical preference in order to absorb magical energy," Darin said.

"Not if you're a Zora," Aran said, "Since we are bred from water, we are naturally connected to it, regardless of our field. It also helps boost our powers and how smooth our spells are in combat. It's usually really easy to absorb energy from water."

"Really?" Link asked, "You guys are going to have to teach me how to do that sometime."

"I'll do my best," Aran said.

Link quickly shifted his position so that Ruta could get on his back. When she was on, Link stood up, surprised that Ruta was so lightweight. She had a hold of his neck and shoulders while Link propped her up with her legs, careful not to harm her sprained ankle.

"Thanks for doing this Link," Ruta whispered.

"You welcome," Link said silently.

Ruta closed her eyes as Link, Aran, and Darin continued the journey. Link took the opportunity to look around. They were in a chamber unlike anything Link had seen before. The majority of it was covered in plant-like growths, while holes in the walls indicated tunnels and other such entrances to and from the strange chamber.

"What is this place?" Link asked.

"I've no memory of this place," Aran said, "I've never seen an organ like it."

"It's not an organ at all," Ruta spoke up as she opened her eyes and looked around, "This didn't happen naturally. Lord Jabu-Jabu must be more ill than we thought."

"What could have done this?" Link asked. He felt the plant-like growths, and moved his hand back in horror to realize that they were blood vessels, sucked dry and incapable of spreading blood throughout the body. Looking on, Link could see that there were also bones jutting out in different areas in the hollow cavity; their outsides bleached white from exposure even inside the body.

"If we don't act quick," Darin said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu isn't going to last much longer."

"I think we already established that," Link said, walking away from the horrific sight and hoping that they could help the mighty fish-deity.

* * *

The camp of the Rok'Thar tribe was unsettlingly quiet. Darkness seemed to herald the awaited return of their warriors. Mothers wondered what happened to their husbands, while children played in the grassy plains, expecting the warriors to return victorious and bring precious treasures and baubles for their little ones to play with.

Hwandir watched as his people continued on with their daily lives. Although he disliked some of them, he was a natural leader, knowing the limits and respects of his people. Even though he wasn't without his tyranny and dark deeds, Hwandir did have some exceptional qualities that even rivaled the King of Hyrule. He gazed upon his small domain with pride, glad that, soon, their lifelong enemies would be destroyed, and all because he got the better of some Sorcerer.

Sure, the Sorcerer had his men, but Hwandir had something better. His dagger happened to have magical powers when combined with the right equipment. With its ability to summon the ancestors of his kind, as well as his ancestors' heathen god-like monsters, he would be able to be unstoppable in the future, and his kind would rule Hyrule forever. Of course, he had to first get the proper equipment and items in order to do so, but with just one item left, he was so close to achieving his goal.

Of course, his apprentice had to just up and disappear, leaving him with only the dagger while she had the shaft to use for the rest of the weapon!

Hwandir sighed as he looked upon the golden dagger. Its edges gleamed as if it was just sharpened yesterday; its bladed edge enchanted to never wear out or go dull. He tested its edge by cutting a piece of rawhide with the blade, feeling how its edge easily cut the tough animal skin into shreds.

Hwandir walked outside and gazed at the morning sky covered in dark clouds. He didn't know what was causing this bad weather so far away from the rainy season, but that didn't seem to stop Mother Nature in doing her dirty work. Hwandir began to make his early morning patrol to make sure everything was in order.

He was halfway into the camp when he heard the screaming of several of the women. Sentries began shouting like madmen for some unknown reason. Hwandir wondered what all the commotion was about when a huge roar caught his attention. He looked up and saw the reason why everyone was panicking, and saw a reason to fear as well.

High in the sky was a tremendous monster. The creature had the wings of a deformed bat, the head of a monstrous lizard, and the body of a monstrous crocodile. The monster seemed to look as if it were a creature from the very bottomless pit of the world. Upon its back was a rider hooded and cloaked in northern garb, its bulgy shoulders armored in plated armor. The creature grabbed a tent with its hind legs, taking its occupants with it.

Hwandir watched from his hilltop vantage point in horror as war cries and cat-like growls sounded off over the horizon. Soldiers similar to the one flying the creature charged into the camp, slaying all in their path. Women and children cried out in terror as all were slaughtered in the army's path.

Hwandir may have been a leader, but he was no courageous fool. Taking all the ways of the coward, Hwandir ran the opposite direction, doing his best to stay as far away from the army as possible. Hwandir ran as fast as he could before any creature managed to catch him.

As he ran, several of the invaders managed to cut him off. With great war cries, they unsheathed their swords and axes and charged the shaman.

Unsheathing the dagger, Hwandir made slashing movements in the air, weaving his magical powers into the air…a flash of light and the invaders were down in a pool of their own blood. Hwandir continued running as he barely managed to get to the stables. With all the swiftness of any coward, Hwandir grabbed himself a horse and rode off away from the battle, riding until his horse could go no longer.

Hwandir looked back to see the campsite in flames. He let the horse calm itself down and gazed once again at his dagger.

"I will return one day," he said as he gazed at the dagger, "and, when that happens, all of Hyrule will pay dearly!"

So spoke Hwandir, last of the Rok'Thar, the clan of Hyrule men.

* * *

Link, Aran, and Darin moved through the strange cavity inside Lord Jabu-Jabu. The entire room was seemingly empty, with nothing at all to disturb the ghostly silence that was forming inside. Link couldn't help but make a heavy swallow, his fear starting to get the best of him.

It wasn't long before he could find something real to fear. From out of several of the holes came the strange, floating figures of several white creatures. They seemed to parachute themselves into the air, tentacles hanging from their mushroom-shaped bodies, while seeming to give off some kind of energy from their bodies.

"Watch out!" Ruta shouted as one of the creatures came up close.

"What is this thing?" Link asked. The monster flew up from a hole in the ground and shimmered its body closer to the four friends.

"It's a Biri!" Darin said, "They are supposed to be colonial parasites, though they can only spawn from Barinades."

"But Barinades are supposed to be extinct here!" Aran said, "How could something like this just show up?!?"

"Right now, I just want to know how to deal with this thing!" Link said as he backed up and away from the creature. Ruta whimpered from his back as Link stayed as far away from the Biri as possible, now noticing the fact that the tentacles seemed to shimmer with electricity like tiny storm clouds.

"My magic won't do any good," Aran said, "They'd just absorb the lightning."

Link decided to do things the old fashioned way. "Aran, take Ruta!" he said.

Aran picked the Zora girl up off of Link's back, allowing her to lean on his shoulder.

Link got his boomerang out and gave it a toss, striking the Biri directly. The creature seemed to disappear in a puff of bubbles and dust, though the dust was, in fact, pieces of the Biri falling to the ground. The boomerang managed to strike another Biri before it turned around and flew directly into Link's hand, seeming to have some sort of magic of its own.

Link gave the boomerang another toss, sending it flying into three more of the Biris. The boomerang came back, just as before. Link kept tossing with all his might, making sure that the monsters didn't get too close to shock them.

Every Biri that was killed, however, three more took its place. Link soon realized that they were vastly outnumbered, and that they were still coming in swarms. It wouldn't take long for the swarms to wipe them out soon.

"What do we do now?" Aran asked, keeping Ruta on his back.

Link looked around, and suddenly spotted the holes. They seemed to gape open like giant mouths, opening and closing as the tissues tried their best to heal themselves. They were the perfect escape route for desperate measures.

"I've got an idea," Link said, "Get Ruta back on my back, hurry!"

Aran quickly helped Ruta get on top of Link's back. Darin began attacking using his Farore's Gusts, launching attack by devastating attack with great accuracy.

"Alright," Link said, "We're going to drop down into these holes. We'll have to split up. I'll take Ruta, while Darin goes with Aran to act as backup. Got it?"

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone!" Darin shouted in the middle of a spell.

Out of nowhere, a Biri suddenly launched a lightning bolt in Darin's direction. The Shadow Fairy barely managed to dodge the deadly electric attack.

"Never mind," Darin said. He quickly flew over to Aran's side.

"Alright," Link said, "On the count of three. One…"

A Biri suddenly jumped up between them, its tentacles bristling with lightning.

"THREE!" Darin shouted.

Link jumped backwards, careful to hold on to a now screaming Ruta as they both went down the long tunnel and deep into Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.

* * *

When Link and Ruta managed to stop, they were probably deep in Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. Already Link could hear the rush of water below them as they were probably very close to the layers of skin that were the beginning of the way out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's body.

Link got up and rubbed his butt, the part of him that managed to land. The good thing about all of this was that at least _this _time he managed to land and _not_ break his arm. Link rubbed his back and felt to see if anything was broken, and noticed that a crucial piece was missing…

"RUTA!" Link shouted, "Where'd you go?"

A groan behind him answered his question. Link turned around to see Ruta lying in a heap on the ground, her body lying spread-eagle and looking as if she was dead. Link crawled over to her side. Quickly picking her up, he felt her heart to make sure she was alive. It was beating, but she wasn't breathing. Link knew that this was a big problem.

Not just for Ruta, but for him as well…

Link knew how to resuscitate people. He and Rose were instructed to do it many times in case someone was hurt. The problem in this case was that Link had to use his mouth, and since Ruta had been acting strange around him he wasn't sure that it was a good idea.

His heart belonged to Rose, after all…

Link noted that her heartbeat was slowing down. Link decided that it was now or never, so he quickly tipped Ruta's chin back, opened her mouth, and plugged her nose. Praying that he could forgive himself for this later, Link bent down and started sending air into her lungs, and then began pumping her chest to expel the bad air. When he completed ten pumps, he continued the breathing process a second time, and then began pumping her chest again.

It was on the third pump that Ruta suddenly coughed. Link let her get up and stroke her back, allowing her to get air back into her lungs.

Ruta turned her big gray eyes in Link's direction. "What just happened?" she asked.

"You were unconscious and weren't breathing," Link said, "I guess I saved your life just now."

"That seems to be happening a lot when I'm around you," Ruta said with a smile. She winced as she felt her ankle. "I think I still need picked up," Ruta said.

Link nodded and picked Ruta up. He secretly began thinking about what had happened just a second ago. He hated himself for thinking this, and he hated himself for being in love, but he had to admit that Ruta's lips, though they tasted like fish, were very sweet…too sweet…

He shook his head as the memory of Rose came back to him and drove a stake into his heart. His heart belonged to another, and it was going to stay that way.

Link walked around and looked at their surroundings. The room that they were in this time had a huge ceiling, and a raised platform about their size and taking up a majority of the space in the room was in the very middle of the chamber.

But it was on the middle of the platform that got Link's immediate attention.

There, sitting in the very center of the strange piece, was probably the most beautiful blue piece of jewelry Link had ever seen. The mighty object was three fist-sized sapphires linked together by a pure gold frame. The object seemed to glimmer in the dim light. Link could see right away that this was by all means no ordinary stone, and it had to be only one thing.

Ruta squealed at the sight of the object.

"By Nayru's Love!" She said, "That's it! That's the Zora's Sapphire! Quick, get me up there! I'll get it before something else does!"

"Okay! Okay!" Link said, "Gee whiz! Don't get so excited. You're worse than Darin in early mornings!"

Link helped Ruta up on top of the platform. The Zora girl did her best to stand up, though due to her ankle she was forced to crawl her way to the Zora's Sapphire. When she got to it, she cradled it into her arms like a mother with her long-lost child.

"Mother's gift…" she whispered as she cradled the thing.

Link smiled as Ruta was finally reunited with her mother's dying gift. However, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

Suddenly, a set of very big tentacles reached down and grabbed the sides of the platform. Ruta gasped in fear as the tentacles slowly dragged the platform up to the ceiling, bringing Ruta with it. The very large tumor-like growth reached the ceiling and slammed shut.

Link managed to hear Ruta's muffled screams as something very big roared above. Link couldn't help but feel very helpless in this matter. His body tensed as the tumor came crashing down and hit the floor with a thud, followed by a groan from Lord Jabu-Jabu.

As Link gazed up, Ruta's disappearance was heralded by the appearance of a very big, very ugly-looking Octorok. It gazed down at Link with alien eyes, glaring him down and challenging him with some sort of primitive rage.

_And I thought things couldn't get any worse_, Link said to himself as he drew his sword and shield.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: As if Zelda weren't bad enough, now Link's got TWO princesses eyeing him! Link gets ready to fight a "Big Octo," Darin and Aran dissapear to who-knows where in Lord Jabu-Jabu's mess of a body, and the Rok'Thar tribe's unprotected camp got some party crashers...

Well, now we know where the Frostmancer's troops went (hint: if you are confused, remember that the creatures were hooded and cloaked in foreign garbs from the north). I wonder how they'll play in the next turn of events...the plot thickens like snow and ice (in a matter of speaking)!

Alright, I'll admit; I couldn't resist having Ruta get the sights for Link. Although she won't admit it now, the fact that she was cuddling with him while they were stuck together was a clear hint at what was going on with her emotions...too bad Link's mind is set on staying in the ranch forever after he gets back (that is..._if_ he ever gets back). By the way...how can Biri be around when there is no Barinade to make them? If they are extinct, what's spawning them? And where do the Octoroks fit in all of this???

A few monster pointers I should give to the inspirations of the different creatures. The flying mount that the one creature was on was based off of the apperance of a Proto-Drake from World of Warcraft, with a few original additions that I added myself. The "Big Octo" (not actual name, but based off of the one in Ocarina of Time) has the appearance of a gigantic gray octopus with mutations on its body (next chapter gives more details).

Alright, so I'm sending this one early. I'm finding it extremely difficult to keep on task, so you guys better hope I get this done. Chapter 13 (the name I am giving to this general segment) is the last chapter before I reach the big halfway point and the surprise at the end...so just pray that I get my butt back in gear and keep writing this thing! Until chapter 13, Part 2, me out!

-Kerian


	47. Chapter 13, Part 2: End of the Beginning

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning, part 2

* * *

Link helped Ruta up on top of the platform. The Zora girl did her best to stand up, though due to her ankle she was forced to crawl her way to the Zora's Sapphire. When she got to it, she cradled it into her arms like a mother with her long-lost child.

"Mother's gift…" she whispered as she cradled the thing.

Link smiled as Ruta was finally reunited with her mother's dying gift. However, he couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

Suddenly, a set of very big tentacles reached down and grabbed the sides of the platform. Ruta gasped in fear as the tentacles slowly dragged the platform up to the ceiling, bringing Ruta with it. The very large tumor-like growth reached the ceiling and slammed shut.

Link managed to hear Ruta's muffled screams as something very big roared above. Link couldn't help but feel very helpless in this matter. His body tensed as the tumor came crashing down and hit the floor with a thud, followed by a painful groan from Lord Jabu-Jabu.

As Link gazed up, Ruta's disappearance was heralded by the appearance of a very big, very ugly-looking Octorok. It gazed down at Link with alien eyes, glaring him down and challenging him with some sort of primitive rage.

_And I thought things couldn't get any worse_, Link said to himself as he drew his sword and shield.

* * *

Aran screamed as he slipped through the tube and landed hard on his back. Darin flew up behind him and hovered a few feet from the Zora boy's face.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Barely," Aran said, rubbing the back of his head, "I think I can manage though. I don't want to experience a ride like that again."

Aran got up, noticing that he had dropped his Lightning Rod during the fall. He looked around on the ground for it. When he managed to find it, he reached down, picked it up, and sheathed it into the belt on his back.

Aran looked around, recognizing right away that he was in Lord Jabu-Jabu's kidneys. Water waste flowed to and from the different canals in the organs. Aran could see right away that finding a way out of this would be no apparent picnic.

Aran did his best to explore from the ledge that they were on. From what he could tell, nothing lived in here; not even the other creatures. Wastewater moved back and forth, being cleaned by the hundreds of tiny villi lining the walls of the different canals. Aran couldn't see any sign of the creatures' taints in this particular area at all, as if nothing wished to touch the strange organs.

Aran was curious as to why that was the case. Virtually everywhere else in the body there was something weird going on, but in the Kidneys everything seemed to be just fine. Why was that the case?

Aran figured out that appearances weren't as they seemed. As he got to the end of the first Kidney and the passage to the second one, the familiar body of an Octorok under camouflage and hanging upside down from the ceiling was soon visible. Aran needed only to aim his Lightning Rod in order to subdue the creature.

The unconscious body of the Octorok suddenly fell, hitting the ground hard and falling into the canal of wastewater. It died of immediate poisoning, the wastes in the water deadly enough to acidify its blood and destroy its brain matter in seconds.

"I wouldn't go into the water if I were you," Darin said, "Personally, I like my body the way it is."

"Great minds think alike," Aran said with a gulp. He sheathed the Lightning Rod and walked through the tubing into the next Kidney.

He soon found out the reason for the Octorok guard. Beneath Aran's feet the wastewater circulated and made its way down to the bladder, and along the walls of the tube were the unborn eggs of Octoroks. Aran knew that they were Octorok eggs because of their rough, dark grey shells and vein-like growths. Aran also knew that when Octorok eggs are formed, they are very fragile, and they usually need to remain under the care of parents. It seemed that the Octoroks were trying to boost the eggs' chances of survival by hardening them, ensuring that the embryos inside would be protected if they were ever launched out of Lord Jabu-Jabu's bladder.

Aran would make sure that never happened.

With a flick of his Lightning Rod, the eggs fell from their perches, completely destroyed by the acid-like wastewater. The carcasses of the eggs flowed into the bladder like everything else, where they would be shot out with all the rest of the waste.

"Nice shot," Darin said, "but you forgot something."

"What did I forget?" Aran asked.

"THAT!" Darin shouted.

In an instant, a very large jellyfish-like creature fell from the roof of the tunnel, floating and spinning gigantic arms like a monstrous top. The creature seemed to growl as lightning pulsed from arms and tentacles like a crazed living thunderstorm.

_A Bari_, Aran thought.

The Bari, the larger cousin of the Biri, came flying towards him slowly, spinning its arms like a deadly windmill. Aran ran off as fast as he could, quickly finding a tunnel near the entrance to the second Kidney and running through at top speed to try and get away from the monster hot at his heels. Darin flew very close behind, panicking as the monstrous Bari came closer and closer to its two future victims…

* * *

Link backed away slowly as the monstrous Octorok moved its giant body off of the platform. The creature gazed down at Link with its gigantic eyes, its huge tentacles reaching menacingly at Link's body. Link backed away to make sure that the monster didn't catch him. While he did, he took a good look at his enemy's strengths, making sure to keep well away from the vicious tentacles.

The monster's huge body was like an organic and boneless piece of flesh, like something that had just come out of the butcher's shop, only still living. Its dark grey and brown body was wrinkly and mottled, covered in veins and twitching muscles. The creature's head seemed to be like a gigantic sack, which hung down and behind the creature's body. Its green eyes had strange-looking pupils that seemed like they belonged to an intelligence that was not of this earth. It had four tremendous tentacles arms equipped with suckers, though the tips of the tentacles were clawed like brutish shovels. Four, thinner tentacles hung beneath the creature on both sides, each equipped with suckers until they got towards the tips, where there were six pairs each of monstrous, sharp hooks that looked similar to meat hooks in butcher shops. The creature kept its lower body off of the ground, revealing a strange, elongated tube directly in the center of the creature. Link guessed that this was where the monster's mouth was, as the snapping of tremendous beaks could be heard from the monster's general position.

The creature tried to reach for Link with one of its shorter, deadlier tentacles. Link jumped to one side, avoiding the meat-hooks on the creature. A second tentacle followed, and Link immediately reacted, slicing the tentacle's tip and taking off two pairs of hooks along with it.

The monster roared in anger, making a deep, gurgling sound like some sick animal. It glared at Link with wild ferocity, and Link could see right away that intelligence was in those eyes, like the intelligence one sees when staring someone like Ruta or Aran in the eye, but with evil ferociousness.

The monster lifted up its four large tentacles and suddenly lifted itself up, keeping its body above the ground. It moved forward with surprising speed, swinging its four tiny tentacles like whips. Link quickly ran as the monster gave chase, hoping that he would somehow get out of this predicament. The monstrous Octorok followed at a breakneck pace, swinging its arms like crazy and trying to grab the boy in green.

Link suddenly tripped and fell head over heels in his attempt to escape. As he looked up, he saw that the creature was right on top of him, its large and heavy body preparing to squish him. Above, an elongated beak opened up from inside the tube, revealing row upon row upon row of sharp and agonizingly deadly teeth.

Link rolled to the side as the mouth went down. The creature's beak managed to break a chunk of Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh, tearing it out and spitting it aside. Link managed to catch sight of the creature's backside before it turned around swiftly and began chasing Link again.

Link knew that he was in trouble. The creature would gain up on him again, and if he wasn't careful he would become an Octorok's snack. He tried to think of a way to get rid of that thing when he got a strange idea.

When Link managed to get behind the monster, it had turned incredibly fast to try and get to Link, a little too fast to make one assume that it was just trying to get its prey. Link realized that something like that had to mean that the creature's backside was its weak spot. There seemed to be only one way to getting it if that monster wasn't willing to let Link in its sights for more than a second…

Link grabbed his boomerang and turned around, running backwards. The monster took advantage of Link's sudden slowing in pace, increasing its speed to overtake its prey. Link tossed the boomerang as the monster came close, letting the weapon fly and turn to the right as the monster tried to leap upon Link's unprotected body.

The boomerang struck, piercing the monster's head and cutting it open. The Octorok roared in pain, its tentacles writhing like crazy. Link smiled at his apparent victory, but noticed that something crucial was missing…

The boomerang didn't come back!

The creature glared at Link in furious rage as it tried to get rid of the boomerang stuck in its head. It got up on its four powerful legs and resumed the chase, more determined than ever to attack and disembowel the boy in green.

Link ran for his life. He tried to run as fast as he could away from the monsters, knowing full well that he would be dead if the thing managed to catch up. He began to recall the similar times in his life that such an event had occurred, and suddenly came up with an idea to get rid of the monstrous creature.

As he ran, he reached into his bomb-bag and pulled out a particularly powerful specimen. Although he had promised himself never to use it again while inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's body, he knew that now was the time he needed it most. Link wanted to make sure that he wouldn't damage Lord Jabu-Jabu with the blast, so the best thing that he could do was ensure that he was in a high place before the monster attacked him.

Link put the bomb away; making sure the fuse was ready in case of a quick detonation. Drawing his sword and calling forth his magical powers, he quickly did a flying leap and used a spin attack that propelled him onto the platform, ensuring that he would have an easy landing.

Link landed his spin attack with both feet firmly on the ground. He sheathed his sword and turned with bomb in hand just in time as the monstrous Octorok lifted its body off of the ground and onto the platform. It reached out with its gigantic arms and began to lift itself off of the ground, crawling over to Link's position with blood in its eyes. Remembering the experience with the monstrous Dongorongo back at Dodongo's Cavern, Link tossed the lit bomb at the monster as he dodged a pair of the creature's massive tentacles.

The bomb exploded, lighting up the creature's face and sending a tremendous wall of smoke and flame between Link and the monster. It growled ferociously in pain and writhed about in a dramatic frenzy, shaking its tentacles about and clacking its gigantic beak maddeningly. Link could see, however, that the creature wasn't down. On the contrary; it was just even madder than ever.

Link knew that if he was going to get rid of this thing he would have to do it the hard way; face to face. How was he going to get to the monster's weak spot? He put his sword in an on-guard position as the monster charged, waving its tentacles like crazy.

Link dodged aside as the creature tried to get on top of him and jab down with its beak-like mouth. The creature came down again, determined to tear Link to pieces. Link knew he couldn't keep this up, seeing as being this close to the monster's mouth would probably result in becoming an Octorok's snack!

Suddenly, the monster grabbed Link with one of its gigantic tentacles, pinning him to the ground and knocking his sword aside. Link knew that this had to be the end, and closed his eyes as the monster slowly began to inch its mouth closer to Link's body.

Link suddenly realized that he couldn't give up. His friends, Zelda, and even Rose were depending on his safe return. He couldn't just give it all up now and die at the hands of some gigantic mollusk! He had to fight back…he will fight back. He did not intend on being beaten by this monster!

Suddenly, he realized that he had moved. He was no longer in the monster's tentacle, but rather behind the Octorok altogether. A flash of green light was all that heralded his strange and miraculous disappearance from the clutches of death.

_Farore's Wind…_

Link reached down and grabbed his sword. The Octorok looked confused as it sought out where its victim had disappeared to. Link didn't waste time charging at the monster with full speed, intent on destroying it and ensuring his victory. He wouldn't give up. He was never going to give up. With his friends depending on him and with his goals in sight he was never going to even think that times like this would lead to his doom ever again!

With one swipe, Link cut a large gash into the creature's head, releasing his boomerang and revealing the horrific insides within the monster. It roared in pain and abruptly turned around, intent on killing the boy in green once and for all. Link jumped aside as the creature attacked with its tremendous tentacles, slicing at the monster whenever he could.

The monster had obviously had enough. With a tremendous swipe, Link was knocked backwards, his body pinned by a gigantic tentacle. The creature moved its body forward until its tremendous beak was over Link's head, snapping with glee at the prospect of fresh meat.

The monster made one fatal mistake; Link was still armed.

Link raised his sword straight up, charging its magic and preparing for a powerful Silver Bolt as the creature slammed its body downwards, intent on crushing Link and slicing him apart. As the Octorok went down, the sword sliced straight through, piercing the creature's body and launching a beam of light into the creature's insides.

The Octorok gurgled in pain, its body pierced by the sword and destroying its precious insides. It lifted its body up as best as it could, writhing in pain as it tried to get away from the boy in green. It writhed about like a terrifying snake with legs before it fell over on its side, dead from blood loss and exposure.

Link couldn't believe how easy that battle was, though that paled in comparison of the excitement he felt from discovering his new magical power. He felt the wave of courage flow through him once more as he remembered the strange voice that told him the name of his newfound power…Farore's Wind!

Link picked up his boomerang and returned it to the belt on his tunic. With a quick wave of courage flowing through him, Link called forth his power once more and tried to find a location where he could use it. He gazed up at the hole in the ceiling, and decided to find out where Ruta had disappeared during the battle.

"Farore's Wind, guide me," he whispered.

Link could feel a light breeze suddenly hit the room. In an instant, there was a flash of white light, and he found himself a foot above the ledge of the tremendous hole in the ceiling. Link felt his feet touch the ground, and looked around the new room he had entered…

The strange place must have been the nest for the gigantic Octorok below. Located just beneath a large, freshly exposed organ, the nest seemed to have been made by a single Octorok that had managed to tunnel inside Lord Jabu-Jabu within the week. Link was scared that things had gotten this bad inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, and hoped that he would find some means to save the mighty fish-deity.

Link could hear yelling above him. He could almost swear he had heard Darin and Aran a floor above. Since Ruta and the Zora's Sapphire were nowhere in sight, Link decided that the best thing he could do was go look for the others and find out where Ruta had disappeared.

Link sheathed his sword and crawled through the only tunnel exiting the chamber, hoping that he would find his friends and eventually figure out the mystery behind Lord Jabu-Jabu's illness.

* * *

The creature roared as it felt its connection break with its most powerful minion. The monstrous creature writhed at the loss of its most promising child, angered at the destruction of such a powerful specimen of its genetic makeup.

_My children_, it whispered into the darkness, _the time has come to destroy these intruders. Do not stop until they are mine. I already have one, and the object that the master requested me to keep. Now you must bring them all to me…draw them to my lair. I will await your arrival, and soon the feast can begin…_

It growled in anticipation as it stared down at the unconscious body of the Zora female, who was holding the strange inedible object tightly in her grasp…

* * *

Aran and Darin barely managed to get away from the Bari. They both were wandering around in one of Lord Jabu-Jabu's many organs as they tried to search for a way out and a means to get back to the others.

"Where are we?" Darin asked as he panted from all his long flying.

"Looks like we are near the stomach," Aran said, "though where, exactly, I don't know. I've only been here once in my lifetime, though once was good enough for me."

Darin panted some more as he tried to keep up with the Zora boy.

"Could you slow down or something?" Darin asked, "I've never flown this much in my life. For a younger fairy, I'm really out of shape."

"Hop onto my shoulder," Aran said, "I don't want to lose you and have to explain myself to Link."

"Thanks," Darin said, happily landing on Aran's right shoulder. Aran walked down the strange tube that led to some seemingly unknown place in Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. Suddenly, the light in the tube began to grow dimmer, followed by a strange gurgle near Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach to the right.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu's losing more energy," Aran said, "We don't have much time left."

"This could get really bad," Darin said, "To think that I wasn't thrilled at all with the prospect of being inside a gigantic fish. It's too bad we haven't found the source sooner, or we could have had this all settled and over with yesterday."

"At the rate that things are going I certainly hope that Lord Jabu-Jabu can live long enough for us to accomplish this," Aran said, gazing at the tube walls as a fraction of the light dimmed.

"So, what do we know?" Darin asked, "I mean, we need to put together the different pieces of the puzzle, right?"

"More or less," Aran said, "Let's see…first we know that Lord Jabu-Jabu's internal ecosystem organs were being used as the feeding grounds for a type of carnivorous fish. We know that the creatures eating those fish were a species of Octoroks, but one like I've never seen in the wild before. We also know that Biris and Baris are also involved, though how they can be alive when there isn't a Barinade to spawn them is beyond me. The final things that we know are that the Biris, Baris, and Octoroks seem to be working together, and that they are somehow building an army to leave Lord Jabu-Jabu, using him as a harvest source and a main headquarters."

"That helps clear a little bit up," Darin said, "but that still doesn't clear up what's causing all of this, though without a doubt the Seven Sorcerers are involved. Who else would do something like this?"

"There's something else you should know," Aran said, "I said that these Octoroks are nothing like I've ever seen before in the wild. I have, however, seen them before."

"How?" Darin asked.

"In Zora's Domain," Aran continued, "there is a place deep in the darkest part of the cave where we can find the remains of long dead creatures in the rocks. Hylians call them fossils. Anyway, there are many different kinds of sea animal remains deep within the rocks, one of them being Octoroks; Octoroks that look exactly like the ones infesting Lord Jabu-Jabu. Something makes me think that they've somehow been resurrected, though how and why I am not sure. Whatever's going on, there is a far greater evil infesting Lord Jabu-Jabu than we even realized, and I think that it's hunting us…while we hunt it!"

Darin's mouth had dropped so that it looked like a big gaping hole inside of his glowing body. He closed it as the words continued to sink in. It was obvious that the fairy was really scared.

"Stuff like that makes sense in a way," Darin said with a shudder, "Back in the Dodongo's Cavern we had to face against some of the most monstrous creatures ever seen in Hyrule, though they were supposed to have been extinct. I guess that the biggest question is not how it was done, but how are we going to get rid of it?"

Aran honestly couldn't think of an answer to that question.

* * *

Link followed the voices as he went up the tube. He noticed all of the different arteries and veins located all around the tube walls, making him assume that this tube could have once been an artery or vein at one point in time. He hoped that it would lead him to his friends; otherwise he would have to continue the mission without them, and somehow save Princess Ruta before it was too late…

As Link ran up the tube, he didn't notice the intersection it made with a similar tube, and ran straight into Aran. They both toppled over out of surprise and shock, though they soon realized that there was no need to worry about any hostiles.

"I'm glad I found you guys!" Link said, sheathing his sword.

"Where were you?" Aran asked, "Where's Ruta? We have something important to tell you both."

"Ruta's been captured," Link said, "We managed to find the Spiritual Stone!"

"Did you get it?" Darin asked, buzzing up to Link.

"No," Link said, "It was a trap. Ruta was captured and I was attacked by some kind of really big Octorok. It was nothing like I had ever seen!"

Aran was rather shocked. "How is that possible?" he asked, "Octoroks can't get that big…"

"I barely managed to survive that," Link said, "I certainly doubt that they can't get that big. Who knows what else is in this body!"

Aran sat down, shocked at how far things were going. With the prospect that there were giant Octorok inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu, they had to find a way to save him today, or the mighty demigod would die. What was worse was that Ruta had been captured. If Link and Darin were right, and the Seven Sorcerers were involved, then the Zora's Sapphire would fall into the wrong hands and Ruta would have the potential of death…or worse…

"We have to find Ruta," Aran said, "If she's been captured, then that means that she's probably been taken to the source of this infection. We find her, we find out what's going on. It's the only thing we have left."

Link nodded his agreement. "I think I know the first place to look," he said.

* * *

The Zora King, along with his court officials, discussed about the crisis at hand. With the new discovery that the two young boys, the Hylian called Link and the Zora Mage apprentice called Aran, were even now performing a rescue mission for both the Princess and Lord Jabu-Jabu, the decision to act was at hand.

The courtroom was in an uproar. No one seemed satisfied about the situation at all. A large portion of the courtroom believed that the boys were doing the right thing in helping their demigod, while the second portion believed it to be a heresy for anyone save the royal family and their guards to be able to witness the might of Lord Jabu-Jabu. They were reduced to bickering amongst themselves about the matter; shouting at one another, calling each other names, throwing insults at one another. Oran almost thought that things were going to end in a fist-fight if the King didn't step in and do something.

Luckily for them all, the King was in a better mood.

With reading the note, though furious at her daughter's actions to keep the information from him, the King had changed from the tragic monarch to the fist of iron in an instant. He believed that action was to be called for, regardless of what was to happen in the outcome. He held up a hand to silence the court and began to speak aloud.

"Court of the Zoras," he shouted, "the time is bleak and danger is upon us. The crisis with Lord Jabu-Jabu worsens. Not only is the food supply running dangerously low with his illness, but whatever the cause of it has almost guaranteed his doom. According to the guard who has been given the honor of protecting me and my beloved daughter, I have learned that the two boys, the so-called heretics as you accuse them, are even now in the act of accomplishing a life-threatening mission to save my daughter, and to save Lord Jabu-Jabu! Today you come assuming that I call upon your counsel in this manner. This is not true. I only counsel with those of worthy minds who know more than I do of the outside ways, and now all I see is a school of quarrelling officials not worthy of their salt of traditions beyond our cave walls. I fear that we have been in isolation for far too long, and now comes a time for our kind to act!"

King Zora reached into his robe and pulled out the note. "This," he continued, "is the note that my daughter had sent, a cry for help that she had used to ask for the aid of those outside of Lord Jabu-Jabu. However, there is also written here an explanation from the two boys inside Lord Jabu-Jabu, who were the only ones who recovered this note. According to them, the note was found all the way in Lake Hylia, a waterway far south of our borders as you all know! The one called Link had spoken of a monstrous force called the Seven Sorcerers! These ruthless, power-hungry individuals are willing to do anything to get their hands on the ultimate power, and find a means of summoning a foe whose name has not been spoken in our halls these lo hundred years! I feel that I should have offered my services to the boy sooner, but in my grief I was not right in the head, and now I fear that we might be too late to give aid…

"Now…I know that our people must keep to tradition, but now I see that, in due time, all traditions must be broken in some aspect. Therefore, I am now assigning the guard Oran, along with the High Doctor to remain with Lord Jabu-Jabu and prepare for whatever will come of the boys' mission."

"This is preposterous!" shouted a Zora in dark green robes, "How can we expect the aid of boys to rescue our fish-god? What if it is all a mistake…witchcraft or a plot to kill our beloved demigod?! What if it is a plot conducted by even those within our court to destroy the very fabric of our civilization by these outsiders?!?"

"Do you doubt the King's word?!" shouted an official in light-blue robes, "Are you suggesting that the king is behind all of this, that he, his beloved highness, is the one responsible for this dark crisis, you shameless cur?!?"

This was followed by even more shouting from both sides. King Zora tried to calm everyone down, but the one court official's comment had caused the uproar to lead to an all-out fistfight. The courtroom had turned into a brawl room, robes and fists flying everywhere. Some of the Zoras even went into a claw-fight, where Zoras reveal their retractable claws and blade-like fins and perform duels to the death.

Suddenly, the butt of a bronze-metal staff, its end tipped with a yellow stone, struck the stone ground next to the throne. A thunderclap echoed through the room, causing the fight to immediately cease. Hyxan glared down at the court officials with increasing disappointment.

"The floor is yours, your majesty," Hyxan said, stepping back to his preferred spot at the corner of the room.

"Your aid is most appreciated, Hyxan," King Zora said, "As I was saying before rudely interrupted, Oran and the High Doctor shall monitor Lord Jabu-Jabu's status. In the meantime, the remainder of us Zoras, including myself, shall await in the halls of Zora's Domain, where we shall pray for Lord Jabu-Jabu's safety, as well as for the success of the two boys. We shall all meditate and prepare for whatever shall occur, whether it is for good or evil. Whatever happens…we shall hope for the best. I myself hope that, whatever happens, Zora-kind will be able to persevere to whatever end…"

The Zora court nodded their approval. The Zora in green robes, however, slipped out of a back door and disappeared out of Zora's Domain. Though he was shamed, he would ensure that the throne would be his. The kingdom had seen the last of him…

* * *

Link, Aran, and Darin stared down at the bubbling pit of acid that was the stomach. Gaseous fumes rose and fell inside of the deadly organ as waterfalls of acid continued their course into the mulching bottomless pit of the body.

Link did his best to keep from breathing too much, afraid that the gas would cause him to faint and become Lord Jabu-Jabu's next meal. He gazed long and hard into the gaseous organ, trying to figure out where his quarry could be found…

It was then that he spotted the all-too familiar shapes of the Octoroks hanging onto the walls just below the acid waterfalls. Keeping away from the deadly spray, the Octoroks stuck to the walls like glue, their front-most tentacles hanging over holes in the wall that were obviously where the organ ecosystems were supposed to send in their food supply to Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach. The Octoroks were hard at work, grabbing pieces of fish and feasting on them or sending them down a long chain to a much larger group of tentacles, which grabbed the fish and brought them in and out of a tremendous tunnel entrance inside of the stomach. Link guessed that whatever could make tentacles that big was the cause of all of this, and that if they found the source of the tentacles they would find Ruta and the Spiritual Stone.

"We've got to figure out what that thing is," Link said, pointing to the gigantic tentacles on the stomach wall.

"My guess is that we'll find out where it is if we look near the intestines," Aran said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach slants down only slightly, and his intestines are all parallel to his belly. He's got a pumping mechanism inside of him to keep the food going through his body; otherwise it would all back up and he'd have to be facing up at the surface in order to properly digest his food."

"To the intestines it is," Darin whispered, "My only request is that we don't go completely into the intestines. Seeing as Lord Jabu-Jabu is a creature just like everyone else, I'd rather not go very deep into his digestive system."

"Why not?" Link asked, "What's so bad about that?"

"Put it this way," Darin said as they backed away from the edge of the stomach, "Everything that goes in must come out eventually."

Link had no idea what Darin meant, but he decided not to worry about it. After all, Darin knew more about the body than he did, so why doubt or question his word? Besides; they still had a job to do.

Aran led them back down into the ecosystem organ where they had discovered the passage into Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach. Darin was the one that found it to begin with; after all, how else would the Octoroks manage to get in and out of the stomach to begin with?

"So," Link said, "which is the nearest route to the intestines?"

"The only way other than the stomach is to find an artery," Aran said, "I don't think we can find one though. Ruta's the only one who knows the right way. Lord Jabu-Jabu's arteries can be a maze. At times they can even grow so small that not even a guppy can enter. Ruta knows more about Lord Jabu-Jabu's insides than anyone else."

"Too bad she got captured," Darin said glumly.

Link looked around. He remembered that Ruta had taken him down an artery to get to the heart. Perhaps there would be a route near there. Otherwise they might as well try and get through the stomach and see if the gigantic tentacles could nicely allow them through.

"We'd better get going," Link said, "I think there's an artery back here."

The two nodded and followed Link as he made his way through the almost dead ecosystem and waded their way to the other bank. As they did, Link couldn't help but notice the strange egg-shaped objects on the floor of the pool of water. His eyes opened wide as the eggs seemed to grow, their edges starting to show signs of cracking as their occupants struggled to get outside.

_Those eggs are hatching!_ Link thought.

"Aran, run!" Link shouted.

Aran quickly picked up the pace as he saw several tentacles start to writhe out of the eggs and attempt to grasp the two escaping morsels as they ran off. Link climbed up on the bank and immediately tried to get over to where the artery tunnel could be found while Aran still tried to escape the Octorok hatchlings.

Link and Darin managed to make it to the artery. Link quickly got Darin into his hat and dove in without a second look back. He swam in the blood and attempted to direct himself into the direction of the stomach, preparing his knife in case he had to cut his way out if he had to.

Aran had barely managed to get out of the bank and watch as Link dove into the artery. Aran made his way there himself, but was suddenly cut off as a Bari, accompanied by several Biris, suddenly fell out of the ceiling of the tunnel. Aran yelped and slowly backed up as the monstrous floating jellyfish began to come closer to the Zora boy. He looked back to see that the Octoroks were beginning to float to the surface, already half the size of their brethren and starting to grow as they began to feast upon the egg shells and other matter inside of the now dead ecosystem.

Aran decided that he would go to another ecosystem and hope he could find an artery there. Otherwise, he would be like a "fish out of water," and he would never see Link, or, more importantly, Ruta, again.

* * *

Link swam in Lord Jabu-Jabu's blood for a few minutes, making sure that he would catch any bank provided in case there was a hidden door to the intestines. Finally, when Link felt he had circled around enough, he got up onto a bank and began hacking into what he hoped was a way into the intestines, hoping and praying that Lord Jabu-Jabu will forgive him later.

Link finally managed to make it inside, and waved his hand in front of his nose. The intestines were rather dark, their system barely glowing due to lack of nutrients. Link could see the river of water and stomach acids, which were somehow neutralized by the water, flowing through the intestines from the stomach. Link could feel the muscles inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu weakly shift around to allow the river of deadly acid to move back and forth with relative ease.

Link looked around to find some means to get upwards. For all he could tell, there was no bank at all on the intestines, and it was all one big river-like tube of acid. Though it was by no means as deadly as stomach acid, it would still be very painful, and likely would be fatal if stuck in it for too long. Regardless, it was not worth the risk.

Link was about to go back inside of the artery and try a different spot when he suddenly spotted something on the roof of the tunnel. A hole about as half as wide as he was tall had been chewed out of the intestines and led up and over into the direction of the stomach. Link realized that this could be his only way in, and that if he were to leave now there would probably be no other means to reach that spot.

He looked around to try and find some means to get inside. It was then that he noticed the blood vessels. Like the ones he saw back at the infected piece of Lord Jabu-Jabu, the blood vessels were shriveled up. Though they still had blood running through them, keeping them from becoming dead things that could crumble when touched, they were starting to separate from the intestine walls, hanging in places like a net…

…a net that could provide an easy climb up to the tunnel above.

Without any regard to his own safety, Link grabbed the blood vessels. He checked his footing to make sure he didn't damage anything lest he cause more harm than help, and began to climb the intestine walls. He could feel Darin move about in his hat, wondering what was going on, though the fairy obviously knew that it was a wise idea to just stay put and ask questions later.

Link moved with one limb at a time, making sure that he had a tight grip on the blood vessels to ensure that he would make it out of this alive. He climbed as best as he could, grabbing the blood vessels and feeling them to see if they could make good handholds before hauling himself up and moving to the next set, taking care not to stay on for too long in case the whole thing were to come apart in his hands. He glanced momentarily with each movement at the hole in the intestine wall, making sure he didn't miss his target and end up crawling upside-down on the other wall.

Link felt excited that the hole was only a few more feet away, when, suddenly, the blood vessel he was holding onto was starting to slip. Link looked up at the web-like vessels in horror to see that they were rapidly losing blood, starting to rapidly deteriorate as they began to split from the fleshy wall with Link's weight. Link immediately picked up the pace, crawling as fast as he could to get to the entrance of the tunnel before the web of blood-vessels collapsed.

Link grabbed the fresher blood vessels of the tunnel wall just in time to see the dead vessels collapse, deteriorating in a puff of dust. Link hung there for a few seconds, hanging on with his hands while his feet dangled dangerously towards the river of acid five feet below.

Darin took that moment in time to poke his head out of the hat and look down.

"SON OF NAYRU'S LOVE!" He shouted, flying back into Link's hat. He poked it out of Link's hat and looked down at the Hylian boy. "What exactly did I miss?"

"The usual," Link said, "I climbed up a wall over a river of acid and nearly got killed."

"I know I should get used to it by now," Darin said, "but it still scares the heck out of me."

Link nodded in agreement as he did his best to climb back up the tunnel, grabbing whatever handhold he could find. He felt exceptionally glad that there were handholds stabbed or chewed into the tunnel wall, though he was sure that it would have caused Lord Jabu-Jabu exceptional pain when it was formed. Link hoped and prayed that whatever was in Lord Jabu-Jabu's body wasn't catchy for anything smaller; he would never wish this fate even onto the Seven Sorcerers.

Link climbed up the high tunnel, keeping his hands and feet stuck to the different handholds. At times while he made the slow climb he found himself doing splits, his arms and legs on opposite walls while searching for a handhold or a spare artery poking out of the flesh walls. Though the distance before it would curve out was relatively short, the journey itself was long due to the fact that there were too few handholds for him to grab onto. Darin hovered nearby to ensure that Link had support as he climbed, hoping that he would have enough energy to provide an arcane boost in case Link fell on accident.

* * *

Link finally succeeded in reaching the edge of the tunnel. Pulling himself up, he lay on the slimy surface, exhausted from his long and hard climb. Darin hovered a few feet above him, making sure that the coast was clear and that they wouldn't be ambushed while resting.

Link stayed that way for a while before getting up. He looked around to see that the tunnel was blocked off by some kind of living doorway. The door was currently shut, though by the looks of it the thing couldn't have been any more than a few inches thick. Link wasn't surprised about a lax in security; being inside of a gigantic fish-deity was a dead giveaway that nobody would try to come into someone's lair…

Well, almost nobody…

Link checked his necessary equipment. Whatever he was facing, Link wanted to make sure he was prepared. He checked to see that his boomerang was in a belt slot that could easily be reached, and that his bomb bag was half open. He put his Ocarina back in his Kokiri's Bust Bag and brought out his Sling and Deku Nuts; he had a feeling they might come in handy once again.

Link picked himself up the rest of the way, staring down the door. Making sure that his sword was clean, he quickly drank some potion he had in his bag. He looked into the Bust Bag again. There was only two potions left; one possibly for Darin, and the other for them both to share.

"You'd better take this," Link said, giving one of the two potions to Darin, "You'll need it."

Darin allowed Link to poor the green liquid on his body, absorbing it quickly into his system and quickly replenishing his magic meter.

"If I help you combat whatever's beyond that door," Darin said, "I won't have enough juice to teleport us out if we're wounded or if Lord Jabu-Jabu starts to heal up while we're still inside."

"We'll have to take our chances," Link said, holding his sword and shield up in preparation for the fight.

Without further spoken words, Darin hovered backwards a few paces as Link raised his sword to open up the door…

* * *

The creature growled as it sensed that its prey had finally come. It was just in time, for the Zora female was about to awaken, and the creature wanted to have a feast instead of eating upon them one at a time…

_Let us see what this creature tastes like_, it whispered into the darkness.

A sudden burst of light entered the dark room as the door into the lair was cut apart…

* * *

Link walked into the incredibly and unnaturally dark chamber. If it weren't for Darin's glow, or that light shone from the crack in the door to the lair, Link would be in pitch darkness, with absolutely nothing to see. It was obvious that the taint in Lord Jabu-Jabu had affected this area the most in the entire body. Link could almost swear that he could smell the stench of decay in the room, though he hoped that it was just because they were so close to the stomach.

Link immediately began to look for any signs of Ruta. He felt that there had to be some way that Ruta would be nearby, though it didn't seem like there was any luck. He wasn't sure that he could even find Ruta if she were screaming; not in this pitch-black environment.

"Any luck?" Darin asked.

"It's as black as this room," Link said, "I don't think she's even in here."

Suddenly, Link heard a moaning noise. He swiftly turned around to find Ruta, shifting about on the fleshy ground, the Spiritual Stone clutched in her arms. Link immediately made his way towards her, sword drawn, hoping that there wasn't anything lying in wait to attack him while inspecting the downed Zora.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, crouching to Ruta's side and lifting the back of her head with his shield arm.

Ruta opened her eyes, and suddenly screamed. With a free hand she pointed towards the black area behind Link. Link looked towards the wall in front of him as the wall became illuminated with an unnatural light, and a strange shadow appeared on the wall.

Link turned around and saw the most horrible sight he had ever seen…

It was a large, monstrous creature. Its body was at least 25 feet long, trailing with tentacles that flailed in the air. Lightning sprouted from pores in its body as giant Biris floated in the air, their bodies openly bloated like gigantic, living umbrellas. The end of its body where an Octorok's vital organs should be was a very ugly head with a blunt snout, jagged and messy teeth, and two very ugly and monstrous eyes. It hissed menacingly as it glared down at Link from its position, though that wasn't the worst part…

…the worst part was that this creature was in the air!

It seemed to hang there, its tentacles writhing while Biris floated in an oblong circle around its body. While most of its tentacles remained in positions like a squid, some of them were attached to the ceiling and floor, as if they were pumping blood into its body. A large tailpiece was attached to the wall towards the back, writhing as very large tentacles began placing food from the stomach into the lair for later consumption.

All in all, this thing made a beauty out of the Queen Gohma any day…

The creature glared down at Link and Ruta as they stared up at it in fear. It roared at them both, creating a guttural sound between that of a dying monster and a very mad and crazy horse. Its roar sent chills up Link's spine, though it was an instinctive fear, like fearing something that hunted down one's ancestors in some long forgotten age.

_Barinollusk…_

Link dodged to one side as a giant tentacle came up and landed right smack in the spot where he was first standing. Ruta wisely crawled back to the wall, keeping as far away from the creature as possible. The monster ignored her, focusing on Link instead, angry at the strange intruder and hell-bent on feasting upon his remains.

"Stay with Ruta!" Link said to Darin, "I'll try and keep it distracted!"

Darin nodded and flew over to Ruta's side, covering her as she backed up towards the fleshy wall of the dark lair.

Link kept moving to his right as the creature attacked, drawing its attacking power away from Ruta. The creature seemed all too happy to oblige, focusing on him like a lizard hunts a rat, and not on its surroundings.

It was when the creature's body was entirely parallel to Ruta that Link began to take the offensive. As another tentacle came swiping down, Link moved to one side and cut at it with his sword, sending a terrifying gash into its boneless muscle and flesh. The creature hissed, more out of annoyance than of pain, something that Link didn't exactly expect.

Link moved away as the tentacle lashed back to its former position, and waited for the next tentacle to come flying out at him. When it did, Link dodged to one side, but when he struck down to where the tentacle should be, it wasn't there.

Link suddenly was knocked flying as the tentacle he had targeted swiped at his legs, sending him sprawling on the floor. Remarkably, the creature seemed to smile down at him, its ugly and crooked teeth arranged in an unnatural grin as the creature stared at its future meal. Link knew right away that he was in trouble. Like the giant Octorok back down towards the rib cage, this giant was smart, cunning, and could strategize. Link realized that he was facing an intelligent opponent; one that could learn from mistakes, and possibly act upon his every move. This creature was nothing like any of his last opponents; this monster was even deadlier than anything he had ever faced…

Link rolled to one side as another tentacle came crashing down, the Barinollusk intent on killing the boy in green. Link got up and quickly dodged as several more tentacles attempted to attack him all at once, with the giant monster obviously getting annoyed at Link's progress. If it weren't for the creature's slowness, he almost believed that he had met his match.

Link soon realized something. The Barinollusk, while it had tentacles meant for attack, it also had some meant for other purposes. Like the giant Octorok he faced had tentacles meant for movement, and tentacles meant for attack, this one had similar distinctions. It was obvious that many tentacles that it was using were designed for attacking prey…

So what about those attached to the room?

The tentacles attached to the ground and ceiling throbbed slowly as they sucked up what Link assumed to be Lord Jabu-Jabu's blood. The tentacles were very large, but they looked fragile, and the creature took good care not to make any sudden movements lest it damaged them. Link decided to take that to his advantage.

As the Barinollusk attacked again, this time it was fast to react to Link's dodge. A second tentacle blocked him off, with a third well on the way of finishing the job. The creature roared as it lowered its snout and opened its mouth wide, revealing row upon row of sharp teeth, and several beaks towards the end of the mouth designed to rip and tear whatever entered its gigantic maw.

Link took it to his advantage. With a quick swing, Link's shield arm went up and swiftly released a Deku Baba Nut from his Sling. The nut flew into the air, attacking the Barinollusk's attention for a moment as it swiftly went down with the force of gravity. The Barinollusk looked curiously at the strange tidbit as it fell and landed swiftly between its eyes.

The nut exploded; flash-frying the creature's eyes and blinding it of its prey. The Barinollusk roared in pain, several tentacles coming up and swatting at its eyes as if to wipe away the cause of the injury.

Link took his plan into action. With a quick toss, he tossed his Boomerang with expert aim at the first tentacle, watching as the missile flew through the air and sliced the tentacle with all the grace of a bird in flight. The tentacle snapped in half, its halves spilling Lord Jabu-Jabu's blood, before the lower half managed to suddenly heal up and stop the flow of stolen blood from increasing.

The creature roared in even more pain, trying to glare down at the cause of its lost food source but unable to even see the culprit. Link tossed the Boomerang a second time, slicing two of the other tentacles expertly in the same toss, while a third took out the fourth and final one on the floor. Lord Jabu-Jabu's healing powers seemed to kick up as the tentacles were dismembered, sealing off the ruptures of the blood system with lightning fast regeneration.

The monster roared angrily, starting to regain its sense of sight. Link could see now that there were only three tentacles left; the ones attached to the ceiling of the room.

With a toss, he launched the boomerang, only to have it reflected by one of the creature's tentacles. The monster was very mad now, its mouth dripping with saliva as it stared down at Link in a frenzied rage. It growled and inched its head closer to the ground, preparing its mouth to clamp upon Link's body and thrash him around like a rag doll.

Link barely managed to miss the giant mouth, dodging aside as the monster thrashed about with tentacles and fangs. His boomerang lay forgotten on the ground, the monster hovering over it and daring Link to try and come near it. Link did not oblige, instead doing his best to keep as far away from the monster as possible.

Suddenly, the Barinollusk lunged. It opened its mouth wide, trapping its prey between its gaping jaws and its writhing tentacles. With a snap, the monster clamped its mouth shut, completely obliterating anything inside its gaping maw…

Except there was nothing there…

With a flash of green light, Link landed on top of the creature's back, his knees wobbling as he collided with the creature's writhing flesh. Acting quick, he wasted no time in hacking his sword into the first of the three tentacles attached to the ceiling, slicing it in half and severing its link to Lord Jabu-Jabu's bloodstream.

The Barinollusk roared as Link attempted to slice the other tentacle. It raised its attacking tentacles and attempted to buck Link off, though Link managed to dodge them aside as he severed the second tentacle. With a flash of his Silver Bolt, he cut the last one in two, severing the monstrous creature's hold on Lord Jabu-Jabu once and for all.

The monster tried to buck Link off, though Link was quick to oblige for himself. With a flash of green light, Link used Farore's Wind and located his boomerang, grabbing it quickly while the monster was still thinking that Link was on its back. Link quickly ran backwards as the Barinollusk attacked with a spare tentacle before returning to an attack position. Link backed off as best as he could, determined that this monster was guaranteed to be dead…

He was wrong. Though a food source was gone, it was obvious that the Barinollusk was nowhere near ready to die. Suddenly, several Baris and Biris began to appear as electricity surged around the monster. The resulting monsters began to twist and writhe as they spun around the creature, creating a shield of flesh and electricity.

Link was unfazed, and tossed his boomerang at the creature's eye, the one likely weak spot on the whole creature. Link watched in shock as the boomerang was deflected off of the shield of electricity, completely unable to penetrate inside. Link knew that he was in trouble, though what the creature did was nothing compared to what it was doing now…

…it was smiling!

* * *

Aran poked his head through the hole in the artery wall. The intestines seemed to greet his arrival. Already, Aran could tell that Lord Jabu-Jabu was beginning to heal, which meant that he had little time before he managed to help Link rescue Ruta.

Aran spotted the large hole in Lord Jabu-Jabu's intestine ceiling. The giant hole gaped open, though Aran could tell that it was starting to heal up. Aran quickly climbed out of the hole in the artery, watching it close behind him as he pondered for a way to get up there.

One look at the healing blood vessels on the wall answered his question…

* * *

Link realized right then and there that he was in trouble. The Barinollusk roared as it moved its body menacingly back and forth, its electric shield coming dangerously close to Link's body. Link backed away, knowing all too well that one touch from that shield and he could become more burnt than his father's fried eggs!

The Barinollusk roared furiously as it suddenly began to struggle with the hole in the stomach. With a mighty heave, its lower half came out of the wall, pulling the giant feeding tentacles along with it. With its full might exposed, the Barinollusk began to make its way around the room, circling Link as it roamed the lair. Link backed away and was almost backed up against the wall when the creature passed him. Link watched in surprise as the Barinollusk began to make a patrol-like movement around the room.

Link wondered why it was acting so strange when he noticed that the creature was heading for Ruta and Darin. Instinctively, Link ran as fast as he could to his two friends before the monster got to them. He was not going to let this thing kill his friends…he would never let anyone get in the line of fire again…he wasn't going to let them go like Navi!

Link suddenly noticed his thought process at the same time the Barinollusk noticed him. Link was about to ponder why he had thought about Navi, when the Barinollusk stopped. Link almost ran into the lightning shield, and barely managed to stop and back away before the monster attacked.

Link jumped aside as a thunderbolt suddenly shot out from the ring of Baris surrounding the Barinollusk. Link couldn't believe his eyes; if the creature had any better aim, Link would be safer in a thunderstorm. He never imagined his end, or anyone else's, like this!

* * *

Ruta gasped as she saw the lightning bolt hit the ground next to Link. It was obvious that this monster meant business. Link was surely doomed, and if he was doomed then so was she!

Ruta squealed in fear as the Barinollusk turned its head and focused its attention on the Zora girl. The Baris began to spin faster and faster, the rings of electricity becoming like a solid disc as the creature began to expand its power. Ruta could see that this was the end. Not even Darin, who was trying to charge his own magical powers, could protect her. It was all over…

_At least I got to see Link one last time before I died_, she thought.

Ruta felt a tear leave her eye as a sonic boom erupted in the chamber, signaling the lightning bolt about to strike her full in the chest.

Her eyes being closed, Ruta suddenly saw that her eyelids were pierced by a flash of blue light. She wondered if this was what one was supposed to see when they died. She suddenly realized that her eyes were still closed. With all the fear of one meeting the supernatural, she opened them up.

A glowing apparition of Aran stood between Ruta and the lightning bolt coursing from the monster. The spectral image seemed to struggle in trying to absorb the electricity coursing through him, his arms clutched to his chest in an attempt to contain the energy. Suddenly, the spectral Aran opened its arms and shot a blue bolt back at the Barinollusk. The monster moved to one side, surprised from the suddenness of the attack.

The apparition of Aran turned its head and smiled at the surprised Ruta before disappearing, returning to the Zora boy at the entrance of the lair. Aran painfully stood up and ran over to Ruta's side, collapsing in a heap in front of her.

"Are you alright, princess?" Aran asked, shaking from his magical efforts.

"What did you just do?" Ruta asked in shock.

"Evened the odds," Aran said, "Though I wish I could have done more. Link's still in danger."

Ruta looked at the monstrous creature, remembering its reaction to its own lightning. She suddenly realized what could manage to give Link an edge in this battle…

* * *

Link watched with a cross of awe and horror when Aran's spectral image leapt in front of the lightning bolt and absorbed the impact dead on. He was even more surprised when it got reflected backwards, and the reaction the Barinollusk had when the lightning shot back at its face. Link hoped that Aran was okay, but knew that he couldn't get distracted, and quickly drew the creature's attention away from his friends.

The monster gladly decided to attack what it assumed was the less threatening prey instead of continuing its attack. Link moved to one side as the creature prepared to launch another lightning bolt in Link's direction. He jumped to his right, drawing the monster away from his friends and back towards the stomach, all the while dodging the lightning bolt as it struck just inches away from where he landed, causing his hair to stand on end from beneath his hat.

"Link!"

Link turned around and saw Ruta getting his attention. The monster was still recovering from its latest attack, and was probably going to charge itself back up any time now.

"Catch this!" Ruta shouted. She tossed a golden object in Link's direction. Link jumped up and caught it as it flew over the Barinollusk.

It was Aran's Lightning Rod.

Link looked up at the Barinollusk, which was still recovering from its powerful onslaught. He suddenly realized that if he were to somehow use the Lightning Rod's power and surge electricity into the shield as the Barinollusk had reached a full charge, he would overload the monster and have a direct attack. Link knew that this thing could have unlimited potential of magic if Link used it correctly, though he had no idea what kind of emotions he had to use in order for it to work.

The monster had recovered, and was already charging for another attack. Link barely managed to jump away as another lightning bolt struck the ground, singeing Lord Jabu-Jabu's flesh like a fireplace.

Link's heart beat like an overused drum. His heart rate was climbing astronomically. If this monster kept up its assault there was no way that Link could calm down enough to learn how to work the Lightning Rod…

The word seemed to ring out in his mind. Calm. That was it! He needed to calm himself down; only then would the Lightning Rod be able to work!

Link took deep breaths, calming his body down and allowing his heart to slow its pumping madness. Link let his body relax as if he were about to go to sleep. Meanwhile, the Barinollusk had recovered from its last attack, and had started charging its electric arsenal. Link could tell that it was going to give this final attack an incredible surge of power. With such a charge there was no way that it could miss.

Link felt his body calm to the point of total relaxation. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Lightning Rod's yellow gem glow brightly, just as the monster was about to launch its final attack.

Link raised the Lightning Rod, allowing his calmness along with his natural courage surge through the magical tool. The resulting magical power caused a powerful silver lightning bolt of great size and strength to launch from the gem, its magical energy surging with all the potential power of a thunderstorm. The monster had a chance to only blink before the bolt struck the energy shield, launching a wave of electricity into the beast's body.

With a snap, the energy inside of the Barinollusk exploded. The Baris surrounding the Barinollusk popped like firecrackers, completely overloaded by the electric onslaught. The monster roared ferociously as it fell to the floor, twitching and writhing in pain.

Link stared at the creature in triumph, only to realize that it wasn't dead yet. Though the Baris were dead, and since they were the source that kept the monster aloft and brimmed with electric energy, the Barinollusk itself was still alive. It wriggled about madly as it tried to get in a position where it could attack, though its tentacles were too weak to keep its body off of the ground, much less attack.

Link carefully walked up to the creature, sword drawn in one hand while the Lightning Rod remained in his shield hand. He came up to the creature's head as it tried to writhe about and kill its prey unsuccessfully. Link stared long and hard at the creature's body, noticing the pair of evil eyes filled with hate, the dripping fangs, and a single mark between its eyes on the top of its head.

Link made a battle cry as he jumped up. The Barinollusk managed to lift itself in an attempt to catch Link in its jaws, almost cleanly in the air. Link barely managed to make it past the upper jaw, and slammed his sword down into the mark on the creature's head, right between the eyes…

…and into the intelligent brain that once attempted to outsmart the boy in green.

The monster was dead before it hit the ground. With a groan, its body managed to land completely in the hole on the stomach wall. With its body weight leaning forward, the monster slipped into Lord Jabu-Jabu's gut, its tentacle mass incapable of getting away as it slipped into the hungry bowels of Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly.

Aran, Darin, and Ruta stared in shock as the monster's feeding tentacles slipped past the stomach wall, which was the last they ever saw of the almost murderer of Lord Jabu-Jabu. However, a question still remained on their minds and in their steadily aching hearts…

…where was Link?

Ruta helped Aran up, allowing the Zora boy to lean on her shoulder. She and Darin made their way to the side of the stomach, hoping and praying that Link wasn't still on the creature as it slipped into the stomach.

Link was nowhere in the lair. As the three of them peered over the side, the fate of Link seemed all too clear as they poked their eyes over the walls and into the stomach.

To their surprise, Link was hanging by his sword and by the boomerang over the side of the wall, the bladed edges barely able to keep themselves inside the stomach's walls. Link looked up from his position as he dangled over a vat of deadly acid about 20 feet below his feet. The body of the Barinollusk lay in the acid, slowly being digested by Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach and returning the nutrients to their proper place.

"Any chance you can help me out of here?" Link asked.

* * *

Link put his stuff away as he looked back down into the stomach, glad that he had managed to hold out his luck with probably almost his hundredth brush with death. The last of the Barinollusk lay on Link's sword, its blood and brain fluids still sticking to it as he wiped it off with his handkerchief. He sheathed the Kokiri's Sword back in its rightful place, the blade's glow having dulled from its bloodfest, as if satisfied from its latest bloodbath.

"I can't believe you actually beat that thing," Ruta said in admiration, staring at Link a little too awkward to Link's liking.

"Is this how your life normally acts out?" Aran asked, his weight being held up on Ruta's shoulder.

Darin and Link exchanged glances before Darin said, "Sometimes normal is a lifestyle taken too much for granted."

Ruta and Aran laughed in agreement. Link's mind was far from being amused, however. His mindset was more towards the mark on the Barinollusk's head, something that he found all too familiar. He had seen a similar mark at least three times earlier: The first time was on the crown of the Pagrat; the second time was on the pupil of the Queen Gohma…

The third time was in a nightmare he felt he would never forget…

Something very bad was definitely going on around here.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Save for my hiatus last school year this was probably teh longest you had to wait for a chapter. The Zoras pray and hope for the best, the monstrous Barinollusk is defeated, and Link manages to discover the similarities between creatures he has faced. The big question is, what will happen now that Link has managed to pretty much save Lord Jabu-Jabu?

Alright...I think it is time I gave you guys an explanation. Lately, I have been having difficulty in trying to write down this chapter. This is because of a combinations of distractions, mindsets, and other things that have been keeping me from completing this chapter. I will be doing my best, however, to change that and keep at the next chapters until I reach the big "halfway point" and the surprise in the end (eta, about two chapters from now!).

The Barinollusk is a basic example of how Barinades and their Bari and Biri spawn could have eventually evolved into monstrous killers. The Barinollusk is one such example, indicating the evolution from a parasite solely attached to creatures and capable of creating minions with a hive mind to a monster that can use parasite tactics as an option though can also act as a very powerful predator when fully matured, and can also asexually (or maybe sexually after first offspring) produce an army capable of swarming many oceans over the planet. Aran explains that this creature came from Hyrule's ancient past (a dinosaur, or prehistoric animal, if you wish to call it), and as such probably lived in an environment where it had to survive in a dog-eat-dog (or dino-eat-dino) world. Hard not to imagine something this big inhabiting a prehistoric sea creature or a dinosaur, which was probably about as big or even bigger than Lord Jabu-Jabu. The appearance of the Barinollusk was inspired by a cryptid found in Central American waters said to have the head of a shark and the body and tentacles of a giant octopus/squid.

Since that's done and over with, I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as past ones. Again, I haven't been in the proper mindset for this story. That will change for the next two chapters (I hope). Until then, me out!

-Kerian


	48. Chapter 13, Part 3: End of the Beginning

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning, part 3

* * *

The Zora doctor placed a metal disc attached to a set of strings on Lord Jabu-Jabu's skin. She placed the string ends, which were attached to a set of metal pieces, into her "ears" and began to listen to Lord Jabu-Jabu's body systems. Oran watched anxiously from the shore, washing his body with a bucket of water to make sure he was ready right away to head into the caves below to give the news.

Lord Jabu-Jabu had been groaning like crazy. It was obvious that the giant fish-god was in pain, though whether it was of death or if it was the mighty deity fighting back against its sickness was unknown. The doctor listened carefully to Lord Jabu-Jabu's pulse, feeling the different nerve endings on his scales and examining the mucus of the mighty fish's eye. Oran watched as the doctor took note of every last symptom that Lord Jabu-Jabu had, and hoped and prayed that Lord Jabu-Jabu would make it through this crisis.

The Zora doctor sighed. Things weren't going well. Oran was just about to take it as bad news when, suddenly, the doctor paused. The doctor's eyes opened in shock as she put her strange metal disc on a part of Lord Jabu-Jabu's skin, as if checking to see if what she had heard was correct. Oran watched as the doctor's mouth formed into a beaming smile, her hands shaking out of a cross between shock and absolute joy.

"Quickly!" The doctor shouted, jumping out of the water and climbing up onto the pedestal above, "Tell everyone that Lord Jabu-Jabu recovers! He will live! Praise Nayru! Lord Jabu-Jabu shall live!!"

Oran whooped for joy and did as he was told, running down into the tunnel and heading into Zora's Domain. He ran as fast as he could without tripping over himself, making his way down the tunnel to the throne room. He passed the gate and ran down the steps and into the passage to the diving falls, moving as fast as he dared, and sliding to a stop at the very edge of the waterfall.

A hush came over a tremendous crowd below. King Zora looked up from his portable throne and gazed up at the Zora guard, along with everyone else inside the great and vast cave. Zoras wondered if they should dare hope for the best, given that so much had come upon them in times of late.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu lives!" Oran shouted at the top of his lungs, "He is recovering! The boys did it! They saved Lord Jabu-Jabu!"

Oran had to try really hard to restrain his hands from covering his ears from the tremendous cheering down below. Zoras were in tears, hugging one another and praising Nayru, Lord Jabu-Jabu, and several other deities in their joy. King Zora clapped his hands as he cried from the overwhelming happiness in his heart. Oran gaze down at all the happy faces in pride to know that his brother had helped succeed in giving Lord Jabu-Jabu a chance to remain with his people once more.

The question lingering in his mind was…where were they now?

* * *

Link took a deep breath and tossed the last Octorok body into Lord Jabu-Jabu's stomach. The massive organ bubbled in delight as it digested the small but appetizing meal. Link wiped sweat from his brow from the effort; having to find all of those bodies and bring them to the Barinollusk's lair was no easy task at all, and he, Aran, Darin, and Ruta had to do it in a few hours!

Lord Jabu-Jabu's body systems were starting to go back to normal. Though most of his inner workings were healing properly the way they were supposed to, Lord Jabu-Jabu was able to control his body functions so that the four friends could transport the bodies of Lord Jabu-Jabu's assailants into an area where they could be tossed into his stomach, giving his nutrients back so that he could return his body to normal. Already, Link could see that the majority of the place was giving off light by Lord Jabu-Jabu's inner workings, proving that he was slowly recovering from his inner drama.

Ruta had kept herself busy by distributing eggs and seeds into the almost empty ecosystem organs so that they could once again give back to Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. Link helped out as best as he could by clearing away debris from the past battles while Aran used healing magic to help heal some wounds in the organs that would normally scar and possibly cause infection. Darin used his Farore's Gust to gather up as much of the waste as possible, going as far as to even clear away the remains from the Kidneys that he and Aran had left behind, which was no easy task.

Link, Ruta, Aran, and Darin stopped to survey their handiwork. They were inside of the burrowed hole where they first spotted the Biris that attacked them earlier. Link was amazed at how fast things were healing up. Nothing was left of the past battle that had occurred there, and things were healing up nicely. Already the blood cells lining the walls were returning to normal, while the holes in the floors were being sowed up and patched by countless cellular activity from Lord Jabu-Jabu's healing system.

"Now that we're done," Ruta said with a sigh, "how are we going to get out?"

"The way we usually go," Aran said, "Out of the lungs and into the mouth, right?"

"It's not that simple," Ruta said, "The nearest path to the lungs goes through the arteries, and from our position the nearest route is through a vein that leads to the heart. We'd have to backtrack and end up having to take several days to get to the heart alone."

"Why can't we just go upriver?" Link asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Ruta said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu's arteries act like rapids. Even if you are strong enough to go upriver, you could potentially block his blood flow, which could potentially kill him! There is no way we could do that.

"There is another problem. Even if we do get to the heart and manage to find a means to get to the Ecosystem Organs and the lungs again, it is almost impossible to get Lord Jabu-Jabu to open his mouth back up again. I can only do it from time to time, but Lord Jabu-Jabu has a habit of diving underwater for almost days at a time. There is no conceivable way that we could get out if that's the case!"

"We have bigger problems!" Darin shouted, "Our last exit just got healed off! We're trapped!"

Link turned to find that Darin was right. The last tunnel out, the one that led back to the liver and had the potential of getting them out of there had indeed been blocked. With no way out and soon with no air, they may soon find themselves becoming the first people to ever become entombed within a living creature!

He then got an idea…

"Why don't we teleport out?" Link asked.

Aran and Ruta looked at Link like he was some kind of odd duck. Darin stared at Link too, but mostly out of shock that he didn't think of it to begin with. He suddenly came to and snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"We can't do that, Link," Darin said, "I don't have enough juice, and the last in that bottle was meant for you. I seriously doubt that I can get us all over to Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth, much less past that door, without going kaput in between the jump."

"I didn't mean you," Link said, "I meant me. I could use my new powers to get there. It could work, right?"

Aran and Ruta were still looking like Link was the craziest person in Hyrule. Darin suddenly became a bit more serious on the matter.

"You can't," Darin said, "Farore's Wind is supposed to work on just one person. Besides, there is the likelihood that you don't have enough magical energy to get yourself all the way to Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth. You could wind up in his stomach, inside his spleen, or even somewhere where your top half is imbedded in bone and your bottom half is joining the fat cells. It's too risky. As your guardian fairy, I won't allow it."

"I don't think I need to rely on magic potions to get this to work," Link said, "Aran did happen to mention that you can absorb magic, like through water or some other element, right?"

"I did say that, yes," Aran said.

"It's also very difficult," Darin said, "You have to be fully dedicated to some kind of magical field before you choose an element, since different elements have different styles of magical prowess. Druid magic, for example, works best if you absorb magic from plant and animal life. Shaman magic works if you absorb spiritual and earth energy, and so forth. It's not that easy to learn, much less try it out for the first time. I'm over 90 years old. I should know."

"What if I already had the knowledge of absorbing magic through something?" Link asked.

"Then if you had enough of a charge, it should be relatively easy," Darin said, "Where is all of this going?"

"I think I discovered a different kind of magic source," Link said, "I also happen to be able to tap into it."

Now all three were really dumbstruck, though Ruta probably had no idea what was going on.

"Please explain," Aran said, "I'd like to hear more about your findings."

"Basically, magic flows best when you have a specific emotion, right?" Link asked.

Aran and Darin nodded.

"Magic can also have different effects with different emotions, and could be stronger if boosted by a correct emotion, right?"

Aran and Darin nodded again.

"I think that emotions might actually act as a fuel source," Link said, "If they do, then I could tap into a stronger one and be able to provide enough energy to get us to Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth, without having to worry about landing somewhere else."

"That can't be possible," Darin said.

"Yeah," Aran agreed, "A highly capable wizard would have been able to find out by now. It would also make magic unstable for those who can wield it."

"I don't think that emotions can be tapped unless someone has the right nature," Link said, "All I am saying is that I have just recently discovered a new power, and it was because I showed that I was courageous enough, and capable enough, to get past the odds. I think that I might be able to have enough energy to get us out of here if I were able to focus on my courage and use it as a power source for my Farore's Wind."

There was a moment's silence. Suddenly, Ruta came forward and said, "I believe in you, Link. You can do this!"

Link smiled at her approval, though at the same time felt awkward. She was giving him those eyes again…

"If we're going to do this let's make it fast," Darin said, "because I don't think we'll have enough air after a while. Hurry!"

Link nodded his approval. He didn't want to give himself a reason to get scared, or his power might backfire.

"Alright," Link said, "everyone, hold hands. Aran, get on my right, while Ruta's on my left."

They did as they were told. Darin instinctively got into Link's pocket and stayed put. Link started to focus on his courage, and do his best to think courageous thoughts. He thought about how Rose needed him, how she and all of Hyrule depended on him. He thought about how Princess Zelda and Naru depended on him, and how the Gorons and the Lizalfos, and the Sheikah twins, and the Kokiri all depended on him. The thoughts began to well in Link's mind so much that he knew that he wasn't going to let something like a physical boundary get in the way of him and his friends.

He calmed down as he felt his courage take him. He felt his left hand feel incredibly warm, though he attributed it to the fact that he was holding Ruta's hand. In a few seconds, he felt the familiar whoosh feeling of being in empty space before returning back into reality.

They weren't in Lord Jabu-Jabu's mouth…

* * *

Oran and Hyxan looked upon Lord Jabu-Jabu's features. The great fish was smiling for the first time in several days, glad to appreciate the attention given to him by his people once more. Zora attendants for the first time in the past two weeks were allowed to come near him to groom his body and straighten his scales. Lord Jabu-Jabu gurgled in delight, allowing Zora children to come near and tickle his fins.

Hyxan seemed to be troubled. Though Lord Jabu-Jabu was doing alright, there was neither height nor hair of the princess, his apprentice, or Link and his fairy companion. The worry didn't escape Oran either; after all, Aran was his brother, and to lose him would be a terrible burden upon the guard. Hyxan too had grown fond of Aran…he was like the son he never had.

"Do you have any idea where they could be now?" Oran asked the Water Mage.

Hyxan closed his eyes and relaxed. Calling upon his magical abilities, he lifted his hand and tried to scan Lord Jabu-Jabu for any sign of the four young ones inside of the great fish's body. He sighed as he hit the natural magic barrier that Lord Jabu-Jabu's body created whenever someone was trying to use magic on his body from the outside.

"I can't even detect a ripple," Hyxan said, lowering his hand and opening his eyes, "Wherever they are, Lord Jabu-Jabu isn't interested in showing them."

"Should we go in and find them?" Oran asked.

"Given Lord Jabu-Jabu's nature," Hyxan said, "his body functions will take over his mental ones until he is fully healed. He might mistake our actions for food or for parasites instead of a rescue party. The best thing we can do is to wait."

Oran nodded and sighed, wishing that things didn't have to be this way. He was about to go back into Zora's Domain when he suddenly spotted something abnormal in Lord Jabu-Jabu's pool of water.

Towards the bottom, there was a flash of green light…

* * *

Link had little experience in teleporting inside of water. However, he did have experience in being underwater, and right now he felt as if the weight of a thousand tons of it was pressing upon his body.

No doubt his Zora's Scale wasn't working in this deep of water. Link looked up and couldn't even see the surface. He almost thought that he had gone the wrong way and was facing the bottom, but the feeling of rock and dirt beneath his feet changed that opinion. He decided that he had to get to the surface in any way he could, no matter what it took.

He couldn't see Aran or Ruta anywhere nearby. He guessed that his teleportation only worked for him, which meant that Ruta and Aran were still inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's body. He desperately wanted to use Farore's Wind again, but he couldn't. Whatever had given him his boost before wasn't working now, and he was probably going to die beneath that water.

Hoping that, somehow, someone in the water could hear him, Link tried to give a shout under the water with the last of his air supply before going unconscious…

* * *

Link opened his eyes to find that he was in a very familiar place. He walked forward into a very dark room, following a strange, glowing light into a chamber that he had been in before at some point in time that seemed very long ago…

The recognizable symbol of the Triforce stood before him.

Link instinctively reached for the one to the far right. As he did, a faint but recognizable voice whispered to him.

"_Why did you select the Triforce of Courage?_" It whispered.

"I seek guidance," Link replied, "and I also seek an end to my quest."

Link felt a surge of emotions flow through him, a cross between love and disappointment at the same time.

"_The first request can easily be granted,_" the voice said, "_But the second is one far from an answer…_"

Link felt his own emotion of disappointment, and a small sense of betrayal, enter his soul.

"But why not?" Link asked, "I've completed my task. I have found the three Spiritual Stones, as Princess Zelda requested of me. I've defeated every foe that the Seven Sorcerers had thrown at me. I've even lost a friend along the way! Why can't it all be done? I never asked for this life; it was thrust at me, and I don't know if I can continue with it."

Another surge of emotion swept through him, more disappointment and a hint of suppressed anger.

"_You are beyond the matters of destiny, as was your ancestor,_" the voice said, "_You seek your loved ones, as everyone should, but your matters go beyond your past life. You must face an enemy far greater than even the Seven Sorcerers could conjure, and the fate of Hyrule, including those you love, is in your hands. Are you willing to give all of that up; are you going to throw it aside and spend your last moments of creation with those who will eventually share your eventual fate?_"

Link thought long and hard about what the voice had just said. If this was true, then all of his work could have been for nothing. There was no way that he could defeat this evil…not by himself. Was he to be forever destined to fight an evil too powerful for someone like him; to play a destiny more fitting for a knight, not a child like himself?

He felt compassion suddenly enter his soul as the voice seemed to read his thoughts.

"_Do not worry, child,_" the voice whispered, "_All will be well in the end. Your destiny has yet to come, and you may be at peace with your youth. However, you must make haste, for the evils soon come, and not all is as it seems. You must complete the tasks that the princess has given to you, and you must do so with a clear mind and with a courageous soul, or darkness may claim you, and all of Hyrule may soon follow. The time has come that you shall choose your final destiny…now, go forth in peace, child...be at peace…_"

Link was about to leave, but then he remembered to ask something.

"What happens when we die, Farore?" Link asked.

Link heard the voice chuckle, and felt something warm touch his left hand.

"_That is something that I cannot tell you yet,_" the voice said, "_You shall know in time, and that time has yet to come._"

Link smiled as the warm touch left his hand. He turned to leave, following the dark passage from the Triforce back to the light of the world of mortals, back to the land that he loved…

…back to Rose.

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He noticed, strangely, that he was still in the water. His back was on the lake bottom, the surface wasn't too far above him, and something was pressing against his chest.

He then noticed that Ruta's face was dangerously close to his own.

Link made a quick scream underwater, almost losing what precious little air that he had. He quickly swam up and tried to get back up to the surface, when he realized something…

His Zora's Scale was working. He was at least seven feet underwater.

Link looked down sheepishly at Ruta, who had swum up to his side in the water. He smiled as if to apologize for his reaction. Ruta put a hand to his mouth.

"It's alright," she said, as cleanly underwater as if she had said it on land, "I probably would have reacted the same way. I saw you go unconscious underwater. Aran managed to get Darin to the surface. They're waiting for us there."

"If I was unconscious," Link said, though his words came out in a gurgle, "How did you revive me?"

"The same way you did," Ruta said, giving Link a roguish wink.

Link could feel water going into his mouth, which was open. Before he could ask Ruta to explain, she swam up to the surface. Link guessed that he had no choice but to follow her, though her actions puzzled him now more than they did with Zelda.

_Why must I be the ladies man?_ Link asked himself as he swam to the surface.

Link broke the surface to the sound of cheers and rejoicing. Link saw Aran and Oran hugging one another, while Ruta was surrounded, poked, and prodded by many Zoras who were curious to see if their princess was alright. Hyxan came up to his side and smiled down at him.

"You have done well this day, young Hylian," Hyxan said, "I couldn't have been happier for you."

Link smiled. He was glad that he was at least recognized for the hero he was; to him, that was probably one of its few benefits.

* * *

The Zoras enjoyed a feast and celebration as the heroes of the day were brought down to the main chamber. Link was treated to so many different kinds of foods, all cooked and grilled just like they were in the last feast. Link didn't know when to stop, having realized he hadn't had any real food in the past day or so. Darin was feasting like a pig, eating the fish like crazy.

Ruta was rather cynical about trying new food at first, though she was quicker than most expected to eat the food and enjoyed it immensely! The Zoras, especially King Zora, were surprised at Ruta's complete change in behavior. Some asked whether she was feeling okay, with her reply being, "It was all thanks to Link. I promise that I will be a better princess from this day forward!"

The Zoras praised Link for his deeds, and asked him to tell his story at least a hundred times over each. Link recalled it as best as he could, leaving out a few select parts that he felt were unfit for telling (such as his night with Ruta, and the time when he got mad and punched her). The Zoras enjoyed the story to every last detail, and were disappointed every time Link came to its end. They especially enjoyed Link's fight with the Barinollusk, especially Hyxan, who was keen to learn more about the strange beast should its kind ever be seen again.

Link's actions on this day had made him in debt to at least three races now in the land of Hyrule. He was glad that the Zoras were kind to him as the feast dragged on, though he reminded the King that he had to return home soon. King Zora took that point in time to make a speech.

"Attention, people of the river!" King Zora said, clearing his throat before continuing, "Today, we celebrate a day that our people shall speak of forevermore. At least a century ago, a Hylian came to this place and rescued a princess and our great fish-god, Lord Jabu-Jabu, from the clutches of evil. Today, this Hylian, whose blood in his veins flowed in the veins of the same Hylian who saved us all those years ago, has done the same. Though he had some help along the way, including the aid of Hyxan's fine young magi, and the Hylian's guardian fairy, he helped save my daughter out of the clutches of evil, and has rescued Lord Jabu-Jabu, as well as our entire people, from a fate unimaginable. We owe him our lives, and we owe him our thanks. From this day forward, in sickness or in health, if this boy, Link, ever needs our aid, I as King of the Zoras will come to his side. On this day, I make him a knight of the Zora race, and he shall leave with the gratitude and alliance of our people."

King Zora placed a hand on Link's head. The clammy fingers were surprisingly warm to the touch. King Zora whispered something silently as he gave Link a kingly blessing. Link couldn't help but feel honored at this momentous occasion, and was glad that he managed to get in this mess after all.

When the king lifted his hand, the Zoras cheered. Link stood up and bowed low to the King, and in turn bowed to the Zoras. No one clapped harder than Ruta, who looked like this was the happiest moment in all of her life. Darin was the only one not participating in the event; he was too sick in the stomach to even move let alone applaud.

* * *

Link stood by the side of the river, shaking hands with gratified Zoras as he prepared to leave. The Zoras had gotten an old canoe from one of the lower storage areas in their cave domain. The canoe was useless for them, but had been built during times when Hylians visited Zora's Domain often. That being said, it was remarkably old, though the boat was sturdy and seaworthy nonetheless. Several Zoras were busy placing rations of cooked and salted fish, enough to last Link for probably days. They supplemented this with crops of watercress, fennel seeds, and, of course, fruits that grew along the riverbanks. Link couldn't thank the Zoras enough, though they insisted that there was no need for thanks, unless it came from them. Link felt that it was probably best just to let the whole thing go, and instead focused on saying his goodbyes.

Ruta acted rather suspicious when it was time for Link to go. Back in the cave, she had asked him to meet her further downriver before Link asked her about the Spiritual Stone. Link didn't even have a chance to protest, because she had slipped into the water and disappeared before he could even have a chance to talk. It was on his mind, though not more than his little mishap in Lord Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. He decided that he was going to have to tell her that a relationship wouldn't work, that he had someone else he had eyes for. He knew that Ruta may be heartbroken, but it was better than having to make some mistakes and break even more hearts in the process.

Link put it on the back of his mind for now. He didn't want to look troubled when saying goodbye.

Hyxan, Oran, and Aran were both next. Oran came up first, holding out his hand.

"I'm going to miss you, kid," Oran said, "You take care of yourself. Don't forget about what I told you about courage."

"I won't," Link said, taking Oran's hand and shaking it. He couldn't control himself as he came up and hugged the Zora guard. Oran, rather surprised, hugged Link back happily. Link was really going to miss the Zora guard. They didn't have as big of a bond as he and Aran did, but he was still someone to look up to.

Aran came next. Instead of a handshake, he gave Link a quick hug before patting him on the back.

"You take care of yourself, friend," Aran said, "Remember; I'm a Magi now. If I want, I can look into a crystal ball and see what you are up to."

"I doubt it," Link said, "You can't really do that, can you?"

"You never know," Aran said, "Now that I discovered my new powers, I'm going to have a lot of training to do."

Link suddenly remembered. He reached down into his belt buckle and pulled out Aran's Lightning Rod.

"I forgot to give this back," Link said, handing the yellow rod over to the Zora Magi.

Aran put his hand up and shook his head. "Keep it," he said, putting his hand back down, "I don't need it anymore. Besides, you'll probably want it for later. Those Seven Sorcerers seem like they can pack quite a punch. Worse comes to worse, you can call it a gift."

"Thanks, Aran," Link said, patting the Zora boy on the back. He was going to miss the guy; save for Rose, Aran seemed like the closest person he ever had to a best friend.

Aran stood back with his brother as Hyxan came to give his goodbyes. He put his hand over Link's forehead as if feeling for his future.

"I sense that you have a great future in store for you," Hyxan said as he put his hand back down, "May you live a happy life of ease and prosperity. Good luck, and may Nayru's wisdom protect you."

Link bowed to the Zora Mage. "Thank you, Hyxan," Link said, "I'll never forget any one of you guys."

"We will see each other again," Hyxan said, his eyes suddenly flashing in the light, "I can guarantee it."

Link nodded his agreement and looked over his three latest friends. He was going to miss them, and they would miss him, but at least things would eventually go back to normal for them all.

Link hopped onto the canoe, checking to make sure everything was in place. He looked into his tunic pocket to make sure that Darin was there, snuggled and asleep. Checking his provisions, he turned to the Zoras, and waved his final goodbye.

"I'll never forget you guys!" Link shouted, "Goodbye!"

"May your days be filled with rain and prosperity!" a Zora shouted.

"Good swimming to you, Octorok Slayer!" another Zora shouted.

Link smiled as he turned to the river. The canoe pushed off, following the rapidly flowing river as it made its way across the valleys and canyons, away from the lush and beautiful waterfalls of Zora's Domain.

* * *

Link rowed the canoe for a while, watching the river go by. It was hard to believe that it was so difficult and frustrating to cross this majestic stretch of water, though now, on the back of a canoe, Link realized he could truly appreciate its glory.

Link moved the canoe over to shore to the bank on the right, where Ruta had asked him to be. He brought the canoe to a halt at the edge of the bank, got out, and dragged it onto the bank so that it wouldn't get swept away by the current. He stood there and waited for about ten minutes before Ruta suddenly jumped out of the surface of the water, landing cat-like on all fours on the bank, a parcel on her back.

She stood up and walked over to Link's side. She stood in front of him a couple of feet, as if waiting for Link to say something. Link felt that if he was going to tell Ruta that he wasn't interested, that he should tell her right then and there, and get it done and over with and hope she would forgive him later.

"Link," Ruta said, before Link could begin, "I know you want the Zora's Sapphire, but before I give it to you, you have to make a promise."

"Absolutely," Link said, though disappointed that he couldn't talk first.

"You must promise to take absolute great care of it," Ruta said, "You must promise never to lose it, harm it, or tarnish it in any way. You must also promise to care for it as if it were a living thing, as if it were someone you love…someone like me."

Link really didn't want to continue, but he nodded, deciding it was best not to talk if necessary.

"The third thing is that you must promise to follow the one rule I give you after you take the Zora's Sapphire," Ruta said.

"Say what?" Link asked.

"Promise me," Ruta said, "or I can't allow you to accept this."

Link sighed. "I promise," he whispered.

Ruta smiled affectionately, taking her parcel out from behind her back. She pulled out the beautiful Zora's Sapphire, the third and final Spiritual Stone, and handed it gently over to Link. Link picked up the beautiful object, and felt his blood race and his spirit soar as he touched it. Once again, he held the object up in the air triumphantly, allowing the sun to gleam off of the golden and blue surface of the Zora's Sapphire.

"Thank you, Princess Ruta," Link said, placing the third Spiritual Stone carefully into his parcel. "Now, what was that promise?"

Ruta giggled, her hands behind her back and one foot propped up against her leg. "The promise is that you will marry me," she said.

"WHAT!" Link shouted, suddenly covering his mouth at the surprise of his own voice. He hadn't hit a note that high since his eleventh birthday.

"Surprised?" Ruta asked, "I didn't think you would promise, actually. You see, we Zora princesses have passed down a tradition for the past hundred years. Every time we meet a good husband, he must make a promise of devotion to us, and then he can take the Zora's Sapphire. It is a symbol of engagement between royal houses."

"I-er-what-how?" Link was trying to say seven things at once, though he couldn't think fast enough to unjumble the first words, let alone a sentence.

"You're speechless," Ruta said, "It's only rightly so. You see, my great grandmother and your great grandfather started the tradition."

Link felt his mouth drop. His ancestor had been engaged to a Zora princess?!?

"It didn't work out, of course," Ruta said, "You see, my great grandmother's the water sage, and after she found out they kind of broke up, but I think we changed that. I think that we are destined for each other, and that our families were tied ever since our ancestors had begun that first bonding. Isn't it magical? We're like soul mates!"

Link couldn't even protest as Ruta swept him up in a big hug. How could he? After all, Ruta was his age, and she was a girl who had just recovered from a seriously traumatized life. How could he break it all away now, and see her cry from such a devastating moment?

_She's almost like Rose_, Link thought.

Ruta came up and gazed into Link's eyes. "This is for goodbye," Ruta said, kissing Link on the cheek, "Please come back to me."

Without another word, Ruta dove into the water. Link felt his face go bright red as he watched the Zora girl go. He just stood there, torn between loves once more, his mind a jumble of decisions and misguiding caused by his incapability of stepping in and saying no.

After what seemed like an hour, Link hopped back into his canoe, and shoved off, thinking long and hard about what had just happened.

"You know she'll expect you to keep your promise."

Darin flew up and landed on Link's shoulder, looking over in the direction of his friend.

"Don't remind me," Link said, "I have a lot to think about."

"You certainly do," Darin said, "First Zelda…now Ruta. I've never met a bigger chick magnet in my entire life."

"What's a chick magnet?" Link asked.

"You're too young to understand," Darin said, "which is entirely my point. When are you going to stand up and say no to someone? Sure, their feelings might get hurt, but that doesn't mean anything in the long run. One of these days, one or both of those girls will come and see you with Rose, and then their hearts will shatter worse than smashed pottery, and in the end all three of them might hate you for it."

Link couldn't bear to see Rose hating him, and to have two of his greatest allies doing the same would only make things worse. _If only I can go back and talk them out of it_, Link thought.

That suddenly gave him an idea.

"You know," Link said, "Ruta expects me to be keeping the Zora Sapphire. Otherwise she would not have given it to me as an engagement gift, right?"

"Right," Darin said.

"And Zelda might want me to return the Spiritual Stones when I'm done using them, right?"

"Where's this going?" Darin asked, standing up and balancing on Link's shoulder.

"Since I'm returning the Zora's Sapphire," Link said, "Logic dictates that I'm going to be returning it to permanently give it back. I was only borrowing it in the first place, so it means that I'll be able to give it back to Ruta, explain that there was someone else, and none would be the wiser! I'll do the same with Zelda when I get back. You'll see!"

"Well, okay," Darin said cynically, "It does have some flaws though, such as the fact that you may be relinquishing your two greatest allies forever."

"I'm probably not going back to that life anyway," Link said, doing his best to ignore the memories of his past dream, "Why should I worry about it anyway? They are great friends, but if they break that friendship because they have a crush on me and I don't have a crush on them, then they aren't real friends."

Darin was about to argue further, but gave up. "Your logic may not be flawless," he said as he crawled back into Link's pocket, "But at least you have something to work with."

Link decided against making a retort to Darin's comment, but thought against it. He kept his eyes on the river instead and adjusted his course so that he would follow the river on its way to Hyrule Castle Town.

_And from there_, Link thought, _I'm home free!_

* * *

Deep in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle, the moans and groans of many brigand men could be heard as they sat in the place where they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives. In the deepest, darkest, most dreadful cell in the entire castle, was the Wind Mage known as Vaati.

Vaati looked dreadful. His good clothes, particularly his robes, were upstairs under confinement. The clothes he did have on were reduced to rags. His hair was a mess, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a long time. This was all the result of two days in a cell, completely powerless and without magic.

It was part of why Vaati felt so fatigued. He had never been treated so poorly before, so his overall devastation was very understandable. Plus, he had never been without magic for so long; not even in his youth. He felt that he would die in a matter of weeks instead of the usual couple of years, and it seemed as if the world wanted him to do so.

There was one problem; Vaati was against the world's wishes.

It was like how long ago, when his master attempted to design an object of great worth, a cap of great power, one that could grant wishes. He had managed to steal that cap and used it to turn himself into one of Hyrule's most powerful sorcerers. It was part of why he was a Hylian, and also why he had gotten to be a part of the Seven Sorcerers.

It seemed as if the world was finally giving him what he deserved…that is, if the world didn't realize how high of places his friends were in.

The guards came to the door and brought Vaati his daily food rations. Vaati knew for a fact that it contained the potion that kept him from using his magic, though he despised it so much that he almost felt like starving himself. Nevertheless, he ate it like a good prisoner, keeping up his strength and making it seem as if he had given up hope…

…when, in truth, he knew he would need the nourishment for later.

"That's all the food you get for today, Vaati," one of the guards said, "You sit tight. I heard there's a storm coming tonight and your cell happens to be right beneath the storm drain."

The guard turned to leave, but he and his partners stopped in their tracks as they heard the cawing sound of a raven. The three of them checked their ears to see if they heard the noise correctly, though a second and third cawing proved that they didn't need their ears fixed.

Sure enough, a very large raven flew down the corridors of the dungeon towards Vaati's cell. The raven's feathers, beak, and even legs were white, like the color of ice in the coldest of blizzards. The raven's body was tasseled with pieces of fur hanging by strings from various feathers, and its head looked as if it was wearing a hooded cloak. The raven brushed past the guards, landing on the ground next to Vaati's cell. The guards rubbed their necks and shoulders where the raven had touched them, feeling as if they had been touching icicles.

As the men looked down at the raven, the raven hissed at the three guards menacingly. It spread its wings and suddenly burst into a cloud of ice. The ice cloud began to grow and swirl menacingly, its edges teeming with razor-sharp pieces of ice. The cloud continued its tirade until it dissipated, transforming and revealing the features of an elderly man, hooded and cloaked, his beard long and covered in pieces of solid ice. In his hand was a gnarled staff, its crooked end carved in the shape of a raven's head.

_The Frostmancer…_

The guards drew their weapons and brought their shields up, pointing their swords at the newcomer.

"Who are you, stranger?" the guard asked, "State your business and leave. You are in a restricted area.

The old man shuffled forward, glancing up at the three guards with cold, frozen eyes.

"You boys look like you've had too much sun," the Frostmancer said, "How about I cool you down…compliments of an old man."

He lifted his staff and pointed it at the three guards. In an instant, a cloud of ice burst from the staff, its frozen edges freezing the guards in place like statues in a snowstorm. They didn't even have a chance to scream, or even raise their shields to guard themselves. All they could do was stand there, forever locked in time by the Frostmancer's power.

The Frostmancer smiled. He reached his hand into his cloak and pulled out a waterskin full to the brim with some liquid. He reached through the bars and tossed it at Vaati.

"You look like you could use that, your highness," the Frostmancer said coldly.

Vaati nodded and opened the skin. He drank greedily from it, allowing the magic potion to fill every pore in his body until he was a walking powerhouse of the arcane.

Vaati sighed in enjoyment, suddenly raising his hand and launching his powers at the door. The bars collapsed as they disintegrated from the force of the wind. The Frostmancer brushed the dust off of his cloak, standing aside as he allowed Vaati to pass.

"I took the liberty of stealing this," the Frostmancer said, handing Vaati his robes and cape, "A Sorcerer goes out on style, not in rags."

Vaati wordlessly put the robes and cape on. He made himself look as dignified as possible, even though beneath them he wore rags. Vaati looked down at the three frozen guards, noticing their eyes twitching beneath the ice in fear.

"You going to leave them like this?" Vaati asked the Frostmancer.

"I have a feeling that you'd like to deal with them," the old man said, "After all…they are your captors, aren't they?"

Vaati smiled, calling upon his wind powers and disintegrating the lot of them, leaving pieces of them to remain frozen amongst the dust. He surveyed his handiwork in pride, glad to finally let lose after almost three days of stress.

"The next phase is underway, I presume?" Vaati asked.

"My troops are marching in right now," the Frostmancer said, "That was a good idea convincing the tribe to stay put. My men were hungry after the long march. Nothing was left of them."

Vaati began to storm up the stairs. The Frostmancer caught him using his staff.

"Where are you going?" the Frostmancer asked, "We have to deal with the princess. Malgannis will not be happy if she's left unattended."

"Oh, we're going to deal with the princess," Vaati hissed, "In fact, I'm going to personally torture her myself. You and the others will have the pleasure of watching me as I beat that damn little rat until she either dies, or I break her. Either way…Malgannis gets what he wants."

Vaati stamped hard on the still-frozen head of one of the guards, shattering it into pieces. He stormed up the stairs with the Frostmancer soon close behind, leaving the castle dungeons and heading up to begin the next phase in the battle.

The hour of the Sorcerer was soon to be completed…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh boy! Ruta confesses her "destined love," Link has all three Spiritual Stones and believes to be home free, and Vaati's temper just escalated past boiling point! Yikes! What exactly are the Frostmancer's troops anyway...certainly not Hylian: I don't think even they would go as far as to feast on an entire tribe of women and children!

It took a little while, but not as long as the last chapter. This is the second to last chapter before the big "halfway point," and also your guys' surprise! It's come a long way since I started chapter 1. I knew I'd get far, but never as far as 48 (soon to be 49) chapters! I couldn't have done it without my fans though. I appreciate the support of every one of you guys!

I couldn't help but add the scene with Ruta. It was one of the first things that came to my mind ever since I began thinking this story up (back when I thought it would go as a sequel to the...heaven forbid...Windwaker/Phantom Hourglass era). I couldn't help but add it in afterwards. Ruta thinks that destiny has entertwined herself and Link where their ancestors could not, while Link just starts to feel sick about it all. I like to ask the question myself..."Why must Link always be the chick magnet?" Lol.

Anyway, I'll let you guys in on the surprise when the next chapter comes up. It shall be very enjoyable, seeing as it is a chapter where Vaati-(OOP!) I almost let slip a spoiler. I'm so evil when it comes to cliffhangers! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I will let you in on a clue about the surprise though: it involves two, possibly even three, future fanfic stories...until I reveal all in the next chapter, me out!

-Kerian, author busy at work


	49. Chapter 13, Part 4: End of the Beginning

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 13: The End of the Beginning, Part 4

* * *

Zelda sat upon her bed. She gazed out of her garden window and into the sunlight beyond, staring at the beauty of that summer afternoon. She stared out into the blissful beyond as she reflected upon the events of these past two days, wondering when the time would come that she would see Link again.

It had been almost more than two days since Vaati's defeat at her hands. Though Zelda was sure that the Seven Sorcerers would not be done with her, she knew that, with Vaati in chains several hundred yards beneath her feet, the Seven would approach more cautiously when it came to their attempt to deal with her. Zelda was content to wait for that time, though, for now, she couldn't stop thinking about someone in particular.

It was settled in her mind. She was in love with Link. There was just no stopping it. However, she knew for a fact that love between them could never be. Link was, in all retrospect, a commoner, even with his ancestral standings. Her father would probably never allow it, regardless of what she had done to earn it otherwise. It probably was never meant to be.

That still didn't make her feel any better.

Zelda got up out of bed and went outside into the garden. She walked over to her favorite bench, the one beneath the window near her father's throne room, the very same that she and Link had used to spy on Vaati during the weeks before. It seemed like it had been so long ago, and yet it had barely even been more than three weeks. She sat upon the bench and gazed longingly up into the sky, watching as the white clouds drifted by in the sky. She wished she could be more like a cloud; high in the air, out of reach of anything but the birds and the wind, watching the world below as it struggled while she would not have a care in the world, free to take on any shape or form she desired, free to be away from duties or the life of a princess.

"Why is my princess troubled?"

Zelda glanced over in the direction of Naru's voice. As always, she was keeping watch on the rooftops, something she did often during the afternoons. As a Gerudo, she was an expert climber, but even she knew that climbing wasn't a talent solely given to her race, so she made it a habit to patrol the roof over Zelda's garden in case of assassins or thieves.

Zelda sighed and sat up, watching as Naru leapt down from her perch above and landed cat-like on a tree branch, using her momentum to swing down to the ground on her two feet. Zelda admired the acrobatics and agility of the Gerudo; they were rumored to keep such form even if constrained by a dress or a cape, which was very hard to do. Many a time Zelda had imagined herself doing such actions, remembering how she attempted to do similar daredevil actions when she was a much younger individual and not quite as responsible as she was today.

"I was just thinking," Zelda said.

"About Link, right?" Naru asked, walking over to the princess.

Zelda sighed and took off her headdress, letting her golden hair fall down past her shoulders, ignoring any sense of how a princess was supposed to look.

"I can't stop thinking about him," Zelda said, "The time I confessed my love to him was too short. What if he doesn't understand…what if he doesn't love me back?"

"We have been through this, Zelda," Naru said, sitting beside the princess and putting her hand on her shoulder, "You and I both know that, even if he does love you, it would not be a proper love. You couldn't marry him if you wanted to, and at some point in time in the future your father is going to look for a new husband for you. I had said that he was a good person, but I didn't say that it would be right."

Zelda sighed and wiped a tear from her eye. "It still doesn't keep me from having feelings about him," she whispered.

"Being a princess doesn't mean you can't love him," Naru said, "You just can't love him in the same way that you are now. Someday you will come to find that there is a prince out there that is just right for you. You are young. Enjoy life while you can, and don't waste every day thinking about someone who you are afraid doesn't love you back. Otherwise, you might just be miserable all of your life and everyone in history will remember you for it."

"Well, when you put it like that," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Okay, I didn't mean it to be that serious," Naru said with a smile, "but that still doesn't mean that the point's changed. Think about what I said for a while. You'll understand eventually."

Naru got up off of the bench and went back to her duties. Zelda sighed and leaned back, looking back up at the clouds. She noticed that they were suddenly replaced by gray ones, and the skies were getting darker.

_Great_, she thought, _now it's starting to rain_.

She noticed that her face was wet long before the rains came down.

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town's walls were a depiction of peace and prosperity. The city was happy and content. The people of Hyrule believed that, since the former Prince Vaati was entombed within the dungeons of the castle along with his minion army, that their city was to be at peace once again.

The problem was that the attack was never finished.

The general stared at the mighty stone walls and grunted in disgust. The Hylians believed that because they could master stone that they could feel that they have as much protection as a mountain. The general had experience that even the tallest and mightiest of mountains could be climbed, conquered, and laid to waste in times to come. He felt his tail twitch as he stared longingly at the guards who lay just beyond the hill, and decided to return to the sanctum of his armies.

Behind him, hidden behind the hills of the plains of Hyrule, was an entire army of creatures similar to himself; born and bred for warfare. Living in the mountains far beyond in the north, his kind were perfect for battle, raised in the harshest environments and dealing with the worst of circumstances for survival. With monstrous drakes and terrifying weapons, the army was ready for bloodshed.

A caster came forward as the General returned to the army's ranks. He held a crystal ball in his clawed hands, holding it forward for the General to use.

"The master speaks," the caster said in a hissing voice.

The General grunted and took the ball from the caster's hand. Instantly, an illusion showing a tinier version of the Frostmancer appeared, floating above the crystal ball. Though he was small, his blue image ensured that he looked all in the world as cold and as cruel as he was in reality.

"We have the package, and phase two is a success," the Frostmancer spoke, "Begin phase three. You know what to do."

"Yes, my master," the General growled. The image disappeared and the general tossed the crystal ball back to the caster, before making his way to his drake mount. The creature roared as its master came near, though one growl from the General and the drake stayed silent, staying on all fours as the General hopped onto the saddle on its back.

"The time has come!" the General shouted, drawing a very deadly-looking axe, "We shall triumph this day! Charge! Long live Ganondorf, and long live the Seven!"

"LONG LIVE GANONDORF! LONG LIVE THE SEVEN!"

The General took to the sky as his warriors began the charge at the sound of their own battlecry. He watched from his high vantage point as his warriors made a full scale assault on the castle's walls, charging for all their worth and cutting the distance between them and the stone battlements into fractions.

"The age of Hylians is over," the General whispered to himself, "The time of the Warglin has come."

* * *

Three guards had been sitting above the city gatehouse, enjoying a tankard of mead each and celebrating the newly restored peace to Hyrule, when they heard the war cries just beyond the hills in Hyrule's great plains. One of the guards turned around, peering over the hills to get a better look at what was beyond their city's borders.

If seeing a lizard with wings would surprise a Hylian Knight, then seeing a giant lizard with wings above an army of charging monsters was a sure fright indeed. The creatures roared as they charged towards the castle walls, screaming for bloodshed and looking all in the world like animals in northern clothing and armor.

"CLOSE THE GATES!" the soldier shouted, "TO ARMS! TO ARMS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

The guards began shouting orders, getting more of their soldiers to defend the wall and quickly getting evacuation teams set up an escape route beyond the northern walls of the city. Soldiers were in a frenzied attempt to close the gates, shutting them quickly before the invading army could come near.

Villagers were in a panic as the chaos ensued within the city's walls. News of an attack was at first treated with disdain until they could hear the war cries outside. Soldiers attempted to set evacuation procedures as they had villagers leave all of their belongings behind. It was clear that there would be no counter-plan made by their beloved princess. They were leaving, and they were probably leaving for good.

As the soldiers led the villagers away from the city and towards the castle, where they could find escape routes to friendly towns and villages, the remaining soldiers got in their places along the walls, preparing archers as well as setting up murder holes and extra defenses against the oncoming horde below. The invading army crossed over the moat and seemed as if they were going to try and tear into the stone with their bare hands, when a guard suddenly pointed something out.

They weren't trying to claw through the walls. They were climbing them!

Archers took their shots in an attempt to shoot the invading armies down. Headshots almost at point black range caused many of the invaders to scream as they fell atop their comrades. Yowls and growls ensued below, indicating that these creatures were no means Hylian.

Some of the creatures attempted to climb through the murder holes on their attempt up, only to be crushed by falling stones or burned alive by molten oil. The knights believed that they were getting the upper hand at this, but they had forgotten something…

There were enemies in the air as well as on the ground.

Several archers went down, along with cauldrons of molten oil and even a catapult set up on a tower on the wall's edge as five powerful drakes attacked, using their powerful hind legs and claws as weapons. The archers couldn't even shoot the creatures due to their speed, and were soon knocked down as the monstrous drakes attacked with their hind legs and powerful jaws. Their wings brushed up against the tops of the walls, knocking many from both sides off of the walls, most being unlucky enough to land in the invading hordes.

One of the mighty drakes roared as its pilot veered it towards the ground. Many Hylian soldiers looked in shock as the drake soared over the battlements and towards the city below, intent on attacking the unarmed villagers on the ground. The drake growled in ecstasy at the thought of an easy and tender meal as its rider kept it on its streetward course.

A spear to the heart changed all of that. A lone Hylian knight, a captain, had dismounted his horse and brought his spear out to attack the drake as it came close to the villagers. The drake, unable to turn and covering its pilot's view, ran headlong into the spear, its body pierced completely through from its chest to its back from force of its speed. The drake tumbled head over tail and landed in a crash, squashing a market stall with its now dead body.

The captain got up from the ground, feeling that his arm had broken when the creature fell. He got up and grabbed a two-handed sword from the ground, intent on finishing off whatever had dared attack his city.

The pilot was still alive. Its leg had been pierced through by the spear, which had poked through the left of the drake's saddle, and yet it was still up. It moved in a battle stance, almost completely unfazed by its injury save for a limp in its leg and the blood pouring through the wound. Taking a battle axe from its sheath, the creature roared as it charged forward and attempted to hack the captain.

The captain used the sword in his left hand, and with all the strength of a fully grown bear he swung the blade and cleaved the invader in half. The creature gurgled once before coming apart, its legs falling forward while its upper torso fell over backward and onto the street. The captain got one good look at the creature and saw exactly what they were dealing with.

The creature had Hylian build, yet had claws and the animal-like face that all Moblins carry. And yet this creature wasn't a Moblin. It had white skin and thick fur, something that no Moblins were known to have. It also had a face that looked like a cross between a Hylian's and a big cat's. Moblin faces looked more on the lines of bull dogs or boars, nothing like a cat's. This creature was a new player, and probably a lot tougher than any Moblin.

* * *

Zelda and Naru had heard the noise of battle going on outside. Naru hopped down from the rooftop, landing cat-like on all fours at Zelda's side. They both exited the garden and hurried into Zelda's bedroom, making their way to the door.

A knight stopped them as they tried to exit the room.

"I'm sorry, your majesty," he said frantically, "There's an attack going on as we speak in the city. We've been asked to guard your chambers."

"That's impossible," Zelda said, "Vaati's attack is over. There was nothing about another one. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, princess," the knight said, "but his highness has asked that our special division guard your door. It turns out that there was a prisoner escape downstairs. Vaati and his forces are on their way up right now. As far as we know, he was on his way to the throne room when we last checked our scouts."

Zelda closed the door. Without another word, she ran out and into the garden, followed closely behind by Naru. She ran up to the window, pushed the bench against the wall, and climbed up to have a peek inside.

Her father stood in his full royal regalia, though the big differences were that he was wearing body armor as well, carrying a large chest plate, shin guards, arm guards, etc. In his hand was a mighty sword, wielding the crest of the royal family emblazoned in the center of the Triforce. Standing beside the king were two of his best knights, who also wore the full regalia of their trade, even carrying powerful Hylian shields to carry into battle. The way they stood still made the scene seem like a painting, though Zelda knew that each man in the room was tensed and prepared for the battle to eventually come.

The king stood motionless as a series of pounding sounds hit the huge oak doors to the throne room. A scuffle outside indicated that the Sorcerers and their men had begun to battle with the guards outside, though it was over in only a few minutes. A long and powerful sword pierced through the crack in the door, and sliced through the large wooden beams locking it in place.

The door burst open as Vaati kicked it aside, leading a small army of brigands into the throne room. The tribesmen moved forward and took their places by Vaati's side, forming a blockade so that no one could leave the room's only exit. Vaati smiled arrogantly at the king, his hand holding a very slim-looking saber.

The knights, fully dedicated to giving their lives for their king, charged, their swords ringing in the still air of the throne room. Vaati smiled at the knights' feeble attempt to kill him. _This will be all too easy_, he said to himself.

A lift of his sword and a gust of wind batted the first knight into a pillar, causing him to break his neck as he hit the marble construct hard, the pillar receiving a huge crack in the wall from where the knight had struck it. A flick of the weapon and Vaati easily disintegrated the second knight, sending his dusty remains down the throne room at the king as if to taunt him. The king lifted his mighty weapon in a forward guard, preparing himself for the upcoming match against the sorcerer.

"He's mine," Vaati hissed to his men. Shouting a mighty war cry, Vaati rushed forward, saber at the ready in his left hand, and charged at the king. The king similarly charged as well, raising his own weapon above his head as he charged. The two clashed swords with one another, Vaati's weapon enhanced by powerful magic while King Hyrule's weapon having been forged by ancient hands and being much larger than the saber. The blows each blade made echoed in the halls as Vaati thrust his sword only to have the king parry his blows. The sound of the blades clashing echoed in the throne room, sending a terrible din that threatened to break the very boundaries of sound and send glass crashing down atop their heads.

Soon, the king and Vaati had found their swords pressed together, each trying to gain the upper hand by pushing the other down. The king had to rely on his experience in battle and his skill with the sword as well as his strength, while Vaati had youth and magic at his side to give him aid in defeating his foe.

"My daughter was right about you," King Hyrule said, grunting as he shifted his position to get better leg room, "If only I had listened to her and had gotten a chance to kill you myself!"

"One of us is going to die, old man," Vaati hissed, "and I doubt it's going to be me…"

Vaati suddenly shifted his weight on the sword, causing the king to fall forward. Vaati shifted out of the way of the king's blade, turning himself so that he could attack the king's backside while he was down, only to meet the king's blade once more as the king shifted about and brought his blade in a guard seconds before Vaati had made the final blow. He pushed himself back up, sometimes having to hold his heavy sword in one hand while picking himself back up with the other.

"I will not let you harm my beloved Hyrule," the king groaned as he tried to get up, "I will not let you succeed in your dastardly schemes, and I'll be a damned fool to let you even get within an inch of my daughter, my vow as king of this land!"

Vaati suddenly reached out and grabbed the king by the neck, completely dodging the king's blade and pushing it aside with his own. The king suddenly felt his strength leave him as Vaati picked him up like a rag doll, armor and all, and held him high in the air.

"This kingdom fell once before," Vaati hissed, "It is time it stayed down and realized that it was beat to begin with. As for your daughter, when I'm done with her you are going to wish you had married me to her in the first place!"

Vaati brought his saber up and slammed it into the king's armor. The king gasped as the blade went straight through his body, piercing through his back and showered in his blood. Vaati held him there like that for all to see. Zelda squealed at the sight of her father receiving the mortal wound, and felt hot tears swiftly streaming down her cheeks.

"Die, old man," Vaati whispered, bringing the dying king's ear closer to his lips, "Die knowing that you failed at the hands of one truly deserving."

The king gasped his last breath as Vaati pulled the sword out of his gut, tossing the body onto the king's former throne. The king managed to see his daughter crying through the window one last time before his spirit left his body to join the halls of his forefathers.

Vaati smiled at his victory, wiping his blade upon the king's robes. He suddenly turned to his left and tossed the blade at the window, allowing it to spear through the glass cleanly as if it were only wood. Zelda gasped as the blade came inches from her ear, barely cutting a small lock of her hair as it came to a stop, its deadly blade barely touching her shoulder.

"You're next, princess," Vaati hissed.

Vaati watched Zelda run off, her bodyguard close behind. He chuckled slyly to himself as he wondered what satisfyingly torturous action he would perform on the girl first…

* * *

Link kept his course on the river. He had passed the spot where the plains river and the Zora River crossed, creating the large river that led to the Hyrule Castle Town moat. Link was careful as they passed the banks of the river, the Hyrule Field to the west with the mountains and forests near Kakariko Village to the right. He paid as close attention as possible to the river, noticing how it was, for some strange reason, flowing faster than normal.

The sky had blackened with storm clouds. Link knew that wasn't a good sign. He may have not had much experience with rivers and water in the past, but he knew enough to know that storms made being on a river an even more dangerous experience than it normally was. Link kept his oar on the back of the boat, making sure that he steered the canoe so that it was in the middle of the river.

Darin poked his head out of Link's pocket. He flew out and landed on Link's shoulder, looking up at the storm above.

"Oh boy," Darin said, "This storm looks like a bad one."

"I know," Link said, "It looks like it'll rain like crazy."

"Not just rain," Darin said, "I've seen those clouds only in the northern mountains. They don't just rain; they pour freezing rain. If this breaks out on us, we'll freeze to death without shelter!"

"Freezing rain in the middle of summer?" Link said, "That's kind of hard to believe."

They both stopped talking and suddenly realized something.

"You don't think…" Link began.

"Personally, I think this adventure just went too far into our heads," Darin said, "There's no way the Seven Sorcerers could be involved with this."

Link sighed and looked back at the river. A sudden gush of wind picked up, causing him to hold his body tightly against the cold.

"Whatever's going on, it's going to guarantee we have a wild ride," Darin said, "This could get ugly."

They passed under the bridge to Kakariko Village in lightning speed. Link almost wished he had a better cloak on as the rain suddenly poured down hard on the other side of the bridge.

"Hang on," Link said, "We're almost there."

The canoe sped off into the distance, following the rapidly flowing river as it made its way to Hyrule Castle Town under the pouring rain.

* * *

The General looked with delight as the battle continued on in his favor. The smell of blood and fear reeked in his nostrils. As freezing rain brought by their master lifted their frozen spirits, the General felt that it was a good day indeed for a massacre.

A caster had provided him with a crystal ball earlier in the battle. He felt it go cold as the sign that the master was wishing to speak with him. He took the crystal ball out and held it in his hand, keeping his drake steady by its reigns with the other hand.

"Phase three is nearly complete," the Frostmancer said, "Begin preparations for phase 4. We need the city as intact as possible if our plans are to work."

"What of the refugees escaping through the mountain pass?" the General asked.

"Consider them livestock not suitable for the slaughterhouse," the Frostmancer said, "Besides, we need subjects if we are to control Hyrule, otherwise your armies would starve here. Let them run. We've given them enough of Hell as it is. We don't want them getting any ideas for revenge."

"Their attempts would be much appreciated, master," the General said, "My Warglins haven't had a decent Hylian meal since the dark times. The humans were of good taste, but my men complained that the meat was too stringy. Hylian meat is much more fattening, tender, and easier to chew."

"Either way," the Frostmancer said, "it is better that you let some go and let more food be bred for you later instead of feasting on them all and starving in the future, and you and I both know that you are no stranger to starvation."

The General hid the sudden shiver going down his spine. The mountains, though they were the Warglins' home, were unforgiving and unsuitable for life, and the Warglins had to suffer many a year under the darkness of famine and hunger, having to cannibalize in order to get a decent meal. The General may be a Warglin, but unlike most of his kind he wasn't a barbarian…

…not like the Moblins they descended from.

"I shall proceed with your orders at once, my lord," the General said.

"Let it be done," the Frostmancer said, "Be sure to leave some troops behind though. We don't want the Hylians getting suspicious."

With that, the Frostmancer broke the connection. The General grunted and put the crystal ball away before sending his drake on a dive to the ground. He landed in the streets next to one of his commanding officers, who was busy barking orders to the grunts in the streets.

"General!" the officer said, striking his fist to his chest and bowing once in salute, "The city is ours, sir! We drove the Hylians to their wretched castle. Our men are ready to slaughter them at your orders."

"Good," the General said, "Now fall back."

"Sir?!" the officer said in surprise.

"You heard me!" the General growled, "The master has given orders to prepare for the next phase. Have our armies fall back from the city. We'll make camp just behind the hills."

"Sir," the officer said, "What of the Hylians? Are we not going to massacre the refugees before they get into the mountain pass?"

The General growled dangerously, revealing row upon row of dangerously sharp teeth. The officer instinctively took a step back, not wishing to challenge his mighty leader.

"The master commands it," the Warglin General growled, "I suggest you follow his orders. Have the second platoon remain here to clean up the mess. The bulk of our armies are falling back. You don't want to disobey our master, do you?"

The Warglin officer looked as if he was going to mew like a kitten out of fear, his tail between his legs as he backed a step further away.

"Absolutely not, General," the officer said, "I'll get the men out of here at once. I shall personally command the second platoon on your behalf, my lord…"

"Good," the General said with a merciless smile, "Be sure to keep them busy."

The General kicked the drake's flank hard, bringing the mighty creature to the skies above. The commanding officer wiped his forehead, knowing very well it wasn't rain that made his fur feel so wet and grimy…

_Stupid warm weather_, he growled to himself.

* * *

Vaati kicked aside the door, allowing his Rok'Thar tribesmen to rush in with blood in their eyes. Though the Hylian knights heavily guarding the door were armed to the teeth, they were no match for the Rok'Thar's numbers.

Vaati glared happily at the hallway that stood between him and Zelda's room. In a few minutes, the men inside were either killed, brutally maimed, or under the clutches of Vaati's men. The Wind Mage smiled as he walked into the room, his sword at hand as he inspected the fresh catch that the men had caught for him.

Vaati stopped at the sight of one of the captains, who the Rok'Thar had disarmed and had pushed down to his knees. He recognized the man; no doubt the same one who had him imprisoned and insulted him when Zelda had so…rudely cut his stay short. He glared down at the man, his armor pierced in several places and his helmet cloven in two, revealing the brown hair and blue eyes inside.

"So," Vaati hissed, his amethyst eyes glistening, "You thought that I couldn't beat you, is that it? You believed that good could triumph over evil, that my powers were nothing compared to your forces as long as you fought for what you believed was the right cause?"

The captain spit blood out of his mouth, getting Vaati's boot in the process. He glared up at Vaati coldly, defying his defeat even when his life was about to end.

"I've got news for you," Vaati said, bending down and staring the captain in the eye, "Times have changed. Good had never won the war all those years ago…you just delayed the inevitable, and we are the sore reminder of fate's fickle irony."

One stab to the chest, just above the heart and below the collar, was all it took. However, Vaati wanted to extract every ounce of revenge out of the man, so instead of taking his sword out when the captain was by all rights dead, he twisted the blade around, completely destroying every artery, vein, and bone in between the heart and the neck, creating an irreparable hole in the man's body. The pain was unbearable, even to the death, so much so that the man twitched a full five minutes before finally going out, his windpipe constricted by the force of the saber in his body.

Vaati smiled, letting go of his saber's blade and leaving it there in the man's body. He told his men to take the bodies outside where they would be taken by the Frostmancer's forces, then proceeded to princess Zelda's room.

With an ounce of magic, Vaati knocked down the door, completely immobilizing it from its hinges and tossing the wood to the floor. He gazed carefully into the room, making sure not to get caught off guard by the Gerudo woman watching the girl. He looked around, careful not to let a single detail escape his attention.

The room looked just like it usually did, save that it had a severe lack of Princess Zelda. It looked as if the girl hadn't even been in there that day, and save for a sleeve poking out of the girl's wardrobe it would have been like that it wasn't anyone's room at all. A couple of details had managed to come to Vaati's notice, such as the fact that the dresser had been messed with sometime recently, and that someone with wet feet had been walking around the room.

The door outside being partially ajar was a big pointer to where the girl had gone…

* * *

Zelda and Naru speedily climbed down the secret passageway from the rooftop walls of the castle down to the stables. King Hyrule the Third, Zelda's grandfather, had created the passage to ensure that future descendants of Hyrule's royal family could easily escape, especially the younger descendants, such as herself. Naru made her way down first, with Zelda close behind her as they climbed down the ladder just between the outer and inner walls of the castle.

Zelda felt hot tears of defeat run down her cheeks. How could she have let this happen? More importantly, how could she have suspected that things could be right again when Vaati was in prison? It was plain that the Seven Sorcerers didn't call themselves that name because they wanted a lucky number. If only she didn't mess up…if only she thought further to accept what would happen if the Seven tried something when one of their members went down…things would be different…much different.

Naru stopped as she reached the ground. Unsheathing her scimitar, she glanced around at the entrance to the stables to check to see if the coast was clear. A knight approached her from one of the stalls inside, where he had been waiting for the Gerudo in case if such an event as this were to occur.

"Your steed is ready, Naru," the knight said, bringing a white horse from a neighboring stall. "I'll let the men know as soon as you make it past the border on your way to Kakariko."

"I'm afraid that'll be the first place they'd look," Naru said, "If my sources are right, the resistance forming there will be too hard pressed to keep hidden anyway. Any slight evidence of her being there would probably send up entire armies to go after her. I'll take her south. I have kin there in high places; that should help keep us hidden."

"And…her father?" the knight asked.

Naru was silent for a moment out of respect. She looked over in Zelda's direction. The princess was out of the secret passageway, and was staring out the window at the city, the tragedy of her event deep within her eyes. Naru knew that the loss of her father would ensure that Zelda's life would never be the same again.

"His highness will be remembered for his deeds," Naru said, "If the castle is taken back, be sure to have the body sent to Kakariko Village in its rightful place amongst the tomb of the forefathers."

"I certainly will, my lady," the knight said, "I'd do it myself if it weren't for my duties here in the city. Rumor has it that the enemy has fallen back, though their presence is still known. I'll send word if things come to the better end."

"Aye, that would be very gracious of you," Naru said, "Her highness has a cousin who lives in the north. A messenger left for him as soon as the message had been gotten. Hopefully he will offer all the help he can."

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you must be off," the knight said, "It is a long journey for the two of you, and a dangerous one if you are heading south. You'd have to get past the front gate; save for Kakariko Village that is the only surefire route to the desert. Take the western roads; the eastern hills aren't safe. That is where the attack came from, and I'm sure they must have a camp there or something."

"Thank you," Naru said, taking the horse's reigns, "May Farore's courage and Din's power give you strength and the will to triumph in this catastrophe."

"And may Nayru's wisdom guide you straight, and may her love bring you home."

Naru was about to prepare to leave when she remembered one final request…

"If a boy in green comes here, asking for Princess Zelda's audience," Naru said, "please let him know what happened, and do as he asks. He may be vital to Hyrule's survival as we know it."

Naru brought the steed out of the stall as the knight turned to leave the stable. She helped the reluctant Zelda to climb up on the horse's saddle, and hopped up herself. She felt Zelda tremble beneath her arms as the Gerudo guided the horse out of the stable.

"Why do we run?" Zelda asked weakly, "The Seven will only stop us anyway. Is there any point in escaping?"

Naru was crushed. Someone so young losing hope was like a star going out in the night sky; a downhearted sight and a discouraging one.

"We run because there is hope," Naru said, "Don't forget…Link is still out there. As long as the Master Sword is kept from their hands, all will be well."

Naru felt tears land on her hands as Zelda hung her head low.

"I never even got to say goodbye," Zelda whispered.

Naru held the girl close. She wasn't sure if Zelda meant her father or Link, but Naru would guarantee that Zelda would have a chance to return her revenge someday in the future…

Though Naru doubted that such a day could come, and the rain wasn't giving her any reason to hope either.

* * *

Link felt the rains drive hard as the river had risen at least twice its natural depth. Link could barely control the canoe down the raging current, and was afraid that he would lose control and completely miss the moat. If that would happen, they would probably head straight off into some unknown river bend, or worse.

Link was about to turn the boat to the bank when he suddenly spotted something sticking out of the water. He looked closely and gasped as he realized that they were in trouble.

It was a spear, sticking out of the water, its end caught halfway in the mud, a sure means that their boat would be destroyed at the speed it was going.

"Darin, jump!" Link shouted.

Darin took off as Link jumped into the water. The canoe continued its course until it crashed into the spear, its bow completely ripped a quarter into the canoe, its stern sticking into the mud while the bow was stuck in the air. It continued to stick its bow up until it stopped, the spear keeping the canoe from sinking while the stern began to get buried in the thick mud of the riverbed.

Darin flew around in the river, searching for any sign of Link. Link had disappeared after he dove under the water, and Darin was afraid that something terrible had happened to him.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Where are you?!? LINK!!!"

Darin flew over the surface of the water, expecting the worst, when Link suddenly surfaced near the western bank of the river, clawing the soft earth as he tried to get out of the rapidly flowing water. Darin flew over and landed nearby as Link got up out of the water, his body soaking wet from the river.

"Are you alright?!" Darin asked, "For a moment there, I thought you were a goner!"

"I'm alright," Link said, "Thank Farore that Aran gave me this, though, or I would have been one."

Link revealed the Zora's Scale on his arm. Link watched it glow feverishly before the magic in it died down, its substance no longer within the waters for Link to breath in.

Link sighed as he got up, shaking the wetness off of his body, for all the good that it did him. He felt absolutely freezing, though, miraculously, he wasn't shivering or dying of pneumonia. He guessed it had something to do with the magic in the Zora's Scale, and decided to dismiss the situation.

"Let's go," Link said, "I saw the current heading to the moat while I was underwater. We aren't far from Hyrule Castle Town. If we hurry, we can make it there before the bridge closes."

"Sounds good," Darin said, flying into Link's pocket, "I can't wait to get out of this rain!"

The two of them swiftly ran in the direction of Hyrule castle, unaware that beyond the hills to their left was an army of hundreds of hungry Warglins sitting out through the frozen rains.

* * *

Zelda watched the landscape fly by as Naru guided the white horse through the burning streets of Hyrule Castle Town. What was once something that she managed to thwart from fate had come to pass, and it was all her doing. If only she could have seen past the folly of her idle praise of revenge against Vaati, then she could have taken countermeasures to prepare for another attack in case the Sorcerers were planning on finishing the job.

_I guess I was never qualified as a princess_, Zelda said to herself.

Naru swerved the horse down an ally as the signs of battle began severely increasing down the streets. She wanted to make sure that Zelda was not killed, either deliberate or accidental. Her duties as a bodyguard prevented her from taking any brash actions she might have done as a Gerudo warrior. She rode down the alleyway, trying to get the horse to run as fast as it could, cutting the distance and quickly turning back to the street to the front gate. Zelda didn't seem to care whether they lived or died; her mind was too much in a state of despair and self denial to even care much about what happened to her, let alone what happened to the rest of the world.

A guard managed to get word ahead of time to allow the dropping of the drawbridge. Making it look like the bridge was going down, the guard let it go as it was about halfway to the bottom, causing the thing to have a huge crack in between the boards of the bridge. There was enough that a horse could ride on it about once or twice, but afterwards it would shatter to pieces.

As the horse ran, Zelda watched as she passed the bodies of the guards and knights piled up on top of another. She displayed little remorse compared to the sadness she felt inside, which threatened to crush her and make her body toss itself off of the horse and into any blade sticking out of the street.

_Why don't they leave?_ She asked herself, _Is it not better to run than to delay the inevitable? Maybe I should have stayed. There is nothing awaiting me outside the drawbridge…_

* * *

Vaati growled in his rage as he leapt upon the black warhorse provided for him by the Frostmancer. He was guaranteed to get that girl, even if it was to take a hundred years, he would make her pay for what she did to him. He didn't know or didn't care about what he was going to do to her, only that it would make her suffer for the rest of her life…

And he intended on enjoying every second of pain she received…

* * *

He used some of his magical powers to boost the horse's adrenaline rush, causing the horse to run four times as fast as it normally would. Such actions would kill a horse after a few hours, but Vaati didn't care. The lives of others meant little to him compared to the sweet taste of revenge…

It was too bad that Malgannis was making him wait until after the Chaos Mage had a chance at dealing with Zelda. Every second without vengeance was like a day without air to him. He needed it…and he needed it badly!

Link ran as he saw the drawbridge crash down to the ground. He hoped nothing was wrong, though he suspected something was. The drawbridge never went up during the daylight.

Some sinister feeling inside him almost made him want to turn back. Something like a cross between de-ja-vu and horrible nightmare seemed to be unfolding in front of him, and he had no idea what was happening.

Link came cautiously up to the drawbridge and peered inside, noticing that it was very bright inside Hyrule Castle Town's walls. He kept feeling like he had a sudden sense that he had seen this before, or that something like this happened once before. He couldn't tell why or how it was happening, only that it was, and the scenes were unfolding before his eyes.

He backed away as he heard the sound of horse hooves thundering down the street.

* * *

Zelda was about to give up. She had lost her will to live, her very incentive to survive. The young girl striving to be a princess and lost in love was almost gone. She felt it leave as she saw Vaati pierce his sword into her father's helpless body.

She was almost at the point that she would ask Naru to turn around when she saw someone at the eastern edge of the drawbridge…someone very familiar…

Someone in green.

"Link," Zelda whispered.

At the sight of Link, his sword and shield attached to his back and his gear on as if he were about to go to war, changed her sudden tragic mindset to begin with. In the blink of an eye, she suddenly realized the folly of her own thinking. What was she kidding? She knew better than this. She was a princess, and princesses do not wallow in self pity, especially not a Hylian princess like her.

As the horse passed Link, Zelda looked back to see a black warhorse and rider thundering down the streets in their direction. She did her best to try and wrestle her way out of Naru's grasp, to run to Link, to have him hold her in his arms, though the best she could do was move her mouth within shouting distance of the boy in green.

"LINK!"

Link turned as he heard his name called out. Though the distance between them had lengthened by a lot, Zelda could feel her eyes lock onto Link's, feeling the energy of her love pour through her as she gazed upon the handsome blue eyes of the boy, her hero, the one she loved with all her heart.

"Nayru protect you," she whispered, returning her head in a forward position so Naru could have a better grip on her. The Gerudo bodyguard pulled the reigns to the right, guiding the horse in the direction of the west road, which they would follow until they reached the desert sands of the Gerudo Desert…

Away from what was once the glory of Hyrule's jewel city…

* * *

Link couldn't believe his eyes. Was that Zelda that he saw on the horse, along with her bodyguard, Naru? If that were true, then Hyrule was definitely in trouble. Why would the princess abandon her home like this otherwise?

"LINK!"

Link's eyes turned at the sound of his name. He managed to lock eyes on Zelda, and suddenly realized that, as she looked back at him, she was crying. Link could feel the energy of her emotions, feeling as if she had passed the energy on to him. There was pain, love, and, most of all, hope. It was enough that it seemed to almost surge into his body.

There was one painstaking reminder…Zelda was obviously deeply in love with the boy in green.

_I should have tried to convince her out of it sooner_, Link thought.

"What's going on?" Darin asked, poking his head out of Link's pocket.

Link didn't want to answer. He heard more horse hooves thundering nearby, and even he would know that they weren't friendly.

He turned around, and suddenly saw the very last person he wanted to see.

Vaati sat upon the black warhorse. The creature neighed once before standing absolutely still, its blood pumping too hard and too fast for it to control any longer. Vaati stared long and hard at the horizon, anger fixated on his entire face.

"Damn!" he said, "The little brat got away from me! Well, she won't get far…"

He suddenly looked down and noticed Link standing there, watching the Wind Mage warily.

"You there, kid!" Vaati said, "It seems to me that your life now hangs in the balance. You want to grow up beyond the short years of your life to live an old age? Then listen up. Where did the princess go? I know you were here when she left."

Link could only back away slowly, his mouth shut out of fear; fear that he might blurt out where Zelda went, and fear that what he wanted to say would end up getting himself killed.

"Don't play games with me, damn it!" Vaati hissed, hopping down from the horse and glaring hard at Link, "Playing the hero isn't going to get you anywhere. Do yourself a favor…tell me where they went…and this wasn't a request. Tell me now…and I'll let you live."

Link glared at Vaati, his mind made up that he would do what a hero would do…the right thing. He wasn't going to chicken out, or complain that it was just too much. No…he would be a hero, and he would fight for what was right right…which meant standing up to monsters like Vaati!

He drew his sword and shield, preparing for whatever outcome would occur, even if it meant his death. He could feel his courage build up in his body, and he slowly let the magic in him flow through his veins.

Vaati chuckled mirthlessly. "You've got guts kid," he said, "Let's see what they look like, shall we?"

Vaati suddenly raised his hand, sending a gust of wind in Link's direction. Link jumped aside, counteracting with a silver-bolt from his sword. Vaati used his free hand and completely reflected the bolt of pure courage off into the horizon, smiling as if the simple fight amused him.

"You know some magic," Vaati said, "Let's see what tricks are up your sleeve, little magician!"

Vaati called another gust of wind, this time directing it into a small but dangerous tornado. Link jumped aside, only to find himself in the pathway of another tornado. He quickly sent all of his courage buildup throughout his body, sending him teleporting over a few feet to Vaati's right. The Wind Mage looked rather surprised at first, but countered his failure to react by grabbing Link's neck, raising the boy high in the air.

"Don't ever try and sneak up on a magician," Vaati said, "You see, we always have a way with our surroundings…and we know how to watch our backs."

Vaati was about to call some extra magical power, when he suddenly had a good look at Link's face. Link did his best to struggle to get free, grabbing Vaati's arm and trying to kick him with his legs.

"Do I know you?" Vaati asked, gazing long and hard into Link's eyes. Link could see the cold cruelty in Vaati's amethyst eyes change into curiosity…and recognition…

"FARORE'S GUST!"

Vaati turned around and got a full blast of Darin's attack in the face. He shook his head, shrugging the surprise off and glared at the fairy in a rage.

"You call that a wind attack, you little bug?!?" Vaati hissed, "Let me show you what _I _can do with the powers of the wind!!!"

Vaati held up a free hand, focusing on creating a vacuum around the shadow fairy. Darin couldn't breathe, his body beginning to construct and convulse due to the tiny vacuum that he was trapped in. Vaati was so busy with the fairy that he didn't notice Link reaching down into a hidden pocket in his boot.

"FOR HYRULE!" Link shouted as he pulled out the knife and slashed at Vaati's unprotected face.

Vaati screamed, tossing Link aside so that he could cover his face with his hands. The magical hold on Darin collapsed, causing the fairy to fall to the ground. Link scooped Darin up while the shadow fairy coughed and gasped for air, placing the fairy into his pocket for protection.

"My face!" Vaati shouted, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!!!"

Vaati glared at Link, revealing the damage that the boy had done. A very long, very deep cut from the middle of Vaati's forehead down beneath his right temple, barely missing his eye. The scar was disfiguring. Already Link could see that he had cut the muscles towards the right of the face; very possibly ruining Vaati's good looks forever…

_If only I landed a better blow_, Link thought.

"You will pay for this, kid," Vaati said, raising his left hand and summoning a powerful vacuum where Link stood. Link found that he couldn't breathe…his lungs felt that they would burst because of the air pressure inside. He felt his guts start to swell, and he brought his hands to his throat, trying desperately to find air as he slowly was lifted off of the ground.

_Yeah, I should have made a better blow_, Link thought.

Vaati's face was a look of absolute hate, rage, and loathing all combined at once. He wanted so badly for Link to die, to suffer, to pay for what he did to him. He was just about to cast the final blow…

"VAATI!"

Vaati's magical hold suddenly dropped. Link fell to the ground, gasping for air. Vaati turned around, absolutely outraged at whoever had stopped him from disposing of his prey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Link noticed that the last comment came from a man upon a similar black horse. This man had a long, white beard, a thick, blue, fur coat, and looked as if ice hung from every hair and thread on his body and clothing. The man looked very angrily at Vaati, his hand holding a gnarled wooden staff with a raven's head carving dangerously.

"You are letting the princess get away!" the man said, "Did you not hear Malgannis?! That girl must never escape the borders alive! Leave the boy…that's an order! UNDERSTAND?!"

"I don't take orders from frozen bilge rats," Vaati hissed.

"Then you are directly disobeying your superior," the man hissed back, "Perhaps I should bring to Malgannis' attention that the Seven Sorcerers need to be short of a man…seeing as you have no self control with dealing with your own rage!"

Link gasped. This man was one of the Seven Sorcerers! He knew that he was in it deep now…

"Fine," Vaati said, glaring back at Link, "Have it your way."

The old man scowled hatefully at Vaati before directing his steed southward, towards the path that led into the hills near the plains. Vaati turned back to Link, kneeling down and glaring hatefully at the boy in green.

"Don't you think this is over," Vaati hissed, "I'll be damned that it isn't."

With a flick of Vaati's wrist, Link suddenly was in the air again. His limp body was suddenly cast aside like a rag doll into the waters of the moat, left there to assumingly die by Vaati's hands.

"There's better pickings anyway," Vaati growled. He hopped back upon the war horse and rode on towards the eastern road, in the direction of Kakariko Village…the one place that he felt the princess would turn to in her darkest hour…

_This, of course, would be her biggest mistake_, Vaati thought, _especially since the Necromancer's now in Hyrule with his army!_

* * *

Link had gone unconscious when he was tossed into the moat, his head having had banged itself against a rock on the way down. When he awoke, he realized he wasn't in a moat at all, but inside a dark and mysterious cave. He looked around, trying his best to see in the dark light, but he could barely see more than a few feet in front of his own nose.

He suddenly remembered Darin. He quickly opened up his pocket and pulled his Shadow Fairy friend out. Darin was unconscious, his glow having reduced to a mere shadow of its former self, but at least he was breathing. Link sighed, glad that his friend was okay. He gently put Darin back in his pocket, deciding to pull out the Lightning Rod instead. Thinking carefully, Link pooled in his determination for survival, keeping his body calm all the while, hoping and praying to Farore that the rod didn't blow up in his face.

To his surprise, the Lightning Rod glowed dimly, its natural effectiveness with electricity having been dimmed to simply giving off light thanks to Link's double emotional selections. Using the rod as a torch, Link looked around, hoping that he would find a way out of this cave.

The cavern was a tunnel, and Link was in the end of it. He decided that the best way to find a way out was to walk forward, away from the tunnel's dead end behind him. Link made his way down the long tunnel, deeper and deeper into the strange place, hoping and praying he didn't have to fight anything when he got to the tunnel's end.

He walked for a distance before he realized that the room was slowly becoming brighter. He looked around to see that the cave walls were slowly gaining tiles as he moved forward. In the end, everything suddenly started to look oddly familiar…too familiar.

As Link got to the end of the tunnel, he immediately recognized the falling droplets of light and the clear water of the Fairy's Fountain. Link had no idea how he had gotten to Death Mountain, but he knew that there was obviously no normal explanation. He assumed that he was teleported here somehow…though why and how he couldn't answer.

Link stepped up to the Triforce symbol, opening his Kokiri's Bust Bag and grabbing his Fairy Ocarina. He put it to his lips and began to play Zelda's Lullaby, letting the tune sing out throughout the fountain.

Instead of the Great Fairy's giggle, Link heard a rather deep chuckle. With an affectionate sigh, a Great Fairy came out of the center of the fountain. Unlike the other Great Fairy, this one wore a red dress that covered her from her shoulders to her legs, and her wings were a transparent yet crimson red.

"Welcome, young one," the Fairy said in her deep voice, "I am the Great Fairy of Power, servant of Din and protector of Hyrule's royal family. State your business…"

Link was rather surprised. Unlike the last fairy, this Great Fairy was more precise…straight to the point. Link didn't know how to react, so he decided to be just as to the point as the fairy was.

"I am here on a mission from Princess Zelda," Link said, "At least…I thought I was. Where am I?"

"You are in my fountain, child," the Fairy said, "As protector of the royal family I watch all who interact with each individual, ever since the beginning of the kingdom of Hyrule. I even know about you…descendant of the Hero of Time, and I also know how much you have influenced my charge, Princess Zelda."

Link gulped. _Not another love lecture_, he thought, _Are all fairies like this?_

"Indeed, you must have been a very loyal companion or loving friend to have been requested of something very valuable that the princess had given to me," the Great Fairy said, "Princess Zelda had asked that I give you a valuable treasure to the royal family, as well as a single item to help you on your quest. The question is…are you deserving?"

Link didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't know what to think anymore. The fact that Zelda loved him and he didn't love her in return…didn't that alone make him unworthy?

_Of course not, _a voice said in Link's head, _Zelda may love you, but just because you don't love her the same in return doesn't make you unworthy. You are a good person, and have risked your life to find the three Spiritual Stones; facing evils that would have made any man twice your size succumb to their onslaught. Does that not make you worthy?_

"I suppose I am," Link said, making up his mind, "What is it that she has requested me to have?"

"Be warned," the Great Fairy said, "Many evils covet this thing you ask to possess. If you are to take it into your care, you must promise to protect it with your life, to set it above all others, and never let any evil hands touch its treasured surface. Do you swear upon Farore's Wind, Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love to do all of these and never use this treasure for evil purposes?"

"I swear," Link said, taking one knee and putting his left hand on his chest.

The Great Fairy held out her fist to Link. Link lifted his left hand and held it out for her to drop whatever was in her hand. The Great Fairy opened her palm, and dropped something a bit bigger than his fist into his hand. Link grabbed the object and took a good look at it, gazing upon its beauty.

It was an Ocarina, but not like anything Link had ever seen before. It was a purplish-blue color, and its polished surface gleamed as if it were made of some kind of jewel instead of wood. Indeed, it felt hard enough that it could have been mistaken for a rock, but its light surface suggested otherwise. A silver band encircled the left mouthpiece and the area where the right hand would fit if one were to play the instrument. Instantly, Link felt a wash of energy come over him as he touched this sacred object, and he felt as if he was touching something far greater than even the three Spiritual Stones combined as one, something far older than anything else in time's existence…

_The Ocarina of Time_, the voice in Link's head whispered…

Link held the beautiful Ocarina up into the air, allowing the light to gleam from its polished surface. The light shone as if a thousand suns had entered at a single point in the heavens, and yet Link was not blinded by it. The light shining from the Ocarina was the most beautiful he had ever seen…

Suddenly, his mind was somewhere else. He was in another world…a world made of gray, where he was in a strange chamber in a beautiful building. He saw Zelda kneeling in front of an altar in front of a very big stone wall with carvings drawn upon it.

He heard Zelda's voice whisper in his mind…

* * *

_Link…if you can hear me, and if you are seeing this message, it means that I have failed. It means that the Seven Sorcerers have won, and I am likely running for my life, or already dead. If either is true, then I just want you to know of my feelings about you…feelings that I cannot hide, and that I am confused of. It is likely that you already know this. If you do share these feelings, then I feel that my perfect world has come at last, but even if that is not true, know that I will always love you even to the end of my days._

_This object that you hold in your hands is called the Ocarina of Time. It is a powerful object that has great history amongst our people. Long ago, my ancestor gave yours this Ocarina, and now I do the same to you. The Ocarina of Time opens the stone door in the Temple of Time, the door that leads to the Master Sword. Vaati wanted to take this from me, so I had Naru hide it with the Great Fairy of Power, who has been this castle's protector ever since the old times…_

_If I am truly gone, that means that I am no longer returning. You are now Hyrule's only hope. It is your destiny to save this land, as it is my destiny to eventually stand by your side in the battle to come. If all hope is lost, take the Master Sword. If luck will prevail, your heritage as Hero of Time will allow you to protect it against the Seven Sorcerers. I wish you luck on your quest, Link…listen well to the tune of the Song of Time, and use it to open the Door of Time…_

* * *

Zelda's figure turned around. The figure held the Ocarina of Time in her hands. Taking it to her lips, the figure began to play a song that was a cross between serene, heartfelt, and awe inspiring. The Zelda Figure played the song for a short while before stopping. The figure gazed upon him and held out her hand, motioning Link to play the song.

Link brought the Ocarina of Time to his lips. Though the instrument was much larger than his Fairy Ocarina, the touch of the beautiful object was oddly familiar…as was the style used to play it…

Link played the Song of Time, letting his energy flow through the instrument. He played the song for a few moments, letting its magic flow throughout the strange chamber that the Ocarina had brought him to. It was probably one of the most memorable experiences of his life, as instrument and player became one with each other, the song echoing through the room like the singing of a choir.

When Link was done, he looked up at the Zelda figure. She smiled, nodding to let Link know that he had played well. The figure leaned forward, putting her hand on Link's shoulder, and gently kissed Link on the cheek…

Right at the same spot she did last time…

Link left the vision and found himself standing once again in the room, still holding the Ocarina up in the air. Tears had fallen from his cheeks while he was experiencing the vision. He was rather surprised, not to mention embarrassed, when he noticed that Darin was awake and watching him from his shoulder.

"That was...unbelievable," Link said, lowering the Ocarina down and holding it tightly in his left hand.

"Believe it," the Great Fairy of Power said, "The Ocarina of Time contains the power to store whatever vision any member of the Royal Family wishes to bestow upon it. It can only be activated when touched by the one who the vision was granted to…and no one else."

"That's a pretty useful gimmick," Darin said, "That makes me wonder what other secrets the Ocarina of Time has."

"Now," the Great Fairy said, wrapping things up, "what useful tool do you wish to seek?"

Link thought quickly about what would be a useful advantage in protecting the Master Sword. To begin with, he already had plenty of suitable weapons, though his recent defeat at Vaati's hands was a let-downer. Against a wielder of magic, he was pretty much defenseless…

Unless he had a better use of magic himself…

"I wish to learn more magic techniques," Link said.

His request got quite a reaction from Darin, who was staring at him wide-eyed as if Link had just called the Great Fairy a swear word. The Great Fairy of Power wasn't too happy herself either. She crossed her arms as she looked down at Link disappointedly like a teacher who was in the presence of a student not using his upmost mental abilities.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," the Great Fairy said, "Though I am allowed to give objects such as the Ocarina of Time to and from members of the Royal Family and those they react with, I am restrained from interacting with any affairs involving the mortal races, as all of my kind are. I cannot teach you any magical technique. To bestow such a gift on you would be as wrong as it is impossible. I can, however, provide you with information that will help expand your knowledge of your magical abilities, and put them to good use."

Link was disappointed at first, though he did brighten up when he realized he could get an answer to a big question deep in his mind.

"Can you receive magical energy from emotions?" Link asked.

The Great Fairy of Power seemed taken aback at Link's question, as if she didn't think that Link was capable of asking or even reflecting on such a question. Nevertheless, the Great Fairy smiled and answered Link's question.

"Magic is within all living and non-living things," she said, "It is the very life-force that keeps our world alive. Magi, Shamans, and many other magical users have the ability of absorbing that force into their bodies and using it in the physical world for whatever purpose. Magic can come from many sources, such as from the earth, the wind, the trees, the water, and many more. A potion can even be concocted and infused with arcane sources if given the proper ingredients.

"Emotions are powerful, powerful enough that they influence magic in almost every way, with the only exception being pure and unstable arcane energies. Each emotion can influence a specific type of magic, with three key emotions targeting specific capabilities. Anger influences fire and destructive energy, while courage influences light and powerful winds, and love influences defensive magic. Other lesser emotions have magical influence as well, and each individual emotion influences magic in its own unique way. While some influence energy and specific elements, others act as simple energy conduits. Even others, such as fear, act as a disruption of spells and can cause widespread chaos when a spell is heavily influenced by a great amount of that emotion.

"Emotions are powerful, because they themselves are like an untapped magical source. They are extremely powerful sources of magic, capable of creating enough magical power that would rival many of the most powerful elemental spells known to mortals. Being able to harness the power of spells, however, can only be done by one who is born with the ability. Being born with the power to harness the magic of emotions makes you more powerful than any other living being, though at a price. While being able to control emotions, without the proper training one can easily succumb to the unstable magic of those emotions, causing damage to themselves and all around them. Those who have failed to take heed to their powers could end up becoming evil unlike any other, while those that can control their powers would be blessed indeed.

"Your ancestor was amongst those few, and though he did not have the proper training his own self control made him a very strong and powerful individual. You carry the destiny of one such individual yourself, little one. With the right training you could become one of the most powerful of your kind ever to exist, though it cannot happen until you are much older. When the time is right, return to my sister, and ask her for the training required in order for you to succeed in fighting this evil once and for all."

Link had listened intently, but was taken aback to that last comment. "Wait a second," Link said, "Why would I need training? If I keep the Master Sword out of the Seven Sorcerers' hands I won't need to get that training. I can go home, and so I wouldn't need to learn the ways of magic…right?"

"That is where you are wrong," the Great Fairy said, "You will need this training regardless if you succeed or fail. I am not allowed to tell of your destiny, but I can say that there will come a time when you will wish to heed my advice. When the time is needed, return to my sister in the mountain and ask for her training…that is all I can say. You have received my counsel well, but I am afraid it is time for you to leave…"

Link suddenly felt like he was being tugged backwards to some far-off place. He really wanted to ask the Great Fairy of Power what she meant by if he failed, but he didn't even have time to open his mouth as he was teleported out of the Great Fairy's fountain and into the lands beyond…

* * *

A troop of Hylian Knights were making their patrol along the field of Hyrule Castle Town. The night had been a weary one for them. The castle had been besieged by the remaining group of invaders left in the city, though they were vigilant and ensured that the creatures, Warglins they were called, would never set foot in the castle walls. Vaati's forces were still holed up inside near the Princess's quarters, though they were less of a threat than the monstrous Warglins. The knights were wary of the patrols of Warglins left behind, still trying to enter the castle and get at the spoils within.

As was requested, the body of the king had been taken on his mighty shield and sent to Kakariko Village to become one with his ancestors. The men wept at the sight of their fallen king, though they remained ever vigilant in protecting the castle until the forces of the King's kin, known as the great Moblinbane, would send is son and his forces from the north to help aid the motherland from whence they came. This is why these knights had been patrolling the field in front of the castle's grounds; to ensure that the kin of his highness would not have to retake Hyrule's former jewel of a capital when they arrived here.

The guards brought their weapons out as they saw a glowing light in the bushes. The captain began to order his men to prepare themselves for whatever to come, while a sentry walked ahead to try and stoke out the prey. They didn't need to, however, for at that moment a figure fell out of the bushes and landed face-first onto the ground.

The men were about to skewer the figure, but the captain barely managed to stop them. A fairy suddenly popped out of the bushes and flew over to the figure on the ground.

"Link!" the fairy said, "Get up, you lummox! We've got company!"

The captain got a closer look at the figure as he got in closer. It turned out to be a boy in a green tunic, carrying a sword and a wooden shield, along with several other tools on his belt. A quick reminder of what the Gerudo woman told the captain came into his head, and he walked over to the boy as he got up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," Link said, "Never did that before. I should be sure to ask where I'm going to be sent when someone teleports me. Where am I?"

_Teleportation? _The captain thought,_ What kind of mischief has this boy gotten himself into?_

"You're in the area once known as the Hyrule Castle grounds," the captain said, "Under normal circumstances I'd have to arrest you, kid. However, I've come to find that today has by no means had any reason for normal circumstances."

The boy looked around at the smoke coming from the city and from the inside of the castle. "What's happened here?" he asked.

"You came at a bad time," the captain said, "Hyrule Castle Town was invaded. They came like ghosts. They were obviously under Vaati's direction, or were under the command of an ally of his; a man in a strange northern cloak. They managed to almost wipe us out, and their forces are gathered outside as we speak. We've been busy trying to mop up the ones still inside the castle walls, but they could come in and destroy us any minute. We are all that's left. Zelda and her bodyguard had left a while ago during the night, barely getting away from the man and that murderous bastard, Vaati!"

The boy and his fairy companion looked almost devastated. He got up, suddenly looking very determined and courageous…almost like a fellow knight.

"I need to get to a place called the Temple of Time," Link said, "and I need your help while I'm there."

The captain was taken aback. "The Temple of Time?" the captain asked, "That's in a no-zone area. We can't get there. We'd be leaving the castle unguarded-"

The boy suddenly raised something out of his pocket, something that the captain had not expected to see even in his wildest dreams…the Ocarina of Time!

"I am Link, great grandson of the Hero of Time," the boy said, "I am instructed by Princess Zelda to protect the Master Sword from the hands of the Seven Sorcerers, and I will need your aid in guarding it. Now, please escort me to the Temple of Time, or I will have to find it myself. Either way, there is no stopping me."

* * *

"That was a smooth move you pulled back there," Darin said as he sat on Link's shoulder.

"It seems that status as a hero does help get places," Link said in agreement.

They were walking down the ruined and abandoned streets of Hyrule Castle Town, surrounded by at least a dozen armed knights of Hyrule. Dawn had broken upon the city, revealing its scarred surface as fires burned and houses slowly began to crumble from the results of the attack upon the city. A mighty drake flew high in the sky, roaring as it flew high above arrow range in a scouting trip over the ruined city.

Link felt sadness grip him as he looked on upon the surrounding city. A mighty hush had fallen upon the place, the normal sounds of bickering, conversation, laughter, and the usual market uproars were replaced by the sound of crumbling stones and burning wood. Link couldn't believe that something like this could happen so fast…nor could he believe how devastating the Seven Sorcerers could really be.

_And to think_, Link thought, _they didn't even reveal their real strength yet. What would happen if it was more than just the army of one of their kind attacking this place?_

Link didn't want to think about it. For the time being, he had something more important to think about instead of the age old question of what if…

Link focused his attention on the pathway leading to the tremendous building ahead, its mighty cathedral-like architecture towering over all in the city. Save for the castle it was obviously the tallest building in the entire city. Link had seen it before, though he never took real notice to its importance until now. To think, the Master Sword's location was here the whole time. Had Link have known, he would have tried to figure out how to protect this place, specifically by asking Zelda to post a guard or something there, or maybe fortify the place to ensure that it was closed off from the wrong hands.

_Too late now_, Link thought.

The captain led him up to the top steps of the Temple of Time, stopping short as Link came up the steps towards the door. The captain opened it for Link, and stood aside, allowing Link full access to the temple's domain.

"We shall guard the entrance," the guard said, "Whatever you have to do in there, it's obviously important for Naru to specifically ask us to keep an eye out for you. We'll be waiting for whatever fate becomes of the Master Sword while you are protecting it."

"Thanks," Link said, "I'll let you know when it's secure. Good luck, friend."

"Good luck to you too," the captain said, "Now get in there…and please, try not to break anything."

Link smiled at the knight's words, and went inside. The captain closed the door behind the boy and his fairy companion, sighed, and walked down to the rest of his troops.

"Set up a perimeter around the temple steps," the captain said, "I want spearmen in front, swordsmen in the middle, and archers in the back facing all sides. I don't want anyone sneaking up on us."

"Hey, captain," a soldier said, "why would the princess's bodyguard have any interest in this kid?"

"You heard the little guy," another knight said, "He's the great grandson of the Hero of Time. Sure, and my grandpa's a Goron and my mother's a Kokiri."

"Knock it off, Richard," the captain said. He returned to his spot on the temple door, making sure nothing would get to the door without getting past him.

A Hylian guard on the farther end of the group stared off towards the southern end, keeping his back towards the right of the temple's walls. He kept his sword at the ready, watching warily for signs of trouble, when he felt something cold brush up against his face.

The guard looked down, puzzled at what had just brushed against him, when he saw a very light-blue feather on the ground. He reached down and picked it up, feeling its almost freezing-cold edges and staring at it with wonder.

"Hey, Richard," the guard said, staring at the feather with awe, "come here and have a look at this."

The guard to his left, his back against the wall and holding a spear, came up close to take a look at the strange feather. The guard gave him the feather to feel its cold touch, as well as its smooth and icy edges.

"What kind of bird could this have come from, Brock?" Richard asked.

"My uncle was a bird-catcher," the guard, Brock, said, "He showed me several kinds of birds and their feathers. From what I can tell from the feather's design, it had to have come from a raven."

"Yeah," Richard said in doubt, "except ravens don't have near-white feathers, don't they Brock?"

He was answered with silence.

"Brock?" Richard asked, turning his head to lock eyes with his guard friend.

Richard didn't even have time to shout an alarm as a saber suddenly came out of nowhere and cut him horizontally across the neck.

* * *

Link gazed into the Temple of Time, looking around as he walked into its reaches. He noticed how the great temple was untouched at all by darkness or by the devastation outside. Link looked at the marvelously carved structure and at the carvings and artifacts inside the great temple. A pedestal stood towards the entrance of the door, bearing the symbol of the Triforce as well as a strange disc-like symbol that Link had never seen before. He had seen a similar pedestal near the Forest Temple in the Kokiri Forest.

Link immediately saw the altar, built out of carved stone and a beautiful black and marble-like metal. Upon it were the imprints of the three Spiritual Stones, each carved in an exact likeness as the three Spiritual Stones in his Kokiri Bust Bag. Link walked forward up to the altar, kneeling before it in respect before taking out the three Spiritual Stones. Link placed them each upon the imprint of the stone and waited for something to happen.

Nothing. Nothing happened. It was almost as if no magic were ever there.

"I think you need to do something else with it," Darin said, hovering off of Link's shoulder and floating around in front of the altar.

Link remembered the Song of Time. He hastily grabbed the Ocarina of Time from his belt. Taking a deep breath, he put it up to his lips and began to play the Song of Time, letting the melody echo across the entire building.

When he was done, he looked around. Nothing happened…or at least at first.

Link backed away as the three Spiritual Stones rose from the altar, spinning around a central position as they did. They glowed brightly with a white and holy light, shining throughout the room like a beacon in a maze. As the glow ended, the three stones circled slowly, spinning in slow motion as they fitted themselves on each of the magical seals in the altar.

There was another flash of light, and, with a mighty groan, the walls behind the altar began to split apart. With ancient hinges creaking and pulling apart under the magical power of the Spiritual Stones, the wall began to reveal a door into a large chamber hidden in the center of the temple. Link could only gaze at the chamber as the door finished opening, its hinges creaking once to signal the final halt in their movements.

Link put the Ocarina of Time back into his belt, walking around and towards the chamber beyond the door. Darin followed along, glancing backwards along the way as they entered the strange chamber in the great room.

Link came up to the pedestal in the center of the chamber and could only stare at the object within it. Standing in front of him, half of its blade sunken deep within the stone of the pedestal, was the most beautiful sword he had ever seen, its purplish-blue hilt emblazoned with a golden Triforce crest in the center of the hand guard of the mighty blade. Link had never seen anything like it. It was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"So this is the Master Sword," Link said.

"Link?" Darin said anxiously, "Shouldn't you close the door now?"

"In a minute," Link said, gazing longingly at the shining Master Sword.

"Link," Darin said, "It would be a good idea that you close the door. We got inside, now it's time that we made sure that nobody else will!"

Link ignored Darin, walking up to the pedestal and coming close to the blade. The weapon seemed to be calling to him, asking Link to touch the hilt…to pull it free…

"What are you doing?" Darin asked, buzzing near Link's face.

"Getting a better look," Link lied.

"You got your look," Darin said, "Now go close the door. Link, NO!"

Link had grabbed the sword hilt. As soon as he did, he could feel the energy of the blade flowing through his body. He allowed his muscles to get a rush of energy from the excitement before pulling hard on the blade, expecting it to hold absolutely still in the stone. To his upmost surprise, the Master Sword came unhooked, its mighty blade making a beautiful noise as it escaped its stone sheath.

"What have you…?"

Darin couldn't finish his sentence. Either that, or Link couldn't hear him as a great beam of light suddenly enveloped them both, followed by an explosive ringing sound that seemed to almost shatter the very brink of reality.

It was then that Link realized that they weren't alone…

* * *

Heavy footsteps entered the room as Link stood there, the sword in his hand. He found that he couldn't move at all; not his arms, his legs, not even his eyes. He just stood there, frozen stiff, his only movements being his lungs, as well as his rapidly beating heart. Darin seemed to be in a similar state, as he didn't even react to Link's stillness or to the approaching individuals at all.

Link watched as a strange doorway opened up in front of him, dark blue light opening forth from the doorway. The footsteps got louder, accompanied by five more pairs of footsteps, some metal while others clanked like they were wearing metal boots. It wasn't long before a dark figure approached Link, gazing down upon him like a hungry wolf.

The man had a face that didn't seem to make up its mind on what emotion it should use. Right now, it was very still, as if un-interested in the rest of the world, though the eyes looked like they belonged to those of a madman, their black pupils glowing like an evil moon. The figure looked down at Link, a smile on his face, as he was accompanied by his other companions.

"So," the figure said, "this must be the famous great grandson of the Hero of Time. You look so much like your ancestor. Since I already know your name, let me introduce mine. My name is Malgannis, leader of the Seven Sorcerers, and soon to be one of the seven rulers of the world, accompanied by our master, of course."

_No. How could this happen?!?_

"Young people these days are so predictable," Link recognized the Frostmancer's voice, "You tell them that there is a problem that they think they can solve, they will do it. You do it yourself, they don't believe you, but if you convince someone they trust to exaggerate on the situation, and they'll come running like a dog on a fox hunt."

"You see, Link," Malgannis said in his deep voice, "I knew very well that you were going to find those Spiritual Stones. I knew that we couldn't find them ourselves without attracting attention. The very fact that you would be as gullible as your great grandfather never escaped my notice either. I knew we could count on someone like you to find the Spiritual Stones and protect the Master Sword. It only took some proper motivation, as well as a few helping hands, to bait the trap."

"Getting the Great Deku Tree to ask for your help was easier than even commanding my forces to take over the Forest Temple," a voice said, coming from the horrifying figure covered in a dark green suit of armor made of leaves, "Demigod, or no demigod, a tree is a tree, all easily manipulated by my powers. Controlling him was a cinch, and getting him to give you the fake information about a pawn after the Master Sword was even easier. Who would have known you would fall for it?"

"Though some were left in the dark as to who the pawn really was," a deep and dangerous voice, coming from the figure covered in flames, "Malgannis revealed all in the end. If we had known that we had to keep you alive, we would have made the challenges a little easier, though I still wanted you dead regardless."

A sound of wing beats and the stamping of clawed hooves on the ground signaled the arrival of another individual.

"I am sorry I am late," a very sultry voice said, "I take it we have acquainted ourselves to our pawn?"

"A very meaningless pastime," said a dark and dangerous voice.

"You always spoil the fun," said a voice Link recognized all too well, "though I agree that we should just kill the little sucker right here. I get first chance."

A sword tip gently cut across Link's neck, causing a tiny cut to bleed and sending pain up Link's body. However, he noticed that the Master Sword was quivering in his hands, as if protesting the approach of evil in the room.

"Stay your hand, Vaati," Malgannis said, casting him aside like a rag doll with the flick of his finger, "You'll get your chance with the boy in the future, but I say that the greater evil would be to leave the boy here and let him wallow in fear over the fact that we, the Seven Sorcerers, had bested him."

"Such cruelty," the sultry voice said, revealing its owner to be a very large individual with even larger wings, "however, I do say that it has its touch."

The creature, obviously a vampire, put his finger upon the cut on Link's neck, wiping some of his blood. The vampire put the finger into its mouth, tasting Link's blood and its potency. Link could feel his skin try to crawl, though save for his breathing he couldn't even twitch."

"Now," Malgannis said, "the time has come for us to part from this world. Know this, Link. Know that you were bested by following in your ancestor's footsteps. Stuff like this runs in the family, for did you know that as a boy your ancestor was defeated in this very same way, as Ganondorf stepped through this same gate while your ancestor held that same sword? You are just too gullible…"

Link felt his blood run cold. Was this true? Was this what Darin was trying to warn him about?

"Ganondorf awaits!" Malgannis said, stepping up to the portal, "Soon, the world shall have a new ruler, and seven new kings shall sit beside him on his throne of power. Victory for Ganondorf, and for the Seven Sorcerers!"

"HAIL!" the six others shouted.

Link watched in horror as, one by one, the Seven Sorcerers entered the gateway, Malgannis in their lead. Vaati waited behind last as the door remained open in the dark sanctuary of the Temple of Time.

"Know this," Vaati hissed in Link's ear, "I'll be back, and I'll take away everything you love and care for, and crush it into the dust under my feet. I will make you pay for what you did to me, and there isn't a think you can do to stop it!"

Link couldn't even recoil as Vaati punched him full in the face, leaving behind a very painful welt. Link could feel the pain spreading to every bone in his body, though the same magic that kept him in place also kept his skull and teeth from breaking.

"Farewell, Link," Vaati hissed, "May your days be filled with nightmares and your nights filled with death. So much for being a hero!"

Link wanted to scream out loud as Vaati exited through the portal, leaving Link alone in his despair as he was overcome by darkness…

_Rose_, Link thought as the world around him disappeared, _I am so sorry…_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Good Lord...God is good, the chapter is finally done! As of now, the big "halfway point" has been reached, and so here's the big surprise that I have for you guys...as promised.

Legacy of the Sages has reached a big climax in the story. Similar to Ocarina of Time, you have seen an event that sparks major de-ja-vu in your minds. This is on purpose, though why I shall not reveal quite yet. However, since you all know what happens after this point)but don't emntion it in a review, please?), you know that Link will probably recieve a big shock when he eventually wakes up. Since that's the case, I think that it's time that I took a little break on this story. The first part of the surprise is that I will be taking a 3 week hiatus from Legacy of the Sages. Don't get me wrong; this isn't over. I will continue writing this story. All I'm saying is that don't expect any extra chapters on this story until three weeks are done (even I can get tired sometimes. It took forever to write this thing...jeez! lol).

The second surprise is that I will be working on some other stories in the meantime. For those of you who know, I have written two other stories (not one-shots) that are on this website; Power of the Cordakah (Bionicle) and The Seige of Uldaman. Well, I'll be working on both of those for the remainder of my hiatus with Legacy of the Sages. I will also be editing both Power of the Cordakah and Legacy of the Sages (at least the very beginning) so that they can live up to FanFiction standards. Plus, the first chapter for The Seige of Uldaman is out and ready to read, so I hope you are all excited (I am too...it's been collecting dust for weeks! I was waiting until I finished this chapter before revealing it).

I'd like to thank all of my fans for helping me to get this far. I would not have gotten up to this point in my story if it weren't for you guys. Your reviews, whether they brought praise or constructive criticism, have been what has kept me going since I first wrote this story. Now that I have succeeded in getting this far, I hope you guys enjoy my other works as I edit and continue old ones and start up on new ones. So, until the next time I write on Legacy of the Sages, me out!

-Kerian, a tired owl resting his wings...

P.S. I might add another chapter as an advertisement chapter for my other stories (if it is allowed). Don't expect to see much in the way of activity for the next three days, however. I'm taking a well deserved break from writing. Phew!


	50. Chapter 14, Part 1: A Hero Awakens

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 14: A Hero Awakens, Part 1

* * *

_Hyrule Field, 3 months later…_

Zelda sat patiently as she tended to the fire, pushing the charring sticks and kindling with the point of a small dagger in her hand. She sighed as she stared off at the storm clouds in the distance, allowing the wind to brush her hair back past her face.

She was quite a sight compared to the Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle Town. Since she couldn't change out of a wardrobe, her dress that she had on during the attack was the only one left in her belongings. Save for some traveling clothes, Zelda had virtually nothing left to call her own. Her clothes, meant for travelling in carriages or in brisk summer mornings on horseback, could offer little protection against the cold winds coming from the northeast, signaling that a terrible and early winter would soon come after the October month had ended.

She had been thinking carefully about what was going on in her life. Ever since she had fled from Hyrule Castle Town, with Naru at her side, she could not help but feel that there was emptiness in her heart. Something that had given her a brief moment of happiness, however, was that she could feel the magic in her heart cascade, knowing now that Link had the Ocarina of Time in his possession…

It was afterwards that she had felt the emptiness.

She could not explain how or why, but the force that had suddenly opened up caused her to go unconscious. Naru had to slow their pace tremendously in order to ensure Zelda's safety. For the past week, Naru had walked the horse along the forest paths near the great cliffs that led to the Gerudo Desert, making sure to stay well away from the roads with the knowledge that the Seven Sorcerers were now in control and were searching for the elusive princess. By the time Zelda had awoken, Naru had declared that they were going to stop at that point and wait in the darkness of the pine forests to allow Zelda a chance to recover. Zelda could not recall how many times they had broken camp and left to different areas of the forest because of Naru's Gerudo instincts, but she obeyed nevertheless.

Today was the second day since they finally left the forest to continue south to the Gerudo Desert, where Naru claimed to have kin that would be able to take them in. Zelda personally doubted that anyone would remember Naru; after all, the Gerudo bodyguard left when she wasn't yet an adult, and not even Naru could tell whether or not the Gerudos would remember her. Still, Zelda would trust Naru's judgment. She had gotten Zelda this far, and it would be almost nigh impossible for them to return north. Zelda would follow her bodyguard, her best friend and companion, to the bitter end if the time arose…

…this was why Naru was teaching Zelda sword fighting in the meantime.

"Princess?"

Zelda turned at the sound of Naru's voice. The Gerudo, standing about three yards from the princess, had her sword drawn, the scimitar's giant blade glistening in the sunlight that wasn't covered by the storm clouds to the east.

"It is time to practice again," Naru said.

Zelda sighed and stood up. Beneath the folds of her travelling dress she revealed a very beautiful saber, its edges polished and sharpened so that the sword seemed to appear as if it were a solid ray of silver sunlight. The blade was in well kept condition, even with the sword practicing that the 11-year old had done to keep in shape.

"I am ready," Zelda said, bringing the blade out of the leather sheath. She brought the blade up with her hands so that it could point a diagonal guard from the top left pointing right, providing good defensive measures as well as a potential means to perform a powerful slash from the left leg up to the right shoulder should she attack.

"On guard," Naru said, bringing her sword so that it pointed backwards behind her, preparing it so that, if she did attack, she could bring the weapon up and create an equally powerful slash, while being able to parry whatever blow that Zelda could make.

Zelda and Naru both stood there for a while, breathing lightly under the storm clouds, their bodies tensed and ready for battle. Not even a bird whistled or a cricket chirped while the two girls stood their ground, glaring as if daring the other to come forward and attack.

A lightning strike shattered the silence, and with it also shattered the peace.

Naru was the first to attack. Zelda prepared by blocking Naru's blow, pushing hard and using the momentum to attempt to disarm Naru's blade. Naru was quick, twisting her own blade around and attempting to strike at Zelda's unprotected legs. Zelda was quick to jump and dodge the blow, back flipping and attacking with a forward thrust. Naru quickly knocked Zelda's blade aside, preparing to attack with a side-sweep from the left.

Zelda parried the blade, using the momentum to once again try to disarm Naru. Naru shrugged it off, showing her prowess and skill with her own blade by turning the tables on Zelda. Zelda could barely hold on as Naru twisted both blades around, attempting to catch Zelda's blade with the fancy Gerudo Scimitar.

Zelda suddenly surprised Naru by pulling her blade to the left; completely shrugging off Naru's disarming movements. Bringing the saber in front of her chest, she swiftly lunged forward, bringing her full bodyweight to the stroke that she was about to make.

Naru nimbly dodged aside, causing Zelda to suddenly trip up and fall flat on her face, her sword tossed to the right and away from her reach. Naru's Scimitar lightly touched the back of Zelda's neck. Zelda could feel its deadly edge threatening to cut the back of her neck any second.

It was a good thing that Naru was on her side.

"You are getting better," Naru said, "That's the first you've managed to counter my disarming. However, I'd disregard ever doing a maneuver like that one again. Lunging into your enemy is only good if you are close enough to catch them unawares. Had you have been about a foot or two closer I would have probably allowed you to run yourself into my blade, but there is also the chance that your opponent is smart enough to point his or her own blade in your direction."

Naru helped Zelda up, wiping the dust off of the princess's clothing and retrieving the girl's saber. Zelda silently thanked the Gerudo before placing the blade back into her sheath.

"Sometimes I wish I had taken fencing class instead of philosophy," Zelda said as she sat back down to attend to the fire.

"Your choices at the time were wise ones, Zelda," Naru said, "However; no one could have expected such a crisis as this to occur. Think nothing of it. Once we arrive to the Gerudo Fortress, you should be safe from harm, and we'll have all the time in the world to train you to defend yourself, and also to fight back."

"How do I know that the Gerudo will even accept me?" Zelda asked, "Sure, they have their loyalties to the crown, but those loyalties were to my father, and he is dead. For all I know, my status as a princess was gone as soon as Vaati set foot into our doors."

Naru sheathed her Scimitar, sighing as she crouched down at Naru's side.

"You are a good person, Zelda," Naru said, "You are the only heir to the throne, save for your father's cousin from the north. For now, we should be at peace. The Gerudo will accept you; we always accept those who have been in troubled times. Before Ganondorf, our code was to never hurt the innocent and give refuge to those who face peril. Last I checked those ideals still exist in our order. Besides; I have kin in high places."

"You always say that," Zelda said, "and yet for all I know the only one who you'd consider kin in this world is me. How do you even know that this person is alive?"

Naru smiled as she stood back up, grabbing a pack from the ground as she did.

"Because," Naru said, "That person is a Gerudo. We are born to survive."

* * *

_7 years later…_

* * *

At first, the dream was a void. He could not exactly see himself standing, but he was aware that he was standing in a black nothingness. It was then that the voice came. It was a deep, masculine voice, one that displayed great authority and power. It spoke clearly in the darkness, and Link trembled before it.

"_It has begun," _the voice spoke_, "The time to act has come upon us all, son of Dalon, heir to the Hero of Time. Long ago, this green and prosperous land has seen many forms of peace, but peace, while a gift, can swiftly become a curse. Peace should never last so long, for while the forces of good relax, evil never sleeps, and as we grow content in our lifestyle, evil chooses the time to come to act._

"_And once again, our lands are strewn headlong by conflict…"_

Link saw a large field. He recognized it as the Hyrule Field, the strip of land that existed throughout Hyrule and surrounded Lon Lon Ranch, the castle of Hyrule standing just nearby. However, this field was different; it was covered in hills and rocks. Death Mountain, the largest peak in all of Hyrule, was in flames.

The formerly quiet Hyrule field suddenly erupted in noise as war cries from at least a hundred nations resonated from the south. Hundreds of Hylians, most of them wearing dark armor, charged through the land, swords drawn and shields raised. Some of them wore the garments of barbarians, while others carried so much armor that it was a wonder they could even run, and yet they all kept to the same speed, rushing through the land at high speeds. Several kinds of cavalry, mostly horses, but also some other monstrous creatures that Link couldn't identify, all rushed headlong across the field. Link looked to see that the army seemed to number by the thousands, all of them headed north.

Link was suddenly whisked away towards Hyrule Castle. Upon the hill where the castle stood was a brilliant figure clad in armor, his entire body gleaming silvery gray. He held a mighty sword in one hand, which would have been so heavy that not even two Hylian men would have been able to hold it up. In his other hand he held a shield, which showed the crest of the royal family.

"_Heroes rise to challenge their fate,"_ the voice continued, _"and to take on foes of all kinds. They lead their brethren to battle, fighting alongside battle brothers of every kind and distinction."_

The knight lowered his sword, pointing it towards the upcoming army. Immediately, hundreds upon thousands of Hylian knights, along with large Gorons, mighty Zoras, and seemingly reluctant Gerudo thieves, began to charge their way out of the castle and down towards the valley below. Though they were not running as vigorously as the Hylians or the other races, Link could see battle frenzied in their eyes, and each Gerudo swordswoman raced on to the upcoming army ahead of them.

The voice continued. _"Regardless of race, wealth, or heritage, even the most hated of rivals come together to take on a common foe, and die trying to preserve their now fragile existence on their world."_

Suddenly, as if cued, the dark army transformed. Though they were still running, they began to change their appearance. Now, instead of an army of dark-clad Hylians, an army of Stalfos, Lizalfos, and an all manner of dark creatures began racing towards the silver-clad Hylians and their racial allies. The only ones that didn't changed where the armored warriors, though they now appeared lifeless, their faces covered by their armor and their bodies moving with a strange gait. Redeads, Stalchilds, and other monsters burst from the ground to follow them into battle.

"_And this foe,"_ the voice whispered, barely audible through the din, _"is by far the darkest foe that all of Hyrule has ever faced, for he exists within the very bedrock of time and space itself!"_

Link watched in horror as the armies of good stopped to defend Hyrule Castle, while the dark armies began to charge and hit the army of good dead on. As both armies clashed each other, the land around the castle went up in flames. Link was shocked as, suddenly, the very ground began to splinter beneath the feet of the oncoming armies, as something horrifyingly evil burst from beneath Hyrule Castle. It let out a hellish scream as it flew into the sky, its presence suddenly blotting out the sun.

Everything went black again. But as the world faded back into existence, all that Link could see was the Knight, standing in the middle of a monstrous storm. Though his helmet was in his right hand, his face was covered in the gloom, and Link could barely make out a head full of dark-blonde hair. The knight, his face still unseeing save for a pair of glowing blue eyes, pointed his free hand in Link's direction. From his figure the voice boomed into the night, as if the very world itself was shaking at its roots.

"_You,"_ the knight said, _"must draw the sword of your birthright, and take up the Hero's _Legacy_!"_

_Seek me out…_

* * *

Link could only see darkness. He heard nothing. He smelt nothing. He saw nothing. There was nothing save for his body existing somewhere within the void of space, his consciousness hidden in some astral plane. Never before had he felt so alone, though he felt that he was too tired to care.

It was then that a familiar voice whispered in the void of his mind.

_Rise, Hero of Time…_

Link couldn't explain what happened, but, somehow, those words caused him to feel once more. His senses began to pick up the steady ripple of what seemed to be a tiny and drizzling rain echoing in a dark chamber. His body felt like it had been in a state of dormancy, and he felt tired and worn out. Carefully bracing himself for the sunlight that would eventually shine in his face, Link opened his eyes.

Link found himself staring into a rather dark chamber. The center of the chamber, however, seemed to cascade in light, similarly to a fairy fountain. Link almost thought that this was, in fact, a fairy fountain, until he noticed the seven pillars surrounding him, hanging in space.

Link decided to look down. He was on a gigantic pillar, one far bigger than the other seven, its center holding a pedestal with a Triforce symbol engraved upon the stone. The pillar's bases were enveloped in darkness; there was absolutely no way that he could see the bottom, if there was one. He shivered at the thought of tripping off of the edge of the pillar into the abyss below.

As Link walked forward, he stopped as something began moving in the shadows in front of him. Stepping out from these shadows appeared the figure of a great warrior: A knight in gray armor, carrying a mighty sword of great size, and a shield that bore the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule. He wore a helmet that covered his head and hid his face, though long, silvery-white hair hung down from his shoulders. Link recognized the knight as the one from his dreams…dreams that made reality feel more like one with every passing moment.

"And so," the knight said in a low, deep voice that echoed throughout the chamber, "the destined one has awakened. Come forward, Link. Welcome to the Chamber of the Sages. Do not fear me…I am a valuable ally to you."

Link stepped forward, glad to be away from the edge of the platform. He stopped as he came to the foot of the strange stone with the Triforce etched into its hard surface. The knight sheathed his mighty sword, gazing upon Link in silence and mystery. Link wondered what was going on; he had many questions to ask, such as where the Seven Sorcerers had gone off to; what was happening to Hyrule; is Ganondorf still locked away and is the Master Sword safe?

Link could barely see the mighty knight smiled from behind his helmet, as if he had read Link's mind. The knight took a deep breath, his big chest plate heaving up and then down as the giant of a Hylian exhaled the air. Link managed to see the dark blue eyes of the Hylian glimmer in the strange chamber, reminding him of the eyes of the wise owl, Kaepora Gaebora.

"I suggest you sit down," the knight said, "This could take a while. In fact, what I am about to tell you covers many hundreds of years. You must understand the importance of this to every detail, and you must also understand that what you are about to here is almost forgotten knowledge in this difficult time."

The knight slapped his left fist on his chest, causing a metallic clang that reverberated and echoed through the strange chamber.

"My name…" the mighty knight said, "is King Hyrule the First, ruler and founder of the kingdom of Hyrule."

Link did as he was told and sat down, though the name that the knight gave him echoed in his mind. _No way_, he thought, _it couldn't be…could it?_

The knight went down on one knee, his shield held firmly in his hand as he began to tell his age old tale…

* * *

_Many hundreds of years ago, Hyrule was not as it once was. Long ago, during the golden ages, the Old Kingdom had suddenly begun to turn into an age of peril when the good king had died. Many lords and nobles clashed for his throne, resulting in a dark age where the Hylian race was reduced to a group of clans squabbling for land and gold._

_During this dark time, the priests of the Sect of Time, an ancient religion that was said to have been founded on those chosen by the three goddesses to protect the Triforce, felt that none could get their hands upon the sacred artifact. In order to ensure its safety, the sect hid the Mantle of Time and sealed it, hiding it away in a forest far to the east. Without the Triforce, the thoughts of a united Hyrule came plummeting down as morale seeped like bloody wounds, though even the wisest of leaders could see the wisdom in the Sect's actions._

_As time went by, there came a point in Hyrule's long history that two clans began to rise over the others and vie for dominance. The first of the two was the Darknut Clan, a clan of mighty warriors who dominated by force and sought an empire over all of the lands in Hyrule. The second was my clan, the descendants of the first kingdom of Hyrule. I was chosen as their leader, given the title of king, and was given the name Hyrule after our beloved land._

_War had begun, and was taking a heavy toll on us. The Darknuts conquered every clan in sight, capturing our soldiers and forcing them to fight for them. The alliance that Hyrule had made with the other clans was slowly being diminished. It was then that I realized that Hylians couldn't fight King Darknut and his army alone, and so I sought an alliance with the other races of Hyrule, requesting the aid of the stealthy and elusive Kokiri, the stalwart and strong Gorons, the proud and swift Zoras, and the mighty and cunning Gerudo. With them at our side, we began to finally defeat the Darknut Clan's forces, until we cornered them at their stronghold in the south; Castle Darknut._

_At the time, the Darknuts had under their slavery a cursed clan of Hylians called the Stalvan clan. The Stalvans were a clan of nomadic vampires, who were cursed long ago when they sought a means to defeat the Darknuts but eventually were enslaved by their enemies. The Stalvans came to me for help, and I graciously accepted their aid._

_The attack upon Castle Darknut left a great hole in both our forces and the forces of the enemy. At the time, the warriors of the Darknut Clan were experts in magic as well as being warriors of strength and might. Many of them practiced in dark and chaotic magics that were far unstable to be used lightly. As the Stalvans stormed the castle while our forces attacked from the outside, King Darknut was rumored to have performed a ritual that would destroy all of our forces in a mighty clash between chaos and order. However, as Lord Stalvan of the Stalvan Clan attacked King Darknut, the ritual was broken and the Darknuts paid a terrible price._

_None of our forces save the Stalvan Clan was inside the castle when it happened. A great curse suddenly seeped from inside, causing all within to vanish in smoke. The few Stalvans that weren't infected could feel their brethren perishing in the gloom. With that, the war was over, and Hyrule could once again be united under one banner, and I became king. We built our city in the old lands to the north, where my castle was built and our people were free once more. The Mantle of Time was brought back to its rightful place; with our people. Hyrule had a new king, and we could finally be at peace…_

_Or so we thought…_

_Little did I suspect that one of the Darknut casters would survive that day; a magi who was powerful in his chaotic arts…powerful enough that he could walk freely under the sun. His name was lost long ago, but he instead created a new name for himself…Malgannis!_

_Though Malgannis never showed his face in Hyrule ever again, through my powers I could sense his existence. In my final years of life, I asked the Seven Sages, the high council of the Sect of Time, to seal my spirit into my armor and send me into the Golden Lands beyond to protect the Triforce. It was this object that I knew that Malgannis would seek in the future, and I knew that he would try to use it to complete whatever dark ritual the Darknuts had begun all those years ago. And so, for hundreds of years, I waited patiently for Malgannis to attempt to try and steal the Triforce…and I would be there to stop him._

_However, when the gate between the Golden World and Hyrule parted, it was not Malgannis who arrived, but another…one far stronger in will and in dominance. Since I had not been properly awakened by the Seven Sages, I was forced to watch as Ganondorf defeated them easily and took the Triforce of Power into his possession. Rauru, the Sage of Light, was the only survivor, but even his power alone couldn't allow me to awaken. We both were forced to wait until your ancestor awakened before the Triforce could be rescued…_

_When your ancestor, the first Hero of Time, came out of the shadows and began his quest to defeat Ganondorf's minions and destroy all that Ganondorf strived to control. Thanks to him, as well as my descendant, the first Zelda, Ganondorf was brought to his knees in defeat. However, Ganondorf's actions had caused the Triforce to break into three pieces, and I knew it was only a matter of time before Malgannis came out of the shadows and claimed it for himself. After Link departed to the unknown regions, six of the Seven Sages used their combined powers to help break a part of my seal, so that if the time came for me to stop Malgannis, I wouldn't be forced to stand by and watch as Malgannis claimed what he believed would be his._

_Now, comes the present. As I thought, Malgannis came here to seek the Triforce, or at least a piece of it, in the form of Ganondorf. However, Malgannis has managed to thwart my beliefs in his attack, instead deciding to side with six others of great power and potential in magic in order to defeat the Sages and resurrect Ganondorf from his prison beneath our feet. In the resulting battle, they managed to defeat six of the Seven Sages before Rauru used his power to set me free. I barely managed to defeat the seven of them…but at a price. Ganondorf's seal was already partially broken, and though the Seven Sorcerers were defeated, they took parts of the seals of the Seven Sages with them, further breaking the seal of Ganondorf's prison. In Rauru's dying breath, he made me the new Sage of Light, and I was instructed to contain Ganondorf, to forever lock in combat with him if need be, until you would at last awaken…_

* * *

Link had sunk everything in, taking in every last detail of the amazing tale that King Hyrule told him. However, he was a little surprised about the last part.

"Wait," he said, "until I awaken at last…what are you talking about? How long was I out?"

Link almost jumped at the sound of his own voice. Since when had his vocal chords sounded so deep? He wasn't even 13 yet…right?

Hyrule sighed, shaking his head, as if expecting that this would happen. "Your great grandfather said the same thing to Rauru before he found out. Link…turn around and look down…"

Link wondered what King Hyrule could mean, but he did it anyway. As he turned, he spotted the gleaming surface of the strange "water" start to solidify and create a reflection. As he stared down, Link's eyes went wide as he saw the face of an 18 year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a green tunic and matching hat…his hat…

Link was 18 years old!

Link began to stutter and stare at the reflection in disbelief. He had to admit his figure was awesome, but the very fact that he was so old was like a nightmare. He had just spent 7 years of his life asleep, and whole events in Hyrule had come and gone and he didn't even know it!

"Surprised?" King Hyrule asked, "Your great grandfather felt the same way. Rauru agreed that there were many things that happened to that one that should have been fixed the moment Ganondorf had been defeated…but the sages, and Princess Zelda, agreed that they made a mistake when they sent him back in time to live his life as he should when he was young. Because of that, the time stream was broken, and it took years for Hyrule to return to normal while Link was off in the unknown regions. I was just glad that he showed up two years later back in his own time…otherwise, this world would probably never be the same without its hero..or his descendants for that matter…"

Link was at a loss for words. He had been asleep for seven years? How could this happen? Why did this happen?!? What had been going on in the world since he was gone? What happened to…Rose?

Link then noticed the hilt poking out of his shoulder. Instinctively, Link reached back and grabbed the strange weapon, and was shocked to see that he had a hold of the legendary Master Sword! As he unsheathed the weapon, the beautiful silver-colored blade made a ringing sound through the air, the blade gleaming in the light as if it were a single star in a midnight sky. The purple-blue hilt felt as if it were made of firm wood and leather, and the Triforce symbol in the center of the hilt gleamed as Link peered into its golden surface. The hilt was a perfect fit for one or both hands, as if it were made for him.

Somehow, the very fact that it seemed made for him didn't surprise him at all.

"The Master Sword chose well," King Hyrule said, "Very seldom have individuals touched its blade. You are the second in your line to have done so. However, the tragedy that helped open up a path for Malgannis and his forces was too great a chance. The fact that he did wasn't surprising at all. Even if he weren't such a risk, knowing that you would be destined to wield the sword of your ancestor was too obvious of a reality."

"Too obvious…" Link whispered, his grip on the Master Sword suddenly tightening. He looked up at King Hyrule, his gaze fixed angrily on the mighty knight. "Too obvious? Sure, it's easy for you to say that, but what about for the person who is supposed to be 'destined' for it?!? I happen to be minding my own business one birthday when all of a sudden you show up in a dream; a nightmare, no less! Next thing you know, me and a fairy happen to go off on a life-threatening adventure, where friends have died and I had to kill people! All the while, I was trying to stop a group of sorcerers attempting to take over the kingdom, and I come up to attempt to protect this stupid thing in my hands, and you say it's obvious that they were going to do it?!? Hell, you've been here for centuries! Why is this happening to me-?"

Link was knocked backwards as King Hyrule tripped him over with a mighty swing of his cape. Link was down and the mighty sword was inches from his nose before he could even groan from the pain. King Hyrule looked down at Link in anger, though his anger melted away into a stern and serious gaze.

"In my days, those who question destiny and the words of their king were announcing a challenge," he said, lifting the sword up and allowing Link to stand, "However, these aren't my days anymore, though the point remains the same. You had no right to question destiny. Although you had no knowledge of what was to happen, you still cannot deny what the universe has planned for you."

Link got up, picking up the Master Sword from where he dropped it on the ground and keeping it steadily in his hand in case he were to provoke the great knight again. "How am I supposed to know this isn't just a bunch of stuff made up to cover the fact that I screwed up?" he asked.

The knight, instead of getting angry again, sighed and sheathed his mighty sword. "When you first gazed upon the Master Sword, inside of the Temple of Time those seven years ago, explain what you felt."

Link was taken aback from the question. He had no idea where the knight was going, but he decided to at least answer the question anyway. He quickly did his best to recall the moment he had gazed upon the Master Sword, that moment seven years ago that seemed to still be a few minutes back in his mind.

"I…don't really know," Link said as he thought. He gazed upon the Master Sword as if for reference, trying to remember exactly what had happened on that day, "I remember that I felt this…strange feeling. It was like meeting an old friend for the first time in years…only, older. I felt as if I had known it once before…as if we knew each other…"

Link realized what he was going to say and stopped. The knight nodded his head as if he also knew, and beckoned Link to continue speaking.

"…as if we already knew each other from before I was even born," Link said.

The knight nodded. Link's pride refused to admit to those words, and yet they all made sense. Link couldn't explain how…or why for that matter, but he realized that, when all words parted, he was somehow tied to the mysterious blade in his hand.

_Tied to destiny_…the strange voice whispered.

"It is no surprise that you felt that the blade belonged to you somehow," the knight said, "Even if you were young, and your adventures taught you not to touch something out of the ordinary, you still decided to touch the blade to see exactly why it felt as if it belonged. The Master Sword's influence took it from there, granting you the strength to pull the mighty blade from its stone sheath.

"Now the time has come for you to continue your destiny," King Hyrule said. He drew his blade again, as if preparing himself for a conflict that may soon occur. "Many years ago, your ancestor, of whom you bear your name and sword from, had been given the task of finding the Seven Sages, and gathering their combined powers so that he may be able to stop Ganondorf. Now the time has come for you to take on that role. Though the sages are either dead or scattered to the wind, you are given the task of finding their descendants; those who could take up the role of the sages so that we may be able to seal Ganondorf once and for all, and defeat the forces of the Seven Sorcerers.

"When the Seven left the battle, they became lost in the Dark World. Their resulting wave of conquest had made them strong, though their true strength resides in the pieces of the amulets that they stole from the Seven Sages. Though they still have those seven pieces, the seven as a whole still have enough spare power to empower you in your journey. As the Sage of Light, I grant you what power I can spare for your battles to come. Take the power of light upon your journey, Hero of Time!"

The knight raised his sword high into the air. The tip suddenly gleamed as a white light shone blindingly from its tip. With a great "SCHING!" the light seemed to explode, sending a strange object through the air. Link reached up and grabbed the strange thing. The strange shard glowed dimly as Link held it tight, suddenly feeling a wave of pain and emotion surge through his body. He surprisingly felt calm, even though each and every nerve in his body felt like it was going to explode. The shard suddenly disappeared into his hand and his pain began to cease from his hand to the rest of his body.

_Light…Courage…_

Link opened his eyes, and felt a strange wave of satisfaction flow through his body. His good mood changed when he saw King Hyrule suddenly tense his body, as if waiting for something to happen.

"So," the knight whispered, holding his sword and shield in a guard position and staring down into the abyss below, "It finally begins."

Link watched in horror as a sudden black shadow seemed to leap from the dark abyss below. The mighty knight brought his shield up and blocked the blow coming from the abysmal shadow, parrying it with an attack from his sword. As he cut through the shadows, a savage roar shook the chamber, seeming to cause the rays of light to fragment with its great wrath. Link almost covered his ears from the onslaught of noise, and watched as the shadows dispersed back into the abyss below.

"The seal protecting Ganondorf has weakened further," the knight said with a pant. He turned to Link, gazing upon him with an expression of seriousness. "Do not be afraid. Though he is strong, and far stronger than even you are at this point in your life, he still has to face me before escaping. Flee! Return to the Temple of Time while you still have a chance, or be forced to lock in combat with him forever while your mortal enemies destroy the land you love!"

Link was about to oblige, though concern for the knight, a mighty figure in Hyrule's history, was almost unbearable.

"What about you?!" Link asked.

"I have been asleep for hundreds of years," the knight said, "My power is strong, and my will is stronger. I am the cornerstone from which the land of Hyrule stood upon during the days it was to come crashing down. I will not allow that beast to be freed! With every last breath in my immortal body, I will stop him. Now, GO!"

The knight pointed his great sword in Link's direction. Link suddenly felt the familiar sensation of teleportation grip his entire body as the Chamber of Sages began to disappear before his eyes. Link barely had enough time to see the old King of Hyrule turn around and parry another blow from the monstrous shadow of Ganondorf before the room disappeared, leaving him in total darkness…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: At long last, the wait is over. Zelda dissapears from the land of Hyrule, Link awakens to find that he is 18 years old, and the first King of Hyrule informs him that he is the Hero of Time. How could this be? What is going on in the land of Hyrule. Has the Dejavu spree that I began finally ended?

_Link_: It better have. I'm tired of following my great grandfather's footsteps! Hey! Get that eraser away from my mou-*MMMMPH!!!*

**Kerian**: Link, such language! Anyway, the climax caused earlier in the story has probably caused many of you to think "_Where the *(QUACK!)* is chapter 14 part 1?!? Why is Kerian taking so long?!? Is this story going downhill the same way that his earlier stories have?!_" *coughs* Anyway, my age long break has finally come to a close. This chapter took a little while to make, mostly because of a writer's block that, sadly, took my planned fanfic called The Seige of Uldaman downhill with it. However, the good news is that I've finally gotten started writing again, and I even got a fanfic for Redwall in the works. This story, called The Fallen Star, is currently in progress and has already been released. To make sure that I keep both stories up to date every day, I will be working on a chapter of each different story each day, so that you guys can have a chance of seeing updated versions of both of my work without me getting a writer's overload.

Now that I've finally gotten my sorry butt in gear and gotten back to writing this story, here comes some bad news. School starts again and I am prepared to continue my highschool years as usual. Hopefully this time I won't get behind and I'll manage to get ahead in school. However, if I do manage to get behind in school it is a guaranteed fact that I will get behind in my writing, which in turn means this; very llllooooooonnnggg wait for updates. Fortunately, school's going to be a bit better for me this year, which in turn means so will my rate of writing. So, now that you have those tasty behind-the-scenes information that you probably aren't going to take to heart (unless you are a stalker, though I don't think I'm famous enough for stalkers yet), I'll be closing with my forever favorite saying, me out!

-Kerian

_Link_: *MMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!!!!!*

**Kerian**: Oh shut up. You're lucky I haven't given you a horrible personality. Don't forget...I CONTROL YOUR VERY LIFE AND ACTIONS! MUAHAHAHAHA-cough! Cough! COUGH! Bleah...that's hard on the throat...oops, I forgot to hit save and exit the editing page, didn't I?

_Link_: *Mm-hhmm.*


	51. Chapter 14, Part 2: A Hero Awakens

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 14: A Hero Awakens, Part 2

* * *

_Hyrule Castle Town was covered in a blanket of firm darkness. The dark and almost suffocating air came from the far northern edge of Hyrule, being slowly sent into the former jewel of the land by the power of seven powerful crystals. Vaati kept a close eye on these crystals, using his magical powers of the wind to alter the effects of the atmosphere over the place as he kept to his work._

_Malgannis watched over it all with a very satisfied smirk across his face. Chaotic energies boiled within his body as he gazed across the destruction caused by his power and the powers of those at his side. He watched as Warglin troops began piling the treasures of the castle in one tremendous pile, while the bodies of the dead went in another pile to be burned, and possibly eaten by the feline troops. In the village beyond, Rok'Thar soldiers began looting what remained of the buildings of Hyrule Castle Town, pleasing themselves with the destruction and chaos they were causing._

_Malgannis smiled inwardly, something that he could physically accomplish with his organs if he used the correct nerve endings. The Rok'Thar were all fools. They followed Vaati thinking that the army of Hyrule had managed to kill their entire village and sack it during the night after the attack upon Hyrule Castle. Of course, Vaati never mentioned that the burned corpses in the field of the camp were in fact eaten before the village was sacked…eaten by a horde of Warglin warriors._

_Malgannis gazed upon their newfound kingdom. Everything was going smoothly; even smoother, now that they had defeated the Seven Sages. Each of them had received great battle scars after succeeding in defeating the Seven Sages, and wandering inside of the infamous Dark World beyond. They all had received physical, or in a lot of cases arcane, changes upon their bodies, some of which they preferred not to speak of to others due to their paranoia and distrust for one another. Vaati had gained a change in his eye color…Malgannis reflected that since the Dark World was influenced greatly by the true forms of those who enter in its domain, especially one such as Ganondorf or himself, those who enter were able to also have their physical forms changed by their experience in the Dark World. Vaati's anger against the boy in green was one such example, causing his eyes to change from Amethyst to a glowing and dangerous red._

_The Necromancer probably had the most change of the group. His conflict with the dark energies of the Dark World left him scarred…his own helmet had cracked in two due to the energy storms formed in the Twilight Realm. He replaced it by creating his own helmet made of the dark Twili Iron deep within the mountain realms of the Dark Realm. In Hyrule, his helmet looked like that of a monstrous black sentinel. Malgannis compared it to the chosen armor of his former people…a race bred for battle, destruction, and for dominance of the known lands._

"_It seems that our work has paid off, lord Malgannis," the Frostmancer said in his cold voice._

"_It was a much better turn of events once we wiped out the forces of Hyrule's chosen brat's kin," the Shadow Druid hissed, tossing a poisoned dagger into the air and grabbing it by the blade expertly between his clawed fingers. "The look on the Warglins' faces when we denied them their sport was too priceless."_

"_It is too bad that the prince managed to get away," the Pyromancer said as his body continued to seemingly burn into flames with his power, "I would have liked to kill him myself…the way I plan on killing that little wench, Zelda, and all who dare defy our might—OOF!"_

"_No one—touches—THE GIRL!!!" Vaati shouted as he punched the Pyromancer in the jaw, "The right to that damn little brat belongs to me! I will break her…the same way I broke her father—one piece at a time!!!"_

"_Cease this folly," the Shaman said as he winged down from the sky, tucking his wings in to act as a natural cloak, "The time to deal with the young princess will come later. Am I right, Lord Malgannis?"_

_Malgannis looked down upon the six others, his smile still on his face. "Absolutely, Vampire Lord," Malgannis said, "The time to deal with Zelda will come when the kingdom is under our grasp. Now that we have the capital, the rest of the lands should soon follow. I think that we should set an example for those who will potentially threaten our existence. Wouldn't you say so, Necromancer?"_

_The Necromancer was silent during the escapade involving the rest of the Sorcerers up until that point. Though his entire face was obscured by his helmet, his dark eyes glowed eerily from the helmet's sockets. The Necromancer took a deep, rather rasping breath as he voiced his opinion._

"_The first thing we must do is strengthen our forces here," he said in his dark voice, "Afterwards; we need to deal with the princess by dealing with her potential allies. All of Hyrule could make a potential resistance force, even with our combined powers. The resulting damage would probably collapse the very kingdom we are trying to dominate. I agree that we must deal with any resistance at its source, or in this case, sources, before we deal with the princess."_

_The group nodded in agreement. As always, the Necromancer's lack of emotion gave him an easier access to logical thinking. However, Malgannis wasn't fooled. He knew that the Necromancer was by no means emotionless._

"_Now," Malgannis said as he turned his attention to the castle, "the time has come for us to make our base of operations. Long ago, the great Ganondorf used his power to create a castle through magic and stone. The time has come to see what the combined powers of the Seven can do!"_

_Without another word, Malgannis began casting spells, bringing his arms into himself and steadily releasing his power as he flung his right palm outward, sending a wave of energy into the castle and the structures surrounding it. The castle began to crumble, its foundations giving way and giving rise to a set of newer, more deadly looking foundations. The Warglins dutily carried the treasures away as the structure began to form a large tower in the shape of a giant stalagmite rose from the ground, surrounded by stone infused with chaotic energies that created the basis of a fortress._

_Malgannis turned to the other six, glaring at them crazily. "Create a wing for each of you according to your needs and powers," Malgannis said, "The design shall be based on my own. Make note that this part of the castle that you will make will be yours alone. I'm not sharing."_

_Without another word, Malgannis continued the construction of his part of the castle, molding the stones and chaotic rock surrounding it into a terrifying structure. The others quickly followed suit, creating wings of their own similar to Malgannis' design, though with their own unique architecture and building material._

_The Shadow Druid made his out of gigantic thorned plants, allowing them to grow and take root in the soil where the castle once stood. Stone and black marble from the original structure was taken in by the mighty plant, used as blueprint for the design for the plants to grow upon._

_The Frostmancer's design was simple, with no unique features other than the fact that it began to grow so cold in that area that stalactites of ice grew from the towers of his portion of the castle. When it was done, it looked much larger and more terrifying than the original design, reminding one first glimpsing upon it of icy ruins found in the northlands._

_The Pyromancer made his design opposite of the Frostmancer's. When the building was complete, the stone structure was like Hell on Earth, flames writhing and twisting from the mighty structure as they threatened to eat anything in sight. However, he focused his power on his side of the structure alone, and no flames left the vicinity of his section of stone._

_The Shaman's design countered them all in its uniqueness. It was made completely of rock, looking almost like a natural rock formation rather than a castle. There weren't even any windows, providing very little light to enter the structure save for a hole atop the "upper courtyard" of the building._

_Vaati's piece of the castle came next, and his matched his arrogance tenfold. His design required only the finest of the marble and stone that was a part of the original castle design. He even went as far as adding crystal into the structure, providing several glowing colors of green, blue, yellow, orange, red, purple, and even black. He smiled victoriously at his creation, seemingly trying to rub it in to the others that he believed that his design was the greatest of the rest._

_That was before the Necromancer had his chance. With his dark powers, several skeletal minions rose to do his bidding to build his part of the castle. Several giant skeletal hands began gathering the stone and arranging them the way the Necromancer pleased. When it was all done, the castle looked like a physical example of all things evil…of all things dead…_

…_of the mighty castle that was the Necromancer's heritage…_

"_Pool your powers into the center," Malgannis said when the outer castle was done, "Combine your powers, and follow my lead as we finish the job…"_

_The six others did as they were told, pooling in their energies into the center of the newly built castle while Malgannis began to form them all into a solid structure. The earth beneath the castle began to shift and tumble inwardly as more and more was absorbed into the castle's construction. Malgannis smiled at the destruction they caused for the glory of their own goals._

You shall be very pleased, Master, _Malgannis said to himself._

* * *

_Seven years later…_

* * *

Link felt the strange feeling of being teleported from one place to the next wash away slowly. However, it was still incredibly dark. Link had no idea where he was; moonlight and starlight always entered the Temple of Time due to its glass window roof. Link suddenly realized that he had his eyes closed. Mentally slapping himself for not realizing it earlier, he opened his eyes.

The change in lighting wasn't much. It was still dark; darker for even nightfall. Link could tell, for some reason, by judging the air of the day that it was barely daybreak. The fact that it was so dark was hard to understand to him.

Link suddenly remembered that his hand was holding something. He looked down at his left hand and gazed at the beautiful weapon within his grasp. The Master Sword gleamed in the dim light as if it had a light source of its own. It was such a beautiful blade; a blade of many legends. It was once the key to the Triforce, and a key to the gateway between the lands that protected it. It was the legendary blade that helped defeat the monstrous Ganondorf. It was a blade that defeated Ganondorf's minions one by one. It was the same blade held in the hands of his ancestor, and said to have been forged by the three goddesses themselves.

_It was also the blade that took my life away_, Link reluctantly said to himself.

Link sheathed the blade into its leather scabbard on his back. He suddenly felt the all too familiar metal surface of his Hylian Shield. He took it off of his back, examining its surface. He was rather surprised that it fitted his arm the same way his Deku Shield did. He gazed upon its surface, noting that time seemed to have almost no effect upon it at all.

He wasn't sure if the same could be said for the rest of his supplies.

Link decided to examine his Kokiri Bust Bag. Taking it off of his belt, he examined the bag that seemed to barely fit inside of his fist. He pulled out the contents one by one, even taking off the ones on his belt, and examined each and every one of them carefully.

His slingshot had turned puny. He wasn't surprised. Fairy Slingshots were designed mainly for the use of children or Kokiri, and weren't meant for adult Hylians. His sling was in even worse conditions. What was left of it that didn't decay with time was too small to fit in his hand, let alone toss a fist sized rock or Deku Baba Nut at any target whatsoever. Link decided that it wasn't too big of a deal; his arms were big enough to probably toss any stone or nut as far or even farther than the sling could ever give him when he was a kid.

He examined the rest of the items at hand. His food supply…what wasn't dust already, was virtually inedible, which meant that Link had no means of food or water for his journey. He had a small supply of arcane potion left…though Link was sure he could find another means of finding magic in the future. His Boomerang, though a little smaller, would still be useable. He even tested its effectiveness for a few moments, allowing the weapon to buzz around his head a couple of times before catching it and putting it back on the ground. He also had the Lightning Rod, albeit it was smaller than when he first got it, his Fairy Ocarina, a couple of still-solid Deku Sticks (though what he was going to do with them, Link was not sure), his climbing rope, Inigon's old knife, and the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield.

The last item that he had was the Ocarina of Time. Similar to his Fairy Ocarina, and to the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time had withstood the test of time itself, and was probably the oldest Hylian artifact in all of history. The knowledge that it was once held in the hands of his ancestor, and possibly held in the hands of many other heroic individuals forgotten throughout time, was rather mindboggling. That knowledge alone made Link feel rather insignificant, even though the Ocarina was barely bigger than his fist.

_No wonder Vaati wanted to get his hands on this_, Link thought.

When Link was done, he proceeded to sort out the weapons he needed and didn't need. Placing the majority of items into his Kokiri Bust Bag, he buckled his boomerang, the Lightning Rod, and the Ocarina of Time into his belt, before placing the Deku Shield and Kokiri Sword into the bag as the last items. Link was sad that he would be parted from these two precious tools…almost as if they were friends he would never see again.

Well, one can't be too attached to material possessions.

Link had his back to the Door of Time when he heard them; footsteps. Link's instinct decided that he should sit very still, providing a tempting target to whomever or whatever was coming near. He waited until the last moment, when the footsteps were close enough that Link was sure the person was right behind him, before he whipped around and drew the Master Sword—

—right into the face of a rather surprised Sheikah.

Link and the Sheikah stood there for a moment or two, eyes locked for a few seconds, before Link lowered the blade away from the man's face. The Sheikah breathed a sigh of relief before bowing once to the boy in green.

"Greetings, Hero of Time," the Sheikah said, "Long have I awaited your awakening."

Link was rather surprised that the Sheikah would use the title of Hero of Time when addressing him. From what Link understood, his great grandfather was the Hero of Time, not him. He was about to correct the Sheikah for his mistake before the Sheikah held up his hand and continued.

"I bet you are wondering what all has been going on in this world since you have 'disappeared,'" the Sheikah said, "No doubt you are surprised that I am addressing you by the title of your ancestor, much like our friend beyond this portal has done."

"Uh…" Link said in confusion.

The Sheikah pointed to the sword in Link's left hand. "It is without a doubt what title, and duty, you carry upon your shoulders. Only the Hero of Time is capable of carrying the legendary blade, the Master Sword; that blade that was responsible for the deaths of countless thousands under Ganondorf's command in days past. The blade now belongs to you, as it had belonged to your great grandfather in the ages past…which makes you the hero that you are now…"

"My name is Sheik," the Sheikah said, "I am one of the last of my kind, one of the sole few who walk upon this earth, when our kind had died long ago at the hands of the King of Evil. We met once before, seven years ago…remember?"

Link's eyes opened up in shock. Of course! How could he forget? This was the Sheikah that Kyle had taken in and healed back when Link was last at Kakariko Village. Could it have been that long ago, when, to Link, it only seemed to be less than about two weeks?

"You seem dumbstruck," Sheik said, "Did you forget to talk all of a sudden?"

Link was taken aback at the Sheikah's words. However, his surprise quickly deteriorated.

"Not really," Link managed to say, "Then again, I'm surprised I can even move, seeing as I've been asleep for the past seven years!"

The Sheikah nodded in understanding. "I understand that you are going through a difficult time at the moment, but right now we've got to move. Hyrule Castle Town had been abandoned during the past years; much like it was around a hundred years ago. The villagers were driven out, and now the city has become a fortress, filled with undead monsters and abominations made by the Seven Sorcerers. I've been asked by the resistance, mainly through King Hyrule I, to help guide you on your mission."

"So, what's the plan then?" Link asked.

"Follow me," the Sheikah said, "I'll explain some of what's been going on since the time when you were dormant."

Link followed Sheik as he made his way out of the chamber of the Master Sword. Link sheathed his blade and followed closely behind the Sheikah, wondering what all has happened to the land he once called home…the land he left behind when he picked up the Master Sword…

_I wonder what's happened to Rose_, Link thought.

Link's thoughts were dashed away as they entered the main hall in the Temple of Time. The Spiritual Stones sat motionless in the pedestal, though due to the darkness of the land had lost their fair glimmer and shine that made up their inner magic. Link guessed that it was because of the damage done to the land, and because of his mistake…

His hopes sunk even further at the sight of the door. The only entrance and exit in and out of the Temple of Time was blocked off, completely caved in or barricaded by debris. Link couldn't even see the area outside, though foul smelling wind made its way through the doors of the temple.

"Alright," Link said, unsheathing his sword, "I'll go ahead and chop up this debris to get us out of here."

Link's sword was about to come slicing down on the wreckage when it struck hard into a set of daggers held in Sheik's hands. Sheik quickly moved Link's blade away from the wreckage, as if protecting it from the Hero of Time.

"What was that for?!" Link asked, "You said we had to get out of he—"

Sheik shushed Link quietly. "Listen carefully," the Sheikah said, "Do you hear that?"

Link didn't hear anything at first, but put his ear up near the wreckage to attempt to hear what was going on. He suddenly backed away as he heard an all too familiar moaning sound outside of the Temple of Time's gates.

"ReDead," Link whispered.

"Kyle told me you once encountered these creatures," Sheik said, "I also had a similar encounter; one that almost cost me my life. If it weren't for my skills of stealth and Kyle's superior healing skills, I would have been dead for certain."

Sheik walked over towards the leftmost wall from the door, taking out some climbing ropes and strange daggers from his pack.

"ReDead are monstrosities," Sheik said as he prepared the climbing rope, "They are creatures formed when Necromancers have a lack of properly decayed bodies to use as a tool to create their skeletal minions. They are creatures formed under intense care; it takes months to create a batch, used when Necromancer minions steal semi-fresh bodies from graves. They are placed into chambers of foul potion, and their flesh begins to expand until barely skin and bone is all that's left. They have but one purpose in life; to feed off of the life energy of Hylians and other races, specifically through blood in the jugular veins."

"Recently," Sheik said as he got a couple of daggers and began testing the wall's thickness, "the Necromancer has advanced his form of ReDeads. They are swifter, stronger, and have a bigger desire for blood than the average ReDead. They are creatures that are fully determined to kill their prey, going so far as to take great damage to their bodies in order to do so. The only good thing about them is that they take years to create, and there are very few of them out there. If you ever see these creatures, ReDead Maulers is what we hear they are called, kill it on sight. Otherwise it will catch your scent and it will follow you to the ends of the earth until you are dead and your blood seeping into its fangs."

"Well, that's comforting," Link said sarcastically, "What are you doing with those?"

"You don't think we're going to dig our way out, do you?" Sheik asked as he tossed two pairs of daggers and a rope to Link. Link suddenly noticed that the rope was attached to Sheik's waste, and that Sheik had attached a pair of daggers to his hands and feet, and already he had one of them attached to the wall in preparation for the climb.

Link sighed as he reluctantly began strapping the daggers to his hands and feet. _And here I thought Death Mountain was the last I ever saw of rock climbing_, Link said to himself, _then again, I was wrong about a lot of things lately_.

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town was little more than a shadow of its former self. The market was reduced to ashes. Homes were destroyed. Buildings that once stood tall and mighty over the rest had come crashing down into their foundations. The town was covered in a dark mist, almost completely blotting out the sun. Monsters and other creatures scurried about in the shadows, seeking a meal of anything and everything living that passed their noses.

Beyond, towards the northeast, the shadow of the great volcano called Death Mountain was the only thing that penetrated the clouds, though the sight was not one worth gazing upon. Dark clouds covered the mountain in a thick blanket of fog, and one could almost believe that it was covered in snow and ice. To the north of the town were the shadows of eight mighty towers that signified the great castle of the Seven Sorcerers; a building that further added to the blight that was once this great town.

All in all, Link felt very upset about what Hyrule had become in his absence.

Link was standing on the roof of the Temple of Time along with Sheik. Sheik was allowing the boy in green to gaze upon the land before they left the town behind. Link could not believe the destruction that had been caused to the land since he had been gone…even though, to him, it had barely even been a few hours ago since it was a place that was green and good.

"This is all my fault," Link said, "None of this would have happened if I hadn't have grabbed the Master Sword. I can't believe I didn't see what was going on earlier."

"None of us expected that the Seven Sorcerers would attack that day," Sheik said, "I was in Kakariko Village when it happened. The refugees stated that they were caught completely off guard. Historians compared it to the tragedy that occurred a hundred years ago. No one could have foreseen this happening."

"And yet I could have stopped it all," Link said, clenching his fists until they felt as if they were about to break, "I wish I had listened to Darin. That's the last time I ever ignore my guardian fairy."

Sheik let Link stare at the surroundings a little while longer before setting up their climbing equipment again. "We'd better get down soon," the Sheikah said, "Moblins like to patrol at night every now and then. The resistance would be very upset if I brought you back as a corpse instead of the genuine article."

Link personally didn't care how he ended up. The way he felt right now, he was at the point that death seemed like a good idea. After all, he deserved it…

_And what would Rose think if you died a coward's death?_ The voice whispered in his head.

_How am I even sure that she's alive?_ Link asked the voice.

_The only way to find out is to survive_, the voice whispered, _and to make sure that when the day comes that you will finally have that peace you rightfully desire that you have a home to go to…all the more reason for you to accept this quest._

_You're starting to sound like that knight in the Chamber of Sages_, Link said in annoyance.

_The difference between him and me_, the voice said, _is that I happen to be the closest thing to common sense that you'd ever hope for. You're the Hero of Time now. Start acting like one._

_I'm no hero_, Link said to himself, _not after what happened to this place_.

_Tell that to Rose_, the voice said firmly, _and tell that to the Kokiri, the Gorons, the Zoras, and all the others who owe a debt to you when you were still young. Like it or not, you have paved your way to this position even before you were given the title. Your great grandfather was the same way._

_How do you know that?_ Link asked the voice, _and why am I even talking to you? You're just a figment of my imagination._

_Oh, I'm no figment of your imagination_, the voice said, _unless you think that all those times you saw those monsters in the past you were making up names for them, or that every time something shouted into your ear when you were at risk of attack you just happened to move before you were killed…I'll let you think about that for a while. I'm not going anywhere._

Link had no idea what the voice meant, but his attention was drawn away when he heard Sheik cough to get his attention.

"If you've had enough sightseeing," the Sheikah said, "we should get moving. Let's go!"

Link nodded silently before driving a dagger to the side of the wall. He paid close attention as he made his way down the side of the Temple of Time, making sure that he didn't fall down the side of the large building. Sheik followed closely behind, making sure that they both were kept together by the climbing rope before making his way down.

As they went down, Link didn't notice a loose stone on the side of the temple. As he drove his dagger into what looked like a solid crack, the stone came loose and he nearly fell down the side of the building. He barely managed to drive his dagger into another stone before falling to his doom, possibly taking Sheik with him.

Link looked down towards the ground, thanking Din, Nayru, and Farore that he didn't manage to fall the long way down. However, his thanks turned to curses as the stone hit the ground with a thud…one loud enough to attract the attention of anything nearby.

Several low-pitched moans signaled the arrival of several ReDeads exploring the vicinity of the fallen rock. Link prayed silently to Farore that the monsters wouldn't look up, hoping that the goddesses would smile on him enough to ensure his and Sheik's safety.

The ReDeads didn't look up. They continued their moaning as they looked around and suddenly stood still, the prospect of prey gone from their sight. Link sighed in relief, and attempted to drive his daggers back into the stone and warn Sheik that the ground below them wasn't safe to travel on, though he was glad that they didn't get caught.

"HEY! Who turned out the lights?!?"

The goddesses hated Link. He just knew it.

The familiar voice of Darin suddenly slipped out of Link's hat before suddenly tumbling through the air. One look at the ground below and Darin froze. The ReDeads looked up, their undead moans quickly turning into excited screams at the prospect of fresh prey.

"SON OF A PREGNANT WOLFOS!" Darin shouted, flying up and hiding in Link's pocket. Link glared down at the shadow fairy in frustration.

"About time you showed up," Link said sarcastically.

Darin poked his head out of Link's pocket, his tiny body shivering in fear of the creatures below. "What did I miss?" Darin asked with a nervous chuckle, keeping most of his body out of sight as he stared up into Link's face.

"Nothing much," Link said, "save for the fact that we're both seven years older, Hyrule's been conquered by the Seven Sorcerers, and I've been turned into the Hero of Time; plus the fact that we are about to get eaten alive by a pack of ReDead!"

It didn't take long for the information to sink into Darin's head. He beamed up at Link from inside the tunic pocket. "Cool!" he said, "I'm finally an adult now! This is awesome!"

"If you both are quite finished," Sheik said, climbing down to their position, "We've got to find a way out of here!"

Darin flew out of Link's pocket, hovering between his charge and the annoyed Sheikah. "Don't worry, mister," he said, "ReDead are incredibly slow and stupid. They can't climb walls. We're perfectly safe!"

"Um, Darin," Link said as he looked down, "I think you should check your theory really quickly."

Darin looked down at the ReDead below, and his black wings almost turned white in fright. Below, a pair of rather disgusting-looking ReDeads was climbing up the walls of the Temple of Time, using very powerful clawed hands. What was worse was that they were travelling at inhuman speed, their eyes glomming red with the prospect of prey. Link had felt his blood suddenly turn colder than a winter's night out in Hyrule Field. He didn't know what was scarier; the ReDead Maulers or the prospect of what they were going to do to them once they got caught.

_Link_, the voice whispered, _quickly. Jump and face them!_

_Are you insane?!?_ Link mentally shouted at the voice, _I'll be butchered alive!_

_Be swift, Link_, the voice said firmly, _use your powers. Show yourself why you are called the Hero of Time. Face this enemy! Use your powers and defeat them! Be quick, or your friends' lives will also be at stake as well as the lives of the entire land of Hyrule! Now FACE THEM!_

Link looked over at Darin and Sheik. Darin was hovering around in a panic, obviously traumatized at the prospect of being killed by a pack of ReDeads. The Sheikah was also scared, clinging to the wall with all of his might despite his uncontrollable shivering. It was obvious that the Sheikah was very afraid of these ReDeads in particular…either that, or the ReDeads were exerting control over the Sheikah boy with their wild red eyes, rooting him to the spot.

It was then that Link's instincts kicked into action. He knew that he was going to probably regret doing this, but if he was truly the Hero of Time, it was time he proved himself what he really was.

Link let go of his left dagger, and quickly drew the Master Sword. The sound of the blade being released from its scabbard caused Sheik to look in Link's direction, his fear immediately being turned into concern as Link raised the sword.

"Link," Sheik said, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Without a word, Link cut the rope that held him and Sheik together. Quickly leaping off of the edge of the wall, he fell feet first towards the pack of ReDeads below. The two ReDead Maulers drooled in anticipation of the meal that was dropping to them with lightning speed…

There was just one problem; this meal didn't drop out of fear.

The Maulers were halfway up the wall when the Master Sword sliced into their backs and cut them both in half. Ichor and ooze dripped from their undead bodies as both ReDeads moaned in pain, their spiny backbones being sliced clean in half by the mighty bane of evil. Both their corpses dropped like stone, the magic keeping them alive slowly reversing itself and starting to backfire as they began to disintegrate on their way down.

The other ReDeads turned their attention to the falling boy in green, their lipless mouths drooling in ecstasy at the thought of fresh prey. Their hands slowly raised into the air, grasping blindly for the approaching body as it fell to the ground.

They were sorely disappointed when that body disappeared with a flash of light.

Link used Farore's Wind and teleported himself directly behind the ReDeads. The monsters had their attention focused on looking up, their hands covering their sockets-for-eyes to protect themselves from the blinding flash of light…

Tempting targets…

With a few swipes from the Master Sword, Link completely slain the pack of ReDeads, slicing them apart and sending pieces of their undead corpses all across the ground. When he was done, not a single ReDead was left, their body parts slowly disintegrating in puffs of green, magical fire. In short, it was a very gross mess.

Link cleaned the Master Sword of ichor and ooze as Sheik climbed down from the side of the Temple of Time. Darin came up and flew inches in front of Link's face, his body glowing dark red in anger.

"What in Din's name were you thinking?!?" Darin asked, "You could have gotten yourself killed!!!"

"Better me than all three of us," Link said, sheathing the Master Sword in its scabbard.

"There are other ways of killing ReDeads than a full frontal assault," Sheik said, "You risked your life recklessly. I agree with Darin; you could have gotten yourself killed, and I would have come here to retrieve you in vain."

"Well, I'm supposed to be the Hero of Time," Link said, "I think I just needed to prove myself what I was capable of."

"What you've proved was that you are reckless and willing to throw your life away at the slightest hint of danger!" Darin shouted, "Don't you remember the Sun Song? You could have used it to freeze those ReDeads! Now the whole bunch of them would be coming here at the sound of battle. We're dead anyway!"

_The Sun Song?_ Link looked at the Ocarina of Time attached to his belt. Memories of his occurrence at the graveyard in Kakariko Village flooded into his mind. He slapped himself in the face.

_Why is the world against me?_ He said to himself.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Well now, this was an interesting chapter. I bet you were wondering why I didn't show Darin in the last chapter (I mainly had this particular scene in mind while I was writing Part 1.). Hyrule Castle Town has been transformed into a realm of ruins, monstrously powerful ReDeads stalk the streets, and Link convinces himself that he is the Hero of Time. All in all, not a bad chapter.

I bet you guys are wondering what Sorcerer's Keep is going to be like. Well, the Sorcerers use it as their main base, so there's not much else to talk about it. However, there will be scenes involving this castle in the future, so don't forget it!

I had a little difficulty in writing the next chapter to get this one done, so this one is being sent in half a chapter early. That being said, those who want to read more of the Redwall Story i made are probably not going to be too happy when they figure out I'm going to skip writing that tommorow and finish this. However, I will be writing both stories in my spare time in the future, so count on future submissions later.

Well, since we got that chapter by, it's high time I left the nest and took to the air (is that a spoiler?) to hunt for more inspiration. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	52. Chapter 14, Part 3: A Hero Awakens

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 14: A Hero Awakens, Part 3

* * *

The area once known as Hyrule Castle Town, the jewel of the kingdom of Hyrule and the capital of the land, had become a devastated wasteland. The town was reduced to ashes and rubble, where vermin still were able to nibble upon the remains of the battle that had occurred seven years ago at this place. Though the walls of the city still stood, the holes and breaks inside of the walls were poorly filled up using dirt and old pieces of rubble. Monsters were the only inhabitants now, wandering the streets and attacking anything that came in sight. Moblin soldiers would occasionally march by, but even they left the majority of the ruined city to its newfound protectors, such as the monstrous ReDead or their terrifying cousins, the ReDead Maulers.

Fortunately for Link, that meant that there were fewer enemies to deal with.

One Sun Song was all it took to deal with the ReDead surrounding the city. Though it didn't bring any sunshine through the clouds, the song's power enough was capable of freezing the monsters in their tracks, as if being showered upon by beams of frozen light. Link, Darin, and Sheik were able to pass several within inches without being attacked or having to worry about being stalked by anything such as the ReDead Maulers.

Link and Sheik climbed over the walls and made it past the front gate with relative ease. Link looked below and saw that the drawbridge had crumbled to pieces, probably because of an increased amount of usage during the invasion army, or because it had fallen as the invading hordes of the Seven Sorcerers had torn it down. Regardless, while the drawbridge was destroyed, whoever was left to guard the castle had lowered the portcullis that was used to keep the gate completely closed even after the drawbridge was down. Link and Sheik had to climb past it before escaping to the lands outside.

Link was rather glad that Hyrule Field didn't suffer damage that was half as bad as Hyrule Castle Town. Though there was no sign of dark clouds overhead, nor any sign of monsters on the ground, the grass surrounding the castle had turned to dust. Islands of grass dotted the landscape surrounding the castle, the once green land having been changed into a place of ruin. Even here, the landscape was dreary, though the grass seemed to grow strong enough to remind Link of what little hope lingered on in the land of Hyrule after his passing.

Sheik led the way as the three of them hurried themselves away from the ruins of Hyrule Castle Town. Link looked up at the sky. It was past daybreak, and the sun was starting to rise to the sky. Any patrols of Moblins up on the walls of the building would be able to spot them if they didn't get moving. It wasn't long before the three of them made it to a group of hills in the plains that kept them out of sight from the ruined city to the north.

Link sighed and gazed around. The field had changed to more of a scrubland instead of open plains, though more life and less sparce vegetation had grown in the area where they were taking a short break. The atmosphere surrounding the former jewel of Hyrule was greatly different than that of the atmosphere inside of the ruined city itself. Link took deep breaths, glad to be out of that dark and wretched place.

While Link was busy with his own thoughts, Sheik began informing Darin of the current situation of the surrounding lands. Link barely payed attention; he was too concentrated on what was going on in his mind rather than what was happening to the rest of the world. He had been asleep for at least seven years, and missed as much in the way of events; he could miss it longer.

"Say, Sheik," Darin said in observation, "I remember in an old history legend that there was also a person named Sheik who helped Link's ancestor a hundred years ago."

"Many have learned that lesson," Sheik said, "It is Sheikah tradition to pass on the stories and heritage of our ancestors. My namesake was quite a legendary figure. I have learned much about him during my time training."

"History also states that Sheik was hiding the identity of the first Zelda," Darin said as he sat upon the branch of a sage brush, "Though in the end, it turned out that Sheik's name was hiding his true identity as the princess herself."

"This is true," Sheik said, "I think I see where this is going."

Link could too. He was curious himself to see if what the answer was to Darin's next question.

"By shere chance," Darin said, "Would I have the honor of speaking to Zelda in disguise?"

Link tensed as he sat through the long silence that followed. Sheik obviously didn't know what to say. Was it true? Is he really Zelda in disguise and managed to get herself caught?

Sheik suddenly burst out laughing. Link had no idea why, but he almost laughed right along with him. Darin just sat there and waited for Sheik to give him a straight answer.

"Of course I'm not Zelda," Sheik said, "That would be incredibly stupid. At the same time, the princess isn't even my age. How's she supposed to go masquerading as me?"

"Still," Darin said, "With the rate of similarity of the events occuring with me and Link as well as those that happened with my mother and his great grandfather, it wouldn't be surprising if you were."

Sheik's laughter died down, and his face suddenly became serious. He sighed once before continuing.

"You're right," the Sheikah said, "This is exactly why the resistance refused to allow Zelda to act as a Sheikah. With the few of us in existance to begin with, finding her would be easier than finding cows in Lon Lon Ranch. Though her ancestors have been trained as Sheikah which makes her by every rights one of us, Malgannis would be searching for her in the most likely of places to look; mainly amongst our people.

"No, I am not Zelda. Zelda actually can be found somewhere south near the Gerudo Desert. She visited us occasionally; I even had the honor of looking at her once. However, we had not seen her amongst the resistance for at least four years, and not a word has come from her nor our Gerudo allies since. It was a good thing to; the forces of the Seven Sorcerers had been combing Kakariko for her during the first months of the occupation before they proclaimed martial law. Those amongst the resistance were more than willing to believe that even if she was lost to us, it is better knowing that she's not in the hands of the enemy."

Link and Darin looked at each other, then back to the Sheikah. If Zelda was missing, why would she be missing in the Gerudo Desert? Sure, Naru was a Gerudo, but the Gerudos know the desert better than anyone else on the planet. Why would she be missing if the Gerudos would be taking care of her? Was there something going on in the south that not even the resistance knew of yet?

"So, where are we going?" Darin asked, breaking the silence between the three.

"We're going to Kokiri Village," Sheik said, "The Kokiri were possibly the ones hit hardest. Though a formidable resistance had been made there, it's been reduced to virtually nothing. We don't even get contacts from there anymore…at least not in six years. Our one informant keeps to herself, and we haven't seen any trace of her in any of the northern parts of the forest."

"Kokiri Village?" Link asked in surprise, "That's days from here, and we don't even have any food! Unless you happen to have a Kokiri Bust Bag on your person full of enough rations to last a single person a week, I don't think we can make it."

"There are many ways of making it to the Kokiri Forest," Sheik said, "and no, no one in this world has anything as legendary or as non-existant as a Kokiri Bust Bag. One could always ride to the Kokiri Village, but horses are a rare accomodity here in Hyrule, and I sent my own horse back to Kakariko Village as soon as I arrived to the city. Horse theives are very common, and willingly steal penned horses."

Link felt like he could hit somebody. They were in real trouble now. It's one thing to get to the Kokiri Village on foot, but going there without rations…

They could always eat from the lay of the land. One look at the surrounding landscape told Link differently. There was no way they would be able to eat anything around here; there was barely anything edible for the thrushes that flew around collecting tiny seeds from the sage brushes. Unless they had a horse or something there was no way they could even get to Lon Lon Ranch.

Then it hit him. Lon Lon Ranch. He could use his Ocarina to get Epona! Why didn't he think of that before?! Epona was probably a really well-grown horse by now, so there was probably no problem in getting her over from Lon Lon Ranch. Maybe he'd have a chance to get to go to Lon Lon Ranch while he was at it! His dad would probably give him a talking to for being gone for so many years, but he'd still be glad to be home!

Link proceeded to get out the Ocarina of Time. Sheik was rather surprised when Link pulled it out, but kept his silence as Link began to play Epona's Song, allowing it to be carried through the wind. He played the song for about five minutes straight before placing the Ocarina back in his belt and sitting down to wait.

"Very nice song," Sheik said, "although I don't know how a song is going to get us transportation."

"You obviously don't remember that my ancestor lived the rest of his days in Lon Lon Ranch," Link said, "Why else would I play that song?"

Sheik was about to question Link's motives, but decided better of it. He sat crosslegged upon the grass and waited patiently for the arrival of whoever or whatever it was that Link had summoned.

* * *

At least two hours had gone by, as well as several songs, before Link was about to give up in despair. Where could she be? What could have happened to her? Did she make it to Lon Lon Ranch alright when he let her go to get back home? Where could she be?

Sheik, on the other hand, showed his impatience by fiddling with grass and creating a simple grass flute. He began to play a strange tune to the flute, further increasing Link's frustration over the matter, until he finally couldn't help but keep his emotions under control for much longer.

"Would you cut that out?" Link asked.

"Why should I?" the Sheikah replied, "You played meaningless music already for the past two hours. Don't I get a share for mine?"

"It's not meaningless," Link said, "I was trying to get a ride."

"Right," the Sheikah said, "and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Aren't Sheikah supposed to have this big sense of the supernatural?" Darin asked as he buzzed by Sheik's head.

"I believe in supernatural things, yes," Sheik said, "I just don't see how using a song is going to summon help."

Link sighed, deciding to give their new companion an explanation. "It's a song that was taught to me…a long time ago," Link said, "It also seems to have some kind of magic to it. Back when I was a kid, I got a horse for my birthday. That song was the only thing that could calm her wild spirit. It also was my way of contacting her and getting her to come from long distances. I…thought it would work if I tried it."

Sheik nodded in understanding. "Some songs have magical powers in them," the Sheikah said, "However, I don't think that song has any known magic, even with the Ocarina of Time. My guess is that your horse is too far away to hear…which leads us back to our problem."

Link sighed in agreement. He looked at his Ocarina in betrayal. _Why didn't you work for me?_ Link thought, _You'd think that if it worked before it could work again, couldn't it?_

Link thought very carefully about the fix they were in, and how to solve it. He thought of everything he could. _We could always hunt rabbits for food..._

_Rabbits wouldn't be out here this time of year_, Link thought.

_There's always foraging…_

_In this place? There's barely enough for the birds to eat!_

_Well, we could hunt the birds…_

_We don't even have the right equipment to—_

"_Some songs have magical powers in them…"_

Link took out the Ocarina again. This time, Link dove into his memory to attempt to remember which song was the one he needed to play. He pulled up the memory, quickly moving his fingers across the holes of the Ocarina as a warm up, and began to play.

"What song is that?" Darin asked when Link stopped playing.

Sheik was also about to ask when a sudden breeze picked up, brushing the grass aside and moving across Link's hat as he put the Ocarina off of his lips. The wind slowed to a halt, letting pieces of grass fall to the ground as if the air was levitating them into the air. Link looked up in the sky and smiled as he saw the familiar figure of a bird in flight in the sky.

"It's the Song of Soaring," Link said.

The bird, hawk-like in appearance, flew in the sky and circled for a while before coming around and diving straight down, revealing its large size and wingspan the moment it came near the ground. Link, Sheik, and Darin had to move back as the great bird landed on the ground, fanning its wings before letting out a peircing scream into the air.

It was a magnificent bird. With pure stone-brown feathers, golden feathered tips, and a great tail that fanned with even the slightest hint of air currents from the ground. Its wings were huge, a single wing spreading the length and a half of a horse! It's head was graced with a slim and beautifully colored eagle's beak, which was hooked and would prove deadly to anything it saw as prey. It had a set of red and gold feathers that crowned its head and made it look as if it was wearing an ornate helmet of knights of old, making the great eagle look very fearsome. Link managed to recognize, of all things, the great creature's eyes; they were green and shone like emeralds in the morning sunlight, reminding link of the tear-like shape of the Kokiri's Emerald that he once held in his grasp long ago…

The great bird tucked its wings into its sides, staring down at Link and his two companions. Sheik was tense like a jungle cat, his hands reaching down to the daggers in his hilt. Darin had hidden behind Link, knowing it was smarter not to be inside of Link's pocket in case the massive bird decided to pluck Link off of the ground and swallow him whole. Link, however, was unafraid, as if he was standing next to an old friend.

The bird looked down at Link with kind eyes, and surprisingly spoke. "Warra-Link," the bird said, "Good to see long-time friend again! _KEEEEERRRRAAAAAHHH!!!!_"

* * *

Malgannis gazed at the land of Hyrule through a huge crystal map set upon a table. The crystal allowed him to see every last detail of what went on in the conquered world of Hyrule, from the simple folk attempting to get on with their miserably pathetic lives to the nations still attempting to retain what little independence they had from the Seven's rule. Malgannis saw it all, and smiled as he viewed every last detail of the land to his leisure.

When they took over Hyrule, the Seven Sorcerers divided it into several sectors. Each of the other six were allowed to rule over one with an iron fist while Malgannis was in charge of controlling it all and ensuring that everything would fall into place when the time came to release their true leader. However, thanks to this, they had become isolated from one another, focusing on their own personal domains rather than staying at the central castle. The only exception was Vaati, who claimed that since he was unable to acquire a fortress of his own he had nowhere else to go.

Malgannis found it all worthwhile in the end. It gave him more time to plan without having to deal with the Seven Sorcerers squabbling for power when they could be themselves somewhere else. It was all too easy…

The six districts included the Kokiri Forest, Kakariko Village and Zora's Domain, Death Mountain and the surrounding mountain and volcanic wastes, the Gerudo Desert, Lake Hylia, and, of course, the central land in the middle called Hyrule Field. These lands were under the control of six of the Seven, who in turn were loyal to their spokesperson and the true mastermind of the scheme; himself. Malgannis took pride in this, though he was wise not to gloat in it for too long. He never wanted to be an all powerful ruler; that was Ganondorf's job, not his own. Besides, in the end it would be too difficult to try and expand when pockets of resistance form in the very land you first conquer.

Of all the districts in Hyrule, the one under the most control was the Kokiri Forest. With the Shadow Druid in control, the area had rapidly become completely drained of resistance within the first few years. It wasn't surprising; the Kokiri were naturally children, and without a leader, especially without their "father" to guide them, they were too scared to even attempt to fight back, let alone completely resist the Seven Sorcerers' influence. It was one of the many things that the Shadow Druid was good at; fear.

Malgannis suddenly heard several screaming sounds coming from Vaati's side of the castle. He ignored them and shook his head in dissapointment. Ever since Zelda had disgraced Vaati, the Wind Mage had made it a habit to torture every last woman he ever gazed upon, praticing his techniques so that he could break Zelda in the worst way imaginable. The ones who did survive, those who weren't fit to remain his consorts that served his every need, became monstrous Sirens; creatures from ancient folklore who were once beautiful women that attacked and tortured men using their powerful screams and other devices. Sirens were amongst the darkest of magical creations…

Malgannis had taught Vaati well…

The Chaos Mage turned away from the crystal map, making his way to his dark meditation chambers. As he did, he failed to notice the shape of a hawk in the clouds making its way just south of the castle…

* * *

Sheik couldn't believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him, was the biggest bird that ever flew in the skies of Hyrule! The thing's piercing gaze along could probably cut him in half if such a thing were possible. What really surprised him was that Link was calm around the bird, and the giant monster of a bird even talked and adressed him as a friend!

_I don't think I'll ever understand farmboys_, Sheik said to himself.

"Link, back away slowly," Sheik said, "That thing's dangerous! It's a—"

"Helmaroc, I know," Link said, "We've met. She's my friend."

Sheik's mouth couldn't be seen from behind his mask, but not even his mask could hide the fact that his jaw had dropped as far as nature would dare allow it. Even the Shadow Fairy, who had been cowering behind Link in a bush, had come out of hiding and was cautiously approaching the mighty bird. Were they both insane to trust a beast that was one of Ganondorf's most powerful and dangerous minions?!

Link came up and majestically bowed before the mighty bird before speaking up. "Mighty Warra-Farore," Link said, addressing the creature in its strange tongue, "Good to see big-friend again! Long-see Farore; been gone much-long time. Happy to see good-friend. Grow huge-big since last see-see!"

Link raised his hand to touch the beak of the mighty bird. The Helmaroc moved its mighty head forward and allowed Link to stroke the beak before nudging its head into Link's waist, allowing Link to hug its huge neck. Darin buzzed around playfully near the bird's feathers.

Somehow, the sight of Link's trust in the huge bird allowed Sheik to relax somewhat. He agreed…the bird was much different than any of the stories of Helmarocs that he had heard of. Stories that described the mighty birds mentioned that they were huge monsters that looked similar to vultures of hell that looked as if it was on stimulant potions! Such monsters were well feared throughout Hyrule as the legendary steeds of mighty Gerudo kings and champions throughout the deserts of the southwest, though the Helmaroc's natural habitat was in the rocky crevasses and towering peaks of Death Mountain and the mountain ranges beyond.

This creature seemed to defy any odds of being related to those monsters. While Helmarocs almost appeared as if they were decaying and their bodies warped from the inside out due to the extreme power of Ganondorf, this one seemed almost…natural. Sheik could not explain it. The fact that the bird resembled, albiet it was bigger, any average eagle or hawk in Hyrule seemed to make it less frightening. However, its huge size and appetite as a predator still requested respect, and Sheik felt it wise not to let his guard down while near the bird.

Link looked once again into the birds eyes when their embrace was finished. He dropped the strange speech and talked to the bird in his normal voice. "You've grown since I've last seen you as a hatchling," he said playfully, "What's been going on? How are the others? Are Karnak and Biter doing okay?"

The bird's optimisim suddenly lowered greatly at the sound of the strange names. Sheik watched as the glimmer in the animal's eyes seemed to dim, as if the light inside of them were weighted by great sadness. Sheik could not help but slacken his guard at the sight. He knew the emotion of grief enough to know that any animal could feel it, and no creature should have to suffer for it.

"Warra-Link," the bird said as she (Sheik assumed that it was a she) ruffled her feathers and looked sadly in his eyes, "Me no see Biter in much-longa time. Me no know what happen to nest-mate."

Link looked disheartened at the bird's words.

"Don't worry mucha," the bird said in an attempt to calm Link down, "We no lose Biter. No lose Karnak either-either. Father-Kaepora took Farore on journey when wings grow bigga-big! Say bye to nestmate. Not see again in longa-time. Not see anyone. Farore mostly have big-sky to herself these days…"

Link seemed even more disheartened at the bird's news.

"What about Kaepora?" Link asked, "Wasn't he with you?"

Sheik recognized the name. Kaepora…but Link couldn't mean…

"No, Warra-Link," the bird said with a sigh, "Father-Kaepora go to big-sky far away. He go to golden-land where much swift-prey and good-hunt. He no be with us…"

Sheik watched as a tear fell from Link's eye. Sheik guessed that the Kaepora that the two were speaking of was Kaepora Gaebora; a leader in the Resistance and also one of the founders. The old owl was many years past his time, and many moreso when the occupation and domination of the Seven Sorcerers had begun. One of the things that the bird did was gather more forces to join the Resistance, which he stated was the only thing he was good at. After his death there was no telling what groups were awaiting his summons to join whatever battle would come against the Seven Sorcerers, only to find that the ages had finally caught up with his swift wings.

Link wiped the tear and gazed into the bird's eyes. Sheik could see fierce determination in those eyes; determination that the resistance, and all poor souls under the iron fists of the Seven Sorcerers, needed.

"Farore," Link said as he held gently onto the Helmaroc's beak, "I have a favor to ask of you. We are low on supplies and have a long way to go. Can you take us to the Kokiri Forest?"

The Helmaroc ruffled her feathers and straightened her body in pride, revealing light-brown feathers on her underbelly.

"Warra-Link," the bird said, "Father-Kaepora say you be bigga-grand hero! Call you Hero of Time Reborn! Tell Farore much-big wise tales of Warra-Link blood-kin who far off in golden lands. Warra-Link honored to take you and friend to south-forest! Me swear by father's beak take you any far-place. That big-bird swear!"

"You don't have to swear any fealty to me," Link said, carressing the bird's beak once more, "Your friendship is enough. It's good to see you again."

"Good-see you, Link," the bird said, cooing loudly in her happiness.

Sheik let the two stay like that for a while before coughing to wrap things up. Farore looked distrustingly up at the Sheikah, and Sheik could almost swear that, as the bird blinked, her eyes turned fiery red before returnign to its green-gold color.

"If you both are through," Sheik said, "we need to get going. Link, since you and…Farore…are friends, you should be in the front. I just hope our added weight won't cause mayhem to her flying capabilities."

This seemingly mild concern only added more fire to the eyes of the bird, as if she was insulted by Sheik's lack of faith in her flying skills. Darin noticed this, and quickly intervened before the giant eagle would decide to make a snack out of their guardian friend.

"Oh, I think that we won't cause any problems with Farore's magnificent flying skills," the Shadow Fairy said, noticing the bird ruffling her feathers with pride at Darin's compliment, "Besides…we haven't eaten in a while. That should lighten things up, won't it?"

Link gave an impatient cough that told Darin to get in his usual place or get left behind. The fairy dove into Link's pocket, snuggling up to get good and comfortable. Farore lowered herself down to allow Link to hop on with Sheik in tow. Sheik made sure he had a good, yet rather ackward, grip on the Hero of Time's waist before giving a thumbs up to say that he was ready.

Link kept his legs pinned on Farore's back and his hands placed firmly on Farore's shoulders before saying, "Next stop, Kokiri Forest! Let's go, Farore!"

"Hang on mucha-tight!" Farore said as she quickly ran forward with her hind legs. Sheik felt a rush of air as the bird beat her mighty wings and took off, allowing the air currents of the rapidly warming day to rise and carry her into the air. The mighty bird was soon flying high enough to almost be up in the clouds, heading far away from the ruin that was once Hyrule Castle Town, and the evil that it now represented.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: As Link returns to Hyrule, he meets Farore once again, now a fully grown and majestic female Helmaroc, possibly one of the last uncorrupted of her kind. Meanwhile, Malgannis continues his strange brooding and scheming after a total of seven years of control over all of Hyrule. All the while, Vaati vents his rage upon innocent young women, breaking their spirits and turning their shattered bodies into Sirens to forever wander the halls of his part of the castle. Will Link succeed and reach the Kokiri Forest in time, or will his quest fail before it even begins?

The scene between Link and Farore was planned ever since I came up with the idea of having Farore as a chick. Birds like her sure do grow up fast! If you've ever seen the Helmaroc of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, you'll know just how big those monsters can get. However, my version is a bit more like an eagle instead of the colorful bird that the original was (this is because many of the Wind Waker monsters are probably defined as sub-species due to their different appearances to the originals, like the Gohma being a centipede instead of a spider/two-legged jumbo mutant arachnid).

Now that we see Farore again, we notice that the dejavu is lessening. Though Link still has to go to the Kokiri Forest first, it is still a drastic change compared to last time. How do I know this? Well, I'm the author, that's how...and I'm not giving away any more spoilers. Just wait until the next chapter to find out more...muahahahaha!!!

-Kerian


	53. Chapter 14, Part 4: A Hero Awakens

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 14: A Hero Awakens, Part 4

* * *

_7 years earlier…_

_Kokiri Forest was quiet on that fateful day. The wind had grown still and the trees had stopped their swaying. The birds had stopped their singing, and the insects had become deathly still in the quiet air._

_Something was wrong in the forest, and Karen knew it._

_She and Saria had been discussing personal things together when the deathly still had come. The two of them raced out of the Sacred Forest Meadow and through the Lost Woods, heading back to the village with all the speed and grace of any creature born naturally in the woodlands. Not a single creature watched them or followed behind. Not even the Wolfos were out in the shadows. Something was wrong in the forest._

_The two of them arrived in the Kokiri Village, where the other Kokiri had gathered in a similar shock at the strange stillness in their natural environment. Saria and Karen immediately came up to a rather panicking Mido, who straightened up the moment Saria came near._

"_Oh…Forest Sage!" Mido said with a formal bow, "There's something strange going on. The Great Deku Tree hasn't been feeling well, and everything suddenly got quiet! What's going on?"_

"_Mido, quiet down," Karen said, "You're doing nothing helpful with your panic attack at the moment!"_

"_Mido is right," Saria said, "There is something strange in this silence. The forest seems still…too still for comfort. Something is going on. I can sense it."_

_All of the Kokiri were silent now. Whenever Saria said something was wrong, they listened. Saria was the Forest Sage, after all, and her guidance and leadership were sought after more than even Mido's. Even the Deku Tree occasionally sought out her council, though what kind of council was never truly known amongst the Kokiri villagers._

_One villager, Ray, was sitting on one of the huts towards the outside of the village when the silence was broken by the sound of snapping twigs. Ray spun cat-like on all fours, gazing into the southern part of the forest to find the source of the disturbance. His eyes widened like dish plates when he saw eight pairs of red, glowing eyes glare at him from a single point in the gloom._

_The Kokiri spun fast as they heard Ray's shouts of fright and panic. Ray jumped up and down on top of the hut, getting the attention of the other villagers._

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" he shouted, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! Predators in the forest! PREDAT—"_

_Ray's shouts came to a halt as a rope of sticky black webbing shout out of the forest behind him. Ray gurgled feebly, trying to grasp the web attached to his neck, before something with great force pulled him back into the forest, kicking and struggling all the way._

_The Kokiri really started to panic when they heard the screams. They weren't natural screams…they sounded like a cross between a high pitched wail coupled by gurgles and clicks from several mouthparts. Karen turned to look at Saria; even the Sage seemed troubled by this sound, her appearance as a Sage reduced to appear like the little girl she was…a little girl who was afraid._

"_Everyone! Get to a shelter!" Karen shouted, taking charge. She quickly grabbed Mido, who was trying to crouch into a ball and hide himself. "Mido! I need you to get to the Great Deku Tree. Warn him about what's going on, and try to protect him if you can! I'll take things from here!"_

"_Alright, Karen," Mido said, dropping his ego like a rock and taking up the duty as if he was bestowed by the Great Deku Tree himself, "I'll do as you ask!"_

_Karen watched Mido run to the Great Deku Tree meadow before returning her attention to the others._

"_Those of you who know how to fight, get to the shop and grab whatever weapons you can find!" Karen shouted, "The rest of you, head over to Saria's house and barricade the doors. There should be enough room for all of you to fit inside. Don't let anyone in unless it's another Kokiri. Guard the entrance with your lives!"_

_The Kokiri nodded before scattering into two groups, obeying Karen's orders. The only one who didn't was Saria, who had fallen into a strange trance during the events that proceeded._

"_Saria?" Karen walked up to the Forest Sage, trying to get her attention, "Saria! Come on, we have to go!"_

_Saria's mind seemed to be in some far off place, her eyes glazed over and her hands trembling. She spoke incoherently at first, but Karen understood the words enough to know that there was more trouble than meet's the eye._

"_They've come," Saria whispered, holding her green cloak as if it were a blanket, "They've won…Link has failed…The Seven have breached the gates."_

_Karen's heart dropped into ice the moment she heard Link's name. Karen knew enough about Link's mission to know now that all of Hyrule was in grave danger, and that their world was in dire trouble._

"_Link…" Karen whispered._

_Karen suddenly turned around as she heard a very large animal land on the ground behind her. She almost screamed out as she gazed into the terrible face of an enormous spider; a monster unlike anything she had ever seen before!_

_The monstrous spider was as big as a Skulltulla, and probably twice as deadly. It was black, covered in stripes of several dark shades of green. Its big, black legs reminded Karen of the Hylian Widows that lurked under the roots of trees or in the darkness of certain caves. Its red eyes glowed with some kind of evil magic, while its huge fangs dripped with ichor and green saliva. Pieces of dark webbing began to trail out from its thorax, as if the creature were already preparing to trap its first victim._

_Karen backed away as the spider came close, staying away from its huge front legs and its terrifying jaws. The spider gazed at Karen blankly for a few seconds before rearing back and opening its fangs wide to create the powerful scream-like wail that she heard earlier, its mouthparts clicking and spinning crazily. The monstrous spider quickly charged, attacking the helpless Kokiri with all the force it could muster._

_The spider never managed to strike as it was launched clear across the village by a blast of green and yellow light. Karen turned to see Saria, the Sage's hands still glowing with the aftereffects of her spell. Before Karen could even thank the Forest Sage, Saria took off, heading north towards the Lost Woods._

_Karen quickly followed, doing her best to keep up with the sage. Right and left she saw stalwart Kokiri defenders trying their best to keep several spiders and other insects at bay, while the rest were attempting to barricade themselves in Saria's hut. The spiders swarmed throughout the village, dragging dark webs along with them and quickly sealing off different huts using their webs. Karen could even see a small web bundle on one of these webs, the body of Ray still struggling to attempt to escape._

_As Saria entered the Lost Woods, Karen attempted to follow her, trying to figure out why the Forest Sage was abandoning her people. Karen hadn't gone far before Saria suddenly stopped, turning in Karen's direction and stopping her in her tracks._

"_Saria!" Karen shouted, "What's gotten into you?! Why are you leaving us? Don't you care about your people?!"_

"_I have to leave," Saria said. Karen backed away as she heard Saria speak in a commanding voice that didn't seem like her natural one. "I have a duty to perform. The Sages need me in their darkest hour. All of Hyrule needs my help, or Ganondorf will be freed, and no one will be safe."_

_Karen could only gaze at Saria, though her eyes were in tears. Karen was on her knees with her fear of what was going on, and already she could hear that the sounds of battle were starting to disappear, indicating that one of the sides was inevitably winning._

"_You must stay, Karen," Saria said, touching Karen's head and calming her down, "You must stay and lead the Kokiri Villagers in their time of need. You must stay until the Hero Reborn comes to give you aid against this foe. Never once shall you stray away from this forest. Protect those you love, as I have protected them long ago…"_

_Karen couldn't understand what Saria was saying. Why was she leaving? What was going on? Did the Seven Sorcerers actually attack? What had happened to Link?_

_Karen could only sit there crying as Saria teleported herself away, leaving behind a very frightened, and very alone, Kokiri girl._

* * *

Present day…

* * *

Link gazed at the landscape below as Farore flew through the sky with speed and grace that outmatched any other bird less than half her size. Though Link used to hate heights, he had managed to enjoy himself when Kaepora Gaebora flew him down to Kakariko Village when he was younger, and he especially enjoyed the ride Farore was giving him now. Link hugged the bird's neck tightly as she let the air currents take her body higher before gently dipping back down to make sure that Link and Sheik had enough air to breathe.

At the beginning of the trip, Link noticed the old ruins of some old camp that had seen war long ago. From what he could tell, the camp had been burned, set completely aflame, possibly deliberately by rampaging armies. Link scowled at the scene below. Though he couldn't see them, he bet the Master Sword that the skeletal remains of the innocents and warriors who died whenever that camp had attacked were still there, bleached by the sun, never given burial rights or placed properly into the earth. Link said a silent prayer for the souls who died in that battle before returning his attention to the skies, gazing on to the lands beyond as Farore flew through the air.

Link was really excited when they managed to see Lon Lon Ranch on the ground. However, the big bird ignored the ranch, continuing to the destination that Link had given her. Link desperately wanted to return to the ranch and see if Rose or anyone else was doing fine since his disappearance for seven years. However, he was sure that Sheik would get annoyed, and he didn't want the Sheikah to be nearby and cause trouble if Link wanted some time alone with his family. The Sheikah may be here to help, but Link wasn't sure he could completely trust him yet.

Darin was quiet the whole trip. Due to his small size, he didn't dare risk trying to get out of Link's pocket, instead deciding to take a nap. Link wasn't sure why he needed one; after being "asleep" for seven years, Link was surprised that he would ever need to sleep a wink again. Still, whatever the body wants, the body gets.

Link gazed off into the distance and saw the horizon and glimpsed the tops of trees that signaled the edge of the Kokiri Forest. It was in the afternoon, and from Link's viewpoint in the sky, he could see many things about the forest that he didn't notice before, like how after a specific clearing-like spot in the forest that would probably signal the Kokiri Village's location, there were much taller trees that spanned out and continued on to the southeast. Also, as Link turned to his right, he saw something rather unusual in the forest-like landscape of the far south near Lake Hylia…

Was that a castle that he saw in the distance?

Link felt Farore's body descend downwards as they came closer to the forest, and dismissed the thought. He was probably seeing things. However, the fact that the entire clearing surrounding this strange apparition seemed to be covered in darkness was something that he couldn't keep off of his mind.

_What was that place?_ He said to himself.

Farore flapped her wings to keep aloft as they came closer to the ground. They were towards the edge of the forest as the mighty bird kicked her legs outwards and landed gracefully on the ground. Link let Sheik slip off of his waist before sliding off of Farore's right shoulder, gazing at the forest to their left.

The Kokiri Forest had changed since he last saw it. It seemed darker…almost deadlier than when he and Karen left it on their way to Lon Lon Ranch seven years ago. Link could almost swear that some of the branches of the trees seemed to be sharpened like spikes, further adding to the gloom and terror that the village seemed to be. It seemed very unwelcoming indeed as Link gazed into the forest's dark interior, but nothing felt less welcoming than the silence inside. Not even insects buzzed in the gloom of the forest! All was quiet and still.

"See-see, friend-Link," Farore said in her pronunciation of the Hylian language, "Green-Forest turn great-dark. Much evil have great-hunt here. Dark-masters have much great other-hold on green-place."

"What exactly did she say?" Sheik asked, staring up at the bird as if she were from another planet.

"Farore said that the Seven Sorcerers' hold here is strong," Link said, still gazing into the Kokiri Forest, "She also said that the enemy is strong here…they can find us quickly if we're not careful. She also said that their strength in this place comes through magic."

Sheik was surprised how Link could understand the mighty Helmaroc, who was currently cleaning her primary feathers.

"How can you do that?" Sheik asked, "I mean, how can you understand her so perfectly? I mean, I can make it out a little if I'm patient, but I doubt I could understand her as fluently as you could."

Link smiled and turned his attention at the Sheikah. "It's easy when one of your best friends as a kid was a Lizalfos," he said, "A friend of mine named Biter could only speak Hylian with a different accent. I learned to speak it as well. Lizalfos have words that are similar to ours, but others are combinations of different words. If they speak Hylian, they speak it in a way that makes sense to them. I guess that Farore picked it up when she was being raised."

"How is it that you know Farore anyway?" Sheik asked.

"Long story," Link said, "Let's just say that we were at the right at the right time."

"Personally, I'm just glad she wasn't hungry when she just hatched," Darin said, sitting playfully on Farore's beak, "I mean, she was a growing bird, after all. She would need her strength to get big and strong like she is today!"

Farore cooed in appreciation with Darin's comment.

Sheik came forward to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is where I leave you," Sheik said, "I did not expect us to be done so quickly, but since we have arrived I feel that whatever journey you make into that forest you must do so on your own. The forest is the most occupied territory in all of Hyrule, and my presence will draw Malgannis's troops in like a magnet. I need to return to the Resistance to let them know that you have awoken successfully, and I will meet you in Kakariko Village when it is over."

"So, anything in particular that I need to watch out for?" Link asked with a shrug.

"Our scouts did a reconnaissance near the surrounding area," Sheik said, "Only two out of the many that we sent ever came back alive. There are three things you need to watch out for. Number 1: Stay away from anything with more than four limbs. Number 2: Not everything in the shadows is as it seems. And number 3: Watch out for the webs…"

_Webs…that doesn't sound good_, Link said to himself. To make sure he didn't show his fear, he took a quick gulp of air and drew the Master Sword, letting it shine in the afternoon sun for a few moments.

"Well," Link said with a sigh, "I'll see you guys when I'm out."

"Farore wish come too," the big Helmaroc said, "Wish for big great-hunt, but trees much point-sharp. Giant bug-nest tangle up wings. Me sorry…"

"This okay, big-brave Farore," Link said, hugging the bird's beak and petting her neck feathers, "I see you quick-soon. Take friend-Sheik to good-town at foot of big-mountain. Okay?"

Farore nodded her head. "This me can do," she said, "Me quick-fly to good-town! Me be swift! No let dark-hunter use other-see to find me!"

Link nodded in agreement. Quickly giving Farore and Sheik one last goodbye, he turned and walked into the darkness of the Kokiri Forest. Darin followed close by, his bright glow the only thing keeping him from being completely undetected in the forest gloom.

"Well, here we go again," Link said, hacking through a vine and a branch in his path.

"Yup," Darin said, "More bugs. Oh joy."

"You're the one to talk," Link said playfully, "I deal with you all the time."

"I'm not a bug!" Darin said angrily, "Since when to bugs have magic powers?!"

"You're a bug that's special, that's all," Link said, cutting another vine that almost seemed to stick to his sword blade.

Darin let the subject drop. To make sure they both didn't get lost, Darin plopped himself onto Link's shoulder, providing a small amount of light in the gloom of the strange forest.

Link couldn't get something off of his mind that Farore said. If he could understand her correctly, she said other-see. Well, if he remembered the stories that Karnak once told him during their walk up Death Mountain, Lizalfos weren't very keen on magic, and used the word "other" to describe all forms of magic.

_So, if Farore said that a dark-hunter would other-see her unless she was fast, that meant that…_

Link almost froze in his footsteps. He suddenly became very wary of his surroundings, grateful that there was a canopy of thick foliage over his head.

_The Seven Sorcerers may already know of my presence_, Link thought, _Who knows what other kind of magic they can use to act as their eyes. Knowing the Shadow Druid, the very plants may be…_

Link was suddenly a bit more careful when attacking the limbs of the trees to move forward. He hoped he didn't draw attention to himself. The forest just got a little less calm than it used to…

* * *

Sheik watched as Link disappeared into the forest. He gazed warily with half an eye at the Helmaroc standing next to him, knowing very well that the mighty eagle was staring right back at him as well. Sheik knew that the tenseness was getting him nowhere. He knew that the big bird could easily make a meal out of him even before they flew here, so there was no point in awaiting it any longer.

"So," the Sheikah said warily, "are you going to take me to Kakariko Village?"

The bird glared at him before speaking. "You lucky you good-friend to nest-mate, Warra-Link. Farore take you, but mark my words! Keep Link much-safe and be good-friend, or me come and have great-hunt! Come outta sky and eat'cha up! _KAAAWW!!_"

"Link's got nothing to worry about from me," Sheik said as he brushed the sweat off of his bangs, "I'm supposed to guide him and protect him when he's not on his quests. I am taking a great risk even staying near him."

Farore cocked back her head, nodding once with her big beak. "That may be true," the big bird said, "Farore not know such thing. Been in high-sky much-long time. Too much-long time. Friend-Link trust you, but Farore catch two-leg scent. Scent say Sheik-friend and Link-friend not great-friend much-long. Farore wary."

Sheik caught most of the words, at least enough to understand. "I understand," he said, "Come on. We can't waste any more time. The Resistance needs me. Let's get going!"

Sheik jumped gracefully onto Farore's back, almost startling the great bird. The urgency in Sheik's voice caught on, however, and with a quick shriek the Helmaroc was in the air, flying high into the sky until she was not but a speck amongst the clouds, making her presence hidden to all unwanted eyes upon the ground…

* * *

Link felt incredibly tense as he moved inwardly through the gloom of the Kokiri Forest. The darkness seemed almost like nightfall in this strange and mysterious place, and Link was having trouble seeing even with Darin flying a few inches ahead of him. More than once, Link had winced as pointed branches had scratched his unprotected face, arms, and legs. The worse ones dripped tiny droplets of blood, while even the least of them stung as if Link had been attacked by a swarm of hornets!

Link began doubting that they would ever get far into the forest and meet up with the Resistance individual that Sheik was talking about. The infamous Stalfos legend kept nagging at the back of his mind; how Hylian adventurers would explore the woods, particularly the Lost Woods, and lose their way in its continuous stretch of darkness. Afterwards, they would die, but only their flesh leaves, leaving behind the bones and souls of the lost wanderers to search for the way out for the rest of their existence.

Link had originally accepted the idea of going into the Kokiri Forest on his own. He didn't really have much of a choice anyway. If what Farore said was true and the Seven Sorcerers happened to have great control here, then they wouldn't just let someone walk into the front entrance undetected. There was a guarantee that there would be a monster or something awaiting him at the front, and they would do their best to attack him if he got close. That was why he agreed to take a different path into the forest.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Link found a small clearing formed when someone had built a fire in the middle of the forest and left it ablaze overnight. Link instantly recognized the clearing as the place where he and Karen slept before making their way to Lon Lon Ranch. His fire must have stopped anything from growing in that spot, creating an unnatural clearing that also served as a landmark for him to follow.

"Let's make camp here," Link said, "I need to rest a moment before we get going. We aren't going to get far with all of these plants cutting me to pieces."

"I agree," Darin said, "I don't like this. All of my years in the Kokiri Forest and I have yet to even see something that I recognize. It's almost as if the entire forest has changed overnight."

Link didn't feel like reminding Darin that it pretty much had changed overnight for them. Memories of being 11 years old on the day that he picked up the Master Sword flourished into his mind again. Though now he was 18, and also, technically speaking, come of age and an adult, Link was still rather frustrated and disturbed at the idea that he had slept through seven years of his life. What was even more strange was that he never felt like he had slept that long…and that he felt that he had only fallen to sleep a few hours ago like any normal person would have felt.

_How could my great grandfather cope with this?_ Link asked himself.

Link decided that it was best not to start a fire. From his position, he managed to look around and catch himself some of the smaller animals of the forest, but seeing as he had no way to cook them he let them go, instead focusing on foraging. Darin helped by pointing out some edible herbs, berries, and fruits that usually grew naturally in the forest. However, everything that Darin recognized as "edible" had become warped and twisted due to the strange effects of the forest. An apple that Link had picked had a spiky peel growing on its surface. Several berry bushes were covered in sharp thorns. Tiny rosemary and leeks were protected with sharp, protruding twigs that threatened to impale his fingers if he didn't pick them correctly. Plus there was also the fact that nothing seemed to be ripe; even if they were picked off of the ground. Everything was either too hard or too sour to make a feasible meal without making a face over it.

Link and Darin ate for the first time that day, doing their best to enjoy what little nutrition they could get out of the horrid food before giving up and tossing the most inedible pieces back into the forest. Link sighed as he tried to gaze up past the leaves of the trees. He couldn't tell whether it was day or night yet, but since he could at least see the tree canopy, even without Darin's glow, he assumed that it was still late afternoon.

"I can't believe how bad the forest has gotten," Darin said as he rested upon Link's shoulder while Link rested against a tree, "It seems as if all of Hyrule's gotten darker over the years."

"Hyrule's not the only thing that's changed," Link said, gazing down upon his much larger body. Though he wasn't exactly clumsy in it, his adult form was much different than when he was still 11.

Darin looked apologetically at his charge, shaking his head. "Believe me," he said, "being asleep for the past seven years isn't a picnic for me either. Though I may be 100 years old now, and I am way past being a teenager by now, I know how hard it must be for you. All that I can say is that you suck it up. There will be a time and a place to feel sorry for yourself later. Right now, however, we need to focus on our objective, and where we should go to find this Resistance person."

Link nodded in agreement. He began to smell a rather strange scent in the air, a pleasing smell that crossed what seemed like alcohol with the pleasuring scent of a freshly cut peach or apple. He suddenly felt rather tired, as if the whole world was being pressed down upon him. He got out his coil of rope and used it as a pillow as he leaned his head against the roots of the tree, preparing himself for whenever sleep came to him.

"Darin," Link muttered, "Do me a favor and keep the first watch. I'm bushed for some reason."

Darin was rather surprised. One would think that Link would have more energy seeing as he slept for seven years.

"Sure Link," Darin said, "Go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Link shut his eyes and nodded off quicker than Darin expected. Something was up. Link usually took a little while longer to go to sleep than that. Darin could feel Link's breathing slow more than normal, and right away he identified it as a deep sleep that wasn't brought on through normal reasons.

The Shadow Fairy instinctively tensed, sniffing the air and spreading his consciousness throughout the forest to attempt to detect signs of life. Though the trees, barely able to stay alive as they were, had small life energies that could be easily detected, he couldn't detect the familiar pulsing life energies associated with a heartbeat; life energies that revolve around an animal or a person. As he continued sniffing, he suddenly noticed that there was a really big change in the air. It had become muggier, more scent impacted.

_It smells almost like someone cut open some Gauga Fruits_, Darin said to himself.

Guaga were one of the rare plants found exclusively in the Lost Woods. Though harmless to Kokiri and especially harmless to fairies such as himself, Gauga were known to bring about intense sleeping effects upon Hylians. They were also considered very deadly when consumed, causing a person to enter a state where they can never truly wake up, but they are never dead. It was one of the many ways that a Hylian could turn into a Stalfos: if they ate the fruit of the Gauga, they would become numbed and fall into eternal darkness. As their body decays, the enchantment of the forest would take its hold, sealing the soul inside forever until the skeletal remains are awoken again. At that time, the Stalfos no longer remembers who he once was, the brain being consumed by decay faster than the rest of the body due to the effects of the plant. It was one of the quickest and deadliest ways of turning a Hylian into a Stalfos, rapidly decreasing the time it takes to turn one into one of those monsters.

Of course, the scent of the fruit was harmless save for its effects. However, the fruit's juices quickly decay and add to the mugginess of the air, ensuring that when a person inhaled it they would be knocked cold for a while, and have a headache afterwards.

_But why would there be a Gauga nearby?_ Darin asked himself, _They only grow near the northeastern part of the Forest; or have they spread here now?_

Darin's momentary distraction suddenly was erased away when he felt several living creatures very close by. Their presences were familiar…too familiar…and all too unwelcoming to the Shadow Fairy.

Before Darin could even move, a thin, black and green hand caught him and pressed him down hard on Link's chest. A pair of glowing green eyes gazed down upon the helpless fairy, and a toothy smile began to appear below where a nose should be.

"We meet again, fairy outcast!" said the Skull Kid.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Told you the Skull Kids would get involved...muahahaha! While Sheik returns home to Kakariko Village, the Kokiri Forest has turned into a place unwelcoming to even the strangest of creatures, and one key element seems to be missing in this dark forest; the Kokiri. Will Link survive whatever peril the Skull Kids will go through? Did the village stand up against the onslaught of spiders and monsters? And what became of Saria? Find out in the next chapter of Legacy of the Sages!

I created the Gauga because I was too lazy to look up an actual plant that would have similar properties. This plant's going to be seen again in the next chapter...that's all I'm going to reveal. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	54. Chapter 15, Part 1: Walls of the Skull

The Legend of Zelda

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 15: Walls of the Skull, Part 1

* * *

**Author's Note**: Happy Labor Day Weekend 2009!

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

_A horse stood lonely and very depressed in a small stable. For seven years she had been in a state like this, her wild spirit being compressed in the small environment. Though she would never allow it, she was being groomed and cared for until she was to become the finest prize horse throughout the land. However, every last person who attempted to turn her into such were tossed aside like rag dolls in her foul temper. Eventually the Horses were moved aside to a different part of the stable to ensure that she didn't accidentally injure them when in one of her foul moods. Nothing could calm her. She would never let anything calm her. She would never let anything come near her…especially that man!_

_As the horse stood there, brooding to herself and attempting to drowse off after one of her wild fits outside, she heard a sound in the wind. Her ears pricked up, annoyingly at first, as if it was a bug or a wasp that had attempted to explore her reddish-chestnut colored body. She ignored it as the sound drifted off, and attempted to get back to sleep._

_The sound suddenly rang out again, and the horse heard it very well this time. She opened her eyes for the first time since being brought into the stall and looked through a peephole in the wall. Though the air outside was still as dreary and as muggy as they used to be, a calm wind buzzed through the air; the first breeze to ever grace her cheek in years. It reminded her of adventures outside, of what her life really was…_

_Of what he meant to her…_

_The sound suddenly rang out into the distance, and the horse recognized it right away. It was no ordinary sound, but it was her song; that tune that would play in the air whenever he needed to come near! She felt her heart race in excitement, and stamped her hooves on the ground in anticipation. He was here! He was back for her! Things could be as they should be again!_

_She made a tremendous whinny and kicked her feet into the air, causing a ruckus that caused all the other horses inside of the stables to start to get nervous. The horse wildly began to pound on the front of the stall and on the walls of the stable, doing all that she could in her power to get free, her wild, white hair flying about madly as her wild mustang instincts began to kick in. She tried her best to get free, attacking anything solid in her path, causing the entire stable to shake and cause the other horses to become scared._

_The door to the stables opened quietly, and a lone figure briskly went inside, shutting the door behind her. The horse tried crazily to get away, snorting and whinnying her lungs out as she attempted to break free of her prison. Nevertheless, the strange, timid figure came closer, unafraid of the horse's wild movements._

"_Hush now," the figure said in a very calm and quiet voice, "hush now, girl. Everything's going to be alright."_

_The horse attempted to scare the figure off, but her voice was too calming for her. In past events, the girl's voice alone was all that could calm her. The horse whinnied and snorted; trying to scare the girl off, but her kicking spree ended as the girl opened the stall door and shut herself in._

_The horse was reluctant at first as the girl raised her hand to attempt to stroke her muzzle, but she slowly complied. The horse's heartbeat calmed down swiftly as the girl stroked her mane and shushed quietly, the girl's calm voice echoing within the horse's mind and steadying her spirit._

"_Quiet down now," the girl shushed as she stroked the horse's neck, "It was just a dream. There's nothing to be scared of…settle down. It was just a dream…"_

_The horse felt something wet grace her neck. With her eyes open, she saw the girl openly weep into her neck, crying the same tears that the horse felt deep inside._

_It was a dream. The song had stopped. He would never come back. She knew this…he never came back like he promised. He broke both of their hearts, leaving them to live here in fear of what was to come; fear of what could have happened to him…_

…_fear of the new master that came in his wake._

* * *

_Present day…_

* * *

The Lost Woods. Once, the trees and forest glades of that land had been a paradise, their mighty branches giving the land they closely guarded a warm, green glow during the light of the day. The creatures that lived here, though toughened up by the forest's location and power, were harmoniously aligned with the ecosystem, creating perfect harmony amongst plants and animals that brought unity to all life in the woodlands.

Now, all that could be described of the Lost Woods was that they had become a wasteland. The trees had become warped, their leaves turning dark and their branches stretching outwards to block the sunlight inside. Animals began to compete for survival, where the strong preyed upon the weak, and even the gentle herbivores would fight one another for the taste of a fresh berry in their reach. Even the trees became competitive of one another; those that couldn't grow died out, swallowed whole by the tremendous roots of the monstrous plants. Their branches became sharp, warding off any and every herbivore to dare try to climb up to attempt a bite at its produce. Nuts, leaves, and fruit dropped unripe to join the ground, swallowed up further by more and more roots before the seeds would have time to even bloom.

However, none of this disturbed the Skull Kids, who considered themselves the masters of the forest.

The Skull Kids were known for their mastery of survival and their will to survive. It's part of how their kind managed to live so long in the deeper part of the forest. They never liked living in large clearings of land as it reminded them of the world outside; a world devoid of them. It was the Skull Kids who turned to Stalchildren whenever they left the woods. What was a true curse for them had been used as a means to keep the Kokiri where they belonged and not off on adventures in the world outside. The Skull Kids did not care for this outside world. They pressed and moved on, caring little for the struggles of the outside world; only the struggles of their own kind.

Today, they had caught themselves a couple of prisoners.

The Hylian had managed to wander into the forest. How he managed to survive before becoming maddened by the power of the forest, the Skull Kids did not know. Nor did they care, so long as they had someone new to torment. With the Kokiri "busy" elsewhere, the Skull Kids had no one else to torment, and they had been getting antsy in their seclusion these past seven years. With the arrival of the Hylian, things changed. What made it even better was that one of them had recognized the guy.

One of the Skull Kids happily punched a small bag attached to the long pole that was being used to carry the Hylian. The bag shimmered for a moment, and a stream of curses soon followed before the bag stopped and hung there on the pole as if the occupant had worked itself out. The Skull Kid chuckled before returning his eyes to the path ahead, following its comrades deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Didn't expect to find me again, did you Shadow Fairy?" the Skull Kid asked.

The bag refused to reply.

"I'm surprised you even decided to show your guts here again after hiding out like the coward you are these past seven years," the Skull Kid said menacingly.

The bag still refused to say anything.

The Skull Kid got really close to the bag now so that he could whisper into the folds of the tightly-knitted object. "By the time we're done with your 'friend,' there's not going to be enough of him to fill a reed basket! How does that sound?"

The Skull Kid got a sucker punch to the mouth that proved how powerful angered fairies could really be. More curses and a few oaths shot out of the bag before the Skull Kid took a stick and beat its occupant senseless. His comrades snickered, though whether it was because the fairy was beaten or because their comrade happened to have a bruise as big as his fist was unknown.

"Get moving," the Skull Kid in the lead shouted, "We have to get to the Deku Fortress before midnight!"

* * *

A dark plain stood in front of him. Link was running from what seemed to be a very confusing nightmare. Behind him, the corpses of enemies he had slain, including the PagRat, the Queen Gohma, the Emperor Dodongo and the Barinollusk, all still carrying their wounds from Link's past battles. The difference, however, was that their bodies were healed together by some unnatural substance. Purple strips of flesh that seemed frighteningly familiar to body organs sealed up their wounds like natural stitches, pulsing and oozing with purple blood. The monsters all seemed to be warped, carrying extra limbs, spikes, or other items that they didn't need all across their horrid bodies. All the while they had one goal in mind; Link's execution!

Link ran as fast as he could down the darkened plain until he suddenly tripped and fell. Before the monsters could overtake him, he felt a rush of wind suddenly pick up, wiping away the noise and seemingly all trace that he was being chased by something awful. Link got up, not even bothering to check his bearings and see if he was injured before looking around.

Link was standing upon what seemed like a lone island in the large grassland. The "island" was a rise in the earth in the open plains where no life could grow. Standing upon it was a tree, a tree similar in appearance to the one standing upon the unmarked grave where Link got the Kokiri Sword and the Deku Shield as a boy, except this one was dead.

As Link got closer, he walked up the mound of dirt and to where the tree stood upon the small hill. As he did, Link couldn't help but notice that someone…or something…was leaning against the tree. It was so dark that Link almost mistook it for his own shadow, except the thing was fiddling with what looked like an Ocarina, while it had a dark sword pierced into the ground next to its foot.

The figure suddenly opened its eyes. Link backed away in shock at the sight of the evil-looking red eyes that seemed to pierce into his very skull. The strange figure smiled as it gazed at Link, tossing its Ocarina to the ground and picking up the sword, swirling its deadly blade and pointing it menacingly at Link's chest.

Link instinctively drew his own sword in defense, though he could see in this thing's eyes that it was far more experienced than he. He heard the thing's dark laugh as it came closer, glaring madly into Link's eyes. Though Link instinctively tried to bat the sword away, it only shimmered as Link's sword passed right through it, leaving behind a smoky afterimage before reverting itself back in one piece. Link felt himself cower backwards, though stopping as if he had hit an invisible wall, though he did his best to try and protect himself from the figure's advances.

"_I am coming for you…_" was all the figure said before darkness began to envelop his senses. Link could barely make out the sound of a wolf howling in the distance before the scene changed to one he recognized all too well…

"_You cannot hide…_"

* * *

Link awoke screaming, only to find that he couldn't scream. His mouth was in what felt like a terribly made fabric rag, though it was enough to keep him from talking. He had been tied to a long pole with his own climbing rope, his assailants being about half his size and sniggering wildly. Though he could barely see their black and green bodies in the gloom, dimly lit torches provided enough light for him to make out their strange straw hats and clothing as well as their strange faces.

"Skull Kids," Link tried to whisper, though he couldn't say anything through the thick gag.

The Skull Kids, however, could hear him, and their sniggering increased in intensity. One of them was brave enough to walk up and glare down at him, poking him with a brave finger. Link growled menacingly at it, hoping to drive it away. All he got was more sniggers, and the Skull Kid began to get brave enough to start kicking him.

"Little Hylian is so far from home," the Skull Kid said in a sing-song voice, followed by more sniggering, "He should have used the rock he calls a head to stay away from the Lost Woods! Oh, don't worry about your pretty weapons. We'll enjoy these toys while you sit and cry to your mommy…that is, if you don't become a Stalfos on our way there!"

Link didn't make his fear visible, but he still felt it grip into his heart right away. Without his weapons, he was pretty much useless. He couldn't use magic without an external source, unless it was Farore's Wind. Link couldn't even tell if he wanted to do that; by the rate of the footsteps beside him, it seemed that he was pretty much surrounded. In fact, the forest seemed to be brimming with the Skull Kids, all escorting the ones carrying their newest "trophy" to whatever destination Link was to be tortured at.

_And just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse_, Link said to himself.

* * *

They had been walking for hours. Link didn't know how he managed it, but he slept the majority of the time the Skull Kids were taking him across the forest, only waking up if his head hit something or if a particularly brave Skull Kid decided to kick him in the face. Link didn't recognize any of the territory they were in, but he noticed that, while the forest was getting darker, it was also getting a bit more natural…and less pointy for that matter.

Link managed to look up and see that the canopy above stretched high above their heads. If it weren't for the fact that he could see a dark rustling in the leaves above, he would have guessed that the tree trunks went all the way up to the heavens, like tremendous stalactites in the middle of a giant natural cavern of black-like green. Link cringed as he saw some of the area above light up with red eyes staring down upon them all before their owners started to scurry away into the canopy.

"Does anyone else notice that we're being watched?" Link tried to ask, though his gag restricted him from saying anything other than "Mmmph!"

A Skull Kid, however, seemed to understand the meaning behind Link's attempt to speak.

"We'd better get moving," the Skull Kid spoke up, "There's no telling that they'll attack us before we get past the Wall of the Skull."

Link shuddered at the name. The Wall of the Skull. Link imagined the skulls of fallen Hylians scattered about in a makeshift wall, or Stalfos remains piling up to create a natural and deadly barrier in the forest. The thought about it made him shiver. He wished more than ever that he was back home in Lon Lon Ranch, where he could be with Rose and his family, safe and sound, once more.

* * *

As the Skull Kids brought Link deeper into the forest, the trunks of trees began to get so big that the space between their roots created natural clearings. Many Skull Kids sat beside makeshift fires as the procession arrived, playing reed flutes and dancing as if their feet were on fire. They looked really comical if it weren't for the fact that they were part of the race that wanted to kill him.

As the procession passed, the other Skull Kids packed up whatever was in their camps and followed along, leaving no trace of their presence save for the fires that kept burning in the center of the clearings. Link thought that the fires left behind might cause the whole forest to go up in smoke, but after hitting his head against another root, he confirmed that the trees might as well have been made of rock. Not even flames could burn something as hard as that.

Link's attention was suddenly drawn to a large structure standing in front of them. A tremendous wall, made of sharpened stakes and what looked like the pelts and bodies of gigantic spiders, stood tall and dangerous and seemed to split the forest into two pieces. A closer look showed that, along the sides of the wall, sharpened stakes poked out of the ground and outward to ensure that nothing would come in save for wherever there was a breach in the wall. Even the surrounding trees were affected by this wall, ensuring that nothing that could climb them would be able to get to the other side.

Link gulped. Whatever the wall was meant to keep out must have been nasty indeed.

The Skull Kids brought Link past the wall. A hidden gate opened and closed as soon as every last Skull Kid had managed to get themselves inside, arguing and sniggering at each other along the way. Link felt tuckered out and was getting tired of being half carried-half dragged all the way to wherever the Skull Kids were taking him. One would think that they would just drop him and get his death over with. Link already felt queasy enough from the trip, having been carried by his arms and legs and having his hands and feet become drained of blood.

Link suddenly stared at the sight ahead of the group. A mighty fortress, made entirely of wood and built amongst the top branches of several gigantic trees, stood proudly in the center of what looked like a gigantic forest clearing. Light shone from inside the gigantic fortress; Link guessed that it was from huge fires or something of similar design that was contained enough in the wood that it didn't cause a forest fire. The fortress itself was spectacular to look at; dark green and blending in perfectly with the forest save for its lighted windows, but what surprised Link the most was that the population seemed to be entirely made of Skull Kids!

On the ground, Skull Kids kept many Wolfos and other forest creatures penned up or on rope leashes, turning some loose only to give them exercise. Howls and other frightening noises filled the air, putting Link on edge. Was he to become food for animals?

Link couldn't answer that question as a Skull Kid suddenly cut open a big eggplant-like fruit and shoved the cut towards his nose. Link blacked out, completely knocked cold from whatever powers the fruit possessed.

* * *

A village mayor spat out a tooth as he glared upwardly at the smug grin held by the high official standing before him. He and his fellow villagers were tied up in a circle around the city hall, completely immobile thanks to the powerful forces standing before them. Many of them were women and children, crying together in fear of what was to become of them.

"By decree of Lord Vaati the Wind Mage," a man carrying a dark blue cape and wearing a strange-looking helmet spoke up, "your village has been deemed unworthy of use due to your frivolous nature and your ties with Resistance forces. You have been spending a large portion of tribute food and supplies upon these outlaws and criminals, and you have also recently denied tribute to his majesty. Do you deny these claims?"

The mayor glared angrily at the man standing above him, attempting to keep himself from cursing and shouting at the man and making the situation worse. When he did manage to speak, his voice was contained and he could barely make out his own words.

"Vaati's so-called care for us has all been nothing but lies," the mayor said, "You drain everything from us, leaving behind barely enough crops for us to survive. Your soldiers steal our cattle and don't even distinguish between male and female in what they take, leaving us with barely a chance to breed more. You trash our crops and take from our homes and steal our women and children for your petty games! You deserved not a single penny of tribute, and that is my final standing!"

The official merely smiled arrogantly, as if he expected the mayor to say something. "You are the mayor, and you are necessary to ensure that a community continues. However, at a personal level, you are not immune from punishment."

The official turned to a Moblin soldier standing next to him.

"Bring me his daughter," the evil man said, "She's the brown-haired one in the far back; the one being protected by all those men surrounding her."

The Moblin grunted his response and trundled over into the trapped crowd. A series of scuffles followed, and a screaming sound stated that the girl had been caught. The Moblin took her over its mighty shoulder, the girl kicking and screaming all the while. One particularly brave man cut his bonds and attempted to attack the Moblin and free the girl.

"Get your goddess-damned hands off of my fiancée!" he shouted, attacking the monster with the knife.

Before the man could react, several spears jutted out from the group behind the official, stabbing through his body and cutting him to pieces. The women covered the children's' eyes as the man's entrails suddenly spilled out in pieces, followed by the girl's shrieks and weeping. The man fell, his body almost torn in half in a bloody mess, his face a picture of failure in its worst form.

The official shook his head arrogantly, gazing upon the mayor as if nothing at all had happened. "Your daughter is lucky," he said, "Since she is a virgin, as the man below has surely insisted upon, she will become one of his highness's personal maidens. It is enough for you to get a chance at redeeming yourselves. It is a fair trade; your daughter for your village. All you must do is put this all aside, continue with the tribute, and kill or capture any Resistance member you come across. What do you say?"

The man glowered as the mayor spit blood full in his face. The official wiped his face off, seething in rage but doing his best no to show it. The mayor, however, had obviously cracked, glaring at the man with all the hatred on earth. Outside in the graveyard, the cackling laughter of several Poes suddenly sounded out, and many men and women gasped to see that their mayor could have such hatred to call up a Poe at such a distance.

"May the goddesses damn you to Hell, and take your sorcerer swine with you!" the mayor shouted. This, of course, was followed up by several cheers in agreement to the mayor's words; the villagers, even at their doom, were loyal to their leader to the very end.

"So be it," the official said, "His highness, Lord Vaati, deems you unworthy." He turned to a Moblin lieutenant behind him. "Kill them all. You may feed if you wish."

The Moblins roared in ecstasy as they attacked the mob of villagers, spears out and prepared to fricassee every last one of them. The villagers screamed in pain and in fear as the evil man got upon his horse and rode out of the village. Several armored escorts accompanied him out of the city, though the screams continued as the Moblins continued their massive killing spree. One scream in particular notified that many of the Moblins had already started eating, some of their prey still being alive and attempting to escape as their flesh became forever entombed inside of their massive jaws.

The official took out a crystal ball, gazing inside and attempting to make a connection with his master. The familiar red eyes of Vaati stared back, followed by several screaming sounds and the sounds of whimpering women attempting to escape his wrath.

"_You called at a bad time,_" Vaati said, gazing angrily into the crystal ball.

"The village of Heartsfold has been deemed unworthy, my lord," the official said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"_That isn't surprising,_" Vaati replied back, "_It failed before when it was known as Faith's Town, and even beforehand as Hopesville. That village has a history of resistance involvement. Even the name gives hope in those villagers…_"

"Should we find some immigrants and attempt to re-establish the town, my lord?" the man asked.

"_No,_" Vaati said, "_As you said before, the town was deemed unworthy. It's time I finish the jobs you started. Have the Moblins had their fun?_"

A piercing scream sounded out on the horizon, indicating yet another victim to the Moblin Soldiers. "Almost, my lord," the evil man said.

"_When they are done, move the bodies that are still intact out of the village,_" Vaati said, "_Have the men venture into the graveyard and dig up the graves. Find the most suitable of parts and bodies and send them to the Necromancer's territory. Bury the rest in a mass grave. Loot the town of any valuables and supplies you can find. You may have what you wish, but the most attractive ones go straight to me. You have 48 hours to deal with it._"

"And then what, my lord?" the man asked, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of digging up graves.

Vaati's eyes narrowed, but from what the man could see, Vaati was smiling. "_I'm going to make sure that this village doesn't present a problem to us anymore. Let it stand as an example to the surrounding villages to show that my wrath is final. I don't want any slip ups. Anyone caught in the village within the 48 hours of my command will not be spared._"

The man nodded, his fear already visible past his gaunt features. "Yes, my lord," the man said.

With another scream in the background, the connection was broken off. The man put the crystal ball inside of his robe before turning his attention to the others.

"Get the woman to the castle," he said to one, "The rest of you, come with me. We're going to put those Moblins back to work. It's time to see what valuables these villagers managed to keep hidden from us."

"I doubt it's going to be many," one of the soldiers stated in a monotone voice.

"I wonder what the master will do to the girl once she arrives," another said to the first guard while the one in charge of the girl rode off, taking the now unconscious woman off into the north.

"I just hope she dies," the guard said, "Another Siren amongst them and what eardrums I have left will go crazy."

"Quiet back there!" the official shouted, "I pay you to obey orders, not talk amongst yourselves! Get moving!"

* * *

The armored guard carrying the woman upon his horse kept riding north until he could see that he was well out of sight. When he was, he tossed off his helmet, revealing the blonde haired man beneath the incredible disguise. The woman, who was steadily waking up, looked up into the young man's eyes and could only stare.

"Who…who are you?" she managed to ask.

"Someone who's not going to waste your time by taking you to an arrogant monster like Vaati," the young man said. He brought the girl to an upright sitting position, took off an armored glove, and whistled. Instantly another horse being ridden upon by a young girl in Sheikah clothing ran alongside them from behind a bush to the east. The girl, though she was masked, seemed to be smiling up at him as the two of them rode side by side and turned east towards Kakariko Village.

"It's good to see you made it out alive, brother," the Sheikah girl said.

"It's always good to know you are alive, sister," the young man replied.

"So," the Sheikah said hesitantly, "Heartsfold…?"

The man bowed his head sadly. The confused lady sitting upon his lap on the horse cried in sadness of all that she was leaving behind. The young man held her tightly, keeping one hand on the reigns while trying to calm the woman down as they rode off into the night.

"Vaati isn't going to take any chances," the man said, "Our hopes that Heartsfold would become a permanent branch in the resistance is over. As far as I can tell, Kakariko is the only free town left. This girl is the only survivor of that group. I don't even want to think about what they're going to do to the bodies once they're done with them."

"What can we do?" the Sheikah girl asked.

"What can we do?" the young man replied, "What is left is that we can stop that cart of skeletons before it gets past Kakariko Village and into the east where the Necromancer rules. Afterwards, we'll cremate the remains and find the unmarked graves and give them proper burial rites before Vaati lays the hammer down on the village. If we're lucky, we'll take some Moblins down with that village; keeping them occupied. The death date was to be in two days."

The Sheikah girl nodded in agreement, and the two of them rode on in silence. The surviving girl had wept her last, wiping her tears though still sobbing in her grief.

"What happens to me now?" the young lady asked, "I have no one. My dreams died along with my father and fiancée. I'm no good to your resistance, and I know it would be worthless to avenge my village's death. I'm broken…I'm no one."

"That is where you are wrong," the young man said, stroking the lady's long, brown hair, "Don't lose hope. You do have someone; you have the Resistance, and for the moment you have me and my sister. I may not be a knight in shining armor or your fiancée, but I will make up for it in any way that I can. You can stay with us. Your home is our home, and by my honor as a Sheikah, I will make sure that I can find some way to make up for the life you lost."

The woman was speechless, but somehow comforted by the young man's wishes. She leaned against his armor and slept, still silently sobbing in her sleep. The man made a small smile before looking at the glare of his sister, who didn't look all too happy from her view on the horse.

"What?" the young man asked, "Is it wrong for me to offer her help?"

"It's not that at all," the Sheikah girl said, "It was very gallant of you, and worthy of a Sheikah. However, I don't find it fair for that young maid to know that someone who seems to care about her just simply knows how to sweet talk a lady."

The young man could only glare back in response, but disregarded it. He was definitely going to avenge the lives for those in Heartsfold, as well as those who died in Faith's Town and Hopesville before that. His promise to the lady riding upon his horse was not a blind one. He was going to make sure that Vaati's forces would pay dearly for their crimes, and give those men and women who died a proper burial…he wasn't going to let their spirits wander for all time without giving them proper rest…

His race knew all there was to know about death. How could they not when they breached so close to death's door in the first place. They weren't just survivors; they were Sheikah…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: So, the Twins of Shadow are fighting for the Resistance, Link becomes a captive of the Skull Kid race, and a village soon falls under Vaati's wrath. I hope you guys like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it, especially Link's dream sequence. 50 bucks to whoever can guess who the dark figure is (well, not really, but it's still exciting if you guys can figure it out).

For the first time in a short while, I actually managed to post this chapter after I finished the next one. Chapter 15, Part 2 is currently sitting on standby until I finish Chapter 15, Part 3. For the time being, enjoy your depiction of the Deku Forest (yes, the trees are like redwoods in size, just so you know), and try to depict what the Deku Fortress is going to look like, because the realm of Chapter 15 continues to delve behind the Walls of the Skull. Until next chapter, enjoy this Labor Day weekend present. Me, out!

-Kerian


	55. Chapter 15, Part 2: Walls of the Skull

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 15: Walls of the Skull, Part 2

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Happy Labor Day Weekend 2009!

* * *

Link felt strange as he lay still. He couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong; that something was out of place while he was asleep. He shook the feeling aside and attempted to get more comfortable on the bed, though his thoughts were still centered around something wrong as he slept, and he couldn't understand why.

"_You cannot hide…_"

Link didn't wake up screaming this time, but when he woke up he still felt the paralyzing fear of whatever was plaguing his mind ever since he had the strange dream. However, he regretted waking up. He noticed that he was in a wooden cell made with spiked bars and with a leafy floor. From what Link could feel on his bed, he was sitting on a branch of the tree; one that had extended to make a natural bed and provide only decent comfort to those staying inside.

Link sighed as he heard the sniggering of Skull Kids nearby. Poking his nose out as far as he dared without touching the barbs, he looked around. Most of the cells were empty, the only occupants being individual Skull Kids who didn't have some place to stay to or who were busy cleaning up some kind of mess inside. The rest were guards, sniggering to themselves about their prisoner and poking at a bag of items next to the wall. A separate bag, hanging from the ceiling, was pulsating slightly and moving as if something small was struggling inside of it. This was followed by the occasional swat from a stick, which caused the bag to stop moving.

Link cursed under his breath. He bet his green hat that the bag on the ceiling contained Darin, while the other bag contained his other equipment. He was surprised that the bag was so close to his cell, but he decided not to point that out due to the fear that the Skull Kids might do something with it.

Link sat down quietly and fiddled with his boots before suddenly feeling something strange inside of them. Reaching down, he pulled out his hunting knife, as well as his old Ocarina. He marveled that he managed to keep his knife out of reach, but he was surprised that he found the Ocarina. How did it get in his boot?

He decided not to ponder over it. Seeing that there was nothing else to pass the time away, he decided to play a little song. He decided that the best song would be a sad tune, so he decided to make something up, fiddling with the holes in the Ocarina until he could get a proper tune.

After he picked a tune that he liked, he began to play it over and over, coming up with new notes in his head. He slowly began to form a small song, one that seemed to symbolify nothing at all, and yet, after playing it, seemed almost like the world to him. He played it again and again, and began to slowly realize that the song would work best when played as a duet. As he played, he seemed to suddenly long for someone else to play the song alongside him. Not just anyone, however, but someone close to him; someone who could play the Ocarina well enough that they could play not just in perfect coordination, but in perfect spiritual and emotional harmony. He let the tune slowly come to a halt, playing the last note slowly and letting it reverberate through his small cell.

When Link opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't alone. Several Skull Kids had managed to poke their heads into the cell, interested in the strange song that Link had created. Link felt rather awkward being stared at by his captors, and felt the strange need to back into a corner.

"Um…hi?" Link said unsurely.

"Where did you learn to play so well?" a Skull Kid asked, holding what looked like an old stick flute between his fingers.

"Um…I didn't," Link said, "Well, not really. It just kind of came natural to me. A lot of things do."

"That was a pretty song," another Skull Kid said as she fiddled through the bars, "but, it's not a song of the forest."

"Where did you learn it?" the one with the flute asked.

"I…just made it up," Link said, putting the Ocarina down on his lap.

The Skull Kids all nodded as if they understood something that was completely foreign to Link. The one with the flute suddenly struck up a pose as if he was of higher standards.

"That song is good," he said, "but it's not a song of the forest, and we Skull Kids thrive in the forest! It will never be as good as one of ours. Listen to this!"

The Skull Kid took up his flute and began to play, though from Link's point of view it was just a jumble of notes put together and played in a specific order. The other Skull Kids tapped their feet in time to the beat, and one of them actually began dancing to the mixed up tune.

Link decided not to bother and countered it by playing a song he knew well enough. His song, however, got a better reaction than the last one. The Skull Kids were actually dancing to the beat. Link felt rather strange in their presence, so he stopped playing the song after a while and took a look to see their reaction.

"Hey!" one Skull Kid said, "Why'd you stop? That was a good song!"

"Where'd you learn Saria's Song?" a second one asked, poking his finger through the bars of the cell.

"A Kokiri taught it to me…a long time ago," Link said.

"That's impossible," the one with the flute said, "The Kokiri are all gone! They can't have taught you the song! No one knows what's happened to them after the attack!"

Link's pointed ears flicked when he heard the Skull Kid's words. Memories of Karen and how scared she was when she first saw him hurt by the Skulltulla's poison and later when she saw a Stalchild for the first time came back into his mind.

"Attack?" he asked, "What are you talking about? Tell me! I need to know what happened to them!"

This time he didn't get any answers. The Skull Kids all crossed their arms and glared at him, as if he said something taboo.

"You are not a Skull Kid," the Skull Kid with the flute said, "and you are not a Kokiri, as much as you like to dress like one! You are a Hylian, and for that we condemn you. You must have been lucky and overheard some Kokiri like the great Saria play Saria's Song. We will not tell you anything!"

Before Link could protest, the Skull Kids sniggered to themselves as they ran away from the cell, going off to play a game with each other. Link poked his nose out of the cell and gazed around, realizing that he was now truly alone. Darin didn't even struggle in his bag, making it look as if it contained nothing inside save for a glowing lump of something that pulsed weakly. Link sighed and lay back down on his cell bed, ticking the minutes away before the effects of the fruit took hold again and forced him back to sleep.

* * *

Link's sleep wasn't as peaceful as he thought. His fear of his nightmare kept part of his mind awake while the rest was asleep. No dreams came to him, only thoughts about his predicament and what he needed to do to solve it. His anxiety and uneasiness suddenly peaked at that moment, and he decided to get up.

As he did, Link noticed that, once again, he was not alone. Someone was standing in front of the bars of the cell, though Link could not identify what it was. It seemed to be hooded and cloaked, its features completely hidden save for the fact that it was tall and the cloak was dark grey. The front of the cloak, the part where the face would normally be seen, was tattered and looked as if it had been ripped apart by time and misuse. A single, glowing red eye was all that could be seen from inside of the thing's dark cloak, though a pair of gaunt and skeletal hands seemed to pull the cloak closer around itself, as if it feared being touched by any light.

"_Ah,_" the gaunt figure said, "_It would appear that I was correct in my assumption that the Skull Kids would hold you here. Of all the creatures in the world, I never once expected to see a Hylian in this part of the world. Your kind are rare this deep in the forest…alive, that is._"

Link couldn't help but feel that the creature, at least its red eye, looked strangely familiar somehow.

"Do I know you?" Link asked frankly, though he was unsure what to say to something that had only one eye in the center of a dark robe.

"_No, we have never met,_" the strange figure said, "_not in this life at least. I am a being that has a strangely…difficult lifestyle. I doubt that I could even remember you if we had ever met, and I doubt I would ever find the need to._"

Link was a bit surprised and insulted over that outrageous answer. That was completely uncalled for. What did this…_thing_…ever do to him?

The thing seemed like it almost read his thoughts. "_You seem stressed,_" it said knowingly, "_Then again, who wouldn't be when locked up in a cell with poison-tipped barbs by an entire tribe of cackling and screaming children? I doubt that I wouldn't feel any different. The Skull Kids consider themselves a higher species than anyone else. It's enough to make me vomit…though I lack the capabilities of doing so._"

Now Link knew that this thing couldn't be Hylian. No living thing was unable to vomit; Darin was all the proof needed to sustain that fact. Could it be possible that this thing wasn't…exactly…living?

"What do you want?" Link asked tensely, his fingers itching towards the knife in his boot in case the thing tried something.

"_Hyrule is what I want,_" the thing said. Link was rather taken aback by the thing's response, and it replied accordingly. "_You seem confused. Perhaps I have not put my wording into proper order to ensure that you had clarification of my meaning. I want Hyrule as it once was; alive, green, and in working order. How deep that Hyrule has sunk beneath in terms of survival has given me little hope that much can be done by the acts of many to save it, so I attempt to use the acts of one to accomplish what others have failed to do. You could say, in a matter of speaking, that I am a sort of patriot to the old ways._"

Link became curious, and more wary, of the thing's words and motives. It wanted to save Hyrule? Well, if that were true than he and the thing were equals in a matter of speaking. However, Link could not help but feel edgy when around this thing. He wished he could see the aura of a person like other wizards could, so that he could figure out this thing's motives.

"I also wish to save Hyrule," Link said, "It's…kind of a destiny thing. Maybe we could work something out…providing that I will be able to break free of this prison."

The thing nodded in understanding, as if it expected Link to make such a suggestion.

"_You are quite an interesting one,_" the thing said, "_Your aura seems strong, and you have great magic potential…and yet, it is somehow unstable to the point that it seems to be containing itself against your will. Either you are a very gifted and destined individual of some reincarnated origin…or you are simply an expert at containing your inner feelings and strengths. I may have use of your services._"

Link didn't like the idea of being used, but he was almost willing to do anything to get out of that place.

"How can I help?" Link asked, still feeling uneasy about the thing's presence.

"_Hyrule is in a state of chaos and disorder,_" the thing said, standing almost motionlessly save for the occasional movements associated with what Link assumed was breathing, "_The Seven Sorcerers have succeeded in taking over the capital, but they have yet to take over the rest of the land as they had hoped. Though most lesser races fall under their will, the Hylians and other subspecies of their kind are still inwardly rebelling against their kind. As a result, unless either the Seven are usurped from their throne, or they combine their powers and manage to take control over the surrounding land, Hyrule as a culture, a country, and as a living place will fall apart and collapse within a matter of a few minor years. Of course, years may take a shorter amount of time for someone as short lived as you, but for me, these years go by almost like days. I have taken it upon my upmost duty to correct this catastrophe before it becomes any further unpredictable._

"_I will confess, however, that although I have powers of my own I lack the manpower and the strength to accomplish my goals. I can attempt to use my powers of persuasion upon another to attempt to get them to help, but, as you can see, no one is very capable of coherent speech when attempting to discuss something with someone who may as well be dead. This is why I prefer seclusion over open resistance, for I know for a fact that a resistance against anything is futile if what you are fighting against knows of your existence._

"Well, goodness me…it appears in my excitement that proper…introductions are made. State your name, rank, and your desire in this world."

Link was taken aback at the thing's sudden response. He didn't expect it to actually have a name, let alone ask him for one. He decided to respond to the best of his abilities; perhaps he didn't have any "rank," but he did have some kind of title that he could identify himself with.

"My name is Link," he began, "I am…the new Hero of Time. My desire in this world is to save Hyrule, and to stop the Seven Sorcerers before they succeed in their master plan to take over Hyrule and all of its surrounding lands."

The thing paused for a moment, as if processing the information. Link didn't expect him, or anyone else for that matter, to believe that he was actually the Hero of Time. He failed to believe it himself. He still thought of himself as Link, the boy who was born with someone else's name and was thrust a title that he didn't feel like he deserved…or wanted.

"_Very interesting…_" the thing said slowly, "_Well, well, well…you may prove quite useful indeed. It is no wonder your aura was so strong. I did not expect someone like you to turn up during this crisis, especially since it is near the time of Tragedy. It is very curious indeed, but I will ponder over it later. You may call me the Watcher, as I have no recurring name to reveal at this time. I believe that if you are to ever get a chance at succeeding in your goals, you must be able to accomplish the things that I cannot in order to save this land. From what I can understand, the world and its races are in peril, and if someone does not act, those who crumble first will be the weaker races, and the greater ones will soon follow suit behind them, until only the Hylians are left alone to face the extinction of their kingdom at the hands of those who wish to conquer it._

"_This is where you come in. I shall assign you tasks that regard the surrounding six areas of Hyrule, specifically the areas that do not include the northern region of Hyrule Castle Town; ones that are populated by any sentient race capable of speaking will do. Your tasks involve restoring these lands to their upmost natural state; whether you choose to do this magically, with help, or to your own means is your decision, and nothing save for my guidance and advice will be able to help you on this quest. To agree to do this means that you must accomplish these tasks with only your wit and connections to ensure that they are completed. The six areas include the following: The great plains of Hyrule Field; the woodland glades of the Kokiri and Deku Forests; the raging fires of Death Mountain; the cooling waters of Lake Hylia; the ancient history of Kakariko; and the scorching deserts of Gerudo Desert._"

Link thought carefully about what the Watcher was saying. Though his own quest was difficult, he hadn't thought about his quest any more than finding a descendant or replacement for each of the Seven Sages, and his mind was focused mainly upon that point. However, he did agree that the other lands needed help; if not for Hyrule then at least for the survival of the ones he had met in the past and had grown to care about as much as his own kind. There was no other option. He was going to have to do it anyway, like it or not.

"I'm willing to go through with this," Link said, "Go through the tasks one by one with each area and I'll attempt to accomplish them when I have the chance."

"_This pleases me greatly,_" the thing said. To Link's upmost astonishment and horror, it's eye was pulsing as if in delight. It made him feel sick. "_Each area has a specific weak point in its structure that would ensure the downfall of Hyrule by different standpoints. The first, and possibly the one you are most likely to accomplish, involves the Kokiri and Deku forest regions. The Seven Sorcerers have the upmost control over this area; save for the very edges of the land, the Kokiri Forest is completely under the control of the one they call the Shadow Druid. As a result, skirmishes between those of the western and eastern edges of this mighty forest are common, and would surely ensure the downfall of the Kokiri race._

"_The Skull Kids believe that since the Kokiri are 'missing' from their territory, they are the sole masters of the forest. This I cannot allow. The Skull Kids see themselves as a higher race and all others as inferior, and they would surely disrupt the flow of Hyrule as we know it. Hylians require wood in order to ensure that their cities can grow and the forest surrounding the Lost Woods is open territory and up for grabs. The Skull Kids, however, will expand their territory to as far as the forests can allow and will drive anything and everything away if it gets in their path. As a result, this will further cause the downfall of the Hylians and Hyrule as a whole, even if the Seven Sorcerers are usurped before the final deadline commences._

"_It is under my understanding that the Skull Kids and the Kokiri were once a single race, created by the Great Deku Tree with the aid of the great fairies to act as his helpers in keeping the forest safe. However, both sides had very different views of one another, especially when the Hylians first stumbled upon the forest lands. When the Hylians came, mixed feelings between others of this race escalated at a massive scale as the Hylians attempted to settle in a small area of the woods. One side wished to be peaceful, and were ultimately curious of the Hylians and desired their appearance. The other wished to drive the Hylians off, and were completely focused upon distancing themselves from these intruders, mainly by driving them away. The Great Deku Tree chose to complete them by transforming them into more perfect forms to ensure that they could accomplish his work. However, the change caused them to split into two races due to their differences. The more timid of the species became the Kokiri, who gained the Hylian appearance as they wished but retained a permanent children form, to represent their innocence and their curiousness of something unknown. The Skull Kids, however, took on a form more fitting to their desires, even going so far as to retain some of their former plant-like traits. However, they also retained a child-like appearance, to represent how naïve they truly were about the way the world worked and of their true status as a race._

"_During recent events, the Kokiri, in every logical terms, simply disappeared. Their territory was the first to be captured by the Shadow Druid's forces, seeing as it was the closest to his main worries; the Guardian of the Forest. As a result, his powers managed to cut the area of the forest off to the would-be conquerors on the other side in the area known as the Deku Forest, mainly the Skull Kid race. While the Kokiri, being a more timid race and less inclined to reproduce due to their natural innocence, the Skull Kids were fully capable of doing so, and became a much larger, if not stronger, race. Due to this, it has also caused a dramatic balance in power, one that is completely irreversible if not intervened._

"_Here is your tasks for this area: You must find some way to break the Skull Kids; to bring them down to earth enough to see that they are also victims in this crisis and to help, even if it means being contained once more in their capital, the Deku Fortress, where we now stand. Also, you must find the Kokiri Race and determine their stability; if they are alive and capable of survival, then they are worth saving and you must take every chance you can get to ensure their race's continuity in this world. However, if there is too few of them left, you will have no choice but to put an end to their misery; mainly by dealing with the source of the problem…the Shadow Druid._"

The Watcher gave Link a short while to think about what it had just said. After Link nodded, it continued.

"The second area is Hyrule field. This area is most important, seeing as it takes up the majority of the kingdom of Hyrule as it is. Villages have dotted the landscape surrounding it, and several key farms and other places dwell within the heart of this area. It is the agricultural center for Hyrule, but it also is the center for war and other trivial disputes that destroys the landscape and makes it inhospitable.

"_Lord Vaati was given control of this region and he has done poorly with it. His taxpayers charge high tribute that the villagers are barely able to pay monthly, while his Moblins and Rok'Thar elite trash their crops, ravage their women, and feast upon much needed cattle and other creatures mercilessly. At the rate that he has done this, it is a wonder that Hyrule Field has had a chance for survival, but it all seems to focus around a curious focal point in all of the action; Lon Lon Ranch._

"_Your tasks in this area are the following: Find out who is controlling the ranch and what connections this person has; killing this person or decapitating him is a must if this person has contacts with the Wind Mage, for it is painfully obvious that Vaati would not have been able to provide his horses to his officials unless they were of high quality. You must also find a replacement owner for the ranch, and ensure that it does not return to Vaati's control. This ranch is a focal point in the entire agricultural center, providing almost half of the food, milk, and cattle that is obtained in all of Hyrule, as well as its finely bred horses._

"_The next area is a little easier, for it requires just two tasks. The area known as Death Mountain is known for its race called the Gorons. Known for their stamina and their capabilities, they are considerably prized by the Seven Sorcerers to be a potential labor force. However, the one in control has been unable to break them, and as such has found it difficult to achieve his goals. Many Gorons have escaped his grasp and have fled, mostly because the Gorons have been unable to make it to their natural food source, becoming slowly starved and desperate for good food. These Gorons have managed what others could not; they have weaned away from their natural food source, and are perfectly capable of surviving without the rocks of Dodongo's Cavern. However, these Gorons have gone wild and refuse to return to their natural home to give aid to their people in their time of need._

"_Your task in this area is to find the wild Gorons and convince them, forcibly if necessary, to return to their home. Also, you must find a means to rid the blockage between the Gorons' food source and the Goron City. You are to use any means necessary, though I doubt that you will be able to find a means to unblock the way there in time. The Gorons seem to be in the most trouble, and it will only take another month or so before their kind are eradicated due to starvation and mistreatment._

"_Dealing with the realm of Lake Hylia is a bit more…difficult, though only one task is required here. The Zoras are an indigenous race, but after the occupation all contact with their kind was lost. They are survivors, but I doubt that they can last if their survival revolves in an area where the temperatures are constantly changing due to the Seven Sorcerers' continuous involvement. Your task is to find the Zoras and to ensure their survival, whatever the case may be._

"_The area of Kakariko is a legendary place of history and continuous involvement in attempting a resistance against an opposing force. There was even once a time when Kakariko attempted to gain its independence to ensure that they could be a more appropriate ally to Hyrule in the future. Now, it has become the main city center for the 'free peoples' of Hyrule. Your task is to ensure that it survives the test of time, especially its graveyard. Recent findings show that it is tainted by Necromancy, but it is an important part of Hyrule's history. You are to rid the graveyard of its taint, and restore Kakariko to a state where, if it has to, it can work as a nation all by itself if Hyrule is to crumble._

"_And lastly you must deal with the region of the Gerudo desert. The Gerudo are one of the older races in Hyrule's legacy, lasting as far back as when they were once female slaves working for slave traders in the far southwest. Their kind have a unique genetic code that makes it so that all who are born of their race are female, save for a single male who is able to be born once every hundred years. It is this male that they make their king, by law, and they follow that law to the very end no matter what their king decides. However, in any case, they require Hylians to survive, seeing as they need to interbreed with them in order to ensure that future Gerudo can be born amongst them. This makes them a very…entertaining part of Hyrule's culture._

"_Recent events tell me that the Gerudo are in danger. It has been over a hundred years since Ganondorf has been their king, and my sources tell me that a future king has yet to reveal himself to the world. The Gerudo may as well be without a leader, and will become a lost race upon the day that Hyrule crumbles. Your instructions are to ensure their survival, and by doing so find a means to boost the morale of the other races. The Gerudo Sage, the Spirit Sage, was legendary for the fact that she could give morale to all races in battle; however, according to my sources, she was the first to die under the power of the Seven Sorcerers. Your tasks include the following; you must enter the desert and attempt to establish a leader of the Gerudo, preferably male, so that they can ensure a government that can save them in the oncoming tragedy. Second, you must establish a Spirit Sage that can ensure the morale of the people and spark terror into the enemies of Hyrule; the sage must be of a specific choosing, either Hylian or Gerudo._"

Link nodded and took a moment to let it all sink in. This was a lot to think about. Being instructed to save Hyrule was one thing, but now that he began to think about it to actually save Hyrule would be a tough job indeed. He wondered how he was going to be able to do it all, though he noticed that the Watcher hadn't moved once after he finished speaking.

"Alright," Link said, "I'll help you save Hyrule. I'm the…Hero of Time anyway, so if I'm going to rescue the Seven Sages I might as well rescue the rest of Hyrule along with it. Now…can you help me out of here?"

The Watcher surprised Link by making a facial motion of what he assumed was supposed to be a smile.

"No," it said, still staring at him with its glowing red eye.

"What?!" Link asked in outrage.

"You heard me. I do not take kindly in repeating myself," the Watcher said, "It is not that I will not help you…I can't help you. You see, the thing that was most difficult about my choice profession is that I am not physically bound to this world, and as a result I am not capable of giving you aid. I always tell any of my employees to make more with less."

"But why not?!" Link almost shouted, remembering that the Skull Kids would probably hear him if he shouted, "I agreed to help you, now you've got to help me get out of here! You'd think you'd be grateful enough to at least do me the favor of picking the lock or something!"

"The fact that you and I are even having a conversation shows that I am grateful," the Watcher said, "I am used to my employees and I having a give and take relationship; they give me what I want, or I take it from them. Besides, as I said before, I am physically incapable of helping you. I mean, after all…I am a ghost."

"Wha…?" Link was really confused now, but then he noticed something that he didn't see earlier. The Watcher's hands, still clinging onto the strange cloak that hid his body, were slightly translucent, allowing him to see the dark gray cloak that the thing was holding between its fingers. Link suddenly realized why he was feeling so edgy when the Watcher was nearby, and he shifted himself aside in an attempt to rid himself of the discomfort.

"Do not look so downhearted," the Watcher said, "You see, the thing about me giving guidance to another is that I am physically capable of giving guidance to another, by pointing out their strengths and how to use them. You claim to be the Hero of Time; why not use magic to get free?"

Link admitted that he hadn't thought about it, but he also had a different problem.

"I can't exactly do magic without an external tool, like a sword or a wand," he said, "I…haven't really upgraded myself beyond that point yet."

"Then use the knife that you have been so edgy to take out of your boot in case you needed to defend yourself from me," the Watcher said. Link suddenly felt a wave of fear wash over him when he realized exactly what the ghost just said. "You see, I know many things, and can see into the aura of others. When one can do that, it is easy to see something of such miniscule power as a simple tool, like a hunting knife."

The watcher lifted a gross, translucent hand and pointed a finger at the bars of Link's cell.

"These bars are hard to get past through magic," he said, "Their barbed thorns keep the flow of magic from entering back and forth between them very easily, acting as an aerodynamic barrier. They are also infused with the toxins of the Gauga fruit, which means that if a Hylian or other prisoner was stupid enough to grab onto them, they'd be a Stalfos overnight. However, the thing about these bars is that the Skull Kids designed them with the intention that the prisoners are smart enough to stay away from the bars…but not smart enough to know that they are fragile under the influence of the right tools."

The Watcher began to "glide" away to the right of the hall, its cloak brushing across the ground and causing Link's hair to stand on end.

"I bid you good day, Link," the Watcher said, "I can assure you that, to your upmost anxiety, we will meet again."

And with that, the Watcher disappeared down the hallway and out of Link's sight.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: This has got to be probably one of the longest conversations between Link and another character that I ever wrote. This is surely an eye opener about what all's going to happen in the story. I hope you enjoyed this plot addition; it was kind of last minute in terms of writing, and I hadn't expected this concept to arrive while planning this chapter sequence.

This strange thing, the Watcher, is a character that's going to reoccur only two to three other times in the story. I intend on making him like one of those plot turnaround guys that help advance the plot a little bit without actually doing anything exciting until their final appearance. The Watcher was inspired, believe it or not, by a Knights of the Old Republic 2 character named G0-T0 (who had a similar goal in mind; this guy actually makes a reference from him: "_You could say that I am somewhat of a patriot_"). This guy is also, technically speaking, a canon character in Ocarina of Time, save for his name and his cloaked appearance (I'll give you a clue; give him a blue cape, a belt with the triforce mark upon it, and a cane that he occasionally swats at some unseen critter with, but leave his big, glowing red eye in the center of his strange hood...heh, heh, heh...).

Anyway, now that I have that really big scene out of the way, I'll continue with the rest of my story. You notice that this chapter was posted on the same date as my last chapter. This is because I got halfway through chapter 15, Part 3 already and decided that you guys deserve a present for Labor Day 2009. I hope you enjoy it! Until the next chapter, and more shenanigans (I like that word for some reason) with Skull Kids, me out!

-Kerian


	56. Chapter 15, Part 3: Walls of the Skull

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 15: Walls of the Skull, Part 3

* * *

Kakariko Village was quiet that night. It was quiet many nights, though not as quiet as it used to be when it was just a simple village that had grown large enough to accommodate the population of a town. It was also occasionally full of robberies, assaults, and other misdemenors that made the town become a place for crime to happen. Cities like Hyrule Castle Town had crime all of the time, but the Hylian Knights were always there to keep the peace, just as they had done for the past hundred years. Now, however, times have changed. There were no knights, only a small militia force that barely were given rights to bear arms and were mostly found doing "civic" duties, such as manure work or a minor labor force. As a result, crime ran rampant in the city, leaving people in fear of what was going to come each day.

Many individuals attempted to rectify that using their own means.

Though it was a well known rumor, the Resistance had established itself in Kakariko Village. Most assumed that because Kakariko was the last sight for the Resistance there was no way that history would repeat itself. However, the Resistance felt that Kakariko, a place where there were many hiding places and secret rooms and buildings, would be the perfect place to hide in plain sight from the Seven Sorcerers. Besides, not even the Seven Sorcerers would be stupid enough to look in the same place twice!

The Resistance usually cleaned up the place, though crime was usually a problem in the city. However, tonight was one of those quiet nights that made many of the native peoples almost believe that Kakariko had become a village again. It was peaceful, quiet, and seemed to put a satisfied hush over the city.

In an old tavern, many of the villagers gathered around for a nightly round of liquor and swapping stories, mostly just to get away from the cold of the night outside. Laughter and old tales filled the air while assorted beers, wines, and ales filled the stomachs of the participants. Everyone seemed to be going on about something interesting that had happened earlier that day or sometime during the week. Merrymaking or serious conversation was found on almost every table occupied by the villagers of Hyrule.

Well, almost every table…

A hunchbacked man, hooded and cloaked, sat alone in a corner table. Sitting in front of him was a pitcher of ale and a plate with a small loaf of bread. Sitting next to the plate was a bag of rocks, which the man fondled gently with a brown-skinned hand. Most of the villagers gave the man a wide birth by the owner's request. They'd do it anyway, for no one wanted to sit next to a man who looked like he had virtually no cheer in his life and had a hunched back to boot.

The strange man drank a little from the ale and feebly took a nibble of the bread, making a small face as he did. From his position, no one could see him or what he was actually doing, though he could hear much of the conversations by simply concentrating on the surrounding area. The man made sure that no one was looking before reaching two fingers into the bag of rocks and slipping one of them into his mouth, chewing it easily with his strong jaws and tough teeth. He smiled in ecstacy before swallowing the morsel, taking care to eat a bit of bread with his strange meal to hide his true identity.

Even the smartest Hylian couldn't see that he was a Goron unless they looked up close.

The Goron groaned silently as some of the talking villagers began to make their way over to a table behind him. He groaned even more when he saw a lonely man order a small pint of mead before sitting on the table opposite him, his back to the crowd while he searched his thoughts. The Goron took a peek at the man and noticed that he looked as if he carried the sadness of an entire race. However, the rock-skinned man had no time to ponder over why as he began listening in on the conversation that the Hylians sitting behind him were so intent on discussing.

"…old Gregar is crazy, I tell you!" said one man, "Can you believe the wopping fibs that come out of that man's mouth? It's enough to make someone believe he drank on a regular basis!"

"You drink on a regular basis and don't get as crazy as him!" a second man replied.

"Damn right, I don't! Gregar's a crazy one! You should hear the story he told me just yesterday! You'd think that Vaati's men wouldn't pound on his door to get 'im to get some sense into him!"

"Don't tell us," a third man spoke up, "He told you another story about Stalfos in Hyrule Field, didn't he?"

"Hell, no! This one was new! I swear, we need to get that man to a doctor or something. I've never seen a man so scared over tellin' a story in my whole life. I should know; the place I live is full of crazy happenings."

"Don't you live over by the graveyard or something?" a fourth man piped up.

"No Illiad," the second man said, "That's old Dampé; the village gravedigger and undertaker. He's nothing but trouble, not like Bron over here. Bron lives near the cursed Zora River, where the Tektites have been starting to get numerous these days."

"Tell us, Bron," the third man said, "What did old Gregar the Brainless tell you this time?"

The Goron was curious himself. He had heard of this Gregar character before; an old man who lived by himself near Kakariko Village, towards the center of Hyrule Field. If he remembered correctly, it was also in the path of a "dead zone" declared by most of the city council of Kakariko, due to its strange monster sightings.

"Well," the one called Bron said, "He said that his troubles all began about four years back; you know, back when Lord Vaati had changed the town Hopesville into Faith's Town due to some "Resistance" involvement."

"That old fool will believe anything," the second man agreed. This was followed by a slight punch in the shoulder from the third man.

"Be quiet! Don't interrupt," the third man said, "Tell us, Bron. Keep going!"

"Well," Bron continued, "He says that at some point in time four years ago there was this really bad storm on a night towards the end of the month of October, you see, and he had been stayin' inside of his old cottage as usual. Well, during the night a stranger, can't remember what he said the name was, had come up to the door and asked for a ride. When Gregar said that he couldn't spare a horse, the man asked for the direction of Kakariko Village. Gregar told him the way and told the stranger good fortune, and so the stranger left. Well, Gregar heard some scuffling noises in his farm earlier that night, and so he went inside the barn to check on his animals. When he didn't find anything wrong, he went back to his cottage, though he did manage to see a pair of rather large wolf tracks following the stranger's footprints. Gregar dismissed it and returned to his cottage soon after, though not before noting that it was a full hunter's moon out that night.

"Well, as he tried to sleep, old Gregar managed to hear a wolf howling in the distance. Figuring it was nothing, he went back to sleep, but he kept hearing what he thought was the sounds of a battle, and the sound of a man screaming as well as several roars and growling sounds. It kept him awake for most of the night, though after some silence he went back to sleep, only to hear the howling sound yet again. This time he got up, and took his crossbow with him to see what all the commotion was about.

"When he got there, he said that he found the body of the stranger, only it was in very bad shape. Gregar said that the man was torn to pieces, and looked like it had been half-eaten. Gregar of course was shocked, but also noticed the strange wolf tracks near the man's body. Deciding to give the man a proper burial later, he dragged the body over against the farm, said a little eulogy, and began to dig a grave nearby so that the man could be in piece.

"Not long after the man was buried and Gregar managed to return to his cottage, he had heard the strange wolf howl again. This time, Gregar loaded the crossbow and stalked outside, intent on killing the beast that killed the stranger. When he found the beast, it was attempting to dig into the grave and dig out the body, as if it was going to attempt to finish what it started!"

By this time, the other men were petrified by the story. Even the Goron admitted to himself that it was rather frightening. No beast in the Hyrule Field region could have accomplished such a thing. Then again, Hyrule was never the same since seven years ago. The Goron kept his silence, mostly to hide his identity, but kept listening in anyway.

"What kind of creature would dig up a body from its grave?" the fourth man, Illiad, asked, "Did he see what it was?"

"He didn't say much," Bron said, "Was too scared, I think. All he said was that the thing was really big, and a crossbow bolt wouldn't kill it. The thing barely even looked wounded, and was about to attack when it saw the moon was about to go down. It howled once before running off to the south, away from the farm at lightning speed. Gregar was so scared after that night, that for some odd reason he began to melt down his finest silverware and cast them into silver bolts, and wouldn't leave his house for a full moon from then on."

The men were rather silent after that, though the second man spoke up to break the mood.

"Well, that sounded like a Wolfos if I ever saw one," he said, "Old Gregar was overexaggerating again. Remember the time he said that there were vampires in Hyrule?"

"Do I ever!" the third man laughed, "Next he'll start saying that there's ReDead in Hyrule Castle Town, and that the Lost Woods are full of little children!"

This sparked a round of laughter from all the men save for Illiad, who was rather silent. When the men stopped he spoke up rather timidly.

"Actually," he said, "I believe in vampires. My brother in law was killed seven years ago when he was attempting to make a delivery of curios to and other goods to one of the villages before he dissapeared. They found his body by his cart, completely drained of all but a little blood, and his neck had a hole ripped out of the side like something was feeding off of him."

"Careful, mate," the second man said, "You almost sounded like Gregar there. I know you're new and all, but you can't just say that you believe in that kind of stuff because stuff like that happens. Hang on…" the Goron heard the man sniff the air, "Phew! What is that you're drinking?"

"It's…milk," Illiad said.

"Good goddesses," the third man said, "No wonder you believe in that junk! Any milk you buy here at any tavern is always second rate stuff compared to the real deal at Lon Lon Ranch. It's enough that the tavern's thinking about no longer selling the stuff anymore."

"That's really too bad that Lon Lon Ranch stopped selling the stuff and began raising their prices," Bron said, "Their milk was always top rate. I always managed to drink some even if I had only enough money for a small glass. That stuff is said to have healing powers!"

"I know," the second man said, "I heard they had leadership difficulties. Rumor has it that old Dalon the original ranch owner couldn't run it anymore because his son went missing about seven years ago. He said that he went out adventuring for a while before he dissapeared."

"I know how he feels," the third man said, "My oldest boy was always adventurous as a kid, but then he got introduced to the militia. I swear; the way that the government's run, you'd think we wouldn't have a right to have a proper defense in case if we were attacked by something!"

"Well, it gets worse than that," Bron said, "After that, nobody saw Dalon or his wife anymore. Virtually nobody leaves the ranch. It's as if they've closed themselves off from the outside world. I've heard someone who managed to take a look inside the ranch; it's more like a plantation now than a ranch could ever be."

"I heard that they were on the payroll of Vaati the Wind Mage, and that they were in charge of sending regular supplies and horses to him yearly," Illiad spoke up, hoping to add to the conversation.

His words merely brought more laughs from the table, as if the men were amused at whatever folly the poor farmer spoke of.

"Din's Fire," the second man said, "The milk must really taste bad if it got to you like that. Come on; I'll get you a nice cold glass of mead to wet your whistle. My treat."

"I'm sorry, but I haven't had a mead since I was 18," Illiad protested.

"Then it's high time you drank something real for once. Come on, I insist. You'll enjoy our guy's night out together, even if I have to make you enjoy it!"

The four men walked over to the bar to order their friend a pint of mead. The Goron looked at his food and noticed to his shere horror that he ate all of his rocks without touching the bread in anticipation of the story. He must have made a fool of himself; looking like he was chewing something and yet barely taking a bite of the food he ordered. He quickly hid the bread beneath his cloak to have for later and tossed a silver coin on the table for his tab.

As the Goron left, he passed the man in the table opposite him. He noticed that the man had his head in his arms. At first glance, the man looked asleep due to his drink, but the half-gone glass and the fact that the man's arms were wet where his eyes were told him otherwise.

_What kind of story would cause a grown man to weep so? _The Goron asked himself.

He thought better of it and shrugged, ambling out with a makeshift cane to further add his appearance of a hunchbacked man making his way home. As he did, he glanced a peek back at the man inside, still wondering why someone would cry because of a simple story he overheard?

* * *

Link sat a while before thinking carefully about what the Watcher had told him. He knew that there was no choice but to escape if he was ever going to save Hyrule, but he still couldn't understand why the Watcher wouldn't help him. Sure, it was a ghost, but couldn't it at least provide a distraction for any guards nearby or at least do something to help other than just leave?

Link suddenly noticed the lack of sniggering. He poked his nose out as far as he dared, even more careful not to touch any of the barbs this time. From what he could see, the Skull Kids were all asleep, many of them with looks of terror on their faces as they lay on the ground in a stupor.

Link felt himself shudder. No wonder nobody would ever help this guy. Everyone either ran away for their lives or froze in terror at the mere sight of it. Link guessed that he was the only one to actually see the thing and live to say that he had a conversation with it!

Link decided that there was no better time to escape than now. Taking out his hunting knife, he began hacking at the thorn-covered bars of the cage, intent on escaping now more than ever. Making sure he didn't touch a single thorn, Link hacked at the bars of his cage, cutting them off from top to bottom to ensure that there was a big enough gap for him to get through without touching the thorns. Link waited until four of the thorn bars were completely sheered off before he looked at his handiwork, amazed at how easy it was to break out.

Link went through sideways, taking care not to get himself cut by one of the longer thorns on the other bars. Pulling himself through, he nimbled away from the bars that he had cut off and made his way to the room on the far end to the right of the simple prison. Finding his gear, he quickly began to re-equip himself, only to find to his upmost horror that the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword were nowhere to be found! Looking further, all Link could find that was outside of his Kokiri Bust Bag was his shield, though he was glad that the Skull Kids weren't smart enough to rummage through the tiny bag themselves. He sighed with relief, and was just about to head out when he heard a strange muffling sound above his head.

Link felt like slapping himself. He had almost forgot Darin; by far his worth was more to him than any other object in his possession combined. He cut down the bag and opened up the strap covering it, receiving a blast of wind to the face.

"ALRIGHT! LET US GO, YOU MONSTERS, BEFORE I PUMMEL THE LOT OF YOU!"

Link grabbed Darin by his wing and held him there in order to calm him down. The Shadow Fairy panted for a few seconds, rubbing at his bruised body before looking up at Link in a rather rejected manner.

"What took you so long to get out?" he asked.

"I had a…conversation, you could say," Link said.

"Oh?" the Shadow Fairy asked, "And I don't suppose you've figured out a way to get us out of here yet?"

"Working on it," Link said, putting the fairy down on his shoulder, "Any idea where we are?"

Darin looked around in the prison, peeking through the bar windows and taking a look at the structure's design. "I can tell you that we are too deep in the forest for me to identify. I don't even think we're near the Kokiri Forest anymore. These trees are too old and too big for me to identify, though the same power of this forest is still at work. I don't recommend staying away from me for too long. You might become subject to the curse."

Link nodded in agreement, praying to Farore that the strange thinness around his body was only from lack of nutrition. He quickly informed Darin of the events that happened in his cell and of his lack of equipment, leaving out his meeting with the Watcher. Somehow he knew that Darin wouldn't believe him, and even if he did, the Watcher would probably not take kindly knowing that his presence was known by more than one person.

"Well, the best thing we can do is find out where they took the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time," Darin said, "I'm sure they've got to be somewhere in this place. It's likely that their leader took it with him, and I'm guessing that's going to be in the center of this place."

Link nodded in agreement, and the two of them set out at once.

* * *

Link and Darin slowly sneaked their way out of the prison and throughout the mighty fortress where they were contained, searching for the Master Sword in every room that wasn't holding a dozen or so sniggering Skull Kids. More than once Link was forced to make a distraction to force many of them out or to sneak past patrols of Skull Kids, going as far as to playing the Song of Storms and even using the Lightning Rod to give one Skull Kid enough static electricity to have him twitch for hours on end, much to the amusement of his fellow Skull Kids.

The two of them probably combed more of that first floor of the strange fortress than he ever expected. His feet ached from the constant walking upon the hard wood, and he was getting tired and sore from all of this walking. However, he learned a lot about the strange place from his constant searching.

The place that they were captured was called the Deku Fortress. A tremendous construct as old as the trees themselves, it sat atop several mighty giants, using their branches and trunks for extra support to hold its massive walls. The fortress had several floors, each holding different rooms meant for different, sometimes strange, purposes. Link also learned that the Skull Kids had a kind of "king" that lived in a tremendous throne room that made up the center of the fortress. There was also supposed to be an arena somewhere, but Link didn't find any traces of it on this floor.

Link and Darin both agreed that the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time were probably with the Skull Kid King. Quickly and silently, they both began to search for a stealthy means to get to the next floor, all the while keeping out of sight from the various Skull Kids who were marching down hallways or were sniggering in their rooms. They quickly came to a flight of stairs and sneaked upwards, making sure that none of the Skull Kids watched them as they made their way up.

Once Link and Darin were on the second floor, they did their best to keep as quiet as mice as they attempted to evade the patrols of Skull Kids wandering the halls of the fortress. Darin took Link's back, keeping an eye behind them to make sure they didn't get spotted by anyone from behind while Link kept focused on the areas in front and to the side. The two of them together continued searching for the throne room, listening in on whatever conversation that was held between Skull Kids they came across.

As they wandered about, Link came to a very large and sturdy door. Link instinctively checked the areas around him before peeking through the doorway, closing the door quietly behind him as he entered.

Link found that it was incredibly dark inside of the strange room. Not wanting to attract attention to himself, Link kept himself from activating a small ounce of magic in his Lightning Rod, and instead relied on his eyes to focus as he entered the strange chamber.

It was incredibly dark. Darin had hidden in his hat to make sure that he didn't add any extra light that would attract their attention. Link was semi-grateful for this, though he would have loved to have been able to see where he was going. From what he could tell, however, was that the walls and pillars seemed to end after walking a few yards from the doorway, leading out into an open space.

Link spotted a lightin the center of the open space, a very long distance away from where they were. By instinct, Link walked up towards the light, taking note as he walked that the area seemed to be getting bright enough for him to see what was going on. Link almost froze in his tracks as he noticed the circular wall surrounding the entire area, with strange stands that rose almost up to the high ceiling above…

…and that green eyes seemed to be watching him from every last seat in the room.

"I think we just figured out where the arena is," Link whispered to the fairy in his hat."

Darin poked out to confirm it with his own eyes, and almost ducked back in out of fear. He and Link both knew that their chances of getting away undetected now were slim to none.

As if to confirm their thoughts, hundreds of sniggers suddenly filled the air as a great fire suddenly lit up the entire room. Link looked up in horror as he saw the silhuettes of at least over a thousand Skull Kids sitting around atop several rows of seats surrounding the wall of the strange chamber. The door behind Link suddenly was locked, effectively boxing him in the giant circular room.

_Guess we found the arena_, Link said to himself.

Link gazed up at a platform that overhanged above the arena floor. Sitting atop of the platform was a throne, and gazing down upon him was probably the ugliest Skull Kid he had ever seen.

The Skull Kid was wearing an ugly looking homemade crown, as well as a robe made of what looked like last year's autumn leaves. Spiders and other tiny insects moved in and out of this strange attire, though the Skull Kid made no attempt to shake them off. He looked down at Link with a face of grim satisfaction, eyeing him as if he were nothing more than a bug that he could squish underfoot. To Link's horror, the Skull kid was using the Master Sword, scabbard and all, as a scepter, and the Ocarina of Time was held in his other hand.

"Ah, the little Hylian has come out to play," the Skull Kid said, sniggering down at Link and glaring at him with hatred in his eyes. Link thought he could hear the rustling and creaking of bark as the Skull Kid looked down at him, and Link guessed that the Skull Kid was really old; either that or was being weighted down by a tree branch.

"I thank you for these pretty gifts you brought me," the Skull Kid said, holding out the Master Sword and Ocarina of Time for all to see, "These pretty gifts will go good with my royal attire, but it's too bad that I have no gift for you."

This was followed by more sniggers. Link couldn't help but feeling watched by several hateful eyes on the same floor as he. Darin managed to get his entire body out to see what was going on, though Link could see the fairy freeze in terror when he spotted some bar doors between the walls of the strange room. From what Link could see, there was something else looking at them through those bars…something hungry.

"You dress like a Kokiri," the Skull Kid King said as he glared down at the boy in green, "But no matter how you dress up we can still smell the Hylian blood in your scummy veins. Why the forest spirits haven't changed you into a Stalfos, I will never know, but I think that it's high time that I speed up the process."

The Skull Kid King hit the ground with the hilt of the Master Sword. As he did, the Skull Kids began to cheer. More fires were lit to reveal the rest of the arena, and several Skull Kids began pushing against several levers, causing the bar gates to slowly begin to open.

Link suddenly tensed up as a pack of Wolfos, hungry and maddened from abuse, exited the first gate and began to charge at Link. Link grabbed the nearest weapon in his belt, the Lightning Rod, and held up his shield. Darin immediately flew behind him, charging himself up for a magical attack of his own.

And with that, Link began to fight for his life.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link faces probably one of his toughest battles...why? Because he doesn't have a sword now, that's why! Meanwhile, an event that happened about four years back had shattered a man's courage and made him a laughingstock, though his story brought out more fear than the listeners could accept themselves. And what was with the strange man crying in the corner? What could have happened to him?

Kakariko is going to be an interesting place indeed. I believe that the scene that involved the farmers talking with one another was to be expected. I wanted to show you exactly how the average joe who was neutral felt about all of this. These are the kind of people that sort of reflect modern day society; so caught up in their own view of life that when they hear rumors of peril they shrug it off amusingly and say that the person who warned them was crazy. However, this scene also foreshadows a couple of events. Keep in mind that you might have to come back to this chapter for reference in case you forgot and you want to compare how the stuff foreshadowed what was going to happen. Don't look at me! I'm not going to tell you...muahahahaha!

Link is going to go through a really big fight, and I'm not talking about your average ordinary fight. I'm talking about an all-out arena styled fight similar to fights involving gladiators or other individuals who had to go through the same general style of the battle. That's all I'm going to say about that for now, other than there's a really big conflict towards the middle fo the next chapter...and I do mean _big_!

That's it for now, so I hope you liked that chapter. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian

p.s. The monster story was inspired by a scene found in the trailer for the new 2010 movie, The Wolfman. AHRWOOOOOOOO!!!!


	57. Chapter 15, Part 4: Walls of the Skull

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 15: Walls of the Skull, Part 4

* * *

Link immediately knew he was in trouble. A barred door was lifted up by a series of Skull Kids, allowing a pack of ravenous Wolfos to disembowel the young hero in their hunger. With savage howls, the three Wolfos charged Link, their mouths gaping open while their eyes seemed to glow in their fury and need of nourishment.

Link blocked an attack from the first Wolfos, knocking it over his head with his shield. The Wolfos crashed to the ground a few feet behind Link from the force of the blow. The second Wolfos went down through Link's lightning magic, his calmness in the situation allowing his Lightning Rod to work and shoot out its powerful energies at the creature. The third Wolfos he took out by extending the shield in his right hand and knocking it full in the face, breaking the creature's jaw and knocking it unconcious.

The first Wolfos got up as Link was in the middle of dealing the blow to the third Wolfos. As it attacked, Darin used his magical powers and shot a blast of air into the Wolfos, sending it flying across the room. The unlucky canine landed face-first on the hard floor, going limp at once.

Link looked around at the carnage he had created, noting that he didn't kill a single one of the animals. Link noted that while he was good at fighting, he was still nothing without the Master Sword. He watched the Skull King glare angrily down at him from his place above on the strange balcony. Link also took note that the Skull King didn't touch the Master Sword's hilt…he wondered why.

Another strike from the Master Sword, and a second gate opened up. This time, a swarm of Keese began to attack Link and Darin. The bats began to swarm, and to Darin's absolute horror they began to attack the little fairy.

"NOT AGAIN!" Darin shouted, flying around as fast as he could while the monstrous Keese followed closely behind.

Link got out his boomerang and tossed it expertly at the oncoming swarm. His boomerang took out at least five Keese, shredding their wings and breaking their thin bones, before returning to his hand. He continued launching it several more times, taking out as many of the bat-like creatures as possible, until only one remained. As Darin, screaming all the while, flew up to Link, the Keese followed in pursuit. Link raised his hand and grabbed the Keese expertly between his fingers.

The bat attempted to get away from Link as Link squeezed tightly on the animal to keep it from escaping. He decided that it was only best to let the animal go, seeing as all it was doing was following its hunting instinct. It might actually leave him alone if he did

The Keese seemed completely to the contrary as it suddenly sunk its fangs deep into Link's skin. Link groaned in pain, his emotions and instincts retracting inside of him. However, there was one emotion that stood out above the rest; anger.

Link's eyes were closed as he felt his hand burn up from the Keese bite. Link wondered whether or not Keese were poisonous, but he suddenly smelt something burning. Deciding to see the damage, Link opened his eyes.

He was in shock. The Keese had been burned alive in his hand, its body reduced to crispy bone and charred flesh. Link dropped the animal in shock. How did the thing come up in flames? That was impossible! Unless…

Link was still looking at his hand in shock as a third door began to open, revealing a small army of Mad Deku Sprouts charging towards his left flank.

"LINK! Behind you!"

Link right away through some hidden instinct tossed a bomb from his bomb bag. He watched again in fright as the Deku Sprouts all were knocked aside from the explosion. Link looked at their bodies and was greatful that none of them were more than singed and unconcious due to the force of the explosion.

_What is wrong with me?_ Link asked himself.

Before Link could ask himself that, a fourth cage door opened up, revealing an even bigger problem. Link suddenly jumped aside as the spear from an enraged Moblin crashed into the timbers next to him, followed by applause and jeers from the crowd above. Link just glowered at them all. He felt that he just about had it with the Skull Kids and their games.

Link had heard of stories about the monstrous Moblins. They were created by Ganondorf, using a cross between Hylian bodies and the blood of terrifying boar-like creatures found in the Dark World. As a result, they had become a race of their own, though they still need the help of scientists in order to remain intelligent enough to be considered worthy soldiers before reverting back to their boar-like nature. Their pouchy cheeks and their fangs gave them the appearance of bulldogs, while their noses, green furry skin, and tusk-like appendages sprouting from their cheeks revealed their boar ancestory.

Link got out the hunting knife as the Moblin came near, leaping into the air as the creature lowered its spear again and roared, attempting to plunge it into Link's chest. Link barely even had to try calling Farore's Wind, appearing just above the monster and landing on top of its shoulders. The Moblin attempted to gore Link with what appeared to be tusks until Link brought the knife savagely down into the creature's brain. He leapt off with the agility of a cat before landing feet first on the ground, suddenly dropping the knife as the Moblin's body fell behind him.

_Something's not right_, Link thought, _What am I doing?_

"Link! What's going on?" Darin asked as he buzzed next to his charge.

Before Link could come up with an answer, a fifth gate opened up, revealing a small army of Stalfos charging towards them both. Link's eyes suddenly flashed red as he got out his climbing rope. He attached one end to the handle of his hunting knife and began spinning it around. He spun it incredibly fast before tossing the bladed end at an oncoming Stalfos, impaling its bones directly in the center.

The Stalfos was still alive, though rather surprised that it had a new appendage sticking out of its body. It didn't notice Link suddenly run around the rest of the group with the rope, catching them together and pulling hard. The group of skeletons suddenly came apart as Link crushed them with the rope, sending some of their bones flying to the stands. The Skull Kids were surprised, though began grabbing the bones that did fall and play with them, causing fights amongst their group for ownership of their new playthings.

Link's concentration was distracted once more as the final cage opened up. Link looked up in shock as a tremendous monster, a creature that looked like a big burly Wolfos on stimulants, roared and crashed through the bars and charged Link. Link barely jumped aside as the monster tried to run him over, crashing into the arena and turning around in an attempt to charge once more.

"Careful, Link!" Darin shouted, "That thing's a Urfos! They're dangerous!"

"No kidding!" Link shouted as the monster roared and charged again. Link was ready this time, jumping into the air and digging the sharp end of his boomerang into the creature's back. Holding on tight as the creature continued his mad charge, Link grabbed another bomb plant and plopped it in a crick in the monster's short neck before pulling the boomerang out and jumping to the ground.

Link landed and sprinted a few feet before turning to face the monster again. The Urfos turned around in confusion before charging Link again. However, the bomb exploded, completely shredding the monster's spinal chord and killing it in a single blow. The monster fell to the ground, its tongue lolling out in death.

Link felt terrible. He had slaughtered two animals for no reason other than he was capable of doing so. He brought their lives to a standstill, completely taking them away from this world…

…and what was so terrible was that Link liked it!

Link shook the feeling and quickly got himself back into control, looking dumbstruck at the monster's dead body. Darin didn't comment or make an attempt to notice, so he assumed that the fairy either didn't care or didn't see the extent of his killing spree. Link backed up to the center of the arena, staring at the carnage that he had caused with the upmost grief. His brooding was cut short as the Skull King began hopping up and down in mad frustration due to Link's accomplishments.

"AUGH!" the Skull King shouted, "You should have died! You should have become a Stalfos by now! I'm never going to let you go free! Never! Skull Kids! People of the Deku Fortress! ATTACK!"

The Skull Kids refused to, however, because they all saw something look up at them all from beneath the floorboards of the arena…

* * *

Something beneath the fortress began to stir. The great tree in its center, the mighty Deku that stood taller than even the Great Deku Tree himself, contained within it a curse…a curse unlike anything ever known to the Deku Forest. Inside its great trunk, a parasite lurked in wait, waiting for the chance to emerge and to feed upon a different source of food.

A faraway voice whispered within its dark mind, etching within its instinct and commanding it to obey the voice's commands. It itched in anticipation of the task that it was given, its mighty vines and strangled leaves twisting and writhing as they rose high from their point of origin deep within the trunk of the mighty tree. The monstrous plant opened a beaked flower wide, which was followed by a second, smaller flower of similar design.

The time to feed had come at last…

* * *

Link barely managed to jump aside as the floor beneath him caved in before exploding into several shards of shattered wood. Deep within the base of the arena, a set of monstrous thorned vines rose up to the ceiling of the mighty structure. Two monstrous blue flowers carressed the top, their petals opened in the appearance of a monstrous pair of mouths. The mighty "heads" of the strange plant stared down at the strange group below, creating an inhuman screech that shattered the air and made the Skull Kids below cry helplessly.

_Corrupted Nature DuaBaba_, the voice in Link's head whispered.

The monster roared as it gazed down at the Skull Kids below. The race that had once been cheering on for Link's destruction cried in terror and scattered like flies, scrambling over each other to get away from the monstrous vine-like plant above them. The Skull King had fallen completely off of his throne, landing hard at the roots of the monster though cowering behind them in order to hide from their monstrous wrath.

Link watched as the monstrous plant attempted to swallow Skull Kids that failed to get away. The monster only managed to gulp down pieces of the arena, though many Skull Kids barely managed to jump aside. Some were knocked unconcious from the monster's attacks, proving easy prey for the giant plants.

Link noticed that the monster was distracted, but also noticed that the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword were both hanging on the balcony above. Link's instinct overtook him to try and find the Master Sword, but he managed to trip over the curled body of the Skull King hiding on the floor.

"Help me, please!" the Skull King begged.

"Why should I help you?" Link asked, "You were the one who wanted to kill me."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, brave hero," the Skull King said, "Just save me. Save my people! Get rid of that monster!"

Without another word, the Skull King attempted to run off, ignoring the bodies of the creatures Link defeated earlier on in the battle. Link ignored him and paid attention to the monster above him.

Link had only seen a snake once before in his life; a Hylian Adder. The poisonous snake had attempted to bite one of the horses in self defense when Link was much younger. Link noticed that the monster, this…DuaBaba, acted in a similar manner, facing its opponent and slowly moving back and forth before it would strike with almost lightning speed.

Link decided to take full advantage of the monster's distraction and, putting his shield and other equipment back where they belonged, began to climb up the thing's vine-like stem to get to the balcony where the Master Sword hung precariously like a pendelum. Link climbed up as fast as he was able, using all the skills of tree climbing he knew as a kid to make it to the top. Finally making it, he reached out to grab the Ocarina of Time first, holding an unstable vine while reaching out with a free hand.

Unfortunately, the smaller head managed to spot him. Link barely managed to get the Ocarina of Time back in his grasp and dodge in time before the monstrous head came down from above and snapped the throne and half the balcony completely off, leaving behind a big bite mark from where the monster had attempted to make peicemeal out of Link's unprotected body.

Link put the Ocarina in his belt, glad to have an empty space there, but felt his grip on the vine slip. The second head, larger of the two and obviously the more hungry, slowly looked down at where Link had a hold of its vine-like stem. Link looked on as the Master Sword came dangerously close to toppling over the edge of the balcony, leaving him defenseless at the jaws of a monstrous plant!

Link barely had a chance to build up his emotions as the giant DuaBaba's head struck, only to find thin air. Link's Farore's Wind built in and worked for the second time in a row, allowing him to jump and get the Master Sword before it toppled down to the floor below. Link was now just above the monster's head, the Master Sword prepared to cut it in two.

Just before Link could strike the main head, the smaller of the two cut him off, getting in Link's path and taking the fall before Link could get the first one. The Master Sword cut a big gash in the creature's gigantic maw, slowing Link's momentum down and lowering his chances of making a clean kill to the monster.

Link could barely get the Master Sword into the creature's primary head before it bucked him off. Link fell to the ground once again, landing hard and knocking the wind out of him. Link felt his vision blur before watching the monster's eyes wander around the arena, its huge head preparing to fell anything in its path.

"Are you alright?" Darin asked as he buzzed into Link's face.

"We've been through worse before, right?" Link asked.

"I don't think we can kill this thing," Darin said, "Deku Baba's have only one weak spot; their stem. How this one got to be so big, I'll never know, but the principle is still the same. There's no physical way you could kill this thing with a sword alone."

"Then I'll have to use magic," Link said, getting himself up.

Darin almost flew up into Link's nose, attempting to push him away from the monster.

"What, with fire?" Darin asked. Link gazed surprisingly at the Shadow Fairy. "Don't kid yourself; I'm your Fairy Guardian; I know every last thing that you do. However, you can't trust that you can use this to your advantage this time. You haven't practiced this ability before, and it might just backfire on you! Besides; if you light a fire on that thing it might just put the whole fortress up in smoke!"

Link could tell that Darin was right. He looked up at the DuaBaba. Already the monster had taken down most of the arena in its mad spree, and was attempting to use its smaller head to attack a Skull Kid before it would plop the morsel into its main mouth.

Link wasn't going to let this monster win.

"If I can't use fire outside…" Link whispered.

Before Darin could react or do anything to protest, Link jumped up and waved around, trying to get the monster's attention.

"HEY!" he shouted, "YOU BUTT-UGLY EXCUSE OF A WEED! I BET YOUR SO FRAIL AND WEAK THAT SKULL KIDS USED TO MAKE SPORTS AND GAMES ALL ABOUT SQUISHING YOUR RELATIVES!"

Whether the monster could understand Link or not, he managed to get its attention. The main head ignored its smaller counterpart, which tried unsuccessfully to bite into the Skull Kid between its ruined jaws, and focused on the intruder below, weaving left and right as it gazed upon him with its eyeless face. Link built up his anger level to an almost critical level; he hated that monster, and it was time for it to die!

The DuaBaba struck, the force of its head striking the ground about as equal to a meteor striking the earth. The monster swallowed Link whole, Link's body having jumped in and completely avoided being crushed to death by the monstrous plant's mouth. The monster seemed to groan in satsifaction, raising its head up and focusing once more on its smaller and crippled counterpart.

The monster never got a chance for another meal ever again, for at that moment Link unlocked his greatest, and deadliest, power yet…

"Din's Fire!"

An orb of flames shout out from the monster's stem, almost directly at the root. The flames, though they did not strike the ground, were powerful enough and swift enough to act as blades, cutting through the plant flesh as easily as if it were nothing but a toothpick.

With an inhuman screech, the DuaBaba reeled in its death throes, its mighty stem collapsing in on itself and becoming nothing more than a giant tree, toppling down to its doom. The second head virtually exploded, launching the Skull Kid within its grasp clear across the room and into what was left of the arena stands nearby.

Darin looked at Link in amazement, completely baffled at what Link had done. However, Link was feeling terrible, as if his anger had completely burnt out inside of him and affected more than his emotional part of the body. He landed on his knees, the Master Sword dropping out of his grip, his mind completely desparing over what he had just done.

Not even the Skull Kid in the stands, cheering and thanking the Great Deku Tree that his life was spared, could cheer him in his state of grief…

He had almost become the very monsters that he fought…and he enjoyed it!

Link didn't know how long he was dazed, but when he finally got out of his stupor, a wall of amazed Skull Kids came up to the monstrous creature that now lay dead on the arena floor. Link didn't have the heart to raise his head to acknowledge a pair of stupified Skull Kids lead their equally amazed king to the strange Hylian in Kokiri clothing. As the three stopped, Link glanced up at the Skull Kids who were still staring at him in awe.

"And what do you want?!" Link asked, "You here to torture me some more?"

The Skull King shrugged his two helpers off, gazing between the gigantic Deku Baba mutant and the Hylian who had saved them. Before Link could do anything, the Skull Kid wordlessly tried to get the Hylian to a standing position, going so far as to push him upright in order for him to stand taller.

"You are a Hylian," the Skull King said, "We are the Skull Kids. We are natural enemies of one another, but all enemies must come together under a great crisis."

"What do you…?" Link began, but the Skull King cut him off.

"We must not waste time," the Skull King said, pushing Link out of the Arena and attempting to lead him away from Link's self-made carnage, "We must get to the Chamber of Councils. This feat that you have just accomplished changes everything!"

* * *

Link could not believe his eyes as he sat on the end of a table that was much too short for him. All along the table, Skull Kids of different importance, judging their different home-made garbs that they put about on their bodies, stared over at him as Link began to process the information that they had just given him.

"So, let me get this straight," Darin said as he buzzed over by Link's shoulder, "You guys captured us and brought us here, tortured at least one of us, had us fight in an arena without Link's sword or any other main weapon of any kind, and now you want us to help you?!"

The Skull King held a staff with an eagle's skull adorned upon the top. He looked seriously at the two "guests" on the other end of the table, leaning forward upon his throne-like seat and speaking without any sign of Skull Kid tricks or malicious intent.

"The Skull Kids aren't used to dealing with Hylians," the Skull King said, "However, we of the Skull believe in bonds formed through deeds, no matter how small or great they are. The fact that you saved our lives and the lives of many others, not to mention our entire fortress, by killing off that monster leaves us with no choice but to ask for your help, and maybe give you some aid in return. I trust you have heard of the monstrous fiend who controls this forest now, yes?"

Link nodded sadly. The Shadow Druid's taint was well recognized by the Hylian. He had felt it before, in the Forest Temple, when he was attempting to rescue Navi and rid the taint as a "test" for the Great Deku Tree. The fact that he had control of the Kokiri Forest was no surprise to him.

"You see," the Skull King continued, "the Shadow Druid is a force greatly reckoned with. He has taken control over the entire Kokiri Forest region, transforming it into a place of darkness and despair, warping the forest so that only the toughest creatures, mainly his pesky insect monsters, can survive. However, he did not find a means to enforce his hold over more than just the Kokiri Forest region, and so areas like the Lost Woods, and more importantly, the region where we are in now, were safe. Safe no longer…

"The Deku Forest was the home for the Great Deku Tree when he was just a seedling. According to legend, he used his own roots to carry himself away from the giants above who wouldn't grant him light, to find a new home where he could grow and blossom forth. He was found by a strange people in the forest, the people who made the Deku Fortress, no doubt, and they took him to the grove that is now the residing place for the Kokiri. After being planted, the Great Deku Tree grew enormous overnight, awakening his powers as a demigod, and blessed the forest dwellers by promising to protect the forest for all time. To help him in this task, he created our ancestors, which led to a split and created both the chosen Kokiri, and the dwellers known as the Skull Kids.

"Few knew of this sacred place before the Tragedy of Time. Fewer still knew of it seven years ago when the Shadow Druid first tried to take over, though the monsters that were of his choosing took a path through here from the east in order to get to the Kokiri Forest. However, I believe that has changed. The fact that this monster, which you have just described to us as a DuaBaba, means that the sanctuary brought by the Walls of the Skull is no longer fruitful.

"I don't know where you came from, Hylian, and I don't care either. What I do know, however, is that not a single Hylian stepped into the Kokiri Forest willingly without the Shadow Druid's men before now, which means you are either very foolish, or very courageous. Tell me…what is your purpose here."

Link explained everything to the Skull King, saving the details of the Ocarina of Time's importance and the fact that he had been asleep for the past seven years. The Skull King was rather surprised when Link mentioned that he had been in the forest before in his youth, but didn't make any remarks until after Link was finished.

"So, you seek to find a member of the 'resistance,' eh?" the Skull King said, "There is only one person that I can think of, and she is a paranoid individual. She will not accept help even if we come in droves to offer her some sort of aid in her territory. She resides somewhere near the Sacred Meadow, deep in the Lost Woods."

The king began to stand up, still gazing over at Link with an air of command about him for someone of his short size.

"I will make you an offer," the Skull King said, "The Shadow Druid's influence is strong, but we Skull Kids find that our presence makes the spirits of the forest, especially those under the Shadow Druid's influence, become oblivious to their surroundings. The trees are agitated and wary now that they are in control of one who can upset their balance. As a result, any change in their behavior can alert the Shadow Druid of your exact whereabouts, if he hasn't known about it already. I can send a troupe of Skull Kids to guide you out of the Deku Forest and into the uncontested territory of the Lost Woods, but under one condition."

Link cocked an eyebrow warily, but nodded his understanding.

"You help us get rid of the Shadow Druid."

"Say what?" Darin asked.

"You heard me," the Skull King said, "We had been planning for some time now for a full scale assault upon the Shadow Druid and his forces in the Kokiri Forest. However, due to his extensive power, he has managed to gain a foothold over the Great Deku Tree, and if we were to attack his life would surely be forfeit. We want you to go into the Shadow Druid's fortress and ensure the Deku Tree's survival while we prepare our attack. When the Great Deku Tree's life is free, we will send in our assault and attack his main forces, distracting him while you have a chance of dealing the final blow."

Link couldn't help but agree with the Skull King's tactics. For a little guy, he had the mind of a great strategist.

"Do we have a deal?" the Skull King asked, "Either way, it's a win-win opportunity for us both."

Link walked over to the Skull King and extended his hand. "Alright," Link said, "I'm in."

The Skull King shook Link's hand, and Link marveled at the little tyke's strong grip.

"You may be Hylian," the Skull King said, "but, you're not so Hylian. We shall begin preparations at once!"

Link decided to formally bow to the Skull King before turning back to the entrance. The other Skull Kid officials who witnessed the deal cheered and congratulated each other before it became a fist fight over who had guessed the better outcome.

"Something tells me that we went in a little over our head," Darin said as he sat upon Link's shoulder.

"Since when have we not?" Link asked as he walked out of the Chamber of Councils.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link fights for his life and gains a new power...but at what cost? Whatever the case, he has succeeded in bringing the Skull Kids to a "low enough level" to speak with him and to gain their trust. But the question remains: How far has the Shadow Druid's influence stretched?

This is probably one of the more confusing chapters that I have written, though I wanted to wrap this up so that Link could be done with the Skull Kids and on his way to the next course of the story. As you can see, Link doesn't rely on just one of his weapons, but instead focuses on them all while dealing with his enemies. This arena-styled fight was hopefully a good one, though I can't say that I think it's as good as my other fights.

The boss, DuaBaba, was inspired by Twilight Princess's first boss, Diababa, who has a similar appearance to this monster. The key difference in DuaBaba is that he retains more of the classical Deku Baba appearances (blue-purple flowers attached to long, and surprisingly fragile, stems), while giving it an appearance similar to its Twilight Princess counterpart. Also, it has mutated so that a second head (instead of two extra heads) has grown alongside the first. I found it really helpful to listen to the music of the Twilight Princess fight against Diababa via youtube (you'd be amazed at what kind of video game music you can find there) while I was writing this story. If you want to heighten your experience, you should try looking some music up and listening to it while reading. It really helps affect the story in terms of the imagination.

By the way, an individual had told me earlier that this story kind of conflicts with the Twilight Princess story in terms of the way it plays out in the years. At first, I assumed that the time difference between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess was much longer, but I guess I was wrong in that assumption, as it takes place roughly about the same time as this one. I'd just like to point out a bit of clarification as far as this story is considered; Twilight Princess occurs in the Child Timeline. This story occurs in an Adult Timeline that Link returns to after exploring the gap between dimensions on his way back from Termina. There will be many more details on this aspect to come, but I'll just let you guys speculate on what is going to happen...meh, heh, heh...

Now, on to the next chapter. I'm letting you guys know that I have successfully finished the next chapter and already started on the one afterwards. I plan on getting done with that particular chapter tommorow, so now you guys have to wait. In the meantime, know that the next chapter involves a pair of old friends...

_Mysterious Voices_: Eeeeeheeheeheeheeheeee!

**Kerian**: Hey, you two! Get back in there! You aren't even supposed to be alive yet! Oops...eh, heh, heh...well, I'd better get going before I reveal more spoilers...until tommorow (or any time later), me out!

-Kerian, author dealing with rebelling story characters


	58. Chapter 16, Part 1: Not so Normal

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 16: Not so Normal, Part 1

* * *

The Shaman busily set up a stone table in the middle of a small chamber, preparing ingredients and specific magical substances upon the stone table. Several suits of gigantic armor silently watched him as he prepared his grueling work.

As the Shaman placed the last ingredient down, he looked at the two bones that sat on the table in front of him. Taking a pouchful of dirt, he waved it about on top of the two bones, reciting an incantation as he did. His wings opened and closed in time to the incantation's beat, creating a small wind in the chamber as he did his work.

When his incantation came to a halt, the wind kept going. He watched as the magic within the substances began to take shape: energized earth combining with crystallized water, solidified air, and golden flames…

Potions began to spill their contents upon the table. The dirt began to surround the two leg bones and attach themselves to them as they began to float in the air. A tiny dust storm began to take place in the room as sands from all about the chamber began to form replacement bones to form two skeletons, deformed by age. The potions and magical elements began to combine around the two skeletons, causing them to slowly form skin, muscle, and tissue where there once was none. Two tiny groans escaped from their skeletal maws that were slowly forming into true mouths once again.

The Shaman closed his wings to block the onrush of magical power that erupted from his two creations. Opening his wings and glaring through the light, the Shaman took a look at the completed ensembles that stood before him…

Skeletons they were no more. The beings that stood before the Shaman were two old hags with white hair and almost identical features save that one had blue eyes while the other had red. They both breathed heavily, crouched low and seemingly almost feral. The Shaman, knowing their indecency, cast another spell that allowed cloaks of lightweight fibers to form around the two hags, watching them carefully as they tried to grasp their situation.

The two witches suddenly cackled with glee as they looked around the room, then at each other, then laughed hideously as they stood up as straight as their crooked spines could let them.

"WE LIVE AGAIN!" the two shouted in unison.

"At long last, sister," the first of the two, with red eyes, spoke first, "We have finally come back from the world beyond! The ancestors be praised!"

"Yes, dear sister," the second one, with blue eyes, said, "Now we can show that pitiful boy who dared to defeat us the true meaning of pain!"

"But wait," the first of the two said, gazing around, "Something does not seem right, sister. This is the Spirit Temple, but not where we last saw life! Where are we?"

"Does it matter, dear sister?" the second one said, "All that matters is that we kill that damn Hylian for what he did to us! Our son will be most pleased…"

It was then that the two registered that they were not alone in that room. They both glared at the Shaman with their big, bulgy eyes, expecting the man with wings to explain his presence to them. When the Shaman kept his silence, it only increased their anger with him.

"What do you want?!" they both asked in unison.

The Shaman merely smiled, keeping his gaze fixed upon the two with his hypnotic eyes.

"Your allegiance," he hissed.

"We have no allegiance save to the great Ganondorf," the one with blue eyes said.

"Yes indeed," the one with red eyes said, "Only our son commands us! Take your filth out of here! We have much to do in his service!"

"Speaking of which, dear sister, we must ask our son how long we've been out. I trust he has some use of us; only the Great Ganondorf has the power to bring us back from the dead."

"But, dear sister, I do not see our son anywhere. You would think that he would come forth to greet or command us by now."

"That's the thing with all young ones these days. No respect for their elders. Oh, what has become of our beloved son, dear sister, to bring us back from heaven and leave us confused like the lost souls that we are?"

"Why are you still here?!" the red eyed one shouted at the Shaman, "We already told you to get out! BEGONE!"

A firebolt shot out from the hag's hand. The Shaman smirked as he held up his own hand and caught the bolt of fire in mid-air, flexing his fingers around the object as he held it suspended in the air as if it were no more than a beam of sunlight. The red-eyed hag just stared at the Shaman in shock; her sister, on the other hand…

"Hah! Dear sister, you were always the one to have the strained skill. It comes with age! Let me show you how a real witch uses her powers!"

A frost bolt of equal strength shot out from her hand. The shaman caught it just as easily, holding it in his other hand and twisting it around wit his fingers. He placed his hands, and their elemental occupants, together into a twisting ball of fire and ice and tossed it back at the two amazed hags.

"ENOUGH!" the Shaman shouted as the bomb of fire and ice exploded, sending the two hags to their feet. The two old women just kept staring at the Shaman in shock as they tried to sit up, their weak arms and legs trembling from the surprising attack from the vampire.

"You have no choice but to obey me," the Shaman hissed, "There is a reason why the great Ganondorf could not revive you. He has been defeated by the very same mongrel pup that defeated you…a mistake that I and my six colleagues intend to rectify. _I_ am the one who brought you back from death, and until your master awakens you will obey me!"

"Preposterous," the red eyed sister proclaimed, "Only the great Ganondorf could resurrect us. How are we to know that you actually accomplished such a task?"

"Indeed, dear sister," the blue-eyed one said in agreement, "It is a hard thing indeed to bring someone back from the dead. How are we to know he isn't lying?"

"What kind of magic is your specialty?" they both asked simultaneously.

"I am called the Shaman for a reason," the Shaman said with a simple bow.

"HA!" the red eyed sister proclaimed, "Shamanism! The easiest form of magic yet! How disgraceful. Of course you are lying. No one can use shamanism to summon someone back from the dead!"

"And yet…here you are," the Shaman said, idly flexing his hand.

The two sisters stared at each other, glancing at the shaman every now and then while their old minds tried to understand exactly what was going on.

"It would be impossible at least for you to be summoned, dear sister," the blue eyed hag proclaimed, "You are the eldest, after all. Age before beauty and all that!"

"I am not the oldest!" the red eyed hag proclaimed, "It would have been harder for you because you are much older than I am!"

"How could you tell if I was or not?!" the blue eyed hag said angrily, "Of all the secrets our parents kept from us, it had to be our age! I am sick of your lies of you being the youngest! I am the youngest!"

"No, it is I!"

"No, I am the younger!"

"ENOUGH!!!"

The hag sisters couldn't even react as a pair of powerful stone fists rose from the table they stood upon and grasped them both tightly. They struggled feebly as they attempted to get themselves free, but to no avail. Their eyes seemed to open wider as the Shaman slowly tighten his magical grip, emphasizing his true capabilities of his power.

"What little you both know of shamanism," the Shaman hissed, "It's enough to make even a vampire sick to his stomach. There is a good reason your kind were never good at shamanism; you never discovered more than the surface secrets of its power. Well, I perfected the art long before either of you were even born! My powers are far greater than either of you could ever hope to be!"

"Try us," they both shrieked, attempting to get free of their stone bonds.

"How old do you think we really are?" the red eyed one asked, "a hundred years? Two hundred years?!"

"We both may fight over age," the blue eyed one hissed, "but to say we are in our hundreds, now that would be a lie as black as the desert under the new moon!"

"We both are old enough to have seen the end of the great clan wars!" the red eyed one shouted, "Back when it meant something to be a Gerudo! Back when the world feared us for what we truly were capable of, before the later kings ruined our reputation and resorted into creating us into a tribe of petty thieves!"

"Ganondorf showed much promise," the blue eyed one said, "We taught him all that we knew, and he even learned more! We know more than even you could ever hope for, boy!"

"So go on, young rip!" the red eyed hag shouted, "Tell us how old you are? Are you 50? 60? You don't even know the meaning of the world old! You look as young as if you were in your mid 30's!"

"And a hunky mid-30's at that," the blue eyed hag teased. This, of course, was followed up by a glare from her sister, though they both kept silent to hear the Shaman's side of the story.

The Shaman's eyes were closed. However, his mouth was curled into a smile, revealing his fangs while his wings flexed back and forth with the steady beat of his mind.

"You say that you are old?" the Shaman asked, glaring at the two of them and revealing a set of glowing orange eyes, "I have seen what the world was like before the clan wars! I am a Stalvan, a vampire lord! Cursed forever to be immortal! I am the same age as I was when my master found the sword that brought our curse upon us, and I have fed on the blood of millions. You, Twinrova, know nothing of age. You are lucky to even have a chance to grow old, while I am forced to forever be considered a monster by what I truly am!"

The Shaman walked around the table, allowing the two hags to get a good look at his mighty wings, horns, and fangs as he continued his tale.

"You claim to have seen how the clan wars have ended," the Shaman said, "I saw how they began. I saw in my youth what it meant to truly be a Hylian, and I saw the glory of what was once our proud kingdom shatter under the wake of a man's death. I had seen how the men of Hyrule had fought and died to ensure their survival because of a prophecy that ensured that they would be the rulers of this land! I had seen the monstrous Darknuts and their chaos worshippers, and had fought alongside them in battle! I even know of you two…the two common and petty thieves who resorted to stealing a dead wizard's tome in order to learn how to keep yourselves alive long enough to prove your worth to your kind, only to have them sink lower than you two ever did as time went on! I know all about you two…Koume and Kotake…and of the secrets of Mudora that you had stolen all those years ago…"

Both Koume and Kotake gulped. They knew now exactly who they were dealing with. Though vampires were rumored as just legends, both Koume and Kotake knew the truth of those monsters. They remembered how the Stalvan clan once made a raid upon their people, killing off their villages and sending their kind into the desert. It was then that they discovered the old fortress of Mudora, where the old wizard had slept and had died sometime in the night. They had stolen his book in order to find out its ancient secrets, only to be ridiculed by their people as thieves and simple bandits. They had been driven out into the wilds while the rest of their kind lived in the fortress, eventually forgetting its origins and reverting into a state where they had to become thieves in order to survive. That was why Koume and Kotake raised Ganondorf; to show the world exactly how cruel and powerful the Gerudo could really be…

"What do you want of us?" Koume, the red eyed hag, asked.

"Simple," the Shaman said, releasing his grip on the stone and having the mighty stone fists return to the ground from whence they came, "I want your allegiance. I am a part of a group called the Seven Sorcerers. We seek to release Ganondorf from his eternal prison, where even now he sits awaiting us to set him free. I know for a fact that there is someone on this earth who wants us to cease trying to release Ganondorf before he can even rise again, and that is what I need you two for."

Koume and Kotake gazed upon each other wickedly before turning their attention back to the Shaman.

"We shall serve you for all time, master," Kotake, the blue eyed hag, said as both witches bowed low.

"At long last," Koume said, "justice shall be served to Hyrule!"

"Yes, dear sister," Kotake replied, "We shall soon have our revenge. Our son will be so proud of us!"

"I wonder what the Gerudo have been doing since we've been gone. The time will soon come that they join our cause, yes?"

"Hee, hee hee! Perhaps we should give them a little visit; see exactly how bad the desert sun has gotten to them! Eee hee hee hee!"

The sisters cackled with each other, but stopped in their tracks as the Shaman shook his head.

"I'm afraid that visiting the Gerudo is out of the question," the Shaman said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?!" Koume growled, "The Gerudo are on our side!"

"They would never abandon their king," Kotake hissed, "though more could be said out of that damn Nabooru."

"I'm afraid that your mindsets our out of focus," the Shaman said, "Much has changed in the desert in the past hundred years. Believe me…much has changed…"

* * *

Link crept alongside the Skull Kids as they made their way through the forest. Link had noted that the forest had changed from gigantic trees to the same ones with spike-like branches. Fearing the worst, Link kept close to the Skull Kids' sides, hoping that the trees wouldn't notice his presence since he was at least twice their height. The very idea of getting ambushed by someone who can control plants was very discomforting to him.

They had been walking for several hours, and Link felt like he was going to nod off to sleep soon. He knew that his mission was important, however, so he kept his vigil and kept walking. He didn't want to make camp or anything that may alert his presence, and the Skull Kids could very well leave him behind if he fell behind, so he kept going.

Darin stayed just ahead of Link so that he could see where he was going and not bump into any of the branches. Link noted that the area seemed to be a lot less dark since walking through the forest the first time, but this was because it was night when Link was taken prisoner. Now that it was starting to become daylight, Link tried more than anything to keep himself awake, noting that although the strange fruits had knocked him asleep while he was captive, they did little to keep his body from returning to its natural state of tiredness.

Link looked around as it suddenly started to light up a little better. They suddenly arrived towards what looked almost like a wall of green ahead of them, which stopped them in their tracks. The Skull Kid guiding them motioned for him to follow and the group made their way around the trees, following the green wall as they did. They didn't stop until they arrived to an opening in the trees, motioning for Link to go through.

"This is the Lost Woods," the Skull Kid said, "The Shadow Druid's influence ends here, because his taint upon the Forest Temple was never complete back when he was first here. You are on your own from here on out. The Skull Kids have not dared enter the Lost Woods since the occupation."

"Why not?" Link asked curiously.

"Many of us stated that there is something that lurks in the woods," the Skull Kid said, "It is something that not even spiders dare attempt to anger. You could say that it is the reason why the Lost Woods is considered, 'contested territory.'"

Link couldn't believe his ears. So, there was a fine print to his part of the agreement. _Oh well_, Link thought, _As long as that member of the Resistance is in there, then I'm going no matter what_.

"Anything else we need to know about?" Link asked.

"Only that one of our number will be waiting out here in two days time to announce when the attack is about to begin," the Skull Kid said, "Otherwise, nothing. We shall see each other again. Good luck to you, Hylian."

Link nodded respectfully, watching as the Skull Kids disappeared into the gloomy forest beyond. Link sighed as he looked into the "hole" in the wall of trees.

"Guess this as good a time as any to die," Link said.

"Please don't say that," Darin said, "I'd rather live to appreciate my adulthood, thank you."

Link sighed as he silently walked into the Lost Woods, his fairy guardian flying close by as they entered the green jungle ahead of them.

* * *

It was about two hours and many yawns later that Link realized that they were lost. Link couldn't tell the difference of anything that was in front of him. He supposed that it didn't matter; as long as he was out of the Kokiri Forest, any place was an improvement.

"Why are we lost?" Link asked, "I thought that you knew this place like the back of your wing."

"There's a good reason why Karen came with us the last time we were in the Lost Woods," Darin said, trying to make out the different trees that surrounded them in the forest glen, "There was a time when I was much younger that I ended up getting lost for a few months in these woods due to a dare from the other fairies. As a result, I never went into the Lost Woods without someone else to guide me."

"This is just terrific," Link said, "I should have eaten that weird fruit that they used to knock me out. At least then I could turn into a Stalfos without losing my mind in the process!"

"Hey, there's no need for that," Darin said, "Besides, as long as you are with me, the forest will ignore you. That's part of the reason why I went with you when we went into the Forest Temple together. Even with the taint, the spirits will still get angry enough to curse you into becoming the undead. They really don't like Hylians for some reason."

Link sighed, passing a tree that looked just like the one he had just passed five minutes ago. He originally tried to mark his way around so he wouldn't get lost, but ended up giving up as the bark managed to heal itself rapidly after he cut through it. By now, Link was sure that he had gone through enough rights and lefts that he might as well be a spinning top for all he cared. Already he was going crazy. He wondered what being a Stalfos would be like; sure, he wouldn't have a mind to use, but at least he wouldn't have to worry about gaining weight anymore.

_Like I worried about that to begin with_, Link said to himself.

Link was about to sit down and give up when he finally spotted the familiar clearing that came before the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link smiled, glad that he was finally getting somewhere. Before he approached the gate, he looked around, dead set on making sure he wasn't ambushed by anything with hair, leaves, or more than four legs.

As Link moved around, he couldn't help but notice the strange silence that pervaded the entire woods. This silence, though present in the Kokiri Forest, was much different than what Link had originally felt. It wasn't an absence of life that was disturbing, but instead it was life that was trying to hide from something else in the forest…

Something that scared them more than anything…

Link heard the creature before he actually saw it. A tremendous buzzing noise filled the air, causing Link to almost cover his ear from the intensity of the humming sound. Link looked up and saw something darting through the trees with the speed of a lightning bolt, the only thing he could see of the creature was a set of very big insect-like wings that buzzed so fast that they blurred in with the sky and its surroundings.

Link barely had time to jump aside as a monstrous wasp launched itself from the trees, sticking a stinger as big as the Master Sword into the ground where he had been just moments before. Link thanked his quick reflexes once again before looking over his new enemy.

The wasp was as big as he was, roughly as long as a Hylian was tall. Its thorax throbbed intensely as it attempted to remove its stinger from the ground, its wings buzzing angrily as if it were a swarm of wasps rather than a single wasp alone. Link could see that its six legs were each equipped with sharp, serrated claws, and its head, which held a pair of oval-shaped eyes that glistened in the light, sported a set of jaws that looked sharp enough to cleave a shield in two pieces. The monster's yellow and black-striped body looked fragile like all bugs, but Link knew that bugs that get this big have an exoskeleton hard enough to act as body armor, and this creature was likely to not be any different.

Link got his shield and the Master Sword out just as the wasp got its stinger detached from the ground. It quickly buzzed and darted about angrily, moving faster than Link could blink, keeping its angry gaze upon him at all times as it flew about in the air. Link barely had time to raise his shield as the monster dove again, this time landing fully on his shield and using its claws as weapons. Link watched as the creature amazingly landed its light body onto Link's shield and hang on for dear life, using its huge jaws in an attempt to bite the Hylian.

Link used the hilt of the Master Sword to pound on the monstrous wasp before it could manage to sink its huge jaws into his flesh. The wasp buzzed angrily, taking off and attempting to take Link with it. Link was amazed at the animal's strength, and quickly sliced upward with the Master Sword in an attempt to get the insect to let go.

The insect seemed to screech angrily as Link fell, his shield now carrying a detached leg as a souvenir. The monstrous bug came around and buzzed out of sight, its wings suddenly coming to a direct halt and bringing the forest back into its natural silence.

Link looked around, pulling the monster's oozing leg off of his shield before getting back into a defensive posture in case the monster came back. Link doubted that it was over, knowing that the creature had to still be around because of the ensuing silence. Link gazed into the forest ahead of him, looking for the monster while keeping his guard up, knowing full well that the gigantic wasp could easily ambush him if he wasn't careful.

Link looked around, still unsure whether the wasp had gone or not, when suddenly a pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness of the Lost Woods in front of his gaze.

Before Link could even move, the wasp was upon him, buzzing angrily and charging him, using its head as a battering ram and belting Link in the stomach. Link was on the ground and beset upon by the monster in seconds, the wasp desperately attempting to sting Link with its thorax. Link did his best to keep the monster's stinger away by kicking at it, though his success in keeping the monster away tumbled as the creature suddenly took a bite of Link's shoulder.

Link screamed as a wave of pain shot up his right arm from the monster's attack. He used his sword to once again bash into the monster's head, knowing that the blade would probably do no good against its exoskeleton, attempting instead to knock the creature unconscious. Link failed to get the monster off of him, feeling the sickening pain of a tongue entering the wound that it formed in his shoulder, and so chose to strike at the nearest part of the animal's body.

The wasp screeched once more. Link gasped in relief as the wasp let him go, taking to the air and attempting to get away. Link didn't know why he felt something wet against his chest, but as he looked down he saw a large portion of the monster's exoskeleton, including two legs, was still attempting to move around on his body.

The Master Sword had almost cut the thing in two!

Link looked up and saw the wasp was still not willing to give up its life without a fight, flying through the air and darting about dangerously. He weakly noticed Darin come up behind the monster and launch a magic attack upon its back, sending it flying away into the sky.

The wasp, still angry because of its failed attack against its prey, decided to give one last chance before it died. It suddenly charged, its stinger pointing out like a mighty spear as it dove thorax-first in Link's direction. Link closed his eyes, hoping that, when he was impaled, he would die quickly before the monster continued where it left off upon his shoulder.

Link heard a hissing sound, followed by the sound of impaled flesh. Link was surprised not to feel any pain at all; the monster wasn't even touching him. His shoulder, however, was still crying out in agony, so he assumed that he was still alive. Hoping that his courage was still intact, Link opened his eyes and sat up.

The wasp lay about three yards away from him, its body impaled against a bush by a very sturdily made arrow. The monster continued twitching in its death throes, its thorax pumping poison into its stinger while its body oozed with ichor from the wounds. Its eyes, however, had lost their golden glint, confirming that the insect was indeed dead.

Link heard the sound of footsteps behind him, as well as the familiar sound of a bow being pulled backwards as if it was armed. Link felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up like needles, and didn't dare turn around as his savior-turned-assailant came closer.

"Alright!" the voice of a young woman said, "Who are you, and what in Din's name are you doing in my—? Oh my…Link? Is that you?"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The infamous Twinrova return from the land beyond life, a monstrous wasp is vanquished at the hands of our heroes, and somebody seems to recognize Link. Who could it be? There's only one way to find out (wait until the next chapter! lol).

I was always interested in making a sequence with Twinrova. I recently began reading a fanfic called Curse of the Triforce, which talks about Kotake and Koume when they were much, much younger. I had always wanted to make a past for those two, so it's plain obvious that I wanted to add them to my ancient Hyrule backstory. At the same time, I wanted to give them a source of their great power and of their desire for Ganondorf. It would be really interesting to know that Twinrova was the cause of creating the Gerudo into a tribe of theives.

Link just fought off a tremendous wasp, but there's more to everything than meets the eye. Didn't the Skull Kids mention that the Lost Woods was contested territory for a reason? Perhaps that wasp was a natural prey of the spiders that the Shadow Druid uses...you never know. And who was the person that managed to recognize Link and save his life? Hmm...this fanfic gets confusing by the minute. Luckily, I know how everything works out. So, until next chapter, me out!

-Kerian


	59. Chapter 16, Part 2: Not so Normal

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 16: Not so Normal, part 2

* * *

"Alright! Who are you, and what in Din's name are you doing in my—? Oh my…Link? Is that you?"

Link couldn't believe his ears. Could it be? Sure, the voice sounded…different somehow, but could it actually be her?

Link slowly turned around, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he attempted to stand up. To his almighty surprise, standing in front of him was the one girl he never expected to see again in the Kokiri Forest…

"Karen?" Link managed to say.

Any further words were cut short as Karen suddenly tackled Link, sending him back into the ground and hugging him fiercely. Link's shoulder was in pain, but he didn't care. He was reunited with one of his best of friends again for the first time in…well, for the first time in a long while. It only just dawned on Link exactly how many years it had been since he had last seen the Kokiri girl, and was glad to finally see her again.

It was then he noticed something oddly different about her…something that made him suddenly feel very awkward about their current position.

"Uh, Karen?" Link managed to say, "Could you let go? I'm…kind of in pain at the moment!"

"Oh, sorry!" Karen said, getting off of Link and helping him up, "Is that better?"

The changes in Link's body suddenly registered in Link's mind. Sure, she had the same green hair, blue eyes, fair skin and loving attitude as the Kokiri he knew seven years ago, but something odd had changed about her. For starters she was…taller. Instead of coming up to Link's waist like she would normally, she came almost all the way up to Link's chest. She also looked older, much different than the 10-year old body that she used to have. There was also something about her that Link couldn't get his mind off of…that he found oddly attractive.

_What is up with her…_? Link said to himself before the taboo part of what he was thinking suddenly registered and his eyes came back up to her face.

"Karen…wha?" Link said in his confusion.

Karen looked rather confused herself, until she realized what Link was referring to.

"Oh!" she said, "You mean…oh, I just grew. It's really weird. I didn't know that this was normal before, but since you've obviously grown I guess it's normal for most people to get bigger. I've been like this for about a year now. I can't really explain how it happened."

Link couldn't explain it either. Kokiri were naturally supposed to be children; that much Link knew of already. The fact that Saria, the Forest Sage, was alive for the past hundred years when Link first found her was proof that Kokiri remained the body age of around 8-11 years old.

And yet Karen looked like she was at least 15!

Before Link could say anything, Karen scooped him up in another hug. Link suddenly felt awkwardly warm, as if he was enjoying the way she hugged him, though he couldn't deny that what she was doing was not only confusing…but painful.

His shoulder still had a big bite in it…

As Link hissed in pain, Karen released him from his hug and took notice of the wound with a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! You're hurt!" she said, "Here. Come with me; I'll get something for that right away. Oh…Hi Darin. Nice to see you again."

"Of course, now she registers my existence," Darin said sarcastically as he followed along.

Karen quickly picked up the bow and quiver that she had dropped when she tackled Link. Putting both on a belt attached to the back of her tunic, she supported Link with her shoulder and began to lead him down the winding maze of the Sacred Meadow. As they went, Link couldn't help but feel Darin's eyes pierce into his skull the way he glared at him before following along.

_What's the matter with him?_ Link said to himself.

* * *

Karen led Link as he continued to cringe in pain from his wound. They eventually stopped at what looked like a small hut near the long path that led up to the Forest Temple. She took him and Darin inside, motioning for Link to take the only bed that was there in the hut.

"Darin," Karen said, "Liana was outside near the Forest Temple when I last saw her. I'd like you to stay with her for a while. She'll fill you in on what all's been going on since you both left. I need to tend to Link alone."

Darin glanced at Link once before silently doing as he was told. Link didn't get what was causing Darin to get in such a foul mood. Ever since they both saw Karen…

Link didn't have time to think about it as Karen began to gently pull his tunic off. Link was about to stop her but couldn't move due to his injury. He felt very awkward having a girl take off his clothes; sure, he was occasionally seen shirtless at the ranch when he was a kid, and Rose saw him like that all the time, but he felt really strange near Karen all of a sudden. He couldn't put a finger on why, but all that he knew right now was that he couldn't move due to his injury.

When Karen was finally done and Link was half-naked save for his pants on the bed, she took out a bottle of red liquid and a couple of strips of green cloth. She poured the liquid onto one strip and began to lightly press on the wound, cleaning wasp saliva and blood off of the bite. Link felt his right shoulder go almost numb with pain as the strange potion's effects began to work their way into his system, but didn't move at all, letting the Kokiri girl do her work. She continued dressing Link's wounds and tending to the bite, silently working on her vigil as the minutes ticked by.

"This wound needs cleaned," she said, seeming to read Link's mind, "The wasp may not have stung you, but their saliva contains toxins to help them subdue prey, and by the looks of things that monster tried to use its proboscis and lick up some blood and tissue in your shoulder. You're lucky the thing didn't continue; otherwise your whole arm might have come off. I've seen it happen on lesser animals."

Link nodded, trying to understand past the pain. He could feel the numbness slow down now, but it still didn't stop his shoulder from reminding him of his current condition.

"Why couldn't we go to the Fairy Fountain again?" Link asked, remembering the time when the Skulltulla bit his hand.

"The wasp had made its nest there," the Kokiri replied, "The fairies inside of it were trapped, and they were using their energy to ensure its survival. Your wound would become infected if I took the time to unblock the entrance, and even then, I doubt the fairies would have enough energy to sustain your wounds."

"Right," Link said. Trying to keep up a conversation, he continued his questions about the wasp. "What was that thing exactly?"

"It came a short while after we left the Kokiri Village," Karen said, "Saria said that she summoned it to guard the temple while we were away, so that any more spiders couldn't come near. After the occupation happened, I managed to move here and the thing would ignore me while it made patrols around the Lost Woods. However, around five years ago it began attacking everything in sight, spiders and animals alike, including myself. I don't know exactly what was wrong with it, but I was hunting it and trying to subdue it so it wouldn't cause anymore harm when you came and helped kill it."

"All I probably did was get in your way," Link said, "Truth be told, I didn't know my sword could actually cut that thing the way it did; otherwise I would have done it earlier. It was your arrow that killed it off."

"Yes, but I only finished your job," Karen said, "You are right; no ordinary weapon can pierce that thing's exoskeleton. It wasn't the first time I had tried hunting that creature. I thought that if I could just get between the cracks of its exoskeleton I could manage to kill it off, but that was going to take away time that I desperately needed. You're the one who almost killed that creature. I never saw a sword shine like that before. Where'd you get it?"

Link looked at the hilt of the Master Sword in the sheath on his back. He thought back about the real reason why he didn't feel up to the idea of killing the monster himself. He understood since the beginning that the Master Sword was powerful; it didn't surprise him that his weapon could cut through naturally hard exoskeleton like that.

_Maybe it's because of what happened to me at the fortress_, Link thought.

"It's a long story," Link said, "It's probably not one I want to bore you with."

"We've got time," Karen said, "We have at least until your shoulder heals. Come on…why don't you tell me all about it, starting from when you left Death Mountain."

"That's right," Link said, "You and Rose took a peek at me while I was fighting the Emperor Dodongo. Alright, if you feel that you have time, I'll tell you. This may take a while, so get a seat or something."

Link told her everything from his first experience with magic down to his latest adventure at the Deku Fortress. Karen listened to it all, even going so far as to gasp or to cry at the appropriate parts in the story. Link's tale was filled with adventure, and he was so good at telling the story that neither he nor Karen had noticed the sun start to set on the horizon of the forest. When Link was done telling her about the Skull Kids' plan of attack upon the fortress of the Shadow Druid, Karen suddenly looked depressed.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Karen said, "It's just that it's been seven years since I had seen another Kokiri. You'd think that since I'm considered the last of the Resistance that I'd do something about it, but I was just too scared early on. All I've really focused on is protecting the Sacred Forest Meadow, and that's it. I haven't even planned any rescue attempts yet."

"Why don't you get help from the other Kokiri, or even the Skull Kids?" Link asked, "Surely you're not alone, are you?"

Karen looked on the brim of tears. It was enough to make Link feel upset as well. What was she hiding from him?

"Link," Karen said, wiping her eyes and trying to gain some composure over herself, "I am the last of the Kokiri…"

"What?"

"Well, I mean…I'm not really the last one," she said, "They're still alive, for all I know. I'm just the last of my kind, because the Kokiri are meant to be free…and my brethren are anything but that."

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't they be? What's been going on?"

"Link…" Karen couldn't bear to look at Link's face, "They've been enslaved."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Link's mind began to process what Karen had just said. Enslaved? But how? This couldn't be true…could it?

"Link," Karen said, starting to sob slightly, "The day of the attack…I followed Saria as she made her way to the Forest Temple. Saria left me in charge of the Kokiri while she was gone, but I was too scared to go back. I thought that we all were doomed. I didn't know what to do…I felt so alone. I don't know how long I was out or how long I was in that state, but by the time I woke up from it the sky had grown dark, so I went back to see if everyone was alright.

"When I got there, the Kokiri that were still resisting were trapped in one of the two huts I had left them in when I went to follow Saria. Those things…those…monsters!"

Karen suddenly burst into tears, hugging Link's shoulder and crying her heart out. Link didn't know what to say or do, and was glad that he had managed to sit himself up while telling his story. All that he could do was just hold her, letting her cry on his shoulder, and rubbing her back in order to calm her down.

_She's so frail_, Link thought. His mind all of a sudden received another strange surge of emotion, but Link managed to combat it this time. He didn't know what was going on with his mind, but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of what was truly happening.

"It's alright," Link whispered softly, "It'll be okay, Karen."

"Those monsters…" Karen said in between sobs, "They…killed Mido! They killed him, in cold blood! Then they got everyone in webs…and they…oh, Din!"

"It's alright," Link whispered, "You aren't alone anymore…and those Kokiri won't be alone either."

Karen suddenly poked her head up in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Link looked down into her blue eyes. "I mean that the Kokiri are going to be set free. I am here now, and right now I have a job to do."

Karen slipped out of Link's grasp as he stood up proud and tall, almost touching the ceiling with his hat. He drew the Master Sword, gazing upon its gleaming blade as he held it up for Karen to see.

"I am the Hero of Time," Link said, "With this sword, I will not fail. I will teach the Shadow Druid a lesson about what it means to harm my friends! On my oath, the Kokiri who died will be avenged, and I will not rest or give quarter to my enemies!"

Karen could only stare up at Link, feeling very small in his presence. Link could feel himself feel proud and tall, as if he was filled with a different presence within himself. Unlike the presence he felt when he was angry, this one made him feel good…like there was another part of him somewhere inside of him that had been turned loose inside with his bold words.

_And at least this time I know it's me_, Link said to himself.

Link suddenly hissed in pain, almost dropping the Master Sword on Karen as he fell backwards. He put down the sword and grabbed his shoulder in pain, his head reeling around as if he had been just hit in the noggin by a tremendous tree stump.

Link suddenly heard Karen giggle. He felt embarrassed at her sudden laughter, though he couldn't put a finger on why. He never was embarrassed if something was bothering him like this.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to rest for now," Karen said, "You need to get that bite to heal. It's not going to happen on its own. You need to get to sleep."

"Come to think of it, I am a bit tired," Link said, "Hey, where's Darin and Liana?"

"Liana and I have been sleeping in separate places to ensure we can be available to guard different areas of the forest," Karen said, "Ever since the attack, we haven't exactly been as…close…as we were when you were around."

_That doesn't sound good_, Link thought, _Fairies and Kokiri are supposed to be inseparable. Then again…it's not the first time a Fairy Guardian left her charge alone like this…_

Memories of Navi came into his mind once again and he quickly began to think of something else. Though Link barely knew the fairy for more than a day, the thought of his best friend's mother, not to mention his only parent, being dead because of him wasn't the best of burdens to bear. Neither was killing, for that matter. Save for the spiders in the Forest Temple and the event that occurred in the Deku Fortress, Link never actually liked the idea of killing his enemy in any way possible. Sure, they may have taken his life instead if they had the chance, but in the end, what greater right does he have to deserve to live?

"Alright, mister," Karen said, a hint of parental leadership in her voice, "It's time for bed. Get some sleep. We'll take care of the wound in the morning."

Link was about to comply, but he noticed something very unusual that he didn't notice earlier.

"Um, Karen," Link said, "There's only one bed."

"I know."

Link suddenly scootched over and felt his muscles tense up as Karen suddenly crawled into bed with him, covering herself up with the green silk blanket. Link felt a chill go up his spine, though he hoped that it was because of the wind. Acting on instinct, he turned around; making sure that his back was facing the Kokiri girl while he slept.

"You comfy?" Karen asked as she turned and put her back up against Link's.

_Do I really have to answer that question?_

"Yes, I'm fine," Link lied.

"You'd better be," Karen said, "I don't like getting woken up by toss-n'-turners."

_This is just perfect_, Link thought, _Sure, if it were Rose, I wouldn't exactly mind, but Karen is a different matter entirely! She's more like a good friend or a sister than someone I'd have a relationship with!_

_You have to admit_, a voice said in Link's head, _She does look cute for her age._

Link felt himself tense up at the sound of the voice.

_What do _you_ want?_ Link asked himself.

_I think we both know what you want_, the voice whispered teasingly.

Link cringed. There was something different about this voice…something that wasn't right.

_I don't know what you're talking about_, Link replied.

_Don't play coy with me, boy_, the voice said, _I know what lurks in your heart, although I'm not happy to say that it's not as dark as mine._

_Don't listen to him…_

Link almost jumped at the second voice. This one he recognized.

_So, what's your story?_ Link asked.

_The same as yours_, the second voice whispered, _I'm feeling awkward about the situation and I'm getting mad at my dark side._

_You're a spoilsport_, the first voice said, _We all know that you want it._

_Being a Hero of Time means you should control your emotions_, the second voice said, _That doesn't mean that you accept _all_ of your feelings. It may be normal for him to feel attracted to any girl, but not to go as far as to do what you're thinking!_

_I'm thinking the exact same thing that you are thinking_, the first voice said, _I'm just thinking a bit more on the fun side._

_Fun and pervert don't go together_, the second voice said menacingly.

_Great_, Link said to himself, _Now I'm hearing voices. If my ancestor was like this, then I might be tempted to join him._

_Your ancestor was like you in many ways_, the first voice said.

What do you mean by that? The second voice asked warily.

_He also found girls attractive_, the first voice said, _and he wasn't afraid to hide his emotions…or suppress them in battle, either._

_Having him follow his anger won't solve anything, _the second voice whispered_, It will only make things worse…he won't be strengthening himself for any battle. He'd be strengthening you!_

_And that's much better than following your path and strengthening your end of things, you parasite!_

_I'm only trying to help him follow the right path._

_Damned the right path! He doesn't need it! He needs to feed me!_

_ENOUGH!!!_

Link's mental scream stopped the two of them in their tracks.

_I'm tired of the both of you!_ Link shouted, _I need rest, and I can't do that with a mental battle going on with a multi-split personality! Leave me be!_

_But—_

_LEAVE ME BE!!_

_Fine_, the first voice growled, _Just know that this conversation isn't over. We will be speaking again!_

The dark presence in Link's mind faded, and Link let a mental sigh escape him. He felt the other presence in his mind, however, and became annoyed.

_Why are you still here?_

_I am only here to guide you, Link_, the righteous voice said, _Don't take my presence too lightly._

_Whatever_, Link thought, _Just let me be._

The strange presence melted away, ending the mental strain caused in Link's mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Link asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Karen looked over on Link's end of the bed. "You've tensed up," Karen said, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link lied, "It's just my shoulder."

Karen nodded, though Link could tell that she didn't believe him. Link decided to let it drop, focusing instead on relaxing and going to sleep.

Link's eyes went wide as Karen suddenly turned around and hugged Link from behind, slipping her arms around his waist as she did.

"I'm glad you came back," Karen, "You have no idea what it's like to be so alone like this for the past seven years."

_I used to remember what it was like to have my mind all to myself_, Link thought.

Instead of rejecting Karen, Link just kept still, neither accepting or rejecting her presence. He was glad that she was nearby, however, because a chilly wind suddenly picked up and entered the hut, causing his blanket to become useful only for modesty. He sighed and allowed his body to relax, slowly drifting off into sleep.

His dreams were strange that night; involving sword fights, terrifying wasps, mysterious voices and teenage girls wearing green tunics.

* * *

Darin and Liana patrolled the perimeter around the Sacred Forest Meadow for the fifth time that evening, using their glowing bodies as natural light as they travelled through the forest. Animals of the night returned from their hiding places, glad that the monster that had wreaked havoc upon their home was gone again.

"So, the Kokiri are imprisoned and the Shadow Druid is using the Great Deku Tree as a fortress," Darin said, simplifying his friend's words. "That still doesn't explain why you and Karen haven't talked in the past seven years."

"It's not exactly something that I like either," Liana said as she floated along, "When we followed Saria, she panicked and went unconscious. I couldn't do anything except get the fairies to safety and provide some protection for those inside, but none of my attack powers were any good. Technically, that was your specialty."

"Continue…" Darin said, ignoring the comment and focusing on the event.

"After Karen had gotten up, she remembered what Saria said and tried to help. However, when she got back, the Kokiri were all already rounded up, and the rest resisting could barely hold out as it was. The spiders killed many of them, including Mido, and the rest were rounded up into webs and left to hang there while the spiders tortured them. Karen had left by that time, but I stuck around. The Kokiri were tortured into submission. When the Shadow Druid arrived, they became his loyal slaves, and the Great Deku Tree was no better off. They took control of everything!

"The point is that Karen blames herself for what happened. She thinks that if she didn't freeze up and get to them in time that she could have stopped this. The truth was that I already went to check on them while she was out, and knew already that the damage was done the moment that the spiders caught their first Kokiri. It was inevitable. What I don't understand was why Saria left it in the first place."

"I think I do," Darin said, "It has to do with why we've been gone, but I'll talk about that later. Right now, I need to discuss a problem that involves our two little friends."

"Who, Link and Karen?" Liana asked, "They seem to be fine. Link's in capable hands, and they'd be able to defend themselves if there's trouble."

"Not the kind of trouble that I'm thinking of," Darin said, "Link and Karen shouldn't be together. I'm afraid that Karen may have feelings for Link, especially in her current state, while Link already promised himself to another girl. Since Link's still getting used to the fact that he's 18, he doesn't know much about his body functions…particularly emotional ones, and what they can do to him and everyone else he's been in contact with."

"What do you mean?" Liana asked, gazing at Darin with a curious eye.

"I think it's about time you got to know something about Link's family history…"

* * *

Sheik gazed at the charts that rested upon the table in front of him. He frowned, stroking his chin through his mask, trying to come to a decision about the entire situation that he was told. His Sheikah companions, Tai and Tarel, both stood obediently as their superior gazed between the two of them.

"You are sure about this?" Sheik asked Tai, who was still dressed up in the body armor of Vaati's Honor Guard.

"Heartsfold will be nothing but dust in the wind in 24 hours," Tai confirmed, "They have been busy preparing bodies and riches for transport. I don't know what's going to happen to the valuables, but I do know that supplies for the undead are being sent east as soon as they are able."

Sheik cursed aloud. The last thing they needed was more undead. Several Resistance patrols outside of the safe zone had fallen victim to the Necromancer's forces. Those that survive barely get out with their lives. Those that die…well, Sheik didn't like the idea of fighting the corpses of those who fight along his side.

"Well," Sheik said, "I know we need the valuables for future purchases of supplies, and we can't allow the undead to strengthen behind our backs. Tarel, I need you to get the soldiers set up. Get me as many cavalry as you can, and prepare them for two raids. We'll start with the cart full of dead bodies. That one will be the most important."

Tarel nodded, but stayed put, knowing full well that Sheik would have something more for her to do.

"I want to make sure those bones get properly buried," Sheik said, "I don't want their souls to have to wander the earth for all eternity. They deserve better than that."

Both of the twins nodded in agreement. The Sheikah knew from experience what it was like to experience the undead. It was part of why they gave it their all in fighting it; the undead had resulted in the downfall of their kingdom, and as such they would do everything they could to fight back.

"What about the survivor?" Tai asked, a hint of concern in his voice, "She lost much in Heartsfold. She should at least get something in return out of all of this."

"Many people have lost all but their lives in this conflict," Sheik said, sadness filling his voice, "but we can always give hope to the few. Tai, I want you to provide her a room. Make sure she gets fresh food and clothing, and tell her to report to the Resistance headquarters in the morning. Whether she likes it or not, she's one of us now. I want to make sure she doesn't wallow in her grief."

Tai bowed his head in reply. Link could see in the boy's red-amber eyes that he was concealing happiness inside. Sheik almost wanted to chuckle. Tai was always smitten by any lady between the ages of 16 to 36. It got him into trouble in the past, though it seems that, maybe this time, the girl may provide an influence in humility for him.

His sister, on the other hand, wasn't quite as much of a loose cannon as him, and she often reprimanded him for his problems. His concern for this girl was no exception. Sheik knew for a fact that she was going to give Tai a long lecture as soon as they were out of his sight, knowing full well not to argue in front of a superior officer.

"When you are done, Tai," Sheik said, "I need you to get yourself into some decent clothes and get your weapons ready. You are going to be leading the raid on the supply train. That is all, you two. Dismissed."

Both Sheikah pounded their right fists over their hearts and bowed in salute. Tai turned to leave, but hesitated when he saw that his sister didn't move. Tarel stayed put, her eyes revealing that she was tied between leaving and asking what seemed to be a very important question.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Sheikah?" Sheik asked.

Tarel took a deep breath before speaking. Sheik mentally deduced what her topic of discussion was going to be about, for he knew all too well that she wanted to ask it the moment she saw him come back to Kakariko Village on the back of a Helmaroc.

"Master," she said, "you told us of your success in your mission and how the Resistance had gained a valuable ally. I am…curious. Who is this ally that you spoke of?"

"Someone we needed most during this dark age," Sheik said.

"But who is it?" Tarel asked, more urgently this time, "I know that it is someone we must know, or you wouldn't be keeping this information from the two of us like this. We are your most trusted advisors, and the only other Sheikah in existence. I think we deserve more of an explanation."

Sheik sighed. This was going nowhere. Hiding the identity of the one person who could guarantee Hyrule's freedom from his two successors wasn't a very good idea to begin with. He had originally felt like they both didn't need to know; that all that the knowledge would give them was a distraction when dealing with the darkness that occurs all around them. However, it was a bad idea to begin with, as it would boost both of their morale and give them hope in the time to come. It was now or never.

"Alright," Sheik said, "You two should brace yourselves, because the information that I am about to tell you is of the upmost secrecy. Any revealing of this information outside of this room is treason, and until I deem the time is right you will not even discuss this amongst yourselves unless I say otherwise. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" the Sheikah twins said.

Sheik sighed. Preparing himself for whatever reaction the two would have, he straightened up and spoke up. "Someone that all three of us had met in the past has returned. He had disappeared for the past seven years, and now he has returned to Hyrule. He is no ordinary man, for he has the power of his ancestor within his very soul. An ancient prophecy has been fulfilled at long last, and now we have a chance to finally defeat the Seven Sorcerers once and for all."

Sheik paused for effect, looking upon the astonished faces of the twins. He knew that they would be surprised to know that something in their favor was finally coming to pass, though they were certainly going to get an unexpected wallop of surprise from what he was about to say next.

"An old friend of yours has returned," Sheik said, "His name is Link, great grandson of Link. The Hero of Time has been reborn."

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link finds the "last" of the Kokiri, Darin has suspicions about Link's behavior, and Sheik reveals to his trusted advisors about Link's existence. I suppose the question now that you probably weren't wondering is, what consequences will come of that wasp's death?

Okay, if you were 11, fell asleep due to the magic of a sword, and woke up as a legal adult, you would have hormonal problems too. I wanted to depict how Link would be feeling now that he's almost a grown man. Though his attraction is...normal, he doesn't know how to react or how to feel around Karen. Karen, also, doesn't know how to act, so she acts like any other Kokiri should (in short, like little kids, huddle up for warmth), which leads to a rather awkward moment. I'll let you guys be the judge of that particular scene...

I always planned on Karen growing "bigger" since day one. The intent was to see how a Kokiri would feel if he or she had suddenly grown bigger. Of course, Karen doesn't know how it happened, and as Link told himself earlier, he was stupified because of it. It makes you wonder what happened to the rest of the Kokiri...

We'll be seeing more scenes with Sheik, Tai, and Tarel. The Sheikah continue to lead the Resistance in Kakariko, though there are a sad few of them left. I almost forgot early on that Sheikah have red eyes and I already gave Tai and Tarel amber eyes. Well, in this case I decided to make it so that Sheikah adults attribute the red-eye gene at around 17-18 years of age...at least, these Sheikah. Eh, heh, heh, heh...

Well, now that we have that covered, it's time for me to head out. Until next chapter, me out!

-Kerian

p.s. Ripedeath, that was funny what you said about Rose. Hahahaha! Rose in the Kokiri Forest! That's a laugh! Hohohoho!!!


	60. Chapter 16, Part 3: Not so Normal

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 16: Not so Normal, part 3

* * *

Link was walking through a dusty canyon. Ruins of old buildings and the stones of old graves stuck out at odd intervals throughout the dark place. Rusty weapons and old bones stuck out at different intervals throughout the dusty earth. Link shuddered as he felt the presence of some darkness, like the lust for blood and the feeling of something hunting another.

As Link kept walking, he suddenly saw several rows of pillars rising up from the ground. Gazing upon them, Link could see that two strange objects sat in the area between the pillars, and went in for a closer look. Feeling a rush of fear wash over him, Link walked between the pillars, suddenly feeling a wave of dejavu come over his entire body.

Link examined the objects, discovering that they were both obviously objects of importance. One of them was a mask sitting upon a pedestal. Link could only see the back of the mask, as the face was pointing away from him, but as Link gazed upon the yellow spikes and purple markings on the mask, he felt it was a good thing that he couldn't see it.

The other, oddly enough, was a mirror. It was unlike anything Link had ever seen, made of some kind of dark, glass-like stone that made a reflection the same way as a normal mirror, only darker.

As Link gazed inside the mirror, he saw what looked like his reflection. He suddenly gasped as the mirror's image suddenly changed, showing a small hilltop with a dead tree sitting at the very top. Link saw himself leaning against the curve of the tree, fiddling with his Ocarina, and his hand holding the Master Sword.

There was something different about this Link…

Link suddenly backed away as the Link in the reflection looked up at its double, its eyes suddenly glowing red. Link watched as the double Link suddenly turned black, almost darker than even the night sky, dropping its Ocarina and waving the Master Sword in its hands; the sword becoming dark and corrupted with the doppelganger's dark power. Link felt fear's icy grip freeze his nerves as he felt himself being pulled into the mirror, the doppelganger glaring evilly at its double.

"I am coming for you," the doppelganger whispered.

Link heard a wolf howl in the distance as the doppelganger raised its sword…

"_You cannot hide…_"

* * *

Link almost jumped out of the bed, feeling his body covered in cold sweat. Link didn't recall screaming, though the way he was hyperventilating he could tell that whatever he had dreamed of was more than just your average nightmare.

_Then again, that's happened to me a lot._

Link glanced behind him. Somehow, he and Karen had switched places during the night. She was, however, still gripping his waist and holding him in her sleep. Link sighed, glad that she didn't wake up due to his sudden nightmare. Link hadn't even had time to discuss his last one with Darin, let alone anyone else, and he wasn't comfortable revealing what happens to him almost every night. Quietly taking her fingers and prying them off his waist, he slipped out of her grasp and replaced himself with a pillow that fell onto the floor, allowing Karen to sleep for the remainder of the morning.

It was as he was getting his tunic back on that he heard a noise outside.

Link tensed as he saw a very big and very black spider leg poke through the door of the hut. Link kept absolutely still, knowing full well that revealing his presence could be fatal. He didn't want to get either himself or Karen hurt, knowing full well that this monster was very likely one of many nearby and could easily swamp them both in their current state.

Link cursed inwardly as he spotted all of his stuff; on the other side of the hut, right in the spider's eyesight. Link knew better than to move and intercept the beast; it was too concentrated on something that had managed to poke out of Link's Kokiri Bust Bag. Link felt a sudden chill go up his spine as the spider "explored" the ridges and grooves of the Stalchild Bracelet that he managed to get as a kid.

Thinking quickly, Link reached down and grabbed the one item in his possession; his knife. Slowly pulling it out and keeping it in his hand, Link cautiously positioned himself so that, should he leap, both he and the spider would go tumbling out of the hut and away from Karen. He got himself read, preparing his muscles as he cursed himself for what he was about to do.

_Where the hell is Darin and Liana?!_ Link asked himself.

As if the Spider could hear its thoughts, it tensed and let go of the strange bracelet. Link cursed himself once again, silently prayed to Farore that he would make it out alive, and decided that it was now or never.

Link made a flying leap. Like a torpedo, he and the spider collided, causing them both to be launched clear out of the hut and into the meadow clearing outside. Link felt his shoulder land hard into the spider's thorax before rolling away to safety, swiftly getting up and rubbing his head with a free hand.

The spider, though crushed by Link's sudden attack, was quick to get up and show its full strength. Link knew that this spider was no Skulltulla. It was too big and had different markings, completely lacking the powerful body armor of its cousin. It looked more along the lines of a Hylian Widow Spider than anything else Link had ever seen.

The spider was quick to act, suddenly launching a sticky, black web in Link's direction. Link managed to jump aside, though his left hand managed to get full blast of the webs. Link balked as he tried to shake the webbing off, panicking as he couldn't get his knife to cut through the webbing. The spider seemed to laugh at Link's predicament, scurrying over in an attempt to finish the job.

"Link?"

Link and the spider both turned around in surprise as Karen came out of the hut, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What's going o—?"

The spider was rushing towards her in seconds. Karen didn't even have time to scream as the monstrous creature leapt into the air, intent on subduing the newly arrived prey before it could escape. Karen's eyes were wide in terror as the monster's fangs extended from its maw, dripping with poisonous venom and saliva as it flew through the air.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

To both Karen and the spider's surprise, Link had suddenly appeared in midair and attacked the spider dead-on from the side, sending himself and the spider flying away from Karen's unprotected form. Link and the monstrous arachnid suddenly landed and went all out in a wrestling match to the death, the hero attempting to avoid being attacked by the monster's venomous fangs while the spider trying to keep Link from gaining the advantage and rolling on top of the spider and subduing it.

Link suddenly was flipped over and almost pinned down by the monstrous arachnid as it chittered in victory. The monster's fangs suddenly shot out from its mouth as it attempted to pierce them into Link's neck, subduing him and turning him into nothing more than a twitching and defenseless body.

The spider never got its chance.

The knife went full into the creature's abdomen, piercing the monster and keeping it from coming close to attacking Link. Link felt his anger rise as he kept the knife between him and the monster's body, thanking the three goddesses for preventing the monster from pinning his left hand.

It was then that Link smelt something burning.

The webbing that had kept his arm and his knife combined together had been burnt off, its sticky juices having evaporated and proven useless. The only reason why Link's right sleeve didn't go up in smoke was mainly because the webbing had gotten in the burst-fire's way, falling off in pieces as Link's arm moved in an attempt to get the spider's body off of him. The knife felt hot in his hand, as if its blade had just been placed in the middle of a bonfire for five minutes.

The spider's body was in worse condition as he was. Its legs had shrunk until they were as thin as twigs, while its abdomen and thorax smoked from Link's sudden burst of magic. Its eyes were glazed over in instant death, while its fangs, no longer dripping with venom, had turned brittle as the blood and juices in its body had been evaporated from the sudden burst of heat.

Link pulled the spider's body off of his knife and kicked it aside. He heard it crunch as it hit the ground, its legs uselessly falling off of its body. Link was silently thankful that there weren't any more spiders nearby, knowing full well that he would have been subdued much faster had he have not reacted quickly the way he did.

"Link?"

The hero turned at the sound of Karen's shaky voice. The Kokiri girl was cringing in terror, though whether it was because of the spider attack or because of Link's fire show, he didn't know. The girl stared silently at the spider's corpse before staring at Link with equal uneasiness. Link felt his blood run cold as he saw his friend look so scared.

"What just happened?" she asked timidly.

Before Link could reply, two glowing orbs suddenly flew out from the undergrowth nearby. Darin and Liana, both panting for breath, came flying over to Link and Karen's sides as fast as they could. They both let the two fairies catch their breath for a moment.

"What's…going…on??" Darin asked between gasps of breath.

"We just got attacked by a Shadow Gohma," Karen said, trying timidly to quell the fear that gripped her body, "It's alright. Link dealt with that monster before I even had a chance to wake up, so I didn't know what was going on until the last minute."

"It…wasn't that big of a deal," Link said uncomfortably, returning the knife to the sheath in his boot, "I just defended us both from that…Shadow Gohma."

"It looks like you just burned it from the inside out!" Liana said as she looked over the giant spider's corpse.

Link lowered his gaze to the ground. It happened again. His emotions, primarily anger, had gotten away with him. Though the spider was going to die anyway, Link couldn't believe that he actually cremated that monster with his own two hands! He was surprised, however, that neither Darin or Karen pounded him with questions about his abilities, and Darin simply kept his peace for a time when the two of them could be alone. Link didn't know what was worse; losing control of his anger, or getting the lecture from someone two inches tall right afterwards.

"Well, one thing's for certain," Darin said as he broke up the silence, "Now that the guardian of the Sacred Meadow is gone, the Lost Woods is going to become infested. We need to come up with a plan of action before the attack tomorrow, to keep us all in shape."

Karen nodded in agreement, still glancing warily at Link. The hero felt sick to his stomach. Deciding not to argue or try to extend an awkward conversation between the four of them, he silently went back into the hut and got his things. Re-equipping himself with his supplies, he left the hut and made his way down into the Sacred Forest Meadow, where he would begin to train inside of the maze of hedges within the meadow's green pastures.

* * *

Link had been training for an hour, focusing mainly upon his skills with a weapon rather than anything that had to do with magic. As he trained, he slowly began to get better at using certain items in his possession, to the point that he almost felt as one with his tools as he did with the Master Sword or any other blade in his possession.

Link finished tossing the boomerang at the makeshift targets, surprising himself yet again at how accurate his angles were to ensure that the boomerang could hit each and every target at least once before the boomerang returned to his hand. The weapon surprised him even further by bringing back bits and pieces of the wooden targets he had set up at the tops of the hedges, giving him the idea that his boomerang was capable of grabbing small items or targets from a distance. Finishing the training he composed for himself, he put the boomerang back in the notch on his belt before taking out his coil of rope and holding it in his hand.

Link was rather inspired by the way he had used the rope and knife in his battle against the creatures in the Deku Fortress arena. He wondered how else he could use the rope as a weapon, or at least more than a simple climbing tool. Taking a good sized rock from the ground at his feet and tying the rope expertly around it, he began to experimentally twist the rope around the same way he did at the Deku Fortress before tossing it at a great distance straight head of him.

The rope managed to go straight through one of the hedges. It crashed into something with a thud. Link's attitude drastically changed when he heard something growl and start cursing with a leaf-like voice before shooting out a fist-sized nut through the hole he made in the hedge.

Link felt the nut crunch against his left shoulder. He hissed aloud and felt the big bruise that was left behind after the nut crumbled to the ground. Link glared at the angry Deku Scrub on the other side of the hedge, who simply nodded its head as if to say, "Don't mess with me!" and walked off on its two legs. Link frowned, not knowing what to say in retort against a Deku Scrub, and simply pulled his rope back.

He heard a giggle behind him. Link spun around tensely, only to relax when he saw Karen standing behind him, her hands behind her back. Link smiled at her and returned to his work, rolling up the rope again until he had it firmly in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Karen asked playfully.

"Training for whenever we face off against the Shadow Druid," Link said, spinning the rope around and tossing it in a different direction. This time, he managed to accidentally hit a Wolfos, who, though angry, ran off yelping in the opposite direction. Link cringed as the monster glared at him from a distance before running off into the forest.

"Looks like you're causing more trouble than the wasp did," Karen said with another giggle.

Link sighed and coiled the rope back up until he had a hold of the rock at the end of it once again. Instead of tossing it, he held it in his right hand before giving another sigh.

"I guess I just need another ranged weapon," Link said, "Sure, I've got a boomerang, but that will only work so long as it keeps coming back. I learned that the hard way."

"Got too used to your Fairy Slingshot?" Karen asked as she stepped up alongside him.

"And my sling," Link said, "Guess I'll have to throw my Deku Baba nuts from now on."

"I know what you mean," she said, picking up a smooth rock and fondling it in her hand, "I never had a good throwing arm. Give me a sling or a bow any day."

She proved it by chucking the rock. It barely made it ten feet before hitting the ground. Link cringed playfully at her effort. She was right; her throwing arm was terrible! Link walked over and picked up the rock himself before chucking it, watching as it went an extra 30 feet in the air before coming down. This time, Link didn't hear any animal or plant cry in terror, though something did scatter in the underbrush of the hedges.

"Well, with a little practice you should be okay," Link said to the Kokiri girl.

Karen shrugged, seeming to accept the inevitable.

"I never played catch with the other Kokiri anyway," she said, "I was always the ocarina type of girl.

Link nodded in understanding. The two of them stood together and enjoyed the morning sun as it began to lazily arrive into the afternoon, the air glowing green as it reflected off of the mighty forest. Link managed to spot several clouds up in the sky, though he was glad that it wasn't going to rain yet. However, the chill wind coming up from the north reminded him of how close it was coming towards the winter season.

As they looked up in the sky, finally deciding to sit down as the minutes ticked away, Link glanced over at the Kokiri girl. He couldn't help but notice how the sun seemed to shine off of her fair skin, formed from her life spent in the green light of the forest. It made her skin have a kind of glow to it that he never noticed before, almost as if it came from inside of her. Karen noticed his glances and stared back, looking into his blue eyes in the light.

"What?" she asked, a smile forming on her face.

"You know, you've changed a lot in the past seven years," Link said.

"So have you," Karen replied, "I remember when we were the same height.

"Yeah, but I expected you to be still half my height, not up to my neck."

Karen sighed, hugging her knees and pressing her legs up against her body. "I don't really know how to explain it. Part of me wants to believe that it was because I left the forest to visit the world with you, but the rest of me knows that I'm lying. I can't really identify the changes in me. They've been coming slowly at first, but now that I'm older I've managed to physically see how different I've become. Once I looked at my reflection in a pond nearby and thought that one of the Resistance members from up north was sneaking behind my back. I was going to react, but then I realized that Hylians don't have green hair."

Link nodded. "I know how you feel," he said, "Well, maybe more so. You have no idea what it's like to suddenly fall asleep one day and wake up to find that you've become a Rip Van Tingle."

"A what?"

"It's an old Hylian story made up when nobody knew about the Lost Woods," Link said, "One day a man named Rip Van Tingle decided to have a walk in the woods. Three Kokiri were drinking a strange brew and invited him for a drink. Well, he had some, but felt incredibly tired afterwards and had a nap on the trunk of a nearby sapling. Once he woke up, he found that the sapling had grown to a mighty tree, and that he had grown old, complete with a beard and all. He returned home to discover his town had become worn down, and nobody recognized him. He didn't even know about the events that occurred way back then, and ended up feeling lost and alone. Afterwards, however, he managed to find his granddaughter, who was having a family. She recognized him and the town rejoiced, for they had all thought that he had died. They eventually gave him a reward for his safe return, though he would always look back at the forest that took away half of his life, wondering if he would ever be able to get it all back."

Karen was silent for a while. Link didn't know how she was going to take the story. Though she knew many people were distrusting of the Kokiri, what they didn't know was how much. It took her a few moments before she started speaking again, though her face failed to show any spectacular reaction.

"That's sad," she said, "I didn't know how much people distrusted the Lost Woods until now. I guess that our world must seem a bit threatening to people like you."

"It could be worse," Link said, "They could decide that the Kokiri are evil spirits and that the forest needed to be burnt down or something."

Karen looked forlorn for a second before tumbling down laughing. Link didn't know why she was laughing, but her mood was so catchy that he couldn't help but laugh also. Soon they were both on the ground, their hands covering their stomachs while their feet kicked wildly into the air in their crazy laughing spree. Any passerby who didn't know what was going on would have instantly declared that the spell of the forest had gotten to them, and that it would be only a little while before they wore themselves away until they were nothing but skeletons laughing madly in the forest gloom.

Link finally sighed and sat up, looking down at the still giggling Kokiri girl. The two of them stared up into each other's eyes for a while before Karen got up, stretching her shoulders and looking up into the sky once again.

"You know," Link said as he looked on into the forest beyond, "I never actually got a chance to appreciate the Kokiri Forest until now. Now that I'm back, I wonder if this place will ever be the same."

"I guess that after tomorrow we'll find out, won't we?" Karen said in agreement.

The two of them relaxed for a bit longer, basking in the sun as the noonday hours slowly began to come closer.

"You know, I have an idea," Karen said, "Wait here. I'll be right back!"

Before Link could react, Karen got up and sped off, leaving him sitting alone in the maze-like hedges of the Sacred Forest Meadow. Link sighed and got up, returning to his vigil of training by focusing upon his mastery of the sword, attempting to cut down or defend himself from make believe enemies.

* * *

Darin and Liana kept up their patrols around the Sacred Forest Meadow. Neither of them had seen another spider after what had happened earlier that morning. Either that meant that the creature was a scout and its lack of return meant no one else knew what was going on, or the monsters were lying in wait for the most opportune moment.

Either way, the fairies were still concerned with something else.

"Mom had always talked about Link's dark side," Darin said, "I mean, the old Link; the one she knew a hundred years ago. She always spoke about it in such an ominous manner. I never really got what she was saying, but now that I look back, I'm glad I actually paid attention to what she had said. It was almost like she spoke of Link's dark side like it was another person, but now I fully understand what she really meant."

Liana nodded, glancing back and forth so that she could pay attention to their surroundings in case if they got ambushed. Sure, they may be fairies, but sadly in the natural order of things, most other animals considered them like bugs, which meant that they were rather underneath the food chain had it not have been for their magical connections.

"So, you think that Link could have…"

"All I'm saying is that it's a possibility," Darin said, "It actually explains a lot; the heightened emotions, the way he reacts to people, the fact that his hands happen to catch fire every time he gets really angry. Also, I think that the Kokiri Forest has been giving him some heightened effects, enhancing his negative emotions. It's not the curse, per say, because if it was then it could only work if either you, me, or Karen weren't around him. However, I think that it has to do with the influence upon the forest that's really causing the issue."

"So, you think the Shadow Druid could be behind this?" Liana asked.

Darin kept silent for a little bit while the two of them buzzed beneath a tree branch before continuing their patrol around the edge of the meadow. "No, it might actually be something else," Darin said, "Remember how Link's been having nightmares after we met?"

"Of course," Liana said, "You wouldn't stop talking about it."

"The fact that he's had the same nightmare all over the place, no matter what environment he's in, has got to mean something," Darin said, "and I'm not just talking about stuff caused by magic. I think that there's something else going on in Hyrule; a taint that we don't know about yet, and it's gotten worse in the past seven years. Link doesn't know it, but I've kept a small mental link with him ever since we left Hyrule Castle Town. He's had at least three more nightmares since he's been here in the forest, and by the way he reacts every time he gets up, they've been getting worse."

"So, what do you suppose we do?" Liana said, "I mean, I've already told you how Karen's been having similar nightmares, but how should we act upon this?"

"For the moment, let's just keep an eye on the two of them," Darin said, "If we play our cards right, and once the forest goes back to normal, Link will go easy. However, I suggest we keep a close eye on them once we get started in the battle. Link's not had any real experience with his new hormonal body functions since he's been asleep for the past seven years. Let's face it; Karen doesn't look like your average Kokiri girl if you know what I mean."

"I know it; more than you know," Liana said, "Karen thinks that it's all because she's been in the outside world, and that it's done something to her. The truth is…well, I haven't the heart to tell her, but she's not the only Kokiri who's been like this. I've checked on the others…they're all like her too. I think it all has to do with the Shadow Druid and his influence…"

"Which means that if we don't win tomorrow," Darin said, "the Great Deku Tree and his children won't be able to hold out for much longer!"

* * *

Link continued training with his sword for a full hour. He was feeling rather nervous; with Darin off patrolling the outside of the Meadow, and with Karen having disappeared for a while, Link was unprotected from the curse of the forest. Though he knew it was going to be a while before anything actually happened, he kept this feeling that there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something was whispering in his ear, mocking him, toying with his mind and asking him questions of death and everlasting torture. It was enough to make him sick.

_No wonder they say you lose your mind in this forest_, Link said to himself.

Finally, Link couldn't take it any longer. He sheathed the Master Sword and attempted to head over to the hut, hoping that Karen or at least one of the fairies would be there and dispel the curse in his mind, when the Kokiri girl suddenly came back, panting heavily and carrying a large satchel on her back.

"Sorry I took so long," the Kokiri girl said, "It took me longer than I thought to find this thing. I was about to give up and get you to come help me before I managed to get it."

She held out the large parcel. Link took it, feeling the lightweight object wrapped extensively in what looked like the same cloth as the blanket he had been using in the hut that night. From what he could tell, the object inside was really light, and was incredibly smooth past the cloth that hid its appearance from him.

"What is it?" Link asked.

Karen took some more deep breaths for air before she managed to speak again. "You'll have to open it to find out, silly! Go on. Open it!"

Link sighed. He would never understand why girls had such excitement over the simplest things like gifts. He quickly unwrapped the parcel, slowly unwinding the cloth and revealing what looked like a long piece of polished wood underneath.

Only it wasn't just a piece of polished wood…

As Link took the green cloth off, he held in his left hand what had to be the most beautifully crafted bow that he had ever seen, made of polished yew and carrying a shine that seemed to gleam in the darkness. In his other hand he held a quiver of leather, its edges decorated with leaves and other patterns and images.

_Hero's Bow…_

"Karen…" Link said in disbelief, "How…wha…?"

"This is the Hero's Bow," Karen said, "It was in a passage in the Fairy Fountain. I dug through the nest in order to get it. I think you'll find this a good replacement for your Fairy Slingshot, if I do say so myself."

_No kidding_, Link thought, _This is probably one of the greatest weapons I have ever seen in my entire life. Only the Master Sword could compare with this thing!_

"This belonged to your great grandfather," Karen said, "Saria said that Link had given it to her. He found it on one of his travels. She told me where to find it not long after you left. I felt that, since it belonged to your ancestor, it was only right that it belonged to you now."

Link didn't know what to say as he held the bow in his left hand. The bow was at least a half a length more than his arm. Though that didn't make it that big, it was a sturdy-looking bow and was guaranteed to be able to shoot farther than most other weapons of its kind. The quiver held at least 20 arrows, each crafted by an expert and having the appearance of being made by a great craftsman.

Link wordlessly attached the quiver to the belt on his back, putting it between his shield and the Master Sword. He reached back with his right hand to feel the ends of the arrows sticking out of the quiver, and smiled to know that he could easily grab one or two at a time with his fingers without having the hassle of trying to pull them out. He tested the bowstring, and found it hard to pull back. Instead of giving it an experimental twang, he slowly relaxed his grip, allowing the bowstring to return to a normal position without flying all over the place and weakening the weapon's effectiveness.

Link felt proud as he carried the fancy weapon. It was a very beautiful piece of equipment, the lightweight wood glimmering in the green light of the Lost Woods. Link felt the familiar feeling that he got whenever he held the Master Sword; the weapon was like a part of him, an addition to his physical and spiritual self.

His mood came crashing down when reality suddenly set in.

"Um, Karen," Link said, "Uh…I don't know how to shoot with this thing, let alone use it for something."

Karen pulled out her own bow from a Kokiri Bust Bag on her back, also pulling out an arrow from the bag. Link marveled at how magical those bags were, even though he owned one himself. She smiled at him as she held the weapon with one hand and an arrow with another.

"We have the whole day to train," she said, "Why else would I give you the bow now?"

Link smiled at the Kokiri girl as she began to show him the basics of archery. Somehow, the day seemed to feel less stressful when the Kokiri was around. Though he wanted to say it was the magic of the Kokiri race, he seemed to feel that there was some part of her, deep inside, that was causing him to feel this way.

It made him wonder how much Rose managed to change…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link attempts to invent a new weapon, Darin and Liana realize something dark about Darin's charge, and Karen gives Link a bow that belonged to his ancestor. With Link's dreams and his mad attempts at quelling his inner fire (in this case, anger) we come to see that there is indeed a dark side in our hero, but will he be able to confrot it before he is unable to control it any longer; or worse, hurt one of those he cares about?

Rip Van Tingle is a play on words involving the legendary story of Rip Van Winkle along with an actual character involved in Legend of Zelda (everyone knows about the tiny man who dreamed of having a fairy one day, first introduced in Majora's Mask). In this case, Tingle gets in over his head and ends up getting super-old, though he finds peace anyway. Karen, of course, doesn't like the part about the Kokiri being involved, seeing as the story makes her kind seem like monsters. It makes me wonder what happened to the rest of them...only one way to find out is to keep reading (after the next chapter comes in of course!).

It was guaranteed that Link missed using his Fairy Slingshot, going so far as to use his climbing rope as a weapon (with mixed results). However, now he gets a new weapon as a replacement! However, I think that this strange combination with the climbing rope and something heavy to make it hit something has promise...much promise...

Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a new chapter to work on, and soon you shall be revealed some Secrets of the Lost Woods. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	61. Chapter 17, Part 1: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 1

* * *

**Author's Note**: A scene or two in this particular chapter has some mature content and/or suggestive themes. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

A lone pair of carts began making their way down the winding and bumpy road towards Kakariko Village. The two cloaked drivers on board never spoke, and didn't do anything other than kick back on the reigns and command their stupid horses to move in the right direction. The old horses pulling the wagon, tired and worn, had the most broken spirits one would ever see in a horse. The two carts kept bumping their wheels against rocks on the unkempt road, their cargo clattering about and smelling of death and decay.

Both drivers were unaware of the ambush that was about to unfold in front of them.

Shouting war cries and kicking up dust, a small army of about fifteen horsemen ran down the road in front of them. The two drivers stopped on the reigns and quickly grabbed their weapons, revealing their Moblin forms from beneath their cloaks. The first of the two Moblins was felled before he could even stand, a spear having been tossed from a far distance and skewering it like a giant shish kabob.

The second Moblin was more prepared than the former, dodging one tossed spear and deflecting another with a flick of its sword. It picked the spear up and attempted to charge a horse, whose rider leapt off with the grace and speed of a jungle cat. While the other horses circled around, the masked rider flexed a pair of long and thin swords, wielding them like daggers in his hands.

"A Sheikah," the Moblin growled, "I thought your kind were wiped out long ago."

"A Moblin who can speak," the Sheikah retorted, "I thought Ganondorf forgot to give you brains."

The Moblin wasted no words in attacking, jabbing with its spear in one hand while using the sword as a defensive weapon in case the Sheikah got close. The Sheikah maneuvered himself around the Moblin, circling so that he could find an opening to attack the brutish monster. The Moblin followed his every movement, its sack-like cheeks moving back and forth as the monster growled, saliva dripping from its chin.

The Sheikah attacked, only to have his swords clang against the handle of the spear. The Moblin tried to push him back, using its big sword in an attempt to stab the Sheikah while he was off balance. The Sheikah jumped aside before flashing his swords in a flurry of movements, changing his attacking guard to one of a less aggressive side before circling again.

"You're pretty good for a Moblin," the Sheikah said, "I wonder how long it took for Vaati to make someone like you, or what poor soul volunteered his body so that you could be made."

"I was never made," the Moblin growled, "You Hylians think you are so smart, but you're too arrogant to see anything past your noses, or use your pointed ears and listen. We Moblins are not just beasts, and it's time you learned that!"

The Sheikah was taken aback at the Moblin's use of words. It was obvious that even he believed in the stereotype of Moblins being stupid creatures created in vats like ReDeads, using body parts like some sick form of necromancy. The fact that this Moblin was actually talking beyond grunts or growls was enough to send chills down the spine of the Sheikah warrior.

And enough for his guard to be lowered a bit.

The Moblin roared and charged, using his spear to block the Sheikah's swords, while driving his own in the shadow warrior's gut. The sword, however, missed, colliding instead with air while the Sheikah did a fantastic flying leap over the monster, cutting his swords into the creature's flesh.

The Moblin did a double take, turning around to attempt to face its enemy. It was about to charge again when it suddenly dropped its sword, the muscles in its body refusing to comply. Its legs suddenly buckled and the monster fell, revealing the sword cut that completely separated its skin from its spine, rendering the Moblin's body useless.

The Sheikah panted for breath before cleaning his swords upon the grass on the side of the road and sheathing the elegant weapons. The horsemen, respecting the Sheikah by refraining from the battle, began to dismount and calm the two horses carrying the carts. One of them approached the Sheikah, taking off a mask donning his head and examining the younger man.

"That was quite a battle, captain Tai," the man said, "I didn't expect the Moblin to last as long as it did."

"It was nothing on my part," the Sheikah said, "Although I'm rather disappointed. I just had my Katanas polished this morning."

The man chuckled before both returned their gaze to the two carts. The men had begun to untie the tarps protecting the cargo from the elements and peeking inside.

A soldier winced as he moved his head out of the cart in front. "This is the stuff alright," he shouted, "It's got Heartsfold Necromancy written all over it!"

"This one in the back is the treasure," another man shouted, "I guess they were planning on taking the road past Kakariko before taking it to the castle!"

Tai patted his hands together to clean the dust off of them before taking charge. "Alright," he said, "Take those two horses off of their carts and replace them with two of our own. I want those carts escorted at all times. Take those two old horses over to the field were they can graze. They've had enough as it is."

The soldiers did as they were told, unbuckling the two old horses and taking them over a hill to graze while replacing them with two of their own. Tai looked around, seemingly tense of their situation.

"Is there something wrong?" the soldier next to him asked.

"This doesn't feel right," the Sheikah said, "Why would a cart full of valuables and a cart full of bones travel without an escort?"

"Maybe they felt they wouldn't get attacked by bandits," the man said, "It's likely, since no one ever goes into the field anymore unless travelling."

Tai kept wary, knowing full well that there had to be something else going on. He looked back and forth down the long road, past the dark clouds that hovered over them all, seeming to reflect the foulness that had become of the kingdom. There had to be some other reason why the Moblins didn't have backup. There had to be.

"Captain! Look out!"

Tai swiftly turned around. He looked in surprise at the Moblin he had just disemboweled just seconds before, who was standing and panting from the effort of controlling its body. In its right hand it held a glowing green orb, which pulsed brightly in his hand. The Moblin, with a growl of pain, suddenly tossed the orb into the air before collapsing in a heap, its bones no longer capable of sustaining its sagging flesh.

Tai watched the orb as it seemed to fly over the group. His eyes widened in horror as the orb began to descend upon the cart full of bones!

"Don't let that thing drop!" Tai shouted.

His warning came too late. The orb crashed right in the middle of the pile, shattering into several fragments. Sickly green smoke sprouted from the orb and hung over the bones like a small mist, covering the entire cart and causing the horses to get spooked like crazy.

Tai could see why. Sprouting out of the mist, a skeletal hand, still holding bits of decayed flesh from when its former owner was once alive, rose from the cart, holding a sickly red sword in its hand. The skeletal owner of the hand began to stand from the middle of the cart, its gross-looking skull housing a helmet, and a shield held in the other hand.

A Stalfos!

The men backed away and quickly unhinged the horse in the front cart. More and more of the skeletal warriors began to rise from the pile of bones, walking out of the mist slowly and with difficulty moving before they began to stand in formation. About 25 skeletons in all began to rise from the cart, each bearing a sickly red sword, a buckler-styled shield, and a leather cap helmet.

Tai immediately took action, unsheathing his swords and preparing the troops for battle. "There isn't that many," he shouted, "We can still take them! Keep on your horses and use your spears! Don't let those weapons touch you; their wounds infect! If they try to jump you, impale them. Don't let them swarm you!"

Tai, one of the few soldiers who remained on foot, kept his gaze upon one Stalfos who was eyeing him from in front of the group. The monster made a horrifying moan before charging him, raising its shield in defense while keeping its sword to its side for a quick attack.

_And here I thought that it was getting too easy_, Tai said to himself.

* * *

Link gazed carefully at the target in front of him. The target was about 20 yards away, a far distance compared to the others he had trained with earlier. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver, attached it to the string, and pulled back hard. Gazing in front of him, he estimated the angle he needed before he shot the arrow, took a deep breath, and let the arrow fly.

The arrow shot forward like a thunderbolt, whistling through the air and flying at an extreme velocity. The arrow took only a minute before it struck the target, hitting between the two outer rings of the makeshift target.

Link sighed and took a good look at his work. Though he hit the target, it wasn't a bull's-eye, which was what he was hoping for to begin with. Karen, on the other hand, thought differently as she got out from behind the hedge he had been staying in while watching Link's target practice.

"That was amazing!" she shouted, "You hit it on your first try! You're a natural at this!"

"But I didn't get the bull's-eye," Link said, putting the bow down and sitting in defeat.

"It doesn't matter," Karen said as she sat by Link's side, "All that matters is that you hit the target. In the end, it doesn't matter if you hit it dead on or not, but what does matter is that you can at least make sure you get whatever you are shooting at and not have to worry about the arrow completely missing. You succeeded in shooting a target half my size at twenty yards. That's no small feat."

Link sighed, looking up into Karen's sparkling eyes. "Alright," he said in mock defeat, "you win. I guess I did do pretty good after all."

"You did good enough that you'll be able to hit anything that size or bigger from the same distance," Karen said, "When we get down to the Kokiri Village tomorrow, you'll see that you'll need a weapon like this. Those spiders were fast, but they can't deal with being shot at from a distance."

"I suppose you're right," Link said. He put the bow in the small sheath next to his quiver and lay back on the grass, sighing and enjoying the lazy afternoon. He hadn't felt this good in a while. It was like back at Lon Lon ranch, when he'd get tired after a hard day's work and would enjoy resting upon the roof of his bedroom.

Before he could react, Karen had tackled him, laughing crazily as she attempted to play a game of wrestling. Caught up in the moment, Link and Karen suddenly tumbled about, laughing like crazy in the light of the afternoon sun. The two of them tumbled about for a few minutes, each one either trying to get a good grip on the other to keep them from escaping or noogying each other to try to get an edge, before Link tumbled backwards and was pinned by Karen's lightweight body.

They both laughed as they tried to catch their breath, Karen pinning Link's shoulders down to the ground with her hands while keeping his body from moving with her knees. They both smiled and just looked at each other in the light, their laughter slowly dying down until all they could hear from each other was their steady breathing. Link could see Karen's chest move up and down as she took in air, and looked into her glistening eyes, which even without the sun seemed to glitter in the forest grove.

"Link…" Karen said, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm happy that you're back. I've been almost alone for seven years, and then you return and now my life is full of happiness again. That means the world to me, and…I can't thank you enough for that."

Link suddenly saw Karen close her eyes and inch closer to his face. Somehow, he wanted her to come closer, but something deep inside of him was telling him to stop. Link wanted more than ever for that tiny part of him to disappear, so that he could enjoy this moment with his friend.

It was right then that the face of a little girl with red hair and sapphire eyes, her face in tears, appeared in front of him like a nightmare!

"No!"

Link shifted aside suddenly, coming out from underneath Karen and causing the Kokiri to suddenly fall face-first into the ground. The Kokiri turned around and looked at Link, her body suddenly feeling depressed due to rejection, her eyes glancing at Link in confusion and sadness. Link had stood up and was panting for air as if he was scared, his eyes staring at his two hands as if they were about to betray him or do something that he wasn't willing to comprehend.

"This is wrong," he said, "This is all wrong! I can't keep doing this! Karen, you are my friend. I can't have feelings for you the way you are asking me to. I can't allow this to happen! My emotions are trying to control me, and I can't understand how or why this is happening anymore! I should only have feelings for someone else, but ever since I got back I've had trouble trying to keep my emotions from getting away from me…argh! STOP IT! Stop trying to control me! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!"

"Link," Karen said in confusion, "I haven't said anything. What are you talking about?!"

Link couldn't hear the Kokiri girl, for at that moment his mind was having a battle unlike anything he had ever experienced.

_Take her, ravage her! Let your emotions control you!_

_You can't do this! Think about Rose, or even Zelda. Would they be proud of you for taking advantage of the love of another? _

_Don't listen to him! There's no reason why you can't! You are the Hero of Time. You can do anything!_

_Being a Hero means you are past all of this. Don't let your emotions gain control over you! Fight back!_

_So what if you take this girl? That doesn't mean you can't do it to that pretty red headed girl, or the princess either! The more the merrier I say!_

_Think of your ancestor. Think of Navi. Think of Darin! What would they say about you if you were to go through with this? It doesn't have to be this way!_

_Don't listen to him! I'm the one you want. OBEY ME! _

"_GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!_"

Before Karen could do anything, Link took off, running as fast as his legs would allow. He ignored the maze in the Sacred Forest Meadow, plowing through them as if they were nothing but air. He kept running past the hut, past the path that led up to the Forest Temple, not stopping until a tree got in his way. He then began to climb it, ignoring all around him as he tried to get away from the battle going on in his mind.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?!_ Link shouted in his mind, _Why can't you leave me in peace?!_

As Link climbed, he grabbed a branch that was too brittle to hold his weight. Before he could react, he fell, his hands trying to grab air as he tumbled down to the ground. His head hit a hard stone with a thud, and everything went black.

* * *

Darin and Liana both heard the commotion from their patrol out near the edge of the meadow. They both flew as fast as they could, hoping that nothing had attacked their charges while the two of them were busy elsewhere.

They both came across Karen, who was sobbing and looked like she had been in the most terrible thing in all of her life. The two fairies came up to the Kokiri girl and tried to calm her down enough for her to answer their questions.

"Karen, where is Link?" Darin asked.

"He…left me alone," Karen sobbed, her eyes filled with tears, "I-I-I don't know…what's wrong with me. Why doesn't he-he like me?"

Darin ignored the girl's sobs and turned his attention to Liana. "I'll go look for him," the Shadow Fairy said, "You stay here and try to get her together. Get her back to the hut. We'll need them both together."

Liana nodded, turning her attention to Karen as the black fairy took off, following the trail of damage as he tried to find Link.

"Karen, try to stay calm," Liana said, "Karen?"

"Why did he…leave me alone?" Karen sobbed, "Why doesn't he…like me anymore? Is it because…I-I'm not like him? Because I'm a Kokiri?!"

"Karen, look at me!" Liana said angrily. The Kokiri girl just kept sobbing. Finally, Liana couldn't take it any longer, and came up and slapped the Kokiri girl in the cheek.

"Look at me, dammit!" Liana growled.

Karen suddenly stopped talking, gasping at the fairy for saying the *d* word and rubbing her cheek with her finger.

"Pull yourself together," Liana said, "You aren't alone. Link likes you, but he's having a problem right now. You need to pull yourself through and get your act together, because Link might very well be in trouble. You don't want to lose him, do you?!"

Karen shook her head, still shocked from her fairy's words.

"Then I suggest you pull through with it. You've been through worse before," Liana said, "Link's having a tough time as it is. He's had worse changes than you, and his mind can't take it. Now, get up. Come on, get up. That's a good girl. Now, let's go find him."

Karen got up and did what she was told, silently following the green fairy and mesmerized by her guardian's commanding demeanor.

* * *

Darin followed the trail of damage past the hut. He didn't see Link inside, nor did he see any evidence of tracks near the forest. Though he knew it was a bad thing for Link to be alone, it would be worse if Link managed to run off into the woods. If he did, the Hero of Time would soon become the hero of bones in a matter of a few days!

"Link!" Darin shouted at the top of his lungs, "Where are you?! LINK!!!"

Darin stopped shouting as he saw the tracks on the path leading up to the Forest Temple. He flew as fast as he could, praying to all three goddesses that Link would be okay.

Darin suddenly stopped as he saw Link's body at the edge of the temple, his head bleeding from where it had struck the symbol of the Forest on his way down. The Shadow Fairy flew over to Link's side, warily exploring his body and praying that he wasn't dead.

A slight pulse. He was alive, though barely. Darin cursed himself. Why did he leave him alone? Why didn't he and Liana both just stay near him, instead of insisting on watching him to see what he does while he mentally beat himself to death?

"KAREN! LIANA! HELP!!!"

* * *

Link walked between the pillars once more, his hand clutching his sword tightly as the mirror once again sucked him inside of the strange dark place. The sound of a wolf howling in the distance had him on edge, though not as much as what lay in wait for him on the other side.

"_You are mine, Hero!_"

Link found himself cowering in a corner, his sword and shield both lying forgotten as he backed up and huddled up into a ball. The dark figure laughed wickedly upon the hill, its sword gleaming with darkness and hatred, and its eyes glowing an evil red as the windy plain picked up speed. He made threatening movements at Link, never once leaving his hill, though still terrifying nonetheless. Link never felt so alone in his life, and wished more than ever for this horrible feeling to go away.

Link flinched, though relaxed as a glowing presence suddenly came up alongside him. Something put its hand upon Link's shoulder, comforting him though making him feel small as if he was in the presence of a giant. He felt himself unwillingly stand up, and he turned to see a mirror image of himself…

Though this image was glowing.

"Get up," the figure said, holding Link's shoulder tightly and gripping a copy of the Master Sword in his other hand.

"Are you…?" Link managed to ask, though the man's tight grip silenced him as he winced in pain.

"Get up!" he said firmly, tightening his grip harder until Link felt like his shoulder was about to break. Link complied and stood up the rest of the way, gasping as the figure relaxed his grip and allowed Link to stand on his own two feet.

"Pick up your sword," the figure said.

Link hesitated, though he complied, grabbing the Master Sword in his left hand and the Hylian Shield in his right. The figure sized Link up before pointing with his own sword in the direction of the black figure upon the hill.

"Fight him," the golden figure said.

Link shook his head, causing the dark figure to laugh even further. There was no way he could fight that thing.

"Fight him, or you will never gain control of yourself again," the figure said in a firm voice, "What is it going to be?"

"How can I fight that thing?" Link asked, "He's toying with my mind, and you're no different either! Why can't you both just leave me alone?"

"Because you are alone," the golden figure said firmly, "We have been a part of you since the beginning. It was only the power of the Master Sword that allowed us to speak to you once more, but now your dark side has run rampant. If you truly wish to gain control of your emotions again, fight him, and give him no quarter. Only then can you be at peace again."

Link nodded, trying so hard to understand what was going on. He looked at the dark figure standing upon the hill, who just glared back in defiance.

_So, that's my dark side_, Link thought, _How can this be physically possible?_

"Focus," the golden figure said, "Fight him. Do not hesitate to destroy him. Fight!"

Link obeyed, reluctantly at first, but he then got the spirit of what was going to happen. The figure looked outraged, and roared in defiance, never once leaving his spot upon the hill. As Link began to walk up it once more, his dark side charged, raising his sword and attacking at full strength like a wild animal. Link easily moved aside and parried the blow, surprised at the strength of it that came from its anger…

_No, it's _my _anger_, Link said to himself, _This thing is my dark emotions. I've been feeding my anger to it, and now it's gotten strong enough to fight back!_

Link jumped aside as the figure made a flying leap, plunging its sword into the ground before pulling out furiously. Link held up his shield before the figure could attack again, and quickly shoved it aside, almost knocking the figure off of the hill, gaining the upper hand.

_Alright_, Link thought, _Two can play at this game_.

Link shifted his weight so that he could block whatever blow the figure was going to make. The dark figure suddenly roared and ran up the hill at full strength, his sword swinging wildly and his shield being held as if it were a hindrance instead of a tool. Link was ready this time, feigning a block and instead jumping to the side before coming around and slicing the thing's back. Link stabbed once and slashed twice more before stopping, standing triumphantly from what he had just done.

The figure screamed, roaring into the air like an animal as the cuts inside of it glowed and began to rip it apart. The figure suddenly dissipated into a mist, combining itself to the dead tree before disappearing. Link watched as the sky suddenly became more like twilight, and grass began to grow from the foot of the hill up until it reached the roots of the tree.

The golden figure walked forward, staring proudly at Link as the hero walked down. Link looked at the golden figure as if expecting something else to happen, though neither moved for some time before Link spoke up.

"Now what?" Link asked, "I beat him, so can I have control over my emotions?"

The figure closed its eyes and shook its head, though it was more a disappointed resolution rather than a straight answer.

"This wasn't just about controlling your emotions," the figure said, "You have been fighting for your life, and for control. Your dark side had been slowly attempting to gain control while you were a small child, though I have always been at your side attempting to guide you. You know my voice; whenever you gain a new weapon, learn a new song, or face against a new enemy, it is my voice that you hear whispering to you as you face against whatever odds you find."

Link nodded in understanding. He figured as much, though many questions still lingered in his mind.

"I'm going to guess I haven't seen the last of him, have I?" Link said, shrugging in the direction of the tree atop the hill.

The figure nodded. "Your wisdom for your age is great, even though wisdom is not your chosen piece. Yes, you will face him again, only he will grow even more powerful in time. Know that in the physical world he is stronger, and that he will only come should a great and powerful force call him. This will be one of your greatest tests of strength, and should you win, you will no longer have to worry about him any longer…"

Link nodded understandingly. He looked towards the strange mirror near the hill. The figure glanced as well, though explained it with a sigh.

"I am not allowed to tell you where that goes," the figure said, "All that I can say is that, when all is over, you will be revealed in time. Until then, awaken, and return to the friends that await you…"

* * *

"…still can't believe this is happening."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't have done what I was about to do…"

"No one is blaming you, Karen. I just wish we had gotten there sooner. I'm just glad that those healing fairies had their strength back by now, or I don't know what would happen to him."

"I can't believe this is happening. I should have stayed with him; prevented this outburst from happening! I knew about it, so why didn't I act on it?!"

"Darin, that's enough. There's nothing more you could have done, and it isn't anyone's fault. I don't think anyone could have expected this."

"That's just the problem! I…Farore be praised! I think he's coming around!"

"Link…are you okay?"

Link's eyes opened to a strange sight. Two fairies; one green, and one black; were hovering over his head and looked down upon him in a concerned matter. A green-haired girl stared down upon him looking worried and scared, as if concerned for his welfare. She gently rubbed a wet cloth over his forehead before speaking again.

"Link? Are you alright?"

Now he remembered. He had panicked while he thought he heard voices inside of his head. In the panic, he must have fallen and hit his head on a rock, which explained why Karen was fondling his head with a wet cloth. He must have hit it pretty hard to cause this much concern between his friends.

"Ugh…" Link groaned, which seemed to spark hope between his three companions, "What happened? I feel like I got run over by a horse!"

The two fairies sighed with relief while Karen looked overjoyed to see that her friend was safe. She almost looked ready to hug him, but one look from Darin and she stopped herself before she could try anything.

"You're okay!" Karen said, still happy even though she was denied her hug.

"Tell that to my head," Link said, slowly getting up and rubbing his aching sore, "What happened?"

"Darin found you lying over by the Forest Temple," Liana said, "We got you to the Fairy Fountain as soon as we could. You gave him quite a scare. I never heard him shout that loud ever since he got attacked by that swarm of bees when he was 10."

Darin ignored his fairy companion, instead continuing his attention upon his charge.

"Link," Darin said, "are you alright?"

"I think I am," Link said, "You guys got me to a fairy fountain, so I should be feeling fine in a few hours."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Darin said.

Link suddenly realized what Darin had meant. Link remembered the dream he had while he was out. It felt so real, like his mind was on another plane or something. No, of course it was real. And what was great was he had control over it now. He didn't have to worry about any more voices arguing in his head! He was free!

Well, for the most part. Link knew that he had to deal with his dark side once more, and that it would be inevitable. However, he was still glad. He was finally able to control his emotions, and he was now, in all retrospect, free of his dark side until who knows when.

"Darin," Link said, "I'm alright. Really. I have control now."

"No, you're not alri—wait; you have control? So, you do know what I'm talking about?"

Link cocked an eyebrow. For a fairy who claims to be his guardian, he sure had a hard time understanding that Link was quick to get things.

"So, does that mean that I get my hug?" Karen asked curiously.

Though Darin was about to say no, Link gave him a quick look, which caused the fairy to stop in mid syllable.

"Yes, Karen," Link said, "It means you get your hug."

Link grunted as Karen shot out from where she had been kneeling down and gave him a bear hug that almost crushed his lungs. For a Kokiri, and for a girl for that matter, she had quite a strong grip in her arms. Link gasped for air for a bit before returning the hug, which resulted in her calming down and relaxing her grip.

"I think we should leave you two alone now…" Liana said, fluttering out of the door of the hut.

"What are you talking about?!" Darin protested, "We aren't going to leave those two alo—mmph!"

Darin got a faceful of Liana's wing as she pushed him outside of the hut. They both almost looked comical if it weren't for the critical situation Link was in.

Link sighed and looked down at Karen. The Kokiri girl seemed so peaceful, but Link knew that her peace couldn't last so long as he had to leave, and she had to realize that. Link's heart dropped like a stone under the thought about what he was going to have to do, but he knew it had to be done.

"Karen," Link began, but stopped as Karen put her finger up to his lips.

"Let me savor this moment for another second," Karen whispered.

Link sighed resigningly and continued hugging the Kokiri for another few moments before Karen released her grip. The Kokiri girl grabbed a tree stump chair and sat down, looking into Link's face with a very serious, and very resolved, look that made Link think he was about to get scolded or something.

"Link," Karen said, "I am sorry for what happened back there. What I did was wrong. I got so caught up in the heat of the moment that I let my emotions get away from me. I forgot completely about your relationship you had with Rose, and I also forgot that you are a Hylian, and you don't belong here the same way I do. I just…I didn't want to be alone any more."

"But…you aren't alone," Link said, "Liana is always with you, and in a short while we'll free the other Kokiri, and you'll be just fine."

"That's not what I meant about being alone," Karen said, wiping a tear that began to appear in her eye, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen the way you react and the way you look at me. I may be a Kokiri, and I may not know about that stuff, but I'm not naïve or ignorant. I just thought that you thought of me more than a friend, and that's why I came on the way I did. I guess…what I'm trying to say is that I love you, though my mind had the emotional part and the physical part still mixed up."

Link didn't know what to say. He felt his jaw slack a bit and mentally closed it, though he could still feel the pain of guilt for having to understand how Karen felt. Karen noticed his reaction, and giggled.

"Not _that_ kind of love!" Karen said, "I meant between friends. Like I said, my body acted ahead of my mind, and I didn't know what I was doing. I don't want what happened to get between our friendship, and so that's why I'm saying that I'm sorry."

"Karen…" Link said quietly. He really didn't know what to say about all of this. He didn't love Karen per say, but he still desired one thing; her friendship. However, the way she described being alone and the way she put the term love made him wonder exactly what kind of friendship did she expect to have with him…

"Link, I want to give you something," Karen said, "This isn't anything like earlier. I want to teach you a song."

She got out her ocarina. It was still as polished and shone just as much as it did when Link first saw her with it seven years ago. Link decided to comply, but instead of taking out the Ocarina of Time, he took out his Fairy Ocarina and held it in his hands.

"This song is called the Minuet of the Forest," Karen whispered, "Saria taught it to me when I was little. It is a secret song, one that seems to be etched with life, greenery, and all that the forest represents itself. This song is my dedication to you, Hero of Time. Play it, and remember us…"

Karen began to play, playing a few notes at first and repeating them before beckoning Link to give it a try. Link complied, playing along until the two of them played as a duet. The song's notes seemed to hang inside of the small hut as the two stopped playing, and Link suddenly felt that he truly appreciated the forest and all that it was...for all seemed to stop to listen to the beautiful notes of the song.

_Minuet of Forest…_

"Karen…" Link whispered, trying to figure out what to say. He wanted to tell her that she was probably the greatest friend that he ever had, that he would do almost anything for her. However, all that he could say came out in a simple, "Thank you."

Karen smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

Link lay back on the bed, listening to the snores coming from Darin and Liana, who both had chosen to sleep in the hut that night. Link glanced back upon the floor of the hut, watching as Karen shivered in the night.

Link felt a pain of guilt weld in his stomach. After what happened, Karen had volunteered to sleep on the floor, stating that she didn't want Link to feel uncomfortable. However, the Kokiri was unused to the cold, and shivered as the night continued on. To think, it was all because of him and his stupid emotions.

Karen couldn't get to sleep. Though she gave up the bed to Link, making an excuse that she wanted him to sleep and heal better, she didn't expect it to get this cold. However, she knew that Link felt uncomfortable when they shared the same bed, and decided against her natural instinct of huddling with another for warmth.

Karen gasped as a very big and very warm figure slipped down from the bed, covering her up with the green blanket and hugging her close with its body heat. Karen didn't really know what to expect, but felt very happy when she recognized who it was sleeping with her.

Link slept on the floor just to keep her warm.

Karen felt a tear of happiness drip from her eye, though she ignored it, instead holding onto Link's hand as the two of them shared each other's body heat in the cold autumn night.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: A Kokiri almost gains relationship with the Hero of Time, Link gains control of his dark side, and the two friends have developed a closer bond than ever. However, will that bond last as the four of them uncover the Secrets of the Lost Woods? Who knows! Keep reading...

As you can tell, I was planning on Link's emotions getting away with him. Karen, being a Kokiri and having absolutely no idea what's going on with her right now, is probably more clueless than Link with her ongoing emotions and her instincts as a child. However, both come to an understanding, and an even greater friendship is formed. However, what will Link's life with Rose be like when they meet again? Will they hit it off and become more than friends, or is Link going to face the grim truths of life? I don't know, because I haven't written that far yet (or if you are a new reader and I already have more chapters, you'll just have to keep reading to find out!).

I liked the Saria/Link bonding as much as I like Link/Malon bondings for some reason (perhaps it was because I read that story written by Dannondorf...hmm...). Anyway, in this case, I already have a bonding planned for Link, and Karen wasn't it. Karen has an even bigger destiny than love that's going to happen, but I won't let my tongue slip for now. You'll just have to keep reading (or wait for the next chapter). Until next time, me out!

-Kerian

Congratulations to Mr. Martin for submitting the 175th review! We still have a long way to go before we reach 1,000, but I'm confident that with readers like you it won't take long! See you soon!


	62. Chapter 17, Part 2: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 2

* * *

As the morning sunlight spread out to the village of Kakariko, a small group of men and women watched from just behind the gates, waiting for the return of the Resistance soldiers that had departed the day before. Many women and children huddled together, fearing that their loved ones would be gone for good should they not appear over the horizon.

The party was about to leave and return to the village to work on their chores when a scout suddenly shouted in surprise. Heading across the path leading to the village was a troupe of horsemen, while in the front was none other than Tai riding upon his black horse, his presence revealing that the party had returned.

As the horsemen went past the gate and into the village, they were beset upon by many happy and relieved villagers, many of them being loved ones who worried of their safe return. Fathers shook hands with their sons who went into battle, while many knights embraced lovers fully and openly, the ladies showing their happiness of their loved ones' return. Children, most of them boys, huddled around the soldiers' knees and tried to get them to tell tales of their magnificent fight outside of the village walls.

One soldier slipped off of his horse and ducked into an alley. After tying his horse, he knocked upon the wood of a pillar in a certain secret fashion, revealing his presence to the person waiting in the darkness. Revealing herself, Tarel sneaked out of the shadows and returned the salute that the soldier gave her.

"Report," the Sheikah girl whispered to the soldier.

"We succeeded in hindering the progress of the wagon train, as ordered," the soldier said, "The Necromancer will be dissapointed to find that he won't be receiving a shipment of bones anytime soon. However there were…complications along the way."

"What kind of complications?" Tarel asked.

"The Moblins guarding must have been informed," the soldier said, "Though we dealt with them, we realized the train was without an escort. While Captain Tai and I were discussing the possibilities as to why, one of the Moblins surprised us by tossing this green orb into the wagon train full of body parts."

Tarel nodded, seemingly able to guess all too well what happened afterwards.

"Continue," she said.

"After we battled the Stalfos…well, let's just say that it wasn't the best experience. We lost three good soldiers in that fight, and two of our horses were mortally wounded. We dug graves for the three of them and buried the bones in a mass grave, keeping to tradition as ordered. After gathering as much valuables as we could inside of our packs, Captain Tai ordered the rest to be burnt, declaring it to be blood treasure and not worth the fuss of collecting."

Tarel silently cursed. Her brother was right, and was trusting his better judgement and Sheikah tradition in the matter at hand. However, the treasure could have still been accounted for and used as collateral for future dealings in the Resistance, such as supplies and what not. Tarel may have been a Sheikah, but her heart was first in the Resistance, and she would do anything to ensure its survival.

"Is there anything else you wish to report?" Tarel asked with a sigh.

"None save that the valuables we did collect were taken to headquarters as ordered," the soldier said.

"Thank you," Tarel sighed, "Where is my brother? I didn't see him with the others after he arrived."

"I am not sure, my lady," the soldier said, "However, I think I did see him head over to the refugee section."

Again, Tarel cursed, this time more loudly than she wanted to. There was only one reason why her brother would go to the refugee section of the town.

"Thank you," Tarel said, "You are dismissed."

The soldier saluted before walking off, returning to the others so that he could take part in the miniscule celebration of their return. Tarel, meanwhile, returned to the shadows and scaled the wall of a building before leaping across the rooftops, heading for the refugee section of the village.

When Tarel arrived, she slipped down from the rooftops and hid in the shadows, searching her brother out and using her skills as a tracker to find him. After a few minutes, she found him, standing next to the door of an alleyway and speaking with the survivor of Heartsfold. Tarel's eyes went wide as Tai gave her what looked like a red necklace, which he put around her neck. She in turn kissed his cheek and went back inside, leaving Tai looking as if he had been drunk for hours.

Tarel chose that moment to appear. Tai suddenly froze, looking as if he was a boy who had his hand caught in the cookie jar. He smiled and chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his head, knowing full well that there was a lecture coming from his sister.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," Tai said nervously.

"For someone who has a problem keeping blood treasure, you sure don't mind passing it off to others," Tarel said.

"She asked me to look for it. It was a gift from her fiancee, what was I supposed to do?" Tai asked.

"For starters you could have found the means to get all the treasure rather than burning it," Tarel said angrily.

"We took as much as we could," Tai said in self defense, "I just couldn't take the rest of it after what happened. We lost three good men fighting against Stalfos because I wasn't smart enough to check to make sure my enemy was dead! That means that three families in the Resistance have become devastated because of my mistake!"

"Accidents happen, Tai," Tarel said, "Lives are lost daily because of this fight, but you have to understand that you need to accept that instead of finding every single means to get away from that guilt. This also means keeping your nose out of a young lady's business."

"I saved her life," Tai said, "What if what I'm doing means I have real feelings for her? I'm just trying to help!"

"Like you helped all the other women you've encountered these past seven years?" Tarel asked angrily, "She's probably five years older than you are, and you are still hitting on her. I don't see that as love, Tai."

Tai snorted in his frustration. "You know for twins we rarely seem to get along at all," he said in anger before walking off.

Tarel knew better than to follow him. Further lecturing would just lead to fighting, and their last fight had almost cost them both their ranks. Sheik never liked seeing the two of them fight, stating that they needed to be together in order for the Sheikah to survive. Tarel agreed, of course, but she of all people knew that she needed her brother's cooperation in order to truly appreciate one another.

…and Tai's continuous "feelings" for ladies drove her nuts more than anything else…

* * *

Link and Karen led a procession through the Deku Forest and the Lost Woods towards the Kokiri Forest. Armed with their bows and arrows, the two of them looked like quite a pair as they walked through the trees. Both of them were almost like brother and sister, their only differences being their size and hair color. Hovering next to them were their two fairy guardians, each prepared to help their charges in case of an attack or if they were injured.

Finally, the procession stopped at the edge of the Lost Woods. Link turned to face the Skull Kid King, kneeling down in order to speak with him about the oncoming battle.

"It is here that we must part," the Skull King said, "I shall take my forces and head east until we reach the foot of the Sacred Grotto. Give the signal by shooting one of your arrows into the air as soon as you feel it is safe for the Great Deku Tree. When you do, we shall begin the battle, and we will distract their forces while you deal with the Shadow Druid."

Link nodded, giving the king his full confidence. "We won't let you guys down," he said, "If you see any Kokiri, extract them and keep them safe. Take them into the Deku Forest if you have to. If anything goes wrong, retreat to the Deku Fortress, and we can set up a counterattack there. I'll let you guys know if there is any trouble."

"Be warned, Hylian," the Skull King said, "The Shadow Druid has his hold over many spirits in this forest. You must be quick to find a means to free the Great Deku Tree from the Shadow Druid's hold before the attack; otherwise his life, and the entire forest, is forfeit. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Link said, pressing his hand over his heart to emphasize his words, "I promise that I will not stop until the Great Deku Tree is free, and the forest can be free of the Shadow Druid's control at long last. I think I owe this place that much since I was the one who freed the Forest Temple from the Shadow Druid's control."

The Skull King nodded. "Good luck to you, Hylian," he said, "May Farore keep watch over you."

Link stood up as the Skull Kids departed into the east, quietly dissapearing into the undergrowth of the forest, leaving Link, Darin, Karen, and Liana all alone in the forest gloom.

"Well," Darin said after a moment of silence, "the forest isn't going to save itself!"

Link nodded in agreement. Turning, he saw Karen look up at him with fear in her eyes. Making sure the fairy guardians didn't see him, he quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it, letting her know everything was going to be alright, before knotching an arrow into his Hero's Bow and following the two glowing fairies towards the Kokiri Village. Karen quickly followed suit, knotching an arrow into her own bow and keeping her gaze fixed ahead.

The two of them held their breath as the darkness began to give way to a dim light ahead. Both of them afraid of what they would find, they exited the pathway into the Lost Woods and gazed about, both amazed and absolutely stunned at what they saw. Even the fairies couldn't help but gasp at the sight, and both instinctively flew behind their charges' shoulders.

* * *

The Kokiri Village was covered in a dark mist, giving the entire area a feeling of dread and depression that was unlike anything else ever seen in the forest. No Kokiri laughed or played in the darkness, and the village was virtually abandoned. Black spider webs and cocoons dotted the village landscape, with many of the tree-stump houses wrecked or abandoned. The house of Link, which once stood upon a tree in the corner of the village, had become shattered, its tree the central post of a tent-like web that covered the ground surrounding the now destroyed hut.

It was almost too much devastation to take on at once. Link couldn't believe his eyes. In seven years, the Kokiri Village had transformed from a lively home of peace to a wasteland of despair. He didn't even live here, and yet even he could feel the hole that seemed to have been formed where the soul of happiness had once been.

Of the four, Karen was the most affected by the appearance before her. Her bow and arrow forgotten in her hands, she just stared at the darkness in panic, her eyes filling up with tears. Link put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and she instinctively grabbed it, holding onto it tightly and refusing to let go. Link decided to put the bow away, seeing as it was useless in one hand, and instead took out the Master Sword in preparation of guarding them both. The fairies flew behind the two of them as they descended into the spiders' nest below, acting as a backup in case if there was trouble.

The four of them entered the lair, keeping away from the spiderwebs that surrounded the grove. Link was tempted to use Din's Fire and torch the place, but he knew that if he did he could potentially set the entire forest ablaze, so he remained steadfast and kept his gaze upon the ground so that they didn't accidentally touch one of the webs.

As they moved around, Link recognized the weapon shop and the other parts of the village. He noticed that several of the places had their doors covered up in webbing, and that all of the buildings seemed dark and ominous. As Link led the others exploring the village, he was grateful that he didn't feel any of the spiders watching him in the gloom.

He decided to go towards the "tent" that was his house. It was very dark, the only light coming from the nest's entrance. Link felt that they weren't alone in this room, and eight pairs of eyes confirmed his suspicions.

"Aaaahhhhh…visitorssss!" said a sultry, yet creepy, female voice, "I do not get visitorssss frommmmm the outside landsssss."

As Link and Karen's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw probably one of the ugliest things he had ever seen before. It was a spider, though no ordinary spider, taking on a humanoid appearance, complete with a Hylian face and all. The big key differences was that, though she wore no clothes, she didn't seem to need any as a black exoskeleton covered her chest, and her lower body was completely replaced by two pairs of spider-like legs, with a thorax where her hindquarters were located. Two pairs of spider-like legs jutted from her back, though she had perfectly capable arms, and her head sported four pairs of red, glowing eyes, a pair of fangs, and exo-skeletal horns instead of hair.

Link's instinct cut in as he forced Karen behind him and brought the sword out in an attempt to defend her from the vile beast.

"Stay back," Link said quietly, "I'm warning you!"

The creature chuckled, covering her mouth in a bashful-like manner.

"The cute Hyliannnnn thinkssss I'm going to harmmm him and his companionsssss," the spider-woman said, "Fear me nottt. I am friend of alllll…come! Come away from the cruel light outssssiddde. Madame Arania's Curiossss beckon to youuuuu."

Link cocked an eyebrow. Madame Arania's Curios? Was this spider-woman a saleswoman?

Though Karen whimpered from behind him, Link decided to comply with the humanoid arachnid. Cautiously walking further inside, letting the fairies follow him at a close and safe distance, he stopped when he had gotten near the roots of his former house. Feeling a rock near his feet, he sat down, motioning for Karen to do the same.

The spider-woman's features suddenly became more clear as she lit a torch with some flint, creating a fire between her and her "visitors." Link could see several items surrounding where he sat that he didn't notice before, and was glad that he didn't step on anything as he sat. The very thought of him causing damage to a half Hylian-half spider's merchandise was probably not the most comforting thought in mind.

"My, my," the spider-woman said, "You both sssseem to know of the Kokirrri. Madame Arania has many thingsssss of formerrr Kokiri desssign. Might you havvvvve a look?"

Link decided that there was probably no getting out of this, so he nodded.

The spider-woman, Madame Arania, showed Link many different bits and bobs she claimed were once used by the Kokiri, giving reasonable prices for each. Link recognized many of them as simple objects; a reed flute, a tunic, a Kokiri hat, a Fairy Slingshot, several Deku Nuts that looked very old, and, of all things, lots and lots of fabric. She seemed obsessed with the stuff, though Link couldn't see how seeing as she was probably capable of making lots herself, seeing as she was a spider.

Karen was silent for the whole affair. It was obvious that she had gotten a phobia of spiders, and she was expressing it now more than ever. Being next to a woman who was half Hylian and half spider was rather nerve wracking for her. However, she did manage to speak up when Madame Arania grabbed something rather interesting from the pile.

"That's Saria's Ocarina!" Karen said, pointing to the instrument in the woman's hand.

"Whatttt, you mean thisss?" the spider-woman said, "It isss a Kokiri Ocarina, good quality craftsmanship. I don't knowww thissss _Saria_ you speak offff, but if you are interested, I'll offerrr it at dissscount price. 200 rupees."

Link felt his heart drop for Karen. He didn't have that kind of money, and it was likely that the spider knew it. He could almost feel Karen's heart drop as well. Saria was important to her, and ever since Saria's dissapearance, Karen was probably never the same.

"What else can I do in order to buy it?" Link asked warily.

"You could trade something of valuuuue," Madame Arania said, "I usually take jewelsss or itemsss of great craf—By the mother's web! Is that a Kokiri Bust Baggg?!"

Link looked at where the spider-woman was pointing, and instantly covered the bag. He was sure that the spider probably had her eyes set upon it since she knew of its value.

"I'm not trading it," Link said, "It's too important to me."

The spider-woman chuckled as she looked down at the two of them. "The cute Hylian thinks I want his bag. No, silly boy, I do not wisssshhh for your treasure. We spider folk pride ourselves in crafting beautiful designssss. Anything of weave is considered valuable to usss, and we ressspect others who ownnn their own weave. No, I do not want your bag. I wish to make one."

"Say what?" Darin said, speaking up for the first time.

Link looked down at his Kokiri Bust Bag, then up at the spider-woman, who seemed very sincere about what she had said.

"I don't get it," Link admitted, "Why would you want to make one yourself?"

"Darling," Madame Arania said in her creepy voice, "Our kind love crafffffting the weave. To make something assssss magical as Kokiri make would be an honor on my part. If you provide meeeee the materialssss to create this bag, I will give you both the ocarina, and the bag that I will make, free of charge. I would find no greater joy than to accomplish such an act…"

Link looked warily up at the spider. He didn't exactly trust her, but then again, she seemed sincere enough in her words.

"What would I need to get?" Link asked, interested in another Bust Bag.

"Such itemsss are rare," she said, "I have much I need mysssself, but I truly need fibersss of the Great Deku Treeee. The ssspidersss, pleasant assss they are, will not let meeee approach the tree, and so I am forced to remainnn here. I sense that you and your companionssss wish to enter the tree. I grantttttt you good fortunnnnne on your journey…"

"Umm…thanks," Link said. He looked over to the door of the tent. "I guess we'll be going now."

"A word of caution to the girl," the spider-woman whispered, "Your kinddddd have become a broken racccccccccce. I fear for youuuuuu. Not allllll appearssss as it seemssss."

Karen, who had grown silent after identifying Saria's Ocarina, nodded weakly before following Link out. The two fairies also followed wordlessly out of the nest, both looking back and shuddering as they exited the tent.

"That probably was the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Darin said as he flew over to Link's side.

"You aren't going to go through with this, are you Link?" Liana asked.

"I'm going to have to," Link said, "I don't have 200 rupees to pay for an ocarina, and it's a win-win situation anyway if I give her the fibers. What's the deal? Is there something wrong?"

"Very wrong," Liana said, "The reason why the Kokiri haven't made any more of their Bust Bags was because they had to be taken out of the fibers of the Great Deku Tree. It is potentially fatal to him, but he managed to provide them some when a branch of his fell off on accident. However, he forbade them from ever attempting to take fibers out of him again, stating that they would be potentially banned if they did it without his permission."

Link looked down and stared dumbly at his Kokiri Bust Bag, finding it hard to believe that it was once a piece of the Great Deku Tree.

"Now you see why we shouldn't trust her," Liana said, "She called the spiders pleasant, of all things. However, I don't get something that she said."

"Like when she said that we were going _inside_ the Deku Tree?" Darin asked, "I can't get that either. It's obvious that there's something wrong with all of this. Didn't you say that the Kokiri were—"

"I did say they were alive, yes," Liana said, "Though when I last checked, all of this wasn't here. Where are they?"

"Umm…you guys?" Karen said timidly, "What's that sound?"

The four of them stopped. Link had been so busy listening to the two fairies that he forgot to check their surroundings before they left the nest. The unmistakable scurrying of spiders could be heard all over the place. It didn't take much to guess that they were surrounded.

"Karen, I need you to get your bow ready and get behind me," Link said, "Back to back, now!"

"Okay," Karen said, doing as she was told. Link felt her back touch his, and she seemed somewhat comforted by this. Link sheathed the Master Sword and got out his Hero's Bow and an arrow all in one move, looking around and attempting to spot their targets. He could make out several dark shapes appearing in the gloom, and quickly fired two arrows in rapid succession, satisfied as he heard two spider-like squeals as the arrows hit their targets.

Karen, wasn't quite as quick. Neither was her aim good, considering that she was as scared as a mouse caught in an owl's nest. She tried to fire an arrow, though the arrow was off, instead hitting a tree stump a ways away.

That mistake was all the spiders needed.

Link suddenly felt his arms clamp together as several webs shot out from the darkness, entrapping the Hylian and Kokiri in a big black cocoon. Not even the fairies were immune, getting caught in the crossfire and becoming entrapped by stray strands. The four of them lay in a pile, unable to move or react, much less fight.

Karen was panicking as several strained screams and roars of triumph were emitted from behind the spiders' webs. Link could make out some of their number coming forward. He wanted to use Farore's Wind to get away, but his memory of what happened in Zora's Domain made him remember that he could overexaggerate their jump, very likely landing with webs still intact.

The spiders began to surround their prisoners, chittering excitedly over the prospect of new victims. Darin and Liana both tried to get out, though unsuccessfully, the webs sticking to them tighter than glue. One of the monsters brought its mouth near Link's face, revealing fangs oozing with green-colored ichor and saliva.

"Link?" Karen said fearfully, "What do we do?"

As the spider came forward to strike, Link suddenly realized that, for once, he didn't have an answer.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh no! The mission to retrieve the valuables of Heartsfold has only a half-success, a strange creature requests Link's services for a mysterious favor, and our heroes have been captured by the monstrous forces of the Shadow Druid! Will they survive, or is this the last we will see of our great Hero of Time?

So, Tai and Tarel have some dissagreements. They aren't exactly showing brotherly/sisterly love. I wonder how that will affect them in the future? I guess we'll all just have to find out as we continue our journey to find the legacy of the Seven Sages.

Karen obviously has a big phobia of spiders. I wonder what's going to happen to Saria's Ocarina after all of this...However, I can guess that something good will come out of it all. There has to be, right? Right? Oh boy...now even I'm confused, and I'm the guy writing this! I guess we'll just have to keep reading to find out more.

You can agree that this is probably my shortest chapter since the early days of this story. I'd just call it a calm before the storm. The next part of the story is going to be thrilling, breathtaking, but just as confusing as the last. What's going to happen to Link and Karen, and what happened to the other Kokiri? you can find out in Chapter 17, Part 3 of Secrets of the Lost Woods, but until then, me out!

-Kerian


	63. Chapter 17, Part 3: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, part 3

* * *

Link awoke with a start. He was curled up into a ball, his back against something hard like wood, while his arms and legs were strapped tight to his body.

The problem right now? He was at least 35 feet off the ground.

Link could see that he had been strapped to a peculiar looking cell. It was recent construction, made out of hollowed-out tree. From what Link could see he wasn't the only one inside. Below him were several sleeping victims of the spiders, each strapped to the sides of the trunk with black webbing.

One of them woke up with a start, looking up at Link with a strange look in his eyes.

"A Hylian?" the Kokiri below said with a start, "I must be seeing things…or is everyone else getting taller too?"

"You aren't seeing things," Link managed to groan, "Rayfus or Donny?"

The Kokiri looked even more confused when he heard his name. "My name's Donny. How do you know my name?"

Link would cuckle if it weren't for the fact that the webs were constricting his lungs. "Hard to believe that someone who beat Mido would be so easy to forget," Link said aloud.

The Kokiri looked at Link with wide eyes. "Link? Is that you?"

"The one and only," Link said.

"By the Great Deku Tree!" Donny said, "I knew you'd come! Rayfus said that you didn't care for us or that you were dead, but I knew that you'd come back to help us, just like at the Forest Temple! Man, it's good to see you!"

"I'd say the same except I can barely see you from where I'm at," Link said, "Where are the others?"

"Here and there," Donny said, "Some of them are actually in this cell, though I don't know what to make of them yet."

Link was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Most of the other Kokiri are enslaved," Donny said, "After the spiders came, they grabbed Mido and five others and took them all to the Great Deku Tree Grotto. Afterwards, the spiders began grabbing those who were resisting the most, and injected them with poisons. I don't know what magic was in that venom, but afterwards the Kokiri infected began to lose their will and become like mindless zombies! After a year or so, almost the entire village was infected, and they began to gather at the grotto. I was one of the few survivors left. I barely managed to make it out on my own if it weren't for those damn monsters!"

"Watch your language!" Link shouted, "By the way, what happened?"

"I was trying to hide. I used this spider witch's tent. She was okay, I guess. She was really weird; said the Kokiri were master weavers or something. Finally, the spiders arrived and dragged me off. The witch didn't do anything to stop them or to help them. She didn't even state my hiding spot! I don't know about you, but even if she meant well I'm never trusting someone with more than four legs again!"

"Tell me about it," Link said, "You wouldn't believe what she asked me to do."

Before Link could continue, there was a chittering noise as a spider suddenly entered from a hole in the bottom of the trunk. The giant Shadow Gohma began inspecting different cocoons, biting some while just fingering others. It made its way slowly up, sometimes going so far as to either add more webbing or take some off, coming closer to their level by the second.

"Link," Donny whispered, "What are we gonna do?! I don't want to become a mindless zombie!"

"Just stay calm, Don," Link said, "You'll be fine."

"How can I be fine?!?" he nearly shouted, "I've grown an extra foot and a half in the past seven years! That does not qualify as fine!!"

Link was about to ask how the Kokiri had grown, but thought better of it. Knowing what he had to do, he looked down until his eyes could gaze into the Shadow Gohma's peepers, and began to shout insults.

"HEY! UP HERE, YOU DAMN LITTLE NUSCIANCE! WANT TO KNOW WHY FARORE GAVE YOU EIGHT LEGS? YOU WERE SO CLUMSY WITH ONE PAIR SHE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU AN EXTRA THREE!"

That got the spider's attention. Chittering in annoyance, the spider climbed up the cell, completely ignoring the shocked Kokiri and focusing its attention on Link. It leveled its head with the Hylian and prepared itself to strike.

Spiders obviously don't check for weapons.

The pocket knife cut through the web easily. Link's two arms suddenly shot out, pinning the spider against the wall and completely rendering its fangs and front legs useless. The spider attempted to get away, its eyes gazing into its assailant, and for the first time the arachnid knew fear.

"I really hate spiders," Link said menacingly.

He felt a surge of anger flow through his body.

* * *

A whistle suddenly broke the silence outside. A small troupe of Skull Kids came down from the trees and wandered to the small grove nearby. They watched in shock as the smoldering carcass of a spider fell from inside of a tree trunk, followed by several cocoons, a Kokiri, and the Hylian named Link.

"Take these bundles to the Deku Fortress," Link said to the Skull Kids as he nudged one of the cocoons, "Also, give this kid a weapon. I'm sure there's got to be some fighting spirit in him to keep him alive."

"Thanks, Link," Donny said before following the Skull Kids who wordlessly obeyed his orders.

Link began to explore the grove. As he thought, several other trees had similar trunks, each lined with webbing and filled with web cocoons. As Link got them all down, he found one cocoon whose occupants were still awake.

"Link!"

"Hello, sunshine," Link said.

Karen smiled as Link began to cut her bonds free. Darin and Liana both struggled as they attempted to free themselves from each other. The Kokiri girl probably looked the happiest Link had seen her, and that was saying something since she was almost always happy.

"What took you so long?!" Darin shouted as he was finally freed.

"Woah! Watch the wings! They're fragile!" Liana shouted as her own webbing was cut.

The four of them moved down and out of the tree trunk. The group of them made sure that the cocoons were brought safely down before exiting the strange prison. Link watched as Skull Kids busied themselves by taking the strange cocoons off towards the eastern part of the forest, while the others kept a lookout for more spiders. He was more than grateful for their help, and was glad that they were on their side.

Link looked on in a southerly direction. A parting in the trees revealed where the Sacred Grotto was, not very far off. Link knew that all their troubles would lie in there, of all places, the home of the Great Deku Tree, and also the home of the enemy they had to conquer.

"Good news, Karen," Link said, "Not all the Kokiri are lost. Donny's with the Skull Kids right now. He was the only one I could find awake however."

Karen's face beamed at the hero's words. "That's wonderful!" she said, "I just hope that we have all of them."

Link looked on in the direction of the Sacred Grotto. He knew that they didn't have all of them. There was still Mido and the others. If Karen was right, and if he was dead, then at least they would give him a proper burial. However, if Donny was right and he was alive, then that meant that so were the other five that went with him, which was more than enough reason for them to get into the action.

"Let's get going and pay the Great Deku Tree an honorary visit," Link said, pulling out his Hero's Bow and notching an arrow.

Without another word the four of them continued their journey, warily keeping an eye out for Shadow Gohmas or any other creatures in the forest.

The four of them suddenly found their mouths agape as they saw what had happened to the Great Deku Tree during the seven years they had been gone. Link could barely understand how such a thing was possible, or why anyone would do such a thing.

The Great Deku Tree sprout, once a mighty tree though still smaller than its corpse of a "father," was missing. The tremendous "corpse" tree had grown around the entire grove, forming gigantic roots, spiked branches, and covered in thick, black webs. The dead tree's "eyes" and "mustache" had formed into an ugly and evil-looking smile, relfecting upon the blemish that it was causing to the entire forest. Spiders and other insects scurried across the tree's bark, completely ignoring the rest of the environment while they attended to whatever work the Shadow Druid assigned for them.

"By Din's Fire…" Darin said in disbelief.

"I had no idea that things got this bad," Liana admitted as she stared up at the former monarch of the forest.

"Link…I'm scared," Karen said, clutching his tunic in her hands.

Link gently patted her head before returning his own gaze upon the mighty fortress. While the others were still gaping at it, he had been assessing its weaknesses and strengths. The trunk of the thing was at least five to ten times bigger than the average Great Deku Tree trunk, while its branches extended around the grotto, giving it the appearance of acting as the unfinished roof of a building.

At the roots of the tree was a large opening, like a door. Though the insects scurried near it, they didn't actually enter or exit through the big hole, instead focusing on smaller ones and scurring back and forth through branches and other easier-to-reach places.

"Let's not keep the enemy waiting," Link whispered, arming his bow and stealthily entering the long grass in front of the Great Deku Tree.

* * *

As the four of them entered the giant fortress, they made sure not to get themselves spotted by the enemy. As they entered, Link looked around in the cave-like insides of the fortress, amazed at how something like this could even be physically possible.

The bottom floor appeared to be a huge ring around what looked like a gigantic wooden cocoon, which covered the spot where the Great Deku Tree should have been growing. A tremendous hole towards the base of the cocoon was covered in black webbing, though the webs weren't sticky. Tunnels carved by termite-like creatures, as well as overhangs made in the appearance of ant nest structures, led up and around the entire vicinity of the tree, leading up to the hollowed branch rooms of the fortress. Link counted at least possibly six rooms on the floor above them alone, and he knew that there was still probably several more to go before the top of the giant tree.

"Where do you think the Shadow Druid is?" Karen asked timidly, trying to act brave and grabbing her bow from her sheath.

"I'm guessing he's not down there," Darin said, looking into the giant webbing, "There's no way he would lock the front door in on himself. It's too great of a risk of being cornered."

"Then we should head up," Link said, "The sooner we get to the Shadow Druid, the better.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Liana said, "Priority one is to save the Great Deku Tree, remember? My guess is that this…thing, this 'corpse' has the Great Deku Tree prisoner, and I'll bet my wings that he's inside of that cocoon!"

Link looked up at the giant cocoon in the center of the structure. It did seem possible that this giant Deku Corpse had its offspring prisoner; it was big enough to hold probably several trees, after all. Link sighed when he found he could not make any other explanation, and resigned to Liana's words.

"Alright," he said, "Deku Tree first. _Then_ we get the Shadow Druid."

"Sounds like a plan," Darin said as he hovered onto Link's shoulder.

Karen remained silent, but silently nodded. With everything settled, Link turned to the left and began to walk up the first of the strange ramps as they headed up and up into the Deku Corpse, his bow armed and his body tense for whatever they were to come up against.

It didn't take long for the insects to take notice of them. A large, green beetle, like the ones that had chased him in the Forest Temple, though much bigger, trundled down the path and stopped as it took sight of the four intruders. It growled menacingly and held its ground, lowering a wooden horn atop its head and shaking its wing cases about, spreading them in an attempt to make itself look much bigger.

"Any classification on his critter?" Link asked, not too intent on it charging at him.

"They're called Deku Chargers," Liana said, "Basically what you get when you give either a plant six legs or an insect the strength of tree bark."

"Both don't sound like good combinations," Darin said.

Before Link could react, the monster charged, lowering its horn and growling ferociously. Before it could even make its first lunge, an arrow was released from Karen's bow, striking the creature between the eyes at close range and piercing its insect brain. It ground to a halt before slipping off the edge of the platform, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Great save, Karen," Link said, "Way to letting go of your fear!"

"I'm not afraid of bugs," Karen said indignantly, "I'm just scared of spiders. Anything with a pair less than eight legs I can handle."

Karen's fear, 1; Link's pride, 0.

"Let's keep going," Darin said, "Who knows what else is waiting for us up here!"

* * *

As Link and the others made their way up, many other strange insects occasionally blocked their path. Most of them were creatuers Link had seen before, such as Skulltullas (Karen wasn't quite as scared of them as she was of the Shadow Gohmas), more Deku Chargers, and, surprisingly, the occasional Gohma Larva. However, as they got up to the first floor, Link found that there was more to the insect world than meets the eye.

Access to the next floor was blocked by a door, the legendary silver metal lock and chain binding the door together. Guessing that the treasure chest holding the key was around somewhere, Link and the others resigned to searching for it, peering into different rooms and carefully making sure they don't get caught by any wandering patrols of spiders.

As Link moved ahead into one of the rooms, he didn't notice the strange grooves on the floor. As he stepped over them, the grooves launched into the air. Link spun around in shock as the resulting walls split him off from Karen and Liana, leaving him and Darin trapped on the other side. Before he could walk forward, a second wall came up in front of him, effectively boxing them in between the two trap walls and the sides of the platform.

"Oh great," Darin said, "Of all the things in the world we had to fall for, it had to be a trap! Why couldn't the bad guys thing of something more subtle than a big impenetrable wall?!"

Link was about to comment, but suddenly stopped as he heard a strange sound off in the direction of one of the walls. "What's that noise?" he asked, looking around the strange pen curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Darin asked, "I never heard it before. It sounds like something with lots of…legs…"

The two friends looked at each other once before Link got his bow ready and pulled back on the string. He looked around and instinctively stood up on a higher surface, particularly something that looked similar to a tree trunk that stuck out of the platform they were on. He looked around on both of the sides of the structure that didn't come up as a trap.

Link's wariness paid off as a pair of strange-looking bugs wandered into the room. The strange creatures looked like segmented worms, each having one or two pairs of tiny legs beneath the segments and a large spike jutting out of each sides of the segments. The heads of the creatures were black, a pair of pinscers each forming the mouths of the animals. Their backsides, red in color and wielding a pair of sensory feelers, were dragged upon the ground as they swerved about, fanning around in the room as if searching for the intruder.

Link fired the bow once at one of the creature's heads. The arrow shattered across the creature's armored head, not even scratching the surface of the creature. It chittered in annoyance before continued its blind search, no visible eyes detected on the thing's head.

Link barely managed to jump up as the spines on the creature's body cut through the stump he was standing on like butter. He stayed well away from the creatures, guessing that their armored bodies were more than just a means of defense.

Link watched as the monsters stopped on approaching the edge of the platform by the strange cocoon before circling around and returning their strange fanning motions. Link wondered how he was going to kill these things if they were virtually armored with impenetrable exoskeletons. The monsters continued their approach, their pincer mouths opening and closing as they chittered to one another, blindly continuing their search for their elusive prey.

"Link!" Darin shouted as he got behind the creatures, "Fire at their backsides! They're unarmored!"

Link doubted his guardian's words, but obeyed, launching an arrow at the first one's behind. The arrow pierced the critter's sensory organs instantly, and the monster twitched once before completely sagging to the floor, dead from shock. The other ignored its fallen comrade and continued its search, oblivious to all around it. Link launched a second arrow and killed the creature, sending its body into spasms and causing it to flip over in its death throws.

By some strange magic, the walls suddenly began to return to their original positions, revealing the scared Kokiri girl on the other side. Link barely managed to keep himself from falling over as Karen suddenly tackled him in a big hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" she finally managed to say, "I was so scared…"

"You know, you need to get over this fear of spiders," Link said, finally managing to release himself from Karen's hug.

The two of them knelt down next to the body of one of the strange creatures. Link poked the one that flipped upside down with the Master Sword, checking to see if it was really dead. All he got was a natural reflex from the creature before it stopped moving, confirming its lifeless nature.

"What do you think it is?" Link asked as he continued his explorations of the creature.

"It looks like a Moldorm," Liana said, hovering over the dead body of the second bug.

"A what?" Link asked.

"Moldorms are ancient worms that can live for long periods of time due to their armored bodies," Darin said, "They're known for being vegetarians, but they are also blind and aggressive towards intruders. They lived in caves and other damp places before they became extinct."

"You do know that the word 'extinct' can only be used if an animal has died out, right?" Karen said as she looked at the corpse of the giant worm-like bug.

"We've been through a lot of things that should have been dead already," Link said as he stood up, "It doesn't surprise me one bit that the Shadow Druid has something like this working for him."

The four of them left the carcasses behind. Darin quickly used some magic to toss their bodies over the edge of the platform to the floor below so that the bodies didn't attract attention before joining the others.

After a while, they came to a very large wall of wood that split them off from the rest of the fortress. Seeing no other way around save for what looked like a large porticullis, the group became discouraged at the prospect of turning back, but Link soon found a door leading to one of the branches outside. Seeing no other way out, they opened the door and peered inside.

A very large Shadow Gohma awaited them. Karen jumped aside and screamed, curling up into a ball in the corner as the monster attacked. Link was set upon before he could get away, the monster attempting to bite him an inject its venom while Link tried to push it off of him as it knocked him to the floor. Both fairies attempted to distract the creature to no avail, as the monster was fully concentrated on disabling the largest enemy first.

The Master Sword came to Link's rescue as he drew it and pierced the monster's body. The Shadow Gohma writhed for a moment before it hissed in death, its legs going limp and curling up into its body. Link knocked the monster off of the legendary blade and proceeded to wipe it using his handkerchief.

Link sheathed the sword and looked back at Karen, who, though no longer curled up in a ball, was hiding her face out of shame from her fear. Link came up to the Kokiri and patted her back in an attempt to calm her, though she refused to move.

"You need to face your fear," Link said to the Kokiri girl, "Dealing with it isn't all that bad. Look at me; I face my fears every time I fight, and I turn out okay."

Karen sniffed before looking up at Link with her sparkling eyes. "Then again, you aren't a Kokiri, like me," Karen said, "I can't face my fear the way you can, mr. Hero of Time. You have no idea what it's like to be petrified like this; to feel like it's all going to come crashing down in seconds."

_You'd be surprised how much I know_, Link thought, reflecting on his fight against his dark side. He didn't say it, however, and instead rubbed Karen's back to comfort her. She relaxed slightly by his touch, though was still ashamed of her fear.

"What you have to do is have courage," Link said, "You show courage virtually everywhere else. You especially showed it while we were fighting the insects back there. All you have to do is take a deep breath, focus on your goal, and trust your faith and will to survive. If you do it right, you can potentially become fearless. I do it all the time."

Karen looked up at the hero and smiled weakly. "I guess I could give it a try," she said.

"That's the spirit," Link said softly, "Now, come on. Let's try and find a way past this wall."

Link helped Karen up, and the two of them togethe, along with their fairy companions, began to explore the strange room. From what Link could see, there wasn't much there. Nothing but a few old cobwebs, the occasional piece of bark or some interesting-looking stone, and the bones of long dead animals. Link recognized one particular bone as one belonging to a Hylian about Karen's height, but didn't mention it aloud out of fear that Karen would panic again. Darin and Liana noticed it too and equally kept their mouths shut. Thankfully, the young Kokiri didn't notice.

The four finally came across the strangest object in the room. It looked like a piece of crystal, extending outward and having a strange, dull blue glow around it, the inside having the color of a deep blue hue. From what Link could tell, it was probably just a big piece of polished glass. However, what got him to thinking was why a spider would protect something like this.

"I recognize this thing," Darin said as he poked his nose closer, "I think I saw something like this once in the Forest Temple. It's supposed to be a switch or something."

"A switch?" Link asked, "You mean like a lever that people use to turn something on, like that thing in Kakariko used to raise the well bucket?"

"Close," Liana said, "Switches like those are hand-powered. Crystal switches can activate a device, usually mechanical, from a fair distance. It's a really old trick. However, sometimes the spell isn't done perfectly enough for it to remain stationary, which means its effects have a limited amount of time before fading, and reversing the process."

"It makes everything work so easy," Darin said, "You can set up devices so that all you'd have to do is hit them with a blade or another object and a mechanical device will do its function right afterwards! It saves time and man power that is usually needed to accomplish something, like opening a locked door, or raising a drawbridge…"

"Or lifting a porticullis?"

The three turned at the sound of Karen's timid voice. The four of them had their eyes widened as they quickly realized that they found a means of opening the door outside! Link appreciatively patted Karen on the back and giving her shoulders a squeeze, glad that they didn't have to go back around a second time.

However, all four realized one problem; the switch was at the end of the large branch, which meant that even if the timed effects lasted longer than normal, they still wouldn't get there on time.

In the end, the four of them resigned to returning to the entrance of the wall. Link tried finding a means to break through, even going so far as to try and use his sword to hack at the wall, but to no avail. The hero and two fairies tried to figure out how to get past it without the switch. Karen listened half-heartedly, but an idea began to spark in her head as she gazed in the direction of the crystal switch.

"…and so when you guys hit the switch, I'll catch the porticullis as it comes down."

"That's nuts!" Darin said, "You'll get crushed by that thing as it comes back down! I'm not losing my charge over something like this!"

"Well, unless you guys have a better idea," Link retorted, "Otherwise, we'll have to go around or only one of us will go in and the other would have to remain behind."

"That's worse than your idea on teleportating all the way over here," Liana said, "You may be able to do stuff like that, but don't go straining yourself! There are magical barriers all over the place that would hinder that kind of stuff!"

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Link asked, voicing all of their thoughts.

The fairies were about to argue again but stopped when they heard a distant "ping!" sound. The three of them looked in surprise as Karen put down her bow and surveyed her handiwork. Sure enough, the porticullis was rising, opening and allowing entrance for the group.

"Well done, Karen!" Link began to say, but was cut short as Karen suddenly pushed him towards the door.

"Don't just stand there!" she shouted, "Get in there before it closes up!"

Link and Karen landed in an exaggerated heap on the other side, followed closely by the two fairies. The four of them watched as the porticullis shut behind them, effectively trapping them on the other side.

Link sighed in relief, glad that he didn't decide to hold the thing up and wait for Karen to get to him. He helped the Kokiri girl up and silently took the lead again, allowing Darin to stay on his shoulder while Liana stayed in the back with Karen as backup.

It didn't take long for more monsters to come. As Link and the others began to make their way around to find the key to the next level up, they came to a halt as several Deku Chargers suddenly attacked from out of nowhere. Link and Karen barely had time to draw their bows, taking the insects out one by one before they could come close. The bodies of the dead bugs came to a stop just inches away from them, emphasizing how little time they had to deal with the monsters.

One of them broke away from the rest and dodged the arrows, leaping into the air and becoming airborne before it landed behind the four intruders. As the monster came up and attempted to ram into the two on the ground, Karen suddenly jumped in front of Link, taking the fall and knocking the beetle over the side. The insect didn't even scream as it fell and landed face-first into the ground, crushing its exoskeleton and killing it instantly.

Link was at Karen's side before she went down. Picking the Kokiri girl up and laying her head upon his lap, he wordlessly inspected the wound. The insect's horn had gored into her side, causing a big bruise and cutting a gash a few inches in length beneath her arm on her chest.

"Stay still," Link said, "It isn't too bad, but you probably will be feeling it later."

"I can feel it right now," Karen said, hissing in pain as she attempted to stand up, "I'll be fine. Let's get going."

Link didn't protest, but allowed her to lean on him anyway as the two of them continued down the path to wherever the path took them.

As they went past another door, Link could tell by the strange markings on the chamber that they were in someplace important; possibly the place where they could find the key to the next level up. They looked around to try and find something important, but suddenly gasped as he saw something horrifyingly breathtaking on the wall of the cocoon in that chamber.

It wasn't a key.

"Link? Karen? Is that you?"

"Help us…please…help us!"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The Great Deku Tree has become a shadowy fortress, the spiders have been rounding up the Kokiri and placing them in cocoons before enslaving them, and six in their number ar confirmed to be missing. What is going on, and what is inside of that cocoon??? If you think it's something bad...it may very well be, but not the way you expect it.

This chapter almost didn't make it today. Dealing with some things known collectively as distractions, as well as some other fond situations of life has led me to leaving the next chapter partially unfinished (it could be almost done, but it could very well be only halfway there). This dungeon sequence is really difficult for me, as my mind keeps wandering off into other ones. As such, I feel that once I am done with the entire dungeon (Secrets of the Lost Woods covers the Deku Corpse Fortress, my official name for it) that I will probably have to take a 3 day break to get my mind back together and work on other things.

So, Karen isn't the only Kokiri who grew. I wonder what that could mean. It is very likely that it has something to do with the enchantment of the forest, but who or what is doing it seems to have evaded even me...hmm. I guess we'll have to trust to inspiration and hope that I figure it out as I go. In the meantime, I am confident to announce that I have begun setting up concept art for Legacy of the Sages (currently in Sprite form; my paper work either gets lost or unfinished). I have only completed a couple of things so far, but I hope to continue and get some really cool stuff prepared. I am only unsure how to post it, seeing as FanFiction doesn't allow pictures (something that they should do; adding at least one picture to individual chapters would be a really big help in the creation of stories...*hint hint moderators*).

We shall soon see what all the Shadow Druid's been doing as of late, and we'll also find out what happened to the Kokiri sooner than you think. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	64. Chapter 17, Part 4: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 4

* * *

Two Kokiri were strapped to the walls of the cocoon, their arms and legs being punctured in several places by webs or vines dangling from above. From what Link could tell, both were very weak and on the verge of death, their bodies looking thin and pale and their green clothing in tatters.

"Please…help us…"

Link was surprised more than ever that Mitchell and Tiara were able to speak in their weakened state. The two Kokiri didn't even struggle, their bodies too thin and too frail to do much less than breathing.

"Mitchell…Tiara! Thank the Forest Spirits that you are alive!" Karen said as she attempted to get closer to the two Kokiri. She suddenly stopped as a series of vines beneath the cocoon began to stir before going silent as Karen backed away.

"Vines…magic…" Tiara said, "Can't…last much…longer…"

"Shadow Druid…made us this way," Mitchell spoke, "Please…get us loose…"

Link looked around, studying the vines and the strange design of the cocoon from his close vantage point. From what he could see, the two were connected to the center of the strange cocoon, their bodies wound tight by the vines and webbing. However, the vines connected to their bodies weren't connected to the cocoon; instead going up and up into the tree above. Indeed, several other vines could be seen hanging from down below, their longer strands continuing up towards the tree above. Link didn't want to think about what their purpose could be, instead focusing on a means of getting them down.

Cutting the vines were not an option; he couldn't risk the two Kokiri falling to their deaths. He also couldn't risk trying to pull them free, out of fear that the vines would catch him and he would be in the same position as they. He had to think of something.

It suddenly occurred to him. The vines seemed to be sucking out life energy; as a result, they sought the opposite of life. This meant that whatever he was going to use, he would have to use something that represented the life of the forest; a means to tap into the vines and possibly free the two Kokiri.

_Minuet of Forest…_

Link got out the Ocarina of Time. Ignoring Liana's expected chastising for breaking out an instrument to play, Link began to play the song, letting its notes ring throughout the dungeon. To his surprise, Karen joined in, playing on her own Ocarina and adding to the duet that the two of them were meant to play.

A green energy suddenly enveloped the strange vines. The Kokiri groaned aloud as the vines slowly wrapped around their waists and brought them to the platform below. The vines released their grip on the Kokiri the moment they touched the platform before snaking up into the tree above.

Link felt his heart jump when he felt no pulse on either Kokiri. Karen, who was at first happy that her Kokiri brethren were found, began to cry with the prospect that they would die. Link had to do something, but he didn't know what. Looking about, he tried to see if he could find anything to help, but to no avail.

There was only his Ocarina.

_The Song of Healing…_

Link was quick to play the short, sweet melody that he had learned seven years ago in the Forest Temple. He didn't rush it, though his rapidly beating heart making him think that it had taken forever for him to finish. Finally when it was done, he looked down at the two Kokiri bodies in front of him.

There was nothing at first. Not even a twitch of movement. Then, suddenly, Mitchell's eyes opened, followed by Tiara's. Karen almost screamed for joy and hugged the two dazed and confused Kokiri in her happiness.

"You're alive!" Karen said through her tears, "I'm not alone anymore! You're alive!"

"Ugh…" Mitchell managed to say.

Liana rapidly came up to Link's side, putting herself between the Hylian and the Kokiri.

"Link, these Kokiri need medical attention," Liana said, "They are in no condition to move on. I think it's time for you to head out on your own."

"Wait, what?" Link asked in confusion.

"Karen and I can deal with these two Kokiri," she said, "However, there is likely to be more inside. You should go down to the lower levels with Darin and attempt to find more. See if you can find the other three Kokiri while you are at it. Karen and I will meet you at the entrance to the upper floors once we have these two out."

Link hesitated at first, then nodded his agreement. Karen was in her environment right now, caring for her kind and acting as a leader to them. He was of no further use here, and the two wounded Kokiri would only slow them up in the battles to come. Link wordlessly put the Ocarina of Time away, drew the Master Sword, and went out of the chamber and down the halls.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Darin shouted as he flew hastily to catch up.

* * *

Link and Darin quickly moved down past the platforms and made it to the ground floor. The web-covered pit stood out in the center of the room, though this time Link focused on what was surrounding the area. In the darkness of the strange tree, he spotted what looked like the bodies of the insects he had killed earlier, using that as a small trail to get underneath the area where they rescued the two Kokiri children.

Link's exploration led to a halt as he arrived to a wall that separated him from the rest of the fortress. A single wooden slit in the wall was all that revealed of the doorway that could be opened. Link looked around for any sign of a crystal switch, or anything else for that matter, that could help him get past the door.

Link finally spotted the switch, though he couldn't reach it. The switch was upon a raised platform past several spikes and other hazards that prevented anything short of an armored insect from approaching. Link couldn't reach it correctly with an arrow, either, unless he was really lucky or had really good aim.

Link solved the problem by taking out his boomerang. Using his skills in finding the correct angle, Link concentrated on the tiny piece of crystal switch that stuck out from the platform, and gave the boomerang a toss.

The projectile seemed to sing through the air as it curved around in mid-flight, striking the crystal switch with its edge. It instantly came back to his hand, as if by magic, and the switch's color seemed to glow a teal-white after activating it. The door to the next room slowly came down, allowing Link and Darin to pass through.

"You've gotten really good at using that thing," Darin said as he landed on Link's shoulder.

"I've been practicing," Link said. The two were silent for a while before Link began speaking again. "Darin, I know that I've been acting strange during the past couple of days, but I've also noticed that you've been acting like you've been trying to avoid me. Why is that? Did I do something wrong?"

The Shadow Fairy pondered on an answer before replying. "It's not that you did anything wrong," he said, "It's just that I was afraid that you'd do something wrong in the future. I was observing you, along with Liana, during the past couple of days in the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's how we were able to react on time and help you when you had your emotion blowout yesterday. You see, it's part of something that my mother told me, back when she was around and before I ever knew about you. Your great grandfather had a history of emotional problems; most of them came from battle, but a lot of it came from magic, which meant he was having an internal struggle. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Link nodded. He was curious to see where this was going.

"You see, mom always talked about how your ancestor had a dark side," Darin continued, "She always talked about his dark side like it was a separate entity, like he had a split personality or something. I didn't know what she meant until I began to examine the facts in my head and compare it with her stories before I came up with an answer. You see, your ancestor was just like you; a kid stuck in a world that he had slept seven years through. Also, he had a hard time controlling his magical abilities, and sometimes his emotions would get away with him to the point that it almost went out of control.

"One day, Ganondorf saw your ancestor's potential power and sought to take it for himself. While he was at the Water Temple, attempting to find the Water Sage, Ganondorf's minion, Morpha, had attacked your great grandfather and launched a stream of energy into his body, attempting to get him to overload and lose his magical power. However, something went wrong, and instead of your ancestor losing his powers it seemed that a fragment of his soul, his dark side, had been released from his body and sent out into the temple.

"Ganondorf saw the potential in this powerful force, and offered it a chance to join him. Your ancestor's dark side agreed on the condition that he would be the one to kill the person he had spawned from. As a result, one side cannot truly live while the other survives. While your ancestor had to kill his dark side to ensure the safety of his friends, to make his soul whole again, and to ensure that a doppelganger of himself didn't wander loose in the world, his dark side's desire to kill his true self was to prove that his dark side was stronger. As a result, if your ancestor were to die, so would his dark side, though his purpose would have been fulfilled.

"Your great grandfather fought against his dark side in a duel to the death, and your ancestor won. His soul once again healed, he continued his fight against Ganondorf, now with more control over his abilities than ever. However, he was never truly rid of his dark side, as his doppelganger would occasionally reveal that your ancestor would never be free so long as there was always a tiny shred of darkness in his heart.

"I'm afraid that he may have inadvertedly passed that darkness on to you," Darin concluded grimly, "If that's true, then you could potentially cause more problems for yourself than ever, especially now in your confused state of mind. I think that these nightmares you've been having only serve to further connect this dark side with your own, whether by his power or by an outside source. If that is true, then it is guaranteed that you will have to face your dark side as well, and you will need all the skill and knowledge in the world in order to defeat him."

Link pondered on his guardian's words, remembering how the voice had spoke to him of the time when he would face his own dark side in the physical world. If that were true, it would mean that it would probably know all of Link's moves and strategies, counter his every attack. Wouldn't that mean that he shouldn't even attempt to gain new skill, and hope that his doppelganger would do the same?

No. Even if his doppelganger wouldn't learn new skills, if it was bonded with his great grandfather's that would mean that his dark side would have all the same skills as it did when it was bonded with his ancestor. Link knew he couldn't allow that thing to get any more stronger than it was now, so in order to do that he had to become stronger on his own. He already managed to beat his dark side when it was full of his inner rage, so it was likely he could do it again, couldn't he?

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Link asked.

Darin sighed and shook his head. "I felt that if I were to tell you as soon as I could it would just add to the stress that you've been having. Let's face it; you haven't been overly ecstatic about being an adult now."

_You've got that right_, Link said to himself. He didn't want to stress Darin out, however, so he kept that little comment to himself.

"Thanks, Darin," Link said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" the Shadow Fairy asked.

The two of them continued their journey across the grounds of the fortress. Link noticed uneasily that there wasn't a single monster in the area, almost as if the entire way was open to them. Had he have not felt so edgy, he would have appreciated the lack of activity and would have been glad to have ignored it all. However, his instincts kept him wary of their surroundings, knowing that something was going to pop up at any second.

Link's suspicions were confirmed as both companions suddenly heard a strange clacking noise down the halls behind them.

"What in Din's Fire was that?!" Darin asked, taking off and hovering around Link's head.

"Whatever it was, I think we're going to find out," Link said, drawing the Master Sword.

The two of them waited a while, their hearts racing in anticipation from whatever was about to attack them. Link suddenly jumped aside as a very big Moldorm suddenly dug out from beneath the earth, its huge, armored body lined with deadly spikes and its fangs clattering angrily as it rose from the earth. Link barely had time to jump away from the monster, quickly speeding off in an attempt to get away from its deadly arsenal of natural weapons.

"WHY DO WE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE CHASED BY SOMETHING?!?" Darin shouted as the two of them ran away from the giant Moldorm, which roared as it chased after the two intruders.

* * *

Vaati gazed in hatred at the shredded painting in front of him. Some damned fool of an artist had thought it delightful to paint a picture of sweet Princess Zelda in honor of her 11th birthday seven years ago. Vaati gazed at it in pure malice before he shredded it some more with his saber blade, reducing the canvas into tatters.

The Wind mage looked outside of his chamber windows. He was twisting and fuming inside. His hatred for the two children who had disgraced him long ago had heightened ever more by the fact that his colleagues had their own private domains where they could cause the world to suffer, while he was stuck in the main castle, having nothing to do save entertain his rages and desires upon the many unlucky women that he had managed to collect over the years. He hated every moment of it, for though he had practiced attempting to create the most devastating ways to break Zelda or to murder the boy in green, he had not come close enough to fulfilling even the simplest of these desires, only causing him to want to ravage or destroy more in his wake.

The others were lucky. Their histories indicated that they didn't have the same problems with arrogance or with revenge as he did, though every one of them was equally matched in power. Vaati couldn't deny that he envied them; to have so much power and to be able to cause so much suffering, while he was stuck in the one place where he felt like a prisoner, within the very stone walls of his own creation.

He remembered when he had first met Malgannis, and how he later met the other Seven Sorcerers. At that time, Vaati was young and free-spirited, though his lust for power and beauty grew untamed and unchallenged. Malgannis offered him tutorship to help better expand his abilities, which were already at a potential that made the future Wind Mage unrivaled amongst his community of magicians; in return, Vaati was to swear fealty to Malgannis and his cause.

At the time, Malgannis had already gained the influence of the Necromancer. When Vaati was under the Chaos Mage's tutorship, the two underlings never spoke much. All that Vaati needed to know or cared to know was that the Necromancer was far more experienced than he in the ways of magic, and that, should Vaati ever cross him, the mighty wizard would use his powers to turn the pupil into a walking pile of rotting filth and disease, revolting to even others of the undead.

The Frostmancer and the Pyromancer came up alongside. Both were men who were good in their arts, but were up to Vaati's original skill level due to their age. They offered their services to Malgannis, intent upon gaining power and glory under his tutoring, but Malgannis had deemed them both unworthy until they could gain more power. When both asked where they could receive this power, Malgannis told them of the Element Treasures, which were four powerful artifacts located in a temple in the far northern lands. When both returned, their powers had more than tripled to the point that their very skin had to expel their power in order to ensure they did not explode from energy buildup.

The Shadow Druid was next. Having come from the lands of the east, his knowledge of the ways of the Druid was unrivaled, though Vaati and Malgannis both saw it as too pacifist to be considered real power. The Necromancer was sent in to persuade the Druid to take on a different path with his powers. The end result was a man hell-bent on causing pain and suffering through poisons, insect venom, and through the barbed vines of his monstrous wrath.

The Shaman was last. He came because he said he wanted to "preserve Hyrule's forgotten past." However, another Shaman attempted to get the job. Malgannis said that he was going to give the job to the strongest in the morning. The next day, no one was surprised that the other candidate's body was found with his blood sucked dry, while the Shaman looked as if he had experienced one of Vaati's "entertainment" nights. Vaati wasn't sure what the Shaman meant by preserving Hyrule's past…until he saw the vampire resurrect a King Dodongo at least a thousand or more years old. Any doubts about the Shaman being a pansy left the Wind Mage from that day forward.

Vaati chuckled wryly to himself. The others were smug in their apparent success at pleasing Malgannis, ensuring that the seven of them would be more than able to bring Ganondorf back from his prison in the Sacred Realm. However, Vaati swore that he would have his revenge, and when he did the others would see just how dangerous the Wind Mage could be.

Vaati turned from the window, eyeing a young servant girl, wearing a pretty gown of fine silk, who was chained to the wall. She whimpered in fear, barely tugging upon the chains and attempting meagerly to escape. Vaati growled, his red eyes flashing in the dim light.

"Your turn, sweetie," he hissed as his hands started to glow.

The girl's screams and cries of pain echoed for a satisfyingly long time in Vaati's ears before all was silent…

* * *

Link jumped aside as the Moldorm attempted to leap into the air and crashed into the ground, stirring up chunks of dirt and loam as it attempted to slice Link into pieces with its razor-sharp spines. The Moldorm chittered angrily, moving about wildly and attempting to get at Link with its spines, all the while preventing Link from seeing its weak spot.

Link didn't bother wasting any arrows on the monster as it attempted to get at him. The rate that it kept protecting its backside indicated that this was no regular monster. The Moldorm continued its onslaught, coiling and uncoiling as it propelled its tremendous millipede-like body closer and closer in Link's direction.

Darin had attempted earlier to do magic, but his attempts proved fruitless; the Moldorm's heavy body proving too large for even magical wind to propel in any direction. The monster kept following the two as they ran off as fast as Link's feet could carry him. Chunks of wood and pieces of twigs and cocoon were tossed up from the monster's attacks, adding further to Link's insensitive of getting away as soon as he could.

Link barely managed to jump through a door and close it before the monster could get in. The Moldorm hit the wall hard, causing the wood to splinter and several of the monster's spines to break through. Link backed away from the door as the Moldorm began to ram it, using its huge exoskeleton like a mace and bashing at the door with all of its might.

"Whatarewegonnado?!Whatarewegonnado?!WHATAREWEGONNADO?!?" Darin shouted.

Link began to assess the situation. At the rate the Moldorm was hitting the walls it was going to be able to bash through in less than a minute. The door would come off by then, allowing the creature to have some access to the area outside. Link hoped and prayed that the monster didn't decide to burrow under their temporary sanctuary, or try to attempt to climb up the walls using its spiny legs.

Link suddenly got himself an idea. Since nothing metal could pierce the Moldorm's exoskeleton, perhaps if he used something along the lines of an explosion, he could stun it long enough for them to escape. Coming from experience, his bombs were more than perfect for the job, seeing as they could take out multiple enemies in a single explosion, almost to the point that the damage was near-fatal to anything about the size of Emperor Dodongo.

Link suddenly felt rather downtrodden as another thought came to mind. The Moldorm would probably only be stunned if he got it in the head, and even then it was unlikely to do much other than anger it. Even worse, it was fast enough that it could more than likely dodge his attacks should he try something, and tossing a lit bomb was even more than likely to end up getting avoided or backfiring.

Link suddenly got the craziest idea he ever had yet. Taking out an arrow, he got a bomb out and started to poke the arrow carefully inside. Darin watched Link with an expression of witnessing probably the weirdest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"What in Nayru's Love are you doing?!" he asked as Link managed to poke an arrow straight through the bomb.

"I'm hoping that this idea of mine will work," Link said. He got the arrow up and aimed it at the doorway. Though the shaft was a lot smaller with the bomb attached to it, Link was sure that he could at least shoot the thing at a fast enough speed that it would go in undetected by the monster. He waited as the Moldorm continued its onslaught on the door. The monster kept bashing the wooden structure in, hell-bent on getting at the two intruders inside.

Link waited a little longer as the door began to form a hairline crack from top to bottom. _Just a little bit longer_, he said to himself.

The Moldorm's body struck the door again, causing the crack to widen and revealing the monster outside.

_Almost there…_

The Moldorm was really angry now. Already some of its spikes were starting to penetrate through the door and cause it to shred.

_Now!_

Link let a flash of anger enter his mind, focusing it upon the small point that was the bomb's fuse. The fuse lit, causing the familiar hissing noise that usually warned bomb users to get away before it exploded. The Moldorm heard the sound too, but it saw it as a challenge and doubled its onslaught, finally breaking through the massive door. It let out a screech as it sensed that it had broken through, and charged.

Link let the arrow fly. His original target was the beast's head, but the "bomb arrow" cleanly missed, instead travelling down the length of the Moldorm as it continued its twisting movements. To Link and Darin's astonishment, the arrow struck cleanly into the one part of the body they didn't expect…

…the monster's sensitive tail end!

The bomb exploded on contact, causing the massive beast to twist and writhe in pain. Link watched to his gross astonishment as the exploding nerves in the creature caused its body to boil and expand until it burst, its exoskeleton being the only thing left of the once terrifying creature. The Moldorm's lifeless body fell into a pile in front of the door, effectively blocking it and sealing the two inside of the room.

Darin just looked at Link while the two of them stood there, stunned at what Link managed to accomplish. The two of them looked at each other before looking back at the body of the Moldorm Link had virtually destroyed with his foolhardy idea.

"I can't believe you just did that," Darin said after a long silence, "Did you do know that was going to happen?"

"No," Link said, "I kind of made it up as I went along."

Darin almost looked sick, but then tossed the feeling aside.

"Ah, what's the point of getting sick over it if he's going to do it anyway?" he muttered.

Link would have laughed if they weren't in such a critical situation.

Link immediately spotted the three Kokiri strapped to the walls of the cocoon. All three of them were in a much weaker state than the ones upstairs, though Link could tell that they were alive by the sounds of their ragged breathing. Link was quick to get to them, but an obstacle unlike any other stood in his way…

A very large pit was strategically placed near the platform where the Kokiri were kept prisoner. The pit wasn't so much of a problem, save that it was big, deep, and had several sharp spikes sticking out of the bottom. It was plain suicide to try to jump the big gap, and Link knew it.

Link and Darin scoured the area for any way they could find a means to cross the pit. At first, they had no apparent luck. Save for what looked like a bunch of leaf loam, there wasn't anything that could trigger a bridge or anything else to let them get across. Even if Link did use the Minuet of Forest and Song of Healing, he wouldn't be able to do more than watch them lay upon the platform they were hanging over. Link knew that he had to try something.

Link frantically began to search the leaf loam, trying to look for anything that could help him get to the other side of the pit. As he searched through the loam, Link began to notice that it was covering up something big and heavy, likely a treasure chest of some kind.

Sure enough, a big wooden chest with iron covering the sides of the chest, just like any other standard chest Link had seen in the past. The chest was big, but was unlocked. After wiping away the rest of the loam, Link beckoned for Darin to come forward while exploring the wooden chest.

Link was rather disappointed to see that it was just a small item that could barely fit in his hand. Picking it up, he looked it over. It seemed to be made out of some kind of heavy metal in the shape of a five-point claw surrounding a single ball of iron. Attached to the iron was a very hard metal ring that circled the end of the claw like a loop. The design of the loop seemed to be for holding something, but it was too small for his hand to hold onto.

"Wow, what a piece of junk," Link said, letting the iron claw drop and sitting down in defeat.

"Let me take a look at that," Darin said, taking a quick look over the strange object. His glow suddenly seemed to intensify for a second or two before looking back of at Link. Link could tell that the fairy was beaming up at him, even though he could barely see past his glow.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to throw stuff away if it looks like it's important?" Darin asked inquisitively, "Do me a favor. Get out your climbing rope."

Link did as he was told, taking out the rope and uncoiling an end before presenting it to the fairy. Darin took it and took off the rock attached to it. Moving down to the strange hoop on the edge of the claw, he pushed the rope's end through and motioned for Link to tie it. Link did as he was told, tying an expert knot that kept the hook in place. He picked it all up, holding the rope in both hands and letting the claw hang down on the other end.

"That's a grappling hook," Darin said, "Hylians and other races use it for rock climbing. Attach it to any rope and you'll be able to grip virtually any surface. This design is magic, which means that the claws there will attach to whatever they can get their hands on when the hook is tossed! Grappling hooks can also drag enemies towards you from a distance, or allow you to swing from a pole or high point above the ground. Still want to throw it away?"

Link was petrified and amazed at his friend's words. He looked down at the tool and potential weapon in his hand. He had never felt so happy to have such a tool. With this thing he could reach far places with the greatest of ease, attack and immobilize enemies from a fair distance, even grab things from far off if he wished. It was just what he needed now, of all times, and he wouldn't trade it for a hundred Hero's Bows if he had the option.

Link stood up, and right away began spinning the grappling hook. Turning around in mid-swing, he used an underhand toss and let the rope go. The grappling hook flew into the air until it came to a stop at a piece of the platform sticking out from above. Link pulled tightly upon the object, waiting to see if it would come off. When it didn't, he looked confidently at his goal on the other side before running and making a flying leap over the pit.

The rope went taught, and the grappling hook magically stuck fast to the piece of wood that it was magically gripping onto. Link suddenly felt himself swinging across the pit at great speed, and barely managed to hold on with both hands on the rope. Before he could grab the other side, he swung backwards towards the other side. He quickly pushed his legs back to gain momentum for the next swing, and then slipped down when he got to the other side.

Link felt the rope go slack as he let go. The grappling hook still held, but Link knew that it would be only a matter of time before he would have to take it off again. Tying the rope to a root sticking out of the platform, he got out the Ocarina of Time and began to play the Minuet of the Forest.

Though Karen wasn't around for a duet this time, the song's magic still worked. The vines released their grip upon the three Kokiri before shooting back up to the rest of the tree, leaving Link and Darin alone with the three wounded children. Link quickly played the Song of Healing to dispel their magical wounds before attempting to wake them up.

"Ugh…" a girl Kokiri groaned.

"Easy, Dory," Link said, "You're going to be alright."

"How are you feeling?" Darin asked inquisitively.

"Link? Darin?" the girl said weakly, "Is that you?"

"You look surprised to see us," Link said with a smile.

"Wha…? I feel so funny…ow, my head!"

"Take it easy," Darin said, "You're going to be fine. We'll get you and the others to safety in a moment.

"My…sister…" Dory whispered, "Is she okay?"

"Tiara's going to be fine," Link said, "She's back towards the entrance with Karen and the others. However if I don't get you three to safety you are all going to be in trouble. Come on. On your feet, young lady."

The Kokiri stood up, putting her hands on her head to stop the headache. She looked around before stumbling, though Link suddenly noticed it wasn't from her weakened state.

"I suddenly feel so…tall," Dory said, "I…Link? Why do you look so big?"

"All Hylians have to grow up sometime," Link said with a sigh, "I'll get you all out of here. Hang on. This is going to be a little scary."

Link held tightly to the Kokiri girl before grabbing the rope. Checking to see if it was still taught, he launched himself while still holding tightly to the rope. Both he and the Kokiri girl swung over the pit to the safety on the other side, while Darin remained behind with the other two unconscious Kokiri.

Link set Dory down, allowing the girl to rest on her hands and knees. Telling her to stay put, he repeated the process and swung over to the other side, grabbing Tiara and then returning to the safety of the ground. Link placed Sondra next to her friend before swinging over to grab the last of the three Kokiri, who was already starting to stir.

"Ugh…what in Farore's name…?"

"Watch your language, Rayfus," Link said with a smile, "You're going to be alright."

"Who…who are you?"

"I take it you don't recognize an old friend when you see him," Link said.

"Maybe you'll recognize him with his fairy partner!" Darin said as he flew up to the Kokiri's side.

"Link? I…I can't believe it. You came back!"

"Your brother told you so, didn't he?" Link chuckled.

"Donny…? Donny! Is he okay? Is he safe? Did he come to you for help?! Why are you so big?!?"

"Quiet down," Darin said, "Don't waste your energy. The four of you have a lot of walking to do before we get to the others. Your brother's fine. He's with the Skull Kids right now. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Without another word, Link picked Rayfus up, holding him tightly with one hand while holding the rope with another. Rayfus was a bit heavier than the two girls, but still an easy burden to carry considering they were all still smaller than he was. However, both Dory and Rayfus noticed right away that they were a bit bigger than your standard Kokiri should be.

"No time to explain yet," Link said, picking the still unconscious Sondra up, "We have to get moving. If you two can move alright, I want Dory to help Rayfus out since he just got up. I'll support you two if I can, but if there's a monster nearby, stay back and let me do my work. Everybody got it?"

The Kokiri were still confused, but not enough that they didn't understand what Link was saying. They nodded feebly before Tiara stood up, helping her cousin up as she was told. Link motioned for Darin to get in the back as a backup in case they were ambushed, and the five of them proceeded through the door and on their way to the exit through the Deku Corpse Fortress.

* * *

Link had brought the three Kokiri to the entrance without any more scrapes with monsters. Sondra had awoken by then, and Link had already explained to the others about what was going on. Karen, who was rather edgy without Link nearby, beamed as she saw Link return with the three others.

"Come on," Liana said as the five friends arrived, "We don't have much time. The Skull Kids won't come back for another trip. They have to go now before they get noticed!"

Link obeyed the fairy. Placing Sondra down by the others, Link ushered the group of them to stand together in order to await the arrival of the Skull Kids. The five Kokiri, though happy to see one another, were shocked and confused to see that they were all the size of 14-year olds. Link felt bad for them. Not even he could explain how they had gotten so big, and what was worse was that the five of them didn't even know they had grown up until now. Karen, however, was ecstatic, seeing as she was alone for the past seven years and had experienced the change firsthand, believing it to be only herself who had changed.

The Skull Kids soon arrived, quickly ushering the Kokiri into the tall grass. The five of them instinctively crouched down as the Skull Kids began to lead them one by one out of the fortress and into the safety of the woods, all the while being watched by Link and the others.

Rayfus was the last to go. Before he did, he turned to Link and stretched out his hand.

"I found this as I was getting up," he said, "I don't know what it's for, but I think you guys need it more than I do."

Link held out his hand and took the object before beaming. It was a silver key, just like the magic lock that led to the next level upstairs.

"Thanks, Rayfus," Link said, "Say hi to your brother for me."

"I will, and thank you!" the Kokiri said with a smile.

The Skull Kid led the Kokiri out of the fortress and into the long grass, the two of them barely making a sound as they evacuated the premises. Link, Karen, and their fairy guardians quickly went back inside the fortress before they were noticed by the insect armies patrolling outside.

"Well," Darin said as the four of them went upstairs, "Now that we saved the five of them, what do we do next?"

"We still have to find Mido," Link said, "I bet the Master Sword that he's upstairs on the next floor. The question is whether or not we'll be able to get to him in time."

"How's that?" Liana asked curiously.

"The others downstairs looked much weaker than the first two," Link said, "I'm guessing that the vines absorb more energy when the others release their grip. I could be wrong, but that would mean that Mido's in bigger trouble now that we freed the others. I'm also betting that more enemies will be upstairs now that the others know that we are here."

"I'll try to do the best I can and be brave," Karen said, trying to get a grip on her fear, "I'm not going to let Mido or anyone else die."

"Good, because I'm going to need you to cover my back when we get up there," Link said, "It's likely that the next monster is going to be tougher than the last one we faced. If there's another Moldorm up there, I want all the help I can get."

"You can count on us!" Liana said.

Link smiled at his friends as the three of them reached the second floor. The others watched as Link got out the silver key and stuck it into the lock. With a clang, the lock came apart, reverting to a magical state and disappearing into the door. Link opened the door up, and the four of them continued their journey up to the next floor.

Little did they know that something knew they were coming…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: We learn a little history about the Seven Sorcerers, Link is confirmed that Karen isn't the only Kokiri to have changed, and Mido may be in the worse danger he had ever faced in over a hundred years! What are our heroes to do?!

I don't usually post a chapter unless I have something for collateral waiting in the drawing board, but since I'm taking a couple of days for a break after I finish this dungeon sequence, I made an exception. A couple of pointers about this chapter: 1. The Dark Link story involving Morpha that Darin was talking about was semi-inspired by the fanfic about Ocarina of Time written by Arxane, which is probably my upmost favorite fanfic in the whole site but never got finished. 2. Someone had asked in a review or in a message whether we were going to see some backstory for the rest of the Seven Sorcerers. I decided to quickly accomplish that in this chapter as Vaati reflected upon his colleagues who are currently causing world suffering and domination while he's cooped up in the main fortress. 3. I noticed that there are a lot of people here, such as individuals like royal princess, After17, and The Number Two Headband that declared this story as a part of their favorites. If you guys like this story so much, shout out via a review and tell me how you like it. I love hearing from fans of my work, and I am attempting to reach 1,000 reviews with this fanfic. That's not going to happen when I have only 4 or 5 other people posting reviews (no offense to Ripedeath, Mr. Martin, or all others that the comment implies to. You guys are great!).

Link recieves a new tool; the Grappling Hook! I wanted to make it so Link had a tool like the Hookshot here in this fanfic so that he could get hard-to-reach places, but the Hookshot's chain, in almost every game, launches and recoils so fast that the chain is like a solid piece of extendable metal when it fires. The Grappling Hook allows Link to reach places and swing back and forth, not having to worry about having to get launched into the air from the ground and eventually landing flat on his butt. Also, the Grappling Hook will work great when he faces a future miniboss. More to come on that in the next chapter.

Now that we have that finished, the time has come for me to return to my studies and begin writing the next chapter. Link is going to really hate spiders after what he sees later. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian


	65. Chapter 17, Part 5: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 5

* * *

**Kerian**: I decided to do some author's notes earlier than usual. The reason why is simple; this is probably one of my biggest chapters since the Emperor Gohma, and many people know what that usually means...

Link: Yeah, I usually get on the business end of something.

**Kerian**: Get back in there! You aren't even supposed to be out yet! *ahem* Where was I? Oh, right. The first and most important reason why I am posting some notes early is because of something I noticed while I was busy on this chapter. While there was a lack of posting activity on my end of the line, some person or people have taken it upon themselves to really really read this story...AND NOT GIVE A SINGLE REVIEW!!! Rule numero uno: Write a review, even if you aren't good at it! I'm never going to get a thousand reviews if people are too shy to say anything! If you really like it to go so far as to make a record reading spree during the month on my story traffic page, then you should darn well give me some collateral! Call it a donation or something to pay me for such a great story! JUST REVIEW!!! *pant* *pant* pant!*

Darin: Wooooowwww...that's gonna get them mad, won't it?

Link: Say goodbye to the reviewers, Kerian. I doubt anybody's going to read this after that rave you just-MMMMPH!

**Kerian**: What did I say about getting back in the story?! Your part's coming up soon! *ahem* Okay, now that we have that settled, here's another reason. The next conflict Link makes was based off of an actual Zelda fight in one of the games. Whoever can guess where it came from can get a happy face email from me!

Tingle: Ooh! happy face! HAPPY FACE!

All else: ...

**Kerian**: How'd he get in here? He's not even supposed to be in this story?!

Link: Don't ask us...you're the author, remember? Also, you do realize that you can't really give them anything since fanfiction only can do so much in the way of stuff save for chatting or changing your profile pic, right?

**Kerian**: Maybe this calls for another nightmare scene...

Link: ...you are evil, you know that?

**Kerian**: No. Ganondorf's evil. I'm just _very persuasive_, now GET BACK INTO THE STORY! *ahem* Without further ado or further raving...aww forget it. Just read...lol

* * *

The monster growled in its makeshift den. Deep beneath the earth, it felt out of place in this strange new world. It did not belong here, in this strange environment, where everything was cold and the only prey provided was that in the way of hard insects. It preferred the heat and fires of its lair far beyond in the land of the great waters, where the flames were kindled to his every need and the prey was always soft and fresh.

It had been years since the strange one had taken it from its lair, forcing it to lurk here and live off of meager food provided only once a day. It was hungry, and its gut begged for real food. It was tempted to feast upon the one it was assigned to guard, but magical barriers kept it from accomplishing that task.

And it looked so delicious…

The monster knew its time would come. It would try to free itself, and escape to a land of warmth. Then it would be only a matter of time before true meat came into its grasp, but until then it was content to wait.

And wait it shall…

* * *

Link, Karen, Darin, and Liana all arrived to the third floor of the Deku Corpse Fortress. Link kept his sword drawn, wary about whatever could be awaiting them upon the floor. Confident that nothing was nearby, he led the quadruo down a long hallway that supposedly led to the next room.

When a SkullTulla suddenly zipped down in front of them, Link stepped aside, allowing Karen to get the full view of the monster. Karen, of course, was frightened, but acted on instinct and shot at the monster. Her shot was off, but it struck the creature anyway, shredding through its vital organs and pummeling it into the wall behind it. The SkullTulla gurgled before it died, its body suddenly burning up in its accellerated decay.

"Good shot," Link said.

Karen looked up and smiled at the hero before returning her attention ahead of them.

Link continued to lead the procession. He did most of the work, killing off Deku Chargers and the occasional Moldorm, but when a spider such as a SkullTulla came tumbling down from the ceiling, he let Karen do the work, trusting that the Kokiri girl would slowly get to grips on her fear. She steadily began to get more confident as she shot down spider after spider. Her sudden change was noticable by all, including herself. She felt proud that she was finally getting a grip on her fear at last.

The four of them finally managed to reach an area where the hallway came to a close. The large room was similar to the one below them, complete with the gap between the platform and the edge of the cocoon. A set of stairs leading up to what looked like a tremendous doorway with a big golden lock sat in the center of the room.

It didn't take them much to identify the weak figure being slumped against the cocoon.

"Mido!" Karen shouted. She was the first to get to the edge of the platform, with Liana close behind. Before Link could stop her, she quickly got out her Fairy Ocarina and tried to play the Minuet of Forest.

As she played the first note, there was a rumble beneath their feet. Link looked up in shock as a set of vine-like bars suddenly came crashing down to the platform floor, cutting Karen and Liana off from the rest of the group. The vines were barbed, each recently dipped with deadly Gauga poison.

"Help!" Karen shouted as she tried to balance upon the small section of floor that the platform provided her.

"Link! Darin! Look behind you!" Liana shouted.

They both complied as they heard an all too familiar growling sound behind them.

A big, green, ugly leg crashed to the floor from behind the stairs. A second one followed, and Link instantly recognized the physical characteristics of a fully grown Gohma, its claws snapping like tiny mouths while its poisonous tail flexed back and forth. The monster's mouthparts oozed ichor as it looked at Link with its tremendous yellow eye, growling as it came closer and closer.

Link drew the Master Sword as the monster trundled up. He quickly parried a claw strike from the monster, raising his shield and blocking an attack from the monster's stinger. He struck out with his sword, but the monster was too fast, its protective eyelids closing every time Link attempted to strike out at the monster. The Gohma countered by coming closer, backing Link closer to the dangerous bars that seperated him from Karen.

"Farore's Gust!"

Darin's magic attack prevailed as the Gohma suddenly flipped to the side. Link neatly sidestepped as the Gohma attempted to strike Link while it was in mid-air. With a quick jab, Link poked his sword into its eye, puncturing it and rendering the appendage virtually useless.

The Gohma wasn't going to give up so easily. Though its eye was gone, it continued to flail about as it tried to get at its assailant. Link quickly spotted that it was inching its way towards Karen, who was cowering as best as she could behind the poisoned bars. As the monster continued its approach, Link grabbed the Grappling Hook and tossed it at the monster's tail.

Its tail was caught fast. The Gohma screeched as it was dragged to a halt, tripping over itself and landing flat on its belly. Link began to drag the Gohma away from the bars. As he did, he began to twist around. To his amazement, the Gohma's body followed until he was spinning the creature around like a windmill, the monster screeching in pain as Link continued his spin. Link spun it for a while before he felt himself getting dizzy, and begged himself more than anything to let go.

Responding to him magically, the grappling hook released, sending the Gohma flying through the air. Its tail caught the top of the barred cage as it flew, though the rest of its body went flying out, falling and falling until it landed with a squish on the floor below. Link shuddered at the idea that someone or something could have been underneath that thing when he let go, disliking the idea of being squished by a giant insect.

Link quickly took the Master Sword back out and destroyed the bars the rest of the way. Karen quickly jumped out and trapped Link in a hug. However, she surprisingly ended it early, instead turning her attention to Mido.

"That was rather amazing," Liana said, "I didn't know you had that much strength."

"Truth be told, I didn't either," Link said, "I just didn't want that thing to get Karen by accident."

Link noticed Darin's look, though it was of approval instead of dissapointment.

Link put away the grappling hook and took out the Ocarina of Time. Right away, he and Karen began to play the Minuet of Forest. The vines immediately glowed green as they began to place Mido down on the platform where the bars originally had been. When the song was finished, Link watched in surprise as the vines surrounding the cocoon suddenly fell in a heap, cascading over the webbing and plant life surrounding the giant cocoon and falling to the ground below.

Unlike the others, Mido didn't require the help of the Song of Healing in order to wake up. Mido looked older than the rest of the Kokiri by at least two years more, his face already growing tiny green stubs of hair indicating the early stages of a beard. Looking up in surprise, he rubbed his eyes before he looked back up at his rescuers.

"I must be dead now," he said, "Link? Is that you? What's it been, a hundred years? Heaven must be really treating you well."

"Actually, Mido, it's only been seven," Darin said as he buzzed down in front of Link.

The Kokiri rubbed his eyes further and suddenly realized that he was not dead.

"By the Forest Spirits!" he said, more out of shock and embaressment than of surprise.

"Good to see you too, Mido," Karen said with a smile.

Mido stood up at once. Link was rather surprised. The Kokiri had obviously endured more than any of his brethren combined, and yet he seemed to be the strongest out of all of them. Whatever magic that existed within the strange vines must have weakened instead of strengthened.

Or maybe there was more to Mido than meets the eye…

"What happened?" Mido asked, "Why are you all standing around? What's been going on? Why have you chosen now to rescue me instead of seven years ago? Where's the rest of the Kokiri?"

"Easy Mido," Link said to the forest child, "We'll tell you. Just calm down. We have questions for you first."

Mido was rather insulted that he was thrown off like that, but seemed to know better and kept his peace.

"First off," Darin said, "Why aren't you weak? We had to play the Song of Healing for everyone else, so why did you wake up when the vines were gone?"

"I told you guys I'm older than the rest of the Kokiri," Mido said, "When Kokiri age they gain magical resistances that helps keep them in tune with the forest. I'm over a hundred years old, so it helped out quite a bit. It took them forever before they managed to crack me."

"Where is the Great Deku Tree?" Karen asked.

Mido pointed his thumb to the giant cocoon below. Link at first thought that he meant the tree was dead, but it slowly dawned on him why that cocoon was there.

"It's inside that thing?!" Link asked in shock.

Mido nodded. "Why else would the Shadow Druid strap seven Kokiri to the side of the cocoon?" Mido asked, "We Kokiri have strong magical bonds, but those bonds can be transferred to plants if we are magically hooked up with them. The vines were feeding the cocoon's energy so that it could keep the Great Deku Tree sealed, though there's still energy running through that thing to the corpse that we are in."

"How do we rescue the Great Deku Tree?" Link asked.

"If you mean how do you release it, all I can guess is that the source of the problem is at the roots," Mido said, "Long ago, your great grandfather descended into the Great Deku Tree to clean out a Gohma infestation inside of him. During that time, the Gohma made a lair for itself deep within the Deku Tree's roots, particularly inside of a huge taproot at the bottom of his roots. My guess is that the corpse of the old tree carried that lair with it, and the lair has direct access to the Great Deku Tree's roots. If you guys are planning on dealing with the Shadow Druid who captured us, you need to free him first; otherwise, he'll kill it by having the corpse strangle it and suck out the energy from the tree, causing the life inside of it to die out."

After that last one, it took a while for anyone else to say anything. However, Liana answered a question that was particularly on their minds for a while, though Link and Darin weren't sure if they should ask that question.

"Why are the Kokiri growing older?" she asked.

Mido sighed, scratching the hair poking out of his cap before giving a reply. "When the Shadow Druid took control, the first thing he did was immobilize the Great Deku Tree. As a result, the tree's life energy stopped flowing, and the magic he had pooled into the forest slowed to a stop. I'm guessing that the resulting effects of that had diminished our eternal youth. Other than that, I'm as clueless as you guys."

Link sighed. He was glad that he didn't ask that question. It was hard enough knowing that Karen was older than she should be, but looking for answers may have opened old wounds for her. She seemed a bit distant once Mido had stopped, but she didn't look too bad, so Link decided to drop it.

"Thanks, Mido," Link said, "The others are waiting outside. The Skull Kids are planning on an attack as soon as the Great Deku Tree is freed."

Mido nodded. "I'm strong enough, so I'll see myself down," he said, "The way down is through the hole towards the entrance."

"But how do we get down there?" Darin asked, "The hole's covered up by Shadow Gohma webbing. How do we get past that?"

A smile creeped up Mido's face. Link didn't like the way the Kokiri was smiling. It gave him a rather bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"Falling would work," the Kokiri said.

Link was right.

* * *

Link saw Mido off at the entrance of the second floor before heading back up to the others. He couldn't get something out of his head. How was it that the Great Deku Tree's connection to the forest had dwindled? Not even something as powerful as one of the Seven Sorcerers should be able to cut off a demigod's power. It didn't make sense.

Then again, things seldom did to him.

Link made it back up to the platform and looked around. The floor didn't surround the entire tree. The Shadow Druid had strategically designed the third floor so that it didn't go around the entire trunk, and the cocoon was too close to the center to allow Link to have a chance of jumping on the top, let alone us it to fall through the webs below.

However, there was one way to get to the other side. A large hook-like protrusion hung at the very top of the Deku Corpse's ceiling high into the air, and it seemed strong enough and close enough to allow his grappling hook to reach it.

"Alright," Link said, directing his attention to the two girls, "Those of you who want to may go now. You two don't have any obligation in this, and I will respect your wishes if you want to leave now. Darin and I will continue from here and free the Great Deku Tree and you two can join the others. They need all the help they can get."

The two girls stood rooted to the spot. Karen put her hands to her hips, her face contorted to resemble mock anger as she looked up at the boy in green.

"I don't believe you have a choice, Mr. Hero," Liana said as she flew over to Darin's side.

"We're going with you," Karen agreed with her fairy guardian, "I made it this far and I am not going to stop now. I'm going to help you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You do realize that there may be more Shadow Gohmas down there," Link said.

"After what you did to save me, I'll take on any challenge to help you," Karen said as she reached out and held Link's hand. Link held it back affectionatly, but let it go as a quick reminder of his true feelings about the young girl.

"So, how many times do we have to come face to face with death?" Darin asked sarcastically.

"You'll get left behind if you don't get in my pocket," Link said to the Shadow Fairy.

"Good point," Darin replied before ducking inside of the tunic pocket. Liana quickly followed suit, flying into Karen's pocket and snuggling in tightly. Karen immediately came up and gripped Link tight, though from the look of Karen's face it was more than just for safety.

"Alright," Link said, "Hang on everybody!"

Link quickly got the grappling hook out and began to spin it. The claw instantly opened magically under the prospect of grabbing something. With a toss possibly unrivaled by any Hylian, Link released the Grappling Hook into the air and watched it fly.

The Hook barely missed the spike on the ceiling, but instead of launching past, it came to a stop. Its momentum caused it to circle downward, catching the bent spike with the rope. With a twist, the Grappling Hook's claws came around and caught fast to the rope before quickly lassooing the spike and holding incredibly still.

Link tested the strength of the strange spike. Trusting that it would hold, he held onto the rope tightly with one hand while holding Karen across her shoulders with the other. With a quick heave, the two of them swung out into space.

It was an exhiliarating feeling, swinging across the rope and flying across the lengths of the tree. Link felt Karen grip him tighter with the knowledge that she could potentially fall if she didn't. Link continued swinging as he tried to spot the area where the webbing was located, swinging across the length of the giant cocoon before finally finding it.

It took Link one final swing in order to position themselves over the pit. Summoning up his courage, he mentally willed the Grappling Hook to let go. The hook magically released its hold, allowing the four of them to freefall over a hundred feet below. Karen screamed as the group of them fell, and Link closed his eyes, hoping that whatever he lands on next wouldn't break his legs.

To his upmost surprise and relief, his feet landed directly in the center of the webbing, causing it to stretch as they continued their descent. The web continued stretching until it finally collapsed, completely destroying the webbing and sending them falling through a deep hole that stretched for yards before leveling off. When they landed, they splashed into a pool of water before their world enveloped into blackness.

* * *

Mido was quick to arrive to the clearing where the Skull Kids had gathered. He was sad that he had to leave Link and Karen. He wanted to fight himself, and give the Shadow Druid a piece of his mind. Heck, anyone would if they had been imprisoned by a monstrous set of vines and pretty much eaten alive.

Of course, even he was sad that he had woken up with an older body.

When he arrived, he was more than happy to see several Kokiri, alive and well, huddled together and holding different makeshift weapons made by the Skull Kids. The Kokiri were overjoyed when they saw their leader, but gasped in shock when they saw how old he looked.

"Mido?" Sondra said warily, "Is that you?"

Mido sighed. "Of course it's me!" he said, "What? We get seperated for seven years and you guys don't even recognize your fearless leader?! The nerve of some people!"

"It's Mido alright," Donny said with a laugh.

Rayfus came up to the Kokiri and offered his hand. "It's good to see you again, Mido," he said.

Mido took the hand and smiled. The two of them shook hands for a minute before a Skull Kid offered Mido a bow and a club made of Deku Sticks and a few rocks. Mido accepted them and quickly turned to the one he identified as their leader.

"So, what's the plan?" Mido asked impatiently.

The Skull Kid, who looked like a king with his makeshift robes of leaves and old fabrics, looked Mido up and down indignantly before giving a reply. "The Hylian and Kokiri girl are to rescue the Great Deku Tree," he said, "When the Deku Tree is safe, they will give the signal by shooting an arrow into the air. Then we attack!"

"That's it?" Mido asked, "No battle plans?! No strategies?! No secret codewords or anything like that?!?"

"We Skull Kids are a direct people," the Skull Kid said as he put his hands on his hips, "You should know this, Kokiri."

Mido rolled his eyes. The thing about Skull Kids was that they were always headfirst when it came to anything; they were not exactly known for planning or strategizing.

"I think I came at the right place at the right time," Mido said. It didn't take long for him to start coming up with a plan of attack for the group, and, surprisingly, the Skull Kid leader listened to every word.

* * *

Link awoke with a start, and suddenly coughed aloud. He was on his back, and his lungs stung from lack of air. He felt himself cough up a bunch of water before opening his eyes.

Karen's nose was just inches from his own.

Link's eyes went wide and he backed away from the Kokiri girl, though he couldn't stop her from embracing him in a big hug.

"You're alive!" she said happily while she embraced him, "I thought I lost you again!"

"What exactly…happened?" Link asked awkwardly.

"When we fell, we fell into a pool of water," Karen said, "I managed to get out, but when I saw you not moving I tried to get you out of the water. You weren't breathing so I…well…"

Link felt his cheeks go red. He knew very well what mouth-to-mouth was for; his parents showed him how in case if someone would almost drown during their trips to the river. The fact that Karen did it to him…

He didn't want to think about how much the Kokiri would have enjoyed it if he was awake.

"Where's the fairies?" Link asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Karen let go of him and stood up. She pointed at the ground beneath him.

"They were where you're butt is now," Karen said with a giggle.

Link got up with a yelp as he felt something sharp poke into him. He moved aside and saw the imprint of two glowing fairies beneath where he was sitting. Both happened to be glowing red in their centers, a sure sign that a fairy was mortally angry.

"Are you guys alright?" Link asked.

"Can I not answer that one?!" Darin said weakly as he tried to drag his wings from out of the ground, "You're lucky that the dirt here is so soft, or you wouldn't be talking to your Fairy Guardian right now!"

Liana didn't speak, though since her body was still glowing red it was obvious that she didn't like the idea of a repeat experience.

Link decided to take the opportunity to look around. He took note that they were in some kind of small chamber. A large pool of water had gathered up and submerged a large portion of the area in water, though from what Link could tell it had come from a groundwater source inside of the Great Deku Tree. The water, though not a large obstacle, had managed to submerge several old tunnels inside of the strange place in water, eating away at the mud and revealing different sets of roots inside of the tree. Link could tell that the dark roots that twisted and coiled around each other were all a part of the Deku Corpse. However, from what he could tell, several green shoots attempted to escape the choking embrace of the corpse roots, though the dark roots refused to budge. Link guessed that this was the reason why the Great Deku Tree could no longer have a connection with the rest of the forest, as its roots were probably the main source of its outgoing magic. Link raised a hand and was about to launch a stream of fire at the roots, but was suddenly stopped by Liana, who was surprisingly strong for a fairy.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, "Don't do it. The Great Deku Tree is strong, but even he's not resistant to fire. You could potentially kill the root that you were trying to save."

Link let go of his magical connection once the words set in. She was right. Using fire would only cause the Great Deku Tree's roots to probably catch fire too. Since fire was known to travel underground…he could possibly kill the Great Deku Tree without even realizing it. He inwardly cursed the Shadow Druid for all that he had done and continued observing the area.

"There's a door on the other side of this water," Link said, "We should probably get going."

"Good idea," Darin said, "That way I don't have to worry about you sitting on us."

Link decided to ignore that comment. He quickly looked down into the water below. It looked safe enough. The bottom of the waters could be seen clearly, as the water was calm and still, reflecting the fact that the water only barely moved about in the darkness. Link was wary, however. He couldn't help but get a strange feeling that he was being watched.

A sharp pain that hit his ankle the moment he stepped in told him why. In the water, originally unidentifiable at first, were the instantly recognizable shapes of Deku Babas under the surface of the water, each reaching out and hissing out at the intruder. One of them that was close by managed to take a bite at Link as soon as he had approached. Link brought up his foot and rubbed at the sore spot that the monster of a plant had struck before peering back into the water.

"Bio Deku Babas," Liana said as she stared down into the water.

"Those things are common around watery areas," Darin said as he peered into the water, "However, they're supposed to be only in salt water. I never knew that they could live in groundwater environments like this."

"Tell them that," Link said as he rubbed his ankle. He reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag and grabbed himself his boomerang. Taking aim, he launched it into the water, watching with delight as the weapon cut smoothly through the water. Several screeches told him that he had succeeded in cutting the babas from their stems, and he smiled in his skill with the boomerang. He grabbed the boomerang as it flew into the air again and tossed it a couple of times more to get rid of the last before returning it into his bag.

"That was pretty good," Karen said.

"Thank you," Link said with a smile. He was about to set his foot into the water again but stopped when he heard several gurgling and screeching noises below. Careful to make sure he didn't miss any, the hero peered into the water once more.

Imagine his surprise when the heads of one of the monsters leapt out of the water and attempted to snap up his nose!

Link backed up, though he was more surprised than ever when he saw the critter's head go down as an arrow shot the monster down before it had a chance to land back into the water. He thanked himself for his quick reflexes, looking back over at Karen and giving her his surprised look.

"That was a bit too close for comfort," Link said.

"I've practiced for the past seven years," Karen retorted with a smile, "I knew what I was doing."

Link cocked an eyebrow at her before turning his attention to the two fairies. Liana pointed a free wing at Darin, who simply shrugged.

"Don't look at me," he said, "I didn't know they could do that."

As if to emphasize Darin's lack of knowledge, Link unmistakably heard the sounds of several shrieking cackles in the water. Turning his attention back to the pool, he drew his sword fast when he saw the Deku Babas emerge from the water, having grown spindly limbs and green eyes to replace their stems. The creatures seemed to cackle as they began to surround the party before attacking them in a swarm.

Link subdued a lot of them with a spin attack, while Karen took out three in rapid timing with her bow and arrows. Darin tossed several into the wall with his Farore's Gust, while Liana surprised everyone by causing a shoot to grow from the ground and trap several in a kind of net that slowly sank back into the earth.

It didn't take long before the last one was cut in half and sent back into the water. By now, Link was rather tired. Several welts covered both him and Karen from where the monsters had attacked, one in particular he didn't like the idea of mentioning. The Bio Deku Babas were a lot tougher than their bodies gave credit. It made Link wonder if creatures like that did indeed exist naturally without the aid of magic to mutate them or make them deadlier.

"You okay?" Link asked Karen as they both breathed heavily.

"I could be better," she said, wiping a sliver of blood that dripped from her knee, "How about you?"

"I try not to think about stuff like that," Link said, sheathing the Master Sword. Confident that nothing else in the water would spring up to get him, he dipped his foot inside and paddled across.

The water was cold, but crystal clear. It pretty much gave the water in Zora's Domain a run for its money. He was surprised that the Shadow Druid's power didn't taint it, but he guessed that since Druidism focused on plants, water was unnafected.

He and Karen quickly got out of the water. After brushing themselves off on the opposite bank, they went through the strange, makeshift door, and continued on their journey as they went deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Deku Corpse Fortress.

* * *

The monster stirred as it felt vibrations beneath its tremendous claws. It found this strange behavior in the earth quite odd. It had grown used to the vibrations beneath the ground where it lived, though it was always casued beneath it or to the sides. In this case, it didn't do either, and instead the vibrations had come from the areas above.

The creature opened an eye and chittered delightedly. It tried to get its face above the thick layer of dirt, but it knew better than to get rid of its only hiding place. It relaxed slightly and waited patiently, its body twitching slightly as it felt the all too familiar vibrations caused by a pair of two-legs.

_Hylians_. It drooled into the earth as the word echoed in its feeble mind. Too long had it been since he fed upon the flesh of those creatures. Too long had it been since it gobbled up animals with skin of a lesser texture than the insects it was regularly fed. Hopefully the intruders would face more and more of his, "food," that surrounded the upper levels. This way their muscles would be hardened and tenderized through their fight for survival, and they would become weak and present less of a struggle.

It chittered in anticipation of its new treats that made their last mistake by inching closer, and closer, towards its dark lair.

* * *

Link and Karen made their way further down into the bowels of the tree. They had faced several monsters while they explored the deeper regions. The majority of them were creatures that lurked that far down into the depths, such as Skulltullas and the occasional Deku Baba. There were plenty of Moldorms, and their numbers had increased as they ventured deeper. What was even worse was that a Shadow Gohma had appeared, though Karen, for once, didn't cower in fear from it. She did keep her distance, however, providing Link with some backup firing while Link dealt with the monster's front. The giant spider was down before they knew it. Link was proud of the Kokiri girl for her accomplishment. For this, she smiled.

As they went in deeper, they arrived at another hole in the ground. This time, Link was certain to keep an eye out before he jumped down. He was glad that there was a big pool of water below, and that there weren't any signs of Bio Deku Babas in the water. Making sure that Karen and the others were with him, he wordlessly jumped down, crashing into the water as he did. He made good note of the roots that crawled up from the top, seeing as they were the only means of getting back up, before turning his attention to the rest of the pit.

Three sets of overgrown bushes that looked like they had died out years ago sat in front of a single door that had been broken into in years past. Evidence of chains indicated that it once held a magical lock similar to the one in the far upstairs portion of the fortress, though it had been removed long ago and the door went into ruin. Link recognized the bushes as the homes for Deku Scrubs. Since none came out to oppose him or Karen, the two of them entered the long hallway into the next room.

This part of the pit was very dark. Only Darin and Liana's glowing bodies could provide illumination into the room, though it was still rather dark. As the group of them went inside, Link walked ahead and gazed into the strange room. Four big columns held up the ceiling of what looked like the inside of a very large taproot. Old mucus linings of what Link clearly identified as the work of a Gohma's nest lined the ceiling and the walls of the room, while the taproot looked as if it had been chewed from the inside out. However, there was no sign of the original occupant. The rest of the area was covered in what looked undoubtedly like the roots of the Great Deku Tree above, which were attempting to reach downwards to gain energy but failed due to the powerful magic holding the tree in place.

Link walked forward, but didn't go very far before he heard the unmistakable rumblings of something moving beneath the ground. Looking down at his feet, he yelped aloud as he saw a crazy-looking eye stare up at him from a hole beneath the dirt.

* * *

The time had come. The creature was just waiting a few seconds more before pouncing upon its prey, waiting until the unsuspecting victim was so close that it didn't have time to move aside. In its agitation, it poked its eye above ground too early, alerting the Hylian to its presence and causing it to back off.

The monster growled. The Hylian didn't even look tired, much less worn out to the point of an easy meal. However, the other one, the one that was more frail, looked more along the line of a more pleasing treat. It decided to deal with the lesser of the two first.

Without another thought passing its mind, the creature began to get up…

* * *

Link felt the dirt beneath his feet suddenly tremble. A large chunk of taproot suddenly fell from the top of the ceiling as the ground beneath his feet tried to give way. The taproot chunk fell in front of Karen, effectively blocking her and the exit off from Link and Darin.

"LINK!" Karen shouted in alarm.

Link didn't have to stare into her eyes to understand why. The ground in front of him parted ways as something very big uprooted itself from the dirt. The sod and leftover plant matter broke away as a massive insect-like creature burst from the ground, letting out a screeching roar as it did. Rearing its huge, armored head into the air in mid-roar, Link was shocked when he saw the monster breath fire, its many limbs shaking back and forth as the creature revealed its full fury. It suddenly slammed its two huge foreclaws into the ground before bringing its head down and roaring with all of its might, revealing the ugly-looking face, the huge mandibles, the armored jaws and the tremendous, ugly eye in the center of its head. Link had been knocked backwards from the force of its intimidating frontal roar.

The hero had not seen anything like this monster in his life. There was no mistaking what kind of animal it reminded him of, though its body designs were much different than anything he could make out. Instead of being spider-like, or even scorpion-like for that matter, the monster looked like a tremendous centipede with its huge tail end stuck into the ground. Its head looked like a cross between that of an armored reptile, teeth and all, and that of a monstrous insect with scissor-like mandibles on the sides of its huge eyes. Its eye was the only unmistakable feature on its huge body, its pupil in the shape of a pair of dots with a horizontal line running between the two.

It was a Gohma…but unlike any kind on this earth.

Link was up and in the defensive right away, holding out his Hylian Shield and drawing the Master Sword. The monster provided a tantalizing target, glowing with a powerful heated light that shone throughout the chamber like a beacon. However, there was no mistaking its might, for the thign was big. The part of it not still stuck in the ground was roughly over twenty feet into the air!

In Link's distraction, the monster diverted its attention upon the Kokiri girl trapped behind him. Before Link could react, it struck, attempting to hit the girl with its huge mandibles. However, it stopped short as it attempted to snap it shut. It looked in annoyance to the rest of its body, which was very likely trapped in the bottom of the taproot. The creature growled and instead focused its attention upon its closest opponent; the hero in green.

Link jumped aside as the monster launched a huge claw that slammed into the ground. He got up and saw that the creature's stab had caused it to stick tight into the ground, refusing to budge. Link took advantage of that, coming up with the Master Sword and attempting to slice up the monster's weapon. However, he and the others looked on in shock as the Master Sword merely pinged off of the armor, barely even scratching it.

Link looked up at the monster's face. To his surprise, the monster seemed to smile, and a big, but very gargled, chuckle escaped its ensectoid mouth. Link's eyes went wide. It was obvious that this monster knew of its protection, and it clearly was not a stupid animal like its replicas above. This one was smart, with a cunning intelligence that seemed to come from another world.

Link jumped aside as the monster drew its claw from the earth, instead attempting a smaller jab at the hero. Link raised his shield to counter it, but ended up being driven backwards by the force of the blow. Even a light jab would have been strong enough to impale him. Link was obviously out of his league, though he knew that if he could at least reach the thing's eye, he could kill it off.

Reaching for his bow, Link sheathed the Master Sword and his shield and pulled out an arrow. At the sight of the weapon, the monster's eye closed tight, revealing the armor clutching over it. Link watched in horror as the monster took a deep breath, the inside of its maw starting to glow brightly.

Link jumped aside and started to run off as the creature began to breath fire all over the room. The monster continued to follow him, shooting out flames that engulfed the dirt behind him and would kill any lesser creature. Darin stayed out of harms way above, though he attempted to try and distract the creature or redirect the flames using his magic, while Liana stayed with Karen and attempted to keep her safe.

When the monster finished, it took a few seconds to cool down. As it did, Link got a good chance to look around the room. Though the taproot walls were scorched, everything was covered up by the old Gohma nest, making it inflammable and impervious to fire. The Great Deku Tree's roots were also untouched, though it was probably because the Gohma was so focused on Link that the roof was completely ignored.

It was then that Link noticed the state of the upper ceiling. Whatever had held the taproot together in the past had been cracked by the Great Deku Tree's roots. Only the roots were what held it together. From what Link could see, a single root in the center of the tree was the only object that kept the entire thing from falling, its edge hooked to hold up the ceiling. A single of the root hung down enough for Link to see that it was a perfect handhold for a particular weapon on his person.

Right away, Link got out the Grappling Hook. Darin came up and was about to ask him what he was doing when Link suddenly launched the thing into the air. It flew above the Gohma's head, hooking tightly to the root of the tree. As if on instinct, the tree root began to move, allowing Link to get a springing head start on his swing.

He miraculously flew over the head of the Gohma. The monster snapped at him as he kept up his vigil, swinging back and forth in the air. The Gohma had no idea what to do in a situation like this, and as Link continued the monster continued trying to snap at him with its mandibles, even going so far as to try to leap up at him from its position.

Link finally managed to hear something crack. Knowing very well what it was, he swung on the root one final time before launching himself into the air, tumbling around to a halt on the floor.

His plan had succeeded. The Deku Tree root, as if having a life of its own, yanked about a bit before becoming as straight as an arrow, allowing the upper ceiling to slip down. The Gohma suddenly hissed as the gigantic weight crushed it, causing its huge exoskeleton to crack slightly.

Link turned about and stared at the monster with a smile on his face. The Gohma was having trouble attempting to push up the rock-like ceiling that had it pinned down in its pit in the floor. Link felt that the battle was going to be over before any of them even knew it. Drawing the Master Sword, he walked casually over to where the monster's head was pinned into the ground, and prepared to strike its eye.

Before he could even bring the sword back to prepare for a jab, the monster suddenly roared, lifting the weight on its tremendous shoulders into the air. With all the strength of perhaps a diety, the monster leapt into the air, freeing its tail from inside of the pit and slamming the ceiling back into place. Using its mouth and mandibles, it bit into the roots and bent it back to its proper position before falling back into place in the pit below. It made a slight chuckle as it turned it attention to Link once more before striking out with its claw.

Link jumped aside, heading over behind one of the big pillars holding up the room. The Gohma immediately began to torch the area with its flaming breath, though it missed Link by mere inches. Darin, by now, had flown over to his side and was panting from trying to catch up with him when swinging.

"That didn't work so well, did it?" Link asked.

"On the contrary," Darin said, "It worked great! When that thing jumped, I got to see what was going on. It was hooked by a magical boundary. It can't go past those pillars, which was why it couldn't attack Karen! Also, its armor was severely weakened after you made that ceiling fall! I bet that if you did that enough times it would probably manage to kill it!"

"And risk getting eaten alive by that thing?!" Link asked, "That monster came up and jumped to the ceiling, taking a whole chunk of taproot up with him! If it can jump that high without magical boundaries, then it should have no problem killing me while using the Grappling Hook."

"Nonsense," Darin said, "That Gohma knows now that the ceiling above it is weak, so it won't risk jumping up and grabbing you while you have the Grappling Hook. However, I'd advise you don't swing on it for so long, or it might get bold and knock you off."

Link nodded. He waited a few seconds before he heard the monster stop breathing fire, and then leapt from his cover. Swinging the Grappling Hook, he launched it into the air and caught the root. The hook held fast, keeping a firm grip on its target. The root responded by giving a big tug, launching Link into the air.

The Gohma tried to cool itself down faster, but it still couldn't stop Link from swinging a couple of times before it drew its attention to the Hylian above it. Just like Darin had said, the monster had come up and attempted to slash at him with its huge forearms. Link took that as his cue and signalled the Grappling Hook to let go, sending him flying a little ways before coming to a stop on the opposite end of the room.

The root straightened out, and the ceiling slipped once more. The Gohma was hit hard, the insect screeching in pain from the sudden squish attack that rippled through its exoskeleton and caused it to weaken even more. Link could see the cracks visibly lengthen in size and in depth before the monster used its strength to lift the heavy ceiling back to where it belonged, chewing harder on the root to emphasize its anger with the being above before it returned its gaze to the hero in green.

The monster was really mad this time. Link barely had time to jump aside as the monster sent its left forearm down into the ground, missing Link's body by inches and impaling the dirt. Link took the advantage and tossed the Grappling Hook upon the root, feeling the familiar yank as he took to the air. Sailing above the monster's head, Link continued his swinging charade as the monster attempted to drag its claw back out of the ground.

The Gohma was really mad now. It glared up at Link with its single eye before unleashing a string of flame. Link was lucky that the hook was just starting to swing the other direction, barely missing the flames as he continued. He mentally gave the signal to let go, and the Grappling Hook obeyed, sending him tumbling on the other side.

The root straightened again, the ceiling slipping just before the stream of flame struck the root. The monster screeched again as its powerful armor was shattered, huge cracks forming and revealing the skin beneath. It gave a final screech before it shattered the section of ceiling that had crushed it, destroying the exoskeleton and revealing the ugly looking worm beneath it. Link saw to his disgust that the jaws were fake, and that the real mouth was a series of mouthparts just below the eye. The monster glared down at him with its big jaws, its eye revealing the emotion of hate clearly burning within the animals veins.

Link faced the monster, the Grappling Hook put away in his belt and the Master Sword and Hylian Shield drawn. Link was ready this time as the monster attempted to jab him again, though Link noticed to his horror that it didn't react at all as the sword cut the skin, revealing that the monster's body was just as tough without the exoskeleton as it was with it.

That left just its trademark weak spot; the eye. The monster kept itself in its position, its head well above the rest of its body while its forearms jabbed and occasionally struck down hard, causing huge welts in the ground. Link kept his shield up when the monster jabbed, though didn't bother using the Master Sword again until he knew he could land a blow.

It was then that the monster slammed its claws on either side of Link, effectively trapping him in one place. The monster opened its jaws. Link knew that, so long as he stayed well enough away, it couldn't get at him no matter how much it tried. However, he realized to his sheer horror that the monster wasn't planning on biting Link with its huge mandibles, instead revealing the glowing light in between its mouthparts.

Link barely had time to raise his shield in order to protect himself from the small stream of flame. Link noted that it was nowhere near as hot as it would have been if he was facing the Emperor Dodongo. However, it was still hot enough to potentially burn, and Link knew better than to not protect himself from the flame. Link waited for the creature to slow before approaching, keeping his scorching shield between himself and the monster.

Link quickly slashed at the monster's eye. As was expected, the eye was protected somewhat. However, its connection to the nervous system stunned the animal enough for Link to hit it with a couple more slashes before the monster got out of its predicament.

Link decided to be a bit more bold. As the monster continued jabbing, Link waited patiently for the monster to make a move before doing so himself.

Finally, his patience paid off. The monster attempted to drive its claw into Link again, striking out at him and instead crushing the ground. Link had the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield put away and the Grappling Hook in his hands in one swift movement. With a toss that defied the odds, the hook grasped onto the animal's eye, and Link jerked down with all of his might. The giant bug was stunned as Link brought its head to the ground. Dropping the hook and taking out the Master Sword, he slashed at the monster four times, spinning about to ensure the movement didn't slow, until he heard something deep inside the creature crack.

The giant Gohma shrieked as it reared its head. Link watched the monster reel about in pain, its body cracking as it growled in its death throes. The monster gave out a final roar before it suddenly stiffened, its body burning from its own energies. Its head suddenly was shot into the air as the body dissapated into brightly colored smoke. The head landed directly on the ground next to Link, minus its big mandibles. The eye twitched once in defeat before the entire head exploded into purple-black smoke.

Link looked around to see if anything special would happen. When nothing did, Link made his way over to the edge of the room where Karen had been trapped by the big piece of ceiling. Tossing the Grappling Hook over the side, he waited for Karen to climb up. The Kokiri did so, and soon was in Link's arms.

"That was the most amazing battle I have ever seen!" Karen said when she let him go, "I can't believe you did that!"

"That was actually kind of easy," Link said.

_Almost too easy_, he said to himself, though he kept his thoughts in check.

"We'd better see exactly what this thing was guarding," Liana said as she popped up from behind the taproot piece.

"I agree," Darin said, "That monster, whatever it was, couldn't have been trapped here for nothing other than to ambush us."

"It's possible," Link said.

"But highly illogical," Liana countered.

The four stopped their talking when they spotted a faint light on the opposite side of the room. A small door had opened up when the monster had been defeated. The four of them cautiously entered the small room that had been revealed once the monster was destroyed.

Several powerful-looking vines hung down from the ceiling like roots. They all were glowing as they absorbed the energy from the single being kneeling before them. She was breathing heavily with her head down, and she looked much older, though Link and the others instantly recognized the clothes, body, and green hair of the Kokiri in front of them.

"Oh my…" Link gasped.

"Saria!" Karen shouted. The girl attempted to get closer, but was batted aside by a couple of stray vines. The Sage of the Forest lifted her head slightly as she looked up at the four would-be rescuers.

"Ugh…L-l-link?" Saria whispered, "K-karen…please…leave me be."

"Saria, we're going to get you out," Karen said as she pulled out an Ocarina.

"You…can't," Saria said as she winced in pain, "Only…a being of…great power…can release me. Please…save yourselves."

"We aren't going anywhere without you, Saria," Link said, pulling out the Ocarina of Time.

Saria gasped, though whether it was of surprise or pain, Link could not tell. She gazed up at the instrument and then up at Link, disbelievingly at first, before speaking again.

"That…instrument…how…?"

"Let's just say I followed in my ancestor's footsteps," Link said. Without another word, he began to play the Minuet of the Forest. Karen followed along, both playing the notes together in perfect harmony. A few of the vines complied to their wishes, however, the majority of them tried to fight back, launching attacks at the two players while still connected to Saria's body.

"You…can't…help me," Saria said weakly.

The vines formed a moving barrier between the sage and the party. Darin attempted to use his magic alongside Liana to no avail, while Link and Karen kept up their already failing vigil.

"I…am sorry," Saria said, "They are too strong. I…am feeding…them. Go…leave me!"

Link was firm in his resolve. He wasn't going to let Saria die. Not like Navi, and not like anyone else. He wasn't going to let this happen!

As he played, he felt his courage surge through his body. Only the observant eyes of a black colored fairy noticed the glowing mark forming on Link's left hand as he continued playing the Ocarina of Time.

The vines suddenly stopped. They suddenly began to crack as they dried up from the inside out, their remains disentigrating into green dust. The vines began to retaliate in their death throes, but, in the end, failed as they let go of Saria's weak body. The Forest Sage fell in a heap, and the vines, lost from their source of energy, went up in smoke, unable to return to their normal phase as plants.

Link crawled alongside Saria's body and brought her head and shoulders onto his lap. Karen came up alongside him and weeped alongside Saria's weakened body. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time to play the Song of Healing, but Saria stopped him, holding up a weak hand and bringing the Ocarina down from his lips.

"I…cannot be healed," Saria whispered weakly, "I thank you for what you have done, but it is too late now. The vines had drained so much from me, that their life force was the only thing keeping me alive. I could have potentially escaped, but the unnatural power of this tree has chained me here, and I am not as I once was…I am sorry to tell you both this…but…I shall not live to see beyond the roots of my father…"

Karen looked up in disbelief, mouthing "no" over and over before continuing her weeping vigil. Link felt tears enter his own eyes. They were too late. Even though they succeeded, it wasn't enough. They had failed…he had failed.

"Link," Saria said quietly, "I ask you to carry on this greatest secret. Can you do this…for me?"

Link nodded quietly, ignoring the tears flushing to his eyes.

"Listen well…" Saria whispered, "A hundred years ago, as a Sage, I was touched by a force of great power. Know that the Kokiri as a race cannot breed, unless it is tampered by the powers of magic. Also, we cannot breed unless amongst our own kind, for we are a separate breed to even Hylians. This surprised me more than ever when I found from the Great Deku Tree that I had concieved a child, as a Kokiri, not long after your ancestor returned.

"Kokiri are like fairies, in that when we are touched by a great…and pure…source of magic, we are capable of concieving without the need of another. The magic of the Triforce of Courage, coupled with my power as a sage, had caused this, and as such I was pregnant with my only child. The Great Deku Tree kept it a secret, and for years I had hidden my child and kept her from harm, until the Great Deku Tree had brought her into the world as a Kokiri. My child, my greatest creation, was the proudest accomplishment I have ever made, and I have finally seen that she has grown and succeeded, and is full of life. Knowing this, I can at last have true peace…do you understand?"

Link nodded. He glanced over at Karen, who was crying by Saria's side, weeping for all she was worth.

"You have grown to become just like your ancestor wanted, and for that, I am proud," Saria said, "Link was forever my friend, and to see that he lives on in you is far greater than any gift. I am proud to have known your ancestor, and I am equally proud to have known you."

Link kept still as Saria reached out and lightly pecked Link on the cheek. She turned her attention to Karen, who was still crying.

"Karen?" Saria whispered.

Karen looked up into Saria's eyes.

"You continue to follow my teachings," Saria whispered, "Never take a life unless it need happen, and, above all else, never forget who or what you are, my child…"

Karen sniffed before taking Saria's hand. "Yes, momma," she whispered.

Saria smiled weakly before gazing back into Link's eyes. "Link, play the Song of Healing. My soul can finally go home…leave my body here. When my father is free, I would like him to know that his child sleeps under his roots…"

Link nodded weakly before reluctantly putting the Ocarina of Time to his lips. Regaining his composure enough for him to play without sobbing and messing up the notes, Link began to play the Song of Healing.

The sad, soothing notes reverberated through the chamber. All life seemed to stay still as the song played one last time beneath the roots of the Great Deku Tree. The entire forest outside seemed to go still as the song echoed into the minds of all who lived or was touched by the shade of the trees.

With one final breath, Saria looked up, and saw a world of green and life, a world of light beyond her own…a world that she could call home.

And standing on the other side was her friend, the boy in green.

With her final breath, Saria died, and the forest was still…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: *snif* I think I'm going to cry...*snif* Link kills off a mysterious creature, Mido and the other Kokiri are free and prepare a plan of attack, and Saria...*snif* Saria...WAAAAAAAH!

Biter: Biter say get grip, Warra Kerian! Get quicky-quick on with story! Me wanna be next! Me wanna be next! Kaaaakaaarrooahhhk!

**Kerian**: You're cute, Biter...but that was seven years ago. Now you look like an angry lizard. Who's the wise guy who let him in?!

Silence...

**Kerian**: I guess I did...*ahem* Alright, so, like I said earlier, if anybody can guess where that battle came from...well, I can't exactly _give_ any prizes away. I can't physically do that, and certainly not here on FanFiction. However, what I can do is give you guys a tantalizing bit of information about what's coming in the future...

Biter: Kerian mean spoily-spoiler?

**Kerian**: ...I hate it when I do that. Yes, Biter. I mean a spoiler. It's not anything big, mind you, but it is probably something I plan on doing in the future. Anyway, in other news (and speaking of news) I'm planning on creating a crossover story for FanFiction unlike anything else on the planet...want to know what it is? Well, put it this way; my profile page isn't going to be the only thing that has news...

Biter: He no kidder-kidder...

**Kerian**: The Hylian News will be released once a month whenever I plan on revealing some tantalizing news and facts about my fanfiction plans. The concept is based on the Gnomeregan Gnews sketch released by Blizzard during the Burning Crusade expansion of WoW, and it is probably just as funny (I even got some laughs from a friend who read it early...though she should be busy reading more Legacy of the Sages at some point in time in her life...I'm not pointing fingers though...yet). It will be released at the same time as this story, so be sure to check it out!

Now, it's time for me to point something out. Usually when a chapter is this big, it means that the boss fight is over. However, I'm going to ask a big question that was probably on everyone's minds...where's the Shadow Druid??? Until next time...

Biter: We, out!

**Kerian**: My line!

-Kerian (and Biter)


	66. Chapter 17, Part 6: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 6

* * *

The forest was silent. A state of mourning had befallen upon the creatures that live within its recesses, from the mighty trees down to the smallest of insects. The trees seemed to turn a shade darker in their color to mourn for the passing of one of the greatest powers in the entire forest; Saria, the Forest Sage.

Mido felt a tear fall from his eye. He had heard the song that played in their hearts, but, more importantly, he felt the life in the forest fade away, and knew right away that someone important to him and the rest of the land had died. It didn't take an expert in magic to know that Saria, the Forest Sage, had passed on to the life after the next, leaving the Kokiri Forest all alone in its plight.

Well, almost alone anyway…

Mido glanced at the Deku Corpse Fortress, and clenched his hands in anger as he saw the thing seem to smile wider and uglier than before. He wanted more than ever to burn the corpse to the ground, to rid the Kokiri Forest of the blemish that had caused them so much grief, so much suffering…he wanted to destroy the Shadow Druid!

But he knew he couldn't do anything until the Great Deku Tree was safe. The mighty deity, the father of the Kokiri race, was all that was left for him and the rest of the Kokiri. Even the Skull Kids knew that the Great Deku Tree was important for their survival. No one would dare move until their great father was safe.

Mido wiped the tear from his eye, and looked on to the rest of his people. The Kokiri had huddled together and wept, all of them knowing deep down that someone had died. Mido knew now that they had only one hope left…that the descendant of his former rival, the one man who had gained Saria's love, would somehow avenge the fallen sage and return life to the forest once more.

Mido knew that Link owed Saria that much…he owed her for leaving all those years ago…That was why Mido never liked the old Link…he could never make Saria happy…

Hopefully, that changed with the new one…

* * *

Link sat in the room with Karen for a full hour, holding her close while she wept. Link couldn't help but cry as well, though he kept his composure and made sure that the Kokiri girl had a shoulder to cry on.

The fairies kept a silent vigil, though both were equally sad that Saria had passed on. As fairies, they were both connected to the forest. Having the Forest Sage die right before their eyes was enough of a blow that they would probably be silent for quite a while, and both quietly mourned the Kokiri's death.

Karen sobbed her heart out as she leaned against Link's chest, her eyes full of tears and her lungs almost choking on her sobs. This was probably far worse than anything that Karen had ever experienced in her seven years of solitude…even worse than believing that she had left the Kokiri at their time of need. Her mother had died…and she was all alone.

No…she wasn't alone. She felt Link's powerful muscles holding her tightly, how his hand stroked her back and calmed her down. She felt the smooth fabric of his tunic, heard the beating of his heart against her ears. She wasn't alone…not while Link was there to protect her.

She wanted more than ever to tell him how she really felt, but she knew that Link couldn't do that. He had someone else…he always had someone else. Rose was his girl, and she knew it, just like she knew it when she was younger, when she visited the ranch seven years ago. It was during that time that she decided to like Link more as a friend, but now, after all these years, she thought that his coming back meant that he had changed his mind; that he really did care for her. Now…she knows that his heart still belonged to someone else, but that still didn't stop him from being a great friend.

_More than a great friend_, Karen said to herself, _but it's still not enough…_

Karen felt more tears fall from her eyes. She was glad that Link probably thought that it was because she was crying for her mother. She would never do something like this around him if it were otherwise…

Link felt his own heart shatter, though it was for different reasons than Karen's. Link had cared about Saria from the short time that they knew each other. From the beginning, during those moments that Saria had met him and brought him to the Forest Temple, she acted like the motherly figure she was in death, even though her body barely looked the part past her age. And now, in her death, Link realized even more how much he missed his own mom, and held Karen tightly, hiding the fact that, deep down inside, something broke inside of him…

…just like the day he failed to save Navi.

Link felt his hands heat up. He quickly moved them off of Karen, though he didn't dare let go of her, hoping that no one else noticed. The fairies both were quiet, and Karen was too busy sobbing to notice anything unusually hot touch her back.

He sighed, and looked at the small trail of steam that rose from his hands. He vowed to himself that he would avenge the souls of Navi and Saria, and he would help Karen save her people, no matter what it took to do it. He owed her-owed them all-that much. As a hero, it was his duty, and as such it was his legacy passed on by his great grandfather. He would not stop until Saria, and Navi, were both avenged.

Link could not help but feel his hands get warmer this time. Deep down, he knew that there was some dark figure, some dark voice, laughing in triumph over its control over his anger.

...he didn't give a rat's ass…

* * *

The Skull Kids sat together in a huddle, sharpening their weapons eagerly and preparing themselves for the battle to come. They were eager for the battle ahead, and were busy bustling themselves into a frenzy for bloodshed. However, one Skull Kid sat alone and away from the group, his back against a tree, muttering to himself.

_Stupid Hylian_, he thought, _who would have thought that he, of all people, would go in there and save the Great Deku Tree, and leave me here to rot?! Him and his stupid Shadow Fairy. I should have dealt with them both when I had the chance, and I would have if I had known that they would have such a great honor…_

"Doogan!"

The Skull Kid stood up straight at the sound of his name. The Skull King stood directly in front of him, having approached the brooding child of the forest unnoticed. The Skull Kid bowed once before attempting to come up with some kind of excuse for whatever the Skull King was going to punish him for, but the Skull King raised his hand to silence him.

"Doogan, know that you have done a great service for your people," the Skull King said as he looked down at the surprised commoner, "I was told of your exploits that you accomplished seven years ago, and how this Hylian looks very much like the one you caught entering the forest. Am I right?"

Doogan nodded silently.

"This Hylian is possibly the one who can save our father," the Skull King said, "As such, the fact that you had inavertedly helped him help the forest on two occasions, I believe that deserves a reward."

The Skull King reached into the folds of his leafy cape. Several insects dove aside and respectfully allowed the king to retrieve the item within before returning to their places. The Skull King pulled out a dusty looking item, quickly blew the dust off, and handed it to the Skull Kid.

The Skull Kid just stared at the item in his hands for a while before he looked up at the king.

"Isn't this…?"

"Long ago," the Skull King cut him off, "a Hylian had once befriended me and gave me this gift. I had used it ever since, and even as I ascended to the throne of the Deku Fortress, I kept it in all of my years. Now, I ask that you wear it in battle, as a sign that you are willing to lead the charge, and rescue our father and the entire forest!"

The Skull Kid just stared at what he held in his hands for a full minute before smiling. Slowly, he turned it over and slipped it over his face. It was a perfect fit, like it was made for him. He felt proud wearing the object, and he looked into the makeshift eye slits before giving another bow to his king.

"I will be honored, your Excellency," the Skull Kid said.

"May you wear the Mask of the Skull, and make me proud, Doogan," the Skull King said.

The Skull Kid proudly ran a hand across the horns, wrinkles, and teeth of the smooth Skull Mask as the Skull King returned to the rest of his people, leaving behind a very grateful, and very honored, subject.

It didn't take long before a sentry suddenly ran into the forest clearing, whooping and waving his arms. He caught the attention of both Skull Kid and Kokiri alike, and they all looked over at the excited sentry.

"The signal's been sent! The signal's been sent!" the sentry shouted.

"Are you sure?" the Skull King asked.

"Sure?! The stupid arrow almost went through my foot! Of course I'm sure!"

"Very well," the Skull King turned around and drew everyone to attention, "Listen up! We will be going with Mido's plan. The Kokiri and their select group will be going around to attack the monsters in the fortress grounds, while the rest of us attack the front of the fortress altogether. Doogan will lead the charge. Are you ready?!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Skull Kids shouted. They looked and sounded almost like soldiers save for their short stature and higher-pitched voices.

"Very well! Let the assault begin!"

* * *

Link watched the arrow fly high before returning to the ramp above. It had been a long climb back up. Karen had gone into shock after Link made an attempt at burying Saria. Though it would have been easier to cremate her, neither Link nor Karen were emotionally ready to see the Forest Sage's corpse burn, and she, along with the fairies, found it best to leave her in that single room as a tomb for the Great Deku Tree. The tree itself already had several roots puncture through the ground, providing a perfect tomb for the Forest Sage. All Link had to do was dig through the ground and bury her under a measly foot of dirt before deciding that the tomb was ready for the Forest Sage. Promising silently to create a plaque or something in her honor when it was all said and done, Link took Karen out of the room as he closed the door, leaving the body to sleep in peace under the roots of her father.

Karen barely moved during the whole journey. Link had felt that it was a good idea not to talk, and the fairies both silently agreed with him. He carried her during the times that they had to swim or climb, though she proved herself not to be a dead weight by walking on her own, Link's arm draped around her shoulder as they did. Not a single monster awaited them when they made their way up, Link having slaughtered them all on their way down.

When they had finally reached the ground floor, Link had asked the fairies to take Karen on her way up while he gave the signal for the attack. Hoping and praying that they were noticing, Link fired an arrow in the direction of the forest clearing where the Skull Kids were hiding their army. Making his way up, Link felt himself feel a bit less sad and more anticipated about what was about to happen; his battle with the Shadow Druid.

Link met Karen up on the second floor. She had huddled in a corner and was busy shaking. Both the fairies were hovering over her and were whispering to her in an attempt for her to get up, but she refused to budge. When Link arrived, the two of them hovered away, both worried about their friend.

"She just came over here once she hit the end of the ramp," Darin said, "She's not wanting to go anywhere."

"I'm worried about her, Link," Liana whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Link looked at the Kokiri girl crouching below. She didn't even look up at him. Link could tell that she wasn't going to do anything, so he sighed. He knew, deep down, that he had to do something…though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to.

"Both of you…scout ahead or something," Link said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Darin asked.

"You heard me," Link said, "Scout ahead. I'll see what I can do."

Darin looked down at Link, cocking an eyebrow as he did. However, instead of arguing, he did as he was told and beckoned Liana to follow, leaving the two alone.

Link felt himself tense up as he looked down at the Kokiri girl. Karen was shivering, tensely sitting and holding her knees against her chest, her eyes glancing ahead in a daze. Link could tell, even from a distance, that she was in shock. Almost nothing was going to get to her.

Well…almost nothing.

Link was hating himself for what he was about to do. How could he? He already professed his love to Rose, so why was he going to do this? Was it because of Saria? Was it because of Karen, seeing as she wasn't going to move the way she was currently? Or was it something more…?

Only one thing made sense in Link's mind. He needed to understand love better.

Link knelt down until he was sitting next to the Kokiri girl. Karen moved slightly, but she still stared ahead, her eyes having dried out because she ran out of tears to cry. Link felt his gut become tied up in a noose that steadily tightened as he came closer. His mind screamed out at him. He couldn't do this…he couldn't betray Rose like this.

Karen's eyes looked like she was more dead than alive, having glazed over in her shock.

Link sighed inwardly. _I am sorry, Rose_, Link said to himself, _This is out of my hands now_.

Link leaned forward, and lightly kissed Karen on the cheek.

Whatever power was in that kiss did it. Whether Karen could identify the confused and contained feelings within Link or not, he couldn't tell. However, that kiss broke her trance, and when Link backed away, she slightly rubbed her cheek before turning her gaze toward him.

"…Link…?" the Kokiri whispered.

Link didn't say anything. He couldn't. He felt a mixture of feelings within him, such as love, hate, joy, sorrow…most of all, he felt guilt. The guilt that he managed to pull through with the one thing he knew could wake Karen out of her trance, though at the same time betray his love to Rose…it was probably the worse he ever felt in his life.

Link didn't even budge as he allowed Karen to slip her arms around his shoulders and hug him slightly. He was glad that his friend was back, but it still didn't stop the way he felt. How could he tell Rose about this? Most importantly, why did he even think about doing it?!

_What Rose doesn't know, won't hurt her_, a voice echoed in his mind.

Whether that voice was the guiding consciousness in his mind, his dark side, or even his own thoughts, Link didn't even attempt to discover.

* * *

Link and Karen both joined the two fairies on the other end of the hall. When Karen was asked whether she was okay, she simply nodded, though she wiped her tears with her sleeve. Darin looked up at Link dangerously before returning to his shoulder, keeping his thoughts to himself in present company.

The rest of the journey was relatively quiet, and, thankfully, less dangerous. Save for a few bark beetles, not a single insect hindered them on their journey. Link ignored the carcasses of the insects as they made their way up the stairs to the third floor and down the hallway to the boss room.

While burying Saria, Link had noticed that she had a very big gold key with a red jewel in the middle inside of her tunic. It was likely put there when she was strapped to the wall by the vines. Thinking carefully, Link pulled the key out of her tunic before placing her body into the dirt and burying her, making sure that no one noticed where he had found it.

Link silently pulled out a single key from his Kokiri Bust Bag. As he did, his hand strayed near the Grappling Hook, and he caught sight of something that he hadn't seen before. Still gripped between its claws were several clumps of hair-like fibers that had been scraped off when the hook had let go of the root during the fight with the strange Gohma on the bottom floor.

_Deku Tree Fibers…_

Without letting anyone else know, Link snuck his hand onto the hook's claws and slipped his hand back into the Kokiri Bust Bag, letting go of the collection of fibers he had managed to sneak. He didn't have the heart to mention it to anyone, though he was glad that he could at least give Madame Arania the fibers so she could give them Saria's Ocarina. Karen would deserve to have her mother's keepsake returned to her. In the process, though Link hated to admit it, he would get a new Kokiri Bust Bag, and have a chance to find a place for all of his growing supply of gear.

Link did feel a little guilty about thinking about it during such a time, but he decided not to worry. In this case, there was a plus side for everyone. Hopefully they all were going to be glad once everything was over.

That is…if they made it out alive.

Link understood magically that he was no match for any of the Seven Sorcerers. Unless he had some kind of an advantage physically over the Shadow Druid, he didn't have any tactical advantages either. All that he knew was that he had to deal with the Shadow Druid no matter what, and he was going to go to great lengths to wipe him off of the face of the earth.

Link began to go over his options. He could try to use Din's Fire and burn him alive, getting rid of the Shadow Druid's tactical advantages with plants. However, as a result, Link would have to deal with escaping from a raging inferno while hoping to the three goddesses that it all didn't fall on top of the Great Deku Tree. In the tactical sense, Link realized that using fire, in this case, was a last resort if need be. Even so, Link liked the idea more than ever of watching the Shadow Druid burn to a crisp under his power, screaming all the while as Link let him singe alive.

Link didn't usually take pleasure in killing. On the contrary; as a kid, he despised it. Unless it was something like an animal, killing something with sentience was enough to make him flip out and cry for mercy. This was part of why he hated killing the Lizalfos, and had gone to great risks to keep him from doing so during his adventures in the Dodongo Caverns. However, in the end, he failed and killed one, which was one life too many, and had possibly led the other two to their deaths as well. In the end, thinking about it usually led him to an upset stomach, and he had been thinking about it a lot towards the end of his quests.

This time, however, thinking of it gave him some slight pleasure.

It wasn't killing sentience in general. More like killing a single person; in this case, seven people. He wanted now more than ever to drive the Master Sword up the skulls of each and every one of the Seven Sorcerers, just after cutting them to pieces and watching them suffer from the pain of lost limbs and lacerated skin and bone. However, Link's mind suddenly backfired as he delved into this matter, and the words of his guiding voice came back to his mind.

_You will only make him stronger with your emotions uncontrolled._

Link shut the image of him clipping the wings off of the Shaman enough to realize that the damage had been more than done. Though he couldn't hear his dark side, he felt it laughing deep inside of him. He cursed himself for letting his guard down, and was about to mentally chide himself when the four of them stopped at the locked door in the final room.

"This is it," Darin said as they looked up at the doorway, "No turning back from here."

"Unless you want to look like a coward," Liana said, though there was no humor in her tone.

Karen looked up at the door before turning to Link. "I'll stay by your side no matter what," she said, "I'm not letting you fight alone."

Link smiled down at the Kokiri girl. "Don't worry," he said, "I've faced worse in the past." He noticed that Karen's worried look didn't go away. "We'll get through this; trust me. Well, there's only one way to find out what's on the other side of this door…"

Taking the key out of the bag, Link raised it up and jammed it into the door. With a metallic clang, the chains dispersed, and the lock fell to the floor, key locked in place. Link let the thing sit there before raising a hand and opening the big door…

* * *

The hallway that led into the next room was really long. It twisted and curved into several dead ends around the upper floors of the corpse tree. Darkness seemed to consume the upper levels with its branches and twisted and mottled leaves, though the group continued following the long hallway and ignored everything else. Link had a hunch that wherever the Shadow Druid was, he would be somewhere at the end of the hall.

As they finally reached the end, they arrived inside of a strange antechamber. An archway made of wood separated the "lobby" of the room with the rest of the room's interior. Without thinking, Link walked past the archway, with Darin close behind, while making sure that Karen was behind him towards the room's entrance.

Suddenly, a set of huge bars fell from the archway, separating Link and Darin from Karen and Liana. Link spun around to see the silver magical bars that acted as a barrier between Link and the only exit from the room.

"Link!" Karen shouted as she tried to get past the bars. Link tried to get past the bars himself, but he knew that it was useless. Until he was done with this fight, nothing would be allowed past the barrier that had formed between himself and the Kokiri girl.

"How touching…"

Link spun around at the sound of the voice that echoed in the room, sword at the ready. He was ultimately surprised to see that nothing was there. Link got a chance to see that the room had been carved out of the trunk of the corpse tree. Several ledges rose around, acting as a sort of second level to the whole room. Their only purpose seemed to be keeping several sets of strange-looking paintings in place. The paintings, each depicting a long road with dead trees that led up to a gloomy castle in the night, hung ominously in place. Link could feel right away that there was some dark magic in the room that they were standing in. Darin, being more fluent in magic, felt it as well, and he kept himself at Link's side while the two of them tried to find the source of the voice.

"If you hope to find me, you are mistaken," the reedy voice echoed in the strange room. This was followed by a series of dark chuckles that only angered the hero more intensely.

"Show yourself!" Link shouted.

"Oh, I'm much smarter than that, Hero of Time," the voice said. Link looked around and realized that it was coming from the entire tree, echoing the same way that multiple voices in a crowd echoed in unison, only darker and more frightening. Link felt that, for the moment, he had nothing to fear, so he lowered the sword slightly.

"Ah, the boy knows one of my secrets," the Shadow Druid said, "Yes; I am speaking through the plants. The Deku Corpse lives on through me, and as such I find it very easy to use it as a vessel whenever I do not wish to be seen."

"Why don't you come out and fight, coward?!" Link hissed.

The Shadow Druid laughed. "A waste of energy on my part," the Shadow Druid hissed back, "I am no coward, but I do know when someone isn't worthy of my time. Oh, pardon my manners. Oh, I forgot, we haven't been properly introduced. Please, make yourself at home…"

As if to mock him further, the rings of the cut trunk below him began to form a makeshift chair for him to sit on. Sensing that nothing would become of him if he were to oblige, Link sat down on the chair impatiently, waiting for whatever the Shadow Druid was about to throw at him."

"I know your name," the Shadow Druid said, "and you obviously know mine, so introductions will be left to their own devices until a later date. Until then, I think that, if you must know, the real reason why I am even bothering with you right now is to thank you."

"Thank me?" Link said, "For what?!"

"For solving my problem," the Shadow Druid said, "You see, the Skull Kid race has been a thorn in my side for years. While I had the Kokiri race all under my control, they seemed to disappear before my armies could get to them. Also, the guardian in the Sacred Forest Meadow kept me from my other goals, namely re-conquering the Forest Temple that you so rudely stole from my grasp. If it weren't for my meddling with the insect's feeble mind, I would have lost more land and more spiders. Thankfully, I managed to keep it busy while I began to prepare my armies for the other goals that I had.

"And then, you came along. I knew all along that the Kokiri were missing one of their numbers, and so I left her in case if some of the Resistance could help her out, thereby ridding at least one of my problems. I didn't expect you, however, to come by and slay the creature and thereby leave the Sacred Forest Meadow open for invasion! Also, in the process, you managed to draw out the Skull Kid race, a task that I have been trying to do for almost seven years!

"I knew all along that the Great Deku Tree was important to them. Believe me; invading the mind of a plant is no hard task for me. All I had to do was slay the Great Deku Tree, and the Skull Kids would be in such a state of mourning that they would be open to the suggestion of their new ruler; me! So you freed those six Kokiri holding that stupid tree's cell together, and managed to free Saria from my fortress's grip. I can just simply have the fortress feed upon the rotting remains of its child until it is fully capable of functioning on its own. All of this was made possible because of you, and as such I feel that deserves a little reward…don't you?"

Link was stunned. He couldn't believe he fell into the Shadow Druid's hands. How was this possible? Was it his curse by helping others that he would only cause grief and destruction instead? He didn't say anything, however, and so the Shadow Druid continued.

"You see, there is a good reason why I am in charge of the Kokiri Forest," the Shadow Druid explained, "Malgannis saw it fitting that one like me could control a place like this. The Pyromancer would merely burn it to the ground, while the Frostmancer would probably just make an eternal winter here, and that was completely against our plans for this place. You see, we have been attempting to free Ganondorf from his prison ever since you paved the way to the Sacred Realm for us all. However, we had a slight…delay in our plans when the seal didn't break; that and the fact that the stupid old king of Hyrule had managed to kick us out so that he could forever fight Ganondorf to the bitter end!

"Malgannis wanted to find another means of allowing Ganondorf to escape. It was then that we learned of the gap between dimensions. This great gap, a pathway between time and worlds as old as the creation of the world, has been the source of many strange dilemmas found throughout Hyrule. Malgannis sensed that a large gateway was here, and so he sent me to find it and learn of its secrets.

"Imagine my surprise when I discovered that an old race had attempted to use the gap to their own resources. Long ago, a plant-like race older than even the Great Deku Tree himself had attempted to build an empire here in the forest. However, their meddling with the gap between dimensions had caused their civilization to collapse, and all that they left behind in the wake of their devastation was their buildings and secrets of old. Naturally, most of those buildings turned to dust, but a mighty few managed to survive. Amongst these was the fortress that the Skull Kids were rumored to have taken shelter in, as well as a few other…important places.

"At some point in time, before the curse upon the forest came to pass, Hylians came and settled in the northern part of the woods. They built the Forest Temple atop the remains of one of the old buildings from the long lost civilization, and lived in peace alongside the Kokiri race. However, they began to meddle in magic beyond their understanding, hoping to use the power of the forest to aid their steadily expanding kingdom. The Forest Spirits were enraged by this, and, coupled with the incentive hatred of the Skull Kid race, they set a curse upon the forest using the power of the gap.

"That curse came with a price. As a result of its power, Hylians who wandered into the forest would become Stalfos unless they were under the company of a fairy or a Kokiri. In turn, Skull Kids and Kokiri who left the forest would die, becoming Stalchildren as they did. The power had caused the entire fortress to sit precariously upon a hole in the gap, one that would allow anything of the right size or strength to enter or exit.

"I had been researching and tapping into that power. In my findings, I discovered that Ganondorf knew well of the gap and its potency, though he found he could only succeed in using his gap powers in the Kokiri Forest. His results allowed him to create a very powerful being that could travel between holes in the gap at will, though he eventually cast it aside…until now."

Link heard a cackling sound, though this one didn't come from the Shadow Druid. Link stood up as the seat that he was sitting on began to return to the ground. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, though he couldn't find it anywhere.

"You see," the Shadow Druid continued, "while I was continuing in my findings, I discovered something that Ganondorf left behind. A hundred years ago, your ancestor defeated him in battle, and his master cast him into the gap. Ever since, he had been longing to be released, and I have provided him with that chance. And so, without further ado…I'd like you to meet him, Hero. Come on out, Ganon!"

Link spun around. He didn't see anyone come out, though both he and Darin could tell that something had changed with the magical presence of the room. As he looked back to where Karen was standing, he was about to shrug when he saw the frightened look on her face.

"Link! Behind you!"

Link spun and raised his shield at the sound of Darin's voice, only to gasp as he heard a horse snort. There, in front of him upon a black horse, was none other than the one person that he hoped he'd never see…

"Ganondorf?!" Link gasped.

The figure undoubtedly looked like the Ganondorf in Link's nightmares. There seemed to be something…different about this one. While sitting upon his black horse, he carried what looked like a silver, trident-like staff in his right hand, which glowed in his hand. He chuckled as he looked down at Link, before suddenly giving a low growl.

"Close, boy…very close," the Ganondorf figure growled, "I am not, however, my former master. I am much more powerful than he could ever be, and I shall prove it by destroying you!"

As the Ganondorf figure raised his staff, a sharp vine leapt out and grabbed his arm. The Ganondorf growled as the vine kept his hand from launching an attack, and it was obvious that the Shadow Druid was intervening.

"Patience, Ganon," the Shadow Druid's voice said, "I'm not finished yet. You'll have your revenge soon enough."

"Yes…master," the Ganondorf figure growled as he lowered the staff. The vine let go, though it stayed close enough to the Ganondorf figure that it ensured that he wouldn't try anything.

"You see, Link," the Shadow Druid said, "The figure who stands before you is an almost exact likeness of the man we are about to release…almost. Ganon lost faith from his master, and as such was banished to the gap between dimensions instead of dying when your ancestor defeated him in battle. He has had a hundred years to contemplate upon his actions, though above all he desires revenge from his former creator. You see, he wishes to prove that the creation can best the creator, but, in order to do that, he must first prove himself worthy by killing the one person that defeated him long ago…namely, you. I do hope you two have fun, but I have other plans to deal with. For the time being, I shall watch. Destroy him, Phantom Ganon!"

"I've been waiting a long time to hear those words," the Ganondorf figure said. Link watched in horror as the figure pulled off his "face," revealing a twisted skull with horns beneath. The eyes behind them glowed green as the figure pulled his horse into the air. The two floated for a time as they both glared down at Link, before leaping towards one of the paintings. Link watched to his upmost horror as the two entered the painting and vanished inside in a vortex of purple light. With a quick bound, the two rode of into the direction of the castle at the end of the road before Phantom Ganon made a very deep and very scary laugh.

_Evil Spirit from Beyond, Phantom Ganon…_

_I kind of figured that_, Link replied to the voice.

"Any info you can give me on this guy?" Link asked Darin as the two of them glanced into the paintings.

"My mom told me that Link had managed to face off against Phantom Ganon before," Darin said, "Phantom Ganon should attempt to come out of one of his paintings, along with a doppelganger on the other side. Look for the one that is of a lighter color and shoot an arrow at it as it comes out!"

Link nodded as he put away the Master Sword and pulled out his Hero's Bow. Notching an arrow and pulling back hard, Link began to circle around, keeping an eye out on each painting as he tried to look for Phantom Ganon.

As was expected, two Ganons came down from two different paintings. Link took aim at the one with a brighter color and readied himself to fire. However, to his upmost surprise, the lighter-colored of the two stopped, allowing the darker color to pass through a portal. Link was quick to turn and fire at the one that came out, only to realize, to his horror that he had fired into thin air.

"LINK!" Karen shouted.

The warning came too late as a surge of electrical energy shot through Link's body. Phantom Ganon had blindsided him as his horse leapt from painting to painting, his staff glowing brightly from the aftereffects of the spell. His dark laughter echoed through the chamber as he left Link behind, the hero having been electrocuted from the result of the magic.

"Link, are you alright?!" Darin asked, coming up in front of his face, "How many wings do you see?"

"Four too many," Link muttered as he tried to get up, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. How'd he do that?"

"I guess he must have learned from the last time he fought your ancestor," Darin said, "which means that we have a whole different ball game on our hands."

Link nodded his agreement. Picking up the bow he had dropped, he looked around, noting that Phantom Ganon was nowhere to be seen in the paintings. However, his dark laughter had increased by three, indicating that his next attack was probably going to be much more difficult than the last.

It was then that Link got an idea. Above him, pointing out like a sore thumb, was a hook-like branch that poked out of the ceiling. It was perfect for using as a hold for his Grappling Hook…

Without a word, he put the bow away and grabbed the rope. Tossing the Grappling Hook, Link pulled on the branch before letting it spring back and carry him up. Climbing up, he swung to the nearest overhang that held one of the six paintings in the room before letting the hook go and getting out his bow.

As was expected, this time three Phantom Ganons came into the room. However, to everyone's surprise, they all combined into one as all three leapt out and intersected at the same point. Phantom Ganon looked around in confusion as he flew through the air, leaving his horse's flank vulnerable to attack.

With a shot from the bow, the horse suddenly bucked as it entered the next painting. Link's sneak attack worked, though he was certain that the phantom wouldn't give him a second try from the same position. Thinking carefully, Link swung himself over to the opposite side, waiting for when the phantom would strike again.

The plan worked. Instead of leaping out to attack Link from a separate side, he leapt out from beneath the painting Link was standing on, aiming up at the spot where Link had originally stood and fired. However, he left his horse's backside vulnerable once more…

_Ppppphhhhtttt!_

The arrow hit again, and the horse bucked harder as the two entered the opposite painting. Link was almost about to laugh, though he knew better and quickly swung above a different painting.

This time, six laughs echoed in the chamber. Link knew that this wasn't a good sign. Phantom Ganon was catching wise to his scheme, and it would be only a matter of time before he managed to get him down again…

* * *

Karen had squealed in fear when she saw Link fall the first time. Though she wanted to shout words of encouragement from the sidelines, she was too petrified in fear to say anything. Only this time, her fear wasn't for her own life…

After Link had kissed her, she had begun to think differently about him. Perhaps he did have feelings for him, or perhaps he was willing to go all this way to ensure that his friend wasn't going to continue her sad reprieve for much longer. Nevertheless, she now knew, more than ever, that she cared deeply about him. Now, there she was, merely seven feet away from the person she loved, and she had to watch him fight for his life, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Wrong. She was going to do something about it, and she knew it. She couldn't let Link die. She wasn't going to be a dead weight any longer. It wasn't Link who was protecting her now, but this time she was going to protect him instead!

Liana was watching through the bars as Karen suddenly dug her fingers into the brittle wood walls. The fairy turned suddenly as she saw Karen climb through a small hole that led out the other side into the battle. The fairy's instincts of protection kicked in as she saw Karen's top half disappear into the hole as the rest of her began to kick out and attempt to make it through.

"Karen! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" the fairy exclaimed.

* * *

Phantom Ganon was proud of himself. He was finally going to prove that he was the better, defeating the one boy who had caused him to lose the respect of his master. By defeating this boy, he would prove that he was more powerful than Ganondorf, more powerful than any other foe that attempted to destroy him in the past, and he would finally be seen as the master, and get his revenge. So the Shadow Druid was going to try to send him back when it was over. He could wait a little longer. Besides; the Shadow Druid wasn't going anywhere into the gap between dimensions without his paintings…

All five of his doppelgangers launched themselves at the same time from their paintings. He followed suit, taking aim at the platform straight in front of him, and launching a magical salvo of lightning. The others did likewise, launching their own attacks, even though they were much weaker than his. Phantom Ganon turned around as the rest of his doubles combined into his body once more, to survey the damage he had done.

_Now…where did that boy go…?!_

"Oh no you don't!"

Link suddenly appeared behind the phantom and tossed his Grappling Hook. Phantom Ganon suddenly coughed and gagged as the rope draped itself around his neck three times before it tugged hard, choking him and causing him to lose his grip upon his weapon and horse. The horse panicked and started bucking like crazy, and the phantom began to steadily lose his grip upon the shadowy animal…

Link pulled back hard on the rope, letting the Grappling Hook's magic do its work. Spinning around, he pulled Phantom Ganon off of the horse, which ducked back into a painting and disappeared into the gloom. Link spun Phantom Ganon around three times before willing the rope to let go and tossing him into the magical silver bars, partially crushing his skull-like head and causing his armor to rupture.

"That was easy enough," Link said with a smile.

"At least for now it is," Darin said as he stayed next to Link.

Link was about to ask how that was the case, but was distracted as he saw Phantom Ganon start to get up. Raising a hand off to the side, he called forth his staff, which came flying from across the room and into his hand. With a quick flick of the wrist, Link watched Phantom Ganon take off into the air, floating around and trying to circle Link like a hawk would circle a rabbit.

"I won't let you defeat me like _he_ did," the Phantom said in his deep and creepy voice, "You shall see, Hero, that I have gained a few tricks since we last met!"

To emphasize his point, the Phantom suddenly split into three separate phantoms, which all began to circle around the room at once, much to Link's dismay. Link could see by the glow of their tridents that they were charging for a very powerful attack.

Link couldn't tell who was who as the three of them began spinning about in a circle, their staffs glowing in unison as they each laughed at him with their deep voices. Link was having a hard time concentrating on who was the real one; if he tried to kill any of them, they would probably vanish into thin air, leaving Link vulnerable for a sneak attack.

By then it was too late. Link barely had time to jump away as the three of them shot a wave of lightning into the ground. It was enough, however, to send the energy up his legs and into his spine, stunning him in his vain attempts of trying to get away. He instinctively rolled to the side before one of the phantoms could attack while he was down. Getting up again and shaking the pain off, Link watched as the three phantoms began circling again, their staffs glowing as they glared at Link in the darkness of the room.

"Link, are you alright?" Darin asked.

"I don't know," Link said, still feeling the jarring pain in his legs, "I don't think I can survive another attack like that again."

"Well, hold on," Darin said, "I'd distract him, but I ran out of magic power back in the fight downstairs. I'll provide a target for you to hit based on who I think is it. The rate he's using that staff should give you enough time to recuperate."

Darin's words hit Link like the Phantom Ganon's attack. His staff. Why didn't he think of that earlier. The phantom was vulnerable without it, which was probably why it was keeping such a tight grip on it. Link knew that he had only one try to get that staff out of the phantom's hands, but how was he going to find the real one _and_ keep himself from getting attacked from behind at the same time?

Link got out the Grappling Hook, putting away the Master Sword but keeping his shield attached to his right arm in case if he was going to have to defend himself quickly. He began to swing it quickly as he glared at the three phantoms hovering into the air, each echoing in their own laughter as they continued to charge their weapons. Link kept his concentration at a specific point, hoping and praying to the goddesses that he would succeed.

Just as Phantom Ganon and his doubles prepared their attack, Link surprised them all by tossing the grappling hook and spinning it around in a complete circle. The doubles, weak as they were, disappeared in a flash of darkness, and Phantom Ganon's glowing eyes grew wide as the Grappling Hook came to a stop and clamped tightly upon his staff.

Link continued to spin around, pulling the rope taught as he did. The force of his strength caught Phantom Ganon off guard as the hook pulled the weapon clean out of his hands. It came to a standstill inside of one of the paintings, its pointed end still glowing from his charged attack.

"Do you think that disarming me can stop me?!" Phantom Ganon growled.

His words were silenced as an arrow struck his skull-like head, piercing deeply into his brain. The phantom roared in pain before extracting the arrow clean from his head, allowing it to drip ectoplasm before healing himself. A clean mark had formed on his face from the force of the blow, and his eyes glowed green in their frenzied rage.

With a flick of his wrist, the staff was back in his hands, and he used its energy to create a fourth ghost in the air. Link spun the Grappling Hook around in the air, watching carefully as the phantoms charged their attacks once more.

The Grappling Hook spun again, but this time Link had it spin twice before he grabbed Phantom Ganon, making sure he got all of the phantoms. To his surprise, in his spin, the phantoms had stayed a while before his second spin killed them. Catching the staff, Link pulled hard, though a lot harder than he did earlier. The phantom's grip had become stronger in his rage, but it still didn't stop Link from disarming him and shooting a second arrow, this time getting him in his waist.

The phantom roared in his fury, grabbing the staff and calling forth two more ghosts, forming a group of six phantoms that encircled Link warily and charged their staffs while their master charged his. Link could tell the difference between Phantom Ganon and the others this time, namely because Phantom Ganon's staff glowed brighter and brighter than the rest, potentially able to give a wallop of a blow. Link spun the grappling around three times before directing it at Phantom Ganon, catching the glowing staff with its end.

"Not this time," the phantom growled.

Link looked in shock as the phantom grabbed his Grappling Hook out of the air. In a copy off of Link's own moves, he twisted him around at least three times before sending him sprawling on the floor. Link gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of him from the blow, and his back felt as if needles had stuck inside of his body.

"No one makes a fool out of me," the Phantom growled, "NOBODY!"

Link looked up and saw Phantom Ganon raise his staff and twist it as if he were to impale Link with his attack.

Before anyone could move, Phantom Ganon suddenly roared, recoiling as an arrow stuck out of his back. His staff released some of its power into a nearby painting, breaking the painting into pieces and turning the surrounding wall into dust. The staff still glowed, however, indicating a still mighty charge.

Phantom Ganon tore the arrow out of his body and turned to the Kokiri girl who had shot it. Karen stood defiantly, her bow notched with another arrow, more than prepared to shoot at the phantom again. She stared at the phantom with her blue eyes, fiery defiance causing them to glitter like crazy.

"Stay away from him!" Karen shouted, launching another arrow.

The phantom, staff in hand, used his quick reflexes and knocked the arrow aside. He floated towards the Kokiri girl who continued to try to shoot at him while Link tried to get up. Both Darin and Liana came up to the phantom's face as they attempted to distract him, but he swatted them both away like flies, focusing his wrath upon the Kokiri.

"Nobody…makes a fool…OUT OF ME!!!" Phantom Ganon roared.

He brought his staff down and shot a ball of lightning at the defenseless girl.

"Karen, NOOOO!!!" Link shouted.

The damage was done. Karen's body was hit by the lightning at close range. Her body tensed up at first, her arms and legs twitching as the energy ran through her, until she fell to the ground. Link didn't know if she was dead or unconscious, but it didn't matter. She was going to die…because of him…

Link felt himself well up in rage. His hands began to burn as they formed flames upon them. Phantom Ganon turned and noticed Link's sudden transformation from a hero to an enraged psychopath. Link wanted nothing more than to kill Phantom Ganon; to make him pay for what he had done. To make him suffer.

_Pool in your energies_, his dark side whispered, _feed me your anger. Kill him. Destroy him. Make him burn from the inside out. Show him that spending a hundred years in the gap between dimensions was nothing compared to what you are going to do to him._

_I might just do worse than that_, Link agreed. He raised one of his hands and prepared to conjure up every last tiny bit of hate in his body, his mind focusing on one goal; destruction.

It was then that Link began to see a flashback. He and Karen were playing around in the Sacred Forest Meadow, tumbling about as they enjoyed their happy moments together before Link's sudden meltdown. He remembered how he had held her tightly when she got scared of the Stalchildren outside of the forest, how he had played with her during her visit on Lon Lon Ranch. He remembered the time he shared his blanket with her when she thought he wasn't ready for what she was trying to ask, and the kiss he had reluctantly given her when she was in shock. He remembered all of the good things about her, and it came to him in an instant.

_Would your friend want you to destroy because she sacrificed herself for you?_ A guiding voice entered Link's mind.

Link felt himself calm down substantially. His hands suddenly stopped glowing, and the fire in them died down until there was nothing but steam pooling off of his hands. Link opened his eyes to see Phantom Ganon laughing on the far end of the room, his staff glowing once more.

"Whatever you were planning to do seems to have failed," the phantom chuckled, "Now, the time has come for me to finish the job I began a century ago! HAAAH!"

With a twirl of his staff, Phantom Ganon shot a ball of lightning at the Hero of Time. Link, Darin, Liana, and even the Phantom were shocked at what was about to happen next.

"HEYAAAAH!"

Link pulled out the Master Sword and struck the ball of lightning. To their incredible astonishment, the ball of lightning changed color in mid-strike, shooting back in the phantom's direction. Phantom Ganon growled and used his staff to toss the ball back, reverting it to its natural yellow-green color.

Link struck the ball of lightning again, changing it to a white ball as he did. The two of them, phantom and hero, continued fighting one another in a sort of game of dead man's volley, neither giving the other quarter as they shot the ball of lightning back and forth at each other, each determined to not rest until the other was down for the count.

_No_, Phantom Ganon said to himself_, I will not allow this to happen again! Why won't the fool just die?! Could he really have the gift of his ancestor? No, that can't be?! The mark is not showing, and yet he still doesn't die! I won't stop until I have my revenge!_ "WHY DON'T YOU DIE?!?"

Link kept silent as he continued to knock the ball of lightning with the Master Sword. Their attacks continued to increase in speed as the two continued to toss it aside. Faster, faster, and faster it went, and it would keep going unless one of the two either jumped aside or got cocky and received the blow dead on. Each strike from the staff made it stronger, making it more and more deadly with each attack.

Finally, when the phantom began to see that there was hope for his side, a white ball with black wings popped up in front of his face

"Hey!" Darin shouted as he back-handed the phantom.

"You insolent pest!" the phantom shouted as he tried to shoo the fairy away, "Wait! NOOOOOOO!!!!"

The ball of lightning hit him full in the chest, sending the phantom sprawling to the floor. Phantom Ganon felt his body warp and twist with the energy that had become purified by the power of the Master Sword, shocking him and sending him to the ground. He barely managed to keep himself upright with his staff, let alone get away from the attack that was to come.

Link charged, Master Sword at hand as he ran up to the phantom. He raised the sword and prepared for his attack.

_This is for Navi_, Link thought, _For the Kokiri! For Saria! For the Skull Kids! For the Great Deku Tree! For Karen!_

Phantom Ganon looked up to see the sword blade pointed at his skull-like head.

"KAAAAARREEEEENNNN!!!"

With that final war cry, Link sent the Blade of Evil's Bane down into the phantom's skull, piercing it clean through and cutting through its ectoplasmic body. The monster roared as it hung weakly into existence, its body starting to warp as the energies within attempted to escape from its body. As it did, it began to float, against its own power, towards the center of the room.

"How disappointing," the Shadow Druid's voice spoke aloud, "And here I thought that the battle was going so well in my favor. It does not matter. Even though you won, you still have yet to defeat me, and I am a much more difficult opponent than this wretch!"

The phantom suddenly grasped its throat and recoiled as if it was being grabbed from behind. Several vines attempted to strangle its body as the phantom hung into the air, being unable to stop the force attacking it.

"It was a mistake summoning this ghost," the Shadow Druid said, "The gap was much too good of a punishment for your sake. I'll finish the job that Ganondorf should have done a long time ago…by destroying you!"

"NNNNOOOOO!!!"

Link watched in surprise as the vines suddenly stopped moving, recoiling back and attempting to get away before disintegrating. Phantom Ganon began to hug in his arms, his body starting to warp and twist as he tried to keep his energies in one piece.

Suddenly the floor beneath the phantom began to warp and twist, revealing a portal similar to the ones the phantom made in the paintings. The paintings began to jiggle and move before being suddenly sucked into the portal below. Even the one in shards flew inside, complete with the dust that was left behind in the hole.

"No! What is happening?!?" The Shadow Druid shouted.

"You mortals are all the same," Phantom Ganon roared, "You believe you are in control, but you have no idea of the power behind the Gap Between Dimensions! I will return, Hero of Time, be it tomorrow, or the next year, or the next millennium after that! I will not stop until my staff pierces through your skull, even if it takes me a thousand years to do it! I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!"

Phantom Ganon's final roar was drowned out as his body began to be sucked into the portal piece by piece, his remains transforming into blue flames as he dissipated into the ground below. The portal began to increase in power enough to almost suck in Link as the last of Phantom Ganon went inside, until it finally faded out of existence.

After standing there for a few minutes, Link immediately came up to Karen's side. The Kokiri girl still lay still, and Liana was crying over her body. Link came up and picked the girl up, quickly feeling whether she was alive.

"Karen…?" Link whispered. Karen's body lay still, her eyes closed and her lips forming a tiny smile.

"Link," Darin said as he came close, "I don't think she's…"

Before he could finish, a blue light enveloped the four of them, causing the surrounding room to disappear into nothingness…

* * *

When the blue light disappeared, Link opened his eyes to find that he was in a place that seemed all too familiar. Darin was floating near his right, while Liana, who was confused and almost hysterical, hovered near his left.

"Where are we?" she asked timidly.

"The Chamber of Sages," Darin replied, gazing around the room.

"Where's Karen?!" Link asked. The three of them had noticed by now that Karen wasn't in Link's arms. He wondered whether or not she came with them, but began to think whether or not the dead could be transported into the Chamber of Sages.

It was then that Link noticed where he was facing. Instead of facing the symbol of light, where the Old King had originally stood, he was facing a green symbol that had four boomerang-like shapes arranged in a green circle. To his upmost surprise, a beam of blue light shot out from the symbol, revealing inside the standing form of a small girl with green hair.

"Karen…?" Link whispered.

It was indeed the Kokiri girl, but she was unlike anything Link had ever seen. Her dark green hair slowly rose and fell as if it was being struck by a slight breeze, and her body glowed with an inner aura of green light. Her hands were closed over her heart, and she looked almost like she was in prayer. Though her eyes were closed at first, she opened the blue eyes up and gazed into Link's, her mouth still in a slight smile when Link had picked up her body.

"Hello, Link," Karen said.

It wasn't her normally timid voice. Karen sounded strong, as if she had never at all been the girl who was afraid of spiders and other creatures during her youth. She looked as if she carried the wisdom of the ancients in her very soul. This, of course, could only mean one thing…

"You're the Forest Sage?" Link asked.

Karen's smile grew slightly. She nodded her head.

"With my mother's death, I didn't realize at first that it made me next in line for the title," the Kokiri said honestly, "When I saw you fight, I realized right then and there that my fears had to leave me. I came forward and tried to save you when you needed me most. No longer was I the timid Kokiri girl you had guided out of the forest, scared out of her life by the thoughts of death and by the insects and terrors of the undergrowth. Now I fully understand what it means to be a Kokiri…to have life, and to keep on living, and to not be troubled by fears. This is what makes a Forest Sage so special…in a sense, we are like Sages of Life…

"When my mother died, I had thought that my world had ended. I felt as if I didn't have any other life to live, and as such I almost became like an empty shell, like the Stalchildren that wander the world unattended. When you…kissed me, I felt new life surge through me. I could not explain it, but I now know that it was because of your love as a friend that you accomplished what you did, whether you realize that or not. You did not wish to see me as the empty shell I had become, and so you went and touched my heart to ensure that I could return to my normal self, and for that, I thank you."

"Karen…" Link whispered, but before he could speak, she held up her hand to stop him.

"I know that you love another," Karen said, "I always knew that. Know, however, that whether you realize it or not, your are also loved by me. From the first moment we took that journey together I had loved you. Though it pained me when you left me alone, when I understood you were trying to calm a friend, I saw that, deep down, you already had your heart set upon that girl, and so I was willing to step aside to allow that love to continue.

"When I was in solitude, I never felt more alone. My connection to the forest seemed to break once the Shadow Druid took hold, and I thought that, as my body grew, I was slowly becoming a Hylian, becoming a normal girl. When you came, I wasn't alone, and my love for you was rekindled. However, in my confusion, I sought for your return love, and when you rejected it, I was almost broken. Now, however, I see that you do not reject it, but you cannot accept because of your own love…

"I understand, just as I understood back then. Know, however, that even though you love Rose, I will continue to love you as I have always done…because, I am your friend."

Link didn't know what to say. The Kokiri girl was so sincere, it was enough for his guilt to suddenly backfire. Karen deserved his love. Even if he loved Rose, Karen's love for him deserved to be repaid tenfold because of what she had endured…even if she was a sage, she was still willing to put her own love aside. It was more than he could bear…

And yet, he was willing to bear it anyway.

"Karen?" Liana said as she hovered forward.

Karen looked up at her fairy guardian as she stood in the symbol of the forest, gazing up at the tiny figure with sincere eyes.

"Liana, you cannot tread the path I walk," Karen said, "I am sorry that I have been distant with you all these years. I guess that, in my fear of being alone, I did not realize that I was never alone, and that you were by my side all this time. Now, however, I travel a great destiny, one that you surely cannot hope to follow. I sense another destiny awaits you, but for now we must part ways."

"Karen? Wait…don't leave me like this!" Liana sobbed.

Karen shushed the fairy before taking her into her arms. The fairy cried gently before hugging the Kokiri girl and weeping, her tiny green body shaking with her sobs.

"I will return to you," Karen said, catching the fairy's attention, "This is not the end of all things. You and I will meet again. When I join my powers with the other Sages, and when the seal is made strong again, I will be able to return to the land that we all love and see you again, so long as there is always a Sage here to take up the mantle and keep the evil at bay. Until then, I ask you to wait for me…I will be there…"

Liana nodded silently. She hugged Karen tighter for a moment before returning to Link's side. Darin caught her in his arms, and he provided a shoulder for her to cry on while Link continued to stare at the Kokiri girl in his sadness.

"Karen…" Link began, but was once again cut off. The Kokiri smiled as she looked deep into his blue eyes.

"I know this must be hard to understand, but know that, so long as you bear the Master Sword in your hands, the life of the forest will live on, and continue to be at your side through thick and thin. Accept my fealty as the Forest Sage, and take this to know that life is what bonds our friendship together for all time…"

The Kokiri girl raised her hands into the air. They glowed brightly, and a sudden flash of green light enveloped the air above them all. Link raised his hands into the air as a brightly colored green medallion fell into his outstretched hands, its translucent metal carrying the symbol of the forest upon its surface. Link felt his body absorb its magic into his body, and he felt as if new life had embraced his very soul. When it was done, he looked down and saw that Karen's eyes were full of tears, and he knew, at the end of all things, that she was sad to see him go.

Link wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Karen he loved her, but that honor was reserved for another. He wanted to tell her he would miss her, but the words couldn't come out. He wanted to say that he would wait until he saw her again, but his lips refused to budge. Only two syllables came out of his mouth as he choked upon the tears that were threatening to rise that very moment.

"Goodbye," was all that he managed to say.

Link couldn't help but embrace Karen in the chamber. He felt Karen's tears hit his chest, but he didn't care. He was going to give the girl one last goodbye before he left, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way from making this the best goodbye she ever had.

When their embrace was over, Link walked backwards into the shape of the Triforce. He felt the blue light envelop his body once more. The two fairies landed on his shoulder as the world around them disappeared. However, it did not stop him from hearing Karen's voice one last time.

"I will always be your friend…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Touching moments...always...*snif* make me want to..._WAAAAAAHHH!!!_

Shadow Druid: Aw, go stick your head in a Deku Baba's mouth.

**Kerian**: Get out of here! I'm not dealing with the likes of you!

Shadow Druid: Fine...be that way...you still have to explain yourself to your fans though...even if they are starting to dwindle away.

**Kerian**: Wait...wah? Oh...shoot! That's right! The liberation of the Kokiri Forest had begun, Link defeated one of Ganondorf's darkest creations, and our heroes manage to find the Forest Sage...

Since I didn't get all I wanted into this chapter (that boss fight was _way_ longer than I thought it would be) I decided to extend this chapter selection until I'm done with the next one...as I mentioned earlier, I'm planning on taking a break when this dungeon crawl is over. Well, the dungeon crawl's over, but not the way I expected it to be, so I'm going to extend Secrets of the Lost Woods by another chapter until after I'm done with this particular part of the story I wanted...technically speaking, that would probably make that particular part the shortest end-chapter in a chapter section I've ever done. If not, then this chapter certainly hit the limit, rivalling even the Emperor Dodongo fight! I'd consider myself proud if I didn't have so much to do with the rest of my life...eh, heh, heh...

Darin: Somebody sounds busted...

**Kerian**: Shouldn't you be back there giving Liana a shoulder to cry on?

Darin: Damn it! You're right!

**Kerian**: Language, Darin, language...personally, I saw that boss fight as a very big part of the story. Although some of you guys will be saying, "*cough!* *cough!* *deja-vu!* *cough*" I'm going to have to say that it isn't...well, not really anyway. I planned on Phantom Ganon making an appearance here for a long time, and I spruced up the battle so that it can reflect on the power he's gained ever since being banished to the Gap Between Dimensions...(wait a second, gap? Unless I'm referring to a clothing store, I do believe I'm foreshadowing future events...*oohs eerily* Muahahahahaaaa!!!). Anyway, I hope you like how I intigrated the Grappling Hook as an item used in this fight. Since the Hookshot can be used in Ocarina of Time in replacement to the arrows, I felt that it would be a shame to leave it out, especially after that boss-like miniboss battle in the last chapter (I'll give you guys until the next chapter to guess where I got that boss from). Seeing as Link can use his strength to throw things around, I felt that it would be cool to see that intigrated here...that was especially awesome when Phantom Ganon was tossed into the bars of the room. If Karen had been around to witness that, she would probably freak out 'till kingdom come...lol

Speaking of which, last chapter was kind of a no duh that Karen was going to be the next Forest Sage. That was in my plan all along, and I think it does her justice. It made me feel kind of sad for Link that Saria didn't become bigger like he did when he rescued her from the Forest Temple in Ocarina of Time, so I think I unconsciously added that reference when I made all of the Kokiri older. Oh...I didn't explain how that happened in this chapter, did I? Oh well, yet another reason for me to do that in the next one.

Link's beat another boss, and has succeeded in finding his first Sage. He's probably going to take quite some time to recuperate from such a loss...though I'm not sure how long exactly. All that I do know is that many things about the Lost Woods will be explained next time, but until that time, me out!

-Kerian

P.S. OMG! I just realized that Darin made a reference to his mom back there in the fight! AAAAAUUUUGGGHH!!! lol


	67. Chapter 17, Part 7: Secret of Lost Woods

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 17: Secrets of the Lost Woods, Part 7

* * *

Sheik felt the cold wind brush past his masked face as he went down a path through the canyons of Death Mountain. He had received a message from a friend that a potentially powerful individual who claimed to be allied with the Resistance was waiting for him in a location called Roc's Eerie. Although they had a hard time finding the location on any of the maps of Death Mountain, they did manage to locate it on a really old map. Many of the men looked in disbelief when they found out that it was on an old trail that led straight down towards a very big ledge in the cliff side. Travelling there was a task that would challenge even the most expert of rock climbers.

Then again, he was a Sheikah; they were trained for this sort of challenge.

Sheik had been steadily climbing, crawling, grappling, and ascending the tiny slit of a trail for hours. It looked as if it had once been a part of a trail that had been used long ago, so much so that it even had several slits where handrails once were placed for regular travelling across. However, all was gone over time as the walls around the canyon shattered due to melting ice and wind erosion, leaving nothing but a lit barely as big as Sheik's feet to allow him to walk about upon the remains of the trail.

Sheik had been going at this for about an hour until he finally spotted the ledge described as Roc's Eerie. He was more than surprised to see that it was a tremendous ledge carved into the rock face, with a huge cave dug into on the inside. Surrounding the ledge were the remains of a stone wall, and inside were several old ruins that dated back from a time forgotten.

Sheik climbed over the wall and peered inside the eerie. Much to his surprise, a pair of golden eyes glittered at him in the darkness. He backed away warily until he realized who those eyes belonged to.

"Farore?" Sheik asked.

The Helmaroc stepped forward, ruffling her feathers before giving the Sheikah a curt nod.

"Warra-Sheik," Farore said, "Farore big-glad you come swift-wing! Have much to tell you!"

"What's this all about?" Sheik asked the bird as she stepped forward, "Why'd you ask me to come here instead of meeting me out on the field or something?"

"Farore smart-bird, knows much-better than meet in big-field," Farore said, "Me seen by townfolk. No like big-bird. Helmaroc of old bad-folk. Two-legs hate big birds. Farore want speak in nest, be safe here. Farore want show Warra-Sheik something big-important!"

Sheik cocked an eyebrow from behind his mask. The bird was smart. A Helmaroc would attract a lot of attention, especially in an open field. Sheik was wise to have tested the bird. She knew her stuff, much to his pleasure.

"Alright, Farore, what do you want to show me?" Sheik asked.

Before Sheik could protest, Farore plucked him up with her beak and tossed him onto her back. Without so much as a, "Hang on grip-tight!" she took off, barely giving Sheik a chance to hang onto her feathers for dear life. He may have been graceful for a Sheikah, but nobody could have been ready for Farore to accomplish a maneuver like that.

"Care to explain yourself?" Sheik said with a groan, attempting to put himself in a better position on Farore's back.

"You quick-see yourself," Farore said as she climbed higher into the air.

The two of them flew over the canyons of Death Mountain for a while. Sheik's teeth chattered from the cold air, but he ignored it, instead pressing his body against Farore for warmth. However, they were out of the Death Mountain region and over the Zora River in almost no time flat, and Sheik managed to absorb some of the warmth of the sun as they flew.

"Alright, tell me again why we are here," Sheik said as Farore began to circle around.

"Look over at big-forest," Farore said as they circled.

Sheik had a clear view of the forest. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, his red eyes widened as he watched the forest steadily change color, from its darker hues to a very bright green.

"Everything's becoming green again," Sheik said in disbelief.

"Told ya it big-important," Farore said as they circled back.

"I guess that would mean that Link managed to beat the Shadow Druid after all…" Sheik said.

"Farore no-doubt Warra-Link beat nasty sorcerer," Farore said, "Farore trust Warra-Link. Him big warrior! Much honor, yes, yes! Old friends tell me how Warra-Link beat big-lizard, very bad monster, long ago in the Goron deep-caverns."

"You mean the Dodongo Caverns?" Sheik asked.

"Yes, Dodongo Caverns," Farore said, "Strange…that name of big-bad monster Karnak spoke of. You know this bad monster?"

Sheik kept his silence, though he was rather impressed. Kyle never told him that Link had managed to beat a Dodongo as a kid before. Then again, Kyle didn't know much about the boy in green to begin with…

"Let me down on the mountain path," Sheik said, "I can walk from there."

"Sure-sure, Warra-Sheik," Farore said, "Farore happy-glad Link beat Shadow-Druid! Evil sorcerer probably very mad-in-pants right now!"

* * *

The Shadow Druid hit the arm of his throne hard as his mighty flying machine flew through the sky on its way to the Dark Castle. He was seething with rage at his failure in keeping the Kokiri Forest under his control, and was even madder now that he had to return to the castle. He had the potential of getting the forest under his control, and he needed to retrieve the paintings that he had lost to the gap…

And yet Malgannis called him anyway.

The Shadow Druid would never understand how their leader's mind worked. It spun in different circles than theirs; a fact that tended to prove just as annoying as it was fruitful. It made the Shadow Druid privately question his leader's motives…particularly the reasons why Malgannis was so intent upon entering the Gap Between Dimensions.

Malgannis had requested that the Shadow Druid use some extra power in his research. The Chaos Mage even went so far as to provide him with chaos orbs for extra power. The energies within these items proved a perfect fuel source to open the gap, but only if they could discover where a more suitable hole could be found that was suitable for opening a hole into the Sacred Realm. As far as the Shadow Druid could understand, in order to create a secondary hole in the gap, one had to be on the other side roughly at the same time to open a similar hole that would act as a tunnel in the gap. The only clues in making it possible to open gaps without the need of a second person on the other side lay in the paintings and in their master, Phantom Ganon, who was now locked back in the gap once more.

The Shadow Druid growled in frustration. He swore that he would get his revenge on the Hero of Time someday, and he vowed that he would stop at nothing until his goal was reached…

He directed his flying fortress across Hyrule Field, silently wishing that he didn't have to deal with Vaati at the castle, who would undoubtedly chastise and mock him for his failure.

"They'll all pay someday," the Shadow Druid hissed.

* * *

Link had been in Saria's old house for the past week. He had refused to come out for any reason, going so far as to suggest that he was recovering from wounds he didn't spot during the battle. In truth, however, he was crying.

Link was being torn apart from the inside. He had loved Karen. Whether it was more than a friend or being a close friendship he didn't understand, but the point was that he couldn't deny his own feelings for the new Forest Sage. Now she had begun to perform her duties as a Sage, and Link had lost any chance he could have had with her…any chance that the relationship could spark beyond being close friends.

The only problem was that he loved Rose as well.

Link couldn't deny his crazed feelings were out of control. Darin had warned him, long ago, that if Link didn't officially decide to have one of the girls, they all would end up being hurt inside. At first, Link thought that it meant that deciding on Rose would solve his problems. In truth, it only made matters worse. Link now saw that he was too young back then to decide on anything, and even now, having become a man of 18, a hero, he wasn't even sure he was ready.

Link wiped his eyes for the tenth time that day. How long had it been since he had defeated Phantom Ganon? Everyone said it was a week, and yet Link felt like it had been years. The time apart from Karen's smile and her sparkling eyes was enough to make him crack, and already he could feel that his life wasn't complete without her. That Kokiri girl had made a bond with him long ago, and now…that bond may as well have been broken.

Link tried to regain his composure as he sat upon Saria's old bed. Link rubbed a hand across the covers and sighed. He needed to get over this loss. Karen may no longer be someone to love, but she was still his friend. She even said so as he disappeared from the Chamber of Sages. There was no denying that Karen may still love him the way that she claimed, but in the end there was nothing stopping their friendship together.

Besides…it's not like he wouldn't see her again. She did say, after all, that she could travel in between the Sacred Realm and Hyrule, right?

As Link began to pull himself together, Darin suddenly entered the room. The shadow fairy was rather quiet as he came inside, knowing very well that Link was still in a fragile state of mind. Darin had offered to sleep elsewhere while Link was recovering, seeing as it was better for the two of them that Link was left alone.

"Hi," Darin said quietly.

"Hi," Link replied back.

The two of them were silent for a while. Neither exactly knew what to express to each other, though Link could tell that Darin had something important to say, judging by the way he was hovering about. Link decided to make the first move, and before Darin could say anything, Link plucked him from the air and set him gently on his shoulder.

"It's useless for me to mope around like this," Link said, "We've just helped save a people. It would be wrong of me to refuse their hospitality as a result of me being sorry for myself, right?"

"Funny, but that's exactly what I was going to say," Darin said with a smile, "You know me better than I thought you did."

"Well, best friends are like that, aren't they?" Link asked.

The two of them talked for a while about what was going on in their world. It felt good to talk to someone else again, and Link was sorry he hadn't broken out of his depression sooner. However, it wasn't long before Darin suddenly did a double take as he realized something important.

"Oh! I almost forgot," he said, "The Great Deku Tree wants to see us both! We'd better get going!"

"Alright, come on," Link said as he got up, "Don't get so crazy just because we're late for something."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you've seen what he does to those who are tardy," Darin said jokingly.

* * *

The Kokiri Village was in a bustle. Skull Kids and Kokiri alike had cleaned up the place, and it was virtually free of spider webs. They were preparing for a feast to celebrate the freedom of the forest when Link and Darin arrived out of Saria's house. Everyone cheered the heroes as they made their way to the Sacred Grove, each individual in the village giving Link and Darin some kind of thanks or well wishes. Darin was surprised most of all when a group of giggling fairy girls came up and each gave him a kiss on his cheeks, and he glowed bright orange in his embarrassment.

After Link had shaken the hands of at least a hundred Skull Kids and every Kokiri about three times over, Mido finally broke everything up and led him down the path to the Sacred Grove. Mido, of course, was no different than the rest of them, reciting well rehearsed retellings of what happened after his battle with Phantom Ganon.

"…and then, right when I was going to kill that Shadow Gohma before it bit Sondra, all of the bugs scrammed and went back into the forest. Lo and behold, to everyone's amazement, a really big bird made of trees and leaves had taken off from the Corpse Fortress. This was followed by a great crack that split between the facial features of the fortress, before it shattered into a million pieces! BAAAM! Everything was torn apart as the Great Deku Tree rose from the ashes! I tell you, that was the most amazing thing I had ever seen in my entire life!"

"Correction. It was the most annoying thing you told everyone in your entire life," Darin said cheekily.

Mido glared up at the fairy, but then stopped as they came to the entrance to the grove. "Well, hope you both enjoy your time with the Great Deku Tree. Thanks again, heroes!"

"See you later Mido," Link said as the Kokiri leader took off. He sighed as he looked over at Darin. "Boy, I thought he'd never leave."

"Did you see how slow he was going so that he could manage to tell the story a second time?!" Darin asked, "I swear, if he wasn't a Kokiri, I would try to use a silence spell on him or something…that is, if I knew how."

"I bet you would," Link said, "Do me a favor, and use it before you go to bed so I don't hear your snoring."

"Ha, ha," Darin said sarcastically.

Both of them fell silent as they came up to the Great Deku Tree. Link bowed to the mighty tree on one knee before looking up at the great demigod. The Great Deku Tree looked much bigger now that the Corpse Fortress was gone, and its green leaves seemed to open up to the size of capes in order to suck in all of the light it lost during its captivity. It seemed to look down at them both with a smile as they looked up at his mighty trunk. The tree seemed to sigh before it addressed the two boys in its deep tone of voice.

"Link, Hero of Time, and Darin, Guardian of Link, I welcome you both back to my forest," the Great Deku Tree said, "I cannot thank you enough for your services that you have done for me and my people. The forest shall sing praises of you for ages to come in gratitude for rescuing me."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link said. All was silent for about a minute before Link spoke up again. "You summoned us?"

"Yes, and for good reason," the Great Deku Tree said, "There are some things I wish to clear up between you two that I should have done a long time ago. Know that you both have been blessed to learn knowledge that has been kept a secret for thousands of years, and that no one else save myself and a select few know about what I am about to tell you. This knowledge that I bestow upon you is a secret, and so I ask you to guard it carefully before speaking it to others…do you understand?"

Link nodded. Instinctively, he sat down; knowing that what was going to happen would very likely take a while. He was reminded of the time when he was younger, when he was irritated with the great tree before he made him sit down and had him listen to his words. Link was glad that the tables were different in this case; that he was going to listen carefully and not try to escape the way he did when he was 11.

"Now," the Great Deku Tree spoke, "listen well to the Secrets of the Lost Woods, and of the reason why the forest is as it is now…learn how a race, long ago, had believed themselves to be in control of this land, but failed miserably in their desire for control, and as such had unknowingly laid down the milestones that would lead to the curse of a great forest…

* * *

_Long ago, when the Kokiri Forest was known as the Deku Woods, there lived a race of beings that were called the Deku Folk. This race was powerful in the way of druid magic, and lived in the forest and cared for it as its stewards. However, around the time I first came into existence, the Deku Folk had created a grand empire and had attempted to delve too deeply into the origins of magic. Their resulting meddling had caused the awakening of the Spirits of the Forest, and also had caused a hole to rip open in the legendary place known as the Gap Between Dimensions. As punishment for their crimes, many were banished into the gap for what they had done, although their empire had already collapsed as a result of their meddling…those that refused to leave became what is now known as the Mad Deku Scrubs, retaining their appearance but becoming crazed and resorting to an animalistic nature as a result, never again to see the glory days of their former empire…_

_Over time, as I became the guardian of the forest, I decided that in gratitude for the Deku Race, seeing as they were the ones who brought me to this paradise long ago, I would create stewards of the forest in their likeness. These stewards were to take on simple forms at first, but I knew that in their fragile state that they could not be physically capable of being stewards of the forest. Seeking the aid of the Great Fairies for help, we decided that a final transformation must occur with this race based upon their views of the world, and the resulting creatures that formed would gain the rights to have fairies as guardians, who would help them as they tended to the forest's needs._

_This race was timid and shy, though instantly they became split over differences. Half of their group were more wild and reckless, often playing amongst my branches and taking adventures through the forest, causing mischief as they went. The others were shy and timid, but had great curiosity in all forms of life, and were always the first ones to discover something new about the forest._

_One day, visitors came from the lands of the west. Hylians had come to settle in the land. At first, they chopped down trees in the outskirts of the forest and attempted to clear much of the land away for their purposes. However, all of that changed when my children had come forth and had first glanced at these newcomers._

_The first to discover them were the playful and mischievous ones. They believed that the Hylians were invaders, and they wanted to drive them out of their home, going so far as to regularly trick them into becoming lost in the forest. Conducting raids upon their villages and causing strife to the Hylians, they did everything they could to drive them out of our home, even though I forbade contact._

_The others were more curious, and indeed desired much that the Hylians had. Their ability to work tools, for example, and wished to make peace with the Hylians. The Hylians indeed found these of my children to be the more peaceful, and it was thanks to their interference that the forest still stands to this day…_

_When the Great Fairy returned with her ensemble of fairies at her side, we began the final transformation of my people. As such, when the transformation was complete, it gave way to the birth of two new races, each a reflection upon their inner hearts. One was a shy and timid race known for their curiosity and their innocence. They took the forms of Hylian children, as a reflection upon their innocence as well as their desire to be like the visitors. The others, however, became twisted and more plant-like in their appearance, their faces never fully showing, reflecting their wild woodland natures and their hatred of the Hylians. However, they too took on the shape of a child, to reflect their naive beliefs that the forest was all the world that existed. The fairies chose the Kokiri to guide because of their innocence, and as such the Skull Kids chose exile, reverting to the east where they could live in peace and away from the outside._

_For a time, our forest knew peace everlasting. Thanks to the Kokiri, the Hylians refused to wipe away the forest, instead allowing it to grow around their peaceful communities similar to the Kokiri Village that was my home. However, sorcerers with great ambition discovered that the location that the Forest Temple, a mighty construction meant to serve as the home of the Forest Sage as well as the home of the Forest Spirits, was the pooling source of a great magical energy. Seeking to discover how to control this energy, they found that they could control the way the very plants themselves would grow, and used it as a means to gain control of the Kokiri Forest. Their resulting actions angered the Forest Spirits, who had sealed the power away the day that the Deku Folk had dispersed. Their anger was coupled by the continuous chantings of the Skull Kids, who desired the Hylians to leave the land forever. As a result, the Spirits acted too rashly, and decided to put a powerful curse upon the forest that would ensure that any Hylian who dared enter their land would die, their souls forever to wander the world as the undead._

_Unfortunately, in order for the curse to work the Forest Spirits needed a powerful energy source. When I denied them my power, they turned to the Gap Between Dimensions, a source of infinite arcane energy, as the source of power to drive their curse. However, with that curse came a terrible price. Kokiri and Skull Kid alike, the stewards of the forest, who dared leave the outside of the curse's boundaries would similarly die, their bodies becoming Stalchildren._

_Naturally, I did my best to intervene. Luckily, the Great Fairy and her sisters came up with a solution. Using their combined strength, they infused the power of light into their people, which in turn was passed on to those who they were destined to guide. As a result, any Hylian within safe distance of a fairy could pass through the forest unharmed, as a Kokiri could pass outside without harm as well. Kokiri later gained the attribute of keeping the curse from affecting Hylians due to their curiosity and love of the outsiders, and as such became vessels of the power of fairies. However, whenever they managed to leave the forest, curious Hylians often stole their fairies, and it wasn't long before my children would fade as well outside of my protective grasp._

_Since then, I have kept my vigil and prevented the Kokiri from ever leaving my realm. The Skull Kids, naturally inclined to stay in their forest, did not present as much of a problem, and so I left them to their own devices. Now you know of the origins of how a fairy guardian is always given to a Kokiri, and of how the curse originally came to be…_

* * *

Link listened patiently throughout the entire tale. Just like before, he was struck with awe from the story that the Great Deku Tree had told him. Darin was in a similar state of awe, going so far as to land on the ground next to Link instead of landing on his shoulder. The Great Deku Tree seemed to take in a deep breath, his trunk creaking from the effort, before continuing.

"My boy," he said, "I believe that you will have great need of this information in the future. This forest is old, and it has many vengeful spirits, but know that I see goodness in the world, and a chance at redemption. That redemption cannot happen until you defeat the rest of the Seven Sorcerers, as it is now your curse as well as your destiny. Defeating one will mean that the rest will expect you to face them, and they will stop at nothing until either you are destroyed, or they are. Now…ask me any question you wish. I fear that you will not return to this forest for quite some time, and I am afraid that if you do not receive this knowledge, it will already be too late…"

Link began to think carefully before asking a few questions that was nagging his mind. "Why did you tell Karen that there wasn't a curse?"

"Child," the Great Deku Tree sighed, "Karen was but a young lass. I had great expectancy for her, being she was the descendant of her mother…but I feared that she would not be ready for the future burden that would be put upon her shoulders. As long as either Darin or Liana remained by her side, I knew she would be safe…I felt that there was no need to deny her a privelege that few Kokiri are allowed to see…"

"Why are the Kokiri children so…so…"

"Older?" the Great Deku Tree finished.

Link nodded.

"They are older because I felt it was their wish," the Great Deku Tree said, "Though I could not speak it, I knew that the Shadow Druid placed a curse upon me, and so I began to act and further transform my children. I knew that in order for them to face the trials to come, they had to become more than children, for they would soon loose their innocence in the wake of this devastation. You have heard the words that Donny and Mido spoke in the past…am I right?"

Link remembered how both had used language while Link was infiltrating the Deku Corpse, and so he nodded.

"That was just the beginning," the Great Deku Tree said, "My chosen people are a young race at heart, and as such they are also a very timid race. I felt that in order for them to be prepared for the time to come, they had to have a chance to shed their innocence and grow…after all, a seed cannot become a mighty oak if it chooses to remain a sapling…"

Link nodded. "How is it that Saria managed to…well…you know…?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed again. "Saria's predicament was similar to Navi's, though both were common in many ways. While Navi's was a different source entirely, Saria's conception had been caused as a result of the Triforce of Courage's power touching her own. In a sense…it makes your great grandfather the father, though it is much different than an actual bonding between Hylian couples.

"This reminds me of an even greater situation, and it requires one more member in our audience. Liana…come forth, child."

Link and Darin turned to see Liana hover slowly forward. Her wings were drooping, and her green glow was reduced slightly in her grief. Link felt really sad for her. Having lost the one you were supposed to guide was probably just as bad as losing one's mother, or, in Link's case, someone you loved…

"Yes, Great Deku Tree?" Liana asked.

"All three of you are needed in this matter," the Great Deku Tree said, "though you and Darin are needed even more. The three of you must listen carefully, as what I am about to tell you may shape the future of the world as we know it…"

All three came close to listen. They gasped in surprise as one of the Great Deku Tree's branches reached up into his trunk and pulled out a very familiar looking acorn…

"What's the meaning of this?!" Darin shouted angrily, "You told us you gave my mother's body to us to bury, and yet you had it the whole time?! What gives?!"

"Silence, child, and you shall soon see why," the Great Deku Tree said as he allowed the acorn to float slowly to his roots, "Your mother's body was much more dire for me to keep at the time than you would ever understand, for you see, she was in greater trouble now that she was in death…her, and her children…"

"What are you talking about?! I'm just fine! I'm al…wait, did you say what I think you said?"

The Great Deku Tree set the acorn down, but it began to glow brightly once it touched the grass at his roots. "Long ago," the Great Deku Tree said, "your mother gave birth to you. Similarly to the Forest Sage, you were born because of contact with great magic, but there is more to it than that. Darin, know now that you are not alone. Have you always wondered why you were different than the other fairies, why you had enhanced magical abilities?"

Darin nodded.

"You are much more special than you believe," the Great Deku Tree said, "When your mother disappeared for more than twenty years, it wasn't because she was guarding the Forest Temple…she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, though had the Shadow Druid not interfered, she would have created something truly amazing…she was conceiving another…

"When your mother died, I had to act quickly. I knew that it was only a matter of time before her next born would share her fate, and so instead of giving you her body, I gave you a decoy to act as a replacement until I was finished. I feared that I was too late when the Shadow Druid came in control, but I kept her body and essence inside of me for the seven years I was captive, and with your return, I had found that something truly miraculous took place inside of me…and inside of your mother…Darin, give thanks and joy for the arrival of…your brother and sisters…"

The acorn suddenly popped open. All three instinctively covered their faces, thinking that they would see the ruined corpse of a fairy, but instead there was a flash of bright light that enveloped the entire Sacred Grove. As the three of them opened their eyes once more, they were amazed at what they saw…

Three fairies of different colors spun about slowly in a circle. The red one, a boy, seemed to glow with a mystical inner fire and seemed to look almost like his body was made of flame. The blue one, a girl, looked wise beyond her years and glowed blue like the sky. The third, a small, light yellow one, looked very brave and courageous, even though she was the smallest of the three. All three of them hovered into the air in a line before staying completely still quite a distance above the acorn below. The acorn closed gently again, this time sealing itself completely and keeping absolutely still, the occupant inside finally at rest.

The Great Deku Tree looked calmly at Link, Darin, and Liana, who were all very surprised at what they had seen before them. The Great Deku Tree seemed to smile wider as he gazed at the six of them in turn before speaking again.

"These three fairies are more than just fairies," the Great Deku Tree said, "They are, in a sense, like the Spirits, born into this world and having as much potential power as any one of us. They even went as far as to name themselves…I have communed with them often in my time of captivity, nurturing them as they grew stronger in their mother's womb until this time. Introduce yourselves, my children…"

The first one, the red one, came forward with all the air of a high noble, spinning around Link's head a while before glowing brighter, actually lighting a small flame or two on his wings.

"My name's Leaf…I am a Spirit of Power!" the red fairy said before returning to the others in line.

The second one, the blue one, was a bit more cautious and timid at first, but carried herself with all the grace of a princess. Link imagined her almost like a miniature Princess Zelda the way she acted. She came up and bobbed low before speaking.

"My name is Neri…I am a Spirit of Wisdom!" the blue fairy said. She slowly returned to her line with her siblings.

The third was neither shy nor arrogant, instead coming forward with all the air of an as-a-matter-of-fact little girl. She surprised everyone by coming up and giving a hug to them each before speaking.

"My name is Ciela…I am a Spirit of Courage!" the fairy said. She remained a little while before hastily retreating to the others, returning to her spot in line and staying as still as she could.

The Great Deku Tree smiled as he looked upon the three siblings, before gazing down at the very shocked Darin. "Now you know why you were so alone in the world," the Great Deku Tree said, "You were not just one of a kind, but a forerunner to something very powerful. You carry great power upon your shoulders Darin, and have just as much potential as any one of your siblings, if not greater than the three of them combined. Come…be with your siblings, and know that you are not alone…"

Darin was rather stupefied about all of this, to the point that both Link and Liana had to push him in order to get him to move. Darin hovered over to the three fairies, and almost seemed to cry tears of joy as he gazed on each of them in turn.

"I…I'm not alone anymore!" he said, a smile forming on his face.

Link looked over at Liana. Her mood had changed somewhat as well, and she seemed to feel happy for Darin. Darin was almost swept off as his three younger siblings suddenly caught him a tackle which led to a game of tag, with Darin, of course, being it. He found it difficult to keep up with the three siblings, but still managed to play anyways, laughing along with the tiny fairies.

The Great Deku Tree glanced down at Link and Liana while the foursome were busy. "Liana, my child," he said, "The time has come for you to see your purpose…"

"What do you mean?" Liana asked as she came forward.

"You were always destined for something more the moment I chose you to guide the young Karen," the Great Deku Tree said, "You were one of the few people she confided in, even in the seven years of her exile, and you were more family to her than any of the Kokiri combined. However, both I and Saria knew this day would come, but when we found that Navi was indeed conceiving again, we decided to give you an extended fate…

"Liana, I ask that you keep the two fairies, Leaf and Neri, at your side. Raise them as if they were your own children. I know of the love you harbor from young Darin, but I also know of the children you wish for your own. Take Leaf and Neri under your care, and teach them the ways of the forest until the time can come for the two of them to venture out into the world. You are their guardian now…do you understand?"

Liana was speechless. The fairy did manage to change to pink in embarrassment once the Great Deku Tree revealed her secret crush, but that still didn't stop her from going agape from the task handed to her. "You want…me…to guide them? Me? Oh…this is, more than I could have ever hoped for! Thank you, oh thank you Great Deku Tree! I shall care for them as my own. You have my word. I will never be harsh with them for as long as I live. I'll treat them as if I were Navi…you have my honor as a fairy!"

The Great Deku Tree allowed Liana to go off and play with the young ones, calling Darin over to him in the process. After letting Darin know what was to be of Leaf and Neri, he immediately approved, but was suddenly very aware of something that the Great Deku Tree had left out…

"Wait," he said, "What's to become of Ciela?"

The Great Deku Tree smiled, gazing down upon Darin with the eyes of a proud parent. "_That_ is where you come in," the Great Deku Tree said, "Ciela is a potentially strong fairy, and is young and free spirited, braver than any fairy could be in their early years. However, she is also frail. I am afraid that your mother was just in the process of conceiving her about a year before her death, and Ciela was almost stillborn as a result. I ask that, as her oldest sibling, you take care of her on your journeys…you and Link."

"Wait, what?!"

Link and Darin were not so surprised at their simultaneous response than they were at the Great Deku Tree's request.

"You can't be serious," Link said.

"On the contrary," the Great Deku Tree said, "I have never been more firm in my decision. I have a deep feeling that Ciela will find her place well before either of you begin your next journey to defeat the Seven Sorcerers, but until then, you are given charge over her. She is much weaker than her other siblings, and as such, she is much different. You of all people, Darin, know what it is like to be treated when you are different…am I correct?"

Darin nodded slowly. He took a quick glance over at Ciela, who was still playing with the group. This time it was her turn to be tagged, though when she managed to tag Liana she hopped on piggy-back style and began to ride her like a horse. This caused both Link and Darin to smile warmly at the sight.

"Alright, I'll do it," Darin said, "You can count on me, sir!"

The Great Deku Tree nodded before beckoning over to Link. Link stepped forward, and a small branch picked up the acorn on the ground and gave it to him.

"I am still in agreement that Navi must be buried alongside your great grandfather," the Great Deku Tree said, "They deserve more than ever to be together, even in death…Take her body to where it belongs…"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree," Link said, picking up the acorn and placing it inside of his Kokiri Bust Bag.

The fairies suddenly stopped playing and gathered around the Great Deku Tree, who bade them all a last farewell.

"We shall meet again in times to come," the Great Deku Tree said to Darin and Link, "May good fortune smile upon you all…"

* * *

The feast was starting by the time Link and the others came back. The fairies were more than surprised to see three little ones in their midst, who were more than welcome to join the festivities. Even though they warily kept an eye on Darin, all where shocked when they saw Leaf suddenly spark up in flames in the height of the excitement.

"What? It's just fire. It doesn't hurt…" he said.

While the fairies re-acquainted themselves with their old friends and introduced Darin's younger siblings, Link took an opportune moment to step aside from the feasting and made his way to the ruin of his old house, doing his best to get away from the group for a little while.

As was expected, the dark webbing covering Madame Arania's tent was still there. However, Link's house had been reattached, and several signs had been put up indicating that the tent had become a bazaar for specific goods. It turned out that in the week while Link was moping Madame Arania had made a deal with the three Know-It-All brothers, who were the original shopkeepers in the Kokiri Village before the takeover. She gazed proudly at her establishment, her body covered by a very large cloak and hood, which protected her from the blinding sun and kept her…appearance from showing too badly. She turned as she heard Link's footsteps behind her, and gazed upon him with a smile.

"Aaahhh…the cute onnnnnne returnnnssss," she said, "You'vvvvveee come for the gooooodddsss, yesss?"

"Is it done yet?" Link asked as he gazed up at the tall spider woman.

Madame Arania reached into her cloak and pulled out a dark green bag, at least a third bigger than Link's old one, as well as Saria's Ocarina.

"It was the finnnnnest experienccccccce I ever hadddd, creating such a finnnnne piece of weavvvvve," the spider said, "As agreeeeeeed. I feeeeeel that your misssssssionnn was a successssss to usss both, asssssss now I ammmm in charge of allllll sellllllinnnng and buying gooodddsss here. Such an honnnnnnor it issss working with the Kokiri folk. Mmmm..."

Link accepted the bigger Kokiri Bust Bag, glad that he had managed to give her the fibers that he had managed to take off of the Grappling Hook after his battle against the Gohma. Link was glad that he had a bigger bag, and was glad that he managed to get Saria's Ocarina in the process. However, without Karen to give it to, it made him feel sad.

"I sennnnssse that the cute bbbboy has lossssst the egggg sack…" Madame Arania said.

"W-w-w-w-wah?!" Link said in a sudden hit of embarrassment.

"I believvve phrasssse issss that you lossssst onnnnne you lovvvve," the spider replied.

Link sighed in relief, though he was still rather sad. He nodded silently to the spider-woman.

"Old sssssaying ammmmongts spiderssss," Madame Arania said, "Whennnn one losssesss the egg sack, there isssss a mmmmate alwaysss lurking in the shadowssss. Do nnnnot despairrr becausssse of love lossssst. There is alwayssss someonnnne elssse waitinnnnng for youuuuu…"

Link gazed up at the red-eyed spider woman. For a creepy person, she was quite wise. Link smiled at the advice.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Shaking the spider woman's hand goodbye, Link strapped the new Kokiri Bust Bag onto his belt and returned to the feast. Link, Darin, and Ciela bade their farewells to the Kokiri, the fairies, and the Skull Kids, who were all very sad to see them go. As they turned to leave, one of the Skull Kids, who wore a strange skull-like mask, raised a Deku Spear in salute.

"Hail Link, friend of the Skull!" he shouted.

"HAIL!" the Skull Kids replied.

Link drew the Master Sword in a return salute, letting its blade gleam in the light of the village. The forest folk all cheered, and Link could still hear their voices echo in his mind as he made his way to the exit from the Kokiri Village.

_Not bad for a first time Hero, huh? _Link asked his guiding voice.

_Not bad_, the voice whispered, _not bad at all…_

* * *

Link and Darin were both walking alone on the path out of the forest. Ciela was tucked in underneath Link's hat, sleeping contently in her newfound bedroom. Link had been busy clearing out his old Kokiri Bust Bag and filling in the new one while on the road, careful not to disturb the sleeping burden underneath his green hat.

"Hey, Link?" Darin asked as he landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's up?" Link asked.

"You know, there's something that we need to talk about," the Shadow Fairy said, "something I probably should have done the very minute we left the Temple of Time."

Link felt his best friend's serious tone, and nodded for him to continue.

"You see…well, how should I put this?" Darin said as he sat on his shoulder, "It's usually something reserved for when you're 13 or something…so, I'm not used to having to deal with this. Alright…well, let me tell you a little story about these parts of our bodies called hormones…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link now sees that there is hope, even though he ended up having feelings for Karen anyway. The Shadow Druid is peeved, and you all just recieved probably one of the biggest backstories I've been saving for this chapter! Not bad for the shortest dungeon-crawl end, huh?

Darin: Not bad...you've done a good job if I do say so myself.

Ciela: You did say so yourself, big brother.

Darin: AAAH! What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be asleep! Liana will kill me if she figured out I cut slack on your bedtime!

**Kerian**: If Ciela weren't so cute I'd boot you both out of here right now...*ahem* Now, as I was saying, now you all realize why I was dissapointed that I had to close my last chapter the way it was...Not only did I want to introduce three new characters, but I also wanted to add a really big part in the story...Darin giving Link "the speech." AHAHAHA!

Darin: It's not _that_ funny.

Ciela: What speech is he talking about, big brother?

Darin: Don't ask that to me. Ask Liana when you're older...much older.

**Kerian**: Anyway...I bet you didn't see that coming! Navi having more than one kid was in my general plan once I introduced her as Darin's mom, though adding Leaf and Neri was rather recent. If I was going to name Navi's daughter after Ciela, one of my favorite fairies, I may as well add those other two in. Well, now that I revealed how the Kokiri got bigger, and probably one of the biggest backstories in this particular fanfic save for the great War of the Clans I've described in the past, I think I smell something interesting cooking. *snif* *snif* could that be a sequel? A very faaaaaaarrrr off sequel, maybe...lol.

In all seriousness, I'm taking a four day break from Legacy of the Sages. Most of it is because I'm being busy with the rest of my world, and also it's because I need to catch my bearings. Don't expect anything for at least a week though. If you do want to read something else, I'm probably going to add some chapters to The Fallen Star (Finally!) and I'll be busy cooking up something really great for later. But don't tell anyone...it's supposed to be a secret...a lost secret...a wooden secret...meh, heh, heh...

Ciela: Why don't you just tell them it's named after this chapter sequence?

**Kerian**: *tenses angrily* Being cute's only going to get you so far in life, my dear...anyway, now that we have that finished up, the time has come for you to read and be amazed! Until the next chapters come up, me out!

-Kerian


	68. Chapter 18, Part 1: Lament of Two Lovers

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 18: Lament of Two Lovers, Part 1

* * *

_Five years earlier…_

_The ceremony was short. Though the Gerudo were saddened that one of their own had fallen, no real love was lost for the majority of them when she died. The Gerudo almost felt like she deserved it, seeing as she left them to go find a life of luxury, leaving them here to deal with their own hardships._

_Gandar was an exception._

_Naru's death was mostly because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When she and her "friend" arrived, they didn't realize that the Gerudo had moved away from the fortress for their own safety. When they found them, Naru had fallen, and her companion was trying to hold out against dozens of monsters._

_The Gerudo decided to return to the fortress that day, mostly because they couldn't care for the wounded in pavilions. Gandar himself personally saw to it that Naru would have the best medical attention available, going so far as to examine his book for healing spells so that he could ensure her survival._

_It wasn't enough. She fell into a coma, and after two years she died, and none of them could do anything to help her. The Gerudo King had failed._

_Gandar made his way out of the graveyard and into the fortress. The Gerudo king knew he had to deal with something. The girl had been restless ever since day one and Gandar secretly knew why. She was suffering great pain, a pain that no living being had to suffer. Gandar knew this pain; he suffered it ever since his mother left him years ago, ever since she left him alone. He learned to cope, however, because he had a people to lead. Ever since the attack, his valiant efforts and bravery in the battle had finally earned him the respect he deserved from his people, albeit save for the select few rogues who still believed him unworthy of a leader because of his ties with Ganondorf._

_Now it was time for the girl to earn some respect._

_He arrived to the room. One of his most trustworthy bodyguards was standing in front of the door. Gandar gave her a nod. The guard knocked on the door and poked her head in the room._

"_Your majesty," the Gerudo said, "His highness wishes to see you."_

_Silence at first. That was expected._

"_Tell him I can't come," said a feeble voice inside, "I'm not ready to see anybody right now."_

_That response was expected too._

"_If you cannot see the king," Gandar said as he approached the door, "then the king will come to you."_

_That response was unexpected._

_Gandar opened the door. Princess Zelda was on her simple bed, her legs tucked in and her face in her knees. She looked up rather surprisingly at first, but then she lowered her gaze again. She looked terrible. Her clothing was in tatters, her face looked gaunt and forlorn, and her eyes were red from her constant weeping. She was nothing like the princess everyone expected her to be…Gandar was going to change that._

"_Get up," Gandar said firmly._

_Zelda looked up in surprise. "What?" she asked._

"_Get up," Gandar said a little louder._

_Zelda did not move, instead gazing at Gandar almost as if he was from another planet._

"_I said get up," Gandar said forcibly, "You may be a princess, but I am king in this fortress and you will do as I say. Get up, now!"_

_Zelda complied rather reluctantly, though the look in Gandar's eyes compelled her all the more that the Gerudo king wasn't in the mood. She got up out of the bed, and instinctively dropped her gaze._

"_Look up when I speak to you," Gandar said, "You may be in a state of mourning, but that is no excuse for you not to act properly."_

_Zelda looked up, though her eyes were half-closed because they were so red. She looked even worse standing up. It was obvious by her features that she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She had been acting like this ever since Naru was in her coma. Gandar knew that there was more to this princess than meets the eye, but he was not going to allow her to waste away into nothing._

"_You will train as a Gerudo," Gandar said, "Naru told me that you had been given training during your journey here. Prove yourself worthy by joining us."_

"_I will not train," Zelda said feebly._

_Gandar cocked an eyebrow. "What was that, young lady?"_

"_I said…I will not train." Zelda was a bit less feeble in her reply this time; her eyes opened up to show the firm look on her face. "I will not train. I do not belong here. The goddesses have cursed me; it is obvious the way that they took everything I love away from me. I came here thinking that there was more for me after my father died, but all I got was the death of my best friend. I will not train…I'd rather die than cause more grief to myself and those who are near me…"_

_Zelda turned around, and made to return to her bed. However, she did not count on a very important rule of the Gerudo…never turn your back on your opponent._

_Zelda was knocked down before she could even take a step back to the bed. A red mark was on her face from where the Gerudo king had slapped her. A tear fell from her eye from the pain, but it didn't stop there. Gandar picked her up by her dress collar, lifting her up as if she was nothing but a rag doll. Zelda clutched the Gerudo's arm feebly, getting a good look at the fury on his face._

"_Do you not think I do not know how you feel right now?!" Gandar growled, "You are not the only one who the goddesses have picked on, princess. Look at me! I stand before you as king of the Gerudo, a mere boy of 17 years of age! Do you think it's easy, knowing that you are the only male of your kind and that your predecessor was a monster?! Do you think that it was easy having to live out my every waking moment under the heat of the sun, where monsters attack you every time you turn your back to the wastes and your own people will do nothing to save you?! Do you think it is easy knowing that you are to take up the mantle of your predecessors when your very grandfather tried to take over the world?!?"_

_Zelda couldn't answer, mostly because she was struggling to make sure air got in her lungs while Gandar held her there._

"_Yes…the resemblance between me and my grandfather is very clear, isn't it?" Gandar said as he gazed into Zelda's frightened eyes, "It's bad enough that your people don't trust you, but what's even worse was that, unlike you, I never had a parent to guide me. My own mother left me because she was too ashamed to care for her son. I never knew what it was like to know love, to know what it is like to have a parent by your side…only what it is like to have to raise a reputation for myself when it was condemned the moment I was born by my grandfather, the King of Evil! You…you've got it lucky, princess. You may have lost everything, but you haven't lost the respect of your friends, and you already know what it is like to be loved and to love back…be proud that you at least have that."_

_Gandar dropped the princess on her bed. Zelda began coughing and gasping for air, her hand clutching her throat as she did._

"_My guard will remain here," Gandar said, "You have two choices. The first is to join us and prove that you are more than a deadweight sitting around. The second is to make do without us, and try to survive the desert on your own. I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon…I hope for your sake you pick the right choice."_

_Without another word, Gandar left, sweeping his cape about as he did. As he closed the door, he heard Zelda suddenly cry fresh tears in her room. Gandar shook his head sadly before turning to the guard._

"_Make sure that she gets proper food and water," Gandar said, "If she does choose to leave, have her things ready for her."_

"_Your highness…" the guard said in an unsure voice, "You…you aren't really going to drive her out of the fortress, are you?"_

_Gandar sighed before looking at his Gerudo bodyguard._

"_I gave her two choices," Gandar said, "She is not entitled a third. Let me know the minute she chooses…"_

* * *

_The next day, Gandar busied himself by reading more out of the book. He was particularly interested in the book's strange connection with Hyrule's history and background. He was halfway into the early accounts of the time before the great Clan Wars when there was a knock on the door._

"_Enter," Gandar said as he closed the book._

_Sidna entered the room, taking a formal bow before crossing her arms and looking down at the Gerudo King._

"_You look as if you are a mother punishing her child," Gandar said with an amused smile._

"_That must have been quite a speech you gave that princess to have her go into tears like that," the Gerudo said, "I hadn't seen her that upset since Naru died."_

_Gandar sighed before standing up, pushing his chair back and circling out from his desk._

"_It had to be done," Gandar said, "That girl is in our care, whether she likes it or not. I didn't want to have to be responsible if she decided to starve herself to death in her grief."_

"_I understand," Sidna said, though her look stayed the same._

"_I take it my guard informed you," Gandar said as he leaned against his desk._

"_Two choices were given to that girl," Sidna said as she looked at her king, "You'd think you would take it easy on her. You both may have something common in the way of loss, but you have to remember that she's considered an angel where she comes from. Hylians take sorrow differently than us."_

"_What was I supposed to do, have her commit suicide?!" Gandar said angrily._

"_Nevertheless, you could have taken it easy on her," Sidna said as she leaned against the doorpost._

_There was silence between the two of them at first. Gandar hated it when their conversations came to points like this. He always found it rather awkward, even if Sidna was only his friend._

"_I take it she made her choice, didn't she?" Gandar asked._

"_She's in the Gerudo Training Grounds," Sidna said, "She's even in a standard Gerudo outfit and everything. I got a chance to catch sight of her as the girls began training. For a beginner, she fights like an expert. Naru must have trained her well."_

Well, I'll be damned_, Gandar thought._

"_Well…that certainly is good news," Gandar said._

"_Indeed," Sidna said, "It also makes up for the way the climate's been going."_

"_What do you mean?" Gandar asked as he glanced out the window._

"_Haven't you noticed?" Sidna asked, pointing to the gray clouds outside, "The rainy season's coming early…"_

* * *

_Present day…_

Link was tossing and turning in his sleep. He couldn't stop dreaming about something...something had been nagging him ever since he left the Kokiri Forest. He couldn't tell what it was; only that it bothered him greatly. He couldn't get it out of his mind. There was something missing.

A red haired girl flashed before his mind.

"Hey! Get up! Get up! I want breakfast!"

Link opened his eyes suddenly and almost closed them, being face-to-face with a very big yellow-green light. As he opened them again, he realized that the "big" light was actually Ciela hovering close-up to his nose, trying to get him awake.

"Come on!" Ciela said as she hovered up and down, bouncing lightly on his nose, "You've been sleeping all night! It's time to eat something! I'm starving! Hey! Listen! Don't you doze off on me!"

Link smiled as he shook Ciela away, getting up as he did. Looking around, he smiled as he took in the scenery around them, glad that today was starting to become a really good day.

They were on the edge of the forest. They had been travelling ever since they had left, though even with Link's longer legs he still didn't manage to trek through the forest before nightfall. Knowing the dangers of the outside world, they set up camp that night and had a good night's sleep, fully ready and waiting to take on the journey ahead the next morning.

"It's about time you woke up," Darin said as he buzzed away from the remnants of last night's fire, "I'm so hungry, I could give Zora's Domain a ten month famine!"

"I bet you would, the way you pigged out on their fish," Link said as he got his flint box out.

"I thought pigs were ugly looking…" Ciela said as she set herself down, watching Link as he began to blow on a bit of lit tinder.

Link prepared breakfast quickly. Using the bread that the Kokiri had made, plus the fresh fruits provided by the Skull Kids from their harvest feast, the simple breakfast was actually rather filling. Ciela enjoyed it, pigging out almost just like her brother would.

"Wow…" Darin said as he witnessed his sister eat through her third apple, "Where do you pack it all in?"

"When you've been inside of the Great Deku Tree for the first few years of your life, you tend to get hungry," Ciela said. She made a sudden tiny belch, and covered herself with her wings in embarrassment.

Link looked on towards the edge of the forest. He sighed as he gazed at Hyrule Field in the distance. Knowing that it was quite a distance until they could get to Kakariko Village, he groaned at the idea of having to walk all the way there. Taking out the Ocarina of Time, he began to play the Song of Soaring.

No luck. Either Farore couldn't hear the song, or she was too busy to be able to respond. Either way, there was no sign of any birds bigger than a few inches up in the sky that day.

"Well," Link said as he got up, "It looks like we're walking all the way to Kakariko Village."

"That's not good," Darin said as he used a quick blast of wind to get rid of the flames, "I'm not sure we even have enough provisions for the trip. There's also the fact that the Seven Sorcerers are still at large; it's likely they know you are here now, and so they'll be keeping an eye out for you."

Link nodded in agreement. He looked longingly out into the distance. Something really big was nagging him. He couldn't tell what. All he knew was that he wasn't the same since he first entered the Kokiri Forest, though he couldn't pinpoint the source. Was it something that had to do with his fight with Phantom Ganon, or was it something else?

"You know," Ciela spoke up as he landed quietly on Link's left shoulder, "Why don't we go to Link's house? After hearing your guys' stories last night, I'd love to come see it!"

Link's eyes went wide. Ciela had a good point. Link's problem could be that he was homesick, though why now of all times he wasn't sure. Why didn't he think of it earlier?

"Yeah, Ciela," Darin said, "That's not a bad idea. Lon Lon Ranch is much closer than Kakariko Village. We can go there and resupply before heading back to the village, not to mention we get to see Link's family again!"

Link's heart plummeted. His family…though his mind was still thinking that it was barely more than a week since he drew the Master Sword, he was reminded very harshly that he had been gone for seven whole years. His family would have been worried sick about him, or even thought he was dead! How could he face them after all this time?

How could he face…?

"I don't think it's a good idea," Link said as he stood up.

"Why not?" Darin asked, hovering in front of Link's face.

"I don't…" Link tried to find the right words, "I don't think I can face them after all this time. How can I explain to them what happened to me? It's bad enough that Hyrule's been taken over thanks to me, but there's still the fact that my family has no idea what's happened to me while I was gone. How can I even speak with them, much less let them know that my parents' son is alive and was asleep for seven years?! I…I don't think either me or anyone else would be ready to handle that."

Darin silently nodded. Link was more than right. Darin could barely believe his own mother had been alive for twenty years, hiding in the Forest Temple, when he thought her to be dead. He knew what it was like…

"Link," Darin said quietly, "I'm going to have to ask you to try it anyways. I know what it's like to think that someone's dead and find that they are still alive. Believe me, it's not as bad as you would think. If anything, it is a good thing to know that someone was alive when you believed they were dead…knowing that your family was alive all along is better than actually seeing them die yourself…"

Ciela nodded in agreement. Link sighed. In this case it was a two-to-one vote. Link knew Darin was right, and it made better sense to go to the ranch than to go straight to Kakariko Village. However, he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he gazed out onto the horizon. Something was wrong. It wasn't just about his family, but there was something that seemed to call him to the ranch; and Link didn't feel like it was a good thing to go there.

_Maybe I'll find out what's bothering me once I get there_, Link said to himself.

"Alright," Link said, "You guys both got me. We'll go to the ranch."

Ciela did a flip in the air for joy. Darin simply smiled, though he eventually managed to calm his excited sister down enough for her to help get ready to go. As Link broke camp, he kept glancing out into the horizon, his mind muddled with questions about what was going on in his mind. In the end, the only answer that he could think of was one thing and one thing only…

He had to go back to the ranch…

* * *

Something was restless, deep in the earth. The time had come once again to rise, to vanquish, to conquer. They had been resting for millennia, but something was giving them a purpose once more.

The master was beckoning them forth…

With tired hands, they rose from the earth. Their skeletal bodies rose from their unmarked graves, skeletal hands grasping the weapons that they had been buried with. Their sightless eyes came to life, revealing to them a ruined castle that had stood as the only marker for their graves.

They had one mission. They had one reason to come alive again. They had only one purpose…to kill the holder of courage…

* * *

Link had been walking all throughout the day. Lon Lon Ranch wasn't too far from the Kokiri Forest on horseback, but it was far enough on foot that it would take them at least two days in order to get there, including camping for the night. It was possible to make it all the way to the ranch if one were able to walk for about 24 hours, but not even Link was that perfect. With Ciela napping in his hat or flying about and taking the scenery, Darin wasn't exactly in the mood for an all-nighter either, knowing very well that he would have to care for the little fairy the moment she decided to leave her sanctuary from under Link's hat.

After his tenth break for that entire day, Link was relieved to see the sun almost setting on the horizon. Finding a small grove of trees and bushes, one of the many small "islands" of shade throughout the entire expanse of Hyrule Field, he sat down and began to set up camp. Lightly tapping on his hat and pockets each to wake up their occupants, he set up a fire as both Darin and Ciela got out and began to forage for food or danger.

Link prepared their dinner, making a very meager stew with some meat hunted in the forest and a bit of bread bits. Link wanted to make sure there was at least a little food left for breakfast in the morning before heading out. They were going to need their strength to get to the ranch the rest of the way.

Making and eating dinner did not ease his mind. In between helping Darin explain to Ciela about the outside world and having to listen to their snores in his pocket/hat, it was generally quiet; quiet enough that Link should have been able to collect his thoughts a long time ago. However, he was still just as uncomfortable now as he was back then, and the prospect of going to the ranch only increased his tenseness.

As Link sat down, resting his back against the trunk of a tree while listening to Darin as he began to teach Ciela the basics of magic, Link continued to ponder the strange feelings that kept keeping him from thinking straight. It was beating him senseless, driving him insane, and yet he was still no closer to figuring out the problem.

_Maybe I should look back to when I first felt like this_, Link thought, _at least then I can maybe sort this out and figure out what's causing this. If I'm right, and if this is about the ranch, then I'm pretty much hopeless…I pray that I'm wrong._

Link began to compare this feeling with others that he had experienced in the past. Sadness was probably one of them, definitely. Lack of hope was another, though Link was rarely without hope. However, he couldn't really figure out how he had this sense of longing before. It almost seemed like the time when Karen attempted to…well…kiss him, or the time when he played that song…

Link didn't know which was worse; the fact that he didn't think of this before, or the fact that the answer was so simple and close by it would have bit him if it was a snake.

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He brought it to his lips, but suddenly decided against it. He knew very well what kind of powers the Ocarina had, and as such it's powers would probably cause something very drastic to happen if he tried anything. Instead he decided pulled out his Fairy Ocarina. Putting the instrument to his lips, he began to play the song, surprisingly not having to recall any of the simple notes and playing it completely as if he had known it for years.

Instead of having the opposite effect as Link would have hoped, Link felt surprisingly sadder. He almost felt like he was about to cry. Quickly controlling himself, he looked down at the ocarina in disbelief and wondered how such an instrument like that couldn't have the power of its slightly larger counterpart.

Link suddenly noticed that his singing had attracted an audience. Cielia's light glowed dim in sadness as she looked up, but it was nothing like Darin's look. Darin was pale, almost as if he was disbelieved out of his mind. Link had no idea what was eating him…or maybe it was what he ate?

"That was a sad song," Ciela said as she came down and rested on Link's right knee, "I never felt so sad in my life…even if I'm only a few years old."

Link nodded silently in agreement. Darin came up and landed on Link's other knee, his glow not getting any less pale.

"That's more than just sad," Darin said as he looked between Link and Ciela, "It's terrible! Do you have any idea about what's been going on, what's happened just now?! Link! Where'd you learn that song? Tell me, quick!"

"I-I don't know!" Link said defensively, "It just came to me in my cell while we were at the Deku Fortress. Seriously, I didn't read or hear anything!"

Darin paced across Link's knee, pondering about what was going on.

"This isn't good at all," he said as he continued his pacing, "This shouldn't even be physically possible. That song's so old that nobody knows the name of it anymore, let alone know how to play it! Come to think of it, what's even worse is that _I_ know what it is! By the Great Deku Tree, why did this have to happen?!"

"Hey!" Ciela protested, "Darin, please! Nobody likes a nutty-mouth!"

"How do you even know-never mind, I don't want to know," Darin said as he turned his gaze away from his sister.

"What's wrong, Darin?" Link asked as he looked down at his Guardian Fairy, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I might as well be right now," Darin said as he looked up at his charge, "Link, that song is an ancient song. It's got a legend on it for being…well, enchanted. Though the legend about it is kind of scratchy, many people with magical prowess know right away that this song works well in a duet. However, this duet is a magical one, one that can only be performed when a bond forms between the two players and the enchantment begins the moment the song is played. It is exceptional, seeing as those two destined to bond will continue to be driven out of their minds with longing until they play the song as a duet with the other person."

_Well, that explains a lot_, Link said to himself.

"Well, is that it?" Ciela asked as she looked quizzically to her brother.

"Not even half of it," Darin said as he looked between the two of them, "If Link doesn't find that one destined player and play the song with that person, both of them will wander the earth for all of eternity as lost souls until two others play the song again!"

Link felt his heart plummet, his stomach rise to his throat, and his blood turn to ice all in one setting. This was real serious, almost as bad as being in the Lost Woods on his own. The only difference was that neither fairies nor leaving would help him escape his fate.

"I think I need to be alone for a while," Link managed to say as he sat there, unable to believe how such a thing was possible.

Darin nodded. He and Ciela wordlessly went up into the branches of a tree, giving Link the space he needed to think over about what just happened.

Link stared down at his instrument as if it had betrayed him. Why? Why did he bother playing that song? Sure, he was bored at the time, but that still didn't account for how he managed to learn that song even though he had never heard of it before, much less knew how to play it.

_Are the goddesses tormenting me?_ Link asked himself.

The question burned in his mind as he lay back against the tree, watching the fire as he slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

The soldiers moaned as they trundled north across the great plain. Their feet walked upon the familiar ground that they had marched upon in ages past, and how they would walk upon it again after all these years. Their silent minds spoke the words of their master; death was to come on swift wings for the warrior in green. He couldn't have been too far now…the master had said so. The master was all-knowing, and he was to be obeyed.

It wasn't like they could do anything else anyway.

The monster ahead of them ceased its movements. The soldiers stopped and watched the creature as it bent on all fours and began to sniff the ground with what little nostrils it had left. Drool and ichor dropped freely from its fangs as it attempted to get a scent, its empty eye-sockets flaring as they attempted to "see" the ground as they smelled. If the soldier could, he would probably step back in disgust, but he lost what was once considered his personality, not to mention his brain, long ago.

The creature moaned in delight as it looked up towards the north, spines on its back rippling as it gazed towards the twilit horizon. Scratching the ground with its claws, it suddenly bolted, its skin-and-bones body giving it surprising speed for a creature without insides or muscle. The soldier turned to his troops, raised his sword, and shouted a war cry, and the company swiftly followed.

They were going to fight again.

* * *

Link awoke when he heard the all-too-familiar moaning sound. Link suddenly jumped from his tree, turned around, and drew the Master Sword, jabbing it straight towards the all too surprised ReDead Mauler that catapulted headfirst into the blade. Its spine shattered and compressed from the force of its landing, and the Master Sword dove deep through its skull, down its throat, and into the empty chest cavity on the other side. With a swift toss, Link sent the creature's oozing body out of the grove of trees, careful to wipe the blade on the grass after he did.

"Link! Behind you!"

Darin's cries did not go unanswered. Link's shield was raised and was all that protected his body from the blood-red sword that suddenly crashed against the metal covering. Link's eyes went wide as he noticed the owner of the sword wasn't wearing the one item that was the trademark of anything humanoid; skin.

The skeletal monster growled as it slowly drew its sword back, raising its own shield to defend itself. Behind it, more than a dozen others followed swift, fully intent upon killing anything in their path.

_Stalfos…_

Link barely managed to jump aside as the monster attacked again. Link suddenly realized that, though they were swift to run, their movements were slow. Link took full advantage of that as it left a very wide opening, quickly stabbing with the master sword and cutting a few ribs to pieces. The monster groaned at first, but ignored the missing pieces of bone and attempted to attack again with a slash from its left. Link jumped back from the attack and quickly jumped up and brought the sword down, cutting through its shoulder and rendering its sword arm useless.

The blow shook the monster so badly that it fell apart, its arms falling into pieces and rendered useless. Link focused on another of the monsters, his sword striking like a snake whenever the opportunity presented itself. When the monsters came close enough that he couldn't do anything without getting hurt, he quickly did a spin attack, shooting the green wave from his blade in an almost inescapable circle, causing the Stalfos to break in half at their spines.

Darin used his Farore's Gust on some of the others, keeping them distracted. All Ciela could do was watch, though she cheered her brother and called the Stalfos rather obscene names, which only made them act a bit more mad at the two fairies as they darted in and out of the trees.

Link almost laughed at the sight, though that was a big mistake. As he moved he suddenly felt something clamp his foot hard and cause his right leg to drag on the ground. Turning about, he saw one of the Stalfos halves, life still in its undead body, attempting to slow him down by grabbing the nearest thing possible. It didn't take long for Link to decapitate the monster, sending it to the death that it should have remained in.

This left Link's left side unguarded.

As soon as Link turned about, he felt a very powerful pain surge from his stomach. Looking down, one of the blood-red swords had cut a big gash just beneath his ribs, the end still sticking near his right hip. Link screamed in pain as the monster withdrew the weapon before attempting to hack again, though this time Link was ready, his shield upraised and the Master Sword breaking the monster into pieces.

The Stalfos halves followed the example of their fallen companion, and suddenly he felt his ankles grabbed once more. This time, Link tripped and fell over backwards, hitting the ground hard and putting him in a very dangerous position. The remaining Stalfos seemed to laugh as they came closer, their blood-red blades gleaming in the dim moonlight.

It was then that Link noticed that the Kokiri Bust Bag at his side was partially open, and his fingers managed to touch something that was sticking out…

_The Stalchild Bracelet…_

Link watched as the band that made up the bracelet began to glow golden yellow, the jewel eyes in the skulls on the top of the bracelet began to shimmer in the moonlight. Link could not help but notice that the Stalfos stopped their attack just to notice the strange object. When nothing happened after a minute, they shook it off and raised their swords to attack once more.

Link felt the ground suddenly part from beneath where he lay as hundreds of Stalchildren suddenly burst out of the ground. Leaping forth from the earth, the undead children swamped the Stalfos, who were almost powerless to stop the oncoming horde of Stalchildren.

Link watched in disbelief as the Stalchildren pushed the Stalfos back like a wave of bones. One Stalchild looked back at Link. The undead creature gave a tiny nod before returning to its fellows, pushing the Stalfos back and literally tearing them apart with their bare hands. The Stalfos didn't go without a fight, and their swords helped fell many of the undead children, though the rest were quick to swamp those Stalfos that didn't pay close attention.

"Link! Are you alright?!?"

Darin and Ciela were at his side as soon as the Stalchildren had given them the space. Link didn't say anything, instead focusing all of his energy in getting up, clutching his bleeding side as he did. Sheathing the Master Sword and using his Shield for protection, Link quickly began to abandon the campsite, making sure to take the Stalchild Bracelet with him and putting it back in the Kokiri Bust Bag.

Behind him, the gargled cries of the undead soldiers rang through the night as the Stalchildren tore them apart piece by piece, taking their bones back into their own silent graves from whence they came…

* * *

Link had been trying to run for who knows how long before he finally stopped. The pain was almost too much. Thinking quickly and knowing he would damage something otherwise, Link took out a piece of cloth from his Kokiri Bust Bag and began to tie it around his middle, covering up and sealing the cut as best as he could. It was painful, though the bleeding slowed to a stop, and Link was sure that he would be able to do something about it later.

"Link," Ciela said as she hovered down towards him, "Are you going to be okay?"

Link hissed from the pain of the wound as he got up. "I'll be fine," Link said, "Although I admit I haven't really suffered anything bigger than this before…augh!"

"Keep yourself at a steady pace, Link," Darin said as he looked over at his charge, "I think I remember seeing that tree grove before. We aren't very far from the ranch; just a few more miles, I would think. Come on…you only have to walk a few more hours, and then we're home free."

Link nodded. Before he did, however, he pulled up his hat and offered Ciela inside. He wasn't surprised that she didn't comply, choosing instead to fly by his side. Link smiled and was glad that he had such great friends with him, even though, in the end, Link could tell that he was probably not going to make it…

* * *

The walk was painful. It seemed almost like it lasted for years, even though it was only a few hours. Link's eyes were filled with haze as he attempted to move on, unable to tell through the darkness exactly where he was going. The glowing light of the two fairies were the only things allowing him to see, and even then he could barely tell if they were there.

Link thought he heard voices. Suddenly, the two balls of light disappeared, and both Darin and Ciela ducked away somewhere out of sight. Link didn't even have the strength to protest; as he tried to turn after them, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. Unable to get up from the shear pain of the wound, he just lay there, grasping the grass as he hang onto life by a mere thread.

_Maybe I'm doomed to wander the world forever as a lost soul_, Link said to himself.

As his world blackened, he barely noticed the footsteps that rushed over to his side…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link finds himself forced to return to the ranch, soon discovering that the song he had learned was a very deadly song indeed. Someone obviously doesn't want Link around, however...though what were those ruins that those monsters came from?

Well, not bad for the first chapter in at least a week or two, right? The name of the chapter is just tantalizing you to imagine what's going to happen in this next chapter, and after Link lost Karen as a lover I knew you guys deserved something new. I've been dying to add some romance into the story anyway (surprising for a guy, no?)...wait, am I adding spoilers in my own notes?

Ciela: Yes you are, Kerian.

**Kerian**: *sigh* I didn't need to be reminded, Ciela. Speaking of whom, I bet you enjoyed that little wake up scene...couldn't resist. After all, Ciela is Navi's mom/Darin's sister.

Darin: Not to mention her Phantom Hourglass counterpart.

Ciela: I'm not even canon, and yet I'm still famous!

Darin: Lucky...

**Kerian**: Anyway, I bet you all can only guess what's going to happen after Link passes out. That was a rather nasty gash that the Stalfos gave him. I hope he can recover from it...then again, if he didn't, that would be the end of the story. Well, it's back to work for me. Until the next chapter, me out!

-Kerian


	69. Chapter 18, Part 2: Lament of Two Lovers

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 18: Lament of Two Lovers, Part 2

* * *

_Six years earlier…_

_Dalon was asleep in his bed when he suddenly was shaken awake. Though he couldn't really tell what was going on, the ranch hand that woke him up sounded rather desperate. Quickly changing into his clothes and telling his wife to do the same, he followed the ranch hand downstairs and outside._

_...Right into the hands of some angry soldiers._

_That was at least a half an hour ago. Both Dalon and his wife were on their knees, hands tied behind their back. The ranch hands were in a separate corner, unable to do anything except watch as the soldiers filed in and brought the last Hylian out from hiding. Rose gasped as she was tossed amongst the others. Dalon wanted to shout at the soldier who did so, but couldn't do anything as a blade was pointed at the back of his neck._

"_What is the meaning of all this?!?" Dalon shouted for the eighth time that day, "I demand an explanation! Why are you on my ranch?!?"_

"_This ranch isn't just yours anymore…"_

_Dalon looked up as a man clad with a billowing cape and several very expensive robes walked forward, a scroll in his hand. Lifting the scroll up and opening it, the man glanced inside and began to read aloud._

"_By decree of Lord Vaati, the Wind Mage," the man said, "This ranch and all of its occupants are under the sole property of his highness, as is everything else in Hyrule Field. Those who wish to escape his majesty's mighty wrath must pay tribute in the form of whatever he pleases, be it gold, food, or women. Any resistance is under direct violation of that rule and will be severely punished—"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dalon shouted. He was suddenly knocked over by the hilt of the soldier's blade, sent sprawling on the ground. Nalon attempted to help, though the sword on her neck merely poked a bit harder in response._

_The man, an official by the looks of him, smiled contemptuously. He walked forward and bent down so that he could be at eye level with Dalon, who was trying to break free of the soldier's grip._

"_You are the owner of this…ranch, yes?" the official said._

"_That's right," Dalon hissed, grunting as he tried to move._

"_Your actions can be proven to be resistance," the official said, "Lord Vaati claimed that someone amongst you would attempt to do so, though he never said whom. He also said for me to wipe it all out; clean out the stables, you could call it. As such, by decree of Lord Vaati, you and your wife are charged unworthy of holding this establishment, and you both are hereby banished from Vaati's realm."_

_Dalon's eyes went wide. How could this be possible?_

"_Vaati is not king of Hyrule!" Nalon shouted, which earned her a similar strike from the hilt of a blade._

"_He and the other Seven may as well be," the official said as he stood up, "This goes into effect immediately. All holdings are the belonging of Vaati the Wind Mage, and he alone will do what he pleases with them. As for you two, you can go rot for all he cares. You are filth in the eyes of our lord! Take them away!"_

_Dalon and Nalon both struggled as they attempted to break away from the soldiers, who had picked them up off of the ground and proceeded to drag them out of the ranch. Rose watched the whole thing, crying all the while, sharing the same confusion and loss of hope as everyone else on the ranch._

"_Who will lead the ranch in their stead?" one of the ranch hands asked._

_The official smiled. He snapped his fingers and ordered a cloaked man forward._

"_I believe that you all know this man…" he said as the man pulled off his hood._

"_No!" Nalon whispered._

"_By the goddesses," Dalon whispered, "It can't be!!"_

* * *

_Present day…_

When Link managed to open his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming. He noticed that he was looking up at the ceiling of his old room, and that his body was underneath his covers. However, there was a real big difference between here and his dream; in his dream he didn't feel as if his stomach was wrapped up tightly and feeling like icy needles when he attempted to move.

Link more than recognized the setting of his old room. He remained quiet as he slowly looked around, his blue eyes taking in everything as he did. As he looked about, he realized that he wasn't alone. Sitting on a chair, her back turned, was a young lady about his age. She wore what looked like working clothes, though it was a dress instead of standard farming gear, and from what Link could see beneath the chair was that she was also wearing working-boots that had recently been on muddy ground.

What caught Link's eyes was her fiery red hair.

_Rose, _Link thought.

Link didn't move a muscle. The girl was humming what Link could undoubtedly recognize as Epona's Song. Link didn't want to spoil the moment for the young lady as she hummed the tune, though Link was dying to open his mouth to speak. However, if this was Rose…

Link suddenly realized something very serious, and almost did a double-take. His movements, unnoticed as they were by the girl, were certainly noticed by his still-healing stomach, and he accidentally gasped and hissed in pain.

Link lay back as he clutched at the bandage surrounding his gut. As he did, he became painfully aware that the girl had turned around.

"Hold still," she said, coming up and moving his hands away from his stomach, "You've been seriously injured for a while now. You should thank the goddesses that I was outside when you collapsed, or else I don't think anyone could have saved you."

Link was more than aware about the sound of the girl's voice. It sounded beautiful, as if a chorus of angels had just come down from the heavens and sung in the clouds. It was Rose, alright. He had no doubts now who it was…though he liked it better when he was unaware.

"I'd ask you what happened," the girl continued as she got out a wet cloth and put it on Link's head, "but given what's been going on in the last seven years I'd rather not find out. Besides, it's none of my business."

_Of course it's your business, you're my best friend_, Link wanted to say, though he willed himself to keep his mouth shut.

"Thanks..." Link managed to mutter as Rose continued dealing with Link's forehead. Why was she doing that anyway?

"Anytime," Rose said, taking off the cloth and feeling Link's forehead. After that she put the washcloth back in a basin near the dresser by Link's old bed and began rummaging through a box. "Few people actually make such a gesture of goodwill anyway. You're just lucky I found you before my master did. If he found you, he'd probably put you out of your misery under the excuse that you were trespassing on his property.

Ouch. Link found it hard to believe that his dad would stoop so far as to kill a trespasser, but a lot had happened in the past seven years. He didn't bother asking it though. He knew better than to mess with what's been going on and cause a tear-fest to happen.

Rose suddenly chuckled and shook her head as she got out a bottle of red liquid. "I'm so stupid sometimes," she said with a smile, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rose. I'm a…assistant here at Lon Lon Ranch. What's your name?"

Link was about to reply with his name, but thought better of it. If Rose knew who he was right then and there…well, Link didn't know, or want to know, how she would take it. He decided it was better to just make up an identity for himself.

At first he thought of using Mido's name, but then she'd catch it on. Link and Karen both told her all about his adventures in the Kokiri Forest. Link didn't dare try to call himself Tai or Sheik; the former she likely heard from his stories and the latter probably giving her the impression that he was a part of the Resistance. Sure, Sheik's identity may or may not exactly be known, but it was better safe than sorry in Link's book. That left Link with only a few spare options.

"Aran," Link said, glad that he remembered his Zora friend's name, "My name's Aran. Pleased to meet you."

Link held out his hand. Rose smiled as she held out hers and shook it. Link could not help but notice that her hands were so soft, even though she probably had a life of work as a rancher here at the ranch.

It was then that Link spotted the instantly recognizable bulge at the base of her collar on her dress.

_So, she still kept it_, Link thought as he smiled.

Rose noticed his gaze. The handshake stopped, and, though she was still grinning, her eyes were almost like ice. She let go of Link's hand and reached down into her shirt, pulling out the necklace.

"Do you like my necklace?" she asked as she held the Moon's Tear in her hand, "You were looking at my necklace, right?"

Link double-taked and suddenly went red in the face. "Well…I…er…um…wah?"

Rose smiled and almost giggled. "Well, well, well," she said, "and here I thought that everyone decent in Hyrule left when the Kingdom was taken." She lowered the Moon's Tear down so that Link could get a full glimpse of the small jewel. "Want to know what it is?"

Link already knew very well, though he knew better than to say so. He nodded in a response, making sure to look up into Rose's eyes and away from the spot on her chest where the necklace happened to be just above, his face still red in embarrassment.

"It's called a Moon's Tear," Rose said as she looked at the jewel, "It's kind of rare. I don't even know if there's anything else like it on earth. No one else knows about it, though. I got it from a…very good friend of mine."

Link felt his heart go down as he heard the sadness in her voice. It was obvious she didn't forget about him. Link, of all people, was probably the lucky one as far as this was concerned. Though he hadn't seen her in seven years, he still had been asleep that whole time, and it seemed like only a week ago that he had just pulled the Master Sword out of its pedestal to begin with.

_Though that still doesn't hide the fact that I feel terrible for making them think I'm really gone_, Link said to himself.

Link decided to change the subject, hopefully for the better. "How long have I been out?" he asked.

"At least two days," Rose said as she put the Moon's Tear back in her shirt and grabbed the bottle of red liquid, "You're lucky I got to you in time. Whatever gave you that wound was full of rust and could have infected you. I only just managed to calm the fever down last night. You're going to be fine, but you'll have that cut on your gut for a while."

"Two days?!" Link said. He suddenly got a mouthful of the red liquid as Rose dunked it into his open mouth. It was a cross between sweet and bitter, like most medicines that his mom gave him in the past when he was never feeling well. Though he had the swift urge to gag, his stomach did feel surprisingly better, as if the cut was only an inch deep.

"That should make sure that you don't have to stay here for a few weeks," Rose said as she stood up, taking the bottle and putting it back in the box, "My master, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, doesn't like unwelcome guests. Like I said earlier, he would have killed you hade he found you first. It's bad enough he treats the animals badly."

Right away a red flag went up. Link looked almost disbelieving at Rose. How could his own father treat animals poorly? Dalon had never, ever treated an animal harshly before; any injury caused by them was because they were mad at something or were acting savagely due to sickness or fear. However, his dad would never stoop so low as to stop caring for the animals, let alone abuse them.

"Um, Rose," Link asked. Rose gave Link her attention. "I'm curious…why's the ranch master changed so much? I used to live around in these parts before the kingdom was taken, and, frankly, I'm confused. Wasn't Dalon supposed to be a loving and caring person?"

Rose gave him a quizzical look before putting her hands on her hips.

"Have you been living under a rock for the past seven years?" she asked rather angrily.

"I guess you could call it that," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Rose cocked an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the subject. "Dalon's not been the ranch owner for the past six years," she said, "Neither him, nor his wife. Vaati came and attempted to gain ownership of the ranch. When Dalon denied, he denounced him and the guards took him and his wife away, claiming that the ranch was to be under new leadership."

_Well that would explain why she was so mad_, Link thought.

"Who's the new leader?" Link asked.

Before she could answer, someone started pounding on the door. The person behind it yelled as if Hell's wrath paled in comparison to his fury.

"NIECE! Get out of there, dammit! I want a word with you!!!"

_It couldn't be…_

The door suddenly flung open. Link's eyebrows went up almost past his forehead as he saw the unmistakable swaging figure of Inigon, mustache and all. At least, Link believed he was Inigon. He couldn't tell past the ridiculous purple clothing, cape, and collar that went up to his ears. His eyes were unmistakable though; they burned just like they always did whenever he got mad, only ten times as much now. He glared at Rose before turning his eyes upon Link, who was still in bed.

"I don't believe we've met, boy," he growled as he stepped forward, "How'd you get in here? Sneak in, or did you bribe my damn niece to allow you into my guest bedroom?!"

It took all of Link's power to not come up and attack Inigon right now. He was glad that he had control of his anger; otherwise the blanket might go up in flames.

Rose cut in before Link could say anything, standing up and acting as a shield between himself and her wrathful uncle.

"Uncle, he isn't like that," Rose said pleadingly, "He was wounded. He was outside the gate. He looked like he was attacked by something…I couldn't just leave him there!"

"A likely story," Inigon hissed, stepping closer to the two of them, "Let me just see some proof that he's injured and not just looking for some…playtime."

Inigon pushed Rose aside with one arm, and he reached down and swiftly pulled aside the blanket. Link noticed by then that his tunic shirt was missing, revealing his bare chest as well as his heavily bandaged stomach. The red bandage proved that his gut still wasn't fully healed before Rose gave him the potion, which was more than enough proof for anyone with half a brain to realize that he was injured.

"Interesting," Inigon said as he scratched his goatee and explored the wound, "What kind of attack was it, boy? You didn't run into the authorities, did you?"

Link knew better than to lie about this one. Inigon was testing him. As much as his dress attire would suggest otherwise, Inigon was still the grumpy old man that he always had been; eager to figure out the moment something was wrong. Link decided to give the full story to both of them, even though it would risk his cover somewhat.

"I was attacked by a group of Stalfos," Link said, "They managed to gut me before I killed them off. That's why the wound was almost infected…their swords were probably so rusty that they would have broken in two if the fight kept going the way it was…"

Inigon scratched his chin again. Rose's eyes went wide, though she stayed silent.

"Stalfos, eh?" Inigon said, putting his hands behind his back, "Well, I'd tell you that you're lying, but I happen to have words of a higher source that stuff like that is bound to happen. Very well, I believe you…at least that you were gutted by one of them. How many and whether or not you actually fought them off is something I'm not yet willing to believe or find out, but it doesn't matter." He turned to his niece, "How long 'till he recovers?"

"At least a week, give or take a few days," Rose said, "I gave him a potion a little while ago—"

"One of my potions?!" Inigon growled. He looked like he was about to slap the girl in his rage. "Do you realize how expensive those things are?! Well…it doesn't matter. Point being, we have a guest, and if he wants to continue being a guest, he had better pull his own weight."

Inigon gave Link a glare that made him shudder. He had never seen Inigon use that glare before. It was almost like he was crazy or something…

"Give me your name, boy," Inigon commanded.

"Aran, sir," Link said feebly.

"Aran, eh? Strange name. Well, Aran, from now on until I can boot you out myself, you will be treated just like any other ranch hand. If you want to continue having your medical attention and if you want to have food just like everyone else, you have to be willing to work for it. If you don't…I might just send you on your way with my Wolfos howling at your heels all the while. You can get started on high noon and no later. Have a pleasant day…heh, heh, heh…"

Inigon turned on his heel and strode out, giving his niece one last evil look before slamming the door behind him. Rose gave a sigh of relief before slumping down on the chair and wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"He's your uncle?!?" Link said, making sure to keep into character.

Rose sighed and nodded sadly. "Hard to believe, is it?" she said, "Inigon used to work here before the original owners kicked him out. According to what he says, he was taken pity under Lord Vaati, and was later given command over the entire ranch. Dalon and his wife got banished from Hyrule Field after that…I hadn't seen either of them since that time. After Inigon got control he's treated us like slaves…some worse than others…"

"That's terrible!" Link said, almost getting up in his anger, "How can you tolerate a guy like, like, him?!?"

Link's anger quickly turned to sadness and guilt as he saw a tear fall from Rose's cheek. She covered it up by wiping her brow again as if it were sweat before replying. "The truth is that whatever Inigon does to us, he does worse to the animals," Rose said sadly, "He treats horses as if they were mere tools, and our two dogs…well, Wolfos anyway…he's managed to beat and train until they've become nothing but guard dogs completely devoid of love or mercy. If it weren't for Vaati's love of Lon Lon Milk he would probably have us slaughter every last cow until there were none left…"

Link had never felt so guilty in all of his life. Had things really gotten this bad since he left?

"I…I'm sorry," Link said. In truth, he was more than sorry. Nothing could pay for the crime he had done…the crime he did the moment he left his family like this…

Rose smiled and hid away whatever sadness was bottled up inside of her right away. "It's alright," she said, "Right now I'm the one who should be sorry. Thanks to me, you have to see what life's like on this ranch for a while, at least until you get better. If you're lucky, Inigon might actually kick you out…but once you start working for him, it's for life."

Link gulped. As the two sat in silence, Link suddenly remembered that he was bare-chested and sitting in front of a girl his age.

"Uh…could you tell me where my tunic is?" Link asked with a blush.

Rose smiled and pointed at the dresser. "It's in there, washed and clean of blood," she said, "I even mended it for you like it was brand new. Your sword and other items are on the bottom drawer; I didn't think it would be a good idea if Inigon would have seen them. He probably would confiscate them if they looked pretty enough to sell to Vaati. I can barely keep him from trying to get my Moon's Tear."

Link felt a flash of anger. His hands were behind his back, so she didn't notice his fingertips flicker with flame. He had to get more control over that, though he would kill Inigon if he stole the Moon's Tear from Rose.

"Thanks," Link said, "I'll…go ahead and get changed."

"Better hurry up," Rose said as she stood up to leave, "Noon's just a couple of hours away, and Inigon doesn't tolerate late risers."

Without another word, Rose left the room, closing the door behind her to give Link some privacy.

Right away, Link turned around and began patting the sheets, which had caught fire from his anger attack. After making sure the flame was put out, he sighed and opened the dresser drawers, getting out his tunic and his things.

Right on cue, two balls of light stealthfully entered the room through the window.

"I was wondering where you two were," Link said as Darin and Ciela landed on the top of the dresser.

"We spotted Inigon after Rose took you up, so we thought it best to keep a low profile," Darin said as Link got his tunic on.

"I thought you guys told me that he got kicked out of the ranch," Ciela said. Before Link could put the tunic all the way on, she came up to Link's bandage and wiped a wing across the cut. Link suddenly felt an intense itch, but the pain caused by the cut as he was standing had gone away. Link peeked into the bandage and saw that the only thing left was a thin, white line that served as a scar from his attack.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Link asked the tiny fairy.

"I can't heal big cuts," she said as she inspected the wound before Link closed the bandage, "All I can do is seal a wound once it's been partially healed. If I sealed the wound before, your muscles and other parts of your body would be permanently damaged, and you might internally bleed to death."

Link rolled his eyes as he put his tunic all the way on. Putting his stuff out and laying it on the bed, he examined the items as Darin kept talking.

"So, what's the plan?" his guardian asked.

"If you haven't heard, I'm working on the ranch now," Link said, opening his Kokiri Bust Bag and putting items inside of it.

"You're kidding," Ciela said.

"Have you seen that guy?!" Darin asked, "He's a maniac! Why would you work for Inigon after what he's done here?!"

"How can I not?" Link asked as he slipped his shield and the Master Sword inside the bag. He wasn't too surprised that they actually fit, but he was glad that they both were at least out of the way. "I owe this ranch. I've been gone for seven years, and the ranch is in turmoil and Vaati's in control. I have to do something…besides; did you see the way he acted towards Rose? I've got to do something…"

"We came here on the impression that we'd be gone the next day," Darin said as he buzzed up towards the window, careful that no one outside could see him, "Winter's coming soon. That cold wind outside isn't a summer breeze; its autumn, and already the leaves are changing color. If we stay here too long we'll be too late before heading back to Kakariko Village, and I personally don't want to have my butt frozen inside of my charge's pocket, thank you very much!"

Link sighed. "Look, this is only going to be for so long," he said as he put the last of his items into the bag, "Rose and Inigon both think that I'm still recovering, which means I've got a week before Inigon tries to kick me out. That will give me more than enough time to think of a means to get Inigon out of here and get the ranch back."

"How will you get the ranch back?" Ciela asked as she landed on Link's shoulder.

"Yeah," Darin agreed, "You heard Rose. Both of your parents are banished. Even if you do manage to kick Inigon out, that still leaves a problem about who runs the place, and I don't think that your parents can do the trick since they can't even step into Hyrule field."

Link looked out the window. From what he could see, he managed to spot several of the ranch hands, most of them people he knew since he was a kid, toiling at their work and looking as miserable as if they were going to die the next day. Inigon was shouting at a kid not half his size who had managed to drop a pail of milk. No one did a thing to stop him.

"I'll run the ranch," Link said as he looked out the window.

"Say what?" Ciela and Darin said simultaneously.

"I'll run the ranch," Link repeated, "My dad always told me that when I was old enough I would be given charge of it anyway. Well, I'm 18, and that more than qualifies for being old enough. I'll take the ranch back…it's my right, and my heritage, and there isn't a thing Inigon can do to stop me."

There was a long pause for a while as the words Link had said sunk in. Did he really mean that? After all, he was the Hero of Time; he couldn't just drop destiny and run a ranch when he had a world to save…could he?

"Correction," Darin said as he buzzed up to Link's face, "You are the Hero of Time. Besides that, as long as everyone knows you as some kid named Aran, you are merely going to cause problems with yourself. Inigon would sooner toss you to Vaati and have him deal with you than give up this ranch, and you and I both know how much Vaati is dying to see you…"

Link remembered the scar he gave Vaati back when he was younger. He hadn't really thought about that, he'd admit, but it still wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'll figure something out," Link finally said after taking a while to think it over, "Besides…right now, I don't have a choice. The sooner this ranch is saved, the better. In the meantime, I can't be seen with you two guys. As long as no one knows who I am, Inigon can't suspect what's going on. I need you both to keep a low profile and hide until we figure out what to do. Try to take advantage of being able to hide and see if you can figure anything out of the ordinary with Inigon. I'll meet you guys every night outside the stables so that we can come up with something. Got it?"

Darin and Ciela looked at each other hesitantly before replying.

"Alright, you've got it," Darin said, "Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"Don't get into too much trouble," Ciela agreed, hopping off of Link's shoulder and flying alongside Darin.

Link smiled and held them both in his hands before letting them go out the window. He watched them flutter about and hide for a moment or two before he got his Kokiri Bust Bag, strapped it to his belt, and went downstairs.

_This is going to be one Hell of a week_, Link said to himself.

* * *

Link was more than right. All throughout the day, Inigon gave him some of the toughest jobs on the ranch. Link was used to these kinds of jobs at the ranch, though the jobs had been doubled to the point that Link felt like he was under slave labor. Cleaning manure from the stables, preparing hay for the horses, churning butter from the milk, even going so far as to repaint the main farmhouse. Link was exhausted by the end of the day, though he refused to show it, going so far as to have Rose comment that he might accidentally cut open his stomach again from the stress.

Link didn't attract attention to himself. However, due to the fact that, thankfully, no one recognized him, everyone cast glances over at him. He wasn't surprised. According to what Rose had told him before he got to work, there hadn't been any new workers here in years. Then again, no one was ever allowed out of the ranch either. All of the shipments were sent on horseback via Inigon, who felt that it was his duty to accomplish it and to be graced by Vaati's officials himself. Link scowled in disgust. Inigon had only gotten worse throughout the years. It was bad enough that he was crazy to begin with…

Link was glad, though a little downhearted, that the animals didn't recognize him either. Save for some of the cows, which glanced up at him and said an occasional moo before returning to their grazing, none of the animals would go near Link. Kavik and Deku, the two Wolfos that he and Karen had brought back seven years ago, had indeed become guard dogs, being leashed up by an old oak tree and kept detained for everyone's safety. Inigon tossed them scraps of meat as their only meal, which both ate ravenously. One of the ranch hands commented to Link to never go near those two. Link didn't blame them. He had seen Wolfos when they were angry before, and he never liked it one bit.

Link was about to grab his 16th pail of water and fill up the last of the water troughs when he heard a commotion going on. Looking over at the horse pen, he noticed that the ranch hands, including Inigon, were trying to get one of the horses back over to the stable. The horse refused to comply, kicking and putting up quite a fight. Link's eyes went wide in amazement as he saw the mare grab one of the ropes that was tied to her with her mouth and tugged hard, sending two men sprawling on the ground.

_Epona…_Link almost whispered.

"Goddess, dammit!" Inigon shouted as he tried to send another rope and pull hard, "Why won't this damn horse just hold still?! I'd have Dalon rue the day for ever breeding such a wild thing if he was here! Din's Fire! Watch it!"

Inigon's warning came too late, and one of the ranch-hands got kicked in the rib cage, which sprawled him onto one of the others. Without the extra help, the men jumped aside as the horse ran forward, attempting to get to the gate of the corral and escape. The horse bolted past the gate and went straight into Link's direction, unafraid of running him over.

Link was quick. Taking the Grappling Hook from his Kokiri Bust Bag, he gave it a toss, blocking the horse from escaping. Epona was surprised as a very taught rope stood between her and her way of escape. She slowed down in order to turn, which brought her directly in front of the man in green.

Link commanded the hook to let go and pulled hard, causing the rope to circle around the horse's neck. The hook suddenly grabbed the rope and pulled like a lasso, barely stopping short of choking Epona as she attempted to escape. As Epona ran the length of the rope, Link dug his foot in and pulled hard.

Epona came to an abrupt stop, unable to escape. She attempted to bite into the rope, but the magic of the Grappling Hook, thankfully, kept the rope from snapping so long as the hook had a grip on it. Epona whinnied loudly and attempted to drag Link backwards in an attempt to escape, but Link simply relied on his strong grip and began to pull her closer, keeping he from escaping.

It didn't take long before the other ranch hands helped. Tossing ropes, they secured the animal and held her steadily, making sure that she didn't escape. Epona snorted and bucked in her rage, but Link refused to let go. He wasn't going to let the horse get away that easily.

Inigon came out from the corral and came alongside Link as he continued to pull. He grabbed another ranch hand who made the mistake at gawking at the sight.

"Don't just stand there looking like you've just seen a naked girl!" Inigon shouted, "Fetch me my niece!"

The man nodded and swiftly retreated. Link made sure that the other men had a good grip on the horse before relaxing his grip slightly, giving himself some room to prepare to take the horse again if he needed to.

"That was pretty good," Inigon said, though not without a little bit of contempt, "I've never seen someone wrangle a horse like that before. How'd you do it?"

"I've had some experience with horses, "Link said, making sure to keep his eyes on Epona to make sure she didn't run off.

Inigon wrinkled his nose. "You might just be able to stay after all," he said, "I think I've found a permanent residence for you…keep up the good work."

Link nodded as Inigon left. He almost felt like spitting at the man…or maybe lighting his pants on fire.

Link shook his head at the thought. He didn't want to give away his powers, let alone get off of Inigon's good side. As long as Inigon had no idea what was going on, Link was free to do as he wished without worrying that Inigon would get wise. Besides…he didn't want his birthday present and one of his best friends to escape him that easily.

Rose came running up. Epona visibly calmed down. As Rose came up, she immediately told the men to put down the ropes. Link mentally commanded the Grappling Hook to let go, and he rolled the rope back up as it dropped from Epona's neck. Looking at the mark he formed when she tried to escape, he cringed. He hated having to do that, but it was better than letting her go…

Rose took off all but one of the ropes, which she used as a lead so that she could take Epona to the stables. She glared over at Link and motioned for him to follow. Link gulped, though after coiling the rest of the rope he obeyed. He followed silently beside Rose, making sure that he didn't get near the still-angry Epona. Rose never spoke the whole way to the stables, keeping silent and petting Epona's neck silently.

When they finally got into the stables, Rose was ready to talk, and it was obvious that she was peeved.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Wait, what?" Link was rather surprised.

"Why did you catch her instead of let her go?!" Rose asked as she brought Epona into her stall, "Inigon's been planning on selling Epona for years as soon as he managed to break her. She's not meant for life under the hands of a ruthless master. She needs to escape from all of this, and she can't do that if you're tossing ropes at her when she has the chance."

"I'm…sorry," Link said, doing his best to keep in character, "I didn't realize…what did you say her name was again? Epona?"

Rose nodded. "She's been here since I was young," she said, "She's a rare and exceptionally powerful breed. Dalon's mare gave birth to her through a wild mustang. She's actually very beautiful, and as such she is prized by Inigon. He's been wanting to break this horse since day one, but only I'm able to go near her…at least, I am the only one now."

Link didn't bother to ask who the other was. He glanced over at Epona. She just glared at him. He was glad that Epona didn't recognize him; otherwise, he'd probably be in even more trouble than he could imagine.

"So…" Link began as he kept his distance from the horse, "Who exactly is Inigon wanting to sell her to?"

Rose scoffed as she began to groom the horse, who nudged her affectionately.

"It doesn't really matter," she said, "I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen…"

* * *

Link couldn't sleep in the ranch hand building. It just didn't seem like home; besides, a room hadn't even been set up anyway. Inigon refused to have Link stay in the "guest bedroom" again, even though it was Link's rightful room. For the night, he decided to stay up on the roof, and he kept tabs with Darin and Ciela while no one was watching.

As they both talked about how absolutely horrible the day had went for the group of them; Darin and Ciela had to deal with some spiders, a few Guays, and both Kavik and Deku who attempted to make a meal out of each of them; Link realized that the ranch had indeed gotten worse than he expected. He was about to make a plan of action regarding rescuing Epona and the rest of the ranch when a door suddenly opened below and Link beckoned the fairies to hide quickly.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

Link looked down to see the familiar voice. Though Link knew it was Joey, he almost barely recognized him because he was so tall. Joey had the build of a long stick with legs, as was commented by his dad. Joey's hands were on his hips as he looked up at Link almost angrily for sitting up on the roof.

"Sorry," Link said as he slipped down, "Couldn't sleep. I always found roofs to be rather fun to sleep on."

Joey cocked an eyebrow, but his anger noticeably subsided. "Well, as long as you don't do anything to wake us all up," Joey said.

Link nodded to show him that he understood.

"So…Aran, is it?" Joey said, "That was quite a feat you pulled with Epona back there. Nobody in their right mind would do something like that; it would only anger her."

"I just did what came naturally, I guess," Link said. He almost realized that his words would have given him away, but he remembered that Joey wasn't exactly too bright when it came to figuring things out, so he let it slip.

As Link turned around and grabbed his rope, which still had a hold of the section of the roof, he began to climb back up.

"Have a good sleep, Link."

Link was halfway up when his grip left him and he fell flat on his back. Turning around, he looked up at Joey, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Wah-wah-wah-how did you figure it out?!" Link whispered.

"Kind of easy," he said, "No one except Rose could deal with Epona like that. Besides; I recognized the climbing rope from the storage tower."

Link looked disbelieving up at Joey, and then suddenly laughed aloud. He got up and dusted himself off before returning his gaze up at the boy who blew his cover.

"You won't tell anyone else about this," Link said, "Especially Inigon and Rose, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Joey said, "I wouldn't dream of telling Inigon, though he'd probably piss his boots if I did. As for Rose…no, I'll have you deal with that one. She always had feelings for you, Link. She never gave up on you after you disappeared," Link was about to explain himself, but Joey raised his hand to stop him, "No, I don't want to know. I'll figure it out anyway once you do. In the meantime, I hope you have a plan on getting rid of old-man-mustache," he pointed his thumb up at the house, "That guy's gotten on my nerves a long time ago. Consider me a part of whatever plan you've got in mind. Well, goodnight, Link."

Link shook his head with a smile as he watched Joey head back into the house. Climbing back up to the roof, Link smiled as he stared up at the stars.

"Who was that?" Ciela asked as she and Darin came out of hiding.

"Someone who can help," Link replied.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link keeps his identity a secret, Rose visibly misses Link after his "disappearance" seven years prior, and Inigon has control over Lon Lon Ranch. I told you guys he'd come back...muahahahahaaa!!!

Well, we knew it was coming. I mean, if you were paying attention, the Watcher mentioned that Lon Lon Ranch was under Vaati's control; he just didn't say how or why. Inigon's going to be a pain in the ass just like his grandpa, and you'll see just how big of a butthole he can be in the next chapter...

I just wanted to have a scene where Link's identity gets almost blown just because someone was smart enough to figure it out. If you remember, Joey was the boy who gave Link a snake on his 11th birthday. I couldn't help but add something in here involving one of the ranch hand kids. Whether Joey becomes an important figure or not has yet to be seen.

So, Rose and everyone else (including the Wolfos, surprisingly, though it's probably because they've been abused so much) don't recognize Link...I bet he's glad that the green clothes haven't given him away yet. Now, the trio of Link, Darin, and Ciela are given the task of rescuing Lon Lon Ranch. Will they succeed and defeat Inigon, or will they fail and will Link be pretty much a slave and Hyrule be lost forever?

Ciela: Of course he doesn't-MMMMMPPPHH!!!

Darin: Shut up, little sis. Some spoilers are never worth it.

**Kerian**: Until next chapter, Amigos...

Darin/Ciela: We, out!

-Kerian (and his two fairy friends)


	70. Chapter 18, Part 3: Lament of Two Lovers

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 18: Lament of Two Lovers, Part 3

* * *

Link did his best to enjoy himself for the next three days. He still couldn't come up with an idea for rescuing the ranch, so he made do with what he could by doing whatever Inigon told him to do.

Inigon had seen Link's capability of wrangling a horse as a unique skill, and as such gave him the job of taking care of the stables. This was a good thing, because it meant Link could be in one place instead of wandering around looking for jobs, but it was a bad thing because he had to do everything that was required to keep the stables in top shape, such as cleaning it out, replacing the straw, feeding the horses when they were brought back inside; the works. It was a difficult job; Link had never been in the stables for longer than a few minutes to an hour back when he was a kid, though he was willing to do anything to keep Inigon from suspecting his true motives.

Joey had not spoken to him once since day one of his stay, though he would glance at me, occasionally nod, or wave depending on how many people were about. Link assumed that he was doing his best to remain loyal to Link and refuse to give away his identity, and so he respected it. He decided it best not to approach him until after he figured out how to save the ranch, however, and so he kept his silence.

Darin and Ciela both learned some interesting things while exploring and hiding amongst Inigon's quarters. It turned out that he was a big benefactor for Vaati, and that a large portion of their goods provided Vaati's troops with ample meals and suitable horses. Link knew as much; though he never told anyone about the Watcher, he remembered how the ghost told him that it was vital that Lon Lon Ranch was out of Vaati's control. Once Lon Lon Ranch was freed, its goods could be sent elsewhere, such as to the different villages or to the Resistance where it could be put to good use.

Link had many run-ins with the dogs. Both Kavik and Deku still didn't recognize him. Though it was all for the best, Inigon never raised a finger to stop them from chasing him when he got too close until after he was up a tree or on a roof. Afterwards, he would tell Link not to tease his dogs before tossing them a scrap of meat as a reward. Link had a distinct impression that, despite how well he worked, Inigon didn't like him at all. It was probably for the best; after all, Link was going to deprive him of management anyway, so it was better for him to dislike him now and hate him later than to like him and to really hate him to the point of murder afterwards…

* * *

Link had been sent to working in the stables for the tenth time that day. Inigon had sent him to fix something during the night while the rest of them slept, probably to serve as another "life lesson," something that Inigon frequently gave him after lecturing him whenever he did something wrong, which, surprisingly, happened quite often.

"Never feed the horses more than three carrots a day! I don't want them gettin' fat and lazy!"

"Never drink the milk. That's for his highness and his highness alone!"

"Never touch the door to the Storage Tower. That's private property!"

"Quit gawking at me like I'm from another planet, you twit!"

Link could swear that there had to be something wrong with Inigon even without his nasty disposition. No Hylian, evil or otherwise, would be that strict when it came to simple chores; not even his father. Link sighed as he dug out the last of the old bags of barley and replaced them with the new ones, before sighing and deciding to turn in for the night.

Link poked his head out of the stable as he heard shouting outside. Taking a look, he saw Inigon and Rose, both arguing outside of the gate that led to the farmhouse. Taking care not to get spotted, he snuck outside, quickly using Farore's Wind to teleport behind the tree near where they were arguing.

"…how could you do this to me? I'm your niece. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Young lady, you have been a thorn in my side ever since I've had control of the ranch. You have been disobedient right and left, going so far as to even let that new boy in without my consent, and now you come up and request this of me?! No…this is past words, wench. You don't deserve to even call yourself blood to me."

"You can't do this to me! You promised mother when she died—"

"A fool's promise! Your mother wasn't even blood to me…as a matter of fact, neither was your father. To think that my parents had the gall to take him off the street the way they did. No…you are no niece of mine!"

"Uncle, stop this!"

"Shut up, dammit!"

Link heard a slapping sound, and heard someone fall to the ground.

"I will do as I please," Inigon growled, "You will do as you are told, wench! You should remember that, not like your piss-poor fool of a friend."

"Don't you dare put Link into this," Rose said between sobs.

"Oh…I dare. That boy was not but a bastard, and his father was no better. I'm glad that he was gone the day that I came here. I bet he had gone off and died crying for his parents, if he hadn't gone off and ran away like the coward he was, the damn nuisance! All the better, too. I don't want anyone coming up and getting revenge on me for their so-called inheritance."

"Shut up!"

There was a kicking sound. Link heard Rose squeal in pain. It took all of Link's power not to cause the tree to become a bonfire right then and there…how dare that monster touch her!

"I will break that horse," Inigon roared, "and when I do, I'm selling that thing to Vaati, and I've got half a mind to sell you as well, you little whore! However, I'm not giving you the satisfaction of following that horse's fate…that would be too easy for you to run off with her. Now…get out of my sight! Oh, by the way…I'm taking this with me."

Link heard Rose suddenly squeal and the sound of struggling. With a snap, Link heard Rose suddenly cry out, and Inigon began to walk away chuckling to himself. Looking down, Link could see that his hands were on fire again, and he quickly called it off. He poked his head from around the tree and surveyed the sight in front of him.

Rose was on her knees, her face in her hands as she cried. Her hair was dirty from her fall, and a smudge on her dress indicated the spot where Inigon had kicked her. The Moon's Tear necklace was missing from around her neck, indicating what it was that Inigon had stolen. Link came swiftly to her side, helping her up and dusting her off.

"Aran?" Rose asked as Link brushed the dirt off of her dress, "What are you doing?"

"No one should have to handle something like that, let alone a lady," Link said, doing his best to contain himself.

After he made sure Rose was alright, Link looked up at the girl. She was still crying, but only a little bit, Link's actions having helped her get control of herself. Link moved aside her bangs so that he could see her eyes better, and he noticed how much he had missed those sparkling sapphire orbs…

"I take it he was talking about Epona?" Link said, swiftly changing the subject.

Rose sniffed and nodded, holding her hands to her chest. Link put his arm over her shoulder to comfort her as they took a short walk, doing his best to help Rose calm down.

Link's heart was being torn to pieces. He never liked seeing a girl sad; that was probably one of his weaknesses; but seeing Rose like this was enough to tear him apart from the inside out. He had always cared for Rose, though he never really knew why before. However, he wasn't just going to sit around and have her become miserable just because her uncle was an asshole…he could never do that.

"I'm going to help," Link said suddenly as they walked.

Rose stopped and looked up at Link in concern.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I'm going to help you keep Epona," Link said, "and I'm going to help you get rid of Inigon. There's got to be some way to get rid of that guy, one way or another."

Rose stared at Link as if he was crazy, before she chuckled nervously and looked at him with a serious glance.

"Aran, you are acting crazy," she said, "You've only been here for three days. Why would you be interested in getting rid of Inigon? You'll get yourself killed!"

"It's the least that I can do," Link said as he turned to face her, "I owe you all that much…"

Rose was about to contradict him about her saving his life, when she realized Link was talking about something else.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Link looked down into her eyes, and for the first time Rose managed to return the stare. They stared at each other for a long moment, their gazes locked together. Link prayed that the goddesses would at least be kind enough to ensure that Rose would remember what his eyes looked like after being gone for so long.

Rose suddenly gasped. "Link…?" she whispered.

"The one and only," Link whispered back.

Rose could only gape in shock. Link felt a smile creep on his face. It was hard, keeping a secret like this from his best friend, but seeing her recognize him for the first time made him feel happier than he ever did in his life. Rose could only gape at him for a while longer…before she suddenly burst into tears.

Link expected it. Rose probably thought that he was dead, or worse. Link let her cry for a little longer, but it wasn't until about a minute afterwards that Link got the shock of his life.

"Leave me alone…" Rose whispered.

"Rose…" Link began, trying to reach for her shoulder again.

Rose slapped his hand with such force that Link was rather surprised. She glared up at him, not with sadness or remorse, but with a hatred unlike anything that Link had ever seen in his life.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, "Leave me alone!!!"

Link couldn't do anything as Rose suddenly ran off, heading for the Storage Tower. The shock of the moment kept Link rooted to the spot for a long time, watching her as she disappeared into the tower's entrance. It was only then, at that moment, that Link realized that he was crying…

* * *

Link sat upon the roof of the house. His eyes were red from crying throughout the night, and his hands were shaking. The fairies had departed for the night, knowing that Link was in a traumatized state at the moment.

Link couldn't believe what just happened. He was there, and had told Rose who he was…and she told him to go away. It was like asking him to stop existing, or to stop the world existing, only from his best friend. He had never felt so sad in his entire life. He doubted that anything in the world would be able to fix this…

He looked down at the instrument in his hands. The Ocarina of Time gleamed in the moonlight, and its purple-blue coloring made it look like it was a fresh tear. Link sighed as he put the ocarina to his lips. He felt that he had to play something…something that matched his mood. Only one song could enter his mind, and he felt that this song was deserving, seeing as he knew it could cause no more pain than what he was feeling now.

He let the sad notes of the cursed song ring slowly through the night. He could only play the first eight notes, but it was enough for him for now. After he played those notes, he listened as the night went still, and fresh tears fell down his cheeks again.

He was more than surprised when, in the distance, an ocarina of a higher pitch played the next eight notes in the song.

Link froze and looked around. No one was around; not even the fairies, who had gone out on a flight around in Hyrule Field. How could he hear the rest of the song like that?

Link realized that there were more notes. Deciding to start afresh, he played the first eight notes again, listening intently after he played.

After a moment, the next ocarina played the second verse again, this time more pronounced as if the user was actually knowing what to play.

Link played the next part of the verse; before he could finish it after the fifth note, the second ocarina finished the rest of the verse. The two ocarinas then played the last part of the song in perfect harmony, letting the last eight notes ring through the air as if all creation revolved around their music.

_Lament of Two Lovers…_

Link felt fresh tears fall from his face, but these tears were of unspeakable joy. He had no idea what happened, but, from what he could assume, someone out there had played the rest of the duet…he was free.

_No_, Link thought, _we are free, and I think I know who it was who played that song…_

Link put the Ocarina of Time back in the Kokiri Bust Bag. Slipping down from the rooftop, Link quickly ran over to the Storage Tower, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Upon arrival, which didn't take long due to Link's swift legs, he tried to open the door to the tower. He cursed when he discovered that it was locked, probably by Rose on her way in. Thinking quickly, he got out his Grappling Hook and began to climb up the tower, vowing not to stop until he reached the top of the tower walls.

When Link finally got there, he saw Rose sitting in a corner, her face in her arms. She looked very much like she did the day that Link got back from the Kokiri Forest, ocarina in her hands and all. Link silently climbed over the edge and tiptoed to her side, bending down on one knee and tapping her shoulder.

"Go away," she whispered.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Link said resolutely.

"You know very well what's wrong," Rose said as she kept her face in her arms, "I don't have to tell you."

"You do realize I just climbed up a four story tower just so that I could talk to you, right?" Link said.

"It still doesn't matter," Rose whispered, "You forgot about me…that is the only explanation. I liked it better when I thought you were dead."

Link's heart dropped, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He bent down and put his finger beneath her chin. She didn't resist when he raised her head so that she could look into his eyes, and both noticed how red their eyes were from crying."

"I want to show you a couple of things," Link said quietly as he pulled out his Kokiri Bust Bag.

Rose watched silently as Link pulled out the different items that he had gotten on his quest. He pulled out the older ones she had yet to see; the Boomerang, the Lightning Rod, his Stalchild Bracelet (which he kept very far away from her). He pulled out the more recent ones too, such as the Hero's Bow and the Grappling Hook (which he had detached since climbing up the rope). Finally, he got out the two more important items that he needed her to see.

"Look at these," Link said as he set the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time down, "Recognize these?"

Rose shook her head. Link picked up the Ocarina of Time and pointed to the Triforce mark etched on its surface.

"This is the Ocarina of Time," Link said, "On the night of the attack, Princess Zelda gave it to me as she was fleeing the city. This ocarina is embedded with magic, allowing people who play special songs on it to have access to those songs' hidden powers. Most important, however, is that it is used to open the Door of Time, which allowed me to have access to this…"

Link lowered the Ocarina and pulled out the Master Sword from its scabbard, revealing the blade and showing her the purple-blue hilt and the tiny stone embedded at the crossguard. Rose's eyes went wide as she realized exactly what the thing was, and all that she could do was stare.

"Is that…?" she whispered.

"One should always listen to their fairy," Link said, "My curiosity got the better of me that night. The whole reason why the Seven Sorcerers rule now is because I got careless and I grabbed the sword. I couldn't help myself, but now I realize I've caused more pain on this world than I could have possibly imagined. Now, I follow the legacy of my great grandfather once more, as Hero of Time, to atone for the sins that I've caused the Hyrule…what I caused to you…"

Rose looked up in Link's eyes as he sheathed the sword, putting the scabbard back down on the ground.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means that, while you've been stuck working with your asshole of an uncle, I've been imprisoned in the Master Sword for seven years. My life has gone by and I couldn't do a thing about it…I've seen the pain and suffering that I've caused to the Kokiri Forest alone, and had I have known what's happened here I would have ignored my superiors and came straight to you…I have yet to stop thinking about you since I left the first time I began that quest, seven years ago…I don't think I've forgotten about you."

Rose could only stare at him. Her disbelief gave way to awe, and her awe suddenly was replaced with tears. Link put his arms around her as she cried, and she accepted his shoulder as her tears fell from her eyes. The two of them stood, embracing one another, neither willing to part nor let go...out of fear of losing each other again…

"You know," she said as she wiped away her steadily flowing tears, "There's a legend about how, long ago, the love of two lovers was so strong that, during a war, they promised that, no matter what, they would reunite with one another no matter what the case was. They each composed a song that would stand for that love, a song that, when they finally met again, they would play the song once more as a duet, so that they would be finally be whole again…though the legend says they never found each other, the song was still locked in memory so that their descendants would play it again…"

Link felt his heart leap into his throat, his stomach, and all around out of the sheer emotion that he was experiencing. That sounded just like the legend of the song that Darin was talking about…

"What was the name of that song?" Link asked.

Rose sniffed, loosening her embrace enough for her to look up into Link's face. She smiled as she looked up at Link with her beautiful blue eyes…

"It was called the Lament of Two Lovers," she said.

"Well…that's a name hardly suiting for a song," Link said. He didn't know why, but his heart forced him to say his next few words, even though he doubted that he had the bravery or the courage to do so otherwise, "Besides…I think the song worked."

Rose and Link looked into each other's eyes. Rose started crying again, though Link could tell that her tears were for a different reason. For some reason, she didn't look sad at all, but overjoyed. Link realized that what he said meant more to them both than meets the eye. For Link, it meant that he was finally letting go of his charade that made him think that he was in love with someone else. He was never in love with anyone; no one else had that special place in his heart, no matter what his body told him otherwise. There was only Rose…it had always been Rose…

…And she knew it…

Rose stopped crying long enough to look into Link's eyes once more…and then she kissed him.

Link froze. He felt a wave of emotion run through his body. Rose's lips were touching his, her eyes were closed, and her arms were embraced around his neck. Link's mind was in a whirlwind, but he suddenly felt one emotion that was stronger than all others, and it caused him to grip her tighter.

_So, this is what it is like to truly be in love_, Link thought.

Link and Rose held their embrace for a long time. Link hoped that it could last forever, and, when they did part, he was more than sad that it did have to end. Rose looked into Link's eyes. Not for the first time, and not for the last, Link believed more than ever that her eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life…

"So," Rose said calmly, her arms still embracing Link, "How are we going to save the ranch?"

Link was caught off guard with the change in subject, but smiled anyway.

"I was still kind of thinking about that," Link said as he held her tighter.

"If you think any longer, some of us will die of old age!"

Link turned around to see Darin and Ciela both hovering nearby, Ciela looking as if she was about to go into tears. Link suddenly went bright red.

"What are you guys doing here?!?" Link shouted, "How long have you been over there?!"

"Long enough, Link," Darin said.

"That was…*snif*…beautiful," Ciela said as she gazed at the pair.

Rose smiled as she looked at Darin, though suddenly frowned when she saw Ciela.

"I don't believe we've met," she said sweetly, "My name's Rose."

"I'm Ciela," Ciela said, "I'm Darin's little sister."

"Little…what?" Rose asked as she looked quizzically between Link and Darin.

"It's a long story," Darin said, "However, the point still stands. How are we going to save the ranch?"

Link began to ponder that himself. It would be hard to attempt to persuade Inigon; he was pretty much ruthless as it was. They also couldn't just take the ranch away, either. Not only would that stoop themselves down to Inigon's level, but Inigon might just have a chance to escape, warn Vaati, and not only get himself captured and tortured to death, but the Wind Mage just might take an interest in Rose as well…Link certainly didn't want that.

Link suddenly got an idea…it probably was a bit reckless, he'd admit, but it was still an idea…and probably even worth trying.

"Um, Rose?" Link said, "I still hold the fastest horse-racing record, right?"

* * *

The next morning, Link had woken up early and was meeting Rose outside. Rose had informed Link that Inigon had headed out earlier that day so that he could do some business with a wealthy official with a lot of money. Link didn't care. He was just glad that he didn't have to worry about him for the rest of the day.

Link had informed Joey about his plan. Joey believed that it was foolproof, if it weren't for the fact that it was totally suicidal and insane. Although Link did beat the horse racing record back when he was a kid, there was no way he could even remotely be able to get near Epona, being the wild horse as she was, let alone ride her.

Link wasn't going to let that stop him.

Joey and Rose met him at the front door to the stables. The two of them looked rather anxiously at Link, who was trying his best to smile even though he felt more nervous than when he first took his steps into the Storage Tower back when the PagRat made it its nest.

Darin and Ciela both hovered nearby, obviously agitated. Link suddenly realized that there was more to the group's agitation than meets the eye.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"Well…" Rose said feebly.

"You know how you told me that Inigon was trying to sell Epona," Joey said.

Link nodded.

"Turns out that he was more serious than we thought," Joey said. The 17-year-old boy opened the door. Link looked in and suddenly backed away when he heard two low-pitched growls.

Rose and Joey both backed away from the door. Both Kavik and Deku growled as they came up to the open door, lowering their haunches and bearing their fangs. Link stopped when he got five paces away from the two Wolfos and kept still.

"Don't move," Darin whispered, "Wolfos get real angry when they're hungry. You'd be lucky to get out alive."

"I think I know just how to deal with my animals," Link said with a smile.

He reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag and got out the Ocarina of Time. By now, the Wolfos were barking, their eyes flashing as they began to work themselves up into a frenzy. Before anyone could even raise a finger, Link brought the ocarina to his lips and began to play Saria's Song.

The Wolfos cocked their heads and raised their ears upon hearing the song. The melody flowed through the light breeze that formed under the gray clouds above. When it was done, Link looked down at the two Wolfos, lowering the ocarina and preparing himself for the worst.

The Wolfos both suddenly charged. Though Link was ready to defend himself from them both, he certainly didn't see this coming. Both of them pounced on Link and came up and licked his face like crazy, pelting him with their slobbery tongues. Link laughed as he tried to pull the two Wolfos off, both of them whining and barking happily.

"Well, I'll be…" Joey said in amazement, "I didn't think that I'd live to see something like this."

Rose cautiously came forward and knelt beside Link and the dogs. Kavik's ears went down when Rose came up, causing Rose to become hesitant. As she held out her hand, Kavik cautiously sniffed it before licking it, indicating that he wasn't going to harm her. Rose smiled as she pet Kavik, while Link was still trying to get Deku off of his chest, seeing as the Wolfos was pinning his shoulders with her forepaws.

"You'd think that they'd learn to give you a break," Darin said, flying up next to Link as he got up.

Link finally managed to get Deku off of him before petting her, the Wolfos growling playfully and panting as Link scratched behind her ears. "I guess they just missed me, that's all," Link said, "Animals are just like people; they have feelings too."

Rose smiled as she pet Kavik, letting the Wolfos nudge her knee as he tried to get her to scratch behind his ears. Rose obliged and gave Kavik the satisfaction of relieving his itch, causing the Wolfos to pant happily.

"Um, are you guys going to sit like that all day?" Joey asked. He attempted to approach, but backed off as both Wolfos glared at him, their ears pointed back and their tails flicking side-to-side like cats.

"Easy, Joey," Link said in a calm voice, "These guys haven't just recovered overnight. I'd suggest you give them both some space."

"I'll be happy to oblige," Joey said, lowering his hands and backing up to show that he didn't mean any harm. Both Wolfos dropped their agitated manners and lay still, watching as Link and Rose stood up and walked over into the stables.

Though Epona allowed Rose to approach, she snorted angrily as Link attempted to come close. Link wasn't surprised. Seeing as Epona didn't recognize him, it was obvious that she wasn't going to let anyone, let alone a complete stranger, come near her. Link nodded to Rose, and the red-haired girl pulled the latch of the stall and opened the stall door up.

The animals watched tensely. Epona shook her head as she saw that the only thing standing between her and freedom was a man wearing green clothing. With a mighty neigh, she started to bolt, fully intent on running him over and barging her way to the freedom she desired.

"EPONA!"

Link struck his foot down on the ground in mid-shout. The horse stopped dead in her tracks, slowing down to the point that she almost ran into Link anyway. Link stayed absolutely still, standing between the horse and the way out, both completely immobilized out of anticipation of what the other would do next.

Link put the Ocarina of Time to his lips. He played Epona's song, letting the notes flow through the air and pass their soothing kiss upon the ears of all in the stables. Link never felt so alive singing that song. Not even since the first time playing it had he ever felt this inner feeling inside of him, as if his soul was being filled up with the joy and contented feelings he would get when he first lived on Lon Lon Ranch…

When Link stopped and opened his eyes, Epona was staring back.

The horse had visibly calmed. She stood patiently, gazing at Link with her dark eyes, her chest moving up and down slowly with each breath. Link held still as Epona trotted forward and rested her head on his shoulder. Accepting the embrace, Link rubbed her neck and mane, feeling her heartbeat beneath her skin. She snorted gently…both of them had found their friend again.

Link released his embrace, allowing Epona to step back. The horse glared at him as if to say, _'Don't you ever run off like that again.'_

Link cocked an eyebrow, which in turn replied as, _'I wasn't the one who ran off. I let you go, remember?'_

Epona nuzzled him gently. Link smiled as he pet her snout. Rose came up alongside the horse and pet her mane. Epona snorted gently, visibly calmed now that Link was at her side again.

"Looks like she turned a new leaf," Rose said with a smile, "I haven't seen her this good since the day you left…"

"Well, it looks like she's probably going to be this happy from now on," Link said.

"How touching…"

Link, Rose, Joey, and Epona turned around to the stable door. Both Wolfos growled as they glared over at the door. There, standing with his arms behind his back, smiling as if he had just found a gold mine, was Inigon…

He wasn't alone either.

"I thank you for making this easier for my benefactor," Inigon said, waving a hand at a man standing beside him. The man wore armor, a large, billowing cape, and had an attitude that made him look as if he was the most important person on earth. He looked over in disdain at Link and the others, his eyes darting between them and the beautiful horse standing next to Link.

"So, you've helped me once again, Aran," Inigon said, fiddling with his mustache with one hand, "A horse wrangler one day and a tamer overnight. I must say that I'm impressed…enough so that I've decided that you can stay here at my ranch…ULP!"

Inigon raised his hands. Link had pulled out his bow and drawn it taught in one single fluid movement, the arrow pointing dangerously at the pompous man's neck. Link's eyes flickered with an inner flame, revealing his twisted rage as he glared contemptuously at Inigon.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, Inigon," Link said with a growl.

"Pointing a bow at someone will get you nowhere," Inigon said with a half-hearted smile, "My friend beside me represents my benefactor, who would be more than happy to take up the proceedings of my ranch if I am gone. You'd be going nowhere with this."

"On the contrary," Link said, pulling the bowstring tighter, "I'm just about to get started. I challenge you, Inigon, to a horse race. Winner takes all. Place your terms, you asshole."

Inigon cocked an eyebrow, then chuckled in amusement.

"Fine," he said, "if that's what you want. Here's my terms. I win, I keep my ranch, of course, but I also keep you. You will be my slave, and all of your items henceforth will belong to me, starting with that pretty bow you have in your hands…understood?"

"Transparently," Link said, "Now, here are my terms. I win, I get the ranch and everyone inside of it. You, on the other hand, will be banished, and you will make no further qualms with this place. Am I understood?"

"You are as clear as crystal, Aran," Inigon said with a smile. He turned to his associate. "What say you, my friend? Care to see a good horse race?"

The man yawned, covering his mouth slightly to show his lack of interest.

"If you insist," he said, "This doesn't change a thing, though. My master will have that horse…"

"It doesn't matter," Inigon said, "You'll get your horse. Consider this a petty rivalry. You understand, don't you?"

The man nodded slightly, examining his fingernails as if they were the only interesting things available on the planet.

"Right then," Inigon said, "Be a good man, Aran. Lower your bow. We don't want to have this competition rigged, do we?"

Link lowered the bow, though he kept the drawstring taught in case if he needed it.

"That's a good lad," he said, "Joey. Fetch me my horse. Just because I'm having a race doesn't mean I still don't own this ranch. Get going, you little brat!"

"Yes sir!" Joey went out of the stables and off into a different direction to fetch Inigon's horse.

Link sighed. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

Link stood next to the horse corral. The ranch hands were gathered nearby, watching anxiously as Link stood alone awaiting Inigon. The man had gone off to fetch his horse, which was in a more private stable. Link had waited a full half-hour for Inigon to get ready, though it was obvious that the man was trying his patience for a reason.

Before Link could offer if he could see if Inigon had managed to get himself stuck in a manure trough, the door to the private stable burst open. Inigon, riding upon a rather large light-brown stallion, strode up to the beginning of the racetrack. The horse stopped and snorted, pawing the ground in agitation and seemingly wary about the big whip that Inigon carried on his hip.

"Well, boy," Inigon said, looking down at Link, "What's the matter? You forget your horse? Well, I'll easily supply any one of my quality animals just for this race…though it won't matter next to my horse Lightning!"

Link simply glared at Inigon, then shifted his eyes towards the horse. He remembered how he first rode Lightning on his birthday; he had been a great horse then, but now he had become transformed under his new master's service. It was obvious in the emptiness of his eyes that Epona's older brother had become a slave…

Link wasn't going to let that happen.

Inigon pulled out his Fairy Ocarina. Inigon chuckled, though kept silent as Link quickly played Epona's Song. Only the very first verse was enough to cause Epona to charge headlong from the entrance of the stables, running up to Link's side. Inigon's eyes widened in shock as the horse, saddled and ready for racing, stood still enough for Link to hop on. His surprise quickly turned to anger. Link could not help but feel very anxious as he turned his gaze over to Rose, then gave Link a wicked smile.

"So, Aran," Inigon whispered to the boy, "Let's say we raise the stakes up a little more, eh?"

Link glanced warily over at Inigon. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I think we both know who got you to tame Epona," Inigon said, "She is useless to you without my…niece, so I'll raise the stakes up. If you win…you keep the girl. She'll be all yours, to do as you please."

Link didn't like the idea of trading Rose as a pawn, though he knew better than to deny Inigon of his game. "What happens if I lose?"

"I get to do what I want with her," Inigon said, "I intend on teaching her a lesson for allowing my prize horse to fall into your hands. It's bad business. Not only does my benefactor have to witness you riding it, but when I beat you it will look bad on that horse. I intend on selling her to Vaati…what do you think? Good plan, is it? Of course, you can be a good boy and not get involved in this kind of thing—"

"I'll do it," Link growled.

"What?" Inigon said. His eyebrows rose in his apparent confusion.

"I'm not letting you harm that girl's life any longer. I'll race for her, and when I win you will be sorry you ever crossed me."

Link was very angry. Inigon was the lowest of the low. Link would never let him sell her to Vaati. Even if he had to kill Inigon should he have lost, he wasn't going to let Rose get sold to the likes of the monstrous Wind Mage.

"Fine…" Inigon said with a smile, "Suit yourself." He turned to the official. "Alright, my liege. The race is about to begin, and when I beat this boy at his game, you can give the horse to Lord Vaati at a discount price, as a token of my appreciation. What say you?"

The man yawned as he looked boringly up at the two of them.

"If you insist," he said, "Just get this over with. His highness does not like to be kept waiting."

Link turned his eyes towards the track. Joey walked up to the track, a flag in one hand and an hourglass in another.

"Two laps," he said, "No cheating, no weapons, and no foul play. Regardless who does it, the person who does gets disqualified. I'll be the judge. Are you both ready?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT, BOY!!!" Inigon shouted.

Joey almost dropped the hourglass in his fright. He began the countdown.

Link concentrated on the track ahead. He glanced down at Epona, rubbing her shoulder affectionately to get her attention.

_Let's do this_, she seemed to say.

_I sure hope you haven't gained weight since we last saw each other_, Link seemed to reply.

Epona snorted angrily. Link smiled. At least her ego was more ready to go than he was.

"GO!" Joey shouted.

Inigon made a scream as he slapped Lightning hard from behind. Link kicked at Epona's flank with the back of his foot, careful not to hit it too hard but just hard enough for her to get the message. Epona reared up and took off like a bullet, though Lightning was already at least an inch or so ahead of them by the time she took off.

The first lap was rather easy. Catching up to Lightning was no problem at all; Epona proved to be just as fast as she was when she was younger. However, Lightning was able to catch up at the same speed. Whatever Inigon had done to that horse must have gotten him real scared to make him run at such a breakneck pace.

The second lap was harder. Inigon had managed to get at least a nose ahead, laughing his head off as he kept slapping Lightning's behind as if he were a child who got himself into lots of trouble. Link knew he had to get an advantage over Inigon somehow, and his father's words came to mind…

_When a rider mounts a horse, they become like one spirit, flowing through the wind, without remorse or contempt for each other. Once a person can feel that, he can become the greatest rider in all of history, with no equals or rivals to compare himself with._

"Come on, Epona," Link whispered, bending himself down so that she could gain speed, "I know you can do this. We can do this. Ride like you've never had before. For the ranch, for mom and dad, for Rose. You can do this! HYAAAAHH!!!"

Link whipped the reigns. Epona responded by taking off with a burst of speed, closing the distance between them and Inigon like a thunderbolt. Inigon's eyes went wide as Link rode past him. They made the first turn of the lap and went on the long straightway alongside the Horse Corral, Epona running as swift as a lightning bolt as she ran.

Link's heart leapt in joy as they made it halfway in a little less than a couple of seconds. They were going to make it! The ranch was going to be free, and nothing; not even Inigon could stop it.

He heard Inigon shout angrily behind him. At first he thought it was Inigon being angry that he lost, but, looking ahead, he realized what the problem was.

Two of the ranch hands, sorry looks in their eyes, were dumping buckets of water onto the final turn, turning the dust into a slick mud. They glanced up at Link with sorry looks before heading out of the way of the charging horses. Link growled. Inigon had set them up; he expected something to go wrong…why didn't he think of that earlier?

"We can do this, Epona," Link whispered, "I believe in you…"

And I believe in you, my friend, Epona seemed to say as she charged.

Link held on tight. If Epona slipped on this turn, it would likely be the end for both of them, and Inigon would win it all. Rose would be gone, Epona would probably have to be put down from broken limbs, and Link…he may as well have been dead.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Sure, it could have been considered cheating, but in the space of a few seconds Link's mind flashed several emotions all at once. His love for Rose, his anger at Inigon, his hatred for Vaati, his sorrow for the ranch; everything was going haywire…

So it wasn't too surprising that the mud dried up because of a flash blaze.

Epona turned and leapt over the flames just in time. The horse made the turn in record timing, probably not getting anything more than a few light burns from the breakneck speed she was making. Link opened his eyes and saw that they were less than a second from the finish line, and his heart raced and time seemed to slow down as Epona made those first few steps to the finish…

Link pulled back on the reigns, causing Epona to come to an almost abrupt stop. Epona whinnied as she reared into the air, hitting the ground hard with her front legs. Link beamed as he heard the cheers from the other ranchers; he had never felt so proud of himself in all of his life. He glanced down at Epona and petted the back of her neck in appreciation.

_That'll do, Epona_, Link seemed to say, _That'll do…_

Inigon wasn't so lucky. Lightning panicked when he saw the wall of flames that erupted at the turn. Instead of turning into the flames, he and Inigon kept going, right into a bunch of mud that was mercilessly spared from the flames' heat. Lightning came to a slippery stop that caused his rider to go flying, sending him headlong into the Cucco Coop. The birds panicked and flew about in a mad frenzy to escape their intruder, who's top half was invading their nests and getting a faceful of eggs while his bottom half was trying to kick its way out. Inigon's screams and curses were enough to make even a drill sergeant cringe from the force behind his mouth, so great was his anger.

Link slipped down from off of Epona, right into Rose's awaiting arms. She hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek with gusto as they embraced each other in their happiness. The other ranchers gathered around Link as well, their happiness increased now that they knew that the reign of Inigon had finally come to an end.

"You did it!" Rose said after releasing his cheek from her lips, "You beat him! I'm so proud of you!"

"That was probably the best race that I've ever seen in my life!" Joey said, dancing around like a crazy fool.

"Did you see the look on Inigon's face?!" said one of the ranch hands, "That was priceless! He went straight into the Cucco Coop! Hooooweee!"

"Oi!" said a ranch wife, "Speak of the devil, here comes ol' egg head now!"

Inigon was in a rage. His shoulders and head were covered in egg gunk, bird droppings, and bits and pieces of hay. His fancy clothes were scratched up from when he landed in the Cucco Coop, and his skin had turned beet red in his anger. In shorter terms, he looked absolutely ridiculous. It was only Link's anger at Inigon that kept him from bursting with laughter on the spot, something that the rest of the ranchers seemed to have no problem doing.

"You…" he growled, pointing at Rose, "You…betrayed me, you little whore! I'll make you pay for this!" he glanced over at Link, "And, you! You cheated! No one can beat me at a horse race! NOBODY! You had to have done something; weighed my horse down, anything! You couldn't have won out of pure skill! No one except Dalon could to something like…"

It was then that Inigon got a real good look at Link's eyes, his figure, and the fact that he had his sword hooked up on his back.

"By the gods…it's YOU!"

Inigon was pointing his finger at Link, shaking and twitching like crazy in disbelief and fright. He couldn't believe his eyes, though Link felt that it was high time he did get rid of his ruse.

"What's the matter, Inigon?" Link said, "Have you seen a ghost…or who you thought was a ghost, anyway?"

"But…how…why?!" Inigon tried to make coherent speech, but he couldn't find the words. Link decided that he should finish Inigon's sentences enough for the tyrant.

"Yes, I'm back," Link said, "and I don't like what I see here. I've been gone for seven years…and I see a place that has been tyrannized by a man of filth. Well, your reign of tyranny lasts no longer!"

The other ranch hands were confused now. Link was about to explain, but two balls of light that were hiding behind a water trough suddenly popped up at Link's side, two pairs of wings keeping them both aloft in the air. Though the green one was new, almost everyone recognized the one with black wings…

"You tell him, Link!" Darin said with a growl.

"Show him who's boss!" Ciela agreed.

Now Inigon was really shaken up, his knees rattling while his hands just shook in shock.

"This…this can't be possible!" Inigon stated, "Vaati assured me that you were dealt with! How can…why…you'll pay for this!"

"Sorry, Inigon," Link said, stepping up to the man and grabbing his shirt collar, ignoring the filth that was splattered all over it, "You're time here is done. This isn't your ranch anymore."

Link and Inigon just stared at each other for a few tense seconds. The ranch hands weren't saying anything; they were too hit with shock to be able to speak. The silence was over when everyone heard the sound of a man clapping half-heartedly. Link turned to see that the official had a smile on his face, his dark eyes glaring at the group standing before him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint your fun," he said, "But I think that other matters are at hand…namely, the ownership of this ranch."

He snapped his fingers. The sound was strangely amplified to the point that the snap caused everyone to cringe. Link shook his head, his ears ringing, though his pain was forgotten as he saw something come up from the gate.

At least a dozen Moblins, each fully armed with their spears and shields, came up the path, rushing to the man's side and creating a barrier between them and the gate. The Moblins growled as they stood by the official's side, ready to cause a massacre should he give the word.

"What's going on?!" Link said, letting Inigon go.

"You see," the official remarked, "since you and Inigon were so interested in making such a fuss over all of this, I decided to lay down my own terms. Naturally, I didn't reveal them. However, now I feel it is best to let them be known…seeing as I am more important, you…Link, is it?...and your terms are negated in this matter.

"My terms included that, should this boy win, Inigon would be banned from this establishment, and its holdings should go to its rightful owner. You are a nuisance, Inigon. You always have been…your kiss-ass attitude has only shown that you are a very ambitious man. Since you can't hold your own salt, you shall pay the price for it. In the meantime, I and my men will claim the holdings of this land for Lord Vaati…and any goods we feel are important will become his alone. That includes the red-haired maiden."

Everyone gasped when the man pointed a finger at Rose. Rose backed off tensely, unable to defend herself if the man chose to send in his monsters.

"Her beauty will help quench Vaati's thirsts," he said, "as do all beautiful women in his lands. Now…if you come quietly, I promise that your lives will be spared. Should you not—AAAHH!!"

He didn't get any further. An arrow pierced through his shoulder and knocked him to the ground. The Moblins stared dumbly at their leader before turning to the one who shot the arrow. Link had already put his bow away and had drawn his sword and his shield, his sword suddenly glowing bright with energy.

"No one is going to harm this ranch!" Link shouted, "I won't let you! HYAAAH!!!"

Link shot a sideways swipe with his sword, causing a burst of white energy to shoot out from the blade. The Silver Bolt fell two Moblins at once, who were pierced from the inside out from the attack.

The other Moblins didn't give Link a chance of attacking them with their guard down. They charged, their spears raised and their shields up, roaring war cries of terror as they made their advance.

Link jumped over the heads of the Moblins, using his sword to behead one and render the right shoulder of another useless. Jumping atop their heads, Link turned about and stabbed the back of the closest one, slicing apart his spinal cord and rendering his body useless.

Link noticed to his shear horror that they didn't stop their charge. The Moblins were fully intending on wiping the rest of them out, attacking with their spears down. The men and women ranch hands huddled together in fright, while Rose attempted to keep herself between the Moblins and their spears.

"FARORE'S GUST!"

The Moblins' charge slowed to a halt as a powerful wind hit them hard, causing some of them to get pushed backwards. Darin stayed between the helpless ranchers and the Moblins, sending out his magical power as much as he could spare it.

It wasn't enough. The attack died enough for the Moblins to get up and renew their charge. It seemed like everything was going to be over for the ranchers, and many of them cowered and screamed in fright as the Moblins cut short the remaining distance.

They made the mistake of forgetting about Link.

"Farore's Wind!"

Link appeared suddenly in a flash of light. His shield attached to his back and his sword in his left hand, he held up his right hand, which was glowing bright red.

"Din's…FIRE!"

Everyone, including the Moblins, watched in shock as fire erupted from Link's palm, enveloping the Moblins in a wall of red-orange flame. The monsters ran about screaming, their bodies completely engulfed. Link took advantage of their confusion to kill the ones nearest to the cowering crowd, ensuring that they would not engulf the others in flames. He got out a few arrows and began pelting the rest, making accurate headshots before the monsters could get even close to anything that would be engulfed in the flames that burned through their body.

Link stepped up and examined the bodies, controlling his anger and extinguishing the flames. The Moblins lay dead, their skin turned to ashes from the flames. Link smiled triumphantly as he turned his attention to the others. Rose stood up and came forward, as if to walk up to Link's side, but stopped and stared in horror at the direction of the gate.

Link turned and froze. The official was standing, tearing the arrow from his body and attaching it to a strange weapon that looked like a bow strapped to a long board, aiming it at Rose. He pulled the string back, and weakly put his fingers upon a slit in the wood.

"You will pay for this," he said, "starting with…this one!"

Link saw him pull his finger. Realizing something bad was going to happen, he acted quickly; no real thoughts going through his head other than to save Rose. Rose stood, frozen with fear of her fate, when Link suddenly teleported in front of her, holding out his arms and protecting her from any attack.

The arrow went flying with a zipping sound. Link closed his eyes, praying that he would get the arrow in a place where it wouldn't fly through his chest and catch Rose in the process.

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Rose_, Link thought, _I…I love you…_

He was knocked back in a tremendous blow, sending him flying off to the right. He hit the ground hard, his body sliding against the dirt upon landing. Opening his eyes, he felt a sharp pain on his chest, and felt his energy drain quickly. He wondered if he had hit his head in the fall, because, for some reason, there were stars flashing about in front of his eyes.

"Link!"

Rose was at his side quickly. Link looked down. The arrow had indeed gotten him, but it had only scratched him, its tip barely puncturing into his rib cage. In fact, it was only because it was stuck between the ribs that it was still staying in place, the arrowhead still sticking out of his body. He pulled the arrow out, hissed in pain, and was about to lean back on the ground but was quickly scooped up by Rose, who put his head in her lap.

"Are…are you alright?" she asked.

The crystals in front of his eyes had gone, but Link's heart was pumping as he looked up into Rose's sapphire eyes.

"I am now," he said with a smile.

Rose smiled back, but a gurgling sound off towards the gate caught her attention. Link lifted his head and gazed off into the direction of the gate. Joey was kneeling above the official, a bloody knife in his hand. His eyes were closed as he gazed away from the bleeding neck of the evil man, doing his best to ignore the man's pleading gaze. Link couldn't bare to look. Joey probably never killed anything before now…stuff like that could haunt a man for the rest of his life.

Wordlessly, Link got up, walking up to Joey and taking him away from the dead body. He patted his back, comforting the younger boy as best as he could.

"Killing things isn't a good thing," Link said, "However, sometimes it cannot be avoided. What you did was probably something I would have done. Vaati can't know about what's happened. Thanks for being brave like that…"

Joey nodded, sniffing as he wiped tears from his eyes.

There was a sudden clang of bars. All of the ranch hands turned their heads when the saw Inigon, his face showing no trace of sanity, peering from behind the locked bars gleefully as he glared at everyone inside.

"HA!" he shouted, "Now you'll have to work for me! I'll never let a single one of you leave this ranch alive!! I am victorious! Who needs that accursed Vaati?! Not I, the great INIGON!!! Oh, Grandpappy! I have avenged your na—WAAAAUUUGGHH!!!"

Inigon got kicked backwards as Link appeared in front of him, sword in hand, having teleported from behind the bars. He kicked at Inigon and used his free hand to punch him a few times before tossing him against the wall, the tyrant's body battered and bruised from the beating he took. He looked up through a black eye and gasped, cringing and crying like a little girl, as Link pointed the Master Sword at the man.

Link wanted nothing more than to do away with Inigon. He had caused such suffering, such pain to those he cared about…all he wanted to do was just rend his sword through the coward's body, allowing him to die a coward's death by his sword…

No…he couldn't do it. He couldn't slay Inigon in cold blood. It would make him as cruel, perhaps crueler, than even the tyrant. Link didn't want to stoop down to his level…not in front of Rose, or everyone else either.

Link reached down and batted at Inigon's face with his hand before grabbing the Moon's Tear and the key to the gate from Inigion's pocket. Taking them both, Link backed away and stood motionlessly between Inigon and the rest of the ranch.

"You…you aren't going to kill me?" Inigon said weakly, "Are you a weakling or something, boy?! You too yellow to lay me down flat, to see me dead?!"

Link growled, his right hand flicking casually in Inigon's direction. Suddenly, Inigon's butt lit up into flames, and the man jumped at least ten feet in the air, hopping up and down on his arse in order to put out the flames. Link waited until the man had been sufficiently burned enough before casting the flames aside, pointing the Master Sword at the wounded man's face.

"I am the rightful owner of this ranch," Link said, "as my father was the rightful owner, and the father before him. This is my ranch. Get off of my ranch!"

Inigon needed no second bidding, his pride wounded as he scurried away, both burnt palms doing their best to keep his red and blistered butt from revealing itself as he ran as fast as he could, away from Link and away from Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Link was greeted to thundering applause as he opened the gate. The ranchers were overjoyed, swamping him and giving him handshakes, hearty pats on the back, and pelting him with questions. Though they were many, the most common questions that came up involved his disappearance. Link stated that he would explain everything in due time, but he was still swamped by friends and relatives all wanting to know why he left.

Joey saved him in the end, complaining that Link needed rest and time to catch up. Link let him act as his spokesperson, telling Joey to let everyone know that, seeing as Link was officially in charge now, they could have the whole day off. Joey, who had recovered swiftly from his recent, "killing," smiled and went at it with a whim. Link took advantage of the lessened commotion and sought out through the crowd the one person he wanted to be with most of all.

Link finally decided to look in the one place she always was. Link climbed up the stairs of the Storage Tower, making his way up to the top, remembering the times he had in the strange place as he made his way to the top floor…

Link spotted Rose, who was looking out towards the horizon. A slowly vanishing dot on the plains heralded the retreating Inigon, still running as fast as he could from the ranch. Rose had her hands over her chest, looking out onto the plain of Hyrule Field, humming her song to herself.

She did not turn as Link approached. Link came up behind her, taking the Moon's Tear and threading a piece of string through the hole carved in the top of the teardrop. He put his arms around her shoulders, tying the string and allowing the Moon's Tear to return to its rightful place.

Link tried to have his arms part her, but Rose's hands caught his, pulling him closer to her body. Though his heart was racing, Link did not hesitate as she pulled him into an embrace about her. She turned about, staring up at Link with her blue eyes, staring at him as a young girl would stare at a knight in shining armor. Link returned the gaze, staring lovingly into her sapphire eyes, regarding them once again in the banks of his mind how much they reminded him of the blue sky, the clear waters of Lake Hylia, the beautiful Zora's Sapphire…and reminded himself how much all three paled in comparison to her beauty.

"You've saved my life," Rose said silently, leaning her head against Link's shoulder and hugging him fondly, "You've saved the ranch…and you be rid us of that horrible tyrant. Link…I just want you to know how much I feel about you…how I always felt about you. I love you more than anything else in the world. You are my hero…my boy in green. I'll never forget that…"

Link smiled, leaning his head against Rose's. He wanted to tell her how much her red hair reminded him of the fires and heat of Dodongo's Caverns, how her skin was as smooth as the silk blankets made in the Kokiri Forest, how her eyes could drown Lake Hylia, and how she meant more to him than any of the other places he had visited in the past. Link wanted to tell her oh, so much…but he could only find the strength to say four, simple words.

"I love you, Rose…"

Those words were more than enough to drown any speech of radiance. Rose and Link stared into each other's eyes once more…and then kissed under the bright afternoon sun…

* * *

Vaati had watched the whole procession, up until the one boy had come up and sliced the throat of his foolish minion. He stroked his chin and smiled to himself, thinking very carefully about what all this could mean.

_So_, he said to himself, _he _is_ back…I guess that means that the Shadow Druid wasn't lying after all. How simple it is to disperse the unbelievable when it happens right under your very nose.._

He raised a hand, motioning a servant to come forward. The man, an official of Vaati's realm, wearing the traditional capes, billowing cloaks, and polished armor, came forward, bowing low to the ground and reciting the many titles of the Wind Mage.

"Silence, fool," Vaati said, waving the man's comments aside, "I have some…interesting news of late. As of now, Lon Lon Ranch is no longer under my control. Alert all patrols in that surrounding area of this news."

The man bowed, though hesitated to leave at first. Vaati cocked his left eyebrow, the universal sign to all of Vaati's attendants that their master's attention was caught, and that they could speak.

"My lord," the man said feebly, "What should I tell them? Shall we take the ranch back by force, or shall we burn them to the ground for their impudence?"

Vaati paused a moment, as if taking this into consideration, before giving the man his answer.

"Neither," he said, "I want all patrols to completely avoid Lon Lon Ranch. Ignore it for a time. Let the folks within be lulled into a sense of security and go about their business. If we are lucky, the Resistance will show up, and after a time we can play them all into our hands. It's just a matter of time before that happens. Relay my orders. You are done here."

The man bowed even lower this time before departing, his billowing cape following behind as if it were flying through the air. Vaati ignored it, instead looking at the dead crystal ball that was on the desk in front of his mighty throne.

The fool was right, he said to himself, reflecting upon the now-dead official of Lon Lon Ranch, That girl did interest me…but not as much as it interested that boy. I'd kill him off myself if I wished, but such a death at this distance is too swift a fate. No, I'd rather have him directly in my grasp, so that I can ensure that his death is long, and slow…and I'll do the same thing to that little brat of a princess!

Vaati's excited and anticipated move couldn't allow him to resist. He began to chuckle, at first, which rose into a hearty cackle, which in turn transformed into a hideous and insane laugh that ran throughout the halls of his section of the castle. The wind carried his evil laughter far and wide, reflecting upon the dark heart of the monster within the halls of the Castle of the Seven Sorcerers…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Though I expected romance in this story, to be honest I never thought I'd write it out so well! Inigon get's sacked, the ranch is saved, and Link and Rose finally form a powerful emotional bond called love. *sigh* Such a strong emotion, love is...

Darin: Aww, cut it out! Don't get too mushy on me!

**Kerian**: Where's your sister?

Darin: Crying her eyes out in the back room. That's why I said to not get mushy! Turns out she loves the stuff to the point of crying a river of tears for it!

**Kerian**: *sigh* This chapter took longer than I thought to make. Most of it had to do with focus and school (Calculus is evil...let's just say that and be done with it), and as such it took a long time to create. However, I feel this is one of my better 10,000 word (or more) chapters, and I am proud of it. I remember the first time I did such a big chapter. I almost fell flat out of my seat from the shock!

For those of you who are curious, the scene where Rose leaves was inspired, once again, from Arxane's most epic (yet discontinued) fanfic of Ocarina of Time. Though it was mature themed, the story helped inspire my future success. All praise the great Arxane! lol (he'd probably try to sue me if he heard me say that...if he was actually on fanfiction anymore. I wouldn't know on either counts; I've never met him, even on the site).

Yes, there are two references to famous movies in this story. The second one, probably the least noticable, was planned earlier, though the first one and the most painstakingly obvious was something that I couldn't resist putting in. As a contest, and to also get more reviews, the first person to guess both gets a spoiler!

Speaking of reviews, I took the liberty of looking at an older version of the Stats page. Turns out that a lot of people have made this a favorite story. However, the reviews have lessened quite a lot since day one. For those 25 of you who have made this their favorite story (especially the 12 of you who have alerts whenever this story is complete, exception being Mr. Martin), and for anyone else who is reading this right now, drop what you are doing after this chapter and review...please! I want to get 1,000 reviews on this story, but I can't do it myself (otherwise, that'd be cheating). If you want to make an author happy, please review this chapter right away.

As of now, I'm dropping the spoiler rules I've had in past reviews. Nobody save me looks at this thing's reviews anyway, so there's no real point in hiding plot assumptions or other things. So, I'm laying out a few new rules that I'll add to chapter 1 later: You can say anything you want as long as it is on topic to Legend of Zelda, Legacy of the Sages, what I wrote in that chapter, to point out a flaw I made or a misspelling (preferably both if you can find them), or just to say your overall thoughts on the story. The things I don't want are single-word reviews (if you are to review, at least do it in a complete sentence if you don't have anything else to say...lol), reviews that openly criticise and put down my work or the work of others, author-integrated-character requests, reviews that are completely off-topic and away from the point, or reviews that have swear words. I don't mind it if you say damn or asshole, but any sign of both B words and/or the F word and that review gets taken off and I'll report you. I already had an anonymous reviewer do that twice in The Fallen Star, and I don't want to see it anymore.

Darin: You sound like a schoolteacher there. Take a break, will ya? You're just a highschooler for Nayru's sake.

**Kerian**: *sigh* Well, that's the end of the chapter. There's guaranteed going to be another Lament chapter before the next chapter section, so be ready fans! So, until next time...

Darin: We, out!

**Kerian**: My story...my line.

Darin: Sorry...I got it first!

-Kerian (and Darin)


	71. Chapter 18, Part 4: Lament of Two Lovers

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 18: Lament of Two Lovers, Part 4

* * *

**Author's Note**: Be forewarned; some of the stuff in this next scene has some mildly suggestive themes. Viewer descretion is advised.

* * *

Link awoke with bright sunlight streaming from his bedroom window. He sighed. He felt really good for some reason. The feeling of something lying on top of his right arm told him why…it also reminded him why his bed was feeling so cramped this morning.

He turned his head around. Rose was looking at him affectionately from her side of the pillow, her eyes half-closed as she slowly woke the rest of the way up. Link smiled at her, reaching out with one hand and stroking her long, smooth, red hair.

"Good morning," Link said with a smile.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile. She shifted her position as she tried to scootch off of Link's arm. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well knowing you were in my arms," Link said. He leaned forward and gently kissed Rose's forehead. She giggled slightly, pulling him into a quick good-morning hug.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Rose said, "but, last night…I thought you were kind of…well…into it."

"I never thought I'd say that another person's mouth tasted so great," Link said mischievously.

That one earned him a little punch in the gut, followed by a giggle. Both of them looked lovingly into each other's eyes, each one not wanting to get up because it would end their moment together. Link, sadly, was the first to break the moment, sitting up and stretching on the edge of the bed.

"You know," Link said, "if anyone caught us in the same room, they might get the wrong idea."

"It wouldn't necessarily matter," Rose said with a mischievous smile, "We're a couple. Isn't stuff like that supposed to be…normal?"

"I guess," Link said, "Then again, being asleep for seven years kind of got rid of my sense of how things are done anymore. Though I do know this much; I'm not going to do anything like _that_ until we decide to get married or something."

Rose smiled past her blush, sitting up and scootching over to Link's side. "Is that an offering for a marriage proposal…fairy boy?"

"That was the nick name that my great grandmother gave to my great grandfather," Link said with a smile, "I'd rather you didn't call me that anyway…it doesn't exactly suit me."

"Why not?" Rose said playfully, "You didn't mind me calling you dumpling last night."

"Then again, Joey had introduced me to beer that night too," Link said, shaking his head of the thoughts that came swirling back.

Rose giggled. She held out her arms and embraced Link as she sat beside him. Link returned the embrace, hugging her tightly as he rested his head on hers.

"Did I ever mention that there wasn't a single day that I hadn't thought about you since I left for the first time?" Link asked as he held her.

"You kind of did," Rose said, "but if it helps, I like hearing it anyway."

Link chuckled. The two of them stayed embracing one another for a while longer, feeling the sun hit their bodies as it rose higher into the sky. Their love seemed to radiate from their bodies; neither wanted the moment to end, each feeling that they could not live without one another by their side.

Link looked up and saw the ranch hands outside, preparing themselves for their day. It was a sad reminder that they had to continue with their work for the day.

"We'd better get up," Link said, "They'd miss us if we didn't."

Rose sighed, though she still held onto Link for a little while. It was at least another minute before they ended the embrace. Link politely turned aside, facing the wall, while Rose changed out of her night clothes and into fresh work clothing for the day. When she was done, she turned back to Link, who was still sitting against the wall.

"Link," she said, coming over to his side, "What's wrong?"

Link sighed as he glanced at the wall. It wasn't a sad sigh, however. His dreams, just like those of the past week, were free of nightmares and darkness. He was finally free…and all because of the one person he cared about, who happened to sleep by his side every night since the ranch's rescue.

"Nothing's wrong," Link said, turning and showing her a smile on his face, "In fact, things couldn't be better…"

* * *

It had been a month or so since Link had been in control of Lon Lon Ranch. The bodies of the official and his Moblin guard were burnt and their remains cast out into a shallow grave a ways away from the ranch. No one had seen hide or hair of Inigon, though not many people cared either way. As long as the tyrant was gone from their lives, everything was at peace. Since then, Link tried to take charge as best as he could, though he found being in charge rather hard. Though most of the ranchers knew their everyday chores, Inigon's orders left a gaping hole in the way things could be run every now and then.

It was then that people started coming. Those that did were no more than beggars; mostly refugees or others who had no real way of life. Rose had told Link that Inigon had done his best to drive them out; he usually did his patrols to get rid of the "squatters" during this time of the month. The refugees felt brave enough to come by and see if they could get some bread or sympathy.

Link couldn't just leave them like that…

The ranchers now had a new calling; while preparing their goods, as always, they were now also housing many refugees in temporary quarters around the ranch. The refugees were very thankful, and many asked if there were ways that Link could repay them. Link stated that they would do no such thing, and that it was the least that he could do. However, he did offer many of them new jobs in the ranch, seeing as a lot of the work that the ranch-hands were doing could get very overwhelming. Many of them wept with joy with the prospect of finally having a home.

One of the people who had come was none other than a Resistance Officer. The officer had approached Link the day earlier and asked for Link's help. After Link let the officer know of his, "status," with the Resistance, the officer was more than grateful. Link stated that he would do anything and everything that he could to help them out, starting with supplying goods regularly to the rest of the world. The storehouses that Inigon kept were stocked full of the produce of past harvests, and there was virtually nowhere else for it all to go. The officer offered Link a chance to have access to Trade Caravans in return for access to the stores. Link agreed to the terms; it was the least he could do, seeing as there was nothing else he would be able to do with the stores anyway…

The majority of the current day involved preparing settlements for the refugees just outside of Lon Lon Ranch. The majority of available refugees who were strong enough went out with the ranch hands down over to a nearby forest grove where they could cut down trees for houses. The rest helped out with the current chores, sprucing up the ranch and tending to the fields and gardens. The chores were finished very quickly; many of the refugees were former farmers who lost their land to Vaati when they couldn't pay their taxes. Even more where former townsfolk who survived Vaati's mass destructive force on different towns. Those who could not pay for being "tenants" on Vaati's land were dealt with quickly and mercilessly.

Such knowledge made Link feel rather uneasy. If Vaati could destroy entire towns with his power, who knows what he'd do to the ranch…

Many of the ranch hands, and all of the refugees, wanted to name the settlement that was to be on the outskirts of the big picket-fence of the ranch. A large majority wanted to name it after Link; some wanted to name it after peace or prosperity; a radical few wanted to call it Down with Vaati Town. Link turned all of those down, instead deciding to name it something simple; something that wouldn't give too much of his identity away but keep the people happy. In the end, they came to an agreement; they would call the settlement Lonville, after the ranch that it sat next to. Lonville had a nice ring to it, Link assessed, and it certainly fit the town and its location. What better a name to call a village than after the greatest place in all of Hyrule?

Darin and Ciela kept a low enough profile so as not to be seen and cause distractions amongst the refugees. They basically concentrated on Ciela's tutoring, with Darin showing her the basic skills of magic beyond healing powers. Link was rather excited when he heard that she managed to summon a small breeze under her own power, enough so that several leaves and twigs were carried off into the distance. Of course, that was nothing like her brother's signature move, but it wasn't a bad thing either.

Everyone on the ranch knew that Link and Rose were now a couple. Though they didn't necessarily act like one when in public, they occasionally talked with each other about how the days were going for them, what they were thinking about, and other things. They did the most they could to spend time with each other; when Link wasn't dealing with leadership matters he did his best to share chores with Rose, no matter how hard they seemed. Whatever work she did, he made sure he did at least twice as good in order to give her a break. Sure, they occasionally did some lovey-dovey things…like slip around a corner and share a hug or playfully peck each other on the cheek if no one was watching, though they did it sparingly, knowing full well that their duties required them to be constantly working at all times.

Refugees would smile upon them as they were seen together. Several of the ranch hands made comments about the two of them when they thought Link wasn't listening. He even received open comments from many of his close friends that he should propose to Rose. Link shrugged off the comments, though the idea of marrying Rose was very tantalizing. He wondered why he didn't decide it…though probably because he was still a kid. At least, in his heart he was. He didn't feel like marrying Rose just yet, though there was another reason why he didn't…

He didn't want to break her heart…

Link knew that he still had to head over to Kakariko Village. Sheik needed to know what was going on. He had asked the officer, the day before, to not mention his name to anyone to ensure his secrecy. If the officer were to take that to a literal standpoint, then Sheik wouldn't know where he was. Even if he did find out, the Sheikah would want him to head out and begin rescuing another land soon. If that were the case…it meant having to leave Rose again. He wasn't sure how she could handle that…or even if he could handle that.

The biggest fear of all surfaced in his mind as he was tending to some crops just next to the fence. What if, one day, he never came back…only this time; it was truly never coming back?

Those were the thoughts that plagued Link's mind whenever he was alone. Right now, he was currently plucking some weeds growing on the outskirts of the corn field. It was probably the only time that day that he was actually alone. Not a single refugee or ranch hand was in sight. Not even Rose, who was busy teaching some children how to ride upon horses, was nearby. It helped Link feel a bit more comfortable thinking about the future for the two of them, seeing as she wasn't around. He didn't know why, but he felt almost like thinking about her this way when they were together was as bad as talking about her as if she wasn't there.

He sighed as he pulled out the last weed. Examining the plant, he tossed it aside, making sure that none of the seeds fell from it as he did. As he watched it fly over the fence, he suddenly spotted a large, black crow, perching upon one of the wooden support bars that helped keep the fence up.

"Well, hi there," Link said nonchalantly to the crow, "Where'd you come from?"

The bird was silently staring at him with its big, black eyes, cocking its head to one side as if to clarify the meaning of Link's words. From beyond, Link heard Kavik and Deku suddenly howl into the wind…a rather strange thing for the two Wolfos…

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Link said, "but the corn here isn't for you. I'm afraid that you'll have to go."

Link turned his back to the crow, as if daring the crow to come up and try to sneak a chance at the food. He fully expected the bird to come up and fly over him, fly in the opposite direction, or perhaps even caw at him for behind.

"_I'm afraid that if I leave now, I will not be able to reprimand you until a future date…and by then my mission will be fruitless._"

Link did not expect _that_ to happen.

Link's blood froze, and he suddenly realized that the voice emanating from behind him was oddly familiar. He did a quick turn about and confirmed his suspicions, gazing into one of the bird's eyes to discover a circular red ring surrounding its pupil.

"Watcher," Link said in surprise.

"_My, my…the servant recognizes his master._"

The bird's beak moved, but the Watcher's voice came from its mouth. The bird acted pretty normal, even going so far as to groom itself after it spoke, though the fact that the Watcher was speaking through its voice was highly disturbing.

"You aren't my master," Link said after he got a grip on himself, "and…how did you become a…?"

"_I did not _become_ anything_," the Watcher said, "_The advantages of being one with the dead but cut off from the spirit realm is that you are capable of spreading your influence to those of weak minds. Amongst them includes animals, a form that I find more…relaxing for some reason. I never did like being human. At this current level of disaster, I would have found it more fitting to take on the form of someone you care about…such as your pretty horse or the girl you've been eyeing and courting with for the past few days. To my displeasure, both…especially the horse, of all things…have stronger wills than my own, so I took the liberty of this passing bird._"

"Don't…you…ever…try to possess Rose," Link said, his hand reaching for his sword.

"_Now, now, now, control your temper, Mr. Hero of Time,_" the Watcher said, waving one of his claws as if it were a finger, "_Your fairy companion is not the only one who knows of your dark side…weak enough as it is. I am sure that you could take out your anger upon me, but the only good that would do is cause your doppelganger to become stronger. I do not know about how _I_ would mind it, but I'm sure you don't want your dark side wreaking havoc all over Hyrule, causing mayhem and ruining your good name…_"

Link was rather angry with the Watcher, but was even more surprised when he mentioned about his dark side.

"How did you know…?"

"_I know many things, boy,_" the Watcher said, "_Did you honestly think that I would leave you alone during your quest? To have your employee die while in the middle of accomplishing a task that you appoint him to is a very bad investment indeed. I took the liberty of checking up on you every now and then after you escaped the Deku Fortress. I would have proceeded to accompany you inside of the Great Deku Tree and grace you with my aid…but something else had come up, and I was forced to leave you behind. However, I do know much about your activities and what all goes on, and I cannot say that I am too pleased with what I am seeing…_"

Link was rather ticked off at the moment, though he knew better than to try to act on his anger.

"What are you talking about?" Link said, "I had done at least two of them; I saved the Kokiri Forest, and I managed to rescue Lon Lon Ranch!"

"_Both within consecutive weeks,_" the Watcher said, "_and you also took a week or more in delay after rescinding both from the Seven's control. You also took a month's reprieve dealing with simple matters when the survival of Hyrule is at stake…every second you waste is enough to cripple this country._"

"I'm not wasting any time here," Link growled, "I am helping the citizens of Hyrule. I'm re-stabilizing trade between the cities…and I'm helping the Resistance get a firm foothold here. Not to mention I just accepted having hundreds of refugees start building a small village on my land. How can that be wasting time?"

The Watcher didn't reply right away. A cold wind suddenly flew up out of nowhere, brushing against Link's tunic. He couldn't help but shiver as the breeze moved on, its cold grip clutching at the surrounding landscape. Dark clouds began to form towards the northern horizon as the wind continued its cold attack.

"_See now what your time has cost you,_" the Watcher said, "_Hyrule's winters are legendary for their sheer power and freezing temperatures. Entire realms become covered in snow and ice as an end result…you will be unable to travel to any other land as the snows fall…not even Kakariko Village, for the snow and ice will block the passes up. If you do not act swiftly, you will be unable to continue on your journey for a whole quarter of a year, and that quarter of a year alone will be enough to cause Hyrule to suffer greatly until it reaches its downfall…_"

Link could easily see the truth in the Watcher's words. Hyrule was legendary for its tremendous blizzards. He had noticed that winter was coming earlier than usual this year...if what the Watcher said was true…

"What must I do?" Link asked resignedly.

"The only thing you can do," the Watcher said, "For the time being there is only one place I would recommend going…Kakariko Village. Seeing as your 'Resistance' friends request your presence there for the time being, you should take that as your first route. By wading out the first blizzards, you will have a chance on climbing up Death Mountain to deal with the Gorons and their current situation…"

"Climb up Death Mountain?!" Link shouted in alarm, "In the dead of winter?!? Are you crazy?! I'd get buried alive by snow and ice!"

"_This is why I recommended climbing once the blizzards die down, you fool,_" the Watcher said, "_Otherwise you would risk becoming entrapped under the ice and snow…and I hear one is capable of being perfectly preserved in the ice for many decades should that happen. Besides…it's not like Death Mountain could get much colder…_"

Link was rather confused. "What do you mean?"

"_All shall be revealed in the due course of time,_" the Watcher said, "_In the meantime, I suggest that you leave as soon as possible. I cannot allow this country to fall under disarray any longer. We will meet again…much to your dissatisfaction._"

"You know, the fact that I am helping you should give you a reason to feel more grateful," Link commented.

"_The fact that we are even having a meaningful conversation proves that I am indeed grateful,_" the Watcher said, "_My past employees, the few that I have had in the past century, that have considered having relations with me had formed a give-take relationship; they give, I take. However, due to your, 'status,' within this country, I am willing to make an exception…only just. Remember, boy…I will be watching you._"

With a quick caw, the crow took off, leaving a flabbergasted Link behind as it flew into the sky, ignoring the chill wind signaling the coming of an early winter…

* * *

Link looked at the stuff he had set out in his room. He had been busy throughout the night, taking full advantage of everyone's business with the celebration of a successful harvest that was held earlier that afternoon. He wanted to make this quick. The fewer goodbyes he made the better. After sorting everything out, carefully placing the items he didn't need; his Deku Shield, the Kokiri Sword, the Fairy Slingshot, and other items; onto the dresser where he usually kept his collection of items as a kid, he placed everything in their proper place on his body before putting the rest in his Kokiri's Bust Bag.

Darin and Ciela were both notified that they were leaving. Darin wanted to show Ciela how a Hylian celebration was done before they left. Link accepted that, as long as they were ready to leave sooner than later. He didn't want to drag this out beyond the night. The sooner they got to Kakariko Village, the sooner they could wade out the blizzard to follow.

He looked at himself in the mirror on his dresser. He looked the very image that he imagined his great grandfather to look like. Hat and all, he was probably the greatest legacy his great grandfather could offer. He would have been proud of him.

_If only he'd be around now_, Link said to himself, _at least then he could tell me what it's like to leave all of this behind._

_It isn't as bad as you would think_, the voice in his head whispered, _in the end, he would always come back._

Link sighed. Scratching the back of his head, he into the mirror at the blue eyes that stared back.

_Wasn't he scared that he would get killed?_ Link asked the voice, _What if there was a time when he'd never come back._

_The ones he loved gave him a reason to come home_, the voice said, _He loved another as well, just as much as you love Rose. It was because of Malon, your great grandmother, that he would always come back, though never unscathed. One way or another, his will to live was magnified because of the person he was fighting for._

Link sighed. The voice's words were more than correct. He was about ready to go when he heard someone's light footsteps enter the room behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was, though he did anyway, looking sorrowfully at the girl behind him.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Rose looked sadly into Link's eyes, her hands clutching her Moon's Tear. Link nodded sadly, his hands to his sides, not wanting to look into hers because of his guilt. Yet he did anyway…he didn't know whether it was her sadness that captivated him, the beauty of her eyes, or both. Either way, no matter how he tried, he couldn't look away.

Rose and Link stepped towards each other. They pulled each other into a warm embrace. As Rose laid her head on Link's shoulder, gripping his tunic shirt tightly, he felt hot tears flow onto the tunic. He held her close, holding her tightly with his right arm while stroking her hair with his left hand. This was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life…he was saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry," Link whispered, "If I don't go now, Hyrule will eventually fall. I have to get to Kakariko Village before the blizzards come in. If I don't, Hyrule will remain in the Seven Sorcerers' grip forever. I've got to find the other descendants of the Sages. It's…my destiny."

"How can it be your destiny to leave me," Rose whispered, gripping his tunic tighter in her hands. "I don't want you to go. I lost you once…I don't want it to happen again…"

Link looked down at Rose, raising her chin with his finger. Her eyes were flowing with tears. She wasn't going hiding it. There was no way that she could survive having Link gone from her life for so long once more. Link doubted that he could either.

"Rose," Link whispered, "I'm going to come back this time. I'm not going to be gone for seven years again. I might be gone for the winter, but that's the only extent. I'm going to come back. I promise. I love you…"

Rose sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Promise me you won't get hurt," she whispered, "Promise me you won't die. I…I can't stand the thought of losing you again…"

Link stroked her cheek; it was so soft. "I can't promise not getting hurt," Link said, "With my job I'm always guaranteed to get in harm's way. However, I promise by the Master Sword that we will meet again, no matter what the distance. I will never stop until I can return to you; even should death itself be the barrier standing in my way. I'll always be with you…one way or another."

Rose and Link stared into each other's eyes. They both pressed closer together. Link realized that his eyes were welling up in tears, but he didn't bother to hide it. It didn't matter. He had to go, though there was no point in hiding that it was hard for him as well…

Rose and Link kissed each other in the small room under the night sky. All other thoughts were erased in that kiss. Nothing else around them existed. To Link, there was no war, no Seven Sorcerers, no land of Hyrule that needed saving. To Rose, there was no strife, no death, no worries about her only love leaving her forever should some foe get the better of him in battle. There was just that kiss…that moment…where they were like one spirit.

* * *

Link hopped onto Epona, glancing back over at the Ranch. Rose stood next to him, petting Epona and kissing the top of her head one last time for a goodbye. She looked up at Link, who sat like a knight on his horse, complete with sword and shield. The only differences Link had with a real knight was the armor, the fairies buzzing around his head, and Rose's love.

"I want you to take charge of the ranch while I'm gone," Link said as he looked down at Rose, "Until all of this is over, I am giving you full ownership of Lon Lon Ranch. Don't let anyone abuse it, and don't let it slip into darkness. Should you need help, play Saria's Song, and I'll come back no matter if there is snow, sleet, or hail between us."

"You're making it sound like the whole world could cave up on us all," Rose said with a smile.

"I'm not taking any chances with Vaati," Link said, "The way he's gotten rid of other settlements, there's no telling what he'll do now. I am serious; play the song if you need help. I'll be there."

Rose nodded, understanding fully well the consequences of Link's rescue of Lon Lon Ranch. Link looked over at Darin and Ciela. Link nodded to Darin. The two of them had been discussing earlier that week about what was going to happen to Ciela once they began their journey again. Since Ciela was young, and unable to help them in battle, she needed some sort of means of protection. They both remembered how the Great Deku Tree mentioned that Ciela's place would come in time. That led to one final conclusion…

"Ciela," Darin said to his sister.

The yellow-white fairy looked over at her brother.

"I want you to stay here with Rose," he said.

"What?" Ciela said. She wasn't quite as shocked as Link had thought she'd be. Maybe that was a good thing. "What about my training. You said so yourself that I have a long way to go!"

"That's all the more reason why I want you to stay here," Darin said, "I can only train you so much for now. We're going somewhere where I know you can't follow…not right now, anyway. I want you to stay with Rose. I give you the title of apprentice Guardian Fairy to her. You are to stay by her side at all times, console with her, and offer her advice when she needs it. Do you understand?"

Ciela looked back and forth between Darin and Rose. The fairy had begun a close bond with the young woman, though it would be sad to see her brother leave. Without giving a worded response, she flew down over to Rose and landed on top of her red hair.

"Guess what!" she said as she looked down at Rose, "I'm your fairy guardian now! What are you going to do about it?"

Link rolled his eyes. Though she didn't look it, Ciela had more in common with her brother than they both knew.

"In the meantime, I want you to practice your use of magic," Darin said, "Keep going at it with your gust attacks. When we get back, I want to see you use your magic to blow aside a snowdrift for me. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Ciela saluted with her wing. Rose giggled. She and Link looked into each other's eyes for a little while longer. Link reached down and stroked her hair one last time, gazing into her beautiful sapphire eyes…

"I'll be back," Link said once more, "I promise…"

"You'd better," Rose said, this time in her more casual tone, "or I'd come over there, figure out how to raise you from your grave, and kill you myself."

"That's more like the Rose I know," Link said with a smile.

The four of them laughed. Epona's snort cut their laugh short as they looked in her direction. Dark clouds from the north began to almost cover the moon, bringing with them what would become a blanket of snow. None too soon, for the settlement just south of Lon Lon Ranch's picket fence was already under construction, and many of the refugees, having forced to sleep in tents or in the stables, were getting cramped in their close-quarters conditions.

Link and Rose said one last goodbye. They stared into each other's eyes. Link dreaded looking away, knowing full well that, once he did, he would have to begin his journey northeast to Kakariko Village.

Finally, without another word, Link lightly tapped at Epona's flank. Rose looked sadly as she watched him go, praying to the three goddesses to protect him on his quest.

Link stopped as he got a ways away from the ranch. Looking back, he got out his Ocarina of Time, feeling it would only be fitting to play this song as he left the ranch once more.

Link began to play the Lament of Two Lovers. After the first seven notes, he waited for the distant reply. In a few moments, it came as Rose's higher-pitched Ocarina played the next ten notes. They both exchanged notes on the next part of the verse, and then, in a combined symphony, they played the last verse together in unison, their spirits one, their souls joined together in love.

The final note of the Lament of Two Lovers played long through the field. Those managing to listen to such a beautiful work would find their hearts weeping in sorrow over love. As if to answer the song's sad call, the clouds let loose their salvo of frozen tears upon the world…

* * *

Vaati looked annoyingly at the figure bent on his hands and knees before him. Inigon was a mess. He was in pretty much the same state as he was when he left the ranch; bruised, worn, his fancy clothes in shambles. He may as well have passed on as a beggar; it was what he was reduced to as of now, and he played the part like an expert.

Too bad for him that Vaati despised beggars.

"You had your chance," Vaati said, "You betted your title on a simple horse race and lost. I do not accept loyalty from scum like you. Damn it! How could you let a simple boy less than a third of your age beat you at a title you've claimed to have for years?! You are no better than your ancestor. Take him away…I'm finished with him."

The Moblin guards in their heavy armor picked Inigon up by his shoulders and half dragged, half carried him away from the throne room. Inigon tried to shout at least one last request before he would be taken to his doom.

"But…but what will become of me?!" Inigon shouted.

Vaati cocked his eyebrow. Inigon got a horrid glance beneath Vaati's hair that covered his right eye, revealing the scar and the ruined appendage beneath his strange hair before it was covered back up. Vaati smiled wickedly at the man, causing him to cringe in fear. The guards stopped just short of the door to see what their master would want of the man.

"Tell me, Inigon," Vaati hissed, "Do you like women?"

Inigon's beam was blinding. He nodded quickly. It was obvious that the man hadn't seen action in goddesses knew how long. Vaati smiled again; the fool played right into his trap.

"Toss him in the room down the hall," Vaati said to the guards.

The Moblins hesitated for a split second, glancing fearfully at one another before bowing to Vaati and taking Inigon down the castle hall.

There was silence for a while. Vaati counted off the seconds after a door opened and slammed shut a distance away. He waited patiently for the appropriate sounds he would hear soon, knowing full well the fate that he had given the poor and helpless man.

A series of high-pitched screams began to make their way through Vaati's entire wing of the castle. Moblins and other minions of the Wind Mage covered their ears from the onslaught of noise, many of them bleeding from their tortured appendages. However, no scream was louder than the one made by Inigon, a scream of pain, suffering, and, most of all, fear.

"The Sirens must have been hungry today, my lord," an official said from his place next to Vaati's throne.

"They are a reflection of my own desires," Vaati said, "Though some desires are visible in their features, the desire to cause pain is the most prominent one. It is the reason why I request so many women at my side…it's preparation for what I'm going to do to that damn wretch of a princess…"

The official cringed, but stayed silent. Vaati was in one of his most unpredictable moods. The best thing one could do when around the master of the wind was to stay silent whenever he thought of the unlucky princess of Hyrule.

_I'm coming for you, Zelda_, Vaati said to himself, _When I do, you'll wish that I got to you sooner. At least then it wouldn't be quite as painful…or as lethal…as what I'm going to do to you when I get my hands on your sorry little neck…_

Vaati's cackle ripped through the frozen night, drowning out the screams of pain and misery in the castle as the very wind laughed along his side…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link and Rose say a loving goodbye as Link begins his quest again, Winter comes to Hyrule, and Vaati's mind becomes darker with every passing moment...

For those of you who wish to know, or who were rather caught off guard from the first scene...no, Link and Rose weren't...well...doing something meant for married people. They were french kissing. If you listened to Link, he would have mentioned something earlier to get that by. I wanted to add a scene like that (not the...big stuff, but the french kissing bit), though I wanted to let people who were reading know exactly what happened before they send off reviews reporting me for hinting a mature subject there...

Darin: You're almost 18. Jeez...if you don't grow up soon, you'll never be a great author.

**Kerian**: *sigh* I personally felt like I did a good job on that love scene. Probably my best yet. It's great to see how good I am with different generas; not just with blood and gore and adventure, but also with love and passion. It shows that I am able to expand in case if I needed to make a specific story. I'm also not that bad with tragedies either, and as you've noticed with Zelda, that's become rather common recently.

Someone in particular requested Inigon's death. Well, there you go. Happy? I wanted Inigon to just dissapear for a while, but I didn't expect people requesting a death sentence. I decided that I'd use something of Vaati's in order to cause the death of the one person who caused such suffering in Lon Lon Ranch. By the way, if you've also noticed, I made a reference to Secrets of the Lost Woods (the fanfic, not the chapter sequence) that involves the creation of Lonville. I just thought it would be best to add that in there. It wouldn't make sense if it was put there several hundreds of years later.

Darin: *cough* *cough* Watcher! *cough*

**Kerian**: Yes, Darin. I remember. Do me a favor; take some cold medicine. Remember now; just a drop or two, or you'll get tipsy. Where was I? Oh, yeah! The scary Watcher's back in this chapter! Yes, he does make an almost direct quote from G0-T0, his inspiration, in this chapter ("The fact that we are even having a conversation says I'm grateful"). G0-T0's influence and his robot status makes him a really dark character in the short, barely finished sequel to possibly my favorite Role Playing Game. Yes, since he is a ghost, the Watcher can possess animals. Yes, I did plan on adding him in this chapter. No, Link's not going to come up and crush the bird the next time he sees him. The Watcher has an important role in the future. You'll see soon enough...

Alright, since I'm done with that, I'll be taking a quick two day break on Legacy of the Sages. However, I won't work on Secrets of the Lost Woods (yet). I'll be working on a project I said I'll be having for a while now, but never got to finishing it. If you look on my profile, you'll find out what I've got done so far. My Halo 3 Dark Rising short stories have come back to life. I'm already done with the first of a series of oneshots I plan on making. This is one in three prequel oneshots that I will be completing probably sometime in the near future. Once they are done, they will probably dispel a lot of curiosity about the plot, seeing as there are a lot of plot holes involved with the short story I already released. More information will be available on my profile page.

Darin: I think that about wraps it up, eh Kerian?

**Kerian**: More or less...oh, dear lord...I'm starting to get used to you being around! ACK!

Darin: Calm down, Kerian. It's not that bad. Well, looks like I'll be making the closing sentence-

**Kerian**: DON'T YOU DARE! *sigh* So, until next time...We, out!

Darin: Do you think Bungie will sue us for borrowing their catch phrase?

**Kerian**: Why'd you have to spoil that for us, Darin? I was liking the idea of Me, out being my catch phrase...

Darin: No, that one's yours. The We, out bit they use all the time...

**Kerian**: Someone pull up the sig...please!

-Kerian (and Darin!)


	72. Chapter 19, Part 1: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19: Vigilante, Part 1

* * *

_Five years earlier…_

_Clang! Clang! SHING! Clang!_

"_Ow!"_

"_Again, Princess…"_

_Clang! Pow! SHING! Clang! Clang!_

"_Sss…Ahh…"_

"_Again…"_

_Clang! SHING! SHING! Clang! Clang! Clang! SHING!_

"_Aaaaaahh!"_

"_Again…"_

_The Gerudo training grounds seemed to always have some sort of sound during the hours of the day. Whether that sound was the sound of horse hooves as Gerudo archers attempt to train on horseback, or the sound of Gerudo trainees running obstacle courses before they are allowed to face against the real thing, it was always guaranteed to have some kind of noise. In this case, the current sound was that of two people sparring with Gerudo blades, the elder of the two attempting to train the younger the ways of the Gerudo Blade Masters._

_Zelda was having a hard time keeping up with her master's blades._

_It had been at least six months since Gandar first assigned her to train with the Gerudo. She had gained quite a tan since then, but she still had the fair skin that marked her origins as a Hylian instead of her Gerudo allies. Her long, blonde hair was kept in a ponytail that kept it out of her eyes, and the top of her head sported a cap similar to her princess cap she used to wear back at Hyrule Castle. Instead of her princess robes, which had already grown out of her and were transformed into either bandages or kindling for fire, she was wearing standard Gerudo dress; a lightly colored outfit with baggy pants, a small vest that went over her shirt, and no sleeves. Although it kept her cool during the many hours of the day, it did not offer much protection against the flat, and sometimes the sharp end, of her teacher's blade._

_Clang! Clang! Wooosh!_

_This time, Zelda managed to succeed in ducking, her opponent's blade completely missing her by inches. It caught her by surprise that her reflexes had managed to keep up with her this time, though her surprise was taken advantage of when her teacher stuck out her foot and tripped her, sending her sprawling on the ground. Zelda attempted to get up or to guard herself, but her neck was already touched by her teacher's blade, pinning her to the ground and signaling the end of the spar. Zelda stared patiently up into her teacher's eyes, revealing no emotion as she stared up at the Gerudo woman. The guard tisked the younger woman before lifting her blade and allowing her to stand._

"_Your lesson today is over," she said, "You may leave."_

"_I want to keep going," Zelda said, grabbing the blade that she dropped and bringing up into a defensive stance, "I am not stopping until I become as good as any Gerudo warrior."_

"_If you keep this up," the teacher said, twirling her blade expertly before sheathing it, "you'll end up hurting yourself. You are different from most Gerudo trainees in a lot of ways, but the biggest difference is ambition. You're done for now. You can come back later."_

"_I want to keep going," Zelda repeated, "Your king had me train under you for a reason. I'm not going to stand by and disappoint him by changing back into what I once was. Let's keep going!"_

_The Gerudo sighed. There was no pleasing this girl. What was it that made Hylians so determined to get what they want?_

_Without warning, the Gerudo leapt into the air, blade drawn and poised above her head as she leapt at least three times Zelda's height. Zelda ducked out of the way as the blade came crashing down into the sand where she once stood five seconds earlier, her blade out and prepared for defensive measures._

_The Gerudo was on her again, this time leaping straight on instead of up into the air. Zelda barely managed to stop her from cutting her in half by striking out defensively with her own blade, ignoring the sudden jarring pain that went up her arm as she did. Leaping to one side, she kept herself onto the defensive, barely managing to dodge the flurried attacks made by the elder of the two._

_Finally, they both locked swords. It was keeping all of Zelda's strength to keep the Gerudo's blade from coming around and disarming her. They both locked eyes as Zelda attempted to use all of her strength to keep the Gerudo from mercilessly slaughtering her in her frenzy._

"_You claim to want to learn," the Gerudo said, "but you can't if you are on the defensive. Fight back, and maybe then you can put your ambition to good use!"_

_As the Gerudo pushed harder, driving Zelda backwards with each thrust, the princess almost cowered in fear as her teacher continued to push her advantage. How could she even remotely attempt to face off against such an opponent as the Gerudo warrior? Maybe she should have just given up when she had the chance…_

She is attempting to teach you something_, a female voice in her head whispered, _She is trying to teach you a life lesson. You mustn't give in. You must continue to live as you would when times were better. Fight back!

_The Gerudo warrior's eyebrows lifted as she was suddenly pushed back. Zelda glared as she used all of her strength to attempt to disarm the woman, shifting all of her weight into moving the blade aside. The Gerudo glanced warily at her blade and back at her opponent before she suddenly jumped back, keeping her blade between her and the princess. Zelda almost lost her balance, but regained it as she suddenly began to run towards the Gerudo, her saber in hand as she began to completely change from defensive to an attack stance._

_The Gerudo was surprised to see that she had to use all of her skill just to keep the princess's blade from gracing her skin. What was even more surprising was that the princess's movements weren't wild; they were focused, calm, and completely deliberate. It seemed as if she was on purposefully attacking the Gerudo in areas where she knew she could defend, even though she probably could be more than capable of ending the match by swatting the flat of her blade upon the warrior's shoulder or butt. A small crowd had stopped their training to come and watch in surprise as the two continued their spar._

_Finally, Zelda became confident that she was winning. She wasn't going to stop until her opponent was on the ground, and her blade resting on her neck, signaling the end of the match. She would keep going until either one of them were worn out in exhaustion, not stopping until she reached her goal, even if it took her all day to accomplish it!_

_Suddenly, Zelda lost her balance. In mid-swing, the Gerudo woman ducked, just like she did, completely missing the blade by inches. However, in her quick evasiveness, the warrior swung out her legs and expertly tripped Zelda, causing her to fall flat on her back. Everyone watching groaned in surprise as Zelda thudded to the ground. Before she could defend herself, her opponent's blade was, yet again, pointing to her neck._

_Both of them were panting, completely exhausted from their ordeal. Zelda noticed, to her upmost surprise, that her teacher was panting even harder, indicating that she hadn't expected such an ordeal from a girl like her._

_Zelda was pleased as she saw her teacher smile. Sheathing her blade, the Gerudo offered her hand to the princess. Accepting, Zelda took her teacher's hand and pulled herself up, standing alongside the Gerudo woman. Surprisingly, the other Gerudo around her applauded the Hylian princess before returning to their daily duties, acting as if nothing truly remarkable happened at all._

"_You're lucky you caught me off guard," the Gerudo said, "I wish you could have shown me you could do that before, instead of keeping it in like that."_

"_I didn't think I had it in me," Zelda said._

"_Everyone says that you fight just like any Gerudo," the woman said, "The fact that you had me as a trainer is proof enough of that. I'm the closest thing to an expert without going so far as to actually attempt to land killing blows. Naru trained you well."_

_Zelda felt a tinge of grief, but it was replaced by pride. She was glad that she managed to succeed in this. It gave her yet another reason to keep going with life._

"_Thanks," Zelda said, "Doing this really meant a lot to me. We should spar again sometime; for fun, maybe."_

_The Gerudo woman cocked an eyebrow before nodding. "You'd better get back inside," she said, "Gandar said he got someone to teach you some history lessons or something. I'd hurry up if I were you."_

_Zelda nodded, bowing once as a sign of respect from pupil to teacher before swiftly heading towards the Gerudo Fortress. As she did, she suddenly stopped as she heard a loud boom in the sky, which was followed by several drops of water hitting her on the head._

Is it raining again?_ She asked herself._

_As if to answer her, the rain began to pour, cascading upon her as she swiftly ran into the nearest entrance of the Gerudo Fortress._

* * *

_Present day…_

The ride to Kakariko Village took longer than Link thought. Though he and Epona had ridden all through the night, they had to stop once the snow started to get so cold that the group of them would freeze to death. In the end, they camped in a small grove, taking full advantage of a fire to stay warm for the night. However, that fire wasn't enough to save them from a snow bank. As the wood began to get wet from the falling snow, Link had to resort to magic in order to keep the blaze alive. In the end, he, Darin, and Epona were still just as frozen as ever even with the fire blazing, though they managed to sleep through it anyway.

Link awoke almost soaking wet from the snow, most of his body freezing over from having to endure the night. It was only thanks to the fire that he didn't freeze to death. It was also thanks to the fact that Epona was sleeping beside him, sharing her body temperature with his to ensure that he would be able to sleep.

Darin wasn't so lucky.

The fairy made the mistake of sleeping in Link's pocket. Link didn't know how it was possible, but the fairy was literally frozen solid. After thawing him off, Link was relieved to see that the fairy was alright…albeit suffering from a really bad cold.

"ACHOOOO!!!" the fairy sneezed. Link was lucky that, during this sneeze, he wasn't beneath a tree. A fresh coating of snow had covered them up, and when Darin sneezed earlier to announce his return to consciousness from his frozen state, Link had the unbearable pleasure of being beneath one as Darin's sneeze caused the branch to cave in, unloading its snowy payload onto Link's unprotected body. Link had a blanket over himself and was by the fire to keep warm, though he knew better than to be near anymore trees from now on.

"I'm glad that you're at least alive," Link said, keeping his hands above the fire.

"Are you kidding?" Darin shivered, "The thing about fairies....ah…achoo!...Our magic happens to have…ah…ah…choo!...Resistance properties…ACHOO!...against elements. We can survive in most…most temperatures that…that…ah…ah…AAAACHOOOOOO!!!"

"Okay, I get it," Link said with a smile, "Do yourself a favor; huddle up next to me so you can't catch a cold."

The fairy obeyed, hovering over to Link and cuddling up in his blanket.

"If you are so resistant to temperature, why not huddle in a fire?" Link asked.

"And roast alive?!" Darin growled, which was followed by another sneeze, "I can resist high and low temperatures, but anything above and beyond boiling is way out of my league. Maybe Leaf could be an exception…seeing as he was on fire a lot when we last saw him. However, I'm not. I'm just as probable to become cooked alive as any other living being. Besides…I'd get burnt if I warmed my body temperature too fast."

Link didn't argue with the fairy's logic. He took a moment to stand up and look around, keeping Darin wrapped up in his blanket as he did. The whole of Hyrule was covered in a thick blanket of snow at least a foot deep. The sky was also still covered in dark clouds, though the snowfall had died down considerably since the night before. However, this led to a specific problem; he had no idea where to go from here.

"Where's the sun?" Link asked, looking around up in the sky for any sign of the glowing orb that heralded the day.

"Can't tell for sure," Darin said, "Could be to the left. Could be to the right. It could be high noon for all we know. It might as well be; we can't tell our directions anyway."

Link sighed. With the new-fallen snow, they couldn't see Epona's tracks, or any sign of a road, for that matter. With the clouds above their heads, they couldn't see the sun, and as such couldn't position where everything was. They might as well have been lost. He looked down at Epona, who snorted in defeat, the horse probably as stumped as he was.

"Kakariko Village should be that way," Darin suddenly said, looking off to the right as he fluttered in Link's blanket.

"How can you tell?" Link asked. Epona cocked her head as if asking a similar question.

"Fairies are like living compasses," Darin said, "We can sense ley lines where pure arcane magic runs through the ground. Certain ley lines get weaker as they head in a different direction. The one we happen to be nearby is pointing north."

"So, magic runs through the earth?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Darin said, "Although magic can be influenced by emotions, pure, untapped magic is almost impossible to reach without causing some kind of elemental backwash. Many areas that are the centerpoint of ley lines have a huge elemental burst. Lord Jabu-Jabu's fountain and Death Mountain is a couple of examples."

"How can that kind of magic get reached?" Link asked.

"Shamans are the ones that can really tap into ley lines without wrecking everything. Even so, what magic they can tap into is severely limited to a specific element. Only the Great Fairies and the demigods of Hyrule have true power over magic, and no one knows where they got that from."

Link shook his head. He still had lots to learn about magic. If only it were easier.

_That's like asking the Seven Sorcerers to hire bunnies instead of monsters_, he said to himself.

Epona snorted. It was obvious that, from the look on her face, she was agreeing with the Shadow Fairy. Seeing as he was counted out from the vote, he draped a blanket over Epona's unprotected body, saddled her up, and then hopped on. Slipping Darin into his pocket and cursing the cold, he lightly kicked at Epona's calves and held tight as she took off, heading off towards what he hoped was Kakariko Village.

* * *

The ride to Kakariko Village took longer than Link had hoped. The snow slowed Epona down greatly. Without a proper road, they had to be careful to make sure she didn't fall into any pot-holes or run into any hidden snow banks that would ultimately freeze her to death. Epona kept at it as best as she could, guided by Link's hand and by her sheer instinct alone. It was snowing again as they continued their journey, and thanks to the position of the clouds above they had no idea whether it was morning, noon, or even in the evening.

Finally, seeing the silhouette of Death Mountain in front of them, the trio almost shouted for joy. Epona whinnied as she galloped forward, and Link felt a surge of excitement over the idea of a nice fire, a home-cooked meal, and fresh bedding that would allow his freezing limbs to melt and have feeling again.

When the gates of Kakariko Village were finally within view, Link and Epona were both exhausted. Darin, smart enough as he was, remained in Link's tunic pocket as they approached, knowing full well that he'd give away that there was something odd about the young man riding into town. As they approached, however, Link and Darin both realized that something was really wrong with the picture they were seeing.

The gates of Kakariko Village were shut. Snow had been recently banked up manually as if to seal off the gate from anyone wanting to get inside. In front, several men were busy getting some knives and other weapons out and sharpening them as Link arrived, cackling in delight as they spotted him approaching.

Link slipped off of Epona, having her stay behind him as he approached the nearest man. The Hylian licked his lips as he flashed his short sword and pointed it over at Link.

"Oi, rich kid!" the man said, "Nobody's going into Kakariko without paying the winter toll. Pay up…and we'll let you keep your pretty horse."

Link stood still as he gazed upon the man, his eyes burning with determination. Both hands itched to grasp for his sword and shield, though he knew better than to cause a fight right away. Maybe he could…persuade them to leave him alone.

"I'm not rich," Link said, "and I'm certainly not paying."

"Ooh," the man said, scoffing and waving his finger, "Too bad…then I guess we'll just take it out through your horse…and your fancy gear, Mr. green guy…wait a second…"

The man looked Link up and down, his short sword hung loosely in his hand. Link took full advantage of his confusion, drawing the Master Sword and his shield and getting himself into a fighting stance. On cue, Darin popped up out of his pocket, acting as backup as they stood between Epona and the threat.

The man cackled as he glared at the duo, holding his sword in an attack position. "So," he said, "I thought it was you. Alright, boys! Time for some fun! Let's show this damn kid what it means to mess with our gang!"

The men roared as they charged at Link, their weapons, mostly clubs and knives, with the occasional short sword, raised and ready to attack. As they approached, Link slapped Epona's behind and had her escape so that she didn't cause a problem. She took off, though only at a short enough distance that she couldn't get hurt.

When the first sword struck, it only hit thin air. The men stopped as they saw Link disappear in a flash of green light. Darin flew up out of reach, launching his signature move at the surprised gang members.

Link popped up behind them, slashing at their unprotected backs as he knocked most of them unconscious using the butt of his blade or his shield. The gang members swiftly fought back, though they were quickly dealt with by the power of Link's blade and his swordsmanship skills. It wasn't long before most of them were down and out for the count, though they obviously weren't giving up without a fight.

Link was tired from his ride. He was also freezing. It wasn't too surprising when one lucky gang member knocked his sword aside, rendering him virtually defenseless. The group of them raised their swords and approached, more than intent on cutting Link to pieces now that he appeared defenseless.

Link was going to prove to them that it was a very bad thing to separate him from his sword.

"Din's Fire!" Link raised his hand into the air and struck the ground. Erupting from his fist and enveloping past his body was a wall of fire that spread outwards as he roared, his attack propelled forward by his anger. Surprisingly, his clothes didn't catch fire, though less could be said of those close by as his attack propelled itself outward, spreading over a large radius before steaming out.

Link opened his eyes and took a look at the damage. Most of the men had run off when his attack hit, though a lot were lying on the ground, their bodies steaming against what was once snow. The snow drift that had blocked the gate had melted away, swamping over their burning bodies before they could die of being roasted alive.

"Will you warn me when you plan on doing that, next time?!" Darin asked as he floated down, his body covered in steam, "I get frozen and then my ass gets lit on fire all in one day. Why do all the bad things happen to me?!"

Link failed to answer. Making sure everyone was alive, he dragged the unconscious bodies and piled them up in a corner. Making sure that they were noticeable, he let them sit there until whatever authorities in Kakariko Village would pick them up. Grabbing the Master Sword from where it lay on the ground, he sheathed his weapons and quickly whistled for Epona.

As he grabbed the horse's reigns, he watched as the gates to Kakariko Village opened up. A dark figure peered out from inside. Link saw past the figure's hood to see a pair of red eyes, which gazed him up and down before raising a finger and beckoning him forward.

Link obliged. Taking Epona by her reigns, he walked up to the gate and passed through as the figure opened it wider for him to enter. Darin had already hidden into his pocket the moment he heard the figure's approach, taking care not to reveal himself to unwanted eyes, particularly those of villagers possibly nearby.

After closing the gate, the figure silently beckoned Link to follow, heading towards a dark alley between two snow-covered buildings. From what Link could see, several villagers were attempting to check out the front gate, giving him quizzical looks as if to ask whether or not he caused all of the ruckus outside. Link made sure that Epona was close by at his side. He didn't want anyone getting ideas.

Up above, Link could not help but notice Death Mountain amongst the foggy clouds. The mountain was not its standard brown color; instead, it was a pure white, completely entrapped with snow and ice. It looked more like a tremendous pillar of white instead of the volcano it was supposed to be. Link wondered how such a mighty mountain of pure heat could revert to such a state, though he closed the thought as he continued following the hooded figure down the alley.

Coming up to a large wall, the figure knocked several times on the door in different places, forming a secret knock that sounded almost like notes for a song. Before Link could ask what it was, a slit on the wall opened, revealing red eyes that looked on at the two individuals. The figure whispered something before the person on the other side nodded. After the slit closed, Link heard the sound of wood shifting against wood, and an almost invisible door suddenly opened up in the wall. The door was big enough for Link to take Epona through, and the figure beckoned him to do so. The three of them entered the large room that seemed to be not only a part of a building but also dug inside of one of the dirt walls surrounding Kakariko Village.

Upon entering, Link noticed that there was a stable nearby with horses, while several crates and other objects littered both sides of the hallway of the room. Beyond, in a chamber at the end of a long hall, Link could hear noises indicating conversation coming from inside. Link guessed that this had to probably be the Resistance Headquarters, seeing as it was in such a secret location.

Turning back to the two figures, he watched as they took off their robes, revealing their Sheikah outfits beneath them. Link cocked his eyebrows in surprise when he instantly recognized the two individuals standing before him.

"Tai! Tarel!" Link said with a smile, "I can't believe its you!"

"Sorry that the meeting wasn't under better circumstances," Tarel said with a smile.

"What do you mean not under better circumstances?" Darin said as he popped up from Link's pocket, now knowing it was safe to venture out.

"Whenever you're asked to come to the Resistance Headquarters and you don't know why usually means that anything's a better circumstance," Tai said, "Sheik wants to see you. You'd better tie up your horse and follow us."

"No one's going to steal her, right?" Link said defensively as he held a little tighter to Epona's reigns.

"Of course not," Tarel said with a smile, "Horses are a rare accommodation. Stealing one's considered a big offense in the Resistance."

Link smiled. Taking Epona, he tied her up on the stall, making sure she was kept tight in a stall next to the other horses.

"Sit tight," Link whispered, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Epona snorted. _Be sure you do come back._

Link patted Epona's neck before returning to the two Sheikah twins. Darin flew along in tow, though Link was sure that it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be around at the moment. The four walked down the long, wooden walls that made up the inside of the Resistance Headquarters.

From what Link could tell, the place was huge. Lit with torches that were kept away from the wood to ensure it wouldn't catch fire, the place looked almost like a very well cared for mine rather than a headquarters for a resistance organization. At the end of the long hallway past the door and the stables, a large lobby with at least four separate hallways connected to it was the first room that Link saw. People glanced at him occasionally, sometimes staring after realizing Link was a new face, or occasionally waving a greeting to Tai or Tarel. Link guessed that there weren't many visitors amongst the Resistance; though whether that was a good thing or not was a question he probably didn't want to have answered.

Link was led down some halls that seemed to act as a natural maze down the southern part of Kakariko Village. When they finally stopped, Tai and Tarel had led him up to a big reinforced door that had two guards in heavy armor on both sides. Tai gave a knock similar to the one used to open the door to the headquarters. After a small slit in the door opened up and a person's eye looked around at the four, the door opened up, and the group was allowed to enter.

The room was quiet. Save for a desk and some shelves full of books there was little in the room. Link recognized Sheik in his Sheikah outfit as he poured over an old map, his back turned to the door. A man who was standing at the doorway tapped him on the shoulder as Link, Darin, and the Sheikah Twins entered the room.

"Good to see you again, Link," Sheik said as he held out his hand.

Link took the hand and shook it. He noticed that Sheik didn't look as glad as he said he was.

"What's the matter?" Link asked quizzically.

"What took you so long?" he asked, "I thought you would have been back in Kakariko Village a month ago!"

"I had…family business to deal with," Link said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I know," Sheik said as he went back to his maps on the desk, "My agent told me about your work in Lon Lon Ranch. Congratulations. However, that's not why I'm frustrated at the moment."

"Why are you even frustrated at all?!" Darin said, hovering over and landing in the middle of one of the maps to get Sheik's full attention, "We came back, didn't we? And we also helped save a real important part of Hyrule from the Seven Sorcerers! Why are you so frustrated about that?!"

"Someone," Sheik growled, glancing over at the two twins, "managed to let loose on your secret, and now almost the whole Resistance knows you exist."

Tai looked around and noticed that Sheik and Tarel were both looking at him. He raised his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me," he said, "It's not my fault that this happened?!"

"What's the matter, Tai," Tarel asked sarcastically, "Couldn't keep your nerve around your new girlfriend, or did she seduce you into telling her all about our friend in green?"

"Don't talk about Marin like that," Tai said, "And no, I didn't lose my nerve. I just thought I'd mention it, that's all. How was I supposed to know someone else was listening into our conversation?"

"The point is," Sheik said, cutting the two off before they could argue, "Link's presence is known amongst the majority of the Resistance now, and if someone were smart enough to try and interrogate one of them, you existence could very likely be compromised. I was asked by the Resistance to have you accomplish a couple of tasks before we can release you back on your quest."

"What kind of tasks?" Link asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Just simple ones," Sheik said, "Dealing with gangs in local neighborhoods, running a couple of errands for higher ranking members. Nothing you can't handle. Besides, before you can even attempt to get anywhere else you'd have to wait for the blizzards to die down, and even then I doubt you'd be able to get anywhere."

Link and Darin glanced at each other for a moment. He didn't like the idea of running errands for people when his duties were needed elsewhere in Hyrule. However, he wanted to stop the Seven Sorcerers, and the Resistance seemed to be the only organization succeeding in being a thorn in their side so far.

"Alright," Link said, "What will you have us do?"

* * *

The waters of Zora's Domain were freezing. Sure, part of it had to do with the oncoming winter, but the weather never seemed to work right for the domain of the Zora folk. When the water wasn't iced over to the point that one's ankles could get stuck to the surface, they were boiling to the point that only the most stalwart fish could survive the extended heat for long periods of time.

For a Zora, such temperature changes were deadly.

A small group of Zoras huddled together in a pool of water that was the only water spared from the mass temperature drop. The water was located deep in the Mystical Caverns, a place that was once frozen over when Ganondorf cast an ice spell on all of Zora's Domain at least a hundred years prior to that time. The air outside of the cave was cold, though the caverns were warm enough to keep them from freezing. The water wasn't enough to keep them all comfortable; though it was deep enough to have them submerged, it was only about four yards wide; it was enough to keep out the cold and keep them healthy enough to survive another day.

One Zora, holding a long staff with a yellow jewel attached in the end, was standing outside of the small pool of water, glancing out at the entrance to the caves. His skin was rather dry, though his body was covered in a slight glowing light, which seemed to replenish his strength and water supply. After letting out a long sigh, he began to make his way outside of the caves, his staff held purposefully in his hands.

"Where are you going?!" one of the Zoras asked.

"I'm going to check on the princess," the Zora replied, "She's been away for some time. I need to make sure she's okay."

"You'll freeze to death if you go out there!" a female Zora protested, "Don't go!"

"I'm going to have to," the Zora said, "It's my responsibility. Have we forgotten that every Zora is responsible for their ruling caste? If this time of darkness has blotted that out of your minds, I am sorry for you all…"

The Zoras didn't respond, instead huddling closer in the pool. The first Zora sighed again before making his way to the exit of the cave, staff in hand as he walked off.

Zora's Fountain was covered in a thin sheet of ice. That alone was enough to let anyone know exactly how could it was. The Zora knew that prolonged exposure inside would freeze him from the inside out. Nevertheless, he was going to do this. Taking his staff and focusing its power, he opened his arms outward and took a dive.

It was like breaking through multiple layers of ice, with the top layer being warmer than the rest. Breaking through the thin layer was barely detectable, but entering the water was enough to almost put him into shock. His layers of protective spells alone were the only things that kept him from going into a state of arrest, and he quickly swam through the water.

No sooner had he done so that he noticed the severe temperature changes in the water. The fountain was in a state of chaos; while the upper levels of the water were as cold as ice, the lower levels were so hot that one touch from it would boil his skin. He knew that even deeper it was so cold that not even magic wards would save him from freezing to death in seconds, petrified to the point that his body becomes dormant in a deep sleep, where he would be in a state of suspended animation.

Kind of like the tremendous fish god at the bottom of the lake.

All Zoras can see past murky waters. The waters of Zora's Fountain were never murky; most other races could never see the bottom because of its great depth. However, Zoras underwater had binocular vision very much like a hawk's. Underwater, they could see many things that would normally be invisible to the naked eye for Hylians and other creatures.

What the Zora saw was enough to make any Zora, traitor or no, to writhe in pain and misery.

Lord Jabu-Jabu's body lay at the bottom of the lake. He wasn't dead, but frozen solid, almost like all the other Zora at the bottom of the lake. Many of them appeared as if they were screaming before they were suddenly cast into the magical ice, unable to move, think, or even feel as their bodies went into suspended animation. If frozen quickly enough, it's how someone can end up; frozen solid and perfectly preserved in a status physically capable of having life, to the point that one could be revived if slowly thawed out correctly.

The Zora did his best to ignore the scene below as he swam towards the shore on the opposite end. Already his spells were weakening from his exposure to the cold. If he didn't come out of the ice soon, his body would be shut down…

He couldn't have that happen…not all that he had been through.

Almost to shore, the Zora found that his fins were covered in a thin layer of ice. Crawling on the side of the bank, he attempted to climb, one hand holding his staff as he used the other to crawl his way up. He found that he was choking on the icy water, knowing full well that if he passed out his body would never survive the trip down before being boiled by the current writhing below. He reached feebly to the surface of the pool, attempting to claw at the thin ice with no success.

As he began to pass out, two pairs of strong, smooth hands broke through the ice, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him out of the freezing water. The Zora shivered and began to cough up the water that almost froze in his lungs, feeling very warm blankets pressing up against his body.

"Aran, you damned fool!" an old man's voice growled, "What in Jabu-Jabu's name were you thinking, diving in like that?! You could have frozen to death!!"

"It's good to see you too, master Hyxan," Aran sighed as he shivered in the cold.

Someone's warm hand rested against his back, stroking him to warm him up. Aran visibly relaxed, knowing very well who it was that was comforting him.

"Aran, shame on you," the female voice said, "Why did you get yourself into danger like that? Hyxan and I were fine. You didn't have to come and help us."

"You know very well that I'd do anything for you, princess," Aran said with a smile.

Princess Ruta smiled down at Aran, but her attention was diverted back to the icy waters where Aran had just surfaced. Aran knew that she took the Seven Sorcerers' control hard, seeing as, by all rights, she was now their ruler. He wanted more than anything to comfort her in her time of need; to be there when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

He just hoped that she could get her mind off of one person in particular…

"I hope Link comes back," Ruta suddenly said as she stared into the thin ice, "When he does, he'll kill every last one of those Seven Sorcerers. He'll save Zora's Domain; he'll save Lord Jabu-Jabu, and then we can finally be at peace…"

Aran agreed that something had to be done, though he hoped more than anything that she wouldn't finish what he knew she was going to say. However, when she didn't continue, he almost breathed a sigh of relief as he huddled up against the cold.

"And when that happens…we can be married, just like he promised!"

"Oh, for the love of Jabu!" Hyxan said as he slapped himself in the face, "Ruta, for the last time; you can't marry a Hylian, even if he accepted the Zora's Sapphire! I thought we've been through all of this!"

Aran felt his heart drop like a stone, wishing now more than ever that his friend's were a second late before rescuing him from the icy water.

_Why does it always have to be me?_ Aran asked himself.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Winter falls upon Hyrule, we learn more about Zelda's experience in the Gerudo Desert, Link is about to find out just what kind of "tasks" that he'll be doing, and we learn what's going on with Aran and the survivors in Zora's Domain...

Just so you guys understand, I bet you guys are mouthing off dejavu about the whole icy-cold bit. Truth be told, it's just because of winter. You guys will have to eat your socks if you think there's going to be dejavu once Link does get to Zora's Domain. Oh, and we were all expecting Ruta to follow in grandma's footsteps...too bad for Aran though. It sounds like his friendship's a lot more than just-OOPS! I almost put in another spoiler! Shame on you, Kerian, shame on you!

Darin: You know when you are insane once you start reprimanding yourself for your own mistakes...

**Kerian**: Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. School on top of focus problems have kept me pinned down as of late. Calculus is hard...uber hard...let's just leave it at that. Also, I've been busy with working on trying to add up on an original story I've been planning on doing; an anime/manga styled story inspired by the famous sci-fi manga, Please Teacher...Maybe in the future I'll post it on Fanfic's sister sight, FictionPress, when I'm done with it.

Well, a couple of chapters of this and I'll continue on my Link/Saria fanfic, Secrets of the Lost Woods, like I had promised when I first began writing it...I bet you guys almost forgot about that. Lol. So, I guess that wraps it up for today...until next time, me out!

...

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: ...that's it? No attempts to annoy me?

Darin: No. I think we should just wrap this up for once...

**Kerian**: Oh...cool. Alright, on with the signature.

Darin: I got achievements...Bleep, bloop!

**Kerian**: Gosh dang it...(Red vs. Blue reference above)...I knew you were going to say something.

Darin: Of course you did! You're the freaking author, for crying out loud!

**Kerian**: Watch your language...and please, stop annoying me...

Darin: Mom and I have more in common than people think...*smiles*

-Kerian...and, sadly, Darin...


	73. Chapter 19, Part 2: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19: Vigilante, Part 2

* * *

It had been at least two weeks since Link had arrived to the Resistance Headquarters in Kakariko Village. Working in the Resistance was tougher than he thought it would be. Most of it was work such as caring for the poor or sick, or training in case if they needed to do a raid or defend themselves from an attack. However, the hard stuff was dealing with the streets of Kakariko Village; though that would sound easy enough, it was quite the opposite.

Kakariko had plummeted downwards since Link had first visited the place. Rebel gangs wandered the streets, looking for easy money in the form of poor folks or people who are caught off guard. In desperation, many people turned to robbery as a form of getting money. What was worse was that the militia that replaced the Hylian Knights had become corrupt and would only fight for the rich and wealthy. This led to the Resistance to be the only form of protection for the people of Kakariko Village, many of them former citizens of Hyrule Castle Town.

As such, Link had a lot to do in the protection department.

Many of the tasks that Link were given had to do with protecting certain sections of the town from crime, such as thievery or harassment. Occasionally things got to the point where Link would have to combat someone; when that happens, he was instructed to ensure that the fight was fast and clean; no magic, no fairy involvement, no hinting of his powers whatsoever.

The fact that his Din's Fire was still hard to control made the whole thing difficult…

Link was busy making daily rounds over near an old street that was close to the ghetto section of the town. Though he kept to the shadows, mostly because he didn't want to get caught by the militia, most of the shady folks that would prove trouble had learned all too well to stay away from the man in green clothing.

Link knew better than to use the Master Sword while he was working out in the streets. Seeing as his location was supposed to be secret, he had to keep a low profile. As such, he was given a new set of weapons temporarily while he was busy working for the Resistance. His sword was a bit lighter than what he was used to, and his shield was nothing more than a simple buckler, but he knew that it was better than nothing. Besides; he could always use his other tools if he wished.

Link's swift eyes caught sight of a man sneaking up on a woman whose arms were heavily laden with goods from the local grocer. Link didn't react until he was sure that the man was going to do something wrong. Sure enough, the man attempted to steal the bag, grabbing the girl's wrist and attempting to steal from her.

Link's arrow whizzed right past the man's nose, thudding against the wall. The man looked sharply in Link's direction. Link raised a finger and wagged it back and forth, as if threatening the man to try something. The would-be-thief took the hint and took off, glaring at the disruptor of his crime before he disappeared around a corner.

Making sure that no militia were nearby, Link stepped out of hiding and approached the woman. She was gathering up what groceries she had dropped as Link approached. He made sure that his face was masked as he helped her out, gathering up her things before placing them in her bag and returning them to her.

"Thank you, Phantom," the woman said quietly, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

Link smiled from behind the mask covering his face. Villagers referred to him as the Green Phantom since he first arrived; a ghost that wore the garb of the forest folk. Link liked the name a bit; it ensured that he wouldn't have to worry about his real name being used…

"It was nothing, really…" Link said.

"How can I ever repay you?" the lady asked timidly.

Link put an assuring hand on the woman's shoulder before turning her to the direction she was going.

"You can pay me by allowing me to guide you home," he said compassionately.

"May Nayru bless your days for all eternity, Phantom," the woman replied with a faint smile.

_I'm more of a Farore person myself_, Link wanted to say. He knew better though. Even the slightest hinting of his connection with the great deity and her gift of courage, specifically the Triforce piece in his body, and the officers at the Resistance would probably toss him in a cell or something.

Using his Grappling Hook and climbing stealthfully on the roof of a building, he followed the young lady as she made her way home. Careful not to get himself caught along the way, he watched as she ducked inside of a house, where the sound of happy voices greeted his ears.

Carefully moving so as not to be seen, Link crawled down almost like a spider using a set of tools given to him by the Sheikah twins. Grabbing a pouch carefully hidden in his belt, he dropped it down and knocked on the door once. Climbing back up, he flipped over the roof and peeked over the side once his body was completely covered up.

The woman found the pouch and picked it up. After seeing what was inside, she almost looked faint, but smiled and stared upwards. Link made sure he was well hidden away before looking again, seeing the woman in thankful prayer before returning to her family inside.

Link smiled. Another family had just followed the road out of poverty. Making sure he wasn't seen, he crawled along the rooftop and dangled himself down into an alley below. Grabbing a wooden object that looked like a round, circular lid from the snow, he dove into the gaping hole that was inside, closing the lid shut behind him.

Without a doubt he was making a name for himself, even amongst the resistance. While those outside of the Resistance walls knew him as the Green Phantom, with the men praising his name in taverns and some of the women longing to become his suitor, he was known amongst the Resistance as someone else; as the savior of Hyrule.

Truth be told, he didn't like this much attention.

After trying to slip away from some would-be admirers, Link moved around the tunnels beneath the large village above. Link was rather saddened at the state that the village had become; only village by name, it was pretty much around the size of a town by now, its large wooden buildings home to hundreds of refugees that were either from Hyrule Castle Town or some of the other villages that were destroyed in the past. Kakariko had to close its doors to refugees as a result; only those who had permanent residence already could stay more than a few days at a time. It was stuff like that which made Link smile and remind him about the small community forming in Lon Lon Ranch. His successes gave him a warm feeling inside…it was good to know that he was fighting for the right cause.

After an hour of traversing through the maze of tunnels below the town, Link managed to reach his quarters; situated on the southern side of the village. Close by, Epona had been stalled securely near where Link stayed. He petted the horse's muzzle affectionately before entering his room.

A familiar face buzzed up next to him when he walked inside.

"You're back," Darin said.

"You don't seem surprised," Link said as he put his pack down and sighed, sitting on the built-in bed that sat on the wall and pulling off the green mask that was covering his face, "The fact that you are so cooped up in here must mean that you are as bored as I am when I'm not working."

"I just hope that winter could get done and over with," Darin said, "The sooner these blizzards stop the better."

"If it helps you feel better, it hasn't snowed since this morning," Link said as he shifted his feet so he could lie down on the bed.

Darin shrugged. The two friends were silent for a little while; Darin buzzing in a pace-like manner while Link flicking his foot up and down in his boredom. It was obvious that the lack of deadly action was taking its toll on the two adventurers; save for the time before his 11th birthday, Link and Darin had not spent more than a week or two outside of danger, one way or another. Sure, being in the Resistance was no picnic, but it was a lot duller than the fights they were used to…

_I'd give Emperor Dodongo or Phantom Ganon for this any day_, Link thought.

"You're done early today, aren't you?" Darin reminisced.

"I was asked to turn in early for some reason," Link said, "Besides; I saw Log'ren in the area and he told me he would take over if he had the time."

"Uh-huh," Darin muttered. The fairy took in a deep sigh. Link watched as the tiny guy fluttered down to the bedpost, his wings drooping all the while.

Link sighed as well. It had been two weeks since he arrived, and all the while he was instructed to do simple things that were by far not befitting the title of Hero of Time. Why was it that he was being held back like this? Sure, he was new. Sure, he happened to be a kid who barely knew how to deal with real tactics in war. Sure, he happened to have been asleep for at least seven years. However, what was all of that compared to the realities of life? If it weren't for the blizzards, he'd be gone by now and on his way up the mountainside, and everyone knew it…

…So why were all the officers treating him like a kid?

Link sat up and pulled out the all-too familiar scabbard of the Master Sword. Barely pulling the blade from its leathery prison, he examined the purple-blue hilt once more, gazing in awe at the beautiful, silvery blade. Without fear, he rubbed his thumb gently across the edge, barely wincing as he drew blood from such a minor touch. After wiping his finger off and placing it in a small bandage, he wiped his blood off of his blade before returning it to the scabbard.

As he placed the Master Sword back in his bag, he began to think about Sheik and the twins. Though Sheik was respected because of his status as an officer, the twins were respected as if they were adults, even though he was sure he was older than either of them. He never asked how or why they got such experience; it was easy to see looking at their past or how people treated them…

Tai was a powerful Sheikah warrior. Though reckless and considered by many to be too fond of women, Tai was renowned for his experience on the battlefield. With wise tactics and powerful fighting capabilities, he was remarked by some as a juggernaut against a tide of ants. He was virtually unstoppable. Not only was he this, but he also was a great friend, and cared for his men deeply; he would never order them to do battle if the risk was too great; asking was in his nature, putting himself as an equal to the common soldier rather than their superior.

Tarel was a wise Sheikah Blademaster. Smart, educated in the Sheikah arts and an expert in all lore; whether it was of the village folk or of her ancient race, she was considered by even Sheik to be a fine example of any true Sheikah maiden. Though she prefers fighting alone in battle, the soldiers still loved her, as she was a role model to them. Adamant and never willing to give up, she was like her brother in the sense that they both shared the same fiery determination. When she does fight with someone at her side, she would fight alongside her brother, both appearing like ghosts in the wind as one of the only existing members of the almost extinct Sheikah race.

What wasn't to respect about those two?

_I envy them_, Link thought, _All of my stuff has been done in seclusion to my own people. Did my great grandfather ever have to deal with this kind of stress?_

Link doubted that he would know unless he saw his ancestor face to face. Right now, the only thing he could do was cope. Things would get better; they always seemed to…right?

_Why envy the weak when you are the one who is strong?!?_

Link suddenly tensed up at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be…

There was a knock on his door. Link sat bolt-upright in the bed, almost falling off in the speed of his attempted answering of the door. As he got back up, he made his way to the door and opened it up to see who was disturbing him; hoping that it wasn't one of those admirers of his.

It sure wasn't; at least, not that he knew of anyway.

"Tarel," Link said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Tarel bowed once to the man in green. Link had gotten used to it by now. Tarel followed the traditions and legends of her people; no legend in this time was greater than the one that Link had become in the recent months.

"Sheik would like to speak with you now," Tarel said, "It is about that assignment he was mentioning earlier."

"Oh, that's right…I forgot that he requested my presence," Link said with a heavy sigh, "Alright…I'm coming."

Link went back into his room and picked up the Master Sword. Placing his hand affectionately upon the scabbard once more, he sheathed the sword and placed it inside of his Kokiri's Bust Bag. After strapping it back on and grabbing his mask, he made his way out the door.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Darin said sadly as he fluttered over to the bed.

"Nonsense, young Shadow Fairy," Tarel said with a smile from behind her Sheikah mask, "You have to come to. You and Link both were asked to join Sheik for this assignment."

No sooner had she said that he could come that Darin zipped like a lightning bolt out of the room and dove into Link's pocket, the light from his body pulsing in excitement.

"Come on!" he shouted, "What are you waiting for?!? Don't stand there like you just saw a goat sing the Minuet of Forest!"

Tarel smiled, nodding to Link once before leading the way. As Link followed her, he couldn't help but feel mortified at what he had just felt happen back in his room.

_My feelings weren't strong enough to bring him back, were they? _Link asked himself.

No wise voice filled his mind, neither did the dark one. Link silently breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he was just hearing things…

That still didn't stop him from feeling the darkness poised at the back of his mind…

* * *

Link, Tai, and Tarel all stood to attention in front of Sheik, who was looking down at his map of Hyrule that sat upon his desk. The Sheikah warrior looked rather tense, as if unable to decide upon telling the three his plan of action. Darin was sitting upon a high shelf attached to the wall, fully intent upon listening to every detail of the impending conversation.

"Good news, Link," Sheik said, "My superior thinks it is time for you to get on with a real assignment. This one requires your skills at defeating monsters and other creatures. Care to listen?"

"By all means," Link said with a smile.

Sheik glanced at Tai and Tarel. "What about you two? Do you think you're ready to take on something as big as this?"

"My Sheikah training will not fail me, sensei," Tarel said with a formal bow.

"It would be an honor to accomplish this fight," Tai said in agreement.

Sheik's eyes betrayed a smile from behind his Sheikah mask. It was obvious that he was proud of the two Sheikah warriors. Link, on the other hand, felt rather nervous about bringing them along; he usually did great with fighting monsters on his own; sure, the Sheikah may have been in mass battles before, but if they never faced off against anything bigger than a Moblin before, then they might get in the way…

_So much for envying them_, Link thought.

"Here is your assignment," Sheik said as he pointed to the map, "Vaati's decided to play a prank on one of the local villages. From what our sources indicate, he sent in a bunch of small-time soldiers on a raid near what seems like an independent village in order to get more supplies for his troops. I need you three to go there and stop them; show them who's boss. It'll be an easy battle, and the village isn't far; just about 30 miles south of here. For the three of you it should be simple fighting; so far all we could tell is that the raiding party consists of Bokoblins and a few Moblin commanders."

"What's a Bokoblin?" Link asked in confusion.

"A cousin of the Moblin," Darin said, "They're smaller than Moblins, and a lot weaker, but they're also smarter. Rumor has it that Ganondorf used some of their blood when first making the Moblin race. Think goblins, but with nastier attitudes."

"They are easy enough," Tai said, "Bokoblins are like the runts of the Moblin hordes; it's rumored that in a litter of six Moblins there is guaranteed to be one runt. Bokoblins are lower on the caste side of Moblins, but there are a lot more of them as a whole. Moblin raids usually have at least five Bokoblins for every Moblin in their ranks."

"It shouldn't be too hard," Sheik said, "However, that's not the reason why I'm asking Link to tag along. The village happens to be one of the few hubs of the Resistance left, and if this raid is successful the village will withdraw their support for their own survival. What's worse is that there is a big chance that the Moblins will be bringing something big along with them, like a Club Moblin or another creature that can do great damage. I need you three to take this raid out; leave none alive if you can. If it gets too much for you, don't hesitate to retreat. I'll have your horses prepared for you in the morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the three responded.

Sheik signaled that they were dismissed. Link took note that Darin was in his pocket again before leaving Sheik's quarters, bowing to his superior once before exiting with the two Sheikah twins.

"I take it I am allowed to be myself on this one?" Link asked.

"Vaati knows you are around thanks to your actions in Lon Lon Ranch," Tarel criticized, "There's no point in denying your presence…the whole point of you hiding here is that we don't want the others to find out where you are; if they keep thinking you're in the Hyrule Plains area, they won't have any point in searching elsewhere."

"I wouldn't necessarily criticize his actions, Tarel," Tai interjected, "It was a backbreaking blow for Vaati's food supply; not to mention he provided a community for refugees to settle in. It was quite a valiant effort."

"At the same time," Tarel said, "he opened the doors for more raids on other villages. Soon there will be more refugees than any community can handle…One has to think of these things in advance before they accomplish certain actions."

"You seem rather disappointed that Link actually did something to help Hyrule," Darin said, poking his tiny head out of Link's pocket.

Tarel didn't say anything in response, instead making her way to her quarters. Link made his way to his own, but suddenly realized that he and Darin weren't exactly alone.

"Aren't your quarters back with Tarel's?" Link asked the Sheikah.

"I think I should apologize for my sister's actions," Tai said, coming up alongside the warrior in green, "You see, she was planning on taking Lon Lon Ranch herself if you hadn't have gotten there first. The messenger that came to see you guys was trying to scope out how bad things have gotten in case if she could accomplish an assassination of the old owner. Sheik had agreed to the plan and everything…though it was surprising to know how far you had already helped. It takes a lot for my sister to get jealous over the speed of another's actions, so I'll have to congratulate you on that."

Link's eyebrows went up. Tarel, the respectful Sheikah girl who happened to be wise, smart, and by all means his superior, was jealous of _him_?! Link couldn't really believe his ears.

As Tai and Link separated to their individual quarters, Link began to chide himself for his envy for the two Sheikah. Deep down, regardless of race or heritage, they were all Hylians; more alike than they would ever know. He kept that in mind as he got in his room, plucking Darin out of his pocket before tucking in for an early sleep.

* * *

Link awoke with a start when he noticed that he was being squeezed hard, by something with powerful muscles. Link could barely even squirm, and felt as if his lungs were going to be crushed. If it weren't for his squinting shut his eyes would probably have popped open by now. Was this an assassination attempt?!

"It is good to see you again, brother!"

Link knew that voice!

"Go-Gongoron?!" Link said weakly.

"Brother Link!" the big Goron replied happily, "It is so good to see you!"

Link gagged. He could barely breath, let alone reply to the big Goron. Luckily for him, Darin came to the rescue.

"Gongoron, you're going to crush his rib cage the way you are hugging him!" Darin intervened.

"Oop!" the Goron said sheepishly, instantly relaxing his grip, "I forgot…Hylians are a fragile race."

Link gasped the much needed air, rubbing his tender ribs as he held out his hand to shake the Goron's. Gongoron, now a bit more careful, shook Link's hand as lightly as he could.

Link looked his Goron friend up and down. Gongoron hadn't really changed much in the past couple of years; save for a few scratch-marks that were obviously scars from hard work or from some kind of scuffle in past years, he was still the same Goron guard in appearance as he was back when he was a kid. Save for the cloak about his body and the lack of his guard spear, he hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Darin said suspiciously as he drifted over to Link's shoulder.

Gongoron didn't seem to notice Darin's comment, instead smiling as he sat on the floor and crossed his legs. "I came here to see you!" he said, "I happened to be here doing business with the Resistance by showing them how to grow Bomb Flowers for the war effort and found out that you were around. You wouldn't believe how easily the people here talk about you!"

Link suddenly felt kind of tense. "What have you found out about me?" Link asked.

"Only that you're someone that the locals call the Green Phantom; other than that, nothing," Gongoron said, "It didn't take much to piece two and two together in my mind. Even though the Resistance does their best not to refer to you, discovering who you were was a piece of cake, brother!"

Link suddenly felt a droplet of sweat drip down his back. A piece of cake, huh? The fact that a Goron could recognize who he was easily obviously meant that other people who knew him could as well.

_I wonder who else has tried to piece it all together? _Link thought.

It was right about then that he began to piece that something wasn't right about Gongoron; the way he stood, the way his eyes gave a sad look, the fact that he was here…

"Gongoron…why are you in Kakariko Village?" Link asked.

"Since you're here, could you also tell us what's going on with the Goron Village up on Death Mountain?" Darin asked inquisitively. Link silently thanked the fairy for asking for him; he didn't feel comfortable asking the Goron himself for some odd reason.

Gongoron seemed taken aback at Link's abrupt interest in him. The Goron looked as if he wasn't going to tell Link anything at first, but then sighed very deeply.

"I was hoping I could avoid telling you this," the big Goron said, "You see, after you left things were going alright up in the village. Big Brother had quite the news for us all when he said he and his wife were expecting a child. As such, he sent me down to the village to send a message to you so you could join in the celebration! Boy was I thrilled going down to a place where I have never been before, and even more thrilled once I learned about your friends here in Kakariko Village.

"Unfortunately, my time here in the village was when the trouble started. It turned out that you had disappeared, and that the kingdom of Hyrule was now under the control of the Seven Sorcerers. Not long after I figured that out, Death Mountain became closed off, and I was stuck here as a result. Henceforth, I decided to put myself into self-imposed exile, helping those who need me most! My current line of work is in the Resistance, and I help out as best as I can."

Link had a hard time believing some of his friend's story. He seemed to try to force out the fact that he was "sent" to Kakariko Village, and that his exile was self-imposed. Why would he even say exile in the first place?

"So," Gongoron changed the subject, "Tell me, friend…what brings you here after all these years?"

Now Link was the one who was having trouble. If what his friend said was true and he was sent into self-imposed exile, then he could trust him with the truth as well. However, too many things added up in all the wrong places, and with the Resistance being so secretive about his identity…he didn't know if he could trust the Goron.

"I…I'm here to offer my own services," Link said, "You see, I was…taken captive by the Seven Sorcerers; me and Darin together. I managed to escape, and so I decided to join the Resistance and help out as best as I could. Have you heard the news about Lon Lon Ranch being freed from Vaati's control? That was thanks to me. Anyway, I guess you could say that I am in a similar situation like yours…so to speak."

Gongoron brought his hand up to his chin as if in thought. Link hid his fear of the Goron guessing that he was lying, though he couldn't help but sweat down the back of his neck. Finally the Goron shrugged and said, "I guess the only difference is that your exile wasn't self-imposed, brother." He raised his hand when Link tried to speak up. "Don't worry; whatever the reasons for you not coming back, you do not have to tell me. I'd rather not know, anyways. We Gorons do not hold grudges upon our brothers."

Link almost let out a sigh of relief. Gongoron bought it…well, sort of.

Link turned to his left when he heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Tai poked his head inside. He had a glint of happiness in his eyes until he saw Gongoron, which caused him to instantly change his mood.

"Link," the Sheikah said, "You're horse is ready for you. Gongoron…I believe that Sheik wishes to have a word with you."

The Goron sighed and shrugged, getting up off of the floor. "That Sheik always wants to have a word with a big Goron like me," he said, "Well, I guess I'll be off then. Take care of yourself, Brother Link."

"You too, brother Gongoron," Link said, shaking the big Goron's reddish-brown hand.

Gongoron gave Darin a little salute before excusing himself, heading off in the direction of Sheik's quarters. Tai glared at the Goron as he left before closing the door, waiting outside for the man in green to finish getting ready.

As Link got his equipment back on and grabbed a couple of spare cloaks, Darin buzzed up beside him. The two were silent for a while before the Shadow Fairy finally spoke up.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell your friend the truth?" Darin asked.

"He started it," Link muttered, "You could tell; the very sound of his voice was hesitant. I thought it would be best not to tell him until he's ready to tell me what's been going on."

"Alright," Darin said, "I'm warning you, though…don't go messing with your best friend's head. Just because he's got his reasons for keeping the truth from you, doesn't mean that you should too. We're all in this together, after all."

"Darin, open your eyes," Link said as he attached the Master Sword's scabbard onto the belt surrounding his back tunic, "You saw the way Tai looked at Gongoron. If my 'superior' doesn't feel right around him, it's for a good reason. Until I figure out what that reason is, I'll keep some things about me to myself."

"Okay, okay!" Darin said defensively, "No need to get mad about it! I don't want you to lose a friend, that's all. Besides, we're heading back up to Death Mountain once the blizzard dies down anyways, so I thought it would be best to bring him along in case we need help."

Link sighed. Darin was right of course. Link shouldn't have gotten mad about it, but still…everything in his world had changed in the past seven years; seven years that he hadn't had a chance to witness. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend; he just wanted to be on his guard in case if something bad happened.

"Sorry, Darin," Link said, "I guess I'm just a bit excited about this mission, that's all."

Darin looked suspiciously into Link's eyes, but didn't say anything else. He silently slipped into his spot in Link's pocket before Link opened the door and left his quarters. Tai was waiting for him, and together the Sheikah and Hylian made their way to the exits of the Resistance Headquarters.

* * *

Sheik glared at the Goron standing before him, stroking his temples before letting out a long sigh. What was he going to do with this guy? This was probably the umpteenth time that he had gotten into business he shouldn't, and it was starting to get tiresome to both him and his superiors.

"Tell me, Gongoron," Sheik began as he put both hands on his map-covered table, "Why is it that you have trouble understanding the words 'do your own business and then leave?'"

"I learned that Link was here and decided to say hello," the Goron said defensively, "Is that a crime to say hello to a friend?"

"I did not know that Link was your friend," Sheik said, "In fact, I don't think anybody else knew that either. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Ask him yourself," the Goron said, "Back when he was younger, he became a Sworn Brother to the Gorons. I witnessed it. He and I were friends back before he disappeared…"

Sheik did not know much about the details of Link's quest to get the Spiritual Stones. From what he had managed to learn from him was that the man in green helped the Gorons during a Lizalfos invasion and was granted the highest honor the Gorons could give him. Such a thing was rare in this time and age, though it was expected, seeing as Link's ancestry wouldn't deny him anything less.

Then again, why Gongoron would consider Link a "Sworn Brother" himself was the main thing troubling Sheik's mind.

"Gongoron, we know that you mean well to your friend," Sheik said, "However, you were given clear instructions to leave when you were done with your business here, and you disobeyed."

"Again, is it a crime to visit a friend one has not seen in seven years?" Gongoron asked, "One would think that you Sheikah would know the values of brotherhood more than anyone else."

"I find it hard to believe you understand anything of brotherhood yourself, Gongoron," Sheik growled.

Gongoron glared at the Sheikah, but didn't say anything. The big Goron crossed his arms as he glanced around the room, and at the guards that glared menacingly back at him.

"Stay away from Link," Sheik said, "I don't care how good of a friend you are with him, but due to your history you can't be trusted. I am now giving you strict orders to not approach Link unless you have due permission from me first."

"I don't take orders from you, Sheikah," Gongoron growled, "I am not a part of your Resistance."

"Another reason for me to make sure you obey," Sheik said, "Need I forget to remind you that I can have all of my guards lock you in a detainment cell due to the fact that you know a bit too much for someone who isn't one of us? Go on…you are dismissed. I have nothing further to discuss with you."

Gongoron growled. He hitched up his cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood over his face before he made his way out the door, slamming it shut behind him. Sheik sighed, rubbing his temples again as he looked back down at his map in the direction of Death Mountain.

_What am I going to do with that Goron?_ He asked himself.

* * *

The icy cold winds began to stir endlessly across the great peak of Death Mountain. Ice and snow covered the once proud volcano like an endless glacier. Standing in the center of the great, frozen crater, was a powerful man, hooded and cloaked, covered head to toe in icecicles and carrying a long, gnarled staff.

The Frostmancer stared off lovingly into the cold sky, using the power of the winter season to his advantage. Winter was where he was at his most powerful, where all was cold and where he could absorb the most power. The cold was enough to freeze most mortals on contact, but the Frostmancer was no ordinary mortal; the power of the Ice Element coursed through his veins and granted him the strength he desired.

A Warglin soldier approached, his body covered in a furry cloak made of the skins of deer and other animals. He bowed low to the Frostmancer before making a report to the powerful Sorcerer.

"My lord," the Warglin said in his gruff voice, "Our spy has reported the presence of a new face within Kakariko Village."

"Does that concern me?" the Frostmancer asked, "Kakariko Village is not my domain…it is the Necromancer's. Any soldier of mine should know that."

"It is important that I relay this information, my liege," the Warglin continued, "It is a threat that concerns the Seven as a whole."

The Frostmancer began to still the wind, causing a blanket of silence to fall over the sky above the mountain peak.

"I am listening," the Frostmancer said.

"The spy states that there is a new face, who is called the Green Phantom by the locals," the Warglin said, "He is stated to be a powerful swordsman and an excellent archer, and is known to be able to disappear into the shadows like a wraith."

"It is probably just another Sheikah," the Frostmancer said.

"According to our spy," the Warglin said, "he was seen once before in the village…back when he was called the Boy in Green."

The Frostmancer visibly tensed. Anyone with half a set of brains could picture exactly what those three words could mean.

_So_, the Frostmancer said to himself, _the Shadow Druid was right. Perhaps I could use this fact to my advantage…a test to see if my creation is truly ready._

"Gather the troops," the Frostmancer said, "Start doubling the guard in the temple. Send a guard down to the mountain pass to let me know the moment he starts climbing the mountain peak."

"Yes, my liege," the Warglin said. He hesitated before he made his way out of the crater. "May I ask why, my lord?"

The Frostmancer turned, glaring his icy eyes into the Warglin standing before him. The wind began to pick up again as the cold, blue face of the Sorcerer formed into an evil grin.

"He's back…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Link gets his first "real" assignment, Gongoron has a secret past that he won't tell Link about, and there happens to be a spy that knows a bit about the Resistance. Oh, the suspenese! The agony! Oh, look, chips!

Darin: Stay on subject! You owe it to these guys after not updating for almost a month!

**Kerian**: A record since school last year, isn't it? Well, I hope you guys are happy, because I sure am! After a tremendous and deadly combination of both focus problems and writer's block, not to mention adding school that rides up my butt every time I have a focus problem, I have finally updated Legacy of the Sages! This is going to be an interesting turn of events now that we have the return of a character, and now that you know who to expect in the saga of events involving Death Mountain, things will hopefully go through the writing process faster and easier.

Something interesting I should point out is that I got Twilight Princess on my 18th birthday this year (yay me!). As such, playing on it is going to influence my writing somewhat. I always wanted Twilight Princess ever since it came out, and already I've been adding a couple of ideas into the story that came from that game (as if Duababa didn't clue you in...lol). I'm planning on adding a few things from the Twilight Princess era into this one, seeing as both exist almost equally in the passage of time between one another. Hopefully it'll add some really cool stuff and influence the story in a good way...

Darin: *cough* *cough* Dark Link! *cough!*

**Kerian**: Hey, Darin...have you caught a cold or something? Anyways, as you have guessed by now someone is about to make his reappearance for the first time in several chapters...muahahaha! I wonder what his fighting style will be this time...I guess we'll find out based off of Link's emotions and actions until his second fight with Link. When and where will that be, who knows? (Me, that's who! Aren't I evil?).

Well, that's it for now. Link's got a big fight to go to against some new enemies (for more information on Bokoblins, check my profile for the first updated info in a month!), and since I'm planning on reverting back to my old style of posting chapters, the next one's going to be a little while. Until next time, me out!

Darin: You mean we, out, right?

**Kerian**: Darin...do you always have to butt in and say something every time we close a chapter?

Darin: No...but I still do anyways. And why not since you were mean to me and had me stay in some bedroom for weeks?!?

**Kerian**: Be quiet or I might have someone pluck your wings...

Darin: You wouldn't...

**Kerian**: *writes stuff down in outline*

Darin: What are you doing? You had better not be writing about me in there! ACK! You just gave me a tutu?!? How dare you! *squeaky voice* OH NO! HELP! HE'S TURNING ME INTO A CROSSDRESSER! SOMEONE PULL UP THE SIGNATURE, PLEASE!!!

-Kerian (and Darin!)


	74. Chapter 19, Part 3: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19: Vigilante, Part 3

* * *

Kakariko Village was pretty much the same as it was every other winter morning; cold, barren, completely covered in snow and ice. That did not stop the villagers from trying to make the best of life, regardless of the shadows looming over the once proud jewel of eastern Hyrule. People were beginning to prepare for the celebration of Kristmas; a celebration that surrounded the birth of a legendary hero who sacrificed his life to save all of Hyrule. Every day, one would give presents to each other as a sign of love and compassion, in reflection of the world that the martyr believed would one day exist in their land.

While Link wanted to help the Resistance prepare for this particular occasion, which involved giving gifts to the poor and needy that existed in Kakariko Village, he had more important things to think about. Right now, he was riding Epona through the village, taking a scenic route towards the exit of the town, where he would eventually meet up with the Sheikah twins.

He was given strict orders from Sheik to stay away from his companions until they were well out of town. They had to look unsuspicious as they made their way outside of the town. Link agreed with it; he didn't want anybody following and guessing that the three of them were together doing something important, such as stopping Vaati from destroying all that Hyrule was meant to be.

As Link rode Epona up to the gate, he clutched his brown cloak closer to his body. His signature clothes were completely covered by the cloak; he was supposed to be an old hunchback on his way to Lon Lon Ranch to visit a friend. Once he got out of the village, he would join the Sheikah twins later. Hopefully, by that time, he would be well outside of sight from anyone inside of Kakariko Village that would take advantage of their presence together.

Link nodded at the militia at the gate, who let him pass without any trouble. Tarel had gone ahead of him and Tai and had paid the militia already, ensuring that they each wouldn't have any trouble. Link had Epona slowly break into a trot upon exiting the gate, so that he could appear like an old man attempting to be swift on his journey without breaking into a full out gallop and ruining everything.

Link looked back at the snow-covered village, taking in the scenery of the town and enjoying the appearance of red and green decorations scattered all about the houses and other places. It made the village seem more alive and free than it truly was. It was quite a sight to look at.

Link sighed, turning Epona in the direction of the crossroads. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

A family was placing shining decorations all around their house, placing red and green banners across their two-story dwelling. Neighbors and other family members who shared the same building helped out, adding their own touches depending upon their cultures or how they celebrated in past seasons.

One girl in particular was very happy on that day. A tenant of the building, she was given a place to stay here when the place she first was given to stay in became too crowded with refugees. She was happy for many reasons…most of all because she was in love.

One of the other maidens noticed the grin on her face and smiled right back. She came close to the happy girl and helped her put up a green streamer near the window of the second floor.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood this fine day," the woman said, "What are you so happy about?"

"I am just reminded about how much in love I am," the girl replied.

The woman smiled even more. "Boyfriend, engaged, or husband?"

"More between boyfriend and engaged," the girl said as she kept placing pins that allowed the streamer to be held up in place.

"May Nayru be pleased with you both," the woman said, "Who is this man, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl was a bit more hesitant when it came to this question. After a minute of fidgeting, she responded, "He is a soldier…a very important soldier…he saved my life once."

"Ah," the woman said, her smile shortening in its length, "then you should pray to Farore for courage, especially in his safety. Many a fine soldier has died in these past few years."

The girl went silent, her good mood slowly dying away. The woman noticed the girl's sudden change in mood and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"There, there," the woman said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure he's safe for now…unless he's one of Vaati's militia or a soldier of the Resistance. The way those two forces fight one another in the streets…it's almost like a war out there, even though both claim to have the best interests of our village."

The girl sighed. Somehow, this wasn't very comforting news. She fingered the necklace that her beloved returned to her after his most recent trek; though only three died in the fight, it was enough to have her worry for her beloved. How could he survive, especially the way he fights in the fray; headfirst into the battle, with all others well behind him attempting to keep up?

The woman noticed the girl's worried look. "There, there, child," she said, "Do not be upset by my words. What do I know? I'm a woman who's so used to her husband not being around that I don't even know he's there anymore! Come…now's not the time for worry, but to make merry. Forget your troubles for a while…come. Help me fetch some food from the market. That'll keep your mind off of things for a while, can't it?"

The girl looked at the woman and nodded. A good walk around the marketplace would do her good. She could use the distraction anyways.

As they went down the stairs, the girl couldn't help but notice that there was something rather crucial in all of this that was missing.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we properly know each other," the girl said after finally figuring out what was wrong, "My name's Beth. What's yours?"

"It's Mara," the woman said with a smile, "I am the niece of the woman who owns this building that you are living in. I wasn't around when you were first shown a room. It is good that I now know who you are; how would I ask you to pay a rent when I don't even know your name?"

Beth was taken aback by Mara's comment, but Mara chuckled before patting the young lady's shoulder again.

"I was only joking," the woman said, "You don't have to worry; whoever sent you to us said that your expenses were already taken care of. You and the other refugees staying here can stay as long as you want…so long as you follow the rules and don't get yourself into trouble."

"Don't worry about that," Beth replied, "I never get myself into trouble…"

* * *

The marketplace was bustling with life, even though most of those who were around were having to weather the bitter cold. Most of the goods were covered up to ensure that nothing got encrusted in ice. Vegetables from the harvest two months back were sold at high prices depending upon the demand, while baked goods were sold in large buildings with open windows to ensure that all the goods were kept fresh and warm.

Beth and Mara together were busy buying some of the food needed for their celebration that would begin the following day. Beth had not truly seen much in the way of money since she escaped Heartsfold; she didn't care much for it even when she was the daughter of the mayor. Nevertheless, she did feel down at the fact that Mara had to buy everything herself while she could barely even earn her keep in the village.

The two ladies had a pair of baskets each, all filled to the brim with food; freshly baked bread, pastries recently pulled out of the oven and set out in the cold winter sun to cool, at least several different kinds of fruits or vegetables that weren't available in Mara's family produce, and a very large bird; killed just last week and left out to be frozen for a future meal. The result was enough food for a small feast, and more than enough for the small family and their guests to eat.

As Beth carried her load, she began to have a sinking feeling that she was being watched. The two ladies turned the corner that headed towards their block. As they did, she looked over her shoulder, and saw that her feelings were correct. At least five armed men were coming down the road in their direction; and they were eyeing them both like hawks!

Beth wanted to run; every nerve in her body was prepared to flee; to run to safety as fast as she could. She couldn't just run and leave Mara behind though…and warning her would only tip off the men behind them and spur them into action.

"Hey there, pretty ladies," said a creepy voice, "Where are you going on such a cold day?"

Beth and Mara turned around. Sure enough; five men, all of them armed with either clubs or knives, were standing on the edge of the corner. Beth knew that there was nowhere to run; the men could easily outrun them if they wanted to.

"Leave us alone," Mara said in a firm voice, "We don't want any trouble."

"We don't want any trouble either, lady," one of the men said as he approached them, "All the more reason why you shouldn't cause a fuss. What'chya got in those baskets?"

The man tried to approach, but Beth instinctively slapped back, getting his hand in the process. The man recoiled his hand quickly, rubbing it like a naughty boy who got in trouble from his mother.

"Leave us alone," Beth said, "Boys like you shouldn't be playing out in the snow anyway; you're much to old to be playing games."

"My dear, sweet girl," another man said as he came closer, knife in hand, "What makes you think we are playing games?"

Before anyone could react, Mara set her baskets down and kicked out. Her right foot came straight up and connected with the approaching man's groin, sending him flying backwards and knocking the knife out of his hand. A second kick with her other foot got the first man full in the gut, her heel striking first, hitting him with enough force to be sent back to the others.

"Run!" she shouted.

Beth needed no second bidding. Both ladies took off, the other three men hot on their heels while the last two got up and followed. The men now had murder in their eyes; the women would be done for if they didn't get any help.

The ladies passed an alley; one more street and they could reach their block and the safety of their home. However, by the time they would get to that final corner, it would already be too late.

"Don't touch the older woman," one of the men said in the back, "She's mine! I'm going to enjoy ravaging her firs—Waaaaaaaah!"

The four men turned around when they heard their partner scream. The sound of clinking chains were the only things heard before he disappeared down the darkened alleyway. The four men looked at each other in surprise, then at the women; who were still running for their lives. One of the men was inquisitive enough to see what had happened to their partner.

He never got a chance to look around as a big, metal ball attached to a chain hit him full in the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

The other three men felt their mouths drop as the big ball was pulled back with great strength, knocking into the wall and sending up a huge dent in the bricks and wood. It wasn't long before they got to see the assailant…and by that time, they were well aware that they were in trouble.

* * *

The ladies looked back when they noticed that they weren't being followed. They watched in surprise as a large cloud of smoke suddenly covered the three men gawking at some unseen foe, completely enveloping the whole street in front of the alley. Some people walking by noticed the smoke as well, and one of them went off to alert the militia.

Beth and Mara snuck back, keeping a tight hold of their baskets and thanking Din that nothing fell out while they were running. They heard some scuffling noises, the sound of chains, and several screams before all was silent again.

When the smoke cleared, there was no one to be seen. All five of the men were hanging above an archway by a large chain, tied together and hung up like some kind of display. People were starting to investigate and were just as shocked as the ladies were.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Mara asked as she looked up.

Beth didn't want to answer. She knew that the tactics resembled Sheikah tactics; she heard Tai mention once how the Sheikah enjoy to fight in the shadows. However, she didn't want Mara suspecting her boyfriend's origins.

"Maybe it was that Green Phantom everyone keeps talking about," Beth said, setting her baskets down and looking around for any signs of their rescuer.

"I don't think so," Mara said, "I've seen the Green Phantom fight. He prefers range over head-on. He's the one who gave me the money to pay for our feast tomorrow night. Also, he doesn't explain what happened to the walls and the ground!"

Beth was about to ask what happened to the ground, when she suddenly slipped and almost twisted her ankle when her foot landed in a hole at least a foot and a half wide and probably three-fourths of a foot deep. Several similar holes dotted the rest of the ground and even the walls, revealing a great scuffle that had occurred in obvious favor for their rescuer.

"Whoever it was," Beth said, "He has our thanks. That was a pretty good move you did back there…what was it?"

"Tae-Kwon-Do," Mara replied, "Though I don't like using it, I can use it if I have to. When the Green Phantom saved me earlier, he was probably more likely to save the man who was attacking me. Nayru praise that man…and anyone else who follows his code of honor. Well, time to get back. The others will want to hear our latest vigilante story!"

Beth nodded in agreement. As she picked up her baskets and began to follow Mara home, she suddenly noticed someone on the rooftops. Peeking through the morning sun, she saw a large man, hooded and cloaked, his face covered in a strange helmet and visor, peering down at her from a building in the distance. The man bowed once to her, and she was amazed when she saw the figure move his powerful arms and toss what looked like a ball and chain off to another building, before swinging out of sight.

_Looks like I've got two heroes watching over me now_, Beth said to herself, _I hope Tai doesn't get too jealous_.

* * *

Link, Tai, and Tarel made their way across the frozen landscape, fully aware of the dangers that would befall them as they made their way south. Link had long since undone his appearance as a hunchback, instead choosing to appear more like himself now that he was out of Kakariko Village.

The ride was long and hard. It was cold, windy, and snow and ice fell upon each of them as they rode on. Though the place they were heading wasn't far off, they had to keep to the far roads and away from the forests, where their sources claimed the Bokoblins would be coming from. The winter sky seemed to grow darker as clouds rolled in and tightly bunched themselves up into darker shades of gray, signaling a powerful storm that would swoop down upon all beneath it.

Link cursed Vaati for trying to send in his forces in the first place. Bokoblins must not mind the cold, because the wind was preparing itself for an oncoming blizzard! Link shielded himself with one free arm as a whirlwind of snow came pouring down from the sky above, pelting him with both snow and ice and nearly seeping through his thick cloak.

The twins didn't seem to mind the cold. On the contrary; they seemed to enjoy it the way that they were dressed. Both were wearing their Sheikah outfits, which hung tight upon their bodies, and appeared as if they were preparing for a summer drought. Link could not understand how they could survive against this bitter cold…though then again he didn't know much about the Sheikah to begin with…

Link did not know how much he could take this. Even Epona and the other horses were disagreeing with the cold, almost purposefully kicking up snow to their riders' calves just to point out how frozen their own legs were. The only one who couldn't complain was Darin, who was sound asleep and snug inside of Link's pocket.

It was at least a few more hours, sometime past noon, when they reached the outskirts of the village. At least a mile or so before arriving they stopped, dipping behind a hill so that they could have a full view of the village. The Sheikah twins dismounted, requesting that Link did so as well, and kept the horses back in a spot where they could easily reach them without the horses themselves being seen.

The two Sheikah each sat at the top of the hill, looking down at the small town below. There wasn't really much to look at; no more than a couple dozen houses, with a few buildings representing a market. The only building that set it apart from the others was a large storehouse, complete with a tower in the middle, which was likely where the town kept its annual harvest.

"Now, we wait," Tarel said with a sigh, unstrapping a pack from her horse.

"Wait?" Link asked as he poked Darin awake, "What for? Shouldn't we warn the villagers of what's going to happen?"

"The whole point of this mission is the element of surprise," Tai said, "Vaati's spies are all over that place; our own spies confirmed it. They'll find a way to either delay the attack and ridicule us or shorten it and get us caught with our breeches down. Besides...our men have already addressed the mayor, and barricades were set up inside the tower just this morning; everything's going to be fine."

"There seems to be a simple problem with your logic," Darin said as he flew out of Link's pocket.

Tai looked confused with the fairy's sudden negativity. "How's that?" Tai asked.

"If we were to go down there now," the fairy replied, "we wouldn't have to worry about freezing our butts off!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kakariko Village, a sly man was busy attempting to add some decorations to his house's second floor window, using a ladder to get up and add the tinsel and streamers. He grumbled silently to himself as he did the work, complaining that it was a woman's job to decorate the house. It was obvious that he wasn't too fond of the Kristmas season, or of anything else for that matter judging by the way he was complaining.

As the man kept working, a second ladder was put up against the wall. A man climbed up, a wreath tucked beneath his arm, having all the appearance as a friend coming along to help his companion out in the decorating. As he did, he looked back and forth along the street out of the corner of his eye, making sure that no one could see them.

"Hello, Log'ren," the first man said casually.

"Stylar," the second man replied, taking out his wreath and attempting to attach it to the wall, "Any news to report?"

"Nothing's been going on with the militia recently, now that you mention it," Stylar said, "They are usually riled up and preparing to 'crash parties' around now. So far, nothing new."

"That's a relief," Log'ren said, "Anything else been going on?"

"There's been the occasional monster sighting around town, particularly near the graveyard. There's also been stuff going on outside, but most of it is reported from Gregar…and we know how crazy he is," Stylar said. He glanced around before looking over at Log'ren, "So…anything new going on in HQ?"

"Stylar, we've talked about this," Log'ren said, "You aren't officially a part of the Resistance, and as such I'm not allowed to give too much information to you. You are my contact…that's all."

"You would think that you'd be a bit more appreciative about the information I give you," Stylar retorted, "I mean…come on! I'm putting my life on the line here half of the time; don't you think that you should cut me some slack and tell me a bit about what's going on? It's not like I'm asking where to find the headquarters or anything!"

Log'ren sighed. "I'm going to get written up for this," he said, "But since we're friends…"

The two came closer so that they could whisper easily without anyone noticing.

"The Green Phantom's gone off on a trip earlier to deal with a raid," Log'ren whispered, "Also…that Goron; you know, Gongoron I think his name was; he came around and started driving suspicion amongst us at headquarters. I mean, he might be our supplier for bombs, but the way he acts is still kind of…strange."

"Knowing what he did, that's not surprising," Stylar said, "I've heard rumor that a new vigilante that just kicked the butts of a gang towards the northern end of town…he one of yours?"

"The Green Phantom's our latest individual," Log'ren said, "Otherwise, I wouldn't know. I certainly haven't heard of this guy. What did he use?"

"Something like a ball and chain," Stylar said, "He was pretty strong by the looks of him…you sure he wasn't one of yours?"

"I guess he must be a loner," Log'ren whispered, "I'll have to have Sheik take a look at it…"

The two of them suddenly froze when the heard rasping breathing behind them. They turned around. No one was around, but the breathing continued. They looked all over the ground, but there wasn't anyone there. They were the only two people in that section of the street.

It was right about then that both of them looked up.

A noise that sounded like a cross between a screech and a war cry ripped through the air. Log'ren did a back flip off of his ladder and landed cat-like on all fours on the cold snow. A dark object that looked like a boomerang cut through the ladder he was on seconds ago, breaking it in half and causing it to fall to the ground.

Stylar wasn't so lucky. He held on for dear life on the second-floor windowsill as his ladder broke in half. He struggled to stay up, the streamer he was putting up being his only lifeline on the small ledge.

Log'ren watched as the intruder leapt from the roof and grabbed the boomerang expertly. Surprisingly, the intruder was a baboon, at least as big as a grown Hylian and covered in ghostly-white fur. He had a large beard that hung from beneath his stuck-out chin, and his furless skin was orange-green in color. The baboon made a squeak-like laugh before turning around and slapping its large, stuck-out butt at the two men and taking off in the direction of the graveyard, disappearing into the snow.

"What was that all about?!" Log'ren said in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked off in the direction that the baboon disappeared.

"Could somebody get me the hell down from here?!?" Stylar shouted.

* * *

The four companions sat and waited for several more hours before the attack. Link would have almost fallen asleep had it not have been for the fact that his tunic was freezing and sticking to his skin. Darin was almost frozen too, his only warmth being the pocket on Link's tunic.

The Sheikah twins disregarded a large fire, instead stating that it was better to make some smaller fires out of kindling that would only have to last for a few hours. They also ensured that there was little smoke; the gray clouds above ensured that any smoke that was made by the tiny flames went unnoticed. Link didn't appreciate his own tiny blaze though; try as he might, he couldn't keep warm despite his heated temper about the whole matter.

_Why did Vaati have to choose today of all days to make a raid?_ Link asked himself, _An even better question would be whether he's doing one at all. Why am I even here for that matter, anyway? The blizzards are beginning to die down; I should probably be halfway up Death Mountain right about now!_

Link sighed as he stared out at the village. Most of the villagers were inside; though it was probably mostly because of the cold weather, Tarel mentioned to Link that the mayor had already taken precautions to ensure that the raid took as little life as possible, mostly by having villagers return to their homes and prepare barricades. Of course, this would have alerted the spies, but Tarel said that it all was taken care of anyway to eliminate as much suspicion as necessary.

How Link longed to join them inside of their homes, where the fire could warm himself until he was comfortable enough to fight…or at least so that he wasn't as frozen.

_Why don't you use your own powers to create a blaze worthy of your glory?_

Link almost wanted to stare in some direction as if addressing the all-too familiar voice. Remembering that only he could hear his dark side, he kept his thoughts to himself.

_So, you're still here I see_, Link thought.

_Just because you beat me once doesn't mean you could get rid of me so easily_, the dark voice replied, _I am always there…waiting to strike…_

_Something that I'd rather not repeat_, Link replied, _You won't catch me off guard like that again._

_I don't intend on catching you off guard_, the dark voice whispered, _I intend on letting you fully know when I will strike…and when that happens, you and all who you care for will pay dearly…_

_A waste of words for someone who's stuck in my head_, Link retorted.

_It won't be long_, the dark voice said, _Just you wait…soon you will either embrace my power…or die…it all depends upon when you will slip up next…_

_I won't slip up then_, Link almost growled.

The dark voice laughed. _Oh…you will hero_, he said, _You're ancestor did it just as easily; perhaps even easier the way he fell under the sway…what makes you think you're any different?_

Link was confused. _How do you know that my ancestor did?_

The dark voice merely laughed in response.

"Link!"

Link almost jumped at the sound of his name. Turning back to the two Sheikah twins, he found that they had already got rid of the camping gear and were preparing their horses for departure.

"The raid's about to begin," Tarel said as she hopped on her horse, "Come on!"

Link nodded. Standing up and wiping off the snow from his wet tunic, he made his way over to Epona. As he prepared to mount her, he suddenly noticed something that didn't seem right off in the distance.

A group of horses were making their way towards the village from the north. Link could not understand why a group of people would come to the village at this time of year, but something was oddly familiar about those horses…

_Of course they are familiar_, Link thought, _They're my horses! They must have come from Lon Lon Ranch!_

A sense of dread hit the pit of Link's stomach as he saw a woman with red hair at the front of the procession.

Rose…

"Farore's Wind," Link whispered as he hurriedly hopped onto Epona.

"I know," Tarel said, "You can see the Bokoblins making their way from the east now. All we have to do is wait for them to get to the village before we-HEY! Where do you think you're going?!"

Link had no time to listen to Tarel or her brother talk about the mission. A small army of Bokoblins were going to ransack the town, with his girlfriend inside! Link kicked at Epona's flank hard and had her take off like the wind, riding as fast as they could to the town.

"Rose!" Link shouted.

* * *

Rose led the group of riders into the town. She was hoping on bartering with the mayor here for much-needed supplies to ensure the finished construction of their town. The early winter winds had called to a halt on much of it, and though they had enough supplies and food for the population at the time, it kept growing due to the number of refugees arriving…

Rose was just like Link in the sense that she couldn't just let them all die in the winter cold. Like a shepherd attending to her flock, she gathered the refugees that requested aid and let them have sanctuary at Lonville. However, as a result, Lon Lon Ranch became a bit short on their harvest supplies. Though as farmers the citizens of Lonville would be more than capable of returning to a better winter survival strategy in the future, they still were in need of food for the winter or they would all starve. Rose wasn't going to let a simple rising in population stand in her way.

"Miss Rose," one of the men in the back said, "I don't see anyone in sight. You don't think this place is abandoned, do you?"

"Impossible," Rose said, "There's lights coming from the windows, and smoke from the chimneys. Unless they left all their fires going, I'm guessing they are still at home."

"But why would they be inside on such a day?" another man asked, "There's got to be something wrong."

Rose had to agree with the men's logic. Usually there would be something along the lines of a marketplace open or children running about in the snow. Not here…everything seemed deathly quiet...

"What do you think?" Rose whispered into her hair, "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I'm sensing nervousness in the air," the tiny voice of Ciela answered, "A lot of it…there is definitely something wrong here."

_I don't like the sound of that_, Rose said to herself. She looked around; trying to find some sort of life moving around in the tiny town, but not a single soul was in sight. Save for the signs of smoke from the chimneys, everything looked deserted.

_I've got a bad feeling about this_, she thought.

"Miss Rose! Look out!"

The man's warning almost came too late. Rose ducked as a fist-sized stone went flying towards her head. The stone didn't even graze her, but it was enough to let her know there was definitely something wrong.

Rose looked up to see the freakish, slack-jawed faces of about two-dozen goblin-like creatures, all wearing light furs across their bodies to protect them from the frozen skull. Their blue-gray skin was mottled and wrinkled, and their heads carried white hair that was tied in a ponytail in the back. Long, pointed ears almost as long as their heads twitched in anticipation as they shouted rat-like war cries and charged, carrying brutish weapons in their long and lanky arms.

A second stone went flying and hit her horse's calf, causing the animal to buck. Rose fell to the ground, completely helpless as her men tried to arm themselves or dodge the stones flung at them from the beasts' slings. Rose watched in horror as one of them came up with its bone-white club, preparing to make the first kill of what would be a massacre.

Rose shut her eyes, and heard a thud. However, no pain came to her head or neck; no darkness enveloped her, and the sounds of battle could still be heard. Briefly, she opened her eyes.

The monster lay dead, an arrow sticking out of its neck.

"Rose!"

Rose spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. As another creature came to attack, a horse's neigh ripped through the air like a war cry as Epona's body flew over Rose's helpless form, crushing the creature and killing it instantly. Rose watched in amazement as Link made a back flip into the air, landing on the ground with his Hylian Shield in one hand and the Master Sword in the other.

"Link!" Rose said happily.

"Rose," Link was anxious as he knelt down beside her, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine—" she began to say.

"Then listen to me," Link cut her off, "Get your men over south until you reach a blacksmith; have them arm themselves and help defend the storehouse in the middle of the town…and for Goddesses' sakes, don't get yourself killed."

Before Rose could say anything more, Link quickly kissed her on the forehead before charging off towards the monsters still rampaging through town. He and Epona fought side-by-side, killing off as many of the creatures within reach. A black and white shape that came out from Link's pocket and launched a tremendous gust of wind at the stragglers that Link missed.

_What a guy_, Rose thought.

"Come on, Rose!" Ciela said as she popped up out from Rose's hair, "We've got to do what Link tells us! He and big brother depend on it!"

Rose got out of her stupor and nodded. She got up and immediately gathered the others, hoping that they could get to the blacksmith in time before things got out of hand…

* * *

"HEYAAAH!!!"

Three Bokoblins went flying, their chests or jugular veins completely rendered from left to right as they landed at least seven feet from where Link stood. Though those three were down, several more came in to fill the place of their fallen comrades. Link was having a hard time dealing with them all by himself.

Luckily for him, he wasn't by himself.

"These are a lot more Bokoblins than what the Sheikah said would come!" Darin shouted as he sent out a Farore's Gust at the mob.

A Bokoblin was just about to come up and get Link from behind. Its club never hit Link, as a pair of horse hooves suddenly knocked it flying straight into the wall of a house, causing its neck to break instantly. Link nodded at the magnificent horse in thanks. Epona merely snorted, and then continued the fight against wave upon wave of Bokoblins that attacked.

Link suddenly noticed a red Bokoblin roar as it stood upon a roof; he guessed it must have climbed while the others were busy taking care of Link. Taking out a big spear, it aimed and made a toss.

There was no way Link's shield could guard against that thing. What was worse was that the spear was headed straight towards him! He couldn't even move as the mighty missile made its way straight towards Link's chest.

"Din's Pyro!"

A stream of orange-red flame shot out from Link's right, enveloping the spear and turning it into ash. Link felt the spearhead clank harmlessly on his shield and watched it land near his toes, causing the snow around it to steam up in its heat.

Link stared disbelievingly at Darin. The fairy looked at himself and then at Link and then back to himself again before registering what had just happened.

"WHOOHOO!!!" the fairy shouted, "I got a new power! I GOT A NEW POWE—whoa!"

The fairy barely managed to dodge a swipe made at a Bokoblin rushing at him from behind. Link drew his boomerang from his belt, tossing it at the monster with the greatest of ease. The Bokoblin, however, kept thrashing its big club, the end of it sharpened to the point that it became almost like a razor-blade.

Link's eyes opened wide as his boomerang struck the club…and cracked neatly in two!

The Bokoblin stopped its attack for a few seconds, staring dumbly at the two pieces of wood that landed on the ground at its feet. Growling once it realized what had happened; it confidently roared and attempted to strike at what it believed to be a defenseless Hylian.

Too bad it didn't realize the full scale of Link's arsenal.

The Bokoblin twitched and writhed as lightning went through its body like mad. Link's Lightning Rod shut off as he severed the connection, confident that the Bokoblin was not going to get back up again.

As Link turned around, he saw that there were still many more Bokoblins that were rampaging around. Some of them managed to get past him and ran over to the storehouse. Whether they would be dealt with by Rose's forces or not, Link could not tell.

_Where are those Sheikah when you need them?_ Link almost asked aloud.

As if to answer him, four Bokoblins in the back all went down as two shadows seemed to strike without warning. The Bokoblins looked at their fallen comrades in confusion before at least six more fell, their attackers barely revealing themselves and their long daggers with them before retreating again. The Bokoblins charged at the Sheikah, but were quick to become confused as their attackers refused to appear again.

It was not long before the Bokoblins were dealt with as the Sheikah attacked from behind, this time using long, thin swords that seemed to shine like the ice at the twins' feet. Link was amazed at the quickness of their attacks, and at the cleanness of their victims' deaths. The Bokoblins were down in seconds, barely registering that they were even attacked before they fell to the ground in death.

"About time you guys showed up," Link said aloud, "There's still more! Come on; we can deal with them quickly!"

"Those ones can be dealt with by the men you sent," Tai said in annoyance, "However, the real threat is soon to show up."

"You're surprise advance alerted their sentries," Tarel said angrily, "Now their leader's going to show up…likely with reinforcements."

"Didn't you guys say that this was a raid?" Darin asked, "Only a couple dozen of those things? And yet we almost killed at least half a hundred!"

"We were wrong," Tai said, "This is more than a raid, but probably a ruse to get you here. We found one of our spies dead as we entered the village. Someone tipped the enemy off."

Link knew that wasn't a good sign. If there could have been spies amongst the Resistance that would mean that his very presence could be exploited; even worse, maybe even the Resistance's headquarters itself!

"Well," Link said in an attempt to boost his confidence, "Those Bokoblins weren't very strong…how bad could their leader be? I'm sure he's probably no stronger than the rest of them…"

_Even I could tell that you doubt your own words_, the dark voice replied, _Keep it up, hero...if you can so easily seduce yourself you are one step closer to weaving webs like my own…_

* * *

Rose led the men out of the Blacksmith shop and over to the Storehouse. Every one of them was armed with some kind of weapon, be it a sword, axe, or even a pitchfork. Rose was hoping she wouldn't have to worry about fighting herself, but whenever she felt in danger she always carried a bow and some arrows just in case.

Rose double-checked to make sure that her horse was okay. The horse had a huge bruise along its left calf, and possibly a mildly fractured bone somewhere along its hip. There was no way she was going to ride it whatsoever. Earlier she had taken it over to where it could stay put and out of reach so that she could deal with the fight. The horse was safe and sound; no Bokoblin was going to reach it.

Rose looked around. Most of the Bokoblins were being mopped up by her men, so there was no need to get too involved; she would only get in the way anyway. Looking around, she tried to see if there were any of the creatures that Link and the others missed in the oncoming fight.

Rose suddenly saw to her horror that a little girl was standing in the middle of the road north. Off in the distance, a horrifying beast came lumbering forth from the snow-covered Hyrule Field. A tremendous boar, with huge tusks and covered in armor, came lumbering forth with the speed of a horse. On its back was something that looked somewhat like a large Bokoblin, save that it had horns atop its head. The boar and rider were charging down the road and straight in the direction of the battle…

The girl did not move.

Rose could see that the boar would hit the girl if she didn't do something. All self-preservation in her mind evaporated right away as she ran to the road. She was quick in her footing, knowing that the boar would run over the little girl any second.

With a quick shove, Rose pushed the girl off to the side. The girl landed hard on the ground, rolling along until she slipped under the deck of one of the houses to the left of the road. Though she wasn't unharmed, she was safe and out of the way of…

Rose felt the world go into slow motion as she turned back over to the right. The boar was only a few feet from her, and it wasn't stopping…

* * *

"Link! Darin!"

Link turned around at the sound of his voice. Ciela was flying in the air on the side of the road, hovering up and down in absolute worry. She looked like she had seen a ghost the way she was acting.

Link doubted he wouldn't act the same if it weren't for the shock of the moment.

A very large boar stood in the middle of the road, its body armored from head to toe and its head covered in horns and tusks. On its back was a very large-looking Bokoblin…only it wasn't a Bokoblin. It's skin was tan-orange and its head sported a pair of large horns similar to the boar it was riding upon. It too was armored, and it looked almost like a Moblin the way it appeared upon the back of its mighty steed.

Link felt his heart cry out in anguish when he saw Rose's body being carried over the creature's shoulder, completely still and unmoving.

The creature noted Link's sudden concerned, and seemed to grin in satisfaction. Raising a large axe in its other hand, the creature roared at Link, showing its teeth that seemed to stick out from its larger lower jaw. The boar made a tremendous growl alongside its master's war cry, pawing at the ground with its right hoof.

The creature was challenging him.

With a horrifying laugh, the creature turned its huge boar around and took off towards the north. Link was quick to respond, bringing his fingers to his lips and letting out a very sharp whistle.

"Ciela, stay here!" Link said to the tiny fairy, "Go and help the Sheikah twins if you can."

Ciela bobbed in acknowledgement.

"Link! Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

Tarel was running over to Link's side, having heard what Link had told the small, yellow-green fairy that began to make her way towards her brother. It was obvious that she was peeved, or confused…or both.

Link didn't have time to tell her the details. Epona was riding off on the road; she had chased after some Bokoblins heading south earlier and sprinted in Link's direction the moment she heard him whistle. Link knew he only had a few spare minutes before that monster did something with Rose...and woe to it and all its kind if Rose had died…

"I'm doing my job," Link merely replied.

Without another word, Link rushed up to Epona. Darin barely managed to get inside of Link's pocket in time before Link took off. The horse kept running as Link held onto her reigns. With a quick kick to the ground, Link swung himself underneath her neck, twisted himself from her right, and encircled her whole neck as he brought his body around and landed neatly on the saddle.

With a quick kick to her calves, Link got Epona to speed up as much as possible. The horse took off like a bolt of lightning, her one destination being in the direction of the monstrous boar and its master…and the girl that was everything to him.

_I'm coming Rose_, Link said to himself.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh my gosh! A new vigilante fights in Kakariko Village, Darin gets a new power, and now Rose is in serious danger...will Link save her, or are the monsters going to have her for breakfast?!?

Darin: Come on...you wouldn't be that cruel, would you?

**Kerian**: Anyway, if you could tell, that guy was a Bulbin. I recently beat King Bulbin in Twilight Princess and since I was adding Bokoblins in this battle I thought I might as well add Bulbins too. Link's first horse combat match...boy, this is going to be fun! I can't wait to finish writing that...

Since Christmas was coming up I couldn't help but add it into this story. Though I'm not usually commercialist, I realize that since it is in the middle of winter in Hyrule I might as well add it in now...I would have given it a better name but Kristmas was all I could come up with...yeah, not very original. Don't remind me...lol.

Link just lost one of his best tools...that's pretty sad right there. One must remember though that the Boomerang wasn't magical or special in any way; if you remember correctly, Link gets it from the Zoras and it was probably just as common as any Zora guard weapon. I sure hope that he'll get a new one sometime soon...speaking of which, if anybody could recognize the baboon dead-on right before I described him to you; congrats! You just earned a gold star! lol. Ook is pretty much my alltime favorite miniboss, given the fact that he's the most comical in any Legend of Zelda game (not even Wind Waker's battles match, and Wind Waker's probably the funniest in its time given that it's cartoon battles and comic script in it and its sequel were pretty good...).

So far, Vigilante's doing pretty well as a chapter section. I was originally thinking on having it be only 3 chapter sections, but I've got so much I want to add in I think I'll extend it to about 5 or 6. Expect some more Christmas stuff, as well as the appearance of another character sometime in the next chapter or two. So, it's now on to setting up a battle to save Rose...until next time, me out!

Darin: Explain to me why we left my little sister behind again?

**Kerian**: Do you think she could handle the trauma of Link torturing a Bulbin to death for trying to kill his girlfriend?

Darin: Good point...

-Kerian (and Darin)


	75. Chapter 19, Part 4: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19: Vigilante, Part 4

* * *

Epona's horse hooves could be heard even over the blanket of snow on the ground. Link drove Epona as fast as she could possibly go; following the huge prints upon the snow-covered ground as they followed the strange creature and its giant boar mount to the northwest across Hyrule Field.

The monster had made a stop earlier down the road. Link wasn't sure what had happened, but there was a profound lack of blood where they had stopped, meaning that Rose wasn't eaten or anything. However, the sighting of more boar tracks made Link incredibly nervous, and he continued riding down the road and following the beasts northward.

Link prayed to all three Goddesses that he would get to Rose in time. He could picture the beast right now, feeding on her remains while tossing the bones to its wild boar mount. The thought was unbearable. Anger, fear, and a sense of complete helplessness threatened to wash over his body as he drove Epona to her limits.

_Yes, Hero_, his dark side whispered, _Feed me with your emotions…already I can feel stronger, though it isn't enough. I can't wait to see what would happen once you find your girlfriend in bloodied pieces._

_Shut up_, Link whispered helplessly in the back of his mind, _Shut up…shut the hell up!_

_Suit yourself_, the dark voice said, _I'm only voicing out your thoughts, you know…_

Link knew that his dark side was right. More than right; the darkness in his heart barely even covered the full concept of his fear of what would happen.

_What if I don't make it in time?_ Link asked himself, _What if he kills her just as I attack? What if she's already dead even if I manage to save her? What'll I do if she's gone?_

_Where's the hope?_

Link didn't know how he could answer those questions. Time seemed to slow down and speed up in different rates as he tried to come to grips with the question he just asked…what seemed worse though was that it was he that asked that question, not his dark side…

_You can still save her_, a faint voice whispered.

Link recognized the voice easily. _It's you…_

_You can fight this_, the voice continued, _A warrior without courage is a disgrace to his class…if you do not fight with courage then you are not worthy of the tunic on your body or the mark hidden upon your hand…fight! You _will_ save her! FLY!_

"Come on, Epona," Link said aloud, "Rose is in danger…let's see just how fast you can go! _HEYAAAH!!!_"

Epona got the message. She went as fast as her four legs could carry her as they followed the tracks down the hills and valleys of Hyrule Field, her master pushing her beyond her limits in the effort to save the one he loved…

Link ran across what seemed to have been the dozenth hill that he and Epona had climbed since the first stop when he finally found what he was looking for. Link pulled back on Epona's reigns, causing the horse to slide upon the snow until she came to a complete stop before rearing back and pounding on the ground hard with her front legs.

The creature sat upon its tremendous boar-like mount, the bodies of both individuals covered in heavy armor. Link could see that this creature looked like a cross between a Bokoblin and a Moblin; it was at least halfway between both in height. This creature had stubby legs and lanky arms, similar to the Bokoblin, but it also was very fat in appearance. A pair of bull-like horns rose from both sides of its head; the horns being ornamented by two rings painted upon their ivory surface.

Link gasped as he saw that the monster had a standard attached to his creature's saddle, complete with a strange foxtail-like banner. Tied to the top, still unconscious, was none other than a girl with red hair…

_Rose..._

Link heard the creature snort a laugh as it saw the change in Link's expression. Link's fear turned quick to anger, which he then controlled and attempted to address the beast in a courageous-like tone.

"Leave the girl alone!" Link shouted.

"You sure he even speaks Hylian?" Darin asked as he flew out of Link's pocket.

The creature snorted another laugh. Whether it was trying to coax him on or really found all of this humorous, Link couldn't tell.

"I speak your tongue, bug," the creature said in a clear, deep voice, "You insult me the way you think I lack intelligence."

Link couldn't help but feel his mouth drop open. Now he really had seen everything. He always believed in the tales describing Moblins as stupid as one can come. This thing was likely related to Moblins, similar to the Bokoblins…but how could it be intelligent?

The creature snorted once more. "You obviously mistake me for my race's dense cousins," he said.

Link shook off his surprise. "Let her go!" he shouted, pointing at the girl, "If you harm her…"

"I beg to differ," the creature said, "If I were to make a cuisine out of her as I desire, I would lose my chance at receiving great rewards for granting this lass to my master, Vaati…besides, _you're_ the real prize."

Link was confused. What did the beast mean? Unless…

"Link, what's the matter?" Darin asked as he noticed Link's look of concern.

It wasn't hard to add two and two together. Why else would there be more Bokoblins than what the spies reported? Why else would this beast come and attack without warning? It could only mean one thing…

"We've been set up," Link said.

"So, the Hylian isn't as dumb as he seems," the creature said, "Yes, it was all a ruse. His highness, the Lord Vaati, wishes for your head. All we needed was to bait the trap, and you came easily... It is a wonder how you Hylians outlasted the beasts the way you attempt to help others of your kind rather than weeding out the weak…"

"Defending the weak is a just cause," Link said, drawing the Master Sword from its sheath.

The beast chuckled. "Not to my kind, hero. You shall soon see why the mighty Ganondorf chose the Bulblin people as some of his mightiest servants!"

The creature drew his axe, holding it steady in his right hand, and raising it up in a challenge.

"I, King Bulblin, shall defeat you in combat, and gain favor to the mighty Ganondorf! Come, hero…Fight me!"

The Bulblin reached down in his boar's saddle next to the standard holding Rose. As he pulled up his hand, he raised what looked like a tremendous horn made out of ivory. Raising it to his mouth, he blew hard, letting out a horrid sound that rang out throughout Hyrule Field.

It didn't take long before Link began to hear the thundering of hooves. Off in the distance, at least a dozen and a half of creatures similar in appearance to King Bulblin appeared, riding large boars and wielding clubs and bows. King Bulblin laughed aloud as he started to ride off, axe in hand, coaxing Link on to chase him.

"I hate it when these guys don't play fair," Darin said aloud as Link ushered Epona to take off.

Epona rode on as fast as she could, galloping through the snow and plowing through anything that got in front of her. Behind them, the Bulblins shouted war cries as they plowed along behind the retreating heroes. Link began to survey his general area as he guided Epona along a path that would take him to the boar-mounted king.

From what Link could tell, King Bulblin could easily gain as much ground as he and Epona could when riding at their average speed; maybe even further! However, that was just them going at their current speed; whether the two of them could speed up further or not was unknown to him. Link also knew that a bunch of Bulblins were coming up from behind him, and would take him out if he and Epona slowed down even the slightest bit. Link may have beat impossible odds before, but even he knew the difference between a survivable situation and one that would lead to certain death.

_I could probably hit him with an arrow_, Link thought as he reached back for his fabled weapon.

One look at the girl strung up on the flagpole on the giant boar's saddle changed Link's mind.

_I'd probably hit Rose_, Link thought, _Alright…bow's out; now I've got to think of a different way of getting this guy._

Link decided that the best way to beating the king was by running him down and getting him with the Master Sword. Guiding Epona towards the right-hand side of the boar, he kicked back at her flanks and pushed her to run faster. The horse ran as fast as she could, flying like an arrow and plowing through the snow-covered ground. The wind rushed past her like an icy veil, buffeting them both as Link guided Epona closer and closer to the Bulblin.

Finally, Link was within striking distance. Flicking the Master Sword around in his hand, he prepared to slash at the giant's heavy armor, hoping that the Master Sword would cut some of it off.

The Bulblin took one glance over at the hero before giving a very wide smile.

Link barely had time to block the tremendous axe, which slammed down on the Master Sword and would have cleaved both him and Epona in two from the top down. Both weapons clanged as they struck, the axe a heavy metal that could barely be lifted by any average mortal, while the Master Sword was light but strong, more than a match for the mighty goblin-esque weapon.

Link pushed back upon the axe one last time, pulling Epona back when he realized he couldn't get within a close enough distance as long as the Bulblin had his weapon. As Link fell back behind, he suddenly remembered that there were still other Bulblins behind him! Thinking quickly, Link spun about and raised his sword…just in time to deflect the mace of a Bulblin that had managed to get close!

Link pushed the mace aside and slashed at the Bulblin. The creature fell off of its mount, which slowed down in response to its lack of rider. Another Bulblin attempted to get close to kill Link off; Link grabbed his sword with his right hand and bowled the Bulblin over. The Bulblin screamed aloud before it was trampled upon by the boars of his comrades.

Link sped Epona back up so that they could be out of range of the other Bulblins. Though that put him in range of their archers, he was confident that they wouldn't fire upon him while he was advancing upon their leader. Looking ahead at King Bulblin, Link quickly tried to scope out a plan of action that he could use to defeat the king.

_He's powerful on horseback—er, boarback_, Link thought, _And his axe is big enough to keep me from getting close. The handle alone is as long as the Master Sword, which means that he's got a wide range that he could use to kill me. I can't sneak up in the sides or behind, because I could easily get within reach._

King Bulblin looked back and saw the missing individuals in his group. Raising his horn again, he blew the terrible sound throughout the corners of Hyrule. From out of the corner of Link's eye, at least two new Bulblins and their boar mounts appeared from behind the hills.

_There's got to be hundreds of these guys out here_, Link thought, _If I could just get rid of his horn, I could stop him from getting reinforcements. One shout of my boomerang should—_

Link suddenly remembered what happened back at the village.

_Of all the times in the world for me to lose a tool_, Link said to himself.

_There are many ways to defeat your enemy_, the guiding voice whispered, _You cannot shoot the arrow out of fear that you risk the one you love. You cannot attack with a bomb, for you will risk harming Rose should the creature bowl face-first. You cannot attack him with the sword because the creature will not allow you to get close. _

What do you suggest I do? Link asked.

Link felt something deep within him make a smile.

_Get closer_, the voice whispered.

A quick flashback brought Link back in the fight with Phantom Ganon. He remembered how he managed to toss the Grappling Hook at the phantom and knocked him off of his horse just as he was about to enter his painting again…

"Darin," Link shouted over the sound of horse and boar hooves striking the snow.

"What is it, Link?" the fairy asked as he poked out of Link's pocket.

"How fast can you fly?" Link asked as they rode across the field.

"Not as fast as Epona, but I think I can pick up speed if I want, why?"

"I need you to act as a target for me," Link said, "Distract King Bulblin while I get him with the Grappling Hook."

"Ooookay," Darin said warily, "What will you do to him _after_ you get him with the Grappling Hook?"

"You'll see," Link said, "Just get over there; you're sister will probably get really mad if she loses the girl she's charged to."

"Good point," Darin agreed. The Fairy slipped out of Link's pocket and aimed himself over towards King Bulblin. Darin got himself ready, focusing his energy upon the task at hand, his body beginning to glow brightly as he began to absorb more energy…

Suddenly, he shot forward. The Shadow Fairy went flying like a thunderbolt, whisking past Epona and landing straight on King Bulblin's back. Darin immediately began seeking out a weak spot, hoping that his landing wasn't noticed by the big brute.

Link instinctively waited until Darin could give him some sort of signal before targeting the monster. Reaching at his belt, he grabbed the Grappling Hook, holding the end with the hook in his right hand while carefully holding both the rope and Epona's reigns in the left. He glanced left and right to ensure that none of the Bulblins managed to get close enough to get him from behind while he was busy.

Darin glowed brightly a few times to indicate he found a spot on King Bulblin's armor that the hook could grab. Once he did, he took a quick deep breath, and then popped around the monster.

"Hey there, big an ugly!" Darin shouted as he got in front of the Bulblin, "What do you call a Bulblin with half a brain? Gifted!"

"You'll pay for that, pipsqueak!" King Bulblin shouted. Darin moved back and forth as he attempted to dodge the Bulblin's hand that kept attempting to swipe him away.

There was a whoosh, and then suddenly the Bulblin felt something hard strike the back of his armor. He felt a very big tugging sensation as he attempted to grip the reigns of his giant steed.

* * *

It was almost like fishing for a shark. Link could barely hold onto the rope as he attempted to pull tightly on the monster's body. Epona instinctively slowed and turned, attempting to throw the Bulblin off or at least slow them both down enough to get within range.

The Bulblin was obviously not going down without a fight.

With a roar, the big beast slapped the back-end of his boar with a free hand. The creature squealed loudly before increasing its speed at a tremendous rate. Not even Epona could hold herself from such a creature for that long…

…and Link still had a hold of the rope!

"WOAH!"

Link felt himself fly off of Epona's saddle. He flew through the air like a kite in a thunderstorm as he soared, the force of the monster pulling on him easily pulling him through the air. He landed upon the ground with a thud and was dragged across the snow, his body freezing and crying in pain as he was thrown mercilessly around like a rag doll.

Darin noticed his plight and began to take action. The Bulblin, so eager to get rid of the Shadow Fairy, began swiping at it with a free hand as best as he could. His actions were causing the boar to turn wildly in different directions.

As Link took note of what the fairy was attempting to do, he began to turn himself around so that his feet was facing the boar. Pushing himself off so that he was sliding on only his feet, he prepared his legs and waited for just the right moment…

* * *

King Bulblin had just about enough of the stupid fairy. For the final time, he swerved his giant boar in one direction while trying to slap the living daylights out of the shadowy insect. He almost ran into a tree as a result, barely turning the boar around to escape the snowy ground.

The Bulblin suddenly felt a strange tug and then a lack of force on his back. It felt almost as if the Hylian tugging on him was no longer there…

The Bulblin's eyes went wide as dish plates as a green blur suddenly swung around from his right and landed a huge kick upon his face with the force of a hurricane wind!

King Bulblin became dazed quickly once Link pounded him full in the face; without a helmet on, even creatures as large as he was were susceptible to getting knocked unconscious by such force. The Bulblin barely managed to keep his hands on the reigns as Link pulled out his sword and began slicing at the Bulblin's heavy armor. His slashes from the Master Sword began tearing at the chains that kept the metal plates together.

"Never…"

A piece of the armor fell from his chest.

"Touch…"

Another piece fell, clattering in the snow.

"My…"

The chest plate was sagging from the lack of supports.

"Girlfriend…"

A large strip indicated an open spot in the monster's armor.

"_AGAIN!!!_"

The Master Sword completely cut through the chest plate, sending a long gash up the Bulblin's body. The Bulblin groaned loudly in pain; the force of his sudden reaction sending Link flying off of his body and back into the snow. Link tumbled about before he stood upright, sword and shield between him and the retreating monster.

King Bulblin hung upon his saddle for a moment or two, as if he had died while sitting upon the back of his wild boar. Suddenly, he righted himself, shaking off the rest of his useless armor as he did. Turning about, he raised his axe in triumph and pointed it at the hero.

"Well played, Hylian!" the Bulblin shouted, "Now, if you want your pretty lady, come and get her!"

King Bulblin snapped the reigns of his monstrous boar. The beast roared as it galloped forward at high speeds, leaving wide tracks in the snow as it ran north. King Bulblin laughed aloud as he kept riding forward, Rose still being strapped upon the pole carried by the boar and rider.

Link whistled aloud. Epona, who was busy kicking the living daylights out of the Bulblins that attempted to steal her off when Link was busy, came bounding up at high speed. Darin, who had abandoned the monstrous Bulblin after he rode off, flew up to Link's side as fast as he could.

Link scooped up his Fairy guardian, plopping him into his pocket before leaping onto Epona's back, barely fitting himself into the saddle before grabbing the reigns and speeding her up with a kick to her flank.

* * *

King Bulblin couldn't believe that a Hylian of all creatures had gotten the best of him. He knew that Bulblins were a better race; it was something that he was taught ever since he was born. How could something as weak and as…as…kindhearted as them get the best of him?

They couldn't, that's how.

King Bulblin wasn't done; not by a long shot. Sure, he was wounded, but he still had the girl. Once he got to the bridge, he would ensure that the trap could be set from there.

It had been not more than a few hours since the fight…the good news was that the boy wasn't gaining on him. His mount, KaisaBulbo, was much more stamina efficient than any horse. The boar could go for days at the same breakneck pace without even pausing for a breather if King Bulblin desired it.

_Then again_, the Bulblin thought, _it could also be fear that drives my beast along. Either way…he does as he's told._

* * *

Epona had long since lost the Bulblin's pursuing them. Link's friend proved that she was more determined and more resilient than other horses. Not for the first time in his life, Link thanked the fact that Epona's speed and physical capabilities outmatched all others.

It had been a few hours since King Bulblin got out of sight. The tracks indicated he was in no mood for stopping; on the contrary, his speed hadn't faltered since he first took off. Link had feared the worst would happen the moment they lost sight of the Bulblin; however, since only a small trickle of blood lay in the tracks, and the Bulblin's mount didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon, he guessed that Rose was going to be safe…for the moment anyway.

"Come on, Epona! Yah!"

Epona increased her speed. Link had made sure not to tire her down too much in their swift attempt to save Rose. Though Epona was physically capable of running like the wind, like all horses she would tire quickly at a breakneck pace. Link made sure that he kept her at a steady pace throughout the whole journey as much as he could; regardless of how cold it was, or how hopeless it seemed, Link wasn't going to stop until Rose was back in his arms.

_You're profound show of love is making me sick_, Link's dark side whispered.

_Then at least I know I've had a victory today_, Link answered.

"Link! I think I see them!" Darin shouted

Link looked ahead. Sure enough, the giant boar was just standing there, and King Bulblin was waving his axe around menacingly as if enticing Link to come closer. Rose was still tied upon the standard, still unconscious from the whole ordeal. Link just hoped that she was still alive.

"YAAAHHH!!!"

Epona took off like an arrow, heading off into the direction of the monster king and his steed. King Bulblin laughed and had his boar ride off in a northern direction once more, following a stone path that led them north towards…

"A bridge?" Link said aloud.

Sure enough, a large bridge spanned the area north of where they were riding. The bridge itself was a mighty construct; at least a hundred feet long, crossing a huge canyon that was probably far to the north of Hyrule Castle. Link had never seen this place before…such a large bridge should have been easy to spot from anywhere in Hyrule.

Link watched as King Bulblin guided his beast to the bridge. The boar made a grunt as it leaped over a spiky barrier made of wood that blocked the bridge off from being used by all but those who could ride upon horses. Link pushed Epona to run as fast as she could, coming up to the archway that stood as the entrance to the strange bridge.

"Heyah!" Link shouted.

Epona made a flying leap over the barrier, her belly missing it by inches as she landed upon the stone and earth floor at the beginning of the bridge's edge.

It was right about then that Link noticed that something was wrong.

"NOW!"

Link ducked as a pair of arrows sheathed in flame struck the palisade behind him. Epona reared up in fright as a wall of impassible fire suddenly launched from the barrier, completely blocking their way of escape.

It was a trap, Link said to himself.

_I told you this would all end in tears_, Link's dark side whispered.

Link looked out towards the other end of the bridge. King Bulblin and his boar were both on the other side, facing them and staring them down. Link watched as the Bulblin glared at the Hero of Time, smiling in satisfaction, before reaching a hand for the long pole that was tied to his beast. Link watched as he tore it off with one arm, lifting it into the air before driving it into the ground like a stake. Link had a clear view of Rose, and suddenly noticed that some of the red on her face wasn't hair.

"You're mine, Hylian!" the Bulblin said, "I was asked to take your body and capture you, but since you seem so eager to die, why not hasten it?! The master will get what he wants anyway once you are dead!"

"That's what you think!" Link shouted.

"So be it," the Bulblin shouted, "Whoever falls shall die. Fight me, hero!"

The giant boar pawed at the ground. King Bulblin pulled back upon its reigns and snapped hard. The boar reared back and roared before it took off, its hooves stamping upon the stone pavement of the bridge as it went.

Link kicked back at Epona's calf. The horse reared up and neighed before she took off, heading straight for the monstrous boar. Link felt the cold, bitter wind bite at his face as he drove Epona as fast as she could towards their goal.

Like two knights in a tournament, Hylian and Bulblin rode upon horse and boar. The spectacle was quite a strange sight; a Hylian man wearing light, green clothing in the dead of winter, facing against a creature with horns like the devil and wielding a tremendous axe.

All in all, it was a fight between good and evil like no other.

As both combatants got towards the middle, Link quickly swerved Epona off to the right. He ducked just in time as the monstrous King Bulblin swung his mighty axe. Link didn't have time to counter-attack with the Master Sword; he was too busy attempting to keep Epona away from the monstrous boar's huge tusks and tremendous horns!

_That thing could throw us off of the bridge easily!_ Link said to himself, _How the hell am I ever going to beat that?!?_

Link dragged back on the reigns. Epona came to a stop, rearing up and turning around just as she did. Link could see the monstrous boar slowing down as well. King Bulblin raised his axe and roared, as if fully well knowing that the battle would end in his favor today.

_I'm panicking_, Link thought, _Here I am, the guy who's supposed to be the Hero of Time, and I'm panicking because of a fat monster riding a pig!!_

Link watched as the "fat monster" raised his axe and struck the ground, sending up a shower of sparks and bits and pieces of cobblestones from the road. Link couldn't help but gulp.

_Link…_

Link was about to prepare a sarcastic retort for whatever would come next, but he suddenly realized that the voice wasn't his dark side.

_You must have courage_, the voice said, _Show courage, or the fight shall be lost. Flee from the beast and you shall never strike. Have faith in yourself…you can achieve victory._

_How? _Link asked the voice.

_Strike when he strikes for you_, the voice said, _The armor across his belly is weak. Attack when you are close to the bridge wall…_

Link looked across the bridge. A four-foot wall was erected to keep people from falling off. For those walking, it ensured safety. For those riding upon horses, however…

Link kept one hand tight on the reigns. Raising the Master Sword, he swung it in an arc in the air before pointing it over at the Bulblin on the other side. The sword gleamed as it reflected the winter sun, as if reminding all about the true power that it carried within its steal blade. He glanced down at Epona, as if telling her that this wasn't going to be easy. She simply snorted her reply. She knew very well the danger that they faced, and wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Hold tight, Darin," Link said.

"With what?" the fairy replied.

"HEYAH!"

Epona swiftly ran across the stone ground. King Bulblin laughed, roaring as he and his mighty boar charged across the stone construct towards the Hero of Time. Axe at the ready, he held it menacingly in one hand while he guided KaisaBulbo towards the doomed Hylian that dared to cross them.

Link spun the Master Sword in his left hand, holding it back so that it pointed in the opposite direction that he was going. He paid close attention to his goal; the large patch of orange-brown skin that remained from his attack upon the beast's armor.

_I can do this_, Link whispered, _For Rose…_

The gap between the two was closed. KaisaBulbo attempted to gore Epona, who dashed to the right just as he did. King Bulblin swung the axe, once again cleaving only air, leaving the axe without blood to feast upon.

Link swung the Master Sword. The mighty weapon shimmered into an arc as it swung through the air. Link felt no concern over his own life, no concern over his welfare as the blade cut through the air and headed straight for the unprotected flesh of the giant Bulblin.

King Bulblin roared in pain as the force of the blow suddenly knocked him off of his mount. Though he had a gash across his chest, it was nothing compared to the feeling of passing through thin air; tossed over a bridge and falling down a bottomless abyss. King Bulblin roared in his fury and pain as he disappeared into the abyss below…

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_"

* * *

Rose coughed. Pain washed across her entire body. She felt like she couldn't move; that she had gotten run over by a stampede of horses. She attempted to move about, but she found that she really couldn't move; she was tied to something.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_"

What was that? Rose heard something cry out, the shouts echoing in the distance. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. Squinting in the winter light, she opened her eyes.

She could only gaze in wonder. She watched as the body of the monster that had attacked the village fell down a tremendous cliff. She was tied to a pole that stood near a tremendous bridge that spanned across a tremendously large cliff.

There, upon the middle of the bridge, she saw her savior. Riding upon his great horse, the Hero in green raised his sword in triumph as Epona reared back and neighed into the winter sun. The spectacle against the glaring snow was like seeing a victorious knight in shining armor, raising his weapon in victory for his maiden.

_The best thing of all_, Rose thought, _is that he's my knight…_

* * *

The militia station was the closest thing one could get to a police department in Kakariko Village. Though the militia were corrupt, their job was to keep the peace and ensure that Kakariko Village wasn't a mess whenever the Seven Sorcerers, such as Vaati or the Necromancer, would inspect the place. So, even though the militia ignored the poor and suffering and demanded protection money from the rich, they still had jobs.

It was too bad that, sometimes, they didn't have the manpower to accomplish their jobs.

"Help! Help! There's a monster in the city!"

"Calm down, old man," a militia said as he approached the elderly man who had just entered the station, "What seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a monster attacking a restaurant!" the elderly man said, "It's huge! It's been terrorizing the owner and is eating everything in the kitchen! You've got to do something, quickly!"

"Where is it?"

"It's by Johansson Street; near the graveyard! Hurry, while there's still time!"

"Hold on…Jacques! Who all do we have ready for battle?"

"Uh…no one," a man behind a desk said, "You sent everyone home early for the holidays, sir…we're it…"

"So, no units are available?" the militia asked.

"No one…"

While the men argued, nobody noticed a can on a piece of string rise hastily up to the rooftop. Up on top, a large, bulky figure cloaked and masked wrapped the can and string together before pulling out a very large ball and chain.

"They're playing my song," the figure said as he threw the ball. The tremendous metal object hit a rooftop, clanging against the wood and holding tight. The figure leapt from the militia building, swinging across the chain from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way south towards the graveyard.

* * *

"Of all the times that I need the damn militia, why don't they come help?!?!?"

A man in an apron and chef's hat sat behind a crate as he heard the monster trash up the kitchen. Several screeches and growls, followed by the crashing of dishes and silverware and the destruction of wooden crates filled with food, confirmed that something was definitely inside.

"Come on," the chef said, "I'm nice to the militia, aren't I? I give them discounts on meals. I give them rooms to sleep in. I even shine their leader's boots, for crying out loud, and _this_ is how they repay me?!?"

There was another crash, but this one didn't come from the kitchen. The chef shook in fright as the door to the restaurant crashed to the floor. A very large figure, masked and cloaked, walked forward as he pulled up a very large ball and chain. He gazed towards the kitchen door, listening to the carnage taking place inside.

"Don't get up," the figure said in a deep voice, "I think I'll serve myself…"

The chef could only gaze in disbelief as the figure walked past the bar and made his way up to the kitchen door. Surprisingly, the figure never made a single creak in the floor as he walked, having all the stealthful sneakiness of a mouse. Like a wraith, he opened the door and went inside without making a sound.

The figure could see that the monster had really made a mess of the place. Chairs were broken, dishes were shattered, and food was everywhere. The place was a mess, and it was obvious that it wasn't left that way to begin with. The source of all this trouble came from a man-size mass of white fur and yellow-orange skin.

"Hey, buddy," the figure said in a gruff voice, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size…better yet, pick on someone big, like me…"

The figure's eyes widened as the monster turned to show its face. The creature was none other than a very large baboon, who chirped and chittered as it gnawed hungrily upon a crunched-up bone that was all that remained of a large ham leg. The creature made a rather defiant smirk before it suddenly reached back behind it and grabbed a large tool.

The figure ducked as a boomerang, surging with black magic, flew about and almost cut into his neck. Standing up and pulling out his ball and chain, the figure swung his own weapon about menacingly. As if to defy his obviously more efficient weapon, the baboon laughed and spun about, slapping its naked butt a number of times before leaping upon a shelf in the high-ceilinged room.

The figure tossed the ball and chain. It came crashing into the wall, taking out a shelf and causing the ingredients and other items on it to fall helplessly to the ground. The baboon merely jumped out of the way and laughed some more before tossing the boomerang again, this time taking out one of the lamps that was hanging by a rope just above the figure's head.

The figure was unfazed as the hot lamp landed on his head, shaking it off and patting the fire out that was on his cloak. Swinging the ball and chain again, he tossed it a second time, taking out yet another shelf. The monkey just laughed and revealed that it was more resourceful than the would-be-assailant believed by climbing up the walls like a spider, using cracks in the wood as finger holds.

The figure gave up, placing the ball-and-chain back in the satchel that was on his back before keeping his eye upon the monstrous baboon above his head. Suddenly, the baboon launched itself from its climbing spot, attacking the figure dead-on and engaging him in a wrestling match of titanic proportions.

The figure suddenly felt himself being tossed. He marveled at the baboon's great strength, though his state of awe disappeared the moment that he struck the wall on the other side of the room. The baboon laughed again before patting its butt a second time and moving on to an unopened crate full of fruit.

It was obvious that the figure just about had enough of this thing. How could he fight something with the agility of a bird and as much strength as he? The figure didn't know how to answer that one, but suddenly had an idea.

Opening a crate, he pulled out what looked like a guava from inside. Using a stubby finger, he pulled out the seed from inside of one. Careful not to attract the baboon's attention, he placed a small Deku Baba nut craftily inside in replace of the pit, and grabbed a couple more of the dull fruits.

"Hey, you big-butt freak!" the figure shouted, "How'd you like to have a taste of this?! FOOD FIGHT!"

The figure tossed a guava at the baboon. The monkey merely grabbed it in midair, sniffing it once before smiling wickedly and swallowing it whole. It chewed up its food a bit before swallowing the fruit and spitting out the pit at the figure and laughing.

The figure tossed a couple more of the fruits, hoping that the prospect of food would distract the baboon enough for him to toss the makeshift "bomb" in his hand. The monkey ate each and every guava that the figure tossed, and was obviously enjoying the attention it was receiving. Finally, the figure tossed the last fruit in his hand, praying to Din that this would work.

The baboon caught the guava in its mouth. It chewed upon the fruit a little bit before it swallowed its repast, a gluttonous smile upon its face. Suddenly, there was a popping sound. The baboon's eyes went wide in pain and surprise. Smoke began to waft from its mouth as it suddenly screeched to high heaven. Boomerang in hand, the baboon leap all over the place, hopping up and down in an attempt to get rid of the foul smoke in its mouth. It didn't even notice the figure's ball and chain as it flew straight towards its unprotected body.

The baboon was launched straight through a window, landing hard upon the snow. The baboon ignored all the surprised townsfolk around it as it screamed and screeched to high heaven. It jumped about and put snow in its mouth a number of times before it finally gave up and went hopping over towards the graveyard, disappearing into the snow beyond.

"Yeah, I hope you like your dinner! There's plenty more where that came from! Spicy meatballs and Dodongo steaks on the house!"

The figure walked through the door, looking about and sighing at his work in the kitchen. As he made his way out, he saw the chef cowering before him from behind the crate.

"Please, don't hurt me," the chef said in fright, "Take whatever you want…don't hurt me."

"What?" the figure said in confusion, "What do I need money for? I'm not robbing you; I'm helping you…"

"Please…don't hurt me…" the chef said, "The money's under the bar…take whatever you want. I'm not even looking…"

"I said…I don't need money," the figure said in his gruff voice, "Get that into your system, Hylian…"

"I'm not even looking…" the chef kept mumbling, "I'm too young to get mauled…please, don't hurt me…"

"Aw, I don't believe this," the figure said as he made his way out of the shattered door, "Nobody appreciates good help anymore."

The figure was silent as he grabbed his ball and chain and tossed it up the roof. Making sure he had a good hold, he climbed up, bringing the chain up with him so no one could follow. Nobody could track him as he disappeared in the direction of the big Kakariko windmill.

* * *

Link and Rose rode south upon Epona's back. Link had discovered that he had chased King Bulblin all the way past Kakariko Village. Link felt that it was best that he took Rose over into the village so that he could have a look at her wounds. Knowing Tai and Tarel, they would have dealt with the problem back at the attack and would have already brought the villagers from Lonville over to Kakariko before attempting to find out what happened to their "great hero."

"You seem to have a knack for saving my life," Rose said with a smile as she placed her hand on Link's shoulder.

Link affectionately reached up and clasped her hand. "That's what I'm here for," he said.

"You're also here for saving the world, fighting evil sorcerers, driving your fairy guardian nuts—Ow! Hey!"

Link had playfully flicked Darin aside. Rose chuckled. The three friends sighed as they examined the winter snow, enjoying each other's company as they rode southward on Epona's back.

Finally, they saw the village. It didn't take long before a cloaked figure came to their side and offered to take Epona's reigns. Link allowed him to do so before slipping off and walking alongside. Rose wasn't exactly in suiting condition to move around, so she stayed on Epona's back.

"Where have you been?" Tarel asked from beneath her hood, "We've been looking all over for you since you disappeared! Don't tell me you took that girl out for a ride this whole time!"

"In case you don't remember," Link said, "I was trying to rescue her…I discovered that the attack was a ruse. This was all a—"

"Trap, I know," Tarel cut him off, "We suspected that once you followed that Bulblin out of town. It was pretty easy to mop up the rest of them once you both were gone. You're lucky that it wasn't successful; otherwise, you both would be Vaati's 'houseguests.'"

"I wouldn't let him touch Link even if he had the Triforce on his side!" Darin said through his spot in Link's pocket.

"I doubt Vaati would see it the same way," Tarel said as she led them over to the southern alley.

"Why are we stopping here?" Rose asked as they came to the dead end.

Tarel looked quickly at Rose, then back at Link. "Is she trustworthy?" the Sheikah asked.

"I trust her with my life," Link said with a smile, "She's currently running Lon Lon Ranch for me."

"She's the girl in charge then?" Tarel asked. She seemed to take a new light to Rose. "I've heard the stories that your men tell of you, miss Rose. You have quite a reputation for a farm girl."

Rose blushed.

"Come on," Tarel said, "We'll get her cleaned up. In the meantime...Tai and I had been invited to dinner with a family that we support. Why don't you come along as dinner guests? I'm sure they'd enjoy the extra company."

"I don't see why not," Link said, "What about you, Rose? You don't have any extra work to do, right?"

"I was supposed to help barter supplies for Lonville," Rose said, "It's a growing community…if we don't find extra food soon, we'll have to start digging into our stores for Spring."

"No problem," Tarel said as she knocked upon the wood next to the wall, "I'm sure that Sheik won't mind sending extra supplies. The Resistance wishes to do all it can to help those in need."

Rose was about to question the cloaked woman, but she was cut off by her own surprise as the wall opened up to reveal a long hallway that led under the ground and far beneath the village.

"Rose," Darin said with a smile, "Welcome to the Resistance!"

* * *

Link felt that he had never enjoyed such a fine meal in his life. It was late at night, and Tai and Tarel had already taken him and Rose over to the place where they were to spend Kristmas Dinner together. The Kristmas feast was quite a sight, complete with a roast bird, several kinds of vegetables, at least ten different kinds of breads, and many other things that was more than enough to fill the stomachs of those present. The large dining table was big enough to hold all the families present; those who lived in the large building and those who were guests alike. The company surrounding them wasn't an unexpected one; families with men, women, and children of many ages celebrated the feast together. Though many of them came from different families, they were all like one family regardless of blood ties. The only things strange amongst the group were the two Sheikah sitting near a girl wearing a light blue dress, as well as a boy of 18 wearing green clothing sitting beside a red-haired girl with a small bandage wrapped around her head.

The girl in the blue dress, Beth, was a pretty maid. She was the one that invited Tai and Tarel to the dinner, and as such was technically responsible for Link's grand time at the feast. She was sitting next to Tai, her arm draped around his, conversing with him and his sister about life in Kakariko Village. According to what Link had found out, Beth was the victim of one of Vaati's attacks upon the villages in Hyrule; the only survivor. Though it was a tragic event, Link could see that Beth was obviously happy and didn't seem to be put down at all by such dark deeds. The obvious source was the man in her arms, who seemed rather happy himself to be by her side.

The majority of the events after the feast involved celebration and thanksgiving for the joyous parts of their lives. While many of the adults cleaned up the mess of the food, the children decided to choose Link as a part of their momentous bedtime ritual of storytelling. Although Link was reluctant at first, Rose took up the children's side and insisted on it. In the end, Link began to tell a tale about some of his adventures; leaving out the bit about him actually accomplishing them, of course; telling tales of the mighty hero that no one knew of that defeated huge rats, gigantic spiders, monstrous fire breathing lizards, and all sorts of dark and nefarious creatures. The children stared at him in awe, drinking in every word. Rose couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Link had them all under the same spell that every good storyteller could place upon even the most naughty of children. Tai and Tarel were impressed as well, though they didn't show it beyond their masks.

When Link was finally finished, he had realized that his audience had substantially grown. The children cheered, and the youths and adults that listened applauded as well. Link felt proud that he had gained so much attention, though was even more proud when he saw the beautiful white smile on Rose's face. With his watchful eyes, Link could see Darin and Ciela up in the rafters joining in with the applause; careful not to let themselves be noticed by anyone else below.

Finally, there came the part in the festivities that was most appreciated; exchanging gifts. Though the main exchanging was done every morning, it was a custom that the parents allowed their children to share one gift each before bed. Many of the youths and the men and women in the party did it as well, mostly because it was but a taste of the hallmark joy of giving. It was the representation of the ultimate gift that the hero of Kristmas gave to all of Hyrule, and, though it was a simple custom amongst Hylians, it had grown into a far more spiritual part of the life of the people in Kakariko Village.

As the party died down and the children went into the great hall below to sleep by the fire, Link found himself feeling depressed. It was the first time in two weeks since he had seen Rose. Ironically, their first meeting since that time happened to be the day just before Kristmas. What was depressing him was that didn't have a single gift to give to his girl…something that he should have thought first and foremost to do to begin with.

Link continued hating himself for a while before he suddenly felt the floor vibrate from behind him. Instinctively, he froze. Someone had been sneaking up on him; who it was, Link was not sure of. He hoped that it was one of the Sheikah, because if one of Vaati's agents, likely an assassin, discovered where he was…

Link turned around, but sighed in relief. Rose came up and reached for Link's hand, walking alongside him down the hall in their hosts' large house. Though it was cold from the winter outside, Link couldn't help but feel warm from her touch, and couldn't help but stare into her face as they walked in the quiet hall of the wooden building.

"I've been thinking about you since you left," Rose said as they walked slowly through the hall.

"The feeling's mutual," Link said with a smile, "Every time I awake, you are the first thing that enters my mind. I really missed you, Rose."

"I missed you too," Rose said, "It's not the same in Lon Lon Ranch without you around. Even Kavik and Deku have lost the playfulness they had since you helped us, and it's not because the winter snow has been freezing them. Link…have you finished the next part of your quest yet?"

"You already know the answer to that one, Rose," Link said, "I can't go up Death Mountain until the blizzards stop next month. Even if I did go up, I doubt I'd be able to really manage to free Death Mountain from the Seven Sorcerers for a while. I'm glad I got a chance to see you again, because it might be the last time I see you in a long while."

Rose's mood dimmed as she nodded. She understood perfectly what this meant. She and Link both dreaded the event when their love would end at the bite of a steel blade. However, Link had a job; a destiny; to fulfill, and they couldn't stop fate even if they wanted to.

The two of them came to a stop over at the end of the hall. Link wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders, embracing her from the cold. She embraced back, her hand lightly rubbing across his back as the two of them reflected upon the time they would lose the moment Link leaves for Death Mountain.

Finally, Link broke the silence. "Rose," he said, "I'm sorry…I never got you a gift for Kristmas. I feel kind of bad about it…you'd think that after all the time we'd been together that I'd manage to remember an important occasion such as this, huh?"

Rose was about to comment, but as she looked up, her eyes began to sparkle. Link couldn't help but notice that she was smiling, and could tell that her mood had changed at least for the better.

"What's up?" Link asked.

Rose smiled as she lowered her gaze back into Link's eyes. "It looks like you don't have to worry about a gift after all," she said, "Look up."

Link did as he was told. It took a while for his mind to register that the plant hanging from a rafter in the ceiling was a small piece of…

"Hylian Mistletoe?" Link whispered.

Rose raised a hand behind Link's head and brought his gaze back into her eyes. The two of them gazed deeply for a while before, slowly, their embrace developed into a light, yet passionate, kiss. Link no longer noticed the cold outside, as his body became warm with all the heat of love. He felt like he was in Death Mountain again, only that the warmth was an emotion shared between the two that was unlike anything ever imaginable. Not for the first time, and not for the last, Link prayed to the goddesses that this moment could last forever in his heart…

* * *

Up in the rafters, two fairies were struggling. One was trying desperately to get a look at the two figures embracing below, while the other was hastily attempting to prevent his sister from breaking their friends' privacy.

"Aw, come on!" Ciela said as quietly as she could, "Just one peek? We did it all the time in Lon Lon Ranch!"

"It's considered bad luck for someone to peek at two people under mistletoe!" Darin said, barely keeping his voice above a contained whisper.

"That's the worst fib that has ever come out of your mouth, Darin!" Ciela said as she tried to get past her bigger brother.

"Knock it off! You want to spoil this moment that's probably going to be their last before we head up the Mountain?!"

Both fairies were suddenly knocked aside when a stray fragment of crystal-like light that was pinkish-amethyst in color appeared out of nowhere, throwing them back with great force. It was gone the moment it came, however, and left both fairies stunned as to what had happened.

"What in Din's name was that?" Ciela asked in alarm.

"Watch your language," Darin said, "Just because I do that stuff doesn't mean you can!"

"How Link puts up with you, I'll never know," Ciela said stubbornly.

Darin sighed. _I guess we know who takes most after mom in the family_, he said to himself, _Was that glowing light what I think it could be?_

Darin was tempted to look down at the couple below, but thought against it. _Nah_, he thought, _Link's magic is strong, but he's still in his training years. I doubt he could have as much power as to accomplish something like that…could he?_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link has defeated King Bulblin, saved Rose, and the strange monkey is still causing trouble! Who is the heavy masked man that fights with the ball and chain? Better yet, how did Vaati find out that Link was near Kakariko Village? Only time will tell as Link continues his adventures in the Resistance Headquarters.

You guys had better appreciate this...lol. It took me forever to write all of this, seeing as I had both school and focus problems to thank for the long wait. How I envy the time when it took me just a day to update a chapter...*sigh* Oh well. It could be worse; it could be like some of my older fanfics!

Tyrian: *cough* *cough* Siege is back, *cough*

**Kerian**: If you guys haven't read my Warcraft fic, you don't know who was just trying to announce some good news. Those of you who do, I have a happy announcement! Since Cataclysm, World of Warcraft's real big third expansion and possibly the most controversial and heavily anticipated since Wrath of the Lich King was announced, is about to be released sometime next year, my mind has been revolving around the circles of Blizzard's most successful franchise. As such, I have started back an older fanfic, the Siege (spelled Seige) of Uldaman. I had originally released a prologue and a first chapter before suddenly getting it off the air and stating that I wasn't planning on starting it back up again (read The Hylian News, a two-page news thing I came up with on fanfiction that is probably just as controversial as Cataclysm). Let's just say that I lied. I am currently working on the second chapter and am happy to say that it is nearing completion.

Also, seeing as it is taking me forever anyways, I am going to be working more on Secrets of the Lost Woods and I'm going to try to work on my speculated Digimon fanfic (read Profile for more information). in short, this is going to be a busy month, but since it's the holidays (second week of Advent for Christians!) you guys have earned it. Now, depending on if i really deliver the goods is yet to be seen...lol

Now, a couple quick things here: #1, yes, Hylians are celebrating Christmas (dubbed Kristmas due to my lack of imagination and also a lack of originality due to all the good stuff being taken already) earlier than us. Since it was getting towards Christmas in the real world when I was writing the last chapter, I couldn't help but add it. It's only until recently that I realized how early in the winter that would make it. So, due to my so-dubbed "poetic license" and "creative leeway," I will make the holiday of Kristmas be a couple of weeks early in December (the good news is that it won't turn the whole thing into an official remake of Christmas, seeing as Hyrule is a different world than our own and the story behind Christmas in the real world is different in that world...and you get the picture).

Darin: Poetic License?!? By Farore's Wind, Kerian...how low can a guy like you go?!?

**Kerian**: Low enough that I can give you a tu-tu again...

Darin: Point taken...

**Kerian**: Now, I suppose it's time for me to close the ridiculously large news forecast and call it a day...or a night depending on where you are at in the world (I've taken note that some of my traffic comes from Europe, like in the U.K.! You guys should do me a favor and review more often so I can shout out to you all!). Also, I'd like to thank you fans that have been reading this so far, as undoubtedly by my next post on Legacy of the Sages is guaranteed to be posted by the time this story hits 300 reviews (3/10ths of the goal ahead!). It's you guys that have been driving me with the urge needed to write this story, and I thank you all. Though I'd love to thank each of you individually, I'd probably hit over the 10,000 word count (if I hadn't already) and waste even more of your time when you all need to be doing schoolwork, or gaming, or whatever else it is you could do other than listen to a budding author talk and talk and talk and-yeah...lol. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian and Darin (with special guest Tyrian from The Seige of Uldaman!)

p.s. I had read on a different fanfic that I am not supposed to respond to my reviewers on a story. However, since my current reviewer doesn't have an account (yet) I will disregard this rule just for the moment and hope that this story doesn't get taken out or anything...lol. Reedpiper, your review isn't the biggest; so far I think either Tetraforce or Mr. Martin have that honor. However, I do appreciate you asking. I feel that many of my readers could learn a lot by your example and actually review this every once in a while, seeing as I like to make it a rule for people to R&R...*hint* *hint* lol

p.p.s. You guys definetely should appreciate this now, seeing as I am submitting this on a different computer due to the fact that I have a lack of internet at my house (new apartments without internet = lame)...


	76. Chapter 19, Part 5: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19: Vigilante, Part 5

* * *

_Many, many years ago, a tiny mushroom beneath a giant tree was home to a mighty craftsman and mage. This was a strange home for such an individual of great power, but it was truly home to this mighty wielder of the arcane._

_Ezlo sowed the final threads of his great creation. For a mage, he admitted that he was very poor at sowing his own clothes. His clothes, in fact, were the creation of his young apprentice, who was very good at creating elegant clothing. This creation of his, however, was pretty genius on his part; the work of at least a hundred years in crafting._

_The first few years was gathering the ingredients; Stalamite Ore from the Snowpeak Mountains, bones of the Molgera from the depths of the Gerudo Desert, threads of the Great Deku Tree from the depths of the Kokiri Forest, fresh mountain ash from deep within Death Mountain, even a strand of the sash of the great and deceased Sheikah King of old. Each of these objects of power, combined with years of infusion and the blessings of the Great Goddesses, were the bare essentials of his greatest creation._

_In the comforts of his home, Ezlo continued the painstaking process of infusing the five ingredients together with his arcane energies. For a hundred years he accomplished this process, bit by bit, waning away his energies and replenishing slowly before continuing infusing the five pieces again. It was enough that he managed to lose much of his youth, and managed to acquire an apprentice to suit out certain tasks that he was physically incapable of accomplishing anymore._

_Finally, when the infusion was done, the task was made for him to slowly and carefully combine each piece together; grinding them down to their cores until he formed powerful threads with each and every ingredient. Carefully combining them into a single strand, he began sowing them all together, painstakingly and diligently accomplishing his task for many more years._

_Finally, it was done. The final thread had been placed, and his creation was ready. Ezlo sighed, lifting his old body with his wooden staff, and gazed upon his work._

_He admitted that he did not expect the cap to be green. Perhaps it was the Deku fibers being the dominant structure in the cap. Perhaps it was because of his constant praying to Farore for her courage and guidance. Perhaps it was even destiny's hands taking control. Nevertheless, the cap was green in color, and it was perfect._

"_Master?"_

_Ezlo's ears winced at the familiar sound of his apprentice's uneasy knocking. The boy was rather impatient. If he could just learn how to be silent every once in a while; perhaps then, Ezlo wouldn't get so easily upset with the boy._

"_Not now, young one," Ezlo said, "I am busy. You may meditate until I address you."_

_There was silence at first. Ezlo was pretty glad at that; perhaps now he could finally deal with this without his apprentice's continuous interference. Returning to the cap, he brushed off the minor specks of dust formed in the final transformation._

_Ezlo flinched when there was another knock on the door._

"_Darn it, Vaati!" Ezlo hissed silently. Getting control of his emotions, he placed the cap back in its case and turned to the door. "You may come in, boy. This had better be important for you to interrupt me so rudely."_

_The door opened. A young Minish, about 18 years in age, timidly walked in through the doorway. Closing it shut behind him, he bowed low in the presence of his master, showing as much respect as he could for the powerful mage._

"_Master Ezlo," Vaati said, "I am finished with today's chores, and with yesterday's exercises that you gave me."_

"_So soon?" Ezlo asked, "You usually take a week to finish those. Most impressive. You are coming along nicely in your studies."_

"_Thank you, master," Vaati stated, "Also, I am curious about your health…" he glanced over at the case behind Ezlo, "I am to assume that you are finished with your 'project,' wise one?"_

"_Yes indeed," Ezlo said, "The produce of a hundred year's creation, and it is thanks to this that you are even my apprentice at all, my boy. If it weren't for this, I probably would have waited for perhaps another millennia for a new pupil to teach. You provided me with a good…distraction from my labors."_

"_I am flattered, my lord," Vaati said before bowing again, "Master, I am deeply concerned with your health now. The power you infused within the cap must have drained much of your strength and youth greatly."_

"_Yes…I am not as young as I used to be," Ezlo said sadly, "What do you have in mind, pupil?"_

"_I suggest a few days' rest," Vaati said, "I will prepare meals for you as you gather your strength back. You have added much of your time in the cap, and it is time that you took a break from the troubles of the world. Come…I have already prepared your quarters."_

_Ezlo groaned. The boy was right; he had been working for far too long. Besides; he was due for a good sleep._

"_Alright, boy," Ezlo said, "I shall take up your suggestion. The cap took much of my time…too much of my time, perhaps. I am well due for a holiday."_

_The old Minish trundled along, using his walking stick as a means to keep himself from falling over. Vaati opened the door and held it open for the mage as he led the wise one up to his chambers._

"_My lord," Vaati said anxiously, "Did you add the safeguards upon the case before you...well…"_

_Ezlo glanced over at his young apprentice as they made their way up the stairs of their mushroom home. Ezlo had given the boy great instructions not to speak of the cap outside of the study. It was too powerful of a thing to be taken lightly, and the silencing wards placed upon the chamber were strong, but didn't carry far enough._

"_Do not worry," Ezlo said, "The safeguards are in place. I would not trust anyone near my creation, regardless of how close they are to me. It is far too important of an item to fall into the wrong hands."_

"_What is it that makes it so important anyway, other than it is so powerful? If you don't mind me asking, my lord…"_

"_I don't mind at all, Vaati," Ezlo said, "I am actually glad you asked."_

_The old Minish made it to the top of the stairs, making his way down the hall towards the mage's quarters in the large mushroom shelter._

"_You see," the mage began, "Once, long ago, I was granted a vision that I would create a cap that would be of great power. I was granted a chance to see how it could be made, in what shape and form it would take, and what it could do. I didn't know what it was for; only that it would change the world. Now, whether that is for good or evil, I shall hope to find out, but I like to think that it is for good, for the vision was surrounded by a land being transformed by salvation!"_

"_You're gifts of foresight are impeccable, my lord," Vaati said, "No doubt, this was a vision that perhaps even the Golden Goddesses chose to bless you with."_

"_I think it is more of an accident that I found out," Ezlo said, "But yes; the Goddesses, whether they granted the vision or not, did give me aid in the end." The mage sighed in relaxation. "Well, I should head for bed. Save for meals, your chores are now on hold for a week or two; consider it a thank you for a job well done."_

"_Thank you, my lord," Vaati said with a bow._

_Ezlo smiled as he entered his room and closed the door shut. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes as he slipped gracefully back into his bed, enjoying the chance to be free of the world once more._

I feel as if I hadn't been here in a hundred years_, Ezlo thought. _Well, given the circumstances, I'm not too surprised…

* * *

"_RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_

_Ezlo sat bolt-upright in his bed. The unmistakable sound of his apprentice's voice could be heard not far from where he was resting. From what he could tell, the sound came from an inch to the left and at least three inches down from the bottom-left corner of his bed, which could only mean…_

"_Impossible…"_

_Ezlo grabbed his staff and rushed out of his room. Ignoring the door that slammed behind him, he went through the hallway and down the stairs until he reached the open door that led into his study. Preparing for the worst, he knocked the door aside with a blast of magic and peered within._

"_Oh…no…" the mage whispered._

"_Oh, yes…" came the voice that hissed from within the virtually destroyed room. A dark figure, cloaked in an amethyst robe, stood with his back turned to the mage. The room was a wreck; everything was completely destroyed by a magical uproar, and nothing save for a case that was torn open magically by its hinges was spared._

_The figure was wearing a very familiar green cap._

"_Vaati!" Ezlo barked angrily, "You have no idea what you have just done!"_

"_On the contrary, old fool," Vaati said as he turned about. His Minish features were warped by the power emanating from the object upon his head, "I know exactly what I have just accomplished…your demise."_

"_But…why?" Ezlo asked, "Why did you do this? I thought that you were my apprentice!"_

"_No," Vaati said angrily, "You thought I was your slave…You said so yourself; the only reason why you even accepted my apprenticeship was because of this cap. You used me so that I could be your connection to the outside world while you poured over this creation like some foul crow hording over his shiny treasure! Well, I decided that my ruse is over, and decided that it was time to get what I deserve._

"_Your cap is the perfect tool that I can use to achieve my own goals. Do you honestly think that the extended time it took me to do lessons was because I was poor at them?! Please…I was finished with them well by the time you had trained me. I just used the extra time to gain the knowledge I needed to unlock whatever safeguards you had set upon the case…and achieve my victory!"_

"_Vaati…think about what you are doing!" Ezlo said, "You are meddling with things far beyond your control. Please…give me the cap."_

"_Ezlo…look at me!" Vaati said, opening his arms, "This cap grants me whatever wish I desire! I can have anything in the world I want! Why should I listen to you?!"_

_Vaati gazed up at the cap above his head. "You're wish you granted to me before had worth, but it wasn't enough. I don't just want power! I want unlimited power! I WANT THE WORLD! GRANT ME MY DESIRES!!!_

_Ezlo suddenly was pushed aside as Vaati suddenly began to change shape. The Minish could do nothing as his corrupt apprentice began to take shape, his body transferring outside of their mushroom home._

Gods_, Ezlo said to himself. _What have I done?!

* * *

_Vaati gazed down at his new form. Sure, it wasn't the world, but it was better than his frail, tiny, Minish body that he once wore. Gazing down at himself, he thanked himself that his clothes grew with him in size, and gazed up at the cap upon his head._

Stupid thing_, he thought. _It's still green. Such a worthless color. Perhaps I should try…amethyst.

_The cap changed into the dark bluish-purple color that Vaati commanded it to be._

Much better. Now then, back to business.

_With a stamp, Vaati crushed his former home beneath his feet. Glad he finally got that out of the way, he returned back to where he started._

"_Cap, I command you," Vaati said, "Give the world to me!"_

_Nothing happened._

_That's odd. He tried again. "Oh great Wishing Cap, grant me my desires!"_

_The cap refused to do anything._

"_What's the meaning of this?! Damn it!"_

_He pulled the cap off of his head and gazed at it. He suddenly realized, to his horror, what went wrong…_

_The cap was darkening its color. It wasn't just disobeying his commands, but it was losing power as well…_

"_No…" Vaati whispered._

_The cap almost seemed to shrivel in front of his eyes._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"_

_Vaati's screams went out well into the night. Winds everywhere began to move about in a powerful frenzy as the former apprentice of Ezlo wreaked havoc into the night._

_The Wind Mage was born…_

* * *

Link sighed as he relaxed in his bed. It had been almost a week or more since Rose had left for Lon Lon Ranch, and yet he still remembered their last night together like it was only yesterday. They had such fun together…enough so that it was almost like darkness had never fallen on the land of Hyrule.

It was a week and a half since Kristmas had ended. Link was, technically, on leave for a short while before he would continue with his life as a vigilante working for the Resistance. However, Link could care less. He was too happy remembering the time he had with Rose a week earlier, and the time the two spent closely, side by side.

Link enjoyed the short time they spent together. Link and Rose got a chance to enjoy their company, mostly, though they occasionally did some business with the Resistance. An example was starting up trade routes for the Resistance and the growing community of Lonville; food and supplies for the growing community in return for horses and the extra-important trade of Lon Lon Milk. Rose and Link, together, happily agreed, though sufficient trading of horses couldn't be worked out until after the thaw broke in, which wouldn't happen for at least a few months.

Link contemplated upon how much he enjoyed spending time with Rose, and also about how sad it was that they had to part so soon. Both of them had their duties, however, and so Link let Rose go…with an escort. He wanted to make sure that Vaati's crooks would never harm her again.

Saying goodbye to Rose again wasn't as tough as the last time. The good news was that he and Rose got to see each other again…the bad news was that the next time wasn't going to be until probably two months later. Link sighed as he gazed up at his roof ceiling, wiping off some of the dust that slowly began to collect upon his green tunic.

It wasn't long before his boredom came to an end with a knock upon his door.

"Who is it?" Link asked.

The door opened, revealing Tai's familiar masked face.

"Sheik's got another assignment for you," the Sheikah boy said.

"Well, it's about time!" Darin's familiar voice called out from inside of a jar that he had been exploring for the past three hours.

Link and Tai both smiled. It was now a well known fact between the two that fairies easily got bored when not doing anything and stuck to a minor space for days. Darin was by far no exception.

"Alright, come on," Tai said, "Sheik's waiting."

* * *

Sheik stood next to his desk, tapping a finger upon the wood as he collected his thoughts together. Link stood to attention while Tai and Tarel leaned against the two corners of the office next to the door. Darin sat patiently on Link's shoulder, though he also was sitting straight and to attention.

"Alright," Sheik said, turning so that he faced the Hylian, "You know very well that Vaati's after your hide. The fact that he knew how to find you is very disturbing, but that doesn't mean that he knows where you currently are…and at this point I think it is safe to say that he's biding his time before he manages to find you."

He unrolled a map of Kakariko Village, laying it upon the desk just above the map of Hyrule that he had already unrolled and placed upon the wooden furniture. He beckoned Link to come closer so that he could read the map, and Link obeyed, examining the parchment and observing the different buildings and contours of the village.

"Since your identity as the Green Phantom is currently under wraps," Sheik said, "I think the time has come for you to learn of your next target. Currently, disturbances all over the eastern edges of the village have been reported. According to eye-witnesses, the culprit is about seven feet tall when standing erect, has long, lanky arms, and carries a dark-colored boomerang that he can toss at great distances. According to the reports, and of the tracks of his feet we found, he's currently residing somewhere near the graveyard area, just outside of the city limits."

"Wait…" Darin cut in as he floated over the map, "What do you mean, 'tracks?' Wouldn't this guy be cold? I mean, sure, if it's a Goron, he's probably got a lot of body heat, but walking in the snow barefoot?!"

Sheik seemed to smile from beneath his mask. "I never said what it was," the leader chuckled, "Though I'll admit, I'm baffled as to how a baboon can manage to get up here this far north and survive in the dead of winter is beyond me."

"Did you just say a baboon?" Link asked.

"I don't think the fearless leader needs to repeat himself," Tai chuckled.

Tarel just rolled her eyes.

Link had heard of baboons. From what he was told, they were creatures related to monkeys that lived in jungles and enjoyed warm weather. They were usually small, but some of their kind could get very big, and were usually considered the patriarchs of their kind. He also knew that they had a natural affinity of causing mischief.

_Kind of like a Skull Kid_, Link thought.

Link could hear Darin snicker from where he was floating above the map. Link kept himself from laughing though, seeing as he had virtually no idea what a baboon was like other than the information that he already heard.

"From what we can determine," Sheik said, "The baboon must have made a nest for itself somewhere deep within the Graveyard. He's been causing a lot of problems. I need you to go in and deal with it in any way you can; however, if it is a baboon, then you shouldn't kill it, but make sure that it isn't a problem anymore."

"Why not kill it?" Link asked.

"Baboons are naturally mischievous, but don't kill others," Tarel said, "Killing it would only bring the Resistance down to the level of those we are fighting. Besides…I'd like to figure out how it got here in the first place."

"So, you managed to pick up a boyfriend, eh?" Tai chuckled.

He got a bit more than he bargained for as Tarel walked from her leaning position and actually came up and punched her brother in the shoulder. Tai laughed a bit as he rubbed the sore spot she left behind.

"Dang, sis," he said playfully, "You hit harder than I thought you could!" He rubbed his shoulder harder. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

"That's the idea," Tarel said, allowing herself a small, satisfied smirk.

"Well, you know your mission," Sheik said as he stopped what would have been an incredibly long argument between the two Sheikah, "Now, get started. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Link said. Darin took Link's words as the cue to pop back into his charge's pocket. As Link turned to go, he stopped.

"Sheik…could you do me a favor and give Log'ren my thanks for covering for me?" Link asked.

"I'll be sure to give him the message," Sheik nodded.

"Thanks," without another word, Link went out and closed the door behind him.

The silence that came afterwards was staggering. Sheik, having sat down, made himself look busy by examining the other maps again. Tai and Tarel, on the other hand, were rather uncomfortable by the words that had been said…or rather, the words that weren't said.

Tai broke the silence first. "Sheik," he said, "why didn't you tell him about Log'ren? Shouldn't he have the right to know?"

Sheik sighed and placed his hands together on the desk, looking between his two fellow Sheikah as he spoke. "I believe it is best that he didn't know," he said, "He has too much on his mind with the attempt upon his life already. If he knew that we have a potential traitor among us that was close to him, I fear that we may lose him."

"But he's our friend!" this remark came from Tarel, "Not to mention he's the Hero of Time! Why shouldn't we tell him this? He needs to know in case if there are others. He needs to be on his guard!"

"You have to understand that the Sheikah traditions are not bound to everyone in this village anymore," Sheik said, "not like in the old days. Besides…if he did keep on his guard, he would lose his trust in all of us. I don't want something like that to happen.

"In the meantime," he continued, "we need to figure out which of Log'ren's informants had managed to get the information that he gave out. To think, I had trusted him. He was a good man, but his loose tongue had cost him great, and may have cost us even more."

"Don't you think that life imprisonment is a bit harsh, brother?" Tai asked, taking off his mask and revealing his face and his blonde hair.

"It's enough to keep his mouth shut," Sheik said, "Besides…I don't recall giving him life imprisonment. His family still sees him, and he's not in a cell."

"And yet the guards are ordered to shoot him on sight if he so much as glances out the door the wrong way!" Tai said, "Now, if that's not life imprisonment, I don't know what is."

Sheik sighed, rubbing his temples together. "At this point, we can't do anything about it," the leader said, "Until we can figure out who the culprit behind all of this is, we are going to treat him as if he's suspect."

The Sheikah slammed a fist upon the table. "Once I figure out who's behind all of this," he said, "goddesses pity the one responsible for trying to bring down all that we've been trying so hard to raise up!"

* * *

Link kept himself covered up inside of a thick, brown cloak. To the average passerby, he was an old man on his way to pay his respects to the dead. He even had a walking stick to supplement his disguise. Keeping himself in his slouching position, he made his way over to the graveyard as fast as he dared, shuffling his gait in order to look more and more like one of the elderly.

The moment he passed through the first gate on the path to the graveyard, a familiar voice spoke to him from beneath the folds of his cloak.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm spooked about going in here again," Darin said.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, "It's just a graveyard. It's not like anything inside is going to come and get us."

"You're lying through your teeth right now, I know it," Darin said, "You and I both know that ReDeads were being made here at one point in time, and it's more than obvious as to whose province this all belongs to!"

Link knew more than ever what Darin meant. From what Link had gathered Kakariko Village was shared between the Frostmancer, Vaati, and the Necromancer. However, the Graveyard and everything east of it was owned by only the Necromancer, which meant that anything and everything that was dead within its reaches was likely to spring to life at any moment. The reason why it hadn't yet, however, was believed to be because the villagers of Kakariko would leave the moment the Necromancer tried to raise anything from the graveyard, which meant that the central hub of the now broken kingdom would collapse very quickly.

However, that did not mean that there weren't hazards there already.

"The last time we were here, I felt as if I was told that there was something important," Darin said, "Whatever it was, it had the power to possess me, and it led to our discovery of the Hyrule Royal Family Tomb and the darkness within it. Personally, I'm not to keen on coming back."

"At this point, we don't really have a choice," Link said. His words, thankfully, silenced the fairy, as their slow journey towards the graveyard kept up its agonizing silence as they made their way over to the Kakariko Graveyard.

When they finally arrived, the graveyard looked much like it did back when Link was a kid. The only difference was that there were more graves…lots more graves. The forest towards the south had been cut aside to allow fresh graves to be dug, while extra shafts of earth that were built up towards the north were carved aside to ensure that future graves could be made there.

Link looked about, searching for any signs of the baboon and his nest. There weren't any real noticeable indications of animals being there, and save for boot tracks that indicated people that had arrived to pay their respects to their lost loved ones, every print on the ground had been covered up by newly fallen snow.

Link was about to give up looking and start poking around on his hands and knees when, with luck, he found some tracks. Sure enough, they were baboon tracks; from what Link could gather, very few animals in the world could make handprints with their feet, thumbs and all. Link guessed that they were made only an hour ago, and that, whatever was walking around, was also carrying food; drops of juice, bits of blood, and crumbs littered all over the snow.

"Well," Link said, "that certainly didn't take too long."

Link slowly made his way through the graveyard, following the tracks as best as he could without actually walking on the graves. Once he got to the end of the tracks, he found that they stopped near the tomb of the Royal Family, which still had a large hole in it from where Link and Darin had examined the inside. The all too familiar moaning of ReDeads could be heard echoing in the tomb.

"You don't think that it went down in _there_, do you?" Darin asked as he poked out of Link's cloak.

Link was about to agree, to his friend's horror, with the notion that the baboon was somewhere inside, but then changed his mind. Looking around, he noticed that, while the tracks stopped at the foot of the tomb, the trail of food did not. In fact, without tracks in the snow at all, it seemed to go around towards the rock face that was at the very front of the graveyard, which in turn led up, and up, until it reached a ledge on the side of a great mountain that faced east. A wooden fence was all that kept people from going inside.

"It's not below," Link said, "It's above. The baboon managed to find a way up in there."

Link pointed out the fenced-off ledge to his fairy friend. Darin bobbed up and down excitedly.

"Let's get up there, then," he said aloud, "I can't stand this cold for much longer. I don't want to freeze solid again…the very idea of me doing that still gives me nightmares."

Link chuckled aloud as he reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag. Pulling out his Grappling Hook, he twirled it around a couple of times before tossing it up, grabbing the side of the wooden fence. The hook managed to hold, but just barely. Link quickly climbed up, leaving his cloak in the middle of the snow, and made his way to the top of the ledge.

* * *

Once Link made it to the top, he spotted a long, narrow tunnel that led deep into a warm chamber. Following it silently, Link kept his guard up as he went inside, knowing full well that the baboon would be on the other end of the dark tunnel.

With Darin floating at his side, Link entered the strange room. The first thing that he noticed were all the torches; dozens of metal staffs with brackets on the top meant for holding the kindling flames. Though they were all out, light and warmth came in through the room from several torches that hung upon the walls of the cave. At least six, taller torches stood in a circle around a raised stone pedestal. Carved into the pedestal was the symbol of the Triforce; dark gold implanted within its surface.

"Well, here's the nest," Darin said, pointing out a pile of leaves and grass in a corner, "but where's the monkey?"

Link was about to answer, but suddenly felt a sharp tug around his belt. Without warning, he was flipped over, landing face-first on the ground. A dark shape launched itself into the air and landed upon one of the empty, taller torches above.

"Well, that answers your question," Link said as he got up.

The baboon laughed and chittered as it reached into the bag, trying to see whether or not it could find some kind of treat inside. It suddenly yelped and withdrew its hand, revealing a long scratch on its wrist.

"Looks like he found the Master Sword," Darin said, trying his best to stifle a snigger.

Link got up and approached the torch that held the baboon. The monkey simply leapt to another high perch, keeping itself as far away from Link as possible. Link put his hands to his hips as he looked up a the inquisitive baboon.

"I take it that you aren't going to give that back," Link said aloud.

The monkey simply laughed. As if to give him an answer, it leapt up and hung the bag expertly upon a crag on the roof. Chittering hysterically, the beast gazed down at the hero of time, showing off its insanely evil eyes.

_Those eyes don't seem natural_, Link thought. _There's got to be some way I can get to him._

The baboon didn't even give him a chance. Link barely managed to jump aside as a dark-energy infused boomerang suddenly came out of nowhere. The boomerang shot up and landed in the monkey's hands. The baboon, with a hiss and a laugh, came up and slapped its butt insultingly before leaping to another torch.

It was like a game of tag, only an unfair one. With Link having nothing but a sword he didn't like and his shield, and with the baboon having its agility and its ranged weapon, Link was pretty much helpless. Using his shield to block the boomerang's hits as best as he could, he tried to get as close as he could to the baboon.

"This isn't working!" Link said with a gasp for air, "Darin, maybe you should try distracting him."

"Why not? It's worked before!" the fairy said. Without another word, the shadow fairy flew up into the air and buzzed around the annoying monkey.

"Hey! There's a reason why they say that Hylians are more evolved! I bet you've got a brain so small; it's as big as a walnut! No wait, I take that back. That would be insulting the walnut. WOAH!"

Darin was suddenly snatched up by the baboon. Quick as lightning, the big monkey took a sniff of Darin's wings and suddenly plopped him inside of its mouth. Link's jaw dropped as the baboon gave Link a toothy grin in triumph, as if saying, _Don't mess with the monkey!_

Suddenly, the baboon's grin turned into a look of pain and horror. With a yelp, it spat out a wet, and surprisingly smoking, shadow fairy, waving its hands over its mouth in an attempt to get rid of the burning smoke coming out of his throat.

"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU FOR GETTING A FAIRY ANGRY!!!" Darin shouted. The fairy tried to fly up off of the floor, but the saliva on his wings kept him stuck. With a resigned sigh, he looked up at his charge. "A little help?"

"Get in my pocket," Link said as he reached down, "You've done enough for today."

Plopping Darin inside, Link looked up at the baboon. The baboon was really angry now, and was starting to jump around like crazy as it tried half-patting out the burning sensation in its mouth and half-patting its butt to keep insulting its attacker.

_Perhaps I can try this with a bit of magic_, Link thought.

"_Farore's Wind!"_

The baboon's eyes widened as Link appeared in a burst of green light and a gust of wind upon the torch in front of it. It didn't stay like that long however, for it jumped aside the moment that Link's sword attempted to strike. The baboon pat its butt again; this time, doing a dance of victory to add to the insult.

Link realized that what he had done was stupid. Trying to balance on one leg, he looked around to try and figure out where the baboon was going to be next. The baboon seemed to jump from torch to torch, never staying too long in the same spot as it did.

"_Farore's Wind!_"

Link tried to do the same as he did last time and land right in front of the baboon. However, instead of what he expected would happen, which would be the baboon leaping away, the baboon charged him and knocked him off of the torch, sending him clattering to the stony ground below.

Link shook away the stars that had begun to form over his eyes. The monkey continued adding insult to injury by dancing the pelvic thrust and laughing like crazy. Link's anger was starting to get out of control. If he didn't control himself, he knew that he would attract the attention of his dark side.

_I think I'll just watch this time_, the dark voice whispered. _If I'm lucky, you'll take care of this all on your own…_

Link looked very angrily at the baboon. Why did Sheik tell him to not kill this thing? It could all have been over by just a snap of his fingers, a flash of anger, and a simple precise aim with his hand. He could have enjoyed the bush meat that would have formed when it was all done, too.

Finally, the monkey's laughter got to him. "Why don't you just SHUT UP?!?"

Link aimed a well-placed kick on one of the torches. Surprisingly, the torch almost fell over from the force. The monkey began to shake its arms around in order to get itself balanced again. Link suddenly began to see a strategy forming. He started kicking the torch like crazy, trying his best to get the stupid monkey to fall over and off of the torch.

The baboon finally had enough of its quarry. It was getting tired of playing games. Planting its feet firmly on the torch, it raised its boomerang and threw it, letting its dark energy slice through the air. However, the green man was much more agile than it thought, and it moved and kicked at the torch again, shifting its balance in a different direction. The baboon only just had enough time to right itself again in order to stay on; however, it made a big mistake…

Its boomerang was still in the air!

Link watched in triumph as the boomerang struck the monkey full in the neck, getting it with its flat end and causing the baboon to fly at least five feet into the air before falling to the ground with an almighty thud. Link took full advantage of the situation. Approaching swiftly, he raised his sword and made the careful calculations for a mortal strike…

However, Link could not help but notice the tears formed in the baboon's eyes. It was scared; it was afraid that it was going to die. Like a child, it curled itself up in a fetal position and shuddered, unable to react in defense should Link go in for the kill.

Link suddenly realized the full scale of what his decision would mean. He couldn't kill this creature. It would be like killing an innocent, or worse; killing a child! He couldn't bring himself to accomplish such a foul feat.

The monkey never felt the _sharp _end of the blade. The baboon suddenly screamed like a naughty child caught in the cookie jar as Link swatted its big, brown-orange butt with the flat end of his sword, spanking it like he would swat a little boy for being naughty.

"Never…be…naughty…ever…again!" Link said with each swat.

The baboon screamed with each mighty slap from the powerful blade. Finally, it couldn't take anymore. With a flying leap into the air, the monkey tried to hop over to one of the torches to get away, its hands on its butt in an attempt to stop the pain.

The baboon never got a chance to jump any higher. It slammed face-first into the torch, grunting as it slid slowly down. Falling to the floor, it made a tremendous yell as it crashed to the ground.

Link almost thought that its head was injured, because as soon as it hit the ground, something came off of the top of its head. On closer inspection, however, Link suddenly saw that, whatever it was, was moving…

It was a purple bug, like a beetle. On its exoskeleton was a large, black eye, with a yellow-green iris and a dark black pupil. The beetle moved its legs about for a little bit, attempting to get upright, but suddenly froze as a stray ray from the sun shone upon its surface. With a sudden puff of smoke, the bug was gone.

Link was about to get Darin out of his pocket to ask him what in the world that thing was, when the baboon suddenly stood up. It shook its head slightly as if attempting to clear it, but suddenly froze. Turning about, it suddenly saw Link, standing rather awkwardly, sword still in hand. The monkey screamed again before curling up and shuddering, as if expecting another punishment.

When nothing came, the monkey looked up, cocking its head in confusion. Chittering slowly, it pointed a finger over to Link, then to its head, and then at the ground where the beetle lay.

Link finally got what the baboon was saying. It had been possessed, and Link had saved it. Link smiled warmly at the baboon before taking his sword, flashing it a couple of times in the air, and sheathing it in his makeshift sheath on his back.

"You're free," Link said, "Just do me a favor and don't terrorize the village anymore, okay?"

The baboon got the message. Silently, with a smile on its face, it thumped its chest once in acknowledgement. Leaping upon one of the tall torches, it reached up and grabbed Link's Kokiri's Bust Bag. Leaping back down again, it grabbed its strange boomerang and approached Link, returning the bag and then handing the boomerang to him.

The boomerang was no longer dark, but was now colored white. The wood that it was carved from gave it the appearance that it was made of feathers, the end where the blade would strike having the most feathers. All in all, it was a beautiful thing; much like the wing of an angel rather than the dark object it once was.

"Hey, this is yours," Link said, trying to hand it back, "What I did was aid you in your time of need…I can't accept this."

The monkey shook its head, placing its hand upon Link's and placing the boomerang inside. Its eyes shone in the gloom, as if they seemed to say, _Keep it…you need it more than I ever will_.

The baboon slowly backed away, raising a fist in the air as if to say goodbye. Acknowledging, Link did the same, raising his own fist into the air in what he believed was a monkey's way of saying goodbye. The baboon patted its fists in the air and growled in its newfound freedom before it leapt away, exiting through the only entrance to the strange nest.

"So, what'd I miss?" Darin said as he fluttered out of Link's pocket.

"Your wings finally dried off?" Link asked.

"No, I dried them earlier," the Shadow Fairy said, "I was just taking a quick nap. So, what happened?"

Link smiled and simply shook his head. He let the objects in his hands speak for themselves, however. Darin took one look at the boomerang in Link's hand and glowed very brightly with excitement.

"Link, do you have any idea what that is?!?"

"A boomerang; and a good replacement for my old one. Why do you ask?"

"That's no ordinary boomerang!" Darin bobbed up and down, "That's the Gale Boomerang! It was once a treasure of the Kokiri people, but became lost long ago when it was stolen in a fight with a band of Skull Kids! Legend has it that the Fairy of the Winds resides within its enchanted wood!"

_A fairy lives in here?_ Link said to himself as he gazed at the weapon. "What does it do?"

"Toss it and find out!"

Link gazed in doubt at the weapon at first, but then decided to give it a toss. The boomerang surprised him greatly as a miniature cyclone suddenly formed around the powerful weapon, allowing it to spin about wherever his eyes took it. It spun about for a little while longer before it made its way back to Link's hands. Link caught it by the grasping end expertly, smiling in delight as he gazed upon his newfound weapon.

_The Gale Boomerang…_

* * *

A sly and shadowy figure watched as a green man leapt silently out of the entrance to the old Shadow Temple. The man was masked, but his green appearance confirmed that it was none other than the infamous Green Phantom. The figure watched as the man slid down a long rope, wrapped himself in a cloak, and then tugged gently on the rope. The hook that was clutching the wooden fence above fell open with a snap, and the Phantom expertly wrapped it up before bringing the weapon in his cloak and slowly ambling off from the graveyard in the guise of an old man.

"So," the man whispered as he watched from his high place, "This is the one they call the Green Phantom."

"The one and the same," a dodgy voice answered from behind a bush, "Does he meet your expectations?"

"Not yet," the figure whispered, "He certainly looks the part, but until I see the blade I am not totally convinced. You had better deliver, boy. The fact that you haven't told us the location of the Resistance Headquarters is enough to have you be delivered to the grave fields."

"It's not my fault that I couldn't deliver Log'ren," the dodgy voice said hastily, "How was I supposed to know that the damned Sheikah were getting wise? Had they have not found out, you'd be drinking in Sheik's office right now, with his head as your cup!"

"I am not that barbaric," the figure said, "I would wait until after his flesh decays before I use his skull for drinking, thank you."

The dodgy voice didn't answer to that one. The figure took full advantage of it.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on that one," the figure said, "The next time he is seen, let me know at once. Use the crystal ball I gave to you. If he is the one, the Necromancer will be most pleased. If not, at least it will give us an excuse to find the location of the Resistance, and deliver Kakariko Village into the hands of the Necromancer where it belongs."

"I don't know about this," the voice answered, "Log'ren would never tell me where the Phantom could be found. He was always dodgy…if not a bit gullible. However, he kept his mouth shut as often as he could."

"We'll find him…" the figure said as he watched the cloaked figure disappear beyond the path in the graveyard, "Count on it…"

* * *

Link sat alone in the tavern in Kakariko Village. He sighed happily as he drank a glass of Lon Lon Milk in victory for his accomplishments that day, enjoying the repast of his girlfriend's harvest. As he drank, he couldn't help but overhear some people discussing stuff over on the other table. Keeping himself cloaked, he listened in on their conversation.

"…swear, Kakariko Village has gone down to the dumps, lads," said one man, "I'm tellin' ya…I don't know why I still live here."

"Probably because this is the only safe place in the world," another man said, "People can hardly go out into the Field anymore without having to worry about bandits, monsters, and Vaati's crooks. Not to mention the fact that the damn Wind Mage will go off and blow any community that so much looks at him the wrong way to bits!"

"Shhh!!!" a third man half shushed, half shouted, "Not so loud! Vaati's spies are all over the place! Do you want your head to end up on a platter for your kids to eat?!"

"It's not like he cares anymore, or anyone else for that matter," the second man continued, "Besides; at this point, I'm so dreary I could join the militia."

"Or the resistance," the first man said, "Either way, it's the closest to suicide you can get without actually doing it yourself!"

"Either that or go mad like Gregar," the second man guffawed.

"You know, I don't think there's much to worry about anymore," a fourth man piped up, "Personally, I think the Resistance is doing a good job protecting us."

"Don't you mean the militia, lad?" the first man asked.

"No, I mean the Resistance," the fourth man said, "The Militia are a bureaucratic and corrupt organization, and they'd rather be damned than lift a finger to help us. They only help the rich folks…or Vaati."

"Illiad, tell us you haven't been drinking the milk again," the second man said.

Link couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at that remark. What was wrong with his milk?

"It's not the same milk, though," Illiad said, "I even talked with the bartender. He says that it came from somewhere else. I actually like this stuff!"

"Illiad," the third man said, "the bartender is guaranteed to tell you it came from somewhere new. That's because they can never find someplace that makes any decent milk, especially in the dead of winter! Face it…your taste buds are dead."

"And I suppose there isn't a baboon romping around town then, huh?" Illiad said defensively.

"You'd sooner have me believe that a damn monkey lives in the Graveyard than terrorizing town, lad!" the first man said with a laugh.

"It used to live there, but not anymore."

The four men turned to the intruder's voice. Link moved over to their table, taking a seat amongst them and including himself in the conversation.

"And just how would you know that, lad?" the first man asked.

"I dealt with it, that's how I know," Link said matter-of-factly. He was rather tired of the ignorance of these farmers, and wasn't going to let them get away with it so easily.

"_You_ killed the baboon that was terrorizing town?" Illiad exclaimed.

"No," Link said honestly. Illiad looked downhearted. "I did, however, deal with it. You won't be seeing it again, that's for sure."

"Oh really, now?" the second man asked, "And how do you suppose that is?"

"Let's just say that…all naughty children deserve punishment every now and then," Link said with a smile.

Illiad was about to ask further, but then suddenly froze. He pointed at Link with an accusing finger, a smile forming upon his face.

"You're the Green Phantom, aren't you?" he whispered.

Link didn't know whether to accept this notion or deny it. He was masked, of course; save for his lower face his eyes were covered up by a sort of mask-like cloth that ensured that his identity was kept a secret.

"You catch on pretty quick," Link finally spoke up, "I'm glad to see that I have a fan."

Before Illiad could respond, the second man approached and gazed into Link's eyes.

"If you're really the Green Phantom," the man said, "prove it."

"Try some milk," Link said with a smile, "I'm sure that will change your mind."

Two of the men guffawed. Illiad looked downcast. However, the third man decided to go for it. Ordering a small glass of milk for himself, he took it and set himself down. Almost everyone in the bar watched as he took a drink of the white liquid. As the man suddenly stood still, they watched as he swirled the milk in his mouth, and then gulped it down.

"Now I'm the one that must be dreamin'," the man said with a smile, "This is the genuine article! I've not tried a glass of this since Lon Lon Ranch closed, seven years ago!"

Everyone in the tavern gasped. Link just smiled and kept drinking his milk. The first man beamed as he just sat down and stared at his glass of milk. Finally, he turned to the man dressed in green.

"So," he said, "I guessing that I believe you, lad. How'd you know about the milk?"

"I have a friend," Link said, "…a very close friend, who happens to be running the ranch right now. It's been opened for everybody."

"So, those rumors were true, eh?" the man asked, "Alright then. I guess I'll just have to believe in them. The name's Bron, lad. What's yo—never mind. If you really are the Green Phantom, I'll just speculate who you are to myself."

Link smiled. He was beginning to like this man.

"So tell us," the second man said, "What's going on with the world of Hyrule today? Are the rumors true?"

"More than you know," Link said, "Your militia is pretty much a bureaucratic organization that cares for nothing but themselves." Link came close and whispered. "The real keepers of the peace are the Resistance. They do more work for this city than any other faction ever set up in Kakariko. They give supplies to the needy, care for the sick, raid Sorcerer caravans—"

"They actually do that?" Illiad asked, "And here I thought that bandits were causing those raids! The Resistance must really live a tougher life than I thought."

"What else goes on in the world, lad?" Bron asked, "Tell us. We're a bunch of farmers who are desperate to learn more about what goes on in Hyrule. Come on, lad…what can you tell us?"

Link told the four men about Lon Lon Ranch; about Lonville and about what was going on to ensure that the community prospers. He told them about the Kokiri Forest and how it was liberated by an "unknown hero." Most of all, however, he told them of the full extent of the Seven Sorcerers' control over the land. It was enough to make the men cringe.

"That's awful, lad," Bron said, "I…I can't believe it. I wasn't willing to believe it before, but now…" He slammed a fist on the table. "Alright, then. I think it's time that I had a change of scenery, lads. Phantom, what you said has convinced me that Kakariko's gone to the dumps, but is in good hands. However, I'd like to see someplace new for once. Anybody wanting to come with me to Lonville will have to get ready, because I'll be making arrangements for our travel within the morning!"

"You serious?" the third man asked.

"Funny," Illiad said, "I was thinking the same thing."

"I don't know," the second man said, "I think I'd rather stay here. The idea of joining the Resistance has got me rather worked up…"

As Link let the men keep up their conversation, he couldn't help but notice someone sitting alone in the far corner of the tavern. He couldn't help but feel that he knew this man…the familiarity of it all was too big to be a coincidence. As he looked, he saw the man take a drink from his mug of beer, and wiped off the froth from his mustache. As the man turned, Link almost gasped as he instantly recognized the owner of that all-too-familiar face…

_Dad..._

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Now, if memory serves me correctly, I remember stating somewhere that this chapter section would be dedicated to re-introducing two particular characters in the story. The first was Gongoron, and you've already seen him. The second, however, I didn't mention until just now...though if you remember back in Wall's of the Skull, he already made a cameo re-appearance.

Well now, this is a fine turn of events. Seeing as I decided to have a Minish Cap/Four Swords big boss as one of the Seven, I decided that it would be appropriate if I introduced his origins. Now you know how he became what he is now, and at the same time why he isn't already in control of the world (the cap, after all, grants wishes. I decided that Vaati would be too powerful if he managed to tap into more of its power, so I negated it a bit). This makes me wonder...what happened to Ezlo?

Link gets a replacement boomerang! Seeing as Ook was my favorite mini-boss in Twilight Princess (I'm just about ready to beat the Stallord soon! WHOOT!), I had decided on adding a sort of miniboss encounter with the guy right from the start. As you can see, I learned my lesson from last chapter; if you are going to add something that's from another game, make sure that it's as original as you can possibly get it to be. A few key differences between this fight and the fight in Twilight Princess; 1. Link tries to confront Ook by using Farore's Wind on top of the torches, 2. Link doesn't roll into the torches, and merely kicks it, and doesn't find out until well after he's gotten himself mad over it, and 3. Twilight Link didn't have a fairy guardian that got himself eaten and burnt the inside of Ook's mouth! Now, as for who Ook is in my story and what he'll be used for, I'll just say this much...that's not the last you've seen of him...lol.

How many of you missed Link's parents? How many of you were curious as to where they had gone after Link disappeared? The next chapter answers those questions and more! You'll also see why Sheik and the others are all edgy over Gongoron, and soon, very soon...a new confrontation will approach. Personally, next to my planned final boss-fight, this dungeon's probably the most anticipated of all my dungeons that I ever came up with to date...and not just because of all the snow...

Darin: Is that it, or are you going to rave their eyes out to high heaven? These people have better things to do than listen to you...like read about me!

**Kerian**: Darin...you've well gotten past my nerves at this point. Alright, in other news, I am, hopefully, planning on my first dungeon encounter in Secrets of the Lost Woods, I am planning on starting on another Zelda fanfic...which won't be released until I am well into it, and I am also, probably, going to get back to Seige of Uldaman and work on the third chapter of it. World of Warcraft has been on my mind for a while, mostly because I am listening to the music of it (Lament of the Highborne...probably one of my favorites...it reminds me about what I am planning for our Sheikah friends...), but also because I've been working on an original Mythos based off of Warcraft and other cool stories like that for a while now. It's not really ready for any kind of release as of yet, but I am thinking on releasing any offshoots from it onto , so when that eventually happens I'll let you guys know.

Alright, another long and boring author's notes has gone down. Next time you read about me, it'll probably be on your way up a very long and treacherous slope. Until then, me out, and-

Darin, Ciela, Leaf, and Nari: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!

**Kerian**: That just about says it all, doesn't it? lol.

-Kerian, Darin, Leaf, Nari, and Ciela


	77. Chapter 19, Part 6: Vigilante

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 19, Part 6: Vigilante

* * *

_Dad…_

Link could not believe his eyes. There, sitting not ten feet away from him, was his father. He recognized him right off the bat; his brown hair, bushy and curly mustache, and his burly arms were all traits that he had familiarized himself with his father. However, he looked somewhat different. His head was a bit gray, he no longer had the spark of youth in his eyes, and wrinkles indicated that he was a man of constant depression.

This was his father…but not the father he remembered.

Link quickly grabbed Bron by the shoulder. "You see that man over there?" he whispered, pointing towards his father.

Bron nodded. "Aye lad, once or twice. Dalon is a heavy drinker. He comes here every now and then to wet down his sorrows. I've not seen him with anybody else since the day his wife…well, I think it's best ye don't ask too many questions around him. Heavy drinkers are emotional. I'm surprised he hasn't become an official town drunk yet."

Link felt his heart cave in. His dad, a drunk? That couldn't be true. His dad never liked beer anyway; why would he be drinking it now?

"I think he needs some company," Link said, "I'll see you and your friends some other time, Bron."

"Alright, lad," Bron said, patting Link heavily on the back, "Take care of yerself. Maybe we'll see each other again."

_If you're moving to Lonville, we'll see each other sooner than you think_, Link said to himself.

Link slowly walked over to the man sitting in the corner. Dalon groaned as he gazed off into the distance. He barely even registered that he wasn't alone anymore. Link held his glass of milk and sat still, staring at his father, until he finally began to stir.

"What'choo…what do you want?" Dalon asked. He had trouble speaking at first. No doubt, the work of the ale in his hand. It was almost too much for Link to look at.

At this point, Link knew better than to just say who he was. Dalon was almost drunk; he likely wouldn't believe Link if he told him right off the bat anyways, and, even if he did believe him, he would likely ask questions that Link couldn't answer right then and there.

"I just thought you could use some company," Link said, tipping his glass to the man before drinking some more of the delicious Lon Lon Milk.

"You thought wrong," Dalon said angrily, "Leave me alone. I've had enough trouble in the past, and I don't need any more. Leave me in peace."

Link wasn't going to let his father get the better of him. "Why is it that you sit here by yourself. Surely, there's someone else you can spend time with."

"I don't need anyone," Dalon said, "Leave me alone."

Link didn't bother continuing. Instead, he took another sip of his milk. Dalon looked appalled at the sight.

"Why do you drink that filth?" he asked.

"You think that Lon Lon Milk is filth?" Link asked.

"It's not Lon Lon Milk," Dalon said, "It never is. It's just a cheap imitation. Lon Lon Ranch was forsaken a long time ago. There's no point in thinking that they're selling that stuff again…"

Link sighed. His father was being just as stubborn as ever. "You know that Inigon got sacked, right?"

"Lies," Dalon said, "That's all it is. I'm sure he's probably just hiding out somewhere. He's never gone. He's like a wraith that refuses to leave me be. Damn him and anyone who works with him for all I care."

Ouch. It was obvious that his dad still held a grudge on his old ranch hand. Why he wasn't willing to accept that Inigon was gone, likely dead, was something that Link couldn't understand.

"What is it that's really the problem?" Link asked.

Dalon chuckled. "You want to know my problem, son?" the old man asked.

Link nodded.

Dalon shook his head. "I must be out of my mind…either that, or I drank too much again. Alright, I'll tell you. My problem is the whole world. Seven years ago, I was living a good life; minding my own business, looking out for my family and putting everyone else's needs before my own. Then, my boy decides that the time has come to find his own destiny. I decide to let him go, and pray to the Goddesses that he'd be safe, and each time he goes he comes back unscathed. However, finally, he leaves a third time…and my fears come true. He doesn't come back.

"Next thing you know, my whole life turns around! Earlier before my son disappeared, I fired Inigon and banished him from Lon Lon Ranch. Less than two years later, and these so-called officials of Vaati, a powerful sorcerer, come in and seize my belongings and banish me and my wife, making Inigon the new owner of the ranch! We were forced to watch him make slaves of our fellow workers, abuse our animals, and do Goddesses-know-what to his poor niece! It was one of the most horrid things that ever occurred in my life…but it didn't stop there.

"Not long after, we moved to Kakariko Village, and discovered that I made another mistake. I came to this Hell of a place, and caused even more trouble than I bargained for! Being a merchant didn't work out the way I planned, and, pretty soon, gangs were barging in on my door! I ended up losing everything; my job, my credibility, my wife…AND ALL FOR WHAT?!? To find out that the Goddesses decided to forsake me?! I knew that the moment that my boy disappeared; they didn't need to remind me by sending the dogs snapping at my heels as I walked the path of life! At this point, I don't even care if this milk is damn rubbish! I'll drink it anyway! Give me that!"

Link didn't even try to keep the milk out of his dad's hands. The upset man snatched the glass and drained it all in one gulp, letting it sit in his mouth before swallowing. He glared at Link like some crazy animal in a cage, as if he had gone mad with his troubles.

Dalon's eyes suddenly softened. His crazed expression quickly turned into one of shock and surprise. His hands shaking, he lifted up the empty glass to his eyes, staring at the white dregs at the bottom of the glass. He then glanced up at Link, tears in his eyes, his former rage gone in a heartbeat.

"How…?"

Dalon couldn't say anything more, for he had fallen to the ground in a faint.

* * *

Link glanced nervously at the man lying down on the bed. Dalon had fainted in the bar, though his shouts earlier had gotten enough attention alone. Many people didn't blame his behavior on Link; Dalon had outbursts like that many times before. However, no one had seen the man faint in the bar like that; he always held his liquor in the past, so such a thing was new to them all.

Bron and Illiad had helped Link get Dalon back to his home towards the center of town. Link was surprised that the apartment was well-kept. It looked almost expensive to live in, and was even clean as if a housekeeper had gone through and straightened it up daily. The apartment was on the second and third floors, and was composed of a couple of rooms, including two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a den.

Link made his way back downstairs. He had already thanked the two men for their troubles and sent them off, and so he had his father's whole house to himself. As Dalon slept, Link took a look around, admiring everything that Dalon had set up in the place.

A painting of Hyrule field, though small, hung upon the wall in the den. Link recognized his mother and father both staring off towards the sunset…or was it sunrise?...off in the distance. Their backs were turned, but Link could recognize his mother's light red hair, and his father's proud, strong body. Both of them were embracing as they looked on. Link couldn't tell, but he could almost swear that there was someone atop of a horse, wielding a sword, against the sunlight.

Link wondered how his father would think that life was so bad for him if he lived in such fine conditions. What's more, what was the status of his mother? Was she really gone, like Dalon had said? Did something terrible happen to her?

Deciding that moping about it wasn't a good idea, Link went into the kitchen. He found to his delight that there was plenty of food to make dinner from. Knowing that his father would be hungry, he decided to make a good homemade meal for the two of them to share.

It was pretty difficult. Link was so used to cooking out in the open sky that some of the utensils and other items in that kitchen were rather foreign to him. He was too used to Rose's cooking to really care much for going into the kitchen back on the Ranch, so the whole process of making a meal was hard. However, he managed to get some bread set up, and he cooked a couple of meat pies that were already prepared and attempted to make a combination of a soup/stew with the extra bits he had left over from the meal. The concoction wasn't too bad…so long as you added salt to it.

Link heard Dalon's footsteps make their way down the stairs. He smiled, placing the two meat pies on the dining room table and getting ready to grab the stew. Dalon looked curiously in Link's direction; thankfully, he still had his cloak and mask on.

"Good, you're up," Link said, "Now you can see if my cooking's alright." He heaved the big pot over to the table. "I'm too used to cooking on open fires outdoors, you see…but I think I managed to make something here."

He placed the stew on the table, grabbed a couple of bowls and plates, and set himself down. Dalon was still standing, rather dumbstruck about the whole ordeal going on.

"Who…who are you?" He asked rather dumbly.

"A friend," Link said, "and a person who's going to be a bit mad if you let your food get cold. Come on…you look like you haven't eaten in a while."

Dalon looked down at the food. Slowly, he slid into the seat next to one of the meat pies. Grabbing a fork, he began to poke it into the pie's crust and then slowly ate the food. Link followed suit, choosing to focus on his stew first before taking a bit of the meat pie.

"You're that phantom fellow everyone keeps talking about, aren't you?" Dalon asked.

"The Green Phantom's green," Link said, "I'm wearing brown."

"Your mask is green," Dalon said, "And I can see some green clothing beneath your cloak's hood."

_Damn it. I was hoping he wouldn't notice._ _At least he didn't try to look closely at it. _"Alright, you got me," Link said, "Now, since you already answered your own question for yourself, I think I should start asking a few."

"Alright," Dalon said, "Go on ahead. I don't know if I can answer some of them myself."

Link straightened his neck collar a bit before he began. "What exactly happened to you after you got banished from Lon Lon Ranch?" Link asked, "I don't know the details myself other than what happened between you and Inigon…and before you ask, I won't tell you how much I know until you answer."

Dalon sighed. He scratched the nubs of his beard on his chin for a second before he gave a reply. "I had told you earlier that I had come here to Kakariko Village," he said, "I began my life as a merchant. I lived in a place on the outskirts of town, near the graveyard, because I had friends over here and my wife wanted to help out with the poor."

Link nodded. "Go on," he said.

Dalon looked downcast. "After a while, I began to get more wealth. It turns out that a merchant who buys and sells needed goods gets a lot here in Kakariko. We eventually managed to give enough money to the poor to help out quite a bit…but we began attracting attention we didn't need.

"A gang of boys came around and demanded protection money. We refused, and they kicked us out of our own home. They robbed us of everything we owned, and they burnt down the house. We had almost nothing left…it took forever for us to rebuild. By then, we moved closer to the heart of the town so that we could be protected, and the poor steadily got poorer…it was a sad thing indeed to have so much; to be able to help, and to lose it all…"

Link decided to ask another question that's been nagging his mind. "What happened to—" he was about to say mom, but caught himself before he did. "What happened to your wife?"

Dalon looked up at Link, and steadily lowered his face down towards his meat pie. "She was taken by sickness," he said, "She was already frail and weak after my boy disappeared. The attack made it all the more worse. The gang threatened to…have their way with her, but I managed to protect her as they threw us out of the house. The trauma was too much on her though, and she couldn't fight the fever. She died saying that we'd see our boy again; she always believed he would come back, one way or another…even though I gave up."

Link felt tears stream from his eyes. He thanked Farore that his mask was still on, because if Dalon could see him, he would likely start getting suspicious.

Link knew he couldn't delay the inevitable, however. "Tell me," Dalon said, "That milk…was it really Lon Lon Milk? I knew I recognized it right off the bat, but I was thinking that it was the ale talking. Is Lon Lon Ranch really…?"

"Yes," Link said, "You're drinking the produce that is courtesy of the former niece of Inigon. She's currently running the ranch."

"Rose, eh?" Dalon asked, "I knew that girl was smart and brave, but I didn't think she alone could stage a coup on Inigon…not with his supporters."

"She didn't do it alone. She had help."

"Oh really?" Dalon put an elbow on the table, "Who helped her then?"

Link sighed. "An old friend helped her."

Link described about all that he did in Lon Lon Ranch, though he kept his own identity a secret. Dalon was impressed by all that Link had told him. Link told him about how he stayed and worked in the ranch, how he managed to get Epona's trust, even how he managed to win Rose's heart.

By the end of his story, Dalon was even more confused. "That doesn't make sense," he said, "You couldn't have won the lass's heart. There was only one boy in the whole world that Rose could love, and that's…that's…"

Realization suddenly began to dawn on Dalon's face. He gazed earnestly into the mask covering Link's eyes.

"Link?" Dalon whispered, "Son…is that you?"

Link smiled. He slowly reached up to his mask, and unfastened it from his face. Letting it slip down, he placed the mask on the table, and slowly pulled off his hood, revealing the cap of the Hero of Time that sat upon his head.

"Hello, father…" Link whispered.

Dalon couldn't believe his eyes. How could this be true? Was this man truly his son? How could he be? He always thought his son had died in some battle all those years back…he couldn't be alive.

And yet, his wife's eyes seemed to stare at him through the blue eyes of the man sitting before him. The clothes alone were enough for him to see that this boy could have been his son. Could it truly be…?

"Link…my boy!"

Dalon almost leapt over the table, pulling Link into a tight embrace. The older man hugged his boy tightly, tears of joy in his eyes. His son, his son he thought long dead, had come back to him. Link patted his father's back lightly before returning his father's embrace in whole.

Dalon stood back and held Link's shoulders in his hands. "I thought you were dead," he said, "Why…how?"

"It's a long story," Link said.

"And getting longer!"

Darin the Shadow Fairy popped out from inside of Link's cloak, buzzing up into the air and shaking himself off.

"That cloak's heat was killing me!" he said, "I don't like the cold, but the stifling heat in there was like the Dodongo Caverns all over again!"

Dalon smiled as he looked up at the fairy buzzing above their heads. Back when he first saw the Shadow Fairy, he had thoughts of disdain for the being that had taken his son away. Now, he felt glad in the presence of the young fairy as he continued complaining about trivial things involving discomfort.

"Tell me everything," Dalon demanded as he looked back at his son, "I want to know what's been going on! Why haven't you come back?!"

"It's not that I didn't want to," Link said sadly, "It's that I couldn't…the story's long, but I may as well tell you everything. We aren't going anywhere."

Link related to Dalon about the events that went on since he was last at the Ranch; about how he made it to Zora's Domain, rescued the great Fish-God, Lord Jabu-Jabu, and completed his quest for the Spiritual Stones only to have it all fly into his face. He told him about the Ocarina of Time, and how he was to ensure that the Seven Sorcerers would never touch the Master Sword and make it into the Sacred Realm…

"But, if that's true," Dalon said, "then that must mean…"

The man paused and sat bolt-upright in his chair. "You were in the Temple of Time, weren't you?"

"It was a glorious place, father," Link said, "The Chamber of the Master Sword was much more grand as well. You should have seen it in its prime. Not even the battle in Hyrule Castle Town could stop it."

"And…the Master Sword?" Dalon asked, "You saved it, right?"

Link sighed. His happy mood that he gained when his father realized who he was had vanished completely with that question. He pulled out his Kokiri's Bust Bag and reached inside.

"I learned the hard way which person was the true pawn of the Seven Sorcerers," Link said as he began to pull out the scabbard inside, "I was it all along…they managed to trick me, and…it was because of me that they made it into the Sacred Realm."

Link pulled out the scabbard and showed it to his father. "Behold…the Master Sword."

Dalon's eyes widened. As Link offered the scabbard, he accepted it and held it in his hands. He brushed a hand across the hilt of the blade, gazing admiringly at the symbol of the Triforce on the cross guard.

"In all my years," he said, "I never thought I'd be able to touch this blade. Does this mean…?"

"Yes," Link said, "My ancestor's destiny is my own. I am now the Hero of Time. That blade is the reason why I've been gone for so long, for I've been asleep for these seven years. It is not something that I am proud of, for I've seen much in the way of destruction thanks to my mistake. Now, I have an even greater duty than the one I had before; I am charged to help save Hyrule from the Seven, and to rescue the descendants of the Seven Sages from the wrath of the Sorcerers."

Link explained about how he saved the Kokiri Forest, and even further about the happenings that occurred in Lon Lon Ranch. He told Dalon about how he and Rose founded the community of Lonville, and all that he did while in Kakariko Village. When he was done, both meat pies were empty, and the stew that was left behind had gotten cold.

"So," Link said, "That's that. All of my adventures thus far. You aren't mad at me for not showing up again, are you?"

Dalon gave a chuckle. "You haven't changed a bit," he said, "Always wanting to know what I think about you. It couldn't have been helped, my son. I am more proud of you today than I ever have been in the past, and I am sure that your mother is just as proud. You have done the impossible and fulfilled our greatest wishes…"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Link asked.

"We always knew, deep down, that you were destined for greatness," Dalon said, "The only reason why I never wanted you to go on any adventures was because I was afraid for you. I wanted you to be safe; to stay with us, even though you were meant for something else. I understand my folly now, and it is I who is sorry for what has happened, not you. Will you ever forgive me for being a stubborn mule, my son?"

Link smiled. "Of course I do…how could I not?"

The two of them spent the rest of the day together as father and son should. Once again, for the first time in so long, Link had a father…

* * *

The Resistance Headquarters were relatively quiet that day. Most of the men and women were busy doing chores, jobs, on missions out of town, or other things that took up most of their time. As such, it surprised Gongoron rather quickly that there were no guards accompanying him to the Bomb stocks that day.

Gongoron made his way through the depths of the headquarters. With everyone gone, it was like a ghost town. He almost jumped in surprise when a rat decided to scurry by, he was so nervous.

_Where is everyone?_ He asked himself.

The big burly Goron made his way over towards the Bomb Shop in the long tunnels. As he did, he got sidetracked and found his way walking through the darkened hallways on a sort of detour. He soon found that he was in the northern quarter halls, where many of the Resistance Officials bunked or passed the time away before their next missions.

Gongoron suddenly stopped as he saw a woman and two children leave the door of one of the chambers in tears. He immediately recognized them; the family of Log'ren. Log'ren was a friend of his; he made friends with everyone, seeing as he needed as many leads as possible whenever he was investigating something for the Resistance.

_Why would his family leave, crying like that? _Gongoron asked himself. _They're usually a merry group of people. There's something wrong. I can feel it…_

Gongoron waited for the family to leave, then made his way over to the door. Guard shields and spears were leaning against the wall; not a good sign for the occupant of the room. The Guards were probably gone either to change the watch or whatever else was required of them; Log'ren was too trustworthy and honorable to be accused of attempting to escape a punishment, whatever it may be.

The big Goron slowly opened the door, peeking inside the wooden hallway. Log'ren's office was the first room he saw; his quarters were bigger than the common quarters. It was a status that many officers received. Doors leading to the bedroom, guest bedroom, a bath, and a small kitchen could be seen on all four corners of the room. Log'ren himself sat at his desk, writing upon a piece of parchment with a quill pen.

Log'ren looked up as he heard Gongoron opening the door. "Ah…Brother Goron. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Brother Log'ren," Gongoron said, "May I come in? I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all," Log'ren said, "As you can see outside, the guards have already left, and I'm all in the mood for visitors at this time of year. Life gets pretty lonely when one is under house arrest."

Gongoron squeezed through the doorway and closed the wooden door shut behind him. "House arrest?" he asked, "Whatever for?"

Log'ren sighed and put his quill pen back in the bottle of ink on the right side of his desk. "To put it bluntly," he began, "I'm charged with many things. Though they are too numerous to speak of; all of them revolving around breaking protocol and other things."

"For one with such distinguished service as you, Brother, I can hardly see how you could be qualified for house arrest."

"On the contrary," Log'ren said, placing his elbows on the desk and drumming his fingers together, "The Resistance sees many things in me that makes me the most liable for any arrest at all, and even Sheik, who's one of the leaders, can point out a couple of flaws in my work, most notably revolving my character. You see…I like to keep many contacts. In my line of work, it's obvious that I need them. Any lead to solving a crime—even a fake one—is better than no leads at all. I am also very popular with many members of the Resistance, most notably with other officers, and with even Sheik himself. However, if you put two and two together, and add a simple scenario that soon comes into fold, and you have a weak link in a chain that causes a whole chandelier to come crashing down.

"I have a contact that has done just that. You see, many of my contacts know about me being in league with the Resistance. Though most of them are loyal and would rather die than betray me, there are a few that…well…would part with such information for the right price, even though they stick to me as close as possible because they know that I can be of use to them, and they in turn are useful to me in some way. One of these contacts got the better idea. It was decided that the only way that a specific piece of valuable information…information that I gave out on accident…could have been loosed out to the Seven Sorcerers was if it was leaked by one of my contacts. I should have known it at first, but my overwhelming trust and being used to being trusted in return got the better of me. As a result, I got shut in here for who knows how long; likely my life; and the man who got that information is likely to cause more trouble somewhere else. I'm a damned fool…"

Gongoron stroked the stubble of rock on his chin. This was all pointing to something of interest to him, and he had a vague idea what it was.

"Does this, by any chance, happen to involve the boy named Link?" he asked.

Log'ren glared up at Gongoron. "What do you know of him?"

"It's kind of obvious who he is," Gongoron said, "I already know he's the Green Phantom, and his past history with the Seven Sorcerers probably means he has a price on his head." He scoffed. "For crying out loud…he's the very image of the Hero of Time that Big Brother once told me, and we all have heard the rumors going on inside of the headquarters. What's not to know?"

Log'ren took a deep, steady breath. He looked up into the Goron's big eyes. "You had better not let any of what you've spoken to me about leave this room, understand? Otherwise, I'd be forced to turn you in myself."

"Let me look for your contact," Gongoron pleaded, "I can help. I'll do anything if it's for Link's sake. It's likely that he'll try to find Link himself, and something dreadful will happen. Come on, Brother Log'ren. Who is it? You can trust me, right?"

"Oh, dash it all, Gongoron! I'm not allowed to give such information out," the man barked, "Besides; it's your history that's keeping me from coming up, writing directions to every place I've seen that man here in Kakariko Village, and wishing you Godspeed myself! We both know why you aren't an official member yet, and why Sheik doesn't trust you."

Gongoron looked hurt for a second. Log'ren sighed in defeat.

"Oh, alright," Log'ren said, appearing a bit irritated at the wide smile on the Goron's face, "His name is…"

Log'ren whispered the name into Gongoron's "ear." The Goron smiled. Bending down, he shook Log'ren's hand.

"Don't worry, Log'ren," Gongoron said, "I'm going to make sure that no harm will fall onto Link, and that you will be released from this prison…but first, I am going to have to tie up that loose end."

Log'ren watched silently as the big Goron made his way out of the room and into the hallway beyond.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," Log'ren said as the door swung shut behind the big rock-man.

* * *

Link made his way back to headquarters; keeping to the shadows and maintaining his appearance as an elderly man as he did. His mask did him well; as long as no one looked at him for too long, they could never tell that his face was fake. It worked perfectly all night as he shuffled his way south towards the nearest and most convenient entrance to headquarters.

Link had enjoyed his time with his father. Dalon had explained to Link that he had quite enjoyed the life of a merchant, and that he did not intend to go back to the Ranch. After Link's mother had died, Dalon had made a promise to himself that he would remain in the one place where he lost her, so that their spirits would join together and enter the gates of heaven above, side by side.

* * *

"_I feel that she is in these walls," Dalon remarked, "Her spirit lingers on. Although you might take it as the musings of an old man; believe me, I'd be insulted if you didn't; I'd like to keep to my promise."_

"_But, dad," Link said, "What about your place as our leader? Lon Lon Ranch is nothing without you."_

"_You seem to have already proven me otherwise, Link," Dalon said, placing his hand on Link's shoulder, "The ranch is in perfectly capable hands, son…yours. I would be ashamed if you didn't keep it as your own. Besides…I've grown kind of fond of city life. I've never had meat this good since I snuck out when I was your age and had my first beer here…ah, the glory days of youth. The best part about all of this though is that you can now start delivering milk for me. I never did like the filth that they delivered before you came back. Made my neck itch."_

* * *

Link smiled as he trundled through the snow. His father, though stubborn, was always there for a good laugh, whether he did it intentionally or not. Link could never have been prouder of him.

As Link kept moving under the night sky, he heard a strange noise coming from an alley. It sounded like someone was hitting something…rather hard. As Link stopped and turned to listen, he could hear the unmistakable grunts and moans of someone in pain.

Someone was getting mugged.

Instantly, Link ducked into the shadows, climbing up a wall and dropping his disguise as he prepared for the fight that was ahead.

Down on the ground, a cloaked and heavily built man was pounding a startled and frightened individual onto a wall, clinging to him by the scruff of his neck. His face was masked, but his actions and tone of voice were all too clear.

"Tell me what I want to know," the masked man growled, "Tell me…or I'll throttle you from the inside out!"

"No, please!" the other man said, "Please, leave me be! I have done nothing wrong!"

"A likely story," the bigger man said, "Let's see if you want to find out how I look when I'm really mad!"

A tawny fist rose up and was aimed towards the man's face. Suddenly, the twang and whistle of an arrow that was released filled the air, striking the bricks next to the bigger man's arm. The man looked up. Through the eye slits in his mask, he could see a green, cloaked figure, masked; his body being highlighted by the moon above. He was wielding a bow in one hand and a grappling hook in the other.

"Tonight's not my night," the big man whispered.

The smaller man was tossed aside. The attacker suddenly began to run off with all the agility of any escaping criminal. The cloaked figure followed from the rooftops, his bow notched in case if his quarry decided to get dangerous. Snow was kicked off of the roof as he

As they left, the smaller man reached into his jacket and pulled out a small, fist-sized crystal.

"I'll follow," he hissed, "You make sure you're there when the time comes. I don't want to get myself into a position I known I'm going to regret."

"_We'll be there_," a dark voice whispered back, "_Count on it._"

* * *

Link moved swiftly. His quarry was faster than he looked; dodging this way and that in order to escape the vigilante following him. Link had to use his Grappling Hook every once in a while in order to swing across big gaps between the houses in Kakariko Village, thanking Farore that the sky was dark and that he couldn't be seen.

The chase was a long one. For at least an hour, the big, burly assailant ran through the streets and alleyways of Kakariko Village, with Link hot on his heels. The two continued a game of cat and mouse, neither one giving the other slack nor giving the other the satisfaction of winning.

Finally, the big man came to a halt at the end of a long alleyway leading up to the Lighthouse. Link perched himself onto the roof of a building and looked down, making sure that he was between the man and his only exit.

_I've got you now_, Link said to himself.

To Link's astonishment, however, the man suddenly kept running. Link was more than surprised when the figure reached into his cloak, grabbed a tremendous ball of metal, and tossed it into the air. The ball struck into the wall, sticking to it and causing a huge dent inside. The man quickly climbed up the chain attached to the ball before leaping over the wall and onto the roof.

Link's shock was overridden rather quickly. Tossing his Grappling Hook onto an overhang in one of the rooftops, he leapt from his roof, swung himself around, and made a tremendous flying leap over onto the other side, beginning the chase once again.

Finally, everything came to a halt. The man had been cornered between the windmill and a fifty foot ledge down to the ground near the entrance to the graveyard. There was no way to escape. Link had him right where he wanted him.

"Alright," Link said, "Let's take this from the top…I have no idea what your relationship with that man back there was, but choosing to try to mug him when you are obviously stronger and are armed and he isn't is not the way to do things. This city is bad enough with crime as it is, and it doesn't need you to mess it up any further. So, I'll let you off easy, if you go home, toss away the Ball and Chain, and stop this nonsense…now…"

* * *

The figure couldn't believe his ears, or his bad luck. Here he was, standing face to face with a fellow vigilante; someone he could trust; and he was getting lectured!

_Alright then, pal_, the figure said to himself. _If you aren't going to let me go, you give me no choice._

* * *

Link immediately drew his sword and raised his shield as the Ball and Chain went flying from his right. He was knocked backwards from the blow, but managed to get up with only a couple of bruises. He stood up and got himself into a defensive position.

_This guy really knows how to cooperate_, Link sarcastically said to himself.

Link was lucky that the guy had a Ball and Chain for a weapon. While the man was strong and could obviously pack a punch, the heavy weapon was incredibly slow. Link was quick to duck, jump, or dodge the heavy mace as it swung past. Even though it was obvious that this guy knew what he was doing, he didn't know how to deal with a person as agile and more battle-experienced than he was.

Finally, Link saw an opening. He quickly took full advantage of it, leaping in and slamming his shield full in the face of the assailant. As he was stunned, Link leaped, taking one fell swoop with his blade, and landing a powerful blow to the head on the man, before quickly kicking him aside. The man fell with a thud, causing snow to fly through the air as he did.

"Goodnight," Link whispered, "And may you have pleasant nightmares."

Link spun his sword around before sheathing it, gazing down at the figure and allowing a smile of satisfaction to creep onto his face. As he looked down, he suddenly noticed that the man's mask was off. Also, his cloak had been ripped from where the flat of the blade had smacked his face and allowed the full blade to cleave through the fabric. He looked almost like…

"Gongoron?!"

The Goron groaned before he suddenly curled up into a ball, rolled to the side and then got to his feet. The Ball and Chain were back in his hands, and he looked like he was willing to use them.

"You are a fool, Link," Gongoron said, "Don't you realize what you've just done?!"

"Gongoron…why?" Link whispered. Link could not understand why his friend would try to mug a person. It wasn't right…at all…

"You have no idea what was happening, do you?" the Goron growled, "Congratulations. You just let the traitor to the Resistance slip through my fingers, and now that he's gone he's probably going to go after you. You've just signed your death warrant."

"Gongoron, just what the heck are you doing out here?" Darin had popped out of Link's pocket and flew in front of the Goron's face, "If Shiek found out what you've been doing, he'd kill you! Why would you go off and try to mug a person like that? That's not right…you should have just turned him in!"

"Can it, fairy," the Goron muttered, "I don't need a lecture from you, or from anybody. Right now, I've got to solve this problem."

"Gongoron," Link said, more firmly this time and dropping his mask, "What's going on? You said that you've found someone that betrayed the Resistance. Who was it?"

Gongoron smiled. "I take it that Shiek didn't fill you in on the details," he said, "He probably said he was looking out for your best interests. Haven't you heard? The reason why you were ambushed out on Hyrule Field was that someone spilled the beans to a spy. He gave me a name. I found him. I was about to pummel him so that he couldn't get to you again…but you had to go off and mess everything up! Now, I'm going to make sure that he won't harm you again."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Darin asked.

"By hiding you both myself," Gongoron said.

Link shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"You're my friend, Link," Gongoron said, "I'm going to do what's best for you. I'm going to hide you so that nobody can find you again; and if you don't cooperate…"

Gongoron struck the Ball and Chain to the ground, letting it crack against the stone.

"The Ball and Chain is a magic item," he said, "I can set it so that I can choose whether to kill, or to just knock somebody out and give them a couple of broken bones. I've got it on a midway setting…enough to keep you asleep for a day or two while I hide you and deal with loose ends."

Link drew his sword and raised his shield. "You'll have to fight me first," he muttered.

Gongoron chuckled slightly. "I was hoping to avoid this."

Gongoron was the first to attack. By now, Link had a harder time dodging. It was obvious that Gongoron meant business, and he wasn't going to let his friend's swordsmanship skills drag him down. Link was quick to run off, keeping to the defensive. One wrong move and his arm would probably be shattered; his ribs broke, or, worse still, his head in a concussion and his consciousness fading away. Link made sure that he was well away from the Ball and Chain, and began to count every time that the chain made a sweep.

Finally, Link found another opening. This time, Link wasn't going to play nice. Knowing full well that Gongoron could handle it, he jumped up and slammed his shield, hard, into the Goron's face. In the split second that Gongoron was stunned, Link was in the air, his sword flashing as he struck the Goron's back with the bladed end, letting it sink into the stone…

…only to have the blade snap in his hands.

The deed was done. Gongoron fell in a heap, the sword's edge sticking between a crack in his rock-like back. Link looked down and made sure that his friend was alright before carefully grabbing the blade with his grappling hook and pulling it out.

Gongoron groaned. Link made sure to kick aside the Ball and Chain. The weapon fell to the ground below with a thud. Link looked down at the Goron who lifted himself up and shook his head.

"Gongoron," Link said sternly, "I know very well that you mean well, but you are doing this all wrong. You can't just simply force people to do what you want them to do. I'll leave you here for a while, but until you manage to see that what you are doing is not the right thing, don't expect to see me again."

Darin, who had been watching silently the whole time, didn't even comment as he slowly slipped into Link's pocket. Without another word, Link tossed his Grappling Hook out to a rooftop and flew through the air, letting the rope pull him through the night sky.

Gongoron just watched him go. Maybe he was right. The Goron had always let his pride get in the way of him…ever since that one day that…

He looked down at his hands and closed them into fists. What had he done?! He almost broke a friendship, let the darkness of his frustrations and his pride blind him into doing things he knew, deep down, that he shouldn't. He went off and almost made a terrible mistake…in both trying to hurt, almost kill, the spy, and choosing to try and imprison Link when all else failed. How stupid could he be? How low had he gone?

Gongoron was just about to head down when he suddenly felt something very hard strike his back. Turning around, he noticed that a strange dart had struck in the crack formed by Link's sword, striking into his flesh. He suddenly felt very weak; like he hadn't eaten anything in days even though he wasn't even hungry.

He soon was struck down. Falling on his back, he had a not-so-clear view of his new assailants. There were four of them, all standing together and around the big Goron sitting before them.

"It's not exactly the Phantom," a dark voice whispered from Gongoron's right, "However, he's a vigilante. He's clearly not the one we're looking for."

"This is the one that's attacked me before," the all-too-familiar voice of Stylar, the spy, spoke over towards his feet, "He's Gongoron; supposed to be a bomb expert that's working part-time for the Resistance. He knows their headquarters…though he's not the one you're looking for."

There was some silence at first. Then, a deep, feline-like voice to Gongoron's left spoke up.

"The Frostmancer won't mind the difference," he said, "My Master will be pleased once we have word of the Resistance. We'll crush them from the inside out."

"The Necromancer will demand fresh samples for his armies, Warglin," the dark voice said warily, "Don't go off eating all of them."

"We won't eat…all of them," the Warglin said with a chuckle, "Besides, it's not like it matters. The Necromancer's ranks are high enough already."

"Enough already!" the small man whispered frantically, "I don't like this cold. Let's get him out of here so we can interrogate him properly."

"It's too bad he isn't at full strength," the Warglin purred as he reached down to grab the Goron's arm, "He would have been a worthy adversary indeed."

Gongoron was about to shut his eyes. It was all over. The Sorcerers were going to learn where to find the Resistance. They had won.

The Goron's eyes suddenly widened as he saw a green figure, swinging on a rope, draw a powerful sword that reflected in the moonlight and headed at top speed towards the monstrous Warglin.

* * *

Link struck the back of the first of the attackers with his feet, knocking him backwards and forcing him to land on the smallest of the group. His next attack didn't catch the third assailant by surprise. A staff topped with a skull suddenly came up and blocked the Master Sword, though even with the flat of the blade Link could see that it had caused a slight crack in the staff's surface.

Link jumped aside, calling down his Grappling Hook and slipping it over his shoulder. Grabbing his shield, he rushed the figure and swung at him with the sword, intentionally causing him to block. The other arm, the hand holding the shield like a mace, swung about and struck the figure full on the side of the head.

The hood of the figure came off, revealing probably the most grotesque thing Link had ever seen in his life. It wasn't the figure's face; he didn't have any face at all. In fact, the only thing distinguishable as living on his empty skull were a pair of glowing eyes, which shone like a pair of fire-covered orbs, glowing a faint, white light.

The figure shook his head to clear it before turning to face Link. It chuckled and smiled the best that a skull could, and revealed the bony fingers clutching tightly to the staff.

"This is the first time you gazed upon a Lich, isn't it?" the figure asked, "Well, it will surely be the last by the time I'm done with you. The Necromancer has been calling for your hide, Hero of Time. ANDUA NOH SHEIKAH!!"

The Lich raised his staff and prepared a shroud of dark magic. Link had only a few seconds to act quickly. Calling upon all the energy he had, he disappeared in a flash of green light and reappeared just as the Lich fired his salvo of magic, shattering some of the stones on the Windmill.

The Master Sword went straight through the ribs of the creature. For a Lich, this normally wouldn't have caused a problem; blades simply pass through and cause little harm at all save for breaking off a few bones. However, the Lich did not count upon the powerful strength of Link's mighty sword…

"There is a reason why it is called the Blade of Evil's Bane," Link whispered into the Lich's non-existent ear.

With a swing, Link brought his sword upwards and carved through the Lich's right shoulder. With another swing, the head and second shoulder of the Lich soon followed the first, causing the whole undead construct to come crashing to the ground. The Skull opened in a soundless scream as it bounced over to the wall and the rest of its body turned to dust. The Lich's eyes dimmed out before disappearing altogether, the soul within converting to whatever darkness that the souls of the undead go to.

Link quickly turned to face the next threat. The first figure he subdued got up off of the smaller one, who lay stunned. He turned and quickly faced Link, revealing a shaggy body covered in fur, buff muscles, and a cat-like face with powerful fangs.

"The mightiest of battles is nigh," the creature growled, "Prepare yourself, Hylian…it's time for me to taste the flesh of the greatest of warriors. RRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGHH!!"

Link was a bit less prepared for this new foe. The creature charged him with all the speed and ferocity of a lion. Link was knocked backwards, though his shield kept him from getting mauled by the big cat-like creature. He quickly made a slight jab with his sword to get the creature to jump off of him before getting up and moving aside; landing in a defensive guard and keeping his shield between him and the monster.

Suddenly, the Warglin growled and jumped aside as a small dagger pierced him in the hip. Link almost shouted for joy as reinforcements in the form of Tai and Tarel suddenly arrived to the battle. The two of them kept the beast occupied enough for Link to attend to Gongoron…

He suddenly spotted the spy trying to slink away. As he tried to run, Link followed, sword at the ready as he made his way towards the traitor. The spy thought he had gotten away, and was just about to make the turn around the windmill when Link suddenly came up and bashed his head with his shield.

The spy fell over, covering his head and whimpering in pain. "What the hell was that for?" the man asked, "I'm innocent, I tell you! They…they forced me to do it…I had nothing to do with this—yeeeeeaaarrrrgggh!!!"

Link had dropped his shield and grabbed the man by the neck, lifting him into the air and pointing his sword at the man's neck.

"You are under arrest for treason, coward," Link growled.

The man just looked at him, a mixture of emotions on his face. Though fear was primary, Link could see cunning past his eyes, hatred, and a desire to survive. He saw desperation, and could almost read the man's surface thoughts past his eyes.

_You'll never be rid of me_, they seemed to say_. I'll always come back…and, eventually, you will lose._

_You really want to kill this man, don't you?_

Link tried to shake off his dark side. His influence, however, was becoming more powerful. Link gazed up at the man and returned the gaze of hatred in his eyes.

_It isn't right_, Link thought.

_If you arrest him, he'll escape. If he escapes, the Resistance is lost. You are lost if he manages to live. Look in his eyes. They speak the truth. He will never stop serving your enemies._

Link felt his sword point towards the man's chest. He couldn't help it. He let the weapon hang there, and let the man feel the cold embrace of death edging nearer and nearer as Link tried his best to get control of himself.

It isn't the right thing to do, Link said to himself. He's got to stand trial for his actions. There is a chance he can come to our side…he…he deserves to live as much as I do.

The voice laughed. _That's where you are wrong, boy…_

Stylar whimpered as the blade came closer, edging past his clothes. A slight trickle of blood had formed on his chest.

_Do it!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!"

* * *

Tai and Tarel circled the beast. The Warglin was a tough one. The Sheikah both had seen their kind before, but they were mostly lower-ranking creatures descending the mountain as runners to deliver messages for the Frostmancer to the rest of the Seven's forces. However, like all Warglins, this one had one big weakness…bloodlust combined with recklessness.

As the Warglin charged, it was all over. Tarel brought out one of her swords and skewered the beast, while Tai nimbly jumped on top and slit the creature's throat, making sure that it was dead. The creature groaned and attempted to claw at its attackers one last time before it fell over in death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!"

Tai and Tarel looked over towards the windmill. The scream was loud enough to probably cause a cave-in in Dodongo's Caverns. The two of them withdrew their weapons and quickly went over to the windmill to investigate.

They saw Link half-step out of the shadows, glancing back over behind him at the other side of the windmill before turning his attention over to the Sheikah.

"Thanks for helping me out," he said, "We need to get Gongoron somewhere that he can heal."

"What happened?" Tai asked, "Who was that third person that was with you?"

Link faltered as he spoke. "He was a spy," he said, "He's the one who's been ratting out on the Resistance."

"Where is he?" Tarel asked, "Did he get away? What happened?"

Link hesitated. It was obvious that something was wrong. He never seemed to act so nervous. Suddenly, the two Sheikah gasped as Link revealed a very bloody Master Sword in his hand.

"He won't be bothering us again."

* * *

He couldn't believe his own mouth. He was speaking so calmly and yet, deep down, he felt as if he had done the most horrible act on the face of the planet.

He had killed a man in cold blood…

He glanced down at the bloodied Master Sword. The weapon's gleam had dimmed to reflect the evil that Link had just done. The act he committed was probably one of the darkest he had ever accomplished. He let his dark side win.

_Oh, this is only the beginning, boy_, his dark side whispered. _This is just the start of what we're going to do together…just wait and see…_

* * *

The crystal ball's vision dimmed as the faltering eyes of the three individuals closed off as they disappeared in death. In the darkness of the room, three individuals who had looked on during the fight grew frustrated at what appeared to be failure.

"Damn it!" Vaati growled, "I knew I should have gotten a better spy. Why trust someone who can't even get away in time before he's killed?!"

"It would appear that our plan has failed," the dark, shady voice of the Necromancer said, "We're going to have to try something new."

"Speak for yourself," the Frostmancer said, "Kakariko Village has tons of hiding spots, and now the Resistance is going to hole themselves up a lot better since they now understand that we have spies who can contact their ranks!"

Vaati sighed and rubbed his temples. The Necromancer simple looked down into the crystal ball, as if trying to analyze something that the others could not see. In the end, he looked up and gripped tightly upon the staff in his hand.

"There is one thing we managed to figure out tonight," he said silently, "We have confirmed that the Hero of Time is, indeed, awake and amongst the living once again."

"Oh, sure," Vaati said, "You can't take my word for it, or the Shadow Druid's, eh? You have to go off and see it with your own eyes before you can be so damn sure that the greatest weapon our enemy has is running amok and foiling our plans, don't you?!"

"I do not trust you or the Shadow Druid, Vaati," the Necromancer said, "And there is good reason why. As second in command, I have to ensure that what you speak is the truth. It would not be the first time you lied in order to get yourself ahead in Malgannis' favor, Wind Mage."

Vaati pouted. The Frostmancer groaned. The Necromancer kept his silent vigil and examined the surface of the Crystal Ball.

"That's it!" Vaati growled, "I can't take it anymore. I'm going to send a tornado and destroy that damned city and everyone in it!"

Vaati looked as if he was about to charge his magic powers, but two sword points pricked beneath his neck as both the Frostmancer and the Necromancer drew their respected blades.

"Don't even think about it," the Frostmancer growled, "Kakariko Village is the biggest city in the kingdom, and the one with the most citizens. If we kill them all off, the economy collapses, and when Ganondorf is released he will rule nothing but a clump of dead, empty land with no people to do his bidding. Do yourself a favor, Wind Mage, and mind your temper, understand?"

The Wind Mage nodded reluctantly. The two sword points came away from his neck.

"I suppose we have no other choice at this point," the Necromancer said, "With my current duties in the East and with Vaati's current…anger management issues, I have no further choice but to relinquish my claims for Kakariko Village. At this point, the Frostmancer should take over and do what he can from his fortress in Death Mountain. The Hero of Time must never reach the summit…what say you, Vaati?"

Vaati was about to say something on the contrary, but one look at the deadly gaze the Necromancer gave him caused him to sigh. "Fine," he said, "I relinquish my claim for the territory of Kakariko Village…for now, anyway. Frostmancer, do with it as you will."

The Frostmancer smiled, slowly engulfing himself in ice and smoke before transforming his body into that of his icy raven form.

"If you insist," the bird cawed. Without another word, the bird took off and flew out the window and towards the East, in the direction of the ice-covered Death Mountain.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Temptation is a terrible thing, is it not? The spy is found, Gongoron comes to grips that he is doing something wrong, and Link commits murder...all in all, a pretty good chapter.

I mentioned last chapter that we'd be going up Death Mountain by the end of this one. It appears that I was mistaken. I was trying to cram so much into this chapter that I ended up hitting past my limit, so I decided to close it off from here. I surely do hope you enjoyed the scene Link had with his father, and the fight scene between Link and Gongoron. Those two are definetely not finished...not by a long shot. Hopefully Gongoron will reveal the reason why he's been banished before long...I personally hope so, don't you?

Link and his dark side. Once again, Link has to face off against this phantom. It's obvious that he's getting stronger; you know that the demon within is strengthening once he convinces you to do something you don't want...or you know what's wrong but secretly do want. I foresee another fight between these two before long...it shouldn't take forever, but when it does come up Link's going to really need to look deep into himself and ask the big question: Is this really who I am?

Well, this update sure was short. I guess there's not much left to say about this other than I hope you all enjoyed your Chrismtas. Now, time for school, more updates, and other stuff. Until next time-

Darin: DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY! FALALALALAAAAAAAAA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Kerian**: ...Why?

Darin: Why not? You honestly didn't think I wasn't going to comment on these author notes, did you?

**Kerian**: *sigh*...me, out.

-Kerian and Darin


	78. Chapter 20, Part 1: The Slumbering Peak

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 20: The Slumbering Mountain, Part 1

* * *

_Snow blanketed the mountainside like a white sheet that refused to release itself from the rock from which it clung to. The ice made the treacherous slopes even more dangerous to overcome for the weary rock-climber, so much so that no one in their right mind would come to this place._

_On the inside of an overhanging rock, a door suddenly opened. Six Gorons, their bodies covered in blankets to keep from the cold, exited from the gap inside of the mountain. As they did, the doors mercilessly closed on them, shutting them out from the inside of the seemingly warmer environment that was the Goron Village._

"_Well, what now?" one Goron asked._

"_No way we can come back," another said, "Let's just get moving while the snow's not piled up._

"_I don't want to leave," a third said, "This was my home. I can't just forsake it like this."_

"_You should have thought of that before joining us," the second one said, "Let's get moving."_

_The six Gorons wordlessly made their way up and out of the overhanging cavern and out towards the snow. As they did, a figure cloaked in many different robes suddenly emerged from behind a snow bank and addressed the six half-frozen figures, an air of arrogance all across his body._

"_Welcome, fellow enlightened ones!" the figure said, "I knew you'd see the truth eventually."_

_A fourth Goron just glared at the figure and raised a fist. "You caused us to do this," he said, "Some witchcraft or sorcery. I should have known better than to have trusted you. DIE!"_

_The Goron approached, but the cloaked figure was much too fast. The half-frozen Goron fell to the snow, his head being pushed in by a webbed foot that was covered in strands of wool to keep it as warm as the user could. A scaly, fish-like head bent down to whisper into the Goron's ear._

"_Do you honestly think that I had anything to do with what you chose to do?" he asked, "I merely opened your eyes to the truth…it was you who chose to act upon it. Quite frankly, I was hoping for much better results, but your damn spy of a leader managed to get word."_

"_Don't you dare insult Big Brother—"_

_The Goron who spoke this time got kicked in the chest and knocked backwards into the snow._

"_He's of no relation to you now that you have joined us," the figure growled, revealing his Zora face, "Neither is the rest of your kind. Remember that; once you forsake your people, there is no going back…ever! Now, unless you all want to freeze to death, come with me. The master will provide you with better clothing and a chance to prove yourselves a bit more worthy than you did earlier today."_

_The Gorons hesitated as the figure made his way up the path towards the top of the mountain. The Zora noticed their hesitation._

"_What are you waiting for?" the Zora asked, "Is it not true that it is better than to be by the devil's side than to be in his path? Join me, or rot here in the snow. You get no second chance."_

_As the Zora made his way up the path, the Gorons finally moved, following the Zora one by one. As five of them made their way, only one remained behind, looking back and forth between his friends and the village below. The fifth Goron noticed his brother's hesitation and turned to face him._

"_Hey, are you coming, or are you stuck in the snow?" the Goron asked._

_The final Goron didn't even speak, still looking between the two places with all the confusion of a lost puppy. The fifth Goron was losing patience_

"_Are you with us or against us…Gongoron?"_

* * *

It had been a week since the fight with Gongoron. Link had spent most of his time pacing around the door to his room. He had personally offered the room for Gongoron to be lain in while the doctor tended to his wounds. The Goron was discovered to have a poison in his veins that would keep him asleep unless the right antidote was found. Luckily, the Resistance had plenty in the way of medical supplies to provide one.

There was a relatively cheery mood in the headquarters at this time. It had been announced that the spy had been dealt with, and that the headquarters were safe. However, there were several new rules being set up specifically for Link's protection; one in particular was keeping one's mouth shut at all times. Any rumors were to go directly to Sheik and would be cut off at the source. End of story.

It didn't seem to brighten Link's mood about the murder he committed.

Link didn't know why he did it. His dark side never got the better of him before. Not even in the forest, when it offered him his deep, earthly desires, did he give in. Sure, he ran off like a mad coward, but it was better than the other option.

Now, he was responsible for someone else's blood…and it was all because of—

Link was about to think that his dark side was responsible, but he was wrong. He knew very well that his dark side was still, albeit alien, a part of him. Deep down, he did want to kill that man. He had caused a lot of strife for the Resistance, and was likely not worth keeping alive. Deep down, he hated that man for what he had done…and he acted on it.

_Only when you realize your true self can one see the road to forgiveness…the only harder step is to take the first step onto that path._

_I could really have used your guidance back when my dark side was getting stronger_, Link said to the voice.

_It was for that reason that I could not come. Though I can still defeat your dark side's holds, he is still powerful enough to almost keep me at bay. However, even if I did want to, this is a personal battle that you must face alone. I gave you guidance the first time, now the rest is up to you._

_But why? Why must I have this inner demon haunting me? How could I have some dark beast inside of my soul like that, taunting me and driving me to do things that I don't want? This doesn't make any sense…I don't know what to do._

_Giving into despair will only give satisfaction to the demon within. Now…chin up. That's better. The darkness within us has always been there. It is what makes us all a part of creation. One must understand that, while most others won't have a conscious darkness in our hearts, in the end it is all the same. It is the part of us that wants to give into temptation, that wants to embrace our hatred, our lust, our greed…but one must not despair, for while there is darkness, there is always light, and the darkness cannot exist in the light._

Link was about to reply when he felt a soothing, spectral hand rest on his shoulder.

_The origins of your dark side will be explained in time_, the voice said. _For now, let us not dwell in the past. The time has come to embrace the future. Your friend is awake…and I'm sure he has something to tell you._

Link felt the hand slip away. As it did, Link turned to the door to his quarters. Instinctively, he got up off of the seat he was sitting upon, and opened the door.

Gongoron was leaning up and rubbing his head. He looked up to see who entered, but once he saw Link he looked down at his feet poking out of the covers, looking all in the world like a guilty child that had been caught doing something very naughty. Link smiled. Closing the door behind him, he came up to the one chair in the room and sat down. A minor scuffling in his pocket revealed that Darin was awake, and he quickly slipped out and landed on Link's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Link asked.

"Horrible," the Goron said as he rubbed his head, "I feel like I drank all the ale in the downtown pub. What happened?"

"Three guys, spy included, had found you after your fight with Link and were about ready to use you as torture fodder," Darin said, "Link was still around when it happened, so he managed to stop and help. Tai and Tarel too. I guess that they heard all the commotion and decided to come to the rescue."

"That still doesn't explain the headache," Gongoron groaned.

"The Lich must have shot you with a poison," Link said. He ignored Gongoron's reaction to the word 'Lich' and kept going, "You were out for about a week. It's a good thing that the poison wasn't deadly and we had an antidote, or you could have been laying here for a lot longer."

"That's…comforting," the Goron said silently.

The three friends stayed silent for a while. It was a rather awkward moment. Gongoron was obviously guilty about the way he acted around Link, and Link in turn was feeling like he had his trust betrayed. Darin was kind of stuck in the middle, so he came up and sat upon a clay vase on top of one of Link's shelves.

"Link…" Gongoron began. He couldn't continue because Link cut him off.

"Gongoron, I know what you are going to say," Link said, "In all seriousness, I forgive you for what you were about to do. It wasn't exactly the first thing that would have come to my mind, but the whole point was that you were looking out for my safety. Personally, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault that you got into this mess; you probably wouldn't even be down here in Kakariko Village, incapable of returning, if it weren't for you looking for me."

Gongoron looked sullen at first, then sighed. It was obvious that there was something else going through his head; something that hadn't crossed Link's mind.

"Link," Gongoron spoke, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I…I didn't come down here in Kakariko to look for you."

"What are you talking about?" Darin asked, "You said that you were here on a self-imposed exile because you were trapped by the blizzard."

"I'm on exile, that part's true," Gongoron said, "But it isn't self imposed. I was put into exile by my people. I'm basically a fugitive."

Link and Darin looked at each other in disbelief. Wasn't this the same Gongoron who was the faithful guard; standing by his leader even when he was in a foul, temperamental mood? The same Gongoron that was their friend? How could he be exiled?

"It's a long story," Gongoron said when he saw their looks, "but, it seems like we have a while. I may as well tell it to you…"

"You see…back after you left, things seemed to go well; at least, for the first couple of weeks anyway. Big Brother occasionally went to the Fire Temple for guidance and wisdom, but nothing else really happened. We pretty much enjoyed life from then on…Big Brother even had a child of all things! It couldn't have been better for us…But then, the Seven Sorcerers came along.

"You see, I got really scared. I knew that something was up, and since you didn't come back with sword in hand I knew that you wouldn't be here to fight for us again. The Lizalfos began to draw back into their caves, and we hadn't seen Karnak since word came of the Lizalfos massacre that happened not long after you left. I felt that we lost all hope, and that there was nothing left for us, even though Big Brother said that we should keep up and stand headstrong. But even he began to cower and shiver when the Frostmancer arrived.

"The Frostmancer declared that he was lord over Death Mountain, and soon the way to the Fire Temple had been blocked off. The whole of the mountain became doused in snow and ice. We soon barely could find a way to get to our food because snow piled up tenfold in winter than it had ever done in the past, and we were starting to get hungry. There was no hope left; no rescue to come and save us. I knew, even then, that there was no way to survive the onslaught.

"It was then that a Zora came to me and several others. He said that there was no need for us to remain in such a harsh existence, and that we should overthrow our leaders and serve the Frostmancer, in exchange for our lives and for peace. We questioned his own loyalties, and he already stated that his ties to his people had been broken in the past, and the rest of them had ended up in the gutter. He told…very convincing tales. Tales that, I am afraid, still ring in my head to this day.

"Well, the group of us attempted to do just that. I don't know why I did it; my better judgment was clouded or something…though maybe it wasn't clouded at all. Anyway, we tried to overtake our leader, but it turned out that he was already informed of the Zora's presence. Though we tried to clear ourselves, the damage had been done. We stood trial…and he sent us into exile for our crimes as punishment.

"My other exiles went off and decided to follow the Zora, who had been waiting outside all that time, so that they could serve the Frostmancer. I turned to go but…my guilt got to me. I had done wrong, and I didn't want an existence of evil. I ran off and went down the mountain as quick as I could before I was missed; rolled the whole way. I was little more than a giant snowball when I arrived at Kakariko Village earlier that spring; I was lucky that the Resistance was there or I could have froze to death. However, when I related my tale…they didn't trust me. It's why I've lived such an existence ever since then. I…I am a traitor. That's all there is to it. Even if I don't look it, and no matter how much I try to say otherwise…that's all there is to it. I am a lousy…good for nothing…stinking…goddess-damned…TRAITOR!"

Link and Darin had stayed quiet during the whole story. Gongoron had stamped a hand on the side of the bed every time as he paused towards the end, and the result had caused a large hole to punch through the boards that kept the supports up. Link and Darin just looked at each other in shock before returning their gaze to Gongoron, who was panting as his head hung low and his arms hung over the side of the bed.

So this was the secret that Gongoron was keeping from them. To think; Link had been oblivious to it all right from the beginning, even though he suspected there was something wrong. He knew that there had to be a reason why the Sheikah acted strange around him…but being a traitor was something that didn't even cross Link's mind.

Link felt disdain for Gongoron at first, but thought against it. What Gongoron did in the past was bad, but what was done was done. Link had no control over what had happened. However, he did know this much…

"Gongoron," Link said carefully, "I…I don't care if you were a traitor."

"Aww, come on! I thought that—wait. What?"

"You heard me. I don't care if you were a traitor or not. You are my friend, and that's what matters. What's done in the past cannot be undone; however, if you stick to the future and keep moving forward, everything will turn out. The past is something that is just a reminder of what happened so that you won't make the same mistake twice. Even if you did almost side with the Seven Sorcerers, as long as you know it's wrong and you are sorry for what you've done, it doesn't matter to me."

Darin just looked at Link in awe. How had his charge become so grown up?

Gongoron sniffled at first, but then slowly smiled. He looked up at Link and stared at him with thankful eyes, the big orbs almost in tears.

"Thank you, Link," the Goron said with a sigh, "You have no idea how much of a burden this was…keeping this kind of a secret from you. Now, I feel like someone just lifted off the big mountain from my shoulders. Thanks."

The Goron raised a hand. Link came up and shook it, but quickly gave the big guy a hug. Gongoron returned the hug, much more gently than when Link had arrived, and the two friends shared their embrace.

Finally, the awkwardness got to Link. Backing off, he sat himself back down on the chair and glanced between Darin and Gongoron for a little while, wondering what to do next. The three friends shared the awkward silence together for a good three minutes until Darin spoke up.

"You know what this means, don't you?" the fairy said, "It means that Gongoron's going to have to come back with us."

"Say what?" the Goron asked.

"That's a great idea," Link said, "We could use the extra help, and with Gongoron guiding us I'm certain we can get to the village in no time!"

"What part about _exile_ don't you understand, fairy?" the Goron asked, "I can't just simply waltz up in there and expect everything to be right again. We Gorons remember every wrong made upon us, even when they are forgiven. You can't just expect me to go in and for them to be happy for my return, can you?"

"The whole part about you telling us your tale and Link telling you he didn't care was so that you could forgive yourself," Darin said as he buzzed up to the Goron's face, "Now it's your people's turn to forgive you. You need to prove that you are really sorry, and that you are not a traitor. Come on, it'll be fun! Just a stroll up the mountain as everything thaws out. You don't want us to get lost or die of exposure up there, do you?"

The Goron opened his mouth to make another excuse. It really looked like he was going to; his finger up, his throat on the syllable of the first word and everything. However, he ended it all with a side and a wave of his big, tan hand.

"Aw, what the hell. I've got nothing better to do anyway. What else should I do than escort my Sworn Brother, the Hero of Time, up the great mountain steps?"

Link didn't even flinch when Gongoron mentioned his title. At this point, he didn't care whether he knew or not. The three friends laughed happily together and began discussing about what all they were going to do when they made the trip, when someone suddenly ripped open the door to Link's room.

"You'd better get out here, you three!" Tai said anxiously, "Something's wrong! Come quick!"

* * *

"Mido! Mido! Quick, wake up!"

Mido awoke with a start. He had been in bed and was attempting to sleep in, and did not expect a wake-up call. As he opened his eyes, he noticed further that it wasn't a fellow Kokiri that was waking him up.

"Doogan, not now!" Mido said, "I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Darn it, Kokiri; just because you've grown two feet higher doesn't meant that you can ignore me! Get up!"

Mido attempted to roll off to the side so that he wouldn't have to listen, but Doogan was having none of it. The Skull Kid quickly hopped onto the bed and pushed out with his legs, sending Mido packing to the ground. Rolling around in his blankets, Mido got up and glared angrily at the Skull Kid.

"What's the big idea?!" he shouted, "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"No time to sleep! You've got to look outside! Hurry up!"

The Skull Kid hopped off of Mido's bed and scurried outside. Mido sighed as he followed, his muscles aching from his most recent growing pains. He had no idea whether or not he was going to get used to his new body.

As the two of them went outside, they were met by Dory, Tiara, and Lady Arania. All three of them were staring up at the sky to the north of the Village. Mido was about to ask what the problem was, but he was simply pointed in the direction of the north, and he soon saw why everyone was staring.

Big, thick, black clouds loomed over the northern horizon. Streaks of lightning shot through the sky like powerful tendrils of dancing light. The air north seemed thick with the cold. Mido suddenly realized how cold he was, and mentally cursed himself for not grabbing his blanket on his way out. Lady Arania seemed to feel the same way, for she shivered slightly from within her tight exoskeleton.

"Ssssuuccch pooowwwer escallatttteeeesss from thisssss wwwwweatherrrr," Lady Arania said.

"I can sense it just by looking at it," Doogan said nervously, "What do you think is happening?"

Mido glanced over at Tiara and Dory. He didn't need to be a genius to know what those two were thinking. Their friends, Link and Darin, were in trouble. One way or another, they were in something way over their heads.

Mido decided that there was only one course of action at a time like this…prayer.

"Tiara, Dory, get the others," he said, "Tell them to head over to the Great Deku Tree's grove. We're going to pray for the safety of our friends."

"Ppppraaayyyyeeerrr may noooooot be enoughhhhh, Kokiri," Lady Arania said, "Ttttthooooose two nnnnneeeeed help."

"We can't give them much in the way of help," Mido said, knowing very well that something bad would happen to them once they left the Forest, "However, there is something we can do in the meantime. We must pray for their safety. We will be with them in spirit, and support them the best that we can."

Dory and Tiara nodded in agreement to their leader's wise words, and then quickly ran off to get the others. Doogan, agitated as he was, couldn't sit idle a moment longer.

"I'm heading back to the Fortress," he said, "I'll try to get the council set up. It might be time to get our groups mobilizing for war again."

"Thaaaaaaat's nooooootttt a baaaadddd ideaaaa," Lady Arania said, "I shalllll joinnnn you; you shannnnnnn't go alonnnnnne."

Doogan nodded as thank you to the spider woman, and then the two of them made their way up the ledge of the village and towards the undergrowth of the forest beyond. Mido watched them go, and then looked up at the darkening sky above, his hands to his hips.

_For Karen and Saria's sake, you'd better live through this, kid_, he thought.

* * *

Link looked up in astonishment at the tremendous storm clouds above. The sky was filled with falling snow and ice, and the wind had picked up tenfold across Kakariko Village. Thunder and lightning in the sky crackled and boomed as the storm continued its wild approach. The mountain's peak had disappeared under the onslaught, though Link could almost swear that these dark clouds were coming from within the mighty volcano's depths.

People were screaming and shouting out in terror as the dark veil above sent down its fury upon the town below. Villagers trundled through the snow as fast as they could; more than eager to get home. Shops were closed, shutters shut tight, and doors locked as best as they could be against the ongoing attack.

"Looks like the Frostmancer isn't too happy," Darin said aloud as he stared in equal amazement.

Link nodded. He doubted that any of this foul weather was natural. As the storm continued its billowing attack, clouds flying through the air and ice striking the ground, Link could find no doubts in his mind as to whether or not the storm had been the result of some dark wizard high up in the mountains. Sheik, Tai, and Tarel approached the hero as he stared up at the storm.

"A storm like this could only mean one thing," Sheik said as he looked up, "It means that the Frostmancer now controls Kakariko."

"He must be trying to trap you here under this storm," Tai said to Link, "At the rate all of this is going, it won't take long before we're swamped in under this mess."

Link nodded. As he gazed up, he dropped his gaze to follow the unmistakable groove that was the path that led up to Death Mountain's peak. Deep in his heart, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going up," Link said, "Tonight."

The three Sheikah stared at him in shock.

"Go up there?!" Tarel asked, "Now? That's suicide! The blizzards haven't even stopped yet. You'll be swamped by snow and trapped up there within a few hours!"

"The paths have been clogged up in snow," Tai agreed, "There isn't any chance of you going up. Even if you did, you'll be lost within a few minutes. Nobody knows how to go up a mountain like that in the middle of winter!"

Link and Darin looked at each other and simply smiled. "That's where you're wrong," Darin said, "You see…we managed to get ourselves a guide while we were sitting in Link's room. Hey, Gongoron! Are you ready to go?"

The three Sheikah turned around and saw what looked like a walking mountain of cloaks, supplies, and bags coming up from the tunnel in headquarters. Gongoron smiled at the group and gave a salute.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" he said with a smile.

"You're taking _him_ up?" Tarel asked, "Link…that's not such a good idea. He's an exile!"

"She's right, Link," Tai said, "I don't know how to tell you and Darin this—"

"We already know," Link said, "Gongoron told us everything. Personally, I trust him with my life. Whether or not you guys will is something you'll have to take up for yourselves. Gongoron's my way up, but, more importantly, he's my friend. I couldn't have asked for a better guide."

"It's nothing, Link," the Goron said with a blush.

Tarel sighed and looked over at Sheik. "It's your call, sir," she said, "What do you suggest we do?"

Sheik stroked the cloth mask covering his chin, pondering over what was going on. He looked up at the clouds above, then back down at Link, Gongoron, Darin, and the Sheikah twins in turn. He then sighed and gave the group a smile.

"If you are going, you'd better do it now Link," Sheik said, "At the rate that this storm is going, it's going to swamp everything within the week, and there will be no way out. You, Darin, and Gongoron are free to go. You've done all you can here."

Link smiled. Darin glowed a bit brighter. Gongoron just beamed. Although the two Sheikah twins were flabbergasted, they stopped and checked themselves before turning over to the three travelers.

"Be sure to look out for yourselves," Tarel said as she shook Link and Gongoron's hands. Tai was a bit more direct in his goodbye, giving both friends a good pat on the back before seeing them off. As Darin popped back into Link's pocket and the two friends waved goodbye, Tai and Tarel looked back over to their commanding officer.

"So," Tai said, "You're just going to let them go? I'm impressed, brother. You're usually a bit more cautious in your approach than this."

"Since when have I not stopped?" Sheik asked, "It's a risk letting those three go, but it's an even greater risk letting them stay. I lied about how fast this was going. At this rate, Kakariko Village will be under enough snowfall to cover our doors by nightfall."

The two Sheikah twins widened their eyes. The three just stood there, in front of the doorway, the two twins unsure of how to take it all in. Finally, Tarel spoke up.

"So…what do we do now?"

Sheik's face became much more serious. "We direct our forces to start building tunnels and insulating all the quarters in the Resistance. We need to dig tunnels so that we can reach the inside of the other buildings. At this point, I think it's safe to say that the villagers have our trust that the Resistance are the good guys, am I right?"

"It's about time," Tai said with a smile, "I hate working in the dark."

Tarel glanced between the two boys. "This is going to change everything," she said, "Battle Plans will have to be more thorough; the Militia will have to be taken care of; we'll have to have more security against spies. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It's the best idea I've had all winter," Sheik said. He straightened himself up. "Stop gawking, you two. The time has come to take action. You both have your orders. Dismissed."

The twins straightened up and saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" Without another word, they took off downstairs, heading into the depths of the catacombs that made up the Resistance headquarters.

Sheik smiled in satisfaction as they left. Turning his attention back north, he glanced at the two figures heading into the depths of Kakariko Village; no doubt Link was going to say his goodbyes to his father and get himself better prepared before they left. He gave a silent nod to the two retreating figures.

"Godspeed to you three," he whispered.

* * *

Aran shivered as the room suddenly got colder. The wind outside had begun to drift silently into the depths of Zora's Domain. He slowly went deeper inside of the pool that he was in and relaxed in the warmth of the water. He had accidentally allowed his head to come out again.

Aran, Hyxan, and Princess Ruta were all in the same room together. Resting inside of Hyxan's old chambers, the three companions had chosen to remain in the topmost part of the whole city for now, knowing full well that the bottom of Zora's Domain would be deathly cold. The three of them took separate pools of water in the one room and Hyxan put up as many wards as he dared to ensure that they wouldn't die of the cold. Afterwards, the three of them decided to stay dormant; long enough, at least, until much-needed help would finally arrive.

Aran had agreed that it would be suicide to return to the cave. Indeed, the water was so cold by now that anyone who dared to go inside would be instantly frozen solid. The coming of the new winter was like a bane to the Zora people. It hadn't been this cold since the dark times, back a hundred years earlier when the Hero of Time had first come to save them all. Now it seemed that waiting for help to come would be a fool's errand…

But whatever the princess wished for was granted.

Aran felt something move beside him. He turned nervously but was relieved when he saw it was only Ruta. She must have dipped into his pool while he was a sleep; likely because it was too cold for her to remain alone. The two of them shared each other's body heat; breathing through the water and sharing the warmth of each other's skin while it lasted.

"My princess," Aran whispered silently.

Ruta stirred. Aran mentally cursed. He hoped that she couldn't hear him. If she awoke and suddenly saw that she had been with Aran…and that he was awake…

He decided not to give her further embarrassment and chose to close his eyes and feign sleep. As he did, he felt Ruta's arm snake up his shoulder and hug him tightly. He felt his heart beat faster at this strange move, and it could only mean that she was still asleep.

Nevertheless…he couldn't help but desire more.

"Oh Link…" Ruta whispered in her sleep, "Please…come back to me…"

Aran's heart suddenly froze, dropped to his stomach, and broke in two all in one swift moment. Ruta still liked Link. It was obvious. Aran never wanted to mention it before, but he was there when she gave Link the Zora's Sapphire, which meant that she was giving him the engagement ring of the Zora race. If Link returned and still had the Sapphire in his possession.

Aran suddenly felt something sting in his eyes. He raised a finger and brushed it off. He noted that there were salt grains in the water now. How could that be possible in a freshwater pool? Unless…

Aran let his eyes sting. The pain was like a welcome bliss compared to the pain in his heart…the pain of knowing that he loved someone that didn't love him back; someone that loved and obsessed over another so much that it was like a great shield that kept her eyes from seeing the love he wished to share with her.

* * *

Ruta awoke and noticed that she was alone. Getting up, she poked her head out of the water and almost dropped back in because of the cold. From what she could see, she was in Aran's pool, but Aran wasn't inside with her.

"Aran?" She whispered nervously, "Aran, where are you?"

No answer. Ruta looked around and gazed down at the ground. From what she could see, footprints indicated that her friend had left the room and the safety of the wards to go outside. Though Ruta instantly wanted to see what was wrong, she knew better than to go outside herself. Without Hyxan's wards to protect her, she would freeze within minutes.

The Princess descended back into the pool. She knew it was alright. Aran's wards would protect him enough before he returned. However, at the same time, she was curious as to why Aran wasn't around. As she descended into the pool, she instantly came back up and wiped her eyes.

There was salt towards the bottom. Why would there be salt in a freshwater pool? As she looked at her fingers and examined the tiny grains of salt that had formed on her fingernails, she suddenly realized the reason why there was salt…

Aran had been crying…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: This is a real treat, even for me! For the first time in forever, I update within two days of posting! This is really big. Talk about an awesome after-Christmas present!

Okay, so we know the truth about Gongoron. Truth be told, it took a while for this bit of plot to come to me, so I'm glad that it did. I originally wanted Gongoron to do something like kill someone, but then that would kill his overall character appeal, so I decided with this instead. Overall, I think it'll step up in the plot a lot! It'll also add up with some of my future developments in the whole story...

We all know that Aran had a crush on Ruta. That much was obvious. Hopefully Ruta can figure that out for herself before things get ugly. It makes me wonder...how long is it going to take before Link eventually gives them help? And what'll happen between this "love triangle" that will form? I don't know about you guys, but I personally am itching to find out for myself...

Darin: Personally, I can't wait for the next chapter. Hurry up and wrap this up so you can get started!

**Kerian**: Who says that you're in charge? *sigh* Anyways, I'd like to thank my fans again for helping me to get this far. You guys are awesome! Also, I'm glad that this story is making it and is becoming popular now that I have a new crowd of readers enjoying it so far. Of course, by the time they read this, I'll probably be well on my way to the next chapter section and probably further.

Well, that about wraps it up today. Until next time...

Darin: We, out!

-Kerian and Darin


	79. Chapter 20, Part 2: The Slumbering Peak

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 20: The Slumbering Mountain, Part 2

* * *

_Four years earlier…_

_The halls of the Gerudo Fortress were relatively quiet that afternoon. No doubt it was because the Gerudo were too busy patrolling the lands outside in case of an attack. With two members of royalty to look after, it was the most logical thing that they could do at this dark hour._

_Zelda was quiet as she silently opened the door to King Gandar's library. The giant room had an extensive amount of books. Those that weren't stolen, common items found during the reign of recent kings from before the Dragmire line, were books either bought by Gandar himself or were once a part of the collection of Ganondorf's library in the past. Though many of the books were novels of great inspiration or tales of historical leaders, the most interesting tomes to the King of Evil were locked away safe where no one could touch them again._

_As Zelda made her way through the books, she silently enjoyed the way that her new dress seemed to allow the slight breeze to cool her skin. The dress she had was one of her own make. It had been years since she had a real dress, and she had always longed for one after the great battle had passed and when she was trained as a Gerudo. On her head was her princess's cap, the only object of clothing that she had kept all those years. It had been refitted as she grew, but it still had the same appearance as any cap that was worn by female members of the Royal Family; a circlet of purple silk, tied together with more purple silk and white cotton and tied together using a medallion of the Triforce. The whole thing was meant to keep most of her hair in check, but ever since she was with the Gerudo she enjoyed wearing her hair down. She only wore it now because of formalities…that and she felt that it suited her best._

_As she made her way to the other side of one of the big bookshelves, she squeaked in fright._

"_I'm sorry, Gandar," she said timidly, trying to hide back a smile of embarrassment, "I didn't know anyone else was here."_

"_Don't be," Gandar said in a deep voice. His voice changes had caused him to obtain a voice that was very startlingly like his ancestor's, only mixed with the calming feelings of wisdom and kindness laced within, "I was only studying. Actually, you arrived just in time, for I think that I have decided upon another aspect of your fate today."_

_Gandar was sitting in a desk that was facing against the wall. Not far from the desk was a locked door, its oaken surface laced with iron bars that kept anyone, or anything, from coming in or out. A single lock was all that opened the door, and there was a key stuck inside._

"_Isn't that…?" Zelda asked as she pointed at the door._

"_The restricted archives, yes," Gandar said as he turned around on his seat, "The Gerudo agreed after Ganondorf's demise that no one should ever touch books of dark magic again. However, the Gerudo were rather…misguided when they put away the books. Save for Nabooru, my grandmother, there were virtually no other forms of magic-users in the Gerudo Tribe at the time. Almost all the books got locked away inside of here. It was only thanks to my grandmother's request at me being king that gives me the chance to open this door; otherwise, I would not at all be the man that I am today."_

"_You wouldn't?" Zelda asked in confusion._

"_Wisdom can come to a man or woman in many ways, Zelda," Gandar said as he rose from his chair, "Some forms can come from physical experience. Others just come to a person over time. For me, it was a combination of both, as I have gained wisdom through learning magic and by reflecting upon my life and the lives of others."_

_Zelda looked up at the Gerudo King, a small smile forming on her lips. "You know magic?" she asked._

"_Indeed," Gandar said, "The Dragmire line, much as I hate to admit, is a very potential group of magic wielders, even if we are only known by the one who started it all…Ganondorf. I am indeed fluent in the skills of magic, though many of my Gerudo warriors would rather that not be so. They are afraid that I may become another Ganondorf…as if the first one wasn't enough for them already."_

_Zelda glanced up at Gandar, noting his powerful muscles and sinewy biceps that were hidden beneath his black and tan clothing. It was hard to believe that this man, who looked more like a stand-up fighter at first glance, rather than a king, could be a magician._

Then again_, Zelda thought, _I'm sure that it was thought the same of the King of Evil…

"_Come here, princess," the King said as he stepped aside from his seat and offered it to Zelda. The young teenage girl made her way to Gandar's side, sitting down on the seat and gazing down at what Gandar had to offer. What she saw was a book that was wrapped in age-old leather, its edges laced in what looked like very old and worn-out brass. Ancient runes were inscribed on the top of the book, and towards the bottom the instantly recognizable symbol of the Triforce could be seen as a simple drawing on the leather._

"_Do you have any idea what this is?" he asked._

Take care, child_, an all too familiar voice in Zelda's head rang out. _That is a powerful object in your hands. Be sure to use caution.

I'm guessing that it's dangerous,_ Zelda replied._

Dangerous in the hands of some, but a wondrous thing in the hands of those willing to use it in wisdom…Let Gandar tell you its name.

If you say so_. "So, what is it?" Zelda asked._

_Gandar gave the girl a wide grin that was like the rays of the sun. "You gaze upon one of the greatest treasures of our nation, Princess. Behold…the Book of Mudora!"_

_Zelda's eyes went wide in astonishment once Gandar said the book's name. The Book of Mudora? Such a powerful and wondrous artifact this was; said to contain the wisdom of a thousand centuries. The tome was both a historical account of Hyrule's creation, its gods and goddesses, and of the first nations that set foot upon the land; and also a powerful spell book, said to contain some of the greatest of spells in all of history. Anything from simple healing spells to great torrent spells, to powerful spells of fire, to the wondrous whispers of the wind…_

"_This…this is amazing!" Zelda said with a smile._

"_It is yours, if you wish," Gandar said, "The Hyrule Royal Family once held this book before it disappeared from existence a long time ago. Ganondorf must have gotten his hands on it; it is speculated that this book was part of what influenced his desire over the Triforce. Should you choose to keep it, you are bound to a solemn promise that you cannot break the moment you choose to claim ownership of the book. Am I clear?"_

_Zelda looked at the book, then at the stern face of the Gerudo King. Gandar was serious. The book may have been important, but Zelda was not sure whether it was important enough to stake someone's life on it…was it?_

"_Alright," Zelda said, "I promise…I swear by Din's flame, Nayru's wisdom, and Farore's heart that I will forevermore make this promise that you are about to bestow upon me and never let it go…"_

"_I couldn't have done it better myself," Gandar said with a smile. He took the book and opened it, placing the book in the girl's hands. "The time has come for you to take up your heritage, young lady," Gandar said, "You are to read this book, and you are to study from it. Choose whatever you wish to learn from this tome, but you will only use it for good. Should your mind stray through the dark pages of the book, and should temptation call for you to look into it, close the book and never open it again. Use wisdom in your lessons, and let the power of your ancestors guide you throughout this trail."_

_Zelda's eyes went wide. She was going to learn magic? It was more than she ever dreamed of! Sure, she was going to back at the castle, but her studies then wouldn't begin for a whole year longer, when she would be 15! Now, she had the chance of a lifetime; not only to learn magic a year early but to also learn it from the oldest book of all time, and possibly the greatest!_

"_What of my sword training?" she asked, "Do I not still have more to learn in the ways of sword fighting?"_

"_You have learned quite enough already, Princess," Gandar said. He then laughed. "Hell, all of my trainers have come to you to teach you something new, and already you've beaten every single one! Save for morning and evening exercises with Sidna, you are not required to continue your training. When you are old enough, we will prepare a ceremony for your official membership of the Gerudo."_

_Zelda smiled wide. "Thank you, your highness," she said, unable to push back the happiness inside of her._

_Gandar simply smiled back. The two of them stayed like that for a while before Gandar stated that he had business to attend to before walking out of the library, giving the Princess a formal bow before he left. Zelda merely looked through the pages of the book, reading through the tome as if it were more enjoyable than the greatest novel._

_As she continued reading, she snuck a peek out the window. She noted that the sky was very blue that day…so blue, in fact, that it seemed to reflect off of the ground…_

_She chided herself for thinking such foolish thoughts and then went back to her reading…_

* * *

_Present Day…_

Link shivered as he made his way up the long and treacherous slope. He held tightly to the walking stick in his hands, using it to help him trundle through the thick snow. Behind him, Gongoron was on all fours in an attempt to get through the thick layer of white, though he seemed to be having a better time of it than Link did. Darin, as always, was trying to keep warm inside of Link's pocket, shivering with the cold.

The two friends had packed enough supplies to feed and clothe an army. The two heavy packs, though they weighed them down, provided some extra warmth that their heavy cloaks couldn't cover. Link's dad had given them each some good food, some ale to keep their stomachs warm, some heavy fur cloaks, and a walking stick each. Every other bit of supplies were brought by Gongoron on the way to Dalon's house, and were divided amongst the two according to how much they could carry up. After some well-wishing from Link's father and a quick goodbye, the three set off through the heart of the storm, making their way up the treacherous path that led up to the top of Death Mountain.

The two friends were at what Link could tell was a halfway point in their journey when they had to stop. For most of the journey, the two friends had been able to tell where the path was by following the carved rocks that made their way up the side of the big mountain. Now, those rocks were gone. Only a flat, steadily rising slope remained, completely covered in snow and devoid of landmarks save for the side of the mountain.

"Alright, Gongoron," Link said as he turned to his friend, "This is where you come in. Lead the way, brother."

The Goron nodded silently as he panted his way up the slope. He struggled to get up, his knees shaking as he did, and he began to look around and study the way that the mountain looked. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he pointed at the side of the mountain.

"If I remember correctly," Gongoron said, "that path right there leads to the Dodongo Caverns. I don't recognize the rest of this area. If we can head over there, we can get a layout of the rest of the land and make our way up the mountain."

"Maybe we should head inside while we're at it," Darin said from inside of Link's pocket, "I think I'm about to freeze solid again!"

Link and Gongoron made their way up the slope. Suddenly, Gongoron slipped and crumpled to the ground, his hands in the snow. Link immediately bent down to help him up.

"Are you alright?" Link asked.

"I'm fine, Link," the Goron said with a smile, "All those years in Kakariko Village made me a little out of shape. I'll be fine."

After Link helped him up, the two friends continued up the slope. It took a few minutes more due to the slow going, but the two finally made it to the level slope that indicated the basin of Dodongo's Caverns. Link could immediately feel a temperature difference in the air as the two approached what looked like a huge, black maw in the middle of the mountain face. As they approached, Link's heart suddenly dropped. Deeper into the cave, the entrance to the caverns were blocked off with ice and snow. Only a slight crack allowed warmth to seep through to the entrance.

"Well," Link muttered aloud, "Now what?"

"Now, we turn around," Gongoron said, turning around and facing the deep white of the blizzard, "and we go the rest of the way up."

Link followed the Goron up the slope. The storm continued its relentless upheaval. Now that they were facing the south towards Kakariko Village, the storm's winds buffet their faces, causing them both to cover their eyes with one arm while keeping the other free to use their walking sticks. Darin simply shivered from the cold, unable to do much of anything.

The two friends almost thought that everything was going to be hopeless. It wasn't until they got to what looked like a big rock on the side of the path that they came to a stop. The rock kept the wind off of their faces, at least for the moment, and was a slight relief against the bitter cold of the storm. Once they arrived, however, Link realized that they were almost hopelessly lost. Everywhere in front of them was white. If they kept going, they'd be liable to fall over the edge or get lost in the blizzard, and, if they stayed, they would be buried alive under the snow, where they would become two, well preserved corpses under the melting sun of spring.

"We should keep going," Gongoron said as the storm picked up, "Already the mountain is trying to claim us for its new master."

Link looked down. Sure enough, a mound of snow had formed up to his knees and was getting deeper. He quickly shook it off and then turned to his friend, who was busy shaking snow off of his pack. The two of them peered into the whiteness of the snow, wondering which way to go next.

Suddenly, Link spotted something over in the snow. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Gongoron asked as he squinted into the blizzard, "I don't see anything except white, white, and more white. This snow is killing me!"

Link pointed off into the distance. "That, right there! Do you see it?"

Gongoron squinted again. From what he could see, there was indeed a strange shape in the palette of white, like a change of color of the snow. It seemed to be in the shape of a giant person; like a huge figure that seemed to tower in the blizzard. Link felt Darin pop out of his pocket to get a better view.

"I see it!" he said excitedly, "It's a person! Look!"

From what Link and Gongoron could tell, the shape was moving. Darin turned over to Link. "He wants us to follow him!"

"Really?" Link asked, "Do you think he really knows which way to go?"

"Why else would he want us to follow?" Darin asked.

"Careful, Link," Gongoron said, "It could be a trap."

Link nodded in agreement. Looking over at the shape, it continued to move. Link wondered whether he should follow it, or stay put and find their own way around the freakish blizzard.

Finally, he shrugged. "If it's a trap, then we're going to die anyway if we stay put like stubborn mules," Link said, "Darin, if you could lead the way."

"I'm on it!" the fairy said.

The Hylian and Goron followed the Shadow Fairy into the mass of white. Thankfully, Darin's black wings and aura was dark enough to be distinguishable in the blizzard. As they approached, the strange figure moved away, as if leading them through the wall of snow and ice. The three friends followed almost blindly through the mass of freezing snow. Link could already feel his legs starting to go numb from trundling through the cold for so long.

Finally, Darin came to a stop. Gongoron and Link stopped right alongside the fairy.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"He's gone," Darin said, "He just vanished, just like that. I can't see him anymore."

Link turned to Gongoron. "Any chance that you know where we are?" he asked.

"Not a clue," the Goron said sadly, "Wait a second…hold it."

The Goron got on all fours again, brushing past the snow until he got to the solid rock beneath. As he patted the rock, his face suddenly beamed in delight at what he found.

"Good news, brothers," Gongoron said with a smile, "We're here! Down this next slope is the cave leading to the Goron Village! I recognize the texture of this stone as if the sun were beaming down on it and it was shining in my face. Whatever creature that we followed sure knew its way around!"

Link almost laughed for joy. Darin did a loop in the air before diving back into Link's pocket. The three friends were on their way again as they made the trip down deep into the cave.

Behind them, the strange shape appeared again, this time silently waving a hand in goodbye before it went back into the storm.

* * *

Link and Gongoron were quick to notice the sudden change. The rise in temperature coupled with the fact that snow no longer fell onto their heads indicated that they had made it into the cavern. It was just in time, to, for Gongoron was almost on the verge of collapse. Link supported his Goron friend the rest of the way towards the entrance of the great cave, being careful to shake off any remaining snow on their bodies.

As they approached the entrance, Gongoron stopped dead in his tracks. Link noticed that his friend didn't stop because of exhaustion. He turned to face his friend and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Gongoron," Link said, "I know you can do this. You have shown me that you are sorry for your actions. Now it's time for you to show your people. Come on...just try it."

Gongoron shivered at first. "What if they won't accept it?" he asked, "What if they've forgotten how good I can be?"

"Then I can vouch for you," Link said, "We'll make it. You and I both know that the others will listen to me after what I've done for the village. Come on…chin up. We can do this."

Gongoron gave a long, deep sigh. His body slowly stopped shivering as he tried to control himself. Finally, he looked up at Link and gave him a big smile.

"Let's go, Link," Gongoron said, "I've been away from home for far too long."

"That's more like it!" Darin said as he popped out of Link's pocket, "Now, come on! I'm freezing my wings off out here!"

Link and Gongoron chuckled. The three friends made their way to the doorway of the village. As they expected, it was covered by a big rock. Together, the Hylian and Goron pushed hard upon the boulder to move it aside, almost basking in the warm air that shot out from the opening they created. As they scootched inside, they grabbed the boulder and quickly dragged it over to close the doorway again.

The sight that greeted them wasn't exactly the best of sights…

* * *

The Goron Village was rather dreary in appearance. Fires hung low from the torches and in bonfires around the small town. It was also pretty much abandoned, at least at first glance. There were a couple of Gorons walking around, but they weren't really appearing in the best of moods. Nobody even noticed the two arrivals walk in, instead walking around in a half mope, half starved trance.

"Something's wrong," Link said silently in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I've seen more cheer in the Kakariko Graveyard," Darin said, "What's going on?"

"It must be because the stores are going low," Gongoron said, "After you opened up Dodongo's Caverns, my people did their best to store up lots more in the way of food from the mines. We had enough to keep us alive for years…at least, we did."

"How many years worth?" Link asked, remembering how Dodongo Caverns were blocked up by snow and ice.

"It depends on how it's rationed," Gongoron said, "The stores weren't even gotten into when I left. Who knows…it could have been left alone until recently."

"How many years, Gongoron?" Darin asked impatiently.

Gongoron looked nervously between his two friends and sighed. "Only enough to survive for about two years," he said, "We only mined so many, thinking that things would be alright so long as we kept up the continuous stores and made sure that we kept piling it all up. I guess that the winter may have come a little too fast for them to handle."

Darin groaned aloud. Link couldn't help but feel the weight of the situation either. The village was in a very big pickle. Link and Darin had come and rescued the Gorons seven years earlier, barely saving them from near-starvation…only to have it all get thrown in their faces about two years later.

The three friends made their way deeper into the village. No one took notice of them. Though some looked up at the sound of footsteps, their eyes were so glazed over in hunger that no one paid them any mind. They went off in circles all around the village, and nobody even paid attention to anything that they did. As they entered a hallway that offered them some privacy, Link sighed in resignation. It seemed as if a dark veil had settled within the cave of the village, and Link and his companions were so well hidden by it that few could even distinguish them from the blur.

The three friends were about to give up even catching the attention of the others when, all of a sudden, Link got knocked over by a passing boulder.

He fell to the ground with a thud. Gongoron was quick to help him up. Link groaned as he rubbed at the big welt on his chest. He was about to ask what the heck that thing was, when suddenly…

"RAAAUURRGGH!! Fear me, intruders! I am doom, destruction, and bane to all evil! I am the son of the chief of these great halls, feared by all darkness and destroyer of all bad guys! Tremble in fear of my name, for I am DANGORO!!!"

A small Goron no taller than Link's waist uncurled himself from a ball and got himself into a fighter's stance. He made a comical sight as he tried to shadow-box the three, completely oblivious to the fact that he was not being attacked back.

"Dangoro?" Gongoron asked in astonishment, "Is that really you? Why, by Darunia's beard! You've grown about three times as tall as you were when I last saw you! Your father must be very proud to call you his son!"

Dangoro suddenly stopped and stared, wide eyed, at the Goron standing before him. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to see if he was seeing things, but the look of surprise on his face was unlike anything Link had ever seen in a Goron in his life.

"Uncle…Uncle Gongoron?" the little Goron said nervously, "You…you've come back…"

"Is that any way to greet your uncle?" Gongoron asked with a chuckle, "Where's that big Goron hug that you usually give me right about now? Lost in the snow?"

Dangoro wasn't amused. Not the way he was shaking. Darin immediately interjected by changing the subject a bit.

"So, Gongoron," the fairy asked, "Might you give us an introduction, seeing as we both are rather curious as to who this is?"

Gongoron took the hint. He cleared his throat and pointed to the boy. "My friends, this is Dangoro, son of Big Brother Goro-Link himself and heir to the Goron tribe. Dangoro…nephew…these two are the friends that I used to tell you bedtime stories about when you were little. Come on, you remember, don't you? Surely your dad has told you stories about the boy who saved our people back before you were born, right?"

Dangoro was still nervous, but his eyes suddenly lit up in astonishment. He glanced up at Link, timidly edging a little closer to the Hylian as he gazed up at him.

"Are you…are you really him?" he asked.

"Depends on who you think I am," Link said with a smile. "My name's Link. It's nice to meet you."

He bent down and held out his hand to the little Goron. However, he was rather surprised when Dangoro bent down on all fours and made a comical little bow to the man in green.

"I can't believe…" he stuttered, "I-I-I-I can't actually be-believe that Link, hero of the Gorons, is here! He's finally here, and I get to meet him! Oh man…I don't think even this bow is worthy for him!"

Link laughed a little bit at the sight that Dangoro was making. Bending down a little more, he reached underneath the boy's chin and raised it up so that the two of them could see each other's faces. Dangoro looked shy and timid; not at all like the Goron who he knew was leading the village.

"There's no need for that," he said, "I'm a person, just like you. Come on, up you get."

He helped the little Goron to his feet. At that time, Darin decided to ask a rather important question.

"Gongoron," the Shadow Fairy said, "Dangoro just called you an uncle. Isn't he supposed to be Goro-Link's kid?"

"Uncle's the term that I like him to call me," Gongoron said, "We're really more like second cousins or something like that…I can't really remember."

"How does that put you in relations to Goro-Link?" Darin asked.

Gongoron rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…Goro-Link's my cousin. My dad and his dad were brothers. After Darunia became a Sage, my dad took over for a while until Goro-Link was old enough to rule in his stead. I was born not long after that, so I don't really know much about my dad's rule, other than he was kind of productive n' stuff."

Link's eyes went rather wide once he heard that bit of news. "You were of royal descent and you never told us?!" he asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly royalty," Gongoron said, "We Gorons don't consider the position of Big Brother to be like a kingsmanship, but I guess you could call it that if you want. Why?"

Link glanced over at Darin. This was a bit more serious than either of them thought. For Gongoron to be a former traitor to the Gorons and to be sorry the next day was one thing, but to be a traitor _and_ a royal…

Link suddenly realized that Gongoron's earlier fears were very rational indeed.

"We'd better get out of here pretty soon," Link said quietly. He turned to the small Goron that stood gaping in awe at him. "Dangoro, can you take us to see your dad?"

Dangoro's excited mood disappeared in an instant. He bent his head low and downcast towards the ground, not looking up into Link's eyes as he did.

"I…I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Darin asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No…nobody ever goes in to see daddy anymore," Dangoro said sadly, "Not…not even me. He's been shut up ever since…since…"

"Since what?" Gongoron asked. He kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What is wrong, Dangoro? What has happened to Big Brother? Why hasn't he been seeing anybody?"

Dangoro raised his head slowly and looked into Gongoron's eyes. Link didn't really know how to use magic to sense emotions; he wasn't even sure if magic could do that. However, he could tell by looking into those eyes that the boy was very depressed about something…something that was very wrong.

"Daddy's not come out since you've been gone, Uncle," he said, "He…he's been locked up in his room. Not even mommy sees him. Only that stupid vizier does. He doesn't let me see him, and says that he's too depressed and too busy with other things…too busy for family…too busy…for…"

Dangoro suddenly cried, his hands to his face as he wailed. Link almost jumped to cover the boy's mouth, but he knew better than to even dare. It would only make it worse.

Already, some of the other Gorons took note that there was a boy in distress. Getting up and approaching the spot where the commotion was going on, they soon reacted when they recognized the crying boy.

"Young brother Dangoro, are you alright?"

"What are you doing out of your room at a time like this?!"

"This is no time for games. Your father will be mad at you if you were wandering off on your own!"

"Who…who is that with you?"

Though the Gorons took no notice of Link or Darin, save to ask the occasional question as to what a Hylian was doing in the middle of the village, the Gorons immediately recognized the third individual in the middle of the group. One of the Gorons, a look of pure hatred and malice in his eyes, pointed at Gongoron's chest.

"Traitor! TRAITORS! TRAITORS IN THE VILLAGE! Quickly, get them before they can escape!"

Link didn't even have time to conjure up a Farore's Wind. He was soon pounced upon by all sides and covered up by a swarming mass of rocky bodies. Gongoron attempted to put up a fight, but even he was knocked over by the attack made by hungry and desperate Gorons, who were all more than willing to use their own bodyweight to keep the traitor down. Not even Darin could fight back, for he was soon locked up within the reaches of a bottle.

The last thing that Link saw as he tried to maneuver his head for some air was a very large and tan fist making its way straight for his face.

* * *

Silence. That was all that one would find that day in the depths of the Goron Village. There was good reason too. All the Gorons had gathered around the several rings that made up the multiple floors of the Goron Village, staring down at the bottom floor of the whole cave. Two large pillars of wood had been erected upon the stone floor, the one on the left holding Gongoron, while the one on the right holding Link, both bound and tied by powerful ropes. Darin was in the bottle that he was captured in earlier, with a Goron sitting next to him in case if he tried to shake the bottle loose and escape.

A thin Goron dressed up in robes, holding a staff in his hand and having eyes that seemed to guarantee one's doom, walked up to the pedestal in the center of the room. Raising his hands as if to call for silence that was already there, he turned his gaze to the two intruders in turn before speaking aloud.

"Brother Gorons!" he shouted, "I come to you in a time of great distress! As your Vizier, it is my job to be the mouth of your great Chieftain, Big Brother Goro-Link, who is currently unable to address matters at hand because of his intensified depression and malice over the one who dares to return upon the cavern from which he was exiled. Now…former brother Gongoron. What brings your foul stench of betrayal to this place again, even though you were sworn by Big Brother to be forever banished from this place?"

Gongoron growled, trying to tug at his bonds even though it was to no avail. Groaning once, he said, "I am here for forgiveness. After more than five long years of reflection and regret, I have come to realize that my deeds were wrong, and that it was a darkness of character and a flaw on my part that got me into this mess. I came to say that I am deeply sorry…sorry to all my fellow Gorons, especially Goro-Link, who was like a brother to me! I…am sorry. Deeply sorry."

The Vizier approached the Goron slowly, his hands tightly gripping upon his staff as he came closer to Gongoron's face. Suddenly, without cause or warning, he slapped Gongoron hard on the cheek, enough so for all to see and hear.

"Lies." The Vizier seethed in a malicious tone, "Lies! All of it! He is not sorry. If he was sorry, then none of this that has become of us would have happened in the first place! If he was sorry, he should have said so when brought into trial instead of defiantly refusing to speak or give testimony for your crimes. No…you are not sorry. You merely come here looking for more ways to cause trouble, or to stink up our beloved home with your betrayal. Yes…we'll have none of you here, traitor!"

Gongoron growled again, though this time he kept his mouth shut.

"Leave him alone!" Link said angrily, "He is telling the truth! I can vouch for him, for I have seen the truth in his eyes."

The Vizier turned his eyes to Link next, glaring at him with a somewhat keener interest than he had with Gongoron. "You are a Hylian," he said, "Hylians do not live up here, nor do they belong here. They are too weak to survive in this weather. Speak! What is your name, and why do you partake in the company of this traitor?!"

Link breathed deeply and tried to get some extra air into his lungs. He had been trying to use Farore's Wind since he woke up, but found that he couldn't do anything. Not even the slightest of emotions helped fuel his magic. It was as if he was cut off from it somehow.

"My name is Link," the man said, in a tone of voice that was as powerful and convincing as he could make it, "I am brother to the Gorons, and savior to their race. I helped to save them by entering in the Dodongo's Caverns and defeating the evil that lay within. I am a bane to all evil, and am slayer to the monstrous Emperor Dodongo! I have returned, once again, not only as a friend but with a new title and a new purpose. I have come here as the Hero of Time, legacy of my great grandfather, to set your people free from the Frostmancer's grip! I have come as a friend and as a hero who is needed once again!"

Link didn't expect to give out a speech, so he quite surprised himself. Some of the Gorons instantly cheered, while others just talked amongst themselves. Others were too depressed to be convinced, too sure of themselves that their world had come to an end to even listen to Link's words.

The Vizier raised his hands again for silence, and chuckled to himself. "Now we have two liars on the floor," he said, "You claim that you are a hero. Look at you; all I see is an intruder with a poor distaste for clothing, waltzing around with a traitor and causing harm to the heir to our throne. You are like all other Hylians…not only are you weak and cowardly, but like snakes preying upon the weak. I say that you are as much related to the Hero of Time as I am to the Zora!"

Some of the Gorons suddenly jeered the Vizier for these words. Even he was surprised by the reaction that they made.

"That's not true! He is the descendant of Link!"

"He did come and save us! He is our sworn brother!"

"How dare you call him a snake! Just because you are the Vizier, it does not give you the right to call others such foul names as you please!"

As the noise continued, the Vizier raised his hands again, going so far as to strike his staff upon the ground to demand silence. When he finally was given satisfaction of the lack of noise, he returned to his accusations.

"Fair enough," he said, "I suppose this boy could in fact be the one you claim he is. However, as for his title, now that I really must jest."

The Vizier laughed a great, cackling laugh; much unlike the deep laughter of any Goron. Link suddenly realized that something of a much deeper wrong was going on here. When the Vizier finally stopped laughing, he spoke again.

"Do you honestly think I, or any one else for that matter, would even come close to being foolish enough to believe that you are actually the Hero of Time?! Oh, please. I've heard many a great fibs in my life, but this one surely is the lamprey in the school of eels. Why, even if you wear the clothes you can't even be the Hero of Time. He's dead! Hahahaha!

"And another thing, since I have pointed that out, there are quite a many grievances we have on that boy that came here so many years ago. Long ago, he had made peace with the Lizalfos, our lifelong and hated enemies since the dawn of time! He wanted us to believe that they made peace, and they even said that they wanted peace; but no sooner had word of the Sorcerers' takeover come to our ears that they got up and skedaddled! Went off and never spoke to us again! After that, the Frostmancer came around, and rumor has it that he has some of the Lizalfos' number amongst their ranks. Well, so much for peace, eh?!"

By now the Gorons were starting to agree more with the Vizier. Even Link's former supporters were starting to back down. How could they keep supporting him with evidence such as this against him?

"And there's also the matter of the Goron's Ruby!" the Vizier shouted once more, "I happen to know for a fact that his whole reason for coming here was to get it in the first place. Didn't the Sorcerers want it too? And once he did take it, he didn't show up again with it for another seven, long years. And now that he's back, he doesn't have it. I myself have personally searched his person for the object in question and found quite a few rare items; items that in no way had belonged to the boy when he first came here. What did you do with the money you used once you sold the Ruby, boy? Go on a shopping spree so that you could play dress up?! Oh, believe me, we are in no means convinced that you are even related to the Hero now, are we everyone?"

Now, all the Gorons were booing and jeering at Link. Link felt his heart sink. If only he'd be able to return the Spiritual Stones; then he wouldn't be in this mess! How could he, though? When he last saw them, they were bound to the Altar of Time by magic, unable to move or even budge, the only protection they had from petty thieves. Now, Link looked probably even guiltier than Gongoron was. How were they going to save Death Mountain now?

"Well, I think that just about settles that," the Vizier shouted above the roar of the crowd, "These two have been accused of enough already. It's time for some punishment! Seeing as you have trouble staying away, _traitor_, you and your friend are going to be thrown in the dungeon, where you can live out the rest of your miserable lives, starving like the rest of us! In the meantime, I'll be taking the boy's valuables as a sort of replacement for the Spiritual Stone that he lost us. The tide has gone out for you two lawbreakers. Guards! Take them away!"

Link soon found himself being untied. Thinking quickly, he tried to summon up anything; even a spark of anger that could set the ropes on fire. No luck. His magic was out. As he struggled, the two Gorons carried him and Gongoron away towards a dark entryway that led a bit deeper into the mountain.

* * *

Link awoke next to Gongoron. The two of them had been tied up to the wall of a rather dark chamber. The only light that was made available came in the form of a candle over their heads. There was also the strange glow of a small sphere that was hanging from a chain above Link's head, its light glowing brightly as it hung over the two prisoners.

"Gongoron, you awake?" Link asked.

"Sadly, I am," the Goron said.

"Where's Darin?" Link couldn't see a bottle with a fairy anywhere.

"I saw them take him over towards Big Brother's chambers before they knocked me out. Who would have thought that we would be in a situation like this, brother? I am sad that Big Brother Goro-Link didn't come out to see us and give us a trial. At least _then_ we would be able to be tried fairly, especially you. Such accusations against you are by far the foulest, un-noble—"

"There's something wrong about that vizier," Link interrupted the Goron, "Something's not right."

"I know that," Gongoron replied, "We've been cheated out of the chance of redemption and—"

"Gongoron, just shut up for a second and think! The Vizier is lying. Either that, or there's something else going on. I don't even think that he's a Goron."

"What do you mean?" Gongoron asked in confusion.

"Remember the way he laughed? That's not how Gorons laugh. They don't cackle like some witch from a swamp. He was also gurgling as he laughed; like he needed water or something. That was definitely not something that a Goron would do."

"Ooookay, I guess I'll give you that much. However, that's hardly not proof enough to say the last that—"

"Didn't you hear the way he was phrasing his words? Lamprey among the eels. The tide's rolled up for you two. I don't even think that you Gorons know what those animals are, and you definitely have not seen water big enough to be affected by tide. This guy's got water written all over him. It could only mean that…that…"

"That I'm a Zora. Good guess, boy."

The two friends almost jumped at the sudden voice. The Vizier stood in front of them both at the doorway, his face revealing a very wicked smile. As he lifted up one of his fingers, he reached up to his face and pulled slowly at the skin, as if he was dragging of his whole face. As he did, his skin suddenly changed from tan to a more bluish color, its ragged bumps replaced by smooth scales. Webbed fingers soon formed where the vizier's stubby ones originally lay, and, as the strange mask came off, the fish-like face and eyes of a Zora soon took form from underneath the hooded robe that covered the creature's hair-like tail on the back of his head.

"It's…you!" Gongoron growled.

"Ah, it's so good to be out of this…dreadfully disgusting skin," the Zora said as he put the mask beneath the fold of his robes, "Magic is such a wonderful, yet dreadful thing, all in one go. For example, my master grants me disguises in the form of masks so that I may walk among your people, free of any kind of laws or requirements of society. And yet, magic can also be taken away, just like that crystal above your head is taking away your magic, Link."

Gongoron roared as he tried to break free of his bonds, clawing at his chains and attempting to make his way to the seemingly defenseless Zora, who was standing still and unafraid as the Goron tried to get loose.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID ALL OF THIS!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CONVINCED ME TO BETRAY MY PEOPLE!!! I'll see you hang for this, ZORA!"

The Zora simply slapped Gongoron in the face again, sending him packing to the ground. He laughed again, the same cackling laugh as before, though much more fluent in the vocal chords of a Zora.

"Your kind are so predictable," the Zora said, "Give you a wall that you can't cross over and you'd kill your own mothers over the promise of survival or a better life. So much unlike Zoras. While your kind is gullible and unable to think the big picture, we Zoras are thinkers and enjoy mulling over the consequences…such as what kind of rewards the Frostmancer will give me when he finds out that I have captured the Hero of Time."

"Goro-Link will never let you get away with this, traitor!" Link growled.

"I hardly believe he's going to be a problem," the Zora chuckled, "After I dealt with the traitor Gorons and got them to my master, it was decided that the foolish leader was too much of a hassle to be kept alive. So, in the dead of night, I and several Warglins kidnapped him in his sleep, faked a couple of documents to grant me title to Vizier as the mouth of the great 'Big Brother Goro-Link,' and I was to pretend that he was too emotional to be disturbed and made sure that nobody would come inside. If they ever made the mistake of sneaking in, my Warglin host would deal with them easily before they can even breathe."

"You'll never get away with this!" Gongoron roared, "Even if you keep us locked in here forever, you'll never be free of this betrayal! We'll get you yet!"

"I won't have to worry about you sitting there for the rest of your days," the Zora said, "I'll have my Warglins deal with it tonight, while you two are helpless and can't escape. I'll even get rid of that stupid brat and his hussy of a mother while I'm at it; that way it'll make it seem like you two got loose and committed suicide after one final act of evil. Pure genius, if I do say so myself. Then again…I grew up in Zora politics, so it's no surprise. Well, I'll see you both some other time. Right now, I've got to look good for the Frostmancer when I present him with the Blade of Evil's Bane, and your head, Link."

Link and Gongoron could only sit there in horror. The Zora got out his mask and placed it back on, beginning the slow transformation back into the guise as the Goron Vizier. He said one last thing as he turned to go.

"Oh, I guess that I should mention this. Unless Gongoron managed to tell you, we didn't exactly have a dungeon until just now. This used to be the food storage."

The cackling laughs of the Goron Vizier continued to ring through the halls and in Link and Gongoron's eardrums well after he had gone into the gloom beyond. As if to taunt them further, the candlelight above suddenly whisked out, plunging the two into darkness save for the gloomy light given off by the magic draining sphere above Link's head.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The plot's now thicker than pea soup! lol. First, we see a strange being off in the distance that guides them to the Goron Village. Next, we meet Dangoro for the first time and learn a bit about Gongoron's family relations. Now, we find that the Goron Village is under an evil spell, and the one casting it is none other than the Zora who convinced Gongoron to go rogue in the first place!

Not bad for the first "one chapter update a day" in the first time in months, is it?

This one took a lot of writing. It's also fresh from the oven. The whole thing has just been written and placed down, ready for your eyes only. Probably the best Eve of New Year's Eve present I could give to you guys...lol.

Darin: I've got a question. Why do I always have to be in a bottle?

**Kerian**: Questions like that make more sense than the Flower Pot that said "Oh, not again," in Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. lol.

Well, nothing more to say in this chapter other than we're a lot closer now to the next dungeon, and probably more. Let's hope that someone can come and save Link and his friends, otherwise they are toast...or popsickles. Whichever one comes first in a frozen volcano. lol. Until next time, me out!

Darin: Happy New Years, everybody!

-Kerian and Darin


	80. Chapter 20, Part 3: The Slumbering Peak

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 20: The Slumbering Mountain, Part 3

* * *

The darkness of the makeshift dungeon was staggering. The air was dusty and cold. The weight of the situation was like a crushing anvil that seemed to come down upon the two friends who sat side-by-side, chained up and unable to move.

Link couldn't bear what was happening. He and Gongoron were trapped, his weapons were far off, his best friend was stuck in a bottle and probably being tortured, and he couldn't use magic to escape. Also, the Gorons thought that he was a traitor, and they were currently being led by a Zora Vizier who claimed that their leader was merely depressed when, in truth, he had been kidnapped and was probably the Frostmancer's prisoner, or worse.

_Maybe I'd feel better about this if I didn't take life so seriously_, Link said to himself.

Gongoron didn't speak. It was obvious that this was taking a greater toll on him than it was to Link. Link was sure that he would probably feel the same if he were in the Goron's shoes. The situation looked bad on them both, and at this point Link could probably say that it possibly couldn't get any worse.

_It can_, the voice said. _You could be stuck here and have to face the Seven Sorcerers. Never look on the dark side of things. Think about the bright side, regardless of how deep of trouble you are in. It is always a good thing to have a little optimism in life, even if you are close to death._

Link sighed. Of course, like always, the voice was right. There was always a brighter side of things, even if the situation is bleak. He began to contemplate upon the good things that had happened to him in his life. There was Rose, the most beautiful girl in the world and his girlfriend. How he longed to be back at her side. There was his dad, who was doing well and had survived the test of time in Kakariko Village. Their parting was a good one, and they parted in happiness instead of anger or frustration. There were his friends. What better fate was there than to die at the side of a good friend? Gongoron may not have been his best of friends, but he was a friend nonetheless. To die by his side was as honorable a thing as dying in battle, sword in hand, in victory against a worthy foe.

All in all, he suddenly felt better.

As he sat there thinking, he heard a scuffling noise by the door. No doubt it was the Warglins coming to take him and Gongoron and kill them off. Strangely, however, the footprints seemed rather soft, as if being made by something very lightweight.

Link felt small hands reach up and unlock his chains. Opening his eyes, he realized that there were no Warglins there in the makeshift dungeon, but a single little Goron who stood up to his waist.

"Dangoro?" Link shook his head to see if he was seeing things before clutching his wrists and getting blood back into his hands, "What…what are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" the little Goron asked as he turned the key on Gongoron's chains, "I'm helping you guys escape!"

"Why?" Link asked in surprise, "Don't you think we're criminals?"

Dangoro paused in the middle of unhooking the last of his uncle's chains. Looking between Link and Gongoron, he said, "Well…I did at first. However, deep down I knew that there was something wrong going on. I always knew that the Vizier was a bad person, but I guess I never really told myself that until after you guys came along. I knew you both came here only to help, but I didn't say anything. After you guys were taken to the dungeon, I snuck in to figure out what was going on, and caught wind of the Vizier talking to you guys. Now that I know the truth, I'm going to help you both out in every way that I can."

"Thank you, Dangoro," Gongoron said with a smile, "This means a lot to us, little brother."

The two Gorons looked at each other for a while before giving each other a big, Goron hug. Link smiled. Already, things were looking up.

Reaching up, Link grabbed the sphere that was slowly eating his magic. Thinking quickly, he tossed it down the hall. It exploded in a flash of light and a puff of smoke, its magical energies fading away into the air. Already, Link could feel his energy slowly returning, though he knew he would need a potion of some kind in order for it to return to its full potential.

"We'd better get out of here," Gongoron said, "We also need to take Dangoro with us. As long as that Vizier is here, we all are at risk. Once we are gone, his mother should be safe, seeing as he'll need a different explanation for her death, which I'm sure he can't afford right now. The sooner we are gone, the better."

"We need to get my things," Link said, "I'm sure that they are inside of Goro-Link's old chamber. We should get going."

Picking Dangoro up and placing him onto his shoulders, Gongoron followed Link out of the chamber. The three escapees sneaked as quietly as they could away from the dungeon, using the shadows and hugging the stone walls as close as they possibly could without making a sound.

* * *

Two guards stood silently at their post in front of the dungeon's doorway. They didn't carry any weapons; they didn't necessarily need them for what they were guarding. They just stood there, depressed and unable to think straight because of hunger. One of them patiently gnawed at what looked like a small pebble; undoubtedly his rations for the day.

Link dealt with them both easily. His desire to persevere and to keep going drove the little bit of magic that he had on his person into his fists, creating a pair of crackling balls of electricity. One punch on the back of both Goron's heads, and the guards were down, paralyzed temporarily and completely immobile. Link and Gongoron quickly dragged the Gorons backwards into the tunnel, and Link distributed the gear that the guards were wearing to his friend.

"If anyone asks, you are taking Dangoro out to play in the snow, and you have the Vizier's permission," Link said as he put the armor on the older Goron, "If they continue, say that they can take it up with the Vizier. Do not stop to get to the top, no matter what happens, understand?"

Gongoron nodded. He quickly beckoned for Dangoro to come up and take his hand once Link had finished with the armor.

"Where are you going to be?" he asked.

"Where else? Somebody's got to get Darin, and I'm not going to leave the Master Sword in the hands of someone who's going to give it to our number one enemy. Now, get going before someone sees you."

Gongoron smiled. He put his big, brown hand on Link's shoulder, giving it a good, friendly squeeze.

"You take care of yourself," the Goron said.

"You too," Link replied.

Without another word, Gongoron made his way out and over towards the nearest staircase. Dangoro silently waved goodbye to Link. Link smiled and waved back, watching the two until they disappeared into the staircase hallway.

Link made sure that there were no Gorons watching to see if he was around. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he hugged the wall and snuck over to the entrance to Goro-Link's chambers. The door was closed, just like last time. However, Link could see right now that he couldn't open it by himself, and even if he did have an Ocarina he was sure that the Vizier wouldn't answer to the Melody of the Royal Family.

Link began to focus his courage. He had to get to the other side of that door. Using all the energy he had, he began to focus on his powers as best as he could. The magical energy began to flow through him slowly like a tiny ripple in his body, the energy moving back and forth throughout his veins.

"Farore's Wind," Link whispered.

The world around Link disappeared as he teleported to the other side of the door. The world seemed to slow down as his body was transferred from one place to another in a flash of green light. As he stopped, he suddenly heard a very frightening booming sound coming from the side of the door where he once was.

_I never made noise when I used Farore's Wind before_, Link said to himself_. I hope I didn't attract too much attention._

Link quickly ran down the hallway towards Goro-Link's room. Behind him, he heard the voices of Gorons attempting to go over what the strange noise was. Link did his best to keep as much distance between himself and them as he could. He didn't like the idea of the Gorons catching him again, especially since he didn't have any energy for magic left.

Finally, he made it to a storeroom in the middle of the hallway. Slipping inside, he spotted a familiar glow. Darin, still in a jar, was sitting there bored while a spell drainer sat on top of his jar. Taking the sickly sphere off of the jar, he tossed it aside and watched it disappear in a puff of smoke. Quickly, he opened Darin's jar and attempted to pull out the pulsing fairy inside.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he held Darin in both hands.

Darin shook his wings a couple of times before hovering again. He suddenly began to pulse rapidly, the all-too familiar sign of anger in fairies.

"Why is it that whenever we try to go off and save somebody, I always end up in a jar?!?" the fairy asked.

Link smiled. At least his friend was alright. He quickly looked around and searched for his effects. Grabbing his Kokiri Bust Bag and examining it, he put back on his bow, his shield, the Gale Boomerang, and the Lightning Rod. Taking out a bottle of potion from within the bag, he poured some of it on Darin before drinking the rest.

"That was the last one," Link said, "We need to figure out how to get more once we're out of here."

"I agree," Darin said, "After being next to that spell drainer, I want to soak myself in a whole tub full of that stuff!"

Link beckoned for Darin to hop into his pocket. As the fairy did, Link quickly drew out his Lightning Rod and walked out of the storage room as slowly as possible. Knowing very well that the Vizier had the Master Sword, and would likely try to use it, he made sure that he was on his guard as he made his way to Goro-Link's room. Slowly walking through the hall, he finally made it to the light at the very end of the long, dark tunnel.

Link jumped aside as the Vizier attacked him with all the strength and speed of a Zora in his prime. Still in his Goron disguise, the Vizier looked much too agile and swift to be a Goron. Staff in hand, the Vizier launched himself at the Hylian, hissing and screeching like mad as he struck.

Link only barely managed to draw his shield in time, but even that wasn't enough to reflect the whole blow. Soon, he found himself on the ground. The Zora attempted to strike out at Link by slashing at his face, but didn't do much but slap him due to the stubby fingers of the Gorons lacking any claws. The Zora then attempted to strangle Link, grabbing at his neck with his hands and squeezing as tightly as he could.

It took only Link's will to survive to charge the Lightning Rod. Barely tapping the Zora's body, he knocked the Vizier backwards with a blast of electrical energy. The Zora was quick to get up, however and immediately went for the nearest weapon available; the Master Sword, which sat upon a table nearby.

One touch of the Master Sword, and the Vizier backed away screaming. Holding his burnt hand, the Vizier wailed in pain as he backed himself up into a wall…completely unable to defend himself for what came next.

Link quickly rushed the Zora and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him up against the wall. With his free hand, he punched the Zora full in the stomach, letting the Zora feel the pain that he undoubtedly caused to hundreds of individuals in his time of evil. He was going to make him pay for what he did to Gongoron, for what he was going to do to Dangoro, for what he did to his people and to the rest of those that Link cared about.

"I'm going to make sure you never cause pain to anyone ever again," Link said, feeling his blood boil from the inside out with anger.

The Zora looked up at Link in fear. "You…you're supposed to be a hero," he said, "You aren't supposed to kill like this. Wha…what are you gonna do to me?"

Darin popped out of Link's pocket and glared at him. "Link! What's going on? What are you doing?!"

_Even heroes have their dark sides, don't they boy?_

Link could barely control his anger. He wanted this Zora to pay for his crimes; that was for sure. He also wanted to give him pain. However, he didn't expect his anger to cause this to happen.

_You won't control me, Link shouted in the depths of his mind. I won't let you!_

_Too late, hero_, the voice said with a laugh. _You should have thought of that before you lost control of your temper. Now…let's see how to properly bake a Zora, shall we?_

Link suddenly felt himself lifting his hand so that it was parallel to the Zora's face. He soon realized that he wasn't controlling his movements anymore. He tried as hard as he could, attempted to move himself so that he could control his body again; attempted to calm down his anger so that he could stop feeding his dark side. However, the damage had already been done. Link could only watch in horror as his hand came closer and closer to the Vizier's face, the tips of his fingers suddenly burning with the fires of hatred and fury. Darin's voice became a blur, and the Vizier's screams became the only background noise other than the screaming inside of his own mind. In the last second, Link couldn't even make a last act of defiance as he felt the energy pour through him, just as he grabbed the Vizier's face.

Link couldn't even close his eyes as he watched the Vizier's face burn. The Zora screamed, his body reverting back to its Zora form. As the mask disappeared under the flames, some of the Zora's body parts remained in their grotesque form of Goron and Zora merging. Finally, the flames stopped, and the Zora dropped dead, his head burnt down to the skull and leaving behind the face of despair and fear that would be forever imprinted in Link's mind.

_Now, didn't that feel just great? I personally found that rather…invigorating, didn't you?_

Link was stupefied. He couldn't believe what he had just done. For the second time within a week, he had murdered someone; someone who didn't deserve such a fate. His actions were unjustified and uncalled for, and were slowly tearing him apart.

Darin, of course, couldn't believe his own eyes either. Such a gruesome sight of seeing someone having their face burnt off wasn't exactly a pleasant experience for him. However, to see his own charge accomplishing such a terrible deed was something that was far too much to take for either of them. Silently, without word or show of feeling, he went inside of Link's pocket and stayed there, not coming out once. Link looked down at his own hands, asking himself over and over the same question inside of his head…

_What have I done?_

* * *

Gongoron was quick to move after he heard the banging sound. He was lucky that most of the Gorons in the area went straight to the strange blast. He was afraid that Link may have been in trouble, or maybe could have grazed his foot against a bomb plant on his way into Goro-Link's chambers, but paid no mind as he made his way higher and higher up to the top of the village. Dangoro was always at his side, holding his hand tightly, fearing what might happen if they got caught.

Few people asked where they were going. When Gongoron gave them an answer, most of them were satisfied. When they mentioned the explosion, he mentioned that it was best for Dangoro to get as far away from it as possible. It didn't take long before they made it to the exit of the village.

It took a little while for the two to open the passage outside and enter the cold. They left the door open so that Link could get through. Both sat still by the door, with Gongoron carefully holding the guard spear in his hand as if waiting for some enemy to come and attempt to take Dangoro away from him. The little Goron shivered in the cold, though from what Gongoron could tell he was sure that it was more than cold that was causing the little Goron to shiver.

"I know you are scared," Gongoron told his nephew, "Believe me, I am too. Don't worry, though. With Link's help, we'll get your father back. I promise."

"Is he really like they say in all the stories?" Dangoro asked after wiping a tear from his eye, "Is he really a hero, like you told me in your stories?"

Gongoron nodded. "He is descended from one of the greatest heroes in all of Hyrule," he said, "and he also saved us once before. He's proven himself in combat, time after time again, and I've never met a more noble man in my life today."

Before Gongoron could say more, they both heard the entrance to the village close. Link made his way out and into the snow. However, he didn't wear the look of a triumphant warrior emerging in victory, nor was there any smile or look as if he was thankful for getting out alive. He seemed almost mortified, as if he had seen something absolutely horrendous…or perhaps, done something horrendous.

"Link, what's wrong?" Gongoron asked.

Link didn't even look at him as he began to walk away from the village. Wrapping his cloak around him, he beckoned for Gongoron to follow him up.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

* * *

The walk was a quiet one. Gongoron wasn't sure where exactly they were going. Link just led them on, higher up the mountain, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. Dangoro huddled close to Gongoron as the fury of the heavens above continued raining snow upon them as they trundled through the blizzard.

Finally, the three stopped at a rocky outcrop that provided some moderate shelter from the blizzard. Link stood alone, letting the cold winter winds buffet against him as Gongoron and Dangoro huddled against a makeshift fire. With Link out of earshot, Darin flew up to the two Gorons and settled himself down next to the flames, letting the fire warm up his half-frozen body.

"What is wrong with Link?" Gongoron finally asked the Shadow Fairy.

Darin said nothing. It was obvious that he was troubled for some reason.

"Come on, Darin," Gongoron said, "You are Link's closest companion. There must be something wrong with him. Come on; tell us."

Darin sighed. He looked between Gongoron and Dangoro. Though Dangoro was cold and miserable, he was plainly curious as to the current state of his hero. Gongoron too; he was Link's friend, and wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything wrong. The fairy looked down at the ground rather guiltily, knowing very well the reason for his own silence and for Link's current distant self.

_Then again, you'd be distant too if you had a dark side who helps you commit murder_, he thought.

Though Darin had yet to say anything, the hateful energy writhing through Link's body was not natural; both from Link's perspective and a physical perspective. There was no way that a person could generate so much hate and still retain their Hylianity, regardless of any past deeds. Link was a good person, so the idea that he could readily kill someone like that when they are unarmed and incapable of fighting back was just something that wasn't right to him.

_But how do you know that?_ He asked himself. _Maybe you don't even know your charge at all, and that you are just around to provide advice that he doesn't even listen to. How can you even assume that you even know this guy, when you've only been with him for the equivalent of about two to three months or more?_

Darin sighed again. He wasn't sure he was able to answer that question, but he knew that there are a few questions he could answer.

"Link…Link killed the Vizier."

"What?"

Gongoron was rather taken aback. He probably didn't understand Link's innate power to kill, and that Link had done it countless times in the past. However, Darin decided to clarify a few things to the rather shocked Goron.

"Link does a lot of killing when the situation calls for it," the fairy explained, "It's not new. However, he hasn't killed a person…in cold blood."

Gongoron's mouth dropped, but he quickly closed it as he gazed over in Link's direction. He bent closer to the fairy so that he could listen carefully.

"The Vizier was unarmed, and Link used magic to kill him," Darin said, "I don't think he could have used the Master Sword to do something like that, because it's called the Blade of Evil's Bane for a reason. However, that's not the problem. The problem is that Link himself didn't want to kill the Vizier…but something, someone far worse, wanted Link to give in to his rage."

"Who?" Dangoro asked feebly, glancing over at Link with mistrust.

"Link's dark side," Darin said. After seeing the confused looks on both Gorons' faces, he explained further. "Legend has it that there is an entity that once existed inside of the first Hero of Time that began to manifest inside of him, called his dark side. Over time, as he began to stray from the path that he was supposed to carry and steadily become more selfish and running on desires, that entity grew inside of him. Ganondorf managed to use the power of the Water Temple, combined with Morpha, the temple's boss, to take out that entity and give it sentience; similarly to the magic used on Phantom Ganon, who is Ganondorf's double. This…Dark Link fought Link to the point in which that both were equally matched in both skill and intellect, and the Hero of Time soon found that he could barely deal with his dark side that had grown so much. It all ended, of course, when Dark Link slipped up in his own emotions and ended up paving the way to his demise, but Link still had to deal with that dark entity. As long as Link is alive, Dark Link will continue to live…

"I think that, somehow, Link's managed to get a reincarnation of that darkness into his own heart. That darkness is now a physical entity inside of him. How Link is still able to control his own thoughts, I'm not sure of. However, I do know that Link has already been plagued by this guy before, back in the Kokiri Forest. If I'm correct, Dark Link's power has been growing since they last dealt with each other. I'm letting you guys know this to warn you…should the time come that Link becomes unstable…"

Darin's words trailed off. As he looked back down to the ground, he felt Gongoron's finger lift him back up to look at the big, tan figure. Gongoron smiled, but the words he spoke were firm.

"We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Link is safe, no matter the cost."

* * *

Link stood silently as he gazed out at the field of complete white. He knew, judging by the way his toes poked out, that they were at the edge of a cliff. It likely led its way down to the great canyon below at the base of the mountain, though Link could not tell from all the snow.

As he looked about, his mind contemplated on the only thing it could; guilt. It had happened once again. Darkness was claiming his heart, and he would forever have to worry about slipping his grip, losing control…murdering again.

He could tell that Dark Link was satisfied. Why else didn't he pester him again? Or had Dark Link grown so strong that he could mask his presence from him? Could it be truly possible? Could every action that Link be making right now be one made by the darkness within…that a piece of his soul, deep inside, that he did not want to believe exist was controlling all that he did?

Link was not sure whether or not he wanted to answer those questions. His own mind was being torn apart. The good inside of him reprimanded him for losing control. The evil inside of him simply laughed in triumph of Link's slip over temptation. Link himself felt alone, lost, like a young boy who had been abandoned in a great forest of darkness…

_That's all that I am, isn't it? A little boy…I never should have grabbed that damn sword._

Link felt a tiny sting of regret for his words. The Master Sword seemed to rustle in its sheath, as if it was a close friend who had been deeply hurt by Link's anger. Link sighed, and noticed that there were frozen droplets of water on his face. Wiping it off, he cursed himself for letting himself cry like that, and turned to face the others.

No sooner had he turned that he saw something really, really big standing just next to the camp.

Link quickly jumped in front of the fire and stood between himself and the two Gorons. Darin quickly spotted the danger and flew up to Link's shoulder where he could provide backup. Gongoron beckoned for Dangoro to come close, covering him up with his big arms and protecting him from whatever danger they were facing.

Link waited for any sign of attack. He waited. Nothing. The figure didn't move at all. It's silhouette was all that peeked through the blizzard, and it just stood still…doing nothing. Link would have almost thought it was a hallucination or a mirage were it not for the fact that he could hear the deep, steady breathing of something tremendous coming from right where they stood.

"Hello?" Link said through shivering teeth.

"You can come closer," the big thing said, "I won't bite ya…at least, not unless I'm hungry. Hahaha!"

The thing's voice was deep, but also rather jolly; like a large grandfather with a couple of children on his lap. Link approached carefully. Darin buzzed nearby, carefully watching and preparing his stores of magic as Link came nearer to the figure.

Darin gasped. Link's eyes went wide. The creature standing before them was large, humanoid; almost ape-like; with big arms and stout legs and a huge chest, all covered in shaggy, white fur. A large tail that looked almost like the abdomen of an insect poked back towards the two Gorons, while the big creature's face, which had a beard, mustache, and big teeth, stared off into the horizon the same way Link was staring earlier. One of his big hands held a half-dead fish, and his head sported a red cap that probably kept his head warm.

"A Yeti!" Darin whispered.

The creature turned his head and acknowledged the two with a smile. He spoke with his big, deep voice and said, "Oh, hoh! Little bug knows of Yeto's people! I'm honored. Didn't know that bugs could talk until now…matter of fact, I've not seen a bug until you came along. Only heard in stories. I've never been down to the base of the mountains."

"I'm not a bug!" Darin said defensively. His attitude cooled a bit when the big Yeti cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a fairy. We live far south in the Kokiri Forest. We aren't bugs. Bugs don't talk."

"Ah…You speak true words. Never heard of fairy before, but Yeto can tell; you have honest speak in your tongue. That's good."

"Uh…thanks," Darin said, "Truth be told, I've never seen a Yeti before either. I've only heard stories."

"Hmm…stories travel fast like the wind, yet make much sense as Raven crowing; can never hear same crow twice. Hahahaha…eh…that's a Yeti's joke. Yeti's joke…"

"Umm, Mr.…Yeto?" Link said, trying to speed things up a bit, "We're a group of travelers who have lost our way in the storm…we're wondering if you can help us on our way."

The Yeti looked down at Link for the first time. The big creature's eyes were soft and gentle, like a lamb's, yet also piercing like a hawk's. Link could hardly bear to look up at them at his current state of mind, and almost looked down where it not for Darin buzzing around his head and watching him.

"Hmm," the Yeti said, "You look like warrior. Yeto help you find way before, and know that you can quick-find tracks to go back down mountain. Tracks still there…no need for Yeto help."

"Please," Link said as he gazed up at the creature, "We…we can't go back the way we came. The pass is almost covered up in snow. We need…to find a…I don't know. Shelter of some kind, just for a bit. Please…there's a young Goron with us that needs food. Could you please help us out of here?"

Yeto gazed into Link's eyes again and stroked his chin. Link really didn't like the way the Yeti was doing that. It was almost as if he could read his mind. Link certainly did not want this guy to know of the murders he committed, or of the dark monster within him that helped drive Link into accomplishing his foul deeds.

Finally, the Yeti spoke again. "Are you here on a spiritual journey?" he asked.

Link was taken aback at the question. _Of course I'm not on a Spiritual Journey_, he almost asked. However, as he began to think about it, he began to see that their current quest was much more than just your typical journey.

He looked at Gongoron. The Goron had been exiled from his home twice now, both times branded traitor to his people, and had grown older mentally as a result of the stress. His nephew, Dangoro, was split from his mother and had his father captured and possibly tortured or worse at the hands of one of Hyrule's greatest enemies. Following Link was the only thing they could do. The fact that they did not question where they were being led was a test of their own resolve, of Gongoron's loyalty to his friend and Dangoro's trust to his hero.

Link turned to Darin. Darin had been following him ever since their journey began. He was his closest companion, regardless of how long or short they had been together. Darin helped Link both in his battles and in coming to grips with his own self, and was more like a brother than a guardian to the young man. Now, he had witnessed Link murder twice within a week's time. The fact that he was even staying close by to him was a show that he was putting his loyalty and friendship over his own morals down to the very limit.

And finally, there was Link. He had a good life back at the ranch, and would have likely remained so had he have not decided to follow Darin's glow back on his fateful birthday at Lon Lon Ranch. Darkness sought to claim his life, right and left, at every corner throughout his whole journey, and not once had he taken a step back. Now, he was at probably his darkest hour thus far, his resolve being tested by a demon that haunted his every footsteps, and yet still he was pushing on, driving himself to the limits of his soul and his faith…

And all because he decided to pick up a sword…

"Yes, I guess we are," Link said.

"Then, you travel far! Hahahahaha…eh…that 'nother Yeti's Joke."

Link sighed. The Yeti was quick to tell that the Hylian was rather bummed out.

"No worry, no worry," Yeto said, "I know you need help. Saw big-fight with Goron people. Very bad. Bad juju settle in their house. Never liked goin' near there. Anyway, you four need'n Yeto's help? I can get you help! You follow old Yeto. Me show you big house. It's really big, much bigger than Goron place. It's got lots of fires too; much warm for all of us! Come…follow Yeto!"

Link cocked an eyebrow. "You'll really help us?" Link asked.

"Of course…Yeto help you get to Goron place, didn't he? Come quick, before blizzard catch us all and make popsicles out of us. Quickly!"

Without another word, the Yeti began to make his way higher up. Link and the others took one look at each other before quickly following. Dangoro piggybacked on Gongoron, using his uncle's back as a source of warmth. Darin kept buzzing by Link's head as they followed the big Yeti across the snow.

"That was quick," Darin said quietly.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Link whispered.

"Of course we can," Darin said, "Yetis are wise creatures…if not a little simpleminded. They are also a good people. However, what I can't understand is why he's here instead of near the Snowpeak Mountain Range. He's way too far south of his normal habitat."

"Then again, what's normal these days?" Link asked with a smile.

"I suppose you and I can never answer that question," Darin said.

Without another word, he slipped into Link's pocket. The Hylian and two Gorons followed the Yeti wordlessly as they made their way across the frozen mountainside. Above them, the Frostmancer continued his long and untiring destruction as he sent wave after wave of powerful snow and ice fall from the sky, burying the mountain beneath the blizzard.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Link commits murder, Dark Link gets stronger, and the gang meets a Yeti who can offer them help. All in all, not bad for one of the shortest chapters I've posted on this site in months. lol.

Alright, there's snow and ice and I added a Yeti in the story. I bet some of you didn't see that coming, but I'd like to say, "why didn't you see it coming?" I mean, come on; it's a land of snow and ice everywhere! Why shouldn't you add a Yeti? They're like the stereotypical mountain men people expect to find in the depths of forests, only one finds them on snow-covered mountains instead. Still, regardless, I thought it would be nice adding Yeto to the story. Seeing as this story takes place 100 years after Ocarina of Time, and since Twilight Princess also takes place within that time period, I thought it would do justice to my alternate universe to add him. Whether his wife, Yeta, comes in the next chapter or not, I have yet to decide. If you guys want, I can add her. Just let me know in your review.

Now, you all remember the Lightning Rod, right? Remember what emotion I set it up as? Calm? Seriously...that was lame on my part. It's what I get for trying to come up with an emotion right in the middle of a battle and feel as if I was on a deadline while attempting to create a boss fight involving one of the strangest bosses ever seen in Legend of Zelda fics everywhere. So, I've decided that perseverance would work great for it. I'll add that to the list of things I need to revise for the beginning of my story.

Now, here's something rather important I'd like to point out. You ready to spill it, Darin?

Darin: COME AND SEE ME AT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kerian**: Yup, I've finally given in and got a deviant. I am known as Kerian-halcyon, and I'm planning on posting a lot of work every now and then. Although the only concept art I have there at the time I post this is Darin, I'm planning on adding more in a little bit. It shouldn't take too long; I've got all of the first five bosses ready to be submitted (well...except for PagRat, because I didn't finish coloring him yet. I hate having to draw mammals, though he's probably the best one I made yet). Since I'm nice, I'll post a link to the website. Let me know if you can read it.

Well, that's it for now, so I guess we'll continue down the slumberinig mountain a little longer. Pretty soon, however, you'll come to find that we'll be experiencing a cold so freezing that it burns, so prepare yourselves for it. Until next time...

Darin: We, out!

**Kerian**: *sigh* Well, that went well, didn't it?

Darin: Yeah, it did.

**Kerian**: You going to see Liana tonight?

Darin: Yeah; she and I are going to Lake Hylia later. What about you? You got anyone special?

**Kerian**: Nah...I've got lots to do. School doesn't get done and books don't get written by themselves, you know.

Darin: What's the deal with you not wanting a relationship? Goddesses, you make us have romances and yet you don't have one yourself. What's the deal with that?

**Kerian**: Call it a cross between common sense and wounded pri-Darin...you forgot to post the signature again, didn't you?

Darin: What are you talking abou-oops.

**Kerian**: *sigh* I really hate fairies...

-Kerian and Darin

Link to DeviantART page: http:// kerian-halcyon. deviantart. com/ (you'll have to backspace a bit and copy it to your browser...darned Fanfic's anti-link stuff...lol)

Link to Darin's concept art: http:// kerian-halcyon. deviantart. com/art/Darin-the-Shadow-Fairy-150048733


	81. Chapter 20, Part 4: The Slumbering Peak

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 20: The Slumbering Mountain, Part 4

* * *

Link walked slowly down the mountain, keeping his hands held tightly on his cloak and holding a half-frozen walking stick for support. Yeto kept the lead, making sure he walked slowly enough for the others to follow but quick enough that he didn't have to worry about shaking off the snow building up on his shoulders every five minutes. Behind him, Link took note of Gongoron's status. He seemed to be holding up, but the cold had visibly weakened him.

Dangoro wasn't walking anymore. Yeto had volunteered to carry him for the rest of the journey. He was currently cuddled up in one of the giant Yeti's big arms, refusing to budge out of fear that it would make him colder. Yeto did not seem perturbed by Dangoro at all. In fact, he seemed to have taken a liking to the little fellow.

"How much farther?" Link yelled above the sound of the blizzard.

"It's not too far now," the Yeti said, "Just a trundle or two more."

"You said that two hours ago!" Darin shouted from inside of Link's pocket, "We're freezing our butts off here! How long will it take before we get to this shelter of yours?!?"

"We could always snowboard," Yeto said with a mischievous smile.

Link looked over at Gongoron, who shook his head. Link had no idea what snowboarding was, but he sure didn't like the sound of it.

"We'll keep going on foot," Link said, mostly to himself rather than to anyone in particular, "It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Talking to yourself will make people think you're crazy," Darin said.

"Thanks for the tip," Link muttered.

The trio kept walking. They had been travelling down the mountain for quite a ways now. Link soon could see that they had to be on the eastern edge of the mountain, for down below the ledge was a very big and black rift in the ground that seemed almost like a gaping maw, threatening to swallow anyone whole. Link knew for certain that one wrong move would spell certain doom down the cliff's edge.

By now, they had started to make their way on a very narrow ledge. Somehow, Yeto managed to tiptoe on it perfectly despite his tremendous bulk, not once losing his balance. Link had to keep his hands looking for frozen cracks in the side of the rock in order to keep himself from tipping over. Gongoron had a better time than he did, though the snow and ice was making him grab the side of the mountain as well for dear life.

Link was again asking himself for probably the thousandth time, how did he manage to get into this mess? By now, he had given up on trying to answer. It just seemed to make sense to continuously question his sanity. It was better than trying to come up with an explanation for his lack of good judgment.

He stood perfectly still after almost slipping off of an icy stone. He cursed aloud. The Frostmancer was obviously trying to do his best to keep the mountain from being trekked. Link had already climbed Death Mountain once before to know that it didn't need the Frostmancer's help. Quietly shifting back into position, he half slid, half crawled along the rock face, following Yeto as fast as he dared.

"Ah…we're here at last! It feels good to be home again."

Link almost kissed the level ground that formed at his feet. Moving aside to help Gongoron onto the ledge, he looked on into the vast cave that stood before them.

The ledge itself was huge. It was big enough for a whole army regiment to stand on without fear of it breaking off. A natural overhang kept a lot of the snow off of the ledge, allowing a nice, dry space to form beneath it. Deeper in, a huge natural cave seemed to dig into the rock face, forming a nice, dry, quiet cavern that looked big enough to hold a city.

Except…it did hold a city.

Carved into the rock were buildings made of stone; enough so that it could hold all of Kakariko Village's population and still have some room to spare. Though it was empty, Link could see smoke rising from the tops of some of the buildings, indicating that there were people inside.

Link didn't seem to hesitate as he approached. He didn't care whether or not it was dangerous to go in somewhere where danger could lurk around any corner. He just wanted warmth. Passing Yeto, he made his way over to one of the doorways leading into the depths of one of the buildings.

All that he got was a blow to the face and blackness.

* * *

Rose shivered from the cold. She was lying in her bed, trying her best to fall asleep, but the cold of the early morning passed through her blanket. Wishing that she had Link's warmth draped around her, she sighed and stood up, leaving the comforts of her bed and gazing out the window.

The community of Lonville had stopped growing at the moment. It was one of the biggest communities next to Kakariko Village by now, having grown within a fortnight from a simple ranch to a tremendous village. Rose was the head at the moment, but she knew that her leadership skills could only take her so far. She was determined to prove herself, however, for she knew that Link was counting on her to take care of the ranch.

She sighed and got herself dressed for the day. She put on a small parka that she wore over the work clothes she usually wore during winter and began to head downstairs. As usual, she was one of the few people up early in the morning, though the few people awake gave her a quick good morning before returning to their duties.

As Rose left the farm house, she looked up in the direction of Death Mountain. Since yesterday, the mountain had been covered in a tremendous icy fog, and appeared as if a mighty glacier decided to settle its girth over the entire peak. Rose knew, somehow, that Link was up there, following his destiny as the Hero of Time and doing something that was guaranteed to be dangerous and life threatening.

The thought of him dying in her arms made her feel as sick as it made her feel terrified, but she knew she had to keep her hopes alive. One day, Link would return to her, and when he did it would be when Hyrule was free of strife; free of danger and free of darkness.

Until then, all she could do was wait…and worry.

"Link," Rose whispered silently to the wind, "Please…be alright."

* * *

Link stood in the great, floating island that rested above a sea of perpetual darkness. The sky of ever-changing colors continued their onslaught of change and chaos, continuously baffling Link's senses with their unending display. The pyramid-like temple stood in front of him once more. Without a single thought straying towards fear, he approached the entrance.

The same depictions of war and violence were carved into the pyramid, though this time there was new additions. Link could see that several likenesses of past events had been added to the list. Amongst them were some that he recognized; the invasion of Hyrule Castle Town, the Seven Sorcerers chasing Zelda throughout the lands, the drawing of the…Master Sword.

This soon led to other events that Link could see. The rise of Phantom Ganon, Dark Link's attempted control over his mind when he was with Karen…his first murder. His second murder. Both events Link could see the horrifying glimpses of the eyes of those he had killed. They haunted him even now in his dreams, refusing to let go of their grip on his mind. Even darker still was the image of Dark Link laughing in the background of both images; his dark side appearing even more and more like a doppelganger of himself. Link couldn't look away. It was all too horrifying to believe…

As Link finally entered the room, the pedestals revealed that something had changed. The faded images of seven symbols could be seen on the pedestals; one symbol for each. One of them he recognized instantly as the symbol of the Forest Sage. This one seemed to be strong, more visible; its emerald coloring shimmering in the strange and unnatural torchlight given off throughout the pyramid.

Link soon heard a cackle in the background. Even in his fear, Link was quick to draw the Master Sword. However, as he did, he felt the Master Sword burning in his hand; as if it was trying to refuse him a chance to have it used. Link did not dare drop it, but the pain shooting up his hand was like the pain he felt deep inside from the murders he caused.

From behind one of the pillars keeping the pyramid held aloft, a familiar figure appeared. Like a dark mirror, Dark Link approached the hero, sword in hand, glaring at Link through his dark red eyes. Link stood the monster down, sword in hand, though he could still feel it burning across his hand. His own heart seemed to feel the sting of the blade that he carried, and he didn't know how long he could last with it in hand.

Link barely managed to get himself into a blocking position. Dark Link swung the sword and neatly struck, pushing both swords towards Link's chest and knocking him into the ground. Link's dark side gazed down angrily at his double, his eyes twisted in hate as his face formed a crooked, evil smile. He laughed as he began to see the fear form on Link's face, making Link feel even more defenseless as a result.

"You think I'm your worst nightmare?" Dark Link hissed. He cackled again. "As much as I desire it, I am not even in my true form. Why should you fear me…"

The pyramid suddenly began to crumble and implode as the gravity of a thousand suns began to pull it towards the center, where the eye gazing down upon the two Link's like a gaping maw floated in the air.

"…when it is him you should fear?"

The eye gazed down upon Link, its purple, black, and yellow coloring only furthering its terrible appearance. Link felt true terror as he gazed upon the blackness within, and he could almost feel his sanity trickle away at the sight of the monstrous fiend. Dark Link merely laughed and faded out of existence, as the eye soon became the only thing left…

"_You cannot hide…_"

* * *

Though he awoke with as much fright as he normally did in those nightmares, he didn't scream this time. However, the pain that erupted on his forehead was enough to keep him silent to the point that he fell back down onto the bed, reaching up to his head in reaction to the pain. He suddenly noticed a bandage on his head.

Silently, he began to think back in an attempt to remember exactly what it was that happened to him. He remembered running over to the door of the nearest building, taking a peak inside and almost absorbing the warmth coming out, and then he remembered getting hit in the face by a pale-blue, furry fist.

Link mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. It was obvious that he would probably get himself in trouble if he wasn't careful. Rule number one when adventuring; any and every dark corner is an ideal place for an ambush. He could have easily been killed by doing what he had just done, or worse, if such a fate were possible.

Link slowly brought himself into a sitting position and looked around. From what he could see, he was inside of a stone room that was underground. It was relatively warm where he was; in fact, a small fire had been stoked up nearby and was burning nicely, adding the nice smell of freshly burnt pine into the room. He had been lying on what felt like a firm, wooden bed, and had been covered up in a blanket made of goat's wool and the hide of a deer.

The room was relatively devoid of light save for the fire, but Link could easily see the outlines of an open door, which in turn led to a series of hallways and other rooms. He could make out vague voices in one of the rooms nearby, though he couldn't tell what anyone was saying.

As quietly as he could, Link slipped off of the bed he had been laying on, and got up. Thankfully, he had his weapons still buckled together, Master Sword and all. Knowing full well that the sword would never be able to be of good use in the tight quarters of a stone hallway, Link instead reached for the Lightning Rod, preparing himself for the worst. Knowing full well he was out of magic, he would hopefully manage to use it as a club of some kind, or at least to protect himself from any blades drawn until he could manage to get somewhere that the Master Sword would be of good use.

As Link approached the light emanating from the next room, the voices grew loud enough for him to make out some speech. From what he could tell, there were three individuals in the room, and all three were male. Two of them had gruff voices; giving Link the mental image of two, tough warriors. The third seemed to sound more Hylian, but with a mix of hisses or growls that made Link instantly think of a reptile of some kind. Link ducked behind the corner so that he could listen to what was going on.

"…still don't see why we should keep them here! We barely have enough food to feed ourselves, _and_ that giant pigeon outside; and only enough to make it through a normal winter! With the blizzard outside as it is, it'll be hard enough dealing with us by ourselves. Why worry about three uninvited guests and their bug pet?!"

_A Warglin_, Link thought, instantly recognizing the cat-like growls of Warglin speech_. I should have known. That damned Yeti led me right to the Frostmancer's troops. I'm in for it now…I'd better stay put and figure out where my friends are at._

"You know very well why they are here," the figure with the lizard-like voice said, "They've been lost in the storm for Goddesses knows how long, and they needed help. We can't turn them out now…not after all they've been through. Karraaakaah!"

_A Lizalfos. Maybe a Dinalfos, by the sound of the accent. It could be the renegade leader…what was his name? Dreadfang! That's right. And yet…why is that voice so familiar?_

"Oh, sure. Let everyone with the eyes of a kitten and a tail between his legs come into these accursed walls! Why should we care?! Sure, let them have our food, and let them gorge themselves on it! It's not like we need it to survive, is it? Not since we can go out and harvest our own food…oh, I forgot. THERE'S 10 FEET OF SNOW ON THE GROUND OUTSIDE!!!"

"Would you keep your voice down, Khanabrik?!" the third figure said, "In all seriousness, you throw tantrums worse than five-season kits. Besides…you'll wake the boy up."

_Another Warglin. As if one was bad enough._

"Damn the boy! I would care as much about his welfare as I would care about the traitors we are fighting! How are we supposed to know that he really is your legendary warrior that you tell us about, old one? He could just as easily be a spy in disguise!"

"He can't be a spy. If he was, he wouldn't have easily gotten Yeto's attention as he would have gotten his foot. Rashkaaarraaahk! He even carries the Blade! How could it not be the great Rashk-Vanaak?"

Link froze. He remembered Karnak tell him of the name the Lizalfos called his ancestor. Rashk-Vanaak; Green Warrior.

_They know who I am_, Link thought. _They must have been planning on taking me to the Frostmancer! Who knows what kind of tortures that my friends are going through?!_

_Too bad_, Dark Link said sarcastically. _I was hoping to have a go at them myself. Now I guess my destiny will never come to fruition, just as yours never will, eh boy?_

_Shut up_, Link thought. For once, his dark side didn't respond back.

Link assessed the situation. He knew that there were three, powerful carnivores plotting about his fate in the other room. He also knew that he was armed, but didn't know if he could draw the Master Sword and get it into a defensive position in time. He also knew he had an assortment of weapons available, and that worse comes to worse he could just try to punch his way out.

He heard heavy, padded footsteps approach the door. This was it; now or never.

Link suddenly burst through the doorway, striking at the first thing he saw. As he did, three things happened all at the same time. First, he struck the Warglin full in the face with his Lightning Rod. Second, a rather surprised Dinolfos suddenly dropped a bowl he was carrying and spilled the contents onto Link's feet. Third, after Link hopped around for a while, Link suddenly became completely dumbstruck when he looked into the eyes and scaly face of…

"Karnak?" Link muttered, "Is…is that really yo—"

POW!

Link fell head over heels as a powerful fist almost shattered his skull and knocked him back through the doorway. The Warglin was almost upon him if it weren't for the second one suddenly grabbing him by the tail and pulling him backwards. The first Warglin growled and roared as he tried to get at Link, claws outstretched and murder in his eyes.

"That kid broke my nose!" he growled, "I don't care who this guy is, it won't matter once I rip his arms out of his sockets!"

"Brother, cut it out!" the second Warglin pulled the first back into the room and proceeded to pin him down. Both Warglins soon went into a cat-fight that almost destroyed the furniture in the whole room. Link could only just sit on the floor and watch, rubbing the sore spot on his head and wincing at the throbbing made by his jarred brain.

"ENOUGH, Khanabrik!" Karnak roared, striking his foot on the ground, "Or do I have to sit on your head again to keep you quiet?! By the Fire Within, you are truly just as bad as any kitten with its tail stuck in a tree!"

The Warglin, Khanabrik, calmed down and shoved his brother off of him. Karnak walked over to the door and examined Link.

"And as for you," the Dinolfos said, "Look what you made me do! I spent all morning on that stew, and you go off and get me to spill it all over the floor! If you had been Biter, I would have ordered you to lick it off of the floor. Now, help me clean up!"

Link did as he was told. Getting up, he walked back into the room, massaging his head as he did. Taking a rag from the Dinolfos, he silently cleaned up the mess on the ground. He glanced warily at the two Warglins, noting the fact that they didn't exactly look to happy to see him either.

"Sorry about that," Link said, "I…I thought you guys were the enemy. Kind of caught me off guard that you guys were talking about me like that. I thought you were going to turn me in or something."

Karnak shook his head and sighed. "You would think that the Hylian race would evolve brains someday," he said, "Boy, how could you be a prisoner if you were armed? Unless I'm mistaken, you didn't find your stuff in an armory, did you?"

Link thought for a second, though the reality of it all hit him like the Warglin's fist. How could he have been so stupid? No enemy in their right mind would leave their prisoner armed like that.

"Not exactly talkative for a Hylian, is he?" the second Warglin said as he gazed down at Link, "Then again, I'm not surprised since Khanabrik decided to box his noggin twice in one day."

The first Warglin snorted, crossing his arms and leaning against the carved stone that appeared to be a kitchen counter. Karnak cleared his throat and pointed a scaly finger at the two Warglins.

"These are two of our finest warriors," Karnak said, "The elder of the two is Khanabor. His younger brother, the one who decided to use your head as a training dummy, is Khanabrik. They both are two of our finest commanders in the Mountain Resistance. They're—"

"Warglins, I know," Link said, "One of them almost made mincemeat out of me back in Kakariko Village."

"Probably one of the traitors who chose to follow the Frostmancer," Khanabor said, "We Warglins have quite a history, though we aren't exactly fond of enslavement."

"Khanabor and Khanabrik were a part of a clan of Warglins who were fond of peace and did not like the idea of serving Ganondorf's henchmen," Karnak explained, "There are few of them left. The Frostmancer has attempted to ensure that their kind were crushed the moment they made their opinions known. For creatures of Ganondorf's creation to exhibit any disloyalty to their creator, it is not surprising."

"What did Ganondorf ever do for us, other than leave us to freeze to death?" Khanabrik growled.

Link looked at the two Warglins. It was hard to believe that they were anything other than the savage creature that he encountered in Kakariko Village. However, Link knew for a fact that appearances could be deceiving. Karnak, for example, was a part of a race that supposedly worked for Ganondorf back when Link's ancestor was around, and look at him now.

_I suppose I'll have to accept that they are who they say they are_, Link thought.

_How boring. I suppose they could just murder you in your sleep and none would be the wiser._

_And why didn't they do that while I was still out?_ Link asked his dark side.

Again, Link was greeted by silence. Once he was done cleaning up, he stood up and asked the one question that had been on his mind since he got there.

"Where am I?" he asked.

Karnak smiled. "You are at the second headquarters of the Resistance. Welcome to Helmaroc Eerie, Link!"

* * *

Dangoro huddled close to Gongoron's side. The past couple of hours for him were as frightening as they were exciting. The little Goron knew that the safest thing was to stay at his uncle's side, and he refused to let go of his hand, clinging as tightly as he could.

After Link got knocked unconscious, Yeto was the first to arrive to the scene. Dangoro had been plopped into the snow, and was shocked when he saw a huge, cat-like creature standing over him. Yeto gave the thing a good talking to before it walked off, muttering darkly about something that Dangoro couldn't understand. After a couple seconds of talking, Yeto and Gongoron took Link's body inside, while Dangoro quickly followed close behind.

He didn't panic until they saw the Lizalfos. Dozen of them were huddled together in the cave-like building complex, staying near the fires and huddling together for warmth. Though they looked harmless enough, Dangoro was wary about the creatures he heard about in his youth; of what the Vizier told them about the dangerous creatures that hunted in the dark. Sure, the Vizier was a liar, and sure, he was dead now and his words wouldn't really work anymore, but the nightmare was still there.

They approached one Lizalfos with a feathered crest and flaps of skin hanging off of his throat, who wielded a staff and was wrapped up in thick robes. Standing beside him was the first cat-like person, followed by a second, and then a second Lizalfos with a strange circlet on his head. The four of them talked with Yeto for a while before the cats took Link by his hands and knees and took him down a hall. The second Lizalfos just stared at Link in amazement, but said nothing the whole time. The first one spoke to the second in a strange, bird-like tongue before dismissing him and then following the others.

It wasn't long afterwards that Dangoro was face to face with a gigantic hawk.

"Little rock-eater not say much. Whatchoo name?"

Dangoro stayed silent, moving behind Gongoron's leg and keeping himself as far away from the bird as he could.

Gongoron was rather silent too, though it was more out of awe than of fear. Such a majestic bird this was, though her gentle demeanor exhibited a kindness unlike anything Gongoron had ever seen. Her golden plumage was like the same metal that was once mined in great droves within the heart of the Dodongo Caverns during ancient days.

The giant bird lowered her head and formed a smile at the end of her long beak. She approached Dangoro, who immediately hid his face in Gongoron's back. He was surprised, however, when the bird cooed like a dove and rested her head on the ground at Dangoro's feet.

"Don't fear big-bird, little rock-eater," the bird said, "I no hurt egg-chick like you. My name's Farore. Whatchoo name?"

_Farore. That's a pretty name._

"My name's Dangoro," the Goron boy said.

The bird smiled wider. As she cooed, she moved her beak closer to Dangoro, allowing the boy to touch. The Goron reached out with his hand and gently stroked her beak, letting his fingers feel the smooth upper mouth that was as much a beautiful piece of jewelry as it was a deadly weapon. The Goron could not help but move his fingers across the bird, past the beak and across her soft feathers. Farore cooed some more in appreciation for the attention. Dangoro quickly found that he was smiling.

_I think I just made friends with a giant eagle_, Dangoro said to himself. _Mom's never going to believe this._

Farore smiled at the young Goron, then turned her attention to the elder one standing before her.

"You have look of proud war-fighter," the bird said, "You boy's egg-father?"

"Egg, what?" Gongoron stuttered, "Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm the boy's uncle…in a sense. I'm taking care of him along with Link for the time being. He's been through quite a lot for the past day."

"Young Dangoro not only one been through mucha-strife," the bird said, "You have age-crease on face. You look old, but have scent and build of young proud-fighter. Many grave-things you have seen. Yes?"

Gongoron didn't really know how to respond. Here he was, with barely time to speak, and a bird the size of a dragon comes up and plays fortune-telling on him. He didn't know whether to feel impressed or insulted…or both.

_One thing's for sure_, he said to himself. _This bird has the wisdom of a chief. Not bad for a bird-brain._

"Farore!"

Farore lifted her head up, almost dragging Dangoro with her by her neck as the young Goron continued stroking her. The bird smiled as Link swiftly approached and drew the mighty bird in a warm hug.

"Warra-Link! Is good see you, old friend. Farore sees big dark-forest go bright-bright! You finish quest? Beat mucha-bad Shadow Druid?"

"Sort of," Link said with a smile, "I didn't exactly beat him, but for now he's not going to be bothering the Kokiri Forest for a while. I hope you haven't been getting into any trouble."

"No mucha-trouble," the bird said, "though bad weather for wind-flight. Can't go out of cave no more. Much sad."

"It'll be alright," Link said, "We'll have you out of here in no time. I'm just glad that we're all together again."

Farore nodded. She looked over Link's shoulder and gave a sly smile.

"More us together than Warra-Link think, good-friend."

Link was about to ask what Farore meant, but was quickly beset upon by a scaly something that leapt onto his back. Covering his eyes and latching on, he was soon dragged backwards and pinned down on the ground. He heard a quick laugh and then felt himself get flipped so his back was on the ground, allowing him to see the face of his attacker.

"Warra-Link! It's good to see you again! Rachakraaahk!"

Link couldn't believe his eyes. Standing—well, actually sitting—before him was a Lizalfos about the size of a teenage boy. His body and clothes; which were actually mostly a pair of shorts and a vest; were covered in beads and voodoo-like ceremonial ornaments. On top of his head was a small circlet, and pointing backwards from behind his neck and atop his head were the growths of what could only be identified as feathers. What got Link the most, however, were the sly and playful eyes that he remembered seeing when he was a boy…

"Biter?"

"Glad that you still remember me! Come on, let's get you up."

The energetic Lizalfos hopped off of Link's chest and offered him up. Link was surprised when Biter picked him up with one hand; barely even giving Link a chance to stand up on his own. He was impressed by the young Lizalfos' strength.

"Biter!" Link said with a smile, "You've…you've grown! It's great to see you!"

The Lizalfos smiled back. "It's great to see you too, Warra-Link," Biter said, swiftly sweeping Link into a firm hug, "It's been too long, friend."

Link accepted the hug. He could not help but notice that Biter's speech had changed from barely being able to speak Hylian to being able to master it almost completely.

"You've got that right," Darin said as he buzzed over to the young Lizalfos, "You've turned from tiny lizard to a big alligator! Uh…I hope you aren't planning on eating me anytime soon."

The Lizalfos laughed. "I've not eaten bugs since I was a hatchling. Krahkahak! By the Fire, I missed you guys. When Farore told me you came back, you have no idea how happy I was."

"We missed you too, Biter," Link said with a smile.

_He sure has grown_, Link said to himself. _I wonder how much else has changed in seven years._

As the two friends parted their embrace, Dangoro timidly approached Biter, firmly clamping to Gongoron's hand. He looked up at the Lizalfos' face, and then over to his uncle.

"Is that the Lizalfos you used to tell stories to me about?" Dangoro asked, "The one that helped Link in the Dodongo Caverns?"

Gongoron smiled. "One and the same," he said. He looked up at Biter. "You have grown tall since we last met, Biter. I hope that during recent years you have not harbored grudges on my kind. They've been led by…rather corrupt hands of late."

"Any grudges from my people to yours have left the day that we became friends," Biter said. He then became serious. "That's more than what I can say for others of my kind. There are few of us free ones left, but we've still found it rather hard to keep from traditions during these dark days."

"I understand completely," Gongoron said, "I myself have been rather reluctant to even consider myself a part of my people anymore. To think that they've been led down such dark roads…it's a rather terrible thing to believe."

"But all the same," Darin said, trying to break up the current depressing mood, "it's good that we're all together again, isn't it? It's been years since we've last seen each other…even though, for me and Link, it almost seems like a few months."

"I've heard about your stories through Farore and the Sheikah," Biter said, "After Farore found you out in the fields, that Sheikah man has been coming up here every now and then. I've not seen him since last fall though, before winter started."

"Sheik's been seeing you guys?" Link asked.

Biter nodded. "Our resistances are thinking of merging. He's been trying to make peace talks with my people. He's got their attention, but things have quieted down since the snow started. This is the seventh winter my people have had to endure like this. It's not healthy for them without the heat of the mountain."

Link was rather shocked about this. Why didn't Sheik tell him that he's been seeing Biter and the rest of the Mountain Resistance? Sure, Link was probably busy, and sure, he never asked, but that didn't mean that Sheik would have had to completely decide not to tell him or Darin about anything, did it?!

_Already, your leaders have taken advantage of you_, Link's dark side whispered. _It's only a matter of time before these dumb salamanders and their Warglin spies do the same. You might as well be on your guard at this point, hero. I may want you dead, but I want it to be done by my hands, not by someone else's dagger poking into your shoulder blades._

"So, young Hylian and Gorons see big bird and crown prince? Yeto glad you make good friends."

The big Yeti approached the group and smiled happily at the lot of them. Link managed to shake off his connection with Dark Link, and was glad for the distraction. Link had almost forgotten about the Yeti that had brought them here. He was about to say something in reply when he suddenly took note of what the Yeti had just said.

"Crown Prince?"

"Yes! Oh, didn't he tell you? Lord Biter's leader of the lizard men here on Death Mountain! Eh, Yeto normally might bow, but can't stoop low enough to have prince stand higher. Too big. Heh, heh, heh."

"Is this true?" Darin asked.

"Not officially," Biter said, "However, it turns out my father was one of Dreadslash's cousins or something. Dreadslash had a habit of killing any relative close to him that so much as looked at him the wrong way, mostly because he was rather power-hungry. I'm the only heir, so Karnak's thinking of making me chief when I come of age."

"When's that?" Gongoron asked.

"A few months, actually," the Lizalfos explained, "We Lizalfos age faster than Hylians when it comes to getting to be adults, but we generally remain in prime age and condition once we do become fully mature. It's an advantage, you see, because it means our warriors can grow up faster and can be ready to serve the tribe not long after we can walk."

Link couldn't believe it. His friend; a kid much younger than him, no less; was a royal. Though Link did happen to have a few friends in high places; his memory did dwell on one or two for that matter; he still was rather shocked.

"This…this is great news, Biter," Link said, "Really great news! I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Warra-Link," Biter said, giving his friend another quick smile.

* * *

The friends were quick to discuss about what had occurred during the seven years that Link and Darin had disappeared. Biter explained that Dreadslash never showed his face again. However, at the same time, the Lizalfos people had soon found new enemies in the form of the monstrous Warglin people, who had come down from the high peaks of the Snowpeak mountain range.

Soon, not even the Gorons would take them in. The Lizalfos had to hide in the rocky crags for shelter, attempting all that they could to keep from the bitter cold. Winter for them usually went by fast, for the mountain's internal heat kept the coldness of the snow from penetrating more than a few feet into the rock face. However, the Frostmancer's magic proved inescapable. They soon could not find a means to keep warm, and many died within the year.

The few Warglins that were on their side, along with others from Snowpeak who wished to keep themselves free of the Frostmancer's control, came to give them aid. With the fabled eyes of Farore, they found Helmaroc Eerie; an ancient Hylian citadel carved into the rock that served as an ideal fortress and an even greater shelter against the cold power of the Seven Sorcerers.

"Yeto was once happy in Snowpeak," the big Yeti explained to Link after the main tale was over, "But when Frostmancer come, things change. Dark now are the snow covered valleys that I once called home. Snow and Ice covers all of land, water, and even sky. Not even fire can withstand it. Yeto have wife; she expecting Yeto's child. We couldn't dream of surviving in Snowpeak after all this. When we come here, Karnak and two Warglin brothers find us. Give us home here in mountain. Yeto still miss Snowpeak, but this be better place to raise child."

"There's been a lot of despair going on here since winter started," Biter explained, "This is the most powerful and deadly we've seen yet, and it's likely that this place might become like what Snowpeak already is."

Link understood everything that was going on. Death Mountain wasn't much different than Kakariko Village was, or even the Kokiri Forest before Link rescued it for that matter. The people were miserable, discontent, and in a state of near hopelessness, and all of it was because of a powerful dictator, one of many in existence, was casting his shadow over the enemy. In the end, there was only one thing that could be done…help fight back.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Link finally asked.

"Actually, there is," Biter said, "Now that you both are here at last, we can soon begin preparations for our greatest offense that the Mountain Resistance has to offer. I can't fill in details now, mostly because it's so secret. I can only say that you and Darin both are requested to be filled in on the information in the morning."

"Why is there always a council meeting whenever we happen to show up?" Darin asked.

"Must always get in big trouble if you have that many meetings. Hahaha!" Yeto said, "Eh…that's—"

"Yeti's joke, we know," everyone said.

That got a laugh out of everyone, though Link became rather silent. Though it was meant to be a joke, Link could see the truth in Yeto's words. Trouble did seem to always follow him around, even when he couldn't do a thing to stop it. One way or another, anyone and everyone who somehow was connected to his life got hurt somehow.

"I'm going to turn in early," Link said, "It's too cold out. I'm freezing to death out here."

Without another word, Link turned to leave. Darin, surprisingly, did not follow along. He stayed put with everyone else as they watched Link return the way he came, dipping behind the next corner and disappearing into the rest of the carved fortress.

"So, Darin," Biter said to the fairy, "Is it true what Karnak says? Did he…?"

"I'm afraid so," Darin said, "I saw it myself with my own eyes. I didn't think Link could commit such a thing until now…I don't know whether I should feel glad or terrified knowing that Link has a homicidal maniac in his mind."

"The legend of this Dark Link is not good talk," Yeto said, "Even we Yetis hear of Hero of Time, though we hear much less of this evil one. Oh…I'd better go see if Yeta's doing alright."

"Good idea," Gongoron said, "As a matter of fact, we should all get some sleep. If Biter's words are correct, tomorrow is going to be a busy day for us all."

"Big rock-eater speaks truth," Farore said, "Farore not sleepy-tired. Too edgy. Want wind-fly, much-very much. Getting' fat and lazy eatin' all day."

Biter sniggered, "You'd better watch out, Farore. You might accidentally turn into a Cucco someday. Rahahahahaak! Hahahaha!"

The laughter was too catchy, despite everyone's dark moods. Soon, all but Farore were on the floor, giggling and holding their stomachs to stifle the pain of their happiness. Farore, however, was far too scared of the thought of growing fat enough to be mistaken for one of the lesser birds that Hylians enjoyed eating.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Well, not much in the way of action, but I suppose it's a good calm before the storm, isn't it? Rose longs for Link's safety, Link meets up with the Mountain Resistance, and he gets a chance to see some old friends. All in all, I hope you are happy. As of now, you have seen virtually everybody from Death Mountain come back in this part of the story.

Concept art for Legacy of the Sages is going rather well. Already, I'm done with the next boss's first phase. No, I'm not telling you who he is...yet. You'll soon get a spoiler of an avatar on my profile and on my profile in once I scan it and edit up an image of it on GIMP. Personally, I think I did really well on it. Save for Barinollusk, I doubt I have anything better done sketch-wise. Those of you who haven't yet should really check out my page on DeviantART and leave a comment; anything from a full blown review of my stuff to a simple "Hi, how are you?" will do just nicely. I'm nothing without fans, and I'd truly appreciate it if you guys just say something to let me know that you care about this story...and my goals of getting 1,000 reviews on it! lol

Speaking of artwork, I'm making some first-time art for Legacy of the Sages. It's not much, but it's better than what I usually do (concept art). It's also the first time I've ever drawn Link, much less a human being (excuse me...Hylian being). I probably drew him out of proportion for his age, but at this point I don't care as long as I manage to get better at it. lol.

Darin: You really did me justice, Kerian. *rolls eyes*

**Kerian**: Call it revenge for all the author's notes you've messed up.

Darin: Ouch. I'll be sure to double my torture then. Hahahaha!

**Kerian**: *sigh* Anyway, that's it for now. Not much else in the way of character revealing in the next few chapters (save for Yeta. For some reason I couldn't get her into this chapter. It must've been because of the lack of space), and I think it's time for a well deserved break from this story for a few days. I can guarantee all of you that it's not over yet. Soon, the assault on Death Mountain will finally begin, and you will soon witness the fire as cold as ice...Icefire (good book...lol). Until next time, me out!

Darin: DECAPITATIOOOOOOOOOOON!!!

**Kerian**: ...what was with the random Brutal Legend quote?

Darin: I don't know. You made me put it there.

**Kerian**: We don't even have Brutal Legend. What the heck's wrong with you?

Darin: I am a character of your creation. Whatever flaws I have, it's your fault.

**Kerian**: Don't remind me. Can somebody pull up the signature? Please?

-Kerian and Darin


	82. Chapter 21, Part 1: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 1

* * *

_Three years earlier…_

"_What do you think, Sidna? Do you think Gandar will be impressed?"_

"_I'm certain that he will be, your majesty."_

"_Oh, come on. Give me a personal opinion, seeing as you are his best friend. Don't you think he'll like it?"_

_Sidna sighed. For the past year now, Zelda had been attempting to get Gandar's attention. It was plainly obvious by the way she had been acting. It was the talk of many of the Gerudo around in the fortress's bars and kitchens, and it was only out of dumb luck and knowledge that it would shame the princess that Gandar didn't know about it. Of course, Zelda had often hung around Sidna in an attempt to figure out a bit more about the king of the Gerudo, though Sidna wasn't too keen about it._

"_Honestly, Zelda," Sidna said as she crossed her arms, hiding her smile as best as she could, "Don't you think that it would be better to tell Gandar that you've been practicing high level magic behind his back?"_

_Zelda looked down from the rock that she was levitating. She had managed to levitate a bed mattress, several vases, the mirror of her bedroom, all of her books and the practice rock that she had been sitting on all at the same time. Not once did she lose concentration as she smiled back at the Gerudo warrior standing not a foot below her._

"_This isn't even high level magic," Zelda said as she moved the rock a slight tilt to the left to keep her parallel to the floor, "I want to dedicate myself to magic so that I might impress my teacher. Isn't it a good thing to impress the one who teaches you?"_

"_In a sense," Sidna said, "However, we Gerudo as trainees often find ourselves in quarrels with our teachers."_

_Zelda began to psychically return each individual piece of her room that she was levitating back to their rightful places. "How so?" she asked._

"_Well, for starters, if we at all attempt to surpass our teachers we usually get beaten to a pulp and get our bones broken."_

_Zelda placed the last book within the shelf and slowly lowered the rock back to its place on the stone floor. She stood up, brushing off non-existent dust off of her Gerudo outfit and moving over to sit on the bed._

"_Are your fighting teachers really that harsh to you?" she asked._

"_Not intentionally," Sidna replied. She sat beside Zelda on the bed. "You see, we Gerudo often have two personalities; the ones that we show openly and the ones that we hide behind a mask. The Gerudo tribe was, and technically still is a tribe of thieves, and as such we often hide in the dark, like predators prepared to ambush the unexpected."_

"_That sounds more like Vaati than what you guys seem to be," Zelda said._

"_Like I said," Sidna shrugged, "Most people in the world only saw the Gerudo as thieves and added our names right after curses, or saw us as just a bunch of attractive women that lived in the harshest of environments. In both senses, they are right. At the same time, you see the side of us that very few get a chance to view; the part of us that is carefree, fun-loving…and sometimes even sexy if we want to be. Most of all, you see just the fraction of the Gerudo spirit. As a people, we are a sisterhood who all know each other by name from the moment of our birth. We feed each other, hunt for each other, make clothes for each other, fight for each other…die for each other. The cycle goes on and on, but the principle remains the same._

"_Now, it is often a well-known fact amongst the Gerudo to never show anyone their full potential that they can do. There are two kinds of people that you can truly show your full strength and skill; those you respect, and those who you kill afterwards. It is often that a Gerudo trainer appears as if she is less than ideal, but once a student actually attempts to surpass her, they soon find that they get more than what they bargained for. Many Gerudo never walk away when attempting to stage a coup upon their teachers. Such actions are against everything that Gerudo stand for. It is betrayal, self-focused, prideful…Any Gerudo who is foolish enough to attempt this is a coward and selfish in the eyes of the rest of us. It's even more serious now after Ganondorf, seeing as he behaved in the exact same way. He used dominance instead of brotherhood and fellowship to get what he desired…the only difference between him and any normal recruit is that he had the power to back it up. Trainers who attempted to discipline him died in horrid ways…or ended up a part of his inner cult of follower."_

_Zelda was rather surprised. She knew that the Gerudo had a strong bond of friendship, but she never speculated that it was as strong as what Sidna was explaining. She supposed that Sidna had logic in what she was trying to tell her. However, that wasn't going to shake her resolve in attempting to gain extra magic skills. For one thing, the Seven Sorcerers were still looking for her, and if they ever do succeed in bringing Ganondorf back…_

_She couldn't think about it. The very thought of them attempting to break Link was unbearable. Even if they managed to break through the seal of the Six Sages, they still would have to break through the enchantments of the Master Sword, as well as find the elusive Seventh Sage, the Sage of Time. She knew all of this through the Book of Mudora, as well as from her…other magic teacher._

_Zelda could not deny the existence of the entity in her head. It told her that she had nothing to fear of it; that it was a friend, one that would guide her to her destiny. Though her experience told her that hearing voices inside of her head was a bad thing, she couldn't help but listen. The wisdom of the voice was like listening to the voice of a soothing teacher, one who knew the pain of heartbreak but also knew how to deal with it. Such knowledge would prove useful in the future. What was more was that it was the voice who helped Zelda with her magic conditioning, by teaching her how to be calm and wisely use her emotions properly._

"_I think that I've trained enough for one day," Zelda said, "Let's go down to the kitchens."_

_Sidna smiled wider. "That's the most sensible thing I've heard from you all day, princess. I was probably going to abandon you all to yourself and get my own lunch if you were to continue."_

"_And leave me alone and unprotected?" Zelda asked mockingly as they made their way out, "Oh, the agony. Gandar would surely have you beheaded for such foolishness."_

"_Not really," Sidna smiled, "Just probably deprive me of meals for a week and send me to scrub the floors for a month."_

_The two girls laughed. As they made their way to the mess hall, Zelda suddenly slipped on the stone surface of the fortress. Sidna was quick to catch her before she fell. Nodding her thanks, Zelda looked back at the big wet spot on the ground by one of the fortress doors._

* * *

_Present Day_

"_You cannot hide…_"

Link awoke with a start. Hyperventilating, he sat up and tried to take deep breaths to get a hold of himself. Calming down, he pulled himself out of the sweaty blanket and sighed. Judging by the dimness of the fire that it was probably very early morning, he got out of bed and began to get himself changed.

Once he was done, he decided to go for a walk outside. He checked to see if Darin was alright. Seeing him sound asleep in a makeshift pouch over by the fire, Link quietly added a couple more pieces of kindling to help stoke it up a bit more and keep his friend warm. Pulling over his cloak, he quickly checked himself to see that he was armed and fully capable in case if he was needed for any battle or crisis. Once he double-checked his inventory, he made his way out of his stone room and down the carved hallways of Helmaroc Aerie.

Today was the day that he and the others would be attending their meeting regarding their plan of action against the Frostmancer. Link knew that he needed a clear head so that he could be fully aware of what was going on. The weight of guilt, combined with the fear and anxiety brought by the dreams he had, was very hard to clear away normally. Link knew that a walk was all he really needed, though he knew that it could only help so much.

Why was it that his dark side was gaining more control? Sure, Link had been losing self control himself, but what was the true motive behind his dark side's power? Was it his lack of self control, or was it by sheer temptation combined with his own thoughts? What if there was an even darker power behind it all, and that Dark Link was just a side effect from it? So many questions, and yet so little time to answer them. He just wished that his dark side would just leave him alone and be done with it.

He walked up a flight of stairs. He had spotted a balcony overlooking the ledge and the rest of the Aerie on his way up. He assumed that such a place would be a nice, quiet spot to reflect and attempt to sort out his thoughts and emotions. As he made his way up, the cold, bitter wind seemed to reflect the coldness in his heart, and did nothing to stem the guilt inside.

Once he got up there, he realized that he wasn't alone. A large, white-furred person was leaning against the right side of the balcony, muttering quietly to herself as she gazed out at the blizzard outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Link said, "I didn't think anybody would be up here at this hour."

"No, no, it's okay," the woman said, "I'm just taking in some fresh air. It's good for the baby, you know."

Link soon realized that this woman was a yeti. She was covered in what looked like a puffy coat, which almost blended in with her snow-white fur. A small tail with a large bulge at the end sat upon the cold stone floor. It too was covered in fur, along with a large, woolen over-jacket. The yeti woman groaned as she turned about to face Link, revealing the large, heavy bulge across her waist. With a sigh, she sat down upon a rock, obviously glad to have some of the weight off of her.

"You must be Yeto's wife," Link said politely.

"Yes, Yeto is my husband," the Yeti woman said, "And soon or later he'll also be a proud father…though I hope it come sooner than later. My name is Yeta. And what might your name be?"

"I'm Link," Link said, "I and my friends came by yesterday. Yeto brought us over here. I would think that we owe our lives to him."

Yeta nodded her head. "He did mention something about you last night," she said. She suddenly giggled. "You look cuter than I pictured you. Forgive me for saying, but I always found Hylian men somewhat cute to look at."

Link suddenly blushed. Was this girl, a married woman, hitting on him? He shook the thought out as quick as he could. The very idea was too absurd. He sighed and sat down on a nearby stone bench off to the left, leaning against the stone wall that kept visitors from falling off. He gazed out at the blizzard outside, hoping that the distraction could help him gain more soothing thoughts.

Yeta turned her head to one side. "You seem distressed," she said, "Is there something wrong?"

Link sighed. He began to contemplate on whether or not he should talk to Yeta. Though he didn't even know her, the very idea of keeping his thoughts and fears bottled up was too foreboding of a task to undertake. Besides, she did seem rather trustworthy. Also, Link had an innate feeling of comfort as he sat near her.

"Did Yeto mention anything to you about me?" Link asked.

Yeta nodded. "He said that you have the look of a brave fighter, and are quite a hero. You also travel with two Gorons and a…talking bug, he said. I'm guessing he meant a fairy. He also mentioned how you happen to be here to help us fight back against the Frostmancer. Is this accurate?"

Link nodded his head. That was definitely him in a nutshell. "Did he also happen to mention that I'm a murderer?" Link asked.

There was some silence. Link waited to see what she would do or say, half-expecting her to awkwardly say no or get up and trundle away in discomfort. She didn't do either of those things, but instead she silently nodded.

"I'm supposed to be a legendary hero," Link said, "I'm a legacy of my great grandfather; the first Hero of Time, my direct ancestor, and a savior of Hyrule who rescued the land from countless foes. I had a good life as a kid, only barely knowing who I was descended from, and I was also blissfully unaware of the darkness that was going to happen. Then, next thing you know, I start having nightmares. Soon, I'm conscripted to help fight a powerful enemy and forced to watch someone die right in my arms. Later, I end up going on a quest to help protect a sword from the Seven Sorcerers, who were planning on using a pawn to open the gates into the Sacred Realm and summon Ganondorf from his prison. I fight countless battles, lose every shred of innocence that I have, and when it finally is over I end up blowing the whole thing by drawing the Master Sword and discovering I was the pawn all along. Now, here I am, trying to make up for what I've done by rescuing the descendants of the Sages that kept Ganondorf imprisoned in the first place, and I end up losing a friend, killing two people in cold blood, and discover that I've got a homicidal maniac inside of my brain. In short, my life sucks…and I seriously doubt that anybody else save my dead ancestor knows how I feel…or would even care."

Link noticed that Yeta was leaning back against the wall. He realized that he had been raising his voice during the whole time he was ranting. He sighed and turned his head back off into the distance, his guilt increased by the fact that he was taking out his frustrations on someone else.

"I'm sorry," Link finally said, "You didn't need to hear that. I…I just need to control myself."

There was some silence between the two. Link didn't know whether or not Yeta was still there. He didn't even know why he cared. All he wanted was just to sit there and feel sorry for himself. He was probably the most unlucky person in all of Hyrule…

He heard Yeta groan nearby and heard her shuffling footsteps draw closer to him. With a sigh, she sat down beside him. Link could feel her warm, furry bulk brush up against him, and he almost blushed. He kept gazing off into the white gloom beyond, hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"You know, I was rather surprised when my husband and I discovered that I was pregnant," Yeta said, "I felt a great surge of joy and hope. It was to be our first child. However, at the same time, I felt a dreaded gloom wash over me. We were both living in Snowpeak at the time. I was worried that we wouldn't be able to care for our child. The days were getting colder, the Frostmancer's grip was tight upon the mountain, and the ice and snow seemed to bind us there like chains around our necks. It was no place to raise a youngling. He knew it, I knew it, and I believe even our child knew it too.

"We migrated away from our beautiful castle home; making the long journey across the mountains and heading towards the south. We knew that Snowpeak was no place where a child could birth or be raised, so we decided to head for Death Mountain, where it was warmer. Every month's travelling got harder and harder as my child grew in my belly. When we did finally arrive here, we rejoiced, but were soon frightened when we found that Death Mountain was just as bad as Snowpeak was. It was then that I knew that we could travel no further. I was too heavy to carry the child, and we knew that southern, green lands would be too harsh for us. It was only thanks to Karnak and the others that we ever managed to survive. To think…that was at least two years ago."

Link eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He turned around and stared at Yeta in disbelief. "Two years ago?" he asked.

Yeta nodded.

"That's…that's impossible," Link said. "How could you still be pregnant after two years?"

"Actually, five years is more accurate."

Link's jaw almost fell out of its sockets. Yeta giggled and politely reached up with a furry arm and shut his jaw for him, causing him to blush again.

"Yeti children know when life is safe for them to be born," Yeta said, "It is how we can survive. When the food is plenty and the sun is warm and the snow is good for packing, then the labors begin. But, when the sun hides behind its cold veil and the food is scarce, and when the snow pokes out like ice and cuts your feet, they stay inside where it is warm. I cannot explain how it works, but they can stay inside for a long, long time. They don't grow after a year or two, and they only eat as much as any child in their mother's womb would, but they don't come out."

Link watched as Yeta rubbed a paw over her stomach. Tears began to fall down her face as she stared down at the bulge, a desperate longing forming in her eyes.

Link felt as if he could just take the Master Sword and stab himself. How could he have been so selfish? Here he was, thinking he was probably the most pitiful person in all of Hyrule, and this woman told him a tale that made him seem like a spoiled boy who was denied his daily candy.

Link slowly put a hand on Yeta's shoulder. He looked down at the ground in pure shame, his guilt tripled now that he knew exactly how cruel life could really be.

"I'm sorry," Link said quietly, "Really, I am…for both you, and your husband."

Yeta quietly smiled at him. "It's alright," she said, "Yeto is more sad about it than I am. More than anything has he wanted a child to call his own. Though he doesn't show it, he is very depressed by it, and often goes on long walks outside when he feels down. That's probably how he managed to find you and your friends." She put a hand around his shoulder. "Don't let your past get you down. Show courage, and just keep going to the very end. It's how I managed to get by all these years, and I'm positive that it is the same for Yeto. You should do the same."

Link sighed. She was right. Link hadn't been letting go of the past. The time had come to move on. He should have seen it to begin with. It took a pregnant woman covered in fur to help him come to terms with himself. Somehow, as weird as it was, Link couldn't have had it any other way.

"Thanks, Yeta," Link said, "I needed that. Badly."

"Anytime, Link," she said, "Now…if I remember my husband's words correctly, you have a council of war to go to. You'd better hurry up and get down there if you don't want to be late."

Link looked off to the sky. The white of the blizzard had become brighter, signaling the arrival of morning. Marveling at how fast time flied during their discussion, he quickly got up off of his seat.

"Thanks again," Link said, "You take care of yourself, understand?"

Yeta nodded. Without another word, Link quickly ducked down the stairs of the balcony. As he did, Yeta made a quick peek at Link's butt and giggled to herself.

_Hylians really are rather cute_, she remarked.

As if warning her to control herself, she felt a slight kick inside her stomach.

"Alright, alright," she said once Link had gone, "You don't have to remind me. My one and only love is your father. Am I not entitled to some mischief every now and then?"

The silence following was almost like a sarcastic glare being shot up at her.

"Point taken," Yeta smiled, "Come on, let's get us some food. I'm hungry enough to eat a school of Reekfish. How about you?"

A very loud growl inside answered her. Yeta giggled as she got herself up, groaning as she supported her weight with her tail. As carefully as she could, she made her way down the stairs, making sure that she had her hand on the stone rail at all times as she did.

* * *

Link poked his head into the kitchen-like room where he was first reunited with Karnak and the others. Biter and Karnak both looked up from the stone table in the middle of the room, along with the twin Warglins, Yeto, Gongoron, another Lizalfos, and a couple of other individuals who Link did not recognize. There was at least two seats left; one for Link, obviously, and the other for someone else who had yet to arrive.

"Good," Karnak remarked, "You aren't the last one to arrive. Take a seat, boy. You won't want to be standing up all day like I'm going to be."

Link did as he was told and sat on the empty chair next to one of the Warglin brothers. Sadly the one he sat next to was Khanabrik. The Warglin simply snorted in disgust before virtually ignoring Link's existence as best as could be allowed.

"Now, it's just a matter of time before our last friend comes," Karnak said. He tapped a toe-claw impatiently. The atmosphere in the room was rather staggering. Everyone felt awkward in some form or another, including Link. The only two who didn't show their discomfort were the Warglin twins, though Link probably guessed that they were no better off than the rest of them.

"Where in the Fire's name is that gel? Hakaraakak!" Karnak asked. There was a sudden sound of metallic footsteps in the hallway nearby. "Finally, in the Fire's name, she's here. Get over here, Ashei! We've been waiting far too long as it is."

Link watched as a person in a suit of armor walked through the door. She wore a strange, Yeti's head helmet made out of what looked like fur and wool. The likeness to it even made Yeto almost flinch. The person reached up with her black gloved hands and took off the helmet, revealing the startling beautiful blue eyes and black hair of a girl about Link's age.

Link was glad that he already had a girl to call his own. More could be said for the others in the room. Even those of different races dropped their mouths in awestruck shock; Biter especially. Yeto, Link, and Karnak were pretty much the only ones who treated her arrival in indifference.

Karnak slyly lifted his tail and whipped Biter's lower jaw shut. The Lizalfos reeled backwards from the force and almost fell over on the floor, catching himself in mid-fall just in time. One of the Warglin brothers helped him up, and he began to blush bright green.

"Ahem," Karnak muttered, "Thank you for coming, Ashei. It's nice to know that we can get started with your rather…timely arrival."

The last bit of his sentence was said in sarcasm. Ashei simply shrugged and sat down beside Link.

"Isn't it better to be late than to not attend at all?" she asked, "Besides…I think that I could call it being fashionably late for the time being."

"Right…" Karnak said. He muttered something in his own language that caused Biter to flinch. Clearing his throat once again, the Dinolfos shaman spoke up. "We all know why we are here," he said, "The darkness in Hyrule had spread greatly in the past seven years. The Seven Sorcerers, each with their own powers and desires, have been keeping Hyrule in its grip for years for unknown purposes…though we do know their goals. They will find any means possible to summon Ganondorf into this world, even if it means breaking Hyrule in the process."

Everyone nodded solemnly to the truth of Karnak's words. Link knew that this was true more than most. He had seen what the Sorcerers were capable of doing. He had no doubts that they would try anything short of the absolute destruction of the planet to get their way.

"However, we have great news," Karnak said with a smile, "For those of you who have yet to meet him, I would like you to meet the original rescuer of the Goron Tribe some seven years ago; Link, descendent of the Rashk-Vanaak!"

Everyone save for Link's current friends and acquaintances raised their eyebrows in surprise. Even Ashei seemed impressed, nodding her head in satisfaction as if she didn't expect anyone less.

"But, the title that he bears does not go to his great-grandfather alone anymore," Karnak said, "Indeed, even as we speak, the Hero of Time reborn has set foot into the halls of Helmaroc Aerie!"

This earned Karnak some skeptical glares, a couple of sniggers, and some muttering. On cue, Karnak quickly jabbed Link's side with his tail.

"Go on, boy! Show them. Show them!" he whispered not-too quietly.

It wasn't hard to guess that Karnak referred to the Master Sword. Automatically, Link reached back and grabbed the hilt of the blade, letting the weapon slide out of its sheath until everyone could see it in full view. Thankfully, the blade's hilt did not hurt as he pulled it out, but he did happen to feel a slight tingling in his fingers as he wielded it. No doubt, the memory of Link's past sins were still heavy on the weapon's heart.

Those who had yet to see it simply gasped. Ashei's eyes seemed to shine as she gazed upon the Blade of Evil's Bane. Link let them get a full look at the blade before re-sheathing it and then sitting back down.

"The reason why he is here is important," Karnak said, "He comes to give us aid in relieving Death Mountain of its current tyrant. His skills are not to be doubted, for already news has spread to my ears of the freedom of the Kokiri Forest south of our borders. Kaharakaaak!"

There were nods of approval. A couple of the individuals applauded and one actually gave a cheer for Link. He appreciated the attention, though he knew it was better not to show it. Instead, he simply remained silent and paid attention to Karnak.

"Now, we have long been attempting to come to a plan of action against the Frostmancer," Karnak said, "Now that Link has come to our fold, that plan of action can be hatched and brought into fruition. We all know that the Frostmancer is powerful; legend states that no wizard could be defeated unless a hero rose amongst the ranks to face him. I believe strongly in this belief. We cannot be rid of the Frostmancer without Link. If it weren't for the fact that this is already his quest, I would already be on bended knee, begging him for aid. Now, if anyone has any objections to the idea that Link is a part of this, say aye…no, you don't count, Khanabrik. Just thought you should know that."

The Warglin smacked a fist on the table and growled. Link could almost swear that he saw murder in the cat-man's eyes. He really didn't like the idea of having to fight against this guy again on any terms.

"Since no one has made any objections," Karnak said, "then we shall proceed with informing our entire course of action. To begin, the plan is to storm the fortress. It was the original plan even without Link on our side, and it still will remain so. However, with Link around I'm positive that we can be rid ourselves of a few very upsetting complications to the original plan."

Everyone seemed to be glad of that news. Karnak opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could there was a small, black and white mass that suddenly popped through the doorway and collided with his face.

"Sorry I'm late!" Darin shouted, "I guess I must have slept in. What'd I miss?"

One look from Karnak and Darin soon was flying no higher than a few inches off of the ground. Like a puppy about to be punished, he slowly and fearfully made his way over to Link, who quickly scooped him up and popped him into his pocket. Darin was silently glad, because he was blushing bright pink.

"Ahem…" Karnak mumbled, "anyways, I've concocted some ideas based off of the original plan. Any questions and observations are welcome, especially if one manages to spot a flaw in the overall scheme. Now, we all agreed on the frontal assault, but we all know that there are some problems with getting in…like getting past all of the guards."

Everyone nodded. Link listened intently, and Darin poked his head out of his pocket to take a look at what was going on.

"We all know that the Frostmancer has an army of Warglins on his side," Karnak said, "We also know that any means for our own Warglins to infiltrate the Frostmancer's headquarters have failed due to the fact that Warglins can smell their own kind easily…and know which tribe they have originated from as easily as detecting burnt meat."

The Warglins nodded. Many of the others were a bit skeptical. Link guessed that this was all old news to them. He paid close attention lest he missed something that Karnak was saying.

"However," Karnak said, "I do have good news. Our sources have seen Warglin Drakes flying over towards the northern Hyrule area, near the region of Darkholme to the west. This can mean only one thing at the moment; the Frostmancer's forces have moved. The majority of his army is in that general area. We've confirmed this with the help of our dear friend, the Helmaroc, Farore. Their forces are indeed spread thin."

This knowledge caused many of those attending to beam in delight. This was obviously good news. Link couldn't help but feel a weight come off of his shoulders now that he knew that he didn't have to face up against an army of Warglins.

"The remainder of the Warglin stronghold lurk within the depths of the area once known as the Fire Temple," Karnak said, "This, sadly, also has to be the place where Link makes his own assault on the Frostmancer's forces."

Link cocked an eyebrow. So much for easy.

"Link's overall task at this point is to enter the temple," Karnak explained, "This is where the Frostmancer's been accomplishing his tasks assigned to him by Malgannis, leader of the Seven Sorcerers. Link needs to go in, find out what in the Fire's name the Frostmancer is up to, and sabotage it in every way he can. The rest of us in the meantime will pose a distraction while he deals with the Frostmancer from the inside, effectively crippling him and bringing freedom to Death Mountain."

Everyone nodded in agreement…except Ashei. She looked at Karnak quizzically for a few seconds. Karnak interpreted the look as a sign that she wished to speak, and pointed his hand in her direction. She stood up from her seat and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Might I point out a problem?" she asked.

"Indeed you may, young lady," Karnak said.

"When Link gets inside, he may have to deal with plenty more than just the Frostmancer's forces," she said, "On top of that, the Hero of Time had aid when he first went into the portal. The Sage of Fire, Darunia, had already been inside of the temple ahead of time in an attempt to defeat the monster that Ganondorf had unleashed upon Death Mountain. The Fire Temple was legendary for its traps and puzzles that only Gorons could solve; the first Hero was lucky that Darunia had already gone through, or he could have likely been stuck inside forever."

"This is true," Karnak said, "I have thought of this fact already. That is why I think it would be unwise to send Link in alone."

Darin suddenly popped out of Link's pocket. "What about me?!" he asked, "I've been with Link through thick and thin! You aren't sending him in there without me, are you?!"

"No, Darin," Karnak said, "When I said send in Link alone, I meant with you at his side. I doubt you would even try to stay put, let alone be forced. No, you're going with Link. I just meant that he needs more than just your help."

"Oh…" Darin blushed again. He slunk down into Link's pocket once more and stayed there. Link felt kind of bad for him. Today just wasn't a good day for the little fairy.

"Now, I would like us to have two volunteers who will go with Link into the depths of the old Fire Temple," Karnak said, "We aren't just looking for anyone; the two we need are those who can easily deal with traps, are strong, cunning, brave, and, most of all, able to keep themselves alive for as long as possible. Rakahaaak! Now, anyone willing to risk it?"

There was silence amongst the group. It was obvious that, while everyone wished to sacrifice themselves for freedom, they weren't all too keen on committing suicide by wandering straight into the lion's den…or, in this case, the raven's nest.

Finally, Biter broke the silence. "I volunteer to join Link," he said as he stood up, "When I was young, not seven years ago, I wished to join Link on his quest into the Dodongo Caverns. Though I was denied passage, I waited patiently and have always trained for the chance to join in the fight. Krraaah…Now I am fully capable of going on any quest…and Karnak, before you can deny me this, consider this my right of passage. That way I have an excuse of going in and risking my life…Yakahaaaak!"

Karnak was about to argue against the Lizalfos, but stopped and smiled. Shaking his head, he said, "I would have it no other way, Biter. As your guardian, you have my permission for the passage…as long as you come back out alive. Don't do anything too heroic. Now…any other volunteers?"

The rest were silent. Though Khanabor wanted to volunteer, Karnak reminded him, to Khanabrik's relief, that as Warglins they would get spotted immediately and it would be better for them both to be with the others. Ashei herself wanted to join in, but Karnak stated that she had other, more pressing matters to attend to. What these were, Link was unsure of. However, it didn't matter as long as they got this next part of the quest done and over with.

Finally, Gongoron stood up. Everyone looked at the Goron, whose tan hide seemed to grow a bit darker as if he was very determined for what he was about to say.

"I volunteer to join Brother Link," he said, "I have made many mistakes in the past, which cost me my tribe, my home…my dignity and pride…but when Link returned, he gave me a reason for hope. A chance of redemption, if you will. I believe the time has come for me to act further on this redemption. I wish to redeem myself in the eyes of my people by defeating the one man that has them locked within his icy grip! Whether any of you like it or not, I'm going, and that's that."

Karnak nodded in understanding. "I know what it's like to turn my back on my own people," he said, "It is never easy, even if you are doing it for what you know is right. Though for my kind there is no true redemption amongst the ancient culture, the Gorons are legendary for their forgiveness and friendship. I am certain that you will make your people proud."

Gongoron smiled and bowed his head in gratitude. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Link himself was pretty happy with the two volunteers going in with him; both Biter and Gongoron were perfect choices for the task at hand.

"And so, we have our two volunteers," Karnak said with a scaly smile, "Link, do you appreciate your volunteers?"

"By all means," Link replied.

"Then the three of you can go and rest up," Karnak said, "You will need it for tomorrow. The rest of us will be discussing the course of action that we shall be making for the time being. Until then, you are dismissed."

The three friends stood up from their seats, bowed politely to the rest of the group, and then made their way out of the room. As heated discussion began in their wake, the three of them smiled at one another as they walked out towards the outside area of the Aerie.

"So," Biter said with a smile, "I'm finally going on an adventure. You know what…it's about time you got here, Link. I was getting bored for a while without anything to do but raiding Warglin camps."

"Well, at least now I'm not the only one who's going to watch Link's back," Darin said as he popped out of Link's pocket.

Link looked over at Gongoron, who still kept his determined look on his face. He wondered what was going on inside of the Goron's head; what he was thinking about or why he chose to risk his life to help his friend.

"So," Link said, "How are you going to take care of Dangoro if you're going to be with me?"

"Dangoro's covered," Gongoron explained, "You see, I woke up this morning to find that he wasn't in his room. It turns out he was sleeping in Farore's nest with her. I think that he's in good hands…er, feathers."

"Well, then we'd better make sure that you're here for him when this is over," Darin said.

Gongoron stopped in his tracks. He put his hand on Link's shoulder and looked up at him and Darin both. The two friends along with Biter stared back at the Goron, whose determined face became graver and much more serious.

"This isn't just about my redemption," he said, "I'm going to be saving Dangoro's father. I owe it to my cousin for what I did all those years ago. To think that Goro-Link's been trapped in the clutches of the Frostmancer, all this time, and Dangoro thought that he was just being rejected for all these years. Now, I have a chance to help set things right. Dangoro's going to have his father back."

Link smiled. "Well said, Gongoron," he replied.

The four friends just stood there for a little while before Darin broke the silence with a quick flash of his wings. "Come on," he said, "Karnak said we should be getting some rest, but in reality I think it's high-time we got ourselves trained up and ready to go. We've got a whole 24 hours until the attack…and we also have at least one boy in green who's been out of shape."

Link nervously scratched the back of his head. He never really got to see much in the way of action in Kakariko Village, it was true. Actually, the idea of training didn't sound half bad to him. He liked the idea of getting his blood pumping for a while.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Biter asked in anticipation, "Last one to the sparring grounds is a rotten Helmaroc's egg!"

Without another word, he dashed out the door and towards the deeper part of the cave. Gongoron soon followed suit by curling himself up into a ball and rolling after at high speeds. Link soon found that he had a hard time keeping up with the two of them; it's obvious that the two mountain-dwellers didn't want to be considered rotten Helmaroc eggs for the rest of the day.

He ran out the door and down the carved pathways of Helmaroc Aerie, with Darin flying close behind as fast as his wings could take him.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Meh, I said I'd be taking a break from this, but Secrets of the Lost Woods was getting rather long to write. I thought it would be a good idea to get this chapter started while I could.

Alright, so Yeta's been introduced into the story. I wanted someone to help Link overcome his sense of guilt and realize that there were others out there who have it just as bad, if not worse, than he does. Seeing as Link has been trying his best to overcome his dark thoughts and desires for bloodshed, I wanted to make sure that he had someone around to help him come through. Also, I had to find a means to make it seem as if she suffered for much longer...hence, the 5-year pregnancy.

Darin: That's kind of messed up...I feel kind of bad for her.

**Kerian**: She'll get her happy ending...don't worry. Anyway, this is where the dungeon trek shall soon begin. Next chapter, we'll see Link delves into the depths of the Fire...er, Ice?...Temple, and you'll get to find out just who the boss is! Until next time, me out!

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: What?

Darin...Ice temple?

**Kerian**: I'll come up with a better name later.

Darin: You'd better...

-Kerian and Darin


	83. Chapter 21, Part 2: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 2

* * *

The edges of Death Mountain were bare. There was nothing but snow, ice, and rock on all sides. Save for the blizzard surrounding the peak, there was virtually no sound, no movement, and no sign of life. It was a dark, barren void, and seemed to be the last place that any single person with half a brain would want to go to.

Nevertheless, that did not stop the battle that was about to take place.

Link, Biter, and Gongoron were on the eastern edge of the crater, their feet standing upon a heavily eroded ledge that could barely even hold their toes. It was much easier for Gongoron and Biter to hold on, being naturally born and bred in the mountains, but for Link it was another story.

"Are you sure you don't want on my back?" Gongoron asked, "It'll make sure you don't slip off as much."

"I'm fine, really," Link insisted as he got himself back up after his fourteenth stumble, "I couldn't…be…better."

Of course, he was lying through his teeth. His toes felt like they were going to break off from the strain of holding on…that is, if his feet didn't come off from frostbite first. The way he was hugging against the icy rock didn't help, as now his whole chest felt numb from the cold. He was curious why Biter and Gongoron weren't complaining, though he didn't doubt that they did not enjoy it any more than he did.

The majority of the day before had been spent training. While Link mostly sparred with Biter, Link using the Master Sword and Biter using a powerful spear-like weapon, Gongoron mostly practiced with the Ball and Chain. Though it was a rather sluggish weapon with virtually no defense, it got the job done when needed. Plus, it acted as a secondary Grappling Hook, albeit a rather loud and destructive one, in case if one needed to get to the top of something. However, one had to be very strong in order to accomplish such a feat.

After being debriefed and heading for bed, Link witnessed Gongoron's goodbyes to Dangoro. It was a rather sad moment, but Farore promised that she would look out for the young Goron chief-to-be. Link even managed to see Yeto give his wife a quick, loving hug before the two went off into bed, and was quick to become homesick. He missed Rose…very, very much.

Darin, of course, made things all the funnier when he accidentally set Karnak's tail on fire in an attempt to show off his fires and set a light to the kindling in the fireplace. Of course, Link had to break it up before Karnak would decide that he was hungry for annoying fairies.

Once they were in bed, Link had to endure yet another nightmare before he finally managed to have a semi-decent sleep. Waking up early, both he and Darin made their way out of the fortress of Helmaroc Aerie. Rendezvousing with their friends, they made their way to the pass that headed towards the top of the mountain, careful not to fall off or accidentally trip over each other as they did. With Biter in front, Link in the back, and the heavy Gongoron bringing the rear, and Darin providing an extra lookout in case if a patrol of Warglin drakes managed to pass by, the four made their way up the side of the mountain; their journey alone taking them a total of seven hours.

"Well," Biter said as he gazed over the side of the peak, "what do you guys think? The Frostmancer must have a thing for volcanoes, because he redefines the word 'redecorate.' Krahaaak!"

Link poked his nose over the rock face, and could only stare. Though he never saw the crater as a kid, he did know that this was nothing like what a volcano should look. The crater was like a curved basin, like a giant, carved-out bowl, which seemed to collect all of the fallen snow like an open trap. A raised platform could be seen in the very center of the crater, surrounded by at least two dozen pillars that stood high above the ground; set in a circle with the pedestal as the centerpiece. Directly across from them was the entrance to a large structure, with battlements made of ice and foundations of stone and frozen lava.

"I take it that's the Fire Temple?" Link asked.

"Glacier Ruins is what the enemy calls it," Biter said, "We've managed to…torture one or two Warglins who were unlucky enough to have been knocked unconscious during our raids upon their caravans. We can never pick up more than one or two at a time, but we were lucky they were amongst the less disciplined."

Link gulped. He was lucky that Biter and the other Lizalfos were on his side. There was no telling what their form of torture could be…and he rather had it so that he never found out.

"They should be setting up the signal relatively soon," Gongoron said, "Once they do, we head down the mountain as fast as we can. We should try to use the pillars for cover until the battle starts; then we can get inside."

"And then what?" Link asked.

"We just do what we do best, Link," Darin said as he clutched tightly to Link's tunic, "We start running for our lives from flocks of giant bats."

"That's just you, Darin," Link said with a smile.

Biter looked a bit confused. "How can you run when you don't have any legs?" he asked.

Darin didn't bother replying, for at that moment a fire arrow shot through the air and soared into the clouds, off to the southern side of the mountain. The moment that the flaming arrow struck the ground, several Warglins began barking alarms and began to focus their attention towards the cavern entrance of the mountain.

"Let's go!" Link whispered.

The friends needed no second bidding. Link, Biter, and Gongoron leapt over the side and began their trek down the mountain. Gongoron was up front; having curled up into a ball and rolled down the hill in order to reach the bottom quickest to see if the coast was clear. Biter was just behind him, crawling on all fours and moving with all the speed of any lizard. Link was in the rear, with Darin providing backup in case if the two of them got attacked from behind.

They quickly got to the bottom of the crater without so much as a minor snow-slide heralding their arrival. Luckily for them, the Warglins were too busy dealing with the south entrance to worry about the rest of the crater. Link, Gongoron, and Biter all hid behind a set of pillars, while Darin went and scouted ahead of the group.

It wasn't long before the fairy came back to their side. He panted for a second before saying, "No luck. There are still patrols of Warglins around. Unless we can find a place to hide in about three minutes, we'll be caught!"

Link didn't say anything. He looked up over at the southern entrance to the crater. There was a lot of activity going on over there, but not enough to satisfy him. He knew he really couldn't do anything to speed up the battle, though he sure wished that something would happen that would get everyone's attention.

The four friends moved over to better cover the moment they heard the all-too-familiar sounds of Warglins approaching them. Luckily for them, the wind was pointing away from the Warglins, which meant that they wouldn't smell the trespassers. That certainly wouldn't stop the cat-like creatures from spotting them...

* * *

A pair of Warglins on patrol poked their heads around the pillars on the eastern edge of the crater. As they did, they noticed something that they knew right away was out of place; three pairs of tracks.

"Keep on your guard," one of the two said, "They could have sent saboteurs in to lower our defenses."

The second Warglin scoffed. "They can barely even attempt to make a suitable resistance," he said, "Why the hell would they lower our defenses if they can't even get inside?"

"Still," the Warglin said, "I don't like this. Start looking around."

The second Warglin shrugged, but didn't refuse. The two of them began sniffing around at the tracks, following them as they circled around towards the northern end of the crater. As they did, they kept their noses pinned to the ground in an attempt to catch whatever scent they could find.

Finally, the trail went cold, literally, at the foot of a couple of the pillars. The two Warglins circled about and moved back a few paces to make sure that they didn't lose a set of tracks nearby. However, there was no continuing of the tracks; it stopped dead at their feet.

* * *

High above the heads of the two Warglins, Biter and Link clung to two different pillars for their lives; Link by his Grappling Hook and Biter with just his claws. The two of them hoped and prayed that the Warglins below them would go away, and neither of them dared to dream what would happen if they looked up.

"Where'd they go?" the first Warglin asked, "Whoever made these tracks couldn't have just gone and flew off."

"I still think this is a load of reekfish," the second Warglin growled, "There's nothing here but snow, ice, rocks and…and—"

The second Warglin suddenly stopped and began to sniff the air. The first noticed his comrade's actions and stopped what he was doing. He approached the other Warglin, who was busy on all fours in an attempt to catch the scent he had obtained.

"What's the matter?" the Warglin barked, "What do you smell?"

The second Warglin kept sniffing for a full minute to make sure, and then spoke up. "Gunpowder," he said.

Link almost groaned. He remembered that Gongoron had brought extra bombs and something called a Powder Keg with him using Link's spare Kokiri Bust Bag. He glanced over towards a large snowdrift nearby, and saw it shake slightly.

_Gongoron_, Link said to himself. _For all it's worth, don't move a muscle!_

The second Warglin quickly stood up. "I've caught the scent!" he growled, "It's over by that snowdrift. Get over on the other side just in case if he tries to get away!"

"With pleasure," the first Warglin hissed.

The two cat-like creatures slowly made their way around the drift. Link felt his sweat turn to ice. He looked over at Biter, who simply lowered his head gravely. Darin, who had hidden in Link's pocket, seemed to shiver a little more under the assumption that Gongoron wasn't going to last.

The two Warglins surrounded the snowdrift, their claws outstretched and their mouths opened up, revealing their glistening-white fangs. They each drew their weapons; the first Warglin pulled out a black, spiked club, while the second drew a very sinister-looking sword. The two of them approached the snowdrift carefully. Even now, it was starting to shiver just a tiny bit more, revealing the unmistakable tan skin of a Goron beneath it.

"Gotcha!" the second Warglin roared. Without another word, he drove his sword in deep into the intruder's flesh.

Silence at first. And then, there was a tremendous wail, like a pig's scream coupled with the yelp of a mule and the unmistakable rumbling of any creature in pain. All of a sudden, a very loud explosion rippled through the side of the mountain, sending both Warglins flying backwards, tumbling over themselves until they slid to a halt on the snow.

"What in Ganondorf's big nose was that?!" the first Warglin asked as he got up, rubbing his singed fur.

The second Warglin, who fared much less than his comrade, got up and shook himself. Bald patches covered his body, and a very big burn mark covered his face. He growled and walked over to his Warglin comrade and belted him clean in the mouth, sending his partner flying headfirst into one of the pillars.

"I'll tell you what that was, you no-good, flea-brained, wit-frozen son of a Moblin! You got me all riled up and prepared for bloodshed…and for what?! Just so that I could get my brains blown off by a Nejiron?!?"

The first Warglin rubbed his head and looked up at his comrade, who was standing above him and preparing to give him a smart kick in the ribs. "How was I supposed to know?!" he mewled, "You've got to admit that it looked like a Goron, though. You wouldn't have attacked otherwise."

"OF COURSE IT LOOKED LIKE A GORON!" the second Warglin shouted, "That's how they hunt their prey; with a disguise. You wouldn't consider anything that ate rocks for food a real threat, would you?! Now, get up! We've got to get back on patrol before—"

He never got to finish his words, for at that moment a mighty roar suddenly shook the mountainside. Before either Warglin could move, a tremendous avalanche rumbled down the crater's edge and rammed into them, knocking them senseless and burying them within ten feet of snow. Both Warglins were no more, for the snow and ice packed in so much that neither could move, and both seemed to have died of suffocation.

* * *

Link thanked the goddesses that they were on his side. The avalanche had come in the nick of time, because the second Warglin's kick caused the first Warglin to tilt his head up at their direction. It was only thanks to the mighty roar off to the south that saved their lives.

"Come on, Biter," Link said, commanding his Grappling Hook to let go and landing with a thud on his feet, "Let's get down and help dig Gongoron out. He's probably suffocating down there."

"Hardly," Biter said as he slipped down the pillar to the freshly covered snow, "Gorons don't need to breath the same way that we do. As long as they aren't completely covered in rock, sand, or even ice, they can last for weeks without needing air."

To prove his words, a mighty fist broke through the snow and ice, the body it was attached to quickly following along. Gongoron pulled himself out of the freshly laden snow, shaking it off and brushing his supply bags clean of the stuff to ensure the capabilities of the powder inside.

"Alright," Link said, "Now that the enemy has their attention occupied…"

"It's time for the adventure!!!" Biter almost shouted. Luckily, he composed himself in the nick of time, knowing full well the danger they were in. "Sorry…I usually can control myself when I get excited…harrrrrrrrk."

"Oh, brother," Darin said from in Link's pocket, "Believe me, kid, you'll be a bit more thankful of your past life by the time this is all over."

Link just rolled his eyes. Gongoron, meanwhile, began the trek towards the Glacier Ruins, holding tightly to his load as he did.

"I hope there's much less of this once we get inside," he muttered to himself.

* * *

As the three figures made their way towards the former Temple of Fire, they did not notice that they were being watched. In the shadows, a dark, cloaked figure moved silently across the snow. The figure kept to the darkness of the mountain as best as he could, all too keen to avoid the battle nearby to the south. As he passed the pillars, a Warglin, his body half-submerged in snow and ice, tried to pull his way out of the resulting muck from the avalanche.

The Warglin looked up at the stranger; obviously incapable of figuring out who it was in the blizzard light. He raised a hand pleadingly in an attempt to get his attention.

"Please, mate," the Warglin mewled, "Please…help me…"

"Don't worry, mate," the figure said in a gruff voice, "I'll help you get out of there…let's speed you on your way, shall we?"

The Warglin smiled in gratitude as the stranger bent down. His smile suddenly turned into a look of surprise as the figure pulled out a golden dagger and slit his throat. The Warglin couldn't even shout a warning; his air pipe being completely severed and his neck rapidly draining blood. Like a hungry monster, the snow seemed to swallow him back up as is dead body slipped into the whiteness below; the only clues to his existence being the red snow on the surface.

The figure sneered. Wiping the golden dagger clean on the snow, he quickly followed the other intruders, keen to ensure that he was not seen by either side.

He had work to do…

* * *

The entrance to the Glacier Ruins was empty. No guards stood about, and there was no sign of any kind of activity or even movement, save for the snowflakes brought down from above by the mighty blizzard. According to the noise off south, all of the Warglins available were currently concentrating themselves on the fight beyond. Link privately hoped that the Resistance were doing alright. He hated the idea of coming out of the former Fire Temple to find Yeto, Karnak, and all the others who lived in Helmaroc Aerie dead or dying at his feet.

The four intruders approached the door. Though the main entrance; a tremendous, stone door covered in ice and snow; was closed, a single door that was usually used for individuals to come in and out of the fortress was open. Without giving it a second thought, the three friends and their fairy companion entered the structure, drawing their weapons and preparing for anything.

What they saw amazed them. There was a large, stone staircase in the exact center of the temple. Above it was a series of levels and old architecture that reminded Link a lot of the Goron Village. Had it have been hot and more cave-like, Link was sure that he would have easily recognized it as a Goron settlement of some kind, even if he didn't know of its true origins.

That was all that there was of the old architecture. Save for the landing that the stairs rose up to, everything had been replaced by blue, ice-covered stone. Small, dark, pillar-like objects covered in glowing, blue runes stood on either side of the stairs; the runes pulsing with magical power and providing light to the room. Above them, Keese, each covered in what looked like icy-blue flames, hovered about in a flock or hung from the various icesicles above. Some of them looked down from their perches and glared at the intruders before returning to their business above.

"I hate those things…a lot," Darin growled as he dove into Link's pocket.

"Keese are rather common in caves," Gongoron said rather glumly, "And yet…there's something odd about these ones. I've not seen them covered in blue flames before. Red ones, yes, but blue ones?"

"The magical energy of ice surrounds these runestones," Biter said as he approached one of the black, pillar-like structures, "Karnak told me how to recognize magical signatures. I'm sure that those Keese are filled with ice energy. They just have to come up to touch one of these things, and—"

Biter had reached out with the end of his spear to touch one of the runes. The moment that he did, ice suddenly shot up the weapon and trapped him in place. His mouth opened up into a silent scream as he just stood there, completely frozen by the magical energy; like a lizard, trapped in a crystal case.

"Biter!" Link shouted.

Gongoron was the quickest to approach the Lizalfos, but kept his hands well out of the way. Quickly, he reached into his supply bags and grabbed a pair of leather gloves, which he added to his hands.

"Find something to warm him up," he said, "We need to get him off of that runestone before it freezes him to death!"

"Why don't I just melt him right now?" Link asked. To prove he could do it, he cast a flicker of anger and lighted his hand on fire.

Gongoron quickly raised his hands and shouted, "Stop! Do you want him to be baked to bits?! Or worse, have piece of him start chipping off?!? We have to do this gradually. Light his spear on fire and get it off of the runestone, quickly!"

Link quickly did as he was told. Gongoron got the gloves on and grabbed tightly to Biter's shoulders.

"Darin, I need you to keep an eye on him," Gongoron said, "Tell me if we lose him. Hurry!"

Darin did as he was told and popped out of Link's pocket. He flew over towards Biter's chest and hovered nearby.

"You guys had better hurry fast," he said frantically, "or he's going to become a permanent popsicle!"

Link wasted no time in getting the spear off. His magic melted right through the ice, though the heat shot up the spear faster than he wanted. It caused a lot of the ice nearby to crack, including the ice around Biter's hands. Nevertheless, the spear eventually came off, completely melted, allowing Gongoron to gently place Biter down on the ground.

"Link, use your magic and start melting him slowly. Start with the extremities first and work your way down, but you have to get him thawed within five minutes or he's going to croak! Darin, keep watch on his heart and let me know how close he'll be to slipping, and hurry!"

Link did as he was told and began melting the Lizalfos; starting from the tail first and working his way up. The tail, legs, and feet started melting pretty easily, allowing link to quickly get to the harder stuff so that the blood could circulate properly. Darin hovered over Biter's chest and occasionally gave a warning about his declining heart rate as Link kept working.

"Hurry, Link! You're losing him!" Darin said frantically.

"Get his head next, Link. We need his brain to be unfrozen before his heart, or the heart won't start pumping blood. We need him to start his blood flowing again before his circulatory system freezes over!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Link muttered. He carefully melted the ice off of Biter's face, watching his head and neck dangle a bit while the rest of his body remained attached to a solid mass. Link kept going down and kept up his vigil until Biter's entire body was completely thawed out from head to toe to the tip of his tail.

Darin approached Biter's thawed-out chest. His wings began to droop as he hovered over the Lizalfos' scaly skin. "We…lost him," Darin said sadly.

Before he could properly mourn, Darin was suddenly batted aside by Gongoron's gloved hand. With a quick swipe, Gongoron pounded on the Lizalfos's chest hard.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Link asked.

"Starting his heart back up," Gongoron said, "I was afraid this would happen, but at least we got to him fast enough. One more should do the trick…"

Gongoron hit Biter again; a little harder this time. It sure did the trick, because Biter instantly groaned and clutched his chest before gasping for breath. Both Darin and Link let out a very big sigh of relief as the Lizalfos looked around, disorientated and confused.

"Wha…what in the Fire's name just happened?!" he asked.

"We'll tell you later," Gongoron explained. He reached into his pack and grabbed a bottle of red liquid. "Here. Drink this. You'll feel better in a bit."

Link recognized the red liquid instantly. He remembered how Kyle used something called a Sweetjuice Potion on Sheik back when he was a kid. He wasn't around to see the results, but he knew that by the smell alone it should have been pretty good tasting.

Biter obviously didn't think so, because the moment he gulped down the liquid, he made a face and spat out whatever was inside of his mouth. He growled and shook his head from side to side before handing the empty bottle back to Gongoron.

"Bleargh!" Biter growled, "I hate that stuff! Healing powers or not, using doctor's brews is like drinking witches brews! Yearch!"

"Sorry," Gongoron said as he put the bottle back in his bag, "I would make it sweeter if you wanted, but unfortunately that would kill the effects. Besides…if it doesn't taste good, it has to be good for you, right?"

Biter snorted. "Where'd you come up with that old wives' tale?!" Biter remarked. Groaning, he picked himself up and shook off the snow and extra ice on his body before grabbing his spear. "Come on…we might as well get moving before we're caught."

Biter took the stairs first, followed by Gongoron and then Link and Darin in the rear. Link approached Gongoron so that he could quickly ask a question to the Goron.

"Why doesn't Biter like Sweetjuice potions?" Link asked.

Gongoron cocked his head to one side. "That wasn't a Sweetjuice potion," he said, "Those potions are what parents give to their kids when they're knocked unconscious or have a nosebleed. Children can't handle alcohol, and many families think that teenagers can't either, which is why they usually enforce that kind of stuff. No, Red Potions are the real deal. Just about every experienced warrior won't leave their house without one. Good alchemists who know their stuff can make red potions, though you'd mostly find witches doing that kind of thing…though regardless of the source it tastes about as good as trying to take a bite out of a week-old tektite dropping."

Link flinched. He didn't like the sound of that. He made a note to never get himself in a situation where he would have to drink that kind of stuff. Darin flew up to Link's shoulder and perched on it, shaking his head as if to say, 'you pretty much got what you asked.' Link ignored his fairy companion and drew his blade, mentally preparing himself for the trails they would soon take.

The group made it up to the landing. Surprisingly, the Keese above didn't dive-bomb them like they expected. They just simply acted like normal animals would without something invading their privacy, such as eating and sleeping. Link was glad that they weren't getting a lot of attention for the time being.

The landing had something that looked like it once held torches, but simple cold stone was all that remained. It had two doors; both parallel to each other on the different walls. The four friends approached the first of the two doors on the landing, which was to the right. Link's heart drooped when he saw an all-too familiar silver lock on this door.

"Damn it," Biter mumbled, "I don't know much about locks, but I can sense magic in this one. I doubt that we'd be able to break through."

"You do need a key, yes," Link said, "I remember seeing something like this when I was helping the Kokiri defeat the Shadow Druid and his army.

"Well, I guess that just leaves the other door," Darin said.

Gongoron nodded. "Let's get going then," he said as he headed for the adjacent door, "the sooner we get Dangoro's father out of here, the better."

Gongoron approached the door and reached a hand out to grab it. As he did, the door did something rather unexpected; it shook around from side to side. Gongoron didn't even have time to react as the door suddenly came up and slammed down on his face, crushing him to the ground, before returning to an upright position. In the fraction of a second it took for the strange, fake door to slam onto Gongoron's body, Link noticed a second door directly behind the first, its edges sealed off by powerful, silver bars.

"We may have a problem on our hands, guys," Link said as he helped Gongoron up.

There was a screeching noise above them. Darin looked up, and suddenly squealed in fright. "You have no idea how right you are, Link!" he shouted before he ducked into the nearest and smallest shelter available; Link's pocket.

Instantly, they were beset upon by the flock of Keese. The winged monsters dive-bombed them from the roof of the cavern, their mouths opened wide and revealing sharp, flashing fangs. Link quickly ducked behind his shield in order to protect himself. Gongoron curled up into a ball and rolled around in an attempt to dodge them, while Biter simply flashed his spear right and left, taking out the Keese one at a time as they circled him and the others.

Like always, Darin was the least lucky. A Keese that had rammed into Link's shield soon found itself without it's magical aura of blue flame that surrounded it. Nevertheless, it didn't loose its basic instincts of finding food, and quickly found the fairy's scent. It flew up a gap that couldn't be covered by Link's shield and began to tear at Link's tunic in order to get to the fairy inside.

"HEEEELLLLPP!!!!" Darin shouted.

Link quickly slammed his right fist, the one carrying the shield, on the Keese, knocking it out cold. However, as a result, he lowered his defenses and left himself wide open for an attack. In an instant, a very large Keese covered from head to toe in blue flames came up and dive-bombed upon the unsuspecting hero.

Link didn't even have time to look up. The Keese rammed into his body, and its magical energies exploded in a flash of blue light. Link was instantly covered in a huge block of ice, incapable of moving as the ice froze him down to his soul. He felt himself black out, even as he heard his friends struggling off in the distance that was reality.

Somewhere, deep within his mind, a very dark presence was laughing at him.

* * *

Link found himself in an all-too-familiar place. Just like last time, the Mirror sucked him into the strange realm that was home to his two doppelgangers. Dark Link stood upon the hill once more, his back leaning against the tree, twirling his sword with one hand in boredom. Link did not see his golden counterpart anywhere. Link knew that it was alright. He was already warned that this day would come, so he did not need the spirit within him to tell him what to do again.

"_Good to see that you've come back! I was beginning to get bored in here._"

The source of this voice came from Dark Link. Link's dark counterpart twirled his sword one last time before holding it steady and bringing his body into an attacking posture. He approached towards the base of the hill, approaching Link a few feet away from the hill's base until he came to a stop, just a foot or two away from him. The two just stared at each other for a while, and Link could see that his doppelganger was steadily becoming easier to see; the eyes were more vivid in color, and his body was more defined and easier to see, though shrouds of black still covered much of his figure.

Dark Link noticed Link's hesitation. This caused him to chuckle slightly. He raised his free, right hand, and beckoned the hero with a single finger.

"_What's the matter, boy?_" Dark Link asked, "_Are you too afraid to cross swords with me again? Well, I can't expect much from a man who takes advice to try to put down his greatest emotions from a severely hormonal pregnant woman. My…how hypocritical of her._"

Link growled, but gained control of himself. The insult to Yeta would be dealt with momentarily. This lack of reaction caused Dark Link to shake his finger back and forth, as if chiding the boy.

"_Tut, tut_," Link's dark side said, "_We'll have to work on that temper of yours, though it shouldn't be hard. There are tons of things in this world that gets you angry…the Seven Sorcerers for example. I'm certain that we can figure out how to get you to blow your top off._"

"_You know what,_" Link said, "_Why don't you just drop it for now? Can we fight? I'm personally rather bored from all of this talk._"

Link drew the Master Sword and raised his shield, stepping into the boundary line that his dark side could walk upon. Dark Link cackled, quickly grabbing his own shield as well.

"_You know what_," he hissed, "_I thought you'd never ask._"

And with that, the battle had begun.

* * *

Gongoron and Biter kept up their vigil against the Ice Keese that flew about around their heads. Biter dealt with them the easiest, seeing as his agility combined with his dual-blade spear allowed him to be able to steadily counterattack every single one of the giant bats that approached. He could only deal with them one at a time, however, and more seemed to come with each wave that attacked. His agility could only hold out so long.

Gongoron had a much bigger problem. Save for his bombs, his only other weapon was the Ball and Chain, which was so big and slow that many of the bats managed to get the idea of dodging it after he made his first initial assault. Also, it was big enough to shatter Link and Darin to pieces in their currently frozen form, so he had to put himself in a corner in order to keep himself from accidentally killing their friends.

"We had better deal with these monsters soon," Gongoron hissed as a currently normal Keese came up and bit him in the arm, drawing blood, "I don't know how long Link can last in there."

Biter twisted his spear around in the air, taking out at least five more Keese in a row. His spear began to form frost and ice around the edges, resulting in dulling the blades. The Lizalfos quickly began to smash the ice off on the ground as he replied to the Goron. "We'd better get him out quickly," he said, "I've experienced near-death by ice before. Trust me…it's not a dip in a hot spring!"

* * *

Link and Dark Link crossed swords again and again as they tried to best each other in the battle. Both of them struck, parried, struck again, and bludgeoned each other as best as they could, only to be either knocked backwards by each others' blows or successfully blocked by their opponent's defenses. Link didn't know whether or not he could tire in his mind, but he knew that the strain that Dark Link was causing him was enough to realistically grant pain as any true fight would.

Dark Link revealed many emotions in the fight; insane happiness, deadly rage, a frustration and desire for bloodshed that could not be compared with any other creature on the planet. He shared every feeling of pain or triumph that Link did, with each blow he gave or received, as both he and Link were equaled in strength and skill.

The battle finally reached a true stalemate when both warriors locked each others' blades, leaning against one another in an attempt to bring their blades into a position to give a deadly strike. Dark Link smiled as he pressed forward with all the power that he could, his movements causing Link's mind to strain and his body to quiver. Though Link knew he was on the brink, he could tell that Dark Link was just as bad, seeing as both of them had been at this battle for almost what seemed like an hour.

"_You know, boy_," Dark Link hissed as he attempted to lean closer, "_anger is not as evil as it seems. Anger is a natural desire…the strength that men have and need in order to survive. You can't be expected to fight without showing some kind of deep urge inside to slice your opponent into bloody pieces, can you?_"

Link ignored his dark side. He kept his guard up and continued pressing in hard on his opponent's blade. One wrong move could cause him to lose a limb…or his life.

Dark Link continued his verbal assault. "_I'm sure that you must want to get your revenge on some poor, pitiful soul_," he said, "_If there's one thing I know about killing, it's this; it feels good to take a life, especially of that someone did you wrong. Didn't it feel good to jam the Master Sword up that spy's gut; to have the Master Sword dripping with the blood of someone who could not defend himself? Now, that felt delicious._"

Link tried to ignore him, but he couldn't help but notice something rather terrible. Dark Link's words were startlingly accurate. It did feel good, albeit in a somewhat creepy way, when he killed the man who had been spying on the Resistance. He didn't know exactly how to respond to such a realization, though he did not dare lose his concentration upon the fight.

Dark Link simply smiled and kept right on talking. "_It was just as satisfying when you killed that Zora Vizier, wasn't it? Ah, such pain and suffering on his face. I could almost taste it. You know…there are others who deserve this pain. Others who managed to do you wrong in the past that you would like to get rid of. The Shadow Druid, for example. The coward wouldn't even fight you; instead, he relied on some cheap weakling that you easily managed to kill off. Wouldn't it be nice to roast him from the inside out, like he deserves?_"

Link didn't want to admit it, but the Shadow Druid did tick him off when he didn't show up and sent Phantom Ganon instead. On top of that, the Shadow Druid pretty much made slaves out of the rest of the Kokiri, causing Karen to be all alone for perhaps the rest of her life. He knew one thing was certain; he would never allow that monster to mess with his friends again.

"_Then there's also that Vaati. What an arrogant, pompous, spoiled brat. It must have felt good, cutting his face open like that and giving him a good scar that would last for the rest of his life. However, scars are much less permanent than death. Oh, if only you had the guts to kill him; to gut him right then and there instead of having him mope about his ruined face. I bet he's in his castle right now with that princess friend of yours, raping her and doing all sorts of unpleasant things with that girl…don't you just want to rend his head off of his shoulders?_"

Link felt his blood boil. The very idea of Vaati even getting close to Zelda was enough to make him sick. Link felt Dark Link's sword push a little more, causing him to have to back up in order to gain better leverage.

"_I have no doubts that there are others who will try to hurt your loved ones,_" Dark Link whispered, "_but, be warned…it is your loved ones who are the most likely to hurt you. Karen, for example, left you to become a Sage. Zelda's gone off into hiding, and is no doubt having a wonderful time with some other male friend, forgetting about you…never caring about you at all…But the worst one of all of them is that Rose._"

Link felt Dark Link push a bit harder once he heard her name. How could Rose cause him harm? She loved him more than anything else on earth. She would never betray him…would she?

"_A lonely girl, waiting for the one she loves, spending all of her time in a community full of very bored, very depressed…very desperate men_," Dark Link said, "_One of them alone is enough to violate her; to cause her harm, to grant her sorrow…to give her a child that isn't yours. She may actually go to one of them willingly. I know I would if my partner was ever gone, far away, risking his life with the knowledge that he may never come back. Why wait for that moment to find another when one can search for that deadly spark one calls love while you are away?_"

Link shook his head in disbelief. The more he thought about it, the more he began to believe that it could be true. Could Rose really be trying to cheat on him? She did show up with a bunch of men the last time they met. Maybe they were all seduced by her; a secret harem of which Link was the first in their number. Link suddenly felt an intense hatred when he imagined Rose's face; her laughing eyes and wide smile…and her arms folded around the waistline of another man. This hatred was combined with another; a hatred of anyone daring to betray him, to trick him, to try to use him…

Suddenly, Link felt himself backed into a corner. Sure enough, behind him was the tree that sat on top of the hill. Dark Link had been steadily backing him towards it, trying his hardest to get Link in a position where he could be vulnerable; all the while giving him chilling thoughts of darkness and betrayal that he was almost too willing to believe. He felt his heart do a guilt trip the moment he realized the extent that he had almost given into with his fears and hatreds, and he already knew that the damage had been done.

"_So, boy_," Dark Link whispered with a smile, "_Who's the stronger one now? As you can see, you are already willing to believe that there is some good to evil after all. Why not start early at getting revenge at everyone? Who says that destiny rules you? You don't need to be a Hero of Time just because you happen to hold a blade that can kill anything that defies you! Join me. Merge with me, and you and I together can prove that we are the best; that we are greater than anything! Morals are but a weakness, and we can be above them! Join with me! Join our minds as one!_"

Link suddenly felt an intense pain in his head. Dark Link had dropped his shield and reached across between his blade and the Master Sword and had grabbed Link's forehead with his right hand. Link felt a very dark presence wash over his mind, and his every thought was blocked out by terrifying laughter.

He suddenly felt bottled up, as if he was steadily trying to hide within himself; trapped within an ever-increasingly dark void. Dark Link's laughter prevailed over everything, and the only thing Link could do was give in to self-pity.

"What have I done?" Link said aloud, "What have I done? I let everyone down. I let my emotions get the better of me; made myself believe that anyone could betray me, even the one I love…"

_I am truly undeserving of the Master Sword…_

Link felt himself wallow in self-pity for a time. He could not tell if it was in seconds, or if it was in days, but it mattered not. All that mattered was that everything was taken away from him; everything was silent, was gone…he was alone.

_Link…_

Link felt his ears prick up. That voice…

_Link…you can fight back. I know you can do it…_

"Zelda?"

_Link_, Zelda's voice whispered. _Dark Link hasn't won yet. This is only an illusion; an illusion he helped you to create. By letting your emotions run rampant, he played on your fears of him getting control to allow you to merge with your fears. He's simply playing with you; having you think that he's got control when he really has as much control over you as you do over the world! Fight back!_

"Zelda…he made me believe in terrible things. He made me think that everyone could betray me…you, Karen, even Rose…"

_Link! Get a grip on yourself, damn it! Stop wallowing in self-pity. That's what he wants you to think! Your friends have not betrayed you…We are counting on you to win this fight. We have our whole lives riding upon your shoulders…You are a sweet and caring person. How could anyone that loves you betray you for someone else? I haven't…_

She hasn't…what? "Wait, Zelda…?"

_It doesn't matter what you think about me or what I feel about you right now. Right at this moment, you have to fight back. You can do this…your friends are counting on you. Think of those who you care for most…think of your friends!_

Link did as he was told. He began to think of Karen; of the time they spent together in the Lost Woods, those few days they spent together in the Kokiri Village and in Lon Lon Ranch. He thought of Rose; of their childhood together, of the Ocarina she gave him on his birthday, of the day he rescued her from the Pagrat. He thought of Gongoron and Biter; his two great friends who were even now battling a swarm of monsters while he lay trapped inside of a block of ice, both trying to protect him as best as they could.

"_NO! Your friends will all betray you! Even now, I bet that those two incompetent fools outside are planning on smashing your icy corpse and piecing you together like some sick ice sculpture, if they haven't left you to freeze in this wretched place yet!_"

Link thought of the Sheikah Twins; how Tai always acted recklessly and gave into the fun-loving side of life, and how Tarel always criticized him, with Sheik just shaking his head in annoyance. He thought of Rose; how he first kissed her on her birthday, how they met again for the first time in seven long years, how they shared their greatest moment together once the ranch was safe again. He thought of Darin; his best friend who stuck with him through thick and thin, who was always there to offer advice or to say something that eventually would break whatever frightened, depressing, or rather awkward mood he was in.

"_They all will turn their back on you! What is it that they have ever done for you in their life?! Nothing! You always run around as their lap dog, always following orders and obeying requests given by people who claim that they care about you, when they really just lay on their lazy asses all day long and laugh at you behind your back!_"

Link thought of Zelda; how she depended on him and wanted to be his friend, and how Link would always be her friend in return. He thought of Darin's youngest siblings; whose first moments in this world were moments without their mother but with the joy of their eldest brother and their greatest ally. He thought of Karnak, of Farore, of Rose, of Yeto, of Dangoro, of Rose, of his dad, of his mother, of Rose, of Naru, of Goro-Link, of Rose, of Ruta, of Aran, of Rose…

"_Can't you see that she's just using you?! Why don't you just at least pretend to believe it? You'll soon find that there are truths to my words…wait, what's—Yeeeaaaarrrrggh!!_"

"I'm not your prisoner anymore."

Link suddenly felt his mind's eye warp and twist, and then the darkness cleared. He was back on top of that hill, the tree was still behind him, and his sword was still locked in combat with Dark Link's. Dark Link's hand was still on his forehead, and he still felt pain grip him as Dark Link's hand gripped tighter and tighter, digging his nails into Link's temples.

The biggest difference was that Dark Link's face was contorted in pain.

"_RAAAAGGH!!_" Dark Link pulled his hand back quickly. Somehow, his hand looked darker, flaky, almost crispy in appearance, and smoke seemed to rise from the extremity. Link suddenly realized that Dark Link's hand was on fire, and it was because he was touching Link's skin.

"_How did? Where-why-what?_"

"Didn't you hear me?" Link asked in a calm, sincere voice, "I'm not your prisoner, and you are not welcome inside of my head. Get out of my mind!"

Link pushed forward. Dark Link suddenly was knocked aside and went tumbling down the hill, his left arm gashed from where the Master Sword managed to cut into him. He stood up and gazed up at Link in shock and disbelief, shaking his burnt finger at the boy as he could only stare at him in horror.

Link strode up to his dark side. There were no emotions of anger on his face, but he could feel his friendship, his care, and most of all his trust welling up inside of him. The power of his friends were like a fiery veil that surrounded his body, and he knew even at that moment that they were by his side. He would never let the evil of Dark Link attempt to get control of him, to gain some kind of mastery over his mind, to use him against his friends…

"_No_," Dark Link said in disbelief, "_This is impossible!_"

"It is as possible as it is real, Dark Link," Link said, "I will never…ever let you gain control of me. You will no longer haunt me with illusion, or tempt me with false words…or make me believe that those who I love will do me harm."

The Master Sword flashed in Link's hand. Dark Link barely raised his own sword to protect himself. Strike after strike, Link drove his dark side down to his knees. Dark Link barely held out against Link's frontal assault as Link slashed left and right with his blade, never once showing any quarter or mercy.

Finally, Link disarmed his dark side with one fell swoop of his sword. Dark Link was rendered helpless at Link's feet, both of his arms wielding cuts that released blood as red as his eyes. Dark Link gazed up into Link's face, and smiled.

"_What are you waiting for, hero_?" he asked, "_Don't you want me dead? Deliver the final blow…don't keep me waiting, unless you're too much of a coward to do it_."

"Showing mercy is not a form of cowardice," Link said, "Mercy alone is a great strength; to show that you are willing to set aside your anger and grant your opponent amnesty…"

Dark Link seemed a little disappointed at these words. However, as he attempted to get up, Link pointed the Master Sword at his neck.

"However," Link said solemnly, "To grant mercy to a fiend like you would be a darker sin than even giving into anger. Mercy cannot be given to someone with as black a heart as you. You are beyond mercy."

Dark Link snickered a bit as Link prepared the sword for the final blow. There was no anger on Link's face; no sign of a desire for revenge. All that there was, was a face of determination, and a severe lack of remorse. Dark Link chuckled a bit as Link managed to draw blood on his black neck.

"_Be warned, hero_," he said, "_Just because you defeat me now, it doesn't mean that it's over. I'll always be back…and I won't show mercy either."_

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Link growled.

All it took was a hard push; a jab at the blade. With his left hand clutching the hilt and the right on top of the pommel, Link thrust the Master Sword hard. The blade went smoothly past the collar bone and straight through the vertebrate on the other side. Dark Link let out one final roar of defiance before he burst into a cloud of ebon-black smoke, which swirled around in an attempt to choke his adversary before disappearing through the wind.

Link sighed. Finally, he could be at peace. Of course, he wasn't done yet; he still had one more person to thank.

"Thanks, Zelda," Link said, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"_She can't hear you, Hero. The link was severed once she knew you would be alright. However, your work here is not done yet._"

Link turned around to see an all-too-familiar figure standing on the hilltop by the dead tree. He sighed as he looked up at the powerful warrior.

"It's about time you showed up," Link remarked.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Phew...I'm glad I finished that. That was quite the battle, wasn't it? It was also kind of hard to put together, seeing as I noticed very plainly that Link's pretty much a goody-twoshoes in this whole story. Hopefully I did him justice, because I've noticed that I've been kind of slacking in the overall plotline compared to when I was first succeeding in this story.

Alright, so Link, Biter, Darin, and Gongoron are in the Fire Temple...now appropriately called Glacier Ruins. If you played Ocarina of Time, you'll recognize the fact that I basically described the actual entrance to the original temple, though revamped it appropriately according to the element that is currently playing havoc with it. Also, Link gets to face off against Dark Link for the second time, and Dark Link has proven to have become much stronger. If you remember in the last fight, he was solely based upon primal rage. In this fight, he actually does some of the most annoying things experienced in his appearance on Ocarina of Time; matching your every move. His fight has always been one of the most difficult in any of my miniboss battles experienced on the Legend of Zelda games. Also, Dark Link is willing to use all the words he can to tempt Link into getting more angry and, as a result, granting his dark side much more power and capabilities. Personally, I can't wait until Link faces him off in the real world instead of just in his mind. Imagine what happens then...

Darin: If you are like me and would love to enjoy the wait while it lasts, knowing full well about the terror of this guy, please raise your hand.

**Kerian**: *sigh* I wonder what all's going to happen next...will Link survive being trapped in ice? Will the Frostmancer prove victorious before the battle's even begun? Will Gongoron and Biter make it on their own against the swarms of Keese besieging upon them? Will Zelda's intervention signal her return, or is Kerian going to just simply tease you guys by not giving off anymore spoilers and laughing in your faces about it?

Darin: I think we all know the answer to that one.

**Kerian**: Now that I've completed this, I'm going to get started on finishing up the next chapter to Secrets of the Lost Woods...plus work on an interesting new fanfic idea. I'll give you a hint about it; Link's in it...and Mario...and Kirby...and Pikachu...and a cute and fluffy blue furball...

Mystery character: AHaaaahahahahaahhhaaahaha! Aloha!

**Kerian**: Until next time...

All: We, out!

-Kerian, Darin, and mystery character...


	84. Chapter 21, Part 3: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 3

* * *

_Earlier, outside the Volcano_

Karnak and a couple of Gorons, each covered in chain mail armor and wielding big, iron hammers, stood together behind a rock that protected them from unwanted eyes. They were on the top ledge that led straight to the front door of the inner sanctums of the mountain. They had scouted ahead in an attempt to deal with their main part of the mission; distracting the armies of the Frostmancer and grant Link and the others the valuable time needed to get into the fortress and break the Frostmancer from inside. Of course, their own army being small as it was, the leaders had agreed that they all needed extra help.

If these Gorons were right, then the dweller hiding in the side of the mountain would give them all the help they needed.

"Are you sure about this?" Khanabrik asked, "These Gorons could be lying for all we know. How can someone like him live for so long anyway?"

"Gorons have a different age pattern than normal creatures," Karnak explained, "This ally of ours was already hundreds of years old when he was last seen on this mountain. Unless he has been skewered by the beasts here, there is no reason why he can't still be alive."

Khanabrik snorted and began to crawl back to his position at the head of the army. Karnak looked over at the two Gorons sitting with him, who were both gazing hopefully over to a freakishly large boulder off to the right of the ledge.

"For all of my years climbing this peak, I have not seen this creature once," Karnak explained to them, "Don't get me wrong…I trust you. Just know that the Warglin isn't the only one with doubts. He had better not be a heavy sleeper."

"Between the three of us, I sincerely hope so myself," one of the Gorons said.

"May Din's eternal flame give us strength on this day," the second Goron said, "because we're going to need it if he doesn't wake up."

Karnak groaned visibly before saying, "Amen to that." He looked up at the steadily brightening clouds that surrounded the mountain, noting very well that the winds were picking up faster. "Daylight's come at last," he said, "The time has come. Tell the men to be ready. The moment he wakes up, we charge."

The Gorons nodded solemnly. Without another word, they snuck back to the ledge and made their way down using the natural climbing holds in the rocks. Karnak watched them both go before shaking his head. He had not done anything as suicidal as war in over five decades. He knew that he needed to do whatever it took to save Death Mountain…to save what remained of his people.

_But the Lizalfos aren't my people anymore_, Karnak reflected. _The men and women; innocents of Death Mountain, those touched by war or who are busy lying in the cold and wasting away…they are my people._

_It's time I did something worthwhile to show how much I care for them._

Karnak picked up his staff. With all of the agility that he thought he lost after his youth, he climbed higher up the rock face until he was standing upon a rocky spire that was just level with the Death Mountain crater. Standing and letting his cloak billow in the wind like a mighty cape, he gazed down at the entrance to Death Mountain, and then at the boulder that the Gorons had pointed out. Knowing full well that he could be seen both by the army below and by the Warglin sentries on the crater's edge, he raised his staff in the air with both hands and amplified his voice good and loud.

"PEOPLE OF DEATH MOUNTAIN!" he shouted, "YOU SHALL HAVE RETRIBUTION UPON THIS DAY!! RISE, GREAT SLEEPER OF THE MOUNTAIN, AND HELP AID YOUR PEOPLE ONCE AGAIN AS THEY ARE BESET UPON BY INVADERS AND WICKED SORCERERS! RISE NOW, AND GIVE US, THE PEOPLE OF THE MOUNTAIN OF DEATH, YOUR AID!!! AWAKEN, BIGGORON, SMITH OF SMITHS AND GORON OF GORONS! RISE ONCE MORE, AND GIVE YOUR PEOPLE YOUR AID!!!!"

He ended his speech by striking the end of his staff into the ground. Like a clap of thunder, the noise it made once it struck seemed to almost shatter the ice surrounding the frozen volcano. Veins of red light began to weave their way across the mountain's frozen landscape as they made their way to the gigantic boulder on the crater, causing the ice to steam up and the snow to melt in its wake. As it struck the boulder, it shook, causing the ice and snow to fall off of it and reveal the tan skin and boulder-like complexion beneath.

Suddenly, the boulder began to rise. A pair of arms, each as thick as an oak and at least five times as strong, released themselves from the grip of the stone surrounding it, pushing down hard and lifting the great hulk of rock and flesh higher and higher into the sky. The old, wise head of the mighty Biggoron could be seen by both the army below and the Warglin sentries above, causing all to gape in wonder and even fear as the mighty Goron stood upon his two legs.

Biggoron opened his great, blue eyes, and roared. As he did, his roar was followed by the roar of hundreds more as Khanabrik, his brother Khanabor , and many others led the charge up the side of the mountain and to the front gates of the volcano. Karnak witnessed it all, and, for the first time in decades, the thirst for battle gripped his heart once more.

_And so it begins_, Karnak thought.

* * *

_Present time._

"It's about time you showed up," Link remarked.

The golden apparition simply nodded his head. "Dark Link's power has grown great," he said, "His strength was enough to even imprison me in the depths of your mind, though your fight with him has succeeded in freeing me. His defeat means that his power is subdued for the time being…but if you manage to allow his power to grow, you will soon face his wrath again, and I will be powerless to help you."

Link nodded. "I understand," he said. He sighed and bit his lip for a moment; unsure of what to say. Finally, he said, "How do I prevent this from happening?" Link asked, "Dark Link seems to grow more powerful with each passing step I take. I need to learn how to control him…"

"Controlling Dark Link is nigh short of impossible," the golden figure said, "However, his power can be waned. He gains physical strength by feeding off of negative emotions, such as anger, hatred, fear, lust, envy…the list goes on. In fact, his powers alone are tied to your own doubt and misguidance, as he truly is made up of the darker parts of who you are." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "You must undergo training to control your emotions."

Link cocked an eyebrow. Could it really be that simple?

As if to answer him, the golden figure shook his head. "Learning to control your emotions is like learning how to divert water from a river. In the end, you may succeed…but it is long, hard, and tiring, and you will soon find yourself asking questions about your character…"

The golden figure stepped down from the hilltop, approaching Link and bringing light to the dark recesses of the room. As he approached, he drew his sword and shield, holding them firmly in his hands as if he was preparing for a fight. Flashing his sword about, he twirled it expertly in his hands before making a slashing motion and pointing his sword diagonally towards the ground off to his left.

"You must train your swordsman skills if you are ever to defeat Dark Link," he said, "and I am the only one qualified to train you."

Link was taken aback. How could he be trained to fight with the sword in the confines of his own mind? Was such a thing physically possible?

"What about my friends?" Link asked, "I can't just leave them out there to fend for themselves…and won't I freeze to death by the time we can even get started? I'm surprised I even have a grip on my body right now…unless I'm already dead."

The golden figure shook his head and smiled. "No, your friends are safe," the figure said, "As a matter of fact, so are you. Time has stood still the moment that Dark Link had grasped a hold of your consciousness and brought you here to our realm. This place is much different than your body. With your consciousness currently within this separate plane, you may learn, think, and even feel as if you were truly walking in your own body rather than being a spirit of your mind. This in itself is a good thing...it is better for me to train you now in your current state than for me to train you on the mortal plane and risk having Dark Link attempt to take over your mind once again."

Link gulped and nodded in understanding. He really didn't like the idea of Dark Link running amok in his body. The fact that he represented an inner dark side that he never knew even existed was something rather out of the ordinary that he didn't like dwelling upon.

_Then again…what was normal these days?_ Link could almost hear Darin's words as if he was close enough to touch him…though he physically was right at this moment. It was rather confusing for Link; so much so that his head started to hurt.

"Alright," Link said, "Why is it that you need to train me?"

The golden figure approached Link a bit closer this time, appearing even more menacing and glorious at the same time as he did. "Dark Link's powers are great," he explained, "There will come a time when you have to confront him again and you will need every edge you can get. Dark Link is capable of being a mirror image of yourself; fighting like you, matching your every move, behaving similarly to the way you behave, even appearing exactly like yourself if he ever gets powerful enough. The exact attributes that differentiate between the two of you are what lie inside your souls. Your courage and capacity for love and good is his polar opposites. Indeed, his heart is filled with malice and hatred, specifically for you, and he has an intense desire to do evil in every way he can.

"One of the many principles taught to warriors, specifically to the Gerudo, is to never show one's true strengths to your enemies unless you have no other choice, such as a final battle to the death or in a situation where there is nothing left to lose save your own skin. This is the same when dealing with Dark Link; to control your thoughts, emotions, and actions and ensure that he does not gain such skills himself. This is where you and I come in. While Dark Link is bottled up deep inside your mind, in his current defeated state he cannot hope to learn what I am about to teach you. Do you wish to learn?"

Link shrugged. At this point, he didn't see why not. If what the warrior said was true, then it meant that he needed every advantage he could find to defeat Dark Link. As such, he really didn't have any choice otherwise.

Link nodded and held out his hand. The Golden Warrior took it, and Link soon quickly found himself in a strange new realm. The mirror was still standing behind him, but the hilltop with the tree was gone, and everything seemed to be a shade of white. Off in the distance, Link could identify the ruins of some kind of castle or another. It looked remarkably familiar to Hyrule Castle before its destruction, but looked much older…as if it were a castle built long before the ruins that became the fortress of the Seven Sorcerers.

The golden figure stepped into the center of what looked like a circular arena in the middle of a plain of white. As he did, his body began to change. His golden color began to shift into a rusty form of green, and his tunic; a likeness of Link's; began to change into a form of armor. His body began to appear as if it was decayed, though it still contained the calming, ever-wise spirit that Link could identify him with. His hat changed into a horned helmet, and his sword and shield grew bigger to match his own growing size. When the transformation was complete, the figure that stood before Link had the appearance of a powerful, yet respectful, adversary.

"In this realm, my appearance changes to match what I once was," the figure explained, "In life, I was a powerful warrior who had the honor of fighting alongside your great grandfather some hundred years ago. However, I was cursed with the knowledge that I had no protégé to train, unlike your ancestor, and as such I had forced myself to wander the earth for all eternity until I properly trained a youth of worthy proportions in the ways of the sword. It is because of this that I am now known by a new name; the Hero's Shade."

The shade twirled his sword expertly in one hand before bringing himself into a guard where his shield stood between himself and the Hylian, while his sword was held off to his side in an upward point that would ensure a suitable counterattack in case if he was beset upon. He indicated for Link to do the same. The young hero complied, even going so far as to twirl the Master Sword once in his hand before standing in position.

"I shall teach you a total of four techniques," the warrior said, "The first three are sword techniques that, though difficult to master, are more than suitable for someone like you. The last is a magic technique; though you already know of its name, what I shall teach you will perfect your skills in using that particular form of magic, to the point that the dark side-effects that are usually performed by this tactic become nullified.

"We shall begin with a simple tactic; the Final Blow. It is a basic skill that ensures that, when an enemy is down, they stay down and defeated once and for all. When an opponent is stricken to the ground, they are at their most vulnerable. To ensure that they do not rise again to fight back, one must deliver a clean blow that ends their lives completely, cleanly, and above all mercifully. If an enemy who fights you has a potential for good or honor, you must offer them a chance to surrender. If they do not comply, the Final Blow is the answer you must take."

The Hero's Shade suddenly snapped his bony fingers. Link backed away as a spectral image of a Moblin appeared with its back turned right in front of his face. The Moblin brought itself into an attack position, with its hands holding tightly to a very large and wicked-looking halberd with a blade as big as Link's torso. With a mighty roar cry, the Moblin charged forward, halberd in hand, its tusks gleaming with the blinding whiteness of the plains surrounding the arena.

The Hero's Shade brought up his shield and deflected the blow expertly, and without even a flinch. In one swift movement, he jabbed his sword forward and brought his foot out beneath the monster and swiftly turned his lower body. The Moblin's halberd was tossed aside as the beast fell to the ground with a thud; stunned, at least for the moment.

The Hero's Shade wasted no time. Putting his shield back upon its sheath, he twirled his sword once before leaping into the air with a mighty war cry. Bringing the sword down, he plummeted to the ground; sticking the weapon straight through the monster's gullet. With a cry of agonizing defeat, the Moblin tried desperately to get away from the blade, only to lay its head back and glaze its eyes over in death. As the shade pulled out his sword, the Moblin's body began to fade away into the distance like dust being carried by the wind.

"This skill is one that is absolutely necessary to learn," the shade said, "The Master Sword is, inarguably, the only weapon that can defeat Dark Link. Since it is the Blade of Evil's Bane, not only can't Dark Link touch it, but it is inheritably fatal if he manages to. Though he is a difficult being to put down, he will be unable to resist the power of the Master Sword…as long as you remain faithful to your cause."

The shade reached back and grabbed his shield, returning to the guard that he had used in the beginning. As he did, he pointed his sword over at Link, challenging him to fight.

"Come forth, and strike me down, Hero of Time."

Link let a smile creep upon his face. He wasn't sure exactly why the Hero's Shade would want to be stricken down and killed by a vicious blow, but he knew just by sheer instinct alone that the warrior would not be satisfied until Link obeyed. Approaching the warrior and keeping his shield between himself and the powerful shade's own weapons, he circled him like a predator and began to see if he could spot out his weaknesses.

The two continued circling each other for a little while longer; neither advancing or backing down even an inch. It was then that Link tested his opponent's reflexes and went in with a jab with his sword. With a flash, Link was disarmed and down on the ground, flat on his butt, the wind knocked out of him and the Hero's Shade's sword pointed at his neck.

"Your every move needs to be one of courage," the shade said, "Your every movements need to be balanced between your strength and heart; mind and will. One must not simply jab their sword forward in an attempt to test the reaction of an opponent, for it could easily cost you your life. Now…try again."

Link got up and grabbed the Master Sword. Returning to his guard position, this time he wasted no time in attacking. He let his routine in style take care of the rest; his own conscious mind almost unaware of each and every move it made as he struck with blow after blow, watching as his foe parried and blocked each strike from his sword. Finally, Link managed to land a stunning blow upon the shade, causing him to fall over flat upon his back. However, as Link prepared to jump and slam his sword down, he found that he couldn't do it…why kill someone as honorable as the Hero's Shade? Surely there was another way of training him.

Link was down on his back again as the shade kicked his feet under him. The shade was quick to leap to his feet, and gazed down in disappointment at the young hero.

"What ails you, boy?" he asked, "When I am down, you are supposed to deliver the blow; not hesitate. It is when one hesitates that their enemies are quickest to return to the fray, and likely with the force of desperation at their side."

"I didn't want to kill you," Link said, "Isn't there another way to fight than to have one kill his teacher?"

"Don't you understand anything, boy?" the shade asked, "One cannot kill what is already dead…you have no worries of murdering your sensei in this realm. Now…attack again…"

* * *

Link trained with the Hero's Shade for what seemed like hours. The shade never seemed satisfied each time Link attempted to strike at him; he had to redo the Final Blow at least seven times in order to 'perfect the technique.'

_Sure_, Link said to himself. _Like I need to perfect a move where I just jump and slam my sword into someone's body…_

The second technique was a lot easier; the Shield Attack. Link was instructed to strike out at the shade with his shield in order to properly stun opponents. It also was useful for deflecting projectiles out at enemies. He wasn't quite satisfied with Link's first results as well, and the young hero found that he had to practice it a lot in order to appease his new sensei.

Finally, a technique that Link could get right the first time; the Back Spin. This required agility overall, and it was something that Link knew that he had. His time on the ranch coupled with his constant adventures in places like the Kokiri Forest had taught him of his natural skills in the field, and most of his instincts kicked in automatically when he performed this move.

However, it still wasn't enough to completely please the Hero's Shade. Link felt the usual wave of dizziness for the third time when he dodged the powerful sword of the ghostly figure, ducking beneath his body in a tight roll, before he leaped up and slashed with his body. The resulting force knocked the mighty warrior to the ground, successfully immobilizing him. Like before, as Link soon found out, the shade rose back up as if nothing had hurt him at all. It made Link wonder whether or not he was even hurting this guy at all.

"Well done," the Hero's Shade said, "Your accomplished skill in agility is great. Do not forget to combine it with strength of mind, heart, and muscle. To keep yourself in shape, be sure to continue to practice your movements daily. As long as your heart and mind are clear of dark thoughts and evil desires, you will have no fear of Dark Link learning your skills and knowledge, and as such you will be safe…for the moment. Congratulations…you have now become a novice under my apprenticeship."

The mighty warrior bowed. Knowing it was customary, Link bowed in return, his eyes never leaving the mighty warrior's gaze. Now that they were finished, he felt confident in his abilities more than he ever had before. Sure, he was good at sword-fighting to begin with, but he had never really been trained until now. Now that he knew these moves, he felt somewhat relieved, and, in that relief, there came a strengthened resolve. He knew now that he had a greater advantage than he ever had in the past, and he was going to take full advantage of these new skills.

"There is one last thing that you must learn before you return to the outside world," the Hero's Shade said, "You are to learn a technique in magic. Since true magic cannot be taught, but can be gained through experience, I am going to teach you how to better advance a technique that you already know, specifically one that can have undesired results regarding your dark side."

The Hero's Shade sheathed his weapons and brought his hands together, enveloping his right fist within his left hand.

"Din's Fire is a powerful form of attack magic," the Hero's Shade explained, "Such power can be used with varied results, though it all depends upon the emotion used to control this power. Din's Fire is often confused with Fury magic. Fury is a form of magic specifically draw upon by anger. This magic is powerful, dangerous, and increasingly deadly. It is guaranteed that, once used, there is no true control over it as it spreads like wildfire. It is magic that relies heavily upon anger and hatred; a magic that is likely to feed one's dark side easily.

"True Din's Fire is much different. The power of Din's Fire resembles Fury magic in the sense that it does damage at a widespread distance. However, it will only cause damage to objects that the user decides is about to do harm to him or her, and as such it also ignores all other targets. This includes terrain, which means that Din's Fire can be used within a forest so long as the user does not wish to destroy the trees with his or her power. The secret of this magic is unlocked by one simple emotion…friendship."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Friendship?" he asked.

"Friendship. True friendship. The bond between two individuals that is bound by loyalty, courage, happiness, love; the desire to protect another who is dear to you. Such a bond is strong between individuals, and though it can escalate to other emotions under the right circumstances it tends to remain just as strong and unwavering so long as the trust bound between those persons remains intact. This is the magic of Din's Fire, for it is the fires of friendship. Your task is to concentrate upon your feelings for your friends; concentrate upon your desire to protect them, to be with them, to fight by their side or to be together with them at the end of all things. Succeed, Hero of Time, and free yourself from your icy prison!"

Link suddenly felt intense cold all around him. He suddenly realized that the Hero's Shade was reverting him back to his own body. Quickly, he did as he was told, and began to think of all of the good times he had with his friends. He thought of Rose; how they both spent their whole childhoods together, and how they eventually became more than friends. He thought about Biter; how the two of them first met and formed an unbreakable bond of trust and friendship to one another. He thought of Gongoron; of how the Goron, regardless of his betrayal, eventually saw the light of things and would doubtlessly be by his side at all times, even if he died.

Images of all of his friends and of the times they had together flashed through his mind. Trust and loyalty flowed through his veins as he reflected upon these times, and he began to see how important it was to ensure that there would be more of those times in the future. He needed his friends, just as much as they needed him.

Things suddenly got very warm.

* * *

Biter and Gongoron were both overwhelmed as Keese continued their assault, right and left. They both didn't know how much more they could take. Biter's staff had grown so cold that it was threatening to frostbite his hands, while Gongoron's back was covered in an inch of solid ice. Both were tired and worn-out, and had also lost hope of the prospect that their friend could still be alive. Nobody could survive for that long in ice like that.

Or could they?

The Ice Keese suddenly backed away as steam began to surge through the room. Biter and Gongoron turned and covered their eyes as they were beset upon by wave upon wave of steam. The ice covering Link's body was steadily melting and vaporizing away, freeing the two occupants inside. Darin was the first to show signs of movement as he fell to the ground in a state of ice, while Link stayed still, his arms folded in on his body as he began to steam up with the heat from his body.

"Din's Fire!"

A blast of heat hit the room as a powerful sphere of fire erupted from Link's body and covered the whole surface of the room. Ice began to fall off of the walls, and the Ice Keese dropped like flies as they vaporized from the heat. Gongoron and Biter instinctively raised their hands to defend themselves, but saw that the flames passed right through them. Neither were the least bit harmed by the experience.

When Link was done, the room had been redecorated quite a bit. The ice surrounding the walls had all but melted, and the icy fire surrounding the torches had turned into true flames that seemed to lick the fuel at their basins. About an inch of water covered the ground of the lower floor at the foot of the stairs, and its gleaming surface seemed to laugh at the Frostmancer's attempts at freezing the heart of Death Mountain.

"Link!" Gongoron said in amazement, "You are alive!"

"Great fire show," Biter said with a smile, "Why didn't you use that magic earlier? You could have helped us out quite a bit."

Link smiled. "Coming to the fight late is better than coming dead," he said.

The three looked around at the change in their surroundings for a while before Biter made an observation.

"Where's Darin?" he asked, "Shouldn't he be here?"

"Yeah, he's in my…" Link reached down into his pocket, but stopped talking when he noticed a hole in his tunic. Looking around, he and the others couldn't find the Shadow Fairy anywhere. Link wondered where he could have gone; the fairy was imprisoned in ice with him, wasn't he?

They were about to go on a continuous search party when all three of them smelt the gross odor of over-charred Keese meat. At Link's feet, the Ice Keese that had originally attacked him lay dead, a bulge in its throat indicating that it had choked to death. The fact that its head was still moving indicated that there was something still alive inside of it, and that something was starting to heat up the inside of its prison.

Link reached down and grabbed the Keese by one wing. He opened the mouth to get a good look, but balked at the smell of overcooked bat. He had never had the need to cook a Keese before; he always made sure to have good supplies before going out, and he never had to become desperate enough for meat to hunt for the creatures. Now he had another reason not to eat them.

"Darin?" Link asked as he coughed out the bad smell, "Are you alright?"

"DO I DAMN WELL LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?!?!" The Shadow Fairy cursed. This of course was followed by another stream of insults that made even Gongoron flinch.

"Kashna-vishka," Biter said, "The last time I spoke language like that, Karnak had me scrub the floors of the cave with my tongue for a week."

"Karnak must have been very generous to let you lick all of your rocks like that," Gongoron said, "They must have tasted pretty good…other than the fact that you've stepped on them already, of course."

Link and Biter looked at each other in confusion, before they fell on the floor with laughter. Gongoron looked confused himself before he realized how silly his words seemed to those who weren't Gorons. He couldn't help but laugh himself, though it was mostly out of embarrassment than out of humor like his two companions.

"HELLO?!?" Darin shouted again, "CAN'T YOU THREE GET ME OUT OF THIS?! I'M SUFFOCATING IN HERE!!"

* * *

It didn't take long before Link managed to get a very grateful, if not angry, Darin out of the Keese's throat. Now that all of the Keese were dead, and since Link's magic attack burnt anything that was guaranteed to be hostile towards them (the strange, fake door included), the magical, silver bars rose up, unblocking the door. With nowhere else to really go to, the four friends entered the door and peered through the room on the other side.

The whole chamber obviously once held lava. It was easy to guess, because at the base of the pillars and the landings and ledges built out of huge blocks of stone all about the room were scorch marks and frozen rock in the shape of the molten stuff. There wasn't any lava anymore; just a bottomless pit that seemed to sink deep into the earth. Ice covered the entire room; hanging from the walls, the ceiling, even on the doors. From what Link could see, a very large door lay at the end of the room, which had a golden lock and chain surrounding it. It looked exactly like the one he saw in the Corrupted Deku Tree, back at the Kokiri Forest.

"What is it with these guys and locks?" Darin asked.

Link shrugged. Biter cocked his head to one side. Gongoron just stayed silent and peered around the room to see where they should go next.

"There's a cell over there on the other side," he said as he pointed to one of the ledges, "Maybe Goro-Link's in there."

"You interested in seeing how far the bottom is?" Link asked, "Because I don't think you can jump across those pillars like that...At least, not in their current state."

Link's words were accurate. Throughout the scorch marks there were several cracks in the stone; likely caused by the rapid retreat of the lava and the cooling of the stone. While someone Link's size could jump across easily without it getting crushed, someone carrying heavy equipment; or perhaps someone with a diet made up of heavy rocks; would easily cause the rock to strain…and just as likely break.

Gongoron took one look down, and began to show off something that most normal Gorons don't usually display; fear of heights. Sure, he may have lived on a mountain most of his life, but even he could recognize death when it stared at him in the face.

"I'll go with you, Warra-Link," Biter said, "Lizalfos are very agile."

"That's a good idea," Darin said, "Who knows what to expect in this place."

Link nodded his agreement. He beckoned Biter to begin. Swiftly, the Lizalfos leapt into the air and landed firmly, without stumbling, on both feet. Giving a quick yelp; the same war-like cry that Link once heard from the Lizalfos warriors he had faced as a kid; he jumped to the next pillar, and then the third, before finally doing a back flip on the last one. Never once had his body been lower than five feet off of the ground at the climax of each jump.

"Come on, Warra-Link," Biter said, "I think I see something in this cell!"

Darin flew over to Biter's side, peering through the bars as he did. "He's right," he said, "It looks like a Goron that's asleep. You'd better get over here, Link!"

Link did as he was told. Taking a quick head-start, he ran a few steps before he leaped to the first stone. He almost slipped on the stone; it was cold enough that it was almost like ice. He swiftly grabbed the opposite side before he slipped clean off of the edge. Picking himself up, he jumped to the second stone and made sure to keep absolutely still as he did.

Biter felt very anxious while watching Link. He began to move around in his nervousness; his feet tapping the ground lightly as he waited impatiently for the hero to get on the other side in safety. As he did, he didn't notice the switch by his foot. Darin was the only one who spotted the dangerous spot that Biter's foot was about to strike.

"Biter, watch out!!" he shouted.

Too late. Biter stepped down, triggering the switch. Two things happened at once; first, the cell door opened and its occupant began to move. Second, the third pillar, which Link stood upon, began to give way beneath him.

His Grappling Hook flew up and landed straight into Biter's hands. The Lizalfos had only seconds to react; grabbing the rope and pulling hard. Link felt the tug as the pillar disappeared beneath him, and his quick reaction was all that saved him from an untimely end. He watched as the pillar slowly made its way deeper and deeper in the depths.

Link felt himself go up as Biter pulled him higher. Link was again amazed at the young Lizalfos' strength. When he finally touched solid ground, Link almost fell over in gratitude that he was alive. However, it was right then and there that the "prisoner" inside of the cell made himself known.

Link and Biter barely dodged aside as a big hammer suddenly struck right where they were standing. From within the darkness of the cell, a Goron approached them. He certainly wasn't the Goron they were looking for; he was covered in armor, and had the look of a murderer spread across his face.

"Look at what we have here," the Goron said, "Two birds lost from the nest. Let's see if they can learn to fly…"

"Watch it, Link!" Gongoron shouted from the ledge, "That's one of the traitors!"

Link and Biter jumped aside as the Goron struck once again. Drawing his sword and shield, he stood his ground as the Goron approached. Biter wisely got behind him on the other side, drawing his dual-point spear as he did.

While Link had the Goron's attention, Biter struck. The Goron was quicker than anticipated; his hammer struck the spear hard, causing Biter to lose balance and tumble head-over-heels into the cell beyond. Getting up, the Lizalfos brought his spear into a defensive guard and prepared for the oncoming fight.

"Link," Darin whispered into Link's ear, "I can distract him for a short amount of time. Judging by his body, he looks real frostbit. I think my fire magic can deal with it for the time being."

"Don't get yourself killed," Link replied.

The Shadow Fairy sped over to the Goron, getting in his face as he did. The Goron didn't seem to pay attention to the fairy; instead focusing upon Biter, who was backed into a corner with nowhere to dodge or move aside.

"DIN'S PYRO!!"

The Goron's face was doused in a stream of flame. The Goron was slow to react, but he reacted like any other creature would; he raised his face to his eyes to protect himself. Link took full advantage of his distraction. With a quick shield attack, he knocked the Goron to the ground. Without any hesitation, he performed the final blow.

Goron blood splattered on the Master Sword. Orange in color, it splattered all over the floor. The Goron took a final breath of defiance before he died, his body, surprisingly, exploding in a puff of magical smoke. The suddenness of the attack was surprising, though what was even more surprising was the cleanliness and effectiveness of the attack. Link drew out his handkerchief and wiped the sword clean before sheathing it again.

Biter was rather amazed at the swiftness of the fight. He began to sniff around for any sign of the corpse, though it was to no avail. Link was curious why the Goron didn't leave a corpse behind. However, Darin was the only one of the three to give an answer.

"There's some traces of magic near here," he explained, "That Goron must have been attached with a soulspell. It's a type of spell that ensures that an individual can be summoned immediately when they are in a state of near-death so that they can have medical attention. They are supposedly very hard to make."

"Well, that's weird," Biter said, "Why would the Frostmancer need his Goron traitor henchmen so badly?"

"Why indeed?" Link agreed. He looked over to the cell. "There's got to be a reason why he's been kept in that cell; likely to guard something."

"Hurry up and look around!" Gongoron shouted, "It's freezing in here, and we wasted enough time already!"

* * *

The Goron popped into the throne room, his body completely drenched in his own blood. He found himself coughing up body fluids as he slowly began to die from the force of the blow. He was unable to move his lower limbs, as his vertebrae were completely sliced through at the joints. He felt his spirit slowly give way as his muscles began to cave in and his mind began to shut down under the stress of death.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful, sharp pain go up his whole body. Raw energy seeped through his nerves, seeping them with an icy fire unlike anything he had ever experienced. Within agonizingly painful moments, his back was healed, his wound was completely closed, and his blood restored to its arteries in their original state. He was miraculously brought back to life…though he knew it was more of a curse than a miracle.

"Rise, slave," the booming voice of the Frostmancer echoed throughout the chamber, "What news? Who has maimed you?"

The Goron coughed up leftover blood before weakly rising to his feet. Genuflecting to one knee, he bowed low before his master.

"Lord Frostmancer," he said, "Intruders just outside the door. Three individuals and a strange magical bug…I can only assume that it was a fairy."

"Indeed," the Frostmancer said, putting his fingertips together as he sat upon his mighty throne, "Who, may I ask, would be stupid enough to enter our doorstep? Certainly, those three must be more clever than my guards, who were obviously too fat and lazy to even lift a finger as they made it past the front gates."

The Goron flinched, but knew better than to comment back. "My lord, I recognized them all very well. One of them was the fellow Goron Traitor…the Lost Lamb. He has returned…along with the self-proclaimed Prince of Lizalfos…and…"

"He's here as well?" the Frostmancer finished the Goron's sentence.

The Goron nodded.

The Frostmancer stood up from his throne. Taking his staff, he stepped down from his mighty chair and passed the slave, who was still bowing very low and hoping that his master would not pass deadly judgment upon him. The Frostmancer made his way down to a very large pit that was not within 40 feet of his throne. The depths of the pit was covered in what could only be frozen lava, with icecicles so cold that they would kill when touched. In the very center of this pit was a large island made of blocks of stone, where several tunnels had once been carved into its surface during some begotten age. He stared at the tremendous block of ice in the very center of the island, smiling to himself as he made his way closer to it.

"So, you've come to me at last, boy," the Frostmancer said; more to himself than anyone in particular, "The time has come that you and I will finally see the end of it. When we first met, we were never properly introduced…the time will soon come when you know my name and fear it just as much as my…partners fear yours."

He walked across a bridge of ice that led straight to the tremendous, solid block at the center of the island. The inside of the ice block was oddly translucent; revealing dark shapes that oddly looked a lot like the skeleton of a very large creature. Chains of iron, covered in purple and green runes, could be easily spotted surrounding the skeleton in odd intervals such as its arms and chest. The Frostmancer placed one of his hands upon the ice, marveling at the extreme cold that it gave off as he peered within the depths of the magically formed piece of work.

"Of course, I usually do not follow by example," the Frostmancer said to himself, "However…I may make an exception just to test to see how my new pet will behave. Of course, the Shadow Druid will be pissed to find that this creature is nothing like Phantom Ganon…this I can assure you."

As if to respond, the ice—no, the skeleton…the creature inside the ice—seemed to growl in satisfaction. A faint glow began to form in the eye sockets of the skull inside of the murky, translucent depths of the ice. In response, the runes upon the chains began to glow brightly, and raw energy began to course into the ice and the remains within, causing everything to become much colder.

"Oh, yes," the Frostmancer whispered, "I can definitely assure you…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The battle for Death Mountain has begun, Link has learned three new tricks plus the proper way to use Din's Fire, and has also managed to catch the attention of a frozen psychopath...

You know, I've noticed that I've been slipping in style with the past few chapters. I have been taking longer to write them and as such taking longer to submit them. I also have been very poor in the way of story and plot has been going along (Vigilante was probably the biggest mistake in this story...ugh...don't know about you, but it took forever to write it, and in the end it was painful. If it was painful to read, I wouldn't be surprised). I see this as a curse; if anybody has heard of Arxane, an author who has only written probably the most epic of all Ocarina of Time fanfics, then you will know that it was around at the Fire Temple (Glacier Ruins is its adjacent) that he began his long slipup before he eventually went AFK at the Water Temple. Truth be told, I fear that I may be picking up on that same curse...bear with me on this, guys. This is a scary moment for Kerian's history.

Darin: Scary, as in, your pride is going to break again?

**Kerian**: Scary, as in, if I don't get my act together you may cease to exist...

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: With all of this in mind, there are only two things that I can really do; since I am Catholic, I'd probably pray that this gets finished. This is for starters. The second thing that I will do is try my freakin' best to get myself focused on where my mind needs to be. In short, I'm taking a break from my computer. I'm probably going to spend all day tommorow doing nothing but reading; the only exception would probably be finishing up a chapter or two of something or another. I'm going to try to boost my brain back to where it belongs. Don't expect to hear back from me in a while, and when you do, please hope that I'll bring good news...

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: If it helps, I'll miss you, Darin.

Darin: ...snif. The horror of nonbeing is a haunting thing to think of.

**Kerian**: *pats Darin lightly on the shoulder* There, there...

-Kerian and Darin

P.S. A message to Tetraforce: The reason why I haven't replied to your questions is because you disabled the messaging feature for some reason. Believe me; it's no fault on my part. I was actually curious why it happened.


	85. Chapter 21, Part 4: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 4

* * *

Link, Darin, Gongoron, and Biter all walked across the landing that stood near the entrance to the Glacier Ruins. By now, Link gazed down unsurprisingly at what was once the inch-high pool of water that had formed after his Din's Fire melted the rest of the ice. It was now completely solid; frozen undoubtedly by the power of the Runestones in the middle of the room. Link paid it no heed; it was likely that they would fix it later.

"I bet those stones are so cold that it would freeze Lake Hylia on contact," Gongoron said.

"They sure don't feel like it," Biter said with a shiver.

Link looked over at the Lizalfos behind him in confusion. "How do you know, Biter?"

"How else would I know?" Biter asked, "I touched one, that's how. If it can get so cold that it turns as hot as touching a sword that was tossed into lava and nobody bothered to pull out for a few days…greeaaaaahrrkk!"

Darin turned his body and examined the stones from a distance. "Those Runestones seem almost as if they are absorbing all of the heat in the room," he explained, "Your Din's Fire must have negated its effects for a little while before it turned back on."

"Well, at least we know that we can sort of 'stun' them for a while," Link said. He shivered. "Come on…it might be warmer in the next room."

It wasn't…

The room they entered had the same atmosphere as if one were entering a cave built inside of a glacier. It was so cold that their breath crystallized into condensed liquid in front of their own eyes. Link almost felt like his blood would freeze over at any moment, and quickly began to focus some of his energy into his hand. Thankfully, a ball of flame suddenly erupted in his palm, granting him and the others warmth as well as providing more light to the otherwise pitch-black chamber.

The chamber redefined the word huge. The whole Goron City could fit in this place very snugly. Frozen lava covered in sharp, spiky stalagmites of ice covered most of the room, though a lot of natural ground could be seen between where the four friends stood and the other doorways across the other side of the room. Ice Keese flew in a flock above their heads, thankfully completely oblivious to the boys. However, they were not the only creatures around in this area…

A small patrol of Warglins, obviously the few that were to remain behind during the fight, were just ahead of them. Link and the others were almost caught off guard as one of the eight Warglins suddenly shouted out when he spotted the intruders. The monstrous cat-like creatures roared in fury and blood lust and ran towards the four heroes; some leaping over the crystal ice with tremendous strength, revealing the cat-like reflexes and agility that the creatures had obtained from their ancestors.

Link and the others were quick to fight back with all their strength. Link switched swiftly between defensive and offensive, using both his shield and sword in conjunction with each other in order to get at the two Warglins attacking him. Biter's agility and quick reflexes put him swiftly on the offensive against two other Warglins; his dual-edged spear easily getting between the armor of the Warglins and cutting dangerously close to their hamstrings and between their ribs; while Gongoron tanked his fight out and remained comfortably on the defensive, waiting patiently either for the Warglins to get tired out or for the others to distract them long enough for a final blow.

Darin's fight was a bit one-sided…that is, one-sided against the Warglins. Darin easily waxed the two with his magical superiority. Though the two Warglins tried to bat away at the monster of a fairy, Darin quickly shot out magical Farore's Gusts, stunning them both, before cooking their paws with his Din's Pyro. At the rate he was going, the two Warglins would more likely kill themselves to save him the trouble of trying.

They didn't go through the fight without problems. Link was getting tired, and had managed to get several cuts and bruises from the beasts; one in particular coming dangerously close to his ribs. Biter had been cuffed to the head several times with the butt-ends of the Warglin spears, and was getting disoriented. Gongoron could only hold out in the defensive line for so long, and needed to deal with his two Warglins soon, or they could potentially wipe out the rest of the group. The only one who was unfazed was Darin; being a fairy meant one was by far almost indestructible, mostly because they were annoyingly hard to catch.

Finally, Link turned the tide of the battle. Leaping off to the side as the Warglins he was fighting coordinated their attack and brought their weapons crashing down where he was standing, he landed on his feet, curled up and rolled behind the two unsuspecting monsters, and did a quick, 520 spin with his sword outstretched.

The Warglins fell, their backs pierced in several places and their bodies completely rendered useless. With their comrades quickly falling beside them, the two other Warglins that Gongoron was fighting got distracted, and each met their fate either by choking on a metal chain or getting their entire skull embedded permanently into their collars by a tremendous steel ball. Biter used excellent flexibility and coordination by doing a full split in the air and smashing his spear through both bodies of his two Warglins; completely immobilizing them and breaking through their rib cases. Darin, who had managed to trip one of his Warglins into the deadly ice spikes below, had knocked his last Warglin aside and had already baked part of him in his Din's Pyro.

Before the Warglin could shout an alarm, Link performed a Final Blow. The Warglin's eyes rolled inward upon itself as it died, leaving behind a bloody corpse that had died by a clean kill. Link pulled out the Master Sword from the Warglin's body and examined their handiwork.

"How are we going to deal with these bodies?" he asked.

"Why should we?" Biter asked back, "I mean…they are the enemy. I'm not going to provide a burial service for them, are you? OWCH! Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Gongoron had proceeded to cuff Biter on the head for his remark. "He means to keep them from being seen. We're supposed to be here on a secret mission. If someone figured out that there were intruders in here, they'd sound an alarm, and we are effectively having a burial service for ourselves."

"Point being," Link said before an argument could stir up, "we need to get rid of these bodies. Any suggestions?"

Darin looked over at the frozen lava, noticing the layers upon layers of icicles poking out of the ground. "Why don't we just toss them out there," he asked, "It would look like an accident, wouldn't it?"

Link shrugged. He guessed it probably would be effective enough. Seeing as they couldn't burn the bodies without attracting attention, the four of them had no other choice. Lifting the bodies and landing them close to each other to make it look like something caused them to all fall over at the same time. It wasn't exactly the most convincing of displays, but it was better than getting caught nonetheless.

As the four friends made their way deeper into the Glacier Ruins, they were amazed by what they saw. Whatever force that the Frostmancer had used to freeze the mountain had done so internally as well as externally. There was no form of heat outside of simple fires that dotted about in the area; likely for Warglins who were having trouble keeping warm. The fact that few congregated around these fires probably meant that they saw desiring fire as a weakness; to beat the cold would be beating your greatest enemy here in probably the coldest place in all of Hyrule.

It wasn't long before Link and the others managed to make it to the other side. The Ice Keese above ignored them, completely hyper focused on something that sat at the rooftop of the place. When they arrived at the end of the long, bridge-like gap between the deadly ice that poked out of the frozen rock, they saw three doors; each obviously leading to different parts of the fortress. Though a key was required to open the one in the middle, the other two were unlocked.

"We should split up," Gongoron said, "We'll cover more ground that way."

"Great!" Biter said, "I'll go with Warra-Link! We fight side by side as battle-broth-HURK!"

Gongoron grabbed the Lizalfos's snout and brought him up close so that they could lock eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Gongoron said, "Link can handle himself; he's got Darin with him for company, and if you came with me, I'd be left alone. Besides, Karnak had given me strict orders back at the aerie that I was to keep watch on you at all times. We're going together. Link…which door do you want to take?"

"I'll take the one on the left" he replied.

"Then that's settled," the big Goron said with a sarcastic smile, "Come on, your highness. If we're lucky, we might find some tasty rocks that can be thawed out by the fire!"

"Oh, joy," Biter tried to say, but due to Gongoron's hand covering his mouth, all he could do was muffle.

"Glad you agree," Gongoron said, "I'll make sure you get double helpings."

Gongoron and Biter soon disappeared into the door on the right. Link and Darin looked at each other before gazing around at the surrounding area, making sure that nobody was watching them. Link couldn't help but feel suddenly colder, as if something deep in the mountain was literally breathing the ice that covered the whole temple.

"Let's go," Darin said, "I don't like this."

Link nodded. Tipping up his hat so that Darin could have a hiding spot, he let the fairy inside and opened the door to the next room.

* * *

If there was something that Gorons had to have loved, it was lots of space.

Link had managed to go down a hall that led to another large chamber. Though this one was nowhere near as big as the first one, it was still pretty large. Link couldn't help but feel awestruck at such a gigantic room.

Link realized that this place was once an antechamber. Hieroglyphs indicated that this place was often used for fun when the last group that lived here, probably the Gorons, had used this place as their home before moving to the village. Link couldn't really understand what the archaic words and symbols meant, but he was lucky that there were pictures around to help determine what was going on.

He could guess some of its meaning. One picture showed a group of Gorons fighting a group of Lizalfos, and a strange, three-prong symbol like the ones he used to see back at the Goron Village stood out in the background. In the next one, it showed Gorons celebrating their victory and gathering around the symbol. Several pictures indicated the time of peace that followed, though most of them didn't really spark Link's interest. It wasn't until he saw some of the furthest tiles to the right that he managed to get interested.

Lizalfos were shown attacking the Gorons, who fought back as best as they could. The Lizalfos had them encircled around the symbol. A strange, dark wizard had approached, with the Lizalfos at his side. The wizard was seen casting a spell upon the symbol, and the Gorons were shocked to see it breaking. The symbol had transformed into a fiery monster, and was about to attack the Gorons and Lizalfos alike, with the wizard watching gleefully as—

"Enjoying your history lesson?"

Link spun about with the Master Sword drawn, but stopped right when it came inches to cutting off the neck of…

"Ashei?" he asked, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Ashei lifted a finger and slowly pushed the Master Sword away from her neck. Shaking her hair so that it was in a more comfortable position down behind her back, she put a finger to her neck where the Master Sword had nicked it.

"Karnak gave me a special assignment," she said, "It's why I wasn't to accompany you. I came here last night while most of the Warglins were asleep. Personally, I didn't think we'd even run into each other on this mission. I was hoping on heading out before the attack started, but I got cornered by a bunch of patrols and couldn't get out."

"Well," Darin said as he popped out of Link's hat, "at least we can have some more company. I hope you aren't as argument prone as Biter and Gongoron are."

Ashei smiled. Link began to look around at the hieroglyphs again, though try as he might he couldn't guess anything that it was talking about save for what the tile pictures showed. Ashei noticed his gaze and walked over to the first tile.

"I studied Lizalfos Hieroglyphs under Karnak," Ashei said, "I think I can translate this for you."

"This is in Lizalfos?" Link asked, "I thought only the Gorons used to live here."

Ashei chuckled. "They haven't actually lived here as a people in at least a thousand years," she said, "Kind of sad, actually. Gorons were the only race to ever peacefully bond with the mountain, while the Lizalfos constantly waged war with the creatures here in order to control it. It's why the Gorons' presence here is such a blow to their people. They used to be a very dominant, intelligent, and highly evolved race before the Gorons came around, though when the Gorons' ancestors did come all they found was the remnants of what was once a glorious empire. They just simply mopped up the few bits that still tried to stay alive."

She came up to the first tile; one that didn't have any pictures and that Link ignored.

"This tells the tale of the Lizalfos Empire," Ashei explained, "Long ago, the Lizalfos believed that they were the descendants of the mighty gods; beings who took on the appearance of powerful creatures whenever their people were in need. The Lizalfos owned an empire that covered many mountains, with Death Mountain being their capital. They lived in lands that stretched out from western Darkholme all the way to the eastern fringes of Snowpeak.

"Then the Hylians came. They tell stories of how the soft-fleshed warriors marched from the south and conquered much land. The Lizalfos fought back with all their might, but they could barely hold out on their own home turf. Their kind were more used to conquering lands than defending, and though they did retaliate, it wasn't long before the Hylians forced the Lizalfos to fall back to their citadels across the world. Those few that were cut off began to march south into warmer lands, where some managed to colonize the jungles of Southbound and even settle in the depths of the Gerudo Desert, though none forgot the empire that once was."

She pointed to the first tile picture with the Gorons fighting the Lizalfos. "This carving is Goron in origin," Ashei said, "The Lizalfos were good artists, but when it came to details they left much to be desired. The author that wrote this must have used the pictures for reference instead of destroying them, like many of the Lizalfos do to Goron artifacts. Basically, when the Gorons came, they came from the northwest as colonists and began to settle near Death Mountain's peak. The Lizalfos, territorial to the last, fought back with much of their strength, but were defeated by the stout worthy and ever-vigilant Gorons. When the Gorons eventually took the mountain, which is defined by the symbol of fire in each of these pictures, the Lizalfos fled to the caverns and unreachable places throughout the mountain; hiding in former outposts of their empire that eventually crumbled into ruin."

Ashei moved over to the next series of hieroglyphs and pictures. "These ones are in old Goron runes," she said, "They are easier to translate, seeing as Gorons considered writing in stone a work of art. According to these, there were many ages of peace on Death Mountain, and the Gorons often shared their time with many of the mountain folk that lived up in the mountains of Snowpeak. However, Hylians came and tried to take over, and after a brief stalemate the Gorons relented to the Hylian superiority provided that Hylians stay out and leave them alone. The only exception was one of the early Sages, who wished to study the Fire Temple where the Gorons lived and hoped to bring further peace between the two groups.

"Roughly a thousand years ago, the Lizalfos came and attacked again; this time in a great force that had not been seen since the old times of the Lizalfos Empire. By their side, they also had a powerful wizard, who they trusted to help change the tide of the battle. However, the wizard managed to take over the minds of the Lizalfos and used them to try and conquer the mountains.

"A little ways after the battles to follow, and the Hylians sent help in the form of a powerful knight who befriended one of the Goron warriors and taught him in the ways of skilled swordsmanship and battle. In the resulting conflict between the Gorons and the Lizalfos, the wizard managed to uncover ancient scripts that told of raising the heart of the mountain to fight for its chosen people. Forcing the Lizalfos to take up the ritual to summon the mountain spirit, and then combining the spirit with his own black magic and sorcery, the result became a monstrous dragon."

Link didn't need Ashei to read the next part to know who the dragon was. "Volvagia," he whispered.

Ashei nodded. "Volvagia was an ancient creature that the Lizalfos worshipped as the heart and soul of Death Mountain, which could come to life in physical form when they needed him most. However, the black magic of sorcery turned their patron deity into a monster, who devoured Gorons and Lizalfos with pleasure. It wasn't until the knight and his Goron ally came in and fought the creature in single combat that he was defeated, though only the Goron managed to defeat Volvagia with a final blow. When the beast returned to the mountain from whence it came, the wizard vanished. The Goron was honored by being made chief of his people, and his weapon that he used to destroy Volvagia remained in these halls ever since."

"That's quite a history lesson," Darin said, "If I'm not mistaken, the weapon that these glyphs speak of is the Megaton Hammer, right?"

"I guess," Ashei said, "It's more than possible. I just hope it's still here somewhere. Karnak would throw a fit if I didn't get it in time."

"What's the Megaton Hammer?" Link asked.

"Only the most treasured weapon in all of Goron history," Ashei said, "It was a powerful artifact that was used to defeat Volvagia…at least twice in history."

"Twice?" Link asked.

"The magic for summoning Volvagia was discovered by Ganondorf when he was exploring the Fire Temple," Ashei continued, "He didn't summon him in full form, but the monster he created was strong enough to be a potential threat. The entire mountain went dark due to his summoning. It was only thanks to the timing of your ancestor that he was finally defeated.

"The Megaton Hammer had passed onto many hosts before your great-grandfather finally brought it back. However, for all we know, the hammer's probably been captured or probably destroyed by the Frostmancer. I must figure out what's happened to it. Bringing the Megaton Hammer back to the Goron people will boost their morale enough for them to be able to break free of their village and finally be free of the Frostmancer's control. However, I've got to find it first. I managed to get close, but after that patrol went by they started setting up traps all over the place!"

"Traps are easy," Darin said, "Link and I deal with them all the time. If we can deal with monsters, then we can certainly deal with those things."

"They aren't just any ordinary traps," Ashei said, "I couldn't even go through there, and believe me; in Snowpeak, we know about traps."

Link could tell that Ashei was being serious. He also knew that Darin wasn't quite as serious as he assumed. There were only a few traps that the two of them managed to walk away from alive, though most of the stuff that they did involved monsters. It seemed as if the Seven Sorcerers felt better to have an arsenal of henchmen at their side rather than setting up complex devices to stop people in their traps; they expected their armies to keep their foes from even getting that far. However, Link knew that there was always a first time for everything.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Link asked.

* * *

"For crying out loud!"

Biter was balancing on one foot as several frozen spikes rose up around him, effectively trapping him in place. Gongoron tapped his foot angrily before quickly tossing his Ball and Chain and breaking the ice near his legs.

"You did that route last time!" he shouted, "I'm getting tired of saving your butt every five seconds."

"Why don't you try getting to the other side, then?!" Biter shouted, "You're a Goron! Your back's made up of solid rock for the Fire's sake!"

"You were the one who wanted to cross first," Gongoron said with a smile, "In fact, if I remember correctly, you tripped me in order to get over first, without thinking of what would happen. Traps like this were common in the Fire Temple. You should count on a Goron to get you through them."

"Oh, sure!" Biter muttered as he hopped on a series of complicated tiles to get back to where he started, "its Gorons do this, Gorons do that. Anybody ever think about what the Lizalfos wants to do for a change?! Why does it always have to be a bunch of guys with rocks in their heads?!"

Gongoron sighed. _Teenagers_, he thought.

"Let somebody who knows what to do try this," Gongoron said. As he helped the Lizalfos out of the trap, he curled up into a ball. Rolling backwards to get a head start, he rushed forward with all of his might.

A wall of ice suddenly sprouted from the ground at the edge of the pathway, knocking Gongoron backwards. The Goron fell over on his back and uncurled, finding himself out of balance and unable to get up. Biter chuckled as he watched the veteran fighter try to roll around in an attempt to get back up.

"You look just like a Helmasaur that fell over backwards…Rakakakakak!" Biter smirked.

"Very funny," Gongoron said, "Help me up, would you?!"

Biter rolled his eyes and pulled Gongoron up. Just halfway to picking him up, however, they both stood in surprise as ice walls suddenly began to pop up, one by one successively, until they both were trapped inside of a section of the half-frozen floor that they were standing upon. Up above them, through a long shaft above, they both heard several grunting and wheezing sounds, as well as what sounded like a small avalanche of rocks.

"Ooh boy," Gongoron said as he got up, "You'd better get ready, kid. This isn't exactly going to be an easy fight."

"I've been waiting to hear somebody say fight ever since we split up!" Biter said.

"Then you should have gone with Link after all," Gongoron said as he drew his Ball and Chain, "because what's going to come now is going to be quite a challenge."

Before Biter could ask what would be a challenge that he wouldn't enjoy, eight large, stone-like objects came and crashed to the ground. One of these stones had what looked like bits of metal armor attached to his body, though all of them looked startlingly a lot like…

"Gorons?" Biter asked.

There was a laugh amongst the masses of coiled rock, followed by several beast-like grunts and odd, insane cackles amongst the rest of the group.

"Only one of us is a Goron," the armored creature said, "The rest will ensure that this fight has quite a bang to it…heh, heh, hahahahahaa!"

The armored rock uncoiled to reveal a Goron who looked like he had his head bashed in. He was covered in armor, though the armor had several gaps that any decent-sized blade could pierce through. The other Goron-like creatures didn't get up. Instead, they began to roll around, revealing the shortened and useless limbs, the ever-resentful eyes, and almost faceless forms of seven Nejirons.

The smell of gunpowder hit Biter's and Gongoron's nostrils. The Nejirons came closer to the two of them; threatening to explode on contact and send the entire place crumbling down around them. Gongoron and Biter acted fast, quickly rushing away from the Nejirons and their cackling Goron master.

"We've got to keep them from blowing up," Gongoron shouted.

"Why not just kill some right now and get it over with?!" Biter asked.

"That'll bring the roof of this place crashing around our ears!" Gongoron protested, "If we attack them, we have to make sure that the rest don't blow up!"

The two of them kept running around as the Nejirons chased them throughout the enclosed area. The evil Goron constantly gave orders to his seven minions so that they constantly followed or tried to circle them off. It was obvious that he wasn't concerned for his own safety; perhaps the fact that he looked insane enough to level a city without so much as a hint of remorse or regret probably helped. As they ran around, Biter looked between the Goron's position and the ice wall behind him.

"That wall of ice behind him looks unstable," the Lizalfos said.

"Your point?" Gongoron asked.

"If I attack one of those Nejirons, it'll be stunned for a few seconds before it explodes. That should give you plenty of time to toss it over towards that ice wall. Maybe if we toss enough…"

"It'll all come down on top of that guy!" Gongoron said happily, "Biter, you are a genius! Alright…get your lance out and take out the Nejiron on the right. I'll scoop him up as soon as it's down. We'd better hurry up though…I don't know if this charade can work for very long."

Biter wasted no time. When Gongoron was in range of grabbing it, he brought out his lance and slashed at the Nejiron full in what he hoped was its face. The creature screamed, much like the one that they had seen back outside did, and hot gunpowder began to fill the air. Gongoron grabbed the thing and managed to toss it with all of his might before joining Biter in running again.

The Nejiron's corpse hit the wall and exploded. The ice wall seemed unaffected at first, but a huge crack began to form after the dust had cleared. This gave Biter and Gongoron some hope that they would manage to survive, and the two of them repeated the process again and again. The evil Goron, meanwhile, stomped up and down in a rage and barked at the Nejirons to attack faster and increase their speed.

Finally, after Gongoron tossed fourth Nejiron, the wall collapsed. The ice fell in a heap, cluttering around and landing on the evil Goron. The Goron shook off what was once the frozen boundary that kept his opponents trapped, then growled.

"I tire of this," he said, "Minions! Come to my aid!!"

The remaining Nejirons broke off and clustered near the insane Goron. From the hole above, Biter and Gongoron were both shocked to see a swarm of Ice Keese fly down from above and begin to circle the Goron and his escort. He drew a large, very abused saber from a sheath on his back, and began to approach the two intruders.

"This could get ugly," Biter whispered.

"Now it's my turn for a plan," Gongoron whispered back, "Here's what I want you to do…"

"Aw, loo' at the two little tresspassers whisperin' like they was some sor' of married couple," the evil Goron chuckled, "By the time I'm done wit' ya, you'll 'ave more time sleepin' instead of whisperin'. Yes…the big sleep is where you're gonna go—"

"NOW!"

With Gongoron's shout, Biter shot forward, having launched himself off of the wall. His lance had been replaced by two, voodoo-esque daggers, and his mouth was open in a terrifying reptilian shriek. Gongoron had tossed a bomb right behind him, and quickly curled up into a ball of rock.

The force of Biter's leap had sent him flying right past the Goron. In a blink of an eye, every open gap in the Goron's armor that Biter had passed was drenched in blood as the skin beneath was peppered in deep stab wounds. As Biter flew, completely avoiding the Keese snapping at his passing form, he brought himself into a forward flip; allowing his back to take the brunt of the explosion to follow.

Three Nejirons were much less in number than seven, and as such they cause as much according damage. If a single Nejiron could cause a crack in an ice wall, and if one could send a Warglin catapulting backwards with half of his skin completely scorched and the other half raw to the point that it would be devoid of hair if not treated, then three could certainly do a lot of damage to a Goron.

What was left wasn't much to look at. The explosion sent the Keese flying; those that weren't destroyed immediately lay wounded and dying in the ice. The only thing that really remained visible of the Goron other than a few chunks here and there were two halves of his saber, which instantly disappeared in a blink of an eye along with the rest of his body parts.

"Well," Gongoron said as he uncurled himself, "Let's see how the Frostmancer likes having charred traitor bits in his lap." He looked over at Biter. "You okay, kid?"

Biter stood up and shook himself off. His back was a little bit darkened, but that was the extent of the damage. Turning around, he gave out a loud shout of joy.

"That was incredible!" he shouted, "We make a great team together, don't we?"

The Lizalfos raised his hand out to his friend. Gongoron smiled. Raising his own, the two of them clasped hands together firmly.

"As long as we stop arguing, maybe," the Goron said.

The two of them looked over to the way they were going. Since the ice wall blocked the way back off, they decided that they had no choice but to press forward. This time, no new ice wall popped up when Gongoron moved forward, and his rock-like carapace allowed him to plow straight through the smallest traps to make a pathway that led in curves towards the other side. Biter followed behind, taking care not to touch any one of the razor-sharp crystals of frozen water, knowing full well that he didn't want to repeat his earlier experience.

* * *

"Oh…my…goddess…"

"Now _these_ are what I call traps!"

Link and Ashei were standing in a long hallway that led straight towards another room, while Darin floated just above their heads. The other side didn't even have a doorway; in fact, from what Link could see, there was something of value on the other side; very likely a treasure chest containing the key they needed. However, the route towards that room was virtually impossible to cross…alive.

Huge pendulums with powerful, curving blades attached swung from the ceiling. Large cylinders of metal with sharp appendages attached moved to and fro on the floor of the hallway. Large pits that ended in jabbing spikes of ice dotted areas where certain traps had to cross, almost guaranteeing that they would die one way or another if they weren't careful. There was also another problem; the floor was made of ice.

"Oh…my…goddess…" Link muttered.

"You said that already," Ashei said, "I thought you guys said you did traps before."

"Well," Darin said nervously, "quite frankly, all of the traps we did were small. They also had monsters at the end…and, technically speaking, I guess that killing bad guys is more of our department than running around through traps like treasure hunters."

_Oh, sure_, Link cursed to himself. Now_ he tells her._

"Great," Ashei said, slapping a hand against her leg armor in frustration, "That's just great…just when I get my hopes up, I find that the guys that come to my rescue are none other than amateurs!"

"Trust me," Link muttered, "You have no idea."

Darin gave him a quick glare before taking a look around. The Shadow Fairy bobbed around each and every trap in sight; taking care not to get struck by any of the sharp and pointy objects. When he was finally complete with his task, he quickly flew through the maze of razor-sharp blades and returned to Link and Ashei.

"I think these things run in a pattern," he said, "There's a switch on the other side. I can't get it to move through magic, and I know that I'm too little to get to it myself, so that means one of you two will have to get over there and hit the switch."

Link groaned. How in the hell was he going to do this? He looked over at Ashei for an answer, but the girl merely took a step back.

"There was a reason why I said I couldn't cross," she said, "My armor is too heavy to jump those gaps. If anyone is going to get over there, it's you."

_Of course_, Link thought. _It's always the Hero of Time that has to do the dangerous stuff._

Link looked at the first trap. It was one of the cylinder things that moved back and forth on the ground. Sharp, pointed triangles poked out on odd angles, and their sharpened bases ensured that even if Link managed to dodge the pointed ends, the bases would surely cut open his hamstrings if he wasn't careful. The next trap after it was a series of ice stalagmites on the ceilings, which had bases so brittle that one almost dropped the moment Darin flew under it. Everything after that was too gut wrenching and frightful to even think about.

"Alright," he said at last, "Here it goes."

With a quick breath, Link jumped. Right away, he knew he was in trouble. One stop and he would be dead. One wrong movement and he could be maimed, which was basically an equivalent of being dead. Any incorrect timing and his life was forfeit. And when one is trying to maneuver in a place where everything surrounding you can kill you, such accuracy was something that could not be allowed to go unhindered.

Link barely managed to survive the first few traps. A cross between using his natural agility and his weapons was all that saved him. Jumping over the blade trap meant having to slip between the stalactites of ice above. The moment he struck ice, he almost lost his balance and slipped. Quickly jumping, he felt the back of his leg scrape coldly against some of the ice that fell from above, and his body slid easily over the pendulum as it barely knocked into his chest. Though the grip on the ice that he landed on next was nonexistent, he preferred the slippery ice than the deadly blades that he had just passed.

Once again, Link thanked his luck. However, he knew that he shouldn't get too cocky. Just because he passed one series of traps, he knew he wouldn't pass any of the others the same way. As if fate reminded him that the body was easy to pass on, Link felt his back slide against a ridge on the ice, and heard something click.

One glance up and he realized that he sprung another trap. Link quickly turned himself on his belly and slid across the ice as best as he could, barely missing the 20 or so stalactites that fell from above. He only had a few moments to swiftly get to his feet before a blade trap would cut him to pieces, and as he stood up, he barely managed to avoid a tremendous pendulum from cutting him in half. With some more blade traps, a block of ice that froze on contact, and some other dangerous objects that would kill Link if he touched them, he finally made it to a spot where he could stop and rest for a few seconds.

It was enough time for Link to get his bearings. Link saw that there weren't any traps ahead; all that remained was a long, narrow tunnel that led to a couple of beamos and the door at the very end. Virtually nothing to be afraid of. For once, Link managed to get cocky, and he walked forward on the slippery ice.

Big mistake.

About ten switches went off all at once with that first step alone. Instinct kicked into gear and forced Link to run. Arrows shout out on both sides, stalactites fell from a seemingly heightened roof, and Beamos hidden on the sides of the walls launched laser attacks at the escaping intruder. Worse still was that a large cylinder with hundreds of sharpened spikes began to roll down a slanted ramp from above, causing it to start hurtling in Link's direction from behind. The final thing that made matters worse was the door at the very end…

…It was closing!

Link felt like all was over, but a sudden thought just occurred to him. He felt incredibly stupid. Why didn't he think of it before? There was one trick in his arsenal that he could use to help him get to the other side; something he should have done to begin with. Concentrating on the point of destination, he felt a wave of courage seep over him as he cried out…

"Farore's Wind!"

Link shot forward…something completely unexpected. Instead of teleporting, Link's speed increased dramatically. A sudden obstacle collided with Link's chin, causing him to fall flat on his back on the floor. The force of his momentum on the ice caused his body to shoot forward and slide like grease on the floor, until he finally made it under the rapidly closing door. Once he made it, he noticed his hat was missing.

"LINK! HEEEEELLLP!!!"

Link turned back to the door. On the other side, his hat was within grabbing reach, and inside of it fluttering around like a blind fly was none other than his fairy guardian!

"Hold on, Darin!" he shouted. Scrabbling like an upset Cucco, Link dove under the door, grabbed his hat, and then quickly slid himself back to the safety of the other side just before it closed shut with a _CLANG!!!_

Link breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the fairy in his hat. "You could have told me you were in there," he said.

"I'm your guardian," Darin replied, "It's supposed to be expected that I'd be nearby."

Link sighed. "Come on, get out," he said, "We need to figure out a way out of here."

Darin did as he was told. Link put on his hat and stood up so that he could have a look around. The chamber they were in was rather large, but the only two doors in the area were blocked off by iron bars. A big treasure chest stood in the middle of the room, its wooden carvings beckoning for Link to approach and open it up. Link could tell right away that there was going to be something waiting for them, so he drew his sword and approached the center of the room.

His suspicions were well justified. The floor beneath the chest suddenly rose up out of the ground like a pillar, moving just out of Link's reach. His attempts at using the Grappling Hook to grab it didn't pay off, and he found that nothing could help him reach the treasure chest.

"Look what we have here! If it isn't a little birdie that fell off his tree branch. Forgot to fly, birdie? Let me help you!"

"Link, watch out!"

Darin's warning came too late. Link barely had time to turn around when a very big club struck him full in the chest. He was flung across the room, his back striking the wall at the end of his very long flight through the air. His body twisted around and he fell spread-eagle on the ground, unable to move.

"Aw…I think I may have hurt it. What do you say, brother? Care to hurt him some more?!"

Link raised his head and looked around. Two Gorons, each holding very large clubs, were walking from where they had arrived near the pillar. Both of them were covered in armor. One of them had a metal bracket covering his mouth, while the other had metal coverings over his ears.

Darin flew over to Link's side. "You okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Link hissed, "Damn Goron caught me by surprise…My back…ouch!"

Link attempted to get up. His back seemed to almost scream in pain, trying its best to defy him so that it could rest. However, Link knew that he had to either get up and fight or die, and he wasn't going to let his back stop him.

He found that, as he stood, he couldn't straighten his back. His legs were slow to respond, and he realized that regardless of what he told his body to do, there was no way he could be as agile as he was before. Grabbing the Master Sword from where he dropped it on the ground, he kept his shield on his back; guessing that it was probably the only thing keeping his back from permanently dislocating.

"I'll help you out as best as I can," Darin said, "Wait here…I think I can teleport Ashei into the room…it'll only take a moment…it's been a while since I needed to do this though. I can't guarantee much…"

Link let his Fairy Guardian fly into the air and do his job. While Darin focused on the magic power needed to teleport Ashei, Link brought his attention to his two opponents, who had already cut the distance by ¾ of the way there.

The first Goron, the one with metal ears, approached Link and swung with his club. Link blocked the strike with his sword, and shuddered. The pain that went up the Master Sword was unlike anything he ever felt. It seemed as if everything that involved pain had magnified themselves inside of Link's body, and already he could tell that he was not going to win this fight…not by the way of the sword anyway.

"I think this little bird is a bit scared, don't you, brother?" the first Goron asked.

The second one nodded. No sound came from within his metal bracket. Link guessed that he must be mute. That would probably mean that the other one was deaf.

_No wonder they are working together_, Link thought. _One of them must act as a pair of ears while the other's their mouth. There must be another reason why they are working together though…_

Link decided to pull off a risky maneuver. As quick as he could, he reached into his Kokiri's Bust Bag and pulled out a Deku Baba Nut. As the Gorons approached again, Link tossed the nut down and began to feel the wave of courage that swept over his body as he mentally called upon Farore's Wind.

This time, his magic obeyed him and actually managed to allow him to get within a few feet behind the two Gorons. The nut exploded in a flash of light. The Goron that could talk screamed and grabbed at his eyes as if they had just fallen out of their sockets.

"AAAAHH!!! My eyes!!! Where…where'd they go?! I can't see! Oh why did I ever leave my cave this morning!! Yeeaaaarrrrggghh!!!"

The other Goron was much quicker to recover. He turned around and wiped at his stunned and teary eyes once before slowly approaching Link. Link made sure to keep his sword between himself and the approaching enemy, though he felt confident now that his chances just went from none to slim.

_So, I guess this guy must have been through a lot of light_, Link thought. _Pretty interesting. However, I doubt that he'd be here without having some kind of help from the other one. Otherwise, he might just work alone._

Link looked around. Sure enough, the only source of light in the room came in the form of three blue torches, which provided plenty of light to see by. Making sure that the other Goron was still stunned, Link looked around and tried to guess his options.

The Goron cocked his head to one side in confusion as Link sheathed his sword. He reached into his pack and pulled out two objects that he placed onto his belt. One of them was the Lightning Rod, while the other was…

"Let's see how this boomerang works," Link said aloud.

The moment he raised the Gale Boomerang, Link felt a powerful wind suddenly start to encircle the object. Where it not for the fact that he was holding on, he almost believed that it would fly on its own accord. Quickly glancing at all three torches, he prayed to the Goddesses that his plan would work and then tossed the weapon into the air.

A miniature cyclone formed around the weapon. Instantly, the Gale Boomerang flew about and automatically dived towards the three torches, blotting each of them out one by one. The Goron looked around and watched it fly, and Link noticed that his eyes seemed to strain as the boomerang snuffed out each of the blue torchlights. Finally, as the boomerang returned to Link's hand, the room plunged into total darkness; the only light coming from the two doorways on the other sides of the room.

Link had been in pitch darkness before. His nights on Hyrule Field and his short time in the Dodongo Caverns gave him some experience. It only took him a little bit to adjust to the light of the dark cave, though more could be said for the Goron standing in front of him.

Where it not for the bracket on his mouth, Link guessed that the guy would have wailed for mercy. Flailing around with his club, the Goron was obviously relying on his hearing to find the intruder. Link waited a little bit so that the monster had his back turned to the hero.

The Lightning Rod seemed to sing as Link plunged it into the monster's back. Link let the weapon crackle and electrify the Goron as it sent its magic past the cracks in the rock-eater's back, shooting through his veins and literally baking him from the inside out. The Goron let out the first sound Link ever heard it speak, a sort of metallic groan, before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Big mistake, hero…I can see now. You are mine!"

Link's Farore's Wind worked just in time. The second Goron roared in fury as his club missed by inches. Link landed on the ground near where Darin was trying to focus his powers, and he waited patiently for his foe to approach.

"Where'd you go?" the Goron growled stupidly as he moved around the room in a daze, "Where'd you—Ahaa! You can't hide from me that easily…heh, heh, heh…Just because my friend's dead, it doesn't mean that I'm helpless."

"Not yet, anyway," Link said with a smile.

He knew the Goron couldn't hear him, but he could tell that the Goron could see him. The Goron paused halfway, his shadow visible in the torchlight of the trap room beyond.

"Why you smile?" the Goron asked, "Find what I say funny? What'd I say that's funny? I don't like being made fun of!"

"Too bad," Link said, "I bet you won't like this either!"

Link raised the Lightning Rod in the air. _I've not tried this, but here it goes_, he said to himself. _I summon a fraction of the Light Medallion to my aid!_

Nothing happened at first, and then a sudden wave of energy shot out from Link's body. The Lightning Rod crackled before suddenly giving off a tremendous glow that brightened up the whole room. Link squinted at the light. It was enough to blind anybody who didn't have something to protect his or her eyes. However, Link probably guessed that it was even more blinding for the other Goron, who, even as the light began to die down, was clutching at his face again.

"MY EYES!!!" he shouted, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!? IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!! IT—YEEEAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

Link heard the undeniable sound of someone teleporting. Ashei suddenly appeared in full regalia right in front of the Goron. She didn't hesitate a second as she drove her sword into the Goron's gut, killing him instantly.

In a flash of light, the two Gorons' bodies suddenly disappeared from the room. Link took the opportune moment of safety to collapse from his wound. Darin and Ashei were quick to come to his aid.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Come on, bud…wake up! You aren't dead, are you?"

"What do you think, Darin?" Link asked weakly.

"It looks like your back's dislocated," Ashei said as she approached Link from behind. She took off his shield, and Link felt a sudden wave of pain. As Ashei began to massage his back, Link couldn't help but see a bunch of stars suddenly cloud his vision.

_Man, this hurts_, Link thought.

_Don't give up yet, boy. Your friends need you._

_What I really need is some rest_, Link replied.

_Trust me…you aren't getting any rest after she does this to you._

_Does what—?_

_CRACK!_

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!"

"Sorry," Ashei said, "I should have warned you about that."

Ashei had been steadily massaging Link's back. At first, Link had thought she was trying to calm him down, but he figured that she was actually looking for where his back was dislocated. When she found it, she instantly grabbed at the dislocated vertebrae and flipped it back in its original position. It hurt. A lot.

"Good…goddess," Link said after he finally managed to open his mouth, "That hurt!"

"Better for it to hurt now than to wait and have your body become worse for it," Ashei said, "If we give it an hour then you should be able to walk."

"Do we have an hour?" Darin asked.

"I think so," Ashei replied. She nodded her head in the direction of the treasure chest, which had the light from both doors resting on it in the dark. "Now that we have that, we should be able to have the key to get up to the next floor. I think we are safe…for the moment anyway."

Link groaned. He would rather be off doing his job and be in danger instead of being safe and in such agonizing pain.

_Told you it would hurt_, the Hero's Shade said.

_Shut up…_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: This took forever to make. I just hope I can keep going for the next boss fight. I've already got the boss picture finished up, and I have an idea about what's going to happen. The question is, how much dungeon must I do for it? Maybe I should do a reverse Water Temple syndrome; easy dungeon, terribly uber-hard boss fight. I suppose it'll all depend on how much I can get crammed in the next couple of chapters.

So, Link meets up with Ashei. Now we understand what Karnak wanted her to do. Of course, we all know how lax I was in the last couple of dungeons about traps n' stuff, so this chapter dedicates it. If anybody can guess what I managed to cliche in this particular chapter, go right ahead. It'll be funny if the very first review I get today happens to have the answer right away...lol.

With all of these Gorons disappearing, it makes you wonder...what's the Frostmancer going to do with dead bodies? ... I guess we'll find out. And there's also the fact that Link hasn't found Goro-Link yet. What do you think his reaction will be if he finds him? We'll see soon enough, won't we?

Darin: You just love torturing your readers, don't you?

**Kerian**: *mutters* Your own torture drives me to it...

Darin: What was that? I don't think I heard you...

**Kerian**: *growls* Okay...there's one last thing that I'd like to mention. There's a new movie that's going to come out that's called the Secret of Kells. It is an Irish film made by the same cartoonists that made Skunk Fu...if you've ever heard of that before, you'll know it's a pretty famous cartoon network TV series involving a Skunk learning Kung Fu from a Panda, much like Kung Fu Panda. Anyway, The Secret of Kells is a historical fiction cartoon about Ireland's most famous treasure, the Book of Kells. It's basically a story about a boy named Brenden who goes out into the wilds and faces his fears on a quest to complete the near-finished book, said to have the power to dispell the dark forces, before Vikings attack his home abbey of Kells. Along the way, he meets Aisling, a faerie who is a part of the Tuatha de Danann, who helps him on his quest to find a crystal that will help finish the book...and one of the most fearsome creatures he has to face is a powerful pagan god called Crom Cruach. The trailer said that it was a nominee for best picture of the year, and the artwork that I saw in the trailer is incredible! Since I've got Irish blood in my veins, I'm hoping on watching this to see what it's like. I'm hoping it'll be awesome! It's sure inspired me...heh, heh, you all know what's going to happen next.

Darin: Another broken story, coming right up...lol.

**Kerian**: Darin, knock it off! Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time...

Darin: We, out!

-Kerian and Darin


	86. Chapter 21, Part 5: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 5

* * *

Biter and Gongoron wandered through the maze-like corridors and hallways of the Glacier Ruins. Their journey through the maze was difficult, but not to the point that they had to turn back. Pitfalls, blade traps, and the occasional stalactite barrier were the main obstacles in their path, but they managed to get through just fine; only doubling back when they knew they had no choice. Beamos, the occasional swarm of Ice Keese, and probably the worst buggers they could ever have to deal with in a cavern of ice…Freezards.

Freezards weren't so much a problem as they were annoying. Sure, they could be potentially deadly, seeing as they had a small amount of the magic that Biter detected around the strange runestones in the foyer of the ruins. However, they were an annoyance in the fact that they always slowly followed the two intruders throughout the room, and if they both weren't paying attention while dealing with other enemies…

"YEEEEOOOOWWWOOWOOWOO!!!" Biter yelped for the sixth time since they entered the maze, "MY TAIL!!!"

Gongoron quickly bashed the ice off of Biter's tail as quickly as he could before it froze with its prison, and then dealt with the Freezard that had caused the problem. The torso-sized creature shattered into a million fragments once it contacted with Gongoron's Ball and Chain. Two more of the beasts skated across the ice and threatened to come within striking distance of their legs. A quick spin of the Ball and Chain and the two other Freezards joined their fallen in death as their bodies collapsed into natural crystals of ice.

"It'll be a miracle if we don't get frostbite after all of this," Gongoron muttered darkly.

Biter shook off the last few crystals of ice on his tail, making sure that the thing still worked as he did. When he was satisfied, he returned his attention to the Beamos he happened to have been disemboweling, and finished pulling out its eye-like appendage where it shot its laser beams. With a quick leap to the side, he tossed the thing away as it began to overload, and it exploded amongst a swarm of Keese that had been hugging around the strange, mystical symbols of yet another runestone.

Once all the threats were gone, the two had a look around. Other than the way they came, there were two passages that led out of the chamber they were in. There was nothing special about this part of the maze, much like there wasn't much special about the other rooms. Biter sighed in defeat as he tried to warm up his tail and looked into one of the passages.

"I wish we could just find that damn key and be done with it," he muttered, "If I touch one more Freezard…just one…Rakashnakka!"

"Goddess willing, it won't take long before we find the exit to this place," Gongoron replied, "We'd better hurry up and try to find the exit. If we get lost, I doubt that I'd enjoy it…"

"You and me both," Biter muttered as they took the left exit.

The two of them had been wandering around for quite a while. Dead ends, unbreakable barriers, and monsters of such a strong sort that neither of them dared to try and beat them on their own had blocked their path at almost every turn; it did not take long before they soon found that they had been walking about in a zigzag pattern. By probably the fifteenth obstacle, the two of them decided to just go with the strange pattern and be done with it.

Of course, their path was not short of danger, and both of them had their fair share of bruises, cuts, and near-frozen experiences. By now, both had become used to it, and already they were shivering like a couple of babes left out in a cold winter's night. As they walked into the next room, they half expected a swarm of keese to pop up suddenly and attack them while they walked in. To their surprise, however…

"Hey…there's nothing here!" Biter said, just about as disappointed as he was relieved.

"You speak of it like it was a bad thing," Gongoron muttered.

Biter scoffed. The two of them looked around. The room was relatively empty save for a small platform that stood above a large, natural pit that dug deep into the earth; probably around since the Fire Temple was first built.

The two of them approached the platform. Gongoron wisely tapped a foot on the stone to see if it would hold; to see if it wasn't a trap. When nothing happened, he applied his full weight and then beckoned for Biter to follow. As they approached the edge, Gongoron took note of a plaque on the wall straight ahead, and recognized the writings of the ancient language of the Gorons. Reading through the ice that covered it, he suddenly beamed rather widely as he examined the lettering.

"What? What's up?" Biter asked.

"This plaque teaches an individual how to play the Bolero of Fire," Gongoron said with a smile, "It's an ancient melody passed down by my people. Very few outsiders have ever listened to it being played, let alone learned the song. The only outsiders who have learned it are those of the Royal Family, some of the Sheikah…and Link's ancestor."

"It's not really surprising that the first Hero of Time learned that song," Biter said, "But why are you so excited about it?"

"The Bolero of Fire is said to have some extraordinary powers in the right hands," Gongoron said, "Legend has it that the Hero of Time used it to warp in and out of the volcano whenever he was needed here in the mountain, but it was also much more than that. When used correctly, it was said that one could control the very flames of Death Mountain to obey the beck and call of the one who played the song, though so far no one has seen its true magic since the elder days. I doubt even the first Hero ever learned of its true power."

Biter gazed at the archaic writing. Such a song would be an excellent thing to have under the archives of a master musician. To control flames…it was a Lizalfos's dream to see himself controlling the aspects of flame, which they believed to be the primary element in the creation of the world. Indeed, this was why many a Lizalfos aspired to become shamans rather than warriors, seeing as shamans could control many of the elements with relative ease. Of course, Biter was more of a warrior himself, but the prospect of controlling flame was still a very grand thing to think of indeed.

"So…what do we do with this?" Biter asked.

Gongoron got out a piece of old cloth from his bomb bag and a stick of charcoal, beginning to scribble down the notes required onto the simple page. "I know that Link can use this somehow," he said, "This song was put here for a reason, and the fact that the Frostmancer covered the plaque in ice and put it in the maze for no one to find could very well be a warning. That must mean that he knows what it's capable of. Maybe Link can find some means to take advantage of this and use the song to help defeat the Frostmancer."

When Gongoron had finished, he put the cloth back in his bag and tossed the stick in as well. He and Biter both turned to go, they both stopped and held still in fright.

Growling, and approaching them through one of the larger passes, was probably one of the most frightening things they had ever seen in their lives. It was a very large, reptilian creature, covered head to toe in bright blue scales, with dark spikes jutting out from the sides like an alligator's skin. Its maw had sharp, jagged teeth that poked out at odd angles, and its hind limbs had powerful talons and rippling muscles that shook as it crawled across the ground. Its forelimbs were a pair of very underdeveloped wings, which had a single foreclaw poking out like a serrated sword. It growled at them as it gazed with evil eyes, waving its short, inflexible tail like a dinosaur or a cat.

It was a drake. One of the drakes that a Warglin general would have ridden upon, judging by the armor and the saddle that covered the creature. It growled and gave a couple of short, twisted barks as it made its way closer to its two, obviously trapped victims.

"By the Fire," Biter said rather weakly, "Has there been a spawn of Volvagia within these halls now?"

"Not of Volvagia," said a cat-like voice, "but these beasts are as good a substitution as they come."

The two froze as a Warglin, a general by the looks of him, approached from behind the mighty drake. He stood next to the drake's big head and patted the creature, which looked up at him in indifference before returning its hateful gaze to the two intruders. The warglin smiled as he drew a large, very deadly looking double-bladed axe, and he addressed the two warriors who had attempted to invade the domain of the Frostmancer.

"It is hard to believe that a Lizalfos would side against us," the Warglin growled, "Indeed, harder is it still to think that even you, Goron, would not fight by our side, seeing as the remainder of your brethren have had no quarrels in siding with us in these recent times."

"They only side with you because of lies and deceit, and because you grip their leader by his throat," Gongoron growled as he pulled out his Ball and Chain.

Going by example, Biter drew his dual-point spear and bringing it into a defensive guard. The general smirked at this, as if amused by the show of defiance the two were giving him.

"I can offer you both a chance at redemption," the Warglin announced, "If you both join me and my side, we will hold no account against you and you can go about as you please, as long as you kill the boy first. If not…my pet's a rather hungry one."

The drake barked again, flaring its nostrils and showing row after row of sharp teeth as it snapped. Biter growled back, and Gongoron remained unflinching as he gazed at the two monsters standing before him and his friend.

"Long ago, my loyalty was tested just like this," he said, "I failed that test, and took up the wrong side. Now, though, one should never attempt to question my loyalty to my friends. You'd sooner have my weapon crush your skull than my loyalty tested!"

The Warglin chuckled slightly. "Fine," he said, "If you really want to die."

He snapped his fingers. With a roar, the drake charged, cramming its large body so that it could squeeze through the small room and take out the two invaders. It was obviously not bothered by the claustrophobic environment that it was in, and was quick to try and overtake Gongoron and Biter.

Biter leaped from his spot on the ledge, heading over to the nearest exit. Gongoron tossed his Ball and Chain, causing the drake to flinch and slow down in order to avoid the powerful weapon. With the time he managed to obtain, he quickly leapt to Biter's side and ran to the exit.

"Don't let them get away!"

The Drake quickly turned at the general's voice, and then, with a mighty roar, quickly followed the two invaders. With its claws digging easily into the icy floor, it was swiftly at its prey's heels, snapping at their legs as it tried to get at them. Both predator and prey delved deeper and deeper into the maze, the only indication that they were even in there being the yelps and yowls of a Goron and a Lizalfos and the roars of a drake on the hunt.

The general smiled. As he watched them go, he turned a head towards the plaque containing the archaic writing. With an expert toss, his axe split the icy plaque in half, with one of the halves falling into the abyss below. With a triumphant smirk, he walked up to the platform to retrieve his weapon.

A sudden, mind boggling pain ripped from his left hip up to his right shoulder. The general fell forward and onto the platform without ever being able to make a move. As he lay cringing, his whole body paralyzed from the neck down, a golden dagger point touched the back of his neck.

"For the Rok'Thar," said an old, tired, and very cruel voice.

The general couldn't even scream, though the sound would have probably echoed throughout the halls of the Glacier Ruins for untold days on end. Such was the pain that shot through the back of his skull; a combination of freezing, burning, electrifying, and poisoning pain. It was like the elements gathering together at once and torturing him each in turn at such a fast pace that it was almost like they did it all at once. The death for the general was long, and painful…and death was something long awaited.

* * *

Link shook himself awake and almost hit his head against the wall that he was laying upon. Ashei was sitting next to him on the left, and on his right was a small fire that was meant to keep them warm. Darin sat comfortably on Link's waist, snoozing away as he absorbed the warmth of the fire.

Link reached down and rubbed his back. It felt better now that he had some rest, though he could tell that it wasn't going to help his current journey. As he slowly sat up, Ashei turned and looked him over quickly with her dark eyes.

"You feel better?" she asked.

Link groaned slightly. "I'm probably not going to get any better at this point," he said.

Ashei smiled. "At least your motivation hasn't been damaged too badly," she chuckled.

"Link's like a machine," Darin said with a yawn, "You can bang him up, kick him, even go off and toss him over a cliff, and he'll still always work the same way and complain little."

Link looked down at his guardian in mild annoyance. "That's nice to know that your best friend compares you with scrap metal."

Darin shrugged as he stifled a quick giggle.

After putting out their fire, Ashei helped support Link up so that he could stand upright. Though walking was rather labored, Link found that he could do it without much problem. With Darin on his shoulder to provide additional backup in case if he couldn't use his sword or if his injury increased, and with Ashei providing extra support as well, the three of them made their way to the door.

The iron bars had lifted up by now. Ashei had found the switch that kept them closed so that Darin wouldn't have to try and teleport the two of them out. The path on the other side, however, was just a long hallway without any form of lights, escape, or even something to indicate that there was anything important beyond. Link was about to step through, but Ashei stopped him, silently beckoning for the three of them to listen carefully.

"…OUTOFTHEWAY! OUT OF THE WAY!! OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Link, Ashei, and Darin moved aside as Biter and Gongoron hurried through the hall and quickly into the chamber. Not once did they stop running as they half slid, half scrambled across the icy floor and into the trap room on the other side.

"What in the…?" Darin said.

_RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!_

The sound of a very angry monster brought their attention to what was chasing the Goron and the Lizalfos. With barely a glimpse at the charging monster, Link grabbed Ashei and pocketed Darin in his hat before quickly following Biter and Gongoron.

The snapping jaws of the drake were hot on their heels. It had some trouble attempting to get out of the doorway, and that alone was enough for the three friends to break through and make it to the trap room. As the three stopped by the door, Link looked over and saw the drake steadily attempt to drag itself out from the cramped doorway beyond. The beast glanced at Link and gave out a mighty roar before shuffling its gait out of the door and shambling over in their direction.

Link and Ashei quickly sped past the blades and spikes throughout the trap room. Though the traps had been shut off earlier, the two of them weren't taking any chances as they sped along as fast as their legs could take them. Link's back hurt like crazy, but he ignored the pain and just kept going as he heard the monstrous drake start to shatter the walls around the door in an attempt to break free.

The two managed to catch up with Biter and Gongoron, who were still running as fast as they could in an attempt to get away from the beast behind them. "You guys sure do know how to pick your friends, don't you?"

"We aren't the only ones who picked up a hitchhiker, I see," Gongoron said, "What's Ashei doing here?"

_RRROOOOAAAARRR!!!_

"Thanks to your friend, we don't have time to discuss this," Ashei said, "We have to get that thing out in the open. It's our only chance!"

"No we don't!" Biter said, "We can just take that thing by force right now! Warra-Link can do it, right?"

Link could feel his back pains intensify as they ran. As Ashei and Biter started arguing, he could tell right away that he wasn't going to be able to keep running for much longer. Gongoron visibly noted his discomfort and slowed down so he could run alongside his friend.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"I dislocated my back earlier in a fight," Link explained, "Ashei fixed it, but I don't know how much longer I can take this."

Gongoron didn't hesitate a moment as he reached over with his right arm and pulled Link's left arm over his shoulder, supporting him as they ran. Link felt the pain in his back decrease slightly; only a little bit, but enough that he didn't have to worry about collapsing in mid-run. Darin poked his head out of Link's hat and looked behind them towards the approaching drake.

"Hurry up!" he shouted, "It's gaining on us!"

The drake was indeed gaining on them. As they passed the room containing Death Mountain's history, the creature burst through and toppled many of the pillars holding up the ceiling, threatening the collapse of the roof above. Link looked back and could almost see the drool hanging off of the creature's teeth as it snapped its jaws at their heels. Its jagged teeth looked menacing and threatened to scrape at Link's back leg as it lunged at them. This, of course, prompted greater speed for the others as they quickly attempted to escape the beast.

At long last, they made it into the great chamber in the center of the Fire Temple. As the five comrades made it out, they each turned around and stood facing the doorway. The drake's roars were not far behind, and the monster's head soon popped out of the doorway. Its body crashed through the walls and broke through, extending the door into a massive hole as the beast freed itself from the depths and into the open chamber. It shook off the excess debris from its scaly body, turned to its prey, and gave a loud roar.

To everyone's surprise, something roared back.

Everyone looked around in confusion; even the drake. It was obvious that it did not expect this to happen. It looked about for a few seconds, cocking its head from side to side in confusion. When a second roar echoed in the chamber walls, the drake roared back and suddenly took off. The five watched the drake circle them before it suddenly attempted to dive-bomb them. Link and the others ducked, barely missing the drake's claws. The monster did not return for a comeback, however, and suddenly flew up and began to climb vertically through a hole in the roof that led straight up to higher levels.

"What in the name of Nayru was that all about?" Darin asked.

"I don't know," Biter said with a quick hiss, "but whatever called that thing up sounded big. Did you not hear the echo? It sounds like it came from the heart of the mountain, Raakaaak!"

"The heart of the mountain indeed," Gongoron said, "I've got a feeling that the Frostmancer's got quite a few creatures on his side, and that we'll be meeting them sooner or later."

Link wasn't too surprised, though he still didn't like the idea of the Frostmancer being prepared for them. He wondered what kind of creature the Frostmancer could have in his arsenal, and what exactly it could be. He agreed with Biter; whatever it was, it sounded big.

_I guess I'll find out when I get there_, Link thought. _I just don't want to find it sooner instead of later…_

* * *

The five companions made their way up the long, spiral staircase. Link had used the key earlier to good use, and they managed to arrive at the staircase with little resistance. The way up was dark and grim, and the lack of activity had everyone on edge. The stone was cold to the touch, and even though everyone had some kind of shoes or boots on, save for Biter and Darin, the freezing temperatures were starting to get to the group.

Finally, the five friends made it to the top of the stairs. The chamber that they managed to enter was covered in ice, so much so that it blocked their entrance. Runestones covered the floor. There was no way that they were going to be able to get through all of that unscathed, much less in a timely fashion.

"What do we do now?" Darin asked.

The five of them pondered for a while. Suddenly, Gongoron got an idea. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the cloth that he had scribbled upon earlier.

"Why don't you try this?" he asked Link as he showed the cloth to the green warrior.

Link looked at the simple notes inscribed upon paper. "What is it?" he asked as he took the cloth from Gongoron's hand.

"The notes for the Bolero of Fire," Gongoron explained, "It's a song passed down by my people for many an age. It's basically a song with great magical properties. If you try, I bet you can break through this barrier with it."

Link looked at the notes. The song wasn't that complicated, though it was far more so than the Minuet of Forest. What was worse was that this was just like the Minuet…it was a duet, and he didn't have Karen around with her Ocarina to help him out this time.

"I don't think I can play this alone," Link said, even as he pulled the Ocarina of Time out of his pouch, "Anybody here ever play an instrument?"

"I can play drums," Gongoron said, "but my only set's probably being used for food by the villagers back in the Goron Village. I'm not sure if I can be of help."

"I can," Ashei said, "My mother taught me to play before she died. Though my father never approved of me playing, I practiced often."

Link handed her the cloth. "You think you can play this?" he asked, pointing to a specific set of lines that had been marked by a series of shapes, "I can play these parts. I probably have to, seeing as the magic focuses on me playing specific lines."

"I'll try," Ashei said. She reached into a pouch on her belt and brought out a small flute, which she brought to her lips and began to blow experimentally. Link brought out the Ocarina of Time, fiddled with the holes with his fingers, and then signaled her to play.

Ashei played like an expert. Though the two of them had to practice a couple of times, they played through the notes very well. They had to redo the song a couple of times due to a mess-up or two, but the final version was nothing short of spectacular.

As the duet played between the notes, Link could not help but feel that a strong bond had formed between himself and the rest of the people in that room. He'd be willing to give his life for them, and he knew that they would each do so in return. Their loyalty was unbreakable. Link silently promised himself that he would never let his friends down…ever.

Link opened his eyes after finishing a third repeat of the song. Steam had risen from the ground, and the runestones had gone dull and gray. The ice barriers had receded, revealing the strange, spiral staircase that wound up into the open-aired chamber above. Fires had lit themselves in the torches along the sides of the staircase, and the faint sound of rumbling could be heard nearby.

"By the Fire," Biter whispered.

"By Din's red hair!" Gongoron said in surprise, "I know this chamber! This is a sacred place…Ashei, the end of your quest lies at the ending of that staircase."

Before anybody could ask what he meant by that, there was a sudden screeching sound. Link jumped aside as iron bars suddenly rose from the ground until they were about seven feet in the air. Darin quickly sped over to Link's side as the others tried to bash at the bars and break their way through.

"Link, are you alright?" he asked.

Link groaned as he felt his back pain begin to escalate. Getting up, he suddenly noticed something very strange in the air. As his friends continued to try to escape from where they were trapped, Link began to hear a series of rumbling sounds…rumbling that sounded an awfully lot like footsteps.

There was a wolf-like howl. Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked around. Link heard the rumbling suddenly increase, in both the rate and the sound level. Another howl, louder this time, sounded off in the chamber. Whatever it was happened to be coming closer…and it was big.

Over one of the walls next to the spiral staircase, a tremendous beast appeared. It leapt over the wall and landed flat on its hind feet. A set of claws, which looked a lot like the hind paws of a giant beast, was what made up its feet, which was attached to a long set of furry, grey-white legs. Armor covered some of its body, though the armor was made of leather and designed not to restrict movement. Furry arms, which ended in almost paw-like hands, seemed to bulge as the creature flexed before standing upright. A pair of deadly-looking axes was held in its hands, and the axe blades shimmered in the pale light. The strangest thing about this beast was that it held the head of a Wolfos. The creature howled once more, its calls echoing across the chamber.

Link drew the Master Sword just in time. One of the axes came down and literally knocked him flying by at least a few feet. He slammed butt first on the ground, and searing pain shot up his back. Darin was quick to provide backup, but the monster was unfazed by his attempts at distraction. Even his magic attacks barely caused any damage or reaction; his Farore's Gust was shrugged off and his Din's Pyro was virtually ignored. The beast had its eyes set upon one target as it moved forward; Link.

Link got up and began to back up the spiral staircase. His sword and shield raised, he deflected as many blows as he could as the beast attempted to take down the feeble Hylian. Link's injury was proving almost too much for him as he tried to block the beast's blows. The giant bipedal wolf growled and revealed row upon row of sharp teeth and frothing saliva. Link could almost see a man-like, crazed insanity in the beast's eyes, as if it was the eyes of a man looking back at him.

_A werewolf_, Link thought. _That's got to be what this guy is. Damn it…how am I going to beat this thing with a half-dislocated back?!_

Link kept going backwards along the spiral staircase. The source of the rumblings could be heard below as several large, powerful boulders as big as a giant rolled through the gaps between the walls and the staircase. They seemed to roll on their own accord, and kept going back and forth like giant sentinels as they moved through the gaps between the walls. Link took note of where they were; if he were to perform a nasty fall, he would have to teleport in a minimum amount of time, or his life would end just as quickly as he fell.

The monstrous werewolf roared as it launched another attack upon the Hero of Time. This next one nearly shattered Link's arm as the beast used both axes, causing the Master Sword to vibrate very roughly and send the vibrations up his arm and into his skull and down his back. Link kept going up, never once truly retaliating as the beast continued its onslaught. The two combatants continued their fight, Link defending and the Werewolf attacking, until the tide of battle quickly turned.

Link's shield was up to protect himself from the axes, but he instead got a blow to the stomach from the creature's leg. Link felt himself hit something hard with his back before suddenly toppling over the edge of the stairs, with rubble and something made of wood following close behind. He landed with a crash on the ground, and a cloud of dust flew into the air.

"LINK!" Darin shouted.

The werewolf howled in victory. Gongoron, Ashei, and Biter all stared in disbelief at the cloud of dust that kicked into the air. Link could only be dead beneath that rubble…and they were next.

The werewolf turned and snarled in victory. It gazed its eyes upon the three captives, and began to froth at the mouth at the prospect of easy prey.

* * *

Link hissed in pain. Most of his lower body was covered in rocks, and his back felt like it was being crushed by its own weight. He would have been spread-eagled on the ground if it weren't for the fact that he was covered by the rocks and rubble about. Link couldn't tell if he was in the path of one of the big boulders, but he knew that if he didn't get out soon he'd find out soon enough.

_Release me…_

Link held very still when he heard the voice. For a second there, he thought he heard the voice of the Hero's Shade, but this voice seemed somewhat older, kinder; more like a stout, grandfather of a warrior than a guardian spirit. Link looked about to find the source of the voice, but there was nothing but rubble.

_Please…free me from this prison…_

Link looked around. The voice sounded muffled, as if it was contained. As he looked about, his eyes cast down on the rubble, and he saw something rather strange sticking out of the rocks.

A wooden chest had fallen with him onto the ground. It had become torn apart by the rubble, and its contents were filled up by rock. A long, wooden and metal rod with a leather handle was all that stuck out from the depths of the wood, though the rest of it was covered by the rocks.

_Please…release me…_

Link did the only thing he could do. He reached over and grabbed the handle. After getting a good hold of it, he began to wiggle it around. The rubble was difficult to yield its grasp, but once Link got it close enough to him without breaking it, he managed to pull hard with both hands and bring it up and out of the rock.

Link almost thought that a rock came out with him, but upon closer inspection he realized that the thing attached to the end of the rod was a large hammer head. The thing was old…almost rusted due to misuse, but Link could barely see the tiny glint of some metal beneath it. The thing slowly began to hum in Link's hands, and he instantly could tell the thing was slowly vibrating.

_I am the spirit of the Megaton Hammer_, the thing said. _Three great warriors of distant past held me in their grasp. You are a descendant of one such warrior. Just as you have freed me, I shall free you. Strike the stones at your feet, and you shall be restored._

Link had no idea what the thing meant, but he could tell right away that the hammer was wanting to help. Maybe he could use it to get out of the rubble. Looking down at the stones, he brought the hammer in both hands. Aiming the thing at the biggest stone, he brought the hammer backwards as far as he could, and then slammed it against the rock…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: At long last, I managed to finish it. I bet you were expecting a bit more, weren't you? Yet another cliffhanger by Kerian Halcyon...*evil grin*

Anyway, there are a couple of things I'd like to point out. First and foremost is that I purposefully closed this chapter for two reasons; the first is that my focus level is on an all-time low right now, and it's been hard to stick to this story and schooling at the same time. Second is that I'm closing it early so that I can post another chapter up and save room so that my boss fight chapter won't be so long (it's going to be two phases, with one chapter hosting one phase and the second hosting the other). Overall, it may mean that you guys get to see a longer dungeon in general, or at least more action n' stuff. Another thing I'd like to point out is that I'd like to take a break from the big stories for the time being, which includes Legacy of the Sages and the currently sifting-in-mud Secrets of the Lost Woods, and start working on shorter, 5-20 chapter stories for a little bit. I'm already working on a prologue for The Clan Wars, my legendary prologue to all Zelda titles, and I'm also thinking of making another Zelda story that is based off of Treasure Island. Where that ends up, I don't know.

Quick news; I'll start on the next chapter of Legacy of the Sages either later on tonight or tommorow, but I'm probably going to stop at the first 500 words and focus on something else. Secrets of the Lost Woods needs updated, I know that...and I'm definitely going to update Spirit Tracks. The Clan Wars; Rise of Dethl (my prologue to the Clan Wars that talks about a key event in Hyrule's history) will be what I'm taking most of my time on, seeing as it's the shortest.

Darin: You know I'm getting bored with all the inattention here, right?

**Kerian**: *sigh* Anyway, I guess that's pretty much it for now. Until next time, me out!

Darin: Seriously...I'll start bouncing off of walls or something...

**Kerian**: Get over it. Be like me and hold it all in.

Darin: And blow to bits like a gunpowder keg? I don't think so!

-Kerian and Darin


	87. Chapter 21, Part 6: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 6

* * *

The werewolf snarled ferociously as it began to slowly descend the stairs. Ashei drew a long, thin sword and brought it into an attack position, while Gongoron brought out his Ball and Chain and began swinging it experimentally. Biter twirled his spear and made a couple of threatening jabs, followed by a snarl of his own; flashing out his white, serrated teeth.

The werewolf came closer, snapping his jaws and oozing with saliva. As he came closer, he began to scrape his blade against the walls, causing a horrid screeching sound to rend through the air. The three prisoners held their ears as the blade sliced through steel, causing an awful sound that was almost lethal. However, there was still another person in the room, who was too boiling mad to be affected by the sound.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

Darin suddenly pelted like a meteor at the beast; flying straight at the monster's muzzle. He hit hard enough to leave a welt and cause the creature to yelp in pain. Darin didn't stop there; he kept up his attack upon the monster, never once giving any quarter. The werewolf didn't like the buzzing fairy pestering him like this, and soon its annoyance turned into rage.

"YOU-WILL-PAY-FOR-KILLING-MY-CHARGE!" Darin shouted, "I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB IF I HAVE TO!! YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING LINK!! DIE!!"

Darin suddenly burst into flame. The fairy flew through the air like a fire arrow, his body twisting and twirling until he had become a living crescendo of molten flame. The monster jumped back just in time, but not fast enough, for Darin had suddenly combined wind and fire until he had become a hurling cyclone of flame and gust. The ice around them began to boil and the air began to smell heavily of ash and the burnt fur of the werewolf as it tried to fight back. All that Gongoron, Biter, and Ashei could do was watch in fascinated horror as Darin let loose all of hell's fury upon the beast.

The werewolf was starting to panic; and panic badly. It began to wildly flail its sword about, hoping to strike at the tiny fairy within the crescendo of flame and wind. As it did, Darin moved about and attempted to melt through the sword. Burnt fur and flesh began to fill the nostrils of all, and the werewolf's yelps became howls of pain.

The werewolf finally began to roar in fury. It was having enough of Darin's onslaught, and now it wanted nothing more than revenge for its injuries. Dropping the sword, it opened up its claws and literally pawed at the cyclone as it came close, ignoring its burning flesh and fur so that it could finally get at the fairy within.

At long last, Darin had been caught. The cyclone stopped just as soon as It began once Darin was in the beast's clutches. The monster growled, and began to almost smile as it bared its teeth. Darin could do nothing more than try to wriggle and get free, though the beast's claws were gripping him too well. All he could do was hold still, and pray that the beast wouldn't try to squeeze him to death, or worse…try to chew him and eat him alive. Since fairies were very resilient to that kind of stuff, but could easily feel pain just as much as any mortal, Darin would have to endure tons of pain before he became physically dead.

As the monster made its decision and opened its mouth wide, a new sound ripped through the air. It was a sound unlike any other; like a gong being struck, or a mountain releasing its mighty payload of deadly rocks in a landslide.

It was the sound of freedom…

"Farore's Wind!"

There was a flash of light. The werewolf covered its eyes as the light nearly blinded it. When it opened them, they shone with terror as a mighty avenger of justice suddenly began to soar straight to the ground, covered in green and carrying a hammer with a head as big as its own.

"Link!"

Everyone shouted in surprise and delight as the Hero of Time landed hard on the werewolf's shoulders and struck with the pommel of the mighty hammer. The werewolf freed Darin from its grasp, instantly reaching down and grabbing its own sword to defend itself. Link attacked with full force, bringing the wolf-man into the defensive and striking to and fro with all of his might. No longer was he Link the defenseless…No longer was he Link the cripple. Now he was the Hero of Time in all of his splendor, and the werewolf was going to receive his full and undeniably mighty wrath.

The werewolf tried to parry the blows, but each strike from the hammer sent such shudders and vibrations down his arm that it almost shattered all of his bones. The creature howled and yelped in pain with each strike that Link made.

Finally, the final blow was made. The hammer came crashing down; breaking the sword in half and completely shattering the armor of the werewolf. The beast made a final howl of dismay before falling to the ground, immobilized by the fight. It whimpered as Link approached the beast, and winced slightly as Link pointed the hammer's edge to the monster.

Link made as if to strike. Indeed, his friends all thought that he was going to finish it. However, he surprised them all; perhaps even the werewolf; by lowering the hammer and putting it on a clip on his belt. The werewolf's labored breathing was the only sound in the room besides the rumbling of the stones nearby. Link gazed long and hard at the beast, letting the emotion of the moment settle slightly before he made his words.

"The difference between you and me is that I don't take advantage of crippled foes," Link said, "The difference between you and me…is that I show mercy."

They were simple words. It was rather doubtful that the beast could understand them. However, his friends could understand the words clearly, and murmured their approval. Darin, who had wandered exhaustingly over by Ashei during the fight, beamed as Link approached.

"I…I can't believe you are alive!" he said excitedly.

Link smiled. "I'm kind of hard to kill," he said with a smile.

His friends kept smiling back, but suddenly their grins turned into gasps of shock. Warning bells went off into Link's head as he heard something snarling come up behind him. He was too late to turn around, for at that moment something with a really big mouth bit at his right side.

The werewolf had used the last of its strength in a final act of defiance. Picking itself up, it had snuck up behind Link and lunged, sinking its teeth into his side and biting as hard as its strength would allow. It wasn't enough to crush bone or tear flesh, but it was just enough for its teeth to sink through the skin and leave behind an agonizing wound. Link yelled in pain as the creature kept its jaws locked firmly in place, not daring to let go until its time was up.

Link felt a surge of energy as he called upon his magical reserves. His perseverance and desire to survive kicked in, causing the hammer's edge to crackle with lightning energy. With a lightning-fast movement of his arm, he reached back, grabbed the hammer, and brought it about and slammed it hard into the werewolf's head.

The half-wolf was sent flying, lightning pulsating across his body. Over one of the walls he flew, before coming crashing down upon the ground, right in the path of one of the boulders. The creature made one last whine of despair before it was crushed from the skull down to the waist by the oncoming projectile, ending its life once and for all.

Link gazed at the spot where the werewolf flew over for a few seconds. Suddenly, the pain became rather unbearable, and he was on his knees. As he hit the ground, there was a sharp clanging sound as the steel bars that imprisoned his friends quickly slid back down into the stone floor.

"Link," Ashei quickly ran to his side, "Are you alright?!"

"This isn't good," Biter whimpered, "I've heard of what werewolf bites do to people…especially Hylians. I…think I'm going to stand over here."

"Of all the times for the lizard to go cucco," Gongoron muttered, "I thought you were a courageous warrior. Why the change into a…"

"Warrior courage is null when the supernatural is involved, Yakaaahaak!" the Lizalfos said as he kept backing away, "Get me away from that guy! I don't want to be infected!"

Ashei ignored the two arguing friends. She noticed that Link was gazing off into the distance. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked down at his wound, noticing the blood running freely from the bite. Looking back up at Link, she noticed that a tear had fallen from his eye.

"Link?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

She noticed that his eyes were pointed downward. Looking around, she suddenly spotted what he was gazing at. There, smoking on the floor from his raging outburst, was Darin.

He wasn't moving.

* * *

Kakariko Village was buried under four feet of snow. The local tavern, perhaps the only indoor location in the whole village where the Resistance had an exit, was empty due to many of the villagers and locals having panicked from the blizzard and left while they still could. The only guests there were three Sheikah, their guards, and a young girl with fiery red hair.

"Isn't there anything that you can do?" Rose asked aloud.

"Have you seen the level of snow we've gotten within the past two days alone?!" Sheik asked the young lady, "No, there isn't. There is absolutely no way we can send anybody up at all without jeopardizing their own safety. Link's going to have to do without us…I'm sorry."

Ciela popped out from Rose's hair and buzzed right in front of the Sheikah leader. She hovered angrily for a few seconds before speaking her mind in a very hurt and furious tone of voice. "My big brother is up there," she said, "And my charge's hero is there as well! You can't just ask us to sit back and do nothing! How can we?! How can we do nothing when those we love are in danger, or worse???"

Ciela's words brought all of Rose's concerns out in the open in the blink of an eye. The tavern was silent for a few awkward moments as the words of the tiny fairy sank in. Tai was the first to come up, approaching Rose and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe me, we understand," the Sheikah said, "We have to deal with this kind of stuff all the time. I have a girlfriend myself, and I would be hurt if I came one day after a battle and found that she had not at all taken time to worry about me. The thing about her is that she is able to keep it from getting to her. She keeps moving forward, and in the end we both are able to enjoy the time we can in each other's arms. You should do the same."

Rose silently nodded. Inwardly, she thanked the Sheikah's counsel. She had forgotten that it was in her boyfriend's job description to face great peril and try to come back in one piece. She had already heard his stories of how he survived in the past. She knew he would do the same today. Ciela visibly relaxed when she found that Rose had calmed down, and quickly plopped herself on her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," she said, "This…yeah, thanks. I guess I'll have to stay here until the storm dies down."

"We'll get you a room so that you have a place to stay," Tarel said, "The moment things clear up, we'll send someone up the mountain to check up on Link. I'll go myself just to make sure."

Rose nodded in agreement. "I'd like to come with you, if you don't mind," she said, "I…I've never climbed Death Mountain before. I'd like to see what it's like."

Tarel was about to disagree, but her brother quickly got her in the side with his elbow. Silently, she nodded in agreement before giving her brother an icy glare.

Sheik broke things up between the two before they even started. "Come on," he said, "We'd better get down there. I'll have our priest lead a sermon tonight. Maybe it'll help remind the Goddesses to keep blessing Link while he's in danger…"

* * *

"…he's breathing, but still knocked out. Damn it…if only I had medical supplies for something this tiny."

"Did you see how powerful that attack he did was? Rakashakak! I'd give anything for powers like that."

"You, be able to turn into a burning tornado? Absolutely not! You're too much of a loose cannon already!"

"Knock it off, you guys. He's waking up! Darin…you okay?"

The Shadow Fairy flexed and curled his wings experimentally. Glowing slightly out of focus, the fairy gave a great yawn before slowly getting in an upright position. As he looked up, he saw Link, kneeling down and gazing worriedly at his friend. Ashei busily tied off a bandage that covered the Hero's side. As she did, a bit of blood began to slowly stain the bandage.

"Am I okay?" Darin asked slowly, "Am _I_ okay? What about you?! I thought you were dead!"

Link smiled. "So did I, actually," he said, "Turns out the Goddesses must really have a crush on me or something. How else do you explain how I can't get killed?"

Ashei tightened the bandage, causing Link to wince. When she was finally done, she lowered his tunic shirt back down so that it covered the wound. Link felt the bandage with his fingers before getting himself slowly back up.

Darin suddenly noticed something odd. "Hey, your back!" he said.

"It is better," Link confirmed, "Turns out that powerful vibrations can straighten your backbone properly. That's kind of what happened when I found the Megaton Hammer."

Darin hovered slowly in the air. "What?"

Link showed him the latest tool in his arsenal. Darin gasped in shock as he saw the slightly rusted head of the powerful Megaton Hammer, which seemed to flicker in the shadows of the torches nearby. Though the room was cold, the hammer seemed to glow from some kind of internal heat source. Though the hammer was rusted, the shaft was smooth and completely free of blemish or taint.

Darin's eyes widened. "I…I can't believe it," he said.

"That's what I said," Gongoron said with a smile as he approached them both, "I never thought I'd live to see that thing drawn from its chest again. I…just kind of thought it would be more extravagant."

Link gazed at the rusty weapon. Gongoron was right; it did look a little…old. However, Link could feel the magic inside of the weapon, and he had seen its power firsthand. He was more than convinced that it could get the job done. The feel that Link got on the grip was almost identical to that of the Master Sword, only a bit more solid and designed specifically to keep as much friction as possible. Link guessed that he wouldn't be able to twirl the thing in his hand by the grip like he could with the Master Sword, though he didn't want to test it out for rather obvious reasons.

"I think it's suiting," Link said, "It'll do well for what's ahead. Since the treasure chest that kept it is completely destroyed, I guess I don't have much of a choice but to keep it."

To make it official, Link reached back and took out his bow. Placing it back in his Kokiri Bust Bag, he reached back and slipped the Megaton Hammer in the sheath in the bow's stead. It was a perfect fit.

"You know what," Darin said, "having that stuff fit like that is starting to get rather disturbing."

* * *

The battle was enough to break most hearts, but not the Lizalfos. Though cold, demoralized, and hungry during their years under the shadow of the glacier that was Death Mountain, give them a battle and a set of weapons, and all else is forgotten. There was a good reason why Gorons considered them savages, as their blood lust and their desire to fight was greater than even the most battle-thirsty warrior.

The Warglins were even matches. Though the Lizalfos had their cunning, agility, warrior spirit, and desire to draw blood, the Warglins had strength, strategy, military prowess, and a will to show no mercy. The screams and screeches of dying Lizalfos could also be heard alongside the cat-like yowls, cries, and moans from the Warglins.

Fortunately for the Lizalfos, heavily outnumbered as they were, they weren't alone in the fight.

Karnak groaned in frustration as a Warglin attempted to take his head off. His staff barely getting in the way, the Shaman called forth the powers of wind and tossed the attacker aside like a rag doll. Though the Warglin struck the wall with great force, he quickly got up and kept coming, and was soon joined by more of his kind.

"Coming through!"

The Warglin squadron attacking Karnak was quickly bowled through by a group of Gorons, who had climbed up to the lip of the crater and landslide all the way to the bottom. Uncurling themselves quickly, they cut open the Warglins while they were down with their maces, axes, and whatever else they had in their hands. Karnak nodded his thanks before quickly saving a group of his fellow Lizalfos from annihilation by roasting a group of Warglins alive with summoned flames.

"WATCH OUT!!!"

There was a huge thud as one of the pillars of rock came down. Some Lizalfos were unlucky enough to be underneath it as it fell, though luckily it took out more Warglins than it did Lizalfos. Those that survived were quickly taken away by strong Goron warriors, alongside the few Hylians that were a part of the Death Mountain Resistance. As the wounded were taken away, the remaining warriors quickly tried to double their attack output in the replacement of their friends.

The howling cries of Werewolves soon hit the air. Three of them burst from the ground, leaping high into the blizzard-stricken sky before landing hard amidst the attackers. The beasts growled ferociously as they struck deadly blows at the forces of good. Their axes, swords, and polearms proved more than a match for the meager blades of their adversaries, and many quickly fled to get out of their way.

Powerful cries and roars hit the air. Karnak looked up and saw, to his horror, a flock of drakes winging through the sky. The beasts and their riders roared in anticipation as they all dove, wings tucked in and claws outstretched; teeth open wide for the kill.

"KEEEEEYAAAAAAH! FOR DEATH AND WINGS!!!"

One of the drakes didn't even know what hit it as the powerful talons of Farore pierced through its scaly hide and ripped through its wings. The rider was thrown off by the huge feathered wings of the mighty Helmaroc as she gave her full fury to the beast. Tearing at it with her hooked jaws, the mighty eagle of the skies ignored the battering elements as she tore through the monster limb from limb, completely disemboweling it and sending its body parts falling to the ground. Two of the drakes broke off from the others and swiftly began chasing the powerful bird throughout the Death Mountain Crater, fighting a game of cat and mouse; occasionally switching around from time to time as the two drakes were occasionally chased by the much bigger bird.

The other two drakes ignored their busy comrades and continued to dive. The helpless Resistance soldiers screamed in terror as the beasts picked their targets and continued to dive. One of the drakes, its claws outstretched, picked up one of the Hylians as if he was a mouse and flew off, its huge jaws tearing the poor soul to pieces.

The other drake wasn't as lucky. A huge, powerful, basalt-brown hand grabbed tightly upon the creature and crushed it, sending its rider flying off and striking the crater wall. The owner of the hand, the mighty Biggoron, made sure that his victim was squished tightly before tossing him aside and wiping his bloody hand upon the snow.

"GOOD FOR THE BODY," he said, "GETTING EXERCISE JUST AFTER YOU WAKE UP. HELPS THE DIGESTION…"

Karnak watched in amazement as the powerful beast took out two of the attacking Werewolves at once with his gigantic foot, saving the last for the Shaman to deal with. Karnak growled in anticipation as the beast, giving the powerful Goron a wary eye, howled and charged the seemingly frail old lizard.

Big mistake.

Karnak had no need for magic in this case. The moment that the Werewolf was within five feet of the Dinolfos Shaman, Karnak leapt up and struck with a flurry of précised movements. With lightning speed, his staff struck the creature's belly, striking through and almost grazing the backbone as it went in and out like a precision knife, barely taking blood with it. His clawed hand quickly struck at the pressure points of the creature, hitting it across the chest, above the shoulders, and under the neck with great speed and agility. Finally, the Lizalfos did a roundhouse kick, sending the Werewolf flying as its heart exploded from the inside out and sent its blood pouring like a fountain through the hole in its belly.

As Karnak wiped some stray flecks of blood from his robe, he took a few seconds to gaze at the entrance of the ruins. Not a creature had emerged from within, though many of the forces of the Frostmancer were coming from the side chambers of the former Fire Temple now, using the mountain passes on all sides to trap the intruders in. Karnak sighed as his magic felt a barrier that kept him from searching for the minds of his friends…and, most importantly, his charge.

_May the Fire protect you all_, Karnak thought. _Hmph…that's probably the 37__th__ time I've said that today._

His thoughts came to a halt as a Warglin attempted to take him out from behind. With a savage thrash, the Warglin's back had been broken in three places, his body tossed off to the side from the force of the Dinolfos striking at him with his staff. His prayers being said, the shaman continued with the battle.

* * *

Link and the others made their way through corridor after corridor. They had been going higher and higher up into the mountain, though how they were doing it and still remaining inside was confusing. What confused the five of them more wasn't that they were ascending far beyond what should have been the outside of Death Mountain, but that the room was getting slowly warmer.

"It's not quite as cold anymore," Ashei voiced their thoughts, "My breath isn't smoking as much anymore."

"You can breathe fire?" Biter asked.

"Your breath smokes up when in the cold," Gongoron explained, "When it gets really cold, you can see your breath coming out of your mouth and nose; as if you were breathing smoke. Nobody can really answer how that works, though I guess it all has to do with temperature."

Biter crossed his eyes and gazed at his nose. Breathing out, he tried to see the light wisps of breath coming out of his snout. His eyes lit up in delight as he saw the strange breath smoke that emitted from his nostrils.

"Cool!" Biter said in surprise, "I'm a dragon! Fear Biter, the mighty son of Volvagia! Rashakoraaak!"

Before Biter could roar or do anything foolish, Gongoron had grabbed his snout. The five friends went silent as they heard what could only be identified as…cruel laughter.

"Sounds like your friends are planning on a rescue mission," a dark voice said, "Too bad that it's not going to happen. They're hopelessly outnumbered, and the master plans on releasing his new pet pretty soon. Now, ain't that something?"

There was a moaning sound from inside of the chamber just around the corner. The five friends stayed absolutely still. Link, quietest amongst the group, snuck ahead and listened carefully to the one-sided conversation going on with whoever was in the room.

"Now that our master's enemies are here, he can deal with them in a single blow," the cruel figure said sinisterly, "and when that's done he'll take your village into the fold, and turn their starving people over to his side. They will become the perfect soldiers; mindless, obedient, and completely oblivious to all around them…like their leader, for example."

There was a slapping sound. The other figure groaned again, a little louder this time, and returned to his original moaning.

"What's that?" the dark figure asked, "You want some more, you said? Well, there's plenty more where that one came from! I've got all day, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, your highness!"

There was a stifled gasp among the group. Link froze. He knew three very specific things in that instant before chaos erupted; he knew the identity of the victim being tortured, who was torturing him, and who had made the gasp. Link barely managed to turn and address Gongoron before he was knocked aside by a brown mass of undeniably powerful fury.

"Oi! Who's there?!" was all that the traitor Goron could say before he was pounced upon by Gongoron. The two Gorons fought each other, tooth and fist, as they rolled on the ground surrounding a large pillar of ice. Link and the others barely managed to turn the corner when they were witness to a very gruesome sight.

Gongoron was pounding his Ball and Chain into the skull of the traitor Goron, who didn't even have a chance to raise a weapon to defend himself. The body was twitching slightly with each blow as Gongoron let all of his retribution course through his unlucky foe's body. It wasn't until the body disappeared in a flash of light and icy vapor that Gongoron finally stopped.

There was silence throughout the room. Nothing other than the breathing of the group could be heard, and even then it was labored; as if all were afraid that breaking the silence would break a taboo that would already make worse the murder that they had just witnessed. Gongoron, who was on his hands and knees, stared at his bloodied hands and at the tool on his lap. His loss of self control was a terrible blow to him. It was almost as if all that he had worked hard to break free of was coming apart in his hands…and this time, no dark wizard was there to tempt him to do so.

A moaning sound caught their attention. At the top of the pillar, high up where everyone could see, was a Goron. The blue-eyed creature was chained to the ice, and looked frostbit all over his body. Small tattoos of royal origin covered his hands and feet, though they were worn away from the ice that covered his body. His labored breath revealed some minor form of strength left in his body, and as his eyes tried to open, all could see that they were gazing upon the battered form of a ruler.

"Big Brother!" Gongoron shouted.

The Goron looked up when he heard the recognizable voice below. Turning and lowering his eyes, he gazed down at Gongoron with his bruised face. There was a hint of a smile on his features, though the sadness that was in his eyes was staggering.

"Go…Gongoron?" Goro-Link asked, "Wha…I thought…I haven't seen you in-in…in forever…come to punish me, have you?"

Gongoron, wiping blood from his body, leapt up and tried to reach Goro-Link where he stood. However, he suddenly jumped away as the ice beneath him began to crack and grumble, slowly lowering itself as it attempted to give way. The five of them stood in shock as they saw the ice slowly start to crack and break, threatening to go under and descend into who-knows where.

"We've got to get him out, now!" Ashei shouted.

Biter attempted to jump at the ice, but was thrown off when his claws almost froze against the icy pillar. Link tried hacking at it with the Master Sword, but saw that it was doing more harm than good. Gongoron got his Ball and Chain ready and aimed for the chains that were holding Goro-Link to his prison, knowing full well that, if he were to release it wrong, he could kill the Goron leader.

"Hold still, Goro-Link," Gongoron said, "You'll be out in no time!"

"You…you aren't going to torture me?" Goro-Link asked, "But…you were…you were the worst of the traitors…why are you…why are you turning against them?"

"I was never on their side, Big Brother," Gongoron stated, "I am and always will be your loyal warrior."

Gongoron tossed the Ball and Chain, striking at the base of the first chain. The chain holding Goro-Link's feet broke off, freeing his legs. The leader did nothing to move, however, and simply stared down at Gongoron.

"You are lying."

Gongoron paused. A rather tense moment had formed between the two Gorons. As the ice continued to crack, Link decided to take action and began to climb up the ice, ignoring the pain in his hand as the severe cold gripped his fingers. Climbing up to the top, he got out the Megaton Hammer and quickly called upon its power.

Flames sprouted from the hammerhead as Link struck down. Three times he struck the chain with the hammer, and three times the chain began to crack. On the third strike, the chain broke, and just in time.

Link leapt aside as the pillar of ice was sucked into the ground. He landed hard on the stone, though his discomfort was lost as he heard the ice slip through the floor. There was silence for a minute or two before a great crashing sound reverberated throughout the ruins. A rumble coursed through the stone as small rocks fell from the roof. The force of the blow was enough to cause even Biter's knees to tremble. Link quickly got up and poked his head through the hole, noting the dust and icy vapor that rose from the small tunnel below. After his gaze, he looked over to check on Gongoron and Goro-Link.

Gongoron was busy trying to free Goro-Link from his chains, but the Goron leader was having none of it. Without giving much word in explanation, he pushed Gongoron aside before reaching down to get the chains himself. The silence between them was staggering, and it wasn't until Ashei stepped in that the silence was finally broken.

"We should get going," she said, "I found the key in a chest over there. Let's go down and help our friends by finishing this once and for all."

"No," Goro-Link said.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"We must leave," he explained, "We have to get everyone out. This battle was not worth it. The Frostmancer expects to release his monster any time now. If we do not leave and hide as best as we can, we are all doomed."

"You don't understand, Big Brother," Gongoron said, "This wasn't a rescue mission. We are trying to stop the Frostmancer from causing more damage than he already has. Think of your people!"

Goro-Link refused to acknowledge Gongoron. The leader turned and addressed Link, who was still holding the Megaton Hammer in his hands.

"Link, we'd best leave at once," Goro-Link said.

"Nice to see you again too," Darin muttered.

"If we do not go now, more lives will be lost. Your attack upon this place was useless! There is nothing we can do but hide and wait out the storm. Now hurry! We can use the Megaton Hammer to rally the people to escape as best as we can!"

Before the Goron leader could step away, Link grabbed his shoulder. The old leader turned and glared at the man in green, looking between the Hylian's face and the hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you stopping me?" Goro-Link asked.

"This is wrong," Link explained, "We came here to stop the Frostmancer, not save you and then run away and hide. We've got a mission to accomplish. The people have come to make their final stand upon Death Mountain. We can't just leave now and let the lives already lost be sacrificed in vain."

"More lives will be lost if we do not leave now while we can," Goro-Link said, "You do not know how the Frostmancer works, boy. I've been tortured by him long enough to understand. We must leave now, or we are all doomed. Now, get going!"

Link gripped the Goron's shoulder tightly as he tried to leave. His sudden strength surprised both himself and the Goron. Goro-Link turned around and gave Link a glare that would kill any lesser man and send most others away cowering. Knowing full well that the dark presence inside of him would love to see him do something, Link just stared right back in equal deadliness.

"What makes you think you can order me around?" Link asked dangerously.

"Need I remind you that you are a Sworn Brother to the Gorons?!" Goro-Link hissed, "Well, I call upon your oath. Obey me now, or I'll have you flogged when we get back. Either way, you will get going now, even if I have to drag you there myse-ACK!"

Link had already reached down and grabbed his Lightning Rod with his free hand and sent a bolt of lightning coursing through the old leader's body. The shock, though light, was enough to send any Goron into a stupor, and Goro-Link's weak condition ensured that he would be out for a little while. The leader fell on the ground with a thud, unconscious, his still form breathing laboriously.

"Sorry, brother," Link whispered, "but this is one vow that must be broken for the time being."

Link quickly looked over at Gongoron, who was shocked both by Link's actions and by what Goro-Link had just proposed they'd do.

"Carry him on your back," Link said, "We can't just leave him here to die. Biter, you help him. Ashei, stay in the back and cover us from behind. Darin, you come with me."

The others obeyed silently. Gongoron wordlessly reached down and picked up Goro-Link's body, wiping his eye with his free hand as he picked his leader up. Biter slipped under Goro-Link's other shoulder, and managed to catch a glimpse of his friend's actions.

"Hey," he whispered, "Are you crying?"

Gongoron gave Biter a very dangerous look. The Lizalfos wisely shut his mouth.

Darin flew up alongside Link as he led the group down the hall and back towards the stairs downwards. The fairy gazed at Link, whose face was contorted in a look of resolve. The two of them were silent for a while as they descended past the carved, stone walls, and the darkened stairs filled with ice and flaking snow.

"Was that really necessary?" Darin asked.

Link sighed. "It was either that, or have to deal with the stubbornness of the Gorons," he explained. He turned and faced his fairy companion. "We're running out of time, Darin. Goro-Link is in the wrong state of mind. It is either we deal with this now, or risk the Frostmancer getting to us later. Between you and me, if he didn't know we were here before, he certainly does now. That explosion was loud enough to pass as an earthquake."

Darin nodded his head. The two of them continued their pace, with the others following behind. "When this is over, I think we're going to need a lot of counseling between ourselves and our friends," the fairy said.

Link nodded in agreement. "You still haven't fully told me how you managed to hold out against that Werewolf on your own."

Darin looked rather downcast. "Truth be told, I don't remember."

* * *

The Frostmancer felt the tremor pass through the ground. He knew very well that someone had been messing with the prison upstairs. Indeed, how else would one explain how his final Goron slave, his head beaten to a pulp, having popped up in his chambers alongside the other bodies? The only surviving Goron gazed at the dead bodies of his brothers in fear, knowing full well that this wasn't good.

"What are we gonna do?!" he shouted, "They must've gotten Big Brother by now! And that means they have the key to the throne room, too! What are we gonna—?!"

"BE SILENT!" the Frostmancer shouted.

The Goron obeyed.

The Frostmancer stroked his frozen beard for a moment or two. Gazing down at the bodies of his most loyal followers, he began to smile. He looked down at the obviously frightened Goron down at the base of the throne, near the crystalline ice that was slowly moving nearby, and smiled.

"Well, my friend," the Frostmancer said, "It turns out I have use for you again. If you are so frightened by my 'houseguests,' why don't you join your brothers for a bit?"

The Goron shuddered in fear and backed away slowly. "N-n-n-n-no thank you, your H-h-h-highness. I'm fine. I can face them on my own, thank you!"

"Oh, no," the Frostmancer said, waving his finger back and forth, "I think you'll do much better if you are with them…only, you won't be dead."

Before the Goron could move, he found his feet frozen to the floor. He attempted to get away as the Frostmancer raised a glowing, purple sphere, and began to speak in some archaic language. Suddenly, a beam of purple light struck the Goron square in the chest, and soon purple lightning began to wander its way across to the other bodies.

The Frostmancer descended from his throne, ignoring the painful screams emanating from the Goron as the magic took hold. He walked off to the right, circling the great crystal of ice that held his greatest creation within its prison, and he looked happily at the monster that was growling from within.

_Chaos magic can be so useful_, the Frostmancer said to himself. _Malgannis was ever so kind to me for loaning it. Now, with this thing at my side, I can easily take over as leader, and have a chance at really getting progress done. Ganondorf has been waiting long enough for his resurrection. It is high time I did something about it to speed progress._

There was a growl as the beast inside attempted to break free of its icy prison. The cries of the Goron continued, though they were twisted and warped as the magic of chaos continued to set in. The Frostmancer patted the icy cask that held his prize within, and smiled eagerly.

"Don't worry, my pet," the evil wizard said, "You'll soon get your first meal in ages. Indeed, for I know that five worthy morsels are descending right now, ready to feed themselves to you. Yes, indeed. They will be the first in a long line of fools that will see the true wrath of the Frostmancer…through you!"

Lightning shot through the Chaos chains binding the monster within the ice. Its serpentine scales were an unnatural blue, and its rippling muscles pulsed with frozen energy as chaos lightning coursed through its body. A pair of arms, strapped to the icy ground by the chains and frozen in place by the crystal prison, raked their claws on the ground in anticipation. A pair of blue wings, folded and frozen shut, rubbed back and forth on the creature's back as it attempted to get at an itch on one of its horns. Its long serpentine neck, combined with its tail, made it look more like a snake, but the black-gray, horned, skull-like helmet on its head told all of its true identity.

Volvagia was awake…

And he was hungry!

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Well, I've got to be careful as I type this. I've got the beginnings of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (in the sense that I've been using a splint for about a week now and have been getting slight numbness in my pinky and ring finger on my left hand), so writing's definitely slowing down for a while. Hopefully...okay, God wiling...it'll get better. I just know that as long as I have my splint on from time to time and take breaks from the keyboard, I should be okay.

Alright, so Link gets the Megaton Hammer, Darin rages against a werewolf, Goro-Link is rather NQR (Not Quite Right) due to his five year torture, and we now see a glimpse of the new boss. I've just got one questions for you...is anybody surprised? I mean, even though Volvagia's now an ice dragon instead of a flame dragon, are we surprised that he's back seeing as I've laid hints about him for whole chapters now? Well, he's here, and he's the boss! I'll be releasing an early pic of him on DeviantART (no explanations until after I write down the boss fight), so you can see him in all of his glory and splendor!

Darin: Glory and splendor my butt! You only show half of his body and part of his tail! What about the rest of him?!

**Kerian**: *pressing ignore button* Anyway, now that I've updated this I should get back to my normal routine of writing stuff. Next on the update list should probably be Secrets of the Lost Woods, followed closely by The Fallen Star. And then it is on to my general idea of completing all of my shorter fanfics, namely the ones that are going to be along the lines of only 20 chapters long and easy to complete. I won't be updating LotS for a little while, so you'll have to wait a bit until you get a chance to see the boss fight with Volvagia...and, most importantly, what happens to that Goron guy. Until then, me out!

Darin: And out permanently if you don't watch those hands of yours!

**Kerian**: ...don't remind me...

-Kerian and Darin


	88. Chapter 21, Part 7: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 7

* * *

Glacier Ruins was quiet. There were only two sources of sound; the breeze sweeping through the large, crystalline stalactites of ice on the ceiling of the main chamber, and the faint, dim noise of battle coming from outside. The ruins themselves were almost completely empty, save for the small party of freedom fighters wandering about inside.

Key in hand, and with the chief of the Gorons rescued, Link led the group out of the doorway and down the halls of the main entry chamber. In the very middle of the path, the pillar that had originally carried Goro-Link as its prisoner had fallen straight through the ceiling, and had landed smack in the middle. Although most of it went straight through, some of it shattered and lay strewn about across the ice, allowing a sort of jumping path around the pillar and back to the main route out.

"Stay alert," Link said, remembering the drake that had attacked the last time they were in this room, "Keep together. Make sure that Goro-Link is kept as far away from the ground as possible."

As Link went first to make sure there was a good path between them, the others followed. Gongoron was last, keeping himself as far away from his leader as possible. Though Goro-Link was unconscious, Gongoron still felt guilty and upset about what his leader had said.

_Big Brother may not be in a right state of mind_, he said to himself. _But, to hear such a thing come from his mouth is still upsetting. I don't know if I can handle that again._

As the group continued on, most everyone kept their distance from Gongoron. His brooding mood was enough to upset most of the group, and since there was nothing they could do about it for the moment, they decided it was just better to let him be with his thoughts until they got back. With Goro-Link asleep, everyone began asking themselves what was going to happen once they did complete their mission. Would Goro-Link come to understanding with them, or would he still be as mad as he was when they rescued him? Link certainly didn't want to find out until it finally happened…though he still felt a bit guilty about knocking Goro-Link out.

The group kept going until they reached the lobby that was the entrance, and exit, to Glacier Ruins. With the battle going on outside, the group began to feel uneasy. Already, Link was wondering how many people were sacrificed to ensure that they could accomplish their goal, or how many more would die before this was over.

After they closed the door behind them, the group continued on their way. By now, the water formed by Link's Din's Fire attack had frozen up again, causing the ice beneath their feet to become very slick. The group continued on, watching their feet as they did; very glad that the door was only a few yards away from them. Goro-Link groaned between them as they carried him in turns across the ice until they made it carefully through the door. Once they got there, Link had them stop.

"Ashei, I need you to take Goro-Link and stay here," he said, "I think there is a spot downstairs where you both can hide. Stay put until we come out. We'll be back soon."

"Now, hold it," Ashei protested, "What makes you think you can leave me behind? If it's because I'm a girl, then—"

"Ashei, you are the most physically fit out of the group of us," Link said. He turned, reminding Ashei of his wound on his side. "Goro-Link needs to be taken care of. We can't bring him all over the place…not only will that slow us down, but he'll also potentially get hurt. Understand?"

Ashei nodded.

Link approached the girl. Taking out the Megaton Hammer, he handed it to the young woman. "I think this is what you came here for, right?"

Ashei looked down at the hammer and nodded. Link put the hammer in her hands. The young woman closed her fingers around the hilt, gripping it tightly. Looking up, she looked into Link's eyes, as if trying to find something in his emotions. Unsatisfied, she sighed.

"Be careful, alright?" she asked.

Link nodded. "We will…good luck."

Gongoron and Biter wordlessly helped Ashei bring Goro-Link in a small side chamber on the lower floor of the entrance hall. When he was comfortable, the two quickly said their goodbyes to Ashei before making their way back up. Link and Darin both led the way as the four of them continued into the depths of Glacier Ruins.

"You know, I think Ashei likes you," Biter said, "Maybe, when all of this is over, you could—"

"Before you say anything, he's already got a girlfriend," Darin said.

Biter stopped. "Oh…my bad."

"It's alright," Link said, "I need to figure out how to get out of these girl problems in the first place. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but it seems as if everywhere I go some kind of girl seems to be hung over me."

"Nah," Gongoron said with a smile, "I seriously doubt that. Stuff like that only happens in corny stories."

Link smiled at Gongoron's joke and shrugged. "Maybe you're right. Come on…we've got a mountain to save."

* * *

The four of them made their way deeper and deeper into the darkness. By now, they had already passed the ledges where they had met the first Goron traitor. After carefully unlocking the door, the quadruo set out at once, delving deeper and deeper into the mountain.

The first thing that they noticed was that everything was starting to get colder. It wasn't like a volcano undergoing winter, where everything steadily became warmer as you went more into the heart. Instead, it was just the opposite. It was like they were trying to enter a backwards version of hell, where everything was dark, blue, and most of all freezing.

None was affected more than Biter. The young Lizalfos wasn't exactly cold blooded, but he was reptilian enough that the cold was devastating to his circulatory system. Link had offered to give the young warrior some heat, but he refused, instead deciding to walk side by side with his friends as if nothing was wrong. Of course, that did not stop Link from listening to Darin and turn up the heat anyway, and all three friends noted Biter's appreciative look on his face.

The group continued down. Each step seemed to get steeper as the tunnel started to become a spiral heading towards the center of the volcano. The cold began to increase in intensity, and soon not even Link's strongest flame could protect them with its heat.

Gongoron experimented with a piece of thawed-off stone on the tunnel's ceiling. "We must be right below the mountain's crater," he said.

"How far down?" Darin asked.

Gongoron thumped the stone. Listening to the echo, or lack thereof, he turned and gave a startled gaze towards the others. "We're halfway between the top of the mountain and the bottom."

Biter shivered. "That's impossible," the lizard said, "The…the Fire should...be…here…"

The Lizalfos collapsed. Link expected as much, and was quick to snatch his friend in his free arm. "Don't even think about giving up now," he said, "Your adventure with us isn't over yet."

"Please…" the Lizalfos shivered, "Must…rest…so cold…"

"Gongoron, take Biter," Darin beckoned, "Link, make sure you keep that fire on him. We've got to get there soon."

"_Correction! You've just arrived!_"

Before anyone knew it, a blast of cold air had suddenly swept from above. Like an icy hammer, the wind pushed the four of them down to the bottom of the stairs. Link last remembered striking the floor with his head before everything went dark, and freezing.

* * *

The noise of the battle outside was beginning to die down. Ashei didn't know whether it was because she had moved deeper into the cave or because the battle was over, but she did know this much for sure; she didn't think that many of them would survive this day.

The small cell that she and Goro-Link were in was small, and cold. Ice caked the stone walls, and icicles hung from the low ceiling. Goro-Link lay unconscious upon the ground nearby, his head propped up against the wall as he lay sleeping like a baby. Ashei made sure he was as comfortable as possible before kneeling upon the ground. For the first time in a while, she began to pray.

Her prayers were with Link. She prayed that he and the others would make it safely. She prayed to the Golden Goddesses and any and every deity that would come from above to help her and her friends. She prayed that the Goddesses would smile upon Link, Darin, Gongoron, and even Biter as they descended into the coldest parts of hell, where they could very likely never return.

"Someone," Ashei whispered, "someone, please…please give those four the strength they need. Please…I beg upon bended knee…if there are any Gods out there, or if there is even just one, please help us…"

Ashei closed her eyes. All soon became quiet.

"Please help us…"

There was a strong flash of red-orange light; strong enough that it pierced through the girl's eyelids. Opening her eyes, she saw that the room she was in had changed in color. No longer was there ice. Instead, puddles of water filled the floor, and the torches in the room had been filled with the light of red-orange flames. Unexpectedly, a shadow stood nearby behind her, causing her to turn. She gasped.

"Do not worry, child. Your friends will soon have the aid they need."

* * *

Link was the first to awaken. As such, he was the first to react. And react he did when a very foul sounding laugh began to fill the halls of a large, cold chamber.

A backwards roll brought him to his feet. Sword and shield in hand, he took a quick scan of the room. The chamber was huge; not large enough to be as big as the antechamber in the center of the ruins, but quite big nonetheless. They were on a ledge that was on one end of a large bridge, which stretched over to a great mound of rock. Atop the flat part of the mound was a great crystal of ice, where a strange, pulsing mass was moving within.

On the other end of the bridge was probably the ugliest thing Link had ever seen in his life.

It looked like a tremendous Goron. Indeed, its limbs and body were positioned like a real Goron, but the rest of it was much, much different. Instead of it being a single Goron, it was a conglomerate of Gorons; Gorons that he helped kill.

_It's an abomination! _Link thought.

"_Hahahaha!!!_" the beast laughed, "_We'll get you for what you did to us, hero. The Frostmancer sees favor, and we will be invincible in his glory!_"

Link swiftly looked around. To his horror, he was alone. On the other side of the bridge, two figures were bound and chained in what looked like chains of purple metal. Dark, evil energy surged through them both, causing them to twist and writhe in pain. Boils and sores began to form upon their skin as they were attacked by the crippling power of their bonds.

Chaos…

The beast looked back at its two prisoners. "_We face alone_," the creature said, "_We took care of your friends while you sleep. Now you cannot fight us with help…it's just you and we…heh, heh, heh…_"

Link looked around. He suddenly gasped in shock. There, just behind the beast, was Darin.

He was in worse condition than the others. The chains binding him were incredibly strong. His whole body twisted and writhed under direct contact of the evil things. Chaos energy coursed through his tiny form, sending shocks of dark lightning throughout the small space that his body occupied upon the tile floor of the mound. The fairy opened his eye barely to a squint to give Link a sorry and obviously suffering look before he was quickly brought into another fit of pain.

"No," Link whispered.

"_That's right_," the beast said, "_No way out now…just you, and we…_"

Link gripped tightly on the Master Sword. The power of loyalty coursed through his body, and his mind was one thought; he had to save his friends. With a flicker of thought, the sword burst into flames, reflecting the fire of his heart and spirit.

"Alone, never. This boy will always fight with friends by his side. That is the strength of loyalty."

Link suddenly turned around at the new voice. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock. There, standing at the doorway, was Goro-Link.

This wasn't the weak, loathing, confused Goro-Link that they had rescued from suffering. He looked rejuvenated; older, somehow, and yet filled with the fiery strength of youth. In both hands, he held the mighty Megaton Hammer, which seemed to have grown and strengthened itself in the hands of the leader of Death Mountain. The hammer's head had also become silver, the rust completely melted away to reveal the lovely polished surface within.

"Big Brother?" Link blabbed.

Goro-Link looked over at Link and gave him a big wink. "The prayers of a friend have freed me of the pestilence of suffering. Forgive me for my actions earlier…the words were not mine. The time has come for me to give Gongoron the chance for me to be the father he has never had."

Link looked over at Gongoron. The Goron managed to open his eyes enough to see Goro-Link in his full regalia. Giving his leader an appreciative nod, the Goron began to struggle as best as he could with his bonds. Biter, who was almost frozen stuck, did not move once during the ordeal, his body shivering slightly as he was beginning to succumb to the cold.

"We've got to be swift," Link told his friend, "It will be an honor to fight by your side."

"The honor is mine, hero," Goro-Link said as he approached the Hylian, "My father told me well of the stories of your ancestor. To be able to fight by your side like my father fought along his…that will be the greatest honor. Come…this abomination has suffered long enough under his master."

The beast roared with laughter. "_We shall enjoy this_," it said, "_The great Goro-Link dies by our hand at last…_"

The two warriors were quick to duck as the powerful beast tossed a huge boulder made of ice at them. The two of them quickly rushed to the fray, crossing over the bridge and shouting war cries as they approached the mighty conglomerate of Goron body parts. The beast struck with its mighty arms, sending them both flying backwards from the blows. The two quickly got back up and began to circle the beast, Link keeping his sword pointed at the monster while Goro-Link kept the Megaton Hammer held in both hands in a defensive guard.

"_Pity_," the beast chuckled as he flew a powerful left-hook at Link, who just barely managed to dodge it without falling over the side of the bridge, "_We thought this would be a bit more fun._"

The monster struck the ground at Goro-Link's feet, sending a hail of ice and dust around the crater that it formed in the stone. Goro-Link was quick to jump aside, responding with a blow to the creature's arm. The hammer shone as it struck, sending a shockwave up the creature's arm once it hit. The beast roared in pain as a chunk of its arm, which became a literal Goron arm once it hit the ground, fell from its body.

Link quickly took advantage of its pain and struck its legs. The Master Sword sung as it sliced through the tendons of at least three different legs before the limbs fell uselessly to the ground, exploding in a fiery burst of smoke. The beast roared in fury and tried to strike out at Link using its left hand, but the distraction allowed Goro-Link to quickly hit it in the shoulder, causing the body parts to ripple in pain as they began to slowly fall apart.

The monster tried with all of its might to fight back, and managed to finally strike a blow once more. With its almost useless arm, it sent Link and Goro-Link flying back to the wall, knocking their weapons loose as it did. The beast roared in triumph as it tried to stand feebly on both legs, its hands flexing and un-flexing as it approached.

It did not see movement behind it.

* * *

Darin had been focusing all of his magical power. The magic of a thousand suns flowed through his body. His mind was a mess as chaos flowed freely through his tiny form, sending lightning flying across his wings and his glowing body. His mind, however, was fixed upon one thought…freedom.

_I have to save my friends…I have to save Link!_

Darin suddenly felt a great, soothing embrace touch his heart. The embrace suddenly spread throughout his body, from wingtip to wingtip, relieving him of the pain of the chaos that surged through his tiny body. He suddenly felt very humble and small, for he knew right away who was embracing him…

_Nayru…please, grant your humble servant the magic to aid his friends…to aid the chosen hero._

"_I shall grant you your wish,_" a powerful voice whispered in his ear, "_Rise, Spirit, and show the world the order you can bring in my name…_"

Darin felt the chains break. They didn't just break, but they also shattered into a million pieces. Darin felt raw energy surge through his body. He saw his wings glow bright blue as he rose into the air. Gazing at the monster that had imprisoned him here, he saw the monstrous beast toss Link and Goro-Link into a wall.

And he felt the power of a Goddess flowing through him…

* * *

"_You die now…_" the beast growled, "_The Frostmancer smiles upon us this day…_"

Link groaned as he rose to his feet. The Master Sword lay across the bridge, with the Megaton Hammer alongside it. The beast's feet stood just next to the two weapons, leaving a quick jump for them out of the question. Link quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out his bow. Tossing his Lightning Rod to Goro-Link, he drew an arrow and aimed it squarely between the eyes of the monster.

"The Frostmancer may smile upon you," a powerful voice spoke, "but the Golden Goddesses do not, fiend. Taste the retribution of the Gods!"

Link didn't know why, but he wasn't scared of the powerful voice. Instead, he could feel the Hero's Shade speaking to him from within his mind…

_Quickly, boy. Fire a bolt of courage at the beast…fire right between its eyes! Strike, or it will be all for naught!_

Link quickly glanced at Goro-Link. As if someone was speaking to him from inside, the Goron leader nodded to the Hero, and quickly raised the powerful Lightning Rod, its crystal glowing a bright red.

"Let's do this," Link whispered.

"NAYRU'S ARROW!!!"

_Now, boy! Now!!!_

Twang!

Link's arrow shot out from the wooden bow, its arrowhead glowing green with the swiftness of courage. The moment his arrow was launched, Goro-Link fired a fireball from the Lightning Rod. The two bolts collided until they were formed into an arrow of flame and wind, which shot like lightning towards the beast.

"_Uh-oh_," the abomination muttered.

The moment the arrowhead collided with the beast's face; there was a mighty boom as a bolt of blue lightning struck the creature from the back. The three objects of power collided with each other in the creature's center, causing a bright, golden light to form in the creature's seams. The beast began to roar, its body parts twisting and writhing as it suddenly began to fall apart from the inside out. Golden light crackled as the beast's body parts began to puff out in great balls of black smoke, the evil magic within it unable to keep the body parts from staying together.

Finally, only one body was left. It was the first Goron, who Link had thought he managed to kill when they first arrived. As the two warriors approached, Darin, his fairy body glowing brightly in blue light, came up behind the wounded creature and held him still with powerful magic.

The Goron looked up, catching a glimpse of Goro-Link's powerful form as he approached. The Goron smiled in defeat as he gazed up at the mighty leader with his powerful hammer.

"Hello, Big Brother," the Goron said, "Good to see you're back."

Goro-Link said nothing. There were no words needed. Wordlessly, the mighty leader raised the Megaton Hammer, and struck.

There was barely a sound. The Goron fell, his neck broken and his skull shattered from the blow. He fell with a smile, though whether it was a smile of appreciation; of forgiveness; or one of triumph for evil was not known. The Goron took that secret with him to his grave…

* * *

Ashei exited the ruins as quickly as she could, keeping to the shadows of the mountain as she snuck out into the crater. She was right; the battle was over, and there was one side that was victorious.

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't her side.

The survivors were tied up on an edge of the crater. Only a fifth of their forces managed to make it alive, though Ashei knew that such a thing wouldn't last. Farore and Yeto were both chained tightly to a big boulder, but upon a longer glance Ashei could see that it was a gigantic Goron. The Goron sported a huge bump on his head, and a Drake perched victoriously upon his shoulder. Farore hissed loudly as a pair of Warglin guards approached with spears, torches, and a heaping cauldron.

Ashei moved as stealth-fully as she could, careful to avoid the Warglins celebrating in the area. Though they outnumbered those defeated, their losses were far greater. Bodies of Warglins were strewn across the crater, their blood staining the snow red. To her upmost horror, two Warglins in particular were being tied to the central pillar, their bodies already bruised and bleeding from the strife.

It was the two brothers, Khanabor and Khanabrik.

Ashei slunk behind the leaders, who were also tied up separately to the main group. Making sure she was not spotted, she came up and whispered behind an old Dinolfos's ear.

"May the Fire Within light once more," she whispered.

Karnak's feathers lifted slightly when he heard the girl's voice. Without looking back, he spoke in hushed, silent tones, making sure that he wasn't heard by the guards nearby.

"You are alive. Flee, child. Flee before you suffer the same fate as everyone else."

"There is no need," she said, "Link and the others are soon going to finish the job. This battle isn't over yet."

"They walk into a trap," the Dinolfos hissed, "The Warglins already stated that they have risen a powerful force from within the mountain. It can only mean one thing, and I know it isn't good. Those boys do not stand a chance without the legendary—"

"They've got the hammer with them," Ashei interrupted, "and they aren't alone."

Karnak's neck feathers rose slightly. "He's alive?"

Ashei nodded, knowing the old Shaman could see her.

Karnak smiled slightly. "With the heart of the Goron people at their side, and with the great hammer, they stand a chance…but that still may not be the same for us. It may not be your fate though. Live today, fight tomorrow. There is no other way."

"And leave you here to die?" the girl whispered, "I don't think so. I'm going to cut you bonds. When the time is right, we'll get you guys out of here!"

"And when shall the time be right?"

Ashei paused. Silence built up between the two of them. If the young girl didn't leave now, she would be in dire trouble and possibly killed by the Warglins. Letting the seconds tick by, Karnak assumed that she wouldn't answer and go. He was surprised when she finally answered.

"The Goddesses will know," Ashei whispered, "They knew when they helped us find Goro-Link, and they did when they told me that Link would be the one to save this mountain. Now, let's get these bonds cut…"

* * *

_BANG! CLANG!_

The Megaton Hammer and Master Sword did short work of the chains holding Gongoron and Biter. Link quickly picked the young Lizalfos up, who was tired and looked as if he was frozen on the outside but baking within. Goro-Link helped Gongoron, who looked rather sick and scared. Link let the two be and tried to bring the Lizalfos back to the world of the living.

"Biter, wake up!" Link said urgently, "Come on, wake up!"

"Wake up, you lizard!" Darin growled, "Come on, I didn't go off and kick some big Goron's ass just to have you die on us. Get up!"

Biter groaned. "Oh…I see bright lights. Grandma? Is…is that you?"

Link smiled. "Knock it off. You okay?"

"I just felt like I jumped into a thunderstorm and then took a dunk in a lava pit, right before I was tossed in a freezing lake and then left to boil in some smelly swamp somewhere."

"He's fine."

Link chuckled as he helped the Lizalfos back up. He gave the reptile his spear, which he gladly held onto and used as a support for his body. The three friends looked over to the two Gorons; Goro-Link was busy talking to Gongoron, who was listening intently like a child listening to his father's storytelling.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Darin asked.

"I'd like to know why the older Goron isn't mad," Biter said, "And why Ashei isn't around trying to take him back upstairs."

"Ashei went back to help with the fight," Link explained, "And Goro-Link's fine. He's…changed, somehow. I can only describe it as being rejuvenated."

"He's been spiritually healed," Darin explained, "Prayers can do wonders to people. I've seen it happen firsthand. The Goddesses may not be around as often as we like, but they are always around to answer when we ask for help."

The three of them watched as the two Gorons silently conversed with each other. As they did, Link took it upon himself to look around. He noticed for the first time that a strange circular pathway, protected by a wall that kept people from falling off, surrounded the entire chamber. It led around the whole room, circling about until it ended on a platform overlooking where they were standing. Atop that platform was a throne, which was covered in icy fog. However, as he looked, the fog began to slowly unveil, until he was looking straight into the eyes of…

"The Frostmancer," he whispered.

Everyone looked up as the powerful wizard laughed in the dark halls of his chamber. Burning lights began to form as frozen flames began to take shape upon the torch basins throughout the room. The mighty magi stood up, fingering his vapor-condensing staff with his right hand. He chuckled and laughed like a dark, evil creature; though his voice was deep and sounded like those of any northern men, it was hollow and cold like the ice from which he stood.

"So," the powerful wizard said, "The lambs have come to fight in the lion's den. Hah! You are all fools. Don't you realize that I have been leading you all into a trap?! From the moment I was able to take charge in Kakariko, I had been leading you all here; the Mountain Resistance has been but fools to think that I didn't see this battle coming. I now have you all in the palm of my hand; the prince of the Lizalfos, the heirs to the Goron house of leadership, and, of course, the Hero of Time himself. The fact that you brought Goro-Link up here saves me time from having to execute him later…"

Link pointed the Master Sword at the evil wizard. "Frostmancer, your time is up!" he shouted, "You and the rest of the Seven Sorcerers have brought suffering and doom to the people of Hyrule for too long! The time has come for you to step down from your throne!!!"

The wizard laughed again. "I'm not even on my throne, boy!" he said, gesturing to the empty seat, "If you want to take it so badly, you first have to answer to a little friend of mine. You see, although I was brave enough to show myself to your presence, I have a similar belief as that of my colleague, the Shadow Druid. It is better to let someone else do the fighting, so you don't have to get your hands too dirty."

Biter growled, pointing his spear at the magi. "Come and fight us, coward!!! Bring it on!!!"

"Oh, I'll bring it, alright," the Frostmancer chuckled, "You and your Goron friends won't mind seeing an old buddy of yours, would you? Because I think the time has come for his afternoon feeding…am I right—"

The Frostmancer twirled his staff into the air, bringing the butt end of the weapon down and crashing it to the floor. A sliver of ice crystal suddenly burst from where his staff had struck; in turn, causing the huge ice crystal in the center of the mound to crack as well. Link suddenly noticed that the crystal was translucent, and that, deep inside, a pair of glowing eyes were looking straight at him.

"Volvagia?!?"

Everything seemed to freeze. Nobody could have been prepared for the words that came out of the Frostmancer's mouth, and certainly nobody could have been prepared for what was about to happen next.

The ice suddenly began to crack. It broke apart and shattered like glass, launching out throughout the chamber. Link raised his shield and quickly protected himself, Darin, and Biter, while Gongoron and Goro-Link showed their backs to the onslaught. The ice clanged against both rock and metal as it flew about everywhere.

There was a growl. It wasn't like the growling of some lizard, which would seem more like a hiss. It wasn't the growling of a reptile like the Dodongo, which was more of a brutish roar than a growl. This one was far more of a grand sound, like a beast that has seen much and held itself in high respect. It also was the growl of something twisted and warped, like something in great pain.

As Link lowered his shield, the others quickly drew their weapons. The reason why became very apparent as a huge, three-clawed hand rose from the center of the pit left behind by the ice, followed by the clinking of chains. The claw was blue, and the arm that it belonged to was covered in ice. Another one soon followed, along with a pair of wings that helped lift a snake-like body off of the ground. Chains clinked and crackled as a powerful beast rose up from the ground, its entire body covered in what could only be described as flexible ice. The only thing that wasn't covered, besides its claws, was its head, which was black with armor and glowed bright blue. A pair of horns sprouted out from its head, curving to the front until they were parallel with the eyes, which glowed an icy blue. A long snout that could be only described as dragon-like made up the rest of the creature's head, and its mouth was filled with sharp, serrated teeth.

The creature growled again, its body trembling as it began to experimentally flex its muscles. Glancing down at the chains covering its arms and its middle, it tried to pry itself loose from its position. It then suddenly glanced over at Link and the others, and stared them down. In what could only be a roar of challenge, the beast lifted its head into the air, breathed out an icy mist, and let out a roar of suffering and darkness. The roar echoed throughout the chamber, causing the whole mountain to rumble and quake with its sound.

This wasn't the Volvagia that Link had been told about. This one was different…wrong…warped. It was the very opposite of what it was supposed to be. It was…

_Frozen Mountain's Heart, Volvagia_

The battle began the moment the friends moved. The warped Volvagia took a glance at the closest individual, Gongoron, and let loose a stream of ice from his maw. The Gorons moved out of the way as the powerful icy flames struck the ground and instantly created ice where the stream hit. Link and Biter immediately went on the defensive, with Darin charging his energy and flying around the monstrous beast to check on its weaknesses.

The battle was not going in the boys' favor. Volvagia's powerful claws struck right and left, its mighty appendages attempting to claw at the group. Gongoron and Goro-Link found that they could avoid this by rolling themselves up into balls and circling the monster from the sides of the mound. Link and Biter had to jump about in order to fully avoid contact with the deadly, scythe-like fingers, while Darin simply stayed out of Volvagia's way in an attempt to find a weak spot.

"I can't find anything!" Darin shouted, "His magic is too strong. There's got to be some way to get this guy!"

Volvagia suddenly took notice of the little bug flying around him. In an instant, the creature folded up its wings and began to purr like a cat. The whole room began to suddenly grow very, very cold, and it was the coldest around the mighty dragon. Darin suddenly felt very weak as his wings began to coat with ice, causing him to drop like a stone.

Volvagia suddenly opened its wings and let out a Goddess-forsaken howl. The noise tore through the walls and the ceiling of the room, knocking everybody backwards and causing rocks to fall from above. Link opened his eyes and noticed a particularly big one was going to land right on top of his face.

"Oh, shi—!"

Link moved just in time as the rock crashed upon the floor, shattering to pieces. No sooner had he moved that a second stream of ice fire shot out from Volvagia's mouth, striking the floor where he stood and causing him to slip. Link suddenly found himself sliding right towards the monster, whose mouth was open and prepared to swallow him whole!

Luckily for Link, Volvagia obviously wasn't putting his whole heart into the effort of snacking on him. Link's brought his feet up and stopped himself on the ends of the beast's jaws, his legs opening with the monster's mouth in an attempt to keep himself from going inside. Volvagia's large, snake-like tongue flicked in and out of its mouth, coiling around his legs and attempting to knock him loose.

"Guys, HELP!!" Link shouted.

"Boy, use this!"

Link looked up. Goro-Link had tossed the Megaton Hammer in his direction. Link made a grab for it while still doing his best to hold on. Right before the monster managed to jar his left leg loose, he grabbed the mighty hammer and brought it crashing down on Volvagia's skull.

There was a sound like metal striking on stone. Link and Volvagia both were knocked backwards from the blow. Link managed to land on the safety outside of the pit, while Volvagia's neck shook back and forth in an attempt to clear its head. Link suddenly noticed that the beast's head didn't even receive a scratch from the blow, when it should have at least shattered the faceplate. The creature shook its head once more before looking up and glaring angrily at Link, its eyes glowing like icy sapphires.

"What the hell?" Link muttered.

"This thing…it is unnatural!" Biter muttered, "How can we face against something like this?!"

"We can't," Gongoron said, "The legends of Volvagia indicate that his only weak spot is on the head. If that is shielded, how do we kill it?"

"There's got to be another way," Darin said as he flew next to Link's shoulder, "No monster is without its weakness!"

Link assessed the situation. Volvagia was covered in ice. That alone was discouraging enough; how could they shatter stuff like that? He also seemed to be shielded on his head. If that was true, then they couldn't kill the beast, though they could make him dizzy whenever they did manage to strike. The only thing that looked even remotely vulnerable at all was…

He suddenly noticed the chains. Volvagia was covered in them. They were all purple in color, and on closer look Link could see that there were strange, eerily familiar eyes resting upon them. The eyes seemed to be moving, even though they looked like they were merely carved or painted onto the chains' structures. Volvagia had several of them; one on each arm, one surrounding its middle, one on its tail, and one on its neck.

_Chains of chaos_, the Hero's shade whispered. _Dark and evil are these magical bonds. Volvagia suffers from them. He is warped, twisted, and turned to darkness because of the power of these cursed shackles. Only the power of order can defeat these evil things._

_Order…_Link thought. _Wait, isn't Nayru the Goddess of Order? Didn't she write the 'Law' according to legend?_

_What did you have in mind?_

_You'll find out in a minute._ "Darin! I need you to come with me! Guys, you keep him busy. Gongoron, be sure to strike him on the head when I tell you to, understand?"

"Got it!" everyone shouted.

The moment Volvagia launched another stream of ice fire, the group split up and began their course of action. Biter tried aggravating Volvagia by stabbing at its claws with his spear, while Goro-Link used the Lightning Rod to launch streams of fire upon Volvagia's right arm. Gongoron stood ready in the beast's center, the Ball and Chain twisting about furiously in his hands as he took aim.

Link and Darin approached Volvagia's tail. With the mighty beast currently busy, it took no notice of the two intruders approaching its hindquarters. Link looked over at Darin and whispered as loudly as he could over the battle noise.

"Here's the plan. When I give the signal, launch your new ability at the Megaton Hammer so that it can absorb its power. Got it?"

"Nayru's Arrow?" Darin asked, "I…I don't know if I can repeat that. I mean…it's hard enough to try and harness the power of a Goddess, let alone do it twice!"

"Darin, just trust me on this," Link said urgently, "We have to get this right the first time, or it may not work properly and it'll screw it up for the lot of us! Just go at my signal."

Darin nodded. The two of them waited patiently as Volvagia's eyes kept darting back and forth between his three targets, trying to choose which one to freeze over first. Biter kept dodging to one side as the beast's left claw attempted to mangle his unarmored body, while Goro-Link simply drove the beast's right arm away using streams of fire magic. Gongoron stood out of the way, just barely keeping the monster's head in range as he twirled his Ball and Chain around his head.

"NOW!" Link shouted.

Gongoron grunted as he let the Ball and Chain loose. The weapon soared through the air before striking Volvagia square in the face, knocking his head over backwards. The beast shook its head, trying to clear the dizziness from its eyes, all the while unaware of the two intruders behind it.

"Darin, go!"

Darin did his best to charge up his newfound powers. As he did, he felt the grace of Nayru suddenly touch his spirit once more. The presence of the Goddess brought him newfound strength, and calling upon his ability quickly became very easy.

"Nayru's Arrow!!"

An arrow-like projectile shot out from Darin's tiny body, striking the Megaton Hammer. The hammer began to glow blue, and the moment it did, Link brought the weapon crashing down upon the chain attached to the creature's tail.

The chain cracked, and shattered. There was a suddenly cry like the screaming of some otherworldly animal. Volvagia's tail broke free, and the insides of the chain suddenly burst forth as raw chaos energy attempted to take a foothold upon the physical plane of existence. Black eyeballs with green retinas, purple globs of slime-like muscle and flesh, and raw chaos lightning shot out from the chains before they completely disintegrated.

Volvagia roared in pain. Its mighty tail thrashed about before crashing to the ground, apparently lifeless. The dragon thrashed about in an attempt to turn around and get at the two behind it, but it couldn't move around due to the chains attached to its arms and neck. Link and Darin moved out of the way of the thrashing creature and returned to the others.

"NO!"

Everyone looked up. They had forgotten the Frostmancer! To everyone's upmost surprise, the powerful wizard had begun casting a spell over the whole chamber. Suddenly, a huge, monstrous blizzard began to form and circle the whole room, kicking up ice and snow and almost blinding the five warriors.

"Do you think you can stop me?!" the Frostmancer shouted, "No! You have been fools to think that my monster can be defeated! Now, face the full wrath of my frozen dragon!!!"

Volvagia quickly responded to the sound of its master's voice. Link jumped aside as the beast launched a powerful ball of ice from its mouth. The ice scattered in all directions, and quickly became a part of the great and powerful maelstrom of ice and snow that encircled the group. The powerful beast began to flap its wings and add more power to the crescendo before giving off yet another almighty roar. More rocks began to fall, landing swiftly upon the ground and quickly creating mayhem to the group.

Link could see that Volvagia was specifically keeping a close eye on him. He didn't think he would manage another attempt at breaking chains like that again as long as Volvagia was specifically targeting him. Link jumped aside as one of Volvagia's raking claws struck the ground right where he was standing. The powerful beast kept its sharp eyes fixed on Link, and no matter where he moved or how fast he tried to run, the beast was still watching him.

"One of us is going to have to deal with this guy," Link said, "I think I can keep it distracted. One of you has to take the Megaton Hammer. Darin, you know what to do from there."

Everyone nodded. Knowing that the monster was watching them, and that the Frostmancer might try something if they discussed who was going to take the hammer, everyone got themselves in the ready. Volvagia kept its sharp eyes on Link as he began to slowly circle the beast, Megaton Hammer in hand. As the monster continued to try and slash at him, it took no notice of Link eyeing Goro-Link.

"Catch!" Link shouted. He quickly tossed the Megaton Hammer. The weapon spun through the air, landing sharply in Goro-Link's hand.

Volvagia attempted to watch where the hammer had gone, but Link had already planned for that. Master Sword drawn, he quickly took a mighty slash at Volvagia's claws, which were unprotected by the ice. Volvagia roared in pain and annoyance before quickly turning its attention back to Link and attempting to lunge at the Hylian.

"Nayru's Arrow!"

_CASHANG!!!_

Darin had launched his power and the Megaton Hammer came crashing down upon Volvagia's right hand. The chain shattered into millions of fragments; raw chaos flashing everywhere across the surface of the ground before disintegrating into the air. Volvagia roared in pain as its arm went limp, hanging from its side like a dead weight.

The blizzard had gotten stronger now. Volvagia, in a maddening rage, began to flap its mighty wings. The group was suddenly jumping around now as the whole ceiling almost came down. Link and the others quickly jumped over the side of the mound and gripped tightly to the rocks, waiting for the storm to pass as it increased in frequency and strength.

Finally, the rocks stopped falling as much. The group quickly climbed over the sides and drew their weapons as Volvagia began to turn to face them. Moving with one arm while the other was dragging greatly slowed down its speed, but its head was still working just as well as it was before. Perhaps even more so, for no longer was Volvagia simply shooting upward streams of ice fire, but also from side to side, forcing Link and the others to duck beneath it. Biter in particular almost got his tail frozen again as a passing wave of frozen flames began to come dangerously close to his person.

Again, Link found himself with the Megaton Hammer. The dragon was watching him closely as he moved it around in his hand. Link wanted to make sure that he and Goro-Link had the beast's full attention. As they both moved around the pit, Volvagia's eyes began to glow furiously, as if the beast were concocting a plan.

"Biter!"

Gongoron quickly tossed his Ball and Chain once more as Link tossed the Megaton Hammer to the Lizalfos. Darin had launched his Nayru's Arrow in midair, colliding it with the hammer's head the moment it touched the Lizalfos's hands.

Volvagia was quicker than all of them. The beast had moved its head to one side as Gongoron tossed the Ball and Chain. With the projectile having missed, the beast quickly dispelled of the weapon by opening its mouth and clamping it down upon the metal, breaking it completely. The moment that Biter attempted to bring the hammer down upon the chain holding its other claw, Volvagia's mouth was already wide open in an attempt to launch a stream of ice fire.

Three things happened at once. Link watched as Volvagia's maw launched a stream of powerful, icy flames. He watched as Biter's claws brought the Megaton Hammer down upon the chain, breaking it in two. He also watched as a very large, orange-tan mass jumped between the Lizalfos and the flames of ice.

"Goro-Link, NOO!!!"

Goro-Link's back was turned. He quickly covered Biter up as best as he could as the flames struck him. Volvagia was obviously ignoring its own limb, which hung uselessly by its side. Holding itself up by its wings, it continued launching its salvo of ice relentlessly upon the hopeless Goron and the Lizalfos he was trying to protect.

"Big Brother!!!"

Gongoron was helpless as the Goron leader did his best to hold out against the ice storm. Volvagia wasn't going to let anything stand in its way as it let loose everything in its power. The flames of ice licked across the Goron, freezing his back and causing a coating of ice to form across the rocks. The cracking sound from within indicated that the rocks were slowly starting to give way as the frozen grip took its toll.

Link leapt into the defensive. Knocking the Megaton Hammer out of the way so it wouldn't get frozen in place on the floor, he brought the Master Sword up to help deflect the blow. The powerful weapon sung loudly as it stood between the evil magic and the righteous defenders. Volvagia didn't stop at all; in fact, it seemed to only be getting even angrier, doubling its advance.

"Gongoron!" Goro-Link shouted, "Take up the Megaton Hammer, quickly! You are our only hope!"

Darin flew alongside Gongoron. The Goron looked at Volvagia, then down at the Megaton Hammer, then over at the others, then down at the hammer again.

"I…I can't do it!" he shouted, "I can't…I'm not worthy!"

"This is no time to start getting guilty about past sins," Darin shouted, "Just pick up the stupid hammer!"

Gongoron couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He felt like his feet were frozen to the ground. He couldn't pick up the hammer. Even if he was forgiven by his leader, he felt like he couldn't forgive himself. That tiny bit of himself that still wouldn't forgive him for what he had done was taking control. He couldn't do it.

"Gongoron! Listen to me!!"

Gongoron looked up at Goro-Link's voice. The Goron was doing the best he could to resist Volvagia's power, though from the looks of his face Gongoron could tell that his leader wouldn't last for much longer.

"You've got to do it," the chieftain shouted, "You can achieve great things! You are one of the heirs of the greatest of all Goron Heroes. It is your legacy…the Hammer will obey you, no matter your sins and no matter what. All you have to do is believe in yourself!"

Gongoron looked at the hammer again. _I…I don't know_, he thought.

"You can do it! Just believe!"

_I…don't think I…_

"Believe!!!"

_Believe…believe, young Goron…and I am yours._

Gongoron heard the voice. It wasn't coming from the others, because it was whispering inside of his mind. It came from the Megaton Hammer…the spirit within the weapon. The mighty treasure of the Goron race was calling to him!

_Believe in yourself…and you can achieve great things!_

Gongoron clenched his fists in the cold, icy air. Time slowed down as Volvagia continued to launch his powerful attack upon the helpless defenders. Link felt the Master Sword freeze in his hands. Gongoron felt the pain of ten thousand needles stinging through every nerve, pore, and crack in his aching body. Biter felt the helplessness of any young boy in the grip of fear, as well as great respect and awe for the Goron who was even now saving his life. Darin was buzzing by Gongoron's ear, ready to charge his magic for when the final decision was made.

_I will do it._

Gongoron reached down, and picked up the hammer. The weapon began to glow as its master held it tightly in his grip. The mighty metal head seemed to shine as the hammer was held up high into the air.

"FOR MY PEOPLE!!!"

Gongoron's war cry caught the mighty dragon off guard. It was a mistake that the dragon would learn to regret, for at that moment a mighty Goron warrior was glowing bright orange as his powerful hammer, its dangerous head licking with bright orange and red flames, was brought down upon the shackles around its neck. With an almighty boom, the hammer struck.

No Nayru's Arrow was needed. No extra call for order had to be summoned. Just the presence of Nayru through Darin and the power of the legendary Megaton Hammer was enough. The desire to do good, the desire to do what was right was so great inside of that mighty Goron's heart, that the powerful weapon needed no extra strength to destroy the chains of chaos.

And thus, every last chain cracked, and burst at the seams.

Volvagia roared in pain and devastation as its whole body began to tremble out of control. It flapped its wings wildly as it aimed its powerful, fire-spewing maw into the air. The flames began to change color between icy blue to fiery red and back again as the powerful creature's body began to go in and out of flux. The storm suddenly died down, revealing the darkness beginning to set around them as well as a panicked and very terrified Frostmancer.

"NO!!! Do you realize what in Hell you've just done?!?"

Before anyone could answer, the whole cavern began to shake. This time, the roof caved in for real as the boulders and stones above gave way. The Frostmancer covered his face with his icy robe before glaring down at the whole entire group in a mad rage.

"You will regret this," he hissed.

Without a word of explanation or even an attempt at killing them off, the Frostmancer suddenly transformed into an icy blue raven. The raven cawed madly before diving into a side chamber that headed up, which suddenly became closed off behind it.

Everyone felt their legs buckle as the stones began to fall continuously downwards. Darin looked up at the ceiling as one big boulder in particular began to slide down from its resting place.

"I think it's high time we left the premises, now!" he shouted.

"I agree, Kakashsnakack!" Biter shouted, "Let's get the hell out of here!"

As everyone made for the bridge, Link suddenly stopped. Goro-Link and Gongoron were still behind. Goro-Link looked like he was in bad shape, his back still partially frozen from his experience with Volvagia. Gongoron held onto the leader by the shoulder, but the chieftain shrugged him off.

"My time is over," he muttered, "You all must go on. Gongoron, have you seen my boy?"

Gongoron nodded.

"Has he grown to be…like his father?"

Gongoron nodded again. "Yes, Big Brother."

"Good…" Goro-Link said with a smile, "Good…he'll make a fine chieftain someday, but he is not old enough yet to rule the people. Gongoron…my brother…you must take the mantle in my stead."

Gongoron stood in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Goro-Link wheezed, "You…will make a fine leader. I am proud…to have called you…brother. Now, chieftain, go! Go with full speed, Goron brother! May the stones of the mountain forever hold high your legacy!!"

"Goro-Link," Link said, "We…we can still get you out! There is still time…"

"No," Goro-Link said, "There is not. Even as we speak, that pillar of rock is going to fall and strike the bridge. Even if you tried to get me out, the bridge will collapse and three great heroes will forever remain in the halls of their ancestors. Link…my time is done. This last act of service must be accomplished. Let me remain here with the heart of the mountain…I am ready to face the makers."

Link felt a tear fall from his eye. For the time he knew Goro-Link, even if it was brief, he would classify him as one of those friends who would, almost, be considered true family. He couldn't bear the thought of losing him just mere moments after they had just gotten him back. Such a thought was too great to bear.

"Good luck," Link said, clapping his hand on Goro-Link's shoulder, "May the Goddesses be with you."

"And may Farore guide you strong, Hero of Time," Goro-Link said, "I'll make sure she does…I'll be meeting her soon."

Link and Gongoron let the moment remain just a bit longer before they both quickly ran to join the other two. Goro-Link sighed as he watched them go. He felt that it would be the last he would ever see any of them…

_No_, he thought. _I will see them again. If not in this life, then certainly in the next._

Goro-Link looked up. With an almighty groan, the pillar of rock dropped from above as the rest of the ceiling began to cave in. The others were still halfway across the bridge as the rock fell. Goro-Link quickly caught the huge, heavy thing as it fell, letting the last of his mighty, goddess-given Goron strength fill his muscles as he held it aloft.

_Goodbye…_

He felt his back break.

_My people…_

His legs gave way.

* * *

The moment they heard the roars and noise below, the Warglins quickly began to descend back into the Glacier Ruins. It was just what the Resistance members needed, for the moment enough Warglins descended into the tunnels, the leaders broke free of their bonds. Karnak roared in delight as he grabbed the axe of one of the Warglins guarding him and sliced the cat-like creature's arm off, before quickly retrieving his Shaman staff.

Farore's cries ripped the air as she tackled with the last Drake and rider. Biggoron roared as he stamped down upon the army of Warglins below. Ashei let loose a war cry as she killed the two Warglins guarding Khanabor and Khanabrik, before releasing them from their bonds. Yeto caught the two exhausted freedom fighters before they fell, batting the last werewolf aside with his huge tail as he did.

"Come, now!" Yeto shouted, "We must get out of here!"

"I agree totally," Ashei said, "but we have to wait for Link and the others."

"No time!" Yeto said, "We go now…feel rumble in feet. Not good. Cave in! Big one!"

Ashei understood the Yeti's words completely. If the Yeti could feel a cave in with his feet this high up from the nearest cavern, it could mean only one thing…

The crater was giving way!

"Everybody out, now!!!" she shouted, "Cave in! Move!"

The Resistance members that weren't already heading to the exit began to race towards the exit of the cave. Karnak was the last to go as he watched each Lizalfos, Goron, Hylian, Snowpeak dweller and convert Warglin head outside. Ensuring that he was the only one left, he quickly cast a spell to ensure that, once the boys had left, the entrance would be sealed to ensure the Warglins wouldn't escape.

"May the Fire protect us all," he whispered.

* * *

Link, Biter, Gongoron, and Darin did their best to get out of the tunnel at breakneck speed. They had to, because the tunnel was literally collapsing from beneath their feet. Every flight of stairs they climbed they made sure they climbed with the greatest speed available. All aches in their muscles were forgotten, for there was only one thought available; the insurance of their lives.

Finally, they had gotten out. Without once looking down, the group quickly leapt over the edge of the rock to the other side. Darin flew into Link's pocket in fear, where he stayed for the rest of the flight. Link, Biter, and Gongoron landed in a heap, quickly scrambling off of each other before rushing as fast as they could towards the exit.

They stopped as they reached the lobby, for at that moment the whole floor beneath it began to give way. The ice and stones that kept the whole ruins in place had fallen inward, leaving behind a gaping hole in the middle. A glowing light below indicated the center of the attention, where everything seemed to be falling towards. Link gulped, for he knew very well that the fall could be his fate.

"Where to now?" Biter asked.

"We're trapped," Link shouted, "There's no way out."

"Well, brothers," Gongoron said, trying to force a smile the best as he could, "It has been a pleasure serving with you all. I am glad we met and fought side by side. Now, we go out as brothers should…together."

He held out his hands. Link took one, while Biter took the other, both smiling as they shook them for what would seem to be the last time. The trio stood, closing their eyes and accepting their fate as the world came crashing down around them. It seemed as if everything was going to last forever before the final moment before death…

"_KEYAAAH!!!_ Don't just stand there like a bunch of trees in a mudslide, hop on!!!"

They all opened their eyes. Farore was flying right in front of them, her powerful wings keeping her aloft as she dodged the rocks falling all around her. The mighty Helmaroc turned her body so that her back was facing the group of them, allowing them easy access aboard.

"It's about time someone came to rescue us," Darin shouted, "I never want to have to endure something like this again!!!"

Link and Biter both hopped on Farore's back. Before Gongoron could hop on, Farore flew up a little higher, her back out of reach, and turned to face the big Goron. Gongoron looked around in confusion and fear.

"How do I get on?!" he shouted.

The Helmaroc smiled as she opened up her talons.

* * *

Dust and ice flew into the air around the entrance to the Glacier Ruins. The whole front of what was once the Fire Temple caved in as the center of the crater toppled within the depths of the volcano. From out of a hole inside of the rock, a great feathery mass flew out with a dust and ice cloud following after it, carrying a Hylian, Lizalfos, and Fairy on her back…and a very upset Goron in her talons.

"LETMEOFF! LETMEOFF! LETMEOOOOFFF!!!" the Goron yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Goron was too heavy," Farore explained, "Had to do something to carry him along. KEYAAAH!!"

"You didn't have to scare him to death," Darin shouted above the wind, "The cave-in could have taken care of that!"

* * *

Dust and ice flew into the air around the base of the volcano. From their vantage point on the western edge of Death Mountain, near where Karnak had first warned the Lizalfos people of the darkness to come, the Resistance members could see the debris skyrocket. The cave-in would eventually cease, but for now all that one could do was observe the destruction. It was plainly obvious that the reign of the Frostmancer upon Death Mountain was over.

Ashei approached Gongoron, Biter, Darin, and Link as they sat together on a boulder, facing away from the natural carnage above. "Blizzard's finally stopped," she said, "I can see a clear sky for the first time in days."

Nobody spoke back to her. Ashei sighed, kneeling down next to the group as they gazed at the sunset beyond.

"Goro-Link's loss was a big one," Ashei said, "I'm personally sad that he's gone. However, he sacrificed himself for the good of his people. It would disgrace his memory to continue to mourn for him like this."

Link sighed. She was right, of course. There were plenty of other reasons to mourn about. There was the fact that Death Mountain would never be the same, the fact that they left the Megaton Hammer with Goro-Link, and there was the Fire Temple being almost completely destroyed. Plenty of stuff to be depressed about. However, Link personally didn't know why he felt this way. He supposed it was probably because this was the first time he had ever managed to watch a friend die.

"Goro-Link's loss was more than big," he explained, "It'll rock this mountain to the core. People cared about him. An entire village of Gorons were more than willing to believe in whatever some stupid imposter was saying if it involved their leader. Now that he's gone, I don't think even the Resistance has the umph to keep going. He was like their reason for surviving. I've heard them talk about it."

Ashei skootched up next to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. "He wouldn't want us to be thinking like this," she said, "Even in my last moments with him, I could see the change for the good, even if I had never talked with him or met him before that time in the mountain. He wouldn't want us focusing on death, when we should be concentrating on life, and the goals ahead."

Silence. Link let the words sink in a little. He understood fully well what Ashei was talking about. However, he just wanted to let the moment of respect for the dead to last. With the Frostmancer gone, there was no need to leave so soon.

"Still," Darin said, "We're all going to miss him."

Biter glanced over at Gongoron, who was sitting apart from the others. "Some of us will miss him more, grruuuu…"

Nobody wanted to leave or talk at all. The entire Resistance was paying their silent respect to the lost ones. The bodies of hundreds would be forever entombed within the heart of the mountain, and those whose lives were given would never be forgotten by those they sacrificed for. The survivors would make sure of that. The Lizalfos began to sing a chant in their ancient tongue in honor of the victorious dead. That day would forevermore become a day not of freedom, but of mourning.

Suddenly, a dark and evil cackle shattered the silence. Everyone looked up as a small cyclone of icy smoke ripped through the air on a ledge above where everyone was standing. Link was not the first to recognize the feathers, fabric, and ornaments that made up the wizard's robe, but he was the first to call out his name.

"Frostmancer!!"

"You may have defeated me, fools," the wizard shouted, "but it is only a small loss. My armies are still strong, and denying me this foothold was a big mistake. But I'll be damned if I wasn't without a fallback plan, for indeed your greatest mistake was defeating my pet. You see, I may be defeated for now, but Volvagia…still…LIVES!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

Before anyone could string a bow or throw a stone, the Frostmancer transformed into a raven again. He quickly took off, ensuring his survival as he escaped from the throngs of Death Mountain.

Nobody could have guessed what happened next. Above, the dust and ice had stopped rising from the volcano. Everything suddenly began to get very warm as a tremble in the earth caused some of the rocks to slowly slide down the mountain. Suddenly, there was an earth-shattering jerk as a violent earthquake shook the mountainside. Everyone watched in their amazement and horror as air suddenly began to rise up and get sucked within the volcano. It was as if Death Mountain was, at long last, taking a very long and agonizingly needed breath.

It was then that all Hell broke loose…literally.

The mountain exploded in a fiery rage as lava and ash shot out from the crater. Like a pillar of molten fire, the contents of the volcano at last managed to wrench free of their icy control. Fire and brimstone gushed into the sky as the fury of a thousand furnaces from the depths of hell broke loose and let out their powerful payloads.

The Resistance members quickly tried to hide as the powerful hailstorm of fire flew down from the sky. Link covered his eyes as the mighty fire burnt with the fury of a star. It was then that he noticed a dark, black shape rising from within the pillar of flame and fire.

"By the Goddesses…"

An ear shattering roar ripped through the air. It was not the sound of a creature gripped by chaos, nor of a beast that was cowering under the control of ice. It was the sound of a creature that demanded respect; of a God of some dark, paganistic culture. It was the sound of a reptilian monster that was feared by all across the land; whose name brought ice to the hearts and burning flames to the minds of all who lived within the mountains of the north. It was that of a dragon…a dragon that was very, very angry.

A dragon that wanted revenge.

"_ROOAAAARRR!!! GRRRAAAAAHHRRR!!!_"

It was the sound of Volvagia.

The creature flew into the sky. His color began to change as he emerged from the pillar of fire and into the smoke lining the sky. From dark, ebon black to a glowing-coal red, the serpentine creature soared in the air. Suddenly, he brought his mighty wings together and dove, his body rocketing to the ground like a bolt from the heavens. Everyone ducked as the beast suddenly came very close the ground, his huge tail dragging against the stone and leaving a long and agonizingly hot scorch trial behind him. Lifting himself into the sky before he killed his prey, the dragon left a trail of scorching fire from his wings that singed the backs of those who did not find proper cover. Even Biggoron shuddered at the sight of the vengeful serpent, who began to circle in the sky and let loose his powerful roar.

Link suddenly realized something very peculiar to the creature's behavior. The roar, though more powerful and brilliant, was very similar to the roar the mighty dragon gave when they were inside. It was the roar of a creature that wasn't just crying out for vengeance. He was asking for a fight.

He was challenging them.

"He's challenging us," Link muttered.

"That's it," Darin said weakly, "We're screwed."

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oooooooh boy...Looks like Volvagia's pretty mad, isn't he? What'll happen to them all now? What's going to happen with Gongoron? How is Link going to defeat Volvagia without the Megaton Hammer? Why am I so gosh-dang awesome when it comes to cliffhangers?!

Darin: I wouldn't necessarily say awesome. You've got me on the edge of my seat here. It's getting annoying...

**Kerian**: How many of you are surprised that I've managed to submit this chapter? Quite a bit of you, huh? Well, the good news is that I got rid of a writer's block that has been hounding me for a week now. You can thank my latest vacation for that. I got to see the Valley of the Whales, which is basically a big open fossil site out in the desert that has mangrove forest fossils, fossil whales (Basilosaurus and Dorudon, both toothed whales), and a ton of other stuff. It was great! Anyway, I'm back now and thanks to that trip I got the urge to really write this chapter. I certainly hope that I didn't disappoint.

The completed pic for Volvagia's first phase can be found on my DeviantART page. Come and check it out when you have time. My deviant is Kerian-halcyon

The next chapter will feature the second phase of Volvagia's battle, so get yourselves ready for the ultimate showdown between everyone's favorite hero and everyone's equally favorite dragon!!!

Darin: I don't know...I kind of like Gleeok, come to think of it.

**Kerian**: Nobody asked your opinion, bug...lol.

Darin: I'M NO BUG!!!

**Kerian**: Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	89. Chapter 21, Part 8: Icefire

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 21: Icefire, Part 8

* * *

Kakariko Village was quiet that evening. More than quiet; everyone was as silent as could be. Nobody could understand why there was a lack of noise, but several had the sudden radical thought that most would ridicule right off the bat due to their fear of the winter months…

Their thoughts; the storm had stopped.

Sheik, Tai, and Tarel could be witness to that. Standing atop of the roof of the inn where Rose had been provided refuge, the three of them could see that the blizzard had died down. Dark clouds still filled the sky, but there was no snow, wind, or any force of nature daring to destroy them all. It was as if the Goddesses had decided to turn off the elements.

Sheik looked up at the surface of the great mountain. His eyes darted between the crater, the middle, and the very base where they were now. As he did, he tried to piece everything together as best as sight could allow, before he decided to speak his thoughts.

"What do you think?" he asked aloud.

Tai and Tarel looked at their leader. Tai spoke first. "I think that our faith paid off," he said.

Sheik looked at Tarel. "You think so too?" he asked.

Tarel nodded.

Sheik turned his attention back up to the mountain and sighed. "Then it is done," he said, "Link has defeated the Frostmancer at last."

The words seemed to echo throughout the valley for a moment or two. In the staggering silence, the village seemed to almost be asleep in the peace that began to enter the hearts of the three Sheikah. The doom was over at last…

Or so they thought.

Tai was the one to first notice the change. Amongst his siblings, he was the one who could feel physical changes much easier than others. As such, it was not unusual for him to voice out whether or not something didn't feel right.

"The air is strangely warm for winter, eh?" he asked.

Tarel looked over at her brother. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"No, he's right," Sheik said as he kept looking up the mountain, "There is something…"

His heart did a leap. "Tarel! Quick, take out your Hawkeye! Tell me what you see."

Tarel did as she was told. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out an interesting mask-like object. Shaped like an eagle, the mask had a pair of jewel-like eyes that glimmered in the sunlight. Putting the mask to her face, she gazed through the jewels and moved a set of knobs on the side.

"I can see a group of people on the mountain's side," she said, "They seem to be in mourning…it might be the Mountain Resistance."

"There must have been a great battle," Sheik said, "What else do you see?"

"There is an eagle sitting aside with another group. They are all looking up at—"

Tai looked at his sister. Her mouth was open in shock.

"What? Looking at what?" he asked.

Tarel managed to control her mouth enough to finish what she was saying.

"The Frostmancer!"

The two Sheikah stared at the girl for a moment or two. However, before anyone could move, the unexpected suddenly occurred, and the peace in the village was suddenly shattered.

The three Sheikah hit the rooftop hard. The force of the earthquake was enough to bring an old house low. Screams of surprise and fright filled the village, though it wasn't because of the might of the earthquake, but because of something far, far worse.

The Sheikah stared up at the volcano in shock. Death Mountain had suddenly exploded in a crescendo of fire and stone. Ash clouded the sky, and lightning struck through the dark clouds above as the dark, deadly contents of the mountain's belly rose high into the sky. Hell had come to Hyrule as the great mountain released a fury not seen in over thousands of years.

And in the middle of the flames was a vaguely serpentine shape…

"_ROOAAAARRR! GRRRAAAAAHHRRR!_"

"By the gods!" Tai muttered.

"Is that…" Tarel whispered in fright, "what…I think it is?"

There was no question about it in Sheik's mind. The great serpent that rose through the fire into the cloud of ash above was none other than the plague of Death Mountain. It was the beast that consumed all; the flames that brought fear into the hearts of every known race. Even if the beast had a superior set of wings, it did nothing to change its overall snake-like appearance. Indeed, the devil had come to Death Mountain, and his name was known by all…

"Volvagia…" Sheik said.

Below, Rose watched the entire event from the window in her room. She felt the icy grip of fear clutch her insides, threatening to grasp her tightly and force her to flee. She felt tears run slowly down her face as she gazed upon the fury of Death Mountain; her heart a cauldron of many emotions. She felt fear, anxiety, worry, awe, and, above all, she felt alone.

"Link…please be okay…"

* * *

Link coughed aloud as he flew through the ash cloud. In his pocket, Darin tried his best to keep himself from breathing the deadly cloud too much. Link clutched tightly onto the feathers of Farore as she soared high above the volcano as she attempted to reach the crater.

Link remembered how much of a fuss he had caused when he had ordered Farore to get him ready to fly off. Biter and Gongoron in particular were upset, because they wanted to join in with the fight. Link, however, would have nothing of it.

"_You guys have had enough," he said, "This is my fight, now. It is way beyond your league. You guys need to head back to Helmaroc's Aerie and bunker down as best as you can. If this volcano blows, it is the safest place to be."_

"_But, Link…"_

"_Biter, no! You've done what you can, my friend. All of you have, but the best thing you can do is be with your people. Return to the Aerie, and above all don't look back! Go!"_

Link and Darin barely managed to get away. Ashei went as far as to try to tackle him to get him to stop, but Darin quickly blew her aside with a Farore's Gust. With Darin inside of his pocket, Link rode atop Farore like a winged knight; the two of them soaring higher and higher until they reached the ash cloud. When they were out of sight, Farore began to make the journey towards the crater; fully aware of the real danger they were in.

"Warra-Link, Farore no-can see-see," the giant eagle coughed.

"It's alright, Farore," Link said, "Just follow the change in heat. Head towards the hottest part of the cloud! Hurry, there isn't much time!"

Though it was a logical decision, the danger involved in Link's idea was very apparent. The hotter it was meant the closer they were to the epicenter of the volcano; get too close, and a passing blast of lava or stray missile launched from the monstrous volcano could incinerate them. And then, there was Volvagia.

"Darin, anything on your radar?" Link asked.

"I can sense Volvagia's presence, alright," the fairy said, "He's on Farore's left. Currently, all he's doing is flying."

Link knew that wasn't good. "He's circling us, isn't he?"

Darin was silent for a moment. "Yes…he is."

Link silently cursed. Volvagia knew very well where they were, and was obviously hunting them. The powerful dragon, even after being strapped down to a series of Chaos Chains, was no less powerful now than it was when he first fought the beast. If anything, the chains were merely containing the full fury of his potential, and being released did Volvagia a great service rather than potentially harm him.

"His speed just picked up by a couple of knots," Darin said, "He's behind us now, steadily heading to Farore's right." The fairy trembled, "Link, I can sense his every wing beat. The magical backlash is painful."

"It's alright, Darin," Link said, "Just hang on."

"Warra-Link! Can sense bigga hot-hot below!"

"Alright. Circle down, Farore. See if we can find a safe spot to land."

The mighty Helmaroc did as she was told. The great winged beast circled through the sky, her wings passing through the ash and smoke like a wraith in a fog. As she dropped lower, the heat steadily increased in intensity, and the smoke began to grow thicker.

"Volvagia's not following," Darin said, "He's still circling where he was earlier. I can't sense him making any change in direction."

"Keep an eye on him. Farore, can you see anything in this smoke?"

Farore coughed aloud. "No, Warra-Link. No see-see!"

Link cursed aloud. He couldn't see anything either. The smoke was thicker than Rose's pea soup, and then some. He couldn't rely on sound at all, what with Farore's wing beats on either side, the sound of lightning crackling above, and the gurgling explosions of the lava below prevented him from being able to hear his own thoughts, much less any potential threat. All he could do was hold on and pray to Farore that they would make it through.

"Energy spike!" Darin shouted, "He's diving!"

"Farore, dive and hang left!"

The Helmaroc obeyed. With all the speed of a rocketing torpedo, the bird took a dive, turning her body left as she did. For a few moments she continued her fall, before suddenly opening her wings and climbing when the temperature became too hot to bear. Climbing in a spiral, the great bird flew high into the air before changing her trajectory and flapping as hard as she could.

"_RAAAAAAAAHHHH!_"

With a huge wing-flap, the smoke suddenly parted. Right behind the group, a tremendous, reptilian head with a helmet-like carapace and a pair of curling horns, suddenly popped out of the gap where the smoke once was. Following it swiftly was the great serpentine body of the powerful dragon, with its long, dark-red body glistening with the heat of the volcano below. Its three-fingered claws snapped open and shut, while its tremendous wings glowed like fire; their membranes releasing pure, unrestricted flames and smoke into the air as it flew.

_Spirit of Fire, Volvagia…_

With the smoke cleared, the inside of the crater came into view. Link suddenly noticed that they were inside the crater, and that Farore was heading straight towards the cliff wall.

"Farore! Veer left!"

The Helmaroc needed no second bidding. Pulling up out of her forward movement, the giant eagle raked her claws against the rock, causing sparks to fly as she did. As she followed the rim of the crater, the powerful Volvagia was right behind, its powerful claws tearing through stone and its tail raking a trail across the mountainside.

Link looked back behind them. Volvagia kept up its assault, its powerful wings pushing its serpentine body forward through the cinder-clogged air. The beast's jaws opened and snapped shut, revealing row after row of sharp, serrated teeth. The beast's eyes glowed bright yellow as it gazed upon its prey and let out an almighty roar.

"_RRRAAAAAHHHHRRR!_"

Farore's instinct told her to move aside. The bird made a change in her trajectory, moving towards the right. In an instant, the tip of her furthest feather on her right wing suddenly was singed off as a stream of fire was launched from the monster's gaping maw. Farore squawked in fright, quickly veering off and attempting to climb so she could get away from the powerful serpent.

It was an aerial game of cat and mouse. Farore kept up her vigil and attempted to get away from the powerful serpent; while Volvagia chased her easily, being able to keep up with her using its powerful wings and serpentine movements through the air. Launching streams of flame was no help to the great eagle as she attempted to escape the jaws of death.

"We'll never get away from him like this!" Darin shouted as he took a look at the powerful beast.

"Farore, pull up!" Link shouted.

"Hang on, Warra-Link!"

The great Helmaroc climbed and began to soar upwards. Her quick movements put her out of reach of the great dragon, who kept charging forward and circled around the rim of the volcano. Volvagia growled in annoyance as it glanced up at the retreating creatures, doing nothing to stop its current momentum.

"He's not following," Darin said, "I don't know what's going on."

Link didn't like the sound of that. Whenever an enemy slowed his advance, that meant that he was preparing for something; usually something dangerous. If Volvagia was slowing down…

"Farore, keep climbing!"

"I do best, Warra-Link!"

Link looked down. _Come on, Farore_, he said to himself. _Give it all you've got!_

The sound of Death Mountain's eruption continued to dominate the sounds of the landscape. Link looked around as best as he could. The smoke and ash was still around, but thanks to Volvagia's sudden appearance below, it had started to thin slowly. Link guessed that the ash cloud was Volvagia's means of—

"WATCH OUT! Bogey at 4:00 high!"

The warning came much too late. A blast of heat hit Link as a fireball as big as he was struck Farore. The Helmaroc screeched in pain and surprise. The force of the blow was so strong that Link suddenly fell off of Farore's back!

"WARRA-LIIIIIINNNKKK!"

"_RRRRAAAAAHHHHRRR!_"

* * *

The Frostmancer continued his flight west. The backlash caused when Volvagia erupted free of his chains was far stronger than he anticipated, and it almost caused him to crash headlong into a tree in his raven form. Had he have not corrected his course, he would have never lived such an accident down from his comrades.

From a pine forest not far from the main road to the castle, the Frostmancer rested from his long and speedy journey. Looking over towards the volcano, he could see the fury that was unleashed in all of its powerful and frightening glory. Such power and strength defied his own hold over the mountain, and it caused the powerful wizard to grow fearful over its power.

_Such ferocity_, the wizard thought. _I can feel its magical power all the way over here. To think that such a store would exist…_

Death mountain erupted further as an unholy roar shook the air. The Frostmancer ruffled his frost-blue wings in discomfort.

_Perhaps the Gorons and Lizalfos were right_, he said to himself. _Perhaps the mountain truly is alive in its own right. I feel its strength pouring through the volcano like an open wound or a freed beast. The earth truly is something unique to behold._

The Frostmancer ruffled his feathers once more and took off, leaving the pine forest behind as he took to the skies.

_It is done_, he thought. _As Malgannis has instructed, the power of Chaos Chains has been tested completely and successfully. If he hasn't felt the backlash of magic yet and discovered by now, I shall report fully of the events._

* * *

Link groaned. He was in pain. His body felt as if it was cracked all over. He noticed that he was lying atop of very hot stone, seeing as the heat was seeping dangerously through his body and almost roasting him alive. Shaking himself awake, he stood up.

He noticed he was right in the center of the volcano…in a sense. The huge pillars that had stood back when the volcano still held the Glacier Ruins had somehow survived Death Mountain's implosion, and as such were all standing relatively neatly together and unaffected by the powers of the volcano's wrath. Boiling lava and hot ash flew into the sky on all sides and between each of the pillars, but none of the debris once touched the sides of the pillars or landed on top of them, as if the mountain was controlling its own movements.

Link was standing on one of these pillars right now. Shaking off the feeling of dizziness, he looked around. On a pillar a little ways in front of him were the Master Sword and his shield, both lying down perfectly side by side where they fell.

"Darin, you okay?" Link asked.

A small body moved around in his pocket. "Not now, mommy. Five more minutes. This blanket is so warm…"

Link flicked the pocket once. Darin popped right out rather angrily.

"What was that for?" he shouted, "Can't a guy get some decent…shut…eye…?"

Link cocked an eyebrow at his Fairy Guardian, unsurprised at his reaction at discovering where they were in the world. Darin shuddered and moved downwards towards Link's pocket.

"Can I go back in?" he asked.

"Nope," Link responded.

Now that they both were up, Link wanted to make sure that they both were fully aware of what was going on. Hopping over each pillar one at a time, Link reached his weapons and quickly sheathed them. Eyes darting to and fro, Link looked all over the place in an attempt to find their adversary. Unfortunately for them both, Volvagia was nowhere in sight.

"Do you see him anywhere?" Darin asked.

"Nope," Link replied, "The ash cloud up above isn't helping either. He could be flying right behind us and we wouldn't even—LOOK OUT!"

A huge, mass of red scales suddenly dove out of the sky. Link ducked as a powerful tail came smacking down right next to where he stood. The powerful beast's tail swiftly dragged away from the pillar that Link was on and swiftly joined the rest of its body.

Link opened his eyes and thought he was going to choke. Volvagia was resting a large portion of its huge, serpentine body upon the pillars nearby, its wings partially open in a display of might and power. Its eyes were glowing brightly as it gazed down at the victim it was holding tightly in its right claw, while its left claw was held backwards as if ready to come down and reap the creature in its possession.

Farore squawked and attempted to struggle. Many of her feathers appeared charred, and dark red scratches could be seen all over her eagle body as she was strapped down on the top of one of the huge pillars. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opening and closing in pain as she attempted to escape the powerful claws of Volvagia, which were wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Farore!" Link shouted.

The Helmaroc couldn't move. Several of her bones appeared broken. It seemed as if she went in an all out fight with Volvagia in the time that Link was out, because from what he could see Volvagia had scratches and wounds on it as well. Its wings had large gashes in the membranes, and scratches and bites could be seen all around its helmet-like head.

Volvagia's huge claws opened and closed as it prepared to deliver the killing blow. The mighty creature's mouth opened agape, revealing row after row of its sharp, serrated teeth; each capable of cutting through flesh and bone like cutting through butter. Farore opened her eyes and revealed how truly she feared the great dragon; unable to do anything as the beast was about to deliver her untimely end!

"NO!"

Link had crossed the distance between himself and Volvagia quickly. With a mighty surge of power, he launched himself across the pillars and fired a Sword Bolt at the beast. The power of raw courage shot out at the monster's claw like a lightning bolt, striking the creature full in the arm…

To Link's upmost surprise, the bolt did nothing at all! Volvagia's claw still remained in place, and there were no scratches or anything where it had struck. It was as if Link had done nothing at all to stop it!

Volvagia's eyes turned to face Link. It looked him over, as if trying to identify something peculiar. As it gazed over to the Master Sword, its eyes opened wide in shock…and then they narrowed dangerously. The dragon growled.

_I'm in trouble_, Link thought.

Volvagia released its hold on Farore. The bird got up and shook herself completely free before hopping with one leg away from the beast. As Volvagia backed up on the rocks with its huge claws, its eyes never left Link's, always watching and waiting for any movement.

Link didn't move once as Farore began to approach. His eyes were locked tightly with the eyes of Volvagia, who was flexing its huge, mighty wings in anticipation.

"Warra-Link!" Farore wheezed, "I…glad you okay!"

"Farore, you need to get out of here," Darin said.

"Must…fight," Farore squawked, "Must…help…friends."

"Farore, you are in no condition to fight," Link said quietly, "You need to get out of here while you still can. Don't argue anymore."

Farore was about to open her beak again, but Link quickly raised a finger as a warning.

"Farore, trust me," Link said, "We can handle this…I'll call you if I need help, understand?"

He lowered his hand and let it rest over the Ocarina of Time. Farore looked at it and nodded her head in approval. Gazing warily at the dragon, she did a quick hop-skip in the air before taking flight, leaving her friends to their battleground. Darin watched Farore while Link kept his gaze on Volvagia. The fairy kept track of the great bird's movements until she was over the rim of the volcano; by then, she was well out of sight.

It was by this time that Link had averted his gaze from the powerful creature. He gave Darin a quick look. The two of them knew what was coming. This was likely to be the greatest fight in their lives, and this time they wouldn't be having any help. Like in their first victory against the PagRat, or the one last in Death Mountain against the Emperor Dodongo, they would not be having someone fighting by their side. They were alone.

"We may as well get this over with, then," Link said.

"I couldn't agree more," Darin replied.

"The big question is," Link groaned, "if my magic can't even harm him one bit, how are we going to deal with him now?"

_CLANK!_

Link and Darin jumped with fright. In the heat of the moment, and with the volcano currently making enough noise to block out most other sounds, the two of them forgot to pay attention to the dragon. Volvagia looked as if it had tossed something from inside of his mouth. The two of them looked down at the ground at Link's feet, and could only stare.

There, lying on the stone like some kind of saving grace sent from above, was the Megaton Hammer.

Link could only stare at the weapon. Save for a couple of scratch marks from Volvagia's teeth, it was in perfect condition. Considering it had just been through the collapse of an entire temple, that seemed almost impossible. Unsure of what to do, Link bent himself down and reached for the mighty hammer, until he was grasping its hilt.

There was a sudden shock; a tremendous wave of energy surged through his body and began pulling him through some strange, unknown warp in time and space. The Hylian suddenly found himself standing in some strange, dark chamber, where everything appeared to be like red glass and the outside world seemed to flash in and out, barely seen through the walls. Darin, who had been on his shoulder at the time, was also with him; flashing about and trying to figure out what the heck had just happened.

"_Link…it would appear that things are going as I expected._"

Link turned when he heard the voice, but his mouth suddenly dropped open. There, standing in front of him like a ghost, was Goro-Link, completely free of wounds or battle scars. The mighty leader stood prouder than ever, and his hair and beard had grown longer. He appeared to look a lot like the great ruler that he was originally known to be, only more so now that he appeared fully rejuvenated from the fight before.

"Goro-Link?" Link asked.

"_There isn't much time, young one_," the Goron said, "_We only have a few moments. I am here to relay a message to you from his majesty._"

"You're…you're alive?" Link said in shock.

Darin hovered over to Link's side and looked at him sadly. "Link…Goro-Link's not alive…not by the looks of him, anyway."

"_Darin speaks the truth, my friend_," Goro-Link said sadly, "_I am not alive…at least, at the moment. However, I have received a saving grace when the Hammer's spirit took up my own and saved me from an untimely fate. I am here to relay you a message from his majesty, who had decided it was best to ensure that the weapon of his destruction would not be destroyed and my spirit along with it._"

Link looked around in confusion. There wasn't anyone else there. Who was Goro-Link referring to when he kept saying 'his majesty?'

It was then that Link realized something rather odd…

"You've…you've gotten a message from Volvagia?" Link asked.

Goro-Link's ghost smiled. "_You are much smarter than I thought, my friend_," he said, "_Yes, Volvagia spoke to me through the spirit of the Megaton Hammer. He wished to speak to you himself, but in his current state I don't think he will be able to. His message was to be relayed to whoever would be able to pick up the Megaton Hammer, and as such I believe that you qualify for this._

"_Volvagia has been freed, but just because he is free it does not mean that it is over. As long as his spirit is loose, and as long as the mountain is still tainted by the wrongs brought by the Frostmancer, he will continue to be reckless and bring about the doom of all in Hyrule if he is not laid low. Though Death Mountain is his home, Volvagia's powers can reach deep into the Field of Hyrule if he wishes, and at his current state he is more than capable of doing so. As long as his avatar is still alive, the Volcano will continue to spew smoke until all of Hyrule's eastern lands are covered, and lava spillages will begin to tumble down the mountain._"

Link gulped. With Kakariko Village at the mountain's base, that meant that it would be on the receiving end of the lava first. All of those lives lost…No. Link could not allow that to happen. He would never allow that to happen.

"What must I do?" Link asked.

"_Take up the Megaton Hammer_," Goro-Link said, "_Fight Volvagia. His Avatar will fight you with all of its strength, but if you manage to fell him the mountain shall revert to normal once more. Volvagia promised me a chance to start anew if you succeed, so know that I am counting on you more than ever to complete this task; if not for me, at least for my people and all of Hyrule. Will you accomplish this?_"

Link nodded. "I can and I will," he said.

Goro-Link smiled. Link suddenly felt himself being pulled away again. As he and Darin were brought back into reality, Link suddenly noticed that Volvagia had gotten closer than ever before. The great dragon's head, which was as big as Link's torso, was not more than five feet away from him. Link could not help but look into those yellow, ferocious eyes, and see the power and wisdom within them. It was like gazing into a fire and seeing someone of a higher power gaze through on the other side. It was awe inspiring…

"Let's do this," Link growled.

* * *

The mountain was calm for a few minutes. Though ash still continued to make its way up into the sky, Death Mountain was not emitting as powerful of a shockwave as it was before. It was perfect conditions for the surviving Resistance members to take their wounded across the other side of the mountain so that they could make it to Helmaroc's Aerie.

"Keep moving!" Karnak shouted, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find someplace safe to bunk down for the night. I want everyone above the first floor when we get there in case we have a lava spill!"

The survivors kept moving. Not once did they look up at the mountain's peak, which seemed to loom darkly above them like some sentinel heralding darkness. Karnak, Biter, and Gongoron were the only ones who chanced an occasional look. They were very worried about their friends currently up there fighting for their lives.

"Look! It's the eagle!"

"She looks hurt. Somebody get a healer, fast!"

Karnak turned around at the sound of the commotion. His eyes opened wide as he saw Farore, rider-less, flap slowly down to the ground ahead of them before falling flat on the path. The Dinolfos leader quickly ran to her side, followed by Biter, Gongoron, and several others.

"Farore, talk to me!" Karnak said, gently stroking her feathers as he did, "What's happened to Link? Where is he?"

"Warra-Link…" Farore coughed, "Warra-Link…he…fight badda-dragon by lonesome. Couldn't…couldn't stop it…kraaaaah…"

Farore couldn't speak anymore as her body slipped into a state of unconsciousness. Karnak examined her wounds, wincing as he noted every cut and burn across her body. After a thorough examination, he turned to the Gorons.

"Get ready to pick her up," he said, "We're going to have to take her along with us. I don't want her here when the volcano blows."

* * *

Link stood atop one of the big pillars of rock, watching the skies carefully and holding tightly to the Megaton Hammer. Darin hovered nearby, ready to go into battle at a moment's notice. The two of them paid close attention as Volvagia flew above their heads.

The powerful dragon had taken off not long after Link had declared himself ready for battle. He was currently flying slowly around them, content to circle them like some kind of slow, wraith-like shark. With his claws currently tucked in with his snake-like body, the big dragon flew slowly around, eyeing his prey carefully as he did.

Link didn't know what to expect of the powerful dragon. Volvagia was ancient, and also happened to have fought against his ancestor at one point in time. Volvagia would probably know all of his tricks, and how to deal with them. What the dragon was going to do, though, he was unsure.

Darin was obviously getting annoyed. Usually, when fighting against a monster this big, it would attack swiftly instead of flying around the way that this one was. It was driving him insane that there was an obvious lack of action. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore

"Is he just going to keep flying around us all day?" he shouted

Volvagia's eyes suddenly became yellow slits of fury.

"Oh…crud."

With an almighty roar, the dragon twisted itself about and lunged. Link jumped aside quickly as Volvagia struck, his huge body colliding with the pillar that Link was just standing upon. The powerful dragon scraped its underside upon the rock as its serpentine body climbed out of its dive, his scales cutting through the rock like a knife. When the tail finally was in the air, a huge, well-worn groove had been formed in the stone.

Volvagia took to the air, his huge wings flapping in the dark sky. Like an evil serpent, he circled and climbed through the air; molding the smoke and ash with his burning body as he did. Suddenly, the beast dove, roaring mightily as he picked up speed and began to prepare for a second attack.

This time, Link was ready for him. Using some help from Farore's Wind, he leapt into the air, wielding the Megaton Hammer like a bringer of justice as he flew just above Volvagia's reach. Bringing the hammer down, he aimed straight for the beast's head.

"OW!"

Link felt a great burning sensation take over him as Volvagia's burning skin managed to touch his body. He was lucky to have landed on one of the pillars as he made it out of Volvagia's reach. Curled up in a ball, Link grabbed his burning leg and hissed in pain, gripping tightly on the wound with his bare hands.

Volvagia seemed to smile as he began to climb once more. Wings outstretched, the great dragon soared through the air, bringing fire and ash in his wake as he took to the skies in a sort of mild triumph. The dragon wasn't going to make his felling easy for the boy; that was guaranteed.

"Link! Are you okay?" Darin shouted.

Link couldn't talk. He was in too much pain. He didn't want to move.

"Get up! Hurry, he's coming back!"

Link looked up. Sure enough, Volvagia was diving once more. The great beast had his mouth open and everything as he began to soar closer and closer to where Link was laying. Any closer, and the beast would overtake them both.

Link quickly grabbed the Megaton Hammer. Summoning as much of his strength as he could, he got up and leapt across the pillar, ducking and rolling across another as he did. It was just in time, as Volvagia's mouth clamped shut right where he would have been seconds ago. Sliding across the ground again with his underbelly, the great dragon's wings almost struck Link where he stood as the beast soared upward once more.

"Damn it!" Link growled, trying to get up as best as he could, "He's too strong."

"You're telling me," Darin said, "His magic is off the charts! He's generating all of that heat from the mountain though. It's not coming from inside of him."

Link looked down at his fairy companion. "What?"

"He's not emitting that heat from inside," Darin explained, "It's coming from another source. It's as if he was burning because he took a bath in lava or something."

"Well, that's not going to help," Link said, "How are we going to get all of that fire off? I mean, it's not like we have water available or anything."

"No, we don't," Darin said, "and from the looks of his wings, that fire can survive quite intense wind…though it'll take something like a vortex to kill those flames now."

Something inside of Link suddenly clicked. "Like a cyclone?"

"Sure…why?"

After checking Volvagia's progress in the sky, Link quickly dug into his Kokiri Bust Bag. Reaching deep inside, he pulled out a weapon he hadn't used since he had first gotten it. It was a little bit dusty, though its polished wood looked as glamorous as it did when he first received it. The feather markings seemed to beckon to him to toss it, as if it wanted to fly very badly.

Darin looked at him in amazement. "The Gale Boomerang?" he asked.

Link nodded. "Let's give this baby a test flight," he said with a smile.

Looking up, Link could see Volvagia diving again. The powerful beast had tucked in his wings, falling from the sky like a holy meteor sent down from heaven. At the last second, the beast opened his wings and began to approach at high speed, mouth agape as he prepared to attack a third time.

Taking aim, Link quickly launched the Gale Boomerang. In an instant, the powerful weapon took flight, its edges spinning about and forming a powerful cyclone of wind and feathers made of magic. The weapon instantly targeted Volvagia, making a beeline for his wings and swiftly scraping across them like an arrow.

Volvagia roared in anguish as his body suddenly turned a darker, colder shade of red. The flames across his neck and on his wings had gone out, causing him to look far more vulnerable than he was before. In an instant, the dragon pulled up from his dive and made a loop-de-loop in the air, before diving down between the pillars and into the volcano below.

Death Mountain began to rumble and quake once more. Link did his best to hold on tight as the mountain tried to spew forth lava from all sides. Gripping tightly to the stone wherever he could find handholds, Link held on and prayed to the Goddesses that they would be alright. Darin ducked beneath Link's body and hid in his pocket, riding out the oncoming storm as it shook the whole mountain.

"_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_"

Link suddenly felt his pillar shake. Looking up, he noticed that the mountain was no longer quaking on its own. However, his pillar felt like something was striking into its side, as if to bring it down.

Or…as if something very big was climbing up the side!

Link got up quickly, bringing the hammer up in a defensive position. Volvagia's wing claw had suddenly struck the base of the pillar floor. Veins and muscles began to bulge as Volvagia began to pull himself up by his claws. The beast steadily rose higher and higher until his head popped out from beneath Link's line of sight, roaring and shaking his fiery mane. The beast looked down slowly at Link, growling steadily as he gazed intently at him from his vantage point. The powerful dragon's mighty tail encircled around the pillar, gripping tightly to give the dragon a suitable grip upon his perch.

Darin poked his head out of Link's pocket. He took one look at Volvagia' whose snout came surprisingly close to Link's torso, that he squealed. Link suddenly felt a wet spot near the base of his pocket.

"What the—Darin!" Link shouted.

Volvagia's head reared back and cocked to one side in confusion and disgust.

Darin looked up rather apologetically. "S-s-s-s-s-sorry…"

The great dragon shook his head and let out an almighty roar. Opening his huge mouth, the dragon aimed his reptilian head at Link. Link looked down the creature's mouth and saw the back of his throat glow bright yellow.

"Uh-oh!"

Link barely had time to jump aside as Volvagia let loose a stream of powerful, burning fire. The flames licked the sides of a nearby pillar, causing some of the stone to melt from the powerful, high temperatures. Volvagia continued to let loose for a full minute until the whole top of the pillar was completely gone, replaced by a small basin of molten, steaming rock.

Link took full advantage of Volvagia's distraction. As quick as he dared, Link jumped, raising the hammer to deliver a powerful blow upon the creature's head.

Link was suddenly knocked aside as Volvagia ducked and struck like a snake. Hit with the full force of Volvagia's snout, Link hit the ground on a nearby pillar, his back jarred by the force of the blow. The Megaton Hammer fell alongside him with a clang, skidding to a stop near his right shoulder.

Volvagia roared. The great dragon yanked hard with his tail, gripping tightly like some gigantic anaconda from Hell. Suddenly, the pillar that he had been gripping completely shattered, its pieces splitting apart and falling with a kersplash into the lava below. Spreading his wings, Volvagia flapped and hovered for a few seconds before picking up speed and climbing once more, diving slightly into the heat below for a second or two before bursting into flames again and flying at great speeds to the skies above.

Darin poked his head out. "I think that didn't go too well," he said.

"Oh, like you took any part in that," Link said in annoyance.

"Hey, I watched at least!" Darin said, "Maybe you should have struck earlier."

"Maybe you shouldn't have wet my pocket," Link said angrily.

"Point taken," Darin sighed, "Oh, look out! Here he comes again!"

Link barely managed to toss the Gale Boomerang as Volvagia swooped down from above. The boomerang missed most of its mark, but it cooled down Volvagia enough that his wings and mane became free of smoke once more. The dragon, annoyed at best, dove back down once more, flashing his tail from side to side as he did.

Link grabbed the boomerang as it returned from its flight. Putting it on his belt, he grabbed the Megaton Hammer and extended it to its full length. He waited patiently as the mountain began to rumble once more, sending pieces of rock along the sides of the volcano tumbling down to the fiery abyss below.

Finally, Volvagia's claws gripped upon the sides of the pillar again. The powerful beast lifted his huge head and roared once more. This time, however, Link was ready for him.

"_AAAAAHHH!_"

Link leapt into the air, bringing the Megaton Hammer down like a missile as he did. The powerful weapon could not be dodged as Link homed it in on his target. Volvagia's eyes opened in surprise as the powerful hammer came crashing down.

There was a powerful thump, followed by a cracking sound as Volvagia's outer carapace began to crack. The beast hissed in pain and let out an unnatural whine like a wounded demonic beast. Gripping its head tightly in its claws, its wings lost their grip upon the pillar and fell.

Link jumped aside as Volvagia's tail pulled the pillar down with it, crushing it in his coils. Moving to a spot where there was more room to escape, Link watched the construct fall into the abyss below until it landed in the lava with a crash.

It didn't take long before Volvagia was back in the air again. This time, however, he ascended much differently. He coiled himself around in a circle, encircling the very center of the pillars like a spiral. The dragon's wings were tucked in, and he seemed to be moving by his own power regardless of lack of wing lift. Link watched the dragon's seamless dance carefully, wondering what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, Volvagia roared once more. At about 100 feet above the ground, his wings opened wide and the dragon's whole body became engulfed in powerful, blinding flames. All of a sudden, several pillars of fire shot out from beneath the lava below, rising high into the sky until they suddenly vanished into thin air. Volvagia's body seemed to be untouchable as he stayed there, his body glowing brightly with eternal flames, resembling in all of its petrifying glory the fire within the mountainside.

"Oh, Din's Fire!" Darin said, "Link, look out below!"

Link looked up, and almost regretted it. Covering areas encircling where the pillars of flame were, hundreds of large rocks began to fall from above, almost engulfed by the ash cloud before they punched through and revealed themselves to be flaming missiles of deadly power. The rocks fell from above, threatening to crush anything that stood in their way.

Link quickly jumped aside as one of the missiles flew right past his pillar. Others quickly followed; the biggest being those in the epicenter where the pillars of fire rose from the lava below. Link found that by leaving the pillars closer to those epicenters, he avoided the really big ones, and could use his shield to deflect the others.

He was lucky to have moved. From out of nowhere, Volvagia swooped down from his original position and struck the pillar that Link had originally stood upon with his tail. The structure melted where his burning skin touched, and the rest of it shattered. Link lifted his shield to deflect the oncoming barrage of rock as it flew from out of the ruined pillar. Volvagia began to revert back to normal, flames still sprouting from his wings and mane as he flew back up into the sky to prepare for another attack.

"Here he comes!" Darin shouted.

Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang, preparing for the approaching dragon. As Volvagia spread his wings and came within range, Link tossed the weapon; letting it fly through the sky. The Gale Boomerang automatically homed in on its target, cutting the gap between it and the dragon easily.

Volvagia suddenly did something unexpected. Right before the Gale Boomerang struck, the dragon spun about, moving his wings out of the way before the weapon could strike its flames. The Gale Boomerang completely missed, heading off and away before turning back around in an attempt to catch the dragon from behind.

Link didn't even have time to move as Volvagia looped around and opened his mouth, letting loose a powerful stream of flame. Ducking beneath his shield, he barely missed being baked alive as the flames streamed around the protective metal and engulfed around his sides. Volvagia flew barely above Link, but was close enough that Link could feel the dragon's heat through his cap.

Link almost dropped his shield due to the fact that it was so hot. Dropping on his hands and knees, he looked up at the sky once more. Volvagia ascended again and was beginning to circle, readying himself for another attack. Link guessed that the beast wasn't going to let himself get fooled twice in a row, which meant that the Hylian warrior needed to think up of something different.

"How in Farore's Wind are we going to beat this guy?" Darin asked.

"The Gale Boomerang's not going to be enough," Link said, "He's expecting that. We've got to come up with something else."

"Well, unless you were planning on attacking him at two different sides, I don't think there's much else we can do," Darin said.

Link smiled. "I like the way you think."

Darin knew what his charge meant, but didn't speak up. There wasn't time, for Volvagia had just started to dive at that moment. The powerful dragon was more than ready to take out his prey, his wings flapping mightily and kicking up ash and embers from the roaring volcano. With a powerful roar, the dragon prepared to strike once more.

"Now!"

Link tossed the Gale Boomerang again. As was expected, Volvagia twisted around, allowing the Boomerang to miss him by a mile. With his jaws agape, he prepared to let out a salvo of flame that would burn Link into ashes and melt the pillar he stood upon into a pile of molten slag.

"Farore's Gust!"

Before Volvagia could do anything, a tiny, bug-like creature popped up in front of his nose and let loose a powerful gale of magic all across his spine. The dragon hissed angrily as the flames across his body puffed out into smoke, reducing his burning skin into cinders once again. The dragon snapped at the fairy before taking a dive and descending once more into the burning flames of Death Mountain.

Darin flew quickly to Link's side, hyperventilating as he did. The fairy flashed his colors brightly as he circled around like some scared puppy that had just witnessed his first cat.

"Never again…" he muttered, "I never again want to get _that_ close to a raging inferno of a snake!"

"Darin, snap out of it," Link said as he caught the fairy in mid-air, "Stay focused. Volvagia expects retaliation when he attacks again."

Darin agreed. "We've got to be ready for him."

Link nodded. Feeling a shudder at his feet, he looked down. Unsurprisingly, the moment he did a stream of fire launched out from the depths of the volcano, almost scorching his face as it did. Knowing that Volvagia wasn't going to take chances, Link prepared for the upcoming strike; standing at the ready with the Megaton Hammer in his hands.

* * *

Volvagia climbed steadily up the pillar; encircling it like a snake and keeping a firm grip on the rock as he did. His dragon tongue flicked back and forth from the inside of his mouth, and his wings twitched and shuddered in anticipation from their spots folded against his back. His eyes were slitted in anger as he prepared his inner stores of fire for the upcoming attack.

Without once giving Link the benefit of an attack, the mighty dragon roared as he burst out from beneath the edge and let loose a stream of powerful, stone-melting flames. Not once did he stop to hear the Hylian's screams of anguish. Volvagia just wanted to see Link's ashes scatter across the mountainside as he let loose a roar of victory.

When Volvagia stopped, he gazed upon his handiwork. There it was; the melted remains of yet another pillar, completely devoid of the warrior that dared to defy him. Volvagia opened his dragon mouth and prepared for a roar of victory, but stopped when he saw a faint green light flash from behind him.

The boy was not dead!

* * *

"Farore's Wind!"

Link was always thankful for his magic abilities. Most often, he was thankful for his ability to teleport from place to place. Farore's Wind always came in handy…especially when one was about to become an extra-crispy dragon snack.

"RAAAAHH!"

Link had popped up a little ways above Volvagia's head. As the dragon proceeded to burn his perch, Link steadily fell from above; Megaton Hammer in hand as he prepared for the almighty blow. With a powerful war cry set loose from his lips, Link brought the hammer crashing down with an almighty thud!

Volvagia roared in pain and anger. The dragon tried to snap out at Link, but was too busy clutching his aching head to really be able to reach his attacker. The dragon ducked back into the depths of the volcano, wings outstretched as he fell. His tail gripped tightly onto the pillar and pulled it down it him, shattering it to pieces and sending the rocks crashing below.

Link hopped around the pillars in an attempt to gain better footing. Looking down, he could see the silhouette of Volvagia as the dragon moved in and out of the pillar bases in an attempt to draw in more energy from the volcano. Link found himself a suitable spot to prepare for the next attack and quickly pulled out his shield.

Volvagia rose out from the center of the pillar complex; body bathed in flames as he twisted slowly upwards like a snake. Higher and higher he went; flying upon his own power as his wings remained tucked tightly against his body. Finally, at about 100 feet, the dragon roared and opened up his great wings; glowing brightly as he released all of his power through the volcano.

Link was quick to run off as pillars of fire and lava rose up from within the volcano, carrying tons of solid rock with them. Stones and lava fell from the sky, crashing against the pillars of rock. Link dodged right and left; missing the bigger stones while deflecting the smaller ones with his shield. His whole concentration was fixed upon keeping away from the lava and rock, and not once did he bother to look up at the powerful dragon in the sky.

"Link, look out!"

Darin's warning came too late. Link was unable to move aside in time as Volvagia swooped down from above. The dragon's claws missed their mark, but his powerful tail knocked Link flying across the crater. The Hero of Time landed hard, skidded across a pillar or two until he finally managed to slip down into the abyss below.

"_LIIIINNK!_"

* * *

Karnak led the procession into Helmaroc Aerie. The volcano was rumbling like a powerful beast. Death Mountain seemed on the verge of collapse, though the Aerie seemed to be safe and secure regardless of the struggle within.

"Everybody inside!" the Dinolfos shouted, "Get into the upper floors and begin evacuating residents to the upper levels. Hurry!"

Everyone quickly went to their designated areas. The wounded were placed on the topmost levels of the Aerie, while others followed suit behind them in lower levels. Yeto was reunited with Yeta, and others were quickly reunited with those whom they loved, but many more were left with regret and despair. However, there was not time for too much mourning, for the mountain was beginning to break at their feet, and all needed to be prepared.

Farore was brought in last. The Helmaroc was being given special care, for her wounds were great. Scratches and burn marks covered her whole body; blemishing her once beautiful feathered coat. She was quiet, and her eyes were shut, but she was awake and as depressed as ever that she could not help. She was unable to fight the mighty dragon, and she had let her friends down. She let all of them down.

_Child…_

Farore's eye twitched. She recognized the strange voice in the wind. Judging it to be her imagination, the Helmaroc continued to silently mourn her failures.

_Child…_

Farore's eye twitched again. She did hear that voice before. It was no imagining; she had heard it a long time ago, sometime in her youth. It had whispered into the wind on the day that…that…

_Child…you know my voice. Listen…_

…the day Link gave her name.

_Child of my namesake, listen well. Time is short. You have not failed your friend, but the Hero needs you now more than ever. You are needed, queen of the skies. Save the Hero, and save Hyrule. I grant you my strength for the journey to come. Fly to the skies in all of your beauty, child. Go…_

Farore's eyes opened wide. She felt the newfound strength of a hundred warriors flowing through her veins. Her pain was gone, and she felt as if she had been given the grace of ten thousand years worth of energy within her body. She had been reborn…and she was ready for war.

"_KEEEYAAAAH!_"

Karnak's eyes widened when he heard that sound. Turning about, he saw people crying in fright and bewilderment as a powerful mass of feathers rushed out of the door of the medical tower. Karnak swiftly followed the trail of surprise and awe, rushing out until he reached the edge of Helmaroc Aerie.

"Farore!" Karnak shouted to the sky, "Farore, come back!"

"_KEEYAAAAH!_"

Karnak's shouts fell upon deaf ears. Farore was high in the sky already; her body concealed by the ash cloud above. She was like a shining beacon amidst a cloud of chaos and darkness. Flying higher and higher into the sky, her thoughts all focused upon one action; victory.

"Beware, Dark-Dragon!" Farore cried, "You be sorry-sorry for messin' with Warra-Link! Warra-Farore is coming! _KEYAAAAAH!_"

* * *

Link was hanging for dear life. He thanked the Golden Goddesses once again for their favor for him. Gripping tightly to the hilt of the Master Sword, he did not dare let go; knowing full well that, if he did, it would be his doom.

At the last second, Link had switched weapons and pulled out the Master Sword. Being knocked over several times by the tail of a powerful dragon wasn't exactly the best of experiences, but it wasn't enough for Link to drop the Megaton Hammer, which was safe in the rungs on his sword belt. Before he fell, he managed to drive the Master Sword deep into the rock, stopping his fall.

Now he had an even bigger problem. While falling was unacceptable, he was now hanging in midair, dangling from the hilt of a sword which he held with one hand. As a whole, he was a sitting duck; a piece of meat stuck on a stick that was being fed to ravenous dogs below. Looking around, Link tried to figure out where Volvagia was now, and whether or not he would be in even more danger by finding out.

"Link! Link, are you alright?"

Link looked up. Darin was hovering not far above the blade of the Master Sword. The fairy looked a little whiter than usual around his center.

"What do you think?" Link muttered weakly.

Darin flew over to Link's side. "There isn't much I can do to help," he said, "Unless you think that I have super strength powers hidden inside of me somewhere."

"You could give it a try," Link said, "but it might just jiggle the sword out and make me fall."

Darin groaned. The two of them were silent for a little while, with only the volcano's bellows and explosions breaking the silence. Both of them knew that there was no way out of this. This, finally, was the inevitable end.

But that didn't mean they would have to give up.

Darin moved and looked down. "He's coming," he said.

Link didn't have to turn around to know what the fairy meant. Volvagia's wing beats could be heard a mile away. The mighty dragon was soaring above them, preparing for the final strike as he began to dive from above.

"When he hits me, I'll use the hammer one last time," Link said, "When I strike, I should take him down with me. That way, this all won't be for nothing."

"I'll distract him with my Farore's Gust," Darin said, "If we're lucky, it'll keep him from strafing you from a distance right now."

Link nodded. The two of them gazed upwards. Volvagia was going in for a straight dive. No fancy attacks; no tail swipes, flamethrowers, or anything. The dragon was going to swoop down and swallow Link whole, completely disemboweling him while he was in his current state of helplessness.

As Link saw the dragon's eyes burn, he felt the fury of a thousand stars grip him tightly. It was the fury that this beast would take him away from all that he held dear. It was a fury unmatched; a fury filled with regret and remorse. It was the dawning of the realization that this was the end…he would never see Karnak, Biter, Gongoron or Yeto again. He would never see Sheik or the twins again. He would never see Karen, Mido, or even Zelda.

_I'm sorry, Rose…_

Volvagia's mouth opened wide.

_Goodbye…_

"_KEEEYAAAAHH!_"

Volvagia's mouth snapped shut, grasping only empty air. Like a bolt out of the blue, a creature made of green and gold feathers dove out of the sky. The bird had flown at speeds of over Mach 5 if such a measurement were possible in Hyrule; flying close to the ground with talons opened wide. In an instant, the bird had snatched up the dragon's dinner; Fairy, Hylian, and Sword; in her claws, leaving Volvagia without victory.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. There, gripping him tightly in one claw, was the last person he had ever thought would rescue him in a time like this. It was Farore.

"Farore!" he shouted in surprise.

Farore had somehow changed. Her body was no longer covered in cuts and burns, and she wasn't missing any feathers from the fight. Her feathers seemed to be glowing brightly with some inner energy; shining like metal and colored green with golden feather tips. The great bird's head was adorned in a crown of golden feathers that encircled the top of her head. She looked like a whole new Helmaroc, though Link could see that it was still the same bird that he had known since her hatching.

"Warra-Link!" Farore shouted, "Happy see-see again!"

"Happy see-see you too, Warra-Farore," Link shouted, "Thank-thank much for quick-save!"

"Um, I hate to spoil the moment with my obvious concern, but can you PLEASE GET THIS BIRD TO LET GO OF ME?"

Darin was gripped tightly between two of the talons of Farore's right foot. The bird could see the fairy's obvious distress, and did something completely unexpected by completely flipping over in mid-air and letting the two of them go. Before Link or Darin could cry out in protest, Farore had flipped over and caught them both on her back. Darin swiftly hugged Link's chest as he made his way up to his charge's pocket, where he gripped him tightly and refused to let go.

"Farore!" Link shouted, "What happened? How'd you get so…so—"

"No time, Warra-Link!" Farore cawed, "Dark-Dragon not fly-far! Quick-fast, he is! Need catcha him speed-speed, or he catcha us!"

Link looked down. Sure enough, a faint outline of red and orange flames could be seen through the ash cloud below them. The monster was coming, and fast!

Link looked back up at his Helmaroc friend. "Farore," he said, "Get ready for the fight of your life!"

"Hang on, Warra-Link!" she shouted back.

"Oh, dear Din's red bosom!" Darin shouted.

Farore glided about for a few seconds, and then began to climb quickly into the air. Using the volcano's heat as an updraft, the great Helmaroc flew higher and higher into the sky. She ascended far above into the heavens, which had become dark red from Death Mountain's flames below. The night sky greeted them as they punched through the cloud of ash above, and cold winds swiftly blew into Link's face. He ducked his head into Farore's feathers as he almost felt his skin rip apart from the sheer cold.

"Hold quick-tight!" Farore shouted, "_KEEEEYAAAAAHH!_"

With her great cry, Farore tucked in her wings and pointed her beak down to the ground. Like a meteor, she dropped; slow at first, and then faster and faster as gravity began to catch up with her body and force her towards the ground. Her green and gold body was like a lightning streak flashing through the sky; soaring through the air like an arrow shot into the depths of a great chasm below. The cloud of ash passed through them quickly as the great eagle dove to the heights of the great Death Mountain.

Volvagia greeted them before they even came close to the ground. The great dragon's mouth was open, and a column of fire was halfway out of his great maw when the Helmaroc struck. Farore's cry was met with Volvagia's roar as the two of them locked talon and claw together and attacked with all the frenzy of monstrous animals.

"_RRAAAAAAAHHRRR!_"

"_KEEEYAAAAAHH!_"

Talon struck flesh. Claw raked feathers. Beak ripped scales. Jaws gripped wing. The two tore each other apart in the air as the whole group went plummeting below, heading dangerously close to the mouth of the volcano. Neither was willing to let go as they fought a battle to the death; Helmaroc against Deity, Eagle against Dragon, Good against Evil.

Finally, before they struck the first pillar together, the two of them let go and pulled up. Farore flapped her wings mightily before pulling her head back hard and bringing herself up into a steep climb. Link held tightly to her feathers as his body almost slipped off of hers, and he hung on for dear life until she finally managed to bring her climb steadily less steep and circle the volcano.

Link looked around. Volvagia suffered a lot of damage. Including his wounds from the fight between him and Link, the dragon also now bore several gaping cuts along his middle, as well as jabbing lacerations all over his body. However, the dragon did not once look tired. If anything, he just looked angry.

It was then that Link noticed something; Volvagia wasn't bleeding.

Normally, wounds like that would cause at least some kind of blood to pour forth, but that wasn't the case for this creature. Volvagia was completely free of blood, as if he did not have a heart within him. It was unnatural for such a creature to exist; to be free of such a boundary that kept one a truly living creature. It was like some kind of…abomination!

Farore, on the other hand, suffered worse. She was bleeding from fresh wounds, which covered her underside and neck as well as the bases of both her legs. She had a gash on her wing, and a cut over her left eye. She looked all the worse for wear, and appeared physically as if she wouldn't be able to survive a second attack.

_There's no stopping him!_ Link said to himself. _How in the world can we stop something as powerful as Volvagia?_

_There is a way…_

Link cocked his head to one side when he heard the whispers of the Hero's Shade. _Nothing seems to be impossible with you, is it?_

_The Hammer…_

Link looked up at the Megaton Hammer on his back. The weapon's polished hammerhead shone brightly with the light of the volcano below.

_The Hammer?_

_Use the Megaton Hammer_, the Shade whispered. _When three strikes the bell tolls, the sword shall pierce the dragon's flesh, and victory will come to the Hero of Time…_

Link was confused. What in Din's name did that mean? Three strikes the bell tolls…that sounded too cryptic to really understan—

Something suddenly occurred to Link. Whenever the hammer struck something hard, it would let out a powerful noise like a gong; the result of shockwaves it sent through whatever it struck. Though Link didn't notice before, the gong also rang out when he struck Volvagia's skull…

…_and I managed to strike the skull twice already!_

"Farore!" Link shouted, "I need you to do something for me!"

Farore coughed and wheezed as she tried to climb higher. "Anything, Warra-Link."

"I need you to dive with your back pointing to Volvagia," Link said, "I'm going to make a jump!"

"WHAT?" Darin and Farore shouted in unison.

"Volvagia's weakness is his head," Link said, "The outside of his head is like a helmet! The only way for me to get at his head is for me to hit it a third time with the Megaton Hammer. It's the only way, now you have to trust me!"

Farore looked in decisive. Link almost thought she would argue and continue hesitating. At even the current rate, Volvagia would have taken them down and the opportunity would be wasted. Link glanced a peek downwards and in fact saw the dragon's body in sight now; his tail whipping back and forth like a snake's as it flew.

Farore's eyes suddenly lit brightly. The great bird granted Link a small smile out of the corner of her beak, and she seemed to be filled with the presence of a much older creature.

"We shall fight, Warra-Link," the Helmaroc said, "Farore understands…"

Link was rather dumbstruck. He didn't know how, or even why, but he could have sworn that Farore's voice sounded a lot like—

"Here he comes!" Darin shouted.

Link looked down. Volvagia had started climbing, and was approaching the trio with outstretched claws and open jaws. His great wings were awash in great flames, and his tail arched and whipped back and forth as he flew higher and higher into the sky; his eyes focused intently upon his prey.

"Let's do this," Link growled.

"_KEEEYAAAAH!_"

Farore turned out of her climb and prepared to form a straight, head-on dive. The great bird flapped her mighty wings and opened her talons wide, seamlessly preparing for an oncoming attack.

Volvagia answered Farore's cries with a roar of his own. The great dragon was fully ready to meet the warriors head-on, and would not hesitate to carve them all to pieces when he got the chance. As Farore cut the gap into fractions, all time began to slow down in the anticipation of the event that would happen within the next few seconds.

"NOW!"

With a quick grunt of exertion, Farore twisted her body around and continued on her dive, though now this time she was fully diving so that the two creatures would pass each other from behind. Volvagia let out a roar of surprise and anger as his prey slipped right through his grip, but his eyes suddenly widened in confusion when, unexpectedly, the Hylian suddenly jumped off of his ride.

With a mighty war cry ringing from his mouth, Link leapt from Farore's back. With the Megaton Hammer in his hands, he looked like a great barbarian warrior dressed in the green of leaves and wielding his mightiest of weapons. Slamming hard upon Volvagia's back, he brought the hammer crashing down upon the dragon's head.

There was the sound like the crashing of a gong. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking could be heard. Volvagia roared in pain and suddenly dropped straight down as his skull shattered right down the middle. The great dragon dove straight down, unable to fly or do anything in its immense pain.

"WARRA-LINK!"

Farore could do nothing as her friends suddenly fell from the sky. The great dragon dove into the ash cloud, where its great form passed into the oblivion before, never to be seen again by the Helmaroc's eyes.

* * *

Link was holding on for dear life. After striking Volvagia's head, the great dragon dropped below like a stone. They had already passed through the ash cloud, and by now they were approaching rapidly towards the volcano below.

Link drew the Master Sword out of its sheath; readying himself to strike out at any moment. Before he could do anything, Volvagia bucked his huge tail. Link was knocked flying, and the Master Sword went clean out from his hands.

Link thought that it was over. Volvagia's body was well within a hundred feet below him by now, and the Master Sword was a good fifty feet in between. Death Mountain's depths approached quickly, and it didn't take long before he suddenly passed between several of the pillars into the depths below.

"This is it!" Darin shouted as he peeked out of Link's pocket, "Game over! We're finished! Hi there, momma, I'm coming home!"

Before Link could respond, Volvagia's body suddenly touched the lava below. In an instant, the lava split like a great opening maw beckoning for all to enter. The dragon and his quarry both entered the great gaping mass within; descending deep into the darkness of the mountain. The black abyss below was only broken by the veins and falls of pure lava that broke between the great rocks that made up the mountain's insides.

"Maybe not," Link said to the fairy. He looked up and saw the Master Sword just a few dozen feet away.

"Let's finish this," he muttered.

Link straightened his body out. Like a torpedo, he dove into the darkness below, his body soaring like an arrow through the dark air. Extending a hand out, he moved up to the twirling sword and caught it in mid-air. The Master Sword sung as both warrior and weapon dove faster and faster towards their quarry; the great dragon, Volvagia.

Volvagia's snake-like body twisted and writhed throughout the dark winding passage of lava and rock. Link approached the powerful beast, passing his great tail and mighty scaled body before finally reaching the beast's chest and claws. Twisting his body around, he landed on Volvagia's chest feet-first and began hacking away at the monster's neck.

Volvagia roared in pain as the Master Sword hit its mark, right where the jugular vein should have been. To Link's surprise, molten lava flowed in place of blood from the monster's neck. It didn't stop him one bit from continuing his attack, and he continued slashing at Volvagia's body with a passion.

The dragon roared and gazed up at Link with one of his mighty eyes. Link almost froze when he gazed into the beast's serpentine stare. It was enough of a distraction for Volvagia to strike back. With a quick heave, the dragon reached out with one of his three-fingered claws, and grabbed Link around his middle. Bringing him up to his face, the dragon roared, preparing to let loose his full wrath upon the Hero of Time

Before he could let loose a stream of fire, the tunnel narrowed dangerously. Volvagia's wings suddenly struck the sides, causing the dragon to tumble head over tail. His grip upon Link slipped, and as the dragon fell Link took full advantage of his weakened state. Running along the beast's body almost like some kind of spider, Link rushed up the beast's back and on his neck.

Volvagia tried to buck and fight back once more. Before the beast could, Link quickly grabbed at the dragon's mighty horns, holding on for dear life and using them as primitive reigns to keep the dragon from trying to ram him into the wall. As the dragon roared in defiance and continued his fall, Link held the Master Sword up high into the air, letting its surface gleam in the fiery light.

"Let us finish this," Link growled, "FOR DEATH MOUNTAIN!"

With that, Link plunged the Master Sword into the back of Volvagia's skull.

The dragon's mouth was open wide when the sword plunged deep into his brain. Suddenly, the dragon began to roar once more, but it wasn't a roar of defiance or anger…it was of pain. Blinding, searing, immobilizing pain.

By now, the dragon managed to fly deeper past the tunnel. They had now entered a huge, underground cavern. Far below, blinding orange light greeted Link's eyes, and searing heat threatened to boil his skin away as the dragon continued its everlasting fall.

"Oh Goddesses," Link said, "What is this place?"

"We're in Death Mountain's magma chamber!" Darin shouted, "This is as close to Hell as we can ever come to alive. There's no going back now!"

The fairy was right. They could not use teleportation this far down, and there was no chance to rely upon a Helmaroc for aid. Volvagia's wings could not work, for even in the dragon's death throes it tried to fly but could not. The wings had been crippled during the fight, and were now useless. The dragon was as much help to them as they were to themselves.

Link closed his eyes. If there ever was a true end, it was now. Before he would die, however, he would succeed in defeating Volvagia completely and end its misery. So, with his last ounce of strength, he pulled the Master Sword out of Volvagia's head.

The dragon's roars stopped.

There was a sudden flash of light. Link felt like his back had been dipped into boiling lava. Turning around, he suddenly saw that the Megaton Hammer was glowing brightly. The weapon seemed to take on a life of its own as it shook violently in its sheath.

Before anyone could give their surprise or protest against this phenomenon, a great blue crystal suddenly formed around the Hylian warrior. Volvagia's body went limp as he fell like an arrow into the magma pit below. As his body was swallowed forth by the lava, the chamber exploded in a violent flash of light, and suddenly vanished from view…

* * *

A great ocean of color seemed to hit the room all at once. The rising pillars and platforms, combined with the bending of light that appeared like a thousand tiny waterfalls trickling from each platform, was bathed in the blue glow of the strange crystal prism that formed in the center of the main platform. As its occupants; a young man in green clothing and a fairy with black-colored wings; were released from its hold, they both gazed around in wonder and awe at where they were standing. It was when the man looked down upon the platform and noticed the six symbols before him that he realized where they were.

The Chamber of Sages.

"We're back," Link said aloud.

"Don't you find it odd that this kind of stuff happens just before our certain doom?" Darin asked.

Link gave Darin an annoyed look, and then joined his friend in a sigh of extreme relief. He did it. Link had fought Volvagia and survived. It was by far his greatest challenge yet. He could not believe that he had succeeded in beating it.

_I won, _he said to himself._ I can't believe it. I won!_

_You are surprised? To the best of your abilities, you succeeded where even your ancestor would have failed at your age._

Link wanted to give the Hero's Shade a glare, but knew it would be pointless. _You could sound at least a bit more pleased at my survival._

_I never said I wasn't. No time to speak; you have someone who wishes to speak to you._

Link wondered who it could be. Darin didn't seem to be too interested in talking to him, seeing as he was wandering around trying to figure out why they were here or how they were still alive. They were the only two people in the room…or so it seemed.

It was right then and there that the red symbol began to glow brightly. A powerful beam of light began to shoot out from its center, which fanned out and began to spread its glow throughout the chamber.

_Of course!_ Link said to himself. _The next Sage! I completely forgot!_

The red-orange light began to glow brighter and brighter, until a figure began to rise in the center of the strange, red symbol. The figure began to materialize into a Goron, who had relatively older features but otherwise seemed to be a very wise and spirited individual. It wasn't, however, until Link could see his triangle-like hair and wide grin that he recognized who it was.

"Well, don't that beat all?" Darin said in surprise.

"G-G-G…Goro-Link?" Link asked.

The Goron smiled. "Caught you off guard, eh?" he asked, "I wish I could say the same about me."

Link opened up his arms in shock and began to mumble incoherent words. Before he could establish making a real sentence, however, Goro-Link lifted a hand to silence him.

"It is alright," he said, "Being a Sage goes beyond any mortal limitations. As a Goron, I managed to survive quite a while in the mountain. We Gorons don't need to have to worry about cave-ins as much as other mortal creatures, because we take the air right out of the soil. Anyway, before Volvagia's rebirth my spirit entombed itself within the Megaton Hammer for a time. I was the one who helped you to escape your fate when you fell inside of the mountain."

Link's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Goro-Link laughed. "Oh, Link," he said, "You've been doing this how long and you are still surprised at the limitless nature of magic?" He sighed. "Well…I guess this was all expected. After all, when one's father is a sage it is only natural that one's bloodline guarantees that future sages will follow. I never thought I would truly live to follow in my father's footsteps…but, then again, how can one live up to the expectations of the Sage of Fire? Hahaha!"

Link smiled and shook his head in humor. He knew what it was like to have a father who wanted nothing more than for his son to live up to the highest of expectations allowed. It wasn't exactly the best of childhoods, he agreed.

"Well, Link," Goro-Link said, "the time has come. You have proven the value of friendship as the greatest strength a warrior could have. Friendship is like a flame that never goes out; that never dies or wavers. It is a fire that burns everlastingly bright, and has the strength to withstand a thousand eruptions from the depths of the Earth. And, as you have learned this, I am proud to call you my brother, Hero of Time. As a final token of my appreciation and respect, I humbly place upon you my fragment of the Medallion of Fire. Let its strength and heat burn as brightly for you as you shine brightly for your friends!"

Goro-Link lifted his hands into the air. A bright light formed in the center of his palms, before shooting up to the endless ceiling of the Chamber. Link looked up; opening his hands as a red medallion shot down from above. The object spun rapidly upon its side as it descended slower and slower to Link's hands, before it came to a complete stop just inches from the base of his palms. The medallion kept spinning, however, revealing the three-pronged crest of the Goron Race in its center. Its only blemish was the fact that it was only half of a medallion, with the other side being perfectly broken off leaving six identical triangle-like indents on the back.

Holding the Medallion in his hands, Link took a deep breath and reached up for it with his left hand. Gripping the Medallion tightly, he felt its magic soothe its way into his body. He felt white-hot pain fill his insides, and already he could see the effects taking place as his vision was filled with images of calm, wave-like flames. The pain shot through every nerve, but Link didn't fall to his knees this time; instead catching himself before he would potentially tumble to the ground. Controlling the pain was much easier now that it was his third time doing so, and as such he was able to stand up without wobbling or feeling any sickness from the experience.

He looked up at Goro-Link, who seemed to be smiling sadly despite having cheated death. Link felt rather sad for the Goron. He was leaving his whole life behind him, a life that he would never see again after almost seven years of torture and imprisonment at the hands of their greatest enemies. What was worse was all that Goro-Link would leave behind…perhaps even permanently.

"Big Brother," Link said slowly, "I…I'm sorry."

Goro-Link's smile did not fade. "It is not you who should be sorry," he said, "It is I. I never got to see my son grow up to be the way he is now. I can see him from afar, for Sages have that power. However, he will never have the care and devotion that I, his father, should grant upon him in his time of greatest need. I will miss him, and although he will have the power of the Sages in his blood I certainly hope that he will never have to worry about becoming what his father is now. He should learn to live, to hope, and follow the guidance of his family. I pray to the Goddesses that our people will be led to a time of peace and prosperity under Gongoron's temporary rule, and that Dangoro will prove to be just as wise and just as his uncle is."

Link smiled and nodded. "I agree," he said, "I'll make sure to pass on the message. I also pray that your son will grow to be the leader you desire him to be."

"That goes double for me," Darin said as he landed on Link's shoulder, "If he ever gets out of line, I'll be sure to reprimand him myself for you, if that's alright with you, sir."

Goro-Link chuckled, and slowly nodded. He held out his hand to the warrior. Link felt a tear roll down from his eye as he reached out and gripped the Goron's hand in his, feeling the firmness yet softness of the former leader's grip on his own hand.

"Looks like this is goodbye," Link said sadly.

"Goodbye?" Goro-Link asked, "Nay…there are no goodbyes between friends. We will see each other again soon."

Link let go of Goro-Link's hand. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his body, and blue crystal light began to form around him and Darin. A crystal prism, like the one that they were in when they got there, began spinning around them and preparing to pull them back into the land of Hyrule once more.

"When will that be?" Link asked.

Gongoron smiled wider. "Sooner than you think, friends!"

And with that, the Chamber of Sages vanished.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Happy Late Birthday to Legacy of the Sages! Whoever would have thought that it would take a year for me to get halfway done with this story? What a birthday present this is, eh? lol.

Sorry for the last submission everybody. Moving and everything kind of killed me, especially since I was moving cross country. I think it would be safe to say publicly that for the past three years I had originally taken residence in Egypt, though now I'm officially back to the Northwestern United States area! However, from now until August I will be mostly absent from the internet, seeing as the area where I currently am has only dialup and the occasional wifi, so I'm stuck doing offline stuff for the time being.

The latest chapters have been getting difficult to write in recent months. Although it's partially because of school n' stuff, it's also because I've got such vision for this story and it's all hard to get on paper. However, in the end it has gotten really epic, has it not? I mean, if I were to choose (and I'm not saying I am) to stop this story right here and now, I would feel great at what I've left behind. Don't worry though; I'm not planning on leaving that easily. I'm not stopping until this makes the number one spot as the longest fanfic in all of Zelda, as well as having at least 1,000 reviews!

At the part where Link falls off of Farore and follows after Volvagia into the heart of Death Mountain, I recommend listening to the Two Towers Soundtrack, track 01 - Foundations of Stone, specifically at 2:29 and replay it over and over until the end. It's what inspired that part of the battle; the fight between Gandalf and the Balrog of Morgoth in The Lord of the Rings: Two Towers. I hope this fight matched that particular one in epicness and style!

Well, that's it for now. I'll see about getting you guys some more chapters, and perhaps even some chapter revisions, by August. Until then, me out!

Darin: HAHA! You didn't think I was going to let you say goodbye without me, huh?

**Kerian**: ...Darin...Dammit, why'd you go off and ruin my night like that?

Darin: Well, Sooooorrrryy! Hmph!

-Kerian and Darin


	90. Chapter 22, Part 1: You are Special

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 22: You're Special, Part 1

* * *

Riding up Death Mountain was long and hard. Horses, at least Ranch horses, were not bred to be able to climb up the steep, rocky paths or navigate around the loose stones of the cliff roads. The horses bred for that had to be big and strong, not swift and agile. Nevertheless, Rose asked Epona ahead of time if she could make the climb up.

Epona was well ahead of the Sheikah horses.

Rose didn't even have to drive her to any limits. The horse took to the mountainous terrain instantly. It was as if she had been bred to them from the start.

Rose guided Epona carefully up the damp slopes. Snow and Ice poked out at different cracks in the rocks; the only evidence of what was once the most Goddess-forsaken, and albeit very short, winter in all of Hyrule's history. Death Mountain's chill morning air felt like a brisk autumn wind; although this would normally be chilling deep into the bone, it was warm compared to the dark winters of the past that the people of Kakariko and Death Mountain had to endure.

"How much further?" Rose called down to her two guides.

Sheik, alongside Tarel, maneuvered their horses closer to Rose's own. Sheik shook his head in both astonishment and impatience as he finally brought his horse close enough to Epona that they weren't shouting at each other at great distances.

"We aren't there yet, Rose," he said, "The Dodongo Caverns are just around the next bend. We're halfway to the Goron Village by now."

"Are you sure he's even there?" Rose asked, "I thought that the Resistance was located in someplace called Helmaroc's Aerie."

"That may be true, Rose," Tarel said, "but the Resistance have been meeting with the mainstream Gorons up in the Goron Village. We're supposed to see if Link's up there yet. Now, if you could be a bit more patient, we will be able to get there a bit faster."

Rose sighed. Her impatience was obvious. After the Mountain's explosion caused much of the snow to instantly melt, Rose insisted on saddling up and heading up the mountain to see Link. Although Sheik and the rest of the Resistance initially refused, Rose's pleas eventually were answered when the mountain calmed. After receiving a letter from Gongoron, who was supposedly claiming himself to be the new leader of the Gorons, Sheik appointed Tai to be in charge of the clean-up process of the Headquarters of the Resistance while he and Tai escorted Rose up. Of course, just because Rose was getting a chance to head up to see Link again, it didn't mean that she would be any less impatient about the whole affair.

"Well, then let's not waste time," Rose said, "I want to be up there! I want to see if Link is okay. What if he was caught in the blast or something? I just can't stand to sit by anymore and imagine what is going on up there with—"

Before Rose could move Epona forward, Sheik had grabbed her shoulder. Giving her a small smile from beneath his mask, Sheik tried comforting Rose with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright," Sheik said, "You'll see. Link's been through a lot before. I would not be surprised one bit if he was up there right now, waiting patiently for your arrival so that he could scoop you up in his open arms. You just have to be patient and wait until we get there first."

"He's not kidding, Rose," Ciela said as she popped out from her charge's red hair, "There's little we can do at the moment as it is, save climbing up the mountain. And even that won't go well if you manage to tire out one of the horses or fall and break your neck. What good will it do you and Link then?"

Rose was about to speak up against her friends, but stopped. She realized that the group of them meant well, and that all they were trying to do was help her. She sighed. "You're right," she said, "I shouldn't be so worried. Link's my knight in shining armor. No harm will come to him if it takes me a few more minutes to climb this mountain…"

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?"

Sheik, Tarel, and Rose were all standing in the cave that was the entrance to the Goron Village. The three of them had arrived to a large crowd that appeared to be in a mix of celebration and mourning. The reasons for celebration were obvious; Karnak the Dinolfos had informed the two Sheikah of the victory in the battle and of the two coronations that were going to be hosted that very day. However, the reasons for the mourning could not be figured out by the three travelers…until now.

"Yeah, he didn't show up," Gongoron told them as they sat down in the warm sun while being protected from the icy wind by a rock formation, "Not even Farore or Darin came down after the explosion in the crater. Everyone thinks that they're dead..."

Rose looked up at the Goron. "And you?"

Gongoron sighed. "I don't," he replied, "I still think he's out there, somewhere. I'm going to be sending a rescue party once the coronation is over. If he's out there, we'll find him."

Rose sighed. Although Gongoron's words were comforting, they did little to lift her spirits. As Sheik began asking Gongoron about possible methods of expanding the search throughout the volcano, Rose got up and walked away from the group. She walked past the Gorons, the Lizalfos, and the few Hylians and other creatures that were living in Death Mountain as the Resistance. Her heart was heavy and her mind was focused on one thought; Link was missing.

Even though Rose knew that Link had been in worse situations, she could not help but feel terrible. The very thought that Link could have died or was mortally wounded somewhere far away was unbearable. The fear combined with the despair and the longing was taking its toll upon her. She didn't know whether or not she could keep doing this. She loved Link too much…

She could never see him die.

There was a snort and a nudge on her shoulder. Turning around, Rose saw that Epona had approached from behind. Rose smiled gently and began to pet Epona's snout. Epona snorted lovingly from affection, closing her eyes and nodding her head slowly. Rose's smile soon became a frown as she remembered the way Epona acted whenever Link was around. As her sadness grew, Epona began to notice.

The horse snorted and gazed up at her mistress with her all-knowing eyes. Rose gazed into those deep, black orbs. Her sadness paused for a couple of seconds, and, slowly, Rose began to realize that Epona was trying to tell her something.

"I know," she said, "You miss Link too. How are we going to find her, girl?"

Epona nickered and threw back her mane. Rose couldn't understand the horse's actions. Epona kept bobbing her head downward, pointing towards Rose's waist. Rose began to think that, slowly, Epona was pointing at her waist for a reason. Looking down, Rose suddenly saw that Epona was pointing towards…

"My…Ocarina?" she asked.

Epona snorted happily.

Rose smiled and reached for the red instrument. Picking it up, she patted her horse lovingly on her forehead.

"Thanks, girl," she said, "Maybe that's what I should have done all along."

Epona nodded her head knowingly. As carefully as she could on the rocks, the horse backed away and allowed her friend to have some space. Rose, taking a deep breath, brought the instrument to her lips…and began to play.

The first verse of the Lament of Two Lovers echoed throughout the canyon of Death Mountain. Those nearby turned their heads and listened to the sad tune as Rose played it once and let the music sing out throughout the mountainside. When she was done, Rose looked up and tried to see if she could spot any sign of a green figure in the skies; anything that could represent the slightest hint of her beloved nearby. However, her heart became heavy once more when no reply to her song could be heard.

Letting a great sigh free from her breast, Rose turned to leave. However, as she took her first step away from the cliff's edge, she heard a very familiar sound being carried by the breeze…the sound of an Ocarina.

Rose turned and felt her heart lift as the second verse of the Lament of Two Lovers played brightly on the horizon. Placing her Ocarina back to her lips, she continued to play her part of the song from the beginning, letting the instrument carry her notes far and wide across the landscape. Now, a crowd had gathered near Rose as she and the invisible instrument in the clouds began to play note for note the sad melody that brought love into all their hearts. Rose suddenly felt complete again; she felt whole once more as the song began to slowly drift into the last notes of its creation.

There was silence. All was still in the cold, winter's wind. And then…suddenly…

"_KEEEYAAAAHH!_"

"Look!" a Hylian shouted, "To the skies!"

"The fire be praised! It is the Rashk-Vanaak!"

"The Hero of Time has returned! Goddesses be praised, the Hero lives!"

"Link," Rose said silently, "You came…"

A cloud in the sky burst open, revealing a great bird diving from the sky. Farore, her body covered in the golden plumage she had gained from the battle, looked like an angel sent down from above as she opened her wings and brought her swift descent into a slow glide; steadily making her way down in a circle as she did. Atop her back, a man wearing a green tunic and a Kokiri cap sat tight, while a black fairy glowed brightly in his tunic pocket.

The Hero of Time had indeed returned.

Everyone cheered as Farore descended from the sky, her golden wings flashing in the winter's light. With her mighty cry ringing in the air, everyone began to shout cries of praise and joy at the return of the great Hero who managed to bring forth victory to the people once again. The gloom and doom that surrounded the great halls of Death Mountain were finally gone, and it was all thanks to the one Hylian who saved them all.

Link.

Everyone but Rose backed away as Farore's great wings flew open for her final descent and landing. Dust was kicked everywhere as the great bird touched down, her graceful talons spreading out on the dirt and gravel that was the mountain floor. The great bird let loose a final cry before folding her wings, allowing Link to slip right off her right shoulder. Darin popped out of Link's pocket and gave his charge some space as the Hero of Time approached the beloved red-head.

"Rose…" Link said, "I—!"

Before Link could say anything, Rose let out a cry before jumping into Link's arms and gripping his neck tightly between her arms, kissing him in sight of all on the mountain. In the brief and awkward silence to follow, everyone suddenly cheered the happy couple. Farore let out a wild cry and Epona whinnied and kicked her front feet into the air in all the excitement. Link brought his arms around Rose's waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment with his beloved without even noticing the fact that they weren't alone.

When they finally parted lips, Link gazed into Rose's deep blue eyes and chuckled; pushing past a loose strand of her red hair from her face as he did. "What are you doing here?" he asked happily, "I thought you'd be back at the ranch still."

"I had Joey keep an eye on things," she explained, "When I saw that blizzard…I thought—"

"Hey," Link said quietly, lifting Rose's chin with his hand as he did, "I was alright. Don't be taking big risks for my sake. It's in the job description for me to be in the most dangerous places in all of Hyrule, you know that."

Rose giggled. "What does it matter now?" she asked, "Now that we're together again, I don't feel so empty anymore."

Link silently smiled and closed his eyes, hugging Rose tightly as he did. "I missed you too," he said, "More than ever…I'm glad we're together again."

As the two of them silently enjoyed their reunion together, Darin and Ciela were busy chasing each other around and around Farore's head. The Helmaroc, who was so busy looking at the flashing lights that it gave her a headache, wasn't used to all the attention from Fairies. After all, the only Fairy she ever met before had always thought she considered him a pint-sized snack.

"Ooh! I've never met a Helmaroc before! How big are your wings? Are your talons sharp? Are they as sharp as your beak? Did you know your eyes remind me of the Kokiri Forest? Ooh, if your name is Farore, are you an avatar of the Goddess herself? Wouldn't that be awkward for Link to be on your back then if that's the case?"

"Ciela! Ciela! Ciela! Ciela! Ciela! Ciela, stop! Farore's not a parakeet, she's a powerful animal! She could bite you up in seconds without even needing a toothpick!"

"Cool!"

"Oi," Farore crooned silently, "Farore no lika-lika Fairy hypermood…Squawk!"

* * *

Helmaroc Aerie looked much different now that the snow was all gone. It was now vibrant and colorful, and full of life and spirit. It had been decided that the Aerie was to become the Lizalfos' new home, courtesy of the Death Mountain Resistance. Now that the mountain was free of the Frostmancer's icy grip, the heat coming from the cracks in the ground and the powerful vents of steam on the walls facing the mountain's heart was enough to drive any creature of snow mad. It was more than enough reason for Yeto to start shedding some of his wooly fur, much to everyone's dismay.

"What?" he asked, "Yeti's fur make good parka! Good for chilly nights, no?"

"NO!" everyone said the moment they took a whiff of the sweaty stuff.

"Eh…your loss," Yeto muttered.

Rose was more than excited to be out of the cold and into the heat of the Aerie. Link got to hold her hand every step of the way as they made their way across the treacherous path that led to the Aerie's entrance. Epona, being too nimble to move around, had to be carried via the Farore Express, much to her dismay. However, with a lot of coaxing from Link, and a kiss from Rose, the horse eventually got brave enough to allow the Helmaroc to grasp her in her huge talons, and the two swiftly took flight into the skies. Epona was now running around in a makeshift stable, enjoying the smooth cobblestones and fresh hay brought up from the lower gardens of the mountain.

When it came time to introduce everyone, Rose was very delighted in meeting them all for the first time. She shook hands with Biter, the soon-to-be ruler of the Lizalfos people, Karnak, the Dinolfos, Yeto, the mighty Yeti (who managed to give her a mighty bear hug along the way, almost breaking her back in the process), Dangoro (who came to like the beautiful Rose), Ashei, Gongoron (who she felt was now a whole new Goron), and many others, including Farore. When the time finally came to meet Yeta, Link could tell that she and Rose were going to hit it off just fine.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, "Congratulations on your baby."

"Thank you," Yeta said, "It is good knowing that my husband and your lifemate came back safely. It is wonderful to meet someone with hair as red as the fires of this mountain. Tell me, have you and Link had any younglings yet?"

When the question popped up, both Rose and Link suddenly found their mouths wide open in shock. Link and Rose suddenly began to talk at once, their sentences jumbled up by their stammering. It was enough that Yeta suddenly giggled with laughter.

"I see," she said, "Not time yet…well, time will come soon enough. I can tell that you and Link are going to have a very long and loving relationship. Isn't that right, little one?"

She was glancing down at the big bulge in her gut, the child in her womb. She gasped aloud and smiled.

"Ooh, he's kicking again. Good sign…Well, I'd better go. Yeto and I may need some time alone to be together again. See you too later!"

Link and Rose waved Yeta an awkward goodbye. When she was out of sight, the two looked at each other for a moment. For the first time since they became lovers, neither of them knew what the other was thinking. Link could feel a bead of sweat roll down behind his ear as he tried to figure out the thoughts behind Rose's expression.

_What could she be thinking?_ He asked himself. _I mean, it's not a bad thing to want kids…but, now? We aren't even…well…what about my job, and…does she really want that? What if I was to come up and ask her, and find out that she doesn't want anything like that? Man…this is so stupid. Why can't I tell what she's thinking?_

"Uh, Link?"

Link shook himself out of his daze. "Huh?"

"Um…I'm going to go over to talk with the others," Rose said slowly, "Is…is that okay with you?"

Link saw the look she was giving him. He knew right away what it meant; Rose felt as awkward about this as he felt. She was probably going to find someplace quiet to sit down and find out what her feelings truly were. Deep down, he knew he should do the same.

"Sure," he said, "Go right ahead. I'll see you before the coronation ceremony."

Rose smiled slightly. "Okay," she whispered. Reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek, Rose quickly went off into the group of people buzzing around and preparing for the big event that would take place later that day. Watching her go, Link slowly began to make his way off towards the entrance of Helmaroc Aerie, where he could be alone and by himself.

_So, you are in an interesting point in your life, boy._

Link felt like rolling his eyes. _Okay, Shade_, he said in his mind. _What do you want?_

_A chance to provide you with advice, as I always have done. My counsel does not simply revolve around the aspects of battle. Want to hear my opinion about all of this?_

Link sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Did he want the Hero's Shade's opinion? Well, part of him did. The Hero's Shade never let him down in the past, and last he checked the Shade had managed to save his life on two occasions in particular. How bad could it be to hear him out?

On the other hand, Link often had to endure to listening to the Hero's Shade in times when he felt he could handle things on his own. It happened often enough as it was. Link could remember the countless times he wanted to sit with his own thoughts and have either the Hero's Shade or Dark Link invade upon them once things got quiet. In the end, he wondered which was worse to have around.

_Alright_, Link spoke up. _What's your opinion?_

_Frankly…I think it's high time the two of you tied the knot…only a step higher than you are already going._

Link thought about that for a moment. Tying the knot…he knew that he and Rose technically tied the knot already; becoming boyfriend/girlfriend as a result. But…to go a step up in their relationship would mean that…

_You wouldn't really mean that, would you?_ Link asked. _I mean, being the Hero of Time means constantly being gone a lot, and not to mention the danger I'm always in…Rose worries sick about me enough. Do you honestly think that I should marry her?_

No answer.

* * *

Tarel walked quickly throughout the small city that was Helmaroc's Aerie. Though there were a lot of people in the Resistance, there was still empty space throughout the huge, hand-carved city of stone. It was hard trying to find one's way there if they had never been there before in their lives. Of course, Tarel had a good sense of direction; besides, there would only be a few places Link would go to be alone, wouldn't there?

It was at least a half an hour before the coronation. Everyone expected Link to be there; Gongoron and Biter asked for him personally. So, when Rose came around stating that she had last seen Link an hour or two ago, who else but Tarel had to go fetch him? Of course, she didn't mind, though the way that Link liked to take things on his own was sometimes annoying to her.

As she turned a corner, she bumped into someone wearing light armor. She grunted an apology and kept going but suddenly stopped. Turning around, she saw that she had run into the black-haired girl, Ashei. The two of them stared at each other for a moment or two in silence before Tarel decided to speak up.

"You looking for Link?" she asked.

"Yes," she said, "He's been gone for a while, hasn't he?"

"Rose doesn't even know where he is," Tarel explained, "I can't think of what's wrong. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

Ashei thought for a moment, placing her chin on one hand and putting the other on her hip as she did. Finally, she snapped her fingers and then pointed off to a corridor on her right.

"I think I might have an idea," she said.

* * *

Link leaned against the carved railing of the stone balcony, the place where he had first met Yeta. He had been up there for about two hours now; sitting there alone to his thoughts. What Yeta had said to him earlier had placed a lot on his mind, and what the Hero's Shade said afterwards only increased what was already occupied in his head. The question revolved around a lot, and the pros, cons, and resulting consequences of his actions would set in stone what would happen to them in the future…whether it be for good or otherwise.

It was true that he loved Rose. If love could be an understatement, it would be when it involved how he felt about her. Link didn't think he could care for anyone else in the whole world the same way he cared for Rose. Everything about her that would wander into his mind was beautiful. The fragrance of her hair, the feel of it against his fingers, her soft lips, her deep blue eyes, her silken and white skin…all of these attractions greatly caught his eye, though he loved Rose more than that. He loved her for her kindness, her compassion, her love for animals, her feelings towards him, her lovely singing voice…though he mostly loved her because she was his friend. She was more dear to him than anything else in the world. If he was fighting for just one person in all of Hyrule, and not just the kingdom as a whole, it would be for her…he cared about her that deeply.

So, why couldn't he bear the thought of marrying her?

Well, he knew that there were a few reasons in particular. The first was that…well, he almost forgot that he was 18 now. Even though it had been a few months since he had awoken from within the Master Sword, he still occasionally forgot that his body and mind were both adult now and not the kid they once were. Technically age didn't count, because he would have been old enough to marry by Hylian standards when he was…or would have been…16.

However, age was not the only reason. As the Hero of Time, Link was expected to perform many great and difficult tasks for the citizens of Hyrule. At the moment, that meant taking down the Seven Sorcerers and freeing the different areas of Hyrule from their grasp. From what Link knew about that job description alone, that meant getting involved in a lot of bloodshed; and a portion of that blood was guaranteed to be his own. Due to the many injuries, mishaps, and overall stupidity he and Darin had gotten into over their time on this crazy quest, Link was almost certain that he had lost his whole body weight in blood with the combined amount. There could be a chance in the future that the amount would become double in a single sword-stroke…specifically at his neck.

Link was no expert at relationships, but he knew that losing a loved one was something that broke the spirit inside. It was so devastating and sorrowful that Link was sure that no one would ever be able to survive it…at least for long. Link had seen his dad and how he behaved when he thought that he was gone, and his dad had to suffer the loss of Link's mother not long after. The state that his father was in was terrible; so much so that Link's return was like seeing a sunbeam for the first time after living in a cave for 40 years straight.

If that alone wasn't a good enough reason for not participation in matrimony, Link didn't know what would.

Link heard two pairs of footsteps; one deadened by cloth and the other increased by metal; behind him coming from upstairs. Instinctively, he turned around to see who it was. Low and behold it was two girls, though not the one he was concerned about at the moment. Tarel and Ashei both came up together from the inner depths of the halls below, and both looked concerned. Link knew very well who they were here for.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Everyone's waiting for you downstairs," Ashei said.

"The coronation starts in a half an hour," Tarel added, "Gongoron and Biter both want you there in person. They aren't starting until you come."

Link sighed. "This is a part of the job I hate the most," he muttered.

Ashei cocked an eyebrow. "Something on your mind?"

Link gazed out in the distance, beyond Helmaroc's Aerie and towards the mountains in the distance that began the constantly-white Snowpeak Mountain range. With a sigh, he rubbed his temples and turned to the two girls.

"Marriage," he muttered.

Both of the girls cocked eyebrows. Staring at each other, and then back at Link, both of them tried to guess what Link meant about the "M" word. Finally, Ashei decided to speak up.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

Link sighed. "There may not be a lucky girl," he said. After seeing the looks on their faces, he began to explain further. "You see, you both know that I love Rose. A lot. Tarel has seen firsthand the bond we have for each other, and from what you've seen of her, Ashei, I'm sure you understand the feelings we have with each other."

They both nodded.

"Well," he continued, "You also both know I'm the Hero of Time. Basically as close as one can get to a cross between a knight in shining armor and a savior to Hyrule. I am a man that any girl across the country…maybe even across a continent…would give up everything to get a chance to hook up with me. I am more than what Rose can ever want, and what I really love about her is that she sees me beyond the flashy title and the high status. She sees me for who I really am."

"And since you feel the same for her, you two would make a great couple, right?" Ashei asked.

Link nodded.

"So, what's the problem?" she questioned.

Before Link could answer, Tarel stepped up and explained. "His problem is exactly that," she said, "He's the Hero of Time. He's expected to go through so much to help us all. That is why he feels like he can't marry Rose."

Link shrugged. "Me in a nutshell, as Darin might put it," he chuckled nervously.

Ashei came and knelt down beside her friend. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked out to the horizon with him. The wind blew through the hair of the three companions as they took a good, long look at the Snowpeak Mountains from off in the distance; at that last patch of white that didn't get mopped up by the explosion of Death Mountain.

"You know, my father was a knight of Hyrule," Ashei said, "As a knight, he held to a lot of things, such as a code of honor that he held very strict upon me. As his only child, I was given a chance to undertake the family honor as a knight. There are two things that he imparted upon me…before he was killed by the Seven Sorcerers."

Link turned to the black-haired maiden and listened.

"The first was to always control my emotions," she said, "I had to guard them carefully in battle, for unrestrained emotions can lead to devastating consequences."

Link nodded. He knew that part already.

Ashei turned and looked at Link with her light-blue eyes. "The second was to always follow my heart," she said, "My heart was the most important part of me, and regardless of regulation or restraint, I was to always follow through with what I thought—what I believed was right."

She squeezed Link's shoulder tightly, with friendly affection. "I think you can do the same."

* * *

The main grounds of Helmaroc's Aerie were crowded with individuals from all over the mountain. The Lizalfos of the Resistance stood to one side, each wearing the ceremonial feathers, beads, and trinkets of their people to represent the importance of such a great event. The Gorons of Death Mountain stood on the other side, each also wearing ceremonial garbs for the great occasion. The Hylians and other individuals who weren't a part of either race stood on either side, each sitting or standing as comfortable as they could so that they could see the big event.

The heroes of the battle all stood together in a group on the right hand side of the training arena, which was the stage set up for the ceremony to take place. Link and Rose sat together while Darin and Ciela buzzed around their heads, with Yeto and Yeta off on one side, and Dangoro and his mother on the other. Farore was perched in the back, while the Warglin twins, Khanabrik and Khanabor, both sat on either side of her great beaked head. Even Epona was allowed to watch the proceedings as she stood off to one side next to the other seats near the arena's center. The only one not present who was in the battle was Biggoron, who had returned to his slumber on the mountainside once the volcano had stopped erupting (for some reason he had covered his eyes during the whole eruption, stating aloud that he didn't want to go through the same trouble for eye drops as before, whatever that meant).

Karnak walked up to the middle of the arena and stood proudly. He rapped the end of his staff against the ground, causing the stone to rumble slightly. Everyone's attention was quickly caught, and soon the Aerie was quiet. Karnak smiled and then began to shout out in a voice loud enough for all to hear.

"Gorons! Lizalfos! Hylians! Members of the Resistance! Fellow residents of Death Mountain! Today, we have gathered here under the watch of the Fire, and under the sight of the Golden Goddesses in the heavens, for a great event in Death Mountain's history! Today, we come here for the crowning of two great individuals as the leaders of their respected races! They both hail from long lines of great and noble leaders, and both of them are prepared for the duties and responsibilities that leadership befalls upon them. Under the sight of our respected deities, I call forth these two individuals by name, one at a time, so that they may be declared the rulers of their respected nations."

Karnak turned to his left, towards the Lizalfos all grouped together. "Biter, step forth."

Biter looked around nervously. As casually and as carefully as he could, he stood up and stepped forward to the middle of the arena. All eyes watched him as he approached his mentor and caretaker. He bowed slightly and bent down on one knee to the Dinolfos Shaman.

"Biter," Karnak said, "As leader of your people, you must swear to always protect them; to never stray from battle; to always be the first to approach the enemy and the last to leave. You must swear to always be there for your kind whenever disaster strikes; whenever enemies press in all around you or famine casts its shadow upon your people. You must promise as Lizalfos to always uphold the traditions of your people, but also as a member of all who are present to be a just and wise ruler, and to show diplomacy first whenever problems arise between allies. Do you swear this, Biter Jakasharraa of the Flamewaker Tribe?"

"I do solemnly swear, by the great Volvagia's burning mane, and by the fiery core of Death Mountain itself. Rakashsaka!"

Karnak raised his staff and placed the end on Biter's head. "So be it, Jakasharraa, Chief of the Flamewaker Tribe!"

The Lizalfos all howled and roared at the top of their lungs as, suddenly, a crown of flames sprouted upon Biter's head. The flames suddenly dispersed, revealing instead a headdress of bright red plumage combined with the obsidian stones found within the heart of the volcano. Biter stood straight and tall, gazing across at his people before drawing his sword and joining them in a mighty roar of victory.

"_ROOAAAAAHHRR!_"

After a few more minutes of blind shouting and roars of praise, Karnak raised his staff and struck it to the ground, causing a large vibration to shake throughout the stone. All was silent again as everyone gave Karnak their undivided attention once more. Once they were completely silent, Karnak turned to the other side of the audience and pointed his staff towards the group of them.

"Gongoron and Dangoro, step forward," he said.

The two Gorons looked at each other, and then stood up and approached the Dinolfos Shaman. As the two of them came forward, the Shaman smiled and kneeled down so he could speak with the young Dangoro. The two of them talked in whispered tones for a moment before Karnak stood up again and began speaking.

"Dangoro is the blood ruler of the Goron people," he said, "However, under the request of his father-may he rest in peace-the line of power has been placed in the hands of Goro-Link's second cousin, Gongoron, until Dangoro is old enough to take the leadership as high chief. Dangoro has been practicing these rites with me for the past couple of days, and as such he will have the honor of passing on these vows to Gongoron. Dangoro…proceed."

The young Goron cleared his throat. Looking around and seeing everyone staring at him, the young Goron shuddered for a moment. Getting control of himself, he looked up at Gongoron and beckoned for him to kneel down. The Goron did so, granting Dangoro his full and undivided attention.

"Gongoron," he said, "As a Goron, you have proven yourself a capable warrior. As a warrior, you have proven that you will never stand aside of a battle, and that you are brave and strong. As a friend, you have proven that you are loyal and caring to your companions, like a true brother. Do you swear, as Goron and as a brother to your people, that you will take up the responsibility and leadership of our tribe? Do you, Gongoron, swear to become a Big Brother?"

Gongoron smiled. "I humbly swear, until you are of age to take my place, that I will take up the duty and responsibility of Big Brother, Dangoro."

There was a sudden flash of orange light. Everyone's eyes suddenly turned towards Link, who looked just as confused as everyone else. Looking around, he noticed that something on his back was glowing brightly; the Megaton Hammer!

Link pulled the hammer off of its sheath. On its own accord, the weapon rose out of his hands, slowly basking the Aerie in its warm, glowing light. The hammer made its way slowly towards the center of the arena, its head shining brightly in its orange light as it began to emit a sound like a cross between singing metal and a bright bonfire. The hammer slowly floated until it was right in front of the surprised Karnak; between Dangoro, Gongoron, and Biter; with its light beaming upon the three leaders.

The light suddenly became brighter, and then a powerful flame began to form from the hammer, encircling its hilt and then extending brightly upwards until it formed in the shape of a serpent with wings. Within the flames, the image of a great dragon appeared, its scales burning brightly as it gazed at the audience in front of it. Instead of appearing dark and dangerous, however, its appearance gave a feeling of warmth and comfort upon all, like that of a father gazing upon his children. In an instant, the Lizalfos people, including Biter, bowed down on their knees in respect while chanting slowly and softly in their native language. Link knew right away who the dragon was, though he couldn't believe his eyes…and yet, there he was.

It was Volvagia.

"_My children_," the dragon said in a powerful but gentle voice, "_I have seen the rise and fall of many nations. Death Mountain has seen many a wizard come and take out its heart from the depths and use me for ill will, but there is always a hero who comes forth to rescue my loved ones in their time of need. I am proud of you all, for today the two races that were once at each others throats have been formed in bondage by brotherhood. Let this day be sacred, for it shall be the day known to all as the day that we have been truly freed from the darkness of the Frostmancer and his dark and evil master._"

The dragon's head soon turned, until it came to gaze upon Link. Link instinctively bowed down on one knee in the dragon's presence, causing everyone else around him to do so as well. The dragon seemed to smile as he gazed upon the young warrior.

"_Rashk-Vanaak_," the dragon said, "_Hero of Time, chosen of my mothers, let it be known that you are equally as honored as the two fine leaders that stand before me. As your ancestor did before you, you have succeeded in destroying my dark, primal form and restored me back into the depths of the mountain where I belong. As I had passed on to the hero before you, I shall also pass onto you my blessing, as well as a great duty if you wish it._"

Link nodded. "I will accept whatever duty you charge upon me, sir," he said.

The dragon nodded. "_So be it. Henceforth, until the great day when you finally accomplish your destiny, you are to be guardian of the Megaton Hammer, the weapon that laid me low. May it bring you the strength you need, and may it also provide to you a beacon for you to lead my two chosen peoples into the great war that is to come._"

Link bowed his head to the dragon. However, the mighty creature was not finished. It gazed over towards Link's right, where Darin and Ciela were both hovering slightly above their charges' shoulders.

"_Dark Spirit_," the dragon said, "Control over fire is not an easy task, and even I could sense the power you emitted when you faced the beast that almost killed your charge. You are unlike others of your kind in that you have great power, and an even greater destiny…and since that destiny draws close, I feel that it is best that I grant you a greater chance with your own power."

The dragon extended a mighty flaming wingtip towards Darin. The fairy hovered for a moment, unsure of what to do, until he finally approached the wing and touched it with his own. For a few seconds, he was engulfed in the red-orange flame that had covered the dragon, much to the surprise of all who were present. The fire grew from a tiny spark into a mighty blaze and Darin began to extend his wings as far as he could as if enjoying the spark of power that had been granted to him. Just as it had began, however, the flame began to vanish, until there was only Darin left in that great spark of fire.

The dragon brought his wing back towards his body, and then lowered his head. He kept lowering the snake-like appendage until he was level with Dangoro, who stood straight and tall and stared in awe at the eyes of the mighty dragon. The beast let out a low growl, before letting out a roar that caused Dangoro to close his eyes in terror. When the Goron opened his eyes again, the dragon was smiling sadly.

"_Child_," he said, "_Do not feel sorrow for your father, for his destiny was far greater than the one he passed on to you. Soon, you shall follow in your father's footsteps and become a great leader, just as his father before him, but hopefully soon enough you will not have to worry about taking his place as the Sage of Fire. Know that he watches you from above, and that he lives on through you, regardless of how long you are apart from each other. The roar that I gave you was to give to you a taste of the fear that will bite at your soul in the time to come, and my task to you is to be prepared for when that time happens. You cannot run or stand still when the fear takes hold, but you must act and prepare to do what is necessary instead, and to never give up. Do you understand?_"

Dangoro nodded, tears falling from his eyes as he did.

The mighty dragon smiled before gently nuzzling Dangoro's face. Dangoro flinched at first, but instead of pain from the flames he felt warmth sooth all over him. The Goron smiled and hugged the dragon's neck tightly for a moment before letting go, allowing the mighty beast to lift his head again.

"_Now, fare thee well, my children,_" Volvagia said, "_No longer shall you despair, for now you have brotherhood to guide you once more. In the times to come, you must be ready for the ultimate fight, for although the Frostmancer is gone we are not done with his filth yet. I stand before you as the guiding light of your people, and I say that when the time comes for war, you must be ready. We will never forgive the darkness of the Seven Sorcerers for what they have done to us. We will stand, and we will fight!_"

Everyone cheered at the mighty dragon's words. Swords, spears, and axes were raised in praise of the speech of Volvagia. Yeto and Yeta both let loose mighty howls that shook the stones. Farore let out a mighty, "_KEEYAAAAH!_" in admiration. Even Epona let loose her own praise, whinnying to the wind and kicking out at the air with her front legs.

Satisfied at his work, the dragon let loose a mighty roar that shook the whole mountain. The volcano grew hotter, and a pillar of fire launched high into the air from its crater, before coming crashing down back into its depths. The dragon's aspect form began to slowly dissipate back into the air as his roar slowly faded into the distance. Finally, the Megaton Hammer stopped glowing before falling into Karnak's hands. Everyone was still cheering at the inspiring words given by the true king of Death Mountain, and they did not stop until well into the night, when the partying and celebration of the two coronations was finally over at last.

* * *

In a quiet corner of Helmaroc's Aerie, Rose sat alone in her room; mediating on her thoughts from the past few hours. She had witnessed firsthand some of the magic and danger that Link was involved in. Seeing that dragon terrified her, and yet its presence seemed to warm her soul. However, she knew from the look on Link's face that he had seen it before, and Darin had even explained to her later that the dragon was none other than Volvagia, the dragon that had plagued the mountain in the recent battle.

Such knowledge terrified her.

Though she knew that Link was always in good hands and that he could take care of himself, the fact that he often faced such overwhelming odds was terrifying to behold. The doubts that Link would survive the end of his quest were beginning to rise up in her again. She felt more worried about him than ever before, though she knew that there was nothing she could really do about it.

She didn't know what to do.

As she sat with her face buried in her arms, there was a knock on her door. Rose looked up in surprise. In the firelight, she could barely see who was on the other side of the wooden door, though on second glance Rose could see right away who it was by the look of his green clothing.

"Hey, Link," she said silently.

Link closed the door and approached; taking a seat next to her on her bed. The two of them sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to do or to say, while the fire made the only noise in the entire room. Rose felt the awkwardness tinge her from the inside, though she was really glad to have Link sit by her again. It had been so long since they had last seen each other, even though it had been only been a couple of weeks. However, her worries made the time increase tenfold as she often wondered and feared what was happening to him on his journey to the mountain.

"Where's Ciela?" Link asked, breaking the silence at last, "She's usually always around to keep you company, and I haven't seen her since the ceremony earlier."

"She's with Darin," Rose said, "Darin decided to take her out training for a bit. I'm glad he did though…it's given me some time to be alone for a bit."

Link looked over at his girlfriend with concern. "Am I intruding then?" he asked.

Rose smiled. Reaching out, she took his hand and held it tightly with her own. "No," she said, "I'm glad you're here. It's been so long. You…have no idea how worried I have been."

"Actually…I think I kind of do."

Rose closed her eyes. Feeling Link's warmth, even if it was only in her hand, filled her with love for her boyfriend. Link meant everything to her. She loved him so much that just looking at him sent her feelings ablaze…

Rose opened her eyes. Something cold had slid on her left finger.

"It's because of that knowledge that I want to give you this."

Rose turned around and gazed into Link's eyes. Link's eyes looked like they were watering; almost as if he was on the verge of tears. Looking down, Rose's mood suddenly changed as she gazed upon the beautiful gleam of a gold band around her finger.

"A…a ring?" she asked.

"Rose," Link said, slipping off of the bed and kneeling on the stone floor, "I've been thinking about this for a long time. You and I both know that I'm not always going to be around forever. Being the Hero of Time means that I will take huge risks, and there may be a chance that we may never see each other again. So, I'm asking you right here and now. Rose…will you marry me?"

Rose and Link just stared at each other. The silence lasted for several minutes. The two of them stared into each others' eyes, unsure of what to do or what was going to happen. Finally, when the silence was staggering enough that it would drive even a hermit mad, Rose ended the silence.

Link was suddenly leapt upon, his mouth completely enveloped by Rose's lips. Link felt himself lose balance and he quickly fell to the stone ground, his arms trapped by the vise-like grip of his girlfriend. Link felt Rose's tongue swerve in his mouth before she parted lips a minute later, gazing at him with living eyes.

"I will," she whispered.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Okay, how many people didn't see that coming? I mean, Link having a romance with Rose, sure. Being boyfriend/girlfriend with her, yeah. Even all the romantic moments I put in with the two of them together were as expected. However, for Link to go off and propose...Wow...I wonder what the next chapter will make of this.

Darin: Where'd he get the ring? I didn't see him get one.

**Kerian**: He's the Hero of Time. I'm sure he managed to get it somewhere.

Darin: And where was I in all of this? All I get in this chapter is a scene between me and Ciela flying around a stupid bird's head!

Farore: "_KEEYAAAAH!_"

Darin: Uh, er, uh, eh...I mean...snap.

**Kerian**: Well...what's your point?

Darin: What's my point? WHAT'S MY POINT? My point is that you've barely managed to be able to put me in several points in the story unless you feel like we need comic relief! Whatever happened with the bonding between me and Link? The times I had helping out against the bosses? THE HINTED ROMANCE BETWEEN ME AND LIANA? **I DEMAND JUSTICE!**

**Kerian**: ...Woah...bold words. I thought only I could do that.

Darin: ...You know what...so did I...

**Kerian**: Okay, back to regular news. I decided that since I finished this chapter I would take advantage of my aunt's internet and use it to post this. You guys all deserve it. After being busy with the Compass test (which I did great on...:D), working on original works (which I feel confident on for the first time in a long time), trying my best to work on other fanfics (and failing), watching Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon (which has caused me to be inspired yet again), getting a copy of Disturb's Ten Thousand Fists album (I wanted specific songs, but I didn't want to deal with the hassle of downloading from the internet) dealing with summer goof-offness (a bane for me), and wisdom-teeth removal (ouch), I haven't managed to really get much done on this chapter except for in short, quick bursts. Now that I got it done, I can finally continue working on it and some of my original stuff as well. This chapter was mostly dedicated to an event that I've been thinking about for a long time...Link and Rose officially tying the knot.

Darin: ...Please, for Farore's sake, don't make the next chapter be for a mature audience...

**Kerian**: Don't worry, Darin. Actually, I'm going to do you a favor. I'll dedicate this next chapter for you. You and your sister, anyway...

Darin: It became a nightmare once you mentioned her.

Ciela: HEY!

**Kerian**: Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian, Darin, and Ciela (Farore guest appearance)


	91. Chapter 22, Part 2: You are Special

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 22: You're Special, Part 2

* * *

_Ten years earlier…_

_The town of Jae-Do stood quietly at the foot of one of the largest of the Snowpeak Mountains. The powerful winds and threat of avalanche constantly gave reason for most of the residents to be quiet and also very strict in their rules. There was never much activity in Jae-Do, though it was mostly in part of the fact that there was never much reason for it._

_That is…until he was born._

_The boy had been born to Marin, a villager native to Jae-Do and a member of a long family line since its founding days, and Kit, a man who was an outsider only visiting for a time. The night that it was discovered that Marin was with child, Kit broke her heart and ran off, heading back south so that he would not have anything to do with the woman he had slept with. Marin had to care for the child on her own; branded a whore for what was once the night she was most in love with anyone, and considered a disgrace by all but the closest members of her family._

_When the boy was born, every trait of misbehavior and downright nastiness was pointed towards his outsider father. He knew what it was like being born with a second name that happened to be a cuss word. He also knew what it was like to be repressed and persecuted by all but those who cared for him, such as his mother and grandparents. However, time would soon take all away from him, and so the boy learned quickly to survive on his own…_

_Because in a small village where everyone hated you, you had to learn to live alone and learn it fast…because nobody, not even an orphanage, would have the gall to pick you up off the street and care for you as their own. You would be considered an outsider to all; the tumor, the black sheep, the ant that is green in a colony of red._

_This boy took to it well._

_The boy was currently running as fast as he could. From rooftop to rooftop, he was trying his best to escape from the authorities, who were hot on his heels. In his hands was his dinner, a nice, fine, well-cooked cucco; recently liberated from the local inn at the lucky price of "out in the open and waiting for you to take me." Of course, he counted on the fact that the cook would have seen him snag it, and he had also counted on the authorities following him and chasing him all across town._

_He just didn't count on them following him to the roofs._

"_Don't let him get away!"_

"_Hey, outsider! Give up now and I'll think about asking the warden to put you in the cell first and _then_ torture you!"_

"_If he drops that cucco, I'm gonna drop him where he stands. The cook said it was on the house to the first man who caught him!"_

_The boy heard every word they said. It was easy to, even when he wasn't trying. It was a…gift that he had. He didn't think he got it from his father. He fully believed that his mother had it, even if she seemed to behave "normal" like everyone else did. His gift helped him to see things when they were coming; to be able to detect when something would go wrong, or when the right time would come for him to get his next meal or a new bed. He could even detect when the weather would come, what it was going to be, and, surprisingly, how to manipulate it to his advantage. Once, he even caused someone's snowball that was going to hit him in the face to turn to steam just by thinking about his hatred for the world. The opposite happened when someone was about to splash water on him once he thought about how pathetic everyone really was. He had amazing gifts…_

_It was too bad none of them were working right now._

_The boy leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Of all the places in Jae-Do, the top of it was closest to home for him. Often he would find himself leaping from place to place, trying to find a proper home to doze in whenever a harsh rain or a deadly sleet decided to wash in early. His favorite hideout was inside of the old clock tower, where he often would stay comfortably warm for hours on end while letting the chimes of the clock lull him to sleep._

_Right now, however, he was more concentrated on using the rooftops to stay alive._

_Old tiles on a run-down inn provided a harsh obstacle for him to navigate across. Through years of experience via trial-and-error, the boy tip-toed across them without losing too much speed and without slipping by staying on the edges nailed into the roof. As he made it across and leapt to the next rooftop, a cry followed by a crash indicated that one of the officers had foolishly tried to copy the boy…only to fail by getting the edge furthest from the nails. The roof tile came straight off, dragging the officer with him as he slipped down to the ground two-stories below before landing in a bunch of clay pottery._

_The boy chuckled to himself in victory as he tried to escape his attackers. However, in a moment of distraction, he did not see the other guard rush ahead of the others. In a blind flying-tackle, the guard leapt forward and nabbed the boy's legs in mid-air. Screaming, the two of them fell from another roof and landed face-first in the mud below, both stunned from the crash-landing._

_Other law enforcers laughed at the blunder as they slid off of the rooftops and landed semi-gracefully on the ground nearby. Others approached from the other streets, where they did their best to keep up with the whole chase by running in the general direction of all the chaos and shouting that soon followed. Soon, the boy found himself surrounded on all sides, while the other guard still had a hold of him from the tackle earlier._

"_So, kid," one of them said, "You've really done it this time. And now, there's nowhere to run."_

"_We've been waiting a long time to do this, boy!"_

"_Looks like it's time for a little payback for that broken jaw you gave me last month."_

"_And the burn in my legs you gave me last week!"_

_The boy shuddered. He pulled down his unruly, black hair over his eyes and covered his head. Preparing for the worst, he expected that soon he would die from being beaten to death by none other than enforcers of the law…and that his death would be celebrated by the rest of the village._

That's it_, he thought. _I'm screwed.

_SPLUTCH!_

_A few drops of something wet hit the boy's exposed hands. Suddenly, he heard everyone screaming and explosions everywhere. Curiosity struck the boy then and there, and he decided to open his eyes to see what was going on._

_The man closest to him, the one who was about to kick him in the face, was dead. A large, sickly vine covered in thorns had sprouted clear out of the ground, impaling him in the back before freezing instantly like a spear. The other men, including the one that had tackled him earlier, were all running in terror before being killed one by one in terrible ways. Balls of fire, bolts of ice, and sickly vines that snapped and tore bodies into pieces struck out at each of the men as they tried to run away. Before long, the massacre was finished, and only the boy was left alive._

_He shuddered as, from out of the darkness of different alleys, three men hooded and cloaked approached him. The boy, though his eyes were looking straight at the body in front of him, could see right away who they were using his gift. One of them had a long, white beard, a long and icy blue cloak, and a staff that had a raven on top along with icy blue feathers. His body exhibited a cold mist that seemed to freeze the very air it made contact with, while his beard seemed to be beginning to form small icicles at its base._

_The second man was much, much different. He wore black and red robes that flowed across his body, though he was mostly covered in embers that seemed to constantly be burning. They weren't powerful flames, but they did appear hot enough to burn anything that they touched, even though they did not burn his own clothing. His skin was red and seemed to breathe smoke, which rose high into the air, while his eyes surprisingly burned brightly as if they were made of the very fire that covered his robes._

_The third man couldn't have been more out of place. Instead of clothes, he was covered from head to toe in what looked like thorny vines. The plants seemed to form their own clothing around his body, and his gear was constantly alive with writhing movements as the thorns expanded and contracted back and forth across his suit. His dark blue skin and extra-long ears made him look as if he wasn't a normal Hylian or Human, but a different race entirely. The only part of his body that looked "normal" was his hair, which was short, pointed backwards, and was as black as ebony._

"_Hello, child," the burning man spoke as he approached._

"_We hope you don't mind our sudden intrusion to your fun," the one covered in thorns said, "but we wanted you intact and able to move by the time we got to you."_

"_We've been watching you for a long time, boy," the icy one said, "We know of your gifts. We know of your talents…and we know of your past."_

_The boy sniffed and got up, wiping his black hair out of his eyes as he did. Looking around, his blue eyes spotted that the three of them had surrounded him, though were keeping their distance by at least ten feet. They were positioned almost in a triangle as they faced him, so that the boy had trouble seeing the other two while his eyes were fixed on one._

"_I believe this is yours," the man with thorns said. His suit twitched, and suddenly a long and thorny vine extended from it, holding the roast cucco cleanly between each point. It was plopped right in the boy's hands, though the boy could barely believe what he was seeing._

"_Your cucco seems a bit cold," the ice man said, "Even I know that a cucco is not a dish served that way. Our friend can fix that for you."_

_The burning man beckoned for the boy to approach. Nervous at first, the boy slowly handed the cucco over to the man, who picked it up in one hand. Gazing at it with his eyes, the man set the cucco alight, twisting it around in his hand slowly until it began to smell good once again. The man tore a leg off of the cucco while it was still burning, smelt the meat for perfection, and then handed it over to the boy._

"_Hope you are hungry," he said, "We have a lot to talk about."_

_The boy gazed suspiciously at the man and the cucco leg before snatching it out of his hands and digging in. Chewing the meat voraciously, he was done with the leg and already sucking out the marrow in only a few moments. As he ate, while the burning man gave him piece by choice piece of the still-warm bird, the two other men approached carefully and sat down so that they were level with the young child._

"_Boy," the man with thorns said, "We know of your gifts. As you can see, the three of us have gifts as well. You have a gift that nobody else has, and you cannot explain where it came from, or how you got it in the first place. We, my dear child, have all the answers you seek."_

"_Indeed," the icy man said, "We have answers to all the questions that your mind can ever dream of, and many more. We control the substance known as magic. You have seen what we can do with it. I can freeze anything I desire, while my companions can either fire flaming projectiles at targets, or call upon nature herself to do his bidding. You have the gift of magic too…and we can teach you to control it."_

_The boy had slowed his eating now. He was interested in what they were saying. The burning man smiled. The boy was now hooked, and was theirs for the taking._

"_Boy," the burning man said, "We can teach you to use the ways of magic to your advantage. Come with us. The three of us will teach you everything we know, and soon you will be strong enough that not just this village will fear you, but the world. Come and join us, child, and you can live a life beyond your wildest dreams!"_

_The boy's mouth was slack-jawed. A half-eaten wing fell out of his hands as the boy listened to the three men tell tales of power, wealth, glory…control. He liked what he was hearing. He always knew he had gifts, and now he had found others who shared his gifts. He had found the one thing he had desired ever since his mother died…he had found a family._

"_So, boy," the man with thorns said, "Do you care to join us? If you don't, I'm sure that the villagers won't mind finding you in the middle of this massive massacre…though if you do you can find that they will rightfully fear you regardless whether you made this massacre…or many more to follow."_

_The boy didn't like the sound of killing, but everything else was too good to be true. Closing his mouth, his face dead-set on his choice, he stood up straight and nodded to each of the three powerful men. As he nodded, a small strand of red hair, like his mom's, fell amongst the black that covered his face, revealing the small bit of himself that reminded others of his mother._

"_Child," the icy man asked, "If you are to be our pupil, we must know your name. Give us yours, and you can have ours."_

_The boy looked at each of his new teachers in turn. Confident that they would care for him, and more than confident that he would finally be leaving this life of hatred and violence, he stood proudly and gazed all three of them in the eye. Clouds began to form in the sky as if announcing the doom that was to follow his next few words…_

"_My name is Jaeden," the boy said, "but those here call me the Thorn. It is a name that I wish to keep."_

* * *

"Now, don't stop! Just keep pushing."

"Keep breathing. That's the key to all of this; breathe."

"Don't stop. I can almost see him, now push!"

A cry of pain echoed throughout the halls of Helmaroc's Aerie. Everyone was silent. Such an event like this had not occurred for many years, and as such many were excited to hear the news. Only a few visitors were allowed in the infirmary building, but such a restriction didn't stop the Lizalfos, Gorons, and other residents of the place from crowding around outside.

Link sat on one of the stone benches in the waiting room; his only comfort being the small hide of caribou that kept his butt from constantly having to sit on the hard stone. Across from him, Gongoron, Biter, Dangoro, and Karnak all sat patiently in the gloom of the stone room. The constant thumping of Yeto's pacing kept everyone's attention somewhat away from the thick curtain that kept privacy for those inside.

Yeto winced when he heard yet another cry from inside. He sat down with a great thud, which caused the rest of them to wince as his tail came crashing down and caused some of the stone dust on the roof to fall. Link reached out and patted Yeto on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort his friend, who looked as apprehensive as he did whenever he was out fighting some powerful monster.

"It's alright," Link said, "I'm sure Yeta's doing okay."

Yeto sighed. "Yeto knows this," he said, "It's just frightening. Yeto and Yeta have been together for so long, and nothing like this ever come to pass."

"Every married couple undergoes this at some point in time in their lives," Karnak said, "It is the circle of life; the way things are. With every end there is a new beginning, and vice versa. A natural process in the way the earth works."

A third scream, the loudest of all, caused the whole group of them to cover their ears.

"Does the universe have to make this process so loud? Rachaaak!" Biter groaned.

Gongoron gave Biter a quick punch in the arm, causing the Lizalfos to wince. Yeto sighed and shook his head. Link could tell that his friend was troubled. He didn't blame him. If Link ever had something like this happen in his life, he'd feel anxious too.

In the midst of the silence, the group of them winced and covered their ears as one final scream; long and loud; echoed throughout the room. At long last, when it was done, the silence that followed was agonizing and slow. It took a few minutes, and the group of them wondered what had happened, when all of a sudden they all heard the most beautiful noise of all…

The cry of a newborn.

Tarel poked her head out from behind the curtain. "Yeto," she said, "You can come in now."

Yeto beamed like the sun after a long rainstorm. It took him a little while, but after much pushing and shoving he managed to get his bulky size through the small opening into the chamber. Once he was in, Link, Biter, and the others followed. Rose made her way out of the door and wiped her hands with a rag before coming close to Link.

"Looks like all those years raising horses paid off," she said.

Link smiled. "Who would have thought you would have been the midwife for a Yeti, huh?"

Rose smiled back. "Yeta had to endure so much to bring her little girl into the world. To think, she was with child for about five years. I don't think I could ever endure something like that."

"I think it's only a Yeti thing," Link said, "But still…it's good to see that those two are happy."

Rose giggled. "I wonder what it will be like when we have kids," she said.

Link felt a chill go down his spine. He had almost forgotten that he and Rose were engaged. When he decided on marrying her, he wanted to do it so that the two of them could spend their lives together, but he never thought as far as actually having…

Link decided to let it slip from his mind. He didn't have to worry about it. Children or no; as long as he and Rose were happy, that was all that mattered to him.

He gazed into the room. Yeto was hugging a tired Yeta tightly, who was holding onto what looked like a little ball of fur with a face. The tiny eyes looked all around her in amazement, especially towards the unique audience that had gathered in front of the door. The two Gorons, Dinolfos, and Hylians were much different than her mom and dad, and such differences interested the two little eyes with no end.

"What are you going to name her?" Karnak finally asked while the two Yeti were still in the middle of their tender moment.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled. Yeto was the first to speak. "We shall name her Gwenhar," he said, "It is ancient Yeti for 'Mountain Child.' We feel that it shall remind us of the glory we faced on this mountain, and of where our child was born."

"Link," Yeta said, "There is a special tradition that our people perform when a child is born. When the child opens her eyes, the midwife and her mate are allowed to imprint upon her. We desire you and Rose to imprint upon our child, so that the two of you could become her family as much as we are."

Link opened his mouth in shock. Rose put her hand over her mouth to stifle her surprise. Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You want…" Link mumbled, "You want…me…to be her godfather?"

Yeta smiled. "In a way, yes," she said.

"You deserve it," Yeto said, "You and Rose both. Yeto is happy to call you brother and sister. Welcome to our family."

Link didn't know what to say. He was speechless. It had been so long since he had felt the bonds between those he cared about in such a way as this. The Hero of Time came forward and placed a hand on Gwenhar's head. The Yeti looked deep into his blue eyes. Link could see that Gwenhar's eyes were like silver; soft as the wind yet as piercing as an eagle. Link could not help but smile as he gazed upon her lovely face.

Family. It was something that everyone needed most.

* * *

Darin sat sulking and bored. Such a word would usually be without in the vocabulary of a fairy; fairies often had things to do and had too much on their mind to be truly bored. However, Darin was bored. Ever since they got back, there had been absolutely nothing for him to do. Sure, he had to occasionally help keep an eye on his little sister, and the fact that she decided to fly right into Farore's eye wasn't exactly the best of experiences, but still…it was as if Link didn't need him anymore.

_That's exactly what it feels like_, Darin thought. _My charge no longer needs me. It's that simple. He's even deciding to get married. You can't get much more grown up than that._

_Maybe it's time for me to go…_

Darin sighed. Deep down, he knew that wasn't the answer. Fairies greater than him had attempted to ask their creator, the Great Deku Tree, if they could give up their charge, only to be told that the time would come soon enough. The same would be for him; Darin knew that he wasn't ready to give Link up yet.

The question was…was Link ready to give him up?

"Hey, big brother!"

Darin almost fell off of the ledge. Usually something deadly was the only thing to get him real startled, not his sister. He glared at her as he got himself back up and went back to sulking.

"Hi, Ciela," he said.

Ciela approached him and flitted one of her bright wings. "Watchya' doin'?"

"None of your business," Darin replied, "Go away."

Ciela circled around and tried to get his attention. "Aw, what's the matter big brother?" she asked, "Are you feeling lonely?"

"I said go away," Darin said.

"Are you thinking of Liana?" she asked.

Darin felt like blushing at the mention of Karen's old guardian fairy. "No, now knock it off!" he said.

"She knows you like her. I've talked with her about it."

"Talked with her? What are you talking about? You haven't even seen her yet! You better not have told her!"

Ciela flitted her wings and smiled. "Ooh, you do like her," she said, "Wait until I tell…oop, she already knows."

Darin rose off of his perch, his body glowing brightly with anger. "Did you tell her or not?" he growled.

Ciela moved further away from the ledge. "You've gotta catch me to find out!" she said.

Ciela began to fly further away from the ledge of the Aerie. Darin began to get anxious as he followed.

"Ciela, you shouldn't be flying too far out," he said, "Downdrafts in this canyon can pull you under."

"La la la la lah lah," she said, dancing herself further away, "You can't catch me!"

"Ciela, I'm serious!" Darin said.

"I can't hear you!" Ciela giggled.

As the little fairy girl inched further away, she made a very fatal mistake…

Ciela screamed as she was suddenly taken down by a very powerful downdraft. Cold air that had been sitting above the canyon skyline had steadily begun going down. Even though most of the air was no longer quite as cold as it was during the winter, it was still enough to cause quite a draft of wind. Ciela's weak wings were no match for the forces of Mother Nature.

She was falling.

"CIELA!" Darin shouted.

Ciela kept screaming as she fell deeper and deeper into the chasm. The downdraft continued to bring her down as she tried to battle the wind. Her own magic, reliant on the power of courage, was useless to her as panic set in. Slowly, her bright form began to disappear in the great depths. "BIG BROTHER!" she shouted, just as her light disappeared.

Darin's immediate reaction was to descend to find her, but common sense quickly kicked him in the noggin. He couldn't just dive down in there to get her; he would be of little help, seeing as he was a tiny creature too. He knew that there was only one thing he could do; get help.

Darin began to focus on all the arcane energy he had. As luck would have it, he had consumed half a bottle of magic potion when he had woken up that morning, so there was plenty of juice in him to get him going. In an instant, he began to teleport himself back to Helmaroc's Aerie; to the one person he knew could help…

She happened to be the only other person that lived there that had wings…

* * *

Farore snuggled up with her beak pointed beneath her wing. Her eyes shut; she was trying to get some rest while almost everyone was crowded around Yeto, Yeta, and their new arrival. As she rested up, she began dreaming of flying through the summer air and catching a deer-elk in her mighty talons.

"Farore! Farore! I need your help!"

The Helmaroc screeched as her rest was disturbed. Shaking her head, she looked around; daring for the person who awoke her to come forward and show himself. It didn't take long for her to find the culprit; the tiny, black fairy that followed her best friend, Warra-Link.

"Oh, Darin," Farore sighed, "This better be quick-quick. Farore needs her sleepa-sleep."

"It's my sister!" he said frantically, "She's gone! She was bothering me again; I don't know why she would; she was being completely annoying as usual! She wouldn't leave me alone when I asked, and went off and got herself into danger and wouldn't come back when I tried to—!"

"Whoa, Darin," Farore said, "Stop-stop. This not what Farore mean by quick-quick. Where sister-sister go?"

"She fell into the canyon!" Darin said.

Farore got up and shook her wings. "We must catcha-catcha," she said. The Helmaroc cocked her head to one side. "Tell Warra-Link?"

Darin looked over amongst the crowd of people. Link and Rose both looked busy. They were talking and hugging, and were discussing something to Yeto and Yeta. Rose had a hold of their new child, Gwenhar, who was looking up at the redhead and smiling. Link was busy tickling Gwenhar's tiny feet, much to the delight of the child and the content of her parents.

"No," Darin said, "I think we should do this ourselves. Link's got enough on his mind already."

"Then let us be quick-quick and wind-silent," the giant bird said, "No wanna catcha-catcha attention and make Warra-Link worry."

Darin nodded. The two of them silently made their way around the city. It didn't take long to reach the ledge, with all of Helmaroc Aerie's population being too focused on the new arrival to be around to stop them. With Darin hanging tightly onto her neck feathers, Farore braced herself and took off; diving straight into the downdraft where Ciela fell until her body was consumed by the blackness of the canyon.

* * *

Ciela awoke with a start. She had the worst nightmare of her entire life. She dreamt that she was teasing her brother, and was falling down a canyon, and had landed on something hard on the way down.

She looked around and squealed in fright. Her nightmare was real!

She was laying on the hook of a branch overlooking the canyon. She was pretty far down; not far enough to no longer see the sun, but far enough that she could hear the river trickling in the bottom. She was frightened, and wanted more than ever to get home. On instinct, she began to crawl to the thickest part of the branch, where she could sit safely without fear of falling. The downdraft's cold air had waned, and was followed sometimes by gusts of warmer air, though it was still impossible for her to fly back up.

She sat and she cried. She was alone, hungry, and scared. She was a courage fairy, and yet here she was; in a panic and crying. She wanted to be home more than ever; by Rose's side, safe in the ranch where she could play with Kavik and Deku in the bushes and fields.

But, most of all, she wanted her big brother.

"Darin," she whispered between sobs, "Where are you?"

* * *

Farore's great wings flapped as she flew past the downdrafts and updrafts going through the canyon. Though the inside of the canyon hardly saw any sun, the geothermic vents on the bottom, caused by the volcano, fed enough hot air for it to constantly be circulated; a nightmare for big birds trying to fly in the small space. Farore, however, was a Helmaroc; her kind were used to these conditions, and had constantly flown in canyons like this all their lives. Regardless of how rare her kind were, she still bore the proud grace of her people while in flight.

"We're quite a long ways from the mountain!" Darin shouted, "Do you think that she really went this far out?"

"Cold winds go swift-swift," Farore explained, "Goes upriver, to source of heat. Pull little one much far, yep."

Farore felt the tiny body shudder. The Helmaroc felt sympathy for the fairy. She had never known what it was like to have siblings. Karnak had told her that Link had discovered her when she had just hatched; causing her to imprint on her friend. Farore had been born alone and was often lonely up in the skies, where everything that was her size happened to be a potential threat. Other than Biter or Karnak, or even Link, she had never felt the desire to protect another for companionship.

Darin, however, was of different stock. He too was born alone, though at least he knew his mother. However, Darin's mom had been taken away not long before Farore was born, and the black fairy thought that he was to be all alone in the world. When Farore learned that Darin's mother had secretly given birth to three more children just before she died, Darin had to learn the responsibilities of being an adult and a big brother overnight. If one of his only family members left had the potential of being hurt, or worse…

Farore felt guilty about ever considering the two fairies lunch in the past. However, she didn't want to bring it up. Right now, the best thing that the two of them could do was find Ciela, and before nightfall. Although Farore could fly in the dark, a canyon such as this would become virtually impossible for any flying creature to traverse at night. Once it got after dark, the chances of finding Ciela would turn from slim to none very quickly.

"Farore, watch out!"

Farore instinctively ducked aside when a large, leathery creature dove down from above. The Helmaroc regained her balance in the air before quickly looking down. The instinct to hunt and to kill began to edge its way into her mind as she watched the leather-and-feathered creature open its wings and agilely fly towards the edge of the cliff.

"What in Din's name was that?" Darin asked.

"Kargoroc," Farore explained, "Giant bird, big scavenger. Likes to play dirty-dirty, little worms! We in Kargorok territory now. Get much danger-danger."

Darin looked over Farore's shoulder. He gulped as he turned around. Farore knew they were there too. A whole flock, at least six birds; Kargorocs about half her size, each with bat-like wings, feathered bodies, and long beaks with teeth at the ends. The birds were trying to keep quiet, though Farore could easily hear the flapping of their wings a mile away, and their stench was more than unbearable to her avian nose.

"We bettah keep lookin'," Farore explained, "Ciela in much danger-danger."

* * *

Ciela sat crying alone, her branch occasionally buffeted by the wind. The sun was beginning to move behind one side of the canyon wall, causing the entire landscape to darken. The little fairy girl felt fear grip her heart as the cold blew in stronger, and she began to hold onto the branch for dear life.

Suddenly, Ciela began to hear a cawing noise. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically for any sign of life. She began to hyperventilate as she tried to find the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" she asked.

A gust of wind silenced her as she tried to grip tightly to the branch. Suddenly, and to her horror, Ciela found that she couldn't hold on anymore. Her grip on one of the branch's forks slipped, and she suddenly found that the only thing keeping her from falling into empty space was her tight hold on a single twig. It didn't take long, however, for her weight combined with the force of the wind pushing against her body for the twig she was holding to begin to crack.

_SNAP!_

Ciela let out a scream as she fell. The downdraft carried her deeper and deeper into the canyon. She felt as if there was no hope for her survival, until, suddenly...

There was an incredible whoosh. Suddenly, Ciela felt her wings being held tightly in the grip of something huge. Ciela felt the wind rush around her as she was carried on through the canyon by something with big, sharp talons.

"Oh, thanks," Ciela said, "I was almost a goner for sure. Thank you, sir."

She looked up. Something with big, leathery wings and a huge, toothed beak looked back at her. It let out a squawk that sounded like a cross between a stork's call and something like a goat. As it moved its head straight its body began to point in the right direction; its beak acting like a rudder.

Ciela gulped. "I think…"

As the powerful beast flew through the sky, Ciela couldn't help but think that her chances were better back at the branch than with this creature.

* * *

Farore's eyes widened when she heard the scream. Her keen ears picked it up instantly. Turning her head about, she tried to spot where the noise came from.

"What? What is it?" Darin asked.

"I hear her," Farore shouted, "I hear the little one!"

Darin tried to climb up towards the eagle's head to see. "Where is she?" he asked.

Farore's powerful eyes couldn't miss a thing in that barren landscape. As she looked around, she tried to spot a place where the young fairy could be. Suddenly, she saw a tiny glint of light shining at the end of a…

"Oh, no," Farore said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Quick-quick, Darin!" Farore shouted, "We must quick-save little-sister before it's too late!"

"Why? What's the matter with my sister?"

"Kargoroc!"

* * *

Ciela watched the mighty beast as it flew through the great canyon. She felt very frightened indeed. She had heard stories from Darin about how birds would take small and helpless prey into their nests. If that was the case with this big monster, then there would be only one reason why they would do it…

"Uh, mister bird?" Ciela asked.

The bird let out an angry squawk.

Ciela gulped. "I mean…missus bird? You can put me down now…please?"

The giant bird didn't bother answering. Ciela watched in fright as it began to approach one side of the cliff. The fairy couldn't see what was going on, but a sudden squeaking sound told her exactly what her fears were shouting at her…

She was going to the nest! Momma was going to feed her babies!

"Please!" Ciela begged, "Please, don't hurt me! I'm good with little kids. Really! I live in the Kokiri Forest and have plenty of birds for friends. Please don't hurt me! AAAAAAHH!"

As Ciela screamed, the bird hovered above a ledge in the rock. In the middle of the ledge was a scrappy-looking nest that looked like it was made from various twigs and branches that grew on the mountain. There were plenty of stones holding up the base as well, and, sadly, some of the nest walls were kept together by means of old bones. In the center of the nest were cracked eggshells, which were being trampled on by the reptilian-like creatures that were chirping and calling for their mother.

It was dinnertime!

Ciela let out an almighty scream as the bird prepared to drop her into the nest. She was truly terrified at this predicament. None of her magic could come to her aid. She was too scared to move. She wanted more than ever to leave; to disappear from this place; but she couldn't. It was going to be the end.

Just as the Kargoroc was about to let go, a very familiar sound ripped through the canyon walls.

"_KEEEEYAAAAAH!_"

The Kargoroc mother was suddenly knocked aside as a pair of huge talons gripped tightly to one of her wings. The bird squawked with pain as the mighty Helmaroc flew towards the center of the canyon; taking the Kargoroc with her. Ciela dropped onto the edge of the nest, and some of the more inquisitive chicks tried to climb over the side of the nest to get at their prey.

"DIN'S PYRO!"

A wall of flame, small in size, slowly grew around the base of the nest. The chicks backed away and peeped loudly; trying to call for their mother for help. Ciela turned and saw the figure of her brother nearby on the ledge; glowing with power as he controlled his spell.

"Darin!"

Ciela rushed up and hugged her big brother. Darin smiled warmly as he embraced his sister.

"Next time, watch where you're flying," Darin chuckled.

The two of them turned when they heard a very loud "PEEEEEP!" One of the chicks, afraid of the fire, tried to head over to the side of the nest but suddenly fell off. Unable to fly, the Kargoroc chick tried to flap its tiny wings to no avail. It let out a mighty peep in fear as it tumbled towards the canyon bottom.

"Farore's Gust!"

Suddenly, a cyclone of wind appeared underneath the little chick. The Kargoroc flew higher and higher until it was well above the nest before the cyclone let go. The tiny bird peeped in fright before it landed right in the middle of his brothers and sisters with a tiny PLOP!

Ciela breathed a sigh of relief. Darin smiled and pointed at Farore with one of his wings.

"We've got to get going," he said, "Farore's going to take us back up to the surface. Come on!"

Ciela and Darin both took off. As they flew over the nest, Darin cut off his spell, causing the flames to puff out into balls of smoke. The tiny birds kept chirping unhappily as they watched their dinner fly off into the distance.

Ciela stopped just as they were about to get near Farore, who was busy fighting against an angry Kargoroc mother. Darin turned to his sister and pleaded.

"Ciela, come on!" he said, "We've got to get going before it's too late."

"What if I fall again?" Ciela asked, "I…I don't wanna…"

"Ciela, come on! If you fall, I'll catch you. If you don't come now, an entire army of Kargorocs are going to come and kill us all! Now, let's go!"

Ciela looked at Darin in fright. Taking a deep breath, she summoned up what remaining courage she had and followed Darin towards Farore. The mighty bird had only just managed to knock the Kargoroc away before Darin and Ciela arrived. Farore hovered as best as she could to allow the two fairies to latch onto her neck feathers before she dove; gaining enough speed to fly forward again.

"That was…norra-fun," Farore said as she circled upwards.

"Thanks for saving me, Farore," Ciela said, giving the bird a kiss.

Farore would have blushed…if birds _could_ blush.

Before everyone could enjoy their reunion, there was a sudden cawing sound straight ahead. Everyone gazed in shock as hundreds of Kargorocs flew straight towards the Helmaroc and her fairy companions. It was like a wall of feathers and leathery wings as the mighty birds prepared for the attack to come.

"What are we going to do?" Darin asked.

"What can we do?" Farore said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a bright green glow. Darin turned and saw Ciela glowing brightly; brighter than ever before.

"Ciela?"

"It is time to prove that I am a Fairy of Courage," Ciela said.

Darin watched as Ciela floated upwards; somehow catching up with Farore's great speed. Her body glowed brightly as they moved forward towards the storm of powerful birds. As she glowed, Ciela focused all of her strength and all of her courage. She drove away the fears that she had felt back down in the canyon. Now that her brother was here, she was not going to let her fears get in the way.

Ciela suddenly opened her wings wide. She became like an arrow of energy that surged forward. Though it didn't necessarily harm them, the light caused by the powerful bolt of energy caused the Kargorocs to scatter as their eyes became blinded by pain. Those that didn't move in time were bowled over by Farore, who let loose a mighty "KEEYAAAAH!" in triumph of their victory.

It was all over in minutes. Darin caught Ciela as she slowly floated down next to her brother. She had stopped glowing, and her wings were drooping weakly to her side.

"Did we make it?" she asked.

Darin looked around. The Kargorocs were giving them a wide berth, though some of them followed Farore as she made for the edge of their territory. The rest returned to their nests; attempting to wipe away the pain from their eyes as they sulked in defeat.

"Yeah," Darin said, "I think we did."

* * *

Farore flew for an hour before Helmaroc's Aerie was sighted. Darin was rather surprised when he saw a crowd of people on the ledge waiting for the great bird. People began to cheer as Farore touched down upon the ground and ruffled her feathers.

As Darin and Ciela slipped off, they were suddenly scooped up into two waiting pairs of arms. Darin was surprised to have Link pick him up by one wing and place him on his shoulder. Rose was giving Ciela as best of a hug as she could without crushing the small fairy in her hands.

"Where were you three?" Link asked, "We've been worried sick about you."

"When we heard that Farore had left," Rose said, "I thought about the worst. I'm glad you guys are alright. What happened?"

Darin was rather dumbstruck. "You…you were worried about us?" he asked.

Link smiled. "Of course I was," he said, "You're my best friend, Darin. I wouldn't be anything without you."

Darin smiled rather smugly. All of his fears and worries from earlier that day were erased in an instant. With those words from his best friend, he felt that he truly belonged again; like he wasn't the third wheel any longer. He felt whole…

"So, where were you three, anyway?" Link asked.

Darin's smile faded. "Uh…"

"Out for a little flight," Ciela explained, "Some brother and sister time together. You know…just so that the two of us could be alone."

"But why'd you take Farore with you?" Rose asked.

"Farore wanna show little-fairy great canyon," the Helmaroc explained, "Got to see much-much. Many-many thrills…yes-yes!"

Link shrugged. "Sounds like they had fun to me," he said, "Come on. Dinner's going to be ready soon."

Darin felt his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. Smiling rather happily, he wandered over near Ciela and Farore for a second while everyone was heading back inside.

"Let's not tell them what really happened," he whispered.

"What?" Ciela asked, "We were telling the truth the whole time, you know."

Darin buzzed over to his sister. "We were?"

"Yeah," Ciela said, "We got some good brother and sister time together; saw some sights, and even had some thrills. Though…let's not have a repeat of that experience again, please."

Farore nodded. "Yes, let's not-not," she said, "One annoying fairy-fairy is enough. Leave Farore out of next time."

The three of them laughed. Before anyone else could ask what they were talking about, they joined the others. Somehow, Darin knew that things were going to be okay from now on.

He couldn't have been any more wrong…

* * *

CLANG!

"Again!"

SLAM!

"Harder! Again!"

KABLAM!

"Better. AGAIN! Give me all you've got!"

Vaati was busy in one of his private courtyards inside of the dark castle that was his abode. He was training with someone; someone that he and three of the other Sorcerers had secretly been training for years. He was their secret weapon; a person who they could rely on to get things done in a heartbeat when he would be fully trained. Vaati's saber clanged as it struck blow for blow against the warrior's two broadswords, and he briskly dodged a set of knives that were launched from the warrior's wrists.

"Good," he said, "You've been practicing that one, haven't you?"

"I've been learning from the best," the warrior said.

Vaati smiled. "Again," he shouted.

The two of them continued sparring. The powerful warrior struck blow for blow as best as he could against Vaati's saber. Sword blow by sword blow, the warrior's powerful arms worked their way around Vaati's saber in an attempt to get at any openings he could find. Vaati, however, was far more experienced. His own sword easily defended the two broadswords, and his reflexes and agility allowed him to easily maneuver away from the knives. Finally, the battle was finished as Vaati stabbed the blade towards the warrior's neck; barely missing jabbing at the flesh.

"Good work," Vaati said with a smile, "You've passed the test. Now, you are officially ready."

There was a flash of icy mist. Behind Vaati, the Frostmancer suddenly appeared. The Wind Mage turned and gave the Frostmancer one of his dark, satisfied smiles as he approached. The Frostmancer did not look happy at all to see him.

"Thorgar, my friend," Vaati said, "It's been a little while, hasn't it, since we've met in person."

"Don't call me by that name," the Frostmancer growled, "That man died a long time ago. The Frostmancer is all that remains."

"Strange," Vaati said, "I thought that the Frostmancer was a man so cold that even fear froze in his path. Or has that man died too? I mean, after all, the Frostmancer would never leave his own territory without a fight, would he?"

Vaati moved aside as a bolt of ice almost struck him dead on. The Frostmancer's hands glowed icy-blue as he charged his power and prepared to launch a salvo of ice. Vaati gave the man a smile of obvious pleasure; it was sickening enough that the Frostmancer changed his mind.

"There are better pickings than you," he growled.

"Indeed," Vaati said, "But too bad you won't be the one dealing with the problem. If it weren't for that damned Chaos Mage's orders, I'd deal with the boy myself. But now…I guess that we can solve that problem easily."

The Frostmancer gazed at the warrior, who bowed low in the magi's presence.

"That's the boy, eh?" he asked.

"Indeed," Vaati said.

"He's grown since I've last seen him," the old man said with a slight grin, "Weren't you just about to turn ten when you were last in my tutelage?"

The man stepped forward, revealing a jet-black mask that covered his face. Over his left eye, the mask showed the figure of a red thorn that pointed down towards his left cheek. The mask's features changed, revealing a very small smile.

"It is good to see you again, master," he said.

"Your training has improved?"

Shards of ice appeared around the boy's body and began to circle him before being tossed, one by one, towards the old man. The Frostmancer mentally snagged the missiles before having them circle around his body and magically disappear into thin air.

"Good," he said, "You've finally perfected the move. I can tell by the rate that you've released the energy that most of the others I have taught you have been perfected also."

"Three years of training from you kept me on my feet," the warrior said, "Even as the others were allowed to train me, one by one, I still managed to continue to the point that my abilities have become nothing short of perfect. I owe that perfection to you, master."

"So, tell me," the Frostmancer said, "What of your other training? I can see that you've mastered the sword, but, if I remember correctly, you are pupil to two other masters."

A set of flames erupted on the warrior's left shoulder, while a gust of wind filled with dust appeared on the right.

"That is only two forms of magic," the Frostmancer said, "Where is the final?"

"I am afraid that my tutelage under the Shadow Druid…was unsuccessful," the warrior said, "I have, however, obtained training in the way of stealth from his teachings, just as I have learned survival from you, the sword from Lord Vaati, and the way of martial arts from the Pyromancer."

"Excellent," the Frostmancer said with a smile, "Your training is more than sufficient."

"Are you prepared for your final lesson?" Vaati asked the warrior, "Before you become a true master of magic?"

The warrior's eyes flashed blue before glowing yellow as one of his swords became caked in ice, the other burst into flame, and his feet began to form gusts of wind that lifted him high into the air. He looked down at his masters and smiled.

"The Thorn will serve, my masters…"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: "Good evening! It is good to have such...lively company here to visit my hypnotic storytelling. Come and enjoy yourselves. I was just about to have dinner...muahahahahaaa!"

Darin: Aw, knock it off, Kerian. Just because you haven't posted anything in a while it doesn't mean you've become undead!

**Kerian**: ...Anyway, I've finally finished another chapter! Like I promised, Darin got the spotlight this time...well, sort of. As you can see, I introduced a new character. It's a concept I've been coming up for a while now. Hopefully he'll be a good addition to the story. As of now, Link's got yet another enemy to face with...The Thorn!

So, we see more wildlife from The Legend of Zelda. Kargorocs and Guays are both very interesting creatures in the wildlife of the story. Guays have been around on the series in Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess. Their traditional appearance in their first two debuts were in the form of big pterosaurs (If it has wings that look like leather, tooth-filled beaks, and long tails, then it's a pterosaur...or, if you really want to be accurate, a Pterodactyl. Either way, no way the thing is a bird). However, in Twilight Princess their appearance was revamped so that they looked like big-beaked crows, killing their classic pterosaur look. If you guys remember correctly, Guays were first seen in this fanfic at the Lon Lon Ranch Storage Tower; seeing as tons of them were in the skies at night on Lon Lon Ranch in Ocarina of Time, I felt like adding them was a sort of homage to one of my favorite places in the game.

Now, Kargorocs. Kargorocs were first seen in The Wind Waker. They were huge birds; not as big as a Helmaroc, mind you, but big enough that they gave seagulls a run for their money, and they were more than big enough to be a threat towards Link. Their signature move was, traditionally, picking up objects and dropping them on top of you; hence their names. Also, their calls sounded a lot like sheep...yes, in Wind Waker, that is more than true. However, in Twilight Princess, they were given a more prehistoric appearance and took on the form of great, winged, bat-like pterosaurs that grew to be bigger than Link (when in full flight), complete with more menacing sound effects, though they still retained some of their signature moves at some point in time (can't remember off the top of my head) in the game.

Anybody else think that the evolutionary trade-off was a bit strange?

Anyway, now that I've pointed that seemingly useless information (though still pretty cool), I hope you guys liked Gwenhar. I had been planning on this moment ever since introducing Yeto and Yeta into the series. Of course, having her be born as a five year old would have been rather silly, though she'd still be rather wise for her "technical" age; more capable of understanding what people are talking about. Anyway, now that we have that taken care of, now it's on to the next chapter. Link and Rose are engaged and prepared to live a new life, but what's going to happen once Link has to continue on his quest? Will this new Thorn guy cause problems? What's going to happen when that one ghost guy, The Watcher, shows up? Find out in the next chapter of Legacy of the Sages!

Darin: Wow. You never told anyone about your new, original series yet.

**Kerian**: Quiet, Darin. Not enough time. I'll tell them next chapter.

-Kerian and Darin


	92. Chapter 22, Part 3: You are Special

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 22: You are Special, Part 3

* * *

The ruins of Hyrule Castle Town stood bleak and barren against the night sky. Even in the dark of the night, Hyrule Castle always seemed darker than the rest of the world, and not even the light of a full moon would grace the darkness. The only light that existed came from the burnt-down buildings, as well as the torches that led straight to the ominous black-stone building that was the Castle of the Seven Sorcerers.

Amongst the Redeads that constantly moaned and wailed in the streets, the Maulers were the ones that had grown agitated first. They let loose their screams as they looked towards the torchlight. A lone figure, striding unafraid in the dark, was making his way towards them in the eternal gloom.

The undead were quick to attack. The Maulers let loose their screams; their fangs dripping ichor as they sought out the taste of blood and flesh. They were within feet of their prey before they leapt, their sickly forms revealed as their gross, disgusting flesh shone in the light of the torches nearby.

The figure raised a hand. His eyes slightly glowed red, and flames burst in a circle around his body. In an instant, the Maulers' bodies had transformed into clouds of ash, which crazily flew all around the figure's body from the force of their attempted pounce. The figure looked up, his eyes still glowing as he looked at each of the Redeads in turn.

The beasts ceased wailing. They kept their distance, eyeing the newcomer knowingly. They did not attempt to attack, but merely watched as the figure nodded his approval and strode through the town square. The undead monsters stared hungrily as they watched him go, but knew better than to simply strike out against this powerful foe. They remembered the last time they attempted to do so; the end result wasn't pretty.

The figure walked up to the drawbridge and swiftly brought his hand into a slicing movement. The drawbridge's levers opened up as the huge wooden object came down slowly to the ground. When it finally clanged to the bottom, the figure walked across it and entered the bright moonlight nearby. His face was revealed to be hidden behind a silk mask, with a thorn painted in green on his left side. The assassin gazed across Hyrule Field's landscape and began to analyze the roadways.

When he found his desired path, he began walking; heading east towards the mountains. He knew that it would be much faster to ride on a horse, but if he were to keep up his pace non-stop, he should be able to make it to his destination in time.

The sky rumbled as thunder shot off in the distance in the east. The assassin didn't bother thinking about the bad omen it was heralding. He was too focused on the goal at hand; the destruction of his masters' foe.

The Thorn had been unleashed. The hunt had begun.

* * *

"_Link…help me…"_

"_You cannot hide…"_

Link awoke with a start. Thunder and lightning roared outside of Helmaroc's Aerie. Rain made its familiar pitter-patter sound outside on the ledge. In the flash of light from the lightning, Link could almost imagine seeing the face of Ruta, the young Zora princess, appearing as if she needed help.

Link sat up and buried his face into his hands. He didn't know why he would dream of Ruta now, of all times. It was confusing, since his mind never even drifted upon the time when Ruta first met him, or of the night they spent together. True, it was inside the gut of a gigantic fish, but still.

It was incriminating enough that Link felt a string of guilt slowly latch onto his heart.

A familiar form moved gently against him. Link turned and smiled. Rose had snuck into bed with him again, just like she would in the old days. He didn't blame her. Who in the world could get any sleep in this storm? Link gently felt a hand across her smooth, fair skin and sighed. Around Rose, Link didn't feel so alone. Around Rose, he felt, for once, blissful and happy. He could be truly himself around her.

He wondered what the next few weeks would be like. Now that he and Rose were together and tying the knot, it meant that Link would be a husband. It also meant that, when he went out on his great escapades across the land, things would get harder between the two of them. It would be especially hard for Rose, because she would have to endure every waking hour wondering if Link would be safe; worrying about whether or not her beloved would be okay.

_It would be no different than it would with the two of us being boyfriend and girlfriend_, he reminded himself_. The only difference is that, now, our relationship is going to be both permanent and recognized by law. Also, it means that the two of us will be able to spend the rest of our lives together once this is over. We can settle down, live life on the Ranch, enjoy peaceful moments together, have a couple of kids…_

At that thought, Link slightly gulped. Rose groaned as she maneuvered herself into a different position. Link felt very attracted to her as she lay against him; her skin almost bare save for her nightgown. He suddenly began to feel very hot as his blood began to pump faster and faster throughout his body.

Kids. Link wondered what that would be like. His own father was great, even if Link only had tutelage from him for only 11 years of his life. His dad never had more than one kid, but managed to act fatherly towards the other kids on the ranch whenever he had to. In the past, before his quest had begun, Link had remarked often about how he wanted to be just like his dad.

He just never thought that it would go as far as the dad part.

Link sighed and laid down. As he did, he wrapped his arm around his fiancé and sighed. Rose, though her back was turned towards him, visibly smiled as she felt the embrace of her beloved in her sleep.

_We'll cross each bridge as we come to it_, Link thought. _For now, it's just the two of us…together…soon to be wed._

Link felt his blood slow down as his mind prepared for sleep.

…_Soon to be wed…_

* * *

The rain fell slowly at first, but it was strong enough that it got in the way. Most normal people would usually try and find a means out of the cold, especially since there was still snow on the ground. However, as the night sky was covered in clouds, and every right-minded creature hid away in the dark, the Thorn continued on his way.

Ten years of training had prepared him for events like this. For most, cold winds and blinding rain would freeze a man to the bone, but not him. For the first three years of his life, he had trained with the coldest man on the planet, and had learned the true meaning of frozen grave…and survived, multiple times. If anything, this winter shower was like being inside of a hot springs compared to his second year of training with the Frostmancer.

The Thorn remembered his first mission. It was a training exercise; he was to bring forth an avalanche and destroy a village. At first, he couldn't do it. The boy known as Jaeden was far too attached to life to do it. But when the Frostmancer threatened to freeze him for all eternity, Jaeden obeyed without question.

The village he had destroyed was his own.

For ten long years, the Thorn had trained himself to no longer accept trivial emotions. Remorse, guilt, and fear would constantly be at war with him if he did, and it would inhibit his ability to do magic. Instead, his core negative emotions; destruction, desire, ambition, rage; these were given control for the absolute unleash, and those who trained him constantly pushed his powers to the limit. The Thorn had great potential, and even though he could never come close to any of his masters, he was still strong in the ways of magic...

So he was strong enough to survive this…

The Thorn's eyes glowed bright blue. Ice suddenly appeared on the road ahead, forming a slick, treacherous path towards his goal. With a combination of rage and ambition, he forced two cyclones of wind to form around his arms, and for his feet to launch jets of flame. In an instant, he was skating across the ice at high velocities; his body forced forward and combined with the lack of friction on the ground to allow him maximum speed.

The Thorn was coming closer…

* * *

The sky was still gray as the morning dawn crept in up on Death Mountain. Even though it was dark, it didn't darken everyone's mood. However, that didn't mean that people weren't sad to see the Hero of Time leave.

Link and Rose led a saddled Epona to the ledge of Helmaroc's Aerie. Darin and Ciela were in their traditional places on their charges' bodies; specifically in a pocket or Rose's hair. A crowd had formed as everyone prepared to watch them go, and the mixture of sad, happy, and indifferent faces were many in the group. Karnak and Gongoron were in the forefront of the procession, with Biter and Dangoro right behind them with Farore tagging along. Gongoron came forward and took Link's hand and shook it.

"We'll miss you guys," Link said.

"If you ever need us, let us know," Gongoron said, "The Goron people will always be there for you, brother."

"As are the Lizalfos," Biter said, "Though we will have to rebuild, the memory of the Sorcerers and what they did to us is still fresh in our hearts. We will not let traitors like Dreadfang get away too lightly. My warriors and I will always be by your side when you call for aid, friend."

Link smiled and took Biter's clawed hand. The three friends gave each other a group hug, with Rose quickly following along.

"We'll think about you all every day," Rose said, "I'll never forget you."

"And we won't forget you either, Miss Rose," Dangoro said when it was his turn for a hug, "Will you write to us?"

"As often as I can," she said, "You all have been so good to us. Thank you."

"Thank you, Warra-Rose," Farore said warmly, "for being here-here for great Warra-Link. He much-need you, greatly."

Link and Rose came up and gave Farore a great big hug. The Helmaroc cooed like a pigeon as Rose stroked her beak. Even Ciela and Darin came out to join in with the embrace.

"It's too bad that you can't come with us," Ciela said sadly.

"Can't I?" Farore asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Everyone looked up at the Sheikah's voice. Sheik stepped forward with his own horse, followed by Tarel and hers, and the two of them quickly joined Link and Rose's group.

"Farore would be too noticeable if she leaves here," Sheik said, "If the past few weeks have taught us anything, it is that there are still agents of the Seven Sorcerers lurking in places like Kakariko Village. You could be spotted a mile away, easily."

Farore looked downhearted. The Sheikah approached and smiled.

"However," he said, "that's not the only reason why I'd like you to stay. From what I learned about the battle you and Link pulled off, it's that having a Helmaroc around to help can really change the tide of a battle. You and Link both make a great team; though I think its high-time we extended that team."

Sheik pulled out a map from inside of his satchel. The group took a good look at it, and from what Link could see he recognized the area that included Death Mountain and Kakariko Village. However, some of the other mountains he didn't recognize, and there was also a strange valley off to the east of the map that he had no idea even existed.

"What is it?" Karnak asked.

"This map tells the location of every single Helmaroc nesting site that had been located by the first resistance," Sheik said, "When Ganondorf first employed Helmarocs, he would steal the parents from their nests and leave the eggs to rot; sometimes even going so far as to destroy them, to make sure no one would find them again. However, he had a critical flaw; Helmarocs don't just breed in pairs, but sometimes in huge groups; each Helmaroc caring for the egg. It is for this reason that I believe that Farore is not the last of her kind."

Everyone's jaws were dropped. Farore looked as if she had just seen a huge Hylian Bison in the middle of the Field. She began hopping up and down, twittering and screeching like a mad crow that had dipped its beak into someone's beer.

"So, you think that there could be other Helmarocs out there?" Link asked, "And that Farore's not the only one?"

"I don't think," Sheik said, "I know. While I was up here, I actually managed to spot one off in the distance, near Snowpeak, while using Tarel's Hawkeye device. It was actually a coincidence that I saw it, but from what I could tell it was a big male, which means that they are thriving."

Sheik rolled up the map and approached the big Helmaroc, bowing low to the great bird.

"With your permission," he said, "I'd like to accompany you, Farore, so that we could have an alliance with your kind, and perhaps get an edge unlike any other in this war."

Farore lowered her beak and spread her wings; the Helmaroc equivalent of a bow.

"Farore humbly accepts, Warra-Sheik."

With that, Farore lifted her head, and let loose a mighty _KEEEYAAAAH!_ Link looked up happily at his eagle friend. Although this was goodbye, he knew that both of them were going to meet their destinies, and that they would be together spiritually until the end.

* * *

The ride down the mountain was slow and monotonous. Link and Rose shared Epona together; Link in front with the reigns while Rose was behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist; while Tarel and her horse made up the rear. Sheik's horse was pulled behind by a rope attached to its reigns and the saddle of Tarel's horse. Darin and Ciela fluttered around near Epona's head; acting as forward guards while still playing around like the fairies they were.

Rose huddled closer to Link as a cold wind blew up from above. Link smiled privately as he felt Rose's embrace. Reaching with a free hand, he patted her arm slightly and felt her lean her head against his back. Their hearts were beating together, as if they were one and the same heart, and the feeling brought great love and joy to his soul.

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he knew he had to acquire a ring somewhere for her. Not just any ring; but something that will truly symbolize their love for one another; something expensive and hard to obtain, but worth getting nonetheless.

Link guided Epona down the rocky path of Death Mountain. All around, signs of an early spring were beginning to be revealed as plants began to spread their leaves, vines began to creep back up the mountain, and insects began to come out of their hiding places. Indeed, now the Tektites were beginning to come out, and were proving to be a nuisance as the group passed Dodongo's Cavern.

Link's thoughts never once strayed from Rose. He was in love. Regardless of how things would turn out in the future, for better or for worse, he would be together with her always.

The trip into and out of Kakariko was a blur to Link. After making some arrangements with the Resistance and splitting up with Tarel, Link and Rose came to visit his dad and tell him the good news. Dalon was amazed and pleased at the news of their union together, and he promised that he would make arrangements to head over to the ranch for the wedding. Link was glad that his father was going to return home again, and was equally pleased that his father was so happy at his and Rose's decision.

Leaving Kakariko was easy enough. After Link managed to cover himself in a big, brown cloak so that he couldn't be seen by the militia who were guarding the gate, he and Rose quickly sped off on Epona. Darin and Ciela both snuggled themselves in Rose's hair, while Rose hugged Link closely for warmth as they entered the still-snowy plains of Hyrule Field. Link smiled as he guided Epona across the snow-covered road and prepared to make the turnoff towards Lon Lon Ranch.

It was about then that he noticed someone crouching in the middle of the road.

* * *

The Thorn felt the vibrations increase as something moved closer in the cold. A horse, carrying two riders, was approaching the road that led to the ranch. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the two figures approaching in the distance and slightly smiled.

"I have you now…"

The Thorn pulled out his double broadswords and gripped them tightly. Clashing them together, he charged his magical power and prepared to launch forward with all of the magic he could muster. Pulling his swords apart, he took off and launched a salvo of flame; pushing him across the icy road.

The Thorn had arrived.

* * *

Link knew something was wrong the moment he saw the man stand up. Instinct took over as he watched the man draw his swords and suddenly burst forward in an explosion of fire and light. Pulling Epona off to the side so that she was away from the road, Link leapt from Epona's saddle and did a flying fore-flip into the air; just barely missing landing on top of the attacker. Master Sword drawn and shield raised, Link turned around and blocked the oncoming assassin's blows with a powerful "_CLANG!_" of metal on metal.

"Darin, Ciela!" Link shouted, "Get Rose out of here!"

Epona let out a startled neigh as the assassin launched a ball of fire from his hands; barely missing Link by inches. The fireball collided with a nearby tree; exploding and shattering the plant and sending up a shower of splinters. Rose grabbed Epona's reigns and pulled the horse away from the fight, while Ciela and Darin both got in front of the horse and began to glow brightly with charged power.

The assassin growled as he attacked Link with his two broadswords. Link blocked both blows with his shield and tried to return a strike with the Master Sword. As Link jabbed with the blade, the assassin surprised him by leaping up and landing feet-first on the flat of the Master Sword's blade.

Link got a split-second to register what had happened before the assassin gave him a kick in the chin; sending him flying and crashing headlong into a nearby tree stump.

"Link! Look out!"

Link shook off the pain shooting up his spine and just barely managed to register Rose's warnings. Grunting as he leapt aside, the Hero of Time barely missed getting acupunctured by a salvo of throwing knives. As he got up, he used the Master Sword to knock aside another salvo of the knives, and his shield to deflect a third.

"You're pretty good," he said, "Too bad you had to pick a fight with me."

Link did a quick leap and roll to his left as another fireball came whizzing past.

"I've been training half my life to pick a fight with you, Hero," the assassin said, "I'm not afraid of your so-called special blade."

"We'll see about that," Link said.

Link felt his courage rise up inside of him. Letting out a war cry, he shot his sword forward and launched a Silver Bolt; letting the powerful beam fly forward with surprising speed and accuracy. The assassin deflected it with one of his swords and attempted to block a second, but was knocked backwards by a third. Shaking it off, the assassin growled and brought his swords up in a defensive guard; eyeing Link's weapon warily.

"You're not the only one who can use magic, rancher," the assassin growled.

The assassin roared as he flicked his left sword. Red flames erupted from it and engulfed the blade, sending the nearby snow aglow in its light. Taking a deep breath, the assassin flicked his opposite sword, causing the blade to suddenly sing as it was caked in a sheath of blue ice. Link gazed at the two blades in shock, but controlled his surprise and lifted his weapons into a defensive posture.

The assassin charged. Flames erupted from his left sword while icy vapor oozed from the sword in his right. The warrior brought his weapons up and let loose a combined attack that sent Link flying backwards. Link barely managed to block the blows as the assassin slashed with his weapons with blinding speed; each blow carefully maintained and controlled as the magic within both weapons increased with fury and harshness.

Link felt as if he couldn't last much longer. The assassin's constant attempts at bringing him down were taking a toll on his body. An attempt to dodge the attacks resulted in an immediate block, with the resulting strike from the assassin's left sword knocking him backwards. Link found himself on his back, the Master Sword being all that was keeping him from being impaled and cut into four pieces by the two swords.

"You're wasting your time," the assassin said, "as well as my own. Give up now and I'll promise you a quick death."

"Never!" Link growled. He threw up his shield and attempted to throw the assassin off. The assassin quickly kicked the shield aside and brought his foot down on the Hero's right arm. Link yelped in pain and tried to struggle free, though found he was having difficulty trying to push the assassin's swords away from his chest.

"It's over," the assassin said, "Now you shall see why they call me the Thorn. RRAAAAAAH!"

"Nayru's Arrow!"

A band of blue and purple energy shot forward, grazing the assassin's back as it did. A long, deep scratch erupted in the assassin's black clothing, and blood oozed out of the gap formed on his flesh. The assassin reeled backwards and hissed in pain; just enough so that Link could get free.

The Master Sword flashed brightly and knocked one of the swords away and into the wood of a nearby tree. The assassin gazed up in shock as Link leapt into the air and did a back flip; kicking the assassin in the chin as he did. The assassin was knocked backwards and was stunned; just enough for Link to pull out his trusty Lightning Rod.

Electric energy shot forward and struck the assassin hard. He twitched slightly as lightning surged through his body, before collapsing to the ground in a heap. His sword lay off to one side; unable to be fed by furious energy from its owner, the flames flickered and died, leaving a scorched mark upon the road that was the only indication of the sword's incredible power.

Link got up and took a deep breath. Picking up his shield, he twisted the Master Sword in his hand before bringing it up and sheathing it in its scabbard. He looked down at the assassin's unmoving form and sighed.

"It's too bad you weren't on our side," he said.

Darin, Ciela, and Rose approached Link and quickly engulfed him. Link embraced Rose tightly and smiled. Epona approached Link from the side and nuzzled him fondly; glad that her master was alright. Link looked over at Darin and gave him a big wink.

"Thanks, buddy," he said.

"My pleasure," Darin said, "I couldn't let him waste you away like that and get away with it. He was a damn cheater with that magic of his. I've never seen anything like it."

Rose looked Link in the eye. "You okay?"

Link smiled. "Couldn't have been better."

Rose smiled back and buried her face into his shoulder. "I was really worried about you," she said, "I felt so…helpless."

Link was about to tell Rose that he would have been fine, but spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. In a split second, he saw the assassin, who was bringing his hands together in the shape of a ball. The space inside of it crackled with energy as the assassin tried to launch a sneak-attack at his vulnerable prey.

Instinct and months of battle experience was thrown out the window. Without a word of warning, he gripped Rose tightly and turned around; shielding her from attack while leaving his back completely exposed. In a split second, an explosion of energy shot forward, and though Rose was about to look up from the noise Link held her head down against his shoulder.

There was a ping that sounded very much like metal on crystal, and then a muffled explosion. Link couldn't hear or see anything as he was knocked forward; Rose still held tightly in his arms. The two of them landed in a heap on the ground, with Link hitting his head on the stone road; knocked out cold by the impact.

Rose looked up in shock. Link was lying, face down, in the snow; his forehead bleeding. Epona had panicked and was backing slowly nearby; stamping her feet in the snow as if she was going to charge. Darin and Ciela had both been knocked head over wings by the impact and had also landed nearby in a snow bank.

The assassin stood up; his hands smoking with vapor from his attempted strike. Flicking his fingers, he forced the vapor to disappear from his hands. The assassin reached down and grabbed his sword from the ground; approaching the fallen warrior in the same movement.

Rose was about to panic when she felt her hand touch the Master Sword. The weapon let out a low hum as her fingers touched the hilt, and Rose could see her reflection gazing up at her from the blade. Rose was almost taken aback when her reflection gave her a small smile and nodded its head slightly, as if indicating her to pick up the sacred weapon.

On impulse, Rose picked up the weapon and held it out in front of her. She stood up and stood between Link and the assassin, who looked taken aback as he saw this young girl try to defend herself from the would-be killer. Rose could feel the weapon hum and vibrate as she held it up; her face grimacing and her eyes filled with tears out of fear.

The assassin laughed loudly. "You've got some nerve picking up that weapon and trying to face me, girl," he said, "It won't do you much good."

"I don't care," Rose said, trying to choke back tears, "I won't let you hurt him. If you take one step closer, I'll stick this blade up your gut and leave it there! See if magic can save you from that!"

"You tell him, Rose!" Ciela said as she tried to get up from the snow.

"You can barely even hold up that blade, let alone threaten me with it," the assassin growled, "Who do you think you are?"

Rose closed her eyes and let her arms go down, but lifted the tip of the blade so it pointed up towards the sky. Taking in a deep breath, she opened them and gave the warrior a determined gaze as she held up the Master Sword in her hands.

"My name is Rose," she said, "Born an orphan and raised by a family that loves me and cared for me all my life. I am the betrothed of Link, Hero of Time; friend of fairies and slayer of dragons. I have lived through seven long years of hell under the whip of my evil uncle, and survived, so I can certainly be a threat to you if I want!"

The assassin looked at Rose as if he wasn't sure whether to continue laughing or let loose his anger. Rose wondered what he was going to do, and hesitated; the sword tip slightly tipping down a couple of degrees.

Her hesitation cost her. Almost as soon as she did, the warrior threw one of his hands forward. Metal sung loudly as a knife flew right past Rose's right shoulder. She let out a cry of distress and pain as the knife cut through her flesh, leaving behind a small gash that was so fine it was as if her shoulder was made of butter.

Rose couldn't move. Instantly, as soon as she let down her guard from the attack, the assassin had approached with lightning speed. Her wrist, which was connected to the hand that still held the Master Sword, was being held in a tight grip that was threatening to sever the hand completely away. Her hair was held backwards by the assassin's other hand, and his knee was currently digging up her stomach. As she crouched, the pain in her wrist was so great that she had to let go, and the Master Sword fell down with a clang to the ground.

"You're lucky I didn't do worse to you, wench," the assassin growled, "I've killed hundreds of women just like you; innocents who were among the many who shunned me aside in life and did me wrong. I wiped out my entire hometown with just a thought, and was responsible for the murder of hundreds. I can certainly murder you without a hint of remorse."

Rose had her eyes closed. She knew the assassin was still looking at her, though she was too afraid to meet his gaze. The assassin was obviously enraged.

"Look at me!"

Rose opened her eyes. Gazing at the assassin's mask, she could see that it had a green thorn pattern stitched over the left eye. As the assassin gazed back, Rose felt the hate and rage of a hundred men gazing at her, and she felt terrified beyond belief.

It was then that something very unexpected happened…the assassin's eyes opened wide; surprise and recognition exiting through them. In that moment, Rose saw that his eyes were a deep blue; a blue that she herself recognized, but could not put her finger on where she had seen them before.

The assassin suddenly let Rose go. Rose fell in a heap on the snow, her free hand clutching her hurt wrist tightly. She heard the man silently walk away before all footsteps suddenly stopped as if he had melded into the shadows. When Rose looked up, the assassin had gone, leaving her alone with Epona, the two fairies, and an unconscious Hero of Time.

It was in that moment that she wept.

* * *

Link groaned. His head felt like a lead weight had dropped down on top of it. He wondered why he even bothered on waking up to such severe pain. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around; his whole world a slight blur in his agony.

"Good to see you up, Link," said a familiar voice.

Link turned to see a familiar black shape fluttering nearby. "Darin?"

The fairy bobbed up and down. "Glad that you're back to the living in one piece. We were so worried about you. Ciela and I had been taking turns watching to see if you would wake up."

Link noticed that his world was moving. Looking down, he saw that he was on Epona's saddle; strapped to the sides so that he wouldn't fall off. Rose was leading Epona slowly down the path back to Lon Lon Ranch, though she wouldn't look up to register if Link was awake or not. Ciela was sitting on Rose's shoulder to keep her company while she walked.

"What happened?" he asked, "I remember…turning around and protecting Rose…though everything's a blur after that."

Darin landed on Link's shoulder. "It was amazing," the fairy said, "The explosion sent me and Ciela flying and we landed in a snow bank. While you were knocked out cold, Rose had picked up the Master Sword and tried defending you against the assassin! Although the assassin made her drop the sword, he left without another word. The only reason why I wasn't around to help was because…well…I was kind of knocked out too. Ciela and Epona were the only other ones awake."

Link shook his head to try and clear it. Why would an assassin, who was obviously more than capable of finishing the job where he started, leave like that? He looked over at Rose, who was still being silent while leading the horse.

Link unstrapped himself and walked over to his partner. Ciela flitted away off of Rose's shoulder and flew over by Darin. As they walked, Link approached Rose so that the two of them could walk side by side together, though Rose was still silent as they kept moving.

"Hey," Link said, "Are you alright?"

Rose nodded.

Link looked and saw the bandage on Rose's shoulder. "Did the assassin do that to you?"

Rose shuddered and nodded.

Link reached out for Rose's drooping hand and held it. "You were very brave today," he said.

At first Rose didn't do anything. She didn't even grab onto Link's hand to register it was there. It was as if she had been completely deaf and didn't hear a single word that he had said, or that all emotions had become bottled up inside of her. However, as Link attempted to take his hand away, Rose suddenly gripped it tightly.

She swept around and gripped Link tightly in her arms; burying her face into his shoulder as she did. Link hugged her back; stroking her shoulder with his free hand as he did; letting her emotions escape and cry away on his shoulder. She sobbed softly in his arms, and it was almost enough to make him cry as well.

"I was terrified," Rose said quietly, "I couldn't do anything to help you. I tried, but I hesitated, and he…he…"

"Don't cry," Link whispered softly, "It's fine now. I'm here."

Rose looked up at him; tears freshly flowing out of her eyes. "Link," she said, "I'm terrified because of you. I don't…I don't want you to leave me. I know you are the Hero of Time, and that it is your destiny…but…but it's just so hard. I can't stand the thought of you leaving me someday and never coming back."

Link held Rose tightly and let her cry. The two of them stood there; Epona standing by faithfully for her two masters and the two fairies hiding behind the horse so that they wouldn't ruin the moment. Link stroked Rose's hair as he tried to come up with something to say to her.

"Rose…you've just got to hold on," he said, "One way or another, I'll always come back. You and I will never be apart for too long. Whenever I am on a quest, or whenever I am off trying to destroy some monster and save the world, I always think about you. You never once leave my mind."

"But it's so hard," Rose said as she looked away, "I don't want you to die. I'm always too afraid to sleep at night; I can never know whether you will be coming back home alive, in one piece, or as a corpse. The only time I'm ever happy anymore is when I'm in your arms. Link…I don't want to be alone without you."

Link reached down and lifted Rose's chin so that he could gaze into her eyes. "Rose," he said, "I will never leave you alone. No matter where we are in the world, and no matter what happens in life, I will always be with you. Always…"

He leaned down and kissed Rose. She kissed back; reaching up with her hands and holding him tightly, even as she cried. When the two parted, she rested her head against her beloved's chest and listened to his heartbeat; holding him close in her arms.

"I love you, Link," she whispered.

"I love you too, Rose."

* * *

After that moment, the return to the ranch was held in silence. Link rode on Epona's back; guiding his horse along the road and keeping a close watch all around, while Rose held on behind him, silently holding him close. Darin and Ciela both were in their usually places with their charges, though both of them were prepared to do whatever they could so that they could actually take part in whatever new battle they would face together.

Link looked up and smiled. "There's the ranch," he said.

Rose looked over Link's shoulder and smiled. "Finally," she said, "We're back home."

"At last," Darin said excitedly, "Finally, time to be out of the cold and into the classic warmth and fresh cooking of the ranch."

"Look," Ciela said, "You can see Lonville just over the next hill!"

Link could see that the community of Lonville had grown quite a bit. With refugees and newcomers from all over coming into the town, it was a wonder whether or not the town would have to put up immigration regulations just to make sure that there was enough space to walk around. Lonville was probably one of the last bastions in Hyrule that had some freedom from the Sorcerers; it was no utopia, but it was a start in the right direction.

Link smiled. It was good to know that he was almost home. He wondered what all he was going to do once he got back. One thing was for sure; he was excited to spend the next week with the girl he loved the most.

It was too bad that wasn't going to happen.

"_I'm afraid that this is as far as you go, Hero of Time._"

Epona careened to a halt and whinnied with fright. Link held tight to the reigns so that he could control the horse, who was stamping around in a panic. Darin and Ciela slipped out and glowed brightly in an attempt to protect Link and Rose. Rose, however, was too busy staring at a big, black raven which was sitting in the middle of the roadway.

"That bird just…talked," she said.

The raven ignored her, instead focusing its gaze upon Link.

"_You seem surprised to see me here, Hero,_" it said.

Link glared at the raven. He knew very well who it was and what it was doing here. He just couldn't believe that it had the gall to show itself now, right in front of his beloved, who was staring at it with horrified eyes.

"Go away, Watcher," Link said.

"_And let you make a mistake by being with this wench?_" the bird asked, "_I do not think so. The last time you were in this place, you took far too long in your so-called attempt to recover your father's ranch, and if I am correct history will repeat itself again if you stay here with this woman. I will not allow it. Hyrule is in jeopardy, and the one thing that the Hero of Time should not be doing is sitting around, fornicating with a young red head girl with pretty eyes._"

Link slipped out of Epona's saddle and drew the Master Sword; pointing it straight at the raven. "You watch your tone around my fiancé, ghost," he said, "I don't care if you want to save Hyrule or not. You will not control me or tell me what to do like this."

"_Correction,_" the bird said, its eyes glowing brightly, "_You will do as I command and without quarrel or question. The slightest bit of disloyalty will result in dire consequences. I chose you to carry out the task of stabilizing Hyrule for a reason, boy. The world needs the Hero of Time, just as life needs water or as the bird needs air to breathe. It will take years to find a replacement, and if there is one thing that this country does not have it is years._"

Link kept pointing the Master Sword at the raven. He was tempted to kill it; to watch the Watcher die and return to whatever afterlife it belonged in. However, deep down, he knew that the raven was right. There was very little time left in Hyrule before things could go wrong. It was his duty…his destiny…to make things right again.

He just didn't need a stupid ghost telling him what to do.

"Fine," he hissed, "I'll do what you say. I'll continue my quest."

"_And you will do so without coming to this place again,_" the Watcher said, "_Return leave is something that most normal employees are allowed to have. Not the Hero of Time. You will not return here until your quest is complete. Consider it a reward for a job well done._"

Now the Watcher was going too far. Link pointed the Master Sword under the raven's beak. "And if I don't?"

"Link, stop."

Link lowered the blade. Turning, he saw Rose, standing a few feet away, her hands clutching her Moon's Tear necklace as she did. Link saw severe sadness in her eyes, and his heart cried out; he wanted, more than ever, to dry her tears away.

"Link," she said carefully, "I don't know what that…thing is, but I know that what it is saying is right. You need to finish your quest. It's your destiny, even if you don't want it. I'm sorry…but it's the way it is."

The raven cawed and did a hop-skip around Link, so that it could gaze at the girl with its undead eyes. "_Clever girl,_" it said, "_I can see, Hero, that you have good taste for a woman. There is no large amount of space between her ears, that's for certain._"

Rose glared angrily at the raven and clenched her fists tightly. "You listen to me, whatever you are," she growled, "but while Link is away, the land that you currently bar him from is mine. If I so much as see a black feather anywhere in my ranch, I will personally take a bow and knock you out of the sky, and then feed your meat to the Wolfos!"

The raven let out an amused _KAAARRP_! "_Believe me, child_," it said, "_Getting shot out of the sky and fed to by dogs will be an interesting change of pace for me._"

The raven cawed once, and then took off; flying high into the sky until it was nothing more than a dot amongst the wintery clouds above. Link looked guiltily over to Rose.

"Rose, I—"

Rose raised a hand to stop him. "Link, I mean it," she said, "You need to go. I can wait and marry you when this is over, but right now you must promise me that you won't let me get in the way of your mission."

Link held his mouth open wide. He made as if to protest, but Rose came up and covered his mouth.

"Promise me," she whispered.

Link gulped, and silently nodded.

Rose looked up at him with her deep, blue eyes. Without saying another word, she came up and kissed him full in the lips. Link held her close, though this time he was the one crying. He couldn't just leave Rose; he couldn't leave her like this…He wanted to chain himself to her; to always be by her side. He wanted them both to share the same house, live the same life, share the same grave when they die…

But he knew that no amount of wishing could change what was to happen.

"I love you…Rose," Link whispered.

"I love you too, Link."

* * *

The Thorn sat upon the flattened top of a tree and gazed out at the cold. He was holding tightly to a knife, one of the many in his collection, which he was slowly placing inside of the holster of his left gauntlet. He gazed down at his mask, which he held in the other hand, and looked deep into the green thorn that was stitched into its surface.

He looked up. He could see Lon Lon Ranch from this height. The horse had already turned away and was making its way east again by now. The girl had been standing in the cold for some time now, probably weeping, before having made her way towards the ranch alone.

That girl…There was something about her that he recognized. He couldn't put his finger on it, but those eyes…those eyes had haunted him like some distant memory. It was a memory of when he was much younger, when the world was simpler and yet still managed to somehow hate him, even in his toddler years.

The Thorn gripped tightly to his mask. Reaching up, he felt the scar that had been scraped across his face. It had happened at least two years prior, when he was trying to learn from the tutelage of the Shadow Druid, who saw him as little more than a disgrace and not the pupil he desired. During their last session before he left, the Shadow Druid decided to teach him a valuable lesson in humility…by lashing out at his face with a thorny vine. The Thorn made it away without too much damage, but that scar would remain on his face for the rest of his life; a testament to the failure the Shadow Druid thought he was.

The Thorn never saw the scar as a failure, but a representation of himself. Even now, after ten long years, he would always be a nuisance to someone; a thorn in someone's side. It was a testament to his former life, and it would also remain as a symbol behind his own name.

The Thorn stood up and gazed off into the east. He knew that there was only one place that the Hero would go. He would go somewhere familiar; somewhere that he once had friends. If the Thorn knew anything about what the Sorcerers had told him, it was that the Hero of Time had friends from many races. Right now, the only friends left east were the people of Zora's Domain; their kingdom now frozen in a perpetual spin of darkness and natural turmoil.

The Thorn held his red hair back as he lifted the mask and covered his face again. His eyes opened through the slit-like holes; his scar itching slightly in irritation as the fabric scraped over the top of it. As he gazed east, his eyes glowed as he called upon his magical power, and as he did a great, leathery-skinned beast flew up over the horizon. It let out a great scream that was like a cross between the roar of a dragon and the cry of an eagle, combined with the hideous screech of a bat. It flew in close; its giant, leathery wings beating down low as it approached its assassin master.

The Thorn smiled.

_I'm coming for you, Hero of Time._

To be continued…

**Kerian**: ...Big emotional moment.

Darin: I'll say. Poor Rose.

**Kerian**: Anyway, happy August 1st everybody...well, almost everybody. I'm writing this while having the worst nose cold of my life. I feel terri...terrib...terri-i-AAAACHOO!

Darin: God bless you.

**Kerian**: *sniffles* Thanks. Anyway, the next chapter submissions will be written soon. Link gets to return to Zora's Domain, but when we last saw it, it wasn't exactly the same homey vacation spot that Link remembers. I wonder what's going to happen now, since the Frostmancer isn't around. Also, now that the Thorn has come, things may end up getting a bit more exciting over in Zoraville. As if Ruta wasn't going to be enough of a problem...lol.

Darin: I'll say.

**Kerian**: Well, no other news save that I'm spending some of my time working on more Zelda art now. I'll be submitting art on DeviantART again once I have a scanner available, and everyone's more than welcome to check it out (go to my profile here on Fanfiction and see the links for details). Until next time...

Darin: We, out!

-Kerian and Darin

P.S. I must really be sick. I think this is the first submission that me and Darin have done without arguing...ugh...rofl


	93. Chapter 23, Part 1: Possession

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 23: Possession, Part 1

* * *

_Seven years earlier…_

_The Chamber of Sages was quiet. It always was quiet. However, it was a kind of quiet that Sage Ruto enjoyed. She had gotten used to it after a hundred years of being in this realm, and as such she found the quiet to be peaceful. When she was younger, she enjoyed the sound of hundreds of her people constantly talking and requesting to pamper her and make her happy, only she as a much different person now than she was then._

_Ruto was once the princess of the Zora nation. She lived side-by-side with her father King Zora I, back when the Hero of Time, Link, had first been attempting to accomplish his quest for Princess Zelda to find the Zora's Sapphire. Ruto had admitted to herself in the past that she was once in love with Link, though she knew now that such a love could never be. Since she was a Sage and Link was the Hero, they had completely different paths and different livelihoods. It would have never worked out. Who ever heard of a Zora and a human being married anyways._

_Now, her descendant, on the other hand…_

_Ruto, as the Water Sage, was able to watch over the waterways that her people used so that she could see where they were at all times. She had seen the next princess, Princess Ruta, her namesake, grow strong willed and very capable at her duty. However, Ruta was the same girl she was even when Link found her; naïve and with a clouded mind. She assumed, like Ruto before her, that the new Link would want to wed with her when he returned with the Sapphire, and would become her new wife. However, that was not to be the case. Ruto knew that more than anyone._

_A portal slowly opened and caused the Water Sage to open her eyes. Saria, appearing frantic and very apprehensive, had just appeared from her seat in the chamber. She turned and looked at Ruto with fear in her eyes; it was an emotion that Ruto had not seen in the young Forest Sage since she had first arrived, and as such was something Ruto found disturbing._

"_Do you feel it?" Saria asked._

_Ruto got up and nodded. "What is the matter?" she asked._

"_Something's wrong," she said, "There is a great disturbance; both in this world and the realm of the Hylians. I could sense it even as I arrived. There's a battle going on, isn't there?"_

_Ruto knew very well what Saria was talking about. Saria had the ability to enter and exit her temple at will; something that few of the sages could do or were allowed to do. The Sages were constantly required to remain in place in the Chamber of Sages and keep the seal that kept Ganondorf at bay from breaking. Saria was one of the few exceptions. Since her connection to the forest was strong, her barrier actually remained stronger when she was in the Forest Temple, and never wavered as she exited, so long as she would remain in the nearby woods where her connection was strongest. As such, the Sages agreed that Saria would act as their extra eyes in Hyrule, though they mostly agreed because of Saria's…special condition._

"_We must call on the other sages," Ruto said, "They need to be here. If Hyrule Castle is truly under attack, then we must be prepared in case if something goes wrong."_

_Saria nodded. She and Ruto joined hands. A light formed in their chests as they mentally began to call upon the energy needed to contact the other Sages. One by one, each of the portals began to go alight as the other Sages began to enter the chamber._

_Only one of the portals was left vacant; the symbol of Shadow seemed to dim slightly, even as the others arrived. Darunia and Nabooru stared at the vacant symbol with wide eyes, though Rauru, the Sage of Light, appeared with a heavy heart; he knew very well what had happened._

"_The Sage of Shadow has fallen," he said._

_Everyone gazed at Rauru with wide eyes. "Fallen?" Ruto asked, "How? Why? When did this happen? Impa is a Sheikah for Goddesses' sake!"_

"_She was taken by surprise," Rauru said, "She and I had been in contact with each other for a while now, since this problem started. Impa had been in the Shadow Temple, gathering her energies, when it happened. One of the Seven Sorcerers, the one known as the Necromancer, had struck while she was unawares."_

"_How is this even possible?" Nabooru asks, "Nobody can sneak up on Impa and live. Even I know that!"_

"_I'm afraid that, while the Sage of Shadow can indeed bond with shadows, she had been struck from behind by someone who knew them just as well as herself," Rauru sighed heavily, "The Necromancer had more connections to her than we feared. He might have been one of _them_."_

"_So, it is true," Rauru said unhappily, "I mean, I know their kind had dabbled with dark magics in the past, but for one of them to actually have done so now? I mean, you've gotta be kidding me!"_

"_So, she is gone?" Saria asked fearfully._

_Rauru looked at the Forest Sage; tears forming in his eyes. "I'm afraid she is."_

_Everyone in the room hung their heads in memory of their fallen friend. Ruto held back tears, knowing that she needed every bit of strength in the water left inside of her. Impa and Ruto had bonded quite a bit since they first became Sages. They all bonded greatly with each other. They were the only friends each of them had in the world. Without the trust of friendship between them, how could they expect to trust their magic abilities when the time came?_

_And now, she was gone. Just like that._

"_What can we do?" Ruto asked, "I mean, we need to find her replacement. I know that much. But how can we accomplish that while still having to protect the seal against _him_? He could break out any moment now!"_

"_I know that this is a frightening prospect for all of you," Rauru said, holding his head as high as he could despite the grief, "But right now, we have no other choice. We must revert to our backup plan; the one that had been originally formulated many years prior to this, back before any of you were even Sages, and when I was the only one left that was needed. We must use him."_

"_Him?" Nabooru asked, "How can we be sure to trust him? He's at least a thousand years old! For all we know, his spirit could be long gone by now! None of us know if he's been able to survive that!"_

"_I've survived half as long as he has," Rauru reminded the Spirit Sage, "And I doubt I won't be able to survive twice that amount of time. However, if we are to accomplish this; to keep Hyrule safe; we must use these last measures. We must—"_

"…_Link, don't—!"_

_Suddenly, there was a hissing sound, followed by a great rumble and hum. The Sages all turned around at the noise. Ruto gazed in horror as the ancient doorway leading between Hyrule and the Chamber suddenly began to open._

"_Quickly!" Rauru shouted, "Try to keep the doors closed for as long as you can! I will try to awaken him."_

_This time, there was no argument; not even from Nabooru. The group of them began to use their combined might to try and keep the door closed shut. The doors began to strain as they tried to open, but were kept from inching further just in time. Muffled conversation could be heard on the other side as evil men made their presence known._

_Ruto felt beads of sweat roll down her body. She tried with all of her might to keep the door closed. However, as she did, she felt some other barrier in the back of her mind begin to crack, as some darker and far more evil force tried to take advantage of the weakening barrier to escape._

"_The Seal is weakening!" Ruto exclaimed, "I don't know how much longer we can take it!"_

"_Don't focus too greatly upon the door!" Rauru shouted as he lifted his hands over an old pillar nearby, "Try to at least slow it down; to buy me time! This will only take a few more moments."_

_Ruto and the others did as they were told. The doors began to open a bit faster, though they were still only opening slowly. The barrier keeping Ganondorf sealed away began to restabilize, and the monster within roared with the fury of a thousand suns. Ruto felt her limbs go heavy as she attempted to keep the portal from completely opening._

"_Almost…got it…" Rauru said, his body glowing brightly._

"_Will you hurry up, old man, so you can come help us out?" Nabooru shouted._

"_He's going as fast as he can," Darunia shouted, "At least give him a bit of credit, will ya?"_

"_I don't know how much longer…I can…take it," Saria whimpered._

_The portal began to glow brighter as it grew bigger and bigger. Ruto was really beginning to tire now. However, she felt a flicker of hope as a bright light behind her signaled Rauru's completion of his ritual. He had succeeded._

"_It is…"_

_The old man never finished._

_The portal let out a mighty hum. Suddenly, a dark shape shot out from within it; knocking everyone sideways in surprise. What looked like a blur of dark blue had suddenly shot through the portal and entered the chamber at lightning speed. There was a mighty "SHLUCK!" as a sword came out of nowhere and plunged deep into Rauru's chest._

"_Gotcha, old man."_

_Vaati, the Wind Mage, stood triumphant as his saber stuck deep within the Sage of Light. Rauru's eyes were open wide and his body was limp and lifeless as he hung on the blade of Vaati's sword. The weapon stuck clear through his middle and out the other side, and had entered and exited Rauru's body so fast that blood had yet to exit from his feeble flesh._

"_You're one of many powerful men on my kill list," Vaati whispered, "Too bad you weren't the first. You were far too easy."_

_Vaati pulled out his blade. Rauru let out a grunt of pain before suddenly disappearing in a flash of blinding light. Two thirds of his medallion was all that was left; shattered long before Vaati plunged his sword into the old man's helpless body._

"_No," Nabooru whispered._

_Before anyone else could react, six more men had entered the chamber. They quickly approached and struck out at the Sages with all the quickness and fury that anyone could ever hope to muster. Nabooru and Darunia quickly fought against two of them; a vampire-like creature and a man covered in ice respectively; but Ruto had been captured quickest. She turned to see a man covered in thorns make for Saria, who looked frightened and ready to bolt at any second._

"_Saria!" Ruto shouted, "Run!"_

_Saria had a split second to realize that she was open for escape; if she made it to the Forest Temple in time, she could manage to gain enough strength to beat their captors. However, as she cast the spell to leave, that split second of hesitation was just enough time for the man with thorns to rush in and grasp Saria tightly around her waist._

"_Gotcha, you little wench," he growled._

_Before anyone could react, the two of them were gone; vanished; teleported to the Forest Temple. Ruto cried out in pain as her captor suddenly burst his hand into flame and smiled, his eyes burning like hot coals in a blacksmith's stove._

_Two of the men did not attack. One of them had a strange face. He looked as if he once had a helmet, but most of it was cracked and broken to pieces. It was obvious that this was the Necromancer, for his very body seemed to shout death to every corner of the chamber. The other man, however, was much different. He was covered in armor that looked as if purple eyes were poking out from all sides. He could only be the leader of this rabble; the man behind every move that the Seven Sorcerers made._

_Malgannis._

"_Do away with them," he said, "One by one. The Spirit Sage first."_

_Nabooru shouted out a cry of defiance as she tried to escape, but before she could the vampire opened his jaws and clamped them shut around her neck. She gasped in pain and suddenly became limp; her veins popping out across her body and her skin going pale. Her body suddenly went limp and transformed into a crescendo of bronze light before vanishing, leaving only her Spirit Medallion in its stead. The vampire grasped it in his hand before wiping his mouth and smiling dangerously._

"_Break it," the Chaos Mage ordered._

_The vampire did as he was told. Grasping the medallion in both hands, he grunted as he pulled on the medallion with all of his might. Finally, it snapped cleanly in two, and the vampire let one piece drop before holding tightly to the second, and place it in a satchel on his person._

"_Kill the next," Malgannis said, "Do the same to her."_

_Ruto looked up in fright at the man holding her. He chuckled slightly as his body burst into flames, causing her wrist to burst into flames as well. He held up one hand and caused a ball of fire to form before glaring at her and smiling._

"_Goodnight, sweet princess," he whispered._

_Everything burst into flame around Ruto, and then her world went black. Permanently._

_The Sage of Water was no more._

* * *

_Present Day…_

"_You cannot hide…"_

Link awoke in his camp, his heart slightly racing. He had gotten used to the dreams by now, though they were still infrequent enough to get him frightened whenever he was out. The same strange monument; the same strange stone temple, with the symbols of the sages surrounding the pedestal, and that monstrous eye…

Link didn't know how much longer he could take that.

The Hylian got up and began making himself a light breakfast. The stars were still out, though on the eastern horizon ahead of him the sun was beginning to break. Darkness seemed to go all around as the moon settled upon the western end of the world, disappearing over the black mountains that Link had once heard was called Darkholme. As he was halfway done cooking a small breakfast of sausage and meal-of-oats, he nudged the small lump in his pocket.

"Wake up, Darin," he said, "Time for breakfast."

The shadow fairy groaned and turned around in Link's pocket. Link glared; he didn't have time for this.

"Darin, get up," he said.

Darin didn't budge. Link reached up and flicked at the small bundle.

"Get up, or go hungry," Link growled.

Darin responded by taking a big bite out of Link's chest.

"OW!" Link shouted. That was it. He had enough. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed Darin by his wing and shook him until he was awake.

"Owowowowowowowow!" the fairy shouted, "Hey! You could pull my wings off like that. Lemmego!"

"I said it was time for breakfast," Link growled as he let Darin go, "You could fall asleep in my pocket later when you were done. You didn't have to go off and bite me like that."

"Okay, sorry," Darin said as he flitted over on a bush, "I was too tired and gut instinct kicked in. My bad."

Gut instinct. Why didn't that surprise Link at all? He smiled slightly as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest while dealing with the breakfast. Nearby, Epona looked up from her blanket and glared at the two of them for disturbing her rest before she tucked herself back in again. Link didn't bother trying to get her up; she was going to be his ride on the way to Zora's Domain, so she deserved to rest up while she could.

Link pulled out a thimble full of the oats and then spooned himself some in a bowl. Darin took the thimble and landed on the snow; ignoring the cold as he looked up at his Hylian charge.

"So…why are we waking up early again?" he asked.

Link hesitated as he reached to grab the sausages. Sighing, he grabbed the meat and began cutting some for Darin before setting it near the fairy on a dry leaf. "I want to get to Zora's Domain quickly," he said, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get a resistance set up to fight against the Pyromancer. I want to get this done and over with."

"You want to speed up on your quest just because some undead guy told you to do it, huh?" Darin asked. "Link, I understand that you feel like you need to do this, but just because somebody scary tells you that you have to, it doesn't mean you have to do it with record timing to spare!"

Link took a deep, cold breath. "I know, I know," he said, "But…the guy did help me back at the Deku Fortress…well, kind of. He told me of what was going on with the world and said that I should be the one to clean up. Come to think of it, I don't really know why I take his orders."

Darin shrugged. "I guess it just felt good at the time and you went with it," Darin said, "Anyway, we've got to figure out how to get rid of him the next time we see him. We can't just sit back and let someone threaten you and your friends like that. He doesn't have any right."

"I know he doesn't," Link said as he downed the last sausage, "Well…for now, I guess we'll have to deal with it when the time comes. Anyway, he did bring out a big point. I've been spending too much time doing my own thing instead of my responsibilities. As the Hero of Time, I should be more focused on the job at hand, and that means getting to Zora's Domain as quick as possible."

"What you're being is too focused, Link," Darin said, "It's not like there's anything exciting up at Zora's Domain anyway. Why are you wanting to get up there so badly?"

Link became hesitant. In that moment of hesitation, Darin suddenly realized what was going on.

"It's Ruta, isn't it?" he asked.

The Hylian's ears drooped at the name.

"All of this speed to meet Ruta again?" Darin asked, "Link, remember what I told you before about girls liking you and about hormones?"

Link made a face. "Darin, knock it off!" he said, "I don't want to go to Zora's Domain so quickly just to see Ruta. I want to go so we can get there and out fast enough that I don't get involved with her again."

Darin came up and landed on Link's shoulder. "Link, just because she had a thing for you in the past, it doesn't mean she has one now," he said, "You both were kids. What's the likelihood that she hadn't found someone else and passed on?"

Link turned and gave Darin one of those, _are you really that stupid_, looks. Darin backed away due to the intensity of the glare.

"Okay, okay," he said hesitantly, "I'll admit that she has some issues. But hey, she managed to break a lot of those issues in the past, thanks to you. Maybe she's grown out of it."

"Maybe," Link said. He looked downcast at the ground, "Well, since we're talking about that subject, I have a confession to make. While we were inside of Jabu-Jabu's belly, seven years ago…we, kind of, slept with each other one night."

Darin stopped moving and gazed at Link in silence.

Link gave him another look. "Not that kind of sleep," he said, "You know that. I haven't even done that with Rose yet, for crying out loud."

"Though Goddesses know she'll want you to do it," Darin commented out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah-Wait a minute! Why are we talking about stuff like that about my girlfriend? I thought we were talking about Ruta!"

"Well we were," Darin said, "but then somebody had to come up and be dirty about it."

"I wasn't being dirty!" Link said.

Epona lifted her head and snorted at the two of them. Link and Darin stopped talking. The horse shook her mane and turned around so that her head was pointing the other way and then laid back down. Link sighed and looked at Darin.

"Look," he said, "She and I spent the night together. I think she began growing attached to me while we were in Lord Jabu-Jabu. It would explain why she wanted me to get married to her. And, truth be told, I did too. I'll admit, I liked Ruta, even if it began driving a wedge between me and me liking Rose. However, I've grown over that now. I'm just afraid that she hasn't yet."

"And if she finds out you decided to get married to someone else…" Darin said.

Link nodded.

Darin finally got it. "You're more than afraid to just hurt her feelings," he said.

"I'm worried about getting her ticked off."

* * *

Link and Epona rode off towards the daybreak. The sun had begun peeking over the Snowpeak Mountain Range, and the skyline had become a brilliant shade of bright blue. Though it was still dark blue in the west, that would soon change in a couple of hours. The sounds of the night animals had long since gone, and already the winter birds were beginning to chirp to the morning hours.

Link felt the morning sunlight hit his face, and smiled as the light covered his skin. However, as much as he enjoyed it now, he knew he would be cursing it the moment the sun was high enough to remain in his eyes, so he kept his head low and motioned for Epona to trot faster. The horse obeyed her master, and continued her way east; knowing the path that led to the strange country of the Zoras, whom her master rode to seven years ago.

Darin popped out of Link's pocket so he could talk. "So," he said, "Do we have any specific plan?"

Link kept his gaze forward, not once looking down at his fairy companion. "From what the Watcher has told me, the Zoras have lost all contact with the Resistance since the occupation. Our first job is to go in there and find the Zora survivors and ensure their survival. Afterwards, we head to wherever the Pyromancer's source of power is and take him out while we can."

"Again with you and the Watcher," Darin said, "Still, on the subject of Pyromancer, he's not going to get caught by surprise. After taking out the Shadow Druid and the Frostmancer, he's probably going to prepare to take you out while you are busy on the attack."

Link didn't bother reacting. He had thought a lot about what was going to happen in the next couple of weeks. It was guaranteed that the next Sorcerers would know what was going to happen, but what else could he do? He just couldn't simply waltz up their front doors, flash his sword and expect them to give a letter of resignation on the spot, did he?

There was, however, other problems in life that he had to deal with. Memories of using the Zora's Sapphire to open the Door of Time flooded his mind. The Zora's Sapphire was supposed to be the equivalent of an engagement ring for the Zora royalty; if a girl of royal line liked you and decided to marry you, they'd give you the sapphire for you to keep until the time came to pass it on to your future daughter or granddaughter.

And Ruta had given it to him.

_A similar situation had once occurred to your ancestor._

Link wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew Darin was looking so he just looked the other way.

_You know, you'd think you'd be a bit more thankful for the advice I give you_, the Hero's Shade said.

_It's not that I'm not_, Link said in his mind. _It just gets annoying hearing your voice specifically in my head._

_Then annoying it shall be. You and I both know you have an important task at hand, boy. However, in order for you to focus, you must solve the other problems in your life that stand in your way._

_But how can I deal with Ruta? She's probably still obsessed about me, I know it. Even though I could have once had feelings about her in the past, I've changed. I have a fiancé now, and potentially a wife. If Ruta finds out about that…_

_You are afraid of breaking her heart_, the Hero's Shade said.

In Link's mind, he was nodding.

_But if you do not tell her the truth, what's going to happen between the two of you? What'll happen should Rose get involved? In the end, one girl will have to have her heart broken, but there is a way you can solve this without losing Ruta's friendship…_

Link looked up, even though he knew he couldn't see the Hero's Shade from within his own mind.

_Tell her the truth; that you've moved on; and ask her to do the same. Above all, do what you believe is right, and follow your heart…_

* * *

The Zora River was a mess. Dirt had piled up in tons of places. The current was flowing irregularly, rocks that had been in last winter's mudslide were still in the way, and huge pools had formed where the water had been dammed by falling logs. In the space of seven years, the river had changed from a beautiful flowing current into a great big swamp, which spread for a large portion of the area and filled with everything from chaotic pools that threatened to engulf him to roaring streams that barely trickled past his feet.

All in all, Link could honestly say that the place had gone to the dumps.

Darin whistled slowly as they approached the river bank. The fairy flew off of Link's shoulder and made his way over to the water's edge. There were barely any fish in the river, though those that did lurk in the depths were obviously built for harsh survival. They were nothing like the fish in the river back when they first came. Angler fish with spiky ridges swam alongside tiny versions of Octoroks, which looked like they had seen better days. River weeds barely grew at all in the depths, with buds being swept away from the random current. Blocks of ice, courtesy of the winter season, floated about in stagnant pools were it was so cramped up that not even the tiniest creatures would want to live there.

"Remind me to never ask you to fish here again," he said.

"Things have gotten real bad," Link said, "I can't believe how much has changed."

Darin bobbed away from the surface as an adventurous and desperate Octorok decided to giver him a quick peek.

"Come on," he said, "We can't waist time sitting here. Let's get up to Zora's Domain before something decides to call us lunch."

Link turned around and petted Epona's muzzle. The horse knew what to expect from here. Link knew she'd be a bit nervous about leaving him, knowing that the last time she did she didn't see Link for at least seven years. Snorting silently, Epona muzzled Link with her long snout and nickered affectionately as Link stroked her mane.

"I'll see you again soon, girl," he said. Pointing back west, he commanded in a firm but gentle voice, "Home."

Epona nodded. Whinnying, she turned around and ran quickly towards Lon Lon Ranch.

Link sighed and made his way up the river; Darin quickly following behind. Their quest continued…

* * *

The Thorn watched from a high, rocky ledge as the horse went back westward. It was without a rider, and was heading back to the ranch in no particular hurry. The assassin watched it run off into the snowy plain before turning towards his own mount.

Perched behind a rock, safe from view, was a huge, black beast. It was at least 30 feet long, with a long neck and tail with spines covering all over its body. A pair of black wings, which spread all the way down to the tip of its tail, sat where the creature's arms should be, while the end of its tail had a strange, lamp-like object that moved back and forth like a flail. Its eyes glowed red and its jaws, which ended in a spiky, underbite of a chin, opened and closed in anticipation of a hunt.

Argorok.

Argoroks were a recent creation of the Seven; acting as replacements to Ganondorf's infamous thunder birds, the Helmarocs. Argoroks were discovered, by the Shaman, to be distant ancestors of the Kargorocs; giant carrion birds that looked like a cross between a bat and a vulture that lived primarily in the areas such as the Gerudo Canyon and in the Kakariko Gorge next to Death Mountain. Kargorocs once were much more widespread, but contact with other predators and constant thinning of the population by livestock-avenging farmers caused them to retreat to older roosts. With the knowledge in mind that Kargorocs were once more powerful predators, the Shaman and Malgannis decided to work together to make experimental breeds, combining ancient fossils with the magic of chaos. Thus, the Thorn's Argorok was born, and had grown into a feisty, monstrous beast worthy of its meat in less than five years of growth.

The Thorn approached the beast with caution. He knew better than to directly approach the powerful beast, and as such waited until the monster caught his attention. The Argorok lowered its head; a sign stating that it would not attack the assassin and would allow him to mount upon its saddle.

The Thorn leapt up over the beast's wing and landed on the leather seat that was attached between the crook of two spines on the powerful beast. The saddle strategically covered the critical point; a weak spot formed as a result of combined magics; on the Argorok's back. The backbone piece there was fragile due to the amount of time made on everything else during its creation, so extra care was made in designing armor for the creature's saddle. The Thorn took care not to dislodge it as he looked around and timed their departure right so that they wouldn't be seen.

It took a few minutes, but soon he quickly snapped the beast's reigns. The Argorok took off; low to the ground near the edges of the rocks and forest that helped border the lines between the Zora River and the Kakariko Valley. The Argorok didn't make a sound as it swooped over the forest and headed straight towards the one spot that the Thorn knew they needed to be; Zora's Domain.

_Hero of Time_, the Thorn said to himself. _This time, you are mine!_

* * *

Link climbed up the many rocks and brambles that made up the new entrance to Zora's Domain. The original outcroppings that covered most of the waterfall had collapsed, leaving only one that led between a small pool and crossed through the waterfall. Luckily for Link, vines and brambles hung all over the place, providing an excellent array of climbing spots needed to get up to the waterfall.

After almost falling and breaking his neck dozens of times, Link finally made it to the top. Approaching the entrance, he brought out the Ocarina of Time and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Half-expecting the waterfall to open up like it did before, he opened his eyes and gazed at it in shock.

"The waterfall didn't move?" Darin asked, "What gives?"

Link scowled and put away the Ocarina. Reaching back, he pulled out the Master Sword, which gleamed brightly in the mid-morning sun as he did.

"I don't have time for this," Link growled.

He let out a war cry and sliced at the waterfall with the Master Sword. As if made of fog, the waterfall bent away from the sword and disappeared into a could of blue mist. Darin stared at it in shock.

"How?" he asked, "What-where-when did-It was an illusion? How did…where did the waterfall go?"

"Right there," Link said, pointing off to the right with the Master Sword, "I didn't notice it until after I played the song."

Darin turned and saw trickling water off to the right near the edge of the outcropping. The waterfall looked sickly and abnormal, but it was flowing nevertheless. It entered in an unnatural abyss at the edge of the landslide before it overflowed over the edge and entered the rest of the Zora River, along with the other tributaries nearby.

"Ugh," Darin said when he saw the state of the waterfall, "Whoever put this up must not have wanted people to see the entrance open like this."

"No kidding," Link said, "Too bad they didn't manage to cover the rest of the river with this illusion. Come on; let's go inside."

The two of them hopped into the long tunnel that led into Zora's Domain. Instantly, they regretted it. They wanted to go back outside, mostly because the air was so cold it made Death Mountain under the Frostmancer seem like a vacation resort. As they went further in, it got colder and colder to the point that their blood was about to freeze.

Suddenly, everything got very, very warm. Link didn't know why, but he felt like he was going to burst into flames by just staying in one spot for too long. Feeling the chaotic temperatures begin to overwhelm him, Link ran quickly into the domain and rushed right inside the main chamber.

He instantly regretted it. Upon entering, he slipped onto a long sheet of ice. He let out a scream as he slipped all the way up to the frozen waterfall; barely missing a shallow but deadly pool of boiling hot water. Link quickly shot himself back the way he came across the ice; using his legs against the waterfall's frozen edge. Upon arriving to solid rock, Link got up and stood up on the ice as best as he could.

"Link watch out!"

Link ducked, almost slipping again. The sound of a boomerang flying through the air caught his ears, and he felt something whirl right over his head; barely missing tearing up his green cap. The weapon flew a ways before returning up to the diving platform in front of the waterfall.

"And there's plenty more where that came from!"

Link looked up at the oddly feminine voice. He wanted to take a step forward, but he heard something that sounded an awful lot like a sharp surface slicing against rock; a threatening sound. Link stopped moving and held up his hands in a sign of surrender and submission.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the woman shouted back, "Leave now, intruder, or you'll have to face the wrath of the Zora Nation."

"I come to the Zora Nation in peace," Link said.

"HAH! Did the Sorcerers tell you to say that? I'm not believing it for an instant, traitorous scum!"

Link didn't have the time to deal with this. Drawing the Master Sword, he flashed it in an arc, causing a Silver Bolt to be launched from the blade and reflect off of the ice. The resulting implosion of light caused the room to light up for a moment or two, allowing his face to be seen visibly from all angles.

"I am no friend of the Sorcerers," he said, "My name is Link, Hero of Time. I am the bearer of the Master Sword and the sworn enemy of evil in Hyrule. I came to Zora's Domain in the past to give aid to your people, and I have come back to this place to help it in its time of need; but if you do not want my services, then I shall leave immediately and give help elsewhere."

Link sheathed the Master Sword and turned to leave. Darin didn't say anything, but looked rather disappointed as the two of them prepared to exit through the entrance. Just as Link was about to leave, however, he heard footsteps on the ice.

"Link? Is that really you?"

Link turned around. He felt his heart suddenly drop. He couldn't believe he didn't recognize that voice sooner.

There, standing at the lip of the waterfall, was Princess Ruta.

She had turned out wonderfully for her age. For a Zora, she looked highly attractive and pleasant to look at. Her legs and arms were slim; each arm sporting a huge fin, while a pair of fins ended as a sort of dress for her hips. She had grown tall enough to almost look Link in the eye. Her eyes had become deep pools that begged the imagination to swim inside of them.

All in all, Ruta seemed sexy.

Link wanted to shake the dark pieces of imagination from his mind, but he didn't have time to. Ruta squealed and suddenly slid down the waterfall and rushed at Link with full speed across the ice. Link gazed at her with wide eyes, and suddenly realized she was going to tackle him.

"Wait, Ruta! Don't-OOF!"

Ruta squealed happily as she gave Link a tackling hug, sending him careening into the ice again. Darin watched the two of them go and shook his head. "Ooh boy…"

When they finally came to a stop, Ruta was busy snuggling with Link and laughing. Link felt extremely uncomfortable, and wanted more than anything for her to stop. Suddenly, movement back over by the entrance to the Throne Room caught his eye, and he gulped.

There was Aran, standing there and looking at Link and Ruta like they were from another planet. Hyxan, Aran's Hydromancer teacher, was there as well; shaking his head with disapproval.

Link wanted more than ever to sink through the floor.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: There, a very big event in LotS history just got covered. Now you know what happened after Link pulled the Master Sword; how Saria managed to get herself kidnapped instead of killed, and what the Necromancer was doing in the time before the big battle. Doom has come to Hyrule, and there is nothing you can do to stop it! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Darin: Uh, Kerian...what's the matter with you?

**Kerian**: 'regains composure' Ahem, anyway...With this chapter, we are reintroduced with Ruta. If we remember correctly, Ruta, Hyxan, and Aran are all together alone in Zora's Domain and Ruta still hasn't gotten over her obsession. I had gotten inspiration for this scene from my favorite Ocarina of Time fanfic made by Arxane, which currently has been left on indefinite hold. In the story, he leaves fans wondering whether or not the story would become a Link/Ruto fanfic, seeing as Link's lover, Malon, was heavily wounded and in a coma. Ah, Arxane. Why did you do this to us?

Anyway, back to the real world. I am working on Zelda Art again! When I last posted stuff, I had finished the six pic section involving the Kokiri Forest, which includes basic and common enemies such as the Deku Baba and the Skulltula, as well as background information on them all based on what I've been working on with LotS and with my lore developed via The Clan Wars, which is a fanfic that may, eventually, be finished and posted sometime in the future. Currently, I have finished coloring my Keese Pic for the section involving Hyrule Field, and I am currently coloring the Guay pic. They both will eventually be scanned sometime when I manage to find a suitable scanner for them both.

Well, that's it for now. Until next time, me out!

Darin: Wait a second. Aren't you going to make _me_ a picture?

**Kerian**: Uhhh, no. You've already got one.

Darin: But it's just a bunch of pixels smacked together on Paint!

**Kerian**: Yup. Until I can draw you in the real world, that's the way you're staying.

Darin: Oh, butterballs.

-Kerian and Darin

P.S. You'll eventually find out the meaning behind the chapter's name.


	94. Chapter 23, Part 2: Possession

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 23: Possession, Part 2

* * *

**Author's Note**: Warning! The ending of this chapter has some pretty suggestive scenes. If you at all get offended by suggestive themes that are rated 17+, then you should probably refrain from this chapter's ending. Please note that you've been warned.

-Kerian

* * *

Link sat in what could have only been the best room in all of Zora's Domain. Unlike some rooms, which had such frozen cold that it could freeze to the bone or such excruciating heat that it would melt the limbs, this room was relatively cool. However, it was still too cold for Link, so he had to snuggle with a blanket. While Darin was busy eating a fish that was obviously too big for his mouth, Link had to endure Ruta sitting nearby. She had obviously not gotten over her youth crush over the Hylian, and now that Link was older he felt very uncomfortable. He had to endure Ruta sitting by him all the while he discussed what had happened to Zora's Domain with the two other Zoras; Aran and Hyxan.

"It's good to have you back, Link," Hyxan said, probably for the fifth time that day, "Zora's Domain has been strewn into chaos since you left. The Sorcerers decided that taking away our sacred deity wasn't enough; they had to strip us down to our core and take away everything else as well. Half of the population is currently frozen in ice, while the other half has been living within the bowels of Lord Jabu-Jabu.

Link cringed. He had remembered being inside of that monster. The thought of him having part of a Zora population inside of his gut wasn't exactly the best thought in the world. He was just glad that, this time, he didn't have to worry about doing stuff like that again.

"Anyway," Hyxan continued, "for the past month or so we've been stuck here, and from what we understand the last of our people are probably frozen in the Ice Caverns; succumbed to the very frozen temperatures that imprisoned the rest of our kind. Since then, we've been trying to devise a plan to get rid of the Pyromancer, who currently lurks within the Water Temple of Lake Hylia. Hopefully, that will solve the problem."

Darin looked up from his food. "Wait," he said, "The Pyromancer is associated with fire. Why would taking him out solve our problem?"

Hyxan began to use his magic. Focusing upon the vapor coming out of a small pool, he created a lifelike representation of Lord Jabu-Jabu's sacred pool. There was even the body of the great beast itself, lying blocked within a bed of ice at the bottom, though it did not stop there. Several large lakes and reservoirs began to form beneath the pool's surface.

"Deep beneath the surface of our lord's sacred throne lies all the water that snakes towards the Zora River" Aran explained while Hyxan continued holding the vapor in place, "Within each of these pools lies a great amount of freshwater geysers that pump large amounts of water towards the surface. This water is extremely hot, providing enough power for the Pyromancer to simply absorb and redirect towards his home."

"That makes sense," Link said, "In all magic, using your power becomes easier when you have a ready source, but it becomes harder to use when you have to make your own. Why waste seven years on creating your own power when you can just grab what is already there?"

"Exactly," Hyxan said, "The Pyromancer was only half the problem before. The Frostmancer often tried to expand his territory over here, going so far as to completely claim the Ice Caverns for his own. We've managed to hold his minions off in the past, but just barely. Now that he's gone, however, I'm afraid that things have only been getting colder here."

Link cocked his head to one side. "Why?"

"Well," Hyxan explained, "back when the Frostmancer was in control, he and the Pyromancer got the same idea and began absorbing power from the same source. Whenever enough heat would leave the area, the Frostmancer would send the heat from the Death Mountain zone, causing the current to increase in size to cover areas as far north as Kakariko Village. Before this past week, we had enough warmth that we could actually go into more of the other rooms, though now it's much colder than it was in years."

Link felt kind of guilty. He didn't realize that the Sorcerers had such a complex system going on with each other. Throwing things out of balance for some actually caused strife for others. Had he have chosen to save the Zoras first, could he have saved them earlier.

He decided not to bother with it. What was done was done. He had to focus on the here and now instead of worrying about the past. The sooner he got done with the Pyromancer, the sooner he could get things back the way they were, and he could go home, and he wouldn't have to worry about Ruta edging closer like that.

He looked over at Ruta out of the corner of his eye. She sighed and gave him doe eyes in return. Link felt incredibly awkward, though he didn't want to say anything. One thing was guaranteed, he wasn't the only one obviously feeling uncomfortable about Ruta's perkiness around the Hylian; Aran had been giving the two of them glares ever since he got here.

"Hey, Aran," Link said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Aran gave him a look, but understood when Link pointed back to the entrance of the room. As the two of them got up, Ruta also made to get out of her seat, while Darin tried to carry himself up with half a fish-tail still in his mouth.

"I meant alone," Link said.

Ruta looked disappointed, so she sat back down. Darin simply shrugged and got back to shoving food in his mouth again. As the two friends left Hyxan and the others to themselves, Link tried to find a good room where the two of them could talk without getting attention. The answer was easy; the cells, where Aran had been thrown in prison for helping Link get into Lord Jabu-Jabu.

"What's wrong?" Aran asked.

"I think you and I both know what's wrong," Link said, getting right to the point.

Aran looked at Link rather strangely, and then sighed; giving up trying to hide his emotions. "How can you do this?" he asked, "I mean, how can you ask Ruta to be your fiancé? I mean, it's bad enough that she likes you and all, but for you to actually get engaged to her when you were only a kid?"

"Aran, you know why I needed the Zora's Sapphire," Link said, "I didn't know it was going to happen like that."

"But you could have avoided it, couldn't you?" Aran asked, "You could have at least let Ruta know that she wasn't your type, let alone your species. Why didn't you?"

Link felt guilt rise in his chest. "I…guess I thought she wouldn't give it to me if I just asked," Link said, "I went with it, thinking that I would be able to return it when all of this was over. I guess I hadn't counted on seven years going by, huh."

Aran shook his head. Link sighed. This was going nowhere.

"Actually, Ruta's kind of the reason why I needed to talk to you," Link said, "The truth is…I don't really like her anymore."

"Anymore?" Aran asked, "You mean…the two of you?"

"Sort of," Link said, "We…kind of bonded one night…"

Aran's eyes opened wide. Link immediately protested.

"Okay, not like that, alright!" Link said, "Anyway, a lot has changed in seven years. I was imprisoned through the Master Sword so that I could grow older, and I've since found someone else. We're actually engaged now; me and my friend Rose; though we haven't actually gotten married yet."

"So what you're saying is that you need help telling Ruta that small detail," Aran said.

Link nodded. "If Ruta's anything like I remember, I should be terrified," Link said, "What should I do?"

"Well, one thing is for certain," Aran said, after shaking his head, "You should be more than terrified."

Link sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Ruta sat in the safe room inside of Zora's Domain. Link and Aran hadn't come back yet, and Hyxan had decided to set up a couple other rooms more acquainted for Hylian use for their guest. So, Ruta was stuck alone with Link's companion, the fairy known as Darin.

Ruta had missed Link. That much was obvious. She had been so excited that he had taken up the Zora's Sapphire for an engagement and couldn't wait until he came back. But then, the Sorcerers showed up, and try as she might she could not simply will Link to return and be the big hero. No, she had to fight for herself, though she had Hyxan and Aran's help all the way, though she still waited patiently for her hero of the hour to come and take her away from all of this.

But, when Link finally does come, and reveals himself as the new Hero of Time, he doesn't even look at her. He didn't even bother speaking, and when she came to embrace him he tried to escape like a wild animal caught in a trap. It was so confusing…it was as if Link didn't want her around.

So, she decided the best course of action was to find out why. And what better way to do it than to ask his closest friends?

"Oh, Darin," Ruta said in a sweet yet seductive voice, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Darin looked up from his fish meal. He looked as if he was looking at a monster, such as when he first saw the Barinollusk inside of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Gulping the rest of it down, he flew bloated over towards Ruta and landed on her outstretched hand.

"Yes, Ruta?" Darin muttered.

"Could you tell me what's been going on in the past seven years with you and Link?" Ruta asked, "I'm dying to know more about your adventures."

"Uh…there's not much to tell," Darin said, "I mean, there's the stuff that's already there. You already heard what Link said to Aran and Hyxan, right?"

Ruta nodded, and then lifted a finger and stroked Darin's wing. "Oh, I'd like to learn more. You both never mentioned about what happened after you came out of the Master Sword. What did you two do together? Tell me everything, please…"

Darin decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell her. He made sure to leave out some of the finer details, though he was so bloated with fish that he could hardly think. It didn't help that Ruta kept stroking his wings the way he liked it. He was just about past the Death Mountain battle when he made a rather fatal mistake.

"Who is this Rose you keep mentioning?" Ruta asked.

That did it. Darin realized, right then and there, that he said too much.

"Uh…nobody," he said, "Just…Link's childhood friend."

"Hmm," Ruta said, in a half-convincing voice, "Well, thank you for the story Darin. I really appreciate it. Maybe you can tell it to me again tonight so I can fall asleep."

Darin cringed. He didn't realize he was that boring. "Well, I'd better go," he said, "Link's probably waiting or something."

Ruta nodded. She watched the fairy fly low to the ground; completely bloated with all of that fish. He didn't know it, but Ruta made sure to place a special sleeping potion inside Darin's food just before he scarfed. He would be able to make it to Link, sure, but he'd be well asleep for a whole day afterwards. By the time he would realize it, he would have already been too late.

Ruta scowled. She knew it. Link was cheating on her; cheating for that red-headed girl. She bet that Link thought that she wasn't good enough for him; that it was too scary to have a relationship with a fish-girl. However, Ruta knew just how to fix that. She knew just the cure to such a traitorous scheme that would leave Link begging for forgiveness.

Indeed, Ruta knew just how to fix this…Rose problem.

* * *

After talking with Aran for a while, he showed Link to his room. Regardless of how Link had felt earlier, it had been a long day for him and he had taken up most of the afternoon talking with the two Zoras. Link realized that he was indeed tired, likely from waking up early, and didn't bother protesting any harder out of the fact that he just wanted some sleep.

Hyxan had fixed up a room in the far back, which had a door that did not go underwater due to a cave in about five years back. Hyxan had installed a better door in the meantime in case if he wanted to use that room in the future, but it never did get used. Inside, a fire had been lit and most of the room was kept from freezing due to Hyxan's magic, coming in the form of small orbs. The orbs, when placed on ice, emitted steam and kept the room from going too cold too fast so that a body could last in the area for long periods of time.

"Thanks, Aran," Link said. He sighed. "I really wish I could deal with this Ruta problem."

Aran shrugged. "Personally, the only advice I can give you is to tell the truth. I know from experience with Ruta as my best friend that she can't hold a grudge for too unbearably long. If you just explain to her what you originally planned to do and say your sorry, she should be fine after a week."

"Really?" Link asked hopefully, "What will she do in the meantime?"

"Probably try to kill you and use you for food to Lord Jabu-Jabu," Aran said, "At least, if he were alive. Then she'd just have to settle to killing you."

Link felt his heart, and confidence, droop. How delightful.

"Thanks Aran," he said, "I'll see you when I get up."

"Alright," the Zora said, "I'll catch you later then. Hyxan wants a meeting when you get up so we can take a plan of action."

Link nodded. As Aran left, Link suddenly saw Darin's limp form fly slowly into the room. He looked weak, and judging by his bulge in size there was only one real reason why.

"Darin?" Link asked.

"Can't…talk," Darin said, "Must…rest…"

Link shook his head. Darin and his food. The Deku Tree must have assigned him a sack with wings rather than a fairy when he gave him Darin as his guardian. Picking Darin up, he put him over by a coral desk and had him sleep inside of his hat. When that was done, Link slipped in underneath the covers of the surprisingly comfortable bed and let sleep take him.

It could have been potentially his greatest mistake ever…

* * *

The Thorn stood watching over the entrance of Zora's Domain. The waterfall had since reestablished itself since the Hero of Time managed to cast aside the illusion. The assassin had been waiting patiently all day to look for the correct opportunity to enter the dark confines of the coldest place in all of Hyrule.

The late winter wind brushed against his body. He ignored it. Gazing down at the rocks, he stayed quietly out of sight. Nearby, his Argorok companion busied itself by picking the marrow clean from the bones of its latest prey; an unlucky antelope-deer. Though it was quiet, the beast's crackling and chewing could have been heard by the Thorn at least a mile away, and although he should have been listening for signs of movement, he welcomed the distraction.

Finally, as the sun was about to set over the western horizon, the Thorn saw his opening. A young Zora, no older than 17 years of age, was busy stretching off by the rocks and gazing up at the afternoon sky. The Thorn waited until the Zora dipped itself into the cold water of the nearby pool before making his move.

Like a spider, he crawled along the rock wall of the waterfall basin. Specialized tools on his gloves and shoes allowed him to accomplish such daring maneuvers; just about every assassin worthy at his job had a set of these. He began to make his way slowly behind the illusionary waterfall, out of sight from the Zora, and then ducked into the darkness of the tunnel. Making sure he wasn't being followed, he slipped off of the rocks about halfway through and slowly snuck his way deeper into Zora's Domain.

The Thorn smiled. His hunt was just about finished…

* * *

The Shaman sat quietly in his room. His wings were curled over his body, acting as a sort of cloak that added to his privacy while he meditated in the confines of the stone fortress. As he sat alone, he could hear the whispers of hundreds of mortals in his mind's eye; memories of a time long gone, back when the world was new and being conquered by ancient foes, and when creatures of the deep roamed the landscape unchecked and unchallenged. It was a time he longed for more than most; a time far beyond the modern realms of Hyrule, back when the world was easier and not gripped under the iron will of logic and reason.

As the Shaman sat in his room, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up, and with a flick of his mind caused the stone slab to slowly come down. A robed figure stood waiting for him in the entrance, his red eyes barely noticeable beneath his hooded visage.

"Enter, Vaati," the Shaman said, "We have much to discuss."

The Wind Mage entered and pulled off his hood. As he did, the door rose back up again, effectively trapping him with the vampirian element master. Gazing over at the Shaman, he approached slowly before standing in front of a nearby table, which had a map of Hyrule engraved upon its surface.

"What is this all about?" Vaati asked, "You had better have a good reason for sending me all the way over here to this sand pit."

The Shaman smiled. "Indeed I do," he said, "I wish to discuss something with you, Wind Mage; something that cannot be detected by Malgannis' ears. His eyes often wonder around in the castle in Hyrule, and since it focuses on his power I decided it would be best for you to come here, where we would be free of him. If he were to hear us, there could be dire consequences."

Vaati smiled slightly. "This wouldn't happen to be about betrayal, would it?" he asked, "If it is, I wish to take the Frostmancer's head first. That damned cold bastard has been driving me crazy since he got back from his failure at Death Mountain."

The Shaman chuckled. Opening his wings wide, he approached the map table and placed a clawed hand upon its surface. On it own accord, the contours and surfaces of the mountains and cities began to rise until it looked almost like an exact miniature to-scale replica of the country from above. The Shaman looked up at the Wind Mage with his own dark eyes.

"No, Vaati," the Shaman said, "This is much more challenging than a betrayal, though in the end it would put the two of us in a much higher position in power; perhaps enough to drive our comrades away so that the two of us can overtake Hyrule when Ganondorf begins his worldly conquest. Of course, I need your help in order to make this…effective."

"So, this does involve betrayal," Vaati smiled, "Pity that it's going to take a lot longer before I can kill someone as strong as I am again. Now, what is it that you need from the Wind Mage?"

The Shaman pointed at a ruin near the tip of the southern border, just west of Lake Hylia. The ruin seemed to spark menacingly as its own black stone seemed to hold some kind of lightning within its depths. Its surface seemed to absorb all the light around it, making it black and despairing to even look upon.

"Have you seen these ruins?" the Shaman asked.

Vaati grimaced. "That old castle was supposed to be the site for my own fortress," Vaati growled, "However, I couldn't bring it down for the life of me. I tried to use all the power I could muster, but still it managed to stay on its foundations. In the end, I gave up, and had to endure watching my province with Malgannis watching me every step of the way. I can tell you…that is quite annoying."

"Not as annoying as it will be once you find out the importance of this place," the Shaman said, "and why the Chaos Mage chose you to hold the province that included it. This place was home to a great battle; a battle I once took part in. It is the infamous Darknut Castle, the great bastion of Evil during the fabled Clan Wars."

Darknut. Vaati had heard of the term before. It was supposed to describe a creature eternally bound within dark, shadowy armor; said to be a warrior whose spirit was to forever remain in the world. He didn't know, however, that there was a castle that also carried that name.

"One thousand years ago," the Shaman said, "back when Hyrule was just an idea; conjured by two different leaders with the same vision; there was Clan Darknut. They lived in the great land of Southbound, a province known for its mighty jungles, monstrous creatures, and powerful warriors bred to be fit for battle. Their king, Lord Darknut, desired to take over the lands of the Hylians and become their leader; an easy task in a realm that had fallen many years earlier after the death of a great king and the fall of the Hylian nation. Lord Darknut scoured the lands and created a great castle that would be his seat of power so that he would watch over his new lands and rule with an iron fist.

"Unfortunately for him, someone else had a vision of bringing Hyrule under one banner. King Archaeus Hyrule, first king in his line and ruler of Clan Hyrule from the far north, desired to bring the Hylians back together under one banner and lead the world in an era of peace and prosperity. Darknut was the only man in his way, though unlike Darknut he decided the best way to free Hyrule from his grasp was to unite not just the Hylians, but the other races as well. Gathering the strong Gorons, the swift Zoras, the Kokiri and their beasts of the Forest, and the spiritual Gerudo tribes, King Hyrule led a massive invasion force against King Darknut, and stormed the castle; bringing much of its surrounding fortifications to ruin.

"The battle did not go as planned for Hylian and Darknut alike. During the battle, King Darknut stole a sacred artifact of my people, who were fighting alongside the Hylian race, in order to ensure that the Stalvan Clan would follow Darknut into battle. My mentor and master, Lord Stalvan, entered the fortress to take the artifact by force, but in the midst of the fighting an ancient evil had been unleashed, causing the Darknuts to be forever bound to their own armor and the surrounding landscape of Darknut castle to be cursed. The Hylian armies left before things could go bad for their people, and Darknut Castle was left blocked off from the world; forever to remain in the bleak darkness and cold of its own curse."

Vaati looked at the place with wide eyes. He was going to make a fortress out of a cursed castle!

"Why would Malgannis want me to control something like this?" Vaati asked.

The Shaman smiled. "In ancient times, after the fall of the Hylian Race, many of the old religions became corrupted and fell into disarray and misuse. The religion of the Golden Goddesses wasn't accepted as the Hylians' most widespread religion until after Hyrule was established as a kingdom. Those races far enough away to split entirely from the faith began to worship the forces of Chaos. The Darknut clan was one of those races."

_That would explain a lot_, Vaati thought. _But what I still don't understand is why Malgannis would assign me to control that wretched hole, or why the Shaman's even bringing it up._

"So," Vaati finally said, "Where exactly are you going with this?"

* * *

Link's dreams were fitful that afternoon. Though the room was dark without the sun peeking in, and it was warm enough that Link was more comfortable than he would have been sleeping outside, he still was having trouble truly falling asleep. He didn't know why, but his dreams were being haunted by visions of his night with Ruta, their time in Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, and of Rose…especially Rose. He didn't know why, but he wanted to run away from this place; to run as far away as he could before.

_Hello, Hero of Time…_

That voice…_Oh no_.

_Oh, yes. I think it's time you and I faced off once more, kid. The time has come for us to fight once more, for total dominion over your body and soul. Hold tight, kid…this is going to be a bumpy ride!_

Link felt himself slowly drift into unconsciousness. As he did, his mind's eye saw the dark mirror in the middle of the canyon with the six pillars, and the strange mask in the background. He was suddenly pulled inside once again and felt his body go past the dark void of a warped reality. It didn't take long before he was suddenly deposited at the foot of the hill, with the tree standing in the center and the full moon high in the sky.

There he was. Standing there, Link's dark side was busy polishing his dark, black sword. The weapon seemed to gleam in the moonlight, even though it was truly pure darkness in a metallic form. Link's dark side turned his head to look at Link; gazing at him with his glowing, red eyes.

"_Welcome back_," he said with a smile.

Link drew the Master Sword and grabbed his shield. Approaching the tree, he stood his ground as he pointed the fabled weapon at his dark side. "Let's get this over with," he growled.

His dark side smiled slightly and rolled his eyes. Standing up and appearing lazy and aloof, the dark version of himself flashed his sword in an arc and grabbed his own shield from behind his back. Link brought his weapon up in a guard; pointing it skyward before running up to his dark side and striking with the Master Sword.

Link and his dark side struck blow after blow after blow. The two of them were neck and neck; their skills an exact match with each other. With each clash of their swords, neither could get closer or pull further away than their attempted attacks. Link found that he couldn't even land a single blow anywhere on the guy's body, let alone just his shield. It was then that Link noticed something rather odd about his dark side.

_CLANG! _"Why aren't you taunting?" Link asked.

_CRASH! _"_Do I have to taunt you?_" his dark side sighed.

Link cocked an eyebrow. "No," he said, "But you usually do." _CLANG!_

"_Oh, fine. You're ugly and no one wants you. How's that?_"

Now Link was really confused. Usually, his dark side would be doing all that he could to try and get Link to get emotionally out of control. Now, he wondered why he wasn't even bothering to pick a fight. The two of them had been so busy fighting each other that Link never realized that one little detail missing until right now.

"What's the big deal?" Link asked, "You usually try to get me distracted emotionally so I end up losing control and let you control my body. What gives?"

"_You mean you really want me to control your body?_" his dark side said after trying to slice off Link's legs, "_How touching._"

Link made a disarming motion with his sword and backed away. Surprisingly, his dark side willingly let go of his sword and let it fly over into the tree trunk, where it buried deeply into the wood. Link kept his sword pointed at his dark side, though didn't take a step forward to strike.

"Alright," he said, "Something's up, and I want to know what it is. Why aren't you taunting me?"

"_Isn't it obvious?_" Link's dark side asked, "_I've matured and adapted enough to know that taunting you isn't the only means to help you lose control over your emotions. There are plenty of other worldly things that can accomplish that._"

Now Link knew something else was going on. "What are you going to do?"

"I _am not going to do anything,_" the doppelganger said, "_All I have to do is wait. It's obvious that she won't resist you being in bed like this. It shouldn't take long now._"

Link suddenly realized who his dark side meant. "Oh no."

Like an echo, Link heard his door open slowly before being closed shut and locked. His eyes opened wide when he realized what was going to happen.

_No_, he said to himself. _I've got to get back up there!_

Link made to attack his dark side, but suddenly felt a severe pain in his torso. He cried out in pain and grabbed at his side; dropping the Master Sword and his shield in the process. Looking down, he suddenly saw a wound on his body that seemed to be bleeding again, and it was starting to convulse rapidly as the moon's light touched it.

_My Werewolf wound_, Link thought. _But…how?_

"_Too late, hero. You're in my realm now. No amount of struggling is going to get you to stop what's about to happen._"

* * *

Ruta stood at the foot of the bed. She looked rather triumphantly at Link's sleeping form, noting that he seemed to have been tossing and turning, and was very uncomfortable. Typical; Ruta knew that such actions were signs that someone had cheated on another. She had seen people go through enough boyfriends and girlfriends enough to see the signs easily. Her Link had been with another woman.

"Hello, my love," Ruta said in a loud whisper, "I can see now you are at my mercy. You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? I know all about you and your precious Rose, and about how you have cheated on me. Well, I for one am not going to let that happen.

"When I gave you the Zora's Sapphire, I was so sure you would be the perfect husband. I waited patiently for you to return; rejecting many suitors that wanted me. I even rejected my own feelings for others just so that I could be wed to you, and fulfill the promise we made all those years back. And when you do come back, seven years later, I come to find you've been cheating on me? I find that unfair, Link. Very unfair."

Ruta approached the bed so that she could whisper in Link's ears. "But I am a merciful princess. I also wish to be a good wife, so I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll give you good reason to stay with me. I'll make it so that you will be dependent on me, and through your own manly desires will never want to leave my side again. And then, when we've had our fun, I'll show you what it means to truly love, and you will beg for my forgiveness."

She reached under the covers and slipped in. Link reacted and tried to push away, but Ruta grabbed onto him tightly.

"This is going to be fun," she whispered.

"Ruta…don't…"

* * *

Link was gripping at his side. He had heard what Ruta had said and had managed to let out a shout; one that he hoped would carry through to his real mouth on the other side. However, by then the connection between him and the outside world had vanished as more pain suddenly shot up his body.

"What the hell is going on out there? Let me free!"

"_Ooh_," Link's dark side said with a smile, "_Your body is really enjoying this. It's too bad you aren't up there, boy. I can feel your cheeks flush bright red right now. Maybe they'll go brighter if you were still up there._"

Link began to hyperventilate. This couldn't be happening. He had to get up there; he had to stop Ruta, and stop his dark side. He wished he would have confronted Ruta sooner and explained about what happened. Why did he hesitate? Why?

"_Oh boy_," the dark Link said, "_This is truly magnificent. She is quite an aggressive young lady. She's currently having fun with your lips right now. That tastes good…sweet, fishy taste. It just makes me want to take a bite…_"

Link looked up at his dark side and began to grow afraid. "How can you feel all of this?"

The dark Link turned, his features starting to become more absolute as his eyes glowed bright red. Already, he had become a complete replica of what Link was in the real world, save that he was completely jet black and had glowing red eyes. However, several other features were beginning to form as the dark creature's body began to slowly change color. Like watercolors on a canvas, different colors began to form as black began to fade away.

"_Your body will soon be my own_," he said with a growl, "_Already, as Ruta has her fun up there, I'm beginning to feel your connection with your own mind begin to sever, and my consciousness will soon take its place. You have no idea how good this feels to have a body once again! I can feel your power surging through me!_"

Link hissed as his wound began to convulse even more. "Why, Ruta?" he shouted, "WHY?"

"_Oh, lighten up_," he said, "_It's not like you are a virgin anyway._"

Link looked up in shock. "What do you mean?"

His dark side let out a wild laugh. "_You mean you don't remember?_" he asked.

Link looked at his doppelganger like he was from another dimension. His dark side looked at him in surprise.

"_You really don't remember, do you?_" he asked, "_Oh, this is just too rich! What seven years can truly do to a man! HAHAHAHAAAA! Well, I guess it doesn't matter now anyway. You'll have plenty of time to remember in the back of your mind…or, in this case, my mind!_"

By now, his dark side had suddenly become a complete replica of himself. Link looked up in horror as every skin blemish, every scar, every tiny hair had been completely replicated. It was as if he was looking at a mirror with an evil grin. The only differences were the lines of varicose veins running across his body, as well as the glowing red eyes and the truly evil personality reflecting from within.

"_The time has come_," he said, "_Your body…is my own!_"

His dark side suddenly began go disappear. All around Link, the world he was in was fading into black. His own mind was filled with images of fear, terror, and remorse. Above all, above even the regret, was the feeling of helplessness; that he truly couldn't do anything to stop it.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

Ruta looked up and smiled from her side of the bed. She was breathing heavily, and her mind was filled with pleasing thoughts. Turning, she looked over at Link, who had what could only be a dubious smile on his face.

"So, my love," she said, "Did you enjoy that."

Link groaned for a moment. Ruta sighed and approached Link to kiss him. Suddenly, without warning, a powerful hand gripped at her throat and began to squeeze hard. Ruta choked and looked around in terror to find her assailant, but suddenly saw to her horror that it was none other than Link! The Hylian was smiling, an evil grin on his face, though there was something off. His veins had begun to swell, and his scars were beginning to crack open to form new wounds across his body. The biggest change in her beloved was his eyes…

They were glowing, and they were red!

"_Oh, yes, my dear. I quite enjoyed that!_"

The entire room suddenly burst into flames.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: ...

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: ...I think I just commited a sin.

Darin: ...I'm glad you had me asleep through all that. EUGH!

**Kerian**: Anyway, a quick explanation for that last chapter; I had been planning it for a while, and had been questioning how exactly I was going to end it. I had planned on Rose coming by and having a confrontation come between Link, Ruta, and Rose, but for some reason I wanted to end this saga of chapters quickly so that I could get to the Water Temple stuff as fast as possible.

Okay, so I could have seen this chapter put in a lot further than where it is now, so that Ruta could get some character development. However, I didn't want to endure having to write love scenes involving Ruta trying to get Link to like her and Link being too scared to tellk Ruta the truth. Tons of stories use that kind of plot, including many anime series, and I just didn't want to have to go through with it. It would have been torture for me to write it and as such might have been torture for you readers to have to read it, so I just decided to get it over with. I'll do character development for Ruta later.

Anyway, now you know why this chapter is called Possession. Everyone's been expecting this moment to happen. Lots of great fanfics involve Link and his dark persona, Dark Link (anybody notice that he hasn't called himself that yet?), though not a lot do him good justice. Arxane's is probably the best, even though his series got cut short by life. A friend of mine, Dannondorf, who wrote the epically awesome Link/Saria fanfic called Saria's Wish, created a Dark Link persona that had evolved as Link grew up; becoming more and more like Link as Link's own dark heart grew and became repressed. Of course, I was disappointed that he didn't show the battle, but it was still fun in the end. In this case, I decided to homage both Dark Links by making this one be within Link, like Arxane's, but steadily evolving over the years, like Dannondorf's.

Anyway, now that this is done, I can only wonder what's going to happen next chapter. Not only that, but Dark Link left us with some mysteries that are unsolved. Plus, what could the Shaman and Vaati be planning that involves a castle in ruins far to the south? One can only wait and hate me for being such an expert in the realm of the cliffhanger, huh?

Darin: You've got that right. We all hate you for that.

**Kerian**: *gives Darin the evil eye* So, now that we are all done with this, I'll be signing off. Again, sorry for offending anyone who thought that chapter was a bit over the top. I'll make it up to everyone in the next one. I'm Kerian...

Darin: And I'm Darin...

**Both**: And this is us saying, We out!

-Kerian and Darin


	95. Chapter 23, Part 3: Possession

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 23: Possession, Part 3

* * *

Ruta gazed in horror as her beloved suddenly caused the whole room to burst into flames. He still had his hand tightly around her neck, though it wasn't holding quite as tightly, giving her just enough air to breathe. She tried to struggle as Link gazed at the destruction with a smile and cackled insanely.

"Link! What…what is going on?" Ruta shouted.

"_I'm afraid that Link is no more,_" the Hylian said, "_Soon, you will be the same!_"

Ruta closed her eyes as Link raised his hand and formed a fist, which became engulfed in flames. Before he could attack, however, someone popped out from within Link's hat, which had miraculously survived the flames.

"Hey, what's the big idea of waking me up?" he shouted.

Darin suddenly saw what Link was doing. One look at those eyes, and Darin's wings suddenly drooped.

"Oh, no."

"_Link, the Hero of Time, is no more!_" the Hylian shouted, "_Dark Link is all that remains!_"

Before Link could attack Ruta, Darin suddenly shot forward. Transforming into a flaming cyclone, the Shadow Fairy struck the Hylian full in the chest. Link's possessed body leapt from the bed and struck back at Darin, who quickly flew away so that he was between the possessed Hylian and the Zora Princess.

"Back off!" Darin shouted, "I'm warning you; one false move and I'll run you through!"

"_I am so scared,_" the Hylian said sarcastically, "_Of course, if you kill me, what's to say that Link won't get hurt either? HAHAHA!_"

The possessed Link reached into his belt and pulled out the Lightning Rod. All it took was just one aim, and lightning suddenly shot out from the jewel on the end of the rod. Darin was struck with a full blast, and although his magic took the majority of the blast, it was enough to knock him into the wall behind a burning dresser.

"_HAHAHAHAHA! Now, let's see what terror this new body can do! I've been waiting for this moment for far too long!_"

Without giving Ruta so much as a backwards glance, the Hylian raised his hand and let loose a bolt of pure flame, completely destroying the door. Striding out into the open cold of Zora's Domain, the possessed Hylian took a good look around, began to take a deep breath, and then ran cackling down the halls.

Ruta was terrified at what had happened. She sat on the bed, completely frightened and unable to move. She managed to get enough control of herself to move as Darin came out from under the dresser and began to put out the fires with his magic.

"Ruta," the Shadow Fairy said angrily, "What the hell did you just do?"

"I-I-I-I-I…" Ruta was in shock. She couldn't speak. She was far too frightened by the image of Link suddenly changing into a red-eyed monster.

"RUTA!"

Ruta stopped talking. For a fairy, Darin had a surprisingly large set of lungs. The fairy approached Ruta at the foot of the bed and looked up at her, glowing brightly as he did.

"What were you doing with Link?" Darin asked.

Ruta lowered her gaze. Darin's own gaze penetrated her deeply, as if he was reading her soul and judging her for all the wrongs she did in her life. Ruta muttered something and tried to back away from the fairy, only to have him come up to her face.

"Ruta, tell the truth," Darin said, "Did you sleep with Link?"

"What? I…" Ruta said.

"Did you, or did you not?"

"NO! Okay?" Ruta said, "I was going to, and I was going to go through the whole thing, but…I just couldn't. I just kissed him and was so caught up in groping him and in the emotion and all…and…and…"

"Ruta, that's enough," Darin said.

The Zora shut her mouth.

"What you did, however, was unforgivable," he said, "Link had felt an emotional and physical attraction for you when you got here and you took advantage of it, even if you didn't go through with it like you planned. It was more than enough for Link to lose control of his emotions, and now…his dark side has run loose."

"Dark side?" Ruta asked, "Link has…what has he been doing?"

Darin looked at Ruta angrily. "It's a long and complicated story; one which you should not have gotten involved with! Now, because of you, the evil inside of Link is going to cause destruction and chaos, and there's nothing any of us can do about it! We'd be lucky if we can even get to Link anymore."

"Well, it's not my fault!" Ruta said in protest, "If Link hadn't cheated on me-"

"CHEATED ON YOU?" Darin shouted, "Hell, Ruta, if anything you were the other woman! Link and Rose had their eyes on each other ever since they were kids, and only managed to realize it after he and I came back after seven years of being asleep! He was going to tell you the truth, in fact, though he should have just gone outright and told you to begin with!"

This was all wrong. This was nothing like Ruta had known…what she thought she had known. "But…the Zora's Sapphire…"

"Link needed it to save Hyrule, you know that!" Darin said, "And yet you went off and let your own emotions get the best of you and assume he was taking it as an engagement gift! Link should have told you that he needed it and was going to return it, but he got too chicken because yet another girl had come up to him as if he was a god and expected him feel about her the same way. Now, Dark Link is out there, likely destroying all of Zora's Domain, and it's all your fault!"

Ruta shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she had thought; everything she had believed for the past seven years…had been a lie?

"No…" Ruta whispered.

"Yes," Darin nodded, "Like it or not, you're partially responsible for all of this. Now, find someplace to hide. I'm going to go."

Darin turned to leave. Ruta god up and held her hand out to call him back.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Darin turned and looked at Ruta as he reached the door. "I'm going to do my job."

* * *

Dark Link cackled to himself. He had never felt this good. At long last, at long and final last, this body was his!

It had taken him so long to get this far. He could remember how, many years ago, he had been created as a result of dark magic, and had to endure living as a tiny thought in the back of the mind of a person who could do so much more. Over time, he began to gain influence over that person, and steadily began to grow stronger and stronger until he could soon have the chance to take over and gain absolute control. But when the day came that he finally managed to get agonizingly close to his goal.

Unfortunately, a man named Ganondorf had other plans.

After an unknown and mysterious event involving the Water Temple, Ganondorf managed to steal Link's dark side in an attempt to take his powers. In merely moments, Dark Link obtained true sentience and grew his own body, before escaping into the confines of the temple. There, with Ganondorf's assistance, he slowly began to grow in power, though he was confined in only one room of the temple to do so. As he grew in power, Dark Link managed to create his own body, though it was only a shadow compared to what he could have had with Link's body. When the chance came for him to kill Link, Dark Link took the chance on a whim, and fought Link to the bitter end no mater how many times Link managed to strike. Sure, he may also cease to exist if he managed to kill the one who created him, but he would stop at nothing to kill the one who gave him this misery.

Unfortunately, the Hero of Time was much better than he was.

Dark Link was defeated, though his soul could never truly be destroyed. As long as Link was still alive, he would follow him to the bitter end. Dark Link followed the Hero everywhere; he was present in the fight against Bongo-Bongo, the Twinrova battle, even the fight between the Hero of Time and Ganondorf himself. It was Dark Link who managed to pester Ganondorf's mind enough to cause Ganondorf to go insane and use his power to transform into his true form, Ganon; the King of Evil.

As Link went back in time, so did his doppelganger. When Link went to search for his stupid fairy, the one called Navi, he tagged along as well. He was even present in the battle for Termina, and followed Link to the bitter end. However, when he came to Ikana Valley, a Garo managed to take his soul, and he was lost in the realms of time and space for many, many years…until a new host came along.

He was mad, however, that this Link; the descendant of the very Link that he was born from and hated, and the one who fed his growth to transform him to what he was now; didn't remember a thing about what happened!

It didn't matter, he supposed. Now, after all these years, he finally had a body to command on his own, and he would wreak havoc across the world for as long as this body's heart would beat and its lungs drew breath.

He felt something tugging in the back of his mind. Without a doubt, the real Link was trying to struggle with the bonds that Dark Link had laid across his mind; attempting to regain control. Dark Link smiled. _He _wasn't going anywhere. He, Dark Link, was now master of this body, and the one formerly known as the Hero of Time was now his plaything that he could toy with forevermore.

Dark Link strode out into the middle of Zora's Domain. He looked down at the ice, and felt for the first time ever the cold air tingle and attempt to numb his skin. He laughed and opened his arms, letting the feeling grace his body even though it was trying desperately hard to fight against him however it could.

"_I think it's time to turn up the heat in this wretched place!_" he shouted.

Calling upon all the fury he had accumulated for years was easy enough. He had no desire for control; all he wanted was to melt this place until it was a lava pit. The Zoras in here would be forfeit to his leisure, and rightfully so; he liked a good barbecue anyway, and he wanted to taste the burning flesh of a Zora.

The pool in the center of Zora's Domain burst into flame. The flames rose high in the cavern; it was more of a light show than true destruction, though Dark Link didn't mind. He loved using flames to destroy things. As the flames grew hotter, the ice began to steam up as the heat evaporated it clean off of the surface.

Aran ran into the room and gazed at Link in shock. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" he shouted, "You could kill them down there!"

"_My friend, I think that's the general idea!_" Dark Link roared. He transferred some of his fury magic and shot it forward at the Zora youth. Aran barely had time to get away as the spot where he was standing suddenly became completely baked in fire. The surface of the stairs that he had run down became glass and burned like red coals.

Aran retaliated quickly; pulling out a staff like Hyxan's and launching a bolt of lightning at his assailant. Dark Link easily dodged it and struck back with more flames, which in turn were extinguished by a wall of water that suddenly appeared. Aran tried to hold his own as the insane Hylian struck blow after blow; transforming his magical flames into a whip which he used to strike at the Zora's soft, water bound skin.

"Link, listen to yourself!" Aran shouted, "You've gone mad! Hyxan, help!"

"_Mad? I'm more than mad, hahaha! I'm a freakin' psycho!_"

Hyxan leapt out from his chamber and suddenly saw the damage being done. With lightning reflexes, he began to form a small storm inside of the room, which rained down upon the flames and extinguished them. The ice below had thinned dangerously, and some of the Zoras within looked as if they could have been baked alive, but they were safe…for now.

"Hero of Time, just what in Nayru's name do you think you are doing?" he shouted as he descended the stairs.

"_I'm not the Hero_," the possessed Link said, twirling around like an insane dancer, "_I'm absolute chaos in its pure, unaltered form! I am the fury unrestrained; the predator that kills for pleasure. I am the hunter that never ceases to kill! I…am…DARK LINK!_"

Aran and Hyxan defended themselves from the next salvo of attacks. This time, instead of flame, pure bolts of ice began to rain down upon the two of them. They easily deflected most of them and absorbed some of the others, though many of them came dangerously close to cutting them. They realized how dangerous their situation was, and knew it would be only a matter of time before one of them was skewered.

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_" Dark Link shouted, "_This is so much fun. Why that foolish brat never thought about doing this just for the hell of it is beyond me! I can go at this all day and not even break a sweat!_"

"Link, be reasonable!" Hyxan shouted.

"We're your friends! Don't do this," Aran said.

"_I don't have any friends!_" the Hylian said, "_and I told you…I'm not Link anymore! Can't you tell the differences?_"

It was then that Aran did see that something was wrong. Link's body was going out of control; he was forming varicose veins and his scars were beginning to reopen. His eyes, however, were what really got him; they were bright red and glowing with an intense fire.

"RAAAAH!"

Dark Link rose to defend himself as a flying tornado hit him dead on. Link's possessed body skidded across the floor, though it still stood regardless of the force of the blow. Dark Link looked up to see Darin join the ranks of the two Zoras; his body glowing furiously.

"_Ah, so the little bug has returned,_" he said, licking his lips in anticipation, "_I heard that bugs are a delicacy in some places._"

"You won't get away with this, Dark Link!" Darin shouted, "I won't let you!"

Aran made to aim his staff at the hero, but Hyxan raised a hand and lowered it. "Look at him, Aran," Hyxan said, "He may not look it, but that is still Link, your friend, trapped somewhere behind that dark monster. He's being possessed by a force far more powerful than any of us. If we were to land a blow to him, it would be the same as if landing a blow to the real Link."

"_That's right,_" Dark Link said with a smile, "_which means you can't kill me! I'll be free to do as I please when I please, and when death finally claims me, who else would be blamed but the original, unworthy owner of this body? Link, the Hero of Time, will be forever known as the traitor of Hyrule, and the homicidal mastermind of the greatest massacre in the history of the entire world! I will kill and ravage everything within hundreds of thousands of miles of here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!_"

Dark Link lit himself aflame and roared. Aran, Hyxan, and Darin covered themselves to keep away from the powerful flames. Everything from his blonde hair to his boots were covered in the stuff, and any further heat would potentially kill his body and burn everyone to a crisp.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not bound with ties of friendship."

Dark Link cocked an ear back at the voice. Suddenly, three darts struck Dark Link's potential victims, causing them to fall to the floor. The three of them lay there, unconscious and unable to move; no longer a nuisance to the true attacker.

Dark Link turned and saw someone standing in the middle of the ice. His flames flickered and died so that he could see past the steam. He caught a pair of deep, blue eyes in the middle of the mist, and almost mistaken them for someone he hated just as badly as he hated Link.

"_Oh, Rosey_," Dark Link cackled, "_How'd you get all the way over here in this cold, wretched place?_"

The Thorn stepped forward out of the steam. "I'm not your girlfriend," he said angrily, "You must really be crazy to mistake me for her."

Dark Link really did laugh this time; long and loud, the evil sound echoing throughout the whole cavern. "_That's real rich_," he said, "_Me, mistake you for this guy's girlfriend; the one girl who I want to see humiliated and ravaged and completely torn apart and her guts in my belly more than anyone else in the world. Hmm…I guess I must have thought you were her in the heat of the moment…those eyes could fool anyone._"

The Thorn drew his two broadswords. "Enough talk," he growled, "I came here to finish you, even if you claim to be someone else. As long as its your body, and it looks like you, then I will be the one to take off your head and serve it to my masters."

"_Masters?_" Dark Link said, his smile fading away, "_Pfaw! You're far stronger than any one of those foolish, smoke-and-mirrors magicians that dare to consider themselves _Sorcerers_. I've been around the world long enough to know how phony those losers are, and if you have any sense within you, you should too!_"

The Thorn growled. His swords burst into flame and ice, and his body began to float off of the ground in a turbulent gust of wind.

"I don't call this smoke and mirrors," he said satisfactory.

Dark Link shrugged. "_Call it what you want_," he said, "_It doesn't mean I won't kill you just the same!_"

Dark Link suddenly came up and threw the Gale Boomerang from inside of the Kokiri Bust Bag. The Thorn leapt away quickly, only to be suddenly pelted by a Deku Nut, which he got full in the face. Dark Link cackled as he used every weapon of Link's arsenal to his advantage; shooting arrows wildly and launching magical attack after magical attack with the Lightning Rod. The Thorn found it difficult to dodge wave after wave of the powerful weapons, and even blocking them became a swift pain as he tried to keep himself from being hit and keep his concentration on his spells at the same time. It was as if Dark Link knew _exactly_ how to defeat him.

"_Let's face it, you little bastard,_" the possessed Link said in the middle of another lightning strike, "_I'm a grand total of over a hundred years of battle experience folded into one package! I know how to kill every monster; every human being; every living thing imaginable, and I watched it all from the eyes of the best! I witnessed the defeat of ghosts, wizards like yourself, Ganondorf, even a god in its mortal form! There is no way you can defeat me! I…AM…INVINCIBLE!_"

The Thorn growled at the possessed Hero. He was getting extremely annoyed by this guy. If it weren't for the fact that he had to bring him back in one piece he would have used a magic nova on him by now. But no, now he had to endure endless taunting from someone who couldn't learn how to keep his damn mouth shut.

Dark Link saw the change in pace in The Thorn's movements. He smiled. "_Ah_," he said, "_You don't like me calling you that, do you? Since you are an assassin _and _a wizard, I bet your life story will be as easy to predict as reading a book. You were born finding that you had no father, and your village hated you beyond anything in the world. You did all that you could to make your precious little mommy happy, but you were never good enough for her or the rest of the people in your world. Face it, you little pest; your mother was a whore, and you were simply a mistake of nature, and the only good about you are your powers, which you don't even use to your full potential! Pathetic! YOU ARE PATHETIC!_"

The Thorn suddenly roared. The flames on his swords increased in size, and he suddenly rushed forward; his swords shining brightly as he rushed forward to strike. Dark Link smiled; he baited the trap, and his quarry fell for it; hook, line, and sinker.

The Thorn was within three feet of killing Dark Link when the warrior pulled out the Megaton Hammer. The powerful weapon clashed head-on with the warrior's chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall with a crash. He grunted in pain and dropped his swords, but couldn't move as Dark Link flew forward with blinding speed and pinned the warrior's shoulder to the wall by stabbing it with an arrow. The Megaton Hammer and everything else lay forgotten on the ground; including the Kokiri Bust Bag; empty of all of its contents.

"_You've been quite a fun little warrior,_" Dark Link growled passionately, "_but I'm afraid that the time has come to end this tale. Now, SAY GOODBYE!_"

Dark Link lifted his left fist, causing it to charge in power and form a tremendous ball of flame at the end. The Thorn looked at it in horror and knew that there would be no chance at stopping that thing from hitting him. This was the end…he had failed.

Dark Link brought the fist straight towards the man, and was about to collide it head-on with his face, when…suddenly…it stopped.

Dark Link opened his eyes in surprise. He found that he had hesitated and stopped just inches from striking the assassin's face. His fist had gone out, and didn't even have a lick of flame. He attempted to force himself to hit the warrior, but found that he had lost motor control of his left arm.

"_Come on, dammit!_" he growled, "_Why won't this stupid thing work?_"

He got his answer. A great, golden light suddenly glowed on his hand. Dark Link took a good, long look at the back of his wrist, which showed a dark tattoo of three golden triangles; the one pointing to his right glowing bright yellow-gold. He looked at the thing in shock, and growled furiously as he began to regain control of his left arm.

"_Fine,_" he said, "_If you don't want me to kill him with magic, I'll simply use the old fashioned way instead!_"

Dark Link forced his left hand to reach up towards his back. The Thorn could not move while Dark Link still had his other arm keeping him in place on the wall. As he attempted to struggle, he suddenly saw to his horror that the warrior was reaching for none other than the Blade of Evil's Bane.

Dark Link reached up and grasped the blade. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, and he let out an almighty scream.

"_AAAAAAH!_"

Pain shot up his arm like wildfire; it was like an everlasting agony that threatened to sever every limb from his body. Dark Link's eyes suddenly began to go hazy as his vision suddenly began to switch from this world to the world of his mind. He suddenly saw, to his horror, a golden figure that looked like a man he had seen often enough in his past life to know who in the world it was.

"_No! Not you! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_"

The Hero's Shade looked at Dark Link in bitter contempt. "_Dark Link, you have caused far enough trouble with the body of my pupil. You have now, at long last, left yourself exposed and have made the mistake of touching this blade. I shall sever you from this body just like I did all those years ago, and when I do you will be powerless as the magic of this world consumes you as it once did many ages past!_"

"_No, no-no-no!_" Dark Link shouted, "_You can't do this to me! STAY AWAY!_"

The Hero's Shade raised his sword. "_I'm afraid it's too late for you,_" he said, "_Your death will be agonizingly slow. You have haunted this boy long enough!_"

The sword came down with a powerful "_SCHATANG!_"

And, just like that, Dark Link was off. He ran screaming out of Zora's Domain like a powerful banshee unleashed upon the world. Using all of Link's magic that he could muster, he bolted for the exit of Zora's Domain. Like a lightning bolt, he ran out of the tunnel and half ran, half flew across the landscape towards the one place he knew was safe…The Water Temple.

He was running to Lake Hylia.

* * *

Darin groaned and got up. He had a splitting headache. He felt as if he had eaten way too much fish, only without the wonderful aftertaste of the stuff in his mouth. As he got up, he suddenly noticed he was on the ground, in the middle of Zora's Domain, and that Aran and Hyxan were lying down next to him.

And then, he remembered.

He cursed aloud and flew up. Link's possessed body was nowhere to be found. Instead, across the frozen pool in Zora's Domain, was the assassin; laying bleeding in the darkness.

Darin quickly flew up over to the assassin. He began to burst into flame as he gazed furiously at the man who had struck them down.

"Where is he?" Darin growled.

The assassin groaned. His mask was askew and he was bleeding in his right shoulder, due to an arrow sticking inside of it. Darin approached so that his fire would threaten to burn the assassin, who recoiled slowly at the rise in temperature.

"Where is Link?"

"Darin, enough!"

Darin turned around. Hyxan and Aran were getting up, rubbing the sore spot where they had been struck by the assassin's tranquilizers. As they got up, the two of them approached the fairy on the ice; using their webbed feet to keep themselves from slipping. Once they made it, the two of them stood beside Darin and looked down at the assassin, who looked like he had seen better days.

Hyxan kneeled down and looked at the Hylian. He had been struck full in the chest, and a couple of ribs were broken, though what looked like shattered chest was really a steel plate that had taken the brunt of the blow and potentially saved his life, only now his chest was all cut up as a result. Hyxan examined the arrow wound and noted that the barbs hadn't gone through yet, and that if he pulled on it hard enough it could come out with minimal damage.

"I can heal this," Hyxan offered, "It will save having to endure the pain."

"I can manage," the assassin hissed, "Believe me…I've been…through worse."

"I can tell," Hyxan said, "These scars indicate a life of pain and misery. If you let me heal you now, I can guarantee you can live long enough to endure some more scars to the collection."

The assassin didn't answer for a moment. Hyxan got up and made as if to leave, but the assassin grunted and lifted a hand to get him to stop. The Hydromancer turned and smiled as he knelt down next to their original assailant.

"Are you crazy?" Darin asked, "This guy almost killed Link once before, and now you're helping him?"

"It's better than just leaving him here," Hyxan said, "Last I checked, a good soul doesn't leave someone to die a slow death, even if he is their enemy."

"Besides," Aran said, looking down angrily at the shadow fairy, "Link is the bigger threat right now. We have no idea where he is, and for all we know he could be destroying half the countryside by now. We have to get out of here and stop him."

"I agree," Darin said, "though I still don't see how healing him will help."

"There is also another reason why I'm healing him," Hyxan said, "I was hoping that, when we can get him well enough to talk, we can interrogate him and ask him what happened while we were out; where Link went. Perhaps then we can figure out where to find him."

"You won't get much out of me," The Thorn said with a grunt, "Even if I knew where the hell he went, I wouldn't just simply tell you guys so that you can go out and warn him. He's my quarry…SSSS!"

Hyxan had pulled out the arrow from the assassin's shoulder, and pulled out a vial of ointment. His hands glowing brightly, he began applying ointment to the many cuts, bruises, and broken bones on the Hylian's body. The wounds brightly lit up before slowly sealing up; the broken bones moving into place and setting themselves before a sudden coat of powerful healing energy sealed them together. The Thorn took a quick breath before slowly relaxing with a steady sigh.

"Now," Hyxan said, "let us answer the foremost question on all of our minds; how did our Link get possessed like this?"

"I think we'd all like to know that one," Aran said; still glaring at Darin as he did.

Darin gulped. He wasn't sure whether or not it was his place to mention it. As he was about to speak, however, their thoughts were interrupted by a pair of timid feet entering the chamber.

"It was my fault."

Everyone turned to see Ruta, in tears, standing before them all. Hyxan and Aran looked at Ruta in amazement, while Darin simply moved aside rather shamefully.

"Ruta?" Aran asked, "What's your fault?"

Ruta looked up; betrayal and fear in her eyes. She looked as if she had been crying for hours, and judging by how long they were out that could have very likely been the case. Her tears ran fresh from her eyes as she gazed at her friends in guilt and shame.

"I'm the one who released Dark Link."

* * *

Dark Link had moved across Hyrule at blinding speeds. What would have taken the possessed body days to get form Zora's Domain to its destination took merely a couple of hours for the monster. Dark Link ran as fast as he could; pushing himself forward with all the magic he could muster, and leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Finally, he reached it; the shores of Lake Hylia. The lake was a ruined place; its waters red and dotted with flames and ruined debris. Its huge shores had extended a great bit since Dark Link had last seen the place, but regardless of the changes, he knew very well where this place was. He had only a limited amount of time before the Hero's Shade's spell took into effect and tore him away from this body, and he had to get here as fast as he could before that happened.

Suddenly, he felt it. There was a great pain in his chest, and he suddenly clutched it and recoiled. Link's body fell out of the sky as Dark Link tore at his chest with the possessed fingers, trying as hard as he could to get free.

"_NOOOO!_"

Dark Link landed hard on the ground, trying the best that he could to stay in place even though the body he possessed was fighting as hard as possible to get free. As hard as he tried, the dark spirit could not hold on for much longer, and he felt his grip slipping as an all-too-familiar mind began to take its place.

Dark Link felt himself become severed from the mind he had once called home. As that happened, his mind's eye saw him become dragged downwards through the throat. He entered the stomach and began to make his way through the lungs and into the heart, where he felt himself being torn apart and steadily pulled out from his former body.

"_AAAAAAAA_AAAAAHHHH!"

Link suddenly found himself looking out of his eyes again. His whole world burned with pain. He could feel something being pulled out of his chest. He wanted more than ever for the pain to stop; for whatever it was trying to get out to leave and be done with it. He was about to end it himself when, at long last, something big, black, and dark began to poke through the openings in his tunic.

It was a big, black sphere, which seemed to have its own inner light that shone within the darkness. The black thing was dark enough that it was darker than the night sky around him, and Link could only gaze at it in horror regardless of the pain deep inside of him. He felt the last few strands of the monster sever like a thousand needles each, until, at long last, it was free of his body.

Link fell over and clutched his chest. The pain was agonizing. He felt as if his soul was ripped in two. Looking up, he saw the sphere dart around for a few seconds before suddenly rocketing over the surface of a burning lake; dipping inside of an opening in the island in its center. Just like that, it was gone; completely free of the body that it once plagued for months, perhaps never to return.

Link suddenly began to cry. He wept uncontrollably, his eyes filled with tears that gushed out like water bursting through a dam. He felt all the pain, anguish, and sorrow throughout his life burst through his soul, and he could not help but weep regardless of his desires to control himself. He finally gave up and wept as openly as he could; letting loose the pain as he looked down at the sand. Rearing back his head, he roared into the night sky, and felt his body burn as he unconsciously called forth flames all around him; flames that burnt dark blue, like the anguish in his soul.

"Rose," Link whispered, "I…betrayed you. I betrayed everyone. I'm sorry…so, so sorry…"

Link could see an image of Rose in his mind's eye; smiling sadly at him, the last thing he saw of her before he left for Zora's Domain. It had only been a couple of days ago, but it felt like months to Link's mind, and right now it could have been seven years since he saw her. He felt that bad.

"Make my pain go away…"

Link fell face forward into the sand and wept long into the night. By the time he was done, he had lost almost all feeling within himself and the world around him. He was too full of anguish and hate for himself to care about what all went on in his world. He felt lost…alone…broken.

He didn't even care when two reptilian creatures came up and hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: PHOOOO! Working a night and a morning on this chapter was fun! WHOOT! Dark Link is so evil, isn't he?

Darin: Meh...nice fixing the problem from last chapter, Kerian.

**Kerian**: Yeah, about that. I felt kind of bad with what I did with Ruta and Link, and going to church afterwards didn't really help the mood, so I decided to fix it up a bit. However, that still doesn't change the fact that Dark Link is a psycho and perhaps one of the greatest bad guys on the planet! I've been waiting for this chapter for so long, it's not even funny. *sigh* That battle was fun. To help get me in the mood for the end of the chapter though I decided to listen to the Avatar State theme from The Last Airbender. It worked rather perfectly; the intense music at the beginning plus the sad vocalizations at the end was perfect for creating that moment when Dark Link was torn out and when Link felt sorrow for what had happened earlier. Still...DARK LINK RULES! MUAHAHAHAAAAA!

Darin: Okay, okay. Don't go all psycho on us, buddy.

**Kerian**: Too late!

Darin: Gosh dang it!

**Kerian**: Anyway, there's going to be one more chapter in this chapter section before I begin the next one, the dungeon crawl. The Water Temple, since it's so big and hard, is going to be difficult to accurately portray _and_ give it my own style for its new specific theme. Of course, I already know who the next boss is going to be, and seeing as he can count for both themes he's going to be both easy to create and fun to do! I can't wait! It's going to be epic and so full of DESTRUCTION! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Darin: Okay, you need to cut with the Disturbed music. It's not good for you.

**Kerian**: I feel stricken...:D. Anyway, enough with the dorkness. In other news, I'm done with some lineart for my Zelda Art project, which needs colored, though I still have a long way to go before I get done with everything. If you've seen my artwork on DeviantART, you'll know that the last Zelda Art pics I released where from the Kokiri Forest. The next section will involve Hyrule Field, and will include four classical enemies (Keese, Stalchild, Guays, and Peahats), one race (I'm tied between drawing Bokoblins or drawing the residents of Lon Lon Ranch. Drawing ranchers would mean I get an excuse to draw Malon...*drools and realizes what he's doing and slaps himself*, though ranchers are a part of the Hylian race, which I was going to do for Hyrule Castle. Drawing Bokoblins would be easier to do, though...Malon...*drools again* rofl), and one boss/miniboss pic (Kargorocs). Once I'm done with that, I'll be able to choose whatever spot I would want to do next (maybe Dodongo Caverns, maybe Zora's Domain. It doesn't really matter, as long as it's fun to do).

Now, I don't have a scanner available to me yet. That means that when I get done with this section I have to wait and post everything *after* I get one, which may take a couple of weeks. However, when I do eventually get a scanner, I'll post the next section on my DeviantART page, .com/. Just look in the gallery for a section called Zelda Art. You can't miss it.

Anyway, now that we have all that finished, it's time for me to head. In a little while, I'll start the next chapter, though for the moment I need a break from writing, so in the mean time I'll finisn up on the Zelda Art.

Darin: Are you sure you can't draw me?

**Kerian**: *presses the ignore button* I'm Kerian.

Darin: And I'm Darin...

**Both**: And this is us saying, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	96. Chapter 23, Part 4: Possession

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 23: Possession, Part 4

* * *

Aran gaped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. All of this time; seven years of crushing on Ruta, the prettiest and most beautiful Zora in the entire world…and the one he loved would do something like this?

Ruta told them everything. She told them about how she felt jealous that Link was cheating on her, and how she wanted to make sure he would never do it. She felt insecure; like the one she loved, or she thought she loved, had been trying to get away from her. Now, she came close to doing the deepest, darkest sin a Zora princess could do…only to find that she was, in fact, the other woman in Link's life, not the one that Link was already with.

She just had to unleash a powerful demon in order to do it.

"What…the hell, Ruta," Aran growled.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I should never have done what I just did. I should have just talked with him, like normal couples. It was just…seven years of waiting, combined with the fear of who Link could have been with…I just couldn't control myself."

"You could never control yourself, Ruta," Aran said, "What the hell were you thinking? Have a fun night out and everything would go back to normal again? That's not how the world works!"

"Aran, I'm sorry, I-"

"Ruta, I have to say this outright. I don't care that you are a princess; I don't care that you are the last in line for the throne, and I certainly don't care whether or not you think you are engaged! You've been feeding me that bull for the past seven years! Whenever I show you even the slightest bit of care, or the slightest bit of affection, you turn around and assume I'm asking you to cheat on a guy who didn't even like you! And when the day finally comes that this said guy comes around, what's the first thing you try to do?"

Ruta couldn't speak. She was too upset at the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. She had never truly realized how much Aran cared for her. She had made note of it in the past, but never truly thought about it until now.

"Ruta, your obsession has been breaking the hearts of the friends who surrounded you," Aran said, "When you were a kid, and your mother died, you became insecure because of your mom's death, and then when Link came around it doubled. He was all you ever cared about; all you ever talked, thought, and even dreamed of. It was your obsession that drove everyone away from you in the end…It even…almost drove me back at one point in time. Though now, I realize that was all in vain, because regardless of what I felt, you always thought about number one instead. It was never Link who you truly cared about…but yourself."

Ruta's eyes began to well up in tears again. Aran was right. All of those years of fretting for Link were truly never feelings of care or worry, but they were years of fearing for herself. She thought that Link would leave her, just like her mother did, and as such wanted more than ever for something to prove that wrong. She truly was pathetic…

She had not changed one bit.

"Aran, that is enough," Hyxan said, "As much as I care about you disciplining Princess Ruta for what she has done, I'm going to have to say that now is not the time for that."

Aran growled. "Fine," he said, "I was done with her anyway."

Hyxan cleared his throat while doing his best to ignore Ruta, who had backed into a corner so that she could weep as privately as she could. "Now then," he said, "We must get back to the matter at hand. We know that Dark Link has managed to escape, though we don't exactly know why or where he's gone. If we are going to save Link, we must find him as quickly as possible."

"Oh, we'll find him alright," Darin said, "When I get my hands on Dark Link, I'm gonna-"

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, Darin," Hyxan said, "don't forget that Dark Link is still using Link's body. Whatever damage we cause to him will affect Link in the long run. As the Hero of Time, he is needed to save Hyrule from the grip of the Seven Sorcerers, and as such we cannot harm him severely. Otherwise, he might be too injured to continue his destiny."

"But how do we find him?" Darin asked, "I mean, it's not like he left a note or a trail of breadcrumbs or something."

The three of them began to ponder about this. Aran began staring hard at a piece of scorched rock straight in front of him. Suddenly, he began to notice that the rock was scorched all the way to the exit tunnel, and kept going on outside until it was out of sight.

"Maybe he did leave a trail behind," he said.

Hyxan and Darin both looked up and spotted the trail. The two of them looked over at Aran and smiled. Hyxan came up and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulders.

"Good observation, Aran," Hyxan said, "That means that we are one step closer to finding him. Now, that leaves the final problem…how to get Link back."

Darin, Aran, and Hyxan all looked at each other. None of them could figure out how to solve this puzzle. It would seem that they would never figure out a solution to this particular problem, and as such they were doomed.

And so was Link…

* * *

It was dark. Dark, damp, and hot. Something was holding onto his wrists, and his arms felt like they were being tugged out of their sockets.

Link opened his eyes rather slowly. He was inside of a cell, which was steadily filled with the sound of dripping. A small flow of water, mixed with some kind of fluid Link did not recognize, steadily made its way to and fro on the floor of the strange room. Opening his eyes, fully, he looked up to see that he had a visitor; a man engulfed in flames.

"Hello, Hero of Time," the man said with a smile.

Link looked up, and instantly any feelings he had earlier were replaced by anger and a desire to fight the man who was standing before him.

"Pyromancer," Link growled. As he moved forward, he grunted in pain and noticed that his arms truly did feel like they were coming out of the sockets. Turning around, he saw that he was chained to the wall by both arms. As much as he tried, he couldn't move more than two feet away from the wall, and any further than that was far too agonizingly painful.

The Pyromancer laughed. "You seem surprised to see me, Hero," he said, "Thought you could catch me unawares, even though you were arrogant enough to assume that you could right at the shores of my lake? You'll come to find that I'm not too keen in the idea of having visitors over, especially from the likes of you."

Link growled. He hadn't come to Lake Hylia on purpose. It was Dark Link who had brought him here, though he didn't know whether or not the Pyromancer knew that.

"Let me go!" Link shouted.

"So you can take over my lair and overthrow me like you did with the others?" the Pyromancer growled, "Absolutely not. I think I'm just going to let you sit here for a while; at least until I figure out what to do with you. Now that you are apprehended into my custody, I shall have to let the others know that you are trapped in my grasp. You've been a nuisance for far too long, Hero."

Link suddenly realized something. Where was the Master Sword? He knew that it had been in his sheath when Dark Link had possessed him, but he knew that by now it would have been taken off. He looked frantically around outside of his cell. Where could it have gone?

"Looking for this?" the Pyromancer asked. Lifting a gloved hand, he revealed that he was holding a pair of long, lead tongs, and that at the end of them was the Master Sword, complete with its scabbard and everything.

"Give it back!" Link growled. He tried to struggle but winced in pain as his shoulders protested in agony.

"I don't think so," the Pyromancer chuckled, "I'm going to hold onto this for a while. The Blade of Evil's Bane has been a problem for many ancient wizards in the past; mostly because it has a knack at harming or even killing the wrong ones who try to hold onto it. I'm smart, though. I do my best to take extreme precautions. Perhaps if I design the right gloves I could find a means to hold it myself. Perhaps then, should I decide that my colleagues have a bit…too much…power on their hands, I can relieve it from them, with a nice healthy stab in the back."

"The Master Sword will never bow to your wishes!" Link growled, "It can only work for someone with-"

"With a pure heart," the Pyromancer interrupted, "Sorry, kid, but most legends are based off of superstitious mumbo-jumbo told just to make sure that those who know how to use things don't get their hands on the good stuff. This sword is more than fitting for a man like me. When I eventually overcome the spell used to try and take my arm off when holding it, I shall test its powers on none other than its original insignificant bearer. Don't get too comfortable, Link. You won't be in there for too much longer."

The Pyromancer laughed, his flames dancing on his shoulders and head as he cackled in delight. He walked away, carrying the Master Sword with him; not once giving Link a second glance back. Link suddenly noticed that he hadn't been left alone. Two guards stood in front of the door on either side; both of them were scaly, with long tails, sharp claws, and lizard-like heads each.

Lizalfos.

_This must be a part of the clan that had been enslaved_, Link thought. _Neither of them must really realize what they are doing._

Both of the Lizalfos spoke to each other through barks and hisses; the old Lizalfos tongue. Link remembered Biter's dad using it on his son and his mate just before Karnak arrived and stopped the two of them from killing him.

Link sighed. Things looked pretty hopeless right now. There he was, sitting in the middle of a black, dark cell, with no way out; chained to a wall with two enslaved and monstrous guards and his only hope of salvation currently in the hands of a maniacal sorcerer who had the intent on forcing it to bend to his will.

_Let's face it, Link. You failed. There's no way out. It's the end._

Link didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse that those words came from his own thoughts, not Dark Link's.

He felt terrible.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Darin asked.

"What _can_ we do?" Aran asked. "This situation is pretty hopeless. Let's face it; if what you said about this Dark Link is true, then we're left with the option of facing a maniac who knows all the skills in battle that Link does, plus many more. We're doomed…and so is Link."

"Calm yourself, Aran," Hyxan said, "I'm certain that there is something we can do to stop this crisis. Even though it does seem pretty hopeless, what we can do is try to find a way to at least keep Dark Link from destroying everything; perhaps by making him see reason."

"Did you not hear a single word of what I just said?" Darin asked, "Dark Link _doesn't_ see reason. That's part of why he's such a problem! There are only three things in this world that he would be interested in doing; killing Link, finding some way to humiliate him for all time, or destroying every living thing in this world both physically and emotionally. He's the ultimate bad guy!"

The three friends sighed. None of this talk was getting them anywhere. All it succeeded in doing was getting the three of them feeling helpless. As they stood there, they didn't notice a fourth person in their group, who was leaning against the wall and clutching his right shoulder.

"There is something you can do."

The three of them turned to see The Thorn, who was looking at each of them in turn. Darin glared at him angrily.

"Oh, and what exactly is that, I wonder?" Darin asked sarcastically, "Run Link through and kill both him _and_ Dark Link, thereby solving both our problems? I don't think so!"

The Thorn shook his head. "When the Hero of Time took off, the spirit inside of him kept on yelling about something," he said, "I think something was scaring him, deep inside, because when he tried to kill me, the tattoo on his hand began to glow, and his magic suddenly shut off."

"The Triforce," Darin said, "Go on."

"Anyway," The Thorn continued, "when the Hero reached for his sword, he suddenly screamed, like he was in pain. He began to shout at something…or someone…to get away from him, as if someone he was really afraid of was attacking him or something. Once he stopped screaming, he just left in a hurry, and had been gone for a couple of hours before you guys woke up. I had been sitting here the whole time, in pain, and trying to figure out why he would do that."

Darin fluttered up over onto Aran's shoulder, while Hyxan put a hand up to his chin. The three of them began to ponder about what The Thorn had just told them; wondering what in the world would make such an embodiment of evil run away like that.

"Darin," Hyxan said, "What would happen if Dark Link should ever part from Link's body?"

"He…would be at his most vulnerable," Darin explained, "The original Dark Link had been torn from Link's body by Ganondorf's magic…at least, that's what my mom used to tell me. When that happened, Dark Link ran like crazy deeper into the temple. He was nothing but, 'a ball of hot air,' as my mom described him. When Dark Link had materialized, he and Link managed to fight each other to the death, and were evenly matched, but it was only because Link managed to learn a separate skill that Dark Link did not know of that allowed him to get the upper hand and defeat him."

"How is that possible?" Aran asked, "Doesn't Dark Link know everything that Link does? Shouldn't learning a new move mean that Dark Link would know the exact same move?"

"Not if he's in his body," Darin said. He began to glow in excitement. "Maybe that's why Dark Link was so afraid! Something was trying to get him out, so he went to the one place he knew he could retain his powers for an extended period of time while he was outside of Link's body!"

"The Water Temple," Hyxan said slowly. He looked up at The Thorn. "Why did you tell us this? You are not on our side; you had nothing to gain by telling us information you could have so easily withheld."

"Dark Link is a threat both to my mission and yours," The Thorn said, "As long as Dark Link is even remotely alive, my chances at getting to Link are in great jeopardy. I wish to accompany you while you try to seek out the Hero."

Aran's mouth opened wide, and Darin began to glow brightly with rage. "Over my dead body you are!" he growled.

The Thorn raised a hand to silence the fairy. "I wish to make a temporary truce with you," the assassin said, "While Dark Link is still alive, it is best that the four of us group together so that we can kill him off. As long as he is alive, I can't do a thing to hurt the Hero, so it is best that we take him out while we can. I can provide you with transportation to get you to Lake Hylia, and the four of us can seek out the Hero, take out Dark Link, and go our separate ways."

"By stating 'our separate ways,'" Aran said, "You don't mean you'll kill Link the moment you get the chance, will you?"

The Thorn gave the Zora a serious glance. "Know this," he said, "The moment that Dark Link no longer draws breath, our temporary alliance ceases to exist. I will give you a sporting chance to run with the Hero of Time, and then when I feel that chance has come to a close, I will resume the hunt. Until then…I am yours."

The three friends looked at each other; silently asking themselves what to do. Finally, Hyxan turned and nodded his head.

"As regent of the Zora people," Hyxan said, "under these terms, I accept this agreement. We will not move to strike each other or kill each other in the battle, and act as temporary allies until Dark Link is slain. Afterwards, if the Hero of Time is wounded or requires medical aid, you will give us a day's journey before resuming your hunt for him. Are we agreed?"

The Thorn nodded. "Done," he said.

"NO!" Darin shouted, "Undone! There is no way that I'm working with this guy!"

"Look, Darin," Aran whispered to the Shadow Fairy, "I don't think we have much of a choice. You've seen what Dark Link can do, and he was nearly close to finishing the three of us if it weren't for The Thorn's intervention. He's actually managed to stand up against Dark Link in a one-on-one match. I think we can manage a day or two with him working with us."

Darin growled. He looked at The Thorn and gave him a glare before landing on Aran's shoulder again and looking away.

"I'll go with this," he said, "but that doesn't mean that I agree that it's the right decision."

"I'm coming too."

Everyone turned at the sound of Ruta's voice. She stood out in the open, her hands together insecurely and her feet fidgeting on the ice, though she looked at them all with her head held high and her eyes gazing straight at theirs.

"What makes you think we'd let you come?" Aran asked.

"Just because I'm a princess, it doesn't mean I don't know how to fight," Ruta said, "Besides…I wish to atone for what I have done. I lost face back there; did some things I know I never should have done and made a mistake that I know can't be undone. I wish to ask Link, in the face, for forgiveness, and do so on my hands and knees, though first I should ask you two; Hyxan and Aran; for forgiveness. I had been behaving like a fool for these past seven years, and had been acting as if I would be left behind again, even though the two of you had been with me through thick and thin ever since mom had died. I should have treated you both better."

Ruta bent down on her knees and bowed low to her two Zora friends. "I," she said, "Princess Ruta, direct descendent of Water Sage Ruto, swear on my blood and my crown that I will undergo any persecution or punishment you wish to give to me with open arms. I am truly sorry, Aran and Hyxan, and I was truly wrong. What I did was unforgivable, and I will do whatever repentance necessary in return for what I have just done."

Hyxan was the first to approach Ruta. He bent down on one knee and lifted her face; gazing into her gentle eyes. With a smile, he placed his hand upon her head and spoke.

"I accept your apology, Ruta," he said, "though you must understand that, as a friend, I had already forgiven you of your past actions. I will still follow you anywhere, Princess Ruta, and guide you as I always have."

Ruta smiled and gave Hyxan a big hug. Hyxan returned the embrace and stood up, allowing Aran to approach her. Aran still looked rather angry at Ruta, who looked rather downcast at her friend.

"Aran?" she said, "I am truly, truly sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Aran looked into her eyes with his hardened glare. He saw the gentle gaze, and truly saw that Ruta felt deep remorse for her actions. He sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm your best friend," he said, "How can I not?"

Ruta smiled. Quick as lightning, she ran up and gave Aran a long, tight embrace. Aran, who was caught off guard, blushed dark blue for a second, but slowly returned the embrace. He squeezed Ruta tighter than she even squeezed him, and hoped, deep down, that the embrace would never end.

"Now," Darin said, breaking the mood as he did, "since that is over, we should get moving. We have to get to Lake Hylia, and fast, before Dark Link decides that whatever he was feeling was false alarm and decides to bring all of southern Hyrule into ruin. Personally, I don't like the idea of the Kokiri Forest going up in flames."

The Thorn stood straight and made his way to the tunnel.

"Then we don't have a moment to lose," he said, "Follow me. I think I know pretty well how to hunt for a well-known Hero. How hard can hunting for a possessed one be?"

* * *

Link sat sulking in his cell. Beyond the door, the continued chattering of his two guards was beginning to drive him crazy. His shoulders hurt and his arms ached like he had pulled every muscle inside of them trying to lift a bale of hay on the ranch. The ranch made him think of Rose, which resulted in him continuing to feel absolutely miserable. It was only thanks to the constant dripping that lulled him to sleep that he finally closed his eyes.

None to his surprise, a tall, golden man that looked like an exact duplicate of himself stood before him.

"What do _you_ want?" Link growled, "I'm already miserable enough without you telling me what I did was wrong, thanks."

"_I'm not here because of that,_" the Hero's Shade said, "_And one would half-expect that you would be thanking me for saving you from eternal damnation._"

"It would have helped if you had been around to annoy me until I told Ruta the truth, thank you very much," Link growled. He walked over to the side of the strange dream world of his mind and sat down, pretending to ignore the shade.

"_It would not have mattered,_" the Hero's Shade said, "_Even if I did, you would have ignored it and focused on the immediate first, thinking that it could wait, though even I could tell that the Zora Princess was entranced._"

_Her and every other girl in this stupid country_, Link thought.

The Hero's Shade glared. "_I meant that she was under a spell,_" he said, "_Her actions tonight were not of her specific doing; she was told to do it, over time, through magical means._"

"Now even I know that's crazy," Link said.

"_Think about it. Ruta comes up to you, out of nowhere, trying to woo you with the temptation of bedding her? That is not the innocent, insecure and slightly loving Zora princess that you once knew as a child, and it certainly wasn't her last night._"

"Seven years can change a person."

"_Not like that, it does not. Not unless she has been branded a whore by her own people, and from what I could understand, by the look in her eyes, she had been waiting patiently for you to come and fulfill the promise you made by taking the Zora's Sapphire. She had been bewitched the moment you arrived._"

Link looked up at the Hero's Shade. "Do you really think someone would do that to her?"

"_By all means_," the Hero's Shade said, "_Though you know what the biggest question is right now, don't you?_"

It didn't take long for Link to bring it up. "Who would have something to gain for bewitching Ruta to do something like that?"

"_The Seven Sorcerers wouldn't,_" the Hero's Shade said, "_Though they have all the power, they are far too complex to choose something as practical as bewitching a Zora Princess to get Dark Link to possess you through lust and shock. They'd try to torture you into hiding deep inside of yourself, so that Dark Link could take over in your stead._"

Link stood up. "So, who could have done it?"

The Hero's Shade shook his head. "_I'm afraid that's a question even I cannot answer,_" he said, "_Though I can answer the questions coming into your mind now; how to defeat Dark Link, and, more importantly, how to get out of your cell and regain the Master Sword._"

Link looked down towards the ground, avoiding the Hero's Shade's gaze. "I'm not going to pick up the Master Sword again," Link said, "I don't deserve it."

"_You will have to if you wish to leave this place alive,_" the Hero's Shade said, "_so I suggest you listen to what an old ghost has to teach you._"

Link sighed. No matter how much he would like to think otherwise, the Hero's Shade was right. He looked up and nodded his head.

"_Draw your sword_," the Shade said, drawing his long, ancient blade from its holster and transforming into the giant, decaying armored warrior that was his training form, "_and be ready to learn much today. You'll be in here for quite a long while…_"

* * *

The Pyromancer winced on what could have only been his 13th try at picking up the Master Sword. His entire arm surged with pain as the weapon tried to fight back against the evil man. Giving up at last, the Pyromancer let out a yell and tossed the weapon aside, letting it bury itself into the stones of the Water Temple.

The Pyromancer had tried everything he could to get the Master Sword to obey him. He first attempted to search for spells that were the most common means of keeping a man from stealing a weapon and using it against his owner, though he was surprised that he could not detect any. Picking it up the first time didn't yield to any good results, however. He then tried to add spells of his own that would protect him from the sword's magic, that would redirect the magic away from the hilt of the blade, or would completely negate it entirely and make the sword just another blade.

All three of those tries had been in vain, so he attempted to find a material that he could use to put distance between himself and the blade while still using it. He first tried a pair of leather gloves, though that was a bad idea. Any other material that came off of an animal didn't work either. He then attempted to use gloves made of steel, lead, gemstones, enlaced with pieces of granite, and even a complete grip made out of obsidian. By that point, his hand was bleeding, and he found that not one of the materials available to him would negate the Master Sword's power.

The Pyromancer took a seat near his desk and began to burn his wound. As he began, he suddenly noticed that his hand wasn't healing through magic, and was likely going to burn off first before he could be able to get the would sealed. With a growl, he shut off the flames coming from his hand and proceeded to bandage it, cursing aloud as he did.

Why did that stupid Master Sword have to be so difficult? He had never seen a weapon with such magic before. It didn't have any spells, didn't show any trace of magic until after he touched it, and was simply too small to have a cloaking spell on it. And yet, it seemed to contain a magic far greater than the Pyromancer had ever seen. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was almost as if it was drawing power from…something else.

It was then that the Pyromancer realized his folly. The Master Sword could not have had any magic of its own; that was impossible. Instead, it was drawing its magic from another source; a much more powerful source…himself.

It was using his own magic against him!

The Pyromancer cursed aloud and proceeded to burn the already charred corpse of a prisoner of his to ashes. Although the feeling he got from watching the thing burn was relaxing, it still wasn't enough to break his mood. The Master Sword was truly useless to him. Unless he wanted to be rid himself of his powers, he could never use it.

_But perhaps…someone else could_, he thought.

An assassin; trained in controlling their magic. Perhaps someone like that could control the power of the Master Sword enough that he could perform some true tests upon it, to see what kind of power it truly possessed. Then he would be the judge as to whether or not the sword was just a regular sword with a nasty disposition against thieves, or truly a remarkable weapon on its own.

The Pyromancer smiled. Who better to ask to do the job then his greatest pupil?

And judging by where the Hero was now, The Thorn could not be too far away…

* * *

Outside of Zora's Domain, there was a big, black scar that lay waste to the ground. Charred rock and burnt trees and bushes marked a very wide trail that led its way over the mountains, through the forest, and into the field beyond. As the group looked on, their eyes widened in shock as they gazed at the damage caused by Dark Link's rampage.

"Well," Darin said, "One thing's for sure; it'll be easy enough to find him."

"So," Aran said as he looked at The Thorn, "How in the world do we get to Lake Hylia in time?"

The Thorn looked up at the rocks above. Taking out a small, black whistle from his belt, he put it to his lips and blew hard; letting the sound rip through the night sky. His whistle was answered by a dark and powerful roar, which shook the canyon of the Zora River.

With its mighty black wings flapping slowly, The Thorn's Argorok flew down towards the group. The three Zoras pulled out their weapons on an instinct to defend themselves, but lowered them when they saw the Argorok land nearby and fold its mighty wings. The great beast let out a mighty roar before looking upon The Thorn. The assassin bowed low in the Argorok's presence, who bowed its own head in return and lay itself down upon the rocks, allowing The Thorn a chance to get up on its saddle.

"This is Fang," The Thorn said, "He is an Argorok. Nothing in the world can fly faster at low altitudes or has a greater sense of smell than their kind. He can get us to Lake Hylia in about an hour; much quicker than I think anything else can."

The three Zoras gazed in awe at the big, black beast. Darin approached The Thorn and lightly growled in contempt.

"So, what kind of animal did you cruelly transform this abomination out of?" he whispered darkly.

The Thorn ignored him. Approaching the animal, he pulled open the back of the saddle and began to extend its size. Soon, the saddle had at least three extra seats that led down the animal's back; neatly covering the back spines so that they wouldn't threaten to kill the ones riding on its back.

"Everyone get on board," he said, "Bow low to him first, one by one, and make sure he bows back. If he doesn't, stand back. He can breathe fire, so if he gets angry at you its your funeral."

"How lovely," Ruta muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Hyxan approached first and bowed low with all the grace a political leader could bestow. The animal looked the Zora over and bowed in turn, allowing the Zora to come up and hop onto the part of the saddle behind the pilot. Ruta did a bow next, and although the beast hesitated as it looked her over, it bowed in response and allowed her to get on.

When it was Aran's turn, however, the animal growled.

The Thorn noticed this and raised a hand. "Aran, stay back," he said, "Remember what I told you."

Aran didn't budge. He kept his bow and waited for the animal to bow back. The Argorok kept growling, and smoke began to rise from its nostrils and cheeks as it glared at the Zora.

"Aran, stay-!"

To everyone's surprise, the Argorok bowed, and then turned its head from the Zora. Aran breathed a sigh of relief before approaching the beast and hopping on its back, right behind Ruta, who was busy clutching tightly to Hyxan for support.

The Thorn looked over at Darin and offered the fairy a pouch for him to stay in. Darin glared at him before approaching Hyxan and slipping into the Zora's robes; finding a good sleeve to cling on for the flight. The Thorn didn't bother pushing the issue and quickly hopped onto his Argorok's back and grabbing tightly to its reigns.

"Alright, hold on," he said, "This thing travels fast."

"Yeah, you told us that already," Darin growled.

The Thorn flicked the reigns and yelled, "HAI!" The Argorok roared and quickly turned so that it was facing the most open stretch of land available. With a quick running start, it flapped its wings and took off, flying low and fast so that it was almost hugging the ground. The Zoras gripped tightly to the saddle, each other, and whatever else they could use to hold on tightly so that they wouldn't fall off. The Thorn shook his head and looked down towards the ground; following the long, trailing scar with his eyes as they made their way south towards Lake Hylia.

_When this is over, remind me never to travel with someone else again_, he said to himself.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Oh boy! Link's imprisoned, the Master Sword is in the clutches of the Pyromancer, and The Thorn decides to help the guys out so that they can kill Dark Link together. What kind of adventure will this turn out to be?

Darin: Hmph...

**Kerian**: Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. At least now you have a chance to go on an adventure to save Link.

Darin: Grr...

**Kerian**: ...he's probably going to be like that for a while. Anyway, there are a couple of things I'd like to mention. First off, I'm deeply sorry for Chapter 23, Part 2, and it was a mistake for me to post it. Hopefully readers won't look at that ending and turn away from the whole story expecting it to get worse, but there's nothing I can do to change the ending now that it's posted. I could probably revise it later, but that may take a long time judging on how much of this story I've already posted and need to keep posting in the future.

Here's another thing; you guys all know how I wanted to make this fanfic the biggest LoZ fanfic on , right? Well, I checked the size of the biggest a little while ago; a yaoi fic called Soul Mates. This story just beat it by a couple thousand words, and that one's already completed! Isn't that great or what? That means that, unless there is a bigger fanfic hidden somewhere else in the world, this fanfic currently holds the rank as the biggest LoZ fanfic on this website! WHOOT!

Darin: 'sarcastic' Yipee.

**Kerian**: 'glares at Darin but decides to ignore him' Anyway, since this fanfic isn't even complete yet, passing just one of my three goals I have for this story is a great turn of events! But with the knowledge that there is a lot more to go on here, it isn't enough for me to be truly appreciate passing this goal, so I'll reset the size goal. Instead of the biggest Zelda fanfic, I'll set forth to create the biggest fanfic of all time; a record that can never be beat and will never be beaten again! WOOHOOO!

*sigh* Anyway, that's still just one goal out of the way. Though I can still continue on to the next goal; finishing up the story; on my own, it's up to you guys, my fans, to make my next goal come true. 1,000 reviews can't appear magically by themselves, and we're almost halfway there anyway, so I'm counting on you guys to make a young author's dreams come true. If you'd really like to make my day, press the review button down below and write something right now; it doesn't have to be very much, just say what you think about this fanfic (as long as it's not flaming, of course), tell me what you think about how I'm going with the plot so far, and close it off with something nice. That simple; only three sentences! And to all of you guys who have reviewed me in the past and continue doing so, thank you so much for helping me to get this far. I wouldn't be anything without you guys.

Darin: Blah, blah, blah. Seriously, Kerian, quit talking.

**Kerian**: 'glares evilly at Darin' Do you want me to torch you right now, mister?

Darin: Anything just to get me away from you _and_ that stupid assassin.

**Kerian**: Oh, no you don't. You're going through with this whether you like it or not. Now, I'm Kerian...and the blubbering glowing ball over there is Darin...

Darin: Hey!

**Kerian**: ...and this is us saying, We out!

-Kerian and Darin


	97. Chapter 24, Part 1: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 1

* * *

The night sky in Hyrule was still bleak and dark as the Argorok flew over the snow-covered confines of Hyrule Field. It had not snowed in days, which meant that Spring was on the horizon. Nevertheless, the beauty of spring was lost to the riders of the Argorok and its master, who were too busy gazing at the long, black scar that made its way south to Lake Hylia.

The leafless corpses of trees that were in the way of the dark monster, Dark Link, had been toppled over and burned; some still burning as they passed. Ruta gazed down at the darkness below in remorse; to think, she was the one responsible for letting this terror loose upon the world.

Aran noticed her concern. He put his hand on the princess's shoulder to calm her down. Though Ruta originally recoiled at the touch, she smiled slightly and placed her hand on Aran's.

"It's going to be okay, Ruta," Aran said, "We'll make it through this."

"It's not us I'm worried about," Ruta said, "It's Link. He's out there possessed by a monster, and it was my fault. If anything bad happened to him…"

"Hey," Aran said, "Link's our friend too. We all worry about him. No matter what happens, we are going to figure out how to solve this together. We'll find him, don't worry."

Ruta wasn't very convinced by Aran's words, though that didn't mean she wasn't grateful for them either. She held Aran's hand tightly as the group continued flying over the cold, night sky.

Hyxan looked up at The Thorn after he had scanned the ground some more from their distance high above in the clouds. "We just passed the Lost Woods," he said, "When do you think we'll reach Lake Hylia?"

"Fang isn't used to having more than my weight on his back," The Thorn said, "but I think he can manage. We should get there in a little under an hour before dawn. Judging by the state everything is in, that may be an hour too late."

The Argorok roared as he flew as fast as his wings would allow. The great black beast flew across the landscape at great speed; at speeds that only a hawk could reach when diving at a great height. The mighty creature flew low and fast, its body only 30 feet off the ground. Although it made with good time, it meant that if they ever hit something like turbulence, they would be dead the moment they hit the ground.

None of them cared. Their minds were too focused upon their missing friend for them to care for their own safety. Right now, their highest priority was to rescue Link from his dark side, before it was too late.

Somehow, most of them doubted that they would make it in time…

* * *

Tai woke up with a great yawn. It was a little before an hour 'til dawn; a little early even for him to get up. Slipping out from under the covers of the bed, he looked around as his eyes quickly became adjusted to the dark.

He was alone, though that wasn't the case before. In another room; the washroom; he could hear a familiar humming sound as his lovely girlfriend was washing up. He smiled slightly as he ruffled his unruly, blonde hair and began to get dressed into his Sheikah uniform.

As one of the most wanted men in the world, it was usually dangerous for Tai to come up someplace that wasn't specifically a designated safe zone for the Resistance. He was going to get told off from Sheik and murdered by Tarel, but he couldn't resist. Although his top priority was to be a leader of the Resistance, he still enjoyed time with his girlfriend, and now that his brother and sister were back, he took advantage of the power change and decided to have a night out with her while they weren't paying attention. Sure, it was risky, especially for him, but he was a Sheikah…

Stealth was their greatest ally.

He had finished getting his uniform on when his girlfriend entered the room. She smiled as she came into the room and was swept up in a warm embrace. Tai gently kissed her cheek as the two of them shared that last moment before they had to begin the day and be separated once more.

"You know, I am rather proud of you," he said.

"How so?" his girlfriend asked.

"Most girlfriends can't stand the idea of not telling people who their boyfriend is," he said, "Most of them are able to brag about who they love to others that they care about; even Link's girl can do that. You, on the other hand, don't have that option, and you seem to handle it, even when you're pressured by others and have such a desire to tell. I like that about you; you're able to keep secret."

"Too bad my biggest secret happens to be you," she said, "You're too special to keep all to myself."

The two of them kissed. Tai noted that she was lovingly fondling his lips with her own. Parting slowly, he looked deep into her eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"Not now, honey," he said, "I've got work to do."

"That's not what you said last night," she said with a smile.

"Last night was the night after my eldest brother and twin sister got back from Death Mountain," Tai protested, "I needed a break from it all then. Today I don't have that option."

She sighed; upset at being cut off from her boyfriend so soon. "Well," she said, "At least let me say goodbye a little longer."

The two of them approached to kiss again, but were interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. The two of them looked sadly at each other before his girlfriend went to answer the door. Mara, her tenor, looked rather upset as she came to the door.

"What? What is it?"

"Didn't you hear, Beth?" Mara asked, "There has been disturbances going on in the east. The lookout confirmed it last night; the graveyard has been broken into! The Necromancer's coming to take over Kakariko Village!"

* * *

Ruta's eyes were beginning to crust over. She hadn't been out of the water for more than an hour at a time, and as such she wasn't used to this kind of travel, with the cold wind hitting her at over a hundred miles an hour and drying her skin like no tomorrow. She felt like she could almost pass out when she saw the old abandoned gatehouse that protected the pass between Hyrule Field and Lake Hylia.

They were almost to the water.

The gatehouse was in ruins. Whoever had been unlucky enough in the night to stay inside the tollbooth would have to endure seeing his home in ruins. Whether it was by luck that he wasn't there to see it now or not would depend upon his perspective. The iron gates had been melted straight through by a monster who had rampaged all the way across half of Hyrule, and had left a trailing scar of black in the snow.

Dark Link.

It didn't take but a minute for the Argorok to reach the lake shores. Once they had arrived, the three Zoras and their fairy friend all gaped in shock. The lake was red, and the skeletons of dead fish littered the water. Fires dotted the surface at odd intervals, and the entire place held the stench of death. The black scar ended in a crater on the nearby shore, which The Thorn guided his Argorok to land upon.

The moment the Argorok touched the sand, the Zoras leapt off of the saddle. Ruta and Aran looked at the lake in shock, while Hyxan and Darin busied themselves trying to find a trail where Link could have gone. The Thorn, after putting the reins in their spot on the saddle, joined him and the fairy on their search for any tracks.

"From what I can tell," Hyxan said, "after Link had landed, he began struggling with something. I don't know what it was, because I don't see any other tracks nearby. He made his way around on the sand before stopping near the shoreline, where it looks like he had been lying down for quite some time. I can't find any more tracks."

"I can," The Thorn said, "It's not that hard. From the looks of things he wasn't alone for very long while he was here."

"Humph," Darin growled.

"Wait, I see them too," Hyxan said, "Two animals, walking upright, inspected him. You don't think he died and scavengers took his body, do you?"

"No," The Thorn said, "Those aren't animal tracks. Look again; just because they look reptilian it doesn't mean that they have to be mindless lizards."

"Lizalfos!" Darin said, "They must have come from Dreadfang's clan."

"Dreadfang?" Hyxan asked.

"A Dinolfos warrior who had the majority of his clan enslaved to the Pyromancer's service," The Thorn explained, "In return for his servitude Dreadfang was given free will and payment, provided that he did exactly what he was told. Currently he acts as a commander for the Pyromancer in Lake Hylia's fortress."

"What fortress?" Darin asked, "There aren't any structures in Lake Hylia save the Water Temple…unless…"

The Thorn nodded. "The Water Temple was converted into a fortress in a similar way that most of the other temples were for the Seven Sorcerers," he explained, "Their structures could be well defended and were remote enough that the local population couldn't bother them while they were being built. The only exception was the Shadow Druid, who converted the old Deku Tree corpse for his fortress-"

"Excuse me," Darin growled, "That's _Great_ Deku Tree to you, mister."

The Thorn rolled his eyes. "He converted the, 'Great,' Deku Tree fortress to impose fear upon the Kokiri before he trapped them and used them as power sources for containing the Great Deku Tree's sprout. Though it wasn't as well defendable from an attack, it was still effective enough; mostly because nobody ever comes into the Lost Woods out of fear of its curse."

Hyxan sighed. Standing up, he looked back at the tracks. "They head off to the west a ways before entering the lake. They appear to have been dragging Link between them. Where could they have gone? Though the Lizalfos can swim well enough, they aren't effective divers."

"They didn't have to," The Thorn explained, "The Pyromancer had set up different portals at specific spots along the lake shore. Guards that leave are supposed to carry around a spell sphere that they can use to travel back and forth without the need of calling for the Pyromancer to open up. They go in a ways into the lake so that people won't suspect how they've been getting in."

"How do you know all of this?" Darin asked suspiciously.

The Thorn smiled as he looked at the fairy. "Who do you think trained me in the art of Pyromancy?"

Darin ignored the assassin and made his way over to Aran and Ruta. The two of them were still in initial shock about the status of the lake when he came over. As Darin tried to snap them out of it, Hyxan continued speaking with The Thorn.

"Since our enemies have a way in and out that we cannot use," Hyxan said, "How do we expect to get in?"

"The main entrance has been blocked," The Thorn explained, "So there's no way we can dive down there. The only other entrance available are through the vent shafts on the island nearby. They take a straight downward drop into the main chamber of the temple, so if we can time it right we can get everyone inside and start looking for Link without a problem."

"Agreed," Hyxan said, "So, now that we know where to enter the temple, how do we get across? Swim?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question too; at least for us - especially you three Zoras."

The Thorn knelt down next to the lake's edge and scooped up a hand full of water. He lifted it up and showed it to Hyxan, who recoiled when he saw the dark, swirling stuff within it.

"What in Nayru's holy name is that?"

The Thorn threw the water aside and wiped his hand off on his assassin garments. "Oil," he said, "The whole lake is contaminated in it. The Gerudo use the stuff to help light their lamps for years on end and to lubricate heavy machinery. It used to make a hell of a market over in the Goron Mines a few years back. Anyway, the Pyromancer found that the lake sits above an entire reservoir of the stuff, so he pumps it up to help light fuels for his fires. Lots of it gets into the lake, and many of the wells, with their dumping points sticking out just above the lake's surface, are kept on fire to keep the stuff from spreading too quickly, though it doesn't stop the leaks from the lake bottom. One loose spark and the entire lake surface could go alight, and that's really the last thing we need right now."

Hyxan nodded. Deep down, he was disgusted. The things that Hylians would use in their creations sickened him.

"So, how do we cross?" Hyxan asked.

The Thorn stood up and looked across the lake surface. "Oil is toxic when left in contact to skin for too long," he said, "For Hylians, it takes about an hour before they succumb to it and die. Zoras only last about ten minutes, though for creatures with thicker skin, such as a Lizalfos, the chances of succumbing lessen, and as such they can last for much longer than most."

The Thorn looked over at his Argorok, who looked up at him and hissed loudly; causing Ruta and Aran to jump in surprise.

"Argoroks can swim," he said, "and they are covered in oil-resistant armor."

Hyxan smiled. "Well, that solves that particular problem. Now, all that's left is for us to get to the other side. It's less than an hour until dawn; if we want to get inside before light we had best leave while we can."

* * *

It didn't take long before the Argorok was floating upon the surface of the lake. Using its huge wings for stabilizers and its long tail for a rudder, it moved forward using its two hind legs and paddled quickly across the lake. However, it was slow going; a huge creature cannot rely upon speed when all it has to swim is just a pair of legs.

"So, why can't we fly across the lake?" Darin asked, "You trying to lead us into a false sense of security?"

"No," The Thorn said, "There are guards always posted on the island. Usually, they remain from dusk until dawn, and are switched around when the day begins. If we were to fly now, it would sound an alarm. We would 't want that to happen."

Darin didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit that The Thorn was right, though secretly he knew that there was logic in the assassin's words. However, he still had his doubts; even if there was a watch, they would have seen them by now, wouldn't they have?

"It's awfully quiet," Ruta said, "There are no birds."

"Not even crows," Aran said, "Is all the lake like this?"

"No," the assassin said, "Usually there's a flock of Guays that flies around and pesters the guards. I don't see any out though…"

The Thorn looked around. He suddenly noticed that something was wrong. There wasn't the call of a crow to be heard, and most scavenger birds usually lurked in this place; since it smelled so much of death. What could have scared them off?

He suddenly noticed the lack of guards on the shoreline. Usually, the Lizalfos would patrol around the island and would keep watch, but there was an obvious lack of them anywhere. That was what really got him anxious; why would there be no guards anywhere?

It was then that he noticed a large hump suddenly descend into the water about 400 yards away.

"Everyone hang on," he said, "Grab a weapon and get ready for battle. We aren't alone here."

Ruta held out her fins in a defensive position, while Aran and Hyxan drew their staffs out from the holsters they kept on their backs. Darin began to glow brightly as he charged his magical power, while The Thorn began to adjust his knife launcher on his gauntlets.

Suddenly, the water seemed to explode as something launched up from the water. It let out a mighty screech as it flew high above their heads before landing into the oily blackness off to their right. Everyone was surprised at the creature's size; it was at least twice as large as the Argorok, and could have potentially had an even greater girth. Though most of its length came from its neck and tail, it was still a formidable monster to look upon from underneath.

The Argorok hissed as the beast descended back into the depths. It began to increase its speed as it tried to use its tail to help it swim. The five passengers looked around frantically into the water as they tried to spot the monster from beneath the waves, but couldn't see anything through the reddish gloom.

"Where is it?" Darin asked.

"What is it?" Hyxan said warily.

The Thorn looked just as surprised as the rest of them. "I'm…not sure. This thing is new, even to me. I don't know how it got here or why. It explains why there aren't any guards around."

"Guys, incoming!" Ruta shouted.

The monster poked its head out of the water. It was fish-like, though it retained a strangely saurian appearance. It had a long, crocodile-like snout that was covered in fish scales, and seemed to be covered in some kind of helm-like armor that ended in a pair of antlers that poked out of the back of its head. It let out a mighty screech as it moved its head in a snake-like fashion, eyeing the Argorok and its passengers warily.

"Don't look now, but here comes another one!" Aran shouted.

Another snake-like neck exited the water, revealing a more blunt head that looked like some kind of creature from an ancient age. It retained a similar helm-like visage on its head that ended in a pair of horns that poked backwards, and it let out a mighty bellow-like roar. The crocodile-like creature turned and hissed at the newcomer before returning its undivided attention at the creatures below.

"That's not a new one," The Thorn said, "Look at the base of the necks."

Everyone looked. Sure enough, both necks ended on the same collar-bone, revealing that the monster had, in fact, two heads. The beast's tail exited the water a distance away and landed upon the oily surface with a mighty splash; the tail's end extending and causing a big wave to come up and strike the side of the swimming Argorok.

"Keep it busy," The Thorn said, "We're almost at the shore. If we can keep it from targeting us, we should be fine."

Hyxan took his cue. Striking at the water's surface with his staff, he suddenly formed a large block of ice big enough for him to stand on. Leaping onto the ice and gripping tightly, he used his magic and began to push himself forward across the water at great speeds. He began to circle around the mighty creature; heading dangerously towards its tail, which was still striking the water and forcing waves to fly upwards.

"Take this, foul beast!" he shouted.

He pointed his staff at the head with the crocodile-like snout. The sky seemed to darken as a bolt of lightning shot forward and struck it on the back of the neck. The creature, unfazed, turned to face the Zora and hissed loudly.

The other head, which didn't see the Zora, was too concentrated on the Argorok to give notice. It opened its mouth and let out a guttural moan from deep within its throat. Aran and Ruta looked in horror as the beast began to form a bright sphere just inches away from its teeth.

"It's going to attack us!" Ruta shouted.

"Not if I can help it," Darin growled, "FARORE'S GUST!"

A huge cyclone shot over the water; mixing with the oil and forming a small typhoon of wind and oil. It struck the beast full in the neck, and although it flinched it kept its concentration and continued charging power.

The Thorn suddenly leapt off of the Argorok, forcing himself into the air using his wind magic. Careful not to ignite the water, he flew upwards with great speed towards the beast's chin. Reaching up with his gauntlet, he struck a charged blow with all the magic he could muster and force the beast's head to point up higher.

It worked. The beast let go the moment the blow was struck, and launched a beam high and wide away from the escaping Zoras. The beam shone brightly and let out a loud, subsonic hum that caused the Zoras to cover their ears. The moment the tip struck the water it exploded, and kept going until the whole west side of the lake was in flames.

Hyxan covered his eyes from the brightness of the light. It was just enough of a distraction for the second head to launch a salvo of fireballs, which struck behind the speeding Zora and let loose an explosion that knocked him flying. The Hydromancer yelled as he flew into the air and landed on the creature's left; crashing into the poisonous water.

"Hyxan!" Aran shouted.

The Thorn was on his way to the Zora well before he crashed. As the Zora struggled and coughed on the surface, the assassin quickly grabbed him by the arms and took off; flying low over the surface. As they barely escaped the flames with their lives, the two of them were suddenly knocked out of the water by the beast's tail, which sent them flying and skipping across the surface all the way to the shore. The two Zoras and Darin gazed in shock as they went under.

The Argorok couldn't take it any longer. Letting out a roar, it flew up in the air and almost bucked Aran and Ruta off. It looked over at the two monsters and reared its head back before letting out a stream of flame that engulfed the water in front of them; setting a boundary between the beast and its prey.

The two heads hissed and bellowed in protest as the Argorok flew quickly over to shore. The two of them didn't come near, however, and before anyone could react it descended into the waves. The whole lake was suddenly engulfed in flames as the oil on its surface began to become consumed from the battle.

The two Zoras leapt off of the Argorok's back and ran frantically to the shore of the island. The Thorn was busy pulling Hyxan out of the water and wiping oil out of his gills. Hyxan coughed loudly and expelled some of the gross stuff out of his respiratory system, and looked up at Ruta and Aran with sad eyes.

"It's good…that you both are safe," he said.

"Master, you could have gotten yourself killed," Aran said.

"What were you thinking?" Ruta asked.

"The beast would have killed us all had I have not intervened," Hyxan explained, "My sacrifice is a small one, but it is worth it. Though I can recover, I won't be able to enter the temple with the four of you. Leave me be, and find Link. You must save him…from himself."

Hyxan suddenly passed out; the exhaustion from the battle combined with the amount of oil in his system finally getting to him. The Thorn continued wiping oil off of Hyxan's body as best as he could before looking up at the two Zoras and their fairy friend.

"I'll keep him from suffocating," The Thorn said, "You three get into the fortress. You should be able to find a way into the prison cells eventually. Now go…"

Aran nodded in acknowledgement. Ruta placed a sorry hand on Hyxan's head before joining Aran in heading towards the center of the island. Darin looked at The Thorn warily before leaving.

"If he's not okay when we get back," he said dangerously.

"I have no intention of hurting him," The Thorn said.

Darin glared at him a moment more before joining Ruta and Aran. The Thorn watched them go before taking out a rag and a blanket and continued wiping off oil from Hyxan's skin.

Hyxan opened one eye and looked at The Thorn. "You know, you could easily do all of this yourself," he said, "And yet you are going out of your way to help others, even if means betraying your superiors. Why?"

The Thorn sighed. He really didn't know. He guessed it was because, unlike the Seven, he still had a small bit of good left inside of him; that soul of the 11 year old boy who wanted to help people even though he was hurt for what he was.

Though that soul was almost gone now…

* * *

Link took deep, slow breaths. He had been quiet for hours now. The two Lizalfos guarding him were getting edgy; they were too used to their prisoners begging to be let loose or to be freed of their pain with a quick stab between the ribs. Plus, they probably knew, even if their wills were being reduced to nothing, that he was the Rashk-Vanaak; the legendary Green Warrior who managed to single-handedly defeat their people a hundred years ago.

Link didn't mind. In the amount of time he had been sitting in his cell, the Hero's Shade had managed to teach him many new techniques, and also gave him some interesting information regarding an emotion that could bring out a magic far stronger than almost any other. Thanks to his magic, they were able to train within the boundaries of Link's mind for hours in what had truly been only minutes in the real world.

Now that Link was rejuvenated from the fight, he was ready to see what this place he was imprisoned in had in store.

Link opened his eyes. Calling upon all the strength he had, he began to ease his way out of his chains. Magic helped him to loosen his bonds enough for him to wiggle around, and as he steadily pulled he began to send more magic to loosen the bars of the cell, so that he could be provided with an easy means of escape.

Suddenly, Link was free. The shackles around his wrists came loose, allowing him to run forward with a burst of speed. Combining his movement with a touch of Farore's Wind, and he was literally rocketing through the iron bars.

The two Lizalfos were alarmed when Link suddenly broke free. The first was struck down to the floor by Link's fist; its jaw broken from the impact. With a quick back flip to the right, Link struck the second Lizalfos with a full, dead-on spinning kick that broke three of its ribs. The Lizalfos came down with a bird-like yelp before crashing to the ground.

Link looked at his handiwork. The two Lizalfos were unconscious, and didn't look like they would be getting up for a while. He began to inspect the weapons they had with distaste as he tried to find a replacement for the ones that were missing. One look at a Lizalfos Sword and he decided against it, instead grabbing the spear of the other. Putting the spear in the spot on his belt where the Megaton Hammer would go, he dragged the two Lizalfos back into his cell and quickly ran down the hall.

There were many other prison cells. Most of them were unoccupied, though occasionally there would be a hungry Lizalfos, a Hylian, and, in one particular one, the skeleton of a Zora who had been left to die. He wished he could help some of the ones that were in here, but he knew he had other priorities; number one being to find the Master Sword, and number two getting out of here alive.

Link found a weapon's locker and saw to his amazement that his shield, Lightning Rod, and Grappling Hook were inside. The Master Sword wasn't, though, and neither was his Kokiri Bust Bag, which should have had all his other weapons. Quickly putting his weapons back onto his belt, he held tightly to his shield and left the premises towards the closest door out.

He was probably about halfway through one hall when he realized he had no idea where in the world he was, or how to get out. Though he was perfectly capable of avoiding the Lizalfos patrols that walked through the many hallways and passages in the strange place, he didn't know where to find a map. Following a patrol wouldn't be such a good idea either, though running around in circles would get him nowhere as well.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was plainly obvious as the nose on his face; he was lost.

He had managed to poke his nose inside probably the seventeenth door since the prison halls when he found a strange laboratory. He snuck slowly inside, noting that it was more than just a lab, but an armory and a forge as well. Weapons of many different sizes and shapes hung amongst the many racks on the walls, and shelves on the opposite side were covered in bottles of potions and jars containing strange ingredients; some of which made Link feel sick just by looking at them.

As he kept going, he stood stock still when he saw that he wasn't alone in the room. What looked like an old goblin-like creature had his body curled up on a small futon in one corner of the room. Thankfully, he was asleep, though that would change real quickly if Link made any loud noises, and those ears on its head looked like they could pick up sound from a mile away.

Link suddenly noticed a book was sitting on a desk near the futon. A bookmark poked out of the pages about halfway through the book. Knowing he couldn't resist looking, Link quickly grabbed the book and closed the door to the lab; locking it as he did. Opening the small tome, he looked into it a few dozen pages before the bookmark and began to read.

_Fiery Depths, 6__th__ month, Year 4 of the Reign of the Sorcerers,_

_We had recently received a shipment of experimental supplies from the Death Mountain sector of Hyrule. The lord Frostmancer had discovered many secrets within its depths, though he has yielded only a few of those secrets to his comrades, who in turn send them to me for study and reverse engineering. I personally see this rivalry between the seven masters as a folly, and believe that they should work together to help for the greater good of the war effort. Of course, I'm not trying to be a peacemaker or anything, but I do certainly desire more goods so that I can make further effort in recreating some of the treasures of the other, lesser races._

Link realized he was looking into a scientist's log. The information that was within this book would be very valuable for the right people. It meant that the Resistance would be able to get a full inside look at what the Seven Sorcerers had been doing since they came into power; a mystery that not even Sheik had been able to figure out in the time he had been leader.

Link read on; knowing that, somewhere, there had to be some secrets involving finding a way out of this place.

…_As I write this, I confirm that the package from the Frostmancer had arrived only last week. In it was a letter that had been for my lord, the Pyromancer, but when he was done reading it he managed to allow me to keep it due to the information he felt that I needed to use to understand what was inside. The letter reads thus…_

'_To the Pyromancer, my most hot-headed comrade in arms and fellow Sorcerer,_

'_Recent diggings inside of my new fortress have yielded great results. We had managed to find the fabled caverns that contained the treasures of the Goron Race. Though it took a little…persuasion…on the foolish Goron Leader's part, we managed to get valuable information from him that explained about the whereabouts of the remains. Though it took a while to find the last traces of Volvagia, which surprisingly were in good condition despite the skull being a little cracked from his last demise, we managed to easily find a few other treasures that would eventually prove valuable to us…or, perhaps, valuable to the enemy. Either way, most of the stuff here is no good for my soldiers and my own part of the research, so instead I send some of the more worthy items to you._

'_Inside this package you will find one of the fabled and rare Goron Tunics. We found it while searching for the bones of Volvagia. It could have been originally the property of the Hero of Time, though we are not entirely sure. Either way, it may take a while to properly reverse engineer the fabric, for it is made out of a material we have yet to find. If you do manage to replicate it, however, it will prove valuable for your own troops, as some of them aren't exactly…fireproof._

'_Your comrade in arms, the Frostmancer.'_

_I had managed to look inside of the package and found to my delight that it was indeed a genuine Goron Tunic, complete with leggings and sleeves. From what I have deduced in my findings, it was indeed not of any known material I have ever seen before. Though clothing isn't my forte, I do understand the workings of it, seeing as many of the weapons and vehicles I had been asked to build in the past have had a need of some kind of fabric in order to run properly, so I was glad I was no stranger to the stuff._

_After performing some tests, I have confirmed that the tunic is indeed fireproof. Though I initially doubted that it included keeping the wearer cool enough to be kept from spontaneous combustion, my doubts were swept away when I put the tunic on and tested it myself. I managed to walk through one of the fire fields and back without damaging any of my person that was covered by the tunic! I was amazed at these findings and, ignoring my burnt eyebrows, I began taking some clippings from the sleeves and tunic ends so that I could find a supplement material._

_Unfortunately, that is where my findings ended. After doing several tests, I have confirmed that it is not made by any material that can be found easily in these premises; they aren't made of silk, cloth, or even animal hide. I can only deduce that they were made from the fibers of the sparse plants that live in the mountains, and even I know that finding those will be near impossible with the current state of the mountain. So, I have reported my findings inconclusive and have put the project on hold, and have placed the tunic in Drawer E in my desk._

Link put his finger on his place and looked into the nearby desk. Sure enough, the drawers were marked with Hylian letters, and E was right in the middle of the first column of five on the left. Link opened it and pulled out the clothing from inside, and was amazed at what he saw.

It was a tunic, much like his green Kokiri tunic, only it was a dark red in color. The tunic felt rather course in his hands, though it looked like a perfect fit. Link felt like it would be a good idea to keep it in case if he needed it for later.

He opened up the book and continued reading; occasionally keeping one eye on the goblin as he muttered something in his sleep. His eyes focused on the words as he skipped a few pages forward to a closer date.

_Fiery Depths, 9__th__ month, Year 5 of the Reign of the Sorcerers,_

_Word has gotten around that The Thorn, the legendary Assassin that was being trained as a group effort by the Elemental Three - The Frostmancer, Pyromancer, and Shadow Druid - had failed in his training in the Lost Woods. I am not truly sure what had happened, only that the Shadow Druid has refused to continue magic training with him for some reason or another. It doesn't matter much to me, only that we should probably inform the Thorn sometime within the next two years of our little 'friend' in case if he decides to come to visit for more training._

_A shipment of materials from the home base has come and I managed to get first look (as the head scientist, I have such rights). The majority of the casings were filled with labels warning of the chaotic stuff inside. Of course, if they came from Malgannis, that would truly mean that raw chaos, or something infused in the stuff, would be inside, so I didn't bother touching. Some of the workers who were handling one of the crates wrongly were exposed to the stuff and transformed into hideous, mindless beasts. I promptly emptied my stomach, but the Pyromancer saw use in what they had become as a form of punishment. I left before I had to see more._

_According to the Pyromancer, we are supposed to feed some of that stuff to the creature we managed to resurrect a few years back that currently is hiding in the lake. We would have to bait it in order to get him to come up; he seems to enjoy the oil currently contaminating the lake. Of course, the last time we tried to bait the creature, it only came up because one of the handlers managed to slip into the water, which gives us reason to believe that he'll only eat live prey. Not even I would wish that kind of fate onto one of my own kind…perhaps a Lizalfos…_

Link turned the pages again to find something a bit more recent. Already he wasn't liking what was turning up.

_Fiery Depths, 1__st__ month, Year 6 of the Reign of the Sorcerers,_

_It is done at last. The creature has been completely grown in no time flat. Feeding it a year's worth of chaos-infused meat has resulted in the monster growing many times its own size. Who would have thought that it would have taken so little for it to grow?_

_Now that the beast has grown to full size, we must be quick to continue our research; Malgannis had asked me, personally, to find the necessary spell applications needed to cause stress with the fabric of reality. I wish he could have asked me to do so sooner. From what I can concur, it will be at least a year and nine months until the Hero of Time - approximately seven years after the Sorcerers conquered Hyrule - manages to be released from his prison in the Chamber of Sages; just like Malgannis predicted. Such a deadline will mean that I will have to work double time on this research, and even double that once he wakes up._

_Perhaps he knew that the moment he told me…_

_Oh, and I got finished with a little side project that the Shadow Druid had me working on. The Kokiri Bust Bags that had been designed many years prior to now have good potential for storing objects that would otherwise be a hassle for troops. Unfortunately, without the fabled Deku Root fibers, I am unable to make a sturdy spell that will allow for more than twice the carrying capacity of the current bag. It also does nothing for the weight. Since it would be relatively useless save for keeping extra storing space, which would be good for supplies in the long run, I decided to put the project on hold and leave the bag in Drawer H2 in my desk. Yet another waste of time that could have been used for extra research on the powers of chaos…_

Link gulped. So, the Seven knew exactly when he was going to wake up. That would mean that they probably also knew that he would eventually be coming to their fortresses to overthrow their control over the different sections of Hyrule. But if they knew, why didn't they post guards at the Temple of Time to stop him?

_They could have created the Redeads for that purpose_, Link said to himself. _Then again, if that were the case, then they must not have been too keen in keeping me from coming after them._

_Maybe that's what they wanted me to do…_

Link kept reading the notes. He wanted to learn more about what the seven were doing. Skipping ahead up to the bookmark, he looked into the notebook and began to read the most recent of the writings.

_Fiery Depths, 1__st__ month, Year 8 of the Reign of the Sorcerers,_

_I am quite flabbergasted. Just a couple of hours ago, a couple of Lizalfos guards managed to capture a Hylian on the lake shore. He was confirmed to be the Hero, for he was traveling in a green tunic and was carrying the Master Sword on a scabbard on his back. The Pyromancer had proclaimed that he was going to research the weapon for his own purposes, though I'm upset that he hasn't let me try to reverse-engineer it. Perhaps it is because of the fabled curse said to target only those with evil intentions._

_However, that's not the reason why I'm in such a fit._

_A new…subject…had arrived in the night, not long after the Hero was locked up. It seemed sentient, and had declared this place, the former Water Temple, as his home. He has been making the central chamber his residence; the one with the strange illusionary capabilities; and has somehow managed to take control of the entire room to his leisure. Why he's changed it the way he has I do not believe I will know, but I do know that he appears hostile. However, the Pyromancer managed to have a talk with him, and he has given permission for me to observe him…though I'd personally avoid him at all costs. The way he makes me feel gives me a desire to enter my primal instincts and run away from this place as fast as my feet can carry me._

_Phoo…This excitement has gotten my old bones tired. I think I'll sleep on this one tonight. Now that I sent my copy of the notes of my completed research straight to Malgannis, I can finally relax for a bit. Maybe the Pyromancer will allow me the chance to do some…experimentation…upon the Hero. He may want to keep him alive, but just because my experiments are painful it doesn't mean it'll kill him…right away, anyway._

_I've set my experimental timing device to wake me up at dawn. When it goes off, I'll have to prepare to observe the new subject. He seemed to be…morphing…when I last saw him. His spherical shape has already been taking some kind of form, though he still looks nothing more than a floating black blob that wants to suck the life out of you. Boy, the thought gave me the shudders again. Maybe I'll wake up about an hour after dawn. The Pyromancer will be too busy to notice the extra break anyway._

Link had finished the last of the words of the book when a bell suddenly went off. He almost jumped ten feet in the air when he heard it, and stumbled and crashed onto the floor. The goblin got up and grunted when he heard the noise.

"Hey!" he said in a squeaky voice, "You aren't supposed to be in here!"

Link looked up and glared at the goblin. The old creature stuttered when he suddenly saw who was standing in front of him.

"T-t-t-t-t-the Hero of Time?" he mumbled, "You've escaped! Guards! Guar-OOF!"

Link quickly punched the old goblin before his squeaky voice could get loud enough to carry out of the door. It didn't take much to knock him out; Link realized it wasn't even a very good punch. The old goat fell back onto his futon and continued snoring loudly, as if he had never even woke up.

Link smiled. Now that he had some time to himself, he decided that the best course of action would be to temporarily use what he could find and use it to get out of here. Judging by the way the laboratory was set up, he would surely be able to find a map, or directions to get one, and he could use it to find a means to get to the Master Sword and get out of here alive.

The best way to do that in a place called the Fiery Depths, Link realized, was to wear something that could keep him safe from the flames…

* * *

Ruta, Aran, and Darin slid down the slick, grease-filled tubes that were the venting shafts for the Water Temple. Long ago, they were once simply made of stone and used to direct the good air from above to the depths below and the stale air back up. Now, however, they were metal conversions - designed specifically both to get rid of stale air and to send up smoke and other pollution while sucking every last drop of available clean air to the depths below.

In the end, the vents were nothing more than sticky grease traps.

The two Zoras and their fairy ally were currently sitting in the chain-covered end of one particular vent. This one led straight to the main chambers. Once, long ago, the Water Temple was filled with the waters of the lake, and the lake's depths could be used to fill up the waves to allow Zoras to swim inside, or lower it down so that Hylians could also live inside. Half of the temple's complex mazes and depth chambers could easily house the entire population of Zora's Domain, and still have elbow room to spare.

Now, however, it had become an industrial wasteland.

The sound of machines releasing steam into the air and gears grinding under tremendous pressure filled their ears. The Water Temple's traditional blue coloring had been replaced by the redness of fire. The smell of oil and burnt metal filled their nostrils, causing the two Zoras to cover their noses in disgust. The water levels had dropped dangerously low, and what was left was filled with oil, which was steadily being pumped up to the machines above.

The three intruders spotted conveyer belts moving metal parts somewhere deeper into the temple. Darin noted the smell of bomb powder in the air and guessed it came from the barrels alongside the huge pieces of metal. The pieces looked almost like they went together; like some gigantic puzzle that built something enormous.

The question was…what did it build?

"Let's go back into the vents," Aran said, "I think that if we were to pop out here we'd get into too much trouble."

"Getting out here would be just as dangerous as getting out anywhere else," Ruta said.

"Yeah," Aran said, "Unless you want to mess around with that thing."

Aran pointed at a two-legged, man-sized lizard that was busy barking orders in some kind of primal language. Similar lizard men increased their pace as they worked the machinery as fast as they could. The one barking orders, the back of his neck covered in spine-like feathers, turned and looked triumphantly up at the conveyer belts, revealing yellow, tiger-like eyes and a saurian face.

"That must be Dreadfang," Darin said.

"How can you tell?" asked Ruta.

"Duh," Darin said, "He's the only Dinolfos in the group. They're the ruling caste of the Lizalfos. You can tell the difference between the two by the neck feathers, bigger size, and overall nastier appearance."

"Whatever," Aran said, "All I know is that they are all talking lizards with weapons that can easily kill us."

Sure enough, every last Lizalfos was armed; a round shield was strapped to their backs with either a spear, sword, or an axe strapped to a belt that circled around their right shoulder down to their waist with another strap that circled around their middles and over their kilt-like clothing. Although none of the weapons were ranged, each one of them would likely be more than happy to kill a Zora for a snack.

"Let's get out of here," Aran said, "I can't stand this heat for much longer."

"Me neither," Ruta said.

Darin agreed, and together the three of them continued through the vents; searching for a better way out.

* * *

Elsewhere, The Thorn looked down upon the shafts from where they reached up into the sky. The vents smelled heavily of grease and burnt oil, which likely meant that they were put to use as exhaust pipes recently. Picking the one with the least grease, the assassin slipped in and let himself fall a vertical drop; preparing to reach the bottom any second.

He had been falling for about a minute when he noticed his folly. A bright light at the bottom indicated that flames were currently rising up towards his position. He would have only seconds before they would engulf him, and completely end the life of the assassin that was built to kill the Hero of Time.

But could even his own training allow him to escape flames that could melt rock?

To be continued…

**Kerian**: PHEW! Man, I haven't outputted this many chapters since I first started this story! Pretty productive week so far, huh?

Anyway, we've now come to the dungeon crawl, and have reached some pretty big mysteries. So, the Sorcerers knew when Link would pop up? What else did they know about? Hmm...such big questions, and yet they can't be answered by me...yet...

Darin: You just love teasing your viewers, don't you?

**Kerian**: As a matter of fact, I do! *Let's out a maniacle cackle that would scare the pants off of even Ganondorf; which I can do, by the way*

Darin: *rolls eyes* And you think that _I'm_ annoying.

**Kerian**: Anyway, if nobody has specifically guessed, that was the boss you just saw. Bet you were expecting something like Morpha, huh? Nope, I'm not that much of a dejavu monster. Legacy of the Sages isn't a retelling of Ocarina of Time, so I'll be making that point clear from now on, hopefully, with the changes in plot. By the way, if you guys would like to know, this boss isn't an original one either. It's a reshaping of an old and legendary classic, though I won't mention his name seeing as it'll give away the plot in the end...muahahahaaa!

Good news! I scanned some Zelda Art, which means I can finally start posting it on DeviantART again! WHOOOOOooookay, bad news now. I'm not posting until I finish drawing the rest of this art section, which means I've got to color two pieces and start drawing two others AND scan the whole kaboodle before I can post anymore. However, to make up for the wait, I will be posting some Digital Art from now on between traditional art submissions. If my internet lets me, the next one will be posted sometime today...or next week, seeing as it was meant to come up today.

Darin: You guys are going to like it though! I've seen it, and I've got to say that I'm really impressed.

**Kerian**: Yes. Yes you are. Okay, so now that all that's aside, it's time to get back to life. I'm Kerian...

Darin: And I'm your friendly neighborhood shadow fairy!

**Both**: And this is us saying, We out!

**Kerian**: Seriously, is that the best you can come up with?

Darin: What? You didn't give me time to work! I could have gotten all the materials and cue cards and everything!

**Kerian**: *sigh* Looks like my talent for improvisation hasn't passed on to my OCs...

-Kerian and Darin


	98. Chapter 24, Part 2: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 2

* * *

The Thorn had a split second chance to get out of the way. The flames were rising rapidly, and his descent wasn't helping. Any further and he would be baked in the fire's heat, before being completely submerged in the flames.

The Thorn quickly summoned all the magic he could muster and launched a cyclone of wind at his feet. The cyclone slowed him to a stop, and completely stopped the flames from spreading higher. He knew, however, that if he kept this up he would skyrocket back to the surface, and then his descent would have been in vain.

Looking around quickly, The Thorn spotted a side-vent that descended down and away from the flames. If he accomplished it right, he could manage to slip right through and make it to the other side before the backlash reached him.

Concentrating upon the cyclone, The Thorn pushed a stream of air over on the opposite end of the vent and began to push hard. With one final effort, he pushed himself straight towards the vent; breaking his concentration from the cyclone below and pushing forward with blinding speed.

He barely managed to make it through in time. Headfirst, he dove down through the vent. He kept plummeting non-stop until he burst through the chain links that kept the vent's end from being exposed, and landed with a thud on the metal floor below.

The Thorn groaned and tried to get up. He felt dizzy; one usually did when they fell from a long distance above the ground at blinding speeds. His shoulder felt like it was going to fall off if he kept lying down on it the way he was. Slowly, he got up; releasing pressure upon his hurt limb as he did. When he opened his eyes, he was met with shock; he wasn't alone.

There, standing in front of him, was the biggest Lizalfos he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

Link exited the laboratory. He stood and looked down at himself from the doorway. He didn't really know how to say this, but he looked real good in red.

The Goron Tunic fit nicely on him. It felt a bit course, but it was surprisingly comfortable; almost like wearing straight wool. Underneath his shield, he had placed the makeshift bust bag, which contained his Kokiri Tunic and the notes. Sure, a copy of them had been sent to the Seven already; meaning that the enemy didn't consider it half as valuable; however, in the hands of the Resistance, it would help solve a lot of problems regarding about what in the world the Seven Sorcerers were doing.

Holding tightly to his borrowed spear, Link made his way down the hall. He still had no idea where to go, but being protected from an element that could potentially kill him in this place just made him feel better. As he made his way down the halls, he kept on hearing machinery moving back and forth inside of some great big antechamber deeper into the fortress.

As Link continued deeper into the Fiery Depths, he walked into a door at the end of the hall. He covered his eyes from shock as he entered a room completely covered in flames. Opening his eyes, he noticed that nothing on his body was burning; even his exposed hands. He looked down in surprise, though noted that the temperature increase was still agonizing even with the extra protection.

Link quickly ran through the room and leapt on a ledge that was likely for guards to watch prisoners bake alive. As he pulled himself up, he slowly moved across the stone floor towards the door and opened it up.

He found himself standing inside of a strange, glowing chamber, which seemed to reverberate with some kind of humming noise. Link couldn't tell where the sound was coming from, only that it was annoying his Hylian ears. He made to leave, but stopped when huge iron bars slid down the door and slammed into the ground.

_Uh oh._

Link looked off to his side. Strange stone jars stood off to the side, each labeled with symbols of death, danger, and caution. Link noticed that they were where the humming sound were coming from, and that each of them had a symbol that looked like a strange, yellow-green eye surrounded by black and purple and with a black slit for a pupil in the middle.

_That eye. I've seen it before._

"_REAAARCHGGLLDLLLL!_"

"Uh oh."

* * *

The Thorn rolled over to the side as the giant Lizalfos dove forward and clamped its jaws shut upon the spot where he originally lay. The giant beast growled and began to chase after the assassin, who had drawn his broadswords and was already standing; ready to fight. He winced as the pain in his shoulder increased due to his movements, but he ignored it as he held up his weapons in a defensive position.

The Lizalfos got up and revealed its full height. It wasn't just a Lizalfos, The Thorn realized, but something much bigger entirely. Its front limbs were longer and touched the ground when it stood, though its hind limbs were large and allowed it to stand upright. What got him off was the similarities between the creature's face and that of a Lizalfos, which was why he assumed it was one at first glance.

The Thorn glared at the monster. _Well, now that mistaken identity is out of the way, let's see if this thing can bleed._

The Thorn rushed forward. Swords in hand, he began to make slicing movements and moved forward with astounding speed. He targeted the monster's right hind leg, which stood out like a sore thumb and seemed to be the perfect place to cripple it.

When he struck, however, the monster wasn't there.

The Thorn felt something hit his back. He was flung forward and crashed into the wall; his back feeling like a battering ram had struck him. Pulling himself from the wall, he quickly jumped to his left as a powerful, three-clawed hand raked the wall where he originally stood.

The Thorn looked up. The beast's jaws opened, revealing row after row of sharp, dagger-like teeth. Drool slowly made its way across the enamel of each tooth, making the monster appear even more threatening than before. It glared at him with orange, bestial eyes, and prepared to strike once again.

The Thorn tried to lift his swords, but his left arm had gone numb. Looking down, he realized that it had dislocated after that last attack, and that the reason why he wasn't on the floor, reeling in pain, was because of his rush of adrenaline. Regardless, right now his left arm was useless, and he knew that his fighting style relied upon the use of that arm.

He was going to be eaten by a giant lizard!

The monster opened its mouth and prepared to strike. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast of green magic struck its side. The beast hit the wall with a thud, though it was quick to get up and face the new threat with a mighty roar.

"_Dovomos Veinitei!_"

The beast was struck head-on this time. A beam of green energy hit it full in the chin, causing the monster to flip around and hit the back of its head against he wall. The beast shuddered for a moment before suddenly going limp; the last blast striking it unconscious.

The Thorn turned to his right. He was rather surprised to find that there was someone else in that same room with him. However, he was even more surprised to find that the one who had saved him was an old man.

Wielding a staff with a bird-like figurehead at one end, the man stood triumphantly over the defeated beast. He had long ears like a Hylian, and long hair that sprouted from the back of his head and hung down past his green, flowing robes. Part of his hair was tied back into a curly ponytail, though it did little to actually keep the rest of his hair from flowing the way it did. He had a long nose, which surprisingly had two pairs of mouse-like whiskers on the end, and his eyes were big and black like those of a rodent's.

Turning his strange, mouse-like gaze to the assassin, he put his staff in a holster behind his back and approached the assassin. The Thorn raised his sword defensively, causing the old man to stop in his tracks. He smiled slightly and gave the man a low bow before speaking.

"I am a healer," he said, "Your arm won't work for you if you don't let me attend to it. If I have your permission, may I approach?"

"Who are you?" The Thorn asked.

"For now, friend, my name is unimportant," he said, "At least so long as your arm is the way it is now. If you let me heal it, I shall reveal my name to you."

The Thorn gazed warily at the old man. He had never seen him before, yet he managed to save his life from a gigantic monster. Sighing, The Thorn lowered his weapon and allowed the man to come closer.

The old man approached. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a set of bandages, a bottle of red potion, and a small wand. Placing them down, he reached forward and grabbed The Thorn's arm; bracing the young man as he prepared to twist it back into place. The Thorn held his breath as his arm was painfully placed back in its socket and twisted a great deal before finally becoming attached properly in the right place.

The old man wrapped the bandage around the shoulder and gave him the potion. "Drink," he said.

The Thorn recognized the smell and took a great gulp. The taste was unbearable, but he somehow managed to keep himself from pulling a face. In a short while, he could feel the pain receding, though he noticed now that the old man was poking at him with the wand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Re-establishing your ley lines," he said, "If you want to use magic in this arm again sometime within the next couple of hours, you'll be glad that I am doing this."

The Thorn's eyes widened. "How'd you know I can use magic?"

"One does not simply summon a cyclone without command of the old powers," the man said, "Besides, I can sense your aura. You have much in the way of potential."

The Thorn's eyes went wider. How could he have seen him?

"Enough," he said, knocking the wand aside, "You've helped heal me and you've managed to also figure out I can use magic. Now, tell me your name and why you saved me so that I can leave and be done with you."

The old man flicked his wrist, calling the wand back to his hand. Placing it back inside of his robes, along with the empty bottle and leftover bandages. Pulling back a few stray bangs from over his eyes, he looked up at the assassin with a smile.

"My people call me Ezlo," he said, "I was once a powerful mage…though my last apprentice tried to destroy me on a quest for power. If you truly want to know why I saved you, it was because I saw you in trouble and didn't want you hurt, regardless of your past, present, or future."

The Thorn looked at the old man quizzically. What did he mean about his past? Did he know who he was?

"Now," the old man said, "Since I answered a grand total of _two_ of your questions, I shall ask you one in turn. What is it that you are doing here, young Hylian?"

The Thorn growled. "I don't have to answer that," he said.

He made to leave, but was cut off as the old man reached forward and blocked his path with his staff. The Thorn tried to move it out of the way, but his shoulder was caught by the bird's beak at the staff's end. The old man gave him a sly smile as he pulled him back.

"Assassin," he said, "Do you not have a personal code of honor? Don't you know that it is rude to leave when someone is trying to talk to you? Or did the Sorcerers manage to poke that little bit that is inside of you out as well, Jaeden?"

The Thorn opened his eyes wide. "How do you know my name?"

"I know quite a deal about you, son," he said, "Like I said, I saved you regardless of your past, present, and future, but if you truly want me to be an enemy instead of an ally, you should keep walking."

The Thorn was very tempted, that was for sure. But he knew that he couldn't fight in this condition, and judging by what this old man could do he didn't want to get on his bad side. Sighing, The Thorn backed up so that he could stand face to face with the old man, though he found those black, soul-searching eyes rather disturbing.

"I'm here to assassinate someone," he said, "I had been trained for ten long years on how to use my powers, and specifically to use them for killing. I am the ultimate weapon of the Seven Sorcerers, as I can eliminate any competition they desire, though my loyalties do not go to any specific individual alone. I have come here on my first official mission; to kill someone who could potentially threaten their rule in the future."

The old man smiled. "And yet, here you are with his friends, trying to help him kill someone who could easily do the job for you in a heartbeat."

The assassin was starting to get annoyed by how much the old man knew. Silently, he nodded.

"That is quite a remarkable feat," he said, "Not only because it means you can betray your own teachers, but because it means you are willing to think outside the box; to understand the big picture of things. You cannot kill the one you desire to destroy without first dealing with the bigger threat, and as such you are willing to compromise and work with others, even if those others happen to be the friends of the one you wish to kill."

The old man sheathed his staff. "I shall accompany you," he said.

"What makes you think I'll let you?" The Thorn asked.

"I too have a mission similar to yours," he said, "I seek a man who had wronged me in the past, though it is a coincidence that the two of us managed to come together like this. Since we both seek similar goals, I shall make you a deal; you take me along and allow me to help you in this fight, and I will help teach you magic."

"I know magic fine on my own," The Thorn said.

"And yet you only know the basics of everything that the Seven have taught you," the old man said, "You have more potential than that. The Seven have seen it, but do not wish to help you control it out of fear that you shall become greater than they are. I shall teach you how to control your powers; how to properly use them, and in turn you take me along for the ride. Do we have a deal?"

The Thorn looked at the old man. He did seem to know a lot in the way of magic. He doubted he would be much help, but what he said did seem to make sense; the Seven only taught him glorified basics of their magic, and although he was good at it, it was nothing compared to the magic abilities that the Seven could perform.

The Thorn held out his hand. Ezlo shook it, sealing the deal. The two of them would now be traveling together.

Somehow, The Thorn knew that he wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Ruta, Aran, and Darin had been traveling in the vents for a whole hour. The depths of the vents went quite a ways throughout the temple. The three of them found themselves to be baking in many of the places they went in, considering that most of the rooms the vents went into happened to be filled with working machinery.

Ruta was on the verge of collapse. She had never been outside of the water this long. Already her skin was cracked and becoming more and more dry by the minute. Although Aran had been outside of the sun long enough in the past, he wasn't used to this exposure to heat either, and it was taking its toll upon his own body.

Zora bodies worked much different than those of the other races. In extreme heat, most mammalian creatures such as the Hylians, Humans, and Gerudo could sweat; releasing water from their bodies to allow their skin, the biggest organ in any creature's body, to cool down. They needed to be constantly hydrated in order for this effect to work, of course, but it was an effective method. Races such as the Deku Scrubs and the Gorons were used to heat; having lived in the depths of rainforests and in volcanoes respectively. Both of their kinds couldn't sweat, but had the necessary armor capable of trapping water, and as such could cool themselves down easily and didn't heat up quite as fast. Of course, they had to constantly wash off skin that was scorched, but it still worked.

Zoras, contrary to what most would assume, didn't have the luxury of either races. They didn't have sweat glands like mammals, and were not effective at trapping a constant temperature in their bodies. They also didn't have a lot of water in their systems, seeing as they spend almost all of their time in the water and did not require extra means to cool themselves off. As such, most Zoras usually do not survive long periods of time in low humidity areas when exposed to heat.

That being said, Ruta and Aran both were not going to last much longer.

"We need…to find water," Aran said, "I don't know…how much m-m-m-more…we can…take…"

"How can we find uncontaminated water in this place?" Darin asked. By now, he was well ahead of the two Zoras; his impatience starting to prevail as he took the lead. His desire to find Link and punish Dark Link was great, though it was beginning to cause extra wear for the two Zoras.

"We've got to…look somewhere," Aran said, "There's…got to be someplace…with water. Lizalfos can't…survive…without it…"

"They can last for days without it," Darin said, "They live in an environment where the only water comes through weekly rains on the mountains, and where the only standing water comes from springs that are boiling hot 24/7, which is why they're effective in this kind of an environment…Though you've still got a point. Alright, fine. We'll look for water."

Darin moved forward. Aran made to follow, but his foot was grabbed by a weak grip. Ruta looked as if she wouldn't last for much longer, and some of her skin was starting to flake away; her scales as dry as dust.

"Aran," she said hoarsely, "I need water…"

Aran looked at his princess. She looked like she would pass out at any minute. He wasn't in such a good condition either. Sighing, he reached into the bag he always carried around and pulled out a small bottle.

"I didn't want to use this unless we were in battle," he said quietly, "Open your mouth.

Ruta did as she was told. Aran put the bottle to her lips and poured the liquid down her throat. She felt instant relief afterwards, and felt her strength recover, though her skin hurt so bad she felt like she could scream.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Water I use to help enhance my magic," Aran said, "I only carry around a bottle or two in case of emergencies, such as if I'm in an environment that I need it. However, Hyxan's been teaching me for the past year on how to use the water in the air to my advantage. It's worked in the past, but I don't know how effective it is here."

Ruta felt rather bad. She realized she could have just risked the three of them should they become involved in a battle. Aran was a good fighter, but he was nothing without his magic anymore; he barely even remembered the basics of Zora unarmed combat.

"Hey, you two! Hurry up!"

Ruta slightly growled. Darin was becoming even more and more pushy. The two of them kept going and followed the fairy on through the darkness as they continued through the vents.

"You know, I never liked that fairy," Ruta said, "If he keeps pushing it, I'm going to put him on a fishhook and use him to catch Octoroks."

Aran chuckled. Though he did like Darin, right now the Shadow Fairy was making him feel the same way.

* * *

Link turned around. What he saw was guaranteed to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Five Bokoblins - at least, he thought they were Bokoblins - stood before him, gibbering and muttering incoherent speech as they limped across the stone towards them. Limping was a bit of an understatement, as their body parts had transformed into incomprehensible shapes; likely exposure to pure, unrestrained Chaos matter. One of them had two heads; another had four arms and its feet burnt off, leaving nothing but shins that had been sharpened into points. Yet another had several gigantic eyes, including one that covered its whole face.

All an all, Link didn't know whether or not they could be considered living creatures anymore.

Link quickly lifted his spear to defend himself. Although two of the beasts were slow, the ones with the two heads and the four arms were very quick, and managed to rush at him in double the speed of the others. Link quickly struck at them with the spear; attempting to get the weapon between them and himself, though he found using the weapon difficult. It was nothing like a sword; demanding two hands rather than one; and it shook violently whenever he tried to hit something with it. He realized that he was in trouble the moment the monsters approached closer; into the striking zone of a sword but at a distance too close for a spear.

Link defended himself from the first Bokoblin, who attacked furiously with its four purple arms. Link quickly shook it off and struck it with the butt of the spear, but the one with two heads came up next; biting the spear haft with one head while roaring with the other. Link tried to keep himself from being overwhelmed, but already the others had begun to gather around him. He was soon trapped within a sea of clawed hands, kicking feet, and mumbling jaws.

"Din's FIRE!"

Link's magic attack caused the Bokoblins to be knocked backwards. He got up and tossed the spear into the nearest monster before reaching into his belt and grabbing his Lightning Rod. Launching a bolt of lightning, he began to strike each and every Bokoblin until he was sure that they were a mass of burning bodies.

Unfortunately for him, the Bokoblins didn't look like they were being killed. On the contrary, they looked as if, with each lightning strike, they were growing larger!

The Bokoblins chuckled slightly as they grew. Link's eyes grew wide in horrid realization that they seemed to be drawing in his magic powers. The beasts grew to about four times their size; developing huge, burly arms and giant claws and sharp fangs the size of carving knives! The only one not to stand was the one with the spear in its chest, which tore it apart as it grew and caused it to die a painful death.

Link realized that he was in deep trouble. Without the Master Sword, he was helpless. Without his other weapons, he couldn't fight back, and without magic he was truly without a means to defend himself.

Not even the fight with the Duababa was this upsetting.

Link did the one thing he could do; he ran. Unashamed and unhumiliated at the action, Link ran as fast as he could towards the opposing door. One of the monsters tried to grab at him with one of its giant, clawed hands, but a quick shot of Farore's Wind and he was right out of its grip. Looking back, the hand that had tried to grab him increased in size until it was double the size of a normal fist.

_So just a little bit of magic is enough to set them off_, Link said to himself. _I'll have to remember that later._

Link ran through the door and closed it shut. The Bokoblins roared as they attempted to make their way through the narrow doorway, only to growl in frustration when they found that it was much too small for them. As Link felt the door start to budge and push forward, he quickly ran off; not once looking back as the monsters' growls echoed behind him.

He had never been more embarrassed in his life. For once, he was glad that Darin wasn't around to comment on the situation…

* * *

The dark vents were hot and muggy. Darin had finally begun slowing down and was currently just barely in front of Aran, who felt as if his skin was going to boil off. Ruta wasn't faring any better, even if her energy was rejuvenated before. The two Zoras couldn't handle traveling down the metal vents for much longer, and Darin could tell that they needed a break.

"Come on," he said, "There should be a spot to exit over here."

"You've said that for the past hour now," Ruta said crankily, "There's been nothing in these vents for who knows how long! We need to get out of here and get water."

"Oh, and let Link get himself killed?" Darin asked, "For all we know, Dark Link has been trying to get Link to commit suicide or something else equally horrible. I'm not going to take that chance!"

"As much as Ruta has a tendency to complain for no reason," Aran said, "I have to agree with her. Darin, the two of us need water, or at least something moist. We can't last much longer."

Darin growled. "Where in the world do you expect to find water in this-ARAN, LOOK OUT!"

Aran caught the warning too late. His hand contacted air as he suddenly fell down a drop in the vents. Ruta grabbed his leg as he fell, though in her weakness she couldn't pull him up and was dragged down with him.

Aran knew he couldn't scream; Darin's yell alone would have attracted a lot of attention had anyone have heard them. He knew that if they were going to keep the element of surprise, he should keep his mouth shut. He didn't know whether Ruta thought the same way or if she had fainted during the fall, but she didn't yell either.

Aran saw the bottom of the vent and covered his face with his arm. He crashed through the grating; dropping quite a big distance below. It didn't take long before he collided with something rather cold at the bottom of the drop.

It was then that he noticed that he was immersed in water.

Aran felt like he was in the pouring rain after a ten year drought. His skin absorbed the water around him, and it felt good on his body. Ruta's body fell in next to him, though she quickly began to move around as her body began to reestablish contact with their native element. As they swam in the water, the two of them let it run through their gills and appreciated the soothing taste of the delicious, freshly clean water.

When they poked their heads out, Darin was already on his way to see them. The fairy buzzed near the surface of the water as the two Zoras swam about happily.

"Are you guys alright?" Darin asked.

Aran looked up at the fairy and smiled. "Of course we are," he said, "I've never felt better in all my life! This water is just perfect!"

"It's not like the water in Zora Fountain," Ruta said, "but nothing in the world is truly perfect."

Darin buzzed around, noting the metal walls that surrounded them on all sides and seemed to emit steam from their surfaces. He realized that there was a reason why there was unpolluted water in that particular region of the temple.

"Guys," he said, "I think that this water might be used to cool the machines."

"So?" Ruta asked, "As long as it is pure water, it's fine to me."

"But don't you see?" Darin asked, "There's no way out of this place! Save for the vents, I think that the only route out is through the floor, and it might lead straight to one of the machines for all we know! I don't think we'll be able to leave this place."

Aran realized the seriousness of the situation. He looked around and confirmed that there was no way out. "What about you?" he asked, "Can't you go back through the vents?"

Darin looked up. "I might," he said, "But that would mean leaving you guys alone. I don't think I can do that."

"You've got to," Aran said, "If Link is to have any hope for survival yet, you've got to be there to help him as soon as possible. The two of us will be fine. Get out and find him while you still can!"

Darin looked at the two Zoras. Reluctantly, he bobbed once in acknowledgement, and then flew up and into the vents. His glow was quickly gone, leaving the two Zoras alone in the darkness of the container.

Ruta looked rather nervously at Aran, who could only gaze sadly at her in turn. Somehow, he doubted Link's chances for survival without the two of them helping the fairy, though it wasn't because he thought that Darin couldn't make it in time…

He was just afraid that Darin would get there too soon…

* * *

The Kakariko Graveyard was in flames. The sacred place where one would bury the dead was under siege. Smoke rose high above into the sky as the attackers quickly finished up the job they had started and devastated the place.

A man in a cloaked, black and yellow-green robe stood watching the procession before him; carrying a staff of oak with a skull carved upon the staff's head. His face was nothing but a skull with a crown-like headdress; its eyes glowing bright blue as it gazed across what was once the graveyard. Below, the Stalfos soldiers under his command began to fall in line in an orderly manner after the last of the tombstones was completely destroyed.

The Lich looked on at the destruction. He savored it every time they went on a raid. This was the first in a long time since they conquered the Shadow Temple; the former refuge of his Sheikah ancestors. It was often that the greatest of Sheikah Battle Mages became Liches after tampering with even the smallest amount of Necromancer magic, and he personally had used it a lot in his life…Indeed, during the Imprisoning War, the legendary King of Evil used the Sheikah's powers to resurrect a vile demon from beneath the Kakariko Well; a demon that had been sealed away many hundreds of years prior by the Sheikah. It had once been a Sheikah itself, until she betrayed her people and was executed; her spirit forever trapped within the depths of what later became the well as a result of her crimes and eternal hatred.

Now, as a result of his sins, the great mage had become a Necromancer Lich, to forever be trapped in this mortal realm as a dark spirit of the world. The living dead, his every step would forever cause the plants at his feet to die, and insects often burrowed into his bones in an attempt to bring forth decay to his already vanished body. He was nothing but a living skeleton, who would forever walk the earth and bring forth new breath into the bodies of those who had passed into the realm of immortality a long time ago.

The Lich looked down at his assembling army. Poes began to form with a beckoning thought in his dark, eternal mind, while skeletons rose from the ground and joined the throng of Stalfos already standing in line. They quickly grabbed weapons provided by the other undead soldiers and gazed forward with blank, mindless stares.

The Lich smiled. The time of the Necromancer had at last come.

"**Move into the city,**" the Lich said to a nearby Poe, "**Kill only a few and terrorize the rest. Draw the Resistance out. The master commands it.**"

"_What of the two Composer Brothers?_" the Poe asked, "_They have been resisting our attempt to summon them for quite a time now._"

"**There is no need to summon new enemies,**" the Lich replied, "**Keep them trapped. We cannot allow the Hero to arrive and learn their secrets.**"

The Poe nodded. She quickly joined the others in the line and cackled a set of commands. The Stalfos and their new recruits divided into equal groups; squadrons meant to bring more damage in separate bunches; before marching forward. Behind them, the moaning of Redeads began to form as the monsters brewing in the depths of the Royal Crypt began to rise up and follow their brothers. A cloak of darkness in the form of a great, black fog covered the sky; blocking the sun and allowing the undead forces to grow in strength.

The Lich forced his fleshless jaw into a smile. Death had come to Kakariko Village.

* * *

The villagers of Kakariko cried out in terror as an army of a hundred undead swept upon the outskirts of the city. Those who weren't fast enough were quickly killed; run through with swords and spears as they attempted to escape. Poes cackled and tossed flame-filled lanterns into nearby buildings, setting them alight and causing the residents to scream in fear and pain as the flames licked the cold timbers.

A squadron of militia stood in the way of the undead as they approached closer into the town. Spears at the ready, they stood ready to give their lives for the protection of the city, even if they had been tyrants to its people. Unfortunately, not even they were strong enough to deal with the Stalfos, who hacked their way through their ranks and sent the survivors running off in a panic. The Stalfos grinned with the smiles of undead skeletons; their skulls gleaming and bleached in the faint sunlight.

One of the creatures approached a little girl. She backed up in fright into a corner and whimpered as the beast approached. Raising a sword, it let out a mumbling sound before lifting the weapon and glaring at the young child.

The beast's sword never fell. A dagger passed through its arm and cut off its head, causing the skull to fall at the beast's feet. Without a head to use, the monster's magic crumbled and the Stalfos quickly fell apart. The girl flinched as the head rolled to her feet, its glowing eyes fading into empty sockets.

The girl was suddenly snatched up as a man wearing a strange uniform with a teary eye stood between her and the oncoming monsters. A man with a similar uniform though with brown hair ran to the entrance of a long, narrow tunnel that led beneath the village.

The man who had saved the girl stood gazing at the enemy. Sheik's amber eyes gazed at the oncoming creatures as they stood to gaze upon him. He picked up his dagger and pulled out a Shiruken from within a hidden compartment in his uniform, and gazed at the monsters with unwavering and unafraid eyes.

"You have made a mistake in coming here," he said, "The time has come for you all to return to your sleep. Return to the realm of the dead where you belong."

The Stalfos roared as they rushed at the Sheikah. Sheik raised his arms and drew another Shiruken in his free hand. The monsters came within several feet to the Sheikah before they were suddenly struck down by a rain of arrows and spears.

Several mighty roars shouted out as a great war cry left the lips of the Resistance. The warriors of Kakariko soon rose up against the undead beasts; striking them down with all the swiftness of a tsunami wave. The ranks of the Stalfos quickly thinned from a hundred to twenty as many warriors fought with all the fierceness of wild beasts, but with grace that matched even the Sheikah themselves.

Many of the Stalfos quickly retreated, while those closest to the enemy raised their shields in defense and struck back with their red, infected swords. Many men fell to the undead, but those that remained were quickly swamped as the Resistance rushed towards the monsters.

Sheik quickly joined them, and was followed swiftly by Tarel. The female Sheikah held tightly to her blade as she hacked down a Poe that was trying to come close from above. Sheik noticed that there was someone missing from their group.

"Where is Tai?"

"I don't know," Tarel replied, "He wasn't in his quarters when the attack happened."

_He must be with his girlfriend_, Sheik thought. _Typical. When I catch him, I'm going to give him the worst punishment of his life._

"What's the status of the town?" he asked.

"The firefighters have dealt with the biggest of the fires," Tarel said, "Also, they report that the Undead are beginning to head back to the graveyard. The battle will be ours when the day is done."

Sheik nodded in satisfaction. As the warriors approached the last of the undead, they watched as the beasts transformed back into lifeless skeletons; their magic puffing out in blue smoke. The men began to cheer as they began to hack up the bones of the undead out of fear that they could reanimate once again. Sheik suddenly noticed, however, that there was something wrong.

"They don't usually fall apart like that," he said, "What's going on?"

Sheik didn't realize it, but he soon got his answer.

In the sky, as the fog began to roll above, a strange, glowing portal began to form above. Several dark, shadowy figures fell from it; landing on the ground and heading straight for the village. Sheik drew his daggers and prepared for the oncoming attack.

"The attack continues!" he shouted, "Everyone, reform a line! They are coming again!"

The warriors of the Resistance quickly returned into formation and raised their spears and swords in an attack formation. Metal glistened brightly in the firelight as the men prepared for the great battle to come. Even now, the strange moaning and screeching of undeath could be heard, followed by the many wing beats of…

Wait…wing beats?

As sudden as the attack had stopped, a new foe came down from the skies. Black and blue beasts dove down from above; creatures that appeared to be gigantic Keese. However, these beasts were not Keese, Sheik knew; he knew that they were a beast far deadlier than the natural monsters known as Keese…so deadly, that they weren't even living themselves.

"ACHE!"

The huge, broad bats dove down from above. Teeth that foamed ichor at the mouth quickly struck at the soldiers. Like giant vampires, they dove and bit down at their necks; quickly draining all of their blood and fluids. The men who were quick enough to react began to swipe at the sky, while others tried to tear off the monsters from their comrades. The giant bats clutched tightly on and refused to budge; tearing off flesh and veins from their victims as they were pulled off, ensuring their fate.

Sheik took out several of the monsters in one blow. Tarel had already spotted them and had tossed daggers at the beasts, while fending the rest off with her sword. The others; those with more armor, quickly got out their bows and began to take out the huge, powerful, flying rodents.

"They are too fast for the swordsman!" Tarel shouted, "Sheik, we have to retreat! This was a trap to draw us out!"

Sheik nodded. He agreed well with Tarel's words. By defending Kakariko, they had unwittingly brought themselves out in a position that they could be easily killed by these monsters.

"RETREAT!" Sheik shouted, "Fall back to the base!"

The men who had survived quickly obeyed, dragging the wounded with them as they rushed to the tunnel entrances with all the speed they could muster. Those that remained, who knew they must defend their brethren, willingly began to strike out at the monstrous Ache alongside the archers. Many more fell to the powerful beasts as they dove from the skies like hawks and latched on the open skin of the others.

Tarel and Sheik quickly ran towards the one place they believed their brother would be. Tai often spent time with his girlfriend, Beth, and the place where she lived could only be the one place in the world where he could have gone. They had to find him and get them out safely, before the monsters tracked them down too.

Nearby, Sheik heard the moans of Redeads. As he turned the corner, he saw, to his horror, that they had surrounded the building, and were trying to force their way in. Terrifying screams chilled the Sheikahs' blood, though they had since been able to resist its power, and quickly rushed at the demonic undead.

_Tai, you're going to regret this! _Sheik said to himself.

* * *

Link silently made his way through many of the hallways and dark passages of the Fiery Depths. The sound of heavy machinery and forges helped hide his footsteps and make his way through. As he passed some of the natural walls not yet covered by metal or masonry, he noticed the carvings depicting water creatures and great reefs filled with life; nothing like he expected inside of a fortress of the Pyromancer.

_This must have been the Water Temple_, Link said to himself. _If that's the case, then maybe I can take out the Pyromancer right here and now…If I ever get through this alive, anyway._

As Link made it past another Lizalfos patrol, he managed to find a big, wide door. He poked his nose through the entrance, and, when he judged that it was safe to go in, he walked through and closed it behind him.

He was on a ledge that looked over a large, waist-sized lake of oil that stood between him and another ledge. Though the pool was waist-sized around the ledge, it was very deep in the middle, and likely would swallow him up if he made his way through it. On the other side, he could see a small pedestal that held an object that was very familiar to the young Hero.

The Master Sword!

Link's first instinct was to jump in the pool and get to the sword. However, he knew very well that it could be a trap. The Pyromancer stated himself that he didn't want Link to get his hands on it again.

The Hylian took a step forward. Suddenly, iron bars fell from above the entrance of the room. The door was slammed shut and barred tight on him. Link turned in shock and realized he was effectively trapped inside of that chamber.

"_Welcome, Hero of Time._"

Link turned back around. Above the Master Sword, the flaming visage of the Pyromancer could be seen. It wasn't the actual person; rather, it was an exact replica of him made entirely of flame. He looked upon Link with an evil smile, and pointed at the Hero.

"_You made a mistake leaving your cell,_" he said, "_Now, you'll have to face a much different fate. Tell me…do you desire your sword?_"

Link glared at the image, though his eyes darted to the blade. The Pyromancer laughed.

"_I'll offer it to you freely,_" he said, "_but you must…survive a little test first. You see, a special pet of mine is hungry, and so I need you to help feed it. Goodbye, Hero of Time._"

The Pyromancer disappeared. Link became tempted to approach the Master Sword, but suddenly he spotted a ripple in the lake of oil. Suddenly, the oil was set aflame, and a strange, hiss-roar sound filled the chamber.

A reptilian, rock-covered head rose above from the depths of the middle of the lake, followed by a similarly covered neck. It rose high into the air before its large, four-pointed shell rose with it, before the whole creature floated above the surface of the burning pool. It let out its hiss-like roar, before letting out a stream of fire into the air.

_Gleerok_.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Phew! Working on getting rid of some carpet for our house here in Idaho. Man, this is hard work.

Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long; bet you thought I was going to pull an Arxane on you all, huh? Nope, I'm not that mean, though I'm pretty much dead center at the point where Arxane had to quit. Well, anyway, here it is. No real big announcements either, other than I'm done with four out of six pics that belong to the Hyrule Field section of my Zelda Art. I think that I should probably draw a couple of landscapes as introduction pics for each section, and maybe even a pic for a Deity or something; like one of the Demigods, such as the Great Deku Tree or the Golden Goddesses. Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time, me out!

Darin: That's it? That's probably your shortest author notes yet! Have you lowered your standards or something?

**Kerian**: No. Actually, my wireless internet is almost out of its battery and the plug is in the car with my mom. I'm closing this up early so I can get back to work.

Darin: Oh...okay. Fair enough.

-Kerian and Darin


	99. Chapter 24, Part 3: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 3

* * *

The Redeads moaned as they attempted to claw their way through the doorway. Those inside of the building attempted to make their way out through the tunnels below, but as the monsters let loose their screams a panic had ensued. It wasn't until the Sheikah, Tai, promised to stay behind and guard their backs that the rest of them swiftly ran through the tunnel and closed it off behind them.

Beth was the only one left besides Tai. She had promised to see the fight through to the end. In the few months that she had been with her beloved, the two of them had been busily training her in the way of the Sheikah, and she already had great skill with a bow. With her leather armor garb on, she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow, while Tai stood between her and the door as the undead continued to bash their way through. Moans and screaming continued to pry through their nerves, but Tai had been training all of his life for fights against such monsters, and Beth had experience with true fear before, and found this as simply a mild fright compared to what her life had gone through in the past.

The first claw poked through the door. With a mighty "_TZZZZCH!_" the Redead's head was lopped clear off of its shoulders, though that wasn't enough to keep others from taking their brethren's place. Soon, the door was coming apart as more and more of the monsters began to break through.

Arrow by arrow, Beth shot at the creatures. The Redeads moaned and screamed as one by one they fell, but there were far too many. They slowly began to make their way inside as the door completely collapsed, their mouths opening wide and revealing their deformed and rotten fangs.

Tai struck at them one by one with his sword. For every Redead that approached, he was there to slice its head off or hack it apart. Those he missed where shot down by accurate arrows to the head, their moaning ceased by a projectile made of wood and sharpened metal.

However, not even the two of them could take out an entire army on their own. Tai began pushing Beth back towards the stairs as he tried to keep the monsters at bay. The sounds of terrifying screeches suddenly increased, and the huge, fanged maws of several Redead Maulers attempted to chew at the walls in order to get through. There was another, harsher scream, and soon a huge sword completely destroyed the door frame, revealing a mummified corpse of what could have only been some great warrior in life.

Redead Knights.

"Head up the stairs," Tai shouted, "There's too many of them for us to take on the ground!"

Beth nodded. She let loose a couple more arrows. Two Redead Maulers, who were each about to tear the Sheikah apart, fell to the ground with their necks pierced by the weapons. The two lovers made their way up the stairs, fending off wave after wave of the evil undead as they did. All the while, the Redeads continued their moaning and screeching as they climbed up closer and closer to the two of them.

Tai barely managed to jump aside as the stair he had been standing upon had been taken out by the huge sword of a Redead Knight. The monsters slowly began to make their way up as Beth and Tai struck them down blow for blow. However, the Sheikah's hope began to wane as the monsters continued to follow them up. There were far too many.

They wouldn't last for much longer without help.

* * *

Sheik and Tarel struck blow for blow against the savage undead. The majority of the Redeads that were close by shifted their attention to them; letting loose bloodcurdling screams from their soulless mouths. However, the vast majority were trying to access the house. Already, the door had been broken through as huge, Redead Knights made their way inside.

Sheik decapitated yet another Redead with his daggers. The creature silently fell to the ground; its body increasing the pile of bodies on the ground. The Sheikah leapt aside as a lone Redead Knight decided to take a swing at him; its mighty sword carving up the ground as it did. It was soon brought down by Tarel's sword, which she threw at the monster and pierced its chest. Tarel quickly leapt upon the beast and pulled out her sword so that she could combat two more Redeads, who were attempting to leap out at her and attack her.

"There's too many of them," Sheik said, "We'll never be able to carve through them all in time."

"We've got to," Tarel exclaimed, "Tai and Beth could be killed. If he gets himself turned into an undead I'll never forgive him!"

Sheik didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid that Tarel may be right. There could be a chance that they didn't make it. What if Tai did turn into one of them?

He didn't want to think about it. He had to get in there and save him. He wasn't going to let his friend, his brother, die.

Not like he let their mother die…

* * *

Link stood absolutely still. The creature standing before him was massive. Twice his height at its shell, the creature's body had a circumference of at least 15 feet in length. Its huge neck made up half of its overall body length, making the creature's total size to be at least 30 feet long! The beast's white body was covered in segmented armor, which covered it up to its large head. Red markings covered this white armor, which contrasted a lot with the beast's blue underbelly. Its yellow eyes glowed brightly in the flames as it looked straight into Link's eyes and licked its lips hungrily.

"Oh…my…Goddess," Link said.

The Gleerok let out a mighty roar. The roar sounded a lot like a Dodongo roar, though it was combined with a powerful hiss that was like escaping volcanic gasses. The beast's nostrils flared and smoke began to pour out from them; adding to its already burning image. Link realized right away that, unless he got the Master Sword right then and there, he was doomed.

The Gleerok seemed to know this. As Link tried to move his eyes to see the sword, the beast moved in front of it; its huge body blocking his view of the weapon. Link could feel the beast's snake-like eyes watching him. He had only a split-second chance to find an opening between the monster's swerving neck and the opposite ledge.

The monster struck like a snake. Its jaws opened wide, revealing that its armor acted as a sharp, beak-like maw that overlapped its jaws and acted as teeth. While ineffective at really chewing, their constant self-sharpening would ensure that it could easily cut through even metal.

The Gleerok was unlucky enough to have its teeth only cutch thin air. Link had jumped right as the monster struck, landing cat-like on its head. The beast lifted Link into the air and hissed in annoyance before trying to buck him off. Link managed to be much quicker than the Gleerok, and began to slide down its neck so that he could run across its back and leap towards the Master Sword.

The beast, however, proved to be not as slow as it looked. With lightning-fast reflexes, the Gleerok completely spun its neck around until its head completely blocked Link's path. Link slowed to a stop on the course, rocky shell of the monster as it hissed and tried to bite at him. Link felt himself slip and fall into the baking-hot, oil-filled waters below.

Link's first instinct was to swim away. He didn't dare open his eyes out of fear of getting oil in them. He tried his best to swim away, but was suddenly kicked full in the belly by a huge, trunk-like limb. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him, and he began to open his eyes in the water.

The oil, thankfully, only extended a couple of inches below the surface. He had managed to swim directly beneath the Gleerok, and below the depths there was a huge dip that led to much deeper water. The beast had huge, trunk-like legs that were pale white and ended in clawed feet. The beast had started to swim towards him by now, and it had ducked its big head beneath the waves to find the Hylian.

Link quickly tried to swim towards the Master Sword. He ducked beneath the beast's powerful jaws, which came together with a snap that echoed through the water. The hero quickly swam away, but was suddenly knocked aside by a huge, white tail. He felt the whip-like object strike him and knock him clear out of the water; straight back on the edge where he had come from. He landed with a thud that knocked the wind out of him, and he would have stayed like that had it have not been for what the Gleerok did next.

The beast opened its mouth wide. Letting out a powerful hissing sound, it let loose a stream of fire, which it began to fire in a path that would cover the entire floor. Link knew that the Goron's Tunic would protect him from most flames, but the attack from that monster would surely be enough to kill him by the force of the blow alone. He had to act quickly.

Link quickly dove into the water. The flames licked over him as he closed his eyes and submerged into the oily darkness. He kept swimming and didn't dare stop; knowing that he only had a limited amount of time before the monster realized it didn't roast its victim alive. He swam faster and faster; not knowing how close he was to the end until he found out the hard way…by slamming into the other side.

He was stunned, but only momentarily. The Hero of Time quickly swam to the surface as fast as he could. He kept his eyes shut as he saw the burning surface above. Below, he could feel the water froth and twist as something huge began to make its way upwards.

Link suddenly burst from the water. The Gleerok's tail had managed to catch him on the way up, sending him flying once again. He landed on the stone ground hard, with a crash that echoed throughout the room.

Link groaned and tried to open his eyes. His whole world was swirling like crazy. Slowly, his eyes began to focus on something tall and silver sitting in a stone directly in front of him.

The Master Sword!

Link quickly got up and tried to rush for the weapon. He was so close that he could almost feel the blade's hilt in his grasp. As quickly as he could, he reached forward and grabbed the blade with his hand.

He let out a painful yell. The hilt was burning hot to the touch. The gem at the center of the guard on the hilt suddenly glowed brightly as Link tried to grasp the weapon. Link quickly let go and reached up to grab his hand in pain.

Suddenly, something very big grabbed him from behind. The Gleerok's tail wrapped around his waist and began to pull him back towards the water. Link fell to the floor and tried to claw his way to the sword; his fingers reaching for the weapon as much as he could. His heart filled with anguish as, try with all his might otherwise, he was dragged away from his blade.

He couldn't believe it. The Master Sword rejected him. It rejected him, of all people, its own holder. How could it do such a thing? Why? Why did it do it?

Link felt hot tears fall from his eyes. He felt the icy grip of fear fill his heart as he heard a hiss like a crocodile behind him. He didn't have to look back to know that the Gleerok had turned its ugly head and was about to strike once more. He knew that there was no point. It was over. He had failed.

_No, Hero. You have not failed._

"Yes," Link said aloud, even though he knew that only he could hear the Hero's Shade, "I have failed."

_The Master Sword rejected you because you had fear in your heart_, the Shade said. _The fear in your heart and the darkness within you was the tiny bit of seed that the darkness left behind when it tried to escape. You must master over it now; master over it while you still can!_

Link could feel the heat of the fire behind him. "I…I can't, I…"

_LINK! Have faith, I believe in you…we all do._

Link suddenly saw the images of his friends. He saw Rose, standing alone out in the snow near Lon Lon Ranch, watching as her husband-to-be began to go forth on his quest once more. He saw Darin, the fairy that had been with him through thick and thin since the whole quest started, who would have still been with him now and trying to give encouraging words to his buddy. There was Zelda, the mildly naïve princess whose intentions were noble and only wanted what was best for her people, even though things didn't turn out right in the end.

Link saw images of Biter, Gongoron, Karen, Mido, Aran, Hyxan, Epona, Sheik, Tai, Tarel; everyone who had once called him friend and would still be his friend even in this dark hour. They were all loyal to the end, and would have done all they could to help Link in his time of need, even if he was so full of anguish that he couldn't understand. Finally, standing in front of them all, was the Hero's Shade. He held out one, golden hand, to the struggling Hylian, and smiled.

And in that moment, Link's soul was filled with hope.

The Gleerok let out a confused gurgle as its prey suddenly stopped moving. It found that it wasn't able to tug on him any longer. The beast roared angrily as the Hylian suddenly began to pull himself forward towards the mystical blade, and no matter how hard it tried it couldn't pull him back any further.

The monster began to open its mouth wide. It felt the powerful flames rise up within its chest and began to charge its powerful attack; smoke pouring out of its nostrils as the burning began to rise up to its throat.

Just before the monster released, Link grasped the Master Sword one more time with his left hand; the burning sensation still lingering in his hand.

This time, the Master Sword let him hold on.

With a powerful "SCHATANG!" Link drew the Master Sword. At the same time, the Gleerok released its powerful inferno. The monster was satisfied to see the flames licking over the Hylian's body. It could smell the smell of fresh ash, and felt satisfied deep within at the destruction it was causing.

It suddenly opened its eyes very wide. The Hylian had not died at all. In fact, he wasn't even touched by any of the flames!

The Master Sword rang in the air as its blade seemed to cut through the monster's fire. The Gleerok roared angrily as the flames passed harmlessly over and to the sides of the warrior. Link felt his hope surging through him, and the sword responded in turn. Once again, the Hero of Time and his weapon were one, and no darkness in his heart or in his soul was ever going to stand in their way.

Link let out a mighty war cry, and thrust the Master Sword forward. The blade cut easily through the flames and struck the Gleerok full in the face. The monster let loose a whine-like sound and stopped its attack. Link quickly leapt clear from the ledge that had held the Master Sword, and landed flat on the animal's back.

Link quickly began to make slicing motions at the back of the monster's neck. The Master Sword clanged on the beast's powerful armor, though each clang left a deep scratch that oozed red, causing the monster to roar in pain. It began to thrash around in an attempt to buck Link off, causing the flaming water to spread throughout the chamber.

Link began to realize that there was no way he could kill this creature while hacking at it like this. He began to look around for a means to kill it. As he looked around, he almost ran into one of the creature's huge spines on the strange, red shell on its back.

Link saw it as he was turning around. It looked almost like a little green gem, only it was pulsating and looked like it was fragile. Link realized that the object was in perfect position for him to strike with the Master Sword.

"Sorry," Link said, "but it's time for you to die!"

Link quickly lifted the mighty weapon and plunged it straight into the Gleerok's critical point. The Master Sword went straight through, easily, and went down deep into the animal's back.

The Gleerok let out a mighty scream-like roar. The gem-like object on its back began to pulse violently and emit red blood from within the monster's spine. Link quickly drew the Master Sword, allowing more and more of the red blood to spill from the beast's back onto its shell.

Link leapt off of the creature as it began to thrash back and forth. He quickly ran up the monster's tail and jumped; just barely grabbing the opposite ledge as he landed. Pulling himself up, he turned and looked upon the thrashing creature behind him.

The Gleerok was obviously in pain. Most creatures would be, if they were stabbed in the spine like that. However, Link began to realize that the creature wasn't even dying yet. It was still thrashing about; its huge tail and neck causing the water to rock back and forth; splattering oil on the walls and causing the flames to rise out of the water. Some of the surface of the water actually began to show, revealing the blood of the creature mixing with the liquid as it did.

Link heard the creature's wailing cries. He suddenly began to feel bad for the monster. He thought that the Gleerok was like all the other monsters he had fought before; heartless, deadly, and hell-bent on killing him. While it was most of those things, the way that it seemed to cry as it tried as hard as it could to hold onto the last bits of its life while the pain washed over its body seemed to get to the Hero.

It reminded him of the pain that he felt, back at the lake.

Link silently turned and made his way out the door. The Gleerok's screams followed him as he went. As the monster slammed side-to-side on the walls of its soon-to-be-tomb, Link felt tears well up in his eyes as he left and entered the hall.

The Gleerok's wailing lasted another ten minutes before it let out its final breath and sank beneath the burning waves.

* * *

The Thorn began to walk down the long, twisted paths through the Fiery Depths. He had recognized the place; several years prior, it was still called the Water Temple, though much of it was being reconstructed and some of the walls were being outfitted with metallic coverings. Of course, there were also the diggers, and the lack of the great space that the Fiery Depths was now. It obviously didn't take long for the renovations to be completed, for now The Thorn could see that much of the metal had already rusted over and was worn down by high exposure to the construction happening around it.

The Thorn could feel Ezlo's presence wherever he stepped. The strange old wizard was annoying at best. Though he didn't say anything or do much, the way his eyes bore into the back of his head was like having some big bug drill its proboscis inside of one's back where they couldn't reach. The one thing that Ezlo was good at was hiding; he was better at it than even The Thorn was. He could disappear in thin air and pop up in the most unexpected of places the moment the danger was gone; still silently gazing at The Thorn with his mind-peering eyes.

The Thorn finally decided he wasn't going to take it any longer. He needed a break from walking; at least a long enough one to get his mind back on the proper things and figure out what in the Hell he was doing. Finding a supply closet big enough for the two of them to hide in, he and Ezlo went inside and shut the door. Sitting down, The Thorn began to massage his temples in an attempt to think, though Ezlo's eyes were still boring into him.

"So," Ezlo finally said, "What is your plan then?"

The Thorn sighed. "We have to find my target and then get out of here while we can," he said, "without being detected by anybody. The last thing I need is for the Pyromancer to assume I've gone rogue and send everything he's got at me."

"You mean us, right?" Ezlo said.

The Thorn wanted to strangle something. "Right," he groaned, "Us."

Ezlo looked at the young man. "You find me annoying, don't you?"

"Not really. I mean, you've been silent the whole time."

"Just because one is silent all the time, it doesn't make his presence all the more or less uncomfortable to some others."

The Thorn sighed. He didn't have time for this. Right now, he needed to get to his primary objective, and he certainly wasn't going to be doing that by just sitting there talking.

He knew that Dark Link was here. That much was for certain. He had even overheard some of the Bokoblins in the area talking about a great shadow that was hiding out in one of the old chambers. Now, the question was whether or not Dark Link was still bonded to Link. He remembered the promise he made; as much as he didn't like it, The Thorn never went back on his word, and as such he was bound to it until the very moment Link stepped out of the Fiery Depths and made his first step out into the open. However, that wouldn't be possible while Dark Link was still in control of his body, and, if that were the case, The Thorn knew it would be difficult trying to deal with him.

_I guess I'll have to deal with it when the time comes_, The Thorn said to himself. _Until then, I'll have to wait._

The Thorn stood up. "Come on, let's go," he said.

Ezlo made to leave, but stopped. His big, elf-like ears began to twitch wildly. The Thorn noticed it and visibly tensed.

"What's wrong?"

"We'd probably have to stay in here a while longer," the wizard said, "There's a patrol coming…a rather big one. If we were to leave now, we'd be right on top of them…"

* * *

Aran lay on his back in the water. Ruta tread water so that the water could get up to the pulsing gills on her neck. They had been in that water tank for what seemed like hours, and the two of them were getting antsy. With Darin gone, and with no way out, the two of them could only sit and wait until the time came to make their escape or for them to be rescued.

Either option was highly unlikely in this case.

"Aran?"

The male Zora turned around. Ruta was lying on her back, gazing up at the metal ceiling above. They seemed to, however, be gazing at something far deeper than just the ceiling.

"When do you think Darin will be back?"

Aran sighed. He looked up at the ceiling. "As soon as he finds help," he said, "The Thorn is out there somewhere, and with Hyxan at the surface recovering there's bound to be a way for us to get help."

Ruta blinked. "Do you really trust that man?" she asked.

Aran looked over at Ruta and thought for a second. The Thorn had openly attacked Link once before, and was bound to do it again. The only reason why the assassin wasn't going to kill the Hero the moment he laid eyes on him was because of a simple promise…though evil will often deceive to get its way.

"I'm afraid so," he said, "How else are we going to save Link?"

Ruta placed her arms behind her head. "What if he can't be saved?"

Aran looked back up at the ceiling. He had seen Link possessed with his own eyes. The monster within him…who could have thought that Link had contained such an evil shadow of himself? There was much about him that they had yet to understand.

In the end, there was really only one answer to Ruta's question…

"I'm really not sure."

* * *

_SPLUTCH!_

The Redead's body collapsed in a heap on the stairway. Its head rolled down the hall; virtually ignored by its brethren who continued climbing up towards their intended victims. Tai's sword was gross and green; covered in ichor and starting to get a bit blunt. Beth's arrows were running low, and by now she had to stay back and throw things at the monsters to buy Tai time.

"We can't last much longer!" Beth shouted, "I've only got a few arrows left!"

"We have to keep going," Tai shouted as he cut up another one of the monsters, "This wave should be over before long."

Redead after Redead fell before the warrior's might, but they were starting to get closer. Their moans and screams filled the air and were like hell to the ears. Claws filled with blood and fangs oozing green, viscous saliva flashed in time to the powerful sword, which cut the undead beasts into pieces as easily as if they were made of paper maché. However, one of the monsters managed to sneak past the Sheikah warrior, and slowly began to make its way unnoticed towards Beth.

Beth's scream caused Tai to swiftly react. With a slash, the monster was down, though not before it managed to scratch Beth's arm. Beth suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding arm and wincing as blood began to ooze slowly out of the nasty cut.

Tai knew that there was no time. At the rate that the monsters were coming, they were going to kill them both before long. There was only one thing left to do.

"Get down!"

Beth fell forward. Tai tossed his sword amongst the ranks of monsters and brought his hands together. Purple lightning shot out of his hands, and the Sheikah symbol on his mask began to glow brightly. Opening his hands, he revealed two bright tattoos on the palms; both were in the symbol of an eye with a single tear drop. The tattoos began to glow brightly as the Sheikah warrior clenched his fingers and pushed his hands forward.

* * *

The explosion rocked the house and the street outside. In an instant, the Redeads suddenly underwent spontaneous combustion, causing the explosion to rip through the front of the house and onto the street. Tarel and Sheik were suddenly thrown backwards from the force, landing in a heap nearby.

Sheik slowly pushed himself up and opened his eyes. The entire front of the house was gone, and he could see the second floor plainly. The Redead bodies lay on the ground, smoking as a result of the powerful shadow magic. Sheik could see the shadows rippling throughout the area as a result of the powerful magical backlash.

_Shadow magic_, he said to himself. _It's been a long time since I've seen the old Sheikah magic arts. Makes me wish Tai would have thought of that sooner._

He tried to get up. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound. Looking up, he suddenly saw the shadows turn darker and begin to head straight towards the Sheikah in the ruined building. The shadows carried the stench of death around them, and caused the bones of the Redeads to suddenly break apart and follow the source of the wind.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

Tai stood up. Looking over the carnage, he felt satisfied. At long last, it was over…they were safe.

He turned around and looked at Beth. She was starting to get up, and a smile was forming on her face. They had survived. They had gone through hell together, and they managed to survive it. Tai wondered why he hadn't used his magic sooner. As Beth made her way towards him, he opened his arms so that he could bring her into a loving embrace.

Suddenly, he felt something very dark start to form right behind him.

There was a flash, and suddenly the air seemed to explode. Black smoke filled Tai's lungs as he was suddenly thrown and smashed against the far wall. Beth was flat on her back nearby, though she was between him and the horror that had just appeared in thin air.

There, standing before them, was the Necromancer.

Black armor with pale brass trimmings covered his body. A flowing, tattered, and gray cape flapped in the wind behind him. His helmet seemed to suck in all the joy and love in the air, replacing it with despair and fear. His glowing, soulless eyes gazed upon the Sheikah, and then looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"_Such a pitiful life form_," he said, "_Your existence is a burden upon this earth._"

Beth could only stare at the monster. Her eyes were filled with fear. She tried to back away, only to have the monster of a sorcerer come even closer. The Necromancer drew a long, black sword from its sheath; the sword's surface was covered in glowing, icy blue runes.

"Tai," Beth stuttered, "Help me…"

Tai tried to get up, but pain suddenly shot up his body as he did. The Necromancer just stared at the Sheikah; black lightning pouring from his eyes as he did. The Sheikah groaned in pain as he felt the horrifying magic course through his veins like ten thousand needles. Finally, it all stopped as the Necromancer's gaze shifted from the Sheikah to the woman.

"_You are in the way of the plan_," he said as he gazed at the woman, "_You do not deserve to live…you will only get in the way._"

Beth squealed as the Necromancer reached down and picked her up with his free hand. Tai tried to move, but groaned and found that his muscles wouldn't obey him. Beth tried to struggle, but her attempts at escape were futile as the Necromancer lifted her up into the air. She quickly reached into her quiver and got out a spare arrow before piercing it into a gap in the sorcerer's armor.

The Necromancer didn't even flinch. He just seemed to look a bit more sullen and angry as he gazed up at her with his soulless eyes. The icy blue slits shone brightly as they gazed at the young woman.

"_For your insolence_," he said, "_you shall be put out from this world…_"

The runes on the sword suddenly changed from icy blue into a hideous red. Beth screamed as black lightning shot from the Necromancer's hand and coursed into her body. Tai tried to get up, but only succeeded in falling flat on his face. He could do nothing but watch as the lightning continued to burn around Beth's body and steadily course its way through her. The Necromancer's eyes began to change also from their icy blue to a more sinister red color.

Beth slowly turned her head in pain. Tai looked into her pain-stricken face, and saw fear and terror in her eyes. He could do nothing but watch as the monster's power coursed through her body.

"Tai?"

Tai felt utterly helpless. He could see tears fall from Beth's face.

"I love—"

The Necromancer's eyes and the runes on his sword suddenly glowed bright, sickly green.

Beth's body exploded into hundreds of fragments. Her skin and flesh turned instantly to ash, while her bones began to disintegrate in front of her very eyes. There was a bright, pink glow in the Necromancer's hand before it suddenly was swallowed up into his glove…and then, she was gone.

All of this happened in front of Tai's helpless eyes.

As the dust cleared, the Necromancer gazed at the Sheikah; his eyes still glowing green. "_I expect great things from you…my apprentice…_"

There was another explosion, and, just as swiftly as he had appeared, the Necromancer was gone, leaving a very miserable and traumatized Tai to his brethren…

* * *

Link's sword rang throughout the hall as it came into contact with the club of a Lizalfos. The monstrous lizard roared just before it was kicked in the lower jaw by Link's foot. The beast fell to the floor and was swiftly trampled as a small army of the monsters suddenly popped up and began to chase after the Hero.

Link jumped back and forth as he attempted to dodge the oncoming attacks. Lizalfos after Lizalfos rushed forward to take advantage of every opening that Link presented. Though he could usually hold off the brute-force attacks of Lizalfos, there were so many of them that he could hardly land a blow, let alone parry any of them. He kept dodging, ensuring that with each dodge he was at least an inch further away; widening the gap and enabling him to be able to use his sword more easily.

Suddenly, he heard a roar off in the distance. The Lizalfos all began to suddenly panic. Link looked at them rather strangely as the once bloodthirsty Lizalfos began to run off in a frenzied pace. Pretty soon, Link was alone, standing in the open and just as confused as ever.

It was then that he heard a snort.

Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Slowly, he turned around; his heart pounding in anticipation. What he saw was perhaps the biggest Lizalfos he had ever seen in his life…if one could call it a Lizalfos. It was red, at least 20 feet long, and appeared similar to an oversized lizard. However, it stood upright, and its tail was positioned behind it so it could seemingly balance itself. It had a long, relatively narrow snout, and its hands had a set of thumb claws that were curved and appeared capable of piercing steel.

Link knew he was in trouble.

The beast opened its mouth and let out a crocodile-like hiss. Its jaws were filled with rows of sharp, backwards-pointing teeth. They were serrated, though didn't look particularly capable of piercing through his flesh. However, Link knew better than to trust appearances. Besides, even if the teeth weren't big enough to cut him neatly in two apiece, the creature's jaw strength alone could potentially snap him in half.

Link quickly jumped aside as the beast jabbed its head forward like a sword thrust. He was suddenly knocked aside as the beast's jaws swung to its left, sending him flying with the impact. Link did a quick back-flip around and landed on his feet, using his free hand to balance himself. Looking up, he suddenly saw the beast's mouth open wide as it prepared to cleave him in half.

Like a pair of gigantic shears, the mighty jaws snapped shut. Link just barely managed to escape an untimely end, though he found himself in a rather difficult position as a result. Somehow, as if out of luck or by some cruel trick of fate, he had landed on top of the beast's snout just as it clasped shut.

Link held tightly to the monster's jaws as it began to thrash around. Link could feel it moving back and forth with great strength, its head shaking from left to right as it tried to throw the Hylian off. The beast's nostrils snorted as tried and tried in vain to get rid of the burden on its head.

Link realized that the monster wasn't trying to flick him in the air and snap him up. He suddenly noticed that he had his arms and legs clutching tightly to the monster's lower jaw, sealing it shut. Try as it might, the beast's jaws couldn't open. Link could feel the muscles contracting as they attempted to release in vain.

_He can't open his jaws very well_, Link thought. _That puts me at an advantage. If I can just keep his mouth shut for a little bit longer…_

Link kept his legs wrapped tightly around the beast. Freeing his sword hand, he kept a tight hold of the Master Sword. The monster's eyes opened wide as its right eye saw the blade come dangerously close to its snout.

"Time to die, you big damn lizard!"

Suddenly, the monster's eyes narrowed. Link almost gasped in fright. Those eyes seemed to speak out to him…

_I'm not going to give you the chance to try…_

Link felt himself being yanked downward by the monster's head. Right now, the beast's elongated and flexible neck was pulling its head close to its belly. Link didn't know what it meant, but suddenly noticed that one of the beast's huge thumb-claws were right next to his face.

"Oh, shi—"

The thumb flicked sideways. Instead of slashing his neck, the giant thumb claw collided with his head like the force of a big wooden club. Link felt his head spin and saw stars in front of his eyes as his brain shook about inside of his skull. He felt his hold slacken from the beast's jaws…

Link suddenly was thrown upwards. With tremendous force, the beast flung its head up and opened its mouth to let out a loud roar. Link screamed as he was flown backwards into the air. His eyes widened when he found that he was flying towards the high ceiling.

He never got to reach the top, because before he could he suddenly managed to crash right smack into a big iron pipe!

_BONK!_

* * *

The echo of the sound could be heard throughout the cooling tank. The water amplified it, causing the noise to rise up like a sonic boom. Ruta and Aran quickly covered their ears as the noise reverberated through the tank.

"Did something strike a pipe just now?" Ruta asked.

Aran uncovered his ears and looked around. "I don't know," he said, "But if it did, then it makes sense that it came from down below. I bet it's from the piping connected to this tank."

Suddenly, the tank jerked. There was the sound of clanking metal as something began to move beneath them. Suddenly, the two of them felt a strong current of water to start pulling them downwards towards the bottom of the tank.

Ruta's eyes opened wide. "Aran!"

"I know," Aran said, trying to keep it cool despite his fear, "The tank is emptying!"

* * *

Link groaned. He was lying on his back over the big pipe he had crashed into. Water was starting to leak from the bottom as a result of the collision.

The giant lizard was trying to leap up and snap at Link. However, it couldn't reach, and with each leap it made it managed to crash to the ground, and the way it grimaced when it did stated that it obviously wasn't supposed to jump like that. The beast growled as it glared up at the Hero of Time with rage in its eyes.

Link shuddered. He could barely move. The force of the crash had knocked the wind out of him, and he hoped and prayed to the goddesses that he didn't lose the ability to walk. He didn't know whether or not he could move or if he even wanted to move. He just knew that he would feel pain if he attempted to shift his position in the air.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like several clanging sounds against the sides of the pipe. Groaning a bit, he shifted around and placed his ear on the pipe's metal. From inside, he could hear the roaring of water and the sound of someone…swimming?

"It's alright, Ruta. I've gotcha!"

"Aran?"

Link didn't notice that the giant lizard was just directly underneath him. The beast opened its mouth wide and leapt upwards. Suddenly, Link felt the whole pipe shudder as the beast's crocodile-like jaws clamped shut upon the pipework. The metal began to tear open as the beast slowly opened its mouth and fell to the ground, causing the water to spill all over the place and for the piping to start to collapse.

Link felt himself falling. Surprisingly, he wasn't the only one. From what he could tell, two Zoras, who had been in the piping at the time, were falling alongside him along with just about the entire pipe. Water spilled out all over the place as they fell. The gigantic lizard took one look up and opened its eyes widely just before it was hit on the head by the three intruders and the pipework and water.

With a great thud, the beast fell to the floor. Link and the two Zoras slid across the stone and somehow managed to get away to safety. The pipes, however, crashed upon the collapsed creature and virtually buried it under rubble. Water continued to flow within the chamber, causing the floors to begin to flood.

Link shook himself and looked up. He was suddenly shocked when he figured out that he knew the two Zoras!

"Aran? Ruta?"

The two Zoras looked up at their names. Aran's eyes lit up with a smile.

"Link! By Jabu-Jabu, you're alive!"

Link held out his hand as Aran approached and shook it. He was happy to see the Zora again. After being alone in the Fiery Depths for this long, it was good to know that his friends had come searching for him.

He noticed, however, that Ruta was keeping her distance.

"It's good to see that you're okay," Aran said. He looked down and pointed. "What's with the red tunic?"

Link looked at his Goron's Tunic and chuckled. "Long story," he said, "By the way, where's Darin and Hyxan?"

"Hyxan was wounded up top," Aran said, "Me and Ruta were trapped in a cooling tank for all this time. Darin went to see if he could find help."

Link looked over at Ruta. The Zora lady was averting her gaze. Link approached the Zora princess slowly, and as he did he could see guilt all over her face.

"Ruta?" he asked.

Ruta took in a deep, frightened breath. "Link…I'm…I'm sorry."

Link knew what it was that she was talking about. "It's fine, Ruta. You don't have to be sorry."

"But I am," Ruta said, "I didn't know what came over me. I saw you in bed, and I wanted to take advantage of you…and it led to this. I've never been so sorry about something in all of my life, Link. What I did was unforgivable."

"Not true. I forgive you anyway."

Ruta looked up at the Hero. Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"You and I both were victims in this," Link said, "If anything, I should be the one who is sorry. Ruta, I should have told you from the start that you weren't the one for me. Back when I was a kid, I was afraid that you wouldn't let me keep the Zora's Sapphire so that I could complete my quest. To think that you have been stargazing for me these past seven years when I had already moved on…I'm the one who put that burden on you, Ruta. What I did was unforgivable. I'm…I'm sorry."

Ruta just stared at the Hylian. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Just a second ago, she thought that Link was going to get very mad at him for what she had done…but now, _he_ was apologizing?

Before Ruta and Link could talk any further, they heard a ferocious growl. The three of them turned around. The pile of rubble began to move as the beast beneath it attempted to struggle to get out. Finally, it poked its long, crocodile-like snout out of the piping and opened it to let loose a threatening hiss that echoed throughout the chamber.

Link quickly grabbed the Master Sword from where he dropped it on the floor. Pulling out his shield, he stood between the two Zoras and glared at the monster.

"Stay back, you guys," he said, "I can take this guy out."

The monster turned and stared Link directly in the eyes. It let out a mighty hiss of impatience as it tried to break itself free of the rubble. It would be only a matter of time before it managed to get loose.

Link had every intention on killing the beast, but before he could even make a move the two Zoras stood in front of him. Aran had drawn his staff, and Ruta's fins had suddenly extended to dangerous sizes. Link looked at the two Zoras in confusion.

"What in the world are you two doing?" he asked.

"We've got this fight, Link," Aran said.

"If you're here, then that means that Dark Link can very well be somewhere else," Ruta stated, "You need to take care of him before things get too out of hand. We can take care of this cursed beast!"

Aran reached towards his belt and tossed Link a familiar bag. "You left this back at Zora's Domain," he said, "I thought you would need it."

Link caught the bag and smiled. The familiar weight of the Kokiri Bust Bag was welcome to him. Tying it to his waist belt, he looked at the two Zoras and nodded his appreciation.

"I'll come back for you," he said.

"No, we'll look for you," Ruta said, "In the meantime we can take care of this guy ourselves. You concentrate on getting Dark Link. Now go! That's an order from the princess of Zoras."

Link smiled and gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am!"

Without another word, Link was off towards the nearest doorway. By now, the monster was almost halfway out, and was using its huge claws in an attempt to dig itself out. Aran began charging power into his staff, while Ruta began scraping her fins against each other to test their sharpness.

"You didn't tell him that you still love him," Aran mentioned. It wasn't a question.

"There was no need," Ruta said, "Besides; it would distract him from what was going to happen. The last thing he needs is more drama when he's about to take part in the fight of his life."

"So, you aren't worried?" Aran asked.

"I didn't say that," Ruta said, "I'll always be worried about him. He's our friend, and he happens to be the chosen savior of this world. Who wouldn't be worried about him?"

"Then why didn't you tell him?"

"Sometimes, even princesses need to learn to grow up. Link's got someone else waiting for him. I shouldn't be in the way like that."

Aran felt a small, sad smile creep out of the corner of his mouth. _Good girl. You've finally become the princess I've known you'd become…_

The monster let out a roar as it finally managed to pull the last of its girth out of the rubble.

_But will you survive long enough to take up your father's crown, and thereby save your people?_

* * *

Link made his way up the long, spiral staircase. He was right now in the middle of the Fiery Depths. There were few threats here; just some Bokoblins doing maintenance on some of the conveyor belts. They either didn't notice him or didn't care, or else they would have let loose an alarm. It was as if they were ordered to leave him alone.

Link found that he was in the middle of the old Water Temple. This strange pillar had been left relatively untouched compared to the rest of the temple. Indeed, the old markings that had once been a part of the overall design of the temple were still there. Runes and hieroglyphs depicting a time when Zoras were abundant in this place filled the walls. Link was amazed at the detail each and every carving along the walls.

At last, he reached the door at the very top of the spire. Grabbing the handle, he yanked the metal door open and stepped inside. It was almost pitch-black, as there was next to little or no light inside, although he could feel that it was also slightly cooler than it was out in the rest of the Fiery Depths.

Suddenly, as Link walked forward, he felt the floor at his feet begin to rumble. Without so much as a warning, Link felt himself plummet into the abyss below. He let out a scream as he fell, unable to reach any handholds or find any means to escape his newly found fate.

Suddenly, before he reached the bottom, he found that his fall was slowing down. Beneath him, he suddenly saw a light, and that he was steadily being lowered into a strange chamber. Finally, he slowed down enough that he barely felt as if he fell at all once he touched the damp, slightly wet floor.

Link looked around. A fog-like mist engulfed the whole chamber. Behind him, the ruins of an old door sat neglected in the gloom of the mist. In front of him, Link could see another door on the far side of the chamber, which was barred, and that between the two doors was a strange, dead tree on top of a hill of dirt.

Flashbacks suddenly entered Link's mind. He remembered being in a place like this before. Memories of another time suddenly filled his head, and he suddenly felt as if his mind was about to collapse. When he came to, he was on his knees, gripping tightly to his head in anguish.

He stood up. It didn't take a second look for him to know exactly where he was. Sure, the scenery around it was different, but he had dreamt and fought at this location so many times that he could never forget the realm in which Dark Link once fought him for the first time. He approached the dead tree cautiously, making sure that nothing was sneaking up on him.

As he approached the dead tree, he suddenly noticed something he had never seen before. At the base of the tree was a large hunk of black stone, similar to the one in his dreams. It was polished like a mirror, and he could see his own reflection inside. As he came closer, however, Link suddenly noticed that he wasn't specifically looking at himself…but someone younger.

_No, it couldn't be…_

Link gasped in shock. There, standing in the mirror with a look of surprise, was a younger version of himself! He had to be at least 14-15 years old in the reflection. It almost looked as if a younger version of himself was trapped inside, and upon closer inspection Link realized that the look on his reflection's face was one of pain and anguish…the look of someone who was trapped and desperate to escape. To his surprise, the reflection began to mouth two words; words that didn't need to be heard to be understood.

_Help me…_

"Welcome, Hero of Time…"

Link turned around, drawing the Master Sword as he did. Nobody was behind him. He couldn't see anybody in the mist. He was the only one there…

No…there was someone else. Link knew it.

"Down here, Hero. Have you forgotten? Your shadow is often a good of place to hide as any."

Link looked down at the reflection in the water that his shadow made. There, staring up at him and smiling an evil smile, was the one man who Link had hoped to never see again…

Dark Link…

Link jumped aside and pulled out his shield. His movements sparked laughter in his dark side. As Link looked down, Dark Link never once moved away from his reflection, and was still there in the water.

"Quite the nimble fighter, aren't you?" he asked, "Don't get too jumpy on me now. I want to make sure I can at least draw a long fight between us. The last thing I want is for you to die being a coward during the first few seconds of the fight."

"Get out of my reflection, you bastard," Link growled.

"So rude," Dark Link chuckled, "And here I thought you'd be giving me a nice, warm welcome."

Link didn't budge and kept his gaze fixed on Dark Link. His dark side let out a sigh, "Fine…if you want me out so bad, I might as well oblige. I can't very well fight you as a reflection anyway, now can I?"

To Link's surprise, his reflection moved away. Like a shadow rippling on the surface of the water, Dark Link walked off and stopped a short distance away. His shadow began to form into a small, black sphere that rose from the ground and stopped about four feet in the air. The shadow slowly began to take on a human shape, forming a pair of legs and a pair of arms as well as an indistinguishable head. Soon, the body began to form a more detailed shape, until it managed to form the body of a man covered in a dark tunic not that different than Link's, even going so far as to have his strange hat. As the body's arms began to cross together, its face began to form as well, until a completely black replica of Link's own face was formed. It's eyes opened last, revealing a pair of glowing, red orbs that seemed to swallow all hope and love and replace it with fear and hatred.

Dark Link…

"I have to thank you for losing control of your body for me," Dark Link hissed, "Running around with a body of true flesh and blood was fun. It's too bad that your body has such poor instincts, or else I would have been smart enough not to grab the Master Sword like that. I remember very well what happened the last time I tried to make that blunder…"

"Cut the crap," Link growled as he pointed the Master Sword at the dark version of himself, "You've been causing me nothing but pain and suffering for as long as I can remember! You made me hurt those that I care about, and you've managed to even go as far as to bewitch Ruta into indirectly breaking me and letting you take control. I'm not going to let you go unpunished for this!"

Dark Link laughed. "That's rich!" he chuckled, "You honestly think that it was _me_ who got her to get into bed with you? Please…you give me way too much credit. I may be an evil, good for nothing bastard, but if it's one thing that I can't do is affect the minds of others from your body. Someone else…someone far more frightening than I, I might add…was controlling her."

"You're lying," Link growled.

"I may be a bastard, but if it's one good thing that you passed onto me, it's a sense of honesty. I don't lie."

Link looked at his dark side in disbelief. Could he really be telling the truth? And if so, who would be dark enough to bewitch Ruta in order to get Link to become possessed by Dark Link? None of his friends, right?

So, who was it?

"You going to stand there gawking all day?" Dark Link asked, "I didn't pop up from my nap just to be stared down by a damn pansy like you."

Link growled. "You're unarmed," he stated.

Dark Link sighed. "True, true," he said, "It's a shame that I don't have a weapon as epic as yours, I'll admit. I always liked how the Master Sword seemed to respond to your every move like that. It was a true reflection of you, regardless of how 'good' it really is…"

Dark Link reached behind his back. As if out of nowhere, a black, shadowy hilt began to form on his back. Pulling the weapon out of its makeshift sheath, Dark Link smiled as he withdrew a long, black sword. The weapon was an exact replica of the Master Sword in every way, save that it was as black as night and seemed to summon light into itself rather than reflect it. It was everything that the Master Sword was not; dark, evil, and above all filled with the wrath of a dark soul. Dark Link then reached back with his right hand and grabbed a shield, which was also just as black as its master.

"Now, I'm not unarmed," Dark Link said with a smile, "You're going to regret the day you crossed swords with me, Hero of Time."

"The only thing I regret is not being able to take you down sooner," Link said angrily.

"You won't be able to do it," Dark Link said, "The last Link had friends by his side. You, on the other hand, are all alone. You'll never be able to beat me."

"He is not alone!"

Link looked up. From above the mists, a familiar glowing, black shape began to descend towards the Hero of Time. Fluttering up with his big wings, the fairy descended and landed on Link's shoulder, pulsing brightly as he turned his gaze upon Dark Link.

"Nice tunic," Darin mentioned.

"Good to see you too, Darin," Link said with a smile.

Dark Link let out a dark, evil laugh. He stood and put his shield arm on his hip, smiling evilly as he looked at the two standing before him.

"This is just too precious," he cackled, "A flimsy excuse for a Hero and a fairy made of shadow, coming to fight me…the darkest of all shadows on this planet! You both are going to learn to regret your partnership by the time I'm done with you…"

"I don't think so," Darin said as he flew into the air and glowed brightly.

"If anybody is going to regret anything, Dark Link, it'll be you," Link said, "You'll be regretting ever becoming a part of me. I'm going to tear you apart!"

"I look forward to it," Dark Link growled, licking his lips as he did, "Actually, I've been looking forward to this from my first moment of existence! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Dark Link rushed forward. Link was ready for him. He quickly lifted his shield to block the blow. The dark sword clanged against the object, causing the sound to reverberate and echo throughout the room. In an instant, Dark Link began to attack again, striking from the side only to be blocked by the power of the Master Sword. The resulting sparks from the two weapons caused the two warriors to jump backwards. They weren't away for long though. As one, the two warriors rushed at each other, holding their swords with both hands as they prepared to strike the ultimate blow…

The battle between light and dark had begun…

To be continued…

* * *

Next time, on Legacy of the Sages...

The battle between Light and Shadow has begun. The Hero now fights against his dark side, and hopes that the battle will not be drawn out. However, the darkness has some tricks up his sleeve, and the tide of the battle may turn when a Spirit gives his aid to the Hero. Meanwhile, the Pyromancer learns of the Hero retrieving the sword, and calls forth the power of his ancient beast. But which would be considered the worst fight; the fight with the twin mawed monster, or the secrets hidden deep beneath the Depths? And will the princess and the mage manage to defeat the monster from another time?

Coming up next in Legacy of the Sages, Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 4...The Battle between Light and Shadow

If the Hero wins, he must face against greater challenges on the road ahead...but if the Shadow is victorious, then all of Hyrule shall fall...

* * *

**Kerian**: Sorry to keep everybody waiting like that. At long last, I think I've broken my writer's block and I've succeeded in finishing this chapter. I've also managed to make it twice as long as I thought it was going to be! I'd like to thank the support of all my fans for making the completion of this chapter possible!

Anyway, the reason for my absence is, of course, college. First 4 weeks and I've been having trouble sorting out time between writing for Fanfiction and writing for class. College itself has been a drama as well, but hopefully I'll be able to make it through and succeed in my dreams!

For those of you who go to and learn what's going on there (I'd recommend it, as my DeviantART journal is kind of like a small blog at this point) you'd know that this chapter is mostly a filler chapter. Link now has all his stuff and is officially ready to fight Dark Link, though the actual battle won't be until the next chapter. (Sorry, I had to make this cliff hanger as epic as I could). Anyway, as you can see a tragedy also takes place in this chapter. Tai's girlfriend is...pulverized. At this point, Tai (and maybe you if you hate OC killings) is probably traumatized, and we all know what happens to guys who end up getting upset over something like that...VENGEANCE! You'll find out more in the future...though it also involves the glowing light in the Necromancer's hands...muahahaahahahahaaaaaa!

For the Gleerok fight, I'd better let you know about the reasons for its ending. About a year ago, I watched on Youtube an old western called the Valley of Gwangi; a story about a bunch of cowboys who discover a secluded valley in the middle of a desert that is home to monstrous prehistoric beasts, including the star; a big Tyrannosaur called Gwangi by the local Native Americans. In the end of the movie is a famous scene where Gwangi managed to escape the clutches of a bunch of circus performers and wreaks havoc in the town before chasing the main characters into a cathedral, where he becomes trapped and eventually burned and buried alive as the cathedral falls apart by fire. That scene was actually rather touching, as the dinosaur actually sounded like it was in pain as it died (even if it was made in 1960's claymation). That scene is what inspired Gleerok's demise.

Speaking of Gleerok, if you guys haven't noticed I've been adding a lot of "dinosaurs" in this dungeon. So far, we've seen three in the past two chapters. If you haven't figured out what kinds they are already, I might as well tell you who they are and get it over with...lol.

1. Giant Lizalfos: Kind of like a big raptor, perhaps an Acrocanthosaur, this beast is actually a representation of Twilight Princess's radical changes for the Dinolfos. In Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time, the Dinolfos was a head taller than adult Link and had jungle voodoo-esque clothing (at least in Majora's Mask). In Twilight Princess, they gave the Dinalfos (new name) armor, and made him at least twice Link's size. Kind of overkill in my mind. Anyway, think of this guy as a tribute to that gigantic monster...

2. Gleerok: In the Manga adaptation, Gleerok's true form was a lava-swimming Plesiosaur. But in reality, Gleerok looks less nessie-like and looks a lot more like a cross between a giant turtle and, you guessed it, a Sauropod (long necked dinosaur; think Littlefoot from Land Before Time). Popular theories of Sauropods in the past suggested that Sauropods spent most of their time in water to reduce their bulk and make it easier to move around. However, nobody's managed to prove it, and with many sauropods being giants (Sauroposiedon being the biggest at over 100 feet long, as big as a blue whale but with only a fraction of the brains) scientists concluded that they would be crushed by the pressure in the water and wouldn't be able to breathe. Anyway, Gleerok is a tribute to sauropods; believe it or not, sauropods like Saltasaurus had bony plates on their backs, giving them extra armor. Of course, the difference is that Gleerok breathes fire and has teeth that can cut through steel, but let's just overlook that...lol.

3. This is an outright Baryonyx; no real Zelda inspiration here *bows head in shame*. Baryonyx is a supposed fish-eating predator found in Europe, and is a cousin to the big daddy of Jurassic Park 3; Spinosaurus. Baryonyx is known for having a crocodile-like snout and having a huge thumb-claw on its hands, which has been the spark of debate for its uses ever since it was found. Baryonyx's claw has been suggested to go on its foot (making it a Raptor), its hand (making it a Spinosaur, which it is currently classified as of now), or even in its mouth as a set of fangs. Anyway, Baryonyx is suggested to go after fish as that's what its mouth looks designed for, thought that doesn't mean that it won't attack and kill other small prey as well, such as, let's say, Zoras...lol.

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: What?

Darin: I can't believe you used the word Bonk!

**Kerian**: *Facepalms* Well, that's it for now. Until next time, we out!

Darin: Seriously...who in their right mind uses the word bonk?

**Kerian**: Oh, shut up. You've used butterballs twice now, haven't you?

Darin: *growls*

-Kerian and Darin


	100. Chapter 24, Part 4: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 4

* * *

Please check out my profile before you read this chapter, as it will contain some music selections for while you read this. Enjoy!

* * *

They were like two different angels. One was light, with a sword of great power and a seeker of justice, whose wings were as bright as the morning dawn and whose soul was kind and gentle, though quick to turn violent. The other was shadow, whose soul had fallen long ago and whose only desires in life were the desires of the seven deadly sins; violence came as a second nature to him, and his own desire to seek out evil was only cancelled out by his desire to kill his other, the angel of light. Though one had avoided the other for so long, like two split personalities they eventually came together once again, and their fight would be considered a legend for many generations to come.

This is the battle between Link and Dark Link…

There was a mighty clang as the two swords struck once again. Lightning sparked from their weapons as the two warriors clashed in the darkness of the mist beneath that dead tree. Link's blue eyes were filled with the grim determination of all warriors; it was a desire to survive and to kill his enemy at any cost. His opposite's eyes were filled with the hate and rage of a thousand suns, and the desire to kill Link shone brightly in his eyes.

Darin had to stay out of the way for most of the battle. At the rate that those two were fighting, all he would do was get in the way. Sitting atop a dead branch of one of the trees, he paid close attention to the two warriors as they fought, and was ready to step in if the fighting was in Dark Link's favor.

_Those two are evenly matched_, Darin said to himself. _At the rate that they are fighting, the only way that they are going to be defeated is by exhausting each other out. It's like they're fighting each other's reflections!_

Link panted as he jumped away from another one of Dark Link's blows. His counterpart chuckled slightly as he spun his sword around and resumed the attack. Link blocked the blow with his sword and came up to try and attack with his shield. The blow that was intended for Dark Link's chest was blocked by the warrior's own shield, causing the two to clash together and let out a sound kind of like a gong. The two jumped aside again and quickly rushed each other once more, bring their swords around in a pair of upward slashes.

Sparks flew as the swords struck one another. The Master Sword sung with each strike, the blade having a desire to strike at its foe and tear it to pieces. The dark counterpart of the Master Sword sounded more like a wraith when it struck, and with each strike it seemed to glow darker in its attempt to reach its prey.

Time after time again, the two weapons struck. The constant clanging and crashing of each weapon rocked the chamber with sound. With no audience save for a tiny black fairy to watch them, the two warriors battled it all out, completely filled with blood lust and the chance for the ultimate kill.

Link finally jumped aside and took a deep breath. Truly, he felt as if he had never fought so hard in his life. Dark Link was like a mirror that knew exactly what his opponent was going to do. However, at the same time, Link knew exactly what kinds of moves his counterpart would use and would quickly counteract. It was like they were two opposing forces of magic; complete opposites, neither giving in until one of the strains either weakens or makes a microscopic nudge to the side, causing the other end to push forward to take advantage of the error.

Looking back, he found it hard to believe that he could even consider some of the more dangerous fights he had been in he was considering easy now. Each creature he had faced in the past had some kind of advantage over him. Whether this advantage was size, strength, power, or a combination of the three depended on the individual. However, he always had some kind of minor advantage over those enemies, such as his determination, use of strategy, and his quickness and boldness in battle, which would become the turning point of the battle.

Now, however, Link was facing an opponent that was, in all aspects, himself. Sure, they didn't necessarily "look" alike, and neither did they have the same goals. They didn't even sound alike. Throughout the battle, Dark Link's voice had been warping to become a deeper, more sinister version of Link's, perhaps as a result of their split from each other. Nevertheless, Dark Link's body behaved and acted exactly like Link's. When one would strike with a sword, the other would block with the shield. When the defender would try to push the advantage, the attacker would always be there to pummel him back. Regardless of who tried to become unpredictable, the other would always match his movements.

_At this rate, I'm going to tucker out before I even lay a blow on him_, Link thought.

He stood still, panting and trying to catch his breath. Opposite of him, Dark Link kept his evil smile, though he too was breathing deeply.

Link felt a tiny bit of satisfaction. _His body gets tired as well_, he thought. _All talk and no action. He's just as tired as I am! _

Dark Link chuckled, causing Link to pay closer attention and to grip his weapon tighter. "You're smiling, Hero," the doppelganger said, "Do I somehow amuse you?"

Link gritted his teeth. "Not really," he said, "The only thing I find amusing about you is how ugly you look. I mean, black? Couldn't you have come up with a color more original than that?"

Dark Link shrugged. "Don't get me wrong," he said, "It wasn't really my choice that I am nothing of a shadow. It's all a part of the way I work. If I had control of you for a longer period, I could have drawn enough energy to become your exact replica, in every shape and form…I bet you're surprised that I could do that, eh?"

Link couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear. He began to wonder what would happen had Dark Link not have reacted and tried to grab the Master Sword. Would he still be bound, body and soul, to that monster standing in front of him? Would he forever become evil, like Dark Link?

Dark Link chuckled and brushed away a strand of black hair. "Meh, it doesn't matter," he mused, "I like this form anyway. It reflects how dark I am compared to a wretch, like you…and it also reflects the abyss you are about to meet."

Dark Link suddenly bolted forward with a great burst of energy. Link's quick reflexes saved him from becoming decapitated by the black blade. He heard Darin yelp in alarm from his perch. Dark Link stood there, just inches away from Link's body, pushing hard and attempting to get the better of his adversary.

"You surprised?" Dark Link growled, "Just because I tire just as easily as you, it doesn't mean I am not more powerful. I am a representation of your lingering dark side. I have been allowed to brew and simmer within you. I have become stronger and more powerful now that I am outside of your body…and without your little, 'friend,' to help you, you're just one step away from becoming fish bait!"

The dark sword quickly came back down. Link barely managed to defend himself. He managed to get the Master Sword between his head and the evil blade just in time as the weapon came down with a mighty CLANG!

* * *

The monotonous drone of machinery flowed like a song of sorrow throughout the Fiery Depths. Lizalfos heaved heavy loads and toiled under the heat of the great furnaces, while Bokoblins tossed coal into the burning heat of the boilers. Stacks of rocks were steadily bagged up and sent up in great heaps, while oil was steadily separated from the rocks, along with the metallic ores.

The Pyromancer gazed down upon the glory of his work. His eyes were like saucers filled with delight as he looked upon the basis of his empire. It had been at least seven years since he had first come upon this place; an old temple ruin, with only a few Zoras who were seeking enlightenment or guarding its few treasures.

The fools. They attempted to guard the Water Temple on the spot. The Pyromancer was quick to show them the error of their ways. Those who were not killed were tortured under his services, or eventually became insane and were nothing more than fish bait. One Zora in particular, however, was different than the others. The Pyromancer caught him looting after the initial ransacking of the Temple. The Zora offered his services, which the Pyromancer accepted…under orders of Malgannis, of course. The Zora would make the perfect pawn for deceiving the Goron race.

The Pyromancer gazed down upon his work and smiled. Seven years…that was how long it took for him to find what he was finally looking for. Now, all he needed was to find a means to break it loose. He had ordered its construction for a long time now, and now that the assembly was ready all that was left was a means of transport…

"Uh…s-s-s-s-sir?"

The Pyromancer took a glance behind him. A Bokoblin in a scientist uniform was shaking at the entrance to the magician's balcony that overlooked the progress below. The Pyromancer smiled and looked back down at the glory of his handiwork.

"Look at all of this," the Pyromancer said with a smile, "It's been seven long years, and from out of the ashes I have arisen as a great power among mortal men. Ceaselessly I have toiled alongside Bokoblin servants, prehistoric monsters, and Lizalfos slaves, and all has come up to this point. Gaze upon my work, servant, and tell me what you see!"

The Bokoblin gulped. Quickly running over to the side of the balcony, he stood up on tip-toe to look over the railing so that he could gaze below. He really didn't know what to say, as he often saw the sight before on the ground, though with the Pyromancer in a strange mood he didn't know what would be the correct reply.

"I…s-s-s-s-see…heat, sir?"

"Exactly," the Pyromancer said with an insane smile, "This is the triumph of my glory. The great heat rises up from beneath the earth and warms the air around us…but it isn't just any heat! I see the heat of great forges, constantly having their fill of coal as they burn and melt many metals. I see molten stone and rock forging together into great pieces of construction and design, each giving off great amounts of heat until finally being cooled and releasing glorious steam. I see the heat of the workers, who constantly work without complaint and toil without a care of their own bodies, while their skin sweats great buckets of their own body water. This…is what I see, Bokoblin…"

The Pyromancer's mood suddenly changed from insane to inquisitive as he looked his servant over. "What's wrong?"

The Bokoblin gulped. He really didn't know how to explain this…he was far too afraid of being killed by the powerful wizard. Taking a deep breath and pulling at the collar of his shirt, he spoke up.

"Well…you see, s-s-s-s-sir…I-i-i-i-i-it's about…the M-m-m-m-master S-s-s-s-s-sword…"

"Ah, good," the Pyromancer said with a smile, "So, that little brat was taken out by my Gleerok. He's not as great of a pawn as we thought. Now that he's out of the way, I can summon The Thorn so that we can accomplish my great experiment."

"Uh…s-s-s-s-sir…the Hero isn't…dead."

The Pyromancer cocked an eyebrow. _Not dead? Of course he's dead! What if he wasn't? Is he still fighting? What's going on? Why is this stupid Bokoblin acting so scared? Unless…_

The Pyromancer suddenly spontaneously combusted. The Bokoblin jumped away screaming as his tail suddenly caught fire. He reached down and patted at it to put out the flames, but suddenly stopped as the monstrous wizard gazed at him angrily.

"He…got away?"

The Bokoblin nodded sadly.

The Pyromancer stood there for a moment, his entire body completely covered by dark flames. Suddenly, he let out a roar and threw his fist over the balcony in the direction of one of the rocks being excavated. Out of his hand, like a deadly pilot light, a great glow began to form before finally exploding in a burst of flame that roared towards the rocks. With a mighty explosion, the stones cracked, and the whole thing began to fall apart while the rest was melted on contact to the powerful flames. Those unfortunate enough to be near the blast had turned into nothing but cinders; there were no bodies to be taken away or scavenged by the hungry Lizalfos, much to their disappointment.

The Pyromancer took a couple of deep breaths. The Bokoblin felt his whole body shake, and tears fell out of his eyes. He was going to die. He was never so scared in all his life.

The Pyromancer suddenly did the unexpected. He began to laugh. It was a deep, evil laugh, one that cascaded throughout the halls. It caused the workers to stop what they were doing and look up at their great leader in astonishment.

"So…he sounds highly keen to meet his own end," the Pyromancer said, "Well, Hero of Time…if you are so keen to meet the end of your life now, then I won't hesitate to bring it to you…"

The Pyromancer turned to the Bokoblin. "Sound the gong," he said, "Tell our baby that supper's about ready."

The Bokoblin didn't say or do anything in acknowledgement. All he did was run away, screaming. The Pyromancer chuckled; amused that nature could create such cowards as the Blin races. Looking down, he smiled as he gazed upon the destroyed rocks below.

_Good_, he thought. _It looks like we are making great progress…_

Below, beneath the rubble and destruction, something glowed dark purple and seemed to hum evilly in the reddish gloom of the Fiery Depths.

* * *

Hyxan groaned. His skin was in intense pain. His sinuses were clogged, and his eyes burned with the intensity of lava. He felt as if he was going to die painfully…though he knew that he wasn't dead yet. He knew that he had to hold it out a little while longer. His princess and pupil depended upon it.

He had yet to tell the two of them their greatest power. He had to tell them of their heritage; it was a task given to him by the queen herself before she died; a task that was the true reason why he adopted Aran into his care. It was something passed down by the great Water Sage herself, and was the reason why Ruta was given her name…

In mid-thought, Hyxan heard a strange sound. Opening his burning eyes, he looked towards the dark, oily waters of the lake. The recognizable dorsal fin of the monstrous creature guarding the shoreline could be seen even through his failing eyesight. The beast let loose a hiss as it scanned the shores of the lake, virtually ignoring the island. Hyxan was safe…for the moment. So long as the thing didn't decide that a crippled Zora mage would make a tasty snack, he was going to be fine.

The noise sounded off again. It sounded a lot like a great horn, its deep call reverberating through the air and the water below. This time, it caused the beast to look in the direction of the island. Hyxan felt his heart stop as the long snout of one of its two heads seemed to stare at him with its big, fish-like eyes.

The beast let out a bellowing roar. Swift as a snake, it maneuvered itself closer to the island. Its two heads snaked their way beneath the oily surface as it approached, before suddenly diving beneath the surface right at the island's base.

There was the sound of clanking metal. The beast's dark shape completely disappeared from view as it snaked into the depths. In a short while, the clanking began again, before ceasing with a mighty and echoing collision of stone beneath the surface.

Hyxan felt his heart beat again, and he took a deep, raspy breath. The beast had gone inside the temple. He didn't know why, or for what purpose, only that it was now within the confines of the temple walls. For some reason, that didn't put Hyxan's mind at ease…not in the least.

He heard a familiar growl behind him. Hyxan didn't need to look up to know what it was. The Thorn's pet Argorok lay nearby, originally hiding within what little tree cover was available on the island. Hyxan wasn't too happy about his presence, but with the Argorok around he knew he wasn't going to be killed outright by any wandering patrols.

_Well_, Hyxan thought_, I guess there's really only one thing I can do. Good luck, my princess…and to you too, my pupil. I shall see you soon…_

Hyxan closed his eyes and slept. He was still in pain, and his body wanted to shut down from the stress, but he was going to live. He had to…

* * *

Link panted hard. He was crouching down on the wet ground, his sword arm hanging limp by his side. His shield was all that stood between him and Dark Link, who was twirling his sword around in his hands and looked as if he was enjoying himself.

"What's the matter, Link?" his dark side asked, "You too tired?"

Link growled. He held tightly to the Master Sword and lifted it up so that it was above the ground.

"Here," Dark Link snickered, "Let me help you up…"

Before Link even knew what was going on, Dark Link had rushed forward and struck a blow to him beneath his chin. The warrior was knocked flying, dropping his shield and landing in a heap on the ground. Dark Link chuckled and tossed his own shield aside, causing it to dissipate into the shadows of the room.

"Link!" Darin shouted.

Dark Link approached the warrior. Sneering, he grabbed Link by his shoulder, clutching tightly to the pressure point as he lifted him up. Link couldn't do a thing to move as the dark warrior lifted him up until his feet were almost off the ground. The warrior gazed at Link's tired, broken face.

"This is going to make me feel so good," Dark Link growled, "Any last words, Hero of Time?"

"Up yours…"

Dark Link's eyes opened wide when Link suddenly shot his free hand forward and clutched Dark Link's face tightly. A burst of heat shot from Link's palm, enveloped completely over his dark side's face and exploding outward like an inferno. Dark Link roared with pain and shoved Link off, clutching his face as he limped away. Black blood dripped from his face and landed in the water before it dissipated into the shadows.

Dark Link looked furiously at Link with one of his ruined eyes. He lowered his hand, revealing charred flesh that fell away from an exposed, black skull. Suddenly, his face seemed to twitch and writhe as black tendons of shadow snaked their way over his wound, completely healing him within seconds. Looking at Link with his newly healed face, he smiled.

"You have to do better than that, you bastard," the dark warrior hissed, "Let's see if you can heal just as easily!"

Dark Link raised his free hand. A spark suddenly formed at the end of his palm. Suddenly, a white hot stream of dark red flames shot forward, threatening to envelop Link in its powerful, furious rage.

"Din's FIRE!"

Link's own magic attack struck back. The powerful magic attack shot forward and struck the dark flames, cancelling them out and forming a sort of protective barrier as it shot forward. The two magical attacks reached equilibrium at the center, with neither warrior able to get the advantage over the other.

"You're a fool, Link!" Dark Link shouted, "Remember, I am far more powerful than you are! That includes magic as well…you should have run off instead of choosing to stand your ground! I'm going to bake you alive!"

Link felt sweat drip off of his face. He wasn't going to last for much longer, he knew that. Already he could see the boundary line that marked where the two streams of flame met come closer, causing him to sweat more as the energy began to heat him up to the point that he might spontaneously combust.

"Din's Pyro!"

A second stream of fire suddenly erupted from his left, hitting Link's stream and causing its power to increase and forcing Dark Link's stream back.

"Darin?" Link asked.

"Do you honestly think I was going to let you fight this guy alone?" Darin asked, "You can be stupid sometimes, Link. Honestly…"

Link smiled. His fairy friend hovered resolutely forward, focusing his own energy into helping Link with the fight. The feelings of friendship and trust warming inside of him helped increase Link's energy, and he began to focus more and more upon the fight, adding more flames to the fire.

"Fools," Dark Link shouted, "Do you honestly think that you can save yourselves by working together? HAH! I'll kill the two of you at once! Two birds with one stone! DIE!"

Dark Link roared. Suddenly, his flames shout outward at a tremendous pace, threatening to overwhelm the two boys. Link felt the heat blaze over his face as the deadly fire came closer…

* * *

"_RROOOOAAAARRR!_"

Aran jumped aside. The great foot came down and stomped upon the stones where he stood, flattening them and sending chunks of the floor flying. The great beast that the foot belonged to turned its crocodile-like snout towards the Zora and snapped it, attempting to grab the Zora's frail body in its jaws.

Aran jumped back, keeping his staff between himself and the monster. This provided a chance for Ruta to come forward and strike, shooting out her boomerang-like fins in an attempt to strike the monster. The beast moved backwards as the fins collided with its snout on both ends, causing it to shake its head about in an attempt to clear it from the pain.

"I don't know how much longer we can take this," Aran stated.

"We can't give up now!" Ruta shouted back, "Link's counting on us!"

"I know that," Aran said, "but how in the hell do you expect us to take something like this down?"

The beast roared and charged forward. The two Zoras leapt aside as the beast rushed forward and crashed headfirst into a wall. Water filled with oil began to slowly gush out from the cracks alongside the beast as it slipped slowly down onto the ground.

"Oil!" Ruta shouted, "That must be the edge of the temple walls!"

"We've got to keep that thing as far away as we can," Aran said, "We can't let it smash into the wall and flood the place! The whole lake will go dry!"

The monster got up. Shaking its head, it turned about and let out another roar before charging and attacking the two Zora. Ruta and Aran quickly ran over to the other side of the room, firing bolts of lightning and boomerang fins as they did. The monster closed its eyes in distraction, causing it to slip upon some of the oily water on the ground. It quickly tumbled over, ramming into the two Zoras before slamming into the other wall, breaking it apart as it did.

The beast let out a groan before it limply let its head droop, unconscious as it lay. The two Zoras lay on the ground nearby, both stunned from the impact. Aran groaned and shifted as he lay, his eyes being bombarded by a strange, blue light nearby.

Slowly, Aran got up. The blue light bathed him in its brightness as he stood, forcing him to cover his eyes. As the light began to dim, allowing his eyes to adjust, he saw that the wall that had been broken down had been hiding something important…something that they needed for this fight.

Quickly, he looked for Ruta. He managed to find her, unconscious, beneath the mighty snout of the beast. Without thinking of what would happen to him if it woke up, Aran ran up towards the front of the beast's snout and began to pick the mighty monster's head up, groaning as his ill-equipped muscles cried out in pain and agony from the action. As he lifted it up, he felt the hot breath of the creature slide out from its nose and buffet his chest, increasing the discomfort he already felt.

"Princess…" Aran groaned. He didn't want to wake the beast, whose eyelids began to twitch. "Wake…up…"

Ruta groaned. She moved her head to one side.

"Princess…please…"

"Not now, Aran…let me sleep…"

Not now! "Ruta…"

Slowly, Ruta opened her eyes. Looking down her nose, she saw the position she was in and the monster that seemed to hover right over her. With a tiny yelp, she pulled herself back until she was out from underneath the beast. Aran almost let out a huge sigh of relief as he let the creature down, thanking Jabu-Jabu that the monster didn't wake up and decide it was lunchtime yet.

"Princess," Aran said, "Are you alright?"

Ruta nodded. The two of them looked around. From what Ruta could tell at first glance, the place they were in seemed to have been remodeled over by the rest of the Fiery Depths' construction, and that the room looked as if it was ancient. That probably meant that it was part of the original Water Temple.

"Aran," she said, "What is this room?"

Aran approached a small pedestal inside. "It would appear to be a place for keeping something," he said, "Something important…"

"And that something would happen to be…what?" Ruta asked.

Aran pointed. Ruta looked, and saw what looked like an engraving on a light green marble surface. There, she could see what looked like a series of musical notes, arranged in a particular pattern that looked like the rising and fall of ripples in the water. Looking closely, she recognized the carved pictures that represented the notes; they were in the shape of the Zora's Sapphire.

"This was a song of the Zoras," Ruta said, "Am I right?"

Aran nodded.

Ruta slightly smiled. "If that's true, then the song should possess magic," she said, "Otherwise it wouldn't be placed here in its own private room. What do you think it is?"

Aran stared at the engraving for a moment or two. Ruta wondered whether or not the young Hydromancer had undergone a form of trance. It took about a minute before he opened his mouth and spoke again.

"It is a song passed down by the priests and magi of this place," he said, "back when it was known as the Water Temple. It is a song that could purify water, and the soul that lies within it. It is said that the soul of a Zora is made up of only the purest of water…"

Ruta looked at the graving in awe. A song that could purify the soul. Such a healing power was extraordinary.

"What's it called?" she asked.

Aran looked at Ruta with a slight smile. "The Serenade of Water."

Ruta gasped. "I've heard of that," she said, "My mother used to tell me that Princess Ruto, the Sage of Water, once taught it to the first Hero of Time. She said that the princesses at the time often became priestesses because the males were expected to become king, so they were taught the song and expected to use it whenever their country was in need."

Aran nodded. "Your mother was wise to tell you this," he said, "Have you ever learned it?"

Ruta's eyes became downcast and she shook her head. "Mother died before she could ever teach it to me," she said, "And daddy was always too concentrated on his work or grieving for mother to ever ask me to be taught. By the time Hyxan wanted to teach me, heh, I was already a spoiled brat."

"I never considered you a brat, princess," Aran said. Then he shrugged. "Maybe spoiled, but never a brat."

"I thank you for that, Aran," Ruta said, "However, it was Link who opened my eyes and showed me who I had truly become. I owe him a lot…"

Ruta became silent. Aran didn't bother to press further. Looking up at the song, he began to finger the notes and look them over carefully.

"This song is important," he said, "We'd better make sure that Link gets this. Imagine what he can do with this song on the Ocarina of Time!"

"Yeah," Ruta agreed, "But…how are we going to get this to him. It's not like we have paper with us or something."

Aran looked over at Ruta. "Here I am, talking with the princess who used to wander around a fish-god's belly with parchment and a bottle, and you're telling me that you don't have anything to write with?"

Ruta shook her head.

Aran chuckled. "I guess there's only one way to teach it to him then," he said.

Aran reached into his pouch and pulled something out. Saying something in some, strange language, he began to slowly pull on the object, making it bigger with every tug. Suddenly, he had in his hands a strange, fishbone guitar which had a strap over the top, which he pulled over his head.

"You have a guitar?" she asked.

Aran nodded. "It was my brother's," he said, "He was in the Indigo-Gos, remember?"

Ruta remembered. Aran's brother used to play part-time for a really good band before the crisis of the war started. Back then, Aran looked up to his brother a lot, but after the war his brother began to fall into despair and attempt to find a means to get out of Zora's Domain, which by now had started to become a half frozen, half molten wasteland. Finally, he managed to escape, leaving his brother only his guitar and his best wishes. That had been almost four years ago, and they had not seen him again since.

"Come on," Aran said, swiftly changing the subject, "Let's start working on this song."

The two of them looked over the notes and took turns learning it, each encouraging the other and helping each other to get the right tune. Aran used his brother's guitar, which Ruta found he was rather good at playing, while Ruta had to sing her part, letting her siren-like voice carry through the room as best as she could. When they finally got done, they were both getting tired of it and were out of breath, but finally managed to finish learning it.

"I guess that's it," Aran said, "Let's get going before…"

They both heard a rather sore, painful groan. The two of them turned around in shock and looked over at the entrance to the room…only to find that the entrance was blocked.

There, attempting to stand upon its huge, lizard-like legs, was the beast…

* * *

Link was thrown backwards. The force of the explosion rippled throughout the entire chamber. Landing flat on his back, the warrior felt bits and pieces of his skin flake off as a result of the burns he endured. Behind him, a wall of fire had formed on the outskirts of the strange, illusionary room.

Dark Link did a backflip high into the air, using the force of the explosion to propel him backwards. He landed gracefully upon the ground on his feet, holding tightly to his sword and grinning a maliciously evil grin as he gazed at his foe with his glowing red eyes. The warrior smiled as he saw Link remain in his position on the ground, and let out a chuckle.

"You ready to give up yet?" Dark Link chuckled, "Or do I have to lay down more punishment on you before you break?"

Link didn't move for a second. Dark Link almost thought that the warrior was unconscious, but he then saw Link slowly begin to stir. The warrior sat up and brought the Master Sword down with a clang, point-first into the stone. Link looked up at his counterpart in disdain, ignoring the great burn mark across his left eye and the pain shooting up his back and into his chest. He spat out some blood before slowly getting up and putting himself into a kneeling position.

Dark Link grinned evilly. "This is going to be so much fun," he said, before licking his lips like some hungry animal.

Link looked around. "Darin?" he shouted, "Darin, where are you? Darin?"

"Ouch…"

Link felt something move on his back. Suddenly realizing who it was, he reached back and slowly pulled the Shadow Fairy off. Darin looked almost as flat as a pancake, unable to move and glowing rather dimly.

"Darin! Are you alright?"

"Never…better," he said, "Damn…I've got to learn to stay away from people when stuff like that happens."

Link looked sadly at his fairy guardian. Dark Link let out a mighty cackle.

"What a weak, pathetic insect!" he shouted, "You see, Link? All that these damned fairies are good for are for being squashed! He's not worth your time…"

Link ignored his dark side. He turned his attention back to Darin. "Can you move?"

Darin barely twitched, his wings hanging limp.

"I'll take that as a no," Link said, "Don't worry, buddy. I've got you."

Opening his pocket, he slipped Darin inside. Darin looked up at his charge and slightly glowed brighter.

"Thanks, Link," he said, "I feel better already."

"I'm not going to leave you out of the fight just yet, buddy," Link said with a smile.

Dark Link chuckled. "How sweet," he said, "A boy and his bug, bond together by an unbreakable love…it makes me want to puke so badly. I'm going to rip you apart and squish that bug until the two of you are nothing but a bloody mess!"

Dark Link rushed forward, his sword glowing darkly in the illusion room. Link looked up at his foe, his eyes sparkling as the fire within them suddenly sprouted back to life. As the dark warrior rushed forward, Link suddenly leapt forth and struck back, his sword ringing through the air as it sought justice from its foe. Dark Link barely managed to parry the blow, but suddenly found himself on the defensive as Link suddenly began to attack with a flurry of powerful strikes.

"This is useless," Dark Link said, "I can block your every move. I know everything that you do, I think just like you do…I _am_ who you truly are! You can tire quicker than I can, and I hold far more magical power within my dark reflection of a soul than you ever can fathom! You cannot deny me that which I rightfully desire, and that is your head!"

Link suddenly leapt backwards as Dark Link pushed him off of him. The warrior looked at his counterpart and slightly grinned.

"You want my head, Dark Link?" he asked, "Go ahead and take it. I'll give you the opening you desire."

Darin gasped as Link suddenly sheathed his sword and stood straight, not even preparing to continue the fight. "Link, what are you doing?"

"Hah!" Dark Link cackled, "So, you finally decided to give up, you wimp? You're more different than I thought, you little son of a bitch!"

"The difference between you and me, Dark Link, is that which I am," Link said, "A true warrior relies upon his courage in battle, not upon his strength. I am not afraid of you, and as such I am not afraid of dying from your hand, Dark. I am a true warrior."

"WRONG!" Dark Link shouted, "You are a fool! You dare call yourself a warrior? I shall desecrate your body when I am done with you! There is no way that you could even dare to confuse the power of a warrior with the damned power of that whore of a Golden Goddess that likes you so much! You shall die a fool and a coward!"

Dark Link rushed forward. It seemed as if all had come to its final end, but at the last second, Link focused his mind upon the goal at hand, and quickly reached for his sword.

"TTSSSYAAAAAAH!"

_SLASH!_

Dark Link was knocked backwards. His shadowy form had a huge gash across the front, and seemed to burn away into ash as he was thrown towards the tree in the center of the room. He landed with a crash to the ground, before suddenly melting away into a shadow that danced around furiously throughout the base of the tree.

Finally, the shadow reformed into Link's counterpart, the place where he was wounded taking longer to reform than the rest of him. Dark Link looked down at the wound…and then smiled.

"Heh, you think you're so good, don't you?" he asked, "You think that you're such a badass that you can do anything and not worry about getting hurt?"

Link looked at the dark warrior, but didn't move. He held his ground.

"Well," he said, "I guess you didn't count on others getting hurt, either? Like that Ruta, for example…"

"Don't you dare bring her into this…"

"Don't need to," Dark Link said, "She brought herself into this on her own. Oh, she wanted you so badly. Why didn't you just give in? You knew you were more than able to without me stepping in the way…"

"Doing stuff like that is wrong," Link said, "I'd be cheating on my future wife, and I would be hurting Ruta in the process. Such actions between races are looked down upon."

"Why?" Dark Link asked, "Is it because they are so different? To me, a woman is a woman. As long as they pleasure you and obey your every command, I'm game to all kinds; Hylian, Zora, Gerudo, Kokiri…You name it. Women don't deserve to be given a choice anyway."

"Shut up," Link growled.

"Make me! I know a hell of a lot more about the way society's mentality works than you do anyway. Women exist only for two purposes; to feed us and to please us. Men are superior, and the only reason why we don't boldly say so outright is because of a simple idea that women are also living beings like us. Some claim to love women…hell, love is a lie. Love is simply the beginnings of a higher desire to mate and bear children with someone, love doesn't exist. You don't truly love your own woman…and she doesn't even love you in return! There's no use attempting to hide it…and there is no use attempting to keep yourself from another woman either. They all want you, Link…just take them and be done with it…"

Link did not budge. He seemed hurt by Dark Link's words, but he didn't move nonetheless. Dark Link growled and twirled his sword around in his fingers.

"Well," he said, "If you won't, then I will. When I gut you, I'm going to go to your precious woman, and then I'm going to ravage her. I'm going to make her pregnant, and then I'm going to slit her throat and leave her body there to rot! We'll see how much she loves you then!"

Dark Link rushed forward. His sword was like a dark streak that shot out and struck like a snake. Link barely managed to get the Master Sword between himself and the evil blade, but Dark Link had struck so hard that the Master Sword was thrown out of his hands. Dark Link gave Link a kick in the gut, knocking him backwards and into the wall.

"Now, you will die! SO MUCH FOR LOVE!"

_Rose…_

Time slowed to a standstill. Link could see Dark Link's weapon coming closer and closer like a hurling comet. Dark Link's red eyes shone with an evil fury, dark hatred, and burning envy, and in that moment Link knew that he was done for.

But he knew that he couldn't give up. He couldn't allow this dark version of himself to harm those that he loved. He wasn't going to quit. He wasn't going to let this monster get away with what he was about to do…

Love did exist. He loved Rose, and he was not going to let her get hurt.

Dark Link was going to die!

"NAYRU'S LOVE!"

The black weapon struck. Dark Link had his eyes closed at the time. He could feel the resistance pushing against the blade, and guessed that he had hit the wall. He relished in the idea that he was tormenting Link, after having pierced his heart and delivered the killing blow. He knew that, at long last, he would have succeeded, and that when he opened his eyes his foe would be dead before him.

When Dark Link did open his eyes, however, he was met with shock.

"No…"

A shard of crystalized energy struck the evil warrior full in the face. Dark Link felt himself thrown backwards at high speeds. He passed through the branches of the tree in the middle of the room, breaking each and every one of them against his back, while many of the sharper ones jutting towards him pierced him straight through. Even after he passed through the branches, he kept going, until he finally hit a wall of the illusion room, causing the white walls to ripple upon impact. The crash kicked up dust and splashed water all around, the force strong enough to kill any man.

Dark Link's shadow slipped into the water. He felt his form shift and writhe as the pain shot through every nerve ending that he had. Quickly, he approached the nearby tree and slipped into its shadow, reforming into his cursed shape. It took longer for his back and for parts of his chest to reform, but when he was done he was still as powerful as ever…

And he was mad…

Link stood, unharmed, on the other side of the room. He was covered from head to toe in a powerful, crystal-like barrier that shone purple and encircled his body. Darin was looking up from Link's pocket and staring at the barrier in awe.

_So_, he thought. _Looks like my suspicions were right. Link's love truly is strong. Nayru's graced him with her sacred power…_

He looked up at Link. Link was staring straight at his foe, his eyes burning with grim determination. Dark Link stared back, mostly with disbelief in his eyes, though his anger and rage had increased tenfold. The warrior let loose a mighty roar and charged again, his sword glinting darkly in the white room.

Link felt the crystal barrier go down, and that was when he made his move.

Dark Link swung his sword in a high, upper arc…and struck air. The dark warrior looked around in confusion, but suddenly realized what happened when he saw glowing, green residue in the air.

"HEYAAAH!"

Dark Link spun around, expecting to meet the Master Sword head-on with a parry of his own, but was surprisingly met with a shield to the face.

_GONG!_

Dark Link felt his head throb from the blow. He was stunned, perhaps the worse position in the world for him. He attempted to get himself out of his stupor, but by that time Link was already well in the air. When he managed to open his eyes, his gaze met with the blade of the Master Sword.

SLASH!

Dark Link's body dissipated into shadow once more. He quickly moved around frantically in pain, his mind now hell-bent on Link's destruction. As he reformed once more, no longer was he going to be focused on insults. This was war. He was going to murder Link; torture him, mutilate him, castrate him, and far much more. He was not going to stop until Link's guts were strewn throughout the floor of the chamber.

He rushed forward, and again met with only air. His attacks were becoming less and less focused and more and more hectic as he attempted to strike. Link seemed to disappear and reappear out of nowhere, attacking with some random move only to suddenly tuck and roll when the dark warrior expected him to use his shield. The hectic Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love were becoming annoying, and Link was using them both so much that it was making him sick.

"Why…don't…you…just…DIE?" Dark Link shouted.

Link easily parried the dark warrior's move. Suddenly, his eyes glinting with battle-lust, Link rushed forward and made a powerful slash towards his enemy's left arm. The dark warrior never anticipated the move, and was quickly disarmed. A blow to the chest and he lost his shield. Both weapons dissipated into the shadows below, useless to the evil warrior.

Dark Link looked with surprise. Link had done a backflip and was standing, knees bent, with his sword pointed up and his arms holding it behind his head as if it were a sporting bat. Dark Link watched in curiosity and horrific realization as the Master Sword began to glow bright blue around its great blade.

"Where did you…learn to do that?"

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Link lunged forward, and leapt into the air. He did a double fore-flip as he flew, cutting the distance between himself and Dark Link in little more than a second. As he came down, he brought the Master Sword out horizontally and with the pommel at his feet, crouching as he fell. The sword came crashing down and sliced clean through Dark Link's body before letting loose a powerful blast that was like an explosion of magic fury.

Dark Link's shadows flew across the room and dissipated once again. This time, he took longer to come together and reform. As his two split ends combined, his body slowly reformed itself until he was lying on the ground, breathing heavily as he lay.

Link approached his dark side, sword in hand and ready in case if he tried something. Dark Link just breathed and tried to struggle, only to find that his wounds would not let him. The dark shadow simply lay there in defeat, his dark, bloodshot eyes gazing up at his foe in contempt.

"What are you waiting for?" Dark Link asked, "Kill me! It wasn't so hard for you to do it before, so finish it now!"

"The last times I killed you, you were in my mind," Link said, "Back then, I knew you would come back someday, so I didn't hesitate. I'm starting to wonder whether that'll happen again now, and whether or not I should kill you now that you're out. Will you come back, or will it hurt me? You are, after all, a reflection of what I truly do not want to be…"

"Oh, cut the crap," Dark Link muttered, "Of course I'll come back! I always will; one way or another. You will not see the last of me…killing me will be your only guarantee that I'll be gone long enough to save your sanity…Don't you remember me telling you that?"

Link looked at Dark Link in obvious confusion. Dark Link's eyebrows rose.

"You really don't remember, do you?" he asked. Suddenly, he let loose a mighty, god-forsaken laugh that echoed throughout the chamber. "Ohohohoho! This is just too precious…hahahahahaaaa! Alright, Hero of Time, let me ask you something…interesting. You started all of this as a quest for the Golden Goddesses, right?"

Link wondered whether or not he should answer. Dark Link's expression stated that he expected one, one way or another, so he simply nodded. Although specifically he didn't start his journey as a quest for the Golden Goddesses, essentially that was what he was doing in the long run, so it wasn't a false truth.

"And when you picked up the Master Sword, you ended up being conked out and woke up finding you went through puberty and were old enough to get married and have kids, right?"

"Okay, seriously, cut with the sexual crap, okay," Link growled.

Dark Link chuckled. "Fine, but this is where the good part comes in, kid," he muttered, "Come closer…"

Link could see that Dark Link was unarmed, so he did as he was told. Dark Link suddenly snatched up his foe by the collar and pulled himself up so that his mouth was right next to Link's left ear. What he whispered would haunt Link for the rest of his journey, for it put questions in his mind that he would be asking himself henceforth on his quest to save Hyrule.

"What do you think the Goddesses did with you for those seven years?" Dark Link whispered.

The dark warrior began to laugh. He released Link, and laughed long and hard. Like he was experiencing some dark, sexual pleasure the more he laughed, his cackles rose louder and harder and echoed like sharp knives throughout the chamber. It was almost too much for Link to take, for he felt as if the laughter was seeping into his mind, threatening to overtake him in that moment.

Dark Link stopped and glared at Link. "Do it!"

Link needed no second bidding.

_SCHLUT!_

The Master Sword came down and pierced through Dark Link's dark, evil heart. The warrior's reflexes caused him to buckle and bend forward as the blade pierced through him and began to spread mighty, deadly pain throughout his body. He didn't bother to try to escape. He just continued laughing regardless of the pain as the Master Sword's holy might ate through his evil heart, its power spreading through his other organs and, eventually, reaching his skin. His body began to dissipate completely from the inside-out, becoming ash and slowly being drawn into the wind.

"Goodbye, Hero," Dark Link whispered, "We will…meet again…"

And with that, the dark phantom of Link's mind was gone…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Darkness and evil looms in the Fiery Depths. Link fights for his life and wins, but a new and even greater mystery to Dark Link suddenly looms over Link's brain like a shadow waiting to drive him to insanity. And Ruta and Aran currently face against the beast again. With them cornered, is there any hope for survival?

Hey, guys. Sorry that this took so, freakin' long. It took me forever to finish this. Writers block on this story has gotten so bad of late. It made me wonder whether or not I should keep going at all...

Anyway, as I promised, no Arxane for you guys. Rofl. I wish I could have done more to make this chapter better, but an update is an update, after all. Maybe after I'm done and begin revising everything I'll work especially hard on this chapter. But, for now, it's the best that I've got. I hope you all enjoyed that!

Someone had asked earlier whether or not Link was going to learn Nayru's Love. Well, I had been saving it for this temple in particular. As you guys could have guessed at this point, Link had already been developing it unconsiously whenever he's been with Rose. Thus far, Darin's one of the few people to have seen it in action, though Rose has as well (The Thorn's attack, for example). Now that Link has it in his arsenal, he could potentially use it in the great fight against the next boss...Will he be like so many noobs and just spam it? Probably not...like I always am, I'll probably have something happen to him that keeps him from using it...meheheheheh...

Darin: You big meanie...

**Kerian**: Anyway, I'll start up the next chapter later on today so that I can finish it up later and not forget about it. For those of you who haven't checked out my DeviantART account recently, I currently have posted another story. An original work, it's going to eventually become a novel when I get done with it. For those of you who like science fiction/horror stories, you should check it out. It's in my Halcyon Mythos gallery, and I'll have a link posted on my profile page soon.

Anyway, that's it for now. Until next time, me out!

Darin: *yawn* I'm tired.

**Kerian**: It's a quarter 'til 11. How can you be tired?

Darin: I just am...getting knocked on the head a lot tends to cause that to happen to you...

**Kerian**: I have been getting you knocked out a lot, haven't I?

Darin: Yup...*sigh*

-Kerian and Darin


	101. Chapter 24, Part 5: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 5

* * *

The Thorn and Ezlo waited patiently as the procession outside of their storage closet continued. The bickering voices of no less than 200 or so Bokoblins could be heard outside, accompanied by the sound of clanking armor and the occasional bark of a Lizalfos. The two of them almost got caught as one of these Lizalfos took a sniff near their closet, identifying a scent that didn't belong, before deciding it wasn't important and returning to the march. Neither dared say a word so long as the procession continued, as they both knew that any one of the Bokoblins could potentially hear them with their large, highly acute ears.

Finally, the last of the procession had gone. Cautiously, The Thorn poked his head out of the closet first, looking around silently and listening for any sign of a straggler. When he decided that there wasn't any, he quickly got out and beckoned for Ezlo to follow.

"Where do you suppose they are off to?" Ezlo asked as he dusted his green robe and pushed back his long hair over his head.

"Judging by the sounds of their commanders I'd say they're off to join a raiding party," The Thorn said, "Bokoblin loyalty is specifically to the highest bidder, and although the Pyromancer pays them well he doesn't pay them as often as they like. Occasionally large groups go on raids conducted by the Pyromancer on nearby villages, but they have to pay tribute to him so long as they steal from his lands."

"That would explain a lot," Ezlo said silently to himself.

The Thorn picked up what Ezlo had said. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," the old mage said, "Just an old man muttering to himself. So…now where are we off to?"

The Thorn looked around at their surroundings and began to mentally track where they were in his mind. Something very peculiar, and potentially dangerous, came to mind. Although he had recognized the general layout of the Fiery Depths thus far, most of the area was relatively new to him. Construction and expansion of the Depths had obviously gone on tenfold after he had left, and as such he had lost a lot of the general lay of the land. Though he had a relatively decent idea of where Link was going to be, he had no idea how to get there.

"Rupee for your thoughts?" Ezlo asked.

The Thorn glared at the magi but said nothing. Ezlo decided to continue.

"You know, there is a solution to our problem."

"What?" The Thorn asked.

"It is plain and obvious to me that we are lost," Ezlo said. He spotted the glare that The Thorn gave him and stared right back before explaining himself. "We've been wandering around now ever since I helped you take out that giant salamander back there, and as such it's plain as the nose on my face that you aren't as well rooted to this area as once thought. However, there is a solution."

"And…what might that be?"

Ezlo smiled. "If one does not know the lay of the land," he said, "They should get a guide, such as that Bokoblin about fifty paces ahead of us that's taken a liking to our appearance."

The Thorn looked up. Sure enough, there was a Bokoblin, armed with the standard troop armament of their race; namely a spear, a shoddily built shield, and some leather covering his skin. He looked as if he had been watching the two of them for a while, and upon noticing that he was spotted his eyes lit up and he quickly turned around and ran off as fast as his short legs could carry him.

The Thorn made to run after him, but suddenly found his shoulder caught in a tight grip. He turned to see Ezlo holding him tightly with one of his frail hands, revealing that there was much more strength in the old magi than meets the eye.

"No need," he said, "He's not going anywhere."

With a grunt of pain, the Bokoblin suddenly fell over backwards, appearing as if he had run into a wall. The Thorn could see that there was nothing there, but upon expanding his senses he could tell that there was a faint but strong trace of magic in the air just in front of the Bokoblin. It didn't cover much; actually, just a square directly in front of their quarry; but it did manage to play its part well and stop the Bokoblin dead in his tracks.

_A shield wall_, The Thorn said to himself. _Huh…that's not that bad of a trick, actually. Never thought you could use a shield wall like that._

The Bokoblin tried to get up, but the wall suddenly began to move in the opposite direction he was running. With a yelp, the Bokoblin was back on the ground again, this time moving closer and closer towards the intruders. The more he tried to get away, the more he was pushed back, until finally he came to a stop right at Ezlo's feet. Looking up, the Bokoblin made a nervous attempt at a smile before letting out a dog-like whimper of fear.

"Shout," The Thorn whispered, pointing his sword at the Bokoblin's throat, "I dare you. It'll be the last thing you ever do."

The Bokoblin gulped, his Adam's apple lightly grazing against the weapon and feeling its sharpness easily.

"M-M-M-Master T-T-T-T-Thorn, sir," the Bokoblin said through chattering teeth.

"It's _The_ Thorn," The Thorn hissed.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes, sir," the Bokoblin said, "How foolish of me…Why would I dream of shouting out? You are the high assassin of the Seven Sorcerers and are always welcome in the Fiery D-D-D-Depths."

"That didn't stop you from trying to run off and warn half the garrison that we're here, did it?" he asked.

The Bokoblin gulped again. "M-M-My apologies, sir. I-I-I should have welcomed you my-my-myself. Your presence here is un-n-n-n-un-unexpected."

"And it should remain that way, got it?" The Thorn hissed dangerously.

The Bokoblin shut his mouth and nodded, his nervous smile turning into a frown.

"Good," he said, "Now, I've got a target lurking here in the Fiery Depths. He's a high priority target, and as such it is vital that I get to him. The Pyromancer cannot know about my whereabouts, or there will be consequences…understood?"

The Bokoblin nodded.

"Now," The Thorn said, pulling his sword away and leaning in close to the Bokoblin's ear, "Tell me where Dark Link is…"

* * *

Link stood there, staring at the spot where Dark Link's shadow had once been alive. The purely dark being was gone, vanished completely, though his dark presence still hung in the air like a ghost, always haunting…always watching.

"It is finished," Link said silently.

Darin slowly fluttered out of Link's pocket and landed on his shoulder. He looked carefully at his friend, who appeared sullen and full of doubt. Darin knew very well that Link had every right to. Dark Link's words were cryptic and frightening, and could have meant anything. Darin secretly thought that Dark Link was being perverted when he spoke, but there seemed to be truth in the dark one's eyes. What did Link do while they were asleep for seven years? Come to think of it, what did _he _do? Darin couldn't think of an answer…

_Where we even asleep for seven years?_ Darin asked himself.

"Hey, Darin, you alright?"

Darin looked up. "Huh?"

Link was looking over at his friend. "You look as if you've seen a ghost or something," he said.

Darin shook himself and suddenly noticed that he had been staring off into space for a while. "Uh…no, not really," he said, "I was just thinking…"

Link nodded. "Oh."

The two of them looked over at the only other thing in the room besides them; the strange tree in the middle of the floor. It stood, dark and barren, almost as barren as the rest of the room. It seemed to emit an aura of unfriendliness the longer they stared at it, further adding to its mystery and frightening appearance.

"So…" Darin said, "Now what?"

Link shrugged, almost causing Darin to slip off. "I have no idea," he said, "There's got to be a way out."

Darin looked around. "I'm not seeing one," he said. He looked up at the solid, white roof above them. "Guess we can't go out the way we came in."

Link nodded and sighed. They were trapped. There was no escape…

_You can escape, you know…_

Link delved into his mind. _Sure there is_, he said sarcastically. _You know everything, after all…_

_Very funny. This illusion room shows the deepest corners of one's mind. It's why it looks much like the place where Dark Link lurked in your mind. The room often shows an environment based on that person's deepest thoughts._

Link thought about it for a moment. It made sense, he supposed. However, the fact that this room held images of what was in the back of someone's mind scared him. To think that some magic existed that could poke into someone's head…

_So, technically all I'd have to do is think of a door and the room will give it to me?_

_You've got it…_

Link put held his chin for a moment. Darin obviously noticed the change in behavior.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, "Come up with a way out of here?"

"I hope so," Link said. Deciding that he might as well risk it, he closed his eyes and thought very hard about finding a way out. He opened his mind up as best as he could, secretly wishing that he wouldn't be able to feel anything probing in his head, looking around in the deepest recesses of his brain. It took a minute before Link felt something like a small, cold finger slightly poke him in the back of his head.

"Link! Look, a door!"

Link opened his eyes. Sure enough, a wall of pale-brown stone bricks had formed, standing about ten feet off of the ground. A small overhang was held up over what looked like a metal door, the overhang held in place by two columns of the same stone that made up the bricks. Markings that appeared to be Zora in origin covered every inch of the stone's surface.

_You know, you're really starting to scare me_, Link said to the shade.

The Hero's Shade chuckled, a sound that seemed to echo in Link's head. _Call it an adventurer's intuition._

Link sighed. He began to walk forward, making his way over to the door. Suddenly, and without warning, Link was met with a horrid sight.

His mind's eye suddenly flashed as his mind opened into some deep, dark corner deep within his head. He was standing in the middle of a dark and despairing void, and a dark, purple light shone ahead of him. Something was standing between himself and the light; a large, strangely shaped object that looked almost like a heart studded with spikes. The object quickly turned around, and all that Link could see were its eyes; yellow-green, with red outlines surrounded by purple and green markings. The eyes shone with a dark and evil familiarity…and they shone with hatred…

They were like the eye in his dream.

_You cannot hide…_

Link gasped for breath and found himself falling over backwards. Darin quickly flew over to Link's side as he landed flat on his back on the wet floor.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Link, what happened? Are you alright?"

Link groaned and got up. Everything was back to the way it was, with the door standing just in front of his feet. He looked around and saw only white, with the dead tree in the background behind them.

"I…I think so," Link replied.

Darin sighed. "Don't scare me like that," he said, "Do me a favor; next time you feel sick and want to fall over again, warn me first."

Link got up. The image of those eyes was burned into his head. He wanted to say that he recognized them before, but he couldn't figure out where or why. They couldn't have come from his dream; his dream had only one eye and it was much bigger with more yellow and black. So…why was this so familiar?

"_What do you think the Goddesses did with you for those seven years? Hahaaahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAAAA!"_

Link remembered Dark Link's words clear as a bell. As he reached for the door, he began to wonder…was his dreams somehow connected with his seven years of sleep?

* * *

A caravan moved slowly across the frost and snow-covered road heading towards the east. Two loaded wagons with tents draped over them made their way down the icy, bumpy road, with several horses with mounted militia riding alongside. Inside one of the wagons, many people were sitting rather glumly, looking down at their feet and not even speaking save for the occasional request to scoot over and give room.

One of these people, though he wasn't quite as glum, was a man with red hair and wearing a friar's robe. His blue eyes looked out upon the horizon and could see the beauty of the sky, even where everyone else thought that only dark, despairing clouds hung over the landscape. He held tightly to his friar's staff, uncertain of the future at hand, even though he knew full well that the Goddesses were by his side. His name…was Dalon.

Dalon's whole estate was wiped out in the undead raid at Kakariko Village. By that time, however, Dalon had already sold most of his possessions and ensured that most of his money was given to the Resistance to keep in their treasury, while the rest he had steadily given to the Church of the Golden Goddesses. He had only wished that there had been more, for by the time he was almost out the undead had raided, destroying his home and wiping out everything save for the painting of his wife, which now lay carefully wrapped beside him.

Dalon had become a part of the clergy since his son had shown himself again. After Link left, Dalon kept on having a feeling that he could do more to help his country, and since he couldn't join the Resistance directly he decided to help pay them off. In the meantime, he would become a friar and help spread the word of the Goddesses in order to deliver hope to those who needed it more than he did. It was a simple decision that would ensure that he could help other people like his son was doing. He hadn't told Link yet; in fact, he had no idea where he was at the moment. However, he was sure that Link was going to find out sooner or later, especially since Dalon was heading to the one place that he knew Link could call home.

"Lonville's just up ahead," the wagon driver said, "Make sure you know where your belongings are. I'm not responsible for lost items."

Everyone fingered the few items in their possession closely. Dalon held tightly to his painting of his wife, Nalon. As the caravan continued onwards, Dalon wondered about the uncertainty of his future. He knew that he couldn't just go back to the ranch and expect things to go back to the way they were; that was the last thing that he needed. However, he knew that he didn't want to distance himself from his friends and neighbors; the ranch hands that were formerly under his authority as the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. He had decided before that he would offer his support to Rose and to Link as they took over as the owners, support he knew that they needed now that the ranch was officially a thriving village community. However, he wondered how the two of them would take it…there was just so much that he regretted not doing when he had to leave the ranch, and so much more that he was accountable for. He wondered whether or not he'd truly be at peace now that he was coming back…

Finally, the wagon came to a stop. Dalon could hear voices outside of the white tarp covering of the wagon. The wagon driver turned around and looked back at his passengers.

"First stop, Lonville," he said, "For those of you who are about to leave, be sure to check that your belongings are all gathered up. Those with extra luggage please see the cart behind us and grab your bags and other belongings. Alright, everybody out!"

Dalon held tightly to the painting and hopped out of the wagon. After dusting himself off, he reached up and helped the other passengers get off of the wagon. Most of them were thankful, though the rest were too tired or depressed to even say a thank you. After the friar saw them off, he grabbed his painting and made his way over to a man having a heated discussion with a stall owner nearby.

"Excuse me, good sir," Dalon said.

The man paused in his argument and turned to face the friar. "Well now," he said, "I guess you must be the new friar that was supposed to come along today. You had a pleasant journey, I suppose?"

Dalon nodded. "Forgive me; I didn't think that anyone knew I was coming."

"Of course they know," the man said, "We had a messenger come by and ask for the Kakariko clergy to send someone, didn't we?"

Dalon put his free hand to his chin in thought. Come to think of it, he did remember the priest specifically asking him to head over to Lonville before the attack. He supposed that he could have forgotten the whole thing due to the shock of what had happened only a night before.

Dalon looked up at the man again. "Could you direct me to the church?" he asked.

"Sure," the man said, "Actually, I might as well tag along. The lady that runs this town had asked me to do an inventory report about food in the town. T'was why I was in an argument with Jack back there. Come along, it's this way."

Dalon followed the man as he made his way further into the town. The majority of the surrounding buildings looked brand new, as if they were built only a week ago. Many of them were shabbily made, but Dalon could see that some of them were well built and were even solidified by some of the lumber supply that had come from within the ranch itself. He couldn't help but smile at the new growth. If there was one thing that Hylians were good at doing, it was making the most out of what little is available.

Finally, they reached the church. Dalon noticed that it had to be the biggest building in the entire community, though it didn't look any grander than the rest of the town. Much unlike the church and convent in Kakariko, which was made of solid stone and had half of its structure built into the mountainside, this building reflected on the more humble roots from which the church started out. Indeed, only a couple of items, such as the stained glass windows and the fake-gold triangles of the Triforce above the door, were actually considered "above" the rest of the community in terms of grandeur.

The man reached forward and opened the door. Poking his nose in, he said in a loud voice, "Lady Rose! The new friar arrived this afternoon!"

The man opened the door and promptly allowed Dalon to enter. Dalon kept his hood down for a little while, not wanting to reveal his identity right away. As he walked in, he could see that there was a group of people inside decorating and straightening up the inside of the church. It was hard to believe that it truly looked shabby on the outside, because on the inside it seemed to shine like a tiny jewel among a pile of coals. In the middle of the group, directing and supervising while helping however she could, was a young, 18 year old girl with red hair.

"Watch out, Marik," she said, "Those flowers can't be touching the chandelier candles or they'll catch fire."

"Sorry, Miss Rose," a young man with silver-blonde hair said, "I'll make sure to fix it right away."

One man almost fell over as his ladder began to wobble out of balance. Rose quickly ran up and caught the ladder before the man fell. He wiped sweat off of his brow before hanging the streamer he had in his hands up on the wall.

"Thanks, Miss Rose," he said, "Don't know what we'd do without you."

"No problem," Rose said with a smile, "Always glad to help."

"Er, Miss Rose?" a man said over by one of the pews, "I think the new friar wants to see ya."

Rose turned and walked down the aisle, using a rag in her hands to wipe off the dirt and grime on them. She didn't even notice who the friar was under the hood, for she walked up and held out her hand to greet him as if she had never seen him before.

"Welcome," Rose said as she shook Dalon's hand, "Glad you could make it under such short notice. I heard about the attack on Kakariko Village and I didn't think they'd send a clergyman in time. My name is Rose…what's your na—!"

Rose stopped talking. Dalon smiled as he saw her eyes look down upon his face beneath his hood. Reaching up, he pulled back his hood and looked up at her fully with his sad, yet joyful eyes. Rose's eyes began to well up in tears as she looked at Dalon in surprise, before she suddenly laughed with joy and hugged him tightly.

"Dalon!" she said, "It's good to have you home again."

Dalon hugged back tightly, holding his future daughter-in-law with all the embrace that a father could. The three men nearby looked over at the friar in surprise. None of them had ever seen Dalon before, but they had heard his name spoken among the workers up at the ranch. Was this the legendary owner of Lon Lon Ranch coming back to his home?

"It's good to see you again, Rose," Dalon said, "Even if it's only been a couple of days, I missed you and Link so much. I almost couldn't believe I was looking at the same, timid girl who used to be my right hand man's niece when I saw you taking charge like that."

Rose giggled. "A lot has changed since then," she said, "I can't believe you're a friar and you never told us! How long have you been one?"

"A month or so," he said as they parted the embrace, "Just after Link reunited with me back in Kakariko for the first time. I didn't bother telling you both before because I was so excited when I heard that you two finally decided to tie the knot. Tell me, where is Link? Is he up at the Ranch or something?"

Rose's joyful mood suddenly changed. Dalon could see the sadness in her eyes and understood completely.

"I see," he said solemnly, "He's gone questing again, has he?"

"It's not his fault," Rose said, "It's his job, after all. Hyrule can't save itself."

"I know, I know," Dalon said with a sigh, "I came to accept him for what he was after we found each other again. You remember how much I hated to see him go whenever he'd leave the ranch and go off on Epona on his adventure of his; how much I hoped he wouldn't get himself hurt. Now that I see what kind of a man he's become, I've learned that sometimes the best thing a father can do is to let go and hope for the best. Believe me, I find no fault in him for leaving."

Rose smiled. "I'm glad you understand," she said.

"Hey, my son's the Hero of Time reborn," Dalon added in a whisper, "How could I not understand and be proud of him?"

* * *

The long, dark, winding passage of the hallway continued on into the Fiery Depths. Torches lit the tin-covered walls, revealing the Zora-carved stone in between the cracks and spaces that the tin did not cover. The shadows of the three figures were all that moved besides the figures themselves, dancing under the torchlight.

The Bokoblin kept sweating as he led the two deeper and deeper into the Depths. As their prisoner, he knew that he was dead the moment that he got them to where they belonged. However, he also knew that he was dead if he tried to escape. He was also dead the moment he got to the Pyromancer and told him the news. Either way, he was only a dead goblin walking.

The Thorn and Ezlo paid close attention both to the Bokoblin and their surroundings. This was the fourth hallway that they had been inside of, and they didn't even look like they were making progress. In fact, they looked like they were going in circles.

"Alright," The Thorn growled, "We've been going in circles, haven't we?"

"N-n-n-no, milord," the Bokoblin said nervously, "What m-m-makes you think such a t-t-t-thing?"

The Thorn looked angrily at the Bokoblin. "You aren't convincing me."

"Do not worry, my friend," Ezlo said as he kept pace with his two companions, "The Bokoblin is not lying."

The Thorn looked at him. "How do you know?"

Ezlo pointed to his head. "Magic, remember?" he said, "I can sense when someone is lying or not. Right now, our friend is too scared to even think about lying to you. However, he is stalling for some reason or another, though we seem to be going in the right direction."

The Thorn gawked at Ezlo. If what he was saying was true, then that meant that Ezlo could read minds. Being able to accomplish such magic was nigh short of impossible. Only some of the most powerful magicians in the world could accomplish it. Thus far, The Thorn knew of only one man who could do it, and he was currently sitting upon a throne of chaos back in the Hyrule Castle Town ruins.

The Thorn turned his gaze back at the Bokoblin. Sweat was dripping off of his face like crazy. From what The Thorn could sense in the air, Ezlo was right. The little goblin was so scared it was a wonder that his pants weren't soiled ten times over. However, the Bokoblin's feet appeared to be sure of themselves. Even if they appeared to be stalling, he was still doing exactly what he was told.

As the group continued down the hall, The Thorn kept watch upon every corner. Knowing the way that the Pyromancer liked to defend his home, he wouldn't be too surprised if there were traps wherever one would least expect it. Even now, he could imagine sets of bladed traps or spikes on blades coming out of the floor or the walls, cutting their ankles when they are unawares and rendering them crippled while giant boulders come down and smash into them.

As the three of them continued in deeper, The Thorn heard a recognizable sound. It was like a sword being dragged across the stone floor, moving back and forth, and it was coming from right beneath them…

Blade traps…

The Thorn looked down. Sure enough, there were cracks in the floor. Beneath them, he could see the traps moving back and forth in sync with each other, each glistening as their metal surfaces gleamed the light of the torches above. The Thorn knew exactly why the floor was thin enough to have cracks, and wisely made sure to watch his step.

"I can sense them too."

The Thorn looked up. Ezlo wasn't even looking at him, but there was an expression of caution on his face.

"The Blade traps," he said, "It's no wonder our little friend is taking his time."

The Thorn looked up at the Bokoblin. For the first time he noticed that the little goblin occasionally looked down at his feet as they continued, watching the floor cautiously. It was obvious now more than ever that the real reason why the Bokoblin was stalling was because of the danger that literally lay directly under their feet.

_So, he really isn't lying after all_, The Thorn thought. _I'm lucky we managed to capture this guy. It would be a hell of a lot harder if I didn't know that all of these traps were down here._

The group continued to travel deeper and deeper into the Fiery Depths. As they did, The Thorn continued to cautiously check around to make sure that they weren't being followed. Although most would dismiss it as paranoia, he was often wary whenever he felt like he was being watched…because he knew that he was never wrong about it…

And right now he felt as if he was standing on stage in front of the entire village population of Kakariko…

* * *

They watched him from their hiding place. The three figures continued down the hallway slowly, watching their step as they did. The Bokoblin they knew was from around here; they recognized his scent and knew to leave him be. However, he was leading two unknowns, intruders, into the Master's most prized chambers in the depths. He would have to be eaten along with the others.

They were silent and swift. They moved behind the walls and over the ceiling, watching from the torchlight nearby. Wherever the torches cast their light, they would gaze upon all that walked past, making their shadows dance as they themselves privately danced in the darkness, moving gracefully like deadly gypsies in the gloom…

And wherever they danced, fire would be left in their wake…

* * *

The silence was staggering. The only thing that broke it was the sound of heavy breathing. The monster gasped and wheezed as it gazed upon the two that stood trapped in front of it. Ruta and Aran both looked at the monster in horror as the silence continued to drag on, broken only by its constant gasping for breath.

It was about then that Ruta noticed something odd. The creature's ragged breathing was not natural. Oil oozed across its large body, and some of it dripped from its mouth. The water that had come from the lake outside was slowly creeping through the gab in the wall that the beast made, filling the whole floor outside of the chamber with brackish, oily fluid.

Ruta could see that, for some strange reason, the oil did not pass through the chamber door. Instead, the water continued through on its own with the oil piling up outside, its surface becoming purified as it began to fill up and rise to their ankles. The feeling of water against her feet was soothing, and the aches and pains on her feet from constant walking had been worn away completely.

"Aran," Ruta whispered, "I…I think that it's dying…"

"What?" Aran said, turning to look at the princess as if she was declared insane.

"Look at it," she whispered, "It's covered in oil and looks as if it's not going to make it. I can hear its breathing…it's in pain."

As if to agree with her, the monster let out a dry moan, shaking itself in an attempt to get the oil off. Aran looked at the monster in disbelief; even if it was dying, it was still a threat, and didn't look like it was about to leave and let them pass anytime soon. However, he knew that, even if they could get past it, they wouldn't make it in the oil-filled water for long without potentially crippling their feet.

Ruta stepped forward. Aran held out his staff and stared at her. "What do you think you're doing?" he muttered.

"Get out your guitar," Ruta said in a calm, clear voice.

"Princess Ruta—"

"That's an order, Zora," Ruta said, much firmer this time.

Aran looked at her, and then looked at the beast, which stared back with painful yet intent eyes. He sighed. "Fine. I'll play along. You'd better hope that this works."

Aran put away his staff and pulled out his fishbone guitar. Swallowing his fear and taking a deep breath, he began to pluck the notes needed for the Serenade of Water. The notes echoed slowly throughout the chamber, their music seeming to cause ripples upon the waves.

It was then that Ruta began to sing. Her voice was like a siren's call amidst the power of a storm; a lullaby that could pierce through the must dulling of silences. The ripples on the water seemed to increase in size and frequency as the two of them played the Serenade of Water, letting it flow through their souls and into the water at their feet.

There was a bright glow upon the surface. The beast looked down in surprise and took a step back. Though nothing truly majestic occurred from the magic, the sight of the beautiful, blue, glowing surface of the now clean water was a powerful sight to behold. The magic of the water crept and snaked up the monster until it covered the oil on its body, and then with a blinding flash of light…the oil was gone.

The beast was completely healed, like the water upon which it stood. As water continued to pour into the Fiery Depths from the hole in the wall, the oil stopped dead in its tracks; pushed back by the power of the blessed water. By now the water was past the Zoras' ankles and about a third of the way to their knees, and it continued to rise.

The silence continued, but this time it was a silence of understanding. The beast gazed at the two Zoras intently and without remorse, looking down upon them with its big, reptilian eyes…but in those eyes were not the primal instincts of a lizard, but intelligence…intelligence that suggested that this creature was grateful for what the two Zoras had done…

Whether or not it would remain grateful was yet to be seen…

* * *

Link made his way out of one of the many hallways and into one of the larger chambers of the Fiery Depths. What he saw caused his eyes to open wide as he gazed into the gigantic room. He and Darin both just stared with a mixture of terrified awe and disgusted admiration.

"Wow," Darin said, "These guys really can build…"

"No kidding," Link whispered back.

Chained pulleys carrying huge beams of metal moved back and forth across the chamber. Sparks flew as mages began to seal pieces together using their powerful fire magic, while Bokoblins and Lizalfos hammered huge, steel bolts into place. Much tougher Lizalfos marched alongside bigger commanders, moving back and forth alongside huge conveyer belts carrying tremendous cauldrons of molten liquid.

One of these strange wizards looked off to his right, giving Link a clear view of the creature's face. He got down behind a metal crate, Darin following close behind, so that he would get spotted by it.

Darin gasped. "Link, that's a Wizzrobe," he whispered.

Link cocked his head to one side. "What's that?"

"Wizzrobes are a race of magically adept creatures," Darin explained, "Their civilization was one of the oldest in the world, and according to legend they fought the ancient Deku race that existed in ancient times before their cataclysm resulted in the destruction of both of their kingdoms. Wizzrobes have since gone rogue and offer their services as magicians for hire. I've not seen so many in one place before…"

Link looked at the Wizzrobe. It would explain why it looked a lot different than a Hylian. The Wizzrobe looked similar to any normal Hylian, Human, or anything else humanoid for that matter, but instead it had more avian features. What Link had originally thought was hair was actually feathers, which were a dark hue of black and blue, giving it a shadowy, cobalt look. Its hands were actually bird talons, and Link wouldn't have been too surprised if its sleeves actually housed a pair of wings folded against the clothing.

Link felt himself slip on the debris on the floor. The Wizzrobe cocked a feather-covered ear in his direction and turned. Link could see its eyes clearly; they were like a pair of glowing crystals within the shadow of a dark and foreboding cave. Though he was hidden perfectly well behind the crate, he could tell from the look in that thing's eyes that it knew very well that Link was there. Just as Link had feared, the creature threw back its head and opened its beak wide, screaming in alarm.

"_KRRRAAAAAAAWWWW!_"

Darin gulped. "We're dead."

Everyone suddenly stopped working. All eyes were turned to Link and Darin. The two of them looked around and watched nervously as Bokoblins and Lizalfos began to draw their weapons. Right then and there, Link felt a familiar wet spot form on his right shoulder.

"Darin, did you just do that again?" he asked.

"Sorry," the fairy said in embarrassment, "My bladder tends to go off in these situations…"

_I noticed_, Link said to himself.

The Wizzrobe raised its staff and pointed it at Link, the bird-shaped jewel on the end of it glowing bright red as it charged its magic before releasing a bolt of fire, straight at the green warrior and his black fairy companion.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: The Thorn continues his dastardly search for Link, while Ruta and Aran discover the true power of the Serenade of Water. Meanwhile, Link and Darin are in a real tight fix...will they survive?

Darin: For your sake, we'd better!

**Kerian**: Hey, everybody. Bet you're glad that I managed to update, huh? Like I said, I'm not giving up on Legacy of the Sages anytime soon. This chapter turned out rather short, but I didn't feel like adding a huge amount of chapters to cover what is truly the biggest and most difficult dungeon in all of Ocarina of Time, regardless even if it's turned into a forge works like the Goron Mines in Twilight Princess...

Anyways, there is a couple of reasons for my tardiness in a submission. A small reason is that I am now 19 years old as of a day after submitting the last chapter (yay me!), but that's not really an excuse for it. The big reason was that I've been working on and posting an original story on DeviantART. This story, which is going to become a novel in the future, is based on a science fiction story that I've been coming up with that is basically what you get when you take the dark sci-fi themes of Warhammer 40K and Christianize it...lol. Anyways, it's called Dark Storm and I just might post a link to it on my profile if you guys want to check it out. I'll be updating it as often as I can between LotS submissions.

Darin: It's gorey and scary...lots and lots of fun, people!

**Kerian**: For my birthday I got a copy of the original Starcraft game. I'm personally glad that I've got a chance to sit down in front of a real strategy game for the first time in almost half a year now. Starcraft is real hard, but it's fun. I've just recently gotten the hang of playing as the Zerg. Of course, that doesn't mean that I haven't been playing my favorite Nintendo franchise; I managed to beat the second and third boss in A Link to the Past as well as Aghanim. Hopefully it'll help me with inspiration for LotS and its sequel, Secrets of the Lost Woods (which I haven't updated in forever but will eventually when I find the time and inspiration to do so. I fully intend to finish every fanfic that I start, non LoZ stuff included).

Anyways, I'm officially calling this chapter one of the last ones of this section; one more after this and it's the boss battle of the dungeon, meaning that I've got to get my big fat butt in gear and start to work on a pic for him for DeviantART. Even if I don't make him right away, I've still got to get it done so that it can be posted around the time of its submission.

Darin: Scary part fish/part dinosaur/part dragon/all nasty beasty!

**Kerian**: Well, that's it for now. Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	102. Chapter 24, Part 6: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 6

* * *

Link and Darin dodged just in time as the Wizzrobe's fiery missile struck the crate, melting it into a puddle of lead. Link jumped back and quickly got out his shield. The Wizzrobe let loose another caw and pointed at the two intruders, causing the whole lot of the enemies to rush towards them, swords drawn, teeth gnashing, and war cries thundering throughout the Fiery Depths.

"RUN!" Darin shouted.

Link was already running. His fairy guardian quickly flew by his side, just barely managing to keep pace. The two of them ran off to the right as fast as they could, running alongside one of the conveyer belts as they attempted to escape.

The enemy soldiers were not far behind. The Lizalfos were ahead of the group, their long, powerful legs allowing them to sprint much faster than the stubby legs of the Bokoblins. The latter of the group quickly rushed up on the highest vantage point they could find, grabbing slings and bows before climbing to the top and arming their weapons. Link and Darin had to duck as the first volley of arrows and sling stones accurately hit right where their heads would have been.

"Geez, we've got to get out of here!" Darin shouted.

"Don't remind me," Link said as he began to put his Lightning Rod and other things back into his Bust Bag while pulling out as many ranged weapons as he could, "Try to pick some of them off while I get ready."

"Got it!" Darin said. Quickly, the Shadow Fairy flew through the air, heading higher and higher as the mob of monsters below ran after the warrior in the Goron's Tunic. A Lizalfos that was paying close attention stopped to watch the fairy's progress, before grabbing his spear and tossing it up at the small fairy.

Darin dodged the missile easily. "Hah! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, you poor excuse for a salamander! Farore's Gust!"

Darin's signature move shot down from above and collided with the ground, causing a shockwave that knocked out troops in a wide radius. Those that were launched off collided with those running up from the rear, causing the whole group to come crashing down like a bunch of dominoes.

"Haha!" Darin shouted, "Take that, you suckers-WOAH!"

Darin just barely missed getting hit by a loose arrow. The Bokoblins had noticed the sudden magic attack and were now focusing their rage on him! Arrows, stones, and loose debris such as metal bolts and screws suddenly flew through the air in his direction. So erratic was the launch that Darin barely managed to get away.

"Phew, that was close," he whispered. He glared at the blins as they chattered at one another and armed their weapons again. "Here's a taste of your own medicine! DIN'S PYRO!"

A blast of fire shot out from the fairy. The Bokoblins quickly ducked, but even they knew it was pointless as they were so exposed the lot of them would be roasted alive.

Suddenly, another bolt of fire shot Darin's out of the air. Darin looked in shock as the Wizzrobes suddenly began to gather around, running as fast as their avian legs could carry them. Some of them were pulling up the sleeves of their robes as arcane magic began to form from their fingertips.

"Oh, snap," Darin said.

The first Wizzrobe opened fire. A bolt of green lightning shot through the sky. Darin tucked in his wings and dive-bombed out of harm's way, just barely missing becoming fried by the ball of pure, green energy. The next Wizzrobe was already charging up on his attack, followed by a third and a fourth, who each either had their sleeves pulled up to expose their hands or were carrying staves to harness their power.

The second Wizzrobe suddenly went down; clutching his chest as an arrow suddenly appeared out of thin air and struck his heart. He collided with the nearby Wizzrobes, who suddenly let loose their magic but in the wrong direction. The metallic supports of one of the nearby cauldrons suddenly became caked in ice, completely solidified in a sheet of frozen magic.

Darin opened up his wings and hovered, noticing Link not far off behind him. "About time you showed up!"

Link notched another arrow and smiled. "You know, I could have just left you," he joked.

"Really?" Darin asked, dodging to one side as the first Wizzrobe let loose another attack, "And what would that solve, huh?"

Link took aim with the bow. "Saves me a headache," he said.

He let go of the arrow. The Wizzrobe in front ducked just in time; only his large, pointed hat was hit. The arrow kept going until it collided with the ice, ricocheting suddenly and causing some of the ice to crack.

Link smiled. This gave him an idea.

Link pulled another arrow. This time, he began to concentrate some of his magic around it, focusing upon his feelings of loyalty and friendship as he called upon the power of Din's Fire upon the arrow. The arrow slowly began to form a spark at the end, and it was just enough to cause the arrow shaft to come to life with fire.

Link quickly launched the arrow before the flames could come closer. Unfortunately, it didn't really work. All that the arrow did this time was stick right smack into the crack made by the last one, its shaft falling off and burning away.

_So much for that idea_, he said to himself.

Unfortunately for the Wizzrobes, who were laughing maniacally at their enemy's blunder, one arrow was all that was needed to take out the ice.

With a crack, the ice-covered beams suddenly shattered. The platform above let loose a metallic groan as it fell, crushed by the weight of the liquid metal in the cask above. The Wizzrobes barely had time to register what was going on before they were suddenly crushed by the tremendous mass of metal and fire.

"Wow," Link muttered, "I can't believe that worked."

"Link! Look out!"

Link turned around only to be knocked aside by an oncoming, scaly tail. He was thrown to the ground, landing flat on his back. Before anything could attack him he quickly lifted his shield to protect himself, just before the sword of a Lizalfos warrior struck it.

The Lizalfos roared. His eyes were burning brightly, but were blank and devoid of emotion; just like the Lizalfos Link had encountered seven years ago back in the Dodongo's Caverns. If that were the case, then the Lizalfos would very likely be unable to fight back in his mind, completely enslaved to the will of whatever spell had him and his kind under control. Link knew that these creatures were a threat, but he didn't want to have to kill innocents…not again.

Link decided that the next best thing would be to incapacitate them.

Link quickly jumped up and struck a sideways blow with the Master Sword. The sudden movement caught the Lizalfos off guard, knocking his sword away. The blade managed to land straight in a vat of molten metal, completely engulfed in the stuff.

The Lizalfos let loose an angry roar. He quickly reached into his belt to grab another weapon, only to suddenly find himself devoid of a belt entirely.

"Looking for this?"

The Lizalfos turned to find Link holding his weapon's belt, complete with just about everything the enslaved warrior needed to fight the intruder. Link tossed the belt up in the air before grabbing it and throwing it into another vat of molten liquid.

"Link, what are you doing?" Darin asked from above.

"Trying to make sure I don't kill anymore innocents," Link said.

The Lizalfos understood the remark. The thought of the intruder not killing him surprised him, and as such he quickly grinned wickedly. Just because he was disarmed he wasn't out for the count.

SLAM!

Link felt intense pain. His knees buckled, and he was soon on all fours, grabbing between his legs and shivering as the pain swept throughout his body. The scaly foot had since retreated, its owner running off and barking a warning to the other soldiers, but Link could still feel the heavy object striking him. He hoped for goddesses' sake that none of the pointy, clawed toes of the creature damaged anything, because throughout the pain in his groin he couldn't tell if anything was there, wasn't there, or was damaged beyond count.

Darin floated down and tutted, gazing at Link with humorous contempt. "Look at you," he said, "It's a wonder you haven't squealed like a girl yet."

"Damn…cheap shot…bastard!" Link growled.

"You should have killed him," Darin said, "Even though he's a slave to a spell, he'll still try to kill you later on. So long as the Lizalfos are still under command of the Pyromancer they are all your enemies. You can't just simply knock their weapons aside and expect them to surrender."

Darin was right, of course. What was he thinking? Not even a few days earlier he had been spending his time around hundreds of Lizalfos, with enough knowledge of their race and their behavior to fill an entire book. Even if the Lizalfos had only been working through pay for the Pyromancer, they would only fight even more so, as their pride and their racial beliefs in strength denied them anything less than satisfaction.

There was another roar. Link looked up to see more Lizalfos running in their general direction. Slightly massaging his wounded pride and hoping and praying the damage to his person wasn't permanent, he shambled off in a different direction, hoping and praying that the Lizalfos wouldn't follow…

* * *

The Thorn, Ezlo, and their Bokoblin captive continued down the dark halls of the Fiery Depths. Already they had gone past the strange illusion room where Dark Link had supposedly been captive, only to find that many of the walls and the floor was marked up with devastating blows, both sword and magic in origin. Ezlo had stated the obvious; a battle had taken place, likely one involving the one that they were seeking.

The group had since left the room and managed to get themselves lost. Now that he had managed to fail in his instruction to bring The Thorn to where he wanted to go, the Bokoblin had grown very nervous and managed to take them down several twists and turns that they weren't supposed to go. All that it managed to succeed in doing was increase The Thorn's angry mood.

The assassin had just about enough of this wild goose chase. All he managed to do during the whole trip was get an old wizard to follow him around and pick up a Bokoblin wimp who managed to leak his trousers several times throughout the trip. He was just about to speak his mind when the three of them stopped. Something very loud and very big was coming right from the direction they were going…

"T-t-t-that doesn't sound g-g-g-good," the Bokoblin stuttered.

The Thorn looked at the end of the hallway. There was a corner that turned off to the left. If he remembered correctly, that corner led straight to a main production hall…if things haven't changed, that is. Why there was a commotion going on in that direction, he was not sure.

"Perhaps we are closer to your goal than first believed," Ezlo said, silently moving off to the side as he did.

The Thorn was just about to ask why when a red shape, followed by a tiny black, glowing figure, turned the corner and headed their direction.

"Watch out! Get out of the way!"

The Thorn was caught so off guard that he was barreled over. Instinct took over as he grabbed tightly to the person who ran into him and rolled across the floor, his free hand grabbing one of his swords as he did. As the two of them came to a halt, the assassin brought his sword up to the man's neck, only to have it knocked aside by another blade.

There, pinned by The Thorn's weight, was no person other than his own target…Link, the Hero of Time.

The two of them stared at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, Link kicked The Thorn off of himself before standing up and pointing at the assassin. The Thorn pointed back in shock.

"YOU!" the two shouted simultaneously.

"What the hell are you—" Link was about to say before he was suddenly hit on the head by none other than his own fairy guardian. "Hey!"

"No time for formalities!" Darin shouted, "We've gotta get out of here!"

"The fairy is right," Ezlo said to The Thorn, "Enemies are approaching at high speed. We must leave quickly if we are to survive."

Link cocked an eyebrow at the wizard. "Who are you?"

Darin quickly hit Link's head again, causing him to cover it with his hands. "What did I tell you about formalities? Did you just forget that an army of Lizalfos is after us? Come on!"

Link didn't bother talking further. He sheathed his sword and started running again. Knowing that this was his last chance to catch up, The Thorn grabbed the sword he had dropped and followed along. Ezlo, surprisingly, managed to catch up despite his old age.

_I'm this close_, The Thorn said to himself. _And yet, I couldn't bring myself to kill him right then and there. What's wrong with me? This isn't what I was trained for!_

_

* * *

_

The Lizalfos ran quickly down the long hall. Bloodlust could be seen in their eyes as they rushed onwards, clutching tightly to their swords, axes, and clubs as they ran after their prey. Almost the whole garrison was after the two intruders, whose numbers managed to increase into four within minutes. The Lizalfos could not wait for the chance to bring forth death and destruction after seven long years being cooped up inside of a hot, polluted, charcoal-filled temple-turned-fortress.

After just a few minutes, every last Lizalfos had gone through that hallway. The thundering of their feet could still be heard just down the hall. Even while possessed, the monsters were still more than ready to bring forth the destruction they so readily desired…

The Bokoblin looked up. In the confusion brought by the two warriors that had run into each other, the wizard had managed to strike him on the head and knock him aside, putting him against the wall. The whole time, he had been lying against the corner of the wall, pretending to have been killed by the intruders and making himself less of a target. He didn't know why, but something inside of him was telling him that the wizard had purposefully ensured his survival…but why?

The Bokoblin didn't care. Right now, all he wanted to do was leave. He didn't care where he went or why. All he knew right at that moment was that he was dead if he stayed.

The closest exit was down the hall in the opposite direction. The Bokoblin knew that he could get out fast enough while the soldiers were busy with the intruders. Getting up, he quickly ran away, rushing as fast as he could to the nearest exit. He didn't care what would happen afterwards…he just wanted to leave, and leave for good.

* * *

The air around Kakariko Village was cold. Regardless of the newfound heat coming from the volcano above, the village was still feeling its effects of winter setting on in the area. However, the wind was not normal; it was foreboding, a sign of the tragedy that had taken place in Kakariko Village only a few hours ago.

A silent Sheikah stood before a grave that had been erected not that long ago. There was no real need for a big coffin; there wasn't much left of the woman the grave honored anyway. The tombstone stood just a ways away from the Kakariko Graveyard, where it would be safe from the monsters currently lurking within. The Sheikah just stood before the tombstone, silent and unmoving as he gazed upon the letters carved on its surface.

Tarel stood just a ways away from her brother. The Sheikah girl looked pitifully at him from a distance. She knew how much Tai loved her, but throughout the time Tai knew her Tarel had been constantly hounding him about having her as a distraction from his work. Tai knew that there would be risks in such a relationship…Tarel just didn't expect it to happen so fast. None of them did.

Tarel sensed a shadowy presence. Turning, she saw Sheik, keeping his distance from the makeshift graveyard that was built on the side of the mountain. Tarel approached her mentor and looked at him sadly through her Sheikah mask.

"How long has he been there?" Sheik asked.

"Since the service ended," Tarel said, "He's not spoken once since it happened…I'm worried about him."

"Her death traumatized him that badly?" Sheik asked.

Tarel nodded.

Sheik sighed. "Love is the most powerful emotion on the planet," he said, "When it breaks, it leaves a tremendous scar in your heart. Tai's experiencing that scar right now. Even though he'll try to move on in life, it's likely that he'll never fully recover from it. Once you love, you can never stop."

Tarel sighed. "The Necromancer's arrival has sparked an uproar in the town," Tarel said, "Many of them are talking about evacuating and heading for Lonville. As much as I want to stay and fight, I can't help but agree with their reasons for going."

Sheik nodded. "I understand," he said, "but as much as you want to, you can't go with them. With Tai currently the way he is now, you have to take up the mantle of leadership for the Resistance while I'm gone. Believe me, you've had this responsibility long coming to you."

Tarel looked sadly up at Sheik. "Do you really have to go, especially now of all times?"

"As much as I hate to leave at a time like this, I have a promise to fulfill," Sheik said, "Farore has yet to see another of her kind since her egg was first laid. I'm going to come with her north to find her own kind. If we can conscript the Helmarocs into the Resistance, we'll have a powerful new edge in this fight. It's necessary for me to leave."

Tarel looked down at her feet in despair. "We're family," she said, "You can't just leave us."

Sheik reached forward and lifted Tarel's chin. Suddenly, they swept each other into a hug, Tarel hugging tightly as her training over her own emotions began to fail her.

"No matter what happens," Sheik said, "I'll always be your big brother, but I can't always be there for you guys. Right now, Tai needs you more than you need me, and you've got to be his sister and help him to move on with life. We are the Sheikah…despair and shadows go hand in hand with our people."

Tarel didn't say anything. She let her tears flow freely on her brother's chest. She didn't want him to go. Sure, Sheik had been gone on many an occasion, but now was different. Sheik was leaving to an unknown land where he was likely to never return, and he would be leaving a traumatized and potentially mentally broken brother behind. She needed his guidance…he was the closest she ever had to a father figure since Kyle died…

When they broke the embrace, neither said a word. Tarel watched Sheik go as he headed towards the gate leading to the Death Mountain pass. Tarel's sharp eyes could see a pair of Gorons, rolled up in the appearance of rocks, hiding out just beyond the gate and waiting to take Sheik up to the Goron Village. Tarel let her tears flow freely as she watched her big brother go. Not a noise passed her lips as she openly wept.

Behind her, Tai was glancing at Sheik's direction from the corner of his eye. However, it was not sadness that was being expressed upon his face…

He stood silently in front of Beth's grave. There was only one clear, present thought in his mind; a thought that was fueled greatly by his increasing emotional stress. He wanted vengeance. He wanted to kill something; to mangle or throttle a living being in his hands. He wanted to feel someone's neck steadily break in his hands, a skull crushed beneath his feet, a rib cage sliced open from his sword. More importantly, he wanted to take someone's heart and crush it in his hands, the same way _he_ crushed his beloved's body right before his eyes.

The Necromancer was going to pay.

* * *

The four of them continued to run down the long hallway as they attempted to outrun the oncoming horde. The Lizalfos warriors roared as they rushed closer and closer towards their intended victims, each drooling over the concept of glory in the service of their master. The four of them were sure to be overrun at any given moment.

The four of them quickly ducked into a separate room. The howling shouts of the monsters began to intensify as they came closer. Link stood his ground as he looked on at the door of the room and drew his sword.

As The Thorn drew his own sword, Ezlo stayed his hand. "Fighting won't solve anything at our current situation," the wizard said.

The Thorn glared at him. "Then what, pray tell, do you suggest we do? I mean, you don't honestly think that they'll leave us alone if we ask nicely, do you?"

The wizard smiled. "In magic, every good offense has to have a good defense along with it."

Without a word of explanation, the wizard quickly jumped out of the room. Link made to stop him, but paused as he saw the strange old wizard draw his staff. Ezlo closed his eyes and began to mutter an incantation, not once allowing the desperation of the situation to get to him as the monsters came closer and closer.

Suddenly, the wizard's eyes opened wide. His eyes glowed bright green as he twisted his staff around and slammed its end straight into the ground. The staff let out a beam of light up to the ceiling before the light suddenly burst and expanded to the sides of the walls.

Link didn't know what a light show was supposed to do, until he suddenly noticed that the Lizalfos weren't getting nearer. As a matter of fact, their shouts, now cries of pain and surprise, were actually getting further away.

The wizard smiled and gazed at the others. "You see what I mean?" he said, "Any offense can start out as a good defense."

Link and Darin looked past the door. Darin whistled.

"Ho, boy," he said, "That's an incredible trick. I never thought I'd see a shield wall do that in my life."

Link couldn't help but smile at the comedy of the situation. An entire army of Lizalfos was being pushed backwards, head over heels of one another, by something as simple as a moving invisible force field of magic. He chuckled slightly as the Lizalfos in front landed directly on top of those behind them before the rest were slammed into the shocked runner-ups behind them.

Now that the danger was gone, Link knew that the time had come to get back to business. Within seconds, his blade was drawn, followed by the drawn blade of his enemy. He and The Thorn pointed their weapons at one another, the Master Sword ringing loudly as it inched close to the man's neck.

"Alright," Link growled, "What are you doing here? You've come to kill me again?"

"That depends," The Thorn growled, "Are you going to come quietly this time?"

"Any friend of the Seven Sorcerers is an enemy to me," Link growled, "I'm not letting you take me without a fight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," The Thorn growled.

Ezlo looked at the two warriors with mild interest. Turning, he looked up at the Shadow Fairy floating next to him.

"Are they always like this?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Darin said, "Funny you should mention that, because Link's only seen him a couple of times."

"I take it that it is best that one of us should step in," the wizard asked.

"Right about now would work."

Ezlo lifted his staff and slammed the end into the stone. The two warriors were suddenly knocked backwards by a large shield wall. The two of them stood up and glared daggers at the wizard, who merely shook his head and sighed.

"Petty rivalries won't solve our current situation," the wizard said, "Our current goal right now is to remain alive and find a plan of action. Now that we have found you, Hero of Time, the best thing we all can do now is stick together and try to find a way out of here, or at the very least find a means to deal with our enemies long enough to find the exit to this place."

Link looked at the strange wizard quizzically. "Who are you?" he asked, "And how do you know who I am?"

Ezlo bowed. "My name is Ezlo," he said, "I am a wizard from a far off land. I came here to the Fiery Depths seeking answers to an unsolved problem of mine. I met up with The Thorn and we became allies when I promised to teach him more in the way of magic, and our goal up at that point was to find you. As for knowing who you are, I know the Master Sword well, and I also know that it only follows one person's command. Even if you didn't have it in hand, the Goron's Tunic was only worn by the first hero, and since you look just like him I would have immediately assumed that you would have been his descendant and his replacement."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "You knew my great grandfather?"

"I had the pleasure of meeting him once, yes," Ezlo said, "He was old at the time and was visiting the Lost Woods for an errand. I was in the area at the time so the two of us travelled together until he showed me the way out. After that, we parted ways. I had never met a more honorable man who was more out of place as an elder. He had a fighter's spirit deep inside of him. I can sense you inherited his spirit inside of you, didn't you?"

Link was rather stunned. The wizard was rather accurate in what he was saying. If it was true that he met his great grandfather that would make him…old. At least, old enough that he shouldn't be walking around as quickly and as nimbly as any Zora. Could he trust him?

After Link decided that he could deal with the situation later, he turned around and looked at the rest of the room. It was pretty big, with a high ceiling, a balcony at the end, and several doors and cages next to or in between columns. The room was made of the stone of the Water Temple, though it had been altered a slight amount, probably due to the constant building and remodeling being done within the Fiery Depths.

"What is this place?" he asked.

The Thorn walked forward and looked around. "This is a training area," he said, "At least, that's what it was used for in the past. Things have changed a lot since I've been in here."

Link walked forward. Along the sides of the walls up near the balcony was row after row of spikes, each sharpened to the point that they could potentially cut through stone. Several doors were at the end of the room, each locked by huge iron bars that were arranged into portcullises. The whole room looked almost like a small stadium, complete with a throne atop on the balcony for someone of large status to watch the fight.

"Hey, what's that?"

Link turned to see Darin looking in through one of the locked doors. His curiosity got the better of him, and he quickly joined his fairy guardian as he looked into the door.

Link gazed inside and tried to adjust his eyesight to the dim light. He couldn't tell, but there was something glinting in the light on the other side. It was a metal-like glint, which seemed to beckon to him and beg to be inspected. Suddenly, the glint was accompanied by several pairs of lights that suddenly appeared in the darkness. The lights looked oddly and eerily familiar. When he heard something that sounded like a small purr coming from inside, he suddenly realized what the glow was…

Eyeshine…coming from the eyes of over dozens of animals inside.

"We're in trouble," he muttered.

Before anyone could react, a huge portcullis came slamming down into the ground nearby. Everyone turned to find that they were locked in. The Thorn quickly ran up to the bars and drew his sword, looking the bars over to see how strong or how weak they were.

"No use," he growled, "We're stuck here. There's no way our swords can cut through these."

Darin growled. "Din's Fire," he said angrily, "Can things get any worse?"

"HAAAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Link groaned to himself. Obviously it could.

They all turned towards the balcony. Someone had been siting upon the throne, probably gazing down upon them the moment they had arrived. The figure was hidden in the shadows, but as he leaned forward Link could see the vague shape of a Dinolfos head. The fangs on the creature were what was the most noticeable, as they were long and poked out from under his skin.

There was only one person who could have fangs like that…

"Dreadfang!" The Thorn shouted, confirming Link's suspicions, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Dinolfos got up and leaned over the side of the balcony, revealing battle scars, burns, and the look of an animalistic leader on his lizard-like face. He held a large spear in one hand, which he held up like a scepter as if he was going to judge the trapped intruders. He looked them all over before his lips pulled into a great big smile.

"So," he growled, "This is the Rashk-Vanaak…You're a lot different than I imagined you, boy. This may be easier than I expected. Raahaaakkkk…"

"ANSWER ME!" The Thorn shouted.

Dreadfang glared at the assassin. "The Thorn?" he growled, "It has been a while. Why do you side with the scum that pesters my master so? Akahhchakak…were you not supposed to hunt him down and kill him? Was that not your purpose here in this world…the very reason why you exist?"

Link glared at The Thorn. So, he really was hired by the Seven Sorcerers, was he?

"That's none of your concern," The Thorn growled, "He is my responsibility. Release me, and speak of this to no one. That's an order!"

"SILENCE!" the Dinolfos roared. His roar echoed through the chamber, causing the very air to become still and silent. The Dinolfos stood up straight and held his spear tightly between his clawed hands.

"I never did like you," he growled, "I told my master that there was no need for a pitiful wretch, a bastard, like yourself. Hakaahkaraaak! But I was ignored! You went against everything that was my society…my people's way of life! You were taken in, a frail and sickly creature, and granted prestige over us, the Lizalfos, who by all natural rights are far greater than you could ever have become! Only the strong can belong in our society, and you represented all that we hate and we kill. You are against the natural order…KASHAKARAAA!"

The Dinolfos put his leg on the railing of the balcony and leaned in closer. "Well, I'm tired of you, boy. You should never have come back. I will take the honor that is rightfully mine. I will kill the Rashk-Vanaak…this scrawny boy who hardly appears to be any more than a child. Once I do, my master will grant me the respect that I deserve…and with this boy dead, you will not be needed anymore. I will enjoy killing you…hurrrrrrr…"

The Thorn drew his other sword. Pointing the right one to the Dinolfos, he willed his magic to course through the blade, causing it to burst into flames; the flames that were a reflection of the rage that he was feeling right now.

"I'd like to see you try."

The Dinolfos laughed. "Not like that, you're not," he growled, "You see, I know all about your training and your advantages over the common soldier of the Pyromancer's ranks. I also know that magic cannot last forever, so, instead, I'll deal with the both of you the old fashioned way…raaaaaak!"

"And what exactly is that?" Darin shouted up at the Dinolfos chieftain.

Dreadfang smiled wickedly. "I'll show you."

He reached over with his right hand and pulled a switch. The whole room began to tremble. Suddenly, the iron spikes on the sides of the wall began to descend, making their way down towards the bottom and threatening anyone close by with a quick death. As the spikes descended, the portcullises beneath the balcony were raised, revealing the open doors on the other side. A cacophony of growls, hisses, and purrs could be heard on the other end as the iron bars were lifted completely away from the doors, the iron spikes slamming into the ground on all sides of the walls.

"LIZALFOS!" Dreadfang roared, "Brothers! Servants and soldiers of the mighty Pyromancer! Today, you are granted a chance to fight your greatest battle! Today, you shall have the honor of fighting the greatest and most feared warrior of our ancestors! Gaze upon the scrawny figure of the so-called Hero of Time, the Rashk-Vanaak! Destroy him! Destroy them all! AKALOSHA DAIGOTHA RASHK-VANAAK!"

The Lizalfos all roared. Link drew the Master Sword and pulled out his shield. Darin began charging his power, while The Thorn twirled his swords about in his hands in preparation. The wizard was the only one who appeared calm, simply standing and holding tightly to his staff as he gazed at their surroundings.

"This is it," Link said aloud.

"I've got just one question," Darin said, "Is there ever a time when we aren't about to get ourselves killed?"

Link shrugged. "I guess it's in the job description."

All humor was lost when the first wave of Lizalfos rushed forward. The battle had begun.

* * *

There was a cracking noise when the final piece of stone had been broken free from its original position. The Bokoblins and Lizalfos surrounding the strange artifact shouted praise as the piece of stone was lifted high into the air by chains and taken down a long corridor into a spot deeper into the Fiery Depths. Small chunks of stone fell from beneath the greater piece as it continued to move, peppering those who weren't careful below it with the large, fist-sized rocks.

The Pyromancer smiled from atop his balcony. The last piece was in place. His work here was just about finished…if only it could have lasted longer. Imagine what he could do to this place within a decade, how it could be a base of operations for a much greater force of arms…

"Master!"

The Pyromancer turned to see a Bokoblin panting for breath. He mentally scoffed; it was the same one from earlier. He was getting tired of the bad news.

"What is it now?" he growled.

The Bokoblin coughed and gasped for air before standing straight and saluting. "The Hero of Time has been located, sir, along with the Master Sword!"

The Pyromancer smiled. At least that was good news, though the Bokoblin didn't look very pleased with himself.

"The bad news?" the wizard growled.

"He…has been reinforced, my lord," the Bokoblin said, "He now has a strange wizard travelling with him and…and…"

"And…what?" the Pyromancer hissed.

"And…t-t-t-t-t-The Thorn, my lord."

The Pyromancer was silent for a moment. Then, he began to chuckle. The Bokoblin looked rather cautiously up at the wizard. He didn't know what to say at a time like this.

The Pyromancer turned and gazed back down at the construction work going on. "Everything is going as planned," he said, "The Thorn should take care of our…little problem. Where are they now?"

"Currently they have entered one of the old training arenas," the Bokoblin said, "The Lizalfos that reported to me looked rather beaten up. He said that…an invisible force knocked him and his force backwards. Some of them had broken bo—"

"Good," the Pyromancer said, "Dreadfang should be able to take care of them…for the moment. How is our pet?"

"The monster is currently within his holding chambers, as you ordered my lord."

"Good. Have our men increase production tenfold. Tell them that I want the machine completed before nightfall. It should not take long now…"

"Yes, master," the Bokoblin said. Without another word, he ran off in the other direction, glad to be away from the power-mongering wizard.

The Pyromancer gazed at the construction before him. He smiled as he felt the heat of the smelted iron burn against his body, the flames covering his person increasing in size. Everything was going according to plan…

* * *

_CLANG!_

Link pushed hard as the scimitar came crashing down against the Master Sword. He kicked the Lizalfos aside, sending it flying back towards the others. More and more kept coming, each more than ready for the promise of glory and destruction of their enemies. Dreadfang watched it all, a wicked grin on his face as he gazed upon his four victims as they feebly attempted to fight against his overwhelming army.

Link shrugged another Lizalfos and kicked it aside. The Lizalfos lay sprawling on the floor, momentarily stunned. However, it was soon replaced by several others before it tried to get itself back up. Whenever Link took care of one more seemed to come to take its place.

The others weren't having as hard of a time. They were dealing with just as many Lizalfos, but they didn't have their attackers come back up after their own countermeasures. The key difference between them and Link, however, was that Link wasn't killing them after beating them.

The Thorn took note of this lack of bloodshed on Link's part. "Why isn't he killing them?" he asked, "They're going to swamp him if he's not careful."

Ezlo blasted a couple more Lizalfos back with green energy, causing them to become flattened. "I am unsure," the wizard said, "It would appear as if his actions are dictated by his conscience."

Darin blasted several Lizalfos back with his Farore's Gust, noting full well that Link would be in trouble. He also knew the big reason why Link wasn't giving it his all; he had just beaten the darkest creature within his mind. What little bit of morals he had left, he obviously wanted to keep.

But how long will it take before Link finally tires out?

Link used the flat end of the Master Sword. Lizalfos were knocked aside right and left, disarmed and their shields knocked aside, leaving them completely weaponless. However, some of them had started using their claws and tails by now, and the others were stealing some from the corpses of those killed by the rest.

Sweat was dripping off of Link's face and covered his red tunic. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He didn't want to kill any Lizalfos he didn't have to; he knew very well that they were all enslaved, and that they did not do this out of personal choice. But how long could he keep this up? How many more waves were coming? Was there going to be any end to this nightmare?

The ground began to shake beneath their feet. Dreadfang smiled from his throne as he looked down to see the great sledgehammer of his army come forth. He waited patiently for his greatest weapon to be used on the battlefield.

The wait wasn't going to be long.

Link was suddenly knocked aside by a rather familiar weapon. A tremendous ball and chain struck the ground at his feet, knocking the ground out from underneath him and sending him flying. Link felt himself slam against the back wall, hurt…but not out of the fight.

A large Lizalfos, at least twice his height, was standing in the back of the arena. Heavily armored with only his tail being exposed, his helmet had a set of black hair that fell down to his back and ended in cylinder-like coils. Within its large claws it carried a Ball and Chain, one more massive than the one Link remembered Gongoron carrying back at Death Mountain. The Ball was currently stuck in the ground, but with a quick tug that knocked many Lizalfos flying, it pulled the ball out and back into a position ready to be thrown.

"Go now, Darkhammer!" Dreadfang called, "Attack the Rashk-Vanaak! Destroy him! RAACHAKAAAAAHH!"

The Lizalfos nodded to its master. Swirling the mighty weapon around with ease, the great lizard-like beast twirled it around his head. Link picked himself up and stood at the ready, knowing that he'd have to face this beast head-on to deal with it.

_This shouldn't be too bad_, he said to himself. _I've seen Gongoron fight before. Ball and Chains swing wide but are slow and easy to dodge. How hard can this be?_

The Lizalfos looked at Link. Within its visor, Link could feel its gaze pressing upon him. Somehow, Link could almost feel its intent gaze set upon his own eyes. They seemed to be saying that Link didn't have a chance.

Link soon realized why as the Ball at the end of the chain suddenly ignited into flame.

Link watched as Darkhammer twirled the Ball and Chain around faster than he had ever seen before. The weapon struck anything not far enough away from its radius, decapitating or crushing unlucky Lizalfos easily. The Lizalfos warriors backed away and gave Darkhammer his space. The powerful Lizalfos smiled as he twisted the weapon around and then tossed it.

Link just barely dodged the weapon. His world began to move in slow-motion as the powerful missile-like ball of iron and flame shot right past his chest. The Goron's Tunic kept him from feeling the heat of the flames, but he could feel the speed of the weapon as it brushed past him, heading straight for the wall just behind where Link was standing.

The Ball and Chain smashed through the brick of the wall as easily as if it were made of wood debris. The broken stones from the wall showered the surrounding area, coating the left hand side of the arena in dust from the blast. Flames erupted along the wall as oil seemed to seep from within the iron ball. Darkhammer tugged back on the chain and pulled his weapon back within easy reach, twirling it about once again as he gazed intently at Link.

_Oh damn_, Link thought.

The others watched in amazement at Link's feat of dodging the powerful weapon. Such a deadly attack would have killed any of them instantly. However, as the battle continued, the others realized that the other Lizalfos were still active and, even though they had stopped coming after Link, were now focusing upon them. The Thorn and Ezlo quickly began to return to the battle regardless of the danger occurring to their companion. Darin, on the other hand, was more focused upon the other end of the battle.

"Link, watch out!"

Darin's warning was pointless. Darkhammer's next attack was more accurate and swift. There was no dodging it as the enflamed Ball and Chain launched forward, soaring through the air like an arrow as it rushed towards the Lizalfos's intended target.

"Nayru's Love!"

Link barely had time for the incantation. Feelings of love washed over him and became a powerful barrier of crystal. The Ball and Chain ran into it and knocked Link back to the opposite wall with titanic force. Link felt his legs push on the rock floor and leave two large indents as he was pushed back by the force of the blow. The magic shield crackled as its energy was tested to its limits from the blow.

Darkhammer growled and pulled his weapon back. Link looked up at the monster, sweat dripping from his face. He didn't know if he could survive another attack like that. One more shot and he potentially was dead.

"Din's Pyro!"

Darkhammer was engulfed in fire. Darin had come up in point-black range, burning the monster with his magic as best as he could.

Darkhammer growled in annoyance. With one free hand, he knocked the Shadow Fairy aside. Darin felt himself knocked off to his right, spinning around dizzily from the force of the blow. He was so turned around that he didn't see the huge Ball and Chain flying straight towards his tiny body.

"Darin, NOOO!"

Too late. The Ball and Chain struck and slammed straight into the wall. The entire right wall of the arena shattered, breaking through the door and completely leaving a wide opening into the hall outside. Dreadfang laughed as he gazed upon the carnage before him.

"Your fairy has become a worthy sacrifice to the gods," the evil Dinolfos cackled, "You have lost your edge, Rashk-Vanaak. Are you even worth our time?"

Link didn't answer. His eyes seemed to darken as he gazed at the destruction that was once his fairy guardian. Darkhammer had pulled back his Ball and Chain from the wreckage and was gazing his intent back at Link once again. However, most of the other fighters were so surprised by the carnage that they had turned their attention back to the Hero.

"Something's wrong," Ezlo said as he gazed at Link.

"What?" The Thorn asked, "Why is Link standing there like that? Can't he see that he's going to get himself killed?"

"There is much rage within that boy," Ezlo said, "I understand that the being called Dark Link is gone but…but there is still much darkness in his heart. I wonder if Dark Link ever left him…"

Darkhammer didn't bother listening to the enemy warriors. He was too focused upon his primary goal; to gain honor by killing the Rashk-Vanaak. One more throw was all that he needed to kill this stupid, worthless peon.

Darkhammer twirled the Ball and Chain several more times, and then let the weapon fly.

_KACHANG!_

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Ezlo, The Thorn, and Dreadfang gazed in upmost surprise at the sight before them. Link was still standing still, but the Master Sword was pointed up to his left, and the iron ball attached to the chain in Darkhammer's hands had been severed, shooting wide and above Link's head with the same fury and speed as it had before. The weapon slammed hard into the wall, completely disappearing within the chunks of rock and debris.

Link just stood there, unmoving and undaunted, the sword still pointed in the air. Darkhammer looked at the end of his chain in surprise before tossing it aside and grabbing a huge mace on the ground beside him. He looked at Link with a strange feeling of wonder as the warrior just stood there.

Link suddenly turned and looked at the Lizalfos. His eyes seemed to burn with the intensity of the fires of hell. He was very, very angry. The Master Sword sung as it suddenly was engulfed with flame.

The Hero of Time…was enraged.

* * *

Dreadfang had left while he still could. He had never seen the Hero of Time before in his life, but he knew that any warrior that could fight the way he could was a warrior far greater than he was. The blood of his own warriors covered his body as he rushed away from his makeshift throne in the arena, flanked by several other survivors as they made their way deeper into the Fiery Depths.

His crystal ball glowed on his belt. Dreadfang reached down and grabbed the crystalline object. The Pyromancer's face reflected from the magical tool.

"Master," Dreadfang gasped, "I…I have failed you."

"What is going on?" The Pyromancer hissed, "Why have you left the arena? What has happened to the Hero of Time?"

"My lord," Dreadfang said, "The Rashk-Vanaak has gone crazy. He had entered a violent rage…I…I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it."

"Say no more," the Pyromancer said, "Your work there is done anyway. Return to the manufacturing chamber and await orders. Bring your survivors with you. We will be evacuating the Fiery Depths soon…"

"Evacuate?" Dreadfang said in alarm, "Rakashaaak! You aren't saying that we've lost, my lord?"

"No," the Pyromancer said with a grin, "I'm just saying that our work here is done. The Hero of Time is going to have a big surprise when he enters my chambers…I can guarantee it."

* * *

Link knelt down on the floor. His shoulders drooped, and his head was bent down in shame. A pool of blood surrounded his body, and with his red tunic he appeared almost like he was blending in with the red of the floor. His head was filled with nightmarish images of killing and slaying, maiming and destroying.

Link had come to a horrifying realization. Whenever Dark Link whispered in his mind; whenever he goaded him on, whispered to him to give into temptation, he had never been in control. His actions of evil; mindless slaying, killing others without honor or mercy; it had never been Dark Link forcing him to accomplish such acts of evil. It was always him…

He was his own worst enemy…

Ezlo and The Thorn stood aside. The bodies of so many Lizalfos lay nearby, nearly covering all sides of the walls of the arena. Any doubts of Link's ability to kill were swiftly gone, replaced by doubts of the man's sanity. As they stood there, they didn't notice the black fairy approaching them until he spoke up.

"I never thought he'd come to this," Darin said.

The Thorn and Ezlo turned to look at Darin. The Thorn gaped from behind his mask.

"I thought you were dead," he said, "Nobody could survive a blow like that."

Darin seemed to smile. "Good thing I'm indestructible," he joked.

Ezlo looked back at Link. "His spirit seems broken," he said, "We need to take him to safety."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Darin said, "Link's had moments like this before. He'll come out of it sooner than later. We just need to make sure he's kept safe until then."

"And then what?" The Thorn said.

Darin shrugged. "Don't know," he said, "I suppose we keep going…"

Link seemed to be ignoring them. He didn't even register that Darin was alive or not. His eyes were red as he felt tears fall unashamedly from them. His dreams, his nightmares, they had all been pointing to the same thing…regardless of who was behind them, or who was manipulating him, there was always a simple truth…he couldn't hide…But he had failed to grasp the full concept of its meaning until now…

He could not hide…from himself…

* * *

The Pyromancer stood before the great pool of water. Slick, crude oil covered its surface, bubbling and oozing as it left only a few spaces free of its grip. The evil wizard snapped his fingers and caused a small pair of circles of flame to erupt upon the surface of the blackened water, smiling at his full control over the substance above what was originally a substance that could potentially destroy his own power. This place brought proof that water could be conquered by fire…a concept that had pleased the Pyromancer to no end.

He did not dwell upon such things at the moment. His primary concern now was with the creature beneath the surface. The chamber he stood within glistened with the light of the fires and reflected the light off of the surface of the black water.

"Arise, my pet," the Pyromancer said, "Arise, great pair; twins of my creation. The two of you are about to fulfill your great purpose to me. Arise and greet your father before he descends into hell. Arise, my children…arise…Gleeok!"

The surface of the water bubbled. Suddenly, the slick oily surface parted in two distinct areas, revealing a pair of distinctively different heads attached by long, sinewy necks. Fish-like eyes greeted the Pyromancer from its right head, while the saurian intelligence of the other eyes greeted him from its left head. The creature began to rattle the fins on its heads before letting loose a pair of powerful roars; one like a mighty screech, the other a powerful bellow.

The Gleeok was hungry…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Phew...that was long. Who would have thought that this submission would have taken so long, huh?

Not much in the way of author's notes this time. I'm currently working on a special pic commemorating LotS's 500th review, not to mention the boss pic coming up. Bet you all are excited that Gleerok's going to show up, huh? At last, the name of the boss has been revealed. MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!AHAHAHAHAAAA...AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAA! *wipes tear* lol.

Darin: Bet you all really thought that I was dead, huh?

Kerian: I'm sorry; I couldn't help but make fun of a Left 4 Dead line made fun of so much on GMod...I couldn't help myself...rofl.

Well, that's it for now. Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	103. Chapter 24, Part 7: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 7

* * *

A large chest stood just behind the throne that Dreadfang had sat upon while watching the carnage below. The chest was ancient; over centuries old; though it looked as if it had been well used save for the past hundred years. The seal of the Zora was inscribed upon the metal lock on its surface; the Zora's Sapphire…

The Thorn didn't hesitate to break open the lock. The first of his two swords struck the metal, breaking it off of its hinges and forcing it away from the chest. The lock fell with a clank before it disappeared, as if by magic.

The Thorn sheathed his sword and looked over at the exit. "We should get out of here," he said, "Now that our position has been revealed, it's best that we leave."

"I agree," said Ezlo, who approached the assassin from where he stood at the edge of the balcony, "Now that the corrupted Dinolfos has revealed you are here and who you are working with, your own allies may assume the worst. It is best that we leave this place."

Darin flew over towards the two of them and just stared them down. "You're kidding," he said, "You mean to tell me you came all this way to hunt me and Link down just so you could chicken out in the end? Good Goddesses…are we worth that little?"

"Believe me, it gives me no pleasure to end this hunt," The Thorn said, "However, while I'm here the Pyromancer will think that I've gone rogue. Until this dies down, I should go into hiding."

"And I shall follow," Ezlo said, "My own quest is not yet complete; I feel there is much to teach you, and I still have to find the one I seek. Leaving you to your own devices will fail to serve any purpose."

Darin looked down at the chest. "What about that?" he asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

The Thorn looked over at the corner where Link was sitting. "Link is the one who won this fight," The Thorn growled, "They are his spoils."

The Thorn began to walk away and make his way to the exit. Ezlo, however, stayed behind for a moment. He looked over at the fairy and gave him a solemn look.

"Your friend needs guidance," he said frankly.

Darin sighed. "Yeah…" he said, "It's supposed to be what I'm for."

"And yet you leave him alone in troubled times," the wizard said, "It does not look like you are participating in your role."

Darin growled, "Watch it, pal. We Fairy Guardians take our jobs seriously."

"And yet you still stand here, conversing with me, when your charge needs your help," Ezlo said.

Darin opened his mouth, but closed it. The strange wizard's words were true. The old man obviously knew Darin's purpose; what he was doing with Link, why he kept following him, and even what Darin was doing wrong. He knew a little too well for Darin's comfort.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

Ezlo chuckled. "Perhaps," he said, "But right now that is not important. Go to your friend, spirit…He needs your guidance."

Darin thought it over for a second, and then nodded. Slowly, he flew over towards Link, intent on finding out what was wrong. Link needed help; why else was Darin here?

He didn't notice Ezlo smile almost mischievously as he watched the fairy go.

* * *

Link sat there in the corner. He was depressed; he didn't want to talk to anyone, much less go anywhere. He wasn't sure if he could accomplish his quest anymore. He was so busy feeling sorry for himself that he didn't notice Darin fly up behind him.

"Link?"

Link was silent. Darin approached the Hero. The tension between the two of them was almost staggering. Neither knew what to say to each other. It was like an impenetrable fog had lowered between the two; a fog that would not disperse easily.

"I did this…" Link said finally.

Darin stayed silent.

"I caused this. It was always me…"

Darin flew over by the young warrior's face. "Care to talk about it?"

"Dark Link was never the cause of my evil," he said, "He was only there to manipulate me. He would poke and prod until I took enough, but in the end he never really possessed me. It was always me. I killed, I betrayed, I ravaged the countryside…"

"And yet you're still alive," Darin said.

Link looked at his fairy guardian. His eyes were red as if he was crying, but there were no tears.

"Listen," Darin said, "What happened back there was something the group of us knew would happen. We knew that Dark Link was going to try and take over your mind and tried to prevent it. Even though it failed, it turned out great in the end now that he's gone. However, one thing that you've got to remember is that you can't give up. You made some mistakes…it is part of life. All you can do is keep going and do what you can. It should be easy for you; you're the Hero of Time. You can practically do anything!"

Link sighed. Darin looked him over and felt downhearted. Somehow, his pep talk felt better in his head.

"I don't know what that means anymore…"

Link stood up. Slowly, he began making his way towards the stairway that led up to the balcony from before. Darin turned and watched him go for a little while before catching up. Somehow, he knew that he didn't make things any better…

* * *

Kakariko Village was receiving the sundown upon the horizon. The village had begun to receive a beautiful orange glow that slowly settled upon the buildings and steadily began to give a little hope to the people of Kakariko, who needed it badly. Repairs were still being done from the attack the previous night. The infirmary was full to the brim of both militia and villagers, and nobody spoke a word even as Resistance members walked freely among them in number. After the quick timing that the Resistance had performed in an attempt to stop the forces of the Necromancer, everyone was willing to forget the struggle or the fear placed by the masters of Hyrule…at least, for the day.

What little beauty that existed on that evening was lost to one of the victims of the attack. Standing in his brother's room; alone, leaning against a table with both hands and gazing meaninglessly at the map that his brother kept on the table; was Tai. He was still grieving, and his eyes were red and dry. All the tears within him were gone, and the pain had increased tenfold.

He could still hear his voice in his head. It wouldn't leave him alone.

_For your insolence…you shall be put out from this world…_

_Tai…I love—_

"Damn it!"

Tai struck a fist down on the table. The collision knocked a cup to the ground. The Sheikah could feel himself shaking in grief from what had happened before. Fresh tears forced themselves from his tear ducts, hurting his already red eyes.

"Beth…why?"

_You are in the way of the plan…_

Tai hit the table again. "You didn't hurt anyone. Why?"

_You do not deserve to live…you will only get in the way…_

A third time, the table was struck. Quill pens and ink fell to the ground, making a mess across the stone floor. Tai felt his whole body rack in pain.

"Was it…my fault? Why couldn't I save you? Why did you leave me like this?"

_Your existence is a burden on this earth…_

"She was no burden…not to me! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?"

Tai held tightly to his hair as he yelled, his mask falling off and revealing the features of his face. Nobody could see him; he didn't care even if he was showing it to the whole world. His identity, his place as a Sheikah, his entire existence didn't matter to him anymore. His life was over now that Beth was gone. He looked at his shaking hands and felt the fresh tears stream from his face.

It was hopeless. Beth meant everything to him, and now she was gone…and then he realized something that made his heart freeze.

Without Beth, there was no point in living.

_Sheikah…_

Tai looked up. He spun around, thinking that there was someone else in the room with him. A moment's glance confirmed that he was alone.

_Sheikah…_

That voice…It was coming from his head!

_At last, you have been enlightened of the truth…_

Tai felt the icy grip of fear cling to his heart. There was no way in hell…

_You have now realized the frail bitterness of life…and now know that it has no place in your life any longer. Your existence as one of the living has gone on long enough…_

Tai slipped and fell. He had lost feeling in his legs. Was he being put under a necromancer spell, or was this just a trick of the mind; something that occurs from fear?

_Join me, my young apprentice…Join me, and become that which I have obtained. Become one with the army of the dead…_

"N-n-n-never," Tai whispered, "Never…"

_Take your time…I have all the night. You _will_ join me. There is no escaping your fate._

Tai felt his mind go blank. Darkness began to seep over his vision. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"B…Beth…"

_She is gone…just as your heart shall be…_

With that last word, he collapsed.

* * *

Link made his way to the chest atop the balcony. The lock was broken; likely The Thorn's work, no doubt. Regardless, it had been left for him for a reason. Without thinking or even bothering to check to see if it was a trap, he kicked the chest open.

Something began to glow inside, like many of the items that Link had found often did. He reached down and grabbed what felt like a hilt. Strangely, it felt different than what he expected. What he grabbed seemed to be a triangle-shaped handle, with a strange button right where his forefinger would be expected to be placed. The object was a purplish color, with a strange arrow-shaped end attached to the front. It responded as Link touched the strange button, and slightly made a noise like clanking metal.

_Longshot…_

Darin looked at the weapon. "Wow," he said.

Link turned to look at his guardian. "What is it?"

"It's called the Longshot. Your great grandfather used it a long time ago. I don't really know what it does; only that it helps you get to hard-to-reach places."

Link took a look at the weapon. It didn't look too special. It didn't even have markings or anything to signify its importance. All it had was a strange symbol of an eye with a tear drop on one side.

_I wonder what this thing can do_, Link thought.

Deciding just to let fate take its course, he pulled the trigger.

Instantly, there was a clanging sound as a switch was pulled inside of the machine. A spring shot the pointed end forward, revealing that it was a spear-like projectile attached to a long, silver colored chain. The weapon embedded itself a full 50 or more feet away from Link, clutching tightly to a groove in the wall and staying shut like a grappling hook. Link suddenly felt himself pulled off of his feet, and yelped as he was rushed forward into the wall. Without warning, he ran smack into the wall; almost losing his grip on the Longshot.

"What the hell?" he growled after he peeled his face from the wall, "Darin! You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Darin couldn't answer. He was too busy laughing himself silly. He had to land on top of Dreadfang's throne in order to keep himself from falling completely down to the ground.

Link tried to climb back up, but slipped. The Longshot was stuck tight to the wall. No matter how hard he tried to pull it out it wouldn't respond. He even tried to will the weapon to let go, but with no success. The Longshot wouldn't budge.

In the end, Link decided to give up. As he was about to let go, however, he noticed that there was another trigger on the handle; a button that had popped off after he shot the trigger. Reaching up with his thumb, he pressed the button.

Before he could react, the Longshot suddenly let go. With a shout, Link fell to the ground. He landed upon the stone floor with a thud, followed by more laughter from his Fairy guardian. Link just glared up at where Darin was laughing. He didn't need any of this.

"Good goddesses, Link!" Darin said laughing, "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless! AHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"That wasn't funny," Link growled. He grabbed the Longshot and tossed it unceremoniously into his Kokiri Bust Bag. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Darin was still laughing. "I-I-I can't believe you did that! HAHAHA! That was so hilarious! AHAHAHAAHA! HOHOHOHOHOO! I can't…Link?"

Darin looked up. Link was on his way out of the chamber, not even bothering to wait for his guardian.

"Hey!" Darin shouted, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Hyxan awoke to severe pain. His body was still trying to recover from the oil bombardment that his skin received. Though he felt a little better, his outer layer of skin had turned green and filmy; a natural response to when Zora skin was exposed to harmful substances. Instinct told him to chew it off, but he knew better. So long as there was still oil on his body, the worst thing he could do was bite at himself and end up ingesting the hateful stuff.

As he opened his eyes, he saw two figures climb out of a secret doorway that he never noticed before. From behind a rock, the familiar assassin garb of The Thorn could be seen, followed by a creature that was robed and appeared similar to a man…though seemed a bit too different to be either Hylian or Human.

"Assassin!" Hyxan shouted weakly, "Where…where is my princess?"

The Thorn did not respond. He put his fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle. On cue, the monstrous Argorok, Fang, got up and made its way towards the two figures. The one in the robe looked up at the monstrous creature without fear, and seemed a little bit impressed at the creature.

"Interesting," he said, "A combination of dragon, prehistoric creature, and dark magic into the body of a Kargoroc. It is an interesting creation…but I sense that it is incomplete."

"Fang can fly faster than anything, and is my trusted friend," The Thorn said. He placed a hand upon his Argorok, which began to purr in satisfaction. "I don't think he's incomplete."

"One way or another, if you desired to have a complete Abomination by your side—"

The Thorn drew his sword and pointed it at the man's neck. The man simply gulped, feeling the blade move across his Adam's apple. The Thorn glared at the old man with a fiery intensity much like that that Hyxan had once seen on Link. He wondered whether this coincidence was something of great importance or not.

"Don't…ever…call him that," The Thorn growled.

The man shrugged. "Suit yourself. I do not desire to make enemies of a future pupil."

The Thorn glared at the man harder before lowering his weapon. "Whatever."

"Assassin! Answer me! Where is Ruta? Where is Aran? WHERE ARE THEY?"

The Thorn ignored Hyxan, but the man took notice in him. He approached the Zora as The Thorn climbed aboard the Argorok, preparing the beast for the flight to come. Hyxan looked up at the man in mild disappointment; wondering what this man would do and what he meant about The Thorn being a pupil.

"Well?" Hyxan growled, "What do you plan to do to me?"

The man looked at Hyxan's injuries. Quickly, he reached into his robe and handed him a small pouch, which he placed in Hyxan's ruined hand. The man curled the fingers up, which caused Hyxan to flinch, but did it gently enough that the pain wasn't too unbearable.

"You will see your princess again," the man said silently.

Hyxan looked up at the man. "What do you mean?"

The man didn't respond. Instead, he made a small incantation and waved his staff over Hyxan before leaving. Hyxan didn't know what the man had done, but he did not sense any foul intent about him. He watched the man go as he leapt upon the Argorok with ease, hanging tightly to the holsters as The Thorn prepared the beast for takeoff. Fang roared as he quickly made a running start, picking up speed as he rushed across the small island, before he leapt into the air and allowed the updrafts of heat from the burning lake to keep him aloft. The beast flew into the sky and rushed across the landscape quicker than lightning. Almost as soon as they had come, they were gone.

Hyxan was left alone. He was wounded, and for all he knew right now he was helpless. All he could do was sit and wait.

The man's words troubled him. He was satisfied that his princess was alive, but the information was incomplete. What of Link, Darin, and Aran? Did The Thorn kill them off? Though Hyxan was left alive, that could have meant anything. What was going to happen?

Hyxan looked at the herbal pouch in his hand. Weakly, he lifted his arm and began to open the contents, receiving a pungent smell from within. He shrugged. Poison or no, the strange man had given him this for a reason. Throwing caution to the wind, he swallowed it.

A peace filled his mind and body. As he rested his arms, he felt sleep slowly take him. All he could do was wait.

* * *

Link and Darin made their way deeper into the Fiery Depths. Most of the area was surprisingly quiet. Save for the machinery running in the background, he couldn't hear any sounds of enemy activity. The steady dripping of water and the hissing of steam filled the air, potentially blocking out the sound of anything that could potentially stalk them.

Link felt sweat fall from his forehead and the rest of his skin. The heat was unbearable. He had no idea how long he had been here, but it was long enough that he couldn't handle it for much longer. However, he was going to keep going. Though the point to his quest, his unending turmoil, had become lost to him, his pride was all that kept him going. The Pyromancer had made him mad. He was going to make him pay.

Of course, the hard part for now was just finding him.

Darin flew up beside Link's ear and landed on his left shoulder. Link adamantly looked straight ahead, listening carefully with his ears to pick up the familiar sounds of footsteps upon wet or stone surfaces. Darin looked at his charge, his face full of worry.

Link was going through a lot. That much was for certain. Ever since Link met that one guy, the Watcher, things just started to go downhill. Ruta managed to probably ruin their friendship in an act of stupidity that resulted in the barriers in Link's mind breaking. Those same barriers released a hellish monster from beyond time; one that had been keeping secrets from him. From what Darin understood, what really was troubling Link's mind happened when he thought that the shadow fairy was killed; he went berserk. Link had killed everyone in the room that didn't get out of the way fast enough. He showed no mercy to the very same fighters that, just moments before, he had refused to kill because they were imprisoned under the control of a monster.

All in all, Link should be feeling terrible.

Darin didn't want to open his mouth. He tried earlier, and it backfired. He wanted to make things better for Link; they were friends after all. Ever since this journey started, they had been together through it all. They were together in every battle, in every conflict, and in all the journeys in between. By all accounts, under the course of perhaps less than a single year, they had become the best of friends.

So why was it so hard for him to even talk to his best friend?

"You don't have to say anything."

Darin looked over at Link. He hadn't noticed that the Hylian had stopped moving.

"What?"

Link turned and looked at his fairy guardian. "I know that my life's gone to hell right now," he said, "I acknowledge that it's also my fault. It's my fault that Ruta liked me to begin with, and I should have expected something to happen. It's also my fault that Dark Link got out. However, I plan to make it right."

Darin looked at him quizzically. "How are you going to do that?"

Link looked straight ahead again. "I'll let you know when the time comes."

Darin looked deep at his charge, trying to read the hero's expression. He didn't look convincing. Still, Link said that he had a plan. He wasn't going to question him.

Suddenly, Link stopped. His ears began to twitch; Hylian ears were said to have been bestowed upon them by the goddesses so that they could hear them whisper from above, and although some had claimed that they had indeed heard the goddesses whisper, the reality was that Hylians had exceptionally good hearing. As such, once Link's ear began to twitch, Darin became very alert and began to look around.

It was then that Darin began to hear it. It was small at first, but the sound steadily began to grow. It sounded at first like the rushing of flame, like a bonfire gone wrong or a powerful magic-based fire attack launched at high speeds. As the corridors nearby began to light up, Darin suddenly realized what the sound was…

It was laughing…dark, mischievous, murderous laughing…

The first of the strange creatures leapt out from the nearest corridor and began to spin on one leg. It was a being made entirely out of fire; the flames having been transformed to become a corporeal, and deadly, body. The flames were orange and yellow in color, and in its center was a black, solid core. The flames surrounding the core were shaped perfectly into the wiry frame of a swift moving dancer. From within the flames, the core seemed to pulsate, and with each pulse came one of the hideous and disturbing laughs.

Others quickly followed. From each corridor, one by one, the strange fiery dancers began to launch themselves into the room until a total of seven were inside. Laughing maniacally, they spun about and began to circle the two friends in the center of the chamber, leaping and dancing to the point that it would make anyone's head spin. The temperature in the room began to rise as the seven dancers extended their arms out to touch one another, making an impassible ring of fire around the two.

Link looked at the strange enemies in turn. They appeared to simply be just a bunch of dancers. There was nothing frightening about that. The only threat they imposed was that they had the two surrounded; nothing more, nothing less.

"Pathetic," Link muttered.

With lightning speed he drew his sword. The Master Sword sung as its metal blade was drawn from the sheath. Link quickly rushed forward to the nearest dancer, waving his sword and launching himself headlong towards the creatures. Surprisingly, the dancers just backed away, and with surprising speed. They spun around, keeping themselves evenly paced with the hero and forcing him to remain within the center of the circle. No matter how much Link tried to get closer to the monsters, he was still no closer than he was when standing still.

When Link finally stopped, the dancers began to spin around. They let go of their circle, but kept themselves together in line without leaving their positions. As they continued to spin, it got hotter and hotter, until it was enough that Link began to feel it through his Goron's Tunic. He began to feel himself sweating as the monsters continued to spin.

It was then that they struck.

Link barely had time to react. In an instant, the dancers had begun to spin in his direction, randomly launching themselves towards the center and exchanging positions with one another as they did. Link couldn't even find an opening, as the whole circle of dancers managed to restructure themselves as each of the dancers attacked. Link could just barely duck in time as the seven of the monsters continued their assault, just barely grazing him with their burning bodies.

Darin couldn't take much more. Flying as high as he could, he targeted the nearest dancer that was about to attack Link and charged his magical energy. As the dancer spun faster in preparation to attack, Darin judged that it was time to strike.

"Farore's Gust!"

Darin's signature attack spun towards the enemy, its wind energy spinning in the opposite direction of the monsters' dancing. When it landed, the creature let out a yelp of surprise, its flames disappearing suddenly and revealing only the hard core within.

The core laughed as it hung into the air, for at that moment one of the other dancers encircled around the core, spreading its flames across its surface. In an instant, the dancer had formed anew, spinning around in a circular dance of joy in the reformation of its body. As it danced, it suddenly launched its arm upwards, hurling a bolt of flame at the fairy as he flew in the air.

Link looked up. "Darin, look out!"

Darin managed to dodge the bolt, but suddenly the other dancers began to focus on him as well. Fireball after fireball was launched at the fairy, forcing him downwards as the unbearable heat threatened to engulf him. Regardless if he was indestructible or not, he wasn't going to make it for much longer if he wasn't careful. He had to act.

Darin launched himself down towards Link. The dancers continued throwing fireballs in the air until he was level with the hero. Once Darin was near Link again, they stopped their attacks, laughing all the while as they spun around the Hylian. Link was panting, finally giving up running as he remained near the center of the room. The dancers continued to laugh as they spun around the hero, who was itching to be able to kill them.

"Link, I've got an idea," Darin said.

Link looked at his partner. "I saw. Their weakness has got to be their core. It looks brittle enough."

"As long as those dancers are together, they'll probably just keep restoring each other. I think it's best that we try to pull them out one by one. If we can get their cores away from the main group, you can take them out with the Master Sword easily."

Link nodded. He focused upon the strategy and began to think quickly. As long as he was in the circle, he was vulnerable. The dancers would keep attacking him, and in their current position all they'd need to do is toss fireballs at him from a distance. What he needed to do was get out of the circle.

_If I can't run out_, Link said to himself, _then I can definitely fly out!_

Link grabbed his trusty Grappling Hook and began to twirl it in one hand. The dancers suddenly began to laugh even more, as if daring him to attack. Link ignored them; instead, he kept an eye out on the nearest ledge that his Grappling Hook could reach.

The chamber he was in was covered in pipes, metal cylinders, tankers, and pillars of stone; the latter of which holding up the roof of the temple and likely had been there since the Water Temple was first formed. There were many places for something to hook onto, such as a bolt that wasn't completely screwed into a steam pipe, or a piece of rock hanging out from where a construction project had detached a piece or two of stone and left the last piece because it was too difficult to break loose. There were many points to choose from, but Link's experience told him that his Grappling Hook would only reach so many of them, and that its range was limited to about a couple hundred feet.

Finally, he found a spot; a ledge located just off to the right, a distance away from the circle of dancers. It was just perfect for the job; it was up high enough that the dancers couldn't follow, and it had enough cover for him to defend himself from their attacks. All he needed to do was toss the Grappling Hook…

As he threw it, he suddenly pulled it back. The dancers had already prepared a counter attack. As he had prepared to toss the hook, the dancers had suddenly tossed balls of flame in the air at his general direction. Though Link could easily dodge it, his rope wouldn't have been able to survive. Using the Grappling Hook wasn't going to cut it. He needed a new strategy.

"Link! Use the Longshot!"

Link looked up. Darin was in the air, trying to distract the dancers and force their attention on him. He was firing gust after gust at them, dodging their fireballs as the monsters attempted to bring him back down.

"Use the Longshot!" he shouted again, "It's made of metal! It'll work!"

Link looked up at the fairy angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to use something that has the potential of killing me?"

"And who's the one carrying all the explosives and sharp objects in his bag?"

Link growled. He didn't like this. His last experience with the Longshot didn't turn out too well. It wasn't likely that it'll be any different. Nevertheless, if it meant getting rid of these annoying dancers, he was willing to try it.

The dancers were starting to catch on that Link was going to try something again. Quickly, they began to return to their attack strategy. Link had to jump aside as they leapt to and fro, spinning around in their circle as they continued to add power to their attacks. Link suddenly noticed that they were doing this in a pattern, and that, on the ground, there were thin, black lines scorched into the ground at his feet. The lines began to glow as the last of the dancers had readied their own attacks upon the hero.

Link quickly reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag. Pulling out the Longshot, he put away his Lightning Rod and got himself ready. Though he didn't feel like praying to the goddesses right now, he wasn't too keen in not having their help either. Muttering a quick prayer to Farore, he aimed the Longshot at the wall and opened fire.

The effects were almost instant. The chain shot forward, spinning inside of whatever mechanism was inside of the Longshot as the arrow-shaped end whistled like an arrow. With a clang of metal on stone, the weapon hit home, the chain slightly giving slack as it continued to go forward on its momentum.

Suddenly, the chain straightened. The barb was stuck tight as the chain suddenly began to pull back into the spring. Link was launched forward by the force of the spring, which almost dislocated his arm. He held on with all of his might as the weapon pulled him forward, his feet leaving the ground as he was dragged at high speeds.

Just in time. The last of the dancers had performed their attacks, and suddenly a great jet of fire had been launched skyward as the dancers suddenly spun in a circle. The seven lines suddenly burst into flame, their epicenter the spot where Link had been standing only moments before. The heat was so unbearable that had he have been still standing there it was likely that the flames would have eaten through even the Goron Tunic! The moment the attack stopped, however, the dancers noticed that Link was already gone.

The dancers attempted to catch him; launching fireballs at the hero as he flew into the air. They all missed; they weren't fast enough to reach the hero as he continued soaring through the air. Link managed to stop himself from slamming into the wall this time by pushing his feet forward so that his legs would take the brunt of the landing.

Link landed hard against the wall. The chain stopped moving, the Longshot holding tightly to the wall as he stood there. Link looked around in surprise to find that he was at least 40 feet off of the ground, and that the chain had managed to take him all the way up in as quick as three seconds.

Before he could feel too good about his makeshift victory, he reached back and grabbed his shield with his free hand. Right away, the dancers had tossed fireballs in his direction, and were busy trying to circle beneath him as quickly as they could. As Link deflected their attacks on his shield, he tried to grab his Grappling Hook and began to spin it as fast as he could. He aimed for the nearest ledge on the opposite pillar, which was higher up than his own, and waited for an interval between the dancers' attacks.

Finally, when there was an interval, he tossed the weapon. The Grappling Hook soared through the air and managed to grip tightly to the wall. Once Link was certain that he had a firm grip, he pushed the release trigger on the Longshot and let himself fly.

He almost landed in and amongst the dancers where it not for Darin's aid. The shadow fairy quickly let loose a stream of powerful attacks, trying to keep the dancers' attention on him rather than on Link. Once he was in a position where he could shoot, he aimed the Longshot at the nearest dancer and fired.

Link's aim was off, but only just. The Longshot hit the creature in the side, the deadly arrowhead stuck fast within the creature's core. It took half a second before the weapon shot back, dragging the core completely out of the creature's fiery body.

The core let out a tiny, high-pitched squeal as it reached Link. Upon close inspection, Link could see that the creature was almost made out of hard, fire-baked clay, and that its insides were made of some kind of fleshy material. It had a pair of small eyes in the front, and on its "belly" was a strange symbol, almost like a small, three-point flame. The creature had a pair of tiny legs, which it was shaking frantically in an attempt to escape.

Link decided that this creature wasn't worth any mercy. Placing his thumb over the release trigger, he threw his hand up in a tossing motion. Pushing the trigger, he let the creature go, throwing its tiny body up in the air. It shook its legs frantically in an attempt to escape, regardless of whether or not it was even touching the floor.

Link launched himself forward, willing the Grappling Hook to release as he flew high in the air. In the short time that he had, he had coiled the rope of his Grappling Hook around his arm, and had already drawn the Master Sword with his now free left hand. With an upward swing, he cut the monster completely in half as it came down, its fire-kilned pieces falling to the floor. With his right hand, he launched the Longshot, which stuck fast to the nearest pillar and shot him forward.

He landed on the wall, blocking the blow with his feet as he did. Looking back, he saw the monster's body fall to the ground. The pieces shattered like clay when they hit the stone floor, leaving only small pieces of shrapnel on the ground as any sign of the creature.

The other dancers had watched the whole thing. They were now staring up at Link with their fiery faces. Link couldn't see the eyes of the dancers' cores, but he did see that the flames were changing into a hotter color.

The dancers were mad.

Link suddenly found himself in a more difficult position than before. The dancers were trying to blow him out of the sky, launching fireball after fireball in mad succession in an attempt to kill the hero. They completely ignored Darin, who tried his hardest to knock them off balance and provide Link with a means of escape. Link knew that there was no way that he could use the Grappling Hook like this. He decided instead to resort to an ultimately risky chance.

He was going to have to jump.

Link made mental track of his next target. Quickly, he pressed the release trigger of the Longshot. In an instant, he tumbled over backwards and fired the weapon in the direction of his target, and prayed to the goddesses that it would strike home.

The familiar clang echoed through the hall. Before Link could fall into a hailstorm of fire and destruction, he was tugged furiously towards the next pillar, the force almost breaking his arm and twisting his back as he spun about. As he was shot forward, he twirled his Grappling Hook and prepared it so that he could have a hold of something when he was ready to attack.

The moment his feet had touched the pillar, he already had the Grappling Hook firmly gripping the pillar. Aiming the Longshot, he fired at the nearest dancer on the ground, and hoped for the best.

The dancers weren't exactly going to make it easy for him this time, but he managed to accomplish something either way. The one he had aimed for had leapt aside, but the one behind it was focused upon Darin too much to notice. The Longshot's business end struck home on the bottom of the core of the dancer, causing it to slip before its body dissipated and the core was drug towards the awaiting blade of the Master Sword. The core let out a yelp before it was stabbed clean through, the clay body shattering easily.

Now the remaining five dancers were furious. They began circling Link, trying to follow him as he continued moving back and forth between pillars, pipes, and strange machines that dotted the chamber walls. Link found that accomplishing all of this was easier than it looked, and it wasn't long before he got the hang of it.

Two more shots lowered the ranks of the dancers by at least two more, their clay parts dotting the chamber floor. The three remaining were now getting in a frenzy, their arms waving and their bodies spinning like crazy. Link had no idea what they were trying to do until they suddenly began to leap into the air.

Link's eyes went wide. They were going so fast that they were actually climbing up the surface of the stone walls! Fire was being left in their wake, causing a burning scar to form on the pillars as they spun up towards their prey.

Link did the one thing he could do; he jumped. Triggering the release trigger on the Longshot, he rushed forward, allowing Darin to watch his back as he rushed forward. The dancers instantly began launching fireballs in his general direction, the attacks only barely being deflected or dissipated by Darin's magic attacks. As Link landed, he latched the Grappling Hook to the pillar he was gripping, giving himself full maneuverability as he turned and aimed at the nearest dancer.

The Longshot gripped empty air. The moment it embedded into the rock, Link quickly hit the release trigger. The Longshot whipped around dangerously in mid-air, becoming an instant danger as the chain flailed back and forth at high speeds while the rest of it was pulled into the mechanism. Link almost dropped the thing out of fear of being decapitated by the deadly business end, only to find that it safely retreated back into its depths within seconds.

The three dancers had suddenly leapt at one another. In an instant, their three cores locked with each other by their legs, their flames disappearing into the gloom the moment they combined. In midair, the three of them spun about, instantly transforming as flames began to erupt on their bodies. Suddenly, the apparition began to form a pair of wings and a long, slender tail. A pair of arms erupted, followed by a deadly-looking head. The head slowly began to form an evil-looking smile on its face, and it was looking straight at Link.

_Dammit._

Link threw caution to the wind. The moment he had an opening, he took off, launching the Longshot towards the nearest target. Latching onto the wall, he was pulled violently forward, and in mid-flight he quickly tossed his Grappling Hook and pulled the release trigger.

The force of changing from one direction to the other almost broke both of his arms. The monster quickly rushed forward and engulfed the pillar he was just perched upon in flames, changing its dull brown color to a charcoal black. The force of Link's speed transferred to the rope attached to the Grappling Hook, causing Link to be thrown forward at a tremendous rate. Keeping his mind focused upon his objective, he willed for the Grappling Hook to let go, forcing himself forward until his feet were pointing to the wall.

As he predicted, he slammed against the wall hard on the opposite side of the pillars. The creature was not far behind, flying towards the hero while Darin tried to pepper it with gusts. Darin had become just a nuisance now, as the monster had grown big enough and strong enough to avoid being killed by the simplistic magic.

Link quickly did a fore flip as he felt gravity overtake his body. Aiming to his left he fired the Longshot again, this time gripping the wall at a further distance. As he felt the familiar tug on his shoulder, he braced himself and allowed his body to be pulled as if it were one with the chain, significantly lowering the pain of being pulled back and forth between surfaces.

"DARIN!" Link shouted, "Get ready to use your Nayru's Arrow!"

Darin paused and looked over at where Link was now perching on the opposite wall, the monster swiftly catching up with the Hylian.

"I can barely take out this guy as it is!" he shouted, "Its core keeps moving away from my attacks! I can't get a good shot!"

"Wait for my signal," Link shouted, "Just trust me!"

Darin nodded. He quickly got out of sight. As the monster got close enough to try to attack, Link pressed the release trigger. In a surprise and unexpected maneuver, he fired backwards, lodging himself in the corner in the opposite direction the monster expected. The monster predictably attacked to its right, only to strike air in the process.

The beast noticed its mistake. It turned around, gazing carefully as it tried to find its prey. Link was nowhere to be found, and his disappearance into thin air really irritated the creature. Its flames and smoke hung in the air as it slowly flew in a circle around the pillars in its attempt to find its prey.

As the creature continued circling, it didn't notice that it was being watched. Link, crouching atop a high ledge on one of the pillars, gazed carefully at his target. His rope was safely tucked away in his Kokiri Bust Bag, while the Grappling Hook was held tightly in his hand. Beads of sweat gently poured down from his face as he gazed carefully at the creature, waiting for the opportune moment.

_There!_

Link leapt off of the building, diving downwards towards the creature's exposed back. He had been watching for any sign of the creature's core, which still consisted of those three dancer cores. Pointing the Grappling Hook at the creature, he kept his body straight so that he would land directly on the creature's heart.

SLAM!

The monster roared, its demonic body writhing as it felt its core being gripped tightly by the weapon. Link held tight with all his might, making sure that his target was still parallel with the wall behind him before aiming the Longshot.

"NOW, DARIN!"

He pulled the trigger. The Longshot shot backwards, easily striking the wall behind them. The monster roared as it was suddenly pulled backwards with such frightening force. Link held tight with all his might, his arms feeling like they were going to be pulled apart while his body felt like it was going to be baked alive by the devastating heat.

Darin flew down like an eagle, his body glowing brightly as the energy within him prepared to let loose everything he had. In an instant, his body became like a living bow as a glowing point suddenly formed in front of him, the all of his energy culminating around that single point.

"Nayru's Arrow!"

The projectile was shot forward. The monster's "eyes" opened wide in shock, its hands trying to shield itself even as its body slammed hard against the wall. Before he would be skewered by the attack, Link quickly attached the Longshot and the Grappling Hook together before he let go, letting himself fall to the ground.

The slam that his body made as he hit the ground, almost shattering his legs, was nothing compared to when the monster's flames exploded. The three cores split, screaming as they fell harmlessly to the ground. All three of them hit the floor, two of them shattering instantly while the third broke a piece off, its flesh-like piece squirming as it attempted to move.

Link got up. His legs and arms felt very weak. As he got up, he drew the Master Sword and made a side swipe at the half-dead dancer core. The creature shattered instantly like ceramic. Link smiled slightly out of personal satisfaction of winning, and quickly sheathed the Master Sword before slipping down and sitting onto the floor in relief.

Darin quickly flew next to him. His body was glowing brightly, likely an after-effect of using such powerful magic.

"I never thought of that," he said, "Pretty ingenious using the Longshot like that."

"I just went with it," Link said, rubbing his legs in an attempt to get the pain away. "Where's the Longshot? I didn't see it fall."

"It's still stuck. Apparently you have to press that release trigger in order to get it loose. I don't know how you're going to get up there though without the Grappling Hook."

Link looked up. Sure enough, about 20 feet up, the Longshot was still attached to the wall, Grappling Hook and all. There was no way he'd get up there; he was too tired to use Farore's Wind, and he wasn't planning on climbing up any time soon. There was, however, one other solution.

"What the hell were those things?" he asked as he opened his Kokiri Bust Bag.

"Flare Dancers," Darin said, "They're usually created as guardians for important items or as sentinels. They are usually formed by giving life and fire magic to clay, and are built using a kiln. It's one of the more unique magic incarnations out there…Armos and Beamos are supposed to be made the same way."

_Damn_, Link thought. _So these things were made by the same guys who made the monsters in the Dodongo's Cavern…that explains the symbol. Maybe the Gorons came up with this kind of magic._

He reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag. Careful not to cut himself on anything sharp, he pulled out a weapon he knew he could use; the Gale Boomerang. The weapon hummed to life as he pulled it out and aimed upwards at the Longshot. He quickly tossed the weapon, letting its magic do the rest. As expected, the Gale Boomerang passed smoothly into the air, snagging the weapon with its gale-force winds. The weapon brought the weapon safely into his reach, and he quickly snagged the weapon before it rushed away from his reach.

Link reached down to pick up the Longshot and pull away the Grappling Hook, only to recoil quickly upon touching the weapons. They were burning hot. It was a miracle that they didn't seal together from the heat. Link should have seen that coming, though he had only a few precious seconds to come up with a plan; ere go, his reasons for miscalculating this mistake.

"Damn it," he said, pulling his hands into the sleeves of his Goron Tunic, "I can't believe this."

"It could have been worse, you know," Darin said, "You could be dead."

"I doubt it could have been worse," Link said, grasping the two weapons with his tunic sleeves and pulling them apart, "It's these small misfortunes that really get to me. At least if I was dead this nightmare could finally end."

Darin was silent. He couldn't believe that Link had actually said those words. Link never considered their journey to even remotely be a nightmare…at least, not by words. For him to actually say that he'd prefer death over this…

It was as if Darin didn't know Link anymore. What did Dark Link do to him?

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Damn, at last I finished this chapter. This was difficult, though I finally managed to get the umph I needed to burst in and make those big chapter updates like I usually do. Hopefully it'll be easier this next chapter, because since it's the boss chapter it should be the end of this chapter section.

Okay, so I lied...no boss battle this time, people. However, you get to see those Flare Dancers I had introduced earlier in the chapter but never got around to bringing to light. Also, I introduced the weapon of honor without going straight directly to the final boss. I know it's disappointing that this isn't what you're expecting, but at the rate this was going it would have probably ended up becoming twice as long as the Volvagia fight...so, in the end, it was either a chapter this long, or a chapter even longer that would take all night to read and write...

Darin: You're just lazy, Kerian...

**Kerian**: You know, I do try to get you killed in this story on purpose, you know that right?

Darin: *deep, biker voice* Good thing I'm indestructible.

**Kerian**: *sigh* Anyway, I'll try to work on the next chapter when I can. I've got the lineart for the boss pic done, but until I can figure out how scanning n' stuff works here at the campus, I'm going to have to wait on continuing until my parents send me their fancy IP90 printer, which is small enough that it will work out great in a college environment. It should give me an excuse to finish my other stuff as well, such as my Zelda Art project. If I can at the very least add the next section of stuff I'll be happy with it.

Now that I've got some kind of money to use, I'm going to try to buy some more music. The bad thing about me being in College so far is that it's being difficult for me to find a job; 1. because the only job I could have done through Work Study was taken in the first week of school, and 2. I don't have any transportation to take me anywhere beyond campus quicker than a few minutes, and with my classes the way they are I have only a few times in the day when I'm really free, such as late at night or really early in the morning (the latter I'd never partake in anyway). It pains me that I can't find a job...without any experience (can't really do many jobs in Egypt, with everyone speaking Arabic and the whole place being a foreign country n' all) and with only a year before I reach the age that it will be friggin' difficult to get a job, I'm in a pickle. If any of you, my honorable readers, have ever hit a crisis like this in your lives, and have any tips for me, feel free to add it in a review. Much obliged...

Well, that's it for now...other than I added a hint of subplot involving Ezlo. If you paid attention, he called Darin a spirit...even though he didn't really notice. He'll probably wake up 3:00 in the morning and find out about it and go, "Hey!" rofl.

Darin: Or, I could read over your shoulder and see the text you type and figure it out for myself..."HEY!"

**Kerian**: Until next time, we out!

-Kerian


	104. Chapter 24, Part 8: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 8

* * *

Aran awoke. He didn't realize how long he had been asleep; only that he was lying upon a wet floor, with his back against something warm. The familiar breathing of something very big echoed throughout the room…the sound of the gigantic creature that he and Ruta helped.

There was an arm draped over his chest. Aran felt a bit confused. He had fallen asleep on his own accord, while Ruta was still busy tending to the creature. As he looked over to his right, he could see Ruta, fast asleep, cuddled against his body and lying upon the creature's breathing body.

Aran didn't really know what to do. His princess, the woman he was supposed to protect and care for, was lying next to him in the same room. Part of him was screaming to get away; to crawl off and leave the princess before someone saw them and assumed the worst. That same side chided Ruta for cuddling with someone with as low of status as himself, and that she should have been looking to someone of royalty for comfort…

Like Link, perhaps…

However, the other part of him didn't blame Ruta. She was lonely, and always had been. Ever since they were kids, she always hung around Aran for one reason or another, even in her phase of being a brat.

Aran chided himself for thinking of her that way. It was true, though. If it weren't for Link, Ruta would never have changed. Though she was still stuck up, Link helped show her that she was just like anyone else, and that she should simply grow up and think of others first. It turned her into a better person…though she became obsessed with that hero.

Aran knew that Link was his friend; hell, he was the first Zora to actually make friends with the young Hylian. He even saved his life a number of times. However, Link had to snatch Ruta's heart from her, and her constant obsession with him was something that Aran could not handle. When it came to Link, Ruta became her selfish self again; so focused upon a man she wanted to be with, even though none of them had seen him for over seven years.

Aran could not deny it. He hated Link for that, though had he known that something like this would happen…

Aran didn't know what to do. He couldn't hide it from himself any longer. He cared for Ruta, more than any other Zora he ever cared about. He had been with her for so long. He knew everything about her; what food she liked, what she liked to do, how she felt about life…He wanted, more than anything, to keep anyone from hurting her…and she was hurting right now, and he couldn't do anything to help her…not like this.

He loved her, but she was royalty. Love between them could never be.

Ruta groaned slightly in her sleep. Aran looked at her again. She looked so peaceful sleeping there like that. It was hard to believe that they were even in such an evil place, or that she even knew about it, with the way that she looked right now. She was such a beautiful creature…

He reached up with his hand and touched hers with the tips of his fingers. He could feel how soft her skin was, and he found himself slowly caressing her until his hand was holding hers. It was the one time he knew that it would ever happen…when no one was looking and when she was asleep. It was the one time he could actually be able to touch her like this…just to hold her hand, the way he wanted to…

"Aran…"

Aran looked up. Ruta was looking at him with her deep, pale-blue eyes. He was immediately enraptured in them. She was looking up at him not as a princess, surprisingly, but as someone else…as his friend…

As the person he desperately wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

She smiled. Aran didn't know what to do. The person looking up at him was so beautiful…and what was confusing was that he recognized her smile. It wasn't the kind of smile that Ruta would normally give him, but the flirty, satisfied, and sincere smile that he had seen her give to only one other person…the same person who, just seconds ago, he had hated for stealing her heart.

"Princess…" Aran said quietly, "I…"

Ruta held up her free hand and gently put her finger over his mouth. "What is my name, Aran?"

Aran was really confused now. "Princess, I—"

"I'm not going to answer your question until you answer mine. What is my name?"

Aran didn't really know how to react to her. "You're name is Ruta."

She nodded. "From now on, I will not talk to you unless you call me by that name. That is a decree from your princess. Am I understood?"

The clarity and seriousness of her voice caught him off guard. All he could do was nod.

She smiled again. "I think I've finally figured it out," she said.

"Figured out what?"

She inched closer. Aran suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I understand now," she said, "I understand that Link never really loved me. What the two of us had during our time in Lord Jabu-Jabu wasn't anything…my emotions got away with me. I was waiting for someone who could never answer my problems. He was my hero…but he already had someone else…If only I had seen through that before he came back, I could have prevented all of this from happening…it's my fault…"

"It's not your fault," Aran said, "If anything, it was Link's fault. He did nothing to resist you until the very end, and then let loose that monster."

"No, it was my fault," she said. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes, "If I wasn't so obsessed over him…I don't think I ever changed. I was selfish…I wanted Link for myself, and no one else. I was rash, and dove right in without even thinking."

She closed her eyes and squeezed Aran's hand. Inside, he was dying. He wanted to help her so bad, but what could someone like him do?

Ruta opened her eyes. "But that's not what's important," she said slowly, "What's important…is that I finally figured out something important…something I should have figured out this whole time…"

Aran looked deep in her eyes. "What did you find out?" he asked.

He got his answer, but it was the answer to a question he didn't expect to be solved that night.

Ruta moved herself slowly closer to Aran. Aran felt her soft, warm body press up against his own, and felt his blood racing. She closed her eyes and reached her neck up towards him. Before he knew it, their lips were locked. They were kissing!

Aran felt that he was going to die; both out of fright, and out of pure happiness. The part that was afraid was the part of him that was Ruta's attendant, the part that knew that what he was doing was grounds to get himself killed; beheaded on the spot, in the sight of both the princess and Lord Jabu-Jabu. However, the part that was happy was the part deep inside of him that had wanted this moment all along; the part of him that had always asked the question, who does Ruta really love?

At long last, his question was answered.

Ruta parted lips with Aran and opened her eyes. She was smiling still, though tears still filled her eyes.

"I found out that my true hero, the man who I had always wanted to be with, the man who I wanted to love for all my life, was by my side all along…"

Aran felt a tear drop from his eye. He was so happy that if he were to die right now, he would die with no regrets. He wanted to keep going; to kiss her once more, and to feel her tender, luscious lips once again.

She stopped him before he could even continue. "Not now," she said, "I wanted to tell you before something happened; in case if you and I don't make it through this together. You and I, we still have to help Link…"

Aran nodded, taking Ruta's hand and holding it tightly with his own. "The sooner we can, the sooner we can free our people. I will do what I can to help if it means pleasing you, Pri—er, Ruta."

Ruta smiled a little wider. Reaching up, she lightly kissed Aran on his nose, causing him to blush. "When this is over," she said, "Then, we can finish what we started…"

* * *

Link strode up into the dark, deserted hallway of what appeared to be the main chamber of the Fiery Depths. The entire hall, which appeared to have been once a great center of activity, was deserted. Many of the machines were powered down, though it did not stop the constant hissing of steam, the dripping of oil, and the movement of gears that continued to echo throughout the depths. A strange, moving belt of black substance moved about up above Link and Darin's heads, carrying small pieces of equipment with it as it continued to move. It was held up in place by a series of brass pillars, which held tightly to the structure and kept the load above balanced.

"What do you think those are for?" Darin asked.

Link looked up. From what he could see, the pieces of metal seemed to be important. They shone brightly, as if they were made of precious metals, and their surfaces were polished brightly, so that they glimmered in the firelight. They were also attached to a number of smaller pieces, giving them the appearance of fragility.

"Whatever they are," Link said, "the Pyromancer isn't going to use them."

He pulled out the Longshot. Aiming it at one of the gears moving the strange machine, he opened fire. The weapon struck dead center, and lodged fast to the moving gears. The chain quickly pulled back, taking the gear out of the system completely.

One missing gear was all that the machine needed. In just a short amount of time, the machine began to overheat, and it began to slowly stop its constant movement. As the strange belt began to grow tight, Link drew the Master Sword and leapt high into the air. With a quick upward thrust, he tore a gaping hole into the strange material, which parted easily from the force of the metal.

The belt snapped. The entire machine fell apart, rocking back and forth as gears, pistons, and springs shot out from its depths. Oil spurted out from the creaking pipes of the machine, and, in just a matter of a minute, it began to topple off of its perch. The brass lodgings bent as the machine's weight dragged them down. With a crash, the entire structure had toppled, taking its load of machinery with it.

Darin looked over at the mess and sighed. "Always a good backup plan, breaking stuff," Darin said sarcastically.

Link ignored him. Sheathing his weapons, he made his way deeper into the chamber.

Steaming machines that once looked that they had been under constant work were cooling down, appearing now almost like slag metal. The large tank in the center looked as if it was made to heat water like a gigantic tea kettle, and still had steam coming out of it regardless of the lack of activity. Link didn't want to risk touching it; even if it was cooled down, appearances had fooled him in the past. He had enough of burns for one day.

"Where to now?" Darin asked, "You'd think that in a dungeon there would be a sign stating where to find the person in charge."

Link looked up. "You know," he said, "In all of my time travelling in dungeons, I've realized that there's always something that signifies where to find the bad guy."

Darin looked over at his charge. "Example?"

"Well, the fact that the balcony up there has a throne is a good example."

Darin looked up. Sure enough, the balcony at least a hundred or more feet above had what looked like a big throne inside. It was built so that the one sitting in it could both see and be seen by everyone below. It was intensively hard to miss, because the throne, though built of stone, had red jewels and had carved pictures of fire etched across its surface.

Darin looked at Link. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to point this kind of stuff out?" he chuckled.

Link didn't answer. He was already aiming the Longshot up at the arch just above the balcony. Silently, he pulled the trigger. The weapon fired, arching through the air as it shot its way forward like a lightning bolt. It thudded deep into the arch, and quickly grew tight. Link was pulled upwards, but had gotten used to the feeling of being pulled by the Longshot by now. As he almost reached the edge of the balcony, he hit the release trigger, letting his momentum carry himself the rest of the way.

He landed with a thud on the other side of the balcony's stone railing. Placing the Longshot back in his Kokiri Bust Bag, he looked around in an attempt to get his bearings. Darin quickly flew up and explored the back of the balcony. What looked like a potential entrance was blocked off by a lot of rubble, some of which still steaming from when it was sealed off.

"No good," Darin said, "There's no way that we'd be able to—HEY, WATCH IT!"

Link had reached into his Kokiri Bust Bag and pulled out his Bomb Bag, which he had instantly dove into. Three bombs, each fully lit, landed at the edge of the rubble. Darin flew away just as the bombs exploded, sending rubble flying as the force of the blast almost knocked a hole in the floor of the balcony.

Darin popped out of Link's pocket and growled. "What did you do that for? You could have killed me!"

Link looked down at his fairy guardian. "I thought you were indestructible," he said coldly.

Darin looked flabbergasted. "Well…that's just with elements. I can still explode, you know!"

"You should have said so earlier," Link said. He put his bomb bag back where it belonged. "Come on. The sooner we can get done with this, the better."

Darin hesitated. Link walked on without looking back. The fairy let his guardian move on before he slowly followed suit.

Darin was scared of Link now. His charge had changed, and it wasn't for the better. Even though his friendship kept him by the Hylian's side, his fear was driving him into a desire to bolt then and there. He was going to give Link some space…both for the Hylian's sake and his own.

There was something wrong…He just knew it.

* * *

The dark of the castle of the Seven Sorcerers encompassed a large amount of area in the grounds of the structure. The seven individual wings, as well as the tower in the center, were always bleak and desolate to reflect the darkness of the hearts of the masters of the castle. The darkness radiated most out of the central tower, enough so that it was hard to believe that there was any light inside.

And yet light there was. Inside, the master of Chaos was busy gazing upon a crystal that looked as if it was made of pure, unrestrained light. Within the crystal, the Chaos Mage gazed upon a series of seven symbols, each representing the seven powers that were known as the Sages. A final symbol was trying to make its way into the center, though failing to grasp itself in the middle no matter how hard it tried

Malgannis growled. There was something wrong with the final stages of the plan. Not even past the third stage of development, and already there were complications. Things would have been so much easier if there weren't so many distractions. This destabilization would only lead to further strife, until, finally, the pawn would be useless in his plan.

He couldn't allow for that to happen.

"So, this is where the great Malgannis spends his time."

Malgannis didn't bother turning around. He knew very well who it was.

"Vaati," he growled, "Just because you can be silent, it does not mean I don't know you're there."

Vaati stepped out of the shadows; his hair covering the right side of his face. The red eye that could be seen sparkled brightly in the white light. He looked up at the crystal and lifted up a hand to cover his eye from the glare.

"What the hell is this for?" he asked, "It's not like you to have something this bright."

"The brightness you see, Vaati, is holy magic," Malgannis stated, "It is of a kind that you've never seen before."

"Damn straight," Vaati growled, "What's something like this for?"

"This," Malgannis said, holding out his hand in reverence, "represents the mystic powers held by the ones we have defeated, the Seven Sages."

Vaati looked up at the crystal in surprise. He raised his eyebrows. He had seen the power of the Seven Sages before, though never like this. The time he had seen it was in the battle at the Chamber of Sages, when he and the others first set foot into the passage between Hyrule and the Dark Realm; Ganondorf's prison.

"You're pulling my damn leg," Vaati said.

"I'm not," Malgannis said calmly, "And you know it. This is the power connected in its true form. These markers represent the power that we still have in our possession…"

Vaati looked up at the markers. Sure enough, two of them were faded, their powers having been withdrawn from the hosts currently wearing them. What confused him, however, was the strange symbol moving up and down between the markers.

Malgannis looked at him, noting his confusion. "That represents our current pawn."

Vaati's gaze lingered upon the item. What was confusing was why it was moving the way it was. What seemed strange was how grim the object looked.

"It's not supposed to look like that, is it?" Vaati asked.

"Very observant," Malgannis said, "He is a problem…"

Vaati looked carefully at the item. He thought he recognized it for a second. If he didn't know any better, it almost looked like…

"What is the current progress of the Pyromancer?"

The sudden change of the conversation caught Vaati off guard. Clearing his throat, he continued staring at the strange markers as he made the report he had overheard; the purpose of his visit.

"The Pyromancer is currently under attack," he said, "Turns out that the Hero's decided to pay him a visit. He's stated that the boy's dark side erupted a bit earlier than expected."

"Problems that will be dealt with over the course of time," Malgannis responded, "Did he mention whether or not his project is complete?"

Vaati nodded. "He did. He was vague on the details, but he said that it will be up and running when the time is right. No idea what that means though."

"All shall be revealed in the due course of time," Malgannis stated, "What of the others?"

"The Necromancer's attack was accomplished. He invaded the eastern fringes of Kakariko and left a lot of bloodshed in his wake. However, after making an appearance in the area, he cut the attack off. I'm not sure of his reasons…"

"Thank the foul creatures you call goddesses that you do not; otherwise, you would likely be dead where you stand," the Chaos Mage stated, "To be informed before the event occurs is a privilege that only a prize few can learn."

Vaati nodded. Knowing too much could kill a man. He knew that often enough; he was usually the killer.

"What of the Shaman?"

"The Shaman still continues minor raids upon the Gerudo Village. He never effectively deals with them though in my opinion. I can't help but wonder why you don't crush the Gerudo flat."

"The Gerudo are traitors to Ganondorf. They are his prize to do with what he will alone. Besides…as women warriors, they can be effective breeders in the future. We can't simply take control of the planet with our armies alone, though I'm sure the master will have a plan."

Vaati nodded. He looked again over towards the crystal, fascinated at the circling pieces of what could have only been the strange medallions that they had stolen from the dead Sages' bodies. He usually wasn't interested in this kind of stuff; only in women and slaughter did he find enjoyment in life. This, however, seemed to represent the connection to their enhanced powers, to the task at hand at bringing Ganondorf back into power, and as such it was interesting to look at one's destiny to find it so small and fragile, as if easily crushed between one's fingertips or cast away by a foul shadow.

"You have an assassin, don't you?"

Vaati looked up from his mediations. Malgannis was staring straight at him. The emotionless look burned into Vaati's soul. Though he was used to it, the look still gave him the creeps. He turned around and made to leave, though he nodded slightly to ensure that Malgannis knew that he wasn't just going to ignore him. Doing that would be a big mistake.

"Use him," Malgannis said, "The Hero of Time is going to no longer be useful to me. You know what to do."

Vaati didn't answer. He made his way slowly through the dark of the castle. Although he finally had the problem of telling Malgannis of their powerful weapon gone, he was slightly disappointed.

He was the one who wanted to kill that damned kid…

* * *

Link and Darin made their way down a long, evil-looking hallway towards the darker parts of the Fiery Depths. They had been walking for a little under an hour by now. The constant tapping of Link's feet on the oily surface of the water kept the two of them on edge as the noise echoed throughout the long, dark tunnel.

Link had his sword drawn out and looked as if he was itching for a fight. Darin knew that Link just wanted to avoid one, but lately with the way things have been going between the two of them he doubted whether or not he was correct. Link had been acting very odd of late. He had no doubt that there was something wrong at this point. Darin just hoped that it would pass after they were done with this dungeon.

"Damn oil's getting into my boots," Link said in disgust, "I'm going to have to get a new pair or something."

Darin didn't say anything. He didn't want to talk; he was too busy thinking.

Link looked over at his fairy guardian. "You aren't talking." Link wasn't asking; it was a statement.

Darin still didn't say anything.

"Usually you'd be saying something sarcastic right now to cheer me up," Link said.

Darin kept looking straight ahead.

Link shrugged. "I already told you; I'll make things right when this is all over. Aren't you at least satisfied of that?"

Darin stopped. "Do you hear something?"

Link looked at Darin in disbelief. "Didn't you listen to a single word I just said?"

Darin looked down. "Watch it!"

Link looked down, but it was too late. Had he have been paying attention, he would have noticed that the reason why his boots were squishing against the stone floor was because they were wet, not because he was still walking on damp, oily ground. The thin film of water and oil had disappeared, with nothing but several cracks on the floor to indicate where it had gone to. The cracks had started to grow bigger, and the sound that Darin was speaking of was the sound of roaring water…

…A sinkhole…

"Oh f—!"

The floor beneath them collapsed. Link yelled as he fell, attempting to grip something in a vain attempt to keep himself from falling. The walls, however, were too slippery, and Link knew that by the time he would reach down to grab his Longshot to save himself it would already be too late.

He crashed into the water with a mighty splash, just inches away from being skewered by the sharp rocks below. Darin quickly followed along, though by the time he got to the bottom Link was already being dragged away by the rushing current.

"Damn it!" Link shouted over the rushing water, "Why do things like this always happen to me?"

"Link, hang on!" Darin shouted, "Try to find something to snag onto?"

Link tried to reach towards the sides of the wall, but went against it once he saw how sharp the rocks were next to what little of a bank there was. He tried to swim against the current in an attempt to slow down, though he only succeeded in making himself tired. The concept of himself losing water buoyancy and getting himself killed on the rocks was something he certainly didn't want at all.

"Watch out for the whirlpools!" Darin shouted.

"The what?" Link shouted. He turned around. Sure enough, where the current was strongest was a set of whirlpools that potentially had no end to their depths. Some of the holes were big enough for Link to get just his foot caught in; more than enough to get himself drowned. The others were so large that he'd likely be swallowed up and never seen again.

Part of him felt that he'd be alright with his ability to teleport and his Zora's Scale, but he knew that it wouldn't work. With all the oil in the water, the Zora's Scale would be useless, and he would be going too fast to be able to concentrate on teleporting out.

There was only one option available. As quick as he could, he reached down to grab his Longshot. He found himself rolling around with the current in his mad attempt to reach for it, the water forcing his hand away in his vain attempt to pull the weapon out. He almost let his grip slip a couple of times, though finally managed to get the weapon out of the water and fired it upwards.

He was lucky enough to hit a dry piece of rock. The Longshot pulled him upwards quickly, the feeling of being dragged out of the oily water easily comparable to being dragged out of quicksand or a mud pit. He forgot to lift up his legs to break the force of his landing, and hit the rocky surface hard with a SLAM!

Shaking his head to clear it, he looked down. A second later and he would have been sucked into a whirlpool lined with sharp rocks, which would have potentially shredded his body if he wasn't careful. As the oily water dove into the depths of the hole beneath the current, Link could see pieces of rock actually tumble inside easily, some of which breaking into pieces on the way down. He thanked the goddesses that he managed to get out of that mess in one piece.

"You alright?" Darin asked. He had buzzed up towards him while he was still looking down.

Link nodded. "I think so," he said. He looked down. Only a couple of minor cuts across his legs, but that was it.

Link quickly grabbed his Grappling Hook. It was strapped tightly to the rope once again, though the outer part of it looked scorched. Tossing it upwards until it grabbed onto a rock, he pressed the release trigger for the Longshot and began to climb up, making his way higher and higher until he could escape from the darkness below. Using both his Grappling Hook and his Longshot, he climbed up the rocky ledge until he could finally see some kind of light.

When he finally got out, he heard the strange sound of mechanical whirring. Looking around, he could see several platforms moving in a steadily downward motion between a large gap. On the other side was a familiar door; one that was gigantic, and looked like it had once had a dungeon key to open it. The platforms each appeared to have a set of metallic rings attached to them; rings big enough for his Longshot to strike.

Link dragged himself out. Darin followed suit and looked around. His body glowed brightly as he gazed across on the other side.

"The Pyromancer was here," he said, "His dark energies surge all over this place."

Link got up and twirled the Longshot between his fingers. "Well then," he said, "Let's go pay him a visit."

He aimed at the nearest ring attached to the platforms and opened fire. The weapon succeeded in latching on. In moments, Link was flying towards the platform as it slowly made its way down, and was just about to grab the ledge before it could go down too far.

Suddenly, the ring his Longshot was attached to broke. Link felt himself falling, the recognizable sound of rushing water filling his ears as he fell. His eyes opened wide as he rushed headlong into the abyss of death, with no way to save himself as he fell…

Darin rushed over to the edge the moment that he saw Link fell. As the last of red that was Link disappeared into the gloom, Darin could only shout. There was nothing he could do to save him!

"LINK!"

* * *

The evil in Kakariko was beginning to stir again. People were shutting themselves into their homes, afraid of what was going to come. Doors were barred shut. Windows were boarded over. Escape exits were being formed. Eventually people decided to tunnel out of their own homes and towards the direction of the south only to find themselves barred by the stone walls of the tunnels made by the Resistance. There seemed to be no way out.

The Kakariko Graveyard was stirring. Poes laughed and gathered about across the surface of the graves, their bodies flickering in and out of existence while their lanterns flashed back and forth in the darkness. The dirt began to shift as, deep within the soil, the dead began to grow restless in their graves. In the depths of some of the darker catacombs, the moaning of Redeads echoed in the dark, their shuffling gait kicking up dust as dark, sickly green smoke filled the air around them. Deeper still, the echo of swords striking shields could be heard as the undead bodies of Stalfos began to rise again; the warrior spirit inside of them eager to do battle once again.

Far below, deep within the eastern rock, and past the point of no return for the living; in a place where the darkness of the underworld was brighter, the nightmarish form of the Necromancer watched over his arisen creation. The creatures below bellowed in anticipation for battle, their decayed and skeletal bodies held in place by the forbidden magic of a fallen race. The undead wailed in agony, roared in fury, and laughed maniacally as they stood waiting for the chance to swarm over the land of the living once more.

The Necromancer would smile, if he could. The emotions of others had been lost to him a long time ago. He, like the creatures standing before him, was given a new chance at life; a life after death, where the souls of the fallen could reemerge into the bodies they once called their own. The flesh was but a weakness; as a part of the undead, one could belong to an immortal legion where the flesh is no longer valid, where bone and sinew can be rebuilt with just the flick of a wand, and where the petty strife of the soul was no longer valid. It was an existence that the Necromancer always offered to those who wished to join his armies; both living and dead.

Below where he stood, a council of Liches sat together, pouring through concepts and strategies while the Necromancer watched over his troops. The Lich was a creature that was born of a mortal still with life. These Liches were much like himself once; men and women who desired power, who were curious of the secrets of this world, and, most importantly, were the afraid of the greatest unknown to any mortal…death.

They were the perfect conduits for his power. Liches were an advanced form of Necromancer; men and women who became so enraptured in the art that their flesh literally falls away unto dust, leaving nothing left but bare bone; not even marrow inside of them. Their bodies and souls were kept intact with their bones, the last piece of them connected to the earth from whence they were born, through dark magic. They kept their free will, and could perform all of the powers of necromancy for eons to come. They truly had the ultimate existence.

Not like the Necromancer. He had evolved beyond the power of a Lich. He was confined within the power of his immortal body; a body that would not give up its barely living flesh. Magic coursed through his veins more than the others. He was beyond the ultimate existence…

His only regret was that his soul was in the hands of another.

A Lich made his way up to the Necromancer's podium. "_Master_," the undead mage said, "_The troops are prepared. Our reserves are ready to wait behind while our main force is prepared to strike ahead. We will wipe away the curse of the living from the last bastion of the Sheikah overnight._"

The Necromancer turned and gazed down at the Lich, his eyes gazing soullessly through his skull-like helmet. "_Good,_" he said, "_Prepare to send the bulk of our army to the Castle of the Seven. The rest will remain within the confines of the Shadow Temple._"

The Lich looked up at the Necromancer, the magic orbs representing his eyes widening in shock. "_Master? We're leaving?_"

The Necromancer slowly shook his head. "_We're waiting,_" he stated, "_Our primary forces are not needed here. Send the warriors from the shadow lands to the castle. The reserves will await here to serve as defenders for when the time comes…_"

The Lich looked curiously up at the Necromancer. "_And…what time would that be, master?_"

The Necromancer did one of the few things he never does normally; he smiled. "_When your youngest brother finally heeds my call…_"

* * *

At first, there was only black. Darin couldn't see a damn thing, let alone figure out where Link was. He flew about in a vain attempt to figure out how he was going to find Link; whether he should dive in and save him or simply see if he had grabbed a ledge. Either way, he doubted that he could see him in this black.

"LINK!" he shouted.

Suddenly, there was a familiar snap-hiss sound that echoed through the chamber. The powerful, cable-like chain of the Longshot shot upward, its arrowhead end rocketing forward before thudding hard into the ceiling above. The chain grew taught, and soon the sound of Link soaring upward could be heard as the weapon pulled him up.

Link was tugged up by the Longshot by his foot, his lower body literally soaked while his pant legs were exposed by his tunic, which had fallen towards his torso due to gravity. Darin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight; even though Link obviously just had a brush with death, the sight was still comical. The legendary hero of time was hanging upside down off of a ceiling by his foot, with only a simple press of a release trigger being the only thing keeping him from falling to his doom.

"Not cool," he growled.

Darin chuckled some more. Link reached up as best as he could without slipping off of the Longshot. Slamming the Grappling Hook into the rock, he grabbed the rope and slipped away from the Longshot, climbing up a few feet before grabbing the other weapon and pressing the release trigger. Once he was in position, he fired the Longshot and then willed the Grappling Hook to let go, letting himself be pulled to the opposite side where he needed to be.

Darin followed along, flying across the gap easily. Link was already getting his weapons back to where they belonged and was trying to dry himself off as best as he could. Darin couldn't help but find it so hilarious that Link managed to only get his top half wet after a fall like that. He had to know what happened to him.

Before Darin could open his mouth, Link grabbed him and held him tightly, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Don't you say a word," he growled.

Darin bobbed up and down. Inside, he still found this as funny as hell. However, he knew that it was never a good idea to get Link mad, even if they were friends.

Link let him go. Slowly, the two of them made their way towards the door. The giant thing was unlocked, though Link knew that it was best to expect a trap. Reaching up with one hand to open the door, he armed the other with the Longshot and pointed it to the opposite wall. As soon as he was ready, he would fire it and get out of harm's way, so as to make sure that he wasn't going to get into a dangerous situation.

Slowly, he pushed the door open. The moment he could see through the crack in the door, he fired the Longshot and pulled himself away. The doors swung wide open the other way, and right away a huge wave of crude oil poured straight through, crashing headlong into the floor and pouring straight down into the empty gap to the waters below. The oil continued pouring through until there was just a small film of it sliding down towards the depths below.

Link released the Longshot and made his way over towards the edge of the gap. He and Darin looked over the side. The sound of water had gotten dimmer, likely because of the oil now coating across its surface that slowed it down. The platforms had slowed to a stop, the thick oil having caught up inside of their gears and silently halting the machinery in its tracks. It almost seemed completely silent now in that chamber, even more so since neither Link nor Darin said anything.

_A second later, and I'd be in that mess_, he said to himself.

"Wow," Darin whispered, "That's a lot of sludge."

Link didn't bother looking for too much longer. Turning around, he looked towards the dark of the door. He took a deep breath as he stared into its blackness, as if daring it to send out another trap.

_Well_, he thought, _it's now or never…_

Link put away the Longshot and walked towards the black. Darin silently followed along, his light blinking as he prepared his magic reserves for the task at hand. As they continued into the dark, Link relied more and more upon Darin's glow, hoping that he would be able to make it to their destination before it got so dark that they couldn't even see past their noses.

* * *

The Pyromancer could sense them. They were coming closer and closer to their intended destination now. The boy and his fairy…an odd pair. Regardless, they would be exterminated one way or another.

The boy thought that he was safe behind his Goron's Tunic. He didn't realize that his foe had already prepared for that. The Goron's Tunic was just a tool that could easily be broken. As could any of the hero's tools in his arsenal; every last one of them would be pointless against his penultimate weapon…

He could hear it…it was growling, waiting patiently for the chance to dig its jaws into its prey. The twin heads twisted and writhed around each other, itching for the chance to strike, while its mighty and barbed back rippled with its twitching muscles and its powerful desire to destroy. Heat blistered throughout the room, and throughout the shadows the monster within let its own shadows dance through the glowing light of the fire, its eyes glowing brightly with intense energy.

The Pyromancer opened his eyes. _It is time…_

"Don't worry, my pet," he said coolly, "Your dinner is coming…"

* * *

Link and Darin found themselves in a dark room, where there was nothing around in the way of light but the glow of several unseen fires. Water, covered in oil, lay at Link's feet, and smoke billowed throughout the room. There was likely a layer of it up in the ceiling, it was so thick. Link coughed and waved it away from his face before he began to look around in an attempt to find out where they were.

Before either of them could do anything, there was a slam as the doors behind them suddenly shut closed. The door instantly became barred by black, charred chains, which held tightly to the door and became as hard as stone. Flames began to congregate around the center of the room, until, finally, the room lit up as several torches throughout the chamber were lighted all at once. Atop one of many strange, square platforms in the water was the fiery figure of what could only be the Pyromancer.

"You're mine!" Link shouted.

He pulled out his Bow and quickly fired an arrow. The arrow burned to a crisp before it could even come close. The Pyromancer didn't even flinch.

"_Well now, Hero of Time,_" he chuckled, "_We meet again after all these years. The others' description of you is true to their word. You really do look like an oversized brat._"

Link growled. He put away his Bow and drew the Master Sword and his shield. Darin began to glow brighter as he readied a magic attack with all of his might. The Pyromancer simply laughed.

"_Has coming to my comrades' dungeons taught you nothing?_" he shouted, "_I'm not here, fools. By the time you got here I had plenty of time to get to the other side of the temple. I'll be long gone before the two of you have been finished._"

"Damn you!" Link growled, "It's because of you and the rest of your cowardly friends that things have been going to hell! Why can't you come out and fight like a man?"

The Pyromancer chuckled. "_They aren't exactly my 'friends,' you know, but still, it wouldn't be worth my time killing you," _he laughed_," It would be far too easy to do so, that's why. But no, no I and my comrades share like minds when it comes to our prey. I prefer killing my victims much more painfully…the methods I have in store are a bit unorthodox on my part, but they still prove effective._"

"As if you could kill me," Link growled.

"Link, be careful," Darin said, "I can see something moving in the water. There's no telling what the Pyromancer's got down there."

The Pyromancer chuckled again. "_Your fairy guardian is smart,_" he stated, "_Since your friend is so keen on your own safety, I can offer you a deal. You've caused plenty of destruction in my lair; that conveyor belt that you destroyed had a number of special pieces of equipment that are as worth as much as all of Hyrule together. How about you go home…forget ever coming to this place. I'll leave you alone and you won't hear from me again. That would be the easy way…though of course, in the end, you'll probably still come in an attempt to kill me. The choice is yours; sacrifice your life now, or wait until later._"

"It's just like a coward to ask someone to go the easy way out when they have a knife to your throat," Link hissed, "You can kiss your ass goodbye, Pyromancer!"

The Pyromancer laughed. "_Suit yourself,_" he said, "_Although it's only fair that I warn you that you are going to burn in hell a little early, brat…come and meet my hellhound…_"

The fire moved aside. Suddenly, the stone platform that he was standing on broke apart. The oil began to part, revealing the red glowing light within the depths that soon became as bright as the fire lighting the room. Link gazed into the water's depths, only to back away as not one, but two pairs of eyes glowed brightly within the depths.

_Oh damn…_

Suddenly, the water began to part. The surface began to ripple, quickly forming larger and larger crests until the water became waves, the oil breaking apart and spreading and revealing more of the fiery glow within. From the depths of what looked like scalding water, a pair of heads burst forth, each supported by a long, sinewy neck that were each covered in spines and had red-orange scales across the surface. The gigantic creature's necks extended straight up until their snouts almost touched the ceiling, its upper belly finally surfacing out of the water, before the creature finally lowered itself back into the depths. Its necks bent down and the two heads stared directly at Link, gazing hungrily as their glowing eyes shone bright in the gloom. One head was long, thin, and full of needle-sharp teeth like a fish, while the other had huge fins across the base of its skull, its snout was blunt, and its teeth were larger and more robust.

_Prehistoric Twin Serpent, Gleeok…_

The monster roared; its heads each giving a unique sound. The thinner head let loose a hiss-like screech, while the second head let loose a low bellow. The sounds echoed throughout the chamber, causing the walls to shake and small pieces of debris to fall from the ceiling above. Link lifted his shield to block the oncoming debris, allowing Darin to hide beneath it with him as the rocks began to pummel the ground.

The flaming apparition of the Pyromancer circled around his dragon, his eyes never leaving Link.

"_You see, Hero,_" he said, "_My faithful pet has yet to have been fed. He faithfully knows that when there are intruders on my island, he cannot back down and will not be given a meal until the intruders are gone. Usually, he just burns them to a crisp, but when it gets long enough that he can't take it anymore…well, having two heads fight over you while you are still living will be interesting to watch…_"

The monster hissed, the fins covering the base of its two necks rattling as it did, giving it a much more intimidating look. The giant beast glared at Link, its twin heads circling him but refusing to attack until they were told. They remained faithful to the Pyromancer, likely from years of being trained at the base of a whip or worse. Link was curious just how resistant to fire this creature really was; known the Pyromancer, the key item on the list of training or torturing someone would be the use of open flame.

"Gleeok," the Pyromancer growled, "Attack!"

He let loose a final cackle before his flaming apparition disappeared. As Link's eyes moved to Gleeok again, he only barely had time to jump away before the beast attacked, both of its heads striking hungrily at once as it tried to get at the tasty morsel. Link quickly ran around the pool of water, trying to avoid the creature before it could get at him fast enough.

The monster quickly moved closer to Link. The head on the right was closer, its longer, thinner snout more likely to grab Link than the shorter, blunt one. Link wondered whether it would be worse to be bitten by the one with teeth sharp enough that it would likely cut all of his leg muscles with a single flick of its jaws, or by the one whose mouth looked strong enough to crush him like a wafer.

"Darin!" he shouted, "I could use some backup!"

"Farore's Gust!"

Darin's attack hit the head on the right dead on. The beast roared, shaking itself as it attempted to clear its head from the buffeting attack. The second head was quickly on Link's tail, its mouth gaping wide as it came closer and closer to engulfing Link and swallowing him whole.

Link quickly took a good look at the inside of the creature's mouth. It was orange-pink, with a red tinge in the back towards the throat. The beast's teeth looked like they could cut through just about anything, and heavy muscles lining the outside of its mouth looked easily strong enough to crush metal, much less bone.

Link decided to take a risk. In just seconds, he quickly spun around, letting his determination to win the fight power his attack. With a roar, he unleashed a powerful blade of wind from his sword, his spin attack adding power to the magic until it was strong enough that it would easily cut through anything. The monster's mouth was right in the middle of the attack.

The beast roared in pain, its mouth now bleeding towards the throat where it had been cut. However, the cut wasn't deep enough to have gotten anything particularly important. It shrugged the blow off, raising its head well out of reach of Link's sword, while its brother turned around and brought itself level to the other's head.

Link had gone around the room up to the opposite side now, following the edge of the pool exactly. He couldn't understand why this creature was so willing to back off when it clearly had an advantage in size. It was then that it hit him; it wasn't backing off to retreat…it was trying to give itself body room for a stronger attack!

Its right head opened its mouth wide; the long, tooth-filled snout simmering as fire began to fill up within its throat. Link did the one thing he could do at that moment; he lifted his shield and got every part of him that wasn't protected by the Goron's Tunic behind its protective barrier.

The flames were almost too much for even his tunic to bear. The beast let loose a powerful, brutal attack, the flames hitting the shield dead center and circling around Link until they formed a perfect circle around his body, essentially placing him inside of an oven made entirely of fire. Sweat poured from Link's face, and the back of his throat began to feel dry from the burnt air he was breathing. He almost gasped when he thought he smelt the familiar scent of melting steel, which could have only been the shield; his only defense against this kind of attack. He had to act fast before it was too late.

When the monster finally stopped, Link quickly moved out of the way. He was careful to avoid the still-red stone as he continued his way to the left, letting the monster follow as he ran. The beast was taking a while to attack; the blunt-snouted head sat back and waited while its brother simply breathed and watched Link with its bright, pupil-less eyes, its mouth still smoking from its last attack.

_It has to recharge_, Link said to himself. _The other one probably has to as well. That last attack was brutal, so it's not too surprising. That gives me an idea._

Link quickly ran until he could see the creature rearing back, preparing its attack once again. He got down and readied his shield, preparing for the attack to get him head-on. Darin watched from the sidelines, ready to provide back-up the moment Link needed it.

The monster let loose its stream of flame, letting it burn around the body of its victim and feeling it pass easily onto the other side. Perfect. Its victim was killed so easily. Had it have known that using the shield again so soon would have been its downfall, it could have survived. Now it was just ashes to be licked and a ticket to its next meal.

When it closed its mouth, there were no ashes. Lowering its head in surprise, it tried to sniff out its opponent. It couldn't find the scent anywhere; it had been burnt off. Had it burned the ashes as well?

No…there was a faint residue, but it was going up?

A clinking sound of metal being released from rock caught its attention. It looked up, only to find a warrior in a red tunic falling from above, sword raised and ready to strike. The warrior let loose a mighty roar as he fell, landing straight on the creature's snout and slashing down.

The monster let loose a screech before bucking Link off. Link landed on the ground, well away from the danger of the boiling water nearby. He watched the creature's head thrash about angrily, its powerful neck muscles swinging its head back and forth like a rag doll. Link could see to his horror that the attack didn't cause any damage, until he looked closely at the top of the head.

There was a plate of armor atop the creature's skull, unnoticeable when looked at head on or beneath but completely noticeable when looking from the top of its head. The plate looked strong, though it also looked like it compensated for a lack of something…potentially, a means to keep people from attacking a potential weak spot. A fine, hairline crack, barely visible with the monster's constant movement, could be seen near where Link had struck the monster.

_Now I know your weak spot_, Link said to himself.

"Darin!"

The fairy turned in his direction. "What?"

"Try to distract that thing!" he shouted, "Keep an eye out for when it reveals the top of its head! I'm going to try to get it to make an opening for me!"

Darin bobbed his head. "I'm on it!"

The two split off into different directions. This time, Link went towards the right, having the creature's left head follow along. The shorter-snouted one was more than keen on following, its giant maw snapping quickly as it chased the Hylian. The second head was still trying to recover; shaking itself in an attempt to get rid of the pain while its brother pulled their body along.

Link quickly got himself into a position to defend himself. When he was on the opposite side of the door again, he got down and raised his shield, which still was steaming from the monster's last attack. Essentially baiting the giant creature, he reached back to grab his Longshot, knowing full well that it would only take a few seconds before the beast decided to attack him once more.

Suddenly, Link was bowled over as the monster rammed into his shield, almost breaking his arm as he was thrown backwards from the force of the blow. He felt himself skid across the floor, his back aching from the impact. As quick as he landed, however, he was up and leaping aside as the monster tried to take a bite out of his exposed body.

He honestly didn't expect the monster to do that. He had expected it to come up and attack him with a ranged attack or to at least try to repeat what it had done earlier. He didn't expect that head to actually charge him and succeed in catching himself off guard!

_Their attacks must be coordinated_, Link thought. _One attacks specifically at a distance, while the other attacks head-on. But didn't one of those two have some kind of a beam attack or something?_

As Link kept running, he heard the beast screech again. The head on the right was on the offensive again, and was attacking Darin; who had launched one of his Farore's Gusts at the second head. The second head shrugged off the attack and bellowed, while Darin kept flying about with the first one hot on his heels.

"!" he shouted, "Why do I always get myself into messes like these?"

The monster simply roared and continued its attacks. Darin flew out of the way, trying to keep one head distracted while the other concentrated on attacking Link. The long-snout of the creature's first head snapped and jabbed at the fairy, trying to get close enough to actually harm him.

Unfortunately that was all but impossible. While one head had its neck stretched to its maximum length in an attempt to attack the fairy, the other was trying to get at Link. Its neck barely stretched out beyond the pool before it stopped. It snapped its jaws and bellowed angrily at Link, its body thrashing in the water in its attempt to get at its prey.

_You can only reach so far_, Link thought. _Let's see what you'll do now that you can't ram me…_

The monster hissed. It opened its mouth slowly; powerful waves of heat hissing from its throat and blasting Link in the face. As it opened its mouth, a bright glow began to form inside, causing the heat waves to suddenly become hotter as the air began to literally bake in its light.

"Damn," Link said, "Your breath stinks…"

The monster bellowed as it released its attack.

The beam was faster than any arrow, and travelled farther than any fire-breathing creature could accomplish. It let loose a deadly hum as it shot forward, crashing into the wall and forming a deep scar as it melted through the stones, breaking them apart as it punctured through the wall's surface structure. The entire air seemed to collapse and explode from the heat of the powerful energy weapon Rocks and debris fell from the force of the blow as the creature moved the beam from side to side, making sure that it actually managed to strike its prey.

The creature closed its mouth. The beam disappeared in a flash of light, revealing a huge scar of debris in its wake. However, by the time the creature had started its attack, Link was already mid-way into his own.

The monster bellowed, the Master Sword striking right on top of its armored head. A chip of keratin-reinforced skin flew off of its head from the force of the blow, and a long, thin crack had begun to form over its forehead. It bucked and tossed its head back, trying to find its attacker while writhing in pain.

Link landed near the long, white-hot streak of stone floor where the monster had made its attack. He could still feel the heat in the air from the force of the beam. Inwardly, he swore. Fire was one thing that he could handle. An attack like that would not only destroy his shield, but it would ensure that there'd be nothing left!

Right on cue, the other head turned around, its attention drawn now to its partner. While the other one continued thrashing around, the second roared and hissed, keeping itself between Link and the other head. The Gleeok's neck arched and its spines rattled as it hissed angrily at its victim.

Suddenly, the other head turned around and joined it in its anger. The two moved about like snakes; their necks coiled and twisting while their barbed spines rattling and their fins shaking. While the long-snouted one hissed, the other let loose a low, guttural growl. The two continued to shake about threateningly, their gazes never once leaving Link.

Suddenly, the creature let loose a roar form both heads, which shook the room. Gleeok suddenly leapt out of its pool, revealing a scaled body with long, sinewy fins, tremendous spines, and a gigantic tail along with two pairs of powerful legs. The beast quickly dove beneath the oily waves; though not before letting loose a stream of flame upon its passing into the water.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Watch out! The water's rising!"

Darin was right. To Link's horror, the oil suddenly caught fire. The splash from the monsters returning to the pool caused the water to rise past its edge, forcing the burning mass closer and closer to where Link was. He could feel water at the base of his boots, which steadily began to rise as the water and oil mix continued to make its way towards the Hero.

Link acted fast. Launching his Longshot, he flew high into the air, landing easily upon the ceiling. The flames were strong and huge, almost reaching up to where Link was still hanging for dear life. The water continued to rise slowly, almost to the point where Link was afraid that he was going to be burnt alive from the temperature of the flames.

"Farore's Gust!"

Link felt a cooling breeze from below. Looking down, he could see Darin slowly using his magic to push away the flames and the oil. Darin was using everything in his power to stop the deadly inferno from completely incinerating his friend.

"Darin!" Link shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm saving your life, dammit," Darin shouted, "There are drains on the far sides of each wall. If I can figure out how to open them, we can get all of this water out!"

Link looked around. "Do you see any switches or anything?"

Darin kept going. "Try the corners! I think I saw a platform just show up a few seconds ago!"

Link looked around. Sure enough, a stone platform had suddenly been pushed into place. On top of the platform was a roughly familiar object; a crystal switch.

_Yes_, Link said to himself. _Hopefully I won't kill myself while doing this…_

He carefully got out his Grappling Hook and wrapped it around his sword arm. Willing it to grip tightly to the ceiling, he aimed the Longshot at the wall nearest to the switch. Pulling the trigger, he felt the recoil of the weapon almost push him off as its chain shot forward like an arrow, the arrowhead shape spinning slowly before it struck dead-center to the wall.

Link felt himself being pulled forward. Releasing his grip on the ceiling he quickly got into position so that the blow wasn't too hard. The moment he landed, he drove his Grappling Hook into the side of the wall and gave himself room so that he could attack the switch. Pulling his Longshot out of the wall, he aimed at the crystal switch and fired.

The switch made a metallic ringing noise when the Longshot hit it. The weapon bounced off and quickly pulled itself back into its spring-loaded cartridge. As the crystal switch began to glow orange, it slowly began to pull itself back into the wall, forming a great hole in the stone.

The water instantly began to drain. Link tried to climb out of the way as the fiery liquid was pulled into the drain. He could hear the roaring of thunder as the deadly waters continued to make their way down below before the last of the water was gone.

Link slipped down. Some of the oil was still on the ground, burning brightly with deadly flames. Darin had already begun clearing a path around the pool in the meantime, trying to ensure that Link would have room to fight. Link put the Grappling Hook back for now and drew the Master Sword. The gleaming surface of the weapon danced as it reflected the light from the flames.

"Is that all you've got?" Link said aloud as he looked into the depths of the pool, "For a dragon, you sure are predictable."

A huge blob of oil erupted upon the surface of the pool. On cue, the Gleeok rose out of the water once again, both heads roaring and screeching as they got into position. They glared at Link with their huge, glowing eyes, and their necks twisted and writhed as they prepared to go on the offensive once again.

Link quickly ran around, circling the pool and watching the monster as it gazed upon him. The two heads hissed and growled as they glared at their prey; watching him as he ran around it in a circle.

Darin suddenly noticed the water starting to move. "Link! Watch out!"

The warning came too late. Link was stopped in his tracks as a powerful tale with a huge, webbed fluke slammed hard into his body. He was thrown backwards, the force of the blow knocking him all the way into the opposite wall. Link felt himself slam into the wall and recoiled, tasting blood in his mouth in the split second he had before he fell to the ground.

Where it not for his shield, he would have been dead. Link slowly got up, coughing up blood from his injuries as he did. He tried to use the Master Sword for a crutch, pushing himself up until he could stand and using the weapon as a means of keeping himself upright. Once he stood up, he looked down at the small puddle of his own blood, formed by a combination of cuts, bruises, and his own insides.

He looked up at the monster and gave it a dark, deadly glare. "Okay," he growled, "You want to fight rough? You've got it…"

* * *

The Pyromancer smiled. From his crystal ball, he could see the entire battle. He was enjoying the fight immensely. Every blow that the Hero made backfired as his beast changed its tactics and knocked him aside like a toy. His creation, Gleeok, was the perfect destroyer of hope…

_Why?_ He thought. _Why is it that you continue to rush headlong to your own destruction, boy? Why do you constantly fight only to be engulfed in the flames of rage and the fires of war? Don't you see that your actions are simply futile against the full might of our power? You truly are helpless, boy. Where it not for your success against the others, I'd sincerely doubt the goddesses' abilities to determine whether or not you were truly the descendant of the Hero. You truly are weak…_

He watched as Link leapt aside as one of Gleerok's heads, the one with the long snout, tried to take a nosedive at the hero. The Hylian suddenly brought himself around and did a spin attack, striking at the monster with the Master Sword with enough force that it would have potentially cut off its head. The monster screeched, shaking about as blood began to ooze slowly from the cut in its armor.

The Pyromancer cocked a fiery eyebrow. _Not bad_, he said to himself. _At least I know that your combat skills are not fruitless. Now…whether or not you can survive further attacks will be a different matter entirely._

Dreadslash walked slowly over towards the Pyromancer. He bowed low before his master, his right fist upon the ground and his left on his chest. He gazed up at the Pyromancer and cleared his throat, making ready to give his report.

"Master," he said, "It is done. The machine is in working order, and our cargo has been loaded on board. All that is needed is your skills in the way of magic, master."

The Pyromancer smiled. "Perfect," he said, "Prepare the last of my forces and get them inside. The last of the blueprints and plans must also be on board. By the time we take off, there is to be nothing left of this place."

Dreadslash bowed lower. "Yes, master."

The Dinolfos got up and turned to leave. Before he could go very far, he was stopped when he heard the Pyromancer chuckle slightly.

"Tell me, Dinolfos," the Pyromancer said slyly.

Dreadslash gulped. Whenever the Pyromancer sounded like this, it usually wasn't a good thing.

The Pyromancer turned and gazed down at Dreadslash with an evil-looking smile. "How would you like to learn the secrets of Pyromancy?"

* * *

Link groaned. That was the third time he had been knocked backwards like that. The monster he was fighting was very good at figuring out his moves. It was much smarter than he gave it credit for.

So far, he had hit the head with the long snout twice, and it was looking at him angrily. It was the one that had knocked into him and slammed him against the wall. The other one, however, was getting hard to kill. It wasn't attacking in the same way before; instead, it was relying upon their tail, which, although predictable, managed to catch Link off guard at least a couple of times now.

As Link got up, he suddenly bent forward and yelled. His torso was in severe pain. He could feel his body heat up quickly as something inside of him began to open up and release a deadly onslaught of pain and suffering.

Link could see his tunic go dark. He reached down and touched it, confirming that it was blood. The wound he got in the fight with the werewolf had yet to fully heal…but why did it split now, of all times? Why did it hurt so badly?

Link didn't bother thinking about it. He quickly leapt aside as the powerful strike of the Gleeok's short-snouted head crashed into the wall right where he was standing. The beast backed off angrily, though not before it was suddenly struck hard by the powerful blade of the Master Sword.

The beast roared, shaking about as it tried to get rid of the pain. The hairline crack had formed into a huge and noticeable gash across its vulnerable spot. Pieces of the armor were already falling, revealing soft tissue within that signified the weak spot on its head.

The Gleeok hissed, both of its heads circling now as they gazed carefully at their prey. Link knelt upon the stone floor, his wound oozing with thick blood as his body attempted to heal itself. The beast began to slowly hiss and growl, its heads moving back and forth as they studied their prey.

Suddenly, they descended once again. Link was ready this time. In a split-second, he had launched himself forward with the Longshot, the weapon taking him straight to where the first switch would open up. As he did, he extended his reach with the Master Sword, the weapon flashing in the firelight as the hero moved swiftly through the chamber.

_KACHING!_

In but a moment, the monster was screeching in pain. The one with the long snout recoiled, its neck twisting and writhing as blood spurted from atop its head. The armored part of its head cracked and snapped until it finally completely broke off, revealing smooth, vulnerable flesh atop its head. The beast continued to writhe until it finally leapt out of the water and crashed into the pool, causing the water to rise and igniting the oil with tremendous heat.

Link landed hard on the wall. He groaned in pain, grabbing tightly to his wound as he leaned against the wall. He could hear Darin coming just behind him, and as the fairy rushed to his side he quickly tried to keep himself from losing too much blood by pressing on the wound.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "Are you alright?"

Link groaned. "I think so," he said. He hissed as the pain suddenly increased, and he quickly gripped tighter to his abdomen.

"Can you close that?" Darin asked, "I'll be able to keep the flames off of you if you can."

Link suddenly got an idea. As Darin flew off to combat the flames, Link quickly put his left hand inside of his tunic and over the wound. Making sure that he had a good grip on the Longshot, he gripped the wound tightly, took a deep breath, and began to focus hard upon his emotions. Right away, an image of his friends came to mind; Darin, Farore, Biter, Aran, Ruta, Tai, Tarel, Rose; and with their images in his head, he focused upon his inner energy.

"Din's Fire," he said calmly.

Right away, he regretted doing it. The pain was almost unbearable. He almost cried out in anguish as the flames struck his torso. Having nowhere else to go with his Goron's Tunic blocking its power, the flames encircled around his entire body, completely sealing the wound and adding yet another fresh scar to Link's body. He quickly cut off the flames and gripped tightly to himself, feeling the steam come rising out of the openings of his tunic. He cursed his stupidity, though the good thing was that now he had stopped bleeding.

"Nayru's Arrow!"

The familiar attack quickly cut through the air. Link watched as Darin's attack struck a crystal switch, activating it and causing the water to slowly drain as the pedestal holding the switch slowly backed into the wall. As the water descended and the flames died down, another blob of oil exited from the pool in the center before the dragon ascended once again.

This time, the Gleeok was furious. The beast rose high into the air, its two heads snaking about as it began to slowly claw its way out of the water. Link watched as it brought its chest out and landed it on the side of the pool, revealing a very broad body that had a pair of legs that ended each with a three-toed foot; two pointing forward, one pointing back.

Darin quickly flew over to Link's side. "Careful, Link," he said, "I don't know about you, but something tells me that the angrier that thing gets, the harder it is to kill it."

Link nodded. "I noticed that too. Get ready to back me up just in case."

The beast lowered its powerful necks down, each head growling angrily as they stayed out of reach from Link's attacks. The head that had yet to have its protective armor torn off remained in front, growling angrily as it gazed at its prey. The creature hissed as its fins began to slowly snake back and forth, eyeing Link dangerously as it prepared to attack.

Darin suddenly noticed their attack plan. "Link, watch out!"

Like snakes, the two heads struck. Link barely managed to jump away as the Gleeok attacked with all the force of an avalanche with each head. Floor stones, still slick from oil and water, were quickly transformed into rubble as the beast continued its attempt to attack Link. Link stayed as far away as he could, but the corner of the wall was right behind him. If he didn't find a way around these monsters soon, he was going to become dragon bait.

Darin tried to get between the beast and Link, firing as many magical attacks as possible. However, no matter how much the fairy tried, each attack just glanced off the monster, only making it madder. Finally, the one with the longer snout struck and made a glancing blow on the fairy, knocking him straight into Link's pocket.

Link looked down. "Kind of convenient that you always end up there."

Darin just looked up; completely knocked out of the loop from the force of the blow. "Is that you, grandma?"

Link ignored him. This was no time to be funny.

Finally, Link managed to spot what he was looking for. As the beast attacked, he saw an opening that he could not refuse. Bringing the Master Sword into position, he quickly leapt aside as the short-snouted head attacked; its large mouth biting down with enough force that Link could hear its teeth snap. Life seemed to slow down as Link watched the beast's eye gaze upon him. The anger and rage inside of that glowing sphere almost halted Link in his tracks.

Unfortunately for the Gleeok, Link was used to such looks by now.

"_TSSSYYAAAAAAHHH!_"

The Master Sword struck. The beast roared in pain. Armor fragments and pieces of skin shattered as the plating finally broke free with an almighty crack. Blood began to soak the blade as the beast tried to shake the pain away with all the force it could muster. Link didn't have time to react as the head suddenly slammed into him in its painful throes, knocking him into the nearby wall.

Link groaned. His vision was blurred, and he could hardly see. His back felt like it had been crushed by a mountain, and he could feel cuts and bruises all across his arms and legs. Though the werewolf wound wasn't hurting any longer, he could feel it tingling slightly as if it was being poked by needles.

As he looked up, he could see the creature's two heads gazing down upon him hungrily. Link recognized the look before; just about every monster, every beast, every deadly animal, even every evil man who had ever fought him gazed at him with that look when they knew that their prey was incapacitated. Link could hardly move; he certainly couldn't get out of the way in time. He was a goner.

_Hell_, he thought. _I'm always a goner. It's like the goddesses are playing a game with me. I can see their smirking faces right now. Any second now, someone or something is going to suddenly come in and stop this thing just the moment before it turns me into lunch. A deus ex machina…something that I cannot fathom how it got there or, right now, do not truly desire. I guess all I really want is to just die…_

The head with the long snout licked its chops. The second one hissed almost gleefully. The first of the two slowly lowered its head and then opened its mouth incredibly wide to take a bite.

_It's about damn time I get my way…_

The monster opened its mouth wide. Link could feel its hot, smelly breath across his face. He waited patiently, hoping and praying that it wouldn't hurt too badly. He was just ready to give up.

Time seemed to stand still. The creature's mouth was still wide open. Link could feel, slowly, its rancid breath passing over his body. He was waiting, but the opportunity for death wouldn't come. Something was wrong.

"_You drive me to insanity sometimes, do you know that?_"

Link watched as his left hand suddenly began to glow. The Master Sword's blade beamed brightly, casting a strange projection as it glowed. A familiar shape began to form; it was the shape of a strange being that looked at first like a wolf, until it slowly grew into a man who looked like he was made of pure golden light. Link instantly recognized him for what he was, and just glared.

"What do you want now?" he asked.

The Hero's Shade looked down at Link with a look of disappointment. "_You are supposed to be a hero…a man that people can look up to. What would they think of you now, giving up like this? What will they write in the history books?_"

"I don't care," Link said, "At this point, the Seven are going to probably burn them all anyway. What's the point?"

"_The point_," the Hero's Shade said, "_is that you have a duty to perform. You alone can stop this…no one else. There is a reason why only you can pick up the blade in which I now reside. It wasn't some twist of fate that you were born into a family that had the greatest legacy in all of Hyrule. You weren't just placed in this world out of the fantasies and whims of deities…your existence was preconceived by the goddesses long before you were even born. They knew you would be here even before you were born, even before your parents, grandparents, and ancestors before them made the choices that brought you into this world._"

"Oh yeah?" Link growled, "Well, did they know that, deep inside, I'm a raging monster? Did they know that I had just the same amount of capability of killing people, innocent people, as I did killing the monsters that plagued Hyrule? How the hell did they expect me to mentally survive being eaten away from the inside by a monster that happens to be me?"

The Hero's Shade smiled. "_Did that ever stop your great grandfather?_"

Link opened his mouth, but the words failed him. He couldn't speak. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even the first Hero of Time. Was his life any different than the one before him?

"_Your great grandfather had the same problems as you,_" the Hero's Shade said, "_You both are so much alike…both of you were brought into this world under the assumption you were like any other, when out of the blue you end up being asked to do a quest, and then later find that the quest was predestined to be your lives from the beginning. You both had friendships; people you cared about and wanted desperately to protect. But also, deep down, you had a dark side that wanted desperately to escape. Eventually, you had to come face to face with that dark side, and have to confront your own worst fears. But then you also find that in and among the people you care for was the people who loved you the most, and the special ones that you loved back. It was with their care in your mind, and their souls forever bound to yours, that kept you going. It was them, not just the rest of Hyrule, that you were fighting for no matter the cost. Regardless of how much you wanted to end, it was with them by your side and in your mind that kept you from dying regardless of what you were afraid of._"

Link looked up at the Hero's Shade. He stared deep into his eyes, which were more like wisps than anything. As he did, the Hero's Shade looked back, only his stare was far more penetrating. His stared straight into Link's soul. He found that more than unsettling even at the best of times.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked.

The Hero's Shade smiled. "_I reside in the Master Sword_," he said, "_How can I not?_"

Link looked down at the weapon in his hand. The Master Sword seemed to beam brighter as he looked at it. He began to wonder exactly how old the weapon was…and, with that, how old the Hero's Shade really was. If it truly understood all that the Shade had said…did that mean that it was alive?

"_Listen carefully,_" the Hero's Shade said.

Link looked back up. He was listening.

"_You have to be prepared for the unexpected,_" he said, "_Whatever you plan to do, it cannot happen now. All you can do is continue on until you succeed. Don't ever give up…remember that…_"

The Hero's Shade slowly began to fade back into the Master Sword. Link watched him go; his body fading away back into the blade before its glow slowly dimmed back to its original color. The Master Sword released one final gleam before the Hero's Shade disappeared entirely.

Link knew that he was right. Regardless of what he thought, or how badly he wanted it to end, he couldn't have it end like this. His friends needed him. He couldn't quit on them now. It wouldn't be right. He had to, at the very least, finish this fight.

As time sped up, Link realized that he could really use some divine intervention right about now.

As the Gleeok opened its mouth wide, its intent to swallow Link whole, Link could only hope that something would come crashing through the wall right now. Anything…he just wanted to get out of this predicament to finish this fight.

He got his wish.

"_RROOOOOAAAAAARRRR!_"

The door that led into the chamber was suddenly torn apart; destroyed from the outside as something very big crashed through. A long, crocodilian-like mouth opened wide and snapped shut upon the Gleeok's neck. The beast roared in pain as it was shoved aside by the powerful might of the huge creature, its mouth barely coming inches from Link's face before it snapped shut. The dragon was shoved headlong back into the water before the newcomer stopped its advance to let loose a triumphant roar.

Link got up. He looked at the beast in shock. Not an hour or two ago, he had been fighting for his life against this monster. What was it doing helping him?

"Link! Are you alright?"

Link turned around. His eyes opened wide just before he was tackled by a flying mass of blue, fish-like skin. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that he was being hugged by Ruta, and that Aran was close behind with a smirk on his face.

"Guys!" he said, "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like, genius?" Ruta asked.

"We felt that there was a hero in need of aid," Aran said, "This time we were graced with some extra help."

Darin got up and poked out of Link's pocket. One look at the giant reptile sent him straight back into the tunic.

"Sweet mother of Nayru, have mercy!" he said. Poking his head out, he spotted that he wasn't the only one hugging tightly to Link. "Oh, hi Ruta. Fancy meeting you guys here."

"Just like old times, friend," Aran said. He looked up at the giant reptile, which was growling as it circled the pool. "Well, sort of anyway. At least _this time_ we won't be fighting against a Barinollusk."

Link chuckled. Standing up, he looked over at Ruta and Aran. The two of them couldn't have come at a better time. One second later, and he would have been a goner. Smiling, he patted both of their shoulders together. He had never been so happy to see them both.

"Thanks, guys," he said.

Aran shrugged. "What are friends for?"

Ruta was just about to comment before a noise caught her attention. "Uh, guys," she said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that thing isn't dead yet!"

They turned around. Sure enough, Gleeok was getting out of the water again. The dragon was really mad this time, going so far as to drag itself completely out of the water. Its girth dragged against the stone floor, pulling up loose floor stones with its powerful scales. The long, sinewy body bristled with its barbs and spines, and a pair of primitive fins on either side of its body shook off the oil and water that was still across its smooth scales. The two heads gazed independently at the newcomers, their eyes glowing with seething rage as the beast stood its ground.

The giant reptile growled, standing between the monster and the others. Though half Gleeok's size, it had already proven that it could pack a powerful punch, and it was obviously unafraid of the much larger dragon. It snapped its jaws threateningly, as if daring the beast to attack. Link, Aran, Ruta, and Darin all watched tensely, wondering when the two would actually begin to fight one another.

The fight soon began anew as the powerful beasts both charged. The reptile at first had the upper hand as it rammed into the Gleeok's chest, driving the beast back, but Gleeok soon proved the saying that two heads are better than one. Before the reptile knew it, both heads were snaked around its body, biting hard into its flanks while constricting its chest.

The creature bellowed in pain, though it still continued its assault, going so far as to bite hard in the place where the two heads were connected to the body. The Gleeok, visibly ignoring the pain, continued its assault as it bit down hard into the creature's legs in an attempt to get it to stop. It was already being backed into the wall, essentially cornered by the powerful beast.

Before long, the Gleeok was soon reminded that the creature it was fighting wasn't alone. The shorter-snout head suddenly had a fin completely torn off as a pair of boomerang fins sliced through the air. It roared in pain and attempted to bite at the fins before they returned to the Zora who launched them. Before it could, however, it was soon attacked on the other head by a powerful blast of pure water, which peeled away the scales and outer skin of its head with ease.

The monster roared with pain, though not before it suddenly got an eyeful when Darin suddenly popped up out of nowhere and began to focus all of his energy in one attack.

"Pyro Cyclone!"

Fire and wind began to spiral as Darin attacked the larger of the two heads. The creature roared with pain as Darin managed to land right smack in its right eye, ruining it as the combination of magics completely devastated the flesh around the creature. It writhed back and forth as it attempted to get away, only to be stricken further by the combined attacks of Ruta and Aran. With its brother head being pinned down by the reptile, the one with the long snout had no idea what was happening until it was too late.

"_TSSSYYAAAAAHHH!_"

Link had launched himself into the air with the Longshot. The powerful weapon brought him right above where the Gleeok was standing. The release was all it took; the monster was so confused and in such pain that it didn't notice him. It took only one clean swipe of the Master Sword before he completely severed the monster's head.

_SCHACHING!_

The head flew into the air. Open mouthed, it soared until it finally managed to land right next to the pool. The head smoked and fizzled, its tongue twitching and its eye still trying to find life before the glow finally managed to die.

The Gleeok just stood there. Its second head gazed unbelievingly at the stump that lay next to it. As it stared, its eyes suddenly began to change color; from a piercing white, to a very angry yellow.

The beast roared. Its bellow pierced through the chamber walls, echoing and bringing down destruction in its wake. The bellow was so loud that everyone tried to cover their ears. The reptile shook its head about in an attempt to escape the sound, though it was still stuck fast to severed neck.

With a strength defying that of most creatures, the dragon easily lifted the giant reptile with one swing of its mighty tail, sending it soaring to the opposite wall. The reptile crashed, bringing down bits and pieces of the stone as it struck. The reptile, covered in rubble, made one last vain attempt to get to its feet before it collapsed, unconscious.

The Gleeok wasn't done. In an instant, Link, Darin, Aran, and Ruta were on their toes; dodging right and left as the beast went on a rampage. Right and left, the powerful monster attacked; slashing with claws, delivering powerful kicks, flailing both its tail and its severed neck, and biting at whatever moved in the air. Link seemed to be its primary target, as the beast continued to snap right at his body, regardless of how much Link tried to swipe at it with his sword.

The beast reared back and let loose another loud bellow, this one loud enough to shake the roof to the point that large cracks were now forming in the stone above. Link tried to cover himself with his shield, while Aran and Ruta did their best to find cover beneath a larger rock. Darin was stuck in the middle of it all and almost got himself hit twice before joining Link and hiding in his tunic pocket.

The monster began to open its mouth. White-hot energy began to seep into the opening, revealing the glowing power within. Link knew right away where this was going to end. The monster opened its mouth wide and slowly began to arc its neck before it prepared to release its monstrous payload.

"Everyone, run!" Link shouted.

Ruta and Aran didn't ask questions. They simply obeyed. Link quickly led the two of them in a circle around the pool, as far away from the monster as they could. If they could get far enough that they would be able to escape the blast, it would be all the better for them. One swipe from that monster's terrifying beam attack and they would be done for.

They had just barely gotten across to the other side when Link noticed something. The monster's attack was taking longer to charge. He could see that the single ball of energy inside of its mouth was getting bigger…much bigger. The beast was going to fire a stronger attack, and he was pointing it at the two Zora.

Suddenly, Link realized that something was wrong. There was a reason why the beast was targeting the Zora. The Seven Sorcerers were attempting to revive Ganondorf; in order to do that, they had to capture all of the power of the Seven Sages. Somehow, not all of their power was given up; otherwise, they would have not been able to create the deadly monsters throughout Hyrule or even build up their power to their current level…

Somehow, they must have forgotten to factor that the sages had descendants. If that were the case, then when both Goro-Link and Karen had become sages…the power of the Seven would have greatly diminished. Wouldn't they try to target the next sage?

Ruta…

"Aran!" Link shouted, "Watch out! Get Ruta out of the way!"

Aran looked up. He noticed the monster targeting the two of them. Quickly, he grabbed Ruta and ran the opposite direction. The monster's gaze followed the two of them, the sphere in its mouth already reaching its maximum size.

Link quickly went to action. Tossing his Grappling Hook into his Kokiri Bust Bag, he reached in and grabbed his bow and arrows. Pulling the quiver over his body, he attached it behind his shield and quickly pulled out an arrow. Knotching it to the bow, he took aim with the weapon and continued his pace, not once stopping as he aimed with the deadly weapon.

The arrow was applied dead center to the monster's eye in Link's perspective. His mind was working overtime; judging the distance between the bow and the monster's eye, the distance needed to launch the weapon, what little debris still fell from the ceiling, and any factors of air that were needed to ensure a perfect shot. It took Link just barely a moment before he found the right angle, and adjusted to match his speed.

The arrow flew as gracefully a bird; true to its mark and with the swiftness of an eagle. The weapon soared through the air before it finally collided with the monster's eye, causing it to turn its head in recoil and launch the powerful ball of energy away from the two Zoras.

The projectile crackled and fizzled as it flew. The deadly weapon soared through the air before it finally struck the ground just 20 or so feet away from the two Zoras. Unfortunately, that was more than enough to get them in the backlash. The explosion knocked a huge hole in the wall, sending debris flying and almost taking out the giant, unconscious form of their reptile friend in the process. The two Zoras were tossed aside in the resulting destruction, landing hard upon the stone floor and trapped beneath the rubble.

Link and Darin were also knocked aside from the force of the blow. They had landed hard on the rock, both potentially a huge distance away from the two Zoras. As Link got up, he gazed with horror at the sight that lay before him.

Ruta was trapped in the rubble. She was trying desperately to escape, but to no avail. One of her fins lay a distance away from her reach, while the other she tried to use to break through the rock. Aran was still in a daze on the ground a distance away; unable to react as the monstrous dragon passed him by. The Gleeok made its way towards the trapped Ruta, its remaining head licking its chops as it opened its mouth and prepared its powerful beam attack once again.

"No," Link said aloud.

Darin spotted the monster and yelped. "Aran! Get up!"

Aran shook his head in an attempt to clear it. He couldn't see or hear anything. Everything was just a blur.

"Aran!" Link shouted, "GET UP! HELP RUTA GET OUT OF THERE!"

Aran tried to stand. He could barely move.

Ruta gazed up into the eyes of the beast, her own eyes opening wide with absolute terror at the sight.

She screamed. "ARAAAAANNN!"

The beast was just about ready to launch its attack…

"NOOOOOO!"

Aran had rushed forward, staff in hand; his feet half running, half sliding across the floor in his attempt to get between the beast and Ruta. As the monster was just about ready to let loose, Aran stood between the princess and the mighty dragon and slammed the end of his staff into the stone.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" he shouted.

The Gleeok opened fire. The deadly beam shot forward like a lightning bolt from hell; its deadly energy burning the air in its wake. Aran was the only thing standing between Princess Ruta and absolute death.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!"

Suddenly, Aran seemed to transform. A spectral fire washed over his body, and suddenly a barrier of pure, crystalline light began to form between himself and the mighty dragon. The beam collided straight with the barrier, the powerful forces causing the whole room to rumble as the magics together fought one another for supremacy. The force of the two destructive forces almost caused the entire room to fall apart as one force tried to destroy the other.

Darin and Link could only stare at the powerful force that was going on in front of them. Link's eyes were wide in disbelief, while Darin simply whistled.

"Whoa," the shadow fairy said.

Ruta looked up at Aran, her eyes full of tears. Only she could see the amount of stress that this was taking on Aran's body. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. The spectral blue fire across his body appeared to be eating him alive, and the powerful beam was steadily forming cracks across the crystalline shield which was being held in place.

"A…Aran…" Ruta whispered.

Aran turned to look at her. Though his eyes looked strained, he slowly formed his lips into a smile. "Your highness," he said, his voice clear and strong regardless of his physical pain, "I'll be alright. You confessed your love to me, now it is time for me to confess mine."

Ruta just looked up at him. She could see pieces of his skin slowly drying out and cracking. His fins drooped, and his tail looked as if it was going to fall off. The shields steadily cracked open as the force of the powerful beam tried to break through.

"From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I had loved you," he said, "I never once stopped loving you. My feelings for you never changed, growing stronger only with the passage of time. I have always believed in you even in your darkest days, and though I was saddened by your blind and misunderstood concept of love I still was more than willing to stand by and wait patiently. In the end, I always knew that someday you would accept being mine, for I always was yours."

Ruta felt the tears continue to drip. "Aran…please…"

Aran smiled. "No matter where I am," he said, "No matter where you go, and no matter what happens in life, I always belong to you. You are my princess, and I am your servant. I am yours…Ruta…"

The beam finally died down. Aran's shield spontaneously broke, and he suddenly fell to his knees. His body was caked in cracked skin, and his eyes were closed over. He was smiling.

Ruta was crying. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Only just now, she had finally convinced herself that she had finally seen the truth, that she could see this reality for what it was…and it went away in a heartbeat.

"Aran…" she whispered.

The Gleeok glared hungrily at the two Zoras. It opened its mouth wide, and prepared to take a bite…

"NOOO!"

The Longshot roared right in front of the Gleeok's snout. The beast roared angrily, its powerful head shaking back and forth as Link suddenly came forth and struck with the Master Sword. The end of its snake-like tongue as well as two teeth were cut off from the force of the blow. Link quickly released the trigger, flipping into the air and launching the Longshot skyward.

The Gleeok looked up and prepared to strike at Link, but not before it was suddenly struck by a powerful, forceful wind.

"FARORE'S GUST!"

Darin's attack knocked the monster's head backwards. It roared as it tried to get a fix on its opponent, only to be buffeted by an ever strengthening cyclone. Darin focused all of the magic he could in one shot, containing the cyclone's power and epicenter upon the monster's single remaining head.

That was all that Link needed to succeed in the final blow.

"HaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Link brought the Master Sword straight down. The weapon pierced straight through the smooth flap of skin over the creature's skull, penetrating straight into its unprotected brain. The monster roared in pain as the Master Sword dug clean through its head, cutting through until it exited through the roof of its mouth. As Link pulled the sword out, the Gleeok continued to thrash about, not once backing down even as it was breathing its last breaths.

The monster roared and bellowed. Its tail thrashed back and forth, its claws dug through the stone and tore through it, breaking it to pieces and chunks. Its spines shook about like mad, and its fins waved back and forth in death. Its eye went wild with devastation. It had become a creature experiencing the last few painful, maddening minutes before death.

Thankfully, Link brought its end early.

One swipe with the Master Sword was all that it took to sever the neck. The beast's head fell to the ground, crashing hard as it landed. The rest of it twitched and writhed some more before the whole thing fell in a heap. At long last, the Gleeok was dead.

Link didn't waste time. Sheathing the Master Sword without once cleaning off the blood, he rushed over to Ruta's side. She was kneeling next to Aran's body; her eyes full of tears and her hands slowly caressing his ruined skin. She looked up at Link, her eyes red from crying; giving him a look that begged him to tell her that this wasn't really happening.

"Link…help me," she sobbed, "Aran's…A…Aran's…"

Link didn't know what to say. He knelt down beside Aran's body. The Zora's pale-blue skin had changed to a dull brown color, his skin cracked and dry and his body thin from lack of water. He looked fragile enough to crumble from the slightest touch. All because of such use of power…

Aran really loved her, didn't he? And what was more, Ruta loved him back. For once, Link was upset that a girl who once liked him now got over him and liked someone else…the heartbreak involved in this was almost too much to bear for both of them.

"Ruta," Link said, "I…I'm sorry."

"Uh, Link," Darin said, "I don't think that this is over."

Link turned around. Darin couldn't have been more right.

The Gleeok's body was writhing and twisting. Its limbs were contorting and moving in odd angles, causing the bone to crack and the joints to twist in ways that they shouldn't. Its necks snaked about like a pair of tentacles while its tail struck the walls back and forth, oozing blood from the wounds being formed on the already dead body. As it continued to writhe, Link saw the skin suddenly change from a bright, deadly orange to a very dark and violent purple…a color that he had seen only a few times before.

"Oh crap," he muttered.

The body spontaneously transformed into a fluid-like substance. The violet colors snaked across the creature's skin, while the bones, rotten and warped beneath the flesh, were dragged forward by the powerful mass. Yellow eyes with black corneas and pupils suddenly popped all over the body while bright purple, wart-like balls of puss and gross-looking tentacles of red and blue sprouted throughout the body.

_Chaos_, Link thought. _That's what the journal meant. Raw chaos was used to initially feed this thing and make it bigger. It's no wonder that it changed its strategy so often; it could never really make up its mind and decide how to fight! I don't think it was even supposed to be alive._

The monster let loose a gurgling roar, which echoed throughout the chamber slowly like a resonating gong. It pulled its mass forward, oozing across the stone and making its way towards the three friends. As it passed over the pool, its body hung over the surface; absorbing the oil as it moved across as easily as if it were soup. It left the pool sparkling clean in a very disturbing kind of way, as if it had taken away not only the oil but any of the tiny organisms potentially living inside of it as well.

As the creature approached, Link drew the Master Sword and his shield. He stood between the monster and Ruta, who was still clutching tightly to Aran's body. He wasn't going to let the creature come any closer than this.

"One more move, and I'll rip you apart," he growled.

Darin flew alongside him. "Link, be careful," he said, "This is chaos in its rare and natural form. You don't want to get too close and touch it. You might never be the same again if you do."

Link looked up at the monster. Its eyes all stared at him; its tentacle mass waving about crazily as it gazed hungrily at its potential prey. Link didn't bother thinking about the risks. Right now, all he wanted to do was kill this creature. It was going to pay for what it did to Aran.

Suddenly, a gargantuan eye opened up from the center of the mass. Its huge, yellow and black shape gazed sharply upon Link; the eye gazing into his soul but registering back as simply madness and misunderstanding. Link was suddenly mortified. He had seen this eye before. He didn't know what to do…he was so scared that he couldn't even breathe.

As the eye gazed at him, Link heard a tiny whisper in his head.

_Pain…_

He looked deeper into the eye. He could actually almost feel the creature's thoughts, and it made his head squirm.

_Pain…such pain…_

A long, thin tentacle of chaotic slime reached forward to grab Link.

Suddenly, the beast hissed. A small rock had fallen from above Link's head, revealing a beam of light that shone all across Link's body. The tentacle that was about to engulf Link completely disintegrated, while the rest of the chaos mass slowly backed away in retreat.

Darin stared at the creature and laughed. "Hey, that's right!" he said, "Chaos cannot exist where there is order! It's just like the chaos chains back at Death Mountain!"

Link looked at Darin in confusion. "What?"

Darin flew up to Link's ear. "Remember when we fought Volvagia?" Darin asked, "The chaos chains holding him wouldn't break unless they were hit by something of great power, but the final one wouldn't break at all until I hit it with my Nayru's Arrow. Well, according to legend, Nayru was the one who brought order to the world of Hyrule. Where do you think that order comes from?"

Link looked up at the bright crack in the wall. The early morning sun was reflecting down from above like a bright mirror, causing him to raise his hand in an attempt to get the glare out of his eyes. He then saw the chaos mass slowly make its way to the back corner of the room in an attempt to escape the light as best as it could.

_Of course_, Link said to himself. _It's light! From out of the chaos order shall form, and what better way to represent order than with light?_ "That's it!"

Link suddenly rushed forward. Master Sword in hand, he ran straight to the monster as it tried to ooze closer and closer to the wall; intentionally trying to reach the cracks within. As the beast saw its initial prey actually run closer towards it, it opened all eyes in confusion.

_Pain…?_

"You want pain?" Link shouted as leapt into the air, Master Sword raised, "I'll give it to ya!"

Link brought the Master Sword down as he landed, driving it straight into the creature. It moaned and gurgled as the Master Sword passed through. Lightning sparks began to form as the blade oozed straight into one of the eyes, causing it to suddenly split into two smaller ones. As Link held the Master Sword in place, he began to call upon the power that the sages granted him.

"You killed my friend," Link said, "You caused devastation to this lake. You represent all that the Seven Sorcerers have tried to create that is evil, wicked, and downright chaotic. You are the thing which I despise the most. The time has come for you to leave this world."

The largest eye grew very wide. _Fear…_

Link released the energy building up within him. The Medallion of Light suddenly burst from his hand, its energy channeling straight through his arms and into the Master Sword. The light energy that shot through the Master Sword and into the beast was powerful enough to devastate an entire castle. The beast of chaos slowly was eaten through; its body disintegrating into insignificant pieces of dust.

The beast's eye blinked once as it was slowly eaten alive by the powerful light. It muttered one last word; one final thought; before its body finally was eradicated completely.

_Relief…_

The beast disappeared, and Link's world suddenly went white.

* * *

Link awoke to find himself in an all-too familiar chamber. The Chamber of Sages lit up with the same glow as it always did. The six pedestals representing the power of the Seven Sages stood across from the place where he stood. The pedestal resembling the symbol of water slowly began to glow bright blue, and a familiar figure stood within the center of it.

Link's eyes went wide. "You have got to be kidding me."

Standing there, completely unblemished and unhurt was Aran.

The Zora opened his eyes and gave Link a sad smile. "_You're surprised?_"

Link nodded. "How in the hell…? You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Aran nodded. "_My parents died when I was very young. They were both a part of the Zora royal court. I was raised as a commoner but brought into the house of Hyxan when I was seen to have the powers of a Hydromancer. However, my brother once told me that we both were of royal descent at some point in time in our lives. Though it lies truer with the noble line, the bloodline of the Water Sage can lie elsewhere as well…and the fabled sage Ruto never did marry._"

Link cocked an eyebrow. "Then how could Ruta even be around?"

Aran closed his eyes. "_King Zora, in his later years, had many concubines to occupy his time in his grief. In the end, he fell in love with one above the rest. He did not need to speak with his daughter to know that he had her blessing. The king remarried, and had a child that would later grow to be a fine young lady. As a dying wish, the king asked his daughter, herself engaged to another suitor, to name her daughter in recognition of one of the ancient Zora of the royal bloodline. She chose Ruto. This is why Ruta is named for what she is._"

Link crossed his arms. "How can you even be here when you're supposed to be dead?"

Aran opened his eyes with a smile. "_I wasn't really dead,_" he said, "_My body gave way past exhaustion, but my spirit lingered inside. If one were to perform the greatest of Hydromancy magic upon my body, I could easily have lived…but then I would not be able to pass on into this realm, would I?_"

Link looked at Aran in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

Aran shook his head. "_All will be revealed in the due course of time,_" he said, "_For now, you must live on and continue to fight…and, in order for you to accomplish that, I shall help you along the way._"

Aran lifted up his staff, which he twirled in the air and struck upon the ground. His body glowed with astral fire as he lifted his free hand high into the air.

"_Take this symbol of Water,_" he said, "_Let it flow through your heart and soul, and let the rivers and lakes and streams of Hyrule come to your aid. Know that, from this day forward, the Sage of Water will always be by your side!_"

There was a flash of bright light in the air above. Link instinctively raised his hands to grab the piece of the medallion that fell. As it landed in his hands, he gazed upon it in awe. Even if it was only a piece, it was still powerful. He felt it oozing into his body as he slowly gripped tightly over it, until with a flash of bright pain it completely merged within him. He felt a bit tired from the ordeal, but much less so. The process this time was much more relaxing.

Link looked up. Aran was still smiling. Link nodded slowly back. He could slowly feel tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll miss you, my friend," he said.

Aran smiled a little more. "_We'll always be around,_" he said, "_One way or another, friends stick together no matter what. No matter how strong the tide or how deep the current flows, it is always the same water that the droplets flow in._"

Link chuckled. "A Zora proverb?" he asked.

Aran shook his head. "_I actually came up with that myself,_" he said, "_It might very well become one someday._"

Link could really feel the tears starting to well up. It was hard to contain them. "I'll make sure that it happens."

Aran nodded. He waved his hand as the world around them both began to fade into white. As Link felt the Chamber of Sages disappear into darkness, he could hear Aran's voice one last time.

"_Take care of Ruta for me…_"

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Wow...just, wow. That was the hardest boss fight I have ever written. It's 2:00 a.m. as I write this. I probably won't even get to post it 'till tommorow. ugh...

Darin: Too much time talking with friends, eh?

**Kerian**: *ignores* Anyway, that was quite the surprise ending, huh? You have no idea *how long* I've been planning that. Finally, it's good to get that bit out of my head and onto paper, in a manner of speaking. Right now, as I sit here writing this, I come to you stating right now that if I had finished this particular chapter completely the way I had planned, it would be easily up to double it's current 20,000 word length. You guys would probably be overwhelmed, as would I. So, I decided to cut it to this point and continue in the next chapter.

The next chapter will feature some very important details I have been planning in this story for a very long time. I have been waiting forever to get this far, and now that I'm getting to that point it is going to be an astounding relief. However, there are some important things to let you guys know now that the story has been updated.

First of all, I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter; just two. I'd like to see some more, you guys! I know people have been reading it, because I've been keeping track daily. If you guys would be kind enough to review this chapter when you are done that would be great. For those of you who reviewed last time and have done so in the past, once again I can't thank you enough. It's thanks to you guys that I've reached past the halfway mark towards my goal of 1,000 reviews. Without you, I probably wouldn't even be this far.

Second, the promised Boss pic's release on DeviantART is on hold until after President's Day Weekend. There's a couple of reasons for this. First off; I don't have a scanner, so I can't scan the lineart and be done with it. If I did, I would have gotten the whole thing colored right now, and it probably would have been released about a week ago. Second; I'm not really in the general mindset of going somewhere to get it scanned, seeing as I'm unsure whether or not it will be able to be sent to my laptop or not. I'd rather wait until I go home for President's Day Weekend and have it be done then. Once this baby is scanned, however, you'll have the opportunity to see a spectacular boss design...if I do say so myself.

Darin: You did say so yourself though...

**Kerian**: *ignores Darin again* Anyway, the third thing I'd like to mention is that I have an important announcement...that I'll declare on the next chapter. I was initially going to state it in this chapter, but since it got so long I'll just wait until the next one. However, it is going to be an important announcement; one that any Legacy of the Sages fan will have been waiting on happening for a very, very long time.

Well, I guess that's it for now. The last chapter piece for section 24, the Fiery Depths, will be started today and released as soon as it is done. I should have it completed *before* President's Day Weekend, a full week or so in the future. Until then, me out!

Darin: Well, this boss fight turned out interesting.

**Kerian**: ...Interesting as in...?

Darin: I actually was in most of the fight...kind of...

**Kerian**: Yeah...I have to figure out what to do with you. It gets really hard after a while.

Darin: ...yeah...

-Kerian and Darin


	105. Chapter 24, Part 9: The Fiery Depths

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 24: The Fiery Depths, Part 9

* * *

The morning skies began to light the air with a fresh, new dawn. The cold of the late-winter's morn promised the chance for a newer, fresher spring to follow. As the dawn broke, Lake Hylia remained as bleak as ever; its surface covered in blackening oil while the flames of hell danced upon the waters.

Hyxan got up. He felt strangely revitalized. Looking down, he could see that the blemishes formed all over his body from the oil had disappeared. His skin had even begun changing back to a fuller blue color. However, his mood had yet to change. He was still worried about the princess and Aran. What had become of them both?

Suddenly, he felt it. It was a slight feeling at first, but it didn't take long before Hyxan's feet confirmed that the ground beneath him was, in fact, moving. It was rather slow at first, but in a heartbeat the entire island was shaking as it was falling apart from the inside out. Hyxan had to rush to a tree and grip tightly in order to keep himself from falling off and back into the contaminated waters.

Hyxan watched in amazement as deep cracks began to form into the ground. The earth was being ripped apart, the ground steadily breaking into pieces as the rumbling continued beneath the island's structure. The only safe place seemed to be the trees, which remained steadfast regardless of all the destruction at their roots.

As the island trembled, Hyxan watched as steam rose up from the cracks. Stone crumbled beneath his feet, and from what he could see the entire lake seemed to be heaving with the powerful destruction. To his surprise, the flames all around the island began to flicker and die before disappearing entirely, leaving only the ruined surface of an oil-covered lake.

Hyxan gazed in shock. What kind of power could cause all of this?

He gazed down into one of the deep cracks, noting the darkness of the deep. It could only mean one thing…

"They did it," he whispered.

* * *

It was so sudden that not even Darin knew what had happened. All he knew was that, when the light finally faded, everything began to go to hell.

Pieces of stone were falling from the roof. The skeleton of the Gleeok was crushed under the weight of the ceiling which fell from above. The pool boiled as the destruction from below began to escalate beyond control. Oil launched high like a geyser, threatening to overtake the entire chamber in seconds.

Darin knew that Link was gone. He guessed that he had gone to the Chamber of Sages again like before. As quickly as he could, he rushed away from the destruction and tried to make his way to the door; the only way out.

Suddenly, he spotted Ruta. To his surprise, she was just kneeling in the middle of the destruction. She was crying, and appeared to be in great pain. Darin was quick to be by her side. To his surprise, Aran's body was nowhere to be found. A slight outline on the floor could be seen from where his body once lay.

"Ruta!" Darin shouted, "Where's Aran? Are you alright?"

Ruta was still crying. Her hands were balled into fists, and her eyes did not leave the outline where Aran's body lay.

"Aran…" she sobbed, "He's-he's gone…He left me…"

Darin looked around. There was too much rubble falling from the ceiling. If they didn't get out of there now, they would both be done for.

"Alright, listen up," Darin said, "I'm going to teleport us to the surface. You just hold still, understand?"

Ruta didn't say a word. She continued sobbing, her tears mixing with the dirt at her feet. The outline of Aran's body lay there perfectly unblemished, not even by rock debris, as if it had been made by an angel.

Suddenly, a noise from above caught their attention. Ruta looked up and screamed.

"DARIN, LOOK OUT!"

Darin could see it. A very large chunk of the ceiling above had broken off straight above their heads. It was coming down fast, and at the rate that it was falling there would be no escape. Darin wouldn't have been able to make an attack.

Ruta and Darin dove for the ground. It was all over.

"_ROOAAAAAAARRR!_"

Suddenly, they heard something explode. Both of them looked up. Right before their very eyes, a gigantic, scaly mass had suddenly attacked the debris, sending it flying in pieces towards the opposite wall.

It was the reptile; its body shaking as its muscles recovered from the force it took to make a blow like that. Blood fell from cuts and bruises across its body, but it looked as if any and all of the pain didn't even exist. It let loose another roar, stamping a foot upon the ground and causing the ground to rumble further as it stood defiantly against the destruction.

Ruta looked up at the beast, her eyes full of thanksgiving for their savior. Darin looked around in surprise before flying up and actually hugging the beast's leg.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd actually be happy to be thanking something that wouldn't even consider me a snack!" Darin said happily.

Ruta stood up. All around, the chamber showed signs of collapse. Stones and debris fell from the walls and the ceiling, while cracks formed on the floor beneath their feet. Oil slowly streamed up from the pool, threatening to engulf the surrounding area and potentially kill them in less than a few minutes of exposure.

"We've got to get out of here!" Ruta shouted.

Darin let go of the beast and nodded. "Right! Let's head for the do-"

Too late. Right in front of their eyes, the stone door collapsed; torn apart as the hallway beyond was suddenly filled with rushing debris. There was no way out.

"We're trapped," Ruta muttered, "What…what are we gonna do?"

Darin looked up. He didn't know how he was going to do this. There was no way that he could leave everyone behind. He had to do something…

"Ruta, hold onto him," Darin said.

Ruta looked confused at first, but did as she was told. She grabbed onto the monster's leg and held tightly. The beast curled up around her, trying to shield her from the debris as it fell and struck it from above. Blood poured down its body from the injuries. Any further, and it wouldn't make it.

"Hold on," Darin said, "I'm going to try to get us through this."

Ruta looked up. Darin was glowing brighter and brighter by the second. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Somehow, she knew that Darin shouldn't be able to use so much magic. He was pushing his limits.

"Darin…"

Darin kept focusing. He concentrated hard on his power. He knew that he had to get everyone out of this. He had to. It would be what Aran would have wanted.

_I can't quit on them now_, he thought. _I just hope that I can do this._

He kept on focusing harder and harder. Inside, he was boiling with power. Outside, he didn't know whether or not his tiny body could take it.

_Please, help me…_

He couldn't hold it anymore. He had to release.

Then it happened. Darin's wings opened wide. His body glowed so bright that it caused the entire room to light up. Stones stopped dead in their tracks from falling, while debris on the floor suddenly began to float. All around, the light shined brighter and brighter, and the entire room hummed with energy until it finally became filled with such noise it almost burst Ruta's ears. Darin's body suddenly transformed from black to completely white, and his wings seemed to grow.

Ruta couldn't watch much longer. She closed her eyes and covered them in the monster's leg.

_Jabu, please help us…_

The entire room suddenly went white, and then Ruta's world went black.

* * *

The surface of Lake Hylia bubbled as the oil slowly began to stop rising. The entire surface of the lake was almost completely black; what few bits of water could be seen revealing only shadows beneath the water. The flames were completely gone by now; only a slight trace of smoke revealed any sign of a fire ever existing.

Hyxan was distracted as a powerful flash of light caught his attention. A powerful, humming sound filled the air as a crystal of pure light suddenly appeared. Inside was a familiar figure dressed entirely in a tunic as red as fire.

As the crystal parted, the figure dropped to the ground; landing upon his knees. Hyxan quickly rushed to his side; his powers at the ready in case if the hero was hurt. Once he was there, he noticed that Link was wiping his sleeve over his eyes.

"Link?" Hyxan asked, "What is wrong? Where is the princess?"

Link took a deep breath. His eyes did not once leave the ground.

"They're still down there," he said, "Darin and Ruta…I don't know if they're alright or not."

Hyxan felt troubled. If the fairy and Ruta were alright, then where was…

"Aran's gone."

Hyxan did a double take. "Gone?"

Link nodded.

The Hydromancer lowered his staff. He didn't know what to say. He was crushed inside; his pupil, the man who he had, all this time, considered his son was gone. How could this be?

He didn't have time to answer the question. He suddenly felt a great surge of energy form towards the center of the island. Turning around and making his way up towards the treeline, he spotted what looked like a gigantic beast, its body covered in scales. It looked like a powerful predator, and right beneath its body lay the crying form of Ruta, who was holding the limp form of what looked like a black fairy in her hands.

"Princess!" Hyxan shouted. He rushed up to the center of the island. Suddenly, the monstrous creature growled and stood between him and the princess; baring its teeth menacingly. Hyxan stopped. The last thing he wanted to do was get someone hurt.

"Hyxan!" Ruta shouted. She moved away from the beast and came running to her old friend. The Zora Hydromancer caught her in his arms. The princess wailed and sobbed against the old one's shoulder, holding him tightly and letting loose all of her feelings. Hyxan stroked the back of her head slowly, shushing like a parent would with their child when they were scared or lonely.

"He's gone…" Ruta sobbed, "Aran's…Aran's gone…"

Hyxan continued to shush. "It's okay," he whispered, "It's okay…"

Ruta continued to sob. Darin, who was still in her hand, woke up and slipped out from her fingers. Slowly, he flew around, trying to make sense of what was going on, until he managed to spot the person who he was looking for.

"Link?" he shouted, "Hey, Link! Are you okay?"

Link didn't answer. Darin began to fly over to him when, suddenly, he could sense vibrations emitting from the ground. Everyone suddenly held very still as the entire island shook out from under their feet. Rocks, clods of dirt, and broken branches fell into the oil-covered waters below as the island continued to shake under the constant stress of the land around it.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing water could be heard from above the uproar. Everyone turned and went to the other side of the island as a huge whirlpool began to form in the lake. Oil and water gushed into the hole being formed as something very big started to rise from beneath the lake's surface. The oil began to go alight again as the heat from the gigantic object rising from the waters began to ignite the surface; boiling the water as it rose.

Everyone could only look up in shock. Ruta's eyes slowly began to stop overflowing with tears long enough for her to recognize the horror of the situation. Darin's glow began to pulse with anger, outrage, and confusion to what was going on. Hyxan could only stare, his eyes wide with terror and amazement at what was going on before them.

"By Jabu-Jabu," he whispered, "What in the name of the gods is that thing?"

Rising slowly out of the water was the largest machine any of them ever laid eyes on. Oil, slick and wetted down from the lake, slowly slipped off of its outer workings as the machine began to rise higher and higher from the water. It looked like a tremendous, oval-shaped, grey-black balloon with brass-colored braces laden with spikes surrounding it from all sides. The powerful machine roared with the sound of twisting gears, exhaust, and powerful engines that pushed the machine forward and out of the water. The vessel slowly rose up and up, revealing its powerful girth that almost took up a huge chunk of the lake's size, easily bigger than the island they were on by at least five times.

The vessel slowly began to rise out of the oily liquid, its massive girth somehow remaining aloft as it flew higher and higher. The machine began to reveal dozens of large cabins and catwalks that surrounded its girth, many of which covered by a safe mechanism of shielding and protective metal. As the machine flew out of the water, many of these shields slowly began to move away, making the shrill sound of metal on metal as they parted. Lizalfos, Bokoblins, and many other creatures could be seen inside the windows, while Wizzrobes suddenly began to appear upon long platforms off to the sides of the vessel; their arms glowing brightly as they charged their magical powers.

Link drew his sword once he saw the man standing out in the open on the side of the ship. He was unmistakable. It was no fiery apparition, but the genuine article; fully clad in blazing armor. It was the man who had been one of the focal points of his misery ever since he started his quest…the Pyromancer.

"Pyromancer!" Link shouted, "So, now you decide to come out and fight! You coward!"

The Pyromancer laughed, his voice easily carrying throughout the entire lake. "You're honestly not worth my time," he shouted back, "The whole point of my stay here was not to draw you out and test you; it was to build this!"

He opened his arms wide, indicating his tremendous flying machine. "This is by far the greatest mechanical achievement ever seen in Hyrule and possibly the world," he shouted, "It has been my work lo these seven years since you were imprisoned as a little brat! Your arrival was just a problem for me. I have no use for you, or the rest of your miserable kind!"

Link had sheathed his sword and grabbed his bow. Raising the weapon as high as he could, he let loose an arrow straight for the Pyromancer. It was a long and slow shot, easily dodge-able for the Pyromancer, though he simply stood still and smiled.

"Arathi! Acknarashaak!"

The familiar voice of Dreadslash filled the air. The Wizzrobes, each keen to test their combat powers, brought their hands back in preparation for their attacks before throwing their arms forward and letting loose powerful bolts of arcane energy. In an overkill that dazzled the mid-morning sky, the arrow was completely devastated, leaving nothing but magical vapor where it once flew.

The Wizzrobes aimed their arms at Link, preparing their magical attacks once more in an attempt to ensure that the Hero of Time would not be a threat. Ruta huddled against Hyxan, who held her closely while Darin and Link stood their ground, both readying themselves for what was to come.

"Acknoshar!"

The Wizzrobes looked up, squawking at one another in confusion. Dreadfang was standing a level below the Pyromancer, growling at the Wizzrobes who continued to stare up at him and await orders.

"Ackash-no acknar arathi Rashk-Vanaaak!" the Dinolfos shouted.

The Wizzrobes looked at one another before lowering their arms, their magical energy slowly dissipating into the air. The two Zoras visibly relaxed, though Link continued staring up at the vessel in hatred. Darin, however, was looking up at the vessel in obvious confusion.

_Why aren't they attacking us?_ He said to himself.

"Now, Hero of Time," the Pyromancer shouted, "You have failed once again to kill one of the Seven Sorcerers. How does it feel to fail three times in a row? Your so-called friends must be very proud!"

"You bastard!" Link shouted, "Get back down here and fight me like a man! Have you got any guts at all?"

The Pyromancer chuckled. "I'll bet you'd like to see for yourself," he shouted, "But you will not get that chance! You and all your pitiful kind shall burn in hell for all eternity by the time we are done with you! Ganondorf will be reborn, and there is not a goddess-damned thing you, or anyone else, can do about it!"

The Pyromancer gestured below. Dreadslash nodded and quickly rushed inside. Almost instantly, the vessel began to rise higher and move forward at incredible speed. Powerful, twisting propellers moved it forward at astounding rate as it moved off in the direction of the north, towards what could only be the Seven Sorcerers' base of operations at their castle.

"Dream of me, Link!" the Pyromancer shouted, "DREAM OF ME! HAAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Link roared in anger as the vessel continued to move on. As swift as he could, he drew another arrow and launched it in the air, following it quickly by a second and a third. After the second, none of the arrows seemed to be even going anywhere in particular, while the first two bounced harmlessly off of the walls of the powerful vessel.

"You monster!" Link shouted, "You goddess-damned, pig-mothered, hell-born MONSTER!"

"Link, that's enough!" Darin said. The fairy quickly tried to move the bow away from Link's target, though he was quickly batted aside. "Link, they're out of range! Give it up!"

"Link, listen to your guardian!" Hyxan shouted, "You're doing nothing but venting steam and wasting ammunition. Lower your weapon, now!"

Link was about to fire another arrow but suddenly screamed. He dropped his bow and took a step back, his hands clutching his side. Everyone began to notice a very dark spot forming on both sides of his tunic as something liquid was forming across his body.

"Link!" Darin shouted, "What's wrong?"

Everyone gathered around. Hyxan peeled back the Goron's Tunic. Gazing upon the scarring and the bleeding, he lowered the tunic in disgust.

"He is wounded," he said, "and badly. I don't know how long he can survive in this condition."

Darin looked closely at the wound. "Oh no," he said, "Link got this wound almost more than a month ago! He had been complaining about it during the fight. I saw him try to seal it myself; I didn't think it would become serious again!"

"He needs medical attention," Hyxan said, "We have to get him out of here!"

"How?" Darin asked, "There's oil all over the place, and I think I used up the last of my magic trying to teleport Ruta and that giant, two-legged lizard from about a mile down below the ground during the middle of a cave-in! There's no way we can get him off the island in time!"

Ruta was ignoring the argument. She was kneeling next to Link, holding his hand tightly as he lay upon the dead grass of the island. Link's breaths were short and raspy, and his eyes blurred as if they were in a daze.

"Link," Ruta whispered, "Hold on."

Link coughed and gasped. His wound continued to bleed.

Ruta held him tighter. Her eyes were full of tears. "I already lost one man that I love," she said quietly, "I'm not going to lose you too."

Link saw the world around him fade into black, and then his mind finally gave in to unconsciousness.

* * *

The Pyromancer stood alone within the confines of his powerful machine. The mighty vessel pushed forward slowly, barely going faster than running pace, but the engines were strong enough for the entire vessel to push faster and accelerate within a few hours. It would be about a week before they reached the castle. By then, everything would be prepared for their arrival.

The Pyromancer sighed. He did not see why he had to go through with this. He wanted, badly, to kill the Hero of Time and get it done and over with. If he was dead, the Seven Sorcerers would have no need to worry about their plans falling to ruin, and they would be able to crush any other resistance with ease. The Hero of Time gave the people they were trying so hard to bring down hope, and with hope came strength and the will to rise up against one's conquerors.

So why was Malgannis so intent upon keeping him alive?

The Pyromancer couldn't answer that question. Out of respect for his leader, he wouldn't either. Malgannis was the one who had given him his powers. The Chaos Mage pointed him in the right direction; told him of a powerful force known only as the Fire Element, which contained the magical force of flame itself, and where he could find it. It was thanks to Malgannis that the Pyromancer had the chance to find the element for himself and claim it as his own…

It had been almost two centuries since that time, and the Pyromancer had now become one of the most feared individuals on the planet. Now he had the chance to be able to rule over a part of the planet as a part of a grand scheme that involved resurrecting one of the most powerful and feared man throughout the cosmos. It was a long shot, but if it weren't for Malgannis none of this would be possible…

The Pyromancer was just curious about the Chaos Mage's methods.

It didn't matter. Even if the Hero of Time was still alive, the Pyromancer had gotten what he came for. He had created a monster using fossils and the vast power of chaos combined with his own magic, granted to him by Malgannis. He had built a mighty vessel from scratch and had the parts necessary to mass-produce several others. What was more important, however, was that their cargo would be able to reach the castle in time.

"Master," one of the Wizzrobes squawked as he approached and bowed before the Pyromancer, "We can detect the energy traces increasing from the relic. Its power has increased tenfold since our departure."

"Make sure that no sunlight is exposed upon its surface," the Pyromancer said, "I do not want its power 'sterilized' before we arrive. It would take perhaps an entire world's lifetime in order for it to have the same amount of power that it does now."

"Indeed, my lord," the Wizzrobe said, "The finest of my Wizzrobes are preparing the artifact for its arrival. Failure is not an option to them. Even if one of them has to use his own body to block it out, not a single beam of sunlight will tarnish the artifact."

"Good work," the Pyromancer said with a smile, "Inform Dreadslash of your progress and have him double the guard. Until we become fast enough to escape arrow range I am not going to leave any chances. Keep everyone on the alert."

"Yes, master," the Wizzrobe said, quickly turning to leave.

"Oh, and Carrock?"

The Wizzrobe stopped and turned to face his master upon hearing his name. His eyes flashed blue and red as they gazed upon the powerful sorcerer's face, while his beak slowly turned upwards into a smile.

"Yes, master?"

"Report back to me when you are done," the Pyromancer said, "I have a…_special_ assignment for you."

The Wizzrobe bowed low. "As you wish, great one." The Wizzrobe turned and left, his staff clacking loudly as it struck the ground between his footsteps.

The Pyromancer chuckled. He was no fool. Carrock, leader of the Wizzrobes, was not one to be trusted. He was a master at pulling acts, and enjoyed bringing forth illusions to make people assume that they are not trying to do something behind their backs. Carrock hated the Pyromancer with every lice-covered feather across his skin, and would not hesitate once if he was given the chance to murder the sorcerer in his sleep regardless of the consequences.

It's what made Carrock an excellent tool. The Pyromancer had experience with the Wizzrobe in the past. Although he didn't look it, Carrock was ancient; older than even the Pyromancer was. The two of them fought together and against one another during the ancient war in Hyrule, back when everyone hunted for the Triforce and the kingdom had undergone severe civil war. Carrock usually fought alongside the individuals known as the Dark Interlopers, stating that they were kindred spirits and experts in magic that the fools of the world forbade to use. The Pyromancer could see right through the lie. Carrock only fought for them because they paid him better.

Indeed, perhaps that was why the Wizzrobe fought for him now. The Pyromancer was a man of great power and skill, and dabbled with magics that the rest of the world forbade. That was usually the second or third thing that would attract the Wizzrobe and his company to battle, as it gave them free range to use their powers. Of course, regardless, they would always join the side that paid better. They were nothing more than greedy, bastard pigeons that could use magic.

The Pyromancer chuckled to himself. He didn't usually reminisce about the past like this. Odd to think of how far he had gone in just seven years; farther than any other time in his past.

He looked down upon the central chamber. Wizzrobes were busy chanting away in a circle, their arms, staffs, and spirits raised as they danced their arcane dance around a huge, circular slab of rock. The stone slab contained seven circular slabs attached around it; each a pedestal containing strange symbols of power. The symbols were ones that most people would fail to recognize, though the Pyromancer knew what it was right away. The seven symbols contained the symbols of the seven most powerful figures in Hyrule's history; figures that were bound to the power and fate of Hyrule for as long as the stars still shone in the night sky.

The Seven Sages…

It was the central symbol that truly caught the Pyromancer's eye. Triangular marks, stretching from each side of the slab, cut across the middle while circles with spikes encircled from the slab's center. A strange eye shaped symbol lay dead-center in the slab, while five, metallic-like spikes jutted out from the sides of the eye; encircled by a silver band that seemed to glow with power.

It was the symbol of the legendary fallen sage; Kasuto, the Dark One

The Pyromancer smiled. This was what he was truly looking for, all this time. It was a source of power that no man would ever deny had strength. The dark energy surging from within was strong. It was hard to believe that once, long ago, this was an object that supposedly bound the powers of the ancient one to the stone, paving the way for an even darker power to take it over. Back then, the Seven Sages had no idea of the true powers of chaos, or of how strong its grip could truly be.

To think that this had been sitting beneath a temple used by Zoras for thousands of years…and none of them ever noticed…

The Pyromancer turned and made his way towards the ship's bow. He could feel the engines roaring and the vessel slowly begin to accelerate away from the lake's borders. Already he could tell that they were nearing the borderline forest that separated almost all of the other provinces of Hyrule from the great plain of grassland that was known as Hyrule Field.

The day of victory would come soon…

* * *

_It was dark. Smoke and mist filled the air. He felt as if he was moving forward, as if everything was out of place and that time was simply zipping past him. There was nothing in front, nothing behind. He was just moving forward._

_Link couldn't tell where he was. One minute, he was in pain, and the next he was here in the dark. Everything around him was cold. He couldn't tell what was going on. All he wanted to do was sleep._

_Suddenly, he thought he heard a noise. It sounded like something was running in his direction. Something began to form in front of his vision. It was black like the rest of the world around him, but could be distinguished by a strange, silvery outline that covered its body. It was big, and ran upon four legs. It was covered in fur, and had jaws full of teeth and eyes that gleamed white amidst the black. Link couldn't tell how he knew, but he did know this much; the thing was hungry._

_Link couldn't escape. He kept going forward, in the path of the creature. He wanted to get away. He wanted desperately to pull out the Master Sword and cut through the beast. He wanted to call forth some of his magic and run, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do anything. He was trapped._

_He couldn't speak. His voice left him as he tried to call out for help. He couldn't move; couldn't even blink as the monster continued to rush forward. It let loose a mighty, wolf-like howl as it rushed towards him; jaws agape and hungry for flesh. Link finally let loose a final cry in his mind, begging that, if anyone could hear him, he could be given help._

"_You want help?"_

_Link looked around in confusion when he heard the female voice. He didn't know who said those words, but right now he was desperate for aid._

Yes_, Link thought as loud as he could. _I need help.

"_Well, you should have asked in the first place," the voice said, "I'll help you, but only if you promise me something…"_

_Link suddenly felt a sense of distrust towards the voice, but with the monster just seconds away from attacking, he wasn't feeling very picky._

Yes, yes! Just get me the hell out of here!

"_Feisty little guy," the voice said with a giggle, "You didn't even give me time to tell you what I want…"_

_Link felt like he wanted to kill this person, whoever it was. She obviously could sense it._

"_Alright, fine," she said frustratingly, "I'll help you. Give me a second…"_

_The voice seemed to fade away. Link couldn't tell what was going on or why she left. However, whatever happened, it didn't work. The monster was still coming, and already its wolf-like jaws were ready to snap down and tear Link into pieces._

_Suddenly, the wolf howled in pain. What looked like bands of glowing white light, snaking about in strange patterns amidst the gloom, provided a barrier between Link and the monster. It pushed the creature back, forcing it away as it clawed mercilessly at the barrier in an attempt to get at the Hero. Finally, the shield pushed it far enough away that Link could no longer see it. For now, it was gone._

"_There," the voice said, "I hope you're happy. That took a lot more energy than I thought it would. Now…about that promise…"_

_Link tried to look around. He couldn't see who was talking, though he could tell that whoever it was happened to be close by. Link tried to struggle, but couldn't even budge._

"_You really shouldn't be doing that," she said, "I mean, unless you want the boundaries of your mind to snap forever from the rest of your body and turn yourself into a mindless slug for the rest of your life."_

_Link stopped struggling. It didn't occur to him once that he was actually in his mind. He was so used to the strange arena where he fought Dark Link that he never realized that there was more than one place where a mind could dwell._

"_That's better," the voice said, "Now, before I tell you what I want, I should let you know that there's no way out of this. I've been watching you for a long, long time, and know exactly who you are and what you can do. What I'm asking should be easy enough for a guy like yourself."_

_Link really wanted to see who it was that was talking to him, but he didn't dare move._

What do you want?

_A pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared in front of his face. Though they were yellow and appeared to almost glow with power, they appeared almost Hylian and seemed to belong to a very gentle, but also very fierce, person. The eyes blinked once, and then Link suddenly felt himself slowly slip from this strange reality._

"_I want your help, Link," the voice whispered, "but I can't tell you what I need help with just yet. Remember your promise…"_

_Link felt the strange world fade away. All that seemed to remain were those eyes before they too slowly faded into the oblivion._

"_Remember your promise…"_

_

* * *

_

Link felt himself waking up. He wondered where he was this time. He could feel his back lying against cold, rough stone, while someone was stroking his hand slowly. Slowly, the young man began to open his eyes.

It looked like he was in the Fiery Depths again. However, there was not sound of machinery, and the firelight that cast shadows throughout the chamber was softer and cool. Outside, he could hear the moaning of the wind, which buffeted the makeshift door that had been put up to keep the wind from entering inside. Link could see Ruta by his side; wiping her eyes as she kept close watch on him.

Link groaned. "R…Ruta?"

Ruta looked down. "Link," she said in surprise. She slowly wiped her eyes off a bit more. "You're awake. It…it was my turn to keep an eye out on you."

Link tried to get up. He noticed that his chest was bandaged all the way down to his hips. He groaned slightly as he felt along the length of his wound, noting how that it didn't hurt quite as much. He hissed as he slowly tried to sit himself up; careful not to hurt his wound more.

Ruta was silent. Link didn't have to ask why. He knew very well that she was hurt inside; perhaps more so, now that things have gone so wrong. Perhaps she felt like she betrayed him for loving Aran, seeing as, under Zora law at least, they were engaged…

"I'm sorry about Aran," Link said quietly.

Ruta looked at Link. Quietly, she lowered her head. She looked like she was in shame.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I…I've broken my vows as a fiancé. I-"

Ruta gasped. Link had brought his hand slowly to her chin, lifting her face so that he could look her in the eyes. He had a hint of a smile on his lips.

"There's no need to be sorry," Link said, "You've done nothing wrong. If anything, I'm the one who should apologize."

Ruta was silent. Link got himself up in a more comfortable position and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Look," he said, "I needed the Zora's Sapphire. You and I both knew that. What you don't know though is why…I feel bad for never really explaining the urgency of it. I feel even worse now that I know that it's led you to thinking the way you do now. However, at least now I'll have the chance to finally explain everything…to set things right."

Ruta remained silent. She listened patiently.

"The truth is," Link said, "I needed the Zora's Sapphire for a quest. It was an important one. You know, even now, that I am the Hero of Time. In a way, the Zora's Sapphire helped me to become that. I needed it to protect it from the Seven Sorcerers, and to ensure that they would not get the Master Sword…but I failed to actually see their real plan. They had used me all along, and that's what led to Hyrule becoming what it is now.

"The whole point, Ruta, was that I didn't take the Zora's Sapphire out of love. I didn't want to make any bonds with you, at least not in the way you were thinking or in the way you think it is now. I never wanted it to go very far…but I certainly never wanted to hurt you…or Aran."

Link slowly grasped Ruta's hand. The Zora looked down at it for a second before looking back up at Link. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" he asked.

Ruta didn't know what to answer. She just knelt there, unsure of what to do or how to react. On one hand, she had been denied seven years of her life; completely stripped away meaning due to her obsession of a marriage that was never meant to be.

On the other hand, she now had freedom…freedom of a bond that she could not understand.

Ruta began to cry. She moved forward and enveloped Link in a hug. Link embraced back, letting her tears fall. He had caused so much pain and hurt to those he loved…

He had to end it.

* * *

Kakariko Village was cold. The late winter/early spring winds pummeled the town, threatening to knock aside the buildings from their foundations. This was normal; the weather in north-eastern Hyrule constantly was full of foul winds which constantly struck the countryside with their ferocious energy. When the Sheikah first made Kakariko, they built it with the weather in mind; carefully adapting it as they survived over the course of their first northeastern winter under the shadow of the dark mountain above. Kakariko Village has since been standing lo these thousand years.

However, there was something especially ominous about tonight's winds.

Everyone could feel it. The cold pervaded throughout all of Kakariko; through the streets, in the houses, even underground. Almost everyone in the Resistance tunnels was shivering inside. No amount of blankets, fires, or gathering together for warmth would stop the dark, cold feeling inside. There was something very wrong.

Tarel wasn't the first to notice. Nor was she ignorant of the problem. She had been passing around blankets all day; giving words of reassurance, checking walls for signs of cracks or gaps, and stoking fires with the rest of the Resistance to keep the tunnels warm. On the outside, everything within those tunnels was completely warm and toasty to the point that it was a completely different climate inside. However, within the hearts of everyone else, the cold stayed the same.

"There's something going on," she said as she was drinking a glass of warm mead with the other workers, "This cold isn't natural, especially for this type of year. It's as if winter started all over again."

"Indeed, milady," the worker to her left stated, "This is not normal. The cold is almost as bad as the fear in our hearts. It's as if there is a curse upon this village."

"And since when has that ever stopped people from living here?" another worker asked as he began devouring a bowl of hot oatmeal with apples and spice sticks, "This village has been cursed for centuries. For all we know, we're all cursed. And yet, has that ever gotten us scared before?"

"It doesn't matter," Tarel said, "All I know is that something's wrong. Have everyone double the guard. I'll expect that there might be an attack soon."

The two workers saluted and walked off. Scarcely had anyone moved for more than ten seconds, however, something very loud suddenly erupted throughout the tunnels. Dust, sound, and rumbling dirt shook the tunnels, causing people to shout in surprise as the destruction hit the entire Resistance Headquarters. A couple of the tunnels actually collapsed from the force of the explosion, causing the heat in the place to quickly seep away into the cracks and crevasses that revealed the surface air above.

Tarel got up and shook herself off. She quickly rushed to the nearest man who had fallen, picked him back up, and then made her way to the next one.

"Is everyone alright?" she shouted.

"AAAH! Goddesses, ouch! I think I might have broken something!"

"I'll be fine, milady! Nothing but a flesh wound."

"I've found some more injured back here!"

Tarel shook off her dizziness. Blood oozed over the side of her head. She ignored it and made her way around the wreckage.

"Did anybody see what did that?" she shouted, "What the hell happened?"

"Not sure," someone shouted, "I think it came from Sheik's room!"

Tarel quickly rushed in that direction. She passed by tons of wreckage, injured men and women, and the few well enough to get them back on their feet. People were making their way to the infirmary as fast as they possibly could, some carrying individuals who were covered in blood and looked as if they had compound fractures in several locations.

It was right about then that the scream came.

It sounded more like a roar than a scream. It didn't sound human, one way or another. The horrific shout seemed to target the mind; threatening to shatter those without the proper training in a matter of minutes. Everyone suddenly found themselves on the ground; covering their ears and trying desperately to block out the noise. Tarel almost found herself pulverized by the sound, but kept going nonetheless. She at least had the mental training to block it out, though even then it was becoming difficult.

Finally, she rushed into Sheik's room. A cold blast of icy wind was what greeted her. Sheik's room was in ruins; cabinets were torn apart, the table was wrecked, chairs were overturned and dressers were smashed to pieces. The room looked like it had just been hit by a tornado. The entire roof of the place had blown off, revealing a black object streaking upwards into the gloomy sky. It left behind a trail of black mist as it altered its course and made its way straight to the Kakariko Graveyard in the east, not once looking back.

Tarel couldn't believe her eyes. What could have caused such destruction as this?

There was really only one answer.

"Miss Tarel!" a couple of the men quickly rushed behind her, one still covering his ears, "Miss Tarel! What's happened here? Where did Tai go off to? Did something attack?"

Tarel didn't answer. She just kept looking up at that patch of sky in disbelief. She could not believe what it was that she was seeing. Though she hoped she was wrong, deep down she knew exactly who it was that was flying through the air.

"Ma'am?"

She turned to the two men. "Get the wounded on stretchers and have every man capable of moving to clear out," she said, "We're relocating."

* * *

Lake Hylia still lay in ruins. The dawn of the first day after the fall of the Fiery Depths had come; almost more than half a week after Link and the others had first arrived. They were still on the island; the primitive shelter they used had been built out of one of the concealed entrances to the Fiery Depths; just enough room for a little bit of privacy for the four of them.

Link was well enough to walk now. He and the others were standing on the ruined shores of the lake. The oil across the surface had slowed to a calm now, giving the water a simply black, ruined appearance. The black tar did little to move beyond the waves, though a slight film of the stuff polluted the sand of the shoreline as the light waves slowly lapped it upon the surface of the island.

Link looked down suspiciously at the Ocarina of Time. "Are you sure this will work?"

Ruta nodded. "After Aran and I played the Serenade, all the oil in the chamber disappeared. Our friend back there was covered in it, and it completely healed him by the time we were done. That's probably why he hasn't decided to eat us yet."

The reptile bellowed slightly from the other side of the island. It had been looking for any sign of scraps of food across the strip of land. Somehow it managed to find the remains of a Hylian skeleton and snapped up what little marrow was left, though where the remains came from nobody wanted to know for certain. The beast didn't bother telling them either.

Link looked back out at the lake. He couldn't help but doubt that this was going to work. Ever since he had gotten up, they had been discussing about a means of leaving Lake Hylia. Naturally it would be too risky to swim across; with the Zoras' tolerance for the oil being at an absolute zero, and with even the monster being able to only handle so much oil, it would be nigh impossible to accomplish anything by getting into the water. Flight would have been an easy option had that assassin, The Thorn, still had been around. However, knowing that he took his only ride and left, there was no way that they would escape through the air. Teleportation was also not an option; unless they were willing to leave the giant creature to its doom, there was no way that they'd be able to make everyone out at the same time.

Link sighed. This was their only way off if they were going to do it together. He just doubted that it would be very effective.

"Alright," he said, "What are the notes again?"

Ruta scratched them down in the sand. Luckily for them she committed the song to memory. Reciting it would be easy. All Link had to do was play on his Ocarina.

Link took a deep breath. He knew he could do this; it wasn't like he had learned to do a special song before. He couldn't help though but feel nervous. If this didn't work, there would be very little left that they could do to ensure their escape from this place.

Link began to play the notes. He tried to remain fluid with the fingers, but it was difficult to do so while he felt so nervous. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he began to play a second, and then a third time, before, finally, the notes began to take effect.

Ruta began to sing along; first by humming, and then by actually vocalizing the notes verse by verse. They played the Serenade together; their notes commingling with one another and resonating perfectly in the air. The mixture of sound and magic began to slowly do its work upon the water, peacefully parting the mix of oil and water until it finally began to purify the lake's surface.

Darin and Hyxan both watched with awe as the oil literally began to be stripped apart, piece by piece, until not even a tiny slick of it was left upon the lake. It happened so fast that it was hard to believe that any oil was there at all when it was done. Besides the lack of fish in the water, the lake had looked more beautiful now than it ever did before. The water was perfect.

Link and Ruta stopped their duet and opened their eyes. They couldn't help but gape. The water reflected the light of the early morning sun so well that Link had to squint in order to see. The smell of fresh, clear water reached his nostrils. The water began to ripple with the wind, casting beautiful, rainbow-like reflections as it danced upon the shore. Not even the oil in the sand was left. Everything was clear.

"It worked," he said in relief.

Ruta smiled. "Told you."

"Excellent," Hyxan said with a smile, "Now we can make our way back. With Lake Hylia now free of the Pyromancer's control, there's no heat in the water currents for him to steal away. Zora's Domain will likely be able to thaw out over the course of the summer now!"

"That's great!" Darin said happily, "Now that the Zoras can be free again, the Seven Sorcerers won't be able to control any of the waterways in Hyrule. At the rate we're going, the Resistance will grow tenfold in no time!"

Ruta smiled. "Exactly," she said. She looked at Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. "As acting ruler of the Zora race, I promise that the Zoras will do all they can to give you their support. You've earned it."

Link wasn't smiling. He slowly brought his hand up and brushed Ruta's hand away. The Zora princess was confused at the action, though was even more so now that she saw that Link didn't look excited at all.

"You really should be offering your assistance to the Resistance," Link said, "They're the ones that need help, not me. Sheik and his forces will need all the help that they can get. When the weather clears up, I'm sure that they'll be more than happy to talk with you."

"I'm sure they will," Hyxan said, noticing Link's mood as well, "however, technically you're the only acting member of the Resistance with us, so to speak. It wouldn't seem right for us to come and offer them help when you're the one who did all of this for us, and on your own as well. You deserve our allegiance more than anyone at this dark hour."

Link looked down into the water. He could see the lack of fish, animals, and other creatures that once would have filled the lake to the point that it would become a murky lagoon. The lack of life in the lake, in a mild sense, reminded him about the consequences of the war that had been going on. So much life; an entire ecosystem; completely devastated by one simple act.

"Can you guys fix Lake Hylia?" he asked.

Hyxan was a bit taken aback at the question. "Of…course," he said, "Zora's Domain has a large stockpile of wildlife, most of it frozen with the rest of the fountain, which existed naturally within the lake in the past. I'm certain that it will be fixed as soon as Zora's Domain is thawed."

Link nodded. "When you get to the shore, head straight for Zora's Domain," he said, "Don't stop for anything else. Once you get there, find a way to melt through the ice as quick as you can without hurting anyone. The sooner Zora's Domain can be brought back to normal, the better. Once that's done, when it gets towards mid-spring, you should head straight for Kakariko Village. There's an innkeeper there that can take you straight to the Resistance."

"You speak as if you weren't coming with us," Hyxan said.

Link sighed. "I'm not."

Everyone looked at him. They were all surprised.

"Link…" Ruta said nervously, "Of course you're coming with us. We're in this together…"

"No, were not," Link said, "I'm sorry to say this Ruta, but I can't be around you guys anymore. I need to get away from this place."

"What are you talking about?" Darin asked in alarm, "What's all of this 'can't be around you guys?' They're our friends, Link!"

Link nodded. "It's not you at all," he said, "It's me. I'm a dead man walking. Everyone who interacts with me finds some form of sorrow one way or another. Whenever I show up, things seem to die. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Link," Darin said quietly, "But…that means that you'd have to give up on everything, wouldn't it? I mean, the world is in it neck deep anyway, with or without you. The world needs our help. We can't just leave everybody."

Link looked at Darin. "Darin, I need you to get back to Lon Lon Ranch," he said, "I need you to explain to everyone that I'm not coming back. I can't let a situation like this happen again."

Darin just stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Link backed up a couple of steps, so that he had sufficient distance between everyone. Ruta and Darin tried to get closer, but Link just kept stepping back. Hyxan got them both to stop before they would just make it worse, and looked at Link; expecting him to speak.

"If there's one thing I learned while fighting here," he said, "it is that I'm unstable. I've always been at risk of going crazy, you've all seen that. Dark Link was living proof of that. However, Dark Link was never the one in control. Sure, he may have shoved my mind away, but in the end it was me that did everything. It was never Dark Link. It was me…always me.

"I can't accomplish this if I put people at risk. The duty of the Hero of Time is to save Hyrule and its people. I can't do that if I can go off and murder someone, tearing them to pieces in seconds, with no explanation besides just feeling like it. Murdering one person, a person who could easily be forgiven or has no control over his or her own actions, is bad enough on its own…but what if, next time, I decide to murder an entire village? I can't allow myself to fall into something like that. I'm not going to put myself into that position."

Link drew the Master Sword. He held it out in front of his body and looked at the blade. The blade's surface reflected his face; revealing a face of anguish, despair, and loss of hope. His friends just stared at him. They were too shocked to say anything. They didn't know what to do.

Link looked at them. He bared his teeth. This was the hardest decision he knew he'd ever make in his life. He was not going to let anything get in the way.

"From now on," Link said, "I am no longer a legend. I relinquish my birthright as the descendant of a legend. My actions have dictated that I am too dangerous to help others, and that there is only one option to prevent my madness."

The Master Sword seemed to appear duller. It was as if it was upset; saddened by Link's decision. He ignored its apparent pleas.

"From now on…I am no longer the Hero of Time."

Link threw the sword. The Blade of Evil's Bane whined as it flew in the air; as if it was letting out a wail of despair. It landed, blade-first, into a nearby mound of dirt a short distance away. The blade's silver sheen seemed to dull away, leaving a gray finish that seemed to be begging for Link to pick it back up again.

Link turned away. He noticed that he still had the Ocarina of Time. Emotionlessly, ignoring the sad faces on his friends, he held it out and placed it in Ruta's hands.

"If you ever see Princess Zelda," he said, "be sure to give her this for me."

To be continued…?

**Kerian**: Oh...my...lord! Is this it? Is this really the end of Legacy of the Sages? Has the entire series finally come to a close after so long?

Darin: It better not have...

**Kerian**: Of course not. You don't end a story _this _big with a big fat _To Be Continued_ on the last chapter, even if there is a question mark at the end. It's just not done...rofl. Besides, if I did end it now, I'd never hear the end of it.

So, the Fiery Depths has finally come to an end. A day after Valentine's Day, too. Probably a good thing, since if I posted it yesterday it would have probably turned everyone pessimistic about the whole holiday...even if they already were. rofl.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the wait for this one. The next chapter's going to be a bit longer before I update it, mostly because I'm going to be focusing upon a lot of essays and a weekend visit with my family in the future, so I'm going to have little time on my hands. However, just because I happen to have a "life" (not really) now, it doesn't mean that I won't be busy working on LotS...I just won't be working on it in the way that you're thinking.

Darin: He certainly won't. I know...I've seen what he's up to. You'll be excited before President's Day Weekend comes, I'll guarantee that!

**Kerian**: Thank you, Darin.

Darin: You're welcome.

**Kerian**: *clears throat* Anyway, I've yet to scan my Gleeok lineart, so what I'm going to do is I'm going to wait until I get home and scan it there. That way I'll be able to take care of any bits of art I've been doing in my spare time (not a lot, sadly) and take care of it while I'm home. I'm also going to buy myself a printer so that I'll have a. an easy means of printing stuff and scanning things, and b. an excuse to keep my space marginally clean. rofl.

Also, I've got something else to announce. Recently, I've been thinking very carefully about something. I've got a project I'm working on, and although I stated on DeviantART that I'll announce it here, I'm not completely ready to do that yet. So, I posted a teaser of what I'll do in the form of a familiar image. Sometime during President's Day Weekend I'll try to post the announcement. Until then, you all can just enjoy the teaser of this image: .com/#/d39ngtg

Now, I guess that's it. Hope you all enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, everyone! Until the next time I post, me out!

-Kerian


	106. Surprise, surprise!

**A Public Announcement By**

**Kerian Halcyon**

* * *

Alright, everyone. I've got some good news! Remember how, over a month ago, I ended up taking pause on Legacy of the Sages due to technical difficulties? I sure as hell remember...I announced that LotS's folder on my hard drive completely disappeared as if someone hit the delete button on it, and I couldn't find out how to get it recovered. Although every last chapter I had written happened to be posted already, it pretty much killed my only unfinished copy of chapter 1 of my Project Rebirth series, after I had worked so well on it as well. I was disappointed, and was almost willing to call it good, especially since I was in a Zelda slump anyway. However, my pride, sense of loyalty, and my desire to accomplish my goals has finally paid off.

Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to announce that this is the official announcement of the brand new start to Legacy of the Sages! Once more, I'm back to writing the epic saga of Link, Darin, Rose, and all his friends as they fight the Seven Sorcerers and prevent them from bringing Ganondorf back from his place of evil. I have proven myself capable of ridding myself of this evil despair, and now I am back in business, baby!

I am also pleased to announce something that I know just about every self-respecting hardcore Zelda fan will enjoy. On my adventures in the mystical land of DeviantART, I've made friends (or at the very least talked to and earned his approval) with none other than fangame legend Undying Nephalim! For those of you who do not know who this epic legend is, this is the guy that made the fangame The Fallen Sage, as well as its much-better-looking sequel Time's Menagerie, the original sci-fi game Sigma (based upon Star Trek Armada II), and his latest creation in the works, Hyrule Total War, based upon the popular Medieval II Total War strategy game.

That's him in a nutshell. Anyway, I managed to ask him if I could implement some of his characters into Legacy of the Sages (seeing as LotS technically pays homage to every Zelda game there is, I figured that the legends among fangames should get featured as well), and he actually said yes. I know, right? I'm actually going to add some of his characters in LotS! That's epic on several new levels! Anyway, for those of you who are starting to get very mixed up about the cast thus far in the story, don't worry, I'm not going to be adding characters right and left all throughout the tale (of course, sometimes that can't be helped, though other times it's blatantly obvious that the story doesn't need characters at all). However, it's great enough to know that I was able to implement some of Nephalim's great characters into the story. I'd tell you who, but then that'd be spoiling, and you know me...*deviously cackles* For those of you who are oblivious, don't worry. You'll know them when you see them. If not, I'll be sure to tell you at the end of a chapter when a new one pops up.

Well, I guess that's it for now. I'm glad I had the opportunity to finally get my ass back together and work on this again. Until next time, me out!

-Kerian, back in business

p.s. Thank the maker...no Darin today! He's busy prepping for the next chapter.

p.p.s. Do us all a favor, don't review this chapter. Since it's replacing the last one anyway, many of you can't review it. In any case, save us all a headache and wait until Chapter 25 Part 1 arrives...


	107. Chapter 25, Part 1: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 1

* * *

_17 years earlier…_

_The dusty plains just beyond the great mountains of the east were overcast in dark, dreary clouds. Dark, gray dirt lay in a path alongside ruined stones and fine dust that was steadily eroding away by the wind. Nothing save for a few wiry scrubs and some old, barren trees that looked as if they had not been green for decades, and the occasional weed or two indicated that the land had any form of plant life. The only animals came in the form of an occasional deer carcass, a rock rabbit living off of grubs and the few scrubs that still bore life, and a set of large animal bones that lay across the flat land. Indeed, perhaps the only creatures truly alive and healthy there were the birds; great ravens, jackdaws, and vultures which flew high overhead, just below the dark clouds._

_The road, a stretch of unused ground that could only be made out by the lighter shade of dirt in comparison to the rest of the valley, was currently being used by three travellers. One was a sturdy young man who walked slightly ahead of the group and carried a walking stick in his hand. The second was a young woman, walking with a steady pace behind but looked slightly worn out. The third was a young child, a boy barely five years old, who walked between the two with his hand holding the elder man. All three wore the same robes with masks that covered their faces, and with a symbol of an open eye with a teardrop falling down the middle. They were Sheikah._

"_Papa," the boy asked, "How much further do we have to go? I'm tired."_

_The Sheikah man sighed. Stopping for a moment he reached down and picked up his son with one arm. Careful to make sure he was secure, he placed him on his shoulders and continued walking; making sure that his wife was close behind._

"_We'll get there soon enough," he said in a deep voice, "We'll make camp as soon as the sun goes down low enough in the sky."_

_The boy looked up at the clouds. He couldn't see the sun. "How will you know the time?" he asked._

_The man chuckled. "When it gets darker than it is now," he said with a smile._

_The Sheikah woman stopped for a moment to look upon the horizon. She marveled at the destruction that the land had endured; how much pain it had suffered._

"_It's hard to believe anyone could have lived here before," she remarked._

_The boy seemed to take that as some form of cue. "Tell me the story of this land again, papa!" he said._

_The man grunted and looked up at the boy on his shoulders. "You've heard it many times," he said._

"_That's why I want to hear it again," he said, "Come on…it's so much fun hearing it."_

_The Sheikah woman chuckled. "Maybe you should tell it, Norak," she said, "It's better than having to think of how sad this place is."_

_The Sheikah man smiled at his wife's remark. Clearing his throat he began to tell the story of the land as they walked. Keeping his eyes out in the distance, he began to tell the tale…_

"_It all began long ago," the Sheikah spoke…_

* * *

_Long before our time, back during the age when Hyrule had yet to become a kingdom…before the dragon Volvagia rose out of Death Mountain and struck down the Gorons, and before the age when Kakariko was any more than a single well and its graveyard, there were the Sheikah. Our people were not always so few, or even so reclusive. We once owned a great kingdom; a kingdom that spread far and wide, with each ends touching the bases of the old mountains of ancient past; which lay in the far east of Hyrule. Our people were proud, and we wore the robes of rich men instead of the robes of those who hide in fear and suffering. Back then, our eye never shed its tear…all was at peace…_

_But peace, when war does not exist, is not long to last before even the Sheikah begin to grow tired, and soon a new conflict rose in our people…_

_Our ancestors' monarchs desired immortality. They called for the greatest of Sheikah Wizards, who were by far the greatest magic wielders throughout the entire world, and asked if they could grant the royal house the power of immortality. The wizards agreed, and in their dark towers upon the mountains they began to search for a way for everlasting life. None succeeded, and the few feeble attempts merely shortened the lives of the few who dared to volunteer. It seemed as if all was lost; by now already the first monarchs that asked for immortality had passed on into the next world, and the new monarchs had decided to focus upon other matters than longer life. It seemed as if the wizards had failed._

_Then something happened. Instead of extending life, one of the wizards suddenly found that he had the power to raise the dead. Casting his spells, he thought that this could be the answer, but soon discovered that those he resurrected were only mindless monsters. The beasts they summoned soon decayed away as their bodies steadily turned back to the dust from whence they came. The wizards, however, soon found that they could use this power, and soon began to design new ways to further their dark powers._

_By the time the monarchs and the rest of the Sheikah learned of this evil, it was too late. The blasphemous powers of the wizards had grown over tenfold. Darkness began to rise in the land as the evil wizards, now transformed into liches with their deadly power, began to make war upon the living and turn the dead into new soldiers in their ever-growing armies. Sheikah fought against Sheikah in the dark war, ravaging the countryside and reversing the roles of living and dead. When the surviving Sheikah finally managed to gain the upper hand and defeat the armies of the evil wizards, their land was already devastated beyond repair._

_Our ancestors had no choice but to leave. The surviving wizards, called Necromancers after their dark art, were cast into the shadows from whence they came; their bodies long having been destroyed and their souls trapped forever in the mortal plane. We Sheikah fled west, where we sought greener lands and a chance to start anew. But our hubris always followed us; the plague of undeath seemed to be attracted to us like a beacon, hunting our light regardless of the distance or the cost. This is part of why we keep to the shadows, and part of why we took up the banner of the Shadow Sage when we eventually joined forces with the Hylian race at least a thousand years ago…_

* * *

"…_so you see, son," the Sheikah said, "This land is a part of our heritage. Our ancestors once called this place home, long ago, long before there was ever a Hyrule or a Tribe of Shadow…back when we were just Sheikah."_

"_Did it look as sad as this back then, papa?" the young boy asked._

_Norak laughed slightly. "Probably not," he said, "Back then, there were great fields with cherry blossoms, beautiful gardens, and grassland as far as the eye could see. It was nothing like this…it was paradise. Paradise on earth."_

"_Don't look much like paradise now, papa."_

_The Sheikah shook his head. "No. I guess not."_

* * *

_The three continued onwards. The bleak, desolate land seemed to choke all feeling of happiness and security. Soon even the vultures stopped appearing, and the stillness of the air soon seemed to choke them as they continued east. All was still, silent, and quiet._

_Rain began to form in the sky; the first sign of water in days. Norak began to pitch their lean-to shelter and set out several containers for water. Once filled, he set up the fire with what little wood was available and began to boil it so that it was pure of any germs or diseases._

_The boy took one sip of the water after it cooled down and made a face. "This water tastes yucky, ma," he said._

_The Sheikah woman took a sip of his water. "It isn't so bad," she said, "It is far better than any other water we'd find around here. The Goddesses blessed us with this rain, little one. Be thankful for it."_

_The boy took another look at the water. Making another face, he pinched his nose and sipped it again. Norak chuckled at his son's antics._

"_We're just about there," he said, "I can see a tower a ways away in the east. That's where we'll find it. It'll be a long walk, so let's get some rest."_

_The boy snuggled up under the sleeping pouch they brought. It didn't take long for him to sleep as exhausted as he was. His mother began to stroke his back as he lightly snored, humming slightly as the rain lulled them all towards sleep._

_She looked up at Norak. He was busy looking off into the distance; toying with a rock in his hand before tossing it away. He looked distant; lost in thought. She knew full well why he was._

"_Honey," she whispered._

_Norak closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out and took his wife's hand. "You haven't called me that in a while," he said, "What's wrong?"_

_His wife put her free hand to her breast, as if she was looking for the courage to speak. Slowly, she whispered, "Are you sure it's wise for us to do this? I mean, was it truly a good idea for us to come all this way? What if we can't find what your visions tell us? What if…what if we find more than what we want?"_

"_You're still asking that, are you?" Norak asked. She nodded. The Sheikah man sighed and looked out towards the horizon. Even with the rain pouring down as it was, combined with the darkness of night, Sheikah could still see very well. The shadows parted from their red eyes with ease, opening up new worlds that the dark would never reveal to the other races. As he gazed, he took up his free hand and slowly whispered an incantation. A small ball of white fire glowed in his hand, drowning out the other light and casting the lean-to in its blue glow._

"_You know I've had these visions when I was a child," he said, "The hubris of our nation has almost destroyed us too many times in the past. Now with this information that we have learned, I can finally solve what my visions foretell. If I can, I will find out more about our great enemy, and perhaps even find some spell or incantation that I can use to stop it. That's why we went all this way. That's why we went so far in so long."_

_His wife looked away for a moment, but then placed her free hand upon her son's shoulder. He moaned slightly in his sleep, and both parents could only guess at what he was dreaming of._

"_I'm worried about him," she said, "We've been on this journey for two years. What if it affects him? What if…what if what we find affects him?"_

"_We already discussed the consequences when you offered to come," Norak said, "I was the one that asked you two to stay, but you refused. I wasn't one to turn you down."_

"_That does not mean I'm not still afraid," she said as she looked up at him. "My grandmother warned me of the dangers of this place. She warned me of the darkness our ancestors passed onto us as our burden just before she passed on into the realm she now guards. How can we just take it so lightly?"_

"_Impa's words were wise," Norak said, "but it is best we do not dwell in such circles. We made our choice. I'm not turning back until I find what I seek."_

_Norak's wife looked at him. She looked down at the hand she was still holding. Closing her eyes and wincing, she squeezed his hand tightly; trying to find courage in her heart. She didn't have to open her eyes to see him rubbing his other hand upon hers to comfort her, or to know that he was gazing upon her with all the love and tenderness a husband could. Slowly, she relaxed her grip, and opened her eyes._

"_Then I guess I have no choice but to follow you," she said._

* * *

_It stopped raining in the middle of the night. A few hours before dawn, they broke camp. Norak carried his son on his shoulders while he still slept as they continued on their journey. The cold of the night seeped its chilling, damp breath upon the Sheikah, but still they pressed on. It was not long before the lightening of the sky in the east allowed them to catch sight upon their destination._

_Not far off, perhaps a half a league away, was a huge, black fortress ruin. Spikes of metal and steel rose up from its walls, while watchtowers and buttresses stood tall like ancient sentinels. Evil-looking statues hung from each and every corner, each depicted as gargoyles and guard dogs from hell sent to watch over the fortress long after it became a ruin. A single tower rose up like a spike driven into the ground, its black, glassless windows atop allowing any inside to have full view of almost the entire dusty plain._

_At the fortress's base and surrounding it upon all sides was a valley of bones. The bones of long-dead men, bleached in sunlight from ages past and now devoid of almost all sign of flesh, lay scattered all around in the positions of the men when they last drew breath. Almost all of them wore armor and carried weapons, though the age of the armor judged that the battle that raged here was the result of two different factions; one ancient, one not so ancient._

_The fortress gates, once made of wood, had long rotted away to reveal the metal bracings that would have held the doors tightly together. It did not take long for the Sheikah to get past the bones and enter inside. By this time the young boy was on the ground again, fully awake and filled with curiosity._

"_Wow," he said in awe, "It's so big!"_

"_This was the ancient fortress of Kor-Shar," he said, "It had a far more ancient name, but that name has long been lost through time. This was where the Sheikah had their final battle with the forces of darkness before their eventual escape to lands west."_

"_Is this where we'll find what we're looking for, papa?" the boy asked._

_Norak nodded. As his son ran off to explore, he looked over to his wife._

"_Remember what I told you," he said._

"_I still don't think that…" his wife began._

"_Should we ever fall into danger, I want the both of you to run," he said, "No exceptions. I don't want any harm coming to you or our son…" he looked down and gently rubbed his wife's belly. "…or the child soon to come."_

_His wife gently kissed him. "Then let's make sure we don't fall into danger."_

_The two of them followed their son and entered the fortress grounds. All about, the signs of battle could still be seen despite the thousands of years that had passed. It was as if time had stopped at a point many years after the battle and refused to continue. The corpses of dead animals, perhaps creatures that were poisoned by what little rotting flesh could still be found or those beasts that crawled here simply to die, lay across the ground almost as often as those of humans. The Sheikah looked about for an entrance into the main tower, but despite all that they tried they could not find a single way inside._

_Finally, progress occurred._

"_Mama! Papa! Over here, I found something!"_

_The boy's parents ran over to where he was leaning against a wall. He banged a fist against the stone. The sound of banging metal and an echo on the other side greeted their ears._

"_A hidden door!" Norak said in surprise, "Good job, little one. I knew I could count on you."_

_The Sheikah's father ran his hand across the boy's head, shaking his hair. He giggled._

"_Stop it, papa," he said smiling, "It tickles!"_

_Norak's wife took a good look at the door. "No handle," she said, "and it's locked. I'm guessing it opened through enchantments."_

_Norak looked up and confirmed his wife's words. "The two of you stand back," he said._

_They both did as he asked. The Sheikah rolled up his sleeves and took off his mask; revealing his long, brown hair. Like an expert he took stock of the door. Once he found its boundaries, he raised his hands and pointed them, palm first, to the metal barrier._

"_Let's see if enchantments can't open it," he said._

_He began to whisper words of magic. The door began to shudder. Sweat began to drip from Norak's face as he concentrated harder. The door vibrated wildly. Finally his whispers grew louder until he was almost shouting his commands at the door, until finally it flew open with a loud BANG! A gust of cold wind rushed out of the door, almost knocking the three Sheikah backwards as it gathered centuries-old dust and cast it all about the fortress grounds._

_Norak collapsed; exhausted from the magical output he performed. His wife quickly helped him up. He breathed heavily as he stood up again._

"_I…never thought…I'd face an enchantment that powerful," he said. "Whoever set it really wanted to keep people out."_

"_Or keep something inside," his wife whispered._

_Her fears fell upon deaf ears. Norak quickly straightened himself up and stepped inside. Taking their son, his wife followed; entering the darkness of the tower slowly and cautiously._

_Norak had conjured another ball of fire in his hand. Looking around, he could see that they were inside of a big empty room. Ancient hieroglyphs and runes covered the walls, depicting images of death and decay in every letter. As he continued to read, he suddenly noticed that it was getting very, very cold._

_He did not suspect anything was wrong until the moment he heard the voice…_

"_Did you find what you seek, mortal?"_

_It was the voice from his visions…the voice that drove him here ever since he was a child. It was the voice that lay in his head every time he fell asleep, and what drove him to this place in his every waking moment. Now it was here…and he knew what it wanted…_

"_Kaiya! Get out of here, now!"_

_Norak's wife looked up. What she saw set her heart pounding in a frenzy._

"_Norak!" she shouted. She drew her daggers and approached him._

"_No! Kaiya, take Sheik and get the hell out of here! It's me that they want!"_

_She could see them in the darkness. They were bright blue in color, cloaked in a mist and with glowing eyes. Their faces were like skulls and they flew around with no legs, limbs, or torsos of any kind. They encircled Norak and were whispering in some unknown language; a language Norak obviously knew._

"_If you get close, they'll take you too!" he shouted, "Get Sheik out of here! They're coming for him next!"_

_Kaiya did as she was told. Crying, she picked Sheik up, who was gazing at what was befalling before him in shock. _

"_Papa!" he shouted._

"_Sheik! Get out of there, run! Go with your mother! Protect her and your younger sibling. You're our only hope!"_

_The little boy was quickly taken away by his mother as she rushed out of the door, one of the spirits hot on her heels. She was almost out of the fortress when it suddenly opened its mouth wide and snapped it shut, making an unnatural whoosh sound as it did._

_Kaiya screamed. Sheik suddenly felt himself flying in the air just before thudding to the ground, scraping himself as he skidded across the bone-strewn graveyard outside. Just before his eyes closed, he could hear his father's shouts and roars of pain. He heard his father cry out one last time before the door shut with a slam._

"_SHEIK! AVENGE ME!"_

* * *

"Sheik, wake up!"

Sheik awoke with a start. In seconds, he sat bolt-upright in his bed and pulled out his dagger in a defensive position. Breathing wildly, the bare-chested Sheikah looked around; the darkness of his room slowly coming into view.

Tarel was standing nearby, just out of reach of the dagger. Judging by her look, and by how accurate he knew he was, Sheik guessed that she moved out of the way the moment he woke up. Whether it was intentional or out of instinct, he couldn't say.

"Tarel," he said quietly, sheathing his dagger as he did. "What's wrong?"

"The others have called to a meeting," she said.

"Nobody gives a meeting without my approval," Sheik said in confusion.

"I'm not talking about our end of things," Tarel said, "I'm talking about everyone else."

Sheik's eyes widened. "They're all here?"

Tarel nodded.

Sheik swore through his breath. It was dangerous having the heads of the Resistance in one place at the same time, especially this close to ground zero. What's worse was that this happened by surprise; without his knowledge or approval. If they were going to work together, they have to agree upon the correct course of action.

That's probably why they're here, he said to himself. To find the next course of action…

"Fetch me my gear," he said.

* * *

Working underground for the Resistance was difficult. They could not afford building large rooms, especially due to the fact that many of the tunnels were almost at basement level. Large rooms meant echoes, which could be heard above ground if one was a careful listener. While many of the people of Kakariko were too frightened or focused upon daily life to listen very well to their surroundings, Sheik did not want to risk it.

The original Resistance against the King of Evil during his reign used most of these tunnels as their secret hiding place during the Imprisoning War. The Resistance that formed now merely expanded upon them. Just beneath the rocks near the path to Death Mountain lay a natural cave long blocked off by debris from snowfall that was accessed periodically by the Resistance in the past when they formed their meetings. This was the perfect place to meet up; quiet, remote, but also close enough to home that returning to the base in a time of emergency would not be too much of a hassle.

A table had been erected so that those involved in the meeting could gather around. Upon the right hand side of the table sat Gongoron and Karnak, who were acting as representatives for the people of Death Mountain while Chief Jakasharra, or Biter as he still preferred to be called, watched over their forces on the mountain. Sitting alongside them were the Kokiri Mido and Fado, fairies floating by their sides, who obviously looked uneasy sitting next to a Dinolfos despite how friendly he seemed. Upon the opposite side sat Ruta and Hyxan, who both looked anxious being inside of a dark room that was not near a large body of water. Sitting beside them was Dalon, acting as representative for Lonville and Lon Lon Ranch. He appeared to be the most anxious of all in the meeting, and for obvious reasons…reasons that Sheik knew would be discussed in that meeting.

Tarel took a seat next to Dalon, who nodded his approval. Sheik made his way to the chair on the opposite side of the table and looked down upon both sides. Many of the chairs were empty; they represented the few forces that they had been unable to contact yet, such as the Gerudo and many of the other Hylian pseudo-kingdoms that existed upon the outskirts of Hyrule. These seats were left respectfully at the table, for Sheik knew that there was still hope for these factions despite the complete isolation from them these past seven years.

"Friends and allies," Sheik said, "We've all come here today for the same reason as I think we all have been gathering here for the past month and a half now. Am I right in asking this?"

Everyone nodded, Tarel included. Sheik sighed. "I can tell this isn't going to end well," he said, "All I can tell you is what I've told you before. As you all know, a month and a half ago, the Zora people provided us with the information that Link, son of Dalon, the Hero of Time, has rescinded his vows and has gone rogue; providing us the Master Sword as proof. From then on, the Resistance made it a priority one that he has been found and convinced to return to the cause. We have yet to locate him and his exact whereabouts are unknown. Since that time, morale has begun to drop with the knowledge that our greatest champion is missing, though the truth behind his disappearance has been kept secret thus far. Now, if there are any other questions before we—"

"Goddess damn it, boy!" Dalon shouted, causing everyone to turn in surprise, "Don't give me that load of horse crap again! I want to know where my son's gone, and now!"

"Dalon of Lon Lon Ranch," Karnak said as he stood up, "I understand that you're concerned for your son's welfare, but you must not get carried away. Your son has great importance to our world, our very way of life!"

"You're damned right he is!" Dalon said, "Do you realize he left his fiancé, our Rose, standing at the altar the whole time he was gone, and was there for hours before we got the message he went rogue? She cried her heart out that night and has never been the same since. How can that heartless man I call a son do that to her?"

Before Dalon could continue screaming, two hands touched his shoulders. He looked up. Tarel and Ruta had left their seats and were trying to calm him down. Slowly, they pushed him down until he slumped back in his seat again.

"Link had his reasons for leaving," Tarel said, "It's not that he was heartless at all."

"But…but still," Dalon protested, "He could have at least come back to the ranch…settle down and all that, right?"

"Link left without returning to you or those he loves not because of an act of selfishness," Ruta said, "He didn't want you to see him for what he felt he had become. His last moments with Dark Link and his own belief that he has failed in his life has likely left him with little more than a shell of his former self. He didn't want to return and find that neither you nor the one he loved could not recognize him anymore for what he was…"

Dalon looked up at Ruta. She had a sincere look in her eyes. He didn't doubt the truth in them, only the reality that her words brought to his mind.

"You're…you're certain?" he asked.

"We all know and love Link in friendship and trust," Tarel stated, "For him to see himself as a failure makes him question how we see him. I don't think he would have been able to return without feeling disgraced at himself or without questioning our own feelings for him. That's why he left…"

Gongoron growled and banged his fists upon the table, nearly shattering them with his strength. "It does not matter!" he shouted, "The point of this meeting was not to question Brother Link's motives!"

"Yeah!" Mido stated, speaking for the first time since he and Fado arrived, "Link's duty was to protect Hyrule! Why did he think a little mistake or two was an excuse to shirk off and quit being the Hero of Time?"

"As much as I am reluctant to say so," Hyxan stated, "I have to agree with Gongoron and Mido. Link's sacred duty as the Hero of Time was to protect Hyrule when it needed him most. Hyrule needs him most now, and with his absence it will not be long before it eventually falls. I need not remind this council of the rising activity in the eastern graveyards or of the forces stirring in the ruins to the south! We must act in finding Link, not questioning why he left us."

"Don't you think that finding out his motives will make it easier in our search for him?" Karnak asked, "Rakashaaaar! A journey is useless without a purpose to guide the footsteps of the wanderer!"

"But figuring out why he left will bring as little progress or less than actually looking for him!" Gongoron shouted, "It does not matter! We must find him and convince him that he must mend his ways, either through words or through force!"

"Violence won't solve anything, Goron!" Hyxan growled.

"Sitting around doing nothing is just as helpful, Zora!"

"Please, can't we stop this arguing and get back to the task at hand?"

"Why did we call upon this meeting in the first place?"

"_ENOOOOUUUUGGGHHH!_"

Everyone looked over to the corner of the room. Sitting upon a rocky ledge, unnoticed by everyone at first, was a small black fairy. Floating slowly to the table, he looked up at the people standing there and stared them down in turn.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Darin asked, "Honestly…it's a wonder we aren't at war with one another much less with the Seven Sorcerers. It would sure do them a big service if we go off arguing amongst ourselves and driving each other at our own throats instead of letting them eat their way at us like they are doing now."

Everyone lowered their heads. The fairy's words were right. They were being foolish in this argument.

"All we can do now is hope we find Link," Darin said, "It doesn't matter how, or for what reason. We just have to find him…convince him that we need him; now more than ever."

Fado nodded, speaking for the first time since she got there. "Darin's right," she said, "We've got to find Link. He's the only hope we have now…"

Sheik looked at the group of individuals at the meeting table. An air of calm had finally settled in the room, though it didn't settle his doubts.

_Finding him is easier said than done_, he said to himself. _Where could that damned kid have gone off to?_

* * *

The great prairie that was Hyrule Field was covered in a mighty spring wind. Dark gray clouds covered every inch of the late afternoon sky. The sound of thunder in the distance and the whipping of tall plains grass indicated the arrival of a storm. It was the worst afternoon one could plan an ambush.

"Raaaahh!"

A man clad in brown robes leapt back, launching a bolt of fire from his gloved fingertips. The fire struck the ground, though the grass was all that was injured from the attack. His target was a maiden, who was clad in a blue outfit with a waist-encircled belt and a brown vest and was leaping towards the man, daggers in hand.

"Hyah!"

The maiden's shout was followed swiftly by a strike with her dagger. The man blocked it with his gloved hands, answering with a second attack at point black range.

The maiden showed herself to be very nimble and dexterous. Every blow the man attempted to make with his magic, she easily dodged aside. For the most part the two could match each other blow for blow, but the maiden knew full well from experience that she had the advantage. The fight just needed to drag out a little longer…

There was a hissing sound, and suddenly an arrow shot right between the two combatants, whizzing aimlessly by. The two leapt away from each other to face the new combatant in the fight; a young woman dressed in leather armor.

"Oh for Din's sake," the maiden said in frustration, "Mind your own damn business, Annara! He's _my_ prize!"

The woman, Annara, quickly notched another arrow upon her bowstring. "Shut it, Liyer!" she shouted back, "This one's mine! I got the contract first!"

The maiden quickly parried a blow from the hooded man, giving him a powerful kick to the chest that sent him sprawling. "Oh yeah?" she said, "Well, I've been on this guy's tail longer! That makes him _mine_ to turn in!"

The man obviously didn't want to get stuck with two bounty hunters now. Firing smoke from both hands, he quickly tried to escape the two, only to trip as a small-sized green boot sent him flying.

"You aren't going anywhere."

The would-be escapee looked up. The one who had tripped him was a girl…a Kokiri, of all things, fairy and all.

The man growled from within his hood. The Kokiri girl pointed a very nasty looking weapon at him. The blade extended from the blade almost like an axe, extending across so that it could sit comfortably up to the elbow as if it was an extension of the arm. She held one in her other hand as well, though currently the one pointing at him was all that was needed to keep him quiet.

"Alright, you bastard," the Kokiri said, "You're coming with me."

The two other women suddenly caught up with the Kokiri girl. Liyer's daggers were in both hands; she looked as if she was going to stab the girl. Annara's bow was still drawn, and she held it menacingly close to both the girl and their prize.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Liyer asked, "Aren't you a little young to be chasing after boys, Mirora?"

Before Liyer knew it, she too had been tripped. Mirora's spare weapon pointed straight at her throat, going so far as to slightly peel back the first layer of skin with absolute grace and skill. Mirora's face appeared like that of a smiling young girl, but her eyes betrayed her true mood. She was very angry.

"I'm a lot older than you think, kid," she said, "Next time I'll not stop it as much. How would you feel once your beautiful voice is forever gone, Hylian?"

"That's enough, both of you!" Annara said. She had temporarily lowered her bow. "Just because we're after the same bounty it doesn't mean we have to kill each other for it."

"I beg to differ," Liyer spat, "This isn't the first time we've followed the same reward. I remember the last time we met, Annara. I was just about to catch that stupid thief from old Castle Town, when you suddenly trapped me in a hare's net, tied me up, and left me to rot!"

"You got out, didn't you?" Annara asked.

"Only because you were stupid enough to leave my daggers in arm's reach!" Liyer shouted.

Annara scowled. "It's not like you didn't deserve it," she muttered.

Mirora chuckled. "At any rate, this one's mine," she said, "I've been hunting this guy since the reward poster came out. There's no way I'm letting him go."

Liyer snorted. "Good luck getting the money this time."

This time Mirora purposefully drew blood. Annara gasped.

"Mirora!" she said, "Knock it off!"

Mirora glared at Annara, pointing the weapon that wasn't pointing at Liyer in her direction.

"Honestly, Annara," she growled, "Quit being such a pacifist!"

Annara drew her bow again and pointed it at Mirora. "I'm no pacifist," she growled.

Liyer looked down. "Well that's just great!"

Mirora and Annara looked at her. "What now?" they both shouted.

"That damn wizard's gone!"

The two girls looked. Sure enough, the wizard had slipped off while the bounty hunters' remained distracted. As quick as lightning, he was running as if he was escaping the very gates of hell, and as silent as wraiths the three girls were hot on his heels.

The wizard had made considerable distance. He cackled inside. He just loved getting his way of things. He only regretted not having time to finish off at least one of the girls before running off. Maybe if he was lucky he could even have disarmed one of them and taken her for his own little—

He stopped in mid-thought. He literally began to slide across the grass in his attempt to stop. There, standing right in front of him, was a man wearing green clothing.

The wizard could see that the man was just simply standing there. He wasn't doing much; his eyes were obscured beneath the strange hat he wore. He looked a lot like an oversized Kokiri. He didn't know why he felt the strange sense of dread when he looked at him, but it didn't matter. He was just one more obstacle in his path.

"Out of the way, kid," he growled in a very abnormal voice.

The man stood there, simply glaring. His eyes slowly appeared from beneath his cap, revealing emotions of anger, rage, and agony within their swirling, blue depths. The wizard actually took a step back out of surprise. The man simply stood, breathing heavily as the spring storm whipped the grass all around them.

"Did you not hear me, boy?" the wizard growled, his hands suddenly sparking with fire. "I said MOVE!"

The man reached back and drew a long broadsword. He twirled the dull-colored blade once in his hand before continuing his gaze at the wizard. His eyes continued their dark dance of despair as he glared at his sword's new target.

"I move for no one…"

To be continued…

* * *

**Kerian:** Wow...first chapter in a while, huh?

Darin: Indeed...about damn time, too.

**Kerian:** You know me. I'm no miracle worker.

Darin: True...true. I don't blame you.

**Kerian:** *ahem* And so, the adventure begins once again! Hard to believe that it's been so long since my terrible update from earlier. At any rate, Legacy of the Sages has been forged from the ashes once more, and is now ready to return to finish up where we left off. No "Arxane's Curse" is going to stop me from finishing up my great line of work!

So, to recap from last time really quickly, Link had just managed to defeat Gleeok, and figured out that he was a beast made of the primordeal stuff of chaos. After finding out that Dark Link's evil had only influenced Link's actions, but in reality he was always as bloodthirsty and terrible as he was even after the shadow had gone, he felt as if his quest had gone too far, and that the world was better off without him (though he'll find that to be a terrible mistake indeed once all of this is over). It's been over a month since that happened (kind of reminds you of now, huh?), and he's still been gone. The world's gotten worse, and there's still no sign of Tai (did I menton that yet? Damn...I'll be sure to correct that later). So I guess the big question now is...what's Link going to do this time?

For those of you who are unfamiliar with Undying Nephalim's The Fallen Sage, I just introduced three of his characters. Can you guess who? No, not Sheik or his parents. That's right...the mercs. Liyer, the dagger wielding badass Hylian girl (she was actually an OC that was created by a friend of Nephalim's, who later became a part of his saga as time went by); Annara, the Ordonian ranger (her mother in the Fallen Sage universe was actually Malon, which I find rather cool as Malon has always been my favorite girl character in the series); and Mirora, the Kokiri leader and all-around cute roguish girl character (she was first introduced in the Gerudo Wars comic, and has since been one of my favorites of his characters). Something I noticed though is that, after looking at this, their dialogue almost seems too similar to something like the Three Stooges...*shudders* I got impatient and even though I asked Nephalim for dialogue samples I went off and did it anyway (he's on a trip, you see, so he didn't have time to get it done. I undestand n' all, though with my habit of subconsiously putting things on hold for so long after I let it sit, I felt it best to get it done right away). Depending upon his reaction and the reaction of fans I'll see about marking this for immediate revisal, and won't work on the next chapter until the dialogue bits are sent.

Darin: You've got a lot of work to do in the art of conversation, don't you?

**Kerian:** Yes...yes I do. Well, I guess that just about does it for now.

Darin: Yep! Until next time...

**Both:** We, out!

-Kerian and Darin


	108. Chapter 25, Part 2: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 2

* * *

**Kerian**: Hell yeah, people! I'm back! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter!

* * *

In the dark halls of some ancient and forgotten place, someone lay sleeping…

Dark shapes appeared in the sky. Strange, black, rectangular objects appeared and disappeared into thin air; spinning around upon some invisible axis as they did. There were no clouds here, but there were enough of the dark shapes that they sincerely filled the niche for such atmospheric structures. There was no land either…merely loose fittings of rock that held itself in the air, each bit attached by strangely invisible strands of energy and accessible to one another with bridges built out of strange materials. A sense of dread filled the air. There was no sun, no moon, and there were no stars…

This was the Realm of Twilight.

The Realm of Twilight was the land where the outcasts of not just Hyrule, but of the gods, were forced to remain imprisoned for all their days. Born from criminals, pirates, and specifically a race of powerful individuals who used dark magic to try and overtake the world, the residents of this world had a dark history about them; one almost as dark as the eternal twilight that made up their realm. Yet most tried to live now in relative peace; though they were born of the blood of criminals, thieves, and the damned, they were their own people and refused to let their dark past shadow over them for long. However, that did not stop them from using the dark magic which condemned them to this world in the first place.

Upon one of the strange, floating islands which stood apart from the others was a small forest of dark, misshapen trees; Darkwood. They were black plants which bore very bright fruits; the basis of the creation of Sols, a type of light source which the Twili race often used as a source of light as well as a magical substance which taps into the brighter side of their magical powers. Most of the fruits here were recently picked, though others still remained; mostly because they were too small or ripe for picking and many were ready to drop and start the growth of new trees.

Inside the forest lay a strange dwelling that was built into the ground. Through a window, a single light could be seen shining through the dark as the Twilight Realm's darker hours began to descend. It was here that the figure was sleeping, her female body completely covered from view of the outside world. In her sleep, her mind was off in another place and another time…but it wasn't just the realm of dreams. Her mind was actually somewhere else, watching someone from afar.

She knew her time would come soon…

* * *

"I move for no one!"

Before the wizard knew it, he was in for the fight of his life.

The three mercenaries quickly arrived just as the scene began to unfold. The wizard was fighting desperately against a warrior whose skills were very impressive at best. His fighting style, sword and shield combined, was not anything original, but his form was far more unique and effective than what was expected. The only exception was the sword; in his hands, it seemed out of place.

The newcomer continued to fight the wizard with incredible strength and skill. The wizard was having difficulty trying to keep up with the man's moves. His own magical attacks were deflected away with ease. Did this boy not know…?

There. He saw it. As the warrior continued to strike, there was a telltale mark upon the sword; a very thin, scar-like blemish that to any amateur would seem like a simple scratch upon the metal. In truth, it was something that just about any swordsman would try to avoid; that scratch could become a deadly fissure in the blade, causing the entire sword to shatter. The wizard knew full well that he could use this to his advantage. Magic tended to do that to a blade that was not fully protected.

The warrior continued attacking and parrying without concern. His sword danced in the air like a deadly viper, striking time after time again without mercy or respite. The warrior's determination to bring his enemy down was so strong that it alone seemed to almost weaken the wizard's own desire for survival.

The wizard suddenly shot backwards. The warrior struck again, hitting thin air. The wizard quickly attacked once again, this time using all of his energy upon the sword.

The blade shattered. The warrior jumped aside, merely tossing the blade as if it were nothing more than a broken stick. The wizard was taken aback. Usually, whenever he broke a blade of a warrior's, it would leave him completely in shock and open for attack. This warrior seemed relieved that the weapon was destroyed.

"Give up, boy," the wizard snorted, "You're defenseless now."

The warrior merely loosened the gloves on his hands. Glaring at the wizard, he reached into the bag on his person and pulled out a large hammer from within its strangely deceptive depths. Twirling the heavy object in one hand, he held it tightly and gave the wizard a wicked stare.

"What makes you think that I need a sword to kill you?"

* * *

Liyer, Annara, and Mirora watched the whole fight with interest. Their previous conflict with trying to capture the wizard was forgotten. Liyer and Mirora glared at the warrior fiercely, while Annara simply mused as she watched the battle.

"Would you look at that," Liyer growled, "No real warrior would toss his sword aside like it was some piece of garbage like that. Who does he think he is?"

"I'm more concerned about whether he can kill the guy or not," Mirora said, "Maybe this guy's a mercenary like us. We'll have to fight over the kill again. What do you think, Annara? Annara?"

Annara wasn't listening. She was merely watching the warrior with keen interest. She didn't care about the wizard's bounty anymore. She was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing here. She knew full well who he was; she knew that green tunic and blonde hair belonged to only one man.

But what the hell was he doing here?

* * *

The wizard was in a right state now. The hammer clashed blindingly with his gauntlets as he attempted to defend himself. This weapon was nothing like the sword; it was magical, and could resist the magical attacks easily; almost as if it was absorbing them, making the hammer stronger. The weapon was heavy too; he could feel each blow stinging his arms as they struck his gauntlets.

_Why didn't he use this weapon before?_ He asked himself. _He could have easily dispatched me with that thing…_

The warrior clashed the wizard's gauntlets once more before he stopped, panting for breath. The wizard smiled beneath his robes.

_He's not used to using it,_ he thought. _It must be a heavy thing indeed…but if it's a magical item, he shouldn't be able to feel the weight. Why then is he growing tired?_

The warrior tossed the hammer aside. Reaching into his pack once more, he suddenly leapt back quite the distance before pulling out a strange, white boomerang. The feather-shaped markings at the end as well as the peculiar jewel in the middle told the wizard one thing; that it was magical in origin.

His suspicions were made correct as the warrior tossed the weapon. A miniature cyclone suddenly formed around the boomerang; propelling it at great speeds as the weapon homed in on its target. The wizard could do little to stop it as it struck, knocking him flying.

"You'll pay for that, wretch!"

Before the wizard could react, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. An arrow was sticking out just above his chest; the shaft still quivering from the impact. He looked up to see that in mid-throw, the warrior had grabbed a bow from the holster in his belt that wrapped around his left shoulder. The arrow quickly followed, while the warrior prepared a second one and drew it back.

The three bounty hunters gazed on, impressed at how quick the new opponent had changed tactics in mid-attack. They watched as the warrior continued firing arrows at an alarming rate, causing the wizard to attempt to block them as best as he could. A second arrow struck beneath the right armpit of their quarry, causing him to wriggle in pain as he suddenly knelt down in agony.

The wizard stood up. Reaching up with one of his gloved hands, he pulled the arrow out. He chuckled slightly and snorted. Looking up, he unveiled his hood to reveal what he truly was.

The girls were taken aback. They thought that their quarry was human. Instead, it was a creature with a cat-like face, covered in white fur and brimming with muscle…a Warglin.

"I have to give you credit," the Warglin grimaced, "No one's ever managed to catch me off guard like that three times in one fight! Hah! But I'm afraid that this will be the last time you'll ever do so…"

The Warglin's fists suddenly began to glow. The force of the magic shock pushed the warrior back, causing him to stumble slightly. The Warglin laughed.

"I've been holding back this whole time," he growled, "Now let's see exactly how you fare against a Warglin Fulgormancer, and then I dare the brats watching to try the same when I'm done with your corpse!"

The Warglin roared and threw his fists forward. The warrior's eyes went wide. At first, the fists stopped glowing…but then, they began to spark. All within the span of a second, the fists seemed to become pure energy as strong and as hot as the surface of the sun, before suddenly that energy struck all in one go.

The lightning bolt barely grazed past the warrior, but it was enough to send him flying. He was lucky to have dodged just in time, or else judging by the heat of the blast he would have been vaporized in an instant. Landing on the ground and sparking with excess energy pouring through him, he quickly tumbled away to safety before leaping to his feet.

"Nice try…"

The warrior's eyes widened. The Warglin's eyes seemed to dim to black as he pointed his right fist, which was still glowing.

"I know full well how agile you can be. That first one missed you on purpose…"

The warrior suddenly felt very weak. He realized why in an instant; electric shocks were pulsing through his body, paralyzing his limbs and leaving him helpless from the waist down. He couldn't move!

"Let's see you dodge this one, bastard," the Warglin growled.

"LIIIIIIIINNNKK!"

Annara didn't realize she even shouted until the last minute. However, even she knew that her shout came too late. The lightning bolt struck dead on. The warrior disappeared in a flash of light as the energy from the electric shock combusted the surrounding terrain, leaving a crater of blackened ash where it hit. The vacuum caused a huge burst of thunder that deafened the girls, leaving them on their knees and covering their ears.

The Warglin chuckled and brushed off the excess ash from his gloves. He looked down at his handiwork. There wasn't a trace of his quarry in sight. Nothing but ash and cinders could be seen. His equipment was gone, too. A shame; he could have used some of those magical items the kid had. At the very least they could have made a good profit.

"You know, for a Warglin, you sure as hell are stupid."

The Warglin suddenly felt his hair stand on end. He didn't have to turn around to know that his opponent was behind him. His fingers twitched in surprise; how in the hell did he escape that shot?

The warrior smiled. In a flash of light, he suddenly was right in front of the Warglin, gripping tightly to his neck and glaring with absolute rage. The Warglin was so caught off guard he didn't even fight back, even as he felt the boy's hands suddenly get hotter.

"You aren't the only one who can use magic," he whispered.

The Warglin screamed. The warrior roared.

"DIN'S FIRE!"

The girls covered their eyes. The blaze burned them even from that distance away, and the light from the fire was so strong that it threatened to blind them. The powerful magic attack continued long after the Warglin was dead; sending up clouds of smoke and debris as it did.

When it was over, there wasn't even any grass left; nothing but a big, black crater, with a young man dressed in green stood breathing heavily. The Warglin's entire body was gone; nothing but the gauntlets remained, which sat upon the ground empty of any owner. The silver metal was bright red from the heat of the flames, though it was steadily cooling as the sky above promptly began to pelt the site with rain.

The warrior took in a deep breath and exhaled. Finally, it was over.

But then he felt at least five pointed blades poking into his back…

* * *

Shadows poured forth from the darkness of the great underground cavern. Ancient stones covered in dust and cobwebs littered the floors and the sides of the great ravine that went down into the dark. The ancient place held the stench of death and stillness; the air was old and stale, and the dust was smooth and looked as if nothing had stirred it for thousands of years. Symbolic eyes and ancient runes covered the walls, telling of an ancient tale of when the world was younger, and when tragedy first struck the land.

The Necromancer gazed upon it all, thinking quietly to himself as he stood upon the edge of the ravine. His armored body glistened in the darkness, while his cape steadily flowed in time to the dark, chilling breeze that circulated throughout his domain, keeping the entire fortress as cold as ice. The powerful sorcerer didn't care. He cared little of trivial things such as the temperature of the room or even the lives of those beneath him. There was one thing he did care for, and that was power…power through death.

He sensed his minion's arrival long before the skeletal figure even approached. The reaper-like appearance of the Shade made it almost invisible in the shadows of the temple, though even the weakest Necromancer could sense its presence with but a thought. The ghostly apparition bowed low; its legless body floating in the air and its left hand holding tightly to a long, black scythe. It gazed up at the Necromancer with its red eyes and spoke.

"_Master…_" it whispered.

The Necromancer kept his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke, never once keeping his eyes off of the shadows below. "How is he?"

"_His soul beats with the living still, my lord,_" the Shade whispered, "_The body's beginning to turn. Won't be long now…_"

"He has spoken to you. What did he say?"

"_He still suspects, my lord. He…assumes…that this power can bring back the life of the one he lost. He learns greedily each passing moment…_"

"And when he finds what he isn't looking for, it will be sure to drive him mad." The Necromancer turned to face the Shade, brushing his cape by as he did. "What of the village?"

"_They continue to rise against you, my lord…but they've learned their lesson. It will not be long before they, too, will break…_"

The Necromancer nodded. He turned to look back into the shadows. He knew that it was only a matter of time. He could feel it; he was getting stronger with each soul that passed on unto death, and…soon…he will accomplish his part of the plan.

There was just one major flaw.

"Contact the one that they call The Thorn," the Necromancer said silently, "It's about time that we did something about that…Hero of Time…"

The Shade bowed once more. Without a word, it turned and swiftly glided back from whence it came. The Necromancer gave one of his rare smiles from beneath his skull helmet. It was just a matter of time.

Time was always a window when it concerned death…

* * *

Link was in a fix. He was tied up, his belongings were being searched through, and he had an arrowhead pointing straight at the back of his neck. All in all, not one of his better days.

Then again, this past month had been rather bad for him anyway. He wasn't surprised at all.

"How long are you going to keep me here, exactly?" he asked.

Liyer scoffed as she examined Link's Lightning Rod. She flicked it once in her hand to see if it would do anything. When it didn't, she tossed it aside and began looking through the Kokiri Bust Bag again, leaving a very interested Mirora to look over the shiny object.

Link glared. "I asked a question."

"Shut up," Liyer growled, pointing her dagger at Link's neck as she did, "You just killed off the only bounty we could find for months. Now, you're going to pay in full, just as soon as we can find out just how valuable your equipment is."

Link shrugged. "Fine by me," he said, "I'd be willing to pay back, but you didn't have to tie me up."

"Shut up," Mirora growled, "We saw what you did to that guy! We're not taking any risks, you bastard. People usually draw the line at the point where three mercenaries come up and demand compensation for a lost investment."

Link cocked an eyebrow. "You've got quite a head of knowledge for a little girl," he said.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Mirora roared.

Liyer chuckled. "Take it easy, Mirora," she said, "When this is over I'll let you beat the crap out of him all you want. In the meantime, let's just take a look and see if we…oh my goddess…"

Annara looked up, letting the arrow on Link's neck slip down slightly. "What? What is it?"

Liyer pulled out a little pouch from inside of the Bust Bag. The bag jingled as she opened it up and poured out its contents. Dozens of gold rupees along with hundreds of red rupees and countless blue ones all poured out along the ground; at least enough money to buy off an entire city! Annara, Liyer, and Mirora all crowded around the bunch, their eyes glittering in delight as they gazed upon their fabulous new prize.

"Din's Fire! How does a man even carry this much cash around so easily?"

"It's like a dream come true!" Mirora whispered, "So much cash…I could own my own castle with all this!"

"We're rich, girls!" Liyer smiled, "Now, to deal with the basta-hey…what kind of a rupee is this?"

She picked up an oddly black rupee from the bunch. The other two girls looked closely at it to see if it was anything valuable. The black thing glinted in the cold air as the girls looked upon it.

Mirora suddenly widened her eyes. There was a green glint in the center of the rupee.

Link had his eyes closed the whole time. Just as well, too, because he knew full well what the rupee really was even before it exploded into a ball of blindingly white light. The girls were stunned, and all three were in a pile right on top of what could have been their treasure.

Link chuckled as he cut his bonds with the knife hidden in his belt. "All too easy."

* * *

Liyer, Annara, and Mirora awoke to find themselves tied to the trunk of a large bush in the middle of Hyrule Field. Their feet and hands were bound, and their weapons gone, though judging by the large lump of earth nearby they could have been buried. Their rupee purses, however, had disappeared, and so did the only surviving treasure of their former prey; the gauntlets.

"Dammit!" Mirora shouted, "Damn that guy! RRRRRGGGHH! How in the hell did he manage to pull that off?"

"I guess that's why he wasn't so concerned about us looking through his belongings," Liyer growled, "Great…that bastard's gonna pay for this. What the hell was that thing, anyway?"

"I think that the thing that he used to knock us out was made from Deku Nuts," Mirora said while struggling to free herself from her bonds. "I recognized the glint in the middle of that fake rupee!"

"Well, that was smart of him, I'll give him credit for that. However, that doesn't mean that it's not going to stop me from trying to kill him later. Annara? What's with the smirk on your face?"

Annara giggled slightly. "It's funny, actually," she said, "To think that_ he_ managed to make us look so foolish. I can't help but put a smile on my face!"

Mirora scoffed. "What is it this time, Annara?"

Annara smiled. "I actually know the guy who got us."

Liyer and Mirora's eyes both widened. They looked at Annara in shock.

"You _knew_ him?"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Annara looked at them both, though she had to strain to do so the way the bonds kept her to the bush. "I didn't believe it myself, to begin with. I thought you'd catch on when I shouted his name, actually."

Mirora cocked her eyebrows. "That was you?" she asked, "I did find that odd."

"Who was he?" Liyer asked, "An old boyfriend or something?"

Annara grimaced. "No, of course not!"

"Well, who was he?" Mirora asked impatiently.

Annara smiled. "He's my cousin…"

* * *

The quiet village of Kansaris was preparing for the coming thunderstorm. The canvases of shop stalls were taken down, the carts beneath them having been put away in their proper sheds. Animals were brought into the safety of their pens, where they could ride out the mighty spring weather. Shutters were closed and windows bolted tightly into place. Everything was silent and still, with only the coming storm and the mighty wind shattering that said silence.

There were only two souls outside, and both were looking rather upset. One was an old man…if man would be what you could call him. The other was a man in a mask with a scar upon his face, who carried two swords upon the belt on his back. While the elder was sitting upon a makeshift seat in the form of the front step of a recently closed inn, the younger, more brash of the two, was busy pacing upon the grass and flattening a trail next to the dirt road that led out of town.

"Dammit," he growled, "We've come all this way for nothing! I can't believe it!"

A gust of wind caused the old man to slightly cover himself up tighter in his robes. "The weather's cold," he said in disappointment, "Why can't we have asked for a stay at the inn?"

"He should have been here," the younger man said as he paced about, "Why wasn't he? All the evidence pointed this way, towards this very village!"

The old man heard his stomach growl and gripped it tightly. "Ordering a plate of food would have been nice, too."

"And, on top of that, there wasn't even any sighting or connection of him even being in this region at all! Dammit, where could he have gone?"

A raindrop fell and hit the tip of the old man's long nose, causing him to reach up and brush it off with his finger. "I could use an umbrella right about now."

The younger man stopped pacing, and turned to face the old man in a rage. "Oh, would you just SHUT UP!"

The old man looked straight at the younger. He simply sighed and stood up.

"You didn't have to shout at your master, young man," he said.

"Quit calling me that, Ezlo!" the younger man said, "Don't talk down to me! If it wasn't for your insistence on coming to this village in the first place for a place to stay and a bite to eat, we would have probably found that bastard's trail by now!"

Ezlo glared at his young apprentice and stood up. "Your foolhardiness and recklessness have done that all themselves, boy," he said as he brushed off dust from his robes, "I merely try to make the best of things and clean up potential messes that you make for yourself."

The Thorn felt like he wanted to strangle Ezlo until his spine broke! "I make messes? Me? You're one to talk! I've not seen anyone with as sloppy of table manners as yourself, not to mention the fact that you snore at night! Why the hell did I think that, for one moment, it would be a good idea for you to tag along?"

The Thorn found himself unable to continue ranting, for at that moment Ezlo had stuck out his staff and caught the assassin in the foot, sending him head over heels into the dirt. He got up and spat some of it out of his mouth while the wizard approached and knelt by his side.

"For the past month now you've been searching for this Hero of Time," he said, "In that month alone, you have taken wrong turn after wrong turn again, and you never stop to rest, nor even consider the negative effects this is having with both your body and, more importantly, your emotions. If you ever even want to consider surpassing the knowledge of magic that you know now, you had best listen whenever I say that it is best for us to take a break, or else you'll wear yourself ragged and never achieve your desires."

The Thorn got up. He looked over at the wizard, who was still kneeling beside him and gazing at him with his black eyes. Ezlo did have a point…The Thorn had never considered what this could be doing to himself.

As far as his body was considered, The Thorn knew that he had to keep it in prime condition. As an assassin, he knew that the best way to deliver the killing blow was to overpower the enemy; either through magical or physical means. This could mean anything from launching a lucky shot from a bow at over five hundred yards, to simply outmatching the foe in both strength and skill during a sword fight. Keeping his body in shape meant ensuring that he had regular meals…and although he was trained to survive for weeks without civilization, he knew that on this particular search it was better to be safe than sorry.

As for emotions, that was all that was keeping his magic together. Since magic was driven by thoughts and emotions, the way you're currently feeling in a battle greatly influences one's success, and failures, in a fight. One feeling angry would be able to easily call upon rage magic in the form of powerful fire, while one feeling optimistic would be more likely to focus upon common, less looked-down-upon magical abilities. In any case, this venture would certainly not help him focus on his concentration.

Rain was beginning to fall. Ezlo looked up sourly at the sky.

"We'd best find shelter," he said, "I was told that there was another inn just down the road from here. If we are lucky we might be able to make it in time before this storm gets worse, and maybe get us some good food."

The Thorn got up. He didn't argue with the old man's words now that he had his head cleared. Taking care to ensure that he didn't forget anything in his mad rant, he followed Ezlo as the old man led the way towards the inn. As he followed, he couldn't help but still feel sour about his luck…

_Soon, Hero of Time_, The Thorn said to himself. _You just keep hiding like the coward you are. It won't be long now…I _will_ find you._

The two made their wordlessly down the steadily muddying dirt road as the spring rains continued to fall upon Hyrule Field.

* * *

Link didn't bother smiling. There was no point, even if he did outsmart those mercenaries. He hardly ever was satisfied at anything anymore, and for good reason…he didn't deserve to be.

How could he, after all? After all he had done? After all that he accused himself of? After all that he had been guilty of?

Link shook his head. It had been at least a month now. 31 days, over four weeks, and goddesses knew how many hours. He knew full well that everything he said to increase his hating himself was old news by now. How long was he going to act like this?

Link really didn't know why he was doing this anymore. Sure, he was trying to keep those he cared about safe from himself, and that was a noble enough cause. His actions under the influence of his darker side were more than enough excuse to give up his title as the Hero of Time. He did not deserve that title.

Still…why did he keep feeling so empty inside?

He instantly felt the power of the Hero's Shade try to enter his mind. Link scoffed and instantly began to send up a mental image of an impenetrable wall. The Shade hit the wall, but didn't force his way in. So long as Link focused, he kept him out of his head. He didn't want to listen to him gripe about him making the wrong choice anymore. It was Link's decision and Link's decision alone.

He could remember how he felt after casting aside the Master Sword like it had just happened a few minutes earlier. It was as if his entire body was screaming out in protest against it; as if he was casting aside his own soul. The blade's mournful wail as it flew in the air before landing point-first into the ground made it seem like it was crying…

He couldn't blame it. After all this time, after all they had been through together, Link had simply cast aside the Blade of Evil's Bane as if it were little more than a dull knife that had seen a steak too many. The sword of the goddesses, his great-grandfather's legacy, thrown away like trash. Since then, Link had never been able to find a decent weapon to replace it, and although he could do fine with his own equipment he knew that it could only work so well. It would only be a matter of time before he would fight a battle where he would be defenseless…

Another bad quirk about being alone popped up about then; he missed the time when he would be walking around with friends. He remembered how, in every battle, Darin would always be there to back him up. He remembered the time when Biter took the time to enter the Dodongo Caverns against his elders' wishes, just so that he could give Link the Goron Bracelet. He remembered how he, Ruta, and Aran managed to take out the Barinollusk together; three kids and a fairy guardian, against a monstrous squid from hell! He remembered how his friends were always there for him, and how, no matter how bad of a situation he was in, they would never let him down.

Link felt the cold wind brush against him, bringing him back to reality. He had no friends now; no one to call his own. He forsook it along with the Master Sword. He didn't even bother using Epona anymore; the fine mare brought too many memories whenever he rode upon her back, and every time she came she always was carrying a message from Rose; messages left unopened and buried in the ground whence he found them. He couldn't bear to look back…not after all that has happened.

Link kept walking down the long path south. He was still a bit shaken up from his fight, and he needed food and shelter from the coming storm. At least a five mile's walk or more would be a town up ahead, and from there he would make the two-day journey towards Ordon, a small city-state within Hyrule.

From there, he didn't know where he intended on going.

He just knew that he wouldn't be going back…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: WHOOT! Yes, people, I'm not dead! Finally I managed to get this chapter finished. Now that it's done hopefully everything will run smoother from here on out. I'm glad that I managed to get that chapter done; that battle was part of what made it take so long, mostly because I didn't know what to do with it.

After playing a bit of UndyingNephalim's Time Menagerie, I managed to figure out how the characters of Liyer and Annara best flow. Hopefully he won't kill me for making Annara Link's cousin, but seeing as in his Zelda mythos Annara happens to be Malon's kid, I felt that it would best compliment that character while still keeping to the reality of Link being a descendant of Malon.

I wonder what's going to happen next. Who's the person in the Twilight Realm and what connection does she have with our hero? Will the girls achieve vengeance and give Link a proper ass-wooping? Will The Thorn manage to catch up with Link or will Ezlo drive him crazy first?

Darin: You'd better give me an appearance in the next chapter, you bastard.

**Kerian**: *smug grin* Well, that's all for now, folks. Next chapter in the works. Until next time, we out!

Darin: You'd better let me be in there.

**Kerian**: Oh shut up. It was a nice break from you for a while.

Darin: Just you wait, Kerian...just you wait...

-Kerian and Darin


	109. Chapter 25, Part 3: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 3

* * *

Inside of his dark room within the Castle of the Seven Sorcerers, Malgannis, the Chaos Mage, sat patiently overlooking an ancient map of Hyrule; one of the few surviving artifacts from the old castle that was still in use there. The mage gazed upon the map, watching as his own chaotic energies caused the painted construct to begin to magically twist and turn across the paper.

When he was done, he walked across to an old platform, which held a large throne of dark iron. Sitting upon this throne, he placed his chin upon his fist and began to become lost in thought. With barely a ripple of the mind, he summoned from the ground a large chessboard which contained several pieces. The traditional black were dark and foreboding, but instead of having white pieces the board had purple, distorted ones that appeared to look as if they were in pain and agony. Malgannis looked upon the chessboard and reached down to grab one of the rooks on the enemy's side…the purple ones.

"It has been going like clockwork," the Chaos Mage's voice echoed through the chamber, "The game has been performed, and already my armies have tasted the sting of my enemy."

He picked up a pawn from the purple side and held it in his hand. "They are like ants, these soldiers; bred only for the purpose of war. Purpose is that illusion which order has placed upon this world like a plague, and becomes almost like a need in the human psyche once in control…yet, even with this purpose…the so-called 'Divine Purpose,' none, not even the golden harlots upstairs, can fathom the true power that lies beneath the stage…the true master of the puppet strings."

He placed the pawn down and gazed upon his pieces; the black ones. His eyes gazed upon the special pieces; not the pawns, but the rooks, knights, and bishops. Each was unique and designed almost exactly like the different styles of magic used by his comrades; the rest of the Seven Sorcerers. The first Rook looked like a fiery castle, with a flame-encrested skull hanging over the parapets. The second looked like a castle from the dreaded lands of Darkholme, where it is said that vampires once called their damned home. The first knight appeared to be covered in thorny vines that snaked up the horse's chess piece in a choking position across its body. The other was in the appearance of a beautiful and magnificent mare, but with eyes that showed true depravity and apathy within. The final two pieces, the bishops, each bore significantly different looks. One looked like a standard bishop figure, but was covered in solid ice. The other was a bishop that was nothing more than bones bearing the runes of a long-dead civilization…a civilization full of death and decay.

"The enemy has some wit for ants," the Chaos Mage said, "Already, their armies have destroyed three of my key pieces. My knight, which I entrusted to guard over a forest full of life and suppress its courage, is now gone from the playing field…"

He placed the knight in a forward position, just in front of his group of pawns. Suddenly, a purple pawn, the face of the piece appearing gloomy and forlorn but determined, dashed in front, well away from its playing spot, and approached the knight. The knight whipped out its powerful vines, but the purple figure dodged easily. The being sitting upon the mass of open-mouthed, silent-screaming faced pedestal attached to the chessboard quickly leapt up and struck down the attacking vine, causing the knight to shake and fall over on its side. The piece immediately disappeared, only to reappear behind the Chaos Mage's king piece off of the playing board. The figure that struck quickly returned to his seat upon the pedestal.

"My bishop now lies in dust, his ice melted away leaving nothing to protect his cold heart…"

The bishop piece moved in place of the knight to protect the king, staying just out of range of the pawn. In an instant, the piece suddenly set loose a powerful stream of ice at the pawn, which rose up to defend itself. The stream of ice soon took the form of a dragon, menacing and dark, but in but moments the pawn quickly rose up to the attack, spearing the icy lizard with its sword. The bishop quickly disappeared after that, causing the dragon piece to presumably roar before going up in flames and vanishing as well. The bishop piece soon was beside the king once more, and the purple pawn became as silent as ever.

"And now even my Rook, strong and assured as ever, has been vanquished, though in return I am granted a prize."

The fiery rook suddenly moved forward, though this time the pawn came to it instead. The rook quickly attacked the pawn with fire, flattening it and almost making it vanish, but the pawn quickly recovered and struck the rook dead in the skull. The rook didn't disappear though, but merely dropped the skull in anguish before rising above the chessboard and floating to join the other two pieces, becoming noticeably bigger and replacing its skull with the figure of a vessel of the air.

"But the fight is long from over," Malgannis said with a warped, twisted smile, "I still have three greater units to play, and my pawns are more than willing to sacrifice themselves to ensure the success of this mission...

He pointed to the remaining rook, which quickly opened a set of wings and seemed to become blacker and far older than the other pieces. "The Shaman, my defense in the south…"

He pointed to the remaining bishop, which lifted up its staff into the air as its eyes began to glow with green, evil necromantic energy. "The Necromancer, my voice from the east…"

He then pointed to the remaining knight which quickly was shrouded in smoke leaving only a single, red eye in the center of the great mass of darkness. The smoke billowed about like an evil cyclone, though was still formless and shapeless, leaving only the eye to define the true demon within. "And, finally, the Wind Mage…my Dark Knight…"

The chessboard began to die away, starting with the board and continuing on with each individual piece until only the pawns were left. These lay upon their sides, bare and seemingly formless against the pedestal made of stone that was conjured to hold the chessboard, though the detail on each piece could still be plainly seen. Again, the Chaos Mage picked one of these pieces up.

"And yet what are my special pieces in comparison to the pawns?" he asked aloud, "The tide of any battle, a single game, can lead to the very destruction of one or both armies in any unpredictable manner. That was one thing that the so-called order has not be-rid of. Chaos still exists in the form of random events. Nothing is truly clockwork or predictable. This can also be said about one's pawns…one can never be too sure as to which side they are on…"

He placed the pawn down, and then, hand raised, he began to lift magically with his mind at least five of the different pieces from the table; three were purple, while two were black. As he placed the pieces upon the table, the other pawns disappeared immediately into dust. The other pieces sat upon the table upright, each facing one another upon a strange glyph that appeared in a seven-point star pattern on the table.

"Five pawns," he whispered, "out of the seven that are needed. Thus far, two come from my armies, but five must come from the enemy. They must be used in order for this power to work, or all is lost.

"The first is the headstrong but foolish Sheikah, the one they call Sheik. He assumes that he can lead an army and bring hope to the citizens of former Hyrule, when all he truly does is create a purpose for himself as a barrier to hide his forgotten past. He shall be the one to represent shadow, and, through it, tragedy.

"The second shall be the young Zora princess; Ruta. Her attempts at reviving her people are noble, but she has only just recovered from the loss of not one, but two loves, and is now in but a brittle state. She shall be perfect as the rule of water, and, through it, pain.

"The third shall be one of power and strength. He must be one whose life is under great pain and hardship, and one whose very essence is that of fury and malevolence. The Thorn could be a worthy candidate, though the Goron known as Goro-Link would also work to represent fire, and, through it, rage…

Malgannis looked upon the table. He examined the glyph closer. "The one of destiny and heresy is already known," he said to himself, "but spirit and hatred is a hard one to come by. Light and apathy will also be difficult. But the true obstacle to face…would have to be the last pawn."

He picked up one of the pieces; the piece which had battled his others upon the chess board. It seemed to continue to look with anguish and determination, though the anguish by far was more noticeable. The sword which it once carried, however, had disappeared.

"One of my pawns," he said to himself, "is undoubtedly missing. As if by accordance to the illusion that is free will, he chose to no longer play the game…the game that he was meant to play. And now that he is gone, the task will not be complete, and it shall be only a matter of time before it all falls to ruin…"

All the other pawns disappeared now, leaving nothing but the strange glyph as well as several symbols that looked like the symbols of the Seven Sages, only mirrored and warped to look as if they were something else. A single eye drawn in the middle of the graph was all that made the graph truly stand out, for the eye seemed to glow despite the lack of color beyond the lines.

"One cannot play any game with a missing piece," Malgannis said quietly.

The form of the pawn hero began to slowly become almost liquid and disgusting as it oozed with the raw energy of chaos.

"…and missing pieces must be found!"

* * *

Ordon Village was more of a town than a village. It was not very surprising; after becoming annexed from the Kingdom of Hyrule not long before the Imprisoning War, the town had received a lot of growth in the form of refugees attempting to escape Ganondorf's reign of terror, and despite their offensive measures against Ganondorf the state managed to prosper rather than become hindered by the Gerudo Occupation north, though not long before the end of the war they were invaded by Gerudo forces still loyal to the King of Evil.

Ordon was located just south of the Kokiri Forest. The province itself was a tremendous clearing that almost rivaled that of Hyrule Field, where nothing but flatlands and grass could be seen for miles on end. Small hills with rocky outcroppings to the north could be found, where the Ordon goat herds made their homes. Further south was a tremendous ravine; the Zora River etching its way south towards Lake Hylia. A great rope bridge was the only passable way across.

It was a rancher's paradise.

Link's immediate hereditary instincts kicked in, and as he walked across the bridge and saw the green land he immediately felt a bit of peace even with his depressing mood hanging over him. Upon crossing the bridge, he couldn't help but look down at the mighty river. Its tremendous, winding currents reminded him of the time when he accidentally slipped down into that drain in the middle of the great pool in Zora's Domain. That had been quite a long time ago…

He then began to think of Aran…the very same Zora who was now the Sage of Water. He likely would have quite a few things to say in disappointment to him for what he was doing. Link immediately pushed the thought of his head. He wasn't going to dwell upon the past. It was too late for that now.

Nimbly, he began to make his way down the long path to the Ordon Village. The path was simple; made of dirt ground underfoot by horse hooves and the cart wheels. Loose stones cluttered the path, and the edges were overgrown with grass. A tiny hint of cobblestone could be seen beneath, hinting at Ordon's past as the "breadbasket" of the kingdom of Hyrule, back before it gained its independence and managed to keep itself from becoming the Evil King's newest prize during the Imprisoning War…

As he walked upon the path, he noticed that it split into a fork. Turning to his left, he noticed that the fork led only two a large gate of wood, which was completely locked into place by overgrown vines, leaves, and vegetation that only the greatest of blades could cut through. Link could tell that something important lurked beyond, and his sense of exploration was begging him to push within.

However, something held him back. Something deep down inside of him didn't want to go inside. He was rather confused; never before had he felt like he shouldn't go explore someplace like this before. In the past, he had indeed felt the urge to stay away from danger, but that was when he knew the risks. Looking beyond here would be a bit like exploring a hollowed-out tree or a cavern under a rock. Why would he even remotely want to stay away?

He decided that he had more pressing matters, and turned his attention back to the path ahead. He left the overgrown gate, not noticing a strange light shining behind him as he left.

* * *

The gates into Ordon Village were simply built. The small forest nearby at the base of the canyon provided only so much wood, and with few iron deposits nearby that could be mined there were hardly enough materials for the iron gates one would find in Hyrule. The sounds of horses, goats, and cattle could be heard out in the distance, followed by the shouting and laughter of the many ranchers and townsfolk. The village was still just out of his sight, and Link was all the more excited to see it first-hand.

As he entered through the gate, he noticed a large tree nearby. The tree was tall; much taller than the rest in that simple forest by the river canyon; though what made it particularly unique was that it had a house built within it. The house was two to three floors in size, though judging by the wood along the sides of the trunk it could also have a basement. Link became rather inquisitive upon seeing the house…it was almost as if it seemed familiar to him.

"Hey, mister!"

Link turned around. To his surprise, there was a young boy standing not five feet away from him. The boy had golden-blonde hair and was about half Link's height. Wearing overalls and a white tunic, he looked almost like Link did when he was a boy. The similarity was almost staggering.

"Hi," he finally said, "Where'd you come from?"

"She wouldn't like it."

Link cocked an eyebrow at the boy's response. "Excuse me?"

"The girl who lives in that house," the boy explained, "She wouldn't like you staring at it. She doesn't like a lot of things…"

Link looked back up. The house looked pretty empty. He wondered what kind of a person this girl was.

He chuckled. "Well, I won't be around long," he said, "I'm looking for a place to stay the night. Do you know anyplace I could go?"

The boy took a step back. He looked nervously down at his bare feet as he began kicking the dust.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers," he said.

Link smiled. He bent down on one knee and looked at the boy. The boy looked up shyly.

"My name's Link," the warrior said.

The boy lifted his head a little more. "Mine's Colin."

Link gave the boy a wink. "I guess that puts me off the stranger list, doesn't it?"

Colin looked up a bit and smiled back.

* * *

The Dancing Mustang Inn was a simple establishment in Ordon, but it was also one of the best. Owned by Rusl, a former soldier of the Ordon Guard, the inn had a fine quality to it. Unlike most other inns found on ranch lands, which are of poor keep and usually ill-repaired, this one was very well made due in part to the fact that it was a popular place for guardsmen that are off duty. It also provided first-time discounts for travellers passing through who needed rooms for the night, and had the meals cooked by the best cook in the world; Rusl's wife and Colin's mother, Uli.

All of this was what Colin had told the warrior in the short timespan between the entrance to the village and the inn itself. For a shy youngster, Link found that Colin was quite the talker. He was silently pleased when he entered the establishment to find the usual inn crowd; the conversations nearly drowning out Colin's quiet voice.

As he approached the counter, a man with a short beard and a small bandanna tied over his forehead turned from behind the bar to look at the new guest. He was busy cleaning out a clear beer glass when Link had approached. Putting the glass down with a sigh of satisfaction, he put both hands on the countertop and smiled.

"Hello, stranger!" the man said, "Welcome to the Dancing Mustang! The name's Rusl. I own this establishment. What can I do for you?"

Link sat up on one of the bar stools and placed his right arm over the counter. "I need a room," he said, "A meal…and a blacksmith. I can trust you could provide me with the first two, and directions for the last one."

"Ah, indeed lad," Rusl said, "I can provide the first two without a problem. As for the blacksmith, you can find those all over town. The closest is old Fador's place. He's the best metalsmith in town; great at repairing horseshoes in particular."

"He doesn't have a horse, dad," Colin piped up as he climbed up on one of the stools next to Link, "He came here on foot. He probably wants to fix his cool sword!"

Rusl turned and looked at Colin. "Son," he said, looking rather disappointed, "Why aren't you home taking care of your mother?"

Colin's mood suddenly changed. He looked down at his lap and began making circles with his finger on the countertop of the bar. "I was…just…she didn't need me, and…"

"You were hanging out at that mercenary's place again, weren't you?" Rusl asked.

Colin silently nodded.

Rusl glared at his son. "I've told you time and time again to stay away from that merc," he growled, "She isn't someone to hang around with. She's dangerous, and her lifestyle questionable."

"Beth's big sister's a mercenary," Colin muttered.

Rusl's eyes turned into dangerous slits. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Colin mumbled.

Rusl crossed his arms as he looked at his boy. His face was starting to grow a shade red. Link felt rather uncomfortable in the presence of the man as he was disciplining his child.

"You will not backtalk me again, young man," he said, "From now on, you're to remain in the house for a week. I don't want to see you go as far as our yard, not even to talk to your friends. Am I understood?"

Colin silently nodded.

"Now get home. Your mother needs looking after, and I can't do it while I'm on the job. If you don't hurry, there will be no supper for you either."

"Yes, father," the boy said timidly.

Rusl sighed as he picked up another glass and proceeded to clean it. "Now, be off with you," he said, "I'll tend to our new guest."

Colin silently slid down from the stool and walked away, head still pointed down to his feet. Link watched him go. He remembered the times whenever he managed to get himself in trouble back at the Ranch. His dad would use similar methods of discipline whenever Link got into trouble.

Link looked back at the middle-aged man. Rusl sighed.

"Ah, sorry about making you the middle of that one, lad," he said, "I keep trying to tell my boy to avoid the girl who lives down at the edge of the village. She puts these wild ideas of adventure into his head, when he's needed at home."

"Perfectly alright," Link said, "We were all that way once, weren't we?"

Rusl chuckled slightly. "Yeah, but few young boys happen to have a mother who is ill and heavily pregnant with his next sibling, as well as a father who has to run a tight house or else he'd never be able to get food on the table," he said, "Oh, if my wife Uli's resting and all the household chores are done, then I wouldn't normally be so upset. However, he has to go off and spend his days with that damned girl rather than spend time with his friends and family. Colin's a good boy, but he needs to do as he's told. You understand, right lad?"

Link nodded. Deep down, he knew all too well. His own father would often belt him if he disobeyed him one time too many, and that was a fact. His father supposedly had kept the very same belt he always used just above his bedroom door as a reminder to Link whenever he passed by. He knew his father loved him, and was all the happier that his father raised him so.

He didn't expect it to be such a blow that he was casting old lessons aside…

Rusl finished cleaning the glass and then placed it under the counter. "Bah, where are my manners. Here I am, chatting idle talk about my own matters with a total stranger, when I have a business to run! Hang tight, lad. I'll have Marigold start up the stove and prepare dinner. Once I'm done taking orders, I'll give you directions to the nearest blacksmith…"

* * *

The edge of Ordon was bordered by the great single river canyon that cut through the landscape and entered into Lake Hylia from the mouth of the Zora River. The canyon itself was awe inspiring, and an obstacle that saved Ordon more than once, similarly to how the Gerudo Desert has been often protected by a similar canyon before specialized bridges were formed across it. It was also an obstacle that provided time for the three girls to talk as they made their way to the huge rope bridge dangling across.

Mirora chanced a peek over the side. She instantly regretted it. She didn't have a fear of heights, but the idea that she was walking dangerously close to the edge of a sheer 300 foot drop was something that would break the nerves of even the most courageous of men, let alone a girl like herself. She immediately focused her eyes on something else, and began looking across at the slightly forested opposite edge of the cliff.

"You're sure that he would have gone to Ordon?" she asked Annara, who was taking the lead.

The ranger nodded. "Before the Sorcerer coup, he and his parents used to come to our ranch all the time when we were kids. They owned a ranch too at one point. I haven't heard any word from the area in a long time though. I thought that, after he disappeared, his parents decided to move out and go north somewhere. We stopped being in touch after that."

"So their kid disappeared," Liyer scoffed, "That's no reason to throw their lives away like that."

"What do you mean by disappear?" Mirora asked.

Annara shrugged. "He just vanished. Flew the coop. It was like he ran away or something, only without any word of the wise to tell them why. He had been gone these past seven years as far as I knew."

"Probably a runaway," Liyer said, "Makes no difference to me, so long as we can get to him. Do you think he'll head over to your place first?"

Annara shook her head. "I don't think so. I doubt he knew who I was, it's been so long. I only recognized him because his parents told us he was likely wearing green clothing when he disappeared. He might have decided to stay over in Rusl's inn for all we know."

Liyer spun one of her daggers expertly in her left hand. "Then let's waste no time," she said, "He's already a day's journey ahead of us. He can't have gone too far. We'll catch him before sunrise."

The three girls ran along the side of the cliff, heading straight in the direction of the bridge to Ordon. They looked quite a sight; a young girl wearing forest-green clothing and bearing blades that ran down the sides of her arms, a ranger with a long ponytail and smiling like a little toddler out playing, and a blonde-haired, blue eyed young woman who looked like an assassin and had the attitude of a killer emanating from her whole body.

It was just so that two pairs of sharp eyes were watching them from a distance. The Thorn and Ezlo had spied the girls a ways earlier, and now they had managed to succeed in tracking them down towards the entrance to Ordon. It was almost pure circumstance that the two travellers were heading in that direction in the first place; more than enough reason for The Thorn to become suspicious.

"Who do you think they are?" he asked.

"Likely a group of mercenaries," Ezlo observed, "Judging by their weapons and the speed in which they are running I would guess that they are still hunting."

The Thorn placed his hand to his chin. "Hunting what?"

Ezlo chuckled. "I guess we'll have to find out. Come, young one. Let us follow. Surely they may lead us to your goal."

"How can you be sure?"

Ezlo placed a hand on his back and pushed hard. The bones made a loud cracking sound that was almost loud enough for the whole Field to hear, making The Thorn flinch. "These old bones never lie, boy," he said, "We'll find the one they call Link in Ordon, mark my words."

Without another sound, Ezlo was soon crouching low in the grass and heading in the direction of the three women. The Thorn took care to look in their direction. Once again, his nagging mind began to question Ezlo's motives. He had let him down the whole journey thus far. Would trusting him again do the same?

_Aw, __to __the __hellpit __with __it_, he said to himself. _I__'__m __still __following __him. __That__'__s __proof __alone __that __I__'__m __going __insane._

He leapt down from his elevated rise where he had been watching the three girls and was soon hot on Ezlo's heels, keeping low to the ground as he moved swift and silently through the grass.

He didn't notice the lone, red eye watching him from the shadows of the tall grass, and paid little heed to the strangled cawing of a raven that looked as if it should have been dead several weeks prior.

* * *

Link had left the Dancing Mustang, full with a good meal in his stomach and well rested, and was heading in the direction of the blacksmith that Rusl had spoken of. Rusl knew the owner of the blacksmith personally, though that wasn't surprising given the fact that, as a ranching town, almost everyone knew one another closely like family. Rusl recommended the man's metalworking highly, and claimed that he could repair almost anything.

More than perfect, given the fact that Link needed a new sword.

As he approached the blacksmith, he noticed he was getting stares from passersby. He didn't bother glancing back; he knew full well he was a stranger. Strangers in towns such as this were often regarded with suspicion. One never knew whether or not the newcomer was a good soul, or a potential psychopath. Link certainly hoped that he would get out of here before he could become the latter of the two.

The blacksmith was easy to spot; it had a sign in the shape of an anvil and had smoke coming out of all four of its chimneys. Link quickly approached and fingered his wallet. If this blacksmith could help him out, then his day was made. He was willing to pay anything for a good sword, and what better way to get a good sword than to ask for one custom made?

Unfortunately for him, fortune wasn't smiling on him.

"No swords?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry, kid," the blacksmith said, "I'm afraid I don't have any. I focus primarily on agriculture pieces. Unless you need horseshoes or a hoe I'm afraid I can't help you."

"You won't even take a custom order?" Link asked, "You've got to have some kind of means of providing weapons against threats, right?"

The Blacksmith laughed. "Ordon Village hasn't had an attack on its borders since the Imprisoning War. All the threats we get are found in the forest, and we can deal with those easily with arrows and hawk trainers if we have to. Besides…we wouldn't want to let our next-door neighbors think of us as war-like, would we?"

Link simply stared at the man. The comment hit a low blow; it never occurred to Link that these people, despite being separate from Hyrule, were in the same boat as the rest of the Hylian race. Although such words would suggest that Ordon was willing to give up out of fear from the shadow of the Seven Sorcerers, it was a fact of life that any culture nearby would have to find some means of survival. Ordon was lucky in that it had its isolation and seclusion as its advantage in this war and in the war before, but its luck could just as easily run out just as much as the other surrounding nations.

Link decided not to comment. This wasn't his business anymore.

"Are there any other blacksmiths in town?" Link asked.

The man smiled. "Kid, you've run out of luck. There are two other blacksmiths in this town besides myself, and neither one of them sell weapons of any kind. The closest thing you can get to a weapon here is a scythe, and that's it."

Link was about to open his mouth, but the main raised his hand.

"Nobody else here who has a sword is going to sell it to you either," he said, "The few swords here that haven't rusted through are considered heirlooms from the war and most families take pride in them. You'd sooner get a rancher to sell his entire ranch than to get someone here to part with their weapons. I suggest you take your business elsewhere or invest in a bow or something."

Link shut his mouth and glared at the blacksmith. He continued his work, striking a horseshoe with his hammer in an attempt to shape it properly. Without another word, Link turned and walked away.

* * *

Despite being told not to, Link tried asking around anyway. Sure enough, the other two blacksmiths didn't make swords nor planned on making any anytime in the next century. Anyone who claimed to own a sword didn't make any offer of selling either, and Link wasn't going to pry. It would be best not to overstay his welcome in this town so soon.

_I __can__'__t __leave __this __town __without __a __weapon, __though,_ he said to himself.

Link scoffed at himself. That sounded stupid as he played it through his mind. He had plenty of weapons; a good bow, a magic boomerang, a hunting knife, bombs, and many other items too numerous to count. However, although he had become an expert with each of these weapons in the amount of time he had used them, there was only one kind of weapon that he felt comfortable using…a sword.

He couldn't leave without one. Doing so would be suicide.

Despite his anger with himself, Link entered the Inn and ordered another meal. The Goats-Meat Steak and Rustlebread weren't bad, though despite the exoticness of his meal he still didn't feel much different. He ate both without much concern over taste, as he was very lost in thought.

"You look like you aren't enjoying your food, Mister Link."

Link looked up. When he noticed nobody in his direct line of sight, he glanced down. Colin was standing nearby with a tray and had started loading Link's empty bread plate and ale mug on top. He smiled.

"I thought you were grounded, Colin," he said.

"Mom said she didn't need me, and after I finished the chores she said I could come back to the Inn." He put the dishes from an empty table onto the tray. "Didn't you eat already?"

"I did," Link said, "but I've had a lot to think about recently. I tend to think better when eating something…Hey, what makes you think this is any of your business?"

Colin put the tray down and looked up at Link. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Link shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm an adult," he explained, "and a stranger, at that. Your dad wouldn't like it if he caught you mouthing me off like that."

Colin twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his feet. "Well, I thought that since you were down, I could try to help you out. I heard from my dad you were looking for a sword."

Link blew a stray lock of hair out of his face and leaned back on his chair. "Yeah, but looking and finding are two different things," he muttered.

Link didn't notice Colin look back and forth in suspicion, to see whether or not someone was listening in. When he was satisfied, he walked over to Link and whispered up at him. "My dad's got a sword."

Link's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"My pa's got a sword," Colin repeated, "He keeps it up in his room. You could always ask him."

Link's scowl that had formed on his face turned into a surprised smile. "Colin," he said, "Consider the two of us as the best of friends! Hurry up and get your chores done…I've got to go talk to your dad…"

* * *

A village just outside of Ordon was being drenched in a spring storm. Shutters were closed and doors were being locked up for the night. Dogs hid beneath porches while birds huddled together in their nests between the eaves of the houses. The rain pelted endlessly in the dark as the night began to settle in. It was cold, and the ground was slippery with mud.

The perfect weather for a secret meeting…

A cloaked figure hid in the gloom. He stood in a small alleyway, protected from the rain by a market stall roof. As he stood, his face remained hidden beneath the black hood of the cloak. It didn't take long before he spotted the individual he was to meet with.

Hidden beneath a large, brown cloak, the burly man made his way through the rain and entered the shelter beneath the roof. He looked around to see if they had been spotted, but all that greeted his eyes was rain. Satisfied, he turned to look at the man who waited so long to meet him.

"I got your message," he said, "Tell me why you called me out of my tower?"

The individual was silent at first, though when he started speaking his voice was raspy and cold; colder even than the rain. It was cold enough to make the big man cringe.

"_The __Hero __of __Time __passed __through __here __not __a __full __day __ago,_" the figure spoke.

The man's eyes widened. "Tell me more!"

"_He __makes __for __Ordon,_" he said, "_He __doesn__'__t __have __the __sword. __You__'__ll __be __more __than __a __match __for __him, __I __can __promise __you._"

The man smiled gleefully, but then glared at the figure. "If you double cross me …"

"_What __need __have __I __to __lie __to __you?_" the figure asked, "_I__'__m __more __than __ready __to __have __this __man __killed __as __much __as __you __do__… __There__'__s __no __need __to __hide __anything._"

The man nodded. "I'll be back," he said, "You'd better have what I asked for."

"_I__'__ll __have __it,_" he said, "_I__'__ll __expect __that __you__'__ll __need __it. __Expect __heavy __resistance __when __you __get __there._"

Without a word of goodbye or thanks, the burly man left. The dark figure watched him as he approached a tremendous horse, one of foreign breed, and leapt atop its back. With a shout, the man rode off into the night, and soon was gone from sight.

If the dark figure could smile behind his cloak, he would. A single red eye glowed from within the hood. The strange corpse of a raven appeared on his shoulder and began to ruffle its decaying feathers of rain.

It will not be long now…

To be continued…

**Kerian**: SURPRISE! I bet you've been waiting for this for a while, huh? Well, after posting a reference pic for one of the Seven Sorcerers on DeviantART, I got into the Zelda mood just enough to write something. I managed to finally finish LotS Chapter 25, Part 3 (that's a mouthful) enough that I felt comfortable with it...Congratulate me...rofl.

So, Link's looking for a new sword, Liyer and her team of mercs are after him, we learn that he's now got The Thorn on his tail once again, and there's potentially one more guy after him...plus Link's met Rusl and Colin from Twilight Princess! (Hell, I added King Bulblin, didn't I? I may as well have added other characters too...after all, LotS happens roughly about the same time as Twilight Princess).

Hope you all enjoyed! I'll get done with the next chapter sooner (hopefully) than this one. Until then, me out!

-Kerian


	110. Chapter 25, Part 4: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 4

* * *

**WARNING: The following chapter contains references to offending sexual content. If you are offended by such content or are near someone who is offended such content, it is best you do not read this. You were warned.**

**-Kerian**

* * *

The early morning for Ordon Village was as it was every spring; cold. The rain had carried on through the night and into the morning hours. Most of the inn folk were back on their feet, though, and waiting on their breakfast.

As Rusl returned home from a long night, he suddenly took sight of Link. He glared at the man. Link was sitting by the fire, and looked like a drowned rat. Before Link could get out of Rusl's sight, the innkeeper was quickly by his side, and had a hold of his collar.

"I want to have a talk with you, sword thief," the man growled.

Before anyone could react, however, the door to the inn suddenly exploded violently into splinters. Everyone ducked down out of the way from the blast. Someone was holding tightly to his arm; a large chunk of the door protruding from his flesh due to his close proximity of the blast.

As the rain poured in, a shadow appeared in the doorway. A large man, clad in a dark purple cloak, stood looking inside. In his hand was a strange weapon; kind of like a long, hollow tube of metal with wood attached to the sides and a dagger sticking at the end. The man looked into the room for a moment, but then smiled when he looked upon the figures of Link and Rusl; both shocked at the man's violent entrance.

"Ah…" he said, "Mr. Link, I believe you and I have business…"

* * *

_10 hours earlier…_

* * *

"I'm sorry, kid, I can't help you."

Link had been discussing with Rusl for the past hour about acquiring the sword that Colin had mentioned that his dad had. Colin was promptly sent back to his house, after a spanking in front of the entire Inn. Link felt bad about it, but now that his goal was so close and yet so far he felt less bad about the situation and more enraged at the fact that Rusl wouldn't cooperate, like so many others in the town.

"Why not?" Link asked, "You don't need it; honestly, nobody needs weapons in a town that is far enough away from enemy borders that they feel they shouldn't make their own."

"I keep telling you, kid," the man said, "It's for sentimental value. I made it by reforging the blade of my father's sword. It's one of the few heirlooms I have left of him."

"Yet you keep it on a shelf, collecting dust, instead of carrying it on your belt," Link said.

"A blade on one's belt in peacetime is begging for trouble," Rusl growled, "Besides, who are you to talk to me about things like this?"

"This isn't a time of peace, Rusl," Link said, "If you don't need your sword for what it's meant for, I'm a person who does. I can't go without one."

"Well, you're just gonna have to make do," Rusl said, "I'm tired of this conversation. Ask me about the sword again and I'll kick you out in the street!"

Once again, Link was empty handed. Despite all hopes to the contrary, Link had once again reached a dead end. There was nothing he could do now. He just had to go without a sword.

As Link got up in his room, he slammed the door shut and sat on his bed in anger. As he did, he couldn't help but feel a nagging thought in the back of his head. Right away, he ignored it, and instead lay upon the bed and let his anger simmer and boil. To come so far and yet to have his hopes dashed like this was not a very pride-boosting thing.

He deserved more than this…

His eyes closed shut for a moment. Yes, yes he did deserve more than this. He had endured so much for so long. He had to fight for something he slowly began to stop believing him, he had come to realize that it was always himself and never some other force turning him against the world, and he had run away from all he came to know and love to ensure that it would never happen again. Link had made all the wrong choices before…who was to say that he couldn't make them again?

His eye opened. A fiery determination filled the void of hopelessness. He was not leaving this town without a sword.

* * *

As the last of the residents of Ordon Village closed up for the night, a strange calm seemed to settle over the landscape. The rain came pouring down upon the countryside, giving a dreary appearance to an otherwise peaceful setting. It was just the kind of night no one expected anything to happen, and that one was the most comfortable in bed.

One soul, however, had anything but sleep on the mind.

As the Green Shadow, Link had learned quite a few tricks on how to stay stealthy and silent. In a bustling town like Kakariko, the stealth thing was needed far more than silence, as most of the crowds were loud enough to ensure that all but the most obvious of noises could go by unnoticed. Now, however, with only the rain to cover one's tracks, Link was going to have to use all the skill he could in order to stay hidden and unnoticed in the dark. He doubted that the people of Ordon would take kindly to a stranger sneaking about on a night like this.

Exiting the Inn was no problem. Once Rusl turned it in for the night, it was primarily kept locked up save for the back door, where tenants could get to the stables and tend to their animals or take a breath of fresh air if they wished. Link, however, didn't want to be noticed by any means necessary, so he simply slipped out of his window and climbed up on the roof.

With cloak and all attached to his person, Link played the part of silent hunter rather well. The tricks and tips that the Sheikah Twins taught him in his short time at Kakariko played well. He slipped down the bark-shingle roof relatively easily, using the momentum and slickness of the roof to increase his speed until he leapt off. Using his toes and landing on all fours, he made it to the second roof almost as gracefully as a cat, and then checked his bearings to make sure no one spotted him.

All was quiet. Save for the pitter-patter of hard rain and the sound of thunder in the background, Link could hear nothing. The few night watchmen out were standing guard by the gate anyway; no one bothered to check up on what happened inside the town.

Link almost scoffed aloud. Typical country folk; they didn't think at all about the consequences of what they were doing. What would have happened if an enemy decided to invade under the cover of night and through tunnels beneath the walls? They would have all been dead in their sleep.

Link suddenly caught what he was thinking and almost stopped dead. He was a country boy though…why was he thinking about the Ordonians in such disdain? It wasn't their fault; they had become too insecure in their time of peace and their luck avoiding the wrath of the Seven Sorcerers.

The green warrior quickly withdrew his questions to the back of his mind and kept moving; not stopping now that he was secure enough to know that no one was watching. He couldn't stop for anything now; not even a simple glancing thought.

The dripping rain was freezing. It almost passed straight through his cloak, which was already now soaked to the point of hindering his movement. Link didn't bother taking it off; it would have attracted unwanted attention if he left it somewhere and forgot about it. Instead he focused upon increasing the strength in each leap, risking landing harder than before and causing more noise in exchange of ensuring that he didn't slip and fall to the ground, causing more than enough ruckus to get the watchmen's attention.

As Link jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he couldn't help but notice how big Ordon Village actually was. It was hard to believe that a place of such large population would be even considered a village. It was probably just one of those names that just took getting used to, he guessed.

One roof required his grappling hook to jump across. As he did, he heard a muffled scream below. Right away instinct took over, and the moment he got on the roof he stayed absolutely still and listened very carefully. If he was caught, the plan was done for.

As he listened, he heard struggling noises. Right away his mind began assessing the noise; how many where there, what were they doing, and why where they fighting. After a minute of listening he determined that a woman, barely 16 or 17 years old, was being mugged by a pair of males, maybe three. After realizing what was happening, he realized he had a split second to determine what he must do.

Should he go in and save her, or should he continue on like nothing happened.

A huge part of him wanted to go down there and help, but a more pressing part of his mind said to ignore it. If he got seen, the likelihood of him getting this chance again would slip away. He had only enough time to remain inconspicuously for a few days. If he got caught wandering the streets at night on the first day here, Rusl would likely be more careful and secure his house at night. There was no telling what would happen.

On the other hand…could he really leave a girl to get mugged, possibly raped, without it haunting him for the rest of his life?

In the end, the good side of him won. He took out his bandanna and tied it around his face like a mask. In an instant, he leapt down to the alley below.

When he landed, he took stock of the situation. The alley was standing between two second-story buildings. There was a fence in the back, likely the gate leading to a stable judging by the smell, and there was a rubbish pile nearby. A young girl, indeed as old as he thought she was, was currently being pinned in that pile. One man was holding her tightly and looked as if he was eating her mouth, while the other was struggling to undo the straps of her dress.

The moment he landed, the two of them turned to look. Link's body melded with the shadows almost perfectly. Right away, he reached back to grab for his sword and shield…

One hand grabbed only air.

_Damn_, he thought. _That was __the __whole __point __of __this __trip __in __the __first __place!_

The first of the two muggers stood up and pulled out a long, sharp dagger, while the other took out a knife and a long rope and began tying the girl up and gagging her. The first approached and smiled as he came near the seemingly unarmed man.

"Big mistake, hero," he whispered, "You should have stayed home."

"I can't help but agree," Link said, "It would mean that I wouldn't be killing anyone tonight."

If the mugger was intimidated by that remark, he didn't show it. Instead, he made an amateurish jab with the dagger in Link's direction; almost feinting a stab at his belly.

Link's warrior instincts took hold. In one move, he used his shield to bash the dagger to his right; breaking the man's wrist with the force of the blow; while swiftly striking with his left fist and hitting the man full in the jaw, fracturing it and knocking him unconscious from the shock. In an instant, he was on the ground, bleeding from his mouth as he landed flat on his back.

"What the hell?" the second mugger said in surprise. He pulled out what looked like a whip and a small buckler from the belt strapped to his back. "Now you're gonna get it, kid!"

The whip cracked against the stone wall as Link jumped away. He winced; not because of the pain caused by the scratch on his shoulder, but because of the noise. He had to avoid noise like that. This next attack had to finish it.

This time Link didn't dodge the attack. His hand reached up and grabbed the whip, and in an instant his magic came into effect. While the rain kept the fire sprouting from the whip from reaching a desired heat, it did have the effect he wanted. In surprise, the man let go of the whip, and suddenly found himself face to face with Link's shield as Link incredibly jumped the seven-foot distance between himself and the man with super-human reflexes.

It took one strike to the gut, and a shield bash to the top of the skull, to bring the man down. Both were unconscious; one from a concussion while the other from shock and blood loss. Both would live through the night, though if they didn't get to an apothecary or a nurse the next day he doubted they would last the week. Satisfied with his work, Link put his shield away and grabbed his knife from the sheath in his boot.

The girl immediately cringed at the sight of the knife. Link hesitated. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered.

He cut the bonds first before dealing with the gag. The moment it came off the girl let out a gasp for air. Link almost put it back on because of the noise, but instead helped the girl to her feet.

"You're gonna be fine," he said.

The girl suddenly looked at him in fright. "You…you aren't going to rape me, are you?"

Link looked at the girl in shock. He then realized his appearance gave him a rather suspicious look. "Would I have saved you if I had that in mind?"

The girl looked down at the ground at first. It was as if she didn't know what to say. "I…I don't know, I…"

"You need to get home," Link said once the girl was back on her feet, "It's cold out."

Link took a few steps back and then got out his grappling hook. He began to swing it and aim for the nearby roof extension. However, he barely took a couple of swings before he heard something fall to the ground.

He didn't have to turn around to know that it was clothing.

"Please do it," the girl said in a desperate voice, "I'm begging you…"

Link didn't turn around. "What are you talking about?"

"Take me…ravage me, I don't care. Just get it over with."

Link felt his hands trembling. What was she even thinking?

"Put those back on," Link growled.

"Please…" the girl cried, "Anything's better than what will eventually happen!"

Link suddenly became intrigued. "Put them back on," he commanded, a bit louder this time, "then we'll talk."

The girl hesitated at first. Link couldn't tell if she was going to do it or not. Eventually, however, he heard the familiar sounds of a woman slipping her clothes back on over her body.

When he judged her to be decent, he turned around. Even through the rain, he could tell that she was crying. He walked up to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Let's get you out of the rain," he said, "You'll catch cold."

* * *

The two were in a small room. Link kept his cloak on and was sticking to the shadows away from the fire. The girl had a cup of tea in one hand and was holding onto the blanket draped over her body with the other. Link insisted that she get warm; judging by how malnutritioned she looked, she could have caught a deathly cold if she was exposed to the cold for any longer. When she seemed warm enough to talk, Link pulled a chair over and sat next to her; ensuring that he sat with his back to the fire so that his face was still covered in shadow.

"What would drive a girl like you to think rape is better than the way her life is now?" he asked.

The girl sniffled at first. She held the drink rather weakly. Finally, when she spoke, her voice seemed to tremble badly enough that Link almost thought she was going to catch a cold whether he liked it or not.

"My…my mother and father are dead," she explained, "My uncle…he's cared for me since I was…a little…girl. He got it in his head…to have an arranged marriage…between me and the son of…a rich man across town. His son is a pig. I've seen him look at me. I've heard stories…about what he does to girls like me. I felt that…that if he found out I lost my virginity, or better yet became pregnant…that he'd leave me alone, and that uncle would call it off. I don't want to marry him. I'd rather die than marry that monster."

"Is that why you look so hungry?" Link asked. He reached back and grabbed some bread and cheese he had been toasting behind the fire. Taking a small chunk for himself, he gave her the rest and saw her wolf it down quickly and ravenously. "Were you starving yourself?"

She shook her head. "No," she said, "Uncle is a businessman, but since business has been so poor these days, we've had to go without food for a while. I haven't had anything to eat in a week. It's why he wants me to marry this man. He feels that if I get married off to a rich man, I'd have a better chance to survive. But he doesn't know what I know about him. I can't help but think that…that maybe he doesn't want to know, or that he refuses to see because he feels that it's what's best for me."

"So you felt that the best way to get him to know was to get yourself in a position to be mugged," Link said, "and hope to the Goddesses that you survive."

She nodded weakly.

Link shook his head. "That's not the answer at all."

"Then what do you recommend I do," she asked, "You've no idea what I've been through. Your life's nothing like mine; I can tell. How else could someone learn to jump rooftops and fight like you can?"

"You think that just because your life is bad, it's automatically the worst it can ever be?" Link asked.

The girl didn't answer.

Link sighed. Slowly, he took off his bandanna and let his cloak fall. Before the girl knew what was happening, he had taken off his tunic and turned so that the firelight danced across his back. Although the scars of battle were not as numerous there as they were everywhere else, they were still impressive. Many of them were recent too; testament that life across Hyrule on one's own wasn't as easy as what it seemed. He let her look for a long time before he reached for his tunic and slipped it back on over his person.

"I don't just have scars on my skin, either," he said, "A life like mine is filled with hardship. Everywhere you turn, there's always another knife pointed at your gut, another sword ready to cleave you in two, and another mugger ready to hurt someone innocent for the sake of lust or greed. It's hard going off and trying to help people, but what's even harder is trying to escape your past, or to fight it, because no matter how hard you try to run away, it always chases after you."

He turned around. She was looking down at his feet. Tears were falling from her eyes. Link knelt down and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him eye to eye. Her gray eyes were almost like gray basins of water with her tears.

"Don't…ever…get yourself in a position where you have to have your past chase you," he said, "That's the greatest regret of all. If you really want your uncle to understand how you feel, go and tell him yourself. If he truly loves you, then he will understand that this isn't what's best for you. If he doesn't, then the best you can do is find a new life and start over, because you should never try to make your life worse in order to make it better."

The girl looked at him for a moment. Her tears stopped falling. Slowly, she began to wipe them away. Her frown had started to become a very tiny smile.

"Thank you," she said, "I've…I've never had any friends, so…you're the first person I've ever told my feelings to. I'm in your debt."

"Consider yourself out of it," Link said as he stood up and put on his cloak, "Following my advice is the best payment. I'd better get going."

He turned and made for the door. Before he could open it, the girl stood up.

"I never got your name," she said.

Link stopped at the door handle. Should he be doing this?

Hell with it, he said to himself. She's seen my face anyway. It doesn't matter now.

"It's Link," he said.

She nodded. "Link," she repeated softly, "Mine's Ilia."

* * *

Link double-timed across the rooftops. His conversation with that Ilia girl caused him to lose precious time. The moon was high overhead through the clouds, and he didn't need to see it to know that it was well past midnight. If he was going to do this, he had to get in and out of there with the sword, and fast.

Finding Rusl's house wasn't hard. Colin had pointed it out when he was taking him on a small tour through the village before reaching the Inn. Link had passed it several times during his attempt to find a blacksmith willing to make him a sword, so by now he knew the way there almost by heart. Once he arrived, however, he realized that he had a problem; how was he going to get in?

The building was two stories tall with a basement. From what Link understood, it was shared with another family. Rusl and his wife, Uli, were offered a place to stay when the inn became so popular that they had to give up their own room inside for extra space. Colin was just a baby back then, so he didn't remember it too much. From what Link understood, the sword was kept securely in a chest somewhere in his room; likely it was at the foot of the bed.

Link approached the house carefully. Unlike the other buildings, this one was lit all night by the single lantern by the door. Although the lantern itself was dimmed down for the night, it was still giving off enough light to cast unwanted shadows, and Link didn't dare get near to it. Instead, he turned around back in an attempt to find a back entrance.

He found one, but there were further complications. A dog was sleeping soundly beneath a small, makeshift hut by the back door; its leash long enough to ensure that Link would have to give it a wide berth to keep it from snapping at his heels. The animal would have immediately picked up his movement if he wasn't quiet enough. It was just a matter of when it would that was the issue…

Link slowly made his way around in an attempt to get a good look at his surroundings. The only two entrances visible were the two doors. There were several windows, but they were all closed up and the shutters covering them looked heavy and locked from the inside. He wouldn't dare try to open them out of fear that he would wake someone and be discovered. There could have been an access point on the roof, but the quickest way up there would have been his Longshot, and that made plenty of noise when shot.

It was then that he noticed the strange depression in the ground near the front door.

Upon closer inspection, the muddy depression turned out to have once been a tunnel; maybe something the dog had made in an attempt to get inside. Feeling about, he noticed that there were several moldy boards just above the depression. If he could quietly dig beneath, he could loosen the boards and get through from beneath.

Covering his entry point with his cloak, he quickly dug his way through using his bare hands. It was tiring work; he was caked in mud, and he doubted that he would be recognized as anything more than a common thief if he was noticed inside. Careful not to make too obvious a mound of dirt nearby, he pulled himself inside the makeshift, muddy hole, and began to slowly push on the mold-covered boards.

It took longer than he thought it would to pull the boards out, but before long Link had managed to detach enough of the boards to make a suitable entry point. Pulling himself out, he reached back and grabbed his cloak before slowly putting the pieces of the floor back in. Checking to make sure he didn't have too much mud covering his person, he proceeded inside.

He had managed to slip into the larder. A ladder that went down into the basement was the only way out besides a large door that looked locked form the other side. Checking to confirm that it was, Link almost cursed aloud. How was he going to get in further?

His only choice was the basement, and to hope that there was a second exit point.

The warrior slipped down the ladder below. Boxes and crates were what greeted him upon arrival, as well as the scurry of rats underfoot. There was a stench of damp and mildew as he entered; enough so that he wondered whether or not it was even safe to breathe in here. As he slowly walked in and amongst the crates, he wished now more than ever that he could have some kind of light to get by.

Finally he found what he was looking for; a flight of stairs heading straight up. He thanked his luck as he blindly tried to walk higher up towards the top, where he could see the faint outline of a closed door at the end.

When he reached it, he found the door unlocked. Careful not to make too much noise, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. Firelight greeted him, causing him to blink in surprise. The sound of the rain outside was only barely covered by the sound of the fire as it slowly burned away at the far edge of the room.

To Link's surprise, he could see a figure lying by the fire. It was Colin; the young boy looked as if he had cried himself to sleep by the flames. Link felt a tinge of guilt when he saw him lying there; it was partially his fault that Colin got into trouble, and it was only natural he felt responsible. Realizing he'd be recognized instantly the moment the boy woke up, Link reached into his bag and grabbed his handkerchief. He quickly began to tie it around his face in a makeshift mask which covered his mouth and nose.

The sound of footsteps caught his ears. He froze. Someone was coming!

Quickly he closed the door until it was only open just a crack. Looking through, he saw the familiar figure of Rusl descend from a set of nearby stairs. He shook his head and approached the boy lying on the couch.

"Come on, son," he said, "Let's get you to your bed."

Colin was halfway awake and halfway asleep when Rusl helped him up and walked him in the direction of the stairs. He muttered something slightly as he clung tightly to the blanket that surrounded him.

"I forgive you, son," Rusl said, "Come on. We've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get you some sleep."

Link waited until their footsteps died down at the stairs before he opened the door. Slowly exiting the basement stairs, he gently closed the door and then proceeded to look around for Rusl's room.

He knew he had a limited amount of time. Rusl could come back down at any minute. If he wasn't quick enough, he could be spotted, and then it would be all over for him. Any chances he had at getting the sword would have been pointless.

Link looked around on the first floor. The living room with its fire, the dining room and kitchen, and one of the children's playrooms were all together. Two smaller rooms could be found just under the stairway; one had the hearty snores of the owners of the house, while the other was likely the room that the kids slept in. With those out of the way, Link knew that there was really only one place left to go.

As he climbed up the stairs, Link froze when he heard Rusl approach. The man had just finished putting Colin to bed and was heading back down. In an instant, Link was up against the wall and keeping very still in the shadows; his cloak covering his entire body as he kept himself as stiff as a board against the wall.

Rusl passed by without a single glance in his direction. Link almost let loose a sigh of relief. Once again, he was thankful that the Sheikah taught him so many tricks to ensure that he would be kept unseen in the darkness of Kakariko. He kept very still as the man continued down until he reached the couch in the living room. Sneaking a peak downward, Link could see that the man was getting ready for the night…

_Why __isn__'__t __he __going __to __his __room?_ Link asked himself.

Then he remembered that Rusl's wife, Uli, was sick and heavily pregnant.

It was likely that Rusl was giving his wife space. Link suddenly realized that this could get more difficult than he thought. As he slowly moved away from the firelight, he began looking for the room where Rusl and Uli would usually sleep together. Spotting the ajar door at the far end, he took a peek to see the recognizable features of Colin lying snug in his bed. That left only one room left to look.

The door opened quietly. Link was thankful for that. If Rusl had heard the door open he'd probably come up to check it out. He didn't want to risk getting caught so close to his prize. Slipping through the door and into the room, he gently closed it and then took stock of his surroundings.

The figure of Rusl's wife, Uli, was visible beneath the covers of the bed. The room was marginally cluttered; a couple of dressers, a closet, and at least two chests were the only objects of not in the room. Link noticed Uli's large belly and could hear her soft breathing, though only barely. She seemed almost peaceful despite her condition; a kind of peaceful that could be shattered in an instant.

Link took care not to be noticed as he looked around. He first looked in the chests; one of them was locked, and the other contained only loose clothing and some books. The dressers likely only had clothing as well, and Link sincerely doubted that the sword was in easy reach in the closet.

That left only the locked chest.

Link's first instinct was to look around for a key. The key was likely small; maybe made of a rusty metal or something polished judging by the ornate design of the lock. He knew that it wouldn't be within easy reach; it was likely in one of the dressers nearby. Making sure not to make a noise, he quickly rummaged through the drawers inconspicuously; placing back everything in its original place once he thoroughly searched.

Finally he found what he was looking for. It was small, and was covered in a light layer of rust. It was also the perfect size. Making sure not to make a noise, he barely contained his excitement as he unlocked the chest and opened it.

His excitement turned into despair. The chest was empty; no sword, no scabbard, not even a belt that a scabbard could fit through. It was bare.

He closed the chest in defeat. Did Rusl suspect that he would come to steal his sword? If he did, did he know that he'd come to great lengths to find it? Where could the sword be?

It took him a while to notice that there was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't going to find it there."

Link froze. Slowly, he looked up. There, sitting at the foot of the bed, was Uli.

He had no idea how long she had been awake; whether she had been awake all that time or had just woken up in the middle of Link's attempt to find the sword. However, the fact remained that she was up, and now she was looking down on him and had her hand on his shoulder.

That was it. He had been caught.

"You should be lying down," Link whispered.

The pregnant woman smiled. "You must be the man that my son was so excited about," she said, "I had a feeling you'd be here."

"How'd you know?"

"You're dressed in green and have a courageous air about you," she said, "My son said that you looked as if you could take down a herd of Ordon Goats when you walked down the bridge to the village."

She slowly reached down and pointed. "When my son said that you needed a sword, I knew right away that he would have told you," she whispered, "I hid it under the bed so that in case if you were out of luck you'd come looking for it. It's right next to the dresser."

Link realized that she meant for him to get it. He immediately stood up and walked over to the side of the bed. Bending down, he reached underneath and grabbed the familiar-feeling shape of a leather scabbard and pulled it out.

The sword was just the proper length. He could tell right away that it was good make; it fit in his hands and it weighed very well; not too heavy, but not light enough to indicate poorly made materials. He was tempted to pull the sword out to check the blade to see if it was indeed as magnificent as it felt, but felt it best not to, and instead gripped the hilt to see how it felt.

"It's a good weapon," he remarked, "I can see why your husband didn't want to part with it."

"Almost all the weapons in Ordon are good make," Uli explained, "During the outbreak of war a hundred years ago, the Ordonians took as many as they could in their safety. Many of the refugees were artisans and blacksmiths who knew that if they were caught by the Gerudo, they would be forced to work their trade for them for the rest of the war and beyond. Many of them felt obligated to make our simple village enough weapons to survive against a war that would never come across our canyon, in case if the Gerudo would every decide to come after them. When the war ended, many of them stayed here and continued their trade, making horse shoes and harnesses for saddles instead of weapons.

"My husband's sword, however, is not from the war. He and his father were once mercenaries and roamed throughout Hyrule. They were from Ordon, but neither of them could stay in the village for long, and soon after his dad left my husband joined him. They both saw many, many things in their travels; some good, some terrible. When the day came that Rusl returned alone, broken in body and spirit, we all knew that the horrors of their craft had finally taken their toll. I nursed him back to health, we fell in love, and Rusl vowed never again to take up his sword and to remain a man of peace…"

Uli turned herself around in her bed and lay against her pillow. She looked out the window and gazed upon the rainy sky. "But lately my husband has taken to polishing the sword more often than he has before. These past seven years has proven difficult for many of us, with the Seven having taken over Hyrule and the promise of war returning to our village ever increasing. Yet, like many of us in our village, my husband feels that the past will repeat itself, and that war will never come to our land…which is why he keeps his sword locked up in a chest instead of by his side, the way a man should have his weapon."

She looked at Link and placed her hand upon the sword. "When my husband vowed to put up the sword, I was more than thankful that he chose his path, but now I feel that his promise to me has become a burden upon him, and that he has lost sense of what the right thing truly is. That's why I want you to take the sword. Your need for it is far greater than my husband feels that his need is."

Link looked at Uli, then at the weapon in his hands. Was she truly being serious?

"I…I don't know what to say," Link said.

"You don't have to say anything," Uli said, "I feel that it is best for you to take it. You have some other purpose that you can't see for yourself, just like my husband. Whatever has clouded your vision of the path ahead has brought you here, now, to take a sword which belongs to another man. I feel that it is best that you take this sword, so that you yourself will finally be able to see the path ahead again, just as I hope that my husband shall as well."

She took her hand off the sword and placed it upon her swollen belly. She smiled slightly.

"The man I fell in love with, the one who I wanted to sire my children and raise them as a father, is slowly fading away. Maybe when he finds his sword gone, he'll come to realize that, and he'll finally return to the man I had come to admire for so long."

She pointed to the door. "The attic stair is just past Colin's room," she said, "There is a place where you can access the roof from there."

Link looked back at the door, then turned and bowed to the pregnant woman. "Thank you," he whispered.

As he turned to leave, he heard her whisper just before he opened the door. "May you see your path once again, too."

Link stood there for a moment, then disappeared through the door; closing it shut behind him.

Making his way through the attic and back outside took quicker than Link had imagined. He didn't give it once thought. Securing the sword to his belt, he grabbed his Grappling Hook and tossed it towards a nearby roof. Gripping tightly, he leapt off of the house and swung back up to the rooftops of the rest of the village.

Not once did he pay attention to the fact that he was crying. He thought it was the rain.

* * *

The rain continued to pelt down all across Hyrule. The southern edge of the Field was drenched to the point where small ponds and lakes were forming in the grass from the powerful rain. The mud was slick enough that boulders that once remained still and barren in the grass for centuries were moving once again; sliding down slopes and crushing huge clumps of grass in their wake. Even the road that connected all of Hyrule together had become a hazard to the point where it would threaten to engulf anyone who dared to stand still on its surface for too long.

That didn't stop the lone figure from riding south towards Ordon Village.

He was clad in a dark cloak. It covered him from head to toe and kept his figure from being identified in the dark. His horse, a powerful yet nimble breed, pushed forward in the rain as it unrelentingly pelted down upon them both. The animal breathed deeply as it pushed forward, not once stopping as its master held tightly to the reigns. Instinct told it to follow the road until its master told it otherwise, allowing for the man to relax his grip slightly until they had to reach their destination.

Finally, he reached the crossroads. There was a tall sign pointing in three different directions; one was pointing east towards the cursed Lost Woods; the sign's text ending in a skull with crossbones atop a single dead tree. The other two both pointed south; one pointed in a westwardly direction towards Lake Hylia and the old ruins south. The other pointed in a more eastward direction, and marked the path needed to take in order to reach Ordon.

A group of four men, all sitting upon horses like the newcomer's own, were waiting for him. They all stood silently and diligently in the rain, not once moving despite the pelting storm. Their horses pawed the ground in agitation as they awaited the man's arrival. A single, riderless horse; this one much larger than the rest; bore their equipment as well as four barrels worth of a strange, black powder. The man immediately came to a halt in front of this group and raised a hand in greeting, followed by a salute. The others did the same.

"Lieutenant, report," the man said.

"No sign of traffic for miles, sir," one of the men said, "There were initially a group of three women that passed this way not half a day ago, but they appeared to be harmless. We ensured that we were not seen by them as they passed."

"Good," the man said with a smile, "Our source has told us that the target has gone south to Ordon Village. That's where we'll be going. At the rate he has been travelling we'll be able to catch up with him by morning."

"Captain," a main said, "Are you sure we can still trust him? Surely he hasn't tried to lead you astray again."

"We'll find out soon enough, sergeant," the captain said. He took off his cloak to reveal that his body was covered in a purple tunic and bore light, chain-mail armor and steel pauldrons built in a style and fashion that dictated royalty or at least rich elegance, "Regardless, I've got a good feeling about this one. Sergeant Matkins, my uniform."

Another sergeant tossed the man a bundle he had been carrying beneath the crook of his arm. The big captain untied the bundle and quickly unfolded it before placing it over his person. Now, like the others, he was covered in a purple cloak which bore the coat of arms of a far away land in gold threat on the back. He smiled and then tugged on his mustache in a proud manner.

"Let us continue the hunt, gentlemen," he said, "Our queen will be pleased once we bring the reward back and have secured the loyalty of our new allies. For Labrynna!"

"For Labrynna!" the others shouted, "Let the Gears of Time and Fortune move forever for our Queen!"

With that, the men were off. Their horses neighed and pawed upon the muddy ground madly as they dashed south in the direction of Ordon Village.

* * *

_Present Day…_

* * *

By the time Link had gotten back to his room, it was almost daybreak. He slipped back inside unnoticed through his window and closed it shut behind him. In a moment he had a fire going, and after taking off his cloak and hanging it beside the flames he sat back down on his bed and relaxed.

It was then that he noticed that the room had been searched while he was gone.

Given the fact that Link always carried his stuff around; the Kokiri Bust Bag was handy that way; he never left any of his valuables behind unless he knew they were in good hands. That being said, he wasn't too upset that the room's only furniture had been searched through thoroughly. However, the fact that someone had indeed searched his room was enough to get him both peeved and worried.

_Last __night __must __have __been __a __night __for __thieves_, he said to himself.

Quietly, he put Rusl's sword in the Bust Bag and made his way downstairs. He was starting to get cold, and the fire he had prepared wouldn't be ready for another hour. Feeling it best to not stick around, he took his wool blanket from the room and headed downstairs to where he knew was already a comfortable and warm fire waiting.

He was more than tired by the time he got down. Luckily he was the first; not long after he sat down several of the other patrons showed up and began sitting at their respective tables and in their own places by the fire, waiting for Rusl to come back and serve breakfast. The cook, who had his own home to go to every day, had already arrived before anyone else and was busy preparing the morning meal. The smell of freshly cooked sausage and eggs wafted in from the kitchen and made the day already start to appear to look up despite the rain outside.

Rusl's arrival, however, changed all of that.

Link didn't expect the man to be happy. Indeed, if Rusl was the kind of man Link thought him to be, the first thing he would have done that morning was check on his wife and then his sword. However what surprised him was that the man immediately came in his direction, and, before he knew it, was staring him down.

"I want to have a talk with you, sword thief," he growled.

Link stared back up at the man. "What makes you think I have it?"

"Don't lie to me," the man said, "I've got half a mind to send you straight to the town dungeon. Now tell me…where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't."

The two stared each other down. Link knew that he could take Rusl in any one on one brawl any day, but with his current condition he doubted that he could win a fist fight too easily. Rusl had just woken up from a long night's sleep and was full of energy despite his older age, and likely had experience with fist fights in the past if what Uli said about him was correct. Link, despite his younger age and his physical fitness, was cold from a night of stalking in the rain and was also tired from not having a single night's rest. This wouldn't bode well for him.

Before either of them could make a move, however, there was a knock on the door; a knock the size of a bomb plant.

The door blew open and a rush of cold air hit the room. Rusl stumbled and almost fell head-first into the fire before catching his balance. Link, meanwhile, was already up and looked straight at the devastation which used to be the main entrance to the inn.

Standing by the doorway was a man dressed in strange armor, wearing a purple, rain-soaked cloak over his body. The man was easily taller than Link, and has plenty of muscle. However, that wasn't what caught Link's eye. What caught this eye was the fact that the man had a strange weapon in his hands that he had never seen before; it looked like a long barrel with wood attached to one end and smoke coming out of the other. The man had finished taking out a long metal stick from inside and was putting the stick back in his belt when he looked straight at him.

"Ah…Mr. Link, I believe you and I have business."

Everyone looked over at the stranger, then back at Link. Link had never seen this man before in his life, yet he knew his name. Right now, things were looking bad; if this guy knew who he was, then he must be…

Rusl put a hand on his shoulder. "This man a friend of yours?" he asked.

The man smiled. "We aren't exactly acquainted, but I know him well enough by reputation. We'd like to take him off your hands."

The innkeeper squeezed Link's shoulder tighter. He noticed that the older man was still angry, though this time it wasn't directed at himself.

"I'd love to hand him over to you," the man said, "but you destroyed my front door. You're gonna have to pay for it."

The man chuckled. "I'll do no such thing," he said, "Consider it a better punishment than if you try to hold onto him; I'd rather not have me or my men spill more blood than I have to today."

Link realized that this guy was serious. His eyes looked outside; sure enough, four other men in similar cloaks were sitting on horseback outside, and each one had a similar weapon as this man. Right away he knew that this could get ugly. He had to think of something.

"Kid, just how much trouble are you in?"

Link looked at Rusl. He was whispering; obviously not wanting the man to hear. The burly figure tapped his fingers on the wooden end of his weapon impatiently.

"Come, now," he said, "I'm a businessman; my patience wears thin easily."

Link looked over at Rusl and whispered from the corner of his mouth. "More than enough that you don't want to get involved," he said.

"No wonder you wanted the sword so bad," he said, "Think you can take him?"

"Not very well in my condition. If we had more time I could get warmed up and I'll be ready for a fight."

"That could take hours, you're soaked," Rusl whispered hastily.

"I've got a trick or two up my sleeve," Link replied, "Don't worry about it." He stood up a bit straighter and looked at the man. "I need to get some of my things."

"Don't bother," the man said, "You won't need them where we're going."

Link gulped. The guy was smarter than your average thug. "I need to get my cloak. I'd be a burden without it."

"Fine," the man said. He looked out the door. "Sergeant Matkins, double time!"

One of the men jumped from his horse and rushed over to the larger man. He did a strange salute before heading towards the stairs. "Which room?" he asked.

"11," Rusl said, "It should be unlocked."

The man nodded and then hastily went upstairs. Rusl nodded at Link and then walked over to the man at the door. A distraction was underway.

"I take it you aren't from these parts," Rusl said.

"We come from a distant land east of here," the man replied, "We have business with your seven rulers."

"The Seven Sorcerers don't own Ordon Province," Rusl said, "We're our own city-state. We seceded from Hyrule almost a century ago."

"That's not the way they put it," the man said, "They told me that everywhere west of the mountains and north of the jungles belonged to their steadily growing empire. Ordon was included."

"That's not the way I remember it," Rusl said.

"No?" the man asked with a smile, "Well…I wonder how long that's going to last."

"As long as we Ordonians like," the innkeeper said, sharing his own smile.

The sergeant suddenly descended from the stairs, carrying the drenched cloak in a neat bundle beneath the crook of his left arm.

"His room had been ransacked recently, sir," he said, "It appears we aren't alone here."

The man looked at his sergeant and nodded. "I think we overstayed our welcome," he gripped tightly to the weapon with one hand and put the other on the innkeeper's shoulder. "Thank you for your cooperation, innkeeper. You've done a good service for our queen."

"Take your 'queen' and just go. We don't take kindly to stray dogs in our streets."

The man's grin never left, but the look in his eyes suggested a hint of concealed anger. Rusl felt the man's grip tighten on his shoulder.

"You'd better hope that the Seven take claim to your province soon," he said, "If it were under Labrynna's control, we'd burn it to the ground for such ilk. Remember that."

"Well then it's a good thing that it's not under anyone's control but ours," Rusl hissed.

"Not for long. I can promise you that."

"Hey, did someone put another log on the fire or something?"

Rusl turned at the sound of one of his patron's voice. Come to think of it, it was getting rather hot. Did Cookie add an extra log when he—

"What in Din's name…?"

Everyone turned to see Link. His body was covered in steam. While everyone else was distracted he had begun concentrating upon his emotions and had tapped into his magic reserves. He didn't call upon enough for a full blown Din's Fire, but just enough to heat his skin and his clothing. Now, he was no longer drenched, and was warm enough that his energy reserves were starting to kick in again.

"I've decided that I'm not coming with you gentlemen," he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out Rusl's sword. He didn't bother to attach the scabbard to his belt this time; instead he flicked the blade so that the sheath would fly off, revealing the beautifully polished metal within. The sword felt good in his hand; for the first time since he last held the Master Sword, Link's hand felt a weapon that seemed to fit him.

The man glared at Link. He made a motion with his head.

The sergeant raised his weapon and pointed it at Link. Right away Link reacted. Like lightning, his shield was out and the sword danced in the air, neatly batting aside the strange weapon. It wasn't enough to cut it in half, but it did knock the man off balance enough for Link to push forward and smack his head with the shield. The sergeant was down, his nose broken in two places and his eyes rolled up inside of his head.

The burly man looked at the limp form of his soldier and laughed. "They told me you were a feisty one," he said, "But without your own sword I assumed you'd be a pushover. Fine then, have it your way. We'll play this game on your terms."

"Get out," Link hissed, "If I ever see you threaten another one of these people again, I won't simply knock you unconscious like I did with him."

"I'll remember that," the man said, "Pity that such a day as that won't come."

The man let go of Rusl and walked out the door. Two of the inn patrons grabbed the sergeant and picked him up by his shoulders. Together, Rusl soon behind them, they tossed him out the door and onto the street with a thud.

"Get out of here!" Rusl shouted, "And take this trash with you!"

Everyone cheered. It looked like they had won. Link, however, knew better than to simply consider this a victory.

"That was the fastest swordplay I've ever seen, kid," Rusl said, "Where'd you learn it?"

"I'll tell you later," he replied, "I don't think that this is over."

"Come on, I sincerely doubt that they'll come near here after that stunt you pulled."

"That wasn't a stunt, Rusl. I was serious. These guys are probably cold killers just like many others who have come after me before. I doubt they're leaving."

Rusl looked out the door. Sure enough, his men had approached their downed friend and were getting him to his feet. After some shouting from the big man, their leader by the looks of it, they got together in a line and began putting something in their weapons.

"Everyone get behind cover," Rusl said, "Burg, Roran, get those tables on their side and set them up as a barricade. Joseph and Adrian, get in the kitchen and ask Cookie to open up the big chest in the back larder. Marik, get the women and children upstairs and in their rooms. Be quick, now. They're getting ready to attack!"

Link instinctively raised his shield, his eyes never once leaving the door. This wasn't going to turn out good.

Outside, the five men were catching a lot of attention with their show. The weapons they were loading shone in the light despite the rain pouring down from above. The man in charge took a deep breath and smiled. Things couldn't have turned out better.

"Alright, men," he said, "You're the best of the best from the Corps of Labrynna. Her majesty herself assigned you to this task for one purpose; to get the man inside that building. Their foolish innkeeper insulted myself, Krayt, your captain and loyal commander of Her Majesty's 22nd Regiment. I want our target and the innkeeper alive, but you may kill anyone else that stands in the way!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the men shouted. They all looked determined for battle; even Matkins, whose nose was still bleeding, looked ready to take out at least half an army of rogues. The captain smiled; he couldn't have asked for better expendables.

"Show them the power of Labrynna's Muskets!" he shouted, "Our technology will purge the barbarians from this land. Ready…FIRE!"

The men raised their weapons, aimed, and pulled their triggers. The explosion that was released from their weapons echoed like thunder throughout the village. Someone screamed.

War had come to Ordon.

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Told you guys the next chapter would come soon!

Darin: About damn time, too!

**Kerian:** Well now, this was actually kind of fun. For the first time in a long while, I felt good about writing this chapter. I guess my creative spurge revolving around my new novel project, called Omega (see my Deviantart page for details) helped this out a lot. A good thing, too. I'm just about done with this chapter section.

So, we got a good look at a new group of bad guys. After getting permission from Undying Nephalim (who has become a recent success through his game, Hyrule Total War, which now has been recognized by G4 and IGN) to add some of his characters, I decided to try my luck and add a faction of LoZ guys that he himself had structured to his liking. According to his mythos of LoZ, Labrynna (from Oracle of Ages) is a technologicaly advanced culture; basically steampunk Zelda. While they have steam machines and muskets n' such, it still can only go so far without reaching some kind of technological brick wall. In their case, while range and fearful effectiveness is without a doubt, Labrynna's musketeers are slow to reload and can only reload every so often, relying instead upon firing in rank rather than at will.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. I'll get done with the next one soon enough.

Darin: You'd better.

**Kerian:** Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin

_p.s. Happy Halloween! BLEEEIIIGGGHH!_


	111. Chapter 25, Part 5: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 5

* * *

The rain continued to pelt down from above. Thunder and lightning danced in the air. The echo of explosives thundered throughout the valley. The noise could be heard for miles, and it was more than enough to frighten any who had never heard the noise before.

It was the sound of musket fire. Labrynna, a country in the far east, prided itself for being technologically advanced beyond its time. Where most countries were still relying upon fireplaces to heat their homes and used horse-drawn carts to carry their goods, Labrynna had developed steam engines that could simultaneously heat ten two-story homes effectively and without difficulty. Plans for a horseless carriage were being made, and flying machines were being designed throughout the kingdom's provinces. They even discovered how to take the powder of bomb plants and refine it into a fine explosive that could be placed down a thin barrel and launch a metal ball at high speeds over great distances, killing with as great effectiveness as an arrow with twice the firepower.

However, Labrynna was at war. For the past hundred years, the neighboring kingdom of Holodrum had been fighting with the Labrynna Regime for domination and power. Holodrum was composed mostly of a warrior-based people, whose nature-obsessed ways made them consider Labrynna's technological advantages to be hostile to the natural order. Although both nations had celebrated a century-long ceasefire from the past war, conflict erupted yet again and resulted in Holodrum gaining vital ground against the Labrynnians. To counter this, the Queen of Labrynna sent her greatest diplomats and proudest military officers to the far corners of the earth to gain new allies against this fight, with promises of technological advantages as well as trade with a far off nation among the many benefits that the Regime could give.

When a small regiment of soldiers and their diplomat leaders arrived to the eastern edge of Hyrule, they managed to find an ideal ally in the form of the ruling leaders; the Seven Sorcerers. While these individuals were considered egotistical to the eyes of most Labrynnians, these diplomats had come a long way and were more than ready to be treated as honored guests in such a majestic, if not exotic, castle as the seven powerful magi. Their leader, Malgannis, listened well to what they had to say and said he would consider their words. They waited patiently for about a month as the spring around Hyrule made the land become warm again, making the ground less hostile underfoot and promising for a good return if things went well, but with the delay that Malgannis was holding upon them it looked as if they would be waiting a long time for their answer.

But then, a worthy officer of the Regime caught word of a potential bonus that could guarantee their standing with the Seven; a mercenary needed killed, one who was causing much disruption to the rule of the Seven and everything they hoped to achieve. He went by only one name; Link…

Captain Krayt was more than worthy enough to find him.

Now, after a full three weeks' worth of searching, everything was finally paying off. Krayt had his prize, not twenty feet away from him, and the promise of achieving glory for the Labrynna Regime in a far-off land. Not only that, but he had also found a potential uncivilized country that could be conquered and made into a suitable new province for what could only be a grand empire, with enough men to act as laborers and more than enough women to breed a suitable new generation of soldiers for the Regime.

All in all, everything was going well for the ambitious Captain. Less could be said for the townsfolk of Ordon Village.

"FIRE!"

Another volley of musket fire broke the monotony of rain falling upon the village. Screams could be heard inside the inn. No one dared step forward, for the men looked very armed, and without real weapons available no one would be able to stand against them for long.

"First rank, reload!"

Three of the men quickly reloaded their weapons.

"Second rank, FIRE!"

The other two, who were standing by, raised their weapons and fired their muskets. Windows broke and large holes peppered the walls of the inn. Those not well away were hit by the musket fire, dead on the spot. It was not a pretty sight.

"Second rank, drop and reload! First rank, aim and hold!"

The first rank stood up and aimed their weapons. The Captain strode purposefully in front of them and looked inside. Smiling, he put his own musket over his shoulder and held his hands out to his sides.

"Had enough?" he asked.

Rusl poked his head out. He was holding tightly to his shoulder where a musket ball had grazed him. "You all can kiss a donkey's ass! We won't be givin' him up!"

The Captain shrugged. "I'm giving you this chance to surrender peacefully," he said, "If you don't take it, you all will share his fate together."

"Never! Crawl back down whatever hellhole you and your men came out of!"

The Captain smiled. "Suit yourself," he said.

Link watched from behind one of the makeshift barricades as the man walked back to his men. He followed suit and ducked under cover alongside Rusl. He cursed.

"Why the hell didn't you say yes?" he growled.

"We may not have swords, but we Ordonians aren't pushovers," Rusl said, "If I turned you over now, who says they won't come back, and with an army ready to conquer us? Better to show them that we can defend ourselves with a fight now than to look like cowards and pay for it later."

"But if you don't let me go, you'll all die!" Link said.

"Not likely," he said, "We still have a whole town ready to stand up and fight these bastards."

"Last I checked out there it looked like the streets were completely empty, along with at least half of the block's worth of houses!"

"Appearances can be deceiving, kid," Rusl said with a smile, "I just hope my boy Colin has the sense to stay with his mother through this."

"I'm sure he's got it covered," Link said. He looked over the table. "What do you think they're doing now?"

Rusl looked up as well. "I'm not sure," he said, "They haven't fired anything yet."

"If things turn out bad," Link said, "I'm going to rush them. Try to cover me with something."

"Last I checked, kid, you're the only one with a weapon."

Link looked around. He realized that Rusl was telling the truth. No one else but himself was armed. Sure, the cook was out with a frying pan, but he doubted that would work well in a fight involving ranged weaponry. There had to be something he could do…

He reached into his bag. "Know how to use a bow?"

Rusl smiled. "Former merc, remember? Or did my wife forget to tell you?"

Link pulled out his bow along with his quiver from the bag, much to the surprise of everyone present. Counting the arrows to make sure that he had enough, he passed the lot over to Rusl.

"Try to take one or two of them out when I get out there," the hero said, "I'll see if I can distract them enough for you to get everyone out."

Rusl gladly took the bow and tested its string. "We'll have to wait and see if they try anything, first."

Outside, that was exactly what the Labrynnians were planning to do. Sacks of powder were being tossed over in front of the inn. Each of them were arranged so as to not get caught by the rain, ensuring that the powder within was kept dry and potent. When they were done, the Captain nodded to Sergeant Matkin.

The man pulled out a small bottle of beer, pried out the cork, and then spat it out; watching a tooth fly with it. Angrily, he chugged a swig of the stuff and then pulled out a loose rag, which one of the other officers lit.

"Take this," he growled, "You green bastard!"

Without another word, he tossed the bottle.

The blast of fire and heat upon the porch had its immediate effect. Someone immediately shouted that there was a fire and went to get something to put it out. However, the effect the powder had was delayed somewhat, until the fire managed to get hot enough to burn through the bag.

_BLAAAAMMM!_

Link was knocked back from the blast. So was half the inn. When the smoke cleared, what was left of the front porch had caved in, leaving only a great hole where the front door used to be alongside pile after pile of broken and burnt timber. As Link stood up, he took note that several of the people closest to the door were dead, or half burnt alive by the force of the explosion.

He looked over at Rusl. The man was busy digging himself out of the wreck, coughing madly from the pine dust.

"Happy now?" Link asked.

"Talk about overkill," the innkeeper growled, pulling out the bow as he did. "Get your ass out there and distract them. I'll try to get as many people out as I can before the inn falls down on top of us. Go!"

Link quickly leapt forward. Sword in hand, he rushed through the opening left by the explosion and ran at the soldiers with blinding speed before they could stop to reload their weapons. Right away, the enemy were on their toes, bringing out fancy sabers or using the daggers attached to the end of their muskets to block Link's blows and parry them with some of their own. Link quickly jumped and dodged the attacks that the enemy made upon his person and did his best to keep them from looking back at the others.

It was working for the most part. Everyone's attention was upon himself. No one noticed the survivors at the Inn try to limp away from the carnage and head for safety until…

"They're escaping!" Matkins shouted.

"Matkins! Tykwood! Deal with him. The rest of you, gun them down!"

Like clockwork, the two men in the back leapt forward while the three engaging Link drew back like lightning, grabbing their guns and dropping their swords needlessly upon the ground. The two fighting Link suddenly engaged in a more aggressive style of swordplay. He was suddenly on his toes in order to keep them from killing him.

In less than a minute the men in front had switched weapons. Captain Krayt had pulled out a pair of miniature muskets that fit neatly in his hands and aimed them at the escapees. Five shots roared in the air, and five more people fell. Two of them were a mother and child.

"NO!"

Link suddenly bowled straight through the two men attacking him. One had been stabbed weakly in the shoulder while the other got his arm bashed by the warrior's shield. Link quickly got behind the four men and tried to strike while they were reloading.

He didn't realize his mistake until he was suddenly nose to point with six blades. The soldiers didn't bother reloading their guns; instead they were pointing the blades straight at Link's face and body, not once giving him reach to get at them. The other two quickly put their sword points at Link's back despite their wounds. Krayt smiled and clapped his hands slowly.

"Bravo, sir," he said, "A valiant man, as you should be. But even valor can be exploited."

He turned to look at the dead. Link's eyes suddenly widened when he saw all five of the men and women who he once thought shot slowly get up in surprise, some of them grabbing at their ankles. Even the mother and child were still alive.

"But," Link stuttered, "How…?"

"We knew that you'd try to pull off a distraction while the rest escaped," the Lieutenant of their group said calmly, "Knowing you'd pull a show, we decided it'd be best to fire blank rounds instead of wasting ammunition on escaping villagers."

"The five that fell were caught in our traps we laid out," Captain Krayt said, "We had no intention on killing them…unless they decided to put up a fight. Then they'd have to face our bayonets. Forgive the act, but it was necessary to bring you in."

Link growled. He gripped tightly to his sword and shield.

_Damn them…damn them for tricking me like that!_

The Captain noticed his behavior. Frowning, he put the two weapons back in their holsters on his jacket.

"While these two guns were firing blanks," the man said as he reached deeper into his jacket, "these ones are loaded."

He pulled them out and aimed them straight at the mother and her child. The woman clutched tightly to her little boy as he began crying of fright.

Link looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't…"

"Lay down your weapons and I won't have to."

Link looked between the man, then at the woman and her child. It didn't take him long to make a decision.

"You bastards…"

He tossed the sword and shield in the grass. The men took a step back, allowing Link to kneel upon the ground. Matkins chuckled.

"Can we have some sport with this one, Captain?" he asked.

"No, Sergeant," the Captain replied, "Malgannis personally requested that he be brought back in as clean as possible. I heard him say it myself as if he were speaking straight to me. However…I doubt he expected we'd be the ones to kill him."

Link was forced to stand. Placed so that his back was against the ruined inn, his hands were quickly bound and a blindfold was offered.

Link shrugged it aside. "What for?" he asked, "I'd rather die facing my enemy."

The Captain smiled. "Smart boy. Squad, ready!"

The five men, having reloaded their weapons, brought them high in the air.

"Aim!"

They lowered the muskets straight at Link. He took a deep breath.

_Looks like this is it…_

He felt something deep inside waiting desperately for the five of them to pull their triggers.

_TTTSSSSSSSSTT!_

One of the men shouted in pain. His gun dropped and fired prematurely into the ground, causing the projectile it launched to ricochet past Link's head. The others looked at him and were shocked to see that he had an arrow protruding from his left hand.

"Sorry to spoil your fun, boys, but we have business with that kid over there!"

Link and the others looked at the sound of the voice.

"Son of a bitch," Link moaned.

There, standing just across the road, stood Liyer.

* * *

Colin watched outside of his window. He could hear the explosions from here. His father, and his mother, and their landlords all told him that he had to stay throughout what was going on. But he couldn't just stand around. He wanted to know what was happening. Who was attacking them? Was Link involved in all of this?

Was his father doing alright?

"You can't go, Colin."

Behind him were his three best friends…practically his only friends. Malo and Talo, two brothers who were both known for their combination of brains and brawn; Malo's brain and Talo's brawn, along with their older sister Beth, all lived in the same house that Colin lived in. Their parents were the landowners of the house and had offered the spare rooms to Colin's parents and himself until they could get their own house…

At the rate that the explosions were increasing, however, it was likely that there wouldn't be a chance for them to have any house of their own.

"What if dad's in trouble," Colin asked as he put on his rain cloak, "I've got to find him."

"What about your mom?" Beth asked, "She needs looking after."

"She's been saying she's fine," Colin said, "but what would really kill her now is if she woke up to find the Inn in ruins and dad dead. I've got to go see if they need help."

"She'll be even more upset if you're dead too," Malo, the youngest, said. He was so short that his robes fell down past his feet so he was almost always tripping on them. But his face was always serious.

"Yeah," Talo agreed, "And plus, you don't even have a sword. How are you gonna help?"

Colin reached behind his dresser and grabbed an old, flimsy stick that had been carved into a wooden version of a sword. "This'll have to do."

"Colin, wait," Beth said anxiously, "If you do this…you could get in a lot of trouble."

Colin fastened the rain cloak and smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll try to stay out of the way. I just want to see if dad's alright. I'll be back in about ten minutes. I promise!"

He quickly ran towards the stairs. The others made a grab for him, but he managed to slip out of even Talo's tight grip. In a flash, he was gone.

"There he goes," Malo said.

"He's one brave kid," Talo said.

"Yup…he's a goner."

Beth lingered by the door. She could hear her parents shouting once they heard the door open and close. Colin, however, was quick for his age. He would have been long gone.

"Be careful," she whispered.

* * *

"RRAAAH!"

An old beam which held most of the ruins of the inn up was sliced in two. Mirora had her blades out and was busy hacking away at the soldiers. The Labrynnian troops jumped away nimbly, though the ones on the receiving end of Mirora's wrath weren't quick enough to fight back, so busy were they dodging for their lives.

Liyer was single-handedly taking on the two men with the sabers, all the while dodging every musket ball that Captain Krayt ordered them to fire. She was covered in sweat, and her blonde hair was flying in the air; but the determined smile on her face showed that she was enjoying every minute of it.

"About damn time I got to fight someone who can really fight back!" she shouted as she tried to knife one of the men.

She succeeded in jabbing about an inch of her blade through, though just barely scratched the man through his chain mail vest. He hissed in surprise before quickly jumping in and continuing to fight, never giving her enough quarter to make a lethal blow. The two continued to fight with their sabers; one using only his left hand while the other attempting to make powerful blows with both. Liyer sidestepped both blades easily, and when the next volley of muskets prepared to open fire, she was way ahead of them.

"Shoot the damn girl!" Krayt shouted.

The remaining two soldiers fired. Both shots missed wide. Liyer had suddenly leapt into the air, flying in a triple-backflip, before landing right beside the still-bound Link, who had been watching the entire battle with a scowl on his face.

Liyer pointed one of her daggers at Link's chin. Link glared at her. The two stood like that for a while; Mirora amazingly keeping the attention of both the saber-wielders and her intended victim easily with astounding speed. Link continued to glare between her and the dagger for a while, before he finally spoke.

"Well? You gonna do it, or what?"

Liyer grinned. She suddenly thrust forward.

Link winced at what he thought would have been a lethal blow, but then opened his eyes in surprise to find that the dagger at his chin hadn't moved. His bonds were cut; the second dagger just barely a fraction of an inch away from slicing his wrist. Pulling his hands free, he quickly stood up.

"You know you could have killed me," he said.

"I'd rather let you suffer," she said, "Besides; these guys have pissed me off. Our unfinished business will have to be dealt with later."

Link smiled, his glare turned to the Captain. "Then don't stop on my account."

He concentrated. Captain Krayt had his sword and shield nearby, both tucked firmly beneath the crook of his arm while his free hand aimed a pistol at Mirora. He had to get them back.

"Where's Annara?" he asked, "Didn't she fire the arrow?"

"All the way from my place," Liyer said, "She went to get the villagers together. I think she plans on giving these guys a big send-off before me and Mirora cut their throats."

"Good," Link said, "That means that there'll be more kills for me."

He suddenly vanished in a flash of light. Liyer almost winced; she had seen it coming. But the question was…

There!

Link had suddenly appeared directly behind the two musket-wielding soldiers. With a powerful kick, he sent the first one down, followed by a punch to the face with the other. As the man dropped his musket, Link grabbed it and slammed the butt of the weapon into the man's gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him straight to the ground.

He heard the pistol coking as it pointed to his head. "I have you now," Krayt smiled.

He pulled the trigger.

The musket ball launched forward and suddenly ricocheted off the ground. Link had disappeared again.

"What?" Krayt shouted. Suddenly he let loose a loud groan. His pistol shook in his hand, and the arm that had held tightly to Link's weapons suddenly loosened its grip; the sword and shield falling to the ground. Behind him, Link had a hold of the man's shoulder, and had his knife firmly fixed in the man's left side.

Krayt hissed between clenched teeth. "How is this possible?"

"Ever hear of magic, you bastard?" Link growled, "You listen very closely…never…ever…use an innocent to threaten me again, because I…will…kill you!"

Link pulled the knife out. Krayt let loose a yell of pain and grabbed tightly to his side. Blood began to cover his leather gloves. Before he could do anything, however, Link had suddenly grabbed the sword and was holding it over Krayt's neck.

"Lower your weapons!" Link shouted, "Now!"

The Labrynnians looked with shock. Their Captain was down, and was being held hostage! Without a word to say otherwise, they slowly lowered their weaponry and glared at the man in green.

Mirora lowered her weapons, though not before giving the man she had been fighting a well-aimed kick in the crotch. Withdrawing her weapons, she walked over to Liyer, who was standing next to Link and holding her daggers at the ready.

"All of you," the elder girl shouted, "Come forward with your loot! Every last piece of it!"

The men looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Do as the lady says!" Captain Krayt shouted.

The men looked at their Captain in surprise at first, but then slowly, and indifferently, did as they were told. They handed out their coin purses to Mirora, who took them greedily and opened up the first one in her hands.

"Gold coins?" she said as she pulled one out, "This may turn out better than we thought."

Liyer nodded. She looked over at the Captain. "You're rather unwise to be carrying around gold like that."

"The Currency of Labrynna has been gold for at least three centuries!" the Captain growled, "By order of the Queen, we wouldn't stoop to using such simple things as stray pebbles like your country uses."

Liyer gave the man a well-aimed kick to the jaw, almost causing him to rise up and meet the sharp end of Link's blade.

"I honestly don't give a Moblin's ass about your country," Liyer growled, "Or for that queen you keep mentioning either. She could get herself screwed over for all I care."

Krayt growled, his teeth clenched tight enough that they could break. Link kept the sword fixed over him, though gave Liyer a concerned stare. He didn't want to Captain to try anything and risk his troops firing on them if he could help it.

"You and your pansy-ass troopers made a mistake by trying to threaten this place," Liyer said, "I've got news for you; I've set up shop here, and I'm not planning on losing this place to some second-rate military dogs and the pompous-ass cow they call a monarch. You're lucky you got yourself caught by this guy here; holding you hostage is the last thing I would consider doing. But mark my words; show up here again, and I'll make sure that both your eyes will meet the pointed ends of my blades…got that?"

The Captain merely glared at her with unbridled rage. Link couldn't help but stare at her; this girl was a real piece of work!

"Link! You got 'em!"

Link suddenly turned around at the sound of the voice. There was hardly anyone else around; the streets of Ordon were empty save for them and one other person…

Link's eyes widened. "Colin…what are you…?"

"Stand fast, men!"

Before Link could do anything, he was suddenly knocked off his feet. A powerful blow kicked him in the back and sent him hurtling straight into Liyer. The two of them collided and rolled across the ground together until both came to an abrupt stop at least five feet away.

Mirora gasped. "Get up!"

Before she could stop them, the five soldiers were up on their feet, weapons in hand, and pointed them at the two girls and the warrior in green. Link got up and quickly brought his weapons to their positions, while Liyer just as swiftly was on her own feet with her daggers in hand.

Link's face went pale. Captain Krayt was standing there before them, his pistol in hand, and a very cruel and dangerous smile upon his face. Beneath the crook of his arm, crushed tightly to his chest, was Colin.

* * *

The sound of explosions could be heard for miles. Ordon Village seemed to become a warzone overnight. A murder of crows flew in the air, their eyes peering at the ground below and their beaks dripping with saliva from the smell of fresh blood. Guays perched themselves upon trees nearby; their orange beaks clacking with glee as the pterodactyls perched together, ready to feast upon fresh kills.

Nearby in these same trees were The Thorn and Ezlo; the former perched carefully upon a branch and gazing across at the scene below, the latter struggling to keep himself from falling.

"You honestly think that staying this far back and this high up is wise?" he called up.

"Easier to spot prey without being seen," The Thorn replied.

Ezlo looked at his feet, which were clinging tightly to the branch below him. It was a long way down. Though the old man was used to dealing with hardships, especially with the past century or so, he still was not comfortable in the slightest around heights.

"Do you see him?" he asked.

The Thorn kept his eyes peeled. He knew that his quarry was there somewhere…

There! He had suddenly appeared in a flash of light behind the commanding officer of the troops and their strange weapons. The Thorn recognized that magic anywhere.

"There you are," he whispered.

One of Ezlo's feet suddenly slipped upon the branch. The wizard suddenly found himself dangling upon the tree trunk, very undignified as he held tightly to the bark with all he was worth. Before it could fall, he quickly grabbed for his staff and held tightly to it in his hand.

As he looked away from the town, he gasped.

"Apprentice!" he said, "Look…north!"

The Thorn turned. His eyes widened. Even with the rain thundering down upon them from above, his keen senses could hear the echoing sound of marching a mile away…and it was coming from the other side of the canyon.

"I fear that your task has become more difficult already," the Wizard said as he suddenly cast a spell and teleported down to the ground below. "Come! We must hurry!"

* * *

The silence was staggering. Five men, bearing muskets, aimed carefully at the three warriors. The tall, burly Captain had the young boy Colin held tightly in the crook of his arm, a pistol to his head. The two girls and Link stood uncertain of what to do, their lives on one end of the pendulum and Colin's on the other.

"Let him go," Liyer spoke first, pointing her dagger threateningly at the Captain.

"Like I'd do that," he said, "It's plain to see that the three of you are more than a match for me and my men. I am simply turning the odds back in our favor."

"You're bluffing again," Link said, "There's no way that thing's loaded."

The Captain's smile widened, his gaze threatening even more. "Really, now?" he asked, "Well, let us test that, shall we?"

He poked the thing square into Colin's temple, causing him to squirm. "Let me go!"

"Don't!"

Liyer was the first to speak up. The Captain's smile turned cold and cruel. The girl's face was suddenly a look of pure desperation; the warrior in her gone and replaced by one who was as helpless as a bird without wings.

"Just like any other lass," the man said, "Even if you are all dressed up to play the part of rogue, you are still little more than a soft hen beneath it. You wouldn't bear for me to kill a young one, even if he isn't your own."

"If you kill him," Liyer growled.

"You'll do what?" The Captain barked, "Come and stab me with your daggers and tear my corpse to shreds? I think not, young brat! My men have their guns trained to your skulls, and they are sure to not miss again…I think it's time you gave up and dropped your weapons slowly, and let me take my prize…"

The girls looked at each other, and then to Link. Link, however, was merely staring dead-on at the Captain, his eyes filled with hatred and rage.

"Fine," he said, "You win. Let the kid go."

"Not until you get down on your knees and pray to whatever heathen gods you call your own," the man growled, "I want to see this finished!"

"I'm afraid that you won't live to see it finished, scum!"

Everyone turned at the loud voice. Just across from the end of the street, having silently rushed down from their hiding places in the town, was an army of Ordonians; each armed with a bow and at least two quivers of arrows each. Leading them was none other than Rusl; Link's bow in one hand and a hawk perched upon the other. He was clad in leather armor, with a metal helmet sitting upon his head. The visor was up, and the man's face looked grim and determined as he gazed across the road, the hawk crying out in the air with its shrill shriek.

"Let the boy go," he shouted, "You're outnumbered."

The Captain merely gave them his sly grin. "I may be outnumbered," he shouted, "But my men will fight down to their last musket ball! You're more than outgunned!"

"By the time they're done reloading they will each have over ten arrows in their bodies, and you will be helpless," Rusl shouted back, "Give up!"

The Captain growled. "You think you've got me beat then, bastard?"

"I know I have you beat. This fight is over!"

"No, innkeeper!" the Captain said. He reached into a satchel around his waist, put the pistol down, and grabbed another weapon; one that ended in a very wide tube. "This fight has only just begun!"

Without even a warning, he raised the weapon in the air and fired it.

The explosion hurt the ears of all who heard it. The light which shone from the projectile was bright. Everyone could not help but gaze upwards at it in shock before it suddenly exploded high into the air in a puff of smoke and a bright flash.

* * *

The flash could be seen all around. It was almost like a second sun; bright and shining in the daylight and casting shadows through the trees. Despite the rain, the light was powerful enough to burst through all around, and left behind a great trail of white-colored smoke as it fell from the sky, slowly, towards the ground.

Just outside the bridge, waiting for that signal, was an army.

The Labrynnian soldier looked through a long, narrow tube with glass at the end, gazing upon the light cleanly through it. He smiled and slowly collapsed it down to size before placing it in a parcel strapped around his waist.

"That's the Captain's signal!" he shouted, "Soldiers, march! Victory for Labrynna!"

As one, the army began to move. Cavalry made up the rear, riding upon magnificent brown horses, while at least three hundred footmen made up the front; each carrying a musket with a bayonet strapped to the top. The army moved forward as one, each step bringing a chorus of thunder to the ground that echoed like thunder beneath the stormy skies of Hyrule.

* * *

Link blinked once before he busily began to rub his eyes. In an instant, the men were gone; the flash from above was bright enough that it gave them the time they needed to escape. The entire makeshift Ordon Army was busy attempting to wipe their eyes and clear them from the attack that had just occurred. As they stood there, Link growled and looked about in an attempt to find their attackers.

"Come out, you cowards!" he finally shouted, "Show yourself!"

As if in answer, a horse's whinny echoed from behind the ruins of the Inn. Six white horses barreled through the wreckage, trampling through and revealed to be covered in strange leather armor. The Captain still had a tight hold of Colin, who had stopped squirming; the blast from the gun and the lack of air finally knocking him unconscious. The horses pawed at the ground when they came to a stop, and Krayt gave the Ordonians his cruel smile.

"Prepare to bear witness to the full might of the Labrynna Regime!" he shouted, "All who dare to stand against us shall die! History will never remember your passing!"

Rusl roared. "Damn you, Krayt! Let my son go!"

Krayt's smile seemed to glow crueler. "I beg to differ," he said, "Your son is my one-way ticket to my army. Even if you did kill me, I'd still win; my army will rampage this town, ravage all that stands in their way, and burn it to the ground, down to the last child! This one will have the honor of becoming the first and last of Labrynna's Ordon Corps, and shall forever serve our queen!"

"COLIN!"

Krayt laughed cruelly. "Fare well, innkeeper," he shouted, "Give my regards to the Dark One in Hell!"

Before even Link could chase after them in time, they were off. Everyone suddenly was rushing at their heels. The men on horseback quickly fired their Muskets back behind them, making damn accurate shots and killing two of the archers. Liyer was the last to stop running after them; going so far as to throw one of her daggers at the vanishing foe, though it would never reach them.

"Come back!" she shouted, "Bring him back, you sons of bitches! I'll kill every last one of you!"

Mirora and Annara, who had joined the archers, was quickly by her side. Link and Rusl soon followed. Liyer was on the ground, her hands clenching the mud tightly, and her body shaking as her long, blonde hair catching the dirt and muck below.

"Liyer!" Annara said, "You're injured."

Link only just noticed the grazing wound in her left side. A musket ball must have cut clean through her leather armor.

The merc girl just ignored it. Her teeth were clenched and her hands were becoming fists, crushing the mud between her fingers. Her body wouldn't stop shaking as the rain kept falling down. Link almost thought that the drops coming from her face were tears.

"Damn them," she hissed, "Damn them to hell. That kid had nothing to do with this…"

"We'll get him back," Mirora said quietly to her, "You'll see."

"He was just a kid," she muttered slowly, her voice shaking, "He was just a snot-nosed brat…he wasn't a warrior, a soldier, he couldn't even hold that damn stick right. After all I did to try to teach him how to fight, he couldn't even hold a stick…"

"You were teaching him to fight?" Rusl asked, his face a mixture of surprise and anger, "For how long?"

"Long enough," she said, "…to know that…he wanted to grow up to be like his dad…"

Rusl's anger slipped away. Now only shock remained.

It was then that they heard the rumbling sound in the distance.

Annara looked in the direction of the canyon. "That sounds like an army," she said.

Rusl quickly got a hold of himself. "Everyone, get to your stations!" he shouted, "Get everyone armed and ready for battle! Send the women, children, and men who cannot fight to escape down the hill path south. Get fresh arrows and all your bows! Pull out the old weapons' caches! War's come upon Ordon!"

Everyone suddenly went to work. Over a hundred men and women were suddenly grabbing spears, pulling out old practice javelins, grabbing swords from their place on the hearth and unsheathing them for the first time in decades, and grabbing pile after pile of arrow quivers and bringing them to positions. In an instant, Ordon Village was transformed into a fort; a bastion of protection against an army coming forth from the north. All was made ready; the time for war was soon at hand.

"Get the horses and goats out of their stables!" Rusl shouted again, "I want their war saddles placed over their bodies. Get them all ready to fight! Bring out the best and fittest bulls from the herd and load them up in the carts! Step to it!"

As everyone was getting mobilized, Mirora and Annara busied themselves by getting Liyer to her feet. Though the blonde-haired girl was still shaken, she was starting to get a hold of herself; her dark attitude and determination slowly returning to her.

It was then that Annara noticed Link. He was standing there alone, the rain cascading down his green tunic, his eyes never leaving the gates to the village.

_It__'__s __my __fault_, he said to himself. _Mine__…__I __should __never __have __come __here. __I__'__ve __put __these __people __in __danger, __and __now __innocent __lives __were __affected __by __my __mistake__…_

He could hear the army marching closer. His eyes suddenly closed tightly, his body trying its hardest to keep himself from shedding tears.

_Is there any point to this anymore?_

The beat of the marching army pounded in his brain, like a second heartbeat that he wanted to drive out of his skull. He wanted it, more than ever, to end…

_Fine…_

He clenched tightly to the hilt of Rusl's sword.

_If it ends now, then at least I'll take as many as I can with me!_

When his eyes opened, his pupils had become like black slits.

* * *

The army stopped when they reached the bridge. The rope immediately looked as if it was not going to take any of their combined weight. It would take far too long for them to get across if they took it in shifts. They merely waited for the arrival of their commander and his squadron.

Finally they arrived; upon their white horses, the Captain and his five rode across the bridge, completely ignoring the danger it posed. As they rushed across, the boards beneath them creaked and shuddered, many of them threatening to crumble beneath their weight.

Matkin, the soldier in the rear, was the one to receive the judgment of fate.

The wounded soldier cried out when his horse suddenly neighed in fright; the wood beneath its hind legs falling from behind it. It hung there, barely, with its foreleg, which suddenly snapped at the wrist with a sickening crunch. The horse cried out in pain as Matkin shouted loudly in terror as he looked at the long way down, the horse swaying the bridge dangerously.

"Captain!" he shouted, "Help me!"

The Captain had been just in front of Matkin. He signaled for the others to carry on, and approached the man calmly upon his horse. Colin was awake now, and had stopped struggling in fear of falling down the long, sickening height to the bottom of the canyon below.

"Captain," Matkin continued to mutter, "P-p-p-please…"

Captain Krayt looked at his loyal soldier with indifference. The two stood there in silence; Matkin gripping tightly to his horse while his Captain stood over him like one of the horsemen of judgment. Colin looked between them both in alarm. Wasn't he going to help his soldier?

Krayt took one moment to judge the situation, and then pulled out his pistol.

"No!" Matkin shouted, "Captain, please!"

Krayt did not say a single word as he pulled back the firing mechanism and pulled the trigger.

The Horse's brains exploded out behind it along with the musket ball, which hit Matkin in the left shoulder. His cries of fear and anguish suddenly turned very loud when the horse's hoof gave way and the entire animal fell, carrying its rider with it. His screams echoed long throughout the canyon walls before they finally fell silent.

Colin, who witnessed it all, whimpered in disbelief before gripping tighter to the Captain's arm.

"Look well upon the scene before you, boy."

Colin opened his eyes and looked fearfully up at the man. The Captain was staring indifferently into his eyes; the same indifferent look he gave Matkin.

"This is the fate for those too weak to serve our queen," he said, "I expect you'll remember that."

Colin didn't answer. He closed his eyes and gripped tighter to the man's arm.

The Captain rode back to join with his men. The army's commanding officers; several lieutenants riding upon white horses like the sergeants and their Captain; approached their lead officer and saluted. The Captain gave the salute back and gestured to one of them.

"Take this one back to the Castle of the Seven," he said, "Tell Magistrate Tezran that he is to become the first of our empire's newest pupils."

"Yes, my lord," the Lieutenant said. He took the boy and placed him firmly upon the front of his horse's saddle. Colin didn't even get a chance to look back at his hometown before he was suddenly whisked away; the rider kicking hard into his horse's flank and sending it galloping northward.

Krayt turned to survey his troops. "A quarter of our army present," he said, "Perfect numbers. We outnumber the bastards at least six to one if not more. I sincerely doubt that they can do better than with the numbers they currently have.

"My lord," a second Lieutenant spoke up, "The army will be unable to cross the bridge quick enough. What do you suggest we do?"

"Cut the bridge down," he said, "then we make our own. There are hundreds of trees dotting the sides of the canyon just northeast of our position. Find at least two of the biggest ones and carve them down. We'll use them for our purposes."

"Yes, my lord. I shall personally oversee the work."

Krayt watched the Lieutenant as he saluted and then rode his horse through the ranks, selecting the men he felt qualified enough to do the job before giving them their orders. Two cavalrymen carrying sabers rode their brown steeds to the remains of the rope bridge at the end of the canyon.

"It won't be long, my lord," the Lieutenant said, "Magistrate Tezran will reward us greatly for capturing this province for the new Empire."

"Tezran will not be getting any credit for this."

The Lieutenants all stared at their Captain. However, they couldn't see his cruel, wicked smile as he gazed across the short distance of prairie to the canyon; the bridge tumbling over the side as its ends were cut off easily by the sharp swords.

"This news goes straight to the queen," he said, "I alone will receive credit for this success…"

"Yes, my lord."

None questioned their captain. They knew better not to. One wrong word and the last thing they would be seeing was the man's double pistols pointing straight at their eyeballs. They knew full well what their Captain was capable of, and they both feared and respected him greatly.

The Captain's smile widened. The queen recognized success over all. This victory would put him higher in status with her court…

High enough that, perhaps, he will finally have his chance…

_A new Labrynna is dawning. Its kingdom will be mine!_

* * *

Ordon Village had come to life. For the first time in over a century, the preparations of war had begun to commence. Pieces of wood timber were brought together to make makeshift towers to add to the walls outside the village for archers to aim and fire easily. The gates were reinforced with iron bars, completely manufactured exactly for this event. Ox-drawn carts were pulled forward from their hiding places in the barns outside of town, where they were loaded with makeshift wooden shacks where archers and spearmen could hide in easily and fire at the enemy with the greatest protection possible.

If Ordon took pride in anything, it was their horses. The cavalry of Ordon was like nothing Hyrule had ever before experienced; a fast, swift breed that had just as much strength as a single Gerudo Stallion and twice the stamina. They were horses that would have nearly made Epona envious of their bodies and skill; each mare and stallion brought forward bearing heavily toned muscles, iron-hard hooves, and manes that flew with the wind.

And the blades…by the time they had been taken out, every single man and woman standing to fight had a weapon, be it sword, spear, axe, or century-old sword. All of them were well-kept and ready for use as if they had just been made. Many of the weapons carried were impromptu; some of the cavalry riders bore pitchforks and shovels with lengthened wood handles instead of actual spears. Many of the axes were more designed for cutting wood than for battle. Most of the armor was leather; designed more for the lightweight archers than for foot soldiers and cavalry…

Yet the Ordonians were going to make do. They weren't going to give up this battle without a fight.

Annara, Mirora, and Liyer were busy prepping one of the houses nearest to the gate for the coming battle. They had just recently got back from Liyer's house; the tree house was packed with weapons that were more than fitting for battle. Annara was setting up some of her quivers with different arrows designed for different purposes; arrows that could fly farther, arrows that hit hardest upon striking, arrows meant to shoot horses, etc; while Liyer was busy sharpening a long line of daggers and knives that she kept ready in case if she ever broke a set. Mirora, meanwhile, was staring out the window…when suddenly she gasped.

Annara looked up. "What's wrong?"

Mirora was suddenly on her knees. Liyer and Annara quickly ran to pick her up. The young girl was simply staring at the floor, her eyes wide with pain and anguish.

"Mirora, snap out of it!" Liyer snapped, "What in Goddess's name is your problem?"

Mirora slowly looked up. Her eyes were still wide with pain.

"Trees…" she whispered hoarsely, "They're killing the trees…"

* * *

CRAAAASSSHH!

The two largest trees at the base of the forest were felled. The titanic plants were cut straight at the roots, ensuring as much of it as possible was sliced through. With a powerful tug upon the horses and the men moving them, the logs were slowly dragged towards the sight of the canyon.

By the time they got there, the army was ready for the logs. With a command from the lieutenant, the disciplined warriors pulled out small war axes and began hacking away at the logs carefully. In a little less than half an hour, both logs were cut neatly in half from the top of the branch down to the trunk where the roots would have begun. As the halves were pulled apart, they were turned over onto their sides so that the flat ends were facing up, and then were slowly pushed forward.

Men with grappling hooks had already traversed to the other side and were thrown ropes from the opposite end. Pulling the ropes around several trees, they tossed their hooks again and made it back to the other side after ensuring that the cords were tightly secure. Soon the entire army divided into eighths and grabbed the ends of the ropes.

"Pull!"

The men slowly began to pull the ropes. Horses on the ends pulled the hardest while spare men stood behind the logs and began to push them forward. The giant logs moved forward over the chasm, the ropes keeping them from falling straight down, until finally the ends were placed over the cliff's edge.

Men quickly got onto both sides of these halves of log and took out intricate powder bags, laying them all across the base of the trunks on both ends. With a command, they lit them and moved away. When the powder exploded, the rock eased away enough for the giant trees to fit snugly on both ends of the cliff side, making perfect makeshift bridges.

"Get the army on the other side," Captain Krayt said, "That village will not survive to see another sunrise."

"Yes, my lord," a Lieutenant said. "All hands! Forward, quick-march!"

The army began to reassemble. Any equipment dropped or set aside was instantly recovered, and with machine-like fluency they continued the march. One after another, they made their way over the trunk and across the makeshift bridges, the officers close behind them.

Krayt brought up the rear, ensuring that not a single one of his soldiers decided to "wander off." He smiled his cruel smile. Ordon was his for the taking…

To be continued…

**Kerian:** Boy, I'm on a roll! Bet you guys weren't expecting the Labrynnian War Host to be the ones to show up, huh? There's a lot in this chapter I bet you didn't expect to happen.

Alright, before Time's Menagerie fans can get the chance to point daggers at me and demand my execution, I'm going to admit right now that I was a bit off on Liyer's character. She's a badass, sure, though I'm not sure if she'd be the type to have girl-based episodes like that one. I did it though because I wanted her to have some kind of connection with Colin, and also give her a reason to fight for Hyrule instead of treat the war going on with her usual "I don't give a damn, and I'm epic about it" attitude. So Undying Nephalim, when you eventually read this chapter, forgive me, alright? XD

A quick thing to let you guys know really quickly as well about the characters; wonder why Mirora could sense the trees dying? Well, let's put it this way, it's no coincidence that she dresses in green and looks really young despite her obvious skill. That's right; she's a Kokiri...I had to throw that in there in case of people got confused. Mirora originally was one of the main characters from Undyin Nephalim's Gerudo Wars fan-manga, so technically she's an older character (before the Hero of Time Link was born). While it's likely she's not nearly as old in LotS than she is potentially in GW, she still has had enough time to learn some bad-ass skills in the art of mercenary training during her time outside of the forest...

One final note; to all of you who were foolish enough to dislike the fact that Link was going all emo the last couple of chapters...Remember how I kept telling you that I have a reason for everything? Well you just got your reason...And next chapter the questions that will soon pop back up in your mind again will be answered with such a brutal mind-numbing clash that you'll go into a nerd-gasmic coma from the shock for about a week!

Or you'll just think the chapter was cool and keep waiting for the next one...rofl.

Well, I guess that's it for now...

Darin: ...

**Kerian:** ...Do I hear something?

Darin: ...When in hell am I going to come back?

**Kerian:** In due time, young shadow fairy (punts him out of the room).

Darin: HEY! Listen to me!

**Kerian:** Oh, don't start that again! (Until next time, viewers, me out!

-Kerian and Darin

Edit: One final note...this marks the 111th chapter including the prologue...TALK ABOUT EPIC!


	112. Chapter 25, Part 6: The Hunt

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 25: The Hunt, Part 6

* * *

The thunder of marching feet could be heard not that far off. The pouring rain fell from above, cascading upon the town below like the tears of the Goddesses. Horses neighed and wheels clattered across the ground as the Labrynna war machine continued its steady march.

It wasn't long before they arrived just outside the gates. Three hundred soldiers, with a sixth of them on horseback, and several officers watching them closely and ensuring that they kept in line. They were like a well-oiled machine. Every single one of them, standing in perfect formation and as still as statues. Only the cold reflection of their breath could be seen; fogging in front of their mouths as the rain became colder and colder.

Captain Krayt soon joined the front. He gazed upon the village; his smile fading. There was only silence within the walls; despite the new defenses that had arisen, there was not even a sound within the simple settlement.

"Bring out the cannon," he said.

"Yes, my lord," the first Lieutenant said.

Orders were barked among the ranks. A wide line was opened up. A pair of heavy-set pack horses, weary from travel and fatigue, carried a large iron barrel on wheels to the gate site. They were soon freed from their burden; the weapon turned around so that the open barrel faced the gate. The barrel was roughly about a foot in diameter, and the large ball that the placed within was just as big and made of heavy cast-iron.

"Fire when ready!" the Lieutenant shouted.

Powder was tossed within the weapon, and a fuse was placed in a small opening at the top. With a long stick, one of the men lit the wick.

"Get down!" he shouted.

The men manning the cannon ducked. With an explosion loud enough to smash stone, the weapon let loose its fury.

Sandbags placed by the firing team beneath the wheels kept it from being pushed straight into the ranks. The recoil of the blow caused the wood on the weapon to visibly shudder. The cannon ball struck the gate once and smashed straight through.

"Reload and fire again," the Lieutenant said, "Target the hinges."

The cannon was reloaded. A second time, it fired. Soon it was reloaded and fired again a third time, each time the sound echoing throughout the forest. However, upon the fourth try, it finally managed to bring the gates down in a splatter of timbers.

"Send in the first wave," the Captain said, "Bring the Cannon back to the rear lines. We won't be needing it again for the time being."

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant said.

Marching forward, roughly an eighth of the numbers present made their way forward. Muskets forward, they pushed through the timbers and entered into the hauntingly quiet village streets.

The men were silent, but their eyes spoke of their uneasiness. Where was everyone? They didn't all leave, did they? Surely none were willing to show that much cowardice…

There was a yell from one of the troops. The Sergeant leading the first wave was quick to determine what was wrong. One of the men was on the ground, grasping his leg. The thing had been nearly severed off by a powerful bear-trap.

"Get this thing off 'im!" the Sergeant shouted, "The rest of you, secure the perimeter! If you find anyone, kill them on sight!"

The soldiers obeyed. Fanning out in a square-like fashion, they broke open the doors of each house, assessing if any were within. All reports came back nothing.

"Where the devil are those bastards?" the sergeant growled.

"Perhaps they've gone, sir," one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Quiet, you," the officer growled, "That trap was no accident. You never leave a bear trap lying around open like that, even if you don't have a lick of sense in your noggin."

The troops began to fall in. With the perimeter secured, and with no one in sight, it was as if they were walking into a ghost town. Once everyone was in place, the Sergeant counted their numbers…and noticed something was amiss.

"One of you is missing," he growled, "Find 'im!"

A thud behind them drew their attention. The missing soldier's body had been tossed on the ground; his back bleeding in several places. It was then that the soldiers noticed at least fifty archers aiming their bows in their direction.

"FIRST RANK," the sergeant shouted.

"Fire!"

The arrows hit first. Twelve Labrynnians fell in the first volley, with at least five more wounded; arrows sticking out from odd places. The sergeant nearly jumped with fright.

"FIRE!"

A dozen muskets went off. Not one hit their mark; the archers had disappeared back into the protection of the village before a single shot could be made to their advantage.

"Fire!"

Suddenly soldiers were dropping left and right like flies; their backs were being peppered with arrows. Another group of archers had done a sneak attack from behind.

"FIRST RANK," the sergeant shouted half-heartedly, "Drop and RELOAD! SECOND RANK!"

"Second rank's gone, sir!" a soldier shouted; an arrow sticking out of his ear.

"THIRD RANK!"

"We've lost them as well!"

It was at that moment that the sergeant called for drastic action.

"All squads, RETREAT!"

It was too late. By the time the retreat had been sounded, less than ten of the thirty or so soldiers that made up the first wave survived. The Ordonians cheered as the Labrynnians turned tail and ran. No one was going to beat them anytime soon.

* * *

When Captain Krayt heard the report, he nearly strangled the poor sergeant that delivered it. He glared at the village, his mind set upon conquering them once and for all.

"All soldiers, push in!" he said, "We'll wipe them out through mass numbers! Cavalry first…let's show their archers that we are superior!"

"Understood, my lord!" the First Lieutenant said, "Cavalry, form up!"

A long line of cavalry, each bearing a large spear the length of their horses and a pistol strapped to their left, moved to the front of the line of troops. Each spear bore a miniature version of the colors of Labrynna; a single golden cog atop a dark purple background and outlined by a shield of gold that appeared like the sun. Swords rested within jewel-encrusted sabers on the Labrynnian cavalry, and their uniforms were decorated in large caps and capes that bore the symbol of their queen.

As they moved forward, the Labrynnian Cavalry kept their spears pointed high. Their capes danced in the wind and their uniforms, already soaked in the rain, appeared as a stained, dark purple that darkened their already powerful visage. They passed through the gate, and like the well-oiled machine that represented their army they moved as one; filing in rows of five and spreading out throughout the street.

The moment they were visible, the archers fired. Most of the arrows missed, though a couple managed to hit them; the leather and chain mail armor proved resilient against most of the arrow damage, though one man turned his horse aside as he slowly slipped off the saddle; moving away from the ranks as he attempted to claw at the arrow deep in his shoulder.

"Cavalry Regiment!" the Lieutenant leading them shouted, "Forward, all!"

The cavalry suddenly shot forward. The horses proved that they were as fast as they were magnificent. By the time they got to the end of the road, most of the archers had scattered; two of them were trampled beneath the horses, crushed underneath the fancy silver horseshoes.

"Squadrons, move throughout the houses!" the Lieutenant shouted, "Kill any that you spot. Leave none alive!"

The horses split up into several groups of five each. Moving throughout the alleys and streets, their riders kept a good eye out for nearby archers. Several of them had pulled out their pistols or their swords to ensure that they could have ample reach. They began to cover a wide area in search for their quarry, and were done with half the village by the time they sensed that something was wrong.

One squad moved furthest away from the rest; each of the cavaliers itching to kill in the name of their future empire. Their spears strapped to their horses on special sheathes, the group had drawn their swords and pistols and were prepared to kill anything that moved. As they moved on, they looked everywhere for where the archers could hide.

"Keep your eyes peeled," the Sergeant said, "They could be anywhere."

"AAAH!"

Everyone turned. An arrow was sticking out of the rear rider's back. Everyone was suddenly on their guard.

"Where are the bastards?" one of them shouted.

A shadow passed overhead. One of the riders reacted and shot upwards.

"Hold your fire, dammit!" the sergeant roars, "They're hiding somewhere…trying to scare us!"

"We aren't hiding anywhere."

The group turned. Suddenly, before any of them could even scream, the air was filled with arrows.

Suddenly throughout the village, the cavaliers were in chaos. Word spread like wildfire among the ranks that ghosts were killing them in the dark. Some stated that horsemen were riding among the rooftops. Still others spoke of arrows flying through the air like flocks of birds.

"What the devil's going on?" Captain Krayt roared.

"The Cavaliers, my lord," one of the messengers stated, "They are being attacked on all sides! There must be an army in there!"

"Impossible," the first Lieutenant stated, "There can't be more than half a dozen men able-bodied men in that village. How could they strike so?"

Captain Krayt growled. "Send in the troops," he said, "And bring the cannon and some spare powder! I want this village blown to kingdom come!"

* * *

The Ordonians had been mobilized. The warriors of the village moved quickly. The art of stealth and secrecy was being performed to the extreme.

After the archers drove off the first wave, they quickly ducked beneath the porches and beneath the floors of their houses. Once done, they quickly ducked into pre-made tunnels throughout the village; tunnels well hidden by those living in the villages. From there, they began to prepare their cavalry for the battle.

The roofs of their houses were designed so that a horse, when properly trained, could climb up and run across easily. The powerful and swift Ordonian breed was often trained in exercises to run across their own roofs. Each rider was an excellent archer, and could fire an arrow accurately even when their horse is running at full speed. Their skill was so great that even Gerudo would likely be envious of their excellence.

These among many of the other feats of the Ordonians proved that they had indeed been preparing for war all this time. Safety at the edge of a country with enough force to invade you without second thought was impossible. As such, keeping the illusion that they wished to remain neutral was important to the ranchers. Weapons were never made openly; secret forges beneath the smithies were dedicated to creating most of their impromptu weaponry. Everyday tools were built in a manner that they could be converted instantly into killing and defending tools.

But what the Ordonians prided themselves in most of all were their rangers.

"Fire!"

The arrows soared through the air and struck the enemy riders easily. Annara led the rangers from region to region, bringing down as many foes as possible while remaining unseen and swiftly retreating before enemy reinforcements could arrive. Their tactics were accomplished well; compared to the casualties of the Labrynnians, the Ordonians seemed like they were untouchable.

"Good job," Annara said once they were done, "Get yourselves underground. Our cavalrymen need help over in the southern end of town!"

The group of twenty or so archers ducked beneath the porch of one of the nearby houses, their bodies slipping easily through the mud as the rain continued to pour in from above. Annara was last, making sure that every one of her men made it through before she joined them.

Rusl helped her down. The tunnel complex connected pretty much the entire village. As they moved together into the dark, they conversed about the progress of the battle.

"The enemy has started sending in their troops again," Rusl said, "This time in force. They're marching in through the main gate and have brought in that big contraption with them as well."

"It's gonna be difficult keeping this strategy up," Annara said, "We may have to battle on their terms soon. What about our cavalry?"

"They're doing surprisingly well. Those poor excuses of riders haven't got a clue how to keep their horses from getting spooked. Thus far none of them have gotten wise about what we've been doing."

"And what about the other villagers?" Annara asked, "Have they escaped."

"Yup. The Goat Rancher at the edge of town is leading them towards the Deku Forest. Link said he had friends there that could help them."

Annara became quiet. Rusl looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nobody's seen Link," she said, "Rusl, I can't help but wonder…why are these guys going through such trouble just to catch him?"

"I don't know," Rusl said, "but he must be really important to get the attention of an entire army. I wish he'd come out and help; we could use a good swordsman like that boy right about now."

"I think it may be better if he kept hiding."

Rusl put a hand on the girl's shoulder and stopped them both. They stood alone in the tunnel, looking at each other.

"Have you gone crazy?" he asked.

"He's my cousin, Rusl," she explained, "And Malo's and Talo's and Beth's. In a sense, he's an offshoot of your family as well. If he's in this much trouble, we can't just ask him to risk his life even more."

"I think that the whole reason why he's here is because he's risking his life to begin with," the warrior said, "There's more at stake here than just one person anymore. I appreciate your concern for him, but right now we need all the help we can get!"

"Rusl! Annara! Come quick!"

The two of them looked up from their heated conversation. One of the villagers was rushing down the tunnel, panting heavily.

"What is it?" Rusl asked.

"The Labrynnians have gotten wise to us," he said, "They're lighting a big bonfire outside the gates! They're planning to torch the village!"

* * *

The first house was lit. Black smoke flew into the air as the rain came down. The wet wood sizzled and cracked as the flames licked and consumed the planks and beams. Shingles fell across the floor of the small building as the roof caved in, the massive bonfire forming consuming the wood and turning it to ash.

"Do the same with the others," Captain Krayt said, "Don't stop until you find your tunnel complex. Make sure you burn the village to the ground. I want nothing but ashes!"

"Yes, my lord!"

The soldiers did as they were told. Torches lined throughout the ranks, tossed on order into the buildings and sending them alight. Occasionally evidence of a tunnel could be found, but much of it was caved in or blocked off. The Ordonians were being swift in their response to this new threat, that was for certain.

But it wasn't long before the first screams could be heard below.

"Keep it up, men!" one of the sergeants shouted, "Burn these fools into oblivion! Teach them what it means to cross the chosen men of the queen!"

The men continued tossing torches; silently, willingly, and without question. Just like the well-oiled machine they were. Their efficiency depicted them as if they were without thought, without fear or emotion; merely unquestioning loyalty and willingness to obey orders. Every torch that was tossed within the village was met with silence. Only the endless pitter-patter of rain and the crackling of burning, soaked wood could be heard, along with the occasional cry or scream from below.

Captain Krayt's smile began to reappear. Victory would be secured one way or another. All that mattered was the defeat of those who dared to dishonor him.

"Hey, Krayt!"

The Captain looked up at the sound of his name. His smile suddenly widened when he glimpsed the man that stood at the end of the road. He was only one man, but he was armed…and that was all he needed.

"It's about time you showed yourself," he bellowed.

"You don't have to kill these people," he said, "Leave now, and I'll go with you. I know what you want, and why you're after me!"

The Captain laughed loudly. "You jest, fool," he said, "Even if I did agree with what you said, I would not leave these people. They need to be taught a lesson before what few survivors we round up become a part of the first province of our new and glorious Empire!"

"Honestly, Krayt," the warrior in green said, his eyes covered by his cap, "You're mostly doing this for yourself. These people have done what I bet no other man dared try to do…they ruined your big ego, didn't they?"

The Captain's smile became a scowl. "How dare you assume that I'd be one to have an ego!" he shouted, "I'm a soldier of Her Majesty, the Queen of Labrynna, and an officer at that! My family has served the Labrynna Royal House for generations! I am above the things you call 'egos.' It's a shame on your part that you even mentioned such a word."

Link suddenly smiled. "Don't toy with me," he said, "You're still a man. Of course you've got an ego…and it got broken not just by a whole town, but by a girl!"

Krayt's eyes turned into slits of fury. He was starting to get angry. "I will not let some backwater boy tell me off!"

"There goes your ego again," Link shouted, "Tell me…you gonna agree with me or not?"

"To hell with you and this town!" he shouted, "I'll take you in _and_ burn this place to the ground, until not even cinders remain!"

There was silence at first. Captain Krayt panted as he watched the boy; waited for a reaction. Suddenly, Link began to smile a very toothy grin.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

His eyes suddenly revealed themselves from beneath his blonde hair and cap. The men around Krayt looked shocked when they saw him. His eyes had become snake-like slits, and were burning red.

"It means that I've got just the excuse I need to murder the lot of you in cold blood!"

Before the army could react, Link had leapt forward with blinding speed. A pair of silver gloves were attached to his hands; gauntlets that bore runes of some far-off place. Krayt's eyes opened wide when he saw the speed at which the man with pointed ears was leaping towards him.

It wasn't human!

His sword was in the air just in time. Link had leapt right in between the bayonets of the Labrynnian soldiers and had leapt practically into the Captain's lap, the sword clanging with the officer's as he struck. The two struggled for just seconds, but it was more than enough for the Captain to feel like he had been fighting back for an eternity before Link jumped away again.

_The __strength __of __that __blow_, he said to himself. _It__'__s __not __natural._

It was then that he noticed the runes on the gloves were glowing.

_Witchcraft!_

"Bring him down!" the Captain shouted, "All soldiers, do not stop until that man is dead! He is a practitioner of Witchcraft!"

That was all the motivation the men needed. Witchcraft was forbidden in Labrynnian society, as it was associated with chaos and destruction. Every soldier that could filed out and prepared to fight the man in green; every one of them filing out around the man, ignoring the village burning around them, as they aimed with their guns and fired at the warrior.

Link's movements were lightning. Not a single musket ball even came close enough to strike him. Rusl's sword danced in the wind, striking like a scorpion and slashing without grace or form. There was no epic swordplay in this fight; it was only hack and slash, yet it was done in such elegance that even the barbaric style of it was almost to an art form. It was as if the swordsman in Link had suddenly taken a new turn…as if it was far more experienced than one would believe.

Each strike sent at least two or three men down, with few surviving the wounds. Limbs were sliced clean from the body. Organs were skewered and veins were sliced through easily. One man's severed head soared above the crowd and landed amongst the other soldiers, sending many running in panic. Every kill sent Link reeling in glee; his eyes gleaming like fire and his soul burning with relentless power. He was enjoying this…

"Captain! He's not going down!"

"Send in your swordsman, already!"

"We've tried, sir. He keeps sidestepping them. It's as if he's invincible, the damned warlock!"

"It's some kind of witch trick! Send in the cannon!"

* * *

The entire fight was watched from afar. It was gruesome, horrible; it was unlike anything that could ever be explained rationally. It was chaos in its rawest form.

The Thorn and Ezlo watched it from just behind the village wall.

"By all the gods and goddesses of the pantheon," Ezlo whispered.

"How the hell is this even possible?" The Thorn asked, "He's surrounded by at least twenty men, yet he hasn't even gotten a scratch yet!"

Ezlo leaned against the side of the village wall. "I can sense the energy from here," he said, "It is dark…a dark form which I cannot describe. It is nothing like the energy I felt from him when we first saw him…he is much different now."

The Thorn's eyes widened. It couldn't be…that was truly impossible. How could it be back?

"We've got to stop them," he growled, "They'll kill him before I can even get a chance to claim the prize. Come on!"

The Thorn leapt over the wall and landed on the other side on all fours. Rushing forward, he drew his two swords and let the energy within him explode forth. It was time for his training to come into effect once again.

He took no notice that Ezlo didn't follow.

* * *

"AAAAUUUGGHH!"

The screams of another dead soldier filled the air before he fell to the ground, a hole gaping in his chest. Link didn't stop at the one, but continued; striking any and all that dared to attack him. The Labrynnians were dropping like flies; though they valiantly stood and fought against the warrior, their attempts to cause him harm were in vain.

Link, all the while, was losing himself in his desire for bloodshed. He had never felt so alive. Every thrust with his sword, every strike with his shield, and every attack he made filled him with a sense of fulfillment that nothing ever before could accomplish. He was enthralled in violence.

"Soldiers, form rank!"

A group of soldiers formed ranks behind the carnage, following the orders of a sergeant. The muskets were armed and ready.

"Aim!"

The first rank stood up and aimed their muskets straight ahead.

"FIRE!"

The Muskets exploded in a hailstorm of fire. The first rank dropped to reload, with the second standing to let loose.

"FIRE!"

The second rank obeyed. They dropped to reload. Smoke filled the air from the powder. A third rank rose up to let loose.

"FIRE!"

They fired. The first rank stood up and repeated.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIIIIRREE!"

Twice each the ranks fired. Smoke filled the air. The sounds of screaming were made silent.

"Halt!"

The soldiers stopped. On instinct, the last rank stooped to reload. The soldiers waited in firm patience for the smoke to clear.

When it did, they were shocked by what they saw.

Bodies filled the ground. Their fellow Labrynnians, casualties of the crossfire, lay dead with musket ball holes in their bodies. The soldiers were all lying about in a heap, every one of them dead.

Link stood amongst them, his shield raised and dented from the musket fire. There was not a scratch on him.

He was panting slowly, his breath fogging in the rain-filled air. His eyes seemed to glow brightly, and his body seemed to appear almost like a shadow. His shoulders rose and fell in time to his breathing, each breath a long and ragged gasp as he drew in air and let it loose back into the world.

He slowly laughed. "You want fire?" he growled, "Fine…I'll show you FIRE!"

Link's hand rose into the air. Before a single soldier could move, flames suddenly sprouted from his fingertips.

Nobody could stop the hellish wave of heat. All one could do was stand behind his other and hope that he didn't burn as badly. Muskets melted into slag. Bodies turned into ash. Screams fell silent before the sound of fires so hot that they could melt stone. Nearly sixty soldiers were turned into nothing but dust, bones and all, their gear melted together into a pool of sludge before them.

Steam rose from the ground. Rain seemed to turn to mist for a moment before falling again. The air seemed to go a shade dark. Any building within the blast, even those aflame, were burnt to ash in a neat line from the cone of fire that had formed. The sheer heat of it killed all the oxygen nearby, starving the nearby flames and ceasing the burning of the village in an instant.

Link stood there, alone, his hand slowly twitching as he stood. He smiled upon his work; satisfied at what he had done. He took it all in. He never knew how good it felt to kill again. It had been far too long…

Krayt had almost wet himself from the sight, but it didn't stop him from arranging his troops again to ensure that Link would not, and could not, escape. As quick as could be, they arranged themselves in line and aimed their guns at the insane man in green. Even the cannon made its appearance, its long muzzle pointed straight at the man and the fuse cut so that it could be lit quicker.

"All soldiers, aim!" the Captain shouted.

The guns rose. Link's smile widened. As if to defy them further, he opened his arms; begging them to take their best shot.

"FIRE!"

The explosion deafened like thunder. Musket balls and cannon fire soared through the air.

"_RRRAAAAAH!_"

An instant before the explosion of metal could reach the hero, a burst of fire and ice ripped through the air.

Ice suddenly gripped the metal as each ball flew through the air. The rain glazed them with ice, the moisture of the air coating around them and freezing in an instant as they flew just before the fires lit them ablaze. The difference in temperature was so great and sudden that each ball cracked open and exploded in a blaze of fire, just before the impact slowed the slag enough for it to fall just short of the warrior's body.

Everyone stared at the new attack. They were shocked; horrified, and intensely awed. Every one of the soldiers gazed at the source of the attack in terror.

Link's own gaze to his right was slow. His smile had turned into a scowl, his eyes no less glazed with hatred and bloodlust. It was as if all reason save for that little lick of sense that told him when to avoid an attack and when to strike had left him…and now he was angry that someone had stolen his sport.

There, standing before them all, was The Thorn; twin swords in hand, one blazing with fire while the other covered in ice.

"The next man to shoot him dies," he said loudly.

Link's eyes tightened to slits. He knew that voice.

"This prize is mine!"

* * *

"Keep everyone moving!"

Rusl was standing outside of the exit to one of the tunnels. He and Annara were busy trying to get everyone out. In the short time that the Labrynnian soldiers had burnt the village, at least a dozen of them had died from the collapsing infrastructure of the tunnels. Now that a distraction had been placed in the form of a duel going on in the main street of the town, the Ordonians were doing what they could to escape with the time that they had.

"Where's Annara?" he asked a passing archer, "Is she alright?"

"She's still down there rounding people up," the archer responded, "I'm sure she's almost done."

_I __knew __she __shouldn__'__t __have __gone __down __there __alone_, Rusl thought. _Dammit__…__hurry __up, __girl. __We __don__'__t __have __much __time __left!_

Annara was on the opposite side of town. There were more people still trapped throughout Ordon Village's underground than what was once thought. She had to pull out half a dozen people from wrecked buildings and debris already. As she rounded the last of them up and had the survivors tend to the wounded, she quickly did a sweep of the outskirts in order to ensure that everyone had been successfully pulled out before making her way back.

_I __think __that__'__s __the __last __of __them_, she said to herself.

"Help! Help us!"

Annara stopped dead in her tracks. The sound was coming from a tunnel to her right; just past some wreckage and debris. From the sound of it, it was coming from a young girl; at least a few years younger than she was.

"Help us, please!"

_Dammit_, she thought. "I'm coming, hold on!"

She quickly moved through the wreckage, carefully shoving most of it aside without breaking the already damaged infrastructure of the tunnel wall. As she slipped through, she looked up to see a group of soldiers running through a hole in one of the floors above.

_Where are they off to?_

"Someone help! Please, anybody!"

Annara finally managed to glimpse who was shouting. It was a young girl; Ilia, if she remembered the name correctly. She was trying to push tightly on a beam which had collapsed from the house above. Beneath it was an old man with a long, thin beard and mustache.

"Oh, Goddesses!" she shouted, "In the name of Farore, someone help me!"

Annara was quickly by her side. She pulled off her bow and put it next to her before reaching over and taking the beam in her hands.

"Just hold on," she said, "I've got you!"

Ilia opened her eyes. "Thank the Goddesses," she said in a tired voice, "This beam fell on top of my uncle. Help me get it off of him!"

Annara looked at the old man. He was unconscious; his right arm dislocated and his left shoulder broken judging by the tremendous bruise. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"I need you to stand on his left," she said, "Grab the beam and lift it when I count to three."

Ilia nodded. She moved over to her uncle's left and grabbed the beam just next to his shoulder. The old man groaned slightly.

"Okay," Annara said, "One…two…three!"

The two of them lifted the beam. The thing was heavy; a piece of wooden oak likely from the nearby forest. As they lifted it, Ilia's uncle let out a loud groan just before passing out again. The two girls struggled as they moved the beam just enough to get it out of the way.

"Okay," Annara said with a groan, "I'll hold it here…you drag him out of the way!"

Ilia nodded. She let go for a few seconds. Annara felt sweat trickle down her body as she struggled to hold the beam in place. She kept her eyes closed; focusing all her attention on keeping the thing in the air. She could hear the noise of Ilia shifting debris out of the way as she dragged her uncle out from beneath the beam.

"I've got him!" she said, "You can drop it, now!"

Annara let the beam go. It crashed in a heap on the broken timber. She suddenly found herself on the ground, panting for breath; her arms barely registering to her commands.

As she lay there, she suddenly saw a familiar figure outside through the hole above.

_Link?_

* * *

Link and The Thorn glared at each other. The town was silent save for the rain. The Labrynnian soldiers; those that hadn't gone off to finish off the village; were standing there, watching the two of them. The Thorn stood with his swords in hand, holding them in a defensive guard while he kept his eyes trained on the warrior in green. Link, on the other hand, was still panting; his eyes still like snake-like slits as he kept them gazed upon the newcomer.

"Nothing to say, huh?" the assassin asked, "No witty comments, no shouts of justice, no cries of anger and hatred?"

Link merely glared at him. He remained panting, almost beast-like, his mind still set upon killing.

"Fine, then," The Thorn said, "Stay silent. Once I send you to your grave you can scream all you want in the afterlife!"

The Thorn clanged his swords together and then slid them apart until he had them pointing at the warrior. Link looked down at the weapons for just a moment, and then his gaze returned to the assassin, his eyes glowing again.

"RRAAAAHH!"

The two charged each other. Swords and shield clashed, the two suddenly dancing a deadly dance across the field of battle. Thunder clashed in the sky, lightning dancing across the clouds as the rain continued to fall. Sword struck sword as the two of them fought with a frenzy seen more akin to animals than to Hylians or humans.

The Thorn easily parried one of Link's strikes and then leapt away as his shield came bearing down on him. "You're rather sluggish," he said, "Too tired from killing arrow fodder?"

Link didn't respond. He was still panting.

"All the easier for me to kill you," The Thorn said, "It's a wonder you're even trying to resist me at all, you bastard!"

Link's pants became faster as he rushed forward and struck with his sword. The Thorn parried again, leaping aside easily. But Link didn't give him time to recover too quickly. His strikes were starting to speed up, faster and faster, each blow starting to match more with The Thorn's own fighting style. The warrior soon found himself on his toes once again, fighting a master of blades akin to himself.

_About __damn __time_, he said. _I __didn__'__t __hunt __you __for __months __just __to __kill __you __like __a __pushover._

The two continued their swordplay, neither one backing down for the other. Link was mostly on the attack, The Thorn switching between attack and defense and back to attack again with every blow. It was a duel of fates being fought there that day; a duel that would be spoken of for all time, yet would be cursed and praised in the same breath. It was a duel between good and evil…

But the question remained…which side was good, and which was evil?

"My lord!" the First Lieutenant said as he approached Captain Krayt, "What shall we do, my lord?"

Captain Krayt had been too focused on the duel in front of him to really pay attention. He turned and looked at his first officer.

"Do?" he asked.

"If they keep this up, the boy will be killed before we even lay hands on him," the First Lieutenant said, "Wasn't orders specific to the fact that we should be the ones to kill him, and no one else? What if this newcomer manages to defeat him?"

"When the time comes, we'll partake in foul play and deal with it ourselves," Captain Krayt said quietly, "In the meantime, have half our surviving troops continue to burn the village. Just because there's a show going on it doesn't mean that we can take a break from our objective."

"Yes, my lord."

Sword clashed against sword. Steel against steel. Blade against blade. It was a fight to the finish; assassin vs. warrior, good vs. evil…But nothing was as it seemed.

As the two continued to fight, the Labrynnian troops continued to file out. The cannon was pushed into position and loaded. Neither of the combatants ever noticed until the fuse was lit that they were soon about to be plunged straight into a war once more.

"FIRE!"

The cannonball flew. Link only barely registered that he was in danger. Before he could do anything, however, The Thorn was right in between the enraged warrior and the oncoming projectile.

The skill of the blades was only surpassed by the strength of magic that resided within them. A twin pair of scorching blades of heat, in the shape of an X from the swords, were launched forward. The cannonball continued to soar in the air, but passed straight through the two sword fighters; its pieces cut neatly into four identical parts that crashed harmlessly into the empty houses behind them.

"If you interfere again," The Thorn roared, "I'll kill the lot of you! Now, shove off!"

The soldiers hesitated. Captain Krayt was amazed at the skill of the boy that he had just witnessed. What kind of devilry was this?

"Continue destroying the village," he shouted to his troops, "Do not stop until it has burned to the ground!"

From across Hyrule, the smoke from Ordon could be seen for many miles. At the edge of the cliff, a lone figure gazed across over to the village. A single, red eye was all that could be seen of his face, his body covered in ruined robes that were in decay and torn apart. He held tightly to a walking stick in one hand, while the other rubbed a feather between its fingers. The feather dropped from the desiccated corpse of a raven which perched sickly upon the figure's shoulder.

"_And __so __the __war __continues __on,_" the figure said, "_All __that __is __wrong __shall __be __made __right, __and __all __that __is __chaos __shall __tremble __before __the __order __that __is __to __come__…__and __those __that __turn __away __from __that __order __will __burn __in __the __fires __of __progress__…_"

Ordon was well out of sight, but the figure's eye could see far beyond any mortal Hylian's could. As his eye gazed across the village, he caught sight of the two warriors fighting one another; both of whom he recognized…

"_You __would __make __a __worthy __replacement,_" he said to himself, "_It__'__s __too __bad __that __cursed __old __creature __is __still __with __you. __His __power __is __strong__…__strong __enough __that __even __one __such __as __myself __cannot __break __through __his __barriers._"

His eye then gazed upon the warrior in green, who was busy hacking and slashing away madly and without any sign of skill despite its effectiveness.

"_Hero __of __Time,_" he growled softly, "_You __shall __regret __ever __crossing __me__…_"

And with that, the figure disappeared; vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Release arrows!"

The Ordonians fired a short volley of arrows. The Labrynnian soldiers were ready for it this time, but just barely. One man fell, his arm pierced by two of the deadly projectiles. Before the Ordonians could run much quicker, the Labrynnians raised their guns and fired a volley of their own.

While the Ordonians were outnumbered two to one, it was the Labrynnians who were outgunned. One shot from a musket was usually fatal, but they had to be reloaded slowly and required lots of powder to use. Several squads were nearly wiped out because power ran short in the middle of a firefight. The Ordonians, meanwhile, could re-use arrows and keep firing them to no end. As a society built up around hunting in the wild and using arrows for target practice and for protection against wildlife that would otherwise ruin their crops or livestock, the Ordonians made sure that there was always a healthy supply of the weapons.

The hit-and-run tactics of the villagers was working. Compared to the Labrynnians, who were used to firing their weapons in lines of fire or in trenches, the Ordonians relied on their hunting skills in this battle. Remaining unseen and away from the target was the primary goal for the Ordonians just before getting a proper shot. True, one musket ball was all that was needed to kill, but a musket isn't very useful when all it is firing at is wood planks or dirt.

"Keep it up!" Rusl shouted, "It won't be long before we bring the down for good! How's our reinforcements?"

"They're just about here," a villager said, "They mentioned they were just on their way from the Temple!"

"Good thing that's only a few minutes away, or we'd be done for," Rusl said. Musket fire sounded off again, causing him to duck. "We can't last for much longer in these conditions."

"Rusl!"

The man looked up. "Annara! What's wrong?"

Annara came running up alongside Ilia, the two of them carrying Ilia's uncle in tow. They quickly got under cover before Rusl ordered medics to take the old man away.

"What's wrong?" Rusl repeated, "You look like you've seen a ghost…"

Annara looked him dead in the eye. Rusl backed up.

"Don't tell me we've got more trouble," he said.

"It's Link," Annara said slowly, "He's out there, taking out the whole army by himself! We've got to stop him!"

* * *

_CLANG!_

Sword and sword and shield struck one another. The deadly dance of the two warriors continued as the rain kept falling. As the Labrynnian army watched, the two continued with their game of predator and prey, both switching roles every now and then as the day continued.

_He__'__s __stronger __than __I __thought_, The Thorn said to himself. _At __first __I __thought __that __he__'__d __gone__c razy __again, __like __he __did __that __night __in __Zora__'__s __Domain._

Link panted harder and harder as he struck each blow, though his body seemed to not grow tired at all despite his continued noise.

_The way he fights is like an amateur beast slayer that never got told off for holding his sword wrong…yet, he does it so well, it's almost as if he's…bluffing…_

The eyes of the Hero continued to glow brightly as he attacked blow for blow, parrying and thrusting in time to The Thorn's own moves.

_No…it can't be…_

It was then that The Thorn realized that everything was starting to become clear.

_I gotta end this fight, fast! If he starts losing more control of himself…_

"Hold on, you bastard!"

The Thorn looked out of the corner of his eye. A flash of blue and blonde suddenly entered his vision.

He jumped away from the attack just in time. A blonde-haired woman, no older than his own quarry, had attacked from out of nowhere. She was wielding a pair of daggers that looked like they meant business, and the way she was holding them betrayed that she was an expert in the art of assassination.

_Where the hell did she come from?_

"HAAAAA!"

The Thorn blocked every move that she made as she attempted to get a good strike on him. The assassin was just as skilled as she, however, and although he didn't have the experience she had, he had the knowledge of how to use his skill. Every strike from her twin daggers was parried with a strike of his own twin swords. An occasional burst of magic from one of the blades served as a distraction as he would double his efforts from the other. Soon the two of them were neck and neck with one another, neither giving the other quarter as they continued to show off their expertise and skill.

_Damn, __she __doesn__'__t __give __up __easily,_ The Thorn thought. _For __a __girl, __she__'__s __really __good __at __what __she __does__…_

The girl smiled. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She appeared to be enjoying this.

_It__'__s __too __bad __you__'__re __fighting __for __the __wrong __side,_ he thought.

_Are you sure it is not you who fights for the wrong side, young one?_

The Thorn nearly froze when he heard the voice in his head. Ezlo?

_Don't speak, merely listen. We are communicating through minds. I am on the other side of the village right now, watching you._

The Thorn was tempted to look, but time seemed to stand still. He wasn't able to move, and neither was anyone else for that matter.

The one you are fighting bears an aura that I recognize. It is a dark creature that has surfaced within him. He may have lost control to it in some fashion or another. He thinks he has control, but at the moment he has no idea what is truly happening.

The Thorn's eyes gazed upon Link for a fraction of a second. He suddenly noticed that his thoughts were starting to clear up a bit. His mind had become focused, and he was starting to read the flow of magic a bit more than he could when fighting.

The fire sprouting from his quarry's body was so hot to his eyes he almost shut them tight.

_You sense it too. Good. Now, there is a way that I can free him from this grip, but there is a catch to it._

_A catch? Now what...as if my life isn't bad enough._

_Now is not the time for you to be arguing with me. Listen carefully…this Hylian is under the grip of a spirit of anger. In his current state of mind, he will remain unaware of whether or not he is being possessed, but if full control of the body is handed over to the demon…_

_Wait…are you saying what I think you're saying?_

_If we wrench the two apart, the true Link will realize what's going on and try to fight back…_

_Hang on…if this is going where I think it's going…then that could mean…_

_It would mean that for a time, the demon will have its full potential in that body released, and you will be fighting for your life. Not to worry…I will assist you when that time comes. Until then, you must find a way to break the demon's grip on the boy's soul._

_How do I do that?_

_Try to find a means to knock him unconscious. Land a sucker-punch or something. I don't know; you're the one with the swords, not me._

_Typical…_

"Now, Link!"

The Thorn leapt up just in time. Link's sword nearly cut him in two from the hip. He backflipped in the air to slow his fall before landing upon the ground feet-first, crouching low and keeping his swords in a ready position.

"You may have noticed that I don't go down easily," The Thorn said, his attention directed to the girl, "I'm afraid you're outclassed here, lady, even with the Hero of Time by your side."

The girl growled. "OUTCLASSED!" she shouted, "Who the hell are you calling outclassed, you son of a—what did you call him?"

Before The Thorn could answer, Link leapt forward, pushing the girl aside. He roared; eyes burning, mouth frothing, sword dancing in the air; before leaping up and grasping the blade's hilt with both hands. The sword came down with a mighty _CLANG_, striking only air and dirt.

"Too slow again, Link," The Thorn cackled before placing a well-aimed kick at Link's shoulder.

The warrior let out a loud grunt as he was suddenly knocked backwards and landed flat on his back. He stood up slowly, panting again before suddenly rushing towards the assassin.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

The Thorn was ready for him this time. Now that he had a plan of action and knew what Link was doing, it was just a matter of swordplay before he could get the job done. He parried, blocked and knocked aside Link's blade in time to every attack made on his person, even going so far as to leap back from the shield. This time his objection wasn't to tire Link out like it had been from the beginning, but to make him mad.

_Come on, you bastard. Show me what you've got!_

Link suddenly became more frustrated. His attacks became quicker, more forced. His eyes were starting to become a dark red.

_That's it, come on…_

Link suddenly tried to charge The Thorn head-on.

_Gotcha!_

One well-aimed parry and Link was suddenly knocked backwards. The warrior stumbled for a moment before quickly regaining his footing and charging once again. This time, The Thorn was waiting for him.

In one quick movement, he put the pommels of his two swords together. A click sound was made, and suddenly he began moving the two weapons as if they were one blade; twirling them in the air and perfectly blocking Link's ramshackle attack. Still twirling the blades, The Thorn suddenly jerked to his right, forcing the sword to move in a different direction.

Link had no idea the move was coming. The blow perfectly parried and disarmed him, sending the weapon flying. Another jerk sent Link's shield out of his hands, landing perfectly amidst the crowd behind them. With one final movement, The Thorn leapt into the air and performed a perfect round-house kick full in Link's face.

The blow sent the warrior backwards. He flipped twice on the ground before landing in a heap. The Thorn landed perfectly on the ground and smiled. Things were finally looking up for once.

"You think…you have me beat?"

The Thorn looked up. Link had spoken for the first time since the whole duel. His voice was raspy…and very, very angry.

"You're wrong," the warrior said. His whole right arm suddenly lit ablaze. "Dead…wrong…"

_Damn._

"DIN'S FIRE!"

The Thorn tried to react, but his eyes widened. His swords were still clamped together. He wouldn't be able to charge up their blades in time!

The fire sprouting from Link's hand was like a deadly pillar threatening to burn anything and everything in its path. The Thorn did the one thing he could do; he cast a spell.

"Pyronovae Archansuor!"

A pillar of blue fire, sparking with lightning, struck the pillar of red fire. The two suddenly exploded and cancelled each other out at the ends, sending sparks flying and casting the nearby area alight. The girl was covering her face from the heat. The entire Labrynnian army had suddenly taken a few steps back from the spectacle before them. The fires continued to burn, trying their hardest to consume each other.

Suddenly Link's blaze began to push more forward. The Thorn's eyes widened. How could the warrior's magic start to dominate his spell?

The fire continued to inch closer towards the assassin. He had to act fast.

_Calm your mind. Trust your feelings._

_How the hell can you give me advice in a time like this?_

_Clear your thoughts. Push the fears away. Focus…focus upon the emotion that drives your spell…quickly!_

The Thorn took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

At first, there was no reaction. The blaze continued approaching. But then…it slowed to a stop.

Link's eyebrows raised in surprise as the fire suddenly began to approach him instead! Before he could react, the flames were suddenly too close. He let out a roar of defiance just before the flames met in contact with the singularity of his own magic, and suddenly exploding in a deadly shock of fire and lightning.

"Link!" the girl shouted.

_Yes!_

The hero had been knocked backwards. His body had collided with a house at least twenty yards away. The body left a large, burning imprint in the wall where it had struck. Victory belonged to The Thorn.

"About Goddess-damned time!" The Thorn shouted, "I've been waiting a whole month and a half to do that!"

The girl glared at him and pulled out her daggers. "What have you done?" she shouted.

"My job," The Thorn replied, "You'd do me a favor and back off. I don't want to mar this day by killing a pretty young lady like yourself."

"Pretty young lady my ass! RAAAAAH!"

Before she could get close enough to attack, however, something incredible suddenly happened.

* * *

Link's head was swimming. He had no idea what had just happened. Where was he? Why was he on the ground like this? Why couldn't he remember what was going on?

_The Labrynnians! They're going to attack at any moment! I've got to get up! I've got to…_

It was then that he noticed that he was already standing.

_No…_

_**Oh yes, Hero…I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**_

Fire. There was fire all around them. The building they were standing in was covered in flames. Link's body seemed to be taller; he was covered everywhere in powerful flames that seemed to lick at his soul and throughout his entire body. An itching despair and emptiness seemed to clutch inside of him, yet he knew that the emotions he was feeling weren't his own…they were _his!_

_How long?_

_**I never left, if that's what you're asking.**_

_But I defeated you! At the Water Temple, I murdered you in cold blood!_

**_Cold __blood __my __ass, __you __twit. __You __beat __me __fair __and __square__…__well, __fair __for _you _anyway. __And __besides, __you __only __beat __a __piece __of __me; __the __little __piece __that __you __succeeded __in __driving __out __back __at __Lake __Hylia__…__the __lucky __bastard. __He __got __his __own __body __a __month __earlier __before __I __did__…_**

_But how are you still here? Why didn't I sense you?_

_**Because you've been ignoring me this whole time…that's why.**_

Link's eyes suddenly widened, though not in reality; his real eyes were still in control by the monster inside him.

_What are you talking about?_

_**Oh, give me a break, kid, you don't really think that it was the Hero's Shade pestering you all this time, really?**_

_But…but I thought…_

_**You were being stupid. If he really wanted to talk to you, he would have done so this whole time, with or without your consent. It's the way he works…**_

Link could feel himself panicking. All this time…how could he have been so…

_**Foolish?**_

Link didn't answer.

_**It's simple, kid. You lost…again. I've won. You had your chance, now I'm in control…**_

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_**Oh this is gonna be fun…I haven't felt this good in…well, a month, now that I think about it. Heh…heehehahaha! AAAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_

* * *

The house suddenly burst into flames. From the ground up, it was engulfed in fire. The Thorn and Liyer stood poised to watch, both of them suddenly knowing full well that the warrior inside of that hellstorm wasn't any normal human life…

"By Farore's breast…" Liyer whispered.

A hand made of fire suddenly erupted from inside the building, turning the surrounding timbers into ashes. Suddenly the entire building began to crumble. A beast made of fire slowly began to arise; its core in the appearance of a deadly red crystal, which bore a body within. The eyes of this body glowed, along with a strange mark on its left hand…a triangle that glowed a sickly green.

"I think that we may want to stay back," The Thorn said.

"Where's Link, you bastard?" Liyer shouted at him, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" The Thorn shouted, "That thing_is_ Link!"

Liyer's eyes were almost like dish plates. "What are you saying?"

"Link's being possessed by a dark spirit," The Thorn explained, "I've seen him like this only once before; he nearly killed me back then, and that was only a month ago…but it was never this big!"

Liyer looked over at the monster. That thing was Link? The guy she was trying to get back at for stealing her prize and making a fool out of her and her friends? That couldn't be possible…

The Labrynnian army kept staring at the monster. Captain Krayt seemed to shudder and tremble as he gazed at the beast. They could feel the thing's heat even at the distance they stood. The beast's body was humanoid; covered in flames, its body held together by strands of black magic that gave its form shape and structure. It was almost like some kind of demonic skeletal structure, complete with fingers and defined bones, with the flames acting as the thing's skin and flesh. Its eyes glowed brighter than the rest of the flames, and seemed to act as soulless orbs that gazed across the now-ruined Ordon Village.

"C-c-c-captain," an officer stuttered, "Wha…what the devil is that thing?"

"Exactly as it seems, sergeant," the Captain said, his voice kept cool and calm despite the look on his face, "A devil…we should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"**_Hehe...hahahahahah...AHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA!_**_**!**_"

Everyone looked up at the creature. It opened a tremendous maw, its voice a combination of the fire's crackling roar and some dark being that time had forgotten long ago. Oddly enough, however, the voice sounded very familiar…it sounded like Link's voice.

"_**Mortals!**_" the being spoke, "_**I **__**have **__**awoken **__**at **__**long**__**l ast! **__**Know **__**only **__**that **__**I **__**am **__**your **__**doom!**__** Weep **__**now, **__**fearful **__**creatures, **__**for **__**my **__**laugh **__**and **__**flames **__**shall **__**be **__**the **__**last **__**thing **__**you **__**ever **__**hear **__**or **__**see! **__**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**_"

The Thorn suddenly saw the thing move. It was going to attack!

"Watch out!"

Liyer had been too busy looking up at the monster to notice what it was about to do. The Thorn leapt, knocking her out of the way and landing on top of her. Just as he did, the beast let loose a powerful blast of flame that engulfed the entire road, killing all that stood in its way. The entire Labrynnian army didn't stand a chance.

The Thorn looked up for a moment, but was suddenly knocked aside by a punch to his face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life," The Thorn growled back.

"I don't need your help, you bastard!" Liyer shouted.

"If I didn't get you out of the way, you'd be barbecue right now!"

"Well if _you_ hadn't tried to kill Link in the first place—!"

"Enough, both of you!"

Liyer and The Thorn both jumped, hands to their weapons and nearly killing the old man. Ezlo wasn't fazed by their behavior at all, and merely glared at them both.

"Now is not the time for petty arguments," he said.

"How the hell did you get over here?" The Thorn said, "You were on the other side of town!"

"We have bigger problems than to have you two bicker like grumpy old men!" the old wizard said, "Now stay here, the both of you! Make sure you keep everyone out of the way!"

Before The Thorn could argue, Ezlo was off; making his way towards the demonic giant which had started to burn the rest of the town and part of the forest along with it. The Thorn could only growl. Why did he even tolerate that wizard?

"Come on," he finally said to the girl, "I'm gonna need your help getting people out of here."

He walked in the opposite direction. Liyer, meanwhile, was too busy looking between the assassin and the old…wizard, to even pay attention.

"Did he just call me an old man?"

* * *

The remnants of the Labrynnian army were running back to their makeshift bridge. Their horses were running riderless, heading straight in the opposite direction of the burning village behind them. The rain above continued to pour, though it was nowhere near strong enough to stop the monster from its deadly rampage.

"_**Yeeeesssssss,**_" Dark Link growled, "_**Burn**__**…**__**burn**__**…**__**glorious**__**fire,**__**glorious**__**chaos**__**…**__**I**__**'**__**ve**__**never**__**felt**__**so**__**alive!**_"

"_Stop __it!_" Link yelled from within the shared mind of his body, "_No __more! __You __can__'__t __keep __doing __this!_"

"_**I **__**can **__**and **__**I **__**will**__**…**__**there**__**'**__**s **__**no **__**Master **__**Sword **__**anywhere **__**within **__**a **__**hundred **__**miles **__**that **__**will **__**keep **__**my **__**spirit **__**contained!**_"

"_Damn __you__…__damn __you, __you __son __of __a __bitch!_"

"_**Ooh**__**…**__**harsh**__**…**__**I **__**wonder **__**if **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**cursing **__**me **__**or **__**yourself**__**…**__**after **__**all, **__**giving **__**up **__**being **__**a **__**goody-two-shoes **__**was **__**your **__**idea**__**…**_"

Link stopped shouting.

"_**That**__**'**__**s **__**better. **__**Now, **__**where **__**was **__**I?**_"

"Enough!"

Dark Link stopped. He turned around; his great, flaming foot crashing into the ground and burning a great mark upon the road at the edge of the village. There, standing before him, was an old man…a wizard, no less, with a nose at least six inches long or more and bearing a staff that bore a bird's beak at the end.

"_**A **__**wizard **__**comes **__**to **__**slay **__**me,**_" the beast growled, "_**How **__**cliché**__**…**_"

He suddenly raised his hand. A long, black sword suddenly formed from the flames. The sight was enough to send any lesser man running away in fear.

"_**Say **__**your **__**prayers, **__**fool,**_" Dark Link growled."

"I am a servant of the Light Force, Acolyte of the Tower of Hera, and wielder of the power of the undying Life Force," the wizard said, his eyes never leaving the demon's own, "Your power does not hold strength over mine, and I do not fear you, dark one…"

"_**We **__**shall **__**see **__**about **__**that!**_"

The sword came crashing down. It exploded into a blaze of violent fire. The survivors in the village turned to watch and gazed in surprise as the beast recoiled, his hand broken to pieces before reforming in the flames.

The fires dispersed. The wizard remained untouched. His eyes never left the beast.

"Go back to the darkness from whence you came," he shouted, "Release the soul which you have in your grasp, and return to the evil from whence you are born, spawn of Majora and all that is unholy!"

Dark Link roared. "_**You**__**'**__**ll **__**pay **__**for **__**that,**__**old **__**man!**_"

The wizard suddenly leapt into the air. Before Dark Link could even reform a new blade, he was suddenly pelted by arrows of pure light. He roared and screamed as the deadly weapons pierced him from a magic unlike anything even he had ever witnessed.

"Go back to the shadow, Dark One," the wizard shouted, "By the powers of the Three, I banish thee!"

A shockwave erupted from the wizard. The blood-red triangle within the crystal of the beast's heart suddenly changed into a bright gold. The beast let loose a roar of pain and anguish as it tried to claw its own heart out.

"BEGONE!"

Dark Link's eyes widened, and then suddenly…

The explosion that erupted from the wizard shattered whatever silence would have followed. The fires died, the rain stopped, and the smoke erupting from the demon's body suddenly dispersed. In an instant, the wizard had vanished, and the demon was gone; running in the direction of Hyrule Field; its feet sending great swathes of grass alight with every footstep.

It was over…for now.

* * *

Rusl led the others as the surviving rangers proceeded to gather the wounded and tend to the dead. At least over two dozen of their number had died, not including those in the cavalry, leading to a grand total of at least thirty-seven dead out of the hundred or so that came to fight. A large number, but compared to what it could have been it was a loss that could be settled with.

The village, however, was almost all in ruins. The fires had died, but that left only a good dozen or so buildings standing out of the many more that were once there. Nothing remained of the inn; only ashes. There would be much rebuilding, and there would be pain from the grief.

And Rusl felt the pain more than anyone else.

Annara, Liyer, and Mirora approached the man. Each of them had their own battle scars from the fight. Half of Mirora's face was covered in a bandage from a blow to the head she had received only moments before the battle came to an end. Annara's scars, however, were more from what she had witnessed rather than physical afflictions.

"How could one boy cause all this?" Rusl finally asked after several minutes of silence. "One boy…barely even a man. Who would have thought that he had such a demon inside of him?"

"I never knew," Annara said, "He had been gone for seven years when I had last asked. Who knows what could have happened in that time…"

"One thing is for sure," Rusl said, "I don't blame the Labrynnians for wanting him dead, even if they are dark folk. If I had known, I would have been the first to drive him out of town."

Liyer was silent. She didn't want to comment, but it was for more reasons than what the others could suspect. She remembered what that assassin had called him, before he had transformed…could it be true?

"I'm sorry about Colin," Mirora said, "That kid meant a lot to us…"

"I'm sorry too," Rusl said, "though mostly because I couldn't be there as a father the way he needed me. Now I feel pity only for his captors…they're gonna get a stern wake-up call by the time I'm done with them."

One of the villagers approached Rusl. "We've sent riders to Kakariko," he said, "The Resistance there will be notified of what's happened."

"Good," Rusl said, "The Mayor's spoken with me since sending riders to get the rest of the villagers from the path south. I'm going to be in charge of all war efforts in Ordon from here on out. Ordon's been ignoring our tyrannical neighbors for far too long."

"What about the boy who was trying to assassinate that demon?" the villager asked.

"Is he bound?"

"Tighter than a calf in a rodeo."

"Then keep it that way," Rusl said, "Once we get a new jail that's where he'll be staying. I've got questions for him…"

Liyer paid close attention to every word that Rusl said. Mirora suddenly took notice of their friend's strange behavior. What was wrong with her?

* * *

The rain had continued once again. At the banks of the river Zora, just before it fed into the canyon that separated Ordon from the rest of the world, a strange figure was slowly tearing itself apart. The fires on its body had dimmed, and its black body was slowly falling apart; the crystal encasing that was its heart peeling away and cracking. The creature was roaring and screaming as it tore itself apart, until at long last it disintegrated in a heap upon the ground.

All that was left was the body of a young man, lying helpless on his back. He let loose a cry of anguish and pain as something very dark and very black slowly oozed its way out of his body. A black sphere, covered in oozing sores and dripping a gross blue fluid, slowly exited from his chest until it was floating in the air.

It seemed to reek of despair and sadness. The pain equivalent to a thousand souls seemed to rest within that sphere. It hovered heavily for a moment before slowly making its way across the river and into the nearby forest.

The young man seemed to slowly reach out with his hand, trying to reach for the black sphere. Inside, he felt empty; hollow, like a ghost in a shell. He was trying to grasp the sphere; to pull it back in, but no matter what he did he couldn't bring it any closer. He tried to yell, to shout to it; to beg it to come back, yet all he succeeded in doing was making himself weaker.

Finally, he slowly succumbed to his weakness and passed out; his eyes going black and black as a strange scar upon his body suddenly began to heat up with pain.

* * *

The Castle of the Seven stood foreboding as the last of the rain fell from the sky. Thunder and lightning clashed in the air, adding to its already dark and equally terrifying appearance. The seven wings of the castle each stood out equally, their towers and buttresses each decorated with the many styles and dark features that each of the Seven made it to be. Outside, camped in several makeshift pavilions that were being carefully removed of rainfall, was the rest of the army of Labrynna; the detachment that had been personally commanded by Captain Krayt and his men. Ambassador Tezran, Captain Krayt, and his first Lieutenant Druzar, made their way through the castle gates, leaving a very frightened and tired youngster behind in the Captain's private pavilion.

Word had gotten to Tezran before they ever arrived. A fourth of their detachment, nearly a whole company's worth of men, dead by the hands of a single boy and a village not even worth mentioning in the history books. Shame had been brought upon Queen Ambi's name by their actions, and now the promised province that would act as the first of many new countries of the Empire was gone; their chances of acquiring it under the Sevens' noses ended. And what was worse was that the word of the attack had reached other ears as well. Malgannis himself had requested for their arrival in his throne room. They would be in a lot of trouble for failing in this act of proving themselves to the dark lord and his colleagues.

The three of them approached the throne room. A single throne carved in black obsidian and bearing grotesque artwork worthy of any king sat in the center; the seat of Malgannis, the Chaos Mage. Beside him sat six other seats; two of which were still empty, as their council members were not available that day. The other four, however, looked at the three newcomers in a rather puzzled way, each wondering exactly why these foreign diplomats were called upon to their presence. Obviously word had only come to a select few in the Seven.

The three men bowed low, Tezran going so far as to bend on one knee. Malgannis nodded back to them and beckoned for them to rise. The three men stood to attention in proper Labrynnian fashion; militant all the way, the exception being that only two of the three present were actual combatants.

"You wished to see us, my lord?" Tezran, the ambassador, asked.

"Word has reached my ears of your army's latest adventure, Ambassador," the Chaos Mage stated.

Tezran was silent at first. He turned to Captain Krayt. One of the man's veins was visible, but besides that no hint of stress could be seen. He kept his broken pride hidden very well.

"Forgive us, your grace," he stated, his head bowed low in shame, "We failed in killing the man you sought. This so-called Hero of Time proved to be more powerful than we imagined."

"I expected as much," Malgannis said, "You said you failed…you intended to kill him, not capture him?"

The Captain looked up. "Did you not wish for him to be killed, sir?"

Malgannis slammed a fist upon the arm of his throne. The other four sorcerers looked at him. The man, though his face usually a state of emotional disruption, was glaring at their guests angrily.

"You incompetent bastards!" he shouted, "Of course I didn't want him killed! What gave you the right, the gall, to go searching for him anyway? It is business that is outside of your country's concern!"

"Forgive us, my lord!" Tezran stated, fumbling and fidgeting with his hands as he kept his head bowed low, "Though it was Lord Krayt's idea to hunt the boy down, it was I who overheard of your mentioning this boy…I have shamed you."

Malgannis remained angry at first, but then he let out a slow breath and leaned back on his throne. "You've done what many of my own men could, or wouldn't, do…You located him, that is enough."

Tezran looked up at the powerful wizard. "You mean you are not angry with us?"

"I am not angry," the man said, "I am furious…but that doesn't mean that I'm not impressed with your attempts at getting our attention. We will accept your requests and become allies with you and your nation."

Tezran suddenly stood bolt upright. "You mean it?"

"Show me the paperwork, and the hand of peace shall be extended between our nations."

Tezran seemed flustered and excited. So much was lost before, but now all of that was gone from his mind. They now had so much gained!

"T-t-t-t-thank you, my lord!" he said, "W-w-w-we are very g-g-g-grateful. I shall bring the treaties at once!"

"Know that both of our nations must give and receive, Ambassador," the man stated, "You must aid us when we require in order for us to agree to aid you."

"Of course," the man said, "Anything for one who rules such a mighty and suitable kingdom, my lord."

"And just to prove that we aren't going to simply take advantage of you," the mage said, slowly sitting upright in his throne, "we shall let you acquire Ordon Province as a permanent base of operations for our nations."

Tezran could almost feel feint. Perhaps this was not a fool's errand after all. Queen Ambi would be pleased to no end!

"Thank you, sir."

"Know that it shall go to the one who conquers it."

Tezran was so excited that he almost left without proper goodbyes. After the three of them bowed and said their farewells, they left in a hurry; Tezran gabbing all the way about how the actions of the Captain had resulted in their political state becoming like a phoenix from the ashes, and that a new age was dawning for Labrynna. Krayt, however, was paying little attention to the words of the ambassador.

Instead, he kept on thinking about how Malgannis had been looking at him the whole time he stated that final sentence.

The Moblin Guards closed the doors of the throne room shut behind the three, grunting to each other and silently chuckling over the manner in the ambassador's exit. The other four Sorcerers, meanwhile, were not quite as amused at the manner in which their guests had left.

"You're handing an entire province to a nation we don't know of," the Pyromancer said, fuming, "as a 'gift to ensure we aren't pulling their leg?'"

"I should have flayed them on the spot," the Shadow Druid growled, "trying to conquer lands so near to our own, and attempting to extend their borders as if they were the true masters of this earth."

"It is not the nature of our guests and the gifts we offer them that concern me," the Frostmancer stated, slowly rising from his own throne and addressing Malgannis as an equal rather than as a subordinate, "It is that you are concerned with the wellbeing of our old pawn. Why let the Hero live, instead of kill the little swine right when we get the chance? You seem to think it more important to have him and his Resistance rise up and strike us down one by one until our only safe haven is in this very castle!"

Malgannis had his eyes shut and his hand on his chin the whole time that their visitors were gone. Now, with the Frostmancer's words almost challenging his actions just now, his eyes opened into dangerous slits. "You doubt my actions as those in our favor?" he asked.

"I have for some time," the Frostmancer said, "as we all have. Why do you make us research the power of your own craft in our own private domains, while you sit here and gloat and act as the 'high and mighty ruler' of this nation, if that's what it can be called anymore? Or have you forgotten the whole purpose of our alliance due to sitting upon a throne of obsidian for almost a decade?"

Before anyone could react, Malgannis was on his feet. The Frostmancer's eyes widened. Quicker than he could even cast a spell, Malgannis had lifted him ten feet into the air; purple and black clouds swirling at his feet as he used his power to lift his colleague by his neck higher and higher into the air. He held the wizard there for only a moment before slowly lowering him down and releasing his grip. The Frostmancer fell to his knees and coughed loudly as he tried to bring air back into his old lungs.

"Do not doubt me," Malgannis stated, "My word comes from our Master. It is he who speaks to me, and who commands me to accomplish that which is our goal. Even our new 'toys' who have come here from afar are known by he who we shall release, and it is through me he is able to even speak to you and give instruction as to how we shall set him free."

The Frostmancer slowly rose, one hand clutching his neck while the other tightly holding to his staff.

Malgannis sat down upon his throne again and looked at his fellow Sorcerers in turn. "The Labrynnians act as a perfect addition to our army. At least nine-hundred of them stand outside our own gates, each armed with technological advances that put shame to the weapons of the rest of our armies. With their help, advances have been accomplished on the Pyromancer's own project that are beyond that which we could accomplish ourselves without tremendous time and effort. Indeed, one must paint a fabric of words and gestures in order to ensure that they are kept in line, but that fabric can easily hide a second purpose; one that fits into our advantage."

He beckoned for the Frostmancer to sit back down. The mage looked at him coldly for a second or two, but then obliged; his own curiosity getting the better of him. As he sat, the Chaos Mage looked upon the four of them in turn before continuing.

"Ordon Province is small," Malgannis stated, "and it is one easily conquerable. The only reason why it is not yet under our control is because it is of least concern to our Master. When he is released we can easily take the province back by force, along with the whole of Labrynna and its neighboring nations if so we choose."

The others looked at each other, contemplating their leader's words, before returning their gazes to the powerful mage.

"Allowing the Hero of Time and the Resistance to live gives us an edge that they will never have," the Chaos Mage continued, "Every passing day that they are kept uncrushed gives them hope; hope in a freedom that will never be given to them in either force or willing peace on our part. There will come a day when they will march upon our own doorstep; our Master has seen this. And he has shown that there is indeed a means for us to defeat them and turn their strength against them. When this day comes, when they are at their finest hour, our Master will be released, and his coming will turn the tide of battle and wash all resistance away. In one final movement, we will crush any hope of their freedom, and at long last bring death to them all."

The others turned to one another, their eyes wide and fascinated. Could such a maneuver be done? Would such an action actually fall unto their favor?

"As for keeping the Hero of Time alive," Malgannis stated, crossing one leg over the other and leaning back against the throne once more, "that one is my idea. If we kill him, another Hero will be reborn and the threat of our accomplishments will come crashing down on the lot of us, as history has shown. When the time comes, we will find him and offer him to our Master, who will consume him and his Triforce piece along with it. That way, no new Hero will be reborn, and our Master will have not one, but two pieces…until we acquire the princess, that is.

"And, of course, we won't be providing him with our hero right away. We must ensure that our alliance with the great one lasts for as long as possible and to our favor. To give him both pieces immediately would likely lead to our own deaths. Better to keep him waiting and have him grow a need for us than for him to use the full potential of the Gods and do away with us in an instant."

The others nodded in agreement. After all, Ganondorf was called the King of Evil for a reason. He nearly succeeded in acquiring the pieces of the Triforce on his own not more than a century prior, in a war that some of them remember living in and partaking themselves. If Ganondorf ever got all three pieces immediately, he could wish for power and whatever he desired. Having seven loyal henchmen to conquer the lands for him wouldn't matter, and it would mean that any chance of competition in one form or another would be eliminated immediately.

"Now you know why I do these things," Malgannis stated, "Know this; the Hero of Time may be a threat and a thorn in our side, but none of you can kill him…that honor is mine and mine alone, as requested by our Master. Only then can we ensure that it satisfies him."

Although none of them liked it, they forced a nod of agreement. Only Vaati remained silent, brooding over this new information. Unlike the others, who were in this for personal power and gain, Vaati had pride to deal with…a very powerful, powerful pride. The itch beneath his hair began to grow slightly as he thought of this, and the desire to kill welled up further inside of him.

_Not __if __I __have __anything __to __say __about __it, __Malgannis_, he said to himself. _That __bastard __is __mine__…_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Good lord, I haven't had paid Legacy of the Sages this much attention in months! I bet you guys are happy now that I've got this done again, though for those of you who notice that I've been into Lord of the Rings again, good job for paying attention.

Now, to the reader who was complaining earlier (I won't say whom out of respect, by the way) about Link having too much battles and the readers not being given enough breaks in between, here's one quick update; this, sadly, will be my last chapter focusing on bloodshed for a while...at least on the scale you've been seeing. Now you guys know a little bit about what's going on (you earned that much), part of why the Seven have been getting away with what they've been doing, and you've gotten a bit of a glimpse of what is to come. But most important, this is the beginning of the end of Link's whole "I don't want to be Hero" phase, now that we know part of the reason why he's been doing it...

Yeah, I couldn't help myself. Simply having Link decide to hate himself on his own was a bad idea, so I decided to take a different turn. For those of you who have read Arxane's Ocarina of Time fanfic that he never completed, you'll recognize part of the influence in this chapter. Dark Link never really left in that story; only part of him ever really got turned loose onto the world. There was still a piece of him still in Link's mind, laughing at him and driving him closer to the edge than before, but Link still managed to drive him out at least part of the way enough for him to regain control of himself. But there is quite a difference; Arxane never finished the fic enough for him to feature Dark Link's return, and I'm going to keep going with my fanfic until it reaches its agonizing but well deserved ending!

Now, something I've noticed in regards to one of my earlier chapters. I had someone review anonymously about the chapter featuring Dark Link's battle, commenting how it ended. I know full well it was the ending of the battle because a simlar review got sent to me before on the same chapter. Just to let you guys know, please get your heads out of the gutter. Dark Link didn't mean that the Golden Goddesses were getting jiggy with Link while he was asleep, nor were they doing anything perverted in that manner. Dark Link was talking about something which I will refrain from every speaking of until the ending of the fic, so be patient with me. You'll be more than glad to learn about it later once it reaches that point.

Now that we have that done and over with, I hope you guys enjoyed. As stated before, Link's going to be getting a little break from his battles in the following chapters, and you'll get a chance to relax your tired, battle-crushed heads about this whole thing soon enough. You just have to wait for the next chapter...Also, after the next chapter section ends, the next dungeon will be featured, so the main plotline will continue and this fanfic will finally get closer to reaching an end at long last.

Darin: WHAT ABOUT ME?

**Kerian**: What about you?

Darin: I've sat out for almost a whole chapter section, you butthole! When am I going to come back?

**Kerian**: In good time, Darin. Be patient; you're almost as bad as the rest of them.

Darin: *sulks*

**Kerian**: Well, that's it for now ladies and gentlemen. Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin

p.s. Don't forget to review. I'm watching you guys, out there...*creeperface*


	113. Chapter 26, Part 1: Wolf

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 26: Wolf, Part 1

* * *

"_And thus the man was gone; despair clutching his heart, and his own damnation sealing him into chaos. And so he no longer became man, Hylian or otherwise, but was deformed and disgraced; hulking on all fours like a beast. And thus the Goddesses were disgusted in the chaos, but took pity upon them, and instead of wiping them from existence imprisoned them, so that the world they once called their own would reject them no more…"_

_-Book of Nayru, Fall of the Twili_

* * *

_19 years earlier…_

_A dark, terrifying mist slowly encircled the lands of Hyrule. The darkness of the night could be felt throughout the land. All was calm, and quiet…and truly frightening._

_Across in the far south lay a single ruin of a once mighty castle. Its grounds were littered in stones overgrown by weeds and plants which grew at odd angles and seemed to be sick and weakly. The stones themselves had an aura of discomfort about them, as if the thousand-year old magic was still strong enough to send pulses and hints of what those walls had once seen…of the bloodshed that had been lain there._

_In the darkness of this once proud and evil castle stood three figures. In the shadows, their bodies melded with the black, and their forms were intangible. One stood hulking with a body more deformed than the rest, his figure leaning upon what could only be the shroud of a staff. The other stood tall and regal, but seemed more at war within himself than outside of himself. The final seemed the most normal of the three, but purveyed an evil far more ancient than any of them combined._

"_**Scry ****again**," the elder figure said in a voice like dead insect shells scraping together, "**The ****time ****must ****come ****soon****…****the ****master ****ordains ****it ****so.**"_

"_**Yes, ****Old ****One,**" the regal figure stated. He lifted his hand and began chanting a spell. The figure in the back scoffed._

"_**You****'****re ****still ****takin****' ****orders ****from ****that ****old ****man?**" he asked scornfully, "**Honestly ****now, ****grow ****a ****pair ****and ****do ****your ****own ****thing. ****You****'****ve ****got ****the ****power ****to ****do ****it.**"_

"_**My ****power ****is ****nothing ****without ****our ****master,**" the regal figure interrupted his chanting, "**As ****he ****ordains, ****so ****shall ****I ****follow. ****No ****foolish, ****misguided ****words ****of ****your ****own ****will ****stray ****me ****from ****my ****path, ****ye ****who ****are ****of ****my ****master****'****s ****same ****form.**"_

_The figure merely grunted. The regal man continued his chant, slowly forming a chaotic light within the chamber. As the light slowly began to form, it showed a picturesque view of Hyrule from above, revealing strange glowing lights throughout the many villages and in the great city of Hyrule Castle Town itself. The two gazed intently upon each of the glowing lights, examining them for a sound, a sign, anything…_

_The figure in the back let loose a yawn. "**At ****least ****give ****me ****the ****courtesy ****of ****finding ****something ****for ****me ****to ****do, ****would ****ya?**"_

_The elder figure pointed to the door. "**There ****are ****four ****intruders ****outside ****our ****walls,**" he said, "**Deal ****with ****them.**"_

_The figure sighed and drew a long, black sword. His shadow disappeared into the gloom. It didn't take long for the sound of crying and screaming to be heard just within the castle courtyard; kids again._

"_**Anything?**" the elder figure asked._

"_**Nothing, ****Old ****One,**" the regal figure said, "**These ****are ****not ****the ****ones ****we ****seek. ****Many ****are ****conceived ****throughout ****this ****misbegotten ****landscape, ****yet ****none ****are ****the ****one ****boy ****whos e****very ****life ****essence ****would ****shine ****like ****a ****beacon ****on ****this ****world.**"_

"_**Patience, ****my ****apprentice,**" the elder figure said, "**Patience****… ****The ****time ****will ****come ****soon ****enough.**"_

_A roaring sound echoed behind them in the ancient corridors. The sound of battle between two great figures could be heard. Steel clashed against steel and the sound of blood could be heard pouring across the ground as if it was dumped in buckets. The two didn't bother even turning to address it; the noise was often heard wailing in these corridors. It was merely the two greatest of the prisoners of this place fighting the same war they had been fighting for at least a thousand years._

"_**It is a wonder that the Goddesses have any power at all,**" the regal man said, "**Such power would have been felt by now even before the conception began.**"_

"_**The ****Goddesses ****were ****crafty ****creatures,**" the elder one spat in disgust, "**They ****likely ****ordained ****our ****seeking ****of ****him. ****It ****does ****not ****matter; ****our ****master ****is ****always ****one ****step ****ahead.**"_

_The dark figure slowly entered their sanctum once more. He licked fresh blood clean off of his blade before it turned all black once more. "**Four,**" he said, "**Three ****boys ****and ****a ****girl, ****likely ****here ****on ****a ****dare. ****I ****made ****sure ****the ****young ****lady ****was ****properly****…****blessed****…****before ****I ****slit****her ****from ****neck ****to ****navel.**"_

"_**Their ****heads ****are ****placed ****on ****pikes?**" the elder figure asked. _

"_**Nice ****and ****pretty ****along ****with ****the ****rest.**"_

"_**And ****their ****hearts? ****Are ****they ****placed ****on ****the ****altar ****as ****requested?**"_

"_**Who ****gives ****a ****damn, ****anyway?**" the figure growled, "**You ****want ****it ****done ****so ****bad, ****why ****don****'****t ****you ****do ****it ****yourself?**"_

_The elder figure turned and gazed upon the opposite wall while the regal figure continued searching. "**You ****know ****full ****well ****I ****cannot ****leave ****these ****walls,**" he said, "**The ****powers ****of ****chaos ****flow ****through ****me ****so ****strongly ****that ****I ****am ****like ****a ****black, ****visible ****stain ****upon ****the ****wretched ****painting ****the ****Goddesses ****call**** '****Order.****' ****The ****moment ****I ****step ****out, ****I ****cease ****to ****exist.**"_

_The dark figure mumbled. "**Good ****riddance, ****I ****say,**" he muttered._

_A jet-black hand suddenly sprouted from the elder figure's back and shot out of the darkness, gripping tightly to the dark figure's body and squeezing tightly. The dark figure struggled to escape, but the pull was too strong; he couldn't move._

"_**You ****forget ****who ****you ****currently ****owe ****your ****life ****to, ****shade,**" the elder figure growled lowly, "**It ****was ****I ****that ****brought ****you ****out ****of ****the ****darkness ****of ****the ****void, ****dark ****one. ****I, ****Chaos ****Mage, ****who ****brought ****you ****out ****of ****the ****shadows ****of ****the ****world ****beyond, ****and ****gave ****you ****form ****here ****for ****you ****to ****finish ****your ****purpose.**"_

"_**You ****could ****have ****at ****least ****brought ****all ****of ****me ****in,**" the dark figure strained to speak._

"_**That ****would ****have ****been ****against ****your ****purpose,**" the elder figure said slyly, "**Besides****…****if ****you ****want ****the ****rest ****of ****your ****body ****so ****badly, ****why ****don****'****t ****you ****pull ****it ****from ****the ****Gap B****etween ****Dimensions ****yourself?**"_

_The regal figure's body suddenly pulsed. The two others suddenly gave him their undivided attention. The elder figure lowered the dark one down and approached the regal one, his features suddenly trembling in delight._

"_**You****'****ve ****found ****him****…**" he whispered._

"_**Aye,**" the regal one whispered back._

"_**Show ****me.**"_

_The picture suddenly zoomed into the center of the map as the regal one continued to chant slowly. As it moved forward, details could be made showing the expanse of Hyrule Field, still covered in fog, as the moonlight shone across its ghostly surface. Only one place, the very center of this mass of ghostly fog, seemed immune to its embrace; a ranch, surrounded by wooden palisades._

_The scrying view began to show, in intimate detail, an area just outside of a second-story window of the large main building. Two figures were asleep there; a man and a woman; both naked and covered in blankets. Both appeared to be fast asleep, their bodies embraced together by a bond of love and compassion. The man bore the makings of what would soon be a bushy, brown mustache, while the woman had long, flowing red hair._

_The red glow seemed to shine gold around the surface of her belly._

"_**They ****just ****conceived ****him,**" the regal figure said, "**It****'****s ****a ****boy.**"_

"_**About ****frakking ****time,**" the dark figure whispered._

_The elder figure turned and gazed back at the wall. The dark figure looked at him expectantly. Finally, the elder one spoke._

"_**You ****know ****what ****to ****do,**" the elder one whispered, "**Your ****other ****awaits****…**"_

"_**Yes,**__" __the__dark__figure__growled,__ "_**Exactly **_**what **__**I **__**wanted **__**to **__**hear.**__"_

_Suddenly he was off, disappearing into the shadows once more. The regal figure watched him go before gazing back to the elder figure; the scrying window showing the two continuing their long sleep._

"_**Old ****One,**" the regal figure said, "**At ****last, ****it ****has ****come.**"_

"_**The ****time ****for ****you ****to ****prove ****your ****worth, ****my ****young ****apprentice, ****has ****come ****at ****last,**" the elder one said, "**Gather ****the ****others. ****Tell ****them ****that ****the ****time ****has ****come. ****We ****merely ****await ****the ****birth ****of ****the ****second ****before ****we ****can ****act.**"_

"_**Then ****it ****is ****true,**" the regal one said quietly, "**It ****has ****been ****ordained? ****The ****coming ****has ****dawned ****at ****last?**"_

_The elder figure looked upon the wall. The features began to slowly light up. The appearance of a tremendous pyramid, surrounded by seven pillars of elemental likeness could be seen. Within that great structure was a single eye, gold with black pupils surrounded by a cosmic body of black and purple, slowly making its way out into the void. The surface of the wall's art seemed to shimmer as if it were alive, and the eye had the aura of something truly unholy._

"_**Yes, ****my ****son,**" the elder one said, "**It ****has ****been ****ordained****…**"_

* * *

_Present Day…_

It had been at least two weeks since the attack on Ordon Village. In that amount of time, much rebuilding had been accomplished. The villagers had done their best to reconstruct the town as much as they could, though it was a long and hard process. Much of the buildings had to be torn down to the foundations so that they could be rebuilt properly. The main gate had to be rebuilt, the new bridge had to be constructed to ensure that it was safe to cross, and a new inn had to be planned out and designed. There was a lot of work to do.

Thankfully it only rained over the course of the first week. With the sky now clear and the sun shining, work was easier. There was less mud to slip on and more dry ground to work on. The farmers managed to get their crops growing again, and soon the winter stores were brought out for the first time that year. Mead was passed about after work hours were over. Apples picked fresh last autumn were shared in the heat of the day. Despite the hardship that had occurred in the village earlier that month, there was still reason to rejoice.

Well…for most of the villagers, anyway…

Annara was on sentry duty that afternoon. She had been volunteering more and more for guard work ever since the battle had ended. Though her lonely vigil would have been considered boring by most and even a waste of time by others, she took the job seriously. Her task was an important one; spot any oncoming armies and give warning to the villagers, especially if that army was made up of Labrynnians.

Besides…it gave her an excuse to keep an eye out for Link.

"Have you spotted him yet?"

Annara looked over her shoulder. Ilia had climbed up the wall to her post, a pail of water and a ladle in her possession. She had been tasked to pass water to the workers. Annara took the ladle thankfully and took a sip of the clear, fresh water from the spring not too far from the village.

"Not yet," she said quietly, "I'll let you know the moment I do."

Ilia nodded. She looked out over the wall. The noise of hammers pounding and villagers shouting could be heard all around, though that wasn't enough to drown out the noise of the wind passing over the trees. The two of them looked over the wall together in silence, both appreciating the serenity of the scene before them and worried about the friend that had disappeared, never to be seen again.

"I hope he's okay," Ilia said, "no matter what Rusl thinks of him."

"I know," Annara replied, "Link's always been a good cousin…he'd never do anything to hurt anyone. Whatever's going on, I have no reason to believe that it's his fault."

"Sometimes I wish that things could just go back to the way they were before all of this," Ilia said, "Before the Seven Sorcerers, before the war...things would have been better for all of us."

Annara put a gloved hand on Ilia's shoulder and smiled. "In my line of work, we never think about what would happen if things turned out differently," she said, "We always think about what we can do to make sure things can be better from here on out. It'll get better eventually…you'll see."

Ilia put a hand on Annara's, and sighed. "Have you ever noticed the look in Link's eyes?" she asked, "He seemed…empty, somehow…like he didn't belong."

Annara let go of Ilia's shoulder and looked back over to the path out of the village. "I did notice that," she said.

The two continued to stare out of the village. Finally, Ilia picked up her pail and ladle and made her way back down.

"I've got to get back to work," she said, "I'll be making stew tonight. Let Liyer and Mirora know that they can come and share if they want."

"I'll be sure to let them know," Annara replied, "Thanks for the water!"

"You're welcome! I'll see you three tonight!"

As Ilia climbed back down and made her way back into the throng of workers and tired villagers, Annara continued staring off into the horizon. Her eyes gazed carefully upon the path, watching and waiting for any sign or sound of an enemy approaching across the canyon. All the while, she couldn't help but keep thinking about her cousin…the warrior who dressed in green.

_Link_, she said to herself. _Where __are __you?_

* * *

The grasslands of Hyrule Field were windswept that afternoon. The last of the mighty rainstorms of spring had made their way across the entirety of Hyrule, and the promise of nothing but spring showers and bright sunshine remained. Yet the wind continued to sing its sad song across the plains, with no one but the grass to listen and dance to it.

As the grass continued to sway and tumble in time to the mighty wind, a group of rabbits busied themselves by grazing upon the clovers and green leaves of low-lying bushes. Rabbits were among the most common creatures existing in the Field, though few save for travelling hunters and trappers would care to notice as they travelled across the Field towards whatever destination they wished to reach. These rabbits were rather small; about three fourths of a foot in length. However, what they lacked in size they made up for in tenderness of their meat. Rabbit was usually really good food when there was little else to be found.

And for one predator, he was willing to sink his teeth into just about anything so long as it was food.

He was silent, his body tucked into the grass neatly; flat paws splayed out so that he didn't make a sound as he moved. He had just gotten the hang of not being seen only recently; now the time had come to put it to good use.

His mouth drooled with saliva. He made sure he was downwind of them; his nose could smell them, and the prospect of sinking his teeth into their fur drove him crazy. His sensitive ears tracked their every movement while his eyes took care to watch them carefully as he sat ready to strike. He had to make sure that he was careful; one slip-up, and his chance at dinner would be finished.

His eyes couldn't see color, but that didn't stop him from taking note of the dark hue of the rabbits' fur. He had tried rabbit once before; conies, they had been called. They were so delicious; tasty, mouth-watering, and perfect in a stew. He almost jumped and howled in delight of the idea of catching his first meal in over a week.

Finally, the rabbits turned their back on him. It was the moment he had been waiting for. Slowly, he moved forward; almost crawling on all fours as he splayed his paws to ensure that he was as quiet as possible. One step, two steps, three steps forward; ever so closer to his meal. He could almost taste them, they were so close. One step further, and—

_SNAP!_

His eyes widened. He had stepped on a twig.

The rabbits all immediately turned in his direction. His eyes were wide, his ears pointed forward, and his nose could detect every trace of their scent. He was right in plain sight of them. He was only four feet away!

The rabbits immediately turned tail and ran. The predator suddenly got up and rushed after them; he couldn't miss his chance now! He was so close! He wasn't going to let them escape!

_Come on, dammit! You're not getting away from me!_

The rabbits scattered, several of them diving into bolt-holes nearby. The predator growled and barked madly. Now it was down to just two animals. He quickly ran after them, his four paws pushing himself forward quickly, though clumsily. It was obvious he hadn't gotten the hang of running quite yet.

He attempted to snap at another rabbit, but it dove into a bolt hole before he could even get at it. He snorted and slammed the ground with his forepaw. Damn it! He missed his chance.

Suddenly his eyes spotted movement. There was another rabbit nearby, and it was limping. Its paw had been broken some time ago, and so now it was having difficulty trying to get away.

_Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me, dinner!_

The predator leapt up and rushed at the rabbit. His jaws were open wide, almost in a howl of triumph. At long last, he was going to be getting food again! Just a few yards more and he would finally get a chance to fill his stomach!

Suddenly his paw was filled with pain. He had slipped on a stone. With a dog-like yelp, he suddenly tumbled forward, head over heels, and landed in a heap on his back. He let out a whine of pain, the wind knocked out of him. His eyes were clouded in a daze.

When he opened them, the rabbit slowly slipped down a bolt hole, and was gone.

_GODDESSESDAMNIT!_

He got up and growled. He suddenly let out a yelp of pain. His left forepaw had been sprained; he wasn't going to be running on it anytime soon. He let out a mournful howl of defeat. Why did the Goddesses hate him so much?

He wasn't always like this. He remembered that much. A little over two weeks ago, he certainly wasn't a beast. He had been a young man; a Hylian, tall and proud, a warrior. But he had been running…running from something he shouldn't have been running from. Now, after a fight with his own soul, he had become something that he was not; he had become a beast.

His name was Link.

The last thing that Link had remembered before blacking out was watching a dark sphere fly away from him towards the north. He had attempted to claw at it; to try to get it to come back; but his wounds and the pain in his body was too much. The last thing that he could remember before his world went black was an intense pain in a scar on his chest…

When he woke up, he was like this. His clothes were gone, and so was his bag. There was nothing on him that would have hinted that he had once been a Hylian. When he had looked at himself in the nearby river, he saw the face of a wolf; a big, black creature with beastly eyes that looked like a monster. He couldn't speak; only bark, howl, and growl. His attempt at movement was clumsy; never had he ever walked upon four legs before like this. And what's more, he smelled…like a wet dog.

The last one was rather obvious. The rain had kept going, stopping and starting up again, for a whole week. In that amount of time Link had to relearn how to walk, and it wasn't long before he found that he was as hungry as a horse in a two year famine. He hadn't eaten in days…

Now it had been two weeks since his transformation. This had been his third hunt, and the closest to getting a meal he's had in a long time. He knew that he couldn't keep this up forever. He needed food, and he needed it badly.

His nose suddenly began to detect something. He lifted his head and sniffed a couple of times. He was still getting used to the feeling of being a wolf, and the new nose, while useful, tended to be a bit too powerful on occasion. Some of the smells he would occasionally sniff out were quite strong; strong enough to send his head reeling about with a headache. He never got drunk enough to have a hangover, but he knew full well that, if he ever had one in his life, it wouldn't be far off to feeling like this…

He detected an interesting scent. It smelled like freshly cut meat. He could smell it being cooked by a fire. Beef, he reckoned, with a bit of seasoning. He could smell the raw juices being cooked evenly over the flames. It was so good.

He suddenly felt very afraid. He had nearly forgotten that he was now a wolf. If someone spotted him, he'd surely be chased off, or worse…should he take the risk?

His stomach answered for him. Link quickly was on the trail of the scent. He wasn't going to pass up this chance…

* * *

The fire in question was cooking poorly. A man in a damp, torn uniform was busy attempting to cook the last of his rations. A small slab of beef, their holiday meal; dried in sea salt and seasoned so as to chop it up and put it in a gravy; was all he had left in the way of food. Having to get the thing wet enough to be able to chew it was hard enough, but actually trying to cook it again without proper utensils was worse.

The man sneezed. He was cold, and tired. This was the first time he succeeded in starting a fire in two days. He was lost, alone, and far from home. He was a Labrynnian Soldier.

The others had left him. After the demon appeared, they retreated with speed so great that it was dishonorable. They had run in a panic, and many of them got left behind. What few of them didn't get killed by the demon before it disappeared were lost, dying one by one as the elements took them. It was only two weeks since then, and now it was likely that he was the only one left.

The man turned his slab of beef slowly on his stick. Basic training included simple cooking; one never knew when the head chef of the detachment would die of disease or get shot in combat. Hunting was another manner, and gathering wild berries was something not even he would stoop down to. He was Labrynnian, chosen from a long line of housemen to fight and serve their queen. He wouldn't go so far as to stoop to barbarism, even if he was going to die of starvation.

The beef was starting to drip; the juices from the rainwater that the soldier had soaked it in proved to do its job well. It wouldn't be long before it would be cooked enough to eat.

He was hungry. The Twin Gods of Wind knew this well. He needed this food, bad.

* * *

He needed that food, bad.

Link had followed the scent. He managed to find a way across the river and away from the canyon, and followed the juicy scent of fire-roasted beef into the edge of the Kokiri Forest. It wasn't deep enough for him to have to worry about getting lost, but it was deep enough in the trees that the fire would remain out of sight of the village.

Link smelt the man before he saw him. Link couldn't explain how he could recognize these smells now, but he somehow knew them, as if his three attempts at hunting rabbits and mice had taught him these basic scents. He smelled of fear, like the animals smelled whenever he would come within seeing distance. But this fear was deeper. He smelled of sweat, cold and grimy, of rainwater and muck, and of cold…he smelled greatly of cold. The fire seemed to barely warm him up. It was enough that he could almost smell the man shivering.

It wasn't until Link got close enough to see the fire, however, that he saw that he was Labrynnian.

Link kept in the shadows. Every hair on his body, and he had a lot of them now, was standing on end. It was a really, really weird feeling. Adrenaline rushed through his body, and an intense desire to either run, or grip the man's throat in his jaws, flashed through his mind like warning bells strapped to his ears. As he gazed upon the man in his primitive camp, and the musket sitting nearby, he didn't know whether or not he should truly fight at all; if he should run instead.

He then noticed the big slab of beef. He could tell by experience that it had been dried; the man attempted to dampen it judging by the smell. The meat smelled as if it had been dried and preserved for at least a month now if not more; he was lucky that it wasn't encrusted in mold. But one could not deny the smell it was giving off as it cooked gently over the fire, the seasonings on its surface strong and guaranteed to taste great in the mouth.

Link's stomach nearly growled as loud as he would have. He hoped that the man didn't hear it. He could see him, grinning slightly as he gazed upon the meat that was skewered upon the stick in his hand, rolled slowly around on a simple rotisserie and dripping with flavor.

The wolf suddenly felt an intense rage well up inside of him. That man, that invader…that monster…he didn't deserve that meat. Link did. He had gone through so much to save so many lives, and stop so many evils. He deserved that meat, not that coward sitting with his back against the ancient tree trunk, roasting that old piece of cow away as if he had won it for Hero's Hour Dinner.

Link didn't even bother to stop himself as he slowly moved closer to the soldier.

* * *

The Labrynnian looked hungrily at his food. He couldn't help but grin; he hadn't felt this hungry since that time he decided to take the brunt end of a punishment for a friend during boot camp. The two of them had been caught doing something they shouldn't, and so both were ordered on a quarter's rations. Seeing as it was his fault, the man had offered half of his meager share to his friend for some small compromise for what had happened.

His friend never survived the trip from Labrynna.

As he gazed hungrily at his food, he suddenly heard a slight rustling in the bushes nearby. He turned to his left, and was suddenly frozen solid in fear. There, standing not four feet away from him, was the biggest, strangest-looking wolf he had ever seen in his entire life!

The thing was covered in course, black fur. Its face and underbelly were a lighter brown in color, and there were strange patterns around its eyes and upon its forehead. The beast's eyes shone brightly in the firelight, and glinted the bright, orange color as if it was a demonic beast. Its teeth were bared, and its legs were bent as if it were a coiled spring. It was ready to strike at any given opportunity, so the man did the best thing he could do; he held his stare and kept still.

"Get away, demon beast," he muttered softly.

The wolf simply growled. Its ears were bent backwards, and the tips of its mouth twitched as it glared at the man.

"Get away," the man said, "I am a servant of the Wind Gods, and they know my name! I have loved ones, a family, at home…I will not let you kill me and take me to whatever god-forsaken hell you came from!"

The wolf continued to hold its ground. It glared intently at the man. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the wolf leapt forward. The man nearly jumped thirty feet in the air, and was busy fumbling with his musket, but before he could even react quick enough the wolf had come and gone, and the stick of beef left with it.

The man breathed heavily, and then slowly lowered his head. He looked down at his musket in disgust; he didn't deserve to carry such a weapon if he became such a coward in the face of something as simple as a wild animal. He didn't deserve to be a part of Queen Ambi's chosen men…

He didn't deserve his sister, or his younger brother, who both were hungry and cold and sitting in a gutter, waiting for him to come home…

* * *

Link couldn't help but feel smug with himself. Despite all he had been through, he finally managed to do what he had always tried to run away from; he succeeded in controlling his thirst for blood.

It didn't take much to realize it; he had the desire to kill the Labrynnian ever since he laid eyes on him, the bastard. The rest of his kind could all go to hell for all he cared. After what they had done, part of him wished he could walk right up to their queen and beat the living snot out of her himself. However the real triumph was the fact that Link got himself under control, and not only avoided killing the man and further damning his soul, but managed to get a meal out of it as well.

Things were finally looking up…

Link's ears suddenly lifted up. He stopped in his tracks. The one weird thing about wolf ears is that they could detect almost anything. Right now, he was still detecting sounds from by that campfire; sounds being made by the Labrynnian…he was crying.

Deep down, Link wanted to just walk away. The guy deserved it; he had come across a great distance just to go off and try to kill hundreds of innocent lives, and likely ruined an entire town practically overnight. Link was tempted to walk back there with the beef in his mouth, waltz right up to the man, and lift his left leg to him and do his business for no reason other than he could…

And yet, despite how he felt, none of that seemed to sit right.

Link looked at the meat hanging from his snout. He then turned and looked back at the fire. The man was still there, crying. He could hear it, plain as day.

_Goddesses damn it…_

* * *

The man couldn't believe what he was doing. But he couldn't help himself. There was no drill sergeant to box his ears for what he had done, there were no peers or friends to mock him, and there certainly was no Captain Krayt to shoot him for disorderly behavior. He was hurt. He needed to cry. Even gentlemen had to every once in a while, did they not?

But then again, how could he be even remotely considered a gentleman?

Suddenly in the middle of his tears, he looked up. He had heard a noise; cracking twigs in the bushes. He turned to his left again and quickly reached for his musket, but just as before, the wolf had caught him off guard.

The wolf was just standing there. The stick of beef was still in its mouth. It was looking at the soldier; the soldier looked at it. Finally, he had enough. Letting go of the musket, he glared at the creature straight in the eye and growled.

"What do you want now?" he asked, "Care to gloat? Go ahead, you've seen me, a grown man, dying of hunger and cold and talking to an animal as if it were a human being! You happy now?"

The wolf cocked its head to one side. The soldier looked at the beast for a little while and then sighed, putting his hand to his face in shame.

"I can't believe this," he said, "Here I am, talking to an animal…If I ever get back I'll never be able to live this down…"

The wolf didn't answer. It simply looked at him. The soldier tried to ignore it; looking at the fire and grumbling to himself as he did. Finally he looked up at the beast.

"If you're going to eat it, go ahead," he said, "My life's bad enough as it is with you holding that holiday meat in front of me, just beyond my reach."

The wolf's ears seemed to droop slightly. The man looked at the wolf quizzically. It almost seemed to be hurt by the man's remark.

"Well?" the man asked, "Aren't you going to eat it?"

It was then that the wolf did something that the soldier never expected; he dropped the stick of meat straight on the man's lap.

The man looked down at the meat. Then he looked up at the wolf. Then down at the meat again. He did that so many times that it caused the wolf to seem to lift the flesh above one of its eyes as if it had a pair of eyebrows. The man began to slowly reach down and grabbed the stick of meat, and then looked back up at the wolf.

"You're giving this back to me?" he asked.

Now he knew that the wolf was giving him an annoyed look. It was as if it understood him.

"Thank you…" the man said slowly.

He reached over and pulled off a piece of meat that hadn't been already bitten into. Slowly, he raised it to his mouth and took a bite. It wasn't very good, but he still savored it down to the last morsel in his mouth. Swallowing the bite, he made to take another...but then noticed the wolf's envious look as it gazed at his meal.

The man let out a sigh. "I suppose it would be rude of me not to share, now would it?"

He pulled off half of the steak. The wolf quickly snatched it from his hand and began to ravenously tear at it. The man would have been disgusted if it weren't for his own ravenous hunger, and soon he could no longer savor the food and soon was ravenously feeding upon his own portion. When he was done, he still felt slightly hungry, but at the very least he had eaten something.

The two of them looked at each other contentedly. The man sighed, while the wolf lay upon the damp ground in satisfaction. The wolf and soldier almost looked like the classic appearance of a man and his faithful dog, despite the obvious differences between the two of them.

The man took a quick look at the wolf. "I suppose you don't have a name?"

The wolf cocked an ear back. The man chuckled.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, "I suppose you aren't going anywhere anytime soon, are you?"

The wolf's ear lowered. The soldier took that as a yes.

"Well, for now I won't bother," he said, "But if you and I stick together, you're gonna need a name someday. Sound fine by you?"

The wolf gave a half-hearted bark. The man smiled. "Good boy."

* * *

Ordon Village was quiet that night. After a full day's work, the villagers finally found some time to rest. Those who were well rested that morning took the evening watch while the last post made their way to the safety of the camps in the ruins, where they would receive fresh meals and warm cots to sleep in. Ordon was slowly resting once again after a day of hard work and rebuilding. It was a time for some to relax, but a time for others to be anxious.

For Ilia, this was one of those times. After working all day, she had come like she always did since after the battle to visit her uncle and keep him company as his broken body began to slowly heal. But now, he was feverish, as he had been for the past few nights. The healers of the village were doing what they could with what few resources were available, but it was becoming almost too much, even for them.

"Is there nothing you can do to help?" Ilia asked.

"We've tried almost everything," the healer said, "Our storehouse was one of the buildings that burned down when the fires started. All of our important herbs and medicines went with it. There's nothing we can do beyond the scope of what we are able to."

"Isn't there any way for you to get some more herbs for him?" Ilia asked impatiently.

"Not with all that's been going on," the healer said in anger, "I can't just drop everything now and go looking for reagents while I have dozens of sick or injured patients lying about, with plenty more injured from the day's work on the way daily. Neither can any of my assistants. The best we can do now is pray for the Goddesses and hope for his recovery to be swift."

"But that's not good enough!" Ilia retorted, "We can't just give up."

The healer sighed and scratched his bald head. "Well, there is one thing we can do," he said, "if you're that anxious to help him."

Ilia nodded. "I'll do anything; just tell me what to do."

The healer looked at her, and then looked at her uncle, who was lying on the nearby cot and breathing heavily in a deep, dreamless sleep. "I must be out of my mind," he whispered, "Alright, he has a fever and judging by how his bruises won't go away, he must be bleeding internally. What I need are about ten ounces of cloven-leaf shoots and some dreadbottle mushrooms. You can only find them in the nearby forest…hang on, let me write these down…"

* * *

A small forest hare was busy nibbling on the nearby forest shoots beneath the stars of dusk. His ears moved about keenly in an attempt to figure out its surroundings. As it looked about, it didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching it in the distance.

Link felt rather silly acting like this, but if it was for a meal then he'd roll over on his back and play dead for all he cared. Right now, however, he had to keep serious; one slip up and they both were to go hungry.

There were at least six hares in that group. Link could smell them all easily. His nose picked out the scent of each of them, and surprisingly could differentiate as well. He could tell the difference between the males – a muskier scent – and the females – an oddly sweet scent, not too much unlike the smell of rabbit jerky just before it's cooked. He also could tell how old they were surprisingly; one of them was a pregnant female carrying a litter, another was a young buck who was sniffing about and acting tall and regal despite being little more than a runt. Finally, he caught the scent of what he was looking for – an older male hare, big and buff, whose meat had to be tender and juicy.

He poked his nose straight at the said hare, whose eyes he could see glowing in the moonlight. To the soldier standing just behind him, all he could see would be the eyes, but Link could see features and all. He could see the height and shape of the big hare, could almost tell the shade of color it was, and could even see that he was missing the top third of his right ear. He pointed his nose and kept very still, allowing the man nearby to notice him.

He heard the click of the lighter on the fuse of the musket. So did the hares. They all stood up and looked straight at the nose, their eyes gleaming brightly in the dark. They were like perfect crosshair targets.

The musket shot, and the hares scattered. Link immediately made for the one in question that was shot. The animal was limping; the musket bore having got him full in the left leg. Link was more than capable of catching up with it and grabbing it by the neck before shaking it about and snapping the bone beneath his jaws.

Despite not normally being a wolf, Link could not help but feel proud at what he had just done. Now he understood why hunting dogs seemed to lift their heads up high whenever carrying around the prize duck or Hylian Goose that their master would shoot out of the sky with a well-placed arrow. Link picked up the prize in his mouth – it was quite big, so he had a difficult time trying to carry the hare high enough so that its feet didn't drag on the ground – and brought it straight back to the Labrynnian Soldier.

"Good boy," the soldier praised. He picked up the hare and gave it a good look over in the dark starlight of the forest. "This coney's a big one," he said, "There's enough meat on 'im for us to have a feast!"

Link almost barked in agreement. He nearly caught himself doing it, too. What the hell was he doing, barking like a dog and acting all happily about something like this? He was a Hylian, not a bloodhound…he didn't even look like a bloodhound for that matter. For all he knew, he was probably much more frightening being in the body of a wolf. In any case, it just seemed wrong to act in this way.

"Come on," the soldier said, "Let's get this over to the fire."

* * *

Link suddenly put his opinions aside and followed the soldier through the woods towards the smell of the flames in the distance. His mouth was craving for a taste of cooked hare.

Ilia fumbled about in the dark. It was very awkward attempting to negotiate the forest on her own, especially so late at night. The stars would normally be out and she would be able to see her way in the dark, but the sky's lights were covered by the forest canopy overhead. She could barely see with the small lantern she carried in her hand alone, much less make out which way she was going.

Soon she came to a nearby stream. She stopped and looked around; this was exactly what she was looking for. Putting her lantern down so that she could see, she quickly began picking the dreadbottle mushrooms on the ground. They were a bright white in color, and their stems shaped like bottlenecks, giving them part of the aspect of their strange name. What made them so coveted and also so dreaded is that the mushroom's spores boosts healing, while the rest of the mushroom, when swallowed, was deadly; causing a choking sensation before killing by paralysis.

Ilia grabbed as many as she could find, taking care not to shake them too much out of fear that the spores would all drop and the mushroom be left with nothing. As she worked frantically, she suddenly noticed rustling coming from the bushes.

She then noticed a light nearby. Taking care not to be seen, she doused her lantern in a panic in the stream. Standing up and fumbling in the dark, she looked over at the source of the nearby light and saw that it was a fire.

Who would be this far into the woods at night?

Then a thought came into her head; who else would be wandering the countryside without any knowledge of where to go while still keeping near to the village itself?

It was likely a Labrynnian…

* * *

A huge pewter cauldron bubbled and boiled within a tremendous chamber built with sandstone and carved granite. The cauldron's depths were filled with a sticky, black liquid, which bubbled like fresh tar being brewed. Two staves were being used to stir the cauldron effortlessly by the two witches that flew about in the air, cackling gleefully as they continued to mix their brew.

"Bubble, bubble toil and trouble," the two cackled, "Fire burn and cauldron bubble!"

"It has been truly ages since we have done this, dear sister," Koume spoke as she flew in the air.

"Yes, dearest sister," Kotake agreed, "An entire century, as a matter of fact. To think that many years ago we took mixing potions for granted! Eeeeheheheheheee!"

Koume started casting a spell, allowing for her staff to continue stirring as she moved away towards a large shelf filled with disgusting-looking reagents. She pulled out a bottle of what looked like filthy slime and then uncorked it. Taking a quick sniff at the disgusting liquid, which simmered green smoke as its fluids made contact with fresh air, she floated over their mixture and began pouring the thick stuff slowly over the top.

"Dear sister," she said, "Watch the bubbles for me whilst I place these in…tell me when it is ripe."

"Indeed I shall, dear sister," Kotake agreed, her bulgy eyes watching carefully at the brew below them.

The thick, green slime began to mix in with the black, causing it to rapidly change color and thickness. Now it had become a dull, feces brown in color, and was beginning to stir a bit faster than before. Its bubbles were starting to smell very rancid now; any individual not fully experienced with such work would likely die of inhaling poisonous fumes right then and there.

Koume shut the bottle once it was a quarter of the way empty and then placed it back with the other reagents. She paused as she picked up two different containers of what looked like powdered mushroom on the shelf.

"Dear sister, I forget," she fretted, "Which mushroom did the Shaman ask for in this potion? Dreadbottle extract or Deathflax spores?"

"Neither, dearie," the blue-clothed witch chuckled, "He asked for mulched Blackspore; it's on the far right."

"Oh yes, thank you dear sister," Koume said as she put the two containers back and grabbed a particularly nasty-looking container that was filled to the brim with a black fungus-like substance that had been chopped and mulched into a pulp. "Four hundred years of working and yet I still can't tell simple fungi apart…that was always your forte, dear sister."

"Indeed, dear sister," Kotake agreed, "Just as yours was always nectar extract; flowers always looked and smelled the same to me, no matter how potent their fumes could be or how deadly their toxins."

"A delicate process, dear sister," Koume nodded. She slowly began scraping the stuff out of the container with a spoon, careful not to touch a single spore as she measured each spoonful and plopped them into the mixture. A greasy film began to cover the top of the potion as the smell began to become more musky and rancid with each spoonful.

"That should do the trick," Koume stated, "What was next, dear sister?"

"The mixture is starting to get too thick," Kotake complained, "Add an eye of newt in the mix before you add anything else."

"And after that, dearie?"

"One drop of owl's blood and ten flasks of bile salt is what's needed, sister."

The two continued adding ingredients and stirring the potion to perfection. After the flasks were added next came the threads of a Gohma's nest, then a bowlful of saliva from a fish god. Two teeth from a Dodongo and the leaves of a deadly Guananpo Vine were added, as well as ground Deku Nut and the core of a Blaze Dancer. The pearl of a Shell Blade, freshly carved from its carcass, was added, and by now the potion was becoming a sickly green in color. Lastly to the mixture was added the scum from within the fingernails of a Dead Hand, and then finally there was but one item left to the mix; a fragment of ancient stone.

The stone was pulled from the pile which was provided for them, and Koume carefully held it and blew the dust off of it. It revealed the remains of an ancient bone; likely a tooth, or perhaps a scale; that had been infused in the dust and through time remained steadfast in the rock. Once prepared, she and Kotake held it together over the liquid while their staves continued to stir on their own.

"Are you prepared, dear sister?" Kotake asked.

"Yes, dear sister," Koume stated, "I am ready."

The two began to slowly chant in an ancient language long forgotten by the tongues of mortal men, and slowly the bone within the stone began to glow. Suddenly the stone shattered, and the bone within it fell into the mixture with a plop, slowly floating upon its surface before sinking into the middle of its depths. The mixture began to react violently, almost exploding and letting loose its deadly mixture until finally it was as calm as the ocean in the middle of a sunny afternoon.

Koume and Kotake floated down until they were looking directly at the mixture; their noses almost popping over the brim of the cauldron in order for their giant eyes to see within. The mixture had become a pale yellow in color, and was glowing slightly, but there was virtually nothing spectacular about the mixture that they had concocted besides its violent and final transformation.

"That's it?" Kotake scoffed, "What a waste of time!"

"Calm, calm, dear sister," Koume stated as she reached over for an instruction booklet which had contained the spell, all written out in strange lettering that was nowhere near either Hylian or Gerudo in origin, "Perhaps we did something wrong, or forgot an ingredient…or perhaps it was that eye of newt…"

"You ladies did your job perfectly."

The two witches looked up. Silently from the dark the looming figure of The Shaman appeared in the nearby doorway. The two of them stood back and bowed low to his presence, but he paid them no heed. Instead, he took to looking upon their concoction with interest.

"You've finished," he said, "Good work."

"We are unsure if it was made properly, Shaman," Koume stated.

"You were expecting something a bit more…dramatic?"

"Indeed, sir," Kotake agreed, "When we served Ganondorf, anything that we made usually was unstable or at least had some form of explosive effect to it…we are not used to seeing such a stable potion being made in many, many years."

"I can tell," the vampire said, "Perhaps it needs a little more life in it…"

He suddenly pointed his fingers at the potion. With a violent flash, elemental energy surged into the bubbling cauldron. Koume and Kotake watched keenly as the bubbling mixture suddenly became alive with deadly soulstuff and powerful energies. When it was finally complete, the glow of the potion was visibly brighter, and the energy within the cauldron was so strong that it was causing the metal to vibrate soundly.

"How about you test how well you made your potion with this."

He tossed them something that they both easily recognized; the long-mummified carcass of an ancient creature that was known by the Gerudo as a guardian of the temple, otherwise known as an Anubis. The creature was long dead; likely slain a hundred years ago when the cursed Hero made his way through their once proud lair. The two sisters looked at the dead body with interest before looking at one another.

"Well, sister?" Kotake asked, "Shall we test our work?"

"Indeed, sister," Koume agreed, "Let us pour the ladle together!"

The two of them hastily lifted an old ladle and placed it in the mixture. The liquid sizzled and bubbled in the utensil that was in their hands. Slowly, they lowered it over the creature's body and steadily applied the potion upon its body. The effects took only minutes.

The potion seeped into every crack and opening in the creature's embalmed wrappings. Suddenly its body began to shake violently. The witches wisely stood back and watched as the creature suddenly rose off of the ground, its mask vibrating as some strange form within tried to break free of its hold.

With a final violent outburst, the creature broke free of its wrappings. It let out a dry, sickly cough and a growl as it was torn free of its prison. It looked upon its surroundings slowly, as if unsure of what to do or why it was here, before it set its eyes upon the three in the room.

It was a very sickly looking animal. It had the body of a furry, and very lanky Redead, but its face and head were reminiscent of that of a jackal's. Its eyes were white and pupilless, and its ears were long and stood straight in the air. A very thin tail twitched about beneath its hind legs, and its claws extended out to about two inches in length across its hands and down to its toes. Slowly, it gazed upon the three in the room before steadily lowering down upon one knee and bowing weekly to them all.

"Amazing," Koume stated.

"Indeed, sister," Kotake agreed.

"You have succeeded, witches," the Shaman said, "The very same power which I used to revive you has now been used upon this creature, once used to guard the very temple that was its downfall. Behold…the Anubite race has been reborn."

The creature's ears twitched at the sound of that recognizable word. It seemed to smile very weakly, but continued to bow low – expecting to be ordered to stand. Koume and Kotake looked upon the creature and suddenly grew very doubtful.

"This creature looks as if it was better off dead," Kotake stated.

"Indeed, sister," Koume agreed, "I see now the wisdom in our ancestors reanimating their bones as silent sentinels rather than into this sickly beast."

The Shaman laughed at these words. "I could have said the same about you two," he growled from beneath his smile, "Some food will put him to right; it always does with any of my creations. Now, do the rest with the others."

Koume and Kotake both stared at him with their wide eyes. "What others?" they asked.

The Shaman beckoned for them to follow. Slowly, the three of them exited the room, leaving the Anubite loyally remaining in his bowed position in that room. As the three of them entered the nearby hall, the Shaman led them to what they recognized as the entrance of a very large chamber in the Spirit Temple; the very same where they battled the first Hero of Time long ago.

"These others," the Shaman cackled.

He threw open the doors. Both of the witches could not help but look upon the scene slack jawed. The entire room was littered with the combined bodies and husks of dead and mummified Anubis', guardians, and hundreds of other creatures used by the Spirit Temple long ago to guard its ancient vaults. The two witches looked at the room in awe before finally looking at each other, each dumbstruck by what they had seen.

"We have our work cut out for us, don't we sister?" they both said.

To be continued…

**Kerian**: I'd be even more excited today if I knew that I didn't miss my final exam in Photoshop...:(

So we learn a bit about Link's past before he's even born, we look into the eyes of a wolf (oh come on, you knew it was coming eventually), and Ilia's on a trip to gather mushrooms...what could possibly go wrong, right?

Anyway, there's quite a few announcements this chapter in regards to this story. First off, as you can see this is the first chapter in a while that we don't see Link kicking butt and being an epic hero. This is just for the guys who were all, "Ugh, why can't Link just take a break or something?" Just to let you know, this all had been pre-planned, as it always has been. I've not lowered myself to listening to you just yet, I merely repeat what I've said before, "Everything in this story has a purpose."

Now, for the good stuff - how many artists have we got looking at this story? Eh? A few? How many of you have a DeviantART account? Well for those of you who do, and for anyone else who wants to get involved, I've got a bit of an announcement. I am in a bit of a pickle; the next temple is coming up (you can probably guess which one) and I can't figure out what kind of a boss is going to go in the story. Making Gleeok was bad enough, but now I can't figure what the heck I'm going to do. So, I have a simple solution; ask the fans.

I'm going to be hosting a contest. The contest is simple; make me an epic undead boss from Legend of Zelda. It can be a reimagining of an old boss, or it can be something new entirely so long as it fits into the theme. It has to look ancient, it has to look epic, and it has to look like it's been raised from beyond the grave above all else. No Spirit Tracks or Skyward Sword bosses here; this is something serious and not for the faint of heart. Your prize is that your boss will get featured in this fanfic, I will be drawing my own version of it for the Legacy of the Sages concept art collection I have for DeviantART, and you will get the proper credit for the boss. It's your guys' chance at a little bit of fame - for the people who made requests to me in the past about adding their own characters in the story, this is your chance to be in the spotlight a little bit. You can find all the information on the contest here: www . deviantART .com/journal/The-Contest-has-arrived-270547269

Darin: OnO

**Kerian**: ...Oh, what now?

Darin: When am I going to come back in the sto-

**Kerian**: WILL YOU HAVE PATIENCE? You're worse than your mom.

Darin: ...*smugface* I try...

**Kerian**: *rips out newly formed gray hairs* Anyway, I bid you all good day. Hope you get done with all your finals and I hope you're looking forward to the holiday of your choice. Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Holidays, you know the drill. Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	114. Chapter 26, Part 2: Wolf

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 26: Wolf, Part 2

_19 Years Earlier…_

_Nalon lay in her bed late that night. She was happy; her mind was filled with thoughts of joy and comfort. Most of all, she was in love…and love was in her._

_Dalon's large body leaned beside her. She could feel his warmth trickle down her back. His big, hairy chest made him feel almost like a giant teddy bear, and the hair on his massive, beefy arms only furthered that image in her mind. Dalon, her big bear; who'd protect her and love her until the end of time. She knew that he'd do anything in his power to protect her no matter what it meant on his part._

_As she rested, she slowly felt him get up. She bet that he thought that she was asleep; he was likely going to go and use the outhouse outside. She could hear the big man as he pulled up his pajamas and let loose a big, burly yawn before he made his way out of the bedroom, careful to close the door slowly behind him._

_Dalon had come to the farm a long time ago. He was just a teenager when his parents asked her grandfather if Dalon could have an apprenticeship on the ranch while the two of them continued getting money elsewhere. Her grandfather was a kind man, but also stern, and made sure that Dalon knew his place on the ranch and knew how to do all of the chores and knew what goes on in every nook and cranny throughout the ranch. It was a harsh life for him, but Nalon always kept him company; she fancied him long before he took a fancy to her._

_Dalon had always wondered why Nalon's grandfather would give him such workloads, but he respected the man and the two of them kept each other's company as if they both were relatives in blood. They would occasionally go fishing by the Zora River, hunt in the glens outside of the Kokiri Forest, and they'd more often than not ride their horses together until the sun set high in the sky. It was when her grandfather was on his deathbed, however, that the true purpose of his care for Dalon was realized…_

"_Dalon, my boy," he said, old and weak as he was, "I want you…to have this…"_

_He gave Dalon a large set of keys. Nalon was there to witness it on her grandfather's request. Dalon's eyes were almost like saucers when he was handed them._

"_Sir," he said, "The…keys…you want me to…?"_

"_I want you to safeguard the ranch while I am gone," her grandfather said, "From this moment on, you are the head of the ranch. You will own all of its property, all of its animals, and all of its crops, and I expect you to take good care of it while I am gone. I also want you to take good care of my granddaughter, for I have seen the way you two look at one another. I expect you to take care of her and safeguard her even more so than this ranch. Do you promise me this?"_

"_I swear it by Din's Power, Farore's Courage, and Nayru's Wisdom, sir…"_

"_Good…I…I must take leave of you now. Fare thee well, my son…I shall see you soon, in the next life…"_

_Her grandfather's death was the most tragic thing that had ever happened to her in her entire lifetime, but with the end of her grandfather's life the life that she and Dalon would share began shortly after._

_They married about half a year later. She was in a pale silk dress, while Dalon wore his finest suit. The Reverend of the Temple of Time himself came to bless the newlyweds. They had a simple honeymoon; just a trip around Hyrule Field in the surrounding villages. When they had returned, life pretty much continued on as it normally did. Nothing seemed different…not even this night, the two of them together, sharing their love._

_But all of that was about to change._

* * *

_The dark figure approached the ranch doors. He smiled; nothing seemed to change in the past century. With supernatural speed and strength he vaulted over the great iron doors and landed inside of the grounds of Lon Lon Ranch. He smiled. Things were finally going the way he wanted them to._

_As he stepped inside, he could hear people sleeping. His keen ears detected a thousand noises in that black night, while most others would hear only silence. He had that effect on the world; creatures went silent and frightened at his approach, while the trees turned brittle and withdrawn. Even the wind seemed to stop at his presence._

_As he stepped by one room he recognized a particular presence. Without even bothering to check his surroundings, he poked his nose inside. The silent body of a man lay upon his bed by the window, snoring loudly. The dark figure smiled; he recognized that curly mustache and strange lanky body anywhere…_

_A simple tap to the forehead, barely even a whisper, and his deed on this man was done. He would go about life normally for now, but in about 11 years he'll soon undergo an interesting transformation. The sins of the fathers never strayed too far from their sons…_

_The dark figure left the man's quaint dwelling and continued towards his goal; the ranch house. As he approached, he suddenly froze. He could hear footsteps coming down from the stairs. As quick as lightning, he vaulted to a nearby bush and melded with the shadows. He stood there, patiently, waiting for the opportune moment…_

_A large man, the one in the scrying window, exited the front door. Feeling his way along the wall, a candle in his hand, he approached what looked like an outhouse just outside of the main building. He entered inside and then shut the door behind him with a click._

_The dark figure waited a few seconds before emerging from the shadows. He never made a sound as he approached the outhouse door. Waiting patiently, he listened as the man went about his business. Deep inside he was disgusted; mortals, how he hated them. When this was done, he would do what he could to make sure that every last mortal life was miserable to the core._

_Finally he could hear the man finishing up. The dark figure positioned himself._

_The moment the man opened the door he was greeted by a big, black fist to the face._

_The man fell with a THUNK! The dark figure made as if to wipe dust from his hands and smiled. Slowly, he made his way into the ranch house through the front door…_

* * *

_Nalon found that she couldn't sleep. Dalon was gone a little longer than he should have been. Slowly, she got up and looked outside. She could see the moonlight shining upon Hyrule Field. It was oddly very quiet this evening; too quiet…_

_She was almost surprised when she heard the door open behind her; she didn't hear Dalon walk back up the stairs. She smiled slightly and chided herself for being caught awake like a little child._

"_Ready to come to bed again?" she asked._

"_**More than ever, darling.**"_

_Her eyes opened wide. She froze, cold sweat dripping down her body. That was not Dalon's voice._

_Slowly, she turned around. At first she couldn't see anything save for a shadow in the doorway. Then she realized that the figure was the shadow, and that he looked very, very familiar._

"_**I've been waiting a long time to meet you,**" he said._

"_Who-who are you?" Nalon whispered, "Get out of my house!"_

"_**So rude, child,**" the figure chuckled, "**And here I thought that you'd be pleasantly surprised to see me…I'm just glad that I have a chance to see you for the first time. It's surprising…you look just like her.**"_

"_Get out!" Nalon said again, a bit louder and more forceful this time, "If you don't get out, my husband will—!"_

"_**I've already taken care of your significant other,**" the figure said as he looked at himself in the mirror. The mirror almost seemed to crack as he glanced at it and smiled. His eyes were glowing a dark, evil red._

_Nalon froze. "What did you do to him?"_

"_**Nothing…yet…**"_

"_Please…" Nalon whispered, "Don't….don't come near me…"_

"_**You know, your behavior right now really hurts my feelings…**"_

_The dark figure approached her. Nalon made for the door but suddenly was tripped head over heels and tossed back into the bed so fast that her head was spinning. The dark figure approached her with an evil, evil smile._

"_**Don't even think about it, you naughty little girl,**" he growled, "**One outburst like that again and I might have to punish you…**"_

_That voice…it seemed so familiar somehow…_

"_Who are you?" Nalon asked._

"_**I thought you would have guessed by now,**" the dark figure said as he swiftly bent over and whispered in her ear, "**You're smarter than this, my little fairy girl…**"_

_Nalon's eyes went wide. "Grandfather?"_

"_**In a manner of speaking…**"_

_Before Nalon could even breathe another word, her entire belly was afire with great pain._

* * *

_Dalon groaned. He got up, the whole front of his face burning. He had no idea where that punch came from. It felt like he had just taken a horseshoe to his forehead._

_He got up slowly. His head was still spinning, and he could still feel his brain protesting against his even waking up. As he stood, he couldn't help but think he was hearing screaming._

_But he was hearing screaming!_

"_Nalon!"_

* * *

_Nalon was in severe pain. Her body was on fire. She could feel her every movement as if it was poking needles into every pore in her skin. Her belly was erupting with madness. The dark figure was still standing over her, his hand placed upon her stomach, and his eyes glowing brightly._

"_**Just a little bit more…**" he hissed, "A little bit more, and it will finally come to pass."_

"_Let…let me go!" Nalon managed to squeak in between one of her screams, "Wha-what are you doing to me?"_

"_**I'm not doing anything to you, little girl,**" the dark one said with a smile, "**It's him I'm after…**"_

Him? What is he talking about? There's nobody else here…

"_**After all these years, I finally get what I want…I finally get what I desire…what I deserve…**"_

Why is this happening to me?

"_**At long last…it ends here!**"_

"_Nalon! Nalon! What's going on?"_

_The dark figure turned his head and hissed. Nalon's eyes were in tears. She could vaguely hear Dalon's footsteps as he rushed up the stairs._

_Dalon…_

_The door was thrown off of its hinges. Dalon could be seen in the doorway. The big man roared as he rushed towards the dark figure and leapt at him. The evil one hissed and screeched. Dalon suddenly was thrown back against the wall with tremendous strength. He slammed hard, but managed to get up and was almost ready to have a second round when he stopped and covered his eyes._

_A blinding flash of light suddenly filled the room. The dark figure roared in pain and anguish. Nalon's eyes were open wide, but they were pure white. Her body slowly floated in the air as something inside of her seemed to burst forth from the darkness._

_Dalon couldn't believe his eyes. The dark figure seemed to be choking; trying to escape something. The rancher could almost swear that there was another man in the room with them; a man covered in green-white light._

_As sudden as the brightness had come, it vanished. The dark figure disappeared like vapor in the air. Nalon's body collapsed on the bed, her chest heaving in and out as she breathed._

_Dalon was quick to come to her side. Footsteps rushed up the stairs. He paid no heed as he quickly got next to Nalon and held her closely to him._

"_Nalon…honey, speak to me…"_

_She didn't answer._

"_Nalon, please…" Dalon had tears pouring from his eyes, "Please…come back…"_

"_Someone get to the nearest village!" he could hear Inigon shouting, "Fetch a healer, hurry!"_

"_Nalon…" Dalon whispered, "I'm…I'm sorry…"_

* * *

_Present Day…_

The Labrynnian soldier smiled. His meal was perfectly cooked, and it tasted warm down the throat. Sure, it was only half of one of the local coneys, but the meat they contained was divine, and after living on quarter rations for weeks and at least half that since his escape this was more than a feast.

The wolf, Link, sat beside him. He too was full, and if he could grin would probably have the toothiest one a wolf could make. Their food had been eaten down to the bone, and the bones crunched with their goodness sucked out by the sharp teeth of the wolf. In the end, the two sat there, happy as clams, so tired after their stroke of good fortune that rest was first and foremost on their minds.

"Sweet dreams, good hunter," the soldier said with a smile, "Maybe tomorrow we can manage ourselves a wild goose."

Link could not help but lick his chops. He hadn't had goose in years; since he was at least five. He would surely like it, though now he knew that the meal would taste so much better after hunting. He couldn't recall a rabbit that tasted half as good as this one, even if it had more than the meager resources used to cooking it.

It didn't take long for him to hear the snoring of the soldier nearby. Link suddenly put his paws over his big ears. Normally, Link wouldn't have minded; Darin snored far worse than anything this guy could come up with. However, with Link's newfound and super-charged ears, the Labrynnian's snores sounded as if Volvagia was roaring right next to his face.

_Goddesses, if there was ever a time I needed your help, it would be now._

Suddenly, Link's hair stood straight on end. He could hear something moving in the distance. A pair of shoes were walking upon the dirt, attempting to move as silently as possible, but not silent enough to prevent him from hearing.

Right away his brain was working overtime. He was trying to identify the size, body, and shape of the intruder just by hearing alone, so as to better judge whether or not they were threatened. Judging by the weight of the footfalls, he could sense that the individual was walking on two legs, was light, and appeared as if said individual was unused to such actions. This ruled out that it was a predator, and also ruled out the chance of it being an enemy soldier or someone out to kill them. This left the only sensible option; either it was a villager who wandered upon them by a mistake, or the Labrynnian Army never bothered to teach their soldiers how to properly sneak up on someone.

He slowly got up and slunk away. Even with this new body, Link knew what it meant to use stealth. As a kid, he often played hide-and-seek, and when most of your peers knew the best hiding spots already it was always best to improvise and keep moving; sometimes even right under their noses. As he became older, oftentimes he would be asked to catch a stray Cuckoo or a pig that had gotten loose from the main barn, and since most of the animals were faster than him, stealth and silence were often the best mode of movement.

As a wolf, Link had found early on that he was built for stealth above all else. From what he had learned about wolves in the studies his mother would give him, wolves often hunted in packs, but when alone they had to rely upon wits and cunning in order to survive. Large animals were far too difficult to take down on their own, and without relying on feeding a whole pack it meant that smaller animals would provide much more food. As such, wolves change tactics when alone; waiting until their prey is in the right element before chasing them down. Since rabbits are faster and more agile than wolves, they used the shorter distances to give them a chance to catch up and avoid unnecessary loss of energy.

Link used that knowledge to his advantage. The intruder didn't even notice as he slipped out of the camp and circled around; keeping distant as he did. When he was finally what he judged to be the right spot, he ducked beneath a bush and prepared to leap. If it was an enemy, he intended to grab at the neck and kill the intruder quickly, but if it was a villager…

Link quickly poked his nose out to find who the culprit was. His eyes widened. It was Ilia.

He remembered the girl from before. He remembered how she was distraught, and desperate, and that he came to her aid. However, with all that had been going on, he had all but forgotten his friends…former friends, he reminded himself…and had been focused upon his own attentions.

What was Ilia doing out in the woods so late at night?

Suddenly Link saw Ilia nearly stumble. This triggered an alarm in his head. The Labrynnian was beginning to wake up. He had to do something!

Link did the one thing he could do. As he intended, he quickly leapt at the young girl. Ilia nearly screamed as her legs were catapulted beneath her, her body landing hard upon the soft dirt of the forest floor. The noise immediately brought the soldier's attention; he quickly leapt up and grabbed for his musket before realizing that the intruder was only a girl.

The soldier wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. Link felt his heart go cold; what was he going to do to her?

"Good job, boy," the man said, congratulating Link with a pat on the head.

Link watched carefully as the man approached the teenage girl. Ilia slowly began to get up; her head bumped the ground pretty badly. As she opened her eyes, she gasped when she saw the man in the purple uniform standing before her.

"Don't come near me!" she shouted.

The soldier knelt down. "Easy, girl," he said, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Honest."

"Liar!" she said, "You're a Labrynnian; you're one of the soldiers who attacked the village! You take another step, and I'll—!"

"Lady, I'm not like the others," the soldier said, "I never wanted to attack your village, I promise. I was just following orders…"

"Did you know those orders meant you'd be killing innocent people?"

Link's ears suddenly drew back. He saw the pocketknife that Ilia was holding in her hand. If she was going to do what he thought she would do…

Link did the one thing he could do. He quickly rushed up to the girl and growled ferociously. Ilia froze immediately, pocketknife completely forgotten in her hand as the wolf bared his teeth inches from her face. The soldier was at first wondering what he was doing before he spotted the knife in the girl's hand.

The soldier's face turned cold. "Drop it."

Ilia's gaze looked over to him. She could see that she had been caught. Link just hoped that she wasn't desperate enough to try something stupid.

Finally after what seemed like hours, when in fact it was only moments, the girl dropped her knife on the ground. Link visibly relaxed, while the soldier snatched it up before she could grab it again.

"Were you really planning on using it?"

Ilia looked up at the man. She was caught off guard at the question. She hadn't really thought of it before.

"Answer me," the soldier barked, "Would you have used it?"

Ilia didn't answer. She was in too great a shock to truly put her thoughts into words.

"If I had a whole squadron of comrades with me, my death would have gotten their attention, and they would have come running. You would have nowhere to go, and you would be outnumbered and outgunned. They wouldn't take kindly to someone slitting the throat of a fellow soldier, and your death would be just as harsh if not more so."

He tossed the knife to the ground, causing the girl to flinch.

"If you had killed me, you would have been no better off than myself," the man said, "You'd best be glad that I'm alone, and that I haven't seen any of my fellow soldiers from my platoon in weeks."

The soldier slowly began to get up. Ilia hesitantly moved back; she had no idea what the man planned to do. She was really surprised when she saw him get up and walk away.

"You're not going to kill me?" she asked.

The soldier chuckled. "I've been telling you the truth all along, lady," he said, "I don't plan on killing anyone. Not for a while, anyway."

The girl looked at the man, and then looked over at the wolf. Link was busy sitting upon his back legs, and had been listening to the conversation. When she turned to look at him, he merely looked back. He knew full well he wouldn't be able to talk to her, and so he didn't even bother trying.

Ilia got herself up when she decided that Link wasn't going to suddenly jump at her and pin her to the ground again. As she stood, she dusted off her clothing, and then walked over to where the man was sitting. The Labrynnian was busying himself by tossing new kindling into the fire so that it could be kept burning brightly. He looked up at the girl and then gave her a polite smile.

"There's still a little bit left of this coney in the stew," he said, indicating to the pot hanging just over the fire, "If you're hungry, help yourself."

The girl looked at the man quizzically before taking a seat just opposite of the fire. Link slowly walked over to where the two were sitting and lay himself down by the flames to get warm again. He noticed Ilia's eyes drawn to him and then back at the man, and could smell a strange scent coming from her body. He couldn't put it into real words, save that it smelled like a wild animal does after he had chased after it; the smell of a heart beating quickly, a desire to fight or take flight, and an insecurity of what was to come within the immediate surroundings.

Link had just found out what fear smelled like.

The soldier could see the look of apprehension on her face. "Go on, grab a bowl and help yourself," he said, "He and I just ate before you showed up."

Ilia hesitantly reached for one of the two wooden bowls that had been sitting by the fire. Slowly she grabbed the ladle inside of the stewpot and scooped it full of the stew. She could smell the very potent aroma easily, and suddenly her stomach growled; it turned out she really was hungry.

The moment she took her first bite of stew, she was hooked. She quickly downed the whole bowl, causing Link's eyebrows to lift. He had never seen anyone besides Darin eat as fast as her. She downed the remainder of the stew with her second bowl and soon was breathing deeply as her stomach churned the meal inside of her.

"That was really good," she said, "Rabbit stew?"

The man nodded. "Shot a couple of them here in the forest," he said, "Pretty big ones with speckled green and brown fur."

The girl's eyes widened. "You managed to kill and cook a Kokiri Hare?"

The man gave a shrug. "If that's what you'd like to call it."

"Kokiri Hares are very swift," Ilia explained, "They're fast and agile enough to dodge even a ranger's arrow, and Ordonian Rangers almost never miss anything else."

The Labrynnian reached over and grabbed his musket. "Musket balls shoot faster than any arrow," he said, "But I wouldn't have had as good of success without help."

He reached over and patted Link's stomach. He suddenly involuntarily reflexed, the wolf inside of him leaping at the sudden touch to his belly. If he could smile, he would have; now he knew why dogs loved being patted down there so much.

The Ordonian girl looked down at Link again, the spark of fear slowly stirring once more. "You had him for long?"

The man chuckled, "Are you kidding? I've only just met this guy. Not seven hours ago he showed up and stole my meat straight from my fire. He could have killed me straight away; my gun was too far out of reach and my knife's been missing since before I even came to this place. I thought I was a goner…but instead he snagged the meat. I guess he must have heard me crying; my week's not been going in my favor; because right out of the blue he came right up to me and put the meat back in my lap. I've never seen a common wolf behave like this."

"Common?" Ilia asked.

The soldier looked up at her. "Yeah, he's a common wolf," he said, "Gray mixed with black, I think; only happens on rare occasions. Otherwise he's a pretty common breed."

"Wolves aren't that common in Hyrule."

The soldier's eyebrows rose. "They aren't?"

Ilia shook her head. "About a hundred years ago after the end of the Great War, the new King of Hyrule ordered that most of the wolves in Hyrule Field be killed off. You see, before he came into power, Hyrule was under the rule of a dictator, and nearly destroyed us all before he was usurped and the kingdom saved. Hyrule Field was formerly kept well maintained, but when the dictator was in power it was left in disarray. Wolves came and hunted down livestock and children, and practically dominated the landscape. Those who weren't lucky enough to live isolated like us, or have giant pavilion walls to protect their livestock, were forced to have to drive them off with little more than pitchforks and torches.

"King Hyrule's order would ensure that the wolves would no longer menace the land, but since then there have been fewer wolves to control other animal populations. Deer populations began to increase dramatically for a decade, then all but disappeared entirely. Many of the wildlife once common in Hyrule vanished or retreated to the Kokiri Forest after what had happened, all because one dictator let a group of animals run rampant enough to drive the rest of us into hating them."

The soldier's face was a look of concern. "I'm sorry," he said, "These lands have been in quite a rough ordeal, haven't they?"

Ilia nodded. "They still are."

The soldier looked at the musket in his lap. "I joined the Corps so I could earn enough money to feed my brothers and sisters. Labrynna is at war with a nation known as Holodrum, and we've been at war for quite a long time; almost over a century now. Neither of us has a distinct advantage over the other, save that we Labrynnians have powerful technology while the Holodrum peoples use witchcraft. It was only recently that our queen decided that armies should be sent out to either subjugate or make allies with other nations so as to provide a stronger standing against the people of Holodrum, for otherwise they would be winning the war."

The man gripped tightly to his rifle. "It was a mistake to join this platoon," he said, "We've gone through so much hell…all because of a war that refuses to end."

Ilia looked at the man strangely. Not a few moments ago she was prepared to kill him and run for her life back to the safety of Ordon Village. She had thought him to be a soulless man; an individual who by far was no longer human. Yet, now, she could see that he was not like the others…not at all.

"Come back to Ordon with me."

The soldier's eyes weren't the only ones that widened into dish plates; Link's eyes widened as well.

"What?" he asked.

"Come back to the village," she said, "It's warm there; there's clean clothes, food, a roof over your head. It's better than staying out here."

"If I set foot in that village, I'm dead where I stand!" the man protested, "Last I checked, my nation hasn't exactly gotten along greatly with yours in our first impression, haven't they?"

"I can hide you," she said, "They won't even know you're there."

The Labrynnian looked at the girl, then down at Link. The wolf merely shrugged.

He sighed. "Fine…but you'd better have a plan of getting me in."

She smiled. "I'm Ilia, by the way."

The man pulled the bayonet off of his musket and slung the strap over his shoulder. "Sharp, ma'am" he said in a very militant voice, "Richard Sharp."

* * *

The night sky crackled with energy as the passing storm moved on to the east. The land was covered in a fresh layer of early spring rainfall; frozen by the cold runoff of melted snow. In the distance away from a cold and very desolate ruin, a bloody scene could be seen upon the grasslands.

The patrol on horseback spotted the bodies and quickly reported them. The Labrynnians lowered themselves down and quickly surveyed the scene. Among them was Captain Krayt, their esteemed military leader, who gazed upon the scene before them with intent.

They had been a group of Moblins, likely the garrison of a nearby hidden barracks meant to be called upon by the Seven Sorcerers, specifically the loose cannon Vaati, whenever a strike team was needed in a given area. What hadn't decayed from their unnaturally born bodies gave signs that the attack was brutal and merciless. Bones appeared to have been cracked open, armor torn off the bodies and still displaying flesh clinging to their attached pieces, well before the creatures had died. What's more, most of them showed signs of being punctured by very powerful and deadly efficient projectile weapons; one of which was stuck in the middle of one of the pig-like beasts' skulls.

Krayt pulled it off. He recognized it immediately. Many of his own men had died to weapons like these; weapons which belonged to the rightly feared assassins of the Inquisitorial Office of their enemies…They were bolts which belonged to crossbows; simple weapons designed to combine the mechanical ease of a bow with the superiority of engineering. They were the most accurate and single most deadly weapon ever used by the enemy nation, and would have also been used by the Labrynnians if their technology were not superior.

"Holodrum," Krayt spat in disgust, "It would appear that our army was followed."

His lieutenant caught the bolt as Krayt tossed it back at his underlings. "I recognize the seal," he said, "The Holodrum's Assassinorum Office. Comrades of mine died from shots like these."

As the others discussed about the lethality of the weapons, Krayt and his second were concentrating on more pressing matters. The lieutenant was on all fours, examining every inch of the scene before him in an attempt to find the elusive sign of whatever tracks were available to them; tracks that the assassins weren't keen enough to get rid of on their own.

"How many are we dealing with?" he asked.

The tracker stood up. "At least three, maybe more," he said.

"Damn. One's a handful enough. It's obvious that Holodrum's dictator is dead set upon ensuring we do not succeed in earning the Seven's trust."

"There appears to be signs of another, my lord," the tracker said, "A fourth, likely an initiate or a weak elder, wounded during the battle. The tracks head north."

"Then that's where we'll go."

The mighty Krayt's tremendous form rose up from the ground, his cape swirling over the carcasses as he hastened to leap upon his horse. With a quick shout, the group were off; riding their horses swifter than usual away from the scene. The sooner they got away from that stink, the better.

They had been gone for about an hour before something new moved in and amongst the decay.

In the darkness of night, even the most skilled spotter would have difficulty seeing her beneath all of the filth. She had taken the liberty of hiding herself inside of the bones of one of the beasts once she discovered they could decay. Simply hiding and waiting for them to pass was all that was needed. Now that they were gone, she knew that they wouldn't look for her here again for quite some time, and by then she'd be long gone.

She wore a light suit made of leather with red trim. Her lightweight pauldrons were made of polished, red metal that wove around her shoulders with decorative ease. A red mask covered her face, hiding all but her eyes, which were dead set upon the knife still suck inside of her kneecap. With a mighty heave, she pulled it out, causing her body to groan as she fell upon the stinking flesh and bones of Moblins.

She had been unlucky enough to have been caught off guard. Moblins were very resilient creatures, and this was her first time facing one. At her behest, the others left without her, ensuring that they would have a better chance of survival. Should any of them survive, they would meet back at a central point, where they could convene in peace. They had chosen the basement of one of the houses of a town dead center in the middle of the land; a town not yet marked on any maps because of its just recent creation.

She wiped as much of the filth as she could. Now she just had one option; she had to accomplish her part of the mission as quickly as possible. The others were already on their way north, heading west towards the desert they had scried some time previous. She had been asked before to remain behind and gain intelligence on the locals who were attacked by their mortal enemies, though she had at first refused. Now that she was on her own, she had no choice.

Tying a makeshift bandage to her left leg; applying pressure to the wound on her thigh as she did; she quickly made her way as swiftly as possible to the place that the locals called Ordon.

Holodrum had come to Hyrule.

* * *

The three travelers made their way into Ordon Village. Ilia had to sneak Richard into the town by dragging him through a set of ruins in the wall that hadn't been repaired yet. Getting him into Ilia's house was an easy enough job after that; she shared her shelter with a number of other people, but her uncle's room was usually kept empty besides family out of the basis that the man could potentially die within days. The two and their dog were quick to get him inside, and soon Ilia had pulled out a set of her uncle's spare clothes which he never wore on the basis they had gotten small on him. They were among the few possessions they had saved from the wreckage.

"Try these on," she said quietly, "If you get caught with your uniform out there in daylight, you're as good as dead."

"I knew that, ma'am," Richard stated as he pulled off his uniform coat and folded it up neatly despite the fact that it was in poor condition, due to it having been worn for a straight week in nothing but rainfall and mud, "But what I can't seem to get is how you plan on letting me out there in the daylight where I will be seen. People will question about who I am and might get wise."

"Well, they'll really ask questions if they see someone hiding here with my uncle while everyone who is old enough and well enough to handle tools are assigned to repairing the town," Ilia stated, "It'll be safer if you stuck with me. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Richard glanced over Ilia's shoulder at her uncle. "What happened to him?"

Ilia turned and looked at her uncle's sleeping form. Despite his relaxed appearance, his weak and rattled breathing betrayed that he was in great pain. She walked over to the cot he lay in and knelt by his side; holding tightly to his blanket as she did.

"He was nearly killed when the house collapsed on us," she said, "He seemed alright the first couple of days, but then he had started growing weaker. I've been trying to take care of him for the past two weeks; it's been hard to when there's so much going on. None of the healers could do anything to help him. He's all I've got…I can't lose him."

Her eyes opened wide and she quickly grabbed her parcel. "I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, "The healer had sent me into the forest to get reagents for him!"

"That's why you were out tonight?" the soldier asked.

She nodded. "I'll have to give these to him. He said that these are meant to ensure to stem internal bleeding. If I don't get these herbs for him in time…"

Before Richard could even ask where she was going, Ilia had already gone. He found himself standing there, alone, and still partially in his uniform. The only two people with him was a nearly dead old man and a wolf-dog who happened to become his friend out of sheer stroke of luck.

This was turning out to be an interesting evening.

Link, however, was taking no notice of him. He had felt more than a little nervous upon arriving in Ordon Village, and now that he had come he wished he had just bolted when he had the chance. The fires that had spread throughout the village when the battle had started had run rampant when he had last looked. Now half of the town was burnt down to ashes, and many of the survivors were sick and dying.

All of this was because he made one stupid mistake. Deep down, he wished he had never come to Ordon; maybe if these people never knew he even existed, they would probably be living happier lives. Maybe even Colin would still be at home, minding his own business, and while he'd still get himself into trouble at the very least he'd be home and happy with his family…

Why did he always seem to make things worse?

Link couldn't answer that question. If he could, then he wouldn't be pacing the floor like he had been. His pacing in particular was making him detect some very weird odors, including the odor of the man's blood, which smelled oddly like…

Suddenly his ears rose. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. Sure enough, he could smell it. It was a very faint smell, but his nose was powerful enough that he could smell it very well. He let his powerful sniffer lead him closer and closer to the body nearby as he tried to put into his head what the thing was.

He almost knocked Richard over, causing him to suddenly break free from his mental stupor and return to reality.

"Woah, easy boy," he said as he caught his balance. He noticed the concentrated look on the wolf's face. "What's wrong?"

Link's nose had led him straight to the old man; specifically, he shoulder. Whatever it was, he could smell it very, very easily from behind the very red bruise that sat over his skin. Link poked his nose at it, and he detected the faint trace of blood in the wound. He almost gagged; it stunk, but mostly of a powerful trace of iron rather than of human ichor.

Link hardly noticed it before he incited a reaction in the man that he had made a whine of sorts. He almost did a double take. Geez, how wolf-like was he really becoming? It didn't bother him for long, however, for he was still concentrated on that smell. He made to scratch at the bruise, and his nails brushed against something in the skin; something that could have been mistaken for a piece of broken bone if one was not paying attention.

His eyes widened. That was not bone.

Richard pulled him away. "No, boy," he said, "Don't touch him."

Link quickly tried to get close to the bruise again. He had to tell them what was wrong! He would have barked, but right away he knew that would be a bad idea, so he simply continued to whine; trying his hardest to point out the problem.

"I said no!" Richard said, his voice raised, "Listen to me! Get away from him!"

Whether it was by instinct of dominance or out of sheer frustration alone, Link turned and gave the man a low and dangerous growl. Richard's eyes widened visibly when he saw the look in Link's own eyes; feral, daring him to try and stop him. Richard's grip loosened, and it was just enough for the wolf to get close to the man's shoulder and try to scratch at the nub sticking out again.

Link whined. Deep down, he was screaming. Scratching at the guy wasn't getting anywhere. He looked up at the man standing next to him. He looked clueless, for sure; but something deep down was telling him to listen to his new friend. Link tried to get him to look at the wound for just a moment more. He had to notice!

The Labrynnian finally decided to kneel down and get a good look at the bruise. Link nearly howled in relief. The man looked at where Link had attempted to scratch at the sick elder, and then suddenly noticed the strange bump.

"Was this what you were scratching at?" he asked.

Link was very tempted to nod. Instead, he panted loudly. He didn't want to scare his only friends away by blowing the fact that he understood everything they said perfectly.

The soldier took a good look at the nub and touched it. At first, he thought it was bone as well, but something deep down told him to look again. Finally after pushing on it enough and even going so far as to pull it beneath the skin, he finally was sure of what he was seeing. As if on a whim, he reached into his pants and pulled out his military knife and pointed it at the man's shoulder.

It was right then that Ilia and the healer showed up.

"What are you doing?" Ilia shouted.

The soldier swiftly turned around. He looked at the shocked Ilia, and the even more shocked healer, and then down at his hand where the knife was still held tightly. Suddenly he realized what kind of image he was putting into their heads.

He chuckled nervously. "This isn't what it looks like…" he said.

"How dare you try to murder a man sick in bed?" the healer said, almost shouting at the soldier, "You dare to come back here, Labrynnian, after all you've done, just so you could cause more pain and suffering to innocents? I will not have it! You'll pay for what you've done, murderer—AAAAAH!"

Before the healer could say any more, Link was suddenly on him. With surprising strength for his apparent size, the wolf lunged and threw the man flat on his back, straight to the ground. The wolf gave a low growl of warning before looking over at Ilia; daring her to try and do the same thing.

Ilia got the message; she was terrified now, more than ever. She looked distrustingly over to Richard, who was still wincing at the speed in which he saw the wolf bring down a man. Looking back up at Ilia, he turned the knife around so that it was no longer pointing to her uncle.

"I'm not going to kill him," he said, "You have to trust me."

"What I just saw didn't look like innocent caring of an old man," Ilia said softly, "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I know how to save your uncle," he said, "You two going to stay quiet?"

Ilia looked at the healer. He was still in shock at having a huge, 200 pound wolf on top of his chest; pinning him to the floor like a wrestling contester. Finally, she nodded.

The man smiled. He pointed with the handle of his knife at the old man. "This is why your uncle is sick," he said, "Come and look."

Ilia hesitantly came and knelt beside him. The Labrynnian pointed to the old man's bruise.

"What's so different about this bruise than the rest of the bruises on his body?" he asked.

Ilia looked at it. The bruise was large and splotchy, and looked very mottled and sickly. She then looked at the others. They looked much like regular bruises as well, though less mottled in appearance.

"It's…sickly?"

"It's bigger and not healing," he explained, "The rest of the bruises are healing still, but they haven't healed very well because his blood has been infected. Look at the shoulder. Do you see that bump sticking out?"

Ilia looked closer at the bruise. Sure enough, there was a bump, no bigger than her pinkie finger, sitting in the middle of the bruise. She nodded.

"Anyone with a passing glance and not paying attention closely would think that was a piece of broken bone," he said, "I'm sure even he thought it was for a while. But it's not a bone. It's metal."

Ilia looked at him. Her eyebrows rose. "Metal?"

"Yes, metal," he said, "Metal that had managed to fall into his body and break into his shoulder. It would have been stuck inside of him as the skin healed over. Your house collapsed while you were both inside, right?"

Ilia nodded.

"Your uncle must have gotten an old nail stuck in his shoulder," he said, "That nail would have broken off once he had gotten loose, but part of it was still stuck inside of him. When his wounds were being healed it was in far enough that the metal wasn't detected by the person dressing his wounds. The skin must have healed over and his body's been trying to expel the nail since. It's infecting his blood stream; that's why he's so sick."

Ilia's eyes widened. "So it wasn't internal bleeding at all," she said.

The healer grunted. The two looked at him. Link was still loyally pinning him to the floor.

"Would you mind letting me up so that I may take a look at this myself?" he asked grumpily.

Link looked over at the soldier. Richard nodded. Slowly, and keeping an eye on him all the while, the wolf slipped off of the man's chest and let him rise.

The healer approached the two of them and examined the bruise. He looked carefully at the bump that was in the man's flesh. After a moment or two of examining, he looked over at the soldier.

"You were attempting to get the nail out?" he asked.

"Murder was the last thing on my mind, if that's what you're thinking," Richard responded.

The healer glared. "You should have waited. You have no idea what you could be doing; you could hurt him worse for all you know."

"With all due respect," the soldier said, "I know what I'm doing, healer. I was the medic of my squad. I was asked to patch wounds like these and more throughout my time in the field. Pulling a nail out of a sick man is a simple matter to me."

"Then I'd like to see you try," the healer stated, "Show us what you can do, Labrynnian."

Ilia looked up at the healer, then over to Richard. Her eyes showed great concern. Richard looked into them for a long time before pulling the knife and pointing it carefully at the man's wound.

With careful precision, he cut into the bruised skin. The stench of dying flesh quickly entered into their nostrils, causing the healer and Ilia to cover their noses and mouths to avoid breathing in the fumes. Richard concentrated intently as he cut a three inch serration into the shoulder of the man, and then cut a two inch one with the crossing ending right at the skin where the bump was. Careful not to let his fingers actually dive into the shoulder, he reached and then grabbed the flap of skin and pulled.

Ilia's uncle grunted loudly as the long, four inch piece of metal was pulled out of his bone. The iron had curved when it had slammed against his shoulder, causing, as luck would have it, the metal piece to curve over the bone rather than dig inside. While it saved his shoulder, it also prevented him from feeling the metal from rubbing against his skin while it was healing.

Richard sighed with relief, his sigh followed swiftly by three more. It was obvious that everyone there was riding upon the idea that this one far-fetched plan would work. Richard revealed the greasy metal in his hand; it was covered in puss and blood, and still bore a mark where it initially had collided with the shoulder before severing through.

Ilia stared at the Labrynnian in disbelief. "You did it," she said, "I…I don't know what to say."

"I do," the healer said, "You're a madman for showing your face here, Labrynnian…and by all rights I should turn you in and hope that you get the punishment you deserve."

The soldier cringed. Link's body bristled, his muscles ready for action at a moment's notice.

"However," the healer said, "What you've just demonstrated tells me that you are not like the soulless warriors I saw marching into our town and burning our homes indiscriminately. For that, I will keep silent of this…on one condition."

Richard looked a bit worried. So did Ilia. The man gulped and nodded for the healer to continue.

"I am short on hands," he continued, "Our town needs help. The least you can do to repay for your crimes is use those talents of yours. I can offer him a proper place to stay and keep people from asking questions if he, in turn, will offer his services unconditionally. Does that please you, Ilia?"

The girl blushed. Link would have smiled if he could. It didn't occur to him that Ilia could be potentially attracted to Richard, especially since they just met each other. She nodded slowly. Richard visibly sighed.

"When do I start?" he asked.

"In the morning," the healer replied, "Just before sunrise. I catch you sleeping in, and the town gallows will be the least of your worries, Labrynnian."

He looked back down at the elderly man lying in the bed. "I'll come back with some healing cream and fresh bandages," he said, "We'll get him recovered quickly now that we've found the source of the infection. We'll have him back up on his feet in no-time."

He turned to go, but before he did he gave a quick look at the wolf. Link stared straight back. The healer made a grunt, though whether it was out of disproval or bewilderment Link could not tell. Without another word, the healer departed.

Now it was Ilia's turn to sight. Richard chuckled slightly. The girl slowly gave him a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you," she said, "That meant a lot to me."

"I should be thanking you," Richard replied, "You gave me a chance to have a home…maybe even start over. I couldn't have done it if you hadn't have walked in on me and this big guy while we were at camp."

Ilia bent down and reached over to pet the wolf. Link flinched; the swift movement causing Ilia to draw her hand back quickly. Despite being in such a friendly environment, Link still didn't feel…right…about the idea of him being a wolf. It would have to take getting used to…_a lot_ of getting used to.

Ilia smiled. "We'll have to give him a name pretty soon," she said.

"I'll think of one," Richard said, "I'll have plenty of time while I'm working here. It's going to be quite busy for me from here on out; I can tell."

Ilia giggled. "You'd better keep busy," she said, "The healer can get very peeved when someone's not doing their job the way he wants it done. By the time it gets dark tomorrow you'll start wishing you went to the gallows instead."

The soldier cringed. "Don't say that," he said, "I'd like to keep my life a little while longer if that's alright by you."

She giggled again. With nothing more to say, she stood up and made to leave. "Good night," she said.

Richard nodded. As she left, he let out quite a different sigh than the ones he had made earlier. Link detected it again; it was as if he had some kind of sixth sense now that he was a wolf. However, he didn't need to have extra senses to know what the Labrynnian was thinking.

"I guess I'm sleeping here," he whispered. He looked over at Link. "Hopefully tomorrow will turn out well for both of us."

Link panted his response. Richard chuckled.

"Good boy."

* * *

The shadows parted upon the scene. Darkness swirled like fog over the landscape. Particles of black and green danced in the shadows of twilight. And as the shadows continued their dance, she continued her vigil.

She had been watching him. Ever since that moment, she had been watching. She had watched everything; what he did, what he was becoming, how he was getting to where she needed him to be. It was an interesting turn of events; she didn't expect him to transform so. However, it was a necessary act; compared to the other option, he would be grateful that she did come to his aid.

However, despite this, the spell she had performed had sapped her of most of her energy. The best way she could help him at this point on was in the mortal realm, not the Twilight Realm.

The imp-like figure closed her scrying spell. The wolf disappeared, replaced once more by the black water that was in her basin. Her small, stone hut bore few real possessions beyond those revolving her work, but the basin alone was one item that connected both to her past and her future; the mark of a royal seal upon its side.

Slowly, she readied herself. She gathered her items and belongings and placed them together upon the top of her bed. When she was finished, she loosened the blankets and began to slowly chant; her body floating in the air as she performed her magic. Her hair suddenly transformed into a red-orange hand which leapt for the makeshift parcel and consumed it; nothing save her bed's mattress was left.

When she was done, her hair returned to its normal form. She took out a large ebony band made of black metal and placed her hair inside, forming a manageable ponytail that served both to keep her hair from growing wild and to focus her abilities. When she was done, she quickly made her way out of the simple hut. She knew full well that she likely would never see it again.

The imp smiled as she flew across the realm of Twilight towards her destination; the Mirror.

A promise needed to be kept.

To be continued…

**Kerian:** First off, about Richard, I couldn't help but use the name...fans of the Richard Sharpe novels and BBC miniseries, don't kill me...Second, before you ask, yes...Link is a wolf, and yes, that is based upon Twilight Princess. And third, and most important, to the guy who gave me the anonymous review about a week or so ago, get yourself a fanfiction account now so that I don't have to do this again.

For anyone who doesn't like the fact that I implemented Twilight Princess or any other Zelda game mediums in this story - I write this story as a tribute to all things Zelda, seeing as at the beginning it was a lot like an Ocarina of Time rip-off (yes, I said it...it kills me to do so) and people had begun complaining about it. I've implemented Twilight Princess stuff in the past (King Bulblin for example), and I'm not afraid to do so again.

Now, for the longest time, I've thanked you viewers and appreciated you guys backing me up. However, on occasion, one in your number states something in a review that tends to land on a nerve, and when one is in college and has a very stressful life that tends to make that nerve explode. But, as I said before, I'm all about the fans. For the sake of those who are curious, I'm going to explain why I chose to use this part of the plot rather than ignore the concept of using anything Twilight Princess related in the fic.

For starters, next to Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess is my favorite game. Visually it is the best of the LoZ games, despite it being as easy as HELL! Throughout the game I got the chance to enjoy an epic story and a great art direction not seen in a Zelda game for a long time, which I enjoyed. I acknowledge that there are those people who hate a specific Zelda game in the series, be it Wind Waker for the introduction of the cel-shaded genera for the Gamecube and later the DS, Ocarina of Time (quite a few people do, actually) for being the first of the games to throw the concept of a timeline out of the loop, and Skyward Sword (I refuse to touch this game with a ten foot pole) for slamming the fans in the face and officially transforming Legend of Zelda into a game for preschoolers...something that was never intended when Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask were released, I can assure you.

The second factor leading to my inspiration for this part of the plot was actually Zelda UO (for those of you who haven't yet, look it up on Youtube. It's pretty great despite the fact that it's, thus far, discontinued). The ending scene for the last one was probably my favorite, simply because having a magically epic individual, imp or no, look upon a castle in the dark when it's raining is really epic to me (don't ask me why). It was the main influence for me to decide, "I would like to see Midna in the story," although it has remained a bugger to me about whether or not she will remain a minor character like many of the people added to Legacy of the Sages, or will become a major secondary character and join Link and Darin (I haven't forgotten him, don't worry) on the rest of their quest to save Hyrule. Whether that happens or not, I have yet to "officially" decide, but you'll find out eventually.

The third and final factor was that Link was never intended to become a Wolf. Remember the scene when Link was attacked by the werewolf in Death Mountain? That was going to end up being Link's fate; him transformed into a werewolf and causing a bloody rampage before being transformed back into a human and, basically, regret everything he's done but finally get it into his head that Hyrule needs him far more than ever before and his adventure kicks off again. Now, ask yourself, with the latest spree of murder, death, bloodshed and all that jazz featured in the last section of chapters, do you think it would be a good idea to add a werewolf theme into the story? Probably not, right?

Now, I really don't want to explain myself again through a chapter, because for one, it's annoying, and for two I'm not sure if I can keep doing it without getting in trouble (it's against the rules to address individual readers in a fanfic). So, for those of you who are currently reviewing anonymously, do me an absolutely great favor - get a Fanfiction account. It's easy, free, no-hassle, and you don't even have to post stories. Plus it will allow me to actually get in touch with you via inbox (ask past reviewers; they know what I'm talking about), which I love doing. It will also allow you to inbox me with all the complaints in the world that you have with my story, without ruining it for everyone else via a review, and I'll be able to respond back and explain why things are the way they are, and either resolve the issue or, in a sad worst-case scenario, result in you deciding that this isn't the fic for you. I really hate it when readers stop reading; I've had it at least once before. I'm not trying to drive anyone away; I just want to explain myself before things get too out of hand.

That being said, I'm going to close this fic with one final note; if you hadn't noticed, my current focus right now in writing isn't Legacy of the Sages (sad...I know). Currently it's in original work. I'd love it if any of you readers out there who happen to either have a deviantart account or know what deviantart is would go over there, look me up, and read some of my stuff. DeviantART is going to be the eventual home for my renewal of Legacy of the Sages in any case, so I would suggest you head over there while the going's good. My DeviantART username is Kerian-halcyon, and I look forward to those of you who decide to check it out.

That's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, me-

Darin: OI!

**Kerian:** ...

Darin: Don't forget about me!

**Kerian:** ...great. I was hoping I would for once.

Darin: *smugface* I'm coming back soon, everyone! Don't you worry!

**Kerian:** ...yeah...can't wait...Until next time, we out!

-Kerian and Darin


	115. Chapter 26, Part 3: Wolf

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 26: The Wolf, Part 3

* * *

_19 Years Earlier…_

_Dalon paced back and forth on the stairwell to his bedroom. It had been at least three days since the incident that fateful night. He had since sent Inigon to the doctor in the nearest town, who came riding to the ranch in great swiftness. Since then he had been in the room with his wife constantly, leaving only for small meals and for other bodily necessities._

_Dalon was more than anxious; he was terrified. Someone had been in the room with his wife, he knew that much. More so, someone had hurt her. If he knew who it could have been, he would have hunt the man down to the ends of the earth, and Goddesses help him should he ever find the bastard. But no; he didn't even get so much as a glimpse. In fact, all he saw before his wife's body crumpled to the floor was a flash of light and then a puff of smoke._

_He leaned against the wall, his head against his arm as he tried to control himself. His fear, grief, and desperation were starting to get the better of him. He hadn't slept at all in the past three days, and the ranch was starting to show signs of neglect even in the short amount of time it had been since the incident. The few ranch hands he had could only go so far without his explicit direction. The grief he felt was felt throughout the entire Ranch. Nalon was its heart and soul; without her, it was little more than a piece of land._

_His attention was grabbed when the door to the room was opened. He looked up. The doctor was exiting the room, straightening the neckpiece of his cloak as he did. He had his bag of instruments and potions with him; there were only two things that this could mean._

"_Mr. Dalon?" he asked._

_Dalon stood up and nodded. "My wife," he whispered quietly, "is she…?"_

_The doctor gave a slow, sad smile. "She'll be making a full recovery in a week," he said._

_Dalon let loose a massive sigh of relief. "Thank the entire pantheon of Hyrule," he said, "Thank you, doctor. I'll be sure you're paid in full for what you've done."_

_The doctor held up his hand. "I am sorry, sir, but I have not finished."_

_The rancher felt his heart, which previously was soaring in the air, come to a grinding halt. "What is wrong?"_

"_Whoever was with your wife on the night of the incident left a profound impact on her," he explained, "She is still in shock. Very shaken. I would not recommend a lot of contact with her while she is still under this stress."_

_Dalon suddenly felt his anger begin to flare. "She is my wife," he growled._

"_And you must take care of her," the doctor said, "Whatever pain she experienced was not physical, I can assure you that. I examined her body up and down and couldn't find any sign of bruising or wounds. After making an arcane examination, however…"_

_He pulled out a bottle from his bag. It was filled with a black, vicious liquid. "This is…or, rather was, a potion I had used to examine her belly below the ribs. It was originally a clear fluid, but it turned black before I could even pour it on her. This is a sign of very dark magic at work. I do not know who would have done it, but I do advise extreme caution. There could be a chance that he returns."_

_Dalon had to sit and think about this one. He fell more than sat upon the nearby chair by the door that he had kept while he was waiting. The doctor's words were like icy daggers in his mind. Who would want to use dark magic on his wife…and why?_

_He saw the doctor off. Inigon led him to the stables where he would find his horse. As Dalon watched him go, he slowly went back inside and began to make his way upstairs._

_Someone had attacked his wife. They had attacked her with dark magic. Why would they try to harm his wife? What did she ever do to anyone?_

_Regardless of what the doctor had told him, he made his way to his room. Slowly, he opened the door. It creaked loudly as it pushed away on the hinges, causing him to slightly wince. He took a deep breath as he walked in._

_Nalon was lying on the bed. The pillow was propped up behind her as she lay against the end of the bed in a sitting position. She was gazing out the window; while she appeared as calm as she would ever normally be, Dalon could see her eyes. They were bloodshot, and slightly glazed. She had been crying, and recently._

"_Honey?" he asked quietly._

_Nalon didn't answer him. She continued looking out the window, her eyes barely even blinking._

_Dalon approached the bed. He knelt down beside her. Slowly, he made to reach for her hand. She did not react as he held it tightly._

"_Nalon," he whispered, "I…I'm sorry…"_

"_You weren't there."_

_He looked at her. Her voice was quiet and hoarse, but clear enough that her words stung like needles._

"_You weren't there to protect me," she whispered, "I was in trouble, and you weren't there…"_

"_Honey," Dalon whispered, "I…I couldn't—If I could, I would have slain that monster that did this to you in a heartbeat! I will hunt him down to the ends of the earth if I have to. Nalon…please…forgive me."_

_Nalon turned to look at him. The man could not help but lower his eyes; he could not look at her. He felt as if he had betrayed her, regardless of his own injuries in the night before. He had let his wife, his beloved, down, after he had sworn an oath to her own grandfather that he wouldn't. Someone had done great harm to the woman he loved, and now he felt like he didn't deserve her._

_Suddenly he heard crying. He looked up. Nalon had taken his hands and was holding them to her eyes. Fresh tears were falling from the bloodshot orbs._

"_Nalon," he said quietly, "Tell me what's wrong. Help me make it better."_

"_I don't think that you can this time," she whispered back._

_Dalon felt his eyebrows rise slightly. "What do you mean?"_

_She slowly lowered her free hand over her belly, where she had been attacked the night before. She winced slightly._

"_Honey," she whispered, "I think I…I think we've conceived."_

_Dalon's eyes slowly widened. "What?"_

"_I don't know how I know…but I think you're going to be a father…"_

* * *

_Present day…_

The next couple of days for Link were surprisingly busy ones. One would think that, for a wolf, the repair of a town would be something one would not be bothered with. But for a place like Ordon, sometimes a canine is exactly what they needed.

Horses were prized in Ordon; horse breeding itself being very important amongst the people. However, sometimes there aren't enough horses to go around. Despite the fact that there were many horse-driven carts used to carry debris and shift usable supplies all across the village, it was large enough that even with the horses things were getting out of hand. For times like this, the Ordonians came prepared. Before they had ever used horses for labor, especially when the weather set in and livestock animals had to be kept indoors, the Ordonians used dog sleds in their ancient past to carry around loads that one person alone couldn't handle.

Link found himself the middle dog of a three dog team that carried one such sled. It was difficult attempting to get it through the mud, but with the help of a driver at the back of the sled he and the other two dogs managed to get the job done. Link kept silent throughout the entire ordeal, trying his hardest to concentrate on his work. The other two dogs were doing the same, though Link could barely make out their own straining noises as they pulled the sled along.

Richard had been tasked to move rubble with the dog team to a pile a block or so down. The work was faster with the team of dogs than it could have been for the men due to the fact that there were so many of them scattered about town that there wasn't enough people to go around. Richard did the best he could to pitch in and help; loading the sled more than the standard load but not to the point that both he or the dogs would get hurt trying to move it, and volunteering to help lift some of the heavy foundation block replacements needed so that when replacement housing was built it could handle the stress.

There was more than just dog sleds; Ordon Goats, the primary food stock of Ordon due to their healthy milk products and their tough meat, were also pulling their own carts of rubble and new building supplies back and forth throughout the town. Hawks were being used by their tamers to pull ropes over roofs that otherwise required a ladder and precious manpower to perform. Even some of the big oxen used by the ranchers of outer Ordon were put to use, digging up the muddy, ruined roads so that fresh cut stone gravel could be used to replace them.

Link gave a sigh of relief when his team finally made it to the rubble pile on their sixth trip that morning. The sun was starting to get high and he was beginning to become famished; his need for extra meat likely because he was a wolf that needed the food. Luckily his stamina was proving to be more than helpful; more than once, one or two of the dogs on his team had to be replaced due to injury or exhaustion, while he managed to keep going for many hours at a time before needing a rest.

Of course, now Link realized that there were more advantages at being a wolf than he had realized before; something he had found out on the first day.

_Wolf…_

Link growled as he looked up. The lead dog, a big, burly-faced creature that had powerful muscles and a muzzle shaped like a box, with floppy ears and a throat that dangled down his neck and sagged slightly, was looking at him with bloodshot eyes.

_Tired yet, wolf?_ The big dog growled. _See tail drooping…you want stop, wolf._

Link growled menacingly. _I'll stop when I'm dead._

_Big talk for little coyote! _The wheel dog, a strange breed with a long snout and a black coat, and ears that stood straight in the air. _Why you hear, coyote? Did the masters steal your bone?_

Evidently the other dogs found this funny. Link had no idea what they were talking about. He growled and made to kick at the dog in the back with his left leg. The dog yelped as his kick hit home, right on his snout. He was soon growling and barking at the wolf, with teeth bared and snarling.

"Hey, that's enough!"

The driver was trying to call order. It wasn't working; Link and the other dog were almost at each other's throats and were causing a scene. Luckily Richard, who had been bandaging the arm of a man who had been cut trying to remove metallic sheets from the rubble, had noticed.

Richard suddenly stepped in and quickly jumped into action. Immediately Link and the wheel dog found their jaws clamped shut and their mouths tightly closed. Link immediately tried to shake him off, but the Labrynnian only gripped harder. Link suddenly found his teeth starting to grind each other and his bones were starting to strain.

Both he and the wheel dog yelped. Richard let them go. The wheel dog was shaking his head furiously to get rid of the pain while Link tried to grab at his mouth with his paw. Then he realized that he still didn't have hands…

_Goddesses damn it…_

Ilia managed to walk up to them and handed Richard a tin cup and poured fresh water in it from a pitcher. "Don't you think that'd hurt them?"

Richard accepted the cup and took a sip from it. "That's kind of the idea," he explained, "Dogs do this all the time; without the right discipline, they won't behave. Sometimes even a little pain or effort can go a long way."

Ilia shook her head. "I'm not sure that's right."

Richard indicated to the wolf and the wheel dog. "Are they fighting anymore?"

Ilia looked at the dogs and then shook her head.

Richard smiled. "My point, exactly."

Ilia sighed. "Don't be too rough."

She turned to leave after she had given Richard and then Link and the other dogs a drink. The driver gave the man a look.

"You've had experience with dogs, I take it?" he asked

Richard laughed. "I had one once back home. He used to be the orneriest thing alive until my dad came along and taught me how to discipline him. It wasn't long until he was as good as gold after that."

The driver gave him a sideward glance as he wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "And, uh…where is home?"

Richard looked up as he continued to pet Link's messy fur. "Pardon?"

"Well, you obviously ain't from Ordon. You're accent is all wrong."

"I'm, uh…" Richard stuttered, "I…live in a village outside of town. I was here on business when the attack happened. The least I could do was help out when everyone else was in need."

"Why haven't I seen you around more often?" the driver asked.

Richard shrugged as he regained his composure. "I've been here and there," he said, "Now, if you excuse me, I've got more work to do."

He quickly ran to the next injured man, stalling any further argument. Link couldn't help but shake his head from side to side. Richard may be a good man, but he was still Labrynnian; if he wasn't too careful he'd get caught.

_He was lying_, the first dog growled. _I could smell his fear a mile away._

_He has that powder stink, too_, the second one yapped. _He could be one of them._

Link growled low. _Knock it off. He isn't one of them._

_How would you know, coyote? He's your master. You could be one of them too for all we know._

_Yeah…there's been something off about your scent…and not because you're a wolf._

Link growled again, this time loud enough to garner the attention of the driver.

"That's enough, all of you!" he shouted, "Come on, let's go get another load."

The two dogs and Link obediently pulled at the harness. Link couldn't help but wonder whether or not they were right. Maybe they could smell that he was less wolf than his appearance gave credit for. After all, animals did have different senses than any Hylians ever did…

He couldn't be bothered with it now. He still had work to do. His mind quickly focused upon concentrating upon the task at hand…

* * *

Across Hyrule field, a search was still on for the man who had single handedly led to the defeat of at least a fourth of the Labrynnian army. It was imperative that he was to be found, dead or alive. To many of his henchmen, it mattered not which, but to Captain Krayt he preferred him dead. Unfortunately for him, his superiors wanted the man alive.

He still had no idea why the Seven Sorcerers wanted him alive so badly. Krayt was not in the mood for asking. In any case, now it was his task to go looking for him, to at the very least confirm that there was a single, solid body. If not, attempts at negotiating a form of alliance with them would be futile at best, and the Labrynnian army would be there for naught.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted.

One of his lieutenants immediately rode up to his side. "Sir?"

"Take a pair of scouts and make your way to the southern quadrant," he barked, "You'll get better luck finding him if you split from the main group."

"Understood, sir!"

Obediently, the lieutenant immediately got a pair of some of the best scouts and led them on horseback through the field. Krayt watched them go for a while, and then took a bite out of the apple in his hand.

"All men, set up the pavilions!" he shouted, "We'll make this our base camp for the time being. We may be here for a while."

* * *

The lieutenant and his two scouts made their way on horseback through the field. The massive plain of grassland spread out as far as the eye could see. It didn't take long before they were out of sight of the main camp before the lieutenant called their advance to a halt.

"Start looking for tracks," he said, "This is barely a hundred yards from where he was last seen."

The scouts immediately complied. They got off of their horses and began searching the ground while the Lieutenant kept watch. It was imperative that while on this venture they were not caught off guard by anyone, civilian or otherwise. Questions would be asked if they were seen by the right people. Guns will go ablaze if seen by the wrong ones.

The first of the scouts began searching for anything that would identify where their quarry was. Footprints, bent grass, bits of clothing, even scorch marks. Nothing of notice came up at first, yet he diligently and with discipline kept working.

As he worked hard in the noon day sun, he suddenly noticed a shadow passing over his head. He looked up in surprise; few things could ever catch a Labrynnian scout off guard. As he looked, however, his eyes widened.

What he saw seemed to be a silhouette in the dark, and yet it was nearly midday and the few clouds in the sky were not blocking the sun. His form seemed to ripple in the light, as if it did not belong. His sword was a pure, midnight black, and his eyes seemed to shine red.

And yet beyond this, every single bit of his person looked exactly like the man they were hunting.

"What in the Gods' names?"

"Lieutenant!"

The scout turned around. His fellow scout was suddenly to his feet and heading for the horses. When he turned back, the silhouette was gone.

He got up and ran to his fellow scout. To his surprise, the lieutenant was off his horse. They both looked to find the man on the ground, dead, an arrow pierced straight between his shoulders.

The two were quickly up and ready. Muskets drawn, they loaded the ball bullets and began searching for any signs of life. The entire plain was silent save for the whispering wind, which cut across the landscape slowly like a wave of water. There was no sign of life, which was why they knew that they were not alone. It was too quiet.

Before any of them could react they were suddenly beset upon. Long armed, lanky creatures covered in leather armor with their faces covered by bandannas, leaving only their tiny eyes, attacked from the grass. The scouts were beset upon in moments. They couldn't even move as they were overrun by the creatures.

They were suddenly roped and dragged bodily on the ground. Their horses panicked and whinnied in fear as the creatures quickly grabbed their reins and held them tightly. The two were taken only a short distance over a hill, along with the body of their lieutenant, before suddenly tossed upon the ground. They rolled over the sharp incline down until they landed seated with their backs to their captors.

"Foreigner scouts," one of the creatures barked.

The two scouts opened their eyes. They suddenly saw that they were face to face with an army. All of them, goblin-like creatures; some standing upon the ground with clubs, the rest on boars. A particularly big goblin atop a massive boar slipped down, kicking up dirt as he approached them. He bore a single horn on his head; the other appeared to have been broken off.

"I know their scent," the big creature growled, "They've been in the castle. They are friends…"

The two scouts looked at each other in alarm before looking back up at the creature. This thing…was a friend?

Their captors started arguing among themselves. "We thought they was spies!" one of them shouted, "Trespassers…we didn't know any betta—AAAAACCK!"

With surprising speed, the massive goblin had tossed his tremendous axe at the creature. He found himself split in half and was on the ground quicker than his scream could travel from his mouth. The massive goblin walked past the two scouts, ignoring them, and retrieved his axe.

"This is why you shouldn't make King Bulblin mad," he barked.

* * *

The noonday break finally was sounded, and people began gathering around different centers of the town that weren't destroyed or were repaired enough in the aftereffects of the battle. Link and the other dogs were unstrapped from their harnesses and allowed to cool down in the shade of several porches, where many of the dogs lay. Some of the top dogs took up the most space in the best areas, where they could cool down easily and enjoy the rest. Link knew for a fact that he was not wanted among them, and even if he did try to get a spot he would only end up somewhere that his body would end up getting only halfway cooled down while the rest of him was still in the sun. Instead, he stuck close to Richard and Ilia, who were busy distributing food and water among the men.

Richard kept himself busy throughout his time working as the assistant for the master healer. He had been asked to assist right and left, sewing up gashes and extracting bullets that were sitting within otherwise infected wounds. He had only a minor respite every now and then, but it was just enough to keep him happy. He was doing anything to make Ilia happy.

"So, Ilia," one of the men said as she handed out water, "Who's your friend?"

Ilia looked over at Richard with a smile. The Labrynnian had been wiping his blood-covered hands with a soiled cloth and looked up at the girl when he was mentioned.

"His name's Richard," she said, "He's a good friend."

"Not one I've ever seen before," the man said, "And I've known you since you were yay high."

He used his hand to signify her height at that age; it was clear down to his knees. Richard couldn't help but feel slightly insecure; he didn't want too many questions asked.

"I found him not long after the attack. He wanted to help us so we offered him work. He's proven himself a pretty hard worker so far, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," a second man said, "And a might bit suspicious."

Richard looked over at the man. He put the soiled cloth on the box his foot had been resting on and walked over to him.

"If you have anything to say to me, say it now," he said, "I won't have someone talk about me behind my back."

The first man put up a hand in acknowledgment. "Noted," he said, "You'll have to forgive us; gossip's usually the only thing to keep us entertained when we Ordonians aren't working."

The second man merely nodded. He took a sip of water; his eyes still fixed upon Richard.

Richard took note of the man before he excused himself. It was going to be hard attempting to help bring the town back into working order.

Link listened to the entire conversation as he sat on a nice shady area beneath some debris. Normally, he would also step in and tell those guys to lay off. Now, however, all he could do was watch. Watch, and pant to keep himself cool. Never before had he ever thought he would miss sweating.

"_Hey, wolf._"

Link looked up. A big, burly dog had approached him. "_Get lost. This is my shade._"

Link growled. "_I was here first,_" he said, "_Get your own._"

Before he could react, the dog barked and charged. Link was caught off guard as he was suddenly bitten in the shoulder as the dog tried to drive him out. He yelped and snarled, attacking back quickly and ferociously. He bit at the dog's leg and tried to claw at him with his paws, though all the latter managed to do was get the dog mad. The dog attacked despite its limp and tried to go for Link's neck.

"Knock it off!"

The two men quick grabbed the attacking dog while Richard was by Link's side. Link's instincts told him to keep attacking, but battle experience taught him better. He breathed deeply and tried to calm down even as the other dog struggled against its two handlers.

"Goddesses, Richard," the second man said, "Your wolf could have killed 'em!"

"Your dog attacked first," Richard said, "Leave him out of this."

"You know what," the first man said, "I've got half a mind to put an arrow in that wolf's brain."

Link growled. The two men took a step back. Richard tapped him on the nose, forcing Link to stop.

"Get your dog out of here," the first man said, "I catch that mongrel near my dog again, I'll kill it myself."

The two took the dog and made their way over to where it could be patched up. It whined as it tried to lick its hurt paw. It gave Link an accusing glare.

Link lowered his ears. He was in trouble.

* * *

The entrance to the Kakariko Graveyard was filled with dark creatures. All throughout the grounds, evil works were taking place. The foul smog of necromancy hung across the ground, killing what little sparse grass existed while causing weeds and thorns to grow in gnarled and twisted shapes.

A group of dark shapes watched them from above. Further down the road the graveyard entrance was sealed shut by a large barricade of wood and stone, recently constructed after the latest attack. The barricade kept most at bay, though it couldn't stop the Poes or Keese that occasionally flew over the wall in packs to keep the defenders on their toes. Thankfully, there were no Aches flying in the skies alongside them. Deep down, many of the Kakariko defenders were thankful that such was the case.

The Sheikah girl watched carefully as the group scanned the land below. Surprisingly, despite the activity going on below, there wasn't much going on that they had expected. The resistance all expected an army to be forming behind the wall, or at the very least a small force preparing for a skirmish. All that they were seeing now was just the same kind of activity that would be expected for a preparation of war, only it had been going on for weeks now.

"They're just sitting there," one of the men said as the group rendezvoused with a nearby outpost, "It's been long enough; you'd think that they'd be mobilizing an attack by now."

Tarel marked a small note on the map that they had atop the table in the outpost. "This doesn't make any sense," she said, "Activity outside of the village has been reported on the increase, but at the graveyard it's as if they were just a bunch of squatters."

A glowing fairy buzzed up behind her and landed upon her left shoulder. "Why would they want the graveyard if they aren't doing anything with it? If all they're doing is sitting there, what's the point?"

The head of the patrol, a resistance member from one of the outer villages, nodded. "I agree with the fairy," he said, "There's no point in sitting there; it's like they are distracting us."

Tarel shook her head. "The Kakariko Graveyard has always been a sacred place to the Sheikah people," she explained, "It was built upon the site just above the Shadow Temple. There are many unmarked or hidden graves there that lead to old Sheikah tombs; tombs that they can use to bolster their armies with undead…or worse, new soulstuff for their Necromancers."

The patrol leader cocked one eyebrow. "Soulstuff?"

"When the dead shed their mortal coils," the fairy explained, "They also leave behind a fraction of what was once their energy on this world. That energy returns to the earth after the bodies decompose, but it is only completely discharged once the bones are decayed into the earth. Even a single bone fragment from the right person's body can provide a Lich with enough energy to resurrect ten or more undead warriors; a whole skeleton, if transferred into the right material, can provide them enough power to summon an army."

"Do you think that's what they are after?" the patrol leader asked Tarel.

The Sheikah shrugged. "It's not that hard to believe," she said, "But if they were really searching for hidden graves they would have found them by now. There's got to be something else going on."

The patrol leader nodded. He stood up from the table. "I'm going to head back to the base," he said, "I'll inform Sheik what we found out. I leave my men under your command."

Tarel nodded. "Dismissed."

As the small group made to leave, the fairy hopped off of Tarel's shoulder and flew over the map on the table.

"I'm going to head back to Lon Lon Ranch," he said, "I haven't been over there in a while, and I know that Rose would like some company."

Tarel nodded. "We'll keep an eye out for Link while you are gone," she said, "I'll send a messenger to inform you on any progress."

The fairy nodded. He quickly turned to leave.

"Hey, Darin?"

The fairy stopped before he sped out the door. "Yeah, Tarel?"

"You've done a lot for us. Take as much time as you can while you're there; you deserve the rest."

Darin shook his head. "A fairy guardian's job is never done until his charge moves on," he said, "Until I find that butthead, I'm nowhere near considering my job done."

Tarel smiled. "Just don't strain yourself."

The fairy nodded. Without another word, he sped off into the dusk. Were it not for the speed of his flight, any passerby would mistake him for just another lightning bug in the early spring air.

* * *

Ordon Village finally settled down after the sun had fallen behind the mountains westward. A crescent moon was all that stood out in the sky; nowhere near enough light for them to continue, even with lamps. Most everyone settled down for the night in what shelter they could find; makeshift tents being the most common. While many of the houses and buildings were now habitable once again, it would still take another week before there were enough buildings for everyone, and even then that was with only a bare minimum of personal space.

Richard was unfortunate enough to be stuck with the healer for the remainder of his stay. Night after night, he would help his fellow surgeons and healers by taking shifts to watch over the patients as they slept. They had to have at least one person awake at all times, ensuring that someone was awake when a person regained consciousness or if someone suddenly went into fever.

Link didn't even have the luxury of sleeping indoors. He was stuck outside. With the dogs practically barring him from any chance of company, he was also alone. To ease the discomfort of loneliness a little, he took a walk outside of the village. With his eyes more than adequate to walk in the darkness, he made his way down the path towards the ruins of the old bridge.

For a while, he sat there by the massive canyon, all on his own. He gazed up at the stars above him, watching the gloom with keen eyes. He could see past the clouds; memory helped him identify many of the stars above. They weren't so different than the stars he would see in Lon Lon, as a kid. He could still make out the figure of the Great Lion, the Helmaroc King flying through the sky, and the Twin Princesses locked together in their eternal slumber.

A twig snapped behind him. Link leapt about at the sound. When he saw that it was just another dog, his body ceased being tense, but he still remained wary.

"_What do you want?_" he growled.

The dog flinched. She remained silent. As she did, Link realized he was looking at a female dog. He might have hurt her feelings.

He turned his head back skyward. "_Sorry,_" he said, "_I'm not exactly very social…_"

The dog slowly approached him and sat beside him. She looked up at the stars.

"_What do you see?_" she asked.

Link let out a sigh. "_A barren sky. You?_"

"_The same…_"

The two kind of sat like that for a while. Link couldn't help but feel awkward. Why was this dog sitting with him, and what did she want? He was about to ask before he realized that she was staring at him, with her ears lowered across her head.

"_You aren't a wolf,_" she said, almost like it was a growl.

Link cocked his head to one side. "_What are you talking about?_"

"_You aren't a wolf,_" she said again, "_You look like one. That's how the others are fooled. But you don't smell like a wolf. You don't act like a wolf. You can't be a wolf. A wolf would not make easy friends with a master._"

Link almost asked her what she meant by master, but then realized that it would be a bad idea; master must have been what they called the Hylians. The last thing he wanted to do was be stupid and blow his cover.

"_And how would you know that?_" he growled back, "_You an expert on wolves, or an expert on masters?_"

"_It doesn't matter,_" she said, "_You don't smell of your master; you haven't been with him for long. No, you smell of blood and fire. You are no wolf._"

"_Like I care…_" he growled.

The two of them stood there, growling at each other. They would have made quite a sight; a wolf and a dog, growling and baring their teeth. All of a sudden Link looked down at himself and chuckled.

"_What's so funny?_" the dog asked.

"_We're making a big deal over nothing,_" he said, "_I don't have to deal with this._"

He turned to leave. Before the dog could stop him, however, he suddenly heard barking very close by.

Link looked up. He smelt smoke.

_Fire…_

* * *

_The image shimmered and flickered as the two canines ran across the grass towards the ruined town below. The faint specks of fire and smoke could be seen at the far end of the image, and the faint sounds of screaming and crying could be heard._

_The image shifted slightly as a chuckling figure tapped the black, wolf-like animal rushing towards the blaze. She found it all very amusing, though deep down she hoped the wolf would get there in time. If her instincts were correct, the fire was there as a means for fate push the wolf…to help him prove himself…_

_And her instincts were never wrong…_

"_I think it's time I made my appearance…"_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: *whipes sweat off of forehead* I'm telling you, this had to be the hardest chapter I've written. Not because it had great content...but because it took so damn long...

So, anyway, I'm not dead if that's what you're wondering. I'm quite alive...although at the rate I'm going with writing I wish I were dead. I've been really busy with jobs (been searching for a job, btw), college, and stuff like that, so I haven't had time to work on this. Of course, that doesn't mean that I won't; thanks to my god-aweful pride in my work, I'm probably going to be working on this until my fingers no longer work at age 80 if I have to...

Hopefully nothing that drastic will happen.

So, anyway, I've looked at the reviews for the time being. We're almost at 700! That's great! I would love to thank each and every one of you (many of you I've already thanked), but alas, some were anonymous mainly due to the fact that not everyone on has an account. I'd love it if you did though; it'd give us the opportunity to chat and be friends.

In any case, I'd like to point out that now officially there are images available as covers for fanfics. I've already made use of it, though not to its full potential. The image I'm currently using is the cover art I prepared for the unfortunately delayed and subsequently killed fanfic revamp of Legacy of the Sages that I was going to post on DeviantART. It's a good image, but it looks better in full. I'll probably have to make a new one from scratch if I want to make something brand new for you guys...

And speaking of DeviantART, I'm not sure if I mentioned this last chapter or not, but I've got some interesting news. Since, inevitably, the next dungeon's coming up, I've run out of ideas for a new boss for the next dungeon battle. So, I'd like you guys to help choose for me. I'm having a contest (still going strong, by the way) for fans of the series involving the next boss. The theme is easy enough; undead, right? Well, I'm not looking for any "conventional" undead. What I'm looking for is something over the top, absolutely never been done before kind of undead. Basically what I'm looking for is a non-humanoid, giant fossil monster; something like say a Pterygotus (google; highly recommended) or a dinosaur or something like that. There's more details in the contest journal. I'd post a link, but Fanfiction still won't let that happen...so I'll try and get the link set up on my profile page by tommorow.

Well, that's pretty much it. I'll try and get the next chapter done...hopefully sooner than later. I won't make any promises though; between looking for a job and trying to make my way known to the publishing world by getting original work released to magazines, I've got my hands full. But don't worry; I'll make sure that this fanfic doesn't stop until it reaches its end. So, until then, me out!

Darin: ...

**Kerian**: Oh, and Darin's still alive, by the way.

Darin: *wee bit ungrateful* Thanks...

-Kerian


	116. Chapter 26, Part 4: Wolf

**The Legend of Zelda**

Legacy of the Sages

Chapter 26: The Wolf, Part 4

* * *

_19 Years Earlier…_

_Nalon hardly ever left her bedside. Over the past several weeks, no one could guess whether or not she was indeed with child. That was until the first signs started to appear; morning sickness. By the beginning of the first month a slight bulge had started to protrude from her lower abdomen. The mood swings, morning retching, and headaches were already starting to become routine. She was pregnant._

_Dalon never once mentioned the pregnancy. It had become a very touchy subject around the household. It was something that had become the ultimate taboo on the ranch. Nalon had remained silent since the attack on her person. It was a full month before she would even speak a word or two, and that was only to request for food or water._

_Finally, after the second month, Dalon couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of his hesitation towards his wife. He was tired of his wife's grief over what had happened those weeks ago. Most of all, he was tired of the despair that had settled over his household. This was supposed to be the greatest few months of their young lives, not the worst._

_He walked up the stairs of the house. There was no turning back. With purpose, he marched himself over to his bedroom door and opened it wide. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the sight before him made him stop._

_Nalon was sitting there, on her mother's old rocking chair. She was slowly rocking back and forth, humming an age-old tune softly as she did. In her hands was a pair of knitting needles, which she was using to make the beginnings of what could have been a scarf or perhaps a blanket. Her eyes were gazing out the window. She was smiling._

_She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him once the door closed. Her eyes were still red from last night's crying, though beyond that she didn't look the least bit upset. It was as if the old Nalon that had died on that night had come back to life. Dalon couldn't understand how or why; that's just what seemed to happen._

_Dalon stammered at first. "Nalon…I—"_

_Nalon raised her hand. The rancher shut his mouth. His wife slowly got herself off of the chair and made her way towards him. Without a word, without a sound, and without any explanation, she wrapped her arms around him tightly._

"_You've endured so much," she said, "Thank you."_

_Dalon looked at her in confusion. "I…I don't understand."_

_She smiled at him, still holding him in her embrace. "We are going to have a child, a son," she said, "Why spend grief on it when we should be making the most of the wait?"_

_She held him tightly. Slowly, Dalon embraced back. It was as if everything that had happened before was but a distant nightmare, and that they had finally woken up. They were once again happy._

_Dalon looked up from his embrace. As his eyes gazed out the window, he suddenly spotted something in the distance. It was a dark figure, lurking in the shadows. Even from the distance between the figure and the house, Dalon could see his glowing red eyes. He knew right away that the danger had not passed just yet._

"_No matter what happens," he said, "No matter how dangerous or terrible the world will seem, I will always protect you. I will protect you both. I won't allow something like this to ever happen again."_

_Nalon kissed him on the cheek. "I know you will."_

* * *

_Present day…_

The fire was spreading out of control. It was one of the repaired buildings; still unfinished, but finished enough to be considered livable at least by Ordonian standards. Someone must have let the fire meant to warm them up burn greater than it needed to be and couldn't put it out in time. Within minutes, the entire building was ablaze, and those who had been sleeping within were now trapped inside.

"Get dirt and water! Put out that blaze!"

All around, people were shouting. Buckets of dust, some excavated from the repairing of the house foundations throughout the ruined town, along with buckets of water were being tossed with equal measure on the fire. The combination of dirt and water proved enough for much of the flames near the opening, but the fire had already spread throughout the house's second floor and basement, and the people inside were still trapped.

The Ordonians were doing the best they could to bring the fire down. Already two other buildings were caught in the same firestorm. Those that could quickly began dousing the flames in these areas to ensure that the rest wouldn't spread further.

Brave men and women dove perilously through the flames of the smoldering buildings. Damp blankets were strewn about their bodies to keep them from burning and cloth masks were put over their mouths to keep the smoke out. As they dove in and out in twos and threes, they managed to bring out several of the trapped people inside, though most were badly injured.

"Is that it?" Rusl asked as one pair leapt from the building, carrying a young man with heavy burns across his body.

"I think so," the first of the two said between choking coughs, "We couldn't get in any deeper."

"Good. Get some men ready to sap the foundations. We've got to get this blaze under control before it spreads any further."

As some of the men approached the house bearing shovels and hammers there was a scream. Everyone turned to look as a woman dove towards the blaze with her husband doing all that he could to keep her from leaping inside. She was sobbing madly as she attempted to throw herself within the flames.

"My baby's in there!" she shouted, "Save my girl! Save my baby!"

The men and women looked at each other in alarm. No one could get in any deeper into the flames. The child, wherever she was, was a goner.

Rusl made as if to say a prayer to the Goddesses when he was distracted by a sudden barking.

"Wolf, where are you going?! Dammit, don't go in there!"

Richard had been doing his best to help put out the fires and had been taking a quick drink by the fence when he spotted Link running at full speed. His attempts to stop the wolf only led to him being bowled over. Link quickly ran as fast as he could, slipping from under the grasp of anyone that tried to grab him, before he leapt in through an open window into the middle of the blaze.

"Come back!" Richard shouted.

Ilia ran towards him. "What's gotten into that wolf?!"

Richard shrugged, still in shock. "I don't know! He just bolted in there like he was chasing a rabbit! That wolf's going to get burned alive if he's in there for too long!"

* * *

The commotion outside caused quite a ruckus even at the makeshift jail in Ordon Village. Most in the area were heading towards the flames to fight it or to find out if anyone got badly hurt. Even the jailer poked his nose out curiously while keeping an eye on the only prisoner still inside of the jail.

"Looks like there's a fire," he said glumly.

The Thorn snorted under his breath. He could smell the smoke all the way out here; of course there was a fire.

"Too bad ye ain't getting' tossed in," the jailor said with a smirk, "Saves the trouble o' keepin' ya here."

The Thorn couldn't help but smirk as we;;. The jailer was a new guy; they took regular shifts every three or so hours so that they could help keep up with the work on the village. He doubted that the man even suspected that he knew magic.

The jailer was busy pawing at one of his swords, extending it out from its sheath. "Ya' got some pretty blades," he said, "Maybe I'll keep one fer meself. No sense in lettin' this good weapon rust itself away."

He was about to spit a loogie on the sword when there was a sudden noise like a rock striking wood. The Thorn looked up. The man gave him a dazed smirk before he suddenly fell flat on his back, breaking the chair he was sitting on as he did. The top of his head looked as if it was going to form a lump as big as his fist.

The Thorn could hear a fumble of keys from just outside of his sight range. The man's body was being dragged backwards by some unseen person. The prisoner could hear shuffling as the jailor was hidden out of sight before the assailant revealed herself.

The Thorn cocked an eyebrow. He said nothing as a young lady about 16 or 17 years old, wearing an assassin's jumpsuit and sporting a pair of daggers around her waist belt. She quickly chose the right key and opened the lock to The Thorn's cell before opening the door and glaring at him with dangerous eyes.

"You're coming with me, stranger," she growled, "Or an Ordonian Execution will be the least of your worries."

The Thorn remained silent and impassive as he stood up and followed Liyer out of his cell.

* * *

Link was busy coughing. His eyes were watering. His nose was almost completely overwhelmed. Every last bit of his instinct screamed at him to turn tail and flee. Only by his will alone had he even managed to get inside at all.

The moment he heard that someone was still trapped inside, Link knew that he had to do something. As quickly as he could, he ditched the dog running after him and got inside. Now it was up to him; where no one else could accomplish, he had to get inside and save that girl.

_Where are you?!_ Link wanted to shout, but all he got was a loud bark. He cursed himself for forgetting that he couldn't speak anymore. Without any chance of getting anyone's attention, he had to push on by himself to find the young girl.

He willed himself to calm down and began to use his nose. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes he once again felt overwhelmed as the scent of smoke clogged his nostrils. He did his best to ignore it and focused upon the unburned floor in search for his quarry.

He recognized most of the scents; he managed to pick up the scent of the people that made it out earlier. They were muddled, especially near the front room. Combining this with the oppressive scent of smoke made Link's head hurt.

Suddenly, he found what he was looking for; a scent he did not recognize. He quickly followed it, dashing up the stairs as he sniffed about. As he rocketed up the burning building, he almost fell to his death as the stairs crumbled beneath him. Quickly, he leapt upon the first floor before he could fall and managed to drag his way up just in time.

_Great_, he said to himself. _Looks like I'm finding another way down._

He continued sniffing. The fire was stronger upstairs. The heat was unbearable, and he could almost feel the fire singing his fur. He quickly put his nose to the ground again and began looking for the scent.

It didn't take much longer before he found it this time. He quickly followed it, though was stopped when he spotted a massive wall of fire directly between him and his way out. Though he thought about leaping in, he noticed that the wall was thick; it extended all the way towards the door, at least five feet from where it stood in front of him. There was no way he was going to make that jump.

Just then, he heard someone crying. It was a little girl, no older than two years old. She was crying and screaming for her mother. Even a Hylian could hear her plain as day.

Link quickly began searching for the source of the sound. The room that he knew she was in was blocked by fire, but that didn't mean that he couldn't find a way through the walls. As he looked, he could hear the little girl panicking.

"Momma! Momma! Goway! Goway!"

Link listened to the girl's words. She was shouting at something to go away. But they were the only ones there, weren't they?

Or were they?

Link's fur stood straight on end. He could smell it; something big, mean, and nasty. It was scuttling in the other room. He could hear it going after the little girl, who was trying to run away without touching the fire. It didn't take long before he heard a small weight slam against the floor; she had stumbled.

"Ow! Helpame!"

Link growled. He had to get inside. There had to be some way.

He calmed down and carefully closed his eyes. He tried to smell for another way in. Suddenly, before he realized what was happening, he seemed to "see" something through his nose. He was seeing…them.

The little girl was on the floor. She was backing up against the nearby wall; there weren't any flames licking it yet. In front of her was a grotesque creature, just about as big as she was, with six legs that ended in stubby nobs and a mouth that opened and closed like a pulsing boil. It seemed to be as afflicted by the fire as anyone was, though Link could sense, deep down, that hunger was driving its frantic crawl towards the wall more than the flames; hunger and desperation.

With a howl, Link suddenly leapt towards the wall. Still concentrated on the strange creature on the opposite room, he didn't realize his own strength until he had leapt straight through. The wall cracked and fell apart beneath his weight; woodchips flying everywhere as Link soared through. He landed safely on all fours on the other side, snarling as his eyes opened to face the foe.

He was standing between the little girl and the monster. The girl gasped and was curled behind him, her legs and arms covered in tiny welts and what looked like bite marks. Link could see that the monster's tiny mandibles were responsible, though he almost did a double take; it was uglier than he had first thought. The thing looked like some massive, black grub. Its eyes glowed a sickly white color and its body was covered in strange markings that cut straight patterns across its body, which were the same color as its eyes. It let out a squeal as it saw Link and threatened him by opening its mouth and extending a small, double set of mandibles from the inside.

Link wordlessly leapt upon the creature and bit into its body. He ignored the taste, horrible as it was, and instead focused upon breaking the monster's tough, outer layer of skin in order to kill it. The creature let out a shriek as Link's fangs finally tore inside. Growling slightly , Link tore the skin back until the monster was little more than a dead husk, its exposed innards boiling from the heat of the flames.

Link tossed the piece it bit aside. If he could, he would have spit it out. He quickly turned towards the little girl. She was sobbing slightly and still remained curled; judging by her quick breathing, she was more scared of Link than she was of the bug. Link slowly approached her, his eyes never leaving hers. Without making any sudden movements, he stood by her side and quickly sniffed her.

_Good_, he thought. _There's no damage. Just some burnt hair._

He looked at her. She was still whimpering. Link had to calm her down, but he didn't know what to do.

It then occurred to him…what would a dog-er-wolf do?

He bent down and licked her cheek. The girl giggled a little. Link felt as if his mouth was exploding in bitter flavor. He'd gag if it weren't for the desperation of their situation.

A beam on the other end of the room collapsed behind them. The force of the crash surprised the two of them. Link knew that they had to get out. Now!

_Come on_, he tried to say, _climb on_.

He bent down low enough so the little girl could climb on his back. Link thanked each and every one of the Goddesses in rapid succession when the little girl grabbed his fur and pulled herself up. She seemed to understand as well.

_Hang on_, Link growled.

The little girl clung tightly. Link made sure that she had a good grip before he quickly began to dart across the burning building. Dodging the flames and moving with unnatural grace and speed, he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of an exit.

The little girl was coughing loudly. Link knew he had to hurry. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker all around them. If they didn't suffocate first, the flames would most surely kill them. The heat was starting to get to him.

_Come on_, he thought. _There's got to be another way out!_

He looked. The stairs were out, and below already the floor was being consumed by fire. He couldn't go back out the way he came.

Suddenly he stared. Just on the opposite end of the building, past burning logs and beams, was an open window that had yet to be consumed by fire. There was a ton of smoke, and the windowsill was covered in broken glass, but it was their only option.

_Hang on_, Link barked.

The little girl gripped tighter. She spotted the window and knew what to do.

Link still felt like the Goddesses were picking on him, but whether out of habit or out of just a blind hope he prayed to them for help. With that, he leapt to the window.

It was as if time stood still. Link rushed forward with all his might. Leaping over beams, darting between flames, and ducking under debris, he ran like a mad dog. The little girl somehow managed to keep her grip as they ran, if not by strength then by sheer force of fear alone. As soon as they had made it to the window, Link had jumped at it at full speed.

He was already in mid-air by the time the window collapsed.

* * *

Everyone cried out in shock as the roof of the second floor suddenly collapsed on itself. The woman threw herself upon the ground, crying with grief. Her husband knelt beside her in an attempt to comfort her, though she pushed him aside. Everyone bowed their heads and turned away. No one could have survived that.

Even as the firefighters controlled the blaze and kept it from spreading, the house was lost. The sappers immediately began digging into the main foundations; weakening the structure enough so that it would all collapse into its basement below, thereby keeping the fire underground and out of harm's way.

Suddenly everyone turned when they heard a baby crying. The parents quickly got to their feet and followed as the group made their way to the ruins. They could hear something moving in the smoldering wreckage.

"Don't sap just yet!" Rusl shouted, "Everyone, stand back!"

He got to the rubble first and immediately began to dig around. Despite the burns he was receiving from his unprotected hands, he still dug. The crying was starting to become louder now. They had to hurry.

"Richard!" Rusl shouted, "Help me with this beam!"

The two men quickly grabbed a smoldering beam and pushed it up. With a groan, they held it high, followed by the shocked gasp of the crowd forming around them.

There was the wolf, and protected between his paws was a two year old girl.

"My baby!"

The parents quickly grabbed them both and pulled them free before the two men collapsed with exhaustion. With speed, they all got out of the way quickly. The sappers had done their job almost too well as the entire building collapsed with a roar. The fire was soon smothered by the collapse, leaving only a few smoldering blazes left amidst the wreckage.

The two parents cradled their child, who was coughing and bruised but otherwise unharmed. It seemed to be a miracle. Everyone crowded around them and praised the Goddesses for the miracle. Everyone, that is, but Richard.

"Someone get me some bandages and water!" he shouted, "He's hurt, bad!

Ilia gasped. Rusl shook his head. Richard had Link in his arms. The wolf was badly hurt. His body was covered in gashes and bruises, and his fur was burnt in several places. He whined painfully as the Labrynnian looked carefully at his wounds.

"Don't just stand there!" he shouted, "Get me bandages, now! Can't you see he's injured?!"

Ilia quickly ducked out of sight. Richard did what he could to comfort the poor wolf. Link whined. He was in such pain.

As soon as Ilia handed him the bandages, Richard dipped them into a bucket that was going to be used to douse the fire. Quickly, he began to dab at the burns. Link winced, but Richard ignored him; merely steadying himself so as to dab at them with less desperate ferocity and more with patience.

"Let's get him inside and out of the smoke," he said, "I'm not going to have him save some poor girls life just to lose him."

* * *

Hyrule Field had become dark and dreary that night. As the last rays of the setting sun fell the smoke finally became invisible; merely a small blanket covering a small south-east section of the stars. It meant nothing to some, but to the Wizzrobes hunting in the dark it meant everything.

The strange creatures were covered head to toe in robes. Their bodies were hooded and cloaked, while their heads were topped off with massive wizards' hats. Their hands and feet were unbound, however, revealing their inhuman nature; massive four fingered claws for hands and three-toed talons for feet hinted to their avian ancestry. Indeed, if one took a close look, they would see a beak sitting nicely between those glowing eyes.

These creatures were busying themselves. Between them they were leading a mix-match group of Lizalfos and Bokoblins, and between them were a group of chained captives. Most of them were survivors of village raids or those deemed as, "criminals," under the reign of the Seven Sorcerers, though all were eventually going to wind up as slaves, laborers, or sacrifices…or even a combination of all three.

The Wizzrobes currently were setting up camp. A small scouting party was sent ahead to examine the nearby path for trouble. The Wizzrobes were currently feeding upon stale bread and some old cheese; likely the last remnants of an earlier raid.

"I'm starvin'," a Bokoblin whined, "We ain't 'ad nuttin' but stingy ol' bread fer three stinkin' days!"

A Lizalfos sitting beside him hissed and boxed him between the ears. "Shuddup!" he growled, "You're makin' me hungry!"

Sure enough, most of the gang was choosing to go hungry rather than stoop themselves to eating more bread and cheese. The captives were hungry too, though they only got enough food to keep them going throughout the day. Their meal was long over, though that didn't stop them from wanting more to eat.

It didn't stop the Bokoblin from wanting more either. "Can't we kill one o' dem little ones?"

A nearby Wizzrobe's hands sparked with energy as he glared at the Bokoblin in question. The little blin cringed.

The Wizzrobe's voice sounded like tin grinding against stone. "_**Don't even think about it, worm.**_"

The Bokoblin squealed slightly. Wizzrobes were not to be messed with.

Legend had it that Wizzrobes were among the first to use magic. Whether that was true or not, the reality is that they were very good at it. Wizzrobes once were simple beings until they united under a common goal; to establish an order where magic is king and where all others are given equal treatment. Of course, that meant that if you weren't a Wizzrobe and/or magically powerful, you were enslaved…though all the enslaved were treated equally.

That would have worked were it not for the fact that Wizzrobes rarely could bring themselves to gather in numbers. They always considered themselves greater than their brethren and desired to bring themselves higher and higher up in the ranks. Those that failed often chose to associate themselves with lesser minions that they could order and bend to their will. Those that succeed manage to bring about followers among their fellow Wizzrobes, and thereby establish an unquestionable hierarchy.

Unfortunately for the Wizzrobes the last of their great brethren had died at least a thousand years ago during the infamous war known only as the Clan Wars. Now they were little more than wanderers, occasionally hired by greater powers to act as their magician allies, either for the sake of advisement or for accomplishing dirty deeds in the name of their employer. Wizzrobes very likely would never form a new nation again unless one among them proves strong enough, magically and cunningly, to take over.

The Wizzrobe guard approached the group leader. He was busy gazing out upon the horizon, studying the landscape before him. He bore a sickle-shaped staff with a gem attached to the end, and his robes were a very dark green. His eyes bore untold age as he watched the smoke on the far horizon slowly rise and block the star-lit sky.

"_**Lord Nostrum**_," the Wizzrobe said, "_**The troops are getting restless. How much longer must we drive these slaves?**_"

Nostrum was quite old for a Wizzrobe. Though younger still than his superior, he was older than most of those who lived in this realm. He was a veteran of the Imprisoning War, complete with scars that reminded him of his place long ago when he served the dreaded King of Evil himself. While Nostrum vowed never again to serve the dreaded wizard, he had little choice when his own superior was contacted by the Seven for the chance of glory.

"_**We keep moving until we meet up with the foreigners,**_" he growled, "_**Once there, we hand the slaves over to him. If any of the others try to harm any of those slaves, I'll turn them all into snakes.**_"

The other Wizzrobe bowed. "_**Understood, my lord.**_"

The Wizzrobe guard returned to the rest of its brethren. Nostrum kept his eyes focused upon the smoke. Deep in his mind, ancient gears were turning in his head.

_That is where the Ordonians call home_, he remembered. _The Labrynnians claimed that they left none alive._

His beak slowly began to form a smile.

Perhaps I should pay them a little visit…

"_**We move out!**_" he squawked, "_**The Labrynnians await us at the camp. The Bulblins should have met up with them by now.**_"

That incited a shudder even among the Lizalfos. Bulblins were well known among them. They were legendary for being rowdy creatures. The recent defeat their leader suffered caused the whole group to be extremely temperamental.

"_**You heard Lord Nostrum!**_" a Wizzrobe spoke, "_**Move out!**_"

The slaves were forcibly pushed and dragged as the wanderers made their way towards the Labrynnian Camp.

* * *

King Bulblin and his forces were getting along with the Labrynnians the way it was expected. That is, they hated each other the moment they caught sight of one another. Nevertheless, working for the same person dictated protocol, and so Captain Krate invited King Bulblin to join him in his campsite. The loss of one of his lieutenants was a low blow, albeit, but Krayt learned that one could ignore the smaller contingencies when facing a much greater situation.

The large Bulblin emptied half a keg of wine before he was comfortable enough to speak. By this time, Krayt was starting to lose his patience, but he bid his time. It wouldn't be long before he could leave and be done with this beast.

"So, Krayt," the hulking beast spoke, "What is your homeland like, eh? I don't get around much; not after the Seven hired me to do their dirty work. I've never heard of this _Labrynna_ that your people call home."

Krayt faked a smile as he spoke. "Labrynna is a jewel amidst filth," he said, "It is a place of beauty and progress."

King Bulblin tore through a bone ham. As he chewed his single horn seemed to bob up and down, making him appear rather goofy. "How beautiful, Captain?"

Krayt felt himself well up slightly in pride as he spoke. "These heretics here in Hyrule say that their _Goddesses_ made this land. Compared to Hyrule, Labrynna is the land where the Goddesses were _made._"

King Bulblin nodded in satisfaction, though he did not appear the least bit impressed. "And your monarch…" he said with his mouth full, "Is it true you serve a woman?"

Krayt noticed the amused tone in the Bulblin's voice. He kept himself from reaching for his knife. "Queen Ambi is the greatest of all monarchs. She is like a goddess in living form, and commands with the strength and knowledge of ten generals. She is the reason why we are here, for it is through her wisdom that we began searching the other lands for aid against those who dare to stand against the Regime."

King Bulblin scoffed, spewing ham and ale across his massive belly. "You serve woman," he said, "Women are weak. I'm not impressed."

Before the Bulblin could even sweep aside the food, he noticed a flintlock pistol pointed straight at his chin. He glared up at the Labrynnian; fire shone in the captain's eyes. The two stayed there tensely like that for what felt like hours before Krayt wisely put his gun away. He glared at the massive brute.

"Never call us weak," he said, "Whole nations have made that mistake before, and fell before our might. Your medieval and barbaric ways are no match for the strength of our technology. Just because you feel your brute strength makes you better, you'll find that all the brute strength in the world is no match for a bullet to the brain."

As he put the bullet away, the Bulblin surprisingly chuckled. He poured himself more ale.

"You are amusing, Captain," he said, "And strong. I like that."

The Captain couldn't suppress a chuckle himself. "It seems that we both have our strengths, don't we?"

Their conversation was soon interrupted by a knock on the tent post. A messenger boy breathed heavily as he approached the Captain with a salute.

"Captain Krayt, sir!" he said.

The Captain nodded. "State your business."

"A company of Wizzrobes arrives from the North, sir," he said, "They bring the workers you requested."

The Captain looked a bit confused. "That was quick. I thought that the couriers would take longer to send the message."

The Bulblin chuckled. "Your so-called sorcery is at work there. Scrying is much faster than a courier bird. Not as tasty, but much quicker."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "I don't recall bringing a witch with me."

The Bulblin shrugged. "Messenger probably requested a scry at the nearest checkpoint. All soldiers are like that; if they have a reason to be lazy…"

The Captain nodded politely, though inside he was squirming with rage. He was going to have a talk with his runners when he was finished with this barbarian.

"Have an escort meet up with them," the Captain said, "I'd rather not have any more unexpected surprise visits."

* * *

Rusl's house was one of the few that remained untouched from the fires and battles from earlier. The building had become crammed with refugees over the first couple of days, though with construction well under way a sense of normality began to creep over the house. However, there was still a sense of despair slowly wallowing over the household due to the disappearance of young Colin. Everyone missed him.

Given the state of Ilia's uncle, Rusl offered a place to stay for the girl while he was being healed properly. While the invitation was not extended to the newcomer Richard, hospitality among friends was still given. This was why the old dog bed in the house, now uncared for and not used for a number of years, was being used to care for the wolf's injuries.

Richard and Ilia watched over the wolf for a while. Though Richard only knew the creature for a few days, he already felt like he was family. Then again, he had always been like that with dogs. He admired their loyalty and bravery, and knew that there were few in their number that were true cowards. Nevertheless, he'd never expect anyone to have dove head-first into the fires of hell to rescue someone, much less a wolf.

"We should let him sleep," Ilia offered, "There's nothing we can do until he gets better."

Richard let out a sigh. "I haven't even named him yet."

"You'll still get the chance to," she said, "Trust that he'll make it through the night."

Richard chuckled sarcastically. "The worst part about being a healer is waiting until your remedies have taken their toll."

The two of them walked away, leaving the wolf alone with his dreams.

Link's dreams were very, very fitful. Always he was on the verge of waking, and yet was never awake enough to stop himself from drifting back to sleep. His body pulsed with pain, and his mind seemed to go in and out of reality. He couldn't help but feel himself running.

He realized that's exactly what he was doing. He was running. On all fours he ran, making his way across a black, glossy plain. It took him only a few moments to realize that the plain was Hyrule Field, and that he was running in the black of night.

He turned to find out what he was running from. He wished that he hadn't. A massive, black shape appeared in the darkness; a shadow so black it was blacker than even the night. Its form seemed to swallow up the field before it as it pursued. All that made it more than a shadow were its two glowing red eyes.

_You cannot hide from me_, it whispered.

Link kept running. He suddenly found himself tripping on the ground. He looked down and almost chided himself for not watching for the rock when he realized he was looking at a pair of hands instead of paws. He was a Hylian again.

He stood up. He could not help but notice that he had been to this place before. It seemed oddly familiar to him, as if it was someplace like the small of his back; a place he never saw before yet knew like the back of his hand. As he turned, he suddenly noticed that he had been standing upon a hill, and there, right next to him, was a gnarled old tree.

_This was where I fought him_, Link thought. _This was where I fought my dark side._

He heard a howl. He looked up and was almost knocked flat by a speeding, bright being of golden light. When he looked again he saw that it was a wolf in a ghostly form, and he knew almost instantly what it was.

_**Look** **to the west, young one! **_ It shouted. **_Look to the west if you wish to find that which you seek! Look to the west if you tire of your running!_**

As suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone; vanished in a puff of smoke. It was then that the dream rapidly began to change.

The hill suddenly became a pedestal of ornate rock. The landscape cracked and shattered like a broken mirror. Surrounding his pedestal were seven pillars of ornate stone, each bearing the crest of the Seven Sages. Link looked up and there, straight across on a polished stone path leading away from his pedestal, sat _it_…

It had been a long time since Link had gazed upon this beast in his dream. It looked the same as ever; a massive, yellow eye with a pulsing black pupil shaped like a cat's. The eye was surrounded by lids that seemed to be unable to decide which direction to open or close, its skin a very dark purple and black in color. Black tentacles wrapped themselves around the nearby structure that seemed to float in the air, keeping the eye in place when otherwise it would likely drift away into nothing.

This time, however, the thing just stared. There was no voice in the dream to wake Link up; nothing to drive him away from the madness. However, the thing simply remained in place, and it took all of Link's courage to keep himself from bolting.

_What do you want?_ Link asked with his thoughts.

The thing remained silent. It's eye seemed to pulsate more quickly.

_What are you?_

The thing slowly began to speak. Its voice was harsh and sounded like a ghostly wind across a turbulent ocean storm. It seemed to speak with a hundred of these voices, making its message all the more frightening and terrible.

"**I am death,**" it said, "**I am life and death itself. I am all, and I am none.**"

_What do you want of me?_

"**My freedom. You shall provide it for me.**"

_How?! Why would I set you free?_

The creature seemed to mentally push Link aside. He felt as if he had been tapped in the chest by a finger, but the blow was so sudden that it sent him flying off into oblivion. He yelled as he fell, the monster's eye gazing at him as he did.

_**Freedom…**_

To be continued…

**Kerian**: Well now, isn't this a sight for sore eyes. An update? Really? Is it my birthday?

Hey, guys. Sorry this took so long. I've been in the midst of a writer's block all summer. It's what happens when one gets put into some pretty tough situations and is force to see life a little differently than normal. I won't go into details, but I will tell you this; job searching's a b*tch.

In any case, I managed to find time to finish this update, and not long before I had to go back to college too. So, with this post, I would like to announce a few things...

Darin: You guys will like this. Trust me!

**Kerian**: The undead boss contest is still going strong, though I'm surprised that not very many people were willing to volunteer. I had expected more. I'm kind of disappointed, though until the Shadow Temple chapter comes up I'll keep it posted. Be sure to check it out on my DeviantART page (just skin through my journals to find it, you can't miss it). To remind people, the contest is to create a non-conventional undead monster to be used as a boss in the Shadow Temple chapter. This includes prehistoric undead, fossil undead, abominations (undead that are corpses merged together) and others. You are to then draw a detailed picture of it so I know what to draw, though I'm allowed to tweak the designs as I see fit in the story. The winner will recieve a digital copy of my art via email, and the first three runner ups will get to see their own bosses as mini-bosses and other difficult enemies throughout the series.

Another announcement; everyone loves Darin, right? I mean, he's the comic relief of the entire story. He's tiny, cute, lovable, hilarious...

Darin: *snif* I'm touched...

**Kerian**: *growls* Don't push it. Anyway, he's awesome, right? Well, he's going to be even more awesome. I've included Darin in the list of characters I own that I'll be using in upcoming stories. This means that, some day, you'll see Darin the Shadow Fairy in his own original story/series in some tiny bookstore somewhere. Awesome, right?

Last, but not least, I've been working hard on two new fanfics for Zelda (I know, "NOT ANOTHER ONE!", but hear me out). One is going to be a more mature fic, taking place after Ocarina of Time and completely seperate from LotS. The other, on the other hand, is going to be a short, ten chapter fic that was inspired by a series of fics I once read a while back that I thought were pretty ingenious. Basically, it's going to be a Zelda fanfic that borrows off of the plot of Disney Movies/Brothers Grimm stories. Though I know full well that the first of these two will be posted on Fanfic for sure, the other one I'm a bit more worried about. I'll post the introduction and the first chapter on Fanfiction just to see what you guys think about it, but do me a favor and tell me in a review what you think now. Do you think it'd be a good idea, or do you want me to set it aside and work on something else? I'm all ears.

So, that's enough out of me today. I hope you all had a great summer! Until next time...

Darin: We, out!

-Kerian and Darin

P.S. The characters Liyer and Nostrum are copyright to their respective owners (Undying Nephalim)


End file.
